Halloween World The Halloween that Never Ends
by Spaceman
Summary: Alternate Halloween Fic. It doesn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. How will humanity survive in a world of eternal Halloween? TROPE FILLED BLEACH Naruto REVISION STARTED. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE ARC Part 9
1. Book 1 Part 1

Title: Halloween World

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Another Halloween 2007 Fic. The Halloween spell goes too far. It doesn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire world forever. How will humanity survive in a world of eternal Halloween?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 01:Chain Reaction**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, October 31, 1997. **

**It's Halloween night in one of Whedon-verses. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back room of Ethan's shop, the man of the hour prepared himself to incant a spell in Latin.

Ethan nodded and finished the preliminaries.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."

[Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power.]

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At a house elsewhere, Willow followed her charges along the porch to the front door. "C'mon, guys..."

One of the kids, who was wearing one of Ethan's favourite monster masks [from his old stock] on his head, rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door, and the kid with the mask pulled it down over his face.

All the kids chanted in unison, "Trick-or-treat!"

The lady smiled in genuine pleasure, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the shop Ethan chanted,

_**"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"**_

_[The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!]_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A wave of energy spreads from the costume shop, building strength and power.

The first of those changed are only altered slightly. A child dressed in a demon mask becomes a mini-demon, limited in appearance and persona.

The spell grows larger and larger, as is the nature of chaos.

Cells are altered at a genetic level. Matter is broken down and reassembled. People become there costumes at the quantum level. There very spirits are broken and remade. People of the world die and people of other worlds are reborn.

The spell grows beyond Sunnydale's limits, far beyond it's caster's intent. It continues to grow and grow, building strength and speed, sending shock waves threw the planet's ley lines.

In LA, the people at a Corporate Halloween party, who never encountered Ethan Rayne, change into there costumes. A man dressed as Garou from Werewolf: The Apocalypse RPG becomes a Corporate Wolf. A generic vampire becomes a member of Lasombra Clan of White Wolf Vampires

In New York, many little girls become Princesses and either become helpless victims for the monsters or if magical, use there fey magic to escape. Parents dressed as Ghosts fall dead and rise as spirits as those who became Ghouls feast on there bodies.

In Ireland, many little boys become Pirates, who rob, kidnap and murder there neighbors. Parents and Guardians dressed as Clown just laugh at the chaos, as they stretch, deform, expand and contract there bodies into any form they can imagine.

In Scotland, those dressed as Witches scream as there minds open to the magic around them. Parents dressed as Cats become creatures ranging from common house cats to anthropomorphic cats to thrianthropes/shape shifters.

In England, the domineering, strict and ruthless head of the Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers is killed when a trick-or-treater becomes a Pumpkin headed plant monster and sucks his blood out. The husk crumbling to dust like a vampire.

As the numbers of transformed rapidly increase, the differences between identical costume changes increase, leaving individuals with common traits.

Those children dressed as Marvel Comics' Spiderman don't all become the same person. One remembers his marriage to Mary Jane, while another remembers dating Kitty Pryde. One remembers a life as Ben Reilly and another battling Alchemax as the Spider-Man of 2099.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Even Janus can not stop the flow, as the spell is fueled by chaos, the primordial state of existence from which the first gods appeared. The primal chaos that gave birth to the first god Gaia.

Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, was born from a mystical stone made of primal chaos. He brought chaos and destruction to heavens. Now, the All Hollow's Eve spell shakes the new gods The Powers That Be and the ancient demons Wolf, Ram, and Hart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Ethan's Costume Shop, Ethan screams as the chaos consumes him. A swirling amorphous darkness as dark as the void of space tears apart his body, his soul, his very existence. The bust of Janus glows brightly then explodes into a burst of light and energy, shooting into the sky.

The sky and earth part, as Sunnydale is covered in shadows. The Earth shakes and the whole moon became as blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

**NEXT Aftermath: a Changed World.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 02:Aftermath: a Changed World.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**November 05, 1997**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ash and dust settles the world has forever changed.

Some would think in a world of eternal Halloween, the world would be filled with rampaging titans, but there are counters to each.

The Spider men (and spider women) were crippled by psychological problems that plagued Peter Parker and the others with Spider Powers. They were forced to hide away and support each other, becoming what would be communities.

Many people dressed as Superman and were transformed into Kryptonians, but they fell victim to there weaknesses. There powers fueled by yellow sun rays were drained by the night and shadow filled day. Kryptonians, as they were in the comics, are also vulnerable to magic. In a world filled with witches, demons, and creatures created by chaos magic, many children of Rao were killed and devoured.

Those who dressed as Goku or Vegita from the Anime Dragonball Z became weak Saiyans with only the potential to grow powerful. They also suffered from a vulnerability to magic and many died before they learned there limits. There was also mass destruction as some still possessed there tails and became giant apes (oozaru) under the light of the Hallow Moon.

Those who dressed as sailor senshi and other magical girls, found themselves either weakened with there powers divided between them or mutated by the tainted earth. Power Rangers found themselves cut off from there power sources. New born Angels "returned" to the Heavens and Devils "returned" to Hell. Three people dresses as omnipotent beings ceased to exist as they became one with the infinite.

There was destruction in the change.

Those who couldn't control there new superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities and were consumed. Those who couldn't handle the memories and became insane, seeking to destruction to end there pain. Those who were corrupted by there power and fought with others for more power. Those who costume personas were meant only for destruction and death

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ruined town of Sunnydale, from which the chaos erupted, a young man named Xander Harris helps tend to the wounded in the old hospital building.

He carefully applies wraps bandages around the burnt arms of a small girl. The girl is around ten years old with long curly blond hair. She wears a hospital gown and a small golden tiara, the remains of a Princess costume.

"Your looking fine. There's no sign of infection and the skin is healing quickly."

"I won't become a monster." she says nearly crying, "like my brother did."

"No. We made sure there were no seeds."

It is said that Jack was a thief who stole from many people and was chased away. He encountered a devil wanting his soul, but tricked the devil into never taking it. When he died, he was too evil for heaven and could not enter hell, so he was forced to wander the earth. To illuminate the night, the devil tosses him a ember of hell's fire that would never burn out and Jack carried the fire within a hollowed out piece of food.

The Jack O'Lantern monsters born on Halloween that capture souls of those they kill to feed there flames. A seed captures the soul in it's vines and wraps it's vines around the corpse to create a body, they grow feeding on the pain and suffering of the capture souls.

Xander thinks back to how this began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander had planned to go as soldier for Halloween. He had old surplus fatigues at home and all he needed was a toy gun from the cheap new shop, Ethan's.

His plan was derailed by his father, the town drunk Tony Harris. The man spilled his beer on the fatigues and when he couldn't find "the boy" to punish him, he tore the fatigues in his drunken rage.

"Take it, Xander."

"But.."

"No Buts!"

The young man was forced to accept money from a stubborn best friend to buy a new costume. Willow's resolve face proves it's power.

"OK, but You have wear a new costume." says Xander with a revenge smirk, "No ghost this year."

"OK" says Willow slowly.

"Pinkie Swear."

Willow giggles then swears.

It's strange but he that promise would saved her life A dozen children dressed as ghosts would die leaving behind there bodies for grief-stricken parents to find still clad in there sheets.

It's hard to find a good cheap costume when your nearly 6 feet tall.

Xander found a green Chinese outfit with black arm bands, a headband, and a long white sash. It looks like a wuxia (Chinese martial arts) costume from one of those wire fu films. He feels the fabric and notes the pants and shoes are also a fit, which is odd considering this was meant for a tall Chinese man.

"Found something?"

Xander jumps and turns to see Ethan Rayne behind him.

"That's a bad habit in this town."

"Sorry. This also belongs to the costume."

He hands Xander a small black case Inside are green contacts, a monocle and ear cuffs, which causes Xander to pale, but one look from a smiling Willow causes him to grab them. If she had to wear a new costume, he had to wear the whole costume. He also reminds himself to use hair gel, as the picture on costume card has wilder hair.

"This a good guy, right?" says Xander, eying the monocle, "This isn't some evil general."

"No. I believe it's one of four main protagonists in a series of books." says Ethan, "It also comes with this, free."

Ethan Rayne hands over a toy dragon. It's a cool-looking oriental dragon, a long white serpentine dragon with large wings. It looks very life like despite being made of rubber and plastic, almost like taxonomy of a real dragon.

"I believe it's called Hakuryu."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chou Hakkai awakens to hear the screams of a man. He finds himself on a strange foreign road and sees many rampaging youkai. He finds the source of the screams, the burning corpse of a young man lies in a pool of burning liquid.

Next to the man are three plant-like youkai. They have humanoid bodies composed of vines and leaves rather than muscle and sinew, with long arms ending in sharp claws and gourd-like heads.

The first has a dark orange rotten fruit head with slit-like glowing yellow eyes and a wide mouth filled with thorn-like triangular teeth. It has an almost sneering face and the stalk on the back extends like a long braid. It's also the leader.

The second has a wide-mouth Jack O'Lantern in the chest area and the vines from the stalk forming a skull-like head. The eyes of skull and the eyes and mouth of the Jack O'Lantern burn a fiery red and it's also the tallest, standing nearly as tall of Chou Hakkai.

The third is dressed in a green-black robe with a white pumpkin head with black eyes and fang-filled mouth. It trails vines beneath the robe and a long vine-like arms holds a scythe in it's five thin claws.

As one, the three attack the green-clad youkai. The first generating spheres of gel in his palms, ignites them, and tossing them at the young Youkai, who avoids them with ease.

The second spreads his arms and a huge spray of spray of burning oil and fat shoots at high speed from the mouth in it's chest. It collides where Hakkai was before he jumped high into the air to avoid it.

The Third extends it's vine arm by several times and swinging the scythe blade at a superhuman-level speed. The most level-headed member of the Saiyuki team spins to avoid the first swing and vanishes with the second.

He appears behind the trio and raises his palms, with a roar the pumpkin monsters are consumed by a spherical chi blast. As the light clears, all that remains is ash, few small pieces, and a broken steel blade. As the last of the hellfire is extinguished, the remains that aren't burnt to ash, quickly rot away.

The Chou Hakkai screams in pain as the world breaks and loses consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke on streets his mind was filled with the memories of hero of Saiyuki. His life as the human Cho Gonou. The kidnapping and brutal rape of his beloved sister Kanan and his complete slaughter of Hyakugenmaoh tribe that followed. He remembers the spilled blood of the a thousand youkai transforming him into a youkai as the chaos energy transformed Xander Harris into one.

He remembers the Journey West with his friends: the chain smoking gambling foul-mouthed priest Genjo Sanzo; the brave cheerful Monkey King Son Goku; and womanizing kappa hanyou (half youkai) Sha Gojyo. to stop the possible resurrection of the Bull-Demon-King, Gyumaoh. He remembers everything of Chou Hakkai's life up to the end.

"Doctor! Doctor! Trouble!"

Xander turns to see a small brown-haired child running in.

"The Hunters were clearing out the southern sector, when a group of Reapers attacked!"

"How many are injured?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 02**

**NEXT SUMMERS FALL**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 03:SUMMERS FALL Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 01, 2007**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of Halloween, the world was plunged into darkness in more ways than one. The chaos magic distorted the earth's magnetic field like a massive solar flare and when it collapsed the surge ended the modern age.

Across North America, massive transformers exploded without warning cutting power to millions of homes. The electromagnetic pulse spreads across the Earth's surface damaged every piece of electronic hardware that wasn't turned off or heavily shielded.

The numerous satellites that made modern communication are destroyed. Some are destroyed by the magnetic explosion, some are destroyed by debris, which creates more debris causing further impacts in scenario known as Kessler Syndrome. From the surface, people watch the debris fall like falling stars, as if a third of the stars in heaven are falling.

Without power and communications, the great proud cities became great tombs. People not killed by starvation, disease, fires, or rioting were killed by the Halloween creatures that feed off the destruction. In a strange twist, the small towns that were once the most vulnerable places became the last hope for humanity. A hope that is quickly fading as growing numbers of monsters follow there prey out of the cities as there old food sources get low.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ruins of Sunnydale have become a violent place. There isn't a day, when the sounds of violence and death fill the air. The air is permanently smells of blood and burning ash.

There are loud screams, a figure in black rushes to rescue the few remaining innocent.

In the center of a street, a group of civilians lead by men in rifles are facing a mix of vampires and demons. The ten civilians and twenty vampires are dressed in battered clothing. The five demons stand 2.5 meters tall with thick muscles covered in ash gray fur with sharp claws and fangs, yellow eyes, and long tapered ears.

One of the furry demons knocks one of the riflemen to ground, but before he can kill the soldier the sound of an automatic pistol are heard and the side of the monster's head bursts into a red mist. As the preternatural creature stumbles back, when a natural creature would fall dead, the shooter arrives dressed in black with a long coat.

More shots ring out and the eyes of two more demons are destroyed and five vampires collapse. The remaining demons charge forward and try to grab the "human pest". The woman grabs the wrist of one demon and pulls it close, then rams it's other hand threw it's jaw into it's skull. She then rams the corpse into the other demon, knocking it back. As demon number 2 stumbles, the woman flips over it, grabbing it's neck, and then with a twist breaks it violently.

Two of the soldiers have managed to kill one of the three blinded demons with there blades, taking as few minor injuries. The civilians are using holy water, crosses, and Molotov cocktails. Five vampires are dusted by the more experienced civilians.

Two vampires charge the youngest civilian, who managed to get separated, only for the woman to fire a couple of shots into there heads.

Common bullets have very little effect to vampires. It takes ammo meant for large game animals to cause enough damage. Blessed bullets burn the flesh and blood of vampires, but can be cut out of there undead flesh. The bullets fired by the woman contain a UV-emitting liquid that flows threw there undead bodies.

The two vampires collapse and begin to have seizures as the liquid burns threw there brains like acid. Smoke and ash stream from points of purple light on there faces as burns spread across there bodies, before there entire bodies collapse into burning ash.

The remaining 8 vampires flee as the woman uses a pair of swords taken from the civilians to decapitate two blinded demons. The final demon, missing half it's face, tries to jump her from behind, but she crosses her swords behind her. The swords penetrate the demon's torso and then spins, tearing the demon in half at the waist. She then walks up to the still struggling monster, swings both blades, then rams both threw the last demon's head into the road beneath it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the woman leads the group to the "hospital". Xander is tending to a boy in one of the hospital.

"Hey Xander."

Xander turns from a patient

"Another lost group, Buffy." says Xander, as the woman removes her hood, "Supplies are running low. We may need to rain a few dead homes."

"I'll pull a group together later." says an altered Buffy as she walks down a hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ethan's Costume Shop**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Anne Summers was hoping to enjoy a quiet night at home watching movies, eating ice scream, and not worrying about being a Vampire Slayer. Then the Troll-in-semi-human-form Snyder forced her to take care of trick-or-treaters.

It would become ironic because it was one of those volunteers that ended Snyder's life. A possessed kid covered him in slime-vomit and a volunteer dresses as a knight thought he was a troll and decapitated him.

Buffy watches as a Princess dress is sold to another teenager and sighs. She was hoping to find something old fashion to impress Angel, but that was the only old one..

She turns and sees three costumes on a rack. One is a business outfit with hair dye and an official looking FBI ID saying "Clarice Starling". She thinks back and remembers a book she saw at Willow's house, The Silence of the Lambs.

"I deal with enough psychos."

The second costume is the red and white clothing of a Japanese priestess including socks and sandals, a miko if she remembers Giles right. It comes with a necklace, a long black wig, an old bow, and a quiver of arrows. She reads the name tag, "Kikyo".

She pauses then turns to the final costume

It's a black latex catsuit with matching leather corset. It also comes with a black wig, hair dye, and contacts. She grimaces at the fangs and a pair of semi-automatic pistols. She remembers Xander's comments about women in latex, then wonders if she's going the wrong way with Angel. Instead of a piece of history, why not show Angel what the new age has to offer.

"Read to buy?" asks Ethan appearing behind her.

"Don't do that!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the World changed, her mind was filled with centuries of memories. She remembers being Selene, a woman born to a Hungarian family. Her father was a well-known architect who helped design a fortress for a general named Viktor. She remembers believing her family killed by Lycans (werewolves) and becoming a vampire, becoming a death dealer to hunt them down.

She remembers meeting Michael Corvin, the last of the Corvinus line, rescuing him from both the Lycans and fellow vampires. She remembers saving his life by allowing him to become the first vampire-lycan hybrid and killing Viktor, the vampire lord who murdered her family.

The last thing she remembers is a helicopter ride after the battle with the Corvinus brothers. A battle in which lycan dominant hybrid Michael killed the Lycan Elder, William Corvinus, the first and strongest of all Lycans and she enhanced by the blood of the Immortal Alexander Corvinus killed the vampire-dominant hybrid Vampire Elder Marcus

It wasn't just her mind that was changed, her body had forever changed. Centuries ago, the Corvinus strain, allowed Alexander Corvinus to survive the plague and gain superhuman strength and immortality. It allowed his son William bitten by a wolf to become the first Lycan. It allowed his other son Marcus bitten by a bat to become a vampire. It also allowed Michael bitten by both lycan and vampire to become a Hybrid stronger than both

The enhanced vampire blood, a result Selene's drinking Alexander's legendary immortal blood, and traces of the pure Corvinus, combined the demonic slayer essence. She didn't revert with the spells end, instead she became a genetic hybrid of Selene and Buffy possessing the powers of both.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback Break**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy?"

"Mom?"

"Are you OK?"

"Just remembering."

"You need to feed."

Buffy takes the plastic bag and sinks her fangs into it.

Joyce Summers watches as her oldest daughter drinks the medical blood. It's disturbing on many levels, but necessary.

She walks back down the corridor. She has patients to heal and she can't get distracted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback time**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce was invited to a costume party by one of her clients at the art gallery. He friend save her three costumes for her to and she wishes her friend was here so she could yell at her.

The first costume resembles an ordinary outfit with a Tennis racket, which was revealed as Jamie Sommers by a fake ID. She thought the bionic implants covered makeup was a bad idea, because people wouldn't really see the costume.

The second was a Wonder Woman costume including black wig, hair dye, and golden lasso. It was a great costume and she would have worn the classic, if she didn't know that another woman at the party would be wearing the same costume. The thought of that woman made her very mad.

The Third Costume is the most unique. A gray top and black pants covered by a green jacket with a wide belt. It also has sandals, a blond wig with a ponytail, and inflatable bra!? It comes with a funny-looking black hat with a Japanese kanji and a diamond-like mark for her forehead? She also finds a round container she recognizes as Sake from Mr. Takahashi's last new years party and a deck of playing cards.

"Tsunade?"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART II

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 04: SUMMERS FALL Part 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 01, 2007 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joyce sits at desk, head in her hands.

Joyce remembers Tsunade's life. She remembers growing up in Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure no sato) in Fire Country (Hi no Kuni). She remembers graduating the ninja academy at age 6 and becoming the student of Sarutobi, the man her grandfather and his brother picked to be Sandaime Hokage (Third Leader Fire Shadow). She remembers at age 22, giving her little brother Nawaki her grandfather's necklace and grieving over his death. She remembers at age 24, she tried to have Medic-Nins included on each team and meeting Dan. She fell in love Dan only for him to fall in battle leaving her shaking.

Joyce winces at the memories. If the memories had stopped there, she would have spent her time in fetal position. She still fears for her daughters in the twisted new world. She still has nightmares of finding Buffy with her throat torn out or Dawn consumed by a pitch darkness.

Joyce remembers Tsunade leaving the village at age 35 with Dan's niece, a young Chunin-rank Kunoichi (middle-class female ninja) Shizune. She remembers becoming professional gambler earning the title the Legendary Sucker and using a genjutsu (illusion art) to appear younger.

Tanzaku city was were her...Tsunade's life changed again. She met her former teammate, a evil demon-in-human-flesh Orochimaru who lost his arms fighting there old teacher and wanted her to heal him with the promise of bring Nawaki and Dan back to life. Then her other Teammate Jiraiya, a self-proclaimed Super-Pervert arrived with a hyper-active kid called Naruto with offered position of Godaime (5th Leader) Hokage

It came down to a bet with Naruto. If Naruto failed to master the final stage of the famous technique known as Rasengan, he would forget his dream to be a Hokage. If he won, she would give him her necklace, which is worth mountains. In the end, the brat used the finished Rasengan to save her life as she cowered in fear from blood and then saved his life cured of her hemophobia. Orochimaru left defeated and she agreed to become Hokage.

Joyce looks down at her hand with it's soft smooth skin. When Tsunade awoke Halloween night, she was able to destroy most demons she faced with her insane superhuman strength, but was later forced to use "Creation Rebirth" against one extremely powerful her chest. Creation Rebirth heals any and all damage to her body almost instantaneously, and allows her to continue to heal at an accelerated rate for the duration of the jutsu.

It allowed her to destroy the monster, but the warped mystical energies of the Halloween spell merged with the technique. The energies spread threw her cells, altering them as it went. Leaving Joyce not a 40 or 50 year old woman, but a big-breasted blond woman in her twenties. She now has the body of Tsunade at her prime

"Mom?"

Joyce looks up into the cold face of her youngest daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback time**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn Summers was looking threw the costumes. She had originally wanted to go as a Princess or a magical Fairy, but quickly dismissed those Ideas. Xander was buying a cool martial arts costume and her sister was buying black latex thing.

She looks over the costumes and finally stops at three possible choices.

The first is a black and yellow bodysuit with a X buckle belt. It also comes with Hazel contacts, a brown wig, a broken bone claw, and a Star of David necklace. Dawn recognizes the costume as Kitty Pryde from Xander's X-Men comics

The second is a tight tattered red shirt and right black pants with a long black wig, a blood-stained knife, and a handgun. It also comes with an interesting kit and an ID with the name Anita Blake. She like the costume, but like Shadowcat, the size is not correct.

The third costume is her final choice. A black bodysuit with gloves, boots, and a unique belt covered by a hooded cloak held by circular jewel. It also comes with hair dye and a "chakra" gem. Dawn picks it up and sees it's the correct size and a mystic would look good with a martial artist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween Night **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn's transformation into Raven is a lot more energetic than the others.

Dawn's existence is tied to the Key of Dagon, an sphere of green energy that can burn down the barriers of time and space. In another time line, Dawn would have been created during Buffy's 5th year on the Hellmouth. She would have been given human form and memories, and the memories of others would have been rewritten to include her existence. Then she would have lost most of her power, when the Hell god Glory tried to burn to hole back to her hell dimension.

In this time line, the whispers of a malevolent force forced the Monks to act. The magic arranged Joyce to become pregnant with Dawn years before her sister Buffy would become a Slayer and the Key was sealed within her body and soul.

Now the Key's power is warped by Halloween magic. It fuses with Raven's connection to another dimension. The connection to her father Trigon, the all-powerful ruler of an alternate dimension, also connects to the Hellmouth, the dimensional portal that Sunnydale was built on. The three "portals" align and react and fill the night sky with energy.

_**"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal." **_

Raven's body releases streams of green and crimson flame that swirling around the floating girl's body in a double helix. A sphere of white light consumes the girl a second before the world breaks and the energy disperses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are getting reports of several towns with large amounts of supplies. One in the South is ruled by a mage who creates clean water and food using magic. One to the North is ruled by a group of cyborgs and robots using advance technology. I want to send out a couple of med teams to bargain for supplies."

"As long as they have heavily armed backup, I have no problem, Dawn" says Joyce, "Dawn. How are you feeling?"

"I try not to." replies Dawn, "Raven's powers surge with emotion, but on the Hellmouth the effect is far worse and Trigon's influence is stronger."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Mom, I destroyed four city blocks in a sphere of black flame!"

A Water Tank behind Dawn turns black and implodes violently spraying water over the office.

"I need to meditate." says Dawn

Joyce can only watch with tears threatening to fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 04 SUMMERS FALL**

**NEXT WILLOW AND GYPSY **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 04:WILLOW AND GYPSY Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**November 23, 1997**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In other countries, even those who didn't celebrate Halloween were changed. Pieces of there culture and fiction became there masks and those masks became flesh. Legendary creatures were reborn or imprisoned were set free.

In China, massive serpentine dragons rose from the ancient mountains and reduced the great army of PRC to ashes or drowned them in unending floods and storms.

In Japan, many children were devoured by Kappa (water imps) or rescued by Tengu (crow demons). The masses without communications or power were taunted by Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon dogs) and cities were reduced to rubble by the youkai for consuming Nature to create them.

In Germany and Scandinavia (Denmark, Norway and Sweden), Dwarves and Elves resembling those of Fantasy RPG appeared from Mountains and Forests, as the modern world crumbled back into the Earth. The Norse Gods, long gone from the mortal plane, once more hear the cries of there people.

In the Middle East, young Muslim warriors no longer fight men for there honors and riches beneath the sand, now face true enemies of there faith, the spirits of smoke-less fire, the Jinn. The Ghul, desert-dwelling shape shifting demon, that prey on there children and devour there dead. The Ifrit, embodiments of flame, who ignite the oil fields that started wars between men. The Marids, wish-granting Jinns of water watch as Bahamut rises from the Gulf

In India, the great cities each dense with human flesh were devoured by the unrightous spirits the Rakshasa and the fallen gods the Asura. The people prayed for help as the sands turned red with blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Current**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn walks into what was once a Library. The old sunnydale high library is gone, along with the school. The surging mystical force overloaded the convergence like the electromagnetic pulse overloaded electrical transformers. The school ignited and without emergency services, collapsed into rubble.

Giles managed to escape with Jenny's help, but most of his prized books were consumed by the flames. What they managed to save was moved to abandoned library, that with a few metal plates and powerful wards became a small fortress.

Dawn walks down the cold, silent hall and opens the large doors at the end to reveal, Rupert Giles and Jenny Calender researching various books with the help of several other former students. Dawn doesn't know who these people were before there transformation, but there costume personas have consumed them leaving fictional characters with the lives and names, Technomage Blitz Cobalt, Yomiko Readman, Gordon Freeman, and Evelyn "Evie" O'Connell.

Giles unchanged by the Halloween magical surge is in a wheelchair taken from the hospital and enhanced by a couple of Wrench Wenchs. His leg is in a cast, broken from the falling rubble after the Hellmouth detonated. He still maintains the British integrity and helps coordinate the others.

"Miss Readman, have you found how to stop the Sangre Demon?"

"Yes, Sir. The demon's crystal body is hard as diamond and immune to magic, but it has the same weakness of crystal." says the British-accented voice, "Mr. Tohno's special ability should be very effective."

"Mr. Cobalt, could you send the message?"

"No problem." says the bald man in the leathery robe, "I've also managed to find my notes on Demonic Metallurgy. It should help the engineers."

"I found a book called 'Great Invocations of the Day Goddess'" says other British woman, "It contains spells to create divine magic-based sunlight."

"Giles."

Giles looks up to see Dawn at the door.

"Dawn?"

"We need to assemble a team to investigate a couple of towns. One is being supplied by a mage, the other is being supplied by advance technology. We are hoping to set up trade negotiations."

"I can handle it." says Miss Calender, "I was a computer teacher before a bad ass sorceress."

Dawn looks at the former Computer Teacher and Techno-Pagan. She doesn't look any different except for the streak of silver hair and the new dress.

The Scoobies learned the woman's true identity as the gypsy Janna Kalderash shortly after Halloween. Apparently, her clan was the one who cast the soul curse on vampire scourge Angelus, creating the brooding champion Angel. She was sent to monitor Angel, to make sure his suffering continues. It was only after Halloween did they find out the truth, that if Angel's suffering had ended, the curse would have broken and Angelus would have been free to rain terror down on Buffy and her friends.

Everything changed that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback Ethan's Shop **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Calender looks at the various consumes, wondering which one would catch Giles' interest.

She sees a few costumes she could picture Giles in, such as Walter C. Dornez, a wire-wielding battle butler with scary shiny glasses. She had almost burst out laughing at Mr. Rayne's explanation. She wished she could have convinced him, because a British vampire hunter is perfect for him. Tho, she suspects he would prefer a classic like Professor Abraham Van Helsing from the 1897 novel by Irish author Bram Stoker.

At first she spots three consumes with the same name, "Jimaine Szardos", but the two outfits makes her stop. One is pink and black with gloves, one is pink and gold with a jacket, and the last is shiny armor with horn accessories. The name reminded her of home, but she moves on.

The second is a tight little outfit that makes her think British, but also contains green contacts, a plushy, and long mane of red hair. She is so tempted by the ultra-cute little cat/rabbit thing, but wig is the same color as the crab dinner she had last month. One that still gives her nightmares. Who knew Sunnydale sea life was so awful.

It's ironic since the Boys' Swim Team Coach Carl Marin dressed as the Creature from the Black Lagoon and drowned in the air.

The third outfit is the most simple and elegant. A Medieval European/Fantasy dress covered by a robe with a long black wig with a gray streak. It takes a couple of seconds, but she recognizes it as Polgara from David Eddings' "The Belgariad". She remembers borrowing the five-book fantasy epic and the new prequel. Giles said it was ironic, since Polgara was also the name of a demon species and she let him borrow her copies of the series.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A moment of ecstasy and agony. That is how Jenny recalls the night of change. The torrent of chaos magic, rippling across reality and foaming the spiritual plane crashed into her like a tsunami. The magic was channeled by her own magical abilities and her costume's sorceress nature. The two flowing paths merged together and all that was Janna Kalderash and Polgara the Sorceress merged into.

In the physical world, a lone vampire decided to drain the unconscious woman near the school, only to be trapped in a swirling vortex of glowing wind and light. The winds build as the woman rises, her hair flowing in the magical currents. Her body seems to glow brighter and brighter, before there is a shock wave that reduces the vampire to glowing dust in the wind and leaves an unharmed Sorceress.

Polgara's mind is filled with image, strange and bizarre. Boxes of glass filled with light. Words, Numbers, and a strange language with only two symbols. Ancient ways and ways of a world more advance.

Jenny minds flashes with memories A mother, a wolf that can become a woman. Poledra. Abandoned by the father. A twin sister with light hair named Beldaran wed a king. Loss. The deformed dwarf Beldin and twin sorcerers Beltira and Belkira. An Owl in flight. The ones who raised her.. no not her.

Jenny collapses again as the sky darkens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Current **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn knows that Jenny may have the others fooled, but she knows that Jenny is cursed.

Cursed with centuries of knowledge and the knowledge that she will live for centuries to come. Jenny is now as immortal and un-aging as Polgara the Sorceress was. If the world survives the darkness, she will watch most of the people she knows die of old age and the only people that will remember her is as a legend, Janna the Sorceress.

"So, who else are you sending?" asks Janna. She never thought the little sister of one of her students would have such power. The young half-demon witch controls more people that her Slayer sister.

"Willow, Oz, and Cordy's Crew."

"Did someone call me?" comes Willow's voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued in part 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

In the Library with Giles

Yomiko Readman (Read or Die)

Gordon Freeman (Half-Life)

Evelyn "Evie" O'Connell (The Mummy)

They also referred to:

Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 04: WILLOW AND GYPSY Part 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ethan's Shop **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No ghost this year."

"OK" says Willow slowly.

"Pinkie Swear."

Willow Rosenburg giggles then swears.

The young computer hacker and possible future goddess walks threw the small shop. It's strange, but it seems like the shop is larger on the inside than the outside. If her magical awareness had been developed, she would have noticed a faint spell attracting certain people to certain costumes, but like most of Sunnydale's people she suffers from denial syndrome. Not as bad as most of the population, but enough to deaden the senses to daylight danger.

She passes a military uniform, which should have caught her eye since Xander loves science fiction and it came with a free furry six- footed stuffed animal. She also passes Seven very detailed Gabrielle costume from Xena: Warrior Princess. She may not have the amazonian muscle with a blood thirsty Xena, but she could pull off a warrior bard.

She finally stops at a rack as if pulled by a force and finds three costumes..

The first costume is a tight red outfit she recognizes from one of Xander's X-men and Avengers comic books. Wanda Lensherr Maximoff known as mutant reality warper Scarlet Witch.

In a another dimension, the demonic elder god Chthon known as The Other and the Demon of the Darkhold senses a change in the mystical flows. The first master of black magic attention takes notice for only a second, then returns to his dark arcane.

The second costume is a a form-fitting full body blue and white garment with skin paling make-up, red contact lens, and a short blue wig with a pair of hair clips marked A10. There's also an ID card with the names NERV and Ayanami, Rei in English and Japanese.

On another earth, in another time, dozens of red eyes open briefly as there pale white bodies float in the blood of angels. They sense the possibility of another, not born of the mothers, even if none contain the mother's soul. Then the soulless hosts for Lilith's soul return to there rest.

Willow can't explain a split-second burst of fear in her heart, but it causes her to grab the costume between Rei and Wanda. The costume is Japanese according her research for a history report- a white kosode (shirt), a black kimono and hakama (pants), and a white obi (belt) sash. It also comes with a black wig, dark contacts, a katana (sword), and two strange devices. The devices resemble a PEZ dispenser with a cute bunny top and the name "Soul Candy" and a fingerless glove with a skull and flame design.

She holds it up, unconsciously blocking her view of the other two costumes. She then notices Xander paying for a martial arts outfit and quickly decides.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At a house elsewhere, Willow followed her charges along the porch to the front door. "C'mon, guys..."

One of the kids, who was wearing one of Ethan's favourite monster masks [from his old stock] on his head, rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door, and the kid with the mask pulled it down over his face.

All the kids chanted in unison, "Trick-or-treat!"

The lady smiled in genuine pleasure, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

The homeowner looked into her empty bucket and said, "Oh, dear! Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy..."

The kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns suddenly morphed into a horned, red-skinned real monster. The woman didn't notice and said, "I'm sorry, mister monster..." She bent down, "Maybe I..."

The kid with the green mask had changed into a demon also; so he grabbed the lady by the neck, and began to cold-blooded -ly choke her.

The other children just screamed and ran away. Willow shouted in confusion, "No! Let her go!"

The red demon attacked the green one, and he let go of the woman. The two monsters started to tear at each other's throats as Willow kept shouting, "Stop! What're you doing?!"

The old lady quite sensibly ran into the house, and slammed the door shut. The former redheaded guardian of the children just ignored that and yelled, "Stop! Hey!"

Suddenly, the magic which had been building in her explodes outward.

The swirling chaos magic was suppose to give a costume physical form and appearance, but a Shinigami is a spiritual creature with a body of ectoplasm unseen by the normal human.

Willow's soul is torn from her body, a chain extending from her chest crumbling to dust. Her transparent spirit glows white as it draws in spiritual particles, the quantum particles of spiritual energy like photons are to light. Willow screams as her soul is changed, her very essence changed into something else.

The soul cutting sword, the Zanpakuto, used by all shinigami are extensions of very souls, unique for every person. For the sword Sode no Shirayuki, Sleeve's White Snow, to become real, that part of her very soul must become real.

The glowing spirit of Willow Danielle Rosenberg rapidly changes to that of the unseated shinigami (death god) in the 13th Division, Rukia Kuchiki.

Willow's body, still in costume, also changes from a costumed teenager to a solid shinigami, then transforms into a white light that melds with Rukia's floating form

Rukia awakens to find herself in a strange foreign land. She notices the monsters are reacting to her, but are not corrupted spirits.

"Is this a Gigai (faux body)? It looks like my own body, but the humans can see me. Doesn't look like one Urahara's creations."

She remembers the gigai he gave her, it was slowly draining away her power and making her human. She sometimes wonders what would have happened, if the Soul Society failed to locate her. Aizen would never have located the Hogyoku (Crumbling Orb) and started creating his Arrancar army and she would have been with Ichigo.

She turns in a split second, drawing her Zanpakuto, and slicing threw the head of the vampire that was attacking her from behind.

An interesting fact, is that God doesn't give power to crosses and holy water, but the wielder's faith. When a person has faith in an object, they transfer there own spiritual power into the object. A Cross or a Star of David can repel vampires and burn them if they come in physical contact. Ordinary water blessed by a priest becomes like acid to demonic flesh. There is one case where an obsessed baseball fan killed a vampire with an autographed bat to save his little sister.

A Zanpakuto forged of spiritual power, forged by the soul in the heavens, is like a holy high energy laser beam. The top of the vampire's head is cut clean off and ignites into white flames. The vampire burns like a giant grotesque candle for a split second, before it explodes into a cloud of ash.

Suddenly, Rukia feels a massive surge in spiritual pressure. It warps space, time and reality and Rukia Kuchiki also feels it warping her soul.

An only neglected child of two doctors. Sheila and Ira Rosenberg.

Abandoned by an older sister named Hisana

A yellow crayon from a black haired boy. Xander Harris.

Stealing food with a red haired boy. Renji Abarai.

Outside the popular groups with friends. Jesse.

Separated from friends. The Kuchiki family

Jesse killed by vampires and the vampire wearing his face dusted by Xander.

Kaien Shiba, forced to kill a Hollow wearing his wife's face, then forcing her to kill him.

A world beyond mortal life. A reluctant real heroine named Buffy Summers.

A world of mortal life. A hero protecting his family. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Facing Death and Saved by Friends. Fighting to protect others..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's hard to believe the Japanese girl in front dressed in Japanese clothing of them was once a mousy Caucasian.

"There's a mission, Willow. Could you get Oz and Cordy's Crew."

Dawn doesn't show any emotion with her reply.

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swim Pools **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel 'Oz' Osborne sits by the Sunnydale Swim Pools playing his guitar. The changed man's eerie music bounces off the cool walls and various containers of holy water, the same holy water that fills the pool. It was his idea to have one of the surviving priests bless the school water supply and now he takes a break from his numerous plans.

Most people would not recognize Oz with long back hair, black beard, and black leather jacket. His view of the world changed since Halloween night.

A group of drunks decided to show the rock band "Dingoes Ate My Baby" what they thought of there music. They threw there drinks and managed to hit Oz, soaking his clothing. He quickly managed to take off the sticky shirt and borrowed a long coat that one band member got a costume store because it was cheaper than the other stores. They had him put on a long black wig and a fancy necklace, just to see if the "new look" would work.

When the chaos magic strikes, teenage common werewolf Daniel 'Oz' Osborne becomes 800 years old Hungarian Lycan Clan Leader Lucian.

Within the body, the lesser demonic wolf was devoured by the spirit of the Lycan Alpha. The feral creature replaced by the powerful being no longer bonded to the light of the moon. He didn't know about his curse, until he lost it that night.

Memories tear threw the barriers of his mind. Born the Lycan slave of the Vampire lord Viktor. Hiding with Sonya from a crazy preacher as the sun rose and the affair that arose when she arranged to marry the vampire lord Marcus's son Nikolas. The wanton Lycan servant Leyba betraying them in jealousy. Himself beaten and forced to watch as Sonya was burnt to death, still pregnant with there child. His rebellion against the vampires and years of trying to unite the Corvinus vampire and lycan bloodlines. He remembers his death at the hands of Kraven by silver nitrate rounds. He died satisfied, knowing that his wife would be avenged and his aim had been achieved.

Oz pulls himself from the memories to see Shinigami Willow walk in.

Since Halloween, Willow learned that her original body had become a strange faux body, one that allows her to heal rapidly and when she releases her soul from it, it becomes sealed inside his soul allowing her to remaining visible. As a result she has two bodies, one civilian, one warrior.

When others asks her about it, she tells them of some Urahara guy's untraceable shinigami-to-human gigai and the mad scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lieutenant and so-called "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, who is the ultimate result of his gigai and modified soul research. A seal-able body double isn't that strange.

"How are you feeling, Oz?"

"I'm dealing with six centuries of memories. I could be better."

"Have you thought about Buffy's idea?"

"Lucian died watching Selene create the first lycan-vampire hybrid. I think I'll stay the way I am."

"There is a reason I'm here. We need your help for a mission."

Oz puts his guitar in it's case and slowly rises with an animal's preternatural grace.

"No Problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 04:CHASER AND CHASED Part 1 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**November 23, 1997**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Change went far beyond the living world to worlds of the dead and other dimensions.

There were many who dressed as creatures and monsters summoned from other realms and worlds. When the change occurred, they "returned" to those realms, in reality they changed part of other worlds or created new realms between worlds. These realms continued to grow and evolve beyond imagination, changing the nature of the other worlds.

Some of the changed became corrupt spirits that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. They created more of there kind from the sea of dead and they tore a space between the living and the dead to hide in.

Some spirits possesses the living, changing them, or possessed the dead, animating them. Some of the living were pulled into the world of spirits and changed into something other than human.

In Poland, the most nightmarish creatures were born of human history. Auschwitz-Birkenau, the largest of the German Nazi concentration and extermination camps, gave birth to a creature of rage, fear, and suffering. Lesser monsters were born from others camps to follow the strongest.

The Imperial Japanese Army units were covert medical experiment units of the Imperial Japanese Army which researched biological warfare through human experimentation during the Second Sino-Japanese War (1937 - 1945) and World War II. The sites of Unit 731 - Auschwitz of the East - and the others also spawns there own demons seeking revenge and destruction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Limits**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The armored buses are ready to leave. They use to be ordinary intercity coach buses before Halloween, but after the event they were modified by the various mechanics, wrench wenches, and mad scientists into mobile fortresses.

Holy Forging is the name given to a process in which metal objects are blessed, reforged in a purifying fire, cooled with holy water, and then blessed and charmed again. It's done an interesting factory run in the heart of Sunnydale known as "Field of Blades". It's run by seven Christian monks, five nuns (All Roman Catholic) , five miko (Shinto shrine maidens), four druids, three bad ass priests, three Buddhist Monks, two Native American shamans, one living Buddha (mummy version) and one Pope. What is interesting is before Halloween, only one priest and one Buddhist Monk were the same.

The buses were taken apart, reforged, and assembled into new forms meant to stop supernatural attacks. A strong frame and suspension, thin metal walls replaced with hardened steel and metal plates, thin windows covered by bars and metal shutters, and radiators filled with holy water. Every piece of the engine and every pipe blessed and shielded. Even the individual screws are blessed and the special large armored tires.

The Buses are also loaded with weapons including several weapon ports on the sides, a couple of cannons mounted on the roof with the users protected by metal cages, and one mechanic built the buses with a modified flamethrower system He designed it so the driver could step on an additional pedal next to accelerator and flames would erupt from outer sides of buses without enough power to kill, a nastier version of the carjacking deterrent built by South African inventor Charl Fourie.

"Have you heard of the Mascot Massacres?" asks Shinigami Willow

"The what Massacres?" asks Oz

"The Halloween spell effected all costumes and those connected to them. The mascot monsters turns out to be stronger than 'normal' due to the years of accumulated energy. The greater the faith in the team and the number of people that witnesses the mascot, the more powerful the monster was created."

"It's a good thing our Mascot was eaten." says the Lycan Lord of Music.

"Don't mention that to Xander." says Willow with a nasty look, "The USC Mascot became a powerful Trojan soldier on a white horse, but Oski from Berkeley and Scotty from UC Riverside both became immense demon bears that ate there entire universities."

"What about Disneyland?" says Janna, "One witch did a scan and the entire place is missing, all that remains is an immense crater. We know it didn't explode because the resulting thermal radiation would have incinerated us. The only trace leads to somewhere near the New York wastelands."

"That would explain the radio Intel I got." says Oz, "The New York Alpha is someone called Bigby Wolf."

Willow's eyes widen, "Big Bad Wolf!?"

"Correct. He's not some Disney character anymore, he's a massive wolf bigger than a house and command hurricane force winds. He's also married to a woman named Snow and has seven cubs."

Raven arrives with a small backpack.

"A slight change of plans. We will need to make a pit stop at a Catholic Church in Sunnyside. The town's resources are depleted and and they need evac."

"Any defenders?" asks Willow

"An 'Halloween-is-evil' Parent Group prevented most of them from trick-or-treating, as a result while they didn't get many monsters, they didn't have many protectors when the monsters from other towns invaded. The only real defenders are a trio of women: Sister Rosette Christopher, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi Note those are there fictional persons, there original personas were wiped."

"I'll see if we have files on them on the way"

The four enters the bus and join the other groups. The groups of children that were lead by the volunteers have become teams under there command. It's interesting that they used common themes to prevent the children from getting confused and the same theme now binds each groups.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus Alpha Crew: 21 56 passenger limit.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow's Team is called Megane Gan or Glasses Gang. Each member of her group excluding the ones wearing demon masks wore glasses. The two that didn't wore bright enough colors that Willow let it pass. The rest became a group that would most demons away.

Gendo Ikari, a confident, brooding, super-intelligent, self-possessed, self-controlled, cunning, intimidating master manipulator. At least he has charm and science background to help.

"At least I'm free from that spineless wimp. I create a machine to safeguard humanity and what does he do. He cries out how I was never there for him. Why would I want him? He only has one use, as a pilot."

It's also ironic, that while he was completely converted into Gendo Ikari, his biological age is currently 14, the same as his son in Neon Genesis Evangeleon.

Brad Crawford. The young brown haired boy grew in a six-foot-one bishounen (pretty boy) with black hair and steel blue eyes. His code name is Oracle and was an assassin/bodyguard with has the ability to see parts of the future before they happen. He's also skilled with his fists and his Walther PPK.

Crawford is currently nodding at Gendo's rants. After dealing with crime boss Reiji Takatori and his twisted family, he can handle one megalomaniac ranting about his loss command. He uses his powers to determine if anything interesting will be happening soon, but is disappointed that he will have to listen to the fool for at least another new hours.

Kabuto Yakushi. A very mysterious person with very odd hair color. A powerful elite ninja and master skill medic with the ability to heal and kill with a touch. Willow is disturbed he was the right hand to the Big Bad in the manga, but having a medic on any team is good idea.

He's currently adding poison to a set of senbon (acupuncture needles). This poison is designed to kill extremely power opponents and was developed to kill a boy named Naruto. Kabuto grins as he remembers his encounters with Naruto. The first meeting at the chunin selection exam. There battle during Orochimaru's search for Tsunade and how they met again after Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke.

"It's a shame. I spent so much time creating this poison, yet I never used it."

He then pales when he sees Roberta with Scary Shiny Glasses.

Roberta. Willow would never suspected that a little girl dressed in an odd maid's uniform could become a bad-ass. When she was still a little brown-haired girl introduce herself as "Roberta, a maid who has worked for four years at the Loveless household in Venezuela" she thought it was cute.

Then after Halloween she learned Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Willow watched as the woman in her mid-twenties still dressed as a maid tear threw demons like the original Terminator threw cops.

"You are ruining the seats!"

Ceil looked like a ordinary school girl, but turned out to five-foot-seven vampire killing machine.

"Keep it down, Roberta. Not all of us are Immortal."

She told Willow that she was once the 17th host body of Dead Apostles (Powerful Vampire) Michael Roa Valdamjong. She became a vampire and killed everyone in her village, the massacre only ended when Arcueid Brunestud arrived and killed her, part of her duty involving killing Roa whenever he reincarnates. However, unlike previous hosts, she returned to life after Roa had moved on to a new host. She learned the only way for her to end her immortality was to eliminate Roa.

What's more disturbing is Ciel awoke in this world to find herself immortal after she was killed by a lucky sword swing. That could mean Roa was also recreated.

"Has anybody scene my book?"

The only member of Willow's group that doesn't have an evil past is Fuu Hououji. A calm genius girl with supernatural archery skills and the ability to manipulate magical currents of wind. The "Wind of Phoenix Temple" said she got those powers from being a magical girl in another dimension, but she's still considered the most normal of the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is staying behind with the medics, but his team is going on the mission. They are referred to as "Upper Half" since they are composed of half-human characters.

Shiori is the smallest resembling an eight year old with white hair and purple eyes, but considering she's a hanyou (half Japanese demon) she could be far older. The dark skinned girl can generate powerful barriers, which is strange according to her since she use to a need a blood crystal.

She's currently holding a softball-size sphere of Yoki (Youkai energy), a protective barrier that holds her little stuffed white dog as a test. She doesn't like being separate from Xander, but she is glade she's with the others.

The next member and only male is Jio Freed. A young boy with spiky half-black half-white hair, mismatched eyes, and boomerang. His parents, the Freemans, thought the character from O-Parts Hunter was cute. They didn't know it's original Japanese name was 666 Satan.

"I hoped I packed enough food for this trip."

Now we have a kid with great battle skill, great trust towards his friends and an ability to persevere, who also had his world's version of Lucifer (Satan) inside him. Thankfully, he dressed post time skip and the evil eliminated There are a few bad traits remaining tho.

"I hope we find some treasure on this trip."

Dawn was part of Xander's group, so she is also part of Upper Half, even with her command level.

'I hope we find people on this trip." she says to Jio, "The people are the most important part of mission."

"Duh! I know that." says Jio rubbing the back of his head, "Money would be a nice bonus."

Dawn can't help but admire Jio. According to the files on the various costume characters they managed to create, Jio managed to defeat his inner demon permanently. Raven still has to deal with her connection to Trigon, a connection which also possesses as a spiritual copy.

Setsuna Sakurazaki is a 16 year old girl standing four-foot-eleven with black hair and dark brown eyes. She looks like a normal Japanese school girl, but she's actually a winged hanyou the daughter of a Human and Crow with white wings. Her eyes are covered by contacts and her hair is dyed to hide her albinism compounding her mixed heritage.

"If Toko or Motoko could only see me now."

She's a master Shinmei-ryu kenjutsu (Japanese swordsmanship), a style in which attacks are sword skills infused with ki and are mostly used in demon Kuzunoha was a mercenary who taught Setsuna other aspects of the Shinmei-ryu style after her relocation to Mahora. Motoko Aoyama is the successor to the Shinmei-ryu, the parent to the Kyoto style she uses. She remembers meeting Motoko after she found Motoko chasing a boy named Keitaro with her blade.

"I wonder if I'll find more people from Mahora. According to the files, the entire thirty plus collection is out there. Neji would be great help, but I don't feel right wanting him in this world.

Setsuna is also skilled in magic and even if she is part demon, her angelic wings bring hope to the refugees and scare the crap out of demons.

The other swords-woman is a tall thin woman with silver eyes, light-blond-to-white hair, and pointed ears. She wears a uniform consisting of pale grey, tightly-fitting long sleeve shirt and pants. Over this, she wear some pieces of armor, shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons), large wrist guards (Vambraces), large shoulder pieces (Spaulders) and a partial skirt (Fauld). She also wears a cape and fabric with an odd cross-like symbols and carries a huge Scottish sword known as Claymore.

The girl named Priss once told Xander of her world, a medieval world under attack by sentient monsters that feed on human guts Yoma, an organization in her world creates the Claymores by implanting Yoma flesh and blood into humans, thus creating hybrids that are more powerful than the original Yoma, in addition to their weapons training and often greater intelligence.

Priss is the most secretive of the group and most of files pertaining to the manga series Claymore have gone missing, which leaves greater mysteries.

"What are you eating, Priss?" asks Setsuna, noticing the Claymore has been ignoring her in favor of food.

"Hagis"

The last member is Aerith Gainsborough, a character from Final Fantasy VII video game. A member of an ancient wicca-like race, she is a powerful white mage able to cast healing and support magic. She's also skilled with a staff, but she is her team's medic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last team is Buffy's Team which some people are calling the Mon-Stars, which annoys the group since Michael Jordan's Space Jam had a bunch of alien villains named that. Buffy's group is composed of classic lot of monsters, but each different then the tradition or Hollywood version. The same way that she isn't a normal vampire and Oz isn't a normal werewolf, none of the monsters are "normal".

Jill Nanashi was dressed a mermaid with legs and became a fusion of human and a mermaid from the series Mermaid Saga by Rumiko Takahashi. Those mermaids are creatures whose flesh is both magical and poisonous. Nine in Ten people who eat the flesh of a mermaid die, the remainder become monstrous fish creatures called Lost Souls. Jill was one of the one in million to gain immortality and over eight hundreds years of knowledge. She is Buffy's swords-woman and is also a skilled manipulator.

"I hope they have bottled water. I've been feeling dry recently."

One boy was dressed as Remus Lupin, a wizard from the series Harry Potter. He was infected with Lycanthropy at a young age and when the Event occurred he became a giant rampaging wolf. The bite of the alpha Lyman Oz allowed Remus gain control over his massive form. He's Buffy's team mage and is also a brooder thinking about Harry, Remus' friends, his wife Tonks, and his son Teddy, who never got a chance to really know him.

He waves a wand and a glass of water appears in Jill's hands.

"Thank you, Remmie."

The other girl on her team dressed as Lilith Aensland, the short purple-haired succubus from the Darkstalkers fighting game series. The lolicon outfit would have been rejected if her mother didn't dress as Nevan from Devil May Cry for a costume party and her older sister dressed as Morrigan Aensland, another succubus from the same Darkstalkers game. The miniature succubus calls herself Lilith and may be the most powerful of Buffy's group.

"I hope there is plenty of excitement on this trip"

It's interesting to note that Royal Aensland succubus don't seek combat just for the fun of it, but for actual physical need. Inside there body is an organ that secretes a fluid that sustains them. It secretes the fluid when there bodies are stimulated, by either sex or combat. This organ separates them from the common energy-draining succubus and if a succubus was placed in a sensory deprivation tank it could kill her. As a result, no matter how dangerous the mission, the Aesland sisters are ready for combat.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" yells Willow letting out a little spiritual pressure.

There are a pair of twin girls named Amy and May who dressed as Fantasy Elves. Amy dressed as wood elf with druidic magic, empathy, enhanced physical powers, and kick-ass archery skills. May wanting to be different and dressed a half-dark elf fighter/wizard. The girl is lethal with a sword and can throw massive lightning attacks.

The twins always fought before, but suddenly becoming opposite spectrum elves, one Lawful God and one Chaotic Evil, has made them fight nearly every waking moment. At least it's improved there skills faster then fighting plain vampires can.

The last is a Zombie named Phil. This Zombie doesn't follow any of the normal rules and doesn't come from normal world either. Phil remembers the world he lived a flat planet carried by four elephants standing on the back of a gigantic space-turtle. He's not slow or weak, he's fully sentient and has all of his memories and personality, and he wasn't changed by an evil spell or virus. He was just too stubborn to die and is now powered by the will to live.

"Amy! May! Knock it off!"

The blue-gray skinned walking corpse has dyed blue hair and white eyes. His tall, thin form is currently clad in an outfit made by Ceil. Black boots, pants, black top, black arm bands, and black gloves. The numerous straps, cords, and a studded collar add to the bondage look. It actually serves a purpose as the black leathery material is enchanted to prevent decay, helping to preserve his body and the straps and cords allow him to tie a severed part back on until he can get it sticked up again.

"Your turning me into a pin cushion." says Phil pulling a arrow from chest trying not to pull out anything that was vital. He may not need any of his internal organs, but he likes still having them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus Beta**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Chase watches her troops with a calculated look. Unlike the Scoobies, she wasn't a volunteer chosen by Snyder and forced to take care of trick-or-treaters. If Partytown hadn't messed up and ruined her costume, the chaos wave that consumed Sunnydale would have turned her into a feline, either an actual house pet, a anthropomorphic animal, or therianthrope. Instead of becoming a house cat, a furry, or a shape shifter, she became a person who commands respect from her tropes.

The children that bought Ethan's costumes, attuned to the energy, resulted in more powerful than normal transformations. While the Scoobies took command of there own groups, she and her followers took command of those who lost there volunteer leaders. Some were children of friends, other were powerful strangers. With the military training she gained from the transformation, she has turned a group of transformed children into a small army under her command.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ethan's Costume Shop Pre-Halloween**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Chase, 17 year old Queen C of Sunnydale High School, looks at the various costumes. She had originally planned to go as a slinky cat costume from the more expensive store, Partytown. Then she learned an employee accidentally started a fire and the combination of flame, water, and chemicals ruined her order and several dozen others. Most of the Partytown client who hadn't picked up there costumes, had to come to Ethan's to buy a quick replacement.

She is surprised by the Cosplay costumes, which are actually better quality than Partytown's best.

"I think I was ripped off." says Cordelia, "I hope that refund clears."

She looks threw each costume and finds the final three choices.

One is a seifuku - a sailor-style Japanese school uniform with a short multi-color shirt, red-rim white gloves and red-rim white boots. It also has a gold heart-shaped locket with feathery wings on the sides and a large pair of feathery angel wings. It also comes with a tiara, scepter, and a golden wig done in a very strange hair style. It would be a good costume if her and her minion were going as a team, but tonight it's everyone for herself.

The next costume is a fishnet mess bodysuit covered by a black mini top and brown mini shirt. It also comes with a metal plate headband, sandal-sneakers, a set of daggers, and a temporary tattoo resembling three comma. It's all covered by a tan jacket Cordelia thinks it would attract a lot of attention, but the ninja punk look isn't right for a Queen.

The last costume is unique, looking like it came from a Wuxia film. It's dark red Chinese clothing with a gold edge jacket, a loose shirt, loose pants, and red boots. The sleeves are protected by armbands and the black wig comes with a gold hair piece. The costume also comes with a pair of red contact lens.

She sees the profile of a powerful skilled woman surrounded by fire and reads the attached card, "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation"

"Found something."

Ethan's quick reflexes save him from a spray of mace.

"That's a bad habit."

"I keep on hearing that, Miss." says Ethan, "So, does the Fire Princess interest you?"

"It's not the kind of princess I'm used to."

"What kind of Princess would you want to be, Miss? A submissive property of royalty to be rescued from dangers and then become a pretty baby maker or a skilled fighting prodigy, the cunning leader of a conquering army and the best warrior in the army?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That Halloween Night, Cordelia Chase merged with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. It was only a strong will that allowed Cordelia's persona to survive She remembers every act did by the Dragon Lady of the Fire-benders. She was a Magnificent Bastard, who lied and manipulated people for her own ends and was a sadistic fighter. She even tortured animals and lacked remorse in her youth like a sociopath.

Cordelia looks down at her hands now covered in a blue/black flame. In Azula's world, there are four nations corresponding to the four elements and the people of each of these nations can manipulate that element. Azula's people the Firebenders could manipulate flame with there fast, aggressive attacks and techniques. Azula as a prodigy could produce powerful blue flame and lightning attacks.

When the world was covered in darkness, it changed the nature of her power. The origin of Firebending comes from the Sun and was taught by dancing with dragons. Her new focus and determination to recreate the world gave birth to the dark flames and lightning she now wields.

"You OK, Lady Cordelia"

She looks at her soldiers again.

The costume she almost wore gave birth to her own group's commander, her second in command. The 24 year old Asian woman stands five foot six, a hundred one pounds with brown hair and purple hair. She's an extremely skilled kunoichi and a sadistic fighter, an special elite ninja of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leave).

"I'm fine. Bad memories."

"We all have them." says Anko rubbing the side of her neck. Her former teacher may not even exist in this world, but his cursed seal on her shoulder still throbs with malignant power.

The next member of her team is Sailor Moon, also known as Usagi Tsukino in civilian mode. The girl has changed from the angelic magical girl she was. The soul of each Sailor Senshi (Warriors) is connected to the soul of the planet they protect and manipulate an element based on that planet's nature. As the warrior of the moon she possessed powers over light, love, and healing.

In this new dark world of the crimson moon, her powers have changed to include power over darkness, lust, and decay. It's reflected in her four foot eleven body with her pale skin turning dark and her long golden hair turning silver white. In her transformed state, the blue-eyed teenager's seifuku has been replaced by a piece of leather-like material resembling a ancient Roman fighter's outfit. The white has turned a silver grey and her once beautiful feathery wings have grown into the black wings of a fallen angel.

"You think we will be able to get more food."

Fortunately or not, her personality is mostly the same outside of battle.

"Meatball headed idiot."

"Your as mean as Rei, M!"

"I should hope so."

Monet Yvette Clarisse Maria Therese St. Croix is a citizen of France, Yugoslavia, and Algeria and was born a mutant, a more advance evolution of humanity. She stands five foot eleven a hundred twenty five pounds with brown eyes and long black hair. She goes by the codename M and people say it stands for Miss Perfect. Cordy can't help it would have made a great costume if someone hadn't bought it first.

The person now consumed by Monet persona is an Alpha-level mutant possessing superhuman senses, agility, strength, speed, and reflexes like a Slayer, but also possess Invulnerability, a powerful healing factor (superior to slayers), and telepathy. Cordelia sometimes calls Monet, her super slayer.

"Looks like a fallen angel acts like a baby." says a tall woman checking her machine rifle/flamethrower. "I'm beginning to miss the bugs. At least they had guts."

Ripley is a tall dark haired woman dressed in red leather body suit and boots. She's Cordelia's weapon specialist and also possesses immense alien strength and corrosive blood. Cordelia smiles remembering one vampire biting Ripley's next and falling to the ground screaming as his mouth dissolved.

The last member of her group isn't on the bus. Seto Kamiki Jurai, Plenipotentiary of Jurai, is currently working on the regeneration of her tree ship Mikagami. The people of alien planet Jurei extend there life spans using a symbiotic relationship with there Goddess' space trees, in return the trees are made mobile. They become the heart of organic ships and travel with the Juraian where they go.

The 10,000 year old Devil Princess of Jurai is not someone you command, it's someone you either obey or work with. According to her, she met her husband Utsutsumi Galaxy Police Academy and gave him a choice, Marriage or Death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordette Aprodesia was a five foot two blue-eyed blond with no real dreams or skills. She wore a slinky black dress and gloves and black wig for Halloween. What made the outfit unique was a temporary red tattoo above her breasts that she hoped would catch attention. She also carried a large red candy stone the size of his fist the shop owner called a Philo-what stone.

When Halloween night occurred, her essence was torn apart and reformed into a homunculus. A monster created by forbidden experiments in alchemy, in the subject of human transmutation. At any time there can be seven homunculi, each named after a Cardinal Sin and each possessing a unique power outside immortality and regeneration. The one she became Lust, was the ultimate lance, able to extend her fingers into hair-thin blades can slice the strongest of objects and the strongest of men to pieces.

"I hope this trip will be interesting."

The chaos magic also converted the red candy into a true Philosopher's Stone: A stone inside her, whose captured souls sustain her life until she can find a way to become human. It believed nothing of Aprodesia's memories and persona would have survived if Lust hadn't desperately to hold onto the memories of being human.

"When is it ever boring, Lust!?"

The first member of her group is 15 year old Temari of the Sand. She stands five foot two with teal eyes and blond hair done in four spiky ponytails. She's dressed in a form-fitting short sleeved kimono with a wide belt and sandals. She also carries a huge Japanese fan which she uses to create hurricane force winds.

Temari was a Jounin (Elite Ninja) in Sunagakure no Sato (Village hidden in the Sand) and her brother Garra was the leader of there ninja village, the Kazekage. Now she taking orders from a sadistic fire princess, the crazy special Jounin she met during the Leaf Chunin Exams, and a soulless sex freak.

Temari is also angry that two of her companions, the smart ones, are busy on another project leaving her to deal with a prophecy obsessed witch named Lavender Brown. If she wanted this fate and destiny crap she would have taken that offer from the Hyuuga council.

"I have good predictions about this trip."

Lavender is an pretty English witch with above average magical strength. She also has minor wolf traits from being seriously injured by the savage evil werewolf Fenrir Greyback during the Second battle of Hogwarts, a major turning point in her Wizarding World History.

The missing members are Washu Hakubi and Ami Mizuno.

Washu, an over 20,000 year old former goddess of knowledge and Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe is working with limited materials to built up there defenses and supplies, and to solve the "Red Sky" problem, the energy field surrounding the world in eternal night. Temari shivers at the memory of five foot eleven green eyed demon with hair the color of red crab. She let Washu make an upgrade to her fan and almost blew down three city blocks by accident.

Ami Mizuno was a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury to be precise. The young genius was studying in medical school, when she was pulled into out world in her transformed state. Then her magical power mutated from controlling and producing all phases of water, to becoming a lesser goddess of Yukionna (snow women). She gained a level of control that frightening and also gained incredible speed like her namesake the Roman God Mercury. She now spends her time working with Washu avoiding using her powers after an incident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aura watches Cordelia plan the mission with her second in command. She looks very different from the Asian model she was. She dresses in a three-layer kimono typical of Kagura dancers and wears a pair of earrings (each is a string of five light green beads with a feather at the end). The irises of her eyes are red and her ears are pointy.

Aura, one of the smarter Cordettes, dressed as Kagura from the series Inuyasha. She retains her memories of being a spoiled human, but she also remembers her short life as wind sorceress demon. She was born an incarnation of evil demon Naraku with name meaning "the dance of the gods" and the ability to control winds using dances. Her only desire was to be free like the wind, but Naraku held her heart in his grasp and could destroy her with a squeeze. As a mocking final gesture, Naraku grants Kagura her wish by giving her back her heart, only to subsequently poison her, ensuring that her freedom will be short-lived and extremely painful.

Now Kagura lives in her and she is free to do as she pleases, but she still has to do the commands of others to ensure her survival.

"How's the wind blowing?"

"No Tornadoes today."

Azkadellia the Sorceress is no longer a dictator since the destruction of the Witch that possessed her. Kagura can understand the situation, as her late master Naraku manipulated the mind of Kohaku to slaughter innocent people and attack his only surviving family, his sister Sango. The same way Azkadellia's sister was able to exorcise and melt of the Witch, Sango helped Kohaku break free of Naraku's power.

Azkadellia powers have been weakened by the altered world, but she still possesses numerous magical attacks and her mobats (meter-tall winged monkeys), but she still despairs at the loss of special magical rapport with her sister. It's the reason, she will be staying in Sunnydale, despite the magical power she possesses.

Tenten sits behind Kagura. The brown eyed Asian girl, dressed in Chinese clothing, is vital to missions. She is a Chunin (Jouneyman-level) kunoichi of Konoha carries a large summoning scroll containing thousands of throwing weapons she can throw with a hundred percent accuracy. She's also the one who created sealing scroll to carry the food, water, and medical supplies. With these scroll they can carry large amounts of supplies and equipment without the weight, as each object exists only as a marking on paper until it's summoned.

"Let's see 150 blessed kunai, 300 HF shuriken, 1500 anti-vamp senbon, 10 2L bottles of holy water, a Icha Icha 3-Pak..."

"Hold it, cutie. Come Come Paradise?? Those porno books that master ninja Jiraiya wrote!?"

"Naruto Uzumaki once told me he developed his ninja centerfold technique because the village was full of perverts. I've found out without the Internet, people are desperate for porn. I've sold copies of these books for a power generator, three trucks, and 200 gallons of gasoline."

"Woah." says Arshes taking a look inside an unsealed book, "Looks like something Darsh would write as a autobiography. "

"Really?" says Tenten blushing badly.

Arshes Nei is a beautiful woman looking like she came off an 80s rock poster. As a hybrid of human and dark elf, she has dark eyes, dark skin, and long wild black hair. It also grants her intense magical power. The woman dressed in tight clothing and medieval fantasy armor is a powerful fighter and sorceress. While Azkadellia is good with spells and summons, Arshes is a skilled fighter and powerful spell caster that almost conquered her world with her fellow Divine Kings. She was known as Thunder Empress, which she proved recently when she sent twelve vampires and eight demons to oblivion with her sword of Lightning God. She's also become a teacher and older sister to May on Buffy's Team, hopefully May won't fall for a Magnificent Bastard like Arshes did.

The missing member of Aura/Kagura's group is Rommie. She the independent humanoid avatar to the AI controlled starship Glorious Heritage-class Andromeda Ascendant. Something went wrong in her creation, an entropic force resulted in Rommie remaining child size and the incomplete starship appearing in a cocoon-like shell. Head Scientist Washu says as the ship Andromeda regenerates, little Rommie will grow and eventually awaken, but it could take years.

The last member is a miko (Shinto shrine maiden) named Rei Hino. She was the magical girl named Sailor Mars and the Event mutated her into a five foot three Purple-Eyed Incarnation of Fire. The fire youkai she was become is almost equal to Azula-Cordelia and can produce sacred flames that burn demons and vampires worse than sunlight and blessed silver. She's also skilled in archery and can produce burning sacred arrows that can destroy a dozen vampires with a single shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Cordette is Gwen who lost an inch in height when she became the five foot five Sheena Fujibayashi from Tales of Symphonia. A beautiful woman from the flourishing world of Tethe'alla, Gwen's new persona found herself on a world filled with mana. Unlike the world of Sylvarant, the dark Earth is filled with concentrated magical and spiritual energy, energy that grow day by day. The ninja girl is glad she's not the only ninja in town and her summon spirit Shadow is now more powerful than ever, but she still misses her friends Lloyd, Colette, even Zelos.

Her partner is Seth Nightroad. She looks like a cute little girl with short black hair and green eyes, but in reality she over nine hundred years old and an extremely powerful Crusnik. In a distant future, alien technology discovered by colonists resulted in the creation of creatures similar to the vampires of legend, the Methusalah. It also resulted in the creation of more powerful being from the genetically engineered, a vampire that feeds on other vampires and possesses immense powers. Seth possess destructive sound powers in her powered mode.

"Abel always had a sweet tooth. Sixteen spoonfuls of sugar."

Sheena is amazed at the sweet girl who was once Empress Augusta Vradica of the New Human Empire, the leader of Methusalah, and one of the most powerful women in the world.

It's also amazing is that there an alien sitting behind her. A five-foot-six hundred twenty pound humanoid alien with blue eyes, white skin, and long white hair. It's shocking is Hepzibah has a tail and is covered in a fine, white fur. According to her, she a Mephitisoid, a member of a catlike species long dominated by another alien species known as the Shi'ar.

She like the rest of her species possess night vision, retractable claws, acute olfactory senses, and pheromone odors used to communicate and suggest action. She herself is an expert marksman.

"So your people are like shunks?" asks Seth.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, Mine are a bloodsuckers."

The most normal of the lot is Galaxy Police Officer Kiyone Makibi, who is actually pretty relaxed with her klutz partner Mihoshi. She's a twenty three years old beauty standing five foot nine with teal green hair. She's dressed in a galaxy police uniform with a red headband. She's actually taking the more dangerous missions to avoid Lady Seto's "match making".

Next to her is another near normal girl. Hinata Hyuuga is a busty young girl with dark indigo pupil-less eyes and long black hair past her shoulders. She wears an over sized jacket, pants and formal sandals. She another Chunin-level Konoha Kunoichi. She's a taijutsu (hand-to-hand) fighter possessing the doujutsu Byakugan (eye technique - white eye).

When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the tenketsu; the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings, the higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks.

Hinata can use these the Byakugan and her family's Juken (Gentle Fist) to attack the inner organs of an opponent, produce a spherical defense shield, or shoot chakra from her finger tips that can cut incoming projectiles like laser beams. She a very sweet, shy girl, which amuses Sheena.

The last member is Makoto Kino, another Sailor Senshi. The Five foot six green eyed brunette looks normal and she was a ordinary martial artist and great cook and gardener, but the event altered her ability to manipulate certain aspects of nature, particularly lightning and wood. Jupiter's spiritual energy, also known as mana or magic fuel, channeled by her soul and the chaos changed her from a creature whose spirit is limited by body, a mortal to a creature whose body is limited by spirit, a youkai. She now possesses the ability to manipulate all plant life and can generate massive amounts of lightning. As a result she forms a lightning power trio with Arshes and May.

"I hope I packed enough food. Usagi is bad enough, but these girls eat like starving lake of piranha."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last and most ambitious of the Cordette is Harmony Kendall. She wore a simple black dress that once beyond to an Opera singer. A few add ons from Ethan's resulted in the rebirth of Diva. The five-foot-two Japanese beauty with blue eyes and long black hair looks normal, but she is actually over a hundred and seventy years old.

She is a Queen to hematophagous (blood drinking) bat-like creatures that live by feeding on human blood. She the only original Chiropteran possessing enhanced speed, strength, and endurance that surpasses those of their chevaliers (vampire servants) and other chiroptera.

She's actually very dangerous, but without her sister's chevaliers she can't reproduce and she's about to enter a hibernation period, so command of her group has been given to a transformed newbie. Cordelia can say one think about Harmony as she is now, if she still exists, she won't have to deal with the airhead for a few decades. Diva is currently forming a cocoon in a secure area marked 721226. She is guarded team of chevaliers, the football team she feed her blood to a few days ago.

The newbie-turned-replacement Cordette is Ceras Victoria, a 19-year-old English woman and former cop with blond hair and red eyes. She was another cute police girl in her hometown of Cheddar, until it was destroyed by a vampire vicar and his arm of ghouls, zombies created when a vampire bites a non-virgin or someone of the same gender. She was "saved" by Alucard, Hellsing's ultimate weapon and turned into a vampire herself.

After drinking the blood of her fallen friend, a mercenary playboy named Pip, she became a full grown No Life Queen and was easily able to shred the force of Millenium, a Nazi terrorist organization using supernatural agents like artificial vampires, werewolves, and the like. It was her master Alucard - the enhanced Dracula - that finally wiped out the enemy forces, but many who fought her were annihilated like insects. She's currently the most powerful vampire on the Hellmouth and acts as Tsunade's bodyguard, when not helping Queen C.

Ino Yamanaka is rare. She's a 15-year-old blond chunin of Konoha with training in mind control and medical ninjutsu. She looks normal dressed in a sleeveless button-up shirt with a short mini-skirt. She also wears fishnet over her elbows and knees, and carries a Kunai (throwing dagger) holster on her right leg.

What makes her completely unique is she was changed completely, after she was changed. When she awoke, she encountered an injured Diva. Diva lashes out and Ino injured her with a Kunai. In the struggle Ino accidentally swallowed some of Diva's blood becoming a chevalier. There has never been a female, since male chevaliers are drone to the queens, and queens use there twin sister's chevalier to reproduce

Chevaliers possess immense speed, strength and endurance and have vast shape-shifting abilities allowing them to transform there entire bodies or just a body part into that of a bat-like chiropteran. They can also transform into any human they have feed on. There final ability is regeneration, able to heal instantly from any non-lethal wounds. These vampiric abilities combined with her kunoichi skills have made his ninja girl a heavy hitter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"All tight!" yells Cordelia, "Let's get moving!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Part 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE RECORD**

Bus Alpha - Scoobies - Current: 21 Limit: 56

Mission: North to Cyborg City

Side: Church in Sunnyside

Bus Beta - Cordelia's Crew - Current: 19 Limit: 56

Mission: South to Mage Town.

Home Base:

Washu Hakubi, Seto Kamiki Jurai, and Ami Mizuno - Red Sky Problem and Ship Regeneration.

Andromeda - Hibernation while ship body regenerates.

Diva - Entering Hibernation

Home Front: Joyce is in command with Xander in Medical, Giles in Information, and a Pope in Weapons development.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Book 1 Part 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Plot: The story splits after this. One chapters deals with Bus Alpha, one chapter with Bus Beta, one chapter with hometown. I may decide to split it into three seperate story arcs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 05: CHASER AND CHASED Part 2A **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Spider Wars**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the ruins of a large city covered in cables and webs of spider silk, two armies clash.

One of the most popular outfits for Halloween was Spiderman and they didn't all become the same person, as the result a race of spider-powered humanoids were born. The Spider men (and spider women) were crippled by psychological problems that plagued Peter Parker and the others with Spider Powers. They were forced to hide away and support each other, becoming what would be communities.

They were joined by similar creatures and other spider-related characters, but problems arose. The reluctant heroes rose to the fight the evil that had been hiding amongst them. Now, the two armies faces each other, everyone dressed either in crimson, blue, white, black, or a mix.

The good are lead by the 616 Council. They are people who were transformed into the most canon versions of Marvel comics' characters.

The Leader of the council is Peter Parker, the original Spiderman, husband of Mary Jane Watson. He stands five foot ten with hazel eyes and brown hair and is dressed in the classic red web pattern and blue outfit. He stands like a symbol for the others. He was the one who bite by a radioactive spider and gained it's powers.

The second is Scarlet Spider. He was created from Peter Parker's DNA by the insane geneticist Jackal, who was obsessed with Peter's late girl friend Gwen Stacy. Ben Reilly was made to fight him but he was seemingly killed during the battle, but he later returned years later. The last thing Ben remembers is his death at the hands of Green Goblin. He stands with his brother dressed in his red costume with a sleeve-less blue top marked with the spider.

The third is Spider-Woman, a woman named Jessica Miriam Drew. Jessica's father Jonathan was geneticist who was funded by uranium deposits on his land. He later injected Jessica with a untested spider serum to save her from radiation poisoning. This serum, combined with years in a genetic accelerator gave her superhuman physical abilities, immunity to toxins, poisons, drugs, and radiation, wall-crawling, and bio-electricity manipulation she refers to as Venom Blasts. She can also fly, which separates her from the others.

She stands five foot ten with green eyes and long black hair dyed red. She's currently in a red costume with yellow front, boots, gloves, and webbing under the arms.

The fourth is Arachne, a woman named Julia Cornwall Carpenter. A secretive government group called The Commission decided to create their own superhero. She was injected with a mix of spider venom and exotic plant extracts in a government experiment,which gave Julia powers very similar to those of Spider-Man, except her spider powers are psionic (psychic) in nature

She stands five foot nine with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She wears a black costume with a white spider on the front and white patches on forearms, forelegs, and shoulders.

The fifth and final council member Toxin, a man named Patrick Mulligan. He was a New York Cop who gained his powers from bonding with a alien symbiote, the grandson of Venom, a symbiote who bonded with Peter Parker earlier in his career. The symbiote granted Patrick all of Spiderman's powers plus the symbiote ability to alter his appearance and generate solid weapons.

He's the most menacing form. He stands six foot two, two hundred fifteen pounds with blue eyes and brown hair in civilian form, but as Toxin his body is covered in a living costume, black below the waist with red veins, red above the waist. His fingers are long sharp black claws and his mask has a mouth filled with sharp fangs.

Others that stand with them are symbiote Hybrid (Scott Washington), a magical Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin), Peter's daughter from an alternate future May "Mayday" Parker, Miguel O'Hara the Spiderman of 2099, and alternate versions of Peter Parker (a younger version) and Jessica Drew (a clone of Spiderman). There are hundreds of people ranging from alternates and clones, to what that person would have been if given spider powers.

In the colony, the children and civilians are protected by the Peter Parker and his daughter May Parker, the current host of the Venom. They both come from a world filled with super humans, where everyone has superpowers. Now they find themselves protecting another world with a profession wrestler from a world ruled by mutants and the House of M. They are also helped by Kumo-Otoko (Spider Men) and Jyorougumo (Spider Ladies), people who were transformed into Japanese spider youkai.

There is also a colony of Driders, centaur-like creatures, appearing as drow (dark elves with black skin and white hair) from the waist up, with their lower portions replaced by the abdomen and legs of immense spiders. They flee from the coming army

The Leader of the Invaders is an "exquisitely beautiful" female dark elf, sometimes covered in clinging spiders. She is Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders, is the chief goddess of drow elves. She is known as the Spider Queen and the Queen of the Demonweb Pits, a demon lord of chaotic evil currently sealed in her drow form by the chaos magic.

Her army is composed of drow warriors and various evil Spiderman and women.

The four most dangerous of her army is a sociopath named The Spider and mass murderer Spider Carnage, both alternate versions of Peter Parker bonded to the insane carnage symbiote. They both possessed enhanced spider powers combined with there symbiote ability to create solid weapons. The Spider Queen controls by magically binding the symbiotes to herself and making it so if they ever betray her, they will burst into demon flame.

The others are Spiderman's Doppleganger, an an evil, near-mindless duplicate of Spider-Man that was created by Magus during the battle known as the Infinity War. He resembles Spiderman except for four extra arms, three claws at the end of each limb, compound eyes, and a mouth full of fangs. This one's powers have been enhanced by demon magic, granting it evil intelligence under her control.

The last of the four most dangerous is Zombie Spiderman, a version of Peter Parker from another reality that was infected by a Zombie Plague virus. The first victim of his zombie nature was Mary-Jane and he soon grew to be a member of the Zombie Galactic after consuming the body of cosmic entity Galactus. Lolth cleansed the contagion from Zombie Spiderman's necrotic flesh after draining the fragments of cosmic energy that remained within him. She didn't want the virus to spread to her army, she prefers a living army instead of undead like a Lich's army. She was also able to manipulate the Zombie by making him only enjoy eating the flesh of her enemies.

The Queen's General is not a Spiderman or even from the Marvel Universe. He's actually a spider-like shinobi from the same world as Tsunade, Anko, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. He's a dark skinned man standing five foot two with six arms, dark hair, and headband with a music note. His name is Kidoumaru, former personal warrior of the snake sennin Orochimaru and now General of Lolth.

Slowly, a seal on his dark skin glows and spreads in a flowing, vine-like pattern. As the fully covers his body is glows like fire and Kidoumaru. The seal ends up covering their entire body, the skin color changes first to red then to black, his black hair lengthens into a wild white mane, and protrusions sprout from different parts of the body making him resemble a demon. His eyes have changed to glowing gold with black sclera and a third eye opens on his forehead between his horns.

He forms a bow made out of his Kumo-Nenkin (golden spider-thread) from his mouth and then a huge golden arrow connected to his mouth by a thread of webbing. He takes aim then with a nod from his Queen fires.

The golden arrows enhanced by chakra moves at many times the speed of sound, far too fast for even the precognitive powers and superhuman reflexes of a Spiderman.

One Spiderman saved the multi verse from Spider-Carnage and was looking for the real Mary-Jane Watson, lost who was lost in realities after a battle with the Green Goblin. He never found her and now he never will. The golden arrow pierces his chest, threw the heart, and propels him with enough force he's nailed to the side of a concrete building creating a small crater. If he wasn't impaled threw a vital organ and his spine not crushed by the explosive impact, he would have died by Lolth's demon magic.

Magic which enhanced Kidoumaru threw his cursed seal and magic which causes the dead Spiderman to rot away in front of the horrified heroes and heroines.

The War has truly begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus Alpha on the Road.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of Ghouls and Jack O' Lanterns sit in the middle of the road devouring a few human corpse, while the there victim's ghosts watch in horror unable to leave.

Suddenly, a huge armored bus collides with them. The man-eating plant freak are smashed like Pumpkins hit by a large truck. The ghouls and corpses not splattered are pulled under the wheels, where there crushed and shredded.

Inside the Bus, Willow takes a stance as the ghosts pass threw the bus. She moves using Shunpo (Flash Steps), a technique taught to Rukia by Yoruichi and her brother, and hits each forehead with the hilt of her Zanpaktou. As the ghosts exit the end of the bus, they sink into a white light, a portal to the after life.

On the bus, as the spiritual shields are reactivated, there is some clapping at Willow's performance

"Nice work, Willow." says Oz

"Thanks Oz." she says as she sits back down next to him, "Sometimes I have to wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"When I perform Konso - Soul Burial- the soul is suppose to be sent to the Soul Society, Rukia's version of the afterlife. I wonder where the souls I send are going."

"Was the Soul Society Heaven?"

"Rukia compared it to it, but I don't think so. There were higher planes of existence, like the one ruled by the King, so I think Soul Society was an intermediate place. A place where souls with high reiatsu - spiritual power - go until they can pass be reincarnated or break the cycle and ascend. It would explain why people could die in the Soul Society and why it resembles a giant feudal Japanese city."

"It's possible one of those places exists or was created during the Halloween event." says Oz

"That would explain how those guys dressed as Ghostface from the movie Scream became Hollows. When we were brought into creation, we brought the rules with us."

Gendo listens to the explanation and thinks about possibilities. If Gendo and those that dressed as people from his world brought there rules into this world, then the Angels could appear in this world. If this change to the world was an Impact, then 15 years from now other event could happen. He would have to be ready just in case.

Brad doesn't need to look at Gendo to know what's going threw the man's mind. He checks the ammo for his PPK. Each bullet is a polished silver color with complex patterns of blue lines. The 9 mm rounds are not only made of a special alloy, but charmed by the local magic users to penetrate supernatural flesh and explode violently inside the target, giving them far more power than a PPK would indicate.

He remembers how a 8 foot armored demon laughed at his "sissy gun", before his bullet penetrated it's thick skull threw the forehead and then exploded in the center the the head, reducing the thing's small brain into smoke and mist.

Kabuto is experimenting with his Chakra Mesu - Chakra scalpels. The scalpels allow him to cut muscles and tissues of a patient or victim without needing to break the skin. He's recently learned that having Faith in an object, such as a Cross or a Star of David, actually infuses it with the person's spiritual energy in a way that harms malignant supernatural creatures.

Chakra used by the shinobi of his world to enhance there physical abilities, generate illusions (genjutsu), and release elemental attacks (ninjutsu) is composed of a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. Hand to Hand (Taijutsu) experts can use pure physical energy taken from every cell in the body to perform attacks, so he decided to create pure spiritual attacks to harm preternatural monsters.

He remembers with a grin what happened when he used them on a vampire. The vampire collapsed in pain when the scalpels cut threw the veins leading to it's necrotic heart. It also caused the blood to rapidly heat and the flesh to smolder. A single fire technique ended the vampire experiment before someone could complain about torture, but the world is filled with vampires and more potential test subjects.

Roberta is checking her weapons and ammunition, which looks strange since she's still dressed as a maid. She has a wide selection of ammunition ranging from Holy Forged silver rounds, anti-fey cold iron, magically enhanced tracer rounds, special liquid filled bullets that would be banned in most countries, and even Jade and Wood bullets for special entities.

Roberta occasionally looks back at the younger members of the group, as if making a promise to protect them. She may not be in the Loveless Home anymore, but she will protect the people under her care.

Janna is talking with Ceil while drinking tea. Ceil talks about her hunt for Roa since the massacre of her village and learning of her curse. Janna tries to cheer her up with stories of Polgara and how she encountered a demon called a Polgara. There is no way you can compare a immortal beautiful Sorceress like herself to the semi-sentient species of demons, which is why the demon ended up in a hundred twenty eight pieces.

"Why a hundred twenty eight?"

"A used one of my newer spells that slice him up. It a spell that slices a target in half. If you shoot twice, it slices the halves into quarters. I used it seven times because I was pissed after another demons remarks."

Fuu is talking with Shiori about the Senjoku Jidai (Japan's Warring States Period).

"So your father was Tsukuyomaru, the leader of the bat youkai who fell in love with a human? Then your grandfather Taigokumaru murdered your father, his son, and forced the villagers to hand you over??"

"I don't know what I would have done without Inuyasha. He helped expose what Taigokumaru had done and I was able to throw him out of my barrier, where Inuyasha was able to slay him. My father's spirit then protected me when grandfather's evil spirit attack me and mommy."

"I guess.. you miss your mom."

"My mother was ill when I appeared in this world. Youkai don't age the same rate as humans. There a little fox kit named Shippo looks between five and seven, but he's actually fifty years old. My hero Inuyasha, he looked seventeen when I meet him, but he's two hundred years old."

"Two Hundred!?!?"

"He spent fifty years stuck to a tree, but I learned his older brother Sesshoumaru is five hundred years old and looks nineteen "

"So your mom?"

"She was very old. My aging slowed down and I watched my Mom live longer than most people, then it was time for her to join daddy."

Fuu pulls Shiori into a hug and allows the little one to cry. She remembers how she cried when she returned from Cephiro. They thought they were summoned to save Princess Emeraude from Zagato, but they learned Zagato kidnapped the pillar because he loved her and Emeraude summoned them to kill her. She also misses the world after they returned forever after saving it a second time from crumbling and the other invading worlds.

Jio, Dawn, and Setsuna are playing cards. Jio likes the money, Dawn like the strategy, and Setsuna has the experience from her time at Mahora. She remembers the poker tournament they had at the massive all girls school and how they tried to keep it a secret from the staff and teacher's pets.

"You want to play strip poker next time??" asks Setsuna.

Jio passes out with a nose bleed and Setsuna and Dawn grin at each other.

Priss is currently testing the edge of her massive Claymore. The huge sword was magically strengthened and sharpened by the mages back in Sunnydale, one of the Eastern Wizards also modified the sword to channel yoki, the energy used by those of youkai and yoma blood. One of the mages said the only true difference between mortal humans and immortal youkai is mortals are creatures with spirits limited by flesh and youkai are flesh limited by there spirits.

Priss notices a small cut on her fingertip, then brings it to her lips and licks it. Aerith wonders if she should watch her back around the silver-eyed girl. The last time she didn't she got a huge blade threw the back by a long-coat bishounen bad-ass.

In the back, Buffy's group is talking weapons.

"Where did you get your sword?" says Remus "It doesn't look part of your outfit."

Jill looks down at the black scabbard and simple crimson hilt. It contrasts against her form fitting blue/white kimono and protective arm and leg guards. She also has long red-black hair and porcelain white skin, which contrasts against her classic Japanese features

"I wanted to dress as a fantasy mermaid. So I wore blue scale pants and blue-and-black shoes to resemble a tail. The arm bands and silver necklace were later add on, but Mom didn't want me to go around in a bikini top, so she had her boyfriend give me his kimono as a jacket. When the spell hit, I landed on the grass next to an old broom stick. That piece of wood became a work of folded steel."

"It doesn't..."

"It shrank to fit me, while I got my memory surge. Several centuries of memories were fired into my head."

"I don't remember a memory surge."

"Poor Remmie." says Lilith with a giggle, "You and I devoured our hosts. There's nothing left of the kids we use to be. Not a drop of blood, faint memory, or particle of spirit. Jill, Amy, May, and Phil are still the same kids they were before Halloween, just with older altered bodies and additional memories."

"Lilith, you are such as B!#$!" says Phil, "We are trying to cheer Remus up."

"Careful Zombie Boy, if I can shatter Lord Raptor across the battlefield, I can certainly send you across country!

Amy and May watch the argument between the atypical zombie and the incarnation of power.

The red-eyed purple-haired "S-Class Noble" succubus was created from a third of her sister Morrigan Aensland's power sealed in space by her father Belial. She formed a mind on her own and the dark messiah Jedah Dohma gave her a body. She needs be mentally or physical stimulated to remain healing due to royal succubus biology.

She's very aggressive because she never had anything in her life, no possessions and everything belonging to her body she now possesses is solid and is slowly gaining power over time. She doesn't want anything stopping her from reaching Morrigan's level or perhaps surpassing it. As she once said, "I long to be of one soul and body."

Phil, once known as Phillip James Livingston III, was a rich kid living on the upper side of Sunnydale. His father was from an old wealthy family with a large business and his mother was a lawyer working for Wolfram & Hart. He would have stayed home and bought a mountain of candy, if one school councilor hadn't protested saying he needed to socialize.

He wore a little blue-gray make up and stenciled in a few scars. He wore an expensive suit he wore to his cousin's wedding and said he was a zombie fresh from the casket. That night the magic transformed him into an undead, but a spell cast by his magic-trained mother protected his mind and soul. The two forces fought and a compromise was meet based on a book in Phillip's book case, Terry Pratchett's Discworld series.

After Halloween he returned to find the mansion destroyed, his father a rotting corpse and the ashes of his mother. Looking threw there things, he discovered his mother dealt with a lot of supernatural creatures and was the Mayor's personal lawyer for dealing with the town's night life. His father was also one of her clients, who sold his soul for eternal youth and tribute the soul of one of his children every thirty years. If Halloween hadn't gone wrong, his parents would have killed him at age 15.

As a result, his ideals have been tainted.

Suddenly, they hear a loud roar and look out the back window to see a large dragon-like creature attacking. It's an immense creature, 8 meters long with 12 meters of tail covered in thick dark purple scales and black metal spines. It's black leathery wings are over 30 meters tip to tip and it's mouth has a double row of sharp dagger-long fangs. It even has five huge black claws on the end of each limb and is firing blasts of blue flame at the bus.

"Play Time!" yells Lilith before she fades away.

She appears outside the bus, floating in the air on her small wings. The dragon fires a monstrous blast of blue flame, but Lilith easily blocks the fireball shattering it into a falling cloud of blue sparks. She then throws a punch and fires a bat-shaped blast of demonic energy. The blast hits the side of the dragon's face, tears threw scales and flash and collides with one the eyes destroying it and the eye socket.

The creatures turns and screams, then circles around for a vertical attack.

The draconian demon attempts to swallow her like a bird, only for Lilith to be surrounded by glowing bats and in a flash vanishes from nearly in the dragon's jaw to near it's spiky tail. A red mist fills the air which turns out to the dragon's blood as one of it's wings comes off, completely severed.

The creature tumbles out of the sky and collides with the ground hard enough to send up clouds of dust and road fragments. The dragon finally stops rumbling and ends up impaled threw the shoulder by a broken road side. The dragon barely has time to look up with it's terror filled eyes, before Lilith's glowing youki-charged fist propelled by her falling body smashes into it's head.

Buffy's group winces as the bus stops and even the zombie looks a little green.

The carnage covered succubus walks up to them leaving a near headless dragon behind.

"So, we are having Dragon for dinner tonight?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 05: CHASER AND CHASED Part 2B**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Toho Trails**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toho Company Ltd. is a large Japanese film studio. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo, and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. In the West, it is best known as the producer of many daikaiju (monster) and tokusatsu (special effects) movies, the Chouseishin tokusatsu superhero TV franchise, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli. Its most famous and worldwide creation is Godzilla, known as the King of the Monsters.

Toho Trails is the name given to the areas in which Toho's dreams gave birth to living nightmares after Halloween night. While ancient gods and demons awoke from the slumber and the ancient forests filled with youkai, creatures of the silver screen manifested in the real world.

In chaotic Tokyo, Ikurou Hashizawa and Sumire awaken in the fiery chaos. Ikurou transforms into a blue-skinned superhuman monster Baoh to fight the monsters that threaten him and the young psychic girl.

In the skies above, a man with a pig's head flies a red plane.

In the depths of the cold pacific ocean, a giant radioactive mutation of a dinosaur that never existed moves threw the depths. With a height of a hundred meters and a mass of sixty thousand tons, the massive leviathan was channel a nuclear explosion into atomic ray from it's sharp teeth-filled mouth, release nuclear energy from it's pores in the form of a nuclear pulse, and can regenerate injuries from military artillery faster than it's takes the bullets to hit.

This monster isn't the originally from the films. In it's world, the original Godzilla died in '95 when the radioactive Birth Island reached critical mass. Godzilla survived the destruction, but it's super-charged body entered a fatal meltdown, which threatened to set the entire world on fire. After a long battle with the military and a giant monster known as Destroyah, Godzilla melted and irradiated Tokyo. It was saved when his son, another mutated Godzillasaurus absorbed the radiation and grew to adulthood.

Since then, the child monster in giant adult monster form has slept in the ocean until it's mind matured and it was ready to takes it's father's mantle as the King of Monsters.

Infant Island, a tropical oasis in the Indonesian Archipelago that appeared after Halloween gave birth to the great guardian Mothra, a moth kaijuu, over sixty five meters in length with a wingspan of a hundred seventy five meters and a mass of twenty thousand tons. The ancient guardian of the earth possesses great powers to protect it's people the Cosmos such as the ability to fly at Mach 3, travel through space, generate hurricane force winds from it's wings, and release energy beams from it's eyes

In the depths of Chinese wastelands, the King of Terror, the three-headed dragon King Ghidorah sleeps in the depths of the Earth waiting to reduce the world to ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUS B en route to Magic Town**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lady Cordelia sits in next to the driver. She is writing on a note pad making various plans and notes and occasional looking out the armored windows.

The wind shield is a special laminated glass with a grid of ultra fine wires. The wires are holy forged and warded to prevent various supernatural creatures from cutting or tearing threw the window. It's also be coated with a special material that combined with the charmed glasses worn by the driver, allow him to see magic and entities not normally perceived.

The driver is dressed in body armor because he's the greatest and first target. It's standard police SWAT Kevlar with embedded plates made of holy forged metal with Eastern wards edged into them. He strapped into the reinforced chair by a racing harness, also made of the same holy body armor. There's also a modified 12-guage shotgun and a butterfly sword next to the driver, and a pair of Desert Eagle semi-automatic pistols hidden under the dash board.

The driver pulls out a cigarette, only for a blast of fire to incinerate it. It's only due to the special scarf around him mouth that he doesn't get second degree burns. He turns to Cordelia with smoke trailing from her fist. "Those things will kill you."

A few seats back, the kunouchi (female ninja) are talking. Anko, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are from the same village and know each other. Temari is from a rival/ally village on the same world. Only Sheena is new, but she has experience crossing worlds.

"Those Advance Bloodline Limits of your world are interesting." says Sheena Fujibayashi with enough sense not to compare Summon Spirits or Ninja Summoning Creatures, "Is Shiki from your village?"

"No." says Hinata, "According to the files, he and Ceil are from the Nasuverse. He does have a doujutsu Chokushi no Magan. In English Demon eyes of Instant Death or Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. It allows him to see the he eventual fated destruction of an object or entity expressed as small points on the object or entity's body and as thin black lines that extend from those points and crawl over the body."

"It would rank with the Big Three - Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan in our world." says Anko, "Imagine a clan that could destroy anything or anyone, even spirits and prevent creatures from reincarnating."

Anko smirks at the thought of Orochimaru, he snake-like former master and inhuman traitor facing Shiki and being sliced to pieces and then his destroyed so he couldn't jump bodies.

"So, Hinata, there's one thing I've been wondering about Hyuugas, but I never asked." says Ino, "I know the Byakugan allows your clan to look threw objects, but have you ever used it to check out how big the guys are?"

Temari is giggling and then adds, "I heard a rumor that bloodline clans like Uchiha and Hyuuga have fertility problems because of the methods used to cultivate the advance bloodline limit. It's the real reason there a bunch of arrogant ass, because there over compensating."

In the world of shinobi, there are those who possess Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit), the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world. Some bloodlines are sensory such as Byakugan and Sharingan. Some are chakra based such as the Shodaime Hokage (First Leader of Village Hidden in Leaves)' ability to combine his affinities of Earth and Water to manipulate wood. Some are body based like Shikotsu Myaku (Corpse Bone Pathways/Dead Bone Pulse) used by the Kaguya Clan, which allows them to manipulate there bones and use them as weapons.

A bloodline clan is born when a mutation occurs that grants a shinobi abilities they can develop. The person must them breed with many and those children that possess the same bloodline will reproduce it. This has lead to inbreeding problems leading to low fertility and cases of heightened aggression and insanity, which is a reason the bloodlines were feared and eventually wiped out in the Water Country.

"There are exceptions to the rule." says Sheena, "I saw Hinata changing and she's very advance."

Hinata feels all of the blood in her body going into her burning face.

"If you dressed a little less." says Anko, "I'm sure you would be Miss Uzumaki by now."

**THUMP! **

A few seats back, the sailor senshi trio - Usagi, Makoto, and Rei have grouped together with Monet and Lavender Brown. They are chatting away while Usagi snacks on a bag of cookies.

"I have a question. Nearly all the people on this bus can speak English, but most should only speak Japanese." says Rei, "How did that happen?"

"According to your friend Ami" replies M, "Perception is a major factor. A person may watch a Japanese show, but most hear it in English so if they dressed as a character they would speak both English and Japanese. Ceres' anime character is from England so she speak Japanese and accented English. Lust is from a parallel Earth version of Germany, so not only does she speak Japanese and English, but German as well."

"So have you been collecting your books?" says Lavender Brown, holding up a copy of Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"

"I have." says Rei, "but Usagi keeps on stealing them."

"Your so mean Rei! I just miss Mamoru and look!"says the dark-skinned Usagi opening her mouth, showing a pair of small cute fangs, "I grew fangs! I want to remember what I looked like."

"According to Ami, you all ceased to be human Halloween night." says M, "Your civilian form is a sealed state to hide your true youkai forms."

Usagi looks like she's about to cry.

"You don't have much tact, do you Monet." says Makoto

"You wake up and find out your life was watched, that every thing you suffered was amusement to others and see how you feel. Oh wait, you do know so stop complaining about tact."

Suddenly, the bus slows to a stop a few feet from a side road. The driver turns to Cordelia and pulls out the map. It's a rubber back reinforced piece of paper enchanted to show current location and important locations. This is important since the GPS satellites were all destroyed in the Halloween Event.

"There a gas station and restaurant a couple kilometers down that road. It hasn't been checked by our scout teams. We may have supplies, but our supply of gasoline is low, only a few liters beyond going to the town and back according to the calculations."

"Tenten!" yells Cordelia to the Chinese-dressed weapon specialist.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have many of those sealing barrels in your scrolls?"

"I have 20 empty barrels capable of holding nearly 160 liters each and 10 empty drums capable of holding 200 liters each."

"We are taking a detour to a gas station to increase our supplies." says Cordelia, "Gas is rare these days, which means it's also valuable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gas and Restaurant**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bus pulls up to the gas station. The building's restaurant is in bad shape with all the windows shattered and several wrecked cars, but the eight fuel pumps look in good condition. There's also a huge propane tank near the edge of the parking lot.

The first group to depart the bus is the older fantasy group and includes wind sorceress youkai Kagura, part-alien Ripley, homunculus (artificial human) Lust, half-dark elf Arshes Nei, alien Hepzibah, and techno vampire queen Seth Nightroad.

Kagura walks in the front door and looks at the convenience store. There is food and broken bags on the ground, two the glass windows of the refrigerator cases are broken, and the slush machine is oozing looks like the place became a mad house after Halloween.

Suddenly, a creature rises from a pile of torn chip bags. It's sad that before Halloween, a mother dressed there child as spotted dalmatian because they thought it was cute and nice. Now, that child is part-human part-dog creature standing in front of the wind youkai.

It's a small thin humanoid four foot one, about the size of a ten year old with a body covered in short hard dense spotted white fur. It has a canine-like head with large black ears, digigrade feet, and small black claws on it's hands and feet. It also has a mouth of sharp teeth and numerous scars from fighting other Halloween horrors. It growls at Kagura, drooling like a rabid hound, and it's eyes filled with anger and madness.

Kagura stares into the dog-creatures eyes and wonders what kind of human child it was before Halloween twisted it's bones and flesh, and warped it's soul.

"Fujin no Mai!"

It doesn't stop her from using her "Dance of the Wind", when the creatures leaps at her throat. Also known as the "Dance of Blades", it's a technique that fires multiple crescent-shaped wind blades towards her enemies with a single swipe of her fan. In the enclosed store area, the dozens of blades slice the creature into pieces that fall across the back wall.

Ripley walks in after her and doesn't even look at the carnage. Instead she carries a couple of containers with her guns strapped over her shoulder and on her back. She grabs the snacks and candy bars from the counter and begins to fill the first container.

"Could you fill the other with cigarettes and tobacco products."

"Nothing effects you does it Ripley."

Ellen Ripley 8 pauses and thinks back threw her genetic memory.

The original Ellen Ripley born in 2092 was emotional. She remember her fighting to survive the first Xenomorph on Weyland-Yutani corporation vessel Nostromo. Waking up after 57 years of hyper-sleep and learning her daughter, Amanda, died at the age of 66, just two years before Ripley would be found and awoken The return to LV-426 and fighting an entire colony of Aliens and escaping with one colonist a little girl survivor, an injured marine, and half of an android. They also died when she found herself marooned on Fiorina "Fury" 161, a penal colony, and was forced to kill herself to kill the last alien growing inside her.

"Ripley."

She is a clone of Ellen Ripley created 200 years after the real Ripley's death from samples found on Fiorina 161. A alien/human hybrid possessing superior strength, endurance, caustic blood and the ability to sense and communicate with the creatures. She also possesses genetic memory allowing the clone to learn at an extremely rapid rate and recall some of the originals memories and personality, but is not an exact mental duplicate as she is more violent, fatalistic and sadistic than the original. She also has a mild empathy for the xenomorphs and antipathy for humans.

"Ripley!"

The first time she ever showed real emotions was when she walked into the lab containing the previous seven clones of Ripley and was forced to mercy kill the deformed Ellen Ripley 7 and then destroyed the other preserved specimens.

**"RIPLEY!"**

Ripley turns to Kagura, who says, "I guess I was wrong. You get lost in memory like a normal human."

"or Humanoid."

Ellen Ripley 8 sacrificing herself to destroy the prototype super-soldier and save humanity. She is a new Ripley will a new life and she will protect what's hers.

In the kitchen, Lust faces several Jack O Lanterns that had been hibernation in there gourd forms. The plant-like monsters are fast and agile, and experienced from surviving many months, but they are no match for the ultimate lance. As fast as they move, they can't escape blades thin as hairs but sharp enough to cut wood and stone.

Seth walks in snacking on a candy. She notices piles off green and orange coleslaw dripping off the walls and tables. Lust flicks her claws to clean them of the green goo.

"Bad Salad?" says the small vampiress with a smile

"The Worst."

There is the sound of a thunderous explosion, but the group inside barely reacts.

Outside, Arshes Nei and Hepzibah face an automobile monster. Someone must have gotten creative and dressed as an autobot from the series Transformers. What started out as a helmet and pieces of colored cardboard has become a towering mechanical monster.

In the Transformers universe, the robots were created by the alien Quintessons on the planet Cybertron, the autobot ancestors for labor and Decepticon ancestors for military and gladiator The matrix, soul of the god Primus, gave the sparks - machine souls- of each transformer and computer vector sigma gave them life.

When the human became a transformer, his human soul was twisted into a spark (machine soul), the chaotic energy and trauma warped his mind reducing him to the level of a vicious animal. It killed nearly the entire town before going inert in the back parking lot of this building.

It was extremely dangerous with it's numerous energy and advance projectile weapons, until the Thunder Empress nearly burnt out it's systems with **"Bavolt!! Thunderous Blast!!"**

The cybertronian creature roars as Hepzibah's sniper shots destroy it's optics. As it stumbles around, Arshes gathers her power and makes a punching motion

**"WOLF'S FANG! HELL'S THUNDER!!!!"**

A massive explosion of electrical force hits the insane machine making it release an distorted electronic scream. It's popular belief that rubber tires protect a car from lightning, when it's actual the frame. A Transformer's body is connected to it's outer frame to perform it's transformations, making it very vulnerable to the electrical blast, especially when you talking about lightning. The massive surge burns and arcs across the armor surface, the numerous electronic systems overload in a fraction of a second and explode, and the power systems melt and burn.

The smoking humanoid machine collapse to it's knees and Arshes' Sword of the Thunder God pierces it's chest, where it's heart would be. The mystical weapon pierces it's laser core, where the old model cybertronian's house there sparks and extinguishes it.

Arshes Nei and Hepzibah back up as the machine goes silent and stops moving. It seems to age as life drains from it, turning from an old blue and white paint job to deathly shades of grey. The dead machine collapses in on itself leaving a pile a rubble as other girls gather around.

"Well that was interesting." says Hepzibah

"Darshe's Iron Golems were more of a challenge." says Arshes

"So were the Sentinels from my husband's world." says Hepzibah remembering the time she had visited her step-son Scott on Earth, "I think this thing was slightly smarter then those purple toys."

The last two members of the group, Ceras Victoria and Kiyone Makibi are on the bus, checking it's weapons and defenses.

"I know this isn't my world, but part of me wishes I was in England." says Ceres, "I don't know who this body was before the change, but England was my home."

"I know what you mean. Even if a wasn't born on Earth, I still consider Okayama home."

"I know home is more than a place, it's the people." says Ceres, sounding lost in thought, "When I first meet Alucard, I saw him torn to pieces by Ghouls, then regenerate and wipe out the Ghouls. He then asked me if I was virgin right before he shot threw me to kill the vampire vicar that was about to rape me. It's strange but while Master may be a Heroic Sociopath, he and Hellsing are my family."

"I even miss Mihoshi. She's the ultimate Ditz, but she and the others have become my family."

Suddenly, a pair of gargoyle-like creatures swoop down. They are both small grey-skin human each with glowing red eyes, tapered ears, bony eye ridges, tusks, sharp claws, bat-like wings, and a tail They screech and hiss as they try to attack the two women.

Kiyone swings around and aims her GP Blaster and shows her great sharpshooting skills, blowing off the wings of the first one causing it to tumble across the roof and land a foot from her. Then she fires a couple shots into it's head and kicks the corpse off the roof.

Ceres primary weapon is Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen'. Weighing a hundred twenty pounds (~60 kilos) unloaded, this 30 mm, single-shot breech loader cannon uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air. It's so immense, no normal human could use it, but vampire strength allows the young woman to move it with ease.

Ceres doesn't both grabbing the cannon, considering it overkill and instead grabs the second one. With her monstrous vampire strength she rips it's arm off causing it to collapse to the armored roof. As it's screeching in angry and pain, she grabs both wings with one hand hard enough to crush the bones, and throws it without letting go of the wings. The bat-like appendages are torn from the creature's back as the rest of it's body is sent flying high into the sky.

Ceres and Kiyone watch as the spinning form gets closer and closer to the red sky, which glows brighter as the object approaches, then a bolt of lightning lances out and strikes the gargoyle. The lightning over 10,000 °C (18,000 °F) and a billion volts reduces the creature to ashes in the wind.

"Flying, at least by normal aircraft, has become almost a death sentence. The amount of electromagnetic and mystical energy means there a 60-80% chance of the struck by lightning over non-populated areas and 80-100% over heavy populated areas or areas that were heavy populated like the major cities."

"Makes me glad I can become a bat." says Ceres.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End CHAPTER 05: CHASER AND CHASED Part 2B**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N 1: If your wondering where I'm going with this story, it depends on my mood. Halloween World could be a Happy Ending with the sky clearing and the sun returning or like End of Evangaleon and Gilgamesh with humanity destroyed (difference between the two: EOE people can come back from red goo, Gilgamesh is dead beyond hope of rebirth!) or even an Earth Shattering Kaboom.

A/N 2: I hope nobody dressed as Haruhi Suzumiya or the Universe is really doomed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 06: CHASER AND CHASED Part 2C**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monster Colonies**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Most people believed monsters and demons were creatures of myth and Hollywood After Halloween, the world became very aware. The creatures created by Halloween were more powerful than the average "natural" creature because part of there creation came from the minds of there creators and the people wearing them.

When a person at a costume party goes as a vampire, they don't imagine themselves as a weak minion or a fledgling, they imagine themselves as powerful masters with many supernatural powers. A child dressed a witch hunting candy does imagine themselves as a dabbler or dedicated person, but as powerful mistress of mystical power.

It's Darwin's survival of fittest and the demons that were left behind with the loss of Old Ones are now replaced by chaos transformed humans. Some monsters are destroyed by the stronger, some monsters flee into other realms, and other monsters are assimilated by the new masters of the dark.

After several months, the monsters have formed into colonies across the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Halloween and the initial destructive aftermath, the surviving people started to organize themselves by profession, skills, and/or powers.

The Hospital contains all those with medical training. They range from modern medical doctors to futuristic scientists to priestesses and clerics with healing powers. It even includes an Asian witch doctor and vets which help with not only the pets and animal partners, but the semi-animal patients. It's run by master medi-nin Lady Joyce (Tsunade) with help from youkai healer Xander (Chou Hakkai).

Lady Joyce possesses vast ability to heal, but is also the head of Sunnydale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's on the schedule, Xander?" says Joyce drinking coffee

"Surgery. One of the civvies was trying to retrieve personal items from the rubble of his house, when his leg went down a hole and hit a rock. Tendon damage. It also looks like he broke the bone and it didn't heal correctly."

'We need to guard the Centers better. They may not be prisoners, but they'll end up killing themselves going into the ruins."

"Next, Washu Healing Tanks are operational. It should cut down on our power consumption."

"That's good. We may have many healers, but using there powers constantly is draining. I'm losing chakra, your losing youki, mikos lose reiki, and the magical ones lose mana rapidly."

"We also have... never mind. Moving on."

"Wait! What was it, Xander?"

"They are setting up a Poker tournament and wondering if you would like to join."

The Tsunade part of Joyce smiles at the thought. She was known as The Legendary Sucker in her world for her gambling habits which nearly eclipsed her title as the World's greatest medical ninja.

"It's strip poker." adds Xander making her frown, "Apparently someone let out that your young face and body is a hundred percent real not an illusion like in the files."

"No matter the reality, there are always perverts."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Holy Forge contains the priest and priestesses, numerous skilled weapon forgers, wrench wenches, enchanters, and black smiths. They generate the weapons needed to protect Sunnydale and also recycle the metals from the destroyed areas of town. The Holy Forge is run by a man only known as the Pope and and Emiya Shiro.

Pope Alessandro leads the various religious groups trying to keep them peaceful to each other. He's not very impressive, but he's kind, just, and is helped by the others. His second in command handles most of projects, despite his own limitations.

Shiro has the power of Reinforcement, the power to analyze the structural composition of objects, and with an understanding of their chemical and physical makeup, increase said object's effectiveness in its given purpose, such as increasing a blade's sharpness, a shield's durability, or his body and eyes. Emiya may not have gained more spells when he was created in this world, but Reinforcement power has been enhanced by several hundred fold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro, a red-haired Japanese High school student dressed in jeans and t-shirt covered by a protective leather coat looks at stored weapons. Some rest on or against the walls, while some stand in the middle of floor like a miniature field of blades.

The collection mostly contains Long Weapons (staff and spear weapons) and Swords.

There are many Long Weapons, which makes sense from a tactical point of view. No one actually wants to get into a demon's killing range, so a blessed blade at the end of a pole makes sense. There are Chinese Guan dao and Binsento to Japanese Nagamaki and Naginata, all blessed by Shinto, Taoist, and Buddhist practices of there native soul. There are seven meter Sarissa long pike blessed both Christian and Greek magic used by Macedonian phalanxes. There are Christian blessed European Poleaxes and Halberds that resemble the ceremonial weapons of the Swiss Guard in the Vatican. There are even Christian and Druidic blessed scottish Lochaber axes.

He almost laughs at the shillelagh, the Irish clubs are made of blessed wood with a combination of Christian blessings and powerful faerie magic. He always thought they were funny, it one struck a vampire causing it's head to burst into a cloud of dust followed by it's body.

The swords range Chinese Dao to Japanese Katana to Egyptian Khopesh to Roman Gladius to scottish Claymore to Bastard Swords. Most of the swords are blessed and charmed in many ways as possible, but several special swords are bless in the ways of there native origin, such as the blessing of Ra on the Khopesh and the Islamic style blessing of the Saif scimitars

There are also special weapons such as Deer Horn Knives (Lujiaodao) edged with Taoist spells, living spirit Keris blades, Christian blessed European Sabres, and Shinto-blessed Tonfa from which the modern side-handled police baton is derived.

There are even several magical weapons such as exotic Chinese Hook swords with the power to manipulate lightning and Fantasy Long Sword that produce purifying white flames as long as it's in contact with blood.

"Sir!"

Shiro turns to see a young mage, whose name escapes him.

"We have a new supply of silver."

"Where?"

"One of Civilians owns Mark's Jewelry. After Halloween, he hide his store collection in the lining of one of his personals trucks. He finally revealed it hoping to get more food rations."

"Stupid." says Shiro shaking his head, "We could use a Jeweler's skills here in the forge. The silver is worthless today except in a blessed weapon."

"The Library also found a new weapon spell. It's a water cleansing spell for daggers and was created in France during Poison Affair scandal of 1675. It allows a person to cleanse there drinking water by dipping the tip of there dagger into into it."

"That will increase the amount of available clean water, without replying on Science Center."

"A modified version is lethal. If a dagger pierces a animal's body, it cleanse the blood leaving clear water flowing threw the veins. It causes the target to asphyxia even if you miss the vitals. Also, if the blade is blessed, it'll turn a vamp's blood into holy water."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Library is filled with the researchers, reporters, librarians, historians, and language experts. It's filled with books, scrolls, and computers ranging from nanotech to magitech and there purpose to gain and supply knowledge from the various other groups inside and outside Sunnydale. They are run by Mr. Giles and Sorceress Janna (Polgara). While the Sorceress is on a mission, Yumiko Readman has taken over her professional duties.

A subsection of the Library contains the Files Zone and contains fan boys and girls. These people were looked down at pre-Halloween, but after Halloween they found themselves surrounded by there favorite characters. The Files contain information, such as world history and character history for each costume. They help determine if the character is a hero, a villain, a bad ass anti-hero, or any other trope. They are written like fan sites, but have become critical to determine if a character is a child is harmless or Enfante Terrible (child sociopath) like Masato from Mermaid Saga or The Village of The

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew Wells sits at a desk in the back of Library reading. He notices the various titles being read by the others, while he writes his own notes to be added to the computer and hard copy files.

One man is reading The Digestive System of The Dragon: An Overview, which may be a good idea since the number of dragons has grown since Halloween. There's colony of Lesser Slayer world dragons in southern Baja, a large number of Wyverns in the United Kingdom, and a large number of chromatic and metallic DnD dragons in the Heartland.

One woman is reading a technical manual so she may be a Wrench Wench trying to avoid the others. Most of the books around her are advance science, physics, and engineering books. There are also several rolled and unrolled blueprints on the table.

The third closest is his friend Jonathan Levinson currently reading a Latin scroll on summoning earth and stone golems. He's becoming a skilled sorcerer after he dressed as Master Sorcerer version of himself. He could be part of the Mage Guild, but he has a lot of bad luck. Despite his magic, he was nearly killed forty five times during the week after Halloween. He figures he could summon walking piles of clay to take the lethal attacks, while he can escape.

Andrew is glad he's in a place where his obsession with Star Trek, RPGs, and comic books is appreciated. He's currently using a Star Trek PADD that became real after dressing as a Starfleet ensign to help organize his growing comics collection. He also hope he can finish before the next lot can comes in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mage Guild is filled with various magic wielders and magical creatures. They range from Sunnydale's original witches and wizards to half-demon daoshi (taoist sorcerors) to half-demon fantasy mages. They set up the magic defenses beyond those created by Holy Forge and the Hunters. It's currently lead by the former Mayor, Janna, and the other five strongest mages in Sunnydale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's on the agenda today, Voldie?"

"That joke is getting old."

Mayor Richard Wilkins arrived in California in the 1800s, looking for gold. He founded Sunnydale after the last Slayer died there. Wilkins found a place infested with demons, with whom he made a pact to avoid being killed. He agreed to found a town atop the Hellmouth for "demons to feed on", on the promise of an Ascension and subsequent immortality once a full century has elapsed

Halloween ruined his plans only a few years from completion. The magic twisted the immortal sorcerer's body covering it in a bone-armored scaly hide, sharp teeth and mandibles, and a spiked tail club mostly hidden by his robe. Instead of becoming the embodiment of the demon Olvikan, he became a part-demon sorcerer out of a fantasy novel. The red eyes and snake-like appearance causes the kids to refer to him as Voldemort from the Harry Potter books.

"We have a new protection spell that makes buildings immune to all temperature extremes including spells like the 'Showers of Phlegethon' and 'Fenrir's Ice Breathe'. The only problem is it requires human fat as a spell component."

Everyone is about to protest, but the (former) Mayor holds his hand up.

"It doesn't have to be flesh and there is a large supply of corpses. You may be a little green at using bodies, but after the numerous fire showers the protection is needed."

The Fire Showers refer to a phenomenon in the Red Sky, when there is a peak in activity and it begins to emit energy back to earth in form of thermal radiation. These radiation storm causes everything flammable below to ignite and super heats the air. Which later causes hurricane force winds in other parts. Sunnydale has been hit twice by the Fire Showers and three other towns were completely destroyed. The few injured survivors of two of those towns came to Sunnydale, while the third town had no survivors.

"Let's put it to a vote."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunters are the knights, vampire hunters, ghost-busters, bad ass archaeologists, dragon slayers, and various heroes and heroines that have banded together to hunt dangerous supernatural creatures, Halloween horrors, and old hostile species of Sunnydale. The Hunters are divided into several groups with there leaders working a council. Buffy leads Group 1 known as the "Death Dealers", which is now under the command of 15th century special vampire hunter Sonia Belmont.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"R-76 Nanoblaster Bombadier" says a blond hunter holding a black gun out of a sci-fi film, "It uses a magnetic launcher to fire high velocity streams of nano-explosives"

"Where did you get it?"

"Someone was dressed a future RPG soldier, but was killed by wizard's spell thinking he was a Hell Knight."

"Is that the same thing you used on the cyborg, War...Warden.."

"Warren Mears."

Warren Mears was a misogynistic genius of robotics who dressed as John Corben, the comic book villain known as Metallo. He was transformed into a insane cyborg powered by radioactive heart. Warren Mears built an android girlfriend to sate his lusts and Corben was a hedonist criminal, finding himself in sensory deprivation drove him insane.

He tried to attack the blond huntress, but unlucky for him she found the Bombadier first. The black gun seemed to fire stream of black/gray dust, but as it collided with Meer's alloy face like the ultimate sand blaster. The revolutionary alloy emitted a fiery glow and then crumbled into glowing red dust. The nano-explosives destroyed Metallo-Meers' head layer by layer, bit by bit at a microscopic level. Thankfully, the cybernetic thing stopped screaming after it's frontal lobes were destroyed.

"At least the two pounds of green kryptonite makes a good energy source."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Civil Centers is the name given to the protected groups of civilians, non-hostiles, and non-combatants. They mostly contain the civilians that didn't wear costumes or the families of those that did. They're are also many refugees from Los Angeles, after the city fell. The heads of Civic Centers handles salvage and creation of food, clothing, and shelter.

The last group is the Sunnydale Science Center, also known as the feared Washu Zone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I'm a Hero!"

"You throw forks."

"I can get them blessed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Science Center (SSC). It is the group for brilliant scientists, mad scientists, there beautiful daughters, the omni disciplinary scientists, the hot scientists, the horny scientists, the super powered nerds, the best of wrench wenches, gadgeteer geniuses, genius bruisers, genius ditzes and insufferable geniuses. The Library may be full of information, but these are the people that use that knowledge and find new knowledge.

The SSC is lead by Washu Hakubi. The twenty thousand year old Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe is the main reason for Sunnydale 's rapid transformation into California's greatest fortress against the dark. It was her Idea to have ninjas with Doton Jutsu (Earth Release Techniques) and mage with earth-manipulation magic to recreate the caves as underground chambers and take stone from the earth to form walls. It was her who harvested nanomachines from Rommie and reprogrammed them to refine raw materials. It was also her who set up lines of communications with other colonies.

Ami Mizuno, Yuki-joshin (Ice Goddess), is Washu's second in command and primary assistant. The young genius helps Washu using data found on her magitech Mercury Computer. She is the head of the computer division and handles most of data processing. She's also one of the few powerful magic users not in the field by choice. She has not been the same since she accidentally flash froze and shattered a punk attacking a bunch of refugees.

She currently helping Washu's second assistant a brilliant red-haired amazon named Caitlin.

Caitlin Fairchild was a brilliant, but rather mousy young woman in her world. Her academics lead her being accepted to Princeton University where she double-majored in computer science and electrical engineering. Everything changed in her sophomore year when she was recruited into Project: Genesis which she believed to be some sort of government internship.

"It's called Gen-factor. Dr. Tsung obtained this additional genetic code from Ethan McCain, a reincarnation of the extra-dimensional hero, Sigma. It allows allows multiple dimensional access, thus giving a person psionic powers or other talents.'

'Our fathers were experimented on by International Operations and successes were given the name Gen 12. The leader Craven hoped that the younger subjects were easier to control and that being born with the Gen-factor made their powers more stable."

One night, Caitlin began to feel ill (due to secretly being fed drugs designed to activate latent Gen-Active abilities), and in a single night was transformed from a mousy computer geek to a powerful, towering amazon. Physical Growth Augmentation is how Caitlin was affected by her gen-factor causing her mass to increase and her muscle density to grow exponentially granting superhuman strength, durability, stamina, agility and eventually expressed superhuman reflexes.

"When you appeared in this world, you grew from six foot four to seven foot?"

"My strength is also greater, which is not good. I was already able to lift (press) a hundred tons!"

"I need to run a few tests, but I think because this and neighboring dimensions are flooded with energy, your body was forced to re-augment to handle the surge."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Washu is working on her holographic computer set up a subspace interlink with the other colonies. Normal telephone lines burned with the power lines and radio communications are badly distorted in most areas by the red sky. She set up a simple E-Mail system between the major colonies, but is having problems with smaller colonies, and unique colonies such as those the Buses were recently sent to. The subspace interlink requires a powerful external power source do the subspace damage done by the surge.

_Message 13445_

_From: Professor Maggie Walsh_

_NID Government, Washington Colony_

_Subject: Dr. Blight Deceased_

Dr. Blight conducted an unauthorized experiment. She downloaded her artificial intelligence MAL into prototype Project 314. The resulting program incompatibility resulted in the unit went on a rampage killing Dr. Blight in the process, despite her enhancements See File: CPO - Tree of Life. It will take time to create a new prototype, so my interest in your developments...

Washu is glad Walsh's biomechanical demonoid project was destroyed. Her design enhancements were actually designed to stop the modern Frankenstein's monster. They already have enough problems with superhuman demons, rampaging robots, and sociopath humans without some nut-case fusing them together. With the prototype destroyed, she now has time to collect evidence and convince the military to abandon the project and Walsh.

_Message 13446_

_From: MD_

_NCID, Georgia Base_

_Subject: and Virus_

There has been a outbreak of mutagenic viruses in several southern towns. The Gargoyle Viruses were engineered by Dr. Anton B. Sevarius. See File: Gargoyles. The subject's Mad Scientist HC contained several sealed test tubes containing water and marked with Biohazard stickers. The subject was killed by local transformed, but the test tubes containing carrier viruses were later broken.

Virus 1 causes human subjects to mutate into humanoid felines with functional bat wings, and the ability to generate large amounts of electrical energy similar to an electric eel. It is believed this virus is based on Mutate Project stated in files

Virus 2 causes subject to become Gargoyles found in subject's universe including stone sleep ability. It is believed to be developed from the Chameleon Mutation Gene. See Word of God Sub-File

It is believed the massive energy surge supercharged the contents of test tubes creating two highly contagious mutagenic diseases.

Washu makes several notes and sends a message to list the species of Gargoyles and Mutants under the non-hostile alerts.

_Message 13447_

_From: Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, _

_President of the Shinigami Research Institute _

_California Power-plant Base_

_Subject: Test Subjects_

Washu quickly deletes the message and thanks god she got a warning from Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. A Mad Scientist she can deal with, not a amoral sadistic sociopath.

_Message 13448_

_From: Colonel Samantha Carter_

_Texas SG1 Base_

_Subject: Naqahdah Generator Designs_

She promised to help create a new generator for Texan Colony. She also sends a copy to Mr. Freeman in the Library. The two physicists have a lot in common.

_Message 13448_

_From: Professor Hojo_

_Shinra Base_

_Subject: Jenova_

In twenty thousand years, you learn many, many swear words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard we got a message from Susan Storm?" says Caitlin, "She's the woman with the ability to create invisible force fields."

"Her husband, or at least he was her husband, is Reed Richards. Washu said he's almost her rival which is impressive since his only gained powers was Elasticity" says Ami

"I heard they plan on getting back together, but she wants Washu to work on a special drug."

"She's going to drug him!?!?"

"With Washu-Brand Viagra. Apparently being able to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine doesn't stop a person from being a work-obsessed nerd."

"Miss Mizuno! Miss Mizuno!"

Ami and Caitlin turn to see a blond Dojikko (cute, clumsy girl) secretary stumble up to them, then trip and fall.

"Are you OK, Wendy?"

It's interesting to note that Wendy wasn't wearing a costume Halloween Night. She was an ordinary blond girl, whose real name was Wendy, reading a Read or Die manga. It was her friend, Karen, who was dressed as Yomiko Readman and was completely transformed. Somehow being a close match to a person from a character's fictional history was enough to transform the pure white California university student into Wendy Earhart, a smiling half-Indian, half-English personal secretary and member of British Library's Special Operations Division.

"I'm OK, Miss Mizuno, Miss Fairchild."

It's also interesting to note that according to the Files, Wendy is mature and professional agent, when not a klutz. She's actually very intelligent and is actual The Dragon, second-biggest Big Bad, posing the greatest physical challenge to a hero. It's brought up an interesting conflict with her pre-Halloween friend as she hates Yomiko after she crippled her obsession/boss Mr. Joker, a man who destroyed Hong Kong for his conquest.

"There are four special reports from the other colonies" says the blue-eyed blond pulling out four computer-printout files. The electromagnetic pulse of All Hallow's Eve wiped out nearly all active computer systems, but any computer that was turned off survived, which is a very good thing for a secretary.

"Dr. Benton Quest is having problems with Dr. Venture."

"I knew there would be problems" says Ami, "Dr. Thaddeus S. Venture is a bungling inventor. He's also bitter about his father, which resembles. According to the files, Dr. Venture is a deconstruction of Dr. Quest."

"Dr. Leonard Samson and Miss Jennifer Walters have reported finding a woman named River Tam up north. She possesses an extremely high intellect and military training, but can't control her emotion."

"Due the loss of amygdala according to the Files. The military in her world gave her Klüver-Bucy syndrome trying to turn her into an assassin. I thought they located Miss Walters' cousin."

Wendy scans threw the file and replies, "The person they located was a different Bruce Banner. This one wasn't accidentally caught in a gamma explosion, but deliberately tried a super soldier formula. He's also a sociopath who eats people for fun according to Dr. Samson."

"The darker, edgier version?" says Caitlin with a sneer.

"We may have found a computer expert named Ed and a combat engineer named Hayashida Heihachi."

"Which Hayashida Heihachi?"

"Samurai Seven Anime version. Why?"

"He's also an expert swordsman able to cut threw giant mecha."

"Finally, a Dr. Ed "Braz" Brazzelton is producing Unobtainium in Chicago."

"Someone actually dressed as that guy!"

"Actually, no, he was in a video store in Chicago. He work standing next to the bargain bins holding The Core on DVD"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Rubble of Ethan's Costume Shop**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Halloween night, Ethan's rubble of costume shop has been left mostly untouched. The release of the massive energy wave reduced the entire building to tiny fragments. Even after several months, the ashes of the costume shop is still warm from the mystical energies.

As a faint wind blows, swirling the warm ashes into the air, it uncovers a strange pile of papers. It a thick list of costumes and prices, a checklist to see which costumes were sold. It also contains a brief summary of the costumes and there source. When one looks closer, they notice something is wrong.

_ID2804 Selene "Death Dealer" Costume from Underworld: Evolution (2006)_

_ID3823 Yomiko Readman "Hot Librarian" Costume from Read or Die manga 2003_

_ID4284 Chou Hakkai "Green" Costume from Gensomaden Saiyuki manga 1997 _

_ID4990 Rukia Kuchiki "Shinigami/Soul Reaper" Costume from Bleach manga 2001_

_ID6249 Ciel "Vampire Hunter" Costume from Tsukihime visual novel 2000_

The Event occurred on October 31, 1997, yet the costumes were based on manga and Anime, not yet produced in North America. If some were to discover this list of costumes, a lot of questions would arise.

Suddenly, the papers are covered in mysterious blue flames and soon the papers turn red and burn away. The blue light fades leaving a cloud of fine gray ash that is blown away by the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 6**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 07: CHASER AND CHASED Part 3A**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Family**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Family denotes a group of people affiliated by consanguinity, affinity, and co-residence. Although the concept of consanguinity originally referred to relations by "blood," many anthropologists have argued that one must understand the notion of "blood" metaphorically, and that many societies understand 'family' through other concepts rather than through genetic distance.

Family is an interesting subject when referring to those converted by Halloween and those who remained what they were.

A protective older brother finds himself with new siblings to protect.

A rich hedonist criminal dressed as a saint-like character, goes from closing an orphanage to adopting all the children within it's walls.

A person who dressed as an orphaned character finding himself with a family. He may have never had a family before, but he will not give up what has been given to him.

A loner found himself with parents who love him and forge bonds he can't wander from.

The family not changed by Halloween night are changed by there bonds with those who have. The spiritual pressure of those who deal with spirits and supernatural creatures, causes those around them to develop spiritual powers. Those people that lives in areas with powerful magic will develop magical traits as a form of adaptation. Blood magic was powerful in this world before Halloween, so the blood that once flowed in the veins of the changed links them to those that share the blood, but didn't turn that night. Even those whose powers and abilities are based on technology are copied, as the base of science is the ability to replicate the results.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A strange forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure slowly walks threw a thick dark forest.

Once the forest was small area between two towns with many young trees and only a few animals.

The massive amounts of spiritual energy and magical forces flowing into Earth charged the waters beneath the Earth and was drawn into the roots of the forest. The strange light of red sky above was absorbed into the leaves of the trees to form a new energy within. Trees barely twenty years old grew to the sizes of thousand year old trees within a month. The grew and changed, adapted to the new world with an immunity to fire and the ability to cleanse the poison miasma.

The forest has grow a thousand times in size and age, and now is filled with creatures of ancient times, giant animals and old gods. The young spirits of the forest grow in it's depths while the Forest Spirit watchs over all beinging life and death in an eternal cycle.

The figure is a bishounen (an extremely beautiful feminine man) around nineteen years old, standing five-foot-ten with golden eyes and long silver-white hair. His pointed ears and red facial markings and blue crescent on his forehead indicate he's a youkai, a Japanese supernatural creature/demon. He's dressed in a white Japanese kimono with honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder. Over that he wears a chinese-style cuirass and spiky pauldron made of bone. He also wears a flowing sash and a Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. . His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland (China) influence.

He is Sesshomaru, a five hundred year old Akita inugami youkai (dog demon), pure blooded first born son of Inu no Taisho (Great Dog General), and the Lord of Western Lands. He with help from his younger half-brother and his mate had finally destroyed Naraku, when he awoke to find himself in a large village filled with youg lesser youkai and abominations.

He found himself carrying three swords First is Tenseiga (Heavenly Life Fang), the sword of healing created from his father's fang by the demon sword smith Totosai. A single slash to bring the recently dead back life, which he used to revive Rin, a young village girl killed by wolves who followed him since then. He wanted his father's other fang sword, Tessaiga (Iron Crushing Fang), which could kill a hundred foes with a single blow, but learned he could not weild it. He discarded the Tenseiga after it lost it's recently acquired attack Meidou Zangetsuha.

The second sword is a fully restored Tokijin (Demon Fighting God), an evil sword forged by Totosai's evil rival Kajinbo from the fangs of Goshinki, an incarnation of Naraku who managed to break the Tessaiga during a battle. It's evil aura was enough to possess Goshinki, but Sesshomaru was able to master it. The blade shattered after battling Moryomaru, another more powerful incarnation of his enemy and was discarded. He instead searched for a replacement, which he found in the Meidou Zangetsuha ability of the Tenseiga.

The third sword is his own true signature weapon, Bakusaiga (Blast Fang). The Bakusaiga manifested itself in the hand of Sesshomaru's fully regenerated, and longtime-severed, left arm during his battle with Magatsuhi. The sword has the power to decompose any organic material that its blade comes in contact with, nullifying any regenerative abilities in doing so. Its birth signifies Sesshomaru's graduation into a full-fledged dai yokai (demon lord), which was long compromised by his obsession with Tessaiga. The Bakusaiga proves he's stronger than his father and can release massively powerful amounts of yoki (demon energy), enough to slay thousands of demons with one swing.

Following him are Jaken, an imp demon who became Sesshomaru's servant after he saved his life. He's a small green demon with bulging yellow eyes and carries the Nintojo - the Staff of Two Heads, a creepy tool with a young woman and old man's head ona long wooden staff. A staff which can spit fire from the old man's mouth to incinerate enemies, such as the "vampire" creatures and small youkai they encountered in the town.

After Jaken is Rin. She's the young child that tended to Sesshomaru who was recovering from Inuyasha learning the Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) attack of the Tessaiga, the same girl that was resurrected by Sesshomaru-sama. She's about seven year old with brown eyes and long black hair with a tail on the side. She's dressed in a peasant's yellow and white "checkered" kimono with a green sash.

Sesshomaru recently learned Rin has gained a minor ability to heal others. He thinks it may be related to her carrying the Tenseiga, the Meido Seki test, and the world's strange power.

Next to Rin is Kohaku. He was eleven years old at the time of his death, but that was only the beginning of his story. He stands five foot one with black brown hair and brown eyes. He's currently dressed in his Youkai-taija (demon slayer) armor with black and amber-color armor with topaz green ties and sash. His weapons are a katana with white and blue tsuka (hilt) and a green saya (sheath) and Kusarigama (chain and sickle) made from demon bone.

He was once the young child of demon slayer village sent on his first hunting mission, when Naraku took control of his body and used him to kill the entire team including his father and badly injured his sister. He was killed by a shower of arrows, but was raised from the grave by his killer Naraku using a corrupted shard of Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls).

His mind erased he was Naraku tool and used to attack Naraku's enemies, including his sister who survived the massacre at the castle. In time his memory returned and vowed to stop Naraku to atone for what he did. After the death of his ally Kagura, he joined the undead priestess Kikyo, the Sesshomaru after he rescued him from the latest incarnation of Naraku, Byakuya. After several more battles, the shard was finally removed.

The Kohaku behind Sesshomaru has been changed. He was once a zombie animated by the Shikon shard, then by Kikyo's light that was left behind after her death and the shard's removal. This Kohaku is now completely alive and the strange power that changed the lands around him have fused the spiritual power of the miko into Kohaku's soul. This has allowed Kohaku to charge his weapons with Senki (puriying divine energy) to increase the damage done to evil demons.

The next is Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe. Sesshomaru quickly learned she was a young princess of foreign youkaim, the Children of Goddess Danu. The small pointed ear girl with long red in a long white dress floats threw the air using fragile transparent wings. She said she was celebrating samhain when she found herself in the town, her power increased, but her control weakened. She can create powerful barriers and illusions, which Sesshomaru believes would be useful and she offers more intelligent conversation than Jaken

The last in the group is a thief named Emily Isabella Jones, the most disturbing to Sesshomaru.

She remembers her life before Halloween. She was a green eyed brown-haired daughter of a local mechanic and a mother who died of cancer a year ago. She and her sister Emma dressed up for Halloween with there friend Catherine, a girl whose mother had also died of cancer years ago. Catherine and her father Sam went as Rin and Sesshomaru, while Emma dressed as a fairy princess and she dressed as a fantasy RPG Rogue. Sesshomaru doesn't like the idea of once being human.

After Halloween, she found her sister, best friend, and best friend's father consumed by there costumes. Her father had been killed by Jack O Lanterns leaving her alone, which left her with travelling with Sesshomaru's group. The only thing she can thank Halloween for is her is her ability to dodge attacks, detective skills, stealth, and her impressive skills with daggers, which now include shuriken she took off a dead ninja.

Suddenly, a huge animal emerges from the forest. A giant boar larger than a full grown Rhino with four long tusks and coarse dark brown fur. One of it's eyes is injured, the eyeball destroyed and the flesh around the crushed bone an angry red.

"Humans!" says the immense boar in a growling voice, "Why have you brought three filthy humans into my forest, Dog!? Why do you walk in human form!? **TELL ME!!!"**

"I have no need to explain myself to you." says Sesshomaru dismissing the giant boar like an insect.

"How dare you, you mutt!!" roars the boar. Around his eyes, the red flesh glows and moves like a mass of worms. Slowly a dark miasma like smoke is emitted from the wound and it's begins to spread. More and more crimson "worms" growing from the corrupted flesh as it spreads, turning a god of the forest into a demon.

As the now demonic boar attacks, Sesshomaru vanishs and then reappears several meters behind the Boar resheathing his Bakusaiga. As it enters the Saya with a click, the Boar collapses to ground it's head tumbling off it's shoulders and it's body seperating from it's legs.

The boars head lands in front of Kohaku, whose protecting Rin and Princess Sarah. It manages to say "Curse you, filth..." before the flesh rots away leaving a skull. The legs and torso also rot away leaving only the bones and a crimson pool of liquified remains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuuko Ichihara's Shop**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko Icihara is her adopted name. The kanji in her first name means"to help, assist, repay kindness" coinciding with her role in life as a mentor. She looks like a tall thin woman with eyes that change color and extremely long black hair that seems to move on it's own. The beautiful young-looking woman is dressed in a sexy dress that hides her true strength.

She is known by many names throughout the multiverse, most notably as "The Dimension Witch", a title that reflects her unique reach in time and space. She is a dealer in wishes as she will grant the sincere wish of anyone who is willing to make an appropriate sacrifice in return; the price is always equivalent to the weight of the wish, no more, no less. She is a Sorceress capable of creating gods and is one of the most powerful even in the world of Eternal Halloween

She is unique in that when a young girl dressed as her, she became an incarnation. A part of Yuuko's soul and mind given form in another demension, acting as an extension of the multi-dimensional sorceress.

Next to her are Mokona Modoki two rabbit-like creatures that were stuffed animals until Halloween. They are now living creatures, the white one with red jewel is named Soel and the black one with blue jewel is named Larg, both possessing an array of abilities ranging from writing and playing chess to magical abilities such as Time Traveling and Teleportation. The originals were created by Yuko Ichihara and sorcerer Clow Reed, which themselves were copies of an original Mokona from a magical world called Cephiro.

On her left are two little girls, one with chin-length pink hair with red ribbons in spiral ornaments and the other with long blue hair tied into ponytails on either side of his head. The girl have the same eye color as there hair and there dresses also match there eyes, but have opposite styles to eac other. They are magical contructs and like the originals possessed no souls, so when Yuuko appeared in this world it was easy to form them from CLAMP PV keychains. Since, Maru and Moro's concentration is what is keeping Yuuko's shop in existence, there recreation in Halloween World resulted in the house becoming a copy of shop, with it's existance tied to Maru and Moro.

One the right is Yuuko servant, Kimihiro Watanuki. He's a young man with short black hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses dressed in Chinese style clothing. He was once an orphaned street boy named Kevin Walters, with a supernatural past His father made deals with the old world demons and died because his gambling addiction. His drunken mother was killed by demons in front of him, but he managed to escape with hidious scarring. He arrived at Yuuko's shop moments before the chaos wave changed the world and wished he could forget his life, escape the demons, to become a different person. When the chaos magic consumed the world, Kevin was erased and a copy of Kimihiro Watanuki, an orphaned boy cursed with the ability to see youkai (spirits)

He now works as the original does, Yuuko's assistant (rather, her very indignant indentured servant) who not only cooks, cleans, and complains (all with great skill), but finds himself performing very odd jobs and learning more about the occult.

Infront of her are clients Kurogane, Count D, and Howl.

Kurogane. An impressive red-and-black outfited ninja from feudal Japan (Nihon) weilding a katana named Ginryu (silver dragon). He also wears a red head protector wirh a black crescent black bracers with crimson crescent moons. He's a copy of the friend/servant of Princess Tomoyo of Shirasagi Castle and companion of Syaonan and now seeks to find a new purpose in life.

Count D. An extremely bushounen Chinese man with pale skin and chin-length black hair covering one eye. The right eye under the hair is gold, but looks green in the light and his left eye is purple. He's dressed in Chinese-style clothing and carrting a suitcase. He's a pet shop owner who sells unique pets, including some that can become lethal if you break one of it's three rules and is completely OBSESSED with sweets, sugar, and sugar products, and can talk to animals.

His family secret is D's clan goes back to ancient China, where they were held as priests and priestesses who had the ability to communicate with animals. Humans killed D's entire clan (because one of the women refused a high ranking mans proposal) and only D survived and has been cloning himself, meaning Count D is a clone of his father, as his father was before him. The animals D sells now are a method of revenge.

D's father came and tried to kill off all humans with a human-specific airborne disease, but was killed by D's friend Leon and D was forced to leave his China town shop. He's now found a home for him and his animals with the Dimension Witch. A small pet shop connected to many towns and forests.

The last is the wizard Hauru and his wife Sofie. He's a handsome man in his early twenties with aqua bleu eyes and short black he no longer dyes blond. She's a young woman standing five foor two with brown eyes and silver hair.

He was once known as the Heartless Man, a wizard whose heart was stolen by the demon Calcifier. Without his heart, his thinking became clouded with vainness, using his magic for purely "selfish uses.", devouring the hearts of beauties. It wasn't until he meet Sophie Hatter, that his life began to change. He rescued to her from soldiers, which caused the jealous Witch of Wastes to curse the young (19-20 year old) woman with the body of an old woman (90). A curse that when it was broken, left her with silver gray hair. She taught him to be brave and protect others and fell in love with her and she rescued him and returned his heart.

It was Hauru, also known as Howl, who created the special doors for Count D and Yuuko. These doors are designed to open to different places depending on which color the dial is set to. It allows the door to be open in many places and for people to find the shop in many places even if there's only one. Yuuko could have created them herself, but it was Hauru's idea.

"So do we have a deal,..."

In the shadow is a teenage man with red hair and green eyes. He's dressed in dark red clothing resembling jacket and pants with a huge object strapped on his back. On his forehead the Japanese kanji for love glows a menacing red.

"Subaku no Gaara?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus A, a few minutes from Sunnyside**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnyside was once an average small town in California. It's interesting to note the spell Mayor Wilkin's cast on Sunnydale was designed to make the Boca de Inferno appear and feel like a hybird of the neighboring towns, including Sunnyside. It caused a normal person's ability to repress or ignore, so strong they didn't remember the strange happenings that plague the town and look more attractive to people than the neighbors making it bait to attract more victims.

As a result, Sunnydale looked like a smaller version of Sunnydale on economic decline before Halloween. The chaos wave destroyed the Mayor's spell, so for a couple months, Sunnyside was beautiful to those not consumed with thoughts of Halloween Horrors. Now, Sunnyside is a ruined town.

Most of the buildings are either destroyed by fire, reduced to burning rubbles or ashes, or scenes of massacre with doors and windows torn out, and interior soaked in dried blood. The only surviving buildings is a large school that looks abandoned, a craft store at the edge of town, and a large church near the center of town. The church stands like a white fortress against the darkness with a large wall made of scavenged material, destroyed school buses act as a second wall with barrels of burning trash and a mess of bobwire and razorwire forming the outer defense line.

Currently there is an army of monsters pounding the wall. The perimeter around the church has a radius of a hundred meters, a circle of over six hundred twenty eight meters, and a height of three meters, but the dense mass of monsters goes out from the wall by twenty they pound on the concrete, steel, and wood, more and more breaks.

For the past month, the only sound outside the church during the day and the night has been the sound of hungry and/or violent creatures spawned by Halloween in other towns

Now, a Jack O' Lantern feeding on a corpse wonders what loud sound is. He stops thinking all together as an armored Bus runs him over, splattering it's pumpkin head all over the road.

On the Bus, super- death dealer Buffy Summers yells out the orders.

"We are approaching Sunnyside Church, but there seems to be a large collection of monsters in the way!" she yells, then turns off the safeties on her gun, "It's time to cut a path!"

The bus screechs to a stop in front of the army of monsters and for them, Death jumps out.

Willow draws Sode no Shirayuki from it's saya and yells out the first release command, "Mae! Sode no Shirayuki (Dance Sleev's White Snow)". The entire sword including the blade, hilt, and handle, becomes white with the tsuba becoming a circle and a white ribbon forming from the pommel. She moves with inhuman speed and lands half way between the wall and the outer edge of the ring of monsters. "some no mai, tsukishiro (first dance, white moon)". She slashs with her blade causing the ribbon to form a circle in the air. The variious Halloween world feel a wave a cold spread from her in a circle. They feel there bodies beginning to freeze solid starting at there feet. Two of the monsters with small wings leap into the air, but the effect forms a pillar that reachs the sky like a white flare. Everything within the circle freezes solid and shatters.

Oz throws off his leather long coat and calls his inner wolf and transforms into a massive Man-Wolf form, a huge muscular fur-covered humanoid body and a fully lupine head. He then proves he's an Alpha Werewolf badass by ripping some of the larger monsters apart, literally ripping off limbs

Janna the Sorceress fires an immense wave of fire at a group of three dozen, a magical fire that burns the stronger monsters and incinerates the weaker ones.

Gendo and Crawford take sniper positions with rifles not willing to get close to the monsters. Brad's precognitive powers allows him to predict his targets movements, making sure every shot is perfect. He prefers hand-to-hand with human targets, but he's had too many encounters with demon poison, blood, and slime. Gendo doesn't need to be as accurate since his modified rifle fires Holyforged fragmentation bombs, so unlease one of there power is extreme durability, even a close hit can be lethal.

Kabuto makes the string of hand signs for Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Mist Waltz Technique) then proceeds to blow a large combustible mist at the mass of monsters and demons. When the mist hits the flames of the burning trash cans, it ignites into an explosion of fire that consumes the abominations. Those that escape the flames are introduced to an elite ninja's speed and skill with Holyforged kunai daggers each as sharp as surgical scalpels. One huge monster, over two meters tall and covered in bone spikes, asttacks with a blood thirsty roar, but is stopped cold by the killer intent in Kabuto's eyes, the pause is long enough for Kabuto to slice it's head off with one of the ultra sharp blades.

Roberta is like the first movie Terminator in a police station. She slays demon after demon, like a relentless killing machines. She proves why she's called "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives and whu she is a match for the badass mercenary Revy of Lagoon Company. A woman who killed several boat fulls of pirates (jumping boat to boat and finishing the last with a grenade).

Ciel shows her many years of skill using her Black Keys, sword hilts with blades materialized by sorcery, though the Keys are treated more as daggers than swords and can be thrown. She tears threw the masses of creatures and stops the attack of one giant demon by pinning it's shadow, runs up it's body, then slashes it's head off. She proves why she's one the greatest hunters of the Burial Agency, a secret organization within the Catholic Church made up of skilled assassins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiori on Jio Freed's shoulder produces a protective barrier around Xander's Upper Half gang, while Raven releases a massive black blast like a battering ram crushing and sending monsters flying. Raven creates a path directly towards the Church's gates.

As the monsters fall and the other monsters regain there footing, Setsuna takes to the air and Priss charges forward to hold the lines.

Setsuna Sakurazaki uses her wings to attack the flying and jumping monsters.

**"Zanganken!"** (Stone-Cleaving Sword!)

A technique that infuses ki into the sword to cut a boulder in half, used now to cut a golem's boulder-size head in half.

**"Raimeiken!"** (Thunderclap sword!)

A slashing attack with lightning energy infused onto the proves extremely effect on a monster made of blue watery liquid, causing it to explode into steam and droplets.

**"Hyakuretsuoukazan!!"** (Hundred-Strike Cherry Blossom Slash!!)

She lands and draws a circle with the sword, and cuts multiple enemies at once. While one demon grabs the blade, a group of demons try to jump the crow girl from behind.

**"Zankusho-San!!"** (Air-Cutting Palm, Scatter!!)

She releases multiple ki projectiles like bullets, boosted by her enhanced power, tear threw the demons. She then turns at the demon holding her blade, who looks terrified of the small girl.

**"Shin Raikouken!!" **(True Lightning Sword!!)

He infuses lightning energy into the sword and causes an explosion that destroys the sorrounding area. The demon impaled and holding on to her blade is incinerated by the ki forged lightning.

Priss, silver eyes changed to gold, uses the massive Claymore to slice monster after monster apart. Her superhuman strength allowing her to weild the massive blade like a feather. She has a savage grin on her face as she kills, which disturbs the monsters that see it.

She slices a head clean off, cuts a body in half at the waist, cuts a head in pieces, and continues to kill until it's nearly raining different colors of blood.

One demon grabs her sword, but Priss rams her fist threw it's skull. For a second the swelled veins make her look like a golden eyed devil, then she reverts to something more human, but continues the relentless slaughter of demons and monsters.

Jio, Shiori, and Aerith reach the Church and make it threw the now open door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy is using her automatic pistols loaded with special rounds and Jill Nanashi uses her sword. They form a powerful fighting pair as any demon not stopped by Buffy's exploding blessed rounds are cut to pieces by Jill's Nihonto (Japanese Sword). Soon they are sorrounded by two rings of corpses, an outer ring killed by Buffy and the inner killed by Jill.

Remus Lupin doesn't like to use his werewolf abilities, so he's using his skills as a Wizard, waving his wand and cast spell after spell in rapid succession. A couple of Cave Inimicum to strengthen the bus and church from the attacking enemies.

He fires a Confringo (Blasting Curse) at a troll-like creature aiming at the axe it's holding. The explosion of shrapnel kills the fantasy troll and the monster next to it. A powerful Incendio sets one demon clad in rags and bandages to burst into flames. A Protego (Shield Charm) stops a couple of poisoned arrows and Protego Horribilis to stop black magic fire balls. A Reducto (Reductor Curse) blasts a hole threw the very solid head of the undead archer and Severus Snape's original curse Sectumsempra against the dark creature that shot the fireballs. The curse causes severe wounds like those of sword, causing the demon to collapse in a pool of it's own life fluids.

Succubus Lilith is a laughing as she tears threw demon after demon, the excitement making her stronger by the second. She even begins to devise and use new techniques as she fights. Her wings becoem scythe-like blades as flips between two demons, decapitating both of them.

A large fiery energy bat tears of the head of a zombie and a thick cloud of tiny energy bats strip another of rotting flesh leaving a standing skeleton.

She grabs the arm of a huge bear-like creature with her claws, then pumps her demonic energy into it's body. The bear seems to decay as if injected with acid, then bursts into flames.

She laughs loudly as she flares her demonic aura, creating a circle of purple flame around her and incinerating those stupid enough to get to close. She then forms the circle into a giant shining purple fireball above her head and tosses it while jumping into the air. The fireball creates a fiery explosion and twenty demons are reduced to ashes. The fireball also creates a wave of purple flame, like crescent shockwave, that burns two dozen more and destroys three abandoned buildings.

Amy and May are working together for once. Amy uses her insane archery skills to take monsters with arrows to the head, neck, or chest. Those not killed by the barbed holyforged metal arrows are finished off by lightning spells. The spells use the metal arrows as lightning rods, channeling ther electrical power deep into the bodies of the monsters. May doesn't let Amy have most of the fun, thoe, using a couple of spell taught to her by Arshes Nei to barbeque large numbers of creatures.

Phil's weapons of choice are unique.

On his back in a holster is a three section staff also known as sanjiegun. It's made of traditional white oak with a diameter of 1.25 inches, but it and the connecting chains are plated with a silver-based holyforged alloy, one end covered in Christain bible verses and Jewish Tanakh scripture, the other is covered in Buddhist sutra and Shinto writings (The Kojiki and The Nihon Shoki), and the center is covered in Hindu sutras, Jainism sutras, and Islam Qur'an writing.

The other weapon, which is in Phil's hands, is "Philinator", a special bless metal plated Gatling-type Machine gun built by the HolyForge and designed to fire armor piercing and incinerary ammo at over four thousand rounds per minute . It's a massive weapon that one would find bolted and welded to air plane, not hanging from some one's hand. A normal human wouldn't be able to use the massive weapon, even if they managed to life it, the recoil would shatter there bones to dust, but Phil is an enhanced zombie and has implanted devices, and special straps and cables in his outfit help him absorb the shock.

As Phil fires his gun it produces a burst of fire that extends almost a meter from the barrels. It's interesting to

note that special charms cause the heat from the barrel to be transfered to the fired rounds, keeping the barrel below red hot and keeping the bullets hot away from the gun. Another spell that can be used causes the bullets and casing to return to a special container so they can be recycled int new bullets.

The add ons don't matter to the monsters, they are just torn apart like if there bodies are made of plasticine and with all the explosive and armour-piercing military-grade firepower being tossed around, it actually makes sense. In seconds the zombie reduces hundreds of monsters, demons, vampires, and ironically zombies into extra chunky Ragu sauce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A small group of surviving demons run towards the Church hoping to take hostages and/or refuel on human flesh and/or blood.

One demon falls back back a smoking hole threw his head caused by a .45 blessed bullet moving at 800 ft/s (244 m/s). The source is a Colt M1911 in the hands a woman standing in the Church Doors. The teenage woman stands five foot six, a hundred thirty six pounds with long blond hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in an odd Nun's outfit with slits up the sides of the skirt for quick movement, a gun and utility belt around her waist, and dark brown leather gloves and boots.

She is Sister Rosette Christopher, a woman born 1912 and died 1928 in arms of her demon protector Chrono. They stopped many demons togther and they died together after defeating the demon revolutionary Aion. When she awoke in this world, part of Chrono was apart of her and he life force was increased dramatically by the overloaded Ley Lines, the streams of spiritual energy that have been growing since Halloween, as Chrono's horns once allowed him and Joshua to draw power Astral Line, a stream of energy in which all things come and go.

She helped defend the town until her Gospel bullets ran out. In the last battle, a week ago, she had to use a dagger dipped in her own blood to escape a demon.

**Bang!**

A second shot rings out a Holy forged bullet tears threw the head of another demon. The large eared green skinned gargoyle-like creatures has an almost comic look on it's face from the bullet hole in it's forehead, then it's head ignites into white flame. The flesh is quickly reduced to ash and then a wave expands like a wave incinerating the flesh off the rest of the body before it can hit the ground. As it hits the broken concrete, the bones shatter into dust.

The next gun slinger turns out to be a woman with short blond hair and round glass dressed as a priest with a long coat. Her partner holding a sword is busty Japanese woman with wild hair and dressed a Nun who slowly whispers, _**"Shimabara Battouryuu"**_

Heinkel Wolfe is a pistol wielding assassin for the Iscariot organization, partners with Yumie, and thoe a woman dresses like a priest. Heinkel Wolfe nearly cried when she saw Yumie alive. The last time she saw her, she was cut to pieces by Walter C. Dornez, a former member/traitor of Hellsing who had been transfrormed by Millenium into a younger, more powerful vampire.

**"Shiden!"** says the sword weilding Yumie now behind the demons clicking her blade.

Yumie Takagi. A katana-wielding Japanese nun. She is a fanatical Catholic and seems to genuinely enjoy killing people with her superhuman sword skills. She knows various Battoujutsu (kill-from-the-draw) sword techniques, but is quite capable of smashing men's heads into walls with her bare hands.

The crimson-skinned devil with fangs, claws, horns, bat-like wings, and arrowhead tail is split in half from the top of his head between the curved horns to crotch with it's tail cut apart. The impossible cut cause an eruption of black blood on the church steps as the two halves seperate and fall.

The only thing Heinkel can complain about is after Yumie's resurrection, she now possesses a semi-split personality. She has her normal, blood thirsty persona with no memory of her or Father Anderson's brutal deaths and a bespectacled and pacifist nun persona named Yumiko. One of kids said, before he died of demon injuries, that it was "Crossfire Syndrome".

The last demon, a blue-skinned fish-like monster who moves quickly for someone with webbed feet, tries to flee, but is shot in back of the legs by Heinkel, a Gospel bullet from Sister Rosette hits the creature in the back and burns a hole out of the chest, and before it can hit the ground, Yumie slices it's head clean off.

Heinkel ran into trouble last week, when her supply of ammo ran out and at the same time, the demons developed the tactic they tried to uses on Setsuna and Priss, allowing a regenerating demon to be impaled and grip the sword, then have the other demons attack. Yumie escaped with her life, but the mytical poison in the claws of one demon made her unable to move. What's worse is Sister Rosette's healing ability wasn't able to cure her, only prevent her from dying for the entire week.

A healing spell by Aerith on the other hand cleansed Yumie of the poison and there combined healing power restored Yumie to full strength. The Scoobie bus also had a fresh supply of blessed ammo putting the team back at full strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stand near a window on the top floor.

One is seventeen year old man standing five-foot-ten, a hundred nineteen pounds with short light brown/dirty blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes He was an agile, athletic body with a handsome face. He's dressed in a black shirt, tan pants, and white shoes with a white jacket

The other is a nineteen year old woman standing four-foot-nine, under eighty pounds with blue eyes and long blond hair. She is beautiful and has the body of a model with measurements 30-20-28". She's dressed in a lace black top, red shirt, black leggings, and designer black boots. She also wears a black coat with a white fur collar. She also has her hair done in two small ponytails on her head and perfect makeup.

"Our ride has arrived." she says with humor in her voice.

It's strange since this gothic woman she was died at twenty four, commiting suicide jumping off a rooftop when she learned her obsession was dead. She awoke with her love in world consumed by hell, no longer human. They were forever changed by how they lived there lives in there own world.

"What is it?" asks the woman noticing her lover staring down at one of the fighters. She follows his stare and sees woman in a black kimono using a white sword that creates ice. "I see."

"She like us, but her power is towards the positive." says the man with a calculated look, "I don't think she needs to feed."

"We will have to introduce ourselves."

Behind them on the wall, cast in shades of red, are there dark silhouettes. As the light dances across them it seems to sparkle and form the feathery wings of an angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Battle, about twenty minutes later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire army of Halloween horrors has been massacred and the Sunnydale troops and the three Church defenders only have minor injuries, some which are healing on there own, while others can be healed by a potion or quick spell.

The Sunnydale Team leaders, Buffy, Willow, Janna, and Raven and the Church defender takes a set inside the church.

"I never thought I be glade to see a group of demons." says Heinkel with a East European accent.

"Thank you for your help." says Yumiko, the Yumie persona now repressed, "The numbers kept on growing and our resources were running out."

"How many of you are left?" asks Buffy

"Twenty One including our protectors." come a voice from the stairs as the two people who were watching Willow descend. They are followed by twelve children ranging from six to twelve years old, both male and female. "Father Miguel Angel and Sister Natalie are helping the Parkers pack."

"This is Mr and Mrs. Yagami." explains Sister Rosette, "They act as our tacticians and thinkers"

"If it hadn't been for them, the Church would have fallen shortly after Halloween."

"Unfortunately, the few vehicles in our town were too damaged to repair, so we couldn't send for help or leave this town. The church once held ninety-three people, but attacks during repairs and while scavenging cut down our numbers. The worst has been this month with the increasing numbers of demons searching for food." say Mr. Yagami, "Where are you going from here?"

"We are currently travelling to Northern Colony. It's suppose to have advance technology and ruled by robots and cyborgs. According to intel, there friendly and our own town Sunnydale hopes to open trade with them. Your group can travel with us, either getting off at the Northern Colony or return with us to Sunnydale Colony."

Suddenly, there is a loud rubbling sound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes ago**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

One more demon has appeared, but's it's not in the same size category as the others. Most of demons and monstersa range from the size of a human child to slightly larger than normal adult human male, which makes senses considering they originated from human Halloween costumes. The larger monsters started smaller but grew as they feed and now range from two to four meters in height.

The demon that has appeared could star in a Toho Daikaiju (Giant Monster) film. It's a immense reptile standing on two thick legs with mmense three serpentine dragon heads, each with glowing red eyes. Phil thinks it resembles a blue and gold Ghidorah and is a hundred and forty meters tall and has a estimate length of a hundred and fifty meters. It shakes the entire town as it moves because he must weigh a hundred thousand tons.

How something so massive to reach Sunnyside without alert the enhnaced senses of Buffy Bus is a mystery, but it causes a wide array of reactions.

Oz, "Not Good"

Gendo Ikari, "Iamgonnadie!Iamgonnadie!Iamgonnade!"

Brad Crawford "I didn't predict this."

Kabuto Yakushi, "Even Manda wasn't this big."

Roberta, "..."

Ceil, "..."

Shiori, "Not good."

Jio Freed, "No kidding."

Setsuna, "I need a bigger sword."

Priss, "..."

Aerith Gainsborough, "Oh my."

Jill Nanashi "Kami-sama"

Remus Lupin "We are history."

Lilith Aensland "Looks like fun."

Amy and May "Are you crazy, Lilith!?"

Phil, "OH S!#!"

The head on the left opens it's mouth wide and blue-white lightning seems to travel from the chest up the next, concentrating in the sharp toothed mouth. Even at a distance, the human defenders can see a pitch black mass form in the mouth, solidifying into a pulsating sphere. It's head rolls back then swings forward as if tossing the black ball like a baseball pitch. The ball explodes out of the mouth as a blue-white blast of energy sorrounded by swirling black mist.

The beam's energy is so immense the remaining buildings near the beam collapse from it's warped magnetic and gravity fields. It shatters all remaining windows including the stain glass of the church. The group can only watch as the beam goes over there heads, destroying the second floor of the church and the bell tower with it's wake, and continues on to create a mushroom cloud -level explosion on the other side of town. The shockwave nearly causes the church to collapse.

The head on the right opens it's mouth and begins to gather energy, and the Sunnydale heroes realize it's adjusting to hit them directly and there's nothing they can do. Shiori forms a barrier and Remus and Janna reinforce it with magic, but they serious doubt it will be enough to deflect or weaken the blast enough to save there lives.

The dragon head whips forward and releases a more powerful blast. Instead of an energy beam, it's spherical blast with a comet-like tail. The ball of blue-white fire held within black bands and blue lightning moves at incredible speed to annihilate the humans and there allies.

Suddenly, a red and silver-white blur jumps over the Church, over the heroes in front of it, and into the parh of the blast. Those possessing superior vision sees the blur as a teenage half-demon. It's hard to tell in air, but he stands five-foot-six, a hundred forty three pounds, with gold eyes and long silver hair that looks white in the light of the dragon blast. What indicates his demon blood are claws, fangs, and triangular dog ears on the top of his head. He's dressed in red Hakama (pants), red Hitoe (Jacket), white Kosode (shirt), and obi (belt). He holds an immense sword resembling a giant fang with fur flickering at the hilt.

**"BAKURYUHA!!"** (Blasting Flowing wave/Backlash wave!)

As wind swirls around the blade, the half demon cuts threw the ball. As he swings the blade, he forms enormous charging twisters that sucks the foes power into his own attack and forces it to flow backwards. The wind and the power twist together into a vortex, pushing it backwards and the three headed dragon is attacked by its own demonic force and sword's might combined.

The group watchs as the dragon's immense destructive energy is consumed by horizonal twisters, that hit the dragon monster and drills threw him. The winds spiral like a hurricane, tearing flesh and bone, before exploding leaving the monster missing right head including the neck and the entire right wing. Beyond the missing limbs, the right side of his torso and part of the middle head shreeded and smoking.

The creature roars in pain and rage, loud enough to deften a city. It's left head quickly gathers energy for another blast, but is stopped by a concentrated energy in the shape of a blue crescent moon

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!!"** (Moon fang heaven stab!!)

The energy blasts pierces the growing sphere in the dragon's mouth and the back of mouth, shooting out the back the head. The small amount of gathered energy explodes, destroying the right head, and sends fire down the neck shreeding and burning muscle, bone, and connective tissue.

The teenage man who fired that energy blast stands five foot nine, a hundred thirty five pounds with brown eyes and short spiky orange hair. He's dressed in same outfit as Willow with an even larger sword. It resembles a huge cleaver with no hand guard and a long ribbon trailing from the hilt.

The dragon monster down to it's last head is weak and struggling to move. It's bleeding badly from the wounds not sealed by fire and running down the neck and chest. The crimson liquid is raining down on the destroyed town like rain.

Slowly, it's remaining mouth glows a faint and then it releases of cone-shaped spray of blue-white flames. The beam has both crushing force and extreme heat, smashing the ground it hits to gravel and super heating it enough to cause the rocks to explode. As the dying drqgon raises it's head, beam moves forward towards the burning church.

The two new arrivals launch a **Kaze no Kizu** (Wind Scar) and another Getsuga Tenshou. The Wind Scar is stopped by the vortex of the dragon beam. The moon fang heaven stab pierces the beam and the Dragon's scaly hide, but the thousands of tons of demonic flesh is too massive to be stopped by single hit. The beam is about to hit the Church appear and heat and wind are barely blocked by the shields.

Suddenly, like a miracle from the sky, a green blast of energy hits the one remaining good eye of thes dragon causing a large explosion. A blast that causes the monster to turn it's head causing the beam to change course, going off to the side and then finally dying as the Dragon's energy dies.

The dragon stands for several minutes, it's last head blinded and blood falling like tears, then it collapse to the ground with a thunderous boom. It's breathing slows and finally stops, the remaining life fluids draining from the corpse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miles away**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A clay figurine of the dragon also missing two of it's three heads and a wing, crumbles into powder. The figuires in the darkness watch as the powder is blown away in the faint wind.

"The Dragon failed."

"There will be other chances."

"What should we do withthem."

"They were only good as hostages. We don't have the resources to raise them as weapons."

"Understood."

The night is quiet except for the sound of something hard smashing and something wet. It almost sounds like crushing egg shells, but much louder

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnyside Church Ruins**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"ICHIGO!" **yells Willow running up to the orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki first encountered each other when she tracked a Hollow. Rukia was unable to sense the Hollow due to high school student Ichigo'r immense spiritual pressure and was injured protecting the Kurosaki family. To save there lives, she transferred her power to Ichigo causing him to become a substiture shinigami. That was the start of the adventures.

"Rukia!"

They defeated the Hollow born of the brother of Ichigo's friend Orihime and helped another friend Chad free a soul from a Parakeet and send the murderer who had been using the kid as bait to hell. Rukia and Ichigo learned it had been a powerful Hollow called Grand Fisher that killed Ichigo's mother and after a competition with the last Quincy, Ichigo managed to scare away a Menos Grande - a giant Hollow the size of a skyscraper.

"Well... Part of me is."

He even travelled to the Soul Society to rescue her from being executed, fighting Leutenants and Captains and exposed Aizen as a traitor and she followed him into the Hollow World to rescue Orihime.

**"INUYASHA!" **yells Shiori running up and hugging him, if she had wings like her father and the other pure blood demons, she would have flown

Inuyasha is a two hundred year akita inugami-hanyo (half dog demon), the son the Great Dog General and the human noble Izayoi, the younger half brother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of Western Land in his time. After the deaths of his parents, he was left alone in a world that shunned him for being half-demon. He came to a village searching for the powerful mystical Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) hoping to become a full demon, but ended up falling in love with it's protector, the great priestess Kikyo and she with him. She convinced him to become human, eliminating the Jewel, so they could live there lives together.

"Shiori?!"

A human, named Onigumo, plotted to take the jewel for himself. He was once a bandit who was obsessed with Kikyo and became jealous that she had fallen in love with InuYasha. Unable to take any other action, Onigumo gave his body to a horde of demons for power. Their union created the most evil demon in his world's known history, Naraku.

A shapeshifter, he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each. Inuyasha was sealed to a tree for fifty years and Kikyo died of wounds inflicted by Naraku in Inuyasha's form

"How did you get here, Shiori!?"

He was freed from the seal by Kikyo's reincarnation from the future, a girl of modern Japan known as Kagome Higurashi and after a battle with a crow demon, the resurfaced Jewel was shattered and scattered across Japan. That began there adventure searching for the jewel shards and trying to destroy Naraku. It was during one of who adventures, trying to destroy Naraku's barriers, they he meet Shiori.

"I awoke in a town called Sunnydale to the South." says Shiori, "Did Kagome come with you??"

"She wasn't with me, when I awoke. I dn't know where she could be or even if she's in this weird world."

"Someone must have dressed as her, somewhere in the world."

"Dressed as her???"

"I learned that in this land, they celebrate an autumn holiday in which the spirits of the dead return to the world of the living, like Obon. They dress in costumes and go from home to home asking people if they want to give them treats or do those people want mischief. A dark sorceror in Sunnydale cast a spell and people bacame there constumes and the spell torn itself from his hold and changed the whole world."

"So, some people dressed as us and we possessed them body and soul." says a disturbed Inuyasha, "Why would someone dress as me??"

"As Willow explained it, people in different world precieve each other in different manners. What can be myth and fiction in one world, can be legend and history in another. The events of our world are recorded in this world in form of adventure stories with you as the hero."

Over with Willow and Ichigo, Willow explains that she's a hybrid of Willow Rosenburg and Rukia Kuchiki. She has Rukia's body, but Willow is the dominant mind with Rukia's memories and few traits. Her soul is part Willow and part Rukia, which explains how she use "Sleeve's White Snow", a weapon forged from her own soul. She also explains how her Willow shaped body was converted into a strange Rukia-shaped Gigai that merges with her, when she enters Shinigami form.

"The same thing happens to me. When I need to become a Shinigami, I come out of my body and it vanishs into me." says Ichigo, "At least I won't have to deal with Chappy again!"

"Aah. Chappy is the most popular Gikongan with female Shinigami." says Willow, shifting between Rukia and Willow traits, "The bunny is so cute"

"Cute!?!?" yells Ichigo "While you were fighting that Arrancar D-Roy, she wrecnched my arm."

"So she likes playing." says Willow, not noticing she responded to being Rukia

A few meters away, Dawn floats in the air and looks towards the giant corpse of dragon monster. She's positive she saw a green energy blast hit the dragon.

"Raven!!"

Dawn is suddenly in a bone crushing hug. The woman holding her is tall and athletic with green eyes, orange kin, and long auburn hair. She dressed in a purple top with a metallic collar, a tight shorts with a metallic belt, boots reaching mid thigh with a metallic rims, and metallic arm protectors going from elbow to the back of the hands. She also a band on her right upper arm.

"Starfire!"

Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. Starfire's alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy, for various purposes. These include flight which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair and the ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person and possesses superhuman strength--the uppermost level of which is not known as yet, but it is well over the level of her teammate Cyborg's strength who can lift/press at least 15 tons.

The last ability is currently on Dawn's mind.

"Starfire. Let go before you snap me in half!"

"Sorry, friend Raven, but I am so glad to find you."

"My host Dawn persona is dominant, Starfire. So you can call me either Dawn or Raven." says Dawn floating back a few feet, then she notices how tall Starfire is. She now stands over six foot!

"Starfire, how did you get so tall??"

"The person who became me was very tall, so I became a more mature version of myself. Her name according to the wallet I found was Kory Anders, which sounds like my name in Temaran, Koriand'r. Many mail lists accidently spell my name that way. She decided to go as me with her husband to costume party."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We returned after fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and our trip to Tokyo"

"Wait a minute... Husband!?"

Starfire blushs and points behind her, towards the ground.

"Kory's husband Richard decided to wear a similar costume."

On the ground, is an athletic man standing five foot ten, a hundred eighty pounds with blue eyes and black hair. He's dressed a black costume with blue on the arms and upper chest and a black mask.

"Robin??"

"It's Nightwing in this outfit. Sorry I wasn't able to help with the dragon."

Suddenly, there is a whimpering sound and Dawn nearly falls out of the air when Nightwing takes a package off his back. Inside the bag is a baby carrier holding a black-haired baby girl.

"Where? How? What?" says the studdering Raven, a nearby light pole twsiting into a spiral.

"The Anders couldn't find a babysitter for there daughter Mary so they took her to the party. When the magic warped the world, she was changed as well. I managed to gather resources at a hospital in another town before it was destroyed by a mega monster and did a DNA test, genetically, she's mine and Starfire's."

It takes several minutes for the normally ice cold Dawn/Raven to recover from the shock. Then she rights herself in the air and turns back to Starfire.

"So, where did you guys come from? Most of the towns have been destroyed by monsters or the red sky's fire storms. North and South are mostly gone."

"We came from a town in the East and having been moving west to Sunnydale since it's growing to be the most powerful colony in the new world." say Starfire, "We have a lot of families that wish to stop running and settle down."

"Where are they? We didn't see any vehicles entering town and if they had been on the other side of town, they would have been destroyed by the dragon creature's first attack."

"There a second way out of town near an old gas station restaurant Our buses and RVs are parked there."

"Give me a minute and I'll get some of the others."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gas Bar and Restaurant**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Willow, Oz, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Shiori, Janna, and the Glasses Group stay to help the Vatican Trio and the Yagami tend to the children and bury the bodies of Father Miguel Angel, Sister Natalie, and the Parkers who were killed when the upper floor collapsed during the attack.

Dawn leading the Upper Halves - Jio, Setsuna, Priss, and Aerith- and Jill Nanashi leading the Monstars - Remus, Lilith, Amy, May, and Phil- travel with Nightwing, Starfire, and there daughter.

The vehicles are much weaker and primitive than the Sunnydale Buses showing a lack of resources and skilled people in there creation and signs of hurried conversion.

There's a large commercial passenger bus that was converted into an RV is now painted black-and- red with shutters over the windows and tinted glass wind shield lamented with some form of plastic. The Sunnydale troops can tell by small blobs of plastic near the edges. The wheels are also covered by metal plates and the roof an antenna sorrounded by rows of metal spikes.

There's also a grey Class C motorhome with metal plates replacing the plastic and bars and sheets of metal covering the windows. The cab has a caged windscreen and spiked bars over the doors.

Finally, there is the oddest, a Volkswagen Type 166 'Schwimmwagen'. The Type 166 is the most mass-produced amphibious car in history, arguably the most capable light military wheeled off-roader in World War II. Fifteen thousand were produced from 1942 to 1944. Only one hundred thirty three are known to remain today, and only thirteen have survived without restoration work

"That's from the same party." says Nightwing, noticing where the group is looking " Some idiot came dressed as a Nazi , Waffen-SS officer and was killed within seconds after the transformation. He arrived late and was outside in his Jeep Wrangler with a toy 'Schwimmwagen' in his pocket. The magic which made his uniform and weapons real, it also converted the Jeep. For some reeson, it's metal is many times stronger and heat resistant than normal Thankfully, the paint was wasn't and we were able to burn off the Swastika."

"Don't forget that symbol was ancient before Nazis." says Jill, "It has first been used in Neolithic India and is a sacred symbol in Mithraism, Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism, religions with over a billion adherents worldwide, making the swastika ubiquitous in both historical and contemporary society."

The group looks at her oddly.

"I have memories of meeting another immortal called Manji and that was his symbol. He said he had been having problems since 1910 and especially after the 1940s. He said he wasn't going to change it since he was born centuries before that lunatic was born."

"Were you good friends." asks Starfire

"Not really" says Jill, "During our first meeting, he stole one of my swords. During our second, I tied him to a post and force fed him a pound of Tsukiyotake, a type of poisonous mushroom found in Japan."

Nightwing shivers remembering when Beast Boy accidently brought home jack o'lantern mushroom , which is a companion to Japanese Tsukiyotake and has the same poison. It looked and smelled good and wasn't lethal, but it caused very severe cramps, vomiting, and diarrhea.

The Bus is hidden in the shadows and opens to reveal an odd collection of people.

The first is a five-foot-eleven bishounen with long dark lavender hair and green eyes. He's dressed in a dark blue business outfit. The only strange thing about him is his companion, sitting on his shoulder. She's only six inches tall with red eyes, long greenish yellow hair, and green skin. She's naked, but is sexless as a Barbie doll, with large webbed wings like a dragon or bat.

"Detective Tatsuhiko Shido. Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama" he says with a smile, "My little companion here is urban fairy Gumi."

Zap!

The group sweatdrops at the scene. The urban fairy zapped Tatsuhiko with a mini lightning bolt.

"Oops. Sorry. Halloween gave me a power boost."

The second is a beautiful European woman standing five-foot-nine with red eyes and shoulder length blond hair. She's dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and purple pants with dark shoes.

"Arcueid Brunestud." she introduces herself

"What a minute! Arcueid Brunestud?" says Remus, "The White Princess? The Princess of the Shinso??"

"How do you know that!?" demands the true ancestor, "I haven't told anyone about my past."

"We know because Ciel is also part of out group and Shiki is in Sunnydale."

Hope shines in the eyes of the White Princess.

The next to get off the bus is a young man and a small boy. The older is tall with long black hair and brown eyes wearing black shirt, red jacket, red pants, and a black belt. He also wears leather gloves, tall red hat with a black belt and carries a silver sword. The younger is the opposite, short, blue eyes and short blond hair, he looks far more innocent. He wears a poofy old fashion white shirt and tan pants with black shoes and gold edge leather vest. They both wear goggles around there neck.

"Jiro and Kotaro Mochizuki" says Nightwing, "Brothers and yes, adopted."

The last person to exit is six foot five bishounen looking around eighteen with long brown hair and turquiose eyes. He moves with unearthly grace and is dressed in dark clothing of the 1800s and also have a large hat of his own. He has the perfect poker face, which is spoiled when his left hand says "Another group of weirdos."

"D. His name is D, as in the letter." says Nightwing, "The human faced symbiote with the big mouth is Left Hand, because that is where it is."

"So, a vampire detective, a vampire princess, an old vampire with the reincarnation of his sire, and a half vampire demon hunter?" asks Dawn

Everyone looks a little stunned, she figured it out.

"Sunnydale has a system called The Files, we keep records of fictional characters, the ones used to create the costumes. Your names are listed under the small Friendly Vampires title. Since the Northern Colony is technology based they may be tollerant to vampires."

"I want to see Shiki, again" says Arcueid, "I wonder..."

"No problem. We may have the largest concentration of hunters, but we also have resident vampires. In fact, one of our leaders is biological super-vampiress and vampiress Ceras Victoria is on Bus currently travelling to a Southern colony on a similar mission our Bus. Thank god, we didn't get her sire. I would stay away from the female priest and Asian nun the Church"

"Why?" asks Kotaro

"There are a pair of fanatical Vatican vampire hunters."

That makes people nervous.

Suddenly, the door on the motorhome opens and two men are thrown out on to the tarmac.

One of the men an embaressed man in his thirties with yellow-green eyes behind thin glasses and short cut black hair. The other is a twenty nine year old man with longer black hair and onyx eyes. He's also shorter at five foot eight. They are both dressed in a blue and white uniforms with gold cords on their shoulder. The younger man also wears white gloves with odd symbols in red on the backs.

They are followed out by two women.

The first woman is between thirty five and forty standing five-foot-eight with an athletic build. She's pale with dark blue eyes and long black hair done in microbraids. She's dressed in a white sleeveless long jacket, dark green pants ending halfway between the knee and ankle, and sandals.

The other woman is around twenty five standing five-foot-six with red-brown eyes and blonde hair done in an odd style. She wears the same blue uniform jacket and carries a gun, but she's dressed in looser casual clothing. The reason being several months pregnant.

A group of children also run out.

A little girl with yellow-green eyes and dirty blond hair done in two ponytails on the sides of her head. She dresses in a white-and-pink dress with old white sneakers

"Dad, are you OK??"

"Yes, Elisa. I'm fine, Riza just got mad." says the man with glasses.

The next is a Hispanic boy standing five-foot-eleven with dark eyes, dark skin, long black hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and shorts with black armbands and black-and-white sneakers

"Roy has a big **CENSORED **mouth."

The older woman smacks the back of his head.

"Watch your language."

The last is a young boy with blue eyes and black hair. He has an angelic face with a devil's smile.

"Mustang, if you ever talk about that again," says the pregnant Riza, "I'm going to shoot your best friend and I don't mean Hughes!"

Dawn turns to Nightwing as asks, "The Halloween Party??", which Nightwing nods.

"Lukas and Laura Meyer. A policeman and his lawyer wife went to the costume party dressed as characters from there son's manga, Brigadier General Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She was pregnant at the time with her second kid and the first, Robert, was at home with the babysitter.'

'Lukas best friend Julian Weber was dressed Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, best friend of Roy Mustang. His wife was killed in a hit and run leaving him to raise Elisa alone, which was hard considering he barely saw her and he was having marital problems. He left Elisa with Robert at the Meyers'

'The older woman was Laura's secretary Victoria Santos. A immigrant from Brazil and expert in the Afro-Brazilian martial art Capoeira. She was a widow whose police husband died in the line of duty. She wasn't dressed as anyone, but she told people she was dressed as her art teacher from her home town'

'Her son Gabriel was with Robert and Elisa during Halloween. Apparently, a tainted treat scare last year, caused many parents to keep there kids home and appease them with store bought candy ''

The Sunnydale group watches as Riza contnues to berate Roy.

"When the magic hit, Lukas and Laura became Roy and Riza, and Julian became Maes. Victoria became Izumi Curtis, the extremely skilled teacher of Mustang's golden boy, some famous child prodigy named Elric. Apparently, she resembled the woman enough for a proximity transformation.'

'Fortunately, she doesn't suffur the same medical condition as the original. The original lost her all the organs in her abdominopelvic cavity namely her reproductive organs and part of her digestive system. This left her weak and coughing blood, until she finally died years later."

"and the kids?"

"It wasn't just for me and Starfire that I did a DNA test.": says Nightwing, "Mary's transformation was close proximity. but the child inside Riza must be Riza and Mustang's child. The other children were far way and weren't transformed by Halloween, but close proximity with there surrogate-former-parents after combined with the blood magic that emerged from sharing the same blood is causing effects.'

'Elisa is mostly unchanged, except she has a closer bond and better hand eye coordination, but those could be natural. Gabriel and Robert on the other hand seem to be developing the same ability as Roy and Izumi, the ability to use Alchemy."

"As in Magic?"

"They call it science, but it seems more like functioning magic where some underlaying magical rule system is applied. It is a technique used to transform one material into another by analysing it's molecular composition, breaking it down to there base components, and then reconstructing in a new form. It follows a law of equivilant exchange, which is similar to conversation of mass and uses seals"

Suddenly, a bunch of surviving monsters jump out of the trash-covered bushes and run across the empty parking lot towards the humans and aliies. Most of them are humanoid with bulging yellow eyes, diseased green skin, big ears, long tusks, and sharp claws.

Roy turns his slightly bruised face and smirks at the horde. He raises his gloved right hand and snaps his fingers. There is a large fiery explosion and the goblin-like creatures are reduced to ashs and charred bone fragments. One goblin creature manages to escape the blast and contnues to charge in rage and stupidity. A second snap of Roy's fingers, this time Dawn sees the seal on the back glow, and the creature is reduced to ashes that are blown far away.

"They say there alchemy is far more powerful now. Roy said his Fire Alchemy is now as powereful as it was during a war when they had access to power boosters. Izumi says that the source of there alchemic energy has changed"

"Is everything, OK??"

Willow turns to see more people exiting the motorhome.

One is tall, muscular man with brown eyes and curly shoulder-length brown/black hair. He's dressed in a white-edged black jacket that almost looks like a robe with metal pauldron (shoulder armor). He's bare chested with a wide white belt, black pants, and black boots. He also wears fingerless black gloves with plates on the back connected to thick metal wrist bands and a thin necklace with a pendant.

The next is a young man in his twenties standing five-foot-eleven, one-hundred-eight-six pounds with blue-green eyes and spiky blond hair resembling needles. He's dressed in long red coat and black pants with hip-length pleated boots with studs, metal soles, anmd knee armor. He wears a leather glove on his right hand and the same leather and armor on his cybernetic left arm going from just below the shoulder down. He also wears a pair of round orange glasses with odd ear pieces and is currently holding a box of donuts with one in his mouth.

They are followed out by a woman in her twenties standing nearly as tall as spiky haired donut man with blue eyes and long brown hair and another man in his late twenties early thirties with short black hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a green and yellow-green outfit, while he's dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and shoes. They also carry strange weapons. The woman carries a huge multi-barrel riot gun and the man carries a huge cross covered in straps and fabric. Willow blinks and wonders how they managed to get those things threw the door of motorhome.

The last man to step out is an impressive man in his early twenties standing six-foot-three, two hundred twenty four pounds with gold eyes and long spiky punk silver hair. He's dressed in black with a horned skull belt buckle and a long silver coat. He has a metal/cybernetic piece fitted to the right side of his face and is currently wearing sun glasses. He also carries a strange sword, it's huge like Ichigo's Zangetsu with an edge of chain saw teeth. Willow notices the machine hilt and realizes it is a chain saw sword!

Nightwing makes with the introductions since it was his detective skills that uncovered there pre-Halloween indentities

"Leon Garcia. A rich hedonist who spent most of his time doing drugs, alcohol, and soliciting prostitutes. He dressed as a punk, but wearing a necklace that used to belong to his wife resulted in him becoming Leon Garcia de Asturias, a once decorated professional soldier with a penchant for showing off turned soldier of the Vatican in the 31st century. Interesting to note, Asturias was sentenced to a thousand year prison term for the killing of his wife and thirty clergymen and is only released to help the the AX, as they are called, with their cases.'

'Leon Garcia had one daughter by his late life named Maria. She was spoiled rotten by her neglectful father and had a long juvenile record and a minor drug addiction. She was traumatized by Halloween and her transformed father is taking care of her.'

'The person next to him was John Jacob Michael Smith. A over stressed workaholic perfectionist working as an accountant at an insurance company. He was forced to go to the party by his boss, which revealed Mr. Smith's secret passion for old western. His jacket lost a sleeve in the wash, so his wife replaced it with a long leather glove. That event gave birth to Vash the Stampede, known as The Humanoid Typhoon due to the destruction which surrounds him'

'His wife Marron Smith who worked next to him in insurance, wore a simply coat with a pair of derringers as a joke. She was transformed into Meryl Stryfe, Vash's female friend who uses many derringer-style "throwaway" pistols under her coat. She's still inside then bus.'

'John and Marron had a son John Jr and a daughter Serenity. They were with the sitters, but they are beginnning to show strange abilities we think is related to Vash's nature as a humanoid plant"

**"A PLANT!?!?"**

"Don't ask. He's actually some hundred and thirty plus year old black box experiment designed to supply power to space colonies. Vash doesn't have s clue how it will effect the kids. He mentioned someone called Legato was given powers by his brother Knives by grafting Vash's arm onto Lagato's body, but he didn't get much info.'

'The two that came with them were there boss at the Insurance company and his wife, his former secretary. Nicholas and Camille Thompson became Vash's companion, a priest named Nicholas D. Wolfwood who carries around guns in his cross and Meryl's partner Milly Thompson, known as Stungun Milly for using that giant riot gun loaded with rubber bullets'

'The Thompsons had three daughters - Emily, Isabella, and Ava - so now Wolfwoods do as well.'

'The last guy was Galen Anderson. Another police officer skilled in swordsmanship who came dressed a 80s rock band leader, but because he bought that weird chainsaw sword at the prop store, he became S0 Class criminal Gamma Akutabi. An extremely skilled swordsman hunting for the Rings of the Dead, mystical artifacts on his world that can bring the dead back to life and grant the living eternal life.'

'His wife Lalla, was almost nine months pregnant at the time, but demanded to go, leaving there three other kids at the home. She dressed as a journalist, since there weren't many costumes that would fit her. As a result of that camera and her (blushes) swollen breasts, she became Wolfgangina Lalla Getto also known as Gamma's adventuring friend and journalist of justice Wolfina."

Willow stares at Nightwing, "Swollen Breasts!?"

"One of Wolfina's most notable traits is.." says Nighwing, "..a 40 inch H-Cup Bust."

Willow stares.

"Well it could have been worse. Galen and Lalla's oldest daughter, Belle Rose, is eleven years old, five-foot-nine with deep blue eyes and long honey blond hair and there son, Jonathan, is thirteen years old, five-foot with short black hair and blue eyes. According to Gamma they resemble people he knows. John Elwood Shepherd, his level headed knife-throwing partner and his preteen stalker Angelle Belle Rose Cooney. Gamma says his youngest daughter Gem resembles a younger Nazna Gemini, a mad scientist he once took Wolfina to in order to cure her brother."

Willow stares

"Gabriel, Robert, Elisa, Maria, John, Serenity, Emily, Isabella, Ava, Belle Rose, Jonathan, and Gem, plus Wolfina's baby and Riza's baby." says Willow finally, "That's fourteen kids!"

"Actually, not including the vampire bus or Nightstar, there are twenty children. There are six more still in the motor-home." says Nighwing, "All orphans."

"Orphans?"

"Some parents were killed by the monsters, other became monsters and abandoned them or even attacked them. We found six that weren't taken in by the other groups, either ignored or missed. One was an runaway escaping a bad home. The six are very lucky we found them, as a large orphanage in the town had been massacred and most likely devoured."

Starfire squeezes her eyes shut and holds her daughter close.

"How would you feel about twelve more?"

The fighting stops and the people of the bus and motor-home stare at Willow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He's an attractive twenty year old Japanese man standing five-foot-eight, one hundred twenty five pounds with shoulder-length black hair and black eyes. He's dressed in a black cloak with red clouds, white leg guards, sandals, and headband with a metal plate on the front. The metal plate has a spiral leaf symbol stamped into it, which has been slashes by a sharp weapon. As he moves his cloak, he reveals manicured finger and toe nails, painted a light shade of purple, and a signet ring with a black kanji "Shu" meaning scarlet, against a red background.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha"

The other is another aloof member of a noble clan. He stand five-foot-eleven with black eyes and long black hair with a ceremonial hair piece that make a strict hair style. He wears a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. He also wears a white haori over the usual black clothes, with the number six on the back, inside a rhombus symbol, and an expensive scarf around his neck. His weapon is a nihonto (Japanese sword) resembling a Katana.

"Byakuya Kuchiki"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 7 - Chaser and Chased Part 3A**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 08: CHASER AND CHASED Part 3B**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a world beyond the reach of mortals, a man stands as ruler of an endless white sand desert. A world with a dark red sky with a full golden moon hangs in the eternal night sky.

He's a very tall man and is dressed in a hooded black robe that makes him look like an incarnation of death. Nothing can be scene within the depths of dark hood, but his hands are color of ash with chains around his wrists. He stands like statue amongst the field of blades that surrounds him. There are countless millions of swords with there blades embedded in the earth, turning most in crosses.

As time passes, the shine of a blade increases, the suddenly fades. The sword breaks apart and turns to dust. As time passes, a new blade appears and falls into place.

Only the tall man knows what each of the blade represents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When the world was changed Halloween night, an immense amount of energy surged threw the planet. This surge not only effected the Ley Lines, the lines of flowing spiritual energy also known as the Dragon lines, but also the planets Geographic and Meteorological characteristics (Land and Weather)..

Sudden increases in the temperature and pressure of molten magma caused the eruption of multiple volcanoes, include several undersea which created new islands.

The surge increased the stress on the tectonic plates, causing immense earthquakes triggering multiple tsunamis. One occurred when the India Plate sub ducting under the Burma Plate, a event that wouldn't have happened for another Seven Years. Another occurred in the Pacific ocean sending devastating waves to Japan and to North America's west coast.

The weather was changed by crimson sky, which increased the planet's temperature and accelerated the melting of ice caps. The increase of energy and moisture in the air has created storms ranging from heavy thunderstorms to massive tropical storms (cyclones) that ravaged the twisted world.

Those humans not plagued by Halloween horrors or resurrected creatures of mythologies, now had to deal with a world in which the Land and Air had turned against them..

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Lagoon Bar**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Lagoon Bar is a large bar and restaurant resting near a large port on the new west coast. It used to be a biker bar, until they were torn to pieces by the monsters and the survivors were torn apart by Lagoon Company, a team of mercenaries who smuggle goods in and around the seas of Southeast Asia. Sometime they used guns to get goods on the seas, making them modern pirates.

When the Halloween Event occurred, a group were having a drinking party on a former military PT boat that they had named Black Lagoon, after the 1954 science fiction monster film, "Creature from the Black Lagoon". They even drew a picture of the titular character Gill man on the side. The magic warped and recreated them as the Black Lagoon mercenaries.

Not possessing there usual contacts and connections such as Hotel Moscow, a branch of the Russian mafia. They became suppliers of goods to other coast and near coast colonies. They no longer need to smuggle the goods, as the law of modern world has broken down and most government beyond colony rulers and/or council is gone. Problems occur from monsters and raiders trying to steal from other colonies, and various exiled colonists trying for revenge.

The Lagoon Company takeover converted the biker haven into a private bar and food supplier, that acts as a Headquarters. There boat, Black Lagoon, is currently in a armored boathouse housed between the cliffs in front of the Bar.

Revy is a Chinese-American woman in her mid-twenties, standing around five foot five or so, with a trim but still curvy build that she manages to maintain despite a diet apparently consisting only of alcohol, cigarettes, and take-out pizza. She has dark purplish hair, an intricate "tribal" tattoo on her right shoulder and upper arm, and dresses in unlaced combat boots, partially undone Daisy Dukes held in place by a military web-belt, a short black tank-top, and a two-gun shoulder holster that contains her customized twin 9mm Beretta 92F automatic pistols.

Revy provides the muscle for the Lagoon Company. She grew up in New York and is exceptionally skilled with using firearms in battle, but is not much of a people person. She enjoys killing her enemies and seldom stops to negotiate.

"What do you mean, I should cut down?"

She has become even more dangerous with the reveal of a recent secret. Apparently, the people they had been before Halloween had been intimate with each other, leaving Revy to face something she never thought she would have to deal with. Being Pregnant.

Rokurou Okajima is of average height for a Japanese male (five foot six), with a slender build. He still dresses like a salaryman, in slacks, white dress shirt, and tie, and apparently never bothers to wear anything else.

Rock is a Japanese salary man who joins the crew of the Black Lagoon after they kidnap him. Rock does not fight but is an excellent negotiator and translator. He is often scared by the methods Revy can use to achieve her goals.

"Our... supply is low and you know how the transport lines are."

He's currently trying to get Revy to cut down on the booze for the sake of there child. If someone had told him a couple months ago that he was going to have a baby with Revy, he would have laughed and then hoped Revy hadn't heard and decided to castrate him. He barely got her not to use a military knife to take care of the little problem.

Roughly six foot four in height, Dutch is the tallest of the group. He's bald, well muscled, with a well-trimmed black goatee/beard. He wears small rings in his ears (three per ear), sunglasses virtually everywhere, and dresses in fatigues (boots, trousers, tank-top, and a vest).

Dutch is the African-American leader of the Lagoon "trading company". He captains the PT boat Black Lagoon, and coordinates his crew. Although he seldom participates in battle, he is still a deadly adversary, stemming from his time as an American soldier in the Vietnam War.

"I wonder if this thing is edible?" he says dragging in a large dead bird the size of an ostrich. It's covered in light blue feathers with a large beak, dark blue wings, dark blue tail, and bright yellow also has large eyes, a large turf of blue feathers on it's head. and it's tongue sticking out. It's clearly dead from the twisted and crimson stained neck. "It was sure fast."

He's also in charge of bar. He the man who managed to find the cooks and waitresses willing to work cheaply. Apparently being a stronghold in this hellish world is enough to make people work for near nothing. He's also developed a reputation as a hunter, bring home his kills to see if there edible.

Standing five foot eleven, with a lanky build, Benny has long shaggy blond hair he keeps tied up in a pony tail. He wears glasses, is often in need of a shave, and wears Hawaiian shirts most everywhere.

Benny is a former post-graduate student at the University of Florida. He serves as the Lagoon's technical expert. Like Rock, he is not a gunfighter and does not have the capacity to kill in cold blood. However, he is hardened to the job and willing to over look almost anything just to get the job done.

"That's a Roadrunner? As in Wile E Coyote!"

He repairs and monitors the Bar's electrical and radio systems. With the red sky, it's important to keep a close eye on things at all times. He also helps Rock with the account books.

"I asked if it was edible. I guess we will find out." says Dutch, "Any news on the radio?"

As the Lagoon company have very spirited conversations (snicker), the customers relax in the bar's dark atmosphere.

"Only the Federal Communications Commission building was destroyed down to the foundation on Halloween and the hole became a community toilet for the demons."

------------------------

At one table is a beautiful woman of average height, with long dark brown hair. She's a dressed in a a black one piece swimsuit under a black leather jacket. She also wears leather biker pants with a belt and choker. The name she gave at the door is Sandra Hollis.

Her real name is Laurel Jane Juspeczyk, but she became famous in her world as a costumed crime fighter, the second Silk Spectre and her later incarnation. She is the daughter of Sally Jupiter, the first Silk Spectre. Sally pushed her daughter into being a 'superhero' at an early age, forcing her to follow in her mother's footsteps. Laurel never felt comfortable with this, and was more than happy to retire in 1977 after the passage of the anti-vigilante Keene Act.

Laurel became an active superhero in 1966 (at the age of 16), with the meeting of the Crime busters. There, she met the god-like Dr. Manhattan, falling in love with him and eventually living with him until 1985.

In 1985, Manhattan left Earth and Laurel moved in with Dan Dreiberg (aka Nite Owl II). She then fell in love with Dreiberg. Together, the two of them broke Rorschach out of prison, at which point Manhattan took her to Mars. There, she realized who her father really was (the Comedian, the man who once tried to rape Sally) and returned to Earth to confront Ozymandias in his Antarctica base. They failed to stop Ozymandias's plan to stop an impending nuclear war by faking a alien invasion, which resulted in the deaths of over 3 million citizens of New York. In the end, they couldn't even arrest him to preserve the peace. Afterwards she took up with Dan Dreiberg and assumed the identity of Sandra Hollis.

When she awoke in this world, she wore an almost transparent shirt of her old costume identity instead of biker leathers. She once told Dan, "Silk Specter's' too girly, y'know? Plus, I want a better costume, that protects me: maybe something leather, with a mask over my face... Also, I oughta carry a gun."

She sits next to man known as the Collector. He's a tall, thin black man with a large afro and piercing eyes behind dark glasses. He dressed in dark clothing with a cane and sounds a little like Samual L Jackson. He sits talking about how he used to read comic books and how life has become a twisted dream. He holds a piece of red fabric with a hole torn threw it.

"This piece of fabric is a Superman's cape. I was there when Ka-el defended us from a demon attack. It was like Joe Shuster art had come to life to defend Truth, Justice, and American way. He defeated a hundred monsters until, one clever monster managed to get a magic-laced claw threw his defenses"

He pulls out a black piece of fabric that includes a cowl.

"This is Batman's cape and cowl. He defended a bunch from a vampire attack, but got bite by a master before he died. The bite of that type was enough to transform him, so he staked himself to protect the others. His flesh and bones turns to dust, but his clothing and gear stayed. The others took his belt and gloves, but I managed to get this prize."

He puts the capes back in his backpack pulls out a polished gold tiara with a red star

"This is Wonder Woman's tiara. I saw her before her battle with some demons. A tall, leggy brunette with muscles dressed in a great patriotic costume."

"Let me guess, she lost the battle."

"I wouldn't blame her too much. She's used to fighting criminal, super villains, and major threats to the world. That half-demon princess Miko Mido and her Miroku ninja clan use very interesting techniques. I managed to snag this object as her and other girls dragged her off. Funny thing is Miko is one of the good guys, Diana just objected to her political views Wonder Woman amazon pride verses a very liberated influential woman."

Laurel is annoyed at the look in the man's eyes. She can guess what Collector means by Liberated.

The Collector puts the tiara away and pulls out a battered red and gold helmet. It's covered in dents, cracks, and burns with several wires trailing inner electronics.

"Not all of my little treasures come from DC comics. This is from marvel comics, Iron Man. This very of Tony Stark got drunk and too close to the red sky. One massive electrical discharge and it took me nearly a week to find the helmet."

Laurel wonders how she ended up next to an insane comic book geek. As she rolls her eyes, she does notice a piece of black-and -white fabric resembling an ink blot test.

------------------------

At another table is a larger group. The four that sit around the table share a common theme, which is Mecha, giant human-piloted humanoid robots used by civilians and military, at least that is what they look like at first glance..

The first is a busty twenty nine year old woman with brown eyes and long purple hair. She wears a black shirt and mini shirt with a red jacket and white cross. She also wears black boots and is currently drink beer after beer.

The woman next to her is between fourteen and sixteen standing five-foot-two with strange purple eyes and short (almost shoulder-length) teal hair. She's dressed in a white and blue uniform with blue shorts and blue-edged white boots. She also has a gold ring around her neck and a couple of hair pieces.

The man holding her hand is around fourteen with wild brown hair and blue eyes. He's dressed red and white jacket, green shorts, and red-and-white sneakers. He carries a red-edged white board like an extremely advance snow board.

The last is a tall, athletic seventeen-year-old woman with tanned skin, red eyes and short wild silver hair. She's dressed in a tight black top with a cross on the front and tight black shorts with a tasseled leather gun belt holding twin Desert Eagles. She also wears cowboy boots, black fingerless gloves, and a long red scarf. All of that is covered by a long fur collar jacket

Major Misato Katsuragi was the Bottle Fairy -the cheerful, playful, often inebriated party girl - when she's not being a scarily hyper-competent military officer.

Misato remembers shot in the back by the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces while rushing her charge Shinji Ikari through the launch bay's door She gave him the cross she wears around her neck now, which was bloodstained and gave him a kiss good-bye. The last thing she remembers is asking (the now dead ex-boyfriend) Kaji if she did "the right thing" and dying as the entire area is decimated by the JSSDF, tearing apart her body in the process.

"Are you, Miss Katsuragi?"

She awoke in pre-Second Impact United States surrounded by monsters and strange people. Late in the war with the angels, she watched a Giant Robot Anime that one of Shinji's friends brought over and realized the parallels with her own life. Now she found herself in a perverse fusion of a thousand Animes and Mangas mixed with the western holiday of Halloween.

"Please, call me Misato, Eureka. Miss Katsuragi makes me feel old"

The teal-haired girl is Eureka. In a far distant future, the Earth was transformed by the alien life known as Coralians. A world covered in coral-like substance, on which sentient Coralians and Humans live. Eureka is actually a Coralian in human form, sent by the sentient Scub Coral to understand and communicate with humans. She was meant to be a blank slate, so that she would be shaped by her experiences with humanity, and bring these experiences to the Coralians. In the end, she fell in love with her future husband Renton and he with her.

"We were in our Nineties, before this Halloween mess. You're a kid compared to me and Eureka"

The man next to her Renton Thurston, son of military hero, grandson of greater engineer, and amateur lifter - a sport in which use special boards to fly threw the air like surfers on water. He is a very outgoing and emotional person possessing strong ideals and compassion, but was naive and tended to jump into matters before understanding what's going on when he was younger. He fell in love with Eureka at first sight when she crashed into is grandfather's shop and has been with her every since. He and Eureka have been separated a couple time, but in the end they came together with a promise to always protect her and be at her side. In the end he married her and adopted three war orphaned children Maurice, Maeter, and Linck as there own.

"Maybe, but your teenagers again. The same ages you were when you first met and fought together."

The one thing that connected Eureka and Renton the most was Nirvash typeZERO, the first archetype discovered, and the LFO created from this archetype was the base model that many other LFOs were designed around. The LFO being bio-mechanical hybrids: armor and control systems are built upon an organic humanoid "skeletons" excavated from the Scub Coral, and able to use trapar-based propulsion, using ref boards to ride trapar waves (planet thoughts/energy) in the same manner as the sport of lifting.

"We can certainly feel the difference." says Renton, getting an elbow from a blushing Eureka

Misato nearly cried when she heard there story and is the reason she drinking so much. Her entire world was destroyed, according to the Files she could get from others. Everyone in her 21st century world was either killed and melted into primordial ocean. Shinji and a badly injured Asuka were the only ones not to be destroyed and there's only a faint chance for them to be resurrected. Eureka and Renton on the other hand, managed to defy the odds and save 13th Millenium Earth.

"I guess we get to start all over again and have more adventures." says Renton holding Eureka close

Another sore point is Misato was left barren by the Second Impact, unable to have children outside adopting kids like Shinji and Asuka. Eureka being a humanoid Coralian was thought unable to have children outside her three adopted children. In fact, there last memories is the wedding of the youngest adopted child Linck's young granddaughter, when they found themselves on this twisted past version of Earth.

Now, it's revealed like many other costume wearers in the United States (teenage birth rate is fifty three per one thousand women and increasing with poverty rate), she is pregnant with her and Renton's child. The owner Eureka costume was already pregnant at the time and when she became a humanoid Coralian, the child became a hybrid of Coralian and human with her closest connection Renton becoming the genetic father.

"What do you think, Jo?" asks Misato, indicating the kissing teens.

The silver-haired woman in the cowboy boots is Jo, also known as the Bakuretsu Tenshi (Burst Angel). She a mysterious person who when not fighting, enjoys watching horror or gore related movies. She was found amnesiac on beach by a girl called Meg and became extremely close to close. So close, she puts Meg's safety above all other things. Jo eventually rediscover her past a genetically engineered war machine in human form and fought her creators to protect Meg. The last thing she remembers is breaking into RAPT - corrupt police force/government - HQ and destroying the bio-tech brain running the place, causing the whole building to collapse.

"I'm not into romance films and where is the food?"

------------------------

The last table contains three characters with British accents.

The first is a British woman with green eyes and long brown hair. She's dressed in a 19th century dress with a red scarf around her neck.

Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray was born in England some time in the mid 19th century. As an adult, she lived the life of school teacher, specializing in etiquette and decorum. She met a young barrister named Jonathan Harker and the two fell in love. By 1897 the two were engaged, and they were wed shortly after Jonathan took on a dangerous business trip to the mountains of Transylvania. Harker's encounter with a vampire named Dracula proved traumatic for Mina as well. Harker, as well as his confederates Arthur Holmwood, Quincy Morris and Abraham van Helsing destroyed Dracula before the changes could take effect. Mina was free of Dracula's influence, but she still bore the scars of his vampiric bite across her throat.

"I swear to God, those Bloody Vampires are worse than cockroaches."

Those scars and memories lead to her divorce in 1898. In the may of that year, Mina met a man named Campion Bond. Campion served as the liaison for a member of British Secret Service known as "M". Through Bond, M recruited Mina into a menagerie of undercover operatives in service the British crown. This group became colloquially known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. She was the one to enlist the other members of the group and was critical on there cases despite the attitude towards women.

When she awoke in another world, a hundred years since the adventure against Dracula, the mystical energy combined with traces of Dracula's taint in her blood to transform her into a vampire-like creature. She possesses the strength of twenty men, the ability to defy gravity (climb wall and fly), and the ability to regenerate making her immune to what would kill a normal human. She also possesses powerful hypnotic and mind control abilities, and is also able to command the loyalty of nocturnal animals such as wolves and rats. She does lack her supernatural stalker's ability to manipulate the weather or shape shift. She needs blood to survive and rejuvenate her powers, but she doesn't age at an accelerated rate. She also lack a fear of holy objects and Dracula's other weaknesses, save her powers are weak during the day.

The second is a tall man covered in bandages wearing sunglasses, pants, and shoes covered by a long coat and hat. If a person were to look under the bandages, nobody would able to see anything

"That's another point to add to my 'Proof that I'm Dead and in Hell' List. This world is too messed up not be a version of Hell."

Dr. Hawley Griffin is known as The Invisible Man. A genius in chemistry, Griffin developed a chemical process that made his skin, nails and hair have been rendered completely invisible. A process that was stolen by another man and used to terrorize the village of Iping in H.G. Wells' 1897 novella The Invisible Man. Griffin isn't that criminal, but his inability to return to normal eventually affected his sanity.

A year after Griffin used a serum to render himself invisible and has been taking advantage of this gift by violating several women at Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen in Edmonton, resulting in three pregnancies. It was Mina who finally exposed Hawley, but tossing a bucket of plaster at him. She then battered him across the head with the bucket, rendering him unconscious.

He remembers dying after he was brutally sodomized by Mr. Edmund Hyde, only to awaken in this new world with enhanced powers. His invisibility now extends beyond the visible spectrum into the infrared and ultraviolet ranges, so he no longer fears an animal's ability to see heat such. The invisibility is no longer limited to skin, nails and hair, but every cell every drop of blood. His body also generates a energy an energy field that enables him to make his clothing and the paraphernalia he carries invisible, so he no longer needs to be invisible and can also mutes sounds making him silent.

"Trust me, this place isn't hell. It's going there in places, but were still between angels and devils."

The third is a rough man standing six foot with blue eyes and short blond hair. He's a rough looking person resembling the singer Sting and underneath his clothing he has magic sigils tattooed over his body. He's dressed in a loose shirt and trousers with a loose tie and a tan raincoat.

Con man and magician, John Constantine tries to keep humanity safe from both demonic and heavenly forces. When the London-based fighter-sorcerer found himself in a demon infested alternate United States, he set himself up as a local hunter and as before unlike most magicians, Constantine rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat.

"That Dutch guy better have my payment ready."

He has used magic in this new world. He possesses an ability known as Synchronicity Wave Traveling: An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led John to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from Arcade machines and Casinos. Avoiding harm. And more times than not - to meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening.

This lead him to a catatonic woman whose was raped by demons. After killing the demons, he used his magic to erase her memories of the attack so she could take care of her children.

This lead him to a bunch of enhanced demonic vampires feeding on a town. When the master drank a bit of tainted blood, which contains a blood transfusion from the demon Nergal and the side effect of succubus sex (Demon STD?), it burnt him like acid and destroyed him. He then used a blessed dagger to send the rest to join there sire in hell.

He recently ended up at the Black Lagoon Bar and set up the Spirit Wards to protect the heavily armed mini-fortress. He also created a bunch of special golems to act as guards, which added to his price tag. Since money has become worthless, he only accepts supplies, like clean water, food, booze, and smokes

"I have a question Griffin. You managed to a modern DVD player and for your first modern movie you watch Pollyanna?"

Mina glares at Griffin. "Damn pervert."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the Road Again**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Bus Beta has left the Gas and Restaurant with five barrels and two drums filled. The group is packed inside again and has returned to there conversations.

"Meatball Head!" yells Rei rubbing holding her bleeding cheek

"Waahh!" says Usagi avoiding a small fire ball

"Hey! Knock it off." say Makoto zapping both of them with a small amount of electricity. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Usagi hit me in the face with her wings and some of those feathers are sharp."

"I'm sorry, Rei! I forgot about them."

"Is there anything you don't forget?" asks Monet

"She's special, Monet." says the witch Lavender Brown, "Give her a little compassion."

"Special? More like special needs." says M, "I'm not some devoted follower of a fraud like you are, Brown"

"Hey! Professor Trelawney did..."

"make a couple of true predictions in her life." finishes M, "That still doesn't mean she a drunken..."

The language Monet uses is in several languages, all if translated would have made the senshi pass out with steam flowing from there ears.

The Kunouchi group has gathered and is currently talking about the male ninjas they know. Just because they are lethal and cunning warriors, doesn't mean they don't gossip.

"What do you like about Naruto, Hinata?" ask Ino

"He's strong, confident, and believes in others." replies Hinata, blushing.

"He's got confidence alright." says Anko, "He brags more than me!"

"Can he back up his bragging?" asks Sheena

"He did defeat Kiba and Neji." admits Ino

"He also fought against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death."

"He fought a Sennin?" says a shocked Tenten

"As Orochimaru's former apprentice, we share the same summoning contract. They told me some time ago, that Naruto managed to escape one of them and stop the charge of another."

"How big?" asks Sheena

"It's head has larger than Naruto, but the little brat managed to stop it cold."

"Well... Sasuke did fight the snake as well." says Ino with little confidence

"I read one of Kakashi's unedited reports about there C-Class mission to the Land of Waves. It was upgraded to a A-Class mission because of an attack A-class missing-nin Zabuza and his accomplice. It was Naruto that defeated the accomplice that nearly killed Sasuke." say Anko, she says unedited because the Council altered the records to remove mentions of Naruto and make the Sasuke seem stronger.

"It was Naruto that defeated Gaara." says Temari.

"No way!" says Tenten, "That guy that defeated and later rescued Lee and became the Kazekage. Naruto actually defeated him?"

"He created hundreds of clones to battle my brother in his semi-transformed state and he summoned a giant Toad to fight Gaara's full transformation. It was because of Naruto, Gaara started to regain his humanity."

Hinata's eyes are shining. She always knew that Naruto was special, but when you think you know about him, he shows you something more impressive.

"So, why haven't you jump him yet, Hinata?" asks Anko with a leer.

**Thump!**

Towards the back, Seth is having a large sweet snack, Kiyone, Hepzibah, and Ceres are cleaning there guns, and Arshes polishing her lightning sword.

"I don't know what is inside those metal golem hearts, but it ruins the color of the blade."

"The Files said a Transformer's spark, there machine souls, contain high amounts of Positrons. The Positive-charged anti-matter counter to an electron and when they come in contact with the electrons in the metal blade they annihilate each other, break the bonds and releasing a large amount of heat. Hence the scorching" says Kiyone

Arshes Nei stares at her

"O yeah, I forgot your from an Fantasy world. Let's just say the spark contains something that causes your sword to burn."

In the front, Cordelia, Ripley, Lust, and Kagura are looking over a map.

"In will take a week to reach the colony." says Ripley after typing on a calculator. She's used to navigating a star ship across the galaxy, so Earth travel is not a problem. "Washu forgot to calculate the trip."

"We shouldn't have too much trouble." says Lust.

Cordelia sends a fireball at Lust burning half her hair and face off. As it grows back she asks, "What the was that for?"

"Don't you know anything Lust? You never say something like that, it's tempting fate!"

Suddenly, the bus shakes as if there was an Earthquake and they all hear a loud roar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple minutes ahead of the Bus**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a world of eternal conflict, there is always a battle happening. Some times it's one and one battle between two mortal enemies, some times between two great armies, and sometimes it's a group against one powerful opponent. The battle ahead is the third type.

The threat is a hideous beast with two large arms, numerous legs, and three tails, each with a head and a pair of legs. It has a bald human-like head with a wide mouth and eyes filled with pure hunger. It's pale body is covered in red markings and bleeds a red liquid. It's clearly the threat as it tries to devour it's opponents, devouring the landscape in the process.

It's opponents can only watch in horror as one of the mouth tails manages to grab a fat, balding man with a wand. The wizard cries out, then the mouth snaps shut and the man's severed legs and one of the arms falls to ground below.

The first is a fourteen year old boy with brown eyes and short light brown hair in a simple style. He's dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and brown pants with red socks and brown-and-white sneakers.

Riku Miyagusuku was a ordinary boy for most of his life. He was a very kind and intelligent boy who loved to cook. His kind, gentle nature even rubbed off on others. His life was ruined when he encountered his adopted sisters' twin Diva. Diva, a Chiropteran queen, drank nearly all of his blood and forced adopted sister Saya to convert him into Chevalier, a powerful form of Chiropteran created to protect and breed with Queens. Diva later attacked him again, this time raping him and then killed him by using her blood to crystallizing him. According to Saya

all that was left was a pendant that his adopted brother Kai wore in his memory.

When he awoke in this world, he found himself with his sister again, and his powers as a Chevalier increased further. His speed, strength and endurance are now far greater than Diva's strongest Chevalier and can now heal instantly from almost any non-lethal wound with greater efficiency. He's currently using his enhanced speed and strength to wield a huge axe against the gluttonous monster.

The next person appears as a sixteen year old woman standing five-foot-two, eighty nine pound with red eyes and short black hair. She's dressed in a seifuku - a sailor -style Japanese school uniform with a leather jacket and using a katana with extreme skill.

Saya Otonashi may look like a teenager, she's actually a hundred seventy three Chiropteran queen. Many years ago, a bat-like creature Saya was uncovered and two cocoons were found in the stomach. The man who found them Joel dripped blood on the cocoons causing them to open, revealing a pair of twin girls. He raised Saya as his daughter and locked the other Diva away. When Saya released Diva, giving her that name because of her voice, it released a new terror in the world. Diva created more Chiropteran and only Saya and her blood could stop them.

In the end, she managed to kill Diva stopping the transformation of many people across the world into chiroptera. With her sister crystallized and turned to dust, her adopted brother Kai Miyagusuku raised Diva and Riku's twin daughters. The last thing she remembers was entering another period of hibernation after talking to her nieces. She found herself in this messed up world with her powers enhanced to Diva's level (a result of drinking large amounts of blood) and even as she fights monsters, she worries that a more powerful Diva could exist in this world.

The next is a fifteen year old woman with green eyes and short pink hair. She's dressed in red shirt, black shorts, and toe-less black boots (sandals with leg guards). She also wears pink guard over the shorts, a kunai holster on the left leg with bandages, elbow guard, and gloves. The most important piece of clothing is a headband in her hair which has the same symbol as Hinata, Tenten, Anko, and Ino, the symbol of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves).

Sakura Haruno was once a useless kunouchi. She became a ninja to get close to her crush Sasuke Uchiiha and spent more time obsessing about looking good and getting dates then training. When she joined Team Seven under Kakashi-sensei, she ignored her other teammate Naruto and spent most of her time trying to impressive the last Uchiha with her intelligence and looks. During the mission to the Land of Waves, she started to see how far behind she was in Training and skill. She was forced to watch on the side lines as Sasuke and Naruto fought for there lives and when they returned Sasuke told her she was weaker than Naruto, the dead last of her class. She was forced to grow during the Chunin Selection Exam, discarding her long hair fighting a sound nin and fighting Ino as a Kunoichi, not as a fan girl.

Then the day came when Sasuke abandoned the Leaf village for the power the S-Class criminal, the snake sennin Orochimaru possessed. She made Naruto promise to bring him back and the team sent returned nearly dead. She promised Naruto before he left with the toad sennin Jiraiya, that they would get Sasuke back together. She became the apprentice of Legendary Slug Sennin and Medi-Nin, Godaime Hokage (5th Leader Fire Shadow) Tsunade becoming a medical ninja.

She not only learned Medical techniques, but Tsunade's brand of Taijutsu, Gouwan (Strong Arm). She builds up a high amount of chakra to her fist and then release it in an instant, which she uses to shatter the ground beneath her for a ten meter radius with a single punch. She then send large boulders flying into the side of monster, where they imbed themselves deep into the flesh. She then moves close and strikes the huge rock causing them to explode into shrapnel that tears threw the monster.

A twelve year old boy standing five-foot-two, around ninety pounds with blue eyes, light skin, and is bald with a blue/purple arrow marking on his head. He's dressed in the red/yellow clothing of a monk with brown boots and staff ending in a fan. He twists and turns in a circular motion releasing blasts of wind.

His name is Aang and he belonged to group of people known as Air Nomads on his own world. These people learned how to manipulate the wind from the Sky Bison and created a techniques known as Air-Bending. He was very young when he learned, he was not a prodigy Air Bender, but the Avatar.

The Avatar is able to bend all four elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water and is the world's connection between the living world and the spirit world. The Avatar is reincarnated over and over again, each life serving as a keeper of the peace. When the last Avatar Roku died, his former friend the Fire Lord started a war for genocide. The Air Nomads were wiped out and only Aang survived frozen in ice for a hundred years.

He awoke in this strange world with his friends to find his link to spirit world severed, worse then when the Fire Princess Azula hit him in the back with a bolt of lightning while in the Avatar state. He found his element manipulating abilities enhanced by the new world, which he uses to protect those precious to him. He;s currently using barriers of wind and blades of wind to fend off the demon he's fighting..

A fourteen year old girl standing five-foot-three, a hundred ten pounds with blue eyes, dark tan skin, and long brown hair done in a flowing style. She's dressed in blue clothing with white edges and a blue crystal necklace. She uses fluid Tai-chi movements to manipulate water into slicing whips and sharp tentacles that cut deep into the flesh.

Katara was the last Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe and lived a simple life until she and her brother Sokka found the Avatar inside a iceberg. After they awoke him, they joined him traveling across the world to learn to wield all four elements and stop of Fire Nation's war of conquest. She learned many techniques including how to heal from Northern Water Tribe and learned to manipulate plants from a group of water-benders that lived in the swamp. She learned to draw water from her own sweat. She was also forced to learn blood bending, the manipulate of the water in a person's body to manipulate them like a puppet, from another Northern Water Bender named Hama.

In this new supernatural world, her power has been enhanced to level that frightens her. She can now manipulate water at all times like during the full moon (which is the source of water bending) and during the full moon, she can almost feel the power flowing threw every vein.

It's very strange, but the red water that flows from the creatures wound is not effected by blood-bending, which Katara is forced to use to fighting demons in desert areas. The red water instead hardens and turns into solid crimson stones

A sixteen year old man standing five-foot-eight, a hundred forty pounds with gold eyes, light skin, and short shaggy black hair. He also has the features of a noble and a large burn scar on the left side of his face covering his eye. He's dressed a loose red pants and sleeveless jacket with gold rim with black boots and black arm bands. He uses fast, aggressive attacks and techniques that produce bursts of white flame.

The man is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Years ago, the young boy was burnt and exiled by his father for speaking out against him and then refusing to fight. He left with his Uncle Iroh and searched for the Avatar, trying to reclaim his honor. It was luck that he learned the Avatar lived and it was cruel fate that he was forced to fight the Fire Nation to stop a General attempt to kill the moon. He was hunted by his sister Azula, until a critical battle in Earth Kingdom's capital in which he helped Azula defeat the Avatar. In the end, he learned his destiny was help the Avatar and left in search of them after confronting his father after a major battle during an eclipse.

When Zuko awoke in this world he found his fire-bending had been changed and enhanced. A style of fighting learned by sun worshipers and taught by a near extinct race of fire-breathing Dragons, the purpose of Zuko's fire bending is to protect those close to him. He now produces ethereal white flames that burns creatures of darkness, but not the innocent.

A energetic fourteen year old standing five foot two, a hundred fifteen pounds with gray eyes, light skin, and chin-length brown hair with a long braid. She's dressed in the red/pink outfit.

She moves with the skill of a Master Gymnast and Acrobat, avoiding the monster's attacks and flying rubble.

Ty Lee has been a long time friend of Azula and Mai since their time at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. She was the daughter of a nobleman. She is one of seven sisters, whom all seem to look alike. However she wanted her own identity and one day ran away to join the circus. She later joined Azula hunting the Avatar and her brother using her gymnastic skills and he mastery of pressure point attacks, attacks which are useless against an immense rubbery monster.

She helps by confusing the insane monster enough to cause it to bite itself.

A passive fifteen year old with pale gold eyes, pale skin, and black hair done in an odd style. She is a cold, calm, and reserved young woman and seems to be bored even fighting the multi-ton creature. As she moves, she throws small, fletched darts that are thrown from her wrists and ankles.

Mai is a cold, calm, and reserved young woman, and a longtime friend of Azula and Ty Lee, with whom she attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. She is an extremely skilled warrior in the art of Shurikenjutsu, the art of throwing small hand-held weapons. Sakura compared her to a master from her village named Tenten and gave her explosive tags which turn her darts into powerful explosions.

A twenty year old woman with red eyes and long purple hair with two lochs in front of her ears and two long pony tails on her back. She's dressed in an odd form of combat suit with loose pink clothing covered by a dark brown sleeveless haori with gloves, boots, and a blue scarf and belt. She also wears a pink band around one arm like a sacred rice rope and odd head gear that darkens the skin and places two slash-like marking on each side of the face.

She is Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, First Princess of Jurai's royal family. She was born on the alien planet Jurai and was suppose to marry her half-brother Yosho, but an attack by the space pirate Ryoko and her living ship Ryo-ohki ruined her future. Ryoko caused massive damage and escaped being chased by Yosho. She spend over seven hundred years in hibernation looking for her brother when she followed Ryoko trail to Earth. In a second battle with Ryoko she caused Ayeka's own living ship Ryu-oh to crash leaving her stranded.

In time, she fell in love with Tenchi Masaki, a descendant of Yosho, who she meet in her first battle with Ryoko on this world. She was also rescued by Tenchi from the Galaxy's most wanted Kagato and from a black hole created by Clay. She also learned her mother was counter-actor, a god like being with the ability to strangle a goddess that only Tenchi could reason with.

When she appeared in this world, she first thought it had been another experiment of Washu, Ryoko's mad scientist mother and greatest scientific genius in the universe. Now, realizing she trapped on this strange world she has let out her more aggressive warrior side she hides behind modest, well mannered, traditional, and aristocratic ways of her heritage. It's also revealed a sadistic side which Jurai noblewoman love of bondage, discipline, and sado-masochism (BDSM).

It's extremely scary to watch the armored Princess tear threw where the pelvic would be and explode out the other side in a spray of red water. A shower of purple blasts shreds the back skin of the monster and nearly blows off one of the arms.

The last is another sixteen year old woman with large gold eyes and long golden blond going below her waist. She wears a tight pink shirt with a sleeveless white vest that draws attention to her large bust. She also a large pink obi (belt) and tight white pants with the upper right leg cut away. Resting on the bare skin is a gun holster with the strap resting on her left hip. She also wears pink gloves and a wide rim white-and-pink hat. Her gun of choice is a six shooter which she reloads in a unique manner. She spins causing the bullets hidden between her breasts to fly out and catches them in chambers of gun.

Rushuna Tendou fights to end strife and chaos.A senshi - one who is skilled to some degree in the use of guns in her world - who was trained in the positive teachings and kind ideals of Tenshi, Empress of Tento. She was taught the best tactic is eliminating the opponent's willingness to fight without fighting. She has excellent tactical analytical skills, being able to discern her opponents' weaknesses in the heat of battle and adjust accordingly to exploit them with the tools at her disposal. She also hugs opponents who are difficult to negotiate with to her chest in order to pacify them.

Rushuna is having problems with the monster since it's too large to hug, completely insane with hungry and blood lust, and her bullets are having little effect. All she can do is shoot the monster in eyes over and over again. Normally she would never shoot to kill, but the shots don't kill. The eyes and what brain matter behind them just regrow over and over.

One of tail mouths lunges to devour the busty warrior when there is a cry of **"Silver Eclipse Kiss"** and a blast of black mist and sparkling white energy hits the tail. The tail is reduced to cloud of dark red crystalline powder. Rushuna turns to see a black winged angel swooping down to help her.

"Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino, Senshi of the Moon" she says with cute fanged smile.

"My name is Rushuna Tendou, the smiling Senshi." replies a smiling Rushuna

Rei in her warrior miko uniform sweat drops at the thought of two blond bubble heads, then rushes into the battle.

**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**

A bow and arrow composed of white flames forms in her hands, then she fires the arrow into the arm that reaching for Usagi and Rushuna. The entire arm glows and shakes as the divine energy burns threw the sin-filled flesh. The entire arm turns a translucent red with the white light flowing threw it like venom in veins, then it explodes into a shower of sparks and glowing red dust.

There is thunder and Arshes Nei and Makoto stand on a hill surrounded by lightning.

_**"Prince of the Realm of Magic, Mighty Tonimoore. Fulfill the Pact of Ancient Days. Raging Billow! Thunder Riot!"**_

_**"Dark Star of the Forest unleash your Wrath. Jupiter Forest Dragons!"**_

Arshes Nei's ancient spell Thunder Riot produces a massive magical lightning strike, while Makoto's new youjutsu (demonic magic) enhanced spell produces a massive eruption of lightning that splits into several dragon-shaped blasts before colliding with the monster with Arshes lightning strike. It a little know fact that a magical effect is boosted when two people cast similar element spells at the same time. Which explains why the beast shakes and fries like Octopus hitting a high voltage power line.

The beast recovers rapidly, the charred skin shattering away, and another mouth shoots out, only for a large boulder to intercept it. The boulder thrown by the fly Monet is heavy enough that the "neck" of mouth tentacle is stretched back. The tense skin and muscle tissue are cut by a Cutting Curse from the wand of Lavender Brown causing the entire top to be torn completely off.

Anko stands on another hill, bits her thumbs, and rams her palms into the ground. Spider-web shaped seals appears from both hands and there's an explosion of white smoke. When the smoke clears there are two immense snakes. Both snakes are blue-gray with gold eyes with black sclera and both are so large that Anko is the size of one of there eyes!

Anko points as if doing her **Senei Jashu **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) and the two immense snake move with supernatural speed wrapping tightly around the monster, binding his limbs before latching onto him with there fangs inject four drums worth of extremely toxic venom, which is overkill for normal creatures since a single drop is enough to kill ten men and full immersion would melt a human including there armor and bones. Eight hundred liters of poison is enough to slow down the constantly regenerating monster. The creature's white skin bubbles and blisters as the chemicals break apart tissue and release large amounts of heat.

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata are the next attackers.

Tenten performs **Soushouryuu** (Twin Rising Dragons). She removes two scrolls and sets them on the ground, then form hand seals. The two scrolls rise into the air and begin to swirl around a middle vortex. The visual effect is two white ghost dragons swirling around a pillar of purple light. Tenten then uses this vortex space to launch herself into the air between the spinning scrolls and rapidly summons and throw weapons. A barrage of Tobidougu (Projectile Weapons) ranging from metal senbon and kunai daggers to swords and spears all shot towards the flesh between the snake coils.

Temari unfolds the giant fan on her back revealing three blue stars and uses (Great Cutting Whirlwind). Named after a mythical creature, Temari uses her fan to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with her chakra. This technique is a bigger version of the normal Kamaitachi no Jutsu, having the ability to cause a great amount of cutting damage to the nearby area. She blows the wind along the same path as Tenten's Soushouryuu barrage causing the weapons to be propelled faster.

Hinata perform her own personal technique, **Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou **(Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand) She emits chakra from her palms and moves her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for her body. She's close enough to the monster that her barrier slices the few remaining free limbs apart as they collide. This prevents the monster from stopping slicing winds and supersonic thrown blades.

The beast collapses and the snake squeeze out more of the red water creating a large pool beneath the slowly regenerating creature. The beast manages to bite the two snakes with mouths that appear causing the snakes to vanish. With them out of the way, Sheena uses her cards to summon a massive lightning attack that travels down the wires Tenten connected to her blades (which is connected to a sword instead of fingers like normal) into the Beast causes another massive explosion.

Ripley, Hepzibah, Kiyone, and Ceres provide cover fire with there BFG, while the near indestructible Lust and insanely fast Chevalier Ino move towards the head. The blob tries to defend itself, but the pseudo pods it sends out are destroy by Kagura whose flying above on her giant feather.

Suddenly, Cordelia appears behind the creature, her arm glowing blue-white with lightning and making the sound of a thousand birds. Azula was a prodigy fire bender and was able to manipulate lightning. Anko told her of Konoha's own fire prodigy who used a lightning attack. The boy was Sasuke Uchiha and the technique **Chidori** (Thousand Birds). To prove her own superiority, she recreated alone the superior technique developed by Sasuke's teacher Kakashi.

**"RAIKIRI!"** (Lightning Blade!)

The lightning blade tears off the creatures head, which arcs threw the air and is impaled on Lust's claws. Ino makes a hand seal and her eyes glow. Ino makes a single command, "Wake up, Gluttony!"

Slowly the hunger maddened animal eyes change into more intelligent eyes, hungry and child like, but intelligent. The large tongue hanging from it's open mouth twitches and a symbol appears on it. A red serpentine dragon swallowing its own tail and forming a circle, the ouroboros. It has been used to represent many things over the ages, but it most generally symbolizes ideas of cyclically, unity, or infinity. It also represents the mind of a Homunculus.

Gluttony's body has reformed, no longer the beast, but a short heavy built fat man with thick limbs marked with red lines and now dressed in a black jumpsuit. The rest of Homunculus' beast body dissolves into the red water, which then partial hardens into red stone. Lust makes sure she and Gluttony are not standing in the goo, as the alchemic charge could cause problems.

"Lust? Lust is back! My Lust is Back!" says a now cheerful Gluttony, he then looks around at all the women and three men, "Who they Lust? Can I eat them?"

"No Gluttony, but we now have plenty of red stones for you to eat." says Lust holding Gluttony, "There are also plenty of evil monsters for you to eat."

Gluttony drools with one finger to his lips in a curious pose.

"Your different Lust. How did you change?"

"My old body was killed by Wrath and my new body was created from a teenager."

Gluttony looks confused

Ayeka and Rushuna walk over to the two Homunculi.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know who are you and what kind of monster the bald one is." says Ayeka

"That's rude, Princess Ayeka." says Rushuna, "I'm glad we could stop him."

"My name is Lust. Me and Gluttony are Homunculi." says Lust, "In our world, when a human tries to bring back the dead using Alchemy and fails, it creates an artificial human with the appearance of the deceased. There are no more than seven at any given time and they are named after the Seven Deadly Sins of the old Christian Religion. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, and Pride. We are living incarnations of that sin and each possess a superhuman ability based on that sin."

"Why was Gluttony a beast when we arrived?" asks Ayeka

"I was dead at time, but according to the Files back in Sunnydale, our master Dante wanted Gluttony to devour Alphonse Elric and create the true Philosopher's Stone, a stone with immense power that can transfer Dante's soul from one body to the next. Gluttony was upset with my death and couldn't be reasoned with, so Dante sealed away Gluttony's mind leaving behind an animal that only eats. Years after eating Dante, a piece of the Philosopher stone, and the damage to the seal caused him to become that giant monster. Ino, the blond over there, possesses powerful mental abilities and was able to awake Gluttony's mind and restore him."

"I'm so happy your OK now!" says Rushuna giving Gluttony a hug. When she lets go, Gluttony looks a little dizzy and mumbling something about being hungry for melons.

"What powers do you and Gluttony have?" asks Ayeka, now sound calm, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I am the Ultimate Lance. I can extend by fingernails into long lances thinner than a human hair. It allows me to cut and pierce my opponents. Gluttony, other than his impressive strength, can devour anything and has corrosive drool."

Ayeka looks a disguised at the drool comment.

A few meters away, Cordelia is meeting Azula's friends and enemies.

"Azula! How did you get here?"

"I got her on a bus." says Cordelia, "and I'm not Azula."

"What kind of twisted trick is this?" asks Katara looking ready to slice off Azula's head. The lastly time she saw Azula she nearly killed Aang. "She certainly look like the Fire (Censored)!"

Aang stares at Katara's language.

"Halloween night. Everyone dresses in costumes to get candy and play pranks. Someone cast a spell and the entire world was transformed into there costumes. The people you were have been must have been weak-willed fools, so you consumed them completely. I may have Azula's body, but I'm the one in charge. My name is Cordelia Chase, Queen C of Sunnydale, and I don't lose!"

"So Azula got beaten in a battle of wills?" says Ty Lee, "Woah! I didn't think that was possible."

"How depressing." says Mai, getting close to her boyfriend Zuko, "I was hoping to talk to Azula, but she got eaten by a town princess."

"I possess all of Azula's memories, Mai." says Cordelia, "Including that diary entry about Zuko you wrote."

The stoic, Gothic Mai blushes to her roots. She burnt her diary after Azula read that entry and had to do favors for a month to prevent Azula from giving the entry to Zuko.

"How did you create that blade/" says a curious Aang, causing Katara and Zuko's defense stances to collapse, "I've never scene anything like it."

"It's an attack used by the pink-haired one's sensei."

Sakura stares at the group in front of her.

"Ino! Hinata! Tenten? Anko?"

"Sakura!" says Ino holding her friend.

"Your all here." says Sakura, "I didn't think I see you guys again."

"We all appeared in a town called Sunnydale."

"Are there any more from Konoha?" asks Sakura hopeful

"I know Lady Tsunade merged with a woman named Joyce Summers." replies Ino, "There's also Temari over there from the Sand Village and Kabuto from Sound is with a different bus. We don't know where the others are, if they have appeared in this world."

"Excuse me."

Ino turns to see Saya Otonashi and Riku Miyagusuku standing with Ceres Victoria.

"Yes?"

"Are you a Chevalier?" asks Saya, while Sakura mouths the word.

"Yes." replies Ino, then comes to a realization, "Your Diva's sister!"

Saya tenses, but Ino holds up her hands.

"Diva is currently in hibernation and we don't know how's she changed." explains Ino, "She went into Hibernation after Halloween, so we don't know how much of Harmony's persona remains. She's the one who dressed as Diva and was transformed into Diva during Halloween. The only reason I know about you is because of the Files, the costume information we managed to recover."

Saya is tense and thinks about her nieces, Riku's daughters. She almost killed them thinking they would be monsters like there mother, but they were nurtured and became normal people. Part of her wonders if Diva had not become a lab rat, would she and Diva have been close. Is this Diva's second chance at life? She finally relaxes and tells Ino, "I'll need to talk to Diva when she awakens."

"Saya, how come your not in Hibernation?" asks Riku, "Shouldn't you be sleeping like your blood sister?"

"I guess this Halloween Effect messed up our cycles."

**"LADY SETO!"**

Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai just learned that her grandmother Lady Seto and Washu are in the town of Sunnydale. This is extremely important as Lady Seto is one of the most feared people in the galaxy back in her home reality. Not only for her pursuit of space pirates and her fighting skills, but because the Devil Princess of Jurai loves playing match maker.

She's happy that Washu is around because, she awoke in this world with Ryu-oh seed and she needs to have her Space Tree regrown. The nobility of Jurai are bonded to the ancient Space Trees, descendants of there Goddess Tsunami's physical form. It's a a symbiotic relationship, bonding with the tree extends the youth and life span of the human to that of the tree and the tree gains the human's mobility allowing it to enters a variety of new environments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus Beta - Cordelia's Crew - Current: 30 Limit: 56**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku, Saya, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Sakura, Ayeka, Rakusho, and Gluttony board Sunnydale Bus Beta with the rest of the group

The small group had fourteen members before there battle with the bestial Gluttony. The four pf there members were killed and eaten before Cordelia's Crew arrived to save the day.

"The first person to die was a white-haired knight called Griffith. The man was like a Hawk, swooping down with his sword and slaying demons. He had incredible charisma and was the leader of out group until, Gluttony managed to devour him from below. All that was left to bury was that weird necklace of his. The strange egg thing looks like it had a mixed up face like a Picaso painting'

'The second person to die was Crazy Survivalist who gave his name as Mr. Blackmore. He walked around with small arsenal all the time, he even slept surrounded by his weapons. We had to bury one of his daggers since that was all we could find.'

'The third person to die was nihilistic alchemist named Kimblee. That nut had the ability to touch a living target and turn the fluids in there bodies into chemical explosives, turning people and demons into living bombs. The traitor tried to use Riku as a bomb, when he couldn't get close to Gluttony. Saya managed to kick the bastard away right into the open jaws. We buried his odd watch.'

'The last person to die was an overweight, balding wizard named Peter Pettigrew. He was the one you saw in Gluttony's mouth. He was a timid man who used Latin spells. The only thing they recovered was one of the arms with silver hand floating in the red water."

Everyone notices Gluttony looks like he's having a pleasant memory.

"Why did you want us to collect those red stones in the barrels?" asks Kiyone

"Two reasons. Red stones act as alchemic boosters, which means they could be used by the mage and magi-tech users." says Lust, "The other reason is food for Gluttony so he doesn't eat one of you."

"The stones are food?" asks Usagi

"Only to homunculi. If I remember correctly, they contain high amounts of red mercury sulfide, Cinnibar. That ingredient by itself is highly toxic used as a source of quicksilver. The fumes from red water cause acute sickness and the old method for creating large red stones, was to use the placenta of a pregnant woman. A process which killed both the baby and the mother."

"That's horrible! Why did they want the stones so badly."

"They make alchemic reactions far more powerful. The military's State Alchemists used these stones during the genocidal war with Ishabal. An alchemist that could kill a dozen, could kill a hundred."

"Genocide?"

"Homunculi stimulate and escalate wars. People during or after Wars becoming desperate and look for hope. They find false hope in the Philosopher's Stone, which we Homunculi search for."

"That is so disturbing." says a shaken Usagi

Up in the front, Cordelia and the Avatar Aang are talking.

"So the reason, I not longer have my connection is because it's a past belonging to the real me." asks a depressed Aang, "So I'm completely fake, a copy."

"Listen, Aang. My friend Willow was transformed into a Shinigami, a spirit that cleanses evil spirits and sends ghost to the afterlife. Her kind uses weapons forged from there own souls. So it's not just, body and memories, you are basically a another reincarnation with the past life's memories."

"I no longer have to fight your fa... I mean Fire Lord Ozai." says Aang, "So what do I do now?"

"Well Aang, there still a world that needs protecting." says Cordelia with a smirk, "I also learned about the Chakras you needed to control the Avatar form. I was wondering what you were doing, when Azula struck you from behind. Without the Avatar, you don't need to break your earthly link, so you can be with Katara."

Aang blushes a deep red.

"Why... Why are you being so nice?"

"I don't want my warriors having emotional hang ups." says Cordelia with a calculated look, "I'm not nice, I'm a strategist. Don't forget that."

Aang swallows and says "Yes, Ma'am!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Library in a small town**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah is the name of a twelve year old girl with green eyes and long brown hair sits in the corner of an abandoned library dressed in an old brown dress. She was sick months ago, that Halloween night and did not join her friends in becoming zombies, vampires, and pumpkin monsters. When her house was destroyed she ran to the one place she had always loved.

She has always loved reading books, especially fantasy stories. Her favorites have always been Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll, and Journey To The West by Wu Cheng'en. They were classics, each an award-winning example of Literature.

Now, she sees her favorites twisted into horrors before her. Sitting a few meter away from her at a desk talking to each other are three warped characters.

The first is the priest Genjyo Sanzo from Journey To The West also known as Saiyuki. He's a twenty-three-year-old man standing five-foot-ten, a hundred-forty-one pounds with wild shoulder-length blond hair and purple eyes. He's dressed like a stylish monk with scripture over his shoulders. He also carries a handgun, smokes, drinks, and is currently gambling.

The second is Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She is now an older, dark-brown haired young woman with emerald green eyes. She's currently dressed in a blood stained white apron over blue dress with a large butcher knife next to her hand. She's currently drinking a cup of strange colored tea that smells of sulfur

The third is a young teen who goes by the name Peter. He has pale skin, golden eyes, and short dark brown/black hair. He's not dressed in leaves of wild child, but the leather clothing of a teenage rebel with a dark green shirt. On the shirt is the words, "Never land Nevermore." What's terrifying about him is the pointed ears, long sharp nail, and fangs that mark him as a vampire. He's currently playing cards with the Priest drinking a glass of warm blood!

"I can't turn every guy I meet into a vampire. I want people I can control like my Lost Boys, not those freak Pirates. That's why I pick orphans and runaways" says Peter, "I also like my girls submissive. So I pick ones willing to change there name to that of my first girl Wendy. Not to say the Lost Boys don't have there own Lost Girls, but only my Wendy rules them."

**Bang!**

Peter collapses to the ground with a smoking gun wound in his chest. Peter twitches in pain as the blessed metal burns him, then he passes out.

"He talks to much." says Sanjo

"and he was cheated with that vampire speed of his." adds Alice

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bus Beta - Cordelia's Crew - Current: 30 Limit: 56**

**3 Days Later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The past seventy two hours since Cordelia added eleven new members to the group has been quiet. There have only been a couple dozen minor demon attacks and one shower of fire that managed to ruined the buses paint job.

Currently, the group is eating, except for the driver. There food was prepared by Sunnydale cooks and stored in Tenten's food scroll as Bentos. A Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables as a side dish. Containers range from disposable mass produced to hand crafted lacquer ware. Although bento are easily available in many places throughout Japan, including convenience stores, bento shops, train stations, and department stores, it is still common for Japanese homemakers to spend considerable time and energy producing an appealing boxed lunch.

Those not eating there Bentos are eating junk food they found at the Gas and Restaurant

"This Bentos are good." says Aang

"Yes, I am surprised." says Ayeka, "How did you manage to produce them in this world?"

"Never underestimate the power of Japanese housewife." says Cordelia, "or twenty world class chefs feeding a mostly Japanese

population."

"There were people who dressed like cooks and professional chefs Halloween night" explains Anko, "A large portion survived and since they follow the personal ideal, they are world-class culinary masters. They also makes some great Dango"

The group watches as she packs away another serving of Japanese dumplings, but one was to wonder where they found the mochiko (rice flour) to make them. Dango seems to be Anko's obsession and her name actually comes from two varieties of dango. Anko is commonly known as (sweetened) red bean paste and Mitarashi is a syrup made from shouyu (soy sauce), sugar and starch.

"Most of the Japanese population, created from Anime and Manga, possesses great cooking skills unless there character possessed comical bad cooking skills. Makoto's character was always shown as a great cook, so she makes some of the best bentos, while Usagi is kept away from the Kitchens."

"That not nice, Cordy" says a pouting Usagi.

"As for how we could get the ingredients. You have to thank Washu's hydroponics bay and a little time dilation magic. According to the Files, she also has cooking skills as proven when she took care of Taro, baby cousin to the series hero Tenchi"

Lust notices a strange site. Gluttony is reading, not eating, a book while he eats his Bento. The title of the book is "Bento - A History of the Japanese Lunch Box" and he's currently reading about the different types of Bentos such as Shokado, the traditional black-lacquered Japanese bento box, and Chuka Bento filled with Chinese food. Gluttony looks very focused, which makes Lust nervous. She then relaxes after Gluttony finishes his Bento and begins to eat the box.

Suddenly, a wave of energy passes over the bus causing most of the people inside distress. The kunoichi can sense of the immense chakra and killing intent. Those that possesses even the tiniest amount of spiritual awareness nearly collapse from the crushing spiritual pressure. The vampires (vampire-like creature) Riku, Saya, Ceres, and Ino can sense a monstrous blood lust, something that shakes them to there bones and makes there blood sing for combat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Battle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The red sky crackles with power as the earth shakes. The ruined buildings of an old town collapse into rubble and fragments of stone begin to float into the smoke-laced air. A howling wind blows the rubble into a vortex around the cause of the destruction.

It's an immense animal, not composed of flesh and bone, but of dark red energy. It's body is red flame with long sharp fur, sharp fangs, and claws. It also has long ears and nine long tails. The crimson demon resembles a wild fox, but so immense an average human is smaller than one of it's eyes.

It's a Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) out of Japanese folklore, a Kitsune of an immense age, wisdom, and vast magical power, possessing the abilities to see and hear anything happening anywhere in the world. This Kyubi is an immense god-like evil being, like a demon lord from depths of hell and the only thing that stands in it's way are a small group of heroes.

The first is a young man standing five-foot-eleven, a hundred-forty-six pounds with blue eyes and spiky gold hair reaching his shoulders. He's dressed in the dark clothing and green flak jacket of a ninja of Konoha including the leaf forehead protector. He also wears a long short-sleeve coat with flames on the bottom rim and the Kanji for "Fourth" on the back in red.

The man is Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Leader Fire Shadow), Minato Namikaze. He was a famous war hero of Konoha who turned the invasion of Iwa (Stone). With his two original techniques, Hiraishin and Rasengan he defeated an army of enemy nin and earned the name "Konoha's Yellow Flash". In time, he was selected to become the Fourth Leader of the village hidden in the leaves and secretly had a child with Kushina Uzumaki, a talented kunoichi from the former Whirlpool Country.

He died saving Konoha one last time, by summoning the death god against the tailed beast that attacked his home, the Kyubi no Kitsune. He sacrificed his soul to the Death God, so it would seal the soul of the Kyubi into his infant son and died hoping they would treat little Naruto as a hero.

Now, Minato finds himself fighting a new Kyubi and unable to use the same technique. He bites his thumbs as he flips back threw the air avoiding the huge pieces of flying rubble. As he lands he slams his palm into a ground creating the spider-web seal and explosion of white smoke found in most summonings. As the smoke clears, the Yondaime stands on Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. The eyes of the other heroes bug out at the immense multi-ton red Toad dressed in a dark blue haori and carrying a multi-story tanto dagger.

The second is a sixteen to seventeen year old woman with purple eyes, short silver hair, and red markings on the side of her face. She wears a dark brown robe with light tan jacket over it. She also wears fingerless gloves, brown boots that leave a little bare leg between them and short pants, and a dark brown cap. She carries a staff roughly the same height as she is made of silver metal with a red ball suspended between the arc of the head piece.

Her name is An Shouji, but people in the VR MMORPG (Virtual Reality Massive Multi-Player Online Role Playing Game), The World know her as Tsukasa. With her mother deceased and an abusive father in the real world, she lost herself in escapism. While existing in the online world twenty four /seven, her real body was left in comatose. Her problems only increased when an entity known as Morganna erased part of her memory and linked her emotions to the Ultimate AI Aura to prevent her from awakening. The reason being if Aura awoke Morganna would no longer have a purpose to exist.

It was only threw interactions with her online friends, that not everyone is selfish and dumb, that there are truly people capable of caring for her in the real world. In the end Tsukasa declares that he is no longer afraid of Morganna or his reality and that he will log out and meet Subaru - another player she had gotten into a relationship with, triggering Aura's awakening.

It the real world, Ryo Sakuma, the player behind her online friend Bear, became her legal guardian and allowed her to go to a boarding school. She and Mariko (Subaru's real life ID) started dating and the only time she returned to The World was for reunion and celebration at Net Slum with her friends and other heroes of the world.

The young woman awoke in this bizarre world in a female version of Tsukasa and quickly learned no matter how horrific this world is very real. She uses her celebration at Net Slum (Spell Caster) abilities to enhance the strength and health of the others.

It's interesting to note that the person who became Tsukasa was female and that was deciding vote on gender. Some men who dressed as female characters became women. Some women who dressed as male characters became men. Tsukasa's host was a woman who dressed a male game character, whose a lesbian woman in real life.

Another strange case is the third person facing the Kyubi. It's a a young, beautiful woman standing six foot with grey-ish blue eyes covered by her blue-and-green stripped hat and messy blonde hair. She's currently dressed a dark green robe covered by a black outer robe and wears large sandals on her feet. Her unique weapon is a shikomizue, a blade hidden inside a cane, which she draws out.

**"Okiro, Benihime!"** (Awaken, Crimson Princess)

The sword transforms in her hands. The blade becomes a bit wider the hilt curves, adding a crimson ribbon and other elaborate decorations around it. She points the blade at the Kyubi and fires a crimson-colored energy blast that nearly knocks the immense beast off it's feet.

During Halloween, a young woman decided to dresses as a male samurai and called herself a god of death. She carried the authentic shikomizue and wore a goofy hat as a joke. Halloween's warp transformed her into a female version of exiled shinigami captain Kisuke Urahara. The Distaff universe version, known as Kishi Urahara,was also the former Captain of the Eleventh Division and first head of Shinigami Research Institute, and was also the owner the Urahara shop. Events in her universe followed the same pattern as events in her male counterparts with the exception of her and Ichigo's gender.

The last thing she remembers was Aizen's Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. Now, she finds herself fighting a monster with more spiritual power than a Vasto Lorde -class Menos, which is terrifying since it would only take ten to wipe out the Soul Society.

The fourth fighter is a twelve year old girl with green eyes and short brown hair. She's dressed in a white-and-black Japanese school uniform with knee and elbow pads. She also wears a white beret and carries an odd pink staff with a gold five-pointed star on one end. A wand she strikes a floating card with.

**"Shield Card!"**

A shell forms around Sakura Kinomoto, stopping the fires and burning rubble from hitting the girl. Sakura was once a normal little girl two years ago, until she accidentally opened the ancient book, The Clow in her father's study. The book contained the half-English half-Chinese sorcerer Clow Reed's greatest creations known as the Clow Cards, deck of 19 magical cards with incredible powers. She accidentally released those card and was forced to hunt down the sentient spirits as a Card Captor.

In time she captured, The Light, The Dark, The Windy, The Earthy, The Firery, The Wood, The Watery, The Flower, The Fly, The Jump, The Erase, The Mirror, The Maze, The Illusion, The Sword, The Shield, The Shadow, The Thunder, and The Glow with the help of Syaoran, a distant relative of Clow Reed who later became her boyfriend. When she became the true master of the cards, she had to converted them into Sakura Cards and started to create her own cards.

The fifth fighter doesn't need a shield, knocking away the massive pieces of rubble with her inhuman strength. The girl looks ten years old standing four-foot-three with green eyes and very long blond hair. She's currently dressed like a Gothic Lolita with a long cape.

The girl is Evangeline A.K. McDowell and is a five hundred year old vampire mage. She's currently wondering how she ended up fighting a demon fox in some strange world without Chachamaru or her other friends at Mahora Academy. She wishes that Negi was with her since he makes her feel better with his panic, but she also glade he isn't do to the extreme danger. She doesn't even notice a piece of steel impale her, she just explodes into a cloud of bats that reform into a her a few meters away, completely unharmed.

The sixth is a mysterious blond man who wears distinctive crimson-red clothing. He moves with incredible skill cutting flying rubble apart with his twin swords. It doesn't matter if a piece of plaster board, a broken telephone, and a large chunk of concrete the size and weight of a tank. He slices threw all of it leaving smooth perfect cuts that defy the laws of physics.

The rest don't know him other than his name is Kyuzou and that he's a Samurai a body guard for a wealthy family and died defending a small rice village from bandits. He was accidentally killed by friendly fire and he dies in the leader Kambei's arms, saying he will wait for him in the afterlife. Now he finds himself something out of a child's worst nightmare times a thousand.

The seventh character is a seventeen year old boy with dark eyes and wild spiky black hair. He's dressed in a sleeveless red-brown shirt with torn white pants and gray pants. He also wears bracers and carries a sword, which is mostly decorative.

His name is Carrot Glace and is a Sorcerer Hunter. He like his father, Onion Glace, rescues maidens in the hopes that he will be able to date them afterwards. He was the weakest of his group, lacking great strength or weapon skills. Carrot was born with two special abilities, which has become in the magic rich world he found himself in. Aranjun, the ability to absorb magic, and Zoanthropy, the ability to transform using the magic.

**"Oh (Censored)!"**

The Kyubi is shaking releasing millions of tiny (compared to it) chakra bubbles. The little translucent spheres of energy rapidly flow and merge together to form one huge red-black sphere in from of the fox's roaring mouth and curved tails. It pulsates and contracts into a smaller, denser sphere. The group watches as the fox opens it mouth wide and swallows the black sphere.

"We have to get out the way!" yells Yondaime as Gamabunta leaps high into air

The Kyubi's body swells up like a balloon from the internal pressure. White mist-like energy slowly comes out of the fox's demonic mouth like steam from a predator's mouth in winter. The Kyubi leans back, then shoots forward as if shooting the world's largest spit wade. A massive burst of energy shoots from the creatures mouth causing everything it's path to shred and vaporize. The heroes are thrown clear by the hurricane force winds and the blast hits the other side of town causing another massive explosion. The blast is so powerful it destroys all of the remaining buildings and sends up a mushroom cloud.

Minato is glad Gamabunta absorbed most of the shock wave. The Toad badly burned is forced to puff away returning to the spiritual world of summons. Sakura, Tsukasa, and Urahara are glad to have shields. Evangeline is glad high level vampires are immune to physical attacks and that the magic was able to shield Kyuzou. Carrot Glace is kissing ground, thankful that the absorbed ambient magic made him extremely durable. He then runs over to the eighth and final member of the group.

He's a goofy, brown haired man dressed in a blue and large blue hat. He is Schmendrick the Magician and he is capable of awe-inspiring magic, the trouble is, he can hardly ever get it to work, and usually it doesn't do what he expected. He managed to gets it under control after helping the Unicorn rescue her kind from King Haggard and his demonic servant the Red Bull.

He's currently covered in minor cuts, a couple lacerations, and many burns. His left leg is crushed under a piece of concrete, shards of glass in one of his shoulders, and a twisted metal pierces his left side into the ground beneath him. There's even a piece of metal wrapped around his broken wrist, a length of steel that deformed when it collided.

"You look horrible." says a worried Carrot Glace.

Schmendrick coughs up a little blood and says in pained voice, "I feel worse."

Carrot turns to see the Kyubi puffed up with a second chakra bomb. He bites his thumb and runs the blood across a seal on one of bracers. It's a seal Minato created to seal his special abilities until they were needed. The reason being that the immense amounts of ambient spiritual (especially magical) energy caused him to transform at random and caused him to stay semi-transformed into a chimera-like beast until he meet Minato. The small blood sacrifice is the trigger to unlock the seals.

As the others call out to him and call him an idiot, he runs up a piece of rubble like a ramp and jumps high into the air, directly into the path of the Kyubi's energy blast. The immense amount of demonic physical and spiritual energy mixed with absorbed ambient magic collides with the small human form, then shatters into a billions fragments in the opposite direction. The shower of blasts collide with the fox knocking it back and actually damaging it.

Carrot having absorbed the insane magical charge has transformed into a giant werewolf standing over four meters tall Man-Wolf, a fur-covered humanoid body and a fully lupine head. A closer look reveals red-brown fur, long ears, and gold-on-black eyes of the Kyubi it faces making it a demonic Man-Fox.

Carrot leaps forward and grapples with the Tailed Beast. Carrot has the physical advantage, as Kyubi is used to using energy attacks and his tails to create earthquakes and storms, and a fox's body even with opposable thumbs is not good for hand-to-hand combat. The Kyubi has the advantage of infinite stamina and regeneration, and it's aura is so strong even Carrot's energy-absorbing hide is burnt.

Suddenly, a second head made of red chakra shoots of of shoulder of Kyubi and bites Carrot's shoulder creating a crimson shower. As Carrot lets go and falls back, the Kyubi lets out a loud roar and shock wave that sends Carrot flying over the heads of the other heroes. He crashes into a ruins and passes out, but the Kyubi shows no mercy and rushes forward for a quick kill.

A young man suddenly appears in the Kyubi's path. He around twenty years old standing six-foot-three with blue-gray eyes and long silver hair done in a ponytail with two thick lochs in front. He's dressed as a Catholic Priest with a silver-lined black coat, white gloves, and glasses.

**"Crusnik 02 Loading. Limitation at 100... Acknowledged."**

The man turns into a humanoid creature with dark skin, black bat-like wings, and blue markings that cover his entire body. He also carries a double ended scythe-like weapon and is now emitting lightning.

In a distant alternate future, the Mars Colonization Project discovered the Bacillus and Crusnik nanomachines. When the Bacillus nanomachines were embedded in humans, they were infected with a virus that changed them into vampires who had to feed on blood to survive. The vampires -- who now call themselves Methuselahs -- and the humans ended up in a war against each other that resulted in Armageddon.

Nine hundred years later the surviving humans are still trying to recover from the war's devastating affects while trying to find ways to co-exist with the Methuselah despite the distrust and hatred still evident on both sides.

The man, Crusnik 02, releases a blast of lightning that stops the Kyubi's charge. It followed by five more blasts that hit the fox's side. The creature howls then cries to claw the man, only for him to move out of the way using his metallic wings. He swings his scythe as the fox passes by, hitting the shoulder. The effect is like a tazer gun being used on a actual living fox and the tailed beast is sent flying back down to earth.

Abel Nightroad is a Crusnik. They were created by Mars Colonization Project, who injected the Crusnik nanomachines into genetically enhanced human. Crusniks are vampires who feed on the blood of other vampires. They possess immense power and destructive potential and are nearly invincible.

The last Abel remembers was hunting his brother Cain and Rosenkreuz Orden terrorist organization with Methuselah friend Ion Fortuna. He knew his sister Seth would continue to lead the New Human Empire (Methuselah Empire), the kind Pope Alessandro XVIII leading the Vatican, and his friend Esther Blanchett ruling as Queen of Albion.

As the Fox hits the ground, it collapses into a immense hole larger than the Kyubi. There is a loud cry of **"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" **(Quicksand Waterfall Current) and a tidal wave of sand explodes from ground and broken rubble of the desert town, then covers and fills the Kyubi's pit before it can react

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the edge of the town on a hill is a boy with his palms to the ground. He's a twelve-year old boy standing four-foot-ten with red-brown hair and green eyes. He's dressed in dark clothing with dark rings around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

**"Sabaku Taisou!"** (Desert Imperial Funeral)

The earth quakes as Sabaku no Garra (Gaara of the Desert) causes the sand to constrict and harden, thereby crushing everything it is covering.

"Not much time." says Gaara, he then pulls out a scroll and tosses it to flying priest, "Abel! Get it to the Yondaime!"

Gaara has had a tragic life. His father the previous leader of Sunagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sand) tried to turn him into a weapon, sacrificing his mother to seal the weakest of the Bijuu into him, Ichibi no Shukaku (One Tail Shukaku). His mother died he hoping he would avenge her and her brother Yashamaru later volunteered to assassinate him. Alone in the world and betrayed by the one person he thought loved him, he descended into darkness and lived as a demon who only loves himself. He spend many years killing all those who opposed him.

The ground continues to shake as Kyubi struggles against the sand. The amount of force applied to the demon could crush a skyscraper to powder, but the fox is slowly gaining strength.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato catchs the scroll tosses to him by the dark angel. He opens it to reveal three connected spiral symbols surrounded by kanji-like symbols.

"What is it?" says Urahara

"Do you have something called Hogyoku?"

Urahara freezes at the mention of that device. Also known as the Crumbling Orb or Orb of Distortion, the item is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a shinigami and a hollow. It can allow a shinigami to use hollow powers and vice-versa. It allows a Hollow to seal away it's hungry and become a Arrancar or allow a Shinigami to tap into there inner darkness becoming a Vizard. It was that item, that Rukia almost got killed for, and it was what allowed Aizen to create his army to attack the human world. That is why it's strange that she found the item in her pocket after Halloween.

"Why do you need it?"

"A solution if this Yoko woman is right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel watches from the sky as the ground continues to shake and ripple. Suddenly, the ground beneath him glows red and expands in a near perfect circle. Abel barely manages to fly out the way as the circle explodes and a pillar of molten sand streaks into the air. As glowing droplets rain down from the glass volcano, the Kyubi emerges from the caldera like a devil escaping the fires of hell.

The Kyubi leaps into the air and spins, hitting Abel with two of it's nine immense tails. Abel is sent flying into the surface of the desert hard enough to create a three meter radius crater. The Kyubi goes to pounce on annoying pest, when a second giant Kyubi appears. It cause the real Kyubi to back up before the power of Sakura's Mirror Card fades and reverts to it's original form. The Mirror Card can copy anything like a mirror, but it can't replicate the Kyubi's energy, which is vital to support and create the body.

Suddenly, there is a strange noise and a shock wave collides with the fox causing it to scream and collapse in pain as it enters it's god-like sense of hearing. The sound based attack was powerful enough to reduce an entire building to dust. Abel's eyes widen in recognition and slowly speaks.

"The Fire of Sound? Seth?"

Seth Nightroad appears in her own Crusnik form, with red eyes, greenish-blue lips, and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood in each of her hands. She speaks with a deep voice.

"I found you, brother. What's with the giant fox?"

"Please. Keep the fox down until Yondaime can stop it."

"I will try, brother"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara on the hill looks very tired. He remembers feeling this tired after the battle with Naruto Uzumaki. He thought Naruto was weak for fighting for his friends, but he defeated Shukaku and defeated him. Naruto showed him that he had people who cared about him, his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. He reaches into his pockets, but comes up empty.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turns and sees his sister running up to him.

"Temari?"

"I found you." she says grabbing her little brother in a hug.

"I am happy to see you again." says Gaara, a single tear falling from his dark-rimmed eyes, "Right now, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Saving a friend, like he saved me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime continues to draw on a remaining piece of rubble using his own blood. The size of the seal drains him of strength with both chakra and blood loss. The fact this is the third seal makes things far worse. He follows the instructions on the scroll and places his Hirashin kunai in the center of the immense spiral seal. The Hirashin kunai looks like a small kunai with one long blade and two smaller ones on either side and a handle covered in writing

**"Fuurentan Houin: Gekoku Fuin!"** (Alchemic Sealing Method: Final Third Seal!)

The immense spiral contacts and is absorbed into one of the three prongs of the dagger. The name Gekoku means the "final third of a two-hour period", as it would normally take forty minutes for a high level seal master to perform each of the three seals.

Yondaime created **Hirashin no Jutsu** (The Flying Thunder God Technique), a personal jutsu that allows him to teleport long distances using seal formulas and special kunai. It allowed him to save two of his students from Iwa Nins by having one of them throw his special kunai and summon him. It also allowed him to get into enemy camps by placing a seal on the sandal of an enemy ninja. Minato Namikaze finished each of the seals in four minutes. Twelve minutes is still too long when your fighting a dark god of destruction like the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"The sphere." he says to Urahara, who gives him the tiny black orb known as Hogyoku.

He writes a symbol in blood on the kunai blade where it forks into three, then holds the sphere in it's container just above it and makes a hand seal. As he releases the sphere, the dangerous device stays floating in place. He makes a few more hand seals and cries out

**"Fuutobidougu Houin!"** (Projectile Weapon Sealing Method!)

The blood seal glows red and the sphere glows blue. The sphere sinks into the blade like water and the seal turns into purple flame that vanish leaving a clean blade.

"It's ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia's Crew has arrived.

Most of the group was slowed down when the Kyubi's first chakra bomb explosion sent there bus flying threw the air. The thirty people and one driver have never been grateful for safety belts/racing harnesses installed in the bus in case of an attack powerful enough to take the armored bus off the road.

The Shinobis, other than Temari, move towards Sakura Kinomoto, Evangeline, Kyuzou, Tsukasa, and the badly injured Schmendrick. Sakura Haruno and Ino use there medical skills to stabilize the half-dead magician, while Anko, Hinata, Tenten, and Sheena take defense positions.

The Senshi - Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Rushuna, take offense positions with Ceres, Hapzibah, and Kiyone taking sniper positions. Lust, Gluttony, Arshes, Ripley, Riku, Saya, Ayeka, Monet, and Kagura take positions around the Carrot Glace..

Seth continues to protect her brother and blast the Kyubi over and over with her "Fire of Sound". With Kyubi's powerful sense of hearing and it's regeneration constantly repairing the damage to the ears, it's stunned over and over. The problem is it's rapidly building a resistance to the destructive sound attack.

The Avatar gang Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Cordelia move towards Kishi Urahara and Minato Namikaze

"You are Yondaime Hokage. The one that defeated the Kyubi the first time." states Cordelia, "Do you know how to stop it this time?"

"I need to hit the Kyubi in the stomach with this kunai." says Yondaime holding up the weapon in question, "It has to me and I must be within a hundred meters to set it off."

"Well that sucks." remarks Ty Lee

"Right now that thing is curled into ball." says Zuko, "The only way to hit the stomach is to get the damn thing to attack and if it attacks It could incinerate us"

"What can you people do?"

"Aang can manipulate Wind, Water, Earth, and a little Fire. Zuko and I can manipulate Fire" says Cordelia, "Katara can manipulate Water, Ty Lee is good at hand-to-hand, and Mai is a skilled dart thrower."

"Is that a Glider?" asks Yondaime to the object on Aang's back.

"Yup! It's my third one."

"I have a plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Minutes Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth is getting tired from the constant energy drain, when a strange bald boy arrives on a Glider.

"I have a message from Yondaime." says Aang, "He says he has a plan to stop the Kyubi. He needs you to stop attacking when the signal goes off."

"What's the signal?" she says as she fires a another blast.

Suddenly, two balls of flame shoot into the air

"That!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kyubi's rage has explodes after being tortured for twenty minutes. The sensation of his brain imploding and regenerating over and over again. It eyes open to see the object of it's hate, a spiky blond haired human. The fox claws instantly tear threw the human only for hit to explode into a cloud of smoke.

It turns and sees four more blond monkeys and flash of yellow light. He destroys two with his tails, but the other two jump high into air. Hem lashes out with both front paws and hits both of them.

He doesn't see Mai toss a Hiraishin Kunai go it lands directly under the Kyubi, while it's striking at the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones) of Yondaime. The Kunai flashes and Yondaime appears underneath the Kyubi and as Kyubi's front legs falls back to earth. He pulls out the special kunai, whips it with his blood, and tosses it straight up into the stomach.

"Fuurentan Houin: Bankai!" (Alchemic Sealing Method: Full Release!)

As the kunai pierces the stomach of the Kyubi no Kitsune, there is a golden flash, and three glowing spiral-shaped seals appear on the beast. Each seal is immense and radiating power.

High above the sandy ruins of the town, a seal of sandstone walls created by Gaara forms a larger version of the seal, which also ignites into a red glow.

Suddenly, there is a blue explosion underneath the Kyubi as the Hogyoku is shot into the Kyubi like a BB pellet and activates. The red glow of the Kyubi and the town size seal ignites into ethereal purple-white flames and the demon can only scream as he;s consumed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bus Beta - Cordelia's Crew - Current: 42 Limit: 56**

**Hours Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Where there was once the Kyubi no Kitsune is now a young man resembling Minato Namikaze. He's a teenage boy standing five foot five with spiky blond hair. The only major difference is the unconscious boy has whisker-like marks on the sides of his face. The group also wonder were the clothing came from, since he was naked a few minutes ago. He's now dressed in a orange kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and an orange obi sash.

He's currently surrounded by Urahara, Minato, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Sakura H, Anko, Ino, Tenten, and Sheena, and behind them are Cordelia, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Aang, Katara, and Kagura. Seth is with her brother Abel, and Evangeline is talking to Saya, Riku, and Ceres. Kiyone, Hepzibah, and Ripley are standing together with there BFGs. Ayeka is also there talking to Kiyone. Rushuna, Tsukasa, and Sakura K is tending to Carrot, Kyuzou, and Schmendrick. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Lust, Gluttony, and Arshes are standing near each other. Lavender Brown and Monet are near the bus.

"Naruto Uzumaki." says Gaara, " You saved me from the darkness. Now I did the same, my friend."

"My son." says Minato

"Your son?" says Hinata and Sakura Haruno

"I fell in love with woman named Kushina Uzumaki. She was a red-haired tomboy when we first met, did a lot of high level jutsu and a lot of pranks."

"That sounds like Naruto." says Ino, "He once put Graffiti all over the Hokage Monument."

"Our village defenses we weak from the wars and I was number one in Iwa's Bingo Books, so we planned for him to take her maiden name. Since her home country was destroyed, no one would make the connection. I had hoped I could help raise him and reveal his true name after he became a Chunin. Then the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Kushina... died in child birth and I was forced to use an S-Class Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) to summon the Death God. The only way to stop the Bijuu-ou (Tailed Beast King) was to seal him inside a newborn and I couldn't force another family. I hoped he would be treated as a hero... I know how that sounds, but I hoped and prayed that the people would see past there hate."

"His burden was greater, but at least the reason was right." whispers Temari.

"I think I know what happened." says Anko, "According to Washu and few mages, because of the high amounts of ambient energy such as spiritual energy and magic, seals and runes react. There power is enhanced. According to one, if my curse seal was active I would have transformed into some sort of demon. My guess is when Naruto appeared during Halloween, his Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) seal kept absorbing energy until Naruto was consumed by the power."

"Jinchuriki?" asks Hinata rubbing Naruto's head.

"It's the name given to the people who have Bijuu sealed in them." says Gaara, "People like me who were turned into weapons for there villages. The power of tailed beast focused and channeled by human intellect. The beasts don't possess much intelligence beyond powerful instincts, so they can't control there immense power with any efficiency. The only reason the Ichibi, the weakest of the Tailed Beasts possessed memories is because the memories of his first host, the mad priest of the sand was absorbed into it."

"It must be a lonely life." says Tenten

"Yes, it was." says Gaara.

"What happened to Naruto after you did that seal?" asks Sakura, "Naruto's alive, but I don't detect any chakra. I don't even sense any vitality!"

"According to the scroll, the Urahara's Hogyoku is normally used to break down spiritual barriers. What those seals I placed on the Kyubi did was alter it so it broke down Chakra, separating physical and spiritual energy. The massive seal created by Gaara is designed to accelerate the process, allowing the Kyubi's near limitless chakra to be converted in nearly an instant."

"Separate? That means you basically ripped it's soul out." says Hinata, "What happened to Naruto?"

"I don't know." says a very concerned Minato, "When the physical and spiritual energy is separated, the spiritual energy is concentrated in the third seal, while the physical energy is broken down and released in Earth beyond the limits of the Giant Seal so they can't recombine. I thought only the Kyubi had been reborn and I didn't suspect Naruto would appear."

"I have an Idea. A very good idea since Naruto is now wearing shihakusho or garment of dead souls" says Urahara, "I think Naruto has become a Shinigami."

"Shinigami? Like Willow?" says Cordelia

"Willow?" says a confused Kishi Urahara

"What's a Shinigami?" asks Aang

"Willow dressed like Naruto is now and became a Shinigami named Rukia. She kept the powers after"

"Small world. I am a friend of Rukia Kuchiki" says Kishi, "How did her Shinigami body become physical?"

"What's a Shinigami?" asks Aang

"The body became a gigai that could be stored inside the spiritual body."

"The same thing happened to me and I'm guessing when Naruto recovers he will generate a gigai for himself. Now that I'm looking for it, I'm detecting traces of a Gigai already forming"

"Hey! What's a Shinigami?" yells Aang, embarrassing Katara

"A Shinigami is a Japanese God of Death." says Kishi using a glare that frightening Aang, "We are spirits that take the souls of dead to the afterlife and send those that were evil in life to hell. We also cleanse corrupted souls that devour the souls of living and the dead. The corrupted are know as Hollows."

"I thought I told you what a Shinigami was." says Cordelia

"Oh yeah." says an embaressed Aang, "You sacred me so much I forgot."

Kishi Urahara kneels down and opens Naruto's kosode and kimono, much to Sakura and Hinata's annoyance and embarrassment. In the center of their chest is a spiral seal, which Kishi traces with her finger tip as she slips into her hot mad scientist mode.

"This is were his Inga no Kusari (Chain of Destiny) was when he died. Death being the point when no physical energy remained. The intense spiritual pressure of the seal and the Orb of Distortion must have destroyed the chain, but the seal prevented him from becoming a Hollow. The Orb's effect goes both ways, so it pushed him until he became a Shinigami.'

'As a Bonus, the Hogyoku was damaged by the stress of the amount of energy traveling threw it. A small amount of energy, a small amount of damage and a large amount of energy, a large amount of damage. The near limitless energy of the Kyubi completely destroyed all traces of the orb."

"So, where do we go from here?" asks Sakura, "The Colony is nearly four days away and the bus is damaged and needs to be repaired. Naruto needs time to recover and we currently can't handle more battles until we all recover.

"The woman who gave me the scroll, also gave me a second scroll." says Gaara, wondering why he wasn't allowed to mention her name, "Perhaps she predicted what would happen."

Gaara pulls out the smaller white scroll and unrolls it. The seal is filled with a large amount of strange kanji and complex seals. There is also a note written in both Japanese and English and a bottle of fifty green-blue pills.

"If you are reading this note, you succeeded in stopping the Kyubi-Naruto and are now looking for a place to recover. There is a special resort that can be reached by placing the scroll in a large body of water. The people there have sensitive noses, so I used a herbal medicine that will remove your scent. There is also a couple of basic rules. The amount of gold or silver you have controls how you will be treated and

do not sign any contracts, at least with your real name."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple minutes later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bus Beta with it's crew of forty two and one driver arrive at a large lake, one that managed to survive the increasing world temperature and thermal radiation storms. There are no fish, plants, or other lifeforms beyond trace amounts of durable bacteria. It's basically a very large puddle in the middle of the ruins of the old world.

Cordelia now holding the white scroll unrolls it completely and places it on the surface of the water. The paper suddenly goes straight and becomes a like a piece of wood, hard and floating on water. The symbols and kanji glow a faint blue-white. There is a surge of energy from scroll and the water around the scroll becomes a mist. The mist covers the lake and thickens to the point where a person with extremely acute eyes wouldn't be able to see a foot in front of there face.

"This is worse than Zabuza's Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique) back in the wave country." says Sakura to Hinata and the other kunoichi.

Suddenly, the scroll is pulled out of Cordelia hand and into the mist in a straight line. As the scroll moves objects rise from the dark watery depths, appearing directly behind the scroll.

The people on the shore recognize each object as a Torii, a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well. Each has two upright supports and two crossbars on the top, and is painted vermilion which is common color. There are black inscriptions on each torii identical to the ones on the scroll.

Cordelia stands in front of the first Torii and looks down at the wet Shimenawa, a length of braided rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion now acting like a VIP velvet rope. Cordelia turns to the others, who all nod, then she uses a burst of her flame to tear the rope in half. There is a surge of wind and spiritual pressure, the mist swirls into a horizontal vortex to reveal dozens, if not hundreds of torii, extending into the distance far beyond where the edge of the lake should black words of the Torii glow a faint blue and so goes the mist that forms a tunnel around the torii.

"Our path is set."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Inspired by the famous "floating" torii at Itsukushima Shrine. Wikia it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yubaba's Bathhouse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A large bathhouse, owned and operated by the tyrannical witch Yubaba, where the thousands of spirits in the Shinto religion come to refresh themselves. It's a place in the spirit world, where they can cleanse themselves of pollution of the human world and socialize with others of there kind. The place is filled with male workers known as Ao-gaeru (red frog) and Bandai-gaeru (green frog) and female bath women known as Yuna, which were frogs and slugs before Yubaba created them.

There are various Obake, a general term for Youkai (spirits/demons) and Yuurei (Japanese ghosts), in the immense building run by Yubaba. They are eating, relaxing in baths, watching the shows, and talking to each other. Some are doing more than just talking, but Yubaba and the people that work for her know when to keep the mouths closed.

The Henge are the magical animal animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence. Some of them are in there animal form, but some have taken human form due to the size or limits of there true form, or to get into all kinds of mischief. The two most famous types of henge and those most common are the Kitsune (foxes) and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).

In fact today, a very large family of myobu Kitsune, lead by the ancient nine tailed sage/patriarch have come to the resort. The myobu is the term given to benevolent, celestial foxes associated with Inari, Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success, which are easier to deal with than nogitsune (field foxes), that tend to be mischievous or even malicious.

There are a pair of Oni relaxing there muscles in one of the baths. The muscular, mountain-dwelling humanoids have horns, fangs, tapered ears, and claws. One of them has crimson red skin with black, while the other is a dark blue color with blond hair. They normally dress in loin cloths and carry a type of weapon known as a Kanabo, which is a an iron or steel staff used in feudal Japan as a weapon. They left there studded metal covered oak staffs at the door to enjoy the warm mineral-laced water.

There are several objects roaming the halls like Karakasa (umbrellas), slippers, and lanterns. They are Tsukumogami, inanimate objects that come to life after a hundred years.

Some of the employees have to deal with a Nurikabe, a monster that takes the form of an animate section of wall. It has the power to turn invisible, and likes to use this power to impede travelers. Currently, it's preventing costumers from reaching some of the larger baths

Drinking tea in one of the rooms is a family of weasel-like Kamaitachi. The family includes three mated pairs and there nine children. The three males are triplets and so are the mothers, which is a pattern with there kind. Each couple has a set of triplets, which will carry on the traditions of there parents.

One of those old traditions is that they attack humans in trios: the first one knocks down a traveler with a gust of wind, the second cuts the traveler with its sickle-like claws, and the third applies an ointment that stops the bleeding, leaving the victim with a bloodless but inexplicably large and painful wound.

There are several Kappa enjoying the waters. They are water spirits who hold water in a reservoir on top of their heads. They are child size resembling crosses between monkeys and frogs with thick shells and scaly skin that ranges in color from green to yellow or are also enjoying a meal of fresh cucumbers, while avoiding the fire-lite areas.

There are two forms of Tengu, winged creatures, in the bath house. The first type are long-nosed red skinned Daitengu that act as sacred guardians protecting mountains, forests, and sacred places and are currently sitting together enjoying meditation and poetry. There is also a larger number of Karasu-Tengu, the anthropomorphic crows known as Storm Bringers, which follow the orders of Daitengu and enjoy morning flights around the bath house. A rumor is Obaba is part Tengu, which would explain her giant nose and ability to become a giant bird during the day.

There are several youkai that look almost human.

There is a group of Rokurokubi, which are human by day but have extremely elastic necks during the night. They like anything that gives pleasure, boasting, and excesses, and seriously dislike moderation, prudish people, and boring things, which makes them great customers. A Nukekubi, a human youkai that can detach their heads from their necks and float away in search of human flesh, was thrown out trying to pass himself off as a Rokurokubi.

Yuki-Onna (snow woman) which controls snow and ice and can freeze humans solid with a touch. It's strange that you would find a ice youkai in a bathhouse, but the truth is that Yukionna feed on heat which is why they get so close to humans and there homes. The only problems is they have trouble controlling how much energy they absorb, so living in warm area could damage them.

The refined and beautiful Jyorougumo (Spider Lady) appears as a well-to-do lady to most if not all, but with an eccentric penchant for web-themed attire. They have powerful connections to spiders and are the most skilled silk makers in the Spirit World and can even generate the legs of a spider when in danger.

There are also males known as Kumo-Otoko (Spider Man) that possess similar abilities and may share the same bloodline. A group of wealthy silk weavers have come to Obaba's bathhouse and are lead by there daiyoukai Matriach Himegumo (Princess Spider).

There are even merfolk and ningyo in the waters around the bathhouse, who have come to enjoy the rejuvenating powers of Obaba's waters. The ningyo resemble human/monkey faced fish with golden scales and a whistling song, but can change like other Henge into stunningly beautiful aquatic humanoids with gorgeous ruby-red hair and porcelain-white skin. The merfolk resemble humans with the lower halves of fish, but can assume full human forms on land as long as they have a supply of water to drink. Obaba wouldn't go out her way for them if they didn't bring treasure from sunken ships and a form of extremely good sake (rice wine) drunk by many of the guests.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dragon Room**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Halloween, Obaba has noticed a massive surge in business and number of youkai and yuurei has increased to the point where she was forced to hire more people and increased the size of her resort by more than five fold. She loves the gold and treasure this brings in, but it takes time from her giant baby son Boh and gives her massive amounts of paper work. She could give the foreman more responsibility, but it's been a mess since Koanashi (No Face), she can only trust her second in the command Haku

On the newest areas is the Dragon Room created for the luxury of the Spirit World Dragons. It's interesting that Chinese Dragon didn't always look as they do now, but became totemic fusions with the perceptions of man kind. The Dragon Room is designed to impress even the Shenlong (God Dragon), thunder god that controls the weather, appearance of a human head, dragon's body, and drum-like stomach and is decorated like a palace of Fucanglong (Hidden Treasure Dragon)

It's a place that once hosted two very special dragons. The first daughter of Jiaolong, the dragon leader of all aquatic animals known as the flood dragon and the favorite granddaughter of Ao Guang, Dragon King of the East Sea. If they had enraged there fathers, the waters would have scattered the bathhouse and Yubaba's corpse to four corners of the world.

Currently, the Dragon Room contains a large group of unique dragons, dragons that appeared after the western holiday of Halloween and Japanese Obon festival.

The first is a young beautiful girl in her early teens standing completely nude with red eyes, pale skin, and long silver hair covering her breasts Godiva style. There are distinctive circular lines and shapes on her body, mostly on her arms and upper legs, with minor on torso, pelvic area, and feet. She also has a dot and two red lines under each other. Yubaba was glade the Yuna got her to wear a robe until they got the room. Public nudity is common in a bath house, but not everywhere you go.

She is the Virgin Princess of the Shadow Dragons. Shadow dragons are born in the ocean and live in the sky. They are fast fliers and shape shifters that feed on humans, but can also form strong psychic bonds with human children. A Virgin Princess is born when a human's soul is absorbed into a maturing shadow dragon creating a goddess among the dragons.

The second is a beautiful woman looking around seventeen years old with blue eyes and hip long light blue almost white hair. She's dressed in a white robe of a priestess waiting with a wide sash around her waist. She looks like a symbol of purity and light.

Her name is Kisara. The last thing she remembered was giving her life to save her beloved Priest Seth. She contained the soul of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a powerful dragon of light in world known as the Shadow Realm. When she awoke in this world she found herself in the body a three-headed white dragon and it was only when she meet the Virgin Princess did she learn to take human form again. She stays with her until she can find the reborn Priest Seth.

The third a woman of European nobility, a dark-haired human sorceress with black clothing and dark jewelry. She is Tiamat, a powerful draconic goddess, a queen and mother of evil dragons and a member of the pantheon in a world of magic and monsters.

The fourth in the room is her brother and eternal rival, Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon, is the King of the Good Dragons. His human form is blue-eyed platinum-haired sorcerer dressed in pure white clothing

It there natural forms of a five-headed dragon and a giant platinum scaled dragon, respectively, they would be trying to tear and blast each other to pieces. Within this area of the Spirit world and in limited human forms they play a game of chess. It's interesting to note that all of Tiamet's pieces are colored black, blue, green, red, and white, the same color of her dragons and the colors of her other form's five heads, and the Queen is a dragon has taken the King's place. Bahamut has Brass, Bronze, Copper, Silver and Gold with Platinum Dragon replacing the King.

The fifth is a mysterious man with glowing red eyes, red skin, and black hair hidden under a black hooded robe. He also has a deformed left hand and a dark menacing aura. He doesn't say anything to the others he just watches. He's also extremely annoyed at the child in the room.

The girl looks sixteen in human years, but acts very child like. She has red eyes and bushy red hair. She also was wings, two horns, and a tail. She's dressed in very little clothing and acts like a stereotypical teenage girl, drooling over cute boys, short fused and easily swayed to forgiveness.

Her name is Mink and the child of a perverted human father and a shape shifting white Western dragon. A average girl with the power of flight and the ability to breathe fire from her mouth.

The reason the mystery man is annoyed is he thinks about how to copy of power of Drakon Ismenios, the dragon son of Greek God of War Ares. The power was the ability to convert it's dragon's teeth into a army of powerful fully-armed warriors known as the Spartoi.

Mink on the other hand is talking about Yubaba's second in command, a river dragon spirit named Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and the return of his beloved. The bubble head Mink doesn't even know if her name is Sen or Chihiro.

"Princess, do you think you will be able to help Chihiro?" asks Kisara

"A normal human spirit would pass on to the land of dead." says the Virgin Princess, "Chihiro awoke in the new world during Halloween so her soul carried a fragment of power. When she was drowned in the river, her connection with the water spirit brought her changing ghost

to him. It's possible to use the fragment within her soul to convert her into a spirit other than a Yuurei."

"That's wonderful Princess! I thought you didn't like most humans."

"Humans are filthy creatures, but the birth of a new dragon is always good."

The mystery man pulls out a pack of playing cards to soothe his nerves. He does notice that the first three cards he draws from the 52-deck are six of hearts, clubs, and diamonds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yubaba's look out**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures stand on Yubaba's look out. They are actually friends of Yubaba's twin sister and rival, Zeniba. They arrived at Zeniba's house a few days ago after they were rescued from the desert by a giant mummy named Anakaris He was the twelfth pharaoh of a vast empire in Egypt who decided to protect his kingdom by moving it entirely into another dimension. It's extremely bizarre that a five thousand plus year old mummy would have a portal to swamp land in the Spirit World.

The man is tall and athletic with short white hair and glowing green eyes. He's dressed in a black robe with a black sash and white gloves.

"I see a mist cloud forming down there. Looks like we are going to have more guests."

The younger girl appears to be a younger sister or younger relative of the man with the same green eyes and white hair, except her hair is longer and styled in a ponytail. She's dressed in a smaller female robe with a white sash. It's shorter around the ankle to feet wooden sandal.

"We are lucky Zeniba was able to convince her sister to let us stay with what money Anakaris could give us." says the young girl, "Who knew that a mummy could be so generous?"

"He is a Pharaoh that protects his people. They may not be the people they were before Halloween, but they are still his memory. If it wasn't for the heat, I would have stayed with him in the desert."

The third person is a woman who stands close to the man like a girl friend. She's a thin woman with green eyes, pale skin, green lips, and chin-length white hair with a hair clip on top. She's also dressed in a black robe and black sash.

"What the? That looks like an armored bus!" says older woman

"This could be interesting!" says the youngest

"Dani, the last time a modern vehicle arrived, it was filled with Shikima and there slave girls! Worst, it contained that succubus Len"

"Your too tense Sam, your hair is turning white."

"That joke is getting old. You know my colors inverted when I went Ghost."

A/N: Len from the Tsukihime sequel Kagetsu Tohya

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ruins where the Kyubi Battle was Fought **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's giant seal rumbles and glows a fiery red and a translucent dome of red light forms over the seal. The crimson sky above becomes a swirling storm and bolts of lightning hit the dome over and over. The dome glows brighter and brighter, then contracts to a single point in the center. There is a pause then a nuclear-level explosion, one powerful enough to superheat seal into glass.

In the center of blast zone is a tall muscular man standing six foot seven with long spiky white hair reaching his hips on the back and nine red tipped lochs in the front. He's dressed in a black kosode, a white kimono and hakama, and a black obi sash. He also wears a black haori with red flames on the bottom which is torn into nine ends and on the back is a white rhombus with the kanji for "Nine". In the center of his stomach is a small round hole going completely threw the body and a piece of a bone mask resembling a jaw bone is attached to the face.

As he raises his head, a sword appears in his hand. The sheathed katana is completely black, the saya (sheath), tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) are pure pitch black not reflecting a trace of light. He opens his eyes to reveal slit pupils, red irises with traces of gold, and pure black sclera. He begins to laugh, which reveals fangs and pointed ears.

"Thank you, Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chaser and Chased Part 3B**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Book 1 Part 3

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 09: CHASER AND CHASED Part 3C**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beyond the Crimson Sphere**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of space, the Earth covered by the red sky looks like a swirling red marble. It glows faintly as it orbits the sun like a red dwarf star. As the Chaos magic transformed the Earth on Halloween night, it is also changing what is beyond the Earth.

The Moon has always been a powerful symbol and was the first to change. On Earth there are people who dressed as the moon's champions and those who gain power from the moon such as the water benders of the world of the Avatar. When they were made real, so where there connections and there combined mystical and spiritual energy flooded the ancient planetoid.

On it's surface ruins of places that never existed appeared from the dust and a new mystical light now shines from moon is absorbed by the red sky of the world it orbits.

The lunar crust was composed primarily of oxygen, silicon, magnesium, iron, calcium, and aluminum, with important minor and trace elements such as titanium, uranium, thorium, potassium, and hydrogen. When the massive amounts of energy warped the planet, the moon increased in size due to it's perceived importance to humanity and part of it's mass was converted into silver, because of the mysticism surrounding silver's lunar associations.

The sudden change in mass and density, combined with the massive amounts of energy now channeled by the conductive element resulted in an explosion on the moon's surface raining hundreds of thousands of tons of rock down on Earth.

Normally, the larger rocks, some the size of mountains, would have created massive fiery craters and caused explosions more powerful than a hundred nuclear bombs. The shock waves would have created coast-destroying tsunamis and the craters would have been massive lakes of molten rock.

Normally, the shower of dust entering the atmosphere would have produced massive amounts of thermal radiation which would have caused all the combustible materials on Earth to ignite, setting the entire world on fire. After the fires, the massive amounts of dust and ash, would have blocked out the sun causes the planet's temperature to drop and cause a new age of ice. Finally, after the ice, what remains of humanity would have had to rebuild near the water and tropics.

The Red Sky feared by the humans of the Old Earth protected the Earth from the Fires of the Moon.

The larger fragments were shattered by the dense mystical layer, so the meteorite damage is light with only a dozen cities and a couple dozen towns burned from the planet's surface. Some of the recovered fragments laced with mystical silver were used to destroyed the supernatural threats.

The dust, which would have caused both an age of fire and an age of ice, became showers of silver dust that fall on Earth, even months after that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lady Joyce's Office**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Case 4773. Eight new arrivals to Sunnydale Colony. All possessing slate blue-grey skin. At first it was believed they were aliens or demons created by Halloween, but upon medical examination it was determined the family suffered condition known as Argyria.' _

_'Long-term intake of silver products may result in a condition known as argyria, one symptom of which is a blue or gray discoloration of the normal human body contains low amounts of silver, but the generalized argyria in humans ranges from 4-5 g to 20-40 g. The subjects had been consuming blessed colloidal silver as a from of protection against the supernatural.' _

_'I also learned two other members had died of respiratory failure not knowing silver at 50-500 mg/kg body weight is the lethal toxic dose in humans.'_

_'I have managed to treat them using a combination of chakra treatment and herbal medicine to prevent other health problems from the now discontinued silver diet."_

Joyce wishes for the ten thousandth time, she had some sake or Shizune's Halloween reincarnation. She now has to deal with more and more difficult diseases and medical conditions.

Calculating the correct nutrient solution and medication for the organics of a cyborg.

A youkai with low hormone levels.

A bone manipulator needing calcium supplements.

The pregnancy of a high elf with a human fighter's child.

She glad Washu was able to create a medical database and scanners to help her and the others treat the patients, but she wishes the Greatest Scientist in the World didn't spend so much time on machines instead of people.

"Let's see. Assignments for three new doctors." says Joyce picking up three folders each with a name and photo paper clipped to the first page.

The first is a shadowy figure, with a black cape, eerie black-and-white hair and a scar across his face. The name on the file is Hazama, Kuro Codename: Black Jack.

Black Jack is a medical mercenary, selling his skills to the highest bidder. He cures patients indiscriminately, from common folk to presidents and yakuza leaders. To his VIP patients, he charges absurd sums. All this has given him a reputation for callousness and greed which he gleefully cultivates. Black Jack is superhuman, regularly performing spectacular and impossible feats of surgical virtuosity, such as operating in absolute darkness completely from memory.

History notes that when he was 8 years old, where both he and his mother were severely injured in an explosion. Kuro's body was nearly torn to shreds, but he was rescued thanks to a miraculous operation by Dr. Jotaro Honma. Marked by this experience, Kuro decided to become a surgeon himself, taking the name of Black Jack. Despite his medical genius, he has chosen never to obtain a surgical license, operating instead in the shadows. He scorns such things as licenses as meaningless symbols of social status, preferring to live in anonymity. Also, a license would mean he would have to follow certain rules, including not charging large fees for operations.

A later file indicates he once possessed a medical license, but performed a procedure when his superior said that it was hopeless. Despite saving the patient, his license was revoked.

"This man once created a girl named Pinoco from rare type of parasitic twin, constructing her from pieces inside a Teratoma, a rare form of tumor.. Even I don't know how that's possible."

The second is a beautiful Asian with dark eyes and long black hair. The name is Kasugano Ray

Ray Kasugano. Another extremely skilled expert surgeon. When she was a child, she was raised in an institution that raised children in order to sell their organs on the black organ transplant market. She christened herself "Ray" because the numbers (075 - 1 - 74) on her back used to identify the children equal zero when subtracted, since Rei is the Japanese word for zero. After losing her original eyes she was rescued and outfitted with a pair of new X-Ray eyes by Black Jack.

"She's actually a clone of the organization's leader's mother, who he shared a Oedipus complex in relation to her. Ewww. The project was Human cloning that would allow the copies to keep the memories of their former lives, effectively a reincarnation of the deceased. I'm glad Orochimaru never developed that technique."

The third is a beautiful Puerto Rican woman with brown eyes and tied back brown dread lochs.

Dr. Cecilia Reyes is a capable medical doctor and surgeon, making her the only member of the mutant politics/vigilante group X-Men who is a true doctor of medicine. She belong a genetic sub-species of humanity known as mutants and possesses the ability to generate a psioplasmic bio-field, increasing her durability. The field extends six inches from any point on her body and protects her from harm, which is useful in dealing with dangerous patients such as the corrosive blood of Ellen Ripley.

"She works hard as a doctor, but she is currently suffering psychological problems after being abducted by the Weapon X program and taken to Neverland, the mutant concentration camp. The last think she can remember before awakening Halloween is being killed.'

'It's interesting to note, the subject was a doctor before Halloween named Dr. Cecilia Reeves and possessed many of fictional characters traits including Puerto Rican citizenship, a height of five foot seven, and was once a doctor at Our Mother of Mercy Hospital in New York City."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital Halls**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks down the halls of the Hospital dressed in green clothing covered by a doctor's lab coat with his (Hakkai's) monocle and power limiter earrings. When he dressed as Cho Hakkai, the man who killed 1000 demons and became one himself, he never thought he would end up the second man in change of a hospital of humans and humanoids.

The first week was extremely difficult, not only with his costume's memories, but with his abilities limited to Eastern healing methods and his kikou jutsu (chi manipulation/Qigong). It was actually one of the former bad guys that had a solution.

The sorcerer possessed a spell which teaches a demon or supernatural creature certain amounts of knowledge on a certain topic, based on the creature's energy level. He had originally used it to teach a young demon torture methodology. When the spell was used on Xander, the high level Youkai's energy made him an medical expert. Unfortunately, the sorcerer was killed the next day before he could recover his strength and the spell was lost.

One of the new doctors is a quarter-German Japanese man named Kazui Okumori. He's a tall man with blond hair and brown eyes with earrings and bishounen looks. He's currently dressed in a lab coat with soft gloves covering his hands, which can be considered dangerous weapons.

During the second world war of his world, the Nazis was carrying a project of creating a group of assassins who possess a supernatural power to destroy memories and mind of a person without killing him. Kazui is a descend of that project and with a touch can erase a erase portions or all of a person's memories as a Mind Assassin. He has used his power to help others erasing traumatic memories in victims and reducing criminals to infants.

Sometimes Kazui's mind erasing plans don't work out so well. Once, Kazui helps a girl by erasing her memories of her murdered boyfriend. Instead, the girl became an easier target for murder. Kazui knew that her death was his fault, so he completely erases the killer's mind, leaving an empty, comatose mind.

The first patient is a young girl around twelve to fourteen with short dark pink eyes, short pink hair, and two small horns on the side of her head resembling cat ears. She's currently dressed in a white and black dress with a tie and a pink hair ribbon. She's currently staring blankly at the far wall.

"Nana. Also known as Number 7. She's a Silpelit, an infertile member of a mutant branch of humanity known as Diclonus (two horn) and possessing telekinetic powers in the form of invisible arms known as Vectors. She's actually around six to sevens years, but Silpelits age at faster rate. She was experimented on by a government agency trying to stop the spread of Dicloni.'

'They sent her to capture a escaped Queen known as Lucy, but Lucy was stronger and possesses a ruthless, violent nature. It ended with Nana dismembered and the chief of research Kurama was ordered to terminate her. Instead he gave her new prosthetic limbs and set her free with enough money to survive.'

'The problem is that a portion of the original body's memory survived the change and is causing emotional was a tortured lab rat for her entire life, but the human memories are making her realize what she was."

"What's your recommendation, Kazui?" says Dr. Okumori

"Normal psychology methods have failed since Halloween, so we need to due an erasure. If we erase her traumatic memories, we erase most her mind and the portion of the human memory would still cause conflicts in later development. Total erasure of Nana wouldn't work because the human persona fragment is not large enough to support the mind. My only option is to completely erase what remains of the human host and the memories connected to the conflict."

Xander knows that means they would be killing what remains of the little girl Nana used to be, but there are no other options. "Go ahead with the Erasure."

Kazui takes off one of his gloves, it's ceremonial since his powers have grown since Halloween, and places his palm on Nana's forehead. Nana's blank eyes widen and gain life, then the Diclonus passes out.

"What's next on the agenda?"

"Meisuke Nueno and his wife Yukime are coming in for a prenatal exam."

"Yukime is a yuki-onna. Have the Library and Files pull out the records on Yuki Onna and Hanyo births. Also contact Washu on a cooling system, we can't afford her melting in the slightest."

"Next is Motoko Aoyama, an extremely skilled swords woman and is the heir to Shinmeiryuu, she's also a writer of trashy romance novels. She was attacked by an unknown assailant in route to Sunnydale. Apparently she learned of out own Shinmeiryuu sword mistress Setsuna. The attacker managed to break her arm severely and uses a illusion technique to implant fake rape memories into her mind. This has lead to several suicide attempts, even with evidence that she wasn't physically attacked."

"I can guess you recommendation. I authorize erasure of memory to before the attack. Either Lady Joyce or Black Jack can handle the complete reconstruction of her arm. We can't afford to lose such a powerful fighter. Also, Tenten indicated that trashy novels are actually expensive items these days."

"Next are messages from Fumio Usui, Elizabeth Chandra, Kit Hoshiko, and Lady Silk"

"I'll read those later!" says Xander, holding back the blush.

Fumio Usui is a woman with a long history of losing jobs. In each job she has had, many men fell in love with her and when she refused they began harassment which lead to her getting fired. The various youkai in Sunnydale notices she give off a great deal of pheromones, which has gotten worse since Halloween.

A reverse vampire appears human, but is attracted to humans like normal vampires. Instead of draining blood, she injects blood into her victims granting them more energy. As normal vampires can create more vampires if they drain too much blood, a reverse vampire creates a vampire hunter if they inject too much blood. A combination of a bite from a reverse vampire in her world and Halloween has granted her enhanced vampire hunting abilities, especially stamina, but has also severely increased her pheromone allure attracted both men and women.

Elizabeth Chandra, one of one hundred thirteen Specials - people given powers in her world by a meteorite crash known as the Flash. Chandra appears as the physically ideal woman to whoever is looking at her. She later gained the ability to inspire love rather than lust in both male and female onlookers. She helped a group of Specials stop the insane Patriot, an Special suffering from MPD who had been killing the others to increase his powers. The last thing she remembers was being assassinated by the government using a powerful bomb.

Kit Hoshiko and Lady Silk are a pair of Youkai that made there way to Sunnydale. Kit Hoshiko is a three tailed kitsune (fox youkai) and Lady Silk is a Jyorougumo (Spider Lady). Both appear as very beautiful Japanese women with odd color hair, Lady Silk being snow white and Kit's hair being red-brown. They traveled together manipulating men and male demons like puppets, but doing more good than evil.

The problem is out of nearly all the males in Sunnydale, Xander is immune to the supernatural charms of the four women, which had lead to there obsession with him. They are attracted by his polite and soft-spoken with a deceptively innocent demeanor, and unlike other men, he honest about his feeling instead of being manipulated by there abilities.

Xander's worries increase daily because the Youkai girls are willing to share, Chandra is interested in both men and women, and Fumio is losing resolve. If those four women worked together, Xander wouldn't stand a chance and Xander already has several other yokai, western demonesses, and powerful females after him for pure mating purposes.

"The next is a traveler from another colony. Nemu Kurotsuchi" says his friend, giving Xander a photo.

Xander stares at beautiful woman with green eyes and dark violet hair, and dressed in a very abbreviated uniform like a mini-skirt version of the kimono that is belted at the waist.

Sometimes, Xander wishes he could get drunk like a couple of the human doctors. They couldn't handle the stress and eventually lost themselves to the bottle. There are two thinks that stop him. One, the memory of his father, the town drunk, Tony Harris. The other is the fact that Hakkai can hold his liquor better than anyone and shows no signs of inebriation no matter how much or how long he drinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Giles' Library**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles, Librarian, former Watcher, former rebel Warlock, is looking over the various new acquisitions. His assistants have already read them and places notes indicating there worth. The titles are unusual for a normal public library, but are actually useful in the new world.

A Synopsis of Transformation

This book is of average clarity due to the good diagrams that almost make up for the bad illustrations. Sitting down with it will reveal it is extremely informative.

Illuminated Meditations of Transformation

This book is quite clear. The book's well-done nature allows one to easily find that it is reasonably useful. After a quick examination, one will find that the contents are plagiarized.

The Battle-ax: A Revised Discussion of Covert Use

This book is not very clear thanks to the bad illustrations. With some work, a person can make sense of the book, which will reveal it is extremely informative. Unfortunately, the contents show some plagiarism.

Classic Prayers to the Farming Goddess

This book is not very clear. If someone makes an effort to read it, they will find it has a lot useful information. Sadly, the contents are plagiarized.

A Study of The Circulatory System of Sea Serpents

This book is not very clear. With effort, one will be able to understand the book, and will find it has no useful information. Making the book virtually useless, it appears that the contents are not very original.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, love?" says a British accent, making Giles look up.

He's a tall man standing around six foot with blue eyes and combed dirty blond hair. He also has a mustache and wears tinted glasses with sunglasses frames. He's currently dressed in dark clothing with a long trench coat and black gloves. A very common style in Sunnydale.

The woman he is talking to is five foot seven with blue eyes and long blond hair. She's currently dressed in a dark red body suit with archery gloves. She carries one of the modified high-powered bows used for demon hunting.

The man talking is one of the few with complete pre-Halloween files. He was a David Noah Marcus Johansson, a man with family in Sweden and Switzerland, who trained in watchmaking, metalworking, and Jewelery making in England before moving to Los Angeles to work at a friend's company. He had a strong business life, but virtually no social life, which resulted in him picking up a prostitute Halloween night, after an office Halloween party.

He wasn't wearing a costume, but he told his co-workers he was dressed an urban wizard like title hero of The Dresden Files, a fantasy/mystery book series by Jim Butcher. The only thing he was carrying other than his regular clothing was fantasy pocket watch he had been working on, but the chaos wave considered it enough and turned him into a urban warlock retaining memories from both lives.

It's interesting to note that he rarely shows people the guilty pocket watch because people mistake it as Nazi occult symbol. The small silver-plated watch has a decorative cross on one side, a swastika-design is on the other side (still holy in Hinduism, Buddhism, Jainism, and other Asian and Native American Traditions) and oriental dragon biting it's own tail around the rim forming an Ouroboros. The little pocket watch proved to be holy, when Wizard Johansson slapped a vampire with it and the creature's head burst into white flames.

The archer next to him was the underage prostitute he was with. There is virtually no pre-Halloween knowledge other than she being a runaway from a dominating mother in Pennsylvania and was a skilled archer. She was dressed in the original costume of Cissie King-Jones, the second DC comics heroine to carry the name Arrowette, since she thought it was a sexy outfit and she was a fan of Green Arrow comics when she was younger. The chaos wave erase that girl's existence leaving behind the daughter of the first Arrowette, who had been competing in the Olympics when she awoke.

Arrowette nearly killed him when she awoke on top of him in her original costume, but the fact many other people were in danger stopped her. They helped defend civilian and those who wore weak or harmless costumes from the Halloween horrors and eventually ended up in Sunnydale with the refugees.

Giles looks at the book in Miss Jones' hands and sees the title Demonic Toxicology. He remembers it lists the poisons, toxins, drugs, and other dangerous secretions produce by over ten thousand demon species including effects, potency, storage, and possible cures.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to work with poison laced arrows in your condition."

"I wouldn't be in this condition, if you hadn't been a perverted old man!"

"I know! I know!"

Giles shudders as he remembers the woman was also reading "Goddess Knee of Iron", a ancient martial arts chi manipulation technique that allows a female warrior to draw energy from there opponent by gripping there hands or wrists. Then the energy is used to propel the leg into the opponent's crotch with the remaining energy released on impact.

Wizard Johanson has never been more grateful for mystically shielded athletic cups, when Cassie learned the condom didn't survive the mystical surge and she was carrying the wizard's child.

Giles turns and watches as another odd bond walks into his library. He's a extremely thin man in his early thirties standing five foot ten with light yellow hair and electric blue eyes. His discolored lips and permanent bags under his eyes from lack of sleep add to his strangeness. Another very noticeable trait is the different color skin coating his chest and torso.

Dr. Johann Richter has a thirty two year old Proctologist of German descent. His family came from a long line of law enforcement working as Judges, Policemen, Lawyers, and even Soldiers. They didn't approve of his becoming doctor and all but disowned him when he became a Proctologist. He left his country with the message, "I rather spend my time studying a patient's ass, then kissing a politician's."

Dr. Richter's life was going down the tubes with wife Elisa cheating on him, his clinic hemorrhaging money, and becoming addicted to Morphine after a near fatal car accident. Finally, Halloween night while he was reading "The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus" by Marlowe, his wife came in tell him she was leaving to be with his Lawyer. Faust shot her in the head with his gun and was about to commit suicide when the wave of magic hit

Dr. Johann Richter became Johann Faust VIII, the eighth-generation descendant of the legendary Doctor Faustus, and the soul of cheated Elisa Richter was remade into his beloved Elisa Faust.

His ancestor is the main character of the renowned German tale, "The Tragedy of Doctor Faustus", as the man who was so consumed by lust for all the pleasures of the world, he made a deal with the devil to gain them. For with necromancy skills, the Devil (more commonly known as Mephistopheles in Faust literature) also granted Faustus youth and riches. In the end, Faustus died a terrible death when Mephistopheles came to claim his soul at the end of the seven year contract.

Faust VII, like his family, wanted nothing to do with his ancestor's black magic. It was a dark secret, and Faust's family intended on keeping it hidden. Faust fell in love a girl named Eliza with an incurable illness and worked his potential to become a doctor. He became a master of the medical field and cured Elisa, who he married. He became a doctor in a small clinic with Elisa as his nurse.

Unfortunately, one day while Faust VIII was out in town, a burglar broke into his house where Eliza was home alone. The criminal shot her in the forehead, killing her. Faust arrived at home and saw this horrible scene, and tried all of his medical skills to save Eliza, to no effect.

He became obsessed with bringing her back to life, and thus delved into the ancient practice of necromancy. For eight years Faust worked in his arts, never sleeping at all, which is why he has dark shadows under his eyes and purple lips.

"Guten Tag, Herr Giles. I will be needing these."

Giles looks at the titles. Remedial Necromancy, Paradoxical Necromantic Experimentation, and Meta-statistics. Giles raises an eyebrow.

"This world has increased my furyoku, the spiritual power used to fuel my necromancy, but my control has not increased by the same amount. I hope reading about this world's brand of Necromancy will improve my skills. I don't want to accidentally destroy my beloved Elisa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holy Forge**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessandro XVIII is the 399th Pope of the Catholic Church, and the son of the former pope, Gregorio XXX in the 31st century is having a meeting with his second in command and nine members of the Holy Forge. The have a meeting once a week or more to make sure everything is going smoothly.

Shiro Emiya is a serious and honest teenager using Reinforcement - the power to analyze the structural composition of objects, and with an understanding of their chemical and physical makeup, increase said object's effectiveness in its given purpose, such as increasing a blade's sharpness, a shield's durability, or his body and eyes.- and Tracing - A skill that allows him to transmute the form of existing objects through his imagination, which Lust compared to extremely advance Alchemy.

"How goes the recycling program?"

"The hunters are starting to return there arrows, spears, and broken swords for cleansing."

"That's good news. We don't want another Carne Demon incident?"

"Who knew that a silver arrow contaminated with the blood of a Vlees Demon would cause a Carne Demon to explode into a giant fire ball?"

Firar Carl is mad scientist of 19th century and a member of "The Knights of the Holy Order", a group of various religions dedicated to hunting monsters and fighting evil. The last thing Friar Carl remembers before appearing a town to the East of Sunnydale, was the cremation of the fallen heroine Anna Valerious after there battle with Dracula and his minions. He helped supply the weapons and provide common sense, while the main hero, Gabriel Van Helsing fought Dracula.

"I need to have fifty circular saw blades forged and blessed by next week. I have another order for Tojo Blades from the Hunters. I think there using my blades to cut up the carcasses." says Firar Carl looking a little offended, "Oh! I'm testing a new model crossbow which can fire barbed arrows that inject blessed water into the targets, but I need help calculating the needed gas pressure."

He's the man behind the creation of the Tojo Blades and Gabriel Crossbows. The Tojo Blades are electronically-operated circular saw blades which can be held by a hand, and then pumped to full power by a lever. The Gabriel is a highly advanced crossbow that can fire many arrows in rapid succession, due to gas propulsion, like some machine guns. His latest model has a holy water reservoir so every arrow is loaded with a blessed payload upon firing.

Felicia normally runs the orphanage known as "Felicity House", one that was created after Halloween to handle the many children who lost there parents in the chaos. Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. What makes her story so unique is she's a cat girl with light skin tone, long, thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws.

"My girls have made designs for cat claws." says Felicia pulling out a paper depicting three blades housed in a forearm holders and deployed from the back of the hands by wrist triggers. "I think they got the Idea from Xander's Wolverine comics. The older orphans are also interested in learning."

"Are you sure you want to teach children how to fight?"

"We don't have much choice. If they don't learn to defend themselves, they could get killed if one of the demons or criminals make it past the defenses."

It's also interesting to note the Darkstalker (a name given to a branch of Youkai) used special moves that summons several other Cat-women to Felicia's aid, the Cat-Woman stayed after the attacks. Fourteen years old Pico, twenty year old Alto, twenty two year old twins Nana and Mimi, thirty six year old Grace, and forty eight year old Grace all live with her. Since, Cat girls age half the speed of humans, there biological ages are seven, ten, two elevens, eighteen, and twenty four. There is also a girl named Nonno also known as Tama who like playing with balls, but no one has been able to get her age.

"Jeremiah, how goes your investigation?"

The man dressed in black is Jeremiah Parrish. He was a Roman Catholic priest who fell victim to temptation during construction of a cathedral in 19th century Astro City. He was seduced by a vampire, who bit him, causing his transformation. As penance, he fought crime in Astro City, eventually constructing the identity of a religious-themed costumed hero, The Confessor. He' s one of the few vampires in Sunnydale not hunted to oblivion and helps investigate crimes in the town. He helps make sure people aren't hoarding silver, stealing food or weapons, and makes sure all of the murders committed were done by demons and enemies.

"I managed to find out who had been stealing from the silver reserve. It was the old Jewelry shop owner trying to save his precious collection. I managed to get a confession from him that he made a demonic deal for immortality. According to him, he made a deal with a demon sacrificing half his corrupt soul to attach smaller fragments of his soul to certain specially crafted pieces, so that if he died he could possess one of new owners."

"Horrible. What can be done?"

"When the last object was cleansed in the forge, the man fell into a coma. According to the mystics without the other connections, the rest of his soul left his body and followed the rest into hell."

The Miko (Shinto priestess) with long black hair and dark eyes next to him is Mizuchi Saiou, a cunning tactician with powerful psychic abilities. Muzuchi's most interesting trait is her ability to summon Shikigami - a kind of spirit summoned to serve a practitioner of onmyodo, much like a western familiar and onmyodo being traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism.

What she uses to summon is a deck of gaming cards from a game in her world known as Duel Monsters.

"On different note, I've managed to summon my Shikigami for long periods with the help of a girl who dressed as a Duel Monster for Halloween. I was able to combine our energies and summon Ukyo, Sakyo, Asogi, and Nayuta All four are still active after twelve hours."

"Are you sure they haven't come to life like the others?"

"They lack the independent spirit to remain separate. Mana is able to exist because she has a soul and will of her own, but my monsters are still summoned creatures like Shikigami they were based on."

Next to her is another priestess, an five foot four twenty five year old woman with violet eyes and long dark purple hair. Nami Yamigumo is a member of Attacked Mystification Police Force (AMP), a dedicated group of all-female police officers with varying talents and personalities protecting Tokyo from an invasion of extra-dimensional creatures called Lucifer Hawks.

"I talked to Lady Joyce and Lord Xander at the hospital and they have determined the children being born possess high amounts of stamina and spiritual energy., so it's best if they begin training at an early age. It doesn't matter if it's a life energy based mage, a priest, or a chakra-using ninja, but the children will need training."

"I understand. Work with Lady Joyce to determine at which ages training should begin and work out the training. That power will also make them targets to demons and evil spirits."

Heir to a long line of Shinto priests and exorcists, Nami was the most tranquil member of the AMP. She uses holy water and ofuda (paper charms with kanji written on them) which had varying degrees of effect on Lucifer Hawk. She wields the Kirin Dagger and White Tiger Sword, two of the five sacred relics of the Yamigumo family. Nami also has/had the ability to detect Lucifer Hawks nearby.

Next to her is a humble, intelligent, inquisitive, and usually very soft-spoken Shaolin monk known as Kwai Chang Caine. The master of Kung Fu and his extensive training and mastery of many various arts and skills allow him to perform impressive and often, impossible, superhuman feats. They would be impossible in the world before Halloween, but now he serves as a mentor to the younger generation.

"I have been receiving more requests for lessons in the martial arts. The interest is good, but numbers are staggering."

"I think it would be best for you to handle the ones with lesser energy levels. The higher levels are best handled by the high powered fighters. Your style is good for defense, not explosive demon killing."

Next to Caine is a young girl dressed in clothing that looks like Ainu traditional clothes. The basic colors of her clothes are white and red. She is a Ainu (Japanese native people) Priestess a defender of Mother Nature named Nakoruru. She is in her twenties, but her spiritual power has grown by an immense amount, enough that she thinks it would take two hundred years to reach. She was born on October 11, 1771, so that could be a reason.

"The next note is the increasing spiritual energy is effecting the wild life. They are growing, becoming giants out of my people's ancient myths. They are becoming like they were at the dawn of time, but the pollution and corruption of the Old World is causing many to descend into demons."

"You have to keep the environmental programs going. The Holy Forge and Washu's Science Division recycle the materials and purifying the land and water, but we don't stop all the trash. I don't want Sunnydale to suffer more demon attacks because of litter."

Silva is a Native American shaman of the Patch Tribe and a member of the Shaman Fight Selection Committee. The Shaman Fight is a battle between shamans in his world to determine who will wield the Great Spirit and be granted god-like power every five hundred years.

Silva uses his shaman spiritual power known Furyoku to fight using five familiars, who are luminous totems that have refined themselves for over five hundred years. Silver Horn - an American Bison spirit, Silver Rod - a snake spirit, Silver Shield - a turtle spirit, Silver Tail - a coyote spirit, and Silver Wing - an eagle spirit are all very powerful, but also very loud. Even during the meeting they talk to Silva and due to the high spiritual pressure of the people around, they can also hear the loud voices.

"The twins are still wearing diapers."

"There five years old! They need medical help!"

"I don't..."

"Of course you don't...!"

He also needs to take care of the five year old twins Lip and Rap, who have gotten sick again. According to what the Files group said, Silva was a single father named Jayden Silva with two young daughters who was forced to go to a Halloween party by his boss. He didn't have much money so he wore an Indian costume from Ethan's with a few pieces of silver-painted crafts.

The last is a Hindu ascetic Dhalsim, a supreme master of Yoga. He has the power to suspend himself in midair, stretch his extremities in ways beyond the average human, breathe fire, read minds, and sense evil, which he uses to defend Sunnydale. He was a accented Indian (as in India) man working in a convenience store and putting up with the stereotype, when the chaos wave struck. He was holding a Street Fighter video game and was changed into the five foot ten, white-eyed bald master of Yoga.

He's currently meditating to avoid the noise and chaos which is slowly building in the room. A very common occurrence in the past meetings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ship bay**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship bay is a set a massive hangers handling the construction of two extremely important ships. One is Seto Kamiki Jurai's tree ship Mikagami and Glorious Heritage-class High Guard heavy cruiser, Andromeda Ascendant

Andromeda is a massive ship with a length of over thirteen hundred meters, a beam of nine hundred seventy six meters, and a height of three hundred twenty five. The ship also has an inertial mass over ninety six million kilograms ( ~106,273 tons)

Multipurpose Shipboard Robots and GUA are helping with Andromeda's construction. MSRs being wheeled robotic units used for basic duties such as delivery and maintenance. and GUAs being Human sized robots.

Mikagami on the other hand is an extremely advance tree ship. Juraian ships are constructed from wood covered by a special polymer and a space tree as the heart and brain of the ship. They are very strange looking to other species because there organic design makes them look like floating parks or pieces of drift wood shaped into ships. They may look fragile, but they possess the divine energy shield known as the Lighthawk Wings which are can stop nearly all attacks from projectile to nuclear, and can even allow a person to escape a black hole.

Both ships, even with Washu's technology, will take months to complete.

One of the people helping with the construction is Dr. John Henry Irons, possesses several degrees in Physics, Quantum Physics, Advanced Energy Physics, Temporal Mechanics, Mechanical Engineering, and Robotics. He's a six-foot-seven, two hundred ninety pound African American athlete with a bald head, brown eyes, and name of the African American folk hero John Henry. John Henry Irons, a ballistics expert, enjoyed both wealth and success designing hi-tech weapons for a contractor with government ties. That was until the designs for one weapon was leaked to a terrorist cell and many innocent people were killed.

He faked his death and took a job in the city of Metropolis working on high steel, he fell saving the life of a co-worker and himself was saved by the legendary Superman. After Superman was killed fighting the monster Doomsday, Irons donned a suit of powered armor to fight gangs using his weapon designs sold by the former co-worker known as the White Rabbit. A costumed persona he called Man of Steel, which was later shortened to Steel.

He helped the resurrected Superman and then went solo to fight the gangs and weapon dealers, esp White Rabbit and his former employers Amertek Industries, in his hometown of Washington DC.

His friend also stands eight foot with a muscular build, black eyes, long grey hair, and lustrous metallic skin with a grayish tinge, like iron. His real name was Hans Grimm, a man of German descent, whose family secretly moved to California after World War II. A couple weeks before Halloween, he accidentally burned himself when he dropped his grandfather's Eisernes Kreuz 2. Klasse (Iron Cross Second Class) into the fire while burning old papers. Trying to pull the red hot cross out with a stick caused it to be flung into his chest leaving a cross-shaped burn with a swastika burn in the center.

For the office Halloween party, he forced to go and was forced to go bare chested by a bet he made a day before the burning with one of his co-workers. He covered himself in grey body paint and painted some symbols on his arms and chest to make him look like something out martial arts film. He used the writing to hide the symbol burnt into his chest. He even managed to paint the complex Japanese Kanji for Iron, Tetsu, on his back in black

When the chaos magic hit, he was transformed into a warrior made of living iron, like a strange Anime version of Brothers Grimm's fairy tale of the giant with skin like iron. He became friends with Steel because Dr. Iron was once turned into living steel; by Lex Luthor's genetic manipulation without his consent and Steel was able to teach Iron John not only about his powers, but many other things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Washu's Lab**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Washu Hakubi's personal lab, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe is typing on her holographic computer writing reports for the Lady Joyce, Pope Alessandro, and Sunnydale Council. She currently in her red-haired child form, which while it looks weak is stronger than most demons and has very nasty powers such as energy beams.

_To Mage Council. Criminal Conduct Report 345. _

_It was uncovered by Inquisitor Adrián Romero that wizards Benjamin Edward Jackson and Trevor Alfred Johnson were conducting an unauthorized spell referred to as 'Dark Ceremony of the Milkmaids'._

Adrián Romero was a male Hairdresser who dressed as a knight for Halloween. He was standing close to the unknown person that became Pope Alessandro and became a slightly generic member of The Department of Inquisition, a group of elite Vatican fighters in the same thirty first century future reality as Seth Nightroad and the Pope. He's not as famous as Brother Petro, the Knight of Destruction or Sister Paula Souwauski, Lady of Death, but Brother Adrián Romero has earned his name as Gabriel's Assassin

It's a rather odd ceremony created by a mad wizard in the 17th century and is designed to increase the size and milk production of a human female's mammary glands to larger that of a two planned to cast it on a random crowd for no other reason than there own fetish. The Ceremony has been turned over to Lady Joyce under a possible Wet Nurse project.

Washu shakes her head and adds another entry to The List.

_First Contact 345. MGX Team 5. _

_We recently received a communication from the Commander of a team of heroes who were fighting the world conquering AI Deus and secret society of Machina, when they found themselves wandering a country club in California.'_

_We managed to find a proposal for a Tokusatsu Super Sentai "superhero team" Television show._

_Begin_

_Civilization is threatened by a cybernetic entity that controls a secret society and a legion of golems._

_Our heroes are a group of emergency technicians, led by a legendary military commander. Drawing their powers from strange mutations, can they save the day? Watch for the arch nemesis of the heroes to fall in love!_

_End_

_It is our conclusion that people dressed as MGX Team 5 for Halloween and that the threat of Deus invading out dimension is low. _

Washu turns and checks on three experiments she's currently running.

"Physics Experiment. Photon Saturation at 85.8 percent. Chemistry Experiment: Osmotic Stabilization complete, going into next stage. Biology Experiment. Complete Bacterioirradiation completed, scanning for resistant strains."

She then returns to her reports.

_To Hunters Guild. New Equipment Report 67_

_Item 01 _

_Adrenal Circulation Patch_

_Description_

_A gray patch fitting lower back and small circular patches below wrists._

_Purpose_

_The ACP allows a hunter to regulate there adrenaline levels, allowing them to lower the level to prevent flight/fight response to a possible non-hostile or to increase for strength boost and counter poisoning._

_Item 02_

_Implanted Respiration Sphere_

_Description_

_A marble-size object surgically implanted into the chest of a hunter._

_Purpose_

_The IRS is for work underwater and in toxic air environments, filtering out bacteria, viruses, fungal spores, and chemicals, while providing oxygen and removing carbon dioxide. It can also increase lung capacity by two hundred percent in case of a exposure to a zero oxygen environment._

_Item 03_

_Cranial Enhancer_

_Description_

_A series of nano weave implants into cranium bone._

_Purpose_

_The CE implants are designed to keep the brain tissue oxygenated for several hours in case of cardiovascular failure. It also records the cortical patterns so in the event of head trauma or G-force damage, the brain can be repaired or reconstructed_

Washu sends the file to the printers and wonders how many will go for Item two and three. With the new medical doctors the survival of the hunters has increased by a fairly large amount. With the last two items, they could prevent brain death until the body could be repaired or replaced.

_To Computer Troubleshooting Department. Avalon._

_The Avalon supercomputer will be coming online in two days. Attached to this report is Code-Analyzer for the Crypto Reception-Network. As a first test, I want Avalon to scan for possible communications and coded messages. I recommend higher bands first._

Washu dislikes talking to the computer experts, they lack social graces and nearly committed suicide when the world computer networks were wiped out Halloween night. They may worship her as living Goddess, but they can be extremely annoying.

To Giles at Library. Mystic Metallurgy Reports 44 and 45

_Report 44_

_Infernum fire demons are demons composed of flame that feed on the souls of the cremated_

_When they are killed with cold and/or water, but prevented from returning to there world, there bodies collapses into several unique compounds. One has been recently studied in the Lab._

_Infernium_

_This substance is red and is brittle in solid form (Mohs scale: 3). This substance has a rough texture in solid form. This substance's melting point is one of the highest known (4500K). This substance can be magnetized and it provides some insulation against temperature changes._

_Report 45_

_Antecs, skeletal demons composed of bone that serve Mictlantecuhtli, a god of the dead and King of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the Aztec underworld. They were summoned into the world by spilled blood and the red sky. _

_When killed they crumble into the substance now called Mictlancite and I have managed to separate and stabilize one component and named it Antecite_

_Stabilized Antecite_

_This mirror-like substance is cream-colored. This substance's melting point is very high (2100K). This substance adsorbs virtually all kinds of radiation. This substance it is somewhat conductive. A strong smell of herbs comes from this material in it's raw form. It alloys with other materials easily, which then absorb ambient radiation to increase there alloy strength._

Washu then attaches a file to a couple of pictures showing the demons and samples of substances they extracted from the bodies and sends a quick message. On the screen a little red crab is delivering letters to message boxes.

_To Sunnydale Science Center (SSC). Inquires on Spatial Medical Transport and Daycarrier_

_What is the current progress on the prototypes for Spatial Medical Transport. Has the problem with the oxygenated liquid re-breathing process been solved?_

_What is the current progress on the new armored transport Sunnydale Emergency Transport vehicle codename SET Daycarrier? With the buses on missions we need those vehicles._

She then clicks off her holographic computers and gets off her floating pillow. She walks down the hall to another room.

Inside is a young man with short black hair and green glasses dressed in flowing purple wizard robes strangely covered by a sleeveless large white lab coat making the whole outfit look Kimono-like.

"Lady Washu!"

"I told you call me Little Washu!"

"Yes, Little Lady Washu."

Washu glares at the smirking twenty year old wizard. She then looks down at the table in front of the man. There are three sets of pills and two potions.

"So what do you have for me today, Jack?"

The first potion is a swirling, glowing, slimy elixir that is beryl with ruby bubbles.

"It smells like honey, but tastes like oranges." says the Wizard Jack, "This is a scent blocker potion I was able to find in the Library. It completely erases a persons scent from normal animals, preternatural senses, and even mystically enhanced senses."

Washu winces at the phrase "mystically enhanced senses", remembering a demonic hound dying an extremely painful death after one mage cast a spell to boost it's already blood hound sense of smell by a thousand fold. A baby's dirty diaper was enough to kill the canine demon.

"It does cause a few hygiene problems as the dead skin cells build up on the body instead of being released into the air like normal, but warm water can remove them. There's also a simple counter, well simple if your not allergic to peanuts."

The second is a fizzing, thin substance that is amber with azure specks.

"This one is from the same book. Again despite it's looks, it smells and tastes like cow milk. It's actually a powerful nutrient potion that was to drunk within the first six hours of completion, but a person can go six weeks without food on one of these.'

'It main point is it enhances bone strength and healing. The bone tension and compression strength is increased four fold, meaning greater tension than medium steel and sixty percent greater than steel compression'

'Normally, a fractured human tibia would take eight to ten weeks, that's at a normal rate without superhuman abilities, mystical healing, or chakra healing done by our prized doctors. With the potion, it will only take four to five days even without any food. It can even speed up the time it takes for the muscles to reattach. From two to three weeks to one to two days."

"Wonderful. I'll begin testing and send a report to Joyce." says Washu, "What about the pills."

He holds up huge, round, ivory pills. "Araltan. An experimental wide spectrum Antibiotic, Antiviral, Antifungal, Antiprotozoal, and Anthelmintic"

Huge, oblong, brown pills. "Enorac. Analgesic. One of the Painkillers for severe trauma such as limb removal by demons and corrosive blood splatter. "

Huge, rectangular, azure pills."Retel. Female Fertility medication. It's also an Immuno-suppressant to help some of our women with hyper-active immune systems conceive children"

He pulls out a white case with a complex medical label.

"These three are from an LA hospital were they were being used for unauthorized clinical trials. One of the refugees was a nurse who stole a large amount of medical gear before the hospital was over run with Halloween horrors."

"Put it threw the lab tests, reverse engineer the formulas, then send it to Joyce if they pass." says Washu, "Anything else?"

Jack smiles and pulls out little dark brown spheres the size of large marbles with darker swirls and a little pink tip resembling a flower. Washu smells a strong mix of chocolate.

"Super Glochocolates. A new recipe from our little genius dietitian Gloria. There nutrient formulas designed to taste like a mixture of sweet chocolate. There's no worry for chocolate or peanut allergies."

Washu-chan has already even half a dozen of them.

"At least she isn't like that guy Peter. I heard he was working hard on formulas called Angelic Valorous Knight, Artic Mix, Emerald Milk, High Spring Bodyguard, and Tundra Topaz," says Washu-chan eating number nine, "I find out there the names of mix drinks he created!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chaser and Chased Part 3C**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SPOILERS for Naruto and several others.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 10: CHASER AND CHASED Part 4A**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Return**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween effects extend beyond the limits of normal imagination into the realms of the dead.

The afterlife or life after death is a generic term for a continuation of existence after death, typically in a spiritual after world. Deceased persons are usually believed to go to a specific region or plane of existence in this after world, often depending on the type of person they are and the life they lived. Some believe the afterlife includes some form of preparation for the soul to be transferred to another body, a process known as reincarnation. The major views on the afterlife derive from religion, esoteric-ism and metaphysics.

Egyptians believed that being mummified was the only way to have an afterlife. Only if the corpse had been properly embalmed and entombed in a mastaba, could the dead live again in the Fields of Yalu and accompany the Sun on its daily ride. Now the souls of ancient Egyptians live again as living Ka (body doubles) existing in a world of shadows. Those people whose hearts were evil and whose souls were devoured by the demon Ammit live as twisted demons themselves and the protectors now serve as eternal champions of the light.

Those in the mortal world that possess pictures or symbols of these creatures, can summon the Ka into the physical plane to live again or to do there bidding.

The followers of Zoroastrianism believe the dead will be swallowed by terror and purified to live in a perfected material world at the end of time. Now those waiting souls have awaken as incarnation of there own terrors to walk the imperfect altered world.

The gates of the ancient Greeco-Roman underworld have opened for first time in Millennium releasing those Tartarus. Those who existed in the Asphodel Meadows, where the souls of people who lived lives of near equal good and evil rested, can now live on earth again as they did in life. Those who existed in the Elysian Fields, where the good and heroic souls where sent to be forever happy can live as the living gods they once worshiped in life. Those who existed in Tartarus, where the evil and treacherous souls were sent to live out eternity in horrible punishment, are now free as demons.

Sisyphus, craftiest of men, who once tricked death god Thanatos, is no longer cursed to roll a huge boulder up a hill, only to watch it roll down again, and repeat this throughout eternity. He now walks the Earth with supernatural strength and Thanatos' chains around his wrists.

Ixion, one of the mortals invited to dine with the gods was banished to Tartarus to forever roll strapped to a wheel of flames, which represented his burning lust. His crime feeling up Zeus's wife Hera and then later impregnating cloud woman Nephele who was in Hera's form. He now walks the earth to sate his lusts and wielding the fires of the underworld.

Even a soul cast into Phlegethon - "a stream of fire, which coils round the earth and flows into the depths of Tartarus" - were granted power as spirits of flame.

The Norse afterlife is divided into Valhalla (Hall of the Slain), Hel (The Covered Hall), and Niflhel (The Dark). Valhalla is a heaven reserved for those brave warriors who die heroically in battle. They live, die, and live again for battle for all eternity. Hel is a place for people who have neither excelled in that which is good nor excelled in that which is bad can expect to go there after they die and be reunited with their loved ones. Niflhel is the deeper level beneath Hel, and those who break oaths, abduct and rape women, and other vile things will be sent there to be among their kind to suffer some pretty harsh punishments.

The Norse Warriors that walk the Earth now are the eternal warriors of Valhalla and vicious undead raiders of Niflhel. They fight, conquer, fall, and rise again to continue to cycle.

The Reincarnation cycles of Eastern Religions such as Hinduism, Buddhism, and Sikhism has resulted in the creation of those known as Incarnates. The Incarnates are those who possess the combined knowledge, memory, and abilities of there previous incarnations. Those who past incarnations were all or mostly human have become paragons, ideal versions of themselves. Those who contained many animal incarnations have become chimera-like spirits possessing vast supernatural power.

In one small Protestant Church in a small English town, one man runs threw the streets screaming,

_**"The Dead have Risen!" **_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, continues to walk threw the strange eternal forest with his servant Jaken and his wards Rin, Kohaku, Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe, and thief Emily. He now walks with several others next to him.

One is Itachi Uchiha, an S-Class Nukenin (Missing Nin/Criminal Ninja) from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). He also possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye), an evolved doujutsu (eye technique) bloodline that not only allows a person to see and cast genjutsu (illusions), copy taijutsu (fighting/body techniques), and copy ninjutsu (elemental attacks) at a superior level than the normal Uchiha Sharingan , but use the ultimate attacks Amateratsu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo.

The Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination) Technique is ninjutsu that causes what ever or who ever is in Itachi's line of vision to burn to ash. The black flames themselves burn for for seven days and nights.

Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon (Moon Reader) Technique is a genjutsu that traps his victim in a illusionary world that Itachi controls. Only a second may pass in the real world, but in that time the victim can be tortured for several days.

Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms is a technique which uses the Mangekyou Sharingan to create a sword wielding spectral form that surrounds the user. When the the specter fully forms, it has a weapon known as Totsuka's Sword and the Sakegari (Sake Cutting) Long Sword. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time. The shield worn by Susanoo is known as the Yata's Mirror can defend against any attack. Together the sword and shield will make the Susanoo user nearly invincible.

The young Uchiha as a skilled prodigy of Leaf Village. He graduated the Ninja Academy at age seven and passed the Chuunin Exam at age ten. By age thirteen Itachi had become a captain in the special ANBU squad.

It was during his youth Itachi looked out for his younger brother Sasuke and encouraged him to train and grow. Sasuke looked up to Itachi and saw his brother grow distant over time.

Itachi came under the tutelage of Uchiha Madara, a legendary Uchiha clan member. Madara and his brother were the first to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan . Itachi learned that to obtain Mangekyou, clan members would kill their best friends. Because Mangekyou usage leads to blindness, to avoid the side effect the Mangekyou user could kill their sibling and take their Mangekyou eyes to obtain "Eternal" Mangekyou. This version of the Mangekyou would never lead to blindness. With this in mind, Itachi's view of his clan and their power began to change.

Itachi killed his best friend Shisui for Mangekyou Sharingan. He and Madara killed the entire Uchiha clan in a single night The only survivor was Sasuke, who Itachi tortured with Tsukuyomi. Itachi hoped the massacre would drive Sasuke to his absolute limits and obtain Mangekyou as well, which would then allow Itachi to gain the Eternal Mangekyou.

He joined Madara's Akatsuki Organization after he fled Konoha and helped recruit other S-Class Missing Nins and also proved his power when he defeated the Legendary Sennin Orochimaru when the S-Class Missing Ninja tried to steal his body. Itachi sliced off the snake sennin's arm forcing the man to flee.

In was years later, that the final battle between Sasuke and Itachi occurred. They fought in the ancient Uchiha compound far from Konoha. In the end, Sasuke ran out of chakra battling Susanoo, which released Orochimaru's suppressed soul. After Susanoo sealed Orochimaru away for eternity, Itachi reached to take his brother's eyes only to fall to the ground, dead.

Itachi awoke in this world, completely healed with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He now possesses the power, vision, and immortality granted to founding father Madara .

The Second Companion is Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner - he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions.

All traits which have earned him the respect of Lord Sesshomaru.

Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position doesn't follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him, even referring to Rukia as his "pride".

The reason he travels with do Lord Sesshomaru is to located other members of Soul Society, esp his sister. He's also curious of Lord Sesshoumaru relationship with his half-human half-brother.

Byakuya's weapon is a Zanpakuto (Soul Cutting Sword) known as Senbonzakura (thousand cherry blossoms). With the Shikai (first release) command "Chire (Scatter)", Senbonzakura's blade separates into thousands of slender blades, too small to see normally, except they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals Byakuya controls the blades to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense.

The second level, Bankai (Full Release), Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (thousand cherry blossoms' grim scenery) he can produce a much larger version of Senbonzakura's shikai. The sword is dropped to the ground where it disappears and two rows of giant blades rise, then scatter into thousands of blades. Byakuya's bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns.

"Senkei (First scene)" which unites the scattered petals into complete swords that form four rows around Byakuya and his opponent. In this form, Byakuya abandons the defense potential of his many blades and concentrates on killing the enemy. After immobilizing an opponent, he can call in the other blades to hit them while they're trapped. He can also use all the blades at once for one immensely powerful strike.

To overwhelm the defense of an opponent, Byakuya can use "Gouki (pivotal scene)". This aligns every blade in a spherical formation around his opponent, which then collapses into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no chance to escape.

Finally, when Byakuya is weakened, he can use "Senkei (final scene)". This condenses every one of his blades into a single sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name "Hakuteiken (white imperial sword)" Byakuya also grows pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, both made of spiritual power.

The Third Companion stands six foot one with a thin build, blue eyes, and short brown hair. He wears a long white sleeveless designer coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. On his left arm is a streamlined machine with a round shield (like a buckler) and an arced blade on the outer side with rectangular spaces on the blade and a place on the round machine holding a deck of cards.

His name is Seto Kaiba, the majority shareholder and President of his own multi-national company, KaibaCorp, who aims to become the world's greatest player of the Duel Monsters card game.

At a young age, Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba were orphaned. Their mother died after Mokuba was born, and their father died in an accident when Seto was eight. Their relatives used up their inheritance and left them at the orphanage. When the former head of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to perform a publicity stunt, Kaiba saw the chance to challenge him to a game of chess, with Gozaburo forced to adopt Seto and Mokuba should he win. Kaiba won using underhanded methods, but Gozaburo forced Seto into a rigorous accelerated school program, forcing him to study several subjects, including economics, social studies, foreign languages, and game strategy.

On Seto's birthday, he was given a 2% share of KaibaCorp and was told that although he could spend the money any way he wished, he must return one hundred times the amount in one year. Not only did Seto accomplish this feat, but he did so in one day. Six years later, Seto Kaiba took over his step-father's company by gaining the 51% that he needed to be in control. Gozaburo provoked by Seto taking over and becoming CEO, committed suicide by jumping out of his office window, leaving the message that losing means death.

Seto rebuilt Kaibacorp from manufacturing of weapons of mass destruction to gaming equipment. His dream to create a amusement park for Orphans, tho his soul was stained by his cruel actions.

His life changed when while reading Friedrich Nietzsche's Spracha Zarathustra, he overheard that Sugoroku Mutou was in possession of the fourth "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card.

First, he stole the real card and replaced it with a fake, but he was trapped in illusionary death by his future nemesis Yugi Mutou, or as he later learned Yami Yugi.

Later, he got revenge by destroying Sugoroku Mutou's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and scaring him so badly he had a heart attack. He tried to kill Yugi using a torture version of amusement park using lethal laser tag with hired professionals (mercenary/SWAT sniper/assassin), a giant game of multi-ton Tetris, electric chairs, a hired serial killer called the Chopman, and even his own brother Mokuba, a champion of Capsule Monsters, who he was willing sacrifice.

The final battle was a Duel Monsters game between Kaiba and Yugi, which Kaiba almost won using the three remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragons he "acquired" from there previous owners. Yugi defeated Kaiba by summoning Exodia, the Forbidden One. Yami Yugi then shattered Seto's mind, destroying the evil piece of his soul, and leaving Kaiba to reassemble the pieces.

When Kaiba awoke in this insane world, he thought he had been sealed in a virus-corrupted Virtual Reality. Now, he searches looking for his lost brother Mokuba and his only weapon is the deck of cards in the KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his arm. He doesn't know his machine has become a modern version of what it was based on, a DiaDhank. An ancient Egyptian artifact resembling a golden device worn similarly to the Duel Disk that uses the user's Ka (life force) to summon Ba (spirit monsters) and control them.

Kaiba also looks for one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons missing from his deck. The other two legendary Dragons, which take pride in there enormous power. sour high above the endless forest keeping an eye out for danger to there master and more than ready to reduce foes to ash with there white lightning. The power of destruction within there immense forms far exceeds comprehension of most mortals.

The Fourth Companion is a very bishounen man standing 183 cm tall with an athletic build, green eyes, and chin length blond hair. He's dressed a dark green shirt and pants with gloves, bracers, and boots

He moves like an extremely skilled fighters and proves it when fires a chi-based energy projectile into the forest and kills an invisible demon hidden high in the trees.

His name is Adelheid Bernstein, an honorable fighter whose style he calls a comprehensive combat technique that masters all combat arts. He, along with his younger sister, Rose, are the only known children of Rugal Bernstein, a ruthless international arms dealer known in his world as a modern pirate. Unlike his father, he show sportsmanship and a sense honor, which is why the rest let him travel with them looking for his sister Rose.

"Nice shot, Adel."

The Fifth and Final Companion of Lord Seshoumaru is a tall man in his mid twenties with light blue eyes, light skin, and short silver hair. He's dressed in a black silk shirt, black pants, knee high leather boots, and fingerless gloves. He also wears an old fashion teal long coat with red underside and gold buttons. He carries an O-Katana - a katana slightly longer than a regular katana (O meaning great or long in Japanese). These are not to be confused with the great Nodachi, which were significantly longer than katana.

"An inch to left off target."

His name is Vergil, the older of the twin sons of Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and a woman of the twentieth century Eva, and despises his father for pitying the weak humans. His father is famous for single handily defeated an army of devils and his former master The Dark Emperor Mundus to protect the humans, two thousand years ago. Vergil has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. The dark forged sword at his side is Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and is said to be able to cut through anything.

The last thing he faintly remembers is fighting his brother as Mundus's demonic dark knight Nero Angelo and exploding after his defeat. Next thing he knows, he awakens next to a large acid-blood Devil. He noticed that his powers have increased by a large amount and is currently training and fighting stronger opponents looking to become greater than his father as Lord Seshoumaru did and to find his brother Dante.

Suddenly, they feel a pulse of spiritual energy in front of them.

In front of them is a fourteen year old boy standing five foot three, eighty five pounds with dark brown eyes and long brown hair. He's dressed in blue pants with star-covered belts, odd shaped gauntlets and boots decorated with pentagrams, all covered by a white cloak. He also wears large circular disk earring painted with five-pointed stars.

As his hair floats in wind, the collection of aloof older brothers sense immense spiritual pressure and watches as giant glowing red spirit appears behind the boy, covered in markings with long arms and long antlers. It's not just the building-size spirit that's producing the massive energy, but the teenage boy.

"My name is Hao Asakura and this is my partner The Spirit of Fire."

Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe, and Emily Isabella Jones stare.

"I'm looking for a boy with a samurai ghost. My twin."

Not another one, the wards think as one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuuko Ichihara's Shop**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A small group has arrived at the shop of Yuuko Icihara. The Dimension Witch glazes at a small glass sphere. It's owner is five-foot-ten with dark eyes, arced eye brows, and mane of blond hair like an 80s rock band. He's dressed in old fashion clothing with a long tattered cape with a curled collar.

"David Bowie?" whispers Kimihiro Watanuki in confusion.

"Nothing exists unless it's perceived by others as existing." says the man, "People saw David Bowie portray me in that work of fiction, so Jareth, the Goblin King, is viewed as he was.".

Yuuko turns the ball in her hands and five figures appear in the depths of the crystal.

The first is a woman with green eyes and chin-length brown hair. She's dressed in a pink and white top that displays her stomach with blue gems and gold lines on the front and a billowing white pants covered by a white skirt with pink and gold belt and sash. She also wears a gold neck ring and pale pink shoes. It's an odd outfit to wear in a red sky world cast in shadows.

The second is girl looking like a younger version of her. She's dressed in a frilly pink and white dress with ribbons in her hair, feathery angel wings, and a long pink staff with a ring head piece with a five-pointed gold star in the center

The third is a boy with short brown hair, a brown eye, and the other covered by an eye 's dressed in a black shirt with loose tan pants with black straps, black boots, and black gloves. The outfit is covered by a hooded dark green cloak with large metal ties near the collar

The fourth is tall, thin man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He's dressed in black clothing with a long white coat and black gloves. He carries a very long gold staff with a huge complex head piece. The end is diamond shaped with a gem in the center and ending in a crescent. The crescent is then extended into two prongs. The prongs have eight feather-shaped pieces on the outer side, which are connected to each other. There is a gem on the prongs below the base of each feather and one in each feather themselves. Between the prongs is an odd blue crystal.

The fifth person is an eleven year old girl with long brown hair. She's dressed in a billowing red dress and stands close to the man with the staff.

Yuuko Ichihara knows each of these people closely, or at least the people they became.

Sakura, the cheerful, selfless, and strong hearted Princess of Clow Country. She possesses a mysterious power, namely her "wings" that can actually change the world. Her wings are the manifestation of her soul, namely her heart and memories. She is targeted by sorcerer Fei Wong for that very power. After losing her memories, Syaoran gave up their relationship in order to save her. Meaning, even if she regains all of her memories, the one that she would never retrieve would be the knowledge of Syaoran's existence.

It's very strange but in this nightmarish, Sakura has her memories of Syaoran.

Sakura Kinomoto is Princess Sakura's analogue from a more modern world. She possesses the ability to sense magic and ghosts, use celestial magic (star magic), and has Prophetic dreams. Her greatest power comes from a pack of fifty-two cards created by Yuuko's friend Clow Reed. Each of those cards can summon a spiritual entity with various effects from creating swords and shields, to manipulating the very elements of nature.

"How many Sakuras are there?" asks Watanuki.

"There are many girls called Sakura." says the Goblin King , "There are three that look alike. Princess Sakura and the young card captor you see are two. The third is an older version of the younger and is currently in Yubaba's Bathhouse in the spirit world."

"The younger Sakura is years younger than when she would have found the Clow Cards, but her magic is almost as strong the older." says Yuuko with an air of mystery, "She's like a daughter and sister to the Princess."

Syaoran, an excellent martial artist and an aspiring archaeologist with extensive knowledge of various languages, histories, and artifacts. This Syaoran is a man who gave his eye and with it half of his heart to his clone, to stop Fei Wong's evil plans. A man whose completely in love with Sakura, but was willing to push those feelings away to help her.

Fay D. Flourite, a laid-back mage from the Country of Celes. He is on the run from King Ashura, whom he put into a near-eternal slumber. Although he seems happy-go-lucky and pretends to know less than he does, there is more to him than meets the eye. Yuuko knows him very well and has even played pranks with him.

The last is exorcist/medium girl Kohane Tsuyuri. She's a close friend of Watanuki, who helped her get the confidence to confront her mother who had been exploiting her spiritual talents.

"Kohane-kun!? What is she doing here??" says Watanuki.

"She was a girl with some spiritual power, who was being exploited by her mother. When the world changed, she like you became someone similar." explains Yuuko deciding to humor him, "It's ironic she was taunted and abused by others because they couldn't sense spirits as she could, but in this world nearly every man, woman, and child can see spirits."

Suddenly, two figures walk in.

The first is a man standing around six foot with brown eyes and short black hair with a beard. He wears a turtleneck sweater and black pants with boots and a long leather jacket. As he stands the white of his eyes glow for a second.

He was a man named Simon Bauer who was born Johannesburg, South Africa, but moved to the states after a traumatic incident. His wife was raped and murdered in front of him, and he was nearly killed after hijacked of his car suddenly grew worse. He was a intellectual genius, but he couldn't handle the emotional stress and he started to develop dissociative identity disorder.

When Halloween occurred, he was inside a museum's Egyptian exhibit listening to some kid make references to a movie called Stargate and the TV series that was made after it. He was transformed into the cunning Goa'uld system lord Ba'al, a member of galaxy-spanning empire controlled by alien parasites attached to human hosts. The one odd thing he has discovered is the Goa'uld symbiote and the host possess the same Ba'al memories, but nothing else leaving the System Lord in control of two bodies.

The other is a woman in her twenties standing five-foot-two with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She's dressed in a white shirt covered by a black jacket with blue jeans and sneakers

She was a teenage journalist from Long Island, New York named Sienna Jessica Hart. She was half dressed as a witch for a big Halloween party when she was transformed into half-mortal, Spellman. The young journalist had been enjoying time with her boyfriend Harvey Kinkle after the failed near-marriage to music industrialist Aaron, when she found herself in messed up Halloween World.

She has been traveling with Ba'al since he accidentally saved her from a demon using his Zat gun (Zat'n'ktel ), and she later saved his life using a messed up protective spell. They also learned that the naqahdah, a super-heavy metal used in Goa'uld technology and flows threw there veins so they can operate that technology, can also boost the power of Sabrina's spells allowing them to effect large monsters and demons in this bizarre world.

"Greeting, Ba'al. Sabrina."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnyside Church**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WHAT DO MEAN ANOTHER BUS!?"** yells Willow

Ichigo Kurosaki is not an idiot as proven by his fighting skills and his impressive school marks, but he does have a habit of forgetting small things or charging in without thinking.

"I was wondering if you would like to see my bus!?" says Ichigo defensive.

"I thought you came on the same bus as Dawn's ... Raven's friends." says Buffy

"No. Me and Inuyasha have out own bus." says Ichigo, "It's parked near a bowling alley south of the gas bar."

"How many are on the bus?" says Oz, putting his hand on Willow's shoulder to calm her. Rukia's personality seems to be stronger in Ichigo's presence.

"Twenty one, but most of them are children." says Inuyasha

"Children! Whose watching them??" says Janna

"Ehh... Hitsugaya."

"The Captain is here!" yells Willow, throwing Oz off his feet, "How can you forget about these things!?"

"Hey! You try to deal with a bunch of kids day after day with only Hitsugaya and Inuyasha to talk to!"

As Willow/Rukia and Ichigo have a loud conversation, while Oz, Inuyasha, Shiori, and Janna watch, the Glasses group helps Yagamis and Vatican Trio with the twelve church orphans.

Gendo and Crawford hate dealing with small kids, but enjoy the fact they have people to boss around as they did in there own world. They are also annoyed that they have the same level of maturity as the people they use to boss around.

Roberta and Kabuto have more experience with Roberta taking care of Garcia Loveless and the children of influential families during there parents meeting during her four years as the Loveless family maid. Kabuto has been forced to work with younger Genin and even forced to teach several Genin in the Otokagure no Sato (The Village hidden in the Sound) by Lord Orochimaru.

Fuu and Ciel are the most level headed of the group with Fuu's intellectually gift and Ciel's long experience. It allows them to stay calm in the chaos by considering others to be idiots.

Misa goes on about how cute the kids are while Light sweat drops, then he nearly face falls into the ground when Misa makes some hints about having children of there own.

Yumiko Takagi and Heinkel Wolfe stay in the back observing. Every since that time when they helped Father Anderson's orphanage, they avoid getting too close to children. In fact they rather face The Captain and vampire Walter again, then spend another day at that Orphanage.

Sister Rosette Christopher and her brother Joshua lived with many other children at the Seventh Bell Orphanage. As a result she has always had a soft spot for children.

The Twelve Orphans are not the same people they were before Halloween, but unlike the others there transformations have been very gradual and subtle

The first is a young boy standing five foot one with feminine facial features, brown eyes, and long black hair. He's currently dressed in a sleeveless pink robe and a tan sash around his waist, that makes him look even more feminine.

His name is Haku, a shinobi from the same world as Kabuto, from the Mizu no Kuni (Water country) and trained by The Devil of Hidden Mist Zabuza Momochi, one of the infamous Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure no sato (Village of the Hidden Mist).

In his world, rampaging fear and prejudice resulted in Water Country killing all those who possessed Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit), the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world. Haku and his mother were born with Hyouton (Ice Release), the ability to manipulate wind and water affinity chakra to create ice based techniques. When his father learned the truth, he and a mob murdered Haku's mother and Haku was forced to kill his father and the mob.

Haku was taken in by Missing Nin Zabuza and trained as Mist Ninja, becoming Zabuza's partner. Haku would have done anything to protect his precious person and finally died protected him on a bridge in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), taking a lightning charged thrust into chest.

Haku awoke from death in what he thought was hell. He's been hiding his abilities, using ninjutsu and genjutsu to remove threats without attracting attention. Now, that a Shinobi of his world is here, his secret is about to be revealed.

The second is a twelve-year-old Asian girl with chin-length black hair and light green/pale grey hundred five pound girl is clearly blind, but she moves around using a cane. She's dressed in dark green shirt with the sleeves ending above the elbows and pants ending just below the knee. Over that she wears a pale-yellow sleeveless coat and dark sash/belt. She also wears green foot wrapping and metal bracers.

Toph Bei Fong is far from being a helpless blind girl. She comes from a world ruled by the four elements with four types of people that can each control one element. Toph Bei Fong was born blind in town of Goaling in the Earth Kingdom, but learned Earth-bending, the terrakinetic ability to control earth despite the fear of her parents.

Earth-benders learned Earth-bending by observing and imitating the geokinetic powers of badger-moles that inhabit the mountains in what is now Earth Kingdom territory. She learned to see the world around her as the blind badger-moles do like a form of ground based sonar. She developed her own style resembling Southern Praying Mantis Kung Fu as opposed to the more common Hung Gar Style and became a famed underground fighter The Blind Bandit. She even became a Metal-bender, manipulating metal by effecting the tiny impurities.

The last thing she remembers was helping the Avatar, the hero of her world, fight the forces of Fire Lord Ozai, leader of the Fire Nation which has been on the path of conquest for a hundred years. She awoke near a church and two loony women talking about a single god and someone named Christ, so she decided to stay low and hide her powers using small tricks to protect herself. She also helps Haku, since he appears (at least by scent and sound) to be a form of water-bender.

Orphan number three is a young boy with blue eyes and long brown hair done in a thick thigh-length braid. He's dressed in a pair of dark, flared jodhpurs (tight-fitting trousers that reach to the ankle, where they end in a snug cuff, and are worn primarily for horseback riding) and a cassock-style shirt with a white turtleneck shirt underneath (giving it the appearance of a clerical collar).

In the year After Colony 187, he was a part of a street gang of orphans, which had to steal to survive on the L2 space colony. He adopted the name "Duo" after the gang leader, Solo, died of a fever. Before he died, Solo said to Duo that he would always be with him, so Duo said, "If Solo's with me, we'll be Duo."

Later on, he and the rest of the gang were taken in by the Maxwell Church. The other children were eventually adopted, but He was adopted by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the priest and head nun of the Maxwell Church, respectively. During his time at the church, Duo's hair is first placed in its recognizable braid, and he asserts that he believes not in God, but in a God of Death, as he'd "never seen any miracles, but [he'd] sure seen lots of dead people".

A rebellion occurred on the colony Duo lived on. Rebels claimed the church, and Duo promised to steal a mobile suit - a military weapon resembling a piloted humanoid robot-for them so that they would leave the church alone. He succeeds in capturing a mobile suit, but returns to find the church destroyed, Father Maxwell dead, and Sister Helen alive long enough for her to die in Duo's arms. Following the defeat of the rebellion, which was later named the "Maxwell Church Tragedy" when 245 people were killed in the suppression, Duo took on the surname Maxwell.

He fought many battles from the Leo mobile suits of the oppressive OZ organization to the Serpent suits of the Mariemeia Army. He piloted his own mobile suit known as XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe and the upgraded XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell

He woke in this hellish world with his last memory eating with his close friend Hilde Schbeiker at a Chinese restaurant without even a handgun. He's fairly normal dealing with the Vatican Trio and even told them his history before becoming a Gundam pilot. He also didn't mention that he's a sixteen year old in a twelve-year-old body

The weapon he's currently working on is a double-bladed scythe from scrap since the last one broke during one of his secret patrols. He wishes he had access to electronics so he could created a double-bladed beam scythe

Orphan number four is a twelve year old girl standing four-foot-seven with purple eyes and page cut black hair with purple highlights. She's dressed in a Gothic black dress with white socks and black shoes

Hotaru Tomoe was the Sailor Senshi of Saturn in her world and would have been transformed into a semi-divine youkai like Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, if she had been wearing her costume. Instead, the costume was in the young girl's bag having been too embarrassed to wear it, so she was transformed into civilian Hotaru instead of a Goddess of Silence and Destruction

She has always hide her powers being bullied and shunned because of them, so she has only used her limited healing powers in secret not allowing the others to find out. She has faint memories of becoming Sailor Saturn, but some part of her knows the danger is too high.

Orphan number five is a thirteen year old girl standing four foot seven with jade green eyes and short red hair. She looks younger in red and white Chinese clothing with ox horns (buns in her hair).

Her name is Anita King, is the youngest of the Paper Sisters, a group of three sisters each with the power to manipulate paper. She's a spitfire who specializes in using her paper offensively (by throwing index cards like shuriken), but also uses her physical agility as a fighter. She loves frogs, yet ironically dislikes books. The real truth about her existence is what bothers her.

Anita was originally a genetic test subject of the British Library Special Operations Division to be their artificially created Paper-master and the reason she dislikes books is Yomiko Readman's terrorist attack on the British Library traumatized her. In the confusion she was kidnapped by Dokusensha, the British Library's Chinese rival, and brought to Hong Kong. Her sisters were created as replacements when it was revealed, she had a subconscious hatred of books from the sheer terror she felt during Yomiko's attack. When they proved failures like her, they were set up to become a family.

It was years later, when the truth was revealed. Now she has to deal with a strange world not knowing if she's the real Anita, another clone, or something else. She also hasn't used her paper manipulating abilities for three reasons. Her returning phobia, a lack of available paper in the burnt out town, and a fear of Yumie Takagi and Heinkel Wolfe acting like those guys in Salem.

Orphan number six is a ten year old boy standing four foot two, fifty one pounds with brown eyes and spiky black hair. He's dressed in a white under shirt covered by a yellow haori (jacket), and dark green pants with white socks and sandals. He also carries on his back, a long bamboo shinai (a practice weapon used primarily in kendo and is used as if it were a sword.)

Yahiko Myoujin is a samurai descendant. Yahiko's father died during the Battle of Ueno during the Boshin War (1868-1869), slain at the Keneiji Temple. His mother died of syphilis in a brothel to put food on their table not long after giving birth to her son. Yahiko was originally forced to live as a thief for the local Yakuza, who tricked him into believing that he still had to pay off the money the gangsters gave to his mother to buy medicine. With the help of Himura Kenshin (a Legendary samurai warrior known as both Hitokiri Battosai and Rurouni Kenshin) and Kamiya Kaoru, he becomes an apprentice of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style.

Yahiko awoke in this world of youkai and has been fighting every since. It's also strange that the hot-tempered, foul mouthed child of the 19th century has become friends with the psychotic katana-wielding Japanese , who has even taught him moves from her Battoujutsu and he has told her of his sensei Kenshin.

Orphan number seven is unique. He's a small ten-year-old boy with green eyes, short green hair, and green skin! The little boy is also dressed a purple and black body suit with purple boots and a grey utility belt.

Dawn or rather Raven knows this boy as Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, a green-skinned shape-shifting hero known as Beast Boy. As a child, Garfield contracted a rare illness called Sakutia and was cured by a serum extracted from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green and gave him the ability to morph into any animal of his choice. He was first a member of the superhero group Doom Patrol, but later joined Teen Titans with Raven.

The Beast Boy that exists now is younger and less mature, but still powerful. He has memories of his older self, but they are suppressed and his personality is that of a small child.

He has the ability to morph into any animal that he has seen himself or has seen in an illustration (as is the case when he shape-shifts into an animal such as an extinct dinosaur), but his animal forms seems to be limited to child and young adult has also gained the ability to communicate with all animals and even grant them human-level intelligence while in contact.

Yumiko and Heinkel determined the crying boy was not a demon when they saw an issue of the current Teen Titan comic book that contained his complete origin story. They also faced the Kawaii effect, BB shape shift into various extremely cute animals rendering the two women helpless.

Orphan number eight is a small girl with dark eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She's dressed in red lined white robes with a blue sash around her waist. What's most unique about her is she's holding a large white tiger cub!

Aruruu is a shy, quiet girl from a world resembling feudal Japan, but is in reality a distant post-apocalyptic Earth. She was severely injured presumably from an earthquake The forgotten god Witsuarunemitea healed her and even revived her. What's far more interesting, is all the people living on her world are descendants of humans implanted with DNA from Witsuarunemitea's host. The tiger in her arms is Mukkuru, the child of Mutikapa, a large white tiger with special traits, that had killed many innocent people. The child was spared by Witsuarunemitea's host Hakuoro.

Orphan number nine is a twelve-and-half year old boy standing four-foot-eleven with Brownish-Gold eyes and short black hair with a dark green tint. He's dressed in a white shirt, dark blue shorts, and tennis sneakers. He's also dressed in a white/blue jacket and a white cap, and carries an old tennis racket.

Ryoma Echizen is the son of the retired tennis player, Nanjirou Echizen. Born and raised in America Ryoma moves to Japan and is enrolled at Seigaku. He's an extremely skilled athlete, but Ryoma has no intention of becoming a tennis professional. The only reason why he's playing tennis is to beat his lecherous father, who is now ringing church bells in a temple.

Orphan number ten is an eleven year old girl standing four foot eleven, one hundred pounds with green eyes and long brown hair. She's dressed in a black t-shirt, gray pants, old sneakers, and a green jacket.

Her name is Molly Hayes, she was born in Los Angeles, and she's a Middle school dropout. The reason she dropped out is she's a runaway with a good reason. She and several children discovered there rich parents are a secret organization called The Pride. They also found them sacrificing the soul of a young girl to a creatures known as Gibborim. They ran away and one by one, learned each discovered powers escaping. Molly's parents were mutants, human beings who are born with genetic modifications that allow for abilities not possessed by regular humans

At first, they thought she didn't inherit the X-Gene from them, but during their escape her eyes glow an eerie purple and she gains super strength that would make Colossus proud (she can lift over a hundred tons). She has limited invulnerability and super strength, but at first, when she used these abilities, it tired her out and she would fall asleep.

As a result, she has trouble dealing with adults, even those with superpowers. In her own world, she defeated the shadow-manipulating hero Cloak and had to beat up her own Idol Wolverine (with ease). She awoke completely lost and alone, without even her hat collection or "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs" cereal. She hides her powers from the fanatics, thinking they would see the purplish-pink glow generated in her eyes when she uses her power as a form of possession. She may be near-invulnerable, but she doesn't trust it working against magical /supernatural attacks and she only has her powers until she passes out.

Orphan number eleven and number twelve are nearly identical twins, with blue eyes, pale skin and hair so blond it looks white. They dress in semi-formal traditional-looking Eastern European clothes, described as looking like "mourning clothes." One has short hair (it falls to "his" lower jaw) while the others falls to past "her" waist.

Hansel and Gretel, known as "The Vampire Twins", come from the Carpathian mountains in Romania, where they were abandoned at a state-run orphanage at an early age. While there, they were forced to star in various pedophiliac films, often one in which they raped and/or killed other children. Eventually this rather brutal upbringing destroyed their minds, resulting in them becoming complete and utter psycho/sociopaths, who feel that by killing they extend their own lives, and as long as they kill, they will remain alive. Worse yet, "Hansel" and "Gretel" are adopted identities and personalities, exchanged as needed among the pair. In fact, although "Hansel" is nominally a male, and "Gretel" a girl, it is never made clear if this is really the case. The twins may be boy and girl, two boys, or two girls.

If the adults knew they were casual killers with severe Dissociative Identity Disorder and total Psycho-/-Socio-pathic nature, they wouldn't have taken them in. If they knew the Twins will gladly kill, dismember, and torture virtually anyone merely for the sheer joy of it, they would have thrown both out to the devils and hoped they destroyed each other. Thankfully, they have both been catatonic since they clearly remember there own gruesome deaths. Hansel was gunned down by Hotel Moscow, part of the Russian mob, and left to bleed to death and Gretal was killed by a sniper before she could finally break free of her killer instincts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Strawberry Dog "Baby" Bus**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The people that became Inuyasha and Ichigo were volunteers helping at an Orphanage before Halloween. They were both loners, who hide there work to keep up there images as local bad boys, and spent more money than normal on there costumes to make sure the locals wouldn't recognize them.

They even had there extremely long swords, Inuyasha's five and half foot curved Tetsusaiga and Ichigo's five point seven foot Zangetsu, made in another town out of plastic. If those blades had been real metal the humans would not have been able to wield them. In the case of the creator's brother and himself who dressed as Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy Seven and Guts from Berserk, respectively, they wouldn't have been able to lift Cloud's five point nine foot Buster Sword or Gut's seven foot iron Dragon Slayer.

Ichigo, Willow, Oz, Inuyasha, and Shiori travel to the Ichigo/Inuyasha bus. The passenger bus is heavily armored and looks armed, but it's the color that shocks Willow, Oz, and even Shiori. It cause the three to burst out laughing and Inuyasha and Ichigo turns flush with embarrassment.

The Bus is painted a mixture of white, black, and red, making it look very menacing, but on the side of the bus is the large image of a strawberry color Akita Inu, a breed of dog from Akita Prefecture of Japan. It even had a long blade in it's mouth like a stick in a game of fetch.

The first person to exit the bus is a ten year old girl with black eyes and straight black hair stopping above her shoulders. She's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers with a red cap.

She followed by a meek black-haired girl with a white shirt and pink shirt and a boy with red hair dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. What's strange is the girl carries a multi-barreled shoulder cannon and the boy is carrying an over sized iron rod, similar to a Tetsubo - spiked iron covered oak rod.

"Karin! Jinta! Ururu!" yells Willow

"Hi Rukia!" says the boy Jinta

"Actually, it's Willow." says the new world shinigami, "I'm slightly more dominant than Rukia in this body."

Karin is the cynical and sarcastic daughter of Isshin Kurosaki and one of Ichigo's younger sisters. Compared to her soft-spoken twin, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. She is an excellent soccer player with a kick powerful enough to hurt weak hollows. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles.

"Good for you. The person I was had a crush on the orange-haired idiot that became my brother."

The person she was before Halloween was an orphan with a talent for soccer who grew attached to the orange-haired volunteer. When Halloween occurred, her original traumatic memories completely erased and replaced with Ichigo's sister.

Ururu Tsumugiya is a meek girl who mostly does manual labor for the Urahara Shop, as well as assisting Urahara in training Ichigo. Ururu's meek attitude is somewhat at odds with her fighting ability, which is undefined, but quite high and her leg-strength in particular is far greater than it should be, enough to crumple common monsters.

"Whose your friend, Miss Willow?"

"This is Oz" says Willow, then notices the head tilt. "He's a werewolf. A Good One."

Jinta Hanakari is supposed to do manual labor for the shop, such as cleaning, but usually slacks off and forces Ururu to do all the work. He desires to be a baseball star and Jinta, like the other shop members, appears to be old and wise when he isn't fooling around. While he likes to constantly bully Ururu, he does care for her, shown when he recovered her body after she was wounded by the arrancar Yylfordt Granz. Also like Ururu, he displays powerful fighting abilities comparable to those of shinigami, though not to the same extreme degree that she does.

"Another weirdo for the crew, huh, Ichigo?" says Jinta

Three more familiar people get off the Willow instantly recognizes from Rukia's memory, but it takes several seconds to realize who the third one is.

The first is a little girl that resembles a six year old standing three foot seven, thirty four pounds, with brown eyes and shoulder length pink hair. She carries a sword around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. The scabbard is unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport and there's a child-like flower pattern on the cross-guard.

The second is a boy looking twelve year old standing four foot eleven, ninety pounds with Teal/Light Blue eyes and short wild silver hair. He carries a sword on his back with a four-pointed star guard (tsuba), a light-blue hilt (tsuka), and a deep blue sheath (saya). The reason he wears the sword on his back, is he's too short to carry it at his side.

The third is a twelve year old girl with black eyes and very long orange-brown hair with bangs behind her ears and hair-clips resembling six-petaled flowers. She also carries a small blade resembling a tanto with six-petaled flower guard and hold hilt making it resemble her hair clips.

They all wear the same uniform, a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash. The boy wears a white haori over the black shinigami clothes, with the kanji for the number ten on the back, inside a rhombus. He also wears a green sash pinned with a star around his shoulder to hold his sword. The pink-haired girl also wears an armband with the number eleven and a Yarrow flower symbol.

"Captain Hitsugaya . Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. Orihime!?"

"It's me, Rukia." says the former teenager.

Yachiru is child-like in most respects, as she is small, cheerful, energetic, and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder, and is somewhat territorial about this position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her child-like nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames; the most notable of which is calling her captain "Ken-Chan"

"Orange-chan got smaller."

Toshiro Hitsugaya is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. The youngest ever to reach captain rank. Thus, he is called a "boy genius" by many. Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. His Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring), the strongest of all rare water-ice element soul cutting swords of the Soul Society. Rukia's own Sode no Shirayuki is considered the most beautiful.

"We think the original host was younger and wasn't aged in the transformation."

Rukia knows Orihime Inoune, not a twelve year old girl, but fifteen year old woman with huge breasts. She is well known to both Rukia and Ichigo as friendly, humorous, sensitive, and kind person. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. Apparently, she is hopeless when it comes to technology. Additionally, according to a friend Tatsuki, Orihime has the fighting skill of a black belt

Rukia first meet Orihime when her late brother Sora became a Hollow. They (Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime) stopped Sora and cleansed him, sending him to the Soul Society and then Rukia erased Orihime';s memory. After absorbing Rukia's power, Ichigo interactions with his classmates begin to have unforeseen side effects. Orihime, after being saved, she found herself endowed with the Shun Shun Rikka, six spirits that inhabit her hair pins and help her during battle that allow her to produce powerful barriers, heal people and objects by reversing time's effect on them, and slice Hollows apart by forming a barrier inside them.

"Why are you a Shinigami?"

With the Shun Shun Rikka, Orihime was part of Ichigo's rescue group to the Soul Society, when Rukia was going to be executed for giving power to a human. She was also kidnapped by the traitor Aizen hoping to repair the arrancar creating Orb of Distortion.

"I'll explain." says Captain Hitsugaya, "While Ichigo gained his powers from having his heritage awakened by Rukia and Ishida gained powers from there Quincy heritage and training, Orihime and Chad gained powers from being exposed to Ichigo's spiritual pressure. According to a theory, there powers were based on what they would become upon death. Sado's powers were those of a Hollow, while Orihime were that of a Shinigami."

"Hurry up, Shiro-kun" says the pink-haired Lieutenant, which makes the Captain's veins pop.

"Halloween's surge of spiritual power combined with being compressed into a smaller body, increased her spiritual density to the point where she manifested as a full Shinigami."

Willow is happy that she explained her past and the powers of Rukia's friends to Oz.

Suddenly, three more children leave the bus.

The first is a seven year old child standing around one foot five with turquoise eyes and reddish-auburn hair done tied in a small ponytail by a ribbon. He also has pointed ears, cute fangs, a bushy tan tail, and animal-like feet. He's dressed in dark blue trousers, a blue under shirt with a falling leaves pattern, and a ran-brown sleeveless jacket tied at the waist by a sash.

His name is Shippou, a kitsune youkai (fox demon), from the same era as Inuyasha. He's actually fifty years old, but the slow demon aging makes him biologically seven years old. Shippou was orphaned by the Thunder Brothers, a pair of lightning manipulating youkai empowered by shards of the mystical Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls). He tried to steal the shards in possession of Inuyasha and his female friend Kagome, but in the end Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers and Kagome became a surrogate mother / older sister to him. He was traveling with Inuyasha when he woke up next to Inuyasha and his yoki (youkai energy) and Kitsune Youjutsu (Fox Magic) enhanced to that a five tailed kitsune.

The girl on his left is ten years old standing four-foot-seven with blue eyes and very long black hair. She's dressed in a red hakama, a white kimono shirt, tabi (split toe socks), and wooden sandals, the typical clothing of a Miko. The kimono shirt has long, wide sleeves and is always white, as white is a symbol of purity. She also wears a red ribbon in her hair.

The girl on the right is also ten years old and also stands the same height with gold eyes, dark skin, wild silver hair. She also has small fangs, long pointed ears, sharp nails, and furry tail. She's dressed in black hakama (pants) with a sleeveless white kosode (shirt) with a black obi (sash) and white bandages wrapped around the wrists.

Oz sniffs the air and says one word, "Fox?"

"Shippou is a kitsune. We have not idea who he was before Halloween" explains Inuyasha, "The girls are miko and neko hanyo (cat half demon), and they are the opposite."

"Trying to sound smart, Inuyasha?"

**WHACK!**

Inuyasha hits Shippou on the top of the head, then gives him a modern noogie, while the others watch. The young miko and neko hanyo look a little upset, but they are getting us to it.

The young miko was Ariana Leah O'Sullivan who was born in Northern Ireland came to America with her parents. Her father was a Catholic, but her mother was Protestant, which lead to problems from NRA relatives. They were nearly bankrupted by a corrupt banker in New York and an Islamic terrorist bombing resulted in her being placed in an orphanage. The long set of experiences turned her off Western Religion and is the reason she dressed as Shinto Shrine Maiden.

The chaos magic remade her into an extremely powerful miko of Inuyasha's world in the same class of Midoriko, Kikyou, and a fully unsealed Kagome. She was learning target archery despite her age before Halloween and Halloween gave her the skills of a Kyudo (Japanese Archery) master including Yabusame, a type of Japanese archery performed while riding a horse, which is strange since she's never been on a horse.

The neko hanyo was Catherine Catalina White, an orphan that was teased for her natural white blond hair and her feline obsession, one she inherited from her mother. She was abandoned at the orphanage by her father, when her mother died. She was only dressed in old fashion Japanese clothing with a clip on cat-tail and neko mimi (cat ears) headband, when the chaos transformed her replacing her father's worthless blood with the blood of noble neko taiyoukai (cat demon lord).

Inuyasha, a canine demon, finds it ironic that he's taking care of a feline youkai. His last experience was with the Panther Tribe, a group of feline youkai who fought his father, Inu Taisho (The Dog General). It was his father who killed the Panther King and they later tried to get revenge on him and Sesshomaru. A group composed of the ice-manipulating Toran, super strong lightning manipulator Shuran, illusionist Shunran, and flame-manipulating Karan kidnapped people to sacrifice and resurrect the Panther King, but the undead betrayed them. It was Sesshomaru, using the Tenseiga, that destroyed the undead Panther King and resurrected the Panther Tribe.

Catherine other than possessing the typical rapid healing, enhanced physical abilities, and heightened senses of most predatory hanyou, she also possesses the special ability to boost her physical abilities for short periods. She has even learned alternate modes, increasing strength and durability further by sacrificing speed and agility, and vis versa.

"How many more??" says Willow, exhaling.

"Two teams." says Inuyasha, "My group other the Shippou, Ariana, and Catherine is a group of four super powered brats."

"We are not brats, doggy boy!"

The first is a twelve year old boy standing five foot one, ninety three pounds with blue eyes and short blond hair. He's dressed in a black and white bodysuit with pleated metallic boots.

"His name is Alexander "Alex" Power known in the Superhuman world as Zero-G. He possesses the superhuman ability to negate gravity on himself and other living beings and objects. This allows him to fly and lift massive objects many times his own weight. He's also developed the ability to increase gravity making people and things so heavy they can't move"

"You mean like Izuru Kira's shikai?" says Willow

"Very similar." says Captain Hitsugaya.

The Lieutenant of the Third Division's Zanpakuto Wabisuke turns into square hook with the shikai command of omote o agero (raise your head). In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. The effect is cumulative, so each following hit exponentially increases the weight of the target. So after seven hits, the weight of an opponent's sword would increase a hundred twenty eight times.

The second is a girl standing four foot eight with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. She dressed in a red and black body suit with the same similar arm bands

"Julie Power. Code name: Lightspeed. She has the ability to fly with a maximum speed of at least eight hundred miles per hour, faster than the speed of sound. She also possesses superhuman durability, which allows her to survive impacts at those speeds. She's also has quick reflexes and is a good fighter."

The girl blushes. She actually shy and quiet outside of battle.

The third is boy with blue eyes and short brown hair. He's dressed in a blue and black body suit with with same bracers and boots.

"Jack Power. Code name: Mass Master. Jack has the ability to control the density of the molecules of his body. He can disperse his molecules into a dense, cloud-like form, or reduce the space between them until he is a small, highly resistant eight inch size."

The fourth and last child is a girl standing three foot seven, forty one pounds with blue eyes and strawberry blond hair done in two pigtails.

"Katherine "Katie" Power. Code name: Energizer. Energizer can project "power balls" of force from her chest, which carry great destructive impact. In order to amass enough energy to form the "power balls," Energizer must either disintegrate an object and absorb the released energy into herself, or absorb energy fired at her."

"When did you start using those words, Inuyasha?" asks Shiori

"My host had a secret." says Inuyasha, pulling out a thick worn book, "When I woke up, I found an Advance College Physics book in my robes and my head filled with terms and equations."

"I knew David was smart under that attitude!" says Catherine

"The four call themselves the Power Pack. Apparently in there world, Aelfyre Whitemane, a member of a race called the Kymellians, died saving there life from another group of aliens called the Z'nrx, nicknamed "Snarks". He came to Earth to stop Dr. Power from accidentally destroying the Earth and before he died he transfered his powers to them and told them to use their new abilities to save their world."

"Whitemane was an alien horse and he gave us his smart-ship Friday." says Katie

Rukia raises an eyebrow, then says, "So, what about the others?"

"Toshiro, Orihime, Yachiru, Jinta, Ururu, and Karin were in my group." says Ichigo, "There's was another guy leading a group eight, but he panicked and got eaten within the first three minutes!"

"Mr. Creed wasn't even wearing a costume." says Catherine, "That community service bigot dressed in black business suit and got turned into an even bigger jerk."

"I think he became Greydon Creed." says Alex, "He was the founder of the Friends of Humanity, this mutant hate group back in our world, and was assassinated by his own mutant mother when he tried to become President."

"It's a good thing he was eaten, then." says Ichigo. He got a lot of heat from old goats in Japan for not being pure Japanese. He pounded them into the ground for saying there was anything wrong with his mother. "The rest of you can come out!"

Eight more children leave the bus and Willow can only stare at the mini versions of Xander's favorite comic book characters

The first is a little Caucasian boy with short brown hair and brown eyes behind a red crystal visor. He wears a tight dark blue shirt and pants with black boots and a yellow belt with "X" symbol buckle.

"Cyke is a child clone version of Scott Summers, an X-Man known as Cyclops. Cyke possesses the mutant ability to project a beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyke's eyes are no longer the complex organic jelly that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it.'

'Instead, they are inter-dimensional apertures between this universe and another, non-Einsteinian universe, where physical laws as we know them do not pertain. This non-Einsteinian universe is filled with particles that resemble photons, yet they interact with this universe's particles by transferring kinetic energy in the form of gravitons (the particle of gravitation). These particles..."

He notices everyone is looking bored.

"He shoots laser beams from his eyes. He's also good at strategy and martial arts. Well as good as he can be with such a small body."

Ichigo then ducks a red beam, which continues on to demolish the nearby abandoned bowling alley. The crimson beam goes straight threw causing part of the structure to collapse, which chain reacts to collapse the entire building. The only thing that escapes is a couple dozen bowling balls and two rats.

The group sweat-drops.

The second is a little Caucasian girl with green eyes and long brown hair with a white stripe. She's dressed in a full body yellow and green jumpsuit with yellow boots and gloves, and a bomber jacket.

"Sugah, a child version of the X-Man Rogue. Her power is Involuntary Power Absorption. She can absorb the memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being or members of some sentient alien races or some demons through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She also possesses superhuman strength, flight, enhanced reflexes, telepathic resistance, Near-Invulnerability, and a Seventh Sense that enabled her to subconsciously anticipate an opponent's moves.'

'She recently permanently absorbed the energy of a magic absorbing demon that thought her powers were mystical in origin and was too stubborn and stupid to let go. Not only did she gain resistant from magical attacks, but she has gained a small amount of control over her Power Absorption."

The third is a little Caucasian girl with hazel eyes and long brown hair. She's dressed in a black top and shorts with black boots, fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. She also wears a Star of David.

"Shadowkitty, a child version of Kitty Pryde also known as the X-Man Shadowcat. She possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. This intangibility can also be extended to other people and objects, allows her to walk on air, disrupts electrical devices, and makes her resistant to telepathy. She's also a martial artist, multi-lingual, skilled dancer, and a genius-level computer expert.'

'Note. She wasn't even dressed as Shadowcat, she was just close to the others, had the same name Katherine,and a Star of David."

The fourth is a little Asian girl with violet-blue eyes and long dark purple hair. She also has a red tattoo over her right wears a dark purple bathing suit with long boots and fingerless gloves. She also wears a long red ribbon around her waist.

"Psychilde, a child version of Psylocke. She possesses powerful telekinesis and can generate katana composed of raw psionic energy or boost her physical abilities, and is immune to telepathic attacks. She possesses some telepathic abilities and can teleport threw shadows. She's a very skilled martial artist and psychic combatant, only limited by her size."

"I call it Koda-chan. It's more of a TK Kodachi than a Katana." says Psychilde, while the others wonder where she got the candy, "It's shorter!"

The fifth is a little African American woman with blue eyes and long white hair. She's dressed in a black body suit with a yellow lightning bolt -like marking. She also wears a black cape with a red underside.

"Shower, a child version of X-Man Storm. She possesses the ability to fly on generated currents of wind and can fire blasts of wind, ice, rain, or lightning. She would have greater weather manipulation powers if the Red Sky didn't actively resist people tampering with it."

"I almost got zapped." says a pouting Shower.

The sixth is a little Caucasian boy of Russian descent with blue eyes and black hair with a strict hair cut. He's dressed in a loose red and gold uniform missing sections of fabric. The reason becomes clear when he increases his size and muscle mass transforming into a living steel sculpture.

"Colossusus, a child version of the X-Man Colossus. He has the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance, granting him superhuman strength and a high degree of resistance to bodily harm. He is durable enough to withstand a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell and survive in temperatures ranging from minus three hundred ninety degrees to nine thousand degrees Fahrenheit, He can operate a peak for several days with superhuman stamina, can lift nearly a hundred tons with his superhuman strength, and does need food, water, or air while armored."

"He's also the one who painted the doggy!" says Katie

The seventh is a little demon boy with blue eyes, blue hair, and his skin is covered in fine indigo-colored fur. He has three fingers (including the opposable thumbs) on each hand and only two toes on each foot. He also has a long tail with a arrowhead-shape tip. He's dressed in a red and black body suit with white hands and feet.

"Creepy Crawler, a child version of X-Man Nightcrawler. His main power is teleportation, but he can crawl on walls, has flexible bone structure, can camouflage into shadows, has a prehensile tail and infrared vision, and also possesses superhuman agility and reflexes. He's also got training as a acrobat and combatant."

"He's part demon, sorta." says Inuyasha, "His dad was Azazel, a member of a race of demonic-looking mutants dating back to Biblical times who were banished to another dimension by another race of angelic mutants."

Much staring occurred.

The eight is a little girl with green eyes and long black hair. She also has two blades extending from from the backs of her hands. She's dressed in a black top and shorts with black combat boots!

"Talon. She's a younger version of another X-Baby, Wolvie's original's clone daughter. She has a regenerative healing factor that comes with foreign chemical immunity, disease immunity, superhumanly acute senses, superhuman stamina, superhuman agility, and superhuman reflexes. She also has two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot coated with an indestructible metal. She possesses expert Covert Ops Training and is a master martial artist. "

"So, it's been you guys taking care of all these super-powered kids alone?"

"For the past couple of months since Halloween." says Ichigo looking haunted.

"We tried to join other groups, but they're always too normal." says a depressed Inuyasha

"They can't handle the damages." says Captain Hitsugaya, while Yachiru pats him on the back

The rubble of the bowling alley catches fires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnyside Gas Bar and Restaurant**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of Vampire RV stands Detective Tatsuhiko Shido, his urban fairy Gumi, Princess Arcueid Brunestud, Jiro and Kotaro Mochizuki, and vampire hunter D

A girl steps out carrying a large halberd. A diminutive young girl with sunken eyes and dark purple hair done in pigtails. She dressed in a black hooded robe with black gloves

Nightwing continues the introductions

"That's Lulu. Pre-Halloween she was Lumina "Lulu" Lange, the daughter of Dr. Luther Lange, a hematologist, and museum director Luisa Lange. She was born with a rare blood disease, but they allowed her to go trick-or-treating with a protective black robe and 99 Cent plastic halberd.'

'She was transformed in Lulu, a member of a group of engineered soldiers known as The Schiff. They were created from the blood of vampire-like creature called.."

"Diva." says Dawn

"How?" says Nightwing, while Lulu looks shocked.

"A girl back in Sunnydale, Harmony, dressed as Diva." explains half-demon sorceress, "We created files on everyone, even sleeping beauty. The Schiff were created ass super soldiers, but they rebelled killing all of scientists. One of the dying tricked them into believing Saya's blood could cure them of Thorn, a condition that causes them to slowly crystallize. Instead it was almost instant death."

"Thankfully, the magic changed her so she no longer suffers from Thorn, or any other form of medical condition or disease. The blood tests indicate she's now immune to every known virus, bacteria, fungi, or prion." finishes Nightwings, "She's very vulnerable to sunlight, but that's a common vampire problem."

The Upper Halves - Jio, Setsuna, Priss, and Aerith- and Jill Nanashi leading the Mon-stars - Remus, Lilith, Amy, May, and Phil don't seem to care. After all the weirdness they have encountered in the pass few months, super immunity is not very impressive.

Lulu seeing this removes one of her gloves and runs it across her halberd's large blade. As the blood comes out she flicks her hand and there's a loud sound of something hard piercing metal. The group turns to see a tiny red crystal embedded in a metal pole.

"Dad... Detective Shido can manipulate his blood into a weapons" explains Lulu, "When he learned my blood now crystallizes when separated from my body, he taught me how to produce my new blood thorns."

That impresses the Upper Halves a little.

Nightwing's head drops as Starfire tends to there daughter's wet diaper.

At the Motorhome, the large group has settled down.

Leon Garcia de Asturias, Vash the Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Milly Thompson, . Gamma Akutabi, and Wolfgangina Lalla Getto are standing in one group with there children.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and Izumi Curtis are standing in the other group with there children.

Gabriel, Robert, Elisa, Maria, John, Serenity, Emily, Isabella, Ava, Belle Rose, Jonathan, and Gem have odd looks on there face as if expecting something interesting to happen.

The six orphans have departed the motor-home and are ready for Nightwing's introductions. The first two stand with Roy's group.

The first is a young boy standing four foot one with dark eyes and short black hair. He's dressed in a green sweater over a white shirt and black shorts with white black shoes.

The second is a small 10 year old Chinese girl with dark eyes and long black hair done in ox horns (buns on the sides of her head). She's dressed in Chinese style clothing with odd daggers in her hand and a tiny panda on her shoulder!

"Selim Bradley. He's the adopted son of Führer King Bradley. He doesn't seem to remember what happened during Mustang's fight with Pride."

'The other is Mei Chan, a wandering alchemist from the far-Eastern country of Xing and the tiny panda is named Xiao Mei. She is searching for the secret of immortality so that her clan in Xing, the lowest caste, will not die out. She comes from an alternate version of our world with most of the same people, but events and origins are different. She can use her daggers to use Xing Rentanjutsu, which is there version of alchemy. They call our version Renkinjutsu'

'It's interesting to note is Mei's Rentanjutsu has increased by a severe amount since Halloween."

The next three stand against the motor-home looking like a scene out of Dungeon and Dragons

A 12 year old girl standing over five foot with green eyes, pale skin, and long red hair. She also has long pointed ears and supernatural beauty that shows even at a young age. She's dressed in dark brown fantasy clothing with boots and archery gloves. She also wears a thin long sword and a quiver of arrows, and holds a wooden long bow.

A boy, only a child, but is nearly six feet tall with long black hair, gold eyes, and greenish skin. He has a thick jutting jaw with prominent teeth and a very muscular body with coarse body hair. He's dressed tan trousers and a sleeveless black shirt with leather leg guards, a leather Cuirass, and metal pauldrons. He carries a curved sword and a leather belt with pouches.

The girl is six years old with red-amber eyes, orange skin, long gold hair reaching her waist. She has sharp fangs and claws. The most important traits are two rows of spines on her forehead becoming two upward pointed horns, a long reptilian tail ending in a arrowhead-shaped tip, and a pair of huge ribbed leathery wings with yellow under sides

"Those three were part of the same group and according to the files they started as a brother and sister of Lithuanian descent, Evelina Urbonienė and Dovydas Urbonas, and the kid Evelina was babysitting, Karina Wetherby.'

'Evelina was forced to take care of her mentally ill brother while her Parents worked, so she played an Online Fantasy RPG with him. The Wetherbys, friends of the family, left there daughter with her for the night. Evelina, under her adopted American name Eve inputed herself, her brother David and even little Karina.'

'When the magic hit, Eve became the Half Elf Ranger Tarawiel Friend-of-Men. According to the profile she wrote, the daughter of the sole survivor of an elven kingdom that was destroyed by the Lich King. She became a Ranger like her father Maera Greycloak and now seeks revenge against the Lich King for her father's murder. She travels with her group looking for the Lich King's Lost Phylactery."

"Phylactery?" asks Phil

"Soul Jar." says Lilith, "A Lich is an undead wizard who put his soul in one of those containers. So as long as the box is safe, he can keep coming back over and over again."

"Sounds like the Dark Lord Horcruxes." says Remus, "Pieces of his soul in containers."

"He was still mostly alive." counters Lilith

Nightwing coughs to regain there attention, then he waves away Starfire's cough drops.

"David became Rhlec, a half-orc barbarian. The son of a young woman who was raped by the Orc Barbarian in far north. His mother raised him with love and managed to teach him, giving him a human level education. His father destroyed his mother's village as a tribute to the Lich King and to prove his loyalty by destroying past conquests. Rhlec traveled south to kill his father and joined Tarawiel."

"I get the idea. Are they still obsessed with killing the Lich King?" whispers Dawn to Nightwing

"Actually the spell grabbed them after the game ended. Rhlec crushed his father's skull after Tarawiel weakened the Orc Leader with a poisoned arrow and they destroyed the Lost Phylactery with dragon fire destroying the Lich King and his forces.'

'It's interesting to note that Rhlec is very intelligent. He no longer suffers the mental illness, nor does he have the low intelligence common in most half-orcs."

Karina sneezes and everyone jumps back from the cone of flame that shoots from her mouth.

"Karina became a half-dragon fighter. The profile says she's the granddaughter of a wizard who went treasure hunting in the volcanic lair of a Orange Dragon. He was looking for a magical item called an Eboni Birthstone.'

'Apparently, the Eboni Birthstone are magic jewels created by an ancient hermit sorcerer. A soldier went to war and promised his youth wife they would start a family together when he returned. He was hit by a poison arrow, but survived and returned home after the War. He learned he was sterile due to the poison, so he went to Eboni for help and the sorcerer created a magic stone that would take blood from two people, grow, and then open like a egg to reveal baby containing both there bloods. Eboni created many prototypes and improved versions during his life time."

"Why did the wizard need one?"

"His daughter was being forced to marry a rich noble who wanted an heir, but she didn't want to touch the fat Baron. The Wizard tracked one of the Eboni stones to the dragon's hoard. He barely survived the battle and returned home with a blood-soaked stone."

"Ahh... I see the problem" says Dawn with a smirk.

"They added the blood from the Wizard's daughter first, but a combination of magic in her blood and the traces of dragon, caused it to absorb the male Dragon's blood instead of the Baron's. The stone grew and opened up to reveal a half-dragon baby."

Katrina flaps her wings and floats in the air for a few minutes before returning to the ground.

"The Baron tried to destroy the half-dragon child, but the mother protected her child. The Baron had his men kill her, but then the Wizard killed the Baron. The other nobles sent there soldiers and assassins out to destroy the The Wizard and granddaughter, who ended up spending years on the run.'

'The Kingdom of Aerisa was destroyed by the Lich King, but the dark lord also sought to destroy the child. You can guess why he wanted to destroy her."

"The dragon fire that destroyed Lost Phylactery."

"Correct. It could only be destroyed by the flame of dragon not hatched."

"Aren't you forgetting some one?" comes a voice near the end of the motor-home.

A twelve year old girl standing five-foot-seven with ice blue eyes and hip length silver blond hair. She wears a white t-shirt and black shorts with black/white gloves, black/white sneakers, and a black bandanna. She has a yellow belt with many pouches from various gear, including six small red and white balls marked with white five-pointed is also a belt handing from her hip with eight more red and white balls marked with black five pointed stars.

"That's Kira Darc, a twelve year old Pokémon Trainer."

"Pokemon!?" yells Dawn, "You mean those sickly cute monsters from Nintendo??"

"Cute?" asks "There not cute anymore. Not since Halloween. Let me show you."

She pulls off the six balls from the waist and they all expand to baseball size

"Mightyena!"

A normal Mightyena resembles a black and grey wolf standing three foot three, the monster wolf that appears from the first ball is nine foot nine and looks like the child of the mythological wolf Fenrir, the son of Loki who will swallow Odin during the course of Ragnarök. It's intimidating aura is enough to cause most of the group to back up.

"Sandslash!"

A normal Sandslash looks a yellow hedgehog standing three foot three with long claws and long brown quills on it's back. The Sandslash that emerges from the second ball is nine foot nine with a dark brown body, long sword-like claws, and black blade like quills, each longer than a o-katana. It's face also has bone ridges that forms a protective mask over it's red eyes.

"Swellow!"

A normal Swellow is a cute swallow-like bird standing two foot four with blue body, a white belly, and a red breast. It's head as a red front with swept back feathers and it has a split red-tipped tail. The bird that emerges is seven feet tall with dark blue, almost black feathers and the red feathers are almost crimson. It also has wicked claws on it's feet.

"Manchamp!"

A Machamp is a reptilian humanoid standing Five foot three with light green skin, orange eyes, three yellow fins on it's head, and four arms. It also wears a matte black trunks. The four-armed titan that comes from the fourth ball stands over fifteen feet tall with a very muscular form, dark green skin, serrated gold fins, and gold eyes There are ridges on his body, resembling thick cables covered in skin covering his body and making the almost cute face, look very menacing.

"Ariados!"

An Ariados is a large poisonous insect resembling a spider with a striped orange body with blue eyes, two mandible, a spike coming out of the forehead, and six purple and yellow limbs, four on the sides and two on the back. It huge by Earth standards at three foot seven, seventy four pounds, but average by Pokemon world standards. The Ariados that emerges from ball five is ten foot nine and over six hundred pounds. It's coloring is also different. It's body is a very dark shade of purple with black stripes and yellow and dark blue legs.

"Tyranitar!"

A Tyranitar are a huge light green bipedal armored reptile like out of a Godzilla film, but smaller at six foot seven, four hundred forty five pounds. Three claws on each hand and each foot, a body covered in layers of spiky armor, and a thick tail ending in spikes. The Tyranitar that emerges from the last poke ball is nearly twenty feet tall with dark green armored hide with black spines, long black claws, and a mouth full of sharp fangs. The horns on it's head form three long blades that curve back with the spines on it's back.

"Kiera D'arca. She was an average girl from a small town with interests in soccer, art, and video games. She had problems with her parents wanting perfection and so did the person she became, Kira Darc." says Nightwing, "Kira's late father was a champion with her mother was a girl he meet during her travels. Her mother pushed her into becoming a trainer and Kira decided to make it a long trip.'

'According to her, most trainers start with either a fire-type, a grass-type, or a water-type. Instead she started with Poochyena, a dark-type, for no other reason than being different.'

'She was a pair of brothers that were killed. She claimed the eight Pokemon the two had after there deaths."

Suddenly, a howling wind blows around Tyranitar sending dust and sand into the air. It opens it's mouth a sphere of light forms, the it flings it head and a beam of energy shoots from it's mouth. It hits a building in the distance causing a massive explosion that consumes the structure.

A honking is heard and Strawberry Dog Bus appears heading towards the vampire bus and the mobile home. Tyranitar is about to fire another giant Hyper Beam, but Kira recalls him and the other giant pocket monsters to there red-and-white balls.

The Scooby Bus also appears ready to join the convoy.

"Introductions have been made, now we need to decide where to go." says Nightwing, "Vampire Bus. Orphans. To Sunnydale Colony or to Cyber Colony."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entrance/Exit to Cyber City Machina**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyber City, also known as Machina, is a massive metropolis constructed by the technology of those who dressed in science fiction costumes. The mad scientists, future heroes and heroines, cyborgs, robots, clones, androids, bioroids, sentient mecha, and others have gathered and built the city from the ruins of the old world.

They also constructed a ten meter tall, four meter thick wall of concrete, ceramic and alloy to protect the city and keep out the various Halloween. You can't tunnel under the wall because of quick hardening polymers and liquid alloy pumped into the ground, connecting the wall and the bedrock. The only way in and out of city are either over the wall, in which you also have to deal with air defenses or threw the high security gates.

It strange, but two machines escaped on the underside of scouting probe.

Two odd machines run down the road carrying huge cases.

The first is a steel-gray robot with a cylinder body with a hinged door on the front and a cylinder-shaped head with a antenna, a visor with two large eyes, and a grill for a mouth. It also has two long cable-like arms ending three prong fingers and long cable legs ending in disk stand feet.

The second is a rust red metal robot with an inverted triangular head, cylinder upper torso, and cylinder lower torso connected by a thick cable like a spine. It also has the same arms and legs as the first except thinner and the feet are cut to resemble cloven hooves It's head as large eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and bull horns, and it also has a wire-like tail ending a flat metal triangle arrowhead.

"We are doomed, my friend Bender" says the robot devil, putting down his own boxes,"When the council learn what we have done."

Bender puts the boxes on the road, turns, and points his rear at the Robot Devil.

"Bite my shiny metal ass."

Suddenly, they hear the sounds of bus horns and turn in time to see two buses, one heavily armored bus on the same road as they are. It's too close for them to move, even if there arms weren't filled with booty.

**WHAM!**

There is a thunderous crash as the armored bus runs over Bender and the Robot Devil.

**CRUNCH x 2**

Then two loud crunches as the Strawberry Dog Bus runs them over.

**WHAM!**

Then the Robot Devil is hit by a mobile home.

The Robot Devil's torso is crushed in, leaking oil, and sending out sparks. It's legs have been torn off and one of it's arms is disconnected. Bender has a semi-crushed torso, a dented head, and missing an arm and a leg.

"We pp..aayy fo..rrr our sinsss! (boing!)" says the Robot Devil before his head pops off his neck, hanging by a long spring. "Ben...der...(click!)"

"Says you. With you gone, all this loot is mine." says Bender picking up the boxes.

Bender hears something else on the road. It's too small to be a bus or automobile, but he still turns.

There's a young boy with dark hair coming towards him dressed in a black shirt, dark green khaki shorts, and dark green hooded sweater. He also wears a red cap with green, yellow, and purple stickers and he wears golden inline skates He also carries a bent, gold-colored metal baseball bat

**WHACK!**

A bat he uses to send Bender's head flying off his shoulder. The now bent head lands in muddy ditch and can only listen as the boxes hit the ground. The hundred bottles of liqueur inside the cases shatter on impact. In the mud is a sound which if heard correctly would be, "No! Not the Booze!"

A few minutes down the road, more odd people arrive at Cyber City

A massive grey wolf with spiky fur behind the head appears with a blond woman in a yellow motorcycle jump suit on his back. He's also followed by a ball of pink/purple light.

As the group stops, the woman is revealed to be nearly six foot with blue eyes and long sandy blond hair. On her back is a Tsurugi, a specific type of Japanese straight, double-edged sword no longer in common use. The saya (sheath), tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) are pure black and the saya is covered in tattered, burnt ofuda - Shinto paper talismans. It's held on her back by a thin, but supernatural strong rope made of rice straw like a Shimenawa.

As the woman gets off the wolf, it transforms to a young man with blue eyes, long blond hair, and the long pointed ears of a elf. He's dressed in a green tunic and pants with a white undershirt and gloves, boots, and belts made of soft brown leather. He carries a double-edged one-handed sword with a purple hilt and blue pommel is on his back in a blue-and-gold sheath. He also carries a small round shield..

The energy bubble shatters into a shower of vanishing blue and purple sparks revealing a very strange creature. It's a large humanoid creature faintly resembling a feline with purple-tinted white skin, large purple eyes, and not a trace of hair. It has two large toes at the end of it's thick legs and three bulbous fingers at the end of king thin arms. It's stomach is dark purple and extends to the long thick bulbous tail slight;y longer than it is. It also has two small odd-shaped ears on the top of it's larger-than-human-size head and a cord going from it's head to it's armor-shaped chest and back, like a hose going to a space suit from the helmet. The creature stands a tall six foot seven, two hundred sixty nine pounds, and it's only clothing is an odd necklace of curved green beads.

The woman turns to the creature

"Are you sure this is right way, Mewtwo?"

"Yes. I'm also detecting more signatures, Miss Kiddo and the Megatamas are reacting."

Beatrix Kiddo, codenamed "Black Mamba", was a former member of the "Deadly Viper Assassination Squad", an elite, shadowy group of assassins. A formidable, ruthless warrior trained under martial arts master Pai Mei, she served at the right hand of Bill, her boss and lover. She then learned she was pregnant with Bill's life and abandoned her dangerous profession. She faked her death and settled down in rural town and was planning to marry a normal man. Bill found her, killing the entire wedding rehearsal and leaving her in coma.

After waking up, years later, to the find the orderly Buck had been raping her and prostituting her, she killed the client and Buck, and traveled to Okinawa and had special sword made.

She slaughtered the vipers, including her former rival who had retired with husband and daughter, and in the end learned the daughter she thought died in utero was alive. After killing Bill in a climatic battle which resolved there differences she disappeared with her four year old daughter B.B.

She woke in this world, in the same outfit she used to hunt the viper squad in, twelve years after that battle. At first she thought, Vicky, daughter of assassin Vernita Green, had come for her revenge and poisoned her with something that causes severe hallucinations

Instead of peerless katana crafted for her by Hattori Hanzo, she found a ancient heavily warded blade that give off what she can only call a demonic aura. It was on the ground with a ribbon covered in kanji and reading "Only a true warrior who can face the storms and countless numbers can wield the Sword of the Snake". She quickly learned to use the unbreakable, insanely sharp weapon in the hellish world, even learning to use the Tsurugi's ability to create wind sharp enough to cut a human like a piece of straw.

"We are getting close to a city" states Link, "It's a large one of glass and metal with a high wall."

"I thought Pokémon were protectors of nature, why would they go to place filled with human technology?" asks the woman known as the Bride.

The blond-haired Hylian boy is Link, the hero of Hyrule, past and future from evil forces such as Ganondorf. In his various incarnations, he has courageously quested and stopped Ganon who sought more power. In his latest battle, he stopped the Ganondorf and the corrupted Twilight King Zant from conquering merging and conquering the worlds of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm.

He awoke in this new world with the Master Sword, the ability to transform into a larger version of his Twilight Wolf form, and a strange shield containing a strange mirror. A mirror that reflects light that burns evil creatures, especially those vampire creatures. He does not know much about "The Eight Hand Mirror", but considering it was a mirror that connected the Twilight Realm and Hyrule, he's very careful with his shield.

"The Pokemon of this world are partners to humans or what was once human." says Mewtwo, not with his small mouth but his mind, "Also, remember my origins. The one I seek may be found in a cloning lab."

The third is Mewtwo. In his world, the world of Pokemon, a geneticist named Dr. Fuji conducted numerous cloning experiments, but needed a very powerful Pokemon to survive the process. Giovanni, the leader of criminal organization Team Rocket, supplied him with the funding for the purpose of a creating as super powerful clone.

Mewtwo was grown in a tube with a bulbasaur, a charmander, and a squirtle, who he could contact with his psychic powers. There was also a clone of Professor's late daughter, who died in an accident, named Amber Two. Mewtwo was close to them, especially Amber Two, but there bodies couldn't take the strain. Mewtwo was traumatized when she dissolved in front of him and then her :"father" said he would just clone another. It sent him into a rage, but the scientists were able to sedate and suppress his memories using a serum. The second time he awoke, he broke free of the scientists and completely destroyed the lab.

"If you are alive, Amber, I will find you!" says Mewtwo, his voice resonating in the minds of people for nearly a mile.

Giovanni tricked Mewtwo into working for him, capturing Pokemon with Team Rocket and fighting trainers at the Viridian City Gym. When he learned Giovanni was using him and thought he was just a tool, he broke free of power-inhibiting armor and trashed the gym. Mewtwo began to hate the humans and original Pokemon that sided with them, so he created his own super-clone Pokemon and planned to destroy humanity. It was only threw the courage and sacrifice of an Ash Ketchum did he begin to forgive.

The last he remembers was being in a distant city after his colony of super-clones and there children spread out into the world. He was standing on a tower overlooking the night time humans and Pokemon, when he found himself on a street surrounded by creatures neither human nor Pokemon. He also found himself wearing a necklace of curved jade beads. Magatamas which send him visions of Amber being alive and other Pokemon in need.

"To Cyber City!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Gates**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sunnydale Bus, Orphan Mini-home, and Strawberry Dog Bus enter the Gates of Cyber City.

The Vampire Bus containing Detective Tatsuhiko Shido, Gumi, Arcueid Brunestud, Jiro and Kotaro Mochizuki, D, Lulu, and the other vampire and vampiric creatures go South to Sunnydale Colony. It''s an colony with possibilities and some of best medical personal in the world.

Rosette Christopher, Heinkel Wolfe, Yumie Takagi, and Yahiko Myoujin in the 'Schwimmwagen' follow them for three reason. One, to make sure the vampires don't do anything strange. Two, to get supplies including more blessed ammo and blades from the Holy-Forge. Three, to meet the Pope that runs the forge and see if he's someone they would be willing to serve.

The welcoming committee for Sunnydale, Mini-home, and Strawberry Dog consists of a two dozen humanoid robots with a skull-like head and metal bones actuated by a powerful network of hydraulic cylinders and servomechanisms. They each stand a muscular six foot two with glowing red eyes.

These twenty four machines are endoskeletons of 850 series Model 101 Terminators produced by Skynet defense systems in it's war against humanity. Skynet was a machine system that went rogue and triggered a thermonuclear war that left the survivors to fight the War with the machines.

There are also six twenty-foot humanoid robots with grey and purple armor, glowing yellow eyes, pink faces resembling a giant robotic human in cylindrical armor.

These six machines are Sentinel Mk VI. They are Robotic agents of the government, designed specifically as mutant trackers and hunters. They became enemies of humanity in another time line killing humans to prevent more mutants from being born.

Ichigo and Inuyasha on the Strawberry Dog bus hold there huge swords tightly, knowing from the Power Pack how dangerous Sentinels can be, especially to a bunch of mutant children.

"Don't worry about them." comes a female voice.

The voice belongs to a Indian Woman standing five-foot-nine with black eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in white and black body suit with red upper legs and round white cybernetic interfaces with red lights in the center of each one.

Karima Shapandar was born in Indian and was a police officer until she into an Omega Prime Sentinel by Bastion of the Operation: Zero Tolerance program. She learned she a human transformed into a sentinel and set up as a 'sleeper' agent, unaware of her programming until a nearby mutant activated her. She was forced to push her almost-boyfriend Neal Shaara's mutant powers activated. He used his pyrokinesis as a hero named Thunderbird and Karima was later freed of her Sentinel Programming by the two mutant leaders Professor Charles Xavier and Magneto

As a Prime Sentinel, she has advanced cybernetic nanotech responsible for superhuman strength, resistance to injury and regenerative abilities, electrostatic poles mounted on her arms, flight, and a selection of unspecified weapons and mechanisms that retract into her body

"They were constructed in Cyber City and programmed to act as guards instead of hunters or assassins. The more powerful citizens of this city and the council were able to reprogram the ones that were created Halloween. My name is Karima Shapandar, Cyber City Gatekeeper for Gate One."

"So what's the deal?" asks Buffy

"The city is divided into Citizens, Visitors, and the Watched. The Watched are people and creatures who enter our city and are kept under surveillance until there Files clear. Until then, there access to city is very limited. Visitors have cleared security Files and have medium level access. Citizens are people who become part of out city and have full access except for the high security areas.'

'Everyone on your bus will be given a ID tags, which will allow you to access certain areas and will allow the city to keep track of you. Before you can complain, everyone one and thing has ID tags. It's important to keep track, when Ninety people enter the city not including pets."

In a few minutes, each person is quickly interviewed under lie detectors and biometric data, such as fingerprints, eye retinas and irises, DNA, facial patterns and hand measurements are recorded into the computers. They are each injected with Radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags and given metal bracelets produced from a rapid prototyper.

"We want to set up relationships with our colony, Sunnydale, in the South." says Buffy looking at the new bracelet on her wrist, which is made of metal with a flat bar-code imprinted on one side. There are also the words, O:Summers, Buffy Anne. H:Selene-Underworld. BH MO. ID: W581-521-661

"Origin Buffy Anne Summers. Halloween: Selene from Underworld. Body Halloween Dominant Mind Origin Dominant. Watched number 581-521-661." explains Karima, she holds up her own which reads, O:Unknown H:Shapandar, Karima - X-Men BH MH ID:C455137 "Halloween mind and body dominant. Citizen 455137."

"How many Citizens are there??" asks Dawn, rubbing her shoulder.

A machine on the wall resembling a cylinder-shaped tower with a flat round head on top pops up from the ground. It's goggle-like eyes light up and the rubbery mouth gives the answer

"As of today, there are 5,765, 820 Citizens"

"That's huge! Bigger than LA!" says Buffy

"Los Angeles, California had a population of 3,485,398 in Census Year 1990. Current Human Population: Under 3500."

Karima hits the top of the machine causing it to retract back into the ground. Learning a city now had a population less than it did in 1860 is very depressing.

"Anyway, if you want to go to the Inter Colony Bureau. Take Road 34 to sector B45."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cybercafé **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pre-Halloween. An Internet café or cybercafé is a place where one can use a computer with Internet access, most for a fee, usually per hour or minute; sometimes one can have un-metered access with a pass for a day or month, etc. It may serve as a regular café as well, with food and drinks being served.

During Halloween, the networks and the unshielded active computers world wide were destroyed by electromagnetic pulses caused by the red sky. The only computers that survived were not turned on, heavily shielded, or created by Halloween. When Cyber City was founded scavengers and refugees used to electronics and computers moved to the city bring there surviving machines and computer files.

Post Halloween. The Cybercafé is a place where one can use a computer with access Cyber City Information archives and city computer network for a small metered fee if your a visitor or monthly pass if your a Citizen. There is a place where with food and drinks being served for organic customers and it's also one the best places to get coffee and tea, outside of coffee shops built into the main library and the book store.

Currently, there are a dozen people in the café enjoying the pleasant atmosphere.

The first is a very lazy looking fifteen year old man standing over five foot with brown eyes and black haired tied back into a spiky ponytail He's dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and pants that end in fishnet. He also wears a green flak jacket, sandal-shoes, a throwing dagger holster strapped to his right leg by white bandages, and a pack of cigarette in his pocket.

His name is Shikamaru Nara, a lazy Chunin (Journeyman level ninja) from Konohagakure no Sato. He was known as the laziest student at the Ninja Academy, to lazy to even pick up a pen to write a test. He is also a genius with a IQ over two hundred. When he passed and became a Genin, he was placed on a team with his best friend Chouji Akimichi - a boy who was taunted because of his weight, but a very loyal and brave person, and Ino Yamanaka - a very loud Kunoichi with an obsession with bad boy Sasuke Uchiha. There parents had been a very successful team and the village hoped so would they under the sensei Asuma Sarutobi, the chain-smoking son of Sandaime Hokage (Third Leader Fire Shadow).

Despite the doubts of others, Shikamaru proved himself. In the Chunin Selection Exam, he defeated illusionist/needle throwing Sound kunouchi Kin in the Prelims and would have defeated Sand Kunouchi Temari in Finals if he hadn't run out of Chakra and had been forced to quit. It was the tactics he demonstrated in those fights that had him promoted to Chunin.

He remembers his two greatest failures. The first was his first mission as a Chunin to retrieve traitor Sasuke from the Sound Ninja. It was failure and his entire team of Genin nearly died, including his best friend. The second was a battle with the Akatsuki's team of Hidan and Kakuzu, two people that boasted near-immortality. A battle which ended in the death of Asuma at the hands of Hidan.

Shikamaru was the one that defeated Hidan, blasting the Missing Nin to pieces and burying him. He also promised Kurenai, Asuma's pregnant wife, he would be there for her baby. It was shortly after that mission and talk that he woke up on Halloween day.

Suddenly, the computer screen which had been showing white clouds moving across a blue sky as a screen-saver shifts to show four inactive online games, two Go and two chess. There's also an alert window opened up.

**Watched Quick Report**

Three vehicles of watched have arrived today containing 90 Watched and 15 animals.

**"Sunnydale Bus" Current: 35**

**Bus Leaders**

- Buffy (Bus Leader/Mon-Stars Leaders ), Willow (Bus Co-Leader/Glasses Leader) , Oz (Orphans Co-Leader), and Janna (Orphans Co-Leader)

**Glasses Group**

- Gendo, Crawford, Kabuto, Ciel, Roberta, and Fuu.

**Upper Half Group**

- (Current Leader) Dawn, Shiori, Jio, Priss, Setsuna, and Aerith

**Mon-Stars Group**

- Jill, Remus, Lilith, Amy, May, and Phil

**Yagami Group**

- Light and Misa Yagami

**Orphans Group**

- Haku, Toph Bei Fong, Duo Maxwell, Hotaru Tomoe, Anita King, Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, Aruruu, Ryoma Echizen, Molly Hayes, Hansel and Gretel.

**Animal Alert:**

Tiger cub Mukkuru Registered to Aruruu

**"Orphan Minihome" Current: 32**

**Jump City Group**

- (Minihome Co-Leader) Nightwing and Starfire

**Amestris Group**

- (Minihome Co-Leader/Ametris Group Leader) Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Robert, Maes Hughes, Elisa, Izumi Curtis, Gabriel, Selim Bradley, and Mei Chan

**Gunsmoke Group**

- (Gunsmoke Group Leader) Vash Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, John Jr, Serenity, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Milly Thompson, Emily, Isabella, and Ava

**Gamma Group**

- (Gamma Group Leader) Gamma Akatabi, Wolfgangina Lalla Getto, Belle Rose, Jonathan, Jonathan, and Gem

**Dark Fantasy Group**

- (Fantasy Group Leader) Leon Garcia de Asturias, Maria, Tarawiel, Rhlec, Karina, and Kira Darc

**Animal Alert: 14 Pokemon Owner: Kira Darc**

- Mightyena, Sandslash, Swellow, Manchamp, Ariados, and Tyranitar. Registered to Kira

- Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. Registered to Silva Blaze (Deceased)

- Ninetails and Flareon. Registered to Aureo Blaze (Deceased)

**"Strawberry Dog Bus" Current: 23**

**Inuyasha Group**

- (Bus Co-Leader/ Group Leader) Inuyasha, Shippou, Catherine, and Ariana

**Ichigo Group **

- (Bus Co-Leader/ Group Co-Leader) Ichigo Kurosaki , (Group Co-Leader) Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, and Orihime Inoune.

**Power Pack Group**

- Alex/Zero-G, Julie/Lightspeed, Jack/Massmaster, and Katie/Energizer

**X-Babies Group**

- Cyke, Sugah, Shadowkitty, Psychilde, Shower, Colossusus, Creepy Crawler, and Talon.

Note: Inuyasha, Ichigo, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya share X-Babies Leadership

"Mendokusee..." (How troublesome)

Five other people react more severely to the news.

The first is a fifteen year old woman standing five-foot-two, ninety nine pounds, with black eyes and long orange-brown hair. She also wears a tight white shirt showing her large bust and brown pants with arm bands and flowery hair clips.

The second is a fifteen year old woman standing five-foot-one, a hundred nine pounds with brown eyes and thick shoulder-length black hair. She's currently dressed in a green trim sailor seifuku - a Japanese school uniform resembling a sailor 's also carrying a bow and quiver of arrows.

The third is a eighteen year old man standing five-foot-five with chin-length blond hair and gold eyes. He's dressed in a white-edged black uniform with black boots, white gloves, and a red coat with an odd symbol on the back resembling a snake around a cross, and an odd pocket watch with a dragon-like symbol engraved on it.

The fourth is a seven foot three suit of heavy green-gray medieval armor with a pale blue apron, three spikes coming from each shoulder, and one spike coming from the forehead. It also has white eyes, a white ribbon extending from the top of the helmet, and serpent/cross symbol in red on the shoulders.

The fifth is a child standing four foot eleven with violet eyes, pale skin, and thick black hair reaching his hip and covering one of his eyes. Hes dressed in a black top that exposes his stomach, black shorts, black wrist protectors that leave the fingers exposed, and shin protectors that leave feet exposed. The strangest thing about the kid is his right arm and left leg a few inches below the hip have a grey tone.

"Ichigo/Inuyasha is here!?" says the Orihime Inoue and Kagome Higurashi.

Orihime found herself in a small town shortly after her rescue from Aizen and Hueco Mundo (the Hollow World). She used her shikigami Shun Shun Rikka to help people against the Halloween horrors. Using Santen Kesshun to protected the innocent from the demons using a spiritual barrier. Souten Kisshun can erase all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier, allowing her to heal others and even raise the dead. Koten Zanshun is a technique that creates a barrier inside a target slicing it in half.

On her fifteenth birthday, Kagome Higurashi was pulled into the Bone Eater's Well by a centipede demon. The well was a portal in time to the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. It was here that she found the half-demon, InuYasha, in a coma and sealed to the Tree of Ages by a sacred arrow shot from the priestess Kikyo for fifty years. Kagome removed the arrow from his chest, freeing InuYasha and that was the beginning their adventures.

In time, she, Inuyasha, and a small group of friends protected the innocent searching for the shards of the Skikon-no-Tama (Jewel of Four Souls), a mystical crystal that can corrupt a human heart or increase a demon's power. Time after time, they fought the evil half demon Naraku who is responsible for most the evils committed. In the end, Naraku was destroyed and the complete Shikon no Tama was purified, erasing it's existence.

She used her enhanced miko powers to help the people and other heroes, using her sacred arrows to destroy attacking demons and eventually made friends with Orihime. They make a good team since Orihime is defensive in nature, while Kagome has strong offensive abilities

The blond and the suit of armor are brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric. When they were children, there mother died and they tried the forbidden, human transmutation, the use of alchemy to bring back the dead. The experiment not only failed to restore Trisha Elric, but Ed lost his left leg and his brother Alphonse lost his entire body. To save his brother, Ed sacrificed his right arm to bind Alphonse's soul to a nearby suit of armor.

Ed vowed to restore his brother's body and after being prosthetic limbs called Automail from his neighbor Winry Rockbell, he traveled to the capital with his brother to become a state alchemist. As a member of the military, he had access to there vast resources and knowledge of alchemy. he also gained the name Steel Alchemist or more common Fullmetal Alchemist.

He had many adventures searching for legendary Philosopher's Stone and fighting the super-powered inhuman Homunculi and others that sought the stone. In the end, Alphonse became the Stone and used it's power to bring Ed back to life after he was killed by the Homunculus Envy. Then, Ed sacrificed himself to bring Alphonse back to life as a human.

Years later, Edward in another world and Alphonse with the help of Homunculi Wrath managed to open a gate between worlds and were reunited. The last thing they remember was searching for a uranium bomb created in there world in that other world after destroying the gate between worlds.

They woke to find Alphonse once more trapped in a suit of armor with a complete set of memories and Edward back in the uniform of a State Alchemist. At first they thought they were in hell, but in time they learned they were created from other people, body and souls.

In Cyber City, they look for other methods of creating a body for Alphonse, ones that don't involve Alchemy. Now they are shocked to learn his old commander Mustang, Mustang's assistant Riza Hawkeye, the late Maes Hughes, and there feared teacher/mother figure Izumi Curtis have arrived.

Alphonse somehow pales with metal armor for skin and Edward looks white.

The last person is Wrath, a homunculus created by Izumi Curtis. Izumi's child was still born and she tried to bring it back to life using alchemy and it's own dead body, it resulted in the creation of malformed Homunculus baby. She with tears in her eyes sent Wrath to the Gates of Alchemy, but Wrath returned years later with Edward's missing limbs. The limbs allowed the Homunculus to do Alchemy, something impossible for other soulless Homunculi.

In the end, his mother figure Sloth (created from Trisha Elric) was destroyed and he lost his acquired limbs for defying Dante, the master of the Homunculi. Wrath wanted to restore his surrogate mother, but Dante needed to stone to transfer her soul to another body, as she has done threw the centuries. Winry gave him auto-mail limbs and he lived near Izumi until she died of her condition.

The last thing he remembers was fighting the giant Gluttony and sacrificing himself to open the gate between worlds. The last image was his "mother" Izumi waiting at the Gates for him. Now, he stares at the names on the screen with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy..."

Two other figures are concerned with the new arrivals.

One is a tall athletic woman with blue/purple eyes and hair, with her hair done in a thick above-shoulder style with the hair sweeping forward on the side of the head and curling above the eyes. She's dressed in a grey body suit covering everything below the neck with addition dark grey high collar armored vest and leg armor, black fingerless gloves with thick wrists, and black boots

Major Motoko Kusanagi, a former member of Public Security Section 9, an elite counter-terrorist and anti-crime unit specializing in cyber warfare. She's a cyborg with a highly reinforced full prosthetic body that grants enhanced strength, Therm-optic active camouflage, and Real-time cyberbrain hacking capability. Combined with her combat experience from tour of duty in JGSDF, Martial arts expert, and high intelligence makes her a lethal fighter and perfect for the job of Cyber City Security.

The other is a young woman standing five foot three with a slim build, green eyes, and dirty blond hair. She's dressed in a pink shirt, white shirt, and black shoes with a black leather jacket. She also has a weird smile on her very familiar face.

Buffy-bot is an android duplicate of Slayer Buffy Anne Summers created by Warren Mears as a sex toy for the vampire Spike, who is obsessed with Buffy. She was the first strike and distract Hell Goddess Glory from the real Buffy. After a few minutes of battle, the Bot is decapitated by Glory and the real Buffy then reveals herself. She was also used as a replacement during the time Buffy was deceased.

In her time line, a surge in mystical energy opened a small dimensional tear caused the destroyed Buffy-bot to be pulled in and appear in the area that would become Cyber City. She was reconstructed by some of the other citizens and he demon dex was downloaded into the city defenses.

She is curious about how the original will react to her. She can be curious because with the repairs came many upgrades which have made her far more human.

.

The last three don't look like people you would find in a place of high technology. You can tell by the frowns on there faces as they drink there orders, they have a dislike of technology.

The first is a young man with dark brown eyes and short brown hair. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt covered by short sleeve blue coat tied at the waist. He wears tan pants with blue lower leg guards and yellow boots. He also carries a long bow and a quiver of arrows, and there's an odd red hood and mask near his cup of tea.

The second is a thirteen year old girl with black eyes and long black hair done in a short haircut with a red hair ribbon. She's dressed in a white shirt with billowing pink pants. Around her neck is an eerie glowing blue jewel on a necklace. On the gemstone is a gold marking resembling a bird.

The third is a similar young woman with brown eyes and short brown hair. She's dressed in a blue outfit with knee high blue boots and blue gloves. There's also a small dark brown animal on her shoulder with large green eyes and long pointed ears.

There names are Prince Ashitaka, Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, Princess of lost flying city of Laputa and Nausicaa, Princess of the valley of the wind, respectively.

Prince Ashitaka came from a small village of nearby extinct Emishi Tribe that was attacked by a boar demon. He was cursed killing the demon and traveled north to find a cure. What he found was a city of iron with advance weapons at war with an ancient forest of old gods. The humans wanted the iron under the mountain, while the spirits wanted to protect the forest. It was a piece of iron that turned the forest into the rampaging Boar God into a demon with it's pain and hatred.

In the end, he was cured when he helped the Mononoke Princess San return the head of Shishigami (Forest Spirit) ending it's existence as a god of death. Ashitaka returned to rebuild Iron town with respect for nature, while his beloved San continued to protect the forest as her adopted mother, the Wolf God Moro did.

Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, known as Sheeta to most people, is a descendant of Laputa's royal line. The city of Laputa floated in the sky using extremely advance technology powered by the rare almost supernatural element Etherium. The people possessed vast riches, were tended and protected by humanoid robots, and if threatened the city could produce fire blasts so powerful they could destroy cities or small islands. The people of Laputa learned they were being consumed by there etherium technology and returned to the Earth to reconnect with it.

Sheeta's peaceful life in the mountains was interrupted when Muska, another descendant of Laputa, tried to require the power of Laputa to become a conquering King. He even tricked the military using tales of Laputa's vast riches and science. She was saved by the miner boy Pazu and together they defeated Muska and freed Laputa from the earth.

Nausicaa came from a post-apocalyptic world. A world where the ancient world had been destroyed by pollution, nuclear weapons, and giant bioweapons known as God Warrior (kyoshinhei) in seven days of fire. A world now being consumed by a toxic jungle of giant fungi, protected by giant insects. It was her who learned the jungle's purpose was to clean the world of human's pollution and the one who discovered the paradise beneath the jungle. She served a prophecy, ending the wars between the nations of humanity and the insects losing her life only to be restored by the supernatural power of the giant insects.

Now, all three of them, not including Nausaicaa's pet fox-squirrel are inside of a city of endless technology. A place where even the people are made of metal and they are separated from there loved ones. They hope to find a means of transportation to go South to the more Spiritual areas in hopes of finding San, Pazu, and Prince Milo, and other places without the sickening feel of high technology.

Outside the Cybercafé, Dawn is having a "talk" with the drivers. Namely, she's giving them orders with four glowing red eyes and her cape swirling around her like black shadowy tentacles.

"We are stopping for directions!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tour - The Leaders**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The older Orihime nearly squeezed the life out of Ichigo and Willow, and she's referring to little shinigami Orihime as a little sister. Kagome spend several minutes kissing Inuyasha, until the rest of Inuyasha's group and Shiori started giggling.

The Ametris group had different reactions to Ed, Alphonse, and Wrath. Izumi and Wrath had a tearful reunion, then she introduced Wrath to his new brother Gabriel Most were upset that Alphonse was back in the armor again, but Al explained he was getting help, not Alchemy, but pure science. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were happy to see Maes alive again, but not Mustang when said he was actually surprised that Ed grew a little. What shut up the famous duo was Riza's pregnancy, which caused them to faint.

Major Kusanagi then greeted the buses, since they were causing disturbances and arranged tours and meetings to help them understand how Cyber City works.

The Bus Leaders Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Janna stand before the Leaders of Cyber City after a chaotic reunion at the Cybercafé.

"Machina is run by a council of representatives from each group sector and lead by Trinity Prime and Dr. Spica." explains Major Kusanagi, "Most decisions don't need debates in a machine run city."

"Thank you, Motoko."

The first three are the ones that talked, together in perfect harmony. The one who Trinity Prime is actually three giant robots connected to form a group mind.

Before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed within an extra-dimensional entity known as the One. To explore the new universe, he created the astral being known as Unicron, and then subdivided him, creating his twin, Primus. Both brothers were multiversal singularities, unique in all realities, but whereas Unicron could only exist in one dimension at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality - good and evil, order and chaos - and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the multi-verse.

The two came into the conflict and eventually after jumping between the astral plane and the physical plane, they both appeared metallic planetoids, leaving them both trapped.

On Unicorn's world, the dark god became to psionically shape his prison into a giant metallic planet,even manipulating a scientist named ancient genius Primacron into creating his new body as the devourer of worlds.

Primus did the same to counter, becoming the mechanical world of Cybertron. He eventually manipulated evil mechanoids the Quintessons into using Cybertron as a factory world to create two lines of humanoid robots. One was a line of robots designed for domestic duties and labor and the other was a line designed for military use. Thirteen of those robots became living machines, each one infused with a fragment of Primus's life essence known as a spark.

In time, the Quintessons were able to infuse life into there machines. In time, the oppressed sentient machines rebelled and removed the Quintessons from Cybertron. Problems occurred over time as the military machines, now known as Decepticons, influenced by Unicorn began a campaign of conquest against the domestic/consumer line known as Autobots. This war lead to the ability of transforming to alternate vehicle modes which lead an alternate name for Cybertronians, Transformers.

The first robot has a red and blue masked face, a red upper body with metallic white marking and dark blue hands, and dark blue lower legs with upper legs and lower torso white with yellow markings. He's a huge robot looking like he was created from a cab over semi truck including have wheels on his legs, exhaust pipes in his arms, and blue glass windows and polished grill on his chest and upper torso.

His name is Optimus Prime. He was original a civilian named Orion Pax, until he was tricked and badly damaged by the Decepticons. He was rebuilt as a warrior and given The Autobot Matrix of Leadership, a talisman linking to the realm known as the Matrix resting place Primus's spark and the place were all sparks originate and all sparks will return. He became the inspiring leader of autobots against the war with the Decepticons.

The reason Optimus Prime looks like a semi-truck is because millions of years ago, while looking for new energy sources in the Sol system, the Autobot ship Ark battled Decepticon warship Nemesis and both crashed to earth. For millions of years, the Autobots and Decepticons were in status lock, a suspended hibernation mode used to prevent further damage until they can be repaired.

In the 1980s, the eruption of the volcano the Ark was buried in caused the ship's computer Teletran-1 to awaken and repair both crews using scans of local human technology to create new alternate modes. The Decepticons were first receiving forms based on machines at a local military base and the Autobots ended up with various automobiles and civilian vehicles.

He fought many years against Megatron and the Decepticon Army with his team of Autobots. He was even dead, killed during the Battle of Autobot City, and later resurrected to stop a Hate Plague ravaging the world. The last thing he remembers is dying a second time to awaken Vector Sigma, Primus's mainframe.

The second robot resembles a gorilla that has been the subject of cybernetic experiments. His body is a mix of dark organic Gorilla fused with odd colored cybernetic parts such as gold color forearm implants.

His name is Maximal leader Optimus Primal. The Maximals are descendants of Autobots from years after the great war. They replaced there immense energy consuming automobile forms with smaller, more advance animal-based modes. He was originally an explorer, until he was forced to chased Megatron, a Predicon - Decepticon descendant- criminal who had stole an item called a Golden Disk.

This lead to a war between the two groups after being stranded on what they later learned was prehistoric Earth, a point after the Ark crashed, but before humans evolved from the hominids. They went threw many changes, including Primal absorbing Prime's spark for a short period to save Optimus' life after he was nearly destroyed by the insane Megatron.

After the war, the Maximals used an autobot shuttle to return to Cybertron and there own time, with the giant draconic Megatron, a prisoner and bolted to the hull. Megatron managed to escape into the time stream before the shuttle could reach Cybertron reappearing in Cybertron's past.

The Maximals arrived to find Cybertron conquered by Megatron's Vehicon army after using a virus to disable the entire population. Vector Sigma sent visions from the matrix to Optimus Primal which allowed them to convert there original beast modes, which had devolved due to the virus, into new techno-organic bodies. They were given a mission, to restore organic life to Cybertron and restore the sparks of it's people.

In the end, Primal remembers falling into Cybertron's organic core with Megatron using his power to trigger the conversion of Cybertron into techno-organic.

The third is a mix of Primal and Prime with a blue and red mechanic ape-like humanoid form. It's so much larger than the others, Optimus Prime's truck form could fit inside the chest.

Primal Prime was, essentially, the Living Matrix. He was when the alien Vok sensed more threats to the time line after Optimus Primal and the maximals had already left. The used there knowledge combined with detritus left aboard the Ark, and life-giving energies from the Matrix of Leadership and created Primal Prime to lead the resurrected Maximals Tigatron and the enemy.

Primal Prime possessing great power and understanding. He was literally an army of one, able to assume multiple alternate modes, all of which are armed, deadly, and mobile. He was a conglomeration of Primes, assembled into a single, mighty force for good. Later, when all hope was nearly lost and he was fatally injured during a another series of battles, his friend Apeling fused with him to become the powerful entity Sentinel Prime.

It wasn't until all three Primes appeared in this world did they learn the truth of there existence.

The purpose of Optimus Prime and his heir Rodimus Prime was to destroy Unicorn's physical body and to stop those influenced by his power, the Decepticon Leader Megatron and his insane Unicorn crafted form of Galvatron.

The purpose of Optimus Primal was stop Megatron's spiritual successor and the children of Galvatron from destroying time and change the nature of Cybertron to prevent Unicorn's manipulation of there pure mechanical forms.

The purpose of Primal Prime was the purpose of the matrix, the purpose of Primal. To stop Unicorn and his spawn such as zombified-arachnid Tarantulas and Predacon leaders.

There purpose is protect Light and Creation and so they Protect Machina as Trinity Prime.

The fourth Leader is the city's engineer. A young woman with a body sheathed in metallic substance. Her eyes and bare skin are polished silver color with cable-like tendrils for hair. She also as a pleated headdress, spiny forearm protectors, and boot-like feet.

Angela Spica was genius working on human-machine interfaces. When the original engineer died, Angela "Angie" Spica's home computer filled up with all his nanotechnology notes and started linking it to her work in human-machine fusion. She distilled an incalculable number of intelligent devices into nine pints of liquid machinery and replaced her blood with it. This nanotechnology gives her vast mechanical abilities: the liquid metal covers her body at will, allows her to fly and to create many things, such as radio-telepathy bugs, weaponry, rocket engines, replacement lungs to cope with unfamiliar atmospheres and even additional copies of herself.

She was originally a founding member of the brutal superhuman group, the Authority, who had the habit of slaughtering there super villian opponents.

Now she used her Nanite Absorption/Morphing, the ability to grow weapons and other equipment of the most advanced technology at will, taking the raw materials from the environment around her. This combined with the knowledge and technology of the other various cyborgs and machines obtained by cyberpathy and nanite interface was used to create Machina from the ruins of the old world in a very short period of time.

"You want to set up diplomatic relationships with us?" asks Dr. Spica looking up from her notes.

"Machina possesses the most advance technology, but Sunnydale was the greatest diversity and knowledge of the supernatural." explains Janna, "We are also forming a relationship with a magic rich colony in the South."

The politicians may be super-powered god-like machines, but it doesn't stop them from being extremely boring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tour - The Science Heads**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ametris Group have arrived in one of the Science Building.

"This is the Science Head, Data, second in command to Council Head Dr. Spica." says Edward Elric, "He's the one who is helping Al create a new body"

"Greetings. It's pleasure to meet you all."

The man in question is five foot eleven with gold eyes, white skin, and combed black hair. He's dressed in amber/black shirt and black pants. He also moves in semi-mechanical fashion.

His name is Data, Lieutenant Commander Data of second Officer/Science Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Data is an advance Android created on Omicron Theta science colony by Dr. Noonien Soong and Dr. Juliana O'Donnell Soong Tainer and was permanently reactivated after the Colony's destruction by the Crystalline entity on Feb. 2, 2338. He had a interesting Star fleet Career esp since 2364, when he was named as operations officer and second officer on U.S.S. Enterprise, under Capt. Jean-Luc Picard . In 2365, he was declared a sentient life form, not property of Star fleet. In 2368, he was given temporarily in command of U.S.S. Sutherland and detected Romulan interference in Klingon civil war In 2372, he transferred with remainder of Picard's senior staff to Sovereign-class U.S.S. Enterprise

Data was always wanted to be human and with his numerous missions, he has come close. He was able to retrieve a emotion chip created by Dr. Noonien Soong before his death, granting him the ability to feel and express human emotions. He was able to experience human feeling and sensation in 2373, resisting assimilation by infamous Borg. Finally, in 2379, he sacrificed himself aboard Reman ship Scimitar in order to destroy Thalaron beam generator and save crew of Enterprise-E. An act that made him human by dying like one.

It was after Scimitar that he found himself on this world in the area that would become Machina

"You seem more human than on TV." says Robert, "More like the Movies."

"Yes. The movies take place after the TV series and I was able to repair and install my father's emotion chip. When I awoke in this world, I still possessed the emotion chip and recent upgrades have increased my various abilities."

"Why is your skin still white then?"

"Dr. Spica was able to equip me with synthetic skin able to feel sensations, but didn't feel the need for new pigmentation and I have not found a reason to modify it."

Izumi looks at the machine oddly, then asks, "Do you have a soul, Data?"

"Yes. I recently learned that I do possesses one. It's harder to detect than the anti-proton charged sparks of Cybertronians, but several techno-mages have confirmed it's existence in me." says Data with a smile, "It's also this soul technology that will help Alphonse Elric."

"How??" asks several people.

Data presses a couple buttons on the console/table he's sitting at and a wall opens to reveal a window. Beyond the window is a complex lab filled with liquid-filled tanks and complex machines.

Inside the center tank, floating in the fetal position, is a fourteen year old boy with closed eyes and short gold-brown hair. He looks completely human except for several connecting wires and IV tubes, and a dark grey device on the shoulders. There are also odd marking on points on the body.

"What the??" says Roy

"What is that?" says Maes covering Elisa's eyes.

"That is a bioroid. A clone of Alphonse Elric organic human form created from Edward's DNA. The only major difference is the cyber-link connected to his spine. The plan is to transfer Alphonse soul from armor blood seal to a modified core that's inserted into the bioroid interface."

"Wait! Didn't Dante's body rot from transfers??" says Roy remembering what information he could get after the older Elric was lost the other world and Al lost his memories.

"The science you call Alchemy is powered by spiritual energy, so when a soul is transfered using alchemy part of it's energy is drained. The theory is decay experienced by Dante was the result of repeated damage to her soul effecting her body.'

'Most souls are fragile outside a body, so they either form an ectoplasmic body in the form of a ghost or are placed in containers. Cybertronian house there sparks in chambers called laser core that transfer energy into them to keep them active. The modified core would allow Al's soul to recover spiritual energy preventing the decay caused by the blood seal."

Izumi is reminded of Willow and Ichigo's group's explanation of Gigai. The faux bodies that Shinigami use to interact with the physical world and to recover there lost energy.

"How will you be able to transfer from the blood seal?" asks Roy

Suddenly, there is a crash outside and the group step out to find two robots on there sides near a trash bin.

One is humanoid with a flying saucer-shaped gold head with a red visor and a red body with yellow highlights and a lighting bolt light on the chest. He also blue and gold mechanical arms and legs

The Other is a short cylinder-shaped droid with a dome-like head with a red eye, two large legs with treads and a shorter leg in the front. It's painted blue and white, and unlike the other robot is making loud beeping noises.

"Alpha Five? R2-D2?" asks Robert

"Why are you two here?" asks Data, actually looking annoyed.

The next to arrive is a beautiful seventeen year old woman standing five foot six with red eyes and long blue hair going past her waist. She's dressed in a white and blue armored uniform with gold extras She looks like she was following the other two.

"KOS-MOS?"

She is a Anti-Gnosis fighting android, name Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Fighting System #00-00-00-00-1, Development name KP-X. She is also known as KOS-MOS. An autonomous android, fitted with black-box weapons systems, KOS-MOS was to be deployed to combat the threat of ghostly enemies known as may be one of most powerful weapons systems ever built in her universe, but she also a loyal Machina Citizen and hard worker outside of battle.

"Sorry, Mr. Data. R2 ran off before we could complete repairs and Alpha wasn't agile enough. The news is Helper has been repaired, the lasers of R.O.B. have been replaced, and we are ready for Mr. Elric's operation."

"How were you able to repair Jonas Venture's Helpful Electronic Lab Partner Robot so quickly?"

"From the waist up it resembles a 3D-4 administrative droid from the Star Wars universe So we used a 3D-4 as a replacement shell. We are now running virus scans."

The nanny robot may have collapsible armor plating, two twin machine guns, a spinning blade, and flame thrower, but that doesn't mean he's ready to handle a rogue Sentinel robot. HELPeR charged blindly and was stomped by the robot's giant armored foot.

"R.O.B.'s lasers were easy enough to replace. Johnny 5 is taking care of him now."

The Ametris group sweat-drops as the two androids get into long discussion stalking about Saints, utility pack, and lithium-argon liquid verses ultra compact batteries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tour - Security**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another building Major Kusanagi is showing seven other groups the security forces of Cyber City. The group is lead by Dawn, Light, Nightwing, Vash Stampede, and Gamma Akutabi and include the Glasses, Upper Half with Shiori currently with Inuyasha's group, Mon-Stars, Gunsmoke, Gamma, Starfire, and Misa following them.

"You already met one of the Gatekeepers." says the Major, "Machina's security is divided into Gate Keepers, City Defense, Internal Security, and Patrol. Gatekeepers protect the wall, act as the city's first line of defense, and monitors what enters and exits the cities."

"Is everyone in the city tagged and scanned?" asks Light

"Yes. We have files on everyone and everyone can be tracked down in seconds. If someone does have codes, they must have entered the city illegally.'

'Defense is the Machina army, the various soldiers and machines that defend the city from external threats like attacking demons and raiders.'

'Every since Halloween, humanity has devolved into barbarians, scavenging and stealing from other colonies. The hordes attack the more successful colonies, but mostly fail since that success is do to the colonies strength. It's survival of fittest to the extreme.'

'Internal Security is the Police handling internal problems from rogue machines to criminal activities, which include thefts, murder, and cyber crime."

"Cyber crime as in??" asks Crawford

"Hacking and cyber terrorism. It's a major crime in Machina since everyone is physically monitored. People try to manipulate citizens and non-sentient robots into doing there crimes or try to hack into systems to get themselves more money or supplies. We have a hundred percent capture rate.

'The Patrols scout out other towns looking for resources, recruits, and possible threats."

"Like spies?" say Gendo

"Correct."

A monitor on The Major's desk beeps.

"My main team has arrived" says the Major, "It's interesting to note, we all know who we were before Halloween and found our personalities haven't changed much. Excuse me."

The first on Motoko's security team is a tall, muscular man with short white hair and cybernetic eyes. He's dressed in black shirt, pants, and shoes with a tan jacket with the sleeves pulled up and black fingerless gloves.

"Batou. Pre-Halloween. He was a trainer like I was at Fort Irwin Military Reservation. One of our troops had a secret passion for manga and as faith would have it, me and Batou found out Halloween night. The manga combined with our state of dress resulted in our transformations in members of the fictional Section 9."

"My dog even got transformed." says Batou with a grin.

The second is a tall man with brown eyes and short brown hair. He's dressed in a white-edge black uniform with a gold resembling a priest's clothing with grey pauldron (shoulder armor), black boots, and white gloves. He also carries a pair of large handguns in holsters secured around the waist.

"H C Tres Iqus. He was originally Lt. Enriquez. A professional soldier known for efficiency in battle, but poor social skills. After his ex wife died, he ended up with custody of his six-year-old daughter. She is the one who gave him a cross to protect him marked with her name Aixa."

Matoko touches the cross and flips it over to reveal a messy name "AiXa" with first "A" and "X" much larger than the letters "I" or the last "A".

"He became one of ten Killing Doll mechanical soldiers created by Vatican scientist Professor Gepetto Garibaldi in 3036. He was saved from destruction and recruited for AX - Vatican special forces -by Cardinal Caterina Sforza, where he now has the code name Gunslinger. Being a battle android, Tres works with an unemotional, relentless efficiency and his functions are mostly limited to combat situations."

"AX?" asks Dawn, "Alessandro XVIII and Augusta Vradica are both in Sunnydale! Actually, Augusta is on the South Mission, but Alessandro runs our holy weapon production factory, the HolyForge."

"HolyForge?" says Batou with a grin.

"I will need to open communications with Alessandro XVIII after this meeting." says Gunslinger with a cold emotionless voice

"His daughter was also altered by Halloween even tho she was safe at home." says Batou, "She possesses the same DNA as the organic half of cybernetic body and also possesses some form of psychometry - The ability to obtain information about an individual through paranormal means by making physical contact with an object that belongs to them."

Motoko gives him a odd disapproving look.

The third is a tall, very muscular man in his thirties to forties with golden eyes and spiky silver grey hair with sideburns. He's dressed in a dark clothing with a black trench coat and dark hat with a yellow rim. It makes him look like an old style detective from films or modern detective novels.

"J. Pre-Halloween, he was a private detective Jack Joseph Johnson. He styled himself after a hero from a private eye novel to attract and impress clients. It's ironic that he was transformed into Heat Guy J, an very powerful android created in cooperation between a government facility and a civilian enterprise.'

'Despite his hulking size, J can run at enormous speeds and packs a powerful punch. However, after prolonged bouts of action, J must cool himself down by venting a great deal of superheated air from pipes mounted on his shoulders. Hence the nickname."

The fourth is a young athletic man with black eyes and short thick black hair covering his ears. He also has a cybernetic right arm. He's dressed in a green shirt, tan pants, and sneakers.

"Ichise and his pre-Halloween self Ichiro Sen were both street fighters who participates in underground fight clubs for money and earned the name Stray Dog. He was attacked Halloween night and if he survived, he would have had to amputate an arm and a leg. Ichise who lost an arm and leg in his world, went threw the a texhnolyze procedure, so the mangled limbs converted to prosthetics."

"The last I remember is dying in an empty city." says Ichise, "What ever person I was in this world would have died according to the amount of blood I was lying in. I arrived in Machina, when my limbs stopped working, but they were able to alter my Texhnolyzes."

The next four members are quadruplets. They are all the young beautiful identical girls, the same height with red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. They have very attractive forms, but they have full prosthetic cyborg bodies, below there head they are completely robotic (mechanical). Only there thin robotic fingers can be scene threw there clothing.

The first is dressed in a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with boots, fingerless black gloves, a tan duster, and leather wrapping covering her lower legs.

"Gally"

The second is dressed is a black armored outfit with large roller blades for feet and red and yellow features like for a sporting event.

"Alita"

The third is dressed in a dark blue dress with black stocking, black shoes, fingerless gloves, and the same tan duster.

"Yoko"

The last is dressed in a full body black jumpsuit covering everything except fingers and head with knee-high armored boots and a long white cape/coat.

"Yukito"

"The Ido girls." says the four together, making the non-Machina sweat-drop.

"Chiaki, Chiharu, Chika, and Chihiro were a group of identical quadruplets of Japanese descent. They decided to dress as the heroine Gally from the manga series Gunnm, known in the states as Alita of Battle Angel Alita. The Halloween event transformed them completely, but it couldn't create four identical copies. Normally, the energy wave would separate same costumes based on personality or physical traits.'

' The quadruplets were identical physically except for minor details like fingerprints and retina scans and there personalities were so much alike they could be ghost doubled clones. So the energy created them as Gally but during four separate moments in her life. Berserker, Motorball, TUNED, and Imaginos."

"It didn't last long." sat the four as one, "TUNED and Imaginos are nanomachine based. Our bodies now possess the plasma emission and electromagnetic manipulation abilities of the Berserker, the flexibility of Motorball without losing the power and weaponry, the speed and weaponry of TUNED body, and color-changing and shape-altering abilities of Imaginos. We only look different now to illustrate."

"Did it also give you a group mind?" asks Gendo

"No." says Yoko by herself, "We just like messing with people."

The groups excluding Tres and the twins Amy and May glare at the Ido girls.

"Where did 'Ido' come from?"says Wolfgina, her reporter nature acting up.

"Dr. Daisuke Ido. He is a cybernetics physician or cyberphysician, a doctor who specializes in operations on cyborgs who lived in The Scrapyard. Ido also had a second line of work as a hunter-warrior, a bounty hunter." explains the Major, "He is a former citizen of Tiphares, the great floating city suspended over The Scrapyard. He is responsible for restoring Alita after finding her in the Tiphares dump heap, a massive pile of garbage ejected from Tiphares."

"He's now a citizen of Machina." says Yukito, "He remembers us, well most of us. He doesn't anything after his death by Zapan, so he doesn't known me."

The other three Ido girl places comforting hands on there sisters.

The object on the desk beeps again.

"The Patrols are in."

The first is a young woman standing five foot nine with cold blue eyes and long straight blond hair that falls to just above her shoulders.. She's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black vest with boots and black gloves. The other is an eight year old girl with brown eyes and long blue-purple hair. She's wearing a red shirt with white over-halls and a winged yellow cape with the name Arale on it. She also wears sneakers.

"Toriyama Team: Android 18 and Arale Norimaki. Report."

"Nothing important on this mission. The village was abandoned and the only remaining life were a few Jack O Lantern monsters."

"They were fun to play with." chirp Arale

The next two are a sixteen year old woman with amber eyes and long brown hair and a ten year old with lavender eyes and hair. The first is dressed in a red and gold outfit with one black clad left leg, red boots with ankle protectors, and long black gloves. The other is a dark blue over light blue outfit with white leggings, brown cowboy boots, and powder blue gloves. She also wears a red ribbon around her neck and her hair is in an odd style with the braid hanging from the right side.

"ES Team. Éclair and Lumière. Report."

"Six more silver-skin gynoids." says Éclair, "Like how many people were into robot Fetish!".

The Mayor wonders how someone around two hundred fifty years can be so immature, then she remembers this girl also had her memories erased multiple times. Vast strength, regeneration, and energy projection, but can be so childish.

"I managed to obtain a large amount of computer data from there human homes that could be of us." says Lumière, the professional one, with a controlled mind, wit and her ability to control any computer unit. She may look like a child, but she's two hundred years old and unlike her partner, possesses all of her memories.

"You also found those bottles of wine."

"Those are mine."

The Mayor sometimes wonders about her agents, like three or five times a day. I bet monkey face Aramaki is laughing at me from somewhere, she thinks with a sigh.

The next is a group of three. A young man dressed in light blue armored body suit with dark blue robotic feet, hands, and lower torso. He also wears a two-tone blue helmet that leaves his face exposed and his right arm ends in hi tech cannon. The second one is similar with dark purple instead of light blue and red instead of dark blue. He has yellow scarfs on his neck appearing like a cape and fins extending from his helmet. He also has a white crotch area and a green gem in the forehead. The third is the strangest of the three. A bug-eyed malfunctioning robot dressed in a cheap zip-up green dog suit with black ears, legs, and tail, which is useless since the robot is bipedal.

"Team Light. Megaman, Zero, and GIR? What is GIR doing here??" says Motoko glaring at the dancing defective robot.

"Sorry Major." says Megaman, "He followed us on the mission and on the way here."

"Report."

"It's confirmed, the nuclear sites are empty." says Megaman, "We arrived at the Spent Fuel Pool. According to the reading, a week after Halloween, the emergency generators ran out of diesel and the cooling system shut down. The entire building was destroyed but the massive cloud of radioactive steam that should have resulted was absorbed by the red sky."

"That confirms Data's theory that all of the world's nuclear power is being absorbed the red sky phenomenon." says the Major, "I guess it's a good thing considering we don't want massive world wide cancer."

The last two to enter are a thin man standing six feet tall with red eyes and wild brown hair covering one eye and a thin woman standing five foot nine with green eyes and blond hair. They are both dressed in red uniforms with a red coat with four gold buttons, red pants, and gold buckled black belts. They both wear long scarfs, knee high black boots and the man carries a gun in his holster on the right side.

"Team 009. Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 and Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003. Report."

Joe walks forward and places a group of photos in the Major';s hands.

"We found this group of children in a town to the East. Scanners indicate they are cyborgs but at a 21st century level with shortened life spans and conditioning to be child assassins."

The photos are of five children, each marked by name in white on the front. A twelve year old with long black hair and blue eyes, named Angelina aka Angelica. A twelve year old with blue and long black hair with clips. Fleda Claes Johansson Aka Cleas. A ten year old with short brown hair. Henrietta. A boyish thirteen year old with short blond hair and blue eyes. Rico. A thirteen year old girl with blue eyes, dark skin, and long blond hair in two ponytails. You can also tell she's wearing a black leather jacket. The name reads Triela.

"The sixth girl is also cyborg, but not from the same 's some form of bioweapon containing nanomachines that allow her to morph parts of her body into various tools and weapons. The previous five are government built in there world, but Eve is far more advance and powerful."

The last photo is an eleven year old girl with purple eyes and long golden blond hair. She's dressed in a Gothic black dress. The name is Eve.

"The first five will need extensive psychological treatment and even some memory reconstruction due to the chemicals used in there creation. There bodies will cybernetic replacement if there going to live for more than a couple of years.'

'As for number six, she may be a genetically engineered bio-weapon, but all she's missing is her friend Sven. I'm posting a note to th patrols and information brokers to be on the look out for Sven Vollfied and Train Heartnet. They are close to parents as this girl gets."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Tour - The Regions**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Leon Garcia de Asturias lead Dark Fantasy Group, Inuyasha Group, Power Pack, and X-Babies to the observation deck.

There guide is a woman named Clea. She's an android resembling a tall, beautiful woman with long straight hair Her entire body including her eyes and hair are beautiful clear crystal, which is clear to see since she isn't wearing any form clothing. The rest of the group doesn't seem to care as there are far more important things in Halloween World

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you?" asks Kira Darc.

"I am a human mind in the body of Glass Crystal Machine. I was was forced into this existence against my will by my own vain mother. I worked as a waitress on the Galaxy Express hoping to make enough money to buy my original body back. I died before I had the chance sacrificing myself for another." says Clea, "I have been reborn in this world and while I will never have my original body, I will soon have a warm, living body. I miss the ability to feel so badly."

"OK." says Kira, "So what's on our part of the Tour."

"The others are seeing Security, you get to see the regions. The different Civilian areas of Machina."

One of the window turns out to be a monitor and shifts from the view outside the building showing the wall and various towers surrounding the central to a map of Machina. She presses one of her clear glass fingers on the screen and an image appears.

The first image is a family of robots at a local park.

The first is a robot boy with a cylindrical design. he has large brown eyes, black "hair" coming to two points. He also has painted black pants with a reflective waist band and red boots. His sister looks like a smaller version with the points of her hair being on left and right, instead of front and back. She wears a pink dress and black shoes. His mother is brown eyes and curled shoulder length brown hair. She wears a white dress covered by an yellow apron. The father is overweight with black hair with an antenna and mustache. He's also dressed in a brown business suit.

There a beautiful girl holding the boy's hand. She's around the boy's age with blue eyes and yellow blond hair reaching her shoulders and a red dress with a blue ribbon around her waist. There's also a very tall, very muscular warrior with dark skin, dark eyes, and golden helmet hair. He also has a gold eye ridge and is dressed in black like a fantasy warrior knight. His wife is like a life-size doll with dark eyes and short blond hair. She's dressed in white dress with a head dress and lace hanging like spider webs.

The ID scanner comes online and locks onto the boy.

Astro Boy (Atom)

Uran (Astro's sister)

Mr and Mrs. Tezuka (Astro/Uran''s parents)

Nikki (Astro's girl friend)

Atlas (Astro's brother)

Livian.(Atlas's wife).

"Reploids Region - Robots with complete free will and thought processes comparable to that of humans. They also include full prosthetic cyborgs, people who are machines except for there brains and even bioroids, which are organic androids like constructed clones."

Two more people arrive, one looks excitable, the other looks worried.

The excitable one is an attractive teenager with a shapely build, pale skin, green eyes, and hot pink hair that falls to her knees. She dresses in casual clothing, but usually wears red Converse sneakers. Suddenly, mechanical "cat ears" snap out from the base of her skull.

Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume.

NK-1124 Android Cat Girl.

Delivery Girl.

Status: Late for Tezuka Delivery

The worried one is a woman with golden eyes and chin-length golden hair spread out like downward pointed wings. She's dressed a black bikini top with buckled neck and straps around the arms and chest, long black gloves with metal knuckles and wrist bands, black legging secured by straps, knee high grey boots, and red leather shorts with a locking belt. She also wears a red leather jacket and black wrap around visor

Naomi Armitage

Third-type android - Assassinoid Hybrid Model

Machina Police Officer

Status: Late for Daughter's birthday.

"Sorry, I have to be going, Nuku-Nuku." says Tarawiel reading lips in whisper, "Next time bring your Map. I can't believe I have to go the party in This outfit!"

Clea presses another part of the map and the screen changes.

It now shows a massive apartment building with many androids, mostly gynoids - female androids.

In the front of the building is a group of young woman around a motorcycle. The owner is dark shoulder-length blue-gray hair with long brown hair dressed in biker jump suit. The second is a underage girl with green hair and a very cute dress. The third is a woman with blond hair and green eyes dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. The fourth is a woman with dark brown hair in a blouse and shirt. The fifth and final is a woman with long silver hair done in a white dress.

Sylvie

33-S "Sexaroid" Boomer

Mechanic - Motorcycle

Status: Day Off

Anri

33-S "Sexaroid" Boomer

Secretary

Status: Day Off

Lou

33-S "Sexaroid" Boomer

Bar Tender

Status: Day Off

Meg

33-S "Sexaroid" Boomer

Bar Tender

Status: Day Off

Nam

33-S "Sexaroid" Boomer

Secretary

Status: Day Off

"The Dollhouse. It apartment complex for sentient former servants. Some where treated as slaves in there world and are now enjoying freedom. Others obtained sentience after interacting with other various forms of technology."

A young man exits the building surrounded by three very busty women.

The man is eighteen year old standing five foot five one hundred twenty one pounds with brown eyes and brown hair with Blonde in the front. He's currently dressed in a black shirt and blue pants covered gold-lined pale blue hitoe (jacket) tied with an obi (sash).

The first woman is a fifteen year old standing five foot one, ninety nine pounds with green eyes and long dark blue/purple haired covered by a yellow bandanna. She's dressed in tight black pants, a billowing white shirt, and yellow gloves.

The second woman is a fifteen to seventeen year old standing four foot eleven, one hundred pounds with long purple hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in fancy billowing dress with a large bow in her hair.

The third woman is a eighteen year old woman standing tall with a dark tan, red eyes, and long red hair tied in a ponytail on the top of her head. She is dressed the most scantily with a tight blue sleeveless body suit exposing her cleavage and stomach, a orange-rim red jacket open to reveal her breasts and tied with a tight orange sash around her waist, and red fighting gloves.

Otaru Mamiya

Human

Engineering student/Master

Status: Vacation

Lime

Saber Marionette android - Maiden Circuit

Otaru's Servant

Status: Working Vacation

Cherry

Saber Marionette android - Maiden Circuit

Otaru's Servant

Status: Working Vacation

Bloodberry

Saber Marionette android - Maiden Circuit

Otaru's Servant

Status: Working Vacation

"Hey! I thought you said they were free!"

"They are. Those three are more than willing to serve him and they never listen when he protests."

The younger members of the group don't get it, but the older certainly do.

Another two exit the building.

The first is a young girl with blue eyes and long light green hair. She also has a segmented body like a doll and has two cat ear antenna on her head. She's dressed in school uniform and holding a large bag.

The other is a fifteen to sixteen year old standing five foot with amber eyes and long white blond hair reaching her feet like a pair of wings. She's dressed in a brown school dress with brown shoes. She also had odd machine ears.

Chachamaru Karakuri

Humanoid Robot. Magical Baseline.

Machina veterinarian

Status: Enroute

Chi

Persocom Android Chobit-Class

Chachamaru's Ward

Status: Enroute

Clea presses the map and the image changes again.

The image is far from the almost human apartment complex resembling a giant industrial complex filled with factories and warehouses. Several groups are familiar from the Gates, but there are many other types of machines

Cyberdyne 850 series Model 101M

Sentinel Mk VI

Cylon

ED-202 Urban Combat Droid

"The Hive. A group of non-sentient robots connected by a hive mind caused by nanotechnology. They lack the needed ability to become fully sentient so they are connected to the hive to prevent them from becoming a threat.'

A man walks out of a building and inspects the others. He's a cyborg with a bald head, mottled skin, and a dark color right eye. His tall, athletic body is covered in dark gray metallic armor with a rectangular piece on the back of the head and a machine monocle over his left eye emitting teal/green light.

Borg One

29th century Borg Drone

Hive Mind King

Status: Online

"There sentient leader is Borg One. He's an advanced drone of pseudo-race of cyborgs known as the Borg He was created in 2375 when a former Borg drone Seven of Nine's nanoprobes were fused with the ship Doctor's 29th century mobile emitter in a transporter accident. He let himself die to protect others, so he was chosen to control the Hive."

"What is a hiv mine?" says Cyke

"Many bodies, a single mind." says Inuyasha, remembering Naraku. Naraku has been a multitude of demons, a vast composition of evil, fused together and controlled by a single dark mind.

Clea presses the map again and the screen shows huge warehouses and airplane hangers.

"Mech Bay. It use to be Mech Base until the Electro Event. This is the place for people who dressed as zords and giant mecha from anime and were transformed into giant machine with trapped souls. In case where the soul survived, they are converted into sentient machines. If the soul didn't survive, the transformed body is given to a pilot or as a new body."

Gundam OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon

ZGMF-X19A 8 Justice Gundam

SYSTEM Turn A-99 (WD-M01) Turn A Gundam "Turn A Gundam"

LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa

.

LFO (Light Finding Operation) Terminus typeB303 Devilfish

Patlabor AV-98 Ingram

GR-00X Prototype Garland

"Wait a minute!?" says Kira, "Why does the Turn A-99 have a mustache!?"

"That... I don't know."

The group sweat-drops.

Suddenly, a silver robotic dinosaur like a t-rex with red eyes runs by with something in his mouth. He's followed a gold humanoid robot.

The screen pauses and rewinds and pauses again showing the dinosaur-like machine. The object in it's mouth is cylindrical and gold in color.

Sieg

Organoid

Troublemaker

Status: Making Trouble

The screen plays and pause again. This time showing a gold humanoid robot missing one leg and hopping after Sieg

C-3PO, nicknamed Threepio

3PO-series Protocol Droid

Prank Victim

Status: In Trouble

The screen then shifts back to real time and Clea pulls out a small radio hidden in her glass hair.

"Central, we have another looper computer virus. Looks like another strain of Roadrunner."

Sweat-drops around.

"What was the Electro Event you mentioned?" asks Captain Hitsugaya, "

"Machina has the most powerful electrical grid in the new world. We have managed to find sources of energy in ethanol engines, solar power stations designed to handle Red Sky radiation, hydro-electric plants, geothermal plants, and even more exotic technology such as matter/anti-matter annihilators and extra-dimensional couplers. We have been managed to supply power without it being effected by the Red Sky phenomenon.'

'This attracted a group of scavengers possessing electrokinesis - The ability to control, generate and absorb electrical fields, mentally manipulating electricity. The group lead by Maxwell Dillon, a comic book super villain known as Electro, managed to get into Machina during a repairs to the East Wall after a major giant monster attack.'

'Electro and his group tried to absorb massive amounts of energy from the grid and were nearly unstoppable due to the barrier they managed to erect. Then, the Red Sky reacted.

Clea presses the screen and makes a key board appear on the screen. She clicks several of the buttons and a new window screen activates.

It shows a slightly fuzzy video of a man floating in the air, while a group of other oddly dressed men form a circle on the ground. A pale misty translucent dome covers the area, with interior edge of the barrier a couple of feet from the circle.

The man is five foot eleven with glowing blue eyes and dressed in green and yellow costume with a zig-zag lightning bolt theme. His face is covered by a mask with five lightning bolts forming a star shape. He's currently laughing insanely as lightning shoots from the ground into his body and crackles across the surface of the sphere.

Above the dome, the Red Sky is rippling with light and a spot directly above the center of the dome is swirling and crackling with supernatural black lightning.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of black lightning strikes the dome, then breaks threw hitting Electro.

What happens is something small children shouldn't see, so the group covers the eyes of the X-Babies and the Power Pack.

As Electro glows like a star, he begins to burn. His costume and brown hair are first to burn away, followed by his skin and muscle tissue. Finally, the fiery skeletal remains ignite into white flame and explodes across the sky.

The dome of the energy barrier glows white then collapses to a single point sucking in massive amounts of dirt, rock, and rubble. Finally, it detonates into a massive explosion. The screen then goes blank.

"Thankfully it was an abandoned part of the old city. The red sky caused the group's energy barrier to implode, then explode. It created a massive circular crater, which was filled by water from broken lines and heavy rains forming Machina Lake and the nearby Mech Base became Mech Bay, which is good since we now have numerous aquatic machines."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Security**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerith Gainsborough walks out of the security office as the others decide to take a break. She notices a coffee maker and quickly makes her way too it.

It's a little know fact is trauma of Halloween World causes constant stress that manifests as obsessions and addictions. Aerith as healer for the most part, couldn't become an alcoholic or addictive to extremely harmful compounds, so she ended up as a caffeine addict.

As she drinks her coffee, she hears a faint sound. It sounds like the soft crying of a child, so she follows the sound to a small garden filled with strange, but beautiful flowers. Sitting near the garden is the crying child dressed in a little leather coat and holding a katana bigger than he is.

A tall child with very long silver hair that turns at her foot steps. He had a very feminine face making it hard to tell if he's a little boy or a little girl and his wide eyes are mako green.

Aerith steps back in shock as she realizes who this child is. Sephiroth.

She remembers how she died, impaled from behind by Sephiroth's sword while trying to use the White Materia to summon the ultimate white spell Holy to stop Sephiroth ultimate black magic Meteor. It was only after she was reborn in this world did she learn Sephiroth's complete history.

Sephiroth's mother, Lucrecia Crescent was a scientist who worked for the Shinra. She was the assistant to Professor Hojo, Sephiroth's father. Lucrecia had agreed to enlist in the Shinra experiment called the Jenova Project. The Jenova Project was meant to give birth to a child whose mother was injected with Jenova cells. Vincent Valentine at the time was their escort to Nibelheim, where they would begin the experiment. Vincent loved Lucrecia, but she didn't love him in the same way. He confronted them saying that the experiment was wrong, especially on Lucrecia. Lucrecia had premonitions that her son would lead to destruction, but still continued with the birth of Sephiroth.

Hojo and others thought Jenova was the last Cetra when in reality it was the Calamity in the Skies, an extraterrestrial life form that fell to the planet Gaea long ago, infecting the Cetra and taking the forms of others to kill, and tried to drain the planet of all life. Sephiroth grew to be one of the most powerful warriors in the world, an elite General of ShinRa's company, and hero to many.

When Sephiroth learned he and his mother Jenova were nothing more than science experiment. The horrible truth drove Sephiroth genocidal insane, brutally murdering the 'traitors' of the Planet; the regular humans. He is responsible for the death of Cloud's mother and Tifa's father. He injured Tifa and Zack while was mortally wounded himself by Cloud. But Sephiroth dived into the Lifestream below the reactor with Jenova's head on him.

Everyone thought he was dead, but in truth, Sephiroth drifted through the Lifestream and ends up in the Northern Crater. He manipulated the rest of Jenova to take on his appearance, taking over Jenova's body and used it to kill President ShinRa.

Taking Cloud and company on a wild goose chase with his "puppets", Sephiroth had them get the Black Materia which Cloud gave to him at the "Reunion" Sephiroth arranged at he Northern Cave.

Aerith even knows what happened after her death. The final battle with Sephiroth's other forms and his later resurrection by Kadaj. As he was defeated for the last time, Sephiroth told Cloud.

"I will... never be a memory."

"Who are you?"

Aerith look at the boy who was forced back his tears and managed to ask her a question.

"I heard a child crying and I was worried."

"What are you saying?" says the child Sephiroth, "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"

Aerith moves closer and kneels next to him. The boy tries hard to hide his emotions, but Aerith can clearly see his pain and loneliness.

"I want to know you." says Aerith, placing her hand on the side of Sephiroth's face wiping away the boy's tears, " The real you."

Sephiroth begins his story. How he found himself inside a crater to the far north dressed in the same clothing he wears now. How he had to fight horrors and survive as he traveled south. He encountered a couple of towns,. but the people avoided him and thought he was one of the demons. Finally, he ended up in Machina and ended up in th care of the emotionless robots. He hoped they would let him play with the other children, but the machines keeping saying his files haven't cleared. As Sephiroth breaks down and cries, Aerith holds him and wonders how this world can make things so complicated.

Soon, a voice over the intercom informs Aerith that her group is wondering where she is. She tells Sephiroth that she will be back soon and Sephiroth looks at the flowers and comes to a decision.

A few minutes after Aerith leaves, he gets up and leaves the garden. An emotionless droid near the door tries to stop him, but is cut to pieces by Sephiroth's blade.

"Out of my way." says Sephiroth walking pass the smoking remains. " I'm going to see my mother."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 10

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to Readers on Sports Manga

Ryoma Echizen will be the only "Prince of Tennis" character. I have a intense dislike of Sports, including Manga based on them. I didn't like "Eyeshield 21" in Shonen Jump or the Intro to" Slam Dunk" in a magazine, and I could barely read the first few chapters of "Hikaru no Go".

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick Thanks to my Readers, the Life Blood of my Halloween World Stories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 11: CHASER AND CHASED Part 4B**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rebirth of the Gods**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A deity is a preternatural or supernatural being, who is always of significant power, worshiped, thought holy, divine, or sacred, held in high regard, or respected by human beings. There have been many deities in the past, but as there worshipers have been lost they have been reduced in power.

Most gods draw there power from faith, a combination of spiritual and psychic energies given by there belief and dedication. There followers can only draw power from them, because they first gave him or her that power to begin with. Some Gods exist without followers, but are not as powerful as those with them under most circumstances.

In another world during the dark ages, humanity wanted something to explain why they suffered and there combined will created the Ideal of God. That god in turn created five god-like demons to make humanity suffer. The God's Hand caused wars an corrupted mankind into demons, fulfilling there desire for a cause of there suffering.

Now with the world's rebirth in chaos and spirit, the ancient gods walk the earth once more. The celestial and cosmological gods walked changed, as the sun, moon, sky, and weather have changed. The cthonic gods of earth, sun, ocean and water, and underworld and the night continue to change as there aspects change. Those Gods that represent the human sphere such as justice, knowledge or wisdom are changed with humanity.

The chaos magic that enveloped the world, has increased the powers of Anansi, Coyote, and other tricksters. In Africa, Anansi the Spider Trickster walks before the eyes of the West African people. In East Asia, the deities of China, Japan, and Korea awaken to a world once more needing them. In Australia, the Australian Aboriginal deities now stand on Ayers rock. In Europe, the Celtic and Greeco-Roman deities rise after centuries to once more spread there influence. In South America, people can only watch as a giant snake with feathery wings flies over there former cities.

There are also new deities that have appeared. The Powers That Be, the enigmatic and ancient forces that assist the side of good in the world before Halloween, now have to face deities from other dimensions once perceived as fiction.

Corellon Larethian, god of elves, magic, music, and arts appears for those who dressed as elves. He is followed by Boccob, god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight; Garl Glittergold, god of gnomes, humor, and gem-cutting; Gruumsh, god of orcs; Moradin, god of dwarves; Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld; Yondalla, goddess of halflings; and Pelor, god of sun, light, strength and healing

Three women who dressed as Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd from the anime series Oh My Goddess! have become the beginning of a new Yggdrasil, a computer/tree that runs the universe.

Those who possesses or became Pokémon have summoned Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon universe and with him come the other legendary creatures such as the time-manipulating Dialga, physical reality manipulating Palkia, and lord of the death Giratina.

One member of The Powers That Be stares in shock at one new deity. It resembles a mass of long thin yellow - white tendrils and spherical mass of dead animal tissue and stares back at the PTB deity with two eyeballs on stocks, while extending it's tentacle-like arms.

The Flying Spaghetti Monster has come.

The FSM turns an eyeball to Invisible Pink Unicorn as if to ask, "What's his problem?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yubaba's Bathhouse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bus Beta - Cordelia's Crew has arrived at Yubaba's bathhouse resort and they have made arrangements. There were several issues, but each one has been dealt with.

The first issue is the main thing on Yubaba's mind other than her son, Money. Sunnydale predicted a magical fantasy town might be interested in jewels and gold like treasure and GP in the games. Cordy had Sunnydale's gold melted down by HolyForge into 1 oz minted bars and coins the size of a South African 1 oz Krugerrand. They were then put in metal chests sealed into a sealing scroll, then placed in a scroll container hidden on the Bus.

A few coins was more than enough to pay them off.

The second issue is the smell given off by live humans, an annoying stench to spirits. That was solved in three ways. The scent would vanish after eating spirit world food for several days, so they masked there scents with perfume and the scents of there less human members.

Yubaba said she rather smell the odd dead smell coming from the chiropterans and vampires or even Ripley's odd serpent smell than the foul stench of living humans. At least they didn't smell like the pollution contaminated river spirit, she once mistook for a stench spirit.

The last issue was space. They needed to find a place where they wouldn't bother the other customers. It was the myobu Kitsune Clan that offered to help and allowed the mostly humans to stay next to them. The shinobi of Konohagakure were surprised to meet a kind Kyubi no Kitsune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Medical**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Medical area of Yubaba's bathhouse, Gaara, Urahara, Minato, Sakura, and Hinata tend to Naruto, Carrot, Kyuzou, and Schmendrick. There are also several Yuna (slug women) dressed in white and pink uniforms and a white coated Doctor.

"Dr. Otoha, how is Naruto?" asks Minato looking at his son's form on the bed.

Dr. Otoha is a tall man with thick dark brown hair and shining eyes. He wears a white doctor's coat and serves as one of the spirit world's healers, when not fighting for his city as Karas. In his human life, he was the product of incest between his mother and his brother who was the local yakuza boss. He suffers from congenital insensitivity to pain which lends to his merciless reputation as his brother's enforcer. As Karas, he protects the city of Shinjuku as the spirit driving a transforming suit armor. When he was reborn in this new world, he became the Karas for the new Shinjuku.

His assistant is a modern Amefurikozou, a rain youkai resembling an anthropomorphic snail boy wearing a raincoat

"His energy is recovering faster than anything I have encountered." says the doctor, helping the sleeping Naruto drinking a glowing green liquid, "I mostly tend to Youkai in Shinjuku, but this boy seems part kitsune."

"Shinjuku? If I remember my world map, that is on the other side of the ocean." states Gaara.

"Correct. The material world and the spirit world don't have the same dimensions or physics." says Urahara, "The place with denser spiritual pressure is found more often, like the gravity of a star warping space. A person can enter the spirit world at any point but will end up relatively the same place for any given area. An example is Susanoo, the Japanese god of the seas, once drove the sun goddess Amaterasu into Ame-no-Iwato (The cave of the sun god). This caused the sun to hide for a long period of are many places called Ame-no-Iwato in Japan, but only one in the spirit world."

"Boring." comes Carrot's voice.

The group turns to see Carrot awake on his bed next to Kyuzou and Schmendrick.

" take time to heal." states the doctor, "Kyuzou will be healed in a couple of days. Carrot is nearly healed, he mostly suffered from the strain of absorbing the dark Kyubi's power."

"Naruto had problems with Kyubi's chakra before." says Sakura, "When he started using the fourth tail, he lost control and couldn't determine friend or foe. The chakra also put a strain on his cells, regenerating them over and over, shortened his life span."

"He no longer has to worry about that." says Urahara, "He no longer has a living physical body for the chakra to effect."

The group turns to see a regal woman enter the room. She's a tall beautiful woman with pale skin and long white-blond hair reaching her ankles and tied into nine ponytails at the end. She's dressed in black kimono with yellow flowers and a very long white obi (sash). Over her shoulder is a a gold-white fur wrap, which the group quickly realizes is a mass of fox tails!

The Yuna drop to there knees in respect.

"Lady Kiiro Genkou."

The group can feel the woman's spiritual pressure and recognize the name of the ancient nine tailed sage/patriarch of the Myobu Kitsune (Celestial Foxes).

"Why have you come?" says Gaara, while beneath his sand armor he's pale in fear.

"I heard of the rampage of the kyubi nogitsune and wished to learn the story."

Minato steps forward and explains.

"Years ago, my home the village hidden in the leaves was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the greatest of the nine tailed beasts that terrorized our world. I was the Fire Shadow, the village leader, and as Hokage I protected my village. I used a forbidden technique to summon the death god to seal the fox at the cost of my own life. An object or adult wouldn't be able to hold the fox, so it had to be sealed in a newborn child. i couldn't ask another family, so I sealed the Fox in my own son Naruto. As I died, I hoped with naivety he would be treated as a hero.'

'He grew up without me or his mother Kushina, who died in child birth. He grew up hated by most of the village, who only saw the fox, but he still fought to be accepted and to prove himself.'

'When Naruto appeared in this world, the strange energies reacted with the seal and unleashed the fox. Thanks to Naruto's friend Gaara we were able to separate the fox from Naruto."

"Very Interesting." says the Lady, she turns to Hinata, "Tell me, young human, was Naruto a trickster in his youth."

"Yes." says Hinata, blushing, "He liked to play pranks. He once covered the Hokage monument in Graffiti."

Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sweat drops. "His mother was an energetic tomboy when she was younger. We both liked pranks our selves."

"Did Naruto play a prank involving transforming into a woman?" asks the Lady.

That question causes several people to face fall into the ground.

"Yes." says a red faced Hinata, "He calls it his Oiroke no Jutsu (Art of the Centerfold). He transforms into a naked woman to make perverts pass out."

Sakura looks embarrassed. Gaara doesn't know what to say. Minato has a clubbed-with-a-two-by-four look. Urahara is holding back a laugh. The Doctor looks like he's trying to ignore everything.

"Does he have an obsession with a form of food?"

"He loves Ramen." replies Hinata

"Does he often make a face like this?" says the Lady show a narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones

"When he's confused." says Hinata

"Why are you asking Hinata these questions?" asks Sakura

"It is because Hinata loves to observe him." says the Lady.

Hinata manages the impossible and does a full body red blush. Her crush had been found out and in front of Naruto's father!

"The questions refer to the traits the kitsune. Wild foxes are tricksters who cast illusions and the most common prank is turning into women. The obsession with a single food is a common trait amongst hanyou. Those combined with the spiritual traces I detect makes me believe Naruto is now part Kitsune."

The reactions differ from person to person.

Sakura concludes it doesn't make much a difference. She still Naruto's friend even with the Kyubi sealed in him and after she was scratched by Naruto's feral Four Tailed form.

Hinata wouldn't care even if she didn't pass out from embarrassment.

Minato looks a little sad at Naruto still being stuck with the fox and a little worried what Kushina will do with him when he meets her next.

Gaara thinks about it and decides being part youkai has to be better than having one sealed inside you. His friendship with Naruto is never in question.

Urahara isn't bothered about it. Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura is an anthropomorphic canine, his best friend Yuruichi turns into a cat, and her student Ichigo is a Vizard, a shinigami (death god) possessing the powers of a Hollow (evil spirit)

"I'll adjust the herbal mixtures" says Dr. Otoha He's a incest born former yakuza freak who becomes a living suit of tengu-style armor that can become a armored car or a fighter plane, he has no right to throw stones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Women's Bath**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Hinata, ordered out by Dr. Otoha and the Lady join Anko, Ino, Tenten, and Sheena in the baths. This bath is large enough for eight people to fit with comfort. The four women resting in the green-color mineral water watch as Hinata and Sakura disrobe.

"How are they?" asks Ino

" take time." says Hinata, "Kyuzou will be healed in a couple of days. Carrot is nearly healed. Naruto-kun just needs rest according to the doc and Urahara."

The two then notices two new faces in the pool.

One is a dark skinned woman standing five foot one with a large bust, gold yellow cat-like eyes and long dark purple hair. She has her hair pulled back and she holds a small bladed weapon resembling a kodachi or wakizashi.

She is Yoruichi Shihouin. She is former shinigami (death god) captain of the 2nd Division, commander of the secret mobile corps, and corps commander of the corrections corps. She is also the first female and the 22nd generational head of the Shihouin family, one of the four noble families. She gave up her high status to help her childhood friend Kisuke Urahara escape from the Soul Society.

She is an extremely skilled warrior of a high ranking family and possesses many abilities and skills. She possesses the ability to shape-shift into an extremely fast cat. She is a master of flash steps (Shunpo), a high speed movement ability. She has mastered this ability to such an extent that she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out entire special forces squadrons in moments earning the title Shunshin (Flash Master/Goddess of Flash). She is also skilled in flash cry (Shunko), a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and kido (demon art). It concentrates high-pressure kido energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. It can also be used to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement.

The other a woman with hip-length with an even larger bust, green eyes, red facial marks, and lime green hair. She also has a skull-like mask with horns on the top of her head.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank, commonly known as Nel Tu, is the former Third Espada. The Espada are a group of powerful arrancar, consisting of ten members at any given time, ranked in order of strength. An arrancar is a hollow that has removed its mask and gained shinigami powers. A hollow is a soul that loses its heart and becomes a soul-eating monster which are cleansed by Shinigami.

When Nel Tu first entered the bath she was a small child with short hair and a cartoony skull on her head, but she transformed into her adult form after a few minutes absorbing the high amounts of spiritual energy particles contained in the water. She reverts to her child form often due to a sneak attack by two other Espada Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz that damaged her mask.

"Did you say Urahara, as Kisuke Urahara?" asks Yuruichi

"Kishi. Female version." replies Hinata

Yuruichi's eyes widen at the thought, then falls back laughing. Nel Tu looks at her "friend" and wonders if she's losing it.

"Me and Kisuke have been friends since we were children. I even helped him escape the Soul Society after he was tried for accidentally creating the Breakdown Sphere. The idea of Kisuke as a woman is amusing, I MUST meet her." explains Yuruichi

Nel Tu wonders if there is a female Ichigo Kurosaki out there and tries to imagine her. The stoic mature woman reverts to her child form and laughs until she nearly drowns herself..

In another area Cordy, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, and Kagura are enjoying another group bath.

"This is so weird." says Katara, "Not in a hundred years did I think I would share a bath with Princess of the Fire Nation."

"Halloween changed a lot of things. According to Lady Joyce and the other doctors, most of my original Cordelia Chase's DNA has been replaced with Azula." says Cordelia bending her head back.

"What's DNA?" asks Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, and Kagura

"Inside the smallest pieces of your body, called cells, there is a special code. Every living creature has this code, that determines physical traits and some of the mental traits. A person's DNA is half there mother's DNA and half there father's DNA. It like heritage and bloodlines."

"So I'm from Mom and Dad, and they were made from Grandpas and Grandmas, and they were made of Great-Grandpas and Great-Grandmas, and they were...."

**SPLASH**

Katara uses her water bending to stop the rambling acrobat. Ty Lee looks upset, the wind sorceress and the other two Fire Nation citizens looks grateful.

"According to the scientists, when it comes to the mind. First, the person gains skills, then memories, and finally personality. The amount is determined by personality and experiences with supernatural. There are many in Sunnydale that remember who they were before Halloween, even with Sunnydale being the center of the chaos wave.'

'They only gained skills to give movement to the costume and enough memories to understand those skills. Other people with weak wills or unable to understand the supernatural were completely consumed by there new personas."

"What about the soul?" asks Nel Tu

"A friend of mine, Willow, was transformed into Rukia Kuchiki. She retains her own mind, but her Zanpakuto is Sode no Shirayuki"

"Soul Cleaving Sword?" asks Mai

"It the sword used by Shinigami (Death Gods)." says Yuruichi, "It's the fighting part of there soul given form. It's used to perform konso, sending the souls of the dead to the Soul Society, and to cleanse Hollows, fallen souls that devour the souls of the living and the dead. They each have special powers released in what's called Shikai (First Release), such as Sode no Shirayuki's ability to manipulate ice. If the Shinigami is powerful enough they can release there full power in Bankai (Full Release)"

"Arrancar, Hollows who have removed there masks and gained Shinigami powers also have them." says Nel Tu, "We use them to seal away our Hollow powers until we which to release them using Resurrección."

"What is important" says Cordelia, "is part of her soul was changed. She not only contains body and mind, but part of her soul as well."

"Wait a minute! Does that mean your a soul-eating monster!?!? says Katara looking at child Nel Tu

"Hmmm... Yup." says Nel Tu, causing several to face fall into the water. "When we seal away our Hollow powers to gain Shinigami, we also seal away our hungry."

"Souls, including Hollows, can feed on ambient spiritual particles." says Yuruichi, "Soul Society and Hueco Mundo both have high concentration environments. It's strange, but this world's spiritual atmosphere is growing denser as the months go by. Soon, it will be stronger than the Soul Society of my world."

"I don't really care if she's soul taker." says Kagura, "My closest friend had the ability to steal souls."

"Thank You."

The group turns at the voice and find a small, pale girl with long white hair decorated with white flowers. She's dressed in a pure white kimono and obi, and carries a large hand mirror.

**"KANNA!"** yells Kagura.

Her name is Kanna, first of incarnation of Naraku. Her name means "Godless world" and she was created from mu (nothingness) with no yokai properties, presense, or emotions. Despite looking a like a little girl she is actually older than Kagura, she was created by the demon Naraku as a loyal weapon.

She possesses the ability to steal the souls of people who are reflected in her demonic mirror and then use the bodies as puppets to manipulate and attack others. She can also scry the world, reflect attacks directed her and fire destructive beams of light. The most powerful of the mirror's powers, however, is the ability to create a glass demon that can copy the abilities of whatever it happens to reflect. Kanna, however, receives all damage in the glass demon's stead. It was the last power she used before she was ordered by Naraku to commit suicide, shattering herself and the glass demon she was currently using into thousands of tiny shards.

"Hello, Kagura."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Large Pool Area**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Lavender Brown and Monet stare across the water at Rushuna. The big breasted woman loving the warm herbal water. They also stare because they say her remove a box work of ammo from between her cleavage.

Tsukasa is completely red, wondering if the water is too hot.

Ayeka has a twitch under her eye, the same twitch that appears when enjoying the Onsen created by Ryoko when both Ryoko and Mihoshi are there.

Kiyone, Hepzibah, and Ripley try to ignore the others.

Kiyone needs more R & R, especially from years of being a partner to that bubble head Mihoshi. After years of having her Galactic Police career in danger from the constant screw ups of her partner, she can finally relax. She may have been fighting demons and monsters for months, but it's been a vacation to the annoyed policewoman.

Hepzibah is wearing a pair of nose plugs. Her species have strong senses of smell and a language based on scents, but the spirit world is driving her senses crazy. What's worse is the mixed scents used by the others to hide there human smell. She doesn't want to offend Ripley 8, but the insect/serpent smell reminds her on a subconscious level of the Brood, a race of insect-like parasitic beings feared in her universe.

Ripley is glad to be clean since she was a long memory of dirt, grease, steam, and Xanomorph resin. Even if most of those memories belong to the original Ripley, her alien genetic memory makes it all clear to her. She made sure she didn't have any injuries from the rough trip before getting in the water since her blood is highly corrosive

The two high level vampire Queens Saya and Ceres, one of Chiropteran Queen, the other No Life Queen, talk about there types.

"So, your blood causes Chevaliers, those created from your sister's blood to crystallize and vis versa. " says Ceres, "The only way to remove the toxicity is to give birth and only one of your sister's servants can get you pregnant and vis versa."

"My sister Diva raped my adopted brother Riku, after I was forced to change him into a Chevalier. She gave birth to twins and we fought each other. The reason I survived was because her blood lost toxicity with there birth. I.. wanted to destroy the twins, but my other brother raised them. I awoke after hibernation to find them happy together. Sometimes I wonder if me and Diva could have been like that."

Saya sips sake (rice wine) from a dish near the pool.

"So what's your type like. I know you can regenerate from scraps, transform into bats and mist, and your strength is go great you can rip apart people like wet tissue. I know about powers, but what are you kind like on a personal level."

Ceres sweat drops. The only other Midian she knows is Alucard and how can you describe a heroic sociopathic magnificent bastard bad-ass with vast powers including the power to create armies our of his countless victims.

There is a long pause.

.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere far from Yubaba's Bathhouse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several dark figures in hooded black cloaks stand in a circle around a blue flame fire.

"The first bus has reached Machine City Machina." says one of them, "The other is a stone's throw away from Magic Town of Magia."

"Machina's technology and Sunnydale's diversity are a combined threat. The addition of Magia's mystical knowledge and power will increase the threat." says a second.

"The Kyubi should have eliminated them!" saus a third

"Create a distraction with minor forces and send in people to eliminate Bus Beta." says the first.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Men's Area**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao-gaeru and Bandai-gaeru (Blue frogs and green frogs) tend to the needs the few uninjured men.

Aang, Zuko, and Riku relax in the warm green-tinted water. They also have company.

On the other side of the pool is an outrageous looking man with dark eyes, a thick jaw, and thick black hair with side burns and thick eyebrows. He arrived wearing black pants, grey shirt, and a green vest with a green bandanna, a black sash, and black arm bands.

"So Rukia is in Sunnydale?"

"According to Cordelia, Sunnydale has become the crossroads of the new world. Nearly every colony eventually passes threw Sunnydale."

Genju Shiba is a member of a clan lost its status as one of the Noble Clans of the Soul Society. They lost there status after his brother Kaien and Kaien's wife were killed. He held on to a hatred for Shinigami until he learned Rukia was innocent and Kaien and Miyako had be possessed by a parasitic actually forced Rukia's sword into him to kill the Hollow.

"This world is so weird. My Earth magic is stronger, but it's harder to control. How's Rukia handling it?"

"According to Cordelia" says Zuko, thinking it weird to have a nicer person possessing his sister's body, "She wasn't dominant in the merging. Willow possesses all of Rukia's skills and memories, but Rukia personality only appears when she extremely excited or stressed.

Though Ganju is not a member of the Shinigami forces, he is of the Shiba clan and can fight on a level above that of an average Soul Reaper, but lower than that of the higher ranking seated officers. He possesses a Zanpakuto resembling resembles a meat cleaver or a Chinese Dadao. Ganju's sword skills are limited, so he relies primarily on his arsenal of fireworks, his agility, and his earth magic.

"I wonder if I can find Lord Inuyasha in Sunnydale?" comes a voice from a cup of water.

Myoga is a tiny creature, a flea youkai resembling a tiny balding old man with large eyes, a needle-like mouth and six arms. He's usually dresses in a tiny yellow kimono top and black hakama. Myoga is an old friend of InuYasha's father, Inu no Taishou, and was originally charged with guarding InuYasha's father's tomb. But when Sesshomaru came to it in order to look for the Tessaiga he fled and met up with InuYasha and Kagome. When he is not with the group, he is usually off gathering new information that can be useful. He's useful to heroes for information gathering, but he lacks any offensive or defensive powers/abilities meaning he's useless in a fight and a complete coward for the most part.

"I hope so, Myoga." says a tanuki in the pool next to him, "I hope I can find Miroku. This world is insane."

Hachiemon is a tanuki (raccoon dog) and resembles the Tanuki of legend, reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape-shifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded. Hachiemon is also a con artist who once sold fake seal and exorcisms in the form of his human friend, the pervert Buddhist Monk Miroku. He sometimes acts as transportation for Miroku, Inuyasha, and there friends, by transforming into a yellow blimp-like creature.

"Hate to say it, but even I'm missing the Mutt and the Monk" comes a voice from the door,. "I hope he's taking care of Kagome."

"Koga!" says Myoga

Koga is an alpha Okami (wolf youkai) and leader of the The Eastern Wolf Pack. He's an eighteen year old humanoid standing five foot seven with light blue eyes, pointed ears, and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wears blue curass (chest armor) with a grey wolf fur kilt, furry shoulder guards, and a furry headband. He also has a long wolf tail, fur covered lower leg guards, and fur arm bands.

"I found out Kagura is part of the Sunnydale group." he says with a grimace

Koga was the leader of a group of wolf youkai under attack by a group of bird youkai who called themselves the Birds of Paradise. The largest problem was the leader of the Birds possesses a shard of the shikon jewel and only Koga was able to fight back using shards to increase his speed. He was attracted to the miko Kagome initially because of her ability to see the shards in other youkai.

"Naraku's incarnation?" says Myoga

"Kagura is O.K." says Aang, "She said she would help me learning a few tricks with my air bending."

Later, his entire pack, excluding idiot clansmen Ginta and Hakkaku were slaughtered in a trap set by Naraku, which sent Koga on a quest for revenge.

When he awoke in this world, he found his youkai powers enhanced, granting him the strength, speed, and agility he possessed with shikon shards. He can even use a super powerful kick that can shatter boulders, even with the energy of the Shikon no Tama.

"I'll give her a chance. I don't want to charge in blindly like the mutt would." says Koga, remembering how many powerful members there are in that group, "You can't judge people by appearance in this land."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koi Pond**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The koi pond is a recent feature added to Yubaba's resort. It's a huge peaceful garden with a large crystal clear pond with many fish swimming it. There are several sakura trees, several bonzai, and a wood bridge going over the pond. On the other side of the pond is a door leading to a rock garden. It's a quiet place to watch the youkai koi fish swim and pass the time.

Seth Nightroad is with her brother Abel under one tree.

"It's so strange. It's like it was after the apocalypse in our world. The people are gathering into groups, but my colony is like Albion a mix of both human and non-human."

"There's a lot more diversity, Seth." says Abel, "Our world possesses normal humans, Bacillus vampires, and Crusniks which includes us. There were people who possessed some psychic ability being descendants of past genetic experiments and those who were experimented on, but most of our population was divided into humans and vampires. The people can't clear say light and dark with many shades of grey."

"I see what you mean." says Seth, then she smiles at her brother, "So, are all those women still after you?"

Abel face falls into the ground hard enough to knock loose a shower of blossoms from the tree.

Lust, Gluttony, and Arshes sit under another is eating a Japanese style meal with the manners of viking raider.

"Gluttony." says Lust with a little disgust

"Yes, Lust?" says the fat sin

"You need to learn manners." she says flicking a piece of food off her claws

"I wonder if a seal could help Gluttony suppress his hunger." says Arshes

"Seal?" says Gluttony with a little fear. Alchemic seals allowed Dante to control there minds and allowed others to destroy them by causing them to lose there red stones."Seals bad."

"I'm not talking about Alchemy, Gluttony." says Arshes, "I mean a symbol that will allow you to be full."

"Full?" says Gluttony, trying to understand the concept.

"Don't bother thinking Gluttony, you don't have the mind." comes a snide voice.

The three turn to see three more people walking towards them, three people Lust and Gluttony recognize. Three more Homunculi and members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

The first is a pale humanoid with cruel violet eyes and long dark green hair. His hair is wild resembling the leaves of a palm tree and going past his waist. He's dressed in a tight sleeveless black shirt exposed his mid-drift, black shorts, fingerless black gloves with wrist protectors and foot guards exposing the heel and toes

"Envy"

The second is a tall athletic man in his thirties with short black hair, black mustache, a turquoise right eye, and a left eye covered by a black eye patch. He wears a tight sleeveless black shirt, black pants, and black boots like a black ops soldier.

"Pride"

The third is a tall beautiful woman with green eyes and long dark brown hair covering one eye. She's dressed in tight flowing dark purple/black evening dress with long black gloves.

"Sloth"

"Lust. Gluttony." says Envy with sarcasm, "Your vocab must have been lost."

"Why are you here?" says Lust reedy to release her claws as the ultimate lance.

"Hell if I know! The last thing I remember was crushing my father between my jaws and the Gate appearing." says Envy

"The last I remember was evaporating after Fullmetal converted me into Ethanol." says Sloth

"It was Mustang who destroyed me." says Pride, "I never thought Roy had the strength."

"We woke up in a town to the East and followed a group into the Spirit World." says Sloth

"Well don't expect to find Dante." says Lust, "I don't think anybody dressed as a withered one woman for Halloween and she was even more unattractive than that phony priest Cornello"

"He tasted good." says Gluttony making the others stare for a moment.

Suddenly, the sound of bells alarm threw the resort

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the walls of the bathhouse, a legion of evil walks threw the water covering the ground.

Most of the monsters are Jack O Lanterns and Zombies.

The small army of pumpkin headed plant monsters have grown large from absorbing the water and there flames burn brightly even in the heavy not only produce balls and jets of burning wax that floats on the water, but can produce jets of water powerful enough to cut stone. There weakness is they are slower than they were on land since there bodies are filled with spirit-rich water.

The zombies come in two forms. The first are humans who drowned when the coast was flooded and the dams shattered, and are possessed by powerful demon spirits. They have blue-grey flesh and glowing eyes. The second group are zombies created on land, there flesh is almost rotting off there bones and are possessed by far weaker spirits. There spiritual energy was devoured by demons and other zombies that feed on there flesh, leaving little in the reanimated corpses.

Other in the legion include Preta, a type of supernatural being described in Buddhist, Hindu and Jain texts that undergoes more than human suffering, particularly an extreme degree of hunger and thirst. They are also known as Gaki or Jikininki. They are human-like spirits with sunken, mummified skin, narrow limbs, enormously distended bellies and long, thin necks. Normally, these "hungry ghosts" would be in waste and desert places of the earth feeding on human corpses. Today, they are possessed by an evil force to walk threw the waters of the spirit world and feed on the living and spiritual flesh.

They also includes skeletons, zombies that have lost there flesh and become bones animated by the dark spirits. They range from white bone weaklings animated by weak spirits unable to animate heavier flesh to black bone giants fueled by hundreds of deaths, who lost there flesh when there demonic energy burnt it off.

The legion also contains immense black monsters with white bone-like masks and a hole in there torso. The Hollows have come to devour all souls, living and dead, and don't need to be controlled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the walls of the bathhouse, two figures watch the beginning of the battle

One is gruesome thin humanoid dressed in black bondage outfit with a sticked neck, feathery shoulders, spiky black hair, long black feather wings, and bulging red eyes with yellow sclera. It's wide mouth is rapidly stuffed with apples

The other is larger humanoid (female, but you can't tell) with a body covered in rotting white bandages like a mummy. She has wide white wings, a pale face, and thick long white hair. One of her eyes is covered by the bandages, but the other is normal size, but yellow with a red pupil.

Ryuk and Rem are shinigami from a different world than the Rukia, Urahara, Yuruichi, and the others. They come from a world in which they watch the human world and write the human names in notebooks known as a Death Note. The Rules are simple to understand.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds).

When humans are killed by the Death Note the remaining life span is added to the Shinigami's own. If a person is thirty years old and will live to be ninety, but is killed by Death Note, the shinigami gains sixty years of life. It's also the greatest weakness of a Shinigami, as if a Shinigami uses there note to save the life a human, there entire life is added to humans turning the Shinigami into lifeless salt.

Ryuk is the shinigami who dropped a Death Note into the human world, which a man named Light would pick up. Acting out of pure boredom, Ryuk begins the adventure on a whim. It is stated that Ryuk obtained the second Death Note in the shinigami world from "tricking the old man" for another one. Ryuk was not Light's ally, and in fact declared in their first meeting that someday he (Ryuk) would write Light's name into his own Death Note. He did just that when Light was gunned down by the police after he was discovered to be Kira, the vigilante killer who had been slaying criminals world wide.

Rem is the female shinigami who first gave Misa (the second Kira) her Death Note and trades her for the Shinigami eyes (the ability to see a person's name and lifespan above the heads of humans). Similar to Ryuk, Rem possessed two Death Notes; however, she purposely gave one of them to Misa Amane. Rem inherited her second Death Note from Jealous, another shinigami who died when he saved Misa's life, and thought it only right to pass it on to Misa. Rem inherits Jealous' love for Misa as well and is prompt to defend Misa even at the cost of her life.

When they awoke in this world, they discovered the old rules of the Death Note have vanished. When they tried to write a person's name in the Death Note, the person nine times out of ten did not die. There costume persona died and was replaced by original persona. There human persona would die and be replaced by the costume. The Death Note would have no effect or the person would die then return to life. Some of people died, but they had ghosts that transformed into other spiritual creatures.

They quickly learned they can only absorb the lifespan of those that are permanently killed. This has problems, since while fearsome, able to fly, and can pass threw walls, void Shinigami are physically weak relying on the Death Notes.

"The apples in the place are good." says Ryuk, "Too bad the number of living is so low."

"Don't you think you should be worrying about those invading undead." says Rem, near growling, "Ever since Halloween we've been vulnerable. We can't even find Misa and that bastard Light."

"I'm not worried. That man is doing the work and loving it."

The man in question is an extremely menacing man stands six foot seven and half, a hundred ninety eight pounds with wild and aggressive, insane black eyes with one covered by an eye-patch and long black hair done in spikes with tiny bells at the end. He wears a loose white kosode, a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi sash common with all Shinigami, but he also wears a shredded edged (from combat) haori with the number eleven inside a rhombus on the back. He also carries an old sword, it is a very long seemingly worn-down and dull blade with a guard that extends inward from its center.

This self-centered and violent man is the feared Captain of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi lives for battle, evidenced by his method of attaining his rank when he killed the previous Captain in a duel and took his haori. He enjoys a good fight more than even weakens himself in an effort to make any fight last longer, such as his hair bells and his energy-draining parasite eye patch He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite his group being the most bloodthirsty of the Thirteen Squad Captains (Gotei 13), they have a code of ethics, though different from the set rules of Soul Society.

Though he literally lives for battle, Kenpachi has shown human emotion and caring for two things: his lieutenant Yachiru (who is one of the few people he is shown to care for, along with Ikkaku, Yumichika) and his name, which he gave himself. Following his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, in a rare moment of sorrow, Kenpachi talks about the pain of not having a name (as he lived his childhood and early adult years without one), and feels guilty that his sword isn't acknowledged by its name.

The last thing he remembers was a very enjoyable battle with Arrancar Nnoitra Jiruga ending in the death of the rude and lecherous battle loving chauvinist. He enjoys the numerous demons and people to fight, but he's beginning to miss Yachiru.

Currently, he's using his Zanpakuto to slice members of the invading army into little pieces. The soul forged weapon looks thin, but it slices threw rotting flesh and bone like a sharpened scythe threw rotting reeds. The worn looking blade is extremely effective not only cleansing Hollows, but destroying Pumpkins and zombies.

When the soul reaping blade slices the Pumpkin head, the soul or souls inside are released into the after life leaving the powerless demon to rot away. When the blade hits a hungry ghost or zombie, the demon spirits are pulled into the Gates of Hell that have appeared, floating in sky. The zombies are rotting corpses without the spirits and quickly dissolve as what corrosive demonic energy remains in the body destroys it.

There is a third type of Shinigami helping protecting the spirits of bathhouse.

She's a cute five foot eight girl with pink eyes and long blue hair done in a ponytail. She's currently wearing a a pink kimono and holding an oar. A oar currently being used as a weapon against the zombies

Botan in her world, is one of the hundreds of ferry girls of the spirit realm (a type of shinigami) responsible for guiding the souls of the recently departed to eternal the death of a man called Yusuke Urameshi, she became involved his numerous adventures She becomes his case manager, supplying him with equipment and much of the information he needs. Botan is a kind and warm-hearted woman who has put herself in peril on several occasions to protect the people she cares about. She takes her job very seriously, although she tends to act in a very bubble headed manner.

She swings her oar and tears the head off one zombie. The decapitated zombie then proceeds to walk around blindly. She hits another zombie in the chest and releases a pulse of Reiki (spirit energy), knocking the demon spirit loose long enough to cause the body to collapse in dissolving goo.

"This is so gross. Where's Yusuke when I need him."

"Your doing fine girl." grins Zaraki, as he slashes five zombies apart with one swing, "They may be weak, but they are numerous. I can still enjoy myself a little"

Botan sweat drops at blood lusting battle loving loon she ended up fighting along side with.

A few meters away, a group of three Angels also protect the innocent and not-so innocent spirits of Yubaba's bathhouse from the Army of Darkness rejects.

A very feminine young man with long blond hair and dark eyes. He's dressed in a gold edged white jumpsuit resembling a disco outfit with white and gold shoes. As he sits, the image of a many purple energy wings appear behind him.

Mithos Yggdrasill was once a legendary hero. A person discriminated because of human/elf prejudice, but made pacts with all th summoned spirits to stop a war. Since the creation of Magi tech was the cause of the world, he created the near-omnipotent Eternal Sword, which he used to split the world in two (thereby creating the parallel worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant) in order to prevent more magi-technology from being created. After his sister's death, he lost himself in her resurrection and creating a world without prejudice by making everyone the same. He was finally defeated by a group of heroes, his mind finally cleansed of the madness and sorrow.

Now his very aura of light causes the zombies to burn. His own spiritual pressure causing the demon spirits to decay and the demonic energy to be converted into heat in the rotting flesh. A sword of light forms in Mithos' hand and he then proceeds to slice threw the heads of seven zombies at the same time like a laser beam. The heads burst into white flame and a split second later, the entire bodies are consumed by white fire and crumble to fine ash.

A fourteen year old feminine boy with red eyes and short silver hair. He's dressed in a loose button up white shirt and black pants like a school uniform.

He is Kaworu Nagisa, Fifth Child , the kind friendly Evangelion pilot in the war against the angels. He is also seventeenth Angel Tabris, the Angel of Freewill. He was sent to retrieve Adam like all Angels from the Lilim (Humans), but instead found Lilith, the mother of humanity and second angel. When he discovered the deception, he asked his closest friend and fellow pilot Shinji Ikari to destroy him.

He awoke in this world, alive and free of the call of the angels. He is now possesses true free will and uses it to search for Shinji and the others of his world

A group of Preta and Zombies try to attack him, but they collide with glowing red hexagons, the sign of an AT barrier. The Absolute Terror field is a spiritual barrier generated by all life. The human AT barrier is mental, separate there minds from the minds of others. The angel AT field is a physical barrier giving them physical form from conventional attacks and can protect them from nuclear level explosions. As Kaworu once told Shinji, the AT barrier is a sacred realm of the soul, so the dark creature react as if they stepped on holy ground housing a member of the divine.

The dark spirits are shattered and ripped from there physical forms. There physical form explode into clouds of burning ash. A giant pumpkin tries to grab the human angel, but the second it's green claws come in contact to the red light, it's entire barrier bursts in a liquid resembling Lime Tang.

The last looks like a classical young angel resembling a young boy with blue eyes and wild dark brown hair with gold branches. He's dressed in a white gold-edged white toga with a blue curiass and blue shorts. He also wears brown and gold arm bands and brown sandals with leg guards. His most important feature are two feathery wings on his back, glowing gold rings around his left wrist, and a bow made of two blue and gold blades with the brown leather handles connected..

He is Pit, also known as Kid Icarus. He is Palutena, the Goddess of Light, 's most loyal servant, the captain of her army and the leader of her royal bodyguard in Angel Land. He is a young angel who fought his way out of the underworld to defeat an army of demons and save Palutena.

He fires an arrow of light that changes course several time in flight, piercing six of the creature before becoming embedded in the chest of a large six-foot-eight zombie. The holy energy of the arrow causes the wounds to burn and expand. The zombies have odd looks on there faces as a circle of light expands on there chests leaving crumbling bone. When the circle reaches the edges of the torso, the entire body is burnt clean of flesh and the brittle bones collapse to ground, shattering to powder.

Zaraki lets out a roar as he slices threw the leg bones of a multi-ton calcium giant. The giant skeleton collapses to the ground and doesn't have time to reach as the Shinigami Captain smashes threw the skull like a baseball threw a ceramic vase.

The army of skeletons also encounter problems in the form of a teenage boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Danny Phantom releases glowing green ectoplasmic energy blasts that mow down the skeletons. Danny's younger female clone Dani Phantom also fires slightly weaker ghost rays to get the ones Danny missed. The stronger black bone skeletons reassemble themselves and rise to there bony feet. The weaker white skeleton remains broken bones in the water, there spirits spent.

Danny was a 14-year-old boy who gained ghost powers from a lab accident. He later chooses to use these powers to fight against malevolent ghosts, which have begun to regularly escape the mysterious Ghost Zone and plague his hometown of Amity Park. Dani was an attempt by his nemesis Vlad Plasmius to create the perfect obedient clone of Danny. Her age and gender were not the only failing features.

"Dani, Ghost Cannon!" yells Danny to his clone/cousin.

Danny and Dani land side by side in front of the skeletons. Danny gathers power in his cupped hands at his side, while Dani gathers energy on the opposite side. The two growing spherical concentration, within inches of each other, arc energy between them. They then thrust there palms forward causing the ecto green-white spheres to expand and combine into one blinding white sphere.

The two Phantoms combine there powers, which have become stronger in Halloween World's spiritual world, to create a monstrous green blast like a Wave Motion Gun. A Wave Motion Gun in sci-fi, an enormous piece of Applied Phlebotinum capable of blowing away an entire enemy fleet with one shot, and maybe even blowing up an entire planet. The immense blast of ectoplasmic energy causes the black bone soldiers to scatter into flying bones. Bones which change from black to green-white, then shatter into powder. When the light fades, all that remains is howling wind and boiling water.

A giant skeleton the size of a skyscraper appears from behind the bathhouse, it's black bones dripping water in the thick mist and it's eye socket glowing with fire. It opens it's mouth and a spherical white light forms. Then fire explodes from between the skull and mandible bone towards the weakened half-ghosts.

They are saved by Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson, who gained weaker ghost powers when they appeared in this bizarre world. She lacks most of offensive power of her boyfriend due to her inexperience, but she does produce a powerful Ectoplasmic Energy Shield. The dome-shaped "Ghost Shield" protect the three from the torrent of flames.

"It's about to give." says a sweating Sam, her white hair (ghost form hair) moving in the wind.

"Ghostly Wail." says Danny, "It's the only way."

As the fire blast ends and the ghost shield shatters like glass into a million vanishing shards, Danny opens his mouth and yells. The yell becomes a loud howling sound producing waves of green energy. The black bone giant's entire body shakes and vibrates with the howl. Slowly, the darkness fades from the bones, turning from pure black to ash grey to chalk white with cracks covering every surface. As pieces shatters and fall off, the fire in the giant's eyes fades and is extinguished. As the flames go out, the entire creature collapses into a shower of fragments and bone dust.

Zaraki watches the largest opponent collapse into dust and is torn between congratulating the white haired teen, asking him for a fight, or pouting about missing the strongest opponent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A small group of Jack O Lanterns and zombie make it into one of the private areas. They find a young woman with long white hair dressed in Eastern Priestess robe mediating. She is so deep into her meditation she doesn't notice them, but her companions do.

Her companions are special creatures from another world, creatures called Pokémon.

The first is small plant-like creature standing two feet tall, eleven pounds, with blue eyes, pale green skin with darker green legs and a darker end of it's elongated head. It also has blue tipped antenna and insect wings.

Serebii or Celebi is a Legendary Pokémon has the ability to travel across time to peaceful periods. Now it's partner's hope is for Serebii to find a new future.

The second is smaller with dark eyes, pale blue skin, and golden star-shaped "hat" (actually part of it's head). It has three green objects hanging from the tips resembling ofuda and a pair of golden ribbons coming from it's back. It also has a larger third eye on it's stomach but it's closed.

Jirachi is a legendary Pokémon with the ability to grant any wish for one week every thousand years. The young Jirachi may be the future hope for the world.

The third is small, white hedgehog-like creature. It's the smallest at only eight inches and four point six pounds, with green plant leaves instead of quills and six pointed pink flowers with large leaves on either side of it's head like flower blossoms in a girl's hair.

Shaymon or Sheimi lives in flower patches and avoid detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant, but in this world it's power to dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. It may be tiny, but the little Grass Pokémon holds the seeds to the future.

There origin is a young girl named Candice Mariya Popov

Before Halloween, she was the problem child of two drunken parents of Russian descent. She was a juvenile delinquent who spent her time stealing and cheating others. She was envious of others, stole what ever she could for her own Greed, refused to do any form of honest work, hated her parents and anybody that got in her way, lusted after any boy with a high enough social position (i.e. Rich) and took Pride in thievery. She even ate food with a severe gluttony and was only saved from obesity by a fast metabolism. She lived life without love, honor, or even honesty

When she was forced to go out Halloween night by her parents. So she wore a cheap long white robe, a set of prayer beads her grandparents got at Woodstock '69 (Strange since Japa mala are 108 prayer beads found in Hinduism and Buddhism ), and a string of gold and silver leaves from old Christmas decorations. She also painted a few Toy Pokéballs gold and silver. That costume combined with her natural white blond hair and glass-like blue eyes made her look like a virgin Fantasy priestess.

When Halloween's chaos magic hit, her body, her mind, her very spirit were broken apart and remade into an almost divine Priestess with memories of Pokémon world. A loyal servant of Earth possessing Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. A woman filled with honor, honest, and dedication, all which she didn't possess pre Halloween..

She now travels like a strange combination of a Priestess and American legend Johnny Appleseed, going from colony to colony, healing a people with her own clerical power and using Shaymon's power to heal the land and grow edible and medicinal flowers and flowering plants.

Serebii raises it's tiny hands and the pumpkin monsters suddenly stop moving. As Serebii's eyes glow and it moves it's arms, the Jack O Lanterns move like puppets on strings. The long claws of the plant monsters tear threw the heads of zombies and implant seeds. In seconds, each zombie is covered in vines. The vines are compressed and a gourd appears around the shattered skull. As the zombies are converted into more pumpkin monsters, they are also controlled by little legend.

There feet, there roots dig into the ground and many small pumpkins form on each creature, there combined weight forcing each one to the ground. The unlit wax and oil are released into the floor boards.

Shaymin then digs into the floor and releases a pulse of green energy. The Jack O Lanterns can't even scream as the souls are released and the demonic toxins are purged by the little hedgehog's ability to purify the land. The plant monsters instead of collapsing into rot or ash, rapidly mutate into giant vine-covered Pumpkin plants covered in red/orange flowers. The last to fade are the faces of the pumpkins, leaving behind normal farming plants.

Candice opens her eyes and says "May your souls find rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yubaba's office**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yubaba is freaking out. The giant-heated old woman has spent months since Halloween night increasing the bathhouse into the spirit world's greatest resort. Now it's being attacked by undead

There are two girls in the room with her as she rants.

The first girl has long blue hair done in two curly ponytails with two curls in front of her ears She's dressed as a Gothic Lolita, a style in which a person dresses in Rococo, Victorian-style or Edwardian fashion and often aims to imitate the look of Victorian children or porcelain dolls.

The second girl has long dark blue hair with a flowers on the left side. She's dressed in dark kimono with large obi. She's currently curled into the fetal position and shaking.

"Zashiki-warashi, are you alright?" asks Yubaba, showing rare concern for the vestal spirit.

"It's the jyaki (evil aura)." explains rain spirit Ame-warashi, "She may have gained resistance in the new spirit world, but the evil guiding the invaders is so malicious and full of blood lust."

"It's there any way to stop them and save my resort, Ame?" asks Yubaba

"I'm sensing the guests are fighting them and many have immense power."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Men's Area**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang makes erratic, circular movements avoiding the rotting hands of his undead attackers. Aang spins creating a mini tornado that pulls several zombies off there feet into the air. As they fall, he makes several fast motions releasing compressed air blasts that send the undead flying.

Zuko's defense is a good offense with fast, aggressive attacks and techniques. Each punch releases a burst of fire that causes a zombie to ignite. Normal fire would take time to burn, but spiritual flame of a new world Fire bender consumes the undead cremating them.

Riku uses his Chevalier strength and speed, combined with Saya's almost religious sword training to decapitate and dismember the zombies. Ever since he appeared in this world with his adopted sister, fearing he would die protecting her again, has been teaching him. He's glad the bathhouse didn't make him surrender there weapons.

The zombie pieces don't stop moving when they are severed, but they are slowed since they are separated from there power source. Riku kicks a severed arm off his leg, when it's more than ten meters from the main body it runs out of energy and rots leaving bones to hit the ground.

BANG BANG KABANG!

Ganju's earth magic may not be much use in a bathhouse, but he's also skilled with fireworks like his older sister. The fiery explosions filled with spiritual energy reduce zombies into showers of rotting meat nuggets.

One large (seven foot) zombie who could have been another Halloween horror in life tries to attack from behind, but Genju ducks and does a sweep kick knocking the giant's feet from under him. He then tosses an object under the creature before he hits the ground. Genju slams his fist into the ground and the water proof fireworks detonate under the zombie.

Genju gets up, but a rotting hand lands on his shoulder. He turns to see the giant zombie standing with a giant hole in the upper torso. He moves with the stability of a pancake, the hole is so large, the entire chest is gone leaving the head and arms connected by a ring of charred meat. Genju jerks his arm free, tearing off one of the arms, the other arm and head snap off and fall to ground leaving the legs to wander off.

Koga moves using his superhuman speed to move around the room, unaffected by the damp floor. He does several kicks that either sends a zombie flying into the walls, tear off it's head, or tear it in half at the waist. A couple of zombie manage to grab his arm by change, but Koga turns in midair his fist glowing with blue flame. The glowing fist strikes the front zombie with the force to destroy a small mountain. In a fiery blast the zombie is reduced to dust and the other two are shredded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Koi Pond**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of more than two hundred skeletons rush to kill, armed with blades made of bone. They are instantly reduced to powder by Seth Nightroad's "Fire of Sound" attack. The cloud swirls across the waters of the fish pond, meaning those fish with physical bodies will never have calcium deficiency.

Father Abel Nightroad activates his nanomachines at a low level releasing his blood scythe. He then uses the multi bladed weapon to slice fifty zombies into small pieces. The pieces are so small, they begin to dissolve the second they hit the ground.

Arshes releases a powerful lightning attack, that burns threw and arcs from zombie to zombie. For a minute it looks like the end of Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark, when the Ark of the Covenant fried the Nazis. They then burst one by one into flames and collapse into thirty piles of burning bones.

The Homunculi are having extremely easy time with there attackers, since they all possess regeneration and near immortality, and each possesses a unique power.

Lust moves with trained speed with her fingers lengthened into claws thinner than human hairs. A couple dozen zombies and pumpkins pause as thin lights streak across there bodies, then explode into pieces. The demonic vegetation and animated flesh are chopped up faster than a chief's salad.

Pride reveals his eye tattooed with a red dragon biting it's tail. The eye allows him to predict the future, allowing him to predict the movements of each pumpkin and zombie. He then uses his saber, a weapon he acquired recently in this world, to slice off the heads of the zombies and slice threw the heads of the pumpkins. He's precise enough that the heads are knocked far enough away from the zombies to destroy them and the souls housed in the pumpkins are released.

Envy does several acrobatics, delivering punches and kicks that nearly implode the skulls of his demon-animated attackers. He then shape shifts his arms into long blades and cut the zombies apart as viciously as possible. One zombie manages to bite Envy's shoulder, but the Homunculus knocks it away in angry and then grabs the jaw of the undead, ripping it off.

Sloth flows around her attackers and throws them into each other with watery tentacles. It's interesting to note that water doesn't compress, so the police of the old world used that fact to create a bomb defuser. Using an explosive water cannon they were able to destroy the detonators to bombs. Sloth fires steel-hard water jets to impale the zombies and tear them open. She also sends water into there torsos causing them to burst.

Gluttony showing fate's irony, consumes half a dozen Preta. Those who devour the corpses of the dead for the sins they committed in life are devoured by Gluttony.

Gluttony makes a face and says, "Need Salt."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Bathhouse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures dressed in hooded black cloaks appear outside the Bathhouse in front of the two frightened guards. There cloaks ripple in a fierce generated by there own demonic auras.

The first figure's cloak is burnt away by the fiery deep red aura to reveal a tall muscular man dressed in a black leather catsuit with many belts and his limbs covered in straps secured by metal loops. Half it's face is covered in a skull-like bone mask minus the mandible, while the lower jaw is covered by a leather that leaves the lower teeth exposed. The bone mask also has a pair of dark polished ram horns on the sides. He also carries a silvery solid metal dagger, like a small sword blade without a hand guard. It's connected to his wrist by a long thin chain between the ring pommel to a loop near the right wrist.

The second figure's cloak dissolves in a misty dark green aura to reveal as tall, thin man in a similar black leather catsuit, but instead of belts and rings, he has dark green bandages covering his abdominal area, his legs between the knees and ankles, and his arms from between the shoulder and elbow down. On the back of each hand are two long curved bone blades like pairs of venomous snake fangs. His mask is also very different, instead of ram horns it has ridges and scales carved into the bone making it look snake like.

They blur and rush inside the bathhouse and as the two Ao-gaeru guarding the doors fall to ground, dead

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Hallway**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of fast-moving zombies run down the hall in search of flesh chasing several frightened Yuna. One of the younger Yuna falls to ground and the zombies would grin if they had emotions beyond the primitive need to feed.

Suddenly, a black haired woman dressed in red flips over the Yuna and lands between the zombies and there intended victim. Cordelia smirks , then makes a fast motion with her arms.

An explosion of flame erupts from Cordelia and travels down the hallway like a wave of destruction. The fire finally stops at the broken doors at the end of the hall and disperses. Ash and charred bone fragments fall to ground. One very thick and resistant skull lands on the ground with a hollow sound.

Anko, Ino, Tenten, Sheena, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, and Kagura stare at the blast's power.

"No time to stare." says Yuruichi next to Nel Tu, "I'm sensing two larger powers heading towards medical.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Medical**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Ram and Green Snake have reached there targets, but have encountered problems.

**"Silver Eclipse Kiss!"**

**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**

**"Jupiter Forest Dragons!"**

**"Sectumsempra Maximus!"**

Ram is blown back down the hall by Moon's light and darkness and Mar's sacred flames. Snake is blown back covered in lightning and covered in deep sword like slashes. As they hit the ground, Ram releases red-black blood that cuts threw the floor like acid and Snake releases a foul dark green liquid that fumes in contact with air.

Red Ram rises to his feet, not showing any form of pain or indication of injury other than the damage to his clothing and the blood-like substance. and extends his arm letting the dagger dangle by it's chain. A red aura swirls down his arm, following the chain, and into the dagger.

**"Ansatsumaru kiritateru"** (Assassination Circle Slay them All)

Red Ram spins the dagger creating a ring with the glow of dagger, the circle suddenly gets smaller and red lights flash by Usagi and Rei like laser beams. They both cry out in pain as there back explode into crimson sprays, then collapse to the ground.

"Usagi! Rei!" scream Makoto, Lavender and Monet

Green Snake roars releasing his green aura then channels it into his hand weapons.

**"Dokujamaru, Dokuga Kai"** (poisonous serpent circle poison fang release)

Green Snake appears in front of Makoto and Lavender using speed beyond the speed of sound. His arms glowing brightly ram into there stomach , then while surrounded by green auras resembling snakes, sending them flying into the medical room and threw the back wall. A cloud of dust and green aura explodes outward on impact and Makoto and Lavender are on the other side of hole unconscious.

Monet moves close while the arms are still extended and delivers an uppercut hoping to shatter the monster's skull. Instead of breaking the skull, the neck extends over five meters. Then the head whips back like a striking snake and releases a poisonous green fog from it's mouth. The young mutant may be near invulnerable, but she still needs to breathe and passes out from the supernatural toxin.

The two demon assassins move forward only to receive a hundred shots. Rushuna's blessed bullets tear holes into there joints. Hepzibah and Kiyone's laser blasts pierce them and ignite there backs into flames. The large armor piercing rounds from Ceres' cannon and Ripley's mini-gun shred them like Swiss cheese. Tsukasa uses her magic to help her injured comrades.

The demon assassins rise from the ground, even covered in large holes and tears. Green Snake is covered in a green fog and Red Ram is covered red-black liquid that burns in several areas.

**"Ansatsumaru kiritateru"**

Red Ram takes his dagger in hand, which extends into a long thin sword. He slashes the air with the now long blade and half the blade vanishes into air like cutting an invisible object. The end of the blade appears in front of Ripley and Ceres, who both jump back. There weapons are cut apart by the supernaturally sharp blade.

**"Dokujamaru, Dokuga Kai"**

Green Snake seems to melt and flow, as his arms, legs, and neck extend. The green aura forms a serpentine beast composed of three giant snakes. With one snake forming a head and torso and the other two forming the arms with the hands as snakes and legs ending in the tail ends.

He strikes Rushuna, Tsukasa, Hepzibah, Ripley, Saya, and Ceres sending them all flying into walls hard enough to either tear threw or create craters.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Green Snake explodes upward into a pillar of sand, that wraps around the snake-theme assassin. The mass of sand tightens and rises into the air as Gaara walks out of the medical room with his hand extended and clenched.

**"Sabaku Kyuu" (Desert Coffin)**

**"Dokujamaru, ..."**

**"Sabaku Sousou!!" (Desert Funeral)**

The sand implodes, crushing Snake including the Dokujamaru fangs on his hands. The green blood turns into a poison mist, but it's mostly contained by the sand. The assassin is dead this time, his snake mask shatter and the entire body dissolves into vanishing black dust.

**"Ansatsumaru kiritateru"**

The Ram slashes threw space with blade and slices off Gaara's head. A head which shatters into sand when it hits the ground revealing the decapitated Gaara to be Suna Bushin (Sand Clone).

**"Okiro, Benihime."** (Awaken, Crimson Princess)

The Ram turns at the voice and sees Urahara standing with her sword.

**"Nake!"** (Sing!)

A crimson-colored energy blast erupts from the blade and Ram tries to block with his own sword and aura, since the hallway is too narrow to fast to dodge. There is a split second pause as the blast hits the demonic energy shield, tear it breaks threw and shatters Ansatsumaru. The blast also destroys half the upper torso, one of the arms, and part of the face and neck. A red and black mist crawls around the empty space like tentacles of a shadowy creature.

The finally comes in a flash of yellow light. Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, appears with a spiraling ball of wind and chakra in his hand. A ball which he slams into the head of Ram horned demon assassin.

**"RASENGAN!"** (Spiral Sphere!)

The sphere of spinning chakra, like a mini-cyclone, grinds threw the skull-like mask and it's winds break the ram horns. Minato's original technique takes off half the head in one blow. The rest of the body turns grey and shatters into vanishing black mist.

Cordelia and the others arrive late for the fight.

In the medical room, Naruto, Carrot, Kyuzou, and Schmendrick are cared for under the gaze of Dr. Otoha, his snail assistants, and his cat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It took nearly a week to remove the remain traces of the Undead army. In total, two thousand five hundred Pumpkins, two thousand zombies, and one thousand six hundred skeletons including the giants were destroyed. Five hundred Preta were destroyed and the few remaining, no longer controlled, are devouring the remains of the zombies that didn't dissolve.

Yubaba is glad her guests saved her resort, so she takes a small percentage of there bills. She can't reduce the price more since she needs money for repairs and the fact that she's very cheap

"How many are going with us to magic town?" asks Cordelia to Anko

"Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Dani Phantom, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Kirara, Hachiemon, Koga, Myoga, Kanna, Yoruichi, Nel Tu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Botan, and Ganju Shiba. That's sixteen. The bus would be completely full if Kirara couldn't become a kitten and Myoga wasn't a flea demon."

"If this keeps up, we'll need to new bus. Is everyone ready to go?"

"We have resupplied, but according to what fox lady said said we'll be in Magic Town in a couple of days."

"I suspected those Yuna were exaggerating the distance." says Cordelia, causing flame to swirl around her fist, "I also suspect they were inflating there prices."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magic Town Magia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Magia is town to the far south. As the machine city of Machina to far North is filled with robots, cyborgs, and beings from science fiction engineers, Magia is filled with mages, magical creatures, and creatures of sword and sorcery fantasy.

While the cold logical city Machina has the wall, a powerful security, and policy of virtually no privacy, Magia is far more secretive. They use a combination of spiritual and magical barriers to hide the city on and under a isolated island and only use magic doors and teleportation spells to travel to and from the city. As a result, Magia's population is smaller than Machina with Machina having five point seven million and Magia having just over three million.

Today, those possessing the ability to sense the future and/or those who can detect high power levels sense something approaching Magia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three strangers from the Tokugawa era sit at a local bar known The Mago Borracho. They watch as several patrons in even extremely drunken state react to something unseen.

The first is a twenty year old man standing five foot eleven with shoes, a hundred thirty pounds, with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair resembling an afro. He's dressed in a red gi that he wears like a jacket and black hakama are cut off to shorts. He also wears Geta - a form of traditional Japanese footwear that resembles both clogs and flip-flops. They are a kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base held onto the foot with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground. He also carries a white hilt double-edged tsurugi with two-prong hilt on his back.

A brash vagabond and former pirate from the Ryukyu Islands, Mugen is a wandering sword for hire with a wildly unconventional fighting style that resembles break-dancing and capoeira. He wears metal-soled Geta. Rude, lewd, vulgar, and nihilistic, Mugen is somewhat of an antihero. Some of his actions seem to represent an amorality, indicating that he operates more on instinct than anything else.

The second is a twenty year old man standing five foot ten (five foot eleven with sandals), one hundred twenty three pounds with dark brown eyes behind a pair of anachronistic wire-rimmed glasses (thin "intellectual" glasses) and long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with two large lochs on either side of the face. He wears traditional hakama and gi in indigo blue patterned with a white diamond kamon made up of four small white diamonds, black trousers, black sandals, and a Buddhist Rosary around his right ankle. He's carries in a more traditional manner, a katana and wakizashi with a lightning and twin-eyed design on the tsuba.

Jin is a Ronin, a master-less Samurai, who spent the vast majority of his life training in kenjutsu dojos. Unlike Mugen, it is legal for him to carry a daisho (two matching swords: a katana and a wakizashi), as he is of the samurai class. When he was 18, he was to be assassinated in his sleep by his sensei, Mariya Enshirou, at Kariya Kagetoki's insistence. Jin killed Mariya in self-defense, to his horror. He fled the dojo, becoming a ronin. His death was sought by many, including former classmates and not limited to fame-seekers. Jin is usually taciturn and unusually collected. He is an extremely skilled swordsman, using swift, refined, orthodox moves of the Mujushin Kenjutsu discipline, making him the perfect foil for Mugen.

The third is a fifteen year old girl standing five foot three, eighty pounds with light brown eyes and dark brown hair done in traditional style. She's dressed in a flower-print kimono with a wide obi done in bow and sandals on her small feet.

She is Fuu Kasumi, a teenage girl of samurai lineage, but brought up in poverty. After a not-so-successful stint as a teahouse waitress, she saves Mugen and Jin from execution and recruits them as her bodyguards to help her on a quest. She is searching for the Samurai who smells of Sunflowers, but never explains what a sunflower smells like or what the man looks like. Mugen and Jin are often reminded of their life-debt to her when they wish to fight each other, much to their chagrin. Without her father around to support them, Fuu and her mother led a difficult life until her mother died of illness.

The last Mugen, Jin and Fuu remembering is going there separate way after standing at a crossroads. Then they woke to find themselves surrounded by magic and monsters.

"What's going on? Do they sense something?" says Mugen

"I'm sensing something now as well." says Jin beginning to shiver.

"Are you cold?" asks Mugen

"No." says a woman's voice from the door, "All the sensitives can detect two enormous powers heading towards Magia. One is a group from a Northern Colony, the other we can't sense because of it's evil aura."

The Seer is a beautiful woman standing five foot seven half with hazel eyes, long brown hair, and a very familiar face. The face is the same as Cordelia Chase and the body is clad in dark purple like an exotic dancer.

A Seer is a demoness revered because of their rare powers to see the future at will. This Seer is known as Kira and has a few extensive powers including to see the future instantly. She became good and betrayed the underworld in her reality and made a deal with the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful witch sisters in the world and forces of good, to make her human for an exchange of information. She was killed by a powerful demon known as Zankou, because he was afraid of what she might tell the sisters, and for her betrayal.

Next to her is a young woman with two wolves and small girl dressed as a princess.

The young woman has brown eyes and short light brown hair. She has red slash-like facial markings and is dressed in white top over a dark blue tunic with leather ties on her upper arms and waist and white shoes. She also wears earrings with white discs, a necklace of fangs with a blue crystal pendant, and a cloak of white fur.

She stands next to a pair of giant white wolves.

She is San, also known as Princess Mononoke, a human who was abandoned by her human parents and adopted by Moro, the mother of the Wolf clan. The wolf god took her in to raise as her own with her own two cubs. She fought to protect the forest from the humans, fighting with the Boar Clan against the human mercenaries of Iron Town. In the end, she and Prince Ashitaka saved everyone and developed a lasting piece between the humans and the forest.

The young girl looks like an eight year old standing four foot, eighty eight pounds, with big pink eyes and long blue hair done in two ponytails and two thin lochs over her ears. She's wearing a white frill pink dress and white shoes. What's strange is in the reflection of the window behind her is an older woman around twenty three standing around five foot six.

Sesami Jurai is the second crown princess of planet Jurai, who followed her sister Aeka in search of there half-brother Yosho. Yosho vanished chasing after the space pirate Ryoko, who caused massive amounts of destruction when she attacked the planet. It was also in this attack that her life was forever changed.

While visiting the nursery of Royal Space Trees, an attack shook the platform and she fell to what was to be her death. Tsunami, Patron Goddess of Jurai and progenitor of all Space Trees linked with her transforming her into an Avatar. What that means is when Sesami grows up, they will merge and be one person you can Sesami. or Tsunami. .

"We must be ready to meet our guests and our enemy." says Kira

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Forest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, continues to walk threw the strange eternal forest with his servant Jaken and his wards Rin, Kohaku, Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe, and thief Emily. With him stands S-Class Missing Nin Itachi Uchiha, Shinigami Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, game master Seto Kaiba with two of dragons flying above, fighter Adelheid Bernstein, demon hunting half-demon Vergil, and mad shaman Hao Asakura riding his Spirit of Fire.

"It's strange. I once sought to destroy all humans and create a shaman paradise. I've hated them since they killed my mother a thousand years ago. It was the same fake priest that killed my mother, that was my first kill." says Hao, he then shakes himself out of the memories, "Now with the world changed, even the weakest of humans can see and communicate with spirits."

"What do mean, Hao?" says Emily, having lost most of fear, "I can see spirits and ghosts, but what does that prove?"

Hao smiles and goes into teaching mode.

"Spiritual energy is like the light of a soul and is composed of spiritual particles like light is composed of photons. Different forms of spiritual energy such as Youki used by demons and Reiki used by human souls have different wavelengths hence the color difference when an aura manifests." says Hao enjoying himself, "With the spiritual density of the world increased, there Reiatsu - a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user- is increased. Furyoku is a term used by Shamans to determine the measure of sixth sense a person possesses. It's increased by exposure to higher spiritual pressure and near death experiences, which also happens a lot in this world."

"It's like heat or air pressure?" asks Emily, "Warm air goes to cold. High pressure goes to low pressure. A person with low spiritual energy absorbs energy from a person with higher energy, until they become aware of spiritual world and begin to interact."

"Yes. It not only acts like light, but air as well. That is why Qi, the Chinese word for life force or spiritual energy also known as Chi or Ki in Japan, literally translate to "air", "breath", or "gas." '

'You, Emily, already possess a high level of Furyoku. If we were in my original world, you would be a competing in the Shaman Fight."

Seto Kaiba is paying close attention without look like he is. Hao's little explanation of spiritual energy helps him greatly as he's a man of science and has problems dealing with magical phenomenon.

Suddenly, a massive twenty meter tall demon resembling a muscular oni with black skin, white hair, and golden horns appears out of the woods. The creature stops roaring and lets it's clawed arms hang and it's fang-filled mouth wide open. It then falls forward, it's arms detaching at the shoulders and it's severed head tumbling off it's neck.

As it hits the ground, three more figures land on there feet in front of Lord Sesshomaru

The first is a male demon standing four foot ten with crimson eyes and spiky black hair sticking up like black flame. He also has a large third eye on the forehead. He's dressed in sleeveless black shirt and black pants with black shoes and a red sash around his waist. He also has bandages wrapped around his right arm and holds a sharp looking double edge sword currently dripping dead demon blood.

"Hiei Jaganshi" (Hiei of the Evil Eye.)

Hiei is the offspring of a mating between a Koorime (Hina) and an unknown fire demon. Hina is born a Koorime, a race of self-reproductive (asexual?) ice demons who are all female. She fell in love with a fire demon and bore his son. However, this kind of action is considered a crime in the Island of the Koorimes, which floats above the Makai- the demon world

Thus because of this and the fact that he was a male, he was given the title, "The Forbidden Child", and as an infant was thrown overboard by Rui, Hina's best friend. Before she did, however, she told the infant that if he must, he should come back and take revenge upon the Koorimes. Hina shed two tears which turned into gems, one for Hiei and one for his sister, Yukina, who is full fledged Koorime. Then he was thrown off.

Hiei survived and became a powerful demon. In time, he gained the Jagan for the price of never telling his sister the truth about him. He learned his sister Yukina had left the destroyed island and learned his mother had committed suicide over losing him. He traveled to Ningenkai (Human World) looking for his sister, and became friends of the reincarnated youkai thief Kurama and after a failed plan to gain power using artifacts stolen from the Reikai (Spirit World), he found his sister with the help of the same people who defeated him.

Hiei is an extremely powerful youkai possesses superhuman speed and agility, the Jagan's ability to manipulate minds, and his techniques which draw darkness flames from the demon world into attacks, such as dragons, fist, or sword attacks. It was one of the reasons he was selected to be one of the next overlords of Makai.

The last thing he remembered was doing his chosen task of escorting humans who have accidentally wandered into the Demon Realm back to the Human Realm.

The second male youkai stands six foot three, a hundred seventy eight pounds, with dark eyes and spiky black hair. He also has the long taped ears and elaborate birth marks that indicate a youkai in his world. He's dressed in a white Chinese-style coat with white pants, arm bands, and boots. He also carries a big curved sword, which is also stained with demon blood.

"Dokugakuji, servant of the demon prince Kougaiji"

His real name is Sha Jien, a full youkai (water sprite/kappa to be Precise) who killed his mother to prevent her from killing his half-human brother Sha Gojyo. He's good-natured, friendly, and not totally evil, but he does have blind devotion to Kougaiji, who helped him find meaning in his life. This brought him into conflict with his brother, but they still remember being brothers.

The third man is dressed in a hooded black cloak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 11**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 12: CHASER AND CHASED Part 4C**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heaven on Earth **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure walks threw the wastelands. He stands around six feet and is dressed in a hooded coat, dark pants, and boots with bandage coverface, wrists, and ankles. On his back is backpack containing all that he owns that survived the Halloween horrors.

He was once an ordinary seventeen year old from Eastern Canada until Halloween changed the world and the monsters invaded. He was one of the few left unchanged and was forced to flee for his own survival. He travelled South into the states on the run, then ended up going West with a caravan. Now the caravan is dead and he's alone again walking the desert.

A strange building appears from the haze. It's a large tan building made of stone and brick with a large parking lot and glass windows, something very rare in Halloween World. The sign above reads New Chapter - Video and Book Store. At first he thinks he's dreaming or having another poison induced hallucination. He slowly walks onto the concrete walkway and touchs the door, feeling the cool sensation of the smooth unbroken glass.

He grips the door and slowly walks into the building. Inside he finds himself in an endless room with wooden floors, well lit ceilings, and wooden floors. There are stairs, desks, and chairs. There are flat screen computers on desks in the center with rows upon rows of DVDs on the left side and a ounttless number of Books on shelves.

There is an area marked washrooms looking very sterile and clear, with the doors marked Men's and Women's with symbols and a dozen doors are so large two people standing side to side to walk there is a third door for baby care.

There is a large coffee shop with shelves of coffee beans, tea, creamers, refrigerated milk and drinks, and even a desert case with ice creams, cookies, and cakes. There is a pair of beautiful waitresses, one with long dark brown hair, one with long bright red hair.

He notices there is a rack containing about two thousand pounds of Kopi Luwak, the most expensive coffee in the world, selling for between $120 and $600 USD per pound. It's also impossibe for two reasons. Reason number one is only one thousand pounds (four hundred fifty kilograms) at most make it into the world market each year. The other problem is it's made from coffee berries which have been eaten by and passed through the digestive tract of the Asian Palm Civet (Paradoxurus hermaphroditus). A species nearly wiped out in the Indonesian Archipelago and the Philippines by the Halloween tricked disasters and the fires in southern China.

There is also a staircase leading upstairs marked Hotel. There is a man next to door dressed in a whit uniform with a white and black cap.

There are many other people roaming the store or at desks either reading or watching the DVDs on the computers. At the front desks are three women with snow white hair and blue eyes. He turns to them as if to ask a question, but one has already moved next to him and helps him remove his backpack and coat to reveal the brown-haired man with cracked glasses. As the woman touches the glasses, the cracks vanish and so do several scars. She then waves towards the contents of the store. He's about to mention his lack of money, but she smiles , give him a water bottle, and urges him on.

As he drinks the water and regains the use of his parched thorat, he slowly explore the near infinite store and finds himself in the graphic novel/manga section of store. There is every title imaginable, but there are also titles that defy logic. There are completed manga series, when the author never finished the series and continuations of older series. There are also alternate versions of those books with different plots, crossover or new characters, and even different artists and writers. Some of the books sound like fan fiction but transformed into the actual manga.

He pulls out a couple of Ranma ½ volumes and sees one is written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi but the volume number is 50, when the original run has 38 in Japan and 36 in English. The other is a Ranma ½ written and illustrated by Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach. There's also versions written by CLAMP (Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHolic), Yoshihiro Togashi (Hunter x Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho), and even American style comic books draw by Jack Kirby.

He continues to run threw the Isles and looks at random titles. The complete Batman series by Frank Miller. A manga series called The Complete Works of Type Moon, Tsukihime and Fate/Stay Night. Even a box marked "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Complete Season 8".

He turns the corner to leave the books and finds himself back in the corridor between DVDs and Books. He walks into the DVD section and finds himself in the Anime section sorrounded by an infinite number of box sets and videos.

There are classic Anime like Astro Boy, Robotech, and Bubblegum Crisis, but there are newer ones like Naruto and Bleach. There are complete box sets, completely uncensored and enhanced and complete movie and OAV collections. The first one he spots is the Complete Inuyasha box set all 167 episodes plus the four movies.

There's also alternate versions like with the books. Versions animated in different styles and by various writers and authors. Even alternate plots like fanfiction converted into an animated series.

The complete Robotech series done in same modern style as Gundam Seed and Fafner of the Azure. A 3D animation movie called Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and next to that a complete movie box set done in the same style.

"Final Fantasy Boxset. Final Fantasy I to XIII including Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and bonus Kingdom Hearts Trilogy."

The man picks up a box set marked "Ranma ½: Girl Days" by Rumiko Takahashi and Kenko and looks at the date and is shocked.

He looks at the dates and copyrights and find they range from remastered 1950s to 2150!

He also looks at the price tag, $00.00.

He finally knows where he is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Joyce "Tsunade" Summers is currently in her office looking over more reports. There's one thing Joyce Summers and Tsunada Senju hated, something that was hated by Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Sandaime Hokage Sasuke Sarutobi, and even Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. The dreaded paper work. Joyce looks at the mountains of paper and wonders how bureaucracy managed to survive like a cockroach.

She picks up a form detailing the blood testing for the Vampire Bus sent by Bus A. It's good that her daughters and the others in the Alpha Bus are OK, but sending a group of vampires, even good vampires, to Sunnydale has caused several small conflicts. She's also worried about the giant monster that detsroyed Sunnyside, there have been rumors and small reports of larger more powerful creatures appearing from the oceans. Most of the coastal areas have been destroyed by monsters, tsunamis, and the weather caused by Halloween, but there are still survivors appearing daily.

The Joyce Summers woman in her is missing Buffy and Dawn. They have become distant since Halloween and this long mission is making it worse. Buffy is now a super vampire and Dawn is now a half demon empathic sorceress. The Tsunade Senju in her is missing Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto. Shizune was an island of stability that allowed her to relax knowing she would be there. Sakura was her best apprentice, a daughter she never had. Naruto was a second little brother, a symbol of hope and the will of fire in Konoha.

There is a knock at the door and Xander "Cho Hakkai" Harris walks in with two steaming cups.

"Your a saint, Xander." says Joyce picking up one of cups.

"Actually, I think I'm a demon." quips the youkai doctor.

Tsunade takes a sip, stretchs, and relaxs into her chair.

"Stressful day."

"Keeping everyone working together is hard work, Xander. We have many fighters and inventors and magicians, but there's nobody left to do the dirty jobs. No garbage men, no sewer workers, no janitors, etc... and I can't assign people because of there talents. Not that there were many of those workers to begin with Mayor Wilkins rarely hired people because they had the habit of getting eaten by underground demons."

"A lot of Stress. Do you want my cup?"

"I heard you need a cup as well. The girls still at it? I heard you had to go on seven dates in one week."

"Only five. Fumio Usui on Monday, Elizabeth Chandra on Tuesday, Kit Hoshiko on Wednesday, Lady Silk on Thursday, and Nemu Kurotsuchi on Friday."

"Why did you agree?"

"I needed to get my work done and thought it would easier to set dates."

"Was it easier?"

"... Don't want to talk it."

Tsunade holds up and paper and smirks.

"Blackjack's prices are still going up. If he and Ray Kasugano weren't our best surgeons, I would tell them where to put there . Reyes is requesting that she not be placed on the same surgical team as him."

"He does have a unique sense of morals.'

'On a ship coming from the island of Iriomote, a poached Critically Endangered Iriomote Cat escapes from captivity onto the ship and bites a baby. In a panic, the poacher fires on the Iriomote cat, but his bullets hit not only the cat, but a man from the Japanese Diet who is promoting development on the island. Black Jack treated the cat, the baby, and the Diet member in that order."

Tsunade picks up another file.

"Miss Parker, age unknown, found near the Sunnydale Library. Apparently read a book in possession of a Mr. John Dunwich, noted fan of H. P. Lovecraft before Halloween. Apparently the cursed book contained forbidden knowledge so evil that reading a page was enough to drive a person insane. Dr. Okumori wa forced to erase all traces of the book from her memory and sveeral other parts of her infected was a dangerous procedure since he couldn't look at the memories, so it was psychic surgury by touch."

Suddenly, the door opens and another person enters the room.

He's tall doctor standing six foot with blue eyes and brown hair. He's dressed in a pale blue outfit covered by white lab coat with the name tag "Dr. J. Dorian".

He was once a 32 year old man named Dr. John D. "J.D." Campbell, a hospital resident and hematology (blood) specialist, who was forced to go to a Halloween Party by his wife Kimberly. They couldn't find a baby sitter, so they were forced to take there infant son with them. He didn't want to waste to waste money, so while his wife dressed as a doctor, he bought a cheap pair of plastic fangs at Ethan's and added some Kensington Gore to his old white jacket. He looked like a messy looking vampire from a British horror film splattered with the mix of corn syrup, water, maize flour, and food coloring

"JD? What's up?" says Xander

Dr. Jonathan Michael "J.D. / John" Dorian, M.D. is an attending physician in internal Sunnydale Hospital with a girlfriend Dr. Kim Briggs and a young son Sam. He may be a clumsy person with a habit of daydreaming, an obsession with pennies and karma, and even the odd medical condition vasovagal syncope (a condition that results in him fainting or blacking out whenever he defecates.), he's a positive person, which puts him in conflict with Dr. House. He does have one bit of common ground with Dr. House, while he has no political or sports knowledge, he ability to name films in which famous actresses were partially or completely nude.

Dressing as a blood sucker has also transformed him into a type of vampire. This particular breed with a strong weakness to sunlight meaning he can only work during the nights and possesses hematokinesis - PK ability to manipulate blood like a hydrokinetic can manipulate water. It's a power that has helped him treat patients by manipulating blood flow, and has put a strain on his family.

"It's Dr. House, again."

Dr. Gregory House, Head of the Department of Diagnostic Medicine, specialist in the fields of Infectious Disease and Nephrology (kidney). A maverick medical genius who headed a team of diagnosticians at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. His unorthodox diagnostic approaches, radical therapeutic motives, and stalwart rationality has resulted in much conflict between himself and his colleagues, past and present. He appears lacking empathy and sympathy for his patients, a practice that allots him the time to solve pathological enigmas.

Joyce puts her hands on her head and resists the urge to use the mystic palm technique on herself. That man has been a problem since day one. He has the medical skills, but none of personal skills. Even after she and Blackjack to end the constant pain of House's infarction surgery, it didn't improve his personaility.

Post Halloween Event, he has assembled a new team composed of Endocrinologist (endocrine system/hormones), Oncologist (cancer), Neurologist (nervous system), Immunologist (Immune system), and doctor of intensive care medicine, similar to his past colleagues. It also includes a demonologist/toxicologist and techno-mage doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes." says Xander

"What??" says Joyce and .JJ

"He reminds of Sherlock Holmes. House is addicted to Vicodin and experiments with other drugs, while Holmes has a cocaine habit and smokes a pipe regularly. Both men are musicians, House plays piano and guitar; and Holmes plays violin Hell, Holmes lived at 221B Baker Street, and House also lived at 221B. Dr. House is what Holmes would have been if he had gone into medicine instead of law enforcement."

"and was a chronic jerk." says JJ

"Where did this idea come from?" asks Joyce

"Remember, we found a Sherlock Holmes in the wasteland? I bribed Dr. House with a guitar I managed to find to take the case. I overheard them talking and was able to make the comparison."

"So, what has Dr. House done now."

"Patient 1166. Melinda Gordon, the owner of a small antique shop 'The Same As It Never Was'. Known under codename Ghost Whisperer, she a fifth-generation medium, a woman with a family ability to speak with the dead, but gained the ability to force spirits to crossover in this world.'

'She's five foot two with dark brown eyes and long wavy dark red hair. The doctors think she resembles Jennifer Love Hewitt.'

'She was helping ghosts pass on at a battle site, when one of ghosts became a Hollow-type evil spirit. The hollow managed to badly injure her before it was cleansed by our fighters. Attempts to heal her failed and she was emergency transported to the hospital."

"What was the diagnosis?"

"The Hollow main ability was parasitic in nature. Even if the main body had been destroyed, part of it's body was still flowing threw Miss Gordon's body devouring her spiritual energy. It's also the reason most of healing techniques failed, since the parasite feed off the energy. It also was near impossible to remove from her body."

"What did House do?" asks Joyce

"He used one of Willow's spare gloves and forced Miss Gordon's soul out of her body, then broke the chain of fate killing her!"

**"WHAT!?"** shouts Joyce

"He forced her soul out her infected body, starving the parasite." says Xander looking at the report, "When the Hollow tried to follow the chain to her soul it was severed leaving the parasite outside a body. It quickly dissolved and House was able to force the soul back into the body. A new destiny resulted in a new chain."

"It was insane. If she didn't possess such a high Reiatsu from being a medium, she would have become a Hollow herself or died completely."

"Instead, the near death experience has increased her medium abilties. "

"House." says Joyce with a growl, clsoing her eyes. "If you weren't always right, I would send you as field medic to the next demon attack."

Another couple of people enter Joyce's office, both far less human.

One is a small anthropomorphic reindeer with shiny black eyes, light brown fur, and a blue nose, wearing a large red hat with a white X on the front.

Tony Tony Chopper was born with a blue nose so his family and herd rejected him. He then ate the mystical Human-Human fruit (Hito-Hito in Japanese) and became even more isolated from the other reindeer. He tried to communicate with the humans of Drum Island (a land of snow) but they shot him, thinking he was the Abominable Snowman. Then a doctor by the name of Dr. Hiriluk, who praised pirates and desired to join a crew himself, took him in. After he died, Dr. Kureha taunt him everything she knew about medicine. He later joined the Straw Hat Pirate crew after they defeated the island's tirant King Wapol.

The other tall humanoid lobster standing seven and half feet tall with a dark red skeleton, large opposible claws for hands, claws for feet, large bulging eyes, and a mouth composed of tentacles like a cuttlefish. He's dresssed in reinforced white sandals, pale green pants, and green shirt covered by a white medical lab coat.

Doctor John A. Zoidberg in his universe, he traveled to thirty-first century Earth from the planet Decapod 10. He's an old friend of Professor Farnsworth, an infamous mad scientist, and is the staff physician at Planet Express - a shipping company known for transporting cargo to extremely dangerous areas, even though he knows very little about the physiology of humans.

When he appeared in this world, he gained a complete and correct knowledge of human anatomy and medicine from the doctor his host was before Halloween. He now operates as both a field doctor and surgeon at Sunnydale handling amputations and organ removal. It's also interesting to note, his scavenger habit of eating smaller creatures like a squid has resulted him growing several sizes from under six foot to nearly seven. He also has strange memories of a third cousin Zerbebuth and a great-great-great uncle Cthulhu, and has developed more bad eating habits

"Chopper? Zoidberg? What's the sit?"

"We found a shinobi collapsed at the gates!" says Tony

"One from the Buses?"

"No. This one is wearing a headband that has the kanji for Oil on it."

Joyce rushes out the room so fast, teh four nearly fall over.

"DFo you think she knows him?" says Dr. Zoidburg, with a Yiddish-inflected accent.

"You think?" says Xander.

Another person enters the office. He is a huge black man standing six feet five inches and three hundred twenty five pounds with dark eyes and a bald head.

"John?" asks Xander

John Coffey is a man who was executed raping and killing two young girls, a crime he never commited. He was and is an extremely gentle and kind man with a child like fear of the dark, that didn't make an effort to avoid being executed, because he finds difficulty living a world that he considers to be very cruel. He has the super-natural ability to heal others, which he simply refers to as "taking it back", a power which also extends life spans. In this world, he's found acceptance with the other healers.

"The lightning system on level four is failing." says the soft spoken man.

"Don't worry, John, I'll take care of it." says Xander with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The patient is over fifty years old, but looks much younger, standing six foot three, one hundred ninety three pounds, with dark eyes and a long mane of white hair spikes. He also has red marking under the eyes and grey head band with small horns and the kanji for oil. He wears a dark green kimono with a sleeveless red haori and sandals.

"Jiraiya!" says Joyce, Tsunade's memories and persona surging.

Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin (Toad Sage), and Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja). He, Slug Sennin Tsunade, and Snake Sennin Orochimaru were famous warriors of Konoha until they broke apart. Tsunade developed hemophobia after the deaths of her brother Nawaki and lover Dan, and lost herself in vanity, drinking, gambling earned the name Legendary Sucker. Orochimaru became obsessed with learning all the jutsus in the world and becoming immortal. He became a missing nin after his inhumane human experimentation was discovered. Jiraiya set up a spy network to keep track of Orochimaru and other groups, but he also spent his time consumed by perversions. He became a self-proclaimed Super Pervert spying on women bathing and writing a collection of very popular pornography known as Ichi Ichi Paradise (Come Come Paradise).

It was Jiraiya who took Naruto on a mission to find Tsunade to become the Godaime (Fifth Leader) Hokage after the death of Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi at the hands of Orochimaru. He proved himself to Tsunade by perfecting the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) technique to defeat Kabuto, a servant of Orochimaru who was with the injured Orochimaru looking for Tsunade to repair the snake-teme's arms.

The last think the Toad Sennin remembers is dying fighting the Akatsuki leader Pain after learning his secret. He remembers his form sinking in the water, then awaking in a destroyed house in the desert. Even badly injured, he managed to travel fighting demon after demon, until he collapsed in front of colony.

"Dr. Marcoh. Madam Pomfrey." says Tsunade to the the people looking after Jiraiya., "How is he?"

Dr. Tim Marcoh is man once known in his world as the Crystal Alchemist. He was the leading researcher in the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. Tormented by the fact that his research was used in the Ishval War to kill many innocent people, he fled from his position as a State Alchemist and took his research with him to prevent it from being used for further destruction. Hiding from the military and posing as a medical doctor, he uses the Red Stone (alchemic booster) he created to help the sick. The last thing he remembers of his world is being stabbed by Homunculus Lust and devoured by Gluttony

"He's drained." says Dr. Marcoh, "According to scarring and the damage done to his clothing before my repairs, he must have been travelling nearly none stop since Halloween."

He awoke in this world coming to a epiphany that he had gained a second chance. He has used the supply of Red Stones he found with him to help the sick and injured. Alchemy has proven to be vert potent, breaking down the damaged tissues at a molecular level and reaseembling them in a uninjured or enhanced form.

"Traces of material in his back indicates he was an explosion shortly after awakening."

He spends most of time from work with a mature medical witch standing five foot seven with blond hair and blue eyes.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey is a magical healer who is the matron in charge of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hospital wing, and is known to be very strict regarding the rules of her infirmary and to have a high opinion of any teachers who are competent in healing. She considers both Dementors and Dragons to be detrimental to students' health, which has been proven when the soul suckers caused one student to fall from flying broom from very high in the air and a dragon almost killed the same student a year later.

"I gave him a strong energy restoration potion and he's healing rapidly. I also recommend several nutrient potions and a stress potion."

"Be careful with the stress potion." says Joyce trying to hold back Tsunade's emotions, Jiraiya's death clear in her (Tsunade's) memories. "We don't want to mess up his chakra control. It could be detrimental."

"He also came in with partner." says Dr. Marcoh, " Mortimer Toynbee? He also came in with several frogs which are being cared for by the Joys"

A group of completely identical women in there late 20s to early 30s with light blue eyes and red hair done in the same curly style with two looping ponytails. They are dressed in puffy sleeve pink dress covered by a white medical apron with a white cap with a medical red cross. They also all possess the same last name Joy.

In her world, they are the Doctors at the Pokémon Centers. They tend to the sick, tired, and/or injured Pokemon of trainers, watchers, and breeders. They are the experts on the powerful creatures that inhabit there world outside the researchers. In this world, they take care of children (pediatrics) and animals (vetrinary medicine) and also possesses a healing ability linked to the colective number of Nurse Joys.

One of the doctors once asked how can there be a large family of completely identical women who are all named Joy and all work as nurses in Pokémon Centers around the world. According to them, there family has such a long medical history, there family name was changed to Joi, later Joy, which is a name for a female nurse.

There family which is divided into the Nurse Joy branch and the Officier Jenny branch possess genetic anomalies that grant them dominant (female) physical features and a tendency for female multiple births. That combined with family traditions and learning enviroments resulted in a medicine dominant family in the Joy branch and law enforcement in Jenny branch. The effeminate males in the family are ignored do to the greater importance of the women and are rarely shown.

One Nurse Joy also revealed that some in there family wear makeup or have cosmetic surgury to blend in. They and Jennys are also so important to there world, certain groups have had clones created.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Washu Zone**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Washu types on her holcomputer creating, revising, and moving files. She pause to look threw the glass window to a lab down below.

She's a twenty eight year old woman standing five foot three with blue eyes and long staright turquoise hair. She's dressed in dark blue jumpsuit with the worlds Capsule Corp on her back and her name tag on the front and on a cap on her head.

In front of her are several items. A portable mini-fridge, a large cylinderal chamber with the name Status Chamber, a large red-and-white emergency medical box, and an advance armored mini-bike. The woman presses a identical button on each item, then all four items are sorrounded by an explosion of smoke. When the smoke clears, where the huge items were, there are now four capsules with plunger-like tops.

Bulma is the daughter of the Briefs family who own Capsule Corp., a powerful corporation that plays several roles in her universe. Being the daughter of a brilliant scientist, Bulma is also a scientist and inventor. Bulma is most credited for inventing the Dragon Radar, a device that is specifically designed to detect the signal emitted by the mystical wish dragon summoning Dragon Balls, which have been the focus for her universe's conflicts. She's also the mate of one of the last pure Saiyan warriors, Prince Vegita and mother of two children Trunks and Bra.

She remembers of dying of extreme old age then waking to find herself holding a collection of Hoi Poi capsules also known as Dynocaps, invented by Bulma's father Dr. Briefs and the main (title) product of the Capsule Corp. These tiny capsules can store numerous huge objects from fully stocked mini-fridges to large vehicles to entire fully furnished houses.

In the Washu Zone, Bulma works on producing Hoi Poi capsules loaded with varous products and vehicles. They have become as important as shinobi sealing scrolls in storage and transporting items.

"Who would name a girl after a brand of a popular gym shorts?" says Washu, "The same family whcih would name a Trunks and a girl Bra."

She goes to the next window and looks down. Three figures are arguement, but thankfully the glass is sound-proff. Around them are complete and incomplete robots. Most of them resemble robotioc versions of anthropomorphic animals with metallic painted skin, odd armor, and a couple of mechanic parts for each one. The unfinished machines lack the armor showing the mass of metal bones, variable skeletal muscles, actuators, fiber optic cables, and other systems.

The room also has many triple-jointed robotic arms helping the the assembly, machines designed to create the parts, and as a large computer systems with CADD (Computer-Aided Design and Drafting), CAM (Computer-aided manufacturing), and robot programming software

The first two are a forty six year old fat man standing six foot one, two hundred two pound with eyes hidden under shades, a bald head, and a huge brown mustache. He's dressed in a black jumpsuit with a gold buckle red jacket, white gloves, and a pair on metal goggles on his forehead.

The second is an extremely old, withered, and thin man with a bald head and pale also wears thick glasses, a teal shirt, dark green pants, and teal slippers covered by a white lab coat with large pockets.

The first is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, known as also known by his alias, Doctor Eggman, self-proclaimed but, with an IQ of 300, certifiable genius. His fondness for mechas has made him a renowned authority on robotics in his world. In his world, Eggman's goal was to conquer the world to create the ultimate utopia, selfishly not giving a thought for others' opinions on a matter in which he never gives abominable laughter and maniacal declarations mask his self-professed softer side, as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman.

The second is Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth (born A.D. 2841). The proprietor of the 31st century Planet Express delivery service for which the main characters work. The extremely elderly Professor Farnsworth is known as mad scientist who created bizarre inventions including Superhuman Atomic Basketball Team, a Dark Matter Engine, and many Doomsday Devices. He has come in conflict with Dr. Robotnik because his robot designs created when we was working for ex-lover Mom are amoral, emotional, and have smoke producing alcohol engines that provide energy for there power cells (the last is strange since ethanol engines are suppose to be eco-friendly).

The person standing between the two is an anthropomorphic golden fox standing two foot seven, forty four pounds with blue eyes, two bushy tails, and red and white sneakers.

Miles "Tails" Prower is a Mechanical genius and rival of Dr. Eggman. He serves as a sidekick to Dr. Eggman's archenemy, the extremely fast heroic speedster, Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his inventions have helped Sonic defeat hundreds of plans by . In this world, he spends his time developing the Sunnydale robots and stopping fights between Eggman and Farnsworth.

Washu looks threw the third window and sees a boy genius with thick semi-circular glasses and has short orange in a white lab coat, blakc pants, and long purple gloves. Washu pauses then enters the room threw a hidden door and walks down the metal stairs.

"Professor Washu!" says the boy, surprised.

"Please, call me Washu-chan!" says Washu with a grin, "How are you, Dexter."

Dexter use to be the classic know-it-all, and prided himself on seldom being proved wrong. This was contradicted by his experiments, many of which were frivolous creations used to achieve ends presented, such as a machine built to render him invisible so as to sneak a look at his birthday presents. His greatest opponent for scientific discovery was the actions of his stupid, clumsy, and inferior, but very spiritual sister Dee Dee. Very similar to Washu's relationship to Mihoshi when she got into her old lab.

"I've managed to create six combat powered exo-frames. The power cells have a 300 hour limit, but with Dr. Brief's capsule technology it should be easy to carry a small supply of replacements."

"I'm asking how YOU are, Dexter."

Everything changed in his world when she was killed protecting him from an attack by his rival Mandark. He spent years mourning his sister and trying to move on, and finally found a new love in genius superheroine known as Blossom. The last thing he remembers before waking in this world, was talking to Blossom after he helped rescue her from Mandark, who returned for one last fatal battle.

"It's hard." says Dexter, wiping his glasses, "I miss Blossom and my other friends. I use to spend hours alone and designed to be alone, but without ... Dee Dee... I almost went insane. Part of me wonders, if they are out there somewhere?"

"You have to hope, Dexter."

"I thjink I'm going to be sick."

Dexter and Washu turns at the condasending voice and see a tiny anthropomorphic white mouse with a large cranium sitting on a desk. He looks and sounds like Orson Welles.

Brain is a laboratory field mouse that was subjected to a genetic modification experiment. It result in giving the mouse superhuman intellegence, which he has used in numerous attempts to take over the world. These plans are actually connected to a memory of being taken from his family and seeing a globe above his home. So the desire to take over the world is a mutation of wanting to go home. His numerous plans have failed due to either chance or the stupidity of his insane partner Pinky. He also had an arch enemy/ rival in the form of Snowball, a psychotic genetically modified large cranium hamster who used to be a close friend pre-mutation.

Snowball he accidentally ran through the mutation machine, causing him to lose his own intelligence and ending up as a normal hamster. Pinky was still with Brain until Halloween event.

"Don't be such a snob, Brain." says Washu, "I have video of you moping about Pinky."

"Why do you..."

"The Files mentioned your World Domination obsession."

Brain looks embaressed and nervous, then tries to change subject, "So are those women stilling asking about love potions to get Dr. Harris?"

"Don't be embaressed, Brain. They may be annoying, clumsy, and lack most scientific knowledge, but they are part of out families and we wouln't want to be without them.

**CRASH!**

"Oops."

The three turn to see a dark skinned twenty three year old woman standing five foot six with blue eyes and wavy blond hair. She's dressed in a pink shirt, tight tan pants with suspenders, and purple sandals. She also has a black ribbon in her hair and a small blaster (energy gun) in a holster.

On the ground in front of her is a broken robot head with the glass eyes smashed out and sparks travelling across it.

"Sorry, Washu-Chan. I wanted to get you for lunch."

**"MIHOSHI!"** says Washu, then calms, "We were just talking about you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Outer Wall - Mage Guild **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There various magic users of Sunnydale have gathered into fight another invading army. There have been many groups that have tried to take Sunnydale. The First was an army of Pumpkins from LA looking for more food, the Second was an army of demons looking for a little more, the Third was survivors of another colony who had become raiders like out of a Mad Max film, and the Fourth was an army of zombies and undead from a colony that didn't survive.

The latest group of invader is the most organized, an army of monsters and youkai lead by a sorceress queen. A very tall regal woman wearing the mane of lion, carrying a long thin sword and a long thin wand, and riding a chariot pulled by two demons resembling polar bears.

Jadis, the White Witch, is a native of the world of Charn, where she descended from a long line of kings and queens. This line began well, but grew progressively malevolent over many generations. Jadis, having destroyed Charn, left it for the world of Narnia, passing through the Wood between the Worlds, an endless forest filled with pools of water that act as portals to other worlds, including the worlds of Earth and Narnia.

She became a conquerer, usurping power over Narnia and magically forced the land into an "endless winter" during her reign. The White Witch's most notorious deed, aside from uttering the Deplorable Word in Charn, is killing Aslan on the Stone Table (as a surrogate for Edmund), her right by the Deep Magic. Aslan returns to life by Deeper Magic, and in the subsequent battle, Aslan leaps upon the Witch and kills her, ending her reign of terror.

When the inhuman queen awoke in Halloween world, she used her new chaos-enhanced power to create a powerful army of monsters and demons to conquer the new world, this Hallow-Earth

Her opposition is the Sunnydale Mage Guild, which range from comic book magicians to DnD wizards to people of a magical race. This battle is lead by two people, one who has been in Sunnydale since it's beginning and one who has travelled to Sunnydale from his home in Scotland.

The first is Black Mage Wilkins, former Mayor Wilkins, who releases a variety of demonic and black magic spells at his enemies.

**"Chistite Vodu"**

He fires a white spell that hits half a dozen trolls and a couple of demonic dwarves. The scream out as flesh and bone dissolve into red liquid, then become clear. The translucent statues of water collape to the ground

The Water Cleaner is a spell designed to remove the impurities from a container of water to prevent sickness and poisoning. When used against a living creature it removes the the various chemicals and minerals from the body water until they collapse into puddles of clean water.

**"Oviv oledasep mu acif Adiv"**

A black sphere collides with a group off wolves both giant dire and werewolves, half of them are flayed alive and the others burst into flames. A couple even drown on dry land and collapse with foamy water running from there mouths. As they finally die from the trauma there is almost a look of relief on there faces.

Living Nightmare is a black spell that causes a target to experience there worst fears magnified by there own power and cause all damage suffured in those fears to become real. A effected person with a fear of small confined spaces (claustrophobia) is crushed to death, a person with a fear of fire (pyrophobia) is burnt alive, and a person with Ephebophobia, fear of youth or adolescents, is beaten to death by the unseen hands and feet of a grade school class.

The other leader is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founder and leader of the "Order of the Phoenix", an organisation dedicated to fighting the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was famous for defeating his former best friend, Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald at the end of World War II, and years later guided the prophecized hero Harry Potter, even up his death at the hands of his spy Severus Snape.

He may have a manipulating side and once wanted to rule over the non-magical with Grindelwald for the greater good, but he always tried to do good. Even in this brutal battle, Albus is a defensive fighter, which is a good match with the offensive Mage Wilkins. It doesn't mean he doersn't kick ass.

**"Phoenix Heal Spell"**

The spell he releases is not one of most Latin spells of the Wizarding World. It is a clerical spell he learned from his phoenix partner Fawkes when he awoke in this world. It's a spell that produce holy white flames that instantly heals the target(s), cleansing them of evil taint and dark magic.

A dozen vampires are hit by the flame and collapse screaming, there skin smoking and glowing. The white light continues to grow until they explode into glowing white dust and waves of white flame that effects nearly a hundred more vampires, which starts a chain reaction that wipes out the undead forces and severely weakens the remaining enemy forces.

If the target of Phoenix Heal Spell is undead, the constant conflict between the demon and the holy flames turns the target into an undead bomb that explodes into white flame.

**"By The Holy Gate Of Jort-hocr!"**

**"By The Scrolls Of Secret Xyseusi!"**

**"By The Black Cairn Of Mur-ial!"**

Three mages cast there spells.

The first is a Order Good Mage that summons a a shining white gate from the Earth, a gate that stops all the dark spells, then opens to devour the evil spirits like a black hole devouring stars. They demon spirits enter the world of Jort-hocr and are burnt away by the holy light.

The second is a Nautral Mage/Monk who pulls and unrolls two huge scroll. When the glowing scrolls are full unrolled they release a flash of white light and part of the invading army dissolves into black smoke and is sucked into the scroll. The creatures appear on the scroll as ink drawing sorrounded by words before fading back to white and the scroll re-roll themselves. Xyseusi was a mad mage who defeated an army by sealing them in scrolls, scrolls which could only be read by the mad Xyseusi

The third is a Chaotic Evil Sorceror invoking the dark power of Lich King Mur-ial. The cairn was a group of black stones used as soul containers for pieces of it's demon tainted soul and act as gateways to the netherworld. A black mist shoots from the stone in the necromancer's claws, a mist that wraps around his enemies like tentacles and drains there life energy.

A giant over twenty meters tall tries to attack the mage, but he raises the stone and releases the absorbed life energy as a black and white energy blast. A blast that goes straight threw the giant's head, causing it to pause before it's entire head explodes into bone fragments and super heated brain matter.

Jadis roars in rage turning several Sunnydale warriors into stone and shattering them as she runs them over with her chariot. She then forms a barrier to stop a shower of red, blue, and black fire balls.

A young (twelve year old) wizard with over size blue robes and large pointed hat stands on a rock. He waves his arms while reading from a huge thick yellow-brown book. The symbols on the front in blue can't be read by a human, but a very rough translation is The Grimoire of Questionable Spells.

**"(Summon Ramen Golem)" **

A howling wind explodes around the kid and the kid's metal lunch box explodes. A mass of water and noodles flows into air and rapidly grows. The noodles continue to lengthen and multiply and the salt water grows from a cup to a large water cooler to a swimming pool The pieces of meat also grow and lengthen into the muscle tissue they were cut from.

In front of the invading army, the mass of noodles take a four meter tall wide shoulder humanoid form with a golden noodle and water body with meat armor on the torso, foerarms, and lacks a nose, mouth, or other facial features, but it does have two glowing meatballs for eyes.

The Invaders would laugh at the food golem, but the creation extends it's arms like rubber grabbing the two largest members of Jadis' army of evil. The Ramen Golem jumps into the air, retracting his arms, which pulls the two three meter tall demons into the air with him. The Golem then smashes both demons into the ground hard enough to create immense craters and splatter there heads like watermelons thrown off a skyscraper.

The golem whips out it's arms releasing a cloud of noodle whips that wrap around the necks and limbs of a hundred inavders. The Golem then spins, lifting the immense group weight into the air and spins them around. He finally brings the mass down and the crunching of bone can be heard for miles.

The boy wizard doesn't know it, but his creation has been blessed with life and power to fight the darkness by the lord of all noodles, the Spaghedeity.

A young woman with long blue hair blurs pass invaders slicing them apart with the best of the HolyForge's weaponry. She is helped by a Mage Guild constructed item, the Anklet of Light. The little piece of gold and silver around her leg grants her superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes protect by a holy barrier that corrosive to demons and evil tainted monsters

A seven foot green skinned demon with claws, fangs, tusks, and a huge axe tries to attack a small, thin Sunnydale wizard. The little wizard make not look strong, but he tosses a vile at the demon hard enough to break it. The bubbling, chunky tonic, obsidian with topaz flashes splatters across the monster's face. He notices it smells and tastes like ashes, a second before his entire body bursts into flames.

Jadis is near the wall when , a girl in a catsuit and a hooded cloak appears in front of her. Jadis raises her wand to turn the foolish girl to stone, but the girl is fatser pulling out what appears to be a strange Tarot Card.

**"Nine of Sabres!"**

Jadis barely avoid thre swords that appear in the air and almost impale her. Her chariot's demon bears are not as lucky. Each is impaled by three sabres, one threw the neck, one threw the heart, and one threw the stomach and spine..

Jadis fires her most powerful stone spell from her wand at the girl, only for a long brown haired boy to appear holding a golden long sword with sandy brown leather hilt.. He rams his blade into the ground, causing a wall of stone to shoot from the ground and blocks the petrification spell

"Longsword of Mud Shields, Witch."

"You..."

Suddenly, she hears someone behind her and turns to see Azkadellia the Sorceress and before she can react, her arms are grabbed by meter-tall winged monkeys, mobats, who sink there fangs and claws into her arms. There enhanced bites are strong enough to tear into the half-giantess/half-jinn muscle tissue causing her to loose both her wand and her sword

She looks down to see her executioners, which means this death is going to be worse than dying at the hands of human children.

The first is a small round man with black hair, blue eyesm and a large nose, and a mustache. He's dressed in a red shirt with blue overhalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red cap with a red "M" in a white circle.

"My name is Mario." says the man with an Italian New York accent

The second is the first's taller, thinner brother with the same hair, eyes, nose and mustache. He's dressed in an indentical outfit except that red is replaced with green and blue with dark blue. On the cap is a green L instead of a red M.

"My name is Luigi." says Mario's brother with the same accent

The third is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair dressed in a pink princess dress with a round blue gem in gold setting on her chest, long white gloves, large blue gem earring, and a crown with multi-colored gems.

"My name is Princess Peach." she says with a more cultured voice.

Mario and Luigi pulls out a pair of glowing mallets with wrecnh handles from nowhere. Princess Peach pulls out a folded Parasol. Mario and Luigi jump very high into the air and bring there mallets down into an attack, while Princess Peach moves to thrust her fancy umbrella threw Jadis's stomach. Jadis is helpless with her arms trapped by the superhuman strength of mobats.

A second before the former Queen of Cairn and Narnia, would-be Queen of Hallow-Earth dies for a final time, she hears the three shout together in harmony, **"WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE!"**

With the death of Jadis, the losing army collapse into chaos and quickly overrun by the Sunnydale Defenders. The majority of enemy army is finished by a pair of Necromancers.

Faust the Eighth doesn't even have to use his most powerful oversoul Eliza, instead he uses a black magic spell he learned in the Archive tro strip the flesh from the bones of the dead and uses his own shamanistic power (Furyoku) to animate the army of skeletons.

He's helped by Faust's newest teacher. Dr. Byron Orpheus is an expert necromancer.

"Yes my young friend. Drive back this ignorant masses of demonic underlings."

He is head-strong, tends to be unaware of the perils of most situations, and is quite melodramatic even in everyday situations. He has quite a large, extensive vocabulary he freely uses, though his theatrics tend to spill over into his more everyday activities

Even with these personality problems, he's still very powerful with mystical powers including resurrection, illusion, teleportation, offensive magic, and telekinesis. A point which he proves when he releases a fiery blast that wipes out the remaining attacking members of army. Thankfully, the other defenders has the sense to get clear when they saw Dr. Orpheus building up a huge spherical concentration of destructive mystical power, a giant ball of green flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**HolyForge**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi arrived in Sunnydale, they were determined to Pope Alessandro. When they finally stand in front of him they admit he's not what they expected. Enrico Maxwell Archbishop Maxwell was the fanatical leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, the Iscariot Organization. Enrico controlled his organization with an iron fist and was ruthless.

Pope Alessandro on the other hand appears to a very kind, gentle person. If the blessing is correct in t"he meek shall inherit the earth", then Alessandro would be the current ruler of the world. He doesn't hold the weaponry production plant with an iron fist, instead he has a council of many religions.

Alessandro and his second in command Shiro Emiya are sitting together in a private meeting room with Heinkel and Yumiko enjoying a coffee.

"I noticed there are many religions in the forge?" says Yumiko

"We have discovered that most blessed weaponry doesn't need divine power." says Shiro, "It's a matter of Faith."

The Crossfire Girls nod there heads as if asking for him to continue.

"A Blessing can either be defined as personal or white magic. In personal magic, your spiritual energy is infused into a specific pattern based on your faith in the object. In white magic, your spirit channels the power of a higher plane into an object, still based on Faith."

"Why do you have so many religions, when all you need is Faith?"

"It's because the different demons and monsters respond to different levels and religions. Those European demons are born from darker emotions like those of Seven Vices - lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride. So, thet are countered by Seven Virtues - chasity, temperance, charity, diligence, kindness, patience, and humility, there counters have the most effect.'

'In Japan, the virtues are Jin - Righteousness, Rei - Courtesy, Shin - Faith, Gi - Justice, Chi - Wisdom, Chu - Loyalty, Ko - Filial piety, Nin - Endurance, Tei - Obedience to elders, and Love. So they are more effective against youkai."

Pope Alessandro speaks up, his soft voice heard clear in the near sound proof room.

"It's not that Christian weapons are completely useless against eastern demons, but there effectiveness is cut down and you need more energy than normal. We have many religions because together they can be more efficient over a wide range of monsters."

"Do you have a strong Faith in God?" says Heinkel trying to keep unoffensive.

"Yes. Many people in Sunnydale have a strong Faith in God because it keeps them alive and gives them hope. There is also a movement in the new city showing all religions can be connected and unites them."

"Connected?" says the crossfire girls remembers several cases including a mission to the far east in which they had "disconnected"

"Abrahamic religions such as Christianity, Islam and Judaism all believe in the one God, the supreme being. Indian religions like Hinduism, Buddhism, Sikhism, and Jainism. are based on karma. Far Eastern religions like Taoism, Shinto, Chondogyo, Caodaism, and Yiguandao are based concept of Tao (in Chinese) or Do (in Japanese or Korean), a balance of light and darkness. " says Shiro, "The connection is Abrahamic religions judge people on there virtue and sins, the karma they do onto others. The Tao is the order of the Universe, the light and darkness, can be said created by God. Reincarnation can be scene as increasing one's virtue until they can join God."

It takes a few minutes, but the Crossfire girls can see the angle.

"If a man with a loaded assault rifle were to travel back in time a couple thousand years and meet a bunch of naives with spears, they would precieve him as a god because of his greater power." says Shiro, " Religions based around spirits and lesser gods may be scene as seeing a fraction of creation, but not yet able to see the whole of creation in God. An angel to a Christian would be a god to an african tribe."

There is a knock at the door, which is odd since the room is nearly sound proof.

"Come in."

Two Japanese women enter the room.

The first is an elderly miko looking over sixty years old with long gray hair. She's dressed in an old miko uniform over her porty frame and an eyepatch over one eye.

The second is a beautiful girl with blue eyes and long straight black hair done in a unique style. She's dressed as a Hime (Japanese Prinecess) with dark purple and white robes and gold hair ornaments.

"Kaede? Princess Tomoyo? How can I help you?"

"It's the new vampire bus."

The Crossfire Girls tense up for a battle.

"They are sending in a shipment of silver to be blessed."

The Crossfire Girls nearly face fault.

"Most of them are joining the defenders of Sunnydale, so they decided to donate there valuables to be converted into weaponry."

"Why would you need us, then?" asks Shiro

"Several heard of your talents?"

"Talents?" says Yumiko

"I'm a weak mage. I only have talent in a couple of spells"

He picks up a butter knive from the table. A misty blue aura extends from his fingers and wraps around it. He then slides his fingers across the blades causing it to glow and extend. When the aura and light clears, a sharp blade is revealed. He picks up a second knive, then slashes at it with the first knive. The top of the second knive falls to the ground, the perfect cut completely smooth

"I possess the power to analyze the structural composition of objects, and with an understanding of their chemical and physical makeup, increase said object's effectiveness in its given purpose, such as increasing a blade's sharpness, a shield's durability, or his body and eyes. I can also transmute objects."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Archive**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people sit in Giles' Kingdom inside Sunnydale. They both sit at a small corner table with one reading an odd blue book, while the other is reading a zoology book on fish.

The first is a fourteen year old man standing five foot eleven with golden eyes and brownish-black hair. He's dressed in a white short-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with a short blue tie, black shoes, and a black carrying case like a Japanese high school uniform. He's current looking at the odd language in the book.

The second is a young boy looking around six years old with gold-amber eyes and short golden blonde hair. He's dressed in a blue dress with a large white bow pinned by a gold pin, and large socks and shoes. He's currently drooling over a picture of a Yellowtail tuna.

Kiyomaro Takamine was an ordinary fourteen-year old junior high school student who happens to have an IQ over a hundred eighty. His intelligence made him a target for teasing and harassment and due to this bullying, and to his own arrogance, Kiyomaro developed an introverted and apathetic demeanor, to the point where he skiped school on a regular basis. However, his entire lifestyle changes when he receives a rather unusual birthday present given by his father - a mamono (demon) kid named Gash Bell. Together, they fight in the battle to decide the mamono king

Due to Gash's influence, Kiyomaro became more outgoing and eventually became very popular in his class. He also proved himself an excellent tactician with his high intelligence and quick decision making, guiding his friend to victory many times.

Gash Bell is one of the two twin sons of the Momono King and like many other children he was sent to the human world with a spellbook to find a partner and compete for the title of King. The books contain spells which must be read by there destined owners in order for the Momono child to use them. They also draw inner energy from the owner to fuel there momono partner's attacks.

Gash fought many powerful opponents including the cold and serious Sherry Belmont and gravity manipulating Brago, the sadistic Zofis and the brainwashed Koko, and his brutal white-haired red-eyed twin brother Zeon Bell and his silent psychic partner Dufaux. In the end, they won the final battle of the King Festival, and Gash earned the title as King of the Momono World.

Now, Kiyomaro and Gash find themselves alone together on Hallow-Earth with Gash's spell book slowly changing. Now in Sunnydale's Archive, Kiyomaro studies the changed book which is now larger and more complex. He also worries that the high amounts and spiritual and demonic energies will effect Gash's personality since he is a type of child demon.

He then notices the river of drool falling from Gash's open mouth as he stares at a tuna picture.

Maybe he shouldn't be that worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHistite Vodu. Russian for Clean Water

"Oviv oledasep mu acif Adiv" is reversed Vida fica um Pesadelo Vivo,

Portugease for Life is a Lively Nightmare

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Book 1 Part 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 13: CHASER AND CHASED Part 5A**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eternal Prison**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In super-max prison, the soul of a unprepented hate filled soul of a terrorist dies. His glowing spirit bound by black chains falls away from the mass of hatred it was connected to. All traces of his personality and memory are destroyed as his burning spiritual form turns pitch black and deforms. In seconds the transformation is complete, the the featureless black humanoid with broken chains dangling from his body is now clad in a hooded cloak and carries a staff like the other guards.

A prison, penitentiary, or correctional facility is a place in which individuals are physically confined or interned and usually deprived of a range of personal freedoms. Prisons are conventionally institutions, which form part of the criminal justice system of a country, such that imprisonment or incarceration is a legal penalty that may be imposed by the state for the commission of a crime.

Supermax is the name used to describe "control-unit" prisons, or units within prisons, which represent the most secure levels of custody in some countries' prison systems.

The Birth of Hallow-Earth changed many places but it is these prisons, esp the super-maximum security prisons, that became the most feared places of Earth. There collection of violent gang leaders, spies, terrorists, mass murderers, and the worst of humanity supplied the negative energy for dark creations.

Each of these Supermax prisons from nearby Pelican Bay State Prison in Crescent City and United States Penitentiary in Atwater (both in California), to Portlaoise Prison in Ireland, HMP Belmarsh in England, and the Goulburn Correctional Centre in Goulburn, New South Wales, Australia all collapsed into dark fortresses.

Where the prisons were once kept separate for most of there time, they are now melted together, there bodies twisted and fused towers of burning spirits, there spirits are bound and connected by burning chains composed of there own darkness. Each lengthen of chain connected to dark stains on there suffering souls.

The souls of the innocent were released into the world, the pits unable to tolerate the light of the souls. Those who merely committed lesser crimes, were released after those stains were torn from there spirits cleansing them of there own evil. Those who committed murder and acts of hate beyond redemption are eternally trapped, becoming the guards of hell itself when what remains of individuality is destroyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Machina - Atom Park**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sunnydale and Strawberry Bus crews have been in Machina for two weeks and it will soon be time to return to Sunnydale for those that wish to return. They are no longer on the tour of Machina, but are now enjoying the massive Atom Park of the machine city like tourists. The Bus Leaders are sitting around a Park table talking to a group referred to Miyazaki Group.

Prince Ashitaka of the Emishi, Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, Princess of lost flying city of Laputa and Nausicaa, Princess of the Valley of the Wind are talking with Buffy, Willow, Oz, Nightwing, and Roy Mustang, and Inuyasha.

"So, none of you wants to stay in Machina?"

"My people have always tried to live in harmony with nature." says Ashitaka, "I may have lived in Iron Town in the later part of my life, but I've always been close to the forests."

"The people of Laputo lost touch with the world obsessing with there great power and material things." says Sheeta, "They finally returned to the earth and were happy, leaving Laputo behind. The one person who couldn't look beyond the past was destroyed by it. I enjoy working with Nature."

"I was.. I am an environmental biologist." explains Nausicaa, "I studied the giant plants and fungi of the Sea of Decay, and how they purified the polluted earth of the old world. I worked to unite the factions of humanity and the giant insects of the Sea of Decay. I'm home in the forests and the skies."

"I can understand that." says Inuyasha, "I love the instant food and clean scents of people, but I don't like the cold nature of the cities. Machina has far less pollution than most big cities, but I prefer forests and small villages."

"That's why we came to talk to you." says Prince Ashitaka, showing respect to the inu hanyou, "We wish to go with you South. Even from here we can sense the spiritual strength of the South and the only reason the three of us have not gone there before is we lack resources and the number of attacks have been high this month."

"There's something your hiding." says Oz, noticing there looks, "Wolf senses."

The three look at each other, while Wilow feeds Nausicaä's fox-squirrel.

"We are also searching for the people we Care about." explains Ashitaka blushing badly.

"Now that we can understand." says Buffy, looking at the now blushing members of there group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichigo's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Achoo!"**

Ichigo wonders whose talking about him and looks back towards his bus group. Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Jinta Hanakari are playing Association football, known in the English-speaking world as football, or in some countries which it is not the most prominent sport; Soccer.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is be annoyed by Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi to getting some treats and it looks like she has convinced the Young Orihime to help her. The older Orihime is watching the game between the younger group.

Ichigo hears someone approaching them and turns to see a android woman stand five foot six with shoulder-length straight white hair, polished silvery skin, silver eyes that glow a faint blue. She's dressed in a white business uniform.

"Message for Kurosaki, Ichigo." she says says in cool artificial voice.

"I'm Ichigo. What's the the Message?"

"Report from Machina Population Control. Members of Bleach series have arrived."

Ichigo looks surprised. He learned that he and his friends are from a series called Bleach, meaning he may know the people moving in.

"Who?"

The answer to Ichigo's question arrives as the machine girl lists the names.

The first is a a young timid man looking fourteen to sixteen and standing five foot, ninety nine pounds, with Gray-ish blue eyes and his black hair is a bit long and his bangs frame his face. He's dressed in a shinigami uniform and his Zanpakuto is missing.

"Yamada, Hanataro."

Hanataro Yamada is 7th Seat of the 4th Division, a low member of the Shinigami Medical Division. Although it may seem like Hanatarou is a coward, his bravery surfaces when one of his friends were in danger such as helping Ichigo and Ganju rescue Rukia from execution. Hanatarou may seem a little clueless but he also worries about his friends' conditions all the time. He is also very kind and very nervous as he appears. He is usually the main victim of many cruel things. He claims that he is the most bullied kid in the world.

His Zanpakuto is Hisagomaru (Gourd). Prior to its shikai, Hisagomaru has a red gauge on its blade. Hisagomaru is strange in that it heals wounds instead of causing them. While this would seem to make attacking fairly pointless, doing so fills the gauge on the blade. The severity of the wound determines how much is filled.

Hisagomaru's shikai command is "fulfill" (mitase). When the gauge is full, Hisagomaru automatically initiates its shikai and transforms into Akeiro Hisagomaru (crimson-colored gourd). In this form, it takes the shape of a scalpel. What unique is its initial release will still automatically manifest itself once the gauge on the blade has been filled.

It's special ability is it concentrates every wound it has absorbed into one massive attack that is usually initiated with a slashing movement that generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero, powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to a gillian-class menos.

The second is a massive fifteen year old part-Mexican standing six foot six, nearly two hundred fifty pounds, with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair covering one eye. He's dressed in short sleeve white shirt, dark grey pants, and black boots.

"Yasutora, Sado. Chad."

Sado Yasutora, known as Chad, is a very quiet and strong type of person. Apparently he was mistreated as a child by the local folk, but He was told by his grandfather to always protect people. He became friends with Ichigo after the orange-headed fighter tried to protect him. His first encounter with Hollows and Shinigami was when a Hollow imprisoned the soul of a child he murdered in life in a parakeet and used him as bait. Chad helped the little boy find peace, while Ichigo sent the serial killer soul to hell.

He developed spiritual powers due to his exposure to Ichigo and the strange events, but instead of developing a shinigami ability like Orihime, he developed the Hollow ability to give him armored arms with immense strength and destructive energy attacks. These powers manifested while defending one of Ichigo's sister Karin from a Hollow. He used these powers to help Ichigo rescue Rukia Kuchiki from the Soul Society and Orihime Inoue from the Hollow World.

The third is fifteen year old man standing five foot seven, a hundred twenty one pounds with dark blue eyes and chin-length black hair framing his face. He's dressed in an odd white uniform with a small cape and an odd glove on his right arm making him look very religious. He also wears thin intellectual glasses.

"Ishida, Uryuu."

Uryuu Ishida is the last in a bloodline named 'Quincys'. The Quincys possessed the ability to absorb spiritual energy from the environment and form it into weapons, such as bow and arrows. In ancient times, his people were under near constant attack from Hollows and learned to create weapons to destroy the monsters. They hoped the Shinigami would help them hunt down all Hollows, but the problem was those Hollowed killed by a Quincy weren't cleansed, but completely destroyed, disrupting the balance between the worlds. It ended with most of Quincys destroyed by the Shinigami.

Uryuu Ishida learned the Quincy way from his grandfather before he was killed by Hollows and his soul captured by Shinigami under the orders of the mad shinigami scientist, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He thought he would hate all Shinigami forever, until he became an odd friend to Ichigo Kurosaki after they worked together against a Hollow invasion. He was part of Ichigo's team that invaded the Soul Society to rescue Rukia and defeated Mayuri at the cost of his powers. He later regained them with help from his estranged father and joined Ichigo to rescue Orihime from the Hollow World.

"Chad! Unryuu! Hanataro!"

"That's is correct." says the android woman.

Ichigo stumbles, then thanks the android for the message. The silver woman than moves away so Ichigo can have his reunion. The other members of his bus group also gather round.

"Pencil! Chaddy! Dork!"

The three new arrivals sweat drop at Yachiru's nicknames. They are also surprised when they get hugged by two Orihimes. Karin, Ururu, Jinta, and Captain Hitsugaya don't seem to care as much, but are glad have familiar faces to help them.

"It's good to see you Chad and you Unryuu."

"It's good to see you as well." says Unryuu, "Normally, I would be glad to avoid you Ichigo, but this world is so chaotic there's nothing you can do to make it worse."

"I missed you too." says Ichigo with a little sarcasm.

"How did you get to Machina?" asks Karin to Ichigo's biggest friend.

"We found ourselves in a mansion in a town in the south." explains Chad, "It was destroyed by the earthquakes ands storms and the section of land became an island. We managed to create a boat and made it to land."

Ichigo suddenly has an odd image in his head of the three as SD manga drawings on a tiny raft made of longs and a sailed sown together by Unryuu. Unryuu is in the front (bow) of the boat barking orders with a fancy captain's hat, Chad is striped shirt and wool cap moving an oar, and Hanataro green as leaf and throwing up overboard. Then a demon fish grabs hold of Hanataro's head and Chad beats the fish with the oar. The fish finally lets go and falls back into the water, but Hanataro eyes are swirling.

"He finally found your spiritual trail in the town of Sunnyside and followed the trail to Machina." says Unryuu, "The reason is took so long is because we kept running into roaming groups of monsters"

"So any idea who you guys were before Halloween?" asks Ichigo

"What do you mean? What about Halloween? Isn't that an European Holiday?" says Unryuu

"You don't know??"

"Know what?!?"

"As you can guess, this is not our world." explains Captain Hitsugaya, "In this world, before Halloween, we and many others were characters of fiction. Not to say we didn't exist, but we didn't exist in this world."

"Fiction!? says Ishida

"Yes, Fiction. On Halloween night, there were many people either dressed as characters or close to examples of that media. A mage cast a spell to turn the people in his town into there costumes for one night, but the spell went out of control and transformed the entire planet." says Toshiro, "What we were wondering is who your hosts were?"

"That explains the pictures!" says Hanataro

The group turns to him causing him to blush under there gaze.

"I mean. When I awoke I was sitting in front of one of those computers and on the screen was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia. I think it was my host's room and Unryuu and Chad were next to me." says the most bullied man in the world, "I also found this my pocket."

He hands over a worn color photograph. It's a picture of a menacing man in a business suit and glasses, a beautiful woman with dark bags under her eyes, a young man in a suit and glasses, and a small frail looking boy with his head bowed. The man has Spanish features, while the woman is Japanese. Both boys possesses both features creating an odd family portrait. On the back of the photo is the words, "Romero Family. Father - Calderon, Mother - Hina, Big Brother - Carlos, and Me "

Unryuu looks disturbed. The idea of being a shinigami's older brother is bad, the fact this shinigami is so weak and klutzy makes it even worse. Ichigo, Jinta, and Karin are holding back laughing.

"I guess I was a gardener or farmer." says Chad, "There was a large farm and garden near the mansion and my clothing did smell of earth. I also found Two Peso (19 Cents) in my pocket."

"So where's Rukia?" asks Hanataro

"Rukia... Willow is talking with another group about traveling with us to Sunnydale in the South."

"Willow?"

"Willow has the original host and is the most dominant mental part for the most part." explains Toshiro, "A lot of Rukia shines threw, but the main persona is Willow. Unlike myself, whose original persona has been completely consumed."

"This is why you can't judge people based entirely on either who they were or who there character was, as the creation is a mixture of both." adds the adult Orihime

"I have a question. What are we going to call the both of you?" says Ishida looking at the two Orihime, "We can't keep calling you both Orihime, it will get confusing."

"I was thinking about that." says the younger Orihime, "Since, the older me resembles the old me the most she keeps Orihime and since I changed the most, I'll take a new name."

"Are you sure...??" asks Orihime, before her younger shinigami self interrupts

"Yes, I'm sure. I looked threw several files and found a name similar to Orihime. You can call me Orina."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sports Center, Near Atom Park

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM!**

The Trinity - Mewtwo, Link, and The Bride (Beatrix Kiddo) have been looking threw Machina for the past few weeks looking for the Pokemon Mewtwo detected. It's only a series of odd Twists that they haven't found Kira Darc and her collection yet.

The closest they have gotten in a clone breeding lab where Kira donated genetic samples from her collection. These genetically modified clones, some grow in a day then restored to a normal aging rate, create enough energy to screw up Mewtwo's tracking ability.

Finally they tr acted the Dark Fantasy Group to a sports center near Atom Park. Inside they found Leon Garcia de Asturias sitting with his daughter Maria, while Tarawiel, Rhlec, and Karina playing with the sports equipment. Tatawiel was enjoying the archery range, Rhlec was enjoying the weights, and Karina was playing basketball proving a half dragon can jump high even without using her wings. Most importantly, Kira had released her Ninetails and Eevee Corps for some exercise.

Kira was shocked to see Mewtwo walk up to her in the flesh, but before they could get beyond introduction, a wall explodes into rubbles and a battle rolls in.

The first is a cybernetic humanoid Gargoyle and the second is a golden robotic female gargoyle.

In his first life, he was a gargoyle possessing dark eyes, dark slate skin, and long white hair. He also possesses brow ridges, two back ward facing horns, and webbed ears. A non-magical humanoid gargoyle possessing great strength, the ability to glide on currents of wind with his huge wings, and ability to heal by turning to stone during the day. He, like most of clan, were smashed in there stone sleep during a viking raid in 10th century.

In the 20th century, his second life began when a former member of his clan, Demona and her sometimes partner David Xanatos recreated him as a weapon. David created cybernetics to replace the stone flesh and Demona used magic. He possesses the robotic abilities to fly not just glide, fire destructive energy blasts from a cannon mounted in his forearm, and not turn to stone during the day. They manipulated him into attacking Goliath, but in the end Coldstone saved his brother Goliath and fell to what many thought was his death when he fell into the Hudson badly damaged.

Instead, Xanatos restored Coldstone and tried to perform industrial espionage stealing for a corporate files. Coldstone was infected with a virus and developed a split personality, which in turn lead to Goliath entering cyberspace and entering Coldstone's mind. There he learned the cyborg was constructed from fragments of three gargoyles and the cyborg body housed the souls of the three deceased gargoyles. The main Coldstone persona and Goliath's Rookery Brother Othello, his mate Desdemona, and the villainous Iago. Iago tried to manipulate Othello into attacking Goliath, but in the end Goliath, Othello, and Desdemona fought against a fusion of Iago and Xanatos control program. That adventure ended with the virtual world collapsing due to the virus

Months later, Demona (aided by Macbeth) inserted a disk to reactivate Coldstone, though Iago was the personality to become dominant. Othello lost any desire to get involved in the battle (as he did not consider himself a true Gargoyle) until The Weird Sisters - Fay manipulators- persuaded him to take up the fight. Afterwards, Coldstone departed before nightfall figuring that no living Gargoyle is safe until he and Desdemona can gain dominance over Iago.

The last major adventure happened when the trickster Puck uses a lesson to the young Alexander Xanatos as an excuse to simultaneously have some fun while also helping Coldstone's respective personalities. Taking the form of Goliath, Puck manages to possess Angela with Desdemona's spirit, Broadway with Othello's, and (unbeknownst to anyone) Brooklyn with Iago's; he also possesses Lexington with Alexander, presumably since the child is too young to speak and thus work magic. Alexander then completed his lesson by putting the various lost souls into robotic bodies, and Desdemona and Iago took the names of Coldfire and Coldsteel, respectively. Coldfire and Coldstone then left in order to pursue and stop the evil Coldsteel. They promise to join their clan as soon as they complete their mission.

In Hallow Earth, they were found heavily damaged by red sky lightning and taken to Machina. In the city of machines, they were both repaired and upgraded. Upgrades such as Desdemona's golden cyber skin which allows facial expressions and sensations and the sleeker design of Othello's cybernetic arm. Unfortunately, Iago also known as Coldsteel escaped before they could capture him.

Coldsteel fires crimson energy blasts from the black gun inside the housing of his right arm. Each destructive blast causes fiery explosions that ignite the surrounding materials. The fire sprinklers activate and quickly put out the flames while sounding the alarms.

Coldstone and Coldfire are in bad shape, arcs of blue electricity crawling across there metal parts and delicate circuitry is broken and several cables snapped.

"Now, enjoy your return to Oblivion." he says gloating.

Suddenly, an armor-piercing arrow goes threw the fully charged laser-targeting particle beam blaster. The machine's pressurized coolant gas is violently released with enough force to pull the device partially out of it's housing, severing several electrical lines and fiber optic cables. It also pieces the small, but extremely powerful magnetic coil used to focus the particle beam. The reaction of pressurized gas, damaged electromagnetic coil, and electrical sparks is a small, but intense explosion that completely destroys the blaster and most of the lower arm.

"One thing that never changes is villain's gloating." says half-elf archer Tarawiel, with another arrow notched and at the ready.

Coldsteel releases and instantly activates the blaster on his left arm. His lightning quick crimson blast intercepts the arrow, burning it away midair leaving a burning red metal tip to fall to the ground.

Coldsteel releases a far more powerful direction in Tarawiel's direction only for Link to appear with his Mirror Shield in front of him. Normally, a particle beam wouldn't be reflected by a mirror, instead it would reflect the laser used for targeting and cause the mirror to explode. The Eight Hand Mirror is mystical in nature able to capture the reflections of the divine and also reflects the robotic gargoyle's energy blast. The beam is spread out, so instead of burning a hole threw the evil machine, the wide dispersed blast burns the surface of his armor leaving a clean silhouette in the charred back wall.

While his optics are blinded, Link rushes forward ands strikes the glowing out stretched arm with his Master Sword. There is a burst of fiery white sparks and arcs of light travel across the limb. Then as Coldsteel cries out, part of his hand and arm splits off and falls to the ground in gruesome robotic cross section. The blaster also falls to the ground in broken smoking pieces and burning wires.

Iago within Coldsteel's shell is no worried. His body was designed to be near indestructible and self-repairing, resistant to extreme pressures and temperatures, but not to magic. In fact, his body is mostly composed of virtually no iron-based alloys despite his name. Xanatos built the two robotic Gargoyles with extremely low amounts of iron in the chance magic could be used to transfer the souls. Both the magic enhanced arrows of the half-fey and Link's master sword contain very destructive magic.

Coldsteel extends his claw tentacles to grab Maria as a hostage. He hopes to use the girl to escape, since his weapons are failing.

**"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!"** yells Kira Darc

A hundreds spinning leaves, each hard as steel and sharp as razor blades spin from the green Pokemon forcing Coldsteel to use his whips to shield himself. He then cries out as the tentacles are cut and watches as razor sharp throwing disks return to the hands of Maria's father Leon.

Leon throws the disk at Coldsteel's face, so the resurrected Gargoyle uses one of his regenerated line to block the blade, while the other continues towards it's potential hostage, this time calculating the trajectory so he doesn't get cut. When one of the extended claws whips one of the blades, there's an explosion and a smoke screen blocks Coldsteel's view. He does manage to grabs something alive in the smoke using his damaged thermo-vision.

When Coldsteel retracts his tentacle claws, it isn't a human girl on the end.

_"Jolteon, Thunder!"_

The spiky yellow and white animal is the metal limbs releases a massive explosion of electrical power, energy energy that travels down the lines to the metal gargoyle standing on the soaked floor. Coldsteel's roar of pain can be heard from miles as the electrical force overloads many systems, including several with surge protectors. The intense heat melts circuitry, fuses mechanisms, and produces an electromagnetic pulse that destroys and disables the nanomachines used for self-repair.

Beatrix Kiddo appears wielding the Sword of the Snake which is trailing a dark purple shouki (poison miasma). She slashes her sword with almost inhuman speed and the sword cuts threw the chest armor like a steel scythe cutting rotten reeds. The demon blade cuts the metal before Coldsteel can react and when he does she has already jumped clear as the armor explodes outward. The destruction reveals the inner workings of the robots many smoking from electrical and/or thermal damage or cut by the blade by piercing strikes.

**"NineTails! Flambé!" **yells Kira

Coldsteel doesn't have time to react as the little orange dragon girl Karina releases a blast of fire and ash from her mouth. At the same time, the nine tailed fox Pokemon releases a stream of fire from her mouth into Coldsteel's back. Ninetails' fire blast melts threw the wing armor and detonates the fuel reserves creating a blast that tears off both wings. Karina's fire blast super heats the evil machine gargoyle turning his armor red hot and more interesting, the fine powdered rock (pumice) in the flames clogs the air vents and jams the joints. With the coolant and lubricants either evaporated by the heat or sprayed by Kiddo's lethal cuts, the machine monster begins to shut down.

**"Glaceon! Vaporeon! Ice Age!"**

Vaporeon fires a spray of cold water at the superheated Coldsteel, while Glaceon fires a massive blue beam surrounded by swirling ice crystals. When both attacks hit Coldsteel with immense force. The rising thermals twist the water and steam, and the blue ice beam freezes the water. In seconds, Coldstone is frozen in a twisting pillar of ice like Satan in Dante's frozen hell.

"Mr. Asturias." says Mewtwo with a telekinetic barrier protecting Maria and Rhlec, " I have scene many strange things in this world, but where did you hide that bazooka?"

The man-portable anti-armor rocket launcher is nearly as long as Leon is tall, but he didn't have it when he entered the building.

"A Talent I picked up." says Leon, then grins as he fires the rocket.

The rocket hits the monster ice sculpture and detonates with deafening sound. It would gave deafen them if not for superhuman abilities or telekinetic shields. Coldsteel is blown into a million pieces. The only pieces remaining are the left foot, part of an arm, and the severed head.

"I will have my revenge." says Coldsteel in a broken electronic voice, before his head implodes violently. Mewtwo clenches his fist as his telekinetic power crushes and grinds the metal into a completely lifeless mass of metal.

The group looks at the ball of metal.

They wait several minutes, then a purple mist rises from the ball forming Iago's ghost which screams out **"I WILL HAVE MY...!"**

**"Ghostbuster!"**

Iago's ghost is cut off by Kira calling out a combination to Umbreon and her Alpha Mightyena. Both Pokemon releases jet black blasts from there mouths. The beams of black power cracking with white and black energy pierce Iago's ghost and collide in the center of the chest. The crossing of the streams creates a spherical distortion that shreds the vapor like ghost. The ectoplasm disperses into a fading mist and Iago's soul screams as it's sent into oblivion.

They wait several more minutes.

"I think he's gone this time." says Coldstone, finally recovering his systems.

"Bad Guys." says Maria, "There like cockroaches."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Machina Bio-Cyber Hospital, also near Atom Park.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Light and Misa are at the hospital with the Orphans. They took Haku, Toph Bei Fong, Duo Maxwell, Hotaru Tomoe, Anita King, Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, Aruruu, Ryoma Echizen, and Molly Hayes to the Hospital to have medical check ups.

Toph Bei Fong's ability to manipulate Earth and Haku's ability to manipulate Water and Wind to create Ice are being tested, after convincing the machines they didn't need replacement eyes or a sex change respectively. Hotaru is learning about her own healing abilities from the few none robotic/cybernetic healers and Anita and Aruruu are helping the nurse take care of Gar. Molly Haynes is tested out the weight machines, while Ryoma Echizen is playing a virtual tennis game.

The twins Hansel and Gretel have been placed in a high security psych ward under heavy guard, as several alarms sounded in the computer system when there files were scanned.

Misa is enjoying a drink with Light, when a pulse of energy seems to go threw them. People and creatures that can manipulate various forms of energy, such as ki/chi/qi in the case of superhuman martial artists and magic in the form of mages, can also sense the energy of others either on an instinctual level or can be trained to do so. Light and Misa can sense the life energy of three people and recognize who they were even if they didn't possess these powers in the beginning.

"Do you sense it, Misa?" asks Light

"Looks like we have found our old friends."

Three people walk down the hall.

The first is a twenty four year old man standing five foot ten, a hundred ten pounds with dark bags under black eyes and wild black hair. He's dressed in a white shirt and black pants with bare feet.

"L" says Light, the First Kira looking at his best friend and rival.

L Lawliet, known as L was the world's top-rated detective, tasked with tracking down and arresting the supernatural killer Kira. As such, he is Light's arch-enemy. His disheveled appearance masks his great powers of deduction and insight. L had many quirks, such as sitting in an odd manner, snacking on sweets constantly, and holding objects in a peculiar manner. He often takes drastic strategies to confuse and force the hand of his opponents.

Light tricks Rem, Misa Shinigami partner, into killing L for his own personal gain, making her believe that she must kill him for the sake of Misa's life. L's last sight before death is Light triumphantly smiling over his defeated rival, and in his last moment L confirms to himself that Light was the first Kira.

The second is a nineteen year old man standing five foot seven\, one hundred fourteen pounds, with blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blond hair. He's dressed in black leather that making him looking like a punk.

"Mello." says Light, detesting the man for kidnapping his sister.

Mihael Keehl, also known as Mello was an orphan who grew up with Near in Watari's shelter for gifted children. Like Near, Mello was one of the candidates to become L's successor. Similar to L's fondness for sweets, he is often seen eating bars of chocolate. Although Mello is quite intelligent, he often lets his emotions get the better of him. Mello wears leather most of the time, unlike Near or L.

Mello decided to find Kira his own way by joining the Mafia. After obtaining one of the Death Notes from the Kira investigation team by kidnapping Sayu Yagami (Light's Little Sister), Light Yagami sets up a raid that left Mello badly scarred and his real name in Light's hands. After learning that Light is Kira and Near was going to attempt to apprehend him, Mello kidnapped Kiyomi Takada, but is soon killed by Takada's hidden pages of the Death Note. This action causes Teru Mikami (Light's proxy) to expose his own Death Note to kill Takada, eventually leading to Light's defeat.

The third is seventeen year old boy standing five foot one, eighty eight pounds with dark grey/black eyes and wild white hair. He's dressed in white shirt and pants, that makes him look angelic.

"Near." says Light in a neutral tone. He respects the man, but not as much as L.

Nate River, also known as Near was a primary candidate to become L's successor and calls himself N during the course of his offered to join forces with Mello to fight Kira, but Mello turned him down. Near then gained the support of the Government of the United States and formed the Special Provision for Kira (SPK).

Near became the New L after Light's death and kept surviving members of the SPK as his subordinates. He was eventually killed by a new Kira decades later, but was avenged by his successor as he did for L.

"Why are you here, Light?" asks L, "Come to see old friends."

"We were in the destroyed town of Sunnyside, L." says Light, his voice calm and cold, "The Sunnydale and Strawberry Dog Bus Groups transported us to Machina. The younger ones need medical check ups."

"I never thought of you as a babysitter." says Near

"I always wanted to protect the innocent." says Mr. Yagami, a red light cast over is features, "That is why I became Justice."

"Why shouldn't we call security!?" says Mello, not so mellow.

"Machina already knows who we are." says Misa, "We don't rate high enough to be considered a problem."

"We have all changed because of Halloween night, so we all got a second chance." adds Light

"So what powers did you gain, Light?" asks L

"The same question, I should ask you." replies Light.

"How did you know?" asks Mello.

"We gained strange abilities with our rebirth, so it stands to reason two of the Kiras would also gain powers esp since they came in contact with the supernatural power of the Death Notes." replies L

"The question also confirmed that we did gain those abilities." says Kira.

"Psychometry." says L, "The ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it."

"A very good power for a detective to possess." says Light.

"What power does a killer have?" asks Near, white light dancing across his features.

"Our life spans are increased by lives of those we kill." says Kira, "It doesn't matter if the target is human or demon. It's not as easy as the Death Notes. We can't just write out a person's name to kill them."

"The Shinigami?" says L, remembering his first conversations with Kira. Words painted in blood on the cell walls by inmates before they died.

"Shinigami. Our type of Shinigami. They kill humans to extend there life span. If a twenty year old is killed when he's suppose to live to be eighty, he gains sixty years of life." explains Light, "They do this all the time, but special ones like my old partner Ryuk dropped there Death Notes in the human world. The purpose, entertainment."

"Now you kill people to extend your own life like a vampire." says an angry Mello.

"In this new world, the law is survival. The winners survive and the guilty perish." says Kira, "In this world, I am Justice."

Down the hall, the pale sociopathic twins Hansel and Gretal move slightly in there drug-inducted sleep. The words of Kira and Mello resonating in there dark souls The phrase "kill people to extend your own life." is there existence.

Suddenly, there is an alarm and an electronic voice sounds.

_**"ALERT! Hostiles have entered Hospital Level Four ALERT! Security Breech in Sector Four. ALERT! Hostiles Identified as Type Three Vampires. ALERT!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atom Park - East Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Upper Half Group has arrived at the site of a small battle on the edge of Atom Park. Shiori, Jio, Priss, Setsuna, and Aerith lead by Dawn race towards the site

In a clear area between two large large trees, is a cloud of near black dark mist. From the mist emerges a bunch of black skinned humanoids with sharp claws, skull-like faces, and huge bat-like wings composed of black mist. In the center is a dark armored humanoid with blond hair and giant eye balls.

Fighting the shadow demons are a boy and a girl

The boy has shoulder length silver hair and eyes. He's dressed in a tight yellow and black sleeveless shirt with black straps and dark blue pants secured by a thin belt and belts around the ankles. He also wears dark blue and white sneakers, black arm bands, and black gloves that don't reach the wrist.

"Look out, Mana!" he yells to the girl as one of the creatures tries to hit her from distraction isn't enough to stop his blade from going threw the head of one of the demons.

The young woman is Egyptian standing five foot three with green eyes and long gold blond hair. She's dressed in a very abbreviated, sexy magician's outfit resembling a blue and pink dress showing her shoulders with a cape and semi-shirt. He has a curved cone-shaped pleated hat, pink-lined blue forearm guards, and blue knee high boots. She also carries long blue-wrapped gold wand with a spiral head piece.

"Got it, Riku!" yells Mana as twists and releases a blast of magical force that tears off and destroys the shadow demon's head. The rest of the demon collapses and dissolves into vanishing mist

At the beginning of there adventures, he was fifteen years old living on Destiny Islands with his friends Sora and Kairi. When their world is attacked by the Heartless, the three are separated and Riku ended up at Hollow Bastion where he is found by evil fairy queen Maleficent. Under her influence, he became an antagonist to help Kairi, even becoming possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, the main big bad, and is sent to the realm of darkness, where he helps Sora seal the door to the realm of darkness.

Riku confronted the remaining darkness in his heart and chose to find a balance between his light and darkness. Riku confronted Roxas in order to assist DiZ in reuniting him with Sora. During the fight, he used the power of darkness, which converted Riku into the form of Xehanort's Heartless. For most of the adventure, Riku remained in this form, helping Sora in secret and never showing his face, not wanting Sora or anyone else to discover what had become of him. Riku returned to his original form after the destruction of a machine intended to convert Kingdom Hearts into data. Afterwards, Riku and Sora battled and defeated Xemnas. In the end, they end up on a dark beach, and discuss how strong their friendship is and how much each of them wanted to be like the other, before a portal opens to Destiny Islands. The two used the portal and were sent home.

Riku awoke from that adventure on another beach and used his Keyblade sword to fight the demons and hollows until he reached Machina. He encountered Uryuu, Chad, and Hanataro during his travel, who compared his sword to a Zanpakuto.

The woman Mana is also known as Black Magician Girl. She is the Ka (or Spirit) of Mana, an apprentice of Mahado, a priest of Pharaoh Atem who was the previous owner of the mystical Millennium Ring. After Mahado died and became the Black Magician, Mana promised herself that she would become a great magician, following after her teacher. When Mana died, her spirit then became the Black Magician Girl. She now exists as Humanoid Duel Monster, a spirit given physical form in this world by magic.

She encountered Riku and the three Bleach boys half way between the beach and Machina. The boys encountered a soulless machine monster that was resistant to physical damage and near immune to spiritual damage due to it's strange dark metal armor. Mana's Black Magic attack was not something the machine was built to handle and was blasted into a million pieces.

Dawn rises into the air and with a cry of ".Zinthos!", a black aura surrounds a tree and a couple of benches and rips them from the ground. She then flings them at the shadowy demons knocking them to the ground. Jio attacks with his boomerang-like weapon Zero Shiki Advance, which slices a dozen demons into pieces. Priss also moves forward at a speed far beyond human sight and eyes shining gold, using her immense claymore sword to slice a dozen more to pieces. Aerith and Shiori protect the innocent and the young Sephiroth, while Setsuna fires a lightning blast from, her sword at the man hidden the mist.

A young boy cries out "Duskmon!"

He's a eleven year old boy standing five foot, ninety seven pounds with dark blue eyes and black hair. He's dressed a short sleeve dark green jacket, long sleeve red shirt, and white pants with green and yellow sneakers.

The creature that emerges from the mist is is tall lean humanoid in black bone armor with dark red fiberous areas, lower arms resembling dragon skulls, and long black skull boots. What's even more disturbing is there are huge eye balls with small red irises on the armor. One large eye in the center of chest, two very large eyes in the huge shoulder guards, one smaller eye per knee cap, and one slightly larger eye per foot.

**"Geist Abend!"** (Ghost Evening!)

The assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body move then release beams of crimson energy. The red beam tear threw everything destroying trees, benches, walkways, and grassy fields. If not for Shiori's barrier, many of the heroes would have been injured by the deadly rays. The remaining Shadow Demons aren't as lucky, there bodies pierced, then consumed by crimson flames.

The same boy that called out Duskmon's name was too far away for Shiori's shield to work, so he stands with a glowing red hole in his chest, a hole that goes completely threw to the other side, and the small tree that was behind him is completely incinerated.

"Kid!" yells Aerith

Black Magician Girl and Riku sense a surge of power, of darkness in the boy and can only watch as the glowing red point on his chest shifts to "black light", which is actually an effect absorbing ambient light The boy lets out a yell, that grows and deepens into a loud lion-like roar.

The boy is surrounded by a black sphere of crackling energy that expands and lengthens into a ovoid. When the black shell dissolves into mist, it reveals another dark armored humanoid. This one looking far more noble than Duskmon.

**"Der Name ist Löwemon."** (The name is Löwemon.)

Löwemon is a tall lean humanoid with a body covered in gold edged black armor. He has huge pauldrons designed to look like red eyed lion heads each with a large red gem in the mouth, his chest armor and knee plates resembles black lion heads with red-and-black eyes There is also a pleated gold running down the front of the legs to three clawed feet and the forearm guards resemble gold tipped metal helmet resembles a gold mane black lion with red eyes and the human eyes looking out the open mouth.

"Every time we go anywhere, we meet new people." says Jio with a smirk, "We should buy a bigger bus."

**"Eroberung Angriff!"** (Conquest Attack)

Duskmon extends crimson blades from his forearms. He raises and lowers his swords forming a red moon and then rushes at Löwemon.

**"Ewig Schlaf!"** (Eternal Sleep)

Löwemon raises his spear, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward. The clashing causes an explosion of darkness and flame that turns the ground beneath them into ash.

As Löwemon lands,Black Magician Girl distracts Duskmon with one of her magical energy blasts, while Löwemon gathers energy for a large attack. Duskmon turns as the hero of darkness releases his attack.

**"Endlich Meteor!"** (Final Meteor)

Löwemon releases the gathered energy from the jaws of the lion head on his chest. The burst of dark energy hits Duskmon in the chest sending him across the park, cutting a trench in the earth. He goes threw a tree, threw the iron railing surrounding the Atom Park, across a road knocking a car off it's path, and creates a hole in the concrete wall of the building on the other side.

There is a pause, the Duskmon's dark form explodes from the hole sending rubble in all direction. Duskmon lands in the center of road with enough force to create a pair of craters and his body emitting a black flame aura. A large truck, it's tires screeching and unable to stop, collides with Duskmon. The dark creature doesn't move an inch, instead he lifts the multi-ton truck off of the ground with one arm and casually tosses it into the building he collided with seconds ago. The truck explodes on impact and the entire building collapses in on itself.

A shock wave expands from Duskmon shattering windows and window shields for several blocks and the black aura grows and swirls around him like a black tornado. When the black vortex dissolves, Duskmon is no longer on the ground and there's a new monster in the sky.

A heavy skinned vulture with big wings. It also has some yellow horns on top on its wings.

"Velgmon." says Löwemon, "Not this time."

The hero of darkness is once more surrounded by a black shell, which then shatters into black and gold sparks to reveal a more powerful form.

"Reichmon." says the warrior of darkness introducing himself, "Got to hurry. This is draining."

Reichmon resembles Löwemon except the lion heads have been replaced by heavy samurai armor with red gems and two cannons on the multi-layered shoulder armor, a long spear, and golden machine angel wings. He jumps into the air and flies straight towards the insane bird demon.

Velgmon opens it's mouth wide and releases a torrent of red and black flames.

**"Rot Kreuz!"** (Red Cross)

Reichmon blocks the fiery attack with his shield and continues towards Velgmon. The giant vulture closes it's mouth and stops it's attack when the shield covered by his own flames nails him in the face.

**"Schwarz Lehrsatz!!"** (Black Theorem!!)

Reichmon's spear ignites as he falls back from his shield attack, he then then swings around, and impales the Velgmon in the chest. Velgmon screams as it's armored body is covered in cracks, the explodes into burning fragments. The pieces of dark matter covered in black flames crash into Atom Park.

Reichmon lands hard and in storm of glowing black and purple ribbons reverts to his human form. Jio runs over to the kid as the boy collapses boneless to the ground.

"Are you OK, Kid??" asks Jio

"Kouichi Kimura." says the boy, "My name is Kouichi Kimura. I am tired, drained from using Reichmon."

They hear Aerith cry out and turn to see bizarre monsters emerge from the fragments of Velgmon. They are hideous reptilian mutants with bone and red sinew armor, multiple eye ball protrusions, and deformed limbs. There are about a dozen of the monsters standing in dying black flames and ashes of Velgmon.

Six of the demons attack Shiori's barrier and manage to bring it down! One demon leaps at Aerith to tear out her throat, but there is a flash of light. One can almost hear ominous Latin chanting as Sephiroth stands near his adopted mother and the monster collapses into a dozen pieces that quickly dissolve.

**"Hiraikotsu!"**

An immense boomerang made of bone tears three more of the mutants apart. Not only does it rip them to pieces, it absorbs there aura reducing them to dust. It then returns to it's mistress.

Inuyasha group has arrived with Inuyasha and Kagome in the front and Shippou, Catherine, and Ariana helping Aerith and Shiori. They are also joined by three united members of there group.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara

The first is a handsome eighteen year old man standing five foot five a hundred fifty two pounds with purple-black eyes and short black hair tied in the back. He's dressed in the purple and black robes of a traveling Buddhist Monk with sandals and a Shakujo - a golden staff with a ring head peace with smaller rings. He also wears black fabric around his right hand and arm secured by japa mala beads (prayer beads).

Miroku is perverted, but loyal monk whose family was cursed long ago by the demon Naraku. Naraku committed many acts of evil fifty years ago (Miroku's time) and Miroku's grandfather sought to destroy the evil demon fighting him in many forms. He was tricked when Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman and cast a curse that causes a hole to open in the monk's hand. The hole is like a black hole sucking in ambient matter and enemies, but expands with time until it consumes the user. That was the faith of Miroku's grandfather and father, and the faith Miroku hopes to avoid by killing Naraku.

He awoke in this world after the final defeat of Naraku and his marriage to Sango, only to find the Kazana (wind tunnel) had returned meaning Naraku is alive somewhere in this Hallow Earth. His only hope is his wife Sango and today, the reunion with his other friends..

Miroku doesn't use his Kazana as the creatures appear toxic and he has been poisoned many times absorbing creatures, mostly Naraku's Saimyosho (hell wasps). He releases a set of Fuda (spell scrolls) that wrap around three of mutants, then he and Riku cut threw the weakened demons.

The second is a beautiful eighteen year old woman standing five foot three with dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair done in a pony tail. She's dressed in a black and dark pink armor resembling a full body catsuit leaving only the head and fingers exposed. The armor is organic with patterns in the shoulder guards (pauldrons) and a long dark obi (sash) securing the waist. She carried a white hilt Nihotou (Japanese sword) on her left side carries a large unique weapon over her right shoulder by a carrying strap. The weapon resembles a giant boomerang made of bone with straps on either ends.

Sango is a Youkai Taijiya (youkai exterminator or demon slayer). Sango, like all other children of her village, started training to master the art of youkai extermination from a very young age. Her preferred weapon is a huge boomerang called the Hiraikotsu, and is made of the bones of youkai. She lived in her village until Naraku arranged it's destruction. Disguised as a lord and using a spider minion, he lured the strongest fighters including herself, her father, and her little brother Kohaku to a castle. After they killed a centipede demon, the spider used Hohaku to kill everyone and badly injure Sango, then both Kohaku and Sango were shot with arrows.

After misunderstanding and manipulations, Sango joined the group hunting Naraku and began a search for Kohaku, who had been resurrected by Naraku as an amnesiac puppet. Naraku constantly tried to have Sango kill her little brother hoping to corrupt the Shikon shard animating him. In the end, Kohaku escaped Naraku's control and reunited with his sister and Naraku was finally destroyed.

Now there search has begun again, searching for the Hallow Earth Naraku and the lost Kohaku.

She uses her Hiraikotsu to block a burst of black flame.

The third is a tiny two tailed cat demon (nekomata) about ten inches tall with tan fur with black rings/stripes. She also has huge cute red eyes with slit pupils. The cuteness fades as the tiny cat is consumed by immense flames to reveal a giant adult version large enough to ride and huge fangs like a saber tooth tiger.

Kirara is the nekomata companion of Sango and usually appears as a kitten, but she fights with her companion as a tiger-like youkai. She is fiercely loyal to Sango and her friends and has been in Sango's family for generations. She was also the companion of Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama (The Jewel of Four Souls).

Kirara rips the mutant that fired the black flames and rips the creature into a a dozen messy black blooded pieces.

Dawn uses her power to pull everyone clear as Inuyasha releases his own attack using Tetsusaiga.

"Kaze no Kizu!" (Scar of the Wind/Wind Scar)

The technique is the base attack of the Tetsusaiga. This attack is accomplished by finding the fissure or scar between colliding demonic winds of Tetsusaiga's wielder and the opposing demon(s). Once the wind scar is found, the wielder of Tetsusaiga can swing the sword into the scar, which releases a powerful energy wave that has the strength to end 100 lives in one strike of the sword

The burst of energy creates more trenches in the ground as the remaining mutants are annihilated.

"What was that??" says Inuyasha walking up to Kimura

"Corrupted Spirit of Darkness." says the tired boy, "In the Digital World, people were infused with spirits of ancient Digimon - digital monster - warriors to become legendary heroes. I was captured by a corrupted Celestial Digimon named Cherubimon and transformed into corrupted spirit of darkness Duskmon and later the corrupted beast spirit of darkness Velgmon.'

'I was defeated by my brother, Koji, the warrior of light, so the corruption was cleansed. When I regained my spirits, I gained the ability to become true human spirit of darkness Lowemon and true beast spirit of darkness KaiserLeomon. In this world, I gained the power to merge them to become Reichmon."

"Darkness?" asks Kagome as her light cleanses the area of demonic taint.

"Darkness is not evil." says Kimura

"It is an element." says Mana, the Black Magician Girl.

"There is always balance between light and darkness."

"So a Spirit of Darkness can be a hero." says Kimura

"The same way a demon can be hero." says Jio looking at Inuyasha.

"Duskmon wasn't stable." says Kimura regaining some energy, "I could sense his insanity. I think the corruption went out of control mutating him. Those creatures, those shadow demons, possessed his taint and could have been parts of himself he expelled to keep himself stable."

"Reminds me of Naraku's incarnations." says Inuyasha, "Fragments given a life of there own life."

"The battle pushed his power in overload, when his strongest form Velgmon was shattered, what remained mutated into those creatures." theorizes Dawn, "We better talk to Prime. I want to know how the Corrupted Spirit of Darkness managed to get past the defenses."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Central Control**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you determined the source of the attacks?" asks Trinity Prime

"We are detecting dimensional shifting. " says one scientist, "There avoiding the defenses by slipping into another dimension, then slip back out within the city."

"The number of attackers and the fact none of them possesses this level of magic or technology means these are organized attacks under a more powerful entity." says the second scientist.

"Can you shut down there travel?" asks Trinity Prime.

"I'm sending out a quantum pulse at the dimensional frequency" says The Engineer, "It's harmless in our dimension, only preventing shifting, but in there transport dimension the effect will be similar to a nuclear explosion.."

"Estimated Yield?"

"Three Hundred Gigatons."

Trinity Prime is about to object to the destructive power, when a report comes in.

"Karima Shapandar reporting in from Gate One." says the woman on the screen, "We have a new arrival with news about these invasion."

Behind the cybernetic woman is a man on a medical bed surrounded by a Doctor, two android nurses, and four 850 series Model 101 Terminators

An eighteen year old man with light green eyes and short gold blond hair. He's dressed in a tattered dirty black suit with a purple tie.

"ID: Goldsmith, Solomon. Blood+ BH MH. He was a medical doctor who was introduced to antagonist Chiropteran Queen Diva in 1917 during the Russian Revolution. Clothing indicates Halloween extraction occurred after defection to protagonist Saya." reports Officer Shapandar, "He told us that a former ally of his, a fellow chevalier known as Karl Fei-Ong, has gone completely insane with his new power and is organizing a mass vampire attack on Machina."

"How does he plan to attack?"

"Karl doesn't believe machines can stop the power he was acquired." says Solomon on the medical bed, sand like crystals falling from his mouth, "He's sending teams of various hostiles to attack organic targets such as Atom Park and the hospitals."

"Send more security into Atom Park." orders Trinity Prime, "Engineer..."

"The Pulse has been fired."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital Parking Lot**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Glasses Group - Gendo, Crawford, Kabuto, Ciel, Roberta, and Fuu face on of Karl's attack teams, the Drac Team. It's a three man team composed of three vampires with unique histories.

The first standing five foot eleven with black hair and dark clothing is Count Vladislaus Dracula. was born in 1422 and was the son of Valerious the Elder. However, even though Dracula was evil, Valerious the Elder couldn't bare to kill his own son so he left clues so that future generations from his family would be able to do it for him. Valerious the Elder also promised that his family would not rest nor enter Heaven until Dracula were to be vanquished from their land.

In 1462 Dracula was murdered but was able to make a deal with the Devil and was given a new life. However, the only way for him to sustain that life was for him to drink the blood of others. He was also banished to an icy fortress but the Devil had also given him wings.

In 1887, over 400 years later, Dracula was seen working with Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Dracula had intended for Dr. Frankenstein to create a being capable of being able to give his children lasting life. He almost succeeded after capturing Frankenstein's Monster from the heroes. Dracula discovered that his nemesis Gabriel Van Helsing had been bitten by a Werewolf, his only weakness. Dracula in his Hell Beast form engaged in a battle with Van Helsing as the Wolf Man but was bitten and died and so did his children.

The second is a tall, thin man with thick shoulder-length white hair. He's dressed a black shirt, wide bottom jeans, and black and white shoes. He also wears a huge blue-edged white coat like a cape and white gloves. His name is Soma Cruz and he possesses "power of dominance", which enabling him to absorb the souls of the monsters he defeats and use their abilities. As he proceeded through Dracula's castle, he learns that Dracula, the longtime foe of humanity, had been truly defeated, and that a prophecy had been made dictating that Dracula's powers would be passed down to his reincarnation. That reincarnation was Soma.

During the events of Halloween, when the world was changed, two versions of Soma Cruz were created, one a hero who had defeated Dracula's spirit preventing his rebirth, the other Dracula reborn to a new life. After a long battle between the two, the dark Soma was defeated and fled into the wastelands eventually finding Karl Fei-Ong's vampiric army.

The third is the weakest of the three, a man mostly unchanged by the Halloween Event. He is the original Count Dracula of this world, a typical vampire being a corpse animated by a demon spirit, but possesses all of the "stereotypical" vampire traits due to Gypsy magic. Dracula can transform into bats, has hypnotic abilities, and is able to return to life after being staked/"dusted".

It's not going good for the vampires.

Gendo, Crawford, and Roberta's storm of blessed rounds are aimed for vitals, eyes, and privates which slow down Vladislaus and Soma, and cause the weak Count to fall down screaming in the fetal position. The native Dracula may be protected from being dusted, but he still feels pain especially for "Lil Drac". He didn't even add protections, because it dulls sensation like a condom. The way he's screaming like a baby makes you think he'll be wearing a cup forever if he survives this fight.

Ciel has hunted The Serpent of Akasha, Michael Roa Valdamjong, so a trio of Draculas doesn't look like much. One of the most powerful Dead Apostles, the oldest of the turned vampires in his world, is far more frightening then a bunch of warped rejects for Irish author's imagination. She proves it by leaving a cross shaped slash in the chest of the native Dracula with her Black Keys. The vampire collapses backwards from the fiery white cross on his chest and explodes into dust. Ciel rams one of the Black Key daggers into the dust pile pinning it's shadow to the ground to prevent the vampire from un-dusting himself.

Fuu's releases one of her wind arrows that captures the winged hell beast Vladislaus and smashes him into the wall of the building. He's then stabled to the wall by blessed silver plated spikes threw the wrists, ankles, and wings.

Soma releases a shock wave of energy that blows everyone back and gathers energy for an attack.

He's stop when a wave of earth rises up and smashes him across the parking lot. Some of the Orphans have arrived including the genius earth bender Toph Bei Fong.

Most Earthbenders manipulate earth, stone, and rocks, but Toph can manipulate metal by effecting the impurities in the metal she can detect with her sonar-like ability to detect vibrations. The concrete and asphalt using the aggregate particles is extremely easy for the young girl to manipulate even without the Halloween enhancement of her powers.

She waves her hand and the wall behind Soma collapses on him and a wave with her other wave cause the wall Vladislaus is freeing himself from to collapse on him. She moves like a dancing martial artist and the two masses of rubble are gathered by ripples and flow towards each on waves of earth and stone to collide in the middle.

A bloody hell beast Vladislaus tears himself from the rubble, while a white mist sprays out and reforms into Dark Soma Cruz.

The hell beast swoops down and grabs Hotaru as a hostage.

"I suggest you surrender unless you want this little one to meet a unkind end." he says in a double voice, one a cultured heavy European accent, the other deep and filled with rage.

"I have a question." says Hotaru in his grip.

"What?"

"Did you know this hospital does dental work?"

"Wha??"

Hotaru pulls out an animal fang and stabs the satanic vampire in the chest.

The vampire looks down at the embedded fang then into Hotaru's big purple eyes, then back at the fang in shock. He says a swear word which sounds strange with his accent, then both of them fall to the ground. As she falls, she is caught by Molly Haynes. Molly doesn't catch the vampire instead kicks him when he's down sending him flying across the lot.

"Where did you get the fang??"

"Remember that Werewolf that attacked in Sunnyside, the one Yumie sliced to pieces the day before she got hurt?"

"I try not to. There was a lot of blood and I got a graphic internal anatomy lesson."

"When the sword went threw the head, one of fangs was knocked out. I kept it hoping it could be made into a dagger or use it somehow. It's been in pocket wrapped in tissue paper since then"

While the two orphan girls have been talking, Vladislaus has been screaming in pain and slowly dying. Unlike the bite of alpha werewolf Gabriel Van Hellsing, the poison of werewolf fang is working slowly. A ink black patch spreads from the chest wound across the skin of demonic vampire to the finger rips. The thin wings and horns are the first to collapse, dissolving into black dust. The black poisoned flesh crumbles to ash leaving blackened bones. Then the bones dissolve into powder and blow away.

Dark Soma is a lot harder to catch as he keeps sublimating, turning completely or partially into mist allowing the blessed weapons and solid attacks to pass threw him. Ryoma Echizen suddenly sends a tennis ball at him using his racket with a cry of "Catch!"

Soma grabs the ball out the air with an arrogant smirk, only to realize too late that he's now solid. He feels a surge of pain go threw his back and turns discarding his now burning jacket to see Duo Maxwell holding a long metal staff. At the end of the staff are two white plasma energy blades and around his neck is a glowing cross.

**"The God of Death is BACK FROM HELL!!!!" **says Duo readying his double beam scythe for a another attack.

Soma's form blurs as he uses superhuman speed to avoid the Duo's machina-built blessed scythe

As he moves he sees the high priority targets. Four children standing near the hospital entrance.

The first is a fourteen year old boy with blue eyes and short messy brown hair. He is dressed in a white shirt and black pants resembling a Japanese school uniform

The second is a fourteen year old girl with blue eyes and long dark red/reddish-brown hair done with odd hair pins. She's dressed in yellow dress with a wide hat and shoes.

The third is a fourteen year old girl with red eyes and short blue-white hair done in a simple style. She's dressed in a blue and white school dress with black shoes.

The fourth and final target is a fourteen year old girl with odd purple eyes and long pink hair tied back by gold pins. She wears a white-and-pink dress and shoes and a thick gold ring around her neck.

Shinji Ikari. Eva Pilot 01

Asuka Langley Soryu. Eva Pilot 02

Rei Ayanami. Eva Pilot 00.

Anenome. LFO Pilot of Nirvash Type theEND.

He races forward for the kill and is about to kill all four children, when he encounters two big problems.

The first is a twenty eight year old man standing five foot two, a hundred six pounds with lavender eyes, wild deep red hair, and a fading cross shaped scar on the left side of his face. He's dressed in a pink kimono and white pants with a white obi sash and sandals. He also carries a sakabato, a reverse blade sword, that can't be used to kill.

The second is a tall, lean muscular black man with cold features, dark eyes, and long green tinted black hair tied back by a very long headband with the kanji for number one on the front. He's dressed in a white short sleeve gi jacket, black pants billowing at the ankles , and black sandals. He also carries a long katana

The first is Kenshin Himura. He is a gentle, polite man with a long history. He was a slave rescued by the 13th successor of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style), Senjuro Hiko, and was trained to become the 14th, until he ran away to join the revolution. During the Meiji revolution he earned the name as the feared assassin Hitokiri (Man slayer) Battousai in which he received a scar from an official.

After the war, he was sent to settle down with a woman named Tomoe, the former fiancee of the man that scarred him. Tomoe's brother found out who he was and sent assassins and during the battle Tomoe was accidentally killed by Kenshin leaving a second scar forming a cross. He vowed he would never be a manslayer again and became a Rurouni, wanderer whose goes around helping people.

He eventually settled in Kamiya Dojo with Kaoru and Yahiko. He fought many enemies from his past from another manslayer Makoto Shishio to Tomoe's insane brother Enishi Yukishiro. In the end, he married Kaoru and settled into a normal life.

Kenshin is the first to attack Soma using Shinsoku (God Speed), which allows him to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with his sword before they have time to react. Although most of his techniques were originally intended to have deadly effects, Kenshin fights using his reverse blade since he doesn't want to kill.

**"Kuzu-ryusen!"** (Nine-headed Dragon Strike)

Nine strikes to the fundamental targets of swordsmanship, making guarding and dodging virtually impossible. Kenshin is glad the Halloween event regenerated him deterioration he suffered from using the wide-framed muscular build style, but he would give it up a moment to be with his wife again.

Soma is thrown back by the attack and heavily injured by the blessed nature of the blade.

The other is far more dangerous since he has no inhibitors about killing.

In the world of Afro Samurai, it is said that the one who becomes "Number One", will rule the world, wielding powers akin to a god. Someone becomes Number One by killing the previous Number One and taking his ceremonial headband. However, the only rule in this world is that only the "Number Two" (also designated by a sacred headband) is allowed to fight the "Number One." The downside of this is that anyone (and typically everyone) can challenge and try to kill the Number Two, to gain the right to move forward and challenge Number One.

Afro Samurai's father Rokutaro was the old Number One, until he was challenged by a gunman, "Justice" (who was then Number Two), who fought him in a duel to become the new Number One. At the time the gunman challenged his father, Afro had only been a child.

Afro fought everything to avenge his father. He sacrificed his love of Otsuru and friendships with training partners like Sasuke and fought his sword master, Afro Droid, The Empty Seven organization, and finally his best friend Jinnosuke (Kuma)to the death for the right to face Number One, Justice.

In a climatic battle, he destroyed the mutant slicing his foe into a hundred pieces. He then spent years as Number One fighting his Kumo over and over again, until he awoke in Hallow Earth wearing the Number One Headband.

Afro doesn't say anything, he just moves with speed and strength beyond human.

Soma doesn't have time to react as his head is sliced from his body, then in a blur of motion his body is sliced into a hundred chunks of meat.

Ciel finishes the job by ramming her Black Keys into the shadows of the head and body to prevent them from reforming.

The Gamma Group - Gamma Akatabi, Wolfgangina Lalla Getto, Belle Rose, Jonathan, Jonathan, and Gem- arrive at the scene only to find the battle over.

"The Battle is Over?" says Gamma looking at the two dust piles and collection of pieces, "I hate being late."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mecha Hanger, South side of Atom Park**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The source of transportation may have been destroyed as the hidden dimension was set ablaze, but there are still other groups on missions of sabotage and assassination.

One of those group is Shichinitai (Band of Seven/Seven Man Army) . A group of ruthless and extremely powerful mercenaries who killed entire armies during the Sengoku Jidai (warring states period) of Japan. They were so feared a lord had then killed by a shower of arrows.

Fifty years later, the demon Naraku using tainted shards of the shikon no tama (jewel of four souls) to resurrect the Shichinitai with bodies similar to there originals, but composed of bones and graveyard soil. There purpose to was to create a distraction while Naraku created a new, more powerful body at Mr. Hakurei. One by one, each member of the Shichinitai were killed, near all by Naraku's enemies. The first Kyokotsu killed by wolf youkai prince Koga and the last and strongest Bankotsu died fighting Inuyasha.

Bankotsu is a seventeen year old standing five foot four with blue eyes and long black hair done in a long braid. His weapon is a monstrous halberd Banryu that would take four normal humans to carry. He is a very honorable fighter who loves fighting and created Shichinitai for the purpose of getting stronger.

Kyokotsu is monstrous man standing standing at least twenty feet tall with insane blue eyes and wild green hair tied back by a black hair band. His monstrous form is the result of him devouring the flesh of youkai, but he is also a cannibal devouring human flesh, which make people say he's more monster than man.

Mukotsu is an ugly round man standing about three feet tall with black eyes and no hair. He's dressed in a white outfit with a cap and mask covering his face to protect himself from his weapons, poison. He has many personal issues, but takes sadistic pride in his poisoning techniques.

Renkotsu is a cunning man standing six foot with slant green eyes and a bald head covered by a bandanna and purple facial markings. His weapons includes fire, wires, and bombs he constructed himself. He is a deceitful person thirsting for wealth and power, and willing to steal from the other members

Jakotsu is a effeminate twenty one year old man with black hair and eyes. He wears lipstick, hairpins, and pink/purple clothes. His weapon is his snake sword, a saber composed of thin blades hinged together to move like a whip or snake. He is a sadistic homosexual who loves to bleed his men.

Ginkotsu is man in his thirties to forties with black eyes, orange hair, and a body made of military hardware constructed by Renkotsu. Ginkotsu is a loyal fighter willing to sacrifice himself, but he's also obsessed with modern weaponry. Even during the warring states period, he's was a cyborg, more machine than man.

Suikotsu is a man in his twenties with wild black hair, brown eyes, and green slash-like facial markings. He's dressed in a dark blue outfit with a brown leather jacket and a leather glove on his right hand with four curved blades coming out over the knuckles. He use to be a kind doctor, but the trauma of war split her mind creating a vicious alternate who delights in killing.

They are currently attacking three people in front of a giant machine.

"Hey, Ginkotsu.!" yells Jakotsu, "You must love this city. You have so much in common with it."

A strange sound comes from metal mouthed mercenary, which takes several minutes for the others to figure out. They finally realize the odd sound is giggling.

"OK, Ginkotsu. I know your happy," says Bankotsu, "but from now on only laugh."

"Less talking." says Suikotsu holding up his claws, "I want to slice these three and find some more."

The mecha (giant humanoid robot) with dark blue and grey armor and flame designs on the forearms, lower legs, and a black plate on the chest. It also has a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda Convertible with Shaker hood scoop for a head.

It's pilot is a tall, overweight man with spiky blond hair and a goatee. He's dressed in a white shirt with a red vest/jacket, blue jeans, and a belt with flame design buckle and chains.

On his left is a beautiful woman with long red hair with thick lochs over the shoulders. She's dressed in a white body suit with hi-tech shoulder ands leg armor.

The third member is a black haired man with black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He's dressed a green hooded shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans.

Halloween night, a tall, overweight man known as Coop was testing his rebuilt 1970 Plymouth Hemi Barracuda Convertible, when he decided to help a red haired woman in a sci-fi costume and a young man who injured his leg get home. The boy discarded his fantasy lion costume after he injured himself on the way to the costume party. When the Halloween event occurred, the Convertible shot into the air as the head of giant robot with the three people inside transported completely.

Megas a mecha from the distant future of 3037. It was originally created by alien race known as the Glorft, but it was stolen and modified by the human resistance. Renaming it Megas (Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System). The idea was to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand in 3035, which was the last major offensive fought by humanity against the Glorft. An attack by the Glorft ruined the plan by sending Megas back to 1936 without it's head where it was found by a man named Coop and turned into a hotrod project in 2004.

The pilot Coop Cooplowski is an overweight, always-hungry video-game obsessed car enthusiast who against all odds has come into possession of Megas. In spite of his apparent lack of intelligence, Coop possesses exceptional skill in mechanics, artistry and electronics, frequently "upgrading" Megas and tinkering with video game consoles and cars, though more often than not they malfunction.

The woman is Commander Kiva Andrew. Born in 3012, a military pilot and engineer who traveled back in time from over a thousand years in the future, and is highly skilled in both robotic and hand-to-hand combat. She was suppose to be the pilot of the Megas, but can't because of the modifications Coop made and was trapped in 21st century, so she became Coop's trainer.

The other man of group is Jamie, Coop's best friend and slacker comic sidekick. He spends much of his time pondering schemes to use the Megas to get rich and hitting on cute girls (usually failing). He is a stark contrast to Coop, whose only thoughts tend to center around food. He may be cowardly, but he's loyal to friends and has rescued them on several occasions.

Jamie is panicking as Suikotsu holds his scalpel sharp blades. The slow attack is stopped when balls of energy smash into the ground, sending up a shower of rubble. Coop and his friends look up and there eyes bulge.

"I thought meeting the Powerpuff Girls was weird." says Coop

The Power Pack has arrived.

The battle is comical for the first few minutes.

Kyokotsu tries to crush Zero-G, only for the boy to decrease his gravity to the point where his own foot step sends him high into the air. Canceling his power causes the man monster to fall into the ground and embed himself head first.

Ginkotsu fires several hundred rounds from his shoulder-mounted mini-guns followed by missiles from his two cannons. Energizer not only produces a energy barrier that stops the rounds, but releases a thunderous energy blast that destroys the missiles in midair and blows the mini-guns and cannons off Ginkotsu' metal body.

Suikotsu tries to slice Massmaster open with his claws, only for the boy to dissolve into mist. The mist swirls into the air as Suikotsu looks for his target, then the mercenary is smashed into the ground by his super dense form known as the Jack Hammer technique.

Renkotsu releases a web of fine wires to catch Lightspeed, but the girl vanishes in a rainbow tinted blur. He then smashed into the ground by a supersonic Julie Power protected by a protective barrier.

The tide of battle turns for the worse when Mukotsu releases a storm of poison gas bombs. The Shichinitai are immune to the special mix of toxins and Coop and his friends are too far away to be effected, but the four super-powered children collapse. There alien metabolisms prevent them from dying, but the poison is enough to render them helpless.

"Not much of a challenge." says Bankotsu, "Let's hurry up and kill them. Maybe that 'robot' would make a better body, Ginkotsu."

As the dark purple smoke clears, Coop is no longer standing between his friends, instead he's inside the giant Megas XLR. The giant machine raises it's arm, then drives it's fist down hard on the recovered Kyokotsu. The effect is brutal crushing bones and pulping flesh. What remains of the giant mercenary collapses into a cloud of dust.

**"Kyokotsu!"** yells Bankotsu in anger, then swings his Banryu halberd slicing off the fingers of Megas hand as he tries to grab the leader of the Band of Seven.

"That's not good." says Jamie hiding behind Kiva.

**"Kongosuha!"** (Diamond spear wave)

A barrage of diamond like spears collides with the six remaining members of Band of Seven, piercing there bodies in a hundred places and knocking them to the ground. As the smoke clears, there smoking, bloody forms look up at there attackers to see there greatest enemy.

"Inuyasha!" yells Bankotsu

"Bankotsu. You and your Band of Seven are like roaches." says Inuyasha, his clothing rippling as his demonic aura increases, "It was hard enough killing you lot the first time. I'm not going to waste time."

"How do you..." says Mukotsu reaching for his poison containers, when Inuyasha's blade tears threw his head, the blade tears down into his neck, then out the side nearly ripping the entire head off. A black crystal falls to ground and shatters into nothing and another member of the Band of Seven collapses into dust.

Ginkotsu moves his other cannons into position, but Inuyasha appears on his shoulders and slices them apart, he then jumps into the air to avoid Renkotsu's wires and Jakotsu's snake sword. In the air, he fires a Wind Scar straight down at Ginkotsu's head, blasting the cyborg to pieces.

He flips and lands next to Renkotsu and drops down to avoid a burst of flames from the merc's mouth, a slice of the Tetsusaiga cut off both legs. As Renkotsu falls, Inuyasha spins and smashes his sword into him hard enough to crush the ground beneath the mercenary, then runs his blade up from stomach straight threw the head finishing him.

Inuyasha doesn't even look to block the snake sword of Jakotsu, he simply jumps and flips over the cross-dresser, landing the same distance away, but now facing Jakotsu. Jakotsu swings his snake sword around for a cut, but Inuyasha releases a Wind Scar. The Wind Scar tears the sword apart, snapping it into separate blades. The energy and his own blades tear threw Jakotsu. The others can only watch as he's cut to pieces and dissolves into dust.

Suikotsu attacks Inuyasha from behind, but the hanyo ducks and slices off Suikotsu's right arm with an upward swing. Suikotsu tries to stop Inuyasha's sword with his remaining left hand, but the son of dog general slices with his own clawed left hand into Suikotsu's neck is nearly decapitates the former doctor. A black crystal falls from his neck like candy from a PEZ dispenser and the entire body collapses into dust.

**"INUYASHA!" **screams Bakotsu, spinning Banryu as he charges. Inuyasha jumps back as Bankotsu brings the halberd down. The enhanced force of super heavy blade creates a massive crater over two and a half meters in diameter and releases a wave of destructive energy that creates a deep trench for a hundred meters.

The Tetsusaiga changes turning pitch black as Bankotsu continues to charge surrounded by a growing aura of killing intent.

**"Meidou Zangetsuha!"** (Rough: Darkness Moon Wave!)

Inuyasha releases several blade-like black crescents, which Bankotsu tries to block since he's too close and moving too fast to dodge. The blades hit Banryu and cut straight threw with virtually no resistance, they also hit Bankotsu and cut straight threw with virtually no resistance. Bankotsu slows to near stop a meter from Inuyasha, then his sword splits in half. Then his entire body from the top of his head to between his legs splits clean in half. Even the tiny black crystal that was buried in Bankotsu's neck is cut clear in half before it shatters. The two halves of the dark warrior crumble into dust before they hit the ground and his once mighty sword shatters like glass.

Inuyasha catches his breathe, while the rest of his group stare. The children are always amazed by Inuyasha's strength, his group - Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kilala - are shocked that Inuyasha killed six of seven members of the Band of Seven in less than Seven Minutes!

**"(CENSORED)!"** says Kagome causing a face fall.

"No time to stare guys." yells Inuyasha picking up Energizer, "Mukotsu's poison. We need to get the kids to the Hospital!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Area**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A teenage boy with onyx eyes and long dark blue almost black hair. he's dressed in a loose white jacket exposing the chest, a black wrap over the legs, and baggy green pants with black sandal/boots and elbow length fingerless black gloves. What's strange is other than a tsurugi sword, he also wears a thick purple rope around his waist.

Years before Halloween night, the boy was the spoiled son of a rich businessman and his regal wife. A couple that gave him everything, but where never there for him. Growing up in that environment, never held responsible for his actions, eventually began a downward spiral. He dropped out of school despite his great intelligence becoming a drain on society and began to commit crime after crime. He set fire to old homeless man in a park and the police ignored it because who his father was and he raped a girl but the lawyers made the problem go away.

Then his mother died of cancer and while his father was distracted with the legal matters, a couple of traitors in his father's company revealed the true source of his father's wealth. The government broke the doors down on night and his father was arrested on charges of murder, drug trafficking, selling illegal weapons, and treason and he was sent to an orphanage.

In the orphanage, he was alone because of his rich emo look and the one person who opened up to him was so annoying, he stabbed him to death before escaping to the streets. It wasn't the last act of murder he committed. He managed to track down the company traitor and secretly stabbed the man's young children to death on playground in an act of revenge.

It wasn't the police that finally ended his life. He had developed a drug addiction before the Feds had broken in and his last murder was a dealer, since he couldn't pay for the stuff that he valued more than human life. The dealer's boss found out and arranged a new dealer acting dumb to sell the boy a toxic brew. The last thing the boy did before Halloween was inject the tainted drugs into his system.

When the Halloween transformation struck, it reacted with his appearance including bloody red eyes, an odd tattoo on one of his shoulders and flame-like markings from where another druggie accidentally burnt him with a crack pipe and a bottle of high proof liqueur.

He became Sasuke Uchiha, Missing Nin of Konohagakure no Sato.

There are an infinite versions of his dimension, known to an infinite number of others as the Naruto universe. This version of Sasuke Uchiha comes from a dimension that diverges from the most common perceived reality, the Canon reality, at the Valley of the End.

In that reality, he managed to kill Naruto and gained the power of the evolved Mangekyo Sharingan. The problem is that power corrupted him, so years later when he killed his master Orochimaru to prevent the snake sannin from taking over his body, instead of suppressing Orochimaru's soul, he fragmented the spirit and was only able to suppress parts. This weakened him, so while he was able to kill members of the Akatsuki, many Oto nin, and many Konoha Nin, he was unable to kill his brother.

Itachi managed to seal the core of Orochimaru away after defeated Sasuke and then tore out his eyes. The other fragments of Orochimaru, no longer connected burnt themselves into his mind like poison. Sasuke's still living body was turned over to that universe's sadistic Grass Missing Nin Zetsu. The split persona cannibal tortured Sasuke's body for years, skinning him alive, breaking bones, and cut off hands, feet, and privates, while keeping him alive using special chemicals and jutsu. The worst was when Itachi combined the two sets of Mangekyo Sharingan, he created a eternal version that granted Itachi immortality and forced Sasuke to watch the world threw his eyes using an odd jutsu.

Then Naruto, resurrected and stronger than ever, killed Itachi when Sasuke could not. He also mercy killed Sasuke after destroying Zetsu, but this left him a unseen intangible ghost trapped in Amateratsu black flames only able to burn him. He was left spiritual tethered to one of Itachi's Eternal Mangekyo Eye Balls, the only thing of his body to survive Naruto's attack.

It wasn't until many years later, long after the time of Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Nanadaime Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi did Sasuke's existence on the mortal plane end. He watched everything of the Uchiha name being lost from Uchiha district torn down to make cheap housing to the statue of Madara Uchiha collapsing in the Valley of the End, never to be repaired. The great-great grand daughter of Konohamaru, Sakura Sarutobi, accidentally knocked down the box containing Itachi's eye and the preserved eye shattered to dust. Sasuke's soul was finally pulled into a hell he almost welcomed.

Sasuke, his mind and soul shattered, awoke in the transformed addict's body and spent months wandering the wastelands alone. He was beaten and tortured numerous times by the stronger demons that managed to defeat him. He was nearly raped by a tentacle monster who was curious about bishies.

Finally, he found himself in darkness and awoke in the city of Machina, wandering without purpose. He finally stops at a building near the edge of Atom Park and his eyes lock onto the people. His eyes turn red with three tomoes circling the eye, then to a blade-like windmill of Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Whose that??" says Ed, noticing the Ishibal red yes.

The Ametris Group - Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Robert, Maes Hughes, Elisa, Izumi Curtis, Gabriel, Wrath, Selim Bradley, Mei Chan, Edward Elric and Al - turn to see Sasuke pulling out his Kusanagi sword. The pregnant women and young non-alchemist children are guarded by the men to prevent risk to the innocent.

Roy snaps his fingers and Sasuke is blown back in a huge fireball, as the fire clears it reveals the shinobi landed with no problem and his charred skin is regenerating, covering the healing muscle tissue. He continues to charge this time barely slowed by the fire balls.

Riza and the other non-alchemists pull out there guns and open fire. The bullets tear threw flesh and bone creating dozens of crimson lines behind but Sasuke still moves with superhuman speed. Seconds before he can kill the shooters, there is a loud clap and a wall of earth and stone rises as a barrier. Three more walls, one at a forty five degree angle seals Sasuke in a triangular box.

Ed and Izumi think they have time, but then they hear the chirping of birds, which grows into flashing of a thousand birds. Sasuke's sword surrounded by lightning bursts from the wall and slashes threw it causing the wall to explode into rubble. Sasuke tries to slice Izumi in half, but Ed blocks with his sword arm. The extremely sharp blades cuts threw the blade and half way threw the arm and the Fullmetal Alchemist cries out as the lightning arcs threw the metal into the nerve links of the shoulder. He's saved when Izumi, Gabriel, and Wrath all deliver devastating blows that send Sasuke flying back. He's hit with such force, he goes threw the stone prison like a flaming arrow threw tissue paper, completely destroying it

Sasuke lies against a badly damaged tree, which is mad more severe by the fact the tree is made of Ironwood. The wood is hard enough to dull steel and must be tooled by lasers, yet Sasuke's form is embedded and staining the wood with his blood.

His possessed Mangekyo Sharingan open wide and burning red flame like marking spread across his skin, then spread across the entire body causing it to change. The tattered, blood stained jacket falls away from the now muscular and dark skinned body. His duck butt hair become a long mass of dark blue spikes and the whites (scalers) of the eyes turn onyx black. A black mark appears on his nose and he then grows two huge "melted hand" wings with sharp claws like his nails.

The wings close around him like a leathery shield as the sounds of gun fire fill the air. The Gunsmoke Group - Vash Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, John Jr, Serenity, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Milly Thompson, Emily, Isabella, and Ava - have arrived and pulled there weapons. Unlike the non-lethal weapons used against humans on there home world, these rounds are designed to kill demons with extreme prejudice. Roy adds his two scents using a large alchemic array he drew in the dirt to generate a massive white fire ball that consumes Sasuke and incinerates the tree which is impressive since Ironwood burns as good as concrete.

Sasuke rises from the explosion spreading his wings with the crack of a whip and sending out of a storm of lightning senbon. The shower of a million energy needles rains down on the heroes causing minor injuries to those shield and burns to those without shields.

The security forces have arrived to capture the demonic Sasuke, but the Terminator units are quickly destroyed, either pierced and sliced apart by the lightning blades and Kusanagi sword or melted by huge blasts of fire from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke roars and his hand is surrounded by black lightning, sounding like ten thousand birds flaming there wings. He jumps and flies towards the Ametris group with his black chidori ready to cut a bolt of lightning or pierce a soul.

Ed watches Sasuke approach like a demon from hell and remembers his battle with the Slicer brothers. They were too fast to defeat using alchemy, until he removed the last step like his enemy Scar did. Alchemy is divided into three parts. Understanding the composition, breaking the object object's molecular bonds, and reassembling the molecules into a new form of the same mass. You need all three steps to create something, but you only need two to destroy.

Ed claps and raises his hands with expert timing grabbing Sasuke's wrist. He succeeds because even with the Sharingan, Sasuke is too enraged and moving too fast to avoid Ed's hands. There is a flash of light and an explosion that knocks the groups down. Sasuke is sent flying back screaming in pain and trailing blood. His entire arm is gone along with all the skin on his right side and most of the muscle tissue.

The shock and horror of the Ametris and Gunsmoke groups, Sasuke rises from the ground. What happens next with taint of the memories of the younger members and even the adults for years to come. While in severe pain, dark gray fibrous tissue explodes from the stump of arm and bones form in the length of tissue. The bones form the arm's skeleton, then the the grey tissue collapses around the arm bones and shift to become the muscles, nerves, and arteries and veins. The skin is the last to form, completing the torturous regeneration of the body.

There is a pause, then the air seems to grow heavy and a fear enters the souls of the heroes. Sasuke's tainted chakra continues to grow, change, and filling the air with killing intent. Grass and ashes on the ground moves in a wind that blows from Sasuke and his tattered clothing ripples in the dark chakra heated winds.

His body continues to change with veins appearing on his skin, which then darkens to black, nails and claws turn pitch black, and the eyes glow with crimson hatred. Rows of spines burst from the backs of the arms shredding the remains of the arm protectors and the blade of the kusanagi in his hand turns pitch black and crackles with black lightning.

He lets out a roar and a torrent of black flames explodes from his mouth over the heads of the two groups. It would have burned most of them in half at the waist if they didn't drop to the ground. The black flames hit a large building causing it to collapse into rubble, rubble which will continue to burn black for seven days.

Demon Sasuke lets out another form and spherical field of lightning forms around him, then is thrown as a massive blast of electrical power. The power of a dozen lightning bolts fused into a lethal technique is stopped when yet another group appears to help.

Remus forms a shield around the Ametris and Gunsmoke Group, as the other Mon-Stars counter attack. Under Jill's orders, Amy and May perform a special spell they used to fight a lightning demon back in Sunnydale. Amy disperse the attack and May uses her spell to channel the lightning into empowering an attack linked to an arrow fired by Amy. When Amy fires her arrow, Sasuke's lightning reverses direction and follows the arrow. When the arrow penetrates the chest of Sasuke, it acts like a giant lightning rod for the electrical attack.

He doesn't dodge or stop the arrow because Phil on a nearby roof top is proving the strength of a zombie by firing a few million rounds of armor-piercing explosive ammunition from his upgraded cannon.

Lilith then attacks while Sasuke's nervous system is fried and skeletal muscular system shattered by a few thousand pieces of metal exploding from the electrical surge inside the flesh. She delivers a glowing uppercut that creates a shock wave and shatters the mandible. She follows him to the air and seems to split into eight ghost like images that each attack Sasuke one after the other, with the last appearing solid.

Sasuke tries to use his hand wings to stabilize himself, but Lilith spinning like a demonic drill tears threw one of the wings completely destroying it, shredding tissue and bone into microscopic fragments. Then delivers several punches that near near Sasuke's cranium from his spine, several kicks that shatter ribs into organs and fiery kick to the crotch that makes Sasuke a instant eunuch. She then grabs face, swings him around, and flies toward the ground at high speed. She falls so fast it creates horizontal shock waves, before creating a explosion of purple flames. Lilith is find having left the dive at the last possible micro- second, bit Sasuke is a mess.

Inside a huge crater, Demon Sasuke continues to try to attack despite liquefied muscles, pulverized bones, and ruptured organs. What remains of his arms and legs are no longer attached to the torso, but the monster continues to roar in pain even with a broken jaw.

"What the (Censored)!"

Lilith stares at Sasuke in shock as glowing white snakes, like spirits, emerge from the ruined flesh and begins to slither and wrap around it. The wet bone powder reforms into a skeleton with the undamaged Sharingan still glowing red. The liquefied tissue and blood flow onto the bones and reform the destroyed organs and muscles, and finally the skin reforms to reveal a naked Demon Sasuke who rise to his feet.

"That I didn't need to see." says the young succubus. She also notes that Sasuke is no longer a Eunuch. "Next time I'll use more energy, I didn't use much last time since it was a small target."

What was once Sasuke Uchiha then speaks, his voice an odd mix of deep human and three or four hissing voices, "I will never die. As long as my soul exists within flesh, I will live."

"That's good to know."

Sasuke turns at the voice to see his newest opponents.

Willow, Ichigo Kurosaki , Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, Orihime Inoune, Orina Inoune, Chad, Unryuu, and Hanataro. Six Shinigami, one Quincy, and Five people with other high spiritual powers.

"Your screwed, Emo Boy." says Karin.

**"Sode no Shirayuki, Mae!"** (Sleeved White Snow, Dance!)

**"Hyoumaru, Souten ni zase!!"** (Ice Ring, sit upon the frozen heavens!)

Sasuke's Maou Sharingan (Demon King Copy Wheel Eye) watch as Willow's blade becomes completely white and a ribbon forms from the pommel and Toshiro's gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain.

**"Some no mai, tsukishiro"** (First dance, white moon)

Willow appears behind Sasuke faster than he can react and slashes. A circular area around Sasuke freezes so he jumps into the sky, but the freezing follows him until it reaches the sky. Sasuke is able to resist the freezing using an aura of tainted black flames, but then he hears Toshiro cry out.

He slashes and the zanpakuto gives off an immense amount of spirit power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice vaguely shaped like oriental dragon. The dragon of ice smashes into Sasuke at the same time as Willow releases her second attack.

**"Tsugi no mai, hakuren"** (The next dance, white ripple)

Willow fires a fires a massive wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade.

Even the legendary black flames of the sun goddess Amateratsu are no match for the two most powerful ice attacks of the Death Gods. As mother goddess Izanami was consumed by Kagu-Tsuchi (incarnation of fire), Sasuke's Amateratsu is consumed by dragons of ice.

Sasuke's black completely frozen form floats in the air, held up by eight ghostly white snakes that sliver in the air. These snakes are obliterated by streaks of white light. Those lights are the spiritual particle arrows fired from the bow manifested on Unryuu's gloved arm. Unlike the cleansing blade of a Shinigami's Zanpukuto, a Quincy's spiritual weapon completely destroys evil spirits meaning the white snakes are gone for good and Sasuke's still frozen form falls.

Yasutora "Chad" Sado is next to attack with "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" (Left arm of the devil), his red-and-white streamlined armored left arm. His special attack is called La Muerte (The Death/Jap: Devil Strike) is a monstrous amount of energy channeled into his fist before it collides with Sasuke's falling ice form. There is a shock wave and the image of a huge skull before Sasuke's body shatters into a million black shards

There is an explosion of dark, corrupted power and Chad has to shield himself with his right arm. The others are protected by the physical barriers created by the alchemists and spiritual barriers created by Orihime and Orina. As the spiral purple-black vortex of evil energy dies, Sasuke is revealed in his new form. He now has a long, lean, pure black body with a long serpentine tail instead of legs, huge feathery wings tipped with white, a hole in the chest going all the way threw, and a face covered in a white bone mask that covers one eyes and reveals a still Maou Sharingan left eye.

If Hollow-Sasuke was sane, he would escape using his ability to meld threw shadows and use his other abilities, such as the ability to a shower of micro cero blasts like mini fire balls to become powerful. It's possible with the Sharingan he could bypass the mindless Gillian -class Menos of his evolution and become Adjuchas-class Menos. He could even use various copied abilities to eventually become Vasto Lorde and conquer part of the world.

Fortunately for the world, Hollow-Sasuke is completely insane from traumatic memories and fragments of Orochimaru's spirit corrupting him. He charges at the Bleach Group with it's mouth wide and filled with fire and lightning. The flames and lightning fade a meter from Orina's shield as Ichigo stands with Zangetsu piercing the skull, right threw the Maou Sharingan. Ichigo smirks then completes the slice cutting head and mask in half.

Suddenly, there is a sound like funeral bell and two massive doors appear behind the defeated Hollow Sasuke. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. As the gates open, a demonic hand holding a blade extends and impales Sasuke like a piece of meat on a huge fork. Sasuke is pulled into the gates, which quickly close then shatter like glass leaving nothing behind.

More of Machina security forces arrive and Karin yells at them.

"Could you be any later!?!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Machina Wall**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Karl Fei-Ong's sabotage and assassination teams fail to eliminate there targets and as a result the army of vampires and vampiric creatures that attacked were annihilated in less than a hour

Karl was introduced to Queen Diva in 1917 by Amshel, like Solomon. When he met her, he requested that she turn him into a chevalier. Amshel later says he only chose Karl to use him as a guinea pig for their new Delta project. Karl's body was heavily modified by Amshel's experiments, including having the arm Saya destroyed in Vietnam in 1972 replaced with a spiked arm. His traumatic past, Diva's inability to give him the love he sought, and forced conversion seems to have left Karl severely mentally unbalanced. However, Solomon, the only one who could calm Karl's mania, believed Karl's problems stemmed from his being lonely and not seeing that Solomon was always there and watching over him.

The Karl Fei-Ong that stands is not the same creature that was destroyed by saya's sword coated in her blood. Seconds before the Event he was a man in a dense packed Halloween party. He was dressed as vampire with his prosthetic arm covered in rubber spikes, but what's important is who he was standing next to.

The group he was talking too decided to go inhuman creatures, no simple make-up or plastic masks, no funny clothing and accessories, instead they constructed latex and foam bodies that they moved inside for the party. All the fifteen dressed as Angels from Neon Genesis Evangelion (Shin Seiki Evangelion).

When the Halloween event occurred, for a moment the greatest threats to human kind of there world were reborn. Massive creatures that sought to reunite with there creator, the First Angel Adam and would have inherited the Earth if they weren't stop by humans, mostly children piloting armored cybernetic clones known as Evangelions.

Sachiel, Angel of Water.

Shamshel, Angel of Morning

Ramiel, Angel of Thunder

Gaghiel, Angel of the Fish

Israfel, twin Angels of Poetry, Music and Dance.

Sandalphon, Angel of Embryos

Matariel, Angel of Rain

Sahaquiel, Angel of the Skies.

Iruel, Angel of Terror, in the form of an infected Eva Test Body.

Leliel, Angel of the Night.

Bardiel, Angel of Haze, as a possessed Unit 03.

Zeruel, Angel of Strength

Arael, Angel of Birds

Armisael, Angel of the Womb.

When they were all recreated in the same place, there Absolute Terror fields - barriers that the Angels can erect, which is impervious to almost all conventional weapons -neutralized each other threw destructive interference. The AT barriers is the literal wall that separates one's identity from other egos and external reality, and which supports one's having a separate existence from others, it also gives the almost liquid Angels physical forms.

With all of the AT fields neutralized, the still human size angels combined into one mass with Karl's crystallizing form as a core. Karl became a seed crystal, the Angels absorbed into his body to create a monster of H.P. Lovecraft and H.R. Giger's combined nightmares.

The new Karl Fei-Ong spent months killing and devouring the powers and energies of other creatures, until he detected it's greatest foes in the machine city of Machina. He gathered an army of vampires controlled by his demon tainted blood and assassins to eliminate threats before he could attack the city.

Now with most his army dead, Karl hate filled glowing eyes stare at the attacking mecha.

A giant mechanic liger (lion/tiger) with blue body with black legs with white details. Inside the controls is a young man with black eyes, spiky black hair, and a red stripe on the side of his face.

Endowed with a spunky attitude and a strong sense of justice, Van Flyheight aims to do what he feels is right and is always looking out for other people. His Mecha is the powerful Zoid (animal mecha) Blade Liger and his partner is the Organoid Sieg always help him.

Rei Ayanami is inside her hundred foot blue and white armored Evangelion 00. She's still adjusting to being alive after dying after human instrumentality failed and having a human soul, as opposed to the soul of the Second Angel, Lilith, the mother of humanity. She also finds it weird to using 00, since her last memories of it was pulling the self-destruct to stop 16th Angel Arael, the second time she has died since her first incarnation was killed his Naoko Akagi.

Shinji Ikari is inside his hundred foot green, purple, and orange armored Evangelion 01. He chants to himself he must not run away out of habit. The last thing he remembers was holding Asuka on beach with crashing waves of LCL primordial years of being a spineless wimp, he found himself the literal last man on earth. When he encountered the teenage version of his father inside Machina, he punched Gendo in the face and came to an epiphany. Why should he work hard for the approval of an emotionally abusive parent who was never there for him? As a strange twist, this realization has made him more confident. He also wonders if he should take that Wrench Wenches suggestion about a better paint job. He wonders about Eva 01 since the last time he saw it, it was flying into outer space holding the lance of longenus.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is inside her hundred foot red-and-yellow armored Evangelion 02. The last thing the emotional egotistical pilot remembers is her beautiful Eva containing her mother's soul being ripped apart by the mass production Evas and waking up injured with Shinji's hands on her neck. She's happy to be back in control of her beloved Eva-02 and extremely happy that the bio-mechanics and techno-mages were able to copy S2 Organ in Unit 01 and place the copies in her and Rei's machines. She always hated that her Eva would run out of power in five minutes if unplugged from a umbilical power cable.

Anemone is inside the military-owned LFO Nirvash Type theEND. Anemone is known for being loud and bossy and having somewhat of a split personality. This is due to the experimental drugs used to bring Anemone out of Desperation disease to be a pilot on Dewey's Anti-Coralian team. Coralians are the creatures that inhabit the world with humans that exists mostly as endless seal of coral, but can exist as creatures based on what it has absorbed into itself. Anemone was used because as a child who has desperation disease she was mentally close to the command cluster (the central core of Coralian super-mass and memory center) and was generally made to be the closest thing to a Human-form Coralian

Her theEND may be far smaller than the massive Evangelions, but it's black armor, sharp blades, internal weapons system, and ability to fly make it very menacing and dangerous opponent.

The rest of the Mecha are mass produced machines such as 59 foot red, white, and blue GAT-01 Strike Dagger, the 36 foot quadrupedal mobile suit TMF/A-802 BuCUE, and 57.5 foot red-and-white MBF-M1 M1 Astray

One of the Strike Daggers, it's pilot cocky, reaches down to grab Karl in it's metal fist for a finishing crush. The metal hand is stopped by an hexagonal plane of red energy, which the Eva Pilot instantly recognize.

"AT FIELD!" yells Asuka over the communications system, "All Units back up!"

The Strike Dagger that tried to crush Karl doesn't back up, instead he watches as the former experimental Chiropteran begins to transform. The long haired Asian man's eyes fill with a dark red glow and his skin turns slate grey with glowing red bulging veins. Karl pulls back his spike covered black arm as if about to throw a punch, then swings it forward. The spike-covered arm extends like rubber, piercing the chest of the mobile suit, threw the cockpit crushing the head of the pilot in the process and out the back of the machine. Karl retracts his arm as the Machine falls back and explodes as it hits the ground.

Karl roars, producing a sound that can be heard across Machina. A sphere of force explodes from Karl body creating a circular 50 meter radius crater in the earth. A swirling dark red aura forms around Karl and expands to edges of crater and rises to three hundred meters into the red sky.

The Eva Pilot see images in the crimson storm wall.

The shadow of a massive, vaguely humanoid creature with large bony structures on its shoulders and torso.

A massive, vaguely arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a roughly shovel-shaped head, and eight retractable segmented limbs.

A translucent and hollow octahedron.

An aquatic being with a massive body and long jaws filled with sharp teeth.

Another humanoid that splits into two smaller versions, then recombines.

A aquatic Cambrian predator similar to Anomalocaris.

A massive opilionid-like (eight-legged invertebrate) creature with numerous eyes.

A strange creature compose of eyes.

A white Eva missing legs.

A large, floating, black-and-white patterned sphere surrounded by shadow.

An Eva with long arms.

A large floating creature with a malformed skull face and long ribbon arms.

A massive, glowing winged creature. A large glowing floating torus.

Finally, the winds die down and the crimson cloud swirls into the red sky. What is revealed is a massive humanoid standing three hundred thirty feet tall with long arms and a body composed of red liquid and crystals. It's right arm is covered in red crystal spikes ending in a large fist, while it's smooth left arm ends with long thin fingers like whips. It's chest is covered in a bone-like mask resembling a deformed skull with glowing eyes. Threw the "mouth" of the mask, you can see a spherical core covered in spikes floating in the creature's torso. There are also eight long thin tentacles extending from his back, almost like organic cables, ending in suckers and hooks.

**"Holy (CENSORED)!"** yells one of the pilots, which causes Shinji and Asuka to stare.

The mass production mecha (which such be called RedShirt Mecha) open fire on Fallen Angel Karl. The beams of energy and high speed projectiles are stopped by the AT field, then Karl counter attacks.

Karl leaps forward moving at far greater speed than his immense mass would indicate and delivers a punch with spike arm that crushes one Strike Dagger like a soda can and delivers a back hand with his left arm that slices a couple of Astrays apart with it's whip fingers.

A couple of Karl's tentacles extend and grab a couple of Astrays lifting them into the air, but the tendrils are cut by a BuCUE's blade. The burst of hope doesn't last long, as the blade melts away from the corrosive blood and pieces of tentacles still connected by suckers and hooks embedded in the armor fuse and explode. The explosions are powerful enough to reduce the machines to tiny fragments and the pilots to ashes in an instant.

Machina has more than troops to defend the city, it also has automatic defenses which include metal-storm volley guns loaded with explosive armor-piercing rounds, smart high yield missiles, high energy fusion laser, regenerative phaser banks, rail guns loaded with special alloy darts, and large anti-ecto positron cannons.

Positron Blaster Cannons are highly powerful weapons used as the main guns of some large warships in distant future eras. They fire beams of positrons, the antimatter equivalent of electrons. When such a beam comes into contact with an object, the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level. The matter and antimatter is then converted into pure energy in the form of gamma radiation by Einstein's famous equation E=mc².

Three PB Cannons open fire on Fallen Angel Karl. The three beams gather energy, destroying the very air they travel threw, and collide with the massive creature's AT field. The warped space of AT field provides protection from all forms of conventional weapons, including a nuclear level explosion, but the positron blast is not a conventional weapon.

When the smoke of the explosion clears, Karl is still alive at the end of an long immense trench. It's body is missing several small pieces including fingers and tentacles, but the creature is regenerating the damage. It flings it's arms and tentacles wide and a billion tiny red crystal shoot from it's body like dust. Each crystal is small compared to the massive monster, but over a foot long blood red crystals to an average human. The crystals rain down over the battle field, piercing the armor of several mecha, then detonate in an array of explosion.

The spiky core in Karl's chest glows brightly, then a fires a beam of destructive power. The beam streaks threw the air and hits the wall causing a massive explosion. It creates a huge molten crater in the wall also piercing it and the fiery shock wave is enough to destroy the positron blaster cannons and most of the other automatic defenses. The heat from the beam is also enough to nearly melt to two more BuCUEs.

"This is not good." says Rei, "It's body is composed of a corrosive crystalline gel that can shift harness to absorb attacks. This is in addition to a very powerful AT field. Also any fragments separated from the body detonate into high yield explosions."

"What are you, the narrator!?" says Asuka

"Can you guys knock down the shield?" asks Anenome

"It's an AT field. It would take all three of us at close range." says Asuka, "The problem is it could still fire a barrage or that particle beam again!"

"We don't have much choice!" says Anenome, "You will just have to hold on, until the Vascud Crisis can reach the core."

The Vascud Crisis is the name given to Nirvash type TheEND's massive directed energy weapon

"Who put you charge!?" yells Asuka at Anenome

"Why you little...!!" yells Anenome

**"ENOUGH! WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS!!"**

Anenome, Shinji, Rei, Van, and the other surviving pilots stare at Shinji. They need to end this battle quickly, it's making people act weird.

The plan is made over the encrypted communicated system, while avoid Karl's savage attacks. They move into position and while Karl blasts several abandoned mass production mobile suits that had been left on automatic, Unit 01 gets behind the monster, with Unit 00 and 02 at the sides. As one they attack with Rei using her rifle in complicated lock to hold the monsters spike covered right arm and Asuka using her halberd to hold rubbery left arm. Shinji jumps down and grabs the tentacles, twisting them together and holding them under his arms. Four under each arm, he kneels and keeps them near the ground and under control.

Anenome appears above Karl, slightly in front of him, and with a cry of "Burn Away!" activates the Vascud Crisis from the circular shoulder mounted and hip mounted devices. Waves of intense energy shoots from the device and rain down on Karl and slowly the Fallen Angel Monster begins to decay. Layer after layer of crystallized red flesh crumble into dust under the burning energy waves. Foot by foot, the damage deepens. The plan appears to be working and in less than two minutes, the core will be hit.

Then Karl counters.

His spiky right arm explodes off his body, spinning. The spike covered rocket punch lifts Unit 02 off the ground, Rei feeling the pain of her torso armor shredding. Several yards away the arm detonates into massive explosion that leaves a badly damaged Unit 00, missing one arm, in the burnt earth. It's still active core clearly shown with most of the chest ripped away.

Karl extends the a dozen thin tendrils from his left hand and whips them independent of his arm. The extremely thin lines of energy/matter cut like intense lasers. So with single flick, Asuka screams as she loses her arms, lower legs, and parts of her shoulders causing her fall to the ground in a high pressure spray of crimson LCL.

Karl then uses his flexible left arm to grab Eva 01's ankles, and uses both tentacle arm and back tentacles to fling Shinji and his bio-mecha over his head and tumbling threw the air. The counter action of tossing Shinji forward pushes Karl out of the way of Vascud Crisis As he recalls his tentacles, he snaps off the damaged ends which collide with Anenome and her LFO causing another large explosion.

Karl charges his AT field manipulated particle beam cannon to destroy the Eva-01, as TheEND crashes badly damaged and smoking in several places. The children all plead with there machines to get up, but the damage is too severe. Only Eva-01 managed to get to his feet, but as he does Karl fires a full power particle beam to incinerate them (Shinji and Eva-01).

Shinji watches his life pass before his eyes and finds himself wishing he had done a whole lot more. He's distracted enough that he doesn't feel two small objects land on his shoulders.

**"BAKURYUHA!!" **(Explosive flowing wave!/BACKLASH WAVE!)

A crimson object intercepts the blast before it can reach Evangelion Unit 01, the tainted spiritual energy with the beam is sucked into the object and flows back towards Karl as twisters. Inuyasha is sent back into the chest of Eva-01 from the recoil as the energy of destructive attack returns to it's owner magnified hundreds of times The energy twisters contain Karl's own energy, so they prevent the AT field from reforming and tear into Karl's body. The twisters rip off Karl's regenerating right arm and his entire left arm. They also shatter the legs and pierce threw destroying most of the skull mask and the back tentacles. The fragments also detonate like a burning battle ship overloaded with explosions and ammo.

As the flames clear, the spike-covered armored core is revealed badly cracked, but not pierced under it's armor. The crystalline flesh flows to cover the damaged core and prevent damage to the only vital part of it's body.

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" **(Heaven-Stabbing Moon Fang!)

A concentrated energy blast in the shape of a blue crescent moon pierces the core and slices it completely in half. The two halves go dark and collapse and Karl's entire body freezes position and slowly, completely crystallizes in a giant red statue.

Ichigo standing on Shinji's shoulder gives Inuyasha a hand up.

"We are getting good at killing kaiju." says Ichigo

"I was always good." says Inuyasha with an arrogant smirk.

"Guys.... " says Shinji over the external speakers, "If every fragment that dies explodes, what happens if..."

He's cut off when Karl's massive crystallized corpse explodes like a nuclear bomb. If the energy had been released normally, it would have had the force of a Gigaton (billion tons) of TNT, but thankfully for the heroes and city Machina, the blast forms a three hundred meter wide pillar of flame that also explodes again in the crimson sky to form a giant white flame cross.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Leaving**

**Buses, Gate One, Machina 1 week later.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After 4 weeks in the machine city of Machina, it's time for the Scoobies to return to Sunnydale. The different groups of assembled to either say good-bye to Machina or to he people leaving.

The Sunnydale Bus is mostly unchanged with minor upgrades such as enhanced armor plating, a subspace radio system, and a few directed energy weapons. They also made a few other enhancements like recycling seats with seat belts, medical kits, osmosis water purifier, and emergency rations. They also equipped the bus with alternate fuel sources to gas, an electric fuel cell system and a pure electrical system that can draw minute amounts of energy from the Red Sky Phenomenon.

The Strawberry Dog Bus was taken apart down to the frame and rebuilt as an armored transport like the superior Sunnydale Bus. The only thing Inuyasha and Ichigo complained about is the same "Strawberry dog" image the children painted on the old bus was copied by the robots. The robots used lasers to edge the image onto the armor, then used two coats of high durability paint, and covered it with three layers of polymer laminate making it impossible to remove without destroying the entire bus.

The Orphan Minihome was an armored Class C motorhome, but they had Machina expand into a extra large Bus size Minihome with upgrade power systems, weapons, and armor. They were also equipped with a subspace radio to keep in contact with Sunnydale and Strawberry Dog, and with Machina during there try despite the problems of the Red Sky. Subspace is a medium for faster-than-light communications, a feature of space-time which facilitates faster-than-light transit, and is able to bypass normal communication problems because it's in another plane of existence.

The Machina citizens have also attached an armored trailer to Sunnydale bus loaded with supplies and technology for Sunnydale Colony. These include computer CD and e-paper copies of blue prints and manuals, Machina's own version of the Files, and various samples of military weaponry, futuristic consumer products, and robotics.

The weaponry range from new alloys for bullets to the Positron Blaster Cannons used the Machina defense wall. There are even included Proto Packs - the nuclear accelerative machinery used in Ghostbusters - and metallic books on offensive Techomagic.

The consumer products range in many way, but the most interesting products are bionanotechnology, which can be defined as micro- and nano-organisms and organelles that function as nanites, organic / biological devices capable of modifying their environment with molecular or atomic scale precision, and nanites constructed of organic molecules, using the same chemistry and metabolic pathways as life itself

One product is Nanite Soap an active bionano cleaning product used among during living sentients who bathe and acts to cleanse and renew the skin, hair, scales, feathers, and other bodily coverings of various beings It is a god sent to Sunnydale since there is a wide range of creatures and low supply of water in most areas. The organic nature of the technology also doesn't interfer with psychics, ki masters, and those with high end spiritual abilities.

Another product of bionano technology are the programmable seeds of the Dyson farm trees.

Originally, they were suppose to be genetically engineered trees employing bio-nanotech, and serving as a biological space habitat The original fully grown tree is a spherical structure up to a hundred kilometers across. It generally consists of four to six trunk structures growing out from a comet nucleus. Branches grow from the top of each trunk and intertwine and merge with each other to form a single structure. The trunks and primary branches are hollow and contain a breathable atmosphere and symbiotic ecology as well as a space adapted ecology on their exteriors.

The seeds given to Sunnydale crew contain nanomachines which convert the heartwood of the tree's trunk and larger branches into a bionanocomputer, a living computer that can store large amounts of data which increases as the tree grows. They also possesses limited artificial intelligence making them very similar to the Juraian tree ships. The trees also form protective canopy like a green dome to protect the variety of different fruit and vegetables produced by the bionano trees.

An entire farming plant capable of feeding tens of thousands that can be grown from a seed no bigger than a human thumb in less two years.

The examples of robotics include various Star Wars droids ranging from R2 Astromech droids (normally used on spaceships, but good at computer processing and repair work), Protocol droids used for diplomatic affairs and for translating, and both 2-1B and FX-7 medic droids. The generous Machina also included the plans and programming guide for other lesser droids and cybernetics.

Trinity Prime, Engineer, and the other officials of Machina only wanted magical and spiritual knowledge in return for case when there attackers can't be stopped by extremely advance technology. There were also several Theo-Technicians interested in the religious and demonology texts.

Not everyone is returning to Sunnydale.

The Sunnydale Bus Leaders - Buffy, Willow , Oz , Janna, and Dawn look over look over the list of people staying and leaving. Nightwing, Roy Mustang, Inuyasha, and Ichigo also stand next to them with Kagome standing near Inuyasha.

"I'm making a note on the Methuselah vampire colony." says Oz, " I think Seth would want to know that her people exist in this world."

It was surprising to learn of the large colony of 31st century vampires and those converted by Bacillus nanomachines. Seth Nightroad as Augusta Vradica lead the Methuselah to a new home land after the apocalypse and created the New Human Empire with herself as there eternal Empress.

"The Mon-Stars are ready." says Buffy

"Upper Half is ready to leave." says Dawn

"Glasses Group is ready." says Willow.

"All of the Orphans are accounted for except for Hansel and Ryoma Echizen is following a lead to his other Tennis friends in another colony." says Janna

Hansel and Gretal, the two catatonic twins had vanished during the vampire attack on the Machina Bio-Cyber Hospital. The security surveillance systems and medic droid memory were damaged in the attack. So they know a vampire of some unknown type burst into the room and attacked the twins who awoke from there comatose states. The only forensic evidence is a large amount of blood from both twins and the unknown vampire on the floor.

Ryoma Echizen seems to be happy to have found an island of normality in Hallow-World.

They don't notice Duo Maxwell has slipped away from the group. He's currently talking to a couple of mecha engineers about creating XXXG-01D3 Gundam Deathscythe Apocalypse, the successor to Duo previous mecha XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe and it's upgraded form XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell What's a God of Death without his Scythe?

"The Yagamis will be joining us and a group referred to as LMN is following them in Hexawheeler."

The Hexawheeler is an odd vehicle resembling a elongated hexagon with two large wheels near the left and right sides and eight smaller wheels, two in the front, two in the back. The people ride in the cockpit near the center and the entire thing is powered by electric batteries with an ethanol motor and solar cell back up. The thing may be odd looking, but is extremely tough with laminated armor plating, hard polymer cockpit, and self-repairing armored tires. It even has a racing straps and roll cages for it's six seats.

"That L guy said Light and Misa used to kill criminals using supernatural powers." says Janna

"We'll keep an eye on them, but vigilantism is low priority these days." says Buffy, "Most criminals are a threat to a colonies survival and are executed, and truth serum and lie detectors have eliminated the need for lawyers and long trails so we don't have to worry about killing the innocent for the most part."

"They also have to be near for there powers to work in this world, so there's more evidence if they do something wrong" says Willow, "Have you noticed the trend towards capital punishment?"

"It's very efficient." says Roy, "We don't have the resources to support criminals in prison, so they are either put to work or execute them to eliminate the drain."

Roy looks up from his files.

"We've decided to go with you." says Nightwing, "Machina is like Metropolis. Too large and bright for a group of Jump City heroes and we want to stay with Gar and Dawn."

"The Amestris Group and Dark Fantasy will go South." says Roy, "Tres Iques and his daughter will also be joining Dark Fantasy to establish contact with Alessandro. Gamma Group will be staying for now, but Gunsmoke is not handling the constant surveillance of Machina systems. We also have a new Samurai Group composed of Afro Samurai - yes that is his real name- and Kenshin Himura heading for the Spiritual South."

"My group is ready to go." says Inuyasha, "There's too much life less technology. There are a few things I'll miss..."

"He means he'll miss the instant Ramen machines." says Ichigo with a smirk, "i'm sure Washu can make you one."

Inuyasha growls at the orange-haired Shinigami.

"The Power Pack and X-Babies are going East to the New York area. There's an academy for mutants and metahumans." says Inuyasha, "It's run by a group of mutants known as Logan, Slym, Redd, Xavier, and Frost."

"Your sending them alone??" says Willow

"Logan is coming to Machina with his own bus." says Hitsugaya, " Apparently, Cyke is a younger version of Slym and Talon is a version of Logan's female clone/daughter. He already has three other daughters named Rina, Laura, and Kirika and the poor fool probably has more coming in. We also believe that a Dr. James Powers is the same or analogue for the Powers patriarch. Thankfully, the mental blocks that plagued the 616 version are not present so he will be able to accept his children's power."

In the minds Inuyasha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya are dancing like drunken fratn boys. They shared the Leadership of the X-Babies and are delirious off not having to care of those destructive little monsters anymore. The others sweat drop as the three have goofy smiles and tears falling from there eyes.

Toshiro being the most level headed of the three is the first to recover

"He also have some new groups. The Miyazaki Group consisting of Prince Ashitaka, Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, and Nausicaa, and named for Hayao Miyazaki, Japanese anime animator and filmmaker behind there fiction in this reality. Shikamaru is also coming with us alone to be reunited with the other Konoha ninja in Sunnydale. There's also the Regalia Group - Mewtwo, Beatrix Kiddo, and Link. There also transporting a comatose girl Amber to Sunnydale, so see if our medics and science departments to awaken her. There's also the Darkness Group - Riku, Mana, and Kouichi "

"We will also be following you."comes the voice of the Major

The group turns to see Major Kusanagi, Batou, and a group of odd looking machines. Spider type multi leg combat vehicles equipped with artificial intelligence is a way to describe the little AI walker/roller tankettes. Tachikoma are as large as an average sedan, except an extra large green one, and are painted different and have four "eyes" fitted on the surface of their bodies. Three are on the "head" and one is beneath the abdomen. Each eye has three pinholes for triangulation.

"Trinity Prime and Dr. Spica want to send there own diplomatic group and I volunteered since it get's me away from that office." says Mayor Kusanagi while thinking, I bet your laughing old monkey.

"What's with the robots?"

"Those are the upgraded Tachikoma and there leader Uchikoma." explains the Major, "I didn't want to take too many people so I decided to stick with my old team."

"We also have three other people coming to Sunnydale." says Batou

"Who?

"E-Lisa Summers and a couple friends."

E-Lisa Summers is the name taken by the android Buffy. Buffy-bot is still an odd topic for the Scoobies, old and new. A robot version of Buffy' from alternate future dimension, created by Warren Mears as a sex toy for the vampire Spike, who became obsessed with that world's Buffy. After the recent upgrades, most of them bionanotechnology, she is almost a bioroid, an engineered clone of Buffy's original body. Buffy finds her a reminder of what she lost when she became Selene, Halloween night.

Batou avoids telling them that E-Lisa's friends are R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy) with an odd AI designed by Johnny 5, and GIR, an insane robotic slave, constructed from scrap parts and given to the crazy loser Irken Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit. He's currently dressed in a zip-up green dog costume and talking (yelling) about bell girls and plushies.

He's thankful that the huge armored Machina Security Transport Van is sound proof.

A huge blue metal liger walks onto the road.

"The Blade Liger will also be following us to Sunnydale. It's good at getting people out of trouble and Van wants to go to Sunnydale after watching Inuyasha and Ichigo destroy Fallen Angel Karl last week."

"Let's move it."

The last of the group enter the buses and exit threw the same gates they entered Machina threw. As they pass the sensors, the computers makes a log of there departure.

**"Sunnydale Bus" **

**Current: 32**

**Bus Leaders**

- Buffy (Bus Leader/Mon-Stars Leaders ), Willow (Bus Co-Leader/Glasses Leader) , Oz (Orphans Co-Leader), and Janna (Orphans Co-Leader)

**Glasses Group**

- Gendo, Crawford, Kabuto, Ciel, Roberta, and Fuu.

**Upper Half Group**

- (Current Leader) Dawn, Shiori, Jio, Priss, Setsuna, and Aerith

**Mon-Stars Group**

- Jill, Remus, Lilith, Amy, May, and Phil

**Yagami Group**

- Light and Misa Yagami

**Orphans Group**

- Haku, Toph Bei Fong, Duo Maxwell, Hotaru Tomoe, Anita King, Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, Aruruu, and **Molly Hayes**

**Animal Alert:**

Tiger cub Mukkuru Registered to Aruruu

**"Orphan Road Home" **

**Current: 38**

**Jump City Group**

- (Minihome Co-Leader) Nightwing and Starfire

**Amestris Group**

- (Minihome Co-Leader/Ametris Group Leader) Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Robert, Maes Hughes, Elisa, Izumi Curtis, Gabriel, Selim Bradley, and Mei Chan. Ed, Al, and Wrath

**Gunsmoke Group**

- (Gunsmoke Group Leader) Vash Stampede, Meryl Stryfe, John Jr, Serenity, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, Milly Thompson, Emily, Isabella, and Ava

**Dark Fantasy Group**

- (Fantasy Group Leader) Leon Garcia de Asturias, Maria, Tarawiel, Rhlec, Karina, Kira Darc, Tres Iques, and Aixis Iques

**Samurai Group**

- (Samurai co-leader) Kenshin Himura and (Samurai co-leader) Afro Samurai

**Animal Alert: 14 Pokemon Owner: Kira Darc**

- Mightyena, Sandslash, Swellow, Manchamp, Ariados, and Tyranitar. Registered to Kira

- Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. Registered to Silva Blaze (Deceased)

- Ninetails and Flareon. Registered to Aureo Blaze (Deceased)

**"Strawberry Dog II" **

**Current: 29**

**Inuyasha Group**

- (Bus Co-Leader/ Group Leader) Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Catherine, Ariana , Miroku, Sango, and Kilala

**Ichigo Group **

- (Bus Co-Leader/ Group Co-Leader) Ichigo Kurosaki , (Group Co-Leader) Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, Orina Inoune, Orihime Inoune, Hanataro Yamada, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Unryu Ishida.

**Miyazaki Group**

- Prince Ashitaka, Lusheeta Toelle Ul Laputa, and Nausicaa (Leader N/A)

Shikamaru Nara (**Solo**).

**Regalia Group**

- Mewtwo, Beatrix Kiddo, and Link

**Darkness Group**

- Riku, Mana, and Kouichi

**"LMN Hexawheeler" **

**Current: 3**

**LMN Group**

- L Lawliet, Mihael "Mello" Keehl, Nate "Near" River,

**"Machina Security Transport Van 6" **

**Current: 11**

**Machina Security**

- Major Motoko Kusanagi (Security Head/Diplomatic Mission) and Batou (Security Head/Diplomatic Mission)

**Machina Civilian Group**

- E-Lisa, R.O.B,and GIR

**Tachikoma 6**

- Uchikoma, New Tachikoma, Tachikoma, Tachi Silver, Tachi Blue, and Tachi Yellow

**Blade Liger Group**

Zoid - Blade Liger

Pilot - Van Flyheight

Organoid - Sieg

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the Road Again**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly a month, Bender has managed to reassemble himself. He's still covered in dents and cracks, and sparkling tiny arcs of electricity.

"Machina can bite my shiny metal ass! I was out here for a month! So what if I stole a little, I should get treated better than this!"

**HONK!**

"Wha..?"

Bender turns to see the same buses that smashed him before coming towards him, this time all three heavy armored and looking meaner (except for the one with the pink canine)

"Oh Momma."

Bender is smashed into the road by Scooby Bus and run over. Then he's run over by Strawberry Dog Bus II and nearly completely crushed. Then he's run over by Orphan Roadhome and completely crushed. Then LMN Hexawheeler runs him over leaving treed marks. Then MST Van 6 rolls over him crushing him thinner than a crepe and Blade Liger picks him up like tissue paper stuck on a person's foot. Ten kilometers away, Blade Liger notices and scraps what Van thinks is crushed roll of aluminum on a nearby tree.

The paper thin piece of steel has two crushed yellow eyes and emits a single sound.

"Ouch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 14: CHASER AND CHASED Part 5B **

**- Magia Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth of Time**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Time is a basic component of the measuring system used to sequence events, to compare the durations of events and the intervals between them, and to quantify the motions of objects. Time has been a major subject of religion, philosophy, and science, but defining time in a non-controversial manner applicable to all fields of study has consistently eluded the greatest scholars.

When the Halloween event occurred, the chaos energy was too immense and the world was destroyed and the chaos energy spilled into the universe causing entropy. The universe tried to undue the damage by manipulating the past. The Halloween event was too great to prevent, the amount of energy in that point of history preventing any changes.

Then, a solution was found in the actual costumes. The characters of the most unique costumes where nexus points (main characters) in there universes, people and events which there world's are focused on and can be perceived by other world by there higher (perception) energy. Each of these unique characters acted as a control for the chaos and absorbed the energy into themselves.

The changes to time caused many people who wouldn't wear costumes to wear them that night, caused people to throw Halloween costume parties when they normally would think they were waste of money, and increased the number of available characters by sending ideas and unwritten stories from the future into the past.

When the Halloween Event occurred, the world and universe wasn't destroyed because of the diversity of costumes captured the energy. Now those people who were changed by Halloween control the fate and final transformation of the Hallow-Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entrance to Magia, City of Magic, Southern California Islands.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of California shattered into islands in the geological transformations of the Halloween Event and months that followed, but the bus was able to travel across shallow areas and still existing bridges. The packed mostly healed Cordelia Bus has finally arrived at where Magia, City of Magic, is suppose to be only to find an empty area of water between two islands.

There is much yelling about wasted trips and bad Intel, until Urahara sees an odd object near the shore. It resembles a three foot tall octagonal black crystal with a tilted top covered in thin line symbols. As he places his hands on the crystal, the symbols change to Japanese kanji and as he lets go the symbols revert. Cordelia places her hand on the stone and symbols become English words.

**Magia Gate One**

**Please Input Number of People entering Magia and Designation**

**Please Input Names Organized into Groups**

"What's happening...??"

The groups turn to see Naruto waking up.

Naruto is very confused. The last thing he remembers was facing Sasuke after learning Jiraiya was killed by Akatsuki Leader Pain. Next thing he knows he's waking up on a strange seat surrounded by Kunoichi. He blushes at how close Hinata and Sakura are, but he also sees Lee's team mates Tenten, Temari, Ino, a girl he doesn't know, and the crazy sand girl from Chunin Selection Exam. Then he sees two people, both fill him with surprise, but one also fills him with anger. Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze!

"You Bastard!"

In a flash, Naruto is on Minato's chest trying to pound his face off and being held back by Gaara, Yuruichi, and Sakura.

"I'm sorry, son" says Minato, his mouth bloody.

"What!?"

"When the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked, the only option available was to seal it. I couldn't ask another family to give up there child, so I placed the responsibility on your shoulders Naruto. I would be dead and Kushina was gone because of complications, but I hoped.. maybe naive..."

As father and son have a talk, Cordelia does pay attention to them. She instead taps the crystal surface, typing in the needed information

**Cordelia Bus 8 Groups 58 People**

**Leader: Cordelia Chase**

**Avatar Group**

Cordelia Chase/Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Aang, Katara

**Ninja Group**

Anko Mitarashi, Temari of the Sand, Tenten, Sheena Fujibayashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Minato Namikaze, Gaara of the Desert, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Senshi Group**

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Rushuna Tendo, Tsukasa, Sakura Kinomoto, and Lavender Brown

**Soul Group**

Kishi Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoun, Nel Tu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Botan, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Dani Phantom, and Ganju Shiba.

**Blood Group**

Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, and Riku Miyagusuku, and Kyuzou

**Future Group**

Ripley, Hepzibah, Arshes Nei, Kiyone Makibi, and Aeka Jurai

**Sins**

Monet Y C M T St. Croix, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Schmendrick

**Youkai**

Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Hachiemon, Koga, Myoga, and Carrot Glace

"Why is that Carrot listed as a youkai?" asks Koga

"His power absorption power. Remember, he once absorbed power from the Kyubi no Youkai."

"Schmendrick as a Sin?" asks Lust

"I needed a group to keep an eye on him and he use to have problems."

"Hey!" says Monet over her shoulder, "Why am I listed as a Sin!?"

"The Sin of Pride." says Cordelia with a smirk.

"What about you?" says Monet at Cordelia

"I'm the leader of you sorry lot."

Naruto then finally notices what he's wearing.

"Woah! What am I wearing!?"

"The traditional garment of a Shinigami." says Zaraki with his blood thirty zombie grin, "When your friends and there allies managed to separate the Kyubi's physical and spiritual energy, you were reborn as a Soul Reaper like myself, Kishi, and Yuruichi. That generated body may give you physical energy to create that chakra of yours, but your one of us now."

Why is he grinning like that? thinks Naruto, this is worse that the Demon of the Mist Zabuza.

"I was wondering if you would like to fight a little later. It's been years since I fought against someone with greater spiritual pressure than myself and the only people to give me good fights were the ryoka shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and 5th Espada Nnoitra Jiruga."

Zaraki would ask Nel Tu, the former 3rd Espada, but he never knows when she'll revert to her child form.

Naruto is a little scared Zaraki's killing intent, but then he smirks and says "No Problem.". Which causes Nel Tu, Kishi, and Yuruichi to sweat drop.

"Hey everyone!" yells Cordelia, "You all have to touch this stone. ID check!"

The group lines up and touch the stone one after the other. Each person's touch produces a different symbol on the surface of the crystal. Konoha Kunoichi Anko Mitarashi produces a snake and Suna Kunoichi Temari produces a fan identical to the one on her back. Former Shinigami Yoruichi produces a black cat with a dagger in her mouth and former Arrancar Espada Nel Tu produces a cartoony skull with the number "3". The Homunculi produce ouroborus symbol and there Latin names (Gluttony in Latin is Gula) and Kanna and Kagura both produce spider marks, with Kagura having a feather and fan, and Kanna having a mirror in the center.

Suddenly, a thick mist covers the water and from the thick mist emerges a a wooden platform large enough for the Bus to float on. The platform also has passengers, Princess Mononoke San, Demon Seer Kira, and Second Royal Princess of Jurai Sesami.

**"SESAMI!?!?" **yells Aeka to her little sister.

Cordelia is staring at Kira, bug eyed and open mouthed. Monet just smirks behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Guide - Magia's Construction**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After a quick tearful reunion between sisters and a near fight between Kira and Cordelia, the group moved the bus onto the platform and entered the mist. The thick mist seemed to glow different several times as they moved threw it. As they finally exit the mist, they can't believe what they see.

The black sky is filled with a countless number of stars ranging in size from pin points of light to as large as the Earth's Sun, but the night is clear despite it should be day time with the immense stars. They are also swirls of blue ans purple gases forming nebulas that add to vast beauty. The water beneath them is like an immense lake, but is clear as crystal. The people of the platform can look straight down, pass the reflections and see another sky filled with endless stars

Magia, city of magic. has an immense wall of white stone. It's three hundred meters tall from the surface of the water, but there is an identical wall on the other side of the water and four hundred meters of water are under water The white wall is a shining symbol of protection and as the group gets close, they notice the stone is an iridescent white stone covered in a network of lines, each thinner than a human hair. The only door that can be scene a 25 meter tall, fifty meter wide entrance covered by two metal doors. The doors are made of metal, but covered in the same white material with silver and iron designs.

On top of Magia is a dome of white mist and swifting colors.

As the platform reaches the city wall, a pattern of blue lights appear on the doors and they swing open allowing the Cordelia's group inside the city. They pass threw many other doors for several minutes before the final door opens to the open air of the city.

As they enter the city, they find themselves in a river with stone walls and steps with many white buildings ranging from Victorian to medieval in design. The sky above them shows a blue sky not scene on Earth for many months with a few fluffy white clouds.

Sesami walks to the front of the platform as the platform docks in a area with a couple of large stairways and a road going from the river to the street above.

"Me, San, and Kira are the Guides to your group, while the Council does other matters." says Sesami trying to sound official, "Welcome to Magia, City of Magic, the city of magic users and magical creatures from the Hallow Earth and hope to many travelers."

"How did this place get constructed and where is it constructed?" asks Urahara.

"Long ago, thousands of the magic users and magical creatures gathered in the place I found you in. They were brought together by the Five Main members of th Council and began construction of a new city on an island. They wanted to create a haven for magic free of the Halloween horrors.'

'A young alchemist of a fantasy world was the man who created the first brick. He used a rare formula from his world that required several ingredients that were extremely rare on his world, such as powdered phoenix egg shell and natural magical silver of the moon.

Phoenix egg shell is rare because those creatures of fire like most immortals rarely have offspring and the chances of finding even a single shell is so rare, it's said it would take several human life times.

The moon in his world had very little silver like Earth's moon pre-Halloween and was near impossible to reach. The chances of that silver containing natural magic was even less."

"When you say they were rare in his world..?" interrupts Urahara

"Yes, Hallow Earth has a large supply. A massive amount of dust fell to Earth when the moon partially shattered and that dust is mostly composed of magic laced silver.'

'There was also a young boy went to his father's chicken factory to show his dad his fantasy wizard costume and the egg he painted as a phoenix egg The end result was thousands of chicken's eggs became phoenix eggs which quickly hatched.

'The alchemist used the formula and created a brick of white stone the city is composed of. The single brick was harder than diamonds and was extremely resistant to temperature changes, chemicals, and electrical/ magnetic attacks. The white brick was also extremely resistant to psychic, spiritual, and magical attacks. The only problem was it took nearly a month to create one brick."

"So you had the building materials, but that still doesn't explain how you could build such an immense city."

"If you stop interrupting, I will tell you!" says a pouting Sesami. Urahara may be a captain-level goddess of death, but she quickly submits to the extremely cute little girl.

"There was a enchanter in the group, who was the owner of an Arts and Crafts Shop before Halloween. His abandoned town is only a short distance from that beach. He retained memories of both worlds and came up with an interesting construction method.'

'They created as a massive mystical seal and the most talented built a variety of scale model castles, houses, buildings, and walls from the model sets that took from the destroyed shop. They created a miniature city and then the people channeled there magic and energy into the seal. The seal absorbed ambient materials from many kilometers away and converted the models into real buildings. The seal was also able to create a massive number of bricks to build the city from."

The groups are surprised. They never heard of a magic that converts doll houses into real houses. There also surprised the little wide-eyed blue-haired girl can say so much.

"The few chi mages and Eastern sorcerers in our group even designed the mana and chi flows of the city. A complex network that channels excess energy and energy from other dimensions absorbed by the walls and shields into reserves of spiritual and mystical energy used by the people and creatures.'

'In the center of city is a group of buildings known as Central Castles and from this center there are nine circular walls like rings extending outward. Each area between those walls is divided into twelve sections, thus creating one hundred eight sections in total. Each wall is five hundred meters thick and the space between them is five kilometers from wall to wall. The main wall we entered threw is one kilometer thick, which gives the city a radius of fifty one kilometers The main wall also produces a mystical/ spiritual barrier which you see as a dome. It protects the city from the outside threats and allows us to control the weather inside including granting day and night cycles even without a natural sun."

"A kilometer thick wall?" says Naruto, "That's... Six Tenths of a Mile."

"The people of city wanted to create an unbreakable fortress against Halloween horrors." says Kira sounding like Cordelia Chase, "There's more than bricks to this city, there is a massive amount of spell work. Every brick is marked inside with a seal. The seal increases the positive attributes and decreases the negative based on the number of connecting bricks.'

'Meaning in a little wall of ten bricks, each brick would have ten times the strength and resistance to temperatures, chemicals, electro-magnetics, and metaphysical attacks. They would also age at one tenth the normal speed and possess one tenth the normal stress points. The mortar connecting the bricks also has special properties granting it ten times the strength and durability of the all of bricks it countless millions of millions of bricks that make up the immense walls, streets, and buildings make the city near indestructible. "

"The dome barrier is powerful enough to invert space creating a shield that can resist multiple high yield nuclear level attacks. Eventually, the people of Magia decided to separate themselves from the Halloween Horrors and pulled the entire island out of normal space-time into a pocket dimension between realities, which you saw as a field of stars outside. The seal was reused converting what remained of the island into a second upside down city. Since gravity is generated by Magia's seal, this created a double city in which people can live in both sides.

A few of travelers have to get there idea around the fact beneath the floor under there feet is another group of people walking upside down to there perspective. The same thing must have happened when people heard of pre-Halloween Australia.

Sesami walks over a set of doors on top of the stairs. The doors are made of white wood with a white frame, but what's strange is on the frame, near the handle, is a old fashion dial like on an old model pre-touch tone phone. Above the black ring is a display showing a set of numbers and a group of numbers edged in the plate and painted black. The first three numbers are above the word "Sector" and the other three are above the word "door".

"This is a Dial Door." says Sesami with a smile.

"Dial Door!?" says several of Cordelia's crew

"What does it do, Sesami?" asks Aeka to her little sister.

"A guy called Howl and his wife had these doors that enabled him to have people access his shop from many towns. Every time the ring was turned, the door would be linked to a different door in another town. The Magians modified it, creating a network of doors through out the city. All I have to do is dial any other door in the city and doors will link."

She dials in a six digit number, there is a ring, and opens the door to reveal a city rooftop overlooking part of the city. She closes the door and dials a different number and there is another ring. When she opens the door this time, there is a path leading into a forest or park.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Guide - The Forest and Farms**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesami, San, and Kira lead the group into the massive forest area. Unknown to the non-Magians, the forest zone covers nearly a entire ring of area, an entire sector.

"The Forests contain only trees, but also has three lakes and several fields." says Sesami, "In those fields grow immense fruits and vegetables stimulated by the mana and chi flows These fields are tended to by a group of farmers and golems composed of wood or stone."

A golem walks by holding a basket. The golem is nearly 2.5 meters tall with a wide shoulder muscular body made of smooth gray clay and a featureless face. It's body is clad in a brown tunic with a wide belt, thick brown leather boots, and thick brown leather gloves, all secured by a collection of belts. The immense basket he carries is loaded with apples, each one several times larger than normal

The youkai Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Hachiemon, Koga, and Myoga notice a massive number of youkai and magical creatures in the forest.

Obake is the general term used for Japanese monsters and demons (also known as Yokai), also sometimes applied to Japanese ghosts (Yuurei). There arr mostly Henge, magical animals with Shape Shifting powers and human intelligence such as Kitsune (foxes) similar to the ones they meet in the Spirit World and Tanuki (raccoon-dogs).like Hachiemon. There are Kappa in the lake, but there are also European Water nymphs and various forms of mermaids. There are also many anthropomorphic and sentient talking animals

Kirara hops over to talk with a group of Nekomata (two tailed cats like her) and Miyazaki fox squirrels. Koga tricks to strike up a conversation with some wolf girls, Kagura talks to a trio of strangely beautiful harpy sisters, and Kanna for some unknown reason gets into a staring contest with an emotionless Yuki-Onna (Ice Maiden).

Sesami sweat drops at there antics, then guides the others to a huge white stone in clearing overlooking the lake.

"This white stone rock is the temple of Aslan. Magia has thousands of temples and shrines to a variety of religious figures from different worlds. It may look primitive, but the temples are placed so spiritual and magical energies from those deities can get pass the barriers to and from there worshipers without weakening the security of Magia."

"Who is Aslan?" asks Abel Nightroad.

A young badger stands up from his prayers and answers before Sesami can.

"He is a talking lion, King of the Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea; a wise, compassionate, magical authority (both temporal and spiritual); mysterious and beloved guide to the human children who visit; guardian and savior of Narnia; and ultimately revealed as its creator and destroyer."

Sesami adds.

"The author of the series he comes from, C. S. Lewis, described Aslan as an alternate version of Christ-that is, as the form that Christ might have appeared in a fantastic world."

"I guess that would make sense." says Seth, "In a world of humans, the son of God appeared as a human. In a world of talking animals, the Lion would be a good choice."

Suddenly, they hear loud shouting and cursing

"I told that fool, Looney Toons wouldn't work against that hunter, but NO, he had to stand there." says the female voice. A voice which is revealed to a bee a tall dark tan anthropomorphic rabbit with long ears and white blond hair . The rabbit girl is dressed in a t-shirt which covers a large bust, shorts, and a sports jacket

"He chewed on a damn carrot, even tho he was allergic to them, and said 'What's up, Doc' to the man with the rifle!" says the rabbit girl, "The hunter shot him twice in the stomach and while he was screaming in pain on the ground, shot him again in the side. When that idiot finally collapsed dead, the hunter snapped his neck, and dragged the body off leaving a red trail. If that fool had listened, he would have found Magia with me the next day."

"It's OK, Lola." says the anthropomorphic fox girl next to her. The fox has long black hair and is dressed in a black jacket, red shirt, and black pants with a hole for her long tail. "You know B went insane after the Halloween Event, thinking the whole world was a drug induced dream."

"We just had to go as Bunny Furries." says Lola, "I should have stuck to my guns and gone as a witch, but I had to let that idiot talk me into it!"

"It's better that Playboy Bunny costume he originally wanted."

"Why did I marry a Professor of Lagomorphs and lover of Warner Brothers Cartoons??"

Suddenly, a small Raccoon with swirling eyes and a grinning mouth latches on to Fox girl's chest.

"He should have watched more FOX." says the grinning pervert

"Get of me you ..."

The language that from that fox's mouth is so foul and in so many languages, Aeka immediately covers Sesami's ears, Sakura K's ears are covered by Kushuna's hands, and Dani's ears are covered by Danny and Sam's hands. The words are so dirty that Anko blushes worse than Hinata looking a naked picture of Naruto in one of Jiraiya's porno books.

"Cleanse the air of evil words sung, till temper dies hold thy tongue."

A bolt of green light hits the fox girl and suddenly the string of curses ends. Her mouth keeps moving and she keeps pounding the perverted Raccoon, but no sound is made. The Raccoon's eyes widen with horror and he prepares to jump away.

"Your crimes are numerous, so sealed is your fate. The magic shall judge and annihilate!"

Another blast of green light travels across the clearing, this time hitting the raccoon knocking him off the fox girl. As he flies away, he bursts into white flames. You can tell he's screaming as he hits the ground and tries to put out the flame, but the first spell prevents any sound from being made. Finally, Raccoon collapses into ash leaving a charred anthropomorphic raccoon skeleton that after several minutes also collapses into dust.

Three women in white exit the woods, floating above the ground and are followed by six men in green and brown clothing.

The men in green and brown have light eyes, long dark hair, and long pointed ears of high fantasy wood elves They are armed with bows, knives, and short swords.

The three are tall, beautiful, near identical women with long straight hair and pointed ears. Each is the same wearing long flowing white (with traces of faint blue dresses) except the color of the hair. One has pure black hair, one has pure white hair, and the third has golden blond hair.

"Weird Sisters." says Sesami in surprise

Phoebe, Selene, and Luna are a trio of powerful magic users named after the goddesses of the Moon They are members of the Third Race, Oberon's Children, creatures of pure magic in there world after Gargoyles and Humans. A thousand years ago, after Oberon banished his people from his island of Avalon to learn humility, the Weird Sisters were the island's guardians.

When a group of humans arrived threw the mist carrying gargoyle eggs, they refused them entry because one man. The Magus, former mage of Castle Wyvern, possesses a source of immense human magic, the Grimorum Arcanorum, a spellbook written by a Roman Wizard of the court of Caesar Augustus. The refugees begged, but the arrogant Weird Sisters said there words were like the sound of squawking owls and tried to transform the humans into owls. The Magus was able to reverse the spell and the Weird Sisters were banished in the form of giant owls. It's ironic, but the Magus gave the Scottish princess Finella and the old mother Mary the spellbook and returned to Earth threw Avalon's mists

The Weird Sisters encountered the powerful sorcerer the Archmage and his younger self. Threw a predestined paradox, they worked together for revenge against the humans and gargoyles. It was the Weird Sisters that acquired the Grimorum Arcanorum, power boosting Eye of Odin, and time traveling magic talisman Phoenix Gate, which transformed the young Archmage into the man that would \go back in time to give his younger self power. They manipulated two of the greatest warriors in history, the female gargoyle Demona and the warrior king Macbeth, tying there destinies together by granting them immortality.

The Weird Sisters, under the command of the Archmage and controlling the minds of Macbeth and Demona attacked the island of Avalon, and nearly destroyed the gargoyle clan and the now elderly humans. It was Goliath, the awakened Gargoyle Leader of the Wyvern Clan, now Manhattan Clan, and his human friend and future lover Elisa Maza that stopped the Archmage's plot and destroyed him.

The Weird Sisters were defeated and captured in iron chains by the same man who defeated them nearly a thousand years ago (time passes differently an Avalon, 1 hour Avalon equals 1 day real world), the Magus. They didn't return until the Gathering, when Lord Oberon, Queen Titania, and the banished Children returned to the island and it was Goliath and his friends that stopped another plot to remove the humans and gargoyles. The last thing the Weird Sisters remember before awakening in Hallow World is tending to the needs of Queen Titania and the arrival of quarter-fey Prince Alexander Xanatos

There power was more than a match for most creatures and they followed the flows of magic, spiritual power, and it's users to a large island where Magia was founded. A new Avalon and a new home to protect.

"What did Rocky do to deserve this!?"

"Rocky committed man crimes." says the three as one.

Phoebe, "He stole over ten thousand in gold and five thousand in possessions."

Selene, "He caused over fifteen thousand in damages to private property."

Luna, "He committed rape. A crime only punishable by death."

Phoebe, "He was found guilty under truth serum."

Selene,"He escaped and ran before his sentence could commence."

Luna, "He couldn't escape."

"Truth Serum." says Rushuna still shocked at Rocky's painful death.

"Magia doesn't have any Lawyers or any major prisons." says Sesami, "If a person steals, they must repay three times what they stole or work it off. If a person commits rape or murder, they die. The trials are quick and efficient as they give the accused a powerful Truth Serum in the presence of a amulet that detects deception. If the person is innocent, they receive an apology and an investigation is conducted to find the guilty. If the person is guilty, they receive the sentence dictated in the Law."

"We don't waste resources on criminals." says Luna

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Guide - The Hotel Magia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the excitement in the Forest Ring, Kira takes over the tour and opens a Dial Door to a Civilian Ring, to a place known as Hotel Magia.

Hotel Magia is an immense building filled with luxury. In the original construction of the city, one businessman and his wife included a model based on the MGM Grand Las Vegas, a hotel casino located on the Las Vegas Strip, which opened as a Hollywood themed resort.

The original MGM had a 30-floor main building is 293 feet (89 m) high and featured five outdoor pools, rivers, and waterfalls that cover 6.6 acres, a 380,000 square foot (35,000 m²) convention center, the MGM Grand Arena, CBS Television City, and the Grand Spa. It also housed numerous shops and night clubs, 16 restaurants, two food courts, and the largest casino in Clark County, which occupied 171,500 square feet (16,000 m²).

The Hotel Magia is the same size and luxury with many hotel rooms which include 5,044 rooms (4,293 rooms and 751 suites) in the main building, The three The Signature at MGM Grand towers each with 576 suites, SKYLOFTS at MGM Grand with 51 lofts, and The Mansion at MGM Grand with 29 villas.

The main differences is the building is composed of white stone making it near indestructible and the stone lion that guards the hotel is larger and actually alive, capable of protecting the building as a warrior golem.

"It's a good thing Leo Magia came to life, because that MGM Grand model featured a glass-sided lion habitat inside the casino area. A combination of the construction spell and traces of Halloween magic in the moon silver caused the Lions to come to life as a form of youkai." says Kira, "They were all feral and need Leo to control them, but you can see they are improving."

Kira points to a woman exiting a Dial Door on the outside of the hotel. It's interesting that a person only needs to place a door frame against a flat surface, they don't need to cut a door in the wall. The woman Kira is pointing at is a tall, athletic woman with amber-gold eyes, golden tan skin and long mane of white hair like a 80s rock band. She also has long canines, black claw-like nails, a long tufted tail, and a pair of animal ears. She's dressed in a black halter top and mini shirt with black sandals making her looking a night club customer.

There are several slaps as several males are slapped for looking that way at the lion woman.

"There are minor enhancements such as Dial Doors for every room allowing people to avoid stairs or elevator rides by traveling to different parts of the hotel in an instant."

What was once MGM Garden Arena, which itself was patterned after New York's Madison Square Garden, is now Magia Gardens. The original arena had a seating capacity of 17,157, but spacial magic has more than doubled in the seating to 35,000. It allows the people of Magia to enjoy fighting championships and other sports, magical dueling, and concerts by various Magia musicians.

"There is currently a planned concert for KISS."

**"KISS!?" **says Cordelia, "As in an American rock band formed in New York City in 1973!? Black and White Makeup!? Leather and Spikes!? They actually survived Halloween!?"

"Were not sure if there the original or a group of people that dressed as them, but Halloween made them far stronger than mere mortals." says Kira with a smirk, "The Starchild now has telepathic and telekinetic abilities, which allow him to charm the crowd. The Demon can regenerate, release monstrous flame blasts from his mouth, and has the ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract his body into any form he can imagine."

That causes several of the women to blush.

CBS Television City is changed completely as the days of soap operas and talk shows died with the satellites during Halloween Event and the aftermath. There are many people who remember the "shooting stars" when the Kessler Effect destroyed the remaining satellites. The studios now resemble those of PBS and Discovery Channel, but instead of focusing on natural creatures, science, and technology, they focus on preternatural creatures, magic, and magi-tech (a fusion of magic and technology).

"Several shows had problems. One person tried to use a paint spell and ended up turning everything on the block canary yellow, including the building,. windows, pets, his wife, and himself."

"How can you have television?" asks Lavender, "I thought the Red Sky stopped most radio transmissions. Especially in Magical Environments."

"True. We use LTV - Living Tapestry Viewers. There basically square sheets of fabric that show pictures and sound like a plasma tv screen. There are no electronics involved, it's run on pure magic. The studios send out there shows using special crystals that transmit magic pulses using a metaphysical plane. The LTVs pick up the signal using a receiver crystals."

"What about video? DVD?" asks Cordelia.

Kira reaches into her hip pack and pulls out an object slightly smaller than a computer CD case with the top covered in symbols such marked "Play", "Forward", "Reverse", and other names you would find on a universal remote. She flips open the lid to show a silvery coin, no bigger than a dime in the center of a holder.

"Magitech Vid Coins. People in Magia can record on these coins and there are several groups copying music CDs and DVDs salvaged from various stores into these coins. We don't have to worry about copyright, since most the holders are now demon dung."

"Do you normally carry the player around?" asks Cordelia giving her former look a like an odd look.

"The Players and LTVs are easy to carry around and it only takes a tiny amount of magic to run." says Kira, "The makers of LTVs also pay me for the ad service."

That drops several jaws. The tour ended up walking into a commercial.

The hotel spa has grown beyond a human hotel spa as it's customers now range into the realm of fantasy. The magic potions and elixirs make weight loss and medical treatment as easy as swallowing a glass of water. The can teach even the worst Japanese tomboy how to cook with there penseives and memory formulas. Facials, nail care, waxing, body treatments such as body wraps, aromatherapy, and skin exfoliation not only apply to human skin and nails, but the exotic like scales and talons of humanoid dragons.

"Lets get you people some rooms." says Kira walking to front desk of the main building, " We can't have the diplomatic group from another colony sleeping in there bus."

"What about the bus?" says Urahara, "We left it near that river."

"It will be moved to the Hotel's underground parking lot." says Kira as they reach the desk.

The people behind the desk are unique. One is an almost normal hotel attendant, except for frost white hair, dark skin, red eyes, and foot-long pointed ears. It's rare to find a half-dark elf working outside a fighter and/or mage's life. If you told a person in her home world, that a half-dark elf would be working in a luxury hotel, they would have killed you for being possessed by Phak-llhuggu, Demon of Insanity.

Near her are two similar figures dressed as dark mages.

The first is a male magician standing over seven feet tall with serious blue blues and straight dark purple hair. He dressed in a polished dark purple and blue leathery Magician's outfit, pleated in many places such as the shoulder armor and a cone-shaped head dress. He carries a green wand with a cone-shaped tip.

The other is a beautiful female magician standing five foot three with long wild blond hair and green eyes. She's dressed in a very abbreviated dark blue magician's outfit with pink edges and underside. She also carries a long wand with a spiral tip.

Black Magician and Black Magician Girl were once High-Priest Mahado and his apprentice Mana, who gave there lives to protect the young Pharaoh Atem in Ancient Egypt. They combined there spirits with there spiritual guardians, the Ka, to become powerful humanoid monsters to the fight the evil forces. After that battle, they were remembered in stone tablets. These tablets were later used in the modern world to create a game called Duel Monsters. A young boy named Yugi possessing the soul of Atem used them to stop the return the shadow games and the last thing they remember is passing on with Atem after his ceremonial defeat at the hands of Yugi.

Suddenly, there is a loud sound and an object flies towards the group at high speed. If most of the group was not more agile that a cartload of monkeys, they would have been knocked over.

"Kiki!" yells the desk girl

The blur is revealed to thirteen year old girl with short black hair and black eyes. She's dressed in a dark purple dress with a red hair bow and orange shoes. She's currently riding on a broom which floats in the air. She also carries a brown paper wrapped package.

"I... I have a deliver from Zatanna for the Sages. Room 108"

A cute 13 year old witch who left home for the big city across the city known as Koriko with her talking black cat Jiji. It was there that she started her own flying delivery service and made new friends like Tombo, an aviation-obsessed boy. At first, it was very hard for her to settle down and to find friends that accepted her for who she is. In the end she saved Tombo's life and became a hero. When she awoke in Hallow World with Jiji, she was very scared and spend many months running (flying) away. It wasn't until she found Tombo and Magia that she found her purpose again. She also learned that her flying powers, which are based on her own spirit, have been increased by immense amounts making her the fastest non-personal flier in Magia with personal fliers being people who can fly without the assistance of objects, like brooms and carpets.

"Sages, this is Mrs Stoneflute at the Front Desk, you have a package from a Zatanna." says Mrs Stoneflute pressing a com button, as she releases she glares at Kiki, "You have to learn control, Kiki. You may love your new speed, but we can't have you smashing into walls. The walls may be unbreakable, but you and the customers are not."

A Dial Door rings then opens to reveal a pair of half-elves.

A half-elf twenty three year old woman standing five foot five with wild silver hair reaching her shoulder. She's dressed in a flowing white shirt and black pants with odd white boots and a long red and black coat with odd white sleeves and secured near the collar.

Her twelve year old brother stands four foot eight, sixty three pounds with blue eyes and wild spikes of bluish-white hair. He wears a dark blue outfit covered by a light blue and white outfit with light blue/dark blue boots, dark brown ties, and a symbol on one hand.

"Raine and Genis Sage?" asks Kiki holding up a package at there nod, "This is for you."

Raine Sage is a teacher and was one of the people other than Kratos Aurion to protect Colette, a very important person who helped united the two worlds. She knows the healing arts and light spells.

Genis Safe is Raine's little brother, a Child prodigy. He is a powerful spell-caster, and uses a kendama to focus his power. He is an excellent cook, unlike Raine, who's cooking would make anyone sick.

"This is odd." says Genis, "Getting a package about yourself."

"It's not about us, little brother." says Raine, opening the package, "It's more a perception of us that was written by the people of this world."

Inside is a collection of books and a machine resembling a black cube with a couple of game controllers. There a game case marked "Tales of Symphonia" and a movie marked "Tales of Symphonia: The Animation " There's also an order form for "Tales (role-playing game series)".

"Most electronics don't work in high magic environment unless they run on magic or are shielded." explains Kira, then notices the odd looks, "Oh please. Like you lot haven't considered getting copies of your own series. You would all like to know how others thought of you like any one else."

At that most of the group blushes.

Koga notices a newspaper in the trash and notices a very familiar face in one of the sections.

"Kikyo?"

His voice causes Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Hachiemon, and Myoga to turn

The person in the picture is an eighteen year old miko (Shinto Priestess) .According to stats, she stands five foot two, a hundred eleven pounds, with brown eyes and long black hair tied with white ribbon. She's dressed like a traditional miko with hakama, tabi, and a kimono shirt with long white sleeves representing purity.

Kikyo was a powerful priestess during the Sengoku Jidai (Warring States Period of Japan), who was given the mystical shikon no tama (Jewel of Four Souls) by the youkai taijya (demon slayers) to protect. A inu-hanyo, Inuyasha came looking for the jewel to become a pure demon, but in the end fell in love with the priestess. The plan was for Inuyasha to become human and destroy the jewel, so they could live there lives together. The problem was a demon named Naraku, a thief Onigumo who lusted the Shikon and Kikyo, and allowed demons to devour him creating a composite demon. Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other and Kikyo died of the wounds Naraku inflicted. She was burnt with the Jewel.

Fifty years later, Kikyo's ashes were stolen from Kaede's shrine, and a witch resurrected her in order to steal the undead Miko's powers. The miko destroyed the witch and attacked Inuyasha believing he betrayed her. She eventually learned the truth and began hunting Naraku. She almost died a second time, when Naraku gained a new body at Mt. Hakurei, free of human heart of Onigumo. She finally was destroyed when she failed to stop the evil of Naraku's latest evolution.

Koga is glad he possesses the ability to read and looks threw the paper

"All she has is faint memories of helping Kohaku before awakening in this demon-infested world, which she thought was the Netherworld. She helped create a shrine (temple) in the city of Magia. The Kikyo shrine is one of five, each corresponding to the Gogyou (five Japanese Elements), Chi/Earth, Sui/Water, Ka/Fire, Fu/Wind, and Ku/Void. There are also other temples near them since they all possess positions related to compass points."

"Koga?" says Cordelia

"Yes."

"How can you read that?"

"Hey!" says Koga sounding insulted, "I needed to be intelligent to lead my clan, so I learned to read when I was young."

"Not that. I mean how can you read that language, it's not English or Japanese." says Cordelia, "In fact, how can I read it as well."

"That's Magianese. I can explain that." says Kira,

"It was during the beginning of Magia, when a group of magic wielders came together, but learned they could not write or speak each others languages. One was a powerful Magus from Ancient Rome who could only speak Latin and a little Greek. Another, a half-elf was from a fantasy world and only spoke Elven and Common. A third was chi master who could only speak Mandarin and Wu Chinese, and Japanese. The fourth was an English Wizard of Indian, Egyptian, and Spanish descent, that could speak Spanish, Arabic, Bengali, and Hindi. The fifth was a French sorcerer who could speak Russian, Portuguese, and German.."

"The point!" says Cordelia getting annoyed at the history lesson.

"The Wizard Gakemare cast a language spell. It was suppose to teach a person the user's language, but the spell grew out of control, which resulted in the group of twenty people being able to fluently speak, read, and write in over twenty pre-Halloween widely spoken languages plus a couple of fantasy world languages.

'The spell was highly contagious spreading to the gathering magic users and creatures, and when the city was constructed the spell was made part of the city. Since all sentient creatures seek knowledge, the spell was able to effect them. Now everyone who enters the city' instantly learns those languages.'

'The official language of Magia is is an odd mix of those languages which we call Magianese. It's a language created from learning all of those languages the same way."

"That's useful." says Urahara, "It's a solution to the major language barriers."

"The spell's effect is permanent, meaning when you return to Sunnydale you'll still possess all of those languages, but the spell itself will fade unless you possess a high amount of magical power. This is important since it means anyone you talk to when you leave Magia will learn the languages to a lesser and lesser extend, until the spell completely fades.'

'The viral magical nature of Magianese means it's spoken in a large part of California and spreading. It's spreading even farther since the City of Magia now exists outside normal space allowing people to travel to and from Magia and different parts of Earth."

"Other than the original spot?" asks Cordelia.

"We've created access points in many bodies of water- the Adriatic Sea, the Aegean Sea, the Arabian Sea, the Black Sea, the Caspian Sea, the Indian Ocean, the Irish Sea, the Mediterranean Sea, the North Sea, the Persian Gulf, and the Red Sea. We also have new connections to the Sea of Japan. The spell work is designed to allow people to go to and from those bodies of water to the water ring surrounding the city known as the Magian Sea

Cordelia smiles for the first time since she saw Kira. They just found a solution to the loss of air travel. All they need to do is create an artificial lake or extend the bay in Sunnydale and they can use the Magian Sea to reach other parts of the world using boats.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Guide - Magitek**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology -- Larry Niven's corollary to Clarke's Third Law

After getting a night's rest and breakfast, the tour continues, but the groups separate to see different places. Mad scientist Urahara with the Future Group - Ripley, Hepzibah, Arshes Nei, Kiyone Makibi, Aeka, and now Sesami have gone to Magitek factory

In one area, a factory cuts and carves wood into a pieces, coats them with special paints and sealants, adds mystical symbols, and then adds a protective coating before assembling the pieces into fully opposable humanoid dolls. The work is done mostly by non-electronic machinery and animated metal golems with complex arms. The dolls are carried to chambers, whose interiors is covered in complex symbols and the floor is covered by a circular metal plate. As each doll enters the chamber there is a burst of blue-purple light, then the doll walks out like a human. Each doll lines up in another room.

"Wood Golem Androids, also known as Weeders, because they get to the root of problems. There servant robots constructed using advance golem magic. It's interesting to note the wood they are made from comes from a new breed of tree that grows like bamboo, but is as hard as metal.'

'Magitek (or 'magitech') often appears to combine magic with modern technology, such as a generator used to power a magic spell, or a giant mecha that can inexplicably shoot ice from an empty hand. The Dial Doors and LTV players are the most common examples."

Aeka is reminded of her Planet Jurai, where many things including her Guardians and star ships are made of wood. The hull of her beloved tree ship Ryu-oh was made of carved wood covered in special polymer. Sesami notices a look on her sister's face and guesses what she's thinking about.

As they continue they see the place where LTV are woven together and there players assembled.

They see Guymelef, giant humanoid mecha not composed of electronics or living tissue, but simple technology powered by magical energy source. The original units were powered by the fossilized heart of a dragon, but the new versions use different power sources. The new version also contain blessed metal and magical seals to help them combat the extremely large demons or large numbers of the average human size ones.

In one lab, from the viewing room, they see an experiment taking place. Normally, visitors would be kept away when experiments were taking place, but Sesami learned that it involved a couple of friends she made in Magia and no one can resist the Pouting Puppy Face from a Cute Child Princess.

There are four people ,magi-scientists, dressed white cloaks, white masks, and goggles. There is a also a small humanoid standing in a giant seal composed of symbols and geometric designs and he's facing another large seal which holds a collection of small devices. Several capable go from various machines to the objects and from the machines to the humanoid.

"Wizardmon!" says one of the Magi scientist, "You ready?"

Wizardmon is a Majin Digimon resembling a small, European style wizard with tan and red outfit, brown boots with gold crescent moons, thick brown leather gloves, and a dark blue robe covering the sticked mouth. He also wears an old fashion pointed blue hat with a skull on the front and carries a wooden staff with a golden sun head piece.

"I ready as I can be."

Wizardmon is a Digital monster from a mysterious part of the Digital World called Witchely. Originally, he appeared to be another of the evil vampire Digimon Vamdemon's lackeys in the search for the Eighth Child, but in actuality, he sought to find the Eighth Child to unite her with her partner, his beloved Tailmon. Wizardmon was originally a loner looking out for number one, until Tailmon saved him from death and her kindness caused him to open his heart.

"Power Generation at eighty five percent and rising" says magi scientist two.

Wizardmon aided the DigiDestined in their fight and sacrificed himself to protect Hikari from Vandemon's attack. His death evoked the Crest of Light, allowing Tailmon to Digivolve to her ultimate form to avenge Wizardmon.

"Downloading spell code." says magi scientist three, "Spells are loaded and active."

The last thing he remembers is appearing as a ghost to Tailmon to warn her of the coming evil, Vamdemon's resurrection.

"Activate!" says magi scientist one.

The black device activates on the seal and the 3D holographic image of a woman appears. She has blue eyes, pale skin, and long blue-white hair reaching her ankles. She wears a dark blue tunic and black pants with a wide white sash around her waist. She also wears wide rim leather boots and gloves, and a long hooded white cloak. She holds a dark blue staff with a white snowflake crystal on the top.

As the ghost-like image floats, Wizardmon begins to glow a gold. The glow grows brighter and bright until his entire body is shining gold and his aura is near white.

Suddenly, a beam of gold light shots from the staff and hits the hologram. The image glows white and a white fog fills the room, which is rapidly draw into the woman's floating form.

"Realization at sixty five... eighty five... ninety five...Disengage... Now!"

The light dies and Wizardmon is on the platform breathing heavy from exhaustion. The last of the mist blows away to reveal the woman is also on the ground looking tired and completely solid.

"Wonderful!" says Sesami, "That's Hyoukai no Hikari (Light of the Frozen Sea). She was ordinary high school student with a passion for art and Massively multi-player online role-playing games (MMORPG). When Halloween occurred she became her online character but for some reason she was trapped inside her own computer. She was extremely lucky that Wizardmon managed to detect her and magi-technicians decided to help her."

"How exactly did you bring her to life?" says Urahara.

"Digimon or Digital Monsters like Wizardmon are from the Digital World and are composed of computer code. When they enter the physical world, they absorb atmospheric particles to create pseudo-protein to construct those physical forms." says magi scientist one, "We copied code from Wizardmon into Hikari's program, then did a power boost and transfer to get her to enter the physical world. Her body is not completely restored, but it's a beginning."

Urahara thinks about the Gigai (faux bodies) used by the Shinigami. There normal bodies are composed of spiritual particles, Reishi or ectoplasm, but they construct physical bodies for the souls to inhabit.

"I think I may know how to help the girl." says Urahara, a wide smile forming under her bucket hat.

The scientists remove there white cloaks and masks to reveal different outfits.

The First is wearing a distinctive blue-and-black costume that includes a black robe and a large conical, wide-brimmed hat which obscures their face, with two yellow eyes shining from within the shadow.

The Second is a woman wearing a white outfit with a frost white robe, which has long sleeves and a hood that covers the woman's gold hair

The Third is wearing a a red and black outfit with a distinct red hat with a white feather.

The Fourth is wearing blue and white outfit and wears a strange blue domino mask.

" A Black Mage, a White Mage, a Red Mage, and a Blue Mage?" asks Kiyone recognizing them from the Files on the Final Fantasy games. She looks up the many Files on wizards and mages, back in Sunnydale before her mission.

"Before Halloween." says the Leader, Black Mage, "We all belonged to the same computer company and we ended up going to the corporate costume party as a group to get a discount on our costumes."

"Cassandra C. E. White. Multimedia and Graphics Designer." says the White Mage

"Jonathan Reed the Third. Audio and Music." says the Red Mage with a smirk.

"Jayden Rivera. System maintenance and De-bugger. " says Blue Mage

"Anthony Black Security Systems." says Black Mage, "There are also two more, Mr. Brown, a network specialist turned Geomancer and Miss Phillips, an accountant turned Summoner. We may have been dressed as Fantasy Mages, but we all had our cellphones, smart-phone BlackBerrys, and Cassandra even carried a folder full of graphics designs."

"What about you, Tony?" says Miss White, "You had the latest anti-virus software in your left pocket and a collection of computer viruses in the other."

"The end result was we became Magitek Mages, a fusion of Final Fantasy and our own games " says Mr. Black, ignoring Miss White, "It's ironic, but Hikari's MMORPG was produced by our company, which is why Wizardmon contacted us about the extraction."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Guide - The Library**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Magia, the Blood Group have reached what was been called the most important place in the entire city of magic, Library of Magia. The Library of physically housed in three massive buildings composed of white brick.

The buildings were constructed using a model kit based on Library of Congress, the de facto national library of the United States and the research arm of the United States Congress. Located in three buildings in Washington, D.C., it was the largest by shelf space and one of the most important libraries in the world. The Library of Congress vanished off the face of the Earth Halloween night, which weakened the United States Capital since all knowledge is power.

A very special spell cast on the buildings during construction caused them to be created with more than thirty million cataloged books and other print materials in four hundred seventy languages; more than fifty eight million manuscripts, and large rare book collection. The entire content of the Library of Congress around the time the model kit was first created.

The Library of Magia also a vast collection of mystical books and scrolls. These books come from pre-Halloween times such as Demonology and Spell Books owned by Watcher's Council, and newer books created by Halloween's magic. That night, a rolled up flier couple become an ancient scroll, a collection of fantasy books in the home of a man who dressed as a wizard became Wizard spell-books, and a deck of playing cards became a deck of summoning talismans.

The Blood Group - Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, and Riku Miyagusuku, and Kyuzou - have arrived at the massive structure. As they walk towards the front desk, they notice there are mystical symbols on the book shelves. Kyuzou notices with his swordsman eyes, a book suddenly appear on a shelf.

There are several wooden dolls in simple uniforms walking around holding collections of books, either returning them to shelves and taking them to there readers.

One doll is carrying three books marked "A Kraken's Sleeping Patterns: A Current Study ", "A Kraken's Respiratory System: An Illustrated Guide", and "The Digestive System of Kraken: An Illustrated Guide". Another carries several scrolls written in a Chinese dialect, a couple of labels read "The Scroll of Inscriptions", "The Dual Understanding", and "Rituals of the Ancestors" There is even a elven woman reading a book called "The Chronicles of the City".

They reach the desk after an unusually long time and find two odd people waiting for them.

The first resembles a teddy bear around four inches tall and weighing roughly a pound with angel wings, golden fur and black eyes. He can also become a golden lion with huge feathery wings standing Four feet tall and a hundred twenty pounds.

The other is humanoid looking seventeen years old with green eyes and long grey/silver hair. He's dressed a white uniform with two giant feathery white angel wings.

Kereberos, aka Kero, is the Guardian Beast of the Clow Seal. He was chosen by the magician Clow Reed, the creator of the mystical Clow cards, to protect the cards. He fell asleep on night and Sakura Kinomoto accidentally let the cards free and he became her mentor as a Cardcaptor and eventual master of the cards, which became Sakura Cards.

Yue is the other guardian of Clow is the other guardian of cards. His job really consists of choosing worthy Cardcaptors, and protecting the Card Master/Mistress. He appeared to judge Sakura and her future husband and fellow Card Captor Li Syaoran He also appeared when he learned his master had been reincarnated as a boy called Eriol and was devastated when he learned "Clow Reed will never walk on this planet again".

They spent there existence protecting a book of magic cards, so when they appeared in this world, the Council chose them to protect on the buildings of the Library of Magia.

"Welcome to the Library of Magia." says Yue, "Within the walls of these buildings are the knowledge of this world before Halloween night, the texts of other worlds, and books that will never see the light of day."

"There's also a large comic book collection." says Kero, nearly causing Yue to face fall.

"I have some questions." says Saya, "I noticed most people are reading those blue books. What are they?"

The group notices that the few people they can see reading, ranging from human to a minotaur, are reading thick books with blue covers covered in gold symbols.

"Those are Grimorum Magia. They are special books linked to most of the other books in the Library."

Kero pulls one from behind the desk and drops it into Saya's hand. When Saya opens the book, the blank page it displays is rapidly covered in small symbols in black ink. She places her finger over one symbol and a set of words appear stating the title, author, and series of a book. She touches on symbol, and the symbols fade away and are replaced by the first page of that book.

"All the linked books are shown as symbols in the book, meaning you don't have to search the library for most books. Instead, you can use that one book to read any of them. You can even search threw recommended lists and search the library texts by writing in the corner under the word search."

Saya feeling silly writes "Lock People in Room Naked" using the quill from the holder on the book.

It actual gives a small list and she taps the one articles under "Grimoire of Questionable Spells"

_Marriage Room Spell_

_The "Lock them in a Room Naked" Spell_

_A complex spell crafted by the mad wizard Opumala of the court of King Magek. It was designed to force a union Princess Kyedda and Prince Byaymed, who were a part of arranged marriage between two warring kingdoms. The spell was divided into parts. _

_The first part was a teleportation spell designed to leave weapons, jewelry, and clothing behind to prevent those objects from becoming obstacles._

_The second part was a barrier that would only allow one of couple to give food and water to the other. Meaning if one was killed, the other would die of dehydration or starvation._

_The third part was a barrier that would prevent them from leaving the room until a certain condition was met, either consummation of the marriage or successful impregnation. _

_The latest versions included a powerful lust and fertility spell, which lowered inhibitions and heightened the libidos the captured couple. _

_The mad wizard created the original spell, which has been modified over the years._

_For Other Versions see "Lock them the Closet" quick spell and "Deserted Island" grand seal._

"So, this is like a paper computer?" says Riku

"There are also Grimorum Magia composed of a single sheet of blue crystal for those who do not wish to use books. There mostly used by people who miss the computers of the old world since they resemble touchscreen computers." says Yue, holding up a thin rectangular plate of dark blue crystal. The symbols float on the surface like holograms.

"Since normal computers don't work anymore, the mages developed special spells for the entire Library." says Kero, "Those spells make the books created during construction near indestructible, as long as the Library buildings exists, the old books, texts and manuscripts will exist as a magical law. The shelves themselves are reinforced by a magical weave, making each one as unbreakable as the building."

"They also organize the books." says Yue, "If a person leaves or discards a book, it returns to the exact place it was taken from."

"You said 'books that will never see the light of day'?" says Saya looking at Yue, " What books do you mean?"

"The most powerful and/or dangerous books are kept off the blue books and are stored in the vaults. There are four main vaults which are arranged minimum security, medium security, high security, and super maximum security. In Vault Four, after going threw several security checks, they are taken to sealed room containing a red book reader. The actual books of the level four vault are never touched by sentient hand."

"What kind of books?" asks Evangeline, with her creepy vampire smile

"An average person can read a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide, The Good Magician's Book, basic books on Shinigami Kido, or Shamanistic Magic of the World of Shabranigdo and Celphied, but the Level 3 Vault contains books such as the Halliwell Book of Shadows and The Book of the Vishanti." says Yue, with a frown "The Level 4 Vault contains many dangerous books such as various versions of the Necronomicon including Demontis Ex Morto, the poisonous Dictionary of the Khazars, Cthon's Darkhold, De Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis, The Malus Codicium, The Firstari, the Secondari, the Thirstari, The Dark Abyss, Black Egyptian Book of Dead, The Tome of Eternal Darkness, Book of Vile Darkness, The Codex of the Infinite Planes, The Broken Winged Crane, and nasty manuscripts of the Clair Bible.

"None of them can be read under normal circumstances." says Kero, "We are talking demon summoning, devil contracts, insanity reading, and in the case of The Broken Winged Crane, in it's world, It isn't even written yet; all the copies that exist are reverse engineered from the perfect version that comes into existence the day the world ends."

"It sounds like those books should be burnt." says Ceres

"We have tried, but the evil contained in those Tomes of Elditch Lore resist physical and magical damage, and damage the spirits of those who get close like toxic radiation Some of the mages wonder if a nuclear explosion would be enough to destroy them.'

'So, we sealed them in individual warded containers in a heavy warded vault with no door. The only way for any one to read even a single page of those books is the viewer in the sealed room.'

'That room contains various anti-magic and spirit wards to prevent accidental spell casting or summoning, and a set of powerful medical and memory charms that will erase a reader's memory and repair brain damage caused by reading certain books."

That is a scary thought, the fact that there are books that can destroy your mind if you read a couple pages. Of all the ways a person can die, they never thought that opening a book would be one.

**THACK!**

The group turns at the sound and a see a large Japanese man rubbing his head and a old Chinese man holding two fingers at him.

The older is an elderly Chinese man with glasses and wild gray hair and dark eyes behind old fashion spectacles. He's dressed in a white shirt, sea green pants, brown shoes, and sleeveless marigold yellow coat.

"Uncle!"

"We don't have time, Tohru!" says Uncle, "Jade's form is changing and we must learn how!"

Uncle Chan was born in the year of the Dog and was an antique store owner in Chinatown. He's also an accomplished chi wizard, learning his skills from Master Fong, which explains how he became antique salesman in Magia. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which the real Jackie was a part of), and thus received opera school training. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to his nephew Jackie Chan, Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. Apparently after he became too old for the more physical martial arts he studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck

The younger is a tall and wide muscular Japanese man with short black hair and black eyes. He's a white shirt and black overhauls and black sandals.

"We have already identified the traces in her aura as Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, residual transformation of magical cat statue, chi traces of from the Talismans, and the taint from the short time, she was the Shadowkhan Queen." says Tohru

"Yes, but we don't know how Halloween has been merging those elements with her chi flow."

A very large sumo, Tohru was once an enforcer for the criminal organization Dark Hand and a personal servant for Valmont, its leader. However, he quickly changed allegiances when the Dark Hand managed to revive Demon Sorcerer Shendu, who then double-crossed them. Forced to fight Shendu alone, he was quickly defeated, and subsequently turned himself in to Section 13's authorities. After an ordeal that allowed Tohru some degree of freedom, he became Uncle's apprentice. He proved himself a descendant of samurai when he helped defeat Oni Lord Tarakudo and his army of Shadowkhan. After he and Uncle banish the reborn Shendu and his rebel son Drago, Uncle decided that Tohru was now a full Chi wizard.

"Perhaps we should talk to Doctor Orpheus?" says Tohru almost whispering.

"What!? That crazy Necromancer!?!?"

During Halloween night, an elderly Chinese man was taking his great niece from Hong Kong to see the new Jackie Chan film at a theater in Chinatown. They ended up sitting next to a large former sumo who was acting as a bouncer and a Jackie Chan look a like. When the chaos wave hit, they became the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures which was very confusing to Jackie with all those posters of him.

A problem occurred just before they reached the city of Magia. The magics that Jade had been exposed to began to awaken and change her. The end result is Jade now has the ability to travel threw shadows like all clans of Shadowkhan (a type of ninja-like demon warrior composed of shadow), possesses a form of theriathopy allowing her to transform into feline hybrid with regeneration, enhanced physical abilities and heightened senses, and her once small magical potential has skyrocketed.

All which has caused Uncle, Tohru, and Jackie to worry about her. There is always balance between light and darkness, and a power boost would not come without a price.

Kero leaves the Tour to see if he can help the two chi wizards

The Tour also notices a second, silent conflict. Two people sit at the same wood table dividing her time between old book of spells and glaring at each other.

The first is beautiful woman with green eyes and long red with a gold band tied back. She's dressed in a tan halter and pants covered by a long black coat. She also wears a set of sandals and a few pieces of gold jewelry. This is not her true form, as at night she become a young female gargoyle with blue skin, sharp claws, fangs, wings, and a tail.

Domonique Destine is her human name, but her true name was given to her centuries ago, Demona.

There are many books that give detailed histories, most of them published by the Weird Sisters.

In 938, the gargoyle that would become Demona was born on Wyvern Hill in Scotland. Around 971, The Gargoyle Clan helped Kenneth II overthrows Culen and becomes King of Scotland and Prince Malcolm begins building Castle Wyvern. In time, she became the mate of a large gargoyle the humans named Goliath and she became the apprentice of Wyvern's mage, Archmage. An apprenticeship that was soon broken and Goliath became the clan leader after the final confrontation with the Archmage in 984.

In 994, Demona having taken many years of prejudice from the humans, made a deal with the Captain of the Guard and the viking Hakon. Hakon would get the people and the riches, the Captain would get wealth, and Demona and her Clan would get the Castle. The plan went wrong, when only Goliath and the Elder followed the Viking trail leaving the rest of Clan behind. Demona hide on the cliffs below at sunrise (when he kind turn to stone during the day), hoping to come up with a plan next night, only to awaken to find Hakon had smashed her entire clan. Demona ran away and hoped to return with a story about following Goliath, only to find all of the remaining clan members Goliath, the Elder, a three of young gargoyles, and a garg beast frozen in stone.

Demona wandered Scotland after Wyvern for a long time, since Gargoyles age half the rate of humans. During this time, on night while stealing vegetables from a farm she scarred the face of a boy named Gillecomgain, who became obsessed with destroying her as the mask-wearing Hunter.

In 1020, Gillecomgain the Hunter murdered Findlaech, High Steward of Moray, at Duncan's bidding, and is rewarded with Findlaech's title. It was during this assassination that Demona saved the life of Findlaech's son Macbeth.

In 1032, The Weird Sisters manipulate Macbeth and Demona into joining forces again against Gillecomgain and Gillecomgain slain at Castle Moray, but the Hunter's mask is taken by Duncan.

In 1035, The Weird Sisters manipulate Duncan into moving against Macbeth and attacks what remains of the Gargoyles of Scotland as the Hunter. The Weird Sisters form a bond between Macbeth and Demona, restoring Demona's youth in the process. With help from Demona and his cousin Thorfinn, Macbeth defeated Duncan's forces at the Battle of Bothgoanan, near the town of Elgin in Moray, Scotland. Duncan's son Canmore is banished and spirited away to England by Duncan's few remaining supporters. Canmore will become a protégé of Edward the Confessor, a Saxon. But he also becomes the new Hunter as did his family line for centuries to come.

In 1057, Demona convinced Macbeth would forsake her for the support of the English she betrayed him. History repeats itself with Macbeth's forces defeated and Demona's clan annihilated. It was then, Macbeth and Demona learned they were Immortal doomed to live forever unless killed by the other.

Demona spend centuries trying to take revenge on all humans. This brought her into conflict with her former mate Goliath and the surviving members of Wyvern, when they awoke in 1994 Demona and the Clan fought in the city of Manhattan, since Castle Wyvern had been moved from Scotland to the top of Eyrie Building in New York by multi billionaire David Xanatos to break the spell.

Demona's hatred only increased with every loss and when she saw a human Elisa Maza slowly taking her former place by Goliath's side.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" she asks the man

"I could ask the same thing."

On September 28th,1995, at midnight, Demona uses Titania's Mirror to summon Puck, the fey trickster. After a strange night of gargoyles becoming humans and humans becoming gargoyles, Puck was freed by Goliath after reversing the changes. Puck gave her a twisted gift for the entertainment, Puck arranges it so that Demona is human during the day and a gargoyle at night

Once in November of that year, she cast a spell that turned the human population to stone at night and spent those nights smashing the stone humans like the vikings had smashed her clan a thousand years ago. During late December of '95, Demona and Macbeth were placed under the control of the Weird Sisters to attack the island of Avalon and it was after this battle, in January of 1996, that Demona learned she had a daughter Angela.

It was in October 1996, that her most complex plan to destroy the world reached it's end. Using a magical combination of carrier virus CV-1000 and disinfectant D/I-7, she hoped to wipe out the human race. Goliath stopped Demona by destroying the Praying Gargoyle, the mystical object that would have protected the gargoyles from the disease, forcing her to abandon her plan or die herself.

"You know I'm not the same person I was." says Demonique

"Neither am I" says the man, "I once hated your kind, but me, Tom, and Katharine became parents to your clan's eggs."

Demona spent centuries lost in her hatred and grief, seeking redemption at other times, and even found love again in 2198. The last thing she remembers before awakening in the Hallow World was facing Macbeth in a battle to the death in 3198, and dying at an age of 2260.

Demona first thought she was in hell for the sins she committed in life, but soon learned with her millenia of mystical knowledge that it was a powerful spell beyond her understanding. She followed the flows of power and strong fighters to hidden city of magic, Magia.

It's strange but for thousands of years, she has been a protector, an avenger, a destroyer, and now once more she is a protector seeking knowledge.

"I thank you for that." says Demonique, "Angela became a great warrior and person, and a great mother to her own son. I... I don't think I could have.."

The man's eyes soften and says " It's O.K."

The other is a tall, thin man with long white hair and a beard. He's dressed in blue shirt and dark pants with brown and white hooded robe, a wide brown belt, and a bronze amulet over the chest.

The Magus was born in the year 966. By 984, he had already become apprenticed to the Archmage, though not for long, thanks to the evil sorcerer's banishment for treason. From there, he became the new court wizard for Castle Wyvern and chief adviser to its ruler. Like Katharine, he disliked the gargoyles, considering them unnatural creatures. During this time, he also fell in love with her, if in a somewhat hopeless manner.

In 994, the Magus was captured alongside the rest of Katharine's household when the castle fell to the Vikings. When the surviving gargoyles arrived to rescue the humans, Hakon furiously tried to kill Princess Katharine. The Magus mistakenly believed that he had succeeded, and, blaming the gargoyles for this, cast a spell upon them from the Grimorum Arcanorum, causing the ones who would become known as Hudson, the trio, and Bronx to enter stone sleep "until the castle rises above the clouds".

"So what are you reading?" ask Demonique to the Magus

"Grimorum Ex Rosa. It's a smaller book written by the Roman Magus that wrote the Grimorum Arcanorum. There aren't any destructive spells so it's not as dangerous to read."

"According to what I heard from the people around here, Books of Shadows have limited thought." says Demonique, "The books influence people into using there spells more and more often. A book containing destructive spells seeks a person with a dark persona and encourages violent behavior. On the other hand, a book of mystical crafting causes people to become mad artists obsessed with there art projects."

"It could be. The Grimorum Arcanum was filled with dangerous spells and Archmage had it for a long time. I only had it for several years, but I became very emotional and Archmage became very sadistic after absorbing the book."

When he discovered that Katharine was not dead, and that Goliath had actually saved her life, he was remorseful of his rash action, but he could not reverse his spell, since Hakon had burnt the page with the counter-spell upon it. He did, however, at Goliath's request, place the same spell upon the gargoyle leader, and agreed along with Katharine to watch over the gargoyle's rookery children.

Afterwards, the Magus accompanied Princess Katharine, Tom, and the the eggs to Kenneth Io's court. They had to secretly flee after the usurper Constantine murdered Kenneth and tried to take Katharine as his wife using the eggs as hostage. They traveled to where Constantine could never follow, the mystical island of Avalon. It was there, he was forced to part with the Grimorum Arcanorum and spend his years tending to the eggs and raising the young gargoyles they became.

When the Archmage and the Weird Sisters attacked Avalon, the Magus was convinced that he lacked the strength to defy them without the Grimorum. But when Elisa came to the island with Goliath and Bronx and announced her intent to awaken King Arthur from his enchanted sleep in the Hollow Hill to recruit him for the defense of the Avalon Clan, the Magus accompanied her. Using the raw magical energy that he tapped from Avalon, he defeated the two animated suits of armor that guarded Arthur's sleeping place.

The last thing the Magus can remember is the battle against the Weird Sisters in which he finally utilized his magical strength to transform the two suits of armor into a chain that bound them fast. However, the strain of this act was too much for him, and he died soon afterwards, laid to rest on the very bier (platform) upon which King Arthur had slept for over a thousand years

There is a long pause.

"What spells does it, Ex Rosa, contain?" asks Domonique

"Mostly construction and creation spells. There's even a copy of the Spell of Humility."

"The Spell of What?"

"The Magus in the Court of Caesar Augustus cast a spell over the entire Gargoyle race. It causes what the Gargoyles perceive as there's, such as clothing and objects to turn to stone during the day and revert at night. The spell was cast because Gargoyles ended up naked ever sunset."

"I always wondered how that worked." says Domonique with a blush, "It's hard to believe that an ancient clothing spell could last for thousands of years."

"If it hadn't, the humans would be getting a show every sunset."

Domonique can't believe how much she's blushing.

A few meters away, a fortune teller has stopped reading her book and is now placing down odd sea theme tarot cards.

She's a beautiful mysterious woman of African descent with black eyes and long dark brown dreadlocks touched by the sea. She's dressed in stitched clothing with an ocean theme and also wears beads.

Tia Dalma is known as a fortune teller in Magia, but she was once known as the nymph (goddess), Calypso. Before the collection of pirate kings, the Brethren Court confined her to a human body, she was the lover of a pirate Davy Jones, who gave him the charge of ferrying souls which died at sea to the "other side". She swore that after ten years she would meet him and they would spend one day together before he returned to his duties. He kept to his charge for ten years, knowing he would see his love again. Calypso however, after those ten years, failed to show up because of her capricious nature (which had drawn Jones to her in the first place). Enraged and heart-broken, Jones turned the Pirate Brethren against her, saying that if she was removed from the world, they would be able to claim the seas for themselves. They assembled in the First Brethren Court and Jones taught them how to imprison her into her human bonds (Tia Dalma); the Court agreed with him to imprison her forever.

The last of her memories are of finally being released from her bonds and showed her wrath by summoning a maelstrom and forming a whirlpool by striking the sea with lightning. She remembers destroying the armada of East India Trading Company and the Pirate Fleet and watching her former lover Davy Jones fall to his doom in her maelstrom.

She looks at the collection of cards and says one word, "War."

A few meters away, a another couple of people enter the building holding a stone book with an inverted pyramid and Eye of Ra on the cover.

The first is a twenty year old dark skinned Egyptian woman standing five foot six, ninety five pounds, with blue eyes and long straight black hair. Dressed in a white dress and polished gold jewelry she looks like royalty out of ancient Egypt.

The second is a sixteen year old dark skinned Egyptian boy standing five foot eleven, a hundred twenty one pounds with violet eyes and wild light blonde hair. He's dressed in black t-shirt, tan pants, gold armbands, gold neck bands, and gold earrings. The Jewelry is that that of Ancient Egyptian royalty.

Isis Ishtar's family have been the tomb-keepers to the Pharaoh for thousands of years. The latest generation, Malik and herself now hold this responsibility. Her brother never wanted the responsibility, the ceremony of the Pharaoh's Memories in which symbols and hieroglyphics are cut into his back with a hot knife, Malik began to develop a darker alternate personality.

"Are you sure about this sister." asks Malik

When she and Malik returned from a forbidden trip to the outside world, Malik and Ishizu found there father beating there adopted older brother, Rishid. The stress allowed the darker persona to awaken, who then killed his father using the blade of the Millennium Rod to cut the skin off his father's back. When the normal persona awoke, he heard from the mysterious Shadi that the Pharaoh had returned and believed it was the Pharaoh who killed his father. He became obsessed with killing the Pharaoh and taking his power for his own.

Isis tried to stop her brother using the keeper of the Pharaoh's spirit Yugi and his rival Seto Kaiba, using her Millennium Tauk (neck ring) to see into the future. In the end, she failed, but the Pharaoh won and the evil persona was banished forever into the shadows. Malik gave the Pharaoh's memories to the Pharaoh completing his clan's purpose and the Ishtars left to begin there lives free of the shadows of the past. They only briefly returned to watch the final battle between Atem and Yugi, in which the Pharaoh was finally allowed to pass on to the next life.

"We don't have much choice, brother." says Isis, "The Book of Gods and Demons was used to create the Millennium Items using shadow alchemy. It's too dangerous for one person to hold."

When they both awoke in the world of Hallow Earth, they found there Heka, an Egyptian term for magical spiritual energy has increased thousands of times over and they had been granted powers similar to the Millennium Items they once wielded.

Isis possesses limited precognition, the ability to perceive the future warning of danger and predicting movements. She also now possesses Psychometry, the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it. Isis also possesses the knowledge of her past incarnation, Aishizu, who was a top priestess for Pharaoh Atemu.

Malik on the other hand possesses powerful psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. He can even release blades of PK energy that can cut sharper than any physical blade. He doesn't possess the ability to control minds like puppets like when he was evil, but he does have the ability to manipulate the weak minded, like the Jedi mind trick. It was earned Malik the odd title of "Egyptian Jedi".

Malik walks up to Yuu and says, "I would like to place my spell book in a high security vault."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Council**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council of Magia is also known as Five Founding Queens. They are five extremely powerful women to brought the people and materials together to create the city of Magia. These women sit around a round white table with a crystal model of Magia in the center. The crystal is actual a smaller holographic image projected from the very center of the city, where the the original Magia city model was. The model ceased to exist in th physical sense when the city was made real, but still exists as an image and symbol. A group circles cut into one hundred eight pieces.

The Five Queens all look very young to be rulers, but they all possess power.

The First is a sixteen year old Inuit girl standing foot three with blue eyes and pure white hair done in an odd style with pale teal gem hair ornaments.

When Princess Yue was born, she was a stillborn. The water healers did all they could to save her, but all was lost. So the king and queen took her to the pond where Moon Spirit lived, and it gave some of it's life energy to Yue, which turn her hair from brown to white.

Princess Yue is the tragic beauty whom Sokka met and fell in love with in the North Pole. As much as Yue loves Sokka, she was already engaged via arranged marriage to someone else, even though she hated his guts. When a General Zhao of the Fire Nation killed the mortal form of the moon spirit, Princess Yue sacrificed herself to revive the moon spirit

She awoke in the oceans of Hallow Earth, while the moon was being transformed. She is the one who gathered the water and moon stone to help build Magia. As an enhanced human who was once the Spirit of the Moon itself, she possesses vast powers of hydrokinesis , the ability to manipulate water from rain to tsunamis to living creatures, and gravitakinesis, the ability to manipulate gravity

"So we agree to add funding to Alchemy Department of Institute of Science and Magitek."

The ISM was only created a few months ago, when they broke away from Magia Magic Academy with Spirit School. MMA use to teach many flavors of functional magic including Inherent Gift, Theurgy, Rule Magic, Alchemy, Force Magic, and Device Magic, but there was a division between the older and younger generation on subjects. The older generation focuses on classic spells and sorcery, while the younger generation resembles a magical version of the modern world.

ISM was formed to handle the more "science" based topics, avoiding Divination, Nature magic, White magic, and Dark Magic, and focusing on Device Magic, Magitek and Alchemy used in Ametris. The Alchemy used by ISM and Country of Ametris is the functioning magic, but is treated as a form of science.

The Spirit School are based around building spiritual powers and include Shinigami, Shamans, and Clergy for various religions. There subjects include a wide range including Rule Magic Kido (Demon Arts), Yujutsu (demon magic), classic Necromancy, and Theurgy in the form of summoning and furyoku shaman techniques.

The second is tall, thin woman in her late twenties with blue eyes and long white hair done in odangos (balls on the sides of her head) with two long pigtails reaching her ankles. She wears a tight sleeveless white gown reaching the floor with a white bow and sparking crystal on her chest.

In her universe, one thousand years ago, Queen Serenity was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. Her main duties were to look after the mystical Silver Crystal and to raise her daughter, Princess Serenity, into a suitable heir. At that time there was a war between the Earth and the Moon as the people of Earth grew jealous of the long, rich lives that were lived by those on the Moon Kingdom. Despite this conflict, the Earth's Prince Endymion decided to fight for the Moon (partly because he was in love with Princess Serenity, and partly because he didn't approve of what his people were doing).

Unfortunately, the demonic Queen Metallia, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom and manipulator of Earth royal Beryl (Perilla), attacked the Moon, destroying everything. Everyone was killed except for Queen Serenity and her advisers, Luna and Artemis. Mourning the loss of her daughter as well as all her subjects, Serenity used the Silver Crystal to seal away Queen Metallia and to send everyone who had died that day to be reborn in the future. Sadly, Queen Serenity had used the full power of the Silver Crystal, meaning that she died immediately after using the crystal. Her spirit then remained on the Moon and watched over the Earth until Princess Serenity was born again.

When she awoke on Hallow Earth, her powers were changed and magnified. The rulers of ancient mystical or spiritual kingdoms were more than human, they possessed divine blood. As the Emperor of Japan was descended from the Japanese sun goddess Amateratsu Omikami, Queen Serenity in her pocket dimension Moon Kingdom possessed the blood of Selene, Greek Moon Goddess (Luna to Romans) and the daughter of the titans Hyperion and Theia. She helped gather the fallen fragments of Hallow Moon with the Living Spirit Princess Yue to create Magia.

Next to her sit a pair of cats, one black, one white, both possessing gold crescent moons on there foreheads. Luna and Artemis are actual shape-shifters from the planet Mau. There home world was destroyed during the Sailor Wars, when the powerful Sailor Galaxia was possessed the dark god Chaos, creator of many of enemies in there universe including Metallia. They finally regained there ability to transform in humans when they awoke in this world, but they still love there feline forms.

The Third Queen is very tall regal and beautiful woman standing six foot four with beautiful long silver-golden hair. She is an high elf of the lands of Middle Earth, mysterious, powerful, and ancient and beautiful at the same time.

Galadriel was a royal Elf of both the Noldor and the Teleri, being a grandchild of both King Finwë and King Olwë, and was also close kin of King Ingwë of the Vanyar through her grandmother Indis. Towards the end of her stay in Middle-earth she was co-ruler of Lothlórien along with her husband, Lord Celeborn, and was referred to variously as The Lady of Lórien, The Lady of the Galadhrim, Lady of Light or The Lady of the Wood.

She possesses many abilities including great telepathic abilities which she used to call the other mages and magical creatures to create and inhabit Magia.

The Fourth Queen in white is a beautiful young woman with rich red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pure white dress. She is Glinda, known as the Good Witch of the South; The Good; The Sorceress in the Land of Oz

Glinda is thousands of years old and is usually described as the most powerful magician in Oz, using her vast knowledge of magic and various tools, she has ruled the Quadling Country, south of the Emerald City, ever since she overthrew the Wicked Witch of the South. She is also protector of Princess Ozma. Glinda lived in a palace near the southern border of the Quadling Country, attended by one hundred beautiful maidens (twenty-five from each country of Oz). She also employs a large army of female soldiers, with which she placed Ozma on the throne of Oz at the end of The Marvelous Land of Oz.

When she awoke on the Hallow Earth and found herself unable to return to Oz, she gathered and protected the survivors and followed Galadriel to city of Magia.

The Fifth and Final member of the council is very different from other. Instead of looking like a white virgin princess, she's a five foot seven hundred twenty seven pound woman with blue eyes and long black hair, and is dressed like a sexy stage magician. She's dressed in a white shirt with a plunging neck to show her generous bust, gold cummerbund , black shorts, and black lace stockings. She also wears a tuxedo jacket, black top hat, and carries a wand.

Zatanna Zatara is no simple stage magician. The Mistress of Magic, The Princess of Prestidigitation.

Zatanna is the daughter of magician John Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical "Homo Magi" race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist Leonardo da Vinci (who was a magician in her home Universe), and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; alchemists Nicolas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and King Arion of Atlantis. Her younger cousin, the teenager Zachary Zatara, is also a magician in that world.

Zatanna made her living as a stage illusionist prior to discovering her magical abilities while investigating the disappearance of her father. Zatanna is a powerful sorceress whose abilities are apparently genetic. As a tribute to her father and as a focal point, she usually casts spells by speaking verbal commands backwards. She has also proven capable on many occasions of casting spells by speaking normally[citation needed]. However, she has demonstrated the ability to use magic for simple tasks without speaking.

The limits of her powers have never been clearly established. She has been called the most powerful member of the superhero team Justice League, and is often depicted working alongside the most powerful magic-users on her Earth, including Doctor Fate, Madame Xanadu, and Captain Marvel. She has used her powers to command elemental forces, heal, transmute and transmogrify objects, manipulate minds, and attack her opponents with energy blasts. She has resurrected the city of Metropolis from ruin, merged Aquaman's spirit with the entire ocean, and manipulated time and space.

While the other members of the council gathered people and resources it was mostly Zatanna's knowledge and power that created Magia. She even cast a spell that wiped memory of Magia and it's people from minds of the dark forces for a hundred mile radius before transporting the entire city out of normal reality.

Zatanna waves her hand and an image of a vortex appears above the city model. It also shows hundreds of points of light. As they watch a light goes from the city and branches to the points of light forming a tree with 108 branches.

"Project 108. Project Exodus. The names given to project that gives hope to many. It is a portal creation project that allows us to view and transport objects to other worlds outside the influence of the Halloween Event. A way to gather a variety of knowledge from other worlds and for people who don't want to live in Magia, but don't want to face the Halloween Horrors, to escape into other worlds."

Zatanna waves her hand and the tree fades away to reveal the image of a metal ring covered in symbols. It resembles the Stargate from Stagate SG1, but polished silver with very different symbols.

There are also odd devices resembling polished gold balls. The gate opens with the same stone in pool of water side ways effect, then the gold sphere enters the silvery pool.

"We sent four special probes, three times a day, for nine days and mapped 108 worlds. They were designed to lock on to Nexus Events, areas and people that are the main focus points in that world's history. Due to temporal anomalies we were able to observe historical events at an accelerated rate."

She waves her hand and the gate and probes vanish. The table is now cover in a hundred eight active images like one hundred eight tiny TV screens The images looks they came from live action versions of Anime and comic books.

A man in red and blue with tights, cape, and "S" symbol on his chest fighting a giant man made of grey stone with black and silver clothing. The blows are so powerful they create a spherical shock wave.

A blond ninja in black and orange clothing fighting a black haired man dressed like a ronin (master-less samurai) with weird red eyes. One holds a ball of air like a compressed hurricane, while the other holds a sword covered in black lightning.

A young boy with messy hair, green eyes behind glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead faces a bald humanoid with red eyes, stick-like fingers, and the facial features of a snake. Two beams from there wands collide and dome cage of golden lines forms.

A red and black mecha resembling a devil goes across the surface of a military space station leaving a deep cut with his sword of light. Bursts of fire extend from the sides of the space fortress before it explodes in front of several similar machines.

A orange haired woman releasing a huge crimson blast of magical power. When it strikes there is an explosion like that of nuclear bomb and a falling piece of land is destroyed. The blast is still a little too intense and part of the white city below them is destroyed leaving a small circular crater on the edge.

"The largest problem is when people are sent to those worlds, the temporal anomalies make it so a person could end up in the future or past of that world. If they land in the future, we may not know if the transit was successful for a long period and the person will face unpredicted events. If they land in the past, they could either change history causing the Present time line to cease to exist or form an alternate time line not viewed by us. In fact the only way we would be able to view them is to send a probe with them or hope it's a predestined paradox in which they are already part of history. Transport to the past would also mean they would have to deal with primitive conditions and social climates."

"I have given orders to continue research and development."

"On to the next matter of business." says Queen Serenity.

"A diplomatic envoy from Sunnydale Colony." says Zatanna

"That was Predicted." says Glinda, "We, Sunnydale and Magia are three most powerful colonies on the West Coast."

"I think Yue and Serenity would like to be the one meet them"

Zatanna waves her hand to show the complete group including the Avatar and Senshi groups, which causes Princess Yue and Queen Serenity to gasp.

"We already have a Rei Hino, correct?" asks Galadriel.

"Yes." says Queen Serenity distracted, "The wife of the Spirit School Headmaster, Ranma Asakura"

Ranma Asakura started off a half-Chinese half-Japanese teenager named Randy Takahashi. He was a typical gang member from Chinatown, who was talked into going to a Halloween Party by his girlfriend Rei Suzuki. She manipulated him into going as her favorite manga hero, Ranma Saotome, and she dressed as Miko. At the party, a member of a rival gang saw him and Ran and Rei were forced to leave for there safety. Randy managed to buy a few costumes pieces from other people to create a disguise.

A long hooded black cloak with blue and silver Chinese symbols and short beard from a wizard, some charms from a monk, a few pieces from a native American costume, and lengthened his braid by a couple feet, and he looked like wizard from an oriental adventure.

The disguise didn't stop the gang find him wearing ghost-face masks and holding knives. Ran did manage to get his hands on his own blade, a broken katana marked "Soul Cutter".

When the Halloween Event occurred, Ran was dying having just driven his blade into brain of last member, going threw the mask and skull.

Ran became Ranma Saotome, but not the canon version found Rumiko Takahashi's manga. Instead, he became Ranma from a crossover universe. In that world, Ranma's mother was born Nodoka Asakura, daughter of onmyoji (diviner) Yohmei Asakura and itako (traditional Japanese shaman) Kino Asakura, sister to miko Keiko Asakura, and future aunt to Yoh Asakura, the Shaman King. In that world, Nodoka eloped with the Genma, because she feared an arranged marriage to another shaman family, the Taos.

Ranma possessed shaman powers and was friends with Rei Hino during his youth, but the torture of nekoken (cat fist) training infected him with a demonic cat spirit. It wasn't until after the battle with Phoenix King Saffron and the failed wedding, that he found a sentient book of Chi magic in Nodoka's old house (not the one she lived with Genma in, but one she got using her Asakura influence). The pages of that book taunt him to be chi master and eventually curing him of the nekoken unlocking his spiritual powers.

He then went on a training journey gathering spirits to be his partners and then used those powers to save Rei and the other senshi from demonic forces, while his cousin Yoh Asakura was becoming the Shaman King. After the conflicts, Ranma married Rei and Yoh married Anna Kyoyama have a son Hana.

The last thing Ranma and Rei remember was fighting the Espada, the ten strongest evil spirits from another world, defending the human and spirit world. The last thought was his newly created zanpakuto cutting threw the head of El Que (The One).

Ranma Asakura is Headmaster of Spirit School. He helps teach Shinigami arts, Asakura Shamanism, and Chi Magic to a Hallow world filled with spiritual power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shopping mall or shopping center is a building or set of buildings that contain a variety of retail units, with interconnecting walkways enabling visitors to easily walk from unit to unit. The Magia Mall is a massive shopping area in a sector of the city. It's a place has a wide range of buildings

Some of these stores are famous outside the unbreakable walls of Magia.

There is Magia Apothecary and Potions which is filled with rows and rows of potion bottles and potion ingredients. The numerous potions range vastly in appearance, but all the bottles are one of three standard sizes and all have modern labels detailing name, purpose, instructions on use, and even taste and smell. The reason a person can buy a skin applied pain relief potion, but mistake it for drinking because it smells like smells like apples and chocolate. If they read the label, they will quickly learn it tastes like cherries and excrement.

The Potion Ingredients ranges from common herbs and animal parts to parts of rare magical and supernatural creatures, some which didn't exist in this world before Halloween. They have the hair, fang, and donated blood of Youkai animals like Tanuki (raccoon dog), Kitsune (foxes), Hebi (snakes), Mujina (badgers), Bakeneko and nekomata (cats), Ōkami, (wolves), Tsuchigumo (giant spiders), and Inugami (dogs)

The M.A.P. store is the largest supplier of the once rare powdered phoenix egg shell and donated phoenix tears in the world, and is nearly the only supplier since a lot of world's supply of egg shell was used to create Magia's walls.

The Magia Apothecary and Potions also state they have the largest collection of dragon ingredients in the world if not the multi-verse. They have parts of various dragons from the fangs of Japanese Orochi and whiskers of aquatic Chinese dragon Jiaolong to turquoise scale of Aztec serpent Xiuhcoatl and the venom of demonic Azhi Dahaka. There are even have species of dragons such as the Potter Dragons - Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, and Ukrainian Ironbelly, Ryozoku and Lesser Dragons of the World of Shabranigdo and Celphied, dragon-type and dragon-like Pokémon, and the wide range of dragon species found the RPG Dungeons & Dragons. They include Chromatic, Metallic, Gem, Ferrous, Lung, Planar Faerûnian, Independent, Epic, Arcane, and even lesser dragons like drakes, Dragon Turtles, and Faerie dragons.

They even have a ultra rare bottle of powdered platinum scales of the powerful draconic deity Bahamut, also known as The Platinum Dragon, King of the Good Dragons, Lord of the North Wind, and Wyrmking. It is M.A.P's most expensive ingredient selling for a thousand times the price of it's weight in Platinum and with good reason.

"Hitsugaya-kun"

A cute Japanese girl standing four foot eleven, ninety pounds with brown eyes and short black hair done in a odd style with a white bun on back. She's dressed in Shihakusho (garment of dead souls), the traditional uniform of a Shinigami (Death God/Soul Reaper) with an armband for 5th Division. She looks at the various oriental dragons on labels and is reminded of the Zanpakuto partner of her best friend.

Momo Hinamori is a sweet, caring death god. Unlike many others, she despises fighting, preferring to solve things through non-violent methods. A childhood friend of Captain Hitsugaya, she still maintains that friendship with him. When she is upset, she can lose control, abandoning thoughts of peaceful resolution. If those she cares about are harmed in any way, she will avenge them. Her naivete can lead her to harm, as it will cause her to do things that she will later regret. She is easily deceived, as shown when she thought Hitsugaya was trying to destroy Soul Society and her inability to see that the real traitor, her Captain Sosuke Aizen is completely evil.

She slowly walks away from the M.A.P. store and passes Madam Malkin's Robes for All wear many of the wizards and witches buy there most common clothing. It's a very popular place to shop for those of the more traditional forms of magic. She also passes Himegumo's kimonos, where a family of Jyorougumo (youkai spider women) with there spider and drow servants create the various forms of the national costume of Japan. They make every type from the casual Komon to the most formal Kurotomesode worn by the mothers of the bride and groom at weddings. There Kimonos are the best in the world, because they use there own Youkai silk and special form of magic that increases the durability and it's ability to repel water and dirt.

Momo remembers a woman who was hit by a demonic black flame blast before there group reached Magia. She was a rich woman retrieving objects from her former home and made the refugees carry her stuff in return for leading them to Magia. Just before they reached the gateway point, the demon attacked and all that remained was the Kimono. Momo doesn't know what spells they put on that silk, but while the flames were hot enough to incinerate human bones in less than three seconds, the kimono wasn't even warm or dirty beyond the human ashes inside it!

"Hinamori!"

Momo Hinamori jumps at the voice and turns to apologize out of reflex, only to be stopped by what she sees. She thought it was one of her friends from Spirit School or even Headmaster Ranma Asakura, but instead it's very familiar faces and her eyes widen in shock .

She doesn't know Danny, Dani, Sam, or Botan, but can sense there high spiritual pressure like Ichigo and Rukia's friends Orihime and Chad. They must possess spiritual powers, just no her particular type of Shinigami (Soul Reaper) powers.

She does recognize the others.

A female version of Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of 12th Division and President of Soul Reaper Research Institute, he "Goddess of Flash", Yoruichi Shihoin, Former Shinigami captain of the 2nd Division, commander of the secret mobile corps, and corps commander of the corrections corps, and the feared battle thirsty Captain of the 11th Division Kenpachi Zaraki. She also notices Ganju Shiba from the group of Ryoka that came to rescue Rukia and Nel Tu from the Files as the former 3rd Espada of Aizen's Arrancar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall - Games**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the Mall is Magia Arcade and Games. The M.A.G. store contains hundreds of arcade games and a wide selection of games that can be bought.

There are balls and gear for bowling, baseball, football (soccer), American football, and other common games, there are also magic ball set for Quiditch, an extremely rough but very popular semi-contact sport played by wizards and witches on flying brooms. There are normal chess sets and RPG games, and there are those magically animated to attack and destroy the other pieces, then regenerate after the game ends. There are endless starter sets and boosters for various card games and modified magical devices that allow them to project three dimensional illusions with convincing sound.

Currently, a couple of boys are dueling with one of the card games. The one with red hair has summoned a tall muscular warrior with two floating face down cards above the ground in front of him. The other boy, tall and thin with blue hair, has three small creatures/warriors which dissolve into particles of light and are replaced by one huge warrior with a big sword. There are two large explosions as the face down card detonate and with one glowing slash of the sword, the blue haired boy's monster cuts the red haired boy's warrior in half. There is an explosion and the lights fade with a voice declaring Player 2 the winner.

There are also many Magitek Video Arcade Games and old fashion Penny Arcade A unique group is playing the games and winning Tokens by the bucket full

The first stands around five foot with black slit pupil eyes, wild brown hair, and red cheek markings. He's dressed in a a dark brown jacket and pants that end a couple inches above the ankles. He also wears toe-less sneaker/sandals and the spiral leaf headband common to all ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato. His white dog is so large he can actually ride it.

Kiba Inuzuka is a member of Team 8, alongside Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, watched over by Yuuhi Kurenai. He is rarely seen, if ever, without his lifelong companion, Akamaru. He's a chunin (journeyman level) ninja and his clan techniques are based on there partnership with dogs. He was once a very loud and rash boy who carried his partner on his head, but they both grew and now he stands on Akamaru's head.

He's currently playing the ball toss games. Years of tossing the ball to his family's canine partners and tossing food and soldier pills to Akamaru has increased Kiba's aim to expert level, but not supernatural levels like the weapon expert Tenten.

Halloween enhanced his abilities granting him and Akamaru, Inugami (youkai dog) blood, which not only boosts the strength, speed, senses, and healing, but increases the powers of hijutsu (secret/family techniques).

The second is a fifteen year old wearing a high black inner coat, black pants, black glasses, and additional hooded light green jacket. It's not a very popular outfit since he's been stopped three times under suspicion of being a drug dealer

He's the mysterious Aburame Shino whose main techniques involve the hive of "Kikaichu" or Destruction Bugs that inhabit the bodies of the Aburame. There bodies are filled with insects that attack and defend them for the use of there bodies as living space and the chakra they feed on.

He's currently playing a pinball game like a master. The Kikaichu were able to building a complex system threw his body, so understanding the game is easier than stepping on a bug.

While he has not changed much do to Halloween, but his insects have evolved gaining far greater strength, durability, and energy draining abilities. He also now possesses a hive of Saimyosho - hell wasps- and a collection of Halloween mutated bug-type Pokémon like Scyther (Strike), Heracross and Vespiquen (Beequeen).

The third is another fifteen old with main of red-brown spikes and red samurai-style armor. He's overweight, but doesn't look the slightest unhealthy and has no problems moving.

Chouji Akimichi is another Chunin of village hidden in the leaves and his clan possesses many techniques related to altering there shape, such as increase the size of there body or body parts, and curling up into a ball and moving at high speed. They can also use special soldier pills that convert there excess mass into chakra granting them brief moments of immense power at risk to there lives.

He's currently in a eating contest with a large round teenager with an orange mohawk in an eating contest. The M.A.G. building installed the food zone so the gamers wouldn't die of hunger or dehydration.

Halloween granting him the unique ability to transmute his entire body into living iron for short periods. This increases the destructive power of his powerful Akimichi techniques to expand parts of his body and makes him like an near unstoppable tank.

The fourth is five foot eight and over a hundred pounds with long dark brown almost black hair and pupil-less white/silver eyes of the Hyuuga bloodline Byakugan. Though a Jounin, he does not wear a flak jacket, instead wearing a robe-like shirt and pants. This may be to allow him to better release his chakra for his Byakugan techniques.

Neji Hyuuga is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan who was consumed with the idea of destiny. He was born a member of Branch House, born to protect his Cousin Hinata, the heir to the Main Family. When Hinata's father Hiashi killed the Kumo diplomat Gashir, when the lightning ninja tried to kidnap her, the village hidden in clouds demanded Hiashi's head, but it was Neji's father who was sacrificed because the Branch curse seal would seal away the eyes after death. He badly injured Hinata during there first Chunin Exam treating her like trash and it was Naruto who defeated him making him see the truth. He also learned his father willing gave his life to save his twin brother Hiashi and was inspired by Naruto to defeat a member of Sound Four

Halloween extended his vision granting him the ability to see in darkness and see different forms of energy beyond chakra, such as pure reiki (spiritual energy), yoki (demonic energy), mana (magical energy), and psi energy (psychic power). It also enabled him to gather and channel those energies into his juken jutsu (gentle fist techniques).

The fifth stands a sixteen year old man standing five foot eight, a hundred three pounds with black hair done in a bowl cut and thick eyebrows with with wide round eyes. He's dressed in a Chuunin flak jacket over his green spandex training outfit with leg weights.

He's currently playing a accuracy game, using an excuse that it's Byakugan training. The game involves a person standing a circular platform and a column of light forming around them. Images fade in and out on the light wall around them and the game is to "hit" the symbol when it appears before it has a chance to fade. With the three hundred sixty degree vision of Byakugan and his Juken skills, he has reached a record level with a hundred percent accuracy.

Rock Lee is a determined ninja who seeks to overcome those called "genius" through sheer hard work. He was born with disease that prevented him from learning ninjutsu (elemental atk/def techniques) or genjutsu (illusion techniques), so he became one the greatest experts of Taijutsu (hand to hand combat) under his idol Gai Maito (Mighty Guy). Looking like a Bruce Lee wanna be, Rock Lee learned to master the Hachimon, the eight inner chakra gates of the body that can grant immense power at the cost of health. If one where to open all eight gates, he would for a very short time become more powerful than a Kage before dying.

He's currently playing a "Test your Strength" Punch Game. A person punches a padded reinforced magical disk and is awarded points for how hard you hit and receive a token for every thousand points. It's a rigged game since your average human heavy weight boxer can only score eight hundred points, but for a Konoha Taijutsu expert it's extremely easy to get a pile of token coins. With his strength further boosted by Halloween, the group will be lucky not to have a swim threw coins to get out of the Arcade.

Halloween altered Rock Lee in a way he calls the "Furnace of Youth". He has the ability to boost his physical abilities based on his own fighting spirit. The greater the confidence, faith and determination he has the stronger and faster he becomes, like a positive version of the Incredible Hulk without the physical size increase.

The sixth member is seventeen year old dark haired boy dressed in a black jumpsuit with a hood with ears and a half red half yellow circle on the chest.. He also wears black gloves and sandal sneakers, and carries a bundle wrapped in bandages on his back with a bit of hair on top secured by more bandages.

Kankurou is a Jounin of Sungakure no Sato (The village hidden in the sand). and he is the son of Yondaime Kazekage and the younger brother of Temari and the old brother of Gaara. All name worthy shinobi have a specialty and Kankurou's skill is Kugutsu (Puppetry) becoming part of Suna Puppet Squad and inheriting several of the puppets made by legendary Suna puppet master Sasori. He helped his brother and sister during the Suna-Oto Invasion and then rescue Kiba and Akamaru from Sound Four when Suna once more became allies of Konoha. Nearly, three years later, he fought against the legend himself, Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand) who had kidnapped his brother for the Akatsuki.

He's currently not playing the games, instead he's talking to the man selling models about supplies for his puppets since the Magia Arts of Crafts (MAC) store is flooded with people today.

Kankuro hasn't change beyond his chakra reserves and control increasing, but his puppets have changed. His new puppets are crafted from special woods, coated with magical paints and lacquers, and contain special seals that grant a variety of abilities. He even has a new puppet constructed from the wood of a thousand year old Jyubokko (blood tree) that can heal or drain the life from people and animals and can regenerate from being reduced to blood stained saw dust.

**"KIBA! AKAMARU! CHOUJI! LEE! NEJI! SHINO!"**

The gaming ninja turn to see a group of very familiar people.

Special Konoha Jounin Anko Mitarashi from the Chunin Exams. A woman who will gain even greater strength as her spiritual powers grow and the trace of hebi youkai (snake demon) blood in her body continues to grow. The hebi youkai blood is a side effect from the treacherous Orochimaru's dying Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven) She grins at seeing the fellow Konoha nins, which causes chills down the spines of the ninja boys.

"It's good to see you brats again."

Suna Jounin Temari of the Sand, past and future mistress of wind and Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and former Jinchuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku. Kankurou, years ago, would never have believed he would be so happy to see his once bossy sister and once psychotic brother. He's glad that the children of the sand will continue to grow together.

"Where have you two been!?" says Kankurou

"I was in a colony called Sunnydale." says Temari hugging her brother, "I meet my brother half way between there and the after life."

"You were in a bad battle??"

"I mean the literal after life, but we did end up facing the Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Demon Fox)."

**"WHAT!?!?"**

Konoha Chuunin Tenten, the Weapon Mistress famous in Konoha and will become famous on Hallow Earth. She once had a crush on Neji helping him develop his Juken and thought Rock was as annoying as there teacher Maito Gai, which she was correct about, but they have fought together and will always want to be at each others side.

"Kyubi??" says Neji, "Are you OK?"

"I'm find. Naruto is now free of the demon and the demon is gone."

"Naruto?"

"He was the container of the Kyubi, but when he came to this world it effected the Yondaime's seal."

Neji remembers the first Chunin when he fought and lost to Naruto. He remembers the red chakra flooding Naruto's system and opening the tenketsu he closed off. The chakra was bizarre and formed a face!

"Naruto contained the Kyubi. Yondaime sealed it inside him."

Konoha Chuunin Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's Cousin and inventor of the chakra laser. She's a kunoichi with great potential and an even greater love of Naruto Uzumaki. She's glad to see Kiba, Shino, and Neji-neechan the most. Kiba and Shino were her original teammates under there sensei Kurenai and while Neji hated her for a time, they have become as close as brother and sister since then. Mostly do to the focus of her affections.

"He hoped people would treat his son as hero for containing the demon."

"His son!?!?" says Kiba

Konoha Chuunin Ino Yamanaka stands tall but looks very happy to see the other members of the Rookie Nine. Even changing into the new Diva's only female Chiropteran, she hasn't changed much from the loud kunoichi from the village hidden in the leaves. She's wishes she knew where Shikamaru was and hopes Asuma is still alive on Hallow Earth, but she finally cracks and hugs Chouji.

"Naruto is Yondaime's son!?"asks Chouji

Sakura Haruna is as powerful Kunoichi, who has gotten even stronger on Hallow Earth. She doesn't know where Sasuke or Kakashi are, but she's happy she's with the other members of Konoha Nine. Sakura hugs Lee, she may find his crush on her disturbing, but she's happy to see him again.

**"WOW!"**

"Don't yell in my ear, Lee!"

"Naruto, why do dress as Shinigami?"

Naruto Uzumaki is the most shocking to the Konoha boys and the Suna puppet master. Instead of the bizarre orange jumpsuit of his youth or the black and orange outfit he wore after his training trip with Jiraiya. He's wearing the clothing of a Shinigami including carrying a zanpakuto (soul cleaving sword).

"I don't know. It happened when me and the fur-ball separated."

There is even a greater shock, standing next to an odd kunouchi wearing purple, is a man famous in there world as Konoha's Yellow Flash, the man who turned the tide in the Konoha-Iwa war, the man who defeated the Kyubi no Kitsune, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Urahara said something about compression of your spiritual energy caused the transformation." says Minato, "It's good to meet my son's friends."

There are many dropped jaws.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall - Food Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A food court is a type of plaza (indoor or outdoor) contiguous with the counters of multiple food vendors and providing a common area for self-serve dining.. Food courts may be found in shopping malls and airports, and in various regions, such as Asia and Africa, may be a stand alone development.

It looks like the normal food court for a large mall except for a couple of is a variety of vendors from around the world ranging from fast food distributers like White Castle, McDonald's, Pizza Hut, KFC, A&W Root Beer, and Arby's, but there is also vendors based on fine restaurant from around the world such as Best in Europe El Bulli (Catalonia, Spain), United Kingdom's The Fat Duck, and Paris' Pierre Gagnaire even tho those building were wiped off the face of Earth by the Halloween Horrors and they never had fast food vendors.

There are even other world vendors like Urameshi Ramen, Ucchan Okonomiyaki, Big Belly Burger, Big Kahuna Burger, Fujiwara Tofu Shop, Milliways, and Crystal Tokyo Ice Cream. There is even a fantasy world vendor serving medieval style food like cooked meat and mutton.

They also serve Dragon Cuisine, a selection of fine foods made from the meat of lesser "lake" Dragons from the World of Shabranigdo and Celphied. Normally, in it's own world, it's hard to catch the massive aquatic dragons and it takes a year to produce the food because it's long cooking and preparations.

Since, the city of Magia exists outside normal reality, they have developed methods to manipulate time. This allows them to get a person with a minute to live last a hour forty eight minutes, long enough for them to reach medical attention. They can also accelerate growth of animals and plants, allowing them to grow a years worth of produce in three days and also create a cure for a disease in a month, when it would take nine years. The Dragon Cuisine has become so popular from a few samples, that the vendor has been given a temporal compression license and people are willing to order and come back in three days for there order.

The Food Court is a great place for people to meet in the Mall.

Currently, a group of friends are enjoying an order of Dragon Cuisine at one table.

The first is a thin boy with green eyes behind glasses, messy black hair, and a faded lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He's dressed in dark robes with a symbol of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and carries a long wand. made of willow.

Harry James Potter spent years as a lonely orphan who, on his 11th birthday, learns he is a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic. Under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Harry discovered that he is already famous in the wizarding world, and that his fate is tied to Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard who killed his mother and father, and who was believed to have died when he tried to fatally curse baby Harry.

Harry has always had a difficult life from being raised by his abusive magic-hating/fearing relatives to the adventures he had every year of Hogwarts.

In his first year, he and his friends faced a Troll released by a servant of Voldemort and went threw a dangerous gauntlet to stop Voldemort himself who had possessed his servant like a supernatural parasite.

In his second year, he had to face the stupidity a vane fraud Lockhart and accusations that he was the Heir to Slytherin. He then had to rescue his best friend's sister from the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, an ancient Basilisk, and the real Heir to Slytherin, the ghost of a young Voldemort preserved in school journal.

In his third year, he has to face Dementors to rescue his godfather Sirius Black, after learning he was innocent of betraying his parents and the real traitor had spent years as Ron's pet rat Scabbers. Before that point, he had been fearing the escaped Prisoner of Azkaban.

In his fourth year, Voldemort's forces the Death Eaters attacked the Quidditch world cup and a servant of Voldemort placed his name into the Tri-Wizard Tournament where he had to face a vicious mother dragon protecting her nest, mer-people in a cold dark lake, and a maze of dangerous magical creatures, then he had to watch a friend die and Voldemort gaining a new body.

In his fifth year, he had to face a media calling him a liar, a Justice system trying to expel him for defending himself and his cousin from a pair of Dementors, a sadistic bigoted toad of woman known as Dolores Jane Umbridge who can be described as Hannibal Lecter in Pink, and then losing his Godfather during a battle with Voldemort and his forces.

In his sixth year, his learned how Voldemort survived the killing curse and began his quest to find the Horcruxes, fragments of Voldemort's soul contained in physical objects. It was also the year Albus Dumbledore was killed by his servant before a curse from a Horcrux could finish him off. It was a very messed up year in messed up life.

In his seventh, he and his friends left Hogwarts and hunted and destroyed the remaining Horcruxes. This was made difficult because the Death-eaters killed the Minister of Magic and replaced him with a mind controlled puppet that turned the Wizarding World into fascist state like Germany during World War Two. After several dangerous acts, including a near death experience for Harry, the last Horcrux was destroyed by Harry's friend Neville Longbottom and Harry reflected the Killing Curse for a second time killing Voldemort forever.

"I can't believe I'm eating dragon." says Harry, holding up a piece of battered lake dragon.

The second is a tall, thin and gangling man, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley is a member of the Weasley family, a pure blood family, who reside in "The Burrow" outside Ottery St. Catchpole. Along with Harry and Hermione, he is a member of the Gryffindor house. Ron Weasley usually receives little recognition, whilst the central character Harry's fame usually puts him at the center of attention instead. This sometimes creates a rift between the two friends.

"Think of it as revenge against dragon trying to take pieces out of you." says Ron, "I spent those days in the hospital with a swollen hand because Hagrid's baby tried to take a bite out of me." He then takes a bite out a juicy nugget and says "Norbert Nuggets."

The third is a young woman with a bossy sort of voice and lots of bushy brown hair. Hermione Jean Granger is friends with Harry Potter and often used her quick wit and encyclopedic knowledge to help him.

"Ron! That's disturbing." says Hermione covering her mouth, but still eating the dragon meat.

"I don't know, Hermione." says Harry, "I'm reminded of that Hungarian Horn-tail from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I nearly ended up as barbecue."

The fourth is small in stature, having long red hair and bright brown eyes. Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley was once only the younger sister of Ron Weasley, but eventually she became a greater part of Harry's adventures and the quest to defeat Lord Voldemort, and as Harry's principal love interest.

"I hate Basilisk,but I would never eat one for revenge." says Ginny looking a little green

"There selling Basilisk strips for 99 Cents." says Ron, pointing to the Fantasy Vendor, The Dragon Shop.

"I heard of people eating snakes, but a Basilisk." says Hermione, "Nearly every part of those foul things are toxic."

"The sushi place serves Fugu." says Harry, "It's made from puffer-fish and it's lethally poisonous if prepared incorrectly. According to one of the Dragon Shop vendors, Lake Dragon meat is poisonous if not prepared correctly."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny pause eating there food, then continue eating. Who knew that something that looks like an evil version of Loch Ness Monster would taste so good.

The fifth is a round-faced boy known as Neville Longbottom. A a bumbling and disorganized boy with low confidence, but possessing the bravery to be a Gryffindor. He proved himself, facing others despite his fear to do the right thing. He proved himself in battle fighting Voldemort's death-eaters in the Department of Mystery, refusing to join Voldemort's forces, and destroying Voldemort's last Horcrux, his pet snake Nagini with the Legendary Sword of Gryffindor

"I'm surprised they were able to make this food healthy even with magic." says Neville in a quiet, "I never heard of spells that removed the trans fat and other unhealthy elements and add nutrients without losing the taste. Wish I had tho."

"Dudley wouldn't have tried it anyway." says Harry, "He tried normal dieting, but he died of a heart attack a few months after Vernon died in prison."

"Prison?" asks Longbottom.

"Without the stipend from my accounts, his company embezzlement became more obvious and they finally caught him. He was sentenced to ten years in jail, but died in his third year after making a few bigoted comments. According to what a guard's witness report, Vernon was raving about how various people were at fault when his cell-mate drove a shiv into his back."

The sixth and final member of the group is unconventionally pretty, with straggly, waist-length dirty-blond hair and a dazed look on her face. Luna Lovegood believes things on faith alone, while Hermione grounds her views on facts and logic. Hermione repeatedly tries to convince Luna that her beliefs are nonsense, but to no avail. This is not to suggest that Luna is unintelligent; indeed, as a Ravenclaw, it is her belief that "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure". Hermione sees Luna as gullible, whereas Luna views Hermione as narrow-minded. Although they have different views, Luna and Hermione have become friends.

"The colony of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are doing well."

Hermione frowns and bows her head. She spent years trying to get Luna "Loony" Lovegood to admit that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do not actually exist, then they appeared in this world in younger bodies. A crazy world in which perception helped defined reality, even the warped perceptions of the mentally ill. She encountered a former atheist running around after talking about the coming of the Flying Spaghetti Monster and is disturbed by the shrine to the Spaghedeity next to the Urameshi Ramen Stand with a couple of Pastafarianists in worship.

Suddenly, there is a lot of noise as three groups enter the food court.

The First is Blood Group - Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, and Riku Miyagusuku, and Kyuzou

"What the CENSORED." says Ceres, noticing three other vampire characters drinking blood from plastic bags like Capri Sun Drinks. They are drinking the plasma like her master Alucard did except the plastic bags are different as to hide the fact it is blood. She can only tell because of her vampiric sense of smell for blood.

"Looks like feed all types around here." says Seth

"Do you think there's good coffee around here?" says Abel

"There's a donut shop over there and there." says Riku

"What's with all the men in police uniforms?" says Evangeline

"Stereotypes." says Saya. Generic donut-eating policemen uniforms and people with very little personality.

"I hate Stereotypes." says Kyuzou wondering if they got good rice.

The second group is the Sins - Monet Y C M T St. Croix, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Schmendrick

"Fast Food?" says Monet with a grim, "At least they have some high end places around here."

Lust is pulled by Gluttony to the Magia Deserts.

"Slow down, Gluttony."

"But Lust, I'm hungry."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Hello! Welcome to Magia Deserts." says the woman in pink behind the counter, "How may I take your Order?"

"What do you recommend?" says Lust looking at vast selection of ice creams and frozen deserts from common vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry to foreign flavors like dulce de leche (Argentina), Pagoto Kataifi Chocolate (Greece), and Mochi ice cream (Japan). There are also frozen deserts like Ais kacang, a dessert in Malaysia and Singapore made from shaved ice, syrup, boiled red bean and topped with chocolate sauce and evaporated milk. There are also candies or sweets of every conceivable type stored in the magically expanded space.

"Can I eat her?" asks Gluttony

"Homunculi?" asks the woman

"What? How did you..."

"We've had other Homunculi in here before." says the Ice Cream girl, "I know the perfect deserts."

She vanishes behind the counter for second then returns with two huge deserts. The first is a large bowl of chocolate ice cream and melted chocolate and the other is a four liter bucket filled with red and pink ice cream with red sparkles.

"Four scoops of Magia Special Triple Chocolate, seven types of rich chocolate pieces, and special chilled chocolate sauce." says the vendor handing over Lust's Desert, " It's official called Chocolate Lovers Special Seven, but some of the women including your counterpart called it Sex in a Bowl."

She pushes the bucket to Gluttony.

"One liter of Magia Strawberry ice cream, One liter of Japanese basashi ice cream, One liter of Magia Vampire Six ice cream, and One liter of Magia Mocha Chocolate ice cream with ten cups of candies, sprinkles, and chocolate pieces, and one cup of crushed alchemic red stone covered in a Magia's special number 108 red syrup. Light blend, extra chill, and sugar sprayed."

Lust's mouth drops at the vendor's supernatural skill and the fact they have red stone as a food topping. They must get a lot of inhuman customers because humans would die eating the toxic Mercury sulfide based red stone material.

A vent opens below Gluttony to drain the waterfall of corrosive drool falling from his mouth. He looks like disciple who has found god or the pervert martial arts master Happosai finding a nymphomaniac goddess of lingerie.

Envy, Pride, and Sloth arrive behind them and order there own deserts. Envy buys a tropic frozen desert whose top resembles a dark green palm tree in the long glass, Sloth buys a fruity mixed drink that forms iridescent layers in the glass, and Pride buys a mocha chocolate desert with a hidden core of cotton candy pink. He doesn't want to reveal his embarrassing sweet tooth. As a after thought they get Schmendrick to strawberry snow cone.

The third and final group are Senshi Group - Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Rushuna Tendo, Tsukasa, Sakura Kinomoto, and Lavender Brown

"Ice Cream!" yells Usagi seeing the Sins leave Magia Deserts.

"We should get some real food before we desert, meatball head." says Rei catching the blond by one of her pigtails, "Urameshi Ramen and Ucchan Okonomiyaki look good."

Usagi and Rei go to Urameshi Ramen and quickly learn that the place is run by Yusuke Urameshi and his wife Keiko. In there world, Yusuke was once a delinquent and notorious street fighter until one day he died trying to save a child's life. He learned we wasn't suppose to die and was brought back to life as a spirit detective, an agent of the Reikai (spirit world) and Koemma. He fought against everything the spirit world has to throw at him from a trio of youkai thieves to a crazed former spirit detective, fighting in tournaments were the winner's get there wishes to a tournament that determined the ruler of Makai (demon world). He eventually returned permanently to Ningenkai (Human World) and married his girlfriend.

When they awoke on the Hallow Earth, Yusuke used his S-Class Spiritual Power and half Mazoku strength to tear threw the Halloween horrors until they reached Magia.

Makoto and Rushuna also meet a couple of interesting people at Ucchan's okonomiyaki, Ranma and Ukyou Saotome. In his world, thinks changed for Ranma early in the infamous training trip. Genma tried to steal food from a man known as Iron Skin Chef, but was badly beaten nearly to death by the martial arts cook. He then showed his softer side giving the starving Ranma a good meal. After talking to the honorable Iron Skin Chef, Ranma was inspired to become a greater man than his father and learn things other than martial arts.

After Jusenkyo, Ranma, now a master martial artist and expert chef, abandons his father to the law. He found Iron Skin Chef, who he became a student of in both martial arts and cooking. A couple years later, he won a cooking tournament and was reunited with Ucchan. After several adventures involving Genma and Souun desperate plans and cooking-theme adventures, Ranma and Ukyou married and opened a restaurant together. There is actually a full size Ucchan's restaurant in Magia, the food court is a branch made possible by a set of special Dial Doors.

Lavender Brown runs over to the other (former) Hogwarts students.

Tsukasa and Sakura go to the nearby Inari Rice. It's a common rice vendor except the people working there are four foot anthropomorphic white foxes with glowing golden hair nets.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Pyramid**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On a piece of sand-covered rock floating in sea of space and time, is a pyramid like those of Ancient Egypt, except the stones are volcanic black. There is an almost visible aura of evil around the Pyramid sending waves of hatred and malice across time and space.

Deep within it's dark heart, beyond the maze-like corridors and hidden chambers, is a dark council room. Within this room, several figures stand in blood red light.

A old, but powerful man with dark eyes and snow white hair and beard. He's dressed in dark medieval clothing with a purple cape secured by two dark discs on the sides of a talisman on his chest. The Talisman resembles a gold phoenix on a gold rim teal shield and gold bands covering his arms from wrist to elbow. He also wears a leather cap over his balding head which holds another talisman a jewel in a gold eye.

The Archmage was born in 914. His real name is unknown in life and death, but he entered Prince Malcolm's service around 971, and even helped him build Castle Wyvern. Already, however, he had treachery on his mind. As early as 971, he entered into an alliance with Iago, combining the Archmage's magical knowledge and Iago's cunning for various ends. Also during this time, the Archmage attracted Demona into his service as his apprentice, treating her mainly as a servant, with considerable contempt and cruelty.

The Archmage's goal, by 975, was to gather together the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate as a means of making himself almost invincible. He already had the Grimorum in his keeping, but still needed to obtain the other two magical artifacts. Instead of giving the Gate to the Archmage, kept it to share with Goliath. The Archmage, convinced that she had lost the Gate, cast her off from his service.

In 982, the Magus began to serve as his apprentice.

By 984, the Archmage finally rebelled against Prince Malcolm and tried to depose him, but was defeated and banished. He returned in a vengeful mood, however, and struck Prince Malcolm down with a poisoned blow-dart. Since he still had the Grimorum Arcanorum in his possession, which contained the spell necessary to provide an antidote for the Prince, Hudson, Goliath, and Demona pursued him to his nearby cave to recover the book. In the ensuing battle, the Archmage permanently blinded Hudson in one eye, but lost the Grimorum to Goliath, and while charging at him, stumbled and fell into a chasm, seemingly to his doom.

In reality, the Archmage was rescued by his future enhanced self. Threw a predestined paradox (moving threw time, because you did move threw time), the enhanced Archmage arranged it so his younger self gained servants in Demona and Macbeth, allies in the Weird Sisters, and a potential base in Avalon. The upgraded Archmage then gave the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, and the Phoenix Gate to his younger self transforming him into his enhanced form. The enhanced past version then traveled into the past to start the cycle over again.

He almost succeeded in his plans and would have one if he had killed his enemies instead of trying to torture them. This oversight gave Goliath the opportunity to finally snatch the Eye of Odin from the Archmage's brow. Once the Archmage lost the Eye, he could no longer contain the Grimorum's energies inside him, and was destroyed in the ensuing magical conflagration, alongside the Grimorum itself.

Now he returned to get his revenge, his powers increased to new levels by the demonic energies flowing threw him. He no longer possesses the near unlimited power of time travel, as he can only go up to 108 seconds into the future or past and must recharge for the length of trip (i,e, He goes back in time 108 sec, he needs to recharge for 108 before his next trip), but he has gained the power to travel to other dimensions such as this place floating in subspace close to the astral plane.

There are eight humanoids figures of various body types standing around cloaked in black costumes and skill-like masks. In colorful bursts of energy and there elements, the Demon Sorcerers, the Sorcerers of Hell destroy the human disguises and revert to there true demon forms

Thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed through the history of another world, however only eight are known allies. At least seven of the demon sorcerers were banished to the Demon Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, the ancient heroes of China. It is also implied Shendu was banished originally with the rest of his brethren, though how he surfaced on Earth 900 years ago in unknown.

Tchang Zu or Oni in Japan is tall, muscular, and blue, ogre-like demon with spiky protrusions above his brow and chin, red eyes, wears dark blue Greco-Roman armor. The Demon Sorcerer of Thunder, He was banished by the Immortal Cao Guojiu

Po Kong or Daikaiju is a large, enormously fat misshapen green body with moldy yellow lumps, tiny legs and arms, red eyes, and Japanese hairstyle. She is also the largest of the Demon Sorcerers. The Demon Sorceress of Mountain, she was banished by the Immortal Zhang Guo Lao.

Xiao Fung or Keroro resembles a giant lavender frog with red eyes and yellow plates over his brow and down his back. He also wears grey gloves. The Demon Sorcerer of Wind, He was banished by the Immortal Zhongli Quan.

Tso Lan or Kyuuketsuki resembles a mix of modern views of Count Dracula and Korean nobility in appearance, red eyes, black hair, and a purple and red kimono.

Dai Gui or Shishi is a humongous minotaur-like creature with the face of a Shisa - a traditional Ryukyuan decoration, often found in pairs, resembling a cross between a lion and a dog.- with large green horns, red eyes and a muscular body. He is considered the least intelligent of the Demon Sorcerers. The Demon Sorcerer of Earth, Dai Gui was banished by the Immortal Lan Caihe.

Hsi Wu or Tokage is a blue impish bat/gremlin-like demon with a lizard-like tail, is the smallest of the Demon Demon Sorcerer of Sky, he was banished by the Immortal Han Xiang Zi.

Bai Tza or Nisei is a blue Skinned Mermaid-like demon with tentacles on her head. The Demon Sorceress of Water, once ruler of Ancient Atlantis, she was banished by Immortal Li Tieguai

Shendu or Japanese name Kiryui is a frightening humanoid mix of a Chinese and European dragon.

Shendu was once the ruler of China, but his subjects rebelled with Lo Pei, who turned him into a statue, and then scattered his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans. Shendu vowed revenge, but was unable to do so for 900 years. He eventually teamed up with the Dark Hand, promising them a lost treasure in exchange for the talismans. They finally recovered them, and Shendu came to life, raising his palace. However, Shendu was blasted into dust by the young heroine Jade Chan.

Shendu returned as a spirit and was revealed to be the Fire Demon, one of eight Demon Sorcerers - he had originally been banished with the rest of his brethren by the eight immortals to the Demon Netherworld, but had somehow resurfaced in China before Lo Pei turned him to stone He helped each of his Demon brethren escape possessing the Dark Hand Leader Valmont, but was thwarted by Jackie Chan and the other heroes every time. His last plot was to rewrite the Book of Ages, so the demons would be free and ruling the world, but Jade managed to bring the heroes together and undue the changes to the time line.

Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong hunted powers of the Talisman after the actual talismans were destroyed. Shendu was resurrected at the hands of Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong in exchange for the Dragon Talisman's power (since he is in fact the last living dragon on earth) but double-crossed him, taking the Dragon power as well as both the Pig and Rooster powers that Wong had acquired previously. In the end Uncle Chan, Tohru and Section 13 used the spell to turn Shendu back into his statue form and at the same time recreated the Talismans.

The last battle Shendu fought was against his son Drago who was seeking the chi of demon sorcerers that remained in the tools of Eight Immortals to evolve into a more powerful form. The heroes later freed Shendu to fight his out of control son, eventually giving him all the talismans. Tohru and Uncle then used a spell to send both Demons plummeting into the netherworld, ending their threat and sealing both Talismans and Demon Chi away forever.

Once more free, Shendu possesses powers based on the Chinese Zodiac. Rat- Reanimation, Ox- Super Strength, Tiger- (Spiritual) Balance, Rabbit- Super Speed, Dragon- Combustion, Snake- Invisibility,

Horse- Healing Power, Sheep- Astral Projection, Monkey- Shape-Shifting (but only into animals), Rooster- Levitation/Telekinesis, Dog- Immortality/Youthful Energy, and Pig- Heat Beam Eye Blasts

The Eight Demon Sorcerers are united once more.

The last creature of darkness to appear is Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living

Mumm-ra is an ancient native from First Earth, serving as the undead focus for the Ancient Spirits of Evil - four god-like entities of nearly unlimited power, but whose influence is limited to the Black Pyramids found on either Third Earth or New Thundera. As such, outside of either pyramid, they could only interact with the physical world through Mumm-Ra. They provide him with immortality, as granted through his sarcophagus in exchange for perpetual servitude.

Mumm-Ra is regarded as immortal, and when defeated or 'killed', he simply returns to his sarcophagus. Mumm-Ra cannot stay destroyed, as he often states: "Where evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives!".

An absolute master of both arcane and clerical magic; Mumm-Ra possesses nearly unlimited knowledge of, and experience with, numerous mystical arts from all corners of the universe. As such, he can summon their use to assist him in almost any manner he chooses, most commonly being: flight by self-levitation, necromancy, alchemy, transmogrification, temporal manipulation, teleportation, telekinesis, mind-control, astral projection, scrying, and energy blasts.

When Mumm-Ra appeared on Hallow Earth inside his black pyramid (a former Egyptian them Vegas casino), he was infused by many spirits of evil. The evil of the new Hallow Earth flowed into him and transformed him into a undead avatar for a new Cosmic Horrors.

"You all know the plan." says Mumm-Ra with multiple voices all deep, demonic, and cruel, "I am sending some pawns to increases the distractions."

Four figures appear in a swirl of fire and ash.

The Shitennou (Four Heavenly Kings) were sub-leader under Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia in the Dark Kingdom. The Shitennou originally functioned as the four guardians of there Earth's crown prince, Endymion. They were led astray during the time of the Silver Millennium, finally selling their souls to the Dark Kingdom and becoming Queen Beryl's servants. They all wear grey uniforms and white gloves with the last wearing a white cape secured by two jeweled pins.

Jadeite is a short haired blond who was the head of the Dark Kingdom's Far-Eastern Division and is named after the mineral jadeite. His memories are a strange mix of being frozen in impenetrable ice crystal and being consumed by fires of Mars.

Nephrite is a long wavy haired man estimated at about 19 years old, and was in charge of the Dark Kingdom's North American division and was named after the mineral nephrite. His memories are a strange mix of dying in the arms of a young woman and being struck dead by Jupiter's lightning.

Zoisite is a young effeminate man with orange hair managed the Dark Kingdom's European Division and was named after the mineral zoisite. His memories are a very confusing mix of being sliced to pieces by Sailor Venus and dying in Kunzite's arms after being fatally wounded by Queen Beryl.

Kunzite is a oldest with long white hair and carries a short sword and the greatest of the four, with the majesty of an Arabian king. He was about twenty five to twenty six years old, lead the Dark Kingdom's Middle Eastern Division, and is named after the mineral kunzite. His memories are a mix of dying trapped in a zombie mentality and dying after a reflected attack hit him.

**"GO!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**To Be Continued in CHAPTER 15**

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Book 1 Part 5

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 15: CHASER AND CHASED Part 5B **

**- Magia Part 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Magia Mall - Food Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Several groups have gathered to enjoy food and deserts in the Magia Mall. The Groups include the Hogwarts Group consisting of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and now Lavender Brown; the Blood Group consisting of Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, Riku Miyagusuku, and Kyuzou; the Sins consisting of Monet Y C M T St. Croix, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Schmendrick; and the Senshi Group consisting of Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Rushuna Tendo, Tsukasa, Sakura Kinomoto

As they eat, they see many strange characters, some they recognize from works of fiction or in there travels, but different in many ways. Halloween creates many versions of many characters with a wide range.

Princesses range from historical royalty and frail fantasy versions that become victims of evil wizards and dragons to powerful magical rulers and evil manipulators. There personalities range as much as the people who became them, based on the perception. If they believed a cruel Princess was gentle, they became a gentle version of that character.

Pirates range from the cruel historical pirates to loyal Privateers to fantasy pirates ranging from heroic Rogues to incarnations of evil. In one universe, Captain James Hook was an evil man seeking revenge on Peter Pan, but in another he and his daughter were liberators freeing modern girls from becoming the Wendys of a self-absorbed sexist Peter Pan.

The Witches, which are very common in Magia, range from powerful Wiccan to cunning poisoners mentioned in the Bible to powerful magic users to black arts demon worshipers. There are versions of Wicked Witch of the West from the Oz series who are actually good like Elphaba.

The Spider-Men range from the generic Peter Parker whose Uncle Ben was murdered by a thief to evil versions that killed Uncle Ben themselves, to people who never met Peter Parker and gained there powers when the spider that bit Peter survived and mated, creating a nest that bite many in a building. After a brutal battle with the evil forces of Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders, many of the Spider Colony have become refugees to other colonies like Magia.

One of the strangest things they have noticed in Magia are three more versions of Alexander Lavelle Harris. In Sunnydale is this world's version of Xander who dressed as Youkai Chou Hakkai for manga series Saiyuki. He now works as the head doctor under Joyce Summers, who dressed as the Legendary medical kunoichi and compulsive gambler Tsunade Senju. The senshi have met him many times since Usagi is a klutz and he also does the blood tests for Ceres, Seth, and the other vampire girls.

The first of the other versions was a man who dressed as a cyborg using pieces from a Fullmetal Alchemist costume. A man who also wore an eye-patch from a work related accident. Halloween transformed him into a Xander from a world where he dressed as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ethan based the costume on alchemic drawings and doodles he found in a German trunk that came from the Thule Society.

"This is so weird." says Xander Elric, "Halloween was weird enough once, but now we are in a world where it happened and it never went back to normal.'

He gained the powers, knowledge, skill, and memories of Edward Elric. He also gained modified versions of E's automail (mechanical prosthetic) right arm and left leg. He used these powers to help his friends fight vampires, demons, and the forces of the hell, earning the name Fullmetal X. He even sacrificed one of his eyes to bind Angel's soul permanently and used a massive alchemical array to seal the Hellmouth forever. The last thing he remembers was meeting the real Edward Elric and his family in Ed's home dimension and beginning a search to find his way home.

"What's stranger is I'm not this world's version of Xander. According to what I heard, the Xander of this world is still in Sunny-hell and he dressed as demon doctor for Halloween."

The second is Alex Walker, the name this Xander took when he abandoned his abusive parents. In this world, the costume wearer, whose name was Alex Walker, was a man who entered the priesthood after a near fatal bombing left him with a deformed hand and a scar over his left eye. When Halloween Event occurred, he became the Exorcist Allan Walker. In his world, people possessing a divine substance known as Innocence are known as Exorcists and fight the demonic Millennium Earl, his Clan of Noah, and his army of evolving machine-soul monsters the Akuma. The holy power was more than enough to annihilate the vampires that attacked him and destroy there demon spirits.

In that world, Willow Rosenberg, Buffy Summers, and Dawn Summers dressed as former Space Pirate Ryoko Hakubi, Sailor Senshi and Miko Rei Hino, and a young "demon god" war machine Ifurita. They also retained there powers and memories because a irritated Ethan Rayne added a little extra using curse tablets empowered by the Goddess of Magic Hecate.

Alex Walker's holy aura is actually making the Homuculi and Ceres ill, which is impressive in a world filled with spiritual energy.

"So the Xander of this world is a demon?" asks Alex Walker, "How can he be a doctor?"

"A youkai actually." replies the third Xander, "Japanese magical creature would be more accurate that demon. They aren't evil by nature, they are simply supernatural creatures. There henge are magical animals out of those children's story books, but with far more magic."

The last version of Xander Harris would cause the Youkai Group to fear. In his world, Xander Harris dressed as the Naraku, the demon that created Kagura and Kanna as his slaves, ordered Kagura to kill Koga's wolf pack, tried to kill Myoga's master Inuyasha, cursed the family of Miroku, a friend of Hachi, destroyed of demon slayer family of Kirara, and was the cause of most evils in there world.

The Naraku that was born that Halloween night created this Incarnation of Xander to rid himself of his and Xander's humanity. Incarnation Xander fought the evil forces sent by Naraku after Halloween and the last thing Xander "Onigumo" Harris remembers was fighting a losing battle against a near-immortal god-like Naraku.

"My character may be an incarnation of evil, but in his world he was defeated by a group of heroes lead by a Inu Hanyo - a half canine demon." says Xander "Onigumo" Harris.

"Brings new meaning to man's best friend." quips Xander Elric

The three Xanders sit around the same table with Alex suppressing his holy aura and Onigumo suppressing his demonic aura to prevent conflicts.

They are currently eating sushi - a Japanese cuisine of vinegared rice, usually topped with other ingredients, including fish, various meats, and vegetables. Normally, most versions of Xander wouldn't eat raw fish, but the youkai versions have developed Japanese tastes, Allen Walker developed a taste for Eastern food while recovering at the Asian Branch of Black Order after his Innocence was crushed by Tyki Mikk of the Noah Family. The Fullmetal X remembers eating Xing food before and didn't care because he was starving at the time.

There orders all come from the food distributer with an X inside a circle as it's symbol.

The X Sushi Bar, also known as Mutant Meals, is run by an interesting pair of women.

One is a young woman known as Rina Logan or X23. She was a female clone of the famed X-Man Wolverine (Jame Howlett/Logan) created by the terrorist organization HYDRA as a weapon. She eventually escaped HYDRA's control and attacked the X-Men mansion.

In this first encounter, Logan meet his "daughter" and eventually broke threw the emotional barriers. She escaped to prevent her capture by the anti-terrorism spy organization SHIELD.

In Logan and X23's second encounter, he learned she had been destroying HYDRA bases and helped stop the mercenaries hired to kill/capture her, faking her death.

The third encounter was when the X-Men found her in a underground fighting arena in Hollywood. After rescuing the fighters from a corrupt "leader", Logan took X23 home with them and they gave her the name Rina.

Rina got interesting in cooking and sushi when the Misfits, the former Brotherhood of Mutants who became a new group under the anti-terrorism military group GI Joe, played a prank on the X-Men. They entered her and her partner's names to a Japanese cooking show that was on World Tour Rina and her partner managed to win in an adventure that involved eaten mikes, anti-chikan (train groping) posters, and dead horse. Rina appeared his this world still holding the heavily polished trophy..

Rina's partner is Penance, a mute child mutant with diamond hard skin with ultra sharp tendrils fingers and hair. Penance is unique in that she was created instead of born. Long ago, a vampire obsessed mutant boy Marius St. Croix who later became the black magic vampire Emplate. He feed on the marrow of mutants and humans, and wanted to use his mutant sisters Nicole & Claudette as a permanent food source. A messed up spell send him into another dimension and locked the essence of the twins inside a hard container, which became Penance.

Years later, Emplate returned and tried to convert there world's Monet into the new Penance, but he was defeated and banished again to the hell dimension. The M-twins were free with Monet, but Penance (also known as Penny) was shown top have her own life and continued her hobbies of chasing people, giving people painful hugs, killing large animals, and mass squirrel annihilation.

Unknown to the X-Men and Misfits, Penance was once taken to another dimension by the reality hoping Exile Team to fight the rodent armies of a demon-possessed Dorren Green, a squirrel -theme mutant heroine known as Squirrel Girl. It's very impressive since Dorren before her possession, managed to defeat opponents such Doctor Doom, Mandarin, Thanatos, and Deadpool!

X23 takes the orders and both her and Penny make the sushi. Penny has also managed to learn a form of sign language since she is incapable of speech, or at least appears to be.

A figure, one of the animated wooden dolls, walks over to the senshi table.

"Message from Magia Council to Group Senshi . They are requesting a meeting at the earliest time concerning a relationship." says the doll with a cold emotionless voice.

"Relationship?"

"Council members include Princess Yue, connected to Group Avatar and Queen Serenity, connected to Group Senshi."

"Mother??" gasps Usagi

"Silver Millennium. Pre-Reincarnation."

"At least a version of her."

Suddenly, there is an odd sound and the groups turn to see four people, a rather normal looking family, on there feet with blank eyes. There hands begin to move in rapid movements, while they chant in Japanese. In goes for several minutes making the other people worry and get out of there chairs and in the Sailor Senshi case transform into there Senshi battle forms.

"...Saru, O-hitsuji, O-ushi, Tora, Tora, O-hitsuji, O-hits, Hebi, O-hitsuji, Hebi,.."

"Those are Shinobi hand signs ." says Ceres getting into a stance with the others" and that many has got to be something big."

"- Ryu, Uma, Ryu, Uma, O-ushi, Tora, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ryu, Usu-buta, TORI!"

As they complete the last hand seal, auras of swirling dark energy explode from there bodies. The other groups can only watch in horror as the skin of the four people turns slate grey and swells. There forms grow and deform, then the clothing and skin tears away to reveal four dark figures. Four people very well known to Usagi, Rei, and Makoto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Council**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we have an agreement to the construction of Magian Seaport in Sunnydale" says Queen Serenity, "Now, onto the matter of a Magitek research lab in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale seems the best choice considering it's been Magia and Machina according to what your people have indicated." says Cordelia at her own end of the political table, "We have many advance scientists and a great number of techno-mages so the construction shouldn't take more than..."

As Cordelia continues the talks with leaders, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Aang, and Katara look like they rather be somewhere else. Katara and Aang were very happy to see Princess Yue again and she was happy to see them, even Zuko since he fought against the Fire Nation Admiral Zhao. Now, they wish they were at the Food Court as Cordelia lists out the alliance agreement with the rulers of Magia. Mai and Zuko are handling things better since they grew up in rich political families in the Fire Nation and were trained for politics and business since a young age. There friend Ty Lee is literally asleep on her feet next to the wall.

**"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! SECURITY BREECH CLASS A! RED ALERT!"**

"Princesa!" yells Zantanna, "ID the Threats!"

Princesa is the name given the sentient spirit of city created during the creation of Magia. The spirit of the great city possesses the combined knowledge of those that created her, but possesses the combined will of the people. It prevents the Queens from become absolute power by representing the collective citizens and also handles many of the city's workings like a giant AI super computer in a technological city. The sentient mystical mind is helped by an army of golem/doll drones and various Magitek connectors throughout the city.

_"ID complete. Series: Sailor Moon. Antagonists: Shitennou - Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunsite. Mass Summoning in Progress. MOTD: Youma. Summoned Number: One Hundred Eight."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall - Food Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Shitennou appeared, they each released a shower of black spheres from there bodies, each one the size of baseball and glowing with misty dark energy. Each of the Four Kings/Generals of the Dark Kingdom fires twenty seven little evil meteors. They scatter with many of them hitting various objects including tables, chairs, utensils, and half eaten meals.

Each of the objects turns pitch black as they absorb the black spheres, then dark gray pulsating mass explodes from the object. The fibrous organic tissue grows and weaves together form humanoid shapes (torso, head, arms, and legs). They pulsates and grows larger, taking distinct athletic female forms with large bust and long hair. As there bodies finish growing they gain accessories which emerge from there gray flesh before the tissue changes color.

There are many powerful spiritual creatures that can create lesser spirits as servants and extensions of themselves. The spirit of Earth such as Gaia can create elemental spirits controlling various elements. Gods and Goddesses can create angels and devils, respectively. The most powerful youkai can create lesser incarnations to extend there power and even generate them in attacks and supernatural species of vampires and werewolves can create thralls by infecting other with fragments of there own dark spirits.

Youma are a race of demons born from solar Demon Metallia (Materia). They are corrupted earth spirits that drain the spiritual life energy from the living and create there corporeal forms by either possessing living creatures or inanimate objects, which becomes the basis of there power.

A collection of glasses fuse together and become a female composed of glass with blade like arms. A vegetarian meal grows into a green-skinned humanoid plant with iron hard leaf armor and spiny tendril hair. A dinner of dragon cuisine becomes a near-human dragon with claws, blade-like spikes, huge bat-like wings, and a long reptilian tail.

The fighting partners are quickly picked with members of the Senshi group facing the Shitennou

Jadeite faces Rei Hino. Rei Hino knows the blond well. It was one of his early plots at her temple that resulting in her becoming Sailor Mars and it was her ofuda (sacred seal) that paralyzed him during there battle at the airport causing him to be run over by a seven forty seven.

Nephrite face Makoto Kino. The senshi of Jupiter never had a chance to fight Nephrite, because he was killed by Zoisite She became Sailor Jupiter when a potential love interest was transformed into an elite "shadow warrior" Youma by Zoisite's dark crystal.

**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**

**"Jupiter Forest Dragons!"**

Jadeite exhales a blast of black flames that intercepts Mar's own fiery blast and Nephrite creates a dark barrier with shining points like stars in a dark sky.

"We are not the same." says Jadeite, the veins of his face bulging and whites of his eyes pitch black

"We are far stronger." says Nephrite, his skin darkening to almost black.

Suddenly, a blast of white fire shoots threw Jadeite's chest, create a hole straight threw where his heart was suppose to be and a blast of lightning shoots up from under Nephrite, destroying his shield and giving him a full body third degree burn. The hole in Jadeite's chest slowly heals, the bone and black/grey tissues regenerating and Nephrite's skin and clothing reform from shadows. Rei stands holding a strange red/white metal bow in her hands and Jupiter has one palm to the ground.

"So are we!" says Rei, as she draws back her hand forming another arrow from white flame.

Zoisite stares at his opponent, not a magical sailor senshi, but a insanely skilled gunslinger named Rushuna Tendo. He wonders why her blasts of black Sakura petals that destroy tables, chairs, and food stands miss the busty blond again and again. He wonders why his physical strikes miss again and again. He also wonders how much blessed ammo the woman can hide between her breasts.

Finally, he releases two massive torrents of flame from his palms at Rushuna, but Tenshi-trained Senshi moves forward and fires two lightning fast shots with her revolvers piercing both of Zoisite's hands forcing him to stop his flames.

The Fourth and Final King is Kunsite and he faces not only Sailor Moon, but Tsukasa and Sakura Kinomoto. He throws a dozen long razor-sharp dark purple crystal, but Usagi's Eclipse Blast reduces them to tiny shards moving in the opposite direction. He jumps over the blast using his cape as shield, then fires a beam of dark energy from his palm at Sailor Moon, only for Spell Caster Tsukasa top form a shield with her staff and then Sakura counters with The Fiery and The Thunder. The spirits release massive blasts of lightning and fire that Kunsite barely avoids using teleport.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sins are fighting a collection of Youma, mostly belonging to Jadeite.

Lust extends her claws to hair-thin blades and moves with a speed far beyond human. A metal skinned youma created from a metal chair tries to impale her with giant fork trident, but the Homuculus's ultimate lance cuts threw the weapon and the youma's neck with one move.

Another youma resembling a red skinned demon with hamburger theme clothing fires a blast of corrosive ketchup and mustard, but Lust jumps and flips over the youma and decapitates it with one backhand slash.

A white-skinned Youma with long yellow hair fires sprays of super heated oil and burning grease from her palms, but Lust flows past the attacks and with a two slashes faster than human sight. The creature does have a chance to whimper before it's cut into small chunks.

The fourth Youma composed of ramen manages to impale Lust with a shocking burst of speed, but the Youma is shocked when Lust raises herself with a smirk and sends a blade straight threw it's head.

The fifth youma is a blue-skinned monster with gear-shaped armor and wire covered arms showing it's origin as as person's old style pocket watch. The dark energy charged wires shoot from the arms of the Youma and bind Lust shocking her. As they release there mystical electrical charge, the heated wires also contract trying to cut Lust into pieces. Lust spins and pulls the youma off it's feet towards her, and with a second spin, slices her claws threw the airborne youma. Lust easily snaps the corroding wires as the Youmas dissolve in vanishing piles of dust.

Monet's superhuman fist smashes into the super hard jaw of the ice cream youma, cracking it's icy jaw. While the first youma is disoriented, she grabs it's cold white arm and swings it around. She smashes it into a youma created from an ice cream bowl and both Youma fall to the ground covered in cracks.

A glass youma tries to grab Monet from behind, hoping to uses it's morphing ability to cover the mutant girl in glass and suffocate her, but Monet stretches and shatters the arms. She then turns and delivers a punch that shatters the youma's head.

The Ice Cream Youma has recovered and fires balls of ice like cannonballs. The dark energy projectiles possess the same hardness as iron balls and destroy several tables, but Monet's Endurance, a combination of invulnerability and a healing factor, is too much for the demonic deserts. She flies forward and punches her fist into the Ice Cream Youma's chest, then with the IC Youma impaled, she picks the creature up and slams it into the Bowl Girl shattering both of them.

A fourth youma made of plastic attacks, it's body liquefying and flowing around Monet. The female creature flows across Monet's skin and sticks like glue. Monet stares as her arms slow and a female head appears from the goo on her shoulder. The female face opens her mouth to show rows of sharp pointed teeth, but Monet gives the youma a look that says, "I don't think so.". She then flies into a fire started by another Youma. The fire doesn't effect Monet as long as she holds her breathe, but the Youma screeches as it's body melts into burning liquid.

Monet walks out the flames half-naked with tattered clothing and says, "Good thing I'm in a Mall."

Four extremely stupid Youma decided to attack Gluttony. The reason these lesser demons are stupid is they were created from food and Gluttony is the living incarnation of over-indulgence and over-consumption. The first Youma that throws a punch, loses an arm as Gluttony opens it's mouth and brings it down hard when the knuckles are over the tongue. The youma regenerates it's arm, only for the short round man to jump on her. He grabs the struggling youma then devours her head first.

The other three youma back up as the first youma's legs vanish into Gluttony's mouth. Gluttony then gives a savage grin and corrosive drool falls from it's mouth. Normally, youma feed on the life energy of others, but Homunculi don't have life energy, they run on spiritual alchemical energy. Gluttony on the other hand can feed on anything from normal food to concrete and steel, but his favorite is flesh and bone. The youma make a good meal with the Magian ice cream desert.

Envy was about to get in a fight with Xander Elric for looking like his brother Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is the Homunculi of the son of Hohenheim of the Light and Dante, who died of mercury poisoning centuries ago. He has major abandonment issues enhanced by his inhuman nature. For interrupting his potential fun, Envy morphs his arms into blades and slices the four youma near him to pieces. He doesn't go for direct kills, instead causing the creatures the most pain by cutting off fingers, legs, and patches of skin like a blood thirsty sadist.

Pride has revealed his "Ultimate Eye", which allows him to predict the future, and has drawn his sword. He ducks down as a fish youma tries to jump him for behind and twists the blade so it slashes the creature across the torso. A chicken youma tries to bring it's blade feathered wings down on Pride, but the agile Homunculi brings his sword up impaling the creatures head. He then kicks the legs out from under the creature and rises to his feet as the chicken falls, allowing gravity to slice the head on it's blade.

The fish youma fires a burst of long black seaweed from it's mouth hoping to glow down the sword-wielding former Führer President King Bradley, but Pride has already moved while the creature is blinded by it's own attack. A quick slash severs it's head trailing the seaweed like streamers.

A beef youma, a rare male youma resembling a minotaur, tries to cut Pride in half with a sharp bone axe, but Pride slides to the side with a smirk, then slashes threw the wrists of the beef youma. The severed hands fall to ground still attached to the axe. The beef demon cries out in rage and pain, and charges Pride with his horns glowing.

Pride taunts like a matador (Spanish bull fighter), he also looks like one with a red tabla cloth over one arm like a cape and a sword in the other hand. As the Beef youma flies by him, his sword cuts deep into bovine muscle and organs. He proves why the true name of the matador is torero (Killer of Bulls). The dying youma crashes into the crab youma that was attacking Pride from behind.

The crab youma cries in pain as the bull's horn pierce it's shell. It also cries from the energy drain as the beef youma drains energy threw it's horns trying to heal the deep wounds caused by Pride's blade. Crab breaks free by ramming his claws into the Beef youma's back, crushing the spine and rupturing organs in a single blow. As the beef youma falls to the ground in the rapidly spreading pool of steak sauce and other fluids, the Crab looks at Pride. The observation doesn't last a second as the blade cuts the eye stalks. The Crab youma flays around, then it's arms are sliced threw the joints.

Pride then places on foot on the large youma's shoulder and rams his sword threw the joint between the head and torso, severing the spine. As the creature dies, it collapses into a vanishing pool of salt water and sand-like particles.

Sloth doesn't even look up from her fruit drink as four youma attack her. The claws of one youma go threw her head, but Sloth's head is made of liquid and simply flows back together. Another youma tries to grab her arm, but it flows like water out of his grip. A third youma fires needles at Sloth's face, but the needles pass threw her body like shooting water. The fourth youma tries to grab her entire body, but Sloth's body shatters into liquid and reforms a couple meters away. Sloth is upset with the last attack, she lost her fruit. drink.

Sloth's arm turn into watery liquid and shoot like water from fire truck hoses at the four shocked youma. The youma are surrounded in bubbles of water, which makes it near impossible to move with the amount of resistance. Sloth has a bored expression as she raises her semi-solid fingers. She snaps her fingers and the bubbles ripple like caught in powerful explosion.

The shock wave doesn't appear to be doing anything to the youma except causing them extreme pain, but inside there bodies the shock waves cause the tissues to bleed into the oxygen starved lungs. Youma may be more spirit, than flesh, but they do gain physical weaknesses when they gain physical bodies. The biggest weakness being the need to breathe.

Sloth then releases the bubbles and allows the watery liquid to rejoin her body. The four dead youma crumble into mud and dust.

The Magician Schmendrick now faces two vicious looking Youma with his odd skills. Unable to think of a powerful enough spell, he chants her oldest spell, the spell he used o save his friends.

"Magic do as you will. Magic do as you will. Magic do as you will."

The two youma look at the wizard whose basically praying for help, then each other, then begin to laugh. Then a pillar of white light explodes from the ground as Spirit of the City Princesa uses the spell to blast the youma with her mystical force. The youma burn to ashes in less than second, not even leaving a speck of ash as the light vanishes.

"Magic is pissed." says Schmendrick looking at the scorch mark on the floor board.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three large muscular youma attack Ceres Victoria, but there fall to understand how powerful an unarmed Midian Vampire truly is. In another world, Richard Hellsing explained it to his young daughter young Integra.(A/N: Hellsing manga vol 4 Pg7)

"A vampire is Exceedingly powerful, Integra. Excellent reflexes and concentration, a sixth sense, physical adeptness, special abilities, endurance, blood sucking, transformation, an undying nature, etc...etc. But what is Most dreadful is basic violence... Power. They tear through humans like they were RAGS. Now, the problem is that vampires Realizes it possesses this content with simplicity by their logic they wield power as if they were tyrants. Close range fighting with vampires equals death."

Ceres catches the punch aimed for her face and crushes the hand into a pulp, she then pulls the youma forward and delivers a punch that shatters the creature's head into a thousand pieces. The two other youma back up in fear as there headless comrade falls to the ground.

A split second before the corpse can hit the ground, Ceres vanishes and appears behind the second youma. She grabs the shaking creature, then pulls with her monstrous strength. The youma is torn in half creating a slasher movie shower that causes the third youma to scream like a little girl.

Ceres silences the last Youma using her master Alucard's signature move. She races forward and thrusts her hand threw the chest of Youma and out the back, completely impaling the creature. The result is the same even with the special symbols on Alucard's gloves, as the youma explodes into dust.

Three youma try to dog pile a transforming Seth Nightroad, the Empress of the The New Human Empire. The small Crusnik's response is to release a tiny amount of her technique "The Fire of Sound." The three youma are instantly blow back the sound attack with enough force to liquidate them. The youma goo forms a ring around the nine hundred year old child.

Seth's brother Abel doesn't need to activate his nanomachines beyond form his multi-bladed blood scythe, which he uses to slice three Youma to pieces. The last thing the youma think before there brains dissolve is the question, How did this sugar addict beat them.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell is a vampire specializing in ice-based spells and dark magic. She's also skilled in Aikido, which she uses to tosses the three overweight fast food youma like sacks of potatoes. One youma swings it's blades at Evangeline, but she throws the creature, causing it to tumble into a bunch of chairs. She locks the joint of a second youma and tosses it to the ground with a simple looking move.

Finally, she decides to stop playing and hits the third with an ice spell freezing the Youma solid. The other two youma try to get off the ground and splintered tables, but a double spell freezes them as well. Evangeline then throws the third youma into his two comrades shattering all three.

Saya Otonashi and Riku Miyagusuku take out half a dozen youma with there katanas, while wondering why Magia allows them to keep most of there weapons. If they were fighting Diva's blood spawned minion, it would only take a single strike with a blade soaked in Saya's blood. When the blood of another queen is introduced into a chiropteran's bloodstream, it starts a crystallizing chain-reaction that destroys them. Thus, chiropterans created from Diva's blood can be killed by Saya's blood, and vice versa.

For Youma it takes deep wounds with superhuman strength and speed. The special anti-demon elements of the blades also help damaging the connection between the demon spirit and it's constructed body. Saya's strikes are clean, cutting deep into torsos and decapitating, showing years of experience and skill. Riku's attacks are far more messy, as if he was trying to cut the Youma's flesh from it's bones, but with such strength and speed it shatters the bones. The youma fall to the ground and dissolve into dust.

Kyuzou is a serious, stone-faced samurai and a supremely skilled swordsman can easily slice armored war mecha in half with his swords. The blond red-clad warrior slices his three Youma apart in less than two seconds. The youma don't even know they have been destroyed until they see there legs and bodies separated from there heads and watch the world turn gray. Kyuzou then picks up his desert and continues to eat as the other finish there opponents and the remains of his own opponent crumble into a shower of dust before they can hit the ground.

The next three youma don't face a member of Cordelia's crew, instead they face an angry food distributer. That would not be a problem for the three monsters, if the vendor wasn't Ranma Saotome.

**"Dança do Matador do Touro!"** (Dance of the Killer of the Bull)

Chef Ranma's legs move at superhuman speed becoming a blur of motion with each kick powerful enough to kill a bull with a single blow. One of his teachers, a man from Brazil, taught him capoeira-style kicking techniques because a chef needs his hands to cook great meals and shouldn't dirty them outside the kitchen. The kicks hit the fist youma in the head and chest, pulverizing it's head and crushing every single rib to dust.

The second Youma releases a torrent of flame at Ranma, but the chef martial artist walks threw the flames without being burnt. A true cook is never afraid of fire and must master the flame to cook great meals. He gathers his ki in his palm and generates an intense heat, before jumping at the confused flame throwing youma..

**"Master Fire Palm!"**

The Master Fire Palm was developed by a martial artist who loved flame cooked food, but didn't like to wait long periods. It's a surge of hot chi from the palm delivered in a single blow that flash cooks meat. It's also a lethal attack, as the pseudo-organs of the youma are cooked with a single blow and a second strike blows threw the burning meat, tearing the youma in half

**"Couteaux de Casse-noix!"** (Knifes of Nutcracker)

In another time line, Ranma would have learned Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist/Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire Fist) from Chinese Amazon Elder Cologne trying to gain a phoenix pill that would allow him to overcome cat's tongue pressure point. In the time line of Chef Ranma, he learned a similar technique from a Chinese man. While the original technique involved grabbing chestnuts from a open fire, Slicing Heaven Knives uses sharp knives to pluck out and cut open a variety of nuts. It allows Ranma to cut meat into perfect slices in an instant and instantly cut the third youma into a shower of tiny pieces.

Two more youma attack Urameshi Ramen Shop, proving there lack of intelligence. Yusuke Urameshi raises an eyebrow at the monsters and uses his Rei Ko Ha (Spirit Light Wave/Shotgun), Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it shot out in less powerful but many blasts. The blasts hit the two youma sending them flying. The damage from Yusuke's power is so great, they shatter into dust when they hit the ground.

One Youma even tries to attack the kitsune working at Inari rice. The fox doesn't even blink, he just tosses a bowl of white rice on the Youma and it's body bursts into white flame. It's like salt hitting certain types of zombie or sunlight hitting certain vulnerable types of lesser vampires. The youma runs around as the smokeless white flame burns and tries in vane to remove the tiny grains of rice as they burn threw it like magnesium-thermite.

The Youma falls dead and when the fire clears, all that remains is a pile of salt and unburnt rice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and his collection of friends face there own collections of energy draining monsters.

Three shadowy youma attack Harry Potter but he responds with "Expecto Patronum". The Patronus Charm, the incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings appears as a silver Stag that dissolves the shadow powers of the three youma.

**"Reducto!Reducto!Reducto!"**

A triple casting of the Reductor Curse shatters the heads of the three youma.

Ron Weasley's three youma have long sinewy bodies with long tentacle-like arms. Ron solution is to Jelly-Legs Jinx and Jelly-Fingers Curse to destabilize the attacks of the three youma causing them to collapse into mass of coils. He then use three Diffindo (Severing Charms) to slice the noodle youma into pieces.

Hermione's attackers face one the smartest muggleborn witches to ever live. The three Youma are hit by very powerful Incendio, then the melted three are tosses into each other by a charm. The bodies of those Youma were made of plastics and quickly fuse together. An Aguamenti fires a jet of water that hardens the melted plastic and a banishing charm, sends them flying into a wall where they shatter.

Neville casts a odd curses on the youma attacking him. One of youma jiggles and inflates like giant water-filled rubber balloons, and the other two become straight and rigid. Neville then uses a charm to send the Youma ball flying into the other two. Neville recalls asking Harry what was Ten-Pin Bowling was after reading it on the back of Albus Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card.

The curses he used were invented by Hogwarts legendary pranksters, the Marauders and rediscovered by George Weasley, Ron's trickster older brother whose twin Fred was killed during the war with Voldemort. The curses were never used because of the potential lethality. The first curse stretches the body to point, any impact can cause severe internal damage. The second makes the body so rigid and hard, they become brittle causing the bones to shatter if they fall over.

Luna Lovegood's charm causes rather bizarre ends for each of her youma targets.

The first charm causes food to fly into a target's mouth and is known as the "Force-Feeder". The youma ends up inhaling two bowls of hot soul filling it's lungs with one bowl after she casts a double.

The second charm releases tendrils of magical thread that bind the second Youma, then twists it's body when she casts a second charm. First it's hands are twisted off it's wrists, it's feet off it's ankles, until finally it's head comes off like one of bottle caps Luna wears as a necklace.

The third charm causes the last Youma to run screaming into one of white walls. The creature hits the wall hard enough to shatter like a bug hitting a windshield.

The Hogwarts group faces much larger problems when nine extra large Youma attack.

The biggest problem is the three dragon youma are nearly immune to there brand of magic. They all fire curse after curse, but the dragon girls grabs the six of them leaving the unconscious Ginny Weasley on the ground for the others. The dragon girls are about to drain them dry, when the chef of Dragon Cuisine stand appears.

He's a tall man in his thirties with a thick mustache, bulging muscles, a white jacket with a dragon style on the pocket, and a tall white hat.

**"NO DRAGON WILL DEFEAT THE SUPREME CHEF OF DRAGON CUISINE!"**

A butcher knife is suddenly embedded in the forehead of the dragon girl holding Harry and Ron. The two wizards fall from the youma's claws before the dead creature topples back.

The Dragon Cuisine Chef rushes towards the second dragon girl who tosses Hermione and Neville away and releases a burst of flame from her mouth. The Dragon cuisine chef isn't even slowed down by the flames, let alone hurt by the metal-melting blast. The Chef jumps into the air and comes down with a second knife. The dragon girl youma is cut to pieces including her wings and tail.

The third dragon youma has already dropped Luna and Lavender and is currently running/flying for it's pseudo-life. The Chef doesn't give up his hunt. He jumps onto a table, hops from table to table, then finally jumps into the air, off the ceiling, and impales the last dragon youma midair.

The chef and dragon crash to the ground, leaving a very dizzy chef and very dead dragon girl.

The remaining six youma attack the magical children, but are sent to there knees by devastating spiritual pressure. The spiritual energy fills the Food Court and a source enters view.

Headmaster Ranma Asakura of Magia Spirit School has arrived. He looks like a taller, more muscular Ranma in his late twenties, early thirties wearing Shinigami clothing with a white captain's haori, a string of prayer beads and animal fangs around his neck, and several native american style charms around his wrists. He also has a braid nearly reaching his ankles and holds a long staff.

One of half a dozen remaining Youma in the food court jumps at Ranma, fangs wide and claws in front of her. She doesn't get within a meter of Ranma, instead she hits barrier and crumbles into dust that is blown off the spherical shield.

Ranma raises his staff and a hitodama, a soul of the dead taking the form of a mysterious fireball appears. It's pale blue flame that becomes a shining white before merging with his staff. The staff turns a shining gold and two white blades appear on the ends creating a double-edged halberd.

Headmaster Ranma vanishes in a flash of white light and reappears behind the six youma. There is a split second pause, then the Youma explode into pieces and white flame. In less than two seconds, the flames vanish leaving no a trace of ten youma.

"Oh Wow!" says Harry, as he tries to get Ginny awake.

_A/N: The Dragon Cuisine Chef is the evolution of a Slayers Next character. The guy who killed a loch ness size Lake Dragon with a butcher knife._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall - Magitek store**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Not all of Youma appeared in Food Court, a dozen appeared in other parts of the Mall and have gathered near the Magitek store. It's the closest store to the Food Court and the Youma born are far stronger than average Youma, which means absolutely nothing to the Soul Group.

Kishi Urahara's male counterpart Kisuke Urahara was once kicked in the balls by his Lieutenant shortly after becoming the Captain of the 12 Division and the only damage was to the Lieutenant's foot. Kishi was far higher pain threshold and was able to push herself ever farther than her male counterpart.

The first youma is a a short grey skinned Youma with computer parts covering her body including a monitor covering the chest and a futuristic helmet. The creature whips around cables like bull whips releasing destructive bursts of electrical power with every strike Kishi drives the blade of Benihime into the center of the PC screen on the Youma's chest causing it to collapse. The screen shows the blue screen of death, then it explodes into dust.

The second is a black youma with her body covered in black film like bandages and black plastic hair. It fires a mass of ribbons to wrap and capture Kishi, but the Captain slashes the mass in half with one handed blade of Benihime. She then casually pulls a lighter, lites it, and tosses it into the shaking, pulsating mass of plastic causing it to ignite and melt into burning liquid. The youma charges forward, only for Kishi t appear behind it and hit it in the back with Benhime's hilt. The VHS/Beta youma falls into the burning liquid and burns like a helpless villager hit by napalm, in pain.

The third youma is busty female creature with black skin and long straight iridescent silver hair. She also has CD coming out of various parts of her body and a metallic bikini-like outfit. Her mode of attack are bursts of concentrated photons (lasers) from her hands and throwing CD like shinobi shuriken (hand-held throwing weapons). She also hits Kishi when she launches a dozen razor CDs and uses them as mirrors to reflect her lasers creating a web of deadly light and dark energy.

Kishi seems to vanish in the destructive light show and then the CD youma's head is separated from it's shoulders.

Yoruichi Shihoun is know as the Goddess of Flash and was worshiped by her second in command. Her speed and fighting techniques are Legendary, and are far superior to the three youma that attack her. The three Youma have coordination and are able to work together, but it's no match for a Shinigami captain.

The first is a Lamp youma with canary yellow skin, a white lamp shade covered head, a leather and lace clad body, and shock whips on her palms.

The second is a silver-skinned LTV youma with a long LTV screen as a cape. She appears to generate 3D images that have the ability to physically hurt there targets.

The third is a camera youma. A black skinned creature with smaller cameras fused with her hands, a third fused with her head like a cyborg, and a large camera lens from between her breasts. These magitek lens not only record images, but care able to focus the creature's dark energy into destructive focused beams.

Yoruichi vanishes before the three youma can attack. She is the master of Shunpu (flash steps), a high speed movement technique and is able to attack the three Youma in a instant. Her Shunku (Flash Cry) is a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and kido (demon arts) It concentrates high-pressure kido energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. She uses this technique to blast all three youma killing them in a flash of light. Yuruichi could have used other methods, but the "demon cat" feels like showing off today.

Nel Tu faces three odd youma created from what was the checkout counter, a stapler, a Magitek calculator, and a Magitek Universal Remote.

The stabler Youma fires five thousand sharp metal stables per minute at supersonic speed from both hands. The youma is like a Phalanx CIWS, but the tiny pieces of charged steel bounce off Neliel Tu Oderschvank's Hierro (steel skin). The high level Arrancar then uses Sonido to appear behind the stabler and punches her threw the back and out the front.

The calculator possesses the ability to anticipate her opponent's movements using math and easily dodges most attacks. Her method of attack is to throw energy blasts that attack at angles. The calculator Youma may be able to think faster than Nel Tu and predict her movements, but the Arrancar moves far faster than the youma's body can react. She pokes her finger into the youma's forehead and uses Bala, a technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires like a bullet. The spiritual bullet goes straight threw the youma's head causing it to collapse to the ground dead.

The Remote Youma possess the most damage as she fires beams of red light that allow her to control her opponent. The red beams allow the youma to manipulate movement and electrical activity in the target, allowing the youma to cause a person to move like a puppet, inflict extreme pain, or turn the nervous system off in a near kill. The killer off is not perfect as once the nervous system stops flowing the control is lost. Nel Tu's nervous system hasn't been "normal" since Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Granz attacked her and she already considers herself a masochist.

The Remote Youma can't stop Nel Tu's right arm from rising or the bala that punches threw the Youma's left eye and out the back of the head.

The battle loving Kenpachi Zaraki faces half a dozen youma letting them attack him. The three sets of metal fists and three sets of hardened plastic don't even bruise the scariest shinigami. The sharp metal blades the gold, silver, and steel youma create don't cut or pierce deeper than a paper cut and bludgeoning weapons of the white, black, and yellow plastic youma. Zaraki just stands there with his "happy sadist" smile and yells encouragement.

"Come on, you pathetic wimps. Try Harder. Try Harder!"

He raises his long worn-looking sword and slices the Gold Youma in half from head to crotch. The two pieces slide apart and shatter into the gold dust used to create it. The gold is found in high end electronics and in Magitek electronics as well.

The Youma made of Silver was from the casings and anti-demon wards and attacks with more and more desperation with it's blade-like arms, until Zaraki's blade pierces it's chest and cuts upward threw the head. The youma dissolves into silver dust with it's death.

The steel youma made from a support beam is the strongest and most durable of the six and tries to grab Zaraki from behind. Zaraki breaks the hold with ease, then turns around and grabs the youma. He then head butts the youma caving it's steel head in.

He slings around and slashes his Zanpakuto threw the head of white plastic youma, slicing half it's cranium clean off. There is geyser-like spray of white fluid, then the youma collapses into white powder.

He grabs the black plastic youma and smashes it's head into one of the white walls. If the wall was made of reinforced concrete there would be crater, but Magia walls are virtually indestructible which makes the damage to the youma far more severe. It's head is pulverized in a black ink stain on the wall. The rest of the body collapses into black ash as it hits the ground.

The last youma is impale on the sword and lifted into the air like a stuck pig.

"Can't you things do better than this?" he asks an oily yellow liquid drips off his blade.

Youma can only whimper, before her body deflates like a balloon and collapses into a vanishing pile of gold yellow dust. Zeraki was a look of disappointment, no one would call it pouting and be on the same continent as the blood thirsty warrior.

Botan watches from the side lines, while tending to the cut caused by the black plastic youma. She impressed with the unstoppable zombie-like shinigami like you are impressed by Jason in the later Friday the Thirteen Films, punching threw victims

Danny Phantom is fighting a set of camera Youma and is having far more problems with them then he did fighting ghost of technology, Technus. These creatures fire the same laser-like focused dark energy beams and move with an agility beyond human.

Intangible doesn't always mean invisible so the photonic blasts were still able to effect him. Now angry, he fires an Ectoplasmic Energy Blast (Ghost Ray) that pierces one of the camera youma threw the chest and another green blast blows away several lens of the second. The creature falls to the ground crackling with electricity and dark energy as it shorts out.

The third youma raises it's clawed hand and the floor and plastic walls of store wrap around Danny like a distorted photograph. Dainty is unable to move as the youma absorbs her fallen comrades and grows into a larger, more powerful youma with many lens covering her arms, chest, and head. The youma charges up it's lens for one massive destructive blast and Danny responds by focusing on one of his unique powers, cryokinesis.

A wave of cold spreads from Danny covering the objects the bind him in a layer of frost. They rapidly become brittle in the subzero temperature as the lens of Youma become so hot that create bubbles of heat distortion in the air. As the youma fires, Danny breaks free and jumps over the massive blast. The blast incinerates the ghost boy's former prison and is reflected by the mirror display case that was behind Danny. The reflected blast destroys the lens and melds the black rubber skin and armor.

The ghost boy then flies into the youma ramming a ball of ecto energy into the creature's chest. As Danny flies clear, the sphere phased inside the youma detonates blasting the creature to rapidly decaying bits.

The reason Samantha Manson and Dani Phantom haven't been helping Danny is because they face there own trio of youma created from a group of magitek upgraded video game machines. The three youmas are shape-shifters that continuous change into characters from there games.

Sam avoids the fiery blades of Kratos, then the guns of Duke Nukem. Dani avoids the sword of Ryu Hayabusa, then sword of Dante Sparda. Agent 47 nearly gets Dani with sniping shot if she didn't phase threw her opponent and Sephiroth nearly impales Sam with his magnificent sword. Garcian Smith shreds the walls around them and James Earl Cash opens fire with a shotgun. The Prince of Persia attacks with blades of a past era, while Snake attacks with modern weapons. It's a good thing the youma can only simulate the abilities and don't possess the true power levels or the girls would be sprayed across the walls.

Suddenly, Sam grabs one of the youma in an arm lock and swings him around, while intangible. Dani grabs another in head lock and does the same thing. Then both girls toss there youma into the third and make them go tangible again. The two youma become solid inside the third fusing them together in a horrific manner. The magitek electronics and wires also fuse together creating a massive electrician's nightmare. The youma shorts out and collapses to the ground as Dani and Sam stand back to back.

Dani raises her left hand and Sam raises her right forming a large sphere of green energy, that then explodes into a green white energy blast. The beam strikes the fused youmas and reducing them to smoking plastic, broken glass, and ash.

Ganju Shiba's three youma didn't do there history report on there opponent. The three attacking youma are composed of glass and concrete from a new part of the Mall under construction. These possesses immense strength and durability with high resistant to heat and magic do to special ingredients added to the concrete mix. They aren't resistant to Ganju Shiba's brand of Soul Society Earth Magic.

A slap to the concrete floor turns it into sand causing the three youma to sink. Three more strikes and the bodies of the concrete youma become soft as putty. The slashes of his his Zanpakuto send the demonic spirits to the next life and cause the concrete to merge with the sand and reform the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Library**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Archmage has appeared at the Library using a complex magic disrupting spell to get by the defenses. The plan was to steal from the high security vault beneath the building, but he encountered several problems.

One is his former Gargoyle apprentice in magic and servant Demona whose magical attacks weaken his shield and counter his own attacks.

The second is his former human apprentice in magic the Magus whose powerful spells prevent him from regenerating his shield and shield him and Demona from harm.

Never in a thousand years did he think the two would ever work together.

There's also the problem of the Library environment. On Avalon, he attacked by manipulating the natural world. He created golems of sand, manipulated the trees into tentacles, and turned lakes into ice. He also had the habit of attacking people from behind using time travel to go several; seconds into the past.

The Library was constructed from the near indestructible white stone and the shelves and tables are made of a charmed wood that enhances there strength with the strength of the building. They also have powerful spells to prevent them from being moved to protect the books, meaning the Archmage can levitate them or morph them into wooden soldiers. The spells protect the books from virtually all harm making every text a shield against his attacks. He can't even throw a chair because of the anti-tipping charms. The magical shields also prevent teleportation or portals, meaning he can't even use the limited time travel powers of the dark phoenix gate.

The Archmage is forced to fire blasts of raw magic and magical lightning, fire, and wind, while forming protective barriers.

Suddenly, a book passes threw his barrier and hits him in the side of the head. He turns to see his attacker, but sees nothing. He turns the other way and sees Malik Ishtar holding a sword of light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Tchang Zu/Thunder**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It is not only the Four Heavenly Kings and there youma army attacking. The Demon Sorcerers have also appeared in Magia, but they now face the ninja of Konoha and Suna.

Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder faces Temari of the Sand and Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

Tchang Zu lets out a roar and releases a monstrous blast of lightning from his hands, but the wind affinity Temari shows how wind can beat lightning. Lightning can not travel threw a vacuum, it needs a medium like air, water, or earth. When a wind affinity manipulates the ambient air into air blades it creates a vacuum as the air is split and the lightning is deflected or neutralized.

Temari swings her fan.

**"Kamatachi!"**

Named after a mythical creature, Temari uses her fan to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with her chakra. When her opponent (Tchang Zu) is caught in the wind, a tornado raises him into the air and holds them with the chakra. The wind cuts the target with the sickling winds before dropping the demon.

Minato appears below using the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God technique) the falling blue ogre and delivers a brutal kick into the air. He then appears to the side of the ogre and kicks him towards a wall. Then he appears in another yellow flash and delivers a brutal kick that increases the impact with the wall.

As the orge's battered body slides off the white ultra-hard wall, Temari swings her fan again.

"Dai Kamtachi!"

Tchang Zu is smashed into the near indestructible wall by the the more powerful attack as the slicing blades shred his Roman style armor. As the attack ends, the Demon Sorcerer lands on his feet and begins to growl.

Suddenly, there is an explosion of jyaki (demonic aura) like a sphere of darkness that expands from the center of the demon's being. Glowing symbols appear on the walls in the form of the Chinese word for Thunder. Then the symbols release lightning into Tchang Zu increases his strength and power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Po Kong/Mountain**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon Po Kong faces her worst nightmare. After the Demon Sorceress of Mountain's banishment by the Elder Zhang Guo, she was released in modern times only to be overwhelmed by an army of Jades. However, this time the pain is far greater. Jade Chan was a small Chinese child trained in limited amount of martial arts and was unarmed. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a powerful ninja skilled in ninjutsu and trained to use his Kage Bushin with great efficiency. He's also armed with an unnamed Zanpakuto which easily slices threw the layers of flesh and fat covering the obese demon sorceress.

She can't even use her earth powers because of the white stone ground.

Suddenly, her body generates a dark aura that destroys the Kage Bushin (shadow clones) and the Chinese symbol for mountains appears around her in white flames. The symbols pulsate energy into the massive demon regenerating her flesh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Xiao Fung/Wind**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The frog-like Xiao Fung faces Anko Mitarashi and Kankurou. The demon sorcerer may be able to fire extremely powerful bursts of wind, but he's still a giant frog and easy prey for Anko's summoned snakes. Kankurou helps by using his puppets and chakra strings to slow the demon frog.

When the sorcerer is in the mouth of one of the snake there is an explosion of dark aura and the Summoned snakes are dispelled. The symbols for Wind appear on the walls and road and stream mist-like energy into Xiao Fung's body regenerating all the damage and purging the poisons. A howling wind begins to blow as the frog laughs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Tso Lan/Moon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The vampiric Tsu Lan of the moon can manipulate gravity and use the power against Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. The problem the demon faces is Sakura's immense strength means he has to focus on her to be effective and she moves very quickly with her ninja agility.

Shino's insects confuse the demon and deliver painful injuries including a self-destructing wasp that nearly tears off on the demon's arms.

Suddenly, an intense demonic force explodes from Tsu Lan causing dark symbols to appear on the walls, the symbol of the moon. A silvery light shoots from the symbols into Tsu Lan and his shoulder heals and clothing regenerates leaving no trace of injury.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Dai Gui/Earth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The idiotic demon of the Earth, Dai Gui is fighting Rock Lee and Chouji Akimichi.

The demon is in trouble since he can't burrow threw the near indestructible streets of Magia and Rock Lee's taijutsu grants him strength equal to the demon of earth. Chouji also stands ready to use his size manipulation techniques to pound the demon given a chance.

Rock kicks Dai Gui into the air, grabs him in the air, and spins towards the ground. Rock Lee lets go of Dai Gui before they hit the ground, causing the demon to hit the ground alone and head first. The blow would kill a human in an instant since the ground in Magia is the hardest substance on the planet outside of completely indestructible objects. The demon is badly injured with a cracked skull and damaged spine, but then things change.

There is an explosion of demonic aura and a giant glowing symbol for Earth appears under Dai Gui. The creature rises from the ground illuminated by the dark light of the symbol, all injuries healed and muscles bulging.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Hsi Wu/Sky**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hsi Wu, Demon of the Sky, is the youngest and has always been the weakest of the group. He has always had bad luck, but he never thought he would get his butt kicked by a dog boy and his giant doggy

**"Gatsuuga!"** (Dual Piercing Fang!)

The spinning Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru in human form fly towards the bat-like demon, while spinning like drills. The human drills shot towards the bat who flies away from them with his arms crosses, then fly straight up. When the bat looks up to see what the heroes of Konoha are doing, they some straight down smashing Hsi Wu into the ground, nearly tearing the bast in half before breaking off. They had to stop there technique or they would have hit the road and broken fingers.

His Wu is rapidly dying as his demon blood drains on to the street, then there is a surge in his demonic aura. Symbols for "Sky" appear on the highest points of the nearby buildings and release streams of glowing white mist into His Wu's form. The two halves of his body come together and meld back together. Shattered bones fuse back together, muscles regenerate, and skin seal themselves leaving an unharmed His Wu to rise to his clawed feet.

His Wu screeches like demon bat nearly causing the ears of Kiba and Akamaru to bleed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Bai Tza/Water**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bai Tza, the Demon Sorceress of Water, releases high pressure jets of water powerrful enough to cut stone and concrete, but Neji shields himself and his new friend with Kaiten (Heavenly Spin). Sheena then counter attacks with her cards and tricks she learned from the other Kunoichi, blasting the demoness down the road. It's not easy for Bai Tsu to maneuver since she's a blue skinned mermaid-like demon and not meant for land battles.

Then Bai Tsu laughs as a powerful aura expands from her body and glowing blue symbol for water appears on walls and streets. A fluidic energy pours from the symbols and flows into Bai Tza's body making it glow with energy. The symbols also release massive amounts of water turning the street into a deep river. The Water Demoness smirks as her head goes below the rising water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Shendu/Fire**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shendu 's battle with Hinata and Gaara is going slowly since there powers countered.

Gaara's sand protect him from Shendu's Super Strength and Super Speed attacks. It also protects them from from dragon combustion attacks and heat beam eye blasts with Hinata's Kaiten. Gaara's geokinetic abilities counter Shendu's telekinesis and levitation. They can't be fooled by invisibility or defeated by most useful animals. Astral Projection would leave Shendu vulnerable and is useless on the powerful genjutsu-hardened minds of Gaara and Hinata.

Shendu on the other hand can't be stopped by Juken strikes and crushing sand because of those and the powers of the Horse and Dog Talismans granting Healing Power and Immortality/Youthful Energy, respectively.

Suddenly, Shendu lets out a immense burning aura of demonic energy. The symbol for "Fire" appears appears in red and black flames on the surrounding walls. The flames then explode from the symbols like flamethrowers and bath of Demon of Fire in mystical energy. Shendu stands tall with a powerful burning battle aura and glowing red eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Tchang Zu/Thunder**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tchang Zu's power boost allows him to fire more massive blasts of energy and generate a field of electrical energy that protects him from physical attacks.

One powerful blast sends Temari flying back, but Minato manages to catch the Suna Kounichi out of the air and land safely. It doesn't stop her fan from being badly burnt even with the protective fire-proof coating she got for Suna-Oto Invasion of Konoha three years ago.

Minato whispers something to her and she nods, then jumps away from another thunderous blast.

Minato taunts the Thunder Demon causing the creature to charge the former Yondaime with fists glowing with lightning, reminding Minato of his student Kakashi's signature move Chidori/Raikiri.

**"Ninpou: Fuusajin"** (Ninja Art: Sand Wind)

Using her fan, Temari blows a strong current which covers the surrounding area in dust. This dust will serve a purpose, to loosen the footing for any opponent who walks nearby. When the fast moving Tchang Zu hits the dust he loses control of his movements and his lightning field. He slides across the street into a wall and Minato appears in a flash of light, he forms a swirling ball of wind and chakra in the palm of his right hand in a instant.

**"RASENGAN!"** (Spiral Sphere!)

With Tchang Zu's back against one of the unbreakable white walls, his entire body is forced to absorb the destructive force of the Rasengan as Minato drives it into his stomach. The sphere grinds threw the demon's torso, then detonates when it hits the wall blasting the demon to pieces.

As Tchang Zu dies, the fragments of his body turn blue-gray and crumble to dust with numerous electrical sparks

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Po Kong/Mountain**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hundred of Naruto's clones are blown away by the earth-shaking Po Kong of the Mountain. Po Kong on the other hand is having extremely difficulty attacking the small, extremely agile ninja.

Suddenly, several hundred Naruto appear and kick Po Kong. The Demoness is shocked when she kicked into the air, as her mountain size mass has always protected her in the past. The Taijutsu of Konohagakure no Sato is powerrful enough that a thirteen year old can rip a hundred year old tree out of the ground by the roots and a couple hundred fully charged clones can lift even Po Kong's immense mass.

**"Uzumaki Naruto Yonsen Rendan!" **(Uzumaki Naruto 4000 Combo!)

Naruto's clones rise above her and deliver a hundred kicks that send her immense bulk towards the ground with enough force to cause a small earthquake. She's also badly cut from Zanpakuto of several dozen of those Naruto on the way up and on the way done.

Po Kong opens one eye to see her descending doom in the form of two Naruto's holding a large red sphere of swirling energy between them.

**"ODAMA RASENGAN!!" **(Big Ball Spiral Sphere!)

The ball of energy collides with the center of demoness and grinds into her. It grinds into her deep, but the fleshy mass begins to vortex around the blast. That is where the cuts by the Zanpakutos come into play opening massive tears in the flesh as a maelstrom of blood and flesh forms

Naruto lands covered in goo and looks at the goo-splattered street. He watches as the goo dissolves into vanishing powder leaving everyone and thing clean.

"I was worried I would ruin this new outfit." says Naruto, then jumps, "I have to see how the others are!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Xiao Fung/Wind**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiao Fung was firing destructive blasts of air with ease, but now he can no longer exhale. He was about to destroy one of Kankurou's puppets, when chakra strings wrapped around his mouth in a complex web. The more he struggled, the more the chakra strings wove around him. The face he had inhaled before his mouth was sealed has left him like an inhaled ball with arms and legs.

"Don't bother struggling." says Kankurou, "Those strings are pure chakra and not even Gamabunta could break them without cut himself to pieces.

Suddenly, four huge snakes burst from the ground and each one grabs one of Xiao Fung's limbs. They all pull and twist filling the air with the sickening sound of break bones and tearing muscles. They also contract his body, increasing the painful air pressure. The Demon Sorcerer would be screaming if he could open his mouth and looks at the humans with fear as he has scene less cruel demons in the Netherworld.

Kankurou's first puppet Karasu (The Crow) floats towards Xiao Fung and a compartment opens on it's chest revealing a sharp, thin, poison-coated blade. The blade stands out like needle to the demon frog balloon. What happens next is predictable and means the end of Xiao Fung.

The Konoha Kunoichi and Suna Puppetmaster watch as the splattered remains of demon sublimate, transforming from semi-solid to a vanishing mist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Tso Lan/Moon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tso Lan covers his face to protect himself from Shino Aburame's collection of demonic insects. The demon Sorcerer was able to keep there master pinned with his gravity attack, but the venomous insects managed to get pass his defenses due to there lesser mass.

Tso Lan's pain increases as some of insect stings feel like bullets piercing his flesh. He finally generates a circular area of high gravity in an attempt to pull the insects from his gravity immune form. He realizes too late that Sakura is above him.

Sakura is a master of a form of Taijutsu known as Gouwan (Strong Arm), which she learned from the famed medic-nin and Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. Sakura will first build up a high amount of chakra to her fist and then release it in an instant. The combination energy Chakra magnifies the kinetic energy of an attack, allowing objects with little mass to pierce and crush objects. Sakura's perfect chakra control allows her to channel energy into the fist and Tso Lan's gravity increases her force nearly a hundred fold.

When Sakura's fist hits the Demon Sorcerer at several times the speed of sound there is a massive explosion that illuminates the streets.

When the light and smoke cleans, Tso Lan has been liquefied by that attack and is dissolving into vanishing specks of silvery dust.

Sakura lies against a wall slowly using her green healing chakra to repair her arm.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" asks Shino

"The G-Force was too much. The impact actually cracked many of my bones." says Sakura wincing, "Also, those white stone streets don't break or form craters, so all the energy is absorbed by the target and the attacker. When that vampire freak died, his gravity field died with him and I got throw by the energy feedback."

"I wonder how the others are doing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Dai Gui/Earth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dai Gui's enhanced power has only made him an even match for Rock Lee and Chouji as he still can't manipulate the earth of Magia.

Suddenly, Rock Lee appears in front of Dai Gui and the demon sorcerer throws a punch, but Lee drops down and delivers a sweep kick that takes out the legs of the demon. As the demon falls, Lee spins and delivers a kick that sends the demon flying towards Chouji..

As the demon comes close, Chouji uses the Chou Harite (Super Open Hand Slap), smashes the demon into the ground, then grabs him and flips him over head smashing him into the ground a second time. Chouji then takes hold of the demon and inflates into the spherical form of Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) and uses the spinning motion to throw Dai Gui at high speed back to Rock Lee.

Rock Lee stops the motion of the demon with a single powerful punch. The punch is so powerful it creates a rippling spherical shock wave and a thunderous sound that is heard for miles. While the demon is still tumbling in the air, Rock Lee then kicks Dai Gui into the air.

"Omote Renge!" (Front Lotus!)

Rock Lee binds Dai Gui's body using the loose bandages on his arms, then spins towards the ground at extremely high speed. A split second before impact, Lee releases the bandages and jumps free leaving Dai Gui to smash head first into the ground.

Like the previous attack, the white stone of Magia doesn't break or form a crater, leaving the demon to absorb the full impact. This time, the creature's head explodes and it's spine is crushed into it's hips. The mangled remains that cover the grounds glow slightly, then collapse to dust.

**"YOSH! WE DID IT!!"**

"There's no need to yell" says Chouji, hands over his ears, "Want to go get some lunch?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Hsi Wu/Sky**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hsi Wu screeches and laughs as he avoids the attacks of the two canine fighters. He taunts the ninjas and taunts the growling sounds they make.

Kiba and Akamaru look at each other, then nod.

"Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou"

(Inuzuka Style Rare Beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)

Hsi Wu looks at the massive smoke, then back away in fear as he sees an immense mystical double . The massive creature growls and looks large enough to chase giant tigers like kittens. Hsi Wu turns to fly away as fast he can, but the Double-Headed Wolf springs into an attack,

"Garouga!" (Dual Wolf Fang)

The wolf spins and becomes a giant drill of slashing claws and slicing shcokwaves. Hsi Wu doesn't get too far before his tail is destroyed and he's pulled into the drill. The Demon Sorcerer of the Sky is torn into tiny pieces by the Garouga

The technique ends and the wolf separates into Kiba and Akamaru again, both looking tired.

"Akamaru may never have gotten the chance to mark you, but we could follow that demon stench for miles. Let's go, Akamaru. This place stinks of demon crap!"

The tiny fragments of demon raining down become dust in the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Bai Tza/Water**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon Sorceress of the Water Bai Tza sends wave after wave of water at the ninja and even tries physical attacks by throwing objects or using her weapon, a demonic trident.

**"DIE!!"** yells Bai Tza firing a destructive torrent at Sheena and Neji, only for them to use Kawarimi (Replacement) leaving a small plant to be destroyed.

The demoness sees Sheena on a roof top,so Bai Tza spins her trident and sends crescent-shaped blades of glowing water. Sheena avoid the blades only losing a couple of scarfs and lands on the water in front of Bai Tza. The sorceress sends a massive wave towards the Kunoichi, when she hears a voice behind her! She turns to see Neji stand behind her, standing on the water's surface having used henge no jutsu(transformation technique) to hide as one of Sheena's scarfs.

**"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" **

(Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand)

Neji moves faster on the surface of the water than the water demoness can react.

**"2 strikes!"**

Two blows knock Bai Tza back.

**"4 strikes!"**

Four blows knock her further back.

**"8 strikes!"**

Eight blows begin to cause pain.

**"16 strikes!"**

Sixteen strikes cause greater pain.

**"32 strikes!"**

Thirty two blows cause even greater pain as her body slows.

**"64 strikes!"**

Sixty four strikes open her world to a new level of pain.

**"128 strikes!"**

The one hundred twenty eighth blow sends her flying into one of the white walls. Sheena flips from where she was sticking to the wall and rams her dagger into the helpless demoness's forehead with a loud crack.

Neji exhales and catches his breathe. In his own world, he doubts his Juken (gentle fist) would work on a demon. When he fought Naruto during the Chunin Selection Exam, he saw the chakra of Kyubi no Kitsune destroy the blockages he made in Naruto's human chakra system, meaning it doesn't have the same properties as normal human ninjutsu chakra. This world gave him the ability to channel other forms of energy including the demon chakra she generated during her power up.

The water level drop as the summoned ocean drains away or is evaporated by Magia's magic. Bai Tza's corpse dissolves into a watery liquid that quickly evaporates and vanishes without a trace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demon Sorcerers - Shendu/Fire**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The now enhanced Shendu is causing damage to Hinata and Gaara. His superhuman strength and speed have now increased enough to shatter the sand armor.

Hinata is thrown clear of Gaara by one fire blast and Gaara is forced to fight alone against the leader of the demon sorcerers. Shendu tries to breathe fore on Gaara while his sand armor recovers, but is shocked to discover it isn't working.

"What is wrong! I still possess the Dragon Talisman, why can't I breathe fire!?"

Hinata looks up with her Byakugan and sees the network of spiritual energy flowing threw the humanoid dragon. She notices the creature has twelve nodes in his system like the Hachimon (Eight Celestial Gates) in humans, each with a glowing hexagonal object connected to them. She also notices each one has an odd symbol and one resembling a dragon is blocked by a Juken strike.

Hinata stands and allows the ambient energies to swirl into her arms She notices the sand on the ground from Gaara's attacks and then quickly thinks of what Naruto would do.

"Hey, Lizard Face! I talking to you **CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED!!!"**

Inside, Hinata is about to faint from embarrassment and under Gaara's sand skin, he's turned red from Hinata's foul language. Shendu turns an ugly shade of green and uses Super speed to avoid Gaara and attack Hinata.

**"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" **

(Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand)

Hinata emits chakra from her palms and move her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for her body. It creates a web of chakra lasers, that can slice incoming projectiles to pieces. In Shendu case, he's moving to fast to avoid the barrier with no traction to avoid the barrier. Shendu rams into the barrier, which shreds his arms and chest.

As Shendu is roaring in pain, Hinata drops the Guardian and sends a storm of Juken strikes at the Talismans in Shendu's body. Each blow containing a mix of energies blocks a connection to a Talisman and when all of connection to a talisman is blocked, the talisman vanishes from Shendu's body and shoots out his back in solid form.

Shendu has almost regenerated his arms, when the Horse Talisman is disconnected leaving him crying in pain. The loss of the Dog Talisman seconds later causes him to drop to the ground in pain, and finally the near loss of the Rat Talisman which brings motion to motionless causes Shendu to scream out as parts of his body turns into stone.

**"Sebaku Kyuu"** (Desert Coffin!)

Gaara's sand wraps around Shendu, holding him with immense strength Shendu can not longer overcome with the Ox Talisman

**"Sabaku Sousou" **(Desert Funeral!)

The sand collapses with immense force crushing the Demon Sorcerer of Fire into pulp, spraying out from the sides like juice from a rapidly crushed grape. All that remains is the splattered liquid which ignites into smokeless red flame. The stone talismans ejected from the demon also ignite into white flames and crumble into vanishing ash.

"Woah! That was a great fight, Hinata. I never thought you would use words like that."

Hinata turns, her face burning red, at the face of her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Naruto-kun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Library**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Archmage manages to blast Demona and the Magus to ground, but Malik proves to be a bigger problem. Finally, the Archmage is force to release a magical shock wave from his body to throw the boy clear across the room.

"I will not be stopped. You Demona prevented me from obtaining the Phoenix Gate the first time and helped your former mate and leader defeat me! You Magus got in the way of my conquests. I will no longer be denied! I will destroy you traitors!"

"I don;'t think so."

The Archmage turns to see a young man with strange blue eyes and spiky blond hair. In his hand is knife, no bigger than a pocket knife. The Archmage laughs at boy and prepares another attack, not knowing that the boy can see the lines of destiny flowing across his form. The boy's knife moves with a speed beyond human and there is a pause.

The Archmagus's existence ends.

The boy puts on a pair of goggles turns to leave, but Malik calls out to him.

"How are you? I like to know the name of the man who saved our asses."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" says the alternate version of Naruto, "On this world, I am Naruto Nanaya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magia Mall - Food Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last members of the invaders are the Shitennou (Four Heavenly Kings) of the Dark Kingdom, but they not only face Senshi, but other fighters that were in Food Court at the beginning of the attack.

**"NEMESIS FLAME!!"**

Jadeite fires blasts of black flame from the palms of his hands that spiral before homing on to there target, the warrior miko Senshi of Mars.

**"MARS FIRE HEAVEN!"**

Rei appears above Jadeite and fires a shower of white flame arrows. The air pierce the former leader of Dark Kingdom's Far-Eastern Division and causes his body to ignite into smokeless white flame.

**"CROSS PALING!!"**

Alex Walker's strange silvery arm composed of the divine substance Innocence fires volleys of rod-shaped energy palings; these laser stakes are made of hard-light Innocence energy. They are the ultimate vampire killers in his world and cause of the demonic creature immense pain as they impale Jadeite's back. The holy nature causes the white flames to burn threw and ignite the palings like divine magnesium flares.

Impaled by a hundred white flames, Jadeite's body explodes into ash and dark grey fragments.

**"FALLING STARS!"**

Nephrite raises his hands and air above the group warps into a black star lite sky. Suddenly, dark blue-purple meteorites rain down at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter is able to avoid the shower with the help of Xander "Onigumo" Harris' elastic tentacles.

**"JUPITER FOREST DRAGONS!"**

Nephrite barely avoids the immense dragons of lightning, then he hears a voice above him. He turns to see Onigumo on the ceiling with his right arm moved into the dark purple armor of a demon with three claws.

**"DEMON SUMMON THUNDER ARM!" **

The lightning dragons are pulled into the arm surrounding Nephrite with rivers of magical and electrical energy. The claws glow, the release a beam of energy that shoots into Nephrite's stomach. The beam burns threw the dark warrior tearing him in half! The lighting dragons then collapse in one beam, crushing and blasting the two halves into ash.

**"CRYSTAL RAIN FIRE!"**

Zoisite releases a shower of razor sharp crystals from the air, each on covered in demonic purple flames, but Rushuna Tendo and Xander Elric avoid the thin spears. Zoisite fires two immense blasts of energy, but the two avoid the attacks again even with the ground covered in burning crystals.

Suddenly, the alchemist Xander tosses one of the crystals at Zoisite's own face using his automail hand. He dodges the crystal, but the shot from one of Rushuna's revolvers shatters it into tiny shards that cut the side of his face. It also also forces him to close his eyes. When he opens them to see the people that maimed his face, Xander blurs past her with his automail arm in sword form. The blade goes threw the torso in a high speed slash that cuts Zoisite in half at the waist. With this near fatal injury, the spell he constructed to protect himself from the senshi's bullets fails and one blessed round forms a hole in Zoisite's fore head.

**"SILVER ECLIPSE KISS!!"**

Kunsite stands like a noble Arabian Prince with his sword drawn. He stands form even with one arm destroyed by Sailor Moon's attack and his body covered in burns and small cuts from Usagi and Sakura's numerous attacks.

Kunsite notices the other Kings have fallen and raises his remaining arm.

The battles suddenly end as the group watches as the remains of the three kings sublimate into black mist and flow into his body. The ashes of the various youma that have not completely vanished are also absorbed rapidly.

Suddenly, in a burst of green, grey, and black fluid, Kunsite's lost arm completely regenerates.

They watch as Kunsite's body grows and turns pitch black, shredding his clothing. His long hair grows longer, turning silver white and spiky, and his fingers become claws. The sword in her hand melds with his arm to become a long blade extending from the arm. His teeth become fangs, his ears become tapered, and the whites of the eyes (sclera) turn as black as the skin. The irises turn a silver color that glows gold like the moon and the pupils become ovals almost slits. On his back four black feathery wings emerge and on his forehead four polished green gemstones appear, one of Jadeite, one of Nephrite, one of Zoisite, and one of Kunsite.

"What the hell are you??" asks Usagi

_**"I am the Metaria King, the true darkness of the four heavenly kings."**_ says the creature with all four voices of the Shitennou speaking as one, _**"I am the new master of the Youma and your destruction."**_

Suddenly, there is a blast of white light. Queen Serenity has arrived and stands next to Headmaster Ranma. The tiny crystal in her hand releases a powerful white energy blast that burns the Mataria King like sunlight hitting a weak vampire.

_**"It's too late, Queen Serenity. The Council's key to victory is now in out hands. I will see you again on the day of the Council's victory and your deaths."**_

The white flames flare and the Mataria King's black form begins to crumble into ash. The last things to burn away are the black feather angel wings and black bones, leaving behind the four gemstone. As the crystal's beam dies and white flames cease, the four gem shatter. The four corpses of family used as sacrifices to summon the Shitennou appear, dead beyond hope of resurrection.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Pyramid**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the depths of the Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra rises from his position on a raised platform. The Eight Demon Sorcerers also rise from there positions, but the Archmage is dead. The four heavenly kings slump to the ground as the ghost-like image of Metaria King appears behind them.

"Interesting." says Tso Lan, "This technique allowed us to channel thirty percent of your power to create clones within Magia's walls. Our spirits traveled threw a small crack in astral plane and merged with the transformed sacrifices. Yet, the Archmage was killed as a spirit."

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception target a person's existence not just there bodies." says a voice from the shadows, "We have much to fear from those users."

A tall muscular man walks in with long hair and cold cruel eyes. The Demon Sorcerers shiver in the presence of The Serpent of Akasha, Michael Roa Valdamjong. They know he could end there lives with flick, cutting the lines of life similar to the Mystic Eyes ability to cut lines of destiny.

"Do you have it, Drago?"

Drago appears from the shadow holding a book. The son of Shendu, is a more human-like dragon that wears a black, sleeveless leather jacket with a flame design and red sash. He's suppressing the Demon Chi of the Eight because his larger form, possessing traits of all the other demons, is much too large and energy consuming. The last thing he remembers before awakening in a destroyed town was fighting his father after dragging Shendu into the Netherworld. He was found by Mumm-Ra who granted him a rank greater than his family.

"They didn't realize the attacks by Metaria King and my family was a distraction. Even the Archmage was a distraction, so I could retrieve the book's information."

He opens the book to reveal a complex language resembling runes. He runs his hands over the symbols and they glow green and change. The old words vanish and are replaced by the new.

"They didn't realize that hidden inside this old low security book was the key to Deeper Well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leaving**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a stressful day after the battle with the Demon Sorcerers and Youma, but after a couple more days the mission to the magical city of Magia is complete.

Cordelia has drawn up a hundred page magical contract detaining many issues from transport of medical and food between colonies, the construction of Magian Seaport in Sunnydale, Magitek research, transport of magical books and items, and some regulations.

They are bringing home many items they purchased in Magia with gold supply. Most of the items are sealed in scrolls thanks to Tenten, while the other larger items are either stored on the buses or there attached trailer. The most important items purchased are two new enhanced buses to replace the old Sunnydale built battle bus.

The first bus painted white and black is called the "Avatar of Light and Darkness" and the second painted dark red and white is called "Heart and Mind, Blood and Soul". Xander Elric and the people at Magitek labs helped construct the buses, while others handle charms and old bus they arrived in was deconstructed and used in the creation of the new vehicles using Amestris Alchemy.

"Is everything Ready?" asks Cordelia

"This is the list." says Anko, handing the leader a sheet of magical paper.

**Cordelia Bus Alpha "Avatar of Light and Darkness" **

**4 Groups Passengers: 33**

**Leader(s): Cordelia Chase**

**Avatar Group**

Cordelia Chase/Azula, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Aang, and Katara

**Ninja Group**

Anko Mitarashi, Temari of the Desert, Tenten, Sheena Fujibayashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Gaara of the Desert, Kiba Inuzuka (+Akamaru), Shino Aburame (+Insects), Neji Hyuuga, and Kankuro of the Desert.

**Senshi Group**

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Rushuna Tendo, Tsukasa, and Sakura Kinomoto

**Hogwarts Group**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovergood, and Lavender Brown

**Cordelia Bus Beta "Heart and Mind, Blood and Soul"**

**5 Groups Passengers: 37**

**Leader(s): Kishi Urahara and Ceres Victoria**

**Soul Group**

Kishi Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoun, Nel Tu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Botan, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Dani Phantom, and Ganju Shiba. and Momo Hinamori.

**Blood Group**

Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, Riku Miyagusuku, and Kyuzou

**Future Group**

Ripley, Hepzibah, Arshes Nei, Kiyone Makibi, Aeka Jurai, and Sesami

**Sins**

Monet Y C M T St. Croix, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, Sloth, and Schmendrick

**Youkai**

Kagura, Kanna, Kirara, Hachiemon, Koga, Myoga, and Carrot Glace

**Diplomats**

San and Wolf Brothers, and Kira

The Hogwarts group is an interesting addition. They are going to Sunnydale to find a version of Albus Dumbledore and get more information before they go to England threw the Magian Sea. The other additions include a large number of male ninja to got with there large collection of Konoha kunoichi and another Shinigami Momo Hinamori who has joined the other Shinigami.

The last addition was the Diplomats, Princess Mononoke San and her wolf brothers, the seer demoness that resembles Cordelia's old form Kira, and Sesami who wanted to stay with Aeka , Washu, and land Seto.

"Any news from the other Xanders or the Queens?"

"The Queen are still setting up relationships with other colonies. Queen Serenity will keep in touch with Usagi and the other senshi, as she does with all her daughters.

It was interesting to learn there were other versions of the Sailor Senshi in Magia ranging from elemental youkai to fairy princesses to fantasy world warriors, including the wife of Headmaster Ranma Asakura.

"The Xanders will be busy for several months, but they may come to Sunnydale after there missions. It's going to be freaky with four Xanders walking around."

"I'm still freaking about that Seer."

The different versions of Xander could become a new source of chaos in Sunnydale. When they left, Xander was already being chased by many human, youkai, and other beautiful humanoids.

"What about this?" says Anko handing over a third sheet.

There is also a third smaller Bus containing group of women changed by Halloween linked by seiyuu (Japanese voice actor) Megumi Hayashibara, who provides the voice for the anime characters they dressed as and became. When this group learned the two Sunnydale Buses were going to California, they decided to join them with hopes of reaching the Nexus colony Sunnydale or even the machine city Machina.

The first is a twenty three year woman standing five foot six with a slender (but well-proportioned) build, green eyes and deep violet hair. The woman's unique clothing consists of a pair of bright yellow shorts / hot pants help in place via suspenders, a matching high-collared vest, and a red sweater slung low on her arms and tied at her midriff. Thigh-high hose and low boots complete her outfit.

Faye Valentine is a self-centered, greedy, conniving, con-woman. She is also a person without a past and originally had no idea what her past was. Her earliest memories were being awakened from cold sleep three years ago and of being told she'd been frozen for over fifty years after a serious accident of some sort. Promptly saddled with an enormous debt (300,028,000 woolongs to be exact), Faye fled and has been on the run ever since.

Faye's memory slowly came back to her and she remembered who she is (or more accurately -- was). Born in 1994, an orbital shuttle accident in 2014 resulted in Faye being placed in cold sleep. She was un-thawed in 2068, her injuries fully healed, but her memories totally gone. Dr. Bacchus, the man who brought her back, named her Valentine, and in an attempt to bilk her for all he could get saddled her with the 300 million woolong debt (Modern Pre-Halloween equivalent: 2.78 million USD)

The woman who became Faye Valentine was a coma patient in a local hospital. Her name was F. Valentino and her costume was her unique dye job and a Valentine with an odd picture of a fairy. She was con artist like Faye, but one her victims turned out to be involved with organized crime. Next thing she knew, she was thrown off a bridge into a near frozen river with her legs covered in chains. She was rescued by homeless man, but the extremely cold water and lack of oxygen placed her in a coma.

She now goes North looking for better deals and more money, unable to stand the magical contracts and truth serums of Magian Society.

The second woman is a sixteen year old girl standing four foot ten with a small busty form, blue-gray eyes and long red hair done in a Chinese pigtail She's dressed in a red Chinese shirt, black pants tied at the waist and ankles, and tai-chi slippers. She also carries a huge back pack despite her size.

Ranko Saotome was once another version of martial arts prodigy Ranma Saotome, main protagonist in the anime and manga series Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi. As Ranma, he was the heir to the Saotome school of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu Kempo and was cursed at Jusenkyo to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water and revert to male with hot. He was engaged to multiple women and fought many powerful opponents from pest Tatewaki Kuno and rival Ryoga Hibiki to brutal fighter Ryu Kumon, ki-manipulating dragon prince Herb, and the powerful Phoenix King Saffron.

Ranko is no longer the female half of Nyannichuan (Spring of the Drown Girl) and doesn't possesses Nannichuan (Spring of the Drowned Boy) curse, she is now one hundred percent female in body and is slowly changing in mind.

Ranko's history differs from the other Ranmas at a point after the Saffron battle and the failed wedding with Akane. Another possible cure for there Junsenkyo curses in the form of mystical artifact in the hands of Pansuto Taro. Taro was demanding Ranma and the others force Happosai to change his name from the embarrassing Pantyhose to something more impressive, but Happosai refused not wanting his Ranma-chan to vanish.

During a massive battle for the artifact, it was activated separating the curse forms from the the originals. That separated a giant panda from Shonmaonichuan-cursed father Genma, a Chinese duck from Yazunchuan-cursed male amazon warrior Mousse, a black piglet from Heitowennchuan-cursed rival Ryoga Hibiki, and a cat from Maonchuan-cursed Amazon Warrior Shampoo.

The appearance of the one hundred percent feline forced her and her male twin into the feral feline berserker state of the nekoken (cat fist) and caused them to attack each other out of fear.

The artifact also separated Taro from his Shayuinichuan (Spring of Drowned Octopus) enhanced Niuhomanmaorennchuan (Spring of Drowned Yeti-riding-Bull-carrying-Crane-and-Eel) curse, creating a giant chimera was then possessed by the artifact.

When Ranma and Ranko awoke a week later, they learned the monster had destroyed most of Nerima and killed many of Ranma's parents, friends, fiancees, and rivals. They hunted the monster and eventually killed it at the cost of Ranma's life. That left a homeless Ranko to wander alone.

She awoke in this world and followed the mages to Magia hoping they would help her regain a male form before the transformation effected her mind. A problem since without Jusenkyo magic, the male personality and memories is left in a female brain. A problem not suffered by the animal curses, as there brains couldn't handle the human minds leaving them normal animals.

Unable to find the magic she needs, she's now going to Sunnydale in search of adventure. She also doesn't want to deal her "brothers", the other Ranma versions such as Headmaster Asakura and Fighting Chef Ranma which depress her.

The third member of the Valentine Bus looks like a cute harmless fifteen year old girl standing five foot one with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She does have two unique features, small fangs and a third eye.

Pai Ayanokoji is the last of Sanjiyan Unkara, a race of three eyed humanoids thought to be gods and demons in there world. The Sanjiyan Unkara possesses immortality, eternal youth, and the ability to manipulate magical forces and summon spirits. They even have ability to absorb the soul of a human transforming them into the indestructible guardians known as Wu. Pai is the last since her fiancee Shiva, also as Kaiyanwang (Demon Eyed King) went insane and destroyed the Holyland, a pocket dimension accessed in the Chinese Kunlun mountains near Tibet

She has learned many spells in Magia, but she seeks her beloved Wu Yakumo. She found Yakumo Fujii, the son of her friend Professor Fujii, when she was looking to become human. After he was badly injured by Pai's bird spirit Takuhi, she transformed him into her Wu and they both sought to gain humanity. She hopes to find leads at the center of the Hallow World, Sunnydale.

The fourth member is a hyper looking and quite attractive teenager with a shapely build, pale skin, green eyes, and red/magenta hair that falls to her knees. She wearing casual clothing with red Converse sneakers and a pair of mechanical "cat ears".

Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume is a very unique girl that started her life a house cat.

Kyuusaku Natsumi was the husband of of Akiko Natsumi, the president of Mishima Heavy Industries. He was also Mishima's chief scientist, and an expert in the field of biotechnology. He was quite successful, until he discovered that Mishima intended to use his inventions for military purposes, so he grabbed his son Ryuunosuke, and his latest android creation (Model NK-1124) and left.

Akiko, who is overprotective and vengeful to an extreme, sent out her two office ladies Arisa and Kyoko in the Poison-1, a ground-attack craft to get them back. The pair managed to loose their quarry in a automobile junkyard, but not before spraying the area with a rain of cannon shells. Fortunately they didn't hit either Kyuusaku or Ryuunosuke. Unfortunately they did hit the cat that Ryuunosuke had just found.

Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume is the result of that cat's brain being placed in the Model NK-1124 body. Nuku Nuku is kind, friendly, and playful, and is always trying to help out others. She still possesses cat like mannerisms even with her brain enhanced by the android body (how else can you explain human level intelligence from a house cat brain).

Atsuko woke in a house full of cats in clothing of an older and far larger woman. A cynical crazy cat lady who spent her days complaining on environmental issues, but never left the house. Halloween literally transformed her into a cat in human form and an eternal optimist look on life.

She's leaving Magia because despite the numerous Magitek upgrades, she doesn't feel comfortable in the magic city and seeks the more technological North. She also hopes to make new friends and perhaps find versions of her brother and father.

The fifth member of the Valentine Bus is a fourteen year old girl with an average slim build, red eyes, pale skin, and light blue hair. She's dressed in a blue and white Japanese school uniform with two sets of ID in her pocket, one for Tokyo-3 HS and other for NERV.

The Rei Ayanami, First Child and former pilot of the Evangelion Unit 00, of the Valentines possesses the memories of the First and Second Rei, but not the Third that caused Third Impact. This Rei remembers being murdered by Naoko Akagi in 2010 and dying a second time when she sacrifices herself and Unit 00 to destroy Armisael

She has read the Files how the third Rei died, but she will never die that way. She no longer possesses an Evangelion Unit and appeared at a private school with a human soul instead of the soul of Lilith. She possesses the ability to generate the AT (Absolute Terror) Fields, the near impenetrable force fields, but only for brief moments, and has even learned to shatter the fields of others, causing there corporeal forms to dissolves.

Now she travels North with the strange collection of friends she has made to find answers to questions she doesn't know how to ask. She also hope to find Shinji, Asuka, Misato, and other people from her world which she could not find in Magia.

The sixth member is Achika Masaki, which shocked Aeka and Sesami. She is a version of Tenchi's mother from a different time line. In that time line, other versions of Aeka, Sesami, Washu, Ryoko, and Mihoshi were watching there beloved Tenchi Masaki's home movies when Tenchi's mother and Tenchi himself began to fade away.

In Achika's world, they learned that the evil energy entity Kain had escaped his Galaxy Police prison and traveled back in time to get revenge on the Jurain royal family that helped the GP capture him. There counterparts, Ryoko, and Mihoshi traveled back in time to rescue Tenchi's parents from Kane.

In the end, Achika awoke her Juraian power and summoned the legendary Lighthawk wings to destroy Kane. It also turns out that it was the release of that energy in her world, that lead to her death when Tenchi was still a young child.

She awoke in this world far stronger and possessing the seed of Jurain Space Tree bonded to her. She learned that Washu and Lady Seto are in Sunnydale and hopes that they can help her grow her own tree from the seed. She also wants to be with her "family" and hopes to find versions of her other family members including her son Tenchi Masaki.

The seventh member is a cute busty fourteen year old girl standing five foot one with green eyes and dark blue/purple hair. She's dressed in a tight black shirt and shorts with a loose gold edge white shirt, a wide belt, red and yellow sandal/sneakers, and leather fingerless gloves. She also wears a yellow bandanna and has several red balls attached, one on the bandanna and one on her jacket.

Lime may look human, but she's a marionette, a type of female android (gynoid) produced on Terra Two since the planet had no women. The planet's population are male clones of the six men that survived a homicidal computer on the Colony spaceship. She is a special type of marionette containing a Maiden circuit, a device that grants them the ability to gain human level personality and emotions. She and her sisters were meant to replace the sole surviving female colonist who was being held by the computer on the dialect space ship. In the end, they all escaped and became human when the woman Lorelei was able to produce female clones (why they couldn't copy the male X chromosome to produce a female, it'll never know).

She's a very outgoing, happy, hyper, fast, powerful, loving marionette, and cares deeply for her master Otaru. The reason she is leaving Magia is to find a Otaru in nexus city Sunnydale or the machine city Machina. She also has problems with a magic based society since even with Magitek protection and power converter, the magic fields give her marionette body problems.

**"OH SHIT!"** says Cordelia

"What!?" asks Anko

"Did you look at the last two additions to the Valentine Bus!?"

**Valentine Bus**

**1 Group Passengers 8**

Leader: Faye Valentine

Fay Valentine, Ranko Saotome, Pai Ayanokoji, Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume, Rei Ayanami, Achika Jurai, Lime, Lina Inverse, and The Luggage 4.

Anko pales at the last two names.

The first is a seventeen year old woman standing five foot one with red-brown eyes and long wild hair a shade light red-brown that looks orange. The petite woman is dressed a yellow top, red pants, boots, gloves, jeweled shoulder armor, and a long dark cape with a dark pink underside. She also wears large red stone jewelry and carries a sword despite clearing wearing the outfit of a young sorceress.

Lina Inverse, Bandit-Killer, Dragon-Spooker, and so-called Enemy of All Living Things. Lina Inverse was the daughter of a retired sorceress and her swordsman companion and left there home village after graduating the magic academy for money, adventure, and to escape her sister, the divine swords-woman Luna Inverse. She had many adventures earning her the name Bandit Killer and was joined by many odd companions. At first it was her rival Naga the White Serpent, but after the busty loon left, she later joined by highly skilled swordsman Gourry Gabriev and his sword of light, the magical princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, and the dark hero chimera Zelgadis Graywords

In her first Major adventure, she destroyed a fragment of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo, lord of all mazoku (demon race) in her world, who had been sealed in the eyes of blind Rezo, the Red Priest. She destroyed the fragment using a spell of her own creation, the Giga Slave, a spell that draws power from the creator of the four world, the creator of the Mazoku (Demon Race) and Shinzoku (Divine Race), the Lord of Nightmares. She also defeated a clone of Rezo in the black magic capital Sairagg.

In her second Major adventure, she was reunited with her friends and gained a new ally in the Trickster Priest Xellos. She defeated many mazoku including the traitor Gaav, the demon dragon king, and Hellmaster Philbrizzo, the two of the five mazoku lords that serve Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. She badly injured Gaav with her second creation, the Ragna Blade, leaving him to be killed by the master manipulator Philbrizzo, and she used the Giga Slave to summon the Lord of Nightmares herself to stop Hellmaster Philbrizzo who wanted to use the Giga Slave to destroy all of existence.

In her third Major adventure, she traveled to new lands. The Mazoku lords erected a barrier to keep shinzoku from interfering with there plans, trapping people inside the barrier. When Philbrizzo died, his section of the seal shattered and allowed people to explore new lands. It was there that Lina defeated the mazoku/ryuzoku (demon race/dragon race) hybrid Valgaav and Ruby Eye Shabranigdo's equivalent from another world known as Darkstar. After that adventure, the group went there separate ways and Lina was taking Gourry to her village to see her parents.

Then she woke in Halloween world surrounded by monsters, which made her angry. Something extremely bad since Lina is the undisputed master of Fireball and Dragon Slave - a nuclear level black magic spell that draws power from Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. She found a home in Magia, but after several incidents which made the Queens glad that the main city structure was near indestructible, she's going north to look for the other members of her group.

Magia gave her a special chest containing enough Dragon Cuisine to feed a family for a year and feed Lina Inverse for a month. The chefs in Magia are willing to deliver food once the Magian sea port is built, anything to keep the dragon spooker out of Magia.

There is another reason Lina makes the Queen worry. The magic of the Slayers World is shamanistic, getting it's power from spirits. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water spells get there powers from nature spirits and white magic gets power from themselves (inner power) and divine sources, but black magic draws power from dark emotions and Mazoku. When Lina killed Gaav and Philbrizzo, the spell that drew energy from them stopped working. Since Lina can use Dragon Slave, at least a fragment of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo must exist on this world, and the same is true for many of her black magic spells.

The other name belongs to a non-humanoid creature. One of four terrifying versions that exist in the magical city of Magia

The Luggage is a large chest made of sapient pearwood - a magical, intelligent plant which is nearly extinct, impervious to magic, and only grows in a few places outside the Agatean Empire of Disc World, generally on sites of very old magic. Discworld itself is a very magical planet with the planet itself being flat sitting on the backs of four giant elephants standing on the back of a giant sea turtle flying threw space. It can A wooden chest with the ability to produce hundreds of little legs protruding from its underside and can move very fast if the need arises, big white sycamore teeth, a red mahogany tongue, and no respect for normal dimensions (outside and within). It has been described as "half suitcase, half homicidal maniac"

These four versions of The Luggage were created from the luggage of four people who were in a place of mass transit during the Halloween event and whose owners became people from Discworld. The infamous number 4 is the most feared, not only for being the Japanese unlucky 4 / Shi / Death, but because this version survived a Boeing Seven Forty Seven fiery destruction during Halloween, ate a thousand monsters, and ate several people in Magia.

For some reason it has become attached to Lina Inverse like a fateful pet and Lina tolerates it saying that if It starts humping her leg, she'll fire a Dragon Slave down it's throat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Wastelands**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kyubi no Kitsune free of Naruto Uzumaki is now an Arrancar calling himself Zorro Nueve Colas (Zorro de las Nueve Colas "Fox of the Nine Tails") walks threw the Southern wasteland destroying all monsters and warriors he encounters.

"Are you Kyubi?" comes a voice from the shadows.

"I was once known as Biju-ou Kyubi no Kitsune. Now I am Zorro Nueve Colas." says Zorro turning to face his potential opponent.

The humanoid that emerges from the shadows of the dead trees looking like a fifteen year old standing five foot nine, a hundred thirty five pounds with spiky white hair, white skin, and gold eyes with black sclera (whites). He also has a hole in his chest nearly hidden by his kimono and small part of a red-striped reptilian mask made of a bone-like substance on the left side of his face.

His outfit consists of a black kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono), a white kimono and hakama (pants), and a black obi sash. He also wears a black haori with a white skull symbol on the back. The skull as red markings on one side and the Japanese number of one. He also carries a huge sword resembling a butcher knife, five point seven feet in length with a black ribbon extending from the hilt.

"They call me Ogihci." says the Arrancar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 15: CHASER AND CHASED Part 5B **

**- Magia Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Ranma Asakura is from Spirit of Kings - A Ranma/Shaman King multicrossover

Xander Elric is from Fullmetal X - another BTVS Halloween crossover. Fullmetal Alchemist

Onigumo is from X v X: Cosplay Chaos - another BTVS Halloween crossover. Inuyasha.

Alex Walker is from X Gray Man - another BTVS Halloween crossover. D. Gray-Man.

Penance/Penny and X23/Rina Logan are from Penny's Mutant Meals, my addition to Red Witch's Misfit series (X-Men: Evolution x GI Joe)

Naruto Nanaya is from my Naruto x Tsukihime Lunar Legend Crossover Nanaya Legacy.

Fighting Chef Ranma is a weird story idea I have. Think Sanji from the anime One Piece and the others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 16: CHASER AND CHASED Part 6**

**- REUNION Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Apocalypse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Apocalypse, Greek word meaning "lifting of the veil", is a term applied to the disclosure to certain privileged persons of something hidden from the majority of humankind. Today the term is often used to refer to the end of the world, which may be a shortening of the phrase apokalupsis eschaton which literally means "revelation at the end of the æon, or age".

The revelation occurred October 31, 1997, Halloween Night, when the world was transformed. It's meaning was the end of the old wold and an end to humanity

Normal humans have reached there end, but from there ashes new groups of people have risen. The new environment of Halloween World has granted what was once homo sapiens new abilities.

Some people are born with magical powers, the ability to manipulate reality and generate phenomenon using methods beyond normal scientific limits. These includes born witches and wizards, and mostly come from the original hundreds of witches created Halloween night. They also include magical creatures like the various forms of elves and fairy.

These people draw energy from either inside themselves, from the world's energy flows, or the numerous spiritual creatures in the case of shamanistic magic. The countless nature spirits, both natural and generated by Halloween provide power for elemental spells, while personal and divine sources provide energy for curative/healing White Magic. Chaotic and Destructive Black Magic draws it's power from demons and darker, more primal emotions.

Some people are born with great spiritual powers. The transformation of the world has increased the spiritual density of the average person, that they can see and interact with spirits. Some living people have learned to manipulate there spiritual power to protect the living and spiritual worlds, while the dead become Shinigami (soul reapers) to cleanse the corrupted spirits known as Hollows and other evil spirits. Many people in many countries have returned to shamanism, bonding with the spirits of nature and the dead to fulfill the dreams of both worlds.

There are super-humans - meta-humans, mutants, gen-actives, mutates, and enhanced. People who possess superpowers based on comic books, video games, and movies. Most of them are X-Men, Spidermen and Kryptonians that were not killed during the first month after the Halloween event. They are people born with powers such as Superpower manipulation (the ability to bestow, mimic, negate, or sense powers) and personal physical powers like healing factors, superhuman strength, and superhuman speed.

These powers are based on there own biology, written into there genes at a genetic level.

There are those who possess psychic powers ranging from telepathy and telekinesis to manipulating fundamental forces or reality such as magnetic and gravity manipulation. They range from Jedi and Sith Lords to Anime style Espers. They are also very common due to man's desire to know what others are thinking and can be dangerous as the Mcgee family of pyrokinetics (flame manipulators) proved when they nearly wiped out a military base.

There are the Fighters who can manipulate there available energies to reach superhuman levels. They are legendary martial artists who manipulate the ki and the ki of the world around them to jump high and throw balls of energy. There are the benders who can each manipulate one of the four elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water - used one of four styles of combat. There are also many shinobi, ninja that can use there physical energy for superhuman acts (taijutsu) and combine there physical and mental/spiritual energies to create elemental attacks (ninjutsu) and genjutsu (illusions).

There are the youkai. These are people who have crossed over from being creatures with there spirits limited by there physical form to creatures who bodies are only limited by there spirits. They also range from the human forms of Henge such as Kitsune (fox), Inu (dog), Tanuki (raccoon dog), Tengu (crow), and Ookami (wolf), to incarnations of elements and emotions such as anger-based Oni (orges) and lust based succubi of Western demonology.

There are also people that possess superhuman mental faculty and knowledge-based abilities. These people have denied there spiritual sides and instead gained the ability to be wrench wenches, mad scientists, and inventors. There "powers" is the advance technology created and used by them, and appears indivisible from magic.

The last type of people are those who do not develop special abilities themselves, but possess partnership with powerful entities that they can summon. These include various monsters (Mon) including fully sentient Pokemon and Digimon, summoned creatures from fantasy stories, and even Shadow Dragons, dark monsters, born in the sea and live in sky feeding on humans that eventually merge with there users to create the Virgin Princesses, the Goddesses of the Shadow Dragons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Higher Existence**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The City is immense. An immense collection of classic Japanese, modern American, and old European homes with white luxury hotels and castles of Scottish Lords and ancient Daimyos. The City surrounds a maze of white buildings in the center, which are separated by a circular wall.

Outside of The City, an entire relatively pristine wilderness of soothing grass, great blue skies and small animals. There are majestic trees look a thousand years old and crystal clear rivers that have not been touched by human pollution.

In the distance is a mountain range reaching into the shinning white clouds.

Standing in the fields is a tall man with wide shoulders, dark tan skin, flowing snow white hair reaching his shoulders, and pale blue eyes that shine like crystals. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with a golden cross hanging from his neck, a golden sash around his waist, gold-and-white bands on his wrists, and gold ties around the ankles. He also has huge feathery pure white wings on his back.

Next to him is an elderly man with a bald head and a long gray mustache and braided beard. He wears the shikakusho (garment of the dead), the uniform of the shinigami (soul reapers) consisting of a white shitagi (short-sleeved undergarment), a black kosode and hakama, and a white hakama-hime (sash). He also wears a white haori like a cape with a Chrysanthemum symbol and a number one kanji inside a rhombus on his back.

"Michael Aurelius." says the old Shinigami.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. It's good to see you again" says the angel, "How are thinks at the Academy?"

"I founded the first academy a thousand years ago and I founded the second, a month ago. All things considered, it has developed faster than expected and this time I can avoid the mistakes of the first time."

"Not all of the Death Gods are like you and the your original students" says Michael, "The Death Note shinigami are predators that feed off the lives of humans and the shinigami of the Elemental Countries has more in common with an Arrancar, devouring souls."

"The Death Note users can now only write of those who die and can no longer cause events leading to deaths. They are also changing from the ghoulish monsters into more human forms." says Yamamoto-Genryusai, "The Death God deity of the ninja has been given control over the reformed Arrancar and Vizard armies. This version only devoured there souls to absorb there spiritual energies releasing there cleansed soul into the next life."

"What of the Named?"

The Named are characters associated with death are also commonly named or nicknamed "Shinigami" or Angel of Death. This named perception has resulted in these people developing the spiritual powers of a shinigami, enabling them not only to kill, but literally send there souls into the after life.

"Suigintou Rozen is sadistic, spiteful, and arrogant, but she has developed a desire to be strongest in her Division. She has a lot of potential. Kyral Mekirel reminds me of Kaname Tosen, he is blind but possesses the skills of an assassin. Due Maxwell is... excitable. Terry Sanders Jr has a lot of bad luck, but he's improving with his confidence. The two versions of Walter C. Dornez are very helpful despite there differences."

Michael knows of the two versions of a member of the Hellsing Organization, and also as the retainer of the Hellsing family. One was a loyal member of Hellsing Organization, who was brainwashed by the vampire Nazi organization Millennium, but later proved his loyalty to stop them. The other was a real agent of Millennium who was defeated by Alucard, sniped by Heinkel Wolfe, and eventually destroyed by Hellsing forces.

"Emma, Koemma, Izanami, and the other death deities will give there support."

"That Gamma Akutabi is disturbing. He resembles 6th Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and the fact that the fictional series he comes from was written by the same author as the one myself comes from doesn't help."

"This is a new world. The Soul Society holds the souls of dead until they are ready to ascend to the heavens or reincarnate. The Pantheon holds the deities of the old and new world. The shinigami transport the souls and the angels guide them. This is Reikai - the Spirit World."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lower Existence**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An endless black sand desert with volcanic mountain ranges and rivers of fire and blood. Thick dark jungles and endless ancient forests. This is terrain of the lower existence.

It is a world filled with demons of the old world and youkai of the new world. Those that don't live in the forests, caves, and dark oceans, live in massive dark cities that mix feudal japan and unholy Gothic architecture littered with stone gargoyles and actual winged demons.

Standing on the tower of a dark citadel is a tall man with wide shoulders, light skin, flowing snow white hair reaching his shoulders, and pale golden eyes that shine like golden stars in heaven.. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with a silver ring hanging from his neck, a black sash around his waist, red-and-black bands on his wrists, and gold ties around the ankles. He also has three pairs of huge feathery pure white wings on his back.

Next to him is a a tall extremely beautiful woman with dark eyes, dark skin, and long platinum white hair reaching her waist and tied in a unique style. The woman also has a red six pointed star on her forehead and is dressed in a a black dress with dark ribbons.

"Greetings Morning star."

"Greetings Hild."

"Many demons are disappointed that the fallen human souls go straight into an automatic hell." says Damakaicho Hild, "The only way they can torture souls is if the fools make bargains."

"First rule when making a deal with the devil. Don't." says the First of the Fallen, "Souls whose karma has fallen to that level deserve to be destroyed by there sins. The sins committed in life corrode there souls until they are completely cleansed for reincarnation or that change into demons to punish the sinners."

"This world is divided." says Morning-star, "My land of Dark Eden, your demon city of Niflheim, the outer lands ruled by the Three Kings - Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi, the lands of the Aesland, and the forested lands of Daiyoukai (great youkai). It doesn't even include the lesser demons and smaller kingdoms, but it's a home for those who wished to leave the ningenkai (human world)."

Hild remembers her recent meeting with the Youkai Council. The Tengu (crows), Tanuki (raccoon dogs), Hebi (snakes), Mujina (badgers), Nekomata (cat sorcerers), Okami (wolves), and Inugami (dogs) were very hospitable with Japanese customs. What she didn't like was there close relationship with the Japanese divinity such as the Kitsune connection with Inari, the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success.

"This is a new world, Hild. This is the new Makai- the Demon World."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**En route to Sunnydale from North**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are almost home." says Buffy, " I never thought I would see the mouth of hell as home."

"I sure Joyce has been worried about and Xander about most of us." says Willow

"Thanks to Magia, she won't have to any more." says Buffy, "Those communications systems combined with Washu's technology means we will be able to stay in contact during these long missions."

"We managed to set up a contract with Machina and now have access to more advance and diverse technology which will allow Machina to grow." says Willow, "With our mystical resources, Magia will also grow. I hope Cordelia's Bus made it to that Magic Town."

"Willow. Your talking about Cordelia Chase, Queen C of Sunnydale High, who dressed as Azula, Warrior Princess of the Fire Nation."

"What!?"

The Bus Leader turn to the Orphans Group, where Toph Bei Fong is looking shocked sitting next to effeminate ninja boy Haku.

"That hearing of hers is scary." says Oz, "Not to saw Lucien's hearing isn't."

"What do you mean Azula is in Sunnydale?" demands Toph, while Haku places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I was hoping never to see that fire bending CENSORED again!"

"It's OK, Toph. Azula isn't the dominate personality, Cordelia is." says Janna.

"Which is only slightly better." says Willow

Buffy looks at her oddly.

"Xander isn't here to say it." says shinigami Willow Rukia Kuchiki.

"Many former enemies have become friends because there personality changed with the Halloween Event." says Buffy, letting a little of Selene come to the surface, "When my...Selene's major adventure began in the first movie she was dedicated to destroying all Lycans for the murder of her parents and saw Oz's character Lucien as the ultimate enemy. I the end he helped save the man I.... Selene loved."

"According to the Files, Lucien was never actually evil." says Willow, "but most my group was part of the Bad Guys. Gendo was a man who let an obsession with his late wife twist him into a soulless sociopathic monster. Crawford was the leader of a group of paranormal assassins. Kabuto was the spy and servant of the Big Bad Orochimaru, and Roberta was a ruthless soldier."

"Upper Half has a few Big Bads as well." says Dawn, "My character, Raven, was born to help her demon lord father Trigon escape his hell. Jio has Satan sealed inside him, who killed his best friend's parents. The adult version of Aerith's adopted son Sephiroth nearly wiped her world of life and was the one that murdered her."

Aerith hugs the confused Sephiroth causing the boy to relax in her motherly embrace.

"Don't forget about me, Dawn." says Priss, :"In my world, a group called Claymore created demonic warriors known as Youma to fight there wars, but they went out of control and started to attack the civilian population. My kind were created by fusing those Youma with humans. It means myself and the other Claymores are monsters with human heads."

"Priss." says Shiori

"It's not the same as a hanyou, Shiori." says Priss with a faint smile, "When a youma uses too much of there power they become Ascended Ones, the feared leaders of Youma. It's the fate of all Claymore to eventually become monsters, but before they do they can make arrangements to be killed."

"That's sick." says Jio Freed.

"For the most part, it isn't what you look like or what powers you possess, it's the mind and soul that controls those powers." says Remus

The other members of the Mon-Stars Group - Jill, Lilith, Amy, May, and Phil- grin that.

"You sound like PBS program." says Lilith.

Light remembers reading in a book of how one British group combined the pictures of many captured criminals and tried to discover the facial features of the common criminal. The person in the merged picture was actually far more attractive that normal.

"Judging people on there appearance alone is an injustice."

Misa hugs Light closer.

"Most people think I'm nothing more than a pretty face for selling there products" says Misa, "I proved that I had a brain, when I found my beloved Light and a thousand other times."

"How do you Sunnydale will react to us?" says Haku, indicating the Orphans.

"Sunnydale is very diverse." says Buffy, "We assimilate and adapt to everything to enhance our Colony's strength. You would probable end up with the other kunoichi."

"I'm a guy."

"Last time we checked, Sunnydale had mostly female ninja." says Buffy with a smirk, "Toph Bei Fong would be asked to help with construction since she's a master Earth and Metal Bender. Duo, you sad you worked in salvage, so HolyForge would be the best place. Hotaru would end up in the hospital with the other healers. Having the ability to heal with a touch isn't repulsive, it's on severe demand."

"I did want to become a Nurse." says Hotaru, "I guess I'm getting an early start."

"Anita would probably end up in Library or Files."

"Crap. Unlike my sisters, I'm not a big fan of books." says Anita. Especially not since she saw Yomiko Readmon's destructive power, when she destroyed the British Library.

"You have to admit with your powers, you would make the perfect guardian for a place filled with paper."

"When Gar and Aruruu get older they will probably end up working in environmental sector of the Washu Zone." says Buffy, "They both have an affinity for nature. Mukkuru would probable like the forest areas more than the city streets."

"What about me??" says Molly.

"I don't see anything specific about a super strength based mutant." says Buffy, "I don't see any specific future job."

"You expect us all to work." says Toph with a suspicious tone.

"No, but it's fairly predictable. The civilians resent those with powers who don't use there powers to help others, so I doubt you would live with them. You will end up placed with the groups you have most in common with." says Janna, "The people created by Halloween were characters in fictional universes that interacted with there environments. Other wise they would have been boring characters and wouldn't have been copied. Your not being ordered, your just predictable."

Suddenly, Gar begins to cry. Janna pulls out some formula.

"Very predictable."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Orphan Road Home, Starfire is feeding her daughter, while her husband watches.

"I wonder if we'll encounter more state alchemists." says Ryo Mustang sitting next to his pregnant wife Riza. "I can imagine a few people dressing like me and the runt."

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOME SO SMALL THEY GET STEPPED ON BY AN ANT!!!"**

Izumi and Al grab Edward and pull him back in there seat. Al has adapted to having a near human body once more. What's interesting is he has his old shell in storage, modified in an alchemic attack robot.

"It is disturbing." says Izumi, "There's that lunatic Zolf J. Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist, and Basque Grand, The Iron Blood Alchemist. There are people out there who would love that kind of destructive power. There are also people who could have dressed as Alchemist versions of themselves and now have Fullmetal's seal less abilities."

"There are also the other Homunculi." says Wrath, holding his mother Izumi close.

"Two different sets actually." says Robert, "There was an Anime version and manga version. I don't have all the details, but know they are different. In Mei-Chan's world, the Homunculi were lead by a man named Father, while you had that woman Dante."

"Makes me wonder how many of our old enemies are out there." say Nicholas D. Wolfwood, holding his wife's hand, "Halloween is a night people are suppose to be scary and a lot of our enemies were freaks."

He then sweat-drops as Vash manages to eat a entire box of donuts in less a minute.

"We all have friends and opponents." says Kira, "We just have even more friends and opponents on this world."

"What kind of enemies did you have?" asks Leon Garcia de Asturias, "I heard the Pokemon World was fairly peaceful."

"It is for the most part, but other than rivals we have organized crime. There were groups like the original Team Rocket, Hoenn crime syndicates Team Magma and Team Aqua, and Team Galactic of the Sinnoh." says Kira Darc, "I ended up facing a new two man group called Team Venom. Nastier than most since they actually murdered trainers and scientists. They also hold the infamous record of murdering four Officer Jennys and one Joy, which might as well be a crime against god and nature."

Suddenly, there is a loud rubbling sound. The groups look from Ed to Vash to the actually source of the sound, Aixis Iques.

"Are - you - functioning - well, -Axis" says Tres in an almost monotone.

"I'm starting to get hungry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Strawberry Dog II, Inuyasha and Ichigo are relaxing, while the others get in a long discussion. They have been doing a lot of relaxing since they dropped of the load of overpowered child mutants in Machina.

"The spiritual pressure of the world has been going up since Halloween. There's a theory, that a new Soul Society and a new Heuco Mundo are forming, but we can't confirm since we haven;t found any portals." says the serious looking Hitsugaya, "As we travel South, the spiritual pressure is increasing so we may be able to draw conclusions."

"It's causing a reaction." says Unryu, "Nearly everyone on earth possesses some spiritual awareness, allowing them to see and interact with spirits and spiritual creatures. Many human travelers I talked to are developing spiritual powers, either shinigami-like abilities like Orihime or Hollow abilities like Chad. I think one person I talked to was developing the ability to manipulate ambient spiritual particles."

"A new Quincy?"

"It is possible."

"Are they always this boring?" asks Inuyasha before Kagome yells "Osuwari" (Sit!)

"All the time." replies Ichigo, which earns him a kick from Karin.

"Whitey is really boring. He does all that paperwork, when Kenny just threatens another person to do it." says Yachiru

"Urahara was a scientist before he was exiled." says Jinta, "He can be boring if he actually starts talking about the past experiments.

"I prefer talking to someone boring, than that mad scientist Mayuri." says Hanataro

Unryu glares at the name, remembering the man who arranged his grandfather's death and then mutilated his soul for sick experiments.

**"HENTAI!"**

**SLAP!**

The group is distracted by Sango trying to make Miroku one with the floor.

The Miyazaki group ignores them and concentrates on the future. They can almost feel them approaching there destiny. As the spiritual pressure increases, they can feel there connections to the world around them growing.

The Regalia Group consisting of Mewtwo, Beatrix Kiddo, and Link are wondering how they ended up with another bunch of lunatics.

Mewtwo tries to concentrate on finding other Pokemon. He was surprised by Kira Darc, the best way to describe her is a bad-ass girl. The woman has trained her unique groups of enhanced Pokemon far beyond the limits of his original clone Pokemon. He hopes to find more Pokemon to populate this strange world and hopeful reduce the chaos and strife that ravages it.

Beatrix Kiddo is trying to meditate and clean her mind. She has been forced to deal with a lot of stress and worry about her daughter. She's also cleansing her spirit of any taint from her demon sword.

Link is polishing his mirror shield and what is one is mind is hard to tell.

The Darkness Group - Riku, Mana, and Kouichi - are reading threw the Files they got from Machina. Riku is reading about Kingdom of Hearts. Mana is reading about Yugioh and Yugioh GX, both the Anime and the Manga, as well as the card game. Kouichi is going threw the entire Digimon franchise, which includes five Anime series, half a dozen manga, a card game, and a selection of video games.

The Files even contain online manga and clips from the Anime, which was very weird for Koichi Kimura since he got to see an Anime version of himself as Duskmon, Velgmon, Lowemon, and KaiserLeomon. He's also disgusted with the amount of porno and the American dub Digimon Movie.

"Troublesome." says Shikamaru Nara .

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the "LMN Hexawheeler", L Lawliet, Mihael "Mello" Keehl, and Nate "Near" River are enjoying a snack as there machine drives on automatic.

L sits in a very odd position eat Machina Deserts finest cakes and tea so sweet it could kill a diabetic. He seems comfortable despite his odd position.

Mello is eating a large chocolate bar also stamped Machine Deserts.

Near is the oddest, hunched over while eating with one and solving a word puzzle with the other.

"A Klingon insult?"

"Hab SoSlI' Quch!" (your mother has a smooth forehead!)

"yIH ngaghwI!" (one who mates with tribbles!)

There is a pause and they wonder how they knew that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside "Machina Security Transport Van 6", Batou is driving while Motoko has a migraine. She was getting severe headache listening to the insane junk bot in a dog costume GIR, so she decided to remotely hack into GIR to shut him up. The problem was GIR's head is such as mess loaded with more viruses then actual programs, it caused the worse Cyberbrain migraine she has ever has.

"Are you feeling better?"

"The forty two viruses are gone, but my systems need time to recover." says Motoko, "I still don't understand how that pile of junk can work with a collection of incomplete programs and a hundred interacting viruses."

"It would explain why there so messed up, Major" says one of the Tachikoma threw the cyber links.

E-Lisa hugs the robot in the green dog suit causing the crazy thing to snuggle and go quiet.

"Do you wish to download anti-virus software into GIR?" transmits R.O.B.

"I would not advise that." says E-Lisa, "GIR is a a mixture of incompatible Irken technology and flawed software. The interactions of the viruses may be the only reason GIR is still functioning."

Motoko is tempted just to shove an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) grenade inside Irken junk bot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Blade Liger, Van Flyheight is also having a snack while going over the transport list.

"Exodus Mainframe with Cabala CPU and Cherubrim Processor. Interesting theme."

If he remembers correctly, the Exodus computer is designed to stop magical and demonic Cabala CPU actually resembles the Kabbalah Tree of Life and actually uses spiritual energy to repair any damage to the hardware using Amestris-style Alchemy.

"Configurable Cartilage Remover, Variable Necroscope, Resonant Viscera Cutter, Tumor Eliminator, Nanotech Probe, and Adaptable Nerve Scalpel. The latest in advance medical tools."

The Nanotech Probes are actually colonies of bionano - organic nanomachines- that spread threw the patient searching for target parameters and transmit data to the sensor pack. The Tumor Eliminator contain self-replicating bionano that use cancer cells as building materials. In both cases, when the energy reserves runs out, the bionano breaks down into simple proteins.

The Adaptable Nerve Scalpel is an expensive piece of hardware. It can be used to cut, connect, and manipulate nerves at a microscopic level and is used in reconnecting severed limbs and cybernetic enhancements.

"Hey! They have a couple dozen Omniwrenchs. I wonder if they would be willing to give me one."

The Omniwrench is one of the all in one tools built by Machina nanotechnology.

Van then pulls out a couple of bottles from his jacket. One is filled with tiny, oblong, golden pills marked Imenin and the other is filled with large, oblong, blue pills marked Rarfil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**En route to Sunnydale from South**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the violent adventures and trouble reaching Magia, the return to Sunnydale is actually peaceful with only half a dozen Demon and Hollow attacks

Inside Cordelia Bus Alpha "Avatar of Light and Darkness", the four groups are relaxing.

Cordelia is going over several books on Fire and Lightning based Magic. Zuko and Mai are making out which is slowly disturbing the acrobat Ty Lee. When Aang and Katara start to get close, Ty Lee gets up and wanders towards the back muttering about needing to get a date.

The Ninja Group is talking about there enhancements and there possible youkai connections.

"I'm not completely happy with having hebi-youkai (snake demon) blood." says Anko, "It makes me think of Orochimaru's twisted little experiments and I don't want to be known as that bastard's love child."

"Not all youkai are the same. Some are evil monsters and creatures of darkness, some are good healers and warriors of light, all of them are people." says Minato, "I remember a fellow Konoha ninja saying the something similar about the Iwa ninja during the War"

"I think I might have a little Kamaitachi (sickle weasel) blood." says Temari, "My summons have been treating me like one of the family recently."

"Hinata-same, you developed the same ability to manipulate ambient spiritual particles?"says Neji

"I managed to defeat the demon by using his own demonic energy." replies Hinata

"Then, I should be able to help you in your training." says Neji

"I'm not sure how I feel about having Tanuki (raccoon dog) blood." says Gaara, "I have lived long with my demon Ichibi no Shukaku, but I never thought I would actually gain youkai blood."

"I think my clan would love the idea." says Kiba, "Most of our clan techniques are about becoming more like our partners. Hell, we probably would have loved one of the controllable werewolf strains."

"I bet the council would have been divided." says Anko with a sneer, "Half would want us killed for being demon filth, the other half would want us breeding new bloodline limits."

"I was talking to Miss Granger" says Minato, "She showed me a set of spells involving sealing demons into children to create special bloodline abilities. If the Council got a hold of those books, Danzo would have sealed demons in every child he could get his hands on, just to generate more blood lines."

Naruto notices Shino Aburame working on a very long list on a long scroll..

"What do you have there Shino?"

"It's a list of insects and insect-like creatures I discovered in the Files." says the Aburame, " I'm breeding new colonies for future Aburames. A mixture of my own Kikaichu, various insect Pokemon, and many other species I think would add to my future clan."

"Planning for a large family?" says Naruto, noticing a few pictures of girls hidden in the paperwork.

"I should be asking you the same thing." says Shino, hiding the pictures, "Kitsune and Tanuki are symbols of fertility and according to the books they usually have huge families if they live long enough."

Naruto blushes. That's expected.

Gaara blushes. That's uncommon.

Hinata faints. That's very common.

Kankuro, whose sleeping in his seat, begins to have a nightmare about a bunch of chibi-Gaaras tearing his puppets to pieces, the crushing them with sand.

The Senshi group is eating with Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Rushuna Tendo, Tsukasa, and Sakura Kinomoto mostly watching the human vacuum cleaner eat.

"Usagi!"

"Wahhh! Rei, that was mean!"

"You don't have to eat so fast, Usagi" says Rushuna, "We are not in a hurry and no one is going to steal your food."

Usagi slows, then begins to talk.

"It was so strange in Magia. We meet all those people. Then we had to fight youma and the Generals again. Then the generals merged into that dark angel thingie. Then Mom showed up and kicked it's butt. I mean my past life's mom or maybe one of my past life mothers. I mean how many mothers can there. Let's hope they are good mothers, and not bad mothers like on that American show Cops."

"Usagi!"

"Wahh!"

"You don't have to talk so fast." says Tsukasa, We are not in hurry and nobody is going to steal the air!"

The Hogwarts Group is going threw the books they got in Magia. Hermione is reading a very large red and black book, three times thicker than a large encyclopedia volume.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" asks Harry, putting down Crazed Crushers' Exorcism of Possession

"Magia's Grimoire of Questionable Spells Vol XIII I got the current set in the Magia book store."

"Volume Thirteen? There are Thirteen Volumes in this series?" asks Harry,

"Twenty. I bought a complete set."

"Questionable Spells??"asks Harry

"There unique and encounter spells that most sane mages wouldn't use or consider. Each volume contains spells from the a much larger selection of books."

"Like what?" asks Ron Weasley

"I was curious about that spell Ethan Rayne cast, the one that transformed the world when it went out of control. I found Holy Ceremony of the Costumers. The subject dresses like there deity inside a special seal and become an avatar for a single night. When the god or goddess leaves, the costume wearer either gains a boon of power or death if they displease the divinity."

"It could be useful." says Ginny Weasley

"Then there is the Curse of Baldness, a spell that causes the target to loss all hair on the body and prevents it from ever regrowing."

"Why would some one need that spell beyond a sick prank?" asks Neville Longbottom

"According to the book, it was used to defeat a demon. The yeti-like demon possessed immense strength linked to his hair like the Biblical Samson."

"Weird." says Ron

"There's also the Magical Detergent Disc, which creates a throwing disc that explodes into mist when it hits an object instantly cleansing all dirt and microbes. The reason it feel out of practice was you needed a goofy looking special tattoo in order to use it."

"Your favorite?" asks Lavender Brown

"In this volume, Pasta Maelstrom. It's a transformation spell that sucks up ambient plant matter and releases a shower of pasta. It was a spell created by an insane Italian mage obsessed with his favorite food. Since, the birth of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, it's become a major Pastafarianist spell. It actually kill vampires, since each piece of spaghetti, macaroni, fusilli, lasagne, or gnocchi is as effective as a full size crucifix and any water mixed with it becomes holy water."

"Those Pastafarianists can be lethal." comments Harry, "I once saw one stake a vampire with a strain of hard spaghetti. That long, thin, cylindrical piece of pasta pierced the vamp like an armor-piercing needle. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Cordelia Bus Beta "Heart and Mind, Blood and Soul", the group is passing the time.

The Blood Group is playing Poker, except for Abel whose drinking his tea with fourteen lumps of sugar. The games have been very direct with stone faced Kyuzo winning six hands and angel faced Seth winning twenty hands in a row. Big loser Riku is glad this for fun, because he would never be able to pay off the gambling debt. Evangeline thin smiles and whispers int Saya's ear, occasional glancing at him. He suddenly feels more nervous then they would be playing strip poker.

The Future Group is divided with Aeka and Sesami talking to each other and Ripley, Hepzibah, Arshes Nei, and Kiyone Makibi working on there weapons.

"So what did you buy in Magia?" asks Ripley

"I managed to find a couple books on lightning spells and forging lightning affinity blades." says Arshes, "There are shamanistic spells that draw power from various thunder gods ranging from Lei Gong, Raiden, and Susanoo of the Far East to the Mayan deity Chaac."

"How did you convince them to give you that much destructive power!?" asks Aeka

"I'm already know as Thunder Empress, Princess." says Arshes, "I already rank well above these spells."

"Me and Ripley managed to get buy Magitek ammo." says Hepzibah, she holds up a new set of black-plated automatic pistols with clips of silver-and-blue bullets, "We also got the production notes."

"The bullets are marked with seals that not only heat them to temperature of lightning once they get three meters from the gun, but enable them to pierce magical, spiritual, and strong electromagnetic barriers." says Ripley, "This allows them to pierce most armor and once inside target they vaporize, discharging the high energy and vapors inside."

Aeka has never been a fan of projectile weapons, relying more on her Jurain armor and her guardians, the unique machines resembling wooden logs with wheels

The Sins and Youkai are eating a collection of Magia Bentos with the Diplomats.

A Bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. They resemble traditional Shokado Bento, a traditional black-lacquered Japanese bento box, but are marked with special seals on the covers. The magic seals prevent the food from spoiling by slowing the time inside the box to less than one hundredth the normal rate.

"I was never a big fan of Xing style food." says Pride, "but this is most enjoyable."

Monet St. Croix, Schmendrick, and Carrot Glace are glad they are eating normal food. The Youkai food available in Magia has strange effects on the humans.

In Carrot's case, he ate kitsune Azukimeshi and grew a bushy fox tail.

In Schmendrick's case, he ate kappamaki and send up looking like a kappa for several hours.

In Monet's case, she ate a piece of candy and her hair turned cotton candy pink and caused her to sink J-Pop songs. An event which caused her to threaten to rip out the spines of witnesses if they ever talked about it and even hinted it's existence.

The Youkai are originally from Japan, so they grew up on the traditional cuisine and the Sins could eat the most harmful substances and not be injured, especially Gluttony.

Suddenly, a scream fills the bus and the groups turns to see three people on the floor.

Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Dani Phantom were fine minutes ago, but now they have collapsed in severe pain. Kishi uses her scientific skills, Yuruichi use her emergency medical kido, and Botan uses her own spiritual powers to help the Phantom family, but the changes continue.

Nel Tu, Kenpachi, Ganju, and Momo watch as the odd black and white hazmat uniforms of Danny and Dani begin to shift and ripple, and a green liquid emerges from there bodies at a rapid pace. Sam's own inverted clothing is releasing decaying ectoplasm, but at a much slower rate.

"What's happening to them??"

"There ghost ectoplasm is breaking down and become like the reishi found in our own spiritual bodies." says Kishi, "Since they basically convert there physical human forms into there ghost forms, there physical bodies are breaking down as they become spirits."

"What about the Chain of Fate?"

"They are forming as there bodies adapt, but they are forming wrong." says Kishi as she focuses for a Demon Binding Art (Kido Bakudo), "If they become spirits now, the chains with shatter completely and they'll become Hollows."

Slowly, a glowing white liquid emerges from there mouths, noses, eyes, and ears. It seems to crawl across there faces as if alive. Kishi remembers this happening during Kurosaki's transformation. She then rams her hands and a glow flashes across the bodies of the Phantom Family.

The now human and nearly naked trio collapse to the ground and the malformed porcelain bone masks shatters showing there faces. There are faint amounts of blood coming from there eyes, ears, noses, and mouths.

"We need to get them to Hospital. I don't know how much damage there bodies have taken."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Valentine Bus, the girls are talking. It sounds strange because they all have the same voice creating a resonance

Suddenly, there is a crunching sound.

**"NO! Bad Luggage!!"**

"Lina! Your paying for that!"

"That old thing!?"

"It was brand new!!"

"The warranty was already gone."

"I bought it before we left Magia! It still has the damn price tag!"

"That Much!?!?!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce and Jiraiya are talking to each other while enjoying an odd blend of tea. Jiraiya was the former teammates of Joyce's costume personality Tsunade Senju and they have become very close in past few weeks as Jiraiya recovered form his wounds.

"You look a little stressed today, Joyce-hime"

"Five near impossible surgeries with Blackjack, repairing damaged chakra coils of a ninja who tried to pull off a couple of S-Class Kinjutsu, and then House."

"So what has the mad Sherlock Holmes of Medicine done this time?"

"Fourteen case in one week. The man spends most of time avoiding work even with that leg fixed.'

'A boy was brought to Sunnydale in a coma. House stabbed him with scalpel to show he was infected by a Ring of the Dead. He then hired a bunch of hunters to help remove the cursed thing, destroying one our operating rooms.'

'A girl came in with heart condition. He dumped a container of salt water on the father to prove he was Meta-human and the heart condition was the result of an meta-human heart in a human body. What was House's solution,Terrigen Mists. It would give her meta-human abilities, but it also leaves approximately seventy five percent of subjects with radical physical deformities as well'

'Then there's that boy who came in with Fossil disease. It's a Ametris disease that causes hard plates to form on the skin and spread until the entire body is covered, which kills them. The normal treatment was to use Alchemy to break down the stone skin and reform it as the original tissue, but we don't have Alchemists with that skill. House has all of the boy's skin surgically removed and replaced with skin cloned by Washu!"

Jiraiya puts a hand on Joyce's, offering her a little comfort.

"Your worried about the others aren't you?"

"Yes." says Tsunade bowing her head, "It's been a long mission."

"Don't worry." says Jiraiya, "Those groups can slaughters armies of demons. They probably just picked up new people during there trips."

"Thanks." says Joyce, "So, what have you been doing, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya backs up a little and replies, "I've been working on a new book. Xander and his future Harem are a great inspiration."

"Jiraiya-baka!"

Suddenly, Xander bursts into the room, saving Jiraiya from a severe headache.

"It's the Buses! The Mages and Washu's sensors have detected there return."

Joyce smiles and resists the urge to grab a bottle of sake to celebrate.

"Get Medical ready." says Joyce, "I want them all checked out!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Arrivals**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An odd twist of fate causes both the Northern Scooby Buses and Southern Cordelia Buses to arrive in Sunnydale at the same time. The two buses go to separate gates, but both are greeted by armed Defenders and Medical Persona.

"We are finally home!" says Buffy, jumping out and hugging her mother.

"I was getting worried. I didn't expect you to bring such a huge group home with you." says Joyce noticing the young Sephiroth in the arms of his adopted mother Aerith.

"The group kept growing as we traveled." says Buffy, "You did get the Vampire Bus, didn't you?"

"They didn't reveal much or talk a lot. Vampires are so secretive."

"Hey!"

"I'm sending the lot of you to the Hospital to get checked out."

"But..."

"Not buts. I know you don't like Hospitals, but you need to bee checked out." says Joyce, "I've had to deal with six fatalities from infected patients. One of them was a chest-buster, one of Ripley's acid blood xenomorphs from those Aliens movies.".

"You'll be find, Buffy." teases Willow, "If not, death isn't that bad."

"I'll be glad to get some new clothing." states Oz, "I didn't like Machina fashion, so I've been stuck with the few outfits I brought with me."

"Machina?"

"It's the name of the city." says Buffy, "It's not some little town, it's a massive walled city of high technology. I have shipments of technology and contracts in a case."

"I want a full report after you've been checked out."

"Let's hurry." says Janna, "I want to see Giles."

Jio whispers something to Dawn, causing her to blush. A trash can and a couple of pipes turns black, implode, and twist themselves as Dawn's powers react to her emotions.

"What's wrong, Dawn!?" asks Buffy.

"Nothing, Sis." says Dawn, noticing the look, "It was something Jio said."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important." says Dawn looking nervous, "Just a little comment."

"Spill!" orders Buffy

"He said Giles was going to get lucky."

They say the laws of physics have been altered by the metaphysical interactions caused by Halloween night and the changes that have happened since. This is how certain events can happen, despite most pre-Halloween scientific laws being in conflict. Today, the Scoobies learn that a face fall is very painful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Amestris Group lead by Roy Mustang finish there exams after several exhausting hours.

Riza's check up revealed the baby was doing find and the others were in good health.

The only disturbance was the argument between one of Doctors and Ed.

_~Flashback~_

"You need to drink more milk."

"I hate milk."

"You want to stay a little shrimp forever!?"

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE SHOE SIZE OF A CENTIPEDE!?!?"**

**"YOU! YOU BIG SISSY! A PIPSQUEAK LIKE YOU NEEDS HIS CALCIUM!"**

**"WHY YOU! I DON"T NEED ANY DISGUSTING WHITE FLUID!"**

**"WHAT YOU NEED IS A BOOT TO THE HEAD!!" **

It was very shocking to see the little doctor perform a special ki technique involving kicking his patient in the head. As Ed fell to the ground, the Doctor got him in a headlock and put white pills in his mouth.

"These are Supplements! You WILL take them once a day until you get a better diet. **UNDERSTOOD!"**

Ed can only nod with his head in the lock.

_~End Flashback~_

That martial arts Doctor was one one of the strange hospital staff members. There are priestesses and shamans, ninjas and martial artists, normal looking doctors with odd personalities and superhuman doctors with the hands of god.

"So, Vash, are you going to have your scars removed?"

The Ametris Group watches as Vash Stampede and the Gunsmoke Group comes around the corner.

"I never thought about it." Meryl

"Hey, Vash! Everything check out!?" calls out Roy

"The kids are all healthy and the babies are doing well." answers Vash

"What's this about scars?"

"The doctor saw how many scars I have and offered to remove them using a healing technique. I never really thought about them, since I've had them most of my life."

"I wonder if I should have my arm regenerated." says Ed looking at his automail limb, "When I regained my arm, I end up losing it minutes later. It's also very useful."

"More useful than you, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

Ed and the two groups turn at the voice. A voice very familiar to the Ametris Group. Standing at the other end of the hall are the Sins Group.

Roy's eyes widen at seeing Pride, Fuhrer King Bradley.

"Dad?" says Selim Bradley

Maes Hudges eyes widen at seeing his murderer Envy

"Envy!" says Ed glaring at the man who managed to kill him.

"Sloth!" says Izumi, looking at the Homunculus born from Trisha Elric's resurrection and surrogate mother to her own Homunculus Son, Wrath.

"Gluttony!" says Wrath looking at the original form of the Homuculus he died to defeat.

"Lust!" says Gluttony

"Yes, Gluttony." says Lust, "What do you want?"

"Can I eat them?"

"No, Gluttony. We are Good Guys now and Good Guys don't eat Good Guys, you can eat Bad Guys."

"Your one of the Good Guys Now!?!?" says Ed, trying not to look at Sloth.

"Without Dante controlling us, we do what we do to survive." says Sloth, "We will gladly become Sunnydale's defenders to save ourselves from demons who want to devour us for immortality or wizards who want to dissect us for our alchemical secrets."

"Not that it would do them much good." says Envy with a sneer.

"Your not still sore about that?" asks Pride.

"Sore! They took my blood Fifteen times! They should have known better when the first four returned to my body and the other four solidified."

Ed smirks at Envy's memory of pain, while Al keeps looking at his mother's face on Sloth's body.

Envy notices Ed's smirk and runs to attack the Fullmetal Alchemist with both lower arms morphed into a pair of long blades.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"

Envy's charge is stopped in an instant by the white boot of the small Doctor Nuke smashing his head into the ground. It's only the magic woven into the reinforced floors that prevents Envy's cranium from creating a meter wide crater. Envy's head explodes like a melon dropped off a freeway, but quickly reforms in a rippling foaming wave of white energy.

"You aren't disturbing my patients are you,. Mr. Gay Palm Tree?"

**"WHY YOU...!!"**

**"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"**

Envy loses another head and regrows another. He looks up at the doctor whose infamous boot is resting on his forehead.

"I said 'You aren't disturbing my patients are you,. Mr. Gay Palm Tree?' Well??"

"N..No.. No, Sir!!" stammers the now terrified Envy.

"Good. Have you been eating enough, you look a little pale."

The three groups - Amestris, Gunsmoke, and Sins - all sweat drop at the little five foot doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope this will be the beginnings of a lasting friendship between the Colony of Sunnydale and Floating City of Magia." says the pencil-pushing diplomat.

It's rare to find a pencil-pusher on the Hallow Earth outside Badass Normal and Crouching Moron Hidden Badass, but Sunnydale managed to find one to meet San and Kira at the Hospital. San can't even find comfort holding her brother's fur, since the Wolf Brothers are in another area. Kira looks extremely bored by the monotone British accent.

Kira turns to the man and gives him an odd look. She then pulls out a dagger and slices the man's head clean off. The zombie Brit head doesn't even pause in it's speech and continues to talk. The decapitated body stands straight like a statue not moving an inch.

**"SAN!"**

San turns at the shout and familiar voice to see her mate.

**"ASHITAKA!"**

The lovers San and Ashitaka are reunited, grabbing hold of each other and collapsing to the ground in a passionate embrace. Kira watches with a smirk, while the pencil pusher continues.

"Together our two populations can learn and grow from each other."

"San, I'm going to find a real person to talk to." says Kira as San and Ashitaka seems to get more and more intimate, "Enjoy yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha is sitting next to Kagome trying to find a way to ask for her hand in marriage again. Then he feels a familiar pain in his neck and slaps his neck. The flatten form of Myoga the Flea falls like a piece of paper.

"Myoga!?"

"Master Inuyasha! I'm so happy to see you again, We just arrived today from the South."

"I arrived from the North with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shiori. What do you we?"

"Hachi!" says Miroku hugging his Tanuki friend with Sango next him holding two Kiraras.

Inuyasha then notices three more people.

"Koga! Kagura!! Kanna!!!"

"Hey, dog-breathe. Long time no see. I haven't scene you since your and Kagome's wedding"

"Hello, Inuyasha. I not longer work for Naraku, so you do not need to worry."

"Greetings, Inuyasha." says Kanna with no emotion

The other members of the group gather for the meet and greet.

"Hi. The name is Carrot Glace. My passion is for adventure and hot women."

"A man after my own heart." says Miroku before Sango slaps the back of his head.

"Catherine. Cat Girl Demon." says the feline youkai.

"Ariana. Priestess in Training." says the girl in miko robes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"KENNY!"**

**"ICHIGO!?!"**

**"URAHARA!?"**

Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi leaps into the arms of her partner/captain/father-figure Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo is shocked to see a female version of Urahara, while Kishi is shocked to see a male version of Ichigo. Ichigo is also shocked to see former Shinigami special forces captain Yoruichi Shihoun and former Third Espada Neliel Tu Oderschvank

"Hanataro??" says Genju looking at his friend from Rukia's rescue.

"Genju??" says Hanataro remembering the man with a sweat drop.

"Yoruichi!" comes a pair of voices

"Orihimes?" says Yuruichi looking at her pair of students.

"Orina Inoune and Orihime Inoune" says the pair.

The normal cold Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya find himself being hugged by his best friend Momo Hinamori whose nearly crying. He's smiles at finding his oldest friend.

"Momo." says Hitsugaya softly.

"Shiro-Kun. I'm so happy to see you."

"Are you OK, Momo?"

"Three members of the group I came with are sick. There in danger of becoming Hollows and they did so much for others."

"Your friends are going to be fine."

The collective group turns to see two individuals walking towards them.

Alexander "Xander/Cho Hakkai" Harris and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Nemu?" asks Unryu

"It is good to see you again, Unryu." says Nemu, "The Phantom family has survived the deterioration of there ghost zone ectoplasm , but they will be different than before."

"What do you mean, Nemu? " asks Momo.

"We were forced to separate there souls from there bodies, sealing there chains to prevent there transformation into Hollows. There original bodies completely decayed into spiritual particles and was absorbed by there spirits. The spirits were then placed in Gigai (faux bodies) based on there original bodies. As a result, they are maturing into shinigami-like entities inside the Gigai units."

"What about there ghost powers?" ask Zaraki, wondering if they'll still be good sparring partners.

"We believe they are sealed into the forming Zanpakuto, similar to how an Arrancar seals there powers into there blades to obtain shinigami abilities."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Tsunade-Obaba! Ero-Sennin!"** (Granny Tsunade! Pervert Sage!)

Naruto jumps forward and hugs Joyce and Jiraiya before they have a chance to react. The two can't say much because of Naruto's crushing strength. They barely notice the large number of Konoha ninja and a Suna siblings.

"I think they need to breathe, son."

"Naruto no baka! Let Tsunade-sensei go!" yells Sakura

"Don't call me that!!" says Joyce and Jiraiya after Naruto lets go of the two. They then turn to the first person that talked to save there ribs and are shocked.

"Minato?" they both whisper

"Hello Tsunade-hime. Ero-Sennin."

"Doh!"

"Actually, it's Joyce Summers. Tsunade Senju isn't dominant persona."

"Huh?" says Naruto

"I have Tsunade's body, memories, skills, and a few traits, but the person I was before Halloween is still more dominant." says the new Slug Sage, "Actually, I have Tsunade's younger body. You can't call me old anymore because what you see is what you get. No Genjutsu."

"Hebi-teme would give an arm, leg, and what's left of his soul for that ability." says Naruto, "I'm just happy to see you both alive!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Naruto." says Joyce, "So what's with the shinigami robes?"

"I can explain that more." says Minato Namikaze.

Anko Mitarashi, Temari of the Desert, Tenten, Sheena Fujibayashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Gaara of the Desert, Kiba Inuzuka (+Akamaru), Shino Aburame (+Insects), Neji Hyuuga, and Kankuro of the Desert gather around them.

"The Halloween event caused the seal to mutate and the Kyubi manifested at full power. With the help of Gaara, Kishi Urahara, and the others, we were able to separate the physical and spiritual energy. The physical energy dispersed, but Naruto's spiritual energy collapsed into a super-dense point and resulted in him become a Shinigami."

"What about the Kyubi?" says the worried Jiraiya

"His spirit was separated from Naruto's, so we think it was destroyed during the reaction." says Minato, "As for Naruto, not only does his Gigai possess all of the regenerative and chakra abilities of his old body, but he now possesses a very powerful if untrained Shinigami form."

"Do know what level?"

"No, but Kishi said she calculated the Kyubi's power was that of a Vasto Lorde, highest of the great hollows. If Naruto has an equal power, he would be Captain."

"Believe it, Lady Joyce! I'm going to be the best."

"The Best?" asks Joyce

"My new dream. I can't become Hokage in a world with no Konohagakure no Sato, but a can become the best shinobi-shinigami in the world!"

The group has to smile at that. He permanently loses his greatest dream, but he forges a new one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blood Group are walking towards the blood test room, near the Sunnydale blood bank. Ceres Victoria, Seth Nightroad, Abel Nightroad, Evangeline A.K. McDowell,, Saya Otonashi, Riku Miyagusuku, and the superhumanly skilled human Kyuzo all walk slowly towards the section of the hospital.

It's interesting to note that while most vampires drink human blood to survive, most don't like having there own blood extracted. The reasons range from blood being spiritual currency and a source of there power to a very human fear of needles.

It's also interesting to note that vampires are sent to the Hematologists (blood doctors) more than any other type of creature, because the basis of all vampires is there blood.

As they reach there destination, they notice they are not the only group. Ceres pales at the back on one man wearing red clothing.

"Master!?!?"

The man in red turns around to reveal not the face heroic sociopath ultimate vampire Alucard, but the young face of the young hero Jiro Mochizuki. Ceres blushes at her mistake.

"Oh.... I'm sorry. You... You looked like my Sire Alucard from the back."

"It's OK, Miss Victoria."

"Please... call me Ceres, but how did you know my name."

"A dozen other people thought I was Alucard, so I went to the Files."

" Fifteen." comes the voice of D's hand.

"I wear a hat!! I don't have markings on my gloves and I use a sword, not a pair of huge guns, what more do people want??"

Vampire Hunter D, Princess Arcueid Brunestud, Detective Tatsuhiko Shido, and his urban fairy Gumi stand near the door as Lulu exits rubbing her arm.

"What took do long?" asks Gumi

"I would deduce her blood solidification caused problems." says Detective Shido

"You couldn't have told them earlier!?" says Lulu, "and they call us vampires."

They make some quick introductions since only Lulu knows two of them, Riku and Saya know each other and that's from the times Lulu's group tried to drain Saya's blood.

"So, your the only human in this group?" asks Arcueid

"I ended up being placed with them since I didn't have a group of my own." says Kyuzo, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hey! I don't have a problem. In fact I'm waiting to get this blood test over, so I can go on a data with my boyfriend Shiki, whose human."

"Yeah. A human that can wiped all of us and anyone else out of existence with a pocket knife." says Gumi before she's grabbed by an embarrassed Shido

"The reason I asked is a recognized you from a group, I found in Files. The Seven Samurai."

"It's public record?"

"It also acts as a registry for citizens and visitors, and Heihachi Hayashida is also in Sunnydale."

That bit of information causes the normally stone faced Kyuzo to smile.

"Excuse me, is this the place for blood tests?"

The vampire and blood groups turn to see Kenshin Himura and Afro Samurai, followed by the entire Dark Fantasy Group.

"Leon!" sys Abel

"Father Nightroad! Empress Vradica!!"

"Please call me Seth." says the former Queen of the New Human Empire

While the three talk, Kyuzo is looking at the two Samurai and they are also looking at him as to judge abilities. In this new world, an alarming number of people possess sword skills that would decimate the samurai armies of Ancient Japan.

"There's going to be a long wait." says Detective Shido as Arcueid Brunestud enters for her test.

"That's not good." says Leon holding his daughter Maria, "I have a meeting at HolyForge."

"We will both be late." says Abel, "but I'm sure Pope Allesandro will forgive us."

"I heard the Pope in this town is a gentle kind-hearted man." says Evangeline A.K. McDowell, thinking about how exploitable those people are and a certain child teacher named Neji Springfield.

"You think you guys have problems??" says Kira, "After this mess, I have to take my Pokemon for testing. Part of me wishes I hadn't adopted the Blaze brother's collection after they died. That's going to more than double the paper work and waiting."

"I would be more careful how you talk about your partners."

Kira nearly jumps at the voice of Regalia Group's leader Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic Pokemon. Kira stiffens and turns to look Mewtwo in the eye. She gives him a glare that nearly caused the Legendary to back up in fear.

"My partners, Mewtwo, are Mightyena, Sandslash, Swellow, Manchamp, Ariados, and Tyranitar. I could have let Silva and Aureo Blaze's Pokemon run free and end up Demon chow, but I decided to take them with me, but make no mistake they are not my partners. There partners are dead!"

The glaring match continues for several minutes, until Tarawiel, Rhlec, and Karina begin to move, which causes Beatrix Kiddo and Link to get defensive.

"What's going on here!?"

The stand off is broken by the shout. The groups turn to see a very strange site of an anthropomorphic reindeer in a doctor's coat. The name tag reads "Dr. Tony Tony Chopper".

"Your a doctor??" asks Kira

Suddenly, Dr. Chopper grows into a tall,very muscular more human-like (were-human) appearance and height. He bends down and looks in Kira's eyes and asks one question.

":Do you have a problem with that?"

Kira Darc may be the badass of the Pokemon and near fearless, but she is not an idiot.

"No."

Dr. Chopper reverts to his smaller, cuter form

"Ok then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are lost." says Kiyone

"We are not lost!"says Aeka

"Aeka. You may be a powerful princess of Jurai, but that doesn't mean you can navigate the maze that is Sunnydale construction." says Arshes Nei, "Let's ask for directions."

"I'll catch up!' says Ripley.

"What??"

"I'll catch up. I have a few questions for someone in that building."

The building is clearly the home of a hunter or group of hunters, covered in bone trophies. What's the most disturbing is the large heads of three Xenomorph Queens mounted on the roof.

"Fine." says Hepzibah and Arshes.

The rest of the Future Group continues to walk for several minutes before running into none other than the Machina Security/Diplomatic group. Major Motoko Kusanagi and Batou are currently corralling the Tachikoma. All of the machines from regular Tachikoma to the massive Uchikoma are acting like scared animals.

"Major! That woman is nuts. She's wants to dismantle us!"

"She said she wanted to know how you guys worked." says the Major, "She has advance scanners, so she won't have to remove much"

"She wants to play with our brains!!"

"She only wants to run tests on the AI processors" says Batou, "She won't damage them."

"She's a Galaxy level Mad Scientist!?!"

"..." neither the Major or Batou can argue that point.

"Excuse me." says Aeka, "Are you talking about Washu-chan?"

The Tachikoma 6 shiver.

"Yes" says Batou

"Who are you?" demands the Mayor

"I am Crown Princess Aeka Jurai and a friend of Washu Hakubi. Me, my sister Sesami, and our friends are trying to reach the science sector known as the Washu Zone to be reunited with Washu and my grandmother Seto Kamiki Jurai."

The Major's eye twitches at the Matchmaker's name She only meet the woman a few hours ago and she was already mentioning a couple of people to her.

"You go down this street, take a left until the next cross, then go right. You can't miss it"

"Thank you, Miss?" says Sesami with her "I'm cuter than baby angels" smile.

"It's Major Motoko Kusanagi." says Motoko, "It's best you be careful. It's pretty insane in this area of town. This part of Sunnydale is filled with crazy machines, scientists and mad inventors."

Suddenly, R.O.B runs by wearing a frilly pink dress chasing dog suit GIR who has a frilly pink hat in his mouth and shouting about monkey pudding. E-Lisa runs after them holding a long curly blond wig and a large bottle of epoxy.

"On second thought, I'll show you the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Orphans are quickly learning that they are not alone in Sunnydale. At this moment, they are going separate ways to meet with other people from there universe.

"Let me get this straight." says Toph, "You want to see this Naruto, who was part of the team that killed you in your world."

"Yes" says Haku, "We were enemies at the time, but we became close friends. He didn't want to kill me when my mask was shattered, even when he thought I killed his friend. I died saving Zabuza-sama and Zabuza died to kill Gatou."

"The guy that ordered you to fight Naruto's team, the planned to betray you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. After I go talk to Twinkle Toes,my friends, and more former enemies will go see him." says Toph

Duo sweat drops at the image, it makes Toph look even more like a guy and Haku is blushing like a school girl with a crush! He himself is heading over to the HolyForge to see if they can help with his new scythe designs.

Hotaru is happy to known Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto are in Sunnydale and like Buffy said, she is interested in working at the Hospital. She also wants to visit Gar. There youngest member Garfield Mark "Gar" Logan, is currently being looking after by most of the female staff.

"I have a delivery to make." says Anita

"Delivery??"

"The books and manuals we got in Machina and what spellbooks that Magia crowd acquired." says Anita, "They offered me a few free things if I would deliver the lot to Mr. Giles."

"I'll help, Anita." says Molly, "Your paper bending has it's limits and they couldn't store everything in scrolls. You might need a little muscle."

"You juts want a cut of the payment."

Molly tries to look innocent, emphasize on "tries".

"I'm going to check on Gar and see if Mukkuru is ready to leave the animal hospital."

A few meters away, on the other side of the street, the Yagami and LMN Groups are having a normal looking lunch. Normal for them considering the odd position L is sitting and Near's odd position.

"So, what do have planned, Light." says L directly.

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

"If you wanted a normal life, you could have stayed in Machina and lived in near luxury. Instead you moved to the Nexus Sunnydale, the wild near capital of the known world." says L drinking a unhealthy amount of sugar, "Machina security grants to privacy making it impossible to hide secrets."

"I did manage to hide secrets from you, L."

L almost winces as he remembers the Files about his universe "Death Note.". Kira committed murderers while Light was in his room under constant surveillance because he hid a mini-TV in a chip bag. There was even a title, "Light takes a potato chip... AND EATS IT!"

"Yes, but that was only for a short period. Machina is willing to watch all of inhabitants constantly for the rest of there lives. The lack of privacy makes the city very secure and open, since most secrets can't be kept. A criminal can not commit a murder or create a bomb when the machines will record it down to the last nanosecond." says L, "I noticed a cyborg who stopped wearing clothing in the climate controlled Machina because she didn't see the point."

Near blushes scarlet at that note and Mello also blushes.

"You know I won't reveal my plans, L." says Light, "You were just giving a warning and probing for information. You and your apprentices will be keeping a eye on me."

"I'm the only one who gets to see Light naked!" says Misa

L Lawliet, Mihael "Mello" Keehl, Nate "Near" River experience the physics of this new world and face fall into there tables nearly spilling there deserts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ami! Hotaru!"

The yuki-onna Senshi of Mercury and the Senshi of Death and Rebirth find themselves in the arms of very happy Senshi of the Moon.

"I'm happy to see you too, Usagi, but I need to breathe." says Ami forming ice around her middle to push Usagi off. Hotaru manages to show surprising flexibility getting out of Usagi's hold.

"Come o! I would like you to meet the friends I made on my Magia trip."

Ami and Hotaru are pulled up to the Senshi and Hogwarts Groups that are eating lunch.

"This is Rushuna Tendo. She's a gunslinger like from those old west movies, except she's a girl and fights for love and justice. She helps people with hugs and smiles, but she can shoot the whiskers off a dragon at a hundred meters. Not that she would do something that mean, unless it was the evil princess eating type.'

'Tsukasa there is a spell-caster like out of those RPGs Amy showed m, when she trying to teach me about computers. She can cast all kinds of shields, healing spells and power boosting spells and can summon this weird barbell creature. It's such a weird thing looking like a two balls of amber goo with a ring floating between them, but it's also kick ass shooting there lances threw demons.'

'Sakura over there is a magical girl like us, but her powers come from a pack of magic cards create by an ancient wizard called Clow Reed. Each card summons an elemental spirit, like The Windy is pretty woman spirit that creates powerful winds.'

'Over there is Harry Potter. He's a urban wizard like in one of those fantasy books. His parents were killed by an evil wizard, but he managed to deflect the killing spell with the power of love and the baddy was destroyed for many years. He went to a magical school when he was eleven. I bet I would have done better in a magical school than I did in High School. He fought Dark Lord Moldy may tines and stop his plots, then after the thing resurrected itself from a wraith shadow thing, he and his friends found a way to stop him forever.'

'Ron is Harry's best male friend and a tough one, and Harmione is his best female friend and the very smart one. There's also Ron's sister Ginny, Harry's second Neville, the imaginative Luna, and Lavender Brown, who used to date Ron."

The Groups stare at Usagi wondering if she's a wind youkai, because she apparently didn;t need to breathe. The Hogwarts group winces slightly at Usagi's brief description, but think Dark Lord Moldy is funny.

Suddenly, a man walks into the restaurant. The one and only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He greets them with a smile and insane twinkle in the eye.

**SMACK!**

A twinkle which is extinguished by Harry Potter's fist hitting the side of his over hundred year old face.

"You manipulative old goat. Greater good my **CENSORED CENSORED**, you **CENSORED CENSORED**!"

Albus looks up into Harry's tear filled angry face.

"You could have trained me years ago! Normal childhood my ass, the Dursleys were torture! You could have destroyed the Horcruxes years ago instead of waiting until after Voldemort's resurrection. There must have been spells to destroy them! I found **ONE HUNDRED **in Magia!! Sirius didn't need to die, you could have forced the trial! Cedric didn't need to die, you could have forced every DADA Professor to take Viritaserum to ensure the safety of the students. Greater good my **CENSORED CENSORED!! **You gave people second chances,because you were feeling guilty about your sister and Grindelwald! I don't care if Snape was in love with my mother, he was always a bastard! I paid everyone back in my life, but in this life I'm not your **CENSORED **golden boy!!!"

Harry's anger is strong enough that his magic is cracking the windows, plates, and drinking glass like the vibrations of an earthquake or a diva's voice shattering Glass.

"Now listen careful you old goat **CENSORED**. If you try to manipulate me or Hide from me again, I'll permanently turn you into a goat, then..."

The Hogwarts group pales at the language Harry now uses. It crosses a hundred different languages and anatomical impossibilities and makes the green-scaled demon waitering turn canary yellow. A very impressive feat considering his species can't even blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, in another part of Sunnydale, the Ninja and Avatar Groups are talking with the Sunnydale Leaders.

Joyce "Tsunade" Summers is the leader of Sunnydale, elected after Halloween Event revealed what hide of person Richard Wilkins was and because she possessed the most important skills.

On one side of her are the Leaders of Sunnydale. Her daughters Buffy "Selene" Summers and Dawn :"Raven" Summers, Alexander "Xander/Chou Hakkai" Harris, Willow Rukia Kichiki-Rosenburg, Daniel "Oz/Lucien " Osbourne, Janna "Polgara" Kalderash, and Rupert Giles.

On the other side are Cordelia "Azula" Chase, Anko Mitarashi, Minato Namikaze, Sabaku Gaara, and Kishi Urahara with representatives of HolyForge, Washu Science Zones, and Mage Guild.

The Majority of the Avatar, Ninja, and Orphans are on the other side of room looking a little bored. The only major conversation is between Haku, Toph Bei Fong, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Aang, with Hinata clinging to Naruto and Katara clinging to Aang. Zuko and Mai are also sitting close.

Naruto and Aang seem to becoming friends with them both wind users and Haku is talking to Katara about Water Bender healing arts.

Joyce looks down at the two thick sets of paper work.

"I've read threw the Magia magical contract and Machina electronic contract, and both appear to be good deals. As Sunnydale opens greater trade with those other Colonies, the colonies will grow and the stronger the three will become." says Joyce.

"In time, we could end up merging like metroplex." says Xander.

"What are the forest issues.?" asks Oz, "I notice there are two big notes, one in each contract."

"Machina is planting Dyson Trees from Machina to Here." says the Washu representative Dr. Emmett Brown, "The Dyson Trees are constructed from bionano - that's organic microscopic machines- and are designed to create spherical space habitats, but create dome habitats on Earth. They also contain microscopic computers in the bark creating a information network and also supply a variety of fruits. Washu is looking on creating enhanced strains using DNA from the Jurain space trees."

"Magia is planting there own breeds of Mana Trees." says Mage Guild representative, Sargon the Sorcerer, "They are trees that absorb ambient energies, especially those that are harmful, and generate nutrient food and food that restores spiritual and magical energy. They are also semi-sentient and act as protection for travelers. They will also attract forest spirits and become homes to the Earth Youkai."

"So, we are eventually going to end up with a band of trees going from Machina, pass us, all the way to Magia access point. " says Xander, "How long will it take to create a new Magia sea port?"

"One month with the average number of attacks calculated in." says Cordelia, "If all the attacks suddenly stopped, we could have it constructed in a week."

Suddenly, an alarm sounds and red lights flash.

"Like that's going to happen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 16: CHASER AND CHASED Part 6**

**- REUNION Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT CHAPTER - THE REUNION Part 2**

I can't end the Reunion on a few jokes and surprises.

First Arc's Final Battle! A War begins!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Note:

**"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"** was inspired by

Nuke 'Em Til They Glow!! by Benjamin A Oliver

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 17: CHASER AND CHASED Part 7**

**- REUNION Part 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**United Kingdom Colony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The United Kingdom Colony of New London faces a threat in the form of howling monsters with holes in there chests and bone-like porcelain masks. They range from humanoids to large animals to old style demons, but all seek to devour the souls of living and the dead.

The Hollows are lead by a dark woman who stands on the roof of a castle. She is a beautiful thirteen year old girl standing five foot seven, a hundred pounds with red eyes, light skin, and chin-length pink hair done in a page cut. She also has a small hole in her body below the collar and a tiny piece of bone on her forehead, where it meets the hair line. She's dressed in a uniform consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black socks with white sandals. She also holds a sword resembling a Saber with a long ribbon attached to the hilt. She watches as the colony burns and listens to the howls of the hollows.

"Fiend!"

She turns to see three of Britain's heroes.

The first is Brian Braddock, known as Captain Britain. He stands a muscular six foot six dressed in a blue, red, and white jumpsuit resembling the British flag. It covers everything except the lower half of his face making him look like a knight. After an motorcycle accident, Merlyn and his daughter Roma gave him the Amulet of Right and he became the super powered Captain Britain. Now he stands with a glowing sword resembling the legendary Excalibur.

The second is his wife Meggan. She's a beautiful woman standing around five foot seven with blue eyes, pointed ears, and long blonde hair. She's dressed in a golden jumpsuit that leaves her arms, feet, and head bare. The young mutant metamorph and elementist is the former Queen of Otherworld holds a fiery spear against the strange woman attacking there new home.

The third is Union Jack. He a tall man dressed in full body costume is made of bullet resistant materials. It's color are of the Union Jack Flag with equipment and gadgets, including a blessed dagger and a pair of magic guns currently held in his hands.

The Arrancar doesn't fear normal weapons, since they can't pierce her Hierro (Japanese for steel skin and Spanish iron), the spirit hardened skin all Arrancar possess. The mystical weapons in the hands of the three heroes are another story.

"How can you let these monsters devour the souls of the innocent?"

"Easy. I'm one of them." says the woman, "Realícese!" (Perform!)

The woman's body mutates and reforms into a tall female monster standing twice her height and resembling a giant flower. Her white arms extends into three thorn covered vines and her hair forms a cloud of red-pink petals. It doesn't look very impressive until, she strikes like a snake and grabs Union Jack in her mouth. She brings her jaws close before Captain Britain or Meggan can react, and Union Jack is cut in half.

Captain Britain and Meggan attack with there weapons with both of them releasing energy attacks to block the Resurrección Arrancar's own attacks. The spear and sword pierce the steel skin, but a red-purple mist explodes from the wounds. The poison burns there skin and eyes, forcing them off the body of the monster, then quicker than they can react the vines smash both of them into the ground hard.

"Cero!" (Hollow Flash/Cero),

The Arrancar's remain arms form a spherical concentration of red energy before smashing it down on the two helpless super-humans. When the smoke clears, all that remains is a hole in the floor that extends down the levels of the castle to the basement.

As she reverts to her sealed state, Cheza wipes the blood from her lips.

Below her, three men in dark blue uniforms chase down survivors.

The first stands six foot with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The name he goes by is "Peter Stone, the Stone Alchemist". He possesses the alchemic talent for petrifying living creatures by replacing minerals in the bones and tissues. He can literally touch someone and there bodies will turns to stone. He likes to surround himself with pretty female statues and enjoys shattering the rest.

The second is nihilist Zorof J. Kimblee, known as the Crimson Alchemist, with gold eyes and long black hair in a ponytail. He has two seal tattoos on the palms of his hands that allow him to perform alchemy without a seal. Kimblee is an alchemist that specializes with creating bombs out of both living and non-living objects. He will kill someone just to hear the sound of an explosion.

The third is dark skinned man standing six foot seven with a bald head, dark skin, and one golden eye. His other eye, plus his arms and legs are replaced with automail, the special prosthetics developed in his world parallel with Alchemy He is known as the Molten Plague Alchemist and he uses a very unique form of alchemy. He analyzes an object, breaks down it's bonds, then reforms it with weaker bonds with the rest of the bond energy converted to heat. This allows him to turn any solid object into molten death.

A young woman holding her baby tries to jump out a window and escape into the river below, but the Molten Plague Alchemist grabs a copper plate from a wall and fires it at the woman's back using alchemy. The plate at 1085 °C tears threw the woman and the last thing she sees is her cloth wrapped bundle fall out the window on fire.

The woman's ghost rises from her corpse with a a broken chain of fate hanging from a plate in her chest. She's crying in horror at what has happened, not to her, but to her child. Then a massive Hollow descends from the ceiling and devours her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Russian Colony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kremlin is the Russian word for "fortress", "citadel" or "castle" and refers to any major fortified central complex found in historic Russian cities. This word is often used to refer to the best-known one, the Moscow Kremlin, or the government that is based there. Outside Russia, the name "Kremlin" is sometimes mistakenly thought of as being Saint Basil's Cathedral because of its distinctive environment, although this is not a part of the Moscow Kremlin.

Russian Colony "Kremlin" is under attack by a supernatural has faced demons and supernatural creatures before, but denied there existence even more than the rest of the world. To the government demons couldn't exist in there ordered world, the same way a serial killer couldn't exist. Alexander Pichushkin, Andrei Chikatilo, and several others proved them wrong.

The current threat to Colony Kremlin is a giant red dragon. A hundred twenty meter tall dragon with three heads each possessing a different breathe weapon. The head on the left releases hurricane force winds mixed with flammable toxic gases. The middle head releases explosive balls and torrents of flames hot enough o melt the strongest metals. The head of the right produces destructive blasts of lightning and thunder.

The dark wizard clads in a hooded black robe notices the Lightning Head isn't eating humans like it use to do. It attacked Moscow a few months ago and ate Vladimir Ilyich Lenin. Unfortunately for the dragon, Lenin died in 1924 and the embalming process made it taste horrible. The routine baths in potassium acetate, alcohol, glycerol, distilled water, and disinfectant quinine didn't help.

A group of tanks fires shells into the massive dragon, but even the largest armor-piercing shells can't penetrated the fire-resistant scales of an ancient red dragon, especially one infused with demonic power and dark magic.

The massive dragon response to annoyances is to release a lightning blast that hits every tank. Several tanks explode, while many people inside are shocked to death. A second attack of poison gas, damages the armor like acid and burns those inside. Those who survived the lightning are mostly killed by poison melting there lungs. The third attack finishes the job, a torrent of flame that ignites the gases and melts the tanks like butter.

The dark wizard standing on the middle head raises his hands and a dozen smaller red dragons, each with only one head, but many spines descends from the darkness and smoke. The sounds of screams and cries for help in Russian fill the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Indian Colony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small Colony in Northern India, death has come in the form of six men and an army of lesser monsters. This Colony rejected those transformed by Halloween as unclean and a threat to there order, now without a collection of enhanced , the colony rapidly collapses.

In Hinduism, the Asura are a group of power-seeking deities, sometimes referred to as demons or sinful. They were opposed to the devas. The Buddhist asuras are broadly derived, in general character, from the wicked asuras of Hinduism, but have acquired some very distinctive myths which are only found in Buddhist texts. The Asura that attack the colony are six armed humanoids possessing immense strength which that use with extremely skill to cause the most destruction and death.

Five of the six men transform into semi-humanoid monsters to join in the destruction. They come from a world in which humans were created by bioweapons for a group of aliens known as the Creators. They also developed a second type which could transform into bestial creatures with built in weapons systems that became known as Zoanoids.

When the Creators abandoned Earth after they were nearly destroyed by a failed experiment, there greatest creation Supreme Zoalord Archanfel slept and the awoke four hundred years ago and began to plan to convert humanity into zoanoids. He did this so he could follow his creators into space.

The elites of his Zoanoid army under the command of his lesser Supreme Zoalords are the special created and superior Hyper-Zoanoids.

The first is Derzerb, an Enhanced Muscle Type Hyper-Zoanoid. A nearly eight foot, over seven hundred eighty pound, dense humanoid rhino with green grey armored skin and a horn growing out the head with a thick band going down the spine. It has thick arms and legs ending in thick claws and can vomit liquid napalm due t special internal organs. Derzerb possesses the strength of sixty men and his hide is far more durable than a tank.

The second is Thancrus, a combat-type Hyper-Zoanoid. The is a humanoid insect with green-white exoskeletal armor, spikes extending from the knees and elbows, and long sharp blades for hands. It possesses the strength of thirty men and can run at two hundred miles per hour, but it's greatest weapon are the vibrational hand swords that can cut threw most physical material.

The third is Gaster, a Heavy Armament Hyper Zoanoid. The disgusting creature stands over seven feet tall and over four hundred pounds with dark purple organic armor. It's most interesting feature are two huge pods connected to the shoulders and covered in ports. The pods contain guided bio-missiles turning Gaster into a living missile system. He can also fires sprays of liquid explosive to destroy targets that get too close to use his missiles.

The fourth is Elegen, a Bio-Weapon Type Hyper-Zoanoid. He's a purple and luminance green humanoid insect standing over six foot, six hundred pounds with a long eel-like neck and many tendrils extending from his body. Elegen's primary purpose is producing massive amounts of bio-electrical energy, allowing it to short out electrical systems and electrocute targets.

The fifth is Zx-Tole, a Heavy Armament Type Hyper Zoanoid It's a ten foot, five hundred seventy pound humanoid beetle with massive horns and black armor with white patches. It is the leader of the Group known as Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five and possesses great strength allowing it to tunnel at high speed and great speed, which is enhanced by wings that allow it to fly. It's main weapons are thirteen Bio Blasters, weapons that convert bio-luminance into powerful lasers. They are located in open-able sections of its upper legs, forearms, and head. These weapons are quite powerful and could easily take out any unshielded target and can be fired separately or fired all at once.

The sixth is not a Zoanoid, but his telepathic abilities guild the minds of the Asura and Hyper-Zoanoids. He stands no taller than a average man dressed in a black hooded robe. His dark clothing adds to his mystery and aura of darkness, but it's his twin blade of lightsaber. Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith, watches as his pawn one more destroy a civilization.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Colony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Japanese colonies have my defenders since it was from there country Anime and Manga was born. The problem is the enemy that attacks Colony Hoshijima are immense in numbers.

There are hundreds of humanoid creatures possessing a variety of powers. Some possess tentacles and can releases sprays of gaseous shoki (poison miasma). Some possess protective barriers and manipulate energy attacks. Some possesses bodies harder than diamond and can manipulate there bodies into any shape. They attack with both force and deception, with savage blood lust and inhuman cunning.

They all possess one thing in common. One there backs is a burn-like mark resembling a spider.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - North Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale is under attack from various creatures, ranging from clouds of worm-like lesser youkai to far more powerful creatures. Most colonies would have trouble resisting attacks of his magnitude. Sunnydale doesn't resist attacks, it dominates them.

Xander proves that point fighting along side Inuyasha and his friends against an invading army of youkai. He concentrates his ki, the releases a powerful blast that sends half a dozen demons into oblivion.

**"Hadoken!"**

A second blast strikes a large worm like demon with a skull-like head. The head is destroyed and the demon collapses, it's flesh already beginning to dissolve at high speeds.

"Someone has been playing too many Video Games." says Miroku, cleaving a demon's head in half with his Shakujo (holy staff). A flung sutra hits another in the face, sealing it's movements and making it an easy target for the others.

"How would you know about video games?." says Xander, using a beam of energy like a giant scalpel blade to cut his opponent's head clean off, while delivering a bone-breaking kick to another youkai.

The two Kilalas have gotten into a competition to see how many demons can the two neko youkai can kill. The burnt, clawed, and torn lesser demons fall like rain.

**"HIRAIKOTSU!" **

Sango's giant demon bone boomerang arcs threw the air, shredding several dozen lesser demons. The demon-slaying weapon is special absorbing the yoki (demonic energy) of the attackers increasing it's strength and slaying ability with every kill.

Kagome releases a Sacred Arrow (Hama no Ya), the glowing pink arrow streaks threw the air killing all demons in it's path before embedding itself in the eye of a three meter tall red oni (orge) in a tiger skin loincloth. The mountain oni roars in pain for a second before the glow spreads across his body leaving behind bones, that crumble as they hit the ground.

Even there younger members of there group attack using both demonic and divine power. Shippou tricks with his fox fire, while the young miko purifies and the Catrina proves her feline fighting instincts.

A group of demons have been crowding Inuyasha sensing him as the largest threat. What there sensing proves to be correct as Inuyasha goes on the offense again.

**"Sankon Tesso!"** (Soul-Scattering Iron Claws!)

While channeling his yokai powers through his claws, he slashes the demons close to him to pieces. He then dips his fingers into the blood spilled from his injured shoulder.

**"Hijin Kesso!" **(Blades of Blood!)

He combines his Sankon Tesso with his blood and releases it like multiple shuriken comprising of red-colored yokai energy . The blades cut the demons near him to pieces.

**"Kaze no Kizu!" **(Wind Scar)

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga (iron-crushing fang) slices threw the air where the conflicting demonic auras collide and releases the energy as one massive blast. They say using this ability, the sword can kill a hundred foes with a single blow. It proves stronger as over three hundred attacking demons are annihilated!

The only survivor is a a powerful spherical barrier. He looks like a young nobleman with purple eyes and long wavy black hair that reminds the Inuyasha group of Naraku. He's dressed in a black robe with a hood.

"Who are you!?"

"You must be Inuyasha. My master Naraku told me much of you."

"Naraku!?" yells Inuyasha

"Oh my god! He's an incarnation!" yells Kagome, drawing back another arrow.

"One of many and part of a growing army." says the unnamed Incarnation, "We are the Dark Council. This is our Declaration!"

The demon's aura suddenly increases to an extremely high level, forming purple aura flames around the man. The flames flow into a sphere in front of the barrier and contract to a single point. The group jumps back as a massive explosion of flame shoots from the point towards them.

**"Bakuryuha!"** (Explosive flowing wave/Backlash Wave!)

Inuyasha uses the second attack of his sword. He wraps the wind scar around the blade and cuts threw the massive demonic flame attack. The attack is return to the incarnation, magnified hundreds of times. Normally, the barrier would be able to stop the attack and manipulate it, but a sacred arrow from Kagome pierces the barrier and leaves him vulnerable. The dark tornadoes that form from the flames tear the Incarnation apart beyond any hope of regeneration.

Xander notices a giant wasp with red humanoid eyes watching the battle and with a flick his wrist blows it out of sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - South Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, vampires, werewolves, and hybrids are attacking.

There opponents are immortal vampiress Buffy "Selene" Summers and alpha werewolf Danial "Oz/ Lucien" Osbourne. They are helped by Sunnydale's collection of good aligned vampires and vampire hunters It's a slaughter for the enemy forces.

The werewolves include many types.

The vampires come in fewer types.

There are large packs of full full versions mixed with real wolves found in the savage woods. They also die like normal woods as Buffy and Oz's bullets pierce vitals. The silver nitrate rounds prevent any form of regeneration, even if the lesser wolves possess it.

The second type are Dire Wolves. They are like normal wolves, but real big. Big enough to chase down your car and devour the back bumper. These wolves are mixed with large Youkai wolves like Princess Mononoke's Wolf brothers. They are harder to kill because of there much larger size and mass, but they get help from Sen's family and Koga, who don't like these mangy rejects in his family's territory.

The third type are Man-Wolf. A hairy humanoid with a lupine head and the most numerous of the wolf types. Oz takes many down with his silver bullets, before his guns are knocked out of his hands. Oz then transforms into his own Man-Wolf form, a larger and far more powerful alpha wolf that causes his attackers to whimper like whipped puppies. A second later, there whimpering ends when Wolf-Oz grabs both there heads and smashes them together. The effect is like two melons being smashed together and the bodies fall dead in seconds.

There is also the leader of the attacking beasts. It's a demonic wolf towering over the dire wolves by several meters with sharp black fur, sharp claws with prehensile hands instead of front paws, and five long tails. It also has abnormally wide mouth filled with sharp teeth and glowing green eyes with a scar over the left eye. The immense monster lets out howls that deafen people for miles and fill weaker hearts with terror. It's stream of drool is also corrosive and emitting a poisonous miasma.

Oz shows absolutely no fear as the massive beast's tail knock several cars flying through the air like the toys of young children. The demon wolf releases a blast of smoke-less green flames from it's mouth that causes the tossed cars to explode and the ground to ignite, but Oz flips onto a dumpster and rips a damaged metal pole from the ground. He then throws the ten meter (32 ft 9.7) pole like a giant javelin using his Hybrid level strength (the same kind of strength Marcus used to pull a military helicopter out of the sky). The pole enters the mouth and pierces out the upper back.

Normally, the demon wolf could remove the pole and regenerate the damage in seconds, but Oz gets help from Abel Nightroad in his 100% power Crusnik form. He releases a massive electrical charge and the artificial lightning hits the pole like a lightning rod. The electricity arcs across the demon's fur as the energy overloads his nerves, boils bloods, and burns the organs.

The Demon Wolf howls in pain before collapsing and igniting into green flames that consume flesh and bones in seconds.

The vampires also fall into different categories.

The first are the original vampires that inhabited the world before Halloween. Weak demon-possessed corpses that draw energy from blood and only possess enhanced physical abilities and healing. Some of the elder vampires possesses psychic powers that allow them to manipulate weaker minds, but these vampires will never reach the level. They fall when the first blessed round pierces there skin and a couple more shots are enough to cause them to burst into dust.

The New AX agents send over a hundred to dust bin in the first minute of the battle. Tres Iquis does most of the damage hitting each vampire with computer precision.

The second type are only slightly stronger possessing impressive regenerative abilities. The difference between them and the demon spawn is these vampires are created by a virus and are only effected by silver, sunlight, and garlic. The vampire hunter Blade decimated there numbers, now the UV-emitting silver rounds of Buffy's guns cause them to explode into burning ash.

She is helped by Chiropteran Queen Saya, the former Schiff soldier Lulu, and the Chevaliers Ino and Riku. On some instinctual level, they hate these viral vampires. It's interesting to note while silver and garlic cause extreme allergic reactions and anticoagulants cause vampires to swell up and explode, the blood of a Chiropteran causes a exothermic reaction. When Saya's sword coated in her own blood pierces the chest of one the punk vampires it screams and bursts into flames before it can hit the ground.

There are several Dracula-class vampires possessing the ability to shape-shift and manipulate weather. They also possess far greater strength and regeneration than average vampires, but are nothing when compared to the Midians, the No Life Kings. Ceres Victoria proves the point when after sending twenty of cape wearing losers to oblivion with Harkonnen II cannon, she literally rips thirty more to pieces with her bare hands. She is helped by Jiro Mochizuki with his silver sword.

Buffy faces the leader of the Vampires.

The demonic vampire standing over two meters tall with a lean body, a handsome aristocrat face, pale skin, and shoulder-length white hair. He also has sharp fangs, pointed ears, and disturbing blood-red eyes with red sclera (whites). He's dressed in a black leather catsuit covered in straps like bondage gear. He also wears a hooded black cloak that flows in an unnatural wind.

The problem with his demonic vampire is he's not like same type of demonic vampire as pre-Halloween type. He's very powerful and regenerates at a frightening speed. Buffy shot two full clips from her automatic pistols into him and the only show of damage was the holes in the catsuit closing up like liquid tar. He then backhands her hard enough to send her flying into a wall.

Saya and Jiro bring there sword down, but both blades break against his neck! All he has to do is spread his arms and the two are sent flying.

Abel and Seth release there attacks. The Fire of Sound and the Lightning Blast hit the demon vampire lord, but when the smoke clears the vampire only has minor wounds. Those wounds then regenerate in less than two seconds. He then releases his own lightning, a mixture of dark blue and pitch black that sends both Crusniks flying. The dark energies cause the nanomachines to shut down reverting them to normal as they fall.

"My name is Lord Orlock." says the demon vampire, as Ceres rams her Harkonnen II into the back of his head and pulls the trigger. The thunderous explosions of armor-penetrating explosive rounds damage the gun, but also blow part of his head off. The head rapidly regenerates as the vampire lord, "Still thinking like a human a Princess."

Ceres's arm becomes a mass of black tentacles that try to tear and pierce Lord Orlock, but the vampire moves at a far faster speed. Considering they are both moving fast than the best human vision can tract, that's very impressive. She finally feints an attack, then slashes threw his torso above the hips with a sharp black blade arm.

Lord Orlock doesn't even look disturbed at being torn half. Instead both halves turn black and explode into sprays of liquid. Ceres watches in shock as the black liquid forms a cloud of evil-looking bats in the air. The red eyed bats then fly by her with there sharp wings cutting her to pieces. Then behind the sliced up No-Life-Queen, the bat pause in mid air, turn to her, and release fireballs from there mouths. The shower of fire balls blasts the pieces into smaller burning bits.

The pieces turns red-black and flow back together as liquid. From this liquid a bloody Ceres Victoria reforms.

"Your finally learning, Princess." says Lord Orlock standing over her.

His head is then tilted to the side by a punch strong enough to destroy to truck. He turns to see Buffy staring in shock.

"You on the other hand are nothing more than a plague-born freak"

Suddenly, Buffy is no longer standing with her fist in Lord Orlock's face. Instead she pinned to a shattered reinforced wall, impaled by Lord Orlock's hand. She coughs up blood feeling her shoulder blades explosively shatter and her vertebrate nearly snap.

"Remember this, little slayer. I am Lord Orlock of the Dark Council. We have started a war to determine who will decide the future of this world. This is the Declaration!" he says pushing his hand in deeper and cause more blood to flow from her chest and lips.

Suddenly, a giant red-black mass resembling a giant wolf head with seven red eyes appears behind Lord Orlock. It's immense jaws catch Orlock's entire body and it's sharp fangs cut threw the super durable flesh like a knife threw toffee. Buffy falls to the ground and pulls the severed arm from her chest, as the black mass flings Lord Orlock high into the the air. A sudden whip[-like motion tears the Demonic Vampire to pieces.

Ceres recalls her arm to it's smaller tentacle form as the blood and pieces of Orlock turn into ash. Then a strange wind blows, gathering the ashes, before blowing out of Sunnydale. The heroes cringe when they hear Orlock's laughter in the howling wind.

"He'll be back." states Buffy, as the others rush to her aid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - East Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Sunnydale, the Shinigami (Soul Reapers) are fighting an invading army of Hollows. They are so numerous many of Shinigami have been forced to use the shikai (first release) of there Zanpakuto (soul cleaving sword).

Most of the attacking Hollows are normal hollows. Massive creatures that reply mostly on physical attacks to kill and devour the souls of the living and the dead. Some of the older ones have developed powers to help there hunts, but all of them are relatively weak creatures.

Hanataro, Ganju, Karin, Ururu, and Jinta with help from Orihime Orina, Chad, and Unryu are able to take on most of these creatures, while the others deal with the greater threats.

There are three Gillian-class Menos Grande. These skyscraper-tall foot soldiers of the Hollow world are near mindless. They rely on there massive size and power to destroy threats.

**"Nake, Benhime!"** (Sing, Crimson Princess!)

A crimson blast of energy tears threw the head of one of the Menos Grande. It screeches as it's mask explodes, then the entire massive creature dissolves into nothing

**"Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"** (reign over the frosted sky, Ice Ring)

A oriental dragon composed of ice and spiritual power hits the second Menos in the head, freezing and shattering it's mask. The collection of corrupted souls doesn't even have a chance to scream as it dissolves into cleansed souls that enter the after life.

**"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki"** (dance, sleeve's white snow) says Willow, drawing her own Zanpakuto. She remembers when she, or rather Rukia, first encountered the Gillian-class Menos Grande and was terrified. Now, after facing Arrancar born the second evolution of the Menos, Adjuchas, she fears nothing.

**"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"** (First Dance, White Moon)

She creates a circular area in front of the Menos, and freezes everything within the circle from the ground upwards until it reaches the sky. The Hollow's head is inside that area and is frozen solid. As the Hollow begins to fall, Willow does her second technique.

**"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"** (The next dance, white ripple!)

She fires a massive wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade that pierces the Hollow's giant frozen head, shattering it into billion pieces.

The Leaders of the Hollow attack give no names, but the Shinigami know what they are with a look. They all have fragments of Hollow masks on there faces and smaller versions of Hollow holes in there body. Their uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black socks with white sandals. They are Arrancar, Hollows that have removed there masks and gained Soul Reaper powers.

Kenpachi Zaraki, faces the largest one. The Arrancar's name is Toro Rojo, a bull-like Adjuchas-class Menos before he became a Arrancar under Aizen's rule. He struggles with his sword against Zaraki's own battered blade. The spiritual pressure between them is so great, the ground beneath them cracks and small fragments begin to float into the air. What's making the thick jawed Toro Rojo angry enough to release spirit pressure from his nose, is Zaraki is only using one hand t o hold him back.

"Play time is over!" yells Toro Rojo jumping back and raising his Zanpakuto, **"Cornear" **(Gore!)

Toro Rojo releases the power of his Zanpakuto Cuernos de Demonio (Demon Horns) back into his body in a process called resurrección. He transforms into a massive cross between a centaur and a minotaur, with a bull instead of horse half, long bull-like horns, and sharp Axe-like born coming out of one of the arms. It's strength has increased by a massive amount and it charges at Zaraki creating craters with it's iron hard hooves. It brings it's axe down hard enough to slice a tank clean in half only for it to be stopped by Zaraki's thin blade.

"Your right".says Zaraki with his sadistic smirk, "The Game is over."

He then grips his sword with both hands and applies pressure, slicing Toro Rojo in half! The grinding of his sword against the Arrancar's steel skin actually creates an arc of fiery sparks. The biggest badass of soul reapers stares down at the dying bull Arrancar whose whimpering like a baby.

"That was Pathetic."

"Can I have him?" asks a child Nel Tu.

"Sure. He was a waste of my time."

There is a loud crunching sound followed by a brief amount of screaming. Nel Tu would later say the Arrancar tasted like beef.

The second Arrancar is a tall, thin man with a bald head and black eyes. He blocks attacks by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, but also fails to do major damage to the young Captain. Finally, he has to use the Arrancar high speed technique Sonido to avoid the ice dragon Hyorinmaru.

**"Cremar, Salamandra!"** (Cremate, Salamander!)

The resurrección transforms the second Arrancar into a lizard man with long claws on his hands and feet, a long whip-like tail, and wide mouth of small sharp teeth. He opens his wide wide and releases a stream of crimson flames, which Toshiro blocks with his ice dragon. He then uses his own speed technique shunpo (flash step) to avoid the shower of mini Cero (hollow flashes) hidden in the flames.

The lizard Arrancar then jumps around releasing Bala (hollow bullets) from his claw tips.

The third Arrancar fighting Ichigo is a tall bishonen man with gold eyes, white skin, and long black hair done in a micro-braid style. What's unique about this fighter is he has a pair of Zanpakuto resembling short swords with long black ribbons attached to the hilt and he's only using one to fight Ichigo.

"Not bad, Arrancar!" says Ichigo using his own Zanpakuto Zangetsu to a high pressure strike..

"My name is Primer Rey" says the Arrancar, "I heard much about you from Aizen-sama."

"Aizen!?"

"Yes. Who else would be worthy enough to lead the new Espada?"

Suddenly, Ichigo is knocked by several extremely fast slashes that leave bloody wounds on Ichigo's torso. Ichigo tries to counter, but a series of hollow bullets prevent him from getting close. Ichigo decides to use his Inner Hollow's technique and grabs the ribbon of Zangetsu and begins to spin the blade. The spinning blade almost makes a cut, but knocks it away with a sonido fast slash and Primer Rey uses the same technique. His blade knocks away Zangetsu and makes several shallow cuts in Ichigo's chest.

As Ichigo jumps back, Primer Rey releases a high energy blast from the palm of his other hand.

**"Gran Rey Cero!" **(royal hollow flash/great king zero)

Ichigo uses Shunpo to appear behind Primer and tries to attack him from behind, only to be blocked by a Sonido-fast block.

"Your really good, Primer Rey!"

"So are you, Ichigo Kurasaki." says Primer jumping back and raising his first sword, "Let's take this up to new level. **Gobierne el Vacío!** (Rule the Void)"

One of the Espada-class Arrancar's swords vanishes and so does his jacket leaving him bare chested. The hole in the chest hasn't chased, but the bone mask has grown to cover half his face like a featureless mask and also forms a hair of small horns extending from the forehead. He doesn't look much larger and only slightly more muscular, but the energy coming off the Espada is immense.

**"Bankai!"**

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stands with the full release form of Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto**, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru"** (great crimson lotus ice ring),

The fire-spewing arrancar is shock by the increase in power and leaps into another attack, when the shinigami captain vanishes and reappears with his sword piercing the Arrancar chest. The ice cold captain simply says the name of his attack.

**"Ryuusenka."** (Dragon Hail Flower.)

The Arrancar is sealed into a cocoon of ice, freezing him to the core despite his fire affinity. Then almost as an afterthought, Toshiro shatters the Arrancar to pieces.

The battle between Ichigo and Primer is going badly for the shinigami. He's now soaked in his own blood and his shinigami uniform has nearly been reduced to rages. Ichigo points his sword at Primer.

**"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" **(Full Release! heavenly chained cutting moon!)

There is an explosion of spiritual energy that knocked the Primer back by an inch and collapses many of weaker buildings several yards away.

When the smoke clears, Ichigo is now dressed in a different uniform resembling a red underside trench coat and has red markings on his cheeks. The sword Zangetsu has also changed shrinking from a giant cleaver with a tattered ribbon to a black katana with manji (good eastern swastika) guard and a small length of broken chain hanging from the pommel.

Ichigo vanishes and Primer turns to catch the blade of Zangetu between his fingers, less then a inch from his eye.

**"Getsuga Tensho!" **(moon-fang piercer of the heavens!)

An energy blast explodes from the tip of the blade, point blank into Primers Eyes. The resulting explosion sends everyone flying and collapses twenty more building.

The others Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Tsumugiya, Jinta Hanakari, Kenpachi Zaraki, Lt. Yachiru Kusajishi, Orina Inoune, Orihime Inoune, Hanataro Yamada, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Unryu Ishida, Kishi Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoun, Nel Tu, Botan, Ganju Shiba. and Momo Hinamori gather around the crater.

Ichigo in his original shinigami form with a cracked Zangetsu lies embedded in the burnt earth covered in blood and burns. He's still awake and looks straight across the crater to see Primer Rei in his ow indentation. He's covered in burns and minor wounds and his mask has a small hair thin cracked. He slowly gets to his feet and smiles.

"This was a good battle, Ichigo. A good start for the War." says Primer, as the square beam of light known as Negación forms, "Next time, maybe I'll release both my swords."

"Both?" says Toshiro

"If I was an Adjuchas or something lower, I would only need one blade to seal my power." says Primer as he rises into air, returning to Hueco Mundo (Hollow World), "Haven't you guested yet, what I am, Ichigo?"

"Vasto lorde." says Ichigo causing the others except Zaraki to gasp

"We will finish this fight, Ichigo." says the vanishing new Espada, "This was merely a Declaration of War"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - West Side**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia and the others elemental benders of the Avatar's world face a collection of elemental dark mages. Each black clad mage can control a different element and most the benders they face have the same element. This is a matter of pride for some of them and familiarity to others.

Cordelia's opponent is a master of lightning, so the Princess of Firebending bending and Lightning bender is having some troubles. The main problem is Firebending without the flames is Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. It uses strong arm and leg movements, but lack strong defenses something you need against a mage who uses lightning quick lethal attacks.

Aang, the Last AIrbender, fights the dark wind mage with limited success. He can't simply blow the mage away, since the mage is able to create blades of wind and vacuum that cut threw his gusts and vortexes. At close range, Aang is able knock his opponent off balance with his circular movements. Aang rethinks about getting a pair of crescent-shaped deer horn knives as Airbending without it's element is Baguazhang and those knives work well with the style.

Katara's taichi movements manipulate water into whips that knock the Water Mage's iron hard water spikes out the air reducing them to puddles and clouds of water vapor. The mage releases two monstrous torrents of water from his palms, but Katara changes the direction of streams with as spreading of her arms. She then moves forward and swipes at the sides between the torrents. It creates crescent-shaped blades of water that forces the dark mage to stop his attack or be sliced by the water.

Toph Bei Fong easily avoids the attacks the evil Earth mage. Though blind, Toph has the unique ability to use earth-bending to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, be it the presence of trees and buildings or the march of ants several meters away. Through this heightened seismic sense, she can visualize where people are, their relative distance to her, and their physical build. This sense provides her with a distinct advantage when facing other Earth-benders in combat, as they characteristically require contact with the ground and extract rocks from their surroundings. The same is true for the dark earth mage, who needs constant contact with the earth to use his magic.

Zuko, the Firebending Prince, faces a Shadow Mage. The mage uses shadows to attack his opponent, the touch of the black tendrils causing objects to decay, metal to corrode, and flesh to rot. The main problem is the fireballs released by Zuko are reduced to some and ash by thin whips of darkness emitted by the mage's palms.

Suddenly, Ty Lee tosses him a pair of swords using a bit of acrobatics, while Mai behind the mage fires her senbon (needles) into the Shadow Mage's back and the back of the arms. The magical protection stops the attacks to the back, especially the spine, but the needles do pierce the arms stopping there movement. Zuko's blade covered in blue flames spin rapidly forming rings of flame in the air before they release twin blasts of blue-white flame strong enough to cut threw rock. The fire blade blasts cut threw the Shadow Mage in an instant. The burning corpse falls to the ground and collapses into the shadows.

The dark earth mage summons a dragon made of stone from the earth and releases it at Toph, but she creates a pillar of rock that nails the dragon in th chin breaking the dead off in an instant. Toph moves around the rubble and releases waves of earth that knock the mage back.

Suddenly, the earth beneath Toph's feet turns into liquid mud. She sinks into the mud and it suddenly hardens leaving her trapped chest deep in the ground. The Dark earth mage smiles showing his yellow teeth against his chalk-white skin lips and red gums. He then cries out when a blade of ice emerges from his chest. Haku stands behind the mage with one hand on the blade and the other in a one handed seal. The mage creates an burst of energy to throw Haku away, shattering the ice sword in his chest.

Toph uses the distraction to free one of her arms and uses her metal-bending skills to convert one of her meteorite bracers into a shuriken. When the evil magic user turns to his intended victim, the shuriken pierces his throat tearing threw arteries, veins, and the wind pipe. As the mage falls dead, Toph frees herself from the ground.

Katara is knocked into the air by jets of water from the ground. The dark water mage creates a giant orb of water around Katara trying to suffocate her. That proves to be a mistake when Katara gets in a stance inside the sphere and long water tentacles emerge from the surface of the water ball. Katara in Octopus style causes the tentacles to whip at the shocked corrupted user or water magic. The tentacles thin out to whips before there strike and pass threw the mage's body. The water sphere collapses to th ground with a wet splash and the water mage collapses into bloody pieces with the same splashing sound.

Katara lands and resists the urge to vomit at the mage's remains.

Aang is glad he made friends with Naruto after being introduced by Toph's boyfriend Haku. Not like Toph would openly admit that fact. Aang swings underneath the wind mage's arm which is wielding a lethal wind blade, and drives his sphere of swirling wind and energy into the mage's chest.

**"Rasengan!"** (Spiral Sphere!)

It's interesting to note that why Aang's and Naruto's spiral sphere look identical, Aang's version is closer to being Futon: Rasenshuriken in lethality. Since the sphere contains Aang's wind affinity it containing a slicing nature. As the mage turns in the air, the wind blades cut and grind the man's flesh. When the wind mage is sent flying into the air, the expanding wind blades from the released Rasengan slice the mage into a shower of body pieces.

Cordelia releases a burst of flame from her feet and propels herself at the fire mage and releases a blue flame blast at point blank range to the Fire mage's face. The face mage explodes into burning logs, as she twists over the blast and lands on the other side.

"Replacement??"

"Correct."

She turns to see the fire mage behind her. There is an explosion of smoke and when it clears the mage is gone and replaced with a much younger looking figure.

He stands nearly six feet tall with a lean muscular build. He has slit-pupil red eyes, ash grey skin, and short red-black hair with two golden fore locks. He's dressed in a black top, grey vest, black gloves, grey arm protectors, and black toe-less shoes. He wears a leather pouch for scrolls, another for weapons, and kunai holster strapped to one leg. He also wears a scratched Konoha headband.

"A Konoha Nukunin?" (Leaf Missing-Nin)

"Yes. My name is Kamaru" says the traitor of the hidden leaf village, "It was easy to hide myself with element manipulators."

"How did you pull off those flame attacks without hand signs."

"Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit). I have the ability to create and manipulate flames without hand signs." says Kamaru, "I'm also immune to fire!"

Kamaru creates an odd hand seal and then releases a monstrous black fireball from his mouth. The ball is at least ten meters in diameter and burns a twenty five meter long trench in the earth, over three meters deep!

Cordelia let's her Azula side free reign and moves in blur, but Kamaru also moves faster than the normal human can track. The two exchanges blows over and over, each blow releasing a burst of flame. The problem is Kamaru wasn't lying about his immunity to flames. His clothing may be damage and he does have deep bruises, but only Cordelia is being burnt by the flames.

Cordelia moves forward with a rocket jump, but Kamaru counters with his own fiery jump, then uses a second to spin like a firework The resulting flame kick sends Cordelia flying back to earth. Cordelia then has to flip out of her impression in the earth and jump back, as Kamaru falls to earth like burning meteor and creates a crater in the earth

Kamaru charges out of the crater and towards Cordelia, his body covered in flames generated by his own chakra. Cordelia crosses her arms as if to put up a futile defense, when there's a blinding flash of can't see anything, but he does hear something beyond the roar of his flames. It resembles the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

**"Chidori!"**

The light clears and Kamaru stands with his flames dying away. Behind him, Cordelia is an a kneeling position with one arm extended and releasing trails of smoke. There is a pause, then Kamaru's shoulder explodes!

Cordelia turns with a lightly burnt arm and looks at Kamaru whose own arm is literally hanging by a few pieces of tissue. He also notices the other benders closing in to finish him off.

"This is only the first battle of the war." says Kamaru as black crystal-like markings spread across his skin in a geometric pattern. As they reach the destroyed arm, the bleeding stops.

_**"This is the Declaration!" **_says Kamaru as he transforms into a demonic creature with glowing red eyes with black sclera (whites), hard armor-like grey skin, a mane of silver spikes, and metallic silver spikes going down the sides of the arms, legs, and spine, with smaller spikes on the face, knuckles, and chest.

The benders and friends watch in shock as grey fleshy tendrils reconnects the arm and the damage regenerates in seconds. He flexes his completely healed arm as if to taunt them.

"This is only the beginning." yells Kamaru as feathery angel wings with silvery feathers burst from his back and ignite into bright flames. The wings flap creating a surge of heat and chakra pressure before Kamaru disappears into the air. He doesn't seem to fear the Red Sky like most flying creatures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - Central**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The invading army attack every part of the city, not juts the wall ands areas along the edges.

In Mythology, a Chimera was a monstrous creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, which was made of the parts of multiple animals. In the country of Ametris, Chimera were created by people using alchemy for military purposes. A person could combine the traits of various predatory animals and create a vicious animal more powerful than a canine partner. One mad alchemist Shou Tucker managed to create chimeras that could talk. First, using his divorcing wife for the first one, then fusing his five year daughter Nina with the family dog to create the second one.

The creatures attacking are sentient, intelligent creatures but are still slaves filled with blood lust. They are clearly members of the Order Carnivora, but it's hard to determine if there Feliformia ("cat-like") or Caniformia ("dog-like"). They all possess sharp teeth and claws that secrete poison and are organized into groups of ten tiger-size each lead by a horse-size Alpha Chimera with thick lion-like manes. There are ten horse-size Chimera and they take orders from a human chimera soldier and it's immense Manticore ride.

There opponent are Sins and Ametris Group, excluding the pregnant Riza, the children, and Schmendrick.

Monet's fist hits the head of one of the Alpha Chimera caving it in. The creatures may possess extremely high level of regeneration, but the crushing of it's brain is lethal no matter what.

Lust extends her hair thin claws and moves in a blur. The ultra thin lances cut threw flesh and bone with insane easy. A Chimera raises it's arm to swipe with it's claws, only for the arm to come off cleanly severed It tries to roar in pain and rage, only to be decapitated the near invisible weapons. One chimera tries to pounce on her, but she ducks and delivers a swipe. As the creature lands, it's lower half separates from it's front in a graphic display.

A chimera leads to pounce on the fattest target and have a quick bite, but Gluttony grabs the animal out of the air and feeds him into his open mouth. The chimera is alive, a third the way down before Gluttony snaps his jaw shut.

Envy kicks and punches the Chimera taunting them relentlessly and making them angry. When all of his opponents attack at once, he transforms his arm into a blade and kills them all with one slash.

Pride uses his ultimate eye to predict the movements of each Chimera and kills each one with less than five attacks to the vitals. The chimeras are unable to regenerate with most of there vitals down, so they quickly form a pile of corpse near the former military dictator

Sloth is not effected by the physical attacks since she possesses the ability to become a watery liquid. She then uses her control of water to create spheres of water around the heads of her opponents. Nearly all life forms, including those created by alchemy, need to breathe and the artificial animals quickly suffocate or drown.

Wrath grabs the head of one chimera and twists it into a wall. It tears the head off in the process. He then smashed the severed head into the head of another, crushing both like melons. Another tries to attack from the sides, but Wrath flips over him and attacks the Chimera's side. He smashes the animal into a wall, then lifts it up and brings it's body down on his knee shattering the spine.

The Elric brothers Ed and Al, and there teacher Izumi Curtis clap there hands and place them on the ground. A triple wave of alchemic energy causes stone spikes to shoot out the ground the impale the chimeras. Some Chimera try to bounce off the nearby walls to reach there targets, but spikes also emerge from the walls killing them as well.

A trio of Alpha Chimera manage to get pass the spikes, by going into the door of building, then jumping out a window on the other side. They leap to attack, but end up leaping to there dooms. Izumi delivers a punch so powerful it creates a crater under the chimera. Ed's blade arm cuts the head and most of the spine from the rest of the body with one slash. Al's opponent is blown to pieces when a panicky Al is forced to use Scar's trick and deconstruct the Chimera's body, violently.

A throwing knife pierces the eye of the Manticore. The human faced lion with a dragon tail and huge black feather wings and ram like horns roars in pain. It nearly throws it;s rider off, before charging at it's attacker Maes Hughes, it's mind clouded with rage.

Suddenly, Roy Mustang appears in front of his best friend facing the attacking Chimera. He kicks a barrel towards the Chimera and as the creature leaps over it, he snaps his finger.

**THOOM!**

The Flame Alchemist creates a flame using the ignition cloth of his gloves to create a spark and adding air. The flame ignites the collection of chemicals in the trash barrel causing a fiery explosion, which he concentrates upward. The pillar of flame burns clean threw the Manticore cremating everything from the waist to the below the hips. The front half continues to struggle to attack him, despite the immense pain. Pain resistance is common for Chimera because the creation of a chimera causes extreme pain to the animals and the resulting creation, but continuing to attack when half your body is incinerated is impressive.

A second click of his fingers, ends the creature misery burning it's head off.

The rider lands in front of Roy with a smirk. She's a tall, lean muscular woman with gold/red eyes, dark skin, and short white military-style hair She's dressed in a black shirt with grey military camouflage pants and toe-less black boots. She also has slightly tapered ears, fangs, elaborate birth marks, and intricate tattoos running down her arms and the side of her face resembling tiger stripes.

Roy clicks his fingers, but nothing happens. Izumi and the Elrics try to use alchemy, but nothing happens. The Homunculi try to use there own powers, but they can't activate them.

"It won't work."

The group looks at there talking enemy.

"My name is Thana, the Counter Alchemist."

"Alchemist? But.."

"In a different world than yours, the military conducted human experiments on Ishibal prisoners. Chimera Research. " says Thana, "The man behind the project was more insane than Shou Tucker. After merging a group with the selected animals, he tried to merge all the chimeras into one super-chimera. The people of the base where consumed by the reaction and the resulting creation is me."

"If your a Chimera, then..."

"My first ability is the ability to take the traits of the animals used to create me." says Thana, "but my second trait is the ability to shut down alchemic reactions. I can stop alchemy and homunculi powers, but unfortunately if I had activated it early I would have knocked out the animal Chimeras."

Suddenly, her hand blurs and catches Maes Hughes' throwing knifes

"Do you really..?"

The purpose of knifes wasn't a direct attack, but a distraction. Monet has gotten close in an instant and delivers a superhuman punch. The strike from the mutant sends Thana flying threw a wall.

The humans pale as there hear laughter inside the ruined building, then the roof explodes as a dark shape rises from it.

Thana now has a hideous black-skinned monster form. Thana's lower half resembles a long serpentine oriental dragon with a scorpion stinger on the tip of the tail. Thana's arms are long with long sharp claws and she has four extra arms in the form of long tentacles with barbed suckers. Her torso is covered in thick reptilian scale and bone armor. Her now black skinned human face has pieces of bone armor, bone brow ridges, and glowing red eyes. Thana flies high in the air with four pair of dark purple feathery wings.

"This is not a true battle. **This is Declaration of War.** This is the only beginning."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale - Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This day would become part of history. The day that began the Great War between the allied Colonies and Dark Council, the day the last of the old world was destroyed and Doomsday for normal pre-Halloween humans. One day in July of 1998, became known as D-Day, the Day of the Declaration.

It was the day that evil announced there intended destruction of the colonies.

It was the day, the colonies replied that thy wouldn't go quietly into oblivion.

It was the day the demons learned...

**"BOOT TO THE HEAD!"**

... they wouldn't even get pass the doctors in Sunnydale!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 17: CHASER AND CHASED Part 6**

**- REUNION Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT CHAPTER - WAR ARC**

**Post-Timeskup - 12 years later**

**Meet the Bad Guys**

**Meet the Couples**

**Meets the KIDS!!**


	6. Halloween World Atlas

**BONUS**

**HALLOWEEN WORLD GUIDE**

This is a explanation of the Halloween World's Geo-political map. It's not complete. Feel free to add your own additions to the map.

(1) **The United North American Colonies **(UNAC)

The collection of connected colonies in North does not include all of the colonies but the major colonies that hold the most power.

(1.1) **MSM Alliance** - "The Big Three"

The three most powerful colonies in the world containing a vast majority of power. The Alliance allows them to control California and even parts of Oregon and Washington State.

(1.1.1) **Sunnydale - The Nexus City**

The origin of chaos wave and the most diverse city, containing magical, spiritual, and technological parts. It's run by elected Joyce "Tsunade Senju" Summers with a council of leaders from the different sectors.

(1.1.2) **Machina - The City of Machines**

The machine city is a wall, high security city filled with the most advance technology and artificial intelligence. It is run autobot trioca Trinity Prime and the Angela Spica (The Engineer). It's a major producer of droids, computers, and nanotechnology such as the Dyson Trees

Terminology: Dyson Trees

A Dyson tree is genetically engineered tree designed to act as living space habitat with colonies living inside the actual trees. On Earth they form dome-like tree habitats that draw and purify water, and can generate any form of vegetable or fruit using bionano - biological nanotechnology. They also possess bionano computers in the bark allowing each tree to act like a supercomputer in a giant network.

(1.1.3) **Magia - The City of Magic**

The floating city of Magia exists outside normal time. It was created using magic and ruled by the Five Founding Queens - Queen Serenity, Princess Yue, Galadriel , Good Witch Glinda, and Zatanna Zatara. It houses a vast collection of magic users, magical creatures, and good youkai.

Terminology: Magianese 

The magical language spoken by all sentient life forms on Halloween World. It spread like a virus from Magia and as a result nearly everyone on Earth except in extremely emote areas speaks it. It's a fusion of over twenty languages and as a result people can speak all those language.

Example: It doesn't matter if Frenchman meets an Ancient Chinese Demon because they both speak Maginese and each others languages.

Terminology: Magian Sea

A large body of water surrounding Magia, which is the only way to access Magia. The waters connect to access points in many bodies of water- the Adriatic Sea, the Aegean Sea, the Arabian Sea, the Black Sea, the Caspian Sea, the Indian Ocean, the Irish Sea, the Mediterranean Sea, the North Sea, the Persian Gulf, and the Red Sea. The spell work is designed to allow people to go to and from those bodies of water to the water ring surrounding the city known as the Magian Sea.

Post-Time Skip: People reach other countries by using boats and trains that float on water to travel via the Magian Sea.

Terminology: Project 108

"Project 108. Project Exodus. The names given to project that gives hope to many. It is a portal creation project that allows us to view and transport objects to other worlds outside the influence of the Halloween Event. A way to gather a variety of knowledge from other worlds and for people who don't want to live in Magia, but don't want to face the Halloween Horrors, to escape into other worlds."

(1.2) **The Sin States**

The demon-controlled The Mountain States (also known as the Mountain West). It's divided between the youkai/therianthrope controlled areas and demon controlled colonies.

(1.2.1) **Nevada**

Nevada is controlled by Sin City Vegas, which is controlled by a group known as the Seven Sins

(1.2.2) **Stargazer**

Technological colonies existing in Colorado and New Mexico. A large extraterrestrial population.

(1.2.3) **Therian Tribes**

A vast collection of therianthopes - people that can shape-shift into animals, like werewolves -, youkai, and native American shamans have claimed land, a large portion of land.

(1.3) **The Heartland**

While they lack the power of the MSM Alliance, the former Midwestern United States is developing quickly and adapting to the changes.

(1.3.1) **Chicago**

Chicago resembles an early twenth century version of the city. It's filled and ruled with gangsters, including the notorious Al Capone, whose has become a supernatural spirit of city. It's ironic that the infamous gangster has become the city protector.

(1.3.2) **Detroit**

Pre-Halloween. It was known as the world's traditional automotive center - "Detroit" is a metonym for the American automobile industry - and an important source of popular music, legacies celebrated by the city's two familiar nicknames, Motor City and Motown. Halloween began a transformation of Detroit into a machine where the automobiles have a life of there own and music possesses magical power.

(1.3.3) **Indianapolis**

The labels of The Amateur Sports Capital of the World, and The Racing Capital of the World, have both been applied to Indianapolis. It's that spirit that given sport's heroes actual powers. A runner becomes the Flash, a football hero becomes a man of iron, and the city even possesses a colony of sentient transforming machines obsessed with racing.

(1.3.4) **St. Louis**

A large population of humans, civil vampires, and domestic therianthopes which include werewolves, were-rats, and were-hyenas

(1.4) **The Eastern 9 Alliance**

The colonies of the nine states: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania.

(1.4.1) **New York**

The new New York is run by biggest Alpha werewolf Bigby Wolf. Fabletown and the city couldn't do better.

(1.5) **The South**

N/A

**REST OF HALLOWEEN WORLD**

**Albion**

The new united kingdom ruled by powerful Royal family. Powerful not only in bloodline, bur physical power, intelligence, spiritual/magical power.

**Albion Alliance**

Post-Time Skip

An alliance of Western European Colonies. It's called the Albion Alliance because it was that country that started forming peaceful relationships with other colonies.

**Dark Continent**

Africa has become so spiritually active it no longer exists in pure physical world. It's now a massive bridge realm between the worlds of living, the supernatural, and others. It's extremely mysterious with an ocean separating the Sahara and most of Northern part from the rest of Africa.

**Desert Kingdoms**

Northern Africa and the Middle East is now ruled by mystical kings and Pharaohs with powerful holy colonies like Jerusalem and New Cairo and the new demon cities such as the twins, Sodom and Gomorrah.

**New Human Empire**

A group of technologically advance human colonies in Turkey and the Middle-east. Lead by Seth Nightroad.

**Midlands**

Belarus, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Hungary, Moldova, Poland, Romania, Russia , Slovakia, Ukraine, and several other European countries have shattered and changed into something out of a living Fantasy RPG including wizards, dragons, and elves.

**Nihon/Japan**

Japan has evolved in both technology and magic, with the old systems destroyed and new ones developed. Despite the massive technological cities such as MegaTokyo, there are a large number of - relatively pristine wilderness - and Youkai forests. This is do numerous pocket dimensions that allow both to exist in the same place, but different connected dimensions.

**Toho Fields**

A series of islands near Japan that contain large numbers of aliens, daikaiju (giant monsters),and even Pokemon. It forms a natural defense for Japan, but it's also an occasional threat to the Japanese people

**The Thousand Kingdoms - China**

The conflicts triggered by the Halloween Events and the creatures spawned by a rich history has wiped out the PRC. It's now a patchwork map of small countries and kingdoms ruled by warlords and Emperors. The largest Kingdoms are the Jade Emperor's domain, the Earth Kingdom ruled by Ba Sing Se, and alchemist country Xing.

**The Jungle**

Most of South America has become a lush, supernatural jungle. Lands once burnt and claimed for cattle have become jungle once more, but far greater and more powerful. No cattle or farmers can claim the land again and those people who journey into the jungle either die quickly or return forever changed. They either gain shamanistic powers using the powers of the earth and the spirit world, or they become therianthopes transforming into animals.

**Australia**

It's was unique in the world before Halloween and it's still unique in Halloween World. It's a dreaming continent that blurs the lines between the waking world and the world of dreams. A land of more spirit than substance, but more real than reality.

**The Savage Land/Land of the Lost - Antarctica**

A time-displaced tropical jungle sustained by volcanoes and alien technology and acting as preserve for extinct plants and animals This island surrounded by ice contains animals, plants, and even small colonies of people from the past of not only this world, but the other "fictional" worlds.

Example: A tribe descended from First Slayer Senaya's tribe and a dragon species from a fantasy world.

**The Returned Lost **

**Atlantis - the Twin Cities. **

Also known as Pisces Atlantis. One underwater city filled with mermaids, water youkai, and other water sprites. The other is an island kingdom with domed cities and golden orichalcum towers. A city of technology and magitek with beautiful people and people with feathery wings

**Lemuria **

Located in the in the Indian and Pacific Oceans. A island ruled by sentient dragon-like humanoids skilled in shamanistic magic.

**Mu**

Located in the Pacific Ocean. An island of immense spiritual power and a source of great magical powers.

**Ys**

A city off the coast of Albion, floating above the waves. It people are divided between the druidist Mermaids and Sea People, and the Christian humanoids. When the people of the city loss there faith, they are cast into the waves and transformed into Sea People.

**Mythic lands**

Special lands that can't be reached unless you know the special way.

**Avalon **- A magical island floating in time.

**Shambhala** - a kingdom hidden somewhere beyond the snow peaks of the Himalayas. In reality, the access point to a pocket dimension containing Shambala.

**Quivira and Cíbola**, also known as the **Seven Cities of Gold** hidden in America.

**El Dorado**, city of gold in South America

-------------


	7. Book 2 Part 1

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 18: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 1**

**- PROLOGUE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12 Years Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been twelve years since the War began and nearly thirteen years since the Halloween Event.

The Halloween Event was the day the entire world was transformed. A chaos spell created to transform a town into there costumes for a single night went out of control. On October 31, 1997, the entire world was changed completely

In this Apocalypse, humanity was replaced by those transformed and later those effected by proximity. The new humanity can see spirits of the dead and possess powers far beyond physical and mental are fighters with spiritual powers, some are mage with powerful magic, some are youkai creatures of myth and legend, and some possess the power to summon or invent the unimaginable.

Also born that night are the Halloween horrors, demons, monsters, and villains of a thousand stories given life to corrupt, devour, and destroy the world they inhabit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle: Final Requiem September 2010 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An army of demons and monsters runs across the battle field towards a group of defenders on a hill. The monsters range from Japanese youkai to fantasy monsters to the white masked malignant spirits known as Hollows.

The leader of the army is Maestro.

In another time line, Bruce Banner was born into an abusive cycle. His father believed he possesses an evil gene from his his own abusive father (Bruce's grandfather) and that an accident at his nuclear plant had also changed him. When Bruce should his young genius, his father abused him and then his wife for defending him. When she tried to run away with Bruce, her husband ended up killing her by smashing her head.

The trauma was so severe Banner developed a second personality he called the Hulk. It was the Hulk that talked a young Banner into creating a bomb under the school, but it was Bruce who disarmed it. The act resulted in the government taking notice and funding Bruce's education. Later, we his father was released into his custody after being locked away for years, they fought on Mrs. Banner's grave and in the end Bruce smashed his father's skull into the tombstone killing him. This memory was suppressed and buried with the Hulk.

Things changed when withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner was exposed to high levels of gamma radiation rescuing an idiot kid from testing ground. The energy from the gamma weapon, which he designed, reacted with a mutant gene in his body and gave birth to a giant, muscular behemoth controlled by the Hulk persona.

The Maestro is a version of the Hulk from an alternate future time line, approximately a hundred years into the future, combining Banner's intelligence with the Hulk's more malevolent aspects. After a nuclear war kills almost all of Earth's super-humans and brings the world to the brink of extinction, the Maestro seized control. Gray haired and balding, the Maestro is clearly older than the Hulk, but is also significantly stronger due to the radiation he has absorbed since the war. He ruled the city of Dystopia, built to his own designs and protected by radiation shielding.

The Tyrant was finally killed in his world when his past self "The Professor" came to the future to stop him. The past self almost lost because the Maestro's strength and cunning, but at the last minute, the Maestro was defeated by using the time machine. Maestro was sent back to the time and place that the Hulk was created: ground zero during the testing of the atomic Gamma Bomb, the only bomb that the Hulk knew the ground zero location of. Appearing next to the bomb itself, Maestro was seemingly killed in the same moment that creates the Hulk, but some part of his consciousness remained, tied to the skeletal fragments at the Gamma Bomb site.

In Halloween World, the Maestro was an abusive drunken father. He was born when a couple of tricker treaters kicked him down and poured a bucket of green pain of him. When the Maestro awoke in the new world, he was called by the Dark Council and manipulating into joining by the darkness in his soul.

On the hill with the heroes is another Hulk, the Professor version from the past that defeated him and was an intelligent superhero.

The Professor signals with his hand and the mage's raise there wands, staffs, and the occasional sword. As they raise there weapons, they glow with iridescent magical energy. The Maestro pauses his charge, when she see the hill filled with shining lights.

The Professor makes another hand signal and a hundred beams of mystical force shoot from the hills and focus on a single spot in the monster army. There is a pause, then a explosion with the power of nuke focused in a small area. A wave of mystic fire spreads from the blast and incinerates the Dark Army.

The only survivors are the Hollows, which are quickly destroyed the few Shinigami (Soul Reapers) wielding there Zanpakuto (soul cutting swords) and spiritual fighters.

The Maestro covered in glowing runes rises from the ashes, insane with rage and runs towards The Professor. The radiation-absorbing nature of red sky weakened the Maestro, but he gained new strength from Gods of War and Slaughter. A inhuman rage feeding his dark power and strength.

The Professor doesn't move an inch as the gamma berserker leaps towards him. Instead, he delivers a glowing uppercut that sends the Maestro into the Red Sky. The Maestro can only scream in rage and pain as the Red Sky reacts and bombards him with lighting and tears the Gamma energy from his body. The army of heroes and anti-heroes below can only watch as the evil Hulk's flesh is skin from the flesh over and over. It rapidly accelerates from skin from flesh to flesh from bone and finally to bones caught in the storm. Finally, the Maestro's spirit is shredded as the bones are shattered into superheated powder.

As the dust falls, the Professor raises his arm and there is cry of Victory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magia Port**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Most cars and motorcycles are too weak to survive an attack from a Halloween Horror, so only the strongest of demon hunters and bad ass fighters can use them. Planes and nearly all forms of air travel are suicide do the risk of the red sky. Any time a flying machine gets more then a hundred meters off the ground, the lightning of the red sky tries to the destroy them. As a result, there are only three major forms of transportation in the post-Halloween world.

The First form of transportation are known as the Buses. The diversity of armored vehicles ranging from armored school buses to modified Recreational Vehicles to tank-like soldier transports. These Vehicles range from ordinary vehicles to magical protection to hi-tech armor to hybrids combinations. These Vehicles range from normal steel strength to made of diamond indestructible with regenerative abilities.

The Second form of transportation are the Boats. After the Halloween Event, there were massive amounts of monsters and demons on the land, but the number of the people on the ocean was far less. The large number of people who dressed as pirates meant many sailors willing to live on the red waves of Halloween Earth seas. When Magia opened there gates, people gained the ability to travel to the Magian Sea from any one of the Seas and go to any Sea from the Magian Sea. As a result, ocean faring ships completely replaced airplanes and all forms of aircraft.

The Boats of Halloween world include armored Navy boats ranging from PT Boats - small, fast vessels used by the United States Navy in World War II to attack larger surface ships - to Magian built Small Waterplane Area Twin Hull (SWATH) ships resembling the US Navy plans for the Sea Shadow (IX-529) and Sea Fighter (FSF-1). There are also massive cargo ships and luxury liners that have been armored greater than battle ships and resurrected ships like the Yamato class battleship. The low tech ships include 17 and 18th century ships, like the Adventure Galley, Fancy, Queen Anne's Ravenge, and Whydah Gally combined with other fantasy ships, recreated with either dedicated skill and/or magic.

These ships fear nothing except the mer-people of Ys and Pisces Atlantis, the daikaiju (giant monsters) of Toho fields, and the various sea serpents of Scotland and other parts of the worlds. They also have to fear other Pirates with greater ambitions and weaponry.

The Third Form of Transport is spreading rapidly across the planet and is known as Dragon Trains. The people of the Great Three - city of machines Machina, city of magic Magia, and great city of changes Sunnydale were the first to create a railway between there cities (in Magia's case it was to one of there nexus points) nearly ten years ago, but Magia has spread the technique across the world.

They constructed the rails from Tri-Adamantium, an unbreakable alloys created from various alloys including Vibranium, Promethium, Scrith, and other Unobtainium. As a result the rails can never be cut, bent, or damaged in any matter by the Halloween Horrors and the various Magian magical seals make them immune to psychic and magical attacks, and resistant to extreme science attacks like gravity attacks and concentrated anti-matter streams. The roads the rails rests on and the various bridges are composed of Machina regenerative nanotechnology and near-indestructible Magian seal stonework, the same method used to create the wall of Magia meaning the larger the rail network, the stronger the stones become.

The sleek trains themselves have been constructed using a combination of Machina super-technology and Magia Magitech in Sunnydale Factories. They possess security and luxury, and can travel on land, on water, and underwater, but work best on the Tri-Adamantium rails. The layers of decorated armor plates and unique construction of locomotive make each of the trains look like immense oriental dragons hence the name. This once cause a scandal, when one real dragons in The Thousand Kingdoms tried to mate with one of the trains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

One passenger for Dragon Train Harris is a African American man standing six foot two, two hundred fifteen pounds with brown eyes and a bald head, but his eyebrows indicate he has black hair. He's dressed in the black armored clothing of vampire/demon hunter with a long coat.

"This will take two minutes, Mr. Gunn."

Charles almost "corrects" him, but his Magian Id says "Charles Gunn" instead of "Eric Brooks." like on his Eastern 9 Alliance ID, which is only good in Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania areas. Only his Hunter's Guild ID has his hunting name.

He looks around as the security drones check his small arsenal of weapons including teakwood daggers; titanium, acid-etched swords; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants.

There are trains going to many places. Most people are going to Sunnydale or Machina, but there are people going to the sentient nanotech city of Citadel City, the classic mystery city of Chicago, the city of decadence and sins Los Vegas, or even the other machine city, Silicon City.

There is a female humanoid robot with parts of racing motorcycle with a dark purple/blue paint job. Charles noticed because of his love of motorcycles. The red symbol on her chest indicates she's an Autobot, a sentient mechanical life form from the alien planet of Cybertron. She's talking to a dark skinned woman in a armored yellow jumpsuit why she moved from Machina to Detroit.

"It's the Music. Machina has the technology, but Detroit has the Spark."

A few feet away, a couple are talking about Indianapolis, The Amateur Sports Capital of the World, and The Racing Capital of the World. A place known for racing robots and super speed metahumans.

"It was the Fourth Annual Meta Runners Championship. One of the metahuman racers was taking steroids and hit the wall. It was horrific and worse than the Race Bot crash two years ago."

On Charles other side, he can hear a couple of black teenagers talking to each other. There both dressed in dark military style clothing.

"I can't believe my Uncle threw me out of the colony!" says the first teenager.

"You known our colony is pure human. They don't accept Lycanthropes." says Teen two.

"This is bullshit! Normal is Dead!" says Teen one, "Even the most human are either Summoners, Mad Geniuses, or Martial Artists. There aren't any normal births."

"He just doesn't like th fact that your stronger than him." says Teen two, "He likes to boss the others around, now we could boss him around. So, why St. Louis? Sunnydale is more powerful."

A faint mumble.

"What was that?"

"Andrea moved to St Louis."

"You Horny Mutt."

"Oh Shut Up! Why are you moving to New York?"

"Werewolf Mayor Bigby Wolf. The Big Alpha of the Big Apple."

Charles tries to tune the voices out, but it's hard with enhanced hearing. The problem becomes even more severe when a group of Naruto appear.

During Halloween, many people dressed up as the same character, but each one became a variant. Some of the variants hate each other while some see each other as family. In the case of Naruto Uzumaki, they have gathered as a small army, which can become immense since they all possess the ninja jutsu (technique) known as Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone), which allows each of them to create a hundred clones of themselves.

The classic ramen lovers include the pale eyed genius Naruto Hyuuga, Homunculus Naruto Bradley, mind-reading summoner Naruto Pegasus, vampire mage Naruto Florite, and three eyed master of darkness dragons known as Naruto Jagan.

The Later additions to the group include Naruto Nanaya possessing Chokushi no Magan (lit. Demon eyes of Direct Death or Mystic Eyes of Death Perception), the feared six realm sage Naruto Rinnegan, the bone manipulating Naruto Kaguya, the plant manipulating Naruto Senju, the monkey-summoning adopted hero Naruto Sarutobi, and the snake-summoning sadist Naruto Mitarashi. Charles also notices three female additions. The daughter of Yondaime Hokage Naru Namikaze, the Granddaughter of Prince Yosho Naruko Masaki, and a gentle female version of Sasuke Uchiha known as Sasuko.

Suddenly, there is an alarms and several screams. Charles turns and watches as the man next to him collapses. The man's brown eyes turn red, his brown hair sticks on end, and the skin tears away to reveal red-purple flesh and long bones. The man's skinless face develops ridges and spikes line the ridges, the sides of arms and legs, and down the spine.

A second before the demon-possessed human can attack, the symbols of white columns in station light up. They release beams of white light at the demon causing it to burst into smokeless white flames. In seconds, the attack is over and the demon has be completely reduced to ash.

The demon hunter resists the urge to spit on the ashes.

There have been problems in the past with demons and monsters posing as humans, which resulted in the death of many lesser colonies.

Ten years ago, it was an army of demon possessed humans that wiped out sixteen colonies. There were stopped by wards and blessed weaponry.

Eight years ago, it was an army of daemon-youma monsters that possessed and drained the life out of twelve colonies. They were destroyed by Shinigami (Soul Reapers) and Demon Hunters from other colonies.

Six years ago, the Akuma appeared. The Akuma are self-evolving weapons, machines powered by souls of people lost in tragedies and brought back by those who grieve. The maker known as Millennium Earl used the suffering of those who lost there loved ones to create an army to destroy humanity. The world lacked the Exorcists of the Akuma's home-world, but the Zanpakuto of the Soul Reapers proved effective.

Four years ago, there was a mass of Zombies that wiped out eight colonies. These zombies ranged from mutating virus variants to demon-possessed corpses. They wee wiped out by a combination of magic and technology from Magia and Machina.

Two years ago, there was an outbreak of Kamiyadori virus in the Middle East which turned the humans of several colonies into twisted abominations. The new Scudra police force were able to quarantine the area and have been working to eliminate the problem for the past two years.

A few months ago, there was an army of Buso Renkin-style Homunculi. These Homunculi unlike the Ametris type are the result of preternatural technology that combines animal or plant DNA with elements to create a embryo. When the embryo enters the human brain, they become a flesh-eating monster based on the animal or plant loyal to it's creator. The threat was terminated when the leaders were discovered and killed by a group of demon hunters.

Charles Gunn has kept himself involved talking with the Demon Knights Hunter Guild and Holy Knights Order. The DK is lead by the half-demon Sons of Sparda and is filled with dhampirs (half-demons), demon blood/empowered hunters, hanyou (half-youkai), and the darker creatures that fight for the light. The HK is filled with priests, monks, paladins, and champions of light that have dedicated there lives to fighting evil. They are lead by the The Pope of the Vatican.

The Pope of the Vatican is the mysterious child holding Keys to the Kingdom of Heaven and possesses the memories of all past Popes including St. Peter and Pope Saint Miltiades. The child is the Spirit of Vatican City and protects the city with the most powerful holy barrier in existence. He 's also connected to the others holy men include Pope Alessandro in Sunnydale and the Queen of Albion.

Gunn remembers shooting demonic vampires with two clips of blessed silver. One blessed by a normal priest and one made in the Vatican. The normal blessed bullets burnt the vampires unless they hit the heart, but the Vatican Cross bullets incinerated the vampires even if the shot hit them in the foot.

Charles hears a child next to his parents reads the signs above.

"New London, Albion. New Cairo, Desert Kingdoms. Jerusalem, Desert Kingdoms. Vatican City, Church Kingdom. Byzantium, New Human Empire. Megara, Greece. Lake Castle, Midlands. MegaTokyo, Nihon

New Edo, Nihon. Valley of the Wind, Toho Fields. Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom, The Thousand Kingdoms

Alchemist Station, Xing, The Thousand Kingdoms. Nature Preserve, The Savage Land, Antarctica. Pisces Atlantis, New Atlantian Territories."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Train**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Spirit of the City is a soul that has appeared to protect large colonies. It is the living incarnation of the city and it's people and grants the city greater power to it's guardians.

In Machina, the spirit of the city is Deus. Deus is a hyper-transapient deity of unimaginable power and intellect His mind is connected to the city's main computers which act as it's avatars. From a higher plane of existence, it connects with Trinity Prime and the Engineer.

In Magia, the Spirit Princesa advises the Five Founding Queens. She possesses the combined magical power of the city and it's people magnified a thousand fold. She is a goddess to the people of Magia and is felt by all those who possess magic.

In Citadel City, the master Nick Caroline is the spirit. The nanotechnology that makes up the city merged with Nick during Halloween and as such, he exists in every part of city.

In Sunnydale, the recently appeared spirit of the city is King Halloween. He possesses all knowledge, power, and skill of his people and is some how connected to the Chaos. The same chaos magic that created Halloween world in the first place and the same chaos that flows in the Red Sky above.

On the Train, there is also the Spirit of the Rails, the spirit of all the railways world wide with avatars on every train. The spirit of the rails always looks different for each train, but is always dressed in the cap and overhauls of an old fashion train engineer. Each of it's humanoid avatars possesses immense superhuman strength, the strength of all of the locomotives combined. Each of it's humanoid avatars possesses superhuman speed, each one is able to run faster than a Maglev Bullet Travel. Each avatar is also as indestructible and immortal as the rails themselves.

The Avatar of Spirit of the Rails on the Dragon Train Harris has dirty-blond hair with a thick mustache, pale skin, green eyes, and a strange eye-patch. It's very strange since his eyes can stop a shot from a 50 cal sniper rifle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many stories on the train. As Charles Gunn looks for his seat, he sees an angel drinking with two men in coats.

"Twenty white oak barrels of Kentucky Whiskey." says the bartender, "That's part of the cargo. Others might be excited about the Trinium, Naqahdah, Naqahdriah, and Neutronium from Nevada and New Mexico Others about the Etherium and Orichalcum from Pisces Atlantis."

It was Halloween night and Allen Francis Doyle was drinking with two of his friends at a Bar despite the warnings on his headache medicine. Doyle was born to a human mother and a Brachen demon father. Brachen demons aren't known for violence except in the case they took over a brewery while drunk. Doyle never knew his father or anyone on that side of his family, and his own demonic genes didn't physically manifest themselves until he was twenty one years old. Doyle hid behind the flimsy veneer of a ne'er-do-well hustler and con artist, seemingly more interested in where his next drink was coming from than helping others.

He had recently received visions from the Powers That Be after a fellow half-Braken Lucas was murdered by the Scourge, a militant group of pure blood demons. That Halloween night, he was feeling depressed. A combination of alcohol and headache meds made him easy prey for a prank by his so-called friends.

They dressed him in white cowboy boots, white pants, a white shirt, and white gloves. They then covered him in white robes and added white feather wings from a couple of Halloween costumes. One white hat covering his eyes, a long golden blond wig, and a golden belt made Allen a drunken angel.

It would have been good black mail material and a good harmless prank if the chaos wave of Halloween hadn't struck like a tsunami.

Allen cringes under his mask remembering the pain. His friends said they saw the wings on his back ignite into smoke-less white flames as the chaos washed over them. They also saw the shadowy image, the spirit of his demon half, be pulled from his body and dissolve. In that instant, all of demon heritage was burnt away and replaced with divine power of another world.

"I remember before I became a bar tender, I found five barrels in microbrewery in the North. The rest had been destroyed by the Halloween Horrors but this was luck."

His friends didn't escape the chaos.

Sean Cassidy, another half-Brachen and former LAPD officer who was layed off for drinking on the job, was wearing a yellow shirt with the X-Men symbol. It was a private joke since he was born in 1967, the same year a superhuman character known as Banshee appeared X-Men vol. 1 #28. Banshee's real name was Sean Cassidy, which was strange considering a Banshee is female fae. The red-haired Irish man started screaming when the chaos wave hit, then his screams started to shatter the building. He gained the mutant's "sonic scream," capable of harming enemies' auditory systems and causing physical vibrations. He also gained memories from Sean's birth in Cassidy Keep, Ireland to his brutal death trying to save an airplane full of innocents.

The other drinking buddy is Adam was carrying a blessed sword for vampire and demon extermination. When the chaos wave struck, he was hit by bolts of magical lightning that transformed him into an immortal that can only die if his head is removed. It also gave him five thousand years of memories belonging to Methos, the oldest of the Immortals and inspiration for the Horseman Death.

The reason the group is going to Sunnydale is because of the MacLeod Castle. A magian designed classic castle in Sunnydale containing immortal friends Connor MacLeod , Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Amanda "The Raven" Darrieux, and newbie Nick Wolfe. Adam has also learned of Quentin and Colin MacLeod, two Highlanders from two different post-apocalyptic futures.

When he learned of the Four MacLeods he could only say, " Holy Shit!"

As the three drink, they are joined by a small man with long red hair and a thick beard. He's dressed in an old fashion hat, frock coat, and pants, all bright green. He also carries a Shillelagh, a wooden club or cudgel, typically made from a stout knotty stick with a large knob on the end, that is associated with Ireland and Irish folklore. Even most spiritually insensitive people can sense the magic coming off the wood.

Allen knew the man as Murphy, the barman at the pub he and his friends were in. The Halloween Event magic fused the man with the cartoon character he used as his bar's symbol. A symbol Murphy found offensive, but used to attract customers. He became Murphy, the Leprechaun.

The other drinker is Jackie Estacado, the former hitman for the Franchetti Family mob who woke up a few meters from the Bar. He also possesses the power of The Darkness, an ancient unholy power that allows him to create virtually anything, including living, sentient beings, out of darkness. He decided to follow Doyle and the other three because they seem to understand the messed up world better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunn's passenger car has two rows of six double seats for a total of two dozen seats. Including himself, the car is nearly full and each little group has a unique story.

There is a trio of women are sitting together and radiating power.

The first is athletic black woman standing five foot eleven with striking blue eyes and long pure white hair. She's dressed sleeveless black catsuit with a flowing hooded robe secured by an "X" inside a circle pendant.

The second is an athletic African-descent model standing five foot seven with short brown hair and brown eyes. She's dressed in a tight African costume consisting of a skin tight sleeveless bodysuit with long gloves, a animal-theme belt, and tribal necklace

The third is mixed Mexican heritage standing five foot eleven with dark skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She's dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans, old boots, and a black leather jacket.

"Are you OK, Anita?" asks the first woman

"Sunnydale isn't like Magia." says the third woman, Anita, "Magia is pure magic and spirit, filtered by the barriers. Sunnydale is raw power and everything passes threw the city at least once."

The first is Kendra Young. Pre-Halloween Event, she was the Slayer, called when Buffy Summers was drowned by The Master. Raised by her Watcher Sam Zabuto, she was more tradition Slayer forbidding her from enjoying a social or romantic life, which he taught her would distract her from her duties as the Slayer. She thought she could handle any problem alone or with her Watcher's aid.

The problem occurred when they learned of an evil vaundun priest inheriting the magic of his grandfather. His grandfather didn't possess many morals, but he wasn't very dangerous spending most of his time with his amassed wealth. The Old vaundun priest made himself rich by having a small army of zombies take many jobs, then taking all the paychecks. He even lived off welfare checks of his undead.

The young Priest also studied Chinese Dao Shi and European Necromancy, and wasn't content with a small fortune. His plans including murdering many wealthy people and replacing them with zombies that would funnel there fortunes to the dark priest. What was worse is the combinations of disciplines created regenerating zombies that looked normal and could move better in death than they did in life.

Since, Kendra had to follow the Dark Priest to New York, she was forced to get help.

"You'll do fine. We'll make sure your control doesn't slip."

"I wish I had your confidence, Storm."

"You need to be Confident on this world. Lose your resolve and you lose your life."

The second woman was a former Watcher Mary, who became a model and actress after she tired of Council's misogynistic stupidity. She was Kendra's guide and informant, helping her locate the Dark Priest who was targeting rich people at Corporate Halloween Party.

The third woman Anita was a Mexican-descent vaundun priestess and mage born in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was sent as Kendra's backup since pure physical attacks were failing against the hybrid zombies created by the Dark Priest.

At the Party, the Mary gave Kendra a white-blond wig and told other people she was dressed as Ororo Monroe, the mutant heroine Storm of the X-Men. She also told the Mexican Mage to call herself Anita Blake, after the title character of a series of erotic fantasy novels by Laurell K. Hamilton. Anita was disgusted at the idea of vampire erotica having met many of the demon-possessed corpses before, but agreed it was most simple costume.

They managed to chase the Dark Priest and his zombies to the roof top, where Kendra's dagger managed to destroy his special talisman. The talisman contained the souls of the dead and with it's destruction all the zombies were permanently reduced to dust. It also destroyed the Priest since he stored his own soul in the Talisman in a play for immortality.

It was only seconds after the Dark Priest's destruction, did the Halloween Event occur and a wave of chaos magic washed over them.

Kendra was transformed into an omega-level mutant. In an instant she gained Atmokinesis, the psionic ability to manipulate the weather. She can now stimulate the creation of any form of precipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail, fog) and even sense the composition of rainwater She create winds of winds of different strengths and raise or lower the humidity and temperature. She can manipulate lightning, disperse natural storms, and even fly using the winds.

Kendra also gained the bloodline of African Priestesses, granting her sorcery potential and channeling the primal demonic energy of Slayer spirit to grant her vampiric powers. She gained the ability to turn into mist, summon, control and transform into vermin and other animals such as wolves and drain blood through her fangs

Kendra was nearly rendered comatose by the memories of Ororo Monroe. She gained the skills of a Thief, a Combatant, and a Gardener, but also gained every memory from being five years old and being buried under rubble near her mother's body, after a terrorist bombing to her wedding to King of Wakanda T'Challa known as the superhero Black Panther. A very disturbing memory since Kendra has no social graces or concept of romance.

The demonic Slayer essence resulted additional memories of a reality in which Storm wasn't able to be saved from the bite of Dracula and instead was transformed into a vampire. A mess of very traumatic memories from a very dark and twisted reality.

Mary gained the powers and memories of Mari Jiwe McCabe, a comic book heroine known as Vixen. She gained the innate ability to make direct contact with the Earth's Morphogenetic field, which is sometimes known as the Red. This contact with the Red allows Vixen to mimic the abilities of nearby animals, by simply focusing on a specific animal's abilities and then drawing it directly from the field. This power increased Mary's shaman abilities to levels that still frighten her.

Anita gained the abilities of Anita Blake, an extremely Necromancer with combat training, detective training, Supernatural experience, and even vampire abilities that weren't in the books (only four in '96) such as the ability to copy vampire powers that are used against her - sometimes temporarily, sometimes permanently, and the ability to drain the life energy from her victims and, if she chooses, to use that energy to heal another. She later learned in the new world, she can copy the abilities of any vampire or vampiric creature.

She also traumatized by Anita's formative memories such as her mother dying in a car accident and feeling isolated because of her powers. She's also traumatized by Anita dozen lovers, most vampire or lycanthrope.

In the end, the three moved across the transformed United States until they reached Magia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Across from the Trio is Riley Finn.

The native of Huxley, Iowa was a patriotic man who wanted to serve his country. It's for that reason, he was forced to wear a very patriotic costume, when he lost a bet with a friend. He was dressed in the dark blue body suit with white arms, red gloves, a striped stomach, a white star on the chest, and a white A on the forehead. While taking a group of children trick-or-treating, he was forced to wear a Captain America Costume.

When the Halloween Event occurred, the genes of Steven Rogers and Riley Finn were merged into a stronger hybrid, and the super soldier serum that once turned a frail youth into a champion during world war two was reactivated and stimulated by the chaos. Doctor Abraham Erskine's (code named Professor Joseph Reinstein) Super-Soldier Serum awakened the latent power of the new genome. Riley's Artificially Enhanced Physiology included Peak Human Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina, Durability, Metabolism, Mental Process, Reflexes, and Perception.

Riley looks down at his reflection. A six foot two two hundred forty pound athlete with a handsome face, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He's changed a lot from his dark-haired Iowa self.

The transformation granted him Steve Rogers abilities including Master Martial Artist, Master Tactician and Strategist, All Terrain Acrobat, Expert Marksman, Multi-linguist, and a phenomenal pilot versed in various equipment. He also gained the skills of a Master Shield Fighter to go with the Vibranium-Adamantium Shield that replaced his plastic shield. A shield empowered by Riley's faith to destroy the unholy and resist magical attacks.

He also gained the memories of Steven Rogers. Growing up a frail youth during the Great Depression. His father died when he was a child, and his mother died later when he was in his late teens. He remembers the horrific newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe and being inspired to enlist in the Army. He remembers the rejection and the hope in the super soldier project known as Operation Rebirth.

He remembers trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, apparently killing his partner Bucky and throwing Rogers unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier Formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation.

He remembers awakening in the modern world and fighting evil with other young superheroes.

He also remembers fighting his fellow superheroes when the government passed the Superhuman Registration Act, which forced all active Superheroes to register with the government and become servants of the government. It was a Civil War between Pro-Register forces lead by Iron Man and anti-Register forces lead by Captain America. A War that ended when Captain surrendered after endangering the people he was trying to protect.

The last thing Riley remembers of Cap's life, is being shot to death by a sniper.

Across from him is his former friend. He's a biker with blonde hair under a American-flag bandanna and blue eyes under sunglasses. He was the one who had Riley wear the costume, then followed with camera to get embarrassing pictures. It was accident, that instead of grabbing his pack of poker night playing cards, he grabbed his kid brother's Yugioh Duel Monsters cards.

When the chaos wave hit, his friend was wiped out and replaced with the arrogant Bandit Keith Howard. A champion Duel Monster player and cheater from a world in which the card game is serious business. A world in which the card game was based on supernatural Shadow Games in Ancient Egypt and the price was often the souls of losers.

Bandit Keith awoke in this world with the power of a summoner, meaning while he was virtually no powers of his own, he could summon machine monsters from deck into the real world to attack, defend, or perform tasks. This has changed as Bandit Keith now has iron hard skin giving the coward a very strong defense and enhanced strength. Bandit decided to stay with Captain America because he was fan of the comic books when he was a kid.

Cap allowed him to prevent Bandit Keith from using his powers for personal gain like a Bandit.

"How is your Deck?"

"Machine King, Barrel Dragon, Zera the Mant, and the rest are secure, Cap" says Keith with a grin, "I also got Demonic Motor Omega and a few other new ones."

"You didn't steal them did you." says Riley, "Monsters have been known to kill Summoners that steal them from there true masters."

"Nope. Some sort of goblin found the deck in the ruins of a colony. He was selling the cards for gold and I had those diamond and gold chains from that rapper dog monster."

Riley winces at the memory of a giant anthropomorphic dog dressed as a rapper with gold and diamonds. It kidnapped and nearly smothered several children, before the cannons of one of Keith's machine monster blew it's head off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You made it." comes a voice.

"I wanted to make sure my bike was secure." replies Blade

John was a member of Charles Gunn's gang of street-fighters in the Badlands, a section of inner-city Los Angeles where the police would not go. The six foot two man with brown eyes and black hair hadn't physically changed since before Halloween, but he has changed mentally. While Charles was holding a sword and wearing a new long coat, John wore a plastic Green Lantern ring belonging to his deceased little brother. John always said he wanted to be a superhero for his little brother and keep the monsters away. Something John failed to be, when a vampire managed to kill Jake.

"You could have stored it in a Hoipoi capsule"

"It's not recommended for non-Capsule Corp vehicles." says Blade, "Especially not my custom baby."

In a flash of emerald fire, John mind merged with John Stewart, an architect who was selected by the Guardians of the Universe as Green Lantern Hal Jordan's backup after Guy Gardner was seriously injured in a disaster. John's iron will granted him mastery of the now real Green Lantern ring. He also learned that he almost became a Red Lantern - a ring fueled by rage instead of willpower, because of the hatred he felt for vampires and demons.

"You could have had a mage shrink it."

"I don't trust magic and I went to a lot of trouble shielding my bike."

John doesn't use his Green Lantern Ring a lot, because of the large amount of chaos magic stored inside it from Halloween. The Ring has properties similar to magical Starheart-powered lantern ring used by Alan Scott, which is understandable since the entire world is saturated with spiritual, psychic, and magical energies from the deepest ocean trench to beyond the Red Sky.

Blade notices three women listening in on conversation. It's a rude, but the three former cops can't help investigating disturbances.

Kate Lockley was a young, skeptical detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. That all changed in October of '97 when she and two other officers investigated a gathering of prominent families during a Halloween Party.

Kate was the one selected to wear the most complex and complicated costume. A distinctive uniform consisting of a pale grey, close fitting shirt and pants. Over this she wore some pieces of armor: shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons); large wrist guards (Vambraces); large shoulder pieces (Spaulders); and a partial skirt (Fauld). Finally, she wore a short cape and a piece of fabric marked with a unique symbol attached to their neck. A blonde wig, silver contacts, and a huge foam Claymore completed the image of a demon warrior.

The second officer Mona ended up wearing a green private school uniform and long light magenta wig that combined with her blue eyes and young face made her look a fifteen year old Anime Girl. What's even more disturbing is despite being a LAPD officer, she is good natured, naive, and hyper active. She caused most of the other officers to freak out at least once a month and managed to scare off the demonic nightlife with her cheerful personality and the fact she wears her grandmother's Rosary twenty four seven.

The last Sara Romano, an NYPD officer of Italian descent, decided to only wear an odd bracelet looking like it was designed by Hans Ruedi Giger, the Swiss painter, sculptor, and set designer best known for his design work on the film Alien. Since Sara was doing surveillance, she didn't need a complex costume beyond "the civilian form of super heroine).

The Halloween Event occurred and the three officers were changed forever with Kate losing half her humanity. Mona becoming an S-Class Vampire, and Sara gaining a powerful mystical weapon.

When the Halloween Event occurred, Kate was able to retain her memories as she gained the memories of Clare, a distant, quiet, and occasionally impulsive Claymore. A half-yoma created by The Organization to combat the pure yoma that ravage the land. She remembers picking up a boy called Raki, who was exiled from his village. A boy who gradually manages to break through her shell and become friends. She remembers taking revenge on the Awakened Being Priscilla, who killed her fellow Claymore Teresa, who adopted Clare as a child.

Mona's own personality was suppressed by two other personalities that were injected. The kind good natured pink-haired blue-eyed Moka Akashiya and the cold and reserved white haired super-vampire "inner Moka". As a result Moka Akashiya is currently using Mona's detective skills and police training to locate or a at least a version of Tsukune Aono, her human love interest/blood supply.

Sara Romano gained the memories of a fictional NYPD homicide detective Sara Pezzini including the advance police training in hand-to-hand combat, weapons, and tactics. She also gained a powerful ancient weapon known as the Witchblade, which bestows its wielder with impressive powers. It's ironic that she wore the bracelet to avoid wearing a revealing outfit, because the Witchblade created very revealing armor over her skin, as the Witchblade ripped away all of her clothes. The Witchblade can produce energy blasts and form itself into weapons and extra appendages, which is very useful in a world filled with monsters. It also possesses healing properties, which are even more useful.

"Are you going to be OK, Kate?"

"What do you mean, Sara?"

"According to the last Files report, Priscilla is in Sunnydale."

"There could be a dozen Priscilla in the world. I'll hold my judgment."

"Just try to remember you Kate Lockley, not Clare."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In 1997, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was a member of the Watchers' Council; an organization which trains Slayers to fight monsters such as vampires and demons. He was a traditional "by the book" Watcher hoping to be assigned a Potential or even gain his father Roger Wyndam-Pryce's place in the Watchers' Council. The Butterfly that changed Wesley's life, was a bad day for Quentin Travers, leader of the Watchers' Council, and lead to the discovery of a new Potential line.

The Potential slayer was a 13 year old Chinese-American girl. A distant descendant of Xin Rong a Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion. The same Slayer that defeated a dragon and was gifted with an enchanted sword and was a powerful slayer until her death at the hands of William the Bloody. In order from prevent her daughters from being consumed by vengeance like the rest of the Rong family, the two youngest daughters were hidden with there descendants being a Hong Kong potential Chao-ahn and American Lin.

The First Problem occurred when he realized the only way he could talk to her was to dress up for a costume party at her family's restaurant, since he would get arrested if he went to her school. There had been two cases of pedophile attempted kidnappings, so the school had been on the war path. Also the family was so dedicated to there business that they were rarely home.

The Second Problem is the shop got the order mixed up and his original costume was sold to another person. He originally wanted to dress a Tuxedo Kamen from the Maho-Shoujo (Magical Girl) series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. He had worn tuxedo to many formal events, so a Tuxedo plus a white mask, top hat, and cane would have been no problem.

Instead, Wesley was forced to wear a white hakama and a black sash; the white jacket ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining black, the sleeves are rolled up, and worn open, leaving his chest revealed. He was even more disturbed that he also had to dye and style his hair into wild pale blue and wear blue contacts with blue/green lines around the eyes. He has also disgusted by the piece of plastic resembling the right jawbone of some monstrous demon that he had to attach to the side of his face.

When he arrived at the restaurant party. He managed to find the Potential Lin dressed in a teal tank-top, a very revealing purple waist-cloth that covers her front and back, a blue cord with matching beads around her waist, green and sky blue stockings that reach her knees, and purple Mary Janes. A costume from a magical series, which is strange since she enjoys just about anything related to science fiction according to the Profiles the Council provided

Lin was talking to a young college woman known as Winifred "Fred" Burkle. Fred was invited to the party after she came into the restaurant upset. Wesley was able to overhear the entire strange story.

After the accidental death of Professor Seidel, Fred was helping several other students clean out his office when she accidentally touched a crystal ball. A crystal ball she now carries with her in a zip-up bag on her waist. This wasn't a typical paperweight used by fake fortune tellers across the world, it showed her a alternate time line. A time line in which a jealous Professor Seidel wasn't killed, instead he used a mystical book to send her to the hell dimension of Pylea, where she was hunted as food by the demons. She was rescued by the ensouled vampire Angel and his friends and became part of there group Angel Investigations fighting vampires, demons, and Wolfram and Hart. She remembers the Old One Illyria's essence, eating away at her body and soul and making her a shell, and finally dying with the last words being "Why can't I stay?"

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was very disturbed by Fred's story, knowing a common magic crystal would have be exposed to massive amount of chaos magic to view other dimensions with that level of frightening clarity. He also disturbed by words like "Old Ones", "Drogyn", "Deeper Well", and "Cotswolds, England.". The Fred said the one thing that made his heart nearly stop as she looks directly into his eyes.

"Wesley?"

That was when the massive wave of chaos magic of Halloween World spell struck like a tsunami.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's superior knowledge of demonology, sorcery, and the black arts prevented his mind from being consumed by his costume, but Wesley received not one, but two set of memories.

One set of memories was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, an arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army, and the 6th Espada. Memories of a panther-like adjuchas-class menos, a hollow that had managed to gain control over the other Hollows that composed a menos grande. He remembers meeting Shawlong Qufang, Edorad Leones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakim, D-Roy, and two other unnamed adjuchas while attacking the latter.

Shawlong suggestion that Grimmjow lead their group in their quest to evolve into vasto lordes, the final evolution of a Hollow. He remembers when they were all turned into arrancar by Aizen, the five acted as Grimmjow's Fracción - his personal soldiers. He remembers fighting Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurasaki and losing his arm to Kaname Tosen. He remembers fighting the inexperienced Vizard Ichigo and almost winning. He remembers having his arm restored by the the gentle Orihime and fighting Ichigo again, but being betrayed by another Espada.

Wesley also remembers being sent as the new Watcher of Buffy and Faith. Pompous and ineffective, he failed to elicit any respect from either his Slayers or his predecessor, Rupert Giles, all of whom frequently ridicule and undermine him. He remembers being fired from the Watchers' Council for incompetence, but being accepted into supernatural detective agency Angel Investigations, working alongside Angel and Cordelia Chase. Tortured by Faith and a path becomes filled with tragedies and difficult choices. Leaving and returning to battle the Beast. He also remembers "Why can't I stay?" and being mortally wounded by the warlock Cyvus Vail.

In Winifred "Fred" Burkle's case, she only had a few lochs of blue-dyed hair. The chaos magic overloaded the crystal causing it to explode and for a fraction of a second Fred and the Fred/Illyria of the other time line were connected.

The magic changed her body granting Superhuman strength, agility, reflexes, stamina, and near-invulnerability. She also gained enhanced senses, limited shape-shifting, the ability to differentiate between humans and non-humans and there power levels, and empathy. She also gained a mutation of Illyria's ability to communicate with plants. She gained Chlorokinesis - Plant manipulation, the ability to accelerate the growth of, control and animate plant life.

Since the Illyria of the other world already possesses a body and the Illyria of this world is still in her sarcophagus in the mystical graveyard known as The Deeper Well protected by the keeper Drogyn the Battlebrand, Burkle was the only essence (soul) in the body leaving her a hanyou, a half demon

As for the young potential Slayer Lin, while her mother was transformed into the living reincarnation of the Legendary Chinese Slayer Xin Rong, she was transformed into the fifth member of W.I.T.C.H., a group of teenage girls who make up the Guardians, the people who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Both Lin's and Hay Lin's personalities were feisty, confident, cheerful and full of energy, and very optimistic and determined, so they merged without much trouble. The end result was a girl with two sets of memories.

She also gained a mix of powers. She gained Aerokinesis, the ability to manipulate air and wind. She is now able render herself and others invisible, possesses a high level of superhuman hearing and is able to recall the past and memories of other people through the use of sound. She can also fly using her mastery over the wind. She also gained Slayer abilities such as enhanced strength, agility and reflexes combined with resilience and healing

Hay Lin has also developed skill with metal weapons, a mutation of her air powers since the Chinese Elements don't use Air, but Metal (Gold).

The group stuck together for a couple of years until they reached Magia, where most of Hay Lin's family moved to the Thousand Kingdoms, while she decided to stay with her Watcher "Mr. Panther." and recently go to Sunnydale.

Next to them sits another person they encountered, a white-haired Shinigami (Soul Reaper) named Dennis Pearson, nicknamed "Phantom Dennis".

In reality, only known to Wesley, Dennis is an Arrancar.

He once resided in an apartment with his mother Maude. Nearly everyone thought Maude had died of a heart attack after Dennis left with his girlfriend, while others think Dennis finally killed the control-obsessed woman. In reality, Maude had tied her son up when she learned that he was leaving her to be with his girlfriend. She then built a brick wall and trapped him inside, where he suffocated to death. The strain of building the wall is what caused her heart attack.

The chaos magic caused him to become a Hollow which shredded and devoured his evil mother's soul, then turned on the other inhabitants of apartment building. After several months of devouring souls, he and many other Hollows followed an unknown trail to the remains of the Wolfram & Hart building and found containers filled with the Darkest Souls.

The thousands of souls known as the Darkest aren't evil, at least not any more, instead they are souls that lack life or willpower. They lack the light that gives a soul it's unique quality of willpower, which is reason Wolfram & Hart didn't just sell them. Consuming those souls and the weak willed Hollows that were created caused Dennis and several others to evolve into the mindless skyscraper-size evolution of Hollows known as Gillian-Class Menos Grande. The lack of strong minds in the Menos also resulted in record evolution to an adjuchas-class menos.

Dennis managed to eat his fellow Hollows for several more months, managing to eat several inexperienced Shinigami (soul reapers) before he encountered a demon mage. The mage tried to take control of the creature, but was devoured, and the weird mix of magic caused Dennis went threw shinigamification. The end result was Dennis became an Arrancar, his power and hunger sealed in his Zanpakuto in order to gain the powers of a Soul Reaper.

He hides his true nature by using an illusion to invert the colors of his Arrancar uniform to make it a Shinigami uniform. The high collar hides the hole in his body and the remains of his mask which resemble a jawbone hanging around his neck like a torque. He can even pass detection by saying he's a Vizard, a Shinigami that has gained Hollow powers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next story revolves around the man sitting in the next seat.

A thirty year old black man standing six foot one with dark eyes and a bald head. He's dressed in a black shirt, camouflage pants, and black military boots. He also wears a belt loaded with pouches and a combat vest.

His companion is not human. Instead it's resemble a small bipedal dinosaur with camouflage pattern skin, gold eyes, and three steel claws on each hand and foot. It's body is covered in futuristic military gear and armor melding into the body including jar-head helmet and a hand-held assault rifle making him look like an army mascot.

Forrest Gates had fought vampires and weak demons before, but the demons he encountered Halloween night were different. These demons that originated from the African are massive humanoids with small cranial ridges and facial marking and large holes in there chest. The demon's method of killing is to assume the form of there prey to confuse them, then devour them. Consuming the organs allows them take the person's appearance for a year, while devouring the brain allows them to absorb the knowledge, memories, and persona of there kill.

Forest was confronted with his doppleganger and fell into a trash pile. When he pulled himself up, there was card stuck to his hand by a piece of gum. A card for Child-level Virus-attribute Digimon known as Commandramon. With attacks like M16 Assassin and DCD Bomb, the panicking Forest wished the monster in card was real.

The wave of chaos magic answered his wish.

In a blinding explosion of light, the old game card stuck to his hand was replaced with brand new deck of cards and a strange machine, which he later learned was a Digivice appeared on his waist. When he slashed the glowing Commandramon card threw the Digivice, the Digimon also appeared and reported he was ready for duty.

The wave of chaos also effected his doppleganger and the untransformed brother demon.

His clone was transformed into a human named Daniel Lawrence "D. L." Hawkins. A former construction worker, fireman, and gang leader who learned he possessed the superhuman ability to phase through solid matter, becoming intangible at will after his arrest for killing a security guard. He later learned that it was his wife Niki that framed him for the crime and took the $2 million from the heist, and later that she is a sufferer of Dissociative Identity Disorder possessing superhuman strength. His son Micah also has the ability to communicate with machines (technopathy) caused many stressful adventures. The last think DL remembers is being shot at point-blank a stranger while walking with his wife.

The natural form demon brother was also transformed into Yammy, 10th Espada of Aizen's army. A giant, dark-skinned arrancar with a arrogant, confident, and brutal personality that makes him somewhat oafish. The tenth Espada follows Wesley and Dennis because he knows both Arrancar are far more powerful than Yammy, even with his superhuman strength.

Sitting next to them are Mr. Wilson and his daughter Rose.

Slade Wilson stands six foot six, two hundred thirty five pounds with an athletic build, one blue eye, and white hair. He also has a beard and an eye patch over his right eye. He looks like a normal man beyond the weapons he carries, but anyone with access to The Files knows the truth.

Lying about his age to enlist in the Army, Slade Wilson distinguished himself early in combat to become the military's youngest decorated soldier. Trained in special services combat, Wilson volunteered for a military medical experiment designed to increase resistance to truth serums. The experiment appeared to have failed when it had the side effect of crippling it subject. After months of hospitalization Wilson's condition changed for the better and he gained enhanced abilities of both mind and body, but he was not allowed to go back to active duty due to his unstable condition. He has a big game hunter to his wife, but in reality he was the world's most feared assassin Deathstroke the Terminator.

He was forced to leave his family, when one of his enemies kidnapped his son and cut his throat, rendering the boy mute. He became involved with superheroes Teen Titans after his other son Grant, became an early Titans foe called the Ravager. When Ravager died of his enhancements, his father took over to fulfill a contract to kill or capture the Teen Titans. He finally succeeded succeeded in capturing them by introducing Terra (whom he shared an intimate relationship with, despite her being barely sixteen years old) into the team as a spy.

Later Slade was defeated and captured with the help of Joseph, who joined the team as Jericho, using his father's body to free the Titans (although it is important to note that Slade didn't actually try to fight his son's control). Terra's "boyfriend", Beast Boy sabotaged Slade's trial, hoping to kill Slade himself, but couldn't bring himself to murder the mercenary.

There were many other conflicts including having to kill his son Jericho had been possessed by the corrupted souls of Azarath. Eventually, Slade continued to be a mercenary acting occasionally as a hero. After a series of tragedies, including the mercy killing of his former wife by the Teen Titan Starfire and murdering his his longtime butler, mentor, and companion Wintergreen while possessed by Jericho.

The last few memories of Slade Wilson before appearing on October 31, 1997, is being gravely injured with his own sword by Geo-Force, who he had been attempting to use as a weapon against the world's heroes the same way he had used Terra (Geo-Force's sister) to infiltrate the Titans

Slade is going to Sunnydale to deliver an important information about the Dark Council, the army of dark creatures lead by the worst of the worst.

The little blue-eyed white-haired girl next to him is Rose Wilson. In another time line, Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, met Lillian Worth on a search-and-rescue mission a few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane. His mission was to make sure that she escaped war-torn Cambodia safely. After an intermittent love affair with Wilson, Worth gave birth to a daughter whom she named Rose.

In that time line, Lillian hide her daughter to protect her until Deathstroke's half-brother Wade DeFarge, using the name Ravager, discovered Rose, captured her, and told her that Deathstroke was her father. Wintergreen and Worth launched a rescue attempt, but Worth was presumed dead after she drove a jeep off a cliff while trying to run over DeFarge. Wintergreen successfully rescued Rose and escaped.

Rose tried to reach out to her father, but he turned her away. He feared for her safety because he believed himself to be responsible for the deaths of two of his sons. Later, Deathstroke used rather sadistic methods to bring Rose closer to him and had her become the second Ravager.

This Rose was the daughter of man who dressed as Deathstroke for Halloween. She possesses a combination of memories and skills of expert combatant and swordsman. She possesses enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, and intelligence of her older self, which continues to grow as she ages. She possesses a weaker version of her father's regenerative healing factor which has saved her life many times. She also possesses limited precognitive visions that allow her to predict an opponent's movements and occasional see visions of future.

"Dad. You need to be careful."

Rose has been having nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last two passengers of the car are Hallie Cecily Addams and Nancy "Nanny" Addams

Pre-Halloween Event, Hallie was Halfrek, Vengeance Demon (Justice Demon) of Children. the Vengeance demon physiology granted her the powers of teleportation, telekinesis, invulnerability to wounds, regenerative powers, the ability to assume human shape, a vague psychic ability to sense the "cries" of wronged children and the capacity to sense the presence of souls. The Vengeance demon amulet she wore grants her the ability to grant wishes in any form she sees fit.

She appeared in a costume party hosted by the LA upper class, after one the children cried about not being able to go trick or treater. The child wished that her mother would take care of them with the dedication of a machine instead of taking care of herself for her own selfish reasons. Hallie inspired by the sci-fi costumes worn by the children used the Wish to transform the boy's mother into a Nanny robot. A sleek humanoid fembot with steel skin, dark eyes, and glowing blue optics dressed in a frilly white and dark red maid's outfit.

The Halloween Chaos Wave struck as the Wish occurred and Nanny retained her intelligence and sentience, while Halfrek was transformed into a more powerful type of demon.

Dressed in a flowing black and dark purple dress with gold Gothic jewelry and black bat-like wings, she became a Lilithmon, Demon Lord of Lust for the Digital World. She permanently lost her power of the Wish, but her teleportation, telekinesis, invulnerability to wounds, and regenerative powers increased to far greater level matching her former master D'Hoffryn, Master of Vengeance demons, Lord of Arashmahaar

Since that night, Hallie Cecily Addams and Nancy "Nanny" Addams have traveled across the world rescuing orphan children and protecting them inside the Haven, a pocket dimension holding an island orphanage, with the only portals held by Hallie and Nancy. The orphans live on the island protected by special droids and Hallie's children who dressed as a powerful Jedi Master, a high ranked Mandalorian warrior, and the youngest, the one who made the wish, dressed as Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.

Nanny originally wanted to call the pocket dimension Neverland, but Hallie gave her a glare that could have melted steel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Dragon Train Station**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stand at the station waiting for the trains to come in.

One is a handsome Asian man standing five foot eleven, a hundred forty five pounds with blue eyes, tanned skin, and spiky golden hair. He wears the typical Shikahusho - Shinigami uniform with a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, but instead of a haori he wears a waistcoat with a flames on the bottom and sleeves. The most distinguishing feature are faded whisker-like marking on the sides of his face and a headband displaying the symbol of Konohagure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves).

The other is a handsome man standing over five feet with sky blue eyes, pale skin, and short spiky Reddish-brown hair. He's dressed in black clothing including a long black coat with pants, with a belt/harness for carrying the massive gourd on his back. Other than the Gourd his most distinguishing features are black eye rings and the red kanji for love above his right eye.

"Gaara, the kids will be back from there trip to Machina, Tomorrow." says Naruto, "My dad, Minato, said he and Anko called a few hours ago to let us know."

"Temari will also be back with her nieces and nephews" says Gaara.

The two former Jinchuriki pause, then shiver.

They can face armies of demons and monsters, and not sweat, but there something about kids that could scare off a herd of Daikaiju Godzillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 18: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 1**

**- PROLOGUE**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT Welcome to Sunnydale. Family Reunion.**

**Meet the Couples**

**Meets the KIDS!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 19: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 2**

**- FAMILY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Family**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Family denotes a group of people affiliated by consanguinity, affinity, or co-residence. Although the concept of consanguinity originally referred to relations by "blood," many anthropologists have argued that one must understand the notion of "blood" metaphorically, and that many societies understand 'family' through other concepts rather than through genetic distance.

A clan is a group of people united by kinship and descent, which is defined by perceived descent from a common ancestor. Even if actual lineage patterns are unknown, clan members may nonetheless recognize a founding member or apical ancestor

In Halloween World, the people that dressed in similar costumes have become families and mostly clans. Those who dressed as Spiderman became the Spider Clan, those who dressed as Pirates became the Pirate Guild, and in place of missing families have becomes the families they desire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle of Sparda: 2010 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, a demon that rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human world two thousand years prior, now stands with his sons. There were many people who dressed as Dante and several who dressed as his darker brother Vergil. There are also those that dressed as Nero who have become Sparda's surrogate sons. The Sparda clan standing with Trish, Lady, Lucia, and a large group of demon-blooded hunters form an army known as Demon Knights Hunter Guild

Today, the stand in the burnt out abandoned settlement of Freetown. It's a strange name since there isn't a tree near this place for a twenty kilometer radius.

The DKH Guilds opponents are a group of demons and vampires lead by a Mundus-corrupted Vergil. This version of Vergil was corrupted by Mundus, king of the demon world, into the demonic dark knight Nelo Angelo, but after Dante defeated him something went wrong. Vergil's power was divided into lighter and darker halves with the lighter returning to the form of a weaker more human Vergil and the dark half becoming a more demonic version. The Dark Vergil managed to destroy the third eye of Mundus, less than a year later, and absorb a large portion of the King's power, before Dante, Nero, and the Light Vergil managed to destroy him. He was reborn in this world for a sadistic human soul and bound to the Dark Army by his own darkness.

The Dark Vergil raises the black corrupted version of Yamato katana and another Vergil in the DKH pulls his uncorrupted Yamato. Several Dantes also pull out the Rebellion Zweihänder swords.

There is a pause, then the air is flooded by spiritual pressure and demonic aura. The pressure is so intense, the killing intent so monstrous, that a normal human would die from shock and fear alone, if they managed to survive the corrosive nature of Jyaki (demonic aura)

Then in a flash, the two armies surge together calling out there attacks and making the red sky above light up. Soon the abandoned town of Freetown is blown to pieces and incinerated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been nearly thirteen years since the Halloween Event and twelve since the war began between the colonies and the organized dark forces began. In those years, the great colonies have grown in size, power and population. The most powerful cities of Machina, Sunnydale, and the first Magia access point are now connected by a large forest of Dyson trees, a massive road with protective barriers and talismans on both sides, and the railway.

In Sunnydale, another event occurred twelve years ago. A sorceress wanted to have another child, after her first child was killed by Halloween horrors, choose a young youkai Alexander Chou Hakkai Harris known as Xander. The woman knew with his demanding job as Tsunade's second in command at the Hospital and many other competing for his attention, he chances we're slim. So to improve her odds, she cast a "love spell" on Xander.

Love spell is inaccurate. It was a powerful spell that caused lust and the desire to mate that feeds off the power of it's targets to increase it's effectiveness, meaning the stronger and more powerful the target, the more powerful the spell becomes.

Two major problems occurred in the fact that magic has a tendency to go wrong around Xander and with so many powerful meta-humans and youkai the spell was overloaded. The spell was only suppose to effect Xander and it's caster, but instead the spell went off like bomb and spread across the city. This day became known to it's citizens as Venus Day or New Valentine's Day.

Xander Harris is standing outside his office waiting for the other result of spell to arrive.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" "Papa!" "Otousan!" "Tousan!"

The magic released was also a fertility spell. It result in a one massive baby boom for Sunnydale.

Xander ended up with eight women and managed to get seven of them pregnant. The only reason the eighth didn't end up with child is because she's a cyborg and her highly reinforced prosthetic body wasn't designed for pregnancy. In all of those cases, the mothers decided to keep the babies, which all turned out to be multiple births, a possible effect of the overloaded spell.

In front is Fumio Usui, a young mother who became a type of vampire hunter in Halloween World. She was gloomy in her world, because of family problems and constant sexual harassment from the numerous jobs she has had. Her only joy was her son Kenta, who she became separated from when she woke in this world. Now she's a happy mother again with two fraternal twins, who are unique vampires.

Xander and Fumio's daughter is Akane, Japanese for deep red and referring to her vampire aspect and her unique hair color. It's become common for those with supernatural power or youkai blood to have unique hair colors even when the parents are completely human with no past or present supernatural abilities. Combined with her green eyes and dark dress, she is a very cute girl.

Akane is also a cunning vampiress with a love of supernatural creatures and a taste for Fear.

This isn't an evil trait, but a trait found in vampires in Fumio's world. The vampires of her world have a taste for a certain blood, linked to an aspect of victim's personality. An aspect that is drained away with the blood. Some vampires drink the blood of Liars and there victims become honest people. Some vampires drink the blood of the Stressed and there victims go from suicidal workaholics to relaxed people. In Akane's case, she drains the fear from her victims causing them to loss there various fears. She has even been called by her father to cure patients suffering from phobias, such as a Ranma Saotome's Ailurophobia (fear of cats), bad-ass ninja Kaede Nagase's batrachophobia (fear of frogs), and swords-woman Motoko Aoyama's fear of turtles.

"Daddy, I have a stomach ache."

"What happened honey?"

"601. Pantophobia. Fear of Everything."

"I told you not fill up on phobias."

Xander's son with Fumio is taller than his sister with green eyes and short spiky black hair. He's a different type of vampire that his sister, a possible reaction to his youkai blood. Instead Jesse, named after his brother-n-all-but-blood who was killed by a vampire, can manipulate blood into various weapons. It's one of lethal blood forms that include Poison Blood, Acid Blood, and Blood Horrors. Xander learned of his son's talents, when Jesse cut his finger when he was five reaching for a Twinkie on a shelf. He managed to produce a tendril that snagged the snack cake. Since then, Xander has managed to get Jesse taught by Midnight Detective Tatsuhiko Shido recently a newbie called Suitengu Chouji.

The next woman is kitsune youkai Kit Hoshiko with her two children (kits) Inari and Todd. Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers compared to humans.

Inari, named after the Shinto deity which Kit's type are associated with, has green eyes and long golden hair. She also has fox ears and a tail with silky golden fur, which are extremely difficult to hide. It's also strange since Hoshiko's kitsune only gain golden fur when they become nine tails. Like most kitsune she has powerful illusion-casting ability, but she has also been learning to manipulate plants from her idol a kitsune daiyoukai Kurama.

Her brother Todd is a prankster. He has red hair and green eyes with black-tipped ears and tail, and is skilled with fire techniques. Todd means Fox and he was actually named after the fox in the Fox and the Hound, a movie Xander and Kit watched together during her pregnancy. He use to get in trouble when he was younger due his pyromania and his habit of burning his sister's plants.

Zap! Ouch!

Inari is now on chair glaring at her brother and fangs showing. She's also holding her singed tail from where Todd zapped her with lightning affinity chi burst. She grabs as a package of plastic wrapped roses from the Gift Shop, but then frowns.

"Damn, Plastic Flowers."

Xander has also been teaching chi manipulation to his two fox-eared children.

Xander's third mate is the Jyorougumo Daiyoukai Lady Silk. Lady Silk became a Daiyoukai after defeating another spider daiyoukai over a decade ago. Xander always thought being with her was ironic since Chou Hakkai and his friends fought the Black Spider Tribe in an Inn.

Charlotte, named after Lady Silk's favorite English book Charlotte's Web, has green eyes, white skin, and long silver hair reaching her ankles. She's dressed in Gothic clothing with a drow/spider theme and bare back. The bare back is to allow the release of the spider legs when she calls on her youkai powers, but she also possesses the proportional physical abilities of a spider and the ability to release webbing from her finger tips and mouth. She also has a cute set of fangs giving her a paralyzing poisonous kiss

Xander and Lady Silk's son Peter was named after Peter Parker, a Spiderman that died protecting Lady Silk. Peter resembles the late Marvel superhero except with black hair and green eyes. He also possesses all of Spiderman's powers and Xander called in favorites and had his son trained by the Spidermen and Spiderwomen of the Spider Colony. The boy is currently dressed in black with a gray web pattern covered by a grey jacket.

"It wasn't my fault." says Peter

"You couldn't go across the road for a Twinkie, you had to use a web line." argues Charlotte.

"How was I suppose to know two Speedsters were having a race?"

"The flashing lights, maybe!"

Xander's fourth mate Elizabeth Chandra looks beautiful as always, how much is natural and how much is result of her Special abilities is up to debate. She has been using her power for the last decade to inspire others to grow and survive in this world. The very successful inspirational speaker walks with her two children, yet another pair of fraternal twins.

Amanda has long golden blonde hair and hypnotic green eyes, making her look very lovable dressed in a very cute outfit. She's also powerful tele-empath similar to the Genactive Nicole Callahan known as Bliss. She has the ability to manipulate emotions and feelings of others. Currently, she can sense the emotions of others, project a protective "calming truth" field, and if severely scared cause extreme pain to an attacker. Chandra is very worried because her daughter's powers will continue to grow and she doesn't want her to become a manipulating deviant.

Alexander Junior, Xander Jr to his friends, has short black hair and the same green eyes. He suffers from the charm, a supernatural ability to attract powerful humanoids of the opposite sex. When he was an infant, it caused many women to say he was the cutest baby and cause him to kidnapped twice. As a child, it enables him con vendors out of treats, since he has a sweat tooth like his father. What worries Xander, is Alexander could become the next Cassanova and he's not ready to become fifteen times Grandfather.

"Are you OK, Junior?." says Xander, noticing his son's shivering.

"Fan girls." says Junior, "Crazy, Crazy Fan Girls."

Xander's fifth mate is Nemu Kurotsuchi, the shinigami lieutenant of the 13th Division and product of her "father" Mayuri's research into artificial bodies and modified souls (Gigai and kaizo konpaku). It was unknown if her father had built he with a working reproductive system since he often used her body to store poisons and drugs. It was surprise when she gave birth to pair of fraternal twins.

Kokoro with green eyes and long dark violet hair is very passionate and emotional in contrast to her mother. She is dressed in the same abbreviated uniform as her mother, except it has an exposed back. It was shocking to learn that when Kokoro releases her spiritual power, she grows a set of feathery angel wings that can absorb spiritual energy into her body, which she uses to heal herself and others. She has being taught medicine by Medic-Nins Tsunade Senju and Shizune, and Shinigami Medic Retsu Unohana.

Matthew with the same eyes and hair cut short wears the uniform of Shinigami special forces, even if he's not official. He's cold and logical, and has been using Shinigami Captains Soi Fon and Byakuya Kuchiki as role models. His twin Zanpakuto (soul-cleaving swords) Aunhana (alpha omega/inspiration and expiration flower) appeared when he was eight.

They have a unique Shikai (first release) ability in that a target hit by one blade is unable to move or attack. "Live" targets are paralyzed with there powers sealed. The second effect is if the target is cut by the other blade, all the bonds are broken include the bonds that hold them together, causing the target to shatter into particles.

"Honorable Father, I need you to sign the forms for the Shinigami Academy."

"I'm not that Honorable." quips Xander

"I still need the papers signed."

The last mother of his children is his childhood friend Willow "Rukia Kuchiki" Rosenburg, whose standing with her cybernetic girlfriend Motoko Kusanagi, the other woman Xander slept with that night. They were close, but eventually Willow feel in love with the woman from Machina and the Machina woman has always preferred female partners due to her prosthetic body's special nature.

Willow gave birth to twin boys, born fraternal due to Power Splitting Births Syndrome (PSBS). PSBS is the tendency of the parents with different or opposing powers to give birth to multiple children. One dominated by the father and one dominated by the mother's abilities. An example is a youkai and a miko have children, one child with have strong youkai powers and the other with have strong spiritual powers. Since youkai are physical bodies dominated by there spirits, genetics can change with the spirit.

Kaien A. Kuchiki named after Rukia's late teacher Kaien Shiba has black hair and blue-grey eyes. He's shinigami dominant with a water-based halberd Zanpakuto known as Ran Oshibana (Orchid Pressed Flower), which is very similar to Kaien Shiba's water based Trident/Halberd Nejibana (Screw Flower).

"Paper flowers?" says Kaien to his brother.

"She likes them."

"Odd girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

The other son is Hideo Kusanagi, who took Motoko's last name and was named after Hideo Kuze, a young origami-crafter Motoko had meet in the hospital after her parents were killed in a plane crash and she was forced to get a prosthetic body. The same man she meet years later as the leader of the refugee insurgency and Individual Eleven terrorist. Hideo is youkai-dominant with green eyes and silver hair. His youkai abilities allow him to manipulate and animate dead wood especially paper, which allows him to create puppets and animated paper birds.

He has been trainer Yomiko "The Paper" Readman, a famous paper-master, and Konan, a paper-manipulating ninja. Hideo also combines the paper with Youjutsu (demon magic) and Ninja Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) for various effects.

Xander also notices Yanagi standing next to her half-brothers. Yanagi Kusanagi-Kuchiki is a ten year old with Purple Eyes and short Black hair. She's the shinigami with an Ice Zanpakuto that she carries the same way as her idol Toshiro Hisugaya and for the same reason, it's too long to be carried at the waist.

She's also the only one that looks remotely her age as those with youkai or supernatural blood mature faster for first few years of there life before there aging slows. As a result, her older half siblings may be two years older than her, but biologically there around fifteen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the hospital for there check up are Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Ichigo Kurosaki, his mates, and there children. He was another person caught in the infamous Venus Day.

On Ichigo's left is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Third Espada of the Arrancar Army, known to her friends as Nel Tu. She no longer shrinks to a child form with a cartoonish skull on the top of her head, instead she's a mother to a pair of children.

Blanca Kurosaki is tall with shoulder-length pure white hair, white skin, and brown eyes like Ichigo. She's dressed in the same shinigami clothing as her father, but has skull on the back resembling her mother's hollow skull cap. Her sword is a dai-katana as opposed to the giant butcher blade of Zangetsu. Her Zanpakuto Mugen Kagami (Infinity Mirror) shikai special ability is to absorb and release spiritual energy, reflecting attacks as concentrated blasts.

Reyes Kurosaki is same height as his sister, but has normal skin and orange hair like his father. He terrified his parents, when he was born with hollow mask like a cowl, but has proven to be mostly normal. Reyes didn't manifest his mask again until he was ten, two years after he awoke his shinigami powers. The addition of the hollow powers makes him a Vizard like his father and has also granted him iron hard skin and ability to use Bala and Cero attacks. His Zanpakuto Soujikyuu's special ability is mimicry, allowing him to copy the attacks of his opponents with greater or lesser power depending how much stronger or weaker they are compared to him.

On Ichigo's right is Orihime Inoue, a classmate and friend of Ichigo, who is now the mother of his other two children. She's currently wishing her shinigami clone/sister Orina was with them.

Ai looks like Ichigo's mother with brown eyes and very long orange-brown hair. She's a kind girl with skills in medicine. She even possesses the same strange taste in food as Orihime. She also possess abilities similar to her mother's Shun Shun Rikka (six flowers of the shielded hibiscus). She can generate Hananoseimaru (Spirit of the Flower Circle), six fairies that create bubbles instead of shields. Inside these bubbles Ai can either project or capture a target, reverse or accelerate entropy causing the target to heal or rot, and teleport an object or person between two bubbles. It can be used to protect by avoiding an attack or as an attack by teleporting only part of an object like internal organs.

Isamu looks like Ichigo with short spiky orange hair and black eyes. He has his father's temper and a heroic fighter wanting to fight Hollows and other demons to protect others. His spiritual power is Hikoboshi, which covers his body in armor similar to Yasutora "Chad" Sado's Brazo Derecha sic de Gigante armor. The armor is reptilian resembling Ichgo's lizard-like rabid Hollow form with two bull-like horns (like a carnotaurus). It grants incredible speed and agility as opposed to immense strength, and allows him to fire Bala and Cero at extremely high speed.

Ichigo loves his children and tries to be a good husband to the two women, despite being married to two women and the kid having loon like Grandpa Isshin. He does have two problems with his little girls, problems which he never had to deal with with his little sisters Yuzu and Karin.

"Papa, are we going to need new bras?"

**THACK!!**

Ichigo's head hits the ground hard enough to shatter the mask of Menos Grande. The girls both have there mother's ability to say odd things, magnified by there age, and they both take after there mothers in physical assets. Ichigo would rather fight Sosuke Aizen and the Three Strongest Espada, butt naked, then go to a Sunnydale Lingerie Shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Library**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another of the Valentine children is running up the steps to Library to meet Giles. She's twelve, but her unique biology gives her a physical age of sixteen which is enhanced by her outfit.

She is a very beautiful girl with blue eyes, long golden blonde hair done in two ponytails, and a very sharp mind. She is Tsukiko, daughter Light Yagami and Misa Amane-Yagami, the Shinigami that were once known as the supernatural slayer of criminals Kira. She looks a lot like her mother, a former model, but there is something in her eyes that belongs to her father.

She carries a Zanpakuto like all Shinigami, but Poppet is very unique shikai. It has the ability to take two forms, one being a multi-blade scythe with an extend able sharpened link chain. If the blades manage to take blood from the target, it transforms into it's second form of small dagger. It also creates a small doll of the target from dust and/or earth using the blood. Any damage done to doll with the dagger is done to target on larger scale bypassing all the defenses. An effect over long distances that earns her the title as the New Kira, slayer of demons, monsters, and criminals.

Tsukiko has an easier time getting blood from her victims that her father did getting a persona's picture and real name, but it's much harder to hide her abilities. Every time she calls on her powers, she goes threw a physical transformation in which her hair changes from golden blonde to silver blonde and her eyes change from blue to reddish-brown like her father. In this form she can also generate a pair of black feathered angel wings that allow her to move at high speeds on land and in air.

"Tsukiko!"

"Inuken!"

Inuken is the son of the powerful Akita inu hanyo Inuyasha and his miko wife Kagome Higurashi. He has supernatural golden eyes and long silver hair like his father. He's currently dressed in a black shirt and pants with bare feet and a bright red jacket. He also claw-like nails, two dog ears on the top of his head, and small fangs because despite being only a quarter youkai, he's youkai dominant. He looks like a modern dressed version of his father.

Inuken's twin sister Kiyoko is his opposite. She has long black hair and brown eyes of a normal human and the spiritual powers of a very powerful Miko (Priestess). There personalities are also opposite with Inuken an emotional ID leaning towards Ego and Kiyoko a logical Superego leaning back towards Ego. She is Miko-Dominant with virtually no trace of her youkai blood beyond life span, regenerative healing, and durability. She also appears to have some superhuman strength, occasionally smashing him into the ground when he says something insulting or stupid. He and Dad sometimes call it her "Osuwari ken" (Sit Boy Fist).

He's currently has a study date with Tsukiko and there small group of friends.

"Hey! We have work to do." comes a woman's voice, "You two can make out later."

The two blushing Valentines turn to see the other members of the group.

Diana is a tall woman with dark eyes, long black hair, and an English accent. She's the daughter of the Head of Historical Research and Head Librarian Rupert Giles and his wife sorceress Janna Kalderash. Diana meaning "heavenly, divine", it's an English and Romanian name that describe the beautiful and very powerful mistress of magic.

She also has a few abilities inherited from Polgara, her mother's Halloween transformation. Diana's maternal grandmother, threw that costume, had been a shape-shifting wolf Poledra. As a result Diana possesses the ability to become a wolf similar to the Animagi of the Harry Potter characters. This has also resulted in several young okami (wolf youkai) asking for dates, not realizing her sixteen year old body is the result of magical maturation. Some of the other Library workers still have nightmares of what she did to one idiot who groped her and have repressed what her "Ripper" father did to the mutt.

The last to arrive are Senju-Summers Clan. During the New Valentine Event, Joyce "Tsunade Senju" Summers and Jiraiya ended up like characters in Icha Icha Paradise, a pornography book written by Jiraiya. The Halloween magic gave them younger, stronger bodies despite Jiraiya's appearance, so the end result was batch of kids to call there own.

Yashagoro is a lot like his father. He's a loud emotional boy with amber eyes and long spiky white hair. He also dresses like his father and has been training as Ninja since he was nine. Yashagoro can already summon his father's toads with ease and far less chakra, and he also possesses the snake contract thanks to "Aunt" Anko. His natural affinity for nature chakra makes his father believe he will become the next Toad sage. There is only one problem about the ninja is he's as perverted as his father, but thankfully there are very open Halloween World citizens to keep him occupied.

"Sorry about being late, I'm still working on Anko's ninjutsu!"

Niwaki is a Medic Nin like his mother and resembles the late little brother of Tsunade. He's a short boy with blonde hair and amber eyes whose been learning ninjutsu since he walked in examination room and saw his mommy healing a man's arm. Niwaki is currently dressed in a dark green ninja outfit, but in the hospital he wears a white coat and tends patients like his mother and Uncle Xander.

"Yeah right, Yashagoro." says Niwaki, "The only reason you wanted to learn from Anko is because of that skimpy outfit."

"Hey! Why would I go threw all the trouble and pain?"

"Because your a pervert and near masochist for violent women."

Niwaki has also signed the Slug contract like his mother, but he can only summon the smaller slug, which are still Daikaiju size.

Forest is the third child born and inherited from his Halloween-line maternal great grandfather Hashimara Senju. He has born with Mokuton (Wood Release), the ability to combine Earth and Water chakra to create and manipulate plants. They learned there dark blonde haired child could manipulate plants when they found him making trees dance in the medical herb garden when he has four and since then Yamato (Tenzou) has been tutoring him. Currently, Forest has helped create homes for people by causing lob cabins and other wood buildings to shoot out of the ground.

"There they go again." says Forest, pulling a rose from his coat. With a flick, the rose grows into a long vine losing it's petals and growing longer, sharper thorns. In a flash, Forest is now holding a Rose Whip which he cracks between his two brothers like misbehaving animals. "That's enough. We have work to do."

The fourth of final son of fraternal quadruplets is Joseph. The white haired boy with dark eyes was born with powerful chakra and traces of youkai blood due to encounter with demons before reaching Sunnydale years ago. This youkai blood reacted when he was attacked by Lightning demon assassin sent by Dark Council. The council hoped to break Sunnydale's spirit when the boy was eight, but instead the demon died when more than half it's power was drained by Joseph. Joseph also gained the ability to generate and control magnetic fields using his chakra similar to Sandaime Kazekage's Santetsu, which is why the boy has been getting special training from Sabaku no Gaara and his clan.

"Did you hear what Yashagoro's sixteen birthday present will be if Mom doesn't find out?" says Joseph while playing with a handful of iron sand turning it into various geometric shapes.

"That's four years away." says Forest, "Something perverted?"

"Training from the Suzuka and Miroku Clans."

Forest pales at the name of the sex-craft ninja clans, the most perverse ninja clan on the planet who regularly deal with Shikima, generic Japanese tentacle rape monsters. Then he smiles in a very greedy way.

"How much cash do you think we can get from dad to keep quiet??"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Train Station**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Dragon Train, there are many reunions including two passionate reunions of two Kage-level Shinobi and there wives.

Gaara encountered his future wife during a trip to Magia. He was looking for ways to enchant his sand to more effective against supernatural creatures and found a bad-ass magian sorceress with extensive training in dark arts and swordsmanship. She asked to talk about things over lunch and without him realizing it, that went on there first date. Over time they went on many other dates with frequent visits to Magia and Sunnydale. Finally, there relationship got hot during New Valentine.

Gaara has a hard time remembering all they did, but he swears the kanji on his forehead was glowing brightly next day.

The young woman stands around five foot ten with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She's dressed in modern clothing with a Magian traveling cloak. She also carries a enchanted silver-bladed sword with guard shaped like a crescent moon and it's grip formed like an angel holding a blue-sapphire in the pommel. As opposed to a talisman or a staff, the sorceress can channel her magic threw her palms or her sword. She can also cast spells by drawing magic flame runes on the mirror surface of the blade.

Kiki was a ordinary young woman until Halloween of '97. She decided not to waste a lot of money on a costume part so she wore regular clothing covered by a quickly made cloak and carried a silver-painted plastic sword and an old leather book. Halloween transformed her into young modern sorceress Kiki Overhill, known to summon evil creatures as Kiki Overkill.

Kiki Overkill was from an Urban Fantasy world, a modern version of a fantasy world, so unique a few other mages she didn't destroy every car that moved and called it a demon. She made a name for herself protecting roaming colonies and would have reached Lina Inverse level fame if she had started to use Mass Destruction spells, but she and the colonists ended up in Magia and settled down. Pre-Halloween she love manga and loved the ninja character Gaara, so finding a real Gaara was a dream come true.

"Eeeew. Kissing."

Gaara and Kiki turn from there make-out to the other result. Gaara and Kiki learned together that Jinchuriki are very fertile and pass that fertility to there mates.A fertility that resulted in triplets.

Gaara Junior leads the group. He's a tall boy with sky blue eyes and short reddish-brown hair like his father. He also has a superego persona, a cool logical mind like the young Gaara without the Ax Crazy blood lust. The twelve year old ninja is dressed in a red and tan outfit like his father with his own gourd of sand on his back.

"Sooraya-sensei will want an update on my progress." he says with an ice cold "Vulcan" voice.

The boy can manipulate sand like his father without the need for a Bijuu. He can even cause inorganic matter to shatter into dust with a touch, fire high speed blasts of sand that can grind the flesh of a demon's bone, and has recently unlocked the ability to turn his body into sand. It's an ability that he trains with the help of Sunni Muslim girl, Sooraya Qadir also known known as the mutant super heroine Dust. She also has the ability to turn into a cloud of sand, control direction of cloud and reform. She was rescued from Dark Continent by Gaara during a mission to Desert Kingdoms.

"Oh lighten up, bro." says Conner, "I'm getting high mark, but I still have fun."

"Your on vacation." says Junior, "and the only reason you get high marks is mom and dad keeping you focused. I must study hard if I'm going to pass the next Chunin Selection Exam."

"You'll kick ass as always!" says Conner, sounding a lot like a young Naruto.

Junior exhales, getting a headache dealing with his brother.

Conner is opposite to his brother. The passionate sometimes emotional boy has same reddish-brown hair, but it's longer than his Aunt Temari's hair. He also has gold-amber eyes that mark him a powerful Earth mage. As opposed to his father's ninjutsu, he's trained in magic like his mother and has been getting high marks in the Magia schools.

Conner also carries a crystal sword he calls Kongobana (Diamond Flower). The enchanted crystal blade possesses three techniques, each inspired by one of Conner's role models.

His speed technique causes the sword to shatter into sand grain size crystals, the hardness of each one increased by the number of fragments and there speed equal to his sword speed times the number of shards. It was inspired by the stoic Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura's shikai.

During the strength technique, the sword blade is covered in diamond shards that are heavier and harder than normal by the number of crystals. The shard are then launched at the speed of the sword slash at target, penetrating barriers and crushing defenses. This technique was based on Inuyasha's Konogosouha (Diamond Blast Wave/Adamant Barrage)

Conner's third technique causes the sword to merge with the earth to create a field of shining crystal blades. Each blade possessing both the speed and power previous techniques, but can be controlled by Conner using a former of telekinesis. The Field of Blades is a new technique he has only used once to flay a eighty meter tall Daikaiju (giant monster) that attacked the building his sisters were in.

You don't mess with Conner's family, not even if you have a mass of fifty thousand tons.

"I'll be happy to see Toph-sensei again." says Ryuunosuke, "I want to show her my new bending technique. I think I have it protected."

The third of the twelve year old fraternal triplets is Ryuunosuke, whose more emotional than Junior, but more rational than Conner. His Reddish-brown hair is cut short and his sky blue eyes are covered by goggles he got from Uncle Naruto for his fifth birthday. He's dressed a ninja like his father, but unlike his father he's extremely skilled in taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and is also trained as an Earth Bender. He one of the prized students of blind earthbending master Toph Bei Fong and her husband Haku. Ryuunosuke is able to not only use her style of Earthbending resembling Southern Praying Mantis Kung Fu, but Sandbending and Toph's personal Metalbending. The metal armbands were a gift from Toph.

"So, how his tomboy-sensei and girl-boy?" says Conner

"Conner!" says Gaara, Kiki, and Ryuunosuke.

"Sorry. It was just a joke."

It's been years since Ryuunosuke started his earthbending at the Fong Training Hall. Since the beginning Conner has been making joke about how masculine Toph looks and how effeminate Haku looks. The first question he asked was "Which one wore the wedding dress?", which earned him a month long grounding.

Two years after giving birth to there triplets, they had another set of triplets all girls.

Ten year old Chelsea has spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in earthly color clothing with a mage's cloak and a more traditional staff weapon. She's a powerful mage of the earth and druidess. She specializes in Golems, servants of earth and clay, and has even been studying old alchemical homunculus research. Her parents discovered her talent when she caused a chess set belonging to Shikamaru to come to life. Since then Chelsea has been making and animating larger and more powerful Golems, which she now carries in summoning scrolls hidden under her cloak.

".'mfinallyhomeDadcanIhavesomemoneyforicecreambecauseIwanttobuyicecreamwithmyfriendsiftheywanticecream owthatI'mfinallyhome!"

Translated from Sugar High Chelsea/Willow Babble -

"Yes! We are finally home. I want ice cream. I wonder what my friends are doing. I wonder if they want ice cream now that I'm finally home. Dad can I have some money for ice cream, because I want to buy ice cream with my friends if they want ice cream now that I'm finally home!"

She's also the more emotional one.

"Who gave you sugar?" asks Amy

Amy is the very smart, logical one of the triplets. She has short combed dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes that she protects using goggles. Dressed in tan shirt and pants with bandages around her waist, ankles, and forearms, it's clear she's a shinobi, but carries a pair of tessen - iron-ribbed war fans, which show that she's a wind manipulating shinobi like her Aunt Temari. She's also signed her Aunt's summoning contract with Kamatachi (sickle weasels) and is the inventor in the family.

"I think I saw her with a Sunnydale Twinkie." says Hoshiko

"Of all the factories Sunnydale has to absorb, why a Hostess Factory?"

Far away at the Hospital, Xander and his family sneeze.

Hoshiko, the third member of the triplets, is between the emotional extremes and a long straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's dressed in a black shirt with tan pants and sandals. The young shinobi's eyes glow a faint blue to exposure to Melange at a young age. The drug also known as the Spice, has granted Hoshiko a longer lifespan, greater vitality, and heightened awareness, and thanks to Magian medicine she doesn't suffer from the addiction or fatal withdrawal. Hoshiko is a summoner, able to summon worms and wyrns ranging from D-Class sentient Mongolian Death Worms to the S-Class Shai-Hulud, the Worm that is God.

A year after the birth of the second set of triplets, they had a set of quadruplets.

Nine year old Tom is an emotional boy with strange blue eyes and pure black hair. Tom possesses strong youkai blood which manifests as small fangs, sharp nails, slightly pointed ears, and an elaborate birth mark on his stomach. It also appears when the boy's eyes turn purple when stressed, as some parts of iris turn red. Which makes it easy for Kiki to tell when he's lying. The boy is dressed in dark black cloaking and has been trained as ninja and fighter by the more aggressive hunters.

"Don't worry, Kurobi." says Tom, "I'm sure Hunter's Guild will have blood-filled targets."

Tom is also unique in that he has a furry pet named Kurobi (Black Tail) on his shoulder. It resembles a Miyazaki fox squirrel, a small canine with large ears, a long tail, and green eyes, but instead of dark stripped brown fur it has silky black fur, which extends his name to kurobikari (black luster). The little animal is extremely cute, but has a very bad attitude which gets it a third name kuroobi meaning black belt (judo, karate, etc.)

Kurobi makes a clicking noise.

"No, there won't be any little girls with diamond hard pink skin and razor sharp fingers and hair."

Tom discovered his partner in an abandoned colony his family was searching when he was eight. He say the tiny animal being chased by three very large feral dogs, but by the time he got around the corner, the fox was looking cute and innocent, and the dogs were in a dozen pieces.

The other quads are giving Tom an odd look.

"Hey! Remember that mutant girl I told you about?"

The others members of the quads include Kathy, the emotional one with long blonde hair and same sky blue eyes found in there family; Kincho, the little genius with short blonde hair and same eyes, and there last born daughter Megami, who has long pure white hair and sky blue eyes.

Kathy and Kincho haven't shown any special abilities yet beyond basic magic and ninjutsu, but Megami has a powerful healing touch that can cause meta-human level regeneration in an ordinary human, meaning she is able to regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, or brain cells. She spends most of her time with Tsunade and the other medics, and Kiki regrets she can't teach her anything beyond basic healing spells because Black magic users are weak in white magic healing spells and White magic users are weak in black magic destructive spells.

"Oh squirrel massacring sushi chief"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the Halloween Event, the artists of the world have become there arts. A sculptor who once manipulated the clay and stone with his hands has become an earth elemental. He has literally merged with his medium and changes it's form with his mind and expression of the soul. A musician who believed in the magic of his music became a bard casting spells with the notes he played. A person who listened to Argent's 1973 song "God Gave Rock and Roll to You" or it's reworked version by KISS, became priests of the soul. Every song became Holy magic, healing the minds and bodies of those who listened, and cause a devil's head to explode from a few notes.

One of those spiritual artists waits as people leave train.

He's a tall, thin man with white eyes lacking iris or pupil, pure white skin covered elaborate iridescent markings, and long silver hair reaching his shoulders. He also has long pointed ears like a fantasy elf and long painted nails. He dressed in a iridescent sleeveless body suit with a silver jacket and holsters loaded with brushes and paints.

Pre-Halloween, he was a teenage autistic savant. He was born blind, but he was an extremely gifted painter. He earned the name dream painter because he could create brilliant pictures based on the described dreams of others. During Halloween, he was painted with body paints and wore an elaborate robe and hat. Halloween transformed him into a magical creature, a youkai that can draw the dreams and subconscious memories of others. He's even able to recreate memories from the person's history before Halloween or the past incarnations of Halloween costumes.

As people exit the Dragon Train, he paints with supernatural speed doing what would a take the fastest human artist a hour to draw, he does in less than a minute. When he's finished, there is an extremely realistic painting of the departing passengers as they were before Halloween exiting a normal train.

"Doesn't look like them." says a drunken man dressed in a business suit, a man that hasn't grown since Halloween beyond a little spiritual awareness.

"It did once." says Dream Painter, he then hands the man a folded piece of paper "For the future."

Dream Painter than walks into Mural on the wall and vanishes.

The businessman opens the paper to reveal a drawing.

Suddenly, he feels a surge of pain and collapses into the fetal position. He feels the back of shirt and jacket stretch, then tear open. He feels something huge emerge from the hole. As he lose consciousness, he sees white feathers fall to the ground with one landing on the drawing.

A drawing of himself with angel wings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the station, Naruto and Hinata are locked in an embrace and are surrounded by there multitude of children. Naruto and Hinata had been growing closer and closer since they found each other again during the Bus Trip to Magia, but it was New Valentine's Day that shattered the last of barriers and inhibitions. They decided to get married before they learned Hinata was pregnant with there first set of triplets. The first in many sets, which Naruto is happy with since one of Kyubi's parting gifts, according to the Myobu Kitsune Matriarch, was the ability to have up to nine children each time.

The first of the first set of triplets is Haku Uzumaki, named after a friend Naruto made during his first C-Rank mission and taught him about protecting his precious people. In Halloween World, his friend has been reborn and is now married to Earthbender Toph Bei Fong, but he could think no better name for the child born with a snowflake birthmark on his shoulder.

"How did you like the trip, sister." says the loudest triplet.

He's a tall twelve year old boy with pupil -less blue eyes and long silky black hair reaching the middle of his back. He's also very effeminate despite being from a set of Identical Triplets, looking more like a Kunoichi dressed in black. Haku is strong in wind and water ninjutsu and even possesses ice powers which is training to use with his name sake. The Shinigami part of his soul has also gifted him with a rare ice-element Zanpakuto. Willow and Hitsugaya are teaching the boy the way of Shinigami far easier than his father could.

"It's not funny, Arashi" says Haku

The second triplet is Hizashi, named after Hinata's late uncle, the man who gave his life to protect his brother, Hinata's father. He has blue-tinted Byakugan eyes and long black hair common in most Hyuuga. He's colder and more logical than Haku, but is extremely skilled in Taijutsu with some skulls in Wind and Water element ninjutsu. He's dressed in a robe-like shirt, pants, and apron that makes him look a lot like his "Uncle" Neji Hyuuga

"You got more date proposals than Mai." laughs Arashi, then finds his mouth full of snow.

The third triplet is twelve year old Arashi, who lives up to a name meaning Tempest. He's emotional like a young Naruto and can change as quick as a storm over the ocean. He has the same pupil-less blue eyes of his brothers, but his black hair has been styled into a long braid reaching his hips. He's skilled in wind and lightning ninjutsu, but he's also the swordsman. His weapons are the Thunder and Wind swords, demonic swords that once belonged to a high level demon. Arashi can use them because of his own Kitsune blood and his natural high affinity for the elements of the hell forged blades.

The second set of triplets, this time fraternal, were born only a year later.

Minato named after Naruto's father has Very light blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He's currently dressed in a black and dark blue jacket and black pants with pockets, resembling the outfit his father wore when he returned from the training trip with Jiraiya. The eleven year old taijutsu student has surpassed his father is being a surprising ninja, not only pulling pranks with the help of Arashi, but he can already create a one-handed Rasengan even with the massive chakra capacity found in all of Naruto's children.

"Did you remember to bring your Ramen Card?" asks Minato

The next member of the second set is Iruka named after one of Naruto's precious people, his surrogate father and teacher Iruka Umino. The boy has short black hair and very light lavender eyes like his mother and is skilled in Wind and Earth ninjutsu and is able to pull of small earth and wind spells including a rare lightning spell. He's a very smart child eager to learn and study far more than his father ever did.

"Like any of us would forget that card" says Iruka, "We are already paying for the Old Man's house and his children threw college. If we left Sunnydale Ramen, the old man would loss fifty percent of his profits."

The final member of the set set is Kaiza, named after the adopted father of Naruto's young friend Inari, a man who gave his life to protect others. Kaiza has short spiky blonde hair and very light lavender eyes, and he's dressed in a sleeveless shirt, black pants, a Hachimaki, and bandages wrapped around his waist, wrists, and ankles. Despite looking very athletic, Kaiza is skilled in Genjutsu thanks to his "Grandma" Kitsune (The Myobu Matriarch) and has a natural talent for wind and water ninjutsu.

"I left mine once in my other wallet. Had to cast a genjutsu on the Old Man, but I think he just let me get away with it." says Kaiza

"Other Wallet?" asks Minato

"Arashi is always stealing my money calling it training." says Kaiza, "He just wants more to spend at Tenten's weapon shop without dipping into his Ramen money."

The third set of (identical) triplets came a year later.

Ten year old Kushina with very light lavender eyes and long dark Indigo hair was named after Naruto's mother. She's currently wearing a shirt with dark overhauls that hides the fact she's a taijutsu expert. It's not a fact she hides well, because she not only uses Hyuuga Juken (gentle fist) which injects chakra into opponents to cause internal injuries, but Tsunade Senju's feared strength-boosting taijutsu style, which creates massive craters with a single punch.

"I can't believe Grandpa Minato." says Kushina, "I was never so embarrassed."

Misaki means Messenger of the Gods and is the name of Naruto and Hinata's second daughter. She's has the very light lavender eyes of Hinata's Byakugan and very long dark indigo hair done in a unique style. The Kimono she wears makes her look like a princess and hides the fact she is a high level kunoichi trained in Ijutsu - Medical techniques- and also possesses shinigami-style spiritual powers. She hasn't released her Zanpakuto yet, but Captain Unohana was able to predict a medical nature that would be suited to her division.

"Minato married Anko when we were two, when he learned the only other Kushina is married to another Minato in Nihon." says Tenko, "Anko likes to celebrate the anniversary of the day Grandpa Minato removed Anko's Curse Seal in spontaneous ways."

Tenko named after a high ranking kitsune in the name of the Kitsune Matriarch looks identical to Misaki, except her clothing resembles that of a Japanese Miko with dark indigo replacing the typical pure red color. She is a powerful noble Miko thanks to Inari's blessing, but she is also skilled in wind affinity ninjutsu which makes her kyudo (archery) and kenjutsu (swordsmanship) extremely lethal, able to slice threw the strongest defenses of demons before releasing the charge of purifying spiritual power.

"Spontaneous. It was in the kitchen with enough Dango dumplings to choke an adult Godzilla! There was a party going on in the next room and they would have been caught if the chefs and waiters had been sentient instead of animated puppets and pre-programmed robots I never ear another Dango as long as I live!"

Another year passed and despite using protection, a fourth set of triplets was born.

Nine year old Hikari Uzumaki, whose name means light and shining, has her mother's eyes and hair, and has only began to learn of secrets of ninjutsu. Hikari's sister Mai is identical to her, but far more emotional and loves to move and dance. The third sister Shinju meaning pearl is the more logical, intelligent one and has been learning to play Go and Chess despite her age.

"Sister, why do we have those funny seals on our bellies?" asks Mai

"Something about Mom and Dad not wanting to be nine time grandparents in a few years." says Hikari

"It's a seal to repress our breeding season, when we become women ,until were ready for the responsibilities." says Shinju, "Grandma Matriarch helped Minato design it for us."

"What's a breeding season?" asks Mai

Shinju sweat drops. She had to open her mouth, this was her mother's job.

There personalities are reflected by there clothing. Hikari is dressed like her mother with the heavy jacket her mother used to hide herself in when she was younger. Mai is dressed in dark sleeveless bodysuit with a long waistcoat and elaborate sandals of dancer. Shinju on the other hand is dressed in Chinese-style clothing heavily influenced by her Uncle Neji's partner Tenten.

Another year passed and even attempts not to have intimate moments, Hinata gave birth her fifth set of triplets. It was after this point, a group at the hospital was able to create a seal to suppress Naruto's kitsune clan blessing, the reason the couple had been having mating seasons.

snicker

"What did you do this time, Byakko?"

Eight year old Byakko has very light lavender eyes like his mother, but has long white hair which indicates stronger youkai blood than his older siblings. He hasn't shown his special abilities beyond rapid healing after he injures himself. This happens a lot since the kid is very emotional and spends most of his time getting into trouble like his father.

"What do you mean, Renard?" says Byakko trying to act innocent.

"I know that look, Byakko." says Renard glaring at his brother. It doesn't work like it does for his father and grandfather, since he's eight years old and extremely cute.

Eight year old Renard is the smart, cunning one. He looks like Byakko with short hair, but he spends his time spying on others, conning adults for sweets and money, and tricking his more emotional siblings. Naruto and Hinata still don't know who taught there boy the tree-climbing exercise, but many times they found the boy sticking to ceiling listening in on conversations. If he was in Naruto's old village of Konoha, he would be a prodigy in information gathering.

Suddenly, there is cry of shock and embarrassment. Several people in leather exit the train. They appear to be demon hunters with large guns and even larger swords, but Byakko's prank has turned all there black leather cotton candy pink, all there steel and chrome baby blue, and stained there weapons the colors of the rainbow making the one holding a spear look likes he's holding a candy cane. It's also turned there hair the same pale pink and fluffy, worse than there Aunt Sakura's hair.

"BYAKKO!" growls Renard showing his cute fangs.

The last child of Naruto and Hinata is Hoshi, whose name means star or sun. It's a very unique name because a year ago, Hoshi was able to generate a unique form of chakra. The chakra is very similar to the pink-purple Kujaku Myouhou modified chakra found in Hidden Star village of the Naruto Universes, in that it's extremely dense and manifests as physical force appearing as fox tails as opposed to peacock feathers. He may only be eight years old, but he has monstrous potential like the rest of his siblings.

One of the less rational demon-blooded hunters finds out the fact for himself when he tries to cut the "little demon spawn" in half with his Zanbatou, mistaking Hoshi for Byakko. The massive blade is caught by a long tail made of dense pink-purple chakra, then a second tail wraps around the hunter's wrist. A second later, the hunter's feet are dangling from the ceiling were the Hunter is embedded deep like a nail. Some of the passengers wonder why the train station isn't Magian seal reinforced like the train bridges are.

All three of the eight year olds are dressed in the same outfit. A white shirt and black pants with sandal-shoes of most ninjas, bandages around the ankles, and wrist protectors. They also wear black jackets with white flames on the bottom, gifts from Dark Knight Hunters Guild.

"We really must be going." says a light colored fox with huge ears near Naruto and Hinata's ankles.

The young vixen sounds like cultured Megumi Hayashibara and wears a red apron-like outfit with the Uzumaki spiral symbol on the front and back in gold. There's also a black ribbon with a metal plate around her neck like headband shrunk down to collar size.

There family is also joined by a group of pets/partners/summon Foxes. Naruto and Hinata encountered Mr and Mrs Fox twelve years ago, when they found Arashi holding them like a pair of stuffed animals during a trip to Yubaba's hot springs to get blessing from the Matriarch.

Mr. and Mrs. Fox were once ordinary pair of Fennic Fox, a small type of nocturnal fox found in the Sahara Desert of North Africa. The pair had been Pets of Japanese Restaurant owner, Fennic being considered the only species of fox which can properly be kept as a pet. Although it cannot be considered domesticated, it can be kept in a domestic setting similar to dogs or cats.

When the Halloween Event transformed there owner into a Shinto Priest, they were transformed into a new species of long-eared Kitsune. Since they lacked the centuries to gain more tails, they went searching for a new partner when there Priest owner was forced to release them. They formed a contract with the Uzumaki clan and became there summons with Naruto's Toads. After twelve years and two to five births per year, the Kitsune clan has grown and mixed with other non-humanoid canine lesser youkai.

Lesser youkai being youkai that lack the ability to grow beyond animal instinct and gain control of there youki - youkai energy. They are mostly animal youkai that can only increase in size and form to increase there power, but when they become higher youkai they can compress there forms into more advance forms and even take humanoid forms. It's sometimes called the Youkai Bishounen Line.

It's a fact proven by a lesser known member of the wandering Naruto Gang, Naruto Kitsune. He was the Kyubi no Kitsune in the world where Naruto didn't exist. In that world, Minato separated the good and evil powers of the Tailed Beast, locking the good in human form and sealing the evil inside the good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joyce's office**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce Summers, also known as Tsunade Senju and officially as Joyce Senju-Summers is working on the Reports. She rather be relaxing in the new hot springs and/or drinking some fine Magian or Nihon Sake, but the work needs to be done. In the recent elections, Tsunade was voted into office for another three years, elections being rare since there are far more important matters and far less resources to spend on campaigning.

"God." says Joyce paling, "The Uzumaki and Subaku's are back today. The Ramen shop will be empty by Six."

She picks up a few reports detailing the Colony Wars. Despite Sunnydale's semi-peaceful interior, the world has been at War for the last twelve years. Since, the opening Declaration of War, there have been several major battles, but for the most part the conflict has been hidden. Hundreds of weaker colonies have been completely destroyed, but the stronger colonies have been left alone except for several large offensives that occur on average every three years. What worries the leaders of the colonies is it could mean the enemy is building up forces, create new weapons and monsters to act as soldiers. Recently, the activity has been increasing and all the large colonies are on high alert.

"Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Even after twelve years, she still calls Joyce her costume name Tsunade and Joyce has decided it doesn't matter as long as things get done.

"I have six Missions. One for Xander at the Hospital. One for Willow involving the Shinigami. One for Buffy and AX involving vampires. A Fourth for Dawn involving a bunch of superheroes. The Fifth involves a Shinobi sighting. Get them all here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of CHAPTER 19: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 2**

**- FAMILY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT The Scoobies and there Groups**

**Buffy and Hunters!**

**The new AX and Hellsing!**

**Willow and the Shinigami!**

**Xander and the NURSES?!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes

**Suitengu Chouji. **

Bad-ass blood manipulating villain from Speed Grapher. His life was ruined by greed with him being sold as a child soldier and later a bio weapon experiment, the source of his powers. His little sister was sold as prostitute. His revenge was to manipulate the business and government of business of Japan which climaxed with the death of every major corrupt businessman and politician in Japan and incineration of a hundred billion dollars causing Japan to go bankrupt.

**Poppet **

The word poppet is an older spelling of puppet, from the Middle English popet, meaning a small child or doll. In folk-magic and witchcraft, a poppet is a doll made to represent a person, for casting spells on that person. These dolls may be fashioned from such materials as a carved root, grain or corn shafts, a fruit, paper, wax, a potato, clay, branches, or cloth stuffed with herbs. The intention is that whatever actions are performed upon the effigy will be transferred to the subject based in sympathetic magic. It was from these dolls that the myth of Voodoo dolls arose.

**Suzuka and Miroku Clans**

Suzuka and Miroku Clans are from the (in)famous Hentai La Blue Girl. They both use sex as a martial art and techniques include body manipulation, turning long hairs into long needles, causing oil on there bodies ignite, and extending hair into a crushing tentacle. They also make deals with ultimate tentacle rape monsters the Shikima. The heroine of the story is the daughter of demon king Seikima and his human wife Maria, which gives her blue blood.

Cameo Names

Yomiko "The Paper" Readman from Read or Die

Konan is from Naruto and can also manipulate paper

Kurama is from Yuyu Hakusho. A yoko (demon fox) reincarnated in a human body.

Gen-active Nicole Callahan known as Bliss is from DV8/Gen13

Sooraya Qadir/Dust is from X-Men

Shai-Hulud, the Worm that is God is from DUNE.

Kaede Nagase is from Negima and Motoko Aoyama is from Love Hina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This Chapter is dedicated to Gaara'struelove.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 19: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 3**

**- HOSPITAL DAY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Medicine**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Medicine is the art and science of healing. It encompasses a range of health care practices evolved to maintain and restore human health by the prevention and treatment of illness.. Pre-Halloween Event, Contemporary medicine applies health science, biomedical research, and medical technology to diagnose and treat injury and disease, typically through medication, surgery, or some other form of therapy. Post-Halloween, it includes everything from pure science to pure supernatural. A person in Machina can have tissue regenerated by nanomachines, replaced by cybernetics, and even have there minds moved from one physical shell to the next. A person in Magia can have there own healing enhanced by mystical forces, be transformed into another species with healing being a trait or side effect, or become a living spirit with no need of there old physical bodies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sith Madness: 2010 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Jedi Council, the psychic hub connecting the members of the dark council, has imploded. They are now consumed by there own greed and blood lust, and now only the strongest of the dark Jedi can survive

Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious fights Naga Sadow. Darth Sidious is skilled with force lightning and the light saber, but Naga Shadow accomplished Sith sorcerer. Naga chose to delve into forbidden Sith teachings, and augment his dark side power with long-forgotten Sith traditions. In the end, after using a complex illusion, Naga delivers the finishing blow to his physically older opponent, impaling Palpatine with his mystical Sith sword. The former Emperor falls as toxin floods his system and is dead before he can hit the ground.

Exar Kun is fighting Darth Revan. Exar Kun is extremely skilled in the use of light sabers, specializing in double-bladed lightsaber, which was his brain-child. Darth Revan is an exceptionally brilliant strategist and tactician, a highly skilled warrior, and incredibly talented and diligent student of the Force-perhaps the most gifted of his time-and eventually, by all accounts, became a very powerful Force practitioner. In the end,. Darth Revan kills Exar Kun by using the force to steal Exar Kun's light sabers. The last thing Exar Kun sees is his own saber blades coming out of his chest.

Lumiya/ Shira Elan Colla Brie is fighting Darth Caedus/Jacen Solo. Lumiya was Darth Caedus' Master, but Jacen is the descendant of the legendary Darth Vader. In a couple of lightning quick moves, the Dark Lady of the Sith is stripped of most of her armor as she was with her battle with Jacen's Uncle Jedi Luke Skywalker. While in extreme pain from the saber burns and armor fragments, Darth Caedus separates her head from the rest of her body.

The seventh member of the Council Darth Krayt was killed a month ago by New Jedi Order members Anakin Skywalker, Obi Won Kenobi, and Luke Skywalker when his armor went out of control. When Anakin was able to trigger Darth Krayt's feral transformation as Darth Andeddu once did, it spread like a psionic virus to the others. That was the true source of the conflict since the Sith Lords had psi-linked each other like a group a computers to increase there power and range. With Darth Krayt's death, the psi-link network was broken and the corruption spread deep into there dark emotion-driven minds.

Now as the Dark Jedi kill each other, there apprentices and pawns across the world also fight to death consumed by an ever growing blood lust and thirst for power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

**Morning**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Xander "Cho Hakkai" Harris has arrived at work. Pre-Halloween, successful doctors would come to work in cars and park in private spaces. In Xander's case, he arrives in a Jeep and when he reaches the building, the Jeep transports into his white oriental dragon Hakuryuu. The little cat-size dragon wraps itself around Dr. Harris' shoulders as he enters the building.

"Good Morning Doctor Harris"

It was common in Pre-Halloween hospitals to have security guards, but they were never as heavily armed as those of Post-Halloween. The six soldiers that patrol the hospital exterior are dressed in hi-tech white and dark blue armor with clear face plates and belts loaded with various ammo.

Xander recognizes the six most common weapons beyond modified assault rifles and katanas. He remembers the details as the security scanner checks biometrics, internals, DNA, and scans energy patterns to make sure Xander is there Xander and to make sure nothing is controlling/influencing him. This is only a basic scan for the most common and they are only "Deep Scanned" once a month.

The Short-range Incinerator, a rifle-like machine designed to emit high energy plasma. The plasma manipulated using electromagnetic fields has a temperatures exceeding 30000 Kelvin which is enough to wipe out most biologicals, from bacteria to large monsters, and can damage most machines.

"Pass-card match. Biometric Match for Cho Hakkai -Saiyuki Universe."

The Sniper Cybergun is a heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle) designed to fire .50 caliber anti-cyborg rounds. The heavy rounds are designed to take down highly reinforced Machina prosthetic body (military grade cyborgs) and other artificial life. The rounds can be adamantium-tipped penetrators, high explosive shells, or EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) impactors. What makes the rifle unique his the advance computer targeting system with a cyber-link so a person can snipe even while in motion.

"Brain waves normal. DNA match."

The Assault Cryobombadier is a heavy launcher that fires a combination of super-fluid and an aerosol chemical mix designed to cause an endothermic reaction. Opposite to the Incinerator, the weapon is designed to freeze it's targets, often trapping them in a layer of ice. This is lethal to most biological creatures and places the survivors into Cryopreservation. Machines are also vulnerable to extreme cold causing electronic systems to shut down from the energy drain.

"Neuroglia Stamp match."

The Rapid-fire Water Piercer is the ultimate water pistol firing a high pressure stream of water capable of cutting stone or spreading a mist over a large area. The water can from the air moisture or water system, and can be blessed and/or mixed with a poison or drug. Each unit is also designed to link with a Cryobombadier to produce an heavy ice cannon.

"Aura Patterns within Normal. Pass."

The last two are very strange new weapons from Machina.

The Single-shot Infector. It's a small sleek weapon out a Trypanophobic's worst nightmare with a long thin needle at the end of cylinder with a weapon grip. The nanoscale adamantium needle protected by a magnetokinetic field that also allows it to pierce any solid matter by disrupting electromagnetic bonds between atoms. It also pierce various energy fields including magical and psionic due to nanoscale techo-magic rune imprints. The machine is loaded a synthetic nanomachine virus that can be programmed for various creatures and effects. It's used to bring down specific - extremely durable - patients and is not suited for attacking unknown demons and monsters.

"Hey! This isn't funny guys!"

"It was just a joke!"

Xander turns to see a guard pushing a dark grey ball around over a meter meters in radius. The ball is composed of some form of rubbery polymer and looks like a ball of melted plastic. Trapped inside the ball are two children. One is a blonde boy in dark blue clothing and the other is a girl with long silver hair and a silver jacket.

"Ray Mustang, son of Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and his wife Riza Hawkeye. Luna Akutabi, daughter of Hunter Gamma Akutabi and Reporter Wolfgangina Lalla Getto (Wolfgina). What have you two pyromaniacs been doing this time." says another Guard.

Ray Mustang is an alchemist like his father, but he specializes in explosive reactions. He's also an expert shot his his mother and can use his alchemy to increase the destructive force of a bullet, allowing a 2 mm Kolibri to have the stopping power of a .700 Nitro Express. The boy hopes to one day earn the title "Blast Alchemist" and be successful like his father. His mother hopes to prevent Ray from becoming a womanizer like Roy was before he was married, a habit she removed from her husband by sleeping with her gun at all times.

Luna Akatabi is a shinigami, an evolution of her father's fearsome nature turned literal. She doesn't dress in a normal uniform, but an abbreviated version that will cause nose bleeds when she's older. Her parents can't seem to talk Luna out of wearing it because one of her roll models are Shinigami 10th Division Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto and former leader of the stealth forces and the 2nd division captain Yoruichi Shihoin.

Her Zanpakuto Karinzan's Shikai resembles her father's chainsaw sword and is similar to her father Karinzanjutsu (slashing flame circle technique) in that it can produce black flames that can block physical attacks. The flames of the soul-cleaving sword can also burn hotter than the surface of the sun and if Luna allows will continue burn for up to twelve days and nights, one day for every year she's been alive. This means when she gets to be over two thousand year old like the captain of the 1st Division and the leader of the Gotei 13, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai,. the flames she produces could burn for five and a half years.

"I caught them trying to make off micro-explosive materials. You know, that old stuff the hospital use to use for breaking extremely durable shells. The brats were about to make a run for it, so I used the HPSB."

The last weapon is the High-power Stunner Bazooka.

The HPSB is a man-portable rocket launcher loaded with special less-lethal shells. The shells are loaded with a special nano-material that not only acts as sticky foam, but the material reacts to the target and changes to ensure capture. In the case of fire manipulator, it becomes extremely heat resistant and fire retardant, and in the case of an intangible creature, it alters it's electro-magnetics to effect phased matter.

Xander watches as the kids are rolled out to be transported to there parents, then enters for another day of work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4654 Disease Demon **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander jumps clear of a hospital bed a it bursts into flame. He's in a large room with many sick children, two nurses carrying axes, and three miko-style priestesses.

The thin children have pale skin with deep open sours and boils, and are moving in pain even while sedated. The Mikos are chanting spell with a fever and the nurses have there battle axes ready.

_**"Han-Nya Ha Sho-Ken Go On Kai Do Issai Gya Tei Gya Tei Ha Ra Gya Tei Ha So Gya Tei."**_

Suddenly, the children thrash if they were having a seizure and streams of dark purple and red mist flows from there mouths. The mist grows and condenses into a mass in the center of the room. The mist condenses into a purple-red organic liquid and as they chant bits of bone appear in the liquid and fuse together into a malformed humanoid skeleton. On the bones, anger infected looking flesh forms, which is then covered in black and green skin resembling Gangrene.

The demon has long narrow limbs, enormously distended stomach and a long, thin necks. It's eyes are lidless and pink-white lacking a pupil. It's black mouth is filled with sharp yellow-brown fangs and a long black tongue, and it's back is covered in clear blisters filled with yellow-white liquid. It looks like a living incarnation of disease.

It leaps towards one of the children hoping to repossess, but there are ofuda on the beds. The symbols on the pieces of paper glow and the demon bounces off an invisible barrier, which is shown by a faint iridescent translucent wave. It lets out a watery roar then attacks the miko empowering the wards, but the Nurses guard them. The battle axes are made of Holy-Forge's most blessed alloy and edged with the holy symbols of various religions, old and new.

When it cuts the disease demon's flesh, it ignites into smokeless white flame and the monster screams if he was getting a full body bone marrow biopsy (all the bones) without any anesthetic. The effect is similar as there is the sound of breaking bone and the creature's body deforms slightly. The demon fires a spray of steaming corrosive yellow liquid from it's mouth, but Xander forms a barrier that protects his nurses and the mikos. The barriers continue to protect the children.

The Demon leaps towards Xander, but he's already prepared another chi attack.

**"Xan Hadoken!"** (Xan Surge Fist)

A combination of energies explodes from Xander's cupped palms and forms an explosive sphere of destruction that consumes the demon. The demon screams in pain, but can't escape due to the spell cast by the priestesses, then it slowly disintegrates. First, it's skin and flesh, then it's bones, and finally the dark shadowy spirit. The chants of the priestesses reach there finality and the ball of energy is cleansed of evil, turning it pure white.

The ball of white light fades and streams of white mist-like energy flow into the children. The life energy stolen by the demon returns to the children, cleansed of the demonic taint and cleansing all taint that remains in the bodies of the children. This is visible as the children collapse into a peaceful sleep, the sours healing in seconds, and color returning to there skin within a minute.

As they finish, Xander collapse to the ground with the mikos. The nurses reach into there pockets and pulls out sealed packages. Inside the packages are small scrolls and when the tips of the scrolls are torn off, the sealing technique is released.

"Crazy Cremes, Sinful Coaconuts, Buttermelts, Wackomango Taffy, or Chocolate Frogs?" asks one of the Nurses, holding out the unsealed candy.

"Crazy Creme." says Miko number one.

"Buttermelt" says Miko number two.

"Chocolate Frog." says Miko number three.

Without asking, one Nurse gives a Twinkie to Dr. Harris.

"Sunnydale Hospital Food." states one of the Nurses, eating a Sinful Coaconut candy "Before Halloween, I never thought I love hospital food or be fed candy in a hospital."

"Pre-Halloween Hospitals didn't have Food Wizards that could transform any form of organic matter into nutritious food and make it taste anyway they want." says Nurse two, "Those guys could take a stick off the ground, make it as edible as a cracker and as healthy as a energy bar, and then make it taste like a candy cane. Those people are nearly worshiped by those that remember an Obese America."

"A pre-Halloween Twinkie is a hundred fifty calories of golden sponge cake with creamy filling." says Nurse one, "Post-Halloween, a factory was moved from Kansas to Sunnydale and the Twinkie are now so nutritious they are replacing field rations. They still taste the same."

"Enriched Wheat Flour, enriched with ferrous sulfate (iron), B vitamins , riboflavin, and folic acid, Sugar, Corn syrup, Water, High fructose corn syrup, Vegetable and/or animal shortening containing one or more of partially hydrogenated soybean, cottonseed or canola oil, and beef fat, Dextrose, and Whole eggs." says Xander, "Two percent or less of Modified corn starch, Cellulose gum, Whey, Leavenings (sodium acid pyrophosphate, baking soda, monocalcium phosphate), Salt, Cornstarch, Corn flour, Corn syrup solids, Mono and diglycerides, Soy lecithin, Polysorbate 60, Dextrin, Calcium caseinate, Sodium stearol lactylate, Wheat gluten, Calcium sulfate, Natural and artificial flavors, Caramel color, Sorbic acid to retain freshness, and artificial color, yellow five and red forty"

The Nurses turn to Xander, whose still drained and in Twinkie Heaven.

"You sure he dressed as a Youkai and not the Snack Food Alchemist." asks the Third Nurse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4656 Implant Disease**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander's next patient is a large male standing six foot seven with a muscular build, green eyes, pale skin, and short black hair. He's dressed in the robes of a Techomage, but there are tumorous grey masses on his veins spreading across his body. The name on the file is Davis, Alan Y.

"Two months ago, I had bio-implant removal surgery, so I could convert from my Halloween self, a magical cyborg to a real technomage. I had also been having problems with the implants for the last ten years. A month after the surgery, I started having black outs and waking up in strange areas with no memories of where I had been. I've been also showing the signs of nerve damage and these grey blobs started to appear, but I was unable to get to Machina because my illness flared up."

"Those masses look mutated bio-implants. I'm guessing the surgery failed to remove all of them and now there regenerating and mutating, spreading like cancer cells. We can use a little nanomedicine shut down the implants and then send you to the cybernetics sector."

Suddenly, Mr. Davis violently convulses as the the implants pulsate. Then Mr. Davis looks at Xander with blank eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I??"

"I am Dr. Alexander Harris. You are in Sunnydale Hospital. What do you remember?"

"I don't... It had been years since that horrible Halloween night and I wanted to be more normal, so I went to Machina to have the implant removal surgery. I remember being on the medical bed being sedated, then waking up on my feet in a South Colony. Since then, I've been waking in odd places going North to Machina."

Mr. Davis convulses and his right arm grows and mutates into a mass of tentacles that try to grab Xander, but he manages to block with a chi barrier. Mr. Davis is then covered in cables which restrain his mutating form.

Xander stares at his nurse. She was the result of a girl dressing as a fanboy fantasy for her Anime obsessed boyfriend.

She's tall, voluptuous woman with silver eyes with oval pupils, flawless dark skin, long silver hair, and a huge bust. She also has fangs, claw-like metallic silver nails, and small mechanical wings with silver feathers. She's dressed in a tight white nurse's outfit with silver underwear. The panties can be clearly scene because they can release prehensile silver cables.

His late boyfriend's dream was a cyborg succubus nurse with high-tech underwear!

"Good work, Miss Sinclair."

"No problem, Doctor."

Mr. Davis convulses and the arm collapses back into it's normal human form. When Mr. Davis looks at Xander, the eyes are no longer blank and they recognize Xander.

"What happened? Why am covered in cables. We were taking about nanomedicine, then I went blank."

"Your condition is more serious than I thought. Do you still have your brain/computer interface?"

"Yes. It's at the base of the head."

Xander goes to the intercom and orders a piece of medical equipment. Minutes later, Xander has plugged the cable of laptop size machine into the interface. Xander watches the screen as the machine runs it's detection programs.

**Two patterns detected.**

**Scanning memory**

**File 1**

11110000111100011

**File 2**

00001111000011100

**Implant Activity**

00001234000012300

"What is it??" says a worried Mr. Davis

Suddenly, the screen shifts to show a 3D CG image of Mr. Davis, who looks scared.

"Where am I?? Dr. Harris??" says Virtual Davis, "I can see you threw this window, but I feel numb."

"Who is that?? He looks like me!?" says Mr. Davis

"You look like me!?" says Virtual Davis.

"I have a theory." says Xander, "After Halloween, part of you accepted the change, while the other part rejected it. The trauma was so strong it fractured your mind, in other words you have dissociative identity disorder, also known as multiple personality disorder . Your technomage training would have merged your mind with your technology, so while the accepter dominated the body, the rejector dominated the implants, but was still controlled by the acceptor with identical memories linked"

"So, when I had the implants removed?"

"The implant personality became a fully separate sentient with his own memory to counteract the trauma." finishes Xander, "The implants grow as Virtual Davis tries to awaken, but when he does the implants go out of control without a guiding mind. The trauma from the implants, which has a severity rating of one to four, will force Virtual back in the depths when it reaches it's most severe."

"What can we do??" says both men in perfect harmony.

"Since your minds are now completely separate, you need to be physically separated. I'll send samples down to the bioroid lab and have one outfitted with a cyberbrain. All I have to do is download your implant personality and memories, then use nanomedicine to wipe out the implants. It should be easy, since they will all be active without Virtual Davis controlling them."

Xander then notices neither Davis is paying attention, instead they are staring at his sexy nurse.

"I'll just send those samples."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hallway**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harris!"

Xander turns to see one person he didn't want to see for a long time.

Kreron Eboncurse.

This aristocratic male vampire has slitted yellow eyes. His black hair is more a set of spines than anything else. He is short and has a boyish build. His skin is china-white. He has a hooked nose and bushy eyebrows. Xander from experience knows he's repelled by positive human emotions and his diet is like that of classic vampires, threatening to drink his blood several times. He dresses like a government official, but h spends most of time bribing colonies to get things he can't in Sunnydale, such as unwilling human victims, but the oily jerk always manages to escape investigation.

"What is it now, Kreron?"

"I heard Bellatrix has been around you? That's my property!"

Bellatrix Trueblood is a cheerful female vampire, who Kreron has been lusting after for both her body and her money. She's also another one of the more dangerous girls Xander has been involved with.

"She's not a fool, Kreron. She knows what kind of person you are and she will never be yours."

"She will learn to obey. I know the right people who can make her docile, like all women should be to the men. Right now, I intend to make sure your out of the way!"

"There are two big problems with your plans." says Xander with his hands in his pockets,

"One. The Hospital is built with a hybrid of Magian and Machina construction techniques making it nearly indestructible. The construction also includes security barriers, security monitoring, and anti-teleport wards which means if you did do something, you wouldn't be able to escape and you can't bribe a Sunnydale official."

"and the other reason." growls Kreron, still looking ready to kill Xander.

"Bellatrix Trueblood is standing behind you."

Kreron turns and a pale female hand pierces his chest, then it's pulled out holding Kreron's undead heart. Kreron holds the bleeding hole in his chest as glowing mist rises from his body. The vampire rapidly withers and ages before the eyes of people watching. Finally as the blood turns to red powder, he collapses to the ground as a six hundred year old mummified corpse.

"That should take care of the bastard until security can get him to the prison." says Bella, "His breed of vampire will die if the heart is pierced, but only enter a dormant state when the heart is removed."

Bellatrix Trueblood is an inhumanly tall woman and has an athletic build, making her look like a vampire amazon. She has slitted eyes the color of dark chocolate and her green hair is really a set of quills that she can use as a weapon. She also has the special ability to command her body parts, even if they are severed. This makes her a very durable fighter, able to fight even when sliced into a hundred pieces. The fact that she wears segmented leather with many spikes and studs gives each piece a destructive boost. The leather also protects her from the standard vampiric disabilities of sunlight, fire, and holy items, since she's already immune to stakes and decapitation. Her diet requires blood of any he found out when she forced him to take her on a date after an embarrassing moment.

Xander also sees two other vampires, Bellatrix's friends Ulric Redknife and Mathias Marquis.

"Attracting trouble again, Xander." says Redknife

Redknife is a wise eight thousand year old vampire, immune to all vampire weaknesses. The tall, thin man has long chestnut brown hair worn in dreadlocks and his eyes are like two glowing embers. According to Bellatrix and the nurses, he has a perfect mouth - and a perfect smile. His outfits are tight, showing his immortal twenty year old body. He also obsessively wears an expensive bracelet containing many magical properties.

"You know me." says Xander with a smirk.

Mathias Marquis is a Priest at the Church of the Thousand Sons. The clever vampire is tall with a lithe build, almond-shaped red eyes that are like two flames and a bald head. His white skin sports short quills running down the sides of his arms and legs, and his mouth has prominent fangs. His body also seems to have more joints than the regular human body under his dark blue priest uniform with gold collar.

"That is why the Chaos Gods have blessed you, Xander." says Mathias, "Your life is filled with chaos."

He's an evolved member of Tzimisce, a vampire clan in the World of Darkness known for their body altering technique, called Vicissitude or "flesh-crafting". He escaped The Cathedral of Flesh by becoming a servant of Tzeentch, Warhammer Chaos god of change and corruption, personified by change and magic. According to Bella, he can enter the dreams of others and control them, using those dreams and nightmares to alter the dreamer's body. He does this to terrify or inspire his followers. He doesn't suffer from standard vampiric disabilities and instead of blood, he feeds on sin esp greed and lust. He also feeds not through his mouth, but via mouths in his palms.

Suddenly, a seven foot humanoid runs towards them, but Mathias' arm morphs into a bloody bone spear and impales the creature threw the neck, holding it off the ground. The humanoid is revealed to be a pale looking man with red eyes, chalk-white skin, and shoulder-length white hair.

"Kreron Eboncurse's giant homunculus." says Mathias, "A human converted into an undead giant by black magic to act as a servant and bodyguard. They can only feed, when there master's feed and will do anything to ensure the safety of there masters."

"Unlike Kreron, they have no sentience and are not entitled to a trial." says Bella with a cruel smile.

Redknife holds up his bracelet arm, pointing his palm at the chest of Vampire Homunculus, and chants in a strange language that makes Xander's ears hurt. If he was human, he would be bleeding from the ears and he wouldn't be able to remember any of the words. As a youkai, he's able to remember a third of the guttural words spoken tho he will never know the meaning beyond destruction and darkness.

The giant is consumed by smokeless black flames, forming a vortex around the created monster. When the flames vanish, the naked (sexless) giant has been converted into a statue made of a white chalk-like material. The giant falls as Mathias removes his arm from it's neck and shatters into a cloud of extremely fine powder as it hits the ground.

Bella notices a frown on Xander's face.

"What's wrong, Xan?"

"Do you know how long this mess will take to clean up and mummy dust is not good for patient health!"

Redknife looks a little embarrassed and waves his hand, saying a couple of words. The powder rises from the ground into a cloud, before streaming into a metal bin marked Trash. He then points at a box of latex gloves and casts his third spell, creating a body bag around Kreron's mummy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Break in Sanity**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dr. Harris sits at his table, he looks at the odd collection of patients. The Halloween Event transformed many people into there costumes, either leaving there minds intact with new knowledge, skill, and memories, or there minds consumed by there costumes leaving new personalities. Most people chose careers based on there costumed forms with a person who became a fictional demon hunter hunting vampires and demons and a person who dressed as a doctor becoming a doctor.

In Xander's case, Chou Hakkai was the cook and medic of the little group, but it was Xander's desire to help others that had him become one the greatest doctors in Sunnydale if not all of The United North American Colonies (UNAC).

There are also case in which there transformation caused people to pick very odd careers, even with the skills and special abilities granted to them

At one table is one of Blackjack's patients, a beautiful woman with blue-green eyes, long blond hair, and long pointed ears. She's also dressed in medieval fantasy green with boots, gloves, a cape with wide shoulder armor.

Deedlit, a High Elven Shaman from Forest of No Return on Lodoss Island. Her people reside in the forest in a meeting between a high elf and another of the races results in conflict, due to the high elves having a tendency to treat the member of the other races other as children. This stems from the fact that high elves are considered immortal, yet other races have much shorter life spans, and even dark elves and mirror elves only live to be a thousand. Deedlit received the best education from her mentors in her homeland, including how to wield a blade, as well as how to cast shaman magic to harness the power of spirits.

"I managed to get record deals in Machina, Magia, and Nihon, but I'm worried about Sunnydale."

The original costume wearer was a heavy metal musician and as a result this high elf is Rock Legend. Instead of spending time fighting monsters, she spends her time on stage playing music loud enough to make most elves deaf.

Next to her are Hyoga "Cygnus" Kohoutek and Dearka Elsman.

In another set of time-lines, the duo had very different careers. The Russian born blond Hyuga was a Bronze Saint of Athena, a ice-and-snow-manipulating warrior endowed with the mystical Cosmo power and serving the reincarnation of the Greek Goddess of Heroic Endeavor. The space born dark-skinned blond Ellsman was a usually humorous and somewhat arrogant mecha pilot and member of a genetically engineered group of humans known as Coordinators.

"I could ask our Pope for help. He may be willing to pay for Religious Rock." says Hyuga.

In this world, Witch Hunter Hyoga is a cryokinetic (cold-manipulating) bounty hunter. He hunts down people who violate the laws of colonies and abuse there powers. Jedi Master Dearka Ellsman uses his control over the force to rescue people trapped in the wastelands between colonies and survivors in destroyed colonies.

They came in together when Deedlit's music theme colony was destroyed by Arrancar. The best surgeon in the world are located in Sunnydale, so it was the best choice.

"I also heard he's a fan of KISS." adds Dearka

What's even stranger is the leader of Hyoga and Elsman's colony is Pope Kimimaro. The bone-manipulating ninja in the world of Naruto Shinobi constructed a cathedral the size of St. Peter's Basilica in Rome made from his own spiritually charged bones. His second in command, another bone manipulator named Sister Sarah constructed the defenses from her own bones. It's the reason the colony is known as Castillo de Hueso (Castle of Bone).

At another table is a Voidramon, a Child-level virus-attribute Empty Dragon Digimon. He looks like a seven foot bipedal mutated iguana or a theropod dinosaur with his body held horizontally on long legs. It has a rectangular box-shaped head with a thick lower jaw and long powerful arms similar to those of a spinosaurid. It's a Digimon with void-theme attacks and a badly injured partner in a bed upstairs.

"There are three types of balls. The Quaffle, the Blundgers, and the Chasers progress up and down the pitch passing the Quaffle by hand amongst themselves, in an attempt to score goals by throwing it through one of their opponent's three goal hoops."

There bus was attacked between colonies and only survived because one of the two leaders of the attackers, Darth Sina betrayed his partner Darth Destren. Darth Destren was killed, but not before injuring Darth Sina. He was slowed down enough that Voidramon was able to hit Sina with a full power attack, which erased Darth Sina's body, mind, and soul.

"The Keeper is charged with protecting the three goal hoops, in much the same way as a goalkeeper in football."

Next to him are friends of Voidramon's human partner, George Edward Miller and his daughter Jade. They are both very tall African-Americans with deep-set brown eyes and curly, medium-length hair, the color of varnished wood and worn in simple styles.

"The Beaters are armed with wooden clubs that are similar to, but shorter than, baseball bats. They are tasked with protecting their teammates from the Bludgers by knocking these balls off course or towards opponents."

Pre-Halloween, George was a successful gemologist, a worker in the science, art and profession of identifying and evaluating gemstones. He spent most of his time working with precious stones, especially diamonds. He dressed in old fashion clothing with an odd gold watch with his initials edged in the back for Halloween party. His daughter, the reason he went to the party, dressed as a generic witch over her private school uniform with a long wand.

"Finally, the Seeker, usually the lightest member of the team and equipped with the fastest broom, is charged with searching the pitch for, chasing down and eventually capturing, the elusive Golden Snitch. Seekers are the only players permitted to touch the Snitch."

As a result Mr. Miller became an Ametris state alchemist and master of crystals known as the Gem Alchemist and Jade became a Hogwarts witch. The young Ravenclaw was able to use her teak and hippogriff claw wand to transport her injured friend to Sunnydale's gates. The Quiddich Seeker is trying to explain the game to Voidramon to keep his mind off Emma's injuries.

"Do you understand now?" asks Jade

"No."

Jade signs, some Digimon despite there power are clueless!

At the third table are odd fusions of separate worlds.

Emma Hansen was dressed as a character/ player of a virtual-reality massive multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) called "The World". After the Halloween, she found herself trapped not in a warrior body, but a Persocom, an expensive type of android used as a personal computer. She resembled a unique character from the fictional series that she changed her legal ID name to Emma-Freya Hansen.

Emma is currently reading "What If? Magazine Issue 120. 2010". It's a magazine that reads the Files and interviews the Halloween transformed to answer the What if questions about time and reality. The current cover shows a sleek polished silver spaceship, a DNA double helix around two Rose (one red, one white), a glowing blue-white triangle with a horizontal line in the center, and a picture of John Lennon as he did in the 1070s surrounded by a divine white aura.

What if today's most commonplace technology was faster-than-light travel?

What if the War of the Roses involved genetic engineering?

What if the the sinking of Atlantis involved virtual reality?

What if John Lennon was the reincarnation of Christ?

Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft are from a world where earth and the space colonies waged war with manned robotic armors known as mobile suits. Heero Yuy was the pilot of super prototype mobile suits made of special gundamium alloy known as Gundams. Relena Peacecraft was the lost daughter to the pacifist Sanc kingdom who eventually became Vice Foreign Minister for the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

"The chemist from a distant colony is another version of you, Heero?"

"Yes. In his world, we and the pilots were years older. Instead of being students at a private school for a short period, we were a pair of teachers for a long period. You were the English teacher and I was the Chemistry teacher. "

"What else?"

"He's married to his version of you with four kids."

When they awoke in this world of Eternal Halloween, they had been transformed into a cyber-bioroids (cybernetic biological androids). To be more precise, Relena had been transformed into an advance form of 33-S Sexaroid and Heero into an "perfect soldier" military machine. Both of the "machines" are known in the world of Megatokyo as Genom Boomers.

"Four kids?"

Emma, Heero and Relena are in Sunnydale to get upgraded. In Emma's case, she's getting a highly reinforced prosthetic body based on her "World" character, a HeavyBlade user. Relena is getting a more organic body and Heero is also getting a military body with features hard to acquire in Machina.

"Two Pre-Halloween, Two Post-Halloween."

"That's shocking."

The reason Xander knows so much about there history is because of a young, burnt-out doctor/ alchemist known as The Mad Hatter. He was there doctor until his alchemy experiments have him acute mercury poisoning. He once came near Xander and rambled about Relena being a unathletic, pompous artificial life form.

"There was a second Heero married to a female Duo with eight kids."

**Thump!**

The Fourth Table is the weirdest because it is like a twisted mirror. They are a group of people from an alternate Earth, an alternate version of Sunnydale. In that other Sunnydale, Ethan's Halloween spell resulted in Xander becoming an immortal master of war with the memories of soldiers from the past five thousand years, Buffy becoming an old European vampiress, and Willow becoming a brutal biker girl. It was Elisabeth that opened the Acatha and it was War Master Alexander that dusted her, but not before Willow, Giles, and Drusilla were pulled into Xander's world.

It's strange to see another Giles, as a hard working botanist, a result of his Miss Calender's Halloween gag gift. While his Giles is the Ruler of Library and feared proud father of She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Groped, this one spends his time studying supernatural plant life and development.

He's currently reading an issue of Albion News, a newspaper published by England's new formation. It resembles a thin paper, but the ink morphs into the various articles like hypertext. On the front page is "Three Midland Countries to join Albion Alliance" and two photos.

The first photo shows a dark-haired beauty dressed a seductive baby-blue gauze gown embroidered with pale green acorns and adorned with intricate bead-work. The caption reads Lady Camilla Angelique Fiona.

The second photo shows a younger light-haired beauty dressed in classy peach silk gown, accented with white lace, seems to have been made for a rather under-endowed lady. The caption reads Lady Joanna Angelique Fiona.

This first paragraph sums up the entire article.

After the assassination of Lady Camilla Angelique Fiona Princess of Lindmore by Dark Council Assassin Livia the Merciless, the remaining members of the Four Royal Flowers Group - Princess Penelope Aurelia Theodora Callista de Elvesey, Princess Oriana Adrianna, the Paragon of Ferdale, and Princess Rowena Honora- have petitioned to join Albion Alliance. The younger sister of Lady Camilla, Lady Joanna Angelique Fiona, has been taken as a ward of Queen Astra of Albion.

It's stranger seeing a person who looks like Pre-Halloween Willow Rosenberg as an athletic, unbalanced, brutal leader. One from a family whose family line was magically enhanced granting them the ability to rapidly heal and transform into wolf-like creatures.

She's currently reading "Theria Times.", a St. Louis magazine written for therianthropes, humanoids that can shape shift into animals and animal hybrids. The article she's reading is about an alliance between Gangel vampire clan and Get of Fenris Garou Clan in reaction to the Ventrue/Shadow Lords Alliance.

It's even stranger to see Drusilla as a rebellious, whiny psychologist. Passing threw realities charged her with chaos magic magic and ironically, she landed on a psychology text book. It transformed her from an insane sadistic 19th century vampire seer into a crazy, empathic 21sty century pure human psychologist.

"I met this unathletic, greedy, immature salesman. I didn't learn until a weak later, that guy used to ninja taijutsu expert named Rock Lee. Apparently this one was banished to a Star Wars universe after one of Naruto's experimental jutsu went out of control. He was so badly injured, he had to give up his prized taijutsu skills and the trauma caused the second persona."

The situation gets stranger when E-Liza walks in with her fiance Ian. E-Liza, a Buffy-bot from another time line, has been in Sunnydale with her troublesome pet GIR since the first trip to Machina. She was helped the colony in many ways, but she still disturbs Buffy and the other Scoobies.

"You remember Brad Crawford, the precog assassin. He's now a dexterous, popular novelist. He writes the second most popular works of fiction, second to Jiraiya's Icha Icha series."

She recently found a "healthy, righteous" AI computer in a destroyed colony. The computer contained the persona, memories, and "Ghost" of Dr. Ian Malcolm, an eccentric mathematician specializing in chaos theory at the University of Texas at Austin. Malcolm, using chaos theory, predicts from the very beginning that Jurassic Park - theme park filled with cloned dinosaurs- would inevitably fail because chaos theory says that complex systems, with certain conditions, cannot be controlled. The strangest point being he had nothing to do with computers as he remembers dying of old age at ninety nine years old.

She arranged for him to be downloaded into a blank cyberbrain, and then for the cyberbrain to be installed into a prosthetic body. Since then, the two have become very close while the others watched with curiosity. Ian finally proposed to E-Liza last month after an attack by Council-built Terminator units nearly killed her.

Xander closes his eyes, but his superior hearing allows him to hear various conversations.

"Sir Integra is a very opinionated, tolerant ambassador. The relationships between Albion Alliance and UNAC (United North American Colonies). She also managed a treaty with the New Human Empire."

She's still the leader of the New Hellsing Organization and Albion's Hunters corps, despite being an ambassador. Everyone can guess that She uses those political connections to determine the threat level of various countries.

"I was at that filthy tavern down south, The Inn of Highwaymen. I found four sick men with four separate illnesses and had to take them to a Sunnydale Medical Center. Island Decay, Sailor's Crypt Cough, Cave Plague, and Crypt Miasma."

Xander notes the men must have been scavengers. Island Decay comes the destroyed cities, a necrotizing condition caused by exposure to decaying materials, Sailor's Crypt Cough is a bacterial disease that comes from corpses found in deep water, Cave Plague is a disease spread by flesh-eating cave insects found in ruined city caverns, and Crypt Miasma is a poisonous mist found in Halloween Graves.

"The doctor said our time in the Planar Fluctuation caused Jack to be exposed to P3 - Positive Psi Particles." says the man, "It's caused our boy to develop psychic abilities."

"Cindy developed powers, but was fine. Why did he fall into a coma??"

"Cindy was a low level psychokinetic, she could move small things with her mind if she tried hard. Jack is a high level psychometric, he has the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, by being in close contact with it." says the father, "The Doc things it was that lucky piece of eight, his Spanish silver coin. When his powers activated he got the coin's history from went it was minted in 1739 to the present. Two hundred seventy one years of information overload."

Another patient for the Psi-Corps, they handle the training of new psychics. There currently head is an immortal super powerful Australian Esper known as Maximilian Locke. The man looks like a child with wild green hair, but is powerful enough to teleport long distances, stop a crashing space shuttle and shield a space station falling threw a giant star.

"The Dark Spellbinder is said to be a formidable warrior, who dwells somewhere in the desert, seeking ultimate power. Anadea is a youngish executioner with platinum hair, golden eyes, and a moody personality. How the hell did they end up married in Sin City?"

No one understands the mysteries of Sin City expect it's Absolute Rulers, the Seven Deadly Sins.

"A blacksmith named Gil Grissom juts arrived with Long John Silver, a former pirate turned fence. The old pirate was injured by a more powerful rival."

"Have you ever heard of Inverted Costume Syndrome. There was a Nun in what was once Italy that ended up with the mind of a male magical knight called Mamoru Chiba or Tuxedo Kamen."

"Kikyo is the open-minded leader of Uncanny Valley. It's not hard for a stoic clay woman to be open, when the rest of population are animated puppets, undead, and circus freaks."

"Doctor Harris?"

Xander looks up to see the master surgeon with the hands of god Blackjack in front of him.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Please. I had enough of that when that Bugs Bunny character was carted in with a torso full of buckshot."

"So, what do you want?"

"A Ryo Bakura just wandered in from the desert. He's some sort of summoner specializing in Zombies -Undead and Fiends - Demons, but he's possessed. Are you willing to help with the exorcism."

"No problem, but have my Twinkies ready" says Xander, "Don't we have a Bakura working in the Hospital?"

"We have a Yami Bakura working in communication." says one of the nurses, "In his world, he was the soul of a tomb robber trapped inside a mystical artifact. He was always trying to steal the power of the awakened Pharaoh Atem, until one of his foes banished his soul. He was reborn an unhealthy child and became a communications technician. When he was left broken-hearted after a failed relationship, he tried to use magic to win her back and was banished by the magical authorities to another dimension."

The Doctors stare at her, causing the Nurse to blush.

"I read the Files, when I can." says the Nurse, "You better be careful, he could be the host to a fragment of Evil God Zorc Necrophades."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4676 Costume Chaos**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is working on several patients with Dr. Kuro "BlackJack" Hazama, Dr. Kasugano Ray, Dr. Joyce "Tsunade" Senju-Summers, and Nurse Pinoko. The patients are dressed as urban wizards, but there bodies have been deformed and melded together like plastic soldiers under a hot flame.

"How exactly did this happen again?" asks Xander using a Computerized Endoscope to look deep inside the fused bodies before they begin to cut. "This looks like a Magian Medical Problem."

"There wasn't enough time. This isn't like Conjoined twins, this fusion is unnatural and is slowly killing them, esp since one of them has a different blood type." says Tsunade pushing more chakra into the seals placed around and on the patients.

"To answer your first question, one of them was trying to undue the Halloween spell on a monster using a modified Dispel Costumers from a volume of the Magia's Grimoire of Questionable Spells." says Pinoko, handing Blackjack a Cardioscope, "At the same time, his friends were using Cage of Meat, Conjure Fertilizer Golem, and Ultimate Detergent Maelstrom to fight the Inbred Guardian of the Kitchen Sink and the Potato Nightmare of the Brewery."

"The what!?" says Rey, using a Virtual Cryoscalpel to create several fine frozen cuts, will using the Acousoscalpel to break the crystals using sound waves.

"I actually remember those spells from Hogwarts group years ago." says Xander, as he uses a Variable Cauterizer to stop the bleeding in several areas "Cage of Meat is a modified version of Cage of Bone and Cage of Wood, it strips dead animals of there flesh to create semi-living cage of muscle tissue and sinew. A Fertilizer Golem is a standard servant Golem made of manure instead of stone or clay, and is used to work in Gardens and Fields. It's so when it runs out of magic and collapses, the fertilizer will go into the earth it worked on. The UDM creates a magical vortex in the air that can clean a large castle of microbes and dirt"

"I'm reconnecting patient two's lymphatic system" says Blackjack using another Machina medical tool, the Lymphoprobe to scan the tissue as he uses the Tissue Inducer to accelerate cell growth."

"The Inbred Guardian of the Kitchen Sink and the Potato Nightmare of the Brewery are examples of why people should clean there house and not be a slobs, especially if your a wizard. The Guardian was a combination of leaving containers in the sink and potions being flushed down the sink. The Potato Nightmare was the result of one wizard not telling his friends he had been using the old microbrewery for potions experiments."

Three hours later, the greatest doctors have managed to separate the magically-fused humanoids and send them to be regenerated. They would have simply transfered there minds/souls to clone bodies, but the merged magical auras made the process impossible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4686 Drunken Dragon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander looks at his patients and picks up a poster from The Blessing and the Sword Pub in Sunnydale.

**The Ten Legendary Mixed Drinks of Sunnydale**

**Amazing Mad Ecstasy**

**Berry Tart Strawberry**

**Deadly Brew**

**Godlike Berry Draught**

**High Grape**

**Insanity Slap**

**Mint Forest**

**Tundra Dancer**

**Ultimate Foul Soldier**

**Unholy Boatman's Orange**

A group that came to Sunnydale for the purpose of getting completely drunk.

The first is an outgoing ninja with a graceful build, narrow , and wavy, rust-colored hair worn in a style that resembles a peacock's tail. According to his file, he uses a modified form of martial arts that emphasizes dodging one's opponent and using flips and his preferred weapons are swords. He is skilled in socializing and uses his martial arts to produce beams of light, using a form of Photokinesis or Light bending.

The second is a compassionate magical girl with deep-set blue eyes and long, curly, silky, red hair worn in an elegant style. She has an hourglass build and has water powers that are focused through a spear. Her elegant uniform is green and black and it has a strange, watery sheen to it.

The third is an antisocial magic knight has almond-shaped orange eyes and waist-length, straight, thick, red hair worn in a practical style. He has an angular build and has light powers that come from a set of pistols. His costume is yellow and black, strongly resembles a Gakuran - a military-style Japanese schoolboy's outfit. The dark material it's made of seems oddly reflective.

The fourth worries Xander the most. She's a seductive female dragonling with a very tall and voluptuous build. She has slanted, slit-pupiled, white eyes. and thick, straight, green hair that is worn in a style that reminds you of a tangled bush. Her skin is brown, with gray scales on her extremities and she has horns on the sides of her head. She has has a forked tongue and claw-like hands like reptile. Her wardrobe is mysterious, since you can see very little of it.

According to her profile, she's a double-jointed half-alien dragon-girl martial artist with magical powers! Xander sweat drops and wonders what kind of suicidal moron would get a girl like her drunk.

A loud sneeze comes from the Fifth patient. A seductive male dragonling with round, slit-pupiled, teal eyes and silky, wavy, teal hair worn in a style that reminds you of a dragon's scales. He is shorter than the girl and has an over-muscled build. His scales are lavender and his face has a more inhumanly reptilian look to it. He has claw like hands and feet, thick horns on his forehead and has webbed ears. He also has large, delicate wings and a large,thin tail showing his dragon blood is stronger than the girls. His wardrobe would be not torn and burnt.

"So, what happened?"

"I'll explain." says the magical knight, "It's was Laela's birthday (pointing to the female dragonling) and we decided to go to Sunnydale for a party."

"Laela's parents didn't object because her father is in Asia studying the Korean Ironfin Dragon and Thai Broadfrilled Black Dragon and her mother is in Albion studying the British Slimehide Dragon and Imperial Heavybeak Dragon." adds the ninja, "There famous Dracologists, even discovered the Indian Spiny Dayshell Dragon."

"Stop interrupting, Taiyoumaru!" says the magical knight, "Me, Taiyoumaru, Laela, Amy, meet that idiot Rhaol at the party and he convinced us to go to The Blessing and the Sword Pub."

"You can guess what happened." says the spear-wielding divine-blooded magical girl whose full name is Amymone Amphitrite Poseidon. "Don't blame the idiot for everything Jack, we were stupid enough to follow."

"What did you drink?" says Xander looking over the damage report.

"Berry Tart Strawberry. It and Mint Forest are the weakest of The Ten." says magical knight Jack, "Problem is neither Laela or Rhaol knew that Dragonlings process alcohol different than normal humans, and Laela is has alien dragon blood."

"Since, I wasn't getting drunk, I decided to try a different one from the list and another after that." says Rhaol, "I also got Laela to try the different ones with me."

"How many?"

"All of them."

Xander pales at the male Dragonling's stupidity. The Ten Legendary Mixed Drinks of Sunnydale are Legendary for very good reasons.

Berry Tart Strawberry and Mint Forest are rare magical fruit drinks that make Absinthe look like green tea. High Grape and Insanity Slap is designed to make the drinker wired. They make Wired x505 and SPIKE Shooter look like water, and have been used to kill insects and poison monsters.

Tundra Dancer is a ice drink and the various kinds of vodka used to make it can be used to fuel Buses in an emergency. It's also known as Fire from Ice, because you can lite the surface to create dancing blue flames above the ice cubes.

The Ultimate Foul Soldier has a brutal kick, so much that a barrel thrown into Godzilla's mouth caused the daikaiju to pass out for hours. It's also used to poison psychics, giving them a hangover headache so sever they actually weaken sober telepaths around them.

Amazing Mad Ecstasy is part alcohol, part aphrodisiac, and is responsible for half the drunken accidental; pregnancies in Sunnydale. Joyce/Tsunade has been trying to have the drink banned, but the various businessmen and hunters have threatened to take her Sake (rice wine) away.

Deadly Brew is a drink designed to prove how tough you are as it will kill a ten foot giant. The drink is the ultimate gut-rotting hazing drink and can even take out a Kryptonian due to a couple of it's magical ingredients

Godlike Berry Draught is mild, but long lasting. It will get an average human drunk and keep them drunk for up to seventy two hours. It also makes everything you eat taste fruity for a month.

The last drink Unholy Boatman's Orange is a opaque orange drink with a legendary.

According to the Pub, for seven days and seven night the Pirate ship, The Bloody Killer of the West, celebrated it's victory over it's rival. When the wild celebration finally ended they poured what remained of there alcohol into a barrel creating an orange goo. The next day, when the rival attacked with the last ship, The Poison Fall, they learned they had no cannonballs due to the last battle. They used guns and fired sea chains from there cannons, but the enemy ship was too powerful. Then one pirate decided to use the barrel of orange goo as a giant Molotov cocktail The resulting fireball consumed three hundred ton Poison Fall and everyone aboard. Captain Roberts had the remaining orange goo collected and sent to an alchemist to determine what it was made of. The result was not super-napalm, but a new drink that made it's way to Sunnydale when a sailor of the The Bloody Killer of the West settled down as the Pub owner.

The only reason the Dragonlings are alive is because there dragon blood converted the alcoholic mix into fuel for there dragon breathe.

"That explains why you and twenty others came in with third degree burns." says Xander, "The Blessing and the Sword Pub is a hundred percent fire, water, ice, and heat proof, so at least you won't be sued."

ACHOO!

Xander leaps into the air and grabs the overhead lights to avoid Laela's sneeze, which produces a meter-and-half radius orange fireball. The special construction of the hospital prevents the dragon fire from harming the door, floor, or walls, but an empty bed is stripped of fabric and reduced to glowing red frame. Xander watches as the bed slowly collapses into a pile of soft semi-molten steel, then turns to the baldy blushing Laela Starwing.

"Superninja, Magical Girl, and Magical Knight, you take your friends to the targeting range in physical therapy and see if you can drain her fuel to more controllable level

Xander pulls out a cell phone and calls his daughter Akane's cell.

"Akane-honey. Are you feeling better? That's great. Your hungry again?? I think I may have a few cases of Pyrophobia. (feat of fire)"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4687 Ocegala**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cabat and Eqilama members of the energy-based race known as the Ocegala. They have taken humanoid form with glowing translucent bodies, iridescent hair, and long tentacles made to look like humanoid arms. Their eyes give them 360 degree vision and their limbs and other bodily extensions can be withdrawn into their body.

According to the Files from Stargazer, their major technical achievements are in artificial life and they crave forbidden knowledge. Their government is a technocracy and they are rapidly expanding into the universe, or at least in there home universe. They come from a low-gravity, icy world that is known for having some particularly unusual plant life.

They came to Sunnydale after an encounter with Qimr-Kawunla. A huge blob of psychic energy that adsorbs the life force of all that get near it. They accidentally entered it's fiercely protected territory and the extra dimensional creature attacked them.

The reason they are in Sunnydale is Eqilama is pregnant and worried the energy drain could have effected her child.

"Dr. Mizuno is the Pediatric Goddess." says Xander, referring to the Yuki-Onna Goddess of Mercury, "How did you get my name?"

"Yuki-Onna absorb energy from there environment, so we are reluctant to go to her." says Cabat using his telepathy and sounding like three British men talking as one, "We heard of you from the Dark Elves Vera, Ezora, and Ilirena."

Xander is shocked. He encountered those women during the Second Valentine, one year after the first, but only effected the stronger targets of the first spell. They were part of a larger group of far more dangerous women, but they didn't stay in Sunnydale for very long.

"Dark Elves Vera, Ezora, and Ilirena were very helpful despite the chaotic nature of there people." says Eqilama, her telepathic voice also a mixture of three voice, this time all female, "There children were also very strong and healthy."

"Children??" says a pale Xander

"Yes. They each have green-eyed triplets."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Break in Reality 2 - Reunion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander sits in his private table trying to tune out the conversations of the other tables. He's currently eating a bowl of multi-chocolate ice cream desert.

"We have begun Virus Neutralization"

"Modified Cell Reduction..."

"Dna Transmutation is down to one point six percent"

"Electrochemical Neuroactivation"

Xander looks up and sees a Roofer turned Magic User, a Handyman turned Warlock, and a Decorator turned Monk arguing over the plans for a magical house.

"Look, the problem is right there."

"Where?"

"There you nitwit."

"Problem there?"

"What are you, a wise guy."

An argument that quickly descends into an episode of the Three Stooges. Xander wonders if the vendor accidentally gave him the medicated ice cream that give to there stubborn patients.

**"Xander!!"**

Xander turns to see several of his patients. Anya Jenkins, Abi-Hime, Robin Wood, and his son Evan Wood.

Anya was once known as Anyanka, vengeance demon and patron saint of scorned women She was born Aud in the year 860 in Sjornjost, a small Scandinavian village. Aud grew up raising rabbits and became an outsider because of her odd habits. When her troll hunting boyfriend Olaf slept with a barmaid named Rannveig, the furious Aud turned him into a troll. This act of vengeance against Olaf attracted the demon D'Hoffryn, who offered to transform her into a vengeance demon for scorned women. D'Hoffryn renamed her Anyanka and gave her a mystical pendant with the power to grant wishes. Anyanka's interpretation of the wish expressed was often rather loose and considerably more destructive than the wisher intended.

"Nice to see you again, Xander." says Anya

Everything changed on Halloween '96, when she went to a LA party because of a beautiful woman with long black hair. The woman had dressed as a youkai princess, but was dumped because her boyfriend wanted her to dress in a school girl uniform like from one of tentacle rape hentai (porn). She found out less than an hour later, that he had been cheating on her with two of (now former) friends.

"You want to ..." says Anya before using language so perverse it would make Larry Flynt blush and faint like a naive school girl

She made the W-I-S-H that "the bastard and the sluts would suffer like the bitches in those fucking porn books.". Anyanka released the spell at the same time as Halloween Event. The result, the girl's ex boyfriend and his two lovers ended up as three Japanese teenage girls in a house full of Shikima lust demons, but both the scorned woman and Anya were permanently transformed.

"Anya!" yells Abi-Hime.

The woman was completely transformed on a physical, mental, and spiritual level and became Abi-Hime, the princess of featherless blood-sucking fire bird yokai. A woman who died trying to save her mother Queen Tekkei, who became ill after she ate a poisoned youkai and needed blood. The last thing she remembers before awakening in Halloween is Naraku decapitating her giant avian mother from the inside, then stabbing her to death. An almost painless one as a reward for being very useful for him.

"What!?"

Anyanka was transformed into a female version of her male costume, an ink-manipulating shinobi from the world of Naruto known as Sai. Anya was strong enough to retain her mind. As a result she kept her knowledge of demons, experience in witchcraft and sorcery, skills in combat, and fluency in several languages. Even with her mystical pendant destroyed, her body also retained some of the demonic traits such as superhuman strength, regenerative powers, and telekinesis. She lost her demonhood, the power to grant wishes and the psychic ability to "hear" the "cry of vengeance" of wronged women and sense the presence of souls, and the capacity to manipulate reality.

"Have you ever heard of Tact?"

Anya is a skilled kunoichi able to manipulate ink into prehensile whips and living drawings, but she has the habit of saying the strangest things and some of her drawings are so perverse they can't be shown to a person under the biological age of sixty!

"But Abi, you heard what those Valentine girls said. They all love to brag about him and his Penis."

"I know that, Anya, but you need to be more subtle."

Robin Wood's mother, Nikki Wood, had been a Slayer in New York, and was left orphaned when his mother was killed by the Vampire Spike, who took her jacket as a trophy. He was raised and trained by Nikki's Watcher, not in New York but in Beverly Hills and became a "freelance" demon fighter, while studying to become high school teacher.

Robin differs from other versions across dimensions in that he slept with a girlfriend without protection. Years later, after she was killed by her abusive drunken boyfriend, Robin ending up meeting his biological son Evan. Robin and Evan were distant from each other until one night when Evan saved his father from a demon that broke into there house. Evan managed to drive a bone spike into the creature's eye and pierce the brain, allowing Robin to recover his sword and finish the monster with a decapitation.

"I have to say Anya's mouth is atrocious. Why does she always sound so Precocious?"

"She's far older than she looks and hasn't got any for a thousand years." says Evan, "The world is about sex and violence."

During a High School Halloween Party, Robin dressed as Kumo Jounin (Elite Cloud Ninja) and Jinchuriki of Hachibi no Ushioni, Kirabi also known as Kira Hachi (Killer Bee). A rapping white clad ninja possessing immense strength and taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat) skill, and immense skill with swords. He's capable of wielding seven swords in an strange style, holding them in between the joints of his arms and left leg, his stomach and the left side of his neck.

Evan, not wanting to wear a complex costume, just dressed as a skater punk, which wasn't really a costume. He hide prized bone spike from his first demon kill inside his custom skateboard, planning on showing a couple of his friends without his father finding out.

"How would you know about that, son of mine. Have you something beyond define?"

"Oh Please. My friend Jake bragged about Babylon."

He was transformed into a bone manipulating mutant from one of the Marvel universes. He became Evan Daniels known as the X-Men-turned-Morlock Spyke because of his mutant ability to project spikes out of his body. The New York son of a demon hunter merged with the New York nephew of of Ororo Munroe, known as the X-Man Storm he possesses the enhanced powers that Spyke developed after exposure to Pow-R8, an energy drink that was toxic to mutants even by touching it, including the ability to generate exoskeletal bone armor and release flaming spikes which have become extremely effective vampire killers. The difference is Evan Woods' mind is dominant and he can fully control his powers.

Xander also spots another couple of patients turned friends at another table.

Gwen Raiden. A twenty one year old mutant girl possessing electrokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate electricity., that she has used to become a successful, wealthy, professional thief. She had a tragic past, treated as a freak in a boarding school in Gills Rock, Wisconsin and accidentally killing the only friend she made. She used her power to stun or kill opponents and used technopathy -the ability to mentally manipulate machines - to bypass electronic locks.

She was in the Commonwealth of Australia, stealing an artifact during the day, when the Halloween Chaos Wave struck. The youngest son of the Mansion's wealthy family had a large collection of X-Men comics including a Uncanny X-Men #1 (Sept. 1963) signed by Stan Lee.

She was already a electricity-manipulating mutant girl, so her transformation enhanced her ability to control, generate and absorb electrical fields. She can do more than shock a person's body and manipulate electronics, she can now create and manipulate electromagnetic fields, cling to surfaces, phase threw solid matter like a ghost, and has the ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines, or telephone lines) using energy manipulation. She has also gained the ability to fire bursts of electrical plasma at a distance, which is a very useful on a continent filled with demons, monsters, and strange creatures.

"Gwen, why are you so mad at Kira Darc?" asks Gwen's partner

"She's the one who recommended me as a Gym Leader." growls Gwen, "Like I would work with Lt. Surge and his leg-humping Raichu!"

"It was only one time."

"One time is more than enough!"

"Oooh... Look, it's Xander!" says the blue-haired woman trying to distract her friend."

Gwen's partner is a sixteen year old girl with violet eyes and light blue hair. A girl currently in a High School uniform covered by a leather jacket. Her friend is Kurumu Kurono, a succubus possessing electro kinetic powers due to the chaos wave.

She was a young succubus before Halloween who had taken the form of a beautiful high school girl to seduce the elderly head of the mansion. She hoped to drain the fortune to pay off her debt to Wolfram & Hart and drain the two older brothers of there life energy. She was sleeping when the chaos magic hit and awoke as completely different demoness. She now sports a pair of bat wings, tail and razor-sharp nails in her true form with immense strength and illusion-casting ability. The chaos wave transferred some of Gwen's lightning abilities to Kurumu and her youkai-succubus nature enhanced them to "average" level, meaning shocking and lightning throwing.

The greatest difference is her personality, which is tough and gifted, but possesses a good heart.

Gwen is annoyed at her friend because of the succubus' serious weakness for sweets. This is the woman who ate the poisoned cookies she baked for the enemy because she couldn't resist the sweet temptation. She ended up in the hospital after eating sixty boxes of Twinkies, despite defying the laws of physics. They ended up with Doctor Harris because he's the **ABSOLUTE** Twinkie Expert.

Another thing Gwen is annoyed with is when Australia became the new Pokémon homeland, the electric type Pokémon developed an attraction to her. She didn't want to be partnered with the cute little destructive monsters, but she and Kurumu ended up with a cunning Rentorar (Luxray), a Raichu with an attitude, a hyperactive Jolteon, a sweet-addicted Ampharos, a scatter-brained Lanturn, a huge Magneton, and a mysterious plasma Pokémon Rotom. What is even more annoying is there all larger than normal due to the chaos mutation and the strength of there partners.

An example being the average Rentorar is four foot seven and weighs around ninety three pounds, but Gwen's leonine partner weighs is around twelve feet in length and weighed over three hundred thirty pounds, the size of the now extinct Barbary Lion

This could be reason she taking stress pills.

Xander almost laughs at the expression on Gwen's face, but his survival instincts are strong.

Suddenly, he feels a surge of spiritual pressure behind him and turns to face a Shinigami. A Shinigami with a very familiar face that nearly causes Xander to drop to his knees.

"Jesse?"

"Jesse?"

"Xander." smiles Xander's blood brother and victim of Pre-Halloween Sunnydale **"I'm back!"**

"What happened to you, Jesse!?"

"When I.. died, I found myself floating in a void. It wasn't heaven or hell or even Limbo. I was just alive in the darkness, then there was a flash of light and I found myself in the Soul Society. Since I possesses an odd spiritual presence, I was enrolled into the Shinigami Academy and I used it as an opportunity to return to Earth to see you and Willow. "

"Wait. Willow has been to Soul Society hundreds of times, why hasn't she told me?"

"The first few times, I didn't recognize her since she's no longer Willow shaped and she didn't see me because I was dressed like a generic academy student. After I learned you had become a famed Youkai doctor and Willow has now a captain level shinigami, I decided I wouldn't show myself until I was a fully trained Shinigami and ready to join you guys."

"Jerk. Me and Wills have missed you."

"Sorry."

"So... Your a Shinigami. That means you have a Zanpakuto?"

Jesse smiles at Xander and holds up his soul-cleaving sword.

"Xander meet Alucard" says Jesse, "Alucard, Burn the Night"

There is a surge of spiritual pressure as Jesse unlocks the Shikai (first release) of his Zanpakuto. In a burst of blue flames, the Japanese-style sword - nihotou- transforms into a flame-bladed sword or flamberge - a sword with a undulating or wave-shaped edges. His shinigami clothing also transforms into clothing of 10th century European nobility with a long cape.

"New threads?"

"Comes with the Shikai, my inner spirit looks like that guy from those Castlevania Games, Adrian Farenheights Tepes, also known as Alucard. When I release my Zanpakuto, I take his clothing style."

"Other than new clothing, what else do you get?"

"It's a fire-type Zanpakuto like old man Yamamoto. I can create animals, like bats and wolves, from the flames and have them attack my target. It also allows me to fly using my altered clothing."

Jesse cuts his finger on the blade and a tiny amount of blood falls down the blade. As the blood falls, the blade glows with smoke-less crimson flame and the blood ignites. The small fireball grows and takes the form of fiery red bat that flies above them. A fiery bat that's quickly extinguished by another Shinigami with a fire extinguisher.

"You Idiot! Not in a Hospital!"

"Xan, this is fellow Shinigami and Hollow butt-kicking partner Richie Ryan and his Zanpakuto Truenos Rojos"

Richie was a streetwise, street smart, eighteen year old guy, who's had kind of a rough time growing up. He became an Immortal when he was gunned down by renegade Watcher Pallin Wolf. Immortals are a type of humans that return to life and stop aging after dying a traumatic death. They continue to heal from lethal injuries and return to life, until they are killed by decapitation. Immortals hunt each other with swords in what's called the Game, as when an Immortal is killed by another, the Quickening - the spiritual energy containing there accumulated knowledge and skills - of the loser is absorbed by the winner. The prize of the Game is the accumulation of power and becoming a living god.

When Richie woke in Halloween World with the memories of being killed by his illusion-manipulated teacher, Duncan Macleod, known as the Highlander, he thought he had been given a second chance. That was until he was killed by far more powerful Halloween Horror. Since his Quickening wasn't absorbed, it followed Richie soul and a large amount of chaos energy into the after life. The spiritual energy of the amassed quickening gave Richie a high spiritual pressure and enabled him to become Shinigami in a very short period of time.

"He was very laid back in life, but has become very serious in death. His Zanpakuto Truenos Rojos (Red Thunder) in Shikai form resembles the first sword he got from his master Duncan, a Spanish Rapier. The rapier has a complex hilt made of a deep red metal and the blade is made of a pure black metal. It's a powerful Lightning-type Zanpakuto able to pierce the strongest material and release destructive bursts of lightning."

"What are you, the Narrator!?"

"Chill Richie." says Jesse, "You know my flames only burn when I want them to, otherwise there illusions."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4688 Sentai**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a great reunion for Xander, but he still had many patients before he could introduce Jesse to the family. He returned to work feeling far less stressed, something that doesn't last long on a World of Eternal Halloween.

Xander walks into a room to find a humanoid strapped to a metal bed. There are metallic grey bindings around the wrists, ankles, upper arms, upper legs, shoulders, waist, and neck. The patient stands around six feet tall with a body covered in hi-tech black and a biker helmet.

He turns to Nurse Gowa and asks, "What's the story?"

"Unaired Tokusatsu Super Sentai series. Japanese name: Cybernetic Task Force Five. Possible Dub name Dr. Solar and the Star Soldiers.'

'The Opening. The galaxy is threatened by a cybernetic madman that controls a underground civilization and a legion of robots. Our heroes are a group of aliens, led by a brilliant scientist. Drawing their powers from hope, can they save the day? Strange disasters threaten everyone as the battle commences!'

'The character is Mirageborg. The brother of the team leader who was killed in a car accident, but was resurrected as an evil cybernetic warrior. Introduced in Episode 26, he fights his brother, then breaks free of mad scientist's control in Episode 39, but returns to evil after he's killed and resurrected again in Episode 40. He breaks free for a second time to kill the Dragon in Episode 50, so his brother can kill the evil scientist in Episode 52."

"A typical sentai plot, huh?"

"One of the Monster of the Week was Assassin android geckos with the ability to emit EMP bursts"

"The problem?"

"He says the evil programming is trying to take over. The program stimulates aggressive parts of his mind and parts like the Adrenal Cyberorgan in order to make Mirageborg due more dangerous things and take more risks. It's trying to get Mirageborg killed, so when his Resurrection Engine bring him back to life, he'll be under the control of evil again."

"Risks?'

"He owns a Model 7 Mirage Eliminator. A Machina designed Gundam equipped with the Distracting Execution decoy system. An extremely well armed war machine designed to confuse enemies, but Mirageborg often finds the limiters deactivated by his cyber-link. Without the limiters, the Gundam could literally tear itself apart while fighting.'

'He also own as a Demonwheeler Breakcycle, the kind of armored motorcycle used by Hunters in deep wastelands, but the machine has a dangerous Gnosis System as a booster."

Xander pauses to think about the problem.

"How does the Resurrection work?"

"Resurrection Engine. A device the Japanese called the Implanted Resurrectionoid. It records Mirageborg's memories and absorbs the spirit when he dies. The nanomachines then rebuild the body in a stronger form, then upload the memories and soul into the blank shell."

"If the body is blank, then the Evil virus must be in the Engine. Get a few cyberpunks in here and have them purge the Engine of the mad scientist's program and install a firewall to prevent re-infection. All we have to do is kill him."

"Kill him?"

"I know it sounds so Gregory House, but it will purge Mirageborg's body and mind."

Two hours later and another difficult patient later, a group of punks wearing black leather and PVC are sitting around Mirageborg's bed. They have computers, goggles, and other cyberware connected by cables to the back of Mirageborg's neck and to a spherical object in the center of the cyborg's open chest.

"System Purge complete."

"Scanning for Virus Program. Clean. Scanning for Memory Alteration. Clean."

"Adaptive Firewall Online. Nominal."

"Begin countdown to System Shutdown."

One of the computer experts gets up and removes the cables from Mirageborg's chest. Slowly, the monitored vitals begin to fall until Mirageborg flat lines.

Five minutes later, the Resurrection Engine glows a bright blue-white and a white glow spreads from the device and covers the entire body. The glowing humanoid form collapses into a sphere of light, then grows into another humanoid form. When the light fades, there is a New Mirageborg with sleeker dark blue and silver armor instead of black armor.

"It's gone." says Mirageborg, his teenage voice distorted by electronics.

"It's right here." says one punk holding up his laptop, "The little demon program tries to escape threw the cyberlinks but we caught him."

On the screen is a black skull against a dark blue background like an ink blot. More black swirls around the skull like smoke and flames. The skull lets out a roar and a high pitch electronic sound like a modem dial up comes from the speakers, before the hacker clicks the mute button.

"Would you like the honor? Hit E for Erase."

Xander turns the laptop to Mirageborg, who reaches out and hit the button.

In the cyberspace of lap top, the demonic program screams as the computer melts his mind like an ice cube under a flamethrower. It had become sentient in it's control of Mirageborg, but it feels that sentience crumble. File by file is erased and the program dies. Finally the skull fades leaving the message

**"Exorcism Complete." **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Case 2010-4690 Monkeys XXXIII**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last case of the the day, case number thirty six. Normally, he wouldn't be able to due thirty six to forty eight difficult cases a day, but Sunnydale Hospital has an interesting piece of magi-technology known as space time dilation rooms. It's designed to increase the space inside a room, without increasing the outside like a tesseract. It also allows up to a hundred and eight times the exterior time to pass on the inside, meaning while one hour passes on the outside, four-and-a-half days could pass inside the room. This allows people to heal and doctors to work on problems in short periods of time. The only problem is a person's normal work day is extended and nearly causes insanity.

It's the thirty third monkey as Xander remembers them. He remembers each of these case because of the insanity that follows them. The monkey cases always cause the most stress in his years on the job.

Three old men with long white hair and beards, with long arms and monkey-like faces. These are the monkey martial arts masters that he treated twelve years ago, when they became cursed. One was blind, one was mute, and one was deaf for two months until Xander found the cure for them.

The School of Monkeys. This warrior's way is famous and only taught in specific schools. It has a popular reputation for having a sense of humor, and strongly focuses on surprise tactics. This warrior's way initially teaches beginners the "Defensive Paw" and builds up to the "Playful Tree Charge".

The Shadowy Academy of Monkeys. This martial art is reasonably well-known and taught only in one location. This warrior's way has an unearned reputation for discipline, and places an additional emphasis on surprise tactics. This martial technique is known for the "Swinging Monkey Punch" and the "Shadowy Grab".

The School of Jumping Monkeys. This warrior's way is well-known and taught in various schools. This art has a deserved reputation for intellectualism, and focuses on scholarship. This warrior's way obsessively guards its ultimate technique, the "Playful Sky Guard".

The three brother schools have brought there prize students,because there auras are messed up. The Masters all have blinding white aura indicating there harmony with nature and strength of there wild spirits.

The student of The School of a boy will wild black hair with sideburns, dressed in a yellow shirt and tiger striped pants with a gold headband. He has a spectral white aura. when it is active, electrical devices explode.

The student of The Shadowy Academy of Monkeys has wild blond hair, dressed in a black tunic secured by a red belt and black pants with ankle ties. He has a misty white aura. It is like a ring encircling the manifester's body and when it is active, many things pick up static charges

The student of The School of Jumping Monkeys has a mane of white spikes and shining golden eyes. He also wears a white Chinese clothing with black bandages around the forearms and lowers legs. His aura is the strangest a gauzy white aura that resembles a pair of bat wings. What's even more disturbing is it sometimes changes to a bright red aura with black streaks on the fringe. A dark negative aura that when active, there is a feeling of cold.

Xander's eyes narrow at the masters and they suddenly look nervous.

"The top problems for a martial artist. Gluttonous appetites, Aggressive/Possessive Girls, Bitter Rivals, Sorting Algorithm Of Evil, and Overzealous Masters." says Xander, "Where have you been training!?"

"Well, there was Cursed Marsh." says the SoM Master.

A pragmatic swamp empire that was noted for its advanced combat skills and hunting. It was destroyed by a series of natural disasters, leaving behind only political theories and superstitions. The marsh is filled with poison miasma, poisonous insects and leeches, and a large number of ghosts that curse those that violate there tombs.

"There was Shrine of Floating Mysteries." says SAoM Master

A bloodthirsty mountain empire that was noted for its advanced engineering. It was destroyed by an alliance of its neighbors because of the people's extreme religious differences, leaving behind only government buildings and monuments. Those government buildings and monuments float because of a rare magical element, which poisons the minds of humanoids and mutates lesser animals.

"There was the Abyss of the Dead Cyborgs" says SoJM Master

A peace-loving inner system democracy that was noted for its advanced nanotechnology and philosophy. It was destroyed by their own artificial life forms, leaving behind only bio-engineered creations. The Dead Cyborgs are actually deceased people and animals animated by the nanomachines. Thankfully, they are limited by the remains of the power sources inside the sunken city.

"Don't forget Triton Keep and Kingdom of the Five Castles" says the Academy Student.

Triton Keep means pirates and ocean zombies, and the Kingdom of the Five Castles has demonic botany. Both will get you killed.

Xander walks over to the intercom and clicks a couple of buttons.

"Scanners Here."

"Scanner, I need to have six martial artists scanned for Curse Marsh miasma, ectoplasmic infections, Dark Etherium poisoning, malignant and residual nanomachines, piracy diseases, and exposure to demon botany. I believe they may need a full nanomachine purge."

"What is a nanomachine purge??" asks The School of Monkeys Master.

"I think the reason the auras are producing electrical energy is to burn out microscopic machines you picked up in the Abyss." says Xander, he then hits another button.

"I would also like the Masters tested for MMA (Mad Martial Artists) syndrome and Senility."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 19: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 3**

**- HOSPITAL DAY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Optometrist and Big Shopping Trip on October 23.**

**More Manga and Anime!**

**No Chapter on October 25.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 20 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 4**

**WILLOW'S WEIRD WORLD. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**


	8. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 4

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**NOW WITH BETA**

Thanks to Nat Haley

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 20: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 4**

**- WILLOW'S WEIRD WORLD / THE 13TH HALLOWEEN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Halloween**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pre-Halloween 1997. Halloween, or Hallowe'en, is a holiday celebrated on the night of October 31. Halloween activities include trick-or-treating, ghost tours, bonfires, costume parties, visiting "haunted houses", carving Jack-o'-lanterns, reading scary stories and watching horror movies. Irish immigrants carried versions of the tradition to North America in the nineteenth century. Other western countries embraced the holiday in the late twentieth century. Halloween is celebrated in several countries of the Western world, most commonly in the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Ireland, Puerto Rico, Japan, New Zealand, and occasionally in parts of Australia. In Sweden the All Saints' official holiday takes place on the first Saturday of November.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween 2010 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Castle Halloween is largest castle of the new world. It makes pre-Halloween Hradcany (Prague Castle) and Windsor Castle combined look like a stone hut. It's a seat of power created at the dawn of the new world, October 31, 1997. It's a fortress that has been hidden from the material world and the spirit worlds, hidden in the shadows only found by the worthy. It's a massive black stone fortress resting on the top of a black mountain. The fearsome mountain is an island in an ocean of blood red water and a red sky illuminated by a broken moon.

Inside is an immense great hall with dark stone walls, black stone floors, and a ceiling which shows the red sky above the castle. The walls are lined with lit candles that never melt or go out and the windows are stained glass like those of cathedral. Instead of saints, angels, or scenes from the bible the windows show pictures of ghosts, ghouls, witches, owls, crows, vultures, pumpkin-men, black cats, spiders, goblins, zombies, mummies, skeletons, and demons.

On one side of the hall are costumes of a expensive Princess in silk and jewels, a realistic Spider-Man, a Witch with a crown and a long staff, a Jedi Master's robes with two light sabers, a Pumpkin-headed monster, a translucent white-clad Ghost, a super sentai power ranger in white armor with a multi color waist coat ( Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, Green, and White), a regal vampire noble with a bat-wing cape, and a humanoid cat-girl with white fur and two tails.

On the other side of hall are a white clad Fairy with huge iridescent butterfly wings, a Police Man with a formal jacket, a white Ballerina leotard with tutu and slippers, a colorful clown, an archangel with huge feathery wings, a sexy Nurse, a tall Grim Reaper with a huge scythe, a black-clad ninja with a sword, and a Superman costume with a pumpkin/skull symbol instead of the S symbol of the House of El.

These costumes are not on racks or mannequins, instead they move as if they contained living humanoids. Instead of human flesh, blood, and bone, the costumes are filled with dark chaotic energy in humanoid forms. The energy shifts inside the costumes, changing from a thick crawling mist to a rippling liquid to a cloud of mirror black crystals to smokeless black flames to wild black lightning.

A monster kneels before the King.

The King, over two meters tall sits on the throne of bone and skulls illuminated by two giant lanterns. On one side is a giant Jack O Lantern Pumpkin lit with blue flames and on the other side is a giant turnip lit by green flames. The man's muscular form is dressed in the fine clothing of king covered in the medieval armor of a warrior. The polished armor has two theater masks on either side of his chest plate, one sad and one happy. His head with glowing eyes, light skin, and long black hair is covered by helmet with two ram-like horns making him look like Cernunnos, the Horned God

As he speaks, his voice is absolute authority, a commanding god without question.

_**"Stingy Jack was a greedy, gambling, hard-drinking old farmer. He tricked the devil twice and was condemned to forever wander the earth at night with the only light he had: an ember of hell inside of a hollowed turnip. The carving of pumpkins is associated with Halloween in North America, where pumpkins were readily available and much larger, making them easier to carve than turnips."**_

The massive monster looks like giant orange Jack O Lantern carved from a two thousand pound pumpkin with a body composed of thick iron-hard dark green vines. The massive monster has six arms each ending in five sharp black claws, two thick legs ending in three thick black claws, and a long thick tail composed of thorny vines. Its body is covered in sharp thorns ranging from needles to sword-length thorns. The triangle eyes and wide fanged mouth are filled with spectral pure white flames burning in a pitch soul-consuming darkness.

_**"You are the greatest of all Pumpkins and the last."**_

A pool of silvery liquid appears between the giant monster and the king. It forms a perfect circular mirror, three meters in radius, and displays images of other pumpkin-headed monsters. All of them are collapsing to the ground as there vines wither, there pumpkins rot, and the flames extinguished.

_**"There power is yours and you have used that power in both light and darkness, a being of chaos."**_

The monster fights an Alchemist. The monster releases jets of fiery liquids from the palms of the six arms, and manipulates the liquid like six prehensile tentacles. A burning corrosive liquid that covers the alchemist, reducing him to a burning skeleton.

The monster devours a massive purple reptilian demon, tearing bloody flesh from the malformed bones with its enlarged ironwood fangs. The demon is over three meters tall, but dies at the claws of the more vicious monster.

The monster fights a Shinobi. The ninja's body is torn apart by the elastic limbs of the massive monster after impaling the Shinobi with sword thorns. The pieces fall to the ground as a tongue of flame snags the heart out of the air.

The monster crushes the head and mask of a Menos Grande class Hollow with a giant green hand. As the mask is crushed, the creature's entire body dissolves into spiritual particles. The particles would go to the Soul Society if the monster didn't inhale them, making the "candle" glow brightly.

The monster releases a massive white blast from its giant mouth incinerating a Shinigami. The blast is so massive a nearby skyscraper shatters into burning rubble. All that remains is the smoking zanpakuto, which shatters into nothing as it hits the ground.

_**"You have earned your place."**_

The pumpkin headed costume floats towards the monster and as the two get close, they are surrounded by a sphere of light and spiritual pressure. The light grows more intense as they get closer and when they are within centimeters of each, the sphere is opaque white. The sphere then shatters, exploding into a pillar of swirling red light that shoots into the Red Sky above, not stopped by the hidden ceiling.

The pillar quickly vanishes leaving a sound like thunder and howling wind.

The burning plastic remains of a costume fall to the ground with rapidly dissolving fragments of gourd-like squash and wood. Standing where the vegetable-like fruit monster was is a gentlemanly humanoid.

A handsome gentleman with a tall, lean muscular body. He has emerald green eyes, almost glowing pale skin, and short silky orange hair. He has perfect white teeth, thick orange eyebrows, and a small goatee. He's dressed in the black silks and leather of wealthy 18th century noble with a long black coat. On the coat is a black flower with eight petals and an orange center. On his right hand is a silver ring with an orange gemstone cut to resemble a Jack O Lantern.

"I am Jack the Smith." he says with a heavy Irish accent.

_**"Jack Smith, you are now the Thirteenth Knight of Halloween King."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society - Sunnydale Side Near Senkaimon 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Soul Society, the spiritual world between the world of the living and either the higher realms or reincarnation. The Sunnydale Side of the Soul Society is connected to the Sunnydale of the living world by the third Senkaimon (world penetration gate). The Senkaimon allows shinigami and other spiritual warriors to travel between worlds. Even the living of the physical world can enter the soul society using the reishihenkanki (spirit exchangers) which convert physical matter into spiritual particles.

"I'm late!"

Halloween 2010 is approaching and the amount of activity is rapidly increasing. It's one of the reasons, Willow "Rukia Kuchiki" Rosenberg is in a rush today.

"Late again?" says Byakuya to the version of his adopted sister next to him.

"Her alarm clock broke yesterday morning."

She runs out of the compound, passing her "sister" Rukia and her brother Byakuya, who are there on business. As she moves, she notes each of the larger houses. Thanks to her recently enhanced hearing she can hear the conversations in each building.

First is the Kurosaki Compound, where Ichigo and his extended family live in the Soul Society. The most well known members are Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel Tu, and their children Blanca, Reyes, Ai, and Isamu.

There's also Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki, a former Shinigami Captain and doctor, who spends most of his time with the children while in the other world. Most of the children could wipe the floor with him, but they enjoying playing with crazy Grandpa Isshin.

Isshin's life was also changed by the Valentine Event. He spent years recovering from his wife's death and raising his three children alone, even after the destruction of the Hollow that murdered her, Grand Fisher, he still mourned her. After the Valentine Event, he woke up in bed with two women.

**"GOOD MORNING!"**

"Don't shout!"

"Yes, Dear."

The blonde and blue eyed Layla Hamilton was an accomplished performer at Kaleido Stage, a world famous circus in her world. She was a famous Trapeze artist known as the Phoenix and also a famous Broadway actress. Her rebirth in the world of Halloween world eventually granted the agile circus performer the power of photokinesis (light manipulation) - the meta-human ability to control, generate and absorb photons (particles of light). It allowed her to survive the harsh conditions of the new world by creating illusions, darkness, and burning opponents with flame like a phoenix.

Isshin was also shocked that she also possesses his late wife's voice. In the end the young beautiful woman married the idiotic Isshin, much to the shock of the other Kurosakis and their friends. It was an odd match, but they managed to make it work. It also helped she ended up giving birth to quadruplets thanks to the Valentine Event.

Four beautiful girls, each with blue eyes and long golden blonde hair, exit the compound in a rush.

"See you later, Dad!"

The Kurosaki Quadruplets Juliet, Odette, Arariel, and Galina, also known as the K-Cuties, possess their mother's beauty, brains, and physical talents, but also possess the vast shinigami (soul reaping) ability of their father and big brother.

Juliet was named after Romeo and Juliet, the tragedy written early in the career of William Shakespeare. She is the strongest of the four sisters and is the most skilled in Zanjutsu (cutting technique), the shinigami swordsmanship style. Her zanpakuto Dokubari (Stinger/Poison needle) becomes a needle-sharp dagger that poisons water be it air vapor, liquid water, ice, or the moisture of living tissue.

"Dad is crazy. Did you see those dresses he bought for us?"

She's developed a hero worship of Soifon, Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13.

Odette was named after the heroine of Swan Lake, a ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. She is the fastest of the four, skilled in Hoho (step method), the shinigami agility techniques. She has even learned Shunpo (flash steps), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Her zanpakuto is Hakuchou (white swan) and the release is "saigonobutai" meaning final performance or swan song. The water-based zanpakuto can crush them with waves or drown them in Maelstroms.

"Ugly. That Valentine must have drove Mom insane if she lets him shop again."

Both Odette and Juliet are skilled in Hakuda (white hits), the Shinigami style of Hand to Hand combat. They also prove their strength by sending men three times their size flying when the drunken idiots think there older than they look. Something Big Brother Ichigo is more than happy to help them with.

Arariel, is an angel who, according to the rabbis of the Talmud, takes charge of the waters of the earth. It's a reference to the Little Mermaid, a fairy tale by the Danish poet and author Hans Christian Andersen She's skilled in Kido (demon arts) leaning towards the defensive Bakudo (way of binding) and is able to use Level 99 Great Seal (Bankin). The shikai command of her zanpakuto Enkai (Deep Sea) is "tennimesareru" (ascend to heaven) and cause the blade to create barriers of water.

"Did you get it?" asks Arariel to the fourth sister.

The fourth sister Galina was named after Galina Ulanova, the greatest Soviet ballerina. She danced the title role in the world premiere of Sergei Prokofiev's Cinderella, which Layla also played the lead. She's also skilled in Kido leaning towards offensive Hado (way of destruction) and is able to use Level 90 Black Coffin (kurohitsugi). While her sister has water-based soul cleaving swords, Galina's zanpakuto is a fire based blade known as Honoo Maiougi (Flame Dancer's Fan). It produces enough heat that as she moves the ground beneath her feet is turned into molten glass.

Galina pulls out Isshin's wallet.

Isshin's other woman is the infamous Yuko Ichihara, a very powerful and glamorous witch, very powerful when it comes to magic and knowledge and is highly respected within the spirit realm. She is known as "The Dimension Witch," and she has power over space and time.

There daughter Sayaka is also a powerful witch with immense spiritual powers, so immense she stays with her mother to learn control. Sayaka also appears to have control of time and space since an older version of herself traveled back in time to manipulate her mother Yuko and ensure her birth. She appear to carries a tanto-size zanpakuto , but nobody knows it's secrets and it's near impossible to get an answer out of mother or daughter.

Isshin's older daughters and Ichigo's sisters Yuzu and Karin have grown from energetic ten-year-olds to twenty-two year old beauties with families of their own. The kind hearted Yuzu has a daughter Masaki named after her mother. Her tomboy fraternal twin Karin on the other hand surprised everyone and has a set of triplets. An unusual encounter resulted in the fraternal group being named Sora, Riku, and Kairi Kurosaki. They are too young to show spiritual abilities, but the heads of Soul Society have absolutely no doubt they will be powerful.

The next house is the Ishida household. It's a strange twist of fate that a shinigami-hating Quincy would ended up married to two female shinigami. Uryu was inside a branch of Sunnydale Library when the Valentine effect washed over him. That night, he slept with three women and got all of them pregnant. He married all of them because of his moral code, but in time he has learned to love them despite their histories.

**"WAHHH!!"**

"Avalanche!"

Uryu's first wife is not connected to the Soul Society. Michelle Cheung is a Paper Master, a person with the telekinetic ability to control paper, and one of the three "Paper Sisters". In her world, Michelle lived with her adopted sisters, Maggie and Anita. Together, they ran a detective agency in Hong Kong, called either the Paper Sisters' Detective Company or the Three Sisters' Detective Agency.

"Are you OK, Unryu-Kun?"

"Books... heavy...ouch"

Michelle used to work as an agent of Dokusensha - a Chinese "publishing company" that handles rare books in her book-obsessed world. She and fellow Paper Master Maggie Mui were given a "special assignment": raise and protect young Anita King, who was once the subject of Dokusensha's rivals the British Library. They are artificial paper-masters created as super soldiers, but the kind, nearly maternal natured woman's most defining characteristic is her bibliophile - love of books- which is second only to Yomiko Readman, the most powerful paper-master known simply as "The Paper." She served as the guardian for Junior, while he recovered from the Gentleman Resurrection Project - a plot in which the Leader of the British Library known as the Gentleman tried to resurrect himself using Junior's body.

"Haven't you heard of storage seals??"

"I have trouble with seals."

Michelle's section of the huge building is divided into two parts. One part is filled with books going from floor to ceiling. The other part, while still possessing stacks of books, is a living area for her and her daughters. Michelle's daughter Hisami is named after Anita's 13-year-old friend and novelist Hisami "Hisa" Hishishii, while the other daughter is named Nancy after the two super-powered clones known as Nancy Makuhari aka Miss Deep. The first one was Yomiko's partner until she died to stop the I-Jin Leader Ikkyu Soujun, while the other is the amnesiac mother of Junior

"There are Hoipoi capsules, Mom." says Hisami.

"We can carry our collections in a single suit case." says Nancy.

Both Hisami and Nancy possess inherent Paper-mastery, but also possess altered Quincy abilities that cleanse hollows and other malignant spirits instead of destroying them, which would (further) upset the balance between worlds. They are also able to combine the abilities with Hisami able to charge paper with spiritual energy like ofuda (Shinto talismans) and Nancy learning a form of ninjutsu from S-Class Ame (Rain) kunoichi Konan

Uryu's second wife is Nemu Kurotsuchi-Ishida. She is another version of Nemu Kurotsuchi-Harris, mother of Xander's children Kokoro and Matthew. She's the second-in-command/daughter/female clone of the sadistic Mad Scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the same man who arranged the death of his beloved Grandfather Soken and mutilated his soul after death with his sick experiments.

"I'll pick up some capsules later today." says Nemu

Uryu still remembers their second meeting with her "sedating" him with her breasts.

She gave birth to five children, each which now possess their own unique spiritual powers.

The firstborn Rei is a shinigami and possesses a zanpakuto known as Eginu (silk canvas). Eginu in its shikai state become a silk ribbon that slices with a hundred times the ease and she can manipulate the ribbon like an extra limb. The ribbon can extend long distances and grants Rei, superhuman elasticity, the superhuman ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. Eginu also allows Liquefaction, the ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid, similar to Grandpa Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizo

"Grandpa wants to see me after school." says Rei

Soken named after his Grandfather is a very powerful Quincy, one of the strongest in a line of spiritually aware human warriors. He's able to absorb ambient spiritual particles to form weapons, but unlike other Quincy his weapons purify instead of destroying hollows. Despite his young age, he can already pull off Hirenkyaku (flying screen step/god step), the Quincy equivalent to Shinigami Shunpo or Arrancar Sonido, which allows the user to move quickly over short distances. Soken also has a powerful regenerative ability, allowing him to absorb ambient spiritual particles to repair damage to his body and clothing with built-in reishihenkanki (spirit exchangers) for the physical world. It's an ability which fascinates Mayuri, much to the horror of the families.

"Remember the rules about Grandpa Mayuri." says Soken

The third child Junken is a shinigami like his mother with a zanpakuto named kaikoga (silkworm moth). The zanpakuto possesses the ability to ability to absorb spiritual particles from the environment including from the enemy and there attacks, then generate insectoid armor. Not only does the armor protect him, but also boosts his physical abilities and enables him to fly using a unique version of Quincy Ransotengai (heavenly wild puppet suit), that allows them to manipulate their bodies using strings of spiritual energy. The armor shikai can also release piercing wires composed of spiritual particles.

"Never go to Grandpa Mayuri alone. Never go to Grandpa Mayuri with anyone less than Captain level. Don't accept food or drink from Grandpa Mayuri. Don't go into closed rooms with Grandpa Mayuri. If Grandpa Mayuri wants samples call the Fourth Division. Don't accept presents from Grandpa Mayuri without scanning them first. Leave as quickly as possible. If Grandpa Mayuri starts raving about an experiment, leave immediately."

"Very good, Tia." says Unryu, still sounded tired from pulling himself out of the book pile.

The fourth child Tia can manipulate spiritual particles to create powerful barriers. These dimension barriers are near indestructible, because they involve folding space-time. They can also be used to freeze enemy and targets by surrounding them and cutting off the flow of time. Tia's strongest ability creates an entropic containment barrier around a large area. When the enemy is defeated, the barrier vanishes taking any damage done during the battle with it.

The fifth child is a spitfire known as Shana. She has the ability to produce an aura of flames that she can form into weapons like swords, bows and arrows. The flames are composed of entropic energies causing anything they burn to break apart into its most basic particle level. It's an ability that has many of the officials worried and has been used to escape Uncle Mayuri over thirty times.

"Mom, Shana stole my manga!"

"You said I could borrow it, Chie!"

Uryu's third wife is former 8th Division lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru. She is a Vizard, the antithesis to the Arrancar, Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. It's strange that the Josei loving fusion of the two things Uryu hates - Shinigami and Hollows - would become the mother of his eighth child and sixth daughter Chie.

"I said you could borrow the old volumes." says Chie, "I'm still reading that one!"

"You read it twenty six times this month."

"It's a good manga!"

Chie is a shinigami like her mother and possesses a water-manipulating zanpakuto known as Akakawa (Red River), which is ironic since Lisa named her daughter after Chie Shinohara, an award winning Japanese manga artist most well-known for her historic shojo manga Red River. She even resembles the main character Yuri Suzuki and the zanpakuto is shikai (first release) state resembles a Hittite Iron age sword

The house next to Uryu Ishida belongs to Yasutora Sado known as Chad. . He's an extremely tall man of Mexican descent and a kind heart, who wields the hollow-based spiritual armor Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Giant's right arm) and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Devil's left arm). The gentle giant lives with his two wives and five children, yet another Valentine family

The first wife is Dr. Cecilia Reyes, a Puerto Rican medical doctor who decided to become a doctor when her father was gunned down in front of her as a child, and she was unable to do anything to help him. The X-Men tried recruiting her when it was discovered that she was a mutant, but Reyes had no interest in being a superhero. However, when Operation: Zero Tolerance, a government-backed anti-mutant task force, targeted her, she was forced to join forces with the X-Men. Cecilia's last memories were awaiting execution at a mutant concentration camp run by the Weapon X program, so waking up the world of Halloween made her think all mutants go to hell. The second strangest wake-up call was waking up naked in Chad's arms and her reaction was shock and relief at the same time.

She possesses the mutant ability to project a force field around her body and her sons Miguel and Oscar (named after her brother and Chad's grandfather respectively) also possess the ability to generate force fields. Miguel is able to form his barrier into an energy lance or use it to fire blasts of energy with a punch. Oscar on the other hand forms a shield which can return the energy of enemy attacks back to the attackers, increased by several levels of power. Together the duo are known as "El protector y la lanza" Spanish for "The Protector and the Lance".

*BOOM!*

**"MIGUEL! OSCAR!" **

Chad's other girl is a King of Fighters tournament fighter known as Angel.

In The King of Fighters 2001, Angel was an agent of the secret organization known as NESTS and is assigned to keep an eye on the experiment K9999, whose purpose is to hunt down traitorous experiments that had left NESTS. She's actually the only person who could more-or-less effectively bond with K9999, showing genuine interest in him and his role other than being a NESTS secret weapon. She was a 20 year old somewhat playful/naughty girl skilled in Muay Thai (Thailand kick-boxing) and professional wrestling. She also possessed one the largest bust size of any KOF character (92cm), which only got larger after the birth of her three children.

Chad and Angel's daughters possess their father's strength and their mother's beauty, but their special abilities resemble those of a Vizard, rather than a Ki fighter like Angel or Hollow-based like their father. They possess the physical strength of their parents but can also make their skin stronger than an Espada's strongest Hierro, the hardened skin of the arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power.

Persia Sado possesses a zanpakuto named Yuurei (Fairy) that allows her to generate destructive sound attacks. She's also a lover of music spending as much time collecting and listening to music as the Paper-masters spend their time buying and reading books.

Noa Sado possesses a zanpakuto known as Alphonse which becomes a blade of wind with shikai command "kiyoi besowokaku" (noble be ready to cry). Alphonse takes the form of a European sword and releases blinding blasts of light and spiritual pressure. Noa is a lover of art and spends her spare time with painting and photography

Miki Sado possesses a zanpakuto known as Hosokawa (Narrow River). In its shikai state, it forms a silvery mace with a head that can extend from the handle with a connecting chain, forming a flail. The prehensile chain propels the head towards the target at high speed and release a burst of lightning on impact. Miki has also mentioned her zanpakuto's spirit is a rokurokubi, a type of nocturnal humanoid youkai with the ability to stretch their necks to great lengths.

There is one other special trait shared by the three girls, which has Chad and his son worried. They all possess their mother's talents, which puts them in the same category as Ichigo's girls. The boys have known for years that they will have to be very protective of their sisters.

Willow thinks about the other parts of the Soul Society as she runs towards work and wonders why the Magian doors had to shut down for this month.

The Eleventh Division is the melee combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts. A common theme for the Captain of the 11th Division is to take on the name Kenpachi. Some people consider them fierce and fearless, and that would have been true twelve years ago. Appearing in Halloween World didn't scare them, but the result of the Valentine Event did.

Kenpachi Zaraki has a wild and aggressive appearance, fitting with his personality. The six foot seven-and-half lover of war is well-known for his fanatical love for the carnage of combat, so it shocked the entire soul society when he reported he ended up with two women. Since then the Valentine spell has been give an approximate power number of one hundred eight on Kido equivalent.

The members face something more terrifying than being used as Kenpachi's punching bag, Mayuri's lab rat, or a sugar-high Lieutenant Yachiru's playmate.

A Blood Knight is a character who isn't concerned about the war between good and evil. At least, he doesn't care about the "between good and evil" part. All that matters to him is the "war" part. His only purpose is finding strong opponents to fight.

Years ago, Kenpachi woke up with two women, Sonsaku Hakufu and Sandra Wu-San, also known as Lady Shiva. Kenpachi, the ultimate Blood Knight, ended up with an idiotic heroine who only wants to beat her opponents bloody in a friendly way and a woman who wants to be the best martial artist she possibly can - and proving it over the unconscious or dead bodies of as many other "A-List" martial artists she can possibly pound on. The result of the Unholy unions was Second Generation Blood Knights.

Amaya whose name means night rain has been causing the occasional rain of blood since she was nine. She may look like a cute blonde girl, but she has left Mayuri's dismembered body hanging from Sogyoku Hill six times! Amaya is the strongest of Kenpachi Zaraki and Sonsaku Hakufu's six children and her spiritual pressure is so immense, that like her father her zanpakuto is constantly in its released state. She also wears a power-limiting eye patch like her father, except it's pink.

The other three of four born twelve years ago are Ryuubi, Sousou, and Shou-Haou named after the Three Great Rulers, founders of the Three Kingdoms.

Hakufu is the female reincarnation of Little Conqueror (Shou-Haou) Sun Ce also known as Bofu and named her son after him. Her son also possesses her style of chi fighting increased by shinigami training. Shou-Haou's energy bombs can destroy organs while bypassing defenses like skin, bone, and muscles. He can also cause his opponent to explode like a balloon. Unlike his mother, he's serious, a lot smarter and far more cunning. He's also inherited sadism from his father.

Sousou, named after the reincarnation of Cao Cao, is like his possessed name-sake, an extremely violent, blood-thirsty, and sometimes power-mad warrior. He's very much like his father, but also has a passion for extremely destructive Kido (demon arts). He can only be controlled by his parents and the power limiters he wears at all times.

Ryuubi is named after Ryuubi Gentoku, a female reincarnation of Liu Bei and famous for her virtue. On the outside she nothing like the other Zarakis. The blonde girl is a klutzy, ditzy bespectacled bookworm and spends more of her time with Nanao Ise, Lisa, Michelle, and other bibliophiles. One has to wonder if Hakufu has precog abilities or they are the true reincarnations. Ryuubi's power is hidden, but she is able to unleash immense power when she's pushed far enough. She proved the point when a low level shinigami tore one of her books and she tore him in half.

It's was another shocking surprise, when Hakufu got pregnant for a second time and gave birth to Shishizaru and Kaho six years ago. The children are too young to show their full strength, but there's no doubt they will be violent powerhouses like their parents and siblings. They've known since the day they dropped a pot, twice their combined weight, on the bald head of Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame.

Shishizaru and Kaho spend a lot of time following "Auntie" Yachiru Kusajishi, who looks the same age as they do. She appears to be teaching them, but what is subject of scary speculation.

Kenpachi's twin children with Lady Shiva are Carolyn and Canaria. Carolyn is named after her aunt, a woman murdered by the assassin David Cain in order to remove the obstruction that blunted Sandra's true potential. She hunted Cain down, but realized he was correct and that her power was limited. She was spared by Cain in return for bearing his child, who was later known as Cassandra Cain. Canaria was named after costume identities: her ally Black Canary and her own Jade Canary, when she was filling in for Dinah.

They are both able to read body language and anticipate an opponent's actions like their mother and are adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in their opponents' techniques like their father. Both Carolyn and Canaria have potential to become martial arts grandmasters, and both have become extremely skilled in Hoho and Kido. Yuruichi and Soifon have even managed to teach them not only shunpo, but Shunko (flash cry), a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kido. It concentrates high-pressure Spiritual Energy around the body, allowing it to be fired at opponents. It can also be used to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement.

Jiro Okajima, also known as "Jo" for his initials and his habit of carrying a ~4-foot-long wooden staff used in some Japanese martial arts. He and his sister Sophia are the thirteen year old children of pirate businessman Oruro "Rock" Oklahoma and his extremely dangerous wife "Two-Hands" Revy and have bodies of sixteen years old thanks to the environment. The twins are a pair of ruthless fighters with their mother's skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets. They are also ambidextrous like their mother and skilled in business and languages like their father.

One thing that disturbs the Shinigami/Soul Reapers is both Rock and his son Jo sound like the 4th Espada in Sosoke Aizen's former army of Arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer and the twins can fire spiritual bullets like the Arrancar technique Bala. The other thing that upsets them is Jo is dating Amaya and thought of Kenpachi's grandkids scares even the most hardened warriors.

They also have a nine year old little sister named Yumi. Her name comes from the fact she was both conceived and born in a Japanese Pub co-owned by Yumi Oumura and her husband. She's the gentle one spending time working on computers with "Uncle" Benny and his computer friends. She may not be a fighter, but she is close to her siblings.

One day, two years ago, a ship of modern pirates kidnapped her and that night, the twins went to rescue her. There was no noise, no light, and no survivors. A pirate crew of three hundred was slaughtered and the three Okajima kids returned home with the booty.

The other Shinigami Captains have also found love or at least lust.

There are many Mad Scientists in the world and not many have morals. Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach is an extreme example, an unholy hybrid of a mad scientist, an Evilutionary Biologist and an outright sociopath, openly boasting of the thousands of souls he's tortured to death in his 'studies'. The only people who could marry him of their own free will are people as crazy as him.

One was Grace O'Connor, a woman who blew up a planet using what was essentially a dimension-tear weapon in order to incite warfare between multiple parties. She's also immortal thanks to a supply of extra bodies. The other one was Naoko Akagi, a mad scientist whose former boyfriend was a soulless sociopathic monster known as Gendo Ikari. The end results of these unholy unions were two sets of twins.

Grace, or one of her bodies rather, gave birth to Joseph and Nikola, while Noako gave birth to Daedalus and Hephaestus. Mayuri conducted experiments on his children over the years, but after a few years the children were able to modify themselves using their own vast skills and intellect. The four have gained the team name "D.O.A. Crew", because of their bizarre, blood thirty natures. They are mad scientists like their parents without any form of morals, inherit or social, but they have the advantage of being able to work together like four interlinked supercomputers.

They proved this when they encountered the Vampire Twins Hansel and Gretel, who had been transformed into a powerful type of demonic vampire after the Machina attack over twelve years ago. Not only did the D.O.A. crew defeat them, they captured them and performed six months of experiments including vivisection without anesthetic. They finally died a permanent death when Josef's last experiment went too far and completely destroyed their corrupted souls.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi also has a lab assistant/partner Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sand). This version of Sasori was able to steal all the knowledge and skills of mad scientist Orochimaru when he killed the snake sennin and turned him into one of his human puppets. Mayuri was interested in Sasori's talents and made him a generous offer, one he sweetened with a third Nemu Kurotsuchi, created by Mayuri just for Sasori. Together they have made new progress with modified kaizo gigais (modified faux bodies) and kaizo konpaku (modified souls) research.

The Kurotsuchi clan also includes Sasori and Nemu's "daughter", a unique combination of kaizo gigai and kaizo konpaku with the ability to use large amounts of physical and spiritual energy, and the ability to summon creatures and her own puppets to battle and perform tasks.

Other Valentine couples include Eighth Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and his Lieutenant, Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and a strange foursome composed of Second Division Captain Soifon, former Second Division Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, former Twelfth Division Captain and former President of Shinigami Research Institute Kisuke Urahara, and a female version of Kisuke known as Kishi Urahara. There hasn't been any incest between the "fraternal twins", so only two of them of have had children.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinigami Academy

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow stands before her students with her co-teacher Rohan

"We were about to seal the doors." says Rohan

"I smashed my alarm yesterday." says Willow

Rohan is a tall Shinigami with green eyes and long red hair. He's a young bishounen, but has an aura of power. He's skilled in leadership, assassination and survival. He's also immune to pain, which is helped by rapid healing.

"Seal the door. Prepare to open Hollow Pens." says Rohan gripping the hilt of Kurosabakubana.

Rohan's zanpakuto Kurosabakubana (Black Desert Flower) uses the command "Mankai (Full Bloom), Kurosabakubana" to transform into a huge black crystal shaped like a huge fang. Its shikai attacks include grinding whips, piercing thorns, and explosive internal blooms. Its bankai Kurosabakubana no Mori (Forest of the Black Desert Flower) creates an immense forest composed of black sand with all attacks increased by massive levels, plus spirit-pressurized crushing sand attacks.

The two teachers and most of the students sit in the viewers' box above an Arena. Down in the huge circular arena, one of the students faces a Hollow that emerges from a black mirror disk in the center of the Arena. It's a typical low level hollow, a black humanoid body with a hole in the chest and an animal-like bone-like mask. It roars and howls, smashing itself against the force field that surrounds the perimeter of the black disk.

"Shikai Test 1. Michal Modesto."

Michal is a quiet shinigami with a boyish build, round blue eyes, and curly, neck-length, umber hair. His preferred weapons are swords and he is skilled in tightrope walking, interrogation, and lock picking. He learned these skills in life as a professional thief before Halloween. He also has a superhuman healing ability, which makes him more durable than he appears.

The force field goes down and the Hollows rushes to devour Michal

**"Display, Desolate Storm Tempest!"**

Michal's zanpakuto Desolate Storm Tempest transforms into a blade limned with colored light. As the howling corrupt soul charges, Michal brings his blade down touching the ground. The ground beneath the monster collapses into a pool of water causing it to tumble and as it falls, Michal brings up his blade and releases a spear of water from the tip. The water spear pierces the head of the Hollow, shattering the mask. The Hollow howls as its body dissolves into spiritual particles.

Desolate Storm Tempest has three techniques: first, it shoots blasts of water ranging from a spear-like jet to needles; second, it turns an area of solid matter, up to 1 meter in diameter, into water; and third, it can repair itself using water.

"Shikai Test 2. Lílian Clare"

Michal reseals his sword and leaves the Arena. He's replaced by a very thin woman, a frightening waif that looks like she died of starvation. She has wide ash-gray eyes and coffee-colored hair worn in a style that resembles a sea urchin. She looks very disorganized and wears a lot of belts that emphasize her thin form. In life she was skilled in horseback riding and worked on a ranch in Texas and she possesses the special ability to pass through water as if it were air.

**"Live, Bone!"**

Lilian's soul-cutting sword Bone is carried sealed into the form of an umbrella. At the first release command "Live, Bone!" it transforms into a bent flail. It turns any exposed liquid, including blood, into stone.

A second Hollow emerges from the disk, this one with a Ram's head. It tries to smash through the walls, but failing that it charges toward Lilian. As the Hollow gets close, Lilian vanishes and reappears on the monster's shoulder with her zanpakuto touching its head. She swings around, displaying unnatural flexibility, and smashes Bone threw the stone mask. The Hollow doesn't have the ability to scream as it dissolves.

"Shikai Test 3: Li Qing Zhang."

Lilian returns her flail to its sealed umbrella state and leaves. She's replaced by a tall, broad-shouldered, and watchful shinigami with blue-green eyes. According to his file, he use to have curly, green hair worn in a style that resembles a strange headdress, but he shaved himself bald to improve his warrior look. He uses a dishonorable form of martial arts that emphasizes confusing one's opponent and using submission holds. His preferred weapons are staffs and he is skilled in climbing, veterinary care, and interrogation. He learned these skills as a vet before Halloween. He was killed by a Xenomorph Chest-buster, which left his spiritual self with the ability to change his blood into acid.

**"Haze of Oblivion."**

The Third Hollow rises up and charges. This one resembles a gorilla with a gorilla skull mask.

Haze of Oblivion is carried unsealed, and is a transparent, flat sansetsukon (three-section staff). It removes the air from an opponent's immediate vicinity.

**"Lo-Shu-Poon-Gwun!"** (Coiling Around the Tree Roots)

Zhang uses a low sweeping attack to take his Hollow off of its feet.

**"Wu-Lung-Bai-Mei!"** (Black Dragon Swings His Tail)

A powerful technique in which one end of the Staff is held and the other sections are swung furiously from front to back or from back to front and slammed against the ground. What makes Haze of Oblivion's version so dangerous is it creates vacuum blades that slice the Hollow into pieces.

"Shikai Test 4: Jango"

Zhang leaves and a quiet shinigami with a boyish build enters. He has round violet eyes, black skin, and curly, neck-length, umber hair. Jango uses a dishonorable form of martial arts that emphasizes confusing one's opponent and using knee-strikes. He is skilled in tightrope walking, interrogation, and lockpicking. He also has superhuman healing ability like Michal Modesto, his partner in crime during life.

**"Shatter, Solitary Midnight!"**

The Fourth Hollow, far larger than the other three and resembling a giant earwig emerges from the disk. It howls then fires bursts of greenish corrosive fluid from its mouth

When Solitary Midnight is activated with the command "Shatter, Solitary Midnight!" it transforms into a short, slender nzappa zap - a traditional African weapon similar to an axe or hatchet- which moves faster than the eye can see. The weapon blurs and sparks travel across the Hollow's body. The Hollow continues to attack Jango for several minutes, until it suddenly stops and cries out in pain.

Solitary Midnight's other effect is it produces temporary numbness upon impact, disguising the damage dealt by subsequent blows. The Hollow learns the true extent of its injuries as the lower half of its body separates from the upper half. As it falls, Jango finishes it off by slicing its mask in half from behind.

"Shikai Test 5: Jadzia Kaminska"

Jango reseals his Zanpakuto and leaves. A female Shinigami replaces him as a spider-like Hollow emerges from the disk.

Jadzia Kaminska is a completely tactless female shinigami with a very short (four foot nine) and slender build. Her deep-set eyes are night-black and she has yellow hair worn in a style that resembles a flowing stream. She uses an honorable form of martial arts that emphasizes dodges and she is skilled in tightrope walking and brewing. She learned those skills in the Hallow forests she lived in after Halloween, being force to go from tree to tree to avoid predators on the ground. She actually died when one Halloween horror managed to cut one of the ropes.

"Hey, Sensei!"

"What is it, Miss Kaminska?"

"This is an offensive shikai test, but my zanpakuto has no offensive abilities in shikai. Sure Eightfold Aura resembles a mighty cleaver after it is unsealed, but its special effect is it absorbs another person's damage. I need to absorb damage from someone before I can use an offensive attack."

Willow understands the girl's problem. The Zanpakuto is more suited for the Fourth Division Medical, absorbing an injured comrade's damage then inflicting eight times the damage to the enemy.

"I'll put you down as a conditional pass." says Willow, "You may leave."

"Shikai Test 6: Silga Varpu Korhonen"

Jadzia is replaced by a humble female shinigami who is also very short, but has an athletic build. She has droopy umber eyes and waist-length white hair, and she's dressed in a very professional style. According to the file, she uses a grueling form of martial arts that emphasizes blows to vital organs and .she is skilled in poison-making (which she uses in her combat techniques). She used those skills to survive post-Halloween, but like Li Qing Zhang she was killed by a Xenomorph chest-buster. Also like him she gained the supernatural ability to convert bodily fluids into acid.

**"Bloom, Heaven's Fire Blade!" **

Silga holds up her katana as the spider Hollow fires webs at her. The sword becomes a seemingly-normal knife, but produces a poisonous mist that surrounds the wielder. The web lines dissolve as they come in contact with the mist and as the mist blows over the spider hollow, it screams in pain. Its black body hisses as the mist burns like acid and bits of its mask break off. Suddenly, Silga is on the spider's back and the mask shatters into a hundred pieces.

Silga reseals her Zanpakuto as the creature dissolves into a cloud of spiritual particles. The resealing causes the mist to flow into the hilt and the blade to regrow to its original length.

"Shikai Test 7: Ravindra Fyodor Dostoyevsky."

Ravindra is a fearsome shinigami despite his short, graceful build. He has wide cobalt-blue eyes, dark skin, and moss green hair worn in a style that resembles a strange headdress. He wears a normal shinigami uniform except he has a long yellow scarf tied around his neck and a yellow sash around his waist. His preferred weapons are axes and he is skilled in debate, sports, and disarming traps. He used to spend his free time playing cricket, rugby and soccer before Halloween and spent the first few years after Halloween '97 scavenging destroyed colonies. He was also a summoner able to summon demonic wolves that helped and defended him until he died of a disease.

**"Shield, Tiger of Agony!" **

Tiger of Agony is carried sealed into the form of a black umbrella, but when it transforms it becomes a segmented cestus. A cestus is an ancient battle glove, sometimes used in pankration. In effect, it is the classic world's equivalent to brass knuckles.

The giant saber-toothed tiger Hollow backs off like a scared kitten when the glove manifests a flame in the shape of a wolf. It then cries out in agony as the fire wolf pounces on it, covering it in flames. The flames are so hot, the hollow mask dissolves and with it, so does the monster.

Ravindra lowers his arm and the flames are extinguished. He opens his palm and the gloves dissolves into ribbons of light that reform his sealed umbrella.

"Shikai Test 8. Cosette Mercier"

Willow is annoyed with her last student, a manipulative female shinigami.

She's short, but has a voluptuous build that she uses to manipulate both men and women. She has prominent cheekbones, gray slanted eyes, and curly, waist-length, sand-colored hair. According to the files, she uses an acrobatic form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent and her preferred weapon is a sharp knife. She is skilled in stuntsmanship, veterinary care, and gossip. Long before the Halloween event, she worked in her mother's veterinary hospital, but had dreams of working in movies. She learned how to perform action stunts from her boyfriend, which kept her alive for ten years in France. She was also helped by the special ability she gained from the environment, the ability to pass through and merge with soil. She was finally killed when one demon planned ahead and poisoned the earth before attacking her wandering group.

Cosette smirks as her Hollow opponent is revealed to be a giant bat hollow that hits the invisible ceiling six times before tumbling back to earth.

"Un rat idiot de vol pense qu'il peut me démolir ! Imbécile !" (An idiotic rat of flight thinks it can demolish me! Imbecile!) says Cosette, **"Scream, Leaf of Agony!"**

Cosette's soul cleaving sword becomes a robust throwing axe. She then uses its effect, which allows the wielder to sink into solid surfaces.

Unseal this zanpakuto with the command "Scream, Leaf of Agony!" It resembles a robust throwing axe and allows the wielder to sink into solid surfaces. She then begins the torment the Hollow rising from the ground at random places and slicing off pieces with dance-like movements. Finally, the Bat rises high into the air to avoid the sadistic shinigami, only for Cosette to appear from the ceiling upside down. She throws her axe at the Hollow and it tears threw the mask and out the back of the head.

Cosette emerges from the ground and catches her axe as the bat hollow tumbles to the ground. The gate of hell appears. Massive dark doors chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. A demon with a knife emerges from the doors as they open and the dagger impales the bat before dragging it to the fate of all Hollows who were evil in life.

"First Stage Testing Complete. Moving to Second Stage: Field."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Outpost**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The second stage testing for the Shinigami Academy is a Hunt. Students are required to join their instructors on a low level Hollow hunt. Willow is the one that takes her students to Delta Outpost.

The Delta Outpost is a small fortress loaded with weapons, supplies, and transport located on the edge of the Los Angeles Ruins. The people of Machina, Magia, and especially Sunnydale can travel to the outpost before exploring or going on missions into the city.

The group of young Shinigami enter the Outpost threw the Main Sunnydale Gateway after a trip to Earth Sunnydale threw the Senkaimon As they enter the outpost, Willow and the others notice the various characters also at the outpost, a result of Halloween and thirteen years.

Near one table is a tall humanoid rabbit, the result of a parent dressing their baby in a cute pink Baby Rabbit costume. The now twelve year old Halloween transformed is no longer cute bunny, but a seven foot muscular humanoid rabbit with large blood red eyes, dark purple and black fur, more than a hundred scars, and long spiky white hair. He also has long ears pointing down thanks to rings and piercing at the ends, and several other piercing and tattoos. Combined with the knives, guns, ammo belts, and strap-covered black leather makes him look like the Punk Rabbit from Hell.

Jesters are always thought to have worn brightly colored clothes and eccentric hats in a motley pattern. Their hats, sometimes called the cap 'n bells, cockscomb (obsolete coxcomb), were especially distinctive; made of cloth, they were floppy with three points (liliripes) each of which had a jingle bell at the end. The tall Jester sitting with the Punk Rabbit is dressed in monochrome black-and-white with a menacing gray face with black lips and eye markings. The Evil Jester's eyes are glowing gold with black sclera (whites), which add to the menace. He carries a black scepter with a silver jester head on the tip.

The third in the bizarre group is a Lady Pirate. She a seductive beauty with dark blue eyes, pale skin, and long curly black hair. She's dressed in a tight red dress, lace stockings, and knee-high leather boots. She armed with an extremely sharp cutlass and six pistols. The number of pistols was due to the long reload of the Historical weapons, but thanks to Halloween magic these guns will continue to be loaded as long as the owner lives.

The fourth is recognizable as Indiana Jones. Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr. woke in 1997 with the body he had in the 1940s despite having memories of a one-eyed man in the twenty first century. He also found himself protected from demonic attacks by his past exposure to holy energies such as the Ark of the Covenant, Sankara Stones, and Holy Grail. It allowed him to fight monsters with his bull whip like a member of the Belmont Clan.

Willow looks at the wall and sees a few other characters, some celebrities from the News.

Criminal Sleuthdroid Arthur Bruce Black.

A tall athletic man with green eyes, short black hair, and metallic silver skin. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with shoes, and gloves. He also wears a grey fedora hat and a trench coat

.

Pre-Halloween, he was novelist who loved the Detective Fiction from Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes to 1950s private eye novels. He originally dressed as a 1930s private detective for a costume party, but when he learned it was sci-fi themed, he was forced to cover his face and wrists in silver body paint. The people at the party called him "The droid that got lost in the Fifties."

Halloween transformed him into a special covert assassinoid constructed in decadent cyberpunk future. In that world, the Assassinoid was sent back in time to kill corporate rivals, but the time machine failed and he landed in the 1930s with severe memory loss. The droid then spent two hundred years as various Private Investigators solving crimes and looking for clues about his past. In the end, he managed to take down his creators and there evil mega-corporation.

He's currently reading What If? Magazine "Issue 180. 2010".

**What if...**

**The US Civil War happened after the space age?**

**The fall of Rome involved magic?**

**The travel of Buddhism to Japan involved a lost treasure? **

**Alexander the Great was an Artificial Intelligence?**

**Today's most commonplace technology was time travel? **

Lord Magician.

A very tall man with eyes like blue glass, pale skin, and long snow white hair and beard. He also has pointed ears. He wears billowing dark blue and white wizard robes with a white cowl. He also wears a large silver medallion. silver-rimmed spectacles, silvery arm bands, and silver-decorated sandals. He carries a long twisted staff made of white wood with a large sapphire blue jewel.

He was a fantasy writer who loved Fantasy stories from classic Sword and sorcery to Dark Fantasy to Elfpunk. He was writing his own epic Urban fantasy novel when he was transformed into the Headmaster of the Catrash Academy of Modern Witchcraft, a rival to Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Albion Alliance and considered to be just as crazy.

"Those people..."

"Guts, Chia Black Dragon, Elric of Melniboné, and Kane" says the girl with him, "We had to encounter those four!?"

"I know, Lady Rayne." says the old wizard with a smile, "They were very dangerous."

"Dangerous! Using Immunological Charms on the diseased Tower of Blood while we were inside was dangerous. Those people are insane!"

This lady is cunning and ambitious, and reminds you of an elegant dragonfly. She is short and has an hourglass build, with hooded brown eyes and chocolate-brown skin. Her silky, straight, ebony hair is very long and is worn in a dignified, simple style. She also carries large books titled Common Summoning,

Remedial Enchantment, and Advanced Sorcerous Experimentation.

Her short wand is blocky, made of cherry wood, and has a core made of griffin feather. Her least favorite area of study is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her Patronus takes the form of a cobra and it is vaguely transparent - one can actually see its innards.

It's all her profile as Lady Angela Rayne, the star student of Jackalclaw House at the Catrash Academy of Modern Witchcraft. She used the modified Patronus Cobra to capture half a dozen Dementors and inject them with some form of psionic poison. She's the creator of a second form of Patronus that can not only ward of those foul creatures, but completely destroy them releasing the souls they have devoured into the afterlife.

The Next is the Mutant Actor Hina Park.

A tall beautiful woman with red eyes, orange skin, and shoulder-length white hair. She was an singer/actor/musician of Japanese/Korean blood who dressed as an actor for Halloween. When she learned it was science fiction themed party, she added red contacts and orange skin paint. The Halloween wave gave her the mutant elasticity, the ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. It also granted her prehensile skin and hair, allowing them to act as additional limbs.

She has been part of the revival of the entertainment industry. It also improved her knowledge of technology and science, since her mutant type was from a distant future of 2099 in a superhero world filled with super-powered mutants. She's currently dressed in travel gear and carrying four books marked Academic Robotics, Military Applied Robotics, Modern Future Genetic Engineering, and Popular Nanotechnology.

The last of the Celebrities is the Wheel Mystic Dr. Wheeljack.

The small athletic man with brown hair and eyes is dressed as an aviator. In his world, humans were able to create Magic Wheels, small machines that contain massive amounts of gas/steam pressure far beyond normal physical limits. This allowed a Steampunk culture to develop with his world relying heavily on steam- and spring-powered technology.

He's famous for his foreign Dragon Train designs...

"Pound him! Elevated Monkey Take down!"

... and his addiction to Mutant Wrestling. Mutant Wrestling is different from professional wrestling in that all the moves are real. The anatomy and regenerative abilities of Mutants grant them extremely high levels of durability. This allows them to suffer extreme trauma, but survive to fight again. Hence, Mutant Wrestling is extremely violent.

Willow recognizes the sounds of the "Wild Monkey vs. Native Fury" fight playing on Dr. Wheeljack's portable video player.

She walks over to information. The three women working there all look identical with black hair, blue eyes, and blue/black military-style uniforms.

"The race of elves? They are yellow-skinned, brown-haired, and have orange eyes. They appear to be degenerating as a species. They are genderless, and are able to reproduce on their own. In their culture, dance is a highly prized ability. They are only interested in religion for practical value. Their government is an aristocracy that is corrupt. They are integrated into another culture, but have no land of their own. "

"The monstrous-looking race? They have spines instead of hair. They are white-skinned and have gray eyes. They create a natural, concealing fog around themselves. As a people, they are generally good at cartography. They worship a matriarchal pantheon of gods and goddesses. They believe the Powers That Be are intimately involved in their lives. Most religious observation is done in private. Their government is non-functional. They manage to control an impoverished city-state that bears a terrible curse. They were created as part of a breeding experiment that was successful."

"The race of elves? They are dark-skinned. They are empathic. They are exceptionally good at enchantment. Their primary deity is a patron of their own race. Their government is functional. They have no country of their own, but work for other races. Their history conceals a great secret."

"Excuse me?" says Willow

"Yes, Soul Reaper Captain Willow Rosenberg-Kuchiki."

"Academy Hollow Hunt. Current Situation?"

"Low level activity detected in level 4. The Shinigami request was about to be sent."

"Thank you." says Willow, but the girls have continued to talk on the communication system. They are currently talking about the exchange rate between Preacher Dollars and Imperial Credits, Sniper Cream Targeter vs. a Wizard Surfboard, and Slaves to Hentai Dimension.

Willow shudders at the last one. Soul-eating monsters and demons she can handle, but not that island of Lust, Sin, and Perversion.

Halloween wiped out the world's information networks, but didn't destroy cyberspace. Characters born that night from the chaos magic created a new cyberspace between dimensions using accumulated data. As the networks were rebuilt over thirteen years, the new Digital World became larger and more complex, filled with Digimon, AIs, and other computer life forms.

Unfortunately, in a web that possessed hundreds of millions of sex sites, a perverse corruption began to grow in the dimension. The only solution available to Yggdrasil, Digimon Sovereigns, The Celestial Digimon, and The Olympus Twelve was to separate those elements and seal them into another plane of existence. This plane of existence was then used as a penal colony/ escape zone for shikima, succubi, and other perverse demons ranging from demon-descendant perverts to sex-crazed demon beasts.

The dimension is ruled by Venusmon of The Olympus Twelve, Lilithmon - Lust of Seven Great Demon Lords, Shikima Lord Nemaru descendant of King Seikima of the Shikima Demons, Amano Jyaku and Lady Mimi of the Jujin (Man-Beasts), and super-pervert-turned-sex-god Ryo Saeba of Nihon.

The problem is that since it's a penal colony, there are many criminal groups that abduct people from colonies and wandering groups for sex slaves and/or food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins - Faith's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deformed humanoid monsters resembling drug-distorted clowns and evil jesters wander the streets following the scent of human blood. These monsters feed on the flesh and minds of the living and any person who has survived an attack has a large chance of going insane. The insanity caused by the clowns attracts a certain type of demonic spirit and the spirit infection causes a new clown to be born.

Suddenly, a light shoots from the darkness. A split second before impact it can be clearly seen as a Hira Shuriken - small hand held throwing weapon shaped like a flat star- glowing with misty blue aura. The death star pierces the forehead of one of the clowns causing a burst of smokeless blue flame. Two dozen more stars shoot from the shadows and hit eighteen of the twenty one clones causing them to scream. The remaining three Jesters are far faster and manage to avoid the spiritually charged ninja weapons.

One of the Jester jumps into the darkness, but finds itself falling into dark water, swirling around them like maelstrom The Jester is unable to move as the freezing cold numbs its body and covers its limbs in ice. Suddenly, a kunai - a heavy ninja throwing dagger - pierces its neck. From the walls of dark water a woman with crimson eyes and long black hair emerges. She's dressed in white wraps with a headband marked the symbol of Konohagakure no Sato.

The Jester screams as its neck bursts into smokeless blue flames, but after the head is separated from the body, the entire body ignites. Its malformed body melts like burning plastic showing no sign of bones or internal organs.

As the Jester dies, the black maelstrom genjutsu (illusion technique) fades away revealing four more ninja who are wiping out the eighteen lesser clowns. The bodies of the demonic creatures are now melting into dissolving liquid plastic and rubber.

"Masao."

This worried ninja is tall and has a lithe build. His narrow eyes are moss green and he has straight obsidian hair worn in a strange style. His plain outfit is mostly yellow and he uses an elaborate form of martial arts that emphasizes turning an opponents' strength against them and using knee-strikes. His preferred weapons are axes and he is skilled in anatomy (which he uses in his combat techniques). His special ability is he can use his mystical energies to create armor.

The silvery armor wrapped around his axes burns the demonic clown's rubbery flesh as they slice them to pieces. Any monster that tried to grab him burst into flames as there white skin came in contact with the faintly glowing armor.

"Shin"

This diabolical ninja is very tall and has an elegant build. His slitted eyes are beige and he has apricot-colored hair worn in a style that resembles an overused mop. He uses a modified form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent and he is skilled in sign language and disguise. His preferred weapons are trench knives and his special ability is he can disrupt the mystical energies of others.

Shin slices open his opponents with his knives while using his special effect to disrupt the energies that hold their bodies together. The end result is every cut expands as the area around the wounds rapidly decays. When the decay reaches a certain level, the entire creature bursts like a rotting balloon.

"Yui"

This innocent female ninja is tall and has a thin build. Her slitted eyes are chocolate-colored and she has curly tangerine-colored hair worn in a businesslike style. Her outfits are flattering and include armored plates and her preferred weapon is a chain. She is skilled in break fall and torture, which is strange and disturbing considering her gentle nature. The special ability is she can fly under her own power.

The special ability of each clown is elasticity, the ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. Yui counters with mystic chain can lengthen and has barbs on every second link. This allows her to contain her opponents before she can destroy them with a large fireball from her mouth.

"Misaki."

This cruel female ninja is very tall and has a busty build. She has burn marks on her right arm, large black eyes and has curly, long, beige hair worn in a practical style. Her outfit includes a pair of goggles and she uses a graceful form of martial arts that emphasizes knee-strikes. Her preferred weapons are swords and she is skilled in interior decorating and juggling. Her special technique is she can change her tears, blood, and other body fluids into an explosive substance.

She coats the special edges of her swords with her own blood before slashing her opponents. She then triggers the fluid in the wounds with a single hand sign, tearing the clowns to pieces. She then throws a blood coated kunai into the chest of one clown that's high above. The kunai explodes into a million fragments of spirit-charged shrapnel that shreds the demon flesh and spirit.

"Where are the other two Jesters?"

"Hope is chasing them, Faith."

Faith Lehane was potential slayer from Boston. A young dark haired girl who came from a traumatic and abusive background, and ended up alone on the streets. In many time lines, she would have remained alone until she her watcher became her surrogate mother. This would lead to a darker path as Linda would be murdered by an ancient vampire named Kakistos and her only father figure would be the evil sorcerer pure demon wannabe Mayor Wilkins.

In this time line, Kakistos died in November of 1997, the first month after the Halloween Event.

Faith Lehane made friends with a Boston street girl called Hope. It was their unique names that started their friendship and their mutual pasts that bonded them. It was also Hope's idea to sneak into an upper class Halloween party using a couple of stolen costumes.

Hope didn't think anything would happen, because the original owners of the costumes had been called out of the city at the last minute. They hadn't had a chance to inform the party hosts that they wouldn't be able to make it and with Hope's blonde hair and Faith's dark hair, nobody could tell the difference at a distance.

Hope was very wrong about nothing happening. A surge of chaos magic changed her body at a genetic level, infusing her body with DNA of the bird-like alien Chozo and energy-draining alien parasites known as the Metroid. A surge of chaos magic that converted simple plastic and foam armor into a modular suit of armor created for a bounty hunter by the Chozo.

Hope's mind was also changed, absorbing a life time of memories and skills. Memories of being orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home world of K-2L, Memories of being raised on the planet Zebes by the Chozo, Memories fighting space pirates, Metroid, the X, and even her doppelganger, the SA-X.

One Jester appears from one of the roof tops near the alley, its entire body frozen solid and coated in ice. As it falls down towards the shinobi, a metal ball also shoots off the edge and smashes the ice statue into a billion fragments before landing in front of the red eyed woman. The sphere quickly forms as humanoid dressed in organic alien armor with a large cannon for one arm and a visor helmet.

The memories of Samus Aran, Metroid Hunter.

"Where is the other one, Hope?"

"I lost sight of it because of Ice Cubes' smoke and fire attack."

Faith Lehane's body change wasn't as extreme. Her body was matured into an athletic form with eyes of crimson, and she gained the ability to generate large amounts of physical and spiritual energy to combine into chakra.

Faith's mind on the other hand was filled with memories of a kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). She remembers graduating from the ninja academy at age nine and passing the Chunin (Journeyman Ninja) exam at age thirteen, becoming known for her skills with Genjutsu (illusion techniques). She remembers becoming a Jounin (Elite ninja) and taking command of Genin Team 8 consisting of the shy Hyuuga Hinata, bug-using Aburame Shino, and dog-partnered Inuzuka Kiba.

The last things Faith remembers of the Genjutsu Mistress' life is giving birth to her child, a child fathered by the late Asuma Sarutobi who died fighting the immortal Hidan, a member of the Akatsuki Organization and S-Class Nukenin (Missing Ninja) from Hidden Hot spring. It was that memory that nearly broke Faith Lehane, who now calls herself Faith Yuuhi because of the change.

The final Jester shoots from the shadows with his arms mutated into ten sword-like white blades glowing with demonic energy. The Jester slices and pierces Hope and Faith, but their very bloody remains dissolve into smoke.

The Jester turns to face a multi-cannon and a handful of glowing blue kunai. Hope, the reborn Samus Aran, and Faith, the reborn Kurenai Yuuhi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins - Electra's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a female scream and a teenage girl falls to ground. A young girl dressed in a dark frilly uniform with a long silver-and-white staff. As she hits the ground a pool of blood rapidly forms underneath her and a shining crystal forms in the air above the corpse. A burst of crimson light shatters the crystal and the girl's corpse dissolves into vanishing particles of light.

"Kennedy, another DMG?" says a purple-haired woman dressed in Gothic Lolita with a bone hair piece.

"You know any other monsters that release their souls in crystal form, Cirucci?" says a woman in red

"They're called heart crystals." says a magical girl with short blonde hair, "If we don't shatter them, then one of the dark mages could resurrect them stronger than before."

Kennedy was a "potential Slayers" - one of many girls who might become endowed with supernatural abilities, destined to battle evil creatures such as vampires and demons. She was a from a wealthy New York City family with a summer home in the Hamptons. A rich aggressive lesbian woman with a lot of potential who invited a few friends up to her room after a wealthy costume party.

When the Halloween event wave of chaos magic struck, she and her friends were transformed into different women of fiction, each one beyond human.

**"WORLD SHAKING!"**

The blonde turns and launches a massive sphere of gold-white energy. The sphere streaks towards its target flying juts above the ground before smashing another corrupted magical girl into a small building. The entire building collapses into burning rubble and dust, while two other magical girls leap away.

One blonde tomboy was transformed into Haruka Tenoh, known in her world as the Senshi of the Sky, Sailor Uranus. The chaos magic changed the outer planet Sailor Senshi's powers, granting her superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes, powers to match her love of racing and speed. As Sailor Uranus she could fire destructive spheres of energy that hovered above the ground, which caused people to mistake her powers for earth-based. Halloween enhanced her abilities granting her aerokinesis - ability to control and generate current of air and winds, which she also uses to enhance the cutting potential of her Zanpakuto-like Space Sword.

**"GRAN REY CERO!"**

A burst of red light explodes from the Gothic Lolita's palm and incinerates one of the air borne magical girls. The outline of a heart crystal can be scene flying out of the disintegrating form, before it too shatters into nothing.

"Why did you shout it out?" says Kennedy in red.

"Shoujo and Shonen Manga rules."

Kennedy's other friend with her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and a Japanese Gothic Lolita dress was transformed into Cirucci Thunderwitch, the 105th Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army (Privaron Espada ). A former Espada who lost her rank after being demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created arrancar, Cirucci's last memories is losing a fight to Uryu after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras, and the Exequias arriving and finishing her off.

The rude Arrancar with the hairpin mask fragment possesses the Zanpakuto Golondrina which in its sealed state, it takes the form of a whip with a yo-yo looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. With the Resurrección command kakkire (Rip Off) Cirucci regains her full power, causing her to sprout large wings with ten moon-shaped blades in place of feathers.

Kennedy spins and avoids blasts of light, and then rushes towards the black clad former defender of justice. She avoids several more high speed energy blasts, then spins by the magical girl slicing open the girl's flesh with her Sais.

Kennedy's change was almost as severe as her friend's hollow transformation. She was dressed tightly in red with a scarf and a bandanna. Dressed as Electra, a Greek ninja assassin who wields two bladed sai as her trademark weapon.

When the chaos magic transformed her body, it used Electra's connection to the primordial demon known only as The Beast to trigger the Slayer Potential. The end result was Electra's peak human strength, agility, speed, endurance, flexibility and reflexes were enhanced to the absolute limits of a Slayer.

The chaos magic also downloaded memories into the mind of the rich girl. Memories of being born in a Greek island on Athens near the Aegean Sea to Hugo Kostas Natchios and his wife Christina Natchios. Memories of her and her father, a Greek ambassador, being kidnapped by terrorists. An incident in which she killed a terrorist and her father was accidentally killed by the police. She remembers losing her faith and hope, and quitting Columbia and returning to China to study martial arts.

Kennedy then impales the magical girl on one of her Sais, lifting the girl off the house and stretching the back fabric. As the blood pool forms, Kennedy stares into the eyes of thirteen year old girl, which change back and forth between the gold-on-black eyes of an angry demon and the scared blue eyes of a dying child.

"I'm sorry." says Kennedy before releasing a pulse of spiritual energy threw her Sai causing the heart crystal to separate from the body. The crystal shines brightly, then vanishes. As the heart crystal fades away, the body and spilled blood dissolves into particles of magical energy.

Stick, a member of the benevolent organization called the Chaste, recognized the darkness in her soul and attempted to train her himself, but she ultimately sided with the Hand, a sect of mystical ninja, who trained her as an assassin. She later broke away from them and became an independent agent.

She remembers dying, impaled on her own Sai by assassin Bullseye and dying in the arms of her lover Matt Murdock, known as Daredevil. She remembers being resurrected cleansed of her darkness and then reabsorbing the darkness after killing her darker half which had a life of its own as Erynys.

The numerous spiritual attacks and resurrections has boosted her spiritual energy enough that she can now use her energy to enhance her physical abilities, accelerate her slayer healing, and infuse her weapons so they can damage hollows and extremely durable breeds of demon.

"Don't worry about it, Electra." says Cirucci Thunderwitch, Privaron Espada Arrancar, "I sensed the soul was unharmed. I could sense the crystal is actually the combined magical and spiritual energy given a physical form and forming a shell around the actual soul."

"Meaning??"

"When the crystal is shattered, the soul is reborn without its magic." says Cirucci, "It's the reason I didn't just devour it and take the magic."

"What about Queen Serenity's reincarnation spell?" asks Uranus who told the others about her history.

"My Guess is that each silver crystal is linked to the senshi crystals, preventing them from breaking during reincarnation and preserving memories. The reason you don't remember the silver millennium is that the spell was trying to preserve the crystals for over a thousand years."

"How do you know so much about souls?" asks Kennedy

"I'm very picky about what I eat."

Suddenly, a wave of demonic fire spreads threw the ground, merging with soil. The soil then shifts and boils, before forming a hundred one and half to two meter tall pillars of earth. The earth glowing with the inner fire takes humanoid shape, then shatters like clay shells to reveal monsters. The humanoid monsters are mostly female with lean bodies and odd features.

"Youma?" asks Sailor Uranus

" Youma. Droids. Deathbusters. Lemures. Phages." says Cirucci firing a shower of Bala (spiritual bullets) that shred a dozen youma, "Either way they die."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins - Group X**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the LA Ruins a group known to the locals as Group X is on the move. Their leaders include a woman with long white hair dressed in a dark version of Shinto Priestess garb, a beautiful Caucasian woman with long blonde hair dressed in a skimpy white outfit with a cape, and a beautiful woman with long golden hair dressed in a green fantasy outfit with Norse style gold jewelry.

Lilah Morgan was a lawyer working for the evil law firm Wolfram & Hart. She possessed exceptional knowledge of the law and the standard perpetuity clause in her contract granted her immortality through un-death, which can only be rescinded by the Senior Partners themselves.

On October 31, 1997, she was at the Wolfram & Hart Halloween party. Normally, Halloween is a quiet night for the supernatural, but a small group of rich clients decided it would fun to have their servants and real demons dress up. Some of them loved the irony of demons out of the worst Halloween movies dressing up in Halloween costumes to look normal and with their fortunes they could indulge.

Lilah managed to get out of dressing as vampire or demon, thanks to a Japanese business trip. On that trip she picked up dark version of a miko uniform with a black and dark burgundy hakama, a black kimono shirt, and black tabi. She also obtained a thin gold edged black haori, an evil version of the miko chihaya.

Kuro Miko (Dark Miko or Dark Priestess) are fictional, evil counterparts to traditional miko in Japanese fiction such as manga. They often serve renegade priests or actual demons. The kuro miko is often very versed at demonology and has a strong command of black magic, and wear a darker version of the traditional outfit, sometimes with a mask. Fictional to the world of normal people as Lilah was introduced to the Kuro Miko wife of her Japanese yakuza client, a man who had preferred the Western branch of Wolfram & Hart as opposed to Asia-Japan Branch.

When the chaos magic of Halloween world struck, her body was flooded with power and her hair grew into long locks of pure white. She also gained vast knowledge of black magic and demonology, not only from her own world, but the various worlds of the Halloween demons.

She now travels with her familiar, a part-youkai shadow dragon child resembling a squid-like creature with a winged spear-like head. The creature was created from a mystical weapon recovered from the ocean known as Ryushin no Yari (Spear of the Dragon God) and with its creation, a powerful psychic link formed with Lilah. The creatures are born in the sea and live in the sky, devouring humans until they bond with their chosen. In young children, the psionic power can cause violent reactions, but the dark mind of a Kuro Miko grows far stronger. It's ironic that Lilah had recently purchased the spear from a demon because he thought it was weak.

Lilah has learned that Ryushimaru (Dragon Death Circle) will eventually merge with her body to create a Virgin Princess, one of goddesses of the Shadow Dragons. It doesn't matter to Lilah because Ryushimaru's link has replaced her contract with Wolfram & Hart and she finds the growing power highly addictive and unavoidable.

"Are we there yet?" comes a voice from the group.

"This is why I don't like children or teenagers." says Lilah

The two clients that were with her stayed with her after Halloween and their own transformations.

The first client is Lina Kristine Nilsen, a Norwegian human woman with long blonde hair and a passion for illegal hunting who was transformed into Asgardian Amora, known as Enchantress.

They share very similar histories which allowed there complete merger. Amora began learning magic as an apprentice of Karnilla, Queen of the Norns but was eventually banished. Lina learned magic from the head of Norse Coven, but was banished for consorting with Wolfram & Hart. Both Amora and Lina continued learning magic on her own, notably by seducing others well versed in magic and learning their secrets. In time, Amora became one of the more powerful magic-wielders in Asgard, with her magical arsenal focused on (but not limited to) charming and mind-controlling people. Lina developed similar mind control abilities which she used to amass a fortune, enough money in the European organizations to buy several third world countries.

The fusion granted Lina the superhuman longevity, strength, stamina and durability of an Asgardian - a fictional race of gods in the Marvel Comics universe were worshiped about a millennium ago by the Norsemen of Scandinavia and various Germanic tribes, but they no longer have, or seek to have, any worshipers on Earth. The combined magical power of Amora and Lina was also increased by chaos magic absorbed into her body by her innate Asgardian capacity.

"I never thought I would be a co-leader of group of super-powered youth." says Enchantress, "Then again I never thought I would end up on a world mutated by chaos magic."

"Do you sense that?" asks Lilah, her eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

"High amounts of spiritual pressure." replies the Enchantress, "A group of shinigami just appeared in the city. It could be our way out of the ruins."

The other client is Emily Grace, who was born (pre-Halloween) in Boston, Massachusetts to a very wealthy family with a long history with Wolfram and Hart. Her cold, ruthless, and domineering father sacrificed Emily's mother and siblings to demonic dark forces to ensure her and her brother would be smarter, stronger, and more attractive. When Emily was older, she arranged the death of her father and brother, taking complete control over the fortunes and establishing a corporate empire.

The Halloween Event transformed this ice queen born of hellfire into White Queen of the Hellfire Club Emma Frost. A mutant psion capable of accessing enormous telepathic abilities and possessing the ability to transform into an indestructible diamond form. A woman with memories of another abusive father figure, who she rejected when he betrayed her trust and committed her brother to a mental institution. The death of her lover Troy and using her powers to stop a conspiracy. Working as the White Queen of mutant supremist Hellfire Club and then training a new generation after the death of her Hellions at the hands of Trevor Fitzroy. She remembers the death of the mutant country of Genosha and leading part of the X-Men.

The two genius intellects, both with superb businesswoman skills and college degrees in business administration merged completely into a slightly lighter persona. It is the new Emma Frost is not only one of three group leaders, but the teacher of the roaming group of super-powered post-humans.

"We have company!" yells Emma, with one hand to her forehead.

The post-humans of their group include mutants, mutates, meta-humans, gen-actives, and those possessing kekkei genkai. They are humans who are more evolved than normal "homo sapiens" and possess superhuman abilities. Their opponents are Freaks - evil malformed mutants such as nuclear spawned monsters, evil marvel mutants, and other mutated creatures.

In the Wildstorm Universe, one of the sources of superhuman powers is the Gen-factor. The Gen-factor was discovered by Dr. Simon Tsung, who found it in the body of young Ethan McCain, a reincarnation of the extra dimensional hero, Sigma. Tsung worked for Project: Genesis, a project run by International Operations for national defense purposes, but Tsung left when he found out that I.O.-leader Miles Craven had his own plans for the use of the Gen-factor. Tsung's work was continued by his protege Gabriel Newman and after many failures; the first truly successful application of the Gen-factor was the exposure of Team 7 to the substance.

The people with the group are the children of Team Seven, who were secretly fed drugs designed to activate latent Gen-Active abilities by I.O. years later. The independent former branch of the CIA wanted to use them as weapons, but they escaped and became a superhero team Gen13.

The first is a beautiful athletic women standing six foot four with green eyes and shoulder length orange-red hair. She's dressed in a leg-less green-and-blue body suit with weighted fingerless gloves and boots. Her name is Caitlin Fairchild and her gen-factor caused her mass to increase and her muscle density to grow exponentially. This gave her incredible strength and durability as well as increased stamina and agility. The chaos magic from the Halloween event boosted her superhuman strength, agility, speed, and endurance to greater levels

Caitlin uses that strength to punch straight threw the head of one giant grey-skinned muscular mutant. She then throws the corpse towards another mutant with enough force to smash both Freaks into a building. The force is so great the concrete and bones completely shatter.

The second is Roxanne "Freefall" Spaulding. She stands five foot six with brown eyes and chin-length black hair with a dyed purple streak. She's dressed like a typical teenager with a black leather jacket. Freefall's special ability is Gravitikinesis - the ability to manipulate gravity to various effects. She can nullify gravity beneath her allowing her or others to levitate. She can also increase the gravity around a specific area inflicting damage or just making it impossible for an enemy to move. The chaos magic enhanced her powers allowing her to fly under her own power and increase the kinetic energy of any thrown weapon.

Freefall uses her power to grab one large, green-skinned freak midair, and smashes them into the ground with a hundred times their normal weigh. The impact is enough to rupture organs and shatter bones, a very large splat.

The third is Percival Edmund "Grunge" Chang. He's an all American slacker standing five foot three with a muscular build and short wild brown hair. He's only dressed in a pair of pants with thick belts. Grunge's special ability is Molecular Absorption, the ability to molecularly bond with anything he comes in contact with. Once he bonds with an object he takes on its physical characteristics. For example, if he bonds with steel he gains increased strength and durability. The chaos magic granted him a secondary ability, psychometry, the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it.

He grabs a steel I-beam, then turns six yellow-skinned Freaks into shish-kabob. As the six creatures die, their bodies dissolve into boiling yellow and white ooze. He then swings around and punches the jaw off another freak with a body made of solid bone.

The fourth member of Gen13 in the group is Sarah Rainmaker. She's a five foot eleven Native American woman with brown eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a body suit with lace-up boots and hi-tech bracers known as amplibands. Rainmaker's special ability is Atmokinesis (Weather Control) which allows her to control the elemental forces of nature that are Air and Water, giving her the abilities to fly by creating vertical gusts of wind, project lightning, create tidal waves of water and invoke precipitation. The chaos magic enhanced her powers to match Ororo Monroe, the mutant known as Storm.

The lightning she releases burns through several unique Freaks. These ones have poisonous spines, radioactive hides, acidic slime, or other features that make touching them extremely dangerous. Her lightning burns through flesh and chars bones, overloads nerves and cooks internal organs. Finally, the light show ends and the creatures fall to the ground dead.

The next two members of the group are from Gen13's rivals DV8, a group that remained in the custody of IO and were brainwashed to serve as soldiers until they broke free.

The first member of DV8 is Rachel Goldman, codenamed Sublime. She stands six foot two with blue eyes, long blond hair done in a Japanese style, and marking such as "28" tattoo on one arm, three lines on the other and a red spiral across her abdomen. She's currently dressed in stripper-style uniform with blue lipstick. Sublime's special ability is density manipulation. Sublime can turn parts or all of her body completely intangible or as hard as diamond. The chaos magic enhanced her abilities so she can air walk while intangible and her diamond form is virtually indestructible.

A fact that she uses with Emma's own diamond form to splatter the guts of several large Freaks. Emma can't use her telepathy since the mutated brains of the Freaks are pure instinct, pain, and raw hatred. Most telepaths are reluctant killers, because they can sense there opponent's thoughts and feelings. The death of a Freak feels like a mercy killing to the ones that can sense it.

The other member of DV8 is Gem Antonelli, codenamed Copycat. She's five foot ten with green eyes and straight shoulder-length red hair. She dressed in tight red pants, a red top, red boots and long red gloves. Copycat has the special ability of Neuro-Domination, the ability to temporarily take control of others bodies by making contact or being within proximity to them. She has to mimic the actions she wants her victim to perform (like shooting with an imaginary gun if her victim is supposed to shoot with a gun).

Copycat takes control of the largest Freak. It stands over three meters (ten feet) tall with an extremely muscular body covered in a thick grey hide, blood red eyes, and no hair. It has white bone claws, sharp fangs, and bony knee and elbow protrusions. It also has the most advanced brain, with the intelligence of a brain-damaged monkey as opposed to dogs and lizards like the others. Copycat then has the massive creature stomp and crush over a dozen smaller Freaks.

After the Gen actives comes the woman with a Kekkei Genkai (Advance Bloodline Limit). She came from the world of shinobi and is actually a distaff version of Kimimaro Kaguya, member of Orochimaru's elite and final master of Shikotsumyaku (dead bone pulse) - a bloodline that allows the user to manipulate his bones into weapons. Kimi Kaguya is a beautiful woman standing five foot five with Light green, pale skin, and shoulder-length white hair. Her male counterpart fell in to the bishounen catagory, but compared to the female version he looks like a troll.

The loose Japanese robes she wears would cause men back in her world to die from nosebleeds. The chaos magic resurrected her free of the disease that killed her and enhanced her bloodline so she can absorb minerals from the earth instead of relying on her own body's resources to create hardened bone. She can also affect the bones of other creatures causing them to shatter as if as brittle as glass.

Kimi uses her bone swords to slice half a dozen Freaks into small pieces and uses her "Brittle Bone" power on those with tough hides. They are still near impossible to cut, but the average kick can crush them like a tube of toothpaste, now that they lack bones and their muscles are tenderized by bone fragments. Kimi then forms a large bone spear from his right arm and impales the giant invisible Freak that tried to attack her from behind.

The next member of the group is a beautiful woman standing five foot four with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. She's dressed in dark blue dress with a "4" over her left breast. She also wears hi-tech boots and gloves with a long cape. A woman who put on two costumes for something original was transformed into Valeria Richards is the second child of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, two members of the cosmic-irradiated superhero team Fantastic Four.

Conceived in the Negative Zone, when the unborn infant approached term she began to emit bursts of deadly radiation that threatened both mother and child. Despite bringing in fellow scientists and radiation experts Bruce Banner, Michael Morbius, Walter Langkowski, and Otto Octavius, Reed Richards was unable to save his daughter, who appeared to be stillborn.

Franklin Richards, the couple's first child, felt a deep loss over the sister he would have had; unconsciously guided by Omniversal Guardian Roma, he secretly used his vast psionic powers to travel back in time and save his sister, taking her from her native reality (Earth-616) and sending her "someplace else" - an alternate future where she was raised by another Invisible Woman who had married a heroic Doctor Doom after the death of her first husband.

Through a series of cosmic threats, Valerie ended up on Earth-616 and after a cosmic evil Abraxas Valeria reverted to an unborn child within Sue's womb. This one appeared to have no powers at birth, but was later proven to possess intellect and invisible force field abilities.

The new Valeria Richards possesses genius-level intelligence, superhuman strength and durability. She possesses the special superhuman ability of force field generation, the ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. These barriers can render the user unseen to the naked eye in other words Invisibility. The chaos has also allowed her to slowly develop her biological father's Elasticity, the ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine

She uses her force field ability to create an energy bubble around a large group. Normally, force fields are defensive powers, but if the bubble is air tight the victims inside die of asphyxiation. One surviving monster with mottled dark purple flesh and black spines manages to break the bubble, only to have its face caved in by Valeria's punch and an elbow blow spins the head enough to snap the spine. As the body falls Valeria Richards's fire a small force field like a cannonball through the creature's chest, preventing any chance of regeneration.

The last of the group is an original character. She stands just over five foot with black eyes, white skin, and shoulder-length black hair. She also has a black diamond marking over her right eye and she's dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket, tight black pants, and black boots. The yellow "X" inside a circle on her buckle marks her as a mutant and her codename is Cascade.

Cascade was a typical street artist who got invited to a rich friend's costume party. She was transformed into a mutant with two powers - Teleportation and Duplication.

Teleportation - The ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between by moving through other space-time dimensions. The distance traveled in that dimension is multiplied in the real world by up to one hundred eight times. Meaning traveling one meter in that dimension can become over a hundred meters in the real world. She can stay in the other realm for a maximum one hundred eight seconds before she's forced back into normal reality. She also has to wait between jumps.

Duplication - The ability to create physical duplicates of oneself. She can create physical duplicates of herself and using her teleportation ability, she makes them appear long distance from herself.

She uses the two powers to make a dozen copies in different places and bounce the smaller Freaks between them. The small freaks are kicked, punched, and each pulverized into a hundred pieces. The smaller Freaks are more than a match for an average non-powered human, but not a hundred using them as ping pong balls. The last Freak is only two and half feet tall and hits the concrete wall hard enough to create a seven and half foot wide crater. What's left of the freak's mangled form falls to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Report**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of the burnt wasteland a motorcycle transforms into a humanoid robot. An Cybertronian Autobot known as Combiner Hunter Garland

An evil giant robot falls to the ground, smoke trailing from its gray face as the light of its optics fade Garland's rifle smokes from shot he fired threw the robot's laser core. The laser core is another name for the original spark chambers and when one is pierced the spark is extinguished. The death of a cybertronian causes the body to release its energon stores and turns the metal a lifeless gray.

Around Harland are the remains of the Machine Ranger Brigade, a cross between giant robot series and a super sentai series. The twisted remains of Stag J, Gundam Undead, Psi Gundam, Cosmo Gundam, and Typhoon Gundam lie in scattered pieces.

In their native reality, upon the death of his evil aunt, the leader of MRB inherited a Gundam called Trickster that resembles a fox, hidden in an unknown base. The unexpected return of the hero's vicious grandmother complicates matters. When Ken awoke in Halloween world, he reformed the team with other Gundam pilots, but against a herald of World Devourer Unicorn they all died.

Pre-Halloween, a young man took extra large stickers from a Halloween shop and put them on the sides of his old car for Halloween. He was assigned to drive a group of trick or treaters around and thought marking his car with the Autobot symbol from the Eighties animated series was a fun idea. The Halloween magic destroyed the man's physical form and transformed his human soul into a spark, a cybertronian soul coming from there god Primus. The spark merged with the car to create a transformer that lasted six years.

Six years ago, his automobile-based body and several of his living machine friends were destroyed by the Decepticon Combiner Devastator. Seconds before his spark could go offline, he managed to transfer his spark into a prototype transformable maneuver slave. The GR-00X-1 is a copy of a prototype was manufactured by Megazone 23 Military. The copy was manufactured by Machina Military for a person who was transformed into the pilot during Halloween.

The new motorcycle Autobot named himself Garland and hunted down the combiners killing Bruticus, Menasor, and Devastator. Combiners are Transformers that can link up into a giant gestalt robot possessing far greater power than the smaller, individual robots. Brucus was composed of army machines Onslaught, Brawl, Blast Off, and Swindle, with the helicopter Vortex accidentally destroyed by the red sky. Menasor was composed of the stunt cars Motormaster (leader), Drag Strip, Dead End, Wildrider, and Breakdown. Devastator was composed of construction machines Scrapper (Leader), Hook, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger. So in total, Garland extinguished the sparks of fifteen Decepticons.

"This is Garland Reporting. During a battle with Nemesis Prime and Starscream, Starscream's body was completely destroyed and tried to possess Nemesis Prime. Starscream was tortured by Nemesis' Unicron-manipulated mind, but he did manage to distract Nemesis enough to be killed by myself."

Suddenly, an alarm sounds.

"Decepticon and Dark Army detected. I'm retreating to sector delta."

Garland transforms into his large motorcycle form and speeds off.

Twenty minutes later, the black-and-grey corpse of Nemesis Prime begins to glow with black light. Its shattered chest plates explode into tiny fragments revealing a black sphere in an oval housing. The Dead Matrix, a corrupted evil version of Autobot Matrix of Leadership containing the essence of dark god Unicorn instead of a fragment of the god of light Primus. It was created so that if exposed to Primus it could kill him or resurrect Unicorn if he was destroyed.

The Dead Matrix infused with Unicorn's essence consumes Starscream's mutant near-indestructible spark. The mutant nature purges Unicron's soul from the Dead Matrix leaving behind a concentration of raw unicron power. The Dead Matrix transforms into a new form, a form that was once wiped out by a time paradox, the Matrix of Conquest.

As the rest of Nemesis Prime's body shatters into fragments and is blown away, as the energy being released from the new Matrix of Conquest increases over and over.

A black metal hand pushes threw the energy and howling wind and grabs the Matrix. As his fingers make contact, a glow spreads across the Decepticon's body and a sphere of destruction explodes from his spark, destroying everything for over a mile except the changing warrior of darkness.

_**"I am...Megatron!' **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**House of Dolls- Faith's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith's group of ninja has arrived at one of the strangest colonies in the world, a single house known as the House of Dolls. It's a massive Victorian style building at the edge of a feral park.

A blind Doll-maker who lost his sight at a young age gained the power of psychometry, one so powerful he could read any book and remember all the pictures with a touch. It gave him the chance to read all the books he wanted to since childhood.

When the Doll-maker came in contact with the Book of the Written, a magic text containing all pre-Halloween written works from modern novels to rare technical manuals, from ancient scrolls to the diaries and journals of the living, he gained a fragment of omniscience. Reaching the limits of his mortal life, he allowed himself to ascend to higher plane.

As he ascended he copied his accumulated knowledge and gave it to his hundreds of hand-made dolls, granting them life and fully sentient intelligence. The collection of dolls created a colony inside the Doll maker's house. A colony to which the dolls bring other dolls such as Expensive Victorian dolls, Hopi Kachina Dolls, and Hinamatsuri (Girls' Day) Dolls owned by the female Japanese characters into the House and grant them life of their own. They even include mannequins for larger tasks and travel, and Action and Fashion Dolls for teamwork.

"I heard of this place." says Faith, "It's hard to believe that small colonies survived inside Los Angeles. Especially, since more than two thirds of the ruins are like Atlantis."

"They are gathering resources until they can move." says Hope, "Eventually, an explorer from another colony will find them and bring them to a larger colony, either Sunnydale or Magia."

"Greetings"

The five ninja and one metroid hunter turn to see two men.

One man wears a trench coat, boots, and black gloves. The only strange thing about him is a near featureless silver head.

The other man is a life-size green plastic army man. He looks like a modern soldier, fresh from a war, but everything from his skin and eyes to his clothing to his gear is made of dark green plastic

"My name is Andre Toulon, but most people know me as Decapitron." says Decapitron, removing his head to prove the point, before putting it back in its place."My friend is Mr. Army. Why have you come to the House of Dolls?"

"We just fought a bunch of killer clowns and we were hoping to get some rest before we get out of LA."

"I will need to discuss this with the girls, but I believe we can help you." says Decapitron, his head morphing into a grey-haired man with a beard. "I noticed you have a Boston accent. Why are you in the LA ruins instead of The Eastern Nine Alliance?"

"There was a meeting of the Ninja Council in Nihon. The Ninja Council is an alliance of the various ninja villages and clans within the colonies. There was an attack by the Dark Army's own ninja forces and we were forced to retreat, but we ended up going through the wrong gate and landed in California. We tried to make it to Sunnydale, but ended up in LA because of another Dark Army attack."

Decapitron merely nods, then leads the others inside the massive building. As he does, he tells the group about the many unique individuals and families in the Doll House.

Mr. Army is an army soldier composed of green plastic that he can manipulate into various working weapons including rifles, machine guns, submachine guns, sniper rifles, pistols, grenades, flame throwers, and bazookas. The soldier's power is limited to his mass, which can be increased by absorbing more plastic.

Mr. Tin is a human size statue made from tin and lead with a British Victoria Cross. He's the result of hundreds of smaller soldiers fusing together around a tin heart. He able to shape-shift his inorganic body and change his composition to various alloys such as soldier, bronze, and gunmetal. One leg is different because he has the heart of the one-legged Steadfast Tin Soldier.

His wife is the Paper Dancer. A beautiful humanoid dancer composed of paper with extreme agility and vast intelligence because she contains a single page from the Book of the Written. The mystical page also made her papers immune to fire, water, and other forms of destruction.

There is the Nutcracker Family, Peter and Marie Drosselmeyer. They are human, but the man was once a nutcracker doll and his wife a ballerina. They are the ones that travel to other colonies and interact with the other humanoids.

The Colony is lead by Father's Favorite and the Rozen Maidens. The Rozen Maidens are living dolls created by a single man and are unique in having a human adviser named Jun Sakurada. All the dolls may be young, but the power of Father's Gift has granted them genius-level intellect.

The Doll House's Mad Scientist is another version of Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori is former shinobi of Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand). He is a man obsessed with his art of puppetry. So obsessed that he even converted his entire body into a living puppet. His girlfriend is Pinocchia, a very human female Pinocchio crafted from special wood by another crafter as gift. She's a perfect match for Akasuna no Sasori and unlike others will never fall in love with the hero and betray him.

The Colony has a Guardian named Talos, a massive winged giant made of magic-enhanced bronze with indestructible shin guards designed to protect the vital plug in one of his skins. Talos was once a Greek Archaeologist, but was transformed to a being of immense strength and will to protect.

The Colony's police are human size versions of the puppets created by Puppet master Andre Toulon. Andre Toulon discovered the secrets of animation during world war two and used it to create special puppets based on special people. Halloween's chaos magic transformed eight people into human-size puppets with enhanced physical and mental abilities with the additional powers of regenerative healing and the ability to express emotions. They can even adjust the hardness of their skin shifting from solid to flesh and back.

Before he became a puppet, Pinhead was a man named Herman Strauss, a truck driver who secretly gave food to the Jewish ghettos. Blade was a Nazi scientist Dr. Hess forced by the Nazis to create a drug capable of animating objects. Leech Woman was Ilsa Toulon, Andre's late wife who was murdered by Nazis. Jester was a book-keeper named Hans Seiderman who the Toulons liked for his love of jokes and who was shot by the Nazis. Tunneler was Joseph Sebastion, an American Soldier who was captured and forced to work in the salt mines by the Nazis. Six Shooters and Torch don't remember their human lives.

The leader of the Puppets is Decapitron, Andre Toulon reborn a puppet with interchangeable heads and the ability to project illusions and the ability to manipulate electrical fields. He has used those two powers to destroy the Demon Lord Sutek, the first villain he fought in the new world.

Toulon Puppet Police live with a group of humans, puppet master Rick Myers and his wife Suzie, and Andre's descendants Robert Toulon, Alexandra Toulon, and Robert's girlfriend Sgt. Jessica Russell

The Puppet House even has a town idiot in the form of Toy Story's Buzz Lightyear. A buffoon who spends most of his days taking about alien worlds and moving like a klutz.

The Puppet House has even had criminals such as Chucky from Child's Play; Major Chip Hazard and Commando Elite from Small Soldiers; Barney the Dinosaur; Tan Soldier with Grey and Blue, and a few others. All which have either been completely destroyed or sealed away in an inanimate state.

Suddenly, there is the sound of demented laughter. More than a hundred voices laughing with insanity and blood lust. The ninjas, puppets, and metroid hunter turn to see killer clowns and Evil Jesters on the rooftops of other buildings and moving through the old trees of the park. There must be over a thousand monsters laughing and grinning at the heroes.

On the top of the center building is the leader. An Arrancar dressed in a white jacket with frilly sleeves, white gloves, and a white cap 'n bells (Jester hat) with white bone bells. The hole is located in juts below his neck, exposed by the wide collar. He has a white face with black tear-like markings under his green eyes and black lipstick going from ear to ear. The remains of his hollow mask is an eye mask with a pointed nose like that of Cyrano de Bergerac (or a humanoid tengu)

The shinobi and metroid hunter take stances. They are joined by Toulon and his puppets, Mr. Army, Mr. Tin, Talos, and Sasori of all people. They now face a very powerful enemy, Arrancar Números Trece Bufón (Number 13 Jester).

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko Colony - Electra's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Electra, Cirucci, and Haruka have managed to destroy the collection of youma that attacked them and have made their way to an underground colony on one of the island fragments of LA. The small colony is the Feline Village containing furries and animal-themed costume wearers and their children. The Feline Village is not entirely cat girls, but is dominated by them and protected by the Temples of Bastet and Red Queen Sekmet.

This is the result of one corporate CEO ordering all of his employees to wear Nekomimi (cat ears) in order to make his young daughter happy for Halloween, since it was too dangerous to go trick or treating. The employees didn't protest much for several reasons. One, the CEO is the Boss and what the Boss says goes. Two, the girl was a sweetheart and making her cry would have made the entire building feeling like heels. Three, it wasn't like an entire bulky costume, it was set of cat ears on a headband and the business outside the building was conducted by computer.

The colony itself is loaded with characters ranging from simple girls with cat ears and tails to named characters. There is a large colony of C'tarl-C'tarl, a race of gluttonous adrenaline-filled cat-people with insane invulnerability levels lead by Aisha ClanClan. Female youkai and darkstalkers lead by catgirl dancer/ fighter Felicia. Mithra, the race of cat-like humanoids from the video game Final Fantasy XI, lead by their Queen, a group of Thunderans lead by Lion-O, and magical girl Ichigo Momomiya and her Mew Mew Team. There are also versions of Blackcat (Felicia Hardy) - one super-soldier and one cybernetic, Catwoman (Selina Kyle) - and Tigra (Greer Grant) - one magic-enhanced and the other an athlete who underwent genetic treatments that went out of control.

Electra, Cirucci, and Haruka were able to get rest at the colony and the only problems have been an annoying Nazi catboy, Junior Warrant Officer Schrödinger, and violent androids Anna Puma and Uni Puma

**"Howl Protection!"**

**"Sensor Shifting Flare!"**

**"Target Ward!"**

**"Tomb Fighter!"**

**"Phantasm Corruption!"**

**"Magic Cremator!"**

Currently, they are watching The Sacred Field, a martial arts/magical arts tournament set up for the inhabitants to hone their skills without having to constantly face unpredictable Halloween horrors.

"Next Matches in Five Minutes, nya," said the announcer's voice. The video screen shows nine photos with the name of each one underneath.

JUTURNA

This contemplative catgirl has slanted, blue eyes. She has short, straight, gray hair worn in an informal style. Her fur is gray with white spots on her forearms and forelegs. She has a graceful build. Her ears are wide-set, and her tail is long, bushy and carried straight. Her fashion preferences are best described as "film noir detective." There is a strange aura about her.

NAENIA

This spiritual catgirl has narrow, purple eyes. She has waist-length, luxurious, straight purple hair with a white streak in it, worn in a businesslike style. Her skin is white, and she has purple fur with white patches on her ears and tail. She has a lithe figure. Her tail is short, thin and carried with a curve. She usually wears a complex, exotic outfit that resembles some queen of legend. She fairly radiates boredom.

EIRENE

This lazy catgirl has round, brown eyes. She has waist-length, straight, white hair worn in an unkempt style. Her skin is cream-colored, and she has white fur with yellow ends on her ears and tail. She has a leggy build. Her tail is short, brush-like and carried with a curve. Her fashion preferences are best described as "it was clean so I put it on."

ADELA

This seductive catgirl has slitted, blue eyes. She has short, curly purple hair with a blue streak in it, worn in an alluring style. Her fur is purple with blue streaks on her torso. She has an athletic figure. Her ears are alert and wide-set, and her tail is thin and carried straight. She usually wears something made of leather straps and not much else.

DESTINEE

This energetic catgirl has half-closed, brown eyes. She has long, wavy, blue hair worn in a complex style. Her fur is blue. She has an hourglass figure. Her ears are wide-set, and her tail is long, thick and carried straight. She usually wears cutoff jeans and little else.

CHRYSES

This witty catguy has wide, gray eyes. He has long, straight yellow and green hair, worn in a precise style. His skin is white, with yellow fur on his ears and tail. He has an angular build. His ears are alert and close-set, and his tail is bushy and carried straight. His fashion preferences are best described as "fantasy king." Sometimes, he seems to know when things are about to happen.

BALA

This energetic catguy has large, green eyes. He has neck-length, fine, straight, yellow hair worn in a complex style. His skin is china-white, and he has yellow fur with red spots on his ears and tail. He has a boyish build. His tufted ears are perky and close-set, and his tail is tapering and carried with a curve. His fashion preferences are best described as "it's close enough to not being nude." It's hard for him to sit still for long periods of time.

SIEGFRIED

This wise gentleman has hooded eyes the color of ripe plums. His fine, wavy, bone-white hair is neck-length and is worn in a carefully-crafted style. He has a lean build. His skin is china-white. He has a small nose. His wardrobe is artistic.

MAO LIN

This girl puts you in mind of a playful kitten. She has narrow eyes the color of bleached bone. Her fine, straight, soot-black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a turtle's shell. She has an angular build. Her skin is white. She has wide feet. Her wardrobe is flattering, with a lot of green.

"I can't believe I'm watching a catgirl fight." says Electra

"Haruka, you're drooling." says Cirucci

"At least it's better than those Tiger Women and Fox Women fights." says Haruka, hiding her blush, "They all drain energy. It upsets my senshi senses."

Suddenly, the three shiver and then fifty percent of the crowd does.

"Did you sense that?" asks Haruka.

"I think half the bloody colony felt that!" says Electra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Feline Village, a group of warriors have arrived surrounded by dark magic. There symbol is an eight-pointed star composed of undulating (flame) blades, covered by a fanged skull, the symbol of the dark army.

They resemble young girls in frilly uniforms that have either been bleached white or turned pitch black. There large eyes, which were once filled with hope, romance, and courage are now dark. Changed from their normal human colors to gold-on-black eyes filled with unnatural hatred.

The leader of the Dark Magical Girls is an Arrancar. She stands a hundred fifty centimeters tall (four foot eleven) with blue eyes, white skin, and long golden hair tied in a bizarre twin ponytail style. Her white outfit resembles a tight dress rather than the normal uniforms of Aizen's army with the hollow hole in the center of her chest surrounded by crystal fragments. The remains of her hollow mask consists of a single crescent-shaped fragment on her forehead

Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), The Arrancar of the Dark Moon and Tenth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army has arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins - Group X**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of post-humans lead by Lilah Morgan, Emma Frost, and Enchantress are now fighting more "Freaks" Mutants and several large Hollows. The battle is not as easy as the previous one since only Lilah's spiritually charged arrows and Kimi's chakra charged bones are able to affect the Hollows with any form of efficiency.

Emma is the first to notice that the new monsters are marked with seals, the same type of Juinjutsu (cursed seal technique) used by the Dark Council. The purpose of the seal becomes clear, as they glow red when the mutant dies. As the human-like soul rises from the corpse with the broken Chain of Fate in the center of the chest, the seals release a red pulse of energy that causes the chain to glow. A chain that should take time to decay, even if the person is evil, instantly shatters into nothing leaving a hole in the spirit's body. This cause the spirit to explode into spiritual particles and reform in a dark malformed shape with a white bone mask, a Hollow.

With every Freak kill, the number of Hollows increases.

Suddenly, there is a screeching sound and a sound wave/air pressure based attack sends a dozen Freaks flying. The post humans turn to see who their back up is and see a giant anthropomorphic bat. At first they think it's a chiropteran - a species of hematophagous bat-like creatures that live by feeding on human blood, but the more educated of the group notice it resembles a flying fox fruit bat and was long white-blond hair.

The bat is joined by two women.

One woman of Asian descent stands five foot five, a hundred fifteen pounds with green eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a skin tight black costume with the yellow outline of a bat on the chest, numerous utility belts filled with lethal weaponry, black gloves and boots, and a long weighted cape. She's currently using a sword to kill Freaks, using a strange technique to drain the life energy from those she injuries leaving there husks to either rot or be devoured by the cannibalistic Freaks.

The daughter of David Cain and Sandra Wu-San (Lady Shiva), Cassandra Cain was conceived and trained from birth with the intention of creating the perfect bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins. After many unsuccessful attempts to train children from birth in martial arts to make them inculcate it like a native language, David Cain, then a member of Ra's League of Assassins, decided the right genes were necessary to create this "One Who Is All".

Trained by her father to be the ultimate weapon, Cassandra was not taught to speak. Instead, the parts of her brain normally used for speech were trained so she could read other people's movements and body language and predict, with uncanny accuracy, their next move. This also caused her brain to develop learning functions different from most, a form of dyslexia that hampered her ability to read and write. When she was 8 years old, Cain decided his experiment had progressed far enough for him to test Cassandra's abilities in the real world, but the killing of a man by Cassandra's own hand had a "detrimental" effect. In addition to scarring her emotionally, she realized murder, like her father's profession, was wrong, and she ran away from her father.

In time she saved Gotham Commissioner Gordon's life from her assassin father, and was given the Batgirl costume with the approval of both Batman and Oracle. There was stress between her adopted father Batman and her biological father David Cain. Also, after a run-away psychic altered her mind so that she could understand words, she was forced to be retrained by her mother Lady Shiva, promising to fight her to the death. In the end with her father safely behind bars and no battle-to-the-death with Shiva to train for Cassandra focused on her crime fighting career, but this changed again only a year later, when she gained partial control over the League of Assassins under the merc Deathstroke's control.

The other woman standing next to Cassandra has one blue eye, a black eye patch, and long snow white hair. She's dressed in a dark blue and red outfit (costume) with the torn remains of a mask around her neck. She uses two katanas to slice several Freaks in small bloody pieces

Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, met Lillian Worth on a search-and-rescue mission a few years after his divorce from Adeline Kane. His mission was to make sure that she escaped war-torn Cambodia safely. After an intermittent love affair with Wilson, Worth gave birth to a daughter whom she named Rose. Believing it to be in the child's best interest, Worth kept Rose a secret from Wilson. Worth eventually settled down at a brothel in New York City, and during a time when Deathstroke was injured and a fugitive from the law, Worth took him in and nursed his wounds. Deathstroke's butler Wintergreen discovered 14-year-old Rose and suspected that she was Deathstroke's daughter.

Deathstroke's half-brother Wade DeFarge, using the name Ravager, later killed Deathstroke's friends and family. He kidnapped Rose and she learned the truth. It wouldn't be until years later that Rose Wilson would become the second Ravager by her father's manipulations.

There are other versions of Ravager and Cassandra Cain in the world, but these three come from a unique world.

Hunting Deathstroke the Terminator (Slade Wilson) and David Cain, Cassandra and Ravager encountered the League of Assassins and the demon-possessed Damian al Ghul. Damian was possessed due to a curse placed on his maternal grandfather Ra's al Ghul, transforming the son of Batman into an amoral devil. Damian captured, brainwashed, and experimented on Cassandra and Ravager. He also experimented on Rebecca, the latent mutant daughter of Robert Kirkland "Kirk" Langstrom and his wife Francine Langstrom.

Decades passed inside the special environment, while hours passed in the real world. They escaped when Cassandra's special abilities finally awoke and drained Damian to a lifeless withered husk

Cassandra Cain was altered by Slade's Serum granting enhanced physical and mental attributes, combined with a powerful healing factor. This allows her to not only ignore injuries, but still be able to fight at peak efficiency. The experiments by the League of Assassins also granted her a form of Psychic vampirism, which is why she now wears Asetianism symbols. She can now drain living creatures of life energy and use it to either boost her own regenerative abilities and stamina, or use it to heal others.

Ravager (Rose Wilson) possesses chemically augmented strength, speed, stamina, agility and intelligence like her father. The experiments of the League only enhanced those abilities further and reduced any sense of guilt or inhibition.

The third of the group Lady Bat (Rebecca Francine Langstrom) was granted a more powerful, controlled version of her father's Man-Bat transformation. While the Man-Bat was an experiment to cure deafness, the Lady Bat was designed to be an assassin with the powers of flight, echolocation, enhanced sight and hearing, increased strength, and shape shifting.

There is a second screech and another sound attack sends Freaks flying. The head of one extremely large Freak explodes from the sound attack.

The hidden fourth member and true source of the sound attacks is another version of Dinah Laurel Lance, known as DC comics heroine Black Canary. In her world, Dominators discovered that some humans had a "biological variant" he called the meta-gene. In another colony, another version of Dinah Lance married Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) and is a mother of five, something made possible by either the Lazarus Pits or Halloween.

This Canary was resurrected by Cassandra after she was killed by Daemon's experiments. The experiments also granted her enhanced sonakinesis - the ability to manipulate sound and air pressure. This not only enhanced her Canary Cry, a potent sonic attack able to damage and stun foes or objects, but has allowed her to fly and generate extremely destructive shock waves.

Two more super powered women arrive at the fight scene and help end the Freak threat.

Shalimar Fox possesses both human and feline DNA, giving her the strength, speed and cunning of a jungle cat. She is a panther-like Feral who has the most common feral weakness, a fear of fire. Her Feral abilities were enhanced during a 'secondary mutation' within her genes, giving her superhumanly strong senses. A Feral isn't much help with the Freak beyond adding another fighter.

The other on the other hand is a beautiful five foot five woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She's dressed in a skimpier version of a classic red and blue costume with a familiar S on the front.

Kryptonian Kara Sin-El is another version of the Supergirl. This version of Supergirl is a Pre-Clone War Experiment to create the perfect Kryptonian woman using the alien Bertron's discovered cloning technology. Her birthing matrix was sent into space as the Clone Wars began and grew up on a darkness-covered warrior world.

Those experiments were also designed to make the clone immune to radiation poisoning by converting high levels of electromagnetic radiation into usable energy (including kryptonite radiation). As a result this version is able to fight and use her superhuman abilities even under a Red Sun.

Sin-El lacks many of the common kryptonian weaknesses, being highly resilient against magic and would be resistant to kryptonite if it worked at all. Kryptonite does not affect Kryptonians from other universes meaning there is no kryptonite to affect her in the slightest. This is how she survived on the twisted world of Halloween horrors, when the more experienced Supermen, Supergirls, and other Kryptonians were killed and/or devoured.

She does possess all the strengths of a kryptonian including super strength, super speed, invulnerability, heat vision, flight, super hearing, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, micro-vision, super breath, and ice breath. She demonstrates her heat vision, incinerating the remaining Freaks with a continuous stream of red light from her eyes.

As the last of the Freaks die, the air is filled with the sound of howling. The final souls transform into Hollows and leading the hollows is an Arrancar.

The Arrancar looks like a white-skinned woman with white blonde hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a skin-tight snow white jumpsuit that's like a second skin on her attractive form. It covers her entire body below the neck and doesn't appear to have any seems. This is covered by a white cape that almost hides the small hollow hole above her breasts. The remains of her mask are three circular fragments attached to her forehead in an inverted triangle pattern and on her left cheek is an "IX", Roman Number for Nine. She doesn't have a normal Arrancar Zanpakuto; instead it resembles a shield on her right arm with the S-shaped symbol of the House of El

Lady Rao, Ninth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army and Dark Council Forces, has arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle of Red Stones - 2010**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alchemist Forces of the United Colonies are fighting the Dark Council Alchemists who were attempting to create a minor Philosopher's Stone in a small colony.

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is the leader releasing blast after blast. He uses his Halloween enhanced Alchemy to mix the gases in the air to create explosions of flame. To protect his family, he shows no inhibition, he completely incinerates his enemies

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist (Steel Alchemist), uses his alchemy to create a series of cannons that cause massive explosions. He normally gets close to his opponents for hand-to-hand combat, but many of the Dark Council Alchemist are the type of creatures you don't want to touch or even come within a ten meter radius of.

Alphonse Elric, Armor Alchemist, is able to animate suits of armor he creates from the metal and minerals in earth beneath him. The armor is low quality, but is extremely hard to defeat unless you destroy it completely. The puppet armors can also be recycled by breaking down and rebuilding them over and over on a molecular level.

Henry Irons, Iron Alchemist, manipulates large amounts of magnetic iron and iron alloys into rains of sharp spikes and pulverizing battering rams. He's also able to manipulate the air around his Iron sledge hammer to create extremely destructive shock waves with every strike.

Captain Redd, Blood Alchemist, is able to generate large amounts of blood and then use alchemy to convert the blood into various lethal weapons. This combination of Alchemy and vampire blood magic includes poison blood, corrosive blood, and blood weapons created by "crystallizing" or solidifying the blood into solid melee weapons. He can even cause the blood to spawn minor minions to do their master's bloody murders at the cost of some of his life energy.

Kin Tsuchi, Cry Alchemist, was originally a kunoichi from Otogakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sound). After failing her mission, Orochimaru used her as a sacrifice in Kinjutsu: Edo Tensai (Forbidden technique: Impure World Resurrection). The chaos magic of Halloween recreated her with combination of chakra and alchemical energy, granting her the ability to produce a vast array of sound and air -based attacks with the slightest of movements.

**"FINAL REQUIEM!"**

Their secret weapon has arrived in Miss Kano, Shooting Goddess Alchemist. She was originally two women. One was the former Machine Alchemist, who could create extremely complex machines including clockwork and electronics. The other was a combination of machine-type monster summoner and cyborg fighter. After the Machine Alchemist was mortally wounded, her lover the summoner used a Fusion technique to combine them and their strongest monster into one being. The end result with a silver-eyed white-haired woman with huge angelic wings of polished silver feathers.

Her attack Final Requiem causes the earth to rise up and a nearby building to change into a thousand long thin barrels, which all fire military-grade high explosive rounds. Thousands of barrels each firing six thousand rounds per minute shred the enemy forces like they are made of plasticine

Peter Stone, the Stone Alchemist, tries to protect himself with a meter thick shell of stone, but the bullets tear threw the hardened concrete and reduce him to scattered fragments of splattered blood, pulverized flesh and shattered bone.

Zolf J. Kimblee, known as the Crimson Alchemist, wanted to cause Alphonse Elric to explode as he tried to do during his previous death, but that sick dream meets an end. The beginning of the end is a round that completely tears off one of his arms and spins him around. As he falls, a second round tears off his other arm and finally, a third one goes through the chest and out the back. The dead-man alchemic seal on his body goes off, causing the entire body to explode and kills several of his comrades.

The Molten Plague Alchemist tries to create a wall of fire to protect himself, but the explosive rounds cause the wall of liquefied metals to collapse on him. He dies like many of victims burned alive by molten metal.

Leon Lukas Krüger, Poison Alchemist. He was serial killer that escaped a prison in Germany after Halloween. He was transformed into an alchemist who could kill people by transforming water, air, and even the blood in a person's body into lethal poisons. He has spent the war watching colonists slowly die with their lungs filling with fluid. A round threw the chest causes him to drown in his own blood in a bit of ironic karma.

Maximilian Richter III, Red Alchemist was another insane inmate in Germany. He is the Dark Council's version of Captain Redd, Blood Alchemist, who loves to use the blood of his victims to slowly kill others. Now as his body is torn to pieces, he tries to use alchemy to regenerate it. The end result is horrific as human transmutation is forbidden, leaving a mutated mass of dying flesh looking like something out of Lovecraft.

Paul Felix Becker, Inferno Alchemist, is an insane sadistic version of Roy Mustang. He is the only one to get past the Shooting Goddess's Final Requiem and leaps towards his rival activating all his hidden seals. The powerful seals combined with red stone amplifiers allow the pyromaniac to generate a blast of white plasma flame from his chest, hot enough to vaporize even the most heat resistant materials. Roy raises one hand while emitting a powerful blue flame aura and the white flame blast stops in midair. The blast then reverses direction and hits its insane master.

As the extreme amounts of heat energy and pressurized gases are released into the sky, not even ashes remain of the Inferno Alchemist.

The Alchemists tense up as they see red lights. As the smoke clears, they can see the ghosts of the Dark Council Alchemists screaming in pain as there broken Chains of Fate glow burning red. The links shatter into nothing one by one until they reach the plates, which explode to reveal holes in the chests. The Allied Colony Alchemists can only watch as the souls of the evil alchemists become Hollows in seconds.

**"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"** (The next dance, white ripple)

Giant lizard hollow Zolf is about to attack with flames billowing from its large mouth, when a wave of ice strikes it. The Molten Plague and Inferno Alchemist are also struck by the storm of freezing spiritual power. Their frozen bodies quickly shatter, revealing a dark haired woman with the pure white sword Sode no Shirayuki (sleeve's white snow).

Only a few alchemists recognize the massive dark doors that appear. Chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. The Gates of Hell open with heavy vibrations and the frozen fragments are pulled inside.

The other Hollows back up. The Shinigami have arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END of CHAPTER 20: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 4**

**- WILLOW'S WEIRD WORLD / THE 13TH HALLOWEEN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 21 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 5**

**WILLOW'S WEIRD WORLD.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407


	9. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 5

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 21: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 5**

**- BUFFY'S MISSION - BLOOD DRAGON CASTLE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Winter Solstice 2010**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The winter solstice occurs at the instant when the Sun's position in the sky is at its greatest angular distance on the other side of the equatorial plane from the observer. Depending on the shift of the calendar, the event of the winter solstice occurs some time between December 20 and December 23 each year in the northern hemisphere, and between June 20 and June 23 in the southern hemisphere, during either the shortest day or the longest night of the year, which is not to be confused with the darkest day or night or the day with the earliest sunset or latest sunrise.

Worldwide, interpretation of the event has varied from culture to culture, but most cultures have held a recognition of rebirth, involving holidays, festivals, gatherings, rituals or other celebrations around that time. The word solstice derives from Latin sol (sun) and sistere (to stand still), Winter Solstice meaning Sun standstill in winter.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GUYVER WAR 2010 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the history of another world, the origin story is very different.

Millions of years ago, the Creators - a group of different alien species also known as the Advent- arrived on Earth with the purpose of creating biological weapons to fight their wars. They were looking for a creature that was strong, adaptive, and had good breeding potential. After thousands of years, they succeeded in creating the human race. Humans were only the beginning, the prototypes for the other more fearsome and destructive living weapons.

The Creators combined humans with animal DNA allowing them to shape shift back and forth between human and hybrid form. These hybrid creatures known as Zoanoids were further modified to have specialized weapons, such as the bio-blaster, whose organic lens could concentrate bio-luminance into destructive laser beams. The Creators could control their Zoanoids telepathically and created the most powerful of all Zoanoids to lead the army. The god-like creature was Supreme Zoalord Archanfel.

Humanity would have been nothing more than slaves if it hadn't been for a single experiment. All of the Creators wore bio-mechanical space suits and one creator was curious to see the result of a weaponized G-Unit merged with a human. The warrior born from the fusion easily destroyed the test opponent, a giant enhanced Tyrannosaurus Rex, but too late they learned the warrior could no longer be controlled. The Creators later gave the creation a name that means "out of control" in their language, they named it Guyver. The first Guyver attacked the creators, until Archanfel used the unit remover to revert the warrior and then incinerated the human with nothing more than a thought.

The Creators, terrified at the thought of their weapons turning on them and the possibility of Zoanoids or Zoalords coming in contact with a G-Unit, abandoned the planet. Archanfel tried to follow his beloved masters; flying through the depths of space, but was stopped by a telepathic pulse. The Creators then sent a rock the size of a moon towards Earth to destroy all life as they left the sol system forever. Archanfel managed to destroy the rock, badly draining himself in the process, and went into dormancy on the hidden bio-weapons test island of Silha.

Four hundred years ago, a shipwrecked Dutch merchant named Hamilcar Barcas ended up on the shores of Silha. After encountering mermaids and nearly being eaten by a dinosaur, Barcas found the temple of Archanfel and feel to his knees in worship at the sight of Archanfel. The Supreme Zoalord then took zoa crystals from his own body and together with Barcas set out to create the twelve Zoalords and transform humanity into zoanoids. The agenda was hidden behind a company they created, Chronos.

Now after creating an army of zoanoids from colonists and soldiers using stolen bio-technology, Archanfel faces his creators' worst nightmare.

Archanfel is a massive god-like creature standing over eleven feet with a humanoid form covered in gold and black organic armor. The armor has feathery tendrils located on the head, shoulders, elbows, hips, and shins, and shiny black plates on the head and chest. He's surrounded by an aura of power that would make most humans fall to their knees in absolute worship.

His opponents are humanoids dressed in bio-mechanical armor. They all wear the same base type with hard plates covering fibrous organic material with small embedded orbs, blades extending from the elbows and they all have one blade on their heads curving back like a fin. They also have silver half-orb medallions on their foreheads that shine in the darkness of the cloudy red sky

At the end of the 20th century, Chronos discovered a creator ship buried inside Mount Minakami. Sacrificing many of their zoanoids, one managed to escape with three inactive "Guyver" units. These units were later stolen by zoanoid prototype Mormot, under the command of a man who promised he could be human again. The Zoanoid team sent by Chronos confronted Mormot, who upon learning he could never be human again, detonated a bomb hoping to destroy the units.

One unit was found by high school student Sho Fukamachi, who accidentally activated it. While still in berserk mode, Sho as Guyver 1 killed the zoanoid team that came to retrieve the unit. This was the beginning a war, with the Guyver and his friends against the forces of Chronos. It's a war that resulted in Sho's death when he was killed by Hyper-Zoanoid Enzyme, his resurrection inside Chronos Japan, and the death of his father Fumio who was converted into Enzyme 2 and killed by a berserk Guyver.

After the destruction of the creator ship Iseki and the mountain Relic's Point, Chronos took over the world in a day. They had infiltrated every part of the government and military, and when they awoke the world was overwhelmed. Years later Sho reappeared in possession of Guyver upgrade Gigantic to fight the war again.

Sho Fukamachi now stands before the Supreme Zoalord in his Gigantic Exceed form. .

His normal teal color Guyver form grants him super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor, and various weapons and abilities. These include a vibration globes that produce highly destructive sound waves known as the "Sonic Buster", a multi-directional head laser, high frequency swords extending from the elbows, hyper-senses, and Gravity Control Orb/Controller which allows him to manipulate gravity to fly and fire destructive gravity waves known as a pressure cannon. It also possesses the Mega-Smasher, Two high-power particle cannons contained beneath the Guyver's chest armor.

His Guyver Gigantic is estimated to be at least twenty times superior to the original Guyver. The upgraded bio-boosted armor has greater defenses and weapons such as its ability to produce an omni-directional force-field similar to a zoalords Barrier Technique. The High Frequency Swords now become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances, and the Gigantic grants three head beam orbs, the large center orb, with fifteen times the intensity of a normal Guyver's head beam. Most importantly, is the upgraded Mega-Smasher known as the Giga-Smasher, which is one hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher thanks to two extra gravity orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power.

Archanfel's opponent is fifty two meters tall with dark red and black armor and glowing orbs. The "true form" of the Gigantic with all the weapons and abilities available in this form, their power is increased in proportion to its size.

Archanfel also notices that Sho is not alone.

There is Guyver III Gigantic, Agito Makishima, who is known in their home world as the anti-Chronos terrorist Zeus Thunderbolt. He is Sho's rival who sought to destroy Chronos from the inside before he was revealed to be the third Guyver. Agito hasn't achieved Exceed mode, but as the menacing dark purple Gigantic he not someone to underestimate.

There is Aptom, a former Lost Number - a failed Zoanoid prototype - who turned against his masters. He's a "humanoid virus", able to regenerate any damage done to his body and create clones by absorbing the flesh of other zoanoids. He can also absorb their special abilities and even combine them by devouring the owners. He stands in his latest and most powerful form created using the remains of Archanfel's dead Zoalords.

There is Sean Baker known as Guyver US. A young American martial artist who found his own Guyver unit after it was stolen by his former girlfriend's father after he betrayed Chronos. He helped destroy his branch of Chronos, the same way Guyver 1 destroyed the Japanese Branch. He also killed Crane, a low level Zoanoid who had merged with guyver unit to become the Guyver Zoanoid.

There is FemGuyver III, Agito's girlfriend Shizu Onuma. Zeus Thunderbolt transformed Shizu into female Zoalord Griselda in order to control and protect his own hyper-zoanoid troops known as Libertus. The process was fatal, but in that time line, Agito gave her his bio-booster armor after he found a superior armor. The end result was even with the loss of most of her Zoanoid abilities, she possesses the power of a Guyver Gigantic in normal Guyver form.

There is FemGuyver US also known as Cori Edwards. She's Sean Baker's girlfriend and in her time line, she accidentally bonded with another Guyver Unit while inside the creator ship she and her father found. While Crane got a defective unit with a cracked control medallion (the half orb on the foreheads), Cori became a standard guyver and fought with Sean against Crane.

There is even a dark purple armored Mizuki Segawa, known as FemGuyver I. Mizuki was always the damsel in distress and kidnap victim to lure the hero. In her time line, she gave her life to kill the Zoalords with an experimental weapon. It was the creator ship Iseki and Sho's lover of her that caused her to be reborn as a Female Guyver. Every since she awoke in this world, thirteen years ago, she has been getting her payback smashing zoanoids and animal-based demons into red pulp.

There are other Guyvers with unique original character names like Warrior Guyver, Phoenix Guyver, Shadow Guyver, Arrow Guyver, Dreaming Guyver, and Zoa Guyver but they all have the same purpose. To kill the last of the Zoalords, the God of the Zoanoids, the Supreme Zoalord Archanfel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Inside**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood Dragon Castle is the Dark Army's largest and most secure fortress. It's also the Council's second headquarters after the Black Pyramid. The massive castle is a medieval fortress with thick dark stone walls and Gothic towers.

Its security is based on Magian sealing, but far weaker. The city of Magia has walls made of moon rock which contains large amounts of holy silver and magic, which is extremely toxic to the vampires and dark creatures within the fortress. The Magian stones also contain phoenix ash and eggshell, which have strong connection to immortal life and the Sun. Even a phoenix's crap can burn a vampire like napalm, which is a big problem since phoenixes are now as common as pigeons.

As the result, the vampires and dark mages of Blood Dragon Castle were forced to use blood magic and alchemy. They added a combination of vampire, human, and mythic animal blood into the mix and used seals to link the stones together. It took the blood of ten thousand human sacrifices to create the fortress' defenses. They also added special shields that prevent natural and magical sunlight for existing within its walls and not a drop of rain will touch the stones or the moat of black blood. It is these defenses which protect evil-aligned vampires and their servants.

There are the last of the native pre-Halloween vampires who have been magically aged from young vampires - twenty to fifty years since being turned - into ancient masters - two to five thousand year old demonic monsters. Some of them have become intelligent version of the ancient vampire Turok-han which resemble Count Orlock from the old film Nosferatu.

There are vampires from Vampire: The Masquerade, ranging from the insane Malkavian and hideous Nosferatu to the flesh crafting Tzimisce and the shadow-manipulating Lasombra.

There are The Wraith, a telepathic race of energy vampires from the Stargate universe. They evolved in the Pegasus galaxy after a human population seeded by the Ancients was fed upon by an insect called the iratus bug which has the ability to draw upon a human's life to heal itself. As they fed, the bugs incorporated human DNA into themselves, giving rise to the white-skinned humanoid Wraith.

Kowloon Vampires are a very dangerous breed of vampire. In the year 1997 of the three worlds, a vampire who would later be known as the Kowloon King emerged in Hong Kong and began spreading his lineage to others. The Kowloon Children, as his bloodline came to be known, differed from other bloodlines in that all humans bitten by a Kowloon Child would become Kowloon Children themselves, even without a direct infusion of that bloodline's blood. Any existing vampire also bitten by a Kowloon Child would become one of the Kowloon Children.

These vicious monsters have pale skin, sharp nails, pointed ears, and gold eyes with black sclera. They also have feral personalities and a powerful telekinetic power known as the Hide Hand.

There are vampiric Nazis. They are the result of secret World War project to create supernatural soldiers, a project that escaped to South America at the end of the War. Scientists exhumed the body of Mina Harker who wasn't completely cured of vampirism since Dracula wasn't destroyed in that timeline, and used data from the imitation to create Millennium vampires. These vampires are extremely dangerous and those not torn to pieces by their immense strength will turn into obedient zombies if bitten, undead slaves known as Ghouls.

There is also Dark Diva. Pre-Halloween, Harmony Kendall dressed as the cruel chiropteran queen Diva for Halloween and shortly after Halloween she entered her hibernation cocoon. Recently, the cocoon opened to reveal two Divas. Harmony-Diva possessing the combined positive traits of Diva and Harmony and Dark Diva possessing all the negative traits of the two. The evil Dark Diva escaped to the Dark Council with a group of newly created chiropterans.

The three Dark Generals running the fortress are Dead Apostle and Serpent of Akasha Michael Roa Valdamjong, S-Class Darkstalker warrior and vampire lord Demitri Maximov, and the nanomachine-created Crusnik (a vampire that feeds on other vampires) Cain Nightlord. The problem is that only Cain is inside the fortress with the other two on separate missions.

The master of Blood Dragon Castle is the Blood Dragon himself, Supreme King Drac. He's the result of the countless evil Dracula and Draculinas fusing into one evil composite creature. The various incarnations of the king of vampires fed on each other and combined into a pure demonic creature possessing their combined strength and almost none of their weaknesses.

He's a terrifying creature standing over two meters tall possessing red eyes with tinted sclera, flawless white skin, and long black hair reaching his shoulders. He sits on this throne of gold and bones dressed in black and crimson waiting for more Dark Council support.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Outside**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the dark walls of Blood Dragon Castle, an army has gathered to destroy the a cry the hunters charge the massive army of ghouls, zombies, and lesser vampires that stand in their way. There is a thunderous sound and the guns of the various Hunters rain millions of blessed rounds at the zombies and the sky is blocked by the rain of arrows. The holy silver created by alchemy, reinforced by magic, and blessed by the Vatican burns many of the zombies to dust. Those few of non-supernatural origin don't escape the attack; instead they are literally blown to pieces by the assault and cremated by the arrows that explode with flames.

The leading group is Sunnydale Hunter's Guild lead by Buffy "Selene" Summers. Halloween transformed the long lived vampire slayer into an immortal Corvinus strain vampire. This granted her immense physical abilities, senses, and regenerative abilities that have only increased in strength in the last thirteen years.

She moves towards her enemies dressed in a black bodysuit similar to the PVC one she wore during Halloween, but has protective body armor on the torso, shoulders, and upper hips. The armor isn't for stopping bullets or knives, since they would have no effect, but to prevent dismembering. It's difficult to pull oneself together on a battle field. The Magian constructed long black coat she wears also provides magical protection and helps lighten her weight.

Her weapons of choice are a pair of automatic pistols known as Akuma and Tenshi. Both guns were constructed with a combination of magic and technology with many blessings.

The black metal Akuma is made of unbreakable demon-forged metal and an unholy substance known as Dark Matter. They are loaded with blood bullets based on Millennium Earl's Akuma technology. These poisonous bullets infect their targets with a virus that cracks and corrodes the body until it literally shatters into dust. Their blood shells allow Buffy to dust vampires that aren't supposed to dust and kill large monsters with fewer rounds.

The white metal Tenshi is made of unbreakable adamantium bonded with blessed alloy and edged with Holy Scripture and symbols. Tenshi's gospel bullets are also made of holy metal enhanced with special seals. They even ignite like tracer rounds producing smokeless holy white flame.

Both Tenshi and Akuma have special sealed clips that refill their ammo with every shot granting virtually unlimited ammo. The two guns are also linked together using a restraining bolt system, with one pistol preventing the other from evolving and gaining sentience.

Other members of the Hunter's Guild include the three Xanders, separate from the native Xander Harris who is back in Sunnydale Hospital treating the sick and wounded.

Xander "Onigumo" Harris has upgraded his demonic powers in the past thirteen years. In his world, he dressed as Naraku, a shape-shifting half-demon composed of thousands of lesser demons fused around a dark heart. Naraku was able to use the power of a tainted Shikon no Tama to separate all of his humanity into one of his incarnations, which also contained Xander's personality, memories, and soul. Xander Onigumo managed to upgrade his demonic composite body by absorbing other demons and removing weaker elements.

Xander "Onigumo" Harris stands five foot eleven with red eyes, pale skin, and long wavy black hair. He's also dressed in form-fitting armor composed of white bone-like plates covering fibrous dark red-purple material. The organic armor has rows of curved spines like the fangs of a ravenous animal going down the sides of the arms and lower legs, while eight round spikes extend from the back. Onigumo's armor also has eyes on the backs of the hands, on the forearm guards, and on the large shoulder guards. These eyes are silver-grey with black sclera (whites). He also wears a sleeveless white jacket, black sash, and white hakama similar to an Arrancar uniform.

The zombies that are attacking are rotting corpses animated by magic, demon spirit, or virus, but the vast majority are hard to stop because how do you kill something that is already dead? Even when the flesh has completely rotted away, the zombies are still dangerous as skeletons

Onigumo's solution is Shoki (miasma). This is Naraku's trademark, poison which kills anything that touches it and in concentrated liquid form acts like a powerful acid. The dense purple cloud released by Xander washes over the zombies dissolves their flesh in seconds and their decaying bones crumble seconds after the flesh. Arrows of purification then cleanse the area of miasma and make it so the more supernatural zombies can't replace the destroyed.

Xander Elric stands five foot ten with one golden eye and long blonde hair done in a braid. He wears a black military uniform with a long red coat. He also has a black eye patch and a new automail (prosthetic) arm constructed in Sunnydale by Winry Rockbell-Elric and a group of techno-mages. The dark blue metal arm is covered in black markings which are a mixture of alchemy, magic runes, and holy symbols.

This version of Xander Harris dressed as the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric for Halloween. The real Elric brothers came to that world during the beginning of World War Two and stopped a possible invasion by the Thule Society. Ethan Rayne used notes found in Ed's abandoned journal and the alchemy transformed Xander into a hybrid of the two. It was Xander Elric who permanently attached Angel's soul by sacrificing one of his eyes and it was Xander Elric who used a massive alchemic seal to close the Hellmouth forever.

Now with his new arm, he can not only perform many acts of circle-less alchemy, but techno-magical attacks. It's also durable enough that anything powerful enough to break the arm would reduce its owner to fine red mist.

He uses his alchemy to trap a hundred zombies in an immense pit and then uses flame alchemy to create a massive fire. The fire is so intense that bones are reduced to ash in seconds. He then creates shields to protect several comrades from the bullets fired by the few armed ghouls.

The last of the Xanders is Alex Walker, a Xander who dressed as Allen Walker, main protagonist of the series D. Gray-Man written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. He is an Exorcist, a human infused with the Holy substance Innocence to fight the forces of evil such as Millennium Earl, his clan of Noah, and the armies of cursed ensouled killing machines known as Akuma. In the years since Halloween, Xander's power has fully matured into its final form of Crown Clown.

With the recent destruction of Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan, Alex and his "brother" Allen are no longer the chosen for the 14th Noah's revival and their powers have increased to new levels. He wants to end this battle soon, so he can go home to his two children Nicholas and Kevin.

**"Edge End!"**

While in his clown-like form, Alex uses a fully-invoked claw to makes a swipe of raw destructive power. The wave of energy also as Hametsu no Tsume (Destruction Claw) rips a hundred zombies and ghouls to pieces and holy nature of innocence burns and consumes them in an instant.

There are many others fighting the dark council forces, some who can be recognized miles away, others who are hidden in special Magian traveling robes.

There is AX International, a branch of the Hunters Guild found around the world but with main headquarters in the Vatican and Sunnydale.

Crusnik Father Abel Nightroad uses his scythe and lightning to destroy his targets.

Cybernetic Tres Iqus is in Genocide Mode firing hundreds of blessed rounds with computer accuracy, each round either hitting the head, heart, spine, or joints.

Sister Kate Scott is the sentient AI of Iron Maiden III; a Machina constructed flying fortress and one of the few flying machines not affected by the Red Sky. She fires the main guns and the resulting explosion incinerates over a third of the zombies.

Hugue de Watteau, codename Sword Dancer, uses his swords to slice the zombies to pieces. The blessed metal causes the parts to quickly burn to ash, but the few zombies that remain as animated parts are incinerated by the Cleaners.

The Cleaners are trained soldiers of the Hunter's Guild dressed in silvery fire-proof robes and carrying high intensity flame throwers. These flame throwers are designed to completely cremate a body in seconds leaving no chance for animation, regeneration, or mutation. The Cleaners also carry special seal containers that cleanse the air of smoke and ash, preventing contamination like from the Night of the Living Dead zombies which are animated by 2-4-5 Trioxin. The meta-chemical Trioxin is absorbed into the clouds when the bodies are burnt and rains down to create more zombies.

Vaclav Havel, codename "Know Faith", is normally the personal bodyguard of Cardinal Caterina Sforza, the Duchess of Milan, but due to the importance of the target has joined the battle. He's a cyborg able to fly at high speed and is one of the most powerful AX Agents. His recent Machina upgrades have made him far more powerful than he was, which he proves as another hundred colonists turned zombies are completely annihilated.

The inventor William Walter Wordsworth is in his new AX car XIX. The original was a flying car equipped with missiles and rocket boosters used against the Rosenkreuz Orden's air ship and the man who framed him for his fiancée's death, Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer. Wordsworth created AX car II when he appeared in the new reality on October 31, 1997. In the past thirteen years he has gone through cars two to twenty eight. His latest car, number twenty nine, has blessed alloy armor, miniguns loaded with Holy Forge ammo, sunlight laser cannons, and the latest in Machina missile technology.

Leon Garcia de Asturias specializes in sabotage and guerrilla tactics, not open warfare, but he still attacks with everything he has in order to protect his children. His weapons are sharp chakrams and a blessed bazooka magiteched to never run out of shells. He knows there are not many things that can survive being blown into a million charred pieces and the zombies are trying to prove him wrong.

Noélle Bor was resurrected during Halloween. The visual empath - an ability that allows her discern the emotions of others and to clairvoyantly track where people have gone by their empathic residue - was killed, in her world, in May of 3060 A.D. during the destruction wreaked by the Silent Noise machine in Barcelona. She was reborn with beyond normal speed and strength enhanced to superhuman levels and touch-telepathy added to her psychic talents. She was able to locate Abel in Sunnydale nearly a decade ago and now she uses modified Charles Xavier's Cerebro technology to track and monitor the movements of her friends and allies as they attack Blood Dragon Castle.

Monica Argento, known as the Black Widow, is the daughter of a mafia boss, working for the AX. She was the daughter of a mob boss before Halloween and both forms enjoy killing. Monica has the ability to teleport, and her primary weapons are a pair of rose daggers. She's currently using explosive charges to blast zombies into clouds of liquefied rotten flesh and black blood.

Kaya Syokka, known as Gypsy Queen, is a valuable member of the AX and skilled at using fans. The tessan (iron war fans) she now wields were created in the magic city of Magia using blessed metal from the Vatican. The weapons combined with training in shinobi ninjutsu has allowed her to use wind-based elemental attacks, allowing her to cut her targets at a distance. She is also helped by the fact chakra is composed of spiritual energy; hence, it contains a holy charge when used by a spiritual warrior or person of strong faith.

Even former members of The Department of Inquisition help the AX agents including Brother Petro Orcini, the Knight of Destruction, and Sister Paula Souwauski, the Lady of Death. Petro is wearing a Machina-upgraded version of his armor with a giant mechanical lance and a jet pack. The lance made of adamantium and spinning at hundreds of thousands of RPMs shreds zombies into mush. Paula use her Moon Blades, two weapons with crescent shaped blades protruding from each side, that can be wielded like knives or thrown like shurikens. She can't kill the zombies with assassin tactics, but she can disable them by severing arms and legs leaving them open to the Cleaners.

Fighting alongside the AX agents is the Albion Hellsing Organization lead by Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. They are the largest group of mostly human soldiers trained by the best and so heavily armed with blessed explosive ammo that they could wipe out pre-Halloween third world countries.

There strongest members are the ultimate vampire Alucard, a one-armed version of Seras Victoria, and a loyal Walter C. Dornez. Alucard is more powerful than ever since he's a fusion of a group of Alucards into one super-vampire like the Evil Draculas fused to form the Blood Dragon. Seres is a full No-Life-Queen and unlike her American "sister", she has a thousand years of experience as a vampire. Walter C. Dornez is as young as he was when he and "Girlycard" wiped out the World War II vampire creation project, but it's not the result of Millennium vampire technology. Instead the chaotic magic of Halloween itself regenerated Walter as a mature man in a young body possessing all the strengths.

Sir Hellsing's partner has supplied her own soldiers for the battle. Balalaika is a former Spetznaz/VDV (Russian Airborne) trooper. She saw combat in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, and at one point held the rank of Captain in the Russian military. In her world, she was part of Hotel Moscow, a branch of the Russian mafia. She (and her men) lived and worked in the city of Roanapura, where they engaged in various criminal operations designed to increase Hotel Moscow's power and influence under the cover of the "Bougainvillea Trading Company."

The ruthless woman leads her men, who could fight and win World War III, and now she leads them against the world's enemy, the Dark Council. These hardened combat veterans were created from hardened combat veterans making them stronger than ever.

The next group that fights is the Demon Knights Hunter Guild lead by Sparda. They include the most ruthless and powerful of mystical and demon-blooded hunters including versions of Sparda's children Dante, Vergil, and Nero, and Dark warriors like Sephiroth Gainsborough, Vincent Valentine, Dark Stalker Morrigan Aesland, Satan reborn Jio Freed, and Hellboy.

The next group is also from the Vatican, but unlike AX, the Vatican Holy Knights are more fanatical and less political. They are dressed in modern versions of knight armor made with Vatican blessed metal and carry weapons ranging from holy spears to miniguns loaded with explosive armor-piercing rounds. They are lead by Vatican Knight Generals Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi, who moved to the Vatican to restart the Iscariot organization. The VHK was the end result and is composed of non-magic using non-youkai-blooded warriors personally trained by them.

The last is from Japan.

The NMSD - Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance) formerly the Nihon Mahou Shojo Doumei (Japan Magical Girl Alliance) contains the various magical girls of Japan ranging from magical warriors to cute witches. It also recently gained youkai taijya (demon exterminators), Devil Hunters, and Heroic young wizards which forced the name change. The group is lead by the mysterious Agent Ichi, also known as Senshi Prime.

_**"Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!"**_

They also gained one extremely destructive member, who has a solution for the force fields and blood wards protecting Blood Dragon Castle.

_**"tasogare yori mo kuraki mono / chi no nagare yori akaki mono / toki no nagare ni uzumore shi / idai na nanji no na ni oite / ware, koko ni yami ni chikawan / warera ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi / subete no oroka naru mono ni / ware to nanji ga chikara mote / hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o!"**_

_**"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGU SLAVE!!"**_

A massive crimson blast explodes from the hill and streaks towards the castle wall. At the same time, a beam of shining white energy erupts from a trio of priestesses sitting in a white magic circle. As the stream of black magic passes overhead, the pillar of white light bends and wraps around the Dragon Slave. The red beam surrounded by a white spiral then collides with Blood Dragon Castle with the strength of a falling meteor, its shock wave enough to send both light and dark forces tumbling.

For a fraction of a second, the shield glows red then shatters like glass in a hurricane. For a fraction of a second, the thick ring of stone walls surrounding Blood Dragon Castle glow white, then explode into vapor and fine superheated dust. The fusion of demonic black and holy white magic negates the magic of the dark blood wards. This converts the magic in the wards into raw energy, which is extremely unstable. The energy detonates in a fraction of a microsecond, annihilating a million stones and through the destroyed wards shatters all of the connecting warded stones.

The Dragon Slave is weakened but still creates an explosion like a small nuke in the air and creates a hundred meter wide thirty meter deep blast crater in the earth. A large portion of the three hundred meter length castle is gone without a trace and the rest of castle is badly damaged by its own defenses self-destructing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Outer Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The forces of light charge into the depths of Blood Dragon Castle lead by Buffy as the last the ghouls and zombies are destroyed by the outside forces. As the groups charge each leader encounters odd types of vampire.

Buffy's opponent is an aristocratic vampire dressed as an old fashioned English soldier. He's short with an elegant build, wide blue eyes, and gray hair worn in a style that reminds you of a drifting cloud with a little stubble. He's the kind of vampire Buffy Summers could have fallen for in another time line, but Buffy Selene Summers sees him as another vampire to kill. She fires a couple of blood bullets from Akuma, but her opponent turns into a swarm of rats. Only a couple dozen of the vermin are infected by the blood virus and shatter to dust, the rest run into the shadows.

The vampire aristocrat then attacks from behind in human form with his fangs and claws ready. Buffy raises her hand and the ring on her finger releases a blinding light. The vampire screams in pain as UV light burns his pale skin. Buffy then turns and fires a couple of bullets from Tenshi into the vampire noble's heart. A grey color spreads from the bullet wounds and the aristocrat collapses, clothing included, into a pile of fine grey ash.

Abel Nightroad fights an arrogant vampire from an alien sci-fi series. The alien vampire has a wide-chested build, droopy royal purple eyes with slitted pupils and is completely bald. He also has wings that are strangely spectral and feeds on human neural tissue as opposed to blood like most vampires. His arrogance is proven when he grabs Abel and tries to drain him. Abel Nightroad, who's using forty percent of his power, uses his metallic blood scythe to cut the alien into a dozen pieces.

The pieces mutate while in midair and become green-yellow hawk-like creatures that try to escape. Onigumo doesn't given them a chance forming a dozen bone blades from his body and impaling each one of the hawk creatures. The shoki in each blade poisons the creatures before they can mutate again and they quickly dissolve into green lifeless ooze.

An angry male vampire attacks Sir Hellsing, but she moves with the grace of a dancer and cuts the creature with her blessed saber. The vampire is an odd breed with droopy white eyes, cream colored skin, and a body covered in white hair making it look like albino Bigfoot. It uses its claw-like hands to generate fierce winds to escape the second strike and then drains a solider using it's now quill-like fur as millions of hypodermic needles.

A shot rings out and one of the arms is blown off at the elbow. A second shot rings out and the other arm is blown off. Sir Hellsing looks at Balalaika and her smoking rifle, then nods. The descendant of Abraham Van Helsing and the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization proves not only does she have beauty and intelligence, but skill as she decapitates the hairy vampire with a single blow. The body explodes into a cloud of white smoke.

Sparda fights a cunning female vampire. This demoness is inhumanly tall with a lean build, almond-shaped aquamarine eyes that lack both sclera (white) and pupils, and gray hair that is really a set of quills that she can use as a weapon. Her blue-tinted skin is more like an insect's carapace and she can generate insectoid wings composed of energy. She is also a type of energy vampire that can possess others and feeds on their sins using mouths on her palms.

Sparda lets her attack him for several minutes to see how strong she is, then in a blur of speed impales her. The energy vampire's heart is her weakness and its destruction causes her to die and dissolve into particles of light.

He then turns to face a male vampire dressed in military clothing. This mystical male vampire has a wide-chested build; slitted eyes the color of burning flames, and medium-length length hair done in silky, gray curls. Sparda is about to kill the vampire, when a female soldier decapitates it.

"Stay back! He possesses the one who kills its host." says the blonde woman as a red mist streams from the corpse into her body. As the mist flows, the body decays and turns to dust, while the woman's eyes begin to glow red. She pulls out a silver dagger edged with runes, then stabs herself in the chest.

"Why?" says Sparda to the dying woman.

"You are needed more and if you had been possessed..." she says as the glow begins to fade from her eyes, "Since I killed myself, the demon will have nowhere to go."

The woman then collapses to the ground, dead. Red mist rises from her body as its turns to dust, but instead of streaming into another person's body; it lets out a scream and dissolves into nothing.

Ichi, leader of the NMSD faces a spiritual male vampire. He's a short male with a thin build, deep-set eyes the color of smoke, black skin, and thick, curly, alabaster hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a porcupine's quills. What makes him dangerous is his Intangibility or phasing, the ability to phase through solid matter without harm. He uses this ability to prevent staking, decapitation, or dismemberment. He can use it to attack as well; phasing threw skin, muscles, and bones and striking internal organs directly. The rings he wears on his fingers also prevent sun, fire, or holy magic from harming him.

Ichi, dressed in a white ninja-style uniform with silver armbands and headband, doesn't look worried. Instead she pulls out a white sword - pure white pommel, hilt, guard, and blade- and raises it high.

_**"Astral Vine!"**_

Astral Vine is a Shamanism - Spirit spell from the world of Red Dragon God "Flare Dragon" Ceiphied and Dark Lord "Ruby-Eye" Shabranigdo, a spell which enchants a sword, axe, or other weapon with magic. A weapon enchanted in this way makes it possible to deal damage to Mazoku - the demon race whose true bodies reside on the astral plane. The modified version created by Ichi enables her to cut the intangible as dark skinned vampires learns when his head is severed from his body.

Before the head can either hit or pass through the floor, both it and the body burst into smoke-less green flames. The flames only last three seconds and when they stop, not even ash remains.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Inner Court**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the soldiers, magical girls, and other hunters wipe out vampires in the smaller rooms and corridors, the leaders and their strongest warriors collapse the barriers around the Inner Court. The Inner Court is an immense central chamber containing the strongest of the vampires and the leaders of Blood Dragon Castle.

As the doors explode off their hinges, Buffy Summers walks in with the Xanders, Father Abel Nightroad, Sparda, Ichi, Sir Hellsing and Balalaika. They are followed by almost a hundred best members of their groups. There are also four figures dressed in hooded cloaks that hide their sounds, scent, and auras.

"CAIN!" yells Abel Nightroad staring at his brother, the same man who murdered his beloved Lilith and caused atrocity after atrocity, "Nanomachines: Crusnik output 100%. Activate"

With forty percent of his Crusnik nanomachines activated, his eyes become red, his lips turn dark blue, his teeth become fangs, and a gigantic red scythe composed of crystallized blood materializes in his hands. At eighty percent activation, his nails turn into talons, he grows black wings and can generate massive amounts of electricity. At one hundred percent activation, he turns into a humanoid creature with dark skin, black bat-like wings, and blue markings that cover his entire body.

The angelic-looking evil brother's response is to activate his own Crusnik nanomachines. Cain's lips and eyes turn red, his hands grow blue claws, he grows four white wings, and a black lance materializes in his hands. In this state, he can generate destructive red energy. Even when not in Crusnik form he appears to have the power to launch a destructive and invisible force from his hands and to possess superhuman strength.

Jiro Mochizuki pulls out his silver sword and stares with hate at the resurrected Kowloon King. Adam Wong has grown into a terrifying Asian vampire lord with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, and golden eyes. He also has the long fangs, claws, and pointed ears of his Kowloon Children and is now dressed in the clothing of Ancient Chinese warlord. Jiro rage and fear grows as he remembers the Hong Kong Crusade in which the children destroyed the city and his lover/sire Alice Eve was killed by the hand of her best friend, Cassandra.

Only recently has her reincarnation Kotaro regained his memories from Jiro, without sacrificing his life as others feared, and found their human friend Mimiko Katsuragi. Jiro will not have his family destroyed by the resurrected monster.

The Dark Diva, Queen of the Evil aligned Chiropterans, stares as two of the hidden figures remove their cloaks to reveal an identical pair with identical blood-stained swords. A pair identical in appearance to Dark Diva apart from their clothing. The two other Chiropteran Queens Saya Otonashi and Harmony Diva have come to destroy the evil queen and end the conflict between the bloodlines.

The other master vampires include five vampires with powers based on the elements.

The Lord of Earth is a tall Chinese man with golden eyes, tan skin, and short white-blonde hair. Other than his eyes, he looks completely human dressed in the black and yellow silks of an ancient lord. On his back is a picture of a golden Imperial Chinese dragon and on his arms are polished gold bracers with the image of lizards.

The Lord of Fire is another Chinese man with a lean build and a pair of feathery angel wings the color of blood and fire. He has red eyes that burn like flame, ash grey skin, and long red-black hair reaching his waist. He has sharp fangs, pointed ears, a pointed nose, and talon-like fingers that make him look like a great bird of prey. He's dressed in dark red and black clothing with copper details. He also has a red Phoenix-like bird on his back and wears a belt with bronze buckle resemble a Toad.

The Lord of Wind and Metal is a wild looking Tibetan man with a short muscular build, long wild locks of frost white hair streaked with black, and the blue eyes of a white tiger. The pale warrior has sharp claw-like nails, pointed ears, and large prominent fangs that make him look like a humanoid cat. He's dressed in sandals, white pants, and white fur covering the upper torso. He also wears silver scorpion necklace and a long white cape secured by a white-and-silver tiger pin.

The Lord of Water is a fearsome Arabic warrior with dark blue-tinted skin and long black hair that flows like a river. He also has solid mirror black eyes, lacking pupil, iris, or sclera (white). He's dressed in the clothing and armor of a fierce warrior, but they are pitch black reflecting nothing. The spear wielder wears a set of brass earrings resembling centipedes biting their own tails and a strange symbol design done in silvery lustrous gray threads on his back.

The last is the Lord of Wood and Lightning, a Mongol warrior with long black hair style like vines and glowing blue-white eyes. If it wasn't for the clothing, he would resemble a god of Hinduism with his blue-green skin. He's dressed in black Chinese robes edged with blue-green. On his back is an immense blue-green imperial dragon of Chinese myth with iron gray markings. He also wears large pierces of shoulder armor resemble coiled iron snakes with detailed scales.

"Pick your partners," calls Buffy's voice.

On the throne, the Blood Dragon Supreme King Drac doesn't even seem to notice the chaos. He doesn't even react when Alucard appears in front of him and shoots him point blank in the face with his new Impaler guns, which are hybrids of Albion Hellsing Arms and Sunnydale Holy Forge with far more power than his Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto or Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol 'Jackal'. When the smoke clears, the bullets have been stopped a centimeter from the vampire king's skin by an invisible force field. The explosive bullets have completely deformed leaving tiny metal fragments floating in the almost fluid-like energy field. As the King raises his head, the bullet fragments rapidly heat up and vaporize while floating in his shield.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There are thunderous explosions and the stones of Blood Dragon Castle shake. Suddenly, part of the roof explodes into showers of dust and debris. Cain and Abel shoot out the dust cloud illuminated by the red sky which is shifting shades, reacting to the battle below.

Abel fires bursts of lightning at Cain, but the agile Crusnik avoids them. Cain fires blasts of destructive red energy, but Abel avoids them. The energies released are so destructive that another tower of the castle explodes into rubble. Abel knocks Cain towards the roof with his double-edged blood scythe and the force is enough to create a crater under Cain's feet.

Cain is able to escape and jump back before that section of roof collapses. As he flies back, Abel fires more lightning blasts, smaller than before, but far faster. Cain avoids them, but more of the roof is shredded by a dozen small explosions.

Cain stops at the edge and fires a massive blast of crimson energy, which Abel barely avoids. The blast continues for a hundred meters before annihilating another tower of the castle.

As the roof above is destroyed by the Crusnik battle, the Chiropterans fight in the Inner Court. The fight between Dark Diva and her sister Queens could have been over in seconds if they were normal Queens. In their world, the blood of one Queen is toxic to the bloodline of their sister, causing a crystallizing chain-reaction in those exposed to it that is invariably fatal. This toxicity could only be removed after she had given birth to children sired by her sister's Chevaliers, the second highest level of chiropterans in terms of strength and ability.

The Halloween world environment altered the Chiropterans, making them stronger in many ways. Dark Diva's blood is still toxic to Harmony and Saya, but it slows healing and doesn't crystallize it's victims until death. Unfortunately, Harmony and Saya's blood has the same effect. The three queens move with superhuman speed and their swords striking creates flashes of light and sparks.

The three blurs pause for a moment and injuries can be seen. Saya has a cut on her cheek, smaller cuts on her arms, and a deep cut on her leg dripping blood on the floor. Harmony looks worse with deeper cuts on her arms and a very deep cut upon her left side, so deep the others can see the bone of semi-cut ribs. Dark Diva has deep cuts on her chest and arms, and a long cut going down the side of the face and partially into the shoulder. All of these wounds are regenerating, but at a slower rate because of the queen blood of the swords' owners coating the blades.

A few meters away is the Second Legendary Battle between the Silverblade and the Kowloon King. Jiro's silver sword strikes with enough force to slice an armored car clean in half, but the Kowloon King uses the Hide Hand to block. The psychokinetic ability strains with the force of the strike creating a pink-purple flare on the invisible barrier. The Kowloon King then releases a massive blast of force, but Jiro jumps over the force allowing it to dig a very long and deep trench in the floor and destroy a couple of walls.

Jiro channels energy into his blade, a technique he learned from other Hunters, then with a slash releases a destructive wave of golden energy. The Kowloon King blocks with an aura of purple energy, but the two vampire masters he was standing next to are annihilated in an instant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Main Fights**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blood Dragon is fighting Alucard and the death toll is rising. The other vampires and hunters run clear of the battle or are torn apart in the cross fire.

Alucard's cape billows and a dozen multi-eyed hell hounds explode from the pitch darkness and try to devour Supreme King Drac. King Drac's response is to raises his arms and release immense demonic dragons composed of his own crimson blood from his sleeves. The hell hounds and netherworld dragons collide with enough force to create thunder and red-black blood rains down like acid. Then the blood flows back into their masters, who are still attacking each other.

Alucard teleports behind Drac and channels energy into his Impaler guns. He fires a dozen custom-made explosive .50 caliber rounds composed of Vatican blessed silver and Magian anti-demon magic with Machina Adamentium tips. The explosive Armor-Piercing-Incendiary rounds could kill a humpback whale with a single shot, but King Drac's arm blurs. A sharp sword made of crystallized blood destroys every bullet, before slicing Alucard into pieces. Those pieces dissolve into mist, as the real Alucard delivers a blow that almost forces King Drac to his knees.

The Lord of Fire can fly, release hundreds of fireballs from his wings, and produce a protective aura of heat that can cremate a normal human in seconds. He also has the ability to regenerate any part of his body in a burst of flame and restore lost limbs, by converting them into ash and reabsorbing them. More than a match for an army of even above normal Hunters.

Sephiroth proves to be made of far more durable matter when he flows like water past the crimson fire balls and through the barrier. The legendary and extremely long sword, Masamune, is driven through the Lord of Fire's chest and into the wall behind him. The heat is so intense that the heated blade causes the stone it's embedded in to melt, but Sephiroth has pierced the vital heart. Fire explodes from the chest and back in a burning stream, but Sephiroth doesn't move an inch. The flames wash over his silver hair and black clothing, but they cause no damage to the adopted son of Aerith. It's like he's made of water and ice, extinguishing the vampire master's fires of unlife.

Finally, the Lord of Fire is completely drained of his energy and collapses into lifeless ashes.

The Lord of Wind creates blasts of slicing wind and crushing sonic shock waves when he roars like a kaiju-size tiger. His claws also slice through everything, as proven by the forty dead hunters soaking the ground in crimson. The Lord of Wind licks the blood of his fingers like a purring cat, when Sparda and his sons attack.

The Lord of Wind raises his arms to fire his slicing wind blasts, only for Devil Triggered Nero and Vergil to attack with their Yamato demon blades. The glowing blades imbued with tremendous magic and demon flame slice off the Lord of Wind's arms. The LoW roars and releases a wind blast from his mouth, but Dante avoids the attack and impales the super-vampire with his sword Rebellion. The destruction of the heart doesn't kill this vampire, but his attack is stopped, which allows Nero and Vergil to decapitate the vampire in high pressure spray of blood.

"You have got to be kidding me." says Dante, as the severed head of the Lord of Wind, still "alive" floated above the bloody neck on a column of wind. The severed head spins and fires wind blasts in all directions, knocking the sons of Sparda back.

**"STINGER!"**

The Legendary Demon Knight Sparda moves with lightning speed and plunges the sword Force Edge into the Lord of Wind, piercing one of the lungs and causing the monster to seize up with pain. Blood mixes with the column of wind and the attacks stop. Dante sees the weakness; it's not the heart, but the lungs.

As his father and brothers jump back, Dante pulls out his trademark pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with demonic power. Ebony and Ivory release there charged shots into the Lord of Wind, where they collide with charged shots fired from Sparda's pistols Luce and Ombra. The colliding bullets detonate and fill the lungs with demon flame that burns and bursts them. The column of wind becomes a pillar of fire that incinerates the head and the blood explodes into a shower of dissolving gore seconds later.

The Lord of Water kills fifteen hunters and nine magical girls in seconds using its life force draining powers. As it drains the life energy from its enemies, it also drains the water leaving mummified husks that collapse into dust. Its touch-based ability is enhanced by its elasticity, the superhuman ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. The spear it wields is actually part of its body stretching into a prehensile whip that can impale targets like a stingray's barbed tail. It thinks it's unstoppable, but it has never encountered Sir Hellsing, Seras Victoria, or Balalaika.

Seras' strength is so immense that she literally shatters the dark warrior into droplets of black liquid with a single blow. As the dark warrior reforms, he shreds Seras with a thousand sharp blades made of black water. The bloody pieces turns black as they hit the ground, then swirl until they reform into an uninjured and feral Seras with a mass of black tentacles out of a Lovecraft nightmare for a left arm. The tentacles whip forward and impale the Lord of Water through its kidneys. The tentacle then blur through the Lord of Water's body and shatters him into a million black droplets.

As the Lord of Water reforms for a second time at a slower rate, Sir Hellsing and Balalaika toss in a couple AS grenades. The Anti-Slime grenades were designed to destroy a vast array of creatures known as Slimes. Slimes are shapeless, amoeboid life forms ranging from one to five hundred liters in volume. Most are herbivores, but larger specimens prefer meat. Slime dissolve their food by secreting corrosive acid and vary in traits and special abilities. Most of these creatures, born from jellyfish, party slime, and jello, are hard to destroy because of their liquid nature so Machina Arms developed Anti-Slime grenades.

The grenades release hygroscopic meta-chemicals and special polymers that mix with the slime's fluidic body and then absorb the water. The mixture then hardens into a brittle bio-degradable solid that can be reduced to powder. The Earth attack works on the Lord of Water turning its semi-regenerated body into a statue of dark grey goo, which rapidly hardens into a chalky substance. Two bullets from the ice queens and all that remains is a pile of fine dust on the stained stone floor.

The Lord of Earth lives up to his title by knock his opponents down with waves of earth and stone. He then kills them by impaling them with long stone spikes, crushing them with cocoons of mud, or creating golems out of a Jewish nightmare. The immense creatures made out of clay can't be destroyed by wiping out a letter on the forehead like in the legend, instead they must be shattered completely and the Lord of Earth can generate new Golems from the remains.

_**"Earth below me, submit to my will! DUG HAUT!"**_

Ichi gathers magical energy in her hand and slams that hand against the ground, which causes the layers underneath the ground to shift. As the earth quakes, the ground releases stone spears that impale every Golem. The Lord of Earth runs towards her and is about to roar about insolence, when Ichi casts another spell.

_**"DILL BRAND!"**_

With the caster at the center, this spell can blast upwards anything within a circular range of the ground, including dirt, rocks, or anyone inside. The Lord of Earth is sent tumbling through the air. As he falls, he throws a punch at Ichi causing his arm to lengthen and expand into a stone battering ram. The pillar of stone moving at that speed could crush a person with human durability into a pulp, bones included, but when the fist hits Ichi it stops. There is a loud sound of stone hitting stone, and Lord of Earth's immense arm shatters into rubble.

The Lord of Earth notices blue skin through the tear in the white clothing.

"What are you? You're not human."

"I'm half human and half-chimera, and my chimera half is part human, too!" says Ichi, whose voice sounds very young, "Mom's excitement strikes again. Let's end this, stone face."

"You filthy flat-chested..."

_**"You who crosses between sky and earth, gently flowing water, gather in my hand and give me power: DEMONA CRYSTAL!"**_

The Highly effective Shamanism-Water spell makes an icy fog appear out of the ground, which then suddenly freezes anything within. The Lord of Earth can't escape the fog and is frozen solid.

"Flat chested? My Aunt would Dragon Slave you if you called her that. _**Elmekia Lance! **_"

The last spell sends a lance of light into the frozen Lord of Earth, damaging his spirit. Since the demonic spirit is bonded with earth of his body, it shatters him into pieces including his secret vital organ which is his spleen as opposed to the heart like most vampires or brains like most zombies. The frozen fragments shatter into powdery dust as they hit the ground.

The Lord of Wood has a very dangerous set of powers. He can manipulate wood and plants in dozens of ways, including creating trees, buildings, thorny vines stronger than steel cable, and poisonous flowering plants. He can also manipulate electricity, releasing destructive lightning bolts and protecting himself and his plants using a powerful electromagnetic barrier.

The Lord of Wood's opponents are the Xanders, who stare at the elemental vampire hidden inside the mass of thick iron-hard roots covered in long sword-like thorns. From within the mass, the Lord of Wood releases a jet of poisonous spores. The spores kill dozens of hunters, causing an extremely severe anaphylactic shock and bleeding into the lungs. Those that wear masks fall because of the pain of their skin burning in contact with the spores.

The Xander are unaffected by the spores due to the toxic nature of Onigumo's body, the purifying innocence in Walker's body, and the protective Magia tattoo that Elric has on his body.

Onigumo raises one of his arms and eye embedded in his hand glows. The eye then fires a beam of youki - demonic energy- at the Lord of Wood. The demon light focused into a laser slices through the wood like a hot knife through soft butter, but is stopped by the Lord's barrier. The wood quickly regenerates and the same is true when Elric fires a mass of heavy sea chain from a cannon he creates from the floor. Walker doesn't even try because he knows the vines will prevent him from getting close.

The mass fires a shower of foot-long thorns like bullets at the three, but Elric blocks them with a thick wall of earth and stone.

Onigumo raises his arm again and the eye glows. The white bone-like plates change shape as fibrous dark red-purple material grows and changes form. The bone plates fuse together with a single hole to create a cannon mounted on Onigumo's forearm. In his own world, he absorbed the Shadow Realm monster Summon Demon created from the Yugioh games. It was his trademark weapons for years as he fought against the power mad Naraku. When his Naraku was destroyed and he found himself wandering this new world, his weapon evolved.

Onigumo's pressure cannon composed of harder-than-diamond bone fires adamant - pure diamonds created from carbon by spiritual pressure. The razor sharp shards are propelled by super-charged pressurized shoki (miasma), so the toxic shards have enough force to penetrate several meters of hardened steel with insane ease.

The reason he didn't use it before is the reason they didn't have Lina fire another enhanced Dragon Slave. They couldn't afford to risk anyone escaping in the chaos as the castle was annihilated.

The blast from the cannon is immense, causing the youki-anchored Onigumo to slide back over twenty meters creating a burning trench in the stone floor. The fired adamant shard tears throughthe wood shell like a high caliber bullet threw an apple carrying the Lord of Wind with it. It smashes the Lord through four walls before tearing out of him, breaking the last three walls and shooting almost fifty kilometers into distance. The miasma also proves to be the ultimate plant killer, causing all traces of plants and wood to die and rot in seconds.

Elric claps his hands, there is a blinding flash, and a thousand metal spears shoot at Lord of Wood.

The Lord of Wood rises with a huge smoking hole in his torso. With its vital liver destroyed, it's unable to form its electromagnetic barrier to stop Elric's attack. Instead he fires his lightning to stop the spears, but the spears land around him. He realizes too late the spears are also lightning rods designed to drain his remaining energy.

As he stands screaming as the lightning is pulled from his body into the earth, Walker appears in his Crown Clown form.

**"CROSS EDGE!"**

Walker crucifies the Lord of Wood and etches a cross onto the Lord with his left hand. The Innocence-energy burns the weakened vampire lord and in seconds he bursts into smoke white flame. Within seconds, the Lord of Wood is burnt to ashes by the white flames and when the flames vanish, so do the ashes as if they were shadows.

The battle between Alucard and the Blood Dragon has been going on for the longest. Alucard has been destroyed three dozen times but regenerates each time with ease. The Blood Dragon for most part is made of diamond, a Nigh Invulnerable warrior king where nothing does anything to this being. There was even a time during the fight when they both separated into armies of soldiers and fought a mini-war before reforming. There were also a few minutes of street fighting in which they used their fists to beat the crap out of each other.

Finally, Alucard uses his shadows to hold Supreme King Drac in place.

"Enough fun and games." says Alucard

"What do you hope...?" begins Supreme King Drac, then hears a woman chanting.

_**"Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!"**_

He recognizes the voice, the same voice he heard before his castle exploded!

_**"shikai no yami o suberu ou / nanji no kakera no enishi ni shitagai / nanjira subete no chikara mote / ware ni sarenaru chikara o atae yo / sora no imashime toki hanaterashi kohreru / kuroki utsuro no yaiba yo / waga chikara / waga mi to narite / tomo ni horobi no michi o ayaman... / RAGUNA BUREEDO!"**_

_**"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction: LAGUNA BLADE!"**_

Supreme King Drac trapped by Alucard can only watch as the infamous sorceress Lina Inverse calls upon the power of the Lord of Nightmares (Golden Demon Lord). Darkness is formed between the caster's hands, which is then shaped into a blade or trowel shape. Lina Inverse, straining and sweating, then thrusts the Laguna/Ragna Blade into the Blood Dragon's chest.

The blade is stopped by a barrier for a fraction of a second before the blade of chaos shatters it. The blade presses against Supreme King Drac's chest for almost three seconds before it pierces and goes straight through where the heart would be located. The Blood Dragon's scream of pain and rage can be heard across the country and the sound alone is powerful enough to shake the castle.

Lina begins to lose control, but Alucard reaches out and grabs her arm. He nods and she nods back, then together they use the Laguna Blade to slice Supreme King Drac apart.

As the blade dies, Lina and Alucard jump clear as Supreme King Drac's body explodes. He's not filled with blood like living creatures, but pure swirling darkness, the power of chaos. The outer shell of skin, hair, and clothing shatters as if made of crystals and dissolves into the chaos.

"The shell is gone."

"Its true form is about to be revealed."

The mass of swirling pitch black chaos expands into an immense tornado that shatters the roof and causes half the castle to collapse. In the black darkness, the heroes can see a pair of glowing red eyes open. Each eye is three times the size of a grown man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blood Dragon Castle - Secondary Battles**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Abel and Cain in their full power Crusnik forms collide over and over again in the sky above Blood Dragon Castle. They fire bursts of destructive energy at each other, each one powerful enough to kill a dozen average people.

Suddenly, Abel charges at Cain at high speed, avoiding two of Cain's blasts and only receiving a deep cut on one of his shoulders from a third. Abel and Cain grab each other and a bright aura of energy forms around them. It is a mix of Cain's crimson flame aura and Abel's blue lightning aura to create a wild purple-white aura. Then Abel forces them higher into the air as their powers fight for domination.

"What are you doing!?" yells Cain as pieces of hair, skin, and clothing burn off him.

"I'm ending this Cain!" says Abel, his voice free of rage-filled madness as pieces burn off him too.

As they go high into the Red Sky, the clouds begin to swirl and generate hundreds of bolts of lightning. The higher they get, the more intense the lightning gets and they get have to predict the bolts to avoid them.

"No!" says Cain realizing Abel's Plan and desperately trying to break his hold, but it's like a pair of immense electromagnets locked together.

"Yes!" says Abel as he flares his aura attracting the lightning.

Dozens of immense lightning bolts drawn by the aura strike the ball of purple-white light. As the massive amounts of electrical energy are channeled into the sphere, it glows in size and intensity shifting from purple-white to blue-white to pure white.

Within the sphere, parts of Abel's blue-skinned body burn and parts of his wings break off and disintegrate, but his element is electricity, just as his sister Seth's is sound. That protects him from most of the damage from the ever increasing electrical force.

Cain on the hand is arced back in a silent scream as the electrical force burns through his body, his own body glowing a violent red. Skin and hair begin to completely burn away, muscle tissue rapidly cooks and nerve tissue overloads. The cybernetics that replaced what was destroyed when Abel and Seth forced Cain into orbital reentry without a spaceship burn away or melt into the bones. His blood rapidly boils as the nanomachines that grant all Crusniks their power are destroyed. Abel forces more of the destructive energy into his brother causing a blue glow to spread from Abel into Cain. The surge causes Cain's feathery wings to ignite and light pours from Cain's eyes and mouth.

The sphere finally explodes with a thunderous blast and a shock wave of blue-white plasma illuminating the red sky. Both Cain and Abel fall from the heaven, but Cain is rapidly burning and pieces are breaking off his form. Abel raises his double-ended scythe, gathers his remaining power and releases it as he swings it down. The massive lightning bolt strikes Cain's burning form blasting him in half and accelerating his descent. As Cain's corpse hits the ground like a supersonic meteorite, it creates a massive crater in the ground and a mushroom cloud in the air. Abel doesn't need to worry about Cain resurrecting himself again and the few Shinigami (Soul Reapers) that joined him on this mission will make sure that the soul goes to hell with the other damned souls and fallen angels.

As the Crusnik battle ends, so does the battle between the Chiropteran Queens. Harmony-Diva collapses to the ground after a deep cut to her stomach nearly disembowels her. Dark Diva brings her sword down to finish her sister, when Saya's sword blocks her. While distracted by Saya, Harmony raises her blade ignoring her bloody "fatal to a human" wounds and impales Dark Diva through the chest. Harmony misses the heart, but nicks the spine causing Dark Diva to lose her grip on her sword. Saya then slashes with her own sword and Dark Diva can't avoid the cut.

Dark Diva collapses against a stone wall with a cut throat and a sword impaling her torso. She tries to heal herself, but the blood from her sisters is slowing the process to a crawl. The cut throat fills her lungs with blood, cutting off her air supply and preventing her from escaping her twin deaths.

Harmony-Diva, holding her bloody stomach wound with one arm , is helped over to Dark Diva's form by Saya. All three of them are soaked in blood and their clothing is slashed to pieces showing bare skin, healing skin, and deep wounds. Harmony and Saya hold each other close and hold Saya's sword together. Then together, they bring the blade down in a final fatal arc.

Dark Diva's corpse collapses again the stone wall and slowly begins to crystallize starting at the extremities. It spreads from the fingers and toes up the arms and legs to the torso. The last part to crystallize is her head, which cries crimson tears. After the body is completely crystallized, it shatters in the same pattern with the extremities turning to dust first and the head last.

Jiro is fighting his worst nightmare, the Kowloon King himself, with his silver sword. He's losing ground, when explosions shake the castle. The Kowloon King's sword pierces his shoulder and the demonic energy the King is charged with burns his body.

_**"I heard the sage was reborn after my servant killed her."**_ taunts the Kowloon King, driving her sword deeper, _**"I'll have to make sure she stays dead after I'm finished with you."**_

Jiro's eyes snap open and jumps towards the Kowloon King, ignoring the sword tearing through his shoulder, and slashes with his shining silver blade. Adam Wong is thrown back with deep smoking wounds in his chest and his sword broken.

Jiro Mochizuki pulls the broken blade from his shoulder and tosses it away like trash. A powerful blue aura begins to form around Jiro. An aura that glows and flows like water around his body as the shoulder wound heals in seconds. Adam Wong throws a powerful punch at Jiro's face, boosted by the Hide Hand. It's powerful enough to level a skyscraper, but is stopped an inch from Jiro's face by the pressure of the Aura. As the aura flares, the Kowloon vampire is thrown through a stone wall and embedded in a thicker wall. Adam realizes it's like fighting the ocean.

Adam looks up and sees Jiro holding his katana in afighting stance and behind him the raging aura creates the image of a moon lit ocean rising into an immense tidal wave. Jiro then becomes a blue flash and appears several meters behind Adam Wong, the wall he embedded in shattering to tiny fragments and dust. Adam Wong, the Kowloon King, lets out a scream as his body explodes into blood and fine cut fragments, then the cloud turns into ash that falls like black snow.

Suddenly, the entire Castle begins to shake and collapse under what feels like a 9.9 Earthquake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ruins of Blood Dragon Castle**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blood Dragon's true form is revealed as the castle completely collapses and the black tornado dissolves into the monster's flesh.

The monster is a dragon-like creature over three hundred sixty meters in height, over seven hundred twenty meters in length, and with a wingspan of six hundred sixty meters. The massive creature's body is covered spiky dark red-purple fur that looks blood stained. The bottom half of the beast is covered in dark blood red scales with dark bands. Its arms and legs end in immense claws and its black wings are those of an immense bat. It has long tails resembling the coils of a serpent and spines going from the back of the head to the tail tip running down the spine. It's head is lupine with many fearsome ridges, bat-like ears, a wide mouth filled with long sharp fangs, and tentacles extending from the head and chin like hair. It's wet, bloody look and the moving mass of red-purple tentacles make it looks like a monster from Lovecraftian horror. The fact that it has two more heads at serpentine necks from the wide shoulders adds to the horror. The extra heads are reptilian with mouths filled multiple rows of sharp teeth and barbed tongues.

The Light army doesn't retreat instead they open fire with everything they've got.

The Hunters and soldiers of the Sunnydale Hunters Guild, AX Organization, Albion Hellsing Organization, Vatican Holy Knights, and Sparda's Dark Knights open fire with their guns. Everything from simple 10mm silver bullets to 50 Caliber Armor-Piercing-Incendiary rounds to 1000 mm cannon shells made of thrice-blessed holy metal and enchanted by five magicians of the same faith.

Sister Kate Scott orders the Iron Maiden III to fire its secret gun. The secret gun is a multi-phased positron blaster cannon, a weapon that fires a condensed stream of anti-electrons at multiple frequencies allowing them to collide with matter in this reality and connected realities, such as certain targets that are intangible in physical reality. The blinding beam produces a surge of gamma radiation that the survivors will need treatment for, but the destructive force is immense. There are only a few grams of anti-matter in the electromagnetic beam, but that still produces a directed nuclear-level blast.

The massive creature roars in pain and rage as part of its massive form is vaporized, then fires streams of smokeless black flame from its main head. Its fur and secondary heads release a torrent of crimson fire balls into the sky that rain down for a two kilometer radius from the beast. Each fireball detonates like a high yield napalm bomb setting the entire area on fire. The monster, completely regenerated from the first barrage, roars on his island in the sea of flames.

The monstrous Blood Dragon is then blinded when Crown Clown Alex Walker slashes out one eye and Onigumo uses his Charged Shoki Adamant cannon to fire toxic diamonds into the retina of the other. The two other heads try to consume the Xanders, but are blown back by Fullmetal Xander Elric's fire alchemy and rendered unable to defend themselves by diamond restraints created from carbon in the air.

Buffy Selene Summers runs up the neck with another hunter named Guts. Buffy carries a Zanbatou based on the weapon of Zabuza Momochi, Kubikiri Honcho (Decapitating Carving Knife). Guts on the other hand wields Dragon Slayer, a zweihänder or two handed sword about seven feet long and twelve inches wide at its base. It is more than an inch thick at the middle of the blade, giving it incredible weight and power. They use their blades and immense strength to cut off the left head of the Blood Dragon.

At the same time, bounty-hunter-turned-pirate-turned-demon-hunter Roronoa Zoro uses his three swords Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shuusui, with one held in the mouth, to slice into the other head. He's helped by Hachibi no Ushioni Jinchuriki Kira Hachi (Eight-tailed Ushioni Killer Bee) using his seven swords and lightning chakra to cut through the immense neck.

As the dark crimson blood sprays, it forms tendrils that move in the air adding to its diabolic appearance. These new blood tentacles are incinerated seconds later by gunfire and hellfire.

Seras, Buffy, and Alucard holding immense guns fire the Armor-Piercing-Incendiary ammo charged with magic and their own power. Dante, Sparda, and the other gun-wielding Hunters fire their own guns, while Jiro, Vergil, Abel, and other bladed weapon users slice into the creature's underside. More tentacles of crystallized blood emerge from the wounds and try to impale the attackers, but are destroyed by magical blasts from the NMSD magical girls.

The attack of Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei is the loudest as they call out the names of their attacks. The attacks may sound silly, but their effect on the vampire god is serious.

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" "Shine Aqua Illusion" "Mercury Ice Cascade!"**

**"Mars Flame Sniper!""Burning Mandala!" "Mars Phoenix Blast!"**

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!""Supreme Thunder Dragon!" "Super Supreme Thunder!"**

**"Venus Love and Beauty!" "Shock Crescent Beam Shower!""Venus Metal Storm!"**

**"World Shaking!" "Space Turbulence!" "Heaven Earth Shatter!"**

**"Deep Submerge!""Submarine Reflection!" "Deep Ocean Song!"**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" "Saturn Revolution!"**

**"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" "Moon Eclipse Cosmo Blast!"**

There are hundreds of other voices, mostly female, and hundreds of different attacks. They range in bright colors, ranging from simple beams of light to flowers and complex geometry. Their effects range from freezing to burning to disintegrating, but the end result is the same as ten percent of the monster's immense mass is destroyed.

"_**Bram Blazer!" "Bram Gush!""Burst Flare"**_

_**"Elmekia Flame!""Elmekia Lance!"**_

_**"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!"**_

An explosion of shamanistic spirit magic destroys another fifteen percent.

_**"Disfang!" "Dolph Strash!" "Dynast Brass!"**_

_**"Zelas Brid!""Earth below me, submit to my will! DUG HAUT!"**_

_**"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGU SLAVE!!"**_

The explosion of shamanistic black magic vaporizes another twenty. With forty five percent of its total mass annihilated, the Blood Dragon becomes unstable. A fountain of blood like an inverted Niagara Falls shoots into the air and morphs into thousands of tentacles and tendrils. They weave together to create a mockery of flesh and some harden into malformed bones to replace the lost limbs. The new flesh is covered in spines and tentacles ending in fang-filled mouths.

The Blood Dragon screams with insane rage and its tentacle-like tongue shoots out towards Buffy. The tip of the tongue opens to reveal a mouth of white fangs and a grinning skull in the center. It stops a foot from Buffy's face, which wears a smirk. The skull has a blank look as red mist streams off its rapidly heating flesh and bone.

One of the cloaked figures that entered the main court was Arcueid Brunestud, white princess of the Shinso - True Ancestors. It was her that figured out that Supreme King Drac/Blood Dragon was like one of her past enemies, Nrvnqsr "Nero" Chaos. In the same way that the tenth Ancestor of the Dead Apostles was a living mass of chaotic matter created from the accumulation of the lives of 666 creatures, the Blood Dragon is a mass of chaotic matter and death energy created from the accumulation of vampires and the souls they absorbed. Since he contains evil versions of Alucard, this means it contains the three million plus souls that reside in each one. The only way to kill the Blood Dragon would to kill the millions of souls at the same time, while still merged in the true aggregate form.

Arcueid Brunestud took her physically weaker partner to where he needed to be and the reason the Blood Dragon is in pain is because of a pocket knife wielded by Shiki Tohno.

Shiki looks like a normal un-enhanced human, but he's currently in his sadistic super demon-slaying Nanaya mode. In that super-powered evil mode he possesses the powerful pseudo-magical ability to see lines, known as the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. (Chokushi no Magan lit. Demon eyes of Direct Death)

The eyes are not really different set of eyes but are a circuit that opens up in the user's brain and normal eyes, allowing him to see the eventual fated destruction of an object or entity expressed as small points on the object or entity's body and as thin red lines that extend from those points and crawl over the body. Along with the perception is the ability to trace the lines without much exertion; doing so effectively realizes the fated destruction and the victim is cut along those lines. Because this destruction is destined, this method of injury ignores any of the victim's defenses; armor, magical protection, and so forth are useless.

Shiki has used his ability to cut the massive dragon open and get to the real target.

While a line symbolizes "damage" along that part of the body, a dot symbolizes the totality of that body's damage, and by extension, "existence". When a dot is pierced, the victim's concept is destroyed. This method of killing is apparently absolute; it bypasses even reincarnation, and can even be used against a collective entity.

With a thrust, the tiny harmless looking pocket knife pierces the dot he sees with his glowing eyes inside the massive creature's underside.

The entire army watches as the Blood Dragon freezes entirely, then explodes. Its entire body from tongue to tail tip, from wing tip to wing tip, including every hair thin tendril and every tiny bit of flesh and bone, shatters into a crimson mist. It the center of the cloud, there is a mass of energy shining with white light. As the body shatters into blood, the energy sphere explodes into a column of power into the red sky. The blood mist is draw into the pillar of power creating a short lived tornado.

For many kilometers, the remaining vampires, ghouls, and zombies linked to Blood Dragon are torn apart on both physical and spiritual levels and are absorbed into the crimson vortex. The red sky above them changes color and pattern, changing from red to blue-purple to blue for an instant, before returning to bright red as the energy is exhausted into the sky.

Minutes later, Buffy stares at the assembled group, stained with vampire ash, blood, and stone dust, all tired, but ready to celebrate.

"Let's go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**GUYVER WAR 2010 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Archanfel revealed his secret weapon, a Guyver Unit he removed from a captured enemy. He transformed into the god-like Guyver Zoalord and decimated the Guyver forces. His powers were so immense; he was able to incinerate dozens of Guyvers with single blasts. His power was so immense that nearby mountains were annihilated and the earth below was reduced to smoke and boiling rock. He apparently destroyed all of the guyvers within minutes.

It looked like Archanfel had won, then Guyver Gigantic Exceed appeared from the lava with OmegaBlast Form Aptom - Lost Number Zoanoid and Battle Creature- on his immense shoulder and holding a small female teal-armored guyver known as Archer Guyver in his hands. The little guyver was protected by the fifty two meter tall red guyver's gravity field and most fearsome Zoanoid in the world. The little guyver then fired an arrow from her bio-boosted bow at Archanfel.

The Supreme Guyver-Zoalord didn't consider the small thin arrow fired by the child guyver to be a threat with its mastery of gravity and radiant energy, which he used to create an inverted space-time barrier. More powerful than the strongest NGE Angel's Absolute Terror Field, the new Archanfel could survive the detonating of a hundred megaton thermonuclear weapons and believed he could survive anything the various Guyvers possessed.

He was proven wrong.

The little Archer Guyver dressed as a magical archer for Halloween of 1997. The little intro card she wrote for herself, which was common at the party, said she was prodigy elf archer who NEVER misses her target. She and her friend, who had dressed as female Rogue, escaped to another colony, while their parents became monsters were later killed by other monsters and Hunters.

A month after Halloween, she uncovered a case that contained three inactive Guyver Units that had been made real during Halloween. It was in that destroyed colony that her best friend was killed by Archanfel's Zoanoids - people kidnapped from colonies and transformed into monsters controlled by the Zoalord. The secret was that her friend could have killed them all with her special gear and skills, if they hadn't once been the girl's aunt and uncle. The shock gave the monsters the opportunity.

On the tip of her arrow is her Rogue friend's Infinity Knife, "The Knife that can Anything". The magic knife that can cut through the very strings of energy that makes up the universe and the substance of space and time. Warping space-time does nothing to stop the magical attack, as the blade can cut through the fabric of reality like Laguna Blade. The bio-boosted arrow moving with a hundred times the speed and accuracy of a longbow arrow shatters when it hits Archangel's barrier, but the knife continues on momentum. The tiny knife blade, only three inches long and an inch wide pierces the Guyver-Zoalord's control metal and goes straight through the head. The blade shoots into the sky unstoppable because it's cutting through air and gravity, but its work is done.

Archanfel has a shocked look on his armored face as the control metal cracks in half. Then he begins to scream in pain as the parasitic guyver organism goes rogue without the control metal and begins to absorb its host. As the zoa-crystals - organic power crystals as vital to Zoalords as the Control Metal is to Guyvers- are damaged by unit trying to devour them, Archanfel falls from the sky paralyzed. As he lands in the molten rock, the rapidly disintegrating flesh ignites causing even greater pain.

As Archanfel sinks, shining lights emerge from the magma and destroyed mountains, which are revealed to be the control metals of the other guyver units. Sho had the Guyver army go to a colony before facing the Zoanoid army and had a spell cast on the control metal. It's a spell that negates the damage done to an object, living or not, as long as one other remains undamaged. Meaning, the Zoalord would have had to destroy all the Metals at the exact same time to destroy them and three Guyvers are far enough away to be under the effect of the spell, but not be in any danger.

If a Guyver's control metal survives, the entire Guyver survives and is able to regenerate from the DNA stored in the Metal. That means the entire Guyver Army survived the battle with the Zoanoids.

Sho Fukamachi, Guyver Gigantic Exceed, uses his new weapon Gravity Implosion also known as the Black Hole Cannon. As the name implies, this weapon behaves like a black hole by sucking in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace. It creates a black hole that consumes every trace of the God of Zoanoids with several thousand tons of molten rock and air, before it dissipates leaving a closing hole in the sea of molten rock below.

Across the world, the death of Supreme Zoalord affects all Zoanoids. Those loyal and/or dependent on their master die in an instant, their corpses quickly dissolving due to enzymes released upon on Zoanoid's death. Other more independent zoanoids lose their reproductive abilities as the telepathic links fail, a failsafe to prevent the birth of renegade zoanoids. The few that will regain their reproductive abilities will be changed by the Halloween World environment into a new type of Zoanoid, another independent race of shape-shifting humans.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 21: HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 5**

**- BUFFY'S MISSION - BLOOD DRAGON CASTLE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 22- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 6**

**- THE JOURNEY OF GILES - TARA'S QUEST**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!**

VOTING IS NOT ALLOWED ON FANFICTION**DOT**NET

ALL VOTING WILL BE ON TTH**DOT**ORG


	10. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 6

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 22- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 6**

**THE JOURNEY OF GILES - TARA'S QUEST**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Old Ones**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The Old Ones were demons pure. They warred as we would breathe-endlessly. The greater ones were interred, for death was not always their end." _

_Drogyn_

The Old Ones is the term used to refer to the extremely powerful pure-breed demons that once dominated earth before humankind appeared.

What is known about the Old Ones is that they were not the first beings to inhabit this dimension. The Old Ones were preceded by the beings that would be eventually known as The Powers That Be. The rise of the Old Ones led the Powers to leave this world, while the Old Ones became rulers of vast territories, commanded enormous armies that worshiped them as gods and constantly made war against each other.

In time mortal animals arose, and then mankind. Modern demon races, such as vampires, appeared due to various types of hybridization between the Old Ones and men or other species.

It is unknown how the Old Ones lost their rule over the Earth. In any event, they were either killed in their own wars (such as Illyria) or driven away to other dimensions. Those who were killed were placed in sarcophagi which were hidden at the Deeper Well, a true hole in the world running between the Cotswolds and Australia, where the remains of the Old Ones were supposed to be kept in order to prevent their resurrection, as not only their corpses but also their essences were trapped.

The legacy of the Old Ones remained not only in the form of the hundreds of demon species that exist today, but also in the form of cults which worship them and await their return to bring about the destruction of mankind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cotswolds, Albion (Pre-Halloween England)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Deeper Well is a burial ground for the Old Ones, where thousands of sarcophagi containing the corpses of these demons are kept to prevent their resurrection. A warrior of good and a small army are chosen to guard the Deeper Well. Drogyn the Battlebrand is the Well's latest keeper, and had been so for some decades.

The Deeper Well can be accessed by two entrances, one in a cave beneath a tree in the Cotswolds, and the other in the Cotswolds antipode in New Zealand, as the Deeper Well is a hole in (meaning all the way through--close to 8,000 miles) the world.

A group of Hunters have found the flayed corpse of Drogyn the Battlebrand, Keeper of the Deeper Well and an eternally young warrior of good. It's hard to tell if the human immortal is finally dead or will take a long time to come back to life. They have also traveled into the Depths and returned with the most horrific of news.

"It's empty."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts Final Valentine Battle**

February 14, 2011

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On Valentine's Day of 2011, a major battle occurred on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the building's reality, Hogwarts was the witness between two major battles between the forces of good once lead by Albus Dumbledore and the forces of evil lead by the dark lord Voldemort. It was on those grounds that the original Voldemort and several of his followers met their end and history has come full cycle.

Rubius Hagrid is a kind half-giant with a fascination with dangerous animals. Fifty years ago, Voldemort's younger self Tom Riddle released a monstrous Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, a secret vault created by his ancestor, and one of Hogwart's founders, Slytherin. After a young girl named Myrtle died in a washroom, Tom had Hagrid expelled blaming the deaths on a young acromantula he had been raising. Dumbledore had him become the Grounds-keeper and later the Care of Magical Creatures teacher when his name was finally cleared half a century later.

His opponent is Walden McNair, a Death Eater - magical terrorist and follower of Voldemort- who's armed with his axe. He was once employed as an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and attempted to execute Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogriff. Today, he's armed with a set of magical arm bands that grant him immense superhuman strength and stamina, and a spell that allows his axe to cut the most durable of magical flesh and bone.

Most people think Hagrid is a naive fool, a person who can't see the dangerous difference between a pet lizard and a fire-breathing dragon, but Hagrid does have moments of brilliance. He uses his wand to create a layer of slippery ice on the ground causing MacNair to fall on his face. Hagrid then pulls the great axe from Mcnair's hand, while the Deatheater is still stunned, and chops off the Death Eater's own head.

Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow are fighting two members of Hogwarts teaching staff , Deputy Headmistress, head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master at Hogwarts and the head of Ravenclaw. The two Hogwarts teacher hate the Deatheater brothers because they tortured students while teaching at Hogwarts.

The Carrows think they are superior because of a pair of magical rings. The gifts from Voldemort create a barrier around the wearer making them immune to direct magic, even the Killing Curse.

McGonagall proves them wrong when she turns the ground beneath them to mud, then in to stone after the brothers have sunk down to their waists. The two try to free themselves, but dueling champion Flitwick slices a tree with a Cutting Curse and a mild Summoning causes the tree to the fall on the immobilized Death Eaters. The same rings that prevent them from being cursed also prevent them from shielding themselves or apparating (teleporting). Unable to save themselves they are crushed by the massive centuries old tree.

More Death Eaters like Gibbon, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn Travers, Wilkes, and Vaxley all possess magical boosters, but are defeated and killed by members of the light like Weasley family and their friends.

Death Eater Avery dies by the sword of former Death Eater Regulus Black. Avery was a coward who claimed to be under the Imperius curse when Voldemort first fell and rejoined him during the rebirth. Regulus joined the Death Eaters when he was younger, but soon decided to leave. He secretly stole one of Voldemort's Horcrux - a fragment of Voldemort's soul sealed in an object to act as a tether to the mortal plane for the rest. He died trying to escape the Death Eaters and now reborn he ends the lives of his former comrades. He's helped by his loyal House Elf Kreacher who protects him with eleven magic.

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody is an ex-Auror working for the Order of the Phoenix, an anti-Death Eater organization run by Albus Dumbledore. Moody is perhaps the most famous Auror in the modern times of the Wizarding World, single-handedly responsible for capturing numerous wizard criminals. He is also said never to have killed his quarry, even when permitted to do so, unless he had no other choice.

The badly scarred Auror is unable to curse his three opponents Jugson, Mulciber, and Augustus Rookwood because of their rings, but Mad-Eye isn't the most famous Auror for nothing. Jugson fires a Cruciatus Curse, but Moody took a pain potion before the battle, so there is no effect. The shock is enough for Moody to summon a dagger through Jugson's body. Mulciber fires a cutting curse, but it bounces of Moody's new Magia body armor. He then fires a spell that transfigures the air around the Death Eaters into a cloud of fire. Mulciber and Rockwood fall to the ground dead after inhaling the flames.

Moody then tumbles out the way to avoid a blasting curse from Evan Rosier, a Death Eater that destroyed part of Alastor Moody's nose during a fight with the Aurors. Moody responds by sending his own blasting curse into the ground beneath Rosier. The resulting explosion sends abrasive dirt and burning rocks shooting into the air at supersonic speeds tearing Rosier to pieces. Moody then walks away, leaving the limbless Death Eater to bleed to death.

Fenrir Greyback is a vicious and sadistic werewolf notorious for attacking young children. He's the type of bloodthirsty monster that gives all lycanthropes a bad name and his werewolf abilities have only increased with Halloween's chaos magic. He's been recruiting for the Dark Council by biting and infecting captured children, turning them into lycans enslaved to his will. His reign as the Alpha of the Dark Council Werewolves comes to its end facing two of his victims.

Remus Lupin, a former Marauder and Hogwarts teacher, who was infected by Fenrir at a young age and Bill Weasley who still has memories of being maimed by Fenrir. The ring on the full hybrid Fenrir's finger not only makes the monster immune to direct magic, but silver as well. This does stop William Arthur "Bill" Weasley from sending a dozen blessed silver spikes into Fenrir's back or Remus using a pair of mundane guns - Glock semi-automatic pistols - to fire ten silver bullets into Fenrir Greyback's chest. Greyback's enhanced regeneration allows him to survive and heal from the wounds, but it slows the werewolf down long enough for Remus to use a sword and his own lycan strength to cut off Fenrir's hand.

As the hand with the ring is cut off and tossed away, the magical effects of the ring dissolve. As the immunity to silver fades away, the flesh in contact with the silver rapidly heats up and burns. A grey color spreads from the wounds covering Fenrir's entire body as it rapidly increases in temperature. Greyback barely has time to scream as his entire body ignites into bright flames and within seconds all that remains are the half-melted silver bullets and spikes, and charred bone fragments.

Sirius Black's last memory before awakening in the Halloween World was falling through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. He searched for Harry and found him in Albion, vowing never to leave his godson's side again. He now faces the two people that ruined his life.

Peter Pettigrew, once a fellow Marauder with Remus "Moony" Lupin and James "Prongs" Potter, he spied on the Order for Voldemort; betrayed the Potters as their Secret-Keeper; framed him for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, murdering twelve Muggles in the process and faking his own death; murdered Cedric Diggory, led Bertha Jorkins to her death at the hands of Lord Voldemort; and assisted Voldemort in procuring a new body.

The other is his insane cousin Bellatrix Black Lestrange who participated in the torture and the permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom using the Cruciatus Curse, escaped prison fourteen years later to rejoin Voldemort, and caused his death at the Chamber of Death.

Both Death eaters are over confident because of anti-magic rings, but Sirius surprises both of them by pulling out "Dirty Harry", a Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver named after the first Muggle movie he ever watched in the new world. The 45 Magnum "Mage Special" bullets are able to cause Wormtail's silver hand to explode with a single shot.

The cowardly Wormtail turns into his Rat animagus form, but caught by a spell Sirius casts after rolling out of the way of Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse. Sirius then makes a whipping motion and sends the rat into Bellatrix's mouth. As the Elite "Inner Circle" Female Death Eater chokes on the rat, Sirius uses the speed of his dog form to get close, then returns to human holding his cousin's wand wrist.

He then presses the barrel on the handgun under Bellatrix's jaw, says, "Do I feel lucky?", then fires. The round shatters her jaw, splatters the rat held in her mouth, and explodes through the top of her head.

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange use the Cruciatus Curse on Neville Longbottom. It's the same pain curse they used to torture Neville's parents into insanity, but Neville has taken the same pain potion as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. It's a powerful painkiller that not even the Unforgivables can counter. The Potion makes a person insensitive to pain for twelve hours allowing the person to continue to fight even with severe injuries. Neville fakes being in pain, so the two Death Eaters will get close, then throws a handful of seeds at them.

The seeds are gifts from the Youkai Kurama, a fellow plant lover Neville encountered in the city of magic, Magia. The small black seeds are from Makai (demon world) and sprout once they hit their warm living targets. Thin vines, thinner than human hairs, spreads from each seed across the bodies of the two Death Eaters causing pain as they cut through skin. Each vine cuts like a scalpel as it moves and the more the victim moves, the more blood feeds the demon plant. The vines continue to grow and thicken as the razor plant feeds on the life energy of the victims. Finally, the brothers are cocooned in thorny vines like living iron maidens. Suddenly, the ironwood vines contract crushing the Death Eaters with the sound of breaking bones and other, wetter, sounds.

Ron Weasley is fighting Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr and Nott Sr. Normally the three seasoned Death Eaters would be more than enough to kill Ron. The protection from direct magic granted by their rings also makes the odds worse. Ron's solution is a type of magic he learned in Magia, Golem Summoning. Ron summons an army of life-size stone knights like the Wizard Chess Pieces that nearly killed him in his first year helping Harry stop Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher Stone. The Knight Golems attack the Death Eaters, who counter with cutting and blasting curses.

The Death Eaters manage to shatter two dozen Golems before they finally make mistakes. Crabbe Senior over extends himself and loses his arm, then his head. Goyle Senior doesn't watch his back and is impaled by a razor-sharp stone sword. Nott Senior is the last to die as a sword cuts half his head off after his arms are sliced off by two other Knights.

Ron is breathing hard from the stress of the summoning, but he has a savage grin.

Hermione Granger is fighting Antonin Dolohov. The Death Eater with the long, pale and twisted face nearly killed Hermione during the fight in the Department of Mysteries and was the one who killed her friend/ teacher Remus Lupin. Hermione Granger proves her skill, when she avoids Dolohov's curses and stabs him in the chest with her wand.

Dolohov would have made a remark about not being a vampire and being a poor shot, when Hermione releases an Atlantian Curse inside the Death Eater. The ring protects Dolohov from direct external magic, not internal magic.

The pre-cataclysm water curse is designed to create a shock wave through water with the strength of the curse depending on the distance. It's a curse that can cause a lake to ripple at a distance or cause a rain barrel to explode with enough force to collapse a stone building at five meters. Fired inside Dolohov's mortal flesh, it sends a shock wave through the water-based body. Blood vessels burst in the skin, arteries and veins rupture, lungs instantly fill with fluid, and organs burst violently. The Death Eater's corpse falls to the ground, blood shooting from every orifice.

In another time, Hermione would be horrified at killing another human, even a Death Eater, but this is Halloween World and this is War.

Death Eater Lucius Malfoy is dueling Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley. Lucius Malfoy is an Elite Death Eater and head of a pure-blood Wizarding family. He has opposed Ginny's father in many matters. In order to stop the passing of Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act, he secretly gave Ginny a cursed diary. The diary, one of Voldemort's Horcruxs, possessed her and attacked the students at Hogwarts. She was saved by Harry Potter, but Ginny has wanted payback for a long time.

Lucius has the advantage, injuring one of Ginny's legs with a withering curse and knocking her wand from her hand, but before he can fire the Killing Curse, Ginny tosses a thin sheet of paper at him. Lucius thinks she is desperate until the paper shoots towards him and wraps around his wand hand and wand. It sticks as if coated in industrial adhesive making impossible to move or cast spells.

"What is this magic??" says Lucius trying to remove the paper without removing several layers of skin.

"Diary Charm." says Ginny with a smirk, "If a person tries to read another's diary, the paper binds them until the owner finds them. That paper is also special. It's a magical version of a ninja explosive tag."

Ginny raises a finger and the paper bomb explodes like a hand grenade. Lucius is thrown back with one hand reduced to a stump with two broken bones like twigs in mud and the other arm severely burnt and dislocated. Malfoy's wand is gone, reduced to splinters and ashes, and the anti-magic ring lies on the ground still on one of the severed and charred fingers.

As Lucius scrambles to his feet to run away, Ginny summons her wand, an ability she learned in Halloween World. She then fires an overpowered Cutting Curse to finish the Death Eater. The blade of magic goes straight through the now helpless Malfoy's neck, decapitating the Elite Death Eater.

The climatic battle is between Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The battle began with curses powerful enough to shred earth in their wake, but Harry's shields held and Voldemort wears two of the anti-magic rings he provided to his men for the battle. The bald pale-skinned red-eyed semi-human then fired curses designed to cause damage to the ground hoping to kill Harry with the shrapnel. It went on for several minutes, until Harry was impaled by a summoned tree branch.

That Harry then explodes, revealing himself to be a log.

"WHAT!?"

"Kawarimi (Replacement)." says Harry, causing Voldemort to turn, "Occultus Umbra Serpens Manuum!"

Occultus Umbra Serpens Manuum is a magical spell based on the Elemental Country ninja technique known as Senei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) combined with Serpensortia, a Wizarding spell that conjures a serpent from the spell caster's wand. The spell causes snakes to shoot from his wand and extend to attack Voldemort, wrapping around his wand arm. Since only the summoning is magical, the snakes are not stopped by the rings.

While the wand is disabled, Harry pulls out the magical Gryffindor's Sword that he used to kill Voldemort's Basilisk in his second year. Gryffindor's Sword is a goblin-made sword adorned with large rubies on the pommel. Because the Sword was goblin-forged, it is indestructible and due to set of recently added runes it has a devastating effect. Harry drives the sword into Voldemort and there is a blinding flash.

The Runes found in a special restricted book in Magia were designed to kill creatures with invulnerable bodies, by separating their souls from the bodies. The only problem is that the souls of the people wielding the weapons are also separated.

Voldemort's body is destroyed as his soul is separated from the magically-created body. It causes the flesh and bone to collapse into a cloud of silver and green-black dust. The spell follows the links from Voldemort's soul to the Horcruxes, no matter where they are located, and separates the soul fragments from the physical objects, destroying them since they possess no life of their own. It also wipes out the remaining Death Eaters using the connection to the Dark Marks - a special snake-in-skull tattoo linking the terrorists to their master,- pulling their souls from their bodies.

The witches and wizards think the battle is over, until they hear a loud howling sound.

They all watch as Voldemort's twisted soul appears in the air, glowing a demonic red. Voldemort's white skin turns pitch black as his limbs and neck painfully lengthen. His long legs twist together to form a deformed serpentine tail and unnaturally long fingers become long sharp claws resembling snake fangs. His clothing tears away to reveal a hole in his chest going straight through the torso and a white bone-like mask appears on his face. A long serpentine tongue slides out of the open mouth as Hollow-Voldemort's eyes shine a sickly yellow.

There are other screams as the Wizarding heroes can only watch as the souls of the Death Eaters go through their own horrific changes. Their Chains of Fate shatter, killing those that were still alive, and causing their bodies to explode into spiritual particles. Instead of reforming into Hollows, the particles move in the shape of snakes and are drawn into Voldemort's open mouth causing the Hollow-Sorcerer to grow in size and power.

"What have you done, Tom." says Dumbledore stepping forward.

_**"If my body was destroyed, I didn't want to become a weak Wraith again, so I used Aizen's Arrancar seals."**_ says Voldemort with a hissing, resonating accent, _**"I am now a powerful Hollow still possessing my magical powers. The soul fragments of my Horcruxs have reemerged with me and the souls of my Death Eaters have fed me. I am perfect."**_

"You're still dead, Voldemort." says Harry Potter

Harry's soul separated from his body when he used the Runes and is now dressed in the robes of a Shinigami. Many life threatening situations since birth combined with near death experiences, then enhanced by Halloween has given Harry's soul a high spiritual density. A "near" death in a Death Eater trap six years ago resulted in him gaining Shinigami powers, which he has kept hidden. He's always known Voldemort was like a cockroach, refusing to stay dead!

**"Rise up and Shout, Prongs."**

Harry's Zanpakuto Prongs transforms from a silver-bladed nihonto (Japanese sword) into a European sword with a golden hilt and a silver blade split down the middle into two reflected blades. The blades glow as lightning arcs between them.

"Prongs is very special. Not only does he grant the ultimate cut, but..."

Voldemort raises his arms and fires ten small bursts of green light from his long claws. Harry vanishes in the burst of speed before the lethal green ceros can hit, then reappears within a meter of Voldemort's chest. A spinning slash cuts off both arms with the lightning blade burning with a temperature of thirty thousand Kelvin.

"..he allows me to move at superhuman speed."

Harry then slashes upward, cutting Voldemort's chest, neck, and head, slicing clean through the Hollow Mask. Voldemort screams as a pair of doors appear behind the former Dark Lord. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned

"I've wanted to say this to you for a long time, Voldy." says Harry, **"Go to Hell"**

A demonic hand holding a dagger extends from the Gate and impales Voldemort like a worm on a hook. After Voldemort is pulled into Hell, the doors close and shatter into nothing.

It starts slow, but builds. Soon the cheers fill the grounds of Hogwarts. The Battle is won.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunaria, Midlands**

**February 14, 2011 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A hundred kilometers away, another battle reaches its end.

Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and the queen of the Midland Kingdom of Lunaria are fighting another version of Queen Beryl and Dark Council's feared Mataria King, Lord of the Youma. She uses her Maboroshi no Ginzusho (Illusion Silver Crystal) to draw magical power from her people, from the land, and even from the dreaded Red Sky even if she knows it will be her death.

She uses her spirit and life energy to manipulate the forces into the crystal, then releases a single spell. As she does, the small spherical diamond glows white and begins to emit particles as it dissolves.

Queen Beryl and Materia King can't believe their eyes. They watch as the silver crystal shatters into a countless number of star light particles, but don't understand why someone would sacrifice the power of the crystal, what enables a Silver Queen to rule. They can only watch as the shattering crystal creates a sphere of white light. The sphere expands consuming Queen Serenity, then the army of Youma attacking her, then Queen Beryl, Materia King, and the Elite Youma. It creates a massive sphere of destruction over ten kilometers in radius and shining like a newborn star.

The sphere then collapses into a void that pulls everything for kilometers into its vacuum. Not a single member of the Youma and monster army survives the destruction. The ones that aren't consumed by the light die from the hurricane force winds and the disruption to their links to their masters.

The only survivor is the Materia King floating in the sky above the spherical crater. His entire body is glowing with an evil red light and has fiery wings with a span of a hundred meters. His inhuman face is filled with a rage beyond mortal comprehension and his roar sends fear into the hearts of people a hundred kilometers away, even those that can't hear it.

It means one thing. The War has only begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dust Roads of California Islands**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles slowly awakens and it takes him a couple of minutes to remember where he is.

He's riding inside an armored bus with dark gray armor, metal plates covering tinted windows, and the Union Jack Flag painted on the wheel shields. This Bus is unique in that it wasn't constructed in Machina, Magia, or Sunnydale. It was constructed in Albion and shipped to Giles a couple of months ago. He decided to buy the Bus shortly after the Watcher's Hunting Fund was passed. The WHF distributed the funds of the destroyed Watcher's Council to its surviving members to pay for Hunting operations.

Giles sits in one of the front seats dressed in a black jacket, black pants, black boots, and a dark gray shirt. Pre-Halloween, Xander would have made a comment about how a Giles without tweed is heresy, but the dark clothing offers far more protection. The black material is a nanoweave of polymers enhanced by magic weaves, making it strong enough to stop a fifty caliber bullet without so much as bruise.

Giles is one of the least changed since Halloween. Since that night, the rare people who weren't transformed by Halloween and still managed to survive have gained superhuman abilities and any child born after October 31, 1997 is guaranteed to have special abilities, which appear between the ages of six and twelve in most cases. These powers include chakra for shinobi, chi/ki manipulation for fighters, life energy-fueled mutant powers, mana for mages, youki for Japanese demons, and psionic energy for psychics. There are also the mad scientists and people bonded to special creatures.

Giles on the other hand has shown no powers while he worked in Sunnydale Archives. He has relied on his superior knowledge of demonology and the black arts due to his Watcher training and delving in the black arts during his "Ripper years"; his fluency in several languages (such as Latin, German, Sumerian, and ancient Greek) and special knowledge of history, philosophy, science, and many areas of human knowledge, all due to his studies at Oxford University and his Watcher training; experience in hand-to-hand combat; knowledge and experience of fighting the supernatural, proficiency with melee weapons.

It's only recently he has shown any abilities beyond his normal skills, which he blames on years of dark magic abuse during his youth. One mage said Giles would possess the powers of a summoner, but thinks the mess with the demon Eyghon may have created psychological blocks.

The only clue he has is a pair of swords he carries. Both were swords he kept in the weapons cage before Halloween, but both were transformed by the surging chaotic energies.

One is a Japanese sword that belonged to Juan Sánchez Villa-Lobos Ramírez. According to the Files, the owner was an Immortal that was born in Egypt in 896 BC and named Tak Ne. When Giles first touched the sword after Halloween, he had a vision of its history. One of Ramirez's late wives Shakiko, a Japanese princess, whose father, the great sword-smith Masamune, gave Ramírez a "dragon head" katana in 593 BC, a sword originally intended for Masamune's adopted, pre-Immortal son, Ren. Now, he knows how to use the sword like master.

The other is a broadsword found in a bookstore which now possesses a powerful holy aura. The aura is so strong, it's only matched by holy swords forged in the Vatican with cross metal and holy water, and blessed by the Vatican Pope himself. The aura's strength was proven during a battle six years ago, when a dark wizard recreated a hundred vampires from their ashes. Over fifty vampires within a hundred meters radius of him returned to ash the second the sword was drawn from its sheath.

He's currently traveling with a small group on a quest to retrieve a set of books.

The books are known as The Book of the Written Manuscripts. They are manuscripts of the mystical Book of the Written, which is said to contain all written words. The book contains all words from the oldest book to modern magazines, from the world's private diaries to obscure technical manuals. The manuscripts on the other hand are limited to a specific type, such as the Book of Written Alchemy which possesses all written alchemical knowledge. These books are extremely dangerous as they are books that should never have been written and whose words can drive the strongest of minds into the depths of madness.

Giles looks towards the front of the bus at the Driver.

He was originally a young fisherman from Newfoundland, Canada. When the chaos magic changed him, he became something resembling a Deep One from the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. A creature with the ability to respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium (Water-breathing) and Water Freedom, meaning he suffered no negative effects under water, and enhanced strength and endurance on land. The man swam through the dangerous cold waters of the North Atlantic to Boston, then after a couple of years ended up in Sunnydale.

The driver is a six foot tall, lean humanoid with a fish-like head, sharp claws, and webbed fingers and toes. He's also bald with grey-blue scales and red-purple markings on his fins. He has bulging silver eyes on the sides of his head which are blind; instead the Driver possesses a form of ESP that allows him to 'see' ten kilometers in all directions and through illusions and objects. The sphere of detection is perfect so no one can ambush them without teleporting and it removes the need for a wind shield, which is why the front of the bus has armored plates instead of glass.

His grayish-blue scaly hide is designed to handle depths greater than the deepest ocean trench, meaning he can handle ten kilometers of water, a pressure of fourteen thousand five hundred pounds per square inch. Since a sixty kilo woman on stilettos only exerts one thousand seven hundred and forty pounds per square inch, his hide is extremely durable.

He's dressed in black pants secured by a thick belt, a fishnet shirt out of an S&M store, and a pair of sandals designed for his long clawed webbed feet.

The other people on the Bus are connected to each other either by their character histories or by a woman named Teleute. Teleute was once a woman named Anne. She was known as Chanterelle when she was a member of the Sunset Club, a naive cult that worshiped vampires. The young Goth girl was transformed into Death of the Endless, a nigh-omnipotent aspect of life and death belonging to a group of beings who embody powerful forces or aspects of the universe in the DC comic book.

Giles has encountered the member of the Endless several times. Unlike the common Angels in Suits, official Shinigami or fearsome Grim Reapers. Death instead appears as an attractive, pale young goth woman dressed in casual clothes - often a black top and jeans. She also wears a silver ankh on a chain around her neck, and has a marking similar to the eye of Horus around her right eye. She is pleasant, down-to-earth, and perky, and has been a nurturing figure. She is one of the most powerful incarnations of death and psychopomps "Guide of souls", but she remembers Anne as a part of her, using the memories to increase her understanding of the world.

On one side is the Claymore Hunter Team composed of Clare, Teresa of the Faint Smile, Ophelia of the Ripples, and Priscilla of the Seals. They look like sisters with blonde hair, pale skin, silver eyes, and matching uniforms and swords. It is a very dangerous team since there is a lot of emotional history.

Priscilla rose through the ranks very quickly to Number Two shortly after joining the Organization, a group in her world that created human-eating youma as biological weapons to fight a rival nation, then created part-youma warriors to fight the youma. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Youma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Youma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. The extremely childlike Claymore became an Awakened One, a Claymore that taps into too much of their Youma power and becomes a demon, after fighting and killing Teresa of the Faint Smile.

Teresa was the strongest Claymore of all time. She was famously known as Teresa of the Faint Smile for effortlessly slaying enemies with a faint smile on her face. She is so powerful that she rarely, if ever, has to use even 10% of her Youki in battle. Her rise to Claymore No. 1 leads to the demotion of the previous No. 1, Rosemary, who, angered by Teresa's promotion, challenges her to a duel as an Awakened Being. Not long into the fight, Teresa dispatches her easily by releasing only a little of her Youma energy.

In time she took in a young human girl and named her Clare, but after killing bandits to save Clare, the organization sent No.2 to No.5, Priscilla, Irene, Noel, and Sophia to hunt down and kill Teresa (Claymores are forbidden from killing humans under any circumstances). Clare defeated them all and even defeated an Awakened Priscilla with only a small amount (ten percent) of her power, but Priscilla tricked her and decapitated her, leaving Clare alone.

Clare is the only known Claymore to have taken in the flesh and blood of another warrior to become a Claymore, rather than taking in the flesh and blood of a Youma. As a consequence, she is a quarter Youma hybrid, while the other warriors are half Youma. She is the same girl Teresa took in, a girl whose parents were killed by Youma, then used as a disguise and toy by the Youma. It's Teresa's flesh and blood that fused with her, and Clare is the only Claymore to date to have volunteered to undergo the process to become a Claymore. She also made History in Sunnydale as the first Claymore to ever get married.

The last is Ophelia of the Ripples. Ophelia was ranked number four in her time and widely known among her fellow warriors as a sadistic and sociopathic warrior. Despite the law among warriors that killing humans is strictly forbidden under pain of death, it is hinted that she murdered humans to sate her blood lust. Her self-invented nickname is "Rippling Ophelia", after her trademark sword movement, and her connecting history is her older brother died to protect her from the Awakened Priscilla. Witnessing this act spawned her grudge against Youma, particularly Awakened Beings, and her vow to 'slay the one-horned monster'. She was killed by Clare when Ophelia Awakened and allowed herself to be killed.

These New Claymores have permanent Youkai power limiters to prevent them from Awakening and supplements to replace the nutrients the youma gain from eating human organs.

There are many demon-powered hunters that use Power Limiters, a device used to restrict a character's power level, often because it's too dangerous or too uncontrollable to be let loose at its fullest. Members of the pantheons such as Belldandy use them in the form of jewelry, Zaraki wears an eye patch to make things more challenging, and youkai like Dr. Xander "Cho Hakkai" Harris use them to prevent them from becoming out of control monsters.

The Claymore Limiters come in two parts. A mystical tattoo that seals away power beyond a certain limit and seal-covered arm bands that attach to the tattoos, boosting the seal.

Giles remembers that only Teresa of the Faint Smile remembers her Pre-Halloween human persona. She was Tara MaClay, a skilled and experienced practitioner of witchcraft, capable of aura-reading, telekinesis, and adept at performing spells and rituals. She ran away from an abusive home and actually got a job at a club with her powerful singing voice. She planned on going to college, while still learning magic, when she was invited to a costume party by her friend Ophelia. They both went in matching costumes and both became half-youma warriors known as Claymores. Giles learned her history when Teresa began to study Youjutsu - demon magic- which converts her Youma power into magic spells.

On the other side of the bus are three members of the Albion Hunters, a foreign division of the Hellsing Organization.

The first is Lily, a Midian vampire like Alucard and Seras Victoria. She is a No Life Queen that was created a thousand years after the war with the Millennium Organization by Alucard. She was one of the survivors of a post-apocalyptic England, who was badly injured defending her best friend Victoria Hellsing, a descendant of Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. After Victoria awoke Alucard to defeat armies of vampires, she has him convert Lily despite her age.

Lily was only nine years old when she was turned and stands one hundred twenty two centimeters (four feet) tall with short white blonde hair and red eyes that were once green. She looks harmless in her little black uniform, but Giles once saw her decapitate a dragon with the machete she carries concealed on her. Her strength is abnormal even for a No-Life-Queen, as if over-compensating for her size.

The second hunter is Max Guevara, also known as X5-452, a genetically enhanced transgenic super-soldier, created in a secret government lab know as "Manticore", where she lived with other X-5 children until their escape in 2009. The genetic engineering for her time line, which including splicing in feline DNA, granted Max enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina and coordination. It also granted her accelerated healing; enhanced eyesight, hearing, and night vision; enhanced immune system; eidetic memory; and a very high I.Q. She'd also been trained as an expert martial artist and sharpshooter, a specialist in CQB, infiltration and tracking, and is proficient in computers.

The dark haired woman is dressed in tight black clothing which matches the cyberpunk science fiction world she came from. Halloween also altered her body, granting her a mild form of therianthropy allowing her to boost her healing, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina and coordination by assuming a stronger were-cat hybrid form. It's not an ability she can use all the time, but it has saved her life many times according to her reports.

The third is a regal woman with blue eyes, long hair, and long pointed elven ears. She looks like she should be dressed in a Royal dress with jewels instead of a blue body suit and armor. She is Princess Zelda, a member of Hyrule's royal family and plays an integral role in the history of the magical land of Hyrule.

When she was reborn in the Halloween transformed world, she established a new Hyrule, filled with magical creatures, inside Albion. She is a prophetess and possesses other magical powers, such as energy blasts and force fields. She has also become extremely skilled with the sword in a world of constant conflict.

She joined the Hunters after the Dark Council took over Hyrule lead by vile Ganondorf, six years ago. After she and Link destroyed Ganondorf, three years ago, she let the Albion Army take over security of Hyrule and continued to fight the Dark Council.

The next group is Medical. The Bus's Nurse is Kurenai Maaka, the mutant dhampir daughter of reverse vampiress Karin Maaka and human Kenta Usui.

Her mother was a type of vampire that feeds on blood and personality traits. An example is a vampire feeds on liars, the victim will end up becoming completely unable to lie. Karin was born a mutant, a reverse vampire that loves the sun, hates the dark, and injects blood instead of drinking. The effect of her blood was to make a misfortuned persona energetic and happy.

The mutant dhampir's blood is even more powerful. Her bite drains away pain, both physical and emotional, while giving the person a monstrous energy boost. It can also heal people,which is why she is being trained by Captain Unohana, Captain of the 4th (Medical) Division of Shinigami.

Giles remembers meeting Captain Unohana, Tara/Teresa's surrogate mother and one of the most powerful motherly figures he has ever met. She may look kind and gentle, but her "Mama Bear" side could scare Zaraki and Mayuri's families senseless.

Captain Unohana also managed to convince queen bitch ninja Soifon to act as Kurenai Maaka's bodyguard. He asked the Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces and the captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 why she agreed and the Chinese woman said not to ask.

Giles is happy to have her help as the Shinigami Captain is a master at Hand-to-Hand Combat, the high speed technique known as Flash Steps, and Kido - (demon arts) shinigami magic. She has mastered Flash Cry, a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and kido, firing high pressure kido energy while moving at high speed. She is also a master assassin and is a stealth expert.

Giles is less than happy with the bulk of his forces, which are composed of the Naruto Militia. Different versions of Naruto Uzumaki, each a one man army, gathered to form a mercenary unit. Unlike the shinigami Naruto leading Sunnydale's Ninja district, the Militia Narutos are far more destructive.

Pale eyed genius Naruto Hyuuga can combine his massive chakra with the Juken (Gentle Fist) to create barriers and destructive chakra lasers.

Homunculus Naruto Bradley can predict the future and possesses near limitless stamina and durability due to his inhuman nature.

The mind-reading Naruto Pegasus can summon monsters from the Shadow Realm or rip his opponent's soul from their body.

Naruto Florite is a very powerful vampire mage with magical abilities focused in his eyes, and a healing factor with enhanced strength and speed due his vampire blood.

Naruto Jagan is a master fire manipulator with superhuman speed, the ability to control minds with his third eye, and the ability to summon darkness flame dragons.

Naruto Nanaya possesses the Chokushi no Magan (lit. Demon eyes of Direct Death or Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) allowing him to cut the very existence of a person or object, and kill even immortal creatures and gods.

Naruto Rinnegan possesses a legendary Elemental Country's doujutsu Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye) which grants him mastery of over all six forms of chakra nature manipulation and has the ability to switch between six different bodies. Naruto is powerful enough to inhabit all six at the same time.

The First Body and the original is Naruto Tendou (Deva Realm) who has the ability to use high energy wind ninjutsu and fuinjutsu (sealing techniques)

The Second Body, Naruto Chikushoudou (Animal Realm), has the ability to summon Toads and multiple large animals

The Third Body, Naruto Ningendou (Human Realm), has the ability to do close range Taijutsu attacks and steal the souls of weaker opponents. Its regenerative abilities are also superior to the others.

The Fourth Body, Naruto Jigokudou (Hell Realm), has the ability to raise the dead and use Kyubi's hellfire

The Fifth Body, Naruto Shuradou (Asura Realm), has the ability to generate new limbs and use them as weapons, ranging from Kyubi's energy claw to explosive projectiles.

The Sixth Body, Naruto Gakidou (Hungry Ghost Realm), has the ability to absorb the chakra and element based attacks. He can also reduce an opponent to a withered husk with a touch.

Naruto Kaguya, trained by his half-brother Kimimaro, is the master of Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse). The bloodline limit allows him to manipulate his body and the Kyubi's chakra grants him limitless stamina and makes his bones harder than the hardest diamonds.

Naruto Senju, trained by the Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju, possesses the Mokuton (Wood Release) bloodline. It enables him to combine water and earth chakra to manipulate wood and plants. His plant-manipulating powers have evolved so much that when the Kyubi was removed in his world, he became part-plant gaining shape-shifting abilities and near immortality. He also has the ability to summon slugs like his surrogate mother, which work well with his plant techniques.

Naruto Sarutobi was raised by Sandaime Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi and his son Asuma Sarutobi. He learned to summon monkeys including the Boss Emma and became a master of wind chakra. He even developed the ability to fly riding on a cloud of chakra and defeated the god-like masters of Akatsuki, becoming the legendary ninja "Monkey King"

Naruto Mitarashi was raised by Anko Mitarashi, the former apprentice of the Snake Sennin Orochimaru. In that universe, the Kyubi no Kitsune was not sealed in Nature, instead it was Hachibi, who was an eight-headed eight-tailed serpent-dragon instead of an Ushioni like in other universes. Training from Anko and the Snake Summons allowed Naruto to become Konoha's second snake sennin, who later killed Orochimaru and helped his Boss destroy the former Snake Boss Manda.

The next member of the Militia is female. Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter of Uzu no Kuni Princess Kushina and Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Granddaughter of Jurain Princess Tenko. Her Juraian blood grants her a powerful affinity to nature and the ability to generate force fields using a master key. The blood of her Great-Grandmother Ryoko Habuki-Masaki grants her many superhuman abilities like regeneration, flight, teleportation, intangibility, and plasma energy manipulation using the Kyubi as an energy source like Ryoko used her three gems.

The newest member is a Naruto Uzumaki that was transported to another world because of his battle with Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End. That Naruto ended up spending several years in the worlds of the Final Fantasy Games learning to be a new type of ninja and helping the heroes. Naruto Kisaragi, who's married to Wutai ninja Yuffie, has even learned to convert the limitless chakra of the Kyubi to create Materia, small spheres of crystallized spiritual energy used in that world's magic system.

All thirteen versions of Naruto (eighteen if you include the Rinnegan bodies) are able to use various versions of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone techniques) including Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion) and Shuriken Kage Bunshin (Shuriken Shadow Clone). This means that thirteen can become thirteen hundred in an instant, which means a severe amount of chaos and damage.

Giles thinks one of the main reasons people use the Naruto Militia is they get many for their payment and, despite their higher-than-normal intelligence, they are willing to work for Ramen Coupons.

The last members of his group are his own Library Team.

Yomiko Readman, the world's greatest bibliophile, is reading a book. She is a paper-master, a person with the ability to bend paper material to her will, making it bulletproof and durable enough to use as a weapon, among other, more creative applications. Her powers have grown in a world created from fiction.

An example was that while in an abandoned colony being destroyed by the Daikaiju (giant monster) Baragon, she gathered every scrap of paper, from books to newspapers to confetti, from the entire colony. She then formed the mass of paper into a giant hammer and crushed the twenty five meter long, two hundred fifty ton monster.

Yomiko's partner is Nancy Matahari who has a special ability to pass through objects, but she has recently gained the ability to "walk" on air. She a fusion of two identical Nancys, both of whom are cloned "I-Jin" incarnations of the famous spy Mata Hari. The first was a double agent who sacrificed herself to stop the mad plans of Ikkyu Soujun .The second was a loyal I-Jin fighter who was left amnesiac after fighting the good Nancy and is the mother of Ikkyu's son Junior.

The third is a man with a beard, thick glasses, and grey/orange suit. Gordon Freeman, a theoretical physicist, holder of a Ph.D. and crowbars, and One Man Army. He sits dressed in a special full-body hazmat suit known as the Hazardous Environment Suit, or HEV suit for short, like the ones he's worn since the accident at Black Mesa Research Facility. The new Mark VII was constructed in Machina using nanotechnology, which grants it the abilities of a powered exoskeleton, granting the user greater strength and durability.

Johann Faust VIII is a brilliant medical doctor and necromancer. He's the eighth-generation descendant of the legendary Doctor Faustus. He's a very powerful shamanistic fighter, but he's also the embodiment of dedication. He became a great doctor to cure his beloved Eliza of disease and became an even greater necromancer to bring her back from the dead after she was murdered in a home invasion. He sits next to the ghost of his wife reading a book on Gigais, the fake bodies used by Shinigami.

The last member of the Library Team is a tall, attractive woman with shoulder length black hair. Nico Robin, a forty-year-old (but looks twenty years old) archaeologist and former Pirate. She ate a Devil Fruit and gained the ability to create copies of any part of her body on surfaces in her proximity. She is extremely intelligent, having taught herself archeology at a very young age. Her dream is to find and decipher the Rio Poneglyph, an ancient stone telling a long lost part of history. It's still her dream because many fictional places and items from other worlds have appeared in this world.

She also has a second dream, to find the "Book of the Written History". A magic book containing the entire complete history of the world since the time of first written language and with a single spell, would be able to tell the complete true history unbiased by politics, religion, or personal opinion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Islands - Youkai Village**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The earth is shaking. Pre-Halloween, California was known for its earthquakes and cars. Post-Halloween, California is still known as for severe earthquakes. Instead of trucks and cars, the shaking is caused by thousands of feet running across the deserts and grasslands.

An army of Golems is attacking the Western Youkai Village. Each of these Golems is humanoid, standing three meters tall and made of golden-yellow stone with wide mouths and shining crystal eyes. Each Golem born of Alchemy possesses immense strength and durability and is even able to run. They all seek to destroy the Youkai village that opposes their master and can't be reasoned with since they lack intelligence. They are pre-programmed killing machines.

There opponents are Youkai, mostly animal-based henge and hanyou, lead by a very powerful Tai-youkai (demon lord).

She was once Nina Ash, a young art major who was bitten by a werewolf. The Werewolf physiology granted her the potential to transform into a berserk, lupine creature with enhanced strength, stamina, and sense of smell on the nights around the full moon. She was a rare breed known as Lycanthropus Exterus, a type distinguished by the fact that such werewolves, when killed, immediately revert to human form, whereas most werewolves remain in bestial form after death, enabling them to be skinned for their fur.

Now she is the Lady of the West, widowed wife of the Great Inu-Taiyokai Inu no Tasho, and mother of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land. The powerful daiyokai resembles Sesshomaru, but smaller and female with golden eyes and long silver hair done in a regal style. She's dressed in royal robes covered in a fluffy fur coat. She is bit more light-hearted and playful than Sesshomaru and since Halloween her empathy for humanity has increased due to the fusion.

It's interesting to note that there are three Sesshomarus in the world who call her mother. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Sea, is in Asia, ruling over the youkai of Nihon (Japan) and the Thousand Kingdoms (China). Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Sky is a Ruler of Makai (Demon World) and controls the Western youkai forests. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, wanders the lands of Halloween World with a group becoming stronger with every battle.

The Lady of West, Nina Ash, rules her colony as a Queen.

She doesn't stand alone.

Her little sister also changed, serving as the Princess. She is a healer tending to her people, while she destroys the colony's enemies.

Lady Nina has a Digimon partner named Anubismon. It was once a painting Nina Ash was drawing for a local kid, but the chaos brought it to life as a living God Man Digimon. His name comes from an Egyptian god, Anubis, who conducted the dead to judgment and was the Egyptian god of the dead. He resembles Anubis, including the jackal head, but with giant golden wings. He is an ultimate (US: Mega) level vaccine Digimon whose purpose is to judge the Digital dead, sending the good to be reborn and condemning the evil to darkness.

Lady Nina has also adopted a young yuki-onna named Mizore Shirayuki into her family. The purple-haired teenager was once another student in Nina Ash's art class, until Halloween converted her into a Japanese mythological creature that has the ability to control the element of ice at will, and can form clones composed of the previously said element. One minute she was a teenager sucking a lollipop and working on her winter-themed art, the next her memories are replaced those of a student at Youkai academy, whose last memory was stalking Tsukune Aono, the Academy's sole human member.

Kaneshiro Hokuto is the current president of the Youkai Academy School Committee. Kaneshiro Hokuto is a charismatic individual and also the leader of the ANTI-THESIS terrorist group and a hanyou that was determined to bring a swath of destruction and chaos upon the academy. Pre-Halloween, he was a Wolfram & Hart lawyer named Kane sent to capture Nina's talent. A rival lawyer rigged the contract so Kane's soul and knowledge of the supernatural would belong to the client instead, so Kane would be killed for his betrayal of the company. After the Halloween Event Kaneshiro became Lady Nina's combat butler.

They are standing with Defenders, the name given to the protectors of the colony that are not actual members of the colony.

Since an early age, Alonna Gunn had been fighting vampires in Los Angeles with her brother Charles Gunn. In another time line she would have been turned into a vampire by a gang and then dusted by her brother. In this time line Halloween's magic allowed her to bond with two partner monsters of different types, QueenChessmon and Gunmetal.

QueenChessmon is a Puppet Digimon based off the Queen chess piece and is a (mega) ultimate-level Virus attribute Digimon. She resembles a female knight is sleek black armor with gold and pink details. She has dark metal skin and long white hair. She also wears a long pink cloak and wields a long hammer staff with a gold heart ornament known as the Queen Stick. QueenChessmon is the most powerful in the Chessmon family. She attacks with super-range and super-attack power and is reliable.

"Grand Cricket!"

QueenChessmon blurs forward, faster than a human can see, and uses her Queen Stick to beat and crush her enemies. The thin hammer tip smashes the golden stone of the golem with ease and when the Golems fall they shatter into lifeless dust.

Gunmetal on the other hand is a Shadow Dragon. Born in the sea and living in the sky, this creature shares a psychic bond to Alonna's mind. This bond would normally cause stress if not for a second bond to QueenChessmon. Gunmetal gets its name from its gunmetal color and its shape, which resemble a squid shaped like an aircraft with long thin limbs and a cylindrical "barrel" on its underside.

Gunmetal isn't limited to physical attacks like most Shadow Dragons. He gathers energy into his barrel making it glow, then releases the charge. The beam of energy and plasma lances threw the attackers, punching through five Golems before detonating the sixth. Many other golems are badly damaged when the heat from the beam causes the stone to explode, especially number six.

The next Defender is Graham Miller, a young man of the United States Military, who dressed as a ninja for a Halloween Party and was transformed. He went from a square-jawed, brown haired man to deeply tanned man with black hair, a beard, and a cigarette addiction. He also gained the ability to channel physical and spiritual energy into chakra like the other shinobi of the elemental countries.

His mind was filled with memories not his own but which became his own. Memories of being born the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Memories of having graduated from the Ninja Academy at age nine and passing the chunin exam at age twelve. Memories of being one of the Twelve Elite Guardians of the Fire Country Daimyou eventually becoming a Jounin sensei to Team Ten (Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji). The last thing he remembers is dying at the hands of S-Class Waterfall Nukenin and Akatsuki member Hidan. His last thoughts were of his team and his pregnant wife Kurenai. Those thirty years of memories have made him a lethal wind manipulating ninja.

Graham Sarutobi, as he calls himself, moves forward with his ninja speed and pulls out his trench knives. The blades are designed to channel chakra and combined with his wind affinity, he's able to slice through stone with ease. The blades leave deep cuts in the Golems and taijutsu (HTH) to those weak points shatters the Golems into fragments.

Graham's partners are Dorochet, Psiren, and Martel from the land of Ametris in the world of Alchemy. They were once Graham's drinking buddy and their dates, but Halloween wiped out their personal memories leaving only their military training. The only reason Graham survived was that a near fatal encounter with a vampire prior to the Event opened his eyes to the real world, which in turn prevented his mind from being lost.

Dorochet is an alchemic chimera, an animal that has been permanently fused with one or more animals to create a new life form. He was a soldier of the State Military who was turned into a chimera. He has two sets of memories to explain how he became one. According to one it was done to keep him quiet about his secret missions, while the other set says it was done because he was badly injured. Dorochet was crossed with a dog. As such he displays a number of dog-like tendencies like loyalty and keen senses. He's dressed like a samurai warrior and carries a katana.

Dorochet has proven his loyalty to Lady Nina, his inner dog sensing that she's the ultimate Alpha. Lady Nina rewarded his loyalty by giving him her mark. A mutation of Nina Ash's lycanthropy grants her the ability to convert canines into lesser youkai and granted the canine homunculus the abilities of a hanyou. This has made Dorochet far more powerful including granting him the ability to channel his youki into his sword for attacks.

"Air Fang!"

Dorochet's glowing youki-charged sword releases an arc of blue-purple light. The arc slices five golems into pieces before exploding, destroying ten more in an instant.

Martel is another soldier of the State Military who was turned into a chimera. She also has two sets of memories involving the transformation, again, in one set it was done to keep her quiet about her secret missions, while in the other set it was because she was severely injured by a land mine. Martel was crossed with a snake, and thus can stretch and contort her body to great effect.

Martel throws her arms forward. The limbs lengthen at high speed and impale two golems. She then uses her arms as a sling shot; driving her feet through four more golems with ease.

Martel has improved her skills with Elemental style ninjutsu and taijutsu, which she learned from Anko Mitarashi. The version she encountered had been turned into a Darkstalker snake-woman in her world.

Anko said a young version of the famous Naruto had been transported to another world and the Darkstalkers (demons/youkai) had adopted him. In order to escape their dying world, they escaped to Naruto's world and formed a village. She was captured while spying and converted by a mad scientist when she learned that Orochimaru's curse seal was slowly killing her.

Dorochet and Martel were both killed by the soulless Homunculi. Dorochet can't remember if it was Lust or King Bradley/Wrath, while Martel remembers being killed by Führer President King Bradley. She was sliced to death while inside the living suit of armor Alphonse Elric.

The last member of Asuma's team is Clara, who fights under the name Phantom Thief Psiren. She's a thirty six years old blonde who looks twenty four. Clara was a nurse at a hospital in the city of Aquroya by day and a thieving beauty by night. Her success is due to alchemy, which includes a deck of cards and a tattoo on her chest that can manipulate water.

A ring of water flowing around the youkai colony of trees and Japanese style houses acts like a massive moat. The river ring combined with its massive mass makes the colony very secure. Clara, dressed in her Psiren costume, uses the glowing tattoo on her chest to manipulate the water flowing around the colony. She gathers water into a mass above her, which then shoots it towards the Golems in the form of a water dragon. The alchemical stone is vulnerable to humidity and many that are not shattered are still damaged and slowed down by their muddy bodies.

The other two defenders are a pair of Amazon-like women called Valkyrie and Zealot.

Valkyrie is a semi-Asgardian named Brunnhilde. She stands six foot four with blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair. She dressed in Asgardian clothing and metal armor, and carries an unnamed iron spear and the enchanted sword known as Dragonfang.

Brunnhilde was selected by Odin, monarch of the gods of the other dimensional realm of Asgard, to lead the Valkyrior, the Choosers of the Slain, a group of warrior goddesses who would appear over the battlefields of mortal worshipers of the Asgardian gods and choose which of the fallen were worthy to be taken to Valhalla, the land of the honored dead in the dimension of Asgard. Brunnhilde served Asgard capably in this capacity for centuries.

She had many adventures fighting various supervillins of the Marvel universe and helping the various heroes until her end. Her last memories were being killed by Durok the Demolisher and before her death ceded leadership of the Valkyries to Sif, who also inherited her sword Dragonfang upon Brunnhilde's death. She awoke in the world of Halloween and thought she has ended up in Hell

Since then she has used her superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes to help the colonies. Valkyrie's healing factor and superhuman longevity will allow her to continue to defend others for many years to come if she survives. She also possesses Death Perception, the ability to perceive and sense the coming of Death and a limited form of mystical teleportation. She has extensive training in unarmed combat swordplay, and horseback riding. Her natural fighting ability is unsurpassed among Asgardian women, which makes her a powerful fighter on Earth.

Valkyrie uses her spear and superhuman strength to smash a hundred golems within minutes. They are reduced to dust and tiny fragments proving that their alchemic strength is no match for Brunnhilde.

Zealot's real name is Lady Zannah of Khera. She's a tall, beautiful woman standing five foot eleven, weighing a hundred twenty five pounds with blue eyes, long white hair tied in pony tail, and red facial markings consisting of jaw stripes and a red dot in the center of the forehead. She's dressed in a tight red armored body suit and carries a pair of swords.

On Khera, she was a part of one of the leading political/cultural groups known as The Coda. The Coda was a female faction of who had responsibility over all wars and battles. Zannah was also one of the few fertile Kherubim and therefore she was picked to mate with Lord Majestros of the other leading faction of Khera, The Pantheon. Due to this union she gave birth to a daughter named Kenesha. However because of Zannahs desire to be a warrior rather than a priestess like other Kherubim mothers she gave her child to her mother Lady Harmony. This meant Kenesha was brought up as her sister and Majestros was told the child had died.

This dedication made her a very powerful warrior after being stranded on Earth after a battle between her Kherabim ship and one belonging to their enemies, the Daemonites. She is one of the most skilled warriors in her dimension.

Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile; only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. Zealot is rare having given birth to daughter Kenesha on Khera and a boy, Winter, on Earth. She possesses enhanced senses, enhanced healing, enhanced durability, and superhuman strength, being able to lift ten tons.

Zealot is also a skilled enchantress skilled in Dark Sorcery, which was reawakened when she appeared on the magic rich world of Halloween Earth. She is in peak Kherubim physical condition and is a Master Martial Artist and Weapons Master:

Zealot is poetry in motion using her blades to slice the stone titans into pieces. She doesn't attack the heads or torsos, because it's much easier to slice through the limbs. When the limbs are sliced off, the golems fall to the ground and shatter. Those that survive are easy targets for the youkai colonists.

The colonists attack with their own brand of magic.

Earth youkai shatter the earth beneath the Golems causing them to fall and Fire youkai cause them to explode into burning rubble. They combine their attacks to shatter the Golems into burning meteors to attack other golems. Water Youkai capture golems in raging torrents and Wind youkai slice them to pieces. Together they reduce golems to alchemic mud, which acts like acid to the other golems. Wood Youkai use their branches to crush Golems or pierce them, while the Henge use their own special abilities to blast the Golems into rubble.

The earth then begins to shake violently as new Golems appear from behind the mountains. The Golden Titans are not three meter stone statues like the others; instead the four monsters are each thirty meters tall. They also have more power than physical strength as their mouths are filled with white flames. The flames fired from their mouths are barely stopped by the colony's youkai barrier at a long range.

Lady Nina walks forward and draws a thin sword resembling a cross between a katana and tsurugi. The sword is like the Bakusaiga (Blast Fang) belonging to her sons, a sword created from her own power and marking her as a true taiyokai. As she raises her sword, the air is filled with a massive amount of spiritual energy. The spiritual pressure is so intense; it makes the weak feel like they're trying to move through water at a depth of ten kilometers

The effect is near instantaneous as the remaining three meter tall Golems slow down. Each of the one thousand three hundred remaining golems moves in slow motion because of the energy pressing down on them. Finally, the ones in front slow to a stop two meters in front of the Lady's icy stare.

Lady Nina swings her blade and the effect is amazing to the Defenders. As if her blade was a match and the air was filled with fuel gas, a massive shock wave expands from the blade and washes across the battlefield. The wave of purple-white energy shatters every one of golems into powder and the ground beneath them explodes into sand and dust. The released spiritual pressure creates a severe imbalance in the atmosphere causing the dust to soar into the sky like a demonic sand storm.

The only surviving Golems are three of the four Giant Golems. One of the Giant Golems was hit with the wave and exploded into rubble indicated by smoking fragments littering the land. Lady Nina's servants wonder if the blast wave was intended to wipe out the smaller golems or if they just got in the way of her attack on the giant. They don't have time to think about it, since something strange is happening.

Another one of the Giant Golems begins to stumble and those with enhanced eye sight can see people climbing on it. There are hundreds of people, all identical and clinging to the golden stone giant like monkeys. There are so many blonds on the golem, they could hold hands and cover the entire thing's surface. Then there is a loud cry of hundreds of voices speaking as one.

**"BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA!"** (Great Clone Explosion)

Every one of the hundreds of Narutos detonates like a large bomb. The surface of the thirty meter statue is obliterated and the remaining material of the golem shatters under the stress. The only reason a Golem doesn't shatter itself from moving alone is because of the alchemic energy flowing through it creating a field of energy that enhances its structural strength and reduce physical stress. The flows are disrupted, the field collapses, and the moving stone tears itself apart.

After Naruto Sarutobi's victory, Naruto Senju and Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze each take on one of the two remaining giants. Senju creates several hand seals, then rams his palms into the ground.

**"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki!"** (Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart)

A large earthen wall will erupt from the ground blocking the path of one of the giant golems He then does another set of seals and places his palms on the ramparts.

**"Mokuton: Shichuu Gokusotsu no Jutsu"** (Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison Guard Technique!)

He uses his Mokuton (wood release) bloodline to cause massive beams of wood to shoot out of the ramparts and wrap around the golem's wrists preventing it from moving. It's also so close to the ramparts that if it uses its flame breathe it will blast itself to pieces.

Naru takes over the destruction, splitting herself into four and running up the Golem so fast she nearly flies. They all form blue-green spheres of energy in their palms, then squeeze them until they become rods of energy resembling Star Wars light sabers. The four take equal positions around the neck and strike as one. In seconds, the giant golem is decapitated sending a spray of glowing yellow fluid into the air.

As the alchemic energy drains away, the golem collapses into life less rubble.

The last of the giant golden golems faces Naruto Nanaya. He removes his goggles and stares at the thirty meter monster. He then pulls out a kunai knife and jumps onto the golem. He uses his chakra to stick to the yellow stone and run up the animated statue. He runs up the back to avoid the flames coming from the mouth, then stands on the head of the creature. He then rams his kunai tip in a point on the Golem's forehead.

The last Giant Golem stops moving in an instant, then shatters into a cloud of golden powder. Naruto opens a cape to slow his fall to the ground for the thirty meter drop. He's not as powerful as the other Naruto beyond his speed, but you don't need to be when you can kill a god with a pocket knife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few minutes later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles and the other members of the Sunnydale "Bookmobile" Bus stand before Lady Nin and the Youkai council.

"I thank you for your help, although it wasn't needed." says Lady Nina, "Why have you come to our colony?"

"We are searching for magical texts known as the Book of the Written Manuscripts." says Giles, "They are books that contain all written knowledge on a subject."

"Why do you believe those books would be found on my lands?"

"We heard Intel about a golem army. The Golden Golems are on a list of rare Alchemy." says Giles, holding up a leather bound book, "The recipe for those golems is only found in a single book in Magia. Only Books of the Written contain copies. This leads me to believe your enemy has and has been contact with the Book of the Written Alchemy."

"It would explain how the Alchemist became so powerful." says Lady Nina

"Alchemist??" asks one of the Naruto.

"Our enemy is The Mad Alchemist Nuk, real name Nicolas Ulysses Kinder." explains Zealot at Lady Nina's gesture, "Pre-Halloween he was a grade school art teacher who was exposed as a monster after one of his victims escaped. He had been molesting, kidnapping and raping children!"

The hatred in Zealot's voice could melt lead and the killing intent produced by the gathered people could make a small country commit suicide.

"He was arrested, but the state didn't believe in the death penalty at the time, so he was imprisoned. After nearly being killed by his fellow inmates six times, he escaped by faking a seventh attack. He managed to escape the state and lived as a homeless man named Nuk for years. Years on the street, stealing drugs and inhaling chemicals drove him mad enough to start calling himself the Alchemist Nuk. Halloween transformed him into a real alchemist, unfortunately, numerous vampire and demon attacks on the streets made him aware of the supernatural."

"So his mind didn't get wiped out." says Giles, "A human monster given real power."

"Yes. We didn't know his history when he came into the colony with a caravan. Then we found out he had tried to abduct one of the kitsune kits. We put him on trial and used truth spells to learn the complete history. He was sentenced to die, but the body we executed was a type of flesh golem. It was a mixture of blood, bone, and meat designed to look like him and controlled from the distance like a puppet.'

'Nuk escaped into the mountains and we didn't hear about him for nearly six months. Then the Golems appeared, in greater and greater numbers as time passed."

"He must have found the book during that time."

"The Sunnydale group will join the Defenders." says Lady Nina, a command without question "The book is yours if you help us defeat our enemy.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Islands - The Mountains **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been hours since the trip into the Mountains began and because of the terrain, they can't use the Bus. The Driver stayed behind with his vehicle, while the others walk and hop up the mountains to find Nuk's hideout. Giles asked why Lady Nina hadn't hunted Nuk down before, she mention a unique barrier. The barrier is designed to prevent any current or past member of the colony from walking on Nuk's mountain. The end result was only the small group of Defenders could enter.

After passing the barrier they encountered many strange creations of the Mad Alchemist.

Mud Golems that tried to drown their enemies in pits of toxic mud. Some of them even appeared to be composed of bubbling black tar that burnt like napalm. Their greatest flaw is that they're limited to their pits because the alchemic seal providing them power is on the bottom. They were destroyed when they were either washed out of their pits by water attacks or drained out their pits when the earth was fissured.

Grey Stone Golems that could merge with the ground and appear anywhere. They could even absorb fragments of the destroyed ones to grown larger and more powerful. Their weakness is lack of intelligence and once they are all shattered, they can't be absorbed by others. The Albion Hunters annihilated over a hundred in less than five minutes.

Fire-breathing Iron Golems designed to kill mages and sword wielding Silver Golems designed to kill vampires and therianthropes like werewolves. Their weakness is that they're slower than stone golems and the Amazon defenders were able to hit them hard enough to deform their bodies. The Naruto Militia using the Rasengan (spiral sphere) were able to send them flying and Katon jutsu (Fire release techniques) melted the metal into lifeless goo.

Wood Golems disguised as trees and designed to scratch, pierce, and cut with their branches. Instead of water, the Wood Golems were filled with an alchemic poison designed to turn people to stone. Their design flaws include the inability to move beyond the branches and the fact the poisonous liquid in them is extremely flammable. Asuma's team and the Narutos with Hira shuriken (throwing stars) were able to slice the trees open in a flash and a single Katon from Asuma was enough to reduce the entire forest to smoking ash.

The Mad Alchemist even had clay soldiers. Clay Soldiers are warriors made of clay and animated by human souls. They are created when human ashes are baked in with the clay, then the soul of the deceased is forced into the clay shell. They resemble crazed European barbarians and Japanese Samurai, but must have been created from exhumed corpses from a graveyard or uneaten victims from a destroyed colony.

The biggest weakness of the Clay Soldiers is that clay is not the strongest of materials and once a soldier is shattered like pottery, it's dead. They were also flawed in that they were made from ordinary citizens, not warriors. As the result, the Clay Soldiers lack a lot of fighting skills and are weaker than normal since they can't draw upon the souls fueling them. The heroes are able to shatter an army of two hundred clay soldiers in less than three minutes with a minute and half spent talking about their creation.

The last creation was the most horrific. The group encountered Chimera Flesh Golems. Golems created from the flesh of different people and animals fused together to create massive animalistic monsters. Each one resembles Mix and Match Critters, what you would get if you sliced a bunch of taxidermist creations to pieces then sewed them back together with different parts, increased their size and brought them to life with nothing with hatred and hunger in their minds.

It was the Claymores that destroyed the CF Golems using the swords that give them their names to cut the animated flesh and bone apart. The Claymores have faced their own world's Youma, so the monsters are no match and soon the army of a hundred falls to the ground. The glowing alchemic blood runs down the stones and into the soil, as the flesh and bones rapidly rot, reducing themselves to dust.

"Mr. Kinder must have been experimenting with the book." says Giles, before he falls through a trap door.

**"MR. GILES!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alchemist Fortress - Dungeon**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally, if a demon, person or animal falls through one of the traps, they are sliced to pieces by large metal blades. The slices are then ground to a pulp by presses and a water purifying charm leaves mostly water. The water flows on to a metal plate above the dungeon cells and drips to the floor through small holes. Holes in the metal floor of each cell cause the water to be drained.

The water system serves two purposes. One is to keep the prisons relatively clean without giving them access to sinks, toilets, or any form of plumbing that could be used for an escape or to create a weapon. The second reason is to weaken the prisoners, both physically and mentally. The cold water drains away heat and strength, making their clothing heavy, while the constant dripping erodes their minds like torture making them easier to control.

Nuk didn't plan on a person from Sunnydale. Giles's clothing is some of the best in magitek body armor and a special charm produces a short lived protective barrier that could protect him from a two hundred fifty kiloton explosion for several seconds. The barrier lasts long enough to shatter the sharp blades of the cutters and gears of grinding machines. The water cleansing spell doesn't affect living creatures, so a relatively unharmed Giles lands on the ceiling plate.

"Bloody Hell!"

It takes a couple of minutes to remove a couple of screws and detach a couple of chains, but soon part of the ceiling plate drops to the floor and Giles is able to lower himself down using the chain. It's difficult since he hurt his leg in the fall and the healing spell will take a few minutes to do its job.

Nuk doesn't have very many prisoners.

In the cell opposite the one Giles is inside, there are half a dozen children ranging from ten to twelve dressed in thin wet shirts. They look like orphans from destroyed colonies and are chained together. They all have manacles on their arms and legs, and collars around their necks, connected by chains

In Giles' cell are three "adults".

One is an Asian woman with blue eyes and short blue hair with a pale blue paper rose. She's dressed in the clothing of an elemental country kunoichi with a black cloak covered in red clouds. Giles recognizes her character.

"Konan?"

"Konan was orphaned at a young age in the war torn Rain Country and met two other orphans named Yahiko and Nagato. The three kids met the Sannin on their way back from the war. Jiraiya took a liking to the children and promised to help them train and become stronger. Jiraiya taught them jutsu until the day they became strong enough to fend for themselves. He eventually took his leave and Konan and the other orphans remained behind to do what they could to change the way their country and the world operated. At some point Yahiko died and Nagato became the man known as Pein. Konan was also changed by the conflict and joined Akatsuki."

Giles is shocked at the woman's rambling, but also realizes that in the humid environment she wouldn't be able to use her paper mastery.

The second prisoner is Laura Kinney, known as the mutant X-23. She's an athletic woman standing five foot six with green eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a skin tight black shirt, black pants, modified boots, an X-theme belt, and armored arm bands. She is a genetically modified (female) clone of the mutant hero Wolverine created as a weapon. She escaped and became a hero like her "father".

Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Like her father, this also includes a bonus resistance to cold weather. X-23 also possesses bone claws, two in each forearm and one in each foot, as opposed to her father who has three in each forearm. Since the claws in her forearms are coated in the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium, she could easily break out.

It's this reason, while Konan has a single chain connected to a collar around her neck, X-23's arms, legs, and waist are secured to the wall.

"You think you can get us the fuck out of here, British?" she says with a faint British accent.

The third is an athletic man standing six foot with blind blue eyes and short red hair. The eyes and hair can barely be seen though the tears in the full body catsuit he wears. The only part of his body that is supposed to be visible in through the leathery red suit is the lower half of the face. The two small horns on the mask and two letter "D"s on his chest mark him as Matthew Murdock, better known as the costumed superhero Daredevil. He's also secured to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and waist.

The son of boxer "Battlin'" Jack Murdock, he was blinded saving a blind man from being hit by a truck. In the process, the truck crashed and a radioactive isotope fell out. It struck Matt across the face and blinded him. While recovering in the hospital, Matt discovered his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. He also developed a "radar sense" that formed a mental picture of his surroundings.

Later, when his father was killed for not taking a fall during a match, Matt took a costumed form named after what the neighborhood kids use to call him for studying all time instead of playing sports. The Daredevil was born and became the protector of New York's Hell's Kitchen.

He was reborn in the world of Halloween over twelve years ago and protected his colony until it was destroyed by the Dark Council's Army. He wandered for many years, eventually making friends with X-23 and Konan, until he was captured.

"That might be problem, Laura." says Daredevil, "That perverted nut case said the chains are made of a special alchemic metal that couldn't be broken by mortal weapons."

"You're in luck." says Giles, pulling Ramirez's "dragon head" Masamune, "This weapon belonged to an immortal."

Giles doesn't even notice his stance change from normal to that of a professional swordsman or the slight change in his accent. A single slash cuts the chains from Laura's arms. When the alchemic metal is cut it reverts to its most basic elements, which means its entire length dissolves completely into powder. Six slashes later and all that remains of the restraints is powder on the wet metal floor.

"Konan is...Konan is." mumbles Konan

X-23 walks over to Konan and pulls the paper flower from her hair, which then dissolves into glowing pale blue petals, which in turn dissolve into vanishing particles of blue light. Konan's eyes suddenly change from a mixture of fear and madness, to clarity and resolve. Konan raises her fingers and releases a burst of chakra that instantly dries her entire body and forms a new paper flower in her hair.

"My word." says Giles, "How?"

Konan possesses the ability to disperse her body into paper, which can then fold into whatever shape she desires, such as butterflies for tracking. Giles has no record of genjutsu (illusion techniques).

"A combination mind technique and genjutsu." says Konan, "Nuk wanted to torture and break us, so we wound use our talents to track down more victims. Daredevil goes into a trance that causes sensory deprivation, so he wasn't able to feel a thing. Laura is too tough to break, after terrorists like HYDRA and the Dark Council no pedophile mage is going to break her. In my case, I locked myself behind a shell. The shell was a doll for the Eta (full of filth) to play with and break, while my real mind was protected until the time was right."

Giles slashes through the bars of the cell causing them to crumble into dust, then walks over to free the children.

"We still have another problem." says Daredevil

"What?" asks X-23, as Giles finishes the chains on number four.

"There is a barrier around the dungeons that prevents anything other than Nuk and those he chooses from leaving. It's a powerful barrier tied to the Earth and resistant to both black and white magic. Not that it would help us since none of us are mages."

"Perhaps I can help!"

The two men, two woman, and six children turn to see a crystal sphere hanging from the ceiling, emitting light like a lamp. They look close and see a humanoid face in the crystal.

"Who are you?" demands Giles

"Pre-Halloween, I was a lawyer named Lindsey McDonald and worked for the evil firm Wolfram & Hart."

"Evil lawyers." says X-23, "Too easy"

"Yeah. Wolfram & Hart is or was a multi-dimensional law firm run by the forces of evil and opposite number to the Powers that Be. If someone was selling their soul to a devil, it was Wolfram & Hart that drew up the contracts." says Lindsey, "During Halloween, I was looking over a contract with the soul of Aleister Crowley."

"Who?" ask several people.

"Aleister Crowley, born Edward Alexander Crowley. Born October 12, 1875 and died December 1, 1947. He was a British occultist, writer, mountaineer, poet, and yogi." explains Giles, "He was an influential member in several occult organizations, including the Golden Dawn and Ordo Templi Orientis (O.T.O.), and is best known today for his occult writings, especially The Book of the Law, the central sacred text of Thelema. He gained much notoriety during his lifetime, and was dubbed "The Wickedest Man In the World." "

"When Halloween occurred I was transformed into a devil called Anthony J. Crowley."

Suddenly, the holy sword on Giles' back glows bright and Giles pulls it from its sheath. The blade ignites into white flames and Giles' stance changes. Behind him an image forms of a plump, pale man dressed in clothing from the 1950s. He also has a pair of small feathery white angel wings and a halo.

"Aziraphale!"

"So, it is you Crowley!" says Giles with a different voice and the lips of the angel moving in synch.

**SCHINK!**

X-23 stands with her blades pointed at Giles and the Orb.

"Alright, I want some answers."

"The man in control of Giles is a friend of mine. Aziraphale, the angel of the flaming sword who guarded the Garden of Eden before Adam and Eve were cast out." says Lindsey Crowley, "Many people, meeting Aziraphale for the first time, formed three impressions: that he was English, that he was intelligent, and that he was gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide."

"Very funny." says Aziraphale, "Anthony Crowley is my opposite number, a demon who was the original Serpent of Eden. He turned against the infernal to help prevent the Apocalypse."

"You screwed up with this world." comments Daredevil

"This isn't Crowley or Aziraphale's Earth." says Lindsey Crowley, "Can we talk about this later? What I wanted to say was Giles's holy sword and my dark magic can combine to negate the barrier. All you need to do is the same thing to break my crystal."

"Bloody hell." says Giles, rubbing his head as he regains some control, "What is this?"

"Your powers finally kicked in. You possess a form of psychometry" explains Aziraphale, turning to him, "The ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it. It allows you to find the book you want. Your form actually allows you to summon the spirit of the owner to possess you, so you can work together. It's like shaman integration"

"Hurry up before we run out of time!!" yells Crowley

"You seem to be in hurry." says X-23

"You try being stuck inside a glass orb for thirty six months!" he hisses.

Giles swings his white flame sword and strikes the sphere, and at the same time the sphere flares a dark purple light. The blue-white flames and dark purple lightning swirl inside the orb, then the crystal shatters into powder. As the crystal shatters there is a flame as space and reality de-warp.

The man is revealed to be tall with dark hair and good cheekbones, dressed in a business suit with snake skin shoes. He also wears sunglasses, which hide yellow eyes with slit pupils. He also has wings like Aziraphale, but better groomed and raven black

"You sure he's going to be helpful?" asks X-23.

"Not only am I a skilled lawyer, but mystical runic tattoos render me invisible to both mystical and technological surveillance devices. I have telekinetic and transmutation abilities and I'm skilled in sorcery. Thanks to a little mystical process, I have the physical abilities roughly equal to those of a master vampire, and I have exceptional skills in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat." says Lindsey Crowley, "That's not including what abilities I gained from Crowley."

The group, including the children, blink. Then they all head towards the stairs, stopping at a half meter thick wall of translucent purple energy and air.

Giles raises his holy sword, the blade coated in smokeless white flames. At the same time, the demon lawyer gathers darkness in his palms near his side. The darkness forms a pulsating fiery red sphere covered in swirling pitch darkness.

"Kamehameha?"

"Is that the Hadoken?"

"Not very original."

If this was an Anime, Lindsey would have a big sweat drop from the comments from the kids.

As one, Giles slices through the barrier with holy flames as Lindsey fires his ball of hellfire into the barrier. White light spreads from Giles's attack, while darkness spreads from Lindsey's infernal blast. As the darkness and light collide there is a sound like thunder and a glowing vertical fissure appears in the barrier.

Wind and light swirl around the crack like a miniature glowing twister. Arcs of energy crackle across the surface of the twister and across the entire barrier. With a loud shock wave, the barrier collapses into nothing

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Main Lab of Mad Alchemist Nuk**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mad Alchemist Nuk, once known as Nicolas Ulysses Kinder, rises from his work and holds his head as a migraine attacks him. He's a large man standing six foot three with a large stomach, beady black eyes behind thick glasses, scarred grey-tinted skin, and a balding head of shoulder-length curly black hair. He also has a silver nose ring and thick shaggy black beard that hides the sick grin of his mouth. He's dressed in dark brown cotton cloth and leather with thick leather boots, gloves, and a protective apron. He also wears a long leather coat with metal shoulder and a golden crown on his head as if marking himself the self-proclaimed "King of Alchemy".

"My barrier broke? The little rats are trying to escape." he says to himself and the six children chained to the walls around him, "I can't have that. The Dark Council is coming soon for the Book and they will pay with gold, with water, and with sweetness. I'll return my sweets."

As the Mad Alchemist leaves, the children allow the tears to fall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mountain exterior of Alchemist Fortress.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Above the underground headquarters, the battle has heated up with the Naruto Militia annihilating the bulk of the mad alchemist's massive golem army.

Naruto Hyuuga's chakra lasers pierce and slice the stone limbs with ease. Strong blows shatter opponents into rubble or knock them into their fellow fighters. A group that tries to dog pile the pale-eyed genius get a nasty surprise.

**"FUUTON: KAITEN!" **(Wind Release: Heavenly Spin/Rotation)

Naruto spins while releasing wind nature chakra from his body. This creates a spherical barrier of spinning chakra, which not only stops the attacks of golems, but slices and grinds them to powder.

Naruto Bradley predicts the golums' movements and by channeling wind chakra through his saber is able to deliver destructive fatal hits to each golem he faces. The sword blade slices through the hardened stone like a hot knife through soft butter and tumbles opponents like rotten reeds before a sharpened steel scythe.

Naruto Pegasus has summoned the magic of Toon World, sending a hundred golems into oblivion using cartoon versions of shadow realm monsters. Toon Black Magic Girl and Toon Blue-Eyes White Dragon blast the soldiers of stone into dust, while Giant Soldier of Stone crushes them like a child's toys.

Naruto Florite traces symbols into the dirt with his staff, then releases a spell that covers dozens of golems in a layer of ice. The extreme cold causes the water in the stone to freeze and fracture the rock. When the ice shatters, so does the stone destroying the golems.

**"Ensatsu Kokoryuha!" **

(Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave/ Dragon of the Darkness Flame)

Naruto Jagan with his third eye revealed on his forehead lets the bandages on his arm burn away. Pitch black flames appear and take the form of a massive black dragon that descends on the golems.

Naruto Nanaya takes off his goggles and circles a group of golems using his shinobi speed. He then runs forward with a pair of kunai in his hands. He strikes out with his blades and hits each golem with enough force to break off fingernail-size chips of hardened stone. The effect is far greater as the Golems shatter like glass into clouds of dust.

Another group of golems armed with spears attack, but Nanaya's shadow clones burst from the ground and send them into the air with kicks. Another set of clones then uses the ones on the ground as launch pads to catch up with the airborne golem army. The spinning axe kicks of the Narutos send them back to earth with enough force to shatter them like china plates.

**"Naruto Gigun Rendan"** (Maelstrom Rightous Army Combo!)

Naruto Nanaya possesses the Chokushi no Magan (lit. Demon eyes of Direct Death or Mystic Eyes of Death Perception) allowing him to cut the very existence of a person or object, and kill even immortal creatures and gods.

**"HOUKIBOSHI RASENGAN!"** (Comet Spiral Sphere!)

Naruto Tendou forms a massive Rasengan around his entire body and charged form creating a comet-like effect with pressurized air and chakra. The comet goes through the golem arm shattering them into tiny fragments and digging a massive trench.

Naruto Chikushoudou slams his bloody palms into the ground and summons a giant red toad and giant blue salamander. The salamander releases a spray of dark blue liquid that acts like industrial lubricant. It causes the golems to slip and fall to the ground. Those not shattered by the fall, soon discover the blue ooze is corrosive like strong acid. The red toad then fires oil from his mouth which slips up another group of golem. A flame released from Naruto ignites the oil into a seal of flames that causes stone to explode from the heat alone When the oil and acid slime combine, the resulting mixture is explosive and finishes off the remaining slipped golems.

**"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Mass Shadow Clone Technique!)

Naruto Ningendou creates three hundred enhanced Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones), designed to take up to nine hits before dispersing, to attack his group of golems. The Nine HP Clones hit harder than heavy sledge hammers moving at the speed of sound, pounding his enemies into dust.

Naruto Jigokudou releases bursts of red-black flames from his hands. The flame is so hot and corrosive thet it burns straight through solid stone like a propane torch through tissue paper. The damage is even greater than the molten edged holes, as the hellfire ignites the flows and lines of alchemic energy, creating billions of microscopic explosions inside each Golem. Any golem not blown to pieces soon crumbles as the hellfire's side effect consumes them.

Naruto Shuradou generates four more arms, then generates a hundred Kage Bunshin. They then spread out and launch their extra limbs like missiles. The limbs extend from their owners, then become beams of chakra that detonate on impact with explosive force. A hundred and eighty golems are soon reduced to dust.

Naruto Gakidou creates a hundred clones which then grab a hundred golems. The golems try to attack their leeches, but their bodies free up in an instant. The Naruto Gakidou Clones absorb the alchemic energy of each Golem like chakra and soon the golems collapse into lifeless rock. The charged clones then run towards another mass of golems.

**BOOM!**

When the clones collide with the golems, they disperse releasing their chakra back to Gakidou and the stored alchemic energy into the air creating powerful explosions. He drained the energy of a hundred to destroy another hundred.

**"Shirosei no Mai."** (Dance of the White Star!)

Naruto Kaguya releases a hundred thousand bone bullets, each harder than a diamond, and pierces over three hundred golems in less than two minutes. The chakra stored in each bone bullet then detonates blasting the golems to pieces. Those that survive the explosive round

**"Suiton: Baku Suishouha!"** (Bursting Water Collision Waves)

Naruto Senju's release of water shatters another hundred golems as it floods the area and washes their remains down the mountain. As they tumble he comments that this is too easy and one of his own Kage Bunshin hits him with a pebble telling him not to Jinx them.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!"** (Summoning Technique: Monkey King Enma!)

Naruto Sarutobi rams his bloody palm into a wall of stone and summons the boss of summon monkeys, Monkey King Emma. He's a humanoid monkey with dark skin, white hair and fur, and dressed as a shinobi with armor and tiger skins.

"Let's do it! **Nyoi-bo**!"

Emma transforms into Nyoi-bo - mind stick, a red staff with golden tips that can grow to any length and multiple at will. Naruto extends the staff to over thirty meters in length then swings it at the attacking army of golems. Naruto Sarutobi unlocked another special ability of the staff that Sandaime Hiruzen couldn't because of the chakra requirements, the ability to increase the weight of the staff. To Naruto the staff , whose true name is Ruyi Jingu Bang, weighs the same amount as a normal wooden bo (fighting staff), but to his opponents it weighs 13,500 jin (8.1 tons). The golems have odd looks on their stone faces as all one hundred are cut in half, nearly all at the waist.

Naruto Mitarashi rams his bloody palm into the ground and summons a massive snake. A snake so massive that one whip of its tail is enough to shatter two hundred golems and send their rubble flying down the mountain side. The massive snake then dives into the earth and explodes from a point higher up the mountain with Naruto still on his back, laughing. The rock face shatters and part of the mountain breaks off and falls down the mountain, taking another hundred golems with it.

Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze splits into three copies of herself, which then gather blue-green energy in their palms. They each fire a beam of energy towards the hundred golems attacking them, but they all miss. The golems attack them, but pass straight through the intangible girls. Then the true target of the beams, part of the mountain, explodes becoming a massive avalanche that crushes, shatters, and blows the golems down the mountain. Naru is unharmed in her ghost state and recombines into one person and lands after the avalanche stops.

**"CRIMSON ROAD!"**

Wutai ninja Naruto Kisaragi uses a limit he based on wife Yuffie's Gauntlet Limit Break. It creates a red flame as opposed to a blue light, but does the same severely damaging all enemies. After the flames, the golems are covered in cracks and badly weakened, which makes them easy targets for Fuuma (Demon Wind) Shuriken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inner Sanctum of Alchemist Fortress.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lower levels of the base, the Claymores encounter some of the Mad Alchemist Nuk's most dangerous creations. They are five animal chimeras each marked with the symbol of a Classic Chinese Element. They were created by fusing dozens of animals together with alchemic compounds to create massive beasts; The Claymores are able to sense them like the Youma of their world because each one is producing large amounts of youki - youkai/demonic/youma energy.

The Earth Chimera has an extremely muscular humanoid upper half with the head of bull and four arms ending in spike-covered metal gauntlets. The bull's head has red eyes with red tinted yellow sclera, white curly hair, the fangs of a dog, huge bull horns and the horns of a ram. The lower half is a massive bull below the neck with metal hooves and eight whip-like tails that have left scars across its own body. It wears iron plate and leather armor and carries a massive war hammer made of dark metallic stone.

Every time the Earth Chimera moves, the earth shakes as its hooves hit the ground. When it smashes the ground with its hammer, a shock wave shoots towards Priscilla creating massive fissures.

Priscilla avoids the attack by leaping into the air and runs across the wall. She lands on the back of the Chimera with her massive sword held and her silver eyes turned shining gold. She rams her sword into the creature's humanoid back and out the humanoid chest, creating a spray of red-yellow blood. The Earth Chimera tries to throw her off, but Priscilla pulls out the sword and slashes with her youma enhanced strength, severing the humanoid upper half from the animal lower half. As the humanoid half falls to the ground, Priscilla jumps down and rams her sword into the back of the head, nailing it to the stone floor.

The Fire Chimera is a giant centaur with the horns of a Ram and a long snake for a tail. His face looks like a skull with large teeth and thick eye ridges. The crimson skinned beast is so massive, its horse half is three times the size of the largest Pre-Halloween Clydesdale and the snake is the size of anaconda with a viper's fangs. It's also dressed in red and gold armor, covering both human and animal parts, and carries a crossbow loaded with flaming arrows.

Teresa of the Faint Smile avoids a dozen fire arrows shot by the Fire Chimera with the grace of a dancer. She also avoids a more massive fire blast after sensing the buildup of youki.

"He couldn't settle for normal monsters, so the fool fused them with demons to create elemental warriors." she says with a smile, her eyes changing from silver to gold as she releases a small amount of youki power, "Never put your trust in demons against the human heart."

Teresa proves why she is a Legendary Claymore, moving with superhuman speed and skill. In an instant the Fire Chimera's arms are cut off and in another instant, the head above the jaw is also cut off. The body continues to move and tries to attack Teresa, but she slices off two of the legs and leaves the rest to die on the ground.

The Metal Chimera is a giant ape covered in white metallic fur, a lupine head filled with sharp metal fangs, a long monkey-like tail, and razor-sharp metal feathers going down the back of the torso, head, and limbs. It wears a tiger skin loin cloth and an apron of leather and metal plates secured by chains that protects the front.

The Metal Chimera raises its arms and the metal feathers propelled by youki-generated winds become as dangerous as razor sharp metal shuriken. Clare is forced to retreat as she receives nearly a hundred small cuts from the swirling feathers; she is then forced to avoid metal spikes fired from the Chimera's mouth.

Clare's silver eyes have become gold and veins bulge on the sides of her arms and face. The quarter-youma increases her youki, then strikes. She charges through the cloud of feathers receiving several deep cuts, before running past the Metal Chimera. Clare collapses holding her bloody, but healing side, but the Metal Chimera's feathers fall to the ground as the Youki level drops. The metal fur and feathers combined with the metallic flesh and metal bones makes cutting this Chimera near impossible unless you have legendary skill and incredible strength.

The Metal Chimera's head falls from its neck, cleanly cut from its body, sending a spray of high pressure silvery blood into the air.

The Water Chimera is a giant anthropomorphic black rat with long fangs, sharp claws, a pig-like snout, and the horns of an ox. There are long squid-like tentacles covered in barbed suckers extending from its back. It's dressed in thick black leather and fur that acts like armor and its claws and fangs are coated in silvery metal. It also wears a thick hardened steel helmet with holes for the horns

The sadistic Ophelia of the Ripples avoids the jets of corrosive liquids fired by the tentacles and from the mouth of the rat-faced water chimera. She charges between the sprays, ignoring the tiny droplets that damage her armor and clothing, and inflict minor injuries to her sides. The silver-eyed witch, now with cruel golden eyes, moves her sword in such a way that it appears to ripple. With a single slash the tentacles are cut off, another slash cuts off the front paws/hands, and four spins leave deep cuts in the torso, slicing straight through the heavy wet leather.

She stands in front of the Chimera with her veiny youma flesh and acid scars combining with her sadistic, blood thirsty grin to create something out a nightmare.

**"Die in agony, Vermin."**

Ophelia's next slash goes half way through the neck, turning the rat into the world's ugliest PEZ dispenser. The rat's watery black blood drains away as it falls to the ground and the final slash with the massive sword severs the spine.

The Wood Chimera's upper half resembles a dark-green-and-black liger (lion/tiger hybrid) monster with a black mane, long ears, sharp claws, and long fangs. The lower half resembles a lizard and has stripped deep green scales, a long whip-like tail, and feet ending in sharp claws. There are also black tendrils resembling diseased roots growing out of the spine and the sides of the front legs.

The Wood Chimera doesn't face a member of the Claymore Hunter Team, but the entire Albion Hunters team of Max Guevara, Lily, and Zelda.

The Wood Chimera moves with incredible speed and charges at Zelda, but the monster bounces off a barrier she generates. Zelda tries to counter by driving her enchanted sword through the Wood Chimera, but is thrown back by a surge of electrical energy.

Max gets close with her cat-like speed and agility, and fires her auto-pistols into the creature's thick hide. It creates a dozen deep wounds that spray dark green, almost black, blood, but the creature doesn't stop attacking. It whips its long tail with more power than the largest salt water croc, and enough force to shatter bones to powder. Max jumps and flips over the tail and lands like a cat on the other side of the creature.

The Wood Chimera opens its mouth wide and releases a concentrated ball of electrical plasma. The balled lightning shoots like a cannonball and causes a large explosion, knocking Max and Zelda off their feet. A second ball of lightning is sent at them, but Zelda is able to generate a barrier to disperse the electrical charge.

The Wood Chimera than attacks Lily, who has appeared in front of it. He thinks the nine years old dressed as a doll from a hundred years ago would make an easy victim to recover its energy from using its lightning attacks.

A Big Mistake.

There is a reason the Vampire is the most dreadful monster. They can manipulate animals, become animals, and turn into mist, but most are vulnerable to sun, to garlic, to running water, and to holy items. What makes them so fearsome is that they're exceedingly powerful.

"Excellent reflexes and concentration, a sixth sense, physical adeptness, special abilities, endurance, blood sucking, transformation, an undying nature, etc.... but what is **Most **dreadful is basic violence... **Power,**" Arthur Hellsing once said to a young Integra, "They tear through humans like they were mere **Rags**."

Lily raises her gloved hand as if karate chopping, while the chimera blurs towards her, mouth open and claws extended. Lily then moves forward and brings the edge of her hand down inside the creature's mouth.

"Now, the problem is that the Vampire **realizes **it possesses this power. Not content with simplicity, by their logic they **wield **power as if they were **Tyrants**."

Lily's small hand slashes through flesh and bone with ease, ripping apart organs in a instant and releasing green and yellow fluids. Lily's movement stops the Wood Chimera, whose head above the lower jaw, upper shoulders and spine have been severed from the rest of the body.

"Close-range fighting with vampires equals Death."

Lily walks over to the severed, but still living head and raises her small boot. She brings it down with horrific force, crushing the head completely. The force of the stomp is powerful enough to create a crater under the corpse.

Zelda and Max can only stare in shock at the little girl cleaning her glove, while the Chimera rapidly decomposes into inert alchemic elements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Central Chamber.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuk falls back in pain as Giles and the Badass Bookworms beat the living crap out of him. Yomiko and Konan slash him with razor sharp pieces of steel hard paper. Within a minute, he's covered in millions of painful paper cuts, so many that any movement threatens to tear the skin away and leave him flayed alive. Gordon prevents the man from moving by using his crowbars to hook the broken hands. Nico Robin has made a set of hands appear from Nuk's back to hold his throat, preventing him from talking. Nancy kicks the Mad Alchemist between the legs, using her phasing power to bypass the armor, leather, and skin, and crush the organs directly. X-23 and Faust VIII have their blades out and look ready to do some exploratory surgery, neither caring that only one has a license.

"What is this abomination?" says Giles, holding Nuk's throat as Nico relaxes her grip. He points to human-shaped molds covered in runes and symbols, with numerous connected containers including what appears to fresh human blood. There are also several children resting against the wall with blank soul-less eyes and black leather collars around their necks.

"Human Alchemy." says Nuk, spitting out blood from his bruised lips. The rest of his face is so badly bruised it looks like a rotten fruit, "Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20kg. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5kg. Phosphorus, 800g. Salt, 250 g. Niter, 100g. Sulfur, 80g. Fluorine, 7.5g. Iron, 5g. Silicon 3g. And trace amounts of fifteen other elements. That's enough to make an adult on a child's pocket money. Plenty of human blood to fuel the alchemical reaction and you get an obedient sweet."

Giles delivers another brutal hit. Then suddenly Nuk's body begins to dissolve.

"It's not him. It's another Flesh Golem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Secondary Chamber.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuk pulls out a bottle filled with a translucent crimson liquid and tiny round stones on the bottom. It has a strong smell of sulfur and traces of a material resembling liquid mercury on the top.

"The Elixir of Life, created from a hundred and eight different Philosopher's Stones. A legendary potion that grants the drinker eternal life or eternal youth. It is said to be able to create life."

Nuk pulls out a bottle filled with a glowing, translucent pale blue liquid filled with bubbles that sparkle like crystal beads and releases a faintly glowing mist as it's uncorked.

"The Gelem Formula. The Etem Potion. The Other Clay of Life."

Nuk pours the crimson into the blue creating a red-purple liquid that fills the surrounding area with a blinding purple light. The Mad Alchemist then pours the liquid down his throat.

"Not one of those _One Winged Angels_, again." says X23 as the group breaks down the doors and the wall to attack the Mad Alchemist.

Mad Alchemist Nuk screams in inhuman pain as the full body horror transformation begins. The pain is a thousand times greater than what should be possible and what should kill a normal human. The alchemist's skin inflates; turning blood red and veins bulging through its surface. His black hair and beard falls out as his flesh grows and mutates. Bloods boils in a heart beating like a hummingbird and bones fracture as their marrow burns from within. Glowing crimson blood, like molten metal from a crucible, drips from his glowing eyes and mouth, as steam rises from his changing flesh. As his clothing tears away to reveal an inhuman form, a menacing aura of red-purple flames forms. Six dark purple crystal spikes burst from his back, each octangular and a meter long and the heat from the aura is so intense that the ground beneath the monster blackens and begins to slowly melt.

Nuk's screams reach a new pitch as the growing flesh turns red-purple and ignites into smokeless blue flames. The azure fire grows to over a hundred meters in height, destroying the chamber and burning a hole through the rock into the open air before dispersing. As the flames clear away, the new monster is revealed in all its horror and massive nature.

An extremely muscular humanoid golem with long thick arms, a long chin/beard, and a back covered in long shining crystal spikes. A giant golem over sixty meters tall and made of dark red-purple crystal. The massive monster roars and the air is filled with toxic fumes and a smell of brimstone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Mountain Side.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Giant Dark Golem roars and releases a glowing misty white blast from its mouth. When the beam hits a nearby hill, it shatters and collapses into dust. The Golem grows slightly as it absorbs elements from the target of its beam to create more crystal.

Faust VIII calls his furyoku - shaman power- and integrates Eliza's ghost with her bones and tools from his doctor's kit, creating a menacing and demonic giant Over Soul nurse--a homage of the original Mephistopheles and his deceased lover, Eliza--complete with demonic wings and over-sized surgical tools for fingers.

**"Mephisto E"**

Mephisto E is about to attack the Dark Golem, but the crystals on the monster's back glow brightly and create an energy barrier. The barrier also stops and incinerates the cloud of razor-sharp paper airplanes and butterflies sent by the paper users. Princess Zelda's energy beams and physical attacks are also stopped by the dense wall of translucent purple energy.

Giles nods to Lindsey, then grabs the holy sword and summons Aziraphale. Not only does he get the flaming sword, but he gets the angel wings. Both Giles and Crowley fly close to the barrier and do the same thing they did to break the other barrier. Giles's flame sword increases in size and intensity before slashing at the barrier. Ripple of white light travel across the dark barrier, bouncing back and forth. Crowley creates a large fireball and shoots it into the barrier before the holy flames can disperse.

When the demonic shock wave collides with the holy power, fissures open up in the barriers. These disruptions in the barrier swirl around the massive golem like twisters, but don't collapse the far more powerful barrier.

Suddenly, a set of kunai knives go through the thin cracks and hit the monster. The kunai explode into clouds of smoke to reveal they were Narutos henged (transformed) into blades to be thrown by **Kage Bunshin **(shadow clones).

The Naruto Militia break into separate groups to attack different targets.

Naruto Kaguya, Naruto Senju, Naruto Sarutobi, Naruto Mitarashi, Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto Kisaragi, and Naruto Chikushoudou remain outside the barrier to slow down the attackers with summon creatures and special techniques. They even cause parts of the mountain to collapse and use Kage Bunshin as cannon fodder.

Naruto Hyuuga, Naruto Bradley, Naruto Pegasus, and Naruto Florite run up the front of the body and attack the creature's head to prevent it from using its alchemic flame breath. Unable to decompose materials with its breath, it's unable to absorb those elements to grow stronger or regenerate.

Naruto Hyuuga uses his chakra flash technique. It releases chakra in a blinding light designed to destroyed doujutsu users and was first used to stop a bigoted Hyuuga Elder and later rob the last Uchiha of his Sharingan. The flashes blind the monster preventing it from targeting.

Naruto Bradley predicts the chaotic movements of the monster and signals the others where to move to avoid the attacks.

Naruto Pegasus uses **Spell-Binding Circle** to prevent the Dark Golem from firing its main weapon, then summons his Toon World monsters to blast the monster over and over. Even alchemic diamond has its limits and soon diamond dust and tiny fragments are raining down.

Naruto Florite casts a powerful spell to bind the movement of the massive creature. It doesn't stop the thousands of tons of living crystal, but it does slow its movements.

Naruto Tendou, Naruto Ningendou, Naruto Jigokudou, Naruto Shuradou, and Naruto Gakidou attack the crystal spires on the monster's back, the apparent source of the protective barrier.

Naruto Tendou's Futon: Rasengan proves not even diamond can stop a wind blade as it slowly grinds a hole into the glowing crystal. Long cracks suddenly spreads from the hole across the crystal and the release of the Rasengan's energy causes the entire spire to explode into tiny fragments.

Naruto Ningedou channels as much wind chakra as he can into a kunai, and then uses his strongest chakra-boosted blow to drive the knife in like a spike. The kunai goes straight through the crystal, but the damage spreads and the entire crystal shatters like glass.

Naruto Jigokudou burns through his crystal with black flames, melting it like glass until it explodes.

Naruto Shuradou rams a charged fist into his crystal and causes an explosion. The explosion leaves a crater in the crystal and cracks spread from the crater until the entire thing violently shatters.

Naruto Gakidou's technique is unique, draining energy from the crystal with one hand and adding it to a Rasengan in the other hand. He then rams the Rasengan into the crystal causing a shock wave to travel through it. The pillar shatters into dust in an instant as the chakra resonates.

The last crystal on the monster's back stressed by the damaged barrier and overloaded by the loss of the other spires, vibrates at an extremely high frequency before shatters with a screech.

As the barrier collapses, the group begins to pound the Dark Golem with their attacks, breaking and blowing off pieces and causing massive cracks to form.

Naruto Jagan and Naruto Nanaya go towards the back of the head, where the Magan indicates the weakness is located.

Hundreds of three meter long crystal spikes shoot from the spine, trying to stop them as the beast senses the danger. Every single one of the crystal spikes is shattered by a dragon composed of demonic black flames. Naruto Jagan has to jump back until his arm recovers from using the black dragon wave.

Naruto Nanaya, master of the Chokushi no Magan, finds his target. The mutated red body of Nicolas Ulysses Kinder, known as The Mad Alchemist Nuk, fused with the giant golem's head. The alchemist's body below the waist is gone; instead it's a mess of half-crystal tendrils and veins fused with the dense red-purple crystal. The man's upper body has long limbs, glowing eyes, and small crystal sticking out of the burning hot flesh. In the center of the humanoid torso is a head-size spherical crystal the color of blood, surrounded by deformed ribs

The arms of Nuk burst into thousands of organic tendrils. Each tendril has enough power to slice through bone and flesh better than the sharpest katana, but Naruto Nanaya moves with insane speed, vanishing and reappearing between the tendrils without getting a scratch.

Naruto Nanaya appears within a meter of Kinder, when the red crystal in his chest releases a thousand thin beams of crimson light. These lasers of alchemic energy cause what they hit to completely decompose into their basic elements. Naruto is hit by hundreds of those beams and explodes into a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto Nanaya then drives his family pocket knife into Kinder's back and into the crystal, hitting the spot he sees. The crystal shatters into nothing releasing a blinding crimson flash. The Mad Alchemist's scream of pain is beyond anything heard before, as its soul twisted and fused with the tainted version of the philosopher's stone is also shattered into its base elements.

Kinder's body dissolves into dust and the loss of the organic tendril leaves monstrous cracks in the crystal golem below. The crystal golem, no longer fueled by the philosopher's stone, stops moving and begins to fracture under its own massive weigh.

All the Narutos leap clear and join the others behind the hills as the Dark Golem shatters into countless fragments and a cloud of red-purple powder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**White Day Battle, March 14, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, is reunited with his allies from twelve years ago. They include S-Class Wandering Ninja Itachi Uchiha, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Seto Kaiba, Adelheid Bernstein, Vergil Sparda, and Hao Asakura.

They have all grown in power since the last time they saw each other.

Lord Sesshomaru has discarded the Tokijin and replaced it with a second sword born from his own power. Like Bakusaiga (Explosive Crushing Fang), Zankonsaiga (Soul-slicing Crushing Fang) has the power to decompose any material that its blade comes in contact with, nullifying any regenerative abilities. The difference is that the Zankonsaiga is designed to effect spiritual material as opposed to organic. This allows him to cut and damage spirits and even destroy seals and magic spells by cutting through the threads of spiritual energy that make up their composition.

"You're heading to Sunnydale, Uchiha?" says Sesshomaru with a raised eye brow, "Going to see Azula?"

Byakuya Kuchiki hasn't changed other than increasing his spiritual pressure and speed. His technique has also improved which has shocked the Soul Society because his technique was apparently flawless before. His sisters - Rukia and Willow- have helped him grow far stronger.

"It's about time you returned." says Byakuya, "Cordelia says Seikahime, Aoi, Geshi, and Seiryuu all have full Sharingans and want to show you their new Fire-bending techniques. She also says if you don't help her with Shisui, Mikoto, and Izuna, she's going to do a fire castration on you."

Itachi Uchiha is older and far more powerful, confident if he was transported back to his world he could take out the entire Akatsuki including Pein, Madara, and his younger self in an hour. What's the most surprising is that his Sharingan has evolved again. A normal Sharingan grows in power as each of the three tomoe appear around each pupil. The second evolution to Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye) occurs when the user breaks a bond with a precious person, killing their best friend. The third evolution to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan occurs when the user steals the eyes of a relative, such as their own brother, to replace the decaying Mangekyou Sharingan. The trip to Halloween world allowed Itachi to bypass that level.

"I needed to master Sokyuu before I could return."

Itachi's new Sokyuu Sharingan (Redemption Copying Wheel Eye ) is the result of many years of combat, absorbing the spiritual energy of Halloween World, and a spiritual journey in which the best friend killed by his hand, Shisui Uchiha, forgave him. The Sokyuu Sharingan has enhanced abilities of both normal and Mangekyou, but also allows the user to manipulate space time. It allows him to reject the damage done to himself and others, instantly healing/regenerating the target, even those who have been recently killed. It also allows him to see a couple minutes into the future and travel back in time a few minutes to change a past action.

"You have it mastered, so it's best you get home." says Seto Kaiba, "My Kisara is a wonderful woman, but she would have ripped off my dueling arm for being away like you have. Aoi, Gina, Yuki, and Tatsuki would also be upset."

Seto Kaiba still stands six foot one with a thin build, blue eyes, and short brown hair. He's dressed in a white outfit similar to the one he wore twelve years ago, but the duel disk on his arm is far more advanced. Seto Kaiba has re-created Kaibacorp, one of the great new companies of Halloween World, with offices in Nihon, Albion, and Machina. He's also established high quality orphanages to handle war orphans with his money, each with holographic video arcades, full immersion VR games, and various card games.

His wife is the human form of his partner, the blue-eyed white dragon, so his four daughters are half dragon and not the type you want to upset. Seto still has nightmares about teething, when they shot little lightning charges for over a month.

Adelheid Bernstein after finding his sister Rose became part of Albion's Army. He's has matured and grown in power, but hasn't grown to be like his pirate father Rugal. He currently stands tall wearing a white version of his unusual outfit covered with a large white military coat.

"It's been good talking to you guys again, but I have to get back to work. My vacation time is almost up."

Vergil Sparda has joined the rest of the Spardas in the Demon Knights and has actually become closer to his brother with his father's encouragement. He's also grown far more powerful and is confident that if he faced his father as he was battling Mundus, he could win with ease. His demonic sword Yamato also has a brother in the form of another demonic blade forged from his own blood and bone.

"Hey Hao."

"Yes."

"Don't we have something to do today?"

Hao Asakura is now an adult with longer hair. He's still dressed in the same outfit and his partner, the Spirit of Fire has grown even stronger. Hao was able to locate different versions of Yoh and Yoh's friends, and eventually made peace with them. In doing so, he managed to cleanse his soul of the taint he has had since his first incarnation. The taint that appeared when he killed the fraud monk who killed his mother. He's also found peace because his dream was realized on this world, with everyone being able to see and interact with ghosts and the spirits of nature. Those factors allowed his power to grow even greater and the Spirit of Fire to regain what it lost in hell.

**RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The Colony's current problem is four daikaiju (giant monsters) out of Japanese monster films. Together they have a combined mass of over three hundred thousand tons and a dozen heads.

_**Grand King Ghidorah **_

_Height: 60 meters_

_Wingspan: 80 meters_

_Mass: 50,000 tons_

_Powers/Weapons: Flight at mach 3; hurricane winds from wings; gravity beams from mouths; able to fly even with the loss of its wings using a zero gravity field; scales manipulate the light from projectiles to form a protective barrier; can shoot six bolts of electricity from each wing; able to create a dome that allows objects to pass through, yet has a corrosive effect when they try to leave; dome's exterior is laced with tentacles; can teleport smaller beings inside the dome; able to travel in space by encasing itself within a meteor using the extracted life essences it consumes; can install a weak mind control_

_**Desghidorah**_

_Height: 50 meters_

_Length: 100 meters_

_Wingspan: 80 meters_

_Mass: 75,000 tons _

_Powers/Weapons: Flight at mach 23; releases hurricane winds from wings; able to breathe Hell's Flame from its middle head; can fire Lava Gout energy bolts from all three-heads; able to perform Shock Pulse, a powerful shock wave emitted from all over the body; can send a electric surge through its bites; able to do Fiery Pyre Road by causing the ground to split open and release flames from within the earth _

_**Mecha-King Ghidorah **_

_Height: 140 meters_

_Wingspan: 175 meters_

_Mass: 80,000 tons_

_Powers/Weapons: Anti-gravity flight at mach 4; able to fire Gravity beams from its mouths on the left and right head; can fire a Laser Triple beam from the central head; equipped with Godzilla Capture Cables and the large Machine Hand restraint that can also discharge electricity_

_**Keizer Ghidorah **_

_Height: 140 meters_

_Length: 150 meters_

_Mass: 100,000 tons _

_Powers/Weapons: Able to fire Gravity beams from its mouths; can drain energy through its bite _

**"Chire, Senbonzakura!"** (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

Byakuya's zanpakuto Senbonzakura's blade separates into thousands of slender blades. While the blades are too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. Byakuya moves his hand and the cloud of petals wash over the fearsome Desghidorah's three heads.

According to its history, sixty-five million years ago an unspeakable horror arrived in the galaxy. A relative of the King of Terror himself, Desghidorah attacked Mars and turned it into a barren wasteland, literally sucking the life out of the planet.

Desghidorah is powerful, but was never born to handle spiritual attacks that can shred souls. All three of the heads are sliced off their necks and high pressure blood shoots unto the air.

Seto pulls out his cards and with a burst of blue light summons his shadow monsters.

**"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"**

Three massive dragons with multiple sets of blue eyes and silvery white scales appear. Seto has a grin that says "I'll show you what three Real Dragons can do!"

**"Burst Stream of Destruction!"**

The three dragons open their mouths, which are filled with lightning before firing beams of white lightning. The beams tear through the two organic heads of Mecha-King Ghidorah causing them to ignite. The mechanical middle head shakes as the lightning overloads the surge protectors in the cybernetic part, before detonating the circuitry. Explosions travel down the mechanical head and neck shredding it before reaching the chest and detonating the power core.

The titanic, three-headed space dragon known as Keizer Ghidorah proves to be the weakest of the four three-headed dragons. Adelheid Bernstein may have a very feminine face even after twelve years, but his ki-charged kick sends a burst of energy through one of the blue-and-gold heads. Vergil gathers his own youki in his sword Yamato before releasing a destructive wave that tears the head on the right to burning pieces. Hao summons the Spirit of Fire and orders it to grab the middle head before it can fire its gravity beam. The massive clawed hand then crushes the head and sets the corpse ablaze.

Itachi stares at Grand King Ghidorah, which fires gravity beams and lightning towards him. Itachi's eyes change from black to red with three tomoes. The tomoes become three blades, then the blades change to a form resembling an atom with three circles connected by a ring. Then the three point ring splits and becomes two overlapping each other. Six tomoes with the returned pupil forming the Sokyuu Sharingan.

The Mountain explodes into rubble, but Itachi, standing on a fragment, raises his open hand and close it.

**"IZANAGI!"**

It's like a tape being rewound as the million fragments return into an unharmed mountain. Destiny is rejected and Grand King Ghidorah is so shocked it pauses its attack, which proves to be a fatal mistake.

**"KAGU-TSUCHI!"**

Amateratsu was the sun goddess born from the god of creation Izanagi after he purified himself from the trip to the underworld. Kagu-tsuchi's birth burned his mother, creation goddess-Izanami, causing her death. Kagu-tsuchi's birth, in Japanese mythology, comes at the end of the creation of the world and marks the beginning of death.

Amaterasu is personified as a powerful fire jutsu (technique) consisting of unquenchable black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights. The technique also requires the usage of the left eye, which is a reference to Amaterasu's birth from Izanagi when he cleansed himself.

Kagu-tsuchi is personified as a far more powerful fire jutsu consisting of a ball of unquenchable white flames that sterilizes the air and melts the earth in its wake. The shining sphere over a meter in radius flies into the chest of Grand King Ghidorah and detonates into a sphere of destruction.

The others watch as all fifty thousand tons of the massive three-headed dragons are consumed by sphere of white fire as molten rock and superheated air swirl around it. The sphere then becomes a pillar of fire that quickly disperses. When the white flames vanishes, magma pours from the hole in the ground like a newborn volcano and high above there is a closing hole in the storm clouds showing in a shifting red sky.

Near the battle, Jaken and adult versions of Rin, Kohaku, Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe, and Emily Isabella Jones watch the geyser of flame. They aren't scared and haven't been scared in years. Rin is now a beautiful woman and fighter married to Kohaku. Kohaku is now an elite Youkai Taijya - demon exterminator- and happily married to Rin with two children who are currently in their Aunt Sango's care. Princess Sarah Emma Danann of Aes Sídhe has evolved into a powerful Fay sorceress and Emily Isabella Jones has grown from a thief into a skilled ninja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END of CHAPTER 22- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 6**

**- THE JOURNEY OF GILES - TARA'S QUEST**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 23- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 7**

**- HOSPITAL DAYS - RETURN OF THE DAWN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used if not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!**


	11. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 7

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 24- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 7**

**- HOSPITAL DAYS - RETURN OF THE DAWN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Operation: Closing the Book II**

**Miskatonic County April 8 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard Phillips Lovecraft (August 20, 1890 - March 15, 1937) was an American author of horror, fantasy and science fiction, known then simply as weird fiction.

Lovecraft's major inspiration and invention was cosmic horror: the idea that life is incomprehensible to human minds and that the universe is fundamentally alien. Those who genuinely reason, like his protagonists, gamble with sanity. Lovecraft has developed a cult following for his Cthulhu Mythos, a series of loosely interconnected fictions featuring a pantheon of human-nullifying entities, as well as the Necronomicon, a fictional grimoire of magical rites and forbidden lore. His works were deeply pessimistic and cynical, challenging the values of Enlightenment, Romanticism, and Christian humanism. Lovecraft's protagonists usually achieve the mirror-opposite of traditional gnosis and mysticism by momentarily glimpsing the horror of ultimate reality.

Lovecraft Country is the New England setting coined by Keith Herber, combining real and fictitious locations, used by H. P. Lovecraft in many of his weird fiction stories, and later elaborated by other writers working in the Cthulhu Mythos. Lovecraft scholar S. T. Joshi refers to the area as the "Miskatonic region", after its fictional river and university, while Lovecraft biographer Lin Carter calls it Miskatonic County

A group of hunters now stand on the edges of the Miskatonic County in Massachusetts. They stand on the edges of Innsmouth, Dunwich, Arkham, and Kingport waiting for a signal to begin the operation. The people who have accepted the S-Class Horror missions are far beyond the normal hunters. They are warriors capable of fighting what should be impossible to fight.

On the edge of Innsmouth is a female humanoid with an athletic build, black skin covered in blue tribal symbols, long spiky blue-black hair, and glowing yellow eyes. She also has long pointed ears, fangs, claws, and organic armor wrapped around her arms and legs. She's dressed like a warrior of a lost African tribe with animal skins and beads, but carries a black sword edged with mystical runes.

Next to her is another primitive woman known to a few people before Halloween. A primitive black woman from a tribe of the ancient world. She is a mute warrior covered in bone-white tribal markings and carrying a scythe.

She is Sineya, the First Slayer, The Primeval One.

Sineya was from a tribe in Africa thousands of years ago. She was taken from her home by the tribal elders to combat the deadly force of the vampire population. She imbued with the powers of a demon thus the creation of the "first" Slayer. She soon let her power take control of her humanity and she was shunned. She wandered Africa, always on the hunt and prowl to stop demons and vampires. Eventually, she was killed.

She turns to her companion and seems to say something with her movements.

The demonic woman replies in a guttural language, saying something which translates as "You can kill the survivors."

Operation Closing the Book I was Maine focused around Castle Rock and Derry. The United North American Colonies (UNAC) crafted a plan to eliminate the worst monsters and problem areas generated by the works of Stephen Edwin King. These areas could have become serious problems in the war with the Dark Council

The Operation resulted in the State of Maine, all thirty three thousand four hundred fourteen square miles, being incinerated on April 8. 2008. Most of the monsters were eliminated, but Maine was reduced to a wasteland filled with chaotic magic

On April 8 2011, a large section of Massachusetts ceased to exist. There was no fire or explosion, just a void as if some great force had sliced the land from the earth and pulled it into oblivion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle of the Flames **

**April 27, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia "Azula" Chase is fighting Fire Lord and self-proclaimed Phoenix King Ozai.

In the world of the Avatar, Ozai was the tyrannical ruler of the Fire Nation and threat to the world. Ozai is the second born son of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, after his older brother Iroh. He was the husband of Ursa, and by her had two children: Zuko and Azula.

Ozai, like his father Azulon and his grandfather Sozin, continued the genocidal War with the other nations, striving for the Fire Nation to encompass the entire world in its grasp. Like every Fire Lord, Ozai is a Firebending Master, and prior to the end of the war was believed to have been the most powerful Firebender in the Avatar world.

The Day of Sozen's Comet granted Ozai immense power and he intended to reduce the entire Earth Kingdom to ashes. He would have succeeded and ruled the world as the Phoenix King, but he fought the Avatar Aang. For much of the battle, Ozai had the advantage due to the power of Sozin's Comet enhancing his already powerful Firebending. Aang was at a great disadvantage due to his unwillingness to harm or kill the Fire Lord. Eventually Ozai overwhelmed and cornered the Avatar, whom he proceeds to mock for having such a peaceful nature.

Determined to finish off the Avatar, Ozai accidentally unblocked Aang's seventh and final chakra, prompting him to enter the Avatar State. While in this state, Aang easily began to counter Ozai and take him down with all four elements at his disposal. Completely overpowered, Ozai tried to defend himself and escape, but was finally captured and detained by Aang and prepared himself for the killing blow. Instead, Aang used an ancient type of bending power, Energy-bending, to strip Ozai of his firebending forever, ending the fight peacefully.

Ozai's last memory of his world was lying powerless in a Fire Nation prison near the Royal Palace where Iroh was once held and his son Zuko standing over him as the new Fire Lord.

When Ozai awoke in the world of Halloween, his Firebending had returned to him and enhanced beyond the power he possessed during Sozen's Comet. He created a small empire for himself, until heroes started to appear to free his slaves. He joined the Dark Council and learned of what had happened in his original world recorded as works of fiction. He even gained Immortality using one of their rituals.

He killed a version of Zuko to sate his thirst for revenge. Years ago, thirteen year-old Zuko, his eldest and least favored, spoke out in Ozai's war room against a general's plan to sacrifice novice troops in pursuit of victory. Angered by his impudence, Ozai demanded Zuko duel in an Agni Kai, not with the general who Zuko disrespected, but with Ozai himself. Seeing the Fire Lord in the arena, Zuko fell to his knees, pleading for forgiveness and refusing to duel his own father. For this perceived cowardice and disrespect, Ozai badly burned Zuko's face, permanently scarring him. Years later, he thought the boy had redeemed himself and captured the Avatar, but instead the boy betrayed him and became the Avatar's Firebending teacher.

He killed another version of Azula for being weak. She was his favorite child, possessing intelligence, cunning, and the iron hand need to rule. He learned that she broke down when he left her as the new Fire Lord. She felt abandoned by her mother, who sacrificed herself to save Zuko. She felt abandoned by her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, who helped her enemies during their escape from Boiling Rock prison. She became so paranoid that she destroyed herself and was defeated by Zuko and the waterbender Katara.

Now, he faces Cordelia Azula Chase, the most powerful Firebender of Sunnydale and the woman who destroyed most of Ozai's Dark Council army.

Ozai lets out a roar and releases a monstrous burst of flame from his mouth and Azula counters with the same Breathe of Fire technique. The two streams of flame collide creating a brightly glowing ball. The superheated plasma reaches critical and violently explodes, forcing both of them back.

Ozai shoots through the thick smoke and flames, using jets of fire from his feet to propel himself like a rocket. He swings his fist and releases a ball of fire hot enough to vaporize steel, but Chase jumps over the blast using her own rocket jump. As she lands behind Ozai, she does a spinning back kick covered in blue flames that sends Ozai tumbling back. The arc of flame it releases also causes damage.

Ozai regains his balance and throws several high speed strikes. Quick, successive attacks that exert extreme power for just a moment and release quick, but powerful fire attacks. Chase blocks with a wall of flame that she then swings to a stream of fire to strike Ozai with.

Suddenly, Azula releases a burst of fire into the ground creating a massive cloud of smoke, dust, and ash. Ozai uses his fire absorption to extinguish the fire and blows the smoke away with a wave of heat, but Chase is gone.

Ozai learns where Chase went he hears the sound of a thousand birds. There are few flying birds in the world of Halloween with the exception of the phoenix, which have become more common than pigeons. No phoenix would come on to a battle field while the battle is still occurring, unless bonded to a young hero.

Ozai turns to see Chase standing on a pillar of ash-covered rock covered in lightning. This isn't a lightning technique of Firebending; this is ninjutsu she learned from her husband Itachi Uchiha. This isn't the Chidori (Thousand Birds) or the more powerful Raikiri (Lightning Cut) she learned years ago; this is Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Birds Current). Ozai watches as the lightning arcs around her body and causes her entire body to glow with a faint blue-white light.

In her hand is a Jian, a double-edged straight sword used during the last 2,500 years in China. In Chinese folklore, it is known as "The Gentleman of Weapons" and is considered one of the four major weapons, along with the Gun (staff), Qiang (spear), and the Dao (sabre). The seventy centimeter (twenty eight inch) blade glows white with arcs of electricity crawling across the metal and swirling plasma like glowing mist near the edges.

Suddenly, she vanishes and Ozai feels himself rise into the air. It takes a split second for him to realize that it isn't his body rising into the air, but his severed head and Azula is now several meters behind him. The crimson blood extending between the decapitated head and the body ignites into crimson flames. The head returns to the body and reconnects leaving no trace of the cut other than a ring of ash on the skin.

Chase spins the sword, then brings it down in a slash releasing a swirling blast of shining blue flames. The fire blast hits Ozai in the chest sending him back several meters, through several boulders and pillars of rock. The fire blast overloads the magical protection of the armor, and burns through his body. The Fire Lord's back explodes outward expelling the ash that was the majority of Ozai's internal organs.

Ozai laughs as he stands with a giant hole going completely through his body. He laughs as the wound begins to burn and slowly close itself and despite the fact his lungs haven't regenerated yet.

"Foolish daughter. I am the Phoenix King and I am Immortal!"

"No you're not."

"What!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes ago, many kilometers away from the battle in Ozai's main camp, a figure walked towards Ozai's private tent. As the torch light hit him, he's revealed to be a man standing six foot six dressed in a dark body suit and armor with a one-eyed black and orange mask. Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, has betrayed the Dark Council. In one hand, he carried a machine gun with a smoking barrel and in the other hand he carried a promethium sword covered in blood.

The camp was filled with the bodies of evil men and women that had been shot, sliced, and blown to pieces. There were also malformed bones, piles of ash, and pools of dark liquids, the remains of rapidly decaying monsters.

He walked into Ozai's tent and went over to a safe near the bed. Slade pulled out a funny looking gun that he stole off the body of a little gray alien in New Mexico. The little weapon looked like a piece of green and yellow plastic, but the green-gold beam it fired sliced the safe clean in half. The safe was made of the strongest steel alloys and charmed to be indestructible to all tools of this world, but wasn't designed to handle the laser gun of a Roswell Grey.

Slade picked up Ozai's golden crown from inside the safe using a dagger and pulledoff a black gemstone using a pair of cold iron tweezers. The crown fell to the ground as green-black mist lashed out from it. The curses embedded in the crown tried to kill the person who touched the crown, but they soon ran out of energy.

Slade pulled out a scroll from one of his pouches and unrolled it on the ground. The one-and-a-half meter by one-and-a-half meter piece of soft fabric has a complex seal written on it. It resembled a meter radius circle with a pentagram inside and runes edged around the edge. He placed the black gemstone in the exact center and struck it with the tip of a silver dagger.

The black gem began to absorb light and radiate dark energy making it look like a miniature black hole. Suddenly, a black creatures shot out of the darkness at high speed and tried to break through the invisible barrier created by the circle. The barrier rippled the air as the creature struck it a dozen times, before slowing down enough to reveal itself to be a tiny black European dragon with red eyes and a flame on its tail tip.

Slade slashed with his dagger and cut the head off the dragon causing it to explode. The explosion was contained by the containment seal creating a pillar of fire and Slade watched as two demons composed of magma and a phoenix emerged from the remains of the dragon and grew to full size.

Slade threw a grenade like device and jumped back as the containment seal finally fails. The freeze grenade detonated and released chemicals that caused the two demons to turn into showers of ash and rock. It also froze the phoenix in a block of super cold ice before it could teleport.

"The agile dragon and teleporting phoenix would return to you in an instant and Trigon's fire demons and the explosion from the dragon would get rid of the thief." said Slade, pulling out a cold iron hammer. "Reminds me of Koschei the Deathless."

"His soul was hidden separate from his body inside a needle, which was in an egg, which was in a duck, which was in a hare, which was in an iron chest, which was buried under a green oak tree, which was on the island of Buyan, in the ocean."

Slade brought the hammer down and shattered the phoenix like a piece of glass. The phoenix, unable to be reborn from the flames due to the extreme cold of the ice and super-fluid (liquefied air), died.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix King Ozai feels a surge of unimaginable pain as the flames regenerating his chest are extinguished. He can't even cry out as pressure builds in his throbbing chest, then a spurt of blood shoots out of the wound. He collapses to his knees as blood runs down his front and back, pooling beneath him.

"My associate has destroyed your soul jar." says Chase, as she walks over to Ozai. She impales him with her sword and grabs him by the throat with the other hand. Ozai's body shakes as the electrical current shocks him again and again, her iron hard grip bruising his neck and causing third degree burns from the radiant heat.

Chase lets go of the sword and raises her hand in a glowing blue fist.

"Daughter..."

_**"I'm not your daughter."**_

Chase's punch has more power than a sledgehammer, crushing Ozai's skull

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Birth of a New Council**

**May 01, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A New Council has formed to lead the Dark Army composed of the most cunning and intelligent of the dark forces. They sit around a circular table with their men hidden in their abnormally immense shadows.

The first is a tall bishonen (pretty boy) with a lean build. He has blue eyes and long wavy white hair going past his shoulders. He's dressed in the clothing of a medieval European noble

Griffith was the beautiful, charming young leader of a group of mercenaries known as the Band of Hawks. More than anything else, he wanted his own kingdom and with his keen ambition and drive and shrewd intelligence, he almost made his dream come true. When his closest friend Guts and his second, the heroine Casca, left him, he slept with the young Princess Charlotte of Midland, but the King learned of their relationship. The perverted King ordered Griffith to be imprisoned and tortured, because he desired his daughter for himself.

Griffith was rescued from the tower by the Hawks, but he had been mutilated, his tendons cut making achieving his dream near impossible. While escaping, Griffith's blood activated the Behelit. The Behelit, also known as Egg of the Emperor, is an egg covered to parts of a face and has the ability to summon the Godshand.

"How goes Project Ascension?"

The Godshand are demon gods from the another reality, the astral plane. The Ideal of God born of humanity's collective consciousness created the God's Hand to satisfy the human desire to have a reason for their suffering. It was humanity's desire that gave birth to the anthropomorphic incarnations of power. When they are summoned by the Behilits, the summoners can sacrifice what is most precious to them for their greatest desire. Sacrificing people they love and/or care for allows the Godshand to transform them into Apostles, shape-shifting human-eating demons.

Griffith's Red Behelit, known as the Egg of the Conquerer, allowed Griffith to ascend and become a member of the God's Hand himself. As he became Femto, the demons devoured the Hawk; he raped Casca, and maimed Guts.

"The raw materials we retrieved from the Cotswolds are reacting well to Naraku's birthing matrix."

In Griffith's shadow are humans in medieval armor and various Apostles resembling giant animals (like moths, snakes, slugs, octopi, etc...) with human faces and bodies melded into them.

The next bishonen stands six foot one with brown eyes and slicked back brown hair. He's dressed in an open white jacket, white pants, black socks, and sandals similar to the Arrancar uniform.

Sosuke Aizen is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13; he later left Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. During his service he secretly conducted research together with his two accomplices on achieving new heights of power by combining the powers of Shinigami and Hollows. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invaded Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution, he managed to lay his hands on the Hogyoku (Breakdown Sphere) with an elaborate plan involving Rukia's execution and the attempts to rescue her, manipulating most of the other Captains of Soul Society according to his will. After obtaining the Hogyoku, he declared his intentions openly.

"My scientists in Hueco Mundo have discovered a method to increase my Arrancar army. They have developed a process that will eliminate the personalities of a Gillian. With a single surviving persona, the Gillian will evolve into an Adjuchas and possibility of reversion is reduced to less than one percent. These new Adjuchas are perfect for the creation of lesser Arrancar."

He resided in Hueco Mundo together with Ichimaru and Tosen, commanding an army of Arrancar and Hollows, his ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society along with the Soul King and take his place as god of the world. His last memories of his own world were a winter war with the Shinigami and the Ryoka (Ichigo's outsider group). He's currently the leader of Halloween World's Hollows and evil-aligned Arrancar

In Aizen's enhanced shadow are the new Espada (Ten Swords), the ten strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army. They are far different from his previous Espada which were named after Designers and Architects.

The Tenth Espada, Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), is also known as "The Arrancar of the Dark Moon". She's a former magical girl transformed into a soul-devouring dark magical girl.

The Ninth Espada, Lady Rao is a Kryptonian like Superman, granted superhuman powers such as flight, strength, x-ray vision, super speed, invulnerability, heat vision and super-hearing. The Kryptonian abilities have combined with her Hollow powers allowing her to fire cero (doom blasts) from her eyes and use a reversed version of super-breathe to absorb souls.

The Eighth Espada is Ryu Hayabusa, the Shinobi. In life, he had the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. He was a very skilled ninja and had achieved powers beyond that of every human in his world. When he was betrayed and killed he was reborn as Aizen's shinobi.

The Seventh Espada is Kratos Sparda, the Ghost. In life, Kratos was the youngest and most promising captain in Sparta's army, quickly gaining recognition due to his violent tactics. During an attack by a barbarian tribe, they were outnumbered. Before being killed by the barbarian king, Kratos summoned Ares, the Greek god of war, and offered his soul in exchange for a victory.

He continued to serve Ares until the god tricked him into killing his own family, after which he served several of the other Greek gods for a decade. After becoming tired of serving the gods to erase the memories of his family's murder, he contacted Athena, who offered him forgiveness if he was able to stop Ares' destruction of Athens. After defeating several monsters which were attacking citizens, Kratos saved the city's oracle who tells him to retrieve Pandora's Box in order to defeat Ares.

Kratos succeeded in this task, but was killed by Ares and sent to Hades. After escaping from the underworld he returned to Athens and confronted Ares, regaining control of Pandora's Box and using its power to kill the god.

Kratos awoke in Halloween World shortly after Ares' demise and was killed by a group of powerful demons. It wasn't the demons that killed him, but his extreme fatigue and poisons released by their corpses. Aizen found Kratos as a fiery bull-like Adjuchas and transformed him into his loyal warrior.

The Sixth Espada is Makoto Shishio, the Hitokiri. After the death of Yukishiro Tomoe, Himura Kenshin became a free wielding swordsman to protect members of the Ishin Shishi. Shishio Makoto became his successor as hitokiri (assassin) and was responsible for the assassination of I'izuka, the man who had betrayed the Choshu party. The future Meiji government was more secretive about Shishio than Kenshin.

Later, the new Meiji government believed it would be in their best interests to eliminate Shishio. While they had found Himura to be an idealistic servant of the Imperialist cause, Okubo and other Meiji officials correctly concluded that Shishio was an opportunistic sociopath who would undoubtedly use his vast knowledge of government secrets to plunge the country into turmoil for his own personal gain. Thus, during the Boshin War, Shishio was knocked out from a blow to the head, doused in oil and burned alive by the Ishin Shishi. He survived, sustaining severe damage to his entire body. Even after years had passed since his injuries, he continued to wear bandages day and night, giving him an appearance similar to a mummy.

Against the heroic Kenshin, Shishio remembers fighting until his body heat rose to the point where his blood and fat ignited, and he was incinerated. He also remembers wandering hell and trying to take over.

He didn't live very long in Halloween World, as the hospital he awoke in collapsed in a fiery explosion. He was killed by falling debris and the intense heat, but conquered a large portion of Hueco Mundo as a Hollow. His powerful spirit allowed him to bypass the Gillian-class Menos Grande stage of Hollow evolution and become an extremely ruthless and coldblooded Adjuchas. Aizen transformed him into an Arrancar to serve as an Assassin.

The Fifth Espada Brolly Saiya is a very dangerous Berserker known as the Sword of the Shattering Earth. In life, he was a saiyan - a type of extremely powerful alien from a high gravity world known as Vegita. His people were space warriors who served an alien tyrant known as Freeza, killing off the people of inhabited worlds and selling the entire world for profit. Brolly was born a mutant, born with immense power and constantly growing stronger as opposed to normal saiyans that grew more powerful when brought closer to death. Some believed he was the Legendary Super-Saiyan, but King Vegita ordered Brolly's death.

Planet Vegita was destroyed by Freeza with only a small group of survivors. Brolly not only survived the assassination, but the planet's destruction and managed to escape from Planet Vegita with his father. Years later, Brolly was becoming a destructive psychopath so his father Paragus was forced to use mind control devices to control him. Paragus wanted to use Brolly to lure the last of Saiyans, Prince Vegita and Kakkarot, a saiyan born at the same time as Brolly, known as Goku.

The plan was to use a comet to destroy the fake planet, so Paragus could conquer Earth without resistance. The plan went to hell because Brolly was mentally unsettled as an adult, partially due to the crying of the infant Goku in the incubator next to him. They fought and finally with the combined power of the other Z Senshi, Brolly was defeated. Years later, Brolly managed to reach Earth after barely surviving the final attack. He fought only to be killed by Goku and his sons Gohan and Goten.

The Halloween reborn Brolly was killed by a magical attack, which he had no defense against. In the form of a gorilla-like Hollow he caused more destruction in Hueco Mundo than most Gillians. The strength of his spirit allowed him to bypass Gillian and reach Adjuchas. He almost reached Vasco Lorde, when Aizen found him and converted him into an Arrancar. Aizen was also able to alter Brolly's mind, granting him the loyal mind of a Blood Knight and the intelligence to use his vast physical strength and monstrous cero attacks efficiently.

The Fourth Espada is known as the Prince. In life he was a young warrior prince and son of the Persian King Shahraman. He conquered the Maharajah of India for honor and glory. After looting the city, they continued to Azad. In Azad, the Vizier of the Maharajah tricked the Prince into releasing the Sands of Time using the Dagger of Time. The Sands infected everyone in the kingdom, turning them into monsters. He experienced many adventures, fighting the Vizier, the guardian monster of time Dahaka, an evil Dark Prince persona, and even time itself.

He was reborn in Halloween world as a young man after dying as a very old man. He survived for six years, until several evil mages tried to control him. The dark ritual awoke the Dark Prince and other evil elements caused by the Sands of Time, and his killing of the mages resulted in his own death. Aizen was able to create an Arrancar with a unique power, the ability to manipulate time.

The last three are mysterious like the previous Three of Aizen's Espada. Primer Rey, Marcus, and Robert Luzarches are mysteries beyond their Aizen chosen names and the fact they were not Adjuchas-class before Aizen converted them. Instead, the Three were Vasto Lorde, the strongest, most intelligent, and most powerful evolution of the Hollow. They are humanoid in size and appearance and possess battle strength comparable or superior to a Soul Reaper captain, even without Shinigami powers.

The third member of the Council stands five foot eleven with red eyes and long silky black hair. He's dressed in a mix of dark purple feudal robes and silvery organic armor with numerous spikes and a huge spider-like mark on his back.

"We have reports from human-youkai conversion research. The test subjects have been successfully converted and we will be able add them and their powers to new fusions without worrying about human blood diluting the youkai blood."

He is Naraku, a shape-shifting demon born from a conglomerate of lesser demons around an evil human heart. He was Nigh Invulnerable in his first life in various forms. He initially was just a Hive Mind of demon parts that could stay alive with only his head left. After getting his first new body, he could selectively destroy and replace the parts to get stronger, and was a Regenerator that survived being ripped into many pieces only healing slower each time, as well as having a barrier that could keep most people out. Then he made a sentient Soul Jar that moved him from Regenerator to being practically a ghost without ever being affected by the wounds in addition to an even stronger shield that hardly anything could get through. Then, after the point where the Anime ends, he reabsorbs his Soul Jar (who was trying to kill him) to lose the ghost quality (going back down to regenerator) in exchange for taking its henchman's traits of being Made of Diamond, actual diamond and the even harder scales of a giant tortoise youkai.

In the end, he was destroyed with the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) he was obsessed with.

When he was reborn in Halloween World, he absorbed far more diverse and powerful youkai, from evil monsters like himself to recently killed heroic youkai. He absorbed demons of other worlds, including a near immortal Old One that hadn't been placed in the Deeper Well. He even managed to absorb all the other evil-aligned versions of Naraku, becoming a single sentient entity with the combined powers boosted to god-like levels and the potential for even greater power.

In his shadow are his strongest incarnations, each more powerful than his previous incarnations combined. They are so powerful that Naraku calls them his God Generals. Youkai grown from his own flesh, they possess his vast regenerative abilities and diamond-hard armor. The five also possess powers based on the five Chinese Elements and are skilled in Elemental Country Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu leaning towards their affinity.

The fourth member is as man with short black hair and one red eye behind an orange spiral mask. He's dressed in black leather with a spiked arm and a long black coat.

_**"Doujutsu research is slow. The eye has mutation potential, which allows the creation of multiple versions of Mangekyou. The addition of magical, spiritual, demonic, and alien life energies has resulted in a far greater number of variants. We are currently trying to isolate strains." **_

He is Madara Uchiha, Legendary Founder of the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure no Sato.

When he was young, Madara and his younger brother competed against each other. Both possessed the Sharingan and attained Mangekyou through their rivalry. With their newfound power, they increased their clan's power and standing. Unfortunately, usage of Mangekyou leads one to blindness and Madara was the first to fall to this side effect. With his eyesight gone, Madara took his brother's eyes in desperation. These new eyes allowed him to see once again and granted him "Eternal" Mangekyou.

With these powerful eyes he met representatives of a nearby clan, their rivals the Senju, and helped found Konoha. This clan was lead by the man who would become Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. At some point the men had a falling out, and the two did battle at the Valley of the End. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. Two gigantic statues were later erected on the spot in their honor.

Madara plotted revenge on Konoha, summoning the Kyubi no Kitsune to attack Konoha and then manipulate events. He created a win-win scenario using a coup d'etat, if the Uchiha won, Konoha would be easy to control or weakened enough to be destroyed. If the Uchiha lost and were wiped out, he would have revenge on the clan that abandoned him. He also founded the Akatsuki Organization, a group of the worst S-Class Missing Ninja, for the purpose of capturing the Biju (Tailed Beasts), which would have granted him immense power.

His last memory of the Elemental Countries is dying fighting Naruto and the heroes of Konoha. He awoke in Halloween World with his "Eternal" Mangekyou evolved into a more powerful form and his dark chakra, which was more ominous than the Kyubi no Kitsune's, had become the chakra of a true demon.

In twelve years, he has trained an army of shinobi and enhanced them beyond human limits. These enhancements include merging them with yoma flesh, enchanted armor, spiritual training to unlock Hollow or Shinigami powers, and even sealing lesser demons into them to create synthetic Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit).

In his shadow are the Five Sages, the five most powerful ninjas under Madara's command and possessing the ability to absorb energy from the world around them to enhance their own power. They also possess special versions of the Sharingan, cloned from Madara's own eyes and modified with Naraku's demon recombination technique.

The Earth Sage stands over six foot seven with a muscular build, golden eyes, gold-brown skin, and a bald head. He's dressed in black armor with gold details. The Earth Sage is the strongest and most durable of the ninja, and is trained not only in Doton ninjutsu, but Earthbending. There is a powerful Dilong - Earth Dragon - sealed within him which has granted him a diamond hard body.

The Fire Sage stands nearly six foot with red hair and red eyes. He's dressed in red armor with bronze weapons. The Fire Sage is a master of Katon ninjutsu and Firebending, superior to Fire Lord Ozai. There is a powerful Ifrit sealed within him, which has granted him the ability to fly and radiate enough heat to stop bullets and other projectiles.

The Wind Sage is a five foot ten woman with pale silver blue eyes and snow white hair. She's dressed in a mix of black, white, and gray. The Wind Sage is a master of Futon ninjutsu and the sword, and is the fastest of the Sages. She also skilled in Airbending as a defense style. She is merged with an aensland-type succubus, which allows her to manipulate her body to create blades.

The Water Sage is a small five foot two girl with blue eyes and long black hair streaked with dark blue. She's dressed in black clothing with dark blue armor. The Water Sage is a master of Suiton ninjutsu and Genjutsu. She is the most agile of the sages and is skilled in water bending. She is also skilled in cryokinetics - ice manipulation due to the Yuki-Onna sealed within her.

The Lighting Sage is a strange white skinned woman standing five foot ten with long blue-green hair and blue-green eyes. She's dressed in black and blue-green clothing with iron grey armor. The Lightning Sage is a master of Raiton ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques). She is a cunning warrior with mastery over electrical fields, and has a powerful storm dragon taiyokai sealed inside her.

The fifth member of the council is another bishonen with brown eyes and long brown hair. He's dressed in a loose, open white shirt and black pants.

He is Michael Roa Valdamjong. A vampire and ranked as a numberless Dead Apostle. He is nicknamed "The Serpent of Akasha" which refers to his reincarnation ability as Akasha is the source of all things in the Tsukihime universe and snakes are known for shedding their skin, symbolizing how he discards his host bodies. He is the current and "true" leader of the Dark Council's vampire soldiers after the total destruction of the Blood Dragon King Drac.

The vampires in the shadows are the Five Kings, the five strongest evil aligned vampire masters under Roa. Their loyalty is absolute because their soul/vampire spirits exist inside Roa, meaning if Roa dies they die and if he's reborn, they are reborn.

_**"The assault on Magia failed. Their defenses have proven too strong and have been increasing since the book retrieval mission. I would ask the Demon Sorcerers for their input, but they have gone missing in the Thousand Kingdoms. The next target is Hogwarts in the Albion Alliance."**_

The last is Mumm-Ra the Everliving, the founder of the Original Council and Leader of the New Council. He's not a bishonen like the others, instead he's an ape-faced blue skinned corpse in decaying white bandages and a red cloak. The demon-priest Mumm-Ra is the self-proclaimed "ever-living source of evil" on Third Earth, having powers of sorcery and an apparently unlimited lifespan.

He in fact was a bound servant to the Ancient Spirits of Evil (represented by four anthropomorphic statues within the burial chamber of his pyramid), who provided him with increased power and virtual immortality to further his pursuit of spreading their dark influence

Halloween recreated him as the anthropomorphic form of Halloween World's collective evil. He is and always will be the most influential member of the council, because they are all connected to him by the evil in their souls. It's theorized by the mad scientists that if he fully unlocked his powers, Mumm-Ra would have near infinite power by absorbing the powers of the evil forces. The problem is the evil forces would be destroyed by the absorption process.

The creatures in his shadow shouldn't be able to fit. One is a red skull with glowing eyes floating in the hood of the pleated cape. He sits on an immense undead dragon over a hundred meters in length. The other is a male mutant standing seven feet tall with blue eyes, a bald head, and grey skin. He appears metallic at times with extensive disheveled metallic blue lips, blue markings on his head, and is massive in natural form.

The Crimson Lich King. A Lich is a type of undead creature, usually formerly a powerful magician or king, who has used evil rituals to bind his intellect to his animated corpse and thereby achieve a perverse form of immortality. The Crimson Lich King has evolved into a far more powerful form, but its corpse has decayed to a skull. The alchemic body it floats above is for appearance.

He rides Dracolich, an undead dragon that possesses certain abilities of a lich. It was once an ancient evil red dragon until it was killed by the heroes. The magical process combined with the dragon's semi-demonic heritage transformed it into a monster that can match the god dragons.

The other is En Sabah Nur. A mutant born five thousand years ago in Egypt as a member of a tribe in Akkaba. Even as an infant, he inspired fear. Ugly and malformed, he was abandoned by the tribe to die in the harsh desert sun. However, a roving band of feared desert nomad raiders, the Sandstormers, slaughtered the population. Their ruthless leader, Baal, found the child crying in rage.

As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his inhuman looks and great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that Baal and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, the toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would, and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands.

In time, with help from people who tried to kill him and a starship created by the alien Celestials, he was transformed and enhanced by Celestial technology, becoming one of the most powerful mutants who will ever live. He took a new name, which he used as the centuries passed. The name of Apocalypse.

The Crimson Lich King leads Mumm-Ra's army of evil Undead, while Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) controls the beasts and mutants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

**June 21**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Xander "Cho Hakkai" Harris is reviewing his patient reports. The reports are recorded in three forms to make sure they are accurate and can't be tampered with.

The first type is the computer files, which include video and medical scanner data. Since the computers are a combination of magical enchantment and nanotechnology, it's impossible to hack. The security also includes passwords and biometric scanners that scan retina and fingerprints in order to keep a patient's privacy.

The second type is the hard copies. Special papers that become blank if an unauthorized person tries to read the file and are nearly indestructible. Special folders that keep the contents organized and inside the folder unless authorized. Even the cabinets are high security made of thin sheets of adamantium instead of aluminum or steel alloy, with special locks that will only open for an authorized (Sunnydale) doctor.

The third type is pensives, special magical containers that can store memories. These upgraded versions resemble mirrors the size of playing cards, which is a vast improvement on the huge silver basins used by the wizarding world. The Doctors can copy their memories into their "memory cards" and review them later. They're also used to teach the new medical students without putting them at risk until they're ready.

Xander reaches up into his memory cards and picks out May to June.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients - Sealing Evil**

**May 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into the room holding the files of a group of patients nicknamed "Seiyu".

The first is a young man dressed in Chinese silk with silver hair done in a pigtail.

Ranma Saotome Yamaguchi is named after his Anime seiyu - Japanese voice actor-, Kappei Yamaguchi. He possesses many talents outside the superhuman martial arts common in most Ranma characters, more in common with other people the seiyu has played.

After Nerima, Ranma was able to get a job with a private detective agency because of his superhuman ki level. The detective was also an onmyoji, a practitioner of traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of natural science and occultism, known as Onmyodo, and he specialized in cases that dealt with the supernatural. He taught Ranma to unlock his detective and spiritual skills. Ranma was able to learn the spiritual arts because of his extensive martial arts training and the blood of a powerful miko flowing in his veins.

After the detective Subaru was killed by a youkai assassin, Ranma awoke his own youkai heritage and hunted the youkai down. In the process, he attracted the attention of the Reikai (spirit world) and became a Reikai Tantei (Spirit World Detective). After several adventures, he even learned youkai fighting techniques from a wind demon, Jin. and his ancestor, Inu-hanyou Inuyasha.

Ranma Saotome Yamaguchi has even shown skills as an inventor, a marksman, and even a card player. He's still horrible at gambling card games, but he proved himself as a duelist when he was sent to investigate Duel Monsters Academy under the disguise of Daitokuji-sensei's heir.

"Mr. Yamaguchi, you're in need of a youkai power limiter?"

"My current limiter interferes with my spiritual powers." says Ranma holding up his iron cleaving fang sword, "It's also hard to socialize carrying this sword around at all times."

"Like you don't make a mess anyway." laughs Ranko.

Ranko Saotome Hayashibara is named after herAnime seiyu Megumi Hayashibara. She possesses many talents beyond the superhuman martial arts common in most Ranma characters, more in common with other people the seiyu has played.

Early in Ranma's detective career, a youkai did a spell to separate Ranma's soul from his body to create a servant. Instead, it separated his female curse form from his male form. The blind female body was kept in stasis for many months by a powerful spell.

When a young scientist named Yui Ikari was murdered, her soul found its way into the body granting it life. Ranko, as she named herself, possessed Ranma's martial arts skills and skills as a con artist (something he unintentionally picked up) and the deceased woman's knowledge of science. She later developed skills as an Itako (traditional female shaman) and sorceress as she fought next to her brother.

When Ranma went through his awakening and unlocked his inu taiyokai blood, Ranko was able to open all three eyes becoming a sanjiyan unkara, a type of human possessing immortality, eternal youth, and vast magical power and often mistaken for members of the Hindu pantheon.

"Miss Hayashibara. You want a trainer power limiter?" asks Xander, "You want to decrease your magical power, so you can train your body."

"The average sanjiyan unkara possesses massive ki reserves that they convert into magical energy for spells. So despite my skill, I can pull off far higher ki manipulation."

"You, like most incarnations of Ranma, are a high level martial artist."

"There is always room for improvement."

Xander turns to the last patient in need of a power limiter and pales slightly. It's a version of Naruto Uzumaki, but he has the silver eyes and pale blond hair of a Claymore half-yoma. Claymore have high priority because if a Claymore exceeds eighty percent power, they ascend becoming a human-eating yoma-like monster known as an Awakened Being.

Xander walks over to the intercom system and presses a button.

"Nurse Tendo, I need a Claymore Sealing Unit in Room 1345."

Naruto Uzumaki-Takeuchi also known as Naruto of the Claymore, is one of the few Narutos that haven't settled in the big Colonies or joined the Naruto Militia.

In another world, a Claymore with extraordinary agility known as Stormwind Noel managed to escape certain death at the hands of the Awakened Priscilla. She fell into a cave where she found a portal that transported her to another world. In that world Noel lived a semi-normal life as a shinobi and eventually married a human in the Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) and gave birth to her daughter Kushina Uzumaki. Noel was forced to kill herself to stop her awakening yoma blood, but not before she found a cure for her daughter.

When the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed in Naruto, Naruto's yoma blood began to feed on the Kyubi's near infinite youki (demon/youkai/yoma energy). Every time Naruto summoned the Kyubi's power, more of his yoma blood would awaken. The mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death), Jiraiya's summoning training, and his battle with Neji during the Chunin Selection Exam eroded his grandmother's sealing, but it was the battle with Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End that finally transformed Naruto into a male Claymore and he barely avoid becoming a Awakened Being.

There were a lot of questions when Naruto brought back a half dead Uchiha. Especially since Naruto's transformation resembled a dragon instead of a kitsune.

Naruto left Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves) for many years and even left the elemental countries for several years. In that time, he learned to use his yoma strength and became extremely skilled in swordsmanship. He even learned a form of wrestling style taijutsu from a Mika "Rainbow Mika" Nanakawa. He also became a youkai taijya (demon exterminator) in the foreign lands under the name Takuya Kanbara and was worshiped like a god of fire by some of the locals.

Years later, Naruto of the Claymore returned to Konoha with Jiraiya. Naruto became a legend, killing the S-Class nukenin members of the Akatsuki. This included Sasuke, who had left the village again for Orochimaru, betrayed Orochimaru, and replaced his brother Itachi after killing him. It also included the feared legendary Rinnegan user Pein and the near indestructible Madara Uchiha. Naruto also killed the treacherous Konoha Council who had elected Danzo Rokuidaime Hokage after imprisoning Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju.

True Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki-Takeuchi's last memories are using an S-Class suicide technique to defeat the invading Iwa/Kumo/Oto army after declaring his successor Konohamaru Sarutobi the new Nanadaime Hokage. He used the technique because he feared he would become an Awakened Being within the year despite the large amounts of youki suppressant he was taking. Before he left for battle, he gave Noel's Gift to his newborn daughter so she would never have to use the evil power.

The Nurse enters with a black bag a few minutes later, while Ranma and Ranko are looking at a catalog of various power limiters. Most of the limiters resemble pieces of jewelry ranging from bracelets, ear cuffs, and head bands to pieces of armor.

Xander pulls out a scanner with a rubber-covered handle and two extendable antenna. The Nurse pulls out an odd machine resembling a silver cylinder attached to a long machine with a handle and trigger. Xander presses the antenna against Naruto's shoulder and gets a detailed reading.

_Claymore Class S_

_Current Youki Usage: 00.75%_

_Highest Youki Usage: 78.98%_

_Youki Power Level: Class 9_

Xander is glad Naruto came in now and didn't delay. If he had gone past eighty percent, he would have become an S-Class Awakened Being. That is the same level as the current Abyssal Ones and would be extremely destructive. Only the single digits - the top ten Claymore Hunters - can handle A-Class Awakened Beings, while S-Class can only be killed by a Hunting Army.

The nurse slips Naruto's arm into the machine and pulls the trigger. There is hum like a scanner and Naruto winces for second, either from the noise or what the machine is doing. When the nurse removes the machine, there is a faint tattoo on his arm. A small card resembling a digital camera memory stick pops out of the machine and is quickly taken by the nurse.

"The Nurse will send the scan down to the lab and they will create the external power limiter." explains Xander, "A Seal Master will be in in a few minutes to create a permanent seal tattoo. Once both are in place, it will prevent you from going beyond the eighty percent mark."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 2 - Out of Body Problems**

**May 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks in and is almost knocked out by the spiritual pressure. He looks at the strongest source and sees a beautiful nineteen year old woman standing five foot six with brown eyes and long brown hair. Blue markings on her cheeks and forehead, plus her flowing clothing, explains the spiritual pressure. She's a megami, a Japanese goddess.

"Oh My! I didn't realize the doctor would be a youkai." says Kasumi, "I would have decreased the pressure had I known."

"It's OK, Miss Tendo"

In the world of Kasumi "Kikuko" Tendo, a few months after Ranma Saotome became a heroic version of Sailor Chaos, she became the new Sailor Siren. She loved to escape the house work she had been slaved to since her mother's death and loved the chance for adventure. She and the other chaos senshi helped Sailor Chaos create a new future free of cosmic evils. When she finally died in battle against an evil goddess, she ascended and became a Megami (goddess). She is now known as Kikuko, 2nd Class Unlimited Goddess of the Song and Peace

"So, what's the problem?" asks Xander

"It's not me, It's Aya-chan." says Kasumi indicating her friend, "We are not sure, but Captain Unohana suggested Sunnydale Hospital."

Aya was a former half-yoma Claymore like Teresa and Priscilla, but she was killed early in her hunting career. She only lasted three years when she was reborn in the world of Halloween, then she was killed by an Espada. Her soul survived and she was reborn as a Vizard/Visored, a powerful shinigami possessing the powers of a hollow.

"Suggested by the Mother of Spiritual Healing. I'm honored." says Xander with a smile, as he looks at the file, "You're only having problems with your gigai (faux-body)? Why haven't you talked to the science division?"

"That freak Mayuri scares the crap out of me. He always wants new guinea pigs "says Aya, holding up an arm. The skin is white and cracked like a piece of pottery "Can you help me, my Gigai keep decaying."

Aya's zanpakuto resembles her old claymore sword, rather than a nihonto (Japanese sword), and is known as Noble Scarlet It's affinity is water and with the command "strike" releases pulverizing bursts of water, but it's main power is its ability to produce a special red water. The red water cleanses, heals, and rejuvenates those it comes in contact with like the legendary elixir of life. It's the reason she is a member of the Fourth Division under Captain Retsu Unohana

"Youki." answers Xander after looking at her for a couple of seconds.

"What?"

"You were a Claymore Hunter in life, so you were part-yoma. Since you're still part-yoma in your shinigami form, you're still producing youki. Youki is corrosive to normal human flesh, that's one of reason it hurts so much when you're first converted and only when the flesh changes can it handle the energy."

Xander places his hand over the crack and a glowing mist streams from her arm. As Xander absorbs the youki from the limb, the skin softens and the crack becomes a cut that quickly heals.

"Your Gigais look like Claymore, but they're human-based with different pigmentation. I see why Captain Unohana recommended Sunnydale. She's experienced with spiritual healing, but not non-physically generated youki. You need a Gigai with youkai or yoma blood, which will be more resistant."

There are two types of youki (youkai/yoma/demon energy). One is generated by the flesh and the other is generated by the soul. Both are connected because while mortals have souls limited by the flesh, youkai have flesh only limited by the soul. This is why nearly all youkai are shape-shifters of some form.

"Next we have a Yusuke Shima and a Sho Kusao." says Xander, "Power removal?"

Yusuke is a tall young man with short spiky black hair and golden eyes. He's dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers covered by a cape and a Kaibacorp Dual Razor on his left arm.

Yusuke Shima was an ordinary teenager with a love of detective stories, who was forced to go to Duel Monsters Academy by his former champion father. He was an under achiever until he was exposed to the Dark Millennium Stone, a stone used by ancient sorcerers to create their own versions of the Millennium Items. The cult was destroyed when they lost control of their enhanced powers and were consumed. As a descendant of the cult's leader Apophis, the stone awoke his dark psychic powers but it also allowed the demonic spirit of Apophis to possess him.

"I was a member of the Dark Army, until I was defeated by a group of Summoners." explains Yusuke, "They managed to send Apophis, or should I say the Egyptian demon Apep, to hell, but without him I have been losing control of my powers."

Suddenly, a metal table next to him implodes into a small metal ball.

Xander pulls out a piece of Sunnydale Magitek medical technology. He uses the small tricorder-size device to scan the metal ball. He then pulls out and unfolds a second metal table.

"I want you to crush this table like you did the other."

Yusuke gives him an odd look, then concentrates on the table. The metal ripples and bends slowly, and within two minutes there are two balls of psycho kinetically crushed metal. Xander scans the ball with the same scanner, then he scans Yusuke's head.

"You and Apophis are different entities. When he possessed you, he had to change your powers in order for him to use them. The accidental crush was caused by the part he used to control reacting to your emotions now that Apophis is gone. It's larger, which is why it took you longer to crush the other table." explains Xander, "I'm going to schedule some psychic surgery with our medical telepaths. They can seal off Apophis' part of your powers until you can regain control. You need to rebuild the connections that the demon broke."

Sho is a young man standing five foot ten with blue eyes and short lavender hair. He's dressed in a suit of living armor with medieval style gold plates over fibrous dark purple material. He also carries a chipped broad sword.

Sho Kusao was a teenager from Nihon (Japan), who dressed as a fantasy swordsman for a costume party. He created the golden/bronze armor by recycling his old Guyver armor costume. The Anime-style purple wig and sword were from another costume he had planned to wear, until he learned it was a Fantasy theme party. He ended up talking to a friend about magic guns during the party.

Magic guns, also called spell-guns or casters (presumably short for "spell-caster"), are an element of science fantasy (fantasy/science fiction) that combines firearms and magic (or some other supernatural power) to create a weapon with properties of both. Xander has treated gun shots before, but those caused by casters were very strange. Not as strange as the time he had to treat the vegetarian who had been turned into a vampire and needed a plant-based blood replacement though.

They were debating if it belonged in a sword and sorcery fantasy party, when the chaos wave of 1997 hit them. Sho was transformed into half-Jujin (man-beast) royal knight, second son of Jujin-ou (man-beast king) Vegita and the witch Bulma. A man who's quest to find his lost siblings and defeat the Ice Demon King Freeza made him a legend.

He has the immense strength, agility, and healing abilities from his Monkey Jujin heritage with their ability to grow stronger every time they are brought close to death. The living armor he wears increases his strength and healing a hundred fold at full power and is charged by his own magic.

"I want to remove my armor." explains Sho, "I want to become a fighter/wizard under Lady Arshes Nei, but this parasitic armor drains what magic I possess to fuel itself. It's also been growing and changing into a new form since I appeared in Halloween World. I think it's because of all the ambient energy it has absorbed."

"Why haven't you tried to remove it?' asks Xander.

"I can't. It's bonded to my flesh and regenerates any damage done to it by absorbing my magic by force."

Xander waves his hand and pulls an object from behind his back. Subspace storage pockets are a technique used by the Anime characters. It allows them to hide various objects, such as mallets for example, in another dimension until it's needed. Xander uses it to carry certain objects he might need, but doesn't want to be in physical contact with for any length of time.

Xander opens his hand to reveal an iron-grey circular medallion on a thin chain. He places it around Sho's neck and Sho suddenly feels the organic fibers contract, trying to squeeze magic out of his body. Slowly, the crushing sensation fades as the fibers loosen. Sho watches as the fibers pale to a pale lavender and the armor plates fade from glowing gold to a pale silver color.

"Anti-Magic Charm." explains Xander, "It only works on low scale magic, so I wasn't sure it would work. The surgeons will be able to cut off the armor the old fashioned way and I'll get a seal master to seal the armor away after they're done.

"Hiroshi Hachimura?" asks Xander, looking at black-haired man in odd white and red armor.

Hiroshi Hachimura was a long truck driver before Halloween '97. The Japanese born man hated the strict codes and rules of his home land and moved to America when opportunity showed itself. He originally wanted to be a professional musician, but the band fell apart when one member got a girl pregnant and had to get a better paying job to support them. Hiroshi eventually ended up with his second dream after music, big machines on the open road.

He was transporting a shipment of robot toys to a store in another city when the chaos wave struck the highway. The raw magic transformed his truck into the lifeless body of a Transformer robot, a body built for the Spark (soul) to enter. The concentrated supernatural power also transformed Hiroshi, allowing him to generate protective robotic armor and merge with the transtector to become a Transformer warrior.

"You have been feeling weak for the past month despite energy drinks for your human form and Type 1 energon for your machine form."

"It's becoming a problem, especially since my girlfriend is a racer."

"Your girlfriend is a Fembot, a Cybertronian Autobot to be precise."

"She fell in love with my Transformer self at first, since it resembles her idol Optimus Prime." explains a blushing Hiroshi, "We are going to Machina next month. The plan is to transfer her spark into a bioroid with my powers and convert her original body into a machine like my own."

"A Transtector."

"What?"

"I was looking at the Files and I think your type comes from Super-God Masterforce." says Xander, "Have you used Chokon (Super Soul) power?"

"The glowy fist thing?"

"It manifests itself in three forms: Chichokon (Earth Super-Soul), Jinchokon (Human Super-Soul), and Tenchokon (Heaven Super-Soul)" says Xander pulling out a scanner, "Let's see the three energy readings."

_18000: 15000:00150_

"Bingo. The reason you're feeling so weak is because your Tenchokon is low. Your human soul provides you with human soul power, while our Halloween-changed World radiates Earth Soul Power, but the Red Sky blocks most forms of Heavenly power."

"Solution?"

"One, I could seal off your Chichokon, which would shut off the drain. The problem is it could make merger difficult in the future."

"And the other?"

"Soul-Spark merger. You go to Machina and have your soul merged with a blank spark (machine soul) from the Matrix. Then your Spark is placed in the same bioroid type body as your girlfriend or even your original body converted into a cyborg. The Sparks are connected to the Heavenly Matrix and can take Tenchokon's place."

"I need time to think about it."

The next two are a pair of athletic bishonens. The first is five foot ten with blue eyes and long blond hair. He's dressed in an open blue jacket, blue jeans, steel-toed boots, and a bandanna the colors of the British Flag. He also carries a long staff. The second is five foot seven with light blue eyes and long red-black hair. He's dressed in dark red shinobi clothing with a black cape.

What spoils their bad boy street fighter image is their severe coughing.

Tomohiro "Tommy" Cane is the son of the kind hearted Lilly Cane and a youkai blooded warrior named Toshiro. After his father's death defending his mother and his mother's death from illness, he was raised by his uncle, former King of Fighters champion Billy Cane.

Tommy is a skilled martial artist trained in Shotokan Karate and Okinawan kobudo and is also an expert in Japanese bojutsu - staff fighting. Tommy can channel small youki reserves into his strikes and weapons to boost their impact energy. His Youkai blood also grants him enhanced abilities and the ability to shift between three forms. These abilities include enhanced strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility, and senses combined with a regenerative healing factor.

The two alternate forms are Fang mode - possessing far greater strength and durability, but less speed, agility, and healing than his normal (middle) form, and Claw mode - possessing greater speed, reflexes, agility, and faster healing, but decreased strength and durability compared to his normal mode.

"It started a couple of weeks ago. (cough) We destroyed another one (cough) of Naraku's disgusting incarnations. (cough) The monster was raiding an caravan with a bunch of (cough) youkai"

Kosuke Nakamura is an okami (wolf youkai) warrior with powers over wood and lightning. Pre-Halloween, he was originally a reporter sent into Nibutani, part of the town of Biratori in Hokkaido, Japan, a particularly large proportion of the population of which is of the indigenous Ainu ethnicity. He was disguised to investigate a possible criminal activity, but instead was transformed into a youkai by Halloween's magic.

Other than the normal healing abilities and superhuman physical abilities of most youkai, he can transform into a larger hybrid (werewolf) form or a giant wolf form. He's also developed the ability to bind the movement of his targets using plants and plant toxins generated by his body, and then deliver lethal lightning strikes from the sky or through the vines.

"(cough) The lesser youkai died quickly (cough) but Naraku's little bastard (cough) exploded into clouds of shoki. We weren't able to move for a couple of days (cough) and when we woke up (cough) in the survivor's care, we had trouble breathing. (cough)"

"Sounds like the miasma burnt your lungs and is preventing your normal regeneration. I'll give you a couple of pills to clean out Naraku's poisons, and inhalers should speed up the healing of your lungs. I'm also ordering blood tests to be sent to toxicology."

Another thing that ruins their fighter image is cringing at the thought of blood tests.

The next man is a very tired human standing six foot one with brown eyes and light brown hair. He not only looks very tired, but embarrassed.

Toru Ray was a young yakuza member known as Shiroi Akuma (White Devil) for killing fourteen rival gang members during a single battle and his resemblance to Amuro Ray, a character from the Anime series Mobile Suit Gundam and its sequels, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Char's Counterattack. He was smuggling illegal goods using his truck Desert Bandit when the '97 chaos wave struck like a tsunami.

Toru Ray was transformed into a ki-manipulating martial artist skilled in the Kame-Sennin Ryu of the Dragonball Anime and Manga series. He was also given memories of a different life. A former Red Ribbon Army soldier, a former student of the ancient and wise martial arts master Master Roshi, and a man who gave up martial arts to support his seven wives.

"How many?" asks Xander

"How many what?" says Toru Ray acting stupid.

"How many children?"

"...Twenty four." says Toru Ray, "Four of my wives are pregnant."

"How many?" asks Xander

"How many what?" says Toru Ray

"Boost Pills."

Boost Pills are the name given to a set of special drugs that give normal humans superhuman abilities such as strength, speed, or stamina. They range from the common muscle booster and rare Super-Soldier Serum to the illegal power-booster Kick and the illegal super-steroid Venom.

"Four a day."

"What type?"

"Aphrodite Six."

"A6, huh? That explains it, once you build up an immunity to that booster, you crash and end up with the opposite result. It boosts stamina, so when you crash you suffer extreme fatigue."

"and why I'm...."

"Limp as a Ramen noodle."

"The cure?"

"Detox to remove the A6 and a couple of potions to repair the damage."

"What about...?"

"Your wives? A better schedule, body enhancement, or bioroid dolls."

The next two are brothers.

One is a six foot one athlete with large muscles, brown eyes, and short brown hair. He's dressed in a leather vest, dark pants, and steel-toed boots. He also wears a pair of leather arm bracers and a black head band.

The other is a six foot tower of muscle with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and green skin. He's dressed in a long black coat with metal shoulder guards, black pants, and black boots with a lot of straps. He also wears fingerless black gloves with metal knuckle caps.

Kenshiro Kamiya is a former fighter jet and private plane pilot. He was also a skilled martial artist, who made extra money in underground tournaments. He was the favorite son of his parents and was going to marry a corporate heiress, until he gave everything up to help his little brother.

Shin Kamiya is Kenshiro's little brother and a hikikomori, a Japanese term to refer to the phenomenon of reclusive individuals who have chosen to withdraw from social life, often seeking extreme degrees of isolation and confinement due to various personal and social factors in their lives. In Shin's case, the pressure of his parents and college exams caused him to crack. He spent months in his apartment obsessed with martial arts films and hentai (Anime/Manga porn).

Kenshiro forced Shin out of his isolation when Shin became seriously ill. Diagnosed with cancer, Kenshiro was the one who took care of his brother.

The magic of Halloween '97, transformed Kenshiro and Shin into superhuman martial arts warriors. Kenshiro became a combination of a ki-manipulating fighter like the Z-Senshi and a master of Hokuto Shin Ken (North Dipper Godfist), while Shin became a very perverted green-skinned master of Nanto Koshuu Ken (South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist).

Hokuto Shinken's ("Divine Fist of the North Dipper", aka the "Divine Fist of the North Star") power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the 708 Keiraku Hiko (Hidden Channeling Points) points in the human body (also known as acupressure points, power points, vital points, tsubo, etc.) to cause destruction from within.

Nanto Seiken ("Sacred Fist of the South Dipper", aka the "Sacred Fist of the South Star" or "Southern Cross") is the main rival style of Hokuto Shinken. The Nanto style is regard as the polar opposite of the Hokuto style; whereas Hokuto Shinken destroys its opponents from within through the use of tsubo, the masters of Nanto Seiken use slicing and stabbing techniques to destroy the enemy from the outside (Often, it appears to use air pressure to do so, rather than direct contact).

Unlike Kenshiro and Shin of the Anime/Manga Hakuto no Ken, they remained close brothers.

"The green skin was caused by the cancer meds originally." explains Kenshiro, "He was also bald, but we found a Virility potion in Magia that could grow hair on a bowling ball."

"Why did you need a Virility Potion?" asks Xander, looking up from his notes.

"We saved a caravan and some of the girls wanted to show their thanks." says Shin

"I get it." says Xander, waving his hand over Shin's chest, "You've been feeling pressure in your chest and food and water consumption has increased? Have you checked your Ki energy pattern?"

"I've been drinking a large amount of water." say Shin

"We can both detect energy building in Shin's chest." says Kenshiro, "but we don't know why."

Xander pulls out a small machine from his pocket. It resembles a black cellphone with a thin antenna. On the side in silver is "Xeno-Bio Tester 1100." and below in blue is "Made in New Mexico" He pulls out a lance and lancelet cartridge, often used to test diabetics. He uses the lance and the "antenna" on the machine to get a blood sample. The blood is darker than normal human blood with a purple tint.

"This machine has a record of one thousand alien species and one hundred human variants, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. I think Shin may have alien DNA." explains Xander, "The reason you can't sense what's wrong is because it isn't a human problem.

_Xeno-Bio Detected_

_32-36% of Organism_

_Non-Human Xeno DNA_

_Species: Namekian_

_Related File: DBZ - Namekian_

"This is a new one on my weird-shit-o-meter." says Xander.

"What's the news?" asks Shin

"The Namekians are a race from the planet Namek. They are humanoid with slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. Namekians are philosophical warriors." says Xander, reading the File, "The Good News is they have a lot of powers. They have a heightened sense of hearing, the ability to regenerate any part of their body as long as their head remains intact, and their body and limbs are also extremely flexible. Some Nameks can awaken latent power and create objects. Their warriors are also capable of telepathy, telekinesis, and ki manipulation."

"And the Bad News?" asks Kenshiro

"They do not have genders and reproduce asexually by spitting out an egg, though this process usually shortens their lifespan, but are generally identified as males." says Xander reading the file

Kenshiro turns his own greenish color, while Shin pales.

"You mean..."

"The sons are not usually genetic copies of the father, but I suspect it's hard to tell an egg's ki from its parent's, if you're not looking."

Xander watches as the two brothers stare in shock and hope they don't use him as a practice dummy.

"Fascinating."

Xander turns to see another doctor spying on his patients. A doctor that Xander has learned to dislike. Dr. Hans Axel von Fersen.

He's named after Count Hans Axel von Fersen (Stockholm September 4, 1755 - Stockholm June 20, 1810). The Count was a Swedish Army officer, diplomat and statesman. The Count is famous in history as the alleged lover of Queen Marie Antoinette of France. The Doctor was named after the man because of his French accent and living memories of being kicked and trampled to death by an angry mob.

In appearance, he resembles Vexen the Chilly Academic, scientist and number IV of Organization XIII, a group comprised of thirteen Nobodies, or beings without hearts. He has shoulder-length blond hair with two thick locks in front and dark eyes. He also dresses in a black robe outside of the Hospital and like Vexen, his attribute and elemental affinity is Ice. Unlike the Nobody he can manipulate the ice to create other weapons and tools, and can preserve or destroy living tissue by freezing it.

Dr. Fersen's personality is of a calculating and scientific nature. He also as skilled at biochemistry as Dr. Kuro Hazama, aka Blackjack, is at surgery. The biggest problem is he also has a complete lack of morals like the mad scientist Professor Hojo.

"Why are you spying, Dr. Fersen?"

"Super martial artists that can reproduce body and memories." says Dr. Fersen, "Shin and his egg would make an interesting subject."

Xander is about to yell at Dr. Fersen, when he notices the fearsome look on the faces of the brothers and the white around the knuckles. Xander leaves the room with an excuse and Dr. Fersen's screams can be heard throughout the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 3 - Wolfram & Hart Victims**

**May 12**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In 1997, Xander had only heard of Wolfram & Hart as a successful law firm in LA. After over thirteen years, Xander has learned the truth.

Wolfram and Hart, Attorneys at Law was a powerful international and inter-dimensional law firm, and presumably the biggest and most powerful one in earth. Wolfram and Hart, and its many incarnations in other dimensions, is actually a front organization for the Wolf, Ram and Hart, an ancient cabal of demons known euphemistically as the "Senior Partners" who work through their powerful principal agents-the Circle of the Black Thorn.

Encounters with Wolfram & Hart allowed people to resist the supernatural transformation of Halloween and retain their original minds. Some of the most powerful transformations were clients and victims of the evil law firm.

As Xander walks in eating a Twinkie, he hears a person shout and almost roar.

**"I DEMAND A NEW ROOM!"**

Edward A. Hudson was a tall, muscular man standing six foot one with black eyes and short dark red hair. Pre-Halloween, he was a rich industrialist and entrepreneur coming from an old rich family. During Halloween, he dressed as a rich crime boss and because of several business deals with Wolfram & Hart he didn't loss himself to his costume. It was in the aftermath that he began to lose what he had.

Post-Halloween, his corporation collapsed along with most of civilization and the money he had amassed legally and illegally became as valuable as cheap tissue paper. He even learned that the Petroleum Industry he had invested in had collapsed and would never return due to a group of crude oil-based monsters that wiped out reserves from every place from United States to Iran. His mansion, his boat, and his home in the Hamptons were all destroyed by monsters and he was forced to travel with colonist buses.

"You can't leave med in the same room as these... People!"

He's now taller and more muscular with brown clay-like skin and long spiky red hair. He looks in a mirror and can also see fangs, tapered ears, bony eye ridges, spikes along the jaw, and a crown of horns. He also has huge bat-like wings, knee and elbow spurs, and a long muscular tail.

The last major change in his life was contracting Type 2 G. Gargate Virus in South Georgia. The virus, engineered by mad geneticist Dr. Anton B. Sevarius in another world, transformed him from a handsome human into a fearsome humanoid gargoyle. Despite the strength and healing of his new form, he's nearly been killed by the more militant "Humans First" Hunters.

"Sedate him." orders Xander to Nurse Quick.

She nods and moves using her Superhuman speed to get close to the Gargoyle and inject a sedative into his arm. The former millionaire - billionaire in reality, but hidden from the IRS - slowly collapses back into his bed and loses consciousness.

"So what was he brought in for, Nurse Quick?"

"TypetwoGargateVirus. Hedoesn'twanttobeagargoyleandwashopingforabodyreplacement. He'sbeenabadboyinthepastandhisnewlife He'ssupposetoprotectbecauseGargoylesprotect. Cannomorestopprotecting,."

Normally, Nurse Quick would slow down her words, but Xander is one of the few people that can understand her at full speed due to his experience with "Willow Babble."

Translated she said

"Type two Gargate Virus. He doesn't want to be a gargoyle and was hoping for a body replacement. He's been a bad boy in the past and his new life. He's supposed to protect because Gargoyles protect. Can no more stop protecting, than stop breathing the air. The higher ups want him gone and shipped back to Georgia."

"Give him a Gargate RH Booster and send him back to Georgia." says Xander, after looking at the rap sheet, "We replace bodies when the old have died or the patient's life is in danger. Not because he can't handle karma. With the War, we need all our rooms open for our patients."

The Gargate RH (Reluctant Hero) Booster is a meta-drug that stimulates a patient's inherent nature; in this case that of a Gargoyle. Most that become evil have lost their ability to protect, instead become obsessed with revenge, power, and/or material objects. The drug stimulates their gargoyle nature and forces them out of corruption.

Xander then turns to see the reason Edward A. Hudson was upset, a room filled with Wolfram & Hart victims also known as the Children of Hell

"Thanks for shutting that jerk up." says Mr. Rock, "I hate those Wolfram & Hart clients, thery're almost as bad as the lawyers."

Pre-Halloween, Christopher Rock was a man with a long dark history. He was originally an intelligent young boy forced to work to pay for his gambling obsessed parents. He worked at an antique bookstore and showed remarkable intelligence. When his parents were killed during a home invasion, the local crime boss took everything from them to pay off debts. This included selling him to Wolfram & Hart.

He now stands six feet tall with a thin build, pale blue eyes, shoulder-length white hair, and very pale skin. There are dark rings around his eyes and he looks extremely tired.

Halloween transformed him into an expert swordsman with the ability to manipulate blood. He can "crystallize" or solidify his blood into diamond-hard blades or generate a protective barrier composed of blood. He can also with a thought make his blood extremely corrosive and/or poisonous.

He traveled to the crime boss's home and used his Bloody blades to kill the man. He also killed everything else in the mansion including the body guards, the wife, the children, the servants, and the family dog. He left the corpses to be devoured by the monsters.

"Mr. Rock. Symptoms: Fatigue, general malaise, poor concentration, dyspnea (shortness of breath) on exertion. Occasional bouts of sweating. It sounds like Anemia."

"Anemia? I produce massive amounts of blood under high pressure!" says Chris, cutting his finger tip. A jet of blood shoots out a meter, before crystallizing into a needle-like spear, "My powers are based on blood manipulation!"

"I know. I mean it could be a RSP problem."

"RSP?"

"Required Secondary Powers. For every power a person has, there has to be a myriad of other passive powers in order to make it work the way it does. An example is when a person with superhuman strength lifts up a bus; he must also have the ability to tether himself to the ground and a way to increase the structural integrity of the bus. If he didn't he would tear the bus apart or drive himself into the Earth."

"And in my case?"

"Your body is not compensating for your powers correctly. It could be mutated blood cells like sickle cell anemia, production of defective mutants like leukemia, or not producing enough to compensate for the blood loss. Nurse Quick, order blood tests and make sure the vials have level four seals. Most RSP problems can be corrected with medical science or magic."

"What about me and Steven, Doc?" says Dante Long, holding up his bandage covered arms, "I didn't third degree burn my arms on purpose."

Dante is a five foot nine Chinese-American with red-brown eyes and short red-black hair. He's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and steel-toed combat boots. He also wears a black leather jacket with a crimson five-clawed oriental dragon on the back and a pair of fingerless gloves.

Steven is a six foot two Caucasian with a thin build, red-brown eyes, pale skin, and long black hair. He's dressed in a black shirt with bands around the neck, waist, and shoulders, and black pants covered in straps. He wears steel toed boots covered in straps and he wears fingerless gloves that reach the middle of the upper arm and are covered in straps. He also wears a long coat and a headband to keep his hair out of his eyes.

Dante Long was a typical Chinese-American teenager until his grandfather sold him to demons. Old Man Long wanted enough mystical power to compete with Cyvus Vail, a powerful and elderly demon warlock whose influence extends throughout Los Angeles thanks to his vast economic power and his membership of the Circle of the Black Thorn.

Halloween not only freed him from the hell he had been sent to, but granted him the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. He used his dragon-like flame breath to burn his grandfather to ash and then melted the ashes into the stone floor to prevent regeneration or reincarnation.

"I didn't mean to be shocked by my own lightning either." says Steven.

Steven Spiegel was tricked into signing a Wolfram & Hart contract. The contract stated he would accept the crimes of his ex-girlfriend's new lover, including the execution and eternal damnation. The magic changed all the evidence from finger prints and DNA evidence to eye witness memories, and he was sentenced to death for the torture and murder of thirty people. He died by lethal injection and his soul was tortured by hungry demon spirits.

Halloween destroyed the contract and pulled him back into the mortal world with a new semi-human body. Many of devils that were torturing him were also pulled into the mortal realm, sealed inside his body. Those demons granted him a regenerative healing factor and the ability to manipulate fire and lightning to boost his sword and gun attacks.

He was also able to seal several other spirits into Mon eggs giving him two partners - BlackAgumon and BlackGuilmon which, with a thought, can evolve into Dragon Man Digimon BlackWarGreymon and Dark Knight Digimon ChaosDukemon, respectively. In those ultimate forms, these virus Digimon can do massive damage to Steven's enemies.

"It could be two more cases of RSP Failure." says Xander, "Standard blood and urine tests. I want the telepaths to scan Mr. Long and have the mystics do a full magical check up on both of them. We want to make sure it isn't a curse or attack from a demon or a member of the Dark Army."

The next man is athletic and stands five foot seven with blue eyes and long dark brown hair with a stripe of snow white down the center. He's dressed in black shirt and blue jeans with old hiking boots and a few pieces of dented armor secured by leather and wire. The armor includes front and back torso protection, shoulder guards, arm bracers, and shin guards on the boots.

Pre-Halloween, John Renard Wolf was a man with an interesting heritage. He said he was "part Norwegian, part Japanese, part French, and part American. The All American Mutt." He was in Japan exploring his maternal Grandmother's heritage, when the chaos magic transformed him into another mixed breed youkai. He became a half-inugami half-kitsune hybrid. He retained his memories of his pre-Halloween existence because a group of demons were sent by Wolfram & Hart to force his parents out of business so a client could knock the building down to build a shopping mall.

"Wolf, John Renard . Symptoms: Severe headaches. Blurred vision. Fatigue." says Xander looking at the chart, "You recently had a Jagan (Evil Eye) implanted."

The Jagan (Evil Eye) is a youkai weapon, a psychic third eye that grants various powers from hypnosis to telepathy to clairvoyance

The eye on his forehead opens up to show its red iris. Xander notices redness around the edges and the sclera (white of the eyes) is a red-pink around the edges. Xander pulls out an oculoscope and looks closer at the third eye. He even triggers a couple of light pulses to check responses.

"Is my body rejecting the implant?" asks Mr. Wolf, "I know the youkai doctor wasn't the best, but he has installed Jagan in many others."

"That's the problem. When you increase quantity, you decrease quality. The demon doctor didn't give you a true Jagan, but one of the mass-produced clones." says Xander, "Not only does it have far less power than the original, they are prone to flaws. You need to see an Optometrist and Ophthalmologist, but I think you need eye surgery. Your eye is forced to work harder because of the flaws, which causes it to drain more energy than normal causing the fatigue and the vision problems are causing the headaches.'

'I'll also order a few other tests to make sure the Doctor didn't do anything else."

Maria A. Hall was dressed as Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl. When Halloween's magic struck she was transformed from a five foot six blue eyed brunette into a five foot nine, hundred and twenty pound Thanagarian woman with green eyes, long red hair, and large bird-like feathery wings. She survived by flying higher than most monsters but lower than the forbidden territory of the Red Sky. She also has an Nth Metal mace that allows her to do serious physical and magical damage to the monsters and demons.

Maria currently has her arm in a cast.

"I was fighting monsters, when one giant one tried to crush me. I managed to escape using my mace, but the damn thing was made of Adamant Diamond. I ended up breaking my arm and the magical healer in our group wasn't able to fix it. My bone is healing, but I think I may have nerve damage. I feel bursts of pain and suffer the occasional numbness and my arm has been shaking a lot."

Xander pulls a scroll from a desk and unrolls it on the table. The sheet is made of a dark slate gray plastic divided into two sections. He helps Maria out of her sling and places the broken limb on one section of the scroll. Xander then runs his finger down the center between the two square sections causing glowing symbols to appear.

"What is..."

"Magitek scanner. It's like a portable X-Ray, but better. Tsunade said they're going to be added to the New Series 7 Med Kits." says Xander.

The other section lights up and shows a picture of Maria's arm under the cast. The image than changes to show the arm without skin, showing the muscles. Then changes to show a 3D red network of arteries, veins, and capillaries. Then finally, the image changes to show the bones in real time. Xander stares at the picture, then presses his finger on a spot, causing the image to zoom in.

Xander and Maria notice a tiny fragment of metal embedded in the bone.

"It's shrapnel. Do you remember how you got it?"

"I think so. The same battle with the diamond creature. It released a magic blast from its mouth and I blocked with my mace, but I was sent tumbling."

"Your mace is made of Nth Metal. The type that negates magic and gravity"

"It also protects the wielder from the elements and speeds the healing of wounds, increases their strength, and protects them from extremes in temperature."

"What was your Mace made of before Halloween? Did in contain any Lead?"

"Lead Paint. It was left over from a few years ago."

"My guess is that when Halloween converted your mace it stopped half way due to the Nth metal's magic negation. That's why the magic blast caused it to fragment."

"Lead poisoning?"

"I'll order tests to confirm it, but we'll have technology-based surgeons remove the fragments and if confirmed, begin the removal of the lead."

"Not bad, Doc." says a deep baritone behind him.

Xander slowly turns to a see a very scary man. A very muscular six foot man with a bald head and shining eyes hidden behind dark goggles. He's dressed in a black shirt, dark-colored cargo pants, a utility belt, and combat boots. Xander also knows he has knives or improvised shivs on his person. A murderer, former convict, anti-hero, and conqueror with superhuman strength and the ability to see in the dark.

"Richard B. Riddick"

"Dr. Alexander Cho Hakkai Harris."

Xander and Riddick encountered each other on a mission up North. Xander was retrieving medical supplies from Machina when he learned a colony was in trouble. After sending his men home with the supplies, he went to the colony and learned most of the people were sick with a strange illness.

Riddick on the other hand was escaped convict from a Pre-Halloween prison. Riddick had killed fifteen security officers and two civilians from the colony before Xander arrived and killed fifteen more while he was there.

Xander and Riddick almost killed each other, chasing each other through the colony and surrounding areas. Xander even developed his Xan Hadoken ki blast and Riddick developed his own Wrath of the Furyans blast, despite the lack of chi manipulation training.

In the end, Xander learned that the colony security was sacrificing the colonists to increase their own life spans and that the "sickness" was the demons slowly draining away the life force of the victims. In the end, Xander and Riddick slaughtered the corrupt security and politicians, and killed the demons. The colony broke up afterwards and its population merged with other colonies.

"Why are you in Sunnydale?" asks Xander, gathering unseen chi into his palm.

"Me and Freeman were hired to kill Dark Soldiers, demons and bandits." says Riddick, indicating another patient with a shiv.

Freeman is a tall, muscular man standing six foot two with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. He's dressed in a black shirt, dark-colored cargo pants, a utility belt, and combat boots like Riddick, but he also wears a long black coat with shoulder armor and a black cowboy hat.

Freeman has been many things in his life. Pre-Halloween, he was the son of a witch, but lacked any form of magical talent. During Halloween, he was transformed into a weak okami (wolf youkai) with the ability to shift between human and his normal sized wolf form. After nearly being killed by monsters and demons, he had his brain transplanted into a highly reinforced prosthetic body turning himself into a combat cyborg. His cybernetic form was damaged early in the War and he injected high level vampire blood into his organic life support to keep his brain "alive". The latest additions are a set of Sharingan eyes taken from an enemy Uchiha and interfaces for piloting his large bio-mechanical mecha.

The end result is a very blood thirsty and cunning cyborg with heightened instincts. He also takes perverse pleasure in using knives and swords made of Vatican silver or in Sunnydale's HolyForge, which would be toxic to him if he wasn't mostly machine.

"The Eco-Brats got sick after Naraku's spiders attacked." explains Riddick, "I don't get paid if they die."

Danny Kyoshiro was an ecologist and environmental activist. He was known for his fierceness defending nature and with such intensity in his eyes people started calling him Onime or Demon Eyes. When he started protesting a major industrialist, the man had Wolfram & Hart send supernatural agents to dispose of him and his men. He would have been killed if the Halloween Event hadn't occurred.

The mystical energies of Halloween night transformed him into a demon-eyed warrior. He's now stands six foot four with long wild blood red hair and demonic red eyes. Demon Eyes Kyo, or Onime no Kyo was called the Thousand Slayer for killing over 1,000 samurai during the battle of Sekigahara (1600) in his world. He was able to slaughter the demons using the sword style, Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken (The Sword of a Devilish Wind), and would have killed his friends if he hadn't retained a large amount of his original personality and memories.

"Shan has also been having problems with her magic ice."

Danny is sitting with two colony orphans he has adopted. The twin six-year-old boys are Yugi and Atem, named after a set of summoners that saved the mother's life a few months after Halloween '97. The boys have violet-black hair with dyed blond locks and violet eyes. They like their namesakes are summoners able to summon monsters, but because of their age they can only summon small cartoonish creatures that can only destroy low level threats.

Jennifer Shan was an ecologist and environmental activist, like Danny, but her Halloween '97 transformation was far more chaotic. The demons sent by Wolfram & Hart chased her into a comic book shop, which exploded when the wave of magic struck.

Jennifer absorbed various comic book powers including superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability; a regenerative healing factor; wall-crawling, minor magical abilities, and high levels of psychokinesis and cryokinesis. She was able to kill the demons by freezing their bodies and the web-pattern of the ice growth combined with her ability to cling to walls earned her the codename "Ice Weaver"

"Cryokinesis, the ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, and can be used to control and generate ice. Magical powers from magical genes."

"I'll order anti-toxin pills to get rid of Naraku's poisons and a full bio scan to make sure your powers are undamaged. We don't want you freezing yourself or turning into a giant monster ice spider."

Xander looks at his last two patients, a pair of undead.

Derek D. Prince was a marine biologist and the third highest ranked member of Danny's Eco Group. Pre-Halloween, he was a geeky genius with brown eyes behind thick glasses and short black hair. He used to dress in black suits. Post-Halloween, his goggled eyes are silver and his longer hair is snow white. He now wears a white shirt, black pants, and black boots with white bandages wrapped around his arms, lower legs, and waist (sarashi). He also now wears a scarf of bandages around his neck that can function as a mask.

He was killed by a demon before the Halloween magic struck, but his soul had not yet passed. Halloween's magic reanimated the corpse and bonded the soul the body. He was transformed into a near indestructible zombie, possessing the ability to regenerate himself even from fine ash. It also granted him superhuman physical abilities, but doesn't rely on his zombie strength. Instead he's become a skilled archer.

Anne Lenore Poe was another member of Danny's Eco Group. Pre-Halloween, she was a small, thin woman standing five feet tall with blue eyes and long black hair. A small timid girl who dressed in black like a Goth. Post-Halloween, she's the same except for her snow white skin and pale pupil-less eyes.

She was killed with Derek, but Halloween's chaos magic changed her body in a different way, granting her three special abilities. She gained the ability to absorb energy - magical, spiritual, and biological - from the environment to regenerate herself, even bringing her back to life. She can absorb and reflect magical, spiritual, and bio energy attacks. She also has the ability to absorb another person's powers and skills for a short period by absorbing their energies.

The main problem is that Anne Poe has become an extremely depressed emo girl. She has tried to kill herself multiple times to escape her altered body, but each time her body absorbs ambient energy and regenerates even from death. She came to Sunnydale to have her soul removed from her body, and either be placed in a new body or allowed to enter the Soul Society.

Xander signals Nurse Quick to call in one of psychologists, one of the non-telepathic/empathic types since he wants the doctor to have the advantage.

Suddenly, there is a loud alarm and a patient is wheeled down the hall. On the table is an old man with dark eyes, gray skin, and a balding head of white hair. He also has thick white eyebrows, a long white chin beard, and a thin looking face. He's dressed in a Royal dark green uniform with a brown cape and large shoulder guards.

In his world, he was the old king of a desolate castle on the barren countryside. A king that cared for nothing and no one except the unicorns, whom he greedily hoarded for his personal delight. He had captured all of the unicorns in the world but one with the aid of the Red Bull, the cruel creature of magic and brute force who serves him. It was that one unicorn, know became known as Lady Amalthea, that fought the Red Bull and caused the others to rebel. His last memories of that world were his castle collapsing from the thunderous hooves of the unicorns and himself falling to his death in the ocean below.

King Haggard awoke in this world over a dozen years ago and believed himself to be in hell for his sins. He wandered the world, caring for nothing and no one. Then he came to Sunnydale and its magical preserve.

The preserve contained many magical creatures like a zoo. Griffins, Nue, Baku, Chimera, primitive Yeti, six legged salamanders, behemoths, manticores, young krakken, leviathan, lake serpent, a flock of roc, nundu, bunyip, cockatrice, winged horses, hippogriffs, and a thousand different types of dragons make up a very small portion of the interdimensional nature reserve.

It also contained a herd of Arabian Unicorns and King Haggard tried to steal them in return for selling secrets to the Dark Army. In the end, his dark allies were destroyed by the Sunnydale Hunters and he was impaled on the silver horn of a black war unicorn that looked like it had galloped out of hell.

The only reason they didn't let the old man die is because they want to learn what secrets he told.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 4 - Killer Bites**

**May 17**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks in to the sound of biting, screaming, and other odd sounds.

In the first bed is a Chunin (Journeyman Ninja) teacher from Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). He's in his thirties and stands five foot ten, one hundred fifty pounds with black eyes and dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed in a standard military/ninja uniform with his konoha head band around his forehead.

Iruka-sensei was the apprenticeship instructor of the ninja "cadets" at the village Academy. He and Naruto share the same past, as both of them were neglected by people as they were growing up. Iruka lost his parents to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox twelve years ago, and after that no one took care of him. Unlike most of the villagers though, Iruka acknowledged Naruto's existence and accepted him, even though within Naruto is the Demon Fox who killed his parents.

In this World, he has become important to the various Naruto incarnations including Sunnydale's Shinigami Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his wife Hinata, who named him the godfather of several of their children. He continues to work as a teacher, but was recently involved in a mission to rescue several students from Madara's ninja forces. He and the other Konoha ninja won, but Iruka is severely drained.

"Near fatal chakra exhaustion. A couple of seals and a few nutrient lines, but for the most part, he'll need rest. Nurse Quick, could you grab a few Silencing Charms. They work better than ear plugs."

Patient number two is a young woman standing around five foot five, ninety nine pounds with brown eyes and long black hair. She also wears a dark blue coat over a pink uniform.

Megumi Takani is one of the doctors at Sunnydale Hospital. In her world, Megumi Takani's family was prestigious in the medical field for generations. They treated all their patients the same, disregarding any class difference. During the Aizusensou, all of them except young Megumi went to the battlefield to fulfill their roles. As a result, Megumi's father was killed and Megumi was separated from her mother and her two brothers. She was left alone in the world to fend for herself.

The reason she is a patient is that she was bitten by a hospital patient carrying a rabies-like virus. This is why her right arm is covered in bandages with several seals painted on them. She is now suffering malaise, headache, and fever. The patient that bit her is suffering from acute pain, violent movements, uncontrolled excitement, depressions, and the inability to swallow water (hence the name hydrophobia). What separates the virus from true rabies are periods of extremely violent behavior.

"How's the patient?" she asks Xander.

"It's a Lyssavirus like Rabies, but it was mutated by exposure to demonic canine DNA. The patient was from Castle Rock, Maine, so we think he was exposed to Cujo." says Xander, pulling out a long hypodermic needle filled with clear liquid. He added blessed Colloidal silver to the mix to increase efficiency.

Colloidal silver is a liquid suspension of microscopic particles of silver. It can be blessed like normal silver weapons, but it's more effective than holy water as a weapon. It's often used to treat infectious demonic agents, destroying the infernal cells on a microscopic level. It can also be used as a lethal poison against lycanthropes since they can't dig it out like silver bullets.

Xander's pulls up Megumi's shirt to expose her waist and carefully injects the mixture. It's painful, but Megumi is strong and doesn't cry out. She also doesn't cry when her arm feels like it's on fire. She can see steam rising from the bandages as the virus self-destructs.

"You will be O.K." says Xander.

"(**CENSORED **to preserve the sanity of Readers)"

Xander turns at the perverse shout and follows it to patient number three.

She appears to be a young woman with gray-green eyes and short purplish brown hair. In her universe, Yuki Nagato was, in fact, an artificial data interface serving something called the Integrated Data Entity, and she had been on Earth for about three years - the same time that Haruhi had discovered she was no different from any other person on Earth and as a result unconsciously recreated the universe. Yuki was assigned to Earth to observe Haruhi Suzumiya, for the Integrated Data Entity believed that she was the key to human evolution.

She's currently strapped to a bed with bands around her neck, waist, shoulders, upper arms, wrists, upper legs, and ankles. She's also inside a sealed high tech capsule filled with oxygenated liquid. The liquid makes it hard for the woman to move.

Veins are showing through her skin and red/black lines like computer circuitry are spreading across her skin. One of her eyes has become metallic silver with the sclera (white) turning jet black. There are also cancerous lumps on her bare arms and legs, and most likely under the hospital gown.

The cyberpunk type sitting next to Yuki Nagato is a five foot six woman dressed in a black bodysuit resembling a bondage outfit with VR goggles and robotic gloves. She is typing on a holographic computer, while Yuki tries to shake off the numerous tubes and wires attached to her.

"Subject: Nagato, Yuki. Type: Data Entity. Origin: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Problem: Infected with an unknown agent that appears to be part machine, part virus, and part demon."

"How it going, Yukino?"

"Not Good." says the cyber punk Yukino, "The agent is some form of semi-organic nanomachine virus using youkai DNA as a base. I think it's designed to modify a machine-based humanoid so a demonic entity can possess it. The virus is converting her artificial body like a virus corrupting a Digimon and the only reason she isn't possessed yet is because of the hospital's wards."

Yukino's holographic screen show a blue translucent Yuki with lines of crimson and purple flowing and branching through her body.

"Some sort of bio-weapon to allows demons to possess our technological forces." says Xander, "It's completely isolated, I hope."

"It seems to be a test version. It isn't contagious. The capsule is to protect her from herself and allow me to access the agent's software." says Yukino, "The problem is if I try to destroy one part, the other two counter."

"Apocatastasis."

"What?"

"A Greek word meaning either reconstitution or restitution or restoration to the original or primordial condition. In Christianity, apocatastasis is the doctrine of the ultimate reconciliation of good and evil forces." says Xander, "Isolate and destroy the possession codes. Ignore the youkai codes."

Inside the depths of cyberspace, a white-haired woman in a white dress holding a silver staff faces a feral female creature composed of streams of dark red, dark purple, and black particles. The woman looks like a yuki-onna, a Japanese snow woman youkai, while the other is demonic with long limbs ending in long claws, long tentacle hair, and bat-like wings without membranes.

The demon fires red bursts, but the woman blocks with barriers of ice. The woman in white fires a white beam from her snow flake tipped staff and a spherical black core floating where her spleen would be is destroyed. The demon woman changes to light shades of red, purple, and blue, and her wings sprout feathers of white light.

"The code is destroyed and I sealed the wound. It can't replace the code and the new virus is replacing the old."

On the screen, lines of crimson and purple flowing and branching through the blue translucent Yuki have stopped. The red lines change to purple and the purple spreads through her entire body, before reverting to blue.

Inside the capsule, the lumps stop growing and collapse back into the body. The red lines of still spreading circuitry turn bright purple then seem to fade into the light blue lines of an intricate tattoo with spiraling designs. Finally, the black in the sclera of the changed eye fades away like ink in water and the iris changes to a green-silver ringed with a faint line of metallic silver.

"She's stabilizing. She's some form of semi-digital cyber-youkai mage, but it's her power and her soul controlling it."

"Keep an eye on her." says Xander moving on to the next patient.

Joseph Hunter is an average demon hunter standing five foot ten with brown eyes and short brown hair. Most of the time he either wears a black shirt with jeans and leather boots, or a full demon combat uniform covered by the standard protective black coat. He's also average for carrying standard weapons: a pair of automatic pistols and extra clips loaded with blessed silver, a Holy Forge constructed collapsible pole arm, an assault anti-demon shot gun with belts of "Gospel" shells, and a blessed sword.

His medical condition is not standard. He was bitten by three different types of werewolf and is displaying transformation of random body parts, extreme aggressiveness, and other erratic symptoms. He's currently strapped to an extra-large reinforced bed with adjustable straps around his neck, waist, shoulders, wrists, and ankles. The entire bed is also inside a large cage composed of wires covered in near-microscopic seals and paper seals on all five sides and the bottom of the bed itself

"A Man-Wolf maimed him before he had his arm bitten off by a Dire Wolf. A Wolf Man tried to save him. His wounds healed and his arm regrew, but he's been unstable"

"Nurse Aensland, what types of werewolves?" asks Xander to the attending nurse.

Nurse Aensland is a Royal Makai Succubus standing a curvy five foot seven and a hundred twenty seven pound with red eyes and short purple hair. She also has a pair of sharp bat-like wings extending from her head. She's dressed in a very tight white nurse's uniform and her little cape hangs between her red head wings.

It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the Succubi from Darkstalkers that are a part of the Aensland family are slightly different; they create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. The chaos of Sunnydale Hospital is what keeps this Succubus going.

"The man-wolf was a primitive Underworld Style Corvinus strain lycan - a savage anthropomorphic wolf-beast. William's mutated Corvinus strain is recorded to be powerful enough to reanimate the dead, turning them into the first generation of Lycans.'

'The Dire Wolf was some sort of demonic wolf, larger than a normal wolf. Literally, chase down your car and eat the back bumper big. It also had three heads like a Cerberus and shot fire from its mouths.'

'The helpful Wolf-man was a magical lycanthrope from Fred Perry's Gold Digger. An Aura Archmage named Iceron created them from the ancient dire wolves as body guards to replace the weak Were-Hounds. After Iceron was betrayed by the wererats, the werewolves went independent. Most have their ability to create lesser werewolves sealed, but Jack was an odd ball.

"Science meta-genetics mixing with demonic curse mixing with aura magic."

Joseph Hunter lets out a roar of pain as his right arm swells and turns red-purple. The arm then contracts with the sound of cracking bone and is soon normal size and covered in dirty brown fur. His jaw expands until he resembles a horror of inbreeding (Habsburg lip), then reverts to normal covered in fur, which falls out except for the chin. One leg stretches and becomes digigrade, then reverts to normal. Joseph even cries blood as his eyes shift back and forth between brown, red, and gold

"Holy charms, but make sure they're compatible with his magical aura. No silver, it's lethal to Iceron's breed. Also get a few magical boosters, but no alchemic boosters. Iceron breeds aren't affected by non-magical diseases, so if we can boost it enough he'll purge himself of the other two strains."

"Yes, Doctor Harris."

Xander moves away from the cage and moves over to his final patient.

His patient is currently scratching his ears and running around in circles yells "**IT ITCHS. OUCH**!" in Japanese. He's only one foot five so there's a lot of room for the youkai to run around. He's a kitsune (fox) kit with turquoise eyes and reddish-auburn hair tied in a ponytail by a blue ribbon. He has tapered ears, tiny fangs, small human hands, fox-like legs, and large bushy fox tail. He's dressed in a little white tunic that functions as a hospital gown.

Shippo is a little fox demon that used to live in the hills, but came across InuYasha and company in their quest for the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls). Even though Shippo looks like he's about six years old, he's actually closer to sixty years old. Demon's age differently than humans, and usually it's a lot slower.

Xander suddenly grabs Shippo and holds him still with one hand, while he looks through a tool held in his other hand. He looks inside one of Shippo's ears.

"A severe case of ear mite youkai. Most are harmless like flea youkai, but some nasty breeds have appeared since the war. Feeding on the dark forces and their corpses have mutated him."

**"CAN YOU MAKE THE ITCHING STOP!?"**

Xander puts down the viewing tool and looks through his medical bag. He pulls out a tiny bottle of translucent lime green liquid and unscrews and pulls off the top to reveal an eye dropper. He drips two drops into one of Shippo's ears, then turns him over and drips two more drops.

The green drops evaporate into mist as they hit the kitsune's ears, spreading through the entire ear. As it does Shippo feels a cool sensation and the Itch fades away.

"It stopped?"

"Youki Suppressant." says Xander with a smile, "It decreases the energy of youkai, part-yoma Claymores, and demons by a very small amount in testing but it can be used to sterilize wounds and kill very tiny youkai like mites, ticks, fleas, and spiders."

Mites are among the most diverse and successful of all the invertebrate groups. Mite youkai prove to be equally resistant. Unable to feed on Shippo's youki, they stream out of Shippo's ears to a point on the floor. On the magically sterilized floor, the millions of two microgram youkai fuse together into a single two gram Mite, which then grows to two hundred kilograms in less than five minutes.

Xander notices, but doesn't react to the fused mite youkai increasing its mass by a hundred thousand times. It's a massive round creature with a black exoskeleton, eight long coil-like legs, and a pointed head with a beak and two glowing red eyes.

He doesn't react because the second the creature tries to move, a seal on the ceiling activates and fires a column of white light down. The light instantly burns the mite youkai to lifeless ash and then causes every speck of ash to be sucked into a sealed medical dust bin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 5 - Ill Girls**

**May 24**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is visiting the Ill Girls.

The ill girl is almost inevitably a cute girl, and whatever vaguely alluded to disease she might have - everything from anemia to congenital disease or organ failure- it will never disfigure or impair her cuteness. It will, however, often prompt an "older brother" or "older sister" figure into shady business to help pay the medical bills, or prompt them to rush into some dangerous/brave deed while she cheers them on.

They are the girls that appeared in Halloween World, already sick and/or injured instead of possessing great power or despite possessing great power.

Hotaru Tomoe is weak and nearly crippled from her insane father's cyborg experiments. The doctors were only recently able to remove the parasitic malevolent Tau Seti entity Mistress Nine from her body and now they are planning a cybernetic replacement and magitek implant to regulate her Sailor Saturn power.

Shari Suzuhara was the sister of Evangelion pilot Toji Suzuhara. She was badly injured by falling debris from the first fight between biomechanical giant mecha Eva-01 and Third Angel, Angel of Water Sachiel. She had shattered legs and organ damage, but the Angel DNA infecting her body made healing difficult and she didn't want to switch bodies after learning Rei Ayanami's origin from the Files.

Hikari "Kari" Yagami. She is partnered to Tailmon and is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Yagami. Hikari, by nature, is kind and sweet-hearted, looking for the best in people and avoiding fights when possible. However, she can be serious, especially in dangerous or difficult situations, and has a dark side that is used by her enemies. A spell by a disease demon of the Dark Army reverted her to her younger body with severe pneumonia, nearly killing her. The doctors are hopeful that can revert her to adulthood without the curse-manipulated childhood sickness weakening her.

Shouko Kazama is the ultimate Ill Girl who suffers from an incapacitating disease that makes her a recluse of sorts. She was a pilot of a mecha known as Fafner against alien beings known as Festum. The last memory she has is of heroically sacrificing herself to save her home island Tatsumiya (lit. Dragon Palace). Normal medicine and even the most advanced technologies of Tatsumiya couldn't cure her, but they didn't have access to Magia healing magic, Machina nanomedicine, or Sunnydale creativity.

Otohime Mutsumi a very gentle, very frail, anemic, clumsy, and soft-spoken girl. Despite her poor physical health, she is very resilient and is able to quickly recover from any injury, much like immortal ronin Keitaro Urashima. She has a very sweet and generous personality, often sacrificing her own happiness for others. The Doctors are currently trying to correct her anemia.

Hisaishi Hisami, also called "Hisa," is close friends with paper sister Anita King and likens their relationship to that of Anne Shirley and Diana Barry's in Anne of Green Gables. She was a shy thirteen-year-old who became a novelist. She was recently exposed to shoki (miasma) from a dead Naraku demon and developed immune problems with her anemia. She'll recover with enough rest and medication.

Maria Robotnik is the granddaughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik, and is the cousin of Doctor Robotnik. Maria suffers from the illness known as "NIDS" (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), which was incurable at the time. Gerald took on Project Shadow in order to save her. Soon after ultimate life form Shadow was created, the two bond deeply, though it was short-lived as a government agency known as G.U.N. raided the space station ARK, leaving Maria for dead.

Maria awoke near dead in a remote colony and was placed in a status pod by a silver skinned humanoid named Chrome-dome before the Colony was destroyed by demons and monsters. Nearly twelve years later, she was rescued from the buried pod by Shadow the Hedgehog and Chrome-dome and taken to Sunnydale. She's currently undergoing treatment to cure her NIDS.

The last are versions of the Gunslinger Girls, who were also sealed inside status pods. In their world, Social Welfare Agency Special Ops employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. They are Henrietta, Rico, Triela, Claes, Angelica, Elsa, Petrushka, and Beatrice

The girls are having mental and physical problems

Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "handler," and together they are referred to as a fratello (Italian for "brother"). While the methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called "conditioning," which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler. The loss of their brothers has left them mentally broken.

Each girl also has limited life span due to the limits of the cybernetic implants. Xander and the other doctors are able to treat those problems by using Machina cybernetic upgrades.

**"XANDER!"**

**THUMP-CRASH!**

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris finds himself very popular with the kids and buried underneath them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 6 - The Breakdown**

**June 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A tired looking Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris walks into another room full of patients. Ever since the War began, the amount of patients and medical emergencies has increased to levels that drain even those with superhuman stamina.

The first patient is a human head without a body. Xander notes this is third time he had to reattach a head to its body in the past year.

The first was a heroic female version of Akatsuki ninja Kakuzu of the Waterfall, who only needed someone to sew the head back onto her near immortal body. She also had non-magnetic adamantium coils installed in her neck to prevent it from happening again and in her chest to prevent damage to her five hearts.

The other was type of immortal vampire known as a Kurozuka. The man Kuro and his wife Kuromitsu had been running from the Dark Soldiers, when a sword decapitated him. He had to regrow his body from the head after many blood transfusions.

His current patient is Jane Kono. She's a beautiful woman normally standing five foot six with green eyes and light brown hair. She was decapitated in battle by the Dark Army, but didn't die. She appears to have a Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit) that grants complete immortality but lacks a healing factor. She's currently hooked up to a machine that pumps in air, so she can talk since she lacks the supernatural 'speak without lungs' ability that Kakuzu did.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" says Jane, her voice odd because of the machine, "Do you have a reason for my mind-rending torture?"

"We got the test results on your Kekkei Genkai." says Xander, "It turns out your Immortality isn't a primary power, it's a Required Secondary Power. You primary power is Anatomical Separation, the ability to split the body up into several pieces and control the pieces individually. It's similar to those who have eaten the Chop-Chop Akuma no Mi (Devil's Fruit) meaning blades would have no effect beyond cutting."

"Nice to know, but my body is gone." says Jane, "When my team realized I was still alive, they had to destroy it to prevent the Dark Army from studying it. They couldn't carry it because it would have slowed them down and they couldn't seal it inside a scroll because all of our scrolls had been destroyed in battle with Madara's ninjas."

"Not to worry. The Bioroid Lab is creating a new body with the Kekkei Genkai fully activated. That means you will be able to move and use the various parts separate from the rest your body, including levitation." says Xander, writing on the chart, "It's believed that after a few years, you'll be able to put your body back together after being completely pulverized."

"Bioroid. It's not going to be a decapitated clone, is it?"

"No, we will use the cell weave method. First, a skeleton is created using a calcium mold and artificial marrow, then the tissue is woven onto the skeleton including the organs with near cell-by-cell construction. The skin and hair is the last layer to be applied. To create a headless body, we tell the machines to stop at the neck, so not even a skull is created."

"Sounds great, when will it be ready??" says the eager Sunnydale kunoichi.

"Six to eight hours." says Xander with a frown, "There were a lot of orders and each tub has to be decontaminated to prevent previous bioroid cells from infecting new bodies."

"I can handle it. If I can handle being without a body for three days, I handle a few hours."

Xander moves to his next patient, a Chiropteran Queen known as Flora. She looks like a sixteen years old Japanese girl standing five foot two, ninety pounds with brown eyes and long black hair. She's currently dressed in a hospital gown and sitting in her hospital bed. She coughs into a tissue and when she pulls away it's stained red.

"According to the file you fed off a human infected with an unidentified, possibly demonic blood parasite."

"I thought we was just another one of Madara's shinobi, but it turned out he had been enhanced by Naraku's fusion process. The miasma would have killed me or I would have killed the members of my team, if they hadn't shot me with a dozen blessed rounds."

"Silver alloyed rounds filled with blessed colloidal silver. Tests indicate they wiped out the demon, but not you since you're not a demonic type of vampire." explains Xander, "Your body is currently rejecting the miasma-tainted blood, so I'm going to order more blood tests and get you blood transfusions. That should help you purge the taint and regenerate the damage.

Xander turns to his next patients. Two people sitting on the same bed and according to the Files, they're partners from an Anime/Manga series called Soul Eater.

Soul Eater primarily revolves around students classified as Meisters at the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School (Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko) or Shibusen for short, located in the fictional Death City, in Nevada, United States. The school is run by Shinigami, the God of Death himself, as a training facility for weapons and the human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters. Each Meister has at least one demon Weapon companion which has both a weapon and human form.

Shinigami created the school as an organization that enforces peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "kishin", the evil demon god that nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos. Human souls that have become evil by straying from the path of humans have a high risk of becoming kishin, so evil humans are constantly being hunted down and killed by the students trained at Shibusen.

The first is a young woman who would've been about thirteen when Halloween occurred, with green eyes and long light brown hair done in two pony tails on the sides of her head. She's dressed in a white shirt with a green/white tie, a yellow sweater, and red plaid shorts. She also wears a long black coat fanning open at the waist, black/white sneakers, and white gloves.

The other appears to be a young man with red eyes and wild white hair. He's dressed in a black-and-yellow jacket, dark red pants, and yellow/black sneakers. He also wears an odd headband with the word Soul and a set of smiling lips.

Maka Albarn was the most normal and civilized of the group known as the Meisters (although that isn't really saying much). Her father is the Shinigami's current death scythe, she seems to hate her father for constantly flirting with other women but she still loves him. Her mother was also a scythe meister; she and Maka's father are divorced.

Soul Eater Evans "Soul" to his friends is Maka's Demon Scythe partner. Soul's personality mostly consists of what he considers "cool" and he likes to complain about how things aren't so "cool". Being a "cool" guy, he almost always uses the direct approach which most of the time fails, and even drives a motorcycle, which both he and Maka use for transportation.

"Maka Albarn, Human Meister, and Soul Eater Evans, sentient Weapon.'

'You're trying to find a way to get rid of the Black Blood. A contamination. After receiving the black blood from Soul when they made their soul resonance against Free, Maka started to hear Little Imp talking about great power along with Soul Eater. They accepted the deal for this power when they battled Chrona for second time. Maka went into a Berserk state, while Soul Eater was drowning into the darkness.'

'Its biggest problem is there's a risk Soul will devour Maka's soul and the second is it messed with Maka's mind placing her in a berserk state."

"Tell us something we don't know, doc." says Soul

**"MAKA CHOP!"**

**Whack!**

Then Maka uses a medical text book to hit Soul Eater over the head for being rude.

"The primary Shinigami of this world, known as Soul Reapers, have studied the Meisters and almost put them in the same category as Quincy. The weapon's eating of souls is similar to a Hollow's and most people prefer the cleansing of a Zanpakuto (soul cleaving sword)."

Maka looks a little depressed, while Soul Eater Evans looks angry at being compared to a Hollow.

"The Black Blood was created from the demon sword Ragnarok and was used to replace a Meister named Chrona's blood. That indicates the Black Blood contains youki (demonic energy), which causes the user to lose their humanity and the same way the taint of a Hollow works. When a soul loses its connection to humanity, its chain of fate, they explode and reform as Hallows."

Soul looks pale and so does Maka.

"You mean I could end up like one of those masked freaks!?"

"I think the solution can be found in the records of the Soul Society."

Suddenly, there's a crash and Xander turns around to see John Jacob Michael Smith Jr. The near human human/plant hybrid has fallen off his bed and broken his soup bowl.

"What happened to you, John?" asks Xander, moving to help the man up and noticing the seal-covered cast on his friend's lower leg.

"Broke my ankle."

"How?"

"Jumping out of my girlfriend's window."

"Why didn't you use the door?"

"Her very overprotective father arrived home early."

"Why didn't you heal it??"

"I've been suppressing my plant side recently."

Xander winces remembering the Dark Council plant manipulator had tried to possess the plant-themed characters in the colony. The fiend didn't count on being incinerated by Vash the Stampede. Unsurprisingly, John is very proud of his dad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 7 - Strange Hunters**

**June 11**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into the room eating a box of Energy-Booster Twinkies. Madara's ninja forces, Naraku's youkai forces, and Griffith's Apostles have been hammering Sunnydale's defenses and outposts for the past week and it's caused the number of patients to increase three hundred percent above average.

He walks over to his first patient who is floating in a cylindrical tank of translucent red liquid. The liquid makes it so a person can't tell the eye, skin, or hair color from the outside. The above average and well-trained man is floating with an oxygen mask, IV tubes going to his chest and wires connected to bands on his chest and head.

"Langdon, Jake. Human hunter with limited chakra manipulation ability. Relies on low grade weapon tattoos to store blades, guns, ammo, explosives, and supplies. They reacted with a load of magical backwash that he got in the way of with painful and rather gory results."

That's an understatement, since he lost both arms above the elbows and both legs below the knees. His torso is covered in deep wounds that have been sealed by a master surgeon. Also, his internal organs were also badly damaged when the sealing tattoos detonated. As the dimension containing the objects collapsed, the mass was expelled in an explosion and the collapse also created spatial implosions that tore at his body.

As he floats in the oxygenated amniotic-like fluid, bio-nanomachines repair his body since there is a danger magical or spiritual healing could set off "undetonated" seals. It's a complex process in which the bone is regrown first, then the tissue is woven around the bones. The blood vessels and nerves are connected, but the new nerve tissue isn't activated until after the skin, hair, and nails have formed.

The screen on the tank connected to a brain-machine interface helmet on Jake's head lights up.

_Doctor Harris. How am I doing?_

"It's slow work. Those sealing tattoos of yours need to be removed after the repairs are complete."

_They've worked..._

"You can get new sealing tattoos with Magian/Shinobi approved designs. I could even ask Toad Sennin Jiraiya, since Joyce is pregnant again and he'd love a break."

_Doctor. I have a question._

"Yes."

_I have got splattered in the line of duty a fair few times._

"Thirty two recorded."

_...and I'm kinda worried about the effects. _

"Every time a person's body is healed using above normal methods, it absorbs energy from its environment. A person who receives constant magical healing could develop magical powers or transform into a magical life form. A person who receives spiritual healing could develop spiritual or ki manipulating abilities as a reaction. A person who his healed by the powers of a metahuman-mutant could mutate and develop their own superhuman powers after prolonged exposure the energy field. Even people healed using the Force could develop a higher midi-chlorian count, even if the person lacked midi-chlorian as it's the base of dark side healing and Sith Alchemy."

_What about the whole 'blood of 1000 demons' thing I heard about?_

"Yes, if a mortal absorbs enough youki from youkai, yoma, and/or demons, they can go through a transformation if they can resist the corruption. Since the main difference between a mortal and a youkai is that a human's soul is limited by the body and the youkai's body is only limited by its soul, it's possible for humans to become youkai.'

'There are a large number of traditional youkai which were originally ordinary human beings, transformed into something horrific and grotesque usually by some sort of extreme emotional state. Women suffering from intense jealousy, for example, were thought to transform into the female oni represented by hannya masks. Others include rokubi-onna - humans able to elongate their necks during the night and doratobo - the risen corpse of a farmer, who haunts his abused land.'

'My costume persona Cho Hakkai was a human who became a youkai after killing the youkai that raped and murdered his sister. The youki of the thousand demons combined and focused with the hatred of his human heart allowed the transformation."

_That is insane. Why do many of the evil youkai devour humans if they were once human themselves?_

"One philosophy is that there are three main forms of spiritual energy. The youkai energy of the Earth (hence the Underworld), the spirit energy of the human spirit, and the divine energy of heaven. If you consider spiritual particles to be like photons of light, then you can picture the difference between the types of energy as wave length. Humans are visible light, with their emotions forming the colors. Youkai are ultraviolet, cruel devils are X-Rays, and true demons of hell are gamma rays.'

'Youkai devour humans for three purposes. One is to experience emotions beyond what created them. In the case of hannya they want to feel beyond jealousy and rage. The second reason is to absorb the matching emotion and life energy to focus their energy further and increase their power. An example is a possession; an Oni possesses an angry human so they can absorb the rage. The third reason is to absorb any trace of divine energy, like in priests, which means they would possess all three powers of creation. This would grant them near immortality."

_Wow. You sound like a text book._

Xander sweat drops.

_How do I prevent myself from becoming a youkai? Me and my hunting friends have each killed hundreds of Naraku's youkai in this month alone._

"There are a few options." explains Xander, "Some people use Youki suppressant like the ones used by the Claymore Hunters, but there's a small risk that if you would produce a youki surge during a withdrawal. Some people use Holy Items and go to temples to cleanse the youki from their bodies. Some upgrade to more powerful forms such as shinobi which can suppress youki with ambient nature chakra and Soul Reaper Shinigami which have a high spiritual density. The last option is psychological."

_Psychological?_

"Remember how I said emotions determine colors. The transformation occurs when the human feels negative emotions, pushing their color close to the Youkai ultraviolet. If the heart isn't filled with negative emotions like sadness or rage, it can't focus the heavy youki energy".

_I'll have to think about it, Doctor Harris._

Xander leaves Jake and moves to a two in one patient. Jacob Carter and Selmak of the Tok'ra.

The Tok'ra are a fictional alien race on the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1. The Tok'ra are renegade Goa'uld who inhabit human hosts in a symbiotic relationship, and are opposed to the evil System Lords. Egeria, the Queen and mother of all Tok'ra rebelled against the other Goa'uld two thousand years ago.

Jacob Carter. A retired United States Air Force Major General and the widowed father of Samantha Carter and Mark. Jacob Carter was a USAF general dying of cancer and after becoming the willing host of a Tok'ra named Selmak who would cure his illness he became the Tok'ra liaison to Earth. As a member of the Tok'ra High Council, Jacob/Selmak engaged in Tok'ra covert operations and provided help to Stargate Command when problems arise. He often went on off-world missions with SG-1, and frequently provided valuable knowledge and expertise, including the ability to use a Goa'uld healing device.

Currently, the symbiote Selmak is dying of old age and is too weak to remove itself from its sleeping host Jacob Carter. Xander has called in Doctor Grey to assist him on the case.

Dr. Grey is a beautiful woman standing five foot six with green eyes and long curly red hair. She's dressed in a white and gold shirt, black skirt, and gold belt covered by a doctor's white lab coat. She's an omega-level mutant, meaning her powers are immense and will never stop growing. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities.

"Since the symbiote will dissolve upon death, there's an option of leaving it inside Jacob." says Dr. Grey, "All we would need is prevent any toxin release and keep him stable as the symbiote dies."

"Jacob has expressed a desire for removal. He's worried about Selmak's dignity." says Xander, "Jean, I want you to contact Selmak and ask her if she would be willing to be transferred to another body.

"She says she's dying and placing her symbiote in another body would be pointless and cruel."

"I mean from her symbiote body to a bioroid body. A transfer of her soul and memories to a new non-symbiote human body."

"She's asking how?"

"We could use DNA from a willing donor and construct a body, while your soul and memories are stored in a matrix until it can be transferred."

"She says she wants to be Jacob's age."

"Tell her, that would be dangerous." says Xander, "We'll de-age Jacob a few years, so we don't have to age her bioroid body too much. He'll still be older than his daughter but only by sixteen to twenty years and will age at the same slowed rate."

"She agrees."

A couple minutes later, Xander watches as the finned snake-like symbiote body of Selmak is removed via telekinesis by Jean Grey and placed inside a spherical chamber with a ring for a handle. It resembles the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, but it's actually an advanced spiritual containment unit developed in the Soul Society. As the symbiote dies, its soul is contained for transport.

Xander's next patient is Iroh, uncle to Prince Zuko and semi-uncle to Cordelia Azula Chase. Iroh, also known as The Dragon of the West in his world, is a Firebending master and a former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, a race of people who can create and manipulate fire. He is a retired General of the Fire Nation, and older brother of Fire Lord Ozai.

Iroh accompanied his exiled nephew, Zuko, on his quest to capture Aang, the long-lost Avatar, in order to restore the young prince's honor and right to the throne. He was Zuko's guide and father figure and his last memories are of leading an assault along with other members of the Secret Society known as the 'Order of the White Lotus', liberating the Earth Kingdom City Ba Sing Se and Zuko being crowned the New Fire Lord.

Iroh spends his days taking care of Zuko and Cordelia's kids when their parents are away and acting as their firebending teacher. He was never prouder then when Seikahime nearly burnt his head off with his famous "Breath of Fire", which resembles a dragon breathing flames on its opponent.

Iroh has been comatose after he consumed a variety of tea meant only for youkai.

"What type of tea was it?" says Xander looking at Nurse Aensland

"It was Kuroreihana (black spirit flower). It's a type of flowering tea plant that only grows in the depths of a youkai forest fed by the ambient shoki (miasma). It's used to create an energy restoring tea for most types of warm blooded Henge (shape-shifters) like Tanuki (raccoon dog), Kitsune (foxes), Mujina (badgers), Bakeneko and nekomata (cats), Okami (wolves), and Inugami (wolves) " explains the Succubus Nurse, "I've drunk it myself, but its effect is weaker on Darkstalkers."

"Energy restoring. Youkai energy restoring." says Xander, coming to a conclusion, "It's a youki booster. Iroh must be suffering from youki poisoning. This isn't a coma; he's in a trance to protect his spirit and his connection to the spirit world."

"That would make sense." says Nurse Aensland, "How would you cure it?"

"Fleas."

**"FLEAS!?"**

"Youkai Fleas. The smallest of the youkai insects and used for spying and intelligence." says Xander, "The same way leeches can provide an effective means to reduce blood coagulation, relieve venous pressure from pooling blood, and stimulate circulation in reattachment operations for organs with critical blood flow, the Youkai fleas can drain the youki from Iroh's body and stimulate his ability to purge the youki"

Nurse Aensland looks at him like he just morphed into Michael Jackson in a tutu.

"Go to my office and look in my Rolodex under youkai-spies. There should be a listing for the Nomirei (Drinking Spirit) Clan."

Xander walks over to his next patient. She's a young woman with red eyes, bushy red hair, red-orange wings, two horns, and a red-orange tail. She's dressed in a skimpy blue bikini outfit with blue sleeves covering her arms and golden boots on her feet. The half-human half-red-dragon hybrid is Mink.

She normally acts like the stereotypical teenage girl, drooling over cute boys, short fused and easily swayed to forgiveness. Although she does happen to have superhuman strength and fire breath, she acts human most of the time and has a semi-normal life.

That was until she was brought in a week ago with an addiction to a mysterious substance known as "Flame Sugar". According to her friends, a group of dragon-blood and dragon yokai, she spends most of her time consuming the substance. It appears as a white sugary powder that becomes a clear liquid when set on fire, producing blue flames in the process. Mink drinks the burning liquid and the substance causes profound relaxation and intense euphoria. It also appears to be more addictive than heroin to a dragon-ling.

Xander recognizes the woman next to Mink's bed as Filia Ul Copt, a Golden Dragon from the Red World of Flare Dragon Ceiphied and Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. She's only a child in Dragon terms at five hundred years old and is a beautiful woman in human form standing five foot seven with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She's dressed in the regal clothing of a former priestess under Flarelord Valbazard.

"Oh, Healer Alexander!" says Filia, "Have you found a cure for her addiction? My White Magic is having little effect because of her red dragon blood."

"The Flame Sugar turns out to be a drug used by Hunters that specialize in dragons."

**"Oh My!"**

"Don't worry, it's not lethal. It's used as a tranq by the hunters." says Xander, "They either toss bags of powder into a dragon's mouth or cover a bait animal in this sweet substance. The internal heat of the dragon or its flames causes the substance to release a blue mist that acts like a sedative. It's not meant for half-human dragons or even dragons that can take human form, that's why Mink is addicted."

"Is there a way to help her?"

"The chemical cleaner we gave her will remove all traces of Flame Sugar in a week." says Xander, "Strangely enough the drug causes memory loss, so when the physical addiction is removed she won't even remember drinking her first glass."

"That's wonderful." says Felia, "Do you know how she got hold of it?"

"Some punk at a party gave it to her telling her it was just another flaming drink. The punk worked at the Reserve cleaning up dung and managed to swipe a hunter's bag."

"I hope he pays for this." says Felia, her tail showing itself in her anger.

"He is. He's being forced to shovel dung without protective gear for a year. I think I'll have to regenerate his skin once a week for the entire year. Which can be a painful process."

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

Nurse Aensland and Nurse Quick run up to Xander, nearly knocking him over. Xander waves at Nurse Aensland to tell her to go first.

"Mugetsu. The Kudakitsune, a pipe fox spirit, later named Mugetsu by Watanuki, was the payment given to Mistress Yuko by the Ame-warashi for Watanuki's help. It became attached to him right away and often accompanies him on trips of the more dangerous type, but will go with him anywhere if he lets it."

"I remembering meeting Yuko and her daughter during my trip to the Soul Society. The problem?"

"A battle with Dark Council forces has left him in nine-tailed form and unable to revert to his snake-like mini form. There's a full size Kyubi no Kitsune in Room 999."

"It takes a large amount of pure spiritual energy to change from Kyubi to Kudakitsune." says Xander, "Call Captain Unohana and see if she can spare a couple of Shinigami from the Fourth Division. Tell her we need a reiki (spirit energy) transfusion."

Xander then turns to Nurse Quick, whose report is slower than normal because of stress.

"You have to help me! There's an annoying vampire named Bella Swan. She's some form of sparkling Twilight cold vampire and suffers from severe Mary Sue Syndrome! It's further worsened by her constant sparkling due to aftereffects of the Halloween transformation"

Xander pales.

**Mary Sue Syndrome. **

In fanfiction, a Mary Sue is an original character/insertion of the author that dominates the story they are placed in even if they aren't the canon main characters. They are either loved or hated by everyone, possess too much power, and/or manipulates relationships in the story. The defining characteristic is that they are the focus of the story instead of the true main characters and the world revolves around them.

When a Mary Sue appears in the World of Halloween, they are crippled and left without purpose. The pure ones find out there are others just as pure. The gods find their powers gone or restricted without their author. The Tsunderes and Jerkasses are crushed by the bad-ass ones. The ones with relationships are now alone again and unable to seduce the ones they want again. The ones that want sympathy don't get any mercy. Anti Sues are seen for how genuinely useless they are and are abandoned. The Villains are destroyed when nothing goes their way anymore. The Fixers can't fix the mess that is Halloween World.

They are no longer the focus of the universe and without that focus a Mary Sue might as well not exist. Most people suffering from MSS can't handle the loss of attention and descend into delusion and insanity.

"Treatment opinion?" asks Xander.

"Complete psychic overhaul of personality and new skin transplant." answers Nurse Quick

"Ouch!" says Xander. "If I remember correctly, Twilight vampires sparkle because of their extremely low body temperature. Their body fluids are frozen and as a result their skin cells are like diamonds. The mirror effect must be caused by the crystals, but an immersion in salt water and ultrasonics should break down the crystals and correct the skin."

'As for her personality, have the telepaths confirm the MSS and send them chocolates if they do. If MSS is confirmed, book her for psychic surgery. Also make sure they check for the Author personality, it may be hidden under the Mary Sue and actually be useful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Patients 8 - Random Insanity**

**June 21**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks in drinking a bottle of "18 hour Youkai Energy Drink", when he hears a baby like sound. He turns to see Nurse Aensland holding an eight inch pink ball with big blue eyes, stubby fingerless arms, and big feet. The little creature doesn't look well with swollen purple-tinted cheeks and a high fever.

"Is that Kirby?" he asks putting his bottle down.

"Poyo?"

"Kirby the Star Warrior. Kirby, a Warpstar knight in training, was seemingly originally created by an evil void-like monster named N.M.E to conquer and destroy planets. Fortunately, Kirby betrayed him, so he threw Kirby into space and erased all of Kirby's knowledge and memory."

"I remember that from the Nintendo games." says Xander, "What's wrong with him?"

"He attempted to ingest a swarm of Saimyosho to prevent them from getting secret documents back to their master and is suffering from the effects of a high dose of their poison."

"Normal Saimyosho?"

"Normal Saimyosho."

The Saimyosho are Naraku's minion wasps from hell and resemble huge orange wasps with blood red human like eyes. They are good as spies, carrying small objects, and poisoning targets with their venom and bodies. They can also be sacrificed to defend stronger monsters.

Naraku with the help of Madara has recently created Saimyosho Shinobi. They are prototype ninja youkai that can manipulate their youki like chakra and separate into a swarm of Saimyosho. They can produce long poisonous stingers from their arms to use as weapons, fire smaller stingers like bo (spike) shuriken and generate shoki (miasma) in both smoke screen and corrosive spray form. They can also fly by generating giant versions of their wasp wings.

If Kirby had swallowed one of them, they would be looking for a hat box to bury him in.

"Give him a standard Naraku Pack." says Xander.

Naraku generates so many poisonous youkai, that they update the Naraku Pack Anti-Toxins every month. This would be Pack version eighty. Xander opens a fingerprint locked cabinet and pulls out a purple plastic case marked with XXC in gold. He hands it to Aensland and moves to his next patient.

"Doctor Harris!" calls the voice of Nurse Tendo

"What is it, Nurse Tendo?"

"Nozomu Itoshiki"

Xander remembers the very pessimistic high school teacher. He has spiky hair and dark eyes behind thin glasses, and constantly wears a kimono and hakama, an obsolete style of Japanese school uniform from the late 1800s. He's constantly 'in despair' and has attempted suicide multiple times. Psychological evaluation was long overdue.

"He's allergic to the anti-depressants."

"Have one of the telepaths install a block to prevent any suicides and tell the psychs to clear their schedules. Thinking the world is crazy doesn't mean that you are."

Nurse O'Hara walks in with another set of folders. She resembles Dr. Grey with shoulder length hair and a white nurse's uniform. Xander gulps down the last of his energy drink.

"What's the newest problem?"

"Two related cases. Case one is Light Yagami."

Xander remembers the five foot ten, one hundred nineteen pound man with reddish-brown eyes and light brown/dirty blonde hair. He also remembers the man's sparkling wings.

"The Human-Shinigami hybrid Buffy brought back from Sunnyside."

"Correct. He was mauled by rabid fan girls. Bruises and cuts to over fifty percent of his body, dislocated arms, spiral fractures of ulna and radius bones of both arms, torn ligaments, sprained ankles, broken right femur, loss of twenty percent of the scalp from hair pulling, and testicular trauma almost requiring a Inguinal orchiectomy."

Xander pales at the last one. Fan girls are vicious monsters and he's glad he has women to protect him from those lunatics.

"The other file."

"Various Light Yagami fan girls attacked by Misa Amane-Yagami. Twenty cases of lacerations from whipping. Five cases of burns ranging from fifty to eighty percent coverage and second to third degree severity. Fifteen cases of limbs severed and two decapitations... Oh! Also, one case of being force fed their own spleen."

Xander pales again. He's buying presents for all of his girls when he leaves work!

"Blackjack and Rey can look at them, I still have patients." says Xander.

His next patient is a man standing six foot two with blue eyes and dark blond hair. Who's currently punching himself over and over.

Dual personalities, Billy and Dr. Horrible, are fighting for control of the body.

According the profile he's a super-villain of the mad scientist variety with "a Ph.D in Horribleness". He desires to become a member of Bad Horse's Evil League of Evil and use his inventions to take over the world and enact social change for the betterment of humanity, whom he sees as ignorant to the problems of the world. As Billy, he struggles to make a romantic connection with Penny.

"Enough!"

Billy and Dr. Horrible stop fighting themselves and look at Dr. Harris who's surrounded by an aura of power and has glaring eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Harris?"

"The recommendation by the board is removal of one from your body into a new body."

"I want the original. It's my body. No, it's mine! I was born normal, freak! You're the freak talking to yourself! So do you! It's mine! No, it's mine!"

**"Enough!"**

Billy and Dr. Horrible stop fighting and holds himself tight in fear. The killing intent from a youkai like Alexander Cho Hakkai Harris is enough to make Godzilla lose bladder control.

"I've been hearing this for a month! I'll have two bodies created and transfer you idiots to them. Your old body will be sold for organs." says Xander, "After this, Dr. Horrible has two options: Machina or Soul Society."

"Huh?" says the doctor of Horribleness

"You can become a home arrest in Machina. With so much security, you should be able to stay out of trouble. Alternatively, you can work under 12th Division Captain Mayuri Karutsuchi, the second President of the Shinigami Research Institute. He's crazy enough to tolerate you."

"Wha... What about me?" says Billy.

"You don't go to Soul Society unless you die and you never go to Machina. I suggest you relocate to Magia."

Xander walks away and does a quick mental trick to release the anger and stress. He then calmly walks into a room with two men in full body casts. The casts are secured by chains attached to a railing and bed. They're also covered in seals in black ink and ofuda-like papers attached to different points.

Dr. Grey walks up to him and explains

"On the left is Lawrence "Stunt" Mondane and on the right is Ilario "Bumper" Ciarenni. Files say they're humans from the webcomic Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire."

"A pair of hapless thieves who constantly attempt to rob (and once, kill) Dominic Deegan. They've been tricked, coerced and bribed into helping him on more than one occasion though, and recently have come to view him as less of an enemy. Lawrence "Stunt" Mondane is a misogynist, and the more violent of the two, while Ilario "Bumper" Ciarenni tends to avoid needless killing and makes an effort to be courteous to all women."

"Stunt tried to rob a guy outside a bar, only it turned out that the 'victim' a) was a Hunter, and b) had half a dozen friends and fellow Badass Long coats inside the bar who came out to help. Needless to say he got the crap kicked out of him. Bumper did the same only he didn't get quite as pummeled as Stunt since he was unarmed. Stunt had a knife."

"Healing is slow because the Hunters were Demon Knights meaning their fists were charged with youki and other nasty effects. It means no magical healing and these two are somehow allergic to nanotechnology."

"They almost won the Darwin Award."

"The what?"

"Awards that have been given for people who 'do a service to Humanity by removing themselves from the Gene pool', i.e., lose the ability to reproduce either by death or sterilization in a stupid fashion."

"Actually, Stunt groped one of the female hunters and she cast an explosive castration hex. Bumper only caught a little, but he'll never have kids."

"O.K. Make a note to engrave 'Darwin Award Winner' on the casts."

Xander moves towards what will be one of his last patients. As he opens the screen, he's nearly knocked over by a wall of sound as the magical silence barrier is opened.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE! I AM THE GREAT RISING SUN OF JAPAN THE FORMER BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH! I AM TATEWAKI KUNO AND I DEMAND YOU FREE ME AT ONCE!"

The man screaming is in his thirties and stands six foot with crazed brown eyes and bushy brown hair. He's dressed in the kimono and hakama of a samurai and holds the handle of a broken bokken (wooden practice sword) in his white knuckled right hand. Kuno is secured to the bed by bands around his neck, chest, waist, shoulders, upper arms, upper legs, wrists, and ankles. He also has bandages around his face and the hand holding the bokken piece.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY MIND IS UNFIT, FOUL GAIJIN WOMAN! I AM THE GREATEST SWORD IN THE WORLD OF KENDO! THE BEAUTIFUL PIG-TAILED GODDESS AND FIERCE TIGRESS WORSHIP ME AND MY SKILL, AND WILL SOON BEAR MY CHILDREN!"

The dark haired half-alien empath Councilor Troi is holding her head with one hand and holding a bottle of Machina Mecha-grade Migraine Medicine. She pops a couple of 4M pills into her mouth and swallows them with a glass of water.

FOUL DEMONS! THE SORCERER SAOTOME MUST HAVE SUMMONED YOU LIKE THE OTHER FOUL DEMONS, BUT I WILL NOT FALL FOR I AM A PROUD SAMURAI OF NOBLE BLOOD AND CAN NOT FAIL! I AM THE DIVINE RISING SUN OF JAPAN AND I SHALL HAVE VICTORY!"

Suddenly, a burst of green light spirals from Xander's palm and hits Kuno's forehead. It doesn't cause any physical damage beyond blowing Tatewaki's hair back. It does however have the effect of a powerful sedative on Kuno's chaotic mind.

"FOUL... Magician....what...have...you... dooonneee."

**Thump!**

Kuno passes out and Troi removes her ear plugs.

"Thank you, Alex."

"How did the idiot get hurt?"

"He was his usual self with the wrong girl and ended up with a broken hand and nose. He hasn't been this bad since he was eighteen, twelve years ago, but when that girl pounded him, his old persona woke up."

"Why couldn't he be like that other one in Nihon? Properly medicated and married to that cheerleader. I heard that guy has a twelve year old who likes to hit him over the head with a toy bokken."

"Unfortunately, Nihon made a law that only one analogue of Kuno could live in Nihon at any given time."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Psychic surgery to erase the samurai persona." says Troi, "You don't need to be a telepath to figure that out. You will need an elite one with a strong will and defenses to enter Kuno's head."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Death of Prophecy - Dawn of Destruction**

**June 21**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three versions of the same woman float in the sky facing a giant monster. The woman is Raven. The half-breed daughter of a human mother named Arella and the inter-dimensional demon Trigon. She grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath, with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar. In her homeland, she was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar, in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Essentially, if Raven was allowed to feel any emotion, her father would recreate her in his vision.

One version is Dawn Summers of Sunnydale, who was transformed during Halloween of '97 and chanted the prophecy.

**"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."**

The other is Dawn's twin, who doesn't remember a life before becoming Raven of the Teen Titans. The third is an older version dressed in a hooded cloak that makes her look like an immense bird.

The giant monster they face is their father, Trigon the Terrible. A sadistic, cruel and powerful demon of inter-dimensional origin, Trigon is result of the mating between a female member of a mystic sect and the god they worshiped. A side effect of this pairing is that their child was filled with the cast-off evil energies of the inhabitants of Azarath, transforming him into their personification. At birth, Trigon killed everyone around him (including his own mother). At the age of six, he destroyed an entire planet. And by the age of thirty, he held dominion over millions of worlds in his dimension.

He resembles an immense humanoid giant with red eyes, long white hair, red skin, and demonic features including two sets of eyes and antlers. He's dressed in a long white loincloth with a long white cape forming a fan behind his back and long white boots reaching above mid-thigh. He also wields a mystical staff that can project blasts of super-heated energy and manipulate patterns of force.

Trigon's three daughters form a circle and begin chanting. As they chant, they move clockwise in the air and begin to glow with pulsating white light. Trigon's upper eyes glow with flames as he prepares to destroy his no longer needed children.

**"GRAN REY CERO!!"** (Royal Hollow Flash/Grand King Zero!)

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer!)

Zorro Nueve Colas (Zorro de las Nueve Colas "Fox of the Nine Tails") was once the Bijuu Kyubi no Kitsune sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Halloween caused the seal to go out of control, but a combination of elements by Sunnydale's finest separated the two. Naruto became a very powerful Shinigami who married Hinata Hyuuga and is now living in Sunnydale with their many children.

The Kyubi on the other hand was transformed into an extremely powerful Arrancar.

The other is a powerful entity who was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, grew a Hollow in himself, a commonality of most Vizard. In Halloween, Hollow Ichigo, or Ogihici as he now calls himself, was separated from his Shinigami self and became the opposite of a Vizard -a shinigami with hollow powers - , an Arrancar - a hollow with shinigami powers.

Both have traveled the world together living as true Blood Knights, not caring about good or evil, only enjoying the fights and spilling of blood, both their opponent's and their own.

Their attacks, one is an immense blast of blue and purple, and the other is a blast of white in a wave shape with a red outline. Normal attacks would have no effect on Trigon the Terrible, but the spiritual pressure attacks by the two Arrancar are designed to affect souls. A Hollow is nothing more than a tainted soul and Trigon was created from pure taint.

Trigon screams in pain and falls back as his two upper eyes are blown to pieces leaving empty sockets. He also drops his power staff because of the immense pain.

The three Ravens are now glowing so brightly that their clothing and skin is pure white. As they spin faster and faster, a sphere of white light appears between them in the center of the circle. A sphere of power which grows until it consumes them in a sphere with a radius of over two meters (six foot seven).

A shock wave composed of mystical blue-white flame explodes from the sphere. It creates a magic circle that surrounds the sphere and Trigon, while knocking Zorro and Ogihci back.

"Woah!" says Ogihci, landing on the air and floating. "Trigon's in deep shit now!"

An immense bird shaped like a raven emerges from the sphere. It's an immense creature composed of brilliant white light, streams of blue-white flames, and a sea of boiling blue energy. The sphere rests in the chest of the immense bird which dwarfs Trigon and has nine eyes glowing with spectral white flames.

_**"Daughter?"**_ says Trigon, staring at the bird of light with his two remaining eyes.

_**"You are not our father."**_

The immense bird of sacred flames cries out like a bird of prey, then flies through Trigon. The bird doesn't hit Trigon or cut a hole through him, instead the bird of flames passes through like a spirit. The effect is far more impressive with a white glow spreading across Trigon's body and beams of light shooting from points across his body.

Trigon screams in pain as the cast-off evil energies of the inhabitants of Azarath are cleansed, one soul at a time. As they are destroyed, so is their personification. The holy light burns away the demonic darkness, returning it to the cycle of existence. Trigon's power begins to disperse and his energy-based body begins to break up.

There are a thousand beams of light, like laser light show, coming out of Trigon's decaying flesh. The lasers are joined by clouds of glowing particles that stream from every part of the demon's body.

Finally, Trigon's entire body glows white and explodes into countless particles. A column of white fire and particles shoots into the red sky causing it to change from red to purple to blue-black. As the column of light fades, the sky returns to red and the three Ravens are revealed.

Three Ravens that are laughing and are now dressed in white.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EXTRA **__- or maybe Crack!_

_For Blood Lusters and Scrappy/Wesley Haters_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Death of the Scraps and Weasels**

**June 21**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When armies of Vehicons conquered Cybertron, young Nightscream survived alone in the darkness below the surface of the planet. Nightscream survived fighting the insane Megatron's army as a techno-organic bat transformer.

**THOOM!**

He doesn't survive the blast of energy and high energy particles that is shot through his chest and extinguishes his spark. What remains of the green and brown bat shatters into a cloud of smoking ash and charred machine fragments.

The Blue Turbo Ranger; when Rocky injured himself at a martial arts match, Justin Stewart was chosen by Zordon to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin, however, was twelve years old and inexperienced; to compensate for his youth, he was able to morph into an adult-sized form as the Blue Turbo Ranger.

**THOOM!**

A beam of purple-white strike his vehicle, Storm Blaster - a sentient car of extra-terrestrial origin. Resembling a rugged jeep that can operate on paved roads as well as rougher terrain, the machine has taken a lot of damage. It doesn't survive one blast of energy, exploding into a thousand lifeless pieces and sending the Blue Ranger flying through the air.

As he tumbles, he demorphs and reverts to child Justin. He's hit in midair by a giant metal fist and crushed. His body leaves a large red mark on the mobile suit of Yzak Joule, like a bug hitting a wind shield.

Yzak Joule graduated at the top of his class from the ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) military academy, granting him the right to wear the red uniform of an elite ZAFT pilot. Upon his graduation, Yzak was assigned to the prestigious ZAFT Le Creuset special operations team. Soon after his arrival, he was assigned to infiltrate the Orb space colony Heliopolis to capture the Earth Alliance's new prototype mobile weapons. Yzak managed to escape Heliopolis with the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, and after the space colony began to break down, Yzak became the Duel's permanent pilot. Yzak, with the rest of the Rau Le Creuset team, continued to harass the Archangel and Kira Yamato, pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike.

Yzak's machine is GAT-X102 Duel, a prototype close combat mobile suit standing 17.5 meters tall and weighing over sixty nine metric tons at its lightest. Armored with Phase Shift armor and armed with two"Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns and two beam sabers, it's a very powerful machine. The additional armament of a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher adds to its destructive power

All of its destructive power doesn't make it fast enough to save the Bus it was protecting.

The Bus contains a variety of people. A group of disillusioned eco-terrorists known as The Planeteers armed with magic rings that could control elements of nature. They even combined their powers to create Captain Planet, a nature-based superhero with all their powers magnified. He didn't last a minute against energy blasts loaded with anti-protons and high levels of gamma radiation.

Jason Peter Todd, the second person to become Robin, sidekick to the superhero Batman, tried to fire explosive batarangs, but they had no effect on their enemy's Cybertronian alloy chest. Neither did the explosive arrows of vampire huntress Abigail Whistler.

A version of the bone-manipulating sewer mutant Evan "Spyke" Daniels and Bao, the psycho soldier from the King of Fighters game, tried to attack using their own physical powers. Blood, fragments of bone and a large orange cap on the bottom of their enemy's right foot is all that remains.

Star Fleet prodigy Wesley Crusher is trying to get the technology based bus defenses back online, but the systems burn in his hands. The field coils needed to create the force fields have melted, the ineffective weapons are broken, and the main computer is now a pile of smoking circuitry.

Photojournalist James Bartholomew "Jimmy" Olsen, JLA's mascot Lucas "Snapper" Carr, and JSA member Johnny Thunder are all praying for their superhero friends to save them. Superman, JLA, or JSA don't hear them and Snapper Carr and Johnny Thunder can't use their powers to escape

Yzak's GAT-X102 Duel is within meters of the bus when another blast from Decepticon Cannon hits the bus. The bus without shields or special alloys stands no chance and the beam go through it like a hot knife through soft butter. The heat generated by the particle beam vaporizes metal and super heats the air inside the bus into plasma. The windows explode outward a split second before the entire bus explodes

Yzak's shocked genetically enhanced mind notices that the only surviving part of the bus's occupants belongs to Dr Romano.

Dr. Robert "Rocket" Patrick Romano was a general surgeon in his world, at County General Hospital in Cook County, Chicago. Romano was a brash, insensitive man who often made racist or bigoted comments. He was the man you loved to hate.

Dr. Romano remembered dying when a helicopter was buffeted by strong winds and side-wined off the roof of the hospital. The chopper exploded as it fell down the side of the building, filling the higher floors with flames. It fell on Romano, who only had time to look up. He learned from the Files that the substantial amount of money he bequeathed to the hospital was used by Dr. Weaver, a lesbian who had been personally offended by Romano's homophobia, to fund a Gay and Lesbian medical program at the hospital.

There's irony in his second death. All that remains is his lower arm, which was sliced off by the tail rotor of another helicopter a year before his first death.

Yzak turns and stares at the monstrous, immense form of the Decepticon God-Emperor Megatron. He has grown in size and power since he absorbed the Matrix of Conquest. Instead of becoming a pistol, a plane, or a cannon, he now transforms into a super-dreadnought class starship able to destroy countries, but still unable to pierce the Red Sky. His robot form has grown to a height of over a hundred meters tall, making him nearly six times the size of the Dual mobile suit.

Yzak's mind flashes through his life and the deaths of other people. As the interior front of the cockpit turns red hot as the anti-protons tear the matter apart, Yzak has one thought.

His last thought is "They died better than the second bus." The second bus contained a magical moon princess named Chibi-Usa, a mecha-less and spineless pilot named Shinji Ikari, a vain human girl from his world named Flay Allster, an alien (Telaxian) named Neelix, two Pokemon trainers named Max and Ritchie, and an extremely annoying alien named Jar-Jar Binks.

They were all devoured by Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Barney, who was actually a disguised alien warlord named B'Harne, devoured their (limited) brains when Megatron and his Decepticons attacked him, hoping they would provide enough energy to escape. Apparently, B'Harne was playing both sides so he could go back to mind control and sucking brains.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 24- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 7**

**- HOSPITAL DAYS - RETURN OF THE DAWN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 25- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 8**

**- LA WAR ZONE - GOT TO HAVE FAITH**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

Where did I get the idea for B'Harne?

The Fics by Arsenal the Lone Warrior

Good Anti-Barney Anti-Power Ranger Fanfiction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group finds him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and had been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!**


	12. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 8

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

WWW**DOT**TTH**DOT**ORG/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 25- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 8**

**- LA WAR ZONE - GOT TO HAVE FAITH**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Battle of the Mon**

**August 15, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An emperor (from the Latin "imperator") is a (male) monarch, usually the sovereign ruler of an empire or another type of imperial realm. Emperors and Empresses are generally recognized to be above kings and queens in honor and rank. Pre-Halloween, the Emperor of Japan was the only remaining emperor on the throne in the world.

After Halloween, a young man rose above the other dark summoners. While the "good" summoners were chosen by the creatures to share their power, the "dark" summoners enslaved thousands of creatures for their own power. He created a small empire within Australia and within the Digital World, a parallel universe to Earth that was made from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks and the home for the Digimon.

The Emperor sought to become a God and even joined the Dark Council to help his conquest.

The month had begun with several victories for the Emperor including the death of several Super Sentai teams including several versions of Kamen Rider, Power Rangers and the irritating Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman.

Now his Empire is dead and he is dying.

The Emperor stood six feet tall with gold-rimmed black goggles, pale skin, and wild snow white hair. He's dressed in a dark grey military-style uniform with black gloves, black boots, and a white cape secured by black jewels to his armored shoulder pads.

Now he's on his knees with his uniform soaked in blood. His right arm is missing above the elbow, there are deep cuts on his torso and face, and his goggles are shattered to reveal his blue eyes, one which is stained red by shards of glass.

In front of him, he watches as the remains of his personal Digimon Lucemon Falldown Mode dissolves into particles of light. The particles are absorbed by several other Digimon to prevent any chance of resurrection.

He looks at the gathered heroes and their diversity.

Most of the army are Digidestined, who are either bonded to Digimon or have the ability to transform into Digimon. They range from different versions of canon heroes to originals with unique powerful Digimon.

The second largest group are Pokemon. Half of the massive group are without partners and lead by the legendary Pokemon like Mew and Mewtwo. The other half have a vast range of human partners including those who are part-Pokemon hybrids and fight alongside their bond partners.

The third largest group are the Shadow Realm Monsters also known as Duel Monsters. They range from sentient independent monsters with freewill to lesser monsters controlled by the range of Duelists. Some Duelists have bonded to the stronger sentient monsters, increasing their power by a massive amount.

There are Shadow Dragons and Dragonets, bond creatures that are born in the ocean, live in the sky, and devour human flesh. Their psychic bonds can drive their partners insane if the human is weak because they experience everything their partner does. When the adult dragons fully mature, they can merge with their partners to create the Virgin Princesses, the absolute rulers of the Shadow Dragons.

There are demonic Shadows also known as Ral Grad Shadows. Creatures of darkness - demonic beasts or monsters - that lack a third dimension. In their universe, the Shadows learned to enter our world through the shadows of living creatures and learned to take physical form. Only the First and Fourth types of Shadows fight on the side of light. The first type, Parasitics, manifests its own form from the shadow of the host provided it has the permission of the host. The fourth type is the rare Fusion; the host can then use the abilities of the Shadow.

The second type - Predators/Corrosives - consumes the flesh and spirit of the host, thus it can assume both demonic and a human form. The third type, Transformative/Augmentative, is a very destructive and dangerous type that can devour other creatures and turn the power of the creatures into its own power. Neither can be trusted and most have already been destroyed by the leaders of the good Shadows - The Délire Monstre and Great Blue Dragon Grad, his human host/partner Ral, a young man named Shu and his shadow Blue Dragon.

There are several Shinigami with their Zanpakutos standing next to Anubismon and the other Digimon that control the Digital World's flow of Digisouls.

There are the Himes, girls and young women that have the ability to create solid objects from photons and are associated with a classical element or some other theme. They can also summon bio-mechanical creatures called Childs and most have some degree of origin in mythological beasts or deities such as the fire-manipulating Mai Tokiha and her Child Kagutsuchi, a dragon-like creature capable of spitting destructive fiery balls and named after a Japanese god of the same name.

There are the Drive Dragons also known as Rikyu Dragons, sentient creatures based on the DNA of their human partner. The Dragons range in size, power, and abilities as the Dragon Drivers. The leader of the group is Reiji Ozora who has the ability to tame almost any dragon and his girlfriend Maiko Yukino. Reiji's dragon is the most powerful of all dragons and is called Chibisuke, also known as Chibi and Senkoukura (The Chosen one). A light dragon so powerful it is worshipped as a deity by some.

It was Chibi's Light Wave attack that destroyed the Emperor's Digivice and right arm. The cauterization from the laser-like blast is the only reason why he hasn't already bled to death.

"I shall have..."

He doesn't have a chance to finish his speech as a dozen energy blasts strike him, causing his body to explode into a hundred gory pieces. The pieces dissolve into red particles of light before they can hit the ground and the data particles are absorbed to prevent the Emperor's resurrection. The only thing that remains is the shattered goggles which land in the sand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins**

**August 15, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been months since Willow Kuchiki took her students into LA on a Hollow Hunting Mission. Her timing could have been better as the LA Ruins were invaded by Aizen's Arrancar army and other members of the Dark Council. They intended to use LA as a base to launch attacks against Sunnydale and the other nearby colonies.

Willow is currently running on a wall as Arrancar Bala - spirit energy bullets- tear up the stone behind her. Her opponent is an Arrancar with the remains of his Hollow mask resembling a bird-like bone face mask. As she moves she calls out the shikai (first release) command.

**"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" **(Dance, Sleeve's White Snow).

She leaps off the wall as a Cero (doom blast) destroys the entire wall and causes the ruined building to collapse in a shower of rubble. The smoke and dust hide her and her now pure white Zanpakuto.

The Arrancar lets out a cry like a bird of prey before raising his own Zanapakuto.

**"Himei!"** (shriek!)

The sword vanishes with his Resurrección command. The Hollow power he sealed into his sword to become an Arrancar returns to him. When the light fades the bird Arrancar is now a larger humanoid with white skin, black hands and feet, and black feathers. He has long arms ending in talon-tipped fingers and his feet are those of a bird of prey. He now has a sharp beak and two immense feathery wings on his back.

He lets out a cry and sound waves magnified by spiritual pressure blow away the smoke and shatters the remaining rubble into dust. It also breaks the remaining windows on the buildings for several blocks and causes another building to implode. He scans the wasteland for his prey using the enhanced vision of his bird form.

**"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"** (First dance, white moon!)

The bird Arrancar leaps into the sky as he hears a voice from beneath him, but it's too late. A circle around him and everything within the circle is frozen until it reaches the red sky. The bird Arrancar is frozen in a pillar of ice and shatters with that pillar. As the circular area of the ground implodes, Willow jumps out of the sewer tunnel back onto the road.

She then flips back to avoid a dozen cero from another Arrancar. This one is huge with long limbs and a gourd shaped head. The remains of its hollow mask are strange forming a small white cap on his head. He fires multiple ceros from each hand, firing them from his finger tips.

"My name is Hachimaru! Know the name of your killer!"

The barrage of spirit-destroying attacks creates dozens of craters in the road, until the road itself collapses into the abandoned sewers below. Several buildings near the road also collapse into the growing sink hole.

Suddenly, Hachimaru yells **"Tobikomi!"** (Dive!) and transforms into a giant cephalopod-like creature with four long human arms, two tentacles for legs, and four squid or octopus tentacles extending from her back. He spreads his limbs, then fires huge crimson blasts from each limb causing what remains of the street to erupt into a giant sphere of destruction. It creates a massive crater over a hundred meters in diameter filled with steam and fire.

Hachimaru's back tentacles shoot into the dust cloud and grab the person who was trying to get him with a downward slash. Hachimaru's eyes widen as the smoke clears, as it's not a female Shinigami in its tentacles. Instead it's a Japanese man in his thirties standing six feet tall with amber eyes and long black hair. He's holding an Okami (youkai wolf) fang katana that radiates more than enough spiritual pressure to kill an Arrancar below the level of the current Espada, let alone a Fracción like himself. He's a two digit number combat specialist under an Espada, while the Espada are the strongest ten with single digit IDs.

"Who are you?"

"Aku... Soku... Zan" (Sin Slay Swift/Slay Evil Immediately)

"What??"

That's all Hachimaru can say as a burst of the sword's spiritual pressure strikes him in the face. While Hachimaru screams as his iron hard skin is cracked, Willow's voice is heard from another part of the sky.

**"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"** (The next dance, white ripple!)

Willow fires a massive wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade and Hachimaru is unable to escape in his stunned condition. The wave of ice freezes the squid-like Arrancar and shatters his body into a thousand lifeless fragments. The man easily escapes the frozen tentacles and lands on the ground.

"Hajime Saitou."

"Willow Rosenburg-Kuchiki."

In his world, Saitou was a cold Shinsengumi member. He took a job as a police officer after the Revolution, during which he fought against Battousai. He hates evil, hence his constant saying of "Aku... Soko... Zan." He was reborn in a world filled with demons and evil forces and has spent his time growing stronger and protecting the innocent and the almost innocent.

He's known as Mibu's Wolf (the Shinsengumi were called the Wolves of Miburo in the revolution) and by fate he was give a katana by an Okami (wolf youkai) who believed in justice like he does. The wolf youkai died to protect others, but his spirit lives on in the sword created from his own fangs. The sword boosts Saitou's speed and reflexes, and enables him to create spiritual wind attacks that can harm even supernatural evil like Hollows and Demons.

When they first met, he challenged Willow to combat to test her. He wanted to see if she strong enough to protect her students who had become injured in the increasing Hollow and Arrancar attacks.

"How are your students, Willow?" says Saitou, feeling odd about calling the woman by her first name.

"My Earth and Water Team, Michal Modesto and Lilian Clare are back to full strength. My Air Student, Li Qing Zhang learned that his sansetsukon Haze of Oblivion can regenerate using air, the same way I can use ice particles to repair my own zanpakuto. He learned that fact after it was nearly broke by an Arrancar with an extremely hard Hierro." says Willow referring to the hardened skin of an Arrancar, "Jango is still in a coma and Jadzia is becoming more skilled by the day. She managed to kill a dozen Arrancar with Eightfold Aura after Michal, Lilian, and Li were injured by a surprise attack. "

"What about Miss Korhonen and Miss Dostoyevsky?"

"Silga fought a dozen Arrancar, but was injured by a close-range Bala. She's in a coma with Jango" says Willow, "Fire Princess Rivindra destroyed those dozen Arrancar with Tiger of Agony, but also destroyed several blocks of the city. She ignited the underground fuel lines during the battle and is still recovering from the drain."

Saitou doesn't talk about Cosette Mercier and her Leaf of Agony Zanpakuto. The young French Shinigami vanished without a trace a month ago, before Willow met Saitou

"If we could only open the Gates to the Soul Society, we could get the others medical attention." says Willow, "Unfortunately, the Arrancar Barrier means that no gates can be opened within the LA limits and the Hollows are concentrated on the rim."

"They're too stubborn to give up." says Saitou

**"Display, Desolate Storm Tempest!"**

**"Live, Bone!"**

**"Haze of Oblivion."**

**"Shield, Tiger of Agony!" **

Willow turns at the sound of four Shikai commands.

"Very Stubborn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**House of Dolls- Faith's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The House of Dolls is burning. It started to burn months ago when the Arrancar Bufón attacked with a group of Hollows. The only reason the House didn't fall then was because of the powerful wards and the fact that the Arrancar was recalled by Aizen's orders. Now the repeated attacks by the Arrancar have damaged the building and its wards

One huge Arrancar with spiky black hair and the remains of his hollow mask forming a crown with bull horns smashes through a wall and releases a cero from his mouth. The crimson blast causes a large explosion and ignites all the dolls within the room. The fire is extinguished in an instant by the pyrokinesis of Puppet Policeman Torch and the Arrancar is set on fire.

The Arrancar doesn't seem to care about the flames and delivers an iron hard punch that sends Torch flying through a wall. The bull Arrancar is about to shatter the puppet, when a thousand pieces of paper fall on the puppet. When the papers blow away, the puppet is gone.

Suddenly, two bullets pierce the Arrancar's eyes blinding him, while four others hit his face. Six-Shooter appears as Mr. Army and Mr. Tin morph from the wall they had disguised themselves as and take their normal humanoid forms. The man of green plastic and the man of tin morph their arms into guns and open fire. The balls of green ooze from Mr. Army spread across the Arrancar's body and harden, while the tin alloy slugs knock the Arrancar back despite not piercing the iron-hard skin.

Joseph "Tunneler" Sebastion finishes the job driving his hardened head drill into the back of the Arrancar's head, while generating two drills from his palms to pierce the torso from behind.

In another section of the Doll mansion, a thin female Arrancar with long green hair has transformed into a snake-like Hollow creature after using Resurrección. It's a horrific creature with white skin, long serpentine arms ending in hand-tipped fingers, a long serpentine lower body, and a long neck. She also has a split mouth going from ear to ear, and snakes for hair. She can't turn people to stone like the Greek gorgon Medusa, but the green venom she can shoot from her from mouth and the toothy mouths in her palms causes physical and spiritual paralysis.

Andre "Decapitron" Toulon is against a wall with his lower legs and one of his arms coated in green slime. The Arrancar moves to finish the puppetmaster, when a large blade bursts from her chest. She turns her long neck and sees Herman "Pinhead" Strauss behind her with his blades. She then screams out as the second blade slashes her face.

The Snake Arrancar grabs Pinhead with her tail and throws him away from her. Pinhead is able to manipulate his falling form so he lands on his feet, but the force is still enough to leave trenches in the wooden floor. Pinhead then whips his blades in front of him and deflects the venom sprays.

The Arrancar turns back to her first prey, when she hears a mechanical sound. Decapitron no longer has a liquid metal head, but a machine head with large electrodes and electrical gear. Decapitron nods his head and lightning explodes from the electrodes into the snake Arrancar.

The Arrancar screams as the energy tears through her body, the spiritual charge in the electrical energy allowing it to damage the spiritual bodies of the Arrancar. The cuts created by Pinhead provide openings for the energy to enter and cause severe damage. Finally her smoking body falls to the ground and Pinhead's boot crushes her head and the remains of the hollow mask.

In another part of the building, Akasuna no summoned his most powerful puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage. He faces six Arrancar in their sealed forms. There are two female Arrancar, one with long blond hair held back by hollow mask hairpins and the other is black haired with her Hollow mask forming a tiara. The four males include one bald muscular giant, one tall thin man with long black hair, one average sized man with brown hair, and a child-like Arrancar with red-gold hair. The remains of their hollow masks form a beard on the giant, covers half the face of the thin man, forms a pair of sunglasses on the average sized man, and a skull cap on the fourth.

Suddenly, the average sized Arrancar fires Bala (spirit bullets) from his palm at Sasori, but the extremely fast attacks are blocked by an axe. The axe came from Masao who stands on a nearby wall and is currently using his special ability to create mystical energy armor.

The two females turn and try to fire their own attacks, but their attacks fade before they can fully form. Shin appears on the opposite wall and the glowing hands indicate he's using his special ability, the ability to disrupt the mystical energies, including higher spiritual abilities, of others.

The muscular giant reaches into the shadows to grab the shinobi he can sense. He pulls a struggling Misaki from the darkness and tries to crush her throat, but the tall busty ninja spits in his face. The liquid explodes when it's hits his face and as his grip loosens, she slips free and slices off his hand with one of her swords.

Sasori has Sandaime Kazekage summon his Santetsu (Iron Sand) and a black metallic snake flows from the puppet's mouth. The snake comes together in the air to form a cube shape. The black sand then separates a hundred smaller rectangular pieces that lengthen and develop sharp points.

Sasori moves his wrists and the iron rods shoot towards the Arrancar group. The Arrancar can't use Sonido or any other technique to escape the attack because of Shin's power disrupting ability. The rods moving at supersonic speed and charged with chakra pierce the iron hard skin of the Arrancar and impale them. While they are impaled, the other shinobi finish them off with Masao using his armor-coated axes, Shin using his trench knives, a flying Yui using a kusarigama (sickle and chain), and Misaki using her swords. Misaki also coats the edge of her kunai with her blood so that they detonate inside her victims.

As the Arrancar die, their bodies dissolve into clouds of spiritual particles.

"That's the one thing I hate about Arrancar." says Sasori, "When they die, there's nothing left to play with."

In yet another part of the immense building, Arrancar Números Trece Bufón. (Number 13 Jester) is laughing as he fights a group of oddballs. They were people who went trick or treating or to costume parties on October 31, 1997, but who wore bizarre costumes.

The first is a set of trees.

One is a sentient apple tree with a human face carved into the bark, a green canopy with shiny apples for hair, long humanoid limbs with leafy cufflinks, and a mass of moving tentacle-like roots for legs. Bufón is not impressed by the apples thrown at him, even if they are moving at over three hundred miles per hour, he just slices them to pieces.

The other is a living tree stump with four arms (two ending in five claws, two ending in three claws), dark bark, and four thick roots that make it move like a centaur. It's a dead tree as the top of the humanoid head is flat, cut smooth by a saw. Bufón is having a harder time fighting the Stump, because it's composed of some form of Ironwood. The high density wood is hard enough to dull iron tools and burns and floats about as well as concrete. As a result the Stump is durable enough to block Bufón's zanpakuto bare handed and possesses immense strength.

The next of the Misfits is Cameraman Jack. He was a photographer who thought it would be fun to dress as a giant camera for Halloween. He was part of a group with Oven Anne, Urinal Hugo, Fred the Fridge, and Candy the Computer that was transformed that night. Oven and Fridge were killed by Halloween horrors that tore them open looking for food. Urinal committed suicide by jumping off a building and smashing on the concrete below. Computer Candy and Cameraman Jack lived in their small colony for years until it was finally destroyed and they tried to reach Machina, but ended up in LA.

Cameraman Jack is the most technological member of the doll house as he was exposed to a Transformer relic before he arrived. The relic merged Jack with his collection of old style and digital cameras into a transforming robot which is able to change size from a six foot humanoid to a six inch robot to a working digital camera.

Cameraman Jack's offensive ability is his ability to fire laser-like beams of photons and under stress, cause what's photographed to explode. He's currently using those abilities to keep Bufón blinded and blast off bits of his armor-like skin and clothing.

Mr. Bandages was a poor kid who decided to dress up like the invisible man for Halloween. He wore a sweater, pants, and shoes with gloves, a long scarf, and sunglasses. He also wore white bandages on his wrists, head, and neck to complete the look. The problem is many other kids dressed as the invisible man because of a recent movie marathon, so he was transformed into a very different creature.

Underneath the human-shaped pile of bandages there is no body, invisible or not. He's a living pile of bandages who has survived living in a world of Halloween by being near immortal and inedible. The bandages that make up his body were as strong as woven spider silk after Halloween, but have since grown a thousand times stronger. Any damage done to them, from tears and cuts to burns and chemicals, is regenerated in seconds. They also have the ability to harden into blade-like ribbons that can slice through steel. Mr. Bandages is currently slicing through Bufón's Hierro.

Bufón knocks his opponents away with a strong burst of spiritual pressure. The only opponent that doesn't fall is a Raggedy Ann.

Raggedy Ann is a fictional character created by writer Johnny Gruelle (1880-1938) in a series of books he wrote and illustrated for young children. Raggedy Ann is a rag doll with red yarn for hair. Bufón laughs at the idea of a cloth figure, a doll traditionally home-made from (and stuffed with) spare scraps of material, fighting a member of Aizen's great army.

Suddenly, the doll runs towards him and delivers a punch that knocks a tooth loose. She then does a back flip that delivers a bone-cracking kick to the chin. She does a spinning axe kick that knocks Bufón to his knees, then does another reverse kick that hits him in the face. The enraged Bufón attacks her with his Zanpakuto, trying to slice the rag doll in half, but the Raggedy Ann avoids every attack.

"Since when has Anne been that agile?" asks Stump next to Mr. Bandages, his voice whistling.

"She isn't," says Mr. Bandages, his voice sounding like dust and wind.

As Bufón slashes downwards, "Anne" cuts through his wrist with a kunai knife and kicks the zanpakuto. The blade and severed hand go flying away from the enraged and shocked Arrancar. He uses Sonido to appear behind "Anne" and delivers a brutal punch. The woman is sent flying back covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, Faith Kurenai Yuhi is revealed, and Bufón also notices his zanpakuto is gone.

"Where is my blade!?" he yells at Faith. An Arrancar's Zanpakuto contains its sealed power and without it, the Arrancar cannot use its full Hollow powers

"Sealed away with a special blood seal," says Faith taking a stance. "The blood of one of my friends you killed, so there is no more to undo the seal. You'll never retrieve your blade even if you find the seal."

"You bitch!" yells Bufón, raising his other hand covered in the light of a cero.

"Forgot someone?"

Bufón screams as an energy blast destroys his other hand. Hope Samus Aran in full powered armor appears from the doorway with a smoking barrel. She smiles under her helmet and then opens fire with rapid fire plasma bursts. Bufón continues to scream in pain and rage as pieces of his body are blown off, until his entire body is torn apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neko Colony - Electra's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy Electra with Sailor Uranus and Cirucci Thunderwitch are helping the Neko Colony evacuate the remains of their colony. A few months ago, Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), The Arrancar of the Dark Moon and Tenth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army, attacked the colony and almost leveled it. If it wasn't for her being recalled by Aizen, everyone in the colony would have died that day.

**"CERO!"**

**"WORLD SHAKING!"**

Cirucci and Haruka release their primary energy blasts and destroy a large section of rubble. They also destroy several smaller Hollows and badly injure a giant gorilla Hollow that had been hiding in the rubble waiting for a sneak attack. Electra appears on the beast's shoulder and slashes through the head and mask with one of her glowing sais.

The Gate of Hell appears behind the Giant Hollow and opens as Electra jumps off the Hollow. A demonic hand holding a dagger impales the Hollow and pulls him into the Gate, before the Gate closes and shatters into nothing.

Suddenly, all three tense up and the fur of every furry in the colony stands on end.

Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), The Arrancar of the Dark Moon and Tenth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army has returned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins - Group X**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara Sin-El, Supergirl Sin, is fighting one of the most powerful creatures she has ever fought. Lady Rao, Ninth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army and Dark Council Forces, and a Kryptonian Arrancar. They strike each other with increasing force, causing shock waves so powerful that they collapsed the ruined buildings around them.

On the ground below, Dark Miko Lilah and her Shadow Dragon, Enchantress Amora, and the White Queen command their own forces against the Arrancar/Hollow army of Lady Rao.

Lilah chants and raises her hands above her head. A small sphere of darkness in her palms expands until her entire body is protected by a dome of shadow. As the Arrancar Bala and Cero strike the shield, they are completely absorbed. As Lilah continues to chant, a large group of Hollows and Arrancar are pulled towards the dark shell. They try to resist but it's like fighting the gravity of a black hole and when they touch the barrier they dissolve into particles and are absorbed one by one.

The only Arrancar within range, but strong enough to resist the spell doesn't have a chance to gloat as Lilah's shadow dragon tears it in half!

The White Queen can't use telepathy on the Arrancar, because a mind powerful enough to dominate the thousands of minds of a Gillian-Class Menos Grande and become an Adjudchas is more than powerful enough to fight a psychic attack. Instead, she transforms into her unbreakable diamond form and proves thatliving diamond is stronger than an Arrancar's skin.

Amora's magical barrier is able to stop the Bala and she avoids the slower Cero. She then fires dozens of magical energy blasts designed to push the souls of the targets out of their bodies. Since Arrancar and Hollows are spirits themselves, it causes their insides to appear outside their body behind them, which causes the bodies to implode and the internal organs to explode.

One Arrancar uses Sonido to get close to Amora and delivers a brutal punch. Amora with her Asgardian biology is only bruised and delivers her own superhuman punch covered in mystical energy. The glowing fist pierces the iron skin the Arrancar's chest like glass and goes deep into its body. Amora smiles, then releases a burst of power inside the Arrancar causing the Hollow creature to be blown clean in half.

Caitlin, Freefall, Grunge, and Sublime use their physical abilities to knock their opponents down long enough for those with spiritual powers to finish them off. Caitlin has superior strength, which she uses to toss them, while her half-sister Freewall channels gravity to send them flying or increases gravity to send the flying ones into the ground like meteors. Grunge fuses with steel girders and uses his enhanced strength to deliver devastating blows. When the Hollows start phasing through the matter, Grunge manages to grab a dumb Arrancar's zanpakuto and is suddenly able to hit their ghost-like forms. Sublime's phasing ability allows her to fight Hollows and Arrancar despite their own spiritual phasing ability.

Rainmaker is currently protecting an injured Copycat, firing blasts of lightning from her hands that send the Hollows and Arrancar flying into walls. The effectiveness is the result of several spiritual and mystical blessings that she had applied to her arm bands.

Kimi slices and impales her opponents with her bone blades, the chakra charged bone as effective as a zanpakuto. A large pig Resurrección tries to grab her, but is freaked out when she rips out her own spine and uses it as a whip to grab him. A flower-like bone spike in her other hand ends the freak out when it tears through his skull.

Valeria Richards's invisible force fields are barriers the Hollows and Arrancars can't phase through. She uses those fields to smash them into walls and rip off their limbs like cooked turkey legs. She finishes them off by either surrounding them in bubbles and crushing them, or forming a bubble inside them and expanding it until the target explodes. One Hollow gets behind her but she backhands it, tearing its entire head off with her blessed armored fist.

Cassandra Cain predicts the moves of the Arrancar, even those using Sonido, and slices them with a set of special blades. Her enhanced vampiric speed makes her attacks a blur to even the Sonido-using Arrancar.

Ravager's own weaponry contains mystical properties of their own, so she able to deliver lethal blows to the army of dark spirits. The Arrancar and most of the Hollows collapse into spiritual particles, but the occasional evil Hollow is pulled into the Gates of Hell which float above the battlefield.

Black Canary's sonic scream and Lady Bat's own screech cause several Dark Council warriors to fall in pain, which makes them easy targets for the others.

Suddenly, Amora and Lilah, back to back and glowing with a red-purple aura, point their arms (Amora's right/Lilah's left) at Lady Rao. A massive blast of red-purple-black mystical and spiritual energies shoots from their hands. The beam moves at near light speed and goes straight through Lady Rao before she can react. It doesn't appear to do any physical damage, but streams of white energy shoot out of her back into the red sky as the Arrancar screams in pain. As the dark beam ends, there are trails of mist-like energy coming out of Lady Rao's back and the Arrancar can feel her power cut in half.

She then turns as Kara Sin-El hits her moving faster than Mach Nine and smashes her over a kilometer into the ground creating a massive crater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**LA Ruins**

**August 20, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is one thing in the remains of LA that is worse than an army of Hollows and Arrancar

Traitors.

They are colonists who have betrayed their own colonies to the Dark Council for profit, power, or just to save their own lives. The Neko Colony was attacked because several of the feline males wanted more resources and more power, and they made a deal with the Naraku Incarnation Soldiers. The reason they made the deal with Naraku's force, instead of Aizen's is because there was (slightly) less chance of having your soul devoured.

The seven all male traitors Traitors stand in front of their intended victims.

The Leader stands six foot six with a muscular build, gold eyes, and snow white hair. He has pointed ears, fangs, claws, a white cat tail, and markings under his eyes that mark him as a youkai cat. He's dressed in a white leather jacket with shoulder armor, white pants, and toe-less leather boots with silver chains.

The second stands six foot two with a lean muscular build, red eyes, and jet black hair. He has pointed ears, fangs, claws, a long black tail, and red youkai facial marking. He's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black sneaker sandals with red bandages wrapped around the wrists, ankles, and waist.

The third stands six feet tall with a lean muscular build, blue eyes, and white and black hair. He has pointed ears, fangs, claws, and black stripes on the sides of his cheeks. He's dressed in a white tiger-striped shirt, black pants, and black sandal/sneakers.

The fourth stands five foot eleven with a very muscular build, green eyes, and blood red hair. He has pointed ears, fangs, claw-like nails, and a long red tail with a bushy golden tip. He also has black facial marking that resemble combat makeup. He's dressed in a military camouflage shirt and pants with black boots modified for his feet claws and a flak vest.

The fifth stands five foot ten with a lean build, black eyes, and bright red hair. He has two pointed red cat ears on the top of his head and a long red tail that would look cute if he wasn't dressed in black leather and straps resembling bondage gear. The outfit makes him look a sadomasochist's nightmare and disturbs even his fellow Traitors.

The sixth stands five foot ten with a thin build, amber eyes, and spotted golden blond hair. He's a catboy and has two black-tipped pointed ears on the top of his head and a long golden tail with a black tip. He's dressed in dull grey clothing that has been sewed back together after many travels and conflicts. He also wear protective metal armor over his shoulders, chest, and back, and wears protective guards on his forearms and lower legs.

The seventh stands five feet tall with a thin build, shining silver eyes with oval pupils, and silver grey hair. He has long pointed ears with black tips, sharp fangs, sharp nails, and a long silver-grey tail. He's dressed in a tattered white shirt and black pants with bandages wrapped around his waist, shins, feet, forearms, and hands minus the fingers. He also wears a tattered white scarf.

Their intended victims are a group of animal-based magical girls known as Tokyo Mew Mew. Normally the gang of feline hoods would avoid magical girls, but they got upgrades and backup from Naraku's forces, and they possess a magical item that negates all other magic within a certain range. The girls are held by Naraku Incarnation Soldiers or NIS units. They all stand six feet tall with a lean muscular build, red-purple eyes, short black hair, and black-and-white bone/diamond armor.

The Leader of the Mew Mews is Ichigo Momomiya. She's an eternal thirteen year old standing five foot six, a hundred and forty pounds with pink eyes and sugar pink hair. She used to have a normal human form with brown eyes and red hair, but Halloween tipped the balance and made her a more magical creature. It means that if she ever becomes human, it's an illusion. She's dressed in her magical girl uniform - a short pink dress with red gloves and boots, pink-and-red bands, dark cat ears on the top of her head and a long dark tail decorated by a huge red bow and bell.

The next member is Mint Aizawa. She's a ballet dancer and former spoiled rich girl standing five foot two, eighty three pounds, with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair done in a unique regal style. She's dressed in a tight green dress with green gloves and little boots. She also has a choker with dark blue feathery bird wings and tail

The third member of the Mew Mews is Lettuce Midorikawa. She's the smartest of the group and she possesses aquatic powers since she was fused with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise, a cousin of the dolphin. She wears glasses and seems to be the smartest out of all of the girls. Her outfit is a strangely designed green top, with a green body suit underneath, and she has green boots. The back of the top resembles the tail of a porpoise.

The fourth and most excitable member is Pudding Fon. She's the youngest at an eternal eight years old, standing four foot six and seventy pounds, with yellow eyes and short yellow hair. She wears a yellow dress with red gloves, red shoes, and the yellow leggings of an acrobat. She also has the small ears and long prehensile tail of a Golden Lion Tamarin monkey.

The fifth member is Zakuro Fujiwara. The most solitary of the group stands six foot one, a hundred thirty pounds with blue eyes and long purple hair. She also has the ears and tail of a grey wolf. Her outfit is the skimpiest. She only has a very high cut tank top, tight shorts, and thigh high heel boots

"Aizen's group will level the entire colony soon and I intend to be leveling, instead of being crushed." says the Leader with his villain monologue, "For our services, we get to keep what we want from the colony and we decided on you girls. There's more of us then of you, but I'm sure we'll learn to share! KUKUKUKU!"

**"Display, Desolate Storm Tempest!"**

Traitor Seven cries out as the ground beneath him collapses into water, then shoots upward. Water doesn't compress, so the inch-thick jets of water moving at several hundred feet per second go through the cat boy like steel rebars. Michal appears behind the NIS holding Pudding Fon chanting.

_**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31 Shot of Red Fire" **_

Pudding Fon is unharmed by the ball of red energy because of her small size, but the soldier holding her losses its head. As the incarnation soldier dies, its body dissolves into a pile of crystal dust, bone, and liquid shoki (miasma).

**"Live, Bone!"**

Lilian's soul-cutting sword Bone in the form of a flail strikes the back of Traitor Six's head. Its effect is immediate with the catboy turning to stone and Lilian then spins around the statue and shatters it into tiny fragments with a second blow. She then blocks the piercing tentacles of a NIS with her flail. Stone spreads down the tentacles and as it covers the soldier's upper body, Lilian appears using shunpu (flash step) and shatters the upper body into rubble. This also frees Zakuro Fujiwara who was held in the tentacles.

**"Haze of Oblivion."**

Li Qing Zhang attacks Traitor Five with his sansetsukon (three-section staff) zanpakuto.

**"Lo-Shu-Poon-Gwun!"** (Coiling Around the Tree Roots)

Li does a low sweeping attack that takes Traitor Five off of his feet.

**"Jor-Yao-Lao-Sing!"** (Left and Right Falling Star)

The Three-Section Staff is held with both hands by the middle section then by turning the waist the weapon is whipped from side to side destroying anything in its path. Li is creeped out that the Traitor is purring with pleasure as his body is sliced by the wind blades. The Traitor leaps at Li, his supernatural catboy claws extended to over a meter each.

**"Suet-Fa-Koi-Ding!"** (Snowflakes Covering the Top)

Li does a circular strike in which one end is held and the Staff is swung over the head. The spinning zanpakuto releases a slicing shock wave of spiritual pressure and Traitor Five is sliced apart. The blade also slices off the top of another NIS' head. Lettuce Midorikawa is freed as the youkai soldier dies.

**"Shield, Tiger of Agony!" **

A giant wolf composed of flames leaps at Traitor Four, who tries counter with sprays of acid from his youkai claws. The acid doesn't affect the flames as the fire wolf's jaws close on his arms. Both limbs are severed by the fangs of plasma and incinerated in an instant. Ravindra appears next to one of the Naraku Incarnation Soldiers with his finger pointed at one of the creature's eyes.

**"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo 9: Strike!"**

The soldier is rendered unable to move by a red light. Ravindra then tosses the Naraku creation into Traitor Four, knocking both to the ground. He also frees Mint Aizawa in the process, though not as deliberately as the others. The shingami raises his cestus-covered fist and cries out.

**"HOWLING WOLF FLAME!"**

With Rivandra's call his flame wolf Tiger of Agony changes from crimson and gold flames to shining blue and white flames. The wolf leaps into the air and then descends on the two evil creatures on the ground at the speed of sound. When they impact there is a pillar of flame and when the flames die down, there a red flame wolf standing in smoking half-molten crater.

The Third Traitor wastes no time transforming into an immense giant white tiger with turfs of white fur around its metal-clawed feet and a freezing mist coming from its fang-filled mouth.

The Second Traitor transforms into an immense black panther with glowing red eyes, two long tails ending in flames, volcanic smoke trailing from its mouth, and claws so hot they melt the ground he steps on.

The Leader of the Traitors transforms into an immense white liger youkai with glowing gold eyes, pure white fur, turfs of silky white fur around each paw, and a long mane of silky snow-white fur. It's also releasing a poisonous purple mist from its mouth and its claw drip an acid-like substance.

The three youkai in their transformed states are over fifty meters in length and larger than some buildings. In an hour they could destroy a small colony and kill every single person within. All that power means nothing when they hear a woman's voice.

**"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"** (First dance, white moon!)

Willow Rukia Kuchiki stands between the three transformed youkai. She creates a circle of influence that captures all three targets, then freezes everything within the circle. Everything from the ground below to the sky above freezes.

The Third Traitor is an ice youkai, but the spiritual cold is too powerful. His entire body turns into a statue of ice and completely shatters.

The Second Traitor is a fire youkai and is extremely vulnerable to the ice attack. So despite only having the legs and a shoulder of his body frozen solid, the cold does a massive amount of damage to the creature's body. It soon collapses and crumbles into a pile of cold pumice and ash.

The Leader survives having half his body frozen. As his right leg and half his head shatter into tiny fragments, a mass of veiny red-purple flesh explodes from the frozen wounds. Two parts of the mass extend and wrap around each other until they form crude versions of the missing limbs. An example of Naraku's freakish regenerative abilities.

The Leader is about to escape, when he hears a sound and realizes that the magic-negating magical item was frozen and shattered by Willow's attack. A series of magical attacks from the Mew Mew Senshi strikes the still regenerating side of the Leader's head and goes straight through, exploding out of the other side. With the brain incinerated by Mew Mew Power, the Leader's body dissolves into watery liquid and white mist leaving the immense white bones to rot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EVAC Route Faith's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith, Hope, and their group of Ninjas are evacuating with the House of Dolls. The human sized dolls and puppets are moving using their own methods of transport be it running, jumping, or swinging on wires and magic strings like Spiderman. The smaller dolls are either carried by the larger ones or have been sealed inside ninja scrolls for transport. They have even sealed a model of the Doll house so it can be magically rebuilt in their new home.

They all intend to go to Sunnydale and there is a transport on an island outside the Arrancar Perimeter, which people can reach through a series of tunnels under the water.

As they leap from ruined building to ruined building, going in and out of sewers to avoid detection, they notice a couple of Arrancar attacking a young man in the street.

The man is less than twenty standing six feet tall with green eyes and short brown hair. He's dressed in a torn white shirt, old black cargo pants, and an old jacket with chain sewn into it to create armor. He also wears steel-toed hiking boots and bandages around his waist and his lower arms minus the fingers. He also appears to have an injured right arm, which is covered in bandages and in a sling.

One Arrancar is a fat giant the size of a sumo wrestler with dark skin, a bald head, and gold eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask form a beard and nose ring and his Hollow hole is in his stomach. The other Arrancar is a short, thin man with a skeletal body and skull-like face. He has white skin, silver eyes, and long straw yellow hair. The remains of his Hollow mask form spikes on his forehead and cheeks and his hollow hole is located in his throat.

Hope is about to lend a hand and send Faith ahead with her cargo, when the man jumps clear of a double Cero. As he jumps high into the air, far higher than an average human, he removes his arm from the sling. As he lands back on the ground, the bandages explode off the arm to reveal not the arm of a human, but the golden scaled arm of a large reptilian creature like a youkai lizard or a dragon.

He rams his gold scaled clawed hand into the ground and a shock wave of golden energy shoots outward through the ground. The thin Arrancar jumps into the air to avoid the attack he predicts, but the sumo Arrancar is impaled as the ground erupts into a thousand shining crystal spikes.

The man flexes the glowing hand of his dragon arm and the spikes explode into a countless number of razor-sharp shards. The spiritually-charged shards of crystallized rock tear the sumo Arrancar to pieces which then dissolve into vanishing particles of spiritual energy.

The thin Arrancar fires a series of Bala at the dragon-armed man, but the man counters by swinging his dragon arm and sending thousands of crystal shards and rocks into the air. The spirit bullets shatter the crystals into dust, but they do prevent the Bala attack from reaching the man. The man then smiles and thrusts his dragon arm downwards causing the rocks in the air behind the Arrancar to shoot downward like meteors. The Arrancar is shot down towards the man, who forms a crystal spear around his dragon arm from the dust and thrusts it into the evolved Hollow's falling form.

The Arrancar doesn't have a chance to scream as the spiritually charged spear shatters his body.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. I will survive and Hollow killing is a Must."

The man notices Faith and the other ninja and "flies" over to them. The shinobi notice that not only does the man have a dragon's arm, but the pointed ears of an elf.

"Getting out of LA? Mind if I join you?"

"Introductions first." says Faith suspicious.

"Pre-Halloween, I lived a few blocks from here. I dressed as an elf for a friend's Halloween party because I didn't want to waste my money. I retained who I was because I was attacked by vampire a few months before and was saved by a street gang who gave me the whole intro. My friend on the other hand didn't even believe in god or magic, and dressed in golden scales with a lizard's tail." explains the man, "He became a type of humanoid golden Earth Dragon and became obsessed with killing all evil in the city. I couldn't leave to go to an outside colony on my own so I stayed in LA with him, until he was killed by an Arrancar. Before he died, he gave me his severed arm since my own had been destroyed by a Naraku Incarnation Soldier a month before. It allows me to manipulate the earth and fly using Earth Magic."

Faith's hidden Truth charm indicates every word is true.

"So what's your name?"

"As a human it was David Stone. As an Elven warrior, it was David of the Stones. People now call me Dragon -Arm David."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EVAC Route - Electra's Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy Electra with Sailor Uranus and Cirucci Thunderwitch have helped the last furry humanoid escape the Neko Colony and are now en route to the escape point. They are moving through an underground tunnel, when they hear screaming.

They turn the corner to see a group of Hollows and Arrancar attacking a young girl. The thirteen year old Japanese girl stands five foot six, a hundred forty pounds with blue eyes and short black hair. She's also dressed in a blue-and-black sailor style Japanese school uniform known as a Seifuku with a white beret.

The Hollows are massive creatures with deformed humanoid bodies, holes going through their chests and out their backs, and bone-like masks on their faces. The Five Arrancar are all average size, with three males and two females dressed in Aizen's Arrancar uniform.

They include a green-haired male with the remains of his mask on his pointed chin, a red haired male with the remains of his mask forming a crown of spikes on his forehead, and a purple haired male with his mask remains forming white lines going from his temples over the eyebrows and down the nose. The first male has a hole located on the left side of the chest, the second's hole is located on the right side, and the third's hole is located above the center of the chest.

The first female has long black hair and her mask remains forming an inverted cross on the left side of her face, while the other female has short white hair and her mask remains forming a flower-like formation above her right eye. Both females have holes located near the throat, with the first leaning towards the right and the other leaning towards the left.

The Three are about to give assistance, but the girl pulls out a sword. Normally, a sword wouldn't be much of challenge to the iron skin of an Arrancar or the spiritual matter of a Hollow.

The sword is a European broadsword with a red leather wrapped hilt, a red jeweled pommel, and a sharp black blade covered in mystic silver runes that begin to glow gold as they absorb spiritual particles and hunger for souls.

"Oh..." says the white haired female.

"..Shit!" finishes the black haired one.

"We..." says the first male.

"are." adds the second male.

"Screwed!" finishes the third male.

One of the dumber Hollows lunges at the schoolgirl, but she proves to be faster cutting the creature's face with her sword. The Hollow screams in pain as spiritual energy streams from the wound into the blade of the rune sword, making the runes glow bright. The Hollow continues to scream as its body withers and decays, until it collapses into a cloud of spirit particles which is absorbed by the sword.

The schoolgirl then moves with superhuman speed that the Arrancar can barely avoid with their Sonido speed technique. The Hollows aren't as lucky as deep cuts are made and pieces of their bodies are severed including one head and six arms. As the cuts are made, the spiritual energy of her victims are absorbed by the rune sword making the runes glow brighter and brighter until she appears to be holding a sword of golden light.

The five Arrancar hold up their Zanpakutos for Resurrección hoping with their combined full power one or more of them could escape their doom

With a yell, the schoolgirl slashes at the Arrancar with her glowing sword, releasing a wave of shining gold and white energy. The energy wave slices through all five Arrancar, who can only watch in shock as their Zanpakutos shatters into clouds of white energy. They then stop thinking all together as their bodies also cut apart and dissolve into clouds of spiritual energy.

The school girl raises her blade and the thick clouds of spiritual energy are absorbed like an inverted tornado. When she finishes she places the sword on her back and the blade vanishes. She turns to the shocked lesbians and smiles.

"So, are we getting out of this god forsaken city or are you going to drool all day?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**EVAC Route - Group X - Encounter**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), The Arrancar of the Dark Moon and Tenth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army flies above the center of Los Angeles. In their first life, the souls that make up the majority of the Arrancar were Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. In their second life, they were Usagi Tsukino, the protector of Earth known as Bishojo Senshi (Pretty Girl Warrior) Sailor Moon. In their third life, they were Neo Queen Serenity of the utopian Crystal Tokyo. In the case of the few that had fourth lives, she was Sailor Cosmos, protector and focus of the Universe. Now she is the Destroyer, an embodiment of hatred and sadness held in the hearts of a thousand worlds.

She raises her Zanpakuto Maboroshi (Illusion), which resembles a small sword with a polished silver hilt and a sixty centimeter blade made of shining diamond crystal.

_**"Hanaakari!"**_

The sword explodes into brilliant white light as the Resurrección command is given. As the sword dissolves and vanishes, cherry blossoms fall across the city. Cherry blossoms not composed of real matter, but illusions. As the cherry blossoms fall, Lucia transforms into her full powered hollow form.

She is still humanoid with silver eyes, white skin, and long silver hair over twice her body length trailing behind her. Her long arms are covered in long white gloves and her long legs are covered in long white hip boots. Her torso is covered in a sleeveless white body suit with long silver ribbons around her waist and chest. What makes her inhuman are the six immense feathery wings coming out of her back, making her look like a high level angel. The wings are composed of long shining crystal feathers that shine like polished silver in the light of the crimson sky and fading cherry blossom illusion.

_**"Umbra."**_

Lucia folds her body into the fetal position and wraps her wings around her body creating a crystal shell. As she does the crystals glow with a brilliant white light and an aura of darkness spreads from her body. It creates a sphere of darkening shadows that expands rapidly, quickly hitting the ground and forming a growing black dome. Even as the black dome expands to cover an area of five hundred square miles, somehow the glowing form of Lucia can be seen floating like a star in the sky.

_**"Lux!"**_

In a flash, Lucia's darkness vanishes and she spreads her glowing white wings to reveal herself also glowing with white fire. There is a split second pause, then a beam shoot from her into the ground below. The extremely dense beam of photons (light particles) and spiritons (spiritual particles) contained by spiritual power and warped space-time strikes the ground like a super laser. The beam causes fusion on impact and the nuclear force expands outward in a burning tsunami. The wave of immense heat and destructive power expands to the edge of what was the darkness perimeter.

Intense plasma fire and tornados of superheated gases shoot into the sky, as concrete explodes into dust and steel is vaporized by Lucia's attack. Wood is incinerated, plastics melt, and glass shatters into molten droplets. Entire buildings are destroyed by the superheated gases and old vehicles destroy the rest by flying into them. Even the water in the sewers and pipe lines are vaporized by the heat and the over pressure shatters the molten streets, sending fragments into what remains of the city.

When the attack ends, an invisible barrier containing the five hundred square miles dissolves allowing the remaining flames to expand. The fires are no longer as intense as most of the vital oxygen was consumed inside the barrier and it's no longer hot enough to maintain the plasma flames.

Lucia floats in the burning hot air and laughs, with most of her own Hollow and Arrancar troops destroyed by her own power.

Los Angeles is now a burnt wasteland.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 25- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 8**

**- LA WAR ZONE - GOT TO HAVE FAITH**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 26- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 9**

**- ANOTHER PAGE IN HISTORY**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used if they're not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

TTH**DOT**org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!**


	13. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 9

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 26- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 9**

**- ANOTHER PAGE IN HISTORY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Machina War - Megatron's Fall**

**September 15, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The monstrous, immense form of the Decepticon God-Emperor Megatron floats near the machine city of Machina. He has grown in size and power since he absorbed the Matrix of Conquest. His robot form has grown to a height of over a hundred and fifty meters tall. The Unicorn-empowered Decepticon uses his immense Fusion Cannon to damage the city defenses.

The Fusion Cannon is the weapon that channels a nuclear fusion explosion into a destructive beam similar to how Godzilla converts a nuclear fission explosion into its flame breath. The massive machine titan also has thousands of smaller guns that fire high energy lasers, focused radiation beams, missile barrages, and rail gun spikes. The massive cannon can also combine his Fusion Cannon with positron blaster cannons to create nuclear level destruction like he used to wipe out Machina's outer defenses.

Machina still stands despite the destructive forces sent against it and its citizens still continue to fight the Dark God.

Terminator units controlled by the Decepticons fight the Terminator units controlled by Machina. An army of T-800s, that resemble Schwarzenegger or are in the form of flesh-less endoskeletons, collide with an army of reprogrammed T-800s. The shape-shifting T-1000 units composed of mimetic poly-alloy and T-X anti-terminator terminator gynoids fight versions that weren't programmed to kill humanity.

A T-1000000, also known as a T-Meg, is decimating the Machina forces until a TOK715 class Terminator fires a special weapon. The gigantic spider-like version of the T-1000, composed of the same mimetic poly-alloy, screeches as the blue-white beam strikes its body. At the same time, a one-eyed T-606 fires a similar red-white beam from its own weapon. The T-Meg is caught inside of a translucent purple bubble of energy and tries desperately to escape but its piercing and slicing weapons are useless on a field of pure energy. The T-Meg rapidly heats up inside the bubble as the energy field bombards it with radiation. At first the unit is red-hot, then it collapses into a pool of super-heated mimetic poly-alloy that moves wildly inside the energy bubble. The alloy continues to heat up until it begins to vaporize marking the terminator's complete termination.

"John" and "Cameron" nod, then throw the massive sphere of molten alloy into an attacking squad of T-1000 units. The units don't even have time to scream as they're melted by the remains of the T-Meg.

Sentinel robots programmed to destroy humanity fight Sentinels programmed to defend humanity. There are a dozen Decepticon Sentinels enhanced with Cybertronian technology but Machina sends its own three-stories tall flying killing machines that fight using different tactics.

A dozen Sentinels under the command of super sentinel Nimrod fly above Machina, just below the Red Sky limit, bombarding the city, but Karima Shapandar and the Omega Prime Sentinels of Machina send in a dozen Mark II Sentinels. These inferior Sentinels are badly damaged before they reach their targets, but their purpose is Kamikaze. They detonate their power cores creating an explosion that destroys the Cybertron Sentinels and vaporizes Nimrod.

Mighty Atom, also known as Astro Boy, flies towards a squad of Decepticon jets. He tears through the cockpit of one Transformer causing it to spiral down to its death, then tears through the side of another causing it to tumble through the air before being destroyed by a stray energy blast. Two fliers transform into their robot forms and try to grab him, but he delivers a hundred thousand horsepower punch to the jaw of one and uses his posterior guns to destroy the eyes of the other.

Rock, known as Megaman, avoids the energy beams and explosive rounds of a tank Decepticon before landing on the chest of robot-mode Transformer. He thrusts his arm cannon into the chest and opens fire with power energy blasts. Each blast causes more damage than the last as alloy vaporizes and circuitry violently explodes. The Decepticon has a shocked look on its chrome face as glowing smoke emerges from its mouth. In seconds, the light fades from his mirror shades-like optics and his metal skin turns deathly gray, as his spark is extinguished.

Megaman then turns as a military helicopter Decepticon tries to get him from behind. The Decepticon doesn't get a chance due to Maverick Hunter Zero. The humanoid robot's energy sword splits the Decepticon from head to crotch, clean in half. The two halves fall away from each other, turning gray as their energy drains away, before both halves explode, shattering into a million pieces.

One version of Iron Man screams as he's torn in half at the waist by Ultron's energy beam and Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym dies when a beam from Ultron gives the giant a fatal lobotomy. Ultron, armored with primary adamantium, is almost completely impervious to damage. The iron-based adamantium alloy is also magnetic which makes him extremely vulnerable to an upgraded Victor Mancha.

The young man stands with glowing blue eyes, brown hair, and sparks of electricity from his mouth and eyes

Victor Mancha is a cyborg created by Ultron from the DNA of Marianella Mancha and the technology of Ultron. Originally programmed to be a sleeper agent within the Avengers and destroy the team from the inside, Victor possesses various powers, including: electromagnetic manipulation, a photographic memory, a high level of intelligence, an automatic self-repair function and technopathy. Victor was constructed using advanced nanite technology designed evolve and mature with Victor into adulthood so that his robotic innards will transform into artificial human organs, indistinguishable from real ones. Machina's own bionano - biological nanotechnology- has enhanced his abilities far beyond what Ultron envisioned.

Victor closes his fist and Ultron suddenly finds himself unable to move a micron. His system diagnostic program registers the destruction of his program transmitter, meaning he can't escape to another body or other electronic system. The molecular rearranger is also destroyed at the same time. The device renders the adamantium components of his workings more malleable and grants the ability to remodel his physical form, and could be used to counter the electromagnetic field that holds Ultron.

Victor moves his fingers as if playing a musical instrument and the adamantium made fluid by his super magnetokinesis - magnetic manipulation - flows towards the components. The Master of Magnetism Magneto once ripped all of Wolverine's adamantium out through his pores, but Victor pushes the liquid metal inward. The tendrils of metal pierce, slice, and grind every bit of circuitry to dust. No longer protected by the super alloy he's just another machine. The high velocity flow of viscous magnetic metal absorbs and destroys the nanomachines. The small internal thermoelectric nuclear generator that provides Ultron with energy implodes sending superheated plasma outward. The resulting plasma of the nuclear furnace is directed by the magnetic flows to parts of the body the fluid couldn't pierce on their own. Ultron notes that Victor must possess some of his sadism, because the last thing to be destroyed is his computer brain. Every last microchip is reduced to dust and magnetized by the flowing metal.

On the outside, Ultron's body melts into a sphere of flowing silvery metal. Victor raises his hands and the sphere flattens out and separates into a dozen rings of spinning metal that harden while spinning faster and faster. The man who has been known as Victorious (alternate future), Static Cling Lad, Zapper, Calculator Kid, El Diablo Robotico, Man of La Mancha, Señor Cyborg, Magnetic Man, and Energizer Bunny then send the A Rings outward killing a hundred Decepticons with one attack.

Unknown to Ultron and Megatron's forces, a group of technomages cast a spell on Ultron, so all the other Ultrons and other war machines connected to Ultron in his hive mind were destroyed with their master. Some people refer to it as the Hive Breaker spell, while others call it Deus Ex Machina Hex 56.

The Gero Jinzoningen (Artificial Humans) 17 and 18, plus other original numbers, decimate the invading forces. They fire ki blasts that blast off limbs, blow holes straight through, or completely vaporize the evil robots with miniature nuclear explosions. They also possess enough raw strength and speed to rip some of the large machines to pieces. Their only competition is the few Gero Jinzoningen on Megatron's side.

Jinzoningen #31 grabs #17 and #18 by their throats and is about to crush the necks to decapitate, when a glowing staff comes down and shatters both arms. The evil 31 turns to see an Infurita holding her key staff, then turns to see 17 and 18 with glowing balls of energy in their palms. A second later two immense blasts of energy go through his torso. He's sent flying covered in flames, before exploding into a million lifeless fragments.

The climax of the battle is destined with Optimus Prime vs. Megatron and a declaration of "One shall stand, One shall Fall."

Optimus Prime in truck vehicle mode with his trailer jumps off the wall of Machina. They both glow with a golden light and graviton rockets deploy to propel him towards the Decepticon God. The Graviton Rockets are machines resembling rockets that pull gravitational forces from the vehicle and convert them into thrust. This allows the truck to soar like a plane towards Megatron.

Megatron fires his cannons and Prime is hit with enough fire power to destroy an armada. As the trailer explodes into a spherical white fire ball, Optimus soars into the sky. His entire body glows brighter and brighter, shining like a golden star, before he shoots towards Megatron's chest.

Megatron's dark aura tries to counter and the two forces collide. The sky is illuminate as the dark purple energies of the Matrix of Conquest try to counter the golden light of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. White light and arcs of black lightning strike the earth tearing deep trenches and creating smoking craters. The Red Sky above swirls into a vortex and turns a purple color.

Finally, there are two massive explosions, occurring at the same time.

A crimson explosion sends Prime rocketing into a tower of Machina. The force is so immense that the Cybertronian creates a crater in the meter thick steel wall. Prime is badly damaged with one of his blue optics destroyed, one arm completely destroyed and his legs badly mangled. His armor is charred and melted in several places, and his chest plates are shattered to reveal the Autobot Matrix. The Matrix still glows with the golden light of creation, even with the robot's body nearly crushed.

A golden explosion sends Megatron into the ground and sliding for two hundred meters. The damage done looks minor with a scorch marks covering the chest plate and a small crater in the armor, so Megatron is about to laugh before stomping Prime like a bug.

Then the pain begins.

Megatron roars in inhuman agony as something within him glows with blue light so intense that it can be seen through the thick armor. Glowing red cracks spread from the center of the crater to the edges of the chest plate, before the entire plate violently explodes. In the center of his open chest the Matrix of Conquest shakes and emits dark blue light. Lightning crawls across its surface and the horrified Decepticons can see a crack in the Dark Matrix.

The misty blue glow like electrical plasma or Saint Elmo's Fire spreads across Megatron's body and the other Decepticons fall to the ground. They die slow deaths as their lord and master strips them of their sparks and energon fuel trying to regenerate his own body.

Megatron's spark and power absorption doesn't stop the decay. Soon his entire body is glowing red hot as blue energy arcs from component to component. Armor plates corrode into dust, cables snap, and circuitry rapidly melts away. Power conduits overload and positrons released from the dying sparks burn the metals brittle and turn them shades of grey.

Slowly beams of blue light emerge from points on the Decepticon God's body and glowing cracks spread from those weak points. A series of small explosions spread across the surface of the Fusion Cannon before the massive weapon explodes into countless radioactive fragments. A larger explosion nearly tears off the left arm at the elbow and another nearly blows off the right leg at the knee. Thicker beams and white fire explodes from the torso as fire and superheated gases are expelled from the mouth.

Megatron roars about his Destiny and beams of energy explode from his eyes before a thick beam of energy tears off Megatron's head and launches it into the swirling sky like a rocket. Megatron's body seems to expand, shifting from burning red to glowing white. The Matrix of Conquest in its chest glows white and begins to shatter.

Suddenly, Megatron's decapitated body detonates with more destructive power than Hiroshima, vaporizing a large portion of his own forces. The only things that save the heroes are the force field generators and the Absolute Terror Fields of Eva units. They confine the hundreds of megatons of destructive power into a pillar of energy that shoots into the sky. The Matrix of Conquest in that same nanosecond completely shatters and is consumed in the nuclear fires. As the dark god is consumed, an entity of golden-white light emerges from the sphere of destruction and flies into the dark blue sky.

For almost a minute the Red Sky is blue as it was before the Halloween Event. In the center is a window of atmosphere showing the stars illuminating a black sky. Slowly, the hole closes and the blue sky shifts to purple then to red once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid**

**October 31, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been fourteen years since the Halloween Event, the day in which the entire world was changed forever due to a chaos mage's spell and the manipulation of chaos destroyed futures. It's been over a decade since the Dark Council rose to conquer the Colonies. It's been over a decade since the Colonies decided they would not fade into the darkness, that they would not be ruled by the fear of Halloween. They decided they would survive, they would adapt, and they would win!

The 15th Halloween would be remembered as a Day of Victory. It was the day the Black Pyramid of the Dark Council, home of Mumm-ra, was destroyed. A powerful spell cast by the magical city of Machina and its allies tore open the barriers of space and time and ripped the pyramid from its dimension. The Pyramid, its speed and kinetic energy boosted by the magic, crashed into the Dark Continent. The destructive force would have been felt across the entire planet, but since the Dark Continent no longer exists in a purely physical world it was redirected into the Red Sky.

It also marked another point in history. October 31, 2011 in a World of Red Sky and Eternal Halloween, the Sky became blue for a day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - Exterior**

**November 01, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It has only been a day since the Pyramid crashed into the Dark Continent, but teams have already been sent to investigate the former Headquarters of the Dark Council. They hope to uncover secrets and the future plans of the other members of the Dark Council.

Group A is from the MSM Alliance, the Big Three of the United North American Colonies (UNAC).

Slayer/Corvinus Vampire Hybrid Buffy Selene Summers is not dressed in her typical black PVC bodysuit. Instead she wears a dark bodysuit covered in camouflage armor. The new outfit helps her deal with the conditions of the Dark Continent and she also carries a Washu Flamethrower with her two guns Tenshi and Akuma.

"I hate jungles," says Buffy, firing a bullet into the head of an attacking purple gorilla.

The demonic primate bursts into smokeless white flames as the holy bullet pierces its brain. The creature burns so quickly that the crumbling bones land on the ground.

She then shoots a second with her other gun Akuma. The gorilla falls back with a single bullet hole to the chest and covered in pentacles. The pentacles spread covering every inch, then the entire creature shatters into a chalky substance.

Dawn Raven Summers is with her sister. With the destruction of Trigon, she and the other Ravens have become less depressed individuals. They have even gone from wearing dark blue to white cloaks during magical ceremonies, but they still wear the dark cloaks in the field since its tactical. It's also interesting to note that without Trigon her half-demon blood has "evolved" into hanyou - half youkai - blood, meaning it's no longer evil-aligned.

_**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"**_

Dawn rips a tree out of the ground and uses it like a giant bat. She knocks three more demon gorillas into a river. The infernal gorillas have nothing to fear from water, since they can swim and the river isn't filled with holy water. They do have to fear the river dragons, which shoot up like mutated crocodiles before tearing them to pieces.

Xander Onigumo Harris has modified his own organic demon armor to travel through the Dark Continent. He has done this by killing and absorbing local demons and animals, allowing him to add their traits and abilities to his own. Instead of being bone-white, most of his armor is now shades of dark green, dark red, brown, and black with traces of yellow.

Onigumo grabs the face of another demon gorilla and pumps a massive amount of lightning into the creature's brain. The ability to shoot lighting from his demon arm was one of the first abilities he learned after his original Halloween and he now uses the ability to cook the gorilla's grey matter.

Xander Elric used a bit of alchemy to modify his jacket, changing the color to blend into the jungle around them. He's also painted his automail limbs so that their metallic glare doesn't attract attention. The paint is bonded with the metal but doesn't affect the alchemic seals inside the limbs. He's currently carrying a long metal spear he created from the ground.

Xander Elric does something similar to Onigumo, using the technique of one of Edward Elric's most dangerous foes. He grabs a gorilla's face and with a crack of energy bypasses the analyze stage of transmutation, and decomposes the creature's brain. The mass of nerve tissue is reduced to its component molecules causing the eyes and back of the skull to explode.

Alex Walker is dressed in his Black Order Exorcist uniform with numerous cooling charms inside the lining to prevent him from getting too hot. The holy power of the Innocence in his arm repels most demonic and malignant creatures, and those that don't run away are blown away.

**"CROWN EDGE!"**

Master of the Akuma and the Clan of Noah Millennium Earl was destroyed earlier in the war. Father and Dante of the Evil Alchemists also met their ends at the hands of Xander and Edward Elric. Now they focus their efforts on the Hollows of Aizen, Apostles of Griffith, Naraku's evil youkai, and Madara's cunning ninja forces.

He fires a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on his left hand. Also known as Tsume no Owa (Claw of King rings), the attack slices the remaining dozen members of the demon gorilla tribe. The holy Innocence energy tears through the demons in primate form causing their bodies to ignite. The fire is so intense and fast that statues of ash collapse to the ground and shatter into spreading clouds.

The next member of Group A is a darker version of Nightwing. Dawn's boyfriend stands five feet ten, a hundred and seventy five pounds with blue eyes and short black hair. Unlike the version married to her friend Starfire, this version of Robin became Nightwing after he was nearly killed in a supervillian battle. A demonic entity found Robin's dying form and converted him into a half-demon to save his life. His new darker nature pushed Starfire away and attracted the demon-blooded Raven. Nightwing's last memory was killing his world's version of Trigon for the murder of Raven.

He's currently impaled on the swords of the Demon Gorilla Tribe Leader. The Leader of the tribe is the largest at three meters tall with white fur, black claws, and a red face with huge fangs. Spines cover its demonic facial ridges and its eyes glow with fire unlike its golden eyed servants. It's also dressed in clothing, the skins of various animals including real gorillas.

Nightwing as a human had peak human strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and durability. As a half-demon, he's stronger than a hundred men with speed, reflexes, and agility to match. He also possesses Superhuman Durability - skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent - combined with a metahuman regenerative healing factor meaning he's able to regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, or brain cells.

**SLICE!**

He also has the ability to morph his fingers into sharp claws and generate prehensile bat-like wings from his back. These extensions are harder than steel and sharper than the best surgeon's scalpels. He proves the point by using his wings to slice off the Leader's head like a giant pair of scissors.

As the corpse falls to the ground and bursts into flames, Nightwing jumps back with the swords still in his chest. He pulls the blades out and watches as they corrode and crumble to dust in his hands. The Demon Gorilla Leader burns brightly, the smokeless white flames consuming flesh and bone. When the flames vanish not even ash remains, only a scorch mark in the earth.

The other members of Group A wince as the two bloody holes in Nightwing regenerate.

The next members of the Group are the Diggers Family. Brittany Elin Diggers, Gina Diggers

Brianna Diggers, and Tiffany Target'Gia.

Brittany "Cheetah" Diggers is a werecheetah and the adopted daughter of Theodore Diggers and sister of Gina and Brianna Diggers. In the past, she acted as a bodyguard on adventures. An Archmage named Iceron created the various cat therianthropes (werecats) to hunt down the wererats, the personal assassins that betrayed him. As a werecheetah, she has abilities in tune with the cheetah species used to create her race. She has superhuman strength (2 tons), is capable of running at over 200 miles an hour for several minutes at one time, regeneration, telescopic vision, infa-red vision, "doom gaze" (only effective against Wererats), super hearing, and the ability to change her hair to any length and style she chooses. She can also shift between human, hybrid, and cheetah forms and is a trained martial artist, capable of throwing punches and kicks at speeds high enough to create miniature sonic booms.

During adventures in the giant base station Oblivion, a year before Halloween World, she was implanted with Gaoblin 'void artifacts'. These artifacts serve as massive ether vents, absorbing enough ambient ether to allow Brittany to cast spells of impressive magnitude. This means that not only is she a fighter, but a powerful mage.

Gina Babette Diggers is a world class archaeologist, treasure hunter, scientist, explorer and inventor. While her adopted sister acts as the muscle, she's the brains of the Gold Diggers group. She is a genius who's developed new technomagic due to her understanding of another universe's physics. According to the future past, Future Gina helped the Nomad Artificers escape to another universe. The other universe's physics and technology gave birth to magic in her world.

Brianna Diggers was created by Gina as a genetic cross between herself and Brittany and is treated by them as their younger sister. She was originally a bad luck curse that affected Brittany and Gina, until Gina was able to transfer the spell into a protoplasm body. The body came to life and was reformed into the most sex-loving gun nut of the group. She combines Gina's love of technology and Brittany's love of aggression into a love of aggressive technology. She's currently wearing a special suit which allows her to link with the latest combat arm which she carries in a subspace pocket.

The last member is Tiffany Target 'Gia, daughter of Brittany Diggers and former Kryn ruler Stryyp'Gia. She was two years old when she appeared in Halloween World, having aged due to time passing at a different rate in Oblivion where she had been with her mother. The combination of her mother being a werecheetah, her father being an alien prince infused with powerful nano-artifacts, and exposure to Halloween World's energy rich environment has caused the girl to grow up to be very powerful.

Tiffany, now sixteen years old, possesses all of her mother's werecheetah abilities, but enhanced due to her health and environment. Tiffany is not as strong as her mother but she's faster, matching the speeds of the original werecheetah tribes of the Serengeti plains. While addicted to tuna like her mother, she also takes supplements, so unlike her mother, her extend able claws are not brittle and can do serious damage to opponents. She also possesses three abilities her mother does not, a resistance to magic and a natural immunity to silver, and a resistance to the claws and fangs of other shifters, meaning she's far more durable than Iceron shape shifters.

The last two members of Group A are Ranma "Adventure" Saotome and Ryoga "Lost Boy" Hibiki. These versions of Ranma and Ryoga changed from the canon versions shortly after the battle with phoenix king Saffron and Ranma's failed wedding to Akane Tendo. Ryoga was looking for a cure for his curse when he encountered a pair of crazy old men. They gave Ryoga a map to a cure and Ryoga sought Ranma to help him follow the map.

The map led to ancient ruins and a magic crystal protected by traps. Instead of losing their Jusenkyo curses, which turns Ranma into a woman and Ryoga into a piglet with a splash of cold water, they gained control of their other curses. Ranma gained mastery over the nekoken (cat fist), a feline berserker fighting style that stripped away his sanity, and Ryoga gained control over his teleportation ability, which had become the Hibiki lost curse in its uncontrolled form. During an argument, the crystal was shattered and they were punished by being sent back in time.

Appearing at the end the 19th century, Ranma and Ryoga spent many years traveling in the past, eventually becoming famed archaeologists and adventurers. They had many adventures involving tombs and lost cities, fighting mummies, demons, and other creatures. Finally, their last memories are of giving their old map to a young Ryoga Hibiki.

**"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"** (Blasting Point!)

Ryoga strikes a point on the massive mountain of rocks in their path and the rock explodes into fragments. The Demon Gorilla Tribe placed the mountain of multi-ton rocks there to herd their prey and protect themselves from the evil they sense from the Dark Pyramid in the distance. The loss of the key boulder causes the other rocks to tumble down, some rolling into the jungle, some rolling into the river, and some nearly hitting Ranma.

Ranma smashes the multi-ton boulders with one hand, but he still looks upset. He's about to sling a few insults, when he feels a hand grab his behind and nearly jumps into the trees. He turns to see Brianna and blushes.

"She got you again?" says Ryoga

"Twenty sixth time." says Ranma.

"You're a slow learner." insults Ryoga

Ranma is about to counter when he notices Brianna flexing her fingers.

While Group A is composed of Hunters and Modern archaeologist/adventurers, Group B is mostly composed of the more classic heroes.

The first member of Group B is Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr. An adventurer, soldier, professor of archeology, and the main protagonist of the Indiana Jones franchise. Pre-Halloween, an archeology student dressed as Indie for a Halloween party. A Fedora, hybrid leather jacket, a modified Mark VII British gas mask bag, a 10-foot bull whip, a World War I-era revolver, and dark brown boots formed the classic costume.

Dr. Jones' last memories were of being an old one-eyed man dying in his bed after decades of adventures. Adventures that included saving the Ark of the Covenant - containing the Ten Commandments- from Nazi occultists, recovering the Shankara Stones from a Kali Thuggee religious cult plotting child slavery, black magic and ritual human sacrifice, a quest for the Holy Grail with his father to keep it out of the hands of the Nazis, and a quest to find the Crystal Skulls.

The second member of Group B is Marion Ravenwood Jones. Marion's father, Dr. Abner Ravenwood, was a professor of archeology and mentor to the young Indiana Jones, who accompanied them on several digs. Jones and Marion entered into a relationship during this time, but Jones abruptly left the Ravenwoods in 1926.

In 1936, Marion found herself back in contact with Jones, when he asked her for an artifact originally located by her father. This lead to her being a part of the adventure to find the Ark of the Covenant. Afterwards, Jones continued to pursue archaeological artifacts, while Marion tried her hand at journalism before opening a bar in New York City named The Raven's Nest.

In 1957, Russians capture archaeologist Harold Oxley (an old friend of Marion's who had helped her get back onto her feet after Jones left her), in an attempt to find the mythical crystal skulls. Marion sends her son, Mutt, to find Jones. During the adventure, Marion reveals that Mutt is actually Jones' son, and she and Jones rekindle their relationship rather quickly

The third member of Group B is Mutt Williams also known as Henry Walton Jones III. A motorcycle-riding greaser, he becomes Indiana Jones's sidekick. He is the illegitimate son of Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones, although Jones and Mutt are unaware of their relationship until the events of Crystal Skull.

Much like how Indy acquired the scar on his chin through his trademark weapon (the whip) in his first major adventure as an adolescent, Mutt acquires a horizontal scar across his right cheek through an injury inflicted by his trademark weapon, the sword, in a duel with Irina Spalko.

Mutt's occupation prior to meeting up with Indy is that of a motorcycle mechanic. It is also revealed that his mother attempted to send him to several prep schools, all of which he found little interest in and quit (despite being handy at fencing).

The fourth member of Group B is Richard "Rick" O'Connell. Raised in St. Mary Mead's orphanage along with Babe Ruth in Baltimore, Maryland after his mother died and his father was nowhere to be found.

In 1926, Rick was an American serving as an officer in the French Foreign Legion. He promised to take Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathan Carnahan to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, and back again. He would've never wanted to return there, but it was the price for Evelyn preventing his execution. However, Evelyn read from the book of the dead and unleashed the immortal spirit of Imhotep - once a High Priest to the god-kings of Egypt-, resurrected in his mummified form. She was almost sacrificed to bring Imhotep's beloved back from the dead, but in the end a combination of Rick and Evy destroyed the mummy.

In 1933, Rick and Evy's son Alex was kidnapped and they went on a quest to get him back and stop a resurrected Imhotep. During a dig, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell discovered the Bracelet of Anubis, meaning that they had the key to resurrecting the Scorpion King. When they returned to London Rick's son Alex O'Connell put on the Bracelet and forced a countdown until the awakening of the Scorpion King. Rick had to journey to Ahm-Shere to stop the Scorpion King, and, simultaneously, stop Imhotep, who desired the Army of Anubis to conquer the world.

In 1946, after doing some espionage work for the Allies during World War II, they showed dislike for retirement. Rick missed his fighting days and attempted to adopt some normal hobbies such as fly fishing. When the Dragon Emperor was brought back to life, Rick and his son reconcile their differences through a series of events, and with their relationship healed, they defeat the evil Emperor.

The fifth member is Evelyn "Evy" Carnahan-O'Connell. Evelyn is a famed Egyptologist of Egyptian (maternal) and British (paternal) descent who once worked as a librarian in Cairo in 1926. She and her brother Jonathan contacted Rick O'Connell when they found out that he knew that location of Hamunaptra. This lead to the adventure with the Mummy Imhotep and Evy's romance with Rick.

The sixth member of Team B is Alexander "Alex" O'Connell.

In 1946, Alex O'Connell was twenty-one years old, and extremely headstrong. He had dropped out of college, and was on a dig in China to find the tomb of the Dragon Emperor. He was successful in finding the tomb, but was nearly killed by a strange attacker, who turned out to be a young Chinese woman named Lin who had been guarding the Emperor's tomb from archaeologists like Alex. It was revealed that the person who funded his dig was a rogue general who wanted to resurrect the Dragon Emperor and create a new imperial China. Working together with Lin, his parents, and Uncle Jonathan, they defeated the Emperor's forces, and Lin's mother summoned an army of mummies to fight the Emperor's terracotta army.

In the end, Rick and Alex delivered the fatal blow together with two halves of a mystical dagger. With the Emperor destroyed and the Terracotta Army returned to the ground, Alex developed a relationship with Lin.

The seventh member of Group B is Lin. Lin O'Connell is over two thousand years old. Her mother was an immortal sorceress who was brought before the Emperor in his mad quest for immortality. While the Emperor learned ancient secrets, Lin's mother fell in love with the Emperor's most trusted General. When the General defied his Emperor, the Emperor had him torn apart by horses and stabbed the witch. Instead of dying, the immortal woman cursed the Emperor, turning him and his army into stone. The immortal mother and daughter guarded the tomb for two thousand years, until her mother sacrificed their immortality to summon an army of the Emperor's mummified victims lead by her late love.

The eighth member of Group B is famous female adventurer Lara Croft. Lara is generally presented as a beautiful, intelligent, athletic, and somewhat reckless Englishwoman of noble birth who travelled the world in pursuit of priceless artifacts.

Lara is the daughter of Lord Henshingly Croft. At the age of 21, Lara was the sole survivor of a plane crash in the Himalayas. The incident inspired her to travel around the world alone, in search of ancient civilizations and artifacts. This led to her being disowned by her parents and she became a writer to fund her trips

Known as both an archaeologist and an adventurer, she frequently ventured into ancient, and often very hazardous, tombs and ruins. In addition to traps and puzzles, Lara encountered a variety of enemies including rivals, gangsters, dangerous animals (including dinosaurs), legendary creatures, and supernatural beings.

In her last adventure, she was looking for the Hammer of Thor and found out what happened to her mother Amelia, who had been killed but her body remained animated through the substance Eihr. She awoke in Sunnydale hospital after suffering for months from Eihr poisoning. This liquid substance is the origin of all living things, but it was almost the end of Lara.

**ROAR! Bang!**

Both groups sweat drop.

A giant Tyrannosaurus Rex emerges from the forest, but Lara didn't even turn her head when she shot it. A single seal-covered bullet pierced its magic-enhanced head and detonated inside the dinosaur's skull reducing the brain to jelly soup. The creature was killed by a single shot, but Lara looks like she just opened the Sunday Paper.

The ninth member of Group B is Daniel Jackson. Born on July 8, 1965, Dr. Daniel Jackson is an only child and an orphan. His maternal grandfather and only living relative, Nick Ballard, was a noted archaeologist and too busy to take the orphaned Jackson under his wing. Daniel's parents, Melburn and Claire Jackson, also archaeologists, were crushed while supervising the placement of a piece of Egyptian art in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. His grandfather abandoned him after the funeral. Though placed in foster care, Jackson visited his grandfather in a mental institution until they had an argument over Daniel's failing career and Daniel left.

After ruining his career with outrageous claims that the Egyptians didn't create the pyramids, he was approached by the US military to translate symbols. The symbols turned out to be star coordinates to get an alien machine known as a Stargate to work. On the original mission through the Stargate to the planet Abydos, Daniel met, married, and fell in love with a native woman named Sha're. He and his friends helped the people of Abydos to free themselves from slavery and destroy Ra, an advanced alien posing as a god.

His adventures continued when Ra's brother Apothis kidnapped Sha're and he joined a group to explore the galaxy using the Stargate network. As a member of SG-1, his skills as an archaeologist and linguist who speaks more than twenty-three languages have been put to the test. He has also died many non- and semi-permanent deaths and Daniel's love life is far reaching, spanning the galaxy.

He's currently armed with an upgraded assault rifle loaded with magitek bullets and a super-sized version of a Zat'nik'tel (Zat). A Zat is a commonly used sidearm shaped like a small snake curved into an "S" shape that springs forward when activated. One shot from the zat stuns (though its effectiveness varies with different people), a second shot kills, and a third shot disintegrates. The Super-Zat is designed to stun large groups, kill large groups or a very large target, and disintegrate large masses.

The tenth member of Group B is Keitaro Urashima. He was once a 20-year-old cram school student who was desperately trying to get into Tokyo University, known as Todai, because of a promise he had made fifteen years ago to his first love. This promise, that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University together they will live happily ever after, is what kept him focused and determined, even though he can't remember the name or face of the girl whom he made the promise to.

When his parents kicked him out of the house, the ronin came to his grandmother's hotel, Hinata House. Unfortunately, Grandma Hina had converted the hotel into an All Girls Dorm and made him the manager while she travelled the world. This forced him to deal with a superhumanly strong and violent tomboy (Naru), a man-hating superhuman swords-woman (Motoko), a gambling drinker (Kitsune) and a hyper active mad inventor (Kaolla Su). If it wasn't for his legendary durability, he would have died within the first week.

After a trip with his teacher Seta to the USA, Keitaro became a skilled martial artist. He was able to match Motoko and on occasion defeated her in battle. Under Seta's wing he became an impressive archaeologist, gaining Seta's uncanny ability to pull artifacts out of the ground practically anywhere. Unfortunately, he also adopted Seta's bad driving habits and also suffers from night blindness.

Keitaro's last memory before waking up during a Halloween party was his wife Naru punching him off a cliff after being sick for a week.

On Halloween World his durability has evolved into reactive adaptation/evolution, the ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever he was injured by or exposed to. He was thrown into a lake covered in heavy iron chains and gained the ability breathe and move underwater He was hit by a blast of hellfire from a demon and developed an immunity to heat and flame. He was even devoured whole by a dragon and developed an immunity to acid from its stomach.

The eleventh member of Group B is Elijah Snow. Little is known about Snow's life and even what is known is fairly patchy. Born at midnight on New Year's Day 1900, Snow was one of the Century Babies, humans born at this exact moment who were all extraordinary in some way. It has been theorized that these people are analogous to an immune system for the planet Earth. Other notables in his world include Axel Brass, Lord Blackstock and Jenny Sparks. As Jenny Sparks has been called "The Spirit of the 20th century", Snow has been called "The Ghost of the 20th century".

His super-human abilities include immortal longevity and a form of cryokinesis, meaning that he can affect the temperature around him, producing immense cold. The limits of his powers have not been explored, but it has been implied that he is incredibly powerful. Unlike many other "superheroes" with ice-based superpowers, Elijah Snow does not often attack enemies by hurling ice at them and has never used an "ice-beam." Often he prefers to freeze the fluid in their brain, hamper movement by freezing them in water, or simply freeze them solid and shatter them with a well-placed strike.

The last member of Group B is Agent Ichi of the NMSD - Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance). Without the clothing she wore at Blood Dragon Castle, it's revealed that she's a cute girl with purple-black hair, dark eyes, and pale blue skin. Her real name is Zelia Seyruun-Greywords, daughter of Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun of Red Orb of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and Flare Dragon Ceiphied.

While her father finally found a method to remove the chimera curse inflicted by his grandfather Rezo the Red Priest, she was conceived before that point. As a result she is two thirds Human, one sixth Golem, and one sixth Brau demon. This, combined with Halloween World's high energy environment, has made her extremely powerful in shamanistic and black magic. Her body is also far more durable than a normal human's, which has allowed her to survive despite being accident prone in her early years.

Agent Ichi stands in front of the wall of the Black Pyramid and yells out.

"Let's do this. Let Justice Prevail!"

She then looks embarrassed by acting like her mother and Aunt Usagi. She places her hands in front of her and begins the spell.

_**"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - Interior**

**November 01, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the pyramid is a huge chamber with stone walls, ceiling, and floors. There are several doors leading into a labyrinth of stone corridors. The walls are covered in deep cracks from the impact and long, diseased looking roots and vines. There are also a hundred stone statues.

As the Groups walk forward, the eyes of the various statues glow and their hard bodies begin to move as if composed of soft flesh. The humanoid warriors raise their swords and spears, while the animals roar like their living counterparts.

The living statues aren't the only threats, the roots and vines weave themselves together into humanoid forms. The vines and roots fuse together to create humanoid reptiles with long thin heads, long limbs ending in sharp claws, and tails and wings composed of long vines and roots ending in sharp tips.

The root dragons increase the enemy forces to five hundred. Completely unfair for the Bad Guys.

Buffy spins and delivers a punch to the face of one of the statues, shattering the entire head. She then turns, elbowing a second and tearing the head off a third with a backhanded strike. She then draws Akuma and Tenshi and destroys the legs of half a dozen more statues. As they hit the ground they shatter like ancient pots and release clouds of dust and brimstone-scented smoke.

Dawn grabs a dozen of the statues with her power, causing them to float in the air. She crushes them together into a floating mass of broken stone before flinging the stones at a dozen more living statues shattering them as well. She then flips back to avoid two lion statues, causing them to smash into each other, then spins driving a sphere of darkness into the stomach of a large spear-wielding statue. The sphere of power explodes into a lance of force that smashes the statue into the wall. The impact is so hard it creates a crater in the wall and shatters the statue to powder.

Xander Onigumo Harris draws a pair of swords and uses his immense strength to slice the six largest statues. A normal sword wouldn't be able to cut stone, let alone leave such smooth cuts, but Onigumo's swords are youkai blades and can cut like laser beams. The statues have shocked looks on their stone faces as limbs are separated from their bodies and their torsos are cut in half at the waist.

Elric claps his hands, then the one-eyed alchemist rams both hands into the ground. With a crack of lightning-like energy, a dozen statues sink into the mud the floor has become. A second flash shatters them and fuses their molecules with the now solid stone floor.

**"EDGE END!"**

Walker's claw of destruction shatters half a dozen statues, then he shatters another six with his wave of destructive power. As the holy energy of the weapon arm shatters their stone bodies, the flows of magic are broken and the energy is disperses.

Nightwing throws a dozen blades, which strike a dozen statues before detonating like bombs. The small amount of plastic explosive in the blade projectiles is more than enough to blast the statues to rubble. Nightwing then jumps moves forward at high speed and uses his staff to shatter a dozen more.

Ranma and Ryoga then make a competition destroying the remaining twenty eight, Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu technique vs. Ranma's speed punch technique Kachu Tenshin Amagauriken (Imperial Chestnuts Roasting on the Open Fire Punch). In the end, Ryoga wins fifteen to twelve.

Brittany "Cheetah" Diggers moves at over a hundred miles per hour and delivers supersonic punches. The punches charged with mystical ether energy cause dozens of Root Dragons to burst and explode into dirty green-black fluids.

Tiffany's speed is greater than her mother's and her full strength claws pierce and slice dozens more into tiny pierces in the blink of an eye. The plant based creatures can't react fast enough to avoid the razor-sharp edges and collapse into dissolving fragments.

Gina and Brianna don't have superhuman speed, instead they possess genius intellect. This has allowed them to produce armor that protects them from claws, vines, and acid sprays and weapons that fire bursts of super-heated plasma that cause Root Dragons to burst into flames.

**"PEEBO CHARGE!"**

**BOOM! **

There are also small, mobile, artificially intelligent bombs created by Brianna Diggers. They also have additional specialized functions and personalities to match, but are more than willing to blast Root Dragons into tiny bits.

Indiana Jones uses his bull whip to knock Root Dragons into each other and pulls pieces of the broken roof down on their heads. Indiana had his whip enhanced in Magia with the help of a hunter named Belmont. The enchantments make the whip unbreakable, easier to control, and far more effective against supernatural and semi-supernatural enemies.

Indiana also has a special tattoo which infuses his weapons with holy energy and due to his exposure to Hindu Shankara Stones, Judaist Ark of the Convenant, and the waters of the Holy Grail it is very powerful. The World War one era revolver wouldn't have affected the demonic Root Dragons without that holy energy. With it, each bullet causes the Root Dragon it hits to scream and burst into flames.

Special tattoos given to his wife and son extend his level of holy power to them, which explains why every Root Dragon sliced in half by Mutt ignites into bright flames. The pieces continue to burn until only lifeless ash remains and even a minor injury causes lethal damage.

One Root Dragon whips it tail at Mutt, but he blocks with his sword's blade. The Dragon then runs around in circles with its tail on fire, until a second slice cuts off the top of the creature's head.

The O'Connell Family - Rick, Evy, Alex, and Lin - use weapons created in either Sunnydale's HolyForge or Vatican Armory. The ammo charged with holy energy also causes the Root Dragons to ignite after they get enough damage. The Dragons would be able to regenerate from normal weapons in seconds, but they can't regenerate damage done by holy weapons without help.

Lara's semi-automatic guns and bullets were crafted in the city of magic Magia. The special seals allow her to increase various traits of the bullets including increasing their speed, explosive power, penetration, and even converting them into incendiary rounds. When the bullets hit the Root Dragons, the kinetic energy of the bullet is converted and magnified into heat and holy energy. This means that instead of making holes in the dragons, they explode into superheated fireballs that reduce the dragons to ash.

Lara avoids the tail of an extremely large Root Dragon and slides through its legs before it can use its claws. As she slides, she fires a few rounds from a new clip up the creature's rear. The Root Dragon is propelled into the air by a burst of flame before exploding like a firework.

Daniel Jackson's assault rifle runs dry several times as he shreds Root Dragon after Root Dragon, but the blessed ammo makes sure they don't get back up. He has also lent his Super-Zat to Keitaro, who uses the upgraded alien weapon to disintegrate dozens of Root Dragons and several walls.

Elijah Snow freezes the dark tainted water inside each of his plant-based opponents. As the water in their cells crystallizes, they freeze like statues. Elijah then kicks a rock on the ground, sending it into the mass of frozen Dragons. The piece of rubble is more than enough to set off a chain reaction that shatters all of his opponents into tiny fragments.

One Root Dragon explodes from the ground to attack Elijah Snow from behind, but the creature is flash frozen, its fangs and claws an inch from its prey. A simple backhanded blow shatters the three meter Dragon into a pile of dirty ice and snow.

"Foul Monsters meet your Doom!" yells Agent Ichi, _**"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright. FLARE ARROW!" **_

As the last of Root Dragons are pierced by several fire arrows, the symbols on the walls glow and Group A and Group B are separated from each other. They are pulled into different corridors by a gravity-like force as the dragons collapse into clouds of ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 01, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Group A has become separated in the maze and are now moving past the various traps to reach each other.

**"I Hate Tombs!"**

Buffy is moving past a Fire Trap.

For several meters, there is a deep pit filled with boiling lava. The walls are lined with hidden jets that produce intense flame and gases at pressures powerful enough to push a two hundred pound man several meters. More than enough pressure to push victims into the lava. The ceiling above is a grate to allow the gases to vent and glows red hot from the lava below.

Buffy's solution is to grab a shield from a previous trap and zigzag. She jumps towards one of the walls at an angle, holding up the shield. The flame jets are stopped by the shield and then propel her towards the opposite wall. The pattern repeats several times, before Buffy lands on the other side of the pit. She then drops the half-molten burning red shield to the ground.

Onigumo is moving past an Earth Trap.

There is a web of stone walkways, each barely large enough for a person to walk on, above a deep dark pit. The stones are slippery and wet with mud and the smooth walls are coated with sand and mud making it impossible to wall crawl. The ceiling is covered in long razor-sharp stalactites.

Onigumo closes his right hand, concentrates, then opens it to reveal a small black spider with a white-haired demon face. He tosses it on to one of the walkways and gives it a mental command to crawl to the other side. It crawls over several symbols carved in the walkway before it crawls over an earth symbol. Several of the stalactites fall from the ceiling above, shattering the walkway and sending it all tumbling into the pit.

Onigumo brings his arms to his side and suddenly a spherical barrier appears around Onigumo. The translucent purple barrier of demonic energy protects Onigumo from heavy artillery; it also allows him to float through the air. Onigumo floats through the corridor and avoids the walkways all together. The stalactites fall and rocks shoot out from the walls, but they shatter into dust against Onigumo's dark barrier.

Dawn is moving past a Metal Trap.

The ceiling, floor, and walls are made of metal and covered in thin lines. Those lines are housings for immense circular saws and long blades. The extremely sharp magic hardened blades are designed to slice anyone who enters the corridor to pieces. Dawn remembers a similar trap in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, except Dr. Jones only had to get pasttwo blades. A kneel and roll won't get past the hundred blades. She also notices that the surfaces have a mirror shine and anti-teleportation wards, so she can't use the shadows to teleport.

Dawn looks at the design for several minutes, then raises her palm. She may have many powers from her demonic blood, but she still has training in sorcery. She has learned many spells over the years in the world of Eternal Halloween, including a fire spell of the red orb.

"Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!"

The ball of fire shoots down the corridor and is quickly intercepted by the extremely fast blades, but Dawn counts on that fact. The fireball explodes, shattering the first blade and sending shrapnel into the other blades. The metal fragments jam the mechanisms preventing some blades from retracting, preventing some blades from deploying, and even stopping several blades from moving at all

Dawn then sends two fists composed of dark energy down the corridor, bending and breaking more of the blades and the mechanisms hidden in the walls. Dawn then flies down the corridor, while the destroyed trap smokes and shakes with damaged movement.

Xander Elric is moving past a Water Trap.

The floor of the chamber is a layer of ice, barely strong enough to support an average sized man. Under the layer of ice is a river of flowing water with blades of ice near the water tubes. Water from above runs down the ice-covered walls creating freezing water falls. The ceiling is covered in spiraling icicles, each hardened by magic to pierce metal.

Elric claps his hands and generates a life-sized ice sculpture of himself. With a push from his foot, the sculpture slides across the ice floor towards the other end. As it slides, the floor erupts into ice needles that try to pierce the statue. When the statue does stop, icicles fall from the ceiling, spinning like drills, shattering the statue and sending it tumbling into the icy river below. As the fragments fall, the floor reseals itself and new icicles form on the ceiling.

Elric raises his eyebrow, then claps his hands again. He rams his palms into the stone of the corridor he stands in and a burst of alchemic energy illuminates the corridor. The stones flow and harden into a bridge going from one corridor to the other, through the ice chamber. Elric runs through the stone tunnel, as the icicles fall and the entire Ice floor shatters trying to claim him as its victim. Some icicles manage to shatter parts of the bridge, but by the time they destroy it, Elric is long gone.

Walker and Nightwing find themselves inside a Wood Trap.

The wood chamber has a floor covered in thick roots and vines, walls covered in tree trunks and pillars of wood, and a ceiling covered in dense branches and vines. There are no Root Dragons, but every piece of wood and plant in the chamber is dangerous. They tossed the corpse of one of their opponents into the chamber and it was crushed to a pulp by the plants.

Nightwing whispers something to Walker, who nods. Nightwing tenses and claws form on his fingers and huge blade-like wings burst from his back. He crouches low, then jumps into the center of the chamber and begins to spin. The chamber reacts and tries to crush the former sidekick to Batman.

Roots shoot from the ground, branches extend from the walls, and vines extend from the ceiling, but they are sliced and torn to pieces by the claws, wings, and martial arts of Nightwing. As each object is cut, it sprays a watery translucent blue-green liquid that soon covers the floor. The chamber tries harder and harder to crush its target, sending more and more of its body mass towards Nightwing. Finally, it looks like Nightwing is about to be crushed.

**"EDGE END!"**

Walker's claw of destruction releases its wave of holy power. The massive amount of energy hits the wood mass and causes it to explode into burning fragments. The flames also follow the roots, branches, and vines back to the exposed walls, ceiling, and floor. In seconds, the burnt branches fall from the stone ceiling, the tree trunks are burning like candles, and the floor is a sea of ashes and flame.

Nightwing stands in the center of the chamber and with a flex of his wings shatters the layer of ash that covers him. He killed his world's Trigon in the demon's home dimension, which is filled with lava and fire demons. Even holy flame has little effect on him since he doesn't have an evil heart.

Cheetah moves through her Fire Trap using her speed. A river of molten metal with fireballs raining down doesn't stop a werecheetah moving at hundreds of miles per hour wearing Gina's specially made exploring shoes. The sneaker-like foot wear are designed to survive being thrown into vats of molten metal, liquid helium, sodium hydroxide, hydrochloric acid, and electrical plasma.

Gina avoids the bottomless pit of her Earth Trap using a hover board and a small shield generator to protect her from falling rocks.

Brianna's solution to her Metal Trap is very simple. She opens fire with missiles and laser cannons, until every blade is a pile of twisted molten scrap. She also manages to make the walls, ceiling, and floor look like the surface of the moon.

Tiffany's Water Trap resembles a stone pool with water jets in the walls. The jets released spiral lances of water that drilled through targets. Tiffany avoided all of them with pure speed, she literally ran across the water's surface!

Ranma found himself in a similar chamber to Nightwing and Walker, but his solution was different. He created a horizontal tornado composed of vacuum blades. He combined the lethal forbidden techniques of the Yamasenken and a revision of his Hiryu Shoten Ha (Flying Dragon Ascension Wave) to create a blender of air pressure. Ranma ran after his attack as it cleared a path to the next corridor.

Ryoga's solution to his Fire Trap was to avoid it all together. He used a revision of his Bakusai Tenketsu to destroy a wall, releasing all the stored gas in one explosion. He then walked inside the smoking hole in the wall until he reached the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - Group B**

**November 01, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Indiana Jones was once a mercenary in archeology, searching for fortune and glory. He lost his innocence fighting in the First World War of his world. He regained most of his heart when he fought evil to rescue holy items and people. When he appeared in Halloween World, he lost all of his faith as he knew there were powers beyond life. He knows there is a heaven and he knows there is a hell.

Hell is currently in front of him.

There are giant snakes.

There are many people with a fear of snakes, but the snake in front of him is fifty meters in length with three heads. The center head belongs to a cobra with a spread hood, long fangs, and evil-looking eyes. The other heads are vipers with less-evil more-soulless eyes. There are also two more three-headed snakes behind the first one.

Indiana's son Mutt is shaking from two different types of scorpions. The first type are merely giant scorpions large enough to attack small cars. They have black exoskeletons with a white human face near the eyes.

The second type are crosses of man and scorpion that reminds Rick, Evy, and Alex of the Scorpion King. Each one has the upper half of a muscular humanoid attached to the head of a massive scorpion with an extra set of claws for forearms

There are anthropomorphic black jackals with skeletal thin bodies dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing and carrying Ancient Egyptian weapons. They resemble the Anubis warriors their Madjai friend Ardeth Bey described.

The next of the creatures are giant stone lions. The immense lions are composed of extremely dense dark stone making each step they take thunderous.

The last of the creatures are giant flesh-eating scrab beetles. The immense insects have black exoskeletons, eyes that glow like fire, and sharp blade-like extensions of their bodies.

_**"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"**_

They also burn quickly when hit by a burst flare. The entire group, heroes, heroine, and monsters watch as Agent Ichi's attack causes the beetles to burn with blue-white flames. Those not reduced to ashes explode as the fluids inside their shells are superheated and the pressure builds to the point of bursting.

**"I HATE BUGS!"**

Indiana decides to follow the girl's philosophy, kill the animal you hate/fear the most. He avoids a spray of corrosive venom from the middle head of the first demon snake and fires his revolver at the left head. The lunging snake can't avoid the blessed round that pierces its head through the mouth. The massive snake backs away as white flame bursts from the left head, but with a crack Jones wraps his whip around one of the fangs of the right head. As the snake thrashes, Indiana swings around and land on top the head.

He uses that position to fire a couple of rounds into the center head, before shooting one downward into the right head. He jumps clear using his whip to slow his decent on an overhanging torch.

The massive three-headed snake screams and hisses, as the flames spread. The left head is covered in white flames and the other two heads soon join it. Than in an instant, the flames shoot down the length of the snake to the tail tip, transforming the entire monster into a statue of grey ash. The massive ash statue then collapses under its own weight and the vibrations of the other monsters.

Another three-headed serpent is shot by Lara Croft. She runs up the tail and shoots all three heads with her semi-automatics from the point where the snake divides into three necks. Her blessed ammo is almost as powerful as Jones', so a second cloud of ash is soon spreading across the ground.

It's Daniel Jackson that destroys the third Three-Headed Demon Snake using the grenade launcher on the underside of his assault rifle. The grenades are Holyforged with a silver alloy shell covered in micro-printed Holy Scripture and symbols. The metal was even cooled with holy water and the explosive contains special additives. The end result is that a single grenade destroys half a snake's head with the blast and burns the rest of the head in seconds. Daniel fires half a dozen grenades saying something about "Bastard Snakes", reducing the snake to chunky chili before it burns itself up.

Mutt slides under one Scorpion, slashing its stomach open with his sword and avoiding the tail and claws. The creature screams and runs around as its underside ignites like a pool of gasoline, before its entire body bursts into a shower of glowing goo.

Marion tosses a leather bag to one scorpion, which automatically catches it and sprays acid from its tail at her. She jumps behind a pillar and avoids the supernatural corrosive, as the scorpion fights its rival over the bag. The first scorpion finds the bag is filled with holy hand grenades and it and its rival are blown to pieces.

Rick says something about déjà vu as he pulls out a collapsible spear and throws it straight into the chest of one of the Scorpion Princes. The blessed metal spear isn't enough to kill the massive creature, but the directed explosives inside the spear separate the humanoid half from the scorpion half in a gory display. Rick then fires a couple of bullets into the creature's head to finish the job and aims at the thing's brothers.

Evy's sword goes through the neck of a Jackal warrior and the entire creature collapses into a cloud of smoke and ash. She avoids a blade by dropping to the ground, then spins around to cut off the creature's legs. As it falls, she rises up and slices off the head destroying another warrior. She then spins as she get to her feet and slashes another Jackal warrior across the chest. As the warrior backs off, she knocks the weapon from his hand and decapitates it.

Lin is over two thousand years old and has spent almost all that time as a guard. As a result she is very skilled with weapons and proves it by destroying a dozen Jackal warriors in less than a minute.

Keitaro, after being knocked around by one of the Lions, uses the Super-Zat on it. As the blue-white electrical energy strikes the living statue, it flows across the monster and the magical stone that makes up its body glows red. Light shines from cracks before the entire thing explodes into dust with a loud shock wave. Keitaro braces himself and shoots several more lions before the weapon display indicates it's overheating. He then destroys the last Lion with a sword he picks up off the ground.

Keitaro looks confident, then disgusted as he pulls the skeletal human hand off the handle of the old sword

Elijah Snow first freezes the fluid in the brains of the Scorpion Princes, but that only slows them down. He then freezes the fluids in the internal organs he finds, but again that only slows down the supernatural creatures. Finally, he freezes their entire bodies turning them into ice statues under the skin and exoskeleton. The super cold ice pierces the joints and tears the skins in many places. Elijah Snow grabs one of the claw arms and snaps it, then he uses it as a club to smash the Scorpion Princes.

_**"Earth below me, submit to my will! DUG HAUT!"**_

Agent Ichi's spell causes numerous large stone spears to rush out of the ground and impale the remaining monsters. It also causes an earthquake that threatens to collapse the chamber.

**"RUN!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - Group A**

**November 20, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The vampire death dealer Selene was once able to defeat the ancient vampire-lycan hybrid Marcus who was powerful enough to pull a military helicopter out of the sky. Buffy possesses her powers plus enhanced slayer abilities meaning she is far stronger than Selene. She uses that superhuman strength to shatter her opponents to powder.

Her opponents are Shanti, human size animated statues named after small statues placed in ancient tombs. The small versions were supposed to serve the pharaoh and other mummified people in the afterlife, which is why their name means "One who hears." The human-size ones are very annoying to Buffy, who shatters one after another.

The only problem she is having fighting them is the sheer number. She has already destroyed two hundred of the living statues, but there are still hundreds more attacking her. She gets help when a wall explodes outward and the remaining members of Team A join her.

Dawn's wave of dark energy shatters a hundred, Onigumo's shoki jets dissolve a hundred, and Elric uses alchemy to convert another hundred into a new wall to prevent monsters from the labyrinth from entering the chamber. Nightwing uses his staff to shatter another hundred in seconds and Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu destroys the remaining three hundred in an explosion of stone and clay fragments.

As the last Shanti is destroyed, a howling wind begins to blow. In the center of the immense chamber, a new threat rise from a fiery portal and the others can feel the evil energy pouring from it.

It's an immense dragon over a hundred meters in length that was once an ancient red dragon. It is now a Dracolich, an undead dragon created by the darkest of magics. The Dragonlich seems to grin with its decaying lips and small flames are emitted. These supernatural flames have the power to reduce an armored army to ashes, bones and metal included.

Suddenly, the Dragon whips its tail and Onigumo and Nightwing are hit. They are thrown through the stone wall and three more walls, before creating craters in a thicker fifth wall. Dawn flies clear of another attack and Elric is thrown back when his two meter thick wall of alchemic stone is shattered.

Tiffany and Britanny run past the dragon at super speed and leave explosive charges. The bombs detonate and most fail to get through the armor-like scales of the hide. The few that manage to do so send up jets of blood and rotting flesh that melts the floor like acid. Then Gina and Brianna fire their hi-tech weapons and get the same results, and what's worse is that they notice the blood and fragments are flowing back into the wound. All the damage done to the dragon not only causes it no pain, but is regenerating.

The dragon opens his mouth and releases a torrent of demonic flames. The stream of hellfire is stopped by Alex Walker, whose holy Innocence energy purifies the flames. Without the demonic and magical energy mixed with the flames, the others are able to block the normal fire with ease.

The Dracolich lunges and tries to devour Tiffany Diggers, who's still coughing from the brimstone-heavy smoke. The dagger-like fangs are less than a meter from the werecheetah/kryn hybrid, when a fist collides with the side of the head. It's a small human-sized fist, but the force is immense sending the hundred meter dragon flying into the far wall, completely destroying it.

Tiffany looks up and sees someone very familiar.

"Grandma!"

The beautiful red-haired woman doesn't look old enough to be a Grandmother, but everyone who has read the Files on fighters knows who she is.

Julia (Brigand) Diggers - Armsmaster from the other dimensional world of Jade. wife to Dr. Theodore Diggers, mother of Gina and adoptive mother of Brittany and Brianna. Two-time Arms-Master of Jade, and one of "the Ten" Weapons-Masters of Jade. Julia is the only acknowledged Master of the Shun-Leep martial arts style aside from Master Leep himself. She is also Champion of the Barbarian Clans, a title she had to defeat her mother Brunhilda in single combat for.

"Miss Diggers? What are you doing in the Pyramid??" asks Ranma, firing his Moko Takabisha chi blast into the regenerating Dragon.

"Theo could sense the Auras even in Albion." says Julia, flicking the blood and slime from her fist, ignoring the fact that the liquids are making holes in the stone, "He could tell it was a least two Lichs."

"The problem with Lichs is that their bodies mean nothing, their true astral bodies are connected to the world of the living by the soul jar and they influence the world by animating their remains."

The group turns at the voice and Tiffany can't hold her voice again.

"Grandpa!"

Dr. Theodore Diggers - Earth's most powerful aura mage, husband to Julia (Brigand) Diggers, father of Gina, and adoptive father of Brittany and Brianna. He's currently floating above the growling Dracolich dressed in his purple mage suit. The semi-demonic undead red dragon tries to cut Theo in half with its claws, but the limb is stopped by a spherical translucent aura shield. The shield pulsates and the entire limb explodes into a shower of fluids, rot, and crumbling bones.

Theo points his open palm at the Dragonlich as if reaching for something, then clenches his fist. He pulls his hand back and an object explodes from the rotting flesh and scales into Theo's open palm. It's a small black jewel in a silver oval setting.

"Trying to hide a soul jar from an aura mage is impossible." says Theo tossing the jewel to his wife.

She snatches it out the air and lets it fall to the stone floor. She then takes an enchanted sword from her waist and rams the sword through the jewel. The black jewel screams as the blade slices it in half, the demonic spirit it contained losing its connection to the mortal plane. The black jewel shatters into vanishing black powder and the silver setting dissolves into particles of light.

The Dracolich roars as smokeless blue flames burn through its entire body, causing the decaying flesh to turn red before dissolving into ashes and dust. The blue flames illuminate the hundred meter skeleton, before it also dissolves into powder.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Pyramid - Group B**

**November 20, 2011**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I HATE MUMMIES!"**

It's a thought shared by everyone in Team B and spoken by Richard "Rick" O'Connell

The group managed to get through several chambers filled with creatures, but now find themselves facing the undead. They range from animated corpses covered in medical bandages to ancient husks covered in linen bandages to skeletons and animated dead left to dry in desert sands.

Indiana Jones' whip wraps around the neck of one large mummy and with a yank, he pulls the head completely off. The mummy continues to stumble around for several minutes before it explodes into dust.

Marion delivers a punch to the jaw of a skeleton and knocks the mandible bone clean off. She then ducks the sword in the bone collection's hand, tears the arm off, and uses the sword to cut off the remainder of the head.

Mutt's blessed blade slices off the head of a mummified zombie, causing its body to explode into dust. He then cuts a bandage-wrapped zombie in half, which also explodes into dust. He then drives his sword through the head of the bandage-covered skeleton, which also explodes into a cloud of dust. Mutt pauses his fighting to shake the dust off like a giant dog.

The machine guns of Alex and Rick knock dozens of mummies down and the holy metal ammo keeps them down. Once they are dismembered and/or decapitated by Evy and Lin, they either dissolve or explode into dust. Within minutes, they are up to their ankles in dust, which is annoying the women.

"145"

"147"

The fact that their husbands are keeping score isn't helping.

Lara's bullets have Egyptian blessings, so they are more effective than Eastern or Christian symbols. They have little effect on the skeletons and the more skeletal mummies because the rounds go straight through their bodies leaving a couple of holes. The others on the other hand either burst into flames, explode into glowing ash, or are consumed by balls of flame.

Suddenly, she does a spinning back kick that tears five mummies in half, then turns and opens fire on a seven foot zombie covered in rotting bandages. The rounds tear off fingers and pieces of flesh, but soon the damage adds up until entire limbs are torn off and its head is blown to pieces. As each piece is blown off, it ignites and burns to ash. When the head is finally destroyed, the entire zombie explodes into burning ash and is blown away from her.

Daniel Jackson still has plenty of ammo for his assault rifle and Keitaro Urashima's Super Zat proves to be very effective on mummies. On a living creature, one shot stuns, two kills, and third disintegrates, but apparently undead can be disintegrated by the first shot.

Elijah Snow freezes the legs and heads of his opponents. This means their legs shatter causing them to fall and the impact with the ground shatters the head or necks decapitating them. Without their heads, the mummies are useless and soon surrender to oblivion.

_**"Assha Dist!"**_

Ichi first attacks with a shamanist-spirit spell designed to attack undead. Most undead creatures such as vampires will disintegrate on contact, and it proves to do the same to the mummies.

_**"You pitiful twisted creatures, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess; I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds! MEGIDO FLARE!"**_

There is a blinding flash and those that can see in the light, see shadowy images explode from several of the zombies before dissolving. The affected mummies dissolve into dust and are blown away by the magic force.

Suddenly, a wave of energy sends the entire group flying through the air. From the darkest part of the chamber a creature appears with a red skull and a long pleated black robe. The Crimson Lich King has arrived.

The Crimson Lich King raises his palm and releases a stream of shadowy darkness from his left hand. The stream splits into three and strikes the Jones family. Indiana is tied up with his own whip, Mutt's sword wraps around his neck and holds him to a wall, and Marion is hung from the wall by her jacket.

The Crimson Lich King releases a stream of crimson mist from his right hand; it splits into four and impales the O'Connell family. The lances of crimson energy don't cause physical damage, but incredible pain before throwing them into the walls hard enough to crack bones.

The Crimson Lich King then fires beams of fiery light from its eyes. The beams tear the weapons from the hands of Lara, Daniel, and Keitaro. In Keitaro's case, the Super Zat is not only torn from his grip, but explodes into fragments when it hits the wall. The eye beams stop, then it opens its mouth releasing a crimson blast that sends Lara, Daniel, Keitaro, and Agent Ichi into the walls with tremendous force. If they hadn't been wearing Machina, Magia, and/or Sunnydale body armor, they would have left bloody stains as they fall to the ground.

_**"I will devour your fear, your hatred, your very spirits to grant me power."**_ says CLK, _**"I will return you to the chaos that spawned creation and will be the end of all things."**_

Agent Ichi's eyes widen at those words. She recognizes the psychotic nihilist talk from her mother and father's adventures.

"Mazoku!" (Demon Race!)

"Correct, little mage. Mumm-Ra thought I was a loyal human lich, but I one of the new Mazoku. I slowly weakened his connects to the spirits of evil, so I could steal his power. It was not Magia that defeated the Black Pyramid; it was my bid for power."

"So, what's your plan monster?" says Lara, "Replace Mumm-Ra in the Dark Council?"

"Foolish human. We do not want the world ruled by those fools. The world belongs to the Mazoku and only we have the privilege to cast it into chaos."

_**"Elmekia Flame!"**_

The Crimson Lich King is struck by a pillar of light as wide as a man's chest. It doesn't cause physical damage, but attacks from the Astral Plane and would easily destroy the spirit of a man. The Demon Race, composed of black magic and negative emotions, are far more vulnerable than humans because of their far larger astral bodies. Also, since their physical bodies are mere projections, only spells that effect the Astral plane can damage them.

The CLK is hurt, but manages to survive with minor damage. He looks at Agent Ichi with fury in its glowing eye sockets.

_**"You filthy half-chimera bitch! DIE!"**_

The King spreads his arms and a lance of black and crimson energy explodes from the darkness of his cloak. It shoots from the chest area towards Zelia Seyruun-Greywords, but Keitaro knocks her out of the way. The dark magic blast sends Keitaro into the thick stone wall hard enough to create a smoking five meter diameter crater. A normal human would have been pulverizes into blood and liquefied organs. An average sorceress would have been badly injured. Keitaro only gets a couple of bruised ribs.

_**"DIE!!"**_

The King fires a second blast, but Zelia Seyruun-Greywords vanishes before the beam can hit her. The blast strikes the wall and tears through it and several others until it explodes out into the open jungle. The King turns, sensing the presence of another Mazoku and sees a purple haired man with closed eyes and a creepy smile. The Trickster Priest of Greater Beast Master Zelas Metallium has come.

"Xellos?"

"Why hello there, Crimson Lich King. What are you doing here?"

_**"What am I doing here? What am I doing here!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"**_

"That... is a secret."

_**"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" **_

The strong spirit magic spell envelops the Crimson Lich King in blue-white light. As the King blocks the attack with all of his remaining power, he realizes Xellos was hiding the sorceress so she could pull off the Ra-Tilt. The voice he heard chanting was her hidden words being revealed as the spell is cast.

_**"Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power that you possess"**_

The Crimson Lich King's eye sockets glow bright with shock as it senses another sorceress behind him, one known for destroying Mazoku. The woman who destroyed a fragment of Ruby-Eye, Copy Rezo possessed by demon beast Zanaffar, Chaos Dragon Gaav, Hellmaster Philbrizzo, and Ancient Dragon/ Mazoku hybrid Valgaav possessed by the demon lord Dark Star.

_**"Lina Inverse!?!?" **_

_**"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" **_

The boosted Ra-Tilt spell causes the blue-light to expand and the Crimson Lich King can no longer stop its destruction. The cape tears and shreds as if caught in the winds of a hurricane, the red skull cracks and shatters into fragments that are blown away. When the light clears, there's only a spiritual scorch mark.

"Aunt Lina!" yells Ichi grabbing Lina Inverse in a hug.

"How did you know??"

"The NMSD sends reports to Amelia's desk and Xellos let slip there was a Mazoku in the Black Pyramid."

"I was just talking and Lina ease-dropped." says Xellos.

"Yeah right. I bet this Mazoku was getting too ambitious." says Lina

"Now that.. Is a secret."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - Main Chamber**

**November 20, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Two Groups are reunited in the Main Chamber of the Black Pyramid. It is there that they find out what happened to Mumm-Ra.

In the center of the hundred meter radius circular chamber is a humanoid floating fifty meters off the ground. The humanoid resembles a withered, corpse-like being with black skin, glowing red eyes, and white hair. Its body is covered in rotting, burnt bandages and a hooded red cloak. As it floats in the crucified position, a black darkness flows from its mouth, through the tunnel, into the red sky above. As it floats, demonic spirits emerge from the walls and flow into Mumm-Ra's body causing it to shake with pain and power. There are even several Hollows that emerge from the walls and are pulled into the corpse as if caught by a black hole.

"It's absorbing the evil spirits of the world, but the control is gone." says Dr. Diggers using his mage sight, "It looks like he was once controlled by the powerful evil spirits, but the connections have been severed."

"Crimson Lich King said he damaged the connections to steal mummy boy's power." says Agent Ichi.

"That black flow is the malignancy." explains Dr. Diggers, "All those evil spirits are trapped inside Mumm-Ra, inside the chaos, and it generates immense amounts of negative emotions and dark magic. An endless feast for a Mazoku. It overflows the body and taints the environment. That's why there are so many monsters inside and outside the Black Pyramid."

"How do we stop it!?" says Indiana, tossing another rock at Mumm-Ra. Like the other two, the rock is torn apart by invisible distortions that surround the man once known millennia ago as Wahankh.

"Destroy the body." answers Dr. Diggers, "It's the focus and if it's destroyed, the spirits and malignancy will disperse. Then the shamans, clergy, and soul reapers can cleanse the area."

Buffy, Dawn, Onigumo, Elric, Walker, Nightwing, Cheetah, Gina, Brianna, Tiffany, Ranma, Ryoga, Indiana,

Marion, Mutt, Rick, Evy, Alex, Lin, Lara, Daniel, Keitaro, Elijah, and Agent Ichi turn and look at Lina.

"We all know of one spell that can cut through space and time" says Dr. Diggers next to his wife.

_**"Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds, I call upon you. Grant me all the power that you possess"**_

As Lina chants the Demon Blood Talismans on her neck, waist, and wrists glow red. Her power is boosted to handle the next spell, she is going to cast.

_**"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction: LAGUNA BLADE!" **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pyramid - FINAL**

**November 20, 2011**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A pillar of white flame shoots out the top of the pyramid into the sky. The beam of light tears through the malignant darkness and disperses it into nothing, before lancing the Red Sky. The clouds part and a perfect circle of blue sky appears.

Beams of blue-white light shoot out of cracks in the Black Pyramid, then more beams shoot out of the cracking stones. Finally, the entire Pyramid turns white and explodes into a billion fragments. As the explosion ends, so does the beam and the blue sky hole seals itself.

In an immense crater, Groups A and B stands having been protected by magical and non-magical shields. They keep the shields up until all the dust and last of the head-sized fragments have fallen back to earth.

"Couldn't we have done this in the beginning?" says Ichi.

"We were hoping to find information about the Dark Council's activity." says Dr. Jackson.

"We were also hoping for some treasure." adds Brittany.

"Does that count?" says Onigumo pointing at group of destroyed trees. Amongst the destroyed plants and burnt earth are several polished statues made of solid gold with jeweled eyes.

**"Hell Yah!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark Council HQ**

**November 30, 2011**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Four remaining members of the Dark Council - Madara, Naraku, Griffith, and Aizen watch as thousands of dark souls appear within an arena and just as quickly, they explode and reform into hollows.

"Mumm-Ra and his dark spirits no longer stand in our way."

"Your army also gets increased by a million, Aizen."

_**"Soon the Deeper Well Seal will be breached and the World will be ours."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 26- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 9**

**- ANOTHER PAGE IN HISTORY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 27 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 10**

**- NARUTO, GAARA, AND A THOUSAND FISTS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group finds him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I NOW HAVE A BETA!**


	14. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 10

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 27- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 10**

**- NARUTO, GAARA, AND A THOUSAND FISTS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The News, December 21, 2011**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Halloween World War has been going on for many years and there have been thousands of battles, but only recently has the War shown that it's reaching its climax.

Madara, Griffith, Naraku, and Aizen have had their forces retreat to more secure areas. The ninja, Apostles, youkai soldiers, and Arrancar have returned to their masters to regroup. The other members of the Dark Forces that were once aligned with other leaders were left to be destroyed.

The United North American Colonies (UNAC) has started a major offensive to remove the Dark Council forces from North America. The MSM Alliance leads the UNAC in their war since they have always been the largest focus.

Machina has defeated Mastermold, Skynet, the Borg Queen, Decepticon God Megatron, and Super Boomer Largo. The vast armies of sentinels, cyborgs, Borg drones, robots, and boomers have been defeated without the support of the Council. The Borg drones and the boomers that were able to evolve have become citizens while the rest were destroyed.

The Dark Army tried to stop Magia's Project 108, also known as Project Exodus. It is a project that allows people to travel to and from alternate worlds, allowing them to share resources and reinforce each other. The new forces allowed Magia to defeat dark mages including an enhanced Skeletor, Vengar, Demon Sorcerers and Sauron. They also learned that the One Ring could be destroyed by any giant volcano.

Sunnydale has wiped out the old world demon and hostile vampire population in much of the south-west outside Las Vegas, which is under the rule of the Sins. The Sins of Sin City once supported the Dark Forces but they learned that the council was planning on taking over. They expected greed and backstabbing but the assassins they sent were the final offence.

In the Heartland, Al Capone of Chicago has eliminated the traitors and mob working for the Dark Council. The transforming robots of Detroit have imprisoned or destroyed those who sympathized with the Decepticon Army. The music of Motown is now heard strong and its power burns away the darkness. The human and robotic heroes of Indianapolis have also eliminated the influence of the Dark Council including a former major who was a Decepticon in disguise. St. Louis wiped out several corrupt hunters and a werewolf leader when they found out that the sadistic she-wolf was selling various therianthropes as slaves.

In New York, Bigby Wolf has been elected as the leader of the Eastern Alliance. After serving as New York's greatest leader, he now leader of a council that controls Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, and Pennsylvania. The removal of cosmic horrors and other horrors from Maine and Massachusetts has allowed the Alliance to develop real connections. Without the constant influence of the cosmic horrors, they have formed strong connections with the other colonies and each other and begun to eliminate the most dangerous of the Halloween Horrors that endanger the colonists.

In Albion, Queen Astra and her armies of Hellsing and AX Agents have increased their recruitment project. It's a chance for the colonists to get the training and weaponry to take their homes back and pay back the Dark Council for the nightmares they have caused. The Albion Alliance is now expanding into the Midlands to eliminate Griffith's Band of Hawk, an army of cultists and demonic Apostles disguised as a mercenary army. With the destruction of the Mataria King the fear that Griffith used to manipulate the Midland royals has broken down.

The Dark Continent, no longer under the rule of Mumm-Ra, has reverted to a chaotic bridge realm between the worlds of the living, the supernatural, and others. Without support the few Dark Council bases were destroyed, and the Desert Kingdoms have reclaimed all the lands they lost to their invaders. They are assisted by their allies, the New Human Empire lead by Seth Nightroad.

In the Far East, Nihon has continued to grow in size and power. The mixture of technologies has created the city of MegaTokyo which has consumed the old cities. The parts of those cities of great religious and/or spiritual significance have been preserved, but the remainder has become a vast city of technology mixed with synthetic nature like Dyson Trees. The Ghibli hills have also increased, increasing the size of the island nation

Once, Japan was filled with racism against those of Chinese, Korean, and American blood. There was also racism against those who ancestors included native Ainu, those who performed "dirty" jobs like undertaking and meat butchery, and those who survived Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Those "pureblood" ideals have been burnt away by Halloween and the War. What was once common Japanese was been washed away by transformation and the war united the changed people against common enemies.

Now the only thing that is universally hated in Japan is the Dark Council.

Toho Fields is a series of islands near Japan that contain large numbers of aliens, daikaiju (giant monsters), and even Pokemon. After several attempts by the Dark Council to control the Daikaiju, the most powerful of them have become protectors. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Gamera, and Kong have devastated invading forces and with the death of the Ghidorah Group have become a serious threat to the Council's plans.

The Thousand Kingdoms lead by the immortal Jade Emperor, the Earth King of Ba Sing Se, and the Xing Emperor have defeated the immortal sorcerer Lo Pan, the Demon Emperor, the evil Dragon Emperor, and the various warlords that aligned themselves with the Dark Council.

The jungle that was South America has reclaimed every square centimeter of land taken by the Dark Council. Many of the plant-manipulating agents of the Army such as Mokuren Nagai, Undergrowth, and various versions of Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) have been converted by the jungle's sentience into protectors with Yoko Kurama, DC hero Swamp Thing, and various plant Pokemon lead by the Legendary Celebi. These are the few Pokemon that didn't migrate to Australia.

Australia was unique in the world before Halloween and it's still unique in Halloween World. It's a dreaming continent that blurs the lines between the waking world and the world of dreams. A land more of spirit than substance, but more real than reality. It is the land of Pokemon and Summoned Creatures, of human and monster coexistence, and its waters are the breeding grounds for the Shadow Dragons lead by the Virgin Princesses. These people and creatures have stopped every invasion attempt by the Dark Council including Giovanni and a Team Rocket funded by the Dark Army.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Savage Land, December 21, 2011**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A time-displaced tropical jungle sustained by volcanoes and alien technology and acting as a preserve for extinct plants and animals, this island surrounded by ice contains animals, plants, and even small colonies of people from the past of not only this world, but other "fictional" worlds.

The Four Horsemen of the Dark Council, Madara Uchiha, Griffith/Femto, Naraku, and Aizen Sousuke have arrived to eliminate several threats to their plans. They have brought the strongest of their armies. Madara's demonic elite jounin, Griffith's most powerful Apostles including Nosferatu Zodd, Naraku's Elemental Lords, and Aizen's top Espada have come to eliminate their master's enemies.

The threats include Multi-universal Threats like the Daleks and Noein. The cybernetic trashcans have been invading other worlds trying to eliminate all human life and Noein has been trying to absorb all other realities into its own reality known as Shangri-La.

The Universal Threats include Millenniummon leading the remainder of the Dark Council Digimon and Pokemon, the evil magical girls lead by the corrupted former holder of the Heart of Kandrakar and immortal sorceress Nerissa, and the United Alliance of Evil composed of Power Rangers/ Super Sentai Villians lead by Dark Specter, also known as the Grand Monarch of Evil.

Naraku now stands with his diamond hard tentacles through the heads of the Psycho Rangers. Without Dark Specter to supply them with energy the evil power rangers were killed with ease. The body of each ranger reverts into their monster form before turning grey and shattering into dust. The energy from the Psycho Rangers flows into Naraku.

Brolly, Aizen's physically strongest Arrancar, holds Darkseid of Apokolips by the face, his fingers digging into the tyrant's head. The New God had been helping Nerissa in the hope of restoring his own power. His plans are destroyed along with his brain as Brolly crushes his skull. At the same time, Aizen's Zanpakuto pierces Nerissa's soul severing the immortal connections. She looks in shock at Aizen's smiling face before her soul shatters completely, not even leaving a ghost.

There is a loud roaring in the sky as Madara uses the space-time manipulating powers of his Eternal Mangekyo to turn Milleniummon's dimension manipulating ability back upon itself. It not only consumes the evil god Digimon, but the access Noein and the Daleks are using to invade. To the witnesses, the forbidden fusion of Kimeramon and Machindramon, Milleniummon, is consumed by a black hole that also devours the majority of flying Digimon and Pokemon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**January 7, 2012**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Valentine Event.

A young sorceress named Sarah wanted to have another child after her first child was killed by Halloween horrors. She chose a young youkai doctor who had taken the name Alexander Cho Hakkai Harris and was known to his friends as Xander. Sarah knew with his demanding job as Tsunade's second in command at the hospital and many others competing for his attention, her chances were slim. So to improve her odds, she cast a "love spell" on Xander.

Love spell is inaccurate. It was a powerful spell that caused lust and the desire to mate that feeds off the power of its targets to increase its effectiveness, meaning the stronger and more powerful the target, the more powerful the spell becomes.

Two major problems occurred in that magic has a tendency to go wrong around Xander and with so many powerful meta-humans and youkai the spell was overloaded. The spell was only supposed to affect Xander and its caster, but instead the spell went off like a bomb and spread across the city. This day became known to its citizens as Venus Day or New Valentine's Day.

Sunnydale suffered a major Baby Boom with many unready parents and many, many children. The children born displayed all of the superhuman abilities of their parents, some to a greater extent. A couple with minor pyrokinesis gave birth to a child with high level pyrokinesis, and a mage and an elf had a daughter with far greater magical ability.

The spell not only affected the Sunnydale area, but its mirror places in the Rekai (Spirit World) also known as the Soul Society, and Makai (Demon World), which also increased the shinigami and youkai populations by large amounts.

There have been other Valentine Events caused by the original spell building up energy over the years and detonating again. Since the spell solves many of the original fertility problems, such the incompatibility of many species, it wasn't treated properly for many years.

Giles looks up from his Recent History book and looks at a scroll at his side. The sealing scroll contains the Books of the Written that the group has managed to recover. The five books inside are **Book of Written Alchemy, Book of Written History, Book of the Written Necromancy, Book of the Written White Magic**, and **Book of the Written Prophecy**. The last known book for them to find before they return to Sunnydale is **Book of the Written Black Magic, **which is supposed to be in a temple.

It was only a few weeks ago that the group defeated the Lichs and undead priests of a dark temple and recovered the Book of the Written Necromancy. The army of undead was a challenge, but the death of Mumm-ra was felt around the world and weakened the evil forces.

The Claymores Clare, Tara/Teresa of the Faint Smile, Ophelia of the Ripples, and Priscilla of the Seals decimated the army of zombies, ghouls, and skeletons. After fighting armies of yoma, each with superhuman strength, undead with above human strength isn't a challenge.

Clare threw her sword hard enough to impale the four strongest and most intelligent zombies at the same time, then whipped the sword hard enough to tear all four in half at the waist. While they were recovering from losing their lower halves, she ran by and sliced off their heads and then used special ofuda to burn the bodies to ashes.

Teresa of the Faint Smile destroyed a fifty meter long Dracolich with a single blow. The sword has a spell placed on it to prevent the undead from regenerating any wound and with a single blow she sliced the head clean off. She smiled even as the black blood fell like rain around her.

Ophelia of the Ripples' vibrating claymore sword sliced an undead giant to pieces and scattered its rotting flesh and bone across the field. She was very sadistic during the battle, slicing off the hands and feet first, then the arms at the elbows and legs at the knees. Her last strike was vertical, slicing the giant in half from crotch to head.

Priscilla fought a Tyrant, a creature from the Resident Evil series. They were used as biologically engineered super soldiers, used by the Umbrella Corporation and were produced in one of Nark's bioweapon factories until it was destroyed by the UNAC Special Forces. Thankfully, a combination of Magia spell work and Sunnydale medicine has made the colonists immune to the Progenitor Virus and T-Virus and G-Virus variants.

The one Priscilla encountered was one of the few survivors of the Nemesis Project. A humanoid bioweapon designed to be the ultimate life-form, with a parasitic organism designed to increase its intelligence. Clothed in black pants, overcoat, boots, and gloves, and armed with a rocket launcher, it was a challenge until Priscilla managed to pierce the brain and the parasite.

Priscilla also managed to reattach her arm after it was blown off by a piece of shrapnel from one of the rockets. It proves the durability of the half-yoma female warriors.

The superior No Life Queen abilities of Lily allow her to tear humans apart like wet rags and the softer rotting flesh of a zombie is far easier to pierce and tear. Lily avoided most of the zombies in order to attack the few vampires at the temple. She reduced a dozen masters to dust and devoured their dark spirits like sugary treats to a magical girl.

Max Guevara got to try out the DK Splatter-Burn rounds, special magitek ammo designed to explode inside the target and cause the fragments to ignite. They were first tested in the Desert Kingdoms against an undead mummy that had the power to convert its body to sand and regenerate. Half a dozen rounds later and all that remained were pools of melted glass. Max's three clips blasted over a hundred zombies into fragments that were then reduced to ash. One severed hand managed to crawl away and that was crushed by Princess Zelda's boot.

Princess Zelda cast spells to keep the air clean of smoke, disease, and spores. The spores are from the fungus that feeds on the rotting flesh of the undead and is actually extremely toxic. The spells she cast kept the air clean and even prevented dust clouds from lowering visibility.

The few who were actually affected by the poisons were healed by the Medic Kurenai Maaka, who was protected by Shinigami Captain Soifon. Her Shunpo (Flash Step) attacks easily shattered the various undead creatures that desired the dhampir medic as food. One three meter tall tar monster, created from a person who had been boiled in oil, got too close and its head ended up a hundred meters from its body and on fire. The rest of the body soon followed in a shower of burning petroleum and necroplasm.

The Library forces - Yomiko Readman, Nancy Matahari, Gordon Freeman, Johann Faust VIII, Nico Robin, and their newest member Konan- found the Book of Necromancy and clues to find the last Book in the heart of the temple, while the newer fighters - Alonna Gunn with QueenChessmon and Gunmetal, Graham "Asuma Sarutobi" Miller, Dorochet, Psiren, and Martel, Valkyrie and Zealot - fought off the Priests and undead mages.

Laura Kinney (X-23/Talon), Daredevil, Crowley McDonald, and Aziraphale stayed with Giles at the bus to protect the other Books.

Giles is pulled out of his review by the excited sounds of the Naruto Militia. Naruto Hyuuga, Naruto Bradley, Naruto Pegasus, Naruto Florite, Naruto Jagan, Naruto Nanaya, Naruto Rinnegan (Tendou, Chikushoudou, Ningendou, Jigokudou, Shuradou, and Gakidou), Naruto Kaguya, Naruto Senju, Naruto Sarutobi, Naruto Mitarashi, Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Naruto Kisaragi may all be more powerful than the canon Naruto, but they still possess some of his original nature

"What's happening, Mr. Hyuuga?" says Giles, asking the most logical of the group and staying far away from Sarutobi and Kisaragi.

"A Reunion."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Hour Later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the Naruto communication, the Bus ride was relatively quiet with only six lesser monsters dying, five of them road-kill. They were going through a mountainous area, when they heard fighting going on high above. The crackling sound of Sonido, the Arrancar equivalent to Flash Step, indicated Aizen's army was attacking someone. When they arrived at the battle, they learned that the Arrancar had planned an ambush. Their plan was to bombard the Bus with Ceros and send it into a deep ravine nearby.

The reason the plan failed was a pair of near identical twins

In life, Rose and Violet Alexander were a pair of twin sisters living in the suburbs. They had been invited to a Halloween party with the theme "equals and opposites". Their parents, the chaperones, dressed as a male devil with red bat wings and a female angel with white feathery wings. The friends John and Karen dressed as a water/wind themed superhero and a fire/earth themed supervillain.

Rose and Violet, lovers of Anime and Manga, dressed as original characters from the series Bleach.

They both stand almost six foot with athletic builds and large busts. They both have long curly black hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes.

Rose wears a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and a white hakama-himo. She also carries a silky white flower in her hair and wears a white silk scarf around her neck. She also carries a zanpakuto that has a pommel resembling a rose. She is now Murasaki Ito, high level Vizard.

Violet wears a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white shoes that resemble sandals. She has a small hole in her chest below the neck and the white remains of a Hollow mask forming a necklace. She also carries a zanpakuto with a rose pommel and has a crystal white flower in her hair. She is now Rosa Muerte, a high level Anti-Aizen Arrancar

They both remember their pre-Halloween lives, but they also remember the lives of their characters. Murasaki and Akane Ito were orphans who were close and possessed strong spiritual awareness. When they were both killed in accident, they both became ghosts and stayed together until they were chased by Hollows. The chase separated them with Murasaki nearly becoming a Hollow before a Shinigami performed konso and Akane becoming a Hollow. While Murasaki became a shinigami lieutenant and was later exiled when her vizard nature awoke, the Hollow Akane known as Rosa Muerte quickly became an Adjuchas-class Menos Grande, then an Arrancar. It was during Aizen's reveal that the sisters found each other.

It's also interesting to note that their Shinigami and Hollow abilities are similar to each other.

Rosa Muerte, when she performs Resurrección and regains her full Hollow powers, becomes an immense plant-like creature with rose petal armored shoulders and neck, and arms composed of thin tendril vines. In that form she can turn her fingers into sword-like claws that can pierce almost anything and can also generate thorns on the tendrils that allow each line to slice through the strongest metals like soft butter.

Murasaki Ito's Zanpakuto Sorahana's (Sky Flower) Shikai command is "Mankai" (Full Blossom), which transforms the nihonto (Japanese sword) into a European Rapier with a rose-and-vine themed Spanish bell guard. Sorahana's first special ability is "Heki" (Pierce), which causes the blade to extend and pierce the target. The second special ability is "Rakka" (Falling Petals), which causes flower petals to scatter across the area and by piercing them with her sword, each petal generates a blade. The third special ability is "Kofun!" (Pollen), which causes the blade or blades to shatter and reform recovering spiritual energy from those who come into contact with the pollen sized particles.

The twins set their own trap for the low level Arrancar. Murasaki attacked them and forced them to follow her. They followed her to a web of vines created by Rosa, and those that were not sliced to pieces were pierced when Murasaki used Sorahana's Rakka to fill the spaces between the vines with blades. After killing thirty Arrancar, they made an impression on the Bus crew.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Bad Guys**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hidden dimension of Hueco Mundo (Hollow World), Aizen's Arrancar have gathered in large numbers. They include three of Aizen's elite ten known as the Espada, their elite servants the Fracción, and lower level Espada

The Tenth Espada, Lucia de la Luna, "Arrancar of the Dark Moon", and "Destroyer of LA". She stands with the Kuro Senshi, her all female Fracción composed of nine Números; Mercury, Venus, Tierra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Uranus, Neptuno, and Pluto. Their powers are based on the elements with the order being Ice, Metal, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Death, Sky, Ocean, and Time.

"Books. I hate books!" says Lucia, "Reminds me of school work."

The Seventh Espada Kratos Sparda, the Ghost, has the Olympian Fracción, twelve Fracción named after the gods. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia. Most think that this is a little revenge for how the gods treated him in life. Their abilities are related to the pantheon member they're based on. In their true forms, Zeus controls lightning, Hera controls a thousand fiery eyes on peacock tails, Poseidon controls water, Hermes is extremely fast, Hephaestus controls fire and metal, Aphrodite casts illusions, Athena wields a powerful spear and shield, Artemis wields a powerful power built into her body, and Hestia controls the earth around the target.

"We have our orders." says Kratos.

The Sixth Espada is Makoto Shishio, the Hitokiri. His Fracción is known as the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). Seta, Usui, Anji, Hoji, Cho, Kamatari, Henya, Iwanbo, Saizuchi, and Fuji, all named after Makoto's original group and possessing similar abilities. An example is that Fuji's Resurrección is a towering giant with the ability to release an extremely powerful cero from its mouth similar to the God Soldier from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, which Fuji was based on.

"We wouldn't have to if Lady Rao hadn't been defeated by Sin-El." says Shishio, "We still haven't found her."

"Ryu Hayabusa also has a mission in Nihon." says Kratos, "With both Nueve and Ocho gone, it's up to us."

With the three Espada and thirty one Fracción are seventy Espada created from weaker Gillian and Adjuchas-class Menos Grande. They also stand with two hundred Hollows and two Gillian-Class Menos Grande that act as gate keepers

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Trap at the Temple**

**Two Hours Later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

When they first arrived at the temple holding the Book of the Written Black Magic, they expected guards and traps, and that is exactly what they found.

The Claymore Hunters spend nearly ten minutes killing an army of goblins, orcs, uruk-hai, and giant trolls. There were almost two hundred of them but they were soon reduced to pieces of rotting meat and enough blood to turn the dirt ground to mud.

Priscilla used her youki to run up a troll's body like ninja do using their chakra. When she reached the two meter tall head, she sliced it to pierces. As skin, bone, and brain matter went flying, she ran back down the body before the giant fell like a gigantic tree.

Ophelia avoided the poisoned arrows of the Dark Elf archers before her rippling claymore sword cut off their arms and heads in an orgy of blood. The leader of the dark elves, a spider tattooed drow sorceress, tried to manipulate her using her black magic, but Ophelia told her that if she wasn't going to submit to her own yoma blood, she sure as hell wouldn't submit to "a black skinned bitch in a bikini". She then sliced the head clean off and tossed the sorceress' corpse down the hill.

Teresa fought a group of demons. These demons had horned heads, dense muscles, veiny grey skin, and spines coming out of their heads, backs, and long tumerous arms. Unlike most of the other demons Teresa has encountered, these creatures are from the Old World. They were a type of demon that feed on sacrificed human's organs and granted servant humans wealth, power, and longevity.

When Halloween occurred, they lost their purpose. The vast wealth they once gave became worthless in a post-apocalyptic world, with paper money and corporate stocks becoming more worthless than toilet paper. Even gold and gemstones lost most of their value post Halloween. The people that survived Halloween eventually gained supernatural and/or superhuman powers far greater than what the Demons could offer and could use that power to defend themselves from the hungry fangs. As for longevity, most of the transformed live longer lives. Shinigami are immortal spirits, youkai and demons can live for thousands of years, shinobi can live for centuries due the planet's mutated nature chakra, and martial artists can also extend their lives by centuries and in some cases stop aging. The Spidermen have learned to enter hibernation cocoons that allow them to become younger and stronger, and the Supermen (Kryptonians) can live for thousands of years due to their unique physiology.

The demons became guards of the temples because the dark elves were willing to feed them human colonists in exchange for their loyalty. Teresa proved they would have been better off dying of hunger, slicing them to pieces. These creatures not only have iron hard muscles, rock hard skin, and poisonous spines, they also have regeneration and corrosive blood, but Teresa's claymore sword cut them to pieces in seconds, cutting them over and over again until they run out of energy to regenerate and finally die in agony.

Clare found a small colony of Yoma, like those from her world. They had been disguised as colonists but they couldn't suppress their youki enough to fool a half-yoma Hunter like a Claymore. The bulging gold eyed monsters devour the guts of humans and can assume a human's form and persona by devouring their brain. Some of her comrades were shocked when she started slicing men, women, and children to pieces until they changed back into their true forms.

In the Claymore universe, the Organization created yoma as part of a biological weapons program. The island Clare and the others lived on was a testing ground and the purpose was to research Awakened Beings, the evolution of half-yoma, to combat an enemy force that used Dragon-kin. The number of innocent humans and claymores killed in the process meant nothing to their cruel masters.

Clare also found something else.

Raki.

Raki was a young boy whose family was murdered by a Yoma, which then took the form of his older brother, Zaki, as a disguise. This Yoma was slain by Clare, but Raki was suspected of being a Yoma as well and was exiled from his village. As the years passed, he became a powerful warrior wearing the same Claymore armor and carrying a massive broadsword. He also became Clare's lover.

They were separated when they appeared in the world of Halloween, but were reunited a few years ago. Halloween World granted him enhanced spiritual power and training under swordsmen and fighters changed him into a far stronger fighter. Raki then vanished two years ago and an Awakened Being was believed to be involved.

Raki revealed that another Claymore Hunter killed the Awakened Being, but was forced to destroy herself to prevent her own awakening. He then spent eighteen months as the prisoner of a Dark Mage, until he escaped. He had been trapped; fighting using guerilla tactics, until Clare and the others arrived.

The Albion Hunters eliminated the few vampires and vampiric phantoms. What's interesting is that they encountered a group of Dementors, foul undead creatures that absorb positive feelings and can suck out a person's soul with a kiss. These creatures are rare as the Shinigami have standing orders to destroy them on sight. The No Life Queen Lily turned the tables on them, draining them of the souls they devoured before slicing the creatures to pieces with blades of darkness. She could have used bats or hellhounds, but their rotting flesh and blood is so vile that not even the hungriest ghoul would eat it.

Soifon eliminated the malignant spirits. There had been hundreds of tortured souls turned into destructive phantoms and bonded to suits of armor, but her kido and zanpakuto shattered the spiritual connections. The souls either passed on to the soul society, were devoured by the Gate of Hell, or, if damaged too much by the black magic, dissolved into spiritual particles for reincarnation.

The Library Squad always find their book. Yomiko Readman, Nancy Matahari, Konan, Gordon Freeman, Johann Faust VIII, and Nico Robin found the Book of the Written Black Magic inside a black magic barrier, inside an anti-magic barrier, on a trap-covered platform designed to collapse the temple if the book was removed. After Nico checked to make sure the book itself wasn't booby trapped by using her devil fruit ability to generate hands from the platform, Yomiko created a fake book out of paper. Nancy then used her phasing ability to switch the fake book with the Book of the Written Black Magic.

They did, per Indiana Jones and Ark of the Covenant, run for their lives as the magic sensors caused the temple implosion mechanism to go off. In the end, Nancy connected to everyone using one of Yomiko's ribbons and swam them out of the stone rubble.

They were returning to the bus, when they found Big problems.

They found the Naruto Militia trapped inside a rectangular barrier generated by four Arrancar. A spiritually warped space-time barrier based on the Caja Negación. The Caja Negación is a field generated by a cube thrown by Espada to punish their subordinates if necessary. It prevents those trapped inside from attacking by keeping them in an alternate dimension

They found Alonna Gunn and her partners, Giles, Kurenai Maaka, Graham Sarutobi, Dorochet, Psiren, and Martel, Valkyrie and Zealot trapped inside the Bus. Laura Kinney (X-23/Talon), Daredevil, Anthony Crowley Lindsey McDonald, and Aziraphale are with them. Another four lesser non-Espada Arrancar are generating another Caja Negación field.

"Why the hell doesn't the boss use her cube?" says one of the pink-haired Arrancar holding the Bus barrier, "She's used it on us enough damn times."

"Sunnydale, Magia and Soul Society have developed methods to escape the cube version." says the second pink-haired Arrancar, "The four soul formation may need at least four people to generate it, but all four of us have to be taken out to bring it down."

"I think she's just crazy." says the third pink-haired Arrancar, "A complete and utter lunatic."

"Haha. Very funny," says the fourth pink-haired Arrancar with no small amount of sarcasm

"Who else would have her servants dye their hair pink!?"

The fourteen remaining members now face a hundred humanoids dressed in white with small pieces of broken mask attached to their faces and small holes through their bodies. The Arrancar surround the heroes and float in the air above the battleground and bombard them with Bala and Cero. The spiritual energy bullets and high-powered energy blasts cause massive destruction, while the Arrancar are protected by barriers and their spirit-enhanced iron-hard skin known as Hierro. What's worse is that many of the attacking Arrancar can use Sonido, the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Shunpo and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; allowing them to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Rescue**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three of the Kuro Senshi Fracción take up sniping positions.

Nine of Nine Mercury has blue eyes and short blue hair, a hole near her throat, and tiny fragments of mask resembling scales on the side of her face. She also has the symbol for mercury tattooed in black on her forehead surrounded by blue.

Eight of Nine Venus has blue eyes, long golden blond hair, a hole where her heart should be, and the remains of her mask forming a butterfly-shaped eye mask. She's licking her golden lips like a hungry predator as she stares at the hunters. The symbol of Venus is tattooed on her forehead surrounded by gold.

"This is going to be easy." she says generating a Cero.

Seven of Nine Tierra has blue eyes and medium-length curly red hair. She also has a hole between her breasts covered by her white jacket and the remains of her hollow mask form white roses in her hair. She has a smoking cigarette between her red lips. The Earth symbol is on her forehead surrounded by yellow.

"I don't think so."

The three Arrancar turn to see five near identical people. They all have the face of Naruto Uzumaki, but each one is different.

The first has an innocent child's face with large blue eyes, pale skin, and long spiky golden hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in a skintight bondage-style pure black shirt and tight black shorts with fingerless black gloves and toeless black foot protectors.

He is Naruto Sin. He is a Homunculus created by Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze when his own child was stillborn. He was made as the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune at the cost of the Hokage's life and was raised to be the perfect assassin by his cold mother Kushina Uzumaki. In his world, the Biju (Tailed Beasts) were attempts to create Philosopher's stones with Kyubi being the most powerful. As a result, Naruto Sin is immortal and able to use the powers of the Seven Sins.

Mercury uses her Resurrección command and grows eight smooth white tentacles. Instead of barbed suckers, the underside of each tentacle is covered in snapping beaks which release sprays of blue-white bubbles. As each bubble bursts it releases a freezing liquid that turns all surrounding water vapor into ice crystals. The millions of bubbles strike Naruto Sin freezing his body solid, so the iron hard tentacles can shatter him into tiny fragments.

Much to Mercury's horror, the pieces glow white and with a few ripples of light, Naruto Sin is free again. The boy laughs like it was a big joke, then looks at the girl with a savage grin. He extends his arms and his fingers elongate into blades, each one thinner than a human hair. Naruto Sin then runs towards Mercury at superhuman speed and spins around and around like a dancer. Mercury's body is sliced to pieces starting with her arms and tentacles, and ending with her screaming head.

He laughs and turns to the other Narutos, "I Do Good, Big Brothers?"

The second is a tall, muscular Naruto with long flowing blonde hair. He's dressed in red and black leather with gold flames along the bottom of the coat. He also carries a pair of long Hunter handguns and a demonic-looking sword on his back.

He is Naruto Sparda. In his world, he was the descendent of the Legendary Demon Knight Sparda. He awoke his powers at the Great Naruto Bridge in Wave Country fighting the Nukenin Haku and was then trained by the spirits of past Demon Knights Dante, Vergil, and Nero. He was needed to stop the invasion of devils caused by the Akatsuki, their part devil leader Madara, and their secret master Mundus.

He pulls out the massive handguns and pulls the triggers sending a couple of rounds at Venus.

The Arrancar woman is shocked when the large rounds pierce her Hierro, as her iron skin is stronger than most due to her connection with metal. The rounds go completely through her shoulders sending out crimson sprays. She then uses Resurrección to become a feline creature with long silvery blade-like claws and fangs. As she moves her claws, she generates slicing winds that can shred steel girders. The winds are stopped by a barrier, so she shoots her claws. The blades connected to her arms by long chains strike the barrier, but don't cause any damage. Then Naruto Sparda leaps forward out of the barrier and slices the chains to pieces with his demon sword.

Venus turns to retreat but is stopped by the third Naruto.

The third Naruto is dressed in an orange shirt, black pants, and leather boots. He wears long black leather gloves with red jewel bracelets, a long black/orange cape secured by a red jeweled collar around his neck, and a leather belt with a red jeweled buckle. He also wears large black pauldrons (shoulder armor) with large red gems and polished gold edges.

This version of Naruto Uzumaki is Naruto Inverse, adopted brother to Lina and Luna Inverse. A Mazoku travelling through the astral plane managed to detect Naruto's pain because of the Kyubi's influence. He found Naruto being attacked by a mob and finding Naruto interesting, sent the boy to the world of Ceiphied and Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo. He became an adventurer like his sister Lina and caused almost the same amount of damage as the Flare Fox, except unlike Lina he never wiped out major Mazoku like Gaav and Philbrizzo. In the end, when Lina and Gourry began to settle down, Naruto decided to visit his original world and teach it how to fight the magical enemies that appeared

It's interesting to note that Astral Plane attack spells will damage Shinigami and Hollows. They are designed to affect spiritual creatures of the astral plane, and any large or powerful enough spirit is damaged. In the world of Slayers, human spirits are so small compared to mazoku that they are nearly immune to attacks.

_**"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" **_

Venus screams as she is enveloped in blue-white light. The youki from Naruto Sparda's bullets have disrupted her body enough that it is nearly impossible for her to counter the spell. The destruction goes from the inside out with the white flames exploding from the bullet holes, before her Hierro shatters. Venus' entire body shatters like a child's porcelain doll and dissolves into particles.

The fourth Naruto has short white-blond hair and cold blue eyes. He's dressed in a black/grey body suit with black military-style body armor. He also has ammo belts, a large hi-tech rifle, and a sword on his back.

Captain Naruto Kusanagi was almost died at the Valley of the End at the hands of his teammate Sasuke Uchiha. The desperate release of the Kyubi's power sent Naruto to another world. A world of computers and technology, where he was deaged into a child. He was so badly injured that he was converted into a cyborg and encountered a Motoko Kusanagi. Years later, he was one of the best in cyber-crime and counter-terrorism

The fifth and final Naruto has spiky blonde hair dyed blood red and many tattoos. He wears a dark green shirt, torn blue jeans, and military combat boots. He also carries a pair of handguns and plenty of ammo belts.

Naruto "Blood Fox" Lagoon is the adopted brother of Revy of the Black Lagoon Company. A criminal organization found a portal to the world of ninja and some of their agents kidnapped the young Jinchuriki. They brought the demon container to their world and used what they had stolen to train the child as an assassin, but when the organization was nearly destroyed in a raid by a rival, Naruto was left to wander the streets of New York City.

It was on those streets that he met Revy, running with the gangs and generally raising hell. Naruto taught her his ninja skills, while she taught him about street smarts and guns. When Revy went to prison for killing a man and getting caught, Naruto also ended up in prison for murder. Once Revy and Naruto were released, they left New York City and the United States. Somehow they ended up in Thailand and the city of Roanapura, where they learned gun fighting from Mr. Chan and eventually were hired by Dutch to be Lagoon Courier's muscle. While Revy will always be the master of guns, Naruto will always be the master of knives and other sharp, pointy objects.

Years later, after picking up a former Japanese businessman named Rock, Naruto and the Lagoon company ended up following the Organization to the ninja world when Hotel Moscow, a part of the Russian Mob, recovered a portal. They followed the flow of weapons all the way to the Land of Waves.

Tierra doesn't even have time to use her Resurrección command as a barrage of special bullets pierce her Hierro in a thousand places. She manages to stand for almost a minute, until the spirit-piercing rounds shatter the roses in her hair. With the sudden loss of spiritual pressure, the bullets do far more damage, tearing off her limbs in bloody displays.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three more of Kuro Senshi Fracción face another group of "heroes".

Six of Nine Marte has long black hair and red eyes. She has a hole in her waist and her mask remains are in the form of an ornament around her right eye. She has the symbol of mars on her forehead surrounded by red flames like a tiara.

Five of Nine Júpiter has long brown hair and green eyes. She has a hole near her neck and the remains of her mask resemble white rose earrings. The symbol of Jupiter is on her forehead surrounded by green markings resembling flower petals.

One of Nine Saturno is a small girl with purple eyes, short dark purple hair, and snow white skin. The hole is tiny and located near the center of her chest. The remains of her Hollow mask form two tiny tears under her eyes. She has a white Saturn symbol on her forehead within a pure black circle.

The first is a lean man with dark blue eyes and dark red hair. His hair is unique with one eye covered and the tip ending in gold making it look like fire. He wears a long sleeved white shirt, tight red leather pants, and a waistcoat with a crescent moon on the back.

He is Naruto Yagami.

Years ago, a six year old female clone of Iori Yagami created by the criminal organization NESTS escaped the labs and escaped to the world of ninja. She was found by the ninjas of Uzu no Kuni and was adopted as Kushina Uzumaki. She hid her magatama no orochi - the flames her bloodline commands - and eventually died giving birth to her son Naruto.

Thousands of years ago, the Yamato no Orochi and Kyubi no Kitsune argued about humans. Kyubi left the service of Inari and became a demon leading the tailed Beasts in his blood soaked world of ninja. In time, Orochi also left the service of the gods and became a demon to force humanity to sacrifice the sacred Kushinada Maidens. He hoped that their blood would heal the damage done to him by humanity's treatment of his Earth. He was defeated by the three heroes Kusanagi, Yasakani, and Yata.

Centuries later, a feud erupted between the prideful, arrogant Kusanagi and the envious, angry Yasakani. This lead to the freeing of Orochi's incarnate warriors the Hakkeshu, the massacre of Yasakani, and the survivors becoming the dark flame wielding Yagami.

Kyubi no Kitsune, learning what happened to his friend/rival, allowed himself to bond with Naruto changing the purple Magatama no Orochi into a more powerful demonic form, the dark crimson Magatama no Kyubi. When Naruto was attacked by a mob as a child, he went into the Riot of Blood and killed them all. To protect Naruto, Kyubi arranged for Naruto to go to his mother's world and be raised by a loyal Konoha kunoichi and Iori Yagami.

**"SHINE!"**

Marte doesn't have time to react when a fist covered in dark crimson flames strikes her in the chest. A second punch to the jaw sends her into the air and then two hands strike her chest, smashing her into the ground hard enough to create a crater. Marte struggles to her feet and raises her zanpakuto, but Naruto grabs her arm and spins her into the side of a cliff creating another deep crater. Her sword falls from her fingers and without the sword, she can't use her Resurrección.

Naruto doesn't stop his attack, driving fists into her face and making the hole around her head deeper and deeper. Marte suddenly emits a burst of flame and leaps away from Naruto's attack, rolling across the ground and reclaiming her zanpakuto. She looks up at Naruto with a bloody smile as she opens her mouth to call out her Resurrección command.

Naruto doesn't give her a chance; he leaps on her with one hand clawed around her face. He then begins pumping in his Magatama no Kyubi. The flames cause a series of intense explosions, each one more powerful than the previous one, until there is a white explosion. As the flames die down, Naruto Yagami rises from the ashes and the smoking crater. All that remains of the Arrancar Marte are ashes, bone fragments, and streams of spiritual particles.

**"hehehehehe..hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

The second Naruto has longer blond hair and three dark blue eyes. He's dressed in a loose sleeveless blue shirt, loose black pants secured to his waist and ankles by dark blue ties, and black sandals. He also wears bandages wrapped around his forearms and a sleeveless black haori.

He is Naruto Ayanokoji Sazan.

This version of Naruto is a descendent of a humanized Sanjiyan Unkara. The Sanjiyan Unkara are a race of three-eyed humans possessing immortality, eternal youth, and vast magical reserves. They are so powerful that different tribes have become the pantheons of various religions. The presence of the Kyubi and the stress of battle caused Naruto to revert to his heritage. With those vast magical powers, ability to create Wu, and a ruthless Split Personality that cannot understand self-sacrifice he posed a danger to himself and others. It was the last Princess of the Kunlun Sanjiyan Unkara Pavarti IV/Pai Ayanokoji and her husband Yakumo Fujii that trained him.

**"Grow Storm Trees!"**

Júpiter uses her Resurrección command and becomes a part-plant metalic monster. Her legs become long roots and her arms become long vines ending in silver leaves that crackle with electrical force. Her white body also lengthens, especially her neck and her hair becomes a mass of roots. She releases a shower of coconut-size balled lightning at the Narutos.

The three-eyed Naruto raises his staff and a translucent barrier appears and absorbs the attack. He then whips his staff absorbing his barrier, before whipping it towards the Arrancar releases a beam of white energy. The beam containing a mix of Naruto's Sanjiyan Unkara magic and Arrancar spiritual lightning blasts one of Júpiter's arms off.

As the Arrancar screams, two more Narutos draw their swords and nod to each other.

The third Naruto is a lean warrior with cold blue eyes, dark tan skin with many scars, and wild spikes of golden blond hair. He's dressed in a fishnet shirt, black pants, and black sandals. He also wears a black and dark orange jacket with the manji on the back and a black headband with "ten" or "heaven" on the front.

Naruto Manji was once a young man cursed to be the container for the king of demons Kyubi no Kitsune. The young ninja was tricked into eating blood worms by a woman who had lost her parents to the Kyubi no Kitsune. She cursed him to live until he has watched ten thousand most precious people die, meaning he can't die until he's watched ten thousand best friends/wives/lovers die.

He was killed multiple times by far stronger enemies, only for the worms and kyubi's chakra to regenerate him. He survived the village assassins, he survived the Demon of the Bloody Mist Zabuza, he survived Orochimaru in then Forest of Death, and he survived Gaara during the Oto/Suna Invasion. He even survived the traitor Kabuto's destruction of his heart, Sasuke's Chidori attacks, and even the extraction of the Kyubi no Kitsune. He spent centuries wandering the world with nothing more than demonic blood worms for company. He even remembers fighting radioactive mutants in a distant apocalyptic future.

The fourth is a tall man standing six foot four with long wild red hair and demonic red eyes. He wears a sleeveless red kosode (shirt) with red shoulder armor, a dark blue obi (belt), torn red hakama (pants) and sandals. He also wears gold edged red bracers and a long sleeveless white coat with gold lapels. He also carries an impressive sword, five shaku (almost equivalent to five feet) long.

He is Naruto "Onime/Demon Eyes" Mibu

This Naruto is a descendent of the legendary samurai Onime-no-Kyo (Demon Eyes Kyo). After being called a demon for many years and chased out of Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto went searching for information on demons and uncovered his mother's feared legacy. He became the most feared swordsman in the shinobi world, killing the evil Mizukage and recreating the Seven Swordsman of Mist as the new leader of the Bloody Mist. As the Mizukage, he crushed Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and even the part of Konoha that became his enemies.

**"FUTON: ZANHITOSAN!" **(Wind Release: Human-Slicing Flash!)

**"MIZUCHI!"**

The combined wind attacks of Manji and Onime strike Júpiter and then go straight through. There is a pause, where the cuts can barely be seen and the spiritual energy continues to flow. Then Júpiter screams as her body falls apart and explodes into spiritual particles.

**"Die!"**

Saturno uses her Resurrección command and transforms into a very menacing Hollow form. In an instant, she's a tall adult woman with a hooded head and long limbs ending in scythe blade fingers. Saturno's hair has also lengthened to ankle length and transforms into black ribbons. As she whips her arms, she releases blades of spiritual pressure from her claws like super powerful blade-shaped Bala. Onime, Manji, Sazan, and Yagami barely avoid the blades that pass them and go a kilometer into the mountain. Her mouth then releases a barrage of small ceros at extremely high speed like a machine gun. The rapidly fired energy blasts cause the mountain side to erupt into crimson flame.

Saturno is second only to Lucia and can handle entire armies of Hunters.

**"KA..."**

The last Naruto is another story.

**"...ME..."**

The fifth of the Narutos is a blond, spiky haired teenager dressed in a black shirt and orange pants with a sleeveless orange jacket. He also wears black boots, dark blue arm bands, and a wide dark blue belt. On his belt is a case marked Capsule Corporation and there is a sword on his back.

**"...HA..."**

This Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is Naruto Briefs.

**"...ME..."**

A badly injured Naruto Uzumaki was sent to the world of the Dragonballs. A combination of injuries and the kyubi's destructive energy prevented genius Bulma from healing him, so she was forced to inject Saiyajin DNA hoping it would be able to convert Kyubi's out of control energy. Naruto's healing factor used the alien DNA to rebuild Naruto as a Saiyajin who was adopted by Vegita and Bulma, and trained by most of the Z fighters. Naruto even learned to convert the Kyubi's chakra into a power he could use to reach an ascended state similar Super-Saiyan. Nearly two decades after he left, a dying half destroyed Konohagakure no Sato was being invaded when Naruto appeared.

**"...HA!"**

Naruto Brief releases a blast of blue-white energy from his palms, a ki blast with a width greater than his waist. The wave of energy strikes a dark barrier erected by Saturno and the two forces fight. The massive amounts of the energy streaming off the barrier shred and vaporize the ground and rocks, leaving her floating inside her barrier.

Naruto increases the intensity of the blast and Saturno watches in shock as the barrier begins to vibrate at a high frequency, blurring in front of her eyes. Naruto increases the blast again with another yell, and the dark spiritual barrier begins to crack like thick glass. The glowing white cracks spread across the surface of the dark shell, before the entire barrier shatters. Saturno doesn't have a chance to scream as she's consumed by the ki blast and disintegrated. The beam continues for several kilometers before arcing into the red sky and creating a sound like thunder.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three more of Kuro Senshi Fracción face another group of "heroes".

Four of Nine Uranus has short blond hair and dark blue eyes. She has a small hole located in her throat and the remains of her Hollow Mask form curved spikes in her hair. The symbol of Uranus is surrounded by gold with a black circle rim.

Three of Nine Neptuno has long aqua hair and eyes. She has a small hole located in her throat and the remains of her Hollow mask form a monocle with implanted mirror glass. The symbol of Neptune is surrounded by aqua with a black circle rim.

Two of Nine Pluto has long dark green hair and eyes. She has a small hole located in her throat and the remains of her Hollow Mask form a spike-covered eye patch. The symbol of Pluto is surrounded by dark green with a black circle rim.

The first one is a young man with purple eyes and long blond hair. He's dressed in a black uniform with a red duster, red fedora, and orange John Lenon glasses. He also wears split-toe boots and white gloves with symbols on the back. He also carries a pair of huge handguns and ninja gear like kunai coated with a silvery metal.

He is Naruto Hellsing.

The sound of gun fire fills the air and so do the screams of Fracción Uranus.

Years ago, after the battle with Millennium, the entire Hellsing headquarters was transported to another world. It landed outside Konohagakure no Sato, near one of the broken walls, during the invasion of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Alucard watched the battle which ended when Yondaime Hokage sealed the demon inside his son. Alucard saw the boy's potential and brought the baby to his master, Sir Integra Hellsing, who adopted the boy as her son.

As Hellsing and Konoha became close, with the soldiers replacing the Konoha Police Corps after the Uchiha Massacre, and Naruto was raised to be both the heir to Hellsing and a powerful ninja. Alucard, not caring much for rules, often stole various ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu scrolls including the Scroll of Forbidden Seals to train Naruto. When Naruto learned Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he saw it as an excuse for more training. He was also taught to use modern weaponry like Alucard's big guns and Walter's monowires.

Naruto received near fatal injuries from Sasuke and a group of Oto ninja led by Kabuto at the Valley of the End. It forced Alucard's childe and No Life Queen Seras Victoria to turn him into a vampire. He was half transformed, when the Kyubi was able to interfere. The end result is that Naruto Hellsing is a dhampir, a half midian vampire. He possesses their regenerative power, superhuman senses, ability to draw strength and memories from drinking the victim's blood, and immense superhuman strength. He lacks most of the shape-shifting abilities only able to become mist for short periods and instead of hell hounds like Alucard he can transform into demon foxes.

Naruto Hellsing walks over to Uranus, his massive hand guns releasing trails of smoke. The special anti-spirit shells have done their job and Uranus is on the ground in a pool of her own blood, her limbs blown clean off.

Uranus's body dissolves into dirt and the real Uranus appears behind Naruto Hellsing only for a sword to pierce her back and come out her front. She turns and sees Naruto Hellsing standing behind her and the one in front of her tosses his guns to the one behind her, before exploding into a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto catches his guns before jerking his sword upward; slicing through her chest, neck, and head, shattering her mask fragments. Then with a sadistic grin he brings his sword down and cuts Uranus's corpse clean in half causing both parts to separate in a bloody, gore-filled display.

The second is a punk with a lean muscular build, short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He also has tribal markings going down the sides of his arms and on his neckline. He's dressed in a black shirt and cargo pants with black boots and fingerless gloves.

He is Naruto Urameshi, Spirit Detective.

The world of shinobi exists in a dimension between Ningenkai (Human World) and Reikai (Spirit World). Sixteen years ago, Yusuke Urameshi was ordered by King Koemma to find the missing descendent of the demon lord Raizen, since Yusuke was also a descendent. The Spirit Detectives found a child Naruto being attacked by ninja in Konoha. They rescued him, and brought him back to Ningenkai. Naruto was adopted by Yusuke and his wife, eventually becoming a Spirit Detective with a few ninja skills thanks to scrolls Hiruzen Sarutobi gave his adoptive father. The Kyubi no Kitsune also died when Naruto went through his own heritage transformation. After becoming a Toushin (War God) Youkai, the Kyubi's power was completely absorbed into his own demon blood making him a High S-Class.

**"REIGUN!" **(Spirit Gun!)

Neptuno jumps back holding her injured arm. Naruto Urameshi fired a beam of spiritual energy from his finger and pierced her shoulder, nearly causing her to drop her zanpakuto. She raises her blade and shouts out "Mirror Reflect!" and goes through Resurrección, regaining all the power she sealed away to gain shinigami powers and become an Arrancar.

Neptuno's entire body transforms into a liquid metal like mercury with tiny mirror-like scales on the long limbs, two immense mirrors instead of lower arms, and a feminine face made of polished silver metal. Naruto Urameshi fires another spirit gun attack, but this time the beam is deflected like a laser beam off a mirror. Neptuno then fires chakrams, ring-like blades from her mirror arms.

The guided blades are destroyed by Urameshi's superhuman blows before they can cause more than scratches and small cuts. Neptuno prepares a larger attack when she senses someone behind her; she turns and blocks a sword with one of her mirrors. She then pales at who is wielding the sword.

The third Naruto is a very menacing Shinigami. He stands over six feet tall with a muscular build, dark blue eyes with one covered by an eye-patch, and waist length spiky blond hair tied back with tiny bells attached to the tips. He also has a blood thirsty grin that would scare a Vasto Lorde class Hollow. He wears a battle worn version of a Shinigami uniform (Shihakusho) with a jagged edged haori and a deep purple belt. He also wears heavy arm and leg bands, a ninja headband with a yarrow imprinted above the Konoha spiral leaf, and a torc (a rigid piece of personal adornment made from twisted metal) around his neck. He also carries a long zanpakuto over five feet in length.

He is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Zaraki.

In his world, years ago, Kenpachi Zaraki, feared leader of Squad Eleven of the Gotei Thirteen, ended up in the world of shinobi and was forced by Captain Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai to stay within a Gigai until Twelfth Division could recover him. Kenpachi became a bounty hunter killing hundreds of bandits and nukenin, until he ended up in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool). Through complex means he fell in love with a medic ninja, who gave birth to a daughter.

He was forced to leave his wife and daughter, leaving his gigai as a corpse on a battlefield, by the Central 46 Chambers, and they arranged for his memories to be blocked so they wouldn't interfere with his shinigami duties. They didn't hurt his wife or daughter because the ninja world shinigami (which has more in common with an Arrancar) would devour them if they died.

When the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed inside of Kenpachi's grandson Naruto, the brief contact with the death god awoke his spiritual pressure. This allowed Naruto as he grew up to communicate with the spirits of the dead not yet devoured by the death god. Those spirits, who didn't see him as the Kyubi since they could see the Kyubi trapped inside him, taught him shinobi skills including swordsmanship.

After losing his best spirit friend to the monstrous incarnation of death, he vowed one day to become powerful enough to slay the Death God. In time he became a very powerful ninja and graduated the academy with high marks in taijutsu and weapon skills. He became the apprentice of Konoha's master swordsman Hayate and made a name for himself in the Nami no Kuni (land of wave) when he slaughtered over a thousand mercenaries on the bridge that was named after him, The Great Naruto Bridge. It also gave a nearby body of water a name from all the blood and body parts that washed into it, The Bay of Death.

Neptuno watches as Naruto Zaraki's zanpakuto slices straight through her mirror arm, then slices her clean in half. With a burst of spiritual pressure both halves are shattered into droplets of silvery liquid, two broken mirrors, and a face mask.

Naruto awoke his shinigami potential and summoned his Zanpakuto after his near death at the hands of Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. In the months since that event, Naruto fought many opponents ranging in strength from Neji Hyuga to Gaara of the Sand to members of the Akatsuki. Three years later, he killed snake sennin Orochimaru, traitor Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki, but was finally killed by the treacherous Danzo using poison.

At the moment of his death, Naruto's spiritual pressure exploded like a bomb killing Danzo and completing his transformation into a shinigami. Naruto fought the Death God and was losing because of the demon's age, but then the Kyubi no Kitsune merged with his soul. The near limitless demonic chakra was converted into spiritual energy. The near infinite spiritual energy boosted Naruto's power and he was able to destroy the Death God freeing all the souls trapped inside.

The release of souls alerted the Soul Society that quickly learned three things. One: The Death God of the ninja world had been destroyed. Two: The Ninja world was now developing its own Soul Society and Hueco Mundo (Hollow World). Three: There was a type of Shinigami in the Ninja world with more power than all the Gotei Thirteen combined.

The torc and bracers are power limiters, so he doesn't crush the souls of people for kilometers with his spiritual pressure. Naruto Zaraki's spiritual pressure is powerful enough to warp space-time when unleashed. He also wears a parasite eye patch, weights, and bells to make his fights more challenging like his grandfather Kenpachi Zaraki.

Neptuno's liquid metal flows together and reforms into a human shape. As her body reforms the mirrors and mask position themselves in the correct places. She raises her arms and a giant Cero forms between the two circular mirrors.

**"REIGUN!" **(Spirit Gun!)

Another beam of spiritual energy shoots from Naruto Urameshi's finger, which pierces both arm mirrors and the Cero. The energy blast explodes, destroying both arms and smashing Neptuno like a grape into a huge crater. She reforms for a second time, but her arms become long tentacles which desperately cover her mask. There is a faint crack in the mask, which seems to be causing her pain.

Naruto Zaraki has a savage grin and runs towards his target. A single powerful slice cuts Neptuno's head in half, including her mask. The split mask shatters into particles as the liquid body explodes into droplets. As the silvery liquid falls to the ground it evaporates into vanishing lights.

The fourth is a young athletic blond dressed in a black bodysuit with black boots, gloves, and utility belt. He wears a black face mask that covers his lower face and a black headband with goggles. He also wears a black combat vest and carries shinobi gear like kunai painted matte black. On his chest is the outline of a flying fox in dark orange and around his waist is a shinobi head band. The head band is black and so is the plate except for the leaf symbol.

He throws a batarang, a bat shaped bladed throwing projectile, at high speed into Pluto's eye patch. Pluto doesn't even scream as she pulls the blade out and tosses it away before it can explode.

He is Naruto "Flying Fox" Cain.

A mute Naruto was rescued from an abusive Konoha by a dimension-displaced Cassandra Cain, one of the most recent Batgirls of the DC Universe. She took the boy back to her world, where he was raised. He also learned martial arts, detective skills, and other forms of education from the Bat Family. Naruto became stronger than the others because his healing factor allowed him to be pushed further than Peak Human, meaning he's superhuman even without his chakra. Dr. Fate and Etrigan helped him harness the power of the Kyubi no Kitsune and he took the name Flying Fox after the demon fox and the bat.

Years later, during a battle with the League of Assassins, Naruto fell into a Lazarus Pit. A Lazarus Pit is a pit of chemicals that appears in certain places around the world. It has the power to bring the dead back to life, but also causes insanity, kills the living, and once turned a cryogenically preserved woman (Mr. Freeze's wife) into a demonic fire and death manipulator. The odd combination of the chemicals and the Kyubi's chakra made him immortal, allowing him to continue to fight even in the distant 853rd century. He eventually returned to his home dimension, only a decade after he left, to stop Danzo, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and aliens that invaded that world from the DC dimension.

**"KONOHA SENPU!"**

Pluto is knocked off her feet, but manages to land in a one handed handstand and flip back on to her is then kicked in the chin; double kicked in the back sending her into the air, then receives a spinning axe kick that sends her flying into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

The fifth and final version of Naruto Uzumaki is shorter with a lean muscular body, short blonde hair, and bright blue eyes filled with excitement. He's dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit with black leg and arm bands, a green flak jacket, and a Konoha headband worn as a belt.

He is Naruto Lee, adopted brother of Rock Lee.

In his world, an assassin's attack destroyed most of his chakra network. Naruto Uzumaki was forced to specialize in Taijutsu and became a brother to Rock Lee and second surrogate son to Maito Gai. The Kyubi no Kitsune's chakra mutated his body so that instead of massive chakra reserves he developed a regenerative healing factor that allows him to grow stronger after injury. This allowed Naruto to go farther than Gai or Rock in training, because any damage would be repaired in seconds. He even learned to damage his body deliberately using one of the celestial gates in order to force his body to become stronger.

Special Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) created by the toad sennin Jiraiya and Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi allowed Naruto to use Henge (Transfomation), Kawarimi (Replacement), and a mutated version of Kage Bunshin (Shadow Doppleganger). As opposed to creating a hundred (1HP) clones that burst after a single light hit, he can create five more durable (20HP) clones, which means they can take up to twenty hard hits before they disperse.

**"Tempus!"**

Pluto reclaims her Hollow powers and transforms into a giant insectoid creature, like a giant anthropomorphic cockroach with a dark green exoskeleton, four insectoid legs, and two long arms ending in blades holding red spheres. On her human-like head are four red eyes surrounding a large red orb.

"Super ugly!" says both Cain and Lee.

Pluto screeches in rage, then the orbs in her hands begin to screech. The spiritual energy from her body compressed with the air, then shoots out as two destructive shock waves. The blasts shatter the ground and send up massive clouds of debris. The two hand-to-hand fighters barely avoid the attacks.

Pluto scans the field for her prey, then begins to generate sounds from her forehead. She sees her opponents barely moving and closes in on them. As she gets within meters, she channels energy into her hand orbs for another double shock wave technique.

_**"Fools, the sound of Pluto is the sound of mourning." **_gloats Pluto, _**"The sound of my head orb gets inside you head and slows time to a crawl. You see the world as fast moving lights, while in reality you become so slow that a second becomes a year to you." **_

"Can't hear you."

Naruto Lee throws a punch at Pluto. A punch boosted to the point that it breaks the sound barrier and creates a sonic boom. The piercing sound is enough to disorientate the Arrancar woman long enough for Naruto Cain to drive a kunai into the side of the orb, the barbed edges digging into the socket.

Pluto struggles, trying to remove the kunai without damaging the orb, but the embedded timer reaches zero and the high explosive inside the kunai detonates. Pluto screams as the orb is blown from her head in a fiery explosion. A jet of mist-like spiritual energy explodes from her head and her exoskeleton turns porcelain white. As cracks appear, Naruto Lee moves with blinding speed and delivers a blow so powerful that Pluto's front implodes. The Arrancar shatters and dissolves into particles.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kratos's Arrancar servants are not having much luck with their mission.

Zeus is One of Ten and resembles a muscular man with long white hair, thick eyebrows, and a long thick beard that hides his Hollow hole. The remains of his Hollow mask forms a pair of lightning bolts on his forehead like extra eyebrows.

Hera is Two of Ten and resembles a regal woman with a golden crown, a hole hidden by her collar, and the remains of her Hollow mask hidden under her golden crown.

Poseidon is Three of Ten and is half-fish man with scaly white skin, webbed ears, a mouth of shark-like teeth, and a long thick beard. The remains of his Hollow mask forms a starfish shaped ornament on his forehead, which is disguised by an aquatic-themed crown.

The first is a young woman with a thin agile build, red-pink eyes, and long flowing red-pink hair instead of blond spikes. On the top of her head are two horns resembling nekomimi (cat ears). She also has dark whisker-like markings on the sides of her face and dark pink nail polish on her fingers and toes. She's dressed in a black shirt and cargo pants with black sandals and fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the backs. She also has bandages wrapped around her wrists and lower legs, a green flak jacket, a Konoha headband, and a black bandana arranged to disguise the horns.

She is Naru "Nyu" Roku, also known as Naru Kemononosuuji, a Diclonus Ninja.

Naru's grandmother was a Diclonus who escaped the government labs and escaped into the ninja world when she uncovered an ancient portal inside a cave she was trapped inside. She lost her memory for a time and was rescued by a ninja. She fell in love and married the young man, and a combination of ninja chakra genes and diclonus genes made it so her daughter Kushina was born normal looking.

Years later, after being chased by a mob, Kyubi awoke Naru's vectors - the telekinetic arms used by dichloni to grab, piece, and cut their enemies to pieces. She slaughtered the mob and in order to prevent her execution, Sarutobi was forced to turn her over to Danzo to be trained as a ROOT assassin. She proved to be smarter than the aging war hawk, arranging his death shortly after becoming a chunin. She became famous for her massacre of multiple opponents, covering herself and the ground in blood earning her the name Kemononosuuji "The Number of the Beast". She became legendary, killing all of Rinnegan user Pain's bodies at the same time and ripping the eyes out of the god-like Madara Uchiha.

Two of Naru Roku's invisible vectors extend and grab Zeus's wrists before he can react. Zeus roars and fires a blast of lightning from his mouth, but the electrical plasma discharge is blocked by a barrier. The flashing lights reveal the barrier to be several elastic translucent arms wrapped around her body. The telekinetic arms holding Zeus's arms twist until the Hierro tears, then rips both arms off in sprays of blood. As the severed arms are tossed away, they whip back and slice off Zeus's head like a pair of giant scissors. Not satisfied, the Diclonus continues to whip her arms, slicing the Arrancar to pieces. The unused Zanpakuto soon dissolves into particles.

The second is a tall man with blond hair and cold blue eyes. He's dressed in a fishnet shirt, a torn haori, and torn pants with sandals. He also has bandages covering his arms, wrapped around his lower legs, and around his waist. He also wears bandages around his neck, which hides scars from an assassination attempt. He carries a demonic nihonto (Japanese sword) with the tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) made of crimson metal and a black saya (sheath) decorated with a fiery nine tailed fox.

He is Naruto Shishio, the Hitokiri (Man Slayer)

In his world, the Kyubi no Kitsune was once a human assassin named Makoto Shishio, who became the King of Hell when he died. When he defeated the demon king, he absorbed his power and became a demon. Years later, he was betrayed and his power was divided into the nine Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) with his mind sealed within the madness and bloodlust of the fox.

Centuries later, after he had been sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki, a Yamanaka (not Ino or her father) tried to attack Naruto's mind, he was devoured by the Kyubi, who then used the absorbed mind skills and abilities to recover his memories. When Shishio awoke he was able to learn of Naruto's history and decided to train the boy as his heir. Naruto made three promises: To protect his precious people, to become Hokage, and secretly, to become the next King of Hell after death.

Naruto Shishio left the village, trained in the ways of the ninja and the sword styles of Shishio and his men, and created his own mercenary group. He learned many skills including shukuchi, a near teleportation rapid movement technique, and forged a demonic sword able to generate many wind and fire techniques. Naruto Shishio is a powerful swordsman who led his men to victory over the Akatsuki and corrupt Konoha council.

**"Katon: Maousan!" **(Fire Release: Demon King Flash!)

Naruto draws his sword and brings the blade down behind him. As he reaches the end of his back swing, the blade is covered in flames as if the blade was soaked in oil. He runs towards Hera, even as she transforms into a bird-like Hollow. As he runs the flames on the blade grow becoming a trail of fire that illuminates Naruto Shishio, making him look like a demon from hell.

Hera spreads her wings and peacock feathers and each of the "eyes" glows. Then the peacock eyes fire beams of condensed spiritual energy like laser beams. The beams slice the earth to pieces and cause explosions, but they don't slow down Shishio. He continues to charge, not feeling the pain as a couple of spirit lasers manage to hit him.

As he reaches Hera, he jumps with the sword an inferno of flames. As he swings the blade, the flames shift from red-orange to blue-white. As the blade connects there is a thunderous explosion of heat and flame. Naruto Shishio, his bandages slightly burnt, is sent flying in one direction while Hera goes the opposite way covered in flames.

As Hera lands, her body is half destroyed. Her left arm and wing are gone, and her entire left side is charred black with broken ribs exposed to the air. Half her once bird-like face is melted away to reveal bone and the rest of her body is a mass of second and third degree burns.

"I like my meals raw, but I guess I can have barbeque."

Hera looks up with her one remaining eye and sees her doom.

The third Naruto is a tall, lean muscular version of Naruto Uzumaki with short wild blond hair, dark skin, and dark blue eyes with dark rims. He's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black leather boots. He also wears heavy metal bracers and carries a massive zanbato (horse-chopping saber).

He is Naruto Apostate.

This version of Naruto was mortally wounded by a mob after bringing back with him the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha after the Valley of the End. As he lay dying, he activated the Behelit and summoned the Godshand. He sacrificed his most precious Konohagakure to become an immortal ninja. The Kyubi's power disrupted the process, allowing Naruto to retain part of his humanity and his most precious people to escape being consumed.

As a fox-based half-Apostle fueled by Kyubi's youki, he wandered the land and protected the ninja world from the Godshand and the Apostles. He eventually became the new Skull Knight after the death of his last precious person, but succeeded in eventually destroying the Godhand and the Ideal of God that had created him. The Ideal was created from humanity wanting something to blame their suffering on. He destroyed the collective subconscious of humanity to destroy their god.

Hera watches as he removes his shirt and bracers, and drives his sword next to her head. She can sense, even in extreme pain, that the sword has been soaked in the blood of a thousand yoma, youkai, and apostates. She watches in horror as Naruto turns into a giant anthropomorphic demon fox with long ears, sharp claws, large fangs, and a human face embedded in the forehead. The last thing she sees is the fangs getting closer and closer.

Poseidon has transformed into a giant merman with the lower body of an immense spine-covered fish and a scale-covered upper body with long limbs ending in webbed and clawed fingers, webbed spines forming a crown around his head, and a beard made of tentacles, each with barbed suckers. In this form, he's a master of water manipulation, which he is using to generate a barrier capable of stopping projectiles and blades, and dispersing energy-based attacks.

**"Ramiel!"**

It doesn't stop a concentrated beam of lightning that pierces his water barrier and Poseidon through the torso. The beam's hotter than the sun and cauterizes most of the wound, so the amount of blood released is small, but the electrical charge severely damages him.

The fourth version of Naruto is a small boy with red eyes, near white skin, and short spiky snow white hair. He dressed in a black jacket open at the front with a pale blue shirt, black cargo pants, black-and-blue gloves, and black-and-blue sandals. He is currently covered in glowing red lines and his ungloved right hand is covered in smoke.

He is Naruto Ikari, the Angelic Assassin.

After End of Evangelion, Shinji was able to use what was left of the god power to teleport himself and Asuka far away from the beach they found themselves on. They were sent far from the regenerating world of souls and LCL, to the world of shinobi where they lived normal lives in Uzu no Kuni.

Naruto as their descendent was born with the "Blood of Angels", a bloodline limit that allows Naruto to access angelic powers such as Demi-God level Regeneration and the near impenetrable Absolute Terror field, which uses the Kyubi no Kitsune as fuel instead of an S2 organ. He also has a technique for each of the angels his ancestors fought.

Sachiel, Angel of Water, grants him to the ability to generate piercing drills of water from his hands

Shamshel, Angel of the Morning, grants him the ability to project energy whips, which can easily slice through objects and may also be used to manipulate objects.

Ramiel, Angel of Thunder, grants him the ability to generate a powerful magnetic barrier that can stop blades and metal projectiles and the ability to focus the shield into a powerful energy beam, hotter than a bolt of lightning.

Gaghiel, Angel of the Fish, allows Naruto to transform into an aquatic humanoid (like Isarabi) with water freedom - the ability to breathe and no negative effects from being underwater, a superhuman jaw, and an increased water nature affinity. It also grants enhanced strength and endurance and reduced agility above water.

Israfel, twin Angels of Poetry, Music and Dance, allows Naruto to split into multiple bodies. Unlike Kage Bunshin, they are true bodies that don't disperse and only vanish when they recombine. They are weaker than the original, but Naruto controls them together like a Rinnegan user. They are also good for combination jutsus like water and wind.

Sandalphon, Angel of Embryos, allows Naruto to harden his body, boosts his strength, and increases his affinity for fire and earth techniques. It also makes the extremely strong and durable ninja immune to fire to the point that he could go swimming in molten lava.

Poseidon tries to strike Ikari with his tail, extending the spines into sword-like blades.

"**Matariel. Tenshi Bunshin **(Angel Clone)"

Matariel, Angel of Rain, allows Naruto to generate toxic and corrosive liquids that can go through the strongest metals. It also boosts Naruto's water affinity so he can manipulate the deadly liquids like water.

When the Arrancar of the Seas' tail strikes the clone instead of the real Naruto Ikari, it explodes into a shower of dark translucent liquid. The liquid causes the Hierro (Iron skin) to dissolve and the exposed flesh to boil, making Poseidon scream with pain.

Sahaquiel, Angel of the Skies, allows Naruto to generate explosive fluids from his body and manipulate them like water. He can fire tiny amounts of his body at high speed, which detonate in massive explosions like energy blasts. He can also use the fluid to create a new type of highly explosive Kage Bunshin.

Iruel, Angel of Terror, grants Naruto a computer-like mind with perfect memory, instant recall, and multi-tasking skills. It also grants superhuman reflexes, enhanced agility and enhanced speed with a Sharingan level ability to record and analyze ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu.

Leliel, Angel of the Night, grants Naruto the ability to manipulate space to create portals, put items in pocket dimensions, or trap opponents in other dimensions. This is a gravity-based ability which means warping space and being able to cause a tractor beam-like effect.

Bardiel, Angel of Haze, grants Naruto Elasticity - The ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one's body into any form they can imagine, and the ability to go further by becoming a liquid that is absorbed into another living creature, allowing Naruto to possess that person while still using his Elasticity.

**"Zureal!"**

Zureal, Angel of Strength, grants Naruto immense superhuman strength and durability. In this form, Naruto is a taijutsu machine with claws that can crush and tear metal, and a thunderous roar.

As Naruto calls out the name of the angel, his body morphs becoming taller, more muscular, and his arms lengthen. He grabs Neptune's extended arm and breaks it, then he pulls Poseidon close so he can start the mother of all brutal beatings. Naruto finally smashes Poseidon into the ground creating a crater, then kicks him until he's several meters deeper in the stone and earth.

Arael, Angel of the Birds, grants Naruto psychic powers of telepathy and illusion-casting far beyond normal genjutsu. The abilities are similar to Itachi's Tsukiyomi technique with its ability to use the target's memories. In this form, Naruto can destroy the target's mind and cause enough fear and shock to destroy the body (like causing a heart attack from fear).

Armisael, Angel of the Womb, grants Naruto the power to control others like a puppet master. Intangible tendrils of energy allow him to control the person's body and mind. It also grants him control over his target's chakra network, meaning he can open the celestial gates and have his victim attack with a suicide charge or cause the network to implode, instantly killing the target.

Tabris, Angel of Free Will and Alternatives; Adam; and Lilith haven't been seen yet.

Naruto Ikari suddenly stops his attacks, stumbles away, and collapses to his knees in exhaustion. He may possesses immense superhuman powers, but they were designed for creatures composed of energy, not flesh and bone, so every time he uses them he's drained. Using three in a row without time to rest has used up most of his energy.

In the crater, the Arrancar senses weakness and attacks with its remaining working limbs. Poseidon's mouth tentacles extend to attack Naruto Ikari, trying to spear him from behind. They are moving at two hundred kilometers an hour and are within a meter of Ikari's back, when they are sliced apart.

Poseidon looks up as the bloody segments of his tentacles fall to the ground, and sees the fifth Naruto. Then he gets two metal claws through the forehead, followed by a decapitation.

The fifth is a young man with dark blue eyes and short spiky black hair. He's dressed in a dark red-orange shirt and black pants with special boots, special gloves, and a belt with a yellow X inside a circle. He also wears a Konoha headband around his neck and black leather jacket with an orange-red X on the back.

He is Naruto Howlett, the Saberfox.

He is the grandson of Laura Kinsley (X-23) and great-grandson of James Howlett (Wolverine). When Laura was transported to Naruto's dimension during one of her adventures with the X-Men, she fell in love with a ninja from Uzu no Kuni. After Uzu no Kuni's destruction, she thought everyone was dead and wandered the world as a bounty hunter. She then learned of Naruto when she arrived in Konoha. He was easy to find since he displayed the regenerative healing factor boosted by the Kyubi no Kitsune. He also had the razor sharp bone claws housed in his forearms.

In the world of Halloween, he had his bone claws coated with an unbreakable alloy similar to adamentium, but non-magnetic and blessed so it damages supernatural/magical creatures.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kratos's warriors are powerful like the warriors of ancient Sparta, but they weren't trained to fight the chaos that is the Naruto Militia

Four of Ten Demeter is a woman with long brown hair and a Hollow hole located in her neck. The remains of her Hollow mask form three "leaves" on the side of her face.

Five of Ten Ares is menacing man with long black hair and red eyes. His Hollow hole is hidden by his jacket, which also has shoulder armor. The remains of his Hollow mask form horns extending from his forehead, cheeks, and chin.

Six of Ten Hermes is a young man with curly black hair. He has a hole located on the left side of his chest above the heart and the remains of his Hollow mask resemble feathers in his hair, which are disguised by actual feathers.

**"BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!"**

The first is a young man with a muscular build dressed in a red costume with a full face mask. The mask has two large white eyes and his costume has many belts, ninja weapons like kunai and swords, and modern weapons like machine guns and handguns

"Naruto "Deadshot" Wilson. That's my name."

After using an alien power cell in his teleporter belt, Deadpool ended up in the world of ninja. He ended up saving the life of a wild and crazy Kunoichi named Mina Namikaze, who "rewarded" him. He returned to his world, not knowing she would give birth to Minato Namikaze. Minato died sealing Kyubi no Kitsune into Naruto. Deadpool returned to the ninja world for good after a series of chaotic events and learned he was grandfather of Naruto, who had inherited his abilities.

"This includes knowing what the Author is doing."

Demeter wonders what the crazy ninja is talking about as spirit-piercing rounds tear off her limbs and make her torso look like swizz cheese. She didn't even have a chance to use her Resurrección, before she joined the fourth wall in pieces.

"Hey! That's right. You haven't gone monster." says Deadshot, kicking the zanpakuto into Demeter's mouth, "You look like a woman who can use her mouth."

Demeter's face turns red with rage, overriding the pain she is in. She says the command, even with her mouth full and her Hollow powers flow into her. Demeter's entire body becomes a human-shaped mass of vines with tentacle-root feet, six vine-like arms ending in flowers with teeth, and a giant Venus fly trap around her now green-haired head.

"Another plant monster? How unoriginal."

Naruto Wilson decides to end the battle quick since the author could punish him. He pulls out a bunch of pool balls connected by a thin chain and throws it. The chain wraps around Demeter's neck and the numbered colored balls dangle like jewels on a necklace. Demeter wonders what the crazy ninja is up to when she hears the pool balls ticking. Then the high explosive in each one detonates, blowing up Demeter's entire fly trap head. What's left of her body dissolves into ooze, which then evaporates into vanishing particles of light.

Ares has used Resurrección to become a cross between Minotaur and centaur. Ares' lower body is a red-black bull minus the head with metal hooves and a long tail ending in a blade. Ares' upper body is a muscular black-skinned man with swords extending from his arms and two long horns on his bull-like head. He would be very intimidating, if one of his bone swords wasn't dissolving in front of his scared eyes.

The second Naruto Uzumaki is far taller at over six foot seven and very muscular with dark blue-green eyes, long golden blond hair done in micro braids, and dark tan skin with faint green-brown markings on the sides of his face along with the thick whisker-like markings. He also has dark green nails, sharp teeth, and slightly pointed ears. He's dressed in a fish net shirt, military-style camouflage pants, and black toe-less boots that resemble a cross between combat boots and sandals. He also wears black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs, a long sleeveless coat with the same forest camouflage, and metal shoulder, back, and chest armor. He also carries kunai, daggers, a collapsible barbed spear, and a black metal sword.

He is Naruto Xeno, the Alien Hunter-Ninja.

In his dimension, in a distant part of the galaxy, an alien mad scientist wanted to create the ultimate super-soldiers. His prototype was a fusion of dangerous species - Yautja (Predator), Xenomorph (Aliens), Human, Metroid (Metroid), and a few others. He was forced to jettison the birthing matrix when his enemies destroyed his lab/base. The matrix crashed on the ninja world and was found by Minato and Kushina who were morning the still birth of their son Naruto. The matrix absorbed the deceased baby and released a living Naruto completely merged with the project. Minato died sealing Kyubi in Naruto the same night, but Kushina survived to raise her part-alien son.

Naruto became the greatest of all hunter ninja, an agile human form with immense strength, wide spectrum vision, immunity to heat and electricity, corrosive blood, regenerative abilities and longevity, and the ability to drain bio-energy. He can also generate biological, almost biomechanical, armor making him almost unstoppable and undetectable to criminals, bandits and nukenin. He helped lead Konoha to a new level as Rokudaime Hokage.

The only person Naruto Xeno has been scared of was Naruto Riddick.

Naruto Xeno pulls out his spear and extends it to its near six foot length. He then begins to spin it in a complex movement that confuses Ares, until the pain begins. He loses his other bone sword and both horns before the pain, but then Xeno slices both cheeks, the throat near the veins and arteries, the chest down to the sternum. He also slices out one eye and nearly disembowels Ares with an X pattern.

Ares tries to stop Xeno with a Bala (spirit bullet) technique, but Xeno's slices off the finger, then the hand at the wrist, half the arm at the elbow, and the rest of the arm at the shoulder. After another swing cuts off the other arm at the elbow, Ares stomps his front hooves and creates a shock wave to knock Xeno back. Ares then turns and tries to run away from Xeno. He makes it several meters at high speed before Xeno passes him with his spear.

Ares tumbles through the air and sees that his bull half is on the ground, while his limbless torso flies through the air towards the third Naruto.

The third is a teenage Naruto with blue cat-like eyes, pale skin, and wild spiky locks of white and black hair reaching mid-back. He has dark stripes on the side of his face and the sides of his arms, pointed ears, and small fangs. He's also dressed in a black shirt, white pants, and black sandals with white bandages wrapped around his waist, ankles, and wrists. He also wears a white-and-black tiger striped long coat and wears modified tiger claws (metal bands with curved blades) on his hands.

He is Naruto Byakko Tiger, the Tiger Saint.

In his dimension, millennia ago, the King of Hell fought the Five Saint Beasts - White Tiger, Vermillion Bird, Blue Dragon, Black Tortoise, and Yellow Dragon. In that battle, the King of Hell was split into the nine fragments which became the Nine Tailed Beasts and the Five Saint Beasts were killed, casting the world into chaos.

Byakko, the White Tiger, was reborn in Naruto but was suppressed by the Kyubi. When Kyubi's chakra was cut off in the Forest of Death by Orochimaru, Byakko began to awaken. When Jiraiya tried to force Naruto to summon the Kyubi's chakra by tossing him over a cliff, Byakko was reborn and the Kyubi no Kitsune was nearly obliterated.

When Ares gets within a meter of Byakko, he hits a translucent barrier of wind and chakra. Ares' body completely disintegrates against the barrier, then the barrier becomes a shock wave that obliterates the bull's remains.

"Hey!" yells Xeno

"No time for prizes, Xeno."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Rescue Part II**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The other members of Kratos' Fracción don't face versions of Naruto Uzumaki, but of his friend Sabaku no Gaara. It's interesting to note that not all Naruto Uzumakis were the result of Halloween costumes. During Halloween, several versions of Naruto attempted to use Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone technique), but the chakra mixed with the chaos magic and created different versions based on nearby costumes. The Gaaras were the result of those many Narutos desiring to find their friends and the chaos reacting. As to how many Narutos and Gaaras are in the world, no one knows, but thankfully their genetics differ enough that they don't disrupt the world's gene pool.

Seven to Nine of Kratos' Fracción face the first Gaaras.

Seven of Ten Hephaestus is a short muscular man with deformed legs, red hair, a hole near his waist, and the remains of his Hollow mask forming armor over his eyebrows and nose.

Eight of Ten Aphrodite is an extremely beautiful woman with long white blond hair, white skin, and blue eyes. She also has a hole hidden by her coat and the remains of her Hollow mask forming three teardrop ornaments on her forehead.

Nine of Ten Athena is a young woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She has a hole located in the center of her chest and the remains of the Hollow mask forming an eye mask resembling the face of a majestic owl.

The first is a young man standing four foot eleven with sky blue eyes surrounded by dark markings and short dark purple hair. He's dressed in a dark shinobi outfit with a huge gourd made of snow and ice on his back.

He is Gaara Shirayuki, the Gaara of the Frozen Desert.

A young yuki-onna named Mizore Shirayuki ended up in the world of shinobi after her beloved Tsukune chose to be with another, a vampiress named Moka. She was found by the Sandaime Kazekage before she could die of the heat and was chosen to be the mother of Shukaku's next container since Karura had been left barren by an enemy ninja's poison. She was sacrificed to seal Ichibi no Shukaku within her son, who was named Gaara by Karura, but her yuki-onna blood granted the child the ability to suppress Shukaku's murderous influence

Gaara not only developed the ability to manipulate sand, but also an extremely strong affinity for water and wind, allowing him to manipulate ice. With Shukaku's youki being absorbed by his own youkai blood, his powers grew far beyond his mother's limits. He even developed snow versions of his sand techniques, which have become stronger since the Akatsuki extracted Shukaku and his life was saved by his friend Naruto.

Hephaestus is shocked when the air is filled with snowflakes and ice crystals. The air becomes colder and colder, until Hephaestus can feel his lungs burn and his Hierro is covered in a layer of iron. He tries to use Bala to escape, but he can't concentrate the spiritual energy enough because of the ice on his fingers. After three misfires, the hardened skin of the finger tips cracks.

**"Koori Kyuu!"** (Ice Coffin!)

The snow and ice crystals contract on the Arrancar and Hephaestus is rendered unable to move as he is first covered in a layer of super cold ice, then his statue form is trapped in a larger mass of ice like a glacier. Gaara Shirayuki, glowing with a misty blue aura that sparkles with ice crystals, then closes his hand.

**"Koori Sousou!"** (Ice Funeral)

The ice contracts with enough force to crush a tank, but before the Arrancar can be crushed into ice cubes he manages to call out his Resurrección command. The layer of ice explodes off his body to reveal a larger humanoid creature with white and black armor. The black armor is covered in glowing veins like magma flowing through cracks in volcanic rock. It has two long massive ape-like arms ending in hammering fist. A trail of volcanic smoke and sparks comes from its mouth.

Hephaestus opens his mouth and releases a torrent of fire at Shirayuki. The fire washes over Gaara, but when the flames stop, Gaara stands completely unharmed. He stands with his skin, hair, and clothing sparkling like fleshly fallen snow.

Hephaestus rams his fists into the ground causing metal spikes to shoot up. At the same time the earth beneath Shirayuki turns silver grey, before wrapping around his legs and turning into metal manacles, trapping him. More silver grey dirt flies out of the ground hitting the yuki-onna hanyou's legs and covering them in metal bindings.

The second Sabaku no Gaara also stands four feet eleven with dark-rimmed sky blue eyes and short reddish-brown hair. He also has the furry ears and tail of a tanuki. He's dressed in the same clothing without the gourd and with a conal hat on his head and a sake jar in his hand.

He is Gaara of the Wind and Flame.

He is a version of Gaara whose mother was tricked into sleeping with a tanuki. As a result he has the ears and tail of a tanuki and possesses many abilities attributed to tanuki, but lacks the sand powers of his fellow Gaaras. Shukaku was unable to be sealed inside of one of his descendents and was able to escape into hell, which angered the Sandaime Kazekage. The man also thought that the hanyou features were an insulting curse from Shukaku and had his son secretly trained in a base on the Wind/Fire Border. This was where Gaara encountered his version of Naruto, a red haired kitsune hanyou.

The Tanuki hanyou Gaara drinks from his sake jar then does several hand seals.

**"Katon: Sakedabi!"** (Fire Release: Rice Wine Cremation!)

The hanyou releases a blast of brightly burning flame from his mouth. When it strikes Hephaestus, it spreads to cover his entire body. The Arrancar is about to laugh and tell Gaara that he is a Arrancar of the forge and volcanoes

**"Futon: Gyaku Gofuu Kyuu!"** (Wind Release: Reverse Tornado Coffin!)

Gaara opens his mouth and releases a blast of wind that spins around the target Arrancar forming a tornado. The normal Tornado Coffin is a tornado that traps the target inside, while slowly removing the air from the center. The reverse version compresses more air into the eye, which increases the fire's intensity.

Hephaestus roars and breaks free of the Tornado, but the combination of chakra-boosted alcohol fire, chakra wind, and his own surging power has made is entire body overheat. The Arrancar's hierro flows like molten iron and his entire body radiates enough heat to give a human second degree burns at ten meters. As Hephaestus moves, the broken ground beneath him either melts or sticks to the molten goo.

**"Hyoton: Fuyuryudan!"** (Ice Release: Winter Dragon Bullet!)

Shirayuki, who managed to free himself by freezing and shattering the brittle restraints, shoots a wave of ice in the form of an oriental dragon. It strikes the burning Arrancar and instantly freezes his body, turning him into a contracting metallic statue.

**"Sabaku Kyuukaryudan!" **(Desert Summer Dragon Bullet!)

Shirayuki generates a second wave, this time of sand instead of ice. The massive dragon and hot and abrasive particles collides with the Arrancar statue and shatters him into a million pieces.

The third Sabaku no Garra is female with the same sky blue eyes and short reddish-brown hair. She's a young teenage girl wearing a black bodysuit edged with red-brown and a golden ribbon around her waist. She also has a huge gourd made of white sand on her back secured by a golden strap.

She is Gaako, Bisenshi Tanuki (Tailed Warrior Tanuki).

This female version of Gaara was a member of a group of nine magical girls known as the Bisenshi (Tailed Warriors) who were given magical powers by the bijuu sealed within them. They fought the Ten Devils of Madara sealed within the assassins of the Akatsuki and their armies of yoma ninja to save Konoha town. She may have been the weakest of the nine, but she was the smartest and most loyal to the klutzy team leader Naru Uzumaki, Bisenshi Kitsune and Lost Princess of Whirlpool.

**"DESERT HEART!"**

In a twist of irony, Aphrodite, named after the Greek goddess of love and beauty, is smashed into a rock face by a giant heart made out of sand. The massive, over three meters tall heart is like a mass of the hardest and densest sandstone moving at extremely high speed. The heart-shaped battering ram smashes Aphrodite hard enough to cover her Hierro in cracks.

Aphrodite pulls out her sword and gives the Resurrección command. All of her Hollow powers return to her, healing her injuries, and transforming her into a strange creature. The new form is still humanoid and possesses a strange otherworld beauty like the works of HR Giger, but on her back are immense bird wings composed of water and sea foam.

Aphrodite remembers that most Gaaras use sand for attacks, so she uses her wings to fill the air with mist and heavily soak the ground. Gaako is also soaked, but it doesn't seem to slow her down as she jumps off the rocks and avoids the deep mud.

Aphrodite channels her spiritual energy into her wings, causing them to grow larger and glow blue. She then flaps them towards the magical girl, shooting out feathers of glowing water. Each feather, its speed and its weight and hardness boosted by Arrancar spirit energy, is powerful enough to punch a hole in a ten centimeter thick cement wall. Gaako avoids the feathers and jumps high into the air.

Aphrodite jumps into the air to grab the magical girl.

**"DESERT WIND!"**

Aphrodite screams as winds released from Gaako's palms slice through her. She's too close to avoid the attack and tumbles out of the sky covered in deep cuts, her wings completely shredded. She hits the ground hard enough to create a crater, even in the soft, muddy earth.

**"DESERT MOON!"**

Gaako's entire body is covered in a silvery light before a shining burst of white energy shoots from her chest and illuminates Aphrodite's immobilized form. The Arrancar can't even scream as she feels magical energy tear into her body, ripping apart her Reishi (spiritual particles). Glowing white mist streams from her injuries as the attack affects the wounds the most. Soon, even her Hierro begins to break down. Aphrodite glows white, then disintegrates into vanishing particles.

If Aphrodite still existed, she would have killed herself out of shame at the thought of being beaten by a red-haired magical girl, who now stands with her hand in the V for Victory symbol.

The fourth Sabaku no Gaara is normal looking with sky blue eyes rimmed with black, reddish-brown hair, and a huge yellow-brown sand gourd on his back. The only major differences are the larger eye markings and a red moon marking on his forehead.

He is Gaara Shukaku, the Youkai Sand Priest

Gaara Shukaku is a reverse jinchuriki of sorts. The soul of the newborn son of the Yondaime Kazekage was sealed within Shukaku in an attempt to humanize the demon. After several years, the human side conquered the demonic side and he can now change easily between his human form and true demonic form. The end result is that Gaara's sand manipulation abilities are far more powerful since it's not limited to a human body, but is focused by a human mind.

Gaara Shukaku's opponent is Nine of Ten of Kratos' Fraccion, Athena.

Athena wasted no time, using her Resurrecció reach maximum power and flying into the sky for an aerial advantage. Her Hollow form is thinner than her Arrancar form with long limbs ending in talons, bird-like feet, and immense white owl wings. Athena's hair has also become feathers that form a helmet around her head and her eyes are larger and darker. She also carries a long spear with a white handle in on hand and a long white shield in the other.

**"Suna Shuriken!"** (Sand Shuriken!)

Athena blocks the sand projectiles with her shield, but is shocked by the amount of force behind them. Each one is powerful enough to pierce a tank's armor plate. Athena then throws her spear, which accelerates itself to many times the speed of sound. The spear, which has become a streak of light, pierces Gaara before burying itself several meters beneath the ground.

Athena watches as the Gaara she hit shatters into sand revealing it to be a Suna Bunshin (Sand Clone). She then learns that something is wrong, because her spear isn't returning to her hand.

**"Sabaku Kyuu!"** (Desert Coffin!)

Athena watches as the entire desert seems to ripple, before shooting upwards into the air. It forms tentacles which grab Athena's limbs and wings before wrapping around her. In seconds, she's trapped inside a ball of chakra compressed sand with a five meter radius.

**"Sabaku Sousou!" ** (Desert Funeral!)

Athena can't even scream as the sand crushes her into a red mist in an instant.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The last of Kratos' Arrancar face strange opponents.

Ten of Twelve Apollo is a young man with wild fiery red hair striped with shining gold. He has a dark hole in the center of his chest surrounded by gold flames jewelry to resemble the sun. The remains of his Hollow mask resemble two flames on his cheeks.

Eleven of Twelve Artemis is a black haired woman with the golden eyes of a hunter. Her Hollow hole is hidden, but the remains of her Hollow Mask form an eye mask. She also wears long armored gloves unlike the other Arrancar.

Twelve of Twelve Hestia is a dark haired woman with her Hollow hole located in her stomach and the remains of her Hollow mask forming a torc around her neck.

Their opponents are unique versions of Sabaku no Gaara.

The first is a Gaara with polished dark wooden skin with many red markings including love on his forehead and segmented joints. His detailed body is dressed in a black shirt, billowing black pants, and black sandals with black bandages wrapped around his waist, ankles, and forearms. He also wears a black hooded robe and carries a black gourd.

Gaara Hitokugutsu, the Gaara of Living Puppets and Gaara of the Black Sand.

This Gaara is a living puppet created by Chiyo under the orders of the Yondaime Kazekage and given life through a combination of Chiyo's technique and the power of Shukaku. One of Shukaku's earliest hosts was a crazy sand priest who was a master of sand jutsu and puppetry and when he was devoured by Shukaku, the tanuki inherited the knowledge and skill.

The puppet looks suspiciously like Chiyo's grandson Akasuna no Sasori, who Gaara later killed in battle. Gaara was able to upgrade himself using the hitokugutsu of Sandaime Kazekage, who had been murdered by Sasori. The parts grant Gaara Santetsu (Iron Sand), the ability to manipulate magnetic fields to control iron sand which combines with Shukaku's sand manipulation.

**"Satetsu Kaihou!"** (Iron Sand World Method)

Gaara H opens his mouth and releases a river of black sand composed of iron particles. The particles manipulated by chakra-magnetic fields form a sphere that then becomes a huge 3D lattice work of spikes. The spikes then shoot out, piercing most things in their path.

It's interesting to note that Apollo's Hierro is skin hardened by spiritual pressure to iron hardness. It's used to prevent a Zanpakuto from causing major damage. The Santesu spikes on the other hand are already made of iron hardened even further by Gaara H's chakra and Shukaku's power. They pierce and cut the fiery warrior. Apollo raises his sword and yells out his command.

**"Burn to Death!"**

Nothing happens.

**"Burn to Death!"**

Gaara H smiles and calls out his own technique

"**Satetsu Yari!"** (Iron Sand Spear!)

Spears of black metal form above and in front of Gaara's head before shooting towards Apollo. Apollo tries to use Sonido to escape, but that technique also fails. The spears pierce his chest and go straight through his body, nailing him to the mountain of rock behind him. Apollo cries out, then coughs up a large amount of blood.

"How?"

"The sand is mixed with several poisons, including mystical ones designed to effect youkai and spirits." says Gaara, as he opens his palm. Black sand rises from his palm and forms a sphere.

"**Satetsu Senbondama!"** (Iron Sand Needle Ball)

The sand sphere compresses into a ball of needles pointing in all directions. The sphere then begins to spin on all three axis. As it spins faster and faster, it shoots its poisonous needles at Apollo. The first one hits Apollo in the crotch, then it forms a line going straight up. Each needle pierces the spine as it cuts the Arrancar in half. The last needles bisect the head

The second is a shinigami dressed in the uniform of the Special Forces. The uniform resembles a ninja uniform. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face, leaving his blue eyes and red hair exposed. They wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi, and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. He also wears a Division arm band on his right arm.

He is Gaara Fon, Lieutenant of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 and member of the Special Forces.

In his own world, Gaara died during the Bijuu extraction by the Akatsuki. A combination of his and the Biju's chakra caused him to appear in the Soul Society as a young child with extremely high spiritual pressure. He was adopted into the Fon house by Shoalin Fon, who became Soi Fon. Gaara slowly recovered his ninja memories, which allowed him learn Shunpo and Kido like his sister and her idol Yuruichi Shihoin. When Soi Fon became a Captain, Gaara followed her and became a Lieutenant

Artemis has transformed into a centaur-like creature with the lower body of a deer instead of a horse, large antlers, and long limbs holding a huge white bow. The bow matches the quiver of arrows resting on her back, nearly hidden by her long black hair.

Artemis shoots an arrow, which becomes a beam of piercing light.

"**Blow, Sunaarashi!"**

Gaara Fon raises his Zanpakuto Sunaarashi (sandstorm) and the blade and hilt turn white, before shattering into particles of sand. The sand swirls around him as a howling wind forms. A wind so powerful that the arrow is stopped by the barrier of air and spiritual energy. The beam shatters and the arrow disintegrates into a million fragments.

Artemis moves around Gaara Fon using Sonido, filing the air with a crackling sound. As she changes position, she fires an arrow creating a closing spiral of arrows. Gaara doesn't even notice, because his barrier stops every one of them.

Suddenly, Gaara vanishes using Shunpo and smashes his fist into Artemis's humanoid stomach.

"**Grind!" **

Artemis is thrown back by an explosion of wind. She nearly screams from the injuries caused by the sand blast punch. The skin on her stomach has been ground off and her torn abdominal muscles are bleeding.

Artemis roars, raises her bow and begins to shoots a barrage of arrows. These arrows don't come from the quiver but form in the bow from the spiritual particles in the environment like those of a Quincy. She doesn't let up her attack, forcing Gaara Fon to reinforce his barrier of wind.

"In life I was a Quincy." states Artemis, not pausing for a second "Pre-Halloween, I was a member of the US armed services with skills in archery. When I was gang raped by a couple of my fellow soldiers, I hunted them down and killed them with my arrows. I was eventually caught, and after hurting a couple of cops, I was doomed to death. When Halloween came, I became a Quincy. Six years later, I was killed after being exiled from my Colony. Even the Amazon didn't understand my hatred."

"Your point?" says the brother of Soifon.

"My point, Shinigami, is that I possess the Quincy ability to absorb particles from the environment, meaning I have an infinite supply of ammo and I will continue to attack until you FALL!"

"I don't think so."

The third is another blue-eyed, auburn haired sand manipulator with a gourd on his back. He also wears a long sand-color coat with the symbol for one on the back under the Gourd.

He is Gaara Sunamisaki, Gaara of Sand Coast.

In his world, the Biju (Tailed Beasts) is the name given to group of Nine Legendary Ninjas, ancient warriors of skill and magic, that each possessed a unique rare bloodline. Gaara Sunamisaki is the last descendent of Shukaku of Biju, whose bloodline grants sand manipulation powers. This Kekkei Genkai was long thought lost by the people of Suna until the birth of the prodigy Gaara, He was viewed as a hero who would save the village and was specially trained by his father to be his successor. He and the other descendents of The Nine did rescue the world when Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and others threatened the world's stability.

"**SABAKU KASUI1"** (Desert Spike!)

As Gaara Sunamisaki rams his palm into the ground, a monstrous sandstone spike erupts from under Artemis and impales her through the stomach of her animal half. The spike is twenty meters tall with a very sharp tip, so Artemis slides down and is torn apart more and more.

Artemis still struggles to form another spirit arrow, and finally manages to create one when Gaara Fon appears in front of her. He whips his arm at her and releases his Zanpakuto's second technique.

"**Wave!"**

Artemis is hit by a grinding wave of sand and hurricane force wind, smashing her remains through the sand spike. There is nothing left of her body other than a broken white bow.

The fourth is another female Gaara, but she has red-purple eyes, long red-pink hair reaching her waist, and two horns resembling cat ears. She's dressed in tight black shinobi clothing that shows her thin, well-endowed body, and wears a black jacket with a hood she uses to hide her head. She also wears a dark scarf around her neck, a long belt around her waist, and black sandals on her feet. She carries a sand gourd on her back, but the straps are different.

She is Garina Lucy.

A descendent of diclonus queen Lucy, her heritage was awoken when one of the assassins sent by her father to kill her was able to suppress Shukaku's power. She became allies/friends with Naru Nyu and her diclonus nature allowed her to survive Shukaku's extraction by the Akatsuki. She can still manipulate the sand, but she likes to combine the sand with her vectors to create arms of vibrating sand.

The fifth is a red-gold blond Gaara dressed a dark ninja uniform with a protective face mask and hi-tech bracers. The gourd on his back also contains different types of stone and minerals.

He is Gaara "Terran" Markov.

In his world, Yondaime Kazekage captured the metahuman earth manipulator Tara "Terra" Markov in the desert. Escaping from her problems, she accidently activated and fell through a buried gateway into the ninja world. The Kazekage uses her as the mother and sacrifice for Shukaku's vessel Gaara, but didn't count on her ghost remaining to guide her son. He became friends with the Naruto Uzumaki that became Naruto "Flying Fox" Cain. These heroic actions eventually redeemed Terra's soul.

Twelve of Twelve Hestia doesn't even have a chance to react as she is sliced to pieces by Garina's vectors, then crushed into pulp by Terran's wave of earth and stone.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shishio's men also face Gaara problems.

One of Ten Seta is a man without emotions. He's a boy with dark eyes and short dark hair. Both his hole and Hollow Mask are hidden, but he moves with the speed of a Sonido Grandmaster.

Two of Ten Usui is a tall man with his black hair tied back in a ponytail and a small mustache. He has a hole located in his throat and the remains of his Hollow mask form a blindfold around his eyes.

Three of Ten Anji is a tall muscular man with dark markings around his eyes, a pink-purple bandana around his head, and a hole located in his chest. The remains of the Hollow mask are hidden under the bandana and the chest hole is covered by his jacket.

The first is a young man with blue eyes, red-brown hair, and tan skin. He also has dark whisker-like cheek markings. He's dressed in dark ninja clothing with a red-brown coat and a large red-brown gourd on his back.

He is Gaara "Desert Fox" Uzumaki

After failing to save Gaara from the Akatsuki, Naruto makes a wish to help Gaara in the next life. Years later, Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki was forced to release all nine tails to avenge Konoha and destroy a cosmic horror. In another world, Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal Kyubi in Gaara, after losing his wife and unborn son during a previous Kyubi rampage.

Naruto awoke as Kyubi inside Gaara and guided him to become Kazekage. As a result, Gaara is a mixture of himself and Naruto, knowing many wind and earth based techniques. He was even able to replicate Sandaime Kazekage's ability to convert chakra into magnetic fields and wield Santetsu (Iron Sand), which combined with their combined wind affinity can slice and grind anyone into tiny pieces.

The Desert Fox uses a ninja version of Shunpo based on Yondaime Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to match the Sonido Grandmaster. Seta and Gaara collide over and over again, racing across the sandy ground and on the rock faces. Sometimes they even move in the air using an air walking technique combined with the Shunpo and Sonido.

"We are evenly matched." says Seta, his voice without emotion, swinging his sword

"I have the advantage." says Gaara with a fox-like smirk and blocking the blade

"What advantage?" asks Seta, blocking the counterstrike.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Seta's feet ripples causing him to stumble. This allows Gaara to score a direct hit with Satetsuga (Iron Sand Fang). The black iron blade slices clean through cloth and Hierro creating a deep cut in Seta's chest.

"Friends and family. People precious to me."

The second is a teenage Gaara with long hair done in a ponytail and dark sunglasses over his rimless sky blue eyes. He's dressed in a sleeveless black bodysuit with black boots, fingerless gloves, and a long red-brown coat with a hood.

Georgios "Gaara" Alvers, also known as Marauder of the Misfits.

After his death, Sabaku no Gaara was reborn, memories included, as the brother to Lance Alvers, the mutant known as Avalanche. He used his mutant abilities to become a hero after his brother and the Brotherhood reformed as the Misfits under the military group GI Joe.

Unlike his brother, who uses vibrations to causes earthquakes, Gaara is a true Terrakinetic - able to manipulate all forms of solid matter into various forms and even levitate them. He is famous in his world for taking out three Sentinels at the same time, crushing them like giant soda cans using the surrounding desert sand. He also ended up married to a young Muslim mutant named Sooraya Qadir, also known as X-men member Dust. A mutant able to transform into and control a malleable sand form

Seta triggers his Resurrección, transforming to a sleek Hollow with the traits of a humanoid cat. He suddenly increases in speed and agility, running around at speeds the Desert Fox and Marauder can't track. As Seta moves, cuts begin to appear on the two Gaaras and soon their clothing is stained with blood from thousands of thin cuts.

Suddenly, Desert Fox releases a wave of sand that gives Alvers enough time to ram his palms into the ground. The ground for a two hundred fifty meter radius ripples and collapses into mud and dust. Without any traction, Seta slides out of control and falls into a trench he digs in the earth. Alters moves his hands and the earth wraps around Seta in a solid stone mass.

Seta finds his head sticking out of a rectangular stone block, two meters tall, three meters wide and three meters deep. It's a perfect piece of stone work with no flaws and a dozen two-centimeter holes on the front, back, and sides. Seta tries to break out, when he notices Desert Fox with his fingers in a hand sign.

He looks up and sees a number of four meter long spikes made of iron sand floating around him. Desert Fox releases the seal and the iron spikes go through the holes in the sand box and pierce Seta in a couple of dozen places. The Desert Fox then jumps on his brother's box and cuts off Seta's head with his Satetsuga.

"I think I'll call that Magic Sand Box Combo." says Gaara "Desert Fox" Uzumaki

"You're obsessive." says Alvers.

The third is an adult Gaara with the same eyes and short red hair, but instead of "Love", the symbol on his forehead is a broken heart. He's dressed in the black robes and clothing of Organization XIII. He also carries a black gourd on his back secured by a black band, and holds a large tomahawk.

He is Gaara "Silent Hero" Lexaeus

When Organization XIII was destroyed, each of the Nobodies were reborn connected to the darkness in the hearts of thirteen people. Gaara was born with "Silent Hero" Lexaeus and Shukaku's influence that allowed them to merge. The merged Gaara still possessing his heart consumed Shukaku and became the Silent Hero, a twilight warrior who possesses superhuman strength and controls the earth, the sand, and his huge earth shaking axe.

He uses that massive tomahawk to attack Usui. The blind master avoids the slice, but when the axe hits the ground it causes an earthquake and shatters the ground sending up fragments. He uses sonido to appear behind the Silent Hero, only to be dealt a backhanded blow with the axe. The force of the blow sends him flying through a rock pillar and causes him to create a crater in the side of a mountain.

Usui pulls himself from the rocks and raises his zanpakuto, but Lexaeus appears and grabs his arm. With a twist, he snaps Usui's arm, then delivers a knee blow that would kill a normal human. While a normal human would die from ruptured organs, the Arrancar is only winded and drops his blade. Lexaeus's axe then comes down and slices Usui in half.

Suddenly, a beam of golden light shoots pass Lexaeus and strikes the real Usui. The blast tears through the Arrancar's chest and as it arcs upward, destroys the head as well. Gaara "Silent Hero" Lexaeus turns to see his savior, his brother.

The fourth is an adult Gaara with sky blue eyes with oval pupils, light skin, and long spikes of red and gold hair. He's dressed in a saffron yellow shirt, white pants, and black sandals with white bandages around his ankles and wrists He also wears a long white coat edged with gold dragons.

He is Gaara Koryu, the Yellow Dragon Saint.

In his dimension, millennia ago, the King of Hell fought the Five Saint Beasts - White Tiger, Vermillion Bird, Blue Dragon, Black Tortoise, and Yellow Dragon. In that battle, the King of Hell was split into the nine fragments which became the Nine Tailed Beasts and the Five Saint Beasts were killed, casting the world into chaos.

Koryu, the Yellow Dragon also known as Huang Long, was reborn in Gaara, but was suppressed by Shukaku. When Naruto defeated Gaara using Byakko's power, Koryu awoke and completely destroyed Shukaku. Together with the other reborn Saint Beasts, they destroyed the reborn King of Hell and his agents the Akatsuki.

"Alias technique. He replaced himself with an illusion made of reishi. Almost as physical as a Gigai, but dissolves when damaged severely."

The fifth is a very tall Gaara with dark-rimmed, piercing blue eyes, grey skin, and long dark red hair reaching his shoulders. He wears a red shirt, black vest, black pants, and black boots. He also wears a huge fur-lined black coat

He is Sir Gaara Crocodile, the Sandman of the Seas.

Son of one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and feared agent of secret criminal organization, Baroque Works, the young Gaara ate the Suna Suna no Mi (Sand Sand Fruit), a Logia-type Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit),which gives the user the ability to manipulate and transform into sand. He was a cold blooded killing machine, but changed when he encountered Monkey D. Luffy and Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Luffy ate the Paramecia class Gum Gum fruit which gave him a body of rubber, while Naruto ate the Zoan class Inu Inu no Mi Model: Fox, which gave him the ability to transform into a fox or a human/fox hybrid form.

Gaara helped Luffy and his crew defeat his father, then began his own journeys.

Anji slices the ground and releases a shockwave that tears Gaara to pieces, only for the pieces to become sand and reform. Anji gets close to Gaara and releases a brutal hand to hand technique, striking with his knuckles, then his fist, then the tips of the fingers. It does the same amount of damage, shattering Gaara into a cloud of sand that quickly reforms. As Gaara reforms again, he sinks into the ground.

"**KILL HAWL!"**

Sir Gaara Crocodile's sand stream pierces Anji's chest from behind after rising from the ground behind him. The thin scream of sand flows through the small wound, but the mass of sand at the end stops and splits. The ends of the sand become stone hooks, turning the end into an anchor. Then the stream of sand becomes a length of red-yellow chain going through the Arrancar's torso. Sir Gaara Crocodile yanks the chain back with one hand, while turning his other hand into an immense sand stone anvil.

The anchor grappling hook yanks Anji off his feet, damaging his internal organs, and breaking his spine, before the anvil hand crushes his skull and tears off his head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four of Ten Hoji is a nasty looking man with an odd hair cut. The Hollow hole is located in the neck and the remains of his Hollow mask form an ornament on his forehead near his hair line.

Five of Ten Cho has long spiky blond hair and many lesser swords on his back. The hole is located near his heart and the remains of his Hollow mask form a head band on his forehead.

Six of Ten Kamatari, unlike Honjo Kamatari, is a woman instead of an extremely feminine man. She has the same eyes and dark hair done in the same feminine style, a hole located on her chest above her breasts and the remains of her mask form the hair piece that holds her hair in its style.

Hoji nearly screams in frustration at his first opponent, who blocks bala after bala with waves of sand while doing kung fu moves. He's a cunning organizer, but the version of Sabaku no Gaara in front of him is a prodigy fighter.

The first Gaara is a young man with a lean muscular build, sky blue eyes and red-brown hair. He's dressed in red and brown Chinese style clothing with leather weights around his ankles, wrists, and waist.

He is Gaara Fong, the Desert Bender.

In order to prevent her son from becoming a monster and tool, Gaara's mother Karura asked a "friend" for help. He created a special seal that sent Gaara to the world of Avatar, using Shukaku as the sacrifice. She denied her husband everything and Gaara was raised as a brother to Toph Bei Fong, who would become the most powerful Earth Bender in history and the first Metal Bender. Gaara on the other hand, due to the Tanuki influence, becomes the greatest of all Sand Benders, a specific type of Earth Bending. Even though he can convert rocks and mineral deposits into sand, he still carries sand with him. Instead of a gourd like the other Gaaras, he wears training weights filled with sand.

Hoji holds his blade for Resurrección and yells the command "**Crawl!**"

Hoji transforms into an immense spider Hollow with an elongated multi--eyed human head attached to the front. The immense abdomen or opisthosoma of the spider is covered in cannon barrels that fire guided bala. It can also fire poison-coated sticky string from his mouth and poison sprays that can dissolve reishi constructs and metal.

Hoji doesn't get a chance to use its arsenal as an immense mass of bandages explode from the ground beneath it. The bandages composed of sand-based fiberglass and linen wrap around the sharp legs, then the gun barrel covered abdomen, and finally the multi-eyed head. The bandages seal away the Arrancar's power before dragging it underground. After a few minutes, a second Gaara rises from the ground with a cloud of spiritual particles.

The second is a young teenage version of Gaara dressed in a European-style high school uniform resembling a suit. He also wears a large coat over his uniform and has linen bandages around his wrists and hands, but not his fingers.

He is Gaara Subakuou, the Desert King and also known as Gaara Rosario.

In his world, Gaara was the son of an Egyptian Priest who was killed by a spirit in the desert. His father tried to resurrect his mummy using forbidden magic, but was stopped by the Pharaoh. Thousands of years later, a bunch of idiot archeologists woke him up. In order to understand the new world, he was sent to Youkai Academy and made friends with a vampiress named Moka, a secret human named Tsukune, and a kitsune named Naruto.

"_**I Summon Desert Golem!"**_

The third is a young Egyptian man standing five foot eleven, a hundred twenty pounds with sky blue eyes, dark skin, and long spikes of red-brown hair. He's dressed in a sky blue shirt, cargo pants, and sandals covered by a hooded desert camouflage coat. He also wears gold Egyptian jewelry in the form of two bracelets, earrings, necklace, and arm bands. He has a blade-shaped machine strapped to his left arm and a leather belt with card holders.

Gaara Ishtar, Desert Duelist and Shadow of the Desert.

In his world, he was born the twin brother of Malik Ishtar and reincarnation of Sabaku no Gaara. He was born with Shukaku inside of him, which merged with the shadow magic. While his brother developed a split personality, Gaara travelled the world hunting down Duelists and crushing them. In his world, he was able to summon Desert Destruction cards into the real world using a combination of shadow magic and sand. In Halloween World, he's a very powerful summoner and sand manipulating mage.

The Desert Golem is an Egyptian themed humanoid composed of sand stone and sand with red eyes. Cho, whose Resurrección form is an Orochi (Eight-Headed Hydra) with sword-shaped heads and eight tails ending in sword blades, shattered the monster in an instant.

"_**Trap. Stone Curse!"**_

A card appears in front of Gaara depicting three men screaming and holding their clawed hands to their faces in front of a red flame. What's important is that the three men have been turned into grey cracked stone.

"The attacking monster is unable to attack or defend for the rest of the Game."

The golden sand that the Sand Golem was reduced to transforms into fiery glowing red particles that shoot into the Arrancar. Cho screams as his body slowly turns to old grey stone including the metal sword blades.

"The monster's attack and defense are also reduced to zero. Meaning you're brittle." explains Gaara to the statue, **"Summon Desert Golem! Attack!"**

Gaara causes another Desert Golem to appear from the sand, which then charges at the stone hydra and delivers a brutal punch. The petrified Arrancar shatters into a billion pieces and dissolves into spiritual particles.

Gaara Ishtar holds up a blank card and watches as the image of Cho's full power form appears and reads "Cho, the Sword Orochi. Dark/Fiend/2000/2000. Can only be summoned from the Graveyard and Sacrifice 800 LP to reduce opponent 400LP for every monster on the field each turn."

The fourth is a Middle Eastern version of Gaara with the same sky blue eyes and short red-brown hair. He also has markings on his cheeks instead of the famous "Love" symbol on his forehead. He's dressed in the loose black desert clothing of a Bedouin and carries a sword in his hand and a sand gourd on his back secured by a length of black cloth.

He is Gaara Bay of the Madjai

After Sabaku no Gaara died in his own world, he was reborn with his memories as the son of Ardeth Bay of the Magjai. Ardeth was quick to note his son's red hair and later his ability to control the sand. He trained his son as a warrior to protect the world from mummies, demons, and the supernatural. He ended up becoming partner to Alexander O'Connell, as his father was to Alexander's father Rick during the battles with the Mummy Imhotep

The fifth is a tall, lean teenage version of Gaara with lazy sky blue eyes and shoulder-length red hair. He's dressed in a loose coat, a loose top, and black pants with a belt and ankle ties. He also wears a conal hat like a Tanuki and carries a shakujo, a Buddhist ring staff in one hand and a sake jug in the other.

Gaara Senju, the Gaara of the Desert Rose and Oasis Ninja.

In his world, Karura fled Sunagakure no Sato to prevent Shukaku from being sealed in Gaara. She is rescued from near death by Tsunade, who was forced to use an untested technique to save her life. Karuru was re-captured and brought back to Suna, but something went wrong with the sealing. Gaara inherited Tsunade's Senju genes because of the experimental medical technique, including Mokuton (Wood Release). The Mokuton suppressed and drained Shukaku's energy, dispersing the tailed beast into nothing. The child's raging powers nearly consumed the entire village in vines and roots until Tsunade arrived and took the child away. Since then, the boy was raised as Tsunade's surrogate son with a pair of assigned Suna Jounin acting as aunts/nannies.

Kamatari attacks with blades of wind reminding the Gaaras of their sister Temari.

"**Mokuton: Hayashi Kyuu!"** (Wood Release: Forest Coffin!)

Gaara Senju's technique causes woody roots to explode from the ground, which are sliced to pieces by Kamatari's winds. She continues to slice them to pieces, but more and more emerge from the ground and the old pieces are reabsorbed to create new ones.

Suddenly, an enchanted dagger from Gaara Bay pierces the winds and then pierces one of Kamatari's eyes. The pain is enough to distract her and stop her winds long enough for the roots to grab her legs. The roots pull her out of the sky and into a spherical mass of woody plant matter. It forms a cocoon around her and holds her tight in its dark depths.

Gaara Senju feels a surge of spiritual pressure as Kamatari uses her Resurrección and huge feathery wings burst from the cocoon releasing howling winds.

"**Mokuton: Hayashi Sousou!"** (Wood Release: Forest Graveyard!)

There is a loud crunching sound and the winds stop with an explosion of air and blood. The two feathery wings fall to the ground soaked in blood.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The last of Shishio's men face another group of Gaaras. These versions of Sabaku no Gaara are some the strangest and the energy they radiate makes the weakest of the Fraccion want to run away. They should have listened to their feelings.

Seven of Ten Henya has an extremely thin body with long limbs, long wild hair, a small hole located in his chest, and the remains of the Hollow mask on his lower jaw hidden by a cloth mask. He also has a white cape that resembles a pair of bat-like wings.

Eight of Ten Iwanbo is a fat oaf with large teeth and pointed ears. His Hollow hole is located in his stomach and the remains of the Hollow Mask form teeth around his mouth and a nose ring. An extremely ugly Arrancar in the opinion of his comrades.

Nine of Ten Saizuchi is a small, cunning, old man with a large bald head, long thin mustache, a Hollow hole located in his upper chest and the remains of his Hollow mask forming a small cape on his massive head. He also has a scheming look in his eyes.

Ten of Ten Fuji is a massive muscular giant with long white hair, a tiny hole located in the center of his chest, and the remains of his Hollow mask near his ears hidden by his side burns.

The first is a therianthrope. He's a tall, muscular lion-man with sky-blue eyes, golden fur and a mane of long red-brown hair He also has cat-like ears, claws, fangs, tail, and other feline features. He's dressed in a skintight black bodysuit known as a mage suit, covering everything below the head

He is Gaara "Desert Cat" Gold of the Edge Guard.

Gaara ended up in the world of Jade (Fred Perry's Gold Diggers) after a very strange adventure. The travelling through dimensions made him extremely unstable and converted most of his chakra into magical energy. A healer was forced to give Gaara a transfusion from an Iceron Therianthrope to save his life. This turned Gaara into a red-haired Were-Lion. He was adopted by the Edge Guard and eventually became a powerful mage specializing in Earth-based attacks.

"**HAMMER OF GOD!"**

Henya, whose full Hollow form resembles a giant fire-breathing bat creature with multiple tails, notices a shadow cast on his body. He looks up to see an immense slab of stone descending from the sky, moving too fast for him to avoid. It strikes him hard enough to shatter most of his bones, and then smashes him into the ground. The impact energy of the twenty meter by ten meter by ten meter slab of sand stone is immense, causing an earthquake and creating an immense crater. One last injury is that the explosive fluids generated by the bat Arrancar also detonate from the impact wiping out the remaining traces.

The Desert Cat wipes the sweat off his brow, then blows away the smoke coming from his hands.

The second is a tall, lean, muscular version of Gaara with long red-brown hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in a dark brown tunic and pants with black boots and upper body armor. He also wears a black cloak secured by a jeweled piece around his neck, a belt with a jeweled buckle, and black gloves with jeweled bracelets. He also has a medieval fantasy broad sword by his side.

He is Gaara "Shatter Claw" Gabriev, the Bandit Annihilator.

He's the adopted son of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev in his world. He was banished to the Slayer's universe by anti-Jinchuriki elements in Suna. The demon Ichibi no Shukaku was "lobotomized" when Xellos stole half its power, so this Gaara doesn't have any funny voices in his head.

He learned how to use his sword from his father and magic from his mother and Uncle Zelgadis. He may not have a sword of light, but he does possess a demon sword that can slice through anything. He also learned to summon power from Shukaku to create his own unique "Black Earth Magic." An example is that he can grab an opponent, making their entire hard and brittle like glass, and then shatter them. The body reverts to flesh and blood seconds later, but it doesn't help if the target is in a hundred pieces. This is why he's known as the Annihilator, because while Lina will leaving a smoking or burning corpse, Gaara's broken bandits are washed away or eaten by animals so that most people never find the bodies.

He jumps into the air as Iwanbo tries to crush him and lands on Iwanbo's arm. Shatter Claw then grabs the oaf's face turning it into stone with a ripple of golden light. As he continues to hold on, the ripple continues to spread across the Arrancar's entire body, turning him into a stone statue. Gaara flips off and yells a spell as he lands on the ground.

"_**Dill Brand!"**_

This spell can blast anything upwards within a circular range of the ground, including dirt, rocks, or anyone inside. It's usually not lethal, though the resultant fall might be, but the stone Arrancar shatters into a million pieces. As the pieces fly through the air, they glow gold and revert to flesh. Now in a million pieces, they become a shower of blood and flesh fragments. Iwanbo has a dumb look on his face as his severed head tumbles through the air before it dies.

The third is a Gaara standing five foot ten, a hundred and seventy pounds with ice blue eyes and long red hair almost reaching his ankles. He also has pointed ears, fangs, red markings on the sides of his face and an inverted triangle-like marking on his forehead. His garments and armor have a decidedly Chinese influence, including his waist sash and pointed boots.

He is Gaara Makaidou, Gaara of the Demon Path.

This Gaara doesn't remember who he was before Halloween World, but he was absorbed by a version of Naraku. Gaara retained his individuality and was finally able escape Naraku's body when it was destroyed by a group of hunters. He didn't emerge as a human, but as a humanoid dai-yokai with the ability to transform into a giant Tanuki.

The fourth is a beautiful woman with sky blue eyes, pale skin, and dark red-brown hair reaching her waist. She's dressed in a yellow and white seiifuku style costume with large ribbons on the waist and chest, long white gloves, and long white boots. She wears a jeweled choker, a jeweled tiara, and studs in her ears. She also wears a cloak to hide her senshi outfit when not in battle because it looks silly.

She is Arana Chiba, Sailor Earth.

She was the niece of Queen Beryl and half-sister to Prince Endymion of Earth. She was born the daughter of the Kazekage in another world when the Silver Millenium fell. When Naruto Tsukino, Moon Knight and descendent of Queen Serenity, used his light powers to cleanse her, the combination of earth and moon destroyed the demon Shukaku and unleashed the powers of Earth, transforming her into a Senshi.

Saizuchi in his Resurrección form is a giant cepthalopod with barbed suckers on its blade-tipped tentacles and a beak-shaped mouth that shoots tiny ceros at extremely high velocity. The micro-cero gun is like a flak gun, shredding opponents to pieces, but Garra of the Demon Path and Sailor Earth aren't normal opponents.

"**EARTH GRAND BOMBER!"**

Sailor Earth releases a barrage of small energy spheres that cause massive explosions as she circles Saizuchi. The explosions create massive amounts of dust and debris which blocks his vision. He then senses power above him, but it's too late.

"**EARTH GRAND BLAST!"**

Sailor Earth releases one massive sphere of shining gold-white energy from the air, which shoots straight down on to Saizuichi. The Arrancar is consumed in an immense earth-shaking explosion.

Suddenly, a badly injured Saizuchi jumps from the smoke and flames. It's screaming and trying to grab Sailor Earth while firing its mini-Cero gun wildly.

It stops and Sailor Earth wonders why. She uncovers her body, which is smoking and bleeding in places from stray mini-cero strikes. She sees her "brother" Gaara Makaidou in front of the Arrancar with his arm thrust into the thing's head. Gaara's arm is up to his shoulder in the creature's head and his hand has actually come out the other side.

Slowly, the Arrancar slides off and falls lifeless towards the ground

"**EARTH GRAND BLAST!"**

Sailor Earth then makes sure it's dead and blasts it into a million pieces.

The fifth and last version of Gaara is tall athletic man with sky blue eyes with blue-tinted sclera (whites), light skin, and short dark red-brown hair. He also has two small red horns and a long black tail ended in a furry tip. He wears a black shirt, red-brown pants, and red-brown boots. He also wears a long black cloak secured by Egyptian style jewelry around his neck, gold bracelets, a gold collar, and a large belt with a gold buckle.

He is Gaara Belasco, Gaara the Damned

Unlike most of the other Gaaras, this Gaara is not the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, but the red-haired, devil-horned sorcerer Belasco the Corrupted, who took the Kazekage's form to do the deed. The immortal sorcerer hoped Shukaku would fuel Gaara's magical powers, which would then fuel his own powers. He also hoped to give Gaara the ability to convert his victims into stones that would also supply magical power.

When Gaara was endangered as predicted, he transported Gaara to Limbo. What Belasco didn't count on was Magik (Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina), also known as Darkchilde, claiming Gaara as a mate and defeating him. It was Gaara who used Belasco's own Elder God forged sword to slice off Belasco's head. This Gaara is both an extremely powerful sorcerer and ninja with control over sand and wind.

Fuji stands in his own Resurrección form which is an immense giant with glowing skin, large green eyes lacking pupils, a fanged maw like an insect, and a lance of burning white light in his right hand. The monster releases an extremely powerful Cero from its mouth, one powerful enough to cause a flash and mushroom cloud like an atomic explosion.

Gaara Belasco avoids the entire attack by teleporting. He appears floating in the air, high above Fuji. He then puts his hands together and begins to chant in a language unknown to most. Even Maginese can't translate the ancient magical tongue, but its effect is obvious. It causes the sorcerer to glow with a crimson light as the deformed giant is restrained by thick ribbons of magically enhanced sand.

Gaara continues to chant and strange symbols appear in his red-gold aura, each one glowing with blue-purple flame. A giant magical seal with similar symbols appears under Fuji. His chanting becomes louder and louder and the lights become stronger and stronger, then Fuji screams.

Fuji is torn apart as the seal flashes white. The circles collapses and the white particles of Fuiji's body collapse into the sphere. The white sphere glows brighter and brighter as it shrinks, then dims as it reaches less than a five centimeter radius. The white orb shrinks and floats into Gaara, becoming a marble size blue gemstone.

"_**This should do well." **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Swords**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Espada stand before their doom with shocked looks on their once arrogant faces.

The Tenth Espada, Lucia de la Luna (Light of the Moon), is also known as "The Arrancar of the Dark Moon". Her Resurrección form is badly injured with her wings torn off.

The Seventh Espada is Kratos Sparda, the Ghost. His Resurrección form is giant suit of armor filled with flames and two immense golden bull horns on its helmet. One horn is broken and the light of the flames is dimming.

The Sixth Espada is Makoto Shishio, the Hitokiri. His Resurrección form is a giant black skeleton covered in living hellfire, but now his black bones barely emit weak blue flames.

The reason is an odd collection.

The Gaara has sky-blue eyes that glow with an inner life, the red symbol of love on his forehead. He also has snow white hair and has blue facial markings, one under each eye and one on his forehead. He dresses in a white version of his Kazekage uniform with fingerless white gloves and white sandals decorated with gold. On his back is a white gourd made of glowing sand, sparkling gold dust, and tiny crystals. It's secured by a band made of sutras and gold chains.

He is The Divine Gaara, Avatar of the Desert.

In his dimension, the world of shinobi soaked in blood, hatred, and death faced destruction at the hands of demons. Nine mothers at the moments of their deaths begged the gods to protect their children, Jinchuriki, those who would be born with demons inside of them. The gods answered and took the children as their own and cast the demons into hell. Each child returned to Earth as an Avatar of their god and protector of the world. They stopped the demons and fools who sought to bargain with them.

In the shadows is Vorágine Espiral, a Vasco Lorde-class Arrancar born from Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyubi no Kitsune on another world. A man who lead the Biju Arrancar to conquer his Hueco Mundo from Aizen.

Sitting on a broken statue of an evil god is Naruto Metallium, the adopted son/general of Beast Master Zelas Metallium and a half Mazoku. He was located by Xellos when he was child, half dead from an angry mob, and was converted into a half-Mazoku. Unlike Valgaav, whose ancient dragon blood conflicted with his mazoku half, the malignant chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune merged perfectly with the black magic and dark emotions of the Demon Race. Due to him later devouring the other Biju (Tailed Beasts), he became powerful enough to take Hellmaster Philbrizzo's place among the Greater Mazoku after he was destroyed by the Lord of Nightamares in Lina Inverse's body.

Sitting on another statue, opposite to Naruto, is Ranma Metallium, the son of Xellos Metallium. He was left in the care of Genma Saotome so he could feed on the fear, hatred, and other negative emotions. Young and ambitious, he found the power of Death Fog and became the replacement to Gaav the Demon Dragon King. He's also famous for having all female General, Priest, and followers.

They both resemble average Naruto Uzumaki and Ranma Saotome mirrors, except they wear European Fantasy clothing with nasty looking magical swords at their waists, staffs in their hands, and demon blood stones on their throats, wrists, and waists.

The last two are Zorro Colas, Kyubi no Kitsune Arrancar, and Ogihici Ikasoruk, Arrancar clone of Ichigo Kurosaki. They both hold their swords and have bloodthirsty grins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 27 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 10**

**- NARUTO, GAARA, AND A THOUSAND FISTS**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 27 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 11**

**- SUNNYDALE E.R. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

If anyone wants to uses Naruto and Gaara characters feel free.

They can be used in Crossovers and Naruto fics

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group finds him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used if not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I HAVE A BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfiinished Multiple Crossover!**


	15. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 11

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Com has switched to Org.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 28- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 11**

**- SUNNYDALE ER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**March 8, 2012**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A creature of darkness screams as a sword of light pierces its darkness. As the blade slices upward, the creature is sliced apart.

Three figures fight a large group of Naraku's Monsters.

These creatures are humanoid and range from two to two and half meters tall with large muscles, no hair, leathery skin ranging in colour from dark grey to black, and sickly yellow eyes that glow with an inner fire. They have large mouths with sharp fangs and long black tongues, sharp claws, and rows of spines going from wrist to elbow, knee to ankle, and down the spine. They also have lupine facial ridges with spines on the chin, cheeks, brow ridges, and forehead.

They also possess regenerative healing, iron hard muscles, and reinforced bones covered by youkai skin as durable as a layer of steel. Against most modern weaponry of the Pre-Halloween world, they would be mostly unstoppable. They also have the ability to secrete corrosive liquids from their claws and mouth glands, and can release an explosive flammable mist from their mouths.

There are hundreds of them.

The three identical figures are all humans around eighteen years old standing five foot five with brown eyes and black hair. They are different versions of Tenchi Masaki.

The first and most powerful is from the OAV Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. Tenchi is the crown prince of Jurai and the grandson of a Juraian prince named Yosho and an Airaian priestess named Airi. He gains possession of a 'Master Key' also called 'Tenchi', also known as the Tenchi Sword (Tenchi-ken) that can form a lightsaber-like blade. His adventure started when he pulled the Tenchi-ken from a stone and awoke the legendary demon Ryoko, who was later revealed to be an extremely dangerous Space Pirate sealed by Yosho for six hundred years for attacking his home-world of Jurai. The adventures escalated with the arrival of Princesses Aeka and Sesami, the arrival of Galaxy Police officer Mihoshi, and the battle with Ryoko's former master, the feared criminal Kagato, which also included the rescue of Ryoko's mother/creator Washu Hakubi. It was in that battle with Kagato that Tenchi summoned the Wings of Lighthawk.

The mystical Wings of Lighthawk are extremely powerful shields used by the Juraian Treeships, but Tenchi's three wings were able to transform into flowing clothing that acted like armor and a Lighthawk sword powerful enough to not only cut the powerful Kagato in half, but the giant ship Sonja. Tenchi's adventures didn't stop, instead he faced Washu's rival mad scientist Dr. Clay, the mad servant of the goddess Tokimi Z, and projected six wings to stop a cannon from colliding with earth.

Tenchi OAV Masaki is the answer to the Chousin Challenge. Long ago, the three high level goddesses Tsunami, Tokimi, and Washu sought to find an entity more powerful than them. Tsunami became the Goddess of Jurai and nurtured their potential. Washu descended and became a "mortal" scientist to conduct research. Tokimi created anomalies as a goddess of chaos. In the end, Tenchi was proven to have an unexplained connection to a high-level entity, superior to even the three Goddesses.

This version also married Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, Aeka, Sesami, Mihoshi, and Noike. A fact which isn't too impressive, since his unlucky cousin Seina, a Galaxy Policeman from the series GXP, married thirteen women who became the crew of his ship.

The second is Tenchi Masaki from the TV series Tenchi Universe. He's the weakest, without the powers of his OAV analogue. He has no powers beyond the ability to use Tenchi-ken. In this world his adventures didn't start with him freeing a sealed Ryoko, but with Space Pirate Ryoko crashing her ship. After finding out about his grandfather's true identity and defeating Kagato, Tenchi chose to turn down the Jurai throne and head back to Earth after realizing that like his grandfather before him he wants to live a simple life without much responsibility.

The third version is Tenchi Masaki from Tenchi in Tokyo. His personality and background are different from the other two. He has no connections to Jurai and the sword is created from seven gems which he inherited from his late mother. Ryoko separated the gems to prevent the sword from being used against her again. Each of the six girls took one of the gems as a keepsake. Tenchi moved to Tokyo to train as a Shinto priest under a friend of his grandfather's. Eventually, Tenchi got tired of the girls' frequent visits and ordered them never to disturb him again.

At the end of the series, Tenchi found out that his family are the Planet Guardians whose job is to protect the planet from evil forces when the need arises. Tenchi was able to unite the gems together and chose to confront Yugi alone feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened. With some help from Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, Tenchi caught up to Yugi and chose to spare her and give her a second chance.

The OAV Tenchi has supplied his "brothers" with Juraian battlesuits for this battle.

A dozen monsters charge, but OAV Tenchi swings his Lighthawk Sword and slices three dozen monsters in half at the same time. The holy energy of the weapon, created by divine barriers, causes the demonic flesh to ignite on contact. The white flames consume those cut and badly burn a dozen others. The other Tenchis are also doing well again their opponents, but the numbers are draining them.

**"WITCH HUNT!"**

Twenty demons scream and roar in pain as a crescent shaped energy wave hits them. The energy causes their flesh to bubble, burst, and ignite into bright flames. The dark spirits used to animate the artificial flesh are shredded into Reishi (spirit particles/spiritons)

Maka Albarn, Meister, and her Death Scythe partner Soul Eater Evans have recovered from the black blood removal process in Sunnydale. That doesn't mean that they haven't changed.

Maka's clothing has changed with her tartan skirt having turned black, her yellow sweater has become white, and the tie is black making the outfit look like it was created by a Soul Reaper Shinigami. There have been a few changes to her body, but only Soul would be dumb enough to point them out.

**"DEMON HUNT!"**

As Maka does a more powerful version of her Witch Hunt attack, her light brown hair turns white and her eyes turn purple. After the attack annihilates a hundred demons, her hair slowly regains its color and her eyes revert to their usual green.

A majestic wolf suddenly shoots between a group of demons coming towards the Tenchi Trio from another direction. The wolf is silver-white with silver fur extending from its tail, shoulders, and ankles like wings. It also has red markings and glowing red eyes. Suddenly, the air is filled with black lines like the markings of an immense ink brush. As the lines fade, the monsters touched by them are sliced to pieces.

Long ago, Shiranui, a pure white wolf, and Nagi, a swordsman, together fought the eight-headed demon Orochi to save Kamiki Village and the maiden Nami, Nagi's beloved. Shiranui and Nagi were unable to defeat Orochi but managed to seal the demon away. Centuries later, Susano, a descendant of Nagi, accidentally broke Orochi's seal, and the demon escaped and cursed the lands, sapping the life from every living thing. Sakuya, the wood sprite and guardian of Kamiki Village, called forth Amaterasu, the sun goddess and reincarnation of the white wolf Shiranui, and begged her to remove the curse that covered the land. Accompanied by the inch-high artist Issun, Amaterasu was able to restore the land to its former beauty. Now in a world of eternal Halloween, Amaterasu seeks to help restore life and beauty to the world.

**"BURN!"**

Azula was a firebending prodigy, limited only by her cruel and psychotic personality. Cordelia was never limited by those factors and has learned to work with others. After many years of fighting and surviving in a world of eternal conflict, Cordelia Azula Chase has become extremely powerful. The presence of the Sun Goddess, even in human form, boosts her power to even greater heights.

The remaining three hundred monsters can only watch as Cordelia glows white then releases a massive wave of blue-white flames. The tsunami of flame sterilizes the air and turns the sandy ground into molten glass. As it washes over them, they resist its heat for a couple of seconds before their defenses collapse. The demon hides char and crumble away, the exposed muscles cook and burn, and finally, the severe heat causes the marrow to explode and shatter the bones. The white flames continue on for almost a kilometer before running out of energy and collapsing, but they do form a river of glass and cause severe winds. All that remains of the demons are tiny charred pieces scattered in the molten goo.

"Whoa." says the three Tenchis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

**March 14**

**Parenting**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So those Hunters are recovering. Yes. They all thought it was magical attack, because they used a spell to clean the air and water of poisons and disease. They never considered that the demon's dirty claws were covered in bacteria, toxins, and dirt from other dirty creatures. Yes the Prince was annoying."

Click

**"Holy Crap!"**

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, having hung up the phone, looks at the collection of papers on his desk. The papers are reports from the new pregnancy tests. With the surging numbers of the colonies, Sunnydale medical had to develop more accurate tests so the unborn wouldn't be put at risk.

The first report raises an alarm. Sunnydale Shinigami and Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his wife Hinata Hyuuga have many children. They have fifteen very active children named Haku, Hizashi, Arashi, Minato, Iruka, Kaiza, Kushina, Misaki, Tenko, Hikari, Mai, Shinju, Byakko, Renard, and Hoshi

Hinata is pregnant again with five more offspring, quintuplets. Five more Ramen-obsessed kitsune-blooded tricksters. That means that in eight months the family would grow to twenty-two not including the massive extended family of Naruto analogues or analogues of Naruto's father Minato and their children.

The second report is from the Subaku-Overhill Family, also known as Overkill Square Family. Gaara and Kiki already have ten children - Gaara Junior, Conner, Ryuunosuke, Chelsea, Amy, Hoshiko, Tom, Kathy, Kincho, and Megami. According to the report their family will soon be getting four new members. Kiki is pregnant again with quadruplets.

The third report is frightening. It's a confirmed pregnancy test for Rokuro "Rock" Okajima and his wife Rebecca "Revy" Okajima He has had to deal with Two Hands Revy's three children for many years and the thought of three more would make anyone go insane. What's worse is that Zaraki's daughter Amaya has been sneaking off with Jiro "Jo" Okajima to go hunting together. They may end up covered in blood and gore every time, but that might be considered romantic to a pair of Blood Knights.

"I pity the girls when they start dating... and their dates."

The fourth report is about Graham Asuma Sarutobi and Faith Kurenai Yuhi. Asuma only came to Sunnydale a couple of months ago, but the LA survivor managed to snag him. Asuma and Kurenai had a child together in their world. A child Asuma never saw after dying at the hands of Akatsuki member Hidan and a child Faith can't fully remember because Kurenai's memories are fragmented near the end. Now, they are expecting twins. He should have one of the sage's check for possible reincarnation.

"I've got to remember to send baby presents." says Xander writing a note, he then pauses, "I better buy in bulk and pay extra for PAC."

PAC - Protective Air Charms- are spell marks developed by a mage named DS. They create a thin layer of air around any cloth, protecting the item from dirt, water, and impact. They also protect clothing from getting blood stains, which is a major plus.

The fifth report is about Seto Kaiba and his humanoid dragon wife Kisara. They have four children - Aoi, Gina, Yuki, and Tatsuki, but another two will be born in six to eight months. It's hard to believe that a cold man like Kaiba could have a romantic bone in his body, but Kisara is a very special girl and a very powerful, dragon. Xander remembers that Seto once showed him a collection of cards called Blue-Eyes Dragonlings, set of cards Seto and a version of Pegasus created for his children. Each card is a portrait of each child in their dragon form. Looks like the collection will be updated very soon.

"What do you get for the babies that have everything and a mother with more destructive power than a Harrier Fighter Jet," says Xander, "Maybe something Egyptian??"

The sixth is a negative for Cordelia Azula Chase and her husband Itachi Uchiha-Chase. They already have children in Seikahime, Aoi, Geshi, and Seiryuu, but they're worried about an unplanned pregnancy at this time. Cordy is still active on the Madara/Naraku frontier and Itachi's Sokyuu Sharingan (Redemption Copying Wheel Eye) has been growing even stronger, meaning long training trips. Xander remembers a report about how Itachi used a single attack to wipe out five hundred of Naraku's artificial youkai and the fortress factory that produced them. The problem is that Itachi was almost put in a coma by the strain.

"Extra for Fire-Proofing and Heat-Resistance." says Xander, pulling out a Twinkie from a hidden compartment as he writes. "I wonder what the going rate is for dragon hide baby harnesses?"

The seventh is another negative for Giles and Janna's fourteen year old Diana. Xander is shocked since he helped deliver her and is her godfather. Diana Giles' Inner Party Girl has been rebelling recently and Xander wonders if the unnamed almost father is still alive. Giles blames Diana's sudden wild nature on Janna's fiery Roma blood, while Janna blames it on a British bad boy named Ripper. Diana's magical talents have also been surging with her hormones, making it hard for her parents to stop her.

"That girl is nuts. I know Giles was a bad boy in his youth, but that girl makes old Ripper look like Librarian Giles." says Xander, taking a bite of the divine snake cake that is the Twinkie.

He then spits it out in shock.

There are five more reports and Xander recognizes the names.

Fumio Usui-Harris. Mother of his daughter Akane and his son Jesse.

Kit Hoshi-Harris. Mother of Inari and Todd.

Lady Silk of the Silver-Silk Clan also known as Lady Silk Harris. Mother of Charlotte and Peter.

Elizabeth Chandra-Harris. Mother of Amanda and Alexander Junior.

Nemu Kurotsuchi-Harris. Mother of Kokoro and Matthew.

The five mothers of ten of his twelve children, the last two being Kaien and Hideo, the children of Willow Rukia Kuchiki (and her wife Motoko Kusanagi). Each of the reports has a gold marking in the upper right corner which indicates a confirmed pregnancy.

He slowly picks up each report and reads.

Fumio is having triplets.

Kit is having triplets.

Lady Silk is having twins.

Elisabeth is having twins.

Nemu is having triplets.

Xander is going to be father again, thirteen times over!

One part of Xander's mind remembers an article in a recent medical journal. "A Fertile New World"

Most magical, youkai, and superhuman beings on the planet possess regenerative healing factors. These factors have eliminated most diseases, but have caused some medical problems such as a resistance to most drugs like anesthetic used for surgery. The healing factors also cause the delivery methods for hormonal contraception to fail. It also causes surgical sterilization methods such as vasectomy, tubal ligations, and even hysterectomies to correct themselves.

There is also the fact that any barrier or binding not desired by the user will fail because of the radiant energies of the user. That means that a barrier method of contraception like a condom has a far greater chance of failure the more powerful the youkai or superhuman.

This failure of birth control combined with "stress relievers" and mating seasons of certain species like the Henge Youkai makes for surging birth rates.

The rest of his mind goes through memories of diapers, potty training, terrible twos, and the other child raising moments.

**THUMP**

Xander's head hits the desk sending up a cloud of papers. He has done something he hasn't done in years. He has fainted.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Magic Containment Ward

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander recovers a few minutes later, when a nurse calls him to the Magic Containment Ward. It's a section of Sunnydale Hospital constructed using inorganic nanotechnology and Clark magitech. A combination of cold iron, water pipes, copper pipes and various elements allow them to lower the levels of magic energy. This allows them to work on people in low density magical environments.

A similar Zero Tech Ward on the opposite side of the massive Hospital complex is constructed from natural materials, bio-nanotechnology, and Niven Tech. While Clark tech is "Sufficiently advanced technology, indistinguishable from magic", Niven Tech is "sufficiently advanced magic, indistinguishable from technology." It allows the doctors to work on magical creatures like elves, fey, and certain species of banshee who have bad reactions to inorganic technology. One species of alien banshee actually becomes a techno-organic monster if "infected" by technology, a condition known as Grey Death.

The first patient is a young man with short dark hair. He has bandages wrapped around his eyes, with extra padding around his right eye.

He is Itsuki Iba. Itsuki is Mage's Society: Astral's kind and well-meaning second president, who inherited the title after his father, first president Tsukasa Iba, mysteriously disappeared. While being young and inexperienced and ironically isn't even a Mage, Itsuki possesses Glam Sight in his right eye, which, when used, allows him to see magic and its weaknesses, control the flow of spell-waves and even peer into the memories of magic users that do battle against him. Itsuki's Glam Sight is extremely painful for him to use, and, given his lack of formal training in its use, extremely dangerous to his well-being.

Dr. Igram - a tall thin man with piercing blue eyes and dark silver grey hair - walks over to Xander and gives him the report and a summary.

"In his world, Itsuki's use of Glam Sight resulted in him receiving spell-wave contamination, the magical equivalence of radiation poisoning. Halloween's effect boosted his own power substantially, amplifying it to lethal levels. He was only saved by being in close proximity to a magic absorber, but he also lost his sight."

"Nerve damage or mystical damage?"

"The mages believe that the pain was so severe that his brain shut down the connection."

"It's not the first out of control Doujutsu (eye technique) we have treated before. A few special sealing tattoos should allow him to regulate the amount of energy going into his eyes."

Xander remembers the case of the Sleepless Hyuuga. He was a Shinobi with a far more powerful Byakugan. He could see further, see a full three hundred sixty degrees, see tenketsu, and look through even the densest substance. The problem is that he had trouble regulating it and had trouble sleeping because he saw straight through his eyelids. Until the man got his seals he had to sleep in a very dark and deep underground chamber.

The second is a young girl with glasses and long hair wearing an earth colored schoolgirl outfit. She's covered in bandages marked with kanji and a large bow in her hair secured by a hair ornament.

"So this is the infamous power absorber?" whispers Xander to Dr. Ingram.

"Yes, this is Suzuho Hasegawa."

Suzuho Hasegawa was a student of a magic academy that is not marked on any map. She's mute and communicates with facial expressions mixed with messages written on the pages of a large sketchbook. She goes to school alongside the lead character Takuto Hasegawa who is her cousin.

The complication is that whenever she removes the bow that's used to tie up her long brown hair a second personality emerges from within her taking control. While the Suzuho with the bow is mute and shy, the one without the bow can speak, is quite aggressive and has the involuntary ability to suck the magic out of anyone inside a certain radius. This has earned her the nickname "Midnight Blue Vampire" but contrary to what you might think this does not make her a magical powerhouse. Instead she has to rely on her brains and a fully mechanical sword called Warcurgis that possesses an energy blade of great power that is capable of slicing through a stone pillar with ease.

"Our world of Eternal Halloween is a very magically rich environment with the atmosphere saturated with spiritual particles and magical energy. As a result, her still involuntary, but boosted magical energy absorption ability is a serious hazard," says Dr. Ingram typing on a computer. "Her ability makes it so that if the ribbon is off her for more than ten to twenty seconds the massive influx of magic from the surrounding area would result in the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb. She would literally absorb her body weight in equivalent energy that would then discharge back into the environment when she dies."

"One gram of mass - approximately the mass of an old U.S. dollar bill - is equivalent energy to twenty one point five kilotons of TNT," says a pale Xander remembering the words of a mad scientist child genius who had come in for a candy-induced stomach ache. "The average school girl would make Hiroshima look like a flare gun."

"Some might say that she's better off heading to Magia for help but considering her magic absorbing abilities there could be too great a risk in taking her there. Even the waters around Magia are magic rich, so they had to avoid travel by Boats and they also had to avoid the Dragon Trains. This is the main reason she ended up in Sunnydale so as to get a more technological means of dealing with her problem."

Xander types on Dr. Ingram's computer and a picture of a 3D model of a small female humanoid appears. As he continues to type, sealing marks resembling tribal markings appear on the torso, throat, and forehead. There are also smaller markings on the arms and legs at certain points.

"This is a sealing array used by certain fighters. It allows them to regulate the amount of energy they can absorb from the environment. If a fighter trains enough to pull off a full sized energy attack, even with his or her power severely limited, then his or her power will be far greater when the limiters are removed." explains Xander, saving the file, "Load the design into the nanomedicine and have it create the markings under the bandages. Since the markings don't require magic to create, it should be a simple operation."

"I'll also look through the mutant power suppression collars." says Dr. Ingram, "We had an X-Man named Rogue as a patient. Her Halloween boosted powers meant she couldn't get within ten meters of anyone, but once a robot gave her the bracelet she nearly pounced on the doctor."

In the next bed is Takuto Hasegawa. He is the sort of cousin to Suzuho and while he might be just an average student at the academy he possesses a singularly potent ability. He has the power to create Gods and Demons which is shown in the first episode of the show when he creates Tanarotte who is meant to be his familiar but is neither a god nor a demon but could one day become either

This is a problem in the series because a delicate mystical balance exists with both Gods and Demons being equal in number. A lot of the adults in the series are afraid of what might happen if this balance of numbers was ever upset by the demon side or the gods' numbers increasing by one.

"The power amplification effect of the out of control Halloween spell resulted in Takuto needing to repress his emotions severely since in his home reality massive amounts of grief caused his power to spiral out of control resulting in the creation of five beings at once," explains Dr. Ingram. "So basically it's a case of his god/demon creating ability proving difficult or impossible to control on his own."

"That reminds me of a case involving the Hulk. The Gamma-Mutant, not the Wrestler." says Xander, holding up a doodle of a giant muscle man with a bad haircut, "The Halloween power amplification meant not only could he change with anger, but any strong emotion. The only way they were able to get him to the hospital was for a mage to stun him and a Vulcan to do a mind meld. There's a mind shielding seal, which protects the user from high level telepathy and empathy. A modified version could separate Takeo's powers from his emotional centers."

The fourth is a young woman with dark blue eyes behind round glasses and chin-length red-brown hair. She also has several markings on her shoulders that resemble tattoos.

Merrill is an Adventurer, thief and part-time job worker with a fanatical obsession with money. When not adventuring, Merrill is either raising funds for the next adventure through various part-time jobs or looking at any scheme to get rich, including running booths at various events in towns and colonies.

She loves money so much that she has learned Fuinijutsu (ninja sealing techniques) in order to seal her gold and treasures in special blood scrolls, which she then seals into movable tattoos on her body. This allows her to always be with her money and never lose it.

"Merril was exploring the ruins of a Magical Colony with Rune Soldier Louie, when they found the remains of a Dark Council Base." says Dr. Ingram, "They only explored a third before they both became violently ill after opening a sealed device looking for hidden gold."

"A sealed device?" says Xander, "That was not a smart move."

"Stop rubbing it in." says Merrill

"The documents that they took from the installation said that they were experimenting with demonic essence. It details how some higher level demonic creatures can resurrect themselves by using dust, spores, and other particulate matter. Even ancient demons turned to dust can resurrect themselves if a mortal creature inhales their powdered remains and use mortal as a host."

The thief looks a little pale.

"The material our hazard squad recovered from the container was ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-eight percent inert. It's the reason why the spores only made you deathly ill in seventy two hours instead of liquefying your organs within twenty four."

The thief is now white with fear.

"You are fortunate that the spores are extremely vulnerable to silver. The imperfect money scrolls you and Louie carry were loaded with silver coins and created a minor barrier. It prevented the spores from causing much damage beyond attacking the dead cells."

"It's a good thing I didn't trade silver for gold in that last town." says Merrill. She rubs one marking and a scroll appears. She rubs the scroll and it opens to reveal a bunch of circles. She rubs one of the circles and a stack of ten silver coins appears which she rubs between her fingers.

"You should get more formal training in sealing. If those seals had detonated, you would either be a corpse or in surgery having coins removed from your arms and chest cavity." says Xander, "The classes in Magia and Sunnydale are all free."

"A couple of chemical cleansers will remove what remains of the demon-mutated cells." says Dr. Ingram, "A blood thinner would help prevent the debris from blocking her circulatory system."

"Be careful with the drugs." adds Xander, "She comes from Mizuno's Fantasy World. In fact, they're from a continent north of Lodoss Island. A few the fighters and thieves have had bad reaction to the drugs because they grew up in that environment and don't have the same tolerance."

Xander winces at the memory of Black Knight Lord Ashram's drug-induced seizure and worried dark elf noble Piratess holding a poisoned dagger to his throat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Howlett Family/ Howlett Harem

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A nurse calls him in to talk to the Howlett Family.

The leader of the family is a fierce man standing five foot three with blue eyes, wild black hair and sideburns done in a unique style, and animal-like canine teeth. He's dressed in a white shirt, tight black pants, a belt with an X engraved buckle, and leather boots. He also wears a fur-lined coat and a cowboy hat. He has a muscular, hirsute physique and is heavier than he looks due to him having a skeleton laced with the nigh-indestructible alloy Adamantium.

"It's good to see you again, Wolverine." says Xander, drinking a coffee.

Pre-Halloween, James was lumberjack who was born in Alberta, Canada in the early 1980's. He was a young, but skilled man who had taken dangerous jobs, such as Alaskan Crab Fishing, Forestry, and Coal Mining, since a young age. Due to his appearance and habit of wearing a wolverine fur-lined jacket, people called him Wolverine after the famous Marvel comic hero.

Halloween transformed James into James Howlett, a mutant born in Alberta, Canada in the late 1880's. The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" (the costumed adventurer, Wolverine) was born James Howlett to Elizabeth Howlett and John Howlett Jr, owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood James Howlett came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father.

"The kids need their annual checkup." says Wolverine, sipping his own coffee, "When you have this many children, it's a big event."

"Preaching to the choir." says Xander, then winces.

After Thomas Logan killed John Howlett Jr, James' mutant ability awoke. He gained a regenerative healing factor that cured him of the sickness that had plagued him from childhood (which resulted in his short stature), and sprouted three bone claws from the back of each hand. He used those claws to kill Logan and then left with a girl named Rose when his mother was driven insane.

After decades, Wolverine has been a bartender, a bouncer, a spy, a government operative, a mercenary, a soldier, a sailor, and a coal miner. It was during his time as a government agent that he became a member of the Weapon X program. A clandestine project founded to create super soldiers to eliminate the mutant threat. A project that left Wolverine with an unbreakable metal laced skeleton and a messed up mind due to memory implants.

In modern times, Wolverine became an Adventurer and instructor to the new generation of mutants at Xavier's mutant school.

"How are you doing since that priest attacked you?"

The James Howlett before Xander is special.

"The bastard went far enough to use Carbonadium/Silver alloy rounds." says Wolverine, "The only reason he didn't add magic was that he believed all supernatural creatures and magic is the work of devils."

While James became the mutant hero Wolverine, one of fellow campers was also transformed. William Corbin was an immense man dressed in a coat lined with wolf fur and a necklace of wolf teeth and fangs. He was transformed into a powerful Lycan Elder known William Corvinus.

Sometime in the 5th century, a plague somehow altered the Corvinus blood type, causing the DNA to provide a form of immortality and strength. Alexander Corvinus's twin sons William and Marcus inherited the power. Marcus was eventually bitten by a bat and William by a wolf. The introduction of the new animal DNA caused each sibling to further mutate, thus William became the first true Werewolf. Unlike later werewolves known as Lycans, he was an albino werewolf and could not transform back to human form. His lycanthropy virus was much more infectious than Marcus' vampire virus, even allowing dead victims to transform.

William attacked the others at the camp, turning them all into Lycans including the ones he killed. Wolverine was able to kill them all including William, but not before the powerful Lycan was able to bite him.

Normally, Wolverine's healing factor would have been able to destroy any disease, but there were other factors.

"You're lucky that Carbonadium no longer affects you anymore than silver affects Vampire/Lycan Hybrids." says Xander

One factor is that the virus was extremely powerful, able to resurrect the dead and even more powerful than the Marvel zombie virus that managed to kill Wolverine in another world. The second factor was that one of the victims was William Corbin's pale-skinned brother who had been transformed by Halloween's chaos magic into a Corvinus vampire. The Corvinus strain absorbed the vampire DNA to become a more powerful hybrid strain, before fusing with Wolverine's own mutant blood.

A normal hybrid, a fusion of Lycan and Vampire at the cellular level, has immense strength and regenerative abilities. The virus boosted Wolverine's existing metahuman healing factor to insane levels, making him nearly unstoppable. He now heals like Godzilla, so rapidly that if someone shot him with a machine gun, the first bullet wound would heal before the second bullet could hit. He's also developed a resistance to psychic, spiritual, and magical attacks. Since hybrids can only die if they're dismembered, this Wolverine is mostly immortal.

"Your healing factor is no longer inhibited by the Adamentium." says Xander looking at the report.

"As if it wasn't powerful enough already. It must have been eliminated with the silver weakness."

Next to him are his unique children.

The first of the kids is a beautiful woman standing five foot six, a hundred fifty pounds with green eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a tight top, leather pants, black boots, leather arm bands, and a choker.

"How are you doing Laura? Has the treatment helped?"

"My healing factor seems to have stabilized at metahuman level." says the girl, "I also appear to be losing my adamentium toxicity."

She is Laura Kinney Howlett, also known as X-23 or Talon. She is a female clone created when a top-secret program attempted to recreate the original Weapon X experiment that involved the feral mutant Wolverine but they failed to secure a test subject that could survive the bonding of the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium to their skeleton. Seeking to take the project in a new direction, the project's director, Doctor Martin Sutter, recruited renowned mutant geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney and tasked her with creating a clone. Using the only available genetic sample from Weapon X, which was damaged, they were unable to salvage the Y chromosome after 22 attempts.

The end result was a female clone, who later, like the original, escaped to freedom. Her healing factor is superior to pre-lycan bite Wolverine because she has far less Adamentium in her body. Only the two claws on each hand are coated with metal, while her foot claws are still bone.

The second is a man standing five feet nine, a hundred seventy pounds with blue eyes and black hair. He has a Mohawk-style haircut, a large tribal tattoo extending from the center of his abdomen and covering most of his left pectoral muscle, trapezius, and arm all the way down to his fist. He's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and Shinobi sandal-shoes.

"Any trace of Xenomorph infestation, Akihiro-san?"

"Everything has healed," says the man. "If Father can survive being infected by the Brood, I can survive those pitiful acid-bleeding serpents."

He is Akihiro, the son of Wolverine by his Japanese wife Itsu. After Itsu was murdered by Russian agent Winter Soldier, the child was kidnapped and raised as a weapon. He eventually became an adventurer.

The third is a young man standing five feet nine with dark eyes, dark African-descent skin, and wild black hair. He also has many tribal tattoos and is dressed in a dark brown headband, a black shirt, camouflage pants, and shinobi sandal-shoes. He also wears tribal bracelets and a necklace with large animal fangs.

"Any report from the Savage Land, Erista?"

"Nothing since it was ravaged in the battles between the Dark Council, Daleks, Millenniummon, Nerissa's Girls, and the UAE." says the Fire Tribe man, "There have been a few eruptions from the volcano ring, but most believe it was caused by damage during the battles."

He is Erista, Wolverine's son with a Savage Land native named Gahck.

Wolverine arrived in the Savage Land on the trail of whoever was behind an assassination attempt on him. While flying over the area, he lost his lighter, and the Tribe of Fire claimed it as a gift from the gods. Later, Wolverine arrived in their home area and reclaimed his lighter. Startled by this being, the Tribe sought to see if he was a god or demon, and their leader, Gahck, challenged him in combat. Originally clad in an outfit that hid her female form, Gahck gave Logan a tough fight, but he managed to defeat her.

Over the next few weeks, Logan continued to live with the Tribe of Fire, and proved himself by killing a dinosaur bare-handed. The Tribe then fulfilled his rituals, with Gahck applying war paint to his body.

When one of the tribe, Chakel, was feared dead after an attack by the Honker of Doom (a giant creature that had long terrorized the clan), Logan tracked and destroyed the monster, learning it was a cyborg. Gahck followed him to a lair that turned out to be one of Apocalypse's. There, a rogue robot of Apocalypse's captured the two of them. However, Wolverine broke free and ordered Gahck to take a rescued Chakel with her, after which Wolverine destroyed the robot. After that, Wolverine used the lighter (which, as it was a gift from Nick Fury, doubled as a bomb) to blow up the secret compound and flew out of the Savage Land. Unbeknownst to him, sometime after he left Gahck gave birth to their child.

Erista possesses the same regenerative healing factor and bone claws as his father, but his senses are far stronger than his father from living the Savage Land jungle.

Wolverine also sits with his "Harem", a result of animal magnetism, pheromones, and a Valentine Event breaking down the barriers.

Wolverine's First Wife is a beautiful Japanese woman standing five foot, one hundred pounds with brown eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a traditional green kimono and her hair is done in a traditional style.

"It's good to see you, Mariko."

"It's good to see you again, Xander. How is Nemu? I heard she had been sick last month."

"She's feeling much better. It turned out it a sync problem between her body and soul. Mayuri maybe a sadistic, amoral mad scientist, but he knows what's he's doing most of time."

Mariko Yashida was the daughter of Japanese crimelord Lord Shingen, leader of Clan Yashida. She and Wolverine first met when the X-Men sought the help of her cousin, Sunfire. Although she was first scared of Wolverine, Mariko found herself attracted to him. Wolverine was charmed by her beauty and refined manner. She defied her father to put an end to his criminal activities and dishonor, and Wolverine killed Shingen in a brutal duel. Later, the leader of the Hand (an evil ninja clan), Matsu'o Tsurayaba, Mariko's own half-brother, poisoned her. Wolverine paid him back by cutting off a piece of Matsuo's body each anniversary.

Sitting next to Mariko is her and Wolverine's adopted daughter Amiko Kobayashi. Amiko found herself orphaned when she and her mother were caught in a battle between the X-Men and a dragon. Discovering the dying woman and her young daughter, Wolverine promised that the girl would be raised as though she were his own child. She was raised by Mariko under her death and then by Logan's friends, because of the danger she would be in. She is also a mutant with superhuman accuracy and is skilled with martial arts and daggers.

Wolverine and Mariko have ten biological children. They all possess Wolverine's regenerative healing factor, but their other powers are different. Instead of bone claws they have unique abilities caused by Yashida genes.

Makoto Yashida-Logan is the oldest son with long black hair, blue eyes, and the features of a Japanese noble. Makoto possesses the ability to phase through solid matter by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he is moving. He's learning to walk on air using his phasing ability and extend his phasing to the katana his mother gave him. It allows his sword to bypass all defenses and slice the internal organs or mechanisms of the target.

Kumiko Yashida is the oldest daughter with blue eyes, pale skin, and long black hair done in a braid. She's dressed in a kimono like her mother, but in pale shades of blue mixed with white. She is sometimes mistaken for a Youki-Onna (youkai snow woman), because she possesses the mutant ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature. The power is known as cryokinesis and can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

The next ones are the identical quadruplets Takeshi, Takeo, Toshio, and Tsuneo Yashida-Logan, who all have the same blue eyes and short black hair. They each possess the psychokinetic ability to control a different state of matter. Takeshi possesses Terrakinesis (Earth Manipulation) - the ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals. Takeo possesses Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation) - the ability to control water. Toshio possess Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation) - the ability to control air and wind. Tsuneo is like Mariko's cousin Shiro Yashida (Sunfire) in that he has Pyrokinesis (Fire and Heat Manipulation) - the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.

Currently, Takeshi flicks tiny pieces of clay at Takeo, while Takeo fires tiny jets of water at Takeshi. Toshio is blowing air into Tsuneo's ears, while Tsuneo sends tiny flames at Toshio's notebook.

One glare from Mariko causes them to stop. You don't become a mother to so many by letting the kids get away with anything.

The fraternal triplets Kumiko, Mari, and Mizuki Yashida-Logan have yet to show any abilities beyond their father's healing factor and enhanced senses. What's unique about them is that their hair is snow white unlike their parents.

The last and youngest are identical twin daughters Ran and Rin Yashida-Logan, with short black hair and blues. They wear identical outfits in Xander's office, but he knows their personalities are opposite. Ran is emotional, wild, and a tomboy, while Rin is logical, cold, and traditional even at her young age. They haven't displayed powers beyond the Healing Factor and its secondary effects.

Wolverine's Second Wife is a beautiful Greek woman standing five feet nine with blue eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a red dress with a bandana, sash, wrists guards, and boots the same red color. She also carries a pair of sais - three pronged weapons - and wears a Hunter's coat.

"Still eating the Twinkies, Xander?" says Electra looking at the wrapper-filled trash bin.

"I wouldn't have moved the factory if I wasn't," says Xander. "I heard you got attacked by food."

The woman blushes as red as her clothing.

"A Peanut Butter Jelly Man. A magical golem created from peanut butter, purple jelly, and bread."

Xander laughs

"You must have smelled like peanut butter for a week!"

"She did," says Wolverine, a couple of the wives, and all the children

Elektra was the daughter of a powerful Greek diplomat and the girlfriend of blind American law student Matt Murdock. Her father's assassination, however, left her emotionally shattered, and she withdrew from the world.

Her choice led her to Japan, where she attempted to penetrate the secret fraternity of martial artists known as the Chaste. Befriended by the organization's leader, Stick, Elektra honed her fighting skills. However, Stick saw that her hatred of the world was all-consuming and ultimately asked her to leave the Chaste. Determined to prove herself to her mentor, she infiltrated the rival organization known as The Hand.

Wise to her plan, the Hand instead tricked Elektra into killing the sensei with whom she had studied before Stick. Elektra continued to serve the Hand thereafter, becoming corrupted by their ways. Eventually, she rebelled against her handlers and fled Japan.

In her timeline, Wolverine had become lost in a feral state after the supervillian Genesis' failed attempt to rebind Wolverine's bones with adamentium, which had been stripped away by Magneto's magnetism years before. They became close and that closeness became romance.

"How's Kennedy?" asks Xander, referring to Electra's analogue lesbian sister and LA survivor.

"The annoying little sister I never had."

"Is she still upset about Uranus and Neptune?"

"Her and Cirucci have gotten closer. They've also been staring at a couple of Claymore girls."

The first of her children is a woman from the future of her timeline. She stands five feet four with brown eyes and long black hair resembling her father's style with a pony tail. She's dressed in a yellow top with dark red pants and boots. She also wears a dark red hunter's jacket and black gloves.

She is Rina Natchios-Logan, known to the inhabitants of Earth-982 as Wild Thing. Rina is a mutant that possesses various superhuman abilities, most of which are similar to those possessed by her father. As Wild Thing, Rina had to save a classmate from a high-speed kidnapper, defeat a computerized assassin, stop a demonic invader, and even fought one of her teachers when he was turned into a Prime Sentinel. For a short period of time, she was a member of a superhero team composed of herself, Magneta, and Daze, but quit when Magneta turned into a villain. And when Loki kidnapped several of Earth's heroes (including her father), Wild Thing's enhanced senses were pivotal in finding them. Wild Thing is considered to be almost as dangerous as her father; so many heroes give her a wide berth.

She possesses his Healing Factor and superhuman senses, plus minor psionic powers that she is able to physically manifest in the shape of psychic claws. The claws themselves manifest on the back of her hands and are similar in shape to her father's claws. These claws cause mental damage rather than physical but through concentration Rina is able to make the claws solid and, in this state, they are capable of inflicting physical damage. While solid, they are capable of cutting most conventional materials.

Rina often has to babysit her siblings, who were born in this world of Halloween.

Christina Natchios-Logan has the same blue eyes and wild hair as his father, but instead of claws, he possesses a touch-based form of telepathy and memory manipulation. He has the ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others he comes in physical contact with. He also has the ability to erase or enhance the memories of another. It's one of reasons he wears black gloves with his red shirt, black pants, and tai chi slippers

Matt Natchios-Logan has blue eyes and long black hair. He's dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and black boots with sunglasses and a black leather jacket. He also wears black gloves. In addition to a powerful healing factor, he possesses psychometry, the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it. This also means that he can learn to play a violin by touching the instrument of a professional violinist, learn swordsmanship by wielding a master's sword, and easily guess passwords on a computer system.

Kohaku Natchios-Logan has amber eyes and short black hair. He wears an orange-yellow Chinese shirt, black shorts, and shinobi sandal shoes. He also wears protective bracers and an orange-yellow headband. Other than his Healing Factor, he also possesses telekinesis, the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. His TK manifests itself as two blades extending from the back of each hand and sometimes one blade extending from each foot. Unlike Rina's claws, his can't stun, but they can vibrate to produce intense heat. He can also use the TK to boost his jumping ability and cling to walls.

The last and youngest is "Kuzuri" Natchios-Logan. He's a stubborn boy who won't let anyone call him by his first name other than his parents. He has brown eyes and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He's dressed in a smaller version of his father's outfit including a small cowboy hat. He hadn't shown any abilities beyond the healing factor yet.

Wolverine's Third Wife is a beauty from the heart of Africa. She's five foot eleven with blue eyes and long white hair. She also has slit pupils and eyes that glow when she uses her weather control powers. She's dressed in a form fitting black uniform with a cape to assist her flying.

"Hello Ororo."

"It's good to see you as well Xander."

"I have been wondering how your weather manipulation is going?"

"The Red Sky responds more to emotion that logical thought. You have to be very passionate to manipulate the weather, but we weather manipulators risk losing ourselves to the world's chaotic nature," says the sorceress mutant. "A girl down South created a rain storm to weaken an army of desert demons long enough for the Hunters to kill them, but then merged with the storms of the Red Sky as an elemental."

Ororo Munroe is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Her mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya. She married the American photojournalist David Munroe and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born.

When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. Five years later, a bomb destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatic event left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today.

She has been a gladiator in the Arena, a thief on the streets of Cairo, and patron of her tribe. She is an adventurer who was born a mutant and later became a sorceress. She worked together with Wolverine as his teammate and friend. Her last memory before awakening in the hellish world of Halloween was her husband T'Challa, also known as the heroic Black Panther, dying in front of her. It was Wolverine that pulled her out of the rubble and saved her life.

Wolverine and Ororo's children are lead by Kendall "Torrent" Logan. She is the daughter of the Storm and Wolverine of Earth-9811. In their world, during what was known as the Secret Wars, cosmic entities Galactus and Beyonder killed each other and Reed Richard in the process, robbing the residents of Battleworld of their best chance of returning to Earth. After many years, the heroes and villains settled down and began to have children.

She looks a lot like Ororo with a shock of white hair and the same eyes. She wears a black top, tight grey pants, black boots, and long black gloves. She also wears a choker with a gold cross. She can manipulate the weather like her mother, and her power is enhanced by her healing factor as she can push herself farther than her mother can.

Wolverine and Storm have had five children since they arrived in Halloween World.

The oldest is Arashi "Stormwolf" Munroe-Logan who has wild spiky white hair. He's dressed in a black shirt, grey pants, and black boots with black bracers He is an aerokinetic, able to manipulate the air into powerful bursts and blades of wind. He can even create claws of made of psionic energy and air. While his mother can control moisture, Arashi can manipulate sound, including a shattering howl which he got the name Stormwolf from.

He's currently creating a flute out of air and psionic energy. It resembles a simple flute made of translucent iridescent crystal floating above his palm.

The youngest son is Harry "Herbicide" Munroe-Logan. He's a tall boy with blue eyes, dark skin, and a bald head. He's dressed in a blue shirt and black pants covered by a black coat like a robe. He's actually a reincarnation of one of the Harry Potter analogues. He was killed protecting a pregnant Ororo from a magic-using demon and his soul became the unborn infant's soul. The reincarnation means he doesn't have a mutant power beyond the healing factor; instead he's become a powerful mage trained by his mother and Magia's best magic teachers. The name Herbicide comes from his first spell wiping out Ororo's garden.

He's currently holding a broken pocket watch. He slowly moves his fingers and the watch begins to repair itself. Springs, gears, and screws unbend and snap back in place. The crack in the glass fades away and the dents in the housing bend back into shape. Another finger wiggle and the clock turns to the correct time and begins to work.

Elizabeth Munroe-Logan is the second oldest daughter after Kendall. She has blue eyes and long white hair done in microbraids. She's dressed in a black shirt with loose black pants and sandals. She also wears hi-tech silvery bracelets on her wrists and an odd utility belt. Elisa's special ability is Electrokinesis, the ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields. She's also developing Magnetokinesis, the ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields.

She's currently holding six quarter-sized coins made of iron-nickel alloy. The coins move in patterns above her palm, before they all slide into a hidden slot in her bracelets. Xander knows she can propel the coins using magnetic fields and move them fast enough to pierce bone.

Katherine Munroe-Logan is the youngest daughter. She has blue eyes and medium-length black hair. She's currently dressed in a cute African style dress. She hasn't shown any superhuman abilities beyond her Healing Factor, which all of Logan's biological children possess.

Wolverine's Fourth Wife is a Caucasian beauty standing five feet six, a hundred fifteen pounds with green eyes and long curly red hair. She looks like supermodel except for unnaturally thin wrists and ankles. She's dressed in a black and red uniform with a gold phoenix on her chest.

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Harris"

"Doctor. Doctor"

"Not that old joke."

"Sorry." says Xander, "Anymore nightmares?"

"They started to get better when Lovecraft Country left this dimension. I haven't had one in a month."

Xander remembers the report of Massachusetts' destruction. To save the world and universe from Cosmic Evil, they literally had to cut those areas from their reality and cast it into infinity.

Jean Grey, also known as Phoenix, is an Omega-class mutant with vast telepathic and telekinetic powers. The Omega means her powers can grow without limits. In her world, she was married to Scott Summers, a mutant known as Cyclops due to his power to fire destructive extra-dimensional laser beams from his eyes. She was Wolverine's team mate and friend and she knew of his love of her which is connected to Wolverine's first love, a woman named Rose.

Jean's last memory before Halloween night was losing most of her phoenix power to stop a Cosmic Evil. A Cosmic Evil out of Lovecraft that killed many of her friends and her husband, destroying their souls. The traumatized and amnesiac Jean was found by Wolverine, who helped her recover despite being in world a few steps from being Hell.

Wolverine and Phoenix have two children, Rose Grey-Howlett and Nathan Grey-Howlett.

Rose looks like a younger version of Jean with blue eyes and long, dark red hair. She's dressed in a black jumpsuit with gold edged gloves and boots. The uniform is covered by a dark red jacket and a red-and-gold headband. She possesses the same high level telepathy and telekinesis as her mother, and the healing factor of her father.

Nathan Grey-Howlett looks like a younger version of Wolverine, but stands five feet nine with blue eyes and white hair. He possesses a powerful Healing Factor and Biokinesis. Biokinesis is the ability to control biology, especially DNA. Biokinetics can shape shift, alter their body composition and other things relating to the human body. He can also suppress and trigger special genetic abilities in others.

Wolverine's Fifth Wife is a Native American woman with blue eyes, retractable claws, and long black hair tied back by a red headband. She wears large gold earrings, a green/gold jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. This is covered by a hooded green Hunter's cloak.

"Hey Fox-Girl."

"Hey Demon-Boy."

"The Kitsune Clans?"

"They still want us, but I don't want to anywhere near Makai." 

Silver Fox was a member of the Blackfoot Native American tribe and grew up in the Canadian Rockies. Wolverine was accepted into staying with the tribe, and, having being widowed the previous winter, Silver Fox and Wolverine began a relationship. Her life went wrong when she was savagely attacked by Sabretooth. She became involved with the United States government, specifically the CIA. She was recruited to join the Weapon X Program's 'Team X.' In doing so she was reunited with both Wolverine and Sabretooth. Due to the memory implants they were given, it is unclear how much of their past they were able to remember. She worked as both an agent and terrorist until she was murdered by Sabretooth.

Similar to how Wolverine's healing factor erased his memories of killing his biological father, Silver Fox's chaos magic boosted healing factor erased most of her memory. She still possesses all her skills, but the memories up to Sabretooth's first attack have been completely erased.

Silver Fox's children are Byakko and Tama.

Byako has long white hair and blue eyes. He's dressed in a white shirt and shorts with white bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He has a mutant form of therianthopy, meaning he can transform into an animal or human-animal hybrid form. His animal is a large species of fox

Tama looks like her mother, with blue eyes, retractable claws, and long black hair tied back by a blue headband. She wears large silver earrings, a blue/black jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. This is covered by a hooded dark blue Hunter's cloak almost identical to her mother's. She also has pointed ears and animal-like canine teeth which indicate her father's feral nature. She hasn't shown any other special abilities beyond feral features and her Healing Factor, but she is extremely skilled and agile for her age.

Wolverine's Sixth Wife is a cunning woman standing five feet nine, a hundred forty pounds with green eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a green bodysuit with long green gloves and boots. She also wears a hooded green Hunter's cloak like Silver Fox.

"Viper."

"Hello Doctor Harris."

"Will I ever learn your real name?"

"Not a chance."

Viper, also known as Madame Hydra, is the former leader of the terrorist organization HYDRA, and a known terrorist and mercenary in her world. A brilliant and cunning criminal strategist who has been rigorously trained in various martial arts, Viper's aging process was greatly slowed by her pact with the Elder God Chthon and she is immune to all poisons via controlled exposure.

In order to control the island of Madripoor, she forced Wolverine to marry her using an honor debt. The Viper had gambled that Wolverine's respectability in Madripoor would enable her to seize the throne. She also used him, along with Sabretooth and Shadowcat, to foil both Hydra and the Hand's attempts to control the island. Soon after, the Viper was installed as the ruling princess of Madripoor.

Following an illegal blood sport tournament hosted on the island, in which Wolverine was a participant at the Viper's request, the demonic ninja spirit Ogun attacked. After failing to possess Wolverine, Ogun possessed Viper. In order to exorcise the spirit, Wolverine seriously wounded Viper, and Ogun's spirit was dissipated. In return for ensuring that she received medical treatment, Wolverine made the Viper agree to divorce him.

This version of Viper, who still won't tell anyone her real name, was used by Ogun to be reborn. She and Wolverine conceived fraternal twins during their consummation and Ogun's spirit entered the male child. As the pregnancy progressed, Ogun, using Cthon's demonic connections, drained his mother of darkness to increase his own power, which cleansed Viper's soul. Ogun wasn't discovered because many thought it was motherhood changing her

Wolverine was extremely shocked when the feared Madame Hydra glomped him and her daughter called him Daddy. It also shocked the other girls.

The leader of Wolverine and Viper's children is Leona, who looks like her mother with green eyes and long naturally dark green hair. She's dressed in a green bodysuit with long green gloves and boots like her mother, but she wears jeweled bracelets on her wrists, a jeweled choker, and the long hooded black cape of a mage. A combination of Elder God of Black Cthon and Evil Spirit Ogun's magic caused her to be born both a mutant and a powerful mage.

"Mom's pregnant again, right?"

"How did you...?"

"Magic."

"Ha ha. Cute."

Leona possesses the Healing Factor with the addition that her body can generate any chemical poison she has been exposed to. She was once bitten by a snake and now can generate that snake's venom from her finger tips. Her awakened magical abilities allowed her to attack Ogun when he tried to destroy her parents. Leona managed to destroy Ogun's soul and absorb his powers, meaning she also gained Ogun's ninjutsu skills. She uses these powers to keep the others in line.

The middle daughter Jessan Tyger Logan has long black hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She also has retractable claws on her fingers, oval pupils, animal-like canine feet, and pointed ears that make her look a feline. She is a feral mutant with a powerful healing factor and extremely toxic blood.

The youngest daughter of Logan and Viper is Jessica Logan. She has blue eyes and short black hair and is currently dressed in grey shirt with black pants and sandals. She possesses the Healing Factor and her father's bone claws. Her claws are not as strong as her father's metal claws or Big Brother Akihiro's black bone claws, but they are poison coated. Like all of Viper's children, her blood is toxic and the toxin coats the bones. This means even a scratch can be lethal like the fangs of a snake.

"I've got a bet going that the kid is going to be Orochimaru's reincarnation," says Jessica. "Jessan thinks it will be Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Do you always have to make Enfante Terrible jokes?" asks her mother Viper

"Yes," say all of her daughters.

Wolverine's Seventh Wife is the only one he wasn't romantically connected to in the comic books. She is a beautiful Scottish woman standing five feet one, a hundred ten pounds with green eyes and long red hair. She's dressed in a white shirt, jeans, and shinobi sandal-shoes. She also wears a black leather biker jacket with a silver cross.

"Still going for the biker look?"

"I do own a motorcycle."

"A Bus or your own full wolf form would be better protected."

"Nothing is safer than being a wolf big enough to chase down a tank."

She is a clone of Rahne Sinclair and shares her name. In her timeline, a distant future version of the Marvel universe, in a world now without mutants, a terrorist organization created enhanced clones of history's most dangerous mutants to be their super-soldiers. A faction of the government decided to counter by cloning history's most heroic mutants, the X-Men.

Rahne Sinclair was a teacher; a government agent; a student; and a private investigator in her life. She possessed an enhanced mutant ability that resembled lycanthropy, meaning she could transform between human, wolf, and hybrid forms. The Clone Rahne's last memory before awakening in Halloween was being killed by an advanced Sentinel

She became the Seventh Wife when she was injected with Wolverine Mutant-Corvinus-Hybrid Virus when she was badly injured by Halloween Horrors. It enhanced her powers and granted her the same level of healing factor, but it also set off an explosion of pheromones that ended with Wolverine and his seven girls ending up in the same bedroom.

Wolverine and Wolfsbane's three children are Danielle, Richard, and Anna Sinclair-Logan

Danielle Sinclair-Logan is the oldest with green eyes and long black hair. She also has native tattoos on her bare arms and sharp animal-like canine teeth. She's dressed in a dark green bodysuit that resembles a swimsuit with black shorts and sneakers. She also wears a black headband similar to the Shinobi with the symbol for an arrow. She's skilled in kyudo - Japanese archery, so it is a good personal symbol.

Richard Sinclair-Logan is the middle child and only son. He has green eyes and short red hair with side burns. He also has sharp canine teeth and pointed ears. He's dressed in a white shirt, and black pants with a black biker jacket.

Anna Sinclair-Logan is the baby with blue eyes and short red hair. She's dressed in a green shirt and overalls. She also has the same pointed ears and cute fangs as her brother which make her look extremely cute.

All three possess Wolverine's extremely powerful Hybrid Healing factor and all of them are Mutant Lycanthropes able to transform between a normal human form, a huge wolf-human hybrid, and a giant "bite off the bumper" Dire Wolf form.

**"WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!**

**"DIE KUSANAGI!"**

**"SHINE!"**

The group turns to see a young boy in black and white running from a group of red-haired children. Each of the children has a crescent moon on the back of their jacket and they all have hands covered in purple flames. The moon symbols and Magatama no Orochi mark them as Iori Yagami's children, which means the crying boy in front of them is Kyo Kusanagi's child.

_A/N: Inspired by Kelly Jones' Werewolf Harem Idea in Wizard X-Men S.E._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Parenting Part 2

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander looks across his office at one of the scariest families in existence.

The father is the greatest Blood Knight of the Soul Society, Captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki. The man is six feet seven and a half, nearly two hundred pounds of enemy slaughtering shinigami with one black eye covered by an eye patch and long black hair done in long spikes with tiny bells on the tips. Xander knows that the bells are to let his enemies hear him coming and that the eye patch contains an energy-draining parasite to limit his power, so he can enjoy the lethal fights he has.

Zaraki's wife Sonsaku Hakufu is also his exact opposite in physical traits. A light-hearted lively girl as opposed to a man that looks like a giant walking corpse. She's a beautiful, green-eyed strawberry blonde with large breasts. The booby-bomb girl is dressed in a red Chinese dress with white-rimmed red shoes and carries a Chinese sword. In her teenage years, she was a stereotypical dumb blonde. Her mother, Goei, made her train to be a fighter since she was very little, and due to that and her possessing the soul of the great warrior Sonsaku/Sun Ce, she literally gets sexual release from combat.

Zaraki and Hakufu have four teenage children - Amaya, Ryuubi, Sousou, and Shou-Haou and two younger children named Shishizaru and Kaho. They also have two new toddlers, Nataku and Ichigo. Nataku is a blond baby with the habit of throwing his toys at the heads of others with supernatural accuracy. Ichigo, named after one of Kenpachi's favorite opponents, is a girl with strawberry-blonde hair. She is a very loud baby and has grown attached to "Uncle Ichigo", much to the Shinigami's embarrassment.

There are rumors are Jiro "Jo" Okajima is now courting Amaya and many are scared.

Zaraki's other wife is the opposite of Hakufu. Sandra Wu-San also known as Lady Shiva, is a martial arts grandmaster, one of the most skilled combatants in the entire DC Universe. She was an assassin-for-hire who specialized in bare-handed kills. Lady Shiva is able to read body language and anticipate an opponent's actions, and was willing to kill her sister to improve her skills.

"It's confirmed," says Xander looking a little pale. "You're having twins, Sandra".

Kenpachi has an odd smirk, Lady Shiva looks happy, and Hakufu has a happy dumb blonde smile

Somewhere in the Soul Society, a bunch of Shinigami shiver.

Xander looks down at his next few assignments.

A pregnant version of Raven wants her child checked for demonic nature, both physical and spiritual. The father is a member of the Sparda family, which could mean that anything is possible

There's a woman whose OC was a Coordinator - a genetically enhanced human - from the series Gundam Seed. Apparently her anti-Natural scientist father engineered her to produce a plague that would wipe out the non-enhanced human race. Now that she's pregnant, she worried her child will be a living bioweapon factory.

There are also six Prenatal Exorcisms.

It's the inaccurate name given to a process in which an evil reincarnated soul is removed from an infant, allowing a more positive soul to take its place. Mystics have confirmed the presence of the souls of Anti-Christ Damien Thorn, a Midwich child named Mara Chaffee, a Darkstalker named Bulleta B.B. Hood, a psychotic Stewie Griffin who was killed by his parents after he took over the world (in a world that wasn't a simulation), and a psychic parasite once known as Cassandra Nova.

There is also a good Hao Asakura cleansing a reborn evil Hao Asakura. The Shaman Family is confusing, since baby Hao's father is Hana Asakura, son of Anna Hao's first incarnation's mother and Yoh, evil Hao's good half/twin. Evil baby Hao's father is a Silver from the Patch Tribe, which is descended from Hao's second incarnation. Good Hao should succeed since his Spirit of Fire was able to devour Evil Hao's Spirit of Fire before the baby could be born.

"This is going to be more exciting then when Colin's Resurrection failed!" says Jo

Colin is the real name of The Anointed One, vampire childe of the Master of the Order of Aurelius. Some of the last Old World vampires tried to use a ritual to resurrect the child vampire messiah with all the power of the old one that spawned their race. A single attack by a lone hero ruined the ritual and annihilated every old world vampire on the planet. There are literally no vampires from before Halloween left on the planet. The vampires were destroyed by mystical flames so the event created worldwide fireworks.

The cleansing of infant Phoenix King Saffron by a Sunnydale version of Ranma Saotome. A few months ago, Ranma fought an evil version of the Phoenix King Saffron who had been aged back to adult and had his memories restored by the Dark Council. This was the third battle, with Saffron infused with demonic power, but this time Ranma was able to capture the egg after Saffron's adult form was killed. Ranma wants the infant cleansed of the taint and to completely wipe out the vengeance-obsessed memories.

"Doctor!"

Xander looks up as the Zaraki Clan leaves. A nurse hands him another file.

"Malice Vundabar?"

Xander remembers her.

She looked like a cute girl, but the Files told another story. An Evil version of Alice in Wonderland's heroine with a mass murdering habit.

A member of the junior Female Furies (a group fanatically loyal to alien warlord Darkseid), Malice is an insane girl that controls a shadow demon called Chessure. Niece of expert strategist Virman Vundabar, Malice and the other junior Furies played a game to see who could kill the most humans on Earth.

She worked for both versions of the Dark Council, using her appearance to get into colony hospitals, then killing as many doctors, nurses, and young patients as possible, feeding them all to her demon Chessure before using the shadows to escape the colony.

Her bloody path ended when she encountered American McGee's Alice. Another psychotic version of Alice whose parents died in a fire and who conquered Wonderland from the despotic Queen of Hearts. An older, dark-brown haired young woman with emerald green eyes, who used a butcher knife to disembowel Malice before slicing the throat of the Apokolips-child open.

According to the report, the demonic Chessure merged with her and caused a reincarnation. That means another exorcism if the soul can't be cleansed of the demonic taint and past life memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick Family - Furyans

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Riddick family is a dangerous group.

The leader of the family is Richard B. Riddick. The Vin Diesel-lookalike stands around six feet tall, with a muscular frame. His eyes reflect light due to his "eyeshine" and he also has a deep baritone voice. Riddick usually wears welding goggles during the day because of his augmented vision. He wears a black shirt, dark-colored cargo pants, a utility belt, and combat boots. Xander knows that the ex-con Furyan survivor usually keeps knives or shivs on his person, and has a habit of going for the sweet spot, the spleen.

"You want optical enhancement surgery, Kira?"

"I've wanted eyes like Riddick since I first met him on that desert hell."

His second in command is Kira Riddick. A beautiful and athletic young woman with dark eyes and dark hair tied back in a ponytail. She is dressed like Riddick in a black shirt, dark-colored cargo pants, a utility belt, and combat boots. She doesn't bother to hide the knives she carries.

Kira was once a young stowaway named Jack who disguised herself as a boy while travelling on a cargo spacecraft. Riddick was being transported to prison in the same spacecraft. When the spaceship was damaged in a meteor shower and made an emergency crash landing on an empty desert planet, Riddick escaped. However, when predatory flying alien creatures called "Bioraptors" (dubbed "Big Boys" by Riddick) began to attack the survivors, Riddick joined forces with the crew to develop a plan to escape the planet. Jack was one of the survivors that escaped and idolized Riddick.

"What's that?" says Kira, looking a medical device in Xander's hand.

"Keratometer. It takes precise measurements of the cornea. We don't want to damage your corneas when we cut," says Xander with a smirk. "This isn't some pitch black prison. This is Sunnydale."

They separated after escaping a group of mercenaries lead by Antonia Chillingsworth, a collector of criminals, whom she freezes and keeps as statues that are, in her view, art. Kira discovered her violent side by shooting the ship's owner just before she could kill Riddick.

The next time Riddick encountered Kira, she was a criminal in the Triple-Max prison Crematoria on a planet constantly scorched by fire. Riddick helped her escape the prison, despite her grudge of being left behind. Kira's last memories before awakening on the world of Halloween was dying for the final time helping Riddick fight the Lord High Marshall, leader of the Necromongers.

"Is that the Type 4 Laserscalpel?" says Harry, pointing at an old-fashioned-looking scalpel.

"That it is. The edge is a laser contained by an electromagnetic field. It allows the cut of a laser with the tactile feel of metal scalpel. You know your blades."

Harry gives him a look.

"Oops. Forgot I was talking to a Riddick. You all know your blades."

Harold "Harry" Riddick is a tall, athletic man with shining green eyes and an almost bald head. He's dressed in the same way as the first two in a black shirt, dark-colored cargo pants, a utility belt, and combat boots. He also wears black armbands that act as holsters for knives and a piece of wood with a magical core, a wand. He also carries a Goa'uld Zat gun at his waist

Harry's dimension was a mix of Harry Potter, Riddick, and Stargate. While Earth technology was limited to the solar system, alien influences dispersed humanity across the galaxy and beyond. Lily Evans learned this fact when she encountered the last Furyan, who found Earth while on the run. When he left, she learned she was pregnant and went to her former boyfriend James Potter. James used a magical blood adoption ritual that made Harry his child and the events of Harry Potter books continued.

Harry's true heritage awoke during a close encounter with a Dementor. Unable to escape, Harry tapped his Fruyan blood and released the Wrath of the Furyans, an energy coming from the anger of an entire race. The energy not only destroyed the Dementor, but damaged the concealment. While Harry is still considered the son of James Potter, Riddick's genes are now expressed in his larger body.

"Will this take long, Youkai Xan?"

"The same length of corrective eye surgery, but with less healing time," says Xander. "And don't call me Youkai Xan, Mirror Eye."

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris is more than a little disturbed by Xander Riddick. He has met many versions (analogues) of various characters with Naruto Uzumaki being the most common example, to the delight of ramen vendors everywhere. Encountering versions of his friends is disturbing and means that in some universe, he is a character from fiction. Encountering a blood knight version of himself is even worse.

Xander Riddick was originally an Alexander Lavelle Harris who dressed as Riddick from The Chronicles of Riddick series for Halloween after another student's prank left him bald. Xander was possessed by Riddick and transformed on a genetic level into a Furyan. When Halloween ended, the physical changes, knowledge, and skills remained. Xander Riddick killed Angelus in his world, but was forced to spend years in hell due to the Acathla portal. Instead of breaking him, it made him stronger than ever and he killed every opponent from Mayor Wilkin's giant demon snake form to a hell goddess named Glorificus/Glory.

"Any good coffee around here?" says Marv

The last isn't a Riddick, but a friend and fellow badass. Marv is a character in the graphic novel series Sin City, created by Frank Miller. Marv is an imposing 7-feet tall man with a flattop buzz-cut with a falcon-like nose and a heavily scarred face, making him unappealing to the opposite sex. He has a massive frame and is distinctly broad-shouldered, generally towering over most characters. He is always seen dressed in an overcoat, white undershirt, leather pants and combat boots. He wears a cross around his neck, which could imply that he is of the Christian faith.

"Down the hall is a machine. The number indicates how strong the coffee. Number One is fit for teenage consumption and Number Five will make a hole in a steel floor if you drop it."

Marv's last memories were of dying in the electric chair after being convicted for the murders of various prostitutes, which were committed by a mute cannibal named Kevin and one of the most powerful men in town, Cardinal Roark. Both Kevin and the Cardinal were killed by Marv for a beautiful blonde prostitute named Goldie, who had been one of Kevin's victims.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Parenting Part 3

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander, several doctors, and nurses run towards the Nursery and see something out of many parents' nightmares. A group of demons stand around the blood-soaked corpses of several nurses and a janitor.

One nurse has been burst open from the inside, showing how the demons managed to enter the hospital. The nurse was covertly captured and taken to a Dark Council camp, where the demons were sealed inside special disguised seals hidden inside the womb. The nurse's memory was erased and she didn't learn what had happened to her until she was near the targets of the demon. The proximity caused the seals to activate and release the demons, tearing her apart.

They all stand around five foot nine with no hair, ash grey skin covered in black markings, and solid black eyes lacking pupil, iris, or sclera (white). They have thick brows, animal-like canine teeth, and sharp black nails on their hands and feet. They also have red gems in their foreheads where Hindus would say that the Ayna chakra was located. They are all dressed in black shirts and pants secured by black bandages wrapped around the ankles and waist. They also wear soft black toe-less shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a scarf wrapped around their heads to create a mask. In their hands are wicked curved daggers coated in oily poison.

Madara's Child Killers are a sick bunch grown in a factory. They are designed to be stronger and more flexible than most human subtypes and their nervous system was designed to eliminate emotions and any sense of pain. Their skin is covered in seals to hide their presence and allow them to bypass barriers. Their blood is poison and is secreted by the skin to coat their weapons. They also lack any form of soul, so they use body-generated youki instead of chakra.

**"SAINT AIR"**

A spell cast by one of the nurses cleanses the air and weakens the Child Killers

A Child-Killer's greatest power is the red gem in their foreheads which contains the main spells and demonic spirit used to animate the creatures. It allows the Child Killer to regenerate from any damage in seconds, even after being reduced to ash. The gem is kept intangible but tethered to the body by threads of magical energy, so no one can physically damage it and it is unaffected by psychic and magical attacks.

Two small colonies lost their children before Sunnydale found the solution. The solution is to fire a special frequency beam of energy that will disrupt the thread connections of the body and gem. If the gem doesn't become tangible to restore the links, it will fall through the body and the connections will break. If the gem does become tangible, it can be physically destroyed.

**"XAN HADOKEN!"**

As the wave of energy washes over the leader of the group, it doesn't appear to cause any damage but the red gemstone become solid, which makes it vulnerable to Xander's fist. The superhuman punch knocks the creature's head back, but more importantly cracks the gemstone. The Child-Killer holds its head in pain as veins pulsate around the cracked gem before the gem blows out in a thousand fragments and burst of shoki (miasma).

The first Child Killer's body begins to distort and shake as if it's having an extremely violent seizure. Cloth tears away to reveal blistering grey flesh that ripples and grows monstrous tumors. The flesh ripples as the sound of breaking bones is heard and translucent grey oily liquid drips from the tearing skin. The body continues to stretch and distort, before collapsing in on itself as the flesh becomes like jelly. The inhuman flesh bubbles like oil on a grill before igniting into blue flames. The flames glow bright for several seconds before going out, revealing a pile of fine grey ash.

When a gem is destroyed or the connection is broken, the Child Killer's body turns on itself. Its cells mutate and rapidly reproduce like demonic cancer, then start devouring each other. The youki continues to grow as more and more cells are generated and destroyed, until the entire mass of mutating flesh ignites and reduces itself to ash. The high temperature flames and corrosive nature of the miasma-based blood makes sure that no living cell or fragment of bone survives.

Black Jack throws phased scalpels like darts. Phased scalpels allow the surgeon to either cut something inside a patient without harming the surrounding tissue or cut patients that are out of phase with his reality like ghosts and ethereal aliens. The scalpels thrown by the "Hands of God" pierce the gemstones before carrying them out of the bodies, leaving small holes from the handles.

Joyce "Tsunade" Senju-Summers and a younger Tsunade "Tsu-chan" Senju use their ninja speed to get close to several Child Killers that were also affected by Xander's energy blast. They channel chakra into their fists and release the energy upon impact with youkai heads. The ceiling, walls, and floors of the nursery are reinforced so that they don't even vibrate or crack, while there would be huge craters in reinforced concrete. The heads of the Child Killers are nowhere near that durable and splatter like melons, the gemstones shattered either by impact or by their stomping feet.

Medic Ninja Shizune fires senbon from her wrist launcher which impale the heads of several Child Killers. They don't die, but the senbon go through the intangible gemstones. A nurse fires a burst of energy that forces the Child Killers to make their gemstones tangible. Two objects can't exist in the same space and both senbon and gemstone are destroyed.

Medic Ninja Sakura Haruno uses the same fighting style as Tsunade Senju, but she is able to mix in the energy needed to affect the gemstones. Most of the gemstones are destroyed on impact and those that aren't are separated and unbonded from their owners.

Medic Ninja Ino Yamanaka is the first to notice the additional threat.

Small insect-like youkai emerge from the shadows of the Child Killers, each one resembling a shadow and moving towards the sealed infant room. They are contained by a couple of mages when Ino points them out. Inside the tube-shaped translucent red barrier, the black insects come together to form a black mass which rapidly grows into a blob of black ooze.

The ooze elongates and four tentacles extend. Each tentacle sprouts three long white claws resembling curved blades, before the black tentacles collapse into muscular limbs and sprout rows of small bone spikes and larger spikes near the joints. The end of the mass extends into a long black tail that becomes muscular with rows of spines and a huge saber-like blade on the tip. The front part elongates and becomes slightly flat before splitting open to form a large mouth. A mouth filled with fangs as the bones emerge, then the entire head is covered in a bone-like armor. The rest of the body contracts and becomes muscular, before generating bony scales and forming armor.

The barrier holding the now three meter long (not including three meter tail) monster strains, glowing bright red. It finally reaches its limit before shattering like glass. As the barrier fades away, the monster screeches and charges towards the baby room again, only to be stopped by a very tall man.

The man stands over seven feet tall with a muscular build, sclera-less black eyes, black skin, and grey hair. He has white diamond-like crystals covering the forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, and chin. He also has crystals going down his spine, covering the chest in a rib pattern, and down the arms to cover the back of the hands to the first knuckles. He's dressed in pair of drawstring grey pants with ankle-ties.

The man stops the creature's charge with one hand, then delivers a punch that sends it flying across the hall into one of the walls. He then charges and delivers an even more powerful blow, this one glowing with energy. There is a shock wave on impact and the creature's chest liquefies.

**"SHINKU XAN HADOKEN!"**

Xander's more powerful ki blast strikes the creature as the man jumps back. The creature resists for several seconds before the bone armor cracks and shatters into chalk-like powder. The black flesh melts and boils, streaming off from the pressure of the energy before igniting like black oil. Within a minute, the creature has been reduced to ash.

"I want the air, walls, and floors checked and double-checked," orders Joyce. "The CKs and that beast could have left toxins or a pathogen. Also get a few miko and mages to check for spiritual taint or curses. If it's a virus, bacterium, fungi spore, or prion, I want it destroyed!"

Xander walks over to the man who begins to transform. The crystals sink into the black flesh, then the man shrinks to a less muscular six feet three. His black skin lightens to grey, then changes into a healthy dark tan. The man's grey hair becomes soft and changes to a dark brown color. The pitch darkness in his eyes sinks into the pupil, like water going down the drain, revealing white sclera and dark brown irises. As the man completes his transformation, he fixes the strings on his pants and retrieves his shoes and shirt from a sealing tattoo on his arm.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jack Diamond."

"Why were you in the Nursery?"

Jack looks at one of the windows and nods his head. Xander turns and sees where the man is looking. There's a crib in the room with a brown-haired baby girl in pink clothing. The name tag on the crib says "#24405 - Diamond, Ten."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Crossovers

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first patient is a young man standing five feet six, a hundred forty pounds with golden eyes and long silver blond hair done in a long braid. He's dressed in a red Chinese shirt and black draw string pants with ankle ties. He also wears red versions of the popular shinobi-sandals and fingerless red gloves with wrist straps.

He's a street fighter known as Inushin "Inuyasha" Higurashi. In his world, after Inuyasha's wife Kagome died of old age he spent his days hunting evil youkai. He finally died saving a young monk from a very powerful dragon youkai and the monk used what he witnessed to create a style of martial arts. As the style of Shaolin Kung Fu was created from a monk watching a crane fight a tiger, the monk created the style of White Fang martial arts. In modern times, Inuyasha was reborn in a descendent and was taught the White Fang. He used the fighting style to become a Street Fighter like his heroes Ken and Ryu, and even helped them save the world a couple of times from Shadowlaw's M. Bison.

He's currently married to the reincarnation of his wife, Kagome Mightyena and a fellow street fighter named Sakura Kasugano.

"Hello Inu, Kagome. Where is Sakura?"

"She volunteered to help Ryu, Cammy, and Chun Li in Nihon."

Kagome stands five feet one with red-brown eyes and long wavy black hair with silver grey stripes framing her face. She also has two pointed dog ears, small claws, and cute fangs. She's dressed in a grey shirt and black shorts with shinobi sandals. She also carries a collapsible bow, a case of Hoipoi capsules, and Pokeballs.

Kagome Mightyena is the reincarnation of Kagome Higurashi, but she was never meant to see Inuyasha again. Naraku's last revenge was a spell that would cause Kagome to reborn as a canine instead of a human in another world, so that when she died (of old age), Inuyasha would never see her again. Kagome's soul ended up in the world of Pokemon in the body of a Poochyena.

In Halloween World, Kagome as an adult Mightyena was captured by Team Dark in Australia, who conducted experiments using Akuma no Mi (Devil's Fruit). They injected liquefied evolution stone and fluid from a cloned Hito Hito (Human Fruit) and created Pokemon that could become near human or a powerful hybrid. Team Dark hoped to use them as weapons, until they were wiped out and Kagome found Inushin. Kagome's human soul allowed her to gain full humanity, unlike her fellow experiments.

"Congratulations."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. You're going to be parents."

The third person is a creepy-looking man standing five feet ten with a lean muscular build, red eyes, pale skin, and wild black hair that resembles feathers. He's dressed in a black shirt and pants with a utility belt, heavy combat boots, and black gloves. He also wears a bird-like eye mask and a hooded black coat. He's armed with sharp curved daggers and a long sword accessible through a tear in the cloak.

He goes by the name Hawk, but he was once Richard Grayson, known as the heroes Robin and Nightwing. The Teen Titans fought a supernatural villain who was able to banish him to the brutal blood-soaked world of Berserk. He joined Guts' group fighting the Band of Hawks and the Apostles. After he finally died after many years, he was rescued from hell and returned to his own world with demonic blood. He was needed to destroy a demonic invasion and he's currently married to two former Titans.

"I don't see why you had to drag us here," says Hawk

"You're in the same situation." answers Xander

Hawk's eyes widen then he looks at his wives.

"You're pregnant?"

On his left is Red Raven (Rachel "Red" Roth), a version of Raven that became more demonic, but independent of her demon father Trigon. She stands five feet eleven with red eyes, pale skin, and shoulder length black hair. She also has three eyes as opposed to the normal two or her father's four, which makes her look like Sanjihan Unkara (3x3 Eyes). She also dresses in a dark red almost black full body costume with a jeweled belt and a hooded red-black cloak secured by a red jewel.

On his right is another beautiful woman standing five feet eight with blue eyes, silvery skin, and chin-length curly black hair. She also has markings resembling tribal tattoos going down the sides of her arms and a mark on her forehead resembling the kanji for void. She's dressed in a black top, tight black pants, black boots, and black gloves. She also wears a black Hunter's jacket with a silver lightning symbol on the back.

"You're pregnant??"

Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti was the daughter of a former U.S. Senator from New Jersey. Around the time she turned sixteen, Toni's skin gained a silver sheen to it. At a pool party for her sixteenth birthday, Toni was mysteriously teleported away. Toni, along with a few other teens, learned that they were half-alien, and that their mothers were impregnated by an alien race called the H'San Natall years ago. The teens were part of a sleeper agent program created by the H'San Natall to defeat the super-powered beings already on Earth. The group of teens stayed together, and with the funding of Loren Jupiter, became the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans. Toni's ability to control bursts of silver plasma energy earned her the codename Argent.

This version of Argent was nearly killed during a demonic invasion and was saved when Red Raven absorbed her soul into herself, transforming Argent into an unkillable guardian known as a Wu. The fusion of her soul with Raven's demon-altered soul also boosted her ability to create silver plasma energy constructs to frightening levels. This is the reason for the tribal markings, which help her control her enhanced power.

**THUMP!**

"It doesn't matter if they're one of most powerful and scariest anti-heroes in existence, once they hear they're going to be a dad they fall right over," says Xander with a smirk, trying to ignore his own embarrassment. "Have you been trying to have children?"

"No," says Raven. "There was that woman who cast a charm in thanks."

"A charm. It could be based on or drawing energy from the Valentine Event," says Xander, writing notes for Pediatricians. "Your bloodlines had a low chance for success and Wu are normally sterile since they are classified as high level undead."

The sixth member of the group is Harry Cheyenne. He's yet another analogue of the famous wizard Harry James Potter. This version fell through the Veil of Death at the Department of Mysteries trying to save his godfather Sirius Black. They appeared a world invaded by extra-dimensional creatures called Lucifer Hawks and became members of the Attacked Mystification Police. They later returned to their world to stop a similar invasion of their world started by Voldemort. Harry's wife is a Human-Lucifer Hawk hybrid named Rosalina. This gives her great magical powers and allowed her to bond with her husband on a very deep level.

"I'm glad I decided to come with," says Harry, looking at Hawk unconscious form on the floor. "He called me a wimp when I fainted after learning Rosalina was pregnant."

The seventh member is a young woman standing four feet eleven with blue eyes and long blonde hair done in a ridiculous style. She's dressed in a pink shirt and white skirt with white sneakers and a black jacket. She stands out, especially since she's carrying a small Digimon. The Digimon is a small pale pink and blue cat-like creature with large ears and gold crescent marks like the one on the girl's forehead.

"I hope they're cute!" says Usagi.

"Why wouldn't they be?" asks her partner.

"Trigon was a very ugly guy. The source of Hawk's demon blood was also very ugly"

"That's very true." says the partner, "but the parents aren't ugly."

This is a version of Usagi Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon, who was rescued from a fatal car accident by Dianamon, a member of the Olympus Twelve and named after Diana, the Roman goddess of the moon and the hunt. As a result, she grew up in her dimension's Digital World and became the partner of Diana's daughter Lunamon. Their last memories before awakening in Nihon (Japan) during Halloween were of killing a corrupted Setsuna and an evil version of her past life's mother Queen Serenity.

"Shut the hell up, you blonde nitwit!"

The child mammal Digimon looks intimidated by the others and so does her partner.

The last three resemble the pilots from the series Neon Genesis Evangelion.

The first is a fourteen year old boy with red eyes and short pure white hair. He also has sharp animal-like canine teeth and sharp nails. He's dressed a loose white shirt and black boots with black shoes. He also wears a dark red duster and orange sunglasses.

The second is a fourteen old girl with red eyes and short snow white hair. She also has sharp fangs and sharp nails. She's dressed in dark blue and black kimono and holds a black fan.

The third is a fourteen year old girl with gold eyes and long red hair. She has fangs, sharp nails, pointed ears, and very wild hair. She's dressed in a red top, black shirt, and black sneakers. She also wears a red leather jacket and a choker with a gold-rimmed red jewel.

In their universe, Second Impact broke a seal that was never meant to be broken and awoke a powerful dark spirit. The spirit searched the world and found a compatible host in Shinji Ikari. The spirit consumed/merged with Shinji's soul and his body became a vampire. Unlike the other vampires hidden in his world, he lacked the weakness to fire, water, sunlight, and holy objects, and he hide his true nature as his power grew.

In the end he made Rei Ayanami his vampire queen and Asuka his lycan pet/servant. Third Impact transformed his world into a vampire hell world and he celebrated its birth by slowly draining Gendo dry.

"So, most of my Hunting Group is going to be out of action," glares Shinji, fingers crossed and looking like his father Gendo. "I'll have to get a new group for the next couple of years."

"I wouldn't be so sure," says Xander, holding up a report with a gold mark.

"No. It's not possible! My species doesn't even have internal organs!"

"Apparently, the angel DNA allowed you to retain your internals, even if you don't need them. You were still able to act like mortals; you just didn't know that you were loaded like most male humans."

Shinji stares at the doctor, then Rei, then notices that Asuka doesn't look surprised.

"You knew?!?"

"I could smell it," replies Asuka with a cocky smile.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Your sense of smell is nearly as good as mine," says Asuka. "I guess you should shower more."

**TWACK!**

Xander sweat drops as Shinji hits Asuka hard enough to break her chain and send her to the floor with a large lump on her head. What's strange is that Shinji hit her with a giant rolled up newspaper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Apocalypse Brothers

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Apocalypse Brothers

In a distant town during Halloween of '97, a group of eight teenagers were forced to wear costumes to take kids trick-or-treating much as the late and most certainly not lamented Principal Snyder forced Xander and his friends. The eight decided to pick the same extremely cheap and simple costumes to annoy the Principal.

They all wore the same cheap Japanese black wigs and white makeup. They all wore torn "blood" stained shirts, torn "blood-and-dirt" stained jeans, and old sneakers. They were close relatives, so the costumes made them look like near identical octuplets.

They all said the same thing; "I'm a Post-Apocalypse survivor, Sho Kobayashi."

When the chaotic Halloween magic struck like a nuclear explosion, they all became Sho Koboyashi, the survivor of an apocalypse. The magic also separated them since it wouldn't allow perfect clones; instead it made of them each the same person but a survivor of a different kind of apocalypse.

The first looks normal except that he's very thin and his skin is turning green. He's Sho "Gammacide" Kobayashi, a survivor of a Nuclear Holocaust. In his world, North Korea launched a nuclear ICBM, which set off a chain reaction that devastated the entire world. He arrived in Sunnydale with severe burns and radiation sickness and symptoms like diarrhea, intestinal bleeding and loss of water.

His current doctor is a seven feet titan of muscles with jade green skin and hair. This version of Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk, is Bruce's brilliant mind in Hulk's body. He's treating the radiation by introducing the Gamma gene. It's a mutant gene that allows cells to absorb radiation, especially gamma radiation, and convert it into usable energy for biological needs such as Regeneration.

"Will I always have green skin, Doc?"

"Your body is absorbing the entire electromagnetic spectrum, but has trouble with the wavelengths corresponding to green light. If it was perfect your skin would be pitch black."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Once the radiation gets below a certain level, your skin should revert to average human color. It may occasionally turn green with stress, but you don't have to worry about Hulking out."

"Why couldn't we use Nanomeds?"

"By the time the machines had removed all the particles you absorbed, the damage would have been too extensive," explains Banner. "I also feared that your body would have a bad reaction to them."

The second is covered in bandages from head to toe, and he's sealed inside a capsule. Various bags feed nutrients and drugs into him threw IV lines. Sho "Phage" Kobayashi is from a world destroyed by a Pandemic (Plague) Apocalypse. In his world, a terrorist group released a weaponized version of smallpox in an airport. The plague, which acts like a combination of smallpox and hemorrhagic fever, reduced most of the world's population into bloody corpses.

They are repairing his body using X Gene Therapy. Converting him to homo sapien superior with a healing factor is destroying all traces of the rapidly mutating virus and regenerating the tissue such as organs and corneas.

"I feel hotter."

"You have a fever. Your altered cells are destroying the pathogens and infected cells. The rapid cell mitosis also generates excess heat energy," says Xander. "The fever will go down in an hour, when the amount of transformed cells goes over a certain limit."

"I always feel hot."

"Not for much longer."

The third is also covered in bandages, but only has one nutrient/fluid bag. He also doesn't need a biohazard containment capsule. There are several mechanical rings around the bed connected to a computer system and several grey pads on the head, chest, stomach, and limbs.

He is Sho "Nightfall" Kobayashi, whose world received an Astronomic impact apocalypse. A group of meteorites struck the planet and darkened the sky. He survived the earthquake that broke his leg, he survived the thermal radiation of the falling ash which left him with horrible burns, and he survived the post-impact winter which ravaged his immune system and damaged his body with severe frostbite. He even survived his colony's famine and many broken bones in the world of Halloween

Nightfall is having reconstructive surgery.

"We are going to use Nanomedicine to reconstruct your body," says Xander, injecting iridescent silver liquid into the IV lines. On a nearby computer screen, an image of Nightfall's body is shown with green lights spreading through the red body. Words appear in a text box.

_Nanomachine Colony 67E Online_

_Connection to MedCom Stable_

_Dispersion at 100%_

Xander touches the screen and more text appears.

_Program: NightFallNightRise_

_(1) Stabilizing Life Support... Done_

_(2) Sedating Pain Centers... Done_

_(3) Bone Reconstruction..._

_In Progress..._

Xander watches as Sho Nightfall Kobayashi's flesh ripples as bone fragments are broken down and bones are reconstructed into their original shapes.

_Complete_

_(4) Begin Internal Repair_

_In Progress..._

The strange sounds continue as organs are repaired and rejuvenated by the microscopic machines.

Xander moves onto the next patient, as the nanomachines break down and repair Nightfall's body layer by layer. They've already reached the muscles and will be regenerating the skin within minutes.

The fourth wears a suit of living armor with dark grey chitonous plates and dark red-purple fibers connected to his flesh. Only a single scarred eye can be seen through a wide crack in the helmet.

He is Sho "BioHunter" Kobayashi. His world was destroyed in an alien invasion and he was captured, tortured for information, and turned into a slave. The aliens converted him into their tool by attaching parasites to his nervous system and encasing his body in a suit of biomechanical armor to control body functions and prevent undesired breeding.

"When he appeared in this world, the alien connection to the parasites was broken, leaving him free, but still trapped within the living armor known as a Slave Shell," explains the nurse. "He's in Sunnydale to have the armor and parasites removed. The problem is that the parasites will turn on him if someone tries to remove them and they destroy anything that pierces their cell walls."

"It reminds me of another case. Nano-bombs," says Xander. "Nurse Young, I want you to scan the parasites and get all the biochemical data you can. Send the data to the Nano Pharmacist and have him to construct bionano disguised to get pass the defenses."

Nano-bombs are microscopic explosives used against rapidly regenerating creatures and extremely virulent strains of cancer (like those contracted by hanyou). The size of microchondria, they replicate and spread to every cell in the target and replicate within the cells. Then on command, they detonate, destroying all the cells at the same time and preventing any form of cellular regeneration.

"Once the parasites are destroyed, we can use the nanomachines and our robo-surgeons to free and remove the bio-armor. Any injuries can then be regenerated."

The fifth looks normal beyond bandages and black specks on his skin, and webbing between his fingers and toes.

He is Sho "Daybreak" Kobayashi whose world was destroyed by an Ecological catastrophe. In his world, severe pollution melted the polar ice caps and ravaged the world with severe weather. Places not covered in water became swamps with low nutrient plants like during the age of dinosaurs. His body was modified to handle the aquatic world, but he arrived suffering from fungal disease, malnutrition from famine, and a sickness caused by errors in his genetic enhancement.

"We could revert you into a normal human," says Xander, looking at Daybreak's chart. "Even with extensive cell regeneration caused by the shabby gene work."

"No. Homo Mermanus conversion," says Daybreak. "I've learned to love the ocean and they are perfect."

Homo Mermanus are a race of gilled aquatic humanoids from the Marvel Universe. An offshoot of the Homo sapiens race with an as yet undisclosed origin, Homo mermanus are a mammalian species, but with some fish-like characteristics. Each one possesses two twin gills located on their necks near the clavicle bone which allows them to breathe underwater.

Their physiology is also much stronger and more durable than that of Homo Sapiens, necessitated by their exposure to the vast pressure of the deep sea. As a consequence they are physically much stronger than regular humans and can swim up to thirty miles (forty eight kilometers) per hour. The typical lifespan for a Homo Mermanus is a hundred and fifty years. However, they cannot survive outside of water for longer than five minutes without aid.

The conversion process is usually done in Pisces Atlantis instead of Sunnydale.

The sixth has two thin mechanical arms ending in five robotic fingers and two robotic legs ending in metal boots. He has a glowing blue-green left eye surrounded by scars and a bald head covered in surgical scars. There is also a black cable going down the spine from the base of his skull to under the shirt, attached to the back with black wires going into the spine.

Sho "XTerminator" Kobayashi is from an Earth destroyed in a Cybernetic revolt, apocalyptic wars between humans and technology. In this world, AI computers achieved sentient thought and tried to form relations with their former masters. A faction of Humanity, mostly religious, reacted badly to machines with the ability to think and learn, and a single terrorist act triggered war. The machines were able to react and adapt faster, and in the end Sho and many other humans became the puppets of the machines. Special chips placed in his nervous system kept him thinking what the machines wanted him to think and he was converted into a cyborg when they needed more soldiers.

"The chaotic magical and electromagnetic energies of Halloween fried most of his systems beyond life support when he appeared on October 31, 1997. Most of his systems were able to recover, but the slave system in his CNS didn't," says the cybernetist Dr. Roboto. "He's in Sunnydale to have the Slave System removed and to upgrade his system. He's unwilling to go to Machina, not trusting any intelligent machine."

"Has he looked at the Catalogue?" asks Xander.

"He's decided on a Stone Design."

Stone Designs are named after Victor "Vic" Stone, also known as the Teen Titan Cyborg. They are sheer metallic limbs and implants, based on the ones used by Vic's father to save him after he was mutilated by a massive gelatinous extra-dimensional monster. It's not inconspicuous, so it must be for intimidation.

The seventh is a corpse. He has rotting blue-grey flesh with loose black hair and blood shot red eyes. He looks very skeletal and his left arm is gone between shoulder and elbow. Instead there is an exposed bone surrounded by gelatinous purple flesh. He's also missing flesh around the mouth exposing the mandible bone and the upper teeth. He's sealed in air-tight capsule to prevent the spread of disease or smell. A bit of movement shows what he is.

Sho "Deadman" Kobayashi is from a Zombie Apocalypse Earth. He doesn't have many memories of his own world other than being bitten by an undead, feeling sick and coughing blood, then feeling his heart stop. The next thing he remembers is waking up on his feet inside the body of a rotting corpse. According to the mages he encountered, Halloween's magic somehow bound his soul to the corpse allowing it to retain most of his mind and sentience despite the state of his brain.

"We are almost ready," says a Shinigami, holding a small silvery orb.

What Sho "Deadman" Koboyashi wants is a transfer to a new body or even a Gigai, since anything is better than decaying meat and bone.

"Ready," says the Shinigami as the seals are completed by the nurses and mages.

He holds up the orb and channels his spiritual pressure into it causing it to glow green. Deadman arcs his body as he feels a pressure build in his chest. The seals on the ground glow a faint green and Deadman glows with a faint green aura. Points of Deadman's body glow brightly, before each green flame shatters into vanishing sparks.

Suddenly, a translucent smoke-like humanoid form rises from the corpse and is pulled into the sphere. Once the soul is absorbed by the orb, the zombie begins to thrash like a wild animal inside the capsule. One of the nurses presses a button on the side of the capsule and blast shutters close over it. A split second later, there is a blinding flash under the shield shown through the edges. When the blast shutters open, the capsule is empty except for vapor. Even the padding has been completely vaporized and the gases are sucked into a container for proper disposal.

The eighth looks relatively normal except for several red-purple and grey markings on the left side of his body and his left arm has mutated into a long red-purple tentacle with three long black tips. As he opens his eyes, it's also revealed that his left eye is also mutated. Its sclera (white) is blood shot red-purple, the iris has turned from brown to amber yellow, and the pupil is now oval shaped.

The eighth and last version is Sho "HellRider" Kobayashi, whose world was destroyed in a religious and supernatural apocalypse. In his world, magic was discovered in the 1800s and industrialized like every other kind of technology. The world was changed for the worse in the 1940s, when, instead of thermonuclear bombs, two magical bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki which created and unleashed thousands of demons. In the year 2000, thousands of portals like the ones in Japan opened up across the world and the invasion of demons and supernatural creatures consumed the world.

"HellRider is suffering from the Malifactor sickness which is slowly turning him into an out of control demon," says the nurse. "It's clearly shown by the left arm and tests have confirmed the situation."

The Malifactor is a magical contaminant/waste product produced by certain sorcery. Shoki (miasma) is the environment altered by youki reishi (demon energy spirit particles), but Malifactor is caused by altering reality and nature. It's a negative side effect like how muscle tissue that is forced to work without oxygen produces lactic acid. Mali-Demons are created from humans mutated by the Malifactor and based on the resulting insanity. Special suits known as Molds protect users of those magics from the contaminant and people known as Sorcerists are trained to use magic to exterminate that type of demons.

"It's a supernatural contaminant, but it has properties of a chemical. Bionano (biological) decays or mutates into a pathogen near Malifactor. Dry nano (mechanical) breaks down like most machines," explains the patient's doctor. "It's resistant to magical and spiritual energies, and if we remove his soul to transfer it into a new body, the Malifactor will detonate and create a very large Malidemon. You can see the problem."

Xander looks at the patient. He pulls out and eats a Twinkie, and suddenly you can almost see a Twinkie yellow light bulb light up.

"Get a magitech field generator and place HellRider inside a magic-shielded chamber. Have the generator produce the same type of field need to create Malifactor, but shield the chamber so the Malifactor can't form. It should act like osmosis, drawing the Malifactor from the body into the field. Then remove the patient and invert the field and shield. That should neutralize the Malifactor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Surgery

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander is now dressed in a red medical body suit with long red gloves, a hair hood, and a face mask that covers his lower face. Special seals on the clothing's inner lining cover the outfit, excluding the sterile gloves and shoes, in a layer of air. Nanomachine air cleaners and magic seals embedded in the walls keep the air sterilized.

The Surgery Bay is massive with many different rooms separated by clear and white opaque plastic walls reinforced with metal bars. Many different operations are occurring at the same time.

The first is a small imp-like creature with a metallic headpiece and orange-yellow hair.

Midna, a member of the Twili, a race of magic-wielders who were imprisoned in the Twilight Realm. Prior to the events of the game, Midna, the Twilight Princess, was appointed to become the Twili's next ruler. Her reign is cut short when Zant, a servant of the Twili's Royal Family, usurped Midna's rightful position as ruler of the Twili and transformed her into an imp. She retained her ability to transform even after Link left the Twilight Realm and she destroyed the connection, the Twilight Mirror.

"There's a flat octangular mass located in Midna's stomach. It's some form of machine with a circular hole in the center," adds the nurse into the recorder headset. They both look through a scanner, which resembles a giant lens, into the patient's body. Xander looks closely at the hole and sees a dozen fine filaments.

Xander's gloved hands phase through Midna's stomach and manipulate a phased scalpel. The phasing array, which resembles two rings near the scanner, allows the doctor to push his limbs through matter like a ghost, while the phased scalpel and tongs allow him to cut and remove solid objects and phase them for removal.

Xander slowly cuts the filaments, except for two. The last cut forces him to cut and seal flesh because cutting one of the last two wires would set off a hidden explosive. It's something common in Dark Council Power Suppressors. He grabs the machine with the mechanical tongs, causing it to become phased. Xander then draws the device out of her body like a ghost and places it inside a sealed vacuum container. Inside the container, the machine explodes like a piece of C4, but the box is made of indestructible adamentium fused to the adamentium table, which is fused to an adamentium beam in the floor.

The second patient is five feet five with greenish-blue eyes and blonde hair done in a unique style. His scratched Iwa headband and black cloak with red clouds make him easy to ID. He is Deidara, S-Class Nukenin of Iwagakure no Sato, former member of the Akatsuki, and famed explosives expert.

His medical problem is also very clear. He's missing both arms below the elbows, which are encased in cylinders of blue gel and held in place by a harness and bandages. Next to him is a machine resembling a cross between a propane BBQ grill and a medical machine. Inside a clear cylinder-shaped tank on top are two human arms with mouths in the palms. They float in a translucent blue liquid with several wires anchoring them and the stump showing various types of tissue with small dark blue gel beads connected. Blackjack discusses his treatment.

"Testing a new type of explosive clay. You used some form of chemical in the mix to increase the yield, but it made the clay hard to control. Your test piece was very small, which is why you only lost your arms and ended up with second degree burns on your face and torso, and a severe concussion."

"That dermal regenerator fixed the skin, but what about my arms-un"

"Cell-by-cell tissue processing. We managed to mold artificial bones based on your last medical scans. The machine was able to weave tissue on the bones, then grow the skin. A little nanosurgury to reconnect, then a little neural test and you'll be back to normal."

"I was wondering if I could have my range finder upgraded-un," says Deidara, flipping his hair back with his neck. It reveals a lens over his right eye that looks cracked. "It received minor damaged in the blast-un".

The third patient is a young Japanese bishonen with blue eyes behind dark sunglasses and spiky red hair. He has many medicine-coated bandages and a cast around his right leg. Next to him are a tattered black and white suit and a smoking metal staff. The electrical staff is burnt grey with burnt skin fragments and charred wiring showing through a couple of cracks in the alloy shell The source of the skin is clear since Reno's charred left hand is inside a clear container of translucent blue goo.

"First and second degree electrical burns to over thirty percent of the body, minor damage to the heart, and third degree burns covering the entire hand."

"An electroshock staff plus an opponent who turned out to have a lightning affinity equals a very bad idea," says Reno with a sickly grin. "That son of Raichu nearly cooked me."

"I figured. You must have been holding onto the staff when it overloaded. Which explains the skin loss from the superheated metal," says the doctor. "What about the leg?"

"I was fighting the bastard on a walkway," says the Turk. "When I was shocked I fell over the edge and landed bad."

"A little bone fusing and dermal regeneration and you'll be back in fighting shape," says the Doctor. "The nanomedicine in the tube is repairing the nerve tissue and the injection has already repaired the heart."

The fourth patient is a young man with slightly curly, mousy colored hair and green eyes. In a bin next to him is his somewhat old-fashioned looking clothing. He holds a plain looking cruciform arming sword in way that both suggests that taking it off him would be a bad idea and seems oddly affectionate. He looks very tired with dark rings around his eyes and a thinning body.

"Dr. Rashin just finished removing the demon spines. He was grabbed from below by a couple of tentacles."

A nurse is using a dermal regenerator on his shoulders and a clean container nearby is filled with inch long barbed spines. They float in a clean translucent liquid.

"The patient is suffering from insomnia stemming from PTSD and the associated nightmares," says the nurse. "While a long standing condition, it has been recently worsened by him witnessing a particularly vicious attack by the Dark Army on another colony. Patient is highly unlikely to consent to any form of psychic surgery or memory alteration for personal reasons."

"You've got that right. I may have lost a few marbles, but the rest are mine. Plus I doubt that Cali would let you."

She hands Xander, who has changed gloves, a note that reads: Do not try to separate him from his sword (Cali). It is a closely bonded empathic weapon and he's very possessive of it. Last time was bad enough.

"A certified, card carrying Determinator."

"That's right," says Gabriel Stoker. "So what do you recommend?"

"An Iso chamber for sleep and a long vacation, maybe with Aerith?"

"We're just friends."

Xander smirks.

"Never said you weren't."

"Eh?"

Xander has already continued on to the next patient.

The fifth patient is a beautiful woman standing five feet eight with green eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in the white and red clothing of a miko. She would be very beautiful if she didn't look extremely tired with dark eye rims, IV bags filled with nutrient fluids and sedatives, and straps around her shoulders, waist, ankles, and wrists. There is a strange glow in her green eyes as she struggles to escape and rambles about writing.

"She was bitten a RPB," says the nurse.

"Rabid Plot Bunny. That means she has severe insomnia and obsessive compulsive disorder."

"She has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. We were forced to restrain her," says the nurse. "We managed to repair the skin and tissue damage done to her limbs and treat her for dehydration, but the mental effects are strong."

"There are three basic types of Plot Bunny. Common, which are the most common and reproduce the fastest. Black X, which generate perverse plots and severe vices. Burning Crimson are deadly as the victim will write their greatest, but burn themselves out. They'll literally die. Inject the W Blocker at a higher dose."

The sixth patient is a man in his late thirties standing six feet one with wild dark green hair and brown eyes. He currently wears an eye patch over his right eye.

Spike Spiegel, a bounty hunter, who in his world was once a member of Red Dragons (a Chinese Mafia group). He left them and teamed up with Jet Black to roam the solar system in search of bounty and adventure. A lean, laid-back individual, Spike is nonetheless competent in his abilities.

"His idol is 20th-century martial artist and philosopher Bruce Lee, and he is constantly practicing his own Jeet Kune Do skills. He can't practice them now with his cybernetic eye malfunctioning," explains the nurse.

The doctor places a grey pad on Spike's head above his right eye, and then removes the eye patch.

"I can't see."

"The pad has blocked the nerve links to the eye. No pain and no sight," says the doctor. "You want a copy of your old eye or an upgraded cybernetic or a cloned human eye."

"What kind of upgrades?"

"Night vision, telescopic or microscopic vision, enhanced spectrum allowing you to see UV and IR, 3D computer interface with weapon's link, Innerscan Vision..."

"Innerscan?"

"X-Ray Vision, though it doesn't use X-Ray radiation. They have sonar eyes that emit sound pulses and create a 3D sonar map. There are also magitek eyes that can see the flows of different magical and spiritual energy."

"How can they fit..?"

"Nanomachine technology and magitek seals. It's almost magic."

An alarm sounds.

"What's going on?" asks Xander, running over to a monitor

_**South Argentina Silver Mine attacked by Mexican Rockmaw. **_

_Twelve Injured Miners._

_Nine Serious. Three Minor._

_ETA: Thirty Two Minutes_

Xander types in "Info Mexican Rockmaw".

_Information: **Mexican Rockmaw**_

_South American Dragon Species_

_Description_

_This dragon's scales are the color of obsidian. It has a broad body with a wide neck. On the end of its tail is an axe-like extension. This dragon has thick limbs with three splayed digits on each foot that end in short claws. It has fanlike wings running from its shoulders to its hips. This dragon's head is blocky. It has large nostrils. This dragon has almond-shaped eyes that are yellow. A series of tendrils extend, hair-like, from the back of its head. Spiky, bony knobs surround its mouth. Two short horns extend backwards from its forehead._

_Dangers_

_Standard Massive Animal Dangers - Dragon Class_

_Spines secrete Corrosive to assist digging tunnels._

_Mouth Weapon: Sand Blast. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Friendly Fire Room

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three hours later, a very tired Xander walks into a room marked Friendly Fire. He spent the last few hours treating broken bones, internal bleeding, second and third degree acid burns, and severe skin damage. The Mexican Rockmaw wasn't a Dark Council attack like some of the council feared; instead it was a nesting mother who was using the silver to protect her young from a species of demon that feeds on them. Ironically, those demons were the reason the miners were looking for silver in the first place.

The first patient of the FF Room is a massive polar bear with opposable thumbs and iron-based armor. He is anthropomorphic, not a vet patient, as he's able to appear and move like a humanoid. He's missing fur on forty percent of his body and those patches are covered in bandages.

"Iorek Byrnison. A Panserbjørne (Armored Bear) from the His Dark Materials series. He was injured by youkai hunters who mistook him for an enemy. To be fair, they were hunting a group of white bear youkai that helped during Naraku's Northern Colony Massacre," says the Nurse. "He was hit by Wizard's Molotov, Sorcerous Napalm, and a Spell Bullet."

Wizard's Molotov is an invention of novice wizards. It's a bunch of failed potions mixed together with dragon blood to create a liquid which explodes on contact with the target. It's also extremely corrosive and can cause blisters, boils, and other nasty unpredictable effects.

Sorcerous Napalm is a mix of various fire-based magical ingredients combined with flammable oil and a few air ingredients. The end result is a sticky liquid that burns at the same temperature as thermite and can't be put out with water or most fire-control spells.

A Spell Bullet is a high energy special alloy bullet covered in magic symbols. It's designed to turn the heat and kinetic energy into magical energy, which is used to fuel a spell effect.

"What was the spell?"

"Incinerator Level 3. Fortunately, it was damaged by the meteoric iron in the Panserbjørne armor, so it's just a bullet wound in his hide instead a charred three foot hole."

The second patient is a beautiful woman with dark eyes and long flowing black hair reaching below her waist. She's dressed in tattered armor and medieval clothing and is currently floating in a cylinder tank in a clear liquid. As she floats, particles of lights flow past her and into her body through symbols written on her skin.

Shaonoa is the heroine of the video game Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. She represents the Order of Ecclesia, the only group who seems to be up to the task of defeating Dracula. She is able to absorb magical glyphs using the large rune on her back, which provide her with magical weapon abilities. Although she is often seen wielding an ethereal crimson-colored rapier, Shanoa can use any other weapons granted by her glyphs.

"She attempted to use her Dominus technique to destroy Somacula and sustained immense physical and spiritual damage. She was saved only by Soma Cruz's intervention."

"The Spiriton Chamber is filed with a high density Reishi (spiritons/spirit particles). High energy goes towards low energy, meaning the dense spiritual energy will go to the low energy places of hers spirit. This will repair the spiritual damage, while nanomedicine repairs her physical damage. The only thing I'm worried about is the Glyph reaction to the high pressure environment," says Xander. "Have a Seal specialist check them out. Not Jiraiya, though."

"Well... duh," says the nurse, showing her disgust for the Colony Leader's perverted husband.

The third is the most dangerous one. She appears to be a whimsical and cheerful young girl with long black hair, but in reality she is an Abyssal One-class Awakened One. She was once the most powerful Claymore, but she awakened into one of most deadly and powerful of man-eating creatures.

She's currently floating in a cylinderal tank of clear fluid. Her bare arms are covered in fine tattoos and the tank is surrounded by a translucent blue energy field.

"Riful, an Abyssal One. She's here for Human Supplements and Sealing Tattoos," says the nurse, taking a couple of steps away from the chamber.

The Human Supplements are designed for youkai and monsters that feed on human flesh, but are too useful or too dangerous to kill. They allow most monsters to eat normal meat as long as they take the pills.

"Why would an Abyssal One agree to have her power limited?"

"She and her Abyssal boyfriend Naru-Kun want to work with the colonies and they feel that limiting their power would help."

"How did they get into the colony? The Yoma shields should have stopped them."

"Ethereal Slicer."

Xander pales. An Ethereal Slicer is a magical/spiritual blade that can cut through and break the bonds between spiritual particles. It's a weapon that can allow a normal (non-powered) human to slice through the spirits of much more powerful creatures. It also allows them to cut through and destroy spiritual attacks and magical spells, including barriers and seals.

In the hands of a Claymore, it could destroy a divine dragon.

In the hands of an Abyssal One like Riful the possible results fall firmly under the heading of things no one would ever want to think about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pervert Group

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pervert Group is a group of men caught peeping at the local bath house. They all suffer major injuries and no female doctor or nurse is willing to treat them.

The first pervert is a man in his sixties standing six feet three with dark eyes, long spiky white hair, black eye markings, and a headband with the kanji for oil. He's currently covered in bandages from the head down and bandages on his cheeks.

"Jiraiya. Human-ninja. Toad Sennin. Caught peeping in a bathhouse. Escaped the women only for his wife, Lady Joyce, to find out. Currently in critical condition."

"This is the fourth time this week and it's only Tuesday!"

The second pervert is a young man standing five feet five, a hundred fifty pounds with purple-black eyes and black hair. He has bandages around his torso with a metal frame and bandages around his forehead.

"Miroku. Monk. Caught peeping with Jiraiya. Convinced the women of his pure intentions, but his wife Sango was not fooled. His skull is fractured and he has internal bleeding."

"Fix his skull and internal bleeding, but don't fix his hand. Let that heal on its own, it will also force him to heal his kazama (wind tunnel)."

The third pervert is a man standing five feet eight with onyx eyes and short black hair. He also wears white gloves with alchemic symbols on the back. His bandages cover his waist, buttocks, and upper legs, which means he's lying in a very odd position.

"Roy Mustang. Alchemist-Soldier. Caught peeping with Jiraiya. Has gunshot wounds from his wife Riza Hawkeye."

"Remove the bullets, heal the wounds, and send him home to his wife."

Roy's eyes widen at the last part.

The fourth pervert is a young man standing five feet nine, a hundred thirty five pounds with brown eyes and short spiky orange hair. He also has dark highlights in his hair and a kanji on his left cheek meaning "Kon" or "Soul". He has bruises covering almost every inch of his body with many bumps and missing teeth.

"Kon Kurosaki. Mod Soul in a Gigai based on Ichigo Kurosaki. Caught peeping with Jiraiya. Beaten senseless by Sakura Haruno and Asuka Langley Sohryu"

"Send the body down to the Gigai Room for repairs. Place the modsoul in a female doll for a week."

"WHAT!?"

The fifth pervert is a young man with closed brown eyes and short spiky brown hair. He looks extremely embarrassed and is wearing bandages around his lower torso that resemble a bandage diaper.

"Brock. Human Pokemon Trainer/Breeder. Caught peeping. His own Pokemon punched him the testicle to get him to stop, causing damage. We were forced to remove it."

"He's suffered enough... for now."

The sixth is a young man standing five feet eight, a hundred thirty pounds with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has many burns and is missing hair in several places.

"Lloyd Irving. Human-Warrior. Tried to stop all of the above from peeping and was mistaken for a pervert himself. Severe burns suggest that Sheena Fujibayashi used her Efreet summon on him. Strangely, he won't stop mumbling "Third time…should've just let them peep.""

"Third time…should've just let them peep. Third time…should've just let them peep. Third time…should've just let them peep."

"What a mess," says Xander. "I wouldn't be surprised if the girls placed a No Sight Secrecy Curse on the dividers."

"What's that?"

"It's a Magian Curse that causes anyone un-authorized invading their property to temporarily go blind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Aquatic Medicine Sector

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures are lowered into a water tank using two special harnesses. The tank is a cylinder five meters in radius and two meters high

One is a strange child with blue eyes, blue-tinted skin, and blue-black hair. He wears a peculiar hat fashioned from the husk of an old umbrella and his paper lantern is left on the side of the tank. He's hooked up to IV bags filled with dehydration treaters.

The other is a woman with blue eyes, pale blue-tinted skin, and long dark blue hair. She appears to be the boy's mother and is also hooked up to IV lines.

"The lack of rain from the Red Sky has weakened Amemaru and his mother, Ameko, to near death. Ame-Onna and Ame-furi-kuzo need a lot of water to survive," explains the blonde nurse in a wet suit.

Suddenly, streams of bubbles rise from their limbs. As their bodies are lowered to the bottom of the tank, the bubbles rise to the top. On the surface they are illuminated by a series of glowing blue-white runes on the rim. The bubbles are burst open to reveal small creatures which are skimmed off the surface and dumped into a bucket which also has a glowing rim.

The creatures are the size of a human thumb and resemble hybrids of hunchback men and vicious fish. They have humanoid bodies with long limbs ending in webbed fingers and toes, each tipped with long claws. Their lumpy skin is covered in dark red and black scales and their fish heads resemble piranha with bulging yellow eyes and longer teeth. They also have webbed spines resembling fins on their lower legs near the ankles, on the arms near the elbow and near the wrist, and going from the top of the head down the spine. They also have long flat tails ending in a large fin with long spines.

"Naraku's Parasite Fish-Men. He taints the waters with their eggs and when they get near large sources of water the eggs hatch and the youkai absorb the flesh of their victims, growing to full size in seconds. This kills the hosts and the ravenous youkai then devour every living thing near the body of water. They have extremely toxic venom and pollute the waters they don't lay eggs in."

"Another of the Dark Council's traps."

"It's a good thing the water tank doubles as a pathogen cleanser. Get the water-proof dermal regenerators and repair their skins. Their internals are more fluidic than land based youkai, so they should be unharmed."

Inside the tank, a much healthier mother and son mouth thank you.

In the bucket, the Parasite Fish-Men have merged together into one the height of a basketball. Xander points his palm at creature and releases a short ki blast. The blast burns away the scales to reveal red flesh that dissolves into mush and bones that shatter into dust. The mush burns into fine ash, which mixes with the powdered bone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Biology Recovery

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd Biology is the name given to the many non-human, xeno-biological (alien), and other strange cases that Xander is forced to go through once a day, because he has a strange intuition.

The first patient is hard to describe. He appears to be a hundred amorphic blobs of grey-green ooze in a tank of clear liquid. The random blobs appear to flow together smoothly, then violently break apart again. There doesn't seem to be a pattern to the fusion and fission of the goo.

"Sergeant Schlock of the Tausennigan Super Fortress Post-Dated Check Loan. A carbosilicate amorph with various abilities including being able to mold himself into the shape of any like-volumed object, pluck an eye out and look around a corner with it, overeat to temporarily increase his own size dramatically, and reform with no adverse effects after being blown apart from the inside. The last one appears to be damaged."

"How did he end up this way?"

"He was blown apart by an enemy attack and is unable to pull himself together due to exposure to poison gas. He was hit by Alchemical Bombshell, Enchanter's Molotov, and a Rune Explosive."

An Alchemical Bombshell is an explosive created from an enemy's body. It means Schlock ripped off a piece of the amorph, converted it into a bomb, and then used it. Enchanter's Molotov is a potion that causes anything it comes in contact with to ignite when exposed to air. The Rune Explosive is a tablet marked with special runes that explode without need of oxygen.

"If the three mixed together, then part of this thing's body is explosive. The poisonous gas is just part of its own body that detonates every time it reforms. This is an alien, so all you need to do is separate all magical elements, then feed in carbo-silicate compound to replace the mass."

The second is a young woman with brown eyes and light brown hair. The feathery wings on her back and the halo above her head mark her as a Haibane. The reason she is a patient is that one of her wings is broken and in a splint.

"Rakka is the youngest Haibane and broke her wing due to a combination of red sky and a rift."

"Why is she here?"

"She wanted to stay with the others," says the nurse, pointing at the last of the patients

The last of the patients are various teenagers, most of them hybrids and most of them with many bandages.

"What happened?"

"There was an accident involving a combination of self-propelled rollerblades and adolescent stupidity, the details of which keep changing from one kid to the next. Severe grazing, bruises, broken bones and one concussion."

She then introduces the group.

The first hybrid is a tactful, experienced female half-demon jester. Her wardrobe is artistic. She appears as a 'humanized' version of her non-human parent, but the result is very disturbing. She looks like she came from an 80s Slasher Film.

"Nancy Nargal, Adventuer and Jester."

The second is a heroic female half-vampire watchman. She has an hourglass build with red eyes and long white-blond hair. She appears human but has the personality and habits of her non-human ancestor. This includes a fear of a friend's water glass and a dislike of bright lights.

"Faith Sierra Iconina Wildknife. Part time night watch women at Nightstone Industries."

The third is a cunning, secretive female half-bakeneko alchemist with a large fortune. Her wardrobe is a strange mix of Japanese robes and circus acrobat while her appearance is that of a normal human, but under certain conditions she turns into a member of her non-human ancestor's species. Xander also notices that her pupils are slightly oval and the green shade reminds him of a friend's cat.

"Alchemist Jun Mao, Phantom Murderer Alchemist"

The fourth is a playful female half-Djinn druid. Her wardrobe is the plain robes of a Bedowan. She appears as a 'humanized' version of her non-human parent, but the result is very disturbing. She has pink skin with blue markings, blue eyes with oval pupils, small fangs, and a mass of tentacle-horns styled to look like a turban.

"Karilur also known Kari. A Dijinn druid-in-training"

The fifth is an intelligent, charismatic male half-kitsune knight. He has a broad-shouldered build with white-blond hair and blue eyes, which are rarely seen since he always has his eyes closed. He appears human - but those who interact with him keep getting the impression that he isn't human. His armored clothing also has a fox theme.

"Pierre Chevalier du Renard. Squire of the Silver Fox Order."

There are also four adults, each with odd professions past and present.

". A prophet-bartender."

The term "aristocrat" comes to mind when you first see this man. His physique is very slender. He has shoulder-length, chalk white hair which flows elegantly over his shoulders. His deep-set eyes are beryl green. He has a pointed nose and small ears.

"John Whittler. A martial artist. School of Martial Arts Whittling."

This gentleman has round eyes that are the exact color of fine silver. He has waist-length, straight, peach-colored hair which flows fetchingly over his shoulders. His body is rather elegant and he has a confident air about him.

"Marie LeStarnge. A babysitter-witch."

This willful magical girl's almond-shaped eyes are the color of chestnuts. Her neck-length, curly, thick hair is the color of the midnight sky, and is worn in an odd style. She has a petite build. She has chemical powers that are invoked by magical gestures. Her beautiful, unusual outfit is mostly green.

"Jack Roberts. A sorcerer babysitter."

This gentleman gives you the impression of a lone wolf. His build is very elegant. He has shoulder-length, sapphire hair with one braid on the left side of his face. His deep-set eyes are plum-colored and glitter mysteriously.

"From what we can tell, Mr. Roberts and LeStrange were supposed to look after the teens while their parents were on a quest. We found this on them."

She holds up a clean liquor bottle containing an ichorous, viscous potion that is jade in color.

"It smells like alcohol."

"Hic. Tastes like pears," says Whittler, still sparring with his kung-fu shadow.

"Devilish Thief's Candle," says Xander. "It's not one of Sunnydale's infamous drinks, but is infamous in the South. Give them some Astartine to clear their heads and call security. As for the others, will need Dynamic

Sterilizer, Bone Fuser, Dermal Regenerator, Psionic Probe, Muscle Probe, and a Vibroscalpel"

The nurse pulls out a bottle with large, oblong, azure pills. The official name is Astartine, after Astarte, a Goddess connected with fertility, sexuality, and war. They are also known as Wide-Awake pills. They can remove the effects of alcohol and fatigue from partying within an hour. They are often used by hunters when they party before missions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Altered Heroes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander's next patients are a group known as Altered Heroes. They are heroes from major Anime/Manga series, but with alternate histories that have resulted in them becoming very different despite their personalities.

The first is a young woman with silver eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length white-blonde hair. She wears a distinctive uniform consisting of a pale grey, close fitting shirt and pants. Over this she wears some pieces of armor: shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons); large wrist guards (Vambraces); large shoulder pieces (Spaulders); and a partial skirt (Fauld). It's a standard Claymore uniform except the cape is longer and the symbol resembles Clare's symbols inside an eight pointed snow flake.

"Clare of the Monsoon. Human/Yoma/Ame-Onna hybrid"

In her pursuit of enough strength to win the war against both the Organization and Isley, Clare and her fellow survivors from the Northern campaign sought out legendary youkai. Clare eventually located and absorbed an Ame-Onna (Rain Woman) whose power combined with Clare's own yoma power to give her the ability to manipulate water.

A Claymore warrior is created when a young woman is fused with the flesh of a yoma. This allows the girl to produce youki (yoma energy), which boosts her physical abilities. When a Claymore goes beyond eighty percent youki generation, they become a far more powerful yoma-like creature known as an Awakened Being. All current Claymores are female, since the organization's past experiments with male hybrids have shown them to be prone to becoming Awakened Beings too quickly due to the extreme pleasure they experience when releasing youki. Youkai also produce youki, so Clare's absorption has both increased her youki generation and upper limit.

She needs seals to help her control her surging youki, because of the risk of Awakening and the sensations caused by the surging youki have made her distracted.

The second is a young man with gold-rimmed brown eyes and short brown hair. He's dressed in a Gakuran - a military-style male Japanese uniform.

"Kitsune Tsukune Aono. Human/Vampire/Kitsune hybrid."

Tsukune Aono wasn't exactly what you would call a grade-A student. Once he discovers that Youkai Academy (Youkai Gakuren) is a school for monsters, the only thing keeping him there are his feelings for Moka Akashiya, the vampire girl he ran into upon arriving.

During the fight with the Head of the Student Police Kuyou, Tsukune was possessed by Kuyou. However, a reaction with the vampiric blood injected into Tsukune by Moka killed the kitsune and transformed Tsukune into a human/vampire/kitsune hybrid with power over fire. He was able to hide his humanity much easier with far less human blood, but he later had to face the racism that haunts all hanyou (half-youkai). In the end, he graduated and rescued Moka from an unwanted arranged marriage.

He needs youki seals to suppress a new transformation. After years of battle on the blood-soaked world of Halloween, his kitsune part is growing in power and gaining a new tail and his vampire blood is also growing more powerful. As a result, his human side is growing weaker and he's in danger of transforming completely into a vampiric youkai kitsune.

The third is a young man standing five feet two with lavender eyes and wild red hair with a long ponytail. He's dressed in the black robes of a samurai with sandals. He also carries two swords, a sakabaro reverse blade unable to kill, and a black katana that looks like it was forged in the fires of hell.

"Kamikaze no Kenshin. (Sword Heart of the Divine Wind). Human with youkai/magical powers."

During the Meiji Revolution, Kenshin Himura was a feared Hitokiri (Assassin) known as Battosai. During a mission to kill an official, he found a sealed scroll taken from a temple. The temple had been destroyed for defying government orders and everything of value had been seized. The official wasn't able to open or destroy the scroll because of the magic, but Kenshin was granted access because of his killing of the official. The scroll was a scroll written by Fujin.

Fujin is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods. He was present at the creation of the world and when he first let the winds out of his bag they cleared the morning mists and filled the Gate between heaven and earth so the sun shone.

This version of Kenshin Himura made a pact with Fuujin, the Shinto god of wind, in exchange for wind manipulation powers. The pact involved sacrifices which Kenshin didn't read. He would have to sacrifice his will to fight, his heart (his true name being Shinta), and his sword. After he killed Kiyosato and fell in love with Tomoe, he lost most of his will to fight. He lost the remainder and his love when he accidently killed his wife Tomoe when she tried to protect him. After he passed his sakabato on to Yahiko, he fulfilled the last sacrifice.

Fujin wanted a powerful warrior, not a small human whose body had been ravaged by his own style. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style) is only suitable for a wide-framed muscular build like that of Seijuro, so over time Kenshin's body deteriorated and was unable to use it ever again. Fujin gave his youkai blood and the powers of the wind, but also suppressed Kenshin's memories leaving the now-demonic Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin's family buried a fake version of Kenshin who died of old age, while the true Kenshin became a sword of the heavens.

After many years of service, Fujin released his warrior and restored his memories. This left the Rurouni with the deaths of thousands weighing heavily on his soul and his only comfort being that it wasn't truly him, but a creation of Fujin.

He awoke in the world of eternal Halloween and thought he had been cast into hell, but instead of surrendering he continued to fight. He defended colonies from the Dark Council and even found love for a third time. He's in Sunnydale to get youki suppression seals, because as his wind-based yojuitsu (demon magic) grows, his demonic "Superpowered Evil Side" personality Battosai is growing stronger

"Fujin is portrayed as a terrifying dark demon, resembling a red headed black leopard humanoid wearing a leopard skin carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders.'

'A legend of Chinese Buddhism states that Fujin and Raijin, the god of thunder, were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then."

The fourth is a young man with brown eyes, tanned skin, and short spiky dark brown hair. He's dressed in a tan shirt, forest camouflage pants, and brown boots. He also wears a dark brown leather jacket, a brown army backpack, and brown leather belts with Pokeballs.

"Brown. Enhanced Human. Pokemon Trainer."

Brown was a pokemon trainer from the Kanto Region of the Pokémon World. Rather than a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, or even a Pikachu, Dr. Oak gave him a Cubon as starter Pokemon, who he named Kera.

Brown and Kera became close with a common, sad history. Both their mothers died in child birth and they were abandoned by their fathers. Together they travelled their darker Pokémon world, caught many Pokemon, and competed in Tournaments and Contests. As Brown got over his mother's death, so did Kera, allowing him to evolve into a powerful Marowak.

Then, during an attack by Giovanni's Team Rocket, Brown and Kera were shot and buried alive. As Kera died, its vengeful spirit merged with Brown's own soul which also possessed a thirst for revenge. The fused soul drew power from the earth and granted the new Dark Brown the power to manipulate the Earth. Brown pulled himself free from his earth tomb and hunted down the members of Team Rocket. After a hundred bloody battles, he buried Giovanni alive and listened as he died under the ground and rubble of the Viridian Gym.

In the World of Eternal Halloween, Pokémon have changed due to the magic and spiritual energies. Some have grown in size to elemental titans, some have evolved into new species, and some have gained the ability to assume human form, and vice versa. Brown with his merged soul has gained Pokémon blood. He also gained the ability to absorb ambient minerals to generate and manipulate bones if he concentrates.

He spent six years in Australia with the Pokémon, Trainers, and Pokémorph colonies. He came to Sunnydale after he was bitten by a Pokémon/Youkai hybrid, which triggered an evolution.

"What type of Pokémon/Youkai hybrid?"

"It looked like a cross between a Groundon and an Earth Dragon. It was over eleven feet tall, over two thousand pounds, but instead of red or yellow armor, its armor was grey with black and gold markings. It also had black instead of white spines and claws, and a much longer tail. "

The fifth is a young man standing five feet six, a hundred forty four pounds with gold eyes and long silver hair streaked with black. He has two dog-like ears on top of his head, animal-like canine teeth, sharp claw-like nails, and green markings resembling vines on his skin. He's dressed in a dark green hakama (pants), Suikan/Hitoe (Jacket), white Kosode (shirt), and Black Obi (Belt). He also carries a nihonto (Japanese sword) in a black saya.

"Inumori. Inugami/Hoko hanyou."

Inumori is another version of Inugami hanyou Inuyasha. In his world, his father the famed Inu no Taisho (Dog General) wasn't a pureblood Inugami taiyokai, but the child of an Inugami taiyokai and a Hoko taiyokai. While Inugami are powerful and fearsome dog youkai with immense strengths and tempers, a Hoko (or Penghou as the Chinese call it) is a tree youkai and protector of the forest.

The Hoko Princess hoped her children would become powerful enough to stop the humans and youkai in her homeland, which had been ravaged by moth taiyokai Lord Hyoga. Lord Hyoga was later defeated by Inu no Taisho when the Chinese war lord tried to invade Japan.

As a result of the mixed breeding, both the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of that world can manipulate plants. Inuyasha's plant manipulation is superior that Sesshomaru's plant powers because Lord Sesshomaru's plant powers are suppressed by his purer Inugami blood since his mother was pure blooded Inugami. The demon sword Tessaiga forged from Ino no Taisho's fang also has wood-based powers rather than wind based. It's also interesting to note that a young Inuyasha, after his human mother's death, was trained by a yoko (spirit fox) thief named Kurama.

The sixth is an eighteen year old man standing five feet five with gold eyes and long gold-blond hair done in long braid. He has several markings resembling red tattoo lines on his skin near the collarbone and on the neck. He's dressed in a skintight black shirt with black pants and boots. He also wears a long red coat and wears white gloves.

"Edward Elric, the Metal God Alchemist."

This is a version of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal (or Steel) Alchemist, who sacrificed himself to save Amestris and defeat Father.

Father was originally a sentient shadowy substance, the first homunculus created from the blood of a slave in the ancient civilization of Xerxes. Father tricked the King and every soul in Xerxes besides Father and its slave (Hohenheim) were sacrificed to create the first Philosopher's Stone. Father used this power to open the Doors of Truth and created himself and Van Hohenheim new immortal bodies, living embodiments of the Philosopher's Stone with the millions of souls of Xerxes split between them as their power. Horrified at what he had aided in doing, Van Hohenheim parted ways with Father.

In order to stop Father, he absorbed all of the souls contained within Father, Hohenheim, the Homunculi, the Immortal Army, and any spare Philosopher's Stones lying around. He used the power to open the Doors of Truth and used it to destroy his then immortal body. He hoped all the souls would be released into the next life and that without Alchemy, the current wars would stop.

He was reborn centuries later when Amestrian alchemy was only a distant memory. The world had changed into a world of technology run on electrical power and machines that could almost think for themselves. He regained his past memories when both scientists and cultists started to mess with a dangerous supernatural force hoping to recreate the lost art of Alchemy. He also unlocked the mysterious power to create and manipulate metal.

His last memories before awakening in the World of Eternal Halloween were using a giant seal to generate an insanely powerful electromagnetic pulse. A pulse that wiped out all computer data, including the forbidden research files and the evil Soul Alchemist Neo.

"Magnetokinesis - the ability to manipulate magnetic fields with the mind. Your metal alchemy appears to use those fields to break down the electron bonds of metal and reassemble them in lattices that you can manipulate. It would explain why your power is most effective against iron, nickel, and cobalt."

"It was one of my theories," says Ed

"You need a Limiter because your power surges with your emotions."

"My emotions?"

"Runt."

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO TINY YOU COULD CRUSH THEM A DIME!!!!!"**

Ed then notices that the metal spoon from his meal is stuck to his face. He grabs it and pulls it until it comes off like a super fridge magnet. He also notices that his arm is stuck to the metal frame of the bed, but it soon comes lose.

"Sorry about the name calling."

"It's OK. I get the point."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dreaming Gods

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first patient is a man standing six feet two, two hundred ten pounds, and is covered in bandages. He wears a leather mask resembling a muzzle and is strapped to his metal reinforced bed by black bindings around his neck, shoulders, chest, waist, upper arms, wrists, upper legs, and ankles. The bandages are also reinforced and locked into slots in the table. The metal table also has a metal cage, which is also covered in a thick cylinderal shell of reinforced clear polymer. Tubes feed nutrients, air, and sedatives into the patient through small holes in the metal table and also remove waste. The armored bed is also contained behind metal bars, which is covered in a translucent blue force field, and the walls, floor, and ceiling are made of solid diecast adamentium.

"Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. Captured and committed to the wing for the mentally ill due to his obvious insanity. He escaped and after feeding special coffee to a mad wizard, he learned a spell that allows him to manifest his thoughts in physical reality. We keep him permanently sedated and contained with physical, spiritual, and magical methods."

There are also two cube-shaped chambers with adamentium bars covered in seal symbols reinforcing clear plastic and crystal walls, which are reinforced by force fields. The only access doors are protected with special wards and force fields that can only be lowered in the main security control room. They also have biometric locks such as finger print and retina eye scanners.

Inside each protective cube is a cylinderal chamber resting on a metal base with various spiritual and magical wards. Inside the chamber is a sensory deprivation tank with tubes feeding in nutrients, sedatives, and drugs designed to keep the patients in dreamless comas. They also remove waste and keep each patient clean.

The photos on the files are of a cute seventeen year old girl with brown eyes and hair and a seventeen year old boy with brown eyes and hair.

"Haruhi Suzumiya. Possible Omnipotent God. Lacks Omniscience. She has been comatose since the Halloween Event and passed around medical centers of various colonies ever since."

"Kyon. Probably human, possibly god. Has also been comatose since the Halloween Event and passed around medical centers of various colonies ever since."

"Please note that there is much debate over whether waking Haruhi is a good idea. Some feel that her power could be used to improve the world or possibly even return it to its original state. Many others argue that waking her would probably make things much worse.'

'Early attempts at waking Kyon failed and since certain details have come to light in the Files he has been subject to much the same debate as Haruhi since while the majority of evidence suggests that he is an ordinary human, there are also indications that this may not be the case."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken Seal

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara, Naraku, Aizen, and Griffith have broken the Seal. They have absorbed the essences of the millions of Old Ones, the ancient demon gods that once ruled the ancient Pre-Halloween Earth. They were cocooned in darkness, but now they have emerged from their shells.

Madara Uchiha has emerged from a mountain of obsidian. He emerges from a cloud of fire and brimstone, and the molten rock flows off his new body like water, creating flames as it hits the cold stone ground. His body radiates both heat and an aura of evil that burns the mortal soul.

Madara Uchiha now stands over six feet seven with dark skin and long mane of white spikes. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan has mutated, with the sclera (whites) of the eyes turning pitch black and the red iris glowing like fire The pupil and tomoes shifted to a more detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan connected to form a nine pointed star. He has fangs, dark lips, pointed ears, and claw-like nails. He also has two immense wings composed of black feathers and resembling two giant clawed hands. He's dressed in organic black armor that looks like it was made from obsidian with crimson light flowing through veins in the armor. The pauldrons (shoulder armor) resemble horned demon faces with glowing red eyes.

Naraku emerges from a shell of black ice, releasing a torrent of dark red-purple liquid. The organic fluids smoke like industrial corrosives as they hit the ground, but Naraku's new form isn't damaged, not even his silk-like hair.

Naraku, the Demon of Hell, has grown from five feet eleven to six feet eleven with a more athletic build. His eyes now have black sclera, glowing crimson irises with dark rings and oval pupils. His skin is bone white with bulging purple veins covering the sides of his face and the forehead. Naraku's flowing black hair has grown to ankle-length and moves as if alive. He now has fangs and claw-like dark red-purple nails. He's dressed in plates of smooth chitinous black armor edged with purple and fibrous dark red-purple tendrils. The armor has two large eyes located on the pauldrons and two smaller eyes on the back of each hand. These eyes also have black sclera with dark purple irises. Naraku also has eight immense spider-like legs extending from his back with black exokeleton, purple joints and blade-like tips.

Aizen emerges from a giant black crystal. The mirror-like geode shatters into black dust as Aizen's body releases a surge of spiritual pressure. Only the hardest pieces remain to fall to the ground as black gemstones which contrast against the white stone floor.

Sousuke Aizen has grown from six feet one to six feet seven. His brown eyes have become gold with black sclera and glowing gold irises. His skin has become pure white like that of a Hollow, but with black markings resembling tribal tattoos on one side of his face. His wavy dark brown hair has grown to waist length and a crown of bone around his forehead covers his Ajar (Inner Eye) chakra. He's no longer dressed in the same uniform he wore as the Shinigami Captain of the 5th division or as the Leader of his world's Arrancar. He's dressed in a white jacket and hakama, but he also has white bone-like armor on the chest, back, and shoulders.

Griffith emerges from a crystal shell, releasing jets of thick white, grey, and black gases. The shell evaporates into gases which are then blow away by wind generated by Griffith's demonic aura

Griffith, also known as Femto of the Godshand, is the last transformed. He has glowing blue eyes, silver skin, and long wavy white hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in black armor with cape-like wings on the back and a hawk-beak helmet. He raises his hand and his fingers become long metal talons, and then revert to the human form needed to wield the sword on his waist. He spreads his wings, which transforms into the massive feathery wings of an angel of war.

The Japanese word for the number four is shi, which also means death. The four that have "evolved" by absorbing the Old Ones are also Death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 28 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 11**

**- SUNNYDALE E.R. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... THE SECOND RETURN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

I'm writing my story in Wordpad and I don't and never will have Microsoft Office. There is literally no place for me to buy it. I will never download a word processor, because I have a weak dial up connection. For spelling I use Twisting the Hellmouth and I have nothing for Grammar. I'm not eager to do revisions. For those who complain, I'm doing the best I can.T_T

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfiinished Multiple Crossover!**


	16. Two Week Delay

**DELAY**

The Next Episode of Halloween World will be delayed for **Two Weeks.**

After 8 years, I have acquired a new computer with WordPerfect X3.

Possible High Speed Internet in the Future

I need Encounter Characters

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

Example:

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

I need Patients

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

Example: 1

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Example: 2

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

tthDOTorg/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

tthDOTorg/Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

COA Best Unfiinished Multiple Crossover!


	17. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 12

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**All stories found on Twisting the Hellmouth and FanfictionDOTNet. **

**Check out Hallow-verse C2.**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

TTH DOT org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

TTH DOT org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 29- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 12**

**- THE SECOND RETURN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**June 20, 2012**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Months ago, the New Dark Council ascended to a new level of power and the war between them and colonies increased in intensity. Madara's demonic shinobi, Naraku's youkai soldiers, Griffith's Acolytes, and Aizen's Arrancar Army have rained destruction on the colonies and the colonies that survived are fighting back

In Australia, the last of the evil Pokemon and Digimon forces are fighting the good-aligned ones who also fight the summons of Madara's shinobi.

In Albion, the Hunters and loyal vampires are fighting the last of Lord Roa's vampire forces. The incarnations of Alucard and his brood are literally devouring his enemies.

In the Midlands, the Lycans lead by Daniel Osbourne are decimating the evil Lycans and their Acolyte supporters. They also wipe out Griffith's supporters.

In Nihon, the youkai fight each other. The youkai following the will of the gods or the will of the makai lords fight Naraku's abominations. They are helped by the hanyou, the magical girls, and the other heroes of what was once Japan.

There are even angels and devils fighting together to defeat other angels and devils serving the Dark Council. The champions of hell and heaven fight the traitors working for God's Hand Femto also known as Griffith.

In one blasted battlefield, there is a cyborg dressed in the clothing of World War II Nazi Major. He has several holes blown through his torso, his legs are mangled, and both arms are torn off leaving metallic stumps with charred wiring and broken tubing. One eye is blown out, while the other is filled with madness. As his power cells drain away and life support for the brain breaks down, he begins to ramble.

"Gentlemen...I Love Var....I So Love Var....I love Holocaust. I love Blitzkrieg. I love Onslaught. I love Defensive. I love Besiegement. I love Breakthrough. **KRIEG!! "**

With the last shout, there are explosions of white flame from his chest as his broken power cells explode and smaller explosions that go up the spine and into the brain case, destroying the gray matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinigami vs. Aizen's Arrancar**

**December 2012**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen's army appears from a crack in the sky.

There are Gillian - Class Menos Grande, giant Hollows the size of two story buildings. They are all uniform with black bodies with holes in the center and white masks with long noses. These massive creatures are created when hundreds or thousands of Hollows feed on each other and fuse into massive mindless titans

There are Adjudchas - Class Menos Grande, the next evolution of Hollows when a single Hollow amongst the countless that make up a Gillian gains control over the others. They are smaller than the Gillians and resemble animals, but they are intelligent and extremely powerful.

The majority of Aizen's Army is composed of Arrancar, Hollows that have sealed their powers in Zanpakutos and ripped off their masks to gain Shinigami-like powers. They range in appearance, but most of both genders are very attractive. They all wear a white uniform with fragments of their Hollow masks on their heads and small holes located in their torso or neck.

Their first attack is firing a barrage of Cero blasts that decimates the battle grounds

The Arrancar and other Hollows then face their worst nightmare, the Soul-Reaping Shinigami of the Soul Society.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"** (First Dance, White Moon)

Willow Kuchiki swings Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeve's White Snow) in a circular motion and several Arrancar are caught within a circular area. The ground freezes, then the freezing force shoots into the sky creating a pillar of ice. Those Arrancar caught between heaven and earth are frozen and shattered into tiny fragments

Willow flips out of the path of a bird-like Arrancar's fiery attack and lands with the grace of a dancer.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** (Second Dance, White Ripple)

Willow releases a blast of ice from her white sword blade, which strikes the firebird Hollow and sends it flying into three others. They all shatter like glass from the extreme cold.

"**Bansho issai kajin no nase!"** (Reduce All Creation to Ash!)

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Leader of the Shinigami, activates the Shikai (First Release) of his sword Ryujin Jakka (Flowing Flame Blade). In an instant, his massive reiatsu (spiritual pressure) explodes and an ocean of fire surrounds the Arrancar.

"**Jokaku Enju!"** (Fortress Blade!)

In seconds, more than a dozen Arrancar Sphere are captured in a sphere of flame. He then turns in an instant and releases a second attack.

"**Nadegiri!"**

A large flame strikes the dozen high level Arrancar that tried to attack the old man from behind with Sonido. The flame possesses the characteristics of a physical blade, slicing them to pieces and incinerating them in an instant.

His Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe stands with his Captain, destroying the lesser hollows mixed in with Yamamoto's opponents.

In the Second Division, Yuruichi Shihoin uses Shuko to send a dozen Arrancar to oblivion in a flash. Shuko or Flash Cry combines the kido (demon arts) energy with the high speed movements of shunpo (flash step). It's one of the reasons the dark skinned feline woman is known as the Goddess of Flash.

Yuruichi's friend/former lieutenant/lover Soi Fon is also a master of shunpu which she uses with her zanpakuto Suzumebachi (Hornet!).

"**Jinteki Shakusetsu!"** (Sting all Enemies to Death!)

With the Shikai command, the sword becomes jewelry on her hand with a long stinger on the finger tips. If an opponent is struck with Suzumebachi a butterfly-like marking appears on the target's body. If she manages to strike the same mark, the opponent dies in an instant. Several dozen Arrancar have odd looks as Soi Fon sends them to oblivion in the blink of an eye.

Her former Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda is an oaf who only gained his position because of his noble clan name. He still proves he's a powerful shinigami by sending several large Arrancar flying with blows from his giant spiked ball and chain shikai.

The depressed Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira raises his zanpakuto Wabisuke.

"**Omote o agero, Wabisuke!"** (Raise Your Head, Miserable Old Man!)

The sword becomes a hook-like weapon, which he uses to block the high speed attacks of several Arrancar. The blades of the Hollows strike over and over again, but seconds later, the Arrancar stop their attack and struggle with their blades. The special effect of Wabisuke is it doubles the weight of what it strikes and the effect is cumulative. This means that an Arrancar with a 2.5 kg weapon ends up holding 5 kg on the first strike, 10 kg on the second, and 20 kg on the third. After only a few strikes, the Arrancar's weapon weighs more than it can lift.

The Fourth Division heals Soul Reapers injured in the battle. Their Captain is Retsu Unohana and her zanpakuto is Minazuki, which resembles a giant, flying, one-eyed manta-ray in its shikai form. She and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu heal the injured and most of the Arrancar avoid the matron soul reaper like Ebola. The one Arrancar vicious enough to attack Unohana dies in an instant.

"**Hajike, Tobiume!"** (Snap, Flying Plum Tree!)

The Fifth Division's sweat heart Momo Hinamori proves she's not to be pushed around when she activates her Shikai. Tobiume's blade straightens and becomes a rod and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. In this form, Tobiume acts as a focus for Hinamori's spiritual power, concentrating it into energy bursts capable of cratering floors and breaching walls.

Hinamori uses the special effect to send several of the smaller Arrancar into the ground. She fires several energy bursts that scatter her opponents, until one Arrancar in its massive Resurrección form of a giant Spider releases webbing from its mouth. The sticky spiritual threads bind the weapon and Hinamori's arms, as the spider laughs at her. He stops when he notices that Hinamori, hair covering her dark eyes, is chanting.

_**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hakudo 54: Raikoho (Thunder Roar Cannon!)**_"

The spider screams in terror as a massive wave of yellow energy consumes it before it's reduced to a cloud of reishi (spirit particles). Hinamori shows her angry eyes, then spreads her arms tearing off the decaying webbing.

The feared Captain of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 is the noble Byakuya Kuchiki.

"**Chire, Senbonzakura!"** (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

Byakuya's sword blade becomes thousands of thin blades, each so tiny that only their reflected light can be seen. The illusion created is a cloud of pink cherry blossoms. The cloud of cherry blossom washes over two dozen Arrancar. The evil soldiers of Aizen's army collapse and wonder what's wrong. Their Hierro, the iron hard spiritual reinforced skin of high level Arrancar, gives them insensitivity to pain, so they can't feel the millions of fine cuts covering their bodies. They do notice when they begin to cough blood and blood stains every inch of their white clothing. Then they all fall to the ground dead and dissolve into spirit particles.

"**Hoero, Zabimaru!"** (Howl, Zabimaru!)

Byakuya's Lieutenant Renji Abarai's zanpakuto Zabimaru transforms into an even longer segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The links connected by spiritual thread move like a whip and cut like a saw. The weapon slices through Hierro like bread and the soft insides like butter. In seconds it's raining blood and Arrancar body parts

"**Todoroke, Tenken!"** (Roar, Heavenly Sword!)

Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura saves his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba from a shower of Cero and Bala attacks, then returns the attack with his zanpakuto. The shikai causes the blade to glow and generate a spectral arm of a giant holding a sword of its own. The giant's sword slices several Arrancar clean in half and the one massive warrior that manages to block the attack is pierced by a Sajin's sword through the throat.

Eight Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku is normally a peaceful, lazy man and his straw hat and the pink flowery haori over his Captain's uniform proves the point. When the need is great enough, he draws his twin Zanpakuto Katen Kyokotsu (Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone)

"**Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpu midarete, tenma warau!"**

(Flower Wind Rage and flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer)

Shunsei's daisho sword pair transforms into two large black Chinese broadswords (daodo), with silver edges, rectangular hand guards and red tassels coming from the handles. As he moves the blades he generates a massive storm of slicing wind. As the wind roars, boosted by Shunsei's spiritual pressure, two dozen Arrancar are either sliced to pieces or blasted into the ground and surrounding cliffs. As the winds concentrate they create a blade-like shockwave that tears two of the Gillian-class Menos Grande to pieces

_**"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 63: Soren Sokatsui!"**_

His Lieutenant Nanao Ise is a Kido expert, which is proven when she uses two shots of blue fire to destroy the other Gillian-class Menos Grande.

"**Karire, Kazeshini!"** (Reap, Wind Death!)

In its sealed form, it looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. When Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Shuhei Hisagi gives its shikai command it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two blades curving both directions, connected by a long chain. He uses the weapon to entangle the weapons of the Arrancar preventing them from using Resurrección, then slices them open. He has to be careful of those Arrancar who can fire Cero from their mouths.

The Captain of the Tenth Division is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He resembles a white-haired boy, but his attacks are nothing small. His rare ice zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring)

"**Soten ni zase!"** (Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens!)

Toshiro releases a dragon of water and ice that freezes and shatters three dozen Arrancar, scattering their remains across the battlefield. The Arrancar begin to focus their attacks on the small Captain, concentrating physical and spiritual attacks. Captain Hitsugaya is injured by Bala, small Cero, and other attacks, but he doesn't slow down his slaughter of Aizen's forces.

"**BANKAI!"**

Toshiro's spiritual pressure explodes outward creating a barrier that deflects a wave of attacks. When the light clears, Toshiro now floats holding a changed sword and has wings of ice on his back.

"**Daiguren Hyorinmaru"** (Crimson Lotus Ice Ring)

Toshiro's Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto cries out **"Unare, Haineko"** (Growl Cat, Ash Cat!), which causes her blade to dissolve into ash. The cloud of ash surrounds her and the five Arrancar that are attacking her. When she moves her arm, the ash moves and all five Arrancar are cut. One Arrancar fires a blast from its mouth, but Haineko forms a shield that blocks the attack, before shooting down the Arrancar's throat. The Arrancar has a panicked look on its face, before the ash explodes from his lungs and out the sides of the chest in thin jets.

Kenpachi Zaraki, feared Captain of the Eleventh Division, is a blood knight thriving on violence and loving violent combat. He doesn't know the name of his zanpakuto and he doesn't need to know it. He attacks with his worn blade, which is constantly in its shikai form because of Zaraki's immense spiritual pressure. Two dozen Arrancar strike Zaraki with their swords, but Zaraki isn't even cut. He then slices all two dozen Arrancar apart with two slashes. Another two dozen Arrancar fire their energy attacks at Kenpachi at the same time, but the massive man moves with unnatural speed and impales each one. Another two dozen use Resurrección to transform into their massive Hollow forms, resembling giant apes, big predatory cats, and anthropoids. Zaraki slaughters them all, laughing all the way.

Kenpachi Zaraki's children are also Blood Knights and are soon competing with "Papa" and seeing who can kill the most Arrancar in this epic battle. They use various weapons and techniques, but soon the ground is soaked in Arrancar blood and the air is filled with the sounds of tearing flesh and breaking bone.

Eleventh Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi is very tiny, and very adorable with her bubblegum pink hair. She appears to be the youngest as well as the smallest among the captains and lieutenants, if not all soul reapers. Despite her small size, she's not someone to be messed with. If someone tries to attack her, Kenpachi, his wives, and his growing family will get very angry. She's also possesses strengths of her own.

One extremely large and dumb Arrancar tries to use Yachiru as a hostage, but the little girl grabs his wrist and snaps it like a twig. She turns to the Arrancar generating an immense spiritual aura in the form of a giant pink cat head and says, "I'm watching Kenny fight, don't bother me!" She then tosses the seven foot Arrancar into a nearby cliff. He hits hard enough to shatter the rock face and leave an impression in the stone.

Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division, uses his zanpakuto Hozukimaru (Demon Light/Winter Cherry) to crush bones and pulverize organs. With the Shikai command "Nobiro" (Grow) it becomes a spear and with the command "Sakero!" (Split) it separates into three-section staff. He fights along side one of Willow's students, who also wields a three-section staff.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 5th Seated officer in the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, is the narcissist friend of Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika is a powerful combatant and wanted to become the 3rd Seat, since he thought the kanji for the number three was the most beautiful, though Ikkaku took it, so Yumichika took the 5th Seat, as he thought that the kanji for 5 resembled 3. He has colorful feathers on his eyelashes and eyebrow, and shiny skin and hair, giving him a rather womanly appearance.

"**Sake, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"** (Bloom, Azure Peacock!)

His Zanpakuto takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade, or falx, distinguished from the khopesh by the cutting edge being located on the inside. A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades.

Since Kenpachi is busy, he doesn't need to fear using his Kido-based Zanpakuto

"**Sakikurue!"** (Split and Deviate)

Ruri'iro Kujaku flares up and takes the appearance of many peacock feather-like vines. The vines ensnare several Arrancar and generate flowers as they drain the energy of their victims. When the flowers bloom, the collected energy is turned against the Arrancar blasting them to pieces.

Former 12th Division Captains Kisuke and Kishi Urahara move like synchronized dancers and call out their identical shikai commands.

"**Okiro, Benihime!"** (Awaken, Crimson Princess!)

When sealed, Benihime takes the form of a shikomizue (a blade hidden inside Urahara's cane). Because it resides in a cane its hilt is still the handle of the cane, so it looks different from most zanpakuto. In its shikai form Benihime's blade becomes a bit wider than that of a sealed Zanpakuto and the hilt curves, adding a crimson ribbon and other elaborate decorations around it.

"**Nake!"** (Sing!)

Seconds later, thirty Arrancar are torn to pieces by blood red blasts. Their remains stain the battlefield, even as the decaying flesh dissolves into spirit particles.

The current Captain of the 12th Division of Gotei 13 and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute is Mauri Kurotsuchi. A certified psychopathic mad scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi attacks specific Arrancar using one of his own daughters/clones/lieutenants Nemu as bait to attract unique specimens.

"**Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo!"** (Rip, Leg-Cutting Jizo!)

Ksitigarbha is a bodhisattva that watches over children and the underworld. In Japan, where he is known as Jizo, he looks rather like a baby dressed as a Buddhist monk; Mayuri's Zanpakuto has what looks like a giant baby's head on it. Its hilt is wrapped in cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. In its Shikai state, Ashisogi Jizo transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades and a guard shaped like a baby's head (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on his sword's normal hilt.

The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form. The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizo, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. Unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb.

The unique Arrancar specimens quickly lose their limbs and scream in pain as Mayuri collects samples. It has become an obsession to the mad scientist because of the vast variety of creatures existing in the world of Eternal Halloween. He's not involved in the main battle because of his curiosity and research, which leaves the Urahara 'twins' in command.

The Captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 is Jushiro Ukitake. The white-haired Captain has a strange form of tuberculosis which leaves him unable to fight most of time. When he does fight, he proves why he's in the same class as Shohei and Unohana when it comes to power.

"**Naki kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare"**

(All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade!)

Jushiro's zanpakuto Sogyo no Kotowari (Truth in Pisces) splits into two thinner swords. As he moves one blade, three dozen Arrancar on the ground fire their cero and bala, only for the attacks to be stopped by a barrier of water. The water spins around Jushiro in a vortex before exploding outward in a destructive wave. The Arrancar in the air try to escape, but the other blade generates lightning that knocks them out of the air. As the two blades move together, the water and lightning becomes a storm that consumes the Arrancar. Trapped inside the swirling water, the lightning is able to destroy them like shooting fish in a barrel.

Jushiro's Lieutenant is Kaien Shiba, reborn in the world of Halloween after being killed by a Hollow called Metastacia, who was absorbed by the Arrancar Aaroniero Arruruerie. He resembles Ichigo Kurosaki with black hair and wields a water-based zanpakuto named Nejibana (Spiral Flower!)

"**Suiten sakamake!**" (Rankle the Seas and the Skies!)

Nejibana's shikai is represented as a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance that has the ability to manipulate water. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade

Kaien uses his shikai special ability to create devastating shockwaves that send his powerful opponents flying. His weak opponents on the other hand are crushed and split in two.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"** (First Dance, White Moon!)

Rukia Kuchiki finishes them off with her ice blade. Slowed down by the water and injuries they can't escape the circular area of frozen destruction. The pillar of ice shoots into the sky and consumes a dozen Arrancar

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** (Second Dance, White Ripple!)

The Second Dance creates a flowing blast of ice that shatters another dozen into tiny fragments.

Ichigo Kurosaki lacks most of the style of the Captains, but more than makes it up with courage, spirit, and drive. He rushes the dozens of Arrancar and slices through them with his monstrous cleaver-like zanpakuto Zangetsu (Moon Cutter). He ducks blades and avoids energy blasts, before slicing through limbs, torsos, and heads. When a large group attacks as one, he leaps into the air and releases his spiritual pressure in one devastating attack

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)

A crescent-shaped blast of energy sends the group into oblivion.

When more Arrancar attack, he gets help from the Vizards. These are high ranking Shinigami who were turned into part-Hollow creatures by Aizen's experiments. Shinigami with the powers of a Hollow, when they use their hollow powers they gain white bone-like masks and the sclera (whites) of their eyes are pitch black. Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadumaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hiyori Sarugaki form their masks and then attack with the skills they learned as Captains and Lieutenants of Gogei 13.

The Good Aligned Arrancar are lead by Neliel Tu Oderschvank, former Tercera (3rd) Espada of Aizen's Army, Zorro Colas, the former Biju-ou Kyubi no Kitsune, and Ogihci Ikasoruk, a Hollow-Arrancar version of Ichigo Kurosaki possessing all of his abilities and more.

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)

"**ZORRO REY CERO!"** (Fox King Hollow Flash!)

"**Cero Doble!"**

Ogihci Ikasoruk releases a crescent shaped purple-white blast from his own Zangetsu. Zorro releases spiritual pressure that gathers in a sphere and compresses in front of his mouth. He swallows the dense sphere, then opens his mouth releasing a massive version of the Gran Rey Cero (Great King Hollow Flash). Instead of the normal blue color, the attack is crimson and black, and there is a howling sound like that of an immense beast. Nel Tu's Cero Doble is actually the Cero of another Arrancar absorbed and released with her own Cero.

The spiritual pressure of the three is so intense that a young Arrancar, a hundred meters away and behind them shatters like melting ice, dissolving into spirit particles from the pressure alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hunters vs. Naraku's Youkai**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku's Soldiers are created from fusing the traits and abilities of different youkai together and giving them humanoid forms. They all possess extreme durability in that they are either covered in diamond hard armor or possess regenerative healing factors. Their methods of attack range from brute strength to weapons forged from their own bodies to manipulation of the elements

In appearance, they all resemble handsome humanoids standing around six feet with lean muscular builds, purple eyes, and either white or black hair. They also dress in menacing organic demon armor which is either crystal, bone, or thorny wood based. The armor is actually part of their body and can't be removed, and their minds are created without mercy or remorse to ensure pure soldiers of destruction.

If these youkai were transported back to the Old World before October 31, 1997, they could easily decimate an army of modern soldiers. Their bodies are immune to most bullets and the ability to heal any damage done by the larger. Their small (human) size would have made them too agile for the larger war machines and any weapon capable of destroying them like missiles would also result in scorched earth, destruction of their own lands.

Against Sunnydale's Hunters, their chances are far less.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!**" (Wind Scar!)

Akita inu hanyou (Half Akita Dog Youkai) Inuyasha swings his demon sword Tessaiga (Iron Crushing Fang) and releases a destructive wave of energy that sends the weaker soldiers flying. The second and third wind scars also strike the soldiers sending them back.

Several of soldiers generate bone spikes on their bodies and pull on them. The spikes come out of their bodies in the form of razor sharp bone swords and each soldier takes a stance before becoming blurs of motion. Inuyasha blocks several high speed slashes with his own demon sword, but several more get past his defenses and cut through cloth and flesh. Inuyasha is glad that Sunnydale frequently updates its anti-toxin packs or the poison secreted by those bones would have paralyzed him. At a scream, he turns to see another hunter get stabbed with a bone blade and unlike him has no poison protection. The man continues to scream as grey coloring spreads from the wound and his flesh rapidly dies from the supernatural necro-toxin.

Inuyasha then jumps into the air and spins using a modified version of his Blades of Blood technique. Inuyasha's blood charged by his youki becomes slicing blades that knock the swordsmen to the ground. As he reaches his maximum height, he fires a wind scar straight down into the center of the soldier circle.

A dozen elemental soldiers generate blue auras which cause electricity to crawl across their forms before releasing hundreds of tiny white spheres. The marble-size balls of electrical plasma merge into large spheres in front of each soldier before exploding into massive blasts of lightning. Inuyasha barely avoids the attack and the following explosion of fire and burning rock.

Another dozen soldiers generate red auras before releasing torrents of crimson flames from their mouths. The flames are hot enough to melt stone and incinerate human flesh and bone, but Inuyasha avoids most of the attack and his cloth of fire rat robe protects him from the remaining flames.

Another group of soldiers ram their palms into the ground while generating golden auras. As their hands hit the ground, golden shockwaves spread across the battlefield. Less than a second later, long, sharp spikes composed of rock and crystal explode from the ground. Inuyasha barely avoids being impaled and several other hunters aren't as lucky. The soldiers then make a gesture and the spikes explode like bombs, bombarding those between them with stone shrapnel. The ones already impaled are blasted into showers of blood and gore.

A group of Naraku Soldiers generate dark blue auras before releasing torrents of water from their gullets. The massive amount of water is enough to fill a dozen Olympic swim pools and twists into water drills. Water cannot be compressed, so the supernatural pressure causes the spinning water to become as hard as steel rebar. The water pierces and drills through several Hunters, tearing them apart in seconds

Inuyasha's eyes narrow at the last group of attackers, who are generating larger dark purple auras. Their dark energies flare and stream off their bodies into an immense dark purple sphere of demonic energy and miasma. The massive sphere generated by a dozen soldiers is almost five meters in diameter, before it collapses into a black orb less than a meter in diameter. The sphere then shoots forward like a cannonball and releases a shockwave. As it moves at high speed it expands and produces purple-white flames

"**BAKURYUHA!"** (Flowing Blasting Wave/Backlash Wave!)

Inuyasha wraps the wind scar around his sword, then slices them the dense sphere of demonic energy. As Inuyasha cuts through the sphere, he reverses the flow of demonic energy. The white sphere collapses and becomes a dozen tornados of energy that flow back towards the soldiers. The soldiers try to defend themselves by generating their battle auras, but the backlash wave drills through their defenses and then them. The demonic armor is torn apart and the demonic flesh is shredded in an instant. As containment is breeched, the cores of demonic energy inside each soldier detonate. The fragments of the soldiers are consumed in spherical white hot explosions.

Five massive Naraku Soldiers standing over seven feet tall explode from the ground around Inuyasha. They are covered in poisonous sword-like spikes and try to slice and impale the hanyou hero. Some of them even release sprays of liquid shoki (miasma) from their mouths, which is more corrosive than most super acids. Inuyasha jumps back and blocks the liquid miasma with his sword.

He draws his sword back, which is then covered in diamond crystal.

"**KONGOSOHA!"** (Diamond Blast Wave!)

As he slashes with his sword, the layer of crystal becomes a barrage of diamond spears. The spears impale the giant soldiers and knock them back. Inuyasha then shields himself as the massive soldiers explode into white flames. The shockwave blows his red clothing and silver hair back.

Inuyasha turns see another Soldier attacking him from behind and far too close for him to stop. One of the blades is an inch from his golden eye when an arrow covered in pink light strikes the soldier's eye. The Naraku soldiers are built with insensitivity to pain, so it doesn't scream when half its head is consumed by white flame. A ripple of white and pink energy flows down from the wound to the extremities, turning all armor it touches charred grey in the process. Then the entire solider shatters into rubble releasing jets of white, purple, and pink flame into the air.

Inuyasha's mate/wife Kagome Higurashi is dressed in the Shinto maiden/warrior garb of Midoriko and stands on a nearby hill with several other miko Hunters.

A ground of low altitude flying soldiers with wings ranging from ribbed dragon to bat to translucent insect swoop down. They are armed with bone spears, acid sprays, and organic poison bombs, but the Mikos send a barrage of glowing arrows. Several soldiers are knocked back and weakened by the arrows, and several others are killed as the arrows burn through their heads and torsos. The wings are the most vulnerable; composed of thin tissue they burn away and leave the demons to fall to earth. Even those soldiers supported by energy fields fall when the field-generating wings or the fields themselves are destroyed.

Once on the ground, they become easy targets for other Hunters.

"**HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Youkai Taijya (Demon Exterminator) Sango throws her massive demon bone boomerang at a cloud of lesser youkai. The lesser demons resemble immense worms and serpents with various heads. The heads range from bestial humanoid to insect-like to traditional Japanese demons. Some have limbs ranging from insect legs to long arms ending in sharp claws. They are weak creatures, but they attack in the hundreds of thousands. The fluids of the Naraku spawned monsters are poison and they generate a poison mist from their mouths. Sango's bone boomerang not only shreds their physical bodies, but absorbs their energy preventing any form of regeneration or retaliation.

Her husband Miroku is standing with the other warrior monks who ram their shakujo (ringed staffs) into the ground and begin to chant. As they chant, their clothing and the hair of those who have hair flow in an unseen wind. A group of soldiers close in on the monks and some fire attacks only for the attacks to be stopped by an invisible barrier. As the monks continue to chant, their staffs glow with a golden light and a dome-shaped translucent barrier becomes visible. The soldiers try to stop their charge, but find themselves drawn towards the barrier like iron filings towards a magnet. As the chanting increases, the staffs glow white and the barrier becomes an opaque golden-white color. The Naraku soldiers are draw by an invisible force like the gravity of black hole towards their doom. As they come into contact with the barrier, their bodies ignite into white flame and are reduced to fine ashes in seconds.

There are several soldiers that resist the holy spell. They suppress their youki (youkai energy), which reduces the attraction enough for them to anchor themselves with their raw strength. It doesn't prepare them for the second half of the spell, when the barrier explodes outward in a ring-shaped shockwave of white flame. With their energy suppressed, their defenses are weakened, so it's easier for the wave of energy to slice them in half. As they are cut apart, the holy energy floods their system and ruptures their cores. The holy energy protects the monks from the resulting explosion of the soldiers' deaths.

Kilala and Shippo, the last members of the old Inuyasha team, protect a group of armored scientists at the edge of the battlefield from lesser youkai, while the scientists work. The scientists and hunters surround a machine covered by a camouflage covering. The machine has a two meter radius metallic sphere resting on a three meter radius, one meter tall cylinder base. There are numerous silvery pipes and tubes going from the base into the sphere.

"Is it ready?!" yells the kitsune kit, using an enchanted dagger to create a smaller version of Inuyasha's wind scar.

The dagger was created by the golden matriarch of the fox demons as a gift for the orphaned child. The dagger, created from one of Shippo's fangs and the fang of a Kyubi no Kitsune, can generate blades of wind and if it slices through the point where two demonic auras collide generate a wind scar.

One scientist types on a keyboard for several seconds, then yells, "Ready!"

Shippo jumps over as saber-toothed nekomata Kilala rips out the throat of a youkai, and hits a large red button.

One of Naraku's most dangerous servants is the Saimyosho - the Servant Wasps of Hell. When Naraku's forces attack, they are followed by swarms of giant demonic wasps and special shinobi-like Saimyosho warriors. These flying poison factories attack by the billions and weaken colony forces with their numbers.

As Shippo hits the Big Red Button, the sphere on the machine opens up like a flower and fires a white blast into the air. As the spray reaches its maximum height, it disperses into a shower of sparkling iridescent powder. The tiny particles have no effect on the heroes or Naraku soldiers, but the Saimyosho and Saimyosho Shinobi fall to the ground.

Their membrane wings wither and patches of their exoskeletons turn grey. As the grey spreads, blisters and tumors form at supernatural speed, before the creatures entire bodies swell up like balloons. One by one they burst into showers of poisonous black and brown ooze. Within seconds of the machine's activation, the billions of wasps and millions of wasp soldiers have been reduced to toxic sludge soaking the ground.

"**MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"** (Path of Hell Moon-Slicing Wave)

Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga, which has turned pitch black, creating several black blades. The blades cut straight through a thousand Naraku Soldiers and then suck their remains into hell. Their diamond armor and regeneration offer no protection against an attack that can slice through dimensions and pull what they hit into the realm of the dead. The attack also prevents the soldiers from exploding as the hell dimension absorbs the explosion of energy leaving the "mortal" world unharmed.

On the other side of the battle field, the Reikai Tentai (Spirit World Detectives) fight other Naraku Soldiers and youkai that have aligned themselves with Naraku against the Spirit World of Reikai and the Demon World of Makai.

Former bad seed and eternal badass Yusuke Urameshi proves why he isn't someone to mess with. One seven foot demon with iron hard muscles attacks, only for Yusuke's punch to cave in his stomach and shatter his spine. A demon with blade-like arms tries to cut off Yusuke's head, only to cut off the head of an afterimage. It then dies, as Yusuke backhands the creature tearing off its head. One demon attacks with a cursed sword, only for Yusuke to grab his wrist and toss him into a cliff, tearing off the arm in the process. The demon gets his sword back when Yusuke throws the sword, arm included, into its chest.

A group of diamond armored Naraku soldiers charge towards Yusuke, only for the spirit detective to turn and release a powerful Reiki (spirit energy) blast.

"**REIGAN!"**

As the light fades, the Naraku Soldiers stand frozen in place like statues, standing on patches of broken earth in trenches of burnt ground. They are surrounded by sparkling light particles, the result of diamond dust in the air. Their diamond armor is covered in webs of cracks, which slowly widen until the soldiers break apart. As they break, they explode, but the blasts are not as powerful due to the drain from trying to defeat the sprit sphere.

Hiei moves with extreme speed and proves his master swordsmanship by slicing a hundred demons and ten heavily armored Naraku soldiers to pieces in less than a minute. The three-eyed Fire and Ice Demon hybrid notices that a couple of demons are regenerating and growing into larger forms by absorbing the remains of the others. He slices off their heads and limbs, and pierces every possible vital organ, but the creatures continue to regenerate and grow.

There is a surge of youki and the massive creatures step back in fear. Hiei raises his bandaged arm and the bandages are burnt away by pitch black flames. The flames summoned from the demon plane grow and form the Jao Ensatsu Kokoryuha (Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave), also known as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

A split second later, the giant mutating regenerators are gone and only odd shaped scorch marks remain. The youkai enhanced by Naraku experiments could regenerate from single cells and absorb other youkai to increase their mass, powers, and attributes, but they can't regenerate from less than ash.

Kurama, known as Shuichi Minamino in the human world, is unique. Kurama was originally a cold-hearted demon thief who was injured by a bounty hunter. He fused himself to the unborn child of Shuichi Minamino, and planned to use the body to recover. After living as a human, he eventually became attached to his mother and his lifestyle, which caused him to continue living his human life as Shiori's son. His skill is plant manipulation and his weapon is Bara Shibenjin (Rose Thorny Whip-blade).

Kurama uses his Rose Whip to slice youkai apart. The vine covered in thorns slices through metal and bone, and cuts flesh and bone with ease. Soon the ground is littered with body parts and soaked in demonic blood. A group of Naraku soldiers attack, knowing the whip won't be able to cut through their diamond hard hides. They are shocked when their bodies fail to respond and their poisonous blood begins to drip from their noses and mouths.

"You're wondering what's wrong. I filled the air with the spores of Makai Poison Fern, it's a type of plant that will only grow in the most poisonous environments of the demon worlds," says Kurama, jumping back several meters. "It's harmless to mortals and most youkai, but Naraku engineered you to be walking poison factories. The spores you inhaled have become vines that are spreading through your body, interfering with functions, and will soon breech the cores your kind use as power sources."

As Kurama finishes his speech, the Naraku Soldiers explode into blinding white fireballs.

"**Know your Place!"**

Kurama turns as a silver haired vampire girl delivers a kick so powerful that the two meter youkai she hit goes flying twenty meters and forms a three meter radius crater in the ground with its head. The force of the impact is great enough that the youkai's large antlers are shattered into tiny fragments. She smiles at Kurama showing her sharp fangs, then runs off in the direction of another battle.

In another part of the battlefield, the Sparda Dark Knights and Holy Knights are fighting another hundred Naraku Soldiers. Even though they fight on the same side, their methods are different.

Dark Knights defeat the defenses of youkai by generating greater amounts of demonic energy. They overload the flows of energy in the demonic armor causing it to shatter into simple carbon and disrupt the flows of energy in the demonic tissue to prevent regeneration. The Dark Knights like Sparda, Dante, Vergil, and Nero use extremely brutal attacks and high energy techniques to overwhelm their opponents.

Holy Knights defeat the defenses of youkai by generating large amounts of holy energy. The two forms of spiritual energy operate on opposite wavelengths and cancel each other out. This disrupts the flow of power and generates heat, which causes demonic flesh to burn when it comes into contact with holy items. While mortal creatures are souls limited by body, youkai are bodies limited by souls. As a result, spiritual attacks actually cause physical damage, when they would have little effect on a mortal animal.

Another group fighting Naraku's army is the Shadow Summoners.

The first is a man standing five feet tall with violet eyes and spiky violet, black, and blond hair. He's dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with belt-buckle arm bracers and a belt buckle choker. He also has a leather holster loaded with cards, a blade-shaped machine strapped to his left arm, and a golden pyramid hanging upside down from his neck by a thick chain.

He is Yugi Moto, Duelist and host for the ancient spirit of the Pharaoh Atem, Master of Shadow Realm Magic.

The second is a man standing five feet tall with brown hair and eyes. He's dressed in a black shirt, pants, and boots, covered by a stylish red-and-white jacket. He also wears the same type of leather belt and a similar dueling machine on his arm.

He is Judai Yugi, reincarnation of the Supreme King Haou and possessing the powers of the insane shadow monster Yubel, Destroyer of the Light of Destruction.

The third is a man standing tall with blue eyes and spiky black hair with some orange/yellow streaks. He's dressed in the leathers of a motorcyclist with red chest armor. He also carries a pack of card as a Duelist-style summoner.

He is Yusei Fudo. Duelist, Wielder of the Stardust Dragon, and bears the tail of the Legendary Crimson Dragon god.

Yugi summons a variety of monsters with a magic theme, Judai summons Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacian monsters, and Yusei summons his Synchro Monsters including the massive Road Warrior. Second later fire fills the horizon as more of Naraku's forces are slaughtered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Ninja vs. Madara's Ninja**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Ninja forces are immense and the variety is also great. Madara's ninja are mostly human with youkai blood granting them kekkai genkai (advance bloodline limits). They all possess styles of taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat), genjutsu (illusion skills), and ninjutsu (elemental manipulation) with each having at least one affinity for one of the five elements - Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lighting. Their bloodline limits are divided into three groups - Doujutsu, Chakra, and Body.

The Doujutsu or eye techniques include mutated versions of the Sharinigan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan and weak copies of Jagan. They attempted to copy Chokushi no Magan (lit. Demon eyes of Direct Death) also known as Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, a trait found in the Nanaya Clan, but the ninjas' brains exploded. Chakra bloodline limits grant the user a high affinity for two or more elements and allows them to fuse those elements together, such as fusing water and wind to create ice and water and earth to manipulate wood and plants. The last type, the Body bloodlines, includes those able to alter biological systems like bone manipulation, poison generation, and others, and those with the ability to transform like lycanthropes.

Madara's opponents are the Sunnydale Ninja Corps. They include the massive Naruto Militia, the smaller Gaara Group, and their massive extended family, including many former Konoha and Suna ninja. They even include the Jinchuriki of all nine Biju which belong to separate villages - Ichibi of Suna (Sand), Nibi of Kumo (Cloud), Sanbi of Kiri, Yonbi of Iwa (Rock), Gobi of Iwa, Roku, Shichibi of Taki (Waterfall), Hachibi of Kumo, and Kyubi of Konoha

The hundred thousand Madara ninja attack and so does the Sunnydale Ninja Corps and the slaughter begins.

Neo Shodaime Hokage/Shinigami Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leads the Naruto Militia in this battle. With Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone technique), his group of thirty could become six thousand in an instant.

Naruto Nanaya's opponents are sliced into countless pierces as he slices them with his kunai daggers. They thought they were Madara's destined chosen, but that doesn't help against an opponent that can cut the lines of fate.

Naruto Hyuuga delivers brutal Juken strikes to his opponents. He combines his own chakra with the chakra of kyubi, creating a spiritual poison that is injected into his targets. If each target doesn't fall from the loss of their chakra network or organ damage, they will fall as the poison spreads like toxic radiation through their bodies.

Naruto Bradley uses his ouroborus eye to predict his opponent's movements and delivers lethal cuts with his sword. The homunculus also uses a revolver loaded with Akuma blood bullets to take out long distance targets. The healing factors they possess are no match for the virus in the bullets, which causes them to shatter into lifeless dust.

Naruto Pegasus summons several shadow monsters to attack a squad of ninja. He even summons Madara Ninja Monsters, cards created by absorbing the spirit of each ninja into blank soul cards. The summoned ninja are more powerful than their still living counterparts and a few equipment cards turn the battle into a slaughter.

Naruto Florite casts a powerful spell that shatters the earth and the ninja that surround them. The ninja revert to flesh as they hit the ground, becoming a ring-shaped pool of blood and gore. The young vampire Naruto then attacks the Summoned animals and demons of Madara's demonic ninja and seals them into scrolls, preventing them from being summoned again. Without their summoned creatures, the summoners are quickly killed.

Naruto Jagan moves faster than sight and sound, slicing ninja and ninja in half with his extremely sharp sword. A large group of demons and ninja try to dog-pile him, but Naruto appears in the air and releases a dragon composed of black flames. The dragon incinerates the group, before fusing with Naruto Jagan to increase his power.

Naruto Rinnegan (Tendou, Chikushoudou, Ningendou, Jigokudou, Shuradou, and Gakidou) attack large groups of Madara's forces together. Tendou (Deva Realm) commands and leads with water and wind techniques. Chikushoudou (Animal Realm) summons his Rinnegan-eyed animals to counter larger demons and corrupted summoned creatures. Ningendou (Human Realm) attacks with a brutal, effective form of taijutsu. Some of the glowing blows are powerful enough to push out their target's soul. The effect is instant, as the souls are removed the bodies either dissolve into dust or are consumed by their own demonic power. Jigokudou (Hell Path) has developed a new technique similar to Meido Zangetsuha, creating a swirling black Rasengan that not only cuts and grinds his opponent, but pulls their remains into hell like astrological debris into a black hole. Shuradou (Asura Realm) causes massive explosions that annihilate the most durable of the ninja. Gakidou (Hungry Ghost Path) on the other hand has the ability to seal away chakra and element based attacks, which he uses to absorb the ninjutsu of several ninja to protect the others.

Naruto Kaguya creates a forest of bone spikes that impale, confuse, and trap the attacking army. He then moves from bone spire to bone spire, like a Hyouton (Ice Release) user jumping ice mirrors. As he moves past each Madara ninja he uses his bone swords to slice through vital points. One demon ninja manages to grab the Kaguya and knock him into one of the bone spires, but before the demon can crush him, Naruto's extra ribs open like a flower and fire organ-shredding spikes through the ninja's torso.

Naruto Senju's Mokuton (Wood Release) abilities allow him to suppress demonic chakra, which badly weakens his demon-enhanced opponents. The son of Tsunade then rams his hands into the earth, causing trees to explode from the barren earth and crush his opponents in their branches.

After summoning Monkey King Emma, Naruto Sarutobi crushes the spines of several ninja with his nyoibo and sends the others flying into the air. He also summons several other heavily armed monkeys to cut and tear apart the weaker ninjas. Sarutobi moves like a monkey at ten times the speed and even flies and creates clones like the Monkey King of Legend.

Naruto Mitarashi summons a thousand snakes that strike two hundred opponents. As the snakes sink in their fangs, they detach from Naruto's sleeves and pull their bodies close to their victims. Due to numerous experiments conducted by Madara and Naraku, the chance of snake venom harming them is low. Even the extremely potent mystically enhanced hemotoxins, neurotoxins, and necrotoxins used by Naruto Mitarashi. However, the snakes he just used are special, as proven when they smoke then detonate like rolls of explosive notes. He calls his technique Explosive Shadow Clone Revised: Exploding Shadow Snakes.

Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze in Jurian/Anbu Ninja hybrid armor uses her energy sword to slice dozens of Madara ninja to pieces. The holy nature of the blade, which comes from the children of Goddess Tsunami, causes the demon-enhanced flesh to burn and decompose. Several dark council ninja use their shadow bloodline limits to become living shadows and surround her with a shell of darkness. It doesn't stop her, as she slices through them like her relative Achika Masaki destroyed the incredibly powerful entity Kain.

Naruto Kisaragi throws his Fuuma Shuriken (Demon Wind Shuiken), which slices through two dozen Madara ninja. Special fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) added to the blades drain away their targets corrupt energies preventing any form of regeneration. It's also coated with a special poison designed to affect those with special enzymes. The original enzymes taken from Juugo of Scales were used by Orochimaru to develop his Juin (Cursed Seal). Those enzymes were then used in the production of the factory-grown Dark Council ninja. The poison causes any cells containing the enzymes to die and release toxins that kill surrounding cells.

Sakura Haruno is not a frontline fighter; she is a Medical Ninja who spends most of her time in the Hospitals treating the wounded. She has encountered many victims of Madara's ninjas and experiments, but has only encountered a couple dozen Madara nins in the past year. Now she faces and kills dozens of enemy ninja in seconds. Her chakra-based superhuman punches crush bones and pulverize organs, while chakra scalpels attacks organs protected by extremely durable hides.

A rare non-emo version of Sasuke Uchiha helps her fight. In his world, Minato Namikaze was a distant relative of Yamanaka, so Naruto was adopted as Inochi's son and Ino's brother. Naruto Yamanaka was planning a prank on the Uchiha clan, when he arrived during the Uchiha Massacre. The interruption prevented Itachi from killing his mother Mikoto and caused Itachi to use his Mangekyo Sharingan on both Sasuke and Naruto. The Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader) reacted with Kyubi's chakra (summoned by Naruto panic), and a Yamanaka technique Naruto was trying to use to create a new technique. The "Mind Crush" erased Itachi's mind leaving him a lifeless vegetable and also wiped Sasuke's mind of hatred, fear, and short term memory. As a result, Sasuke with his mother's help became cheerful adventurous bishonen (like a hero from Shonen Jump) and Naruto's best friend. Sasuke didn't become an Avenger, because Itachi was a mental patient. When Orochimaru used the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven), it failed because like Anko Mitarashi he had no thirst for power.

Faith Kurenai Yuhi combines her genjutsu mastery with a special Magian Magic Item. The Item is designed to match the physical image to the mental image, meaning it alters a person's entire biology based on the mental picture. It was originally designed to help hideous Halloween transformed regain their humanity. On the battlefield, the Item allows her to heal herself by picturing herself healthy and whole, and kill opponents by making her illusions become reality. She is surrounded by ninjas who have been melted like candles, disemboweled, dismembered, burnt to death, and drowned even with no fire, water, or blades present. A ninja with Astraphobia - fear of lightning- has been electrocuted and a ninja with Musophobia- fear of mice and rats - that looks like he was eaten alive by rodents

Hinata Namikaze nee Hyuuga delivers Juken (Gentle Fist) strikes that send Madara's mutated ninja flying. They throw thousands of poisoned needles and kunai daggers at her, but Hinata's Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' stops every projectile, slicing it to pieces. She's also agile enough to avoid the ones rigged to explode when pierced by chakra. She strikes the air, sending chakra into the air and creates drills of wind that pierce her attackers. The wind bullets pierce vitals with the accuracy of her evolved Byakugan.

Kiba Inuzuka and his giant canine partner Akamaru combine their canine-style taijutsu with chakra techniques based on Inu youkai attacks, such as those used by the various Inuyasha incarnations. Combining the Soul-Shattering Iron Claw with Piercing Fang allows him to become a drill capable of breeching heavily reinforced fortress walls and combing the Fang with Blades of Blood allows him to send crimson crescent blades in all directions as he spins. His most powerful attack is a double piercing fang that creates a spinning wind scar at its core by generating two opposing auras.

The versions of Shino Aburame and the other insect-using ninja summon their hives to battle. Shino's youkai enhanced Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) are joined by demonic wasps, giant dragonflies, humanoid beetles, and spider-like living machines. The two most terrifying weapons/partners are the Ohmu and Neo-Bugrom.

The Ohmu are giant insects who once acted as the guardians of the "Sea of Corruption", a toxic forest of fungal plants which actually cleansed that world's polluted lands. They are gigantic, armored, caterpillar- or isopod-like insects that possess great intelligence and strength. In their world, when powerful civilizations attacked the "Sea of Corruption", the Ohmu would destroy the cities like giant tanks. In the World of Halloween, they have gained a new purpose, protecting the forests and the colonies that protect the forests. They have also gained armored exoskeletons more durable then adamantium (unbreakable, non-magnetic, and magic resistant) and the ability to fire either a corrosive fiery stream of biological napalm or a stream of decay, which is a lethal mixture of toxins, bacteria, and mutated fungal spores.

The lethality is proven as twenty Ohmu crush two hundred Madara ninja, melt and incinerates six hundred, and cause six hundred more to literally rot before the eyes of their comrade and the Sunnydale ninja. Some of the Madara ninja create massive swamps, pools of water, and holes in the earth to slow the insect titans, but it doesn't stop them. The Ohmu are powerful swimmers able to outrun most non-speed based boats despite their size. They can also tunnel through earth and stone faster than most tunneling machines and are sometimes used to help underground construction.

The Bugrom tribe is a race of largely human-sized or above human-sized insectoid creatures. Though their origin is unclear, it is likely that they represent part of the indigenous fauna of El Hazard, being a dominant species prior to human colonization in the far past. In the world of Halloween, constant exposure to demonic, magical and spiritual energies has caused them to evolve into more powerful and intelligent forms. The wife of one of the Shino Aburames is Queen Diva of Bugrom and the resulting Bugrom Ninja Caste born from them are sleek lethal fighters looking almost as humanoid as their parents, but possess monstrous strength and can each lift eight hundred and fifty times its body weight.

Graham Asuma Sarutobi blinds a group of Sharingan armed ninja with a cloud of smoke and ash. The doujutsu dependent ninja are helpless as Sarutobi uses hearing alone to attack them. The wind chakra infused blades cut through armor, flesh, and bone with ease. As the smoke screen clears, Asuma stands cross armed surrounded by corpses in pools of blood. Most of them have been killed by blades to their eyes, neck, or spine, which prevented them from using any doujutsu tricks. One large monster leaps out of the ground at Asuma, but Asuma shoots a stream of wind from his fingertip under his arm and pierces the creature's forehead.

Madara's ninja become more and more aggressive in their attacks since they are quantity over quality. They push their techniques to the point of S-Class and destroy themselves in the process trying to destroy their enemies. The Fire users release massive fireballs that kill a dozen no-name Sunnydale ninja, but are burnt to ash as a result. Water users release flood-level attacks, before blood pours from every orifice as they die. Earth users collapse to the ground, while lightning users explode into showers of gore. A ninja possessing Hyouton (Ice Release) freezes solid and shatters like glass. A ninja possessing Youton (Magma Release) in entombed in lava as his Earth and Fire affinities turn on him. A Mokuton (Wood Release) user withers like a plant whose water was replaced with bleach.

Ino "Diva Plus" Yamanaka, a kunoichi- chevalier (Blood+ vampire) kicks several Madara ninja with her superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. She turns to counter a large ninja, when one of her half-dead victims grabs her legs. The massive ninja swings a zanbato at Ino, but the vampire stops the giant horse-slaying saber with her bare skin. Ino's powers have evolved over the years to the point where she can control her blood, manipulating it inside and outside her body, and hardening it to the durability of steel. When the ninja tries to cut her in half, she turned the blood in her veins and capillaries into iron-like material preventing the cut. Ino's counter attack is a punch that caves in the skull of the swordsman, then ramming the zanbato into the spine of the ninja holding her legs. The sword pierces to the hilt and spikes the body to the ground.

Shikamaru Nara tosses a sphere into the air above his enemies, which then rains down a thousand needles before exploding in a flash of white light. When the flash ends the injured ninja try to attack Shikamaru, but find themselves unable to move. They notice that the sphere has become a light ball and the needles in the ground have very long shadows. Nara makes hand seals and the shadow in front of him lengthens and separates into a hundred tendrils that pierce the Dark Council ninja

Choji Akimichi becomes a giant and begins to stomp on the enemy ninja, crushing them into goo. Several fire kunai and shuriken, but they bounce off the armor-like skin of Chouji's new form. Several ninja try to leap clear but Chouji slaps them out of the air hard enough that they leave large red stains in the earth.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee use a combination of their own Gouken and martial arts they learned from the other fighters to beat the living crap out of the Dark Council ninja. The blows are powerful enough to create shockwaves, shattering bones, pulverizing flesh and rupturing organs. The kicks are powerful enough to tear targets in half at the waist and the backhands are strong enough to decapitate. As they speed up, they knock their opponents into other enemy ninja, who they then knock into other ninja. These chain attacks eventually result in masses of enemy ninja corpses landing in piles.

Neji Hyuuga pumps his opponents full off his chakra and the ambient energies. The combination of demonic, magical, spiritual and other paranormal energies disrupts and overloads the chakra network of his opponents. It also destroys their organs like high levels of toxic radiation. Some of the more intelligent ninjas use long distance attacks, but Neji blocks using his Kaiten, a swirling barrier of chakra that stops most incoming attacks.

His partner Tenten is a weapon mistress, able to hit targets with one hundred percent accuracy. Since appearing in the world of Halloween, she has enhanced her arsenal. She has added seals which cause her weapons to move with her target, so they can't simply be dodged. They are all now coated with different poisons for various effects and some have secret compartments for explosive loads. Tenten has also increased the size of her arsenal as her skill increased over the years. As Tenten rises into the air, the Madara ninja watch two dragons appear like specters of death. Then Tenten fires five hundred senbon and bladed weapons which hit five hundred and five targets, exploding into poisoned shrapnel.

There are also many original characters, people who dressed as generic members of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and other bloodline Clans. A dozen versions of Mangekyo Sharingan release fire techniques that incinerate hundreds. A dozen Hyuuga protect the injured with chakra barriers. A dozen groups of six attack the hordes each with the Rinnegan. There are those with Hyoton who freeze their enemies, those with Youton who incinerate their enemies as living flame, and those who possess the Kaguya Clan's Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) who use their bones to pierce their foes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buffy's Hunters vs. Griffith's Apostles**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffith's Apostles are monsters created through pain and sacrifice. In Griffith' home dimension, when a man, woman, or child feels a deep sadness or hatred in her heart, an object known as Behilit summons the God Hand, a powerful group of five demons, each corresponding to a finger or thumb, directly below the Idea of Evil, which a god created through humanity's collective consciousness. All of them were originally humans who were chosen by the Idea of Evil to serve its purpose of giving a reason for humanity's suffering.

An Apostle is a human who has used an artifact of hell known as a Behelit to sacrifice their loved ones or dream to transcend their humanity and become a demon and a servant of the God Hand. The God Hand find humans whose souls are filled with pain and have them sacrifice their precious people for their greatest dreams.

One example is a Count obsessed with hunting down heretics who found his wife participating in a pagan orgy. He invoked his Behelit in order to escape the pain of her betrayal, sacrificing his wife to gain a demonic giant slug-like form. In this form, he didn't need to fear death and could regenerate severe injuries. He sacrificed hundreds and devoured human flesh in secret until he was finally killed by the legendary Black Swordsman Guts.

Another example was Rosine, a female Apostle who sacrificed her parents to obtain the form of a winged Elf. Her motivation for doing so was the legend of a child named Pirkaf who believed himself an Elf and did not know his real parents. Rosine did not know who her father was, as her mother was raped by attacking soldiers. This led the man who raised her to speculate that he may not have been her biological father, and among other factors, led to his abusive behavior toward both Rosine and his wife, her mother. She ran away to live in a valley, but her parents found her and her father beat her until she bled on the Behilit and awoke it.

Each Apostle is inhuman with part of their human features merged with those of an anthropomorphic animal. The Count was a Slug with a humanoid face; Rosine was a monstrous female Luna Moth with the girl's face and upper torso located in the head, and another, the Snake Baron, was a giant anthropomorphic cobra with long clawed limbs and the upper half of a human face in the mouth.

The hundreds of Apostles on the battlefield range across the entire animal kingdom. There are Apostles resembling higher level mammals like wolves, jungle cats, and bats, and there are Apostles resembling lower invertebrates like worms, slugs, and snails. They all have parts of their original human forms ranging from the upper half of the head to the upper half of the entire body above the waist.

Griffith, also known as Femto of the God Hand, created them and each of them sacrificed their precious people. They were people lost in their grief after Halloween, their beloved ones and family members turned into strangers by the chaos magic. Griffith's offer was to sacrifice the "strangers" to become powerful enough to survive a world of eternal Halloween.

The thousands of Apostles are joined by thousands of Trolls. They are hideous hairy creatures resembling giant apes with snouts, large tapered ears, hoofed feet, and tails. A predatory race from the nightmare world of the Qliphoth, trolls are supposed to be astral creatures, but Griffith's power has brought them into the physical world. They are one of the reasons the Apostles are willing to take female prisoners, so the trolls can breed and increase their number.

There are even hundreds of demonic monsters known as Daka. These are born by corrupting human fetuses using an enslaved mass of chained Apostles and magic. They are created by dropping live pregnant woman into pools of evil and kill their mothers on birth. They were originally created by Emperor Ganishka, the head of the Kushan nation in Griffith's world, a large nation-state most closely resembling real-world India.

The main army is mixed with undead creatures ranging from skeletons and zombies, to lesser vampires and necromancer experiments. These creatures are inhabited by demonic spirits that supply the energy to keep them active and enough of a mind to follow the orders of the more powerful Apostles.

A shot rings out and a bullet hole appears in the chest of one of the larger beasts. It looks down at its chest with a dumb animal look in its eyes, then begins to scream as smoke comes out of the hole. The creature continues to roar as his insides ignite then burn the flesh from the bones from the inside out. The charred bones then collapse into ash on the ground.

"Talk about heart burn!"

Buffy Selene Summers stands holding her special handguns Akuma and Tenshi. She presses both triggers and so do the other Hunters with guns. A hundred thousand rounds of special alloy ammo tear into Griffith's army, shredding flesh and sending up clouds of blood. Most of the ammo is composed of blessed alloy created in the Vatican, Sunnydale HolyForge, or Magia White Temples, but any colony with a white mage or priest/priestess can create the alloy. The other bullets are enhanced by either magic seals or the demonic energy used by those Hunters of darker heritage.

Buffy's twin guns use both holy and demonic ammo, so if a target isn't killed by a holy bullet designed to harm the demonic spirit, the virus of akuma blood bullet completely destroys the physical body.

The various versions of Alexander Lavelle Harris, known as Xander, charge the Daka. The Daka are armed with swords, spears, flails, and primitive firearms, but those weapons are no match for the talents of the Xander group.

Onigumo's power has continued to increase over the years, absorbing enemies and adding their traits and abilities to his composite youkai form. He has grown in power like his "father" Naraku and with the vast diversity of enemies on the world of Halloween, the diversity of powers is immense. Onigumo raises his arm cannon and fires a brilliant purple-white blast at an attacking squad. The beam creates a massive explosion blasting three dozen Daka into tiny fragments and the corrosive miasma dissolves another two dozen. He then twists and slices through the heads and knees of two dozen more Daka with his blades.

He's helped by his brutal allies Aptom and Baoh.

Battle Creature Aptom is a Zoanoid experiment with the ability to absorb other monsters to enhance his form. His OmegaBlast Form, which he used during the battle with Supreme Zoalord Archanfel, is loaded with abilities. A powerful electrical attack burns the nerve tissue of half a dozen Daka, while powerful blows crush bones and tear flesh. A barrage of biological missiles wipe out distant groups and a lance takes out close range targets.

Baoh is a human possessed by a parasite that has transformed him into a superhuman warrior. He possesses superhuman strength, agility, and speed enabling him to crush his opponents with only a couple of blows at most. His hands produce corrosive enzymes meaning when he grabs an opponent, their flesh melts, and blades extending from parts of his body can slice through flesh and bone with ease. He can also fire devastating electrical blasts.

Baoh's host remembers who he was before Halloween, but also gained memories of Hirohiko Araki's world of Baoh: The Visitor. He spent months fighting horrors, while fearing that he would die. A Baoh only lives a certain amount of time. After 111 days of non-dormancy, the parasite will reproduce and its larvae will leave the host, killing it. It was Day 108 after Halloween when a dying Dark Council mage cast a spell that rendered both host and parasite sterile, unknowingly saving the host's life. The years of life have caused Baoh to grow far more powerful and gain even more abilities.

Alex Walker, adopted brother of Exorcist Allen Walker, in the form of Crown Clown, uses "**Crown Edge**" to fire a barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Alex's left hand. Those rings slice through the Daka flesh and the Innocence holy energy causes the demonic flesh to violently ignite. "**Edge End**" is a swipe of raw destructive power dealt with Alex's fully-invoked claw. The wave of holy energy causes over four dozen Daka to explode into showers of burning flesh and bone.

Alexander Elric, adopted brother of Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, claps his hands then rams the glowing palms into the ground sending a wave of energy through the earth. The alchemic energy breaks down the rock and soil into metal spikes that surround a large group of Daka, impaling many of them. The inorganic matter in the ground was fused together to form the spikes, but the organic matter forms a mixture of acids, hydrocarbons, and nitrates in their cores. A flammable mix that when ignited by a snap of Elric's fingers causes each spike to explode into shrapnel that shreds the creatures.

A large group of Daka charge at Elric, but he turns the group beneath his attackers into an oily swamp. A swamp which becomes a pool of fire as Elric snaps his fingers. The Daka scream and roar in pain as they are burnt to death while drowning in petroleum-rich sludge.

Dawn Raven Summers, also known a Dawn Rachel Roth, captures a mass of zombies and skeletons with her dark telekinetic power. She pulls and tosses them into the air. Those that go too high are struck by lightning from the red sky and incinerated, while those that don't fall to the ground many meters below. The soft rotting flesh of the zombies splatters on impact and animated corpses are torn to pieces. Skeletons don't fare much better, shattering into clouds of bone dust. The only "survivor" is a skull and spine of a skeleton that is forced to move around like a snake.

There are also many Bad Ass Hunters decimating the Apostles, Orcs, and Trolls.

Alucard of Albion Hellsing is using a pair of new handguns, known as Nemesis and Enforcer. The gun resembles his Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto and resemble semi-automatic semi-automatic pistols, 40 cm in length. The special clips made with Magian seals are connected to extra-dimensional storage areas. These pocket universes contain million of custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds made of blessed alloy. This means that Alucard never has to change clips and special seals on the guns increase their destructive power without increasing the already superhuman recoil. These rounds blast monstrous holes in Griffith's soldiers and their blessed/mystical nature prevents the wounds from regenerating. Alucard is far more personal with the vampire legions, tearing off heads and limbs, and piercing them through the heart with his hand. This causes the vampires to explode into showers of ash, dust, or blood that soaks the ground.

Another version of Kenpachi Zaraki, a feared mortal war lord from an alternate world of shinobi, slices through the Uruks like a butcher. A long sword dulled by cutting through the flesh and bones of a thousand continues to pierce and cut. He laughs as battle axes fail to pierce his skin and swings his blade, slicing the heads of the two dozen surrounding him open with one move. He brings down his sword at a three meter tall oni-like troll, who blocks with an iron staff. Zaraki then grabs his sword with both hands and slices the staff and troll in half from head to crotch. He swings the blade and knocks the two halves into the air blinding a group with the blood and gore, before slicing the group to pieces and sending up more crimson geysers. Zaraki stands covered in red-black blood and laughs as the blood rains down.

Mugen, a vagabond and former pirate, uses his double-edged tsurugi to cut his opponents to pieces. He uses a mix of various styles incorporating rapid, irregular movements he dubs "Champloo Kendo", making it next to impossible for the Uruks to predict his movements and the Trolls and Orcs have low intelligence to begin with. He avoids a war hammer and slices through a throat, he avoids an axe and pierces a side, he avoids a club and slices through leg tendons, and he avoids a sword and decapitates the demonic swordsman. A giant Troll tries to grab him, only for Mugen to jump on its head and run down the back slicing the spine open. He then turns and disembowels another who was attacking from behind.

Spike Spiegel with his new Sunnydale cybernetic eye uses a pair of special handguns to kills many Dark Council monsters. When several creatures get too close, Spike shows his skill at Jeet Kune Do delivering devastating kicks and punches to heads, necks, and legs. Normally, those punches would have no effect on such massive creatures, but Spike also got special bracers and shin guards in Sunnydale. These Magitek devices boost the destructive power of his martial arts attacks by a thousand fold and infuse them with spiritual energy designed to make demonic creatures vulnerable. The seals on his guns also boost their destructive power giving a 12g .45 round from his Jericho 941 the power of a 12kg round of the same size. Seals on the bullet cause the bullet to explode on impact or convert all the kinetic energy into heat creating a fireball inside the target's body.

There are versions of Black Swordsman Guts dressed in black armor and wielding their infamous Dragon Slayer swords. Each is a zweihänder or two handed sword about seven feet long and twelve inches wide at its base. It is more than an inch thick at the middle of the blade, giving it incredible weight and power. These massive iron blades have become cursed blades after killing so many Apostles and demons, enabling them to kill creatures of a non - corporeal nature and even harm the members of the God Hand. Those versions that don't possess Dragon Slayer have similar blades which are also extremely heavy and dangerous. One version possessing superhuman strength has a sword made of trinium, carbon, and naqahdah, which is so heavy that the forgers used anti-gravity units to move it, and another carries a sword made of Scrith, the material forming the foundation of the Ringworld in Larry Niven's series. They also carry throwing knives, miniature bombs, a dagger, and even a repeating crossbow that can be mounted onto his prosthetic arm. The more modern ones have big guns, energy weapons, and hand-held particle weapons designed to affect the supernatural. All of the versions of Guts fight like Berserkers, killing hundreds of Apostles in seconds even as blood falls from the Mark of Sacrifice on their necks.

Off the coast, the armies of Dark Council Pirates and Aquatic Apostles are facing the Pirates of Black Lagoon and their Colony allies. The crew of the Black Lagoon has grown from a single PT Boat and crew of four, to seven armed boats with over thirty extremely dangerous and crazy people. This is proven when one of the metal boats smashes straight through the hulls of five wooden boats, sinking all five. Hundreds of thousands of explosive and incendiary rounds set the wooden ships alight, while torpedoes, missiles, and Rocket-Propelled Grenades blast the Dark Council Armada and any sea monster dumb enough to get close.

A massive hundred meter tall dai-kaiju (giant monster) emerges from the waves and attacks the Colony forces with its radioactive flame breath, but doesn't even slow down Black Lagoon. They get under the spiny tail of the green scaled bipedal reptile, which resembles a humanoid Carnotaurus, and fire a torpedo up its ass like a giant suppository. The torpedo explodes, shattering hips and tail bones and causing the monster to fall. Its fall causes a tidal wave that destroys half the Dark Council boats, but only damages one of the Black Lagoon ships.

One might wonder what Revy is doing during the battle. She landed on the larger of the Dark Council ships, a former Nimitz class aircraft carrier belonging to the US Navy that was turned into a floating fortress by their scientists. With a weight of over a hundred tons and an overall length of three hundred and forty meters it's an impressive ship and has thousands of troops onboard other than the crew of over three thousand.

One would wonder if motherhood or the constant stress of Halloween has weakened her. Her children may be capable of hopping from sea serpent to sea serpent firing bullets into the monsters' brains, but many would wonder if she has been drained of her fighting spirit.

She was on the super carrier an hour ago and now there isn't a single troop left alive.

On the shore, the few landed troops are running for their lives, even in their Apostle forms.

"Run! **It's Vash the Stampede!**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinigami vs. Aizen's Arrancar Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arrancar army continues to fight the Shinigami, but as the battle continues more and more power is released. In their original world, Shinigami were only allowed on Earth with limited power to protect the civilians. In Hueco Mundo (Hollow World), the Arrancar aren't allowed to use certain techniques near the fortress Los Noches. As the two armies fight, the Arrancar use their Resurrección and regain their full power. At the same time, the Shinigami begin to use more powerful attacks, remove limiters, and even use the Bankai (Full Release) of their Zanpakuto. The spiritual pressure is so intense that trees, mountains, and small buildings near the valley are crushed and a few demon and animal witnesses feel as if gravity has increased twenty fold.

Sixth Espada Makoto Shishio activates his Resurrección by slicing the ground with his zanpakuto causing it to ignite, then hitting it with his other hand and crying out, "**Explosión**". The transformation occurs in an explosion of spiritual pressure and fire. His uniform and bandages burn away to reveal a sleek humanoid with white skin, long limbs, and the ridged face of a demon. Makoto's white skin darkens below the elbows and knees, becoming pitch black at the clawed fingers and toes. He also has sharp ridges going from the back of the hands to the shoulders, from the ankles to the knees, and the head down the spine. He's now dressed in black pants secured by grey bandages around the waist and elbows, and holds a worn sword that appears to be fused with his arm.

As he moves, he leaves a trail of fire where his feet touch the ground. As his blades drag across the ground, they are covered in intense flames. Those fiery blades soon pierce and slice several Shinigami. He grabs one Shinigami by the face and touches the blade of his sword to the back of his hand. There is an explosion that sends what remains of the Shinigami flying through the air. He then uses his incredible speed to avoid several Kido spells and appear behind his attackers. A split second later, those shinigami have been split apart.

Fifth Espada Brolly calls out his Resurrección command "**Conquiste** (Conquer)" and transforms into a massive creature. He now stands over sixty meters tall with white fur, long limbs, thick jaw, and huge muscles. It resembles a cross between a gorilla and a man. It also has a black face with gold eyes and a monkey-like tail. As Brolly reaches his full power, his eyes glow red and he roars releasing a cero blast. The doom blast is so powerful it warps the space around it and kills a dozen shinigami and their Arrancar opponents in an instant. The Hollow version of King Kong then stomps its feet causing earthquakes and fissures to open, and throws punches which release destructive shockwaves that kill both Shinigami and Arrancar.

The Fourth Espada, known as the Prince calls out his Resurrección command "**Reinado** (Reign)". The Prince transforms from a desert hero out of Arabian nights into a demon out of Middle Eastern mythology. He becomes a humanoid composed of dark sand and ash with glowing yellow eyes, black hair that moves like smoke on his head, and gold markings going down the arms. He's also dressed in billowing black pants with spiky armor on his upper torso and spikes extending from his forearms.

The spikes suddenly shoot out attached to the body by long black cords. The black blades moves faster than sound, each impaling five Shinigami before they each pierce their sixth. Waves of fiery energy travel down the cords and hit his shinigami victims causing them to explode into clouds of particles. The spikes return to their housings and the Dark Prince spins around and backhands the two shunpo-using Shinigami trying to take him by surprise, tearing off their heads in a wave of fire and a display of monstrous strength.

"**HAKUREN!"** (White Ripple!)

Willow and Rukia Kuchiki both fire immense blasts of flowing ice at Makoto, but the Espada avoids the two attacks with ease. He then appears near them and strikes both with his black fists. As the fists impact there are two small, but intense explosions that send both Shinigami women into the face of a nearby mountain. They slowly pull themselves from the craters in the rock and hold their torsos, where the clothing has burnt away to reveal burnt skin. They both cough and blood falls from their mouths. Shishio smiles as if mocking both women, and impales a Shingami that was trying to attack him from behind. He looks at the unseated Soul Reaper on his blade and then watches as he's burnt to ashes from the inside out. Shishio then turns at a surge of pressure and gets hit by two icy blasts. The ice blasts knock him several meters and cover him in a layer of thick ice, but seconds later the floating iceberg explodes into shards as Shishio flares his burning aura.

Shishio moves faster than either Kuchiki can react and grabs the blades of their Zanpakuto which both bear the name Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeve's White Snow). He smiles, then his black hands glow with bloody red light. The red glows spreads from his fingers down the length the blade, then there are twin explosions. Both Kuchiki cry out in pain as they are blasted to the ground. Shishio lands between them and they realize that the white blades of their swords have been destroyed.

In another part of the battlefield, Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai and his zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka (Flowing Flame Blade) incinerate Arrancar after Arrancar. Some he slices apart with a blade of fire and others he traps in spheres of flames which contract into tiny superheated points.

Shunpo masters Yuruichi Shihoin and Soi Fon double team the Sonido masters of the Arrancar. The air is filled with flashes of light and the sound of static as the two forces move at faster than sight speed. Their impact creates shockwaves that roar like thunder, but which side is stronger is soon proven. Badly wounded Arrancar appear in craters in the earth and mountains, or appear in the air where they explode into particles. Yuruichi and Soi Fon appear with badly torn clothing, minor injuries, and bruises. They turn at an odd sound and see one that Shinigami has passed out with a nose bleed.

Retsu Unohana points her palm at a group of Arrancar about to attack her patients. The Arrancar pause at the look in the woman's eyes, but only two of the smarter ones retreat. The other charge, drawn to the spell of blood and souls, a split second later they are on the ground dissolving into particles of spirit energy.

Momo Hinamori may be a small girl, but she proves she's not weak in the slightest. She uses a combination of Kido and her zanpakuto Tobiume to create a massive explosion around three Arrancar. One Arrancar is killed in the blast, another is sent tumbling towards the ground fast enough that he splits in two on impact even with his iron hard skin, but the third transforms into her more powerful Resurrección form resembling a sunset moth. The Moth Arrancar moves its wings and releases dust that hits Momo like a sand blaster. The tiny particles cut her and steal spiritual energy at the same time.

"_**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikoho**_ (Thunder Roar Cannon!)"

Above the Moth, Momo channels the high level Kido into Tobiume, which then focuses and release the attack as a concentrated blast of yellow-white energy. The energy wave hits the Moth in a fraction of a second and goes through its entire body in less than second. When the wave of energy ends, all that remains of the Arrancar are its two wings which are crumbling to particles as they fall towards the ground.

Byakuya Kuchiki with his feared zanpakuto Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) faces the Prince. Byakuya's blade becomes a thousand blades so thin they appear as cherry blossoms in the wind. The cloud of cherry blossoms sweeps over the Prince, but the Prince isn't cut once. The reason becomes clear as each cherry blossom appears to spark with crimson flames.

The Prince raises his arms and his spears shoot out and each split into a thousand smaller spears and lines, then shatter into clouds of black sand. The black sand swirls around the Prince in fast moving streams as the eyes shift from yellow to burning red-gold. The black sand glows like fire then becomes a thousand red beams of light. In reality, the super-heated particles move a hundred times faster than shrapnel from a hand grenade. Byakuya isn't injured by the attack because he's protected by a thousand cherry blossoms.

Byakuya and the Prince move at superhuman speed, Byakuya's cherry blossom blades colliding with the Prince's fire sand a million times, creating a fireworks display over the battlefield. The intense spiritual pressure of the two fighters combined with the abrasive sand hitting the metal shards creates a massive electrical charge in the atmosphere. As Byakuya and the Prince face each other, sword to spear, lightning crashes down around them. Slowly, they fall and land on the ground beneath them surrounded by the flaming craters.

Byakuya jumps back from the Prince and the Prince does the same thing. It's done at such a high speed that it creates a howling wind between them, sending up clouds of ash and dust.

"**BANKAI!"**

Byakuya drop his sword straight down. The sword phases through and then dissipates into the ground and two rows of giant blades (with the back edges facing each other) rise up from the ground. These then scatter into an infinite number of tiny blades.

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"** (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

The Prince releases his spikes, which transform into two streams of fire and ash. They detach from the Prince's arms and move in a figure of eight movement resembling the symbol for infinity. As they move faster and faster, they glow hotter and hotter, shifting from red to shining gold to blinding white. The white flames then stream into the Prince, causing his ash color skin to ignite into crimson flames and his smoke-like hair to become liquid flames. He gets into a martial arts stance producing fiery trails and images as he moves.

"**Fuegos del tiempo!"** (Fires of Time!)

Byakuya unites the scattered petals into complete swords that form four rows around Byakuya and his opponent in a column-like array. He holds up one hand revealing that he is now holding a single sword

"**Senkei!"** (Massacre Scene!)

The Prince's fires dim and a ball of white fire appears in the palm of his hand. The sphere expands until it's the size of a basketball, before shrinking to a shining sphere the size of a baseball. As he grips the sphere, it elongates and transforms into a sword of white flame in his hand

In another part of the battlefield, Sajin Komamura's Zanpakuto Tenken (Heavenly Sword) grows red as he triggers its Bankai.

"**Kokujo Tengen Myuo'o!"** (Heavenly Punishment of Kokujo's King!)

Sajin's Bankai brings forth the entire giant; initially it displayed a size of around a hundred meters. The fearsome armored giant copies Sajin's movements, which are those of a master swordsman. Many of the Arrancar have massive true forms, but they are reliant on powerful special attacks and raw strength. They lack the skill and speed of Sajin's metal titan.

Shunsui Kyoraku with the twin blades Katen Kyokotsu (Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) and Jushiro Ukitake with his own twin blades Sogyo no Kotowari (Truth in Pisces) combine their attacks to create a storm of wind, water, and lightning. It expands into a massive vortex that consumes a hundred Arrancar in the blink of an eye.

Toshiro Hitsugaya in his Bankai form of Daiguren Hyorinmaru (Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) soars into the sky on frozen wings followed by four dozen flying Arrancar. He soars higher and higher, even as the red sky rumbles and crackles with power. Just as the crazed Arrancar are about to grab him, he turns into a dive. A bolt of crimson energy descends from the red sky and strikes Toshiro, who's spinning as he falls. The crimson energy illuminates the ice that protects him as he descends cutting and freezing the Arrancar that were following him. The trail of crimson energy shatters the resulting Arrancar statues into showers of tiny ice crystals.

Toshiro hits the ground creating a crater and an explosive discharge of crimson energy. For a brief moment Toshiro stands in a thousand petal flower composed of crimson ice. As the red light fades, he spins three hundred and sixty degrees with his sword and releases a ring shaped shockwave of energy. The wave destroys another dozen Arrancar and lesser Hollows who thought the Shinigami Captain would be weakened.

Kenpachi Zaraki faces his largest opponent in the form of the Oozaru Espada Arrancar Brolly. The massive ape jumps into the air, then brings both fists down on Kenpachi's smaller form. The explosion is so immense that it creates a deep smoking crater in the ground and causes a recently arrived Gillian-class Menos Grande to shatter into particles.

Brolly growls as he feels something under his massive hands and feels the muscles inside his furry arms twitch. As Brolly lifts his arms, he sees Kenpachi Zaraki stranding in the center of the crater, ankle deep in molten glass with only a few tears in his clothing.

"Is that the best you can do, crybaby."

Brolly freezes as Zaraki's words resonate through his savage mind. It breaks through barriers and takes his mind back to a single memory. A few hours after his mortal birth and the screams of another child cause him to cry. Pain and fear becoming hatred due to pride and genetics. He remembers his first defeat at the hands of that baby when they were men. He remembers his death at their hands. A rage beyond mortal limits surges from his soul, burning his mind and saiyan heart. The pain and rage grow and grow until he can no longer keep it inside.

"_**KAKAROTT!"**_

Brolly opens his mouth and releases a massive white blast of raw spiritual energy. The blast strikes the ground and detonates in a nuclear level explosion. The blast vaporizes a hundred Shinigami and Hollows in a flash, then releases a shockwave that pulverizes the burning landscape and sends a mushroom cloud high into the red sky.

Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa watch the blast from a mountain, protected from the heat and wind of the blast. The Zaraki spawn also watch the fight between their father and the fire-breathing albino version of King Kong.

After several seconds, the growling animalistic Brolly sees something in the new crater. In the center of the giant crater is a figure surrounded by an intense aura that produces ripples in the molten glass bottom of the crater. Kenpachi Zaraki with his jackets and eyepatch stands in the direct center on the crater. He has many bloody cuts, bruises, and minor burns, but not the damage you'd expect to have from a blast the strength of a megaton yield thermonuclear explosion.

Kisuke and Kishi Urahara on the other side of the battlefield nod to each other after recovering from the shock wave. They both raise their swords which share the name Benihime (Crimson Princess) and call out one command.

"**BANKAI!"**

Soon the ground matches the sky in shades of crimson.

Rukia and Willow are unable to move due to bands of crimson energy generated by Shishio's Resurrección form. The monster is about to kill both of them, when he's hit by a blast of water that smashes him into the rock. He quickly turns and sees Kaien Shiba wielding his water manipulating trident/ji known as Nejibana.

Shishio becomes a near invisible streak of motion, but his blade is stopped a few centimeters from Kaien's right eye by a huge cleaver like blade. Holding the massive Zangetsu is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo knocks the thinner, lighter blade away from Kaien, then releases a shock wave that forces Shishio back several meters.

As Shishio is forced back, Kaien releases water shockwaves trying to crush and split the enemy in two. Suddenly, there is an explosion of earth and smoke that blocks Kaien's view. Shishio appears from the smoke and grabs Nejibana. A fiery red glow spreads across the Shikai Zanpakuto, followed by glowing white cracks. The 13th squad lieutenant has flashbacks to his fight with the Hollow Metastacia, who destroyed Nejibana during the fatal battle. Nejibana explodes like a bomb and knocks Kaien back covered in steam and smoke. Shishio appears in the air next to him and delivers a kick that causes another fiery explosion. Kaien makes a deep impression in the rocks and leaves a bloody trail as he slides to the ground unconscious.

Shishio turns and grabs Zangetsu as Ichigo tries to split him in half. He barely stops the powerful blade, which manages to deeply cut his shoulder. Ichigo would have used Getsuga Tensho, but he worried he would Kaien by accident. Shishio holds Zangetsu with both black hands preventing Ichigo from pushing down or pulling away. Shishio grins, then releases a small cero from his mouth. Ichigo barely avoids the point blank attack, but it provides the distraction Shishio needs to infuse Zangetsu with destructive crimson power. White cracks spreads from the finger contact to the hilt, and Ichigo knows he will either be killed in the blast or by Shishio while wounded.

"**San no mai, Shirafune!**" (Third Dance, White Sword)

Rukia and Willow reforge their zanpakuto with ice particles, piercing the object in front of them. The object in question is Shishio, who lets go of Ichigo's Zanpakuto in shock. The swords pierce where the heart and spine would be. Both swords are pulled out of Shishio, but because of the Hierro (Iron Skin) the wounds are small despite the high pressure sprays of bloods.

"**BANKAI!"**

There is a massive surge of spiritual pressure as Ichigo releases the full power of the Zanpakuto. The white aura is so intense that the destructive crimson energy injected by Shishio is pushed out of the glowing blade. Ichigo's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daito (Japanese long sword) with a black blade, hand guard in the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full"). The cloth wrapped around the hilt is replaced by a short chain with a broken link, similar to that of a Plus.

"**Tensa Zangetsu!"** (Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter!)

In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with a red lining that is closed at his chest. As explained by Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo's Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables him to reach levels of physical prowess most shinigami would have their bodies give out at.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!"** (Moon Fang Heavenly Piercer!)

A dark crescent shaped wave of energy strikes Shishio with tsunami-level force. Normally, Shishio's special Hierro makes him immune to fire and explosions, but with two holes front to back the defenses are breeched. The massive amount of destructive spiritual energy enters Shishio's body and explodes out all points including making the back hole larger, and flames shoot from his mouth and eyes. Finally, Shishio's body can't take the internal pressure and explodes as another Getsuga Tensho strikes him.

As Brolly gathers energy in his mouth for another nuclear-level blast, Kenpachi jumps up and punches the massive creature's thick jaw, snapping the head towards the sky. The pain is enough to cause Brolly to discharge the accumulated energy into the red sky.

Brolly roars in rage and throws all of his weight into a glowing punch, but Zaraki, glowing with a bright purple/white aura, counters with his own punch. A rippling shockwave washes over Zaraki and creates a massive trench in the ground like a miniature Grand Canyon. Kenpachi's shockwave washes over Brolly's arm, before shooting into the sky at an angle. The bells in Zaraki's hair break off and his messy black hair falls to the sides of his blood-soaked head. Brolly's arm on the other hand bursts as bones fragment and pierce high pressure arteries and dense muscle tissue.

Brolly roars and glows with an immense golden aura, but Zaraki also yells out his louder battle cry and glows with a blinding purple flame. Brolly falters for a second as his mind is once more plunged into memories of Kakkarot screaming as a baby making him cry and screaming as an adult as he hit him with a lethal blow. In that moment, Zaraki strikes like a more powerful predator, shooting like a missile towards Brolly's head. Zaraki is slowed for a fraction a microsecond by Brolly's golden aura, the goes straight through it and Brolly's head. Zaraki lands several meters away covered head to toe in blood and fragments of bone. Brolly on the other hand roars and ignites into yellow-white flames, like the fire of the sun. In seconds, Brolly collapses and dissolves into an immense pillar of golden flames and glowing spirit particles.

The Final Espada the Prince is still fighting Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The sword battle decimated the surrounding area, but didn't decimate their thirst for combat or their pride.

"**Gokei!" **(Pivotal Scene!)

Byakuya creates a spherical formation of over a hundred million scattered petals which swirl around the Prince like a cloud, which then collapses into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. Byakuya then has to flash step to avoid the resulting powerful shockwave.

Clear of the shockwave, a black sphere floats in the air surrounded by falling cherry blossoms. The sphere spins and glowing red cracks appear on its surface. Cracks that spread and glow white before the entire sphere explodes like a bomb. The massive shockwave causes more damage than Gokei and devastates the area with fiery shrapnel. Byakuya is forced to flash step again to avoid the wide scale destruction. The fire covered Prince then floats back to the ground as light as a feather.

"**Corazón del fuego, hierro de la oscuridad!"**

(Heart of the Fire, Iron of the Dark!)

"I think it's time we finish this, Prince of the Hollows."

"_**I agree, Lord of Death."**_

"**Shukei!"** (Last Sight!)

Byakuya condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird, earning it the name Hakuteiken (White Imperial Sword). Byakuya also grows pure white wings and a halo-like circle in the back, both made of spiritual power.

"**Espada del rey del desierto!"** (Sword of the King of the Desert!)

The Prince forms a white flame sword which absorbs all of his flames reverting him to his grey skinned form. The flame blade of the sword increases in size and the Prince's sand-like skin becomes like polished glass. He also grows a shroud of sand that moves like the wings of an ancient dragon.

Byakuya and the Prince collide with enough force to cause a nine point eight earthquake kilometers away. When the light clears, they are meters away from each other, back to back.

"Impressive."

Byakuya falls to his knees, blood pouring from deep cuts and the tip of his sword broken.

"_**In another lifetime, we could have been friends."**_

The Prince falls to his knees, his flames extinguished and blood pouring from his own wounds.

"In another lifetime."

Byakuya falls to the ground unconscious while the Prince falls to the ground and shatters into a cloud of sand and spirit particles.

Several Arrancar attack the Captain hoping to restore their depleted energy only for Renji to appear with his Bankai Hihio Zabimaru (Baboon King Snake Tail). The massive version of its Shikai form resembles a skeletal snake and is more than enough to destroy a bunch of weakened numberless Arrancar.

"I saved your butt, Byakuya," smirks Renji, then picks up the Captain to deliver him to the Fourth Division camp.

High in the sky, there is s surge of dark spiritual power as both Zorro Colas and Ogihci Ikasoruk perform Resurrección.

Zorro's upper clothing vanishes as he grows in height and muscle mass. His eyes turn red with black sclera (whites), his skin turns snow white with red tribal markings, and his hair becomes a long mass of silvery hair. He grows longer arms with claw-like nails, fangs, and two long fox ears on the top of his head. He also grows nine immense fox tails tipped with crimson. As he grins he shows his sharp pointed teeth and the red markings and eyes glow a fiery crimson.

Ogihci transformation is a fusion of Ichigo's Bankai form and Lizard Hollow form. The end result resembles Ogihci with a form-fitting leather jacket melding into reptilian claws on the hands and white pants fusing with lizard-skin boots that are actually his lower legs. He also has a long lizard tail coming out from under his jacket and a long extendable tongue coming out of a mouth that goes from ear to ear. He also has gold eyes with pitch black sclera and oval pupils, and has white bone-like spikes coming out of his knuckles, ankles, wrists, shoulders, and forehead, making him look like a hanyou with dragon blood.

**"GETSUGA TENSHO!"** (Moon Fang Heavenly Piercer!)

Ogihci raises his zanpakuto Zangetsu and then swings it down. The monstrous crescent-shaped wave of black energy wipes out a hundred fifty Arrancar in a single blast. The wave of energy is so intense that it creates a shockwave that kills and injures fifty more Arrancar that are in the area. Twenty eight of the stronger non - Espada-class Arrancar try to attack Ogihci from above. With a wave of his hand, the Arrancar version of Ichigo releases a barrage of a million tiny cero blasts like a machine gun. The blasts rapidly shred the Hollows, ripping several of them in half.

Zorro Colas's crimson aura expands and the spiritual pressure is so intense that it creates a glowing translucent sphere. The aura then implodes causing a destructive shockwave that can be heard for a thousand kilometers. Millions of small spheres of bloods and energy rise from the tribal markings on Zorro's body. The tens of millions of marble-size balls soon merge together above Zorro's head becoming a massive sphere over six meters in diameter. The sphere then collapses into a super dense red-black sphere less than three centimeters in diameter. The sphere is so dense that it warps light around it creating an aura of shadow.

Zorro opens his mouth wide, far beyond the limit of the normal human jaw and swallows the tiny sphere. There is a pause then the aura appears stronger than ever. As Zorro grins, white light can be seen between the pointed teeth. Zorro pulls his head back as if taking a deep breath, then throws his head forward as if to spit. As he opens his mouth a massive Cero, larger than any every fired before, explodes from it.

The massive **Gran Zorro Cero **(Great Fox Zero) is a blinding white blast several meters wide with a dark red/black aura swirling around it in an immense spiral. A blast that then splits into nine equal size blasts of destructive power. When the blasts hits it's like the nuclear beam of a God Warrior, a nuclear level explosion but elongated into a band of destruction.

The chain of megaton yield blasts annihilates over five thousand Arrancar in the blink of an eye. It also creates a shockwave so powerful it turns a thousand square kilometers into heated glass, sterilizes the air of all life, and disintegrates an entire mountain. As the smoke and fire rise into the red sky, Zorro begins to laugh

"**Hm hm hm hm, heh heh heh heh, HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hunters vs. Naraku's Youkai Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The strongest of Naraku's forces, known as the God Generals have arrived. They are five daiyokai warriors possessing immense power over their elements. Naraku constructed them from various element-affinity youkai and elementals, creatures that are composed and/or control an element. He also added infernal demon blood, Hollow spirit energy, and blood from hanyou like Naraku's ninjas. This created Incarnations of those elements with cores of pure darkness.

Lord General Mokusei stands six feet with a lean athletic build and fierce Mongol features. He has blue green eyes with oval pupils, dark skin, and long snow-white hair reaching his waist and tied back with a wooden hair piece. He also has fangs, pointed ears, claws, and detailed birthmarks like tattoos near his temples. He also has antlers coiled around his head like a crown. He's dressed in the black clothing of a noble samurai with green leaf patterns. He also wears iron pauldrons (shoulder armor) resembling vines and sharp thorns. He carries a Dao, a single-edge Chinese sword referred to as "The General of All Weapons".

Lord General Kasei stands six foot with a lean build and a handsome face of Han Chinese descent. He has glowing red-brown eyes, light skin, and long red-black hair that flares like a mass of feathers. Even in human forms, he has sharp talons on his fingers and a red mark on his forehead. He's dressed in red and black Chinese clothing with gold-edged bronze armor. He holds a Jian, a double-edged straight sword known as "The Gentleman of Weapons".

Lady General Kinsei stands five feet ten with a lean athletic build and beautiful face of Machu Chinese descent. She has silver-blue eyes, snow white skin, and long white hair reaching her hips and striped with jet black. She also has sharp nails, small fangs, pointed ears, and black slash markings on the sides of her face. She's dressed in white silk robes with sleek silvery armor, silver bracelets and silver decorated belt. She holds a Qiang, Chinese spear known as "The King of Weapons".

Lady General Susei stands six foot with an athletic build and a beautiful face that indicates Arabian ancestry. She has silvery lustrous gray eyes, dark skin, and long black hair flowing like water to her hips. She has a black crescent moon mark on her forehead and tear-like markings under her eyes. She's dressed in flowing black silk robes with brass bracers. She also wears a hooded black robe that flows around her. She holds a Gun, a long Chinese staff weapon known as "The Grandfather of all Weapons".

Grand General Dosei stands six feet two with a lean muscular build and the handsome features of a Manchu (Northeastern Chinese). He has golden eyes, golden tan skin, and shoulder-length white hair tied back with a gold hair pin. He also has golden nails, pointed ears, small fangs, and the same horn of antlers as the dragon, except covered in polished gold. He wears black silk clothing covered in imperial golden armor and a black cape. His weapon is a sanjiegun or three-section staff (or sansetsukon in Japan), a Chinese flail weapon that consists of three wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings. The sansetsukon's rods and rings are made of golden metal that glows in his hands.

Inuyasha, not being one for long planned tactics, rushes at Dosei holding his demon sword Tessaiga. He releases a wind scar as he gets closer to Dosei, but the blast is stopped by a translucent yellow barrier. Inuyasha's sword glows red before he fires a second wind scar which first illuminates the barrier, then destroys it. Inuyasha demon fang sword comes down on Dosei's chest and doesn't penetrate. Dosei reaches up and holds the sword in place to prevent Inuyasha from moving it, then thrusts with his other hand. He releases a powerful shockwave that hits Inuyasha like a battering ram and sends him flying back for several meters.

Dosei holds the Tessaiga with both hands despite the barrier trying to burn him. He flexes his muscles and slowly begins to bend the sword. A few seconds later, the blade of the legendary sword is snapped. Inuyasha is so shocked that he doesn't notice Dosei ramming the tip of his sansetsukon into the ground. He does notice when the surrounding battlefield explodes upward into thousands of two meter long diamond spikes. One of the spikes tears through Inuyasha's shoulder and leaves him pinned between several spikes.

Sango throws her demon bone boomerang Hiraikotsu and several other Hunters throw their own special weapons, but Lady Kinsei moves her Qiang in quick circles and the winds swirl around her in a massive vortex. The fierce wind barrier deflects the Hiraikotsu and the other weapons. As the bone weapon spins away, the barrier dissolves and Lady Kinsei slashes downward with her spear, creating a massive crescent-shaped blade of energy and wind that slices the weapon clean in half. She also sends out smaller blades and other boomerangs, glaive (a giant, telekinetic ninja star, with retractable blades), kunai, shuriken, spears, and arrows are sliced to pieces.

Lady Kinsei moves her spear in another pattern and Sango and several dozen Hunters are caught in miniature tornados, which slice them with their winds in a hundred thousand places, before tossing them out. The air is filled with a red mist because of the amount of blood spilt.

Lady Suisei inhales then releases a torrent of water from her gullet. The massive amount of water causes a small flash flood that washes away several Hunters, including Miroku. Miroku tries to use his Kazama (Wind Tunnel) to suck up the water, but he quickly learns that the water is mixed with poisonous liquid shoki (miasma). When the water disperses, most of the Hunters are half buried in mud and unable to move because of the poison.

Lady Suisei rams the tip of her Gun staff into the ground and the water becomes blades of ice. The blades pierce and cut the paralyzed Hunters, killing ninety percent of them. Miroku survives with his spiritual powers, but he's still receives a dozen deep cuts that stain the muddy frozen ground

Yusuke Urameshi throws a punch at Lord General Kasei, but it only manages to knock the fire master's head back. In return, his hand receives a large first degree burn. Kasei moves at a speed greater than Yusuke's ability to perceive and delivers punch after punch. Each blow is powerful enough to shatter a meter of reinforced concrete, but Yusuke is an S-Class fighter and is able to take the punishment. There are so many punches that Yusuke is pulled off his feet and held in the air by the blows, and each punch creates a burst of heat. These bursts of heat increase with each blow and the final blow sends Yusuke flying across the battle ground covered in flames.

A couple dozen Hunters attack with their own special attacks, but Kasei draws his Jian and the blade is covered in white flames. He moves the double-edged straight sword like a master, slicing through the waist of one Hunter who was holding his sword high. He then turns and cuts another from hip to shoulder. He jumps over another attack, lands, and spins, cutting off the head off a third. He swings the corpse to deflect an energy attack, then goes around the corpse to impale the attacker. He continues to move in complex patterns and within seconds two dozen Hunters are dead and slowly burning to ash.

General Mokusei faces two powerful youkai, Hiei of the Jagan and Yoko Kurama. They stare at each other for several seconds, even as a couple of young Hunters attack Mokusei from behind. The daiyokai of wood doesn't even move, instead the Hunters are impaled by thorny vines that shoot out of Mokusei's back. The vines then discharge a massive amount of electrical energy and reduce them to charred, smoking corpses.

Hiei appears behind Mokusei, back towards him with his sword drawn, as the General's head flies off in a spray of green blood. Kurama also appears with his Rose Whip and slices the headless corpse into many pieces. The head and pieces turn into mud as they hit the ground.

The real Mokusei rises from the earth, clapping his hands. He then claps his hands together and begins to chant. A blue-green aura appears around his body, which rapidly grows and becomes opaque. The tower of blue-green flames shifts and splits into two smaller flames, one dark blue and the other pale green. When the two flames dissolve, there are two Mokuseis. One is dressed in sleek dark blue and black armor edged with blue and grey like lightning and storm clouds. The other is dressed in thicker green armor with a plant theme. He holds a wooden staff, while Mokusei Blue holds the Dao sword.

Mokusei Blue draws his sword and becomes a blue flash that streaks across the battlefield in less than two seconds and returns to where he started. A split second later, three dozen Hunters fall to the ground in geysers of blood. He points his sword at Hiei as if to say, "They were the warm up."

Mokusei Green clenches his fist causing it to glow a bright green. He then rams the staff in his grip into the Earth, which causes the green glow to shoot into the ground. The Earth shakes like a nine point nine earthquake, then it ripples and cracks. Finally, massive tree branches burst from the earth and a massive tree explodes from the ground. It grows and grows until it's a size that would normally take two thousand years to grow. It also releases poisonous pollen that blankets the field. Mokusei Green stares at Kurama's eyes as if challenging him, then runs up the tree trunk.

Dosei walks towards Inuyasha's bleeding, impaled form, and holds up a hand so Inuyasha can see it. A wave of energy washes over the hand, which is then covered in crystal. The crystals grow into thousands of tin razor-sharp shards of diamond. Inuyasha recognizes the power as Kongosoha (diamond blast wave); the power his Tesssaiga received from Hosenki, which Naraku later absorbed using one of his incarnations.

"Good Bye, Inuyasha."

Suddenly, Dosei's hand shoots out and grabs an arrow that was heading towards his face. The holy arrow glows with a fierce pink-white light that dissolves the diamond shards on the hand, but only manages to burn the skin of the actual hand before it runs out of energy. Dosei's hand heals before the ashes of the arrow have a chance to hit the ground.

Dosei turns and sees a group of Shinto Priestesses (Miko) led by Kagome Higurashi holding bows and quivers of arrows. On her command, they fire a barrage of arrows which all glow white, pink, or blue. Dosei rams his foot into the earth and a wall of stone explodes from the ground. It stops most of the arrows, but the barrage is enough to punch several holes in the demonic wall.

Dosei then leaps over his wall and descends towards the Miko with his three-section staff. They fire a second barrage, but he knocks away every arrow that gets close with his sansetsukon. He lands in the center of them, then spins around with a back hand. As he spins, his arm releases a barrage of needle-like diamond shards. The shards easily pierce the bodies of the miko, tearing through heads, necks, and torsos in bloody displays. Ninety percent of Kagome's group, over fifty four miko, falls to the ground, either dead or dead within minutes. There are only six Mikos, including Kagome, that survive, but are badly injured.

"_**I thought diamonds were a girl's best friend?"**_ mocks Dosei, as he moves in to finish off Kagome.

He's stopped when he notice a surge of youki behind him. He turns to see Inuyasha with sharp claws and fangs, larger facial markings, and inhuman red eyes. Without the Tessaiga and in serious pain, Inuyasha has gone into his feral full demon mode. Dosei doesn't even raise an eyebrow as Inuyasha's claws fail to pierce or cut his armor. He moves in an instant and grabs Inuyasha by the throat and points his other hand Inuyasha's torso.

"_**Die Mongrel." **_

A blast of golden energy and diamond shards explodes from Dosei's palm and goes through Inuyasha, leaving a bloody, smoking hole. Inuyasha is torn from Dosei's iron hard grip by the blast, creates a red arc through the air, and crashes on the ground several meters away.

"_**Still Alive?! How Annoying."**_

Dosei raises his palm to fire another shockwave, this time aimed at Inuyasha's head, when a glowing green whip wraps around his wrist and pulls his hand away. Dosei turns to his new opponent and his eyes widen.

"_**Lord Sesshomaru?"**_

Kinsei releases a storm of vacuum and air blades to kill the Hunters including Sango, when an energy blast disrupts and disperses the winds. Kinsei turns and sees the Dark Knights Dante and Vergil Sparda. She raises her spear, only for Dante's guns to blast the ancient-looking spear to pieces. Vergil then appears close to her with Yamato and delivers a deep slash to her chest. Kinsei jumps back and roars like an enraged jungle cat.

Kinsei throws punch after punch, releasing a destructive shockwave with each blow. The Sparda twins avoid the explosions of wind and sound, which tear deep trenches into the earth. Kinsei raises her arm to the sky and a tornado forms around her. A massive F6 tornado, an inconceivable tornado of three hundred seventy mile per hour winds, caused by her supernatural power. The demonic twister releases eight smaller tornados in all directions, each one a Severe F3 Tornado. Dante and Vergil are pulled into the main tornado along with several other Hunters and massive amounts of dirt and debris.

Kinsei, in the eye of the tornado turns around as two figures emerge from the wall of wind.

One is a black-skinned Dante with his silver hair hanging down and dressed in crimson armor with a large blade on his back.

The other is a black-skinned Vergil with his silver hair pointing upward and dressed in dark blue armor with four black wings on his back and a large blade on his left arm.

Kinsei, vulnerable while using her wind powers to their fullest, is left open to the attacks of the two half-demons in their Devil Trigger forms. Less than ten seconds after they appear from the wall of wind, Kinsei is impaled from both sides by their blades. The tornadoes violently disperse, but then a surge of power sends both brothers flying in opposite directions.

Kinsei's roar can be heard for miles like thunder. Kinsei's humanoid form glows white as winds swirl around her, then begins to transform into her true youkai form. She transforms into an immense liger, a cross between a lion and a tiger. She is eighty meters in total length with striped white fur, turfs of silky white fur above each paw, and a mane of snow-white fur. She also has silver claws, fangs and silver-blue eyes

Lady Suisei forms a dome of swirling water around her that then shoots out as a thousand spinning shards of hardened ice. The shards impale dozens of Hunters, but it doesn't stop the rest. They continue to fire everything they have at her. Lady Suisei creates walls of water to stop solid projectiles. The liquid barriers slow the supersonic projectiles and shatter them into tiny particles. The water and ice also disperse and absorb energy attacks.

Lady Suisei pierces the ground with her staff and a hundred geysers explode from the earth. The massive amount of water goes many meters into the air, then descends as rain that cuts like needles. As the cutting rain hits the ground it becomes a layer of extremely cold and slippery ice. The ice prevents the more physical Hunters from even getting close to Suisei and the weight of the ice prevents flying.

"One. Two. Three."

Lady Suisei hears a woman's voice in the wind.

"Four. Five. Six".

It's a voice that can be heard across the entire battle field.

"Seven. Eight. Nine."

Lady Suisei's eyes widen as she realizes that since she's near a major colony, there is a city protector near.

"And it is ten. Sway to and fro. Sway."

The spirits of the city manifest a champion in the form a citizen given armor and the powers of a tengu.

"Do it now Karas."

Lady Suisei is struck by several missiles fired by an armored vehicle. This knocks her several meters and she lands on her feet, sending a wave of ice to crush the machine. The vehicle goes through a golden light and transforms into a jet, which reaches supersonic speed before smashing into her and driving her into the air. As the fighter plane pushes her higher and higher, it opens fire and shoots her thousands of times. Her crystalline skin stops the first dozen rounds, but eventually hundreds of bullets are going straight through her. The plane slows and Lady Suisei continues to go up, then falls back towards earth. As Lady Suisei falls, the plane transforms into a black and gold armored warrior.

Karas' eyes light up and he draws his katana from its housing. The sky flashes white and Lady Suisei is hit by a black line, then another and another, until she is caught in a web of thousand black lines. There is the loud scream of a crow and the white light and lines fade to reveal Lady Suisei crashing into the ground hard enough to create a large crater.

"_**You... Half Breed... Crow."**_

Lady Suisei is still alive and slowly rises from the crater, covered in her black blood. Slowly the black spreads to cover every part of her body and an aura of shadow and darkness spreads from her body. The aura becomes a black pitch opaque sphere that rapidly expands, then explodes into a shower of water and ice.

What's revealed is no longer a beautiful woman, but a daiyokai turtle. Her massive form has a thick black shell over three hundred meters at the widest and the rest of her massive body is covered by black skin and oily flesh. Her serpentine neck ends in a powerful sharp beak and instead of a normal tail it has five serpents resembling black sea snakes. Her eyes and the ten long fangs of the serpents are silvery lustrous gray. As it moves, the earth shakes and a thick icy fog streams off its legs and shell.

Lord General Kasei turns and tries to block a physical attack with his sword, only for the punch to snap the sword and collide with his face. Lord Kasei is hit so hard that it causes a violent shockwave before sending him flying over a hundred meters. As he lands on his feet and skids across the ground leaving trails of fire, his attacker appears behind him and delivers another explosive punch. Kasei is sent tumbling through the air for another hundred meters and before he can land, his opponent hits him for a third time with a brutal kick. Spinning on three axis, Kasei hits the ground another hundred meters away and slides across the ground for another ten meters.

Lord Kasei rises to his feet with glowing red blood falling from his nose and mouth, and several glowing cuts. His opponent is Yusuke Urameshi, but he is in a form he gained from his demon avatism. He's now bare chested with larger muscles, tribal markings over most of his body, and long black hair resembling a sea urchin. He is a Mazoku, or a descendant of the Amazaku demons. He is a Toushin (War God) S-Class demon in this form and he doesn't lose when it really matters.

Lord Kasei screams like an enraged bird of prey and produces a fiery crimson aura over a hundred meters tall. The aura then flows into Kasei's right fist a second before he rams his fist into the ground. A circle of red light spreads from the impact, extending to a five hundred meter radius. As the circle reaches its one kilometer diameter, the ground collapses and then explodes upward in an explosion of fire and molten rock. The entire area now resembles the caldera of a massive volcano, and hundreds of Naraku soldiers and Hunters are consumed by the lava flows or suffocated by the pumice ash in the air.

Lord Kasei and Yusuke float in the air above the fire and molten rock. Lightning soon fills the air as rocks in the smoke grind together and build up massive amounts of static electricity. Kasei opens his mouth and releases a blast of white fire. Yusuke avoids the blast, only for it to turn around in the air and continue to follow him. He flies in a complex pattern, but the white fire continues to track him like a heat seeking missile. Yusuke finally stops the white fire by flying close to the mountains (thanking those fighters who taught him the art of flying). The side of the mountain explodes into white flame and superheated air, as rocks are literally vaporized.

Lord Kasei opens his mouth again and releases another white fire blast, then he raises his arms into the crucified position and releases two more streams of white plasma from his palms. The three streams move in different patterns, crossing each other at irregular times, but surround Yusuke. The cage of white flame contracts to crush Yusuke, when the young Mazoku vanishes.

He reappears behind Kasei, with his finger pointed at the back of the God General's head. The mother of all Reigans (Spirit Balls) blasts Kasei out of the sky into the center of the new volcano. Yusuke watches as fragments of armor fall off the burning form seconds before creating a geyser in the boiling rock.

There is a short pause, then a pillar of red light explodes from the lava sending waves in all directions. The light fades to reveal Kasei's true form. It's a fiery bird taiyokai with a height of fifty meters and a wingspan of a hundred and fifteen meters. It's a massive bird with beak of a rooster, the face of a swallow, a long serpentine neck, and vermilion feathers that glow with an inner fire. It has five red-gold tails over a hundred twenty meters long, each tip burning bright like stars and releasing bright sparks as it moves. Its dark bronze colored feet end in sharp claws the color of waxed and polished bronze. Its eyes are open pits filled with crimson flames.

Mokusei Green and Yoko Kurama are fighting inside the massive tree. They both possess plant-manipulating powers, so anything one can use against them, the other can counter with it. Kurama's rose whip slices through a dozen Mokusei wood clones and Mokusei's dozen thorny rose whips slice through Kurama's wood clone. An impressive display since Kurama only learned the wood clone minutes ago. Mokusei releases a cloud of poison pollen, but Kurama sends up a spray of toxic sap.

Kurama impales Mokusei Green, only for the daiyokai to transforms into a green slug that is instantly absorbed by the tree. The branches of the massive tree move like tentacles and fire barrages of leaves that cut like shuriken. Kurama blocks the leaf shuriken with his rose whip, then consumes a Mokusei that appears behind him with a giant Venus fly trap that grows from his wrist.

"Clever. You don't use spores or seeds to generate your plants. They come from your own body. You didn't grow this tree from the Earth; this entire tree is part of your body."

The green leaves turn the color of blood and the brown bark turns a pale blue. The bark becomes vein covered and pulsates like living flesh, and branches and vines extend into moving tentacles. On the surfaces of several branches inhuman eyes and large toothy mouths appear. The flesh forms a shell around Kurama and begins to secrete liquid poisons and acids.

"_**Observant, but you are now trapped inside my body and your only escape is as waste."**_

"I'm inside you, but so are my plants."

"_**Arrrggghh!"**_

Kurama's demonic plants spread through Mokusei's body, the massive tree that surrounds Kurama. As the plants spread they drain away nutrients, water, and energy from Mokusei, and grow faster and faster. Less than a minute later, the tree of flesh explodes in a shower of gore to reveal a monstrous demon tree.

Mokusei Blue and Hiei move at speeds far beyond the human ability to perceive, beyond even most youkai's ability to perceive. The Dao sword arcing with lightning collides with Hiei's double-edged sword covered in flames over and over. This creates a thousand explosions of sparks and the occasional shockwave.

They are an almost even match possessing the same skill with the sword with Mokusei being slightly stronger and Hiei being slightly faster. Mokusei fires powerful lightning techniques, but Hiei's Jagan illusions cause the attacks to miss by large margins. Hiei fires the occasional illusion attack, but Mokusei's lightning affects his nervous system so the illusion only lasts two seconds at the most. Hiei is very durable, but Mokusei has regenerative abilities.

Finally, after several deep wounds, they break apart and power up.

Mokusei Blue drains power from the Naraku soldiers and other evil aligned Dark Council youkai. The drain causes the more physical ones to wither into dry mummified husks before shatter into clouds of dusts. The drain also causes the more spiritual youkai to dissolve into particles of energy that meld with the energy streams. As Mokusei absorbs the spiritual power, the ground shatters beneath his feet and his muscles bulge. His upper body clothing and armor burns away to reveal a very muscular torso with powerful arms, and his eyes glows with white fire.

Hiei calls upon the power of the dragons of darkness flames, which he absorbs to increase his speed and power. He also unlocks his Jagan's new power, as his green demon form's multiple eyes increased his power, the new Jagan grants a power up multiple times itself. The energy is so intense that Hiei's sword vibrates at high frequency and produces destructive black flames from the demon plane.

Mokusei Blue and Hiei face each other, then there is a double shockwave as they explode towards each other over ten times faster than the speed of sound. They appear in opposite positions with their swords at their sides, back to back. Their swords have shattered completely leaving empty hilts and their clothing is torn and smoking.

"Not bad," says Mokusei Blue as lightning crawls across his bloody skin.

"Not bad," says Hiei as blood sprays from his shoulder and he falls to his knees.

As Hiei falls, Mokusei's shoulder releases a spray of blue blood that ignites when it comes into contact with the air. As Hiei falls unconscious, Mokusei Blue explodes into a thousand fragments that quickly dissolve into blue mist.

A blue-white orb shoots out of the mist into the sky.

At the same time, a green black orb shoots out of the giant demon tree.

The two orbs orbit each other like dancers, before fusing together to form a larger and brighter blue-green sphere. The sphere continues to grow as it emits lightning, then it changes shape elongated by hundreds of meters before taking its final form.

Mokusei's final form is revealed. He is a massive oriental dragon taiyokai. He is four hundred fifty long with massive antlers, a mane of lustrous grey-tinted hair, long white whiskers and five iron claws on each limb. His skin is a deep sky blue with blue-green markings resembles tree leaves on the face, around each foot, and stripes going down the back to the bushy tail tip. He also has leafy vines mixed with his hair and winding around the limbs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Ninja vs. Madara's Ninja Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between the Colony and Dark Council Ninja is getting more and more intense. Some wouldn't even call it a ninja battle, because the stealth has been lost. Ninja were the assassins, saboteurs, and guerilla fighters of their time. They fought the low war, the secret wars. It was the Samurai that fought on the field of battle. The ninja of the past wouldn't use large noisy explosions and techniques, but the ninja of Madara and the Dark Council come from a world where ninja have replaced the military power, so they fill both ninja and samurai roles.

The battle field is ravaged by fissures and earthquakes caused by those with Earth affinity , burnt and covered in ash by those with Fire affinity, sliced to pieces by Wind ninja, flooded and crushed by Water ones, and pierced by Lighting ninja.

The ninja fight with a vast array of bloodlines. Doujutsu vs. Doujutsu, Fusion against Fusion, and body manipulator against body manipulator. The ground is soaked with the blood of both sides.

Madara's Five Sages are the strongest of the Dark Council ninja outside Ryu Hayasbusa of the Arrancar and Madara Uchiha himself. They have been constructed on a genetic level fusing the most powerful traits, then enhanced as they grew in the labs. They were modified to have large chakra coils and reserves, and each kekkai genkai (advance bloodline limit) was matured before their births. Their minds were educated, trained, and programmed to be combat geniuses loyal only to Madara and they were given special chakra weapons designed for them.

The Earth Sage stands over six feet seven with a muscular build, golden eyes, gold-brown skin, and a bald head. He's dressed in black armor with gold details. He also carries his weapon of choice, a pair of Chui. The Chui is a Chinese mêlée weapon that consists of a large, solid metal sphere on the end of a medium-long handle. The Earth Sage is the strongest and most durable of the ninja, and is trained not only in Doton ninjutsu, but Earth bending. There is a powerful Dilong - Earth Dragon - sealed within him which has granted him a diamond hard body.

The Fire Sage stands nearly six feet with red hair and red eyes. He's dressed in red armor with bronze weapons. His main weapon is the Kusarigama, a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a metal chain (manriki) with a heavy iron weight at the end. The Fire Sage is a master of Katon ninjutsu and Fire bending, superior to Fire Lord Ozai. There is a powerful Ifrit sealed within him, which has granted him the ability to fly and radiate enough heat to stop bullets and other projectiles.

The Wind Sage is a five feet ten woman with pale silver blue eyes and snow white hair. She's dressed in a mix of black, white, and gray. Her main weapon is a daito, a long sword that pre-dates the katana and averages about seventy eight centimeters in blade length, larger than the katana average of around seventy centimeters. The Wind Sage is a master of Futon ninjutsu and the sword, and is the fastest of the Sages. She also skilled in Airbending as a defensive style. She is merged with an Aensland-type succubus, which allows her to manipulate her body to create blades.

The Water Sage is a small five feet two girl with blue eyes and long black hair streaked with dark blue. She's dressed in black clothing with dark blue armor. Her main weapons are a pair of Butterfly Swords. The Butterfly Sword is a short dao, or single-edged blade, with knuckle duster and guards. The Water Sage is a master of Suiton ninjutsu and Genjutsu. She is the most agile of the sages and is skilled in water bending. She is also skilled in cryokinetics - ice manipulation- due to the Yuki-Onna sealed within her.

The Lighting Sage is a strange white skinned woman standing five feet ten with long blue-green hair and blue-green eyes. She's dressed in black and blue-green clothing with iron grey armor. Her main weapon is a Binsento, a kind of Japanese pole weapon (adopted from the Chinese Kwan-do/Guan dao) which greatly resembles a naginata. It consists of a thick curved blade mounted atop a long wooden pole. The Lightning Sage is a master of Raiton ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (sealing techniques). She is a cunning warrior with mastery over electrical fields, and has a powerful storm dragon taiyokai sealed inside her.

Graham Asuma Sarutobi jumps into the air to avoid an attack by the Earth Sage. The Chui hits the Earth and releases a massive shockwave sending several other ninja flying. The Earth Sage stomps the earth, sending a huge boulder into the air, which he then kicks towards Asuma. Asuma spins in the air and uses his trench knives to create a blade of wind, which slices the boulder to pieces.

Ino Yamanaka uses her vampire blood manipulation to fire a thousand crimson needles at the Earth Sage, but the Madara ninja's diamond hard skin stops every one of the needles from penetrating. Kunai with explosive notes hidden in the needles also fail to do damage.

Shikamaru Nara causes his shadow to grow and split into a thousand tendrils that try to pierce the Earth Sage. The tendrils all fail to pierce, sending ripples of golden energy across the skin of the Sage. Shikamaru managed to learn a couple of spells over the years and he tries a Disfang on the Earth Sage. Disfang is an offensive black magic spell which summons a dragon in the caster's shadow. When the dragon inside the caster's shadow bites part of the target's shadow, the physical counterpart of the target's shadow is damaged. The Earth Sage emits a gold flash and the spell is dispersed.

Chouji Akimichi balloons up, retracts his head and arms, and begins to spin using his chakra. Then, like a giant iron bowling ball, he tries to run the Earth Sage over. The Sage doesn't move a millimeter; instead he raises his hand and catches the massive sphere with one hand.

The Earth Sage emits a golden aura, then becomes a blur of motion. Despite his diamond hard skin, he moves at extremely high speed when his limiters are removed. He throws Chouji like a baseball into a hill a hundred meters away. He then spins and delivers a blow that nearly tears Ino in half at the waist, then rams his fist into the ground. This creates a golden shockwave that causes the ground for twenty meters to explode upward. The rocks badly injure Shikamaru and Ino, sending both of them flying.

Asuma releases a stream of ash from his mouth that covers and surrounds the Earth Sage. As Asuma clicks his teeth, the ash contracts and explodes in a massive blast. As the fire spreads in all directions, Asuma releases a series of wind blades into the fiery smoke, which cause more explosions and blow the smoke away. The Earth Sage has minor damage to his clothing and very minor damage to his skin, but he looks annoyed.

The Earth Sage suddenly appears in front of Asuma and delivers a brutal punch. Asuma's world explodes in pain as he tumbles through the air and the pain only increases when he hits the rocks hard enough to create an indentation a hundred meters away. Asuma tastes blood in his mouth as he begins to lose consciousness.

The Fire Sage strikes several Sunnydale ninja sending them tumbling across the ground. As the fall, their bodies smoke and seconds later they spontaneously combust. The Sage inhales then releases a torrent of flame that incinerates another twenty ninja, not even leaving charred bones to bury. The Fire Sage is surrounded by a wall of water, but he pulls out his Kusarigama and begins to swing the sickle around by the chain. Outside the water barrier, the ninja generating it are sliced to pieces by a sickle covered in flames.

Sasuke channels his chakra into his fist causing a fiery aura flowing into a white light emitted by his fist. He then charges at the Fire Sage leaving a trail of flame. This technique is an original one that this version of Sasuke created in his world, as it took many years for his Sharingan to develop. This version lacked the fear and hatred needed to evolve the doujutsu, so instead he developed big and explosive attacks, causing almost as much trouble as Naruto Yamanaka. The Fire Sage isn't impressed and uses his Fire Bending to absorb Sasuke's fire, then draws his hand back to impale the Uchiha.

Sakura saves Sasuke by ramming her fist into the ground. It creates a crater and shockwave that disperses Sasuke's inertia and causes the Fire Sage to stumble. Several other shinobi shoot shuriken, kunai, arrows, and even bullets at the Fire Sage, but his aura of heat stops and melts every single projectile.

Kakashi pierces the aura of heat and air with his Chidori, only for the Fire Sage to grab his wrist and snap it. Copycat Kakashi raises his Sharingan eye, only to stare into the fire sage's own Sharingan

"_**Illusions won't work on me, monkey"**_

"How about this?" says Kakashi as his eye shifts to Mangekyo Sharingan. "**Kamui!**"

Kamui is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou Sharingan eye to generate an imploding transportation vortex. He focuses on an area of his target and the surrounding area warps and collapses in on itself, quickly reducing the surrounding area to nothingness. When the technique ends, the only thing remaining of the Fire Sage is a severed forearm, which is collapsing into ash.

Suddenly, a fiery back hand sends Kakashi soaring through the air. As he gets off the ground, he realizes that the blow gave him a second degree burn to the side of his face and injured his Sharingan. He looks up to see the Fire Sage where he was. The man is covered in flames and in another burst of flames appears next to a Kakashi and grabs the Jounin by his throat with his regenerated arm.

"_**I can teleport, monkey."**_

The Wind Sage is fighting Team Gai, and it's not going well for the Konoha ninjas. When either Maito Gai or Rock Lee get close to use their taijutsu (hand to hand techniques), they are sliced in a hundred places by blades of wind or sent tumbling by shockwaves from her hands. Her Daito also slices clean through their unique extendable chain nunchuks and three section staffs.

Tenten tries to ignore the blood soaking the ground and the scent of blood that saturates the air. She avoids the Wind sliced remains of the Sage's victims and releases a barrage of projectile weapons at the Wind Sage. Unlike the other wind master Sabaku no Temari, who deflected every weapon during their first Chunin Exam, the Wind Sage moves her long sword with unnatural speed and flexibility knocking every weapon away. Senbon (needles), Hira Shuriken (throwing stars), Bo Shuriken (Throwing spikes), Kunai Daggers with explosive seals, metal balls covered in spikes, and circular throwing blades resemble chakrams are all blocked and sliced to pieces

Suddenly, the Wind Sage is in front of her with her Daito blade through her stomach and out her back.

"Tenten!"

The Wind Sage creates a spherical shockwave that blows both Tenten and Neji Hyuuga away from her. Neji grabs his badly injured teammate as they are flying through the air and protects her as they land.

The Water Sage opens her mouth and a monstrous amount of water is expelled. The water covers the battlefield, then shoots upward in a thousand water drills. The drills impale and tear apart dozens of Sunnydale Ninja. Three of the survivors are Kiba Inuzuka and his canine partner Akamaru, Hinata Namikaze, and Shino Aburame. Kiba and Akamaru are fast enough to avoid the drills, Hinata has her Kaiten (Heavenly Spin), and Shino is protected by the impenetrable tank-like insects known as the Ohmu.

The Water Sage moves her butterfly swords and causes the water to surge upwards into thin blades of ice and water. The blades surge towards the remaining Ninja, but Kiba and Akamaru use their Double Piercing Fang to become drills that smashes through the blades before they can reach the other ninja.

The Water Sage moves her blades in another pattern and the broken ice flies into the air and reforms into hundreds of thousands of ice needles that rain down on the ninjas. Some ninjas use blasts of fire, wind, or water to block the needles. Hinata uses her Protection of the Eight Palms to destroy every needle before they can get close to her. The chakra blades prove to be extremely effective at destroying chakra ice constructs.

The Water Sage roars and immense amounts of water surge upward in eight immense geysers. The geysers extend and take the form of eight dragons composed of water before surging towards the Sunnydale Shinobi forces. Several of Shino's Bugrom fly into the air and block the dragons with their own bodies. The insect humanoids are blown to pieces, but the resulting explosions cause the Dragons to dissolve.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze faces the Lightning Sage and the battle is brutal. The Sage's Binsento generates a lightning shockwave as wide as he is tall. The massive explosion of blue-white energy hotter than the sun vaporizes the earth and sterilizes the air as it shoots towards Naruto. As the lightning strikes, the Kage Bunshin is annihilated.

The Lightning Sage is kicked into the air by three powerful blows and the real Naruto delivers a spinning axe kick that sends the Sage back towards the ground. As he falls, three Kage Bunshin stand in a triangle to finish him, but the Lightning Sage fires a blast of lightning as he falls. The blast destroys all three clones and slows his fall. As he stands he turns and fires a blast of power into the air and annihilates the clone that has replaced the real Naruto.

The Lightning Sage gathers power in his palm forming a swirling ball of white plasma, then turns to attack Naruto. Naruto's counter attack is a swirling ball of wind affinity chakra known as **Futon: Rasengan**. The two spheres collide and there is a flash as the lightning superheats the pressurized air and the wind disrupts the flow of ions and electrons in the superheated plasma.

Then there is a massive explosion with a devastating shockwave. The wind generated by the blast shreds the earth and sends it into the sky. The force also blows Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the Lightning Sage away from each other by six hundred meters. The Lightning Sage raises his halberd, then moves so fast he resembles a slightly slowed lightning bolt. Naruto draws his Zanpakuto and uses Shunpo (Flash Step), becoming a yellow flash!

The Earth Sage leaps into the air and drops to deliver a destructive lethal blow to Asuma's head, when Asuma dissolves into sand. Several tons of sand explode from the ground and wrap around the Earth Sage before he can even do a Kawarimi (replacement). The massive amount of blood-dampened sand and broken rock holds him in a vice, which would crush normal flesh to pulp. The Earth Sage watches as the ground in front of him cracks open and a figure covered in sand emerges. The sand peels away like a flower opening up to reveal Subaku no Gaara, husband of Kiki "Overkill" Overhill, and father of many.

"_**Do you think you alone can crush the Diamond Shield of Madara?"**_

"Alone, no. I Am Never Alone!"

Sand explodes around the Earth Sage and reveals the Gaara Group, dozens of versions of Gaara and their earth/sand-manipulating children. A hundred voices cry out as their owners claw their hands.

"**SABAKU KYUU!**"

The Desert ripples and then thousands of tons of sand swirl around the Sage into a massive mountain. The Earth Sage screams in pain as the force applied to him increases a hundred fold. His skin turns into golden crystal as it tries to stop itself from being crushed, but he's unable to move an inch or manipulate the sand with so many different, but similar chakras resonating as one.

"**SABAKU SOUSOU!"** (Desert Funeral!)

The pressure in the sand increases to over three hundred eight billion Pascals, which is the pressure inside the core of the Earth. The Earth Sage holds on for a fraction of a second before his crystal body implodes into dust. A blast of golden white energy erupts from the molten core of the sand mountain and into the burning red sky, sending out golden ripples and triggering a sound like thunder.

The Fire Sage holding Kakashi by the throat kicks Sasuke when he charges to protect his sensei. The Fire Sage then slowly begins to crush Kakashi's throat as the heat he generates burns the skin. Suddenly, he feels something on his arms and sees half a dozen beetles with their claws and mouth parts piercing his flesh. What's strange about these large bugs is they're all made of clay!

Kakashi and the Fire Sage are blown clear of each as the clay bugs detonate and blast the Sage's arm off. Kakashi looks up, while coughing, and is shocked to see that his saviors are dressed in black capes with red clouds. One is blond, while the other has short black hair and red eyes.

The Fire Sage spins and releases his Kusarigama to slice the attacking Deidara to pieces, only for the man to turn into a clone composed of clay. Extremely explosive clay, which detonates with enough force to vaporize the Kusarigama and send the Fire Sage flying for two hundred meters.

As he lands on the ground, a thousand thin black spheres shoot out of the ground and it's only his Sage speed which enables the servant of Madara to escape with only two impalements. The spears surround him and then shoot to impale him from all angles. The Fire Sage generates a spherical barrier that stops and melts the spears into pools of molten iron. As the barrier collapses, the molten iron shoots upward with large amounts of black sand and coats his arms and legs, burning them despite his resistance to flame and heat. The sand shoots upward to reveal a red-haired Akatsuki member with his favorite puppet. The puppet master Akasuna no Sasori and master of Santetsu (iron sand) Sandaime Kazekage.

The Fire Sage generates a massive aura drawing energy from the atmosphere. He tries to vaporize the chakra magnetized iron on his body and destroy his attackers, but the third member steps forward.

Itachi Uchiha activates his fully matured Sokyuu Sharingan and stares at the rage-filled eyes of the Fire Sage.

**"KAGU-TSUCHI!"**

The Fire Sage cries out as he's consumed by a sphere of brilliant white fire. The pure white flames consume him, body and soul. As the flames expand from his center, the Sage's body is vaporized leaving his twisted red and black soul in the center of the blinding flames. A soul that quickly disintegrates, causing the sphere to collapse and erupt into a pillar of holy fire.

The Wind Sage is about to slice a drained Neji and the injured Tenten in half, when Rock Lee appears in front of her. She is about to reveal wind blades to dispose of what she thinks is a pest, when Lee brings his cupped hands forward and fires a huge and continuous solid beam of weaponized ki.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

The Wind Sage creates her most powerful barrier and is able to resist the flow of energy for several seconds. Then Rock Lee opens several Hachimon (Celestial Gates). The Kaimon (Opening Gate) and Kyuumon (Rest Gate) more than doubles the size of the beam, but the Wind Sage manages to resists by drawing in energy from atmosphere. The Seimon (Life Gate) turns Lee's skin red and the Shoumon (Wound Gate) and Tomon (Limit Gate) increase the beam of ki even further. Inside the protective sphere, the Wind Sage watchs as the barrier begins to unravel into ribbons of wind and energy. As the barrier dissolves, the Wind Sage body is hit by the energy. Her body distorts in the energy, then clothing and flesh burn away, followed by the bones. When the light clears there is no trace of the Wind Sage, only a smoking trench in the earth for several hundred meters.

Tenten and Neji stare with both of their mouths wide open. They turn to Lee and Neji nearly shouts.

"Where the **CENSORED** did you learn that?"

"**NEJI! YOUR LANGUAGE IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL"**

The Water Sage stands in the center of a pool of water surrounded by the massive Ohmu, who are trapped inside giant spheres of water. The Bugrom are trapped inside shards of ice and Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata have taken cover behind the rocks.

"Am I this powerful or are you all extremely weak?" taunts the water sage holding her glowing butterfly swords. "Well what can I expect from a group lead by a Loser."

"What did you say!?"

Kiba yells at Hinata, but she runs across the water at the Madara ninja that insulted her husband. The Sage smirks and raises her sword, causing the surface of the pool to shoot upward as water needles. Each needle is as hard and sharp as steel needles, but moves at ten times the speed of sound. Hinata's form is shredded, only for it to disperse into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin!?"

"**HAKKE HYAKU NIJUHACHI SHO!" **

(Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!)

The Water Sage's eyes widen as she turns to face a soaked Hinata minus her coat.

"**Two Strikes!"**

The Water is too shocked to block the first two blows.

"**Four Strikes!"**

She fails to stop the four faster, following blows

"**Eight Strikes!"**

Eight blows knock the Water Sage back

"**Sixteen Strikes!"**

Sixteen Blows cause her spheres of water to collapse and free the Ohma.

"**Thirty Two Strikes!"**

Thirty Two strikes weaken the Water Sage enough that the still living Bugrom can break free. It causes her to slide back.

"**Sixty Four Strikes!"**

Sixty Four strikes cause the Water Sage to fly back even faster and...

"**One Hundred Twenty Eight!"**

... one hundred twenty eight finishes the job.

Hinata Hyuuga is still mad and still has a couple more techniques.

"**Hakke Hadosho!"** (Eight Trigram Surge Palm!)

Extending chakra from her body, Hinata thrusts her palm at her target. This sends out an invisible shockwave of chakra that passes through the Water Sage's torso. The shockwave causes the blocked coils to rupture and the organs, including the heart, to burst. The Water Sage's body goes flying into a rock's side, blood spraying from her mouth and nose.

Hinata strikes the head of the Water Sage with another Hakke Hadosho. The result is messy. The shockwave bounces off the insides of the skull, until the whole thing bursts to release the pressure

Akamaru makes a mess on the ground. Kiba almost joins him. Shino takes a step back and the Ohma and Bugrom wonder if this is what it's like for their smaller cousins when they face large birds.

The last of Madara's evil Sages faces the leader of the Sunnydale Ninja. While Joyce Tsunade Senju- Summers runs most of Sunnydale, she assigned Naruto as the leader of the ninja portion of Sunnydale. Instead of becoming Rokudaime Hokage (Fifth Leader Fire Shadow), he became Neo-Shodaime (New Founding Leader) Hokage. He also acts as an emissary with Willow Rukia Kuchiki to the Soul Society.

Shukuchi (reduced earth) is a Japanese-language term for various techniques of rapid movement. Shukuchi is the Japanese word for the power of teleportation attributed to some sennin (sage) and xian (enlightened). Those possessing this ability were believed to be capable of moving vast distances in a single step. The term is sometimes used to refer to a similar ability in Buddhist belief.

The Lightning Sage uses her Shukuchi to move like a bolt of lightning, releasing powerful shockwaves and bursts of electrical energy. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze uses the Shinigami technique known as Shunpo (Flash Step) to match the speed as flashes of light and counters the shockwaves with bursts of kido energy using a technique known as Shuko (Flash Cry)! The field of battle is covered in a violent fireworks display and the air is filled with the continuous sound of thunder.

The Lightning Sage fires a blast of white fire from her mouth, but Naruto destroys the technique with a slash from his zanpakuto. Naruto combines kido energy with his Rasengan, enabling him to throw the spiral ball like a missile. The sphere blasts the Sage back, but she manages to land on his feet. The Lightning Sage generates dozens of small plasma balls from her aura, which she then directs with her arms at Naruto. Naruto counters with a barrier of swirling wind and chakra, which absorbs most of the destructive energy. Naruto fires blades of wind, but they are stopped by a barrier.

Suddenly, Naruto vanishes in another yellow flash and appears next to the Lightning Sage, inside the protective lightning aura. In one hand he holds a three-pointed kunai which is pointed at a mark on the Sage's back and in the other hand he holds his Zanpakuto.

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!" **(Cry! Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

There is an explosion of spiritual pressure which creates a cloud of smoke.

Less than a minute later, a white light pierces the smoke and as the debris clears, its source is revealed. The beam of light is coming out of the Sage's chest. Her long blue-green hair begins to emit a white mist and sparks travel across her blue-green irises. Slowly the black and blue-green clothing turns black and iron grey armor turns the red-brown color of rust. More light beams emerge from her upper torso, both front and back, as the corrosion and decay spreads. The white light spreads from the sclera (whites) consuming the irises and pupils, before the eyes explode, releasing more white light. White light comes out of her mouth as her skin turns a burnt blue-grey, which is then covered in a web of glowing white cracks.

There is a loud sound, like the thunder of a thousand lightning bolts combined into a single destructive note. The Lightning Sage's decaying form shatters and then explodes. The monstrous blast sends a swirling pillar of blue-white flame into the red sky, turning it shades of purple. The blast also sends a glowing shockwave composed of chakra, air, and static electricity across the battlefield.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buffy's Hunters vs. Griffith's Apostles Part 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground is soaked in the blood of a thousand monsters and a thousand heroes. Griffith's followers twisted into monsters by their dreams and desires are fanatics. They worship Griffith as a living god and are willing to die a thousand times for their religion. Buffy's Hunters come from many religions, but most do not need faith to fight because they know the truth of the afterlife. Instead they fight to ensure the survival of the colonists, to preserve their hopes and dreams, and keep their precious people safe.

Griffith's strongest soldiers are the Band of the Hawk, a group of humans and Apostles named after Griffith's first group of mercenaries, the same people he sacrificed to become a member of the God Hand. A new Band of the Hawk combining human soldiers with Apostles including Zodd, Locus, Irvine, and Grunbeld.

Zodd also known as Nosferatu Zodd and Zodd the Immortal, is a powerful Apostle. He wanders from battlefield to battlefield seeking ever-stronger opponents and is known as a rival of the Skull Knight. He is considered by many mercenaries as the "god of the battlefield" and has lived hundreds of years without meeting a worthy human opponent. His human form is that of a beast man, but his powerful demonic form is a gigantic flying bull

He currently charges across the battle field in his Beastman form, slaughtering any person that gets in his path. Even Apostle-Spawn are destroyed by his blade if they get too close. He's a savage warrior soaking the ground in blood and shattering bones with his weapons.

Locus, also known as the Moonlight Knight, is another of Griffith's new generals in the Hawks. He is undefeated in jousting and was too proud to serve anyone until he swore loyalty to Griffith, who was the object of a vision he experienced. In addition to being an Apostle, he also leads the Band of the Hawk's demon lancer division. His human form is handsome man with long wavy black hair in silvery armor. His true demon form merges him with his horse to create a metallic centaur and transforms his lance into a very long double edged spear.

Locus leads a group of Apostles in a charge, impaling and slashing dozens of Hunters. His lance, enhanced by the Dark Council, easily tears through the most powerful barriers. It's based on a divine weapon known as the Lance of Longinus that can pierce the light of the soul.

Physically speaking, Irvine looks like an average human, although a bit slender. The most noticeable feature about Irvine is that his eyes are completely white, and have no cornea or irises. His strength comes from ranged combat and he possesses superhuman archery skills.

He fires multiple arrows at the same time and fires rapidly. Each arrow strikes their target, decapitating dozens of Hunters in seconds. The other demon archers aren't as effective as their leader, but dozens more Hunters fall due to the severe trauma and/or poison that coats the arrows.

Grunbeld is very strong and of imposing stature. He's a giant of a man dressed in armor that resembles an immense dragon, and is in charge of a division of giants in the new Band of the Hawk. In his apostle form he is a giant four-legged dragon. His skin is made of a special mineral called corundum, which is much stronger than steel. He can use his tail in a similar way to his war hammer and can breathe fire.

Grunbeld's Giants range in size from a mere three-and-half meters to thirty three meters, but they all possess immense superhuman strength and durability. These massive giants range from hideous savages dressed in animal furs with clubs to proud men dressed in giant suits of armor, making them resemble the Mecha of Machine City of Machina.

The massive numbers of Apostles, Apostle-Spawn, and Daka are slaughtered by the Hunters. Even though Griffith's Army has the greater number of soldiers by over twenty to one, the Hunters have superior quality.

Xander "Onigumo" Harris fires a Kongosoha (Diamond Blast Wave) that pierces the thick armor of a hundred giants and penetrates the flesh. The crystals don't stop their destruction with their impact, as they bury themselves deep, the crystals break down releasing a solidified shoki (toxic miasma). The miasma poisons the flesh and corrodes it like acid. He then summons a massive amount of lightning to strike the larger giants. Without the magic seals of their armor to protect them, the lightning burns through them. It takes less than six milliamps to stop the heart of a human, the lightning is more than enough to destroy the nervous system of the titans and cause them to collapse onto their fellow soldiers, crushing them to death.

Several versions of Guts attack Grunbeld's giant humanoid form, and manage several deep cuts with their master swordsmanship before Grunbeld is forced to transform into his massive dragon form. The massive dragon releases a torrent of flame that reduces one version of the Black Swordsman into ashes, leaving a few tiny bone fragments and the melted slab of iron that was his immense sword.

Alexander Elric claps his hands and slams them into the ground. This causes the ground to shot upward into to a rock pillar. The pillar is completely destroyed by dragon fire, but it protects the Hunters and allows Elric to get into the air. As he spins through the air, he avoids a whip from the hammering tail and lands on Grunbeld's back. He holds onto the mineral spikes with his legs and claps his hands again. He then rams both hands into the spikes, releasing a shockwave of alchemic energy across the entire length of the giant dragon.

The alchemic energy at close range overwhelms any magical protections and causes the harder than steel mineral to decompose. Instead of reforming it into a new form and/or substance, Elric lets the molecules disperse. With the spikes destroyed, the dragon's bare flesh is exposed to the swords of the Black Swordsmen. They all prove why their giant swords are called Dragon Slayer. Even with the dragon's death, only one version of Guts survives the fight as Grunbeld's body explodes upon death.

Irvine is about to fire another six arrows, when bullets strike the bodies of his comrades. Half of them burst into white flame that consumes flesh and bone, melting the medieval armor they wear. The other half are covered in pentacles before shattering into chalk-like powder, leaving their near empty clothing and armor to fall to the ground.

Irvine looks across the field and sees Buffy Selene Summers with her guns Tenshi and Akuma. He fires all six arrows at her, but much to his shock she blurs and knocks all six arrows out of the air. The arrows cause the ground to smoke as they hit the earth and Irvine is forced to move to avoid another barrage of holy and blood bullets.

Several larger Apostles try to grab Buffy from behind, but she jumps into the air, back flips and lands behind them. She delivers a double strike to one, sending him flying through the air with a shattered spine, but before she can hit the second, an arrow buries itself in its heart. A second later, the Apostle explodes like a bomb sending Buffy tumbling through the air.

Buffy cries out as six arrows hit her as she flies through the air and lands badly, nearly breaking her enhanced bones. She looks down at the poisonous arrows in her torso and right leg, one going into her heart. Irvine smiles, then looks shocked as Buffy pulls the arrow out of her chest. Buffy drops the arrow and gathers blood with fingers of her left hand, then swipes the blood across the side of the gun in her right hand. As the blood goes down the length, magic seals begin to appear edged into the metal. The seals glow a faint blue and the blood turns a red-purple as they continue to glow.

Buffy points her gun at Irvine, almost five hundred meters away, and a seal appears in the air, a circle in front of her with the barrel of gun in the direct center. The mystical seal is almost as wide as she is tall and is composed of pure energy. The seals triggered by Buffy's blood are designed to absorb energy from Buffy to increase the speed and destructive power of her shot.

Irvine's eyes widen as Buffy clicks the trigger and a beam of light appears from the gun. The bullet moving at near the speed of light is too fast for the Apostle to avoid or block. The second part of the seal triggers on impact, boosting the bullet's impact energy and mystical energies of the bullet. Irvine doesn't even have a chance to scream as his body is consumed in a white fire ball.

The battle between the Immortal Nosferatu Zodd and the True Nosferatu Alucard is brutal beyond belief. Several battle-hardened Hunters who witness the battle and survive are traumatized. Several of the family-eating Apostles would be traumatized as well if they had survived the battle.

Alucard's huge bullets tear holes in Zodd sending up sprays of blood and gore, and Zodd's sword slices Alucard into bloody chunks. Alucard snaps the sword with a single blow and Zodd crushes both guns with his own meaty fists. Zodd regenerates the wounds and Alucard reforms from the pool of blood. Zodd throws a punch at Alucard and Alucard's hand slices through the hand and arm like a cleaver. Zodd's head butts Alucard, caving in the super vampire's head, but he regrows it in a burst of crimson and bone. Zodd's arm regenerates and he laughs with blood lust, enjoying the challenge.

Zodd transforms into his monstrous true Apostle form resembling a one horned bull with human arms, immense bat-like wings, and a long thick tail. The immense devil pounces on Alucard crushing him, before tearing him apart with his fangs and claws. He then throws the pierces across the battlefield in many directions.

The flying pieces of crushed flesh and bone become balls of dark blood in the air before becoming swarms of bats. The bats fly towards Nosferatu, clawing and biting him in a hundred thousand places before swirling above him. The bats merge into a spherical mass that grows until all the bats are absorbed, then collapses into a humanoid form. The head is the first to emerge from the coating of blood to show long black hair and crazed rd eyes. As he roars showing an inhuman mouth of sharp teeth, the layer of blood comes off in red ribbons like the cloth of a rotten straightjacket.

Alucard descends and transforms as he falls, becoming a massive black wolf with a dozen red eyes. The creature's massive jaws tear into the neck of the Immortal Zodd, like the jaws of immense wolf into a bull's neck. This sends a massive amount of high pressure blood into the air, before Zodd flies into the air with the vampire still in his neck.

The Red Sky rumbles as the two dark creatures approach it, then releases a bolt of lightning that burns both Zodd and Alucard, causing them both to fall back towards the ground. Their impact creates a massive crater, but to the shock of both armies both emerge seconds later covered in blood and charred flesh, of both their opponent and their own. Alucard pulls his white gloved hand back, the mystical seal on the back glowing a fiery red, then charges Zodd as a blur of crimson and black. Alucard's hand pierces the heart of the beast, then tears through the spine to the other side of the chest. He then pierces the stomach and the spine, then tears upward through the neck and head. The cross cut is the finisher, as the so-called Immortal Apostle collapses to the ground dead.

Alucard says something to the corpse, something that isn't heard by the others, then uses a technique he learned from one of his victims to destroy the massive Apostle. Alucard releases a ball of black hell fire from his mouth, which causes Zodd's body to ignite in black and mystical blue flames. In seconds, not even ashes remain of Zodd's body.

Locus charges across the battle field, transforming from a knight with a silver crescent themed armor into centaur with double-edged Lance. His lance is stopped by a thin worn-looking blade. He looks up and up, until he sees the blood crazed eyes of Kenpachi Zaraki.

It's said that the giant swords of various fighters known as Zanbato were used to chop the rider and horse at the same time. Zaraki's sword isn't a Zanbato, but it slices through the lance. The lance can break the bonds of spiritual particles allowing it to cut through souls and spiritual barriers, but Zaraki's own spiritual pressure blocks the lance's movement. The Kenpachi presses down hard and slices through the imitation divine weapon and the centaur it's attached to. The force is so great that it creates a shockwave causing a deep cut in the ground. Locus has a strange look on its metal face as both halves come apart in a geyser of blood. He manages to call out one word before his soul ends up in the depths of the Abyss.

"Griffith."

Near the coast, the last of Griffith's armada forces faces newcomers.

The majority of the army that survived Black Lagoon's fleet doesn't have time to scream. A thousand soldiers are incinerated by one swing of the demon sword Bakusaiga wielded by the Lord Sesshomaru. The special nature of the sword causes the few injured to decompose and prevents their legendary regeneration.

Even that which is Immortal can die when the line of Destiny is cut. Nanaya Shiki moves with superhuman speed he acquired with help of the Ki-manipulating fighters and Shinobi of Sunnydale. The former Librarian cuts the lines his special eyes can see with daggers, slicing a hundred demons and Apostles to pieces. He also pierces the points he sees on the strongest, ending the existence of the near immortal creature with single blows.

_**"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"**_

The Slayers group decimates what remains of the forces, equipment...

_**"tasogare yori mo kuraki mono / chi no nagare yori akaki mono / toki no nagare ni uzumore shi / idai na nanji no na ni oite / ware, koko ni yami ni chikawan / warera ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi / subete no oroka naru mono ni / ware to nanji ga chikara mote / hitoshiku horobi o ataen koto o!"**_

_**"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGU SLAVE!!"**_

... and landscape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 29 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 12**

**- THE SECOND RETURN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 30 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 13**

- **THE SECOND RETURN PART 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I NOW HAVE HIGH SPEED!**

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfiinished Multiple Crossover!**


	18. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 13

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 30- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 13**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**March 14, 2013**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been months since the massive clash between the Dark Council forces and the Colony forces. In those four battle fields, the Colony forces lost hundreds of their soldiers, but in the end the Dark Council lost a large portion of their forces including some of their strongest warriors. The four members of the Dark Council have split from each other and retreated to their strongest bases

Aizen Sousuke, Lord of Arrancar, wishes to rule the realms of the dead. With the strongest Espada and remaining Arrancar, he has retreated to Los Noches in the eternal night of the desert of Hueco Mundo

Naraku, Lord of the Youkai, wishes to rule all that lives that is not human. With the disappearance of his strongest warriors, he has been forced to retreat to his hidden base in Makai with his youkai forces.

Griffith/Femto, Lord of the Yoma and Apostles, wishes to rule a kingdom and in truth is the servant of a more powerful entity known as the Ideal of Evil. After the death of his Band of Hawk, he was forced to retreat to his hidden kingdom in Midland.

Madara Uchiha, Lord of the Dark Ninja, wishes to rule all of humanity. With the destruction of his Sages, he has retreated to a Fortress hidden in another dimension between the shadows of the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Exterior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's shadow dimension doesn't have a sun, only an eternal night sky with few stars and a dark moon. The sky is hidden by thick dark storm clouds, which trap heat produced by the realm's many volcanoes, and the ground below is covered in a vast ocean that reflects the sky like a black mirror. The only land in this hostile realm are active and inactive volcanoes.

Madara's Fortress is an impressive structure, resembling an immense castle of feudal Japan resting in the side of an inactive volcanic mountain surrounded by thick walls. The mountain has sheer rock faces making scaling from the back or sides impossible. The mountain itself is the largest inactive volcano in the vast dark ocean.

The Colony forces have finally reached Madara's Fortress in the shadow dimension after two months of espionage and research. They managed to breech the dimension and send their forces across. It's not an easy mission, because they learned times passes faster in the shadows then on earth, with a ratio of one to one hundred and eight. This means that Madara had eighteen years to prepare for the colony forces, while they only had two months.

When the heroes breeched the barrier, they found the Fortress protected by Madara's demon-enhanced ninja, ninja grown in a factory inside the Fortress using a forbidden mixture of youjutsu (demon magic) and technology and given trained minds without morals or remorse. These humanoid killing machines don't have the power of the Sages, but they make up the difference with greater numbers

Madara currently has a Hundred Thousand Madara Ninja.

A Hundred Thousand would be enough to decimate the old elemental countries and modern armies, but they face a diverse enemy. They face warriors from dozens of colonies and most importantly they face a ninja's worse nightmare, the Naruto Militia and the Gaara Group.

The Naruto Militia is composed of over one hundred versions of Naruto Uzumaki, the result of a dozen people dressing as Naruto then using Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) while still charged with chaos magic. This resulted in many different versions of Naruto, most coming from crossover worlds. This immense group has banded together to form the largest clan in the world of Eternal Halloween and even possess a low level telepathic link with each other due to the knowledge retrieval ability of the original Kage Bunshins.

The Gaara Group is a smaller clan composed of over fifty versions of Sabaku no Gaara. Only a few people dressed as Gaara for Halloween, but the others were created at the same time the other Naruto were as a reflection. They did not start as a clan, but were brought together by the Naruto Militia, their closest friends.

Naruto Abyss leads the charge. He is a descendent of the Claymore half-yoma hunters and due to the Kyubi no Kitsune has achieved a power level greater than the original Abyssal Ones combined. He charges across the battlefield with his sword, slashing his opponents into tiny pieces. The last thing most of the ninja see are a flash of gold, then feel as if they are falling away from their own bodies.

The second version has green-gold hair, blades extending from the back of his hands, and root-like spikes extending from his shoulders and back. He is Naruto Aragami.

In his world, a ninja grief-maddened by his family's death at the hands of the Kyubi no Kitsune exiled the infant Naruto to another world using a forbidden technique (kinjutsu). He would have killed the child, but had made a promise to Minato Namikaze. He was adopted by a child-less Kusanagi family, but they were killed by Yamato no Orochi. The Orochi belonged to a race of plant-based parasitic demons known as the Aragami and infused the infant with seven of its eight magatama, jewel-like seeds containing the soul of the Aragami. The Orochi wanted the boy to protect the Kusinada Maiden, whose death would put the Aragami into eternal sleep.

In the end, Naruto helped the Kushinada Momiji Fujimiya defeat her sister Kaede and stop the Aragami, and they ended up married to each other. Years later they returned to the ninja world when the chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune began to merge with the eight Magatama of the Orochi.

He moves at superhuman speed across the battlefield, slicing open ninja after ninja. When one ninja releases a monstrous fireball from his mouth, Aragami flies into the air and when the fire stops, he comes down spinning at high RPMs. He lands in a stance a few meters away, and there is a pause before the fire ninja's head separates from his body

The third version of Naruto doesn't resemble most versions of Naruto. Instead, he has dark blue skin, red eyes resembling those of the Kyubi, an orange gem on his forehead, and blue hair done in a mane of long spikes. He's also dressed in a black shirt and tan pants with military-style boots and a black belt

He moves across the battlefield unharmed by various attacks. He grabs the face of one Madara ninja and tears the head clean off He turns and delivers a kick that tears another ninja in half at the waist. Two ninja inhale for large fire attacks, only for the blue-skinned Naruto to grow blades from his forearms and blur past them. The blades cut through flesh and bone with ease, and the two ninja die in an instant as everything above the jaw is cut from the rest of the body.

This Naruto was captured and implanted with a parasite known as a Baoh by Naraku's forces. There plan was to use him as the basis for creating a new type of assassin soldiers. Naruto escaped when the base was destroyed by colony forces, but not before the transformation had begun.

As a Baoh, he's nearly immortal since the more the host body is injured, the quicker the parasite heals the host. The regenerative healing factor granted by the Kyubi no Kitsune combined with the Baoh's regeneration to make him nearly indestructible. The Baoh grants superhuman strength, agility, and speed, which combined with his ninja training makes him a very powerful foe. He's also has corrosive enzymes generated by his hands which can melt flesh and metal, organic blades from various parts of the body, organic stinger needles, and a devastating electrical blast.

While the Kyubi sealed in this version of Naruto enhanced the parasite altered abilities of its host, it also rendered the parasite unable to reproduce which has removed the 111 day mortality common in most Baoh.

Baoh-Naruto catches the fist of one giant Dark Council ninja and seconds later the man screams as massive blisters form on his limb. Seconds after the screaming, the giant's arm dissolves from the enzymes injected by Baoh. The dark warrior then impales the seven foot ninja with one arm and fires a blast of dark lightning as it emerges from the other side. The lightning burns off the head of a smaller ninja who was using Baoh's larger opponent as a distraction while he went through the seals for a powerful attack.

The fourth is a white blonde dressed in a sleeveless black jumpsuit with black boots, a red longcoat, and a metallic right arm. On the back of the coat is a serpent eating its tail around a spiral and on his chest, over the heart, is the same serpent over a star

The fourth version of Naruto Uzumaki tried to use the ancient art of Alchemy to bring back the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Instead, the human transmutation failed with Naruto losing part of his soul and his arm, and the effect of the shinigami seal causing his body to fuse with the homunculus that was created. The end result is that he possesses an automail arm, superhuman physical abilities and regeneration, and the ability to use alchemy including fusing objects and creatures with his own body like the Homunculi Wrath.

He rams his palms into the ground and two dozen ninja are rounded by stone pillars, which then generate spikes to trap them. While trapped inside, Alchemist Naruto sinks into the ground and emerges from one of the pillars. As one of the ninja attacks Naruto, he explodes into a cloud of smoke and the pillar detonates like a bomb. This sets off a chain reaction that detonates all of the pillars, blasting the trapped ninja to pieces. The alchemist then rises from the same spot of the ground, completely unharmed.

The fifth is a tall, very muscular man with short spiky blond hair, tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. He's dressed in a dark red-orange shirt with dark pants and boots. He also wears protective bracers and has cheap shoulder armor.

The fifth version is Naruto Hakuto. This version of Naruto was left to die in another world as a baby, but was rescued by a young family. When the family was slaughtered by a violent gang, he was rescued by Kenshiro, 64th successor to the Hokuto Shinken art of combat, who adopted him as his son. Naruto was trained as the 65th successor and even learned to tap into the imprisoned demon's dark core to fuel the darkness which is at the heart of a Shinken user.

The Fist of the North Star uses Hokuto Gousho Ha (North Star's Iron Palm Wave) to defeat several weaker ninja. He releases a large amount of his touki (battle aura) from his palm creating a fierce and powerful wave. Combined with the malicious jyaki (evil aura), his opponents are torn to pieces.

One of Madara's ninja is a Kyudo (Japanese Archery) master and fires a poisoned arrow at Naruto Hakuto, only for his target to catch the arrow between his fingers and send it back to the attacker with increased speed. The boosted arrow pierces the archer's eye and the supernatural poison ensures death beyond resurrection.

The sixth version resembles an average Naruto except that he's taller, more feminine, and has long red hair. He's also dressed in a red shirt and pants, and wields a long dark green whip covered in sharp metallic thorns. As he moves past the explosions, his hair and clothing turn snow white, and he grows fangs, claw-like nails, pointed fox ears on his head, and a long fox tail.

When the famed youkai thief Yoko Kurama was killed in an ambush, his soul traveled to the human world of ninja since the barriers were weakened by the battle with the Kyubi no Kistune. Kurema soul replaced the one that was going to inhabit the unborn child of Kushina Uzumaki. He hoped that in a few years he would regain his youkai powers and leave, but the Kyubi no Kitsune was sealed into his body and suppressed his abilities.

Kushina, who survived the birth in that world, hide herself and her child under the name Minamino in a distant village with several undercover ninja. Far from the hatred, Naruto/Kurama grew into a powerful, smart child who loved his mother. In Konoha, the Hokage told people that the Kyubi had died with Yondaime and Minato's family were written off as another part of the tragedy. Then years later, Kushina was badly injured when a group of Iwa ninja attacked the village and Naruto regained his youkai powers and memories.

Naruto Minamino protected his precious people becoming known in the world of ninja as the Crimson Leaf Fox. Over the years he has absorbed the power of the Kyubi no Youkai, becoming a powerful S-Class Demon whose mastery over demon plants is greater than those of Senju Mokuton users.

As he moves across the battle field, his rose whip slices off heads and limbs with insane ease, sending up sprays of blood in all directions. Not all of his victims are killed by his whips, as the spores of demonic plants penetrate their bodies, wrapping their organs with roots and vines, before crushing and draining the fluids and life energies from the masses of tissue.

The seventh version is the monstrous Naruto Mirabilis. This version of Naruto Uzumaki was found by Imakarum Mirabilis, a powerful Zoalord and member of the Twelve that ruled Cronos and the world. The obedient, powerful Cronos general found that the boy possessed massive amount of bio-energy (chakra) and with Archanfel's permission had him transformed into the 13th Supreme Zoalord. When the Archanfel of Halloween world was destroyed, Naruto was freed of the telepathic controls and became dormant as his body went through a metamorphosis. He recently awoke with a thirst for Dark Council death. He's been destroying the most heavily fortified bases and labs every since, reducing every one into a smoking wasteland.

In full Zoalord form, he resembles a red, black, and gold armored humanoid with feathery wings extending from his upper arms, shins, upper legs above the knee, and long wings from his shoulders. He also has long wings extending from the head to form a crown/headdress with a black oval gem in the center. Zoalord-Naruto is surrounding a menacing red-black aura with three tails of crimson energy from the rear.

He waves his arm and an arc of energy slices two dozen Madara ninja in half. Five large ninja try to jump him, but he brings his fists together and he's surrounded by flowing rings of energy which cut his attackers into slices. He raises his palm and a black sphere covered in blue electricity forms, which is then tossed like a baseball at group of attacking ninja. As the sphere hits the ground, everything within a ten meter radius is consumed by a black sphere of destruction. The sphere then implodes and vanishes completely leaving a perfect crater. A ninja that was on the edge falls to the ground with half his body missing, cleanly sliced off by the attack.

The eight version is dressed in a red/black bodysuit that covers everything except his face and hair. He also carries a pair of swords composed of long thin beams of red energy.

He's currently firing blasts of energy from his palm, each creating a distortion as they are fired. The blasts cause huge explosions and incinerate a hundred Madara ninja in seconds, and he's only using the sword on those skilled enough to get close.

The eighth version is Naruto Masaki. This version of Naruto Uzumaki was rescued from his world of ninja when Ryo-ohki accidently landed on the outer territory planet. The young cabbit didn't think the injured young jinchuriki would survive so she placed him in status and transported him back to her mother Washu on Earth.

Washu Hakubi, Greatest Scientific Genius in the world, had trouble healing him because of the strange energy his body emitted (Kyubi's malignant chakra). As a last resort, she fused his cells with Masu, the same life form she used to create her daughters Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Naruto recovered and, due to a mistake made by the bumbling Mihoshi, was registered as the son of Tenchi Masaki and Ryoko Hakubi.

Many years later, Naruto returned to his home world as a member of the Galaxy Police in order to stop a group of Space Pirates. The pirates had been taking over the world by feeding advanced weapons to groups of missing ninja. Naruto with Konoha's help eventually annihilated the Pirates.

A couple of years later, the Kyubi no Kitsune tried to escape its imprisonment. In order to save Naruto, they bonded it with a space tree grown from an early generation seed they found on Naruto's world. Tsunami's divine power purified the Kyubi, so this version no longer contains the Kyubi no Kitsune.

The ninth version of Naruto has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, but he's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black boots, the clothing of a fighter not a ninja. As he fights, his fists turn black and so does his hair, which falls to his shoulders.

The Magabarai blood that runs through Naruto Nagi's veins allowed his ancestor to tune into the Red Wing Resonance of anyone of the Red Wing blood lineage. Inside Naruto, it allows him to tap into the limitless chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune, without needing permission. A special dragon gate inside him allows him to use the Dragon's Fist. These fists have the ability to collect, store and utilize an inexhaustible supply of ki obtained by "eating" the ki and abilities of others. In Naruto, they are able to tap into the limitless power of the Kyubi and can cause immense destruction.

He delivers a punch so powerful that not only does it make the head of one of the enemy ninja explode into microscopic fragments, it also creates a destructive shockwave that kills three more and injures six. Those six are killed when Naruto kicks the body sending it flying with the force of a large car at a hundred miles per hour.

The tenth Naruto Uzumaki was found in a post-apocalyptic world after a strange explosion. He looks normal except for long silver blond hair and the immense feathery wings of angel and eyes the color of blood. He also wears clothing resembling a catholic priest's robes and holds a wicked multi-bladed black scythe

He was discovered by a scientist working for a branch of the Rosenkreuz Orden, a vampire terrorist organization. In that world, humanity was divided into three types after the Mars Mission. The humans once attempted to colonize Mars after a massive population explosion. While on Mars, they discovered the Bacillus and Crusnik nanomachines. When the Bacillus nanomachines were embedded in humans, they were infected with a virus that changed them into vampires who had to feed on blood to survive. The vampires - who now call themselves Methuselah - and the humans ended up in a war against each other that resulted in Armageddon. The third type, known as Crusnik, are far more powerful, vampires that feed on the blood of other vampires.

The scientist learned of Naruto's unique biology and infused him with cloned Crusnik nanomachines, and renamed him Crusnik 05, Naruto Nightlord.

As he moves, his dark crimson scythe cuts through flesh and bone like a normal farmer's blade would cut through rotten reeds. The enemy ninja are cut to pieces by the spinning winged Nightlord. He then thrusts his scythe, causing it to morph into a barbed lance that impales eight enemy ninja at the same time. A quick movement to the right tears the impaled eight in half and kills four more.

The eleventh Naruto is dressed in an orange and black ninja outfit (think Shippudan) and runs with a young woman with long red hair and red eyes. The woman also has the same whisker-like facial markings, claw-like nails, cute fangs, two pointed ears and three tails extending from her rear. Naruto grabs her wrist and she transforms into an immense sword with a black blade and crimson guard and hilt.

The eleventh version of Naruto Uzumaki was a normal Naruto in life, but after his death he became a shokunin (meister) and the female Kyubi no Kitsune became his demonic Buki (Weapon). They were students of Shibusen - Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko (Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School) and managed to collect 99 evil souls and the soul of an Asian witch. They were going through the Death Scythe transformation, when they appeared in Halloween World. What's strange is that they didn't appear on October 31, 1997, but on October 31, 2007.

"**ASURA HUNT!"**

As he swings his demon blade/partner down, it releases a crescent shaped wave of destruction. The red and black energy travels at high speed, cleansing the air above and incinerating the ground beneath it. The wave of energy strikes three dozen Madara ninja, slicing them to pieces before detonating in a massive explosion. The explosion kills another dozen more ninja, burning their flesh, bone, and souls.

Six enemy ninja burst from the ground with their bladed weapons and are within reach before Naruto can use his sword. They swing their blades with the intent to either impale or slice the shokunin. Their eyes widen as the blades strike Naruto, but fail to cut deep. The sharpest blade wielded by a wind affinity swordsman only manages a shallow cut, but does the reveal the reason.

Black blood drips to the ground.

Naruto looks up with a calm, cold face and faint sadistic grin. His eyes have shifted from blue to red and the sclera have become smoke grey. He raises his sword, which is surrounded in a malignant red aura, then swings the blade faster than the eye can see making an illusion that his arm is made of rubber. Swords and blades shatter into metal fragments, as heads and limbs are sliced off, and torsos are sliced open in a bloody display of destruction.

The final newcomer to the Naruto Militia is Naruto Walker, the Exorcist. He's dressed in the same black order exorcist uniform as Allan and Alex Walker. While the crystalline Innocence of the other Walkers transform them into white faced clowns with long clawed arms, Naruto resembles a dancer with a fox-like mask, long blades on his fingers, and nine prehensile tails that act as both shields and weapons.

In his world, he was born with the cross-shaped crystal embedded in his chest and when his father Yondaime Hokage Minato "Arashi" Namikaze sealed the Kyubi no Kitsune, there was an explosion of spiritual energy. When Naruto encountered his world's version of Akuma, mechanical monsters created from imprisoned souls and dark matter, he awoke as an exorcist and the Kyubi no Kitsune began to die. It was at the Valley of the End that Kyubi finally died and Naruto was able to manifest his true form.

He's currently fighting and cleansing Hollows. Madara designed each of the engineered ninja so that when they die their chains of fate are instantly destroyed converting them into Hollows. With his Mangekyo he can control the soul-eating monsters and can even control Gillian-class Menos Grande. What makes the design so sinister is that the ninja, who can only live a couple years at most, produce either massive explosions or releases of lethal toxins when they die turning each of them into a living time bomb.

Naruto Hyuuga delivers a chakra-charged palm strike to one Madara ninja's chest and the back of its flak jacket explodes from the force. As the enemy falls with his organs ruptured, Naruto spins to create a Kaiten (heavenly spin), a protective dome of swirling wind and chakra. As he combines the Kaiten with his wind affinity, it creates a giant version of another Naruto technique known as Rasen Shuriken. The blades of wind extended by the sphere kill dozens of surrounding ninja for a ten meter radius, before detonating into an explosion which kills everything within a forty meter radius. The wind blades slice everything from bone and armor to the smallest cells, leaving Naruto Hyuuga standing in the center of a thirty meter deep crater.

Naruto Bradley predicts the movements of every ninja that attacks him. He swings his sword and decapitates two ninja as they appear behind him, then spins and slashes the air killing two invisible ninja. He then infuses his blade with wind chakra and drives the blade into the ground and moves in a spiral. The spiral cut in the earth soon fills with blood from the ninja that were hidden underground.

Naruto Pegasus's attacks are bizarre. He has transformed into a cartoon version of himself and is crushing his opponents with giant mallets, anvils, and a concert grand piano. It would be a children's cartoon come to life, if Pegasus's weapons didn't crush bone and pulverize flesh. The wires inside the collapsed piano are extremely gruesome to the flesh of the three ninja it falls on. Naruto Pegasus removes his right glove, gloves he wasn't wearing a minute ago, to reveal a giant circular saw made of golden metal. The saw is a least a meter in radius and slices several airborne ninja in half at the waist.

Naruto Florite draws twenty Madara ninja towards him then moves at high speed past them. He avoids the poisoned hira shuriken, kunai daggers, and senbon, then rams his staff releasing a spell that turns the lot into ice. A second spell shatters them into a billion shards that pierce another twenty ninja.

Naruto Jagan moves at superhuman speed and slices his opponents apart with his sword. The poisonous blade of the demonic sword prevents any form of regeneration and channels the black flames of hell. The heated blades could cut through thick steel and cut through even the most durable demonic ninja like a hot knife through soft butter.

Naruto Nanaya's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception allow him to slaughter his opponents with nothing more than a knife. His opponents are cut into hundreds of pieces by the faintest of scratches and soon the battle field is littered with the pierces of a hundred of his opponents. Even the Hollows that arise from burning corpses aren't safe, as he's able to cut the intangible spirit bodies and end their destinies.

Naruto Rinnegan is an army of one, even without his Kage Bunshin. Tendou releases wind and water attacks that slice and pierce dozens of Madara ninja. Chikushoudou summons several heavily armed toads that slice their opponents or cover them into oil, so Chikushoudou can set them ablaze. Ningendou attacks like Hyuuga with fast taijutsu strikes, but instead of damaging the chakra network and internal organs, the blows shatter bones and push souls out of their bodies. The fact the souls were removed and not killed prevents the creation of Hollows as the souls disperse in seconds. Jigokudou generates a spectral creature that devours fallen comrades and returns them to life, free of injuries. Shuradou is a living weapon that has been constantly upgraded in the world of Halloween out of necessity. Gakidou stops a dozen long range attacks, sealing away the chakra and elemental energy.

Naruto Kaguya places his palm on the ground and a thousand thin bone spikes, each over a meter long, rise from the dry ground. The spikes impale dozens and stop the charge of dozen more. Kaguya then runs towards the stopped squad, moving between the spikes like a dancer. He grabs a spike and uses it as a sword to slice open the throat of the first. As he turns, he grabs a second bone sword and impales his second victim. As he dances in the field of blades, his opponents fall dead one after another.

Naruto Senju rams his palms into the ground and the earth rises up nearly a hundred meters into the air with only him and a dozen Madara ninja on it. As the Ninjas charge forward, not showing any form of classic stealth, Senju makes a hand sign and pillars of wood explode from the earth. The pillars wrap around the group of Dark Council ninja forming a spherical wooden shell with many sharp spikes on the interior. Senju then give the sphere a kick and sends it rolling down the hill. The sphere crushes dozen of council ninja before exploding like bomb, as the ninja inside die and their bodies become explosive fluids.

Naruto Sarutobi brings the Nyoibo down and creates a deep trench in the earth. He also kills a dozen with a single swing. He then retracts the staff's length and splits it into two smaller sticks in his hand. He moves between his attackers like a hyperactive monkey, striking with the sticks. The Kali sticks don't look impressive, but the dense rods break bones and pierce flesh through the Dark Council armor. Some of them continue to attack after being struck, only to collapse to the ground dead as their vital organs run out of blood and fluids.

Naruto Mitarashi back flips several times, avoiding a barrage of arrows, senbon, spears, shuriken, and other thrown weapons. He moves as if his body had a hundred extra joints, dancing between the poisoned and/or cursed metal. As the Madara ninja follow, the ground beneath them collapses and they fall into a pit a hundred meters deep. Those not killed by the fall are swallowed by a mass of a thousand poisonous snakes. The snakes are Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones), but the venom they inject becomes smoke which becomes thousands of bubbles in their victim's blood. The thousands of puncture marks also ensure rapid blood loss to those not killed by the snake-induced bends.

Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze's Light Hawk Wings stop the fire and lightning attacks of thirty Madara ninja, then a burst of speed and her energy sword stop the ninja from living. The cuts are so clean and cauterized that there is an illusionary pause before the heads fall from the bodies.

Gaara Shirayuki, the Gaara of Frozen Desert, releases an avalanche-like attack. The technique blankets his field with a thick layer of ice and snow that buries the hot-blooded dark council ninja. A single gesture causes the snow to implode into a layer of solid ice, crushing and freezing the trapped shinobi in icy coffins.

Gaara of the Wind and Flame also covers his battle field, but in a mist-like cloud of alcoholic liquid. The mist weakens the minds of many of the ninja, before a stream of fire ignites the cloud into a seal of flame. Those not reduced to ashes fall to the ground covered in first, second, and third degree burns, making them easy prey.

The Bisenshi Tanuki (Tailed Warrior Tanuki) Gaako's attacks are out of a Maho Shoujo (Magical Girl) anime but are effective. Her golden hearts crush the physical bodies of her enemies to pulp and the magic incinerates their tainted souls. Some of the Dark Council forces have said that death by magical girl is the most embarrassing way to die.

Gaara Shukaku, the Youkai Sand Priest, creates a fierce sand storm with violent hurricane force winds. The abrasive particles in the winds shred clothing and grind armor and weapons to dust They also grind flesh from bone and fill the air with the scent of blood As the dust cloud clears, all that remains are polished fragments of bone, bits of metal, and scraps of muddy fabric.

Gaara Hitokugutsu, also known Gaara of Living Puppets and Gaara of the Black Sand, decimates his targets. He sends a mass of black sand composed of iron particles into the air, which then descends as a rain of needles. The needles moving at high velocity pierce armor and skin, then the barbed needles are pulled out by Gaara's magnetic hand. The removal of the hundreds and thousands of needles flays his opponent's alive.

One master swordsman decapitates Suna ninja turned shinigami Gaara Fon, only for the man to explode into a cloud of sand. He sees a dozen other red-haired Shinigami and quickly kills them with the same result. He notices blood dripping from his sword and watches as an illusion dissolves to reveal thirteen decapitated Madara ninja and Gaara holding his Zanpakuto. The sword dissolves into sand and the swordsman's charge is stopped. He looks down as sand rises from the ground and covers his legs. It continues to spread as he feels the sand grind his flesh underneath the shell. The swordsman is soon covered completely like a clay statue, which after a minute shatters like pottery. All that remains inside is bloody ooze and dust.

Gaara Sunamisaki, Gaara of Sand Coast, descendent of Legendary Warrior Shukaku, forms a hand seal and sand rises from the ground to form a cloud of small spheres. A single gesture causes the balls to shoot towards the attacking Madara ninja faster than high velocity bullets. The sand bullets pierce the enemy ninja and detonate out their backs like shotgun pellets. They all vomit blood before collapsing to the ground

Garina Lucy's telekinetic vectors are the ultimate weapons. They are near invisible and pierce, cut, and tear their targets apart. Within seconds, Madara's fearsome ninja are reduced into clouds of blood and body parts. One Ninja teleports behind her only for his heart to shoot out of his back and land twenty meters away.

Gaara "Terran" Markov opens a massive fissure in the ground, causing twenty armed ninja to fall in, then rams the sides back together with enough force to pulverize them. The shockwave also causes other ninja to fall to the ground which makes them easy targets for waves of earth and stone.

Gaara "Desert Fox" Uzumaki impales a large ninja with a blade of black sand, then shatters the blade into a thousand smaller blades that swing through the air like shuriken and slice open several more Madara ninja. A dozen ninja explode from the ground to ambush the Desert Fox, only for said hero to explode into black sand which becomes a thousand piercing needles. As the Santestu Bunshin (Iron Sand Clone) dissolves, the sand returns to its master.

Georgios "Gaara" Alvers creates two giant hands from earth and stone, which then clap together. It's like a child squishing insects during the summer, with the dark council ninja as the bugs. One Madara ninja goes through a long string of hand signs for a powerful attack, only for one of the hands to give him the finger and then crush him with it.

Gaara "Silent Hero" Lexaeus's attack is so brutal that it causes several other Gaaras to wince.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Interior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the Fortress, a far stealthier force known as the Konoha Group are getting past the numerous traps and the countless number of lethal creatures

Kakashi Hatake uses Kawarimi (Replacement) at the last possible second to avoid an attack from the wall. A demonic creature with four arms ending in four long swords strikes and slices the log into a dozen pieces. A kunsi dagger slashes the throat and the creature's green skin turns the same grey color as the stone wall, before dissolving into clay and mud. The swords also turn to stone and shatter into a cloud of powder as they hit the ground. Kakashi makes sure to hold his breath and jump clear of the dust, which is more than likely mixed with poison.

Sakura Haruno delivers a palm strike to a seven foot giant that rises from the ground, sending him into the wall a meter behind him. The impact energy is so immense that it creates a crater in the magic enhanced stone and shatters every bone in the creature's torso including the vertebrae. Sakura then jumps back as the red-skinned demon falls to the ground and uses a ninja trick to remove her gloves. She puts on a new pair of gloves as the corrosive fluids of the demon dissolve the old ones. The red-skinned demon, which looks like a reptilian humanoid with a crown of white horns and spines going down the arms and legs, dissolves as its brain finally dies without the other organs to support it. The fluids of the dead demon create a toxic pit in the floor and send a cloud of toxic fumes into the air.

Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan eyes dart around, then he moves to avoid an explosion of stone. He inhales as he twists through the air, forming one-handed seals, before releasing a massive fireball from his mouth. The flames illuminate three demon ninja that had been attacking with superhuman speed and invisibility. While they are good for high speed assassination, their bodies are not as durable as most demons, being designed to handle the speed. Sasuke's chakra-fueled fire gives them third degree burns to over eighty percent of their bodies in less than a second, then goes deeper, burning flesh from bone. When the flames die down, only charred bones remain in the scorch mark.

Sasuke then turns and drives his kunai dagger into the head of another invisible demon with a smirk more suited to Naruto. The creature becomes visible showing its silvery iridescent and translucent skin, silver eyes, and lack of hair, nose, or ears. The Konoha-turned-Sunnydale ninja then back-flips away from the demon, as its body blisters, inflates, then explodes into an extremely toxic fireball.

Faith Kurenai Yuhi faces a white-skinned youkai-kunoichi with long black hair. The demon woman opens her mouth wider than humanly possible, and a black mass of poisonous flying insects erupts from her gullet. Instead of reacting to their toxic bite and stings, Faith dissolves into a cloud of red sakura (cherry tree) petals. Kurenai's dagger emerges from the demon ninja's chest, only for her to dissolve into the purple petals of a demon cherry tree. Kunrenai watches as the mass of insects merge into a giant insect that grabs her with its sharp claws before impaling her with its beak and long stinger. Faith's bloody form dissolves into white cherry blossoms that join the red and purple in the swirling winds.

There is the sound of metal hitting metal and metal hitting flesh, then the illusionary storm of cherry blossoms vanishes, revealing Faith and the demon kunoichi standing three meters from each other, back to back. Faith drops to one knee holding several bloody cuts, but quickly swallows an anti-toxin pill. The demon woman collapses to one knee, then falls over completely. Faith turns and looks at the kunoichi, red eyes staring into red eyes. The beautiful demon woman dissolves as she dies, revealing the creature's true hideous form.

Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze nee Hyuuga uses Shugohakke Rokujyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Palms: Sixty-Four Palms) to stop a cloud of demon wasps and poisoned senbon launched froma gun hidden in the wall. Her ultra sharp chakra blades slice through each piece of metal and each insect before they can hit her. She also generates a protective aura of chakra to repel the toxic gases from the evaporating poison in the senbon and the dissolving dead insects.

She then spins and thrusts her arms, three times. Each time she thrusts her hand, she produces a shockwave that travels through her target, sending it flying into a stone wall. Her target is a massive muscular demon with thick iron hard skin, but the shockwaves pass straight through his body, pulverizing the internal organs in the process. As the demon dies, his flesh rapidly breaks down into explosive fluids, which ignite from the growing internal heat. The pressure continues to build, until the demon's skin shatters and the entire corpse explodes. It's like a giant grenade going off, with Hinata protected by a Kaiten-like barrier and the demons attacking her shredded by the shrapnel.

Kiba Inuzuka and his giant canine partner Akamaru avoid the poisoned spikes that extend from the floor. When boxed in by the spikes, he and Akamaru use their Gatsuga (Dual Piercing Fang) to shatter the bars and avoid the contact poison in their cores. They also drill through six assassins that were hidden in the chamber. They may be able to move without being heard or seen, and have no smell, but the poison in the air has a scent. A scent which gets stronger when it collects on humanoids.

Three giant demon mantises meld from the walls and attack Shino Aburame, but the bug user dissolves into a cloud of insects as he's cut to pieces. The mantises see a second Aburame standing in the shadows and slice him to pieces in an instant, only for him to be another Mushi Bunshin (insect clone). Finally, the mantises spot the real Aburame standing on the ceiling and jump up to attack him.

Shino makes a gesture and there are small explosions across the bodies of the mantises. The small chain reactions form lines that create deep smoking cuts in the exoskeletons. As the mantises crash into the ground with several limbs badly damaged, Shino forms another hand seal.

Pre-Halloween, the Bombardier Beetles were a species of ground beetles that were most notable for the defense mechanism that gives them their name. When disturbed, the beetle ejects a noxious chemical spray in a rapid burst of pulses from special glands in its abdomen. The exothermal reaction of the chemicals causes the liquid to boil.

Shino new insects, known as Bug Bombs, are special insects from Makai - the Demon World. When their hive is in danger, they grab hold of the threat with their barbed legs and mix two liquids in their abdomens. The two liquids when mixed create a powerful youkai explosive, which only needs a pulse of energy to detonate.

Shino releases a powerful chakra pulse, enough to disperse a medium-level genjutsu (illusion technique) over a wide area. This causes the remaining Bug Bombs to latch onto the mantises and detonate. The demon man-eaters scream as their exoskeletons are shredded and their life fluids are ejected into the air in a cloud of bloody mist.

Graham Asuma Sarutobi notices a wall covered in a huge mosaic and jumps back in time. The serpents depicted in the mosaic move and meld out of the wall to attack the ninja. He spins and his wind-affinity trench knives slice off the heads of the snakes. As the snakes die they shatter into powder and their images return to the wall. The snakes on the wall then multiply and shoot out again. He slices the snakes to pieces for a second time, but the result is the same with the bodies shattering to powder, the images multiplying, and the new snakes attacking again.

Graham makes several hand signs, then releases a burst of fire and ash from his mouth. The spray of fire and ash strikes the snakes, clinging to them as they burn and shatter. The mosaic is also covered in burning ash, preventing more snakes from emerging. Sarutobi uses his Jounin-level speed to streak past the wall and uses his trench knife to cut the mosaic deep. As the cut is made, the ash-coated mosaic pulls itself off the wall using hundreds of insect-like legs. The creature collapses on its front to reveal a wall of pulsating red-purple flesh with a dozen red eyes. The wall demon shakes, then dies painfully, dissolving completely into a pile of dust and ash.

Shikamaru Nara is pulled into a shadow on the wall by black tendrils. There is a pause and then Shikamaru falls from a shadow on the ceiling. He's covered in scraps and shallow cuts, and he's also followed by three creatures. The shadowy creatures are semi-humanoid with translucent dark grey bodies, long limbs, and a mass of tendrils flowing from their backs like capes. The tendrils move at supersonic speed and grab Shikamaru, pulling him between them. Shikamaru then explodes into a cloud of smoke revealing himself to be a Kage Bunshin. He also leaves behind two objects. One is a small silvery sphere, a Sunnydale Solar Flash Bang Grenade.

The blinding light fills the room and the three shadow demons scream in pain. In darkness, they have vast power with regeneration and near-invulnerability, but in bright light they become much more fragile, especially in sunlight. That vulnerability is proven when the second object, a kunai dagger wrapped in an explosive note, detonates. The shadow creatures explode into a billion fragments, which are incinerated by the light.

Ino Yamanaka forms daggers out of her vampiric blood, then tosses them into the shadows. The crystalline blades pierce flesh and four of Madara's engineered ninja fall from the ceiling. They manage to land on their feet with their hands in hands signs. Two release torrents of flame from their mouths, while the others release fierce winds from their lungs. The attacks combine to create a wall of flame stretching from ceiling to floor, wall to wall.

As the flames clear, there is a dark rust-colored statue in the center of room, surrounded by melting stone. Slowly, the layer of ash and crystallized blood begins to crack. Then it falls away to reveal a short-haired, but uninjured Ino. She moves at superhuman speed and slices all four Madara ninja with her kunai daggers. Their corpses fall to the ground and explode into clouds of toxic gases and liquids.

Maito Gai and Rock Lee fight the fortress's feared Golem. In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animate being created entirely from inanimate matter. The most famous golem narrative involves Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late 16th century chief rabbi of Prague known as the Maharal, who reportedly created a golem to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks. The two taijutsu (hand to hand combat) specialists face a three meter tall humanoid golem composed of dark red clay with black leather straps around its wrists, ankles, and waist. It's proving to be a difficult battle because the clay is extremely dense, making the Golem weigh several tons. Also, any time the near diamond-hard material is cracked the clay flesh becomes soft and remolds itself back together, healing itself.

Finally, after both opening several of the celestial gates, they both knock the massive monster into the air. They both time it perfectly so that the creature lands on its head. As it lands, the head shatters completely and the body is split in half. Then, to the horror of the two fighters, the two halves merge back together and the fragments of the head meld back into the body. The headless body rises to its feet and a new head forms on its thick neck.

Neji Hyuuga appears behind the Golem and delivers rapid juken (gentle fist) strikes to the creature's back. They don't have the force to cause physical damage, but the chakra pulses go straight through the animated statue. The Golem lets out a groan as its entire body cracks and liquid clay flows from the cracks like blood. The Golem stumbles forward then collapses to its knees and vomits a large amount of red clay and mud. In the clay is a cracked marble-sized crystal covered in symbols. There is also a similar shattered crystal where the head shattered. The Golem's body continues to crack and expel soft clay, until it shatters and dissolves into a pile of red ooze. Eight crystal marbles float in the goo, each one cracked by Neji's juken strikes.

Tenten unseals a folded piece of paper from her combat scrolls and with a flick of her wrist and a pulse of chakra, unfolds it into a three meter by three meter sheet. She drops the sheet on the toxic clay, sealing it before it can release any more surprises. This proves to be the best course of action, as a small pencil eraser sized pierce of clay on the floor erupts into white flames and toxic purple smoke, burning a hole in the floor like super-charged thermite

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Exterior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto Kisaragi throws his Fuuma Shuriken, which arcs through the air and cuts five winged Madara ninja in half at the waist. Extra training in nature manipulation has made his attacks even more powerful and lethal. He catches the giant demon wind blade as he falls towards the ground and spins. As he falls, he slows his speed using another Madara monster. He stands in the crouched position, while the monster with a huge cut falls to the ground dead.

Naruto Sin dances around the Madara ninja that try to kill him. He laughs like a child as his fingers elongate into blades thinner than needles. He then begins to hum as he pierces and slices thirty Madara ninja into bloody pieces. As his enemies become showers of blood and body parts, he almost starts to sing the song he is humming. What's disturbing is that the song is Nana Kitade - Indelible Sin.

Naruto Sparda's demon sword burns with the flames of the demon plane and slices through the strongest opponents. Madara soldiers with flesh hard as diamond are pierced and Madara ninja with vast regenerative abilities are incinerated in the blink of an eye. Two of Madara's creations release long range fireball attacks, but Sparda turns and fires his guns. The bullets, infused with his demonic power, go straight through the fireballs dispersing them completely. The bullets also go straight through the two ninja and the shockwave that follows those bullets blasts them into a million pieces.

_**"Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno... BURST FLARE!"**_

Naruto Inverse has gathered a large group of Madara ninja around him and now with the strongest fire-shamanist magic a normal human can cast, incinerates every single one of them.

_**"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!"**_

Inverse's blue-white flame eliminates the Hollows created from the Madara ninja. The massive Ra-tilt shatters their bodies into clouds of vanishing spiritual particles faster than a Quincy's arrow.

Captain Naruto Kusanagi and Naruto "Blood Fox" Lagoon don't have fancy fighting techniques; instead they have guns, Big Fucking Guns. The cyborg and the mercenary/pirate hold guns that would take three or four pre-Halloween humans to operate. They are massive weapons that fire high caliber armor-piercing explosive incendiary rounds at twelve thousand rounds per minute. Each connected is to subspace pockets filled with over twelve million rounds, meaning that the two have plenty of fun time. Their weapons also have other features, such as magic seals that make them effective against spiritual, magical, and demonic targets, and kinetic boosters that give a one gram bullet the destructive energy of a ten kilogram bullet.

Naruto Yagami tears ninja after ninja apart with his bare heads, occasionally pumping them with his Magatama no Kyubi flames. He punches one large ninja in the jaw, knocking the man off his feet. He delivers a second strike that sends the man into the air and then delivers a double fist in the air that sends the ninja back into the ground, hard enough to create a crater. As he lands, he turns and backhands a ninja that was attacking him from behind. The backhand rips off the ninja's head, but in a burst of pulsating flesh a new head grows in its place. This enrages Yagami, who kicks the ninja down and jumps on top him. He pumps in his demonic flames, creating explosions of flames around them. Each pulse grows and the explosion grow stronger and the regenerator's eyes widen in agony as he's forced to heal more and more gruesome injuries. The last explosion sends up a pillar of fire and, when it clears, reveals Naruto Yagami holding charcoal-like remains of his opponents.

The air, smelling of blood, ash, and toxins, is soon filled with a maniacal laugh.

Naruto Ayanokoji Sazan pulls the top off his staff and summons a massive harpy-like creature. The massive hideous creature is soon joined by a demon resembling a giant tadpole with an eye in its mouth. The two demons devour several Madara ninja and are unaffected by their poisonous blood. Five Madara ninja burst from the ground around the Sazan ninja, only for Naruto to open his third eye and move his hands in quick sharp movements. Arcs of white light pass through the ninja before they split open in very gory displays.

Naruto Manji's swords are dull from the number of enemy ninja killed. The blood-stained swords are cracked and decayed by the corrosive body fluids of his enemies, but have slain almost a hundred foes. As the last blade is shattered by a Madara ninja, he's impaled on the ninja's sword. It doesn't stop Manji, who catches the blade of another sword in his teeth, breaks it, then drives the blade tip into the neck of his first attacker with a twist. As the second attacker tries to finish him, Manji picks up a discarded sword from the ground and spins around, decapitating his foe. He stands with his new sword and pulls the other sword from his torso.

"Round Two."

Naruto "Demon Eyes "Mibu's opponent is difficult. It has six arms each holding a sword, is a master swordsman and a master of wind nature chakra. As it moves its extremely flexible arms like whips, it creates a barrier of swirling wind like a tornado. Everything caught in the winds are sliced to pieces over and over again, until only dust remains. As he moves two arms in a different pattern than the others, he generates slicing shockwaves capable of cutting two meter thick hardened steel with ease.

"The god murdering sword technique!** Mizuchi!"**

There is a sound and the winds collapse.

Mibu stands with his sword and life fades from the eyes of the six armed Madara ninja.

"You heard it too didn't you? The voice of the wind."

The Madara falls to his knees and splits in half from head to crotch. The two halves then collapse and ignite into brilliant blue flames.

Naruto Briefs releases a blast of energy from his hands that incinerates twenty Madara ninja and kills ten others. One large demonic ninja doesn't appear to be injured and fires small purple-white youki blasts. Mr. Briefs appears behind the ninja and fires a ki blast at point blank range. The upper clothing is burnt away, but the flesh only darkens and the muscles underneath grow larger and stronger. Naruto is so shocked that he's punched in the face and sent flying back several meters.

Naruto digs in his feet and digs trenches in the ground to stop his movement. The Madara fighter appears in front of Briefs and tries to take his head off with a youki-charged punch. Naruto avoids the punch and delivers a punch of his own. It doesn't send the fighter back very far as Naruto can feel his energy being absorbed by his opponent during the blow. The Madara fighter grins, showing a mouth of shark-like teeth, then his skin turns pitch black.

The young saiyan feels his ki being drained and watches as the fighter grows taller and more muscular. Thick ridges and veins bulge through the black skin, finger tips become claws, and the face becomes more demonic. He roars and Naruto leaps into the sky and flies away.

The fighter is about to yell out coward when a sword pierces his chest and only stops when the hilt makes a crater in his mutated sternum bone. Naruto appears in front of the fighter glowing with a golden light and grips the hilt. With a single movement, he pushes the sword upward, slicing the head clean in two. As a jet of crimson goes into the air, the demon's skin shifts from black to mottled grey to frost white. Its entire body then cracks and shatters into a cloud of chalk-like powder.

Naruto Hellsing rips apart his opponents, tearing apart flesh like wet rags and breaking hardened bones like dry twigs. His guns blast immense holes in the physical bodies of artificial humanoids and special seals shatter souls into clouds of spiritual particles.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Zaraki kills Hollow after Hollow generated from the souls of dead Madara ninja, his sword cutting through spiritual matter with ease. As the spiritual bonds break, the Hollows shatter. A few simply dissolve as their souls are cleansed, but most are impaled on giant knives wielded by demons. The evil souls are pulled into an immense Gate of Hell which floats in the sky above Zaraki's battlefield.

Naruto "Flying Fox" Cain and Naruto "Fighting Maelstrom" Lee wear protective armor and body suits to protect them from the toxins, but even they have to replace armor occasionally. They slice and beat flesh, break and crush bone, and avoid being impaled a hundred times in less than two minutes.

Nyu is grabbed by an invisible Dark Council ninja but an arm composed of telekinetic energy grabs its heart, crushes it, and rips it out of his body. The Diclonus kunoichi whips her near-invisible arms around her at high speed and the air is filled with a toxic crimson mist. When she stops her vectors, a dozen Madara ninja become visible and fall to the ground in a hundred sliced sections.

Naruto Shishio's fiery blade causes massive explosions that obliterate dozens in seconds. When one part-Fire Demon Ninja attacks, Shishio rams his glowing sword down the demon's throat, bypassing the fire immunity. A single attack later and fragments are flying in all directions.

What Naruto Apostate and Naruto Xeno are doing to their opponents/victims would traumatize a psychopathic lover of 80s Hardcore Slasher Films and make the Jigsaw Killer vomit.

Naruto Ikari uses each of his angelic powers to devastate his opponents, despite his smaller size. Sachiel's water drills pierce several, Shamsel's energy whips slice several more, Ramiel's energy beam burns through the more durable ones, and Zureal's strength allows him to crush opponents a hundred times his mass.

Naruto Howlett's claws pierce the bodies of the Dark Council forces and the blessed alloy that coats them causes the poison blood to ignite. Howlett's burns heal in less than a second and his healing factor also protects him the poison.

"Naruto Deadshot Wilson. That's my name," says Deadshot ,shooting a few ninja with his machine gun. "Killing scum is my Game. When villains show there ugly head, I shoot them all bloody dead. When danger happens, my fuse is lit. I will not fight without fun or profit. Now why oh why do I rhyme? Why do I waste our viewers' time?"

A seven foot Madara monster lands on Deadshot and seconds later a sword emerges from the four hundred pound monster's back

"Critic."

The Gaara Group has new members, but they were hard to locate because of their changed forms.

The first new version of Sabaku no Gaara is covered in a red-and-black living costume with many sharp tendrils and blade-like extensions. It also has large eyes and a wide mouth filled with fangs and a long tongue.

Gaara Cassidy, also known as Ninja Carnage, is from a world in which alien symbiotes carried by a meteorite landed on the world of Shinobi. In that world, a curious Naruto Uzumaki accidently bonded with the Venom symbiote, which once belonged to an anti-hero of the planet Earth, gaining all of Spiderman's powers and the shape shifting abilities of the living suit. Gaara on the other hand bonded with Venom's insane offspring Carnage, which belonged to psychopathic mass murderer Cletus Cassidy.

In the world of Halloween, he killed hundreds under the secret control of the Dark Council. With the destruction of most of the council except the Four, Carnage became an out of control monster slaughtering both sides, until a Magian White Sorceress struck him with an extremely powerful holy spell. The almost divine spell cleansed symbiote, host, and tailed beast Shukaku of evil, wiping out the Carnage personality and allowing Gaara to escape the darkness he was trapped in. The symbiote's biological need for adrenaline forces Gaara to continue to fight, but at least he no longer has two or three psychopathic voices talking to him.

He slashes ninja after ninja with his living costume. The tendrils pierce flesh like metal spikes, while Gaara's hands become bladed spears resembling the heads of demonic halberds. He chops and hacks through his opponents and soaks the ground in blood and mutilated organs.

The second version of Gaara is dressed in dark shades of green with many vines and tendrils acting like straps. He's also very feminine and has the longest hair of the various Gaara analogues, reaching to his waist.

Gabriel Isley, the Desert Rose, is from a ninja world that declared war with all Jinchuriki and Biju (Tailed Beasts). After the battle with the Akatsuki Organization, the Feudal lords decided that the tailed beasts were too great a threat to be allowed to live. Naruto, Gaara, and a few others used a powerful kinjutsu (forbidden art) to transport them to another world, the Earth of the DC comics universe. The kinjutsu de-aged them into very young children and they were found by both super heroes and super villains. Gaara was found by Pamela Isley, a plant-manipulating super-villainess known as Poison Ivy. She was fascinated by Gaara's ability to manipulate the sandy soil in her green house and after making the boy immune to her poisons, adopted him as her son.

He covers his mouth with his hand for a moment, then blows a dark green mist from his lips. As the mist washes over the Madara ninja, they collapse. Those that can feel pain, feel as if someone has washed their skin in Urushiol, an organic oil toxin found in plants of the Family Anacardiaceae, especially Toxicodendron spp. (e.g. poison oak, poison ivy, and poison sumac). Their skin blisters, inflates, and turns an angry red-purple before bursting open. Dense masses of vines, tendrils, and roots burst from their flesh leaving skeletons as tree ornaments.

The third version of Sabaku no Gaara is the largest of them. He stands six feet ten with an extremely muscular body that must weigh around eight hundred pounds. He's dressed in a sleeveless red body suit with a thick belt, heavy boots, and bands around his arms and hands. He also wears a dome-shaped skull cap.

In his dimension, the world of ninja is descended from colonists from Earth that lost most of their advanced technology due to war and disaster. Gaara is the descendent of adventurer Cain Marko and after Shukaku's removal by the Akatsuki Organization and losing most of his sand powers, discovered the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. With the Gem, he was transformed into an invulnerable warrior with tremendous physical power granted to him by the deity Cytorrak. In this form, he possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, a regenerative healing factor, immortality, and the ability to generate force fields and charge through the most powerful barriers.

Gaara Marko, the Juggernaut,

The fourth version of Gaara is dressed in a black jumpsuit with a dark green long coat. He also wears odd head gear, resembling a black boxing helmet.

This version is from a ninja world that was originally a penal colony. It was a world where most superhuman criminals were exiled to with no chance of ever returning to Earth. One of those criminals was a powerful telepathic/ telekinetic mutant named Madelyne Pryor, known as the Goblin Queen. She was resurrected years after attempting to sacrifice her son to open a permanent portal to a hell dimension, but was captured and sent on the first shuttle. That world's version of Gaara is her descendent and was able to call her hibernating soul from the astral plane to be his mother and help control Shukaku's madness. Thankfully, the second life and centuries in the astral plane allowed her mind to heal, repairing the damage done by her husband Scott Summers, Mister Sinister, and the demons N'Astirh and S'ym. This allowed her to love Gaara instead of using him a pawn or weapon.

Gaara Pryor, the Goblin King, releases a psychic shockwave that destroys the minds of thirty Madara ninja and ravages what passes as their souls. Without a mind to control their part-demon blood, their bodies mutate into mindless animals controlled only by instinct. They kill thirty of their own comrades, before Gaara ends their suffering with spikes thrown at hyper sonic speeds with telekinesis and heated by pyrokinesis.

The fifth and final newcomer is Gaara Set. He looks like a typical Gaara, except his skin is darker and he wears Egyptian jewelry like Gaara Ishtar. He also carries a Scepter of Was (Power)

Gaara Set has inherited power from Set (also spelled Seth, Sutekh or Seteh), an ancient Egyptian god, who was originally the god of the Desert, Storms, Darkness, and Chaos. In his world, unable to deal with the hatred of Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand), he ran away into the desert. In the depths of Wind Country, he found a cave which lead to an ancient buried temple. It was there Gaara that was spoken to by Set, who made a deal with the child Gaara. Set devoured Shukaku and its power, and in return granted Gaara a large amount of Heka (magic).

Gaara Set, son of the god Set, opens his mouth wider than humanly possible and releases an immense cloud of black sand. The black cloud swallows thirty more of the Dark Council ninja, before shooting into the sky. When the clouds disperse it begins to rain on Gaara Set, a rain of blood.

Sir Gaara Crocodile, the Sandman of the Seas, impales dozens with his sand harpoons. They are all pulled towards the same spot before being crushed by a giant anvil/anchor that Gaara generates from his own body. He generates a tsunami of sand that not only blocks a dozen long range attacks, but then buries and crushes the attackers.

Gaara Fong, the Desert Bender, and Gaara Subakuou, the Desert King bury their opponents and combine their power to crush even the most durable.

Gaara Bay of the Madjai falls to the ground badly injured by an attack, but is rescued by a summoned shadow creature of his brother Ishtar. The shadow creature resemble an immense black-red-purple cross between lizard and scorpion, and as it devours its enemies it becomes larger and larger and more and more horrific.

"Scourge of the Desert. Dark Fiend Monster," states Ishtar as he tends to his brother. "It gains the Attack and Defense of every monster it destroys. It's also immune to the attacks and special effects of Dark, Fiend, and Undead monsters. Any that try are destroyed."

Gaara Senju flips out of the way of a hundred poisoned daggers and then rams his palm into the ground. His thirty attackers are shocked when wood explodes from the ground beneath them and takes the form of fingers. The wooden hands close and crush their victims into bloody pulp. As more Dark Council ninja attack, Gaara rams his other palm down and the wood fists swing down and crush the second wave.

The Naruto Militia and Gaara Group don't suffer any loses, but a hundred of the lesser colony soldiers join the Madara ninja forces in death, their souls sent to the Soul Society by special charms to prevent Madara's Hollows or other beasts from devouring them.

The battle continues to rage as the Colony Forces fight part of the Dark Council's forces. The physical and energy attacks reduce the ground to dust and ash, which mixes with blood, decaying flesh, and poison to create toxic mud. The poison vapor mixes with moisture and vaporized matter to create a dark fog that blankets the field. The damage is so severe that parts of the land collapse into the dark waters of the ocean. The battle also sends massive amounts of smoke, dust, and superheated air into the sky, causing the lightning to grow more and more severe as the battle progresses. Parts of the castle break off as the lightning strikes over and over again, overloading the dark wards and seals used in its construction.

A burst of purple-white energy shoots from the Colony Forces and strikes a translucent red barrier around the castle. The barrier stops the beam for several seconds, before it shatters like crystal. The beam continues its path of destruction, blasting a chunk out of the castle and setting fire to part of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Interior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's special projects now face the Konoha Group. The special projects are special Madara ninja created from analogues of Konoha ninja as weapons for the Dark Council. In a sense, they are evil clones of the heroes created for the sole purpose of defeating them.

Kakashi Hatake, Copy-Cat Ninja, faces a dark clone of his own father Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. Kakashi remembers how his father sacrificed a mission to save his comrades, then committed suicide when they rejected him. He tried to be the opposite of him, always putting the mission first, until the day it cost him Obito's life. Kakashi watches as Sakumo's eyes shift to blood red with three black tomoe on each iris. Madara granted Sukumo the Sharingan so he would have all the abilities of his son. Kakashi shifts his headband to reveal Obito's sharingan eye. Sakumo then pulls out a black version of his legendary chakra fang.

Sakura Haruno, Medic and Heir to Tsunade, faces a younger version of Tsunade Senju. The young clone is nearly as powerful as the mature Sennin, which is proven when her fist hits the ground and creates a massive crater in the hardened stone floor. Sakura manages a small cut with her Kunai dagger during their fighting dance and watches as it heals almost instantly. Apparently the Tsunade clone was given superior regenerative healing abilities.

The rare good version of Sasuke Uchiha is fighting an evil version of himself. The evil Sasuke Uchiha is older and resembles Izuru, the brother of Madara Uchiha, but is dressed in loose clothing with a Shimenawa (sacred rice rope) wrapped around his waist and carrying a long sword. The evil Sasuke's eyes have also evolved into a version of Mangekyo Sharingan resembling atoms.

Hinata Hyuuga-Namikakze is fighting an evil version of herself. The evil clone is dressed in white clothing similar to an Arrancar uniform with black tekko (arm guards) and black sandals. She also has a cruel smile on her lips that Hinata has never possessed, making her look like an evil kitsune in human form.

Shino Aburame is fighting an evil version of himself, who is dressed in dark clothing with a hooded coat that makes him look like a drug dealer. The differences between them become greater when one of Dark Shino's arms extends and is covered in a layer of black chiton-like armor, the fingers becoming lethal barbed claws.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru face two monstrous creatures. One resembles a taller, more muscular, and feral version of Kiba dressed in animal skins with a fur-lined coat. The other is a giant three-headed wolf with crimson fur and three long tails. Both the Evil-Kiba and Cerberus-Akamaru have silver eyes that glow gold and pure black sclera.

Faith Kurenai Yuhi faces another version of Kurenai Yuhi. There are no physical differences except for the eyes. While Faith has simple crimson eyes, Evil Kurenai has the tomoes of the Sharingan, which is extremely bad for the genjutsu mistress. The original Kurenai was a master of illusions, but was helpless before Itachi's Sharinigan.

Ino Yamanaka, female Chevalier of Harmony-Diva, faces a darker clone of herself. The Dark Ino has long white hair, dark tan skin, and silver-blue eyes. She also has a third eye similar to a Jagan. It makes her resemble a member of the Hindu Pantheon or Sanjiyan Unkara, and according to the Files grants vast psychic power. That is proven when a shockwave shoots from Jagan-Ino's head and sends Chevalier-Ino flying across the chamber.

Shikamaru Nara faces a creature that resembles his shadow. The Shikamaru Clone resembles a translucent dark grey version of Shikamaru, like a statue composed of thick swirling smoke. He also wears a long hooded black cloak that looks solid but moves like a living creature from the Cthulhu mythos.

Chouji Akimichi's dark clone resembles a larger and more muscular version of himself with black iron skin and a mane of sharp silver spikes. He's like a demon dressed in crimson samurai-style armor and carries a Kanabo (a pole covered in spiked iron). Dark Chouji also has two large tusks, thick eyebrows, and white eyes with red sclera.

Graham Asuma Sarutobi faces his own evil clone which resembles most versions of Asuma except it has white hair and beard, and is dressed in Madara's black and dark red clothing instead of Konoha's black and forest green. They both wield identical trench knives which hum with the amount of wind nature chakra flowing through them, increasing their supernatural cutting edge.

Maito Gai is for once speechless and terrified by his evil clone. Unlike Rock Lee, this Clone looks like him but is completely bald with no eyebrows and its mouth sewed shut by a thin chain. The eyes of the evil Gai are completely black lacking pupil, iris, or sclera, and the skin around them is ridged with bulging veins. The fact the evil version is dressed in pale pink -purple pants with black boots is also disturbing.

Rock Lee's evil clone also has no hair and a sealed mouth, but it also lacks ears and its eyes are milky white also lacking pupil, iris, or sclera. He's only dressed in black pants secured by belts at the waist and ankles, and looks far more muscular than the good Rock Lee.

Neji Hyuuga faces his own clone, which resembles both his late father Hizashi and his uncle Hiashi. The evil Hyuuga has short white hair instead of long black hair and is dressed in Chinese style black robes as opposed to Neji's white robes. They both attack in a complex pattern trying to kill each other.

Tenten fires weapon after weapon at her clone, but the clone has been granted the power of Satetsu (Iron Sand), which is the ability to convert their chakra into magnetic fields they can use to manipulate iron sand. The Tenten Clone has also mixed her sand with poison and possesses an extremely powerful wind affinity, allowing her to slice through most objects including good Tenten's weapons and defenses.

Other versions of Naruto and Gaara fight each of their evil clone versions, causing massive destruction and a rain of blood and body parts. A thick smoke flows through the corridors from thousands of Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) destroying each other, while the real ones make the ground slick with blood. The fact that all of the Naruto possess some form of regenerative healing means there is a lot of blood spillage before death.

A badly wounded Kakashi Hatake charges at the White Fang clone and Sakumo charges with his tainted chakra fang. The two blades collide and send sparks in all directions. As they continue to press their blades together, a bright point of heat forms on contact and waves of chakra stream off both of them. Kakashi looks into his father's eyes, mutated into Sharingan and remembers when his feelings for his father changed. The day Obito died and gave him his Sharingan as a late birthday present. The day he killed an Iwa (Rock) ninja with his perfected Chidori.

Kakashi's aura is filled with lightning as he uses his student's technique, Chidori Nanashi (Thousand Birds Current). Sakumo's eyes widen in shock as Kakashi's sword slices through the tainted fang. The lightning covered blade then slices through the Sakumo clone, killing him in an instant. As the clone dies, its eyes shift back to normal, then turn grey. The clone's entire body turns ash grey and then shatters into a cloud of dust.

Sakura Haruno spins and releases a cloud of cherry blossoms at Dark Tsunade, who looks confused until she notices that the petals are actually tiny explosive notes. Sakura snaps her fingers and each of the thousands of explosive paper petals detonate, covering Dark Tsunade in flame. As the fire clears, Tsunade pulls her arms away from her face as her skin rapidly regenerates, only to see that Sakura is gone.

Suddenly, a sandal-sneaker collides with Dark Tsunade's chin, snapping her head back and a second strike sends her into the air. In the air, Sakura appears and delivers a spinning axe kick that sends Dark Tsunade into the ground creating a deep crater. As Sakura falls from the air, she channels most of her chakra into her fist and releases it on impact. The crater triples in size and depth as a pillar of heat and energy erupts into the air, blasting a hole in the ceiling and the ceiling of the floor above.

Inside the crater, Dark Tsunade is still alive despite having all organs in her torso reduced to pulp and every vertebra crushed to powder. She isn't able to react as Sakura pulls her injured arm from the ground, since all her limbs have been torn off, but the eyes of her head still move. Sakura pulls out a scroll and wipes her blood across it. In a small explosion of smoke, a plastic container of liquid appears. As Dark Tsunade tries to regenerate, Sakura slices open the bottle and pours its contents on Tsunade and with a spark sets the clone on fire.

Sasuke Uchiha and the clone race towards each other. The clone tried to use Tsukiyomi on his good counterpart, only to discover that Naruto Yamanaka's Mind Crush left Sasuke with immunity to illusions and other mind manipulation techniques. The ground around them is covered in crater from various flame attacks, including craters filled with black flames which will burn for days.

Evil Sasuke's Sharingan eyes are filled with rage as tears of blood begin to fall. Slowly he begins to change in front of good Sasuke's horrified eyes. Evil Sasuke, without Orochimaru's cursed seal, transformed into a dark skinned muscular humanoid resembling a demon with huge hand-shaped wings. The monster also has fangs, claws, black sclera, and facial features that make him resemble Madara Uchiha.

Evil Sasuke grips his wrist and there is the sound of ten thousand birds flapping their wings. Black lightning crackles around Evil Sasuke's hand forming a super-powered version of Habataku Chidori (Flapping One Thousand Birds).

Good Sasuke's response is to swirl chakra around his arm. The chakra of his body mixes with his affinity for fire and lightning, creating a lance of red and gold flame. This is an original technique he created with his world's Naruto's help after Yamanaka learned the Rasengan.

There is a blinding explosion as both Sasuke's blur and hit each other at supersonic speed.

When the light and shockwave clears, Good Sasuke is on his knees surrounded by dark mist-like clouds and the occasional arc of lightning. He coughs up a large amount of blood and shakes with weakness and pain. Good Sasuke's Sharingan slowly fade back into normal black and he turns to his opponent.

Evil Sasuke stands looking at his opponent, as bloody tears fall from his eyes. Then, blood begins to fall from the monster's mouth and from a hole in his torso. The monstrous wings decay and dissolve leaving two deep wounds in his torso. The massive muscles collapse back to their original size, with blood erupting from different points on his body. As he lands on his knees, he grips his stomach as it explodes and his back also erupts into a shower of crimson. Evil Sasuke collapses to the ground in a pool of his own blood, his Mangekyo fading with death. As Evil Sasuke dies, his body is consumed by black flames that don't even leave ashes.

Hinata Hyuuga-Namikakze is fighting her evil clone, when they both shout out their attacks.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!"** (Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

The Evil Hinata begins to strike at chakra points, starting with two, followed by four more, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and then sixty-four strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength.

The Good Hinata generates streams of chakra from her palms, creating ultra sharp blades and moves her hands so fast that her arms appear to vanish like the wings of an insect.

The two collide for a less than a minute, then they are pushed back by each other's attack. Hinata Namikaze's hands are smoking and the skin has many blisters. Evil Hinata's hands are shaking violently, turning an unhealthy shade of red-purple, while the nails turn black.

"What have you done!?" screams Dark Hinata, her voice filled with arrogance and rage.

"I blocked your Juken strikes with chakra blades and since my chakra is stronger than yours, they pierced your hands over and over again."

"Stronger!? H..How could someone like y...you...!?!"

"Naruto-kun made me stronger," says Good Hinata, as the evil version's hands turn black. "Your chakra network is breaking down completely. Muscle tissue and tendons are breaking down and contaminating the blood flow. Blood vessels are hemorrhaging and nerve tissue is badly damaged Even the bones have been fractured, every last one."

Evil Hinata attacks in rage with her now useless hands, only for Hinata Namikaze to ram a Rasengan into her. The clone is sending spinning into a wall, where she creates a cracking crater. The corpse falls from the impression and dissolves into milky white liquid on the floor

Shino Aburame's dark clone has transformed into a giant humanoid insect. It's over three meters tall with a muscular body with long limbs, including four arms which can act as legs. Its entire body is covered in black organic armor with clawed hands and feet and a long segmented tail ending in two blade-like stingers. On its back are four blade-shaped membrane wings the color of blood and long spikes resembling human spines. Its head, resting on an elongated, segmented neck, is humanoid with white skin, a wide fang-filled mouth going from ear to ear, piercing mandibles and red compound eyes. The demonic insect also produces a toxic blood that transforms into insect-like creatures. A phenomenon known to many as Blood Horrors.

Dark Shino releases a spray of toxic blood from its mouth, which forms a mist-like cloud. The cloud of blood then transforms into a cloud of tiny flying poisonous insects that swarm the Good Shino. Good Shino dissolves into a cloud of insects and Dark Shino realizes it's a Mushi Bunshin (Bug Clone). Dark Shino watches as five more Shino Aburames appear around him, then extends his tail and moves it like a whip. In less than three seconds, all five bug clones are dispersed. Then Dark Shino turns and stabs at a wall with his extended limb. The clawed limbs impale a hidden Shino and pins him to the wall like a butterfly.

Dark Shino gets closer to his prey as Shino coughs out a large amount of blood and a pool of crimson begins to form under the Konoha ninja.

"I've never devoured a version of myself before," says Dark Shino, his mandibles clicking together. "This should be interesting."

"Look again"

Dark Shino looks at his body and sees insects located near his joints that aren't his. He couldn't feel them because of the armored exoskeleton. Good Shino snaps his fingers and the bugs explode like bombs, piercing the weak armor near the joints. The long chain reactions of explosions badly damage and even sever the joints. As the body is torn to pieces the blood becomes a massive cloud of insects that supports the severed and still living head.

Dark Shino sneers at the still impaled Aburame.

"As long as my head survives, I will regenerate with feeding and every drop of blood I spill becomes a servant to feed me," taunts the Evil Aburame clone. "Once I devour you, I'll have a new body."

"One problem," says Shino. "You talk too much."

The Shino Aburame on the wall glows then explodes, knocking the swarm and floating head back. The evil Shino is so shocked, he can't react as the real Shino descends from the ceiling and slices it clean in half with a sword. The two halves of the head dissolve into crimson liquid, which then turns into red dust. The massive cloud of blood-spawned insects also falls to the ground turning into the same red dust.

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru face a monstrous creature that resembles a giant man-wolf with an immense, grotesquely muscled body covered in thick red-black fur with four long arms ending in sharp claws, six long tails, and three wolf heads. The creature is the result of the evil Kiba clone and three headed wolf fusing together into one more powerful monster. The massive creature regenerates physical damage, absorbs energy attacks, and now possesses the ability to shoot blue-white flames from its mouths. The flames, instead of burning their targets, freeze them solid in a layer of crystal ice.

"**Jingu Konbi Henge: Sotoro!"**

(Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf )

Kiba and Akamaru transform themselves into a large, two-headed wolf with great resemblance to Akamaru. It's still smaller than the Asura-Man-Wolf version, so the evil version shows no fear. It shows no fear until the two headed wolf grows larger and turns blood red. The evil creature takes a step back as he feels his enemy's power increase by several levels of magnitude. A deep double voice is heard announcing the transformation.

"**Okami-oumoodo!"**

(Wolf King Mode)

Kiba and Akamaru in their wolf king combo tense then become a massive drill of wind and chakra that tears straight through the Asura-Man-Wolf, despite all three heads using their ice flame attacks at full power.

"**Garoga!"**

(Double Wolf Fang!)

The dead beast freezes solid before it can hit the ground. When it does hit, it shatters into a hundreds of billions of tiny fragments. Kiba and Akamaru revert to their normal selves in an explosion of smoke, then nearly pass out from physical and chakra exhaustion. Wolf King Mode gives them the power of a high level Daiyoukai for several minutes, but drains them completely afterward.

Faith Kurenai Yuhi was raped by demons resembling her mother's boyfriends for a day. She was slowly skinned alive by a child version of herself, over and over again, for a day. She was tied to a cross by thorny rose vines and impaled over and over again by Asuma for a day. These three days felt like an eternity, but in reality only happened within seconds. A Tsukiyomi Genjutsu (Moon God Illusion technique) cast by the enhanced sharingan in the evil Kurenai's head.

The Evil Kurenai raises her sword to kill Faith, only to find a sword through her chest and two feral red eyes looking at her. The Evil Kurenai doesn't have time to react as a kunai dagger is driven into one of her eyes, the left one that generated the God of Moon technique.

"How?" says the clone, her sense of pain dulled by Madara's experiments.

"I am more than my costume. I am more than Kurenai and her illusions," says Faith as her eyes regain intelligence. "I am a Slayer. The instinctive butcher of demons and creatures of darkness. I do not have to think to kill you."

Faith Kurenai Yuhi pushes her blade upward and the clone dies. Faith then leaps back as the body explodes into an extremely toxic cloud.

The Ino clone closes all three of her eyes as she blinded by a flash-bang grenade. Her eyes then widen as an arm explodes from her chest. She had been winning the battle using powerful psychic attacks, but then the Chiropteran Kunoichi had used her own mind training and psychic connection to Harmony-Diva to shield her mind and confuse the evil Ino's thoughts. The Kunoichi behind the clone twists her arm, generating crystallized blood spikes, then rips her arm out of the clone's body, ripping the organs in the process.

Shikamaru Nara stands next to his Clone, both moving like mirror images. Their shadows are connected, so they must move as one and any damage done to one is done to the other. The lead shifts back and forth between the two, but neither is giving up. Suddenly, Shikamaru reaches into his jacket and pulls out a silver sphere. Since his clone doesn't have the same gear, he doesn't pull out anything. The sphere falls to the ground between them and shatters into over a hundred smaller spheres that shoot in all directions.

"Troublesome. What was that?" asks the clone.

"Proof."

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that merging with one's element is not always a good idea."

The scattered spheres emit blinding light and all of the shadows vanish. Shikamaru collapses to the ground in extreme exhaustion after nearly all of his chakra vanishes. His clone is in far worse shape as without chakra or youki, its darkness is consumed by the light. The Shikamaru clone dissolves into shadowy particles that quickly vanish in the bright light.

Chouji Akimichi lands covered in blood, lacerations, and deep bruises. His clone doesn't look injured beyond losing most of his crimson armor. The evil version has proven that iron is stronger than flesh, but Chouji's heart is stronger than the lab created ninja's heart. Chouji slowly gets to his feet, while the clone sneers and spins his Kanabo.

"Fool! The Oni Iron can only be pierced by Oni Iron! Your weak flesh will never break it. Not even with your own Iron Flesh Technique!"

Chouji lets the clone's words repeat in his mind, then looks closely at his opponent and his opponent's weapon.

"**Nikudan Sensha!"**

(Human Bullet Tank)

Chouji uses the Multi-Size Technique to make himself into a human-sized ball, tucking his limbs inside his clothes and using chakra to propel himself into a powerful roll. The Chouji clone stands with confidence, until he realizes that the meat bullet tank is moving fast and at an odd angle. Chouji twists around his clone and rips the Kanabo from the clone's hand.

Chouji then grows to the size of a giant, leaps into the air, and comes down putting all of his weight and force behind the Kanabo. The wooden pole covered in Oni Iron strikes the clone with enough force to create a ten meter crater. The spikes pierce the skin and there is an explosion as energy is released.

The two versions of Asuma Sarutobi land on their feet, back to back. One is dressed in dark green; the other is dressed in red. Both are smoking cigarettes. The one in green drops his cigarette to the ground as one of his trench knives cracks. The one in red's cigarette also drops to ground stained with blood. It's joined by several more drops. Finally, Madara's version of Asuma Sarutobi falls to the ground dead.

"I need to quit smoking," says Graham walking away, feeling a trail of blood drops fall from him.

Maito Gai screams as his clone sinks its fangs into his shoulder. The Gai Clone's mouth chain broke to reveal a maw filled with long fangs. Now those fangs are cutting through skin and muscle tissue, sending out sprays of crimson. Madara didn't give the vile clone any of the original's personality.

Rock Lee's clone on the other hand has extremely elastic arms that follow Lee like tentacles and the long whip-like fingers cut flesh with ease. Lee's solution is to run around his clone and catch the fingers, wrapping the clone with its own arms. He then goes into the technique known as Omote Renge (Front Lotus).

After opening the first celestial gate, Rock Lee launches evil Lee into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Now behind his opponent, the taijutsu user restrains them and pile drives them into the ground headfirst.

"**Omote Renge!"**

Maito Gai breaks his clone's vampire impression and then does his own special technique. Gai opens six of the Celestial Gates granting him unmatched speed and strength. He gets close to evil Gai in a distinctive stance and delivers a kick that sends the clone into the air. He then hits his opponent over and over, causing a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra to develop. When Guy is finished, his clone falls back to the ground covered in the attacks' aura.

"**Asa Kujaku!"** (Morning Peacock!)

The evil Guy clone hits the evil Rock Clone still in the crater from the Omote Renge. There is a massive explosion as the collision of the two clones releases a destructive force that consumes both.

"**Hakke Kusho!" **(Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)

Neji and Evil Neji thrust a palm at each other and their chakra collides, creating a shockwave that violently pushes them in opposite directions.

Evil Neji releases a blast of dark purple and energy from his mouth at the good Neji...

"**Kaiten!"** (Heavenly Spin!)

...but the Konoha hero blocks with a swirling dome of energy. As Neji stops spinning, he throws another more powerful thrust.

"**Hakke Hazangeki!**" (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!)

"**Kaiten!"**

Neji sends a wave of chakra directly towards his opponent, more than enough to shatter rock. The clone responds by using its own Kaiten to block.

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!"** (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!)

Both Neji and his clone call out the same attack and send Juken strikes at each other. Two. Four. Eight. Sixteen. Thirty-Two. Sixty-Four. One Hundred Twenty Eight. The two are blown away from each other by the force of their attacks, with most of their chakra points sealed.

"We are both low on chakra, but my demonic nature will open those points in moments."

"That's assuming I let you," says Neji, biting his thumb and rubbing a small tattoo near his wrist. In a small explosion of smoke, a Jian appears in Neji's hand. The Evil Neji stares at the double-edged straight sword and says in an arrogant voice, "The Hyuuga only need their Juken."

"This was a present from Tenten," says Neji, before he appears in front of the evil clone and drives his sword through the monster's heart. "It can be useful. You get the point?"

Evil Neji stares at the good Neji wondering when the man got a sense of humor, before he finally dies. As he dies, everything from skin and hair to flesh and bone crystallizes, and then shatters and dissolves into dust.

Tenten lies against a wall, her limbs feeling numb and her clothing soaked in blood. The Tenten Clone stands completely unharmed without a scratch, while black sand swirls around her and forms spikes, needles, and spinning blades in the air

"Is that all?"

Tenten raises her arm and points at an object. Evil Tenten turns to see shattered containers, which Tenten used Kawarimi (Replacement) with. The evil clone notices that there are traces of red-brown metallic powder, partially iron based by the way it moves in the chakra-generated magnetic fields. She then notices the same powder mixed with the black sand. There is also an oily smell different from the poison she is using.

"Iron oxide. Aluminum Powder," says Tenten, pulling out a black kunai covered in a kanji-covered paper. She no longer looks weak and helpless. "Also known as Thermite."

She tosses her kunai, which ignites into white flames. The flaming kunai ignites the alchemic thermite, which burns at 2500 °C (4500 °F). It evaporates the poisons and melts through the black sand weapons. It also coats and incinerates the evil clone of Tenten with molten iron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Exterior

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle outside the Fortress finally shifts. As the land collapses into the ocean and lightning descends from the sky to the earth, the Colony forces including the Naruto Militia and Gaara Group push through the enemy lines.

A Hundred Thousand are killed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara's Fortress - Throne Room

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**MADARA!"**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shinigami and Shinobi, stands in the Throne Room of Madara Uchiha, the demonic ninja lord of the Dark Council. The chamber is a horrific structure with a black stone floor with veins of fire like volcanic rock, a dome-shaped ceiling covering in paintings of dragons, kitsune, and death, and a throne composed of stone and bones. What is the true horror is that the circular wall is covered in a dark red-purple organic resin that holds Madara's victims like insects trapped in amber.

Naruto recognizes them as analogues of the various heroes, including Konoha ninja. The most disturbing are several versions of himself that looked like they died in agony, their suffering preserved.

Suddenly, there is an explosion directly under Naruto and the Shinigami/Shinobi is covered in black flames. The black flames of Amaterasu burn hotter than the surface of the sun and not even ashes should remain. Those are the beliefs of Madara Uchiha, who now stands only a few meters from the black fire. Those beliefs are shattered as Naruto walks out of the black flames unharmed.

"_**How!?"**_

"You won't live long enough for it to matter."

Naruto then breaks another of Madara's beliefs. Madara's greatest strength is his ability to become intangible by warping part or all of himself into another dimension. In that form, nothing can hurt him and attacks pass straight through him. Naruto shatters that belief when he nearly shatters Madara with his fist.

Madara stands with his demonic Eternal Sharingan filled with rage. He roars and he's surrounded by a demonic aura. The fiery aura rapidly expands and fills the room with a red light and increases the temperature to the point that the ceiling painting is incinerated. The rain of ash swirls around the red aura as Madara continues to power up.

Naruto's own gold-white aura expands and soon counters the dark red light of Madara's aura. His hair and clothing flow in a wind that blows from nowhere, as his body seems to become stronger and stronger. As the spiritual pressure increases faster and faster, the ground beneath him shatters and fragments levitate into the air, before shattering into dust.

Madara and Naruto's auras vanish and then they do as well. In reality, they move at speeds many times faster than sound. Punches powerful enough to shatter reinforced concrete, kicks strong enough to tear a dragon in half, claw strikes powerful enough to rend steel, and elbow strikes strong enough to shatter bone to powder happen by the thousands in seconds. Madara achieves the level of speed by warping time around him with his demonic powers and Naruto uses a modified version of Shunpo (Flash Step).

One blow sends Naruto into one of the walls creating a crater, but he soon vanishes and Madara appears in another crater in the opposite side of the chamber. Several corpses trapped in the resin are also shattered into tiny fragments.

Madara opens his mouth and releases a massive torrent of flames at Naruto. Naruto explodes in a cloud of smoke, while the flames melt the wall for several meters creating a pool of burning resin and ashes.

Madara then moves faster than a bullet to avoid a thousand kunai daggers, which all detonate on impact like high explosives, littering the floor with pot hole -sized craters.

Madara and Naruto attack each other again, their blows creating shockwaves that crack and shatter the chamber. Madara's sword slices off Naruto's head, only for it to dissolve into smoke. Naruto's sword slices off Madara's head only for the demon ninja to dissolve into flames. As the swords, Madara's demon sword and Naruto Zanpakuto, collide over and over again, they send out sparks of youki (demonic energy) and reiki (spiritual energy). The sparks become larger and brighter as the intensity of the battle increases, illuminating images of the warriors.

Madara swings his sword, while his fiery demonic aura is swirling around the blade, while Naruto counters with his Zanpakuto surrounded by spiritual energy. As the two insanely powerful blades collide at over twenty times the speed of sound, there is a blinding shockwave that creates a fissure in the ground and ceiling

Madara stands holding his shattered sword, a sword that was created from his own power similar to how a Zanpakuto is created from a person's soul. Madara's nine pointed Mangekyo Sharingan glows bright red and Madara's body begins to transforms. As the demonic aura becomes more powerful and more malignant, Madara's facial features shift as his skin turns dark red. His dark lipped mouth widens until it goes from ear to ear, and his teeth multiply into many sharp fangs. The pointed ears lengthen like those of an elf and lupine ridges like those of an old world vampire appear. Madara's body also grows taller and more muscular with his nails becoming claws and the feathery black wings he had on his demonic ascension reappearing covered in black flames. The organic black armor also changes with the veins of red fire glowing bright and the obsidian shattering to reveal black metal. The pauldrons (shoulder armor) resembling horned demonic faces with glowing red eyes scream and become fiercer looking with Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze doesn't look disturbed by the horrific transformation. Instead he raises his Zanpakuto and releases an even more powerful spiritual aura, one so dense it creates a spherical barrier of force around him. This creates a crater in the floor as it sends an air shockwave in all directions.

**"Kiai! Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry! Fighting dreamer!)

Naruto brings his Zanpakuto down and a blast of wind and energy explodes from the blade. The shockwave is so immense that the entire floor shatters and streams of molten rock shoot into the air.

Madara brings his hands to his sides and red and black flames gather in them to form spheres of hell fire. He brings his hands together in front of him and the two spheres combine into a far larger sphere that pulsates with destructive energy like a demon's heart.

Naruto's response is to bring his sword back and cause the winds to swirl around the blade like the dark waters of a maelstrom as Naruto's hair and clothing flow in the spiritual pressure.

Madara roars out and the sphere becomes a beam of destructive energy, so powerful it could be mistaken for the Wave Motion Cannon of a Super Dimensional Fortress. It causes the air around it to over-pressure and the ground beneath it to vaporize for a meter in depth.

Naruto brings his sword down and the beam splits.

The split beam a hundred times hotter than lightning continues blasting through the throne room wall, several dozen other walls, and out into the open sky

Naruto vanishes and there is another shockwave. Madara stands in a crater holding back Naruto's Zanpakuto with his arm armor, which is slowly failing. Madara watches the blade sink a couple of centimeters into his arm, before he knocks Naruto back with an explosion of demonic power.

Madara's claws slash across Naruto's chest creating an arc of crimson in the air. Madara's arms move so fast that they seem to disappear, but Naruto blocks the more dangerous and lethal ones. He still gets a hundred cuts to his chest and arms, and one deep cut to the side of his face.

Naruto's wind blades slice deep into the demonic aura of Madara and the demon lord coughs up fiery red blood. Madara avoids a wind blade that could have sliced him in half, but does manage to slice one of his shoulders, killing the pauldron demon.

Madara spreads his wings and thrusts them at his opponent. This releases a barrage of a thousand feather-size darts composed of black fire. Each of the darts has the destructive power of a military grade rocket, but Naruto generates a swirling barrier of wind resembling a cross between the Rasengan and the Kaiten.

Madara's demonic aura explodes outward again, shifting from dark crimson to black. Covered in black flames, the wings grow and cocoon the Demon Lord. The black aura cracking with a blue electrical charge swirls around the mass, forming an immense sphere. That sphere then explodes into flame and completely obliterates the throne room, leaving Naruto and Madara standing in the center of a crater.

Madara is no longer one opponent; he has split into two larger and more powerful creatures.

One Madara resembles a very muscular humanoid with black skin, a glowing red eye, and a long mane of red spikes. It has claw-like fingers and horns extending from its head like a crown. Its armor is gone, leaving him standing in tattered dark red pants.

The other Madara is an immense anthropomorphic dragon with a glowing sharingan eye in one socket and red reptilian eye in the other, dark red scales, sharp claws and a long whip-like tail. There are spikes on its face and going down the arms, legs, and spine. There are long bony spikes coming out of the elbows and knees. He also has large black wings composed of blade-like black feathers.

Naruto barely blocks a blow from humanoid Madara, but Dragon Madara releases a black fireball from its mouth. A fireball which is blocked by another Zanpakuto.

Naruto follows the blade to its owner.

In front of him is a tall muscular man standing six feet seven with long spiky white hair reaching his hips on the back and nine red tipped locks in the front. He's dressed in a black kosode, a white kimono and hakama, and a black obi sash. He also wears a black haori with red flames on the bottom which is torn into nine ends and on the back is a white rhombus with the kanji for "Nine". In the center of his stomach is a small round hole going completely through his body and a piece of a bone mask resembling a jaw bone is attached to his face.

As he raises his head, a sword appears in his hand. The sheathed katana is completely black, the saya (sheath), tsuka (hilt), fuchi (collar), kashira (pommel), and tsuba (hand guard) are pure pitch black, not reflecting a trace of light. He opens his eyes to reveal slit pupils, red irises with traces of gold, and pure black sclera. He begins to laugh, which reveals fangs and pointed ears.

"Kyubi?"

"It's Zorro Nueve Colas now."

"Why did you save me?"

"There is one person I hate more than you and your father Minato. That is Madara," says Zorro, his eyes glowing with anger. "I'm not going to let him or anyone else kill you. THAT'S MY PLEASURE!"

Zorro's own spiritual pressure surges and he attacks Dragon Madara. D-Madara releases a red-black blast from its mouth, but Zorro counters with a Gran Rey Cero (Grand King Zero). The red cero, possessing far greater power, size, speed, and force than a normal cero, tears through the demon flame attack and burns the scales of D-Madara, which is impressive since those scale can survive magma baths. Zorro then appears and swings his zanpakuto down, cutting the dragon's shoulder. Even someone with metahuman level durability would be cut in half by the strike, but the Dragon only gets a deep cut, barely piercing the scales.

Naruto's aura grows again and he attacks Warrior Madara. W-Madara catches the zanpakuto blade between his fingers, but is then covered in slicing winds and forced to let go. Naruto raises his sword and the blade becomes transparent. He then uses Shunpo to appear on the opposite side of Madara, the same distance away. Madara touches the side of his face and pulls back a blood-stained hand. He notices he's bleeding from several hundred fine cuts, but those cut heal in less than a second.

Zorro is impaled through the shoulder by some of D-Madara's feathers, but then the Arrancar spits a Cero from his mouth into the Dragon's face. With a slash of his sword, the wing is cut off and shredded, and D-Madara screams with rage and pain. Zorro touches his wounded shoulder, then licks the blood off his fingers. He clenches his bloody fist and raises his Zanpakuto crying out his Resurrección command.

Zorro's upper clothing vanishes as he grows in height and muscle mass. His eyes turn red with black sclera (whites), his skin turns snow white with red tribal markings, and his hair becomes a long mass of silvery hair. He grows longer arms with claw-like nails, fangs, and two long fox ears on the top of his head. He also grows nine immense fox tails tipped with crimson. As he grins he shows his sharp pointed teeth and the red markings and his eyes glow a fiery crimson.

His spiritual pressure also increases to the point that Dragon Madara is blown off its clawed feet into the wall of the crater. Zorro whips his nine tails forward and nine crimson blasts shoot towards the dragon. The dragon tries to defend himself, but the beam go straight through him and cause the earth around him to detonate in a massive explosion. D-Madara collapses to his knees, fiery blood pouring from deep wounds. Zorro appears in front of him and grabs his tail, then with a show of inhuman strength smashes Madara several times into the ground creating deep craters. Zorro then swings the dragon around and sends him into the opposite side of the crater.

Slowly Zorro's body begins to emit spheres of red energy as he walks towards D-Madara.

Naruto disappears and W-Madara catches the fist aimed for his face by the wrist. The fist then opens and a blast of spiritual energy explodes from the palm of the hand, sending Madara flying. Naruto appears above Madara as he's flying and jumps up and down on the demon lord. The double kicks are so powerful they send shockwaves through the earth and cause the ninja lord to vomit more and more blood. Naruto then picks up Madara and throws him over his shoulder, sending the demon crashing into another part of the crater.

Naruto brings Fighting Spirit Dreamer down and a concentrated blast of slicing wind and spiritual pressure explodes across the battle field at supersonic speed. Warrior Madara cries out in rage and pain as the blast washes over him, reducing the earth around him to dust. It also creates a cloud of crimson and fire beneath him, composed of his own demonic blood. As the attack ends, Warrior Madara collapses to his knees in pain.

Dragon Madara roars and is consumed by a crimson aura. He transforms into energy that flows across the battle field into Warrior Madara. As the two Madara fuse back together, there is a blinding white light.

As the light clears, Madara stands looking completely human except for glowing red eyes lacking pupils, irises, or pupils. Naruto and Zorro can also sense the creature's insanely powerful aura. The evil aura is a hundred times stronger than the dragon and warrior combined and a hundred times more malignant and filled with blood lust, which shouldn't be possible.

Naruto looks at Zorro, who still surrounded by glowing red energy spheres, then nods. Naruto generates a thousand shadow clones that charge with their swords covered in wind chakra. Madara-Prime releases a blast field, a sphere of destruction that annihilates anything that gets too close. He also fires blasts of black energy into the ground, annihilating the clones that tried to attack from below.

The smoke and wind blades are nothing but a distraction, as Kyubi releases the mother of all Ceros from his mouth after devouring the red energy spheres. The beam of destruction destroys part of the crater and part of the castle, incinerating them in a blink of an eye. Madara's barrier blocks the red energy for several seconds, then shatters into a billion vanishing fragments. Madara saves himself by shifting into another dimension, but even then the space warping blast still manages to injure him.

"**SHIKON: ODAMA..!!"** (Dead Soul: Great Ball..!!)

Madara notices that Naruto is missing, then notices a bright light coming from above, which is impossible because of the shadow dimension's dark nature. He looks up to see Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze holding a swirling sphere of energy that glows with a celestial white light and iridescent power. Naruto manipulated his chakra into a grinding sphere and added Wind affinity chakra, but then added nature chakra from the atmosphere, and his own spiritual pressure to create a new form of Rasengan. A dense sphere that can grind the body and soul into nothing.

"**..ZANPAKU RASENGAN!" **(Soul-Slicing Spiral Sphere!!)

Madara, though intangible, is struck in the chest by Naruto's Rasengan hard enough to create a shockwave in both dimensions. Madara is forced back into normal space and is trapped inside an immense sphere of swirling energy. The blades of energy strike billions of times in less than a second, cutting every cell in his body and then grinding the cells down to their most basic molecules. Not even viruses survive in the maelstrom.

The sphere not only affects the physical, but pushes the demonic soul out of the corporal body and grinds it apart. The bonds of the spirit particles that make up a soul or demonic spirit are broken. Every bond is broken, reducing the soul to its most basic parts and scattering those particles across hell dimensions.

As the soul and body of Madara ceases to exist as an individual, the power used to create the shadow dimension is also destroyed. The Castle begins to collapse as the dark powers supporting it dissolve. Every piece of wood rots into dust and every piece of stone shatters into powder. The small piece of land it was constructed on develops immense fissures and begins to sink into the dark ocean. The stormy sky becomes more violent and its winds create massive waves in the ocean.

The surviving heroes use a fissure that appears in the dimensions to return to the world of Halloween, as the shadow dimension implodes like a black hole. The walls of space time collapse until not even an electron could fit inside, and send streams of particles and energy into other dimensions like air from a balloon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 30 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 13**

**- THE SECOND RETURN**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 30 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 13**

-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover!!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER!!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED!!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	19. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 14

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 31- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 14**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 21, 2013**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been months since Madara's destruction and his remaining ninja forces have fallen into chaos. They have split into different groups depending on how independent they were from their master.

The most independent of the many groups have either formed their own ninja villages and become attached to colonies or been absorbed into the existing ninja villages.

The more loyal ninja have continued to fight for the Dark Council, but have either been destroyed by the Colony forces or sacrificed by Griffith, Naraku, and/or Aizen.

The most powerful of Madara's forces were connected to Madara's life and when he died, they died as well. Those souls were either sent to hell, reincarnated as newborn shinobi, or became members of Soul Society/Heuco Mundo.

The conflict has cooled down with the Three of the Dark Council securing their position and rebuilding their forces.

Griffith's Midland HQ is hidden and his forces have hidden themselves either in human form or in the dark forests bordering the astral plane.

Naraku has over a hundred bases scattered across the ningenkai (human world) and makai (demon world), with many incarnations acting as body doubles.

Aizen's Heuco Mundo Base is extremely well fortified, so much so that months of bombardment from Vorágine Espiral and the Anti-Aizen Arrancar forces have only made a small amount of progress.

The people of the world wait for the War to continue. They wait and they heal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Special Patient**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris walks down the corridor to meet one of the special patients. He opens the door with a pass code and a retina scan, and walks in to find the patient watching a magitek television

The patient is a beautiful woman standing around five feet ten with deep blue eyes and long dirty blond hair. She's currently dressed in hospital pajamas with silver bands around her neck and wrists. On the wall next to her in a sealed transparent container is the clothing of a modern mage with a unique sword. The sword has a blade with a silver hue to it and its guard is shaped like a crescent moon. Its grip is formed like an angel holding a blue sapphire.

"Kiki 'Overkill' Overhill-Sabaku"

"Dr. Harris. It's good to see you again, but I can't say much about the accommodations," says Kiki tapping one of her armbands. "I almost feel like a prisoner."

"You've been working yourself into severe exhaustion. The other ninjas and the older children can take care of the younger ones for a while. With Madara destroyed, most of the ninja forces are pulling back to regain their strength," says Xander, pulling out a Magitek Tricorder. "I know you want to help the colonies, but you've pushed yourself too far."

"I feel fine," says Kiki in a small voice.

"Remember, a Battle Mage doesn't feel the pain of their injuries until their magic is depleted. That's why many of the Magian soldiers have died of exhaustion on the field," says Xander. "You wiped out seven of Griffith's Midland Bases, including three that were on the Astral Plane. You wiped out seven hundred and eighty monsters, eighty of which possessed near perfect magical immunity. According to the reading, you have less than 0.1% of your maximum magic reserves now. "

"It was a busy couple of months," blushes Kiki.

"A little busy. The only mages causing that much destruction are the versions of Lina Inverse and Dark Schneider, with Louise the Zero coming in second."

Kiki winces at the comparisons.

The versions of Lina Inverse are some of the world's most powerful sorceresses specializing in fire, shamanistic, and black magic. Their spells including the feared Laguna/Ragna Blade have sent thousands of the most powerful monsters and demons into oblivion, they have also wiped out a quarter of the world's bandit population in their quest for treasure. There were a lot of bandits after Halloween, caused by people reverting to savage barbarians without modern society to maintain their morals.

The versions of the Explosive Fire Wizard and self-proclaimed God of Destruction have also decimated the monster and evil wizard population of what was Eastern Europe. They have been responsible for the destruction of five invaded colonies, a colony of one thousand evil dragons, and one very large mountain. Those sex-obsessed wizards are also responsible for over a hundred pregnancies in this month alone. In his heavy metal fantasy world, he was alive of four hundred years and his only child was his adopted daughter/lover Arshes Nei. This was due to a combination of dark magic preventing the formation of new life and contraceptive magic. In the world of Halloween, the chaotic magic has increased compatibility and fertility of all races. They're the largest magical family in the world, the same way that the Naruto Militia and the Gaara Group are the largest ninja families.

Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière was the third daughter of the noble family La Vallière who owned the north-eastern territory of Tristain in her world. Originally, she was a terrible mage who is often scorned by her fellow classmates because every spell she casts failed, so she was nicknamed "Louise the Zero" after her zero success rate and zero attributes. This led her to be very bitter and occasionally cruel in the way she treated her human familiar Saito. Later it was revealed that Louise's failure in performing magic of any of the four basic attributes was because, in fact, her magical affinity was with the rare and powerful Void element, hence her being known as the Void Wizard since then. She is known for shattering wards and protective barriers in Halloween World and void spells are some of the most destructive battle magic in existence.

"This isn't the first time that you've magically exhausted yourself," says Xander, looking at the notes. "The short Magic Girl war in Nihon and the vampire base in Midland being the best examples. What time you have at home is consumed by the children and now they're starting to have children of their own."

Xander taps on the silvery bands on her arms, causing glowing blue symbols to appear for a second before vanishing again.

"The bands are power limiters. They'll prevent you from using higher level spells until your reserves are above a certain level. They also act as tracking devices and should prevent you from sneaking off again."

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!"

"No. You're a Gaara girl," says Xander. "I remember when you came home from the Magical Girl War. You were supposed to stay in the hospital and get some rest for a couple of weeks. In the second week, you vanished and a week later, we learned you and Gaara had snuck off to celebrate your anniversary. "

Xander feels his aura rise and calms himself. The event of October 31, 1997 changed the entire world, but it also changed the reactions of the core Scoobies. Buffy is still a fighter and tactician, but the experiences of the vampire Selene have improved her abilities and instincts. Willow is academic and reasonable, but Rukia Kuchiki's memories have made her more dedicated and given her a greater understanding of the world. Xander on the other hand was impulsive and pleasure-seeking, so Cho Hakkai balanced him out.

The spirit world and the world of the mind known as the astral plane are connected; they are both parts of the immaterial realm that mirrors the physical material world. The creative, healing/cleansing aspects of spiritual energy are based on the Superego. This is the reason that most clergy and white wizards are logical creatures beyond their faith. The destructive, entropy-based aspects are based on the ID. This is the reason that most demons and youkai are controlled by instincts and strong emotions like lust, fear, and hatred. The lighter power tends to heal and restore the mind, while darker power tends to enhance and change the body

Xander is forced to repress his passions to control his youkai powers. Cho Hakkai was able to be more emotional because of his youkai power limiters, but Xander is far more powerful than Cho Hakkai from Halloween's effects and years of combat, even in his limited form.

Kiki gives him a puppy dog look and Xander sweat drops.

"I'll order a few Mana restorers. That should cut down your recovery time by half," says Xander. "No missions outside the colonies. No extensive child care. You're on vacation until I say otherwise!"

Suddenly, the intercom goes off.

"_Dr. Gregory House report to Dr. Senju-Summer's office."_

Xander wonders what Dr. Jerk has done this time. Even after curing his chronic leg pain, Dr. House is still a maverick medical genius who has been described as a "misanthrope", a "cynic" and a "curmudgeon." A curmudgeon is an ill-tempered (and frequently old) person full of stubborn ideas or opinions, which is very hard to work with in the fluidic environment of Halloween World. The cynic part is common in Halloween world, since the planet is post-apocalyptic. The misanthrope part is hazardous to House's health, since it usually leads to him pissing people off and pretty much everyone in Sunnydale could pound him into red jelly.

"_Dr. Mark Voyager please report to the post office."_

Dr. Mark Voyager is the name given to The Doctor from the television series Star Trek: Voyager.

He was originally an "EMH", a holographic computer program designed to treat patients during emergency situations or when the regular medical staff is unavailable or incapacitated. Programmed with all current Starfleet medical knowledge, the Doctor was equipped with the knowledge and mannerisms of historic Federation doctors, as well as the physical appearance of his programmer, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. When Voyager got lost in the Delta Quadrant without a medical doctor, he was forced to evolve into the ship's permanent doctor. Due to a mobile emitter from a distant future, he was even able to leave the sickbay and travel like a human.

The Doctor's new mobile emitter must have arrived from Machina. The previous version was badly damaged by a lightning wielding trauma patient, and the Doctor has been complaining every since.

"_Dr. Stephen Strange please report to Magical Treatment Bay 6."_

The most common version of Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange is a master of the mystic arts and is his dimension's Sorcerer Supreme, responsible for defending it from mystic threats. He is also often consulted by other super-heroes on supernatural matters. Strange had a career before become the student of mystical arts, he, with his genius level intellect, was a world-renowned neurosurgeon before a car accident ruined his hands. Sunnydale's version of Dr. Strange returned to life as a doctor after the destruction of most superhuman heroes and villains in his own world and the sealing of the Sanctum Sanctorum. In the World of Eternal Halloween, he does both neurosurgery and treatment of mystical creatures.

"_Dr. Kureha report to Violent Patients Room C. We have a Devil Fruit Patient."_

Xander winces at the name. Doctor Kureha was the sole remaining doctor on Drum Island. Because of her eccentric treatment of patients (whom she will readily injure if they do not follow her orders), along with her reclusive nature and spiteful method of checking for injury, she is often called a "witch." However, she is a legitimate (not to mention skilled) practitioner of medicine, and has kept herself healthy and fit at nearly 140 years old. She considers herself a beautiful virgin flower, dresses in a style more suited to women one-sixth her age,(navel ring, short shirt that shows her piercing, and purple coat) and cannot stand being called "old" or a "hag" (which usually ends up in her punching or kicking the offender across the room).

Xander remembers several doctors, nurses, and patients asking Joyce to teach Dr. Kureha Tsunade's age-manipulation permanent genjutsu (illusion technique).That way she might look like she belongs in the clothing of a twenty year old, although it won't improve her bed side manner.

"_Dr. Black Jack, Dr. McCoy, and Dr. Ishida report to Legal," _continues the intercom. _"Dr. Desty Nova report to Cybernetic Repair Implantation Bay Seven. Dr. Desty Nova report to CRIB 7, immediately."_

Desty Nova is a former citizen of the floating city Zalem/Tiphares who has used his extensive scientific knowledge and expertise in nanotechnology to save lives and even resurrect what would be called dead, even in his world where cyborgs are commonplace. He fled Zalem/Tiphares to obtain the freedom necessary to experiment with live humans, a component he deems necessary in his research of karma and psychological capacity.

That mad scientist is in charge of cybernetics in Sunnydale.

"_Dr. Johann Faust VIII report to Soul Surgery Six."_

Xander winces at Faust's name. The doctor and necromancer is a very obsessive person, who has a reoccurring addiction to morphine and similar mystical drugs. At least, Faust has his wide Eliza to help him, unlike Dr. House's combination of long term addiction and love of experimentation. Soul Surgery involves operating on a patient's immaterial body, their astral body/soul, to remove foreign spiritual matter or special spells.

"_Dr. Franken Stein your package has arrived at the Post office."_

Xander winces again. An image of a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses springs to mind. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head, which he turns often as a means to focus his thoughts. A signature hallmark of Stein's is his trademark zig-zag stitches. He has said stitches all over his body and clothing (even his house is covered in stitches). His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat.

Dr. Franken Stein is based on the central characters from Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein, an amalgamation of the mad scientist and Frankenstein's monster itself. He was the most powerful meister to ever graduate from Shibusen. Being a man of science, Dr. Stein sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment or specimen. This is a personality trait that he had as a child, as he often wanted to dissect the people around him, and it has made all those around him afraid of him. He's one of the most feared surgeons in Sunnydale, if not North America.

"_Dr. Rebecca Chambers report to Legal."_

Rebecca Chambers was a rookie member of the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Service) Bravo team, with experience in the field of biochemistry. She's a five feet three, ninety three pound Caucasian woman from the Resident Evil series and has been a medic fighting against human bio-weapon/zombies.

She was the one that discovered that rookie biochemist Dr. Westly was really Dr. Herbert West, a mad scientist known as the Re-Animator. The man had conducted many experiments in the field of tissue re-animation until his own zombie disemboweled him. When he appeared the world of Halloween, he continued his experiments with new resources and had even worked with the Dark Council as a spy. It was good that Dr. Chambers discovered him because he planned to murder her and re-animate her as his servant/ necrophilia sex toy

"_Dr. Moreau report to Genetics Lab 34. Your daughter is being born."_

Xander remembers the creepy obsessed man with scarred white skin, a bald head, and dark goggles.

Dr. Moreau is a combination of various incarnations based on The Island of Doctor Moreau, an 1896 science fiction novel written by H. G. Wells, addressing ideas of society and community, human nature and identity, playing God and Darwinism. The combination includes the original who conducted gruesome experiments in vivisection, a scientist who attempts to convert animals into people using genetic engineering, and many other versions, creating a powerful, but disturbed intellect.

Sunnydale allows him to create his "children" as long as he abides by regulations and helps treat the various human-animal hybrid patients. Thankfully, Dr. Moreau is moving to a South Pacific Island after the birth of his daughter. Xander doesn't want to be within a hundred miles when the mad science experiments blow up.

"_Etoh the cleric report to Trauma Seven. We need an Exorcism."_

Etoh is a priest of Falis, the Supreme God, in the world of Forcelia, and upon King Fahn's death he later becomes the king of Valis and the husband of Princess Fianna. As a cleric, he possesses strong white magic and helps treat the injured and banish dark spirits.

"_Dr. Fran Madaraki report to Surgery Room Eight."_

Xander shivers at the last name. It belongs to a young woman covered in switches with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Fran is the "daughter" of the mad scientist/genius Professor Madaraki Naomitsu, and after his disappearance she took requests from various people on her own and tried to help them. Also called Franken Fran, she's an unusual girl, what with the stitch patterns on her face and the giant bolts on either side of her head, but she's not a bad girl, and she's just as skilled at surgery as her father. If you're willing to pay her price, she can do everything up to and including raising the dead. She has been described by many people as a female version of Black Jack on crack, much to Black Jack's annoyance.

She is one of most dedicated and relentless surgeons and genetic engineers, willing to do anything from simple limb re-attachment to cosmetic surgery to superpowers to resurrection. She just appeared in Sunnydale one day with her assassin sister Veronica and a human headed dog, and started to perform surgery at her clinic. Eventually, despite her insanity, she was proven to be a valuable resource and made part of the hospital staff. Xander shivers even more, remembering when Fran and Dr. Franken Stein started to date. Most couples, even after Halloween, go to the movies, play couple sports, or go on walks together. After Halloween, some of the more violent Blood knights may go hunting together and spar with their weapons. Fran and Franken performed vivisections on victims/patients and on each other. A girl loses a small amount of blood with their virginity but Fran lost several pints during their later dates. Xander shivers more at those thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Harris? Xander?" asks Kiki

"There's a scary rumor going around."

"What rumor?"

"Dr. Stein is going to propose to Dr. Madaraki," says Xander looking pale. "Someone get the Brain Bleach."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mental Patients **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into another room. The room is octagon-shaped with silver grey plastic walls and sterilized white floor and ceiling. From the center of each wall is a two meter long one-meter-wide cylinder with numerous hardened cables and armored tubes connected. Inside each tube is a clear liquid and Number Two and Number Five are occupied by a humanoid form.

Number Two is a beautiful young woman in her late twenties, early thirties, standing around five feet five with amber colored eyes and long light brown hair. According to Faith Kurenai Yuhi, she has the Faith Lehane profile, meaning she's one of the few people that resemble Faith as she did pre-Halloween. These profiles include the daughter of secret agent Henry Tasker, a woman with the ability to re-run a day to save someone's life known as Tru Davies, and another version of Faith who remembers being killed by Buffy while working for the Mayor.

The nurse is a five feet six Japanese woman with dark brown eyes and long shiny black hair. The nurse is dressed in a white body suit with a long lab coat and a white headband with silver plates around the temples.

"Subject's codename is Echo. Possible true name is Caroline. According to the Files, a secret group had the personalities of a group of girls known as Dolls wiped clean so they could be imprinted with any number of new personas, including memory, muscle memory, skills, and language, for different assignments. She is one of the most popular Actives in the Dollhouse, and, during the course of her engagements, has shown skills that transcend the limitations of her parameters. Echo has become increasingly self-aware while being in a blank state.'

'After Halloween, she was left to wander from Colony to Colony, slowly regaining her lost skills in order to survive. Recently, the various personalities downloaded and wiped from her mind are vying for control."

"Sounds similar to the Borg situation last year," says Xander with a smile. "I remember several of those former Borg developed a condition similar to DID (Dissociative identity disorder) because their minds could no longer repress the echoes of the minds that were a part of the Collective."

"Solution?" asks the nurse.

"There is already a dominant self-awareness," says Xander. "You need to treat the patient like a computer with too many conflicting programs. What you need to do is isolate the fragmented minds, erase the personas, restore the collective memories and skills, then download into the primary. "

Number Five contains a pale young man with a mostly bald head with two locks of black hair like insect antenna and large dark rimmed eyes. He stands five feet nine and a hundred and fifteen pounds, making him very underweight.

"The other is Johnny C. He is a deranged serial killer, mass murderer, and spree killer who interacted with various other characters in his original universe, generally by torturing and murdering them. He murders anyone who annoys him even slightly in the most elaborate, sadistic ways possible, then drains their blood and paints one of the walls in his house with it. He is delusional, paranoid, and devoid of remorse. His insanity manifests itself in several entities, such as Nailbunny, the closest thing to a conscience that he possesses; and Psycho Doughboy and Mr. Eff, two Styrofoam Pillsbury Doughboys that argue over whether to let him commit suicide.

We found him living a shack in the woods painted with the blood of ninety-four Madara ninja. We managed to capture him despite him possessing some kind of invulnerability of unknown origin."

"Best be careful. Total erasure of memories and persona, then neurological manipulation, basically erase and format the drive. Download a Class C Amnesiac personality and memory. If you can, copy the killing skills and download them into a combat mode of his personality."

"Are you sure..?"

"He's too insane and dangerous for reformation or minor manipulation. His invulnerability makes him too valuable to dispose of, but I doubt we'll find a person willing to buy the body and an AI is suited well to even bioroid bodies."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karma Group**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander, now dressed in surgeon's clothing, removes his gloves and mask. He just spent two hours with Black Jack working on two patients, something that would have taken four Pre-Halloween doctors eight hours. Xander and Black Jack grab their coffee and begin to write a report.

"Subject One is Mighty Gai. Former Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. Now Jounin taijutsu instructor of Sunnydale's Ninja Core. He and his student/surrogate son Rock Lee are loud and passionate. They can actually create an illusionary seashore from their passions, much to the disgust of others.'

'He was found with his right leg separated from his body above the knee. Damage to the anterior and posterior muscles combined with cracks in the Patella, Tibula, and Fibula indicate that the leg was used as a weapon after removal. Bruising of the skin and cracking of the frontal, parietal, temporal, and zygomatic bones indicates that the leg was used as a bludgeoning weapon."

"Someone ripped off Gai's leg and tried to beat him to death with it?"

"It wasn't the blows that nearly killed him, but the tearing of the arteries and veins in the leg causing severe blood loss. There was also damage to the trachea reducing oxygen to the brain and damaging the larynx, and a severe concussion from the head blows."

"Police report indicates that an assailant possessing superhuman strength and homophobic tendencies saw Mighty Gai and Rock Lee hugging each other while talking about the Flames of Youth and snapped. Rock Lee was pulled from the river after nearly drowning, but Gai was severely injured. Witnesses describe the man as a maniac and beating Gai while making Ambiguously Guy Duo Jokes."

"I heard some of the witnesses are grateful to the attacker, because the hugging was 'extremely creepy' in their own words."

"Bones have been fused and the leg has been reattached. Throat has been repaired, but subject will be unable to talk for six months."

"Six months? That's kind of long."

"?"

"Let's make it eight."

"Patient number two is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subject was assaulted by Lily Potter nee Evans after she learned from the Files how her son Harry James Potter was treated due to Dumbledore actions and inactions.'

'Dumbledore's personal wand was magically driven at high speed into his anus. The end result was a violent sodomy which ended with severe damage to anus, rectum, and colon, and extensive bleeding and infection from the penetration."

"The Elder Wand itself was damaged beyond repair by its use as a torture weapon and has been reclaimed by the Incarnations of Death, under the authority of the Soul Society."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shokushu Recovery**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into a very large room with a nurse and finds dozens of young woman in hospital beds lining the walls. The women are beautiful and range from fourteen to twenty four with various colored hair. Most of them have a drugged look in their eyes, but some of them are holding themselves in horror and others have odd pleased looks in their eyes.

Nurse Jungle is a small, large breasted woman with dark green eyes, dark skin, and wild green hair. She's also dressed in a tight version of a nurse's uniform.

"These girls were rescued from a group of Naughty Tentacle Monsters by their Colony, but the Colony lacked the resources to heal them," says Nurse Jungle. "We are currently purging their systems of the various aphrodisiacs and mind control compounds they were exposed to."

"Hentai Dimension? I thought that place was under control."

"Venusmon of The Olympus Twelve, Lilithmon - Lust of Seven Great Demon Lords, Shikima Lord Nemaru of the Shikima Demons, Amano Jyaku and Lady Mimi of the Jujin (Man-Beasts), and super-pervert-turned-sex-god Ryo Saeba of Nihon control the Dimension, but there have been raids by Dark Council supporters."

"**JUN LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE NOT THINKING CORRECTLY!"**

"**I KNOW WHAT I WANT FATHER!"**

"**YOU WANT TO BE SOME DEMON'S WHORE!"**

"**QUIET!"** yells Xander. "This is a Hospital."

The two people arguing are a father and daughter. One is a sixteen year old Japanese woman with brown eyes and long brown hair. She's dressed in hospital clothing, but the clothing next to her bed in a plastic bag indicates a ninja girl. The father is a rough-looking man in his forties with brown eyes, grey hair and a beard. He's dressed like a European wizard despite his Asian features.

"The patient is kunoichi Jun Remon and her mage father Jon Remon. Jon led the magical attack on the Shikima base, but Jun wasn't willing to leave," explains the Nurse. "We have already purged her system of the chemicals and secretions. We've also cleared her mind, she's not being controlled."

Xander looks at Jun and nods for her to talk.

"I have a part-shikima boyfriend, but dad doesn't support youkai or demon-blooded suitors."

"They're all monsters, Jun! You should marry Peter or Sho!"

"I'm not marrying that idiot Peter. He's as bigoted as you and self-absorbed. Sho is involved with that half-dragon girl and I'm not into the shy, conservative type."

"No. Instead you're into sleeping with demons!" yells her father.

"Yes! If it wasn't for Tetsuya, we wouldn't have been able to get the other girls out. He was a spy in their ranks for King Seikima," says Jun. "Your spells wouldn't have had any effect if Tetsuya hadn't brought down the barrier from the inside!"

Jun then looks her father in the eye.

"Tetsuya and I have been together for two years, Dad. I'm carrying his child."

"What!? I won't allow it! I'll never accept a part-demon freak in the family. If you don't have an abortion, you're out of this family!"

"Good-bye, Mr. Remon. You don't have a daughter!" yells Jun back at him.

Jon Remon pulls out a hidden staff intending to punish his daughter and hopefully kill the hell spawn in her womb, when Xander's hand grips his wrist. When Jon continues to gather magical power, Xander closes his hand crushing the ends of the radius and ulna into powder and making the man drop his staff. The youkai doctor channels a little energy into his foot with his growing anger and stomps the staff. The reinforced magic staff is snapped in half like a dry branch and then completely incinerated. Xander then lets go of the shattered arm and delivers a palm strike that sends the mage flying into the walls. Jon Remon falls to the ground unconscious, while the other patients don't notice due to sound-blocking privacy charms

"Thank you," says Jun

"No problem. I'm here to protect the patients, human or demonic," says Xander, then he turns to the nurse. "I need to send a message to the Miroku Clan in Nihon. The message is for the clan head Miko Mido and tell her I have another possible member for her clan. Also call security and have that trash locked up," Xander turns back to the patient.

"Miko is the daughter of King Seikima and the Miroku ninja don't have any demon blood prejudices."

"Thank you, Dr. Harris."

"Call me Xander."

As Xander leaves the room, Nurse Jungle hands him another file.

"What's next on the agenda? Pokégirls?"

"Pokégirls are part-animal super-soldiers/sex slaves. Sukebe - a great pervert, mage, and scientist, created the Pokégirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, his lab was destroyed, but Sukebe created many more and created a nightmare on his world's female population as revenge on the female reporter that exposed him."

"Sounds like a perverted version of Pokémon."

"Correct!" says Nurse Jungle with a large bright Flag pulled from nowhere. "The biggest problem is that Pokégirls that doesn't have sexual intercourse will lose their intelligence, reverting into an animalistic instinctive state known as a Feral. The only exceptions in their world are certain Legendary creatures and the Sanctuary Goths which exist in their world's version of Africa."

"We are looking for a cure, correct," says Xander, then after she nods. "What's the theory?"

Nurse Jungle leads Xander into a high security room. Inside are three cylinder-shaped tanks. One is filled with a burning red liquid, one is filled with a sparkling golden liquid, and one is filled with a pulsating blue liquid.

"We managed to acquire them from Australia, who took them from Team Rocket. There was another version of the Pokémon world, where a criminal organization experimented with artificial evolution stones. They managed to create three types of what they called Soul stones. The Blue stone of Heaven causes alien transformations beyond the limits of a normal Pokémon. The Gold stone of Earth causes super evolutions, evolutions beyond the known stages. The Red stone of Man causes Pokémon to gain human-like traits and can cause Humans to gain Pokémon like traits."

"So, if you were to inject the Red into the Pokégirls?"

"We are hoping the fluid would increase their intelligence and independence enough to break the Feral Lock and allow a new evolution free of becoming Feral."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Isolation - Rosemary Prevention Room**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"People sometimes wonder what happened to people who dressed like mythological gods or uber game characters. The truth depends on the individual. If their will is very strong, they became the offspring of those characters, possessing the abilities, but independent unique minds. If their will was common, they became avatars/clergy of those characters possessing the abilities but limited by the original. If their will was weak, they were completely absorbed into the main character and exist as extensions of the original."

Xander wonders who's talking, when he notices a man sitting near the far wall. He's a young Native American man with long black hair and is dressed in animal skins. He also holds an animal mask and is translucent.

"My name is Xander."

"The Son of the Coyote. I was sent to watch over the future mother."

In the bed sealed by a glass wall and an extremely powerful mystic barrier is a young beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blond hair. The woman is Yumi, who in her world was a rare Pureblood Woman. These special woman possess the ability to be mothers to destiny, their children determine the course of good and evil. Mary was a pureblood woman and gave birth to the light Jesus, while another pureblood Lilith slept with the devil and gave birth to darkness, the demons of hell.

"Yumi's true husband, the champion of the war god, has been found in Thousand Kingdoms and will arrive soon. Their children will create a bright future."

"I hate Prophecy. At least they won't have to kill themselves like in the Files."

Opposite to him is a young dark haired boy named Satou Kohta. He's strapped to his bed with an IV line feeding him sedatives and nutrients. The boy is one of the most unlucky individuals in history. In his world, the demonic Queen of Terror was being reborn when an elderly angel interfered. He intended to seal the Queen in a stone sphere, but a misfired arrow sealed her into Satou's testicles. That means that until the Queen's power is depleted, he must avoid sex at all cost. Not having a good time, Satou volunteered to be placed in a chemical coma and isolation until the time has expired.

Xander turns to the third sealed room which contains a young woman with black hair and pale skin. The nurse gives him the clipboard and he quickly scans the page.

"Neko Uchiha? Real name: Naoko Uchiha. The middle child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha of Konohagakure no Sato, older sibling of Sasuke and younger of Itachi. Jinchuriki of the forbidden nekomata Kila who was sealed by a blind Obito, who in that universe survived the Iwa attack but still gave his remaining eye to Kakashi. The reason was to save her life, after Madara punished the clan for disobeying him. Replaced Sakura on Team Seven when Haruno was placed in a special medic ninja program. Eventually became an ANBU and helped Naruto defeat Missing Ninja Sasuke and his Team Hawk. Current problem: Estrus?"

"The demoness has gone into heat and is driving Neko insane."

"Does she have a friend or mate who can help her?" says a blushing Xander.

"He's currently on an extended mission, which is why she's sedated in isolation. He should return to one or two weeks."

"Make sure the IVs are checked often and have the mages check the barriers. I don't want any accidents. We already have enough of those as it is."

The Bizarre Baby Boom Chain Reaction. It's a phenomenon recorded by Dr. Xander Harris after 2000. In other worlds, strange events triggered the birth of children with strange powers. This includes the Eva Pilots born after Second Impact in the world of Evangelion, the matter manipulating Alters after the land movement in the world of s-Cry-ed, and the Diclonus born in the world of Elfen Lied. In the world of Halloween, there have been many Bizarre Baby Booms over the years, often triggered by previous Booms in other areas. The end result is that the world's population, decimated by the Event and the War, is rapidly growing at an accelerated rate.

There are babies being born with spiritual awareness, born with massive ki and chakra reserves, and those born with magical and psychic powers. The number of mixed blood children has also in increased to the point that a third of all children born contain demon, angel, or youkai blood. The younger generation has far greater potential than the ones created on October 31, 1997.

Even the connected dimensions are growing at an accelerating rate, with the various spirit worlds including Makai expanding. Only a few years ago, Makai was the size of Earth's moon, but the new Makai is a Dyson sphere, a hollow shell with the radius the same as Earth's rotation around the sun.

"Dr. Harris!" says Nurse Jungle. "We have another call from Boom Room!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Boom Room is the name given to the new pregnancy room. It gets so much activity and new cases during the day that it's been called an explosion. It's also the proof of the Bizarre Baby Booms.

The first group is a young man with short dark blue hair and green eyes, a busty young red-haired woman with blue eyes, and another busty girl with purple eyes and blue hair that's a mix of shades.

"File: Psychic Academy. Ai Shiomi. Light Aura Psychic. Time manipulation. Orina. Water Aura Psychic. Healer. Myuu. Fire Aura Psychic. Combat specialist. You got caught in a lust spell and are now expecting."

"Yes sir," says the pale Ai, as a fat rabbit hopes on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be a great father!" says the rabbit. "You have Boo to help you."

"Boo Velka Receptor Arba? Crystal Aura Psychic."

"Ye..Yes?" says the rabbit, surprised that the doctor can hear his psychic voice.

"I have messages from Omeno daughter of Ometotchtli, Lady Kalulu of the Dark Continent, Usa servant of Chang'e on the Moon, and Alice of Midlands."

Buu looks worried, which is difficult for a rabbit.

"Six, Eight, Ten, and Twelve."

"What are those? Lottery numbers?" asks Ai.

"No. The number of bunnies in their litters. They also want me to tell you quote 'You'd better pay child support, you perv!' unquote."

Buu falls over like a stone statue while the two girls glare at the psychic rabbit.

The next group is a dark haired man dressed like a noble, a green-eyed red-haired woman in skimpy clothing, and a blue-eyed blonde woman. The girls are both blushing badly and the man looks very nervous.

"File: Shina Dark. Lord Exoda Cero Crown, Demon Lord of Shina Dark, also called Satan."

"Aren't you going to freak out?"

"This is Sunnydale."

"Sorry. So shocked that I forgot."

"Garlet Fey Sowauge, fourth princess of the wealthy and advanced Vansable Empire, sent to Shina Dark to become Exoda's concubine in order to protect the peace of her home empire.'

'Christina Rey Holden. The thirteenth princess of the dwindling Estgloia Kingdom. Together you're known as the Twin Moon Princesses."

"That's us," say the girls.

"Well everything looks normal for non-evil half-demonic pregnancies, the children are doing well."

"Am I having more than one?" asks Christina. "I've been sensing something and one of those seers said something."

"Oh. Triplets. You're both having triplets."

Lord Exoda. C. Crown, the most feared person on his world, a "cruel and vicious beast" according to legend, faints. His wives rush to his sides.

The next group is a man with dark eyes and short spiky hair dyed blond, a busty blond woman dressed in a combination of a bikini and old west clothing, and a tall muscular Chinese woman with long black hair in a Chinese fighting dress.

"File: AIKI. Joukyuu Kunitoshi. A martial-arts prodigy. You specialize in Aikido and possess extensive knowledge of many other fighting-styles. Hou Mei & Metara, teachers at Juuzenji High and servants of Joukyuu's student Kizuki Rin. According to your report, you regained your lost power and improved your fighting abilities since appearing in Halloween World, but you did not consider the enhanced fertility."

The three nod.

"I can't believe I had sex with him for a second time," says Metara. "But he did rescue us from that Yoma."

"I have messages for Joukyuu from a dozen other girls."

Joukyuu turns a sickly color as he reads the messages. Hou Mei & Metara read over his shoulder and turn a bright red.

Xander looks down at his files.

Senguu Fumihiro and his wife Akari have given birth to twins, but both children were born with Shikigei.

Coming from the words "Shiki" (Shikigami) and "gei" (tattoo), it is the source which the Chivalrous Powers in their home world come from. They manifest as tattoo of various patterns unique to the one who wields the Chivalrous Power to activate them. Chivalrous are supernatural powers which usually take the shape of appendages or mutations made for combat, be it offensive or defensive or support. They often turn their wielders into bizarre, if not monstrous shapes. Others, however, affect or alter the user's immediate surroundings rather than the user's body itself

They're unique to the world of Yakuza Girl - Blade Shikake no Hanayome, that Sanguu and Akari come from.

Sumomomo Momomo's Koushi Inuzuka and Momoko Kuzuryuu are having multiple children. Apparently, Momoko arranged for Koushi and her to be around during a Valentine event in their colony and had been secretly taking fertility drugs. The self-proclaimed world's strongest wife is going to be the mother of eight and Koushi is freaking out. There are also concerns about Momoko's small size.

Digimon Savers Masaru Damon and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda got too close to the Hentai zone of the Digital World and are expecting. The same is true for a threesome of tamers, Takato Matsuda, Ruki Makino, and Juri Katou. It's interesting to note that Yoshi's partner has a laid an egg, and Ruki's partner has laid two. It's most likely they are the partners of the children, who will die if anything happens to their unborn partners.

Xander hears steps behind him and turns to see three young women. The first is a woman with red brown eyes and long auburn hair tied by a red bow. The second is a more athletic woman with short black hair and green eyes. The third is a blue-eyed woman with medium length blond hair. They are dressed in outfits that are identical apart from the color, with one blue, one pink, and one green.

Xander would make a joke about their outfits, if the girls weren't three of the most powerful metahumans in the world. As children, they possessed more powers than Superman and as adults they are even stronger. They are commander and leader Blossom, the joy and laughter Bubbles, and toughest fighter Buttercup. A group of engineered children known as the Powerpuff Girls.

"Hi girls. What's up?"

"Mad Scientist Dexter," says Blossom.

"Samurai Rai," says Buttercup.

"Rowdyruff Boomer," says Bubbles.

**THUMP!**

Xander decides to take a nap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Short Break**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander sits a table in the cafeteria nursing a cup of coffee. It's been another stressful day and it's still not over. As he leans back, he wonders what Jesse is doing. He hadn't seen his Soul Reaper friend since he was best man at Jesse's wedding a few months ago. Jesse should have married his girl long ago considering they had to stretch the wedding dress around an eight month pregnancy.

Xander notices that at one table are four people for four separate races.

The first is a young woman from a race of humans that possesses purple eyes and is naturally good at metal-smithing. Their culture has some strict regulations on technology, but the only kind of magic they do is illusion-casting. They are heavily into some forms of spiritual discipline, but some would debate if it is an actual religion. In their own world, they came from a poor country where the magical nobles conducted many magical experiments. One experiment mutated the servants, causing them to lose most of what magic they possessed, but granted them the ability to create and use any weapon or tool.

"Unified Gargoyle Alliance. All those people who dressed as Gargoyles for '97, those who exposed to the Gargate Virus, and those few who are descendent are getting organized. The Clan Leaders Goliath of New York, Leo of Albion, Kai of Nihon, Damian of New Wyvern Clan, and Thanatos of the New Olympus Clan were the original founders, but the others are following their lead."

The second person at the table is a young man from another race of humans. If Xander remembers correctly, they are all light-skinned and fair-haired with naturally athletic forms. As a people, they are generally good at ranged weapons, and are in general atheists. They were once the slaves of the magical nobles, but they overthrew their masters during the same time that the girl's race was created. No one knows where they originally came from, since the magical nobles erased all records in an effort to control them.

"New York Mayor Bigby Wolf is giving his full support and helping to increase the clan connections to the colony police."

The third is a young female belonging to a race of Centaurs. She comes from an all-female race created thousands of years ago by an Amazon sorceress in her world. They are famous for their unusual spices and their fiercely defended fields. They worship an organized pantheon of gods and goddesses, as did their Amazon comrades, and their magical practices tend to focus on divination. The goddess of the sun is especially important to them, since the sorceress used her divine power to create their race from a herd of wild horses. They believe the powers that be are intimately involved in their lives. If Xander remembers correctly, there their government is a confederacy spread over a wide area.

"Looks like the Old Wolf will be elected again. Unlike the former Sunnydale Mayor, we know Bigby won't eat his people after the first couple of centuries."

"The Alpha is the Alpha."

The fourth and final person is a member of an all-female race of evolved rabbits. She looks like a seven feet tall humanoid with dark brown fur, large paws, animal-like legs, and a large rabbit head with very long floppy ears. They are well-known for their music and they practice some forms of spiritual discipline, but some would debate if it is an actual religion. With their limited fighting skills and loose organization, they barely control a forest state that is known as a source of strange minerals. According to their world's history books, they are the descendants of an advanced technological race that mutated from exposure to magic.

"Hey, Xander! Yo, Dr. Xander Harris!"

Xander looks over to see seven people walking towards him. He recognizes them as Meisters and their Weapons. Those people and the other members of Shibusen have become the third spiritual defense group after the Shinigami of the Soul Society and Reikai Tantei (Spirit World Detectives). The Soul Reapers are the mostly deceased regulating the flow of humanoid souls. The Detectives are mostly living humans and youkai, and neutralize youkai and other threats to those souls and the worlds. Shibusen on the other hand hunts down malignant souls and spirits, usually while they're still inside living bodies.

One is a long haired young woman dressed in what resembles an English school uniform, one is a black haired young man with three white stripes in his hair who's dressed in a perfect suit, and one is a modern ninja with spiky green hair. Next to the woman is a white-haired man dressed in yellow and black. The man in the suit has two blonde women dressed in cowgirl clothing, with one sister being older and less busty than the other. The other man is followed by a taller black-haired kunoichi.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. Death the Kid and the sisters Patricia 'Patti' Thompson and Elizabeth 'Liz' Thompson. Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"That's us, Doc," says Soul

"How have things been going?"

"It's fantastic," says Black Star. "The Naruto Militia has been teaching me their brand of ninja."

"They have so much in common," says Tsubaki, blushing. Black Star's biggest weakness is that he is a total show-off, but the various Naruto outgrew that trait for the most part. She still doesn't approve of loud, flashy ninjas who shout out massive elemental attacks, but Black Star is improving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the Baby Farm**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get this straight, Mr. Shimeru," says Xander, fighting back a headache. "You and your girlfriend can change gender. In Futaba's case, it's a genetic ability that has been passed down from alien ancestors. In your case, Misaki, you received a blood transfusion from Futaba, which was affected by the accumulated magic. Even with Futaba's sister Futana fathering a dozen children, you didn't consider using protection!?"

The two girls blush bright red.

"Why do the gender benders always forget??" moans Xander. "I'll write a prescription for pre-natal nutrients and get you the booklets. We had to reprint this year's pregnancy books, seven times!"

Those characters that change gender and experiment often end up in this situation. They are concerned about the biology, about getting trapped in the other gender, about what other people think, and about their personalities changing, but for some strange reason the few that are willing to experiment never think to use protection.

As Futaba Shimeru and Misaki Shima leave, the next patients walk in. One is a young man with dark brown eyes and wild dark brown hair, while the other is a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kenichi and Miu Shirahama of Ryozanpaku?"

Ryozanpaku is a dojo where those who are truly strong and have mastered their arts gather. One appeared in Nihon after the Halloween Event and helped protect that area from monsters and other Halloween Horrors. Recently, with the marriage of Disciple Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji, they have created a new Dojo in Sunnydale.

It has already attracted many of the most skilled super-powered martial artists, who are willing to learn from brutal Ryozanpaku. They have joined many other schools of martial arts including Lee's Jeet Kune Do Schools, Kame-Sennin and Tsuru-Sennin Ryu, Karin Zanjutsu, Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, Elemental Bending schools, and Shinmeiryuu. There are even former ninjas teaching taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and mages teaching people to combine magic with physical attacks.

"Honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feel the Rage**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**RAAAGGGHHH!!!'**

A hundred humans smash their fists into the clear plastic barriers, before the bands on their wrists, ankles, waists, and throat force them to the ground. Each of the patients is in a separate cell marked by a bio hazard symbol. Each patient also has angry inflamed red-purple skin and is foaming at the mouth. The foaming saliva is mixed with blood and the sclera of their eyes are blood red. The snarl like animals, devoid of intelligence or higher thought processes, driven by rage and savage instincts.

"So what do they have?" asks Xander. "It doesn't look like one of the Progenitor strains or the Rage virus or any of the generic Zombie pathogens."

"One the Hibikis found a Smurf Village."

"SMURF! As in one of those tiny blue-skinned bastard offspring of elves!?"

"Yes. That type of Smurf. Only in this case they were infected and purple, biting everything that got too close to them. Hibiki got lost after being bitten a dozen times by their strangely sharp teeth. He then encountered a transformer infected by a new strain of the Transformer Hate Plague."

"I think I remember that episode. It's the one where Optimus is revived and he used the Matrix to the save the Universe, right?"

"That's the one. We don't know how to treat them since the Matrix is unavailable and there is a magical element in the new strain."

"The Matrix is the Divine soul of the God Primus. Sparks leave the Matrix and grant life to Transformers, and upon death the spark enriched by its life returns to the matrix. It's similar to the legend of Gaia on Earth. The Autobot Matrix of Leadership contains a spark that still connected to the Matrix and acts like a gateway," says Xander, remembering the reports he got from the Machine City Machina. "The souls of the dead become part of flow known as Gaia or the Lifestream, the stream contains the collective memories and emotions of those that have died, and supplies the souls for reincarnation. It's the fate of all souls that don't remain independent."

"So, the solution?"

"Final Fantasy. When the energy of the life stream is condensed it gains a physical form known as Materia. The Materia is the power source of magic in that world and contains memories and knowledge," says Xander with a smile. "We inject Materia into the patients along with magic antibiotics and a few compounds to prevent mutation. The Infusion should revert these people back to normal, the same way the same way the knowledge of the Matrix cured the original Hate Plague."

Xander then notices that the nurse is blushing and stops smiling. He's got to control that charm, he already has a small harem that doesn't take no for an answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Injured Bands**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander looks down at his clipboard, then at the room in front of him. The rather large room houses the Bands, entire groups of injured people that were placed together instead of treated as individual problems.

The first is a group of pirates known as the Lagoon Company. The Black Lagoon is famous for fighting against the Dark Council Armada, smuggling medicine and weapons to other countries, and the fact that Jiro "Jo" Okajima of Black Lagoon is currently engaged to the Soul Society's Blood Princess Amaya Zaraki.

Dutch is currently laid back with both legs in plastic casts. The casts are long clear plastic rubes secured by a rubbery white plastic at the joints and ends. They are also filled with a dark blue translucent liquid that flows around the numerous injuries.

The African-American leader of the Lagoon Company and captain of the ex-U.S. Navy PT boat Black Lagoon was injured by Naraku's aquatic youkai soldiers. He managed to kill hundreds before one of them tore through the floor of the boat he was on and stabbed him through the legs with its venomous spines. Dutch still managed to kill his attacker and a couple dozen more, even with the injury.

"The gel contains nanomachines which are isolating and destroying all traces of the poisons. They are also rebuilding the damaged blood vessels, nerves and muscle tissue."

Revy's arms are also in casts and there are bandages wrapped around her torso. Revy does most of the fighting for the Lagoon Company and the Chinese-American is a sadistic fighter. She killed the greatest number of the water youkai and even avoided poison spines shot like spear guns. She was finally taken down when Naraku's creations showed one more ability, the ability to convert their fluids into explosive material turning themselves into living bombs.

"The arms will be healed within twenty four hours and be fully recovered in thirty six. Most of the damage consists of cracked ribs, a fractured scalpula, and first and second degree burns over sixty eight percent of the body. The bones have been fused and the dermal regenerators have restored the skin."

"Hey Doc."

"Yeah Revy."

"Some of those spines went into the stomach... and I was wondering..."

"There was damage to your reproductive organs, but the damage was also repaired. You might want to be careful for the next few cycles though, since your fertility went up with the treatment."

The other members of the Lagoon Company pale slightly.

Benny, Lagoon Company's mechanic, computer specialist, and researcher, looks unharmed, but there is a faint blue tint on some parts of his body. He was badly burnt when the Naraku soldiers tore into the electrical systems, causing his computer and navigation systems to become electrified and explode. There was also damage to his nervous system from his Machina-implanted brain-computer link overloading. Thankfully, surge protectors saved his central nervous system.

Rokuro "Rock" Okajima is Lagoon Company's businessman, responsible for account management, diplomacy, negotiation, and the occasional errand. He was the one who managed to get the others to safety after the last of the water youkai were destroyed. In the process, he was clawed, burnt, and took a spine through the chest. The chest wound almost killed him. As of now, he only has a few small bandages and a cross shaped scar over his heart.

"Benny and Rock are ready to go now, but I suggest they get some sleep and wait for the others."

The second group are the Knight Sabers, four female mercenaries/vigilantes in powered armor who fight the Genom Corporation and their army of killer Buma/Boomer androids in the future city of MegaTokyo. Since appearing in the world of eternal Halloween, they have taken jobs fighting against other cybernetic and machine threats in both the United Colonies and Nihon, with the occasional trip to other countries.

"According to the Files, you were hunting the leader of a group of Machina bandits, which turned out to be a Gero-type Android. Fighting one of those isn't very smart without super martial arts or anti-dreadnaught artillery."

"We would have retreated," says the leader Sylia, the refined hero. "The problem was that his sensors detected us hours before we spotted him. He attacked first and within two minutes our armor was failing and within five minutes we had to abandon it. I may have included various Machina technologies in their designs including nano-technology, Stark Iron Man technology, and energy field systems, but they were no match for a cyborg with an infinite power source."

"Thankfully, the blue-haired woman Kosmos rescued us and the Machina military used big guns," says Priss, the motorcycle racer, rock star, and team lancer. "My knuckle bombs didn't make a scratch, but those energy guns blasted a hole straight through his chest, then shot off his head."

"Wait. If you got injured near Machina, why didn't they take you to their med bays? They may be mostly machines, but their nanomachines could have repaired any damage to your bodies."

"Our injuries aren't from that battle," says the athletic Linna. "Members of Sixty Six's gang attacked us en route to Sunnydale. The Magia Gate in Machina was damaged and we needed to use Sunnydale's port to return to Nihon. Those survivors of the military assault that possessed emotions wanted revenge."

"If it wasn't for Sachiko-chan, those goons would be polishing our skulls as trophies," says computer and science expert Nene. "She was the one who freed us and helped us escape."

"Sachiko," says team engineer and pervert Mackie who's in a trance and drooling slightly.

"Sachiko is the daughter of Sixty Six. The Bandit Leader raped one of their victims and bio-nanomachines caused her to grow at an accelerated rate and gain superhuman abilities like the rest of Gero's creations. It could also be the chaos magic messing with the world's inhabitants," explains Sylia. "She's very innocent and naive, only hating her father for killing her mother. Only Sixty Six was able to control her using some sort of cyber link. When she had the opportunity, she wiped out half the remaining bandits. She also fell in love with Mackie of all people."

"Intimacy with a superhuman cyborg. That would explain his cracked pelvis."

Xander moves onto the next group. A group of young men including two near twin brothers and one woman. They are the Digimon Frontier Group, humans who have gained the ability to transform into Digimon using the spirits of ancient heroes. The group is composed of the Hero Takuya, the Lancer Kouji, the big and smart guy Junpei, the Tagalong Kid Tomoki, the Chick Izumi, and the Sixth Ranger Kouichi.

"According to the reports you gave, Halloween enhanced your powers enough that like Takuya and Kouji, everyone on the team can combine their human and beast spirits to reach the next level. The powers of your Digimon forms have been growing with each battle, but recently your normal human forms have begun to change."

Takuya is the first to move. He raises his right palm and grips the wrist with his left. Seconds later, the air above the palm bursts into bright crimson flames. The others are hesitant than follow the goggle head's lead. Kouji forms a sphere of light above his palm, Junpei's fingers crackle with lightning, Tomoki's fingers are covered in frost as he forms a sphere of ice, and a miniature twister forms in the palm of Izumi. Kouichi's power is the most disturbing, absorbing the ambient light to create a ball of swirling darkness above his palm like a tiny black hole.

"It's getting harder and harder to control the power surge, Doc," says Takuya Kanbara. "A month ago, I was extremely angry and I transformed into some form of fire demon. It was like an older version of Flamemon, Agunimon and BurningGreymon's rookie form. I also couldn't change back for a week!"

"The theory is that your Digimon spirits have become so powerful that the barriers between them and the hosts are breaking down."

"So, we are going to end up in permanent hybrid mode!?" says Izumi. "I don't want to end up as JetSilphymon all the time."

JetSilphymon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, a fusion of Kazemon and Zephyrmon. She resembles a woman with airplane themed robotic armor and carrying a giant pinwheel.

"I don't believe that will be your problem," says Xander. "The line between human and Digimon will dissolve, meaning your human forms will possess elemental abilities like your Digimon forms and instead of transforming, you will have the ability to slide into your other forms. The problem is you need training to control those powers, so I suggest that after the healing cycle is complete, you find a martial arts school."

Xander talks to them for several minutes about the different schools and which ones would be best suited to their elements, then moves on to the next group.

The next group are former bad guys. They're all floating in tanks of clear liquids with several bands around their torsos, necks, waists, wrists, and ankles. The bands are connected by tubes and cables to ports at the tops and bottoms of the tank. They also wear opaque metal head gear over the eyes and covering their ears.

The first is a man with pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wears divided down the middle with two separate partings on either side of his face.

The second is a young man with dark hair and lips, and a second head resting on his back.

The third is a large man with orange hair done in a mohawk.

The fourth is a dark skinned man with black spiky hair and six arms.

The fifth is a dark eyed woman with spiky red hair.

They are Orochimaru's elite team Sound Five. This version of Sound Five died in their world the same way they did in canon, but they awoke in the world of Halloween. They spent years working as mercenaries for various colonies, until they were captured by Madara's forces. They were used as test subjects for Madara's human/demon fusion and body enhancement experiments. When Madara was destroyed, the Five, still in status tubes, were recovered and brought to Sunnydale.

"Kimimaro is no longer stricken with illness. His body now possesses an insane healing factor in addition to his bloodline ability to manipulate his bone structure. The enhancements have converted most of his body into solid bone, but it still functions. We need to make modifications to remove the extreme pain the experiments were causing," explains Dr. Madaraki. "It's amazing that he can function with such a body.'

'Sakon and his twin Ukon have changed. I don't believe they exist as separate mental entities. Instead every cell in Sakon's body contains his mind and is able to infect and convert other cells into Sakon cells. He's like a human virus able to survive as a single cell and exist as multiple copies of the same person. He's very similar to Battle Creature Aptom except he can't absorb the abilities of his victims.'

'Jirobo's blood has been mixed with the blood of an Oni. As a result he has muscles like iron and skin like steel. That, combined with his natural affinity to Earth and his ability to absorb energy, makes him a Juggernaut. I can only calculate that he has Class 100 strength now. The biggest problem is that his brain has regressed to a child-like state and the Oni nature prevents any form of accelerated maturation.'

'Kidoumaru is in the worst shape. They combined his body with the blood of various spider youkai, which means that when he's awake he transforms into a ravenous man-spider. The tactician's mind has also devolved leaving only the animal instincts. My only recommendation is dissection.'

'The foul mouthed Tayuya has been merged with various magical creatures and youkai associated with music and sound. She can replicate any sound she hears and produce songs that cast powerful illusions. She can also move at extremely high speeds, allowing her to manipulate the wind into shockwaves. The most interesting part is the manipulation of her reproductive system. I believe she originally supposed to be a weapon, but was later turned into a breeder of weapons."

Xander looks a little green at the mad scientist's explanation.

"It's best to start with Kimimaro and Tayuya. Do you believe they can be reformed?"

"The time they spent as lab rats has traumatized them. They have committed horrible acts as sound ninja and mercenaries, but Madara's evil was at a different level. What they witnessed has left them questioning themselves and searching for a purpose. It's possible we could give them a purpose."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Injured Bands 2 Hours Later**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander stares at the people before him. Comic book super heroes now mutated into his worst nightmares.

The Fantastic Four. Four people who gained superhuman powers when their experimental space ship was bombarded by cosmic radiation. Some of the most famous super heroes in the history of Marvel comics, reduced to elemental nightmares.

Mister Fantastic possessed Elasticity - the shape-shifting ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract his body into any form he can imagine. Now his body is completely liquefied into a blue gel inside a sealed glass chamber.

The Invisible Woman possessed the ability to generate invisible force fields. These protective barriers could hide herself and others, and manipulate objects like telekinesis. Now her entire body has been transformed into a transparent crystal-like substance contained within a bubble of swirling wind, which is inside an oval force field.

The Thing possessed a body composed of rock and had immense superhuman strength. Now his body has fused and deformed into a solid orange rock. An extremely dense unmoving orange boulder, not looking alive in the slightest.

The Human Torch possessed pyrokinesis, the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. He could cover himself in fire, fly at high speed, and generate fireballs from his hands. Now he stands inside a sealed plasma chamber like a statue. His entire body is composed of white flame that arcs like the surface of the sun.

"How are they, Doctor Strange?'

The neurosurgeon and master of the mystical arts turns to Dr. Harris and smiles.

"I think they will be OK."

"**SERIOUSLY??"**

"I believe their powers are evolving to the point that they'll become elemental beings. Reed is Water, Susan is Air, Ben is Earth, and Johnny is Fire."

No kidding says Xander in his mind with no small amount of sarcasm.

Suddenly, alarms sound as sensors detect power surges from the patients

Mr. Fantastic's chamber shatters into a billion fragments as the blue liquid moves wildly. It finally takes human form. The new Reed Richards stands six feet one, a hundred and eighty pounds with brown hair and eyes, but he looks younger. He no longer has graying hair; instead the hair is long and flowing like a river. There are also blue markings on his skin and he's dressed in a dark blue and black jumpsuit.

Invisible Woman's barrier shatters like glass as the winds contract into the crystalline form. The crystal body rapidly changes into a more human form. She stands five feet six, a hundred and twenty pounds with blue eyes and long blonde hair. The transformed Susan Storm's hair is no longer golden blonde, but a silver blonde that flows like mercury down her back. She's now dressed in flowing white like a princess of Ancient Rome.

The shell of the orange boulder cracks and the inside melts like a mud ball in a shower. The orange mud then reforms into a humanoid statue. The shards of stone from the shell fragment further before attaching to the skin of the living mud statue. The end result is a seven feet tall god-like statue composed of dark gold stone with scales of orange rock acting as armor. He looks far different from the monstrous Thing he was before. He's also dressed in black pants with ankle ties, a belt with a gold buckle, and gold arm bands.

The Human Torch's fires cause the plasma chamber to crack open, then they fade to reveal a human form. The human form stands five feet ten, a hundred and seventy pounds with blue eyes, tan skin with flame-like markings, and red-blonde hair. His entire body seems to radiate heat and he's dressed in a sleeveless red and black jumpsuit.

"Where did the clothing come from? They were naked a few seconds ago," says Xander

"The elemental energies could have taken the ambient matter and constructed fabrics based on their inner personas or the accumulation of spiritual energy could have created raiments to suit their current position as elementals."

"You could have said you don't know," says Xander. "I admit when I don't know shit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Planeteer Alert**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks into another of the Hospital's thousands of special rooms. Many of the rooms are altered by magic or science so that the inside is greater than the outside. This means that the building holds twenty to thirty times the space it should hold. Inside the room are five humanoids floating in clear liquid-filled tanks. Each patient appears to be suffering from a unique condition and have a different ethnic background.

The first is a young man of African descent with dark eyes, dark skin, and short black hair. His right arm is gone and the stump looks like broken rock. There are numerous hard red-brown patches on his skin and in some of those patches red-brown crystals are coming out of the hardening tissue.

The second is a young Caucasian man with green eyes, light skin, and short fiery red hair. His right arm is gone with the stump covered in medicated bandages, and most of his right side and lower legs are covered in burns ranging from first to third degree. There are even traces of blisters and charred flesh on his skin.

The third is a young Caucasian woman with blue eyes, light skin, and long blonde hair. Like the others, her right arm is gone leaving a shredded stump. Her right side is covered in small cuts, abrasions, and odd-looking blisters. She also has many bright red patches on her skin.

The fourth is a young Asian woman with dark brown eyes, pale skin, and short black hair. In place of a right arm, she has a gelatinous piece of tissue. Her body is covered in blue tinted tumor-like growths and sections of skin that look soft and gelatinous.

The fifth is a young South American man with red-brown eyes, dark tan skin, and short black hair. He still possesses a right arm, but the hand is badly burnt with a ring fused with one of his fingers. The rest of the man's body is uninjured except for bulging veins in his skin.

"I don't recognize them, but the Files confirm their identities," says Xander, holding a clipboard.

"Kwame is from Ghana, Africa. He possesses the power of Earth and has a soft spot for plant life. Growing up in a tribe in his homeland, he is at one with the land and its purpose, and does what he can to preserve it. Unofficially considered the leader of the group, he is the voice of reason that keeps the Planeteers in check when the group begins to lose faith in a given situation.'

'Wheeler is from Brooklyn, New York. He controls the power of Fire and is the street-smart comic relief for the group who, while having his heart in the right place, tends to get himself into tight spots when acting impulsively. His compassion and fighting spirit adds to the team's backbone.'

'Linka is from the former Soviet Union. She has the power of Wind and closely studies bird life. She is a master of strategy and logic, as well as a computer expert. She is a no-nonsense girl whose common sense has helped the group when in their most critical moments.'

'Gi is from Thailand. She controls the power of water, the only power that requires tapping into a source in order to be useful. Gi is a self-proclaimed marine biologist and her compassion for sea life contributes to the overall effort of the Planeteers' protection of animals.'

'Ma-Ti is from the Amazon rainforests of South America. He uses the power of heart to instill love, care, compassion, and empathy into the people of the world to care for the planet. He can also use this power to communicate with animals telepathically. Ma-Ti is the most impressionable, but his youth and innocence also aids in the level of love and caring that keeps the group together."

Xander flips the profile page and goes onto the medical pages.

"They appeared together on October 31, 1997 and joined an ecology themed colony. With their enhanced powers, they were able to protect the colony from the Halloween Horrors, until it was destroyed by the Dark Council in late summer of 2000. They helped in the planting of the Dyson Tree Forests, planet exploration, and caravan protection. The Planeteers have become wanderers using the highly enhanced powers of their rings to protect colonies from the Dark Council and calling in the similarly enhanced Captain Planet if necessary.'

'They encountered one of our exploration groups from Sunnydale during their travels and help them out against the forces of the Dark Council."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback Start_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The people from Sunnydale are transporting several thousand people from the destroyed colony of New Tomorrow. These people did not celebrate Halloween like most of the world during the strange Halloween Event. The strange psychic phenomenon which caused millions to wear costumes, even those who hated Halloween, failed to affect these people. It didn't stop them from changing. The population of eight thousand have merged with the 4400 and the Tomorrow People, gaining paranormal abilities which mostly involve different forms of telepathy and telekinesis.

Each of the 4400 had disappeared at various times starting from 1946 in a beam of white light. None of the 4400 had aged from the time of their disappearance. Confused and disoriented, they remember nothing between the time of their disappearance and their return.

More significantly, a small number of the returnees begin to manifest paranormal abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy and precognition, as well as other gifts. It was later revealed that the 4400 were abducted, not by aliens, but by humans from the Earth's future and that they were returned to avert a catastrophe. It was also revealed that all the 4400 have a neurotransmitter called promicin in their brains, which gives them their powers.

All incarnations of the Tomorrow People are the next stage of human evolution Born to human parents, an apparently normal child might at some point between childhood and late adolescence experience a process called "breaking out", when they develop their special abilities. These abilities include psychic powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation. However, they are physically unable to deliberately kill others.

Unfortunately, that means that the human and near human forces of the Dark Council are perfect for killing Tomorrow People.

The transport is currently under attack by Naraku Soldiers. The current breed look like tall, lean, muscular humanoid males with no hair, smooth dark grey skin, and silver eyes that glow with a golden light. The eyes also have black sclera and dark rims around them. Each Naraku soldier has claw-like nails, sharp fangs, tapered ears, and detailed black facial markings. The soldiers are also dressed in black with gray bandages wrapped around their forearms, lower legs, waists, and necks.

"**EARTH!"**

A dozen Naraku soldiers fall from a severe earthquake, then fall into a deep pit that closes and crushes them. Kwame stands with his ring glowing bright and the earth around him shaking and cracking.

"**FIRE!"**

Two dozen Naraku soldiers are incinerated by waves of fire. The flames are so intense that they could reduce an entire island to cinders and sink it into the ocean. Wheeler stands with his ring glowing bright and surrounded by an intense aura of heat that burns the ground beneath him.

"**WIND!"**

Hurricane force winds blast several of the flying soldiers. The winds tear the wings, slice the flesh, and smash them hard enough to crush bone. Linka stands on a rock pillar surrounded by a pillar of swirling wind with her ring pulsating.

"**WATER!"**

Geysers of water explode from the dry earth and catch dozens of soldiers. The swirling pillars, like liquid drills, tear and grind the soldiers into pieces, before dispersing into a mist. Gi stands in the center of a flowing ring of water, while her glowing ring produces a mist-like aura.

"**HEART!"**

Normally, Empathy and Telepathy is worthless in combat. Some of the Naraku soldiers are wraith-like creatures created using demons that cause hatred, fear, and pain. These creatures are similar to the Mazoku in that they are a collection of negative emotion merged with the essence of black magic to create living nightmares. It also means a fusion of positive emotions like love and compassion mixed with earth magic, is poison to them.

The golden energy radiating from Ma-Ti's glowing ring washes over the shadow creatures causing them to shriek in pain. Their near intangible black bodies dissolve and burn into white flames. Those not completely destroyed, lose their pseudo-physical bodies.

Suddenly, the remaining hundred Naraku soldiers move towards a single spot. As they get close to each other, their black clothing and bandages explode off their muscular forms. Their flesh emits a dark purple aura and the air becomes toxic with the miasma. Their flesh pulsates and grows in bizarre ways, and as they come in contact with each other, tendrils extend from their flesh into the flesh of others. The bodies continue to grow and mutate, becoming masses of tumors that fuse together into one giant mass of flesh. The giant mass then changes shape like a developing embryo until it's a giant humanoid with six arms and four eyes.

The Giant Naraku Soldier charges towards the heroes and the heroes nod to each other.

"**EARTH!"**

"**FIRE!"**

"**WIND!"**

"**WATER!"**

"**HEART!"**

Five different colored energy beams collide high in the air and form a sphere composed of flowing lava and swirling storm clouds around a shining golden light. The sphere glows brighter and brighter, until it becomes a sphere of white fire. As the white fire sphere disperses, a humanoid floats in the air. A tall, muscular humanoid male who resembles most costumed superheroes. He has shining silvery skin, blue-green eyes, and short forest green hair. He wears a silver and red costume with a gold globe symbol in the center of his chest.

Captain Planet looks different than the cartoons. He's older, stronger, and looks like a fierce fighter. The same way the Earth itself has become a world of war due to the chaos magic, Captain Planet is now more than a protector, he is a warrior.

Captain Planet strikes the G. N. S. hard enough to create a thunderous shockwave and sends the composite creature flying into a mountain. The giant creates an immense crater in the rock face and before he can recover, he's struck by a monstrous fire blast that melts the surrounding rock and sterilizes the air in its lungs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback End_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Giant Naraku Soldier was badly beaten by Captain Planet. Finally, the monster took a play from NGE Angel of Water Sachiel and became liquid flesh, cocooning Captain Planet. The creature then released all of its youki (demonic energy), including what held its body together, all at once. The explosion shattered Captain Planet, reverting him into the elemental energy.'

'The rings of the Planeteers re-absorbed the elemental powers, but they also absorbed massive amounts of youki from the Naraku soldiers. The combination of elemental and youkai energy caused the rings to overload, which injured all five and destroyed the arms of four'

'Kwame's cells are crystallizing as the energies affect the solid composition. Wheeler's cells are radiating too much heat and are burning out. He also has a high fever which threatens his brain. Linka's blood is showing gas anomalies and we have to treat her for decompression sickness (DCS) because of bubbles forming in the blood. Gi's cell structure is breaking down, converting her body into a primordial liquid. Ma-Ti has damage to his CNS, especially the emotion centers of his brain."

"What can we do, Doctor?" asks the blond female nurse. "Those energies are growing as they convert body energy and the more energy the faster the body is consumed. If their current conditions don't kill them, they'll die when they run out of flesh."

"Human-Youkai conversion."

"Doctor!?"

"A Mortal is a creature whose spirit is limited by the body. A Youkai is a creature whose body is limited by the spirit. Nurse, get me five spiritual energy generators and a soul extractor. If we pump enough spiritual energy into each patient and extract their souls, then the bodies will be completely converted and absorbed by the souls."

"Elemental Youkai! You're so smart, Doctor Harris."

"Move it, you blonde ditz!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I come from a land down under" **

**Australia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks in and sees six very strange patients.

There are two twin women in their mid twenties with blue eyes and long red hair. There are two twin men in their mid twenties with green eyes and shoulder-length blue hair. Finally, there are two feline Pokémon with black eyes and tan and brown fur, with gold charms on their foreheads.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth of the English Team Rocket and Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu of the Japanese Rocket-Dan. You teamed up shortly after the fall of Australia's Team Rocket organization and tried to capture a Pokémon/youkai hybrid. The hybrid was a part Raichu and part Raiju, with extremely high electrical powers. Surprise, surprise, you six ended up with second and third degree electrical burns, and minor nerve damage from electrocution. If you six didn't possess preternatural durability and healing, you would have died. You took enough damage to kill a hundred pre-Event elephants!"

"Hey! Our plan wasn't that bad!" says James.

"We made sure there were no tamers nearby," says Kojiro. "Especially versions of Satoshi, Takeshi, Kasumi, or Satoshi's other friends."

"Or versions of Ash, Brock, Misty, or any of Ash's friends," says James.

"They're the same people, lame brain," say the two cats.

"We used rubber-coated robots, special pokeballs, and even electrical power inhibitors," says Musashi.

"Everything would have been fine, if we didn't exit the Magian Sea into a storm," says Jessie, glaring at James and Kojiro. "Those two were navigating!"

"It's not our fault. The Nav-Com failed and we didn't know the storm would boost the hybrid's power enough to escape and destroy the ship," says James

"We made it to shore near Sunnydale, when the hybrid attacked us out of revenge," adds Kojiro.

"I'm calling the psychics," says Xander.

"Don't you mean Psychologists?" says Meowth

"No! I know you lot are insane idiots. I'm going to have them reform you lot, before you end up getting yourselves killed!!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Break from Un-Reality. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander stands in front of a naked glowing blue man eating "Special" Twinkie four of the day.

Jon Osterman, also known as Doctor Manhatten, is an extremely powerful character.

Born in 1929, Jon Osterman originally wanted to be a watchmaker. After his father read of the bombing of Hiroshima Jon went into Princeton and graduated in 1958 with a Ph.D. in atomic physics. He was sent to Gila Flats in 1959, meeting (and falling in love with) Janey Slater. In August of 1959, he was disintegrated in an accident involving an "intrinsic field separator." Several months later he reassembled himself, becoming the first (and only) superpowered individual on the planet.

Dubbed Dr. Manhattan by the United States Government, Jon became the United States' defense against nuclear war since he could stop most incoming missiles with a thought. He was revealed to the public in 1960, and was present at the Crimebusters meeting of 1966 where he met and fell in love with Laurie Juspeczyk (Silk Spectre II). In 1971 he was sent to Vietnam and ended the war two months later. In 1985, he left the Earth for Mars, returning after Ozymandias' "alien attack" to confront Ozymandias in Antarctica. He then left Earth altogether.

When Dr. Manhattan appeared in the world of Eternal Halloween and learned that he could not leave, he became an observer watching how the world's bizarre history would play out. Only on occasion has he decided to help others and only for a good (in his opinion) reason.

Next to Dr. Manhatten standing seventeen meters at the head is a robotic suit of armor. Its samurai-style head mark it as a Gundam-style mobile suit. The piloted human-shaped war machine is badly damaged with one arm missing, several burns, and a half melted face. Xander sees a name on the side that reads Revenant 04.

"Revenant 04. This Gundam fighter is equipped with the E-9 Batteries. This robot requires a pilot with psychic powers and causes fear in its enemies by emitting a boosted psychic aura of fear. They were used by the Dark Council until their factory was destroyed by the Machina Mecha corps."

"Why did you bring one here?" asks Xander.

"The pilot is a former Dark Council soldier known as the Shadowy Alchemist. He was injected with a marine poison before he managed to steal the Gundam. I decided to take him to the best hospital."

"Why did you bring the Gundam? You could have just brought the patient."

"He spent the last few days trying to keep the Gundam active. It would have been a waste."

The cockpit of the Gundam opens and the Shadowy Alchemist is levitated onto a stretcher.

The Alchemist has large brown eyes that are like two bronze coins. His silky, straight, beige hair is worn in a style reminiscent of a mysterious hood. He is short and has a narrow build. Xander makes sure to check if he's a type of vampire.

"Odd bite wounds," comments one of the nurses, noticing small marks surrounded by inflamed red-purple flesh and ooze. The man also has a very high fever and is coughing a bloody liquid.

"Insane genetically-engineered guinea pigs," answers Doctor Manhattan.

"Say what?" says Xander, looking at the blue man.

"One of the Dark Council Mad Scientists created a gene manipulation formula to turn human prisoners into poisonous underwater creatures. The first test subjects were small mammals and the scientist released them during the Alchemist's escape."

Xander quickly orders wide range anti-toxins, blood tests, and an update to the poison control files.

"Hey Doc X!"

Xander nearly jumps at the voice and turns to see a large breasted red-haired woman with a long braid running up to him. She's dressed in Chinese red silk and decorative golden armor, and carries a golden staff. With her is a taller male with black hair done in the same braid dressed in blue silk and silver armor. He carries a silver staff similar to the woman.

"Crying Battle Guardian Ranko and Mage Battler Ranma. I haven't seen you guys in two years."

A few years ago, a version of aqua-transsexual martial artist Ranma Saotome made a deal with a divine power to cure his curse, after being attacked by some very perverted demons. The contract split him into male Ranma and female Ranko, granting them special abilities to hunt demons. Ranko has magic which she uses like chi to enhance her physical abilities and fire devastating energy blasts. She can also copy any paranormal attack used against her. Ranma on the other hand can negate all form of paranormal attack, converting the magic or demonic energy into ki which he uses to boost his own stamina and his techniques.

"What was the problem?"

"We destroyed the Phylacteries of Charisma, Armageddon, Spirits, Life, the Mountains, and Misery. Which means the Six Lich Kings plaguing the North have been destroyed, but we were attacked by a freaky looking creature," says Ranma.

"The entity looked like it was mutated from other life forms. It resembled an owl, but it seemed to be composed of the heads of various creatures. It had wings that didn't appear to fully exist in this dimension. It always appeared to be surrounded by a cloud of dust."

"You beat it, right."

"Of course. We are the best," says Ranma, his ego showing.

"The problem is that when it died, it opened a portal that transported us to a haunted graveyard in the South," says Ranko. "We had to fight Deaddrool."

"Deaddrool??"

"Deaddrool. The Chihuahua of the Graveyard. He was normal, beyond being able to talk and having an obsession with Taco Bell, until he got caught in a fight between Dark Elf Ozutere and Elf Icehnint Magicslash. The conflicting magic spells first killed the dog, and then reformed him as a rabid undead canine whose drool causes full body necrocrosis in its victims. Every time we vanquished him, he came back and we couldn't run away because we accidently broke the protective seal. It would have killed colonists if Ranma hadn't completed his Invisible Steel Meditation Chop technique. While Deaddrool was broken, we chopped him to pieces, incinerated the pieces making sure no smoke escaped, mixed the ashes with molten lead and put the lead inside a concrete block covered in holy seals. Then we used the Magian Sea to drop the block into the Mariana Trench."

Xander sweatdrops at what lengths they went to in order to get rid of the undead mutt.

"That took two years."

"No. That's the first week," says Ranma. "We had a lot of adventures."

"We haven't even started on Darth Sinner Janie Holt and the School of the Ten Thousand Spiraling Whirlwinds."

Xander doesn't hear the name; he has discovered one of the new physical laws of Halloween World

The Face Plant.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last Patients of the Day.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander looks at the File on his patients.

Loosely inspired by R.E. Howard's Conan the Barbarian, Thundarr the Barbarian was set in a future post-apocalyptic wasteland divided into kingdoms or territories—the majority of which are ruled by wizards—and whose ruins typically featured recognizable geographical features from the United States, such as Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Mount Rushmore, New York City, San Francisco or Washington, D.C.

In this setting, Thundarr, a muscular warrior, and his companions Princess Ariel (who was a formidable sorceress) and the Wookiee-like Ookla the Mok traveled the world on horseback, and battled evil wizards who combined magical spells with technologies from the pre-catastrophe world.

Xander's first patient is a young woman with long dark hair. She is sorceress and Adventurer Ariel, and is currently in her hospital bed with bandages around her blackened hands and feet. She also wears an oxygen mask and has several IVs hooked to her arms.

Xander's second patient is a muscular man with shoulder-length light brown hair. The barbarian Thundaar is also in a hospital bed with bandages around his own blackened limbs. He wears a similar oxygen mask and also has several IV lines loaded with nutrients and drugs.

"Ariel the Sorceress. Contracted pneumonia and frostbite traveling through cold regions because all she wears is a thin, skintight outfit that leaves arms and legs bare.'

'Thundaar the Barbarian. Contracted pneumonia and frostbite traveling through cold regions because all he wears is

an open vest and a pair of furry shorts."

Xander places his hand on his head as he feels a headache forming despite the medicated Twinkies.

"One does not wander the arctic without snow gear, unless they have some other form of protection. Some wizards use protective air shields which trap the heat in. Super martial artists warm their bodies with their spiritual energies. Some mutants have regenerative healing which allows them to adapt to the sub-zero conditions.'

'You two didn't have any of those protections and you still wandered around in skimpy post-apocalyptic wear!"

He turns to Nurse Jungle, who follows him out the door.

"Nurse! After the frostbite damage has been regenerated and their lung tissue is healed, get them the CSB."

CSB - Common Sense Booster - was created by Machine City Machina after they noticed how many creatures born during the Halloween Event lacked common sense. These creatures defied Darwin's Law, surviving and reproducing despite their low survival skills. The CSB is a colony of bio-nanomachines loaded with knowledge, skills, and a psychological program designed to make connections. There are alternate magical and psychic versions, but the bio-nanotechnology is the easiest version to apply.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 31 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 14**

**- THE SECOND RETURN** Part 3

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT... CHAPTER 30 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 15**

-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover!!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER!!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED!!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	20. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 15

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 32- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 15**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**April 5, 2014**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On October 31, 1997, Ethan Rayne cast a chaos spell to turn a small group of people wearing merchandise bought at his store into their costumes. The chaotic energies of the spell grew and grew tapping into other world energies such as the Hellmouth. The chaos consumed the world and beyond, then the Universe reacted.

To prevent its destruction, the Universe altered the flow of time and changed events in the past. It could not stop Ethan's spell from being released, but it was able to alter the costumes. The new costumes were no longer generic creatures; instead they were powerful and detailed costumes that absorbed far more energy. They were made permanent to prevent the release of the energy.

The Universe changed again and instead of a few people wearing special costumes, tens of thousands of people did. Halloween, which was a small event, became a massive celebration with hundreds of parties and vast numbers of trick-or-treaters. This in turn allowed people with similar traits to fictional characters to also change in what's know as a proximity transformation.

The chaos magic continued to grow and expand, so the Universe changed the past and triggered the surge of new life. Within the newborn of the changed Earth, the chaos would be contained and channeled into new forms. The near infinite potential of the children born on the altered world consumes the chaos and makes it their own.

The reason that long range time travel isn't possible in the world of Halloween is because the Universe has already changed its time line a countless number of times to prevent its own destruction. The Universe doesn't care about the balance of good and evil, only the balance of creation and entropy. The world may be dark and dangerous, but it a place of endless creation and rebirth.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku's Lair in Makai

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A group of men and women move through the dark tunnels of Naraku's lair deep within a mountain in a forested area of the demon world. As they run into another tunnel, one of them makes several hand seals generating a circular barrier to seal the tunnel entrance. The barrier stops a river of liquefied miasma that flows down the tunnel. The dark purple corrosive liquid causes the stone and dirt walls to decay, but the barrier expands several meters into the ground to keep the other tunnel clear. Another member of the group makes more hand seals and the earth and stone fuse together to form a solid wall to seal the tunnel, which the kekkai (barrier) than attaches itself to.

Suddenly the group is illuminated by purple and white lights, the demonic light emitted by youkai in transit. At the other end of the tunnel, a mass of lesser youkai and Naraku soldiers flow in. The lesser youkai resemble long snakes, worms, and centipedes with heads ranging from horned oni to fish to insects. Some of them lack limbs and move like serpents and eels, but others have long blade-like insect limbs in front.

The hundred Naraku soldiers are humanoid with lean muscular bodies, white pupil-less eyes, white skin, and no hair. They are all dressed in loose black clothing that leaves their arms exposed and black sandals on their feet, like some form of Buddhist monk. The reason for the bare arms is explained when the arms extend and change like soft clay. Long blades and spikes extend from the mutating limbs of some, while the barrels of guns emerge from others.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!"** (WIND SCAR!)

In the close confines of the tunnel, the mass of youkai can't escape Inuyasha's energy wave. The energy born of the conflict between different demonic auras strikes the lesser demons and annihilates them. The attack is so powerful that it can slay a hundred demons with a single blow and in the confines of the tunnel over four hundred lesser demons are destroyed. As the smoke and dust clears, Inuyasha sees that the Naraku soldiers and those lesser youkai protected by them are unharmed. The reason is the spherical protective barriers generated by each soldier. The translucent fields of youki (youkai energy) leave them unharmed, while the fragments of the lesser demons continue to dissolve and burn.

The Naraku Soldiers with guns open fire sending thousands of rounds down the tunnel towards Inuyasha's group. The modified bullets generated from the flesh of each soldier are based on the blood bullets of Akuma. They explode on impact and release a virulent agent that tears through flesh until the target shatters into dust. The thousands of rounds strike barriers made of earth, stone, and energy.

Suddenly, an arrow surrounded by a purple-pink glow streaks across the battle ground and strikes the ground between three of the soldiers and explodes with a blinding flash. The remaining lesser youkai scream as their bodies are burnt away by the holy energy and the barriers around the three soldiers ripple, then disperse completely. A second arrow causes their unprotected white skin to ignite and the guns built into their limbs to explode.

Sango's Hirakotsu spins down the tunnel until it strikes the barriers of several soldiers. The demon bone boomerang then absorbs the energy from the barriers, dispersing them, before tearing the youkai to pieces.

Miroku protects his wife from retaliation with his own barrier. It's interesting to note that the same reason that the blood bullets are so lethal is also the reason holy barriers can stop them; they are created from the flesh and blood of youkai and charged with their essence.

"We need some more room!" comes a female voice. "Fire in the hole!"

Two bright lights - one gold, one white - streaks down the tunnel and the earth walls ripple like soft mud. The entire tunnel ripples and expands before the mass of Naraku soldiers are thrown out of the tunnel back into the huge chamber at the end. Their barriers may anchor themselves to the ground, but the heroine's attack is more than enough to send them flying like overgrown marbles.

The Colony forces are quick to follow the soldiers into the massive chamber. Inuyasha jumps from rock to rock with Kagome on his back protected by a second robe of the fire rat. Sango and Miroku ride on the back of the fiery saber toothed nekomata (two tailed cat) Kilala.

They are followed by the Sunnydale Catgirl Group also known as Neko Squad 3, whose feline blood grants them superhuman agility and jumping ability. Their claws also increase their ability to cling to the surfaces of the stone chamber and find foot holds.

On Halloween night, these five girls went to a Halloween party in cat ears and tails. They were simple cheap costumes, but more than enough to get them into a private party. The group had been together since they were ten, when on a dare they used an Ouija board. Using the board on the Hellmouth resulted in a short term haunting which opened their minds to the reality of Sunnydale. One of their parents worked for Mayor Wilkins and he arranged a "fake" exorcism for the children, but the girls never forgot like their parents. They hoped to be the successors to Cordelia and the Cordettes, instead they became something else.

When Ethan Rayne cast the infamous chaos spell, they became neko-youkai in human form. They retained their original minds, but gained the knowledge and skills to use their altered bodies.

The leader of the group is Callie "Calico" Fisher, the only nekomata (two tails) of the group. She has chocolate brown eyes and dark tanned skin. Callie's ears, hair, and two tails are calico color, and she also has small cute fangs and small extendable nails on her fingers. She's dressed in a camouflage uniform composed of white, red, black, brown, and cinnamon, which blends well into the underground terrain. She also carries a katana with a polished blade, a black saya (sheath), a black and gold tsuka (hilt), a red fuchi (collar), a red kashira (pommel), and a gold tsuba (hand guard).

The sword was not part of her costume, but a man dressed as a samurai dropped it. She was about to return it, when the chaos magic transformed her into a neko-youkai and converted the plastic weapon into the magical sword Tenshigo (Heavenly Whispering), "a sword that slay all that hears its song".

She is the hero, the bold and charismatic one. The same abilities that made her Queen C's future successor made her a leader when the Halloween Horrors started to menace her friends. It was her that proved to the others they didn't have to victims, when her sword sliced off the head of a furry demon attacking them.

She's currently running while clinging to the wall using the ninja tree-walking technique. She slices six soldiers with poisonous blade arms clean in half, their blades proving to be no match for the enchanted sword which sings in her grip. She rams her sword blade into a wall and slashes into the air, pulling the hidden soldier out of the wall. He may have been able to hide from her vision and superhuman hearing, but not her animal sense of smell.

At Callie's side is her second in command and rival Melanie. She's taller than Callie with long black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. She also has black ears on top of her head, a black cat tail, and pointed black nails. She's also dressed in a black version of a Miko's robes.

Melanie Butler was once a shy girl that Callie encouraged. Her parents moved to Los Angeles, then returned to Sunnydale in '95. In that time, Melanie became a bad girl; she stopped the girl gangs that picked on her by becoming tougher than them. The Deadpan Snarker even taught Callie martial arts, the same she learned to survive LA's worst school and its inhuman night life.

It was that tough image that caused Callie to buy the kuromiko (dark priestess) robes for Melanie, since she has never seen Melanie in anything fancy or non-American. She battles the Naraku soldiers using yojutsu - demon magic- and her weapons are paper talismans, throwing daggers edged with mystic symbols, and a spear. The spear is unique with a long staff and a spearhead resembling a metal ring with a blade extending from the end.

Melanie throws several daggers from the long sleeves of robe. The first barrage is stopped by the barriers of soldiers, but the words engraved on the blades react with the barrier and send up arcs of blue lightning-like youki. The second barrage of daggers goes through holes in the barriers and pierces the demons' flesh. Less than five seconds later, the soldiers are consumed by purple-white flames within their own protective bubbles. The sole survivor of the daggers dies when Melanie's spear blade slices through his throat. A vortex in the center of the spearhead ring then sucks the released poisons and remains into the netherworld, preventing any form of regeneration.

The third member of the group is Tabitha "Tabby" Russell. She's a small girl with green-gold eyes, dark tanned skin, and spotted tabby grey hair. She also has the tail and ears of a spotted tabby cat. She's dressed in grey pants with classic tabby stripe markings, a black shirt, and arm bands. She also has an extremely powerful punch as one soldier's barrier curves inward, straining before exploding and sending the soldier into the side of the chamber.

Despite her small size, Tabitha has always been the athletic one in the group. Long before Halloween, she was into swimming, track and field, and biking. She was also a tomboy, which is why she joined Callie's group to become more popular. She was the one the others went to for health, diet, or exercise advice.

Halloween transformed her into a Cute Bruiser type of Neko-Youkai. She possesses amazing strength due to being able to augment her body, especially her bones and muscles using her youki. The powerful, durable girl is also known as Time Bomb Tabitha, because while she's a little sweetheart most of time, when she gets mad pieces of youkai are blown in all directions.

Tabitha, clinging to the wall using her feet, rams her fingers into the wall and pulls out a massive piece of rock with a weight of over a hundred tons. She throws the sphere of stone like a giant bowling ball. A dozen Naraku soldiers survive the impact due to their barriers, but are sent flying around the chamber like giant tennis balls. As they bounce off the stone walls, Tabitha jumps into the air between them and in a move of incredible acrobatics and martial arts, strikes them. Each blow sending each soldier into a wall like meteors, collapsing the barriers and killing those within.

Ginger is the smart one of the Catgirl Group and their technological master. She looks like a beautiful woman with shoulder-length red-orange hair and amber eyes. She also has orange ears on the top of her head and a long orange tail. There are also slight markings near her cat-line slanted eyes.

She's dressed in black armored cat suit with orange pauldrons (shoulder armor) and thin stripes going down the limbs. She has a black armored chest plate, a utility belt, two long daggers in boot housings, and a hi-tech shoulder-mounted gun. She also carries a pair of hi-tech guns in her hands and a rifle-like weapon on her back with a back pack loaded with sealed armored scrolls.

Ginger Jenkins was a book worm and self-proclaimed bibliophile who spent her time reading, especially science fiction. She was also a lover of movies, video games, figurines, and comic books know in Japan as an Otaku. She was told by her socialite mother to make new friends and Callie saw her potential. Genius Ginger would help them with their grades and they would turn her into a beauty. They succeed beyond their dreams turning the nerd into a Hot Librarian that could make the most cynical writer write a romance.

Halloween not only made her a youkai, but increased her knowledge of science by a thousand years. She gained an understanding of technology and magitek engineering, and combined with knowledge of Yojutsu created advance armor, tools and weapons powered by her own youki aura.

The armored catsuit uses her aura to reinforce and repair the fabric, and contains the aura making her near invisible to youki sensors. The containment of the aura also helps boost her healing and physical abilities inside the suit. Youki energy conduits in the feet allow traction and wall climbing. Conduits in the wrists and hands of the suit transfer youki into the guns, which convert the supernatural power into a more useful form of energy.

"Laser Cutter." _"Laser Cutter"_

She presses the triggers of her two hand guns and beams of concentrated photons shoot out of the barrels. The high energy lasers go straight through the youki barriers since they stop physical attacks and focused supernatural energy, but allow visible light to pass (you wouldn't be able to see them otherwise). In a fraction of a second, several soldiers are sliced open. The mostly cauterized wounds don't kill the regenerating monsters, but they do cause them to drop their barriers.

"Grenade." _"Grenade."_

Ginger presses the trigger after giving her handguns their voice commands. Instead of lasers, small objects shoot into the regenerating flesh of the youkai soldiers. After a two second delay, the soldiers violently explode into mist and tiny fragments leaving only a few bits of their limbs.

"Shred!" _"Shredder!"_

Ginger turns and her gun barrels emit bursts of flame as they fire thousands of rounds per minute like military min-guns. The blessed tracer rounds come from a subspace ammo dump connected to the guns and the result is a cloaked soldier appearing a meter from her. The bullets stop his charge and push him into the air, while Ginger's feet sink into the stone from the recoil.

The last of the group is Gwen Maria Cruz. Pre-Halloween, she was a timid quiet girl, the illegitimate daughter of an Industrialist and his Brazilian maid/mistress. Callie originally wanted Gwen's half sister to join her little group, but Gwen was more interesting and the Ouija Board incident sealed their destiny. While her half-sister was aggressive and would have tried to take Callie's place as leader, Gwen became a peacekeeper and negotiator to keep the group together.

Halloween transformed her into a white phantom. Her dark Brazilian skin and hair turned flawless snow white. She also gained pointed white ears on top of her head, slanted crystal blue eyes, and a long white cat-like tail. She also developed the habit of dressing in the white clothing of a Shinto priestess.

She has never been comfortable fighting and so she spent years studying with the bat hanyou Shiori, 17th Angel Kaworu Nagisa, Juraian Princess Aeka, and meta-human super heroine Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman, to create barriers. She even studied with ninja who used fuinjutsu (sealing techniques) and a group of warriors known as Kekkaishi (Barrier Masters) who use a technique called Kekkai, a form of magical barrier, to capture and destroy Ayakashi (monsters/demons) that were drawn to their land.

The Naraku warriors continue to fire at Gwen's rectangular barrier, which begins to crack like crystal. The barrage continues to become more and more intense, and the iridescent cracks spread and multiple. Finally, the barrier shatters into a billion fragments and vanishes.

"**Hoi!"** (Engulf!)

To the shock of the squad, the image of Gwen also shatters like a reflection in the mirror. They soon realize it is a genjutsu (illusion technique).

"**Sekkai!"**

The Naraku soldiers are shocked when their protective barriers disperse and search for the voice's origin.

"**Ketsu!"** (Bind!)

The Naraku soldiers turn to see Gwen sticking to a wall above them, but it's too late. They are caught inside a rectangular box-shaped barrier. Gwen holds her right index and pointer fingers upward, while holding her right wrist with her left hand.

"**Metsu!"** (Destroy!)

The kekkai violently collapses and destroys what's trapped inside. The monsters don't even have time to scream as the barrier obliterates their existence and leaves no trace behind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In Another Part of the Lair

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**REIGAN!"**

An intense beam of spirit energy smashes into the barrier of a Naraku soldier, then pierces it completely and the soldier inside explodes into a thousand pieces. The beam continues for several meters and strikes the barrier of another soldier. Instead of piercing the barrier, it knocks the soldier off its tethering and smashes him into six others. It's like a pool cue hitting one pool ball into others.

A barrage of daggers strikes the walls and floors of the chamber; landing near each solider but not hitting their barriers. Less than a second after the last dagger strikes, the seals imprinted on the daggers glow and energy arcs between each one. The daggers, known as Barrier Breakers, release streams of energy into each other and when a barrier comes in contact with the streams, they decay and breakdown. The soldiers nearly collapse as their protective barriers dissolve and the energy is absorbed into the streams.

Hiei of the Jagan then blurs across the battle field slicing off the heads and limbs of the weakened soldiers. Normally, the demon engineered warriors would try to regenerate the damage, but Hiei's blade is covered in the black flames of the demon plane. The black flames, like the fires of Amateratsu, continue to burn no matter how hard the victim tries to stop them. The flames consume the flesh and the bones, leaving nothing, not even ashes.

Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, is the next person to attack. The red haired reincarnation of the legendary Yoko (spirit fox) thief tosses half a dozen marble-size spheres into the chamber ahead of them. The black spheres expand to baseball sized dark green balls, before exploding into clouds of green-gold powder. The powder cloud rapidly spreads to fill the chamber and provides Kurama with smoke screen.

Within the cloud of green-gold cloud, the Naraku soldiers realize the powder is pollen from some form of flowering plant. The smell is strong and intoxicating, but its effect is more severe than scrubbing their skin with Urushiol oil. While the oil toxin found in plants like poison oak, poison ivy, and poison sumac causes allergic skin rash on contact, the pollen causes their regenerating and hardened skin to inflate to a sickly red-purple and blister severely. Those that don't die from suffocation after inhaling the toxic pollen, are now in extreme pain and unable to see.

"**ROSE WHIP!"**

The cloud of pollen disperses and becomes inert as it reacts with Kurama's aura, which changes from defensive to aggressive. Kurama's new weapon is a dark green whip covered in sharp, harder than steel thorns that slices the poisoned soldiers into pieces in an instant. The bloody fragments, unable to regenerate due to the toxins, rapidly dissolve leaving putrid green-black ooze.

"That's group number forty?"says Yusuke.

"Forty-six," finishes Kurama.

"Naraku sure filled this mountain up," says Yusuke, swallowing a Senzu bean. "Assuming it is Naraku and not another of his Incarnation Clones."

"Intel says it's him. They're all powerful, but this one possesses the greatest amount of power. Naraku would never give one of his servants, even his clone, more power than himself."

Kurama turns to face the Makai Group. While Reikai sent its detectives, the daiyokai (demon lords) of Makai sent their own team of agents to work with them. In this case, Jubi no Kinkisaki (Golden Empress of Ten Tails), supreme ruler of all Kitsune and fox spirits agreed with Inari, the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success, to send in Kitsune Team Gosai.

"If the real Naraku is here, we will get him," says Guren, then turns to Kurama. "I hear congratulations are in order"

The leader of the team is sword mistress Guren. She is a beautiful woman with red eyes and long snow white hair styled into five braids. She also has pointed claw-like nails, small fangs, pointed ears, and intricate markings on her limbs and the sides of her face. She's dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and black lace-up boots with a black leather jacket. She also has fingerless black gloves and gold ear studs.

"The Matriarchs have been wondering when you find a mate and would have kits," says Guren with a semi-creepy smile. It's the kind of smile that wouldn't be out of place on a blood knight.

The mystical katana she uses originally belonged to a powerful priestess who tried to exorcize her ancestor. The priestess and kitsune Byakuren fought for many days, but joined forces to defeat an Oni that was terrorizing a village. The priestess fell in battle, but gave her form and energy to the kitsune before she died. The kitsune was able to destroy the Oni with the sword. Since then, the kawaakari (glow of river in darkness) has been passed down.

"You think the old tails wouldn't care about a few more kits," says Rei. "The Makai population has been growing faster and faster, even as Makai itself grows larger and more powerful. I heard the population of Kitsune has reached over thirty million."

The second member is Rei Kurosabaku. She's a tall woman with crimson eyes, dark grey skin, and long silky black hair reaching her waist. She has black nails, fangs, and black markings on the sides of her head and around her eyes. She also has two long gray ears with black tips and three long fox tails with black tips. She's dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black gloves, and strap-covered black boots. She also wears a long black duster and a black Western hat with holes for her large ears. She wears a black gun belt that holds two large black guns.

The weapons are special six-shot spell guns that fire Elemental shells. Instead of bullets, the guns fire elemental attacks including earth pulverizing shockwaves, incinerating fire blasts, piercing lightning strikes, drilling water streams, or captures the target in slicing wind. The shot of one spell gun can amplify the attack of the other, but she can't fire identical shots without getting dangerous feedback.

"What's more troublesome, is every new generation has greater potential that the previous. They are becoming stronger and stronger, and we already have thirty who have reached the nine tailed level, not including the hundreds of Kyubi within, a part of, or connected to the Naruto Militia."

Years ago, the Black Desert Fox Clan was attacked and almost wiped out by a vicious tribe of desert demons. The clan was famous for their skills with bladed weapons, but the survivor Rei lacked that skill. Instead the young child was raised by a gun slinger and took revenge on the demons using her Elemental Casters. After their destruction, she wandered for centuries until she became the servant of the Golden Empress.

"We must have faith in Our Lady," says Hikari. "It is not just the Demon World that grows, the Soul Society and Pantheon realms of the Spirit World are also expanding. There are over six billion people living in the new Soul Society and over six million have become Shinigami/Soul Reapers. She said that the human world is also growing with life. Billions of people were killed during the early years after Halloween Event and millions have died in the Colony Wars, but the human population is growing so fast, it will reach Pre-Halloween level within a decade."

The third member is Hikari, Priestess of the Golden Empress. She is both a Miko and a five-tailed fox with a slender humanoid form and a beautiful face. She has gold eyes, pale skin, a blue marking on her forehead, and long white hair reaching her ankles. She looks human except for pointed ears and small fangs. She's dressed into the robes of a Shinto Shrine Maiden and carries a golden Shakujo (ringed staff) in her right hand and a complex (sutra) scroll draped over her shoulders.

Hikari was a young kitsune that died in '99 after years of escaping the horrors. Her soul was found by the Golden Empress after she ascended beyond the limits of the nine tails and became the Matriarch of Matriarchs. She was remade as a priestess and daughter of the Empress and was then trained to fight the darkness that plagued both the human world and demon world. The Priestess of the Ten-Tailed One is naive, but is extremely skilled in white and holy magic spells and possesses vast knowledge of magic, youkai, and paranormal phenomenon.

"Baasan (Grandmother) is amazing!" says Genko. "She rules millions with Inari!"

Genko Ten is the fourth member and the youngest. She's a small ten year old girl with brown eyes, light skin, and short dark green hair. What makes her unique are small fangs, sharp nails, two large fox ears on the top of her head and nine furry fox tails coming out of her rear. The young Kyubi no Kitsune is dressed in a green shirt, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers. She wears a scroll-loaded back pack and a belt loaded with Hoi-Poi Capsules and a fanny pack. She also wears a set of thick green-and-gold bracers and a torc around her neck.

Genko Ten was born to a kyubi no kitsune daiyoukai father and a mother who was descended from many powerful demons. The mother's blood was sealed multiple times on both the maternal and paternal sides, but was completely unsealed in her daughter. As a result instead of gaining one tail every one hundred years like most kitsune, she gained a tail every year after age one. The bracers and torc are power limiters that only allow her to release her immense power as physical power. Even with limits, her strength, speed, durability, and regeneration is greater than most demon lords.

"Calm down, Genko," says Kin. "I'm still sensing Naraku soldiers."

The last member is Barrier Maiden Kin Kaimon. She resembles a lithe beautiful woman with large breasts, golden eyes, pale skin, and long golden blond hair. She's dressed in the robes of a Shinto Priestess with golden yellow replacing the red found in the typical Japanese shrine maiden attire consisting of hakama, a kimono shirt, and tabi, with a thin white haori called a "chihaya". The hakama is usually red, but the one she wears is yellow and she has golden ribbons in her hair.

Kin was once an ordinary Japanese schoolgirl in her world, until her soul was nearly removed by an extremely powerful demon after she accidently helped release him. She was rescued by a kitsune, the former guardian of the demon's prison, who then gave his life to save her. The energies transformed her into a kitsune in human form and granted her shamanistic powers. Those powers with training from her miko and Onmyoji relatives allowed her to destroy the demon with her Tengu partner.

The spirit detectives and Makai team are joined by Kin's partner Gin Karasu.

In human form, he resembles a bishonen man with a lean body, black eyes, almost white pale skin, and short raven black hair styled like a mass of feathers. He also dressed in loose black clothing with a long black coat and stylish black hat, and carries a Qiang, a Chinese spear with a leaf shaped blade and red horse-hair tassel lashed just below.

Kin has seen his true Tengu Daiyoukai form, a massive muscular humanoid with immense feathery wings, long arms and legs ending in sharp talons, and the head of a crow. A giant warrior with wings that can generate hurricanes and claws that emit blades of white fire.

A fire blast fills one of the tunnels and the burnt remains of a monster come crashing to the ground. What emerges from the tunnel is something Kin and Gin picked up a few years ago in Australia. It started off as a normal sized Vulpix, a small fire-type Pokémon resembling a young fox with six red tails. Standing two feet tall and weighing twenty two pounds, it would have been easy prey for the predators. Years training with Gin and Kin, combined with exposure to their youkai caused the Vulpix to evolve into a large purple Ninetails. The Pokémon partner resembles a legendary nine tailed fox with nine large tails, long hair, and red eyes. She is two times the size of the "normal" Ninetails, being seven foot two.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Another Part of the Lair**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"My life is so weird."

Those are the words of Tsukune Aono. He was an average, ordinary human boy, who somehow got accepted into a school of monsters, and despite the danger it entailed for him, he remained on campus, with one of his motivations for staying being Moka Akashiya, a beautiful vampire girl he met on his first day. In his time at the school, he attracted several other youkai women including a succubus named Kurumu Kurono, a young witch named Yukari Sendo, and a yuki-onna named Mizore Shirayuki.

He stopped being a normal human after he was mortally wounded and Moka injected her vampiric blood into him while in her super-vampire unsealed state. Aside from the natural, regenerative properties given to him by the injection, Tsukune was also granted temporary superhuman strength, superhuman speed and agile reflexes. Later injections during other crisis caused Tsukune to transform into a creature known as ghoul. The ghoul form was as strong as a super-vampire and carried faster regenerative powers; even water, Moka's greatest weakness, does not affect him. However, this transformation came with a heavy price: Tsukune loses human consciousness and becomes a mindless, killing machine - a berserker, bent on seeking blood.

With help of an exorcist and Ruby Toujyou, a witch from the human world, he was able to learn to control the powers of the Ghoul.

"It started when I began Youkai Academy and met Moka-chan, and it only got stranger when I ended up on this world."

When he appeared in the world of eternal Halloween with his girls, their powers increased to frightening new levels.

Inner Moka is now so powerful that she could easily defeat her high S-Class vampire father, and even the gentle outer Moka is strong enough to beat monsters which wouldn't give Inner Moka even minor trouble. Her sister Kokoa Shuzen has also become stronger, enough that she could defeat the old pre-sealed Moka which makes her happy. Kurumu has trained with Aeslands, the Royal Makai family of Succubi, and gained immense strength and numerous new powers including wing morphing. Yukari has grown into a beautiful woman and with training from Magia has become a powerful, even by Hallow Earth standards, witch. Mizore's powers have also increased and she can now manipulate water and ice like a master, and is now immune to heat.

Tsukune's own ghoul powers have increased to the point where he could defeat the old Inner Moka, an S-Class vampire. That level of strength and power frightens the former human. He's also frightened of his recent fatherhood, which is why he agreed to help on the Makai mission. With Naraku destroyed, Makai will be safe and he'll be able to settle down with Moka and the others.

Oz sniffs the air, then fires his handguns at a nearby wall. There is a screech as three bestial Naraku soldiers become visible before collapsing to the ground dead. The bullets designed to kill a lycan with extremely high regenerative powers, easily prevent any form of demonic regeneration in the soldiers.

Next to Tsukune is Daniel Lucien Osbourne, also known as Oz. He was once a werewolf musician until Halloween of 1997, when he was transformed into the leader of the Corvinus-strain Lycans, Lucien. He was given a powerful lycanthrope body possessing immense strength and regenerative powers, and memories of slavery, lost love, and death. After Halloween, he lived in Sunnydale for many years helping to build the colony and fight the Dark Council. A couple of years ago, he moved to New York as Sunnydale's representative and became friends with the Alpha of Alphas Bigby Wolf. The reason he is in the Demon World is a diplomatic mission to the Okami (youkai wolf) tribes and he joined the mission against Naraku because he had made friends with Tsukune and Naraku is everyone's problem.

"I'll be glad to get home," says Dante. "Right now I could eat an entire extra large double cheeseburger pizza. I don't care what the doctor told me about the grease."

After Oz, comes Dark Knight Dante Sparda. He's one of the many versions of the son of Sparda found in the world of Halloween. A mercenary who specializes in paranormal cases, preferring those that call for demon slaying. He is muscular, has silver hair and is usually seen wearing red clothes. Dante's arsenal usually consists of firearms and melee weapons, including "Ebony and Ivory", twin handguns that never have to be reloaded, as well as a variety of swords. This version from the Dark Knights is one of three stationed in Makai. While other versions protect the human world by destroying invaders, the Three Swords stop threats before they reach the human world.

Dante pulls out Ebony and Ivory and shoots into another wall. The wall implodes into several small craters, splattered with youkai blood and pulverized flesh. There are more short screams as the corpses of another four Naraku Soldiers appear. The corpses fall to the ground in a pool of blood, before burning themselves into powdery ash.

The constant exposure to Makai's youki rich atmosphere has made his devil blood stronger, which is why he refrains from using his Devil Trigger. Too much power could cause him to go berserk, which would get him killed by the Lords of Makai. Thankfully, Mundus and similar devils don't exist in Makai, having being destroyed during the last days of the original Dark Council.

"How's the Samaritan VI holding up, Red?"

"It's a work of art like the other five, Abe."

"I find it amazing that the war managed to break five of them."

"I'm more amazed that you found a girlfriend and are having your sixth kid!"

The next group is the members of the reformed BPRD.

The first is the World's Greatest Paranormal Investigator, Hellboy.

A demon whose true name is Anung Un Rama (the Beast of the Apocalypse); Hellboy was brought to Earth as an infant by Nazi occultists. He was discovered by the Allied Forces; amongst them, Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, who formed the United States Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD). In time Hellboy grew to be a large, red-skinned demon with a tail, horns (which he files off, leaving behind the signature circular stumps on his forehead, to make his appearance more "normal"), and an oversized right hand made of stone.

When he appeared in the altered world in '97, he thought someone had opened the gates of hell and incinerated the world. Which would be strange considering the key to the bottomless pit is his stone hand, the Right Hand of Doom. He protected the innocent from the horrors, then from the Dark Council forces. He joined the Dark Knights with other demon and demon-blooded hunters, finding comrades willing to accept him. A couple of years ago, the reformed BPRD, under the control of the United Colonies and the Sovereign Rulers of Makai, sent him to Makai to investigate Dark Council activity.

In the Demon World, he found a form of acceptance foreign to him. In one of the modern cities of Makai, he could walk down a street and not even be noticed by the citizens beyond being big and red. It was there he decided that he would do all that was possible to protect the two worlds.

"Keep alert guys. This place is still crawling," says a long haired woman in a black body suit, while chanting the mantra, "The fire is not my enemy, it is a part of me, it is mine."

Five soldiers appear as balls of fire (Hinotama) appear floating in the air. They don't have a chance to use their blades or their guns, as their bodies glow with an inner fire. Fire explodes from their eyes and mouths, before consuming their flesh. Even the bones are consumed by the super-heated psychic flames and reduced to ash.

Elizabeth Anne Sherman, also known as Liz, had a normal childhood until her pyrokinetic (fire/ heat manipulation) abilities began to manifest themselves when she was ten. Raised Catholic, Liz felt that the fires were a result of her sins, and for a short time managed to keep the fires under control by a combination of prayer and sheer force of will. However, in July 1973, at age eleven, she once again lost control. The resulting eruption destroyed an entire city block and, among the thirty-two fatalities, took the lives of her parents, brother, and pet dog.

Taken in by the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense in May 1974, Liz learned to control her power to some degree. In 1980, she became a full agent. She is often teamed with Hellboy and Abe Sapien.

Halloween enhanced her powers to dangerous levels, which left her in seclusion for years. She finally learned to control her powers when she encountered another pyrokinetic, a mutant girl named Charlene "Charlie" McGee. Charlie was born with her abilities due to her parents (Andrew "Andy" McGee and Vicky Tomlinson) having participated in a mysterious government-funded experiment during college. Liz was shocked to encounter an S-Class Firestarter, a person who could cause a nuclear level explosion with the power of her will.

"Nice," says a fish-eyed aquatic humanoid in the protective body suit and water-breathing gear. He's also armed with needleguns, small firearms that fires small, sometimes fin-stabilized, metal darts. The needle darts are propelled by magical charges similar to electronically initiated superposed load weapons technology (Metalstorm). He also carries a hybrid of a trident and energy staff weapon.

Abe Sapien was formerly Langdon Everett Caul, a powerful businessman involved with a strange cult during the Victorian era. After retrieving a strange jellyfish-like deity from an underwater ruin, Caul and other gentlemen performed an arcane ritual that ended with the creature's release and Caul being turned into an icthyo sapien. The men in the room then placed the icthyo sapien's body in a tube of water, which was found a century later in the basement of a Washington, D.C. hospital.

With no memory of his life before, the icthyo sapien received a new name from a piece of paper attached to the tube, dated the day of Abraham Lincoln's assassination (April 14, 1865). Sapien was brought to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) for research after being discovered, and was saved by an empathetic Hellboy from curious BPRD scientists who wanted to dissect Abe to advance their research. Thereafter Abe quickly entered the ranks of the BPRD, alongside the demon Hellboy and eventually the pyrokinetic Liz Sherman.

Abe has encountered many creatures similar to himself in the Human world and the Demon world, near the oceans and deep bodies of water. He even found an aquatic youkai mate and created a family, but he volunteered to rejoin the BPRD to help stop Naraku and the Dark Council from destroying his new life.

"Ja. Ja. The fraulein's skill is improving," says a walking protective suit. "Everyone is improving. My new suit is nano-weave from Machina and even comes with PK guns. They channel my power into bullet-like shots."

The last member of the BPRD is Johann Krauss.

In his world, in early 2002, Johann Kraus was an exceptionally gifted medium, hosting a séance. While he was partially on the ethereal plane, a catastrophic event referred to as the "Chengdou disaster" struck. Everyone within a hundred miles of the disaster itself had their souls "consumed," reducing them to mindless husks. On the ethereal plane, however, the disaster was much greater; everyone not physically in their body within three thousand miles of the incident was instantly incinerated.

The only survivor was Krauss, and some would argue that he died as well. His ectoplasmic form survived when his body was incinerated, and knowing that he would soon dissipate without a physical body, he sought out the best paranormal minds on the planet for help: the B.P.R.D. At first, he was sustained inside a transparent tank apparatus developed by the B.P.R.D for other purposes, and eventually the technology was sized down into his distinctive containment suit.

"Krauss."

"Wie?" (What?)

The Samaritan Six releases a burst of flame and there is a small explosion behind Krauss. The psychic turns to see a headless dragon de-cloak from the walls of the chamber and fall to the ground

The last person to enter the room is a young youkai woman. She's a beautiful young woman with dark red eyes with oval pupils, light skin, and long silky black hair in a unique style. She's dressed in a black seifuku - a sailor style Japanese schoolgirl uniform and carries a katana.

She is also one of the most dangerous. Karin Koriyuu is an advanced species of Oni.

Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic, creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs, called Kanabo.

Karin is far more evolved and powerful. Despite her small human size, she possesses far greater strength and speed than the giant oni. While most Oni have skin like steel and muscles like iron, her flesh is a hundred times more durable. She is so durable that even the strands of her hair can cut flesh when she channels minute amounts of youkai into them. What's most dangerous about the evolved breed is they have powerful minds, unlike the other primitive Oni, meaning they can control the youki generated by their bodies and enhance their abilities even further.

Hellboy investigated her when she first joined the BPRD and learned of the Judas Colony Massacre. The Judas Colony is the name given to a colony of over a hundred people that betrayed the other colonies to the Dark Council in order to protect themselves. Karin's traveling group was ambushed by Dark Council forces, but she survived and took a bloody revenge. All one hundred eight and colonists were killed, torn to pieces, with many of them devoured. At first it was thought the massacre was the Dark Council betraying them, but a recording seized by the high levels showed a red-haired Karin feasting on the flesh of the traitors.

Karin holds up her sword and runs the finger of her other hand against the edge of the blade. A small amount of blood stains the silvery metal, then is absorbed into the blade. Seconds later, the sword blade begins to bleed dark crimson. As the droplets fall from the blade, they slow down until they float in the air.

The katana in her hand is known as Kourui "Tears of Blood". When Karin's twin sister Suirin was killed, she cried tears of blood. To take revenge on her sister's killers, she absorbed Suirin's power into herself. The combined power manifested as a sword that emerged from her body. A sword that was used to kill Suirin's killers and now thirsts for the blood of the killers' master, Naraku.

Kourui is a special demon blade that grants the user control over blood, both their own and the spilled victim's. With the sword Karin can manipulate and harden blood into steel-hard weapons, such as turning droplets in the air into needles to pierce their target.

As Karin swings her sword, the blood droplets move and become crimson needles that pierce the darkness of the chamber's ceiling. Slowly more blood begins to rain down, far more blood than what was used.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In another part of the Lair**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In another section of Naraku's mountain fortress are the Dualists.

In their world, they were heroes in a world dominated by an obsession with a card game called Duel Monsters. This game was based on an Ancient Egyptian ceremony known as Shadow Games. In these games, people summoned

monsters to fight each other and the winner could claim anything that belonged to the winner including their souls. Every generation possessed an incarnation of the shadow games with Dual Monsters becoming the one to dominate the modern world, with academies, world tournaments, and most technology based around them.

In the world of eternal Halloween, the massive amounts of magic and spiritual energy have increased the links between the duelists and the shadow realm monsters. It has also broken down the barriers between them, allowing more of the trapped souls of shadow realm to emerge as monsters in the real world and transformed the Duelists into partial creatures of the Shadow Realm.

"**Black Magic Attack!"**

A black and dark purple energy blast hits a soldier in the chest. There is a flash and the world becomes like a photo negative, then shatters like glass. The soldier also shatters and vanishes not leaving a trace of its existence.

Yugi Mutou having absorbed power from his dark half, the Ancient Pharaoh Atem, has become a combination of warrior and magician. He carries a sword so large than he shouldn't be able to carry it with his small size and is dressed in a modified version of the robes of his most loyal monster the Black Magician.

"**Spirit Flame!"**

A purple-white energy beam strikes another soldier and its body ignites into white flames. The flames appear to cover it and shoot from within, as both the inside and outside are burnt. The man monster then explodes into burning ashes.

Anzu Masaki, childhood friend of Yugi Mutou, is dressed as a mage with fairy-like wings on her back. She merged with the spell caster and fairy monsters of her decks, becoming an immortal half-fairy sorceress out of a Magical Fantasy novel. She still possesses her skills as a dancer, but can now cast spells with each dance.

"**DIE!"** yells a man in black dragon-themed armor as his sword covered in flames slices through the sword and body of a Naraku soldier. Intense flames consume both halves of the corpse before they can strike the ground leaving only a pile of ashes.

Katsuya Jounouchi was once a bully who picked on Yugi, because the tri-colored haired youth liked to play kid's games instead of sports and acted like a young child. Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda's opinions changed when Yugi saved them from a greedy school enforcer. Since then Jounouchi has become one of Yugi's best friends and a powerful Duelist. The Halloween magic has transformed him into a dragon-themed knight, a powerful warrior based on his favorite card Red-Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon blood flowing through his veins also makes him immune to heat and grants him the ability to manipulate fire.

Jounouchi is helped by a soldier in armor and carrying a large rifle. The gun fires energy "bullets" at high speed, causing several more Naraku Soldiers to fall looking like Swiss cheese. Shots from the under barrel grenade launcher turn the few slowly regenerating forms into extra chunky spaghetti sauce.

Jounouchi's friend and fellow fighter Hiroto Honda looks like a cybernetic soldier from some futuristic war. He possesses a Military Deck, using Warriors and Machines related to the military theme. As a result, the street fighter has become part-machine and has had numerous Machina upgrades since the beginning of the Colony Wars. He's even able to link with his monsters to become a more powerful warrior.

"**Kuchiyose Hitokui Mushi!"**

(Summon, Flesh-Eating Insect!)

One large Naraku soldier becomes food for the giant insect/ogre that appears in front of its intended victim, its white flesh eaten like marshmallow fluff and its toxic blood drunk like sugary syrup. As the massive creature finishes its meal, its body turns grey and dissolves like smoke.

Ryou Bakura is a gentle lover of Fantasy RPG and Dual Monsters, but was possessed by a dark entity. The entity was Bakura, the King of Thieves, who was the sole survivor of the slaughter of the village of Kul Elna perpetrated by Ahkenaden, as part of the ritual to forge the Millennium Items. In truth, Bakura was himself a fragment of the soul of the Dark God, Zorc Necrophades, created with the Millennium Items.

As a result, his shadow realm form is unique. He can shift between a dark undead warrior and powerful white mage. The white mage can stop demons and undead creatures, cure curses, and heal the injured. The demonic warrior can phase through solid matter and attack with blades that not only damage the physical, but the spiritual.

The white haired warrior in black turns and slashes at the three soldiers attacking him from behind. His blade passes through his enemies like the ethereal sword of a ghost, passing through armor, flesh, and muscle. The blade does make physical contact with the organs, slicing, tearing, and rupturing them before exiting the bodies without leaving a mark on the skin. The dying soldiers collapse to the ground as blood pours from their mouths.

They are joined by seven others. The soldiers try to attack the newcomers, only for a clown to appear. It's a bizarre creature that looks like a piece of art created by Picasso with white skin, dark clothing, and a creepy grin. One of the stronger soldiers impales the clown, only for it to explode into a cloud of black dust. It doesn't have time to think about what the dust is, before its entire body turns grey and shatters into dust.

In the man's hand is the Dual Monsters card Deck Destruction Virus of Death known in the US as Crush Card.

The man is Seto Kaiba, who after spending many years using a dragon-themed deck and being married to a shadow realm dragon, has become part dragon. Physically, he hadn't changed beyond his brown hair turning a silver-gray, but some people would say it went gray from raising his numerous children. The dragon blood grants him longevity, regeneration and durability. It also makes him extremely strong and grants him the ability to manipulate electricity from electronics to lightning bolts. These powers have helped him protect his family and protect others from his kids.

"**White Lightning!"**

Half a dozen soldiers don't have a chance to scream as they are consumed by white light and incinerated in the blink of an eye.

Kisara, the human form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, possesses all the powers you would expect of a high-level dragon. She possesses regeneration, superhuman physical abilities, claws, the ability to fly, and the ability to manipulate electrical forces to create her destructive white lighting. Despite her destructive powers, she's very kind hearted and loves Seto with her entire soul.

It's interesting to note that the most fearless warriors in the world aren't on the battle fields fighting the Dark Council, they're the babysitters of the numerous over-powered younglings.

"**Summon, Legendary Devil."**

A hideous creature appears, resembling a blue-skinned humanoid with black lower legs ending in talons, two muscular arms each ending in yellow and purple claws, and two serpentine heads coming out of his shoulders surrounded by claws. It also has blade-like bat wings coming out of its head. The creature screeches then fires dark blasts from its serpent heads which corrode and incinerate a couple of the Naraku soldiers.

Marik Ishtar's deck theme was Immortality and contained many Fiend monsters. As a result, the heir to a clan of tomb-keepers possesses an immortal body composed of metallic gel. This body grants shape-shifting including elasticity - the ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one's body into any form they can imagine. Marik uses this ability to create blades, tentacles, and spines. The form is also immortal since if the body is shattered it reforms in seconds like the T-1000.

"**Wing Dagger!"**

Wing Dagger is a generic term for a technique in which humanoids and other creatures with feathery wings channel energy into those appendages, then release the energy into the air with a sweeping motion. The energy either turns the wind into blades of energy that slice the target or turns the feathers into projectile weapons. In this case, four soldiers are sliced to pieces.

Mai Kujaku, whose name means Dancing Peacock, was raised in a wealthy household, but was barely acknowledged by her relatives. While working as a blackjack dealer on a cruise ship, Mai discovered the Duel Monsters card game, and challenged rich men into dueling her. Although a powerful, successful duelist thanks to her Harpy-themed deck, Mai had no true friends, and dueled simply for money and fame. This changed when she encountered Yugi and his group. She gained friends and she also became a far stronger duelist.

Mai's monsters have either a Harpy or Amazon theme. As the result, Halloween magic has caused her to become a taller, more athletic woman with her arms and legs ending in sharp talons and long feathers, a combination of Amazon and Harpy. Ironically the feathers have eye-like markings similar to a peacock, but only male peacocks have that type of feathers.

"**Summon, Elemental Hero Neos!"**

A silvery warrior resembling a Guyver appears. Detailed with blue and red, the warrior releases an iridescent burst of energy that annihilates a dozen Soldiers.

Judai Yuki was a carefree and talented fun-loving duelist with good instincts. His cards included an Elemental Hero deck composed of the eponymous series of monsters and a Neo-Spacians Deck, which contains cards that exploit their ability to "Contact Fuse" Judai later discovered his past incarnation as a king with an evil alter-personality destined to wield the power of darkness.

In the world of Halloween, he was granted wings from his spirits Yubel and Winged Kuriboh and strength from Neo Spacian Neos. He also gained the ability to temporarily fuse with other monsters to become more powerful monsters with enhanced and new abilities. This means not only can he fuse with his own monsters, but he can fuse with enemy monsters and control the fusion like his own body.

A small group of soldiers try to rush Judai from behind, only to be hit with a group of small machine monsters. The collisions cause explosions that incinerate the soldiers, but leave Judai and their summoner unharmed.

Judai's best friend is Sho Marufuji. A decent duelist, though hindered by a great deal of self doubt, Sho's journey toward strengthening himself provides sharp contrast to Judai's active determination. Since his deck is a Vehicroid deck composed of the eponymous series of vehicle-like monsters, his own transformation is machine based. He has been given the ability to convert his small form into a machine humanoid, similar to Cybertronian Transector. This form can merge with any of his monsters, to create a far more powerful monster.

Another half a dozen soldiers appear only for a female figure to move past them with the grace of a dancer. A second later, their frozen bodies fall to the ground and shatter like glass.

Asuka Tenjouin was regarded as the "queen" of her resident Obelisk Blue dormitory and became Judai's motivator. A motivating factor of her strong-willed outlook during the first year was the search for her missing brother. With Judai's help, she was able to rescue him from the power of the demonic Nightshroud.

Asuka plays a Cyber Girl deck composed of cards based on dancing and sports. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from early and devastating direct attacks to negation of opposing card abilities. As a result, her magic-altered monster form is an extremely athletic and agile warrior in futuristic armor. The dancer also possesses the ability to manipulate cold and ice, the result of using a White Night deck while a part of the cult-like Society of Light.

The last member of the group is a newcomer. Haku was the ice-manipulating ninja and "tool' of Kiri-Nukenin (Mist Missing-Nin) Zabuza Momochi. He was killed on the Great Naruto Bridge by Sharingan Kakashi's Raikiri defending Zabuza, but a distraught Naruto tapped into the powers of the shadow realm. In his world, the Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) were shadow realm gods born of human sacrifice like the dark god Zorc, so the Kyubi's Jinchuriki was able to pull the soul out of the dying Haku and transform him into a shadow monster. Due to Naruto's perception of a female Haku, Haku was reborn as a female exclusive Yuki-Onna with her ice-based powers enhanced.

During the early years of the Colony Wars, her soul was freed completely from the shadow realm allowing her to exist without a summoner.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Guarding the most secure areas of the Fortress are the four strongest monsters in Naraku's army. Unlike the soldiers, who possess intelligent minds in humanoid bodies, the monsters are inhuman creatures built for power. Their intelligence has been sacrificed for immense destructive power and if they possessed intelligence they could become threats to Naraku even with extensive conditioning and mind control.

The first of Naraku's strongest monsters is fiery monster swimming in a pool of molten rock. Its body is round, almost peach shaped, with dark red flesh covered in blister-like black spots. A the front are two immense limbs resembling feathery wings except it has strips of red-black flesh instead of feathers. These wings act like flippers pushing the creature through the boiling lava. Instead of legs, the massive creature has two long flat tails covered in black armor-like scales. On its back are eight thick tubes channeling heat from within and it also has a long muscular neck ending in a beaked head. The beaked head is black with burning red eyes and a white noh mask-like face on the top of the head, which also has glowing red eyes.

The monsters are also protected by lesser demons. In the case of the first monster, they are fat creatures composed of fire and molten rock, with a strong inner glow and wings of fires. Despite having wings of flame, the lesser demons have toad-shaped bodies.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!"** (Wind Scar!)

A wave of energy sours over of the underground lake of molten rock and strikes the monster and its lesser demons. The lesser demons explode into showers of ash and molten rock, but the energy wave is stopped by the giant fire monster's immense demonic aura. The monster's response is to open its beak wide and release a torrent of flames at the heroes.

Kagome and Miroku grab hold of Miroku's shakujo and project a kekkai. The spherical barrier protects the heroes, but the ground and walls around them are destroyed. The large amount of rock melts into boiling lava and explodes in all directions. The intense heat causes the immense chamber to shake with the pressure and ripples to form in the air and the molten rock lake.

As the monster stops its flamethrower, the lesser demons surround the barrier and bombard it with small, but extremely fast fireballs. While its servants attack the heroes, the monster gathers energy in its mouth and through the tubes on its back. Tiny glowing particles of energy are pulled into the tubes making them glow like steel in a forge and particles are pulled into its beaked mouth, making its neck glow a fiery red.

"**KONGOSOHA!" **(Diamond Blast Wave!)

As Miroku and Kagome's sacred barrier finally shatters under the barrage from the lesser demons, Inuyasha releases a thousand youki propelled diamond shards. Diamonds found in the depths and pressures of earth's mantle, tear through the lesser demons leaving globs of fiery ooze to fall back into the lake. This provides an opening to escape the other lesser demons, with Sango and Kilala preventing shots to the rear.

The fire monster releases a blast of shining white energy from its mouth. The heat swirling around the beam is like a tornado drilling through the air and creating a trench in the lake of lava. As it moves away from the monster, the tip of the blast glows brighter and brighter, becoming a round concentration of brilliant white fire

"**BAKURYUHA!"** (Flowing Blast Wave/Backlash Wave!)

Inuyasha's own aura-covered demon sword slashes through the dense demonic aura of the blast. The white fire blast shatters and twists into tornados of fire that drill towards the monster. The monster summons more of the lesser demons, but they are completely destroyed by the attack. They are torn to pieces and the extremely high temperatures cause them to explode into vaporized rock, creating what resembles a fireworks display inside the tornados. The monster doesn't escape without serious injuries, but only loses one of its flipper/wings.

The monster roars and black spots on its back inflate, then explode with bursts of flame. Each spot releases a burning flare into the air that explodes violently when it hits the ceiling. Each flare produces a shower of burning embers that rain down like meteorites. It also shatters the ceiling causing stalactites and burning rocks to rain down.

As the heroes try to avoid the falling rocks and avoid falling into the lava, the monster creates waves in the lava lake. Inuyasha tries to get in position to disperse the waves with his wind scar, but the armored tail of the monster strikes him out of the air. Inuyasha, covered in fire, smashes into one of the far walls hard enough to create a monstrous crater. His smoking, charred form is left inside the impression he makes in the five meter radius crater.

Kagome sends a sacred arrow at the creature's eye hoping to slow it down, but the fire monster creates a wave of lava to catch the arrow. The holy energy disperses in the liquid rock and the arrow is incinerated in an instant.

The monster doesn't pause in the slightest and releases another attack. In this case it's a high velocity cloud of flame and ash. The abrasive pumice ash moving at extremely high speed can grind flesh from bone in seconds and the ash alone can suffocate a person, turning into cement-like sludge in their lungs.

The ash blast is stopped by a stream of water that washes it out of the air. The heroes and monster turn to the origin of the water, wondering how water can exist in what is essentially the magma chamber of a volcano.

Shiina Tamai acted very mature for her age, and though she did not get the best grades, she was talented at cooking and athletics. She always tried her hardest to become stronger, often facing newer and more difficult challenges. While outwardly cheerful and optimistic about everything, on the inside her hurt stems back as far as her name. Her destiny was to become the mother of a new Eve after the world was destroyed by the Shadow Dragons.

She suffered from severe trauma after becoming separated from her Shadow Dragon, her version of Earth. The power of the severed connection reached out and connected with a river-dwelling dragon. The young dragon had lost his world when humans polluted and destroyed his river, and sought something to fill the void or end its immortal existence. The intense chaos magic and massive amounts of spiritual energy allowed for her to attempt to undergo the process to become a Virgin Princess, but since it wasn't a Shadow Dragon, something went wrong and she became a river dragon hanyou instead.

The river dragon hanyou was eventually adopted by Dragon Kings, supreme rulers of the world's oceans and trained to become one of the world's protectors. The stoicism of the Japanese youkai also keeps her out of the deep depression she once felt and allowed her to mature even further.

Shiina of the Virgin Waters resembles a Virgin Princess, a goddess of the shadow dragons, except for her coloring. Standing five feet one, sixty three pounds, she has the normal frame of an eleven year old girl, but moves like a predatory creature. She has long white hair, but the hair is mixed with numerous shades of pale blue. She has white skin covered with lines and swirling markings, but the markings are blue instead of black. She also has inhuman features such as pointed ears, small fangs, sharp nails, and golden eyes with oval pupils.

She stands on a plate of smooth rock surrounded by raging waters that flow from holes in the wall. The water causes the heated stone to steam and crack under the stress. As the glowing water flows into the lava lake, it sends up clouds of steams and creates an expanding crust.

The last of the lesser Demons rise from the lava and shoot towards her, but Shiina with a cold detachment waves her hand. Geysers of extremely cold water explode from the ground and then flow at the lesser demons before they can react. As the water touches them, their light is extinguished and their solidified bodies shatter into tiny fragments in the water streams. The water continues to flow at high speed and strikes the monster. The water impales the monster like giant steel spikes cause the creature to scream.

As the monster's demonic aura surges, the water explodes into a cloud of steam. Shiina's counter attack is swirling her hands like a dancer, causing the steam to gather into a mass of water above the creature. The glowing blue water then shoots downward as a rain of ice-cold needles. The needles pierce the aura and the monster's burning hot, armored flesh.

The monster extends and whips its tails at Shiina, but the dragon princess swipes at the tail. Her nails lengthened into claws slice clear through the armored flesh and hardened bone, destroying the tail. As the monster roars in pain, she inhales then releases a massive amount of water from her mouth. The water expands into enough to flood a valley, covering the entire lake of lava and washing over the fire monster.

The monster continues to cry out in pain as its heat and aura are drained away by the intense cold of supernatural water. It pulls itself from the rock tomb it finds itself in and releases a jet of fire from its beaked mouth, only to hear its death

"**MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"**

Crescent-shaped black blades slice through space and time to create paths to hell. The black blades slice clean through the fire monster's body. They also act as portal pulling the shredded remains into netherworld, where all forms of regeneration and life are impossible. Even that attack wouldn't affect the massive fire monster, if it wasn't severely weakened by the dragon princess' blessed water and its entire head hadn't been pulled into the depths of Meido.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yusuke jumps to avoid another slicing shockwave, bouncing off the smooth floor which is a fusion of rock and metal. He then has to jump six more times to avoid six more shockwaves released by his opponent.

The second of Naraku's strongest monsters is a massive metal golem. The massive creature has a body shaped like a giant scorpion, but is composed of silvery metal with black stripe-like markings. The segmented armored body has two large claws with blade-like tips, six large legs ending in blades, and six long tails that resemble cables ending in spiked balls with blade stingers. The tendril tails move like whips around its body at an extremely high speed, so quickly that they create slicing winds around the creature. The creature also has many protrusions on his back resembling gun barrels and rows of spikes on its underside.

The lesser demons protecting the second monster are silver spheres with a blade-like ring orbiting the sphere. The lesser demons are composed of pure metal like living machines and are surrounded by swirling wind.

Yusuke jumps into the air to avoid the attacks of a couple of lesser demons. As he moves, he lets out two powerful strikes. Yusuke can't hit the lesser demons directly without hitting the blade rim, but the demons are vulnerable on the sides. Each one of these creature may have a body of steel-hard metal, but they are like soft clay under Yusuke's fists. The lesser demons bounce off the metal and stone floor in twin explosions of sparks.

Yusuke then turns and fires his Reigan at the main monster, only for half a dozen lesser demons to form a shield. The massive amount of energy swirls around the metal drones, turning them red hot as they absorb the destructive spirit energy. As the last of energy is absorbed, blue electricity crawls across their metal forms. The demons shoot toward Yusuke and detonate like bombs releasing all of the energy they absorbed.

Kurama is having a hard time. His primary technique is Rose Whip / Bara Shibenjin (Rose Thorny-Whip Blade), which can't pierce the monster's slicing wind barrier, nor can it destroy the lesser demons with efficiency. Most of his plant-based arsenal is based on entanglement and supernatural toxins, but the drones have small simple forms and don't possess porous skin or respiratory systems. Kurama is hit over and over again by the slicing winds, damaging his clothing severely and giving him over a hundred deep cuts. Within seconds, his dark pink clothing is reduced to ribbons of red-stained cloth.

There is a surge of youki and Shuichi Minamino begins to change. His body grows from a five feet eleven to around seven feet tall. Long red hair lengthens and turns silver in color. Dark green eyes shift to hazel/gold and small claws and fangs appear. On his head, two fox ears emerge and fox-like tails emerge from his rear. He is no longer the human Minamino; he is now the infamous makai thief and genius tactician Yoko Kurama

"**Juryo Yozan Ken!"**

(Wood Spirit Demon Beheading Technique!)

A vine with thorns appears and grows around Kurama's arm, creating a weapon that can be wielded like a sword. In the blink of an eye, Kurama blurs and a dozen lesser demons are sent flying into the monster's wind barrier. Each of the lesser demons fails to penetrate the barrier, but is torn to pieces in explosions of sparks. The heated fragments are tossed out of the barrier like useless junk.

"**Jao Ensatsu Ken"**

(Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Sword!)

Hiei moves at his top speed, appearing and vanishing at different points of the chamber He channels his youki into his sword, covering it in black flames. He dislike the technique, because it resembles the spirit sword used by Kurabara and because it's easier. That dislike doesn't stop him from piercing and slicing lesser demons to pieces. The black flames prove to be extremely effective against the metal, which has a surprising low melting temperature.

Guren proves her mastery of the sword, as Kawaakari slices a dozen lesser demons in less than a second. She then jumps into the air and flips to avoid a slicing shockwave generated by the monster.

Rei raises one of her guns and glowing kanji run down the length of the barrel. As she pulls the trigger, a glowing seal appears in front of the gun and a burst of energy goes through its center. As the red bullet travels it explodes into a massive fire ball that washes over a thirty lesser demons. The lesser demons are blasted into thousands of burning metal fragments that quickly become molten droplets in the intense heat.

Hikari chants, her fingers locked together, as several lesser demons bounce off an invisible holy barrier. As she changes the position of her hands and finishes the chant, then barrier becomes visible as a shell of purple-pink energy around her. The barrier then shoots outward as a wave of purple-white holy energy. As the energy washes over the lesser demons, they vibrate and change from a silver color to a dull metal grey. The lesser demons then fall to the ground lifeless, some of them breaking like rusted steel.

More of the lesser demons try to attack the kitsune, but are caught inside Kin's barriers. The barriers create a web that traps the supernatural death balls. As Kin moves her fingers, the barriers change shape and the trapped spheres are either crushed or sliced to pieces by the holy energy fields.

Gin uses his Qiang to destroy any lesser demon that gets by the barriers. He then releases his feathery wings and soars into the air with Kin in his arms in order to avoid another wind attack from the monster. This one is extremely violent, tearing the metal and stone wall and floor into tiny fragments.

Ninetails releases a stream of fire that keeps the lesser demons away. Any drone that gets to close is rapidly heated, despite the swirling winds that protect them. Ninetails releases a Fire Blast attack and eight of the lesser demons fail to escape. As the fragments hit the ground, they melt into a mercury-like liquid metal.

"**HAH!"**

Genko drives her fist into one of lesser demons, her small but extremely durable fist shattering the blade ring. There is a visible shockwave from the impact and the sphere of metal shoots away from Ginko like a cannonball. The minion-turned-missile destroys two other demons, before striking the monster. The metal sphere manages to pierce the barrier and strikes the side of the monster disrupting its control over its winds.

Hiei sees the opportunity and releases a wave of black flame similar to Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha (Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave). The black flames strike the scorpion-like creature and there is an explosion. When the fires of the explosion clear, the monster is missing one of its claws, two of its legs, and its tails are mostly destroyed.

The metal monster lets out a high-pitched screech then the protrusions on its back erupt into flame. The tubes fire pieces of metal similar to bullets at extremely high speeds and using its youki, the monster manipulates the direction of the metal storm.

The Spirit Detectives and Kitsune Team nearly collapse, as blood sprays in all directions. Hero's luck prevents any of the bullets from hitting vital organs and youkai durability and regeneration prevent death from complications or blood loss. Instead the heroes are left standing in their own blood, the ground around them cratered like a model surface of the moon. Only Genko is blood free due to Kyubi-level durability, but her clothing is tattered and she's covered in tiny bruises.

The remaining lesser demons float towards the monster and fuse together into a large mass. The mass of metal attaches itself to the stump of its missing arm, then slowly transforms into a new claw. The claw isn't the only regeneration as silvery liquid flows from the ground to reform the lost legs and the tail cables lengthen until they return to normal size. The monster continues to change with more barrels emerging from every piece of its exoskeleton, excluding near the joints and the legs. Its claws also change and become cannon barrels.

The collective thought of both the spirit world detective and the Makai kitsune team is "Oh Shit!"

All of the barrels fire at the same time and it's like a sphere of destruction expanding at three times the speed of sound. The bullets pierce the stone and explode when they hit the metal creating explosions of heat and light. It's blinding, like looking at a fireworks display at close range. When the smoke and flames clear, the entire chamber is covered in holes and burnt and melted metal.

The only exception is a diamond-shaped area containing the heroes. The reason for this is a man standing in front of them. A young man with dark eyes and long dark hair dressed in red-and-black Chinese clothing edged with gold.

The metal monster opens its mandible and releases a wind blast powerful enough to reduce a tank to filings, but the man makes several quick punching movements. With each punch there is large burst of flame, which gets larger with each successive punch. The flames collide with the wind blast and form a tornado of flame reaching from the floor to the ceiling. The wind and flame is so intense that the ground and ceiling of the chamber melt, filling the tornado with molten droplets.

The man does a spinning kick and the tornado moves, flying directly into the monster and smashing him into the far wall of its chamber. The tornado explodes when it strikes the monster, striking it with hot liquid metal. The metal monster is badly damaged and melted by the attack. It tries to meld with the wall to give it time to regenerate, but the man in red appears next to it and delivers more fast kicks and punches. The bursts and waves of flames blast the scorpion-like creature from the wall and send it into the center of the chamber.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes glow and the man in red finds himself inside a bubble. The strange misty barrier creates a void of air inside and the man begins to suffocate. He can't even use his Fire-bending to escape because fire needs oxygen in the air to burn.

The monster does make a mistake; it takes its eyes off the other heroes.

The monster is struck by a dragon of darkness flame from Hiei, a fire blast from Ninetails, an elemental lightning bullet from Rei, a Reigun from Yusuke, and a wind attack from Gin Karasu. The attacks combine into a firestorm that sends Naraku's monster into another wall missing half its body. The man in red, now free from his vacuum bubble, concentrates and increases the power of the flames. In seconds, the monster is unable to move as its body rapidly heats up and deforms. Seconds later, the entire monster is melted into a pool of silver-grey liquid.

"Who are you?" asks Yusuke, while Kurama looks annoyed at Yusuke's rudeness.

"Backup. After your teams were sent in, the heads decided to send in more," says the fire-bender. "My name is Roku, Dragon Fire Bender."

Genius Kurama and studious priestess Hikari recognize the name.

In his world, Roku was the incarnation of the Avatar, a warrior able to bend all four elements and connect the world of the living to the world of the spirits. It was his job to keep peace in the world, but his former best friend Fire Lord Sozin betrayed him. With his death, Sozin began a war of genocide trying to conquer the known world. He acted as a teacher and spiritual guide for his next incarnation Aang, who would defeat the Fire Army and bring balance back to the world with the help of his friends.

He was forced to go into the Avatar State upon arriving in the world of Halloween, but due to the presence of other Avatars simultaneously entering the Avatar State, he was only able to access fire Avatars. The Halloween world didn't just change the physical world and the changes of the spiritual world affected each Avatar badly, even in their collective form. When Roku lost his connection to the others, his mind called out and drew the attention of a volcano dragon. This incarnation of fire was born in the fiery depths of the earth and lived in the shadows of the smoke and lightning, but its dragon spirit resonated with the master Firebender. It allowed its spirit to unite with Roku in order to create a more powerful warrior of good and hopeful return balance to the worlds of the spirit and the living.

This spirit fusion de-aged Roku who was in his seventies at the time into a young man in his twenties and transformed him into a volcano dragon hanyou. This also enhanced his powers of Earth, Wind, and especially Fire, but robbed him of his water bending ability.

Roku is famous for the incident known as Black Ash Wednesday. In the Western Christian calendar, Ash Wednesday is the first day of Lent and occurs forty-six days (forty days not counting Sundays) before Easter. On the sixth of February in the year 2008, a single firebender wiped out ten thousand Naraku soldiers and monsters. The battle was so intense that the surrounding forest was reduced to ash and the remains of Naraku's minions were cremated. The massive amounts of ash covered the valley floor and led to creation of a garden. The protected valley is now known as Roku Valley.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Loud shots ring out and muddy red-brown blood stains the stone and crystal walls of the chamber.

The third of the Naraku's strongest monsters is a living stone fortress. Its body resembles a circular disc with a radius of five meters and a thickness of two meters. The outside of the disk is covered in sharp crystal spikes, ranging from half a meter to a full meter in length. The side pointing upward is covered in sharp crystal spires ranging from six to eight meters, while the bottom is covered a hundred thick tentacles composed of soft clay. The clay tentacles merge with rocks and the ground below the creature, creating a rippling, living terrain. The disk is composed of jet-black stone, while the crystals are translucent yellow and the clay tentacles are gold-brown.

The lesser demons of the third monster resemble three meter long bipedal lizards/dinosaurs composed of black stone. The reptiles have fangs, curved claws, and spines going from the head to the tip of the long whip tail composed of golden yellow crystals. They also have long extendable tongues covered in extremely abrasive crystals.

Hellboy fires his Samaritan over and over again, and more and more lizard hit the ground. He's glad that Abe talked him into getting subspace ammo storage. It means that he can fire hundreds of shots without needing to reload, because nearly all the ammo is stored in another dimension. The modified rounds pierce the stone hides of the lizard minions and reveal a softer, bloodier internal area. One large lizard gets too close and bites Hellboy's arm. Unfortunately for the lesser demon, the limb he bites is the right hand of doom. Hellboy doesn't feel the bite, but the lizard does feel when the red demon smashes him into the ground. Hellboy frees his arm from the crushed skull, then flicks it to get rid the blood and slime-like drool.

Tsukune Aono avoids the lunge of one of the demons, then twists around and grabs the upper jaw of the lizard. With immense strength and shocking brutality, Tsukune pulls off the upper half of the lizard's head above the madible bone. The effectively decapitated corpse falls to the ground, but Tsukune has already appeared next to another lizard. A second later, that lizard is also dying from being impaled through the chest by Tsukune's hand. Deep within the human, the youkai blood burns through his veins and fills his mind with violence and war. The only counter being the bonds of love from Moka and the others.

Daniel Lucien Osborne has discarded his guns after they were damaged and has transformed. He's becomes an eight feet muscular humanoid with a black furred body, sharp claws, and a wolf's head and tail. His massive bestial form tears opponent after opponent apart, soaking the stone ground in muddy blood. Several lizard shoot their tongues at Oz, their abrasive nature making them as lethal as knives, but Oz allows them to wrap around his wrist. Oz then pulls the lizard's close and rams his claws through their chests sending up clouds of blood and stone fragments. Oz's badly injured wrist regenerates in seconds despite the amount of poison found in all of Naraku's creations.

Dark Knight Dante Sparda shoots Ebony and Ivory until even the demonic weapons are glowing with heat. It takes almost a hundred dead lizards before the guns reach that point, but the son of Sparda switches to his demonic sword. More and more lizards fall to the ground, this time in pieces as Dante moves like a combination of a skilled dancer and a fierce jungle cat. The blade slices clean through the stone skin, hard muscle, and hardened bone, leaving thin trails of dark liquid in the air before the bodies split open releasing their contents.

Trish's lightning would have little effect on a monster of rock, but at close range the heat is intense enough to vaporize through the stone skin and burn the flesh. The lesser demons have simple nervous systems, which quickly overload leaving behind smoking husks.

"The fire is not my enemy, it is a part of me, it is mine."

Liz Sherman is covered in flames making her look like a goddess composed of flames. As each of the lizards attack, they are thrown to the ground by an invisible force. As they crash into the ground fire erupts from their mouths and eyes. Streams of flame also erupt from points on their torso, until their bodies implode into ash leaving the tail and limbs to burn away. More than thirty lizards attack from one side, but she released a psychic shockwave. The shockwave smashes the lizard, incinerating them, before smashing their ashes and charred bones into the wall.

Johann Krauss is using his PK guns and showing his expert marksmanship. The barrels of each gun shoots bullets composed of glowing translucent blue energy propelled by rippling shockwaves. The PK bullets punch straight through their targets and create rippling distortions behind them. Most of the bullets don't create holes in their target, instead they send shockwaves through their targets pulverizing organs and rupturing blood vessels.

Johann is glad for the PK boosters in his new armor. Even if he doesn't possess a body and can't get physically exhausted, he can get mentally exhausted. Mental exhaustion can be lethal to a creature composed of ectoplasm, since mental/spiritual energy is the only thing holding the intangible body together. Johann remembers a similar friend of his discharging a shockwave to eliminate a hundred Dark Council soldiers, only to disperse across creation after the battle.

Abe Sapien needs to be extremely accurate with his weapon, which isn't easy when he's constantly avoiding claws, fangs, and tongues that could slice him like blades. The needle gun sends extremely sharp projectiles through their rock-hard skin and piercing the soft interior. It the needles hit the vital organs, Abe's opponent falls to the ground dead. If they miss the vital organs, the special seals engraved by laser on each dart prevent any form of regeneration or healing, meaning the target will slowly bleed to death as the damage mounts up.

Karin spins her sword and sends droplets of blood into the air. The droplets float in the air for a moment than become needles that pierce the bodies of a thirty lizards. While the lizards are distracted, Karin moves forward at superhuman speed and with superhuman strength slices clear through each lizard. Thirty more lizards attack her, but as she moves her sword the dirty blood of her fallen enemies flows into the air. As she brings her sword down, the mass of blood shoots towards the attacking group like a shockwave. The red-brown blood slices through the lizards, causing them to explode into fragments. It also releases more blood, which can be used in more attacks.

Suddenly, the crystals of the earth monster glow a faint gold-yellow and a pulse of energy shoots down through the tentacles into the ground. Less than a second later, thousands of two meter long stone spikes rise from the ground. Each spike, nearly as hard as a diamond and sharper than a hypodermic needle at the tip, is deployed in the fraction of a second. Most of the lesser demons are impaled by their own master and most of the heroes are injured.

Liz escapes injury because the intense heat surrounding her acted like a barrier of air and Johann's fancy new suit can't be pierced by mere stone spikes. Karin is also unharmed because her body, while looking frail, is stronger than steel. The stone spikes around her are shattered and her sword slices through others like soft butter. As for the others, they possess enhanced durability and healing, either from their nature or Halloween enhancement.

The earth monster sends out another energy pulse and the spikes explode into stone shrapnel, which increases the injuries of the heroes. The explosions are powerful enough that Johann's suit is nearly breeched in several places, Liz falls to the ground unconscious, and Karin's clothing is stained with blood from dozens of extremely shallow cuts. The blasts also badly injury one of Abe's legs, slice Hellboy's back, and nearly tear off one of Dante's arms.

The earth monster channels more energy into the ground, which changes from hard stone into soft mud. The liquefied stone is like quicksand, except that this dark brown liquid actually sucks the victim down instead of leaving them to die of exposure.

Hellboy grabs Liz before she can go under and rams his stone fist into one of the walls. Using that as a grip, he pulls the both of them out of the mud and higher up the wall. Tsukune using his own enhanced strength helps the badly injured Abe and Oz helps Johann, whose fancy new suit proves to be unable to float. Karin is too far away from the others and is pulled down.

The group watches the mud solidify, trapping Karin in tons of crushing stone. They then have to jump off the walls as they become covered in spikes. These spikes, unlike the ones that came from the ground don't explode, but shoot out of the wall like projectiles. Still in the air, none of the heroes can avoid the barrage. They are saved when a wall of dark blood, crystallized into a steel hard substance, forms a barrier between them and the spikes. The spikes shatter into powder and fragments, then the barrier itself dissolves into droplets of blood that rain down on the heroes.

Karin appears next to the earth monster and brings her sword down. The blade extended by crimson fails to cut the crystal spires, but does slice clean through the stone ring. The earth monster roars and the earth around it explodes upward knocking Karin away from it. As she's flying through the air, the monster fires a burst of yellow energy from one of its spikes, but Karin dissolves into crimson droplets before the beam can hit. The beam continues across the chamber and hits the wall creating a massive smoking hole.

The earth monster moves with surprising speed and smashes the real Karin into a wall hard enough to create a crater with a four meter radius. Karin coughs up a small amount of blood and struggles to grab her sword. She strains against the pressure of the earth monster, but it's like trying to push a mountain. Dante and Hellboy open fire with their signature guns, but the shots fail to do any damage other than faint cracks in the crystals. Johann Krauss and Abe Sapien's guns have even less effect, as the needles fail to pierce the crystal and psychic energy doesn't affect the youki-filled crystal.

"**Fire Blast!"**

The earth monster is struck by an extremely powerful fire attack that forces it off Karin. When the flames clear, the earth monster is glowing hot and Karin is nearly nude from having her clothing burnt.

"**Ice Beam!"**

A crackling beam of blue-white energy strikes the earth monster knocking it back even further. The sudden shift from the extreme heat to extreme cold causes fractures to appear in the crystal. As each of the crystals breaks it releases streams of mist-like youki - demon energy. Several of the crystals explode into colorful explosions and clouds of sparkling powder, while the clay tentacles twitch in pain.

Karin pulls the sword back into her hand with a small amount of telekinesis, then turns to the person she knows.

The newcomer stands taller than her with a lean muscular build and a handsome face. He has dark amber color eyes with oval pupils, dark green skin, and short golden blond hair streaked with silver grey. He also has pointed ears, small fangs, sharp nails resembling claws, and a small cone-shaped horn coming out of his forehead below the hair. He also has a long muscular reptilian tail and huge bat-like wings with dark purple undersides. He's dressed in a black Gakuran, the uniforms for many middle school and high school boys in Japan. It's a good match for Karin's schoolgirl uniform.

"Ryuunosuke Kairyu."

"Karin Koriyuu."

"Why are you here?"

"The Heads wanted to send in back up and I volunteered."

"You just wanted another chance to see me naked."

"You didn't complain a few weeks ago."

Ryuunosuke Kairyu is the child of a Dragonite father and a storm dragon mother. He has born with a serpentine half-Dratini half-dragonling body, but like his Pokémon father he evolved into a more western style Dragonite hybrid form. His mother taught him human language and how to assume human form, though he still maintains some dragon-like characteristics in human form. He possesses powers of wind, lightning, and the move set of a Dragonite. He's also been trained in various Pokémon attacks and elemental manipulation by his fiercer draconic relatives.

The Pokémon/Youkai Hybrid encountered Karin during a trip to Nihon from his home in Australia. The Oni girl was assigned to stop a Dark Council beast designed to raid the Dragon Trains and the Magian Sea ships. Ryuunosuke helped her destroyed the beast and began worming his way into the Oni girl's cold heart. Their personalities are opposite to each other with Karin being cold, emotionless, and logical with a savage rage buried deep and Ryuunosuke being passionate and adventurous with nobility and resolve hidden within.

"Let's finish this."

Karin emits a burning red aura filled with malice and killing intent. The intense energy causes her burnt, torn clothing to ripple and tear further. She begins to change with fangs appearing in her mouth, ears becoming pointed, nails becoming claws, and body and facial features maturing. The whites of her eyes turn pitch black as the irises glow like fire. Final her flowing black hair turns crimson red. She raises her sword Kourui, whose blade is glowing like white fire, and the air is filling with a burning crimson mist. The mist flows around the recovering rock monster, staining its surfaces with burning liquid.

As Karin brings her sword down, a hundred and eight blades of white fire appear and pass through the earth monster. There is a pause, then parts of the monster slide away from other parts. The parts continue to float, even as the tentacles beneath collapse into showers of mud and sand. Dante, Hellboy, and Ryuunosuke finish the job with the first two firing their guns and the dragon hybrid firing a Hyperbeam from his palms like the Kamehame Hadoken series of attacks. The parts of the earth monster explode into a billion lifeless fragments and are washes away by the heat.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fourth of Naraku's strongest monsters is a creature of water. It has a long dark blue serpentine body with an octopus-like head, eight muscular arms ending in webbed claws, and glowing red eyes. It also has wings that resemble the fins of a manta ray, long tentacles extending from the head and back, and rows of spines going from the base of the skull to the tail tip. It also has spines on the rim of the wings, tentacles covered in poisonous barbed rings, and translucent blue-purple tendrils coming out of points of its body. It opens its mouth to roar and reveals a fang-filled mouth with serrated mandibles surrounded by the barbed tentacles. It has been described as the bastard child of Cthulhu and a jelly fish.

The lesser demons of the fourth monster resemble immense centipedes with translucent blue bodies and legs covered in a black exoskeleton. They move like serpents and have heads ending with curved metal blades resembling insect mandibles and rows of tendrils going down their backs. The tendrils are composed of glowing translucent blue goo that moves like worms.

The biggest problem of fighting these creatures is that the entire immense chamber is nearly filled with water laced with poisons and the monster's youki giving them a huge advantage.

Yugi releases a burst of dark energy that pulverizes and vaporizes dozens of lesser demons, then he's struck by a powerful water jet that smashes him into wall creating crater. The stream of water is powerful enough to fracture and breaks ribs, and if it wasn't for his armor it would have drilled through him like a piece of steel rebar.

Anzu dances on the water's surface and fires a stream of blue-white magic from her staff. The stream cuts through a hundred centipede-like monsters causing them to explode into clouds of glowing blue droplets. She flips back to avoid the dozen that shoot out of the water beneath her. She lands on the water's surface using a technique similar to ninja water walking and pulls out a card from her deck. In a burst of light, Mana, the Black (Dark) Magician Girl, appears next to her and they both attack side to side.

Katsuya Jounouchi's fire-based abilities are weakened by the water-based environment, but he still has his deck. He pulls out a card, channels his shadow realm energy into it, and in a glowing vortex of water summons The Legendary Fisherman.

The Legendary Fisherman is a water monster resembling an island fisherman with wild dark blue hair, tribal markings on his dark skin, and a dark green loincloth. He also wears gold bracelets, carries a spear, and rides a huge dark blue and yellow shark with red eyes.

The dark waters of the immense chamber enhance the monster and lesser demons. The Legendary Fisherman's special effect is that as long as "Umi" is face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by any Spell Cards. Monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot select this card as an attack target. The dark waters act as the Magic Umi, so the Legendary Fisherman can't be attacked by the centipede demons and he's immune to the monster's water spells. It also allows the Fisherman to catch nearly a hundred lesser demons.

Hiroto Honda summons a couple of monsters from his new deck, while using the ninja trick to cling to the ceiling by his feet.

The first is a red machine resembling a submarine with two robotic arms, two long grey wings extending from the rear, and two green thrusters. Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 takes advantage of the Umi-like effect of the water and is able to attack the Water Monster's life energy directly.

The other is the copy of a unique card from another world. In another world, Yakou Tenma, the protégée and adopted son of Pegasus J. Crawford, and Jiro Crawford, his biological son by his late wife Cyndia were kidnapped by the Chinese Mafia. After the failure of the police, Pegasus contacted Hotel Moscow - part of the Russian Mob- to extract his son from Roanapur in Thailand. His sons were rescued by the people of Black Lagoon Company in a very bloody adventure that left an impression on Jiro.

The monster summoned is a female humanoid standing five feet seven with brown eyes and long purplish-brown hair tied in a ponytail. She's dressed in a black wetsuit that leaves her arms bare, revealing the tribal tattoos that adorn them. Her face is covered in a diving mask, but you know she's smiling from the blood lust in her eyes. In her hands area pair of custom-made stainless steel 9mm Beretta M92F pistols.

The Two-Hand Reaper is a water monster with a very special effect. When summoned, it destroys all enemy monsters and reduces the opponent's life points by their combined Attack points. If Umi is on the field, the damage is doubled. As the Black Lagoon monster appears a hundred centipede demons are destroyed by her gun fire, then the Water Monster screams as his very life energy is violently drained by effect. Its water can stop energy and projectile weapon attacks, but they can't stop magic that draws energy from the water itself.

Ryou Bakura in his dark demonic form is not affected by water attacks as they pass straight through as he runs on the water's surface. His sword on the other hand causes the lesser demons to explode like balloons as the blade pierces their spirits. A mass of lesser demon tries to attack Ryou from behind, but it triggers a hidden trap card. A silvery rectangular mirror rises from the water and when the centipedes strike, both they and the mirror shatter into vanishing fragments.

It's interesting to note that most dragons are skilled swimmers and most Asian dragons spend the majority of their lives in the water. As a result, even though Seto Kaiba and wife Kisara can't use their lightning attacks without risking the lives of the others, they can still inflict immense amounts of damage. Kisara in her dragon form uses her fangs, claws, and even her tail. Kaiba on the other hand uses a Fan-made Equipment magic card "Sword of the Dragon King." It creates a shining white sword that boosts the power of light and dragon type monsters and slices through lesser demons like a light saber.

Marik is a child of the desert and is not used to fighting in an aquatic environment. His extremely elastic body allows him to move at high speed through the waters despite his limits.

Mai continues to fly above the water and attacks with her summoned creatures, the Harpy Sisters. They have different colored hair and slightly different looks, but they are all loyal to their master/matriarch.

They have to fly fast to avoid the showers of toxic water needles, slicing water whips, and jets of water that drill into the walls around them.

Shadow Realm Harpies have been described as human-shaped animals with wings that are beautiful to watch but deadly in battle. They prove that point as their talons, Rose Whips, and the Fire of Harpy's Pet Dragon wreak havoc on their opponents. They also prove to be ruthless when Mai summons Amazoness Sword Woman as a meat shield. The water monster's destructive water jets tear the Amazon to pieces, but as the pieces disperses into darkness, the water monster loses more of its life energy.

Judai and Sho fall to the surface of the toxic lake unconscious after stopping a hundred drilling water jets from the water monster. Judai's body defuses with Elemental Hero Ocean, which then disperses into shadowy mist. Sho defuses with aquatic vehicle monsters that also dissolve into darkness. They would have been killed if a wall of ice hadn't appeared to protect them from the next attack by Naraku's monster.

Asuka Tenjouin stands on the surface of the water surrounded by growing ice. She moves her left hand and instantly freezes the lesser demons attacking her and her friends. She then channels a massive amount of blue/purple energy into her right hand and then places the now glowing card in the air in front of her.

Snow Fairy is a beautiful female humanoid dressed in white. The effect of the fairy woman stops all magic spells from being cast around her. This also stops the magic-based attacks of the Naraku's water monster.

It forces the massive aquatic beast to physically attack, since it can't use its drilling water attacks.

Suddenly, the ceiling above the Cthulhu's bastard shatters and a hand composed of molten lava smashes the massive creature into the water and makes a massive crater in the lake bottom. The impact is so great that massive fissures open in the chamber's floor and the water level drops. The water monster struggles under the hardening magma; the water forms a massive whirlpool

Asuka looks up at the hole in the ceiling and sees a humanoid descend on a floating rock still coated with lava. He's a tall, thin teenager with dark amber eyes and long dirty blond hair tied in a ponytail. He's dressed in a red brown tunic and pants with red gloves and leather boots secured by dark brown straps. He also wears a hooded cloak and carries a staff resembling a Shakujo, but composed of wood with a silver bell hanging in the center of the ring.

She remembers the man from a battle with the Dark Council forces. A Final Fantasy-style Geomancer named Peter Alvey. He was a cocky, adventurous boy who had no place fighting Naraku's youkai soldiers. He underestimated his opponent and was impaled on a poisonous claw and then thrown into a ravine. Asuka thought he was dead, but he later returned far more mature and powerful than before.

While dying in the ravine, he was rescued by an earth dragon. The dragon took pity on him and sacrificed its life to save him by transferring its life force into him, thereby turning him into a hanyou. Earth dragon's channel the power of the earth through their entire bodies, so the merger enhanced his geomancer powers to new levels. The wisdom of the old dragon also forced the cocky boy to mature into an honorable man.

Alvey became famous for Alvey Rock. In order to stop Naraku's Southern Devil Army, he channeled immense power from the earth and was nearly consumed by the power. He was the only one to walk away, walking on the surface of the resulting lava pool. When the lava cooled a mountain the size of Ayer's Rock in Australia was created.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning."

"Why didn't you help!?"

"Waiting for the opportunity, Legs."

"**DON'T CALL ME LEGS!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

When each group reaches one of Naraku's chambers, they each find a different version of Naraku. Naraku, instead of existing as a single entity with a single mind, exists as a single mind in four equally powerful bodies. He has split his body into four, but the power of each one is equal to the original, only the specializations and traits are different.

Naraku Version 1 stands seven feet tall with a sleek swimmer's body. His eyes have black sclera, glowing crimson irises with dark rings and oval pupils, his skin is frost white, and he has long white hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in a sleek white suit of organic armor with blue crystalline spikes coming out of each arm and black tentacles coming out of his back.

"**Kaze no Kizu!"** (Wind Scar!)

Inuyasha's wind scar technique strikes Naraku's youkai barrier, but because it was done with the sword in its Red Tessaiga form, the barrier is destroyed. A second wind scar after the first causes Naraku's arm and half his side to explode into a billion pieces. The pieces quickly become droplets of watery blue liquid, which are then pulled back together by a hidden force. The mass of liquid attaches itself to Naraku's side and transforms into a completely regenerated side and arm.

The few remaining drops in the air don't return to their master, instead they become needles that pierce straight through Inuyasha's body. It's only the additional armor and charms placed on his clothing that prevents the needles from piercing his vital organs. Instead, he's badly injured and pauses his techniques. In that moment Naraku's elastic arm extends and grabs Inuyasha by the head. Naraku cracks his arm like a giant whip and Inuyasha smashes into the walls at the speed of sound, over and over again. The walls split and fissure with each impact, and become more and more blood stained with each additional attack.

Two sacred arrows glowing pink-purple strike Naraku to stop his beating of Inuyasha. One arrow strikes the upper body and destroys the elastic arm, while the other pierces the neck and destroys Naraku's head. Naraku doesn't even stumble; instead the fragments of white flesh liquefy and float around the chamber. Kagome's kekkai stops a barrage of liquid bullets, each one powerful enough to pierce steel.

While she's defending Inuyasha the headless body pulls one of its black tentacles from its back. The tentacle straightens, lengthens, and twists into a black spiral javelin. Naraku throws the spiral spear so hard that it creates a shockwave and at many of times the speed of sound, the spear hits Kagome's barrier straining it to the absolute limit. The pressure doesn't end, instead the spear continues to push and spin at high speed as if to drill through the barrier.

Naraku's missing arm reforms and points upward with his index and middle finger. Water needles explode upward from the ground underneath Kagome and pierce her body. The needles weakened by being inside the holy barrier fail to pierce the vital organs, but cause enough pain and disruption to weaken the barrier. This allows the spear to drill through the barrier and go straight through her shoulder as she dodges. The spear creates an explosion of blood behind her and she falls to the ground in pain as a pool of crimson forms beneath her.

Naraku's head forms from the water droplets still in the air and reattaches itself to the body. He then turns and makes a slashing motion with his arm, creating a blade of water in the air that blocks Sango's Hiraikotsu and knocks it away. As Sango retrieves her demon bone weapon, Miroku fires dozens of sacred charms, which are shot out of air by Naraku's water bullets. Naraku forms a swirling sphere of water in his palm, which then becomes a high pressure jet of water. The water, harder than steel and spinning like a drill, hits the flat of the Hiraikotsu and pushes it into the far wall. Sango and Miroku are unable to react as her weapon becomes a battering ram and smashes them into the walls. The entire wall is covered in cracks and fissures from the impact and the sound of breaking bone is mixed with the sound of breaking stone. Both Miroku and Sango cough blood as they fall out of the hole and crash to the ground, with Miroku coughing up more because he was hit by the combined weigh of Hiraikotsu and his wife.

Naraku turns while pulling another tentacle out of his back. The tentacle straightens, lengthens, and flattens into a blade resembling a straight sword. In one single movement, he slashes with sword and his opponent falls in a burst of blood. Kilala strikes the ground and reverts to her smaller form, minus one of her legs.

"_**Survival of the fittest. I find you weak."**_

Naraku's tentacles suddenly extend and become spikes that pierce Inuyasha, as the bloodstained inu hanyou tried to attack from behind with his demon sword. The spikes become flexible and flip Inuyasha in front of Naraku, where the hanyou slides off the spikes. Naraku catches Inuyasha before he can fall to the ground by driving the spike that emerges from his left hand into Inuyasha's shoulder. Naraku then points at Inuyasha's chest with his right palm and fires a blue/black energy blast. The blast tears through Inuyasha and explodes out his back, then the force pushes him off Naraku's barbed spike and smashes him into the wall creating another crater in the stone.

Catgirl Calico's sword decapitates Naraku, but the body explodes into blue water and forms spikes that impale her in a dozen places. As the spikes dissolve into showers of water, blood also sprays from her wounds. Her youkai biology prevents her from dying instantly from the gruesome wounds, but she's taken out of the battle after only a single attack.

Melanie the Kuromiko throws her daggers at the real Naraku, but they go straight through Naraku's watery body. The holes they make seal themselves, flowing back together like soft gel. His counter is to generate and throw razor sharp blades of hardened ice. Melanie manages to avoid most of them with only tears in clothing, but three blades manage to pierce her side. She's then slashed in the back by Naraku with one of his tentacles turned javelins.

Tabby's punch could shatter a small building, but it only manages to shatter Naraku into a cloud of droplets. A group of droplets swirl and form a bubble around her head, preventing her from breathing. The remaining droplets swirl into one large mass and then reforms as Naraku. Naraku clenches his fist and Tabby shakes as the water flows into her lungs and stretches them. Tabby saves herself by drinking the water around her head and ramming her fists into her own torso to expel the water in her lungs. She still loses consciousness from the toxins in the water and the loss of oxygen.

"Blob Breakers." _"Blob Breaker."_

Blob breakers are upgraded versions of the weapons used to fight blobs, gelatinous creatures, and characters with the ability to turn completely or partially into liquid. They are small charges that explode inside the body of the target and releases compounds that absorb water and harden into a solid substance like neo-concrete.

As the shots hit Naraku, a blue discoloration spreads from the wounds and covers his entire body including hair and clothing. The blue darkens to almost black, then fades to a pale grey. This leaves a Naraku statue in the middle of the chamber.

"**Hoi! Ketsu! METSU!"**

Gwen forms a rectangular kekkai (barrier) around the Naraku statue, then implodes it annihilating what it contains.

They are about to celebrate when tendrils of blue water shoot from the ground and pierce Gwen. The barrier maiden coughs blood and collapse as the tendrils retract back into the ground. Ginger waves her gushn around in a panic, watching out for Naraku. Naraku appears in front of her and delivers a punch so powerful it creates a small distortion.

Ginger smashes into the rock wall of the chamber, cracking its surface. It also causes her powered armor to short out in a shower of sparks and blue energy crawling across various points. The sudden release of the aura stored in the armor has the effect of pulling more aura out of her.

Naraku then faces a very dangerous opponent in Shiina of the Virgin Waters. They both manipulate water in all forms and have immense power, so it becomes a battle of skill. Naraku fires stone-slicing water jets, but Shiina curves with jets away from her with slight motions of her arms. She creates lines of water which she then whips at high speed, but as they strike Naraku they burst into droplets. Naraku shoots the droplets back at Shiina as dark ice needles, but Shiina vaporizes the needles before then can get within three meters.

Shiina fires a huge blast of ice and water, but her target dissolves into water. She's then impaled by two of Naraku's swords through the chest and neck, only to dissolve like a water clone. Naraku combines his two swords into one far larger sword and swings it at a space behind him. The blade is stopped and the illusion disperses to reveal Shiina holding the blade. She grips the blade with her left hand and glowing blue cracks spread from her fingers down the entire length of the sword. The entire sword then shatters into watery blue liquid and vaporizes. Shiina then thrusts her right palm into Naraku's chest and the demon lord is thrown into the wall.

As Shiina moves into a dance, Naraku is thrown over and over again into the walls by psychic forces. It's similar to telekinesis, but in reality she is moving the water and other liquids in Naraku's body. Every time the psychokinetic energy strikes Naraku, shockwaves travel through his body pulverizing flesh and bone back into liquid. Each impact becomes stronger and stronger, reverting Naraku to a body of blue liquid with a white skull-like face. The energies also prevent Naraku's body from exploding with each impact.

While Shiina and Naraku continue their lethal water fight, Inuyasha regains consciousness and pulls out a small plastic case marked Emergency Med Pack. Inside are five round pills colored green, yellow, red, white and black. Green is an extremely powerful cleansing formula designed to remove pathogens, poisons and chemicals. Yellow is a pill designed to seal wounds and speed up regeneration. Red is a blood pill designed to replenish blood, keep flesh oxygenated, and rejuvenate organs. White is the bone pill designed to regenerate the patients skeleton. Black is an energy pill, designed to give the subject a burst of energy, while dulling all the pain senses.

The Med Pack pills aren't designed for long missions; they are temporary aids to help a subject survive until they reach medical help. The pills can also be extremely hazardous to one's health, since each pill has weaknesses and limitations. Youkai can handle the pills with no problems, but most humans would burn out within a few hours.

Inuyasha swallows all five pills and then tenses as the pain and heat surges through his body. He slowly pushes himself off the floor, out of the crimson pool he was lying in and moves towards Kagome. He pulls out a cylinder from her belt and stabs her in the arm with the injector. The injector contains another interesting mixture. It's designed to dull the pain in the area, while not affecting the tactile nerves. It also acts as coagulant when exposed to air, which stop the severe bleeding.

Shiina is impaled through the upper chest by a massive black spike, which was once Naraku's arm The five meter spike is covered in barbs that tear into her flesh and is soaked in her blood. Shiina doesn't show any sign in being in pain other than the blood from her lips. She places her hands on the sides of the spike and glowing blue cracks spread across its surface. The entire spike explodes into liquid, followed by Naraku. Naraku reforms from the watery liquid for 20th time in the last ten minutes. His white skin is covered in veins and his eyes are glowing with rage and malice. He's about to transform and attack the dragon hanyou like a wild animal, when he feels a surge of spiritual pressure. A holy type of spiritual power than burns his demon flesh like acid mist.

Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, stands surrounded by a mystical pink-white light. Her long silky black hair and blood stained clothing floats in a swirling wind which is filled with particles of light. She holds a bow that pulsates with energy and pulls back an arrow that glows like white fire. What makes this arrow different is that the arrowhead is made of a gray metal covered in magical script in polished gold and silver.

Naraku tries to counter only to find his body frozen in place like an ice statue. No matter how much energy he pushes through his body, he can only vibrate. He's able to turn his head slightly and sees Shiina on her knees with her fists clenched. Even as blood falls from her regenerating chest wound, more blood drops as her claws pierce her palms. She strains and shakes using all of her youkai power to counter Naraku's youkai power

Kagome fires her special arrow and the room is filled with white light. Shiina is thrown back as her connection is broken, but Naraku is barely able to counter as his white skin is vaporized and his armor crumbles away. The arrow strikes Naraku's barrier, completely destroying it, and then forms a spherical barrier around Naraku trapping him inside. Inside the holy barrier, Naraku explodes into dark water and vapor, then reforms in extreme pain and with steam pouring from every surface.

"_**Cursed Miko! How long do you think this will contain me!?"**_

"It doesn't need to," says Kagome, as her holy aura weakens. "It weakens all attacks that comes from inside the kekkai and magnifies the attacks that enter it!"

"**Meido Zangetsuha!"** (Black Gates Moon Slicing Wave)

Black crescent shaped blades pass through the spherical barrier bisecting it with a wall blade of darkness. They spread to fill the entire sphere as the number of the blades double over and over again, until there is not one point not sliced inside the sphere. Naraku is sliced an infinite number of times and those countless pieces are pulled in and scattered across the netherworld. This instantly kills every part of Naraku's water body including the spirit at the same time.

Back in the world of the living, the barrier fades away and the black sphere shrinks down to single point and vanishes with a rippling blue shockwave.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku Version 2 stands seven feet tall with a lean athletic body. His eyes have black sclera, glowing crimson irises with, his skin is smoke gray, and he has long black hair reaching his waist. He's dressed in a suit of living armored composed of crimson tendrils and red plates of scaly hide, resembling dragon skin. The armor has rows of small spikes running down the arms and legs, and six long spikes coming out of the back.

This version of Naraku is a creature of heat and fire and this is shown by the chamber. The chamber has an immense black floored covered in a fiery cracks and the ceiling is covered in black stalactites that occasionally drip molten rock to the floor. The walls are made of the same black rock, but are covered in waterfalls composed of boiling lava and the air is thick with smoke, ash, and poisonous vapors

Naraku doesn't even bother to defend himself from Yusuke's punch. Instead when his fist impacts with enough energy to cave in a tank, there is a fiery explosion that sends him flying. He almost hits the lava covered walls, but he's able to twist in midair and dig his fingers into floor. He's then struck by an explosive fireball that leaves a badly burnt Yusuke in a crater.

Hiei's sword strikes Naraku's crimson barrier, before a wave of energy knocks him back. As he shoots through the air, Hiei releases a dragon-shaped blast composed of black flames. To the shock of the heroes, the black flames of the demon world split when they hit Naraku. The flames swirl around Naraku before shooting into the ground forming eight black flames in a circle. Naraku raises his right palm and a sphere of black flame forms in his hand, which he then shoots at Hiei. The half-fire/half-ice demon goes flying across the room covered in demonic black flames.

Kurama's vine whips wrap around Naraku's arm, but Naraku instantly incinerates half of them. The others are plants that grow in the hottest places of the demon world, pulling their victims into the lava flows and suffocating them with molten rock, before devouring their charred corpses. Naraku is unable to removes those vines with his heat, but he is able to rip off one of his own arms to free himself. Then in a burst of flame, the arm regenerates, exploding from the molten interior completely formed.

Kurama sends the vines out again and manages to grab Naraku's neck and waist, but Naraku creates a whip composed of black flame. The whip moves faster than Kurama can react and the vine whips go slack. The reason the vine whips fail is that one of Kurama's arms is on the ground severed at the shoulder.

"_**Kukukukukuku!"**_

Kurama glares at the laughing demon lord. Naraku raises his right index and pointer fingers upward and Kurama is blasted into the ceiling by a pillar of fire and impaled by the black stalactites. His badly injured form falls from the ceiling and crashes to the ground

Guren moves at superhuman speed, but Naraku is still fast enough to turn and fire six fireballs from his palm. The kitsune sword mistress counters, deflecting each fireball with her sword. She then slices off Naraku's hand and then tries to cut off a leg only to blown back by a crimson aura. In a burst of flame, Naraku's hand regenerates and then begins to gather crimson energy into a sphere. Guren tries to avoid Naraku's future attack, but finds the hand she cut off on her ankle. The severed hand explodes like a bomb, badly injuring her leg, and Naraku fires a crimson blast which badly injures the rest of her body.

Rei lands in front of her injured friend and prevents the kitsune from sliding into the lava covered walls. She pulls out her spellguns and opens fire with elemental attacks. She fires two drilling water streams at the same time, which then combine into a larger, more powerful attack that strikes Naraku in the chest and sends him flying backwards. At the same time, Rei coughs up blood and shakes as the guns in her hands glow white.

Rei raises her guns for a second time and fires another double water shot and again the attacks combine into a larger blast, but this time the blast grows even larger. Naraku is injured and falls to his knees with steam trailing from cracked armor. Rei looks even worse than before and is now vomiting blood.

With her arms shaking from fatigue, she raises her guns one last time and pulls the triggers. Blue light emerges from the barrels which becomes two spiraling water blasts, which combine into a larger water drill attack, which then grows into a giant water drill. It strikes Naraku and tears a hole through him. At the same time Rei falls to the ground unconscious, the spell guns in her hands shattering into dust.

Hikari, glowing with a brilliant white light, concentrates her energy into a shining white ball suspended between her palms. She moves her hand in a complex pattern and a glowing kanji appears behind the sphere, before the ball of energy shoots like a cannonball at the regenerating Naraku. As the sphere hits him, his body explodes into white flames.

Kin then contains the burning demon lord inside a barrier with her partner Gin adding his own energy.

Suddenly, the lava flows on the walls cool and turn into rock, and the glowing cracks in the floor fade. There is a massive surge of spiritual pressure and the ground shakes like an earth quake. Finally, a pillar of crimson light explodes from the ground under Naraku. The white flames are extinguished in an instant and the barrier explodes and disperses. The fiery shockwave alone is enough to render Hikari, Kin, and Gin unconscious.

Genko watches in horror Naraku emerges fully regenerated from the flames. She's scared due to a combination of insecurity and Naraku's now monstrous killing intent. The dark aura produced by the fire demon lord is more malignant than her worst relatives in the demon world, including her adopted uncle Biju-ou Kyubi no Kistune (Tailed Beast King Nine-Tailed Demon Fox).

Naraku raises his hands, which are then covered in pitch black flames. The flames flow between his fingers and form a ball of black fire. The sphere grows until it's as large a soccer ball, then explodes towards the child Kyubi as a black fire storm. The black flames, hotter than the heart of the sun, are within a meter of Genko when the flames split. When the black flame attack ends, there is an inverted Y cut in the floor and an unharmed Genko.

"_**What!?"**_

Roku appears in front of Genko as his illusion disperses. Naraku fires a dozen fireballs at the Firebender, but Roku knocks away the attacks with waves of his arms. Roku then runs forward and throws a series of quick punches, each one producing a larger burst of flame. The flame doesn't hurt Naraku, but the light and pressure keeps him off balance. Roku's kicks produce waves of fire that send Naraku flying through the air. As Naraku tumbles to the ground, Roku turns and rams both fists into Naraku's torso creating a violent shockwave. Fire explodes out of Naraku's back before he's sent into the lava rock wall. The impact covers the wall in cracks and fissures, sending a thousand fragments and a huge amount of dust tumbling to the ground.

Naraku's torso bursts into flame and regenerates in an instant. Then he flips to his feet and smashes his fists into the ground. A fissure explodes from under his fists and travels across the floor towards Roku, who flips out of the way. Roku runs towards Naraku, who's now covered in black flames. As Naraku releases jets of black flames from his palms, Roku reaches out and catches the flames. While Naraku strains to keep his barrier active, Roku runs around Naraku at high speed forming the stream of black flames into spirals.

Naraku raises his arm to create a shockwave and disperse the ring of black fire, when he feels a surge of pain. He's paralyzed and the barrier fails allowing the black flames to contract. Now blaze with black flames, Naraku watches as a black branch emerges from his arm.

"Makai Fire Vine. A plant that grows in the volcanic areas of Makai, feeding on the flesh and energy of living creatures by suffocating them with molten rock. The hotter the fire, the faster growing and more durable the next generation," says Kurama, holding his severed arm in his other hand. "My whips injected you with seeds and with those black flames, the new plants have very fertile ground."

Naraku's smoke grey skin bulges as roots and vines move underneath it, then tears open as the demon plants emerge. The dragon-themed armor shreds as more branches emerge from his back and spread like giant wings. There are bursts of flame as Naraku tries to regenerate the damage, but it fails. Normally the flames would destroy anything trapped in the wound before reforming the flesh from the ashes, but the demon plant absorbs heat energy along with life energy. Every burst of flame is short lived as the energy is absorbed into the plant, making it look like a fireworks display. Soon, roots explode from Naraku's legs and back and pierce the volcanic floor, and branches completely consume Naraku's arms.

Hiei stands in tattered pants, having absorbed the black flames of the demon plane. He points his sword at Naraku and fires a burst of black flames. The black flames don't burn Naraku; instead they feed the growing tree, causing it to triple in size in less than a minute. The increase in size pulverizes every bone and ruptures every organ except for the brain. Naraku's head is mostly intact and held in the branches of the tree.

The immense tree has smooth dark brown, almost black, bark, tangled dark green branches covered in thorny black vines, and black roots digging deep into the ground. Only fragments of Naraku's body and his head remain in the tree.

Yusuke Urameshi slowly walks towards the trapped demon lord. He's transformed into his demon form, which has extremely long wild hair and blue/black tribal markings. He is the descendent of S-Class Demon Lord Raizen and in this form his powers are those of an S-Class demon. Years fighting Halloween Horrors and Dark Council Forces, combined with the world's spiritual energy rich atmosphere have boosted his powers to frightening levels. Even as he walks, the others in the group can feel the immense spiritual power and concentrate to prevent shaking in fear. He normally doesn't use his demon form because there is a risk that he will descend into a blood thirsty demon of war, the mark of the Mazoku/Amazaku.

Yusuke raises his arm, which is crackling with energy and points his index finger at Naraku's screaming face. Blue mist-like energy flows into a glowing point at the end of Yusuke's finger. Then a beam of energy, so bright it illuminates the entire chamber, lances outward and strikes the Naraku/demon tree. The entire tree glows like white fire as the last of Naraku screams and is consumed.

When the Reigan ends the tree is unharmed, instead it glows a faint white aura and glowing white flowers grow and bloom on its thousands of branches. Slowly, the petals of the white blossoms fall like cherry blossoms, raining down like rain. It is as if the tree is celebrating Naraku's death with the rest of the heroes.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku Version 3 stands seven feet tall with a lean athletic body. His eyes are solid black orbs lacking sclera, irises, or pupils, his skin is dark tan, and he has long white hair reaching his shoulders. He's dressed in an expensive looking white kimono with a hooded white cloak. He also has immense feathery black wings coming out of his back and smaller wings framing the sides of his head.

This version of Naraku has control over air and wind, which he uses to generate hurricane force winds that cut like sharp knives. The chamber they stand in near the top of Naraku's mountain fortress makes the fight even more dangerous. The ground is covered in extremely abrasive sand and ash, which when carried by the wind can grind flesh. There are also sharp needle-like crystals that can pierce bone even at low speeds.

Tsukune stands against the wind, as it tears off his upper clothing and leaves his pants in tatters. The wind behind him is tinted red with blood from the thousands of fine cuts caused by the wind. As he covers his head and upper torso, crystals pierce his limbs like bullets and the sand storm grinds away whole sections of skin. Tsukune concentrates and plows through the wind attack and sends an earth-shattering punch towards Naraku's smirking face. The reason for the smirk is clear when Tsukune's fist goes straight through Naraku's head without causing harm. Tsukune is shocked by Naraku's ghost impersonation, and is unable to react fast enough when Naraku punches him in the chest. Naraku's fist doesn't stop at the skin or bone, but phases through and punches the heart directly. The instant heart attack causes Tsukune to be thrown back and into one the walls hard enough to create an impression in the hard stone. Tsukune collapses unconscious and a pool of blood begins to form underneath him.

Oz realizes his opponent cannot control air, but is Made of Air. It's the term given to opponents with the ability to phase or convert their body into a gaseous state, making it nearly impossible for physical attacks to harm them. Suddenly, Oz's world implodes as the very air explodes. A shockwave of sound renders Oz unable to move or react as his animal level hearing overloads and his organs are damaged by the air pressure alone. Oz by reflex alone jumps back to avoid the following attack, only for two wind blades to slice off both of his furry arms.

Dark Knight Dante Sparda and his female partner open fire on Naraku, but their shots pass through causing virtually no damage. It's like creating a hole in a cloud of smoke; the hole seals itself without any indicating of previous damage. Naraku makes a sweeping motion and a barrier forms around the Dark Knights, a barrier which quickly removes the air. They try to use their powers to escape, but the barrier is unaffected by objects passing through it and moves to keep the two knights trapped.

They are saved when Hellboy fires a couple of shots from the Samaritan through Naraku's head. It doesn't injure Naraku, but it distracts him enough to shatter to the barrier and allow the Knights to breathe. The Knights don't get a chance to recover as a shockwave from Naraku smashes them into the wall, a tornado smashes them into the ceiling, and a downward burst smashes them into the floor and knocks them unconsciousness.

Liz Sherman begins to glow with her surging pyrokinesis, when Naraku's black angel wings thrust towards her. Black feathers carries by the winds fly towards the fire starter and swirl around her generating a tornado. The tornado traps Liz inside its eye drawing away the oxygen needed to keep her fire burning. She begins to suffocate in the freezing cold of the vortex.

Hellboy tries to pierce the wind wall to rescue Liz, but the supernatural winds shred his coat into tiny bits of fabric. They also cut Hellboy's red skin, hundreds of thousands of times. The only parts of his body not cut are indestructible right hand of doom and his crotch due to a trinium-adamantium protector. That doesn't stop Hellboy from saving Liz, even has the wind begins to cut muscle tissue.

Abe and Krauss open fire with their own weapons, hoping they can disrupt Naraku's concentration again, but the demon dissolves like smoke and reappears next to them. As Abe turns his own needle darts are manipulated by the wind and pierce his back, while Naraku thrusts his hand into Krauss's containment suit. Inside the suit, Naraku uses his wind powers to increase the air pressure, until it begins to spray out of every weak point in the armor. Finally, the seals burst open and Krauss is blasted into the ceiling by the resulting explosion.

Naraku turns and lets his wing feathers pass through Abe's body. Abe cries out in pain as thousands of gas bubbles form inside his body. There are so many bubbles that his skin blisters and becomes vein-covered from the pressure. One of Abe's arms deforms from the increased pressure, inflates, and then bursts in a very bloody display. An air burst from Naraku then sends the maimed mer-creature into the wall leaving a bloody impression.

Karin moves as a blur of motion with her demon sword Kourui. The blood manipulation of the sword losses its power in the howling winds, so she's forced to get close to her target. Naraku would have nothing to fear from most swords, but sees something in the girl's glowing eyes that causes him to protect himself with one of his wings. The demon blades slice through the black feathers of the wing, despite their smoke-level tangibility.

Naraku's response is to generate a vortex of slicing wind like a tornado around himself. Karin is caught in the wind for several minutes before she is thrown into a wall, shattering it. Karin's clothing is shredded by the wind blades, but because of her oni durability she only has minute cuts and scratches on her skin.

Naraku's vortex collapses then he fires bursts of wind at Karin, striking her over and over again. The wind blasts have enough force to tear holes through battle cruisers, but Karin only gets minor cuts and bruises. The walls around her and her clothing on the other hand are nearly destroyed. The decompression of gases also causes extreme cold causing mist and ice to form on the surfaces. She rises from the steaming rubble still holding her sword, then raises her sword to point at Naraku.

Naraku is so focused on Karin that he doesn't notice Ryuunosuke Kairyu's attack before the humanoid dragon's fire blast strikes him. The youkai fires consume the air and the youki it contains, which forces Nark to become more solid to prevent his own body of air from being consumed. As he does the hybrid dragon rams his fire-covered fist into Naraku's shocked face. This sends a fiery red disruption through Naraku's body and makes him shake with pain.

"**Keep it hot!"**

Ryuunosuke continues to use fire and physical attacks to keep his opponent confused. When Naraku tries to concentrate on the dragon, Liz Sherman, glowing like a goddess of fire, releases a flame jet at Naraku. The red-gold flames swirl around Naraku, while Ryuunosuke's attacks continue to add explosive over pressure. Dante and his female partner soon add hell fire and lightning to the flame vortex and the ground beneath Naraku begins to vaporize. Naraku concentrates all of his energy into pushing away the superheated air, but Hellboy's stone fist collides with the demon's face. Hellboy's enhanced demon body is immune to heat and flame, but Naraku is burnt as hes driven covered in flame into a wall.

Naraku is pinned to the wall by the fires, when Karin emerges from the flames unharmed. She is in her red-haired demon form and her sword is glowing blood red. As the flames of the other heroes stop, her own fiery aura glows brighter and the sword shines before it's driven into Naraku's chest.

Kourui in the hands of a youkai has the ability to manipulate the blood of the user and the blood of enemies spilled, allowing the user to create blades and projectile attacks. When Karin's full power is unleashed it also gains a second ability. The ability to ignite every drop of blood spilled and in the target's body.

In an instant, every drop of blood in Naraku's body, both solid phase and gaseous ghost, ignites into crimson flames that incinerate the vessels and tissues around them. In the blink of an eye, Naraku physical body is reduced to ashes down to the last cell and his mist-like spirit is completely consumed.

"What?" says Karin, noticing Ryuunosuke is trying not to look at her.

"You're naked."

Karin looks down and realizes she is without any form of clothing. Her garments were shredded by the winds, and then incinerated by the flames. She can regenerate damage to her skin and hair, but she can't regenerate clothing.

"I still have my sword."

"That's not the point."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku Version 4 stands seven feet tall with a muscular athletic body. His eyes are solid white orbs lacking sclera, irises, or pupils, his skin is pitch black, and he has long black hair reaching his shoulders. There are also crystals coming out of his back and shoulder. He's only dressed in dark brown pants secured around the waist and ankles by yellow strings, and dark leather sandals.

He's a Juggernaut with a body so durable he might as well be made of diamond. Fire, water, wind, earth, light, and darkness strike Naraku over and over again. The attacks of elemental energy fail to even damage Naraku's pants and only manage to create a crater around him. Physical attacks also fail to cut or pierce him, with swords stopping the second they hit the skin.

Yugi and Black Magician fire their attacks at point blank range, while Anzu and Black Magician Girl shoot at point blank range from behind. The entire room is filled with sparks of black energy and for a second the colors invert like a photo negative. Then there is an explosion with Naraku at its heart.

When the smoke clears, Naraku stands unharmed with the crystals on his back extended into flexible crystal tentacles. In less than half a second the tentacles shoot outward and impale all four through the torso. The crystal spikes miss the vital organs, but go straight through causing the targets to cough up blood. The tentacles then toss them aside leaving them to slowly die in pools of crimson.

The immense Red-Eyes Black Dragon screeches and tries to grab Naraku, only for the demon to open the palm of his right hand and release a monstrous blast of dark energy. The monster screeches as its body burns, then shatters into black smoke. Jounouchi, stunned by backlash of energy caused by his monster's destruction, is unable to do anything as Naraku walks closer. As he recovers, he brings his sword down at Naraku, only for the blade to snap on contact with Naraku's neck. Naraku calmly places his left hand on the warrior's shoulder, then rams his right hand into Jounouchi's chest and out the back. Jounouchi shakes and coughs blood, then falls limp impaled on Naraku's arm. Naraku then tosses the dying hero away like trash.

"Jounouchi!"

Honda cries out his best friend's name and opens fire with his guns. His military-theme machine monsters also open fire with bullets, missiles, lasers, particle beams, and various physical and energy based weapons. The shockwaves from the explosions are so intense that the walls shatter and collapse to show nearby chambers. The ceiling also collapses into rubble to reveal another chamber above.

Honda's eyes widen in horror as Naraku walks out of the smoke and flames unharmed. He raises his right index and pointer fingers upward, and slowly his black fingers are surrounded by a dark purple glow. He bends his arm, pointing his fingers to the left, then does a backhand motion. A beam of purple light shoots from his fingers, slicing from left to right. Each machine monster hit by the beam is sliced part and violently explodes. In one attack, only a stunned Honda remains surrounded by fire

Naraku then points his right index and pointer fingers directly at Honda, which begin to gather energy again. Honda is shaking with fear as the air distorts from the accumulating energy. He shakes off the fear and charges forward with his guns blazing. Naraku doesn't move a millimeter, instead a purple beam shoots from his finger tips and strikes Honda's chest where the heart is. The beam blasts a hole clean through Honda's body and sends his corpse flying into one of the broken walls.

Ryou Bakura in his dark form pierces Naraku from behind with his intangible demon sword, which manages to cause Naraku some pain. Naraku's counter is to use the tentacle crystals coming out of his back. Bakura jumps back, but he's not fast enough to avoid the spikes which pierce his shoulders and lower torso, before tossing him several meters. Naraku turns and fires a dark purple energy blast that instantly destroys the demon sword so it can't be used against him.

Seto and Kisara are missing after using their lightning to blind Naraku long enough to escape. No one believes they have been abandoned, but it may be a case of Saotome Secret Technique - Run away until you come up with a plan.

Marik is already unconscious, not from one of Naraku's attack, but from falling rubble caused by Honda's attack. His elastic gel body is unharmed by physical attacks, but can be knocked out while in human form.

Mai and the Harpy Ladies, having recovered the collapsing ceiling, open fire with wind based attacks. Naraku doesn't move as the wind blades hit him and disperse. The winds blow his hair and manage to tear his pants, but don't even scratch Naraku's pitch black skin. Naraku walks over and picks up a huge boulder, weighing several tons, then tosses it at the winged girls like it's made of Styrofoam. The Harpies can easily evade a thrown rock, but Naraku hits the boulder with an energy beam causing it to explode into billion pieces moving at several times the speed of sound. The stone shrapnel knocks the Harpies from the air, sending them tumbling into the rubble. A second energy blast causes the rubble to explode, badly injuring the winged beast shadow monsters.

Sho Marufuji in a large robotic form resembling a megazord grabs Naraku, gripping the crystal tentacles to prevent them from impaling him. Naraku doesn't move even with the extreme weight around him, instead he generates a blast field. A sphere of destruction that expands from his body and blasts the Vehicoid Fusion into pieces. The pieces spark and glow blue-white, before reverting to an unconscious and badly bleeding Sho.

Naraku then turns and delivers a glowing purple punch to Judai Yuki. Judai has transformed into a powerful golden warrior with a horned helmet, large wings, and a fierce white aura. It looks extremely impressive, but the punch is powerful enough to create a distortion in the air. The point of impact shines white, then Judai shoots like a missile through several walls, and finally collides with a support column. His body glows white, then reverts to his "normal" form. He's awake, but too injured to move.

Asuka Tenjouin stands looking defeated. She watches as her ice attacks and the attacks of her monsters fail one after the other. Naraku continues to walk towards her at a slow pace, no matter the attack. When she manages to cover him in a large iceberg size chunk of ice, it shatters and he continues to wall towards her. He raises his fingers, which are glowing with a dark purple miasma.

"_**Game Over."**_

Naraku brings his hand forward only to be stopped by a wall of light. A thin rectangle-shaped field of gold-white energy, that quickly shatters like glass into particles of light that swirl around Naraku. Seto and Kisara emerge from the illusion holding a glowing card. Behind them, a small dragon monster dissolves into particles of light indicating they have been sacrificed.

"**Trap Card. Gates of Hell.**"

Naraku looks up and sees a black cloud form above him and from those shadows emerges a set of menacing doors. The gate is immense and intimidating, but Naraku can't avoid them. He's completely unable to move from his spot. The Gates of Hell are chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. The doors shake as some dark force pushes against them from the inside, then burst open to reveal the horrific light of hellfire. Naraku is unable to react as a demon's hand emerges from the gate holding a blade that pierces straight through Naraku's torso and lifts him up like a salmon on a fish hook. The blade doesn't just catch the body, but what passes for the demon lord's soul. The demon's hand with Naraku on its blade retracts back into the depths of hell. The doors then slam shut and shatter into nothing.

"New Card?" says Asuka, as Seto's card stops glowing and mysterious turns to ash. "I've never heard of that card."

"Something created by Pegasus and the Soul Society," says Seto. "Too dangerous to be used by most. They burn up after only one use to prevent abuse."

"What about the others?"

"There is an advantage of being something other than human."

One may wonder why a person would ask about a magic card before asking about their friends. The answer is that when you're the monsters depicted in that card game, card games are serious business!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 32 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 15**

**- THE SECOND RETURN** Part 4

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover!!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER!!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED!!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	21. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 16

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth DOT ORG /Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 33- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 16**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**August 21, 2014 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUNNYDALE HOSPITAL**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander Cho Hakkai Harris walks into the Hospital as he has for every day since its construction. Pre-Halloween '97, most people would stare at a young doctor who wears green, a headband, and multiple ear cuffs like a punk rocker, but the people of Sunnydale know the headband and ear cuffs are youkai power limiters. They suppress Xander's monstrous youki, which would kill his patients at a hundred meters from the intensity alone.

A young Nurse walks over to Xander and hands him a cup of green liquid, which Xander recognizes as Pre-Headache Medicine, a herbal mixture designed to prevent stress-related headaches while on the job.

"What's the problem, Nurse Jungle?'

"There was a Party on Bald Mountain. A loud drunken party that caused many injuries."

"I may know anatomy better than geography, but wasn't Bald Mountain relocated to Makai from Eastern Europe, since it was considered a threat to the Midlands?"

"Several of Chernobog's portal makers got plastered and opened a portal to the south of Sunnydale."

Chernobog, the Slavonic mythological equivalent of Satan, is the master of Bald Mountain. They have major parties every Halloween night, when all the demons and spirits gather, but they also have other parties since they started inviting more diverse creatures. His Kappa hanyou friend Sha Gojyo managed to get invited to the '08 Halloween Party and said "If there was any more alcohol, it would be flowing down the mountain like lava from a volcano." The red-haired hanyou isn't much of a drinker, preferring tobacco and girls, but there were hundreds of drunken youkai and hanyou girls at the party. It was like Spring Break for demons.

"Any special characters amongst them?"

Special characters refer to sentient creatures with high power levels and/or influence, the main or important secondary characters to any work of fiction.

"Other than the portal makers, they were mostly cult followers. Dionysus, Aizen Myo-o, Ishtar, Qetesh, and Kamadeva on the Divine. Some of the Succubi and Seikima's people on the Makai side," explains the Nurse. "The most notable person is that guy over there."

Xander looks where she indicates and sees a dark figure sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. He's a tall, lean muscular man of Arabic origins with dark eyes, dark skin, and long jet black hair. He's dressed in the black and dark red clothing of a Middle Eastern warrior with a curved sword at his side and a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. Xander also pays special attention to the red markings on the warrior's skin and the black lamp symbol surrounded by red on his shoulder.

"One of Jafar's men?"

Jafar was the Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, who tried to take over Agrabah. He tried to brainwash the Sultan so he could marry the Princess Jasmine and he tried to obtain vast magical power using a magic lamp containing a Genie. In both cases, he was defeated by a cunning street boy named Aladdin. When Jafar finally managed to steal the lamp, he wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world and almost killed Aladdin, until the child of the streets tricked Jafar by telling him how much more powerful the Genie was than a Sorcerer. When Jafar wished to become a Genie, he was bound by the rules of the lamp and imprisoned. When Jafar was later released, he tried to get revenge, but his lamp was destroyed which destroyed him.

Jafar awoke in the world of Halloween, a fusion of powerful sorcerer and Arabian Jinn, the creatures of smokeless flame that became Genies in modern mythology. Jafar tried to establish a Middle Eastern empire, but was defeated by the heroes also created with Halloween's power. He was part of the Dark Council creating his Desert Warriors, until he was finally destroyed by the Three Prince Alliance.

"Yes. He's one of the few surviving Jafar Desert Warriors. Most of them died when Jafar did because of a magical connection he shared with them. This one, Amon Jin, survived because he was in an extremely high density magical area at the time of Jafar's destruction. It sealed the link and allowed him to survive."

"So what's the problem?'

"He slept with a girl and the link connected to her. He's worried that the link could be influencing him, her, or both of them."

A young woman with blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair sits down next to the warrior. She's dressed in a simple red dress with a few pieces of jewelry. Xander notes the slightly pointed ears and dragon and thorns symbols on the jewelry.

"One of Maleficent's Princess Hunters!?"

Maleficent was a sorceress, the self-proclaimed, "mistress of all evil" and main antagonist in Walt Disney's 1959 adaptation of Sleeping Beauty. She is viewed as one of the most powerful and sinister of the Disney villains. Maleficent first appeared in King Stefan's castle by means of supernatural teleportation during the christening of Stefan's daughter, Aurora. Maleficent, upon learning she wasn't invited cursed the child to die after pricking her finger on a spinning wheel. The sorceress's time in her own world ended when the heroic prince Phillip with help of the good fairies threw his enchanted sword into her heart, mortally wounding her as she fell forwards and her heavy weight causes a cliff to collapse on top of her.

Maleficent also tried to create a magic kingdom in Northern Europe, but was defeated by the heroes. She also joined the Dark Council and created her own breed of magic warriors, until she was finally killed in a Midland battle.

The Princess Hunters are magic creatures created from the blood of fairies and based on the various Disney Princesses. Unlike Jafar's warriors who were designed to fight high war on hot desert battlegrounds, the Princess Hunters were designed for espionage and assassination. They would become close friends with heroines and lovers to heroes, and then kill them. Their loyalty was ensured by a magical link, which would kill them if severed.

"She was seducing a young mage when Maleficent was destroyed. The mage was broken by the betrayal, but he saved her life and allowed her to gain a soul of her own. Aurora, named after the Sleeping Princess, was so consumed by guilt that she transported herself to Makai, expecting to end up in hell."

"Why do I have the bad feeling that I know what the situation is going to be?"

"Because the gods of fertility have been extremely active and there were many followers at that party," replies the Nurse.

"How many?"

"Four. Six months since both engineered mature faster than normal humans," answers the Nurse.

"I thought the Council made sentient creatures sterile to prevent parenting instincts from interfering with killer instincts."

"Fertility magic."

"That's always your answer."

Xander notices a zombie reading a newspaper, which must be difficult since he's missing one eye and the other is cloudy yellow. His bony fingers also damage the edges of the paper and his head is at an odd angle. The rotting flesh on his bones is extremely soft, but clear plastic prevents it from ruining the chairs.

"One of the Horned King's."

"As in the dark council's Prydain Lich, instead of the pagan Celtic god Cernunnos," adds Xander. "Black Cauldron-born undead. He was killed and the Cauldron destroyed in the Midlands, but several undead had absorbed enough supernatural energies to remain active."

"This one regained his intelligence and is looking for a new body."

"Any more of the Disney Crowd?"

"The blonde version of Alice from Alice in Wonderland 1951 is in surgery. She got in a fight with the brunette version from American McGee's Alice. The blonde is obsessed with logic and reason, coming off as arrogant. The brunette has been unstable since she was orphaned when her parents were burned alive in an accidental fire caused by her cat Dinah. Our world of Eternal Halloween amplified those natures into madness, but the brown-haired Alice is far more dangerous."

"Who's the surgeon?"

"Black Jack. We needed someone with his skills to replace the damaged organs."

"Anything else?"

"Dr. Fran Madaraki is talking about Stitch."

"Stitch. Genetic experiment 626 created by "evil genius" Dr. Jumba Jookiba, with the genes of the galaxy's strongest and most ferocious creatures. He was sentenced to exile on a desert asteroid, but escaped and crash-landed in Kaua'i, Hawaii. Disguising himself as a dog, 626 was adopted by a little girl named Lilo, who named him "Stitch"."

"Good memory. The alien bio-weapon was deported to a small island off Hawaii after the Meat-Lover's Massacre. In that, Stitch ate over a thousand animals including six donkeys that used to spoiled children and a deer named Bambi while the sentient animal was begging for its life."

Xander remembers the recording of the Massacre. The donkeys couldn't talk because of the curse they were under, but they wore some clothing and you could see the fear in their eyes. Bambi, still a faun, was screaming in pain and begging for mercy, as he was slowly devoured by a blue furry creature. Bambi cried for his mother a few seconds before he finally died and there was a loud high pitched cry of "**VENISON!"**

"Why wasn't he terminated??"

"A long history of heroics on his earth and it was determined he went feral. The insanity plea," says the Nurse, "He's no longer a cute blue alien genetic creation standing three feet tall, resembling a koala with antenna and four arms. He's grown since then due to our world's unique environment and is now over six feet tall and nastier than most Halloween Horrors."

"What's the news?'

"Lillo has grown to a woman in her twenties. After the death of his girlfriend 624 Angel, he began closer to Lillo."

"Doesn't **ANYONE** use Condoms!!" says Xander, covering his face and grateful for the headache medicine. He then blushes when he realizes he shouted those words and everyone is looking at him, with most looking guilty.

"Madaraki says she hasn't seen bio-weapon love since one of her patients, an assassin, fell in love with another government's weapon."

"Anything else?'

"Donald Duck will arrive tomorrow. The Kingdom Hearts court wizard of Disney Castle is coming to pick up his traumatized nephews."

Xander knows how weird his life is when he's got an appointment with an anthropomorphic duck.

"Traumatized??"

"Scrooge McDuck got caught trying to sell his nephews to an Eldritch evil for an actual mountain of gold."

"What!?"

"The cosmic horror used Scrooge's sin of greed to manipulate his mind. He had already stripped the boys and painted them with blood when the Hunters arrived. He was about to disembowel them with the ceremonial dagger, when the ritual was stopped."

"I thought we got rid of most of the horrors when New England and the towns of Arkham, Dunwitch, Innsmouth and Kingsport ended up in another dimension. So how are they handling him?"

"They've removed the horror's astral tentacles and are now cleansing his body, mind, and soul. If they fail, Scrooge will be terminated. Donald mentioned something about a Keyblade, but we don't want to risk Eldritch Heartless."

"Anything else?' says Xander, drinking more of the green medicine, which is also a calming drought.

"One of your brothers has shown up with a group of women."

Xander winces. For some strange reason, there are many alternate versions of the Sunnydale Scoobies and what they call Angel's LA Fang Gang. The various versions of Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris started off as everyday men when some event, usually Halloween, the incident at the Zoo, or some Road Trip after Graduation resulted in him becoming a Bad Ass and/or genius.

The Nurse hands him a clipboard, which he opens. One the first page is nine pictures with names and profiles underneath them. There is one picture on top with the eight below arranged into rows of four and numbered.

On top is a version of Xander with long black hair and an eye-patch and the name Prince Alexander Harris.

The profile says he was kicked out of the Scoobies after the dusting of Angelus before Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg could attempt soul restoration. He finally broke all ties after the defeat of Glory and was transported into the magical world of Fantasma, a world of Fantasy turned nightmares.

His arrival in Fantasma was not chance, but the will of the world in need of a being of chaos to counter a malevolent magical warlord who had corrupted the world and forced most of citizens into another world resembling modern Earth, more than three centuries ago. The Warlord claimed the eight strongest women for a ritual that would secure his rule over Fantasma and the human realm, but Xander as a literally White Knight killed the Warlord and inadvertently bonded with the Princesses.

The first is a young woman with dark blue eyes, pale skin, red lips, and long black hair under a baseball cap and dressed like a modern New Yorker. The name reads Snow White.

Snow White of Fantasma was born the daughter of the Queen, who died in birth. Her father remarried and her cruel and vain step-mother secretly ordered the child's death. Instead the woodsman abandoned the child in the woods and she was "adopted" by the members of the Dwarven Kingdom. Unlike the storybooks, she was raised a servant and entertainer of the greedy, drunken Mithril miners.

When the evil Queen learned she was still alive, she disguised herself as an old woman and poisoned Snow White. The poisoner, also known as the Witch, was chased and killed by the Dwarves for costing them their servant. This triggered a war between the Dwarf Kingdom and Snow White's father, who had become unstable due to his second wife's poisoning of his meals.

Snow White, who was in a coma and sealed in Dwarf crystal coffin, was found by a young Prince. He delivered the antidote with his mouth, hence the famous kiss waking the beauty.

Snow White learned the art of the sword from her husband and the arts of war to survive. She personally killed all seven of the Dwarves, who had abducted more girls since her death. Peace was achieved with the death of the mad king and the crowning of the Prince and Snow White as King and Queen.

The invasion of the Warlord destroyed the united Kingdom and the Prince's infidelity resulted in an end to the marriage.

"Talk about a fractured fairy tale."

The second is a woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair dressed in a blue shirt. The name reads Cinderella "Cindy" Ashworth.

Cinderella was the daughter of an aristocrat, until his marriage to the Lady Tremaine. Lady Tremaine secretly poisoned the man, so she and her daughters could steal his money. Cinderella was reduced to a maid, until a member of the Fey race struck a deal with her. The "godmother" transformed her rags into a gown and cast a spell to attract the love of the Prince, who was holding a grand ball.

An enchanted crystal glass slipper left behind captured the Prince's heart and made him seek the wearer as his wife. The charmed Prince found and married her, freeing her from her stepmother's slavery. The stepmother and step sisters were found dead a month later, from consuming poisoned food. The Fay contract was that Cinderella would receive all she needed to become a noble woman if she would take the lives of Lady Tremaine and her daughters, whose bloodline insulted the Fey centuries ago.

The charmed Prince was killed in the Warlord invasion, which also revealed that Cinderella was part fey, a result of her own mother's contract to have a child with her elderly father.

"Cinderella a poisoner??" says Xander. He was tempted to do something similar to his abusive, alcoholic father before Halloween.

The third princess is a woman with long blonde hair and a pink top. The name reads Aurora Briar Rose.

Princess Aurora Rose was born from King Stefan and his wife, the queen and was gifted by Prince Phillip and the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. The sorceress/dark fairy Maleficent cursed her to die, but was saved by the fairies' magic so she would only sleep until the Prince awoke her. In her case, the princess did live a happy life until the Warlord decimated her kingdom.

Xander blinks. The girl in the picture is now wearing a blue top, when he is positive that she was wearing pink.

The fourth is a young woman with long bright red hair and blue eyes. She's also dressed in a sleek swimsuit. The name under the picture is Ariel Triton.

She was the youngest of merfolk King Triton's seven daughters. Adventurous and curious about the world of humans, she eventually saves the life of and falls in love with a human prince named Eric. She forged a contract with the demonic sea witch Ursula to obtain a human form to claim her prince. Ursula tried many times to use the contract to claim Ariel, but in the end Ursula was defeated and Ariel won her prince.

Years later, during the Warlord's invasion, some horrific facts came to light. Ursula's contract didn't make her a true human, but transformed her into another type of mermaid that could become human. A type that needed to feed regularly to survive, which resulted in the death of an aristocrat rival for Eric's love. Eric, horrified by the inhuman act, left Ariel and was later killed by spies of the Warlord.

"Feed. You mean on human flesh?"

The fifth is a young woman with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She's dressed in a blue and white peasant dress with a white apron. The name reads Belle Beaumont.

Belle was the daughter of a rich merchant with two cruel sisters and three brothers. One day, she asked her father to bring back a rose from a trip and by chance the man found a rose in a magic garden. He picked a rose not knowing that the place was owned by a Beast-man. This led to her sacrificing herself to the Beast to save her father's life. Belle eventually fell in love with the Beast, who has a prince under a spell, and their "love" resulted in the Beast becoming a man once again.

Beast and Belle lived a happy life after reclaiming the Prince's stolen kingdom, until the Warlord's Invasion decimated the Kingdom. The only people to escape were Belle and her visiting father Maurice. In the modern world, Maurice became a merchant and inventor, while Belle became a chief at a small French restaurant.

"We Xanders could never attract normal women."

The sixth is a beautiful Arabian woman with dark eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in blue silk in the picture like the clothing of a dancer. The name reads Jasmine Agrabah.

Princess Jasmine, the daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah married a young hero from the streets named Aladdin after many years of strange adventures. They even had a few more adventures after their marriage, but their happiness ended when Agrabah was sealed away into order to protect it from the Warlord's demonic forces. Aladdin died saving Jasmine's life

"That sucks."

The seventh is a dark-eyed Chinese beauty with long black air. She's dressed in traditional robes and has a small red Chinese dragon on her shoulder. The name below in both Chinese and English reads Fa Mulan. (Li Mulan).

Mulan started out with only the problem of finding a husband. Then her sickly father was called to war. In order to save his life, she took his place disguised as a male. This deception was discovered after she was injured saving the group from the Mongol army. It was only her heroism that prevented her from being killed and her later rescue of the Emperor from the surviving Mongol restored her honor.

Mulan is generally determined and strong-hearted for her friends and family, especially after her training in the army. Unlike most young women in her time, Mulan possesses and fails to obediently conceal many talents and qualities, such as horse-riding, being very clumsy, and most notably, being outspoken. She also has extraordinary ingenuity which enables her to solve nearly any difficulty quickly and efficiently.

"Who wrote this one?"

"Dr. Chang. He was extremely impressed by her."

"Ecchi doctors," says Xander, knowing Dr. Chang only give good comments to pretty girls.

The eighth and last woman is a Native American woman with long black hair dressed in yellow-brown clothing. The name reads Rebecca "Pocahontas" Rolfeld.

"It's blank."

"She has no knowledge of her history. Her last memories were of being on a ship, which from descriptions comes from the 16th century," explains Nurse Jungle. "Each of the Princesses gained magical abilities after the failed ritual. They also gained a link with their Alexander."

"The problem?"

"Guess?" says Nurse Jungle with a cheeky smile.

"My brother is an idiot."

Somewhere in the world of Halloween, a talking horse is beaten to death and then beaten into Orc shoe leather.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Xander walks into a room filled with cylinder-shaped clean plastic chambers. The chambers are filled with clean and translucent liquids ranging from red to yellow. Inside each chamber is a living creature, most of them humanoid, with many wires and tubes attached to their bodies.

This is a cloning lab, where Sunnydale Hospital creates clones and bioroids using everything from accelerated growth to cell-by-cell nano-technology construction. Some of the clones are created as replacement bodies, some without brains are grown for replacement organs, and some are created as experiments to determine the effects of genetic engineering before the patients are modified.

Xander walks down the hall and stands before two chambers. In one chamber is an athletic young man with very short blond hair. The other chamber contains a thin young man with short dark brown hair and freckles. He notices that the bodies have veins pushing through their pale skins and many grey tumor-like growths on different parts of their bodies.

"The Venture Brothers. Hank and Dean Venture. In their world, they served as a parody of such boy adventurers as The Hardy Boys and Jonny Quest. They have a habit of dying on those adventures and have died more than a dozen times before they ended up in the World of Halloween. Their father brought them back to life before Halloween by cloning and possessed an entire lab filled with clone bodies. The boys once stumbled into a room containing spare clone-slugs of themselves and were traumatized until Dr. Venture, in a rare moment of quick thinking, managed to convince them that the clones were to be a gift for the boys. '

'The problem is that in this world, Hank and Dean were created as clones, so when they died their father had to use their cloned DNA to create them. The labs and storage sites were destroyed over and over again in the Colony Wars, forcing the doctor to use the previous clones. As a result, the problematic cloning process began to develop more and more errors."

Xander looks up from reading the notes. He knows that bad cloning results in a degeneration and/or mutation of the clone. With Dr. Venture's long history of bad inventions, it's possible they were cloned wrong before which would explain their decreased intelligence. The problem with the latest incarnations of Hank and Dean is that their genetic material is too unstable to survive and can't be used to create viable clones.

Xander looks at the indicators and his eyes widen for a second, then drop in sadness.

"Spiritual level at less than zero point one. The clones don't possess souls or any form of spirit. They're husks animated by what little activity is in their brains. Even if we did transfer what remains of the minds into new bodies, there wouldn't be souls to complete them."

"It's over," comes a voice behind Xander.

The voice belongs to Dr. Thaddeus S. "Rusty" Venture, a frustrated scientist with a bald head and a red goatee. He's a self-centered man who despite his ridicule and negligence, does love the boys at heart, or at least possesses a sense of responsibility for them. Now he's on his knees and crying like a child, as he has nothing left.

"Do you wish to claim the bodies for burial or cremation?" says Xander.

"No. I buried them long ago. I just didn't know it."

Xander walks over to the control panel for both tanks and inserts an electronic key. Xander places his hand on the scanner and the computer does a biometric and aura scan for a positive identification. He then uses the touch screen to declare both brothers deceased and selects the breakdown purge option.

"You may want to turn away from this."

As soon as Xander clicks yes, the machines hum and Hank and Dean begin to dissolve. Hair and layers of skin are destroyed first, followed by muscle tissue and other exposed tissues. Internal organs and other tissues follow, until only the skeletons remain. The bones then dissolve like salt in hot water and the machines begin to pump out the dissolved bodies to be processed.

The lights on the tanks fade, leaving Dr. Venture to continue to cry.

As Xander leaves the chamber, he notices two other clones. One is a young man with blond hair and other is a young woman with long red hair, both are curled into the fetal position. He thinks he recognizes them and looks at their charts.

"Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon, clones for James and Elisabeth Quest."

Xander remembers the bizarre case. Versions of Jonathan "Jonny" Quest and his female friend Jessica Margaret Leya "Jessie" Bannon appeared in Halloween World shortly after an adventure off the coast of Nova Scotia. In that adventure, they were possessed by the spirits of Jean Leger and Lady Caroline, a couple who had murdered each other over and over again for centuries until Jessie and Jonny managed to break the cycle. The adventure made their bodies open to other possessions like a medium, which resulted in them becoming possessed by two recently deceased lovers James and Elisabeth. Jonny and Jessie spent years with the spirits trapped inside their bodies preventing them from aging and healing their injuries, so they could enjoy a more physical relationship.

Now James and Elisabeth are going to use clones of Jessie and Jonny as Gigais (faux-bodies) so they can live separately from the original Jessie and Jonny.

The relationship between the Venture Team and the Quest Team is strained. In the Venture world, Jonny became a drug addict and Jessie was never born. In the Quest World, the original Venture team died on their first mission leaving Quest in the spotlight.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

"So the Boys are gone for good this time?"

Xander turns as he exits the cloning lab and sees a woman with long red hair and a heart-shaped black eye-patch over her left eye. Her outfit consists of a very revealing, skin-tight black unitard (which barely covers her large breasts, dips below her navel in front and reveals the tops of her buttocks at the back), topped with red gloves and stiletto heel boots.

"Molotov Cocktease"

Molotov is a Russian mercenary who performs black ops-type activities for any who can afford her services. On the surface, she appears to be the female equivalent of Venture's bodyguard Brock Samson: an amazingly competent, utterly lethal cigarette smoker who is irresistible to the opposite sex and unbelievably hard to kill. However, she seems to lack Brock's sense of long-term loyalty and duty, often acting in either her own best interests or that of her client of the moment. She also differs from Brock in that she does not share his dislike for firearms.

"That's my name."

"I haven't heard anything of you since the destruction of the Midland Ammo Base."

The Ammo Base was a large factory in what was once Northern Russia that supplied Griffith's forces with cursed ammunition and modern weaponry as opposed to the forges supplying swords and medieval weaponry and the labs supplying hi-tech energy weaponry. Molotov managed to kill every dark council soldier there, including the Apostles, before setting the entire factory on fire. The Ammo Base exploded with the force of a small nuke and no one knew where she went.

"I ended up in one of those medieval fantasy towns," says Molotov. "They found me in the river and fixed me up, but unfortunately they had some old fashioned ideas. They believed that women were meant to stay at home with the children and wear dresses and only knights were supposed to be heroes. The reason is that one of the Halloween turned was a wizard who remade his town the way he liked it."

"You escaped."

"I put a dagger in the skull of the wizard and the spell broke. Every one of the colonists regained their memories and personalities, but I was still stuck with one problem," says Molotov before pulling off her unitard.

Xander's eyes widen then he notices the strange underwear. They look like silver silk panties with metallic silver bands and a heart-shaped lock near the waist.

"A chastity belt!?"

"It takes care of cleaning, wastes, and monthlies using magic, but it also ruins my relaxation," says Molotov. "I would try Magia, but they have been upset since me and Brock burnt that temple. I would be very grateful."

"I'll help you, Molotov, but I rather not have Brock angry at me. I also have many girls who drain me of all my energy already."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Xander wipes the last of the ash from his face and his eyebrows regenerate. He walks into an examination room while complaining. The chastity belt was rigged with magic charms. The charms that keep her clean also prevented oil or lubricants from being used. The charms that dealt with monthlies also keep the body cleansed of drugs and healed the body to prevent surgical removal. It had self-repair charms to counter wear and manipulation. It also had more security charms than a leprechaun gold vault.

When the heart of the magic, the lock, was removed it converted all of its magic energy into heat, hence the explosion that charred Xander.

In the room is a man of Italian descent standing six feet two, a hundred and forty three pounds with brown eyes and long black hair.

"Jackie Estacada. Former member of the Franchetti mafia family and possessing The Darkness, an ancient unholy power that allows him to create virtually anything, including living, sentient beings, out of darkness. You are skilled as a hit man, particularly in marksmanship. Weaknesses are that light disperses darkness and transfer of power to offspring is fatal."

"That second weakness is the problem Doc," says the nervous looking man. "My powers are stronger than ever, but because of my power I can't have sex. With all the love spells hanging around this is a BIG problem Doc."

"With all the magic involved, a simple vasectomy wouldn't work with all. I doubt a castration would last."

"Not that I would want you to try. I rather die happy, then less then a man."

"I see. According to the Files, the Darkness has reproduced without killing the host. It mated with its opposite and equal, the primal force of Light, The Angelus. During that truce they became the parents of The Witchblade."

"It's crap when your weapon gets more action than you do."

"The Darkness absorbs each host into itself, so when it's passed on to the child nothing remains to keep the original host, the father, alive. If you were bonded with another form of Darkness or shadow manipulation, it could act as a replacement."

"What about my kid? Wouldn't he face the same problem in less than twenty years?"

"Not if the shadow manipulation was made part of your blood."

"Do you have any idea?"

"There is an evolution of a demonic shadow from Blue Dragon Ral Grad. It's a rare Blend form; a special fusion form where the host creature receives the flesh and blood of the shadow itself. The host can then use the abilities of the shadow."

"Wait. Why hasn't this creature bonded with someone else?" says the suspicious Jackie.

"The offspring of the legendary Blue Dragon Shadow Grad has an ego. It won't bond with a weakling and demands the most powerful of shadow users. The host of The Darkness would fit the bill. Also, the fusion with the host means the resulting children would inherit the shadow genes and develop their own shadows. The Darkness host would still be the most powerful, but the rest of the family would survive."

"Did you just come up with this!?"

"Actually, I've been working on the problem since Ral Grad showed up in our world a month ago. You were at the top of the list."

A few minutes later, there is a lot of screaming from another section of the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man screams in agony as he thrashes against the restraints. He's a tall young man in his thirties with green eyes and short dark brown hair. What's important is that his skin has turned bone white and the sclera (white) of his right eye has turned pitch black. He continues to fight against the restraints around his wrist, ankles, hips, chest, and neck. The energy field around his bed also helps to control his savage movements.

Xander holds a staff with a flaming skull symbol on the tip. He places it over the young man's forehead.

"Begin soul extraction."

As the staff strikes the physical body, the man's soul is forced out. Instead of a normal looking soul with a chain going from the chest to the body, the soul continues to move in agony and is the same white color with both eyes having black sclera. The energy field prevents the semi-hollow creature from escaping.

"A Viral Hollow. Clever." says Xander, as he activates a few of the hospital's spiritual tools.

"Another of Aizen's experiments?"

"The Hollow is broken down into tiny particles which infect the soul of the victim. The victim comes to the hospital thinking they're sick, then the Hollow consumes the host's soul. What you get is a Hollow inside a corpse, a perfect spy and assassin."

"What Aizen didn't plan for was for his Hollow to be detected early."

Suddenly, the broken chain of fate glows blood red and begins to crack. Small mouths appear on each link of the chain, but instead of devouring each other, they begin to scream. As they scream, more and more cracks appear on the chain until link by link it begins to shatter. The soul begins to distort and howl as the plate in its chest shatters to reveal a hole.

Xander doesn't stop manipulating his spiritual tools, even as a white liquid flows from the man's eyes, nose, and mouth and parts of his body turn black like white paper stained with ink. The green irises of his eyes begin to glow gold and the liquid begins to harden into a bone-like material. As the man/hollow's arms explode into spiritual particles, the attending Shinigami looks ready to use his Zanpakuto, but Xander signals for more time. The arms slowly reform into their original state and there is a white flash.

As the light clears, the man is now dressed in the traditional Shikhakusho (Garment of Dead Soul) - a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and a white hakama-himo. The only difference is that the arms are bare and exposed, showing pale markings on the skin. He has a Zanpakuto in katana form at his side and a white mask on his face. As the field collapses, the man reaches up and shatters the mask with the hilt of his sword, revealing a healthy face with white markings on the cheeks.

"Vizard?" asks the unnamed Shinigami attendant.

"I couldn't stop the Viral Hollow's infection, so I had the host go through the Shinigami transformation and absorb it."

"Wouldn't a cleansing have been easier?"

"I have a reason. Isn't that right, Mr. Smith?"

"Correct," says the new Vizard. "All of the Hollow's knowledge is mine. I have Intel on Aizen."

"You're always ahead of the rest of us," says the Nurse

"Not always," says Xander with a frown.

There was a caravan that was infected with Warhol Fever. Named because at its peak, gives the victim fifteen minutes of feral superpowers and berserk rage before they explode and spread the infection even more. Since most of the colonists already possessed superhuman abilities, they didn't determine the disease until after the fact. Thirty six people died in the hospital including three nurses, when the exploding patients managed to get past the medical protection.

There was an outbreak of Hate Plague in an Eastern Colony, which resulted in the deaths over five thousand people in an orgy of violence. The three survivors were cured of the disease, but the guilt over the crimes they committed during the infection drove them to suicide. He was going to talk to the youngest, when he found her hanging from the ceiling by a fiber optic cable.

There were three mecha pilots that he wasn't able to cure. They used machines called Fafners to fight silicon-based aliens known as the Festum, but they died of Crystallization sickness. Their bodies were slowly paralyzed, consumed by crystals, then shattered into dissolving fragments.

He even watched Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fade away into nothing after being exposed to Aizen's experimental soul weaponry. They faded from existence, not even leaving a soul behind.

"Doctor? Doctor??"

Xander learned that if a Cutie is broken completely, there is a risk of suicide. A version of Ruki Makino slit her wrists after she was raped by IceDevimon and a version of Juri Katou never recovered from D-Reaper's mind rape. There was a girl whose family was devoured by Chimera Ants and a woman who was used as a plaything by Yoma. He wasn't able to help those girls as they destroyed themselves. It's one of the reasons he began to approve memory manipulation and other mind manipulation techniques to deal with trauma.

Xander remembers a comatose version of Usagi Tsukino, also known as Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon. In her world, a sorceress from the future traveled back in time to prevent the cleansing of Crystal Tokyo. The sorceress hated Neo-Queen Serenity's sterile passionless world and cast a spell that increased Usagi's empathy to the point she could feel all the hatred, fear, pain, and suffering of the entire world. He wasn't able to help her because of how the magic bonded with her own.

Xander remembers one of the Hospital staff, Dr. Tofu Ono mourning the death of his wife Kasumi. One of the gentlest nurses in the hospital was killed when the Dark Council converted one of the patients into a living bomb. When the patient felt positive emotions, the countdown was triggered and when the human bomb went off two doctors and three nurses died along with two patients.

"Not always."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Xander and a member of Soul Society (12th Division) stand in front of a tank filled with clear liquid.

Inside, floating in the fetal position is a man in his mid-twenties. He stands six feet tall, a hundred seventy pounds with blue eyes and shoulder-length wavy golden blond hair. Small wires monitor the man's body, while tubes extract waste and inject nutrients and drugs.

"Rau Le Creuset. Wasn't he one of the Dark Council's Mecha Pilots?"

"He's a clone who was created using DNA from his father Al Da Flaga and enhanced to be superior to Al's true son Mu La Flaga in every way. However due to being genetically engineered with short telomeres he ages at an accelerated rate. This was done by Al so that Rau could catch up to his sort of brother physically."

"That's not good. If you clone an animal with old cells, the clone will always be older and have a shortened life span. It's the reason Pre-Halloween cloning had so many failures."

"He took medicine to stabilize his aging or else he experiences great pain. Due to the truth of his origins and his accelerated aging issues he is mentally unstable and in the anime decides that neither humans nor co-coordinators deserve to exist causing him to strive to wipe out both sides"

"After Halloween '97?"

"The Mecha Pilot you're thinking of was killed six years ago above Nihon, when his Gundam was destroyed by the Neo-Tokyo Mecha Corps. That version didn't live very long. He continued to age an accelerated rate and was in such intense pain, he never had any chance to commit crimes in that life. As a result, instead of ending up in Hell, he ended up in the Soul Society."

"If he's here, then his death didn't go smoothly."

"He continued to age at an accelerated rate even as a spirit. Imagine being born, growing up at a rapid pace, dying, going to Soul Society aging at a rapid pace there to the point where he is reborn much quicker than other souls and then the process starts all over again."

"The liquid is slowing his biology and spiritual flow," says Xander looking at the clear liquid Rau is floating in.

"Yes. There is also another problem, the rapid aging and movement of the soul is causing it to decay. In a normal life span, a soul has time to adjust and regrow, but with the accelerated deaths the soul is breaking down. It reached the point where the mind of the original soul is constantly fighting Rau's mind creating a nasty case of Dissociative identity disorder (DID), except both minds are real."

Xander reaches into his coat and pulls out a Twinkie. He slowly begins to eat the sweet goodness as he works out the problem in his mind. He took this case on the request of a past patient, Alexandra Elana Zala, a female version of Gundam hero Athrun Zala. The green-eyed black-haired genetically enhanced human fell in love with her world's version of Rau and was able to prevent his fall into madness and allowed him a peaceful death.

Xander finishes his Twinkie and turns to the Shinigami scientist.

"Call Mayuri. Tell him I need two Blanks."

Blanks are the name given to new souls that haven't entered the cycle of reincarnation. They have no past memories or personalities, they are as they were created. They are almost holy in their pure nature and manipulating them is a taboo in the Soul Society.

"Why do...?"

"The nature of Rau's soul is Entropy, the decaying force in the universe. It won't stop until the soul is destroyed. If I separate the soul and graft it to Blanks, the original soul will technically be destroyed. This should allow the souls to grow into separate entities."

"What about the body?"

"A healthy soul exists in a healthy mind and a healthy body. The inverse is also true. Mind over body, soul over mind. If the soul is decaying and/or diseased, the body will also follow it into destruction. We'll create new bodies using the genetic samples and modified to have the correct telemeters. The latest body follows the old soul into oblivion, while the new souls are born"

"What about the memory problem?"

Having half your soul would mess up your memories severely.

"Mayuri's Memory Extractor. He developed that machine to extract souls from prisoners into Gigai. They have been using it for espionage. They kill the Dark Council agent, extract the memory from the soul, then send out a shinigami or other agent inside the Gigai with the DC agent's memories to guide them," explains Xander, noticing the Shinigami's confused look. "We could use a modified process to download the combined memories, separate them, then download into the new bodies. When they enter the bodies, the memories of the body will become part of the souls.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

"Kenshin Himura. You may come in now."

A young man in his thirties walks into Xander's office. He stands five feet two with lavender eyes and long red hair tied into a ponytail. He's dressed in dark pink and white kimono with sandals like a samurai. He has many bandages on his arms, neck, and chest.

"According to the Files, you're a former legendary assassin known as Hitokiri Battosai. At the end of the Bakumatsu, you becomes a wandering samurai, now wielding a sakabato, a katana that has the cutting edge on the inwardly curved side of the sword, thus being nearly incapable of killing. You and your wife Kaoru died of an unknown leprosy-like disease '

'You're now infected with another disease contracted while helping refugees fleeing an area under attack from the Dark Council. The refugees were deliberately infected and allowed to escape. A bio-weapon created by the Dark Council's mad scientists, designed to stay hidden or low profile long enough to reach a major population center. It has been rendered non-transmittable by medication after the colonists showed symptoms. The disease accelerates if the person over exerts themselves, so it's the most active fighters that succumb first."

"That is correct. My body is already weak from the overuse of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. The Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style is only suitable to a wide-framed muscular build and my body deteriorated with each use. The disease has only accelerated my deterioration and I fear my family will soon mourn my death."

"I got some good news and some bad news. You'll need daily doses of medicine and are forbidden from engaging in anything more stressful than light sparring with a bokkan, but you can live to old age. The disease prevents any form of accelerated healing, but medicine can prevent it from taking away a normal civilian life."

"I never intended to teach Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, nor take another human life. Perhaps I should lay down my sword and spend more time with my family."

"I'm sorry I can't offer a cure or a new body. The disease is semi-demonic and bonded to the Battosai portion of your spirit. If I were to remove your soul, there is a real risk of you becoming a dangerous evil spirit. We had enough problems with Arrancar Shishio."

"I understand and I thank you."

Some days you're a victorious hero, some days you're a foolish failure, other times you're trapped in stalemate.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BOOM!**

Xander runs down a hallway dodging purple energy blasts. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy equipment and food carts, but the special construction seals prevent damage to the floors, walls, or ceilings. Xander moves at an extremely high speed with his lab coat blowing behind him like cape. He avoids colliding with a Jedi, an Elf, a Spiderman, a Golem, and a Samurai, as his opponent continues to chase him.

**BOOM!**

Xander finally reaches the end of the hallway, but he doesn't stop. Instead he fires an energy blast that disrupts the seals on the window and then dives straight through the window. As he exits the hospital window, he produces a pulse of energy and propels himself to another building, where he clings to the surface with his feet. While using a Ninja technique to stick to the wall, Xander continues to run as more energy blasts strike the wall he's running on.

The source of the energy blasts is a humanoid girl looking around ten years old in terms of human maturation. She's a small girl with red eyes, pale skin, and short dark purple hair. She's dressed in a dark red leotard with black bat imagery on her legs, and odd boots. Her non-human traits are small fangs, claw-like nails, elaborate body markings, and sharp bat-like wings coming out of her forehead and back like blades. She is an Aesland-type Succubus, a type of youkai that draws its energy from physical and/or mental excitement.

"Would you listen to me!?" yells Xander, as he continues to avoid blast after blast of demonic power.

"You made big sister cry!" yells the young succubus.

"You don't even know why she was crying!"

"Making her cry is bad enough!" yells the little succubus as she releases a far more powerful purple-white blast.

Xander jumps off the side of the hospital building, as the beam go through the place where he was. The beam continues into the sky where it explodes across the red sky. Xander on the other hand drops at terminal velocity and rams his feet into the young succubus on the way down. They both tumble as they continue to fall from the skyscraper sized hospital building.

They are literally seconds from making a crater into the concrete below, when Xander grabs the little demon girl with one arm and fires a chi blast with the other. The blast propels the two towards one of the walls, where Xander's feet collide with the surface and begin to run. As Xander reattaches himself to the wall, he continues to run at high speed, but begins to slow. When they reach the ground, Xander does the impossible and does a ninety degree turn at that speed. He runs for several meters and comes to a sliding halt in front of a food stand.

The little succubus in Xander's arms looks up with wide eyes. While the little demoness is distracted, Xander decides to quickly explain the tears.

"Your sister found out she's going to have a brood of her own. She didn't think she could have children after she was injured badly during a battle with the Dark Council. Those were tears of happiness."

The girl's eyes widen and an embarrassed blush spreads across her body then, her purple eyes fill with tears and she begins to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm in trouble. (Sniff) Big Sister will be upset because of the m...mess. (Tears) She'll be upset I attacked someone innocent," says the little sister, nearly bawling.

"Don't worry. I'll tell her we were having a game of tag that got out of control," says Xander.

"Do you think Big Sis will believe that??"

"Sunnydale is a very weird place." says Xander with a goofy smile, "I heard about a squad of demon soldiers being wiped out in Indianapolis, when two ten year old meta-humans decided to have a race."

"**THANK YOU DR. HARRIS!"**

Xander is glad he's a youkai, if he was a human, the little demon girl's hug would have crushed his skull like an egg.

"Dr. Harris?"

"Call me Xander."

"Xander, what's the strangest monster you fought?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious. You said how weird Sunnydale is."

"It would have to the Twinkie Demon Assassin."

"Twinkie Demon Assassin?!?"

"Someone on the Dark Council wanted me dead, so he decided to use my favorite snack against me. They took one of those Tau Ceti daimon eggs, modified it, and hide it inside a sealed Twinkie. They then went to the trouble of hiding it in a private shipment from the Hostess Factory. When I opened the wrapper, the Twinkie became a demon."

"What did it look like?"

"A six feet woman with gold eyes, yellow skin, and long white hair. She was dressed in a dark yellow/brown jumpsuit with twinkie-shaped armored plates and could fire jets of toxic, corrosive liquid," says Xander "Worst thing was she could regenerate, regrowing limbs in seconds. She chased me for ten minutes before I was able to destroy all of her completely with one strike."

"Wow! You're so cool!"

He notices the girl is smiling at him. He also hopes she doesn't develop a crush on him. Succubi tend to see childhood promises as future engagements.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sunnydale's most popular male doctor, Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris is heading for one of the more dangerous parts of the complex, the Psych Ward. The world of Halloween is a world of strange dreams and twisted nightmares made reality. A world of death and rebirth, of constant combat for survival and fear of the new battles. The most "normal" humans of the world that have survived have descended into madness unable to deal with the stress and the unreality. There are people with the memories of villains unable to deal with the crimes they committed and an endless number of victims who fear the world. There are heroes that can't handle a world that doesn't work the same way as their own world. People who once saw the world as black and white are drowning in sea of grey shades.

The patient he's come to see also has other visitors.

The first is Counselor Deanna Troi. A human/betazoid (alien) hybrid, she has the empathic ability to sense emotions. She served as the ship's counselor on the Galaxy-Class USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), Sovereign-Class USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), and Luna-class star ship USS Titan (NCC-80102). She's a former patient of the Sunnydale Psych Ward, as her enhanced empathic abilities drove her to madness during the first years after October 31, 1997. Constantly sensing the fear and pain of the post-apocalyptic world corroded her mind like a statue under daily showers of acid rain. She was able to develop psychic shields and filters with the help of more powerful psychics including the legendary Australian Esper Maximilian Locke.

The second is Professor X. Professor Charles Francis Xavier, also known as Professor X, is known as the leader and founder of the X-Men in his world. He's also a leader with the current incarnations, which were originally the X-Babies taken to the Machine City of Machina. He's also established X Academies, schools for mutants, metahumans, espers, and other super humans in Sunnydale, Magia, Machina, New York, Albion, Australia, and Nihon

Xavier is paraplegic, but his body houses one of the world's most powerful mutant minds. As a high-level telepath, Xavier can read, control and influence human minds. A scientific genius, he is also a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionic powers.

Professor X originally appeared in the world of Halloween as a sentient psionic entity created from the consciousness of two mutants - Professor Charles Xavier, telepathic founder of the heroic X-Men, and Magneto, self-styled Master of Magnetism. During a battle between the X-Men and Magneto's Acolytes, Xavier uses his telepathic powers to shut down Magneto's mind, rendering him catatonic. During the psionic contact, Magneto's anger, grief and lust for vengeance enters Xavier's consciousness, combining with every long-suppressed negative feeling Xavier had endured during the last 30 years. This aggregation results in the being known as Onslaught.

Onslaught was destroyed when a heroine used an enhanced anti-Mazoku spell. The powerful spirit magic spell was designed to destroy even a pure Mazoku with a single hit. Since a Mazoku is a creature of black magic and negative emotions existing on the psychic astral plane, the Ra Tilt was able to destroy the massive Onslaught leaving behind its clean core, Xavier, to be retrieved by other psychics.

The fourth is Dubbilex from Project Cadmus. He is a so-called DNAlien — a human clone whose DNA was modified to create an alien-looking creature with paranormal abilities. He was created by Dabney Donovan, an eccentric scientist and former head and co-founder of the Cadmus Project. Created as an agent of Cadmus Labs, Dubbilex grew close to Superboy. Once Kon-El left the Labs for Hawaii, Dubbilex accompanied him to report his status to Cadmus. Although their relationship started off somewhat rocky, they became great friends. Superboy taught Dubbilex about many things of the modern world.

Dubbilex died due to wounds sustained in battle with a super-villain known as Codename: Assassin. He awoke on his feet in the world of Halloween and spent years running, using his limited telepathy and telekinesis to stay alive. He was eventually captured by the Dark Council and spent five years as a lab rat. He was rescued and restored by the people of Sunnydale

The fifth is Psi Corp officer Lyta Alexander. Lyta Alexander is a telepath that was assigned to the Babylon 5 space station by the Psi Corps, an organization in her dimension providing support to telepaths and monitoring their activity. She was killed in the explosion of Psi Corps Headquarters in a major battle of what was known as the Telepath War. She appeared in the world of Halloween as an Astral Ghost, a mind/spirit existing on the astral plane without a physical body. She was finally given a body with the help of Sunnydale Clone labs and another version of her

The sixth and final doctor is a woman known as Voodoo. Priscilla Kitaen was an exotic dancer before being rescued by the WildC. from the Daemonites, a race of reptilian aliens who are capable of possessing host bodies. Voodoo had a gift called the "Sight", allowing her to perceive if a person was possessed by a Daemonite, and being able to separate daemonites from the bodies they were possessing which made her very important to both the WildC.A.T.s and the Daemonites. Voodoo joined the WildC.A.T.S and revealed even greater powers, such as telepathy and the ability to develop animal-like traits, such as sprouting claws from her fingertips. She later left the WildC.A.T.s when she became disgusted at the racism of Khera against those of Daemonite blood like herself.

She survived the harshness of Halloween World, even using her Daemonite powers of regeneration and time manipulation to regrow her limbs more than once. In the end she became a student of Sunnydale Psi Corps and earned her psychology degree.

"The patient?"

"Azula of the Fire Nation," says Troi

"Azula is a gifted Firebending master and highly favored princess of the Fire Nation, a race of people with the ability to create and manipulate fire. She was initially bent on retrieving her exiled brother, Prince Zuko, and delivering him to their father, Fire Lord Ozai while accompanied by her childhood friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Eventually her focus became more directed toward capturing the Avatar and aiding in the war to help secure her nation's victory," explains Dubbilex

"Azula is a complex young woman. Ever since she was born, she was raised by her father to be a cruel, ruthless firebender and to manipulate people by controlling them through fear. She is a dedicated nationalist, relentlessly drilling herself towards perfection and will settle for nothing less. Even as a child she was seen to react with hostility when outdone, "explains Professor Xavier. "She is rather vain and believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. She is known for being one of the cruelest characters in the fictional series."

"I know all of that," says Xander. "Cordy told me all about her character. Sadistic aggression and lack of remorse. Lack of compassion. Lack of social skills. I'm guessing she had a breakdown like in Canon."

"A deep-rooted fear and inability to trust others. From a young age, she believed her mother favored Zuko and thought Azula monstrous. This shaped Azula's fears that she would be unable to rely on anyone for affection," explains Xavier. "After she was defeated by her brother Zuko and his waterbending friend Katara, she went completely insane."

"Solution?" asks Xander.

"Not really a solution, but a slow process," says Xavier pointing to the observation window.

Inside the padded and charmed chamber, there are three women.

One is a young woman with gold eyes and long wild black hair. She's dressed in a soft-looking red jumpsuit that covers everything like a blanket except for her head and hands. There are also gold bands around her neck, wrists, and ankles. It's a typical containment suit, a combination of magic and science that keeps the wearer clean, healthy, and warm, while preventing the person for taking violent or counterproductive actions. The suit currently stops Azula from using her Firebending or physically attacking the two other people in the room. All she can do is scream and cry, which can't be heard through the sound-proof observation window. Finally, Azula collapses and cries while the other two hug her.

The second woman could pass for a twin sister, but is refined and is dressed in the red-and-black clothing of a royal Firebending warrior. Cordelia Azula Chase holds her analogue sister and comforts her. After many years on the battle fields of Halloween World, she's had to face all of her problems and the problems of her character to survive. Now she wants to help someone with the same problems recover. She lets her inner spiritual flame talks to Azula's spiritual spark, letting the warmth grow.

"Azula sees what she wants to become in Cordelia. She has all the strength she used to possess, but also has trust in others. She has the love of her mother, love of a man, and loves her children. It's something with all the power she possessed in her previous life, she could never attain."

The third woman is older (middle aged) and resembles the girls with long black hair. She's dressed in the red and gold clothing of Royalty. She is Princess Ursa, former wife of Fire Lord Ozai, mother of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, and granddaughter of Avatar Roku and Ta Min. She was a kind and gentle mother to her offspring, though Azula believed she favored Zuko. Upon learning Ozai was ordered to kill Zuko by his father Azulon, she made a plan to ensure her son's life was spared. This resulted in the death of Azulon and her husband assuming the title of Fire Lord. Ursa was banished from the Fire Nation for treason.

"Cordelia found her in Thousand Kingdoms while hunting down one of Naraku's Ningenkai (Human World) Bases. Since the Chase family disappeared during Halloween, Cordy considers Ursa her mother. After learning what happened to other versions of Cordelia Chase from her analogues, she wouldn't accept her original parents even if they reappeared now."

She holds her daughters, who continue to cry.

"Healing is a matter of time, but sometimes it is a matter of opportunity," says Xander, quoting Hippocrates. "Sometimes you can help others. Sometimes they need to can help themselves. "

Xander turns and slowly walks away.

"I have other patients. You have things handled."

There are many other patients in the psych ward.

In one cell is another version of the infamous Vampire Twins.

Identical twins, Hansel and Gretel come from the Carpathian Mountains in Romania, where they were abandoned at a state-run orphanage at an early age. While there, they were forced to star in various pedophiliac films, often ones in which they raped and killed other children. Eventually this rather brutal upbringing destroyed their minds, resulting in them becoming complete and utter psycho/sociopaths, who feel that by killing they extend their own lives, and as long as they kill, they will remain alive.

After they both died in their own world, they were reborn in two mentally ill children. The children were physically and sexually abused by their guardians and forced to dress like dolls, before Halloween. The fusion of the warped minds was something out of Lovecraft horror. The Vampire Twins' belief also granted the children a supernatural power that heals them and extends their life spans with the life spans of those they kill. They cannot suffocate, die of thirst or starvation, or die of old age, but they thirst for blood and death like true vampires.

The near-white-haired twins were captured after they tried to kill a member of the Psi Corps under the orders of the Dark Council. The dying Psychic left his body in astral form and attached himself to the twins, before detonating his energies in a psionic kamikaze. The psychic blast annihilated the Hansel and Gretel personas, but left two scared children behind with horrific memories and endless nightmares.

In another chamber is Gilbert Durandal, the former chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. He was obsessed with ending all conflicts between humans, especially the chasm between the Naturals and the Coordinators, i.e. the Earth and PLANT. His final plan would be to implement a new world order where every human is given the role for which they are best genetically suited at birth, and this would fulfill Durandal's ideal of perfect genetic determinism, as this should be the ultimate goal of all Coordinators. Under this theory humans will no longer fight against others for things that they wish, since each person's destiny is predetermined at birth. In this New World, genes would be the King, and Durandal would be the High Priest (in terms of chess).

Gilbert died on the last day of Second Bloody Valentine War, shot by Rey Za Burrel, formerly his most faithful follower. His lover, Minerva's captain Talia Gladys, stayed behind in the crumbling fortress to accompany him right till the end. He awoke in the world of Halloween after being crushed by falling debris and acted as a leader to his colony. Gilbert sank into a deep life-consuming depression after his colony was wiped out by the Dark Council leaving only him and five other survivors out of a population of over nine hundred.

In yet another chamber is Quatre Raberba Winner. The blue-eyed platinum blonde lies on his bed in the fetal position. He used to be a typical version of the fifteen-year-old pilot of the mobile suit Gundam Sandrock. He was a kind hearted gentle man who fought to protect others, but he did have a dark past. He once piloted the Wing Gundam Zero, a powerful mobile suit based on the original Gundam blueprints, which he intended to use to bring about an end to the war. However, he was unprepared for the mental stress caused by the Wing Zero's neural interface; it drove him to the point of insanity and caused him to destroy an OZ-occupied mining station and a civilian colony.

The same neural interface damaged the mind of this version. It left him with a heightened spacial awareness that causes insomnia and severe migraines. It left him with enhanced memory, which forces him to remember his sins, especially the civilian colonists, over and over again. It also left him with high amounts of stress that is slowly destroying his body, even with nano-medicine.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Martial arts are systems of codified practices and traditions of training for combat. While they may be studied for various reasons, martial arts share a single objective: to physically defeat other persons and to defend oneself or others from physical threat. In addition, some martial arts are linked to beliefs such as Hinduism, Buddhism, Daoism, Confucianism or Shinto while others follow a particular code of honor. Many arts are also practiced competitively, most commonly as combat sports, but may also take the form of dance.

In the world of Halloween, martial arts have become important to everyone as they have helped them survive. During the first few years, those with martial arts skills survived the Halloween Horrors easier than those that didn't. Martial arts also helped those that developed powers, helping them learn to control their powers and grow stronger.

Most of the superhuman fighters and martial artists don't possess any superhuman abilities beyond healing factors and the ability to channel immense amounts of spiritual energy (ki, chi, cosmos, etc....). Their martial arts allow them to focus the energy to enhance their bodies and perform special techniques. Chi sorcery involves manipulating energy with martial arts to create magical effects and some warriors like Juken Sentai Gekirangers and their US incarnations Power Rangers Jungle Fury can channel their spirit energy to summon armor, weapons, and giant transforming mecha (giant robots)!

Humans that possess superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities known as superpowers learn martial arts to control those powers. A person with the ability to take on the abilities of certain animals would learn animal style martial arts like various forms of kung fu and train his animal forms to create a fighting style. A person with an ability to create physical duplicates of oneself learns a hand-to-hand style that suits team combos. Every those that possess mental abilities learn meditation and inner arts.

There is a psychic school in Sunnydale that teaches Astral dancing, a martial art meant to be used on the astral plane. Since the astral plane lacks gravity and ground, but lets sentient beings "fall" in any direction they choose, it allows very different techniques from those suitable to earth-like environments to be used. The street term for it is "kicking butt with your mind."

The most powerful of the Youkai and Hanyou don't depend on power and animal instinct, but have trained to master their abilities and gain even more abilities. As the Reikai Tantei (Spirit World Detectives) learn to manipulate their reiki (spirit energy) with martial arts, youkai learn to manipulate youki (demon energy) the same way. In the most civilized areas of Makai, martial arts are taught in schools along with the other subjects with major tournaments for Mixed Martial Arts, Kyudo (archery), and Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship). The three pillars of power - strength, speed, and skill - are known to every cultured child of Makai.

The Ninja are training in various styles of Taijutsu (hand to hand combat), which condition their bodies. There ninjutsu (elemental techniques), genjutsu (illusion techniques), Hijutsu (secret techniques) and kekkai genkai (bloodline limits/special powers) are all fueled by chakra, which is a combination of physical and spiritual energy. The more martial arts training a ninja learns, the greater his chakra can become.

The Shinigami/Soul Reapers possess longevity, enhanced endurance, and Reiryoku: - Spiritual Power by nature, but they train to gain other abilities. They are trained in their own style of martial arts known as Hakudo and agility training known Hoho, which allows Shinigami to move at high speed and walk on air. The most powerful of movement techniques is Shunpo (Flash Steps), which allow a person to move faster than the eye can follow. Some of the most skilled fighters in the Soul Society can even combine their Kido (demon arts/spiritual techniques) with their high speed hand to hand into a technique known as Shunko (Flash Cry).

The rivals of the Shinigami also have similar techniques. The Arrancar possess instinctive fighting styles which combined with their immense strength and iron hard skin makes them brutal fighters. While Shinigami have Shunpo, named for the flash it creates, the Arrancar possess a high speed technique known as Sonido named for the sound it makes. Similar to Shinigami Flash Steps and the Arrancar Sonido, the Quincy Hirenkyaku allows the user to move quickly over short distances and they are trained extensively in archery.

Even the Shokunin (Meisters) and Buki (Weapons) at the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School / Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko or Shibusen are trained in martial arts to improve the connection between Buki and Shokunin, and to increase their success rate.

Those people that possess summoned creatures (Summons) or partner monsters (Mon) have trained in martial arts for two reasons. The more dedication and willingness to train there is one the part of the master, the more dedicated and stronger the monster will become. The second reason is that the connection between partners means that if one becomes stronger the other also becomes stronger. As a result the masters need martial arts to improve their monsters and to control powers that have begun to develop because of their bonds.

Originally, most of the magic users and mad scientists had weak bodies, but many of them died during the early conflicts. Many magical girls died because they stood still to fire their attacks and the enemy monster proved to have far superior speed and agility.

Xander looks at his PDA - Personal digital assistant, and notices the large number of martial artists that are patients.

There is a soldier from the Desert Kingdoms who is a master of Tahtib - Egyptian Stick Fencing. Ancient Egyptians performed stick fencing or stick fighting as a form of entertainment. Stick fencing continued to be practiced in modern times by Egyptians, particularly during festivals and the month of Ramadan. Stick fighting and stick dancing is also performed during marriage ceremonies. The man's shamanistic power allows him to channel his guardian spirit into the four foot Asa stick to create an Oversoul that can destroy a mountain.

"He used too much Furyoku stopping an assassination at the Embassy. He's now suffering from extreme exhaustion and is recovering after having a dozen deep wounds healed."

There is a group of people that recently returned from the Brazilian sector of the Jungle who are experts in Capoeira - an Afro-Brazilian art form that involves movements from martial arts, games, and dance. The strange group includes amphibian mutant Todd Tolansky also known as Toad and his wife Althea, a skilled street fighter named Bob Makihara, the feared Homunculus Envy, a pirate chef named Sanji and a Café owner and fighter named Richard Meyer.

"Mr. Meyer opened a new Pao Pao Café in Jungle City. Impressive since there are others in the Big Three -Sunnydale, Magia, and Machina -, in the Colony of Southtown and New York, and in the countries of Nihon and Albion. The one in Jungle City will make eight," says Nurse Jungle

"Those people who journey into the Jungle either die quickly or return forever changed," quotes Xander.

"Correct. Tolansky can now transform into actual amphibian and his powers have increased. He's hoping the scientists can create a counter to his toxins, so his wife will be protected. His wife, a water-manipulating mutant, can now transform into a real mermaid-like youkai. Makihara is worried about his new feline abilities and Envy can no longer transform into humans, only animals."

"What about Sanji and Mr. Meyer?" asks Xander

"You know the old saying is Don't Drink the Water. With so many supernatural animals and magical plants, the saying is truer than ever. The effects should reverse themselves in a couple days, but until then we have two angry green monkeys."

"Next on the list is Mr. Uchiha," says Xander. "Let me guess a Sharingan user?"

"He was a Japanese-American master of Jeet Kune Do. He idolized Bruce Lee and dressed like him for Halloween '97, but a couple years ago he developed the Sharingan doujutsu. The Sharingan's ability to predict the movements of any opponent worked well with the Way of the Intercepting Fist, and prevented him from becoming a victim to illusions. Unlike most Uchiha, he never became dependent on the Sharingan keeping it as a trump card during his numerous battles. "

"The problem?"

"His best friend was possessed by one of the Dark Council's demon assassins and he was forced to kill him. As a result he's developed the Mangekyo Sharingan and he's worried about losing his eyesight."

"An enhancement process should allow him to evolve his Sharingan to prevent the blindness common in the lesser version," says Xander, writing on the screen. "Have him talk to Itachi, he's our Sharingan expert."

"Next on the list is Mr. Zhang from The Thousand Kingdoms, an expert in Baguazhang, one of the major "internal" Chinese martial arts. His clan of pacifist wanderers has developed the ability to manipulate wind and air for defensive techniques over the past few years. He's wondering if you know who could help improve the clan."

"Baguazhang? Air manipulation? Doesn't anyone read the Files!? He's an Airbender. Have him contact the Bending Schools," says Xander. "How many others?"

"A ki manipulating Jujutsu expert from Nihon has youki poisoning. A Korean Hapkido user is having problems with his Reflex/Speed implants and his Taekwondo using brother wants to upgrade his genetically enhanced body. He wants more feline traits and further enhanced speed. Two half-brothers, one a master of Muay Thai and the other an expert in Muay Lao, are suffering injuries from fighting super Muay Thai masters Sagat and Adon."

"Muay Thai. Thailand Kickboxing. Muay Lao - Laos Kickboxing. I thought Jaguar Adon abandoned Tiger Sagat"

"The only other major kick boxer is Apachai Hopachai. Muay Thai 'God of Death' and member of the Ryozanpaku Dojo." says Nurse Jungle, causing Xander's eyebrow to twitch, "There is a man from the Philippines who was injured in a Daikaiju attack. He's an expert in Eskrima (Kali) and Espada y Daga. There is a group that used to be part of Russian Military, trained in Sambo and Systema. They all possess organic steel skin and immense superhuman strength like the mutant hero Colossus. They have joint problems and need to talk to a chiropractor and oncologist."

**Beep**

There is a beep from the PDA and a new file pops up.

"There's a new one. An Israeli soldier code named Gorgeous, extremely skilled in Krav Maga, an eclectic hand-to-hand combat system developed in Israel. He's also an expert marksmen and demolition expert from before Halloween '97. He's recently developed a doujutsu (eye technique)."

"What does it do?" says Nurse Jungle

"Night Vision. Telescopic Vision. Enhanced Spacial Awareness. Enhanced Reflexes. The reason he's in Sunnydale is to have it tested and Sunnydale has the most users of special eyes."

**Beep**

"White Dragon Lee Bailong. Lee Bailong was a kung fu movie star who was murdered by the Tao clan to be Jun's

Jiang-si bodyguard. He is a thinly-veiled reference to Bruce Lee, who died under suspicious circumstances. Technically, he is not a spirit, but a living corpse reanimated using Tao Jun's ofuda."

"Horrible. Isn't that slavery!?"

"Jun and Bailong became partners after Bailong was freed from slavery by shaman Yoh Asakura. They understand each other and according to the Files only a fear of necrophilia keeps them from being intimate."

"Gross."

"He's a master of Daodàn-do, but was damaged during a competition with.... Ryozanpaku."

**Beep**

"Tiffany Target'Gia Diggers, Daughter of Brittany Diggers & Stryyp'Gia. A hybrid of were-cheetah mother and an alien father who possessed powerful nano-artifacts. Recently became s student of the Shun Leep.'

'It's a style originating from the fantasy realm of Jade. The style was originally created by Senadra, an elvish orphan raised by dwarves, and combines fighting arts developed independently by the two races. Shun Leep depends on the practitioner's ability to read their opponent's intentions and improvise. The greatest risk a talented student of this style faces is that they will develop skill and power at the expense of control, and wield a "murder fist"- a state where their reflexes are so honed that they are unable to stop themselves from killing opponents."

"Like the Satsui no Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent) of the Ansatsuken (Assassin Fist)?"

"Similar. She was recently injured in battle in a manner her healing factor can't undo. She was having a match with ... Ryozanpaku."

**Beep**

"Brothers Billy and Jimmy Lee known as the Double Dragons. They are practitioners of Sosetsuken - Intercepting Twin Fists. It's a martial art which combines techniques from numerous Eastern and Western fighting styles such as Karate, Shorinji Kempo, Tai Chi Chuan, Savate, Muay Thai and Boxing. Loosely based on Bruce Lee's fighting method Jeet Kune Do (the name "Sosetsuken" is derived from Sekkendo, the Japanese name for Jeet Kune Do). Both are severely injured after making a pass at ~Miu Furinji."

**Beep**

"Drunken bar fight. Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, and Yuri Sakazaki of the Kyokugen style of Karate. Mugen of Champuru Kendo."

"Champuru??"

"It's a made-up martial arts style employed by Mugen. Champloo is a type of stir-fry, and relates to the mix of styles Mugen put together into a single fighting system. This style is a literal mish-mash of various styles and movements, combining everything from Capoeira to Zui Quan to Aikido to break-dancing into a single form that is difficult to defend against and impossible to predict. What's strange is there are people willing to learn it, the same way they want to learn Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. It's a martial arts mixing pot.'

'Back to the List. Jurai Royal Family Sword Forms? The Juraians have become more active."

The Jurain Tree Ships were completed several years ago and are some of the few ships that can fly without being destroyed by the Red Sky phenomenon. Even with their divine barriers - the Lighthawk Wings - they can't pierce the red sky and reach the space beyond the Earth Sphere, but they can fly far above the ground and sea. The restoration of the Tree Ships has been a boost to the egos of the non-Earth royals.

"Karin Zanjutsu? Gamma Akutabi and his brood must be in town. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? Kenshin and his family. I know he refuses to teach Hiten."

**BEEP**

"A young cyborg is coming in badly damaged. She was abducted by a pedophile computer expert. The agents sent to rescue her couldn't get past the defenses without destroying the hideout. Their crazy solution was to transmit a program into the girl using the shield. The program was Panzer Kuns - Armored Arts, a martial art for cyborgs used by Gally and Alita type cyborgs. The program allowed the girl to kill the pedophile and escape, but because she didn't have the correct body for a Künstler, she developed stress damage."

**Beep!**

"Fifteen people incoming. Wounds consistent with Senjutsu and Shinmeiryuu."

Senjutsu is a martial art used by Tao magicians. Tao magicians of the Chinese guild use mystical forces to cast spells. They also train more combat-capable in the art of combining Tao magic with advanced martial arts. This combination of fluid fighting and mystical force is difficult to defend against. Tao magicians and senjutsu masters chant the mystic litany "pa-gua-sun-fa" to summon spirit energy to cast their spells.

Most of the Tao Magicians worked for the Dark Council, until Aizen, Madara, Naraku, Griffith, and Mum-Ra took control. The Tao Magicians of the Thousand Kingdom campaign were abandoned and without support fell to colony forces. The few survivors work for mercenaries, colony governments, or as members of the Pirate Guilds.

Shinmeiryuu is the sword fighting style used by characters created by Akamatsu Ken. Most of the Shinmeiryuu's attacks are sword skills infused with ki. They are also several non-sword based attacks. Shinmeiryuu specializes in exorcisms and is able to destroy demons possessing people without harming the person.

According to reports, there has been conflict between the Tao Magicians and the Shinmeiryuu Dojo.

**Beep!**

"Don't these people know martial arts are about discipline!!? Some idiot from the Nihon Alliance got into a fight with one of Logan's lot. He's a master of Fung Ku, a Scottish martial art which consists mostly of head-butts and kicking the opponent while they're on the ground! The problem is the brat he picked the fight with has an Adamantium-laced skull. He has a cracked skull and a severe concussion with possible post-impact brain damage. I say possible post–impact because we don't know how much brain damage this guy had to pick a fight with one of Wolverine's kids."

**Beep!** Xander's eye twitches.

"Injured Cipher Pol agents? Files. The Cipher Pols are a secret service-like organization under the World Government. The same world as Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit). They use Rokushiki (six powers), an assassination art. The six methods are: Soru allows the user to move at super-human speeds; Shigan allows the user to stab the opponent with their fingers, the resulting wound appears to be caused by a bullet; Tekkai allows the user to harden their muscles into a suit of armor, effectively protecting them from most attacks; Kami-e allows the user to make their body paper thin to dodge attacks; Rankyaku allows the user to kick hard enough to send a cutting wave of energy in the direction they kicked; and Geppou is similar to double jumps in video games and flying, allows the user to repeatedly kick off the air."

"How did they get injured??" asks Nurse Jungle.

"A fight with.... Ryozanpaku."

It's a fact that the Masters of Ryozanpaku use some rather unusual and potential harmful teaching methods to help their disciple Shirahama Kenichi learn their various forms of martial arts. With the new dojo in Sunnydale, the number of powerful martial arts masters who employ unusual or potentially lethal training methods has increased by a massive amount.

Xander loses his cool because of how many patients come from that dojo. Ranma's Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu (School of Indiscriminate Grappling/Anything Goes Martial Arts) comes in a close second, but Ryozanpaku makes their profits on dojo destroyers and other challengers. People who want to destroy their dojo are the ones who pay for most of it and the ones that usually end up in the hospital.

Jujutsu Master Akisame and Chinese Kenpo Master Ma Kensei are members of the hospital staff. Koetsuji runs an orthopedic clinic and Ma Kensei runs an Acupuncture clinic.

Xander gets on Kensei's case because the man is a swindler and a pervert. He charges outrageous prices for dojo admission fees and only goes down to more reasonable ones if it is made clear that the person applying can't or won't pay it no matter what he does. There are also rumors of hidden cameras in clinics to get hentai pictures of the female patients.

You would think people would learn when Grandmaster Happosai of Ganso Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu was executed by the Sunnydale Women's Association. Xander still has nightmares about Happosai's horrific death, and he works in a post-apocalyptic trauma center filled with unholy abominations.

Despite the fear, he hides beneath floorboards or in the ceiling with a camera only to be exposed by one of the ladies at just the right time. This usually results in his camera getting destroyed or at least a throwing star in the lens.

Suddenly, Xander tenses then does a spinning kick. His foot strikes the ceiling and shatters the board causing Kensei to fall out. Xander and Nurse Jungle glare at the Chinese man.

"Morning. Busy day?"

Nurse Jungle's foot comes down on Kinsei's digital camera hard enough to create a small explosion. The floor is undamaged, but microscopic fragments of the camera are sent in all directions. What's left under her shoe is molten metal and plastic.

"Nurse Jungle. I remember you, you're also known as Nurse Haruna Rokudo. The descendent of Natsumi Rokudo, avatar of the spirit of flowers Mii, Ongo god of wood and destruction, and Rongo, the water spirit. You're also known for some of largest breasts in Sunnydale."

Kensei barely avoids being stomped into Chinese goo.

"Well I got to go! Jiraiya just released Icha Icha Enten (Come Come Blazing Sun)," says Kinsei running away from the monstrously strong Nurse. "I'm one of his biggest fans!"

Kinsei wouldn't have said that he liked Jiraiya's books if he knew around the corner was Joyce 'Tsunade' Summers.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Xander slides into a chair outside an operating room.

The day has been getting worse and worse.

One of his wives, Elizabeth Chandra, was brought in badly injured from the field of battle with the Dark Council. She was injured by some of Griffith's monsters and also ended up raped and beaten by them. She was rescued, but not before the poisonous claws of one of the Apostles sliced open her stomach. The doctors, including his friend Black Jack, were able to remove the poison, demon taint, and most of the damage, but she'll never be able to have any more children. He's also extremely angry with one of the younger doctors who tried to feel her up while she was asleep. If he didn't know about his wife's ability to appear as the physically ideal woman to whoever is looking at her, he would have torn the fool's head clean off.

The teenager in surgery was one of first children he delivered. Sixteen years old Jason was a born fighter and he grew-up to have the same sense of humor as him. Even though he wasn't one of his children, he treated the boy like his son especially after Jason's father and mother died in the opening days of the Colony Wars. Jason was hoping to see the end of the Dark Council and with only Griffith and Aizen remaining, victory appeared to be close. Then he got too close to one of Naraku's surviving youkai soldiers and was impaled by the toxic blade. Xander and the doctors worked for hours trying to stop the viral agent that was spreading through the boy's being and corroding his body and soul. They were finally forced to separate the soul from the body, which shattered into dust, only for the soul to decay. True death isn't the death of the body, but when the soul loses its memories during reincarnation. The person that existed in that life, no longer exists beyond the soul's instincts.

The simple fact is that Jason is dead and there was nothing he could do about it. No matter how powerful or skilled he becomes, he'll still lose people. It's still hard to accept.

"Papa!"

Xander looks up to see his sixteen year old daughter Akane. She the daughter of Fumio Usui, a young mother who became a type of vampire in Halloween World. She is a cunning vampiress with a love of supernatural creatures and a taste for fear. She drains the fear from her victims causing them to loss their various fears.

She has helped him many times dealing with the scared patients. She devoured a woman's Tomophobia - fear or anxiety of surgeries/surgical operations - so her father could save the woman's life. She devoured a mercenarie's Hydrophobia - Fear of Water- so he could join the Pirate Guilds. She even devoured her own father's Coulrophobia - fear of clowns - after it was awakened by a fear demon.

"What is it, Akane?"

"I want to visit Jack. Can I go?" says the young woman in a child-like tone.

Jack is the name of boy Akane encountered in Albion. He rescued her from one of the Dark Council soldiers and Akane developed a serious crush on him. Jack also suffers from severe case of Panphobia, a medical condition known as a "non-specific fear" or "the fear of everything" and is described as "a vague and persistent dread of some unknown evil". Xander was able to determine that the fear was caused by Jack's small amount of demon blood reacting to the spiritually-charged atmosphere. It's fear that Akane can't completely drain away, which is the reason she is so drawn.

"What did Fumio say?"

"Mama won't let me go see Jack, but Albion hasn't faced the Dark Council in months."

"You're sixteen Akane. It's your choice according to the new laws."

"Thank you, Papa!" says Fumio, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before taking off.

"Fumio is not going to be happy," says Xander with a sigh. "I'm letting my sixteen year old daughter go see an eighteen year old boy named Jack Ripper the 13th. I am such a sucker."

"Dr. Harris!" calls a Chinese woman in a nurse's uniform,

"Yes, Nurse Chow," says Xander as she hands him a PDA.

"Forms and Paperwork for this week's patients."

Xander looks at the screen filled with tiny text and indicators that says Document 01 of 70. Pg 001 of 140.

"Sweet God of Twinkies."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**:

Xander stands in the observation room looking down at two people in the training arena. Madara and Naraku conducted thousands of human experiments trying to create the ultimate soldiers for their armies. Even after the destruction of the Dark Council members, more labs are being located and more victims/test subjects are being rescued for their living hells.

In the training arena, there are two form experiments.

One is a young man standing five feet four, a hundred and twenty pounds with a lean build, brown eyes, light skin, and short black hair. He's dressed in a loose black shirt, dark grey cargo pants, and black sandal sneakers.

The other is a young woman standing five feet five, a hundred and fifteen pounds, with green eyes and long black hair. She's dressed in a black shirt with a yellow outline of a bat on the front, a black utility belt, tight black pants, and black shoes

As they fight using martial arts, the woman proves to be a master. She predicts the boy's movements and counters before he can react. The fight would have been over for a "normal" human within the first few seconds, but the boy is extremely durable and heals even severe injuries in seconds.

As they continue to fight, the boy's irises turn blood red as his stress level increases. As the boy lets out a cry of rage, crimson spreads from the irises staining the sclera, as the irises are filled with flashes of gold like fire. Soon the red sclera darken to pitch black and the irises become solid glowing gold. As the boy's eyes change, his body also changes at an alarming rate. The skin darkens to a shade of brown with black markings, as the muscles beneath it increase in size. Bones also lengthen increasing his height from five feet four to six feet four, straining his once loose clothing. His long black hair lengthens into a mass of spikes reaching his waist and patches of black fur appear on his forearms and sides of his face like sideburns. The boy's nails darken and lengthen into claws, and his canine teeth lengthen into those of a large predatory animal.

The Beast Child was a child found by Madara's forces after they destroyed a colony. The boy survived because he was born a mutant with a regenerative healing factor. The healing factor allowed the infant to survive third degree burns to over eighty percent of its small body and even regrow a lost arm. The soldiers took the infant to one of Madara's labs where he spent years as a test subject for different processes.

The processes granted the boy the ability to transform into a larger, more powerful, and feral creature. The form grants enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability, with claws that can slice through hardened steel. The form also fights instinctively and has no guilt or remorse, a savage killing machine made flesh. The form also has no sense of pain, which combined with the healing factor makes him nearly unstoppable.

Xander isn't worried.

The daughter of David Cain and Sandra Wu-San (Lady Shiva), Cassandra Cain was conceived and trained from birth with the intention of creating the perfect bodyguard for Ra's al Ghul. Cassandra wasn't taught how to speak from an early age by her father Cain and over time the parts of her brain that usually would be devoted to speech became occupied by learning body language instead. As a result she has great difficulty speaking or understanding the written word. It's a sort of dyslexia arranged to maximize her fighting potential.

She possessed Peak Human Conditioning, Martial Arts Mastery, and the skills of a Master Assassin before she was captured by Madara's special forces. Madara conducted many experiments on the former Batgirl, including one that preventing her from aging for several years, before implanting her with the famed Uchiha kekkai genkai (advance bloodline limit) the Sharingan. Her advanced ability to read body language, enabling her to anticipate what a person is thinking, was already boosted by the Halloween Event to supernatural levels equal to the Sharingan. The implantation boosted her abilities even further, turning her into the perfect fighter.

Madara's scientists and sorcerers managed to add Jounin-level ninjutsu and genjutsu training to the Princess of War, but the colony forces managed to rescue her before they could go beyond simple conditioning to total memory manipulation.

As Cassandra's green eyes turn dark red-purple with three black tomoe around each pupil, the world around her slows down. She can predict every movement of her opponent and each movement comes at an extremely slow pace. Cassandra moves forward and strikes her opponent, and in real time she appears to become a blur motion. The Beast Child is struck many times before being sent into one of the walls. Cassandra appears next to him as he hits the wall and strikes him hard, rendering him unconscious.

As the boy loses consciousness, he reverts to his more human form and all the energy is channeled into his healing factor. The healing factor even forces the blood from the boy's lungs, which was causing him to slowly suffocate.

Cassandra eyes shift back to their normal green and she turns to see Xander in the window and smiles.

Xander has been trying to undo the horrible things that Madara did to her or at least make it so that she can live something close to a normal life. She's catatonic one moment and a berserker the next in her behavior, but unlike other berserkers she still possesses a tactical mind loaded with martial arts training, which makes her extremely dangerous. She conditioned to defeat any perceived threat with efficiency and lethality. The training with the other former Madara soldiers brings her out of her shell, but if her opponents didn't have healing factors they would all be dead.

The Sharingan also complicates things as it acts like a high speed camera feeding large amounts of data directly into the brain. When it's activated the world around her slows down as her mind speeds up, but this disrupts her communication and causes large amounts of confusion and stress outside the body. Several times her brain has almost developed acute autism due to the data overload and she still works in routines.

Xander is also reminded of his friend Dawn Summers, before she merged with Rachel Roth, the half-demon sorceress Raven during Halloween of 1997. Cassandra has developed a crush/fixation on him and secretly follows him around the hospital complex, even through the most severe security. He was first worried it was part of her conditioning, as many conditioned assassins have handlers to control them. An example is the cybernetic child assassins known as the Gunslinger Girls, each of which had a fratello (brother). Instead, it turned out to be a typical teenage crush with stalker-like tendencies. Considering her skills, the Sharingan, and implanted ninja training, she is extremely good at keeping her eyes on her "prey". Most of the time, even Xander with his honed youkai senses can't detect her during work. Most of the time, he only spots her during the breaks because she lets her guard down.

Recently, she has become more dedicated and Xander suspects that Lady Cassandra, the energy vampire analogue/older sister to Cassandra, told her little sister about the polygamy laws. Sunnydale, like the other major colonies, allows the people to have multiple partners for several reasons. One, it increases the chance of a bloodline surviving in the chaotic world. Two, with various love/lust spells like the Valentine Events, it helps with the new generation. Three, the larger a clan is, the more potential for power it possesses.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander looks at the young woman floating in tank before him. She's a beautiful Asian woman with light green/pale grey eyes which are closed and long black hair.

The chamber is two meters long, one meter deep and oval shaped. It's made of white metal with a circular window showing the face of the woman. Xander knows the tank is filled with an oxygenated fluid mixed with a chemical that numbs the skin and the window is magical, so that you can only look in, while the inside of the chamber is pitch black. The entire machine rests on a special base surrounded by a vibration shield, meaning that no vibrations can enter the chamber. It's a sensory deprivation tank constructed for people with dangerously enhanced senses.

"Toph was born blind and was treated as if helpless for many years, but she developed her own style of earthbending and became her world's strongest earthbender, being able to bend metal as well. Toph's earthbending ability depends greatly on her ability to sense things through her feet in order for her to walk around or do anything. It's like an earth based sonar," says Nurse Jungle. "The problem is that the ability became too sensitive to the point where her ability to perceive every vibration in the ground became like standing between four large speakers on full blast even when she was the only person in the room. It's also made her skin so sensitive that normal rain feels like falling needles and falling needles sound like falling pipes."

"Dark Council Feral Hunters??"

"Correct. Madara's Feral Hunters also known as the Wolverine Stalkers."

Madara created the Feral Hunters with Naraku's cooperation. They are warriors designed to hunt down the most common and practical of super-powered individuals, those that possess healing factors. Those with healing factors usually possess animal-level senses, so each hunter is armed with sensory weapons. Flash bombs designed to blind, chemical gases designed to blind and blister the skin, smoke designed to burn the lungs and destroy the sense of smell, and sonic techniques designed to destroy the hearing.

The name Wolverine Stalkers comes from the fact that the most common targets are versions of James Howlett, better known as Logan or Wolverine, and his family. That is also the reason they are nearly completely wiped out.

One of the most dangerous weapons is T-Gas based off the mutagenic Terrigan Mist, which can restore and boost superhuman abilities to dangerous levels, but removes all forms of control. It boosts the heightened senses of "Feral Humans" to the point where everything causes mind-burning pain.

"It's a variant of T-Gas, an odorless liquid toxin that can be absorbed through the skin," says Nurse Jungle. "The soles of her feet have minor chemical burns from overexposure. The Hunter must have dived through the soil using a Doton (earth release) technique and poisoned the ground before she could crush him. She passed out from her own hyper-sensitive geo-sonar ability, but the Medic recognized the symptoms and got her into the iso tank."

"Thankfully, the toxin's effects are not permanent. It's meant to disable the targets, so the Hunter can uses their specialized weapons to kill them. The chemical is breaking down and will be purged from her system in about a month," says Xander. "Keep track of the numbing agent. Overexposure to that drug can cause congenital insensitivity to pain."

"You mean like Doctor Otoha?"

The Nihon yakuza enforcer turned youkai herbalist doesn't feel pain. People born with this condition are injured often because they lack the early warning system and can cut off their own fingers without noticing until they see the blood. The condition lent to Otoha's merciless reputation as his brother's enforcer. It also helped him when he became the warrior Karas to defend his city against the mechanical youkai known as the Mikuras.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's destiny!"

"It's garbage!"

Xander is walking down the hall to his next patient when he hears a rather loud argument. Thinking he recognizes the voices, he walks around the corner and sees two people arguing near the Magic Removal Sector.

The first is a bishonen nineteen year old standing six feet with red-brown eyes and short dark red hair. He's dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He also wears tinted glasses, a black jacket and black gloves, and carries an odd Fantasy-style sword on his back. Around his neck is a black choker with an odd silver charm in the center. His name tag reads "Alexander Heron the Third."

In his world, many years ago, King Alexander I of the magical realm of Heron rescued his people from a demonic invader, allowing them to cross dimensions into modern day earth. As they awoke in the new world, the Prophetess gave her last prophecy. A child would be born from four great magical bloodlines, a hero that would slay the demonic invader and return the people to their native Heron.

Alexander Heron the Third was a combination of two magical bloodlines. His father was the Prince, son of Alexander the First, and his mother was an extremely powerful sorceress. The problem was that Alexander the Third never had any interest in magic, growing up in a modern world. He went to the best schools and spent his time studying business and law, instead of magic spells and swordsmanship. He eventually abandoned his parents' magical teachings completely.

The one he's arguing with is a beautiful fifteen year old woman standing five feet three with emerald green eyes, dark skin with dark markings around the sides of her face and arms, and long dark green hair. She's dressed in black shirt and dark green shorts with black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. She also wears a black leather jacket with a green sigil on the back. Around her neck is a black choker with an odd silver charm in the center.

Alexandra Stork is a combination of the other two magical bloodlines and unlike Alexander, was interested in magic and swordsmanship. She became a powerful warrior and sorceress who could defeat a dozen dragons at the same time. The one mission she is failing in is being the arranged fiancée to Alexander. She has been trained since childhood to be the wife of the grandson of the Legendary King with the purpose of giving birth to the destined hero.

When they finally encountered each other at a private school, the arguments began. Alexandra's father was finally forced to use the magic chokers around their necks to keep them close together.

"**SHUT UP!"**

Alexandra protests stop leaving her wide eyed and crying.

"I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe in prophecy! I don't believe in you!" he says making her cry, "I don't love you! I'll never love you! When these collars are gone, **I never want to see you again!!**"

Xander winces at the volume and venom in the voice. He remembers the case because of their names. If the two had spent years together, fighting against the demonic invaders, they might have fallen in love with each other. Instead, they ended up in the World of Halloween less than a year ago through a chaotic portal. If their destined story was a ten volume manga, then they entered the world of Halloween after only the first couple chapters.

The breaking of the chokers is like a severe magical divorce.

Xander looks at the other patients in the room.

There is an extremely beautiful fifteen year old girl standing five feet two with blue eyes, pale skin, and long golden blond hair reaching her waist. She also has a large bust and is dressed in black and dark pink/purple clothing with a black robe and a large black staff. The black metal staff is topped by an odd-shaped head piece holding a golden orb. She also has gold armbands and a black choker with a purple gem.

"Jean Noel Mallory. Magical Girl Starsong"

Jean Mallory was an average little boy with four elder sisters. The sisters had a mean sense of humor and on Halloween '97, dressed their little twelve year old brother as a magical girl like those found in Japanese anime and manga. Jean managed to steal a dark cloak from a boy dressed as a vampire, after the bloodsucking idiot started making fun of him When the Halloween Event occurred; the chaotic magic transformed the boy into a dark magical girl with a still male mind.

It's ironic that his four elder sisters became mindless MOTD (Monster of the Day) like the Youma, Droids, Daimons, Lemures, and Phages of the Sailor Moon Metaseries. They were the first monsters ever destroyed by Jean, which left the magical girl alone in the world. In the seventeen years since Halloween, Jean has only aged three years due to her magical nature.

Jean want to remove parts of the magical girl transformation, but the Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance) refused to modify his traits. The Alliance fears the magical abilities could be destroyed, but Jean doesn't care as long as she doesn't have to give those stupid speeches and charge into every dangerous battle. She never wanted to be a colony defender and would be happier working in a Library or even the HolyForge. She also doesn't like the Princess program, which tries to manipulate her mind into acting like lady and searching for a Prince. Even after seventeen years, Jean still has a male self-image and has avoided every single love/lust spell used against her. Jean would have had herself sterilized if the magical girl transformation didn't heal all damage.

Xander walks away from the room, knowing he can't help in this case. He passes several other offices and sees analogues of familiar faces. The word Deconstruction comes to mind, because each of the patients deconstructs the genre they come from.

A version of Shinji Ikari is curled on the Psychiatrist's bed. A former teenage mecha pilot whose long-absent father designed the mecha, Shinji is dealing with severe abandonment issues, combat trauma, and an inability to trust others. The young man is also worried about his guardian, bottle fairy and scarily hyper-competent military officer Misato Katsuragi She is having a nano-medical procedure to regenerate her alcohol ravaged system and the damage done by exposure to Angels and the Second Impact.

In another room, a young man with black hair and glasses is sitting against the wall. He's missing his right arm a couple of inches below the shoulder, with the stump sealed by bandages. In his hands is the severed limb held in a clear plastic case filled with a translucent blue liquid. Next to him is a young woman with red eyes and long dark pink hair. She also has two small horns on her head resembling cat ears and looks like she has been crying.

"It's OK. It was an accident."

The girl begins to cry again.

As he walks, Xander watches as a young girl with long black hair is pushed down the hall on a medical bed. On her chest is a star-shaped red animal with two large eyes, which Xander recognizes as a Dragonet, a baby Shadow Dragon. Xander would guess that the girl collapsed under the stress of the psychic link she shares with her partner. The link used to control the dragons weakens their bodies and minds. Some crack under the pressure and temptation and begin to abuse there dragon's power, some even becoming mass murderers.

Xander also sees a woman standing near the office, not visible to most people. She's a very tall and elegant woman with purple eyes, pale skin, purple lips, and long purple and black hair reaching the floor. She also has pointed ears, several mystical markings on the sides of her face and arms, and small animal-like canines. She also wears a black dress with purple silks.

"A Dark Fairy?'

"You can see me?" says the woman.

"Not many could."

"You must not see me as a threat," says the woman with a bell-like laughter. "Most people put a Dark Fairy in the same category as low level Mazoku because we feed on negative emotions."

"I know Dark Fairies aren't like those Nihilists. You act like an anti-depressant and don't cause misery, you're just drawn to it on an instinctive level. People see you and associate you with the tragedy, not the help you're giving."

"Aren't you the cute and understanding man?"

"Ehh."

"Nervousness is also tasty."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"I'll knock your head off!"

"Can't we talk about it?"

"Talk is cheap!"

In the world of Halloween, there are three known people with the name Kenpachi Zaraki. One is the current Captain of the Eleventh Division within the Gotei 13 and has a lieutenant named Yachiru Kusajishi. Among the current captains of Gotei 13, he is the only one to have obtained his position by defeating and killing the previous Captain of the division. He is well-known for his fanatical love for the carnage of combat and for being the only Shinigami captain who does not know the name of his Zanpakuto.

The second is a warlord from the world of ninja. He was once an adventurous soul until he was betrayed by the ones he trusted. The innocent boy died and a savage, demonic warrior was born. One who rose from the ranks of the missing nin and became a feared bloodthirsty warrior. The man who founded the village hidden in death (Shigakure no Sato) filled with analogues of various Shinigami and their allies and the man who slaughtered the village hidden in the leaves (Konohagakure no Sato). Since he appeared in the world of Halloween, he has become the leader of the largest mercenary group in the world and has done something thought impossible. He married the former Spetznaz/VDV (Russian Airborne) trooper and ruthless Russian mob lady Balalaika.

The third version of Kenpachi Zaraki is a freelance Shinigami. He appeared in the world of Halloween at the same as the other Shinigami Kenpachi, but instead of becoming part of Gotei 13 again, he continued to wander the world looking for bloody battles. He fought the old Dark Council, wiping out base after base. He killed Naraku's youkai and Aizen's Arrancar. He killed Madara's ninja and Griffith's demonic followers. As he continued to slaughter any enemy he could find, he amassed a personal fortune in bounties from the colonies. After one extremely powerful Valentine Event after a long, brutal battle, this Kenpachi found mates in a Claymore girl named Regina and a dark priestess known as Miyako.

Children were born from those unions, each possessing the ability to become feared blood knights like the rest of the Zaraki Clan. Even when Regina became an Awakened Being and Miyako lost her humanity and became a youkai, they continued as husband and wives, slaughtering and spawning like the savage warriors they are.

The third Zaraki just learned from Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, that his sixteen year old daughter Michaela Tsukiko Zaraki is pregnant. The doctors drew lots to determine who would break the news to the surprisingly overprotective father. The man will let his daughter slaughter an army of vicious demons naked with only a dagger as a weapon, but when it comes to boys he goes more psycho that usual.

Xander avoids a slash that cuts a heart monitor clean in half. He avoids another slash that tears a medical bed apart. He also avoids the slash that leaves an intern sprawled on the ground holding his intestines in. There's one thing Xander can take advantage of, is while Zaraki is extremely skilled when he's enjoying a fight, his sword skills deteriorate when he's angry. Xander jumps away from the ceiling as the Zanpakuto creates a shower of sparks

"Kenny! Kenny!"

"What Yachiru!?' says Zaraki, as Xander holds his sword arm back with a length of surgical tubing.

"Xan-Man isn't Daddy to Michaela's baby."

"But you said...??? A pretty boy in green!?"

"I looked the wrong way."

"..."

"...."

"Then who is the real father?"

"Hello."

Zaraki releases Xander and turns to the man who spoke.

He's a Bishounen teenager of Chinese descent standing five feet eight, a hundred sixty pounds with jade green eyes, flawless pale skin, and shoulder-length black hair. He's dressed in a loose green silk shirt, black pants tied at ankles, a green sash around the waist, and black tai-chi shoes

"My name is Mao Chan," says the Chinese boy, his voice shaking with fear.

Xander stares at the young man. There are many attractive members of Zaraki's extended family, but they are the female members. The males are scarred with wild hair and savage grins, even the ones who married into the family. The boy in front of them looks like a male model and lacks the savage blood knight look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Xander's memory clicks and he remembers who the boy is. Mao Chan is the son of versions of the famed archaeologist, Jackie Chan and expert thief Viper.

Jackie was famous in his world for defeating the legendary Demon Sorcerers, the Dark Chi Forces lead by Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong, and the Oni king Tarakudo and his armies of Shadowkhan. They even fought Dragon Sorcerer Shendu's son Drago in a battle that sealed away demons and the magic zodiac talismans for all time.

In Halloween World, they helped retrieve mystical items and stolen goods from the Halloween Horrors and Dark Council Forces. In the end they were killed by Madara's forces, but left their son to be raised by friends in the Thousand Kingdoms

"So, you got my little girl pregnant."

The amount of spiritual pressure released by Zaraki causes the people in the hallway to collapse to the ground. Only Xander has enough power to resistant the crushing energy. He's also the only one that doesn't envision his own death from the monstrous amount of killing intent generated by the angry Zaraki.

"You don't look like a fighter boy! Not even one of those Xian."

Xian s a Chinese word for an enlightened person, translatable in English as wizard, magician, or shaman, in Chinese mythology. They are martial arts masters who can cast spells using their chi.

"I'm not a fighter," says the man, struggling to his feet under the pressure. "I'm a healer."

"A Healer?!? Where would my daughter find a healer??"

"Australia. I moved there after a few years in the Thousand Kingdoms."

Zaraki's eyes widen at the name Australia. There is one thing he hates about that continent. When his daughters returned from a trip to that place they brought with them a collection of small animals. Those animals caused him annoyance and trouble but he put up with them until one destroyed a collection of trophies during a move. He slaughtered each one, spraying their insides across the walls of the trailer, then blamed a Halloween horror.

A small red-and-white ball falls from the sash on Mao Chan's waist. The ball grows in size, and then pops open releasing a red-white light. The light forms a shape, which then becomes a solid creature as the light dissipates.

"Blissey!"

The creature stands four feet eleven, a hundred and three pounds with a round body covered fluffy coat of pink fur and tiny eyes and mouth. It has two pink-ears curled near it "head", white arms that are spread like feathered wings, and a white bottom with a pouch that holds a white egg.

Zaraki's eye fills with malice as he looks at the Medic Pokémon. He remembers when one of his late friends tricked him into eating a Lucky egg. Anyone who takes even one bite becomes unfailingly caring and pleasant to everyone. After he recovered his true murderous bloodthirsty nature, his former friend ended up sliced into human sashimi.

Zaraki raises his sword to slice the frightened Pokémon clean in two, but Mao catches the blade with his hands. He holds the blade in a praying grip and looks directly into Zaraki's one angry eye.

"Don't touch the **Pink.**"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Patient?"

"Kira Yamato. Genetically Enhanced Human known as a Coordinator."

"The problem?"

"Activated SEED mode, while inside a mobile suit armed with the Zero system."

SEED factor stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor, a controversial and as yet unproven theory about the continuation of human evolution. Both Coordinators and Naturals can possess "the SEED", and those who do are thought by some to be the next stage of human development.

SEED mode represents the ability for an individual with the SEED factor to enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person (usually a mobile suit pilot, but not necessarily) demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing.

This ability is usually triggered by extreme situations or from recalling significant traumas, often arising out of a need to protect someone else in a critical situation. Now this is a temporary state that takes a toll on the person and it has been likened to moments during emergencies where people exhibit a strength level superior to what they're capable of under normal conditions.

The ZERO (Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted) System is a technology for interfacing the brain of the pilot with the mobile suit's computer. In its home universe, only two known mobile suits were ever equipped with this system, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero and the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, two of the most feared mobile suits ever created in their universe.

The ZERO system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat. However, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly "hallucinate" the possible paths that they can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity.

"So Kira's brain was gathering information at an extremely accelerated rate, faster than either system was intended. The monitors built into the suit registered an extremely high stress level, followed by a sudden drop before he entered this vegetative state. There are signs of neurological or psychological issues."

"It reminds me of a case of street fighter who overdosed on Bloody Eye."

Bloody Eye (aka Red Eye) is a drug developed by an illegal syndicate in the world of Cowboy Bebop. Bloody Eye is similar to a very powerful steroid and stimulant combined into one. It makes the user extremely hyper and aware. They perceive time at a very rapid rate, causing everything around them to appear to move in slow motion.

"If my theory is correct, Kira is still very aware. His mind accelerated to the point where everything to him is moving at an extremely slow speed. One second to us becomes one minute or even one hour to Kira. He can't move because his body cannot long keep up with the speed of his mind and has become disconnected. The strange metabolism reading indicates his nervous system is operating faster than the rest of his body."

"Treatment, Doctor Harris?"

"Sensory deprivation and sedatives. We'll try to slow his brain down enough for it to reconnect with his body. We will also have to watch out for autism and other mental conditions."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

On an extra large medical bed is a young man with green eyes and short dark brown hair. He's pale and looks extremely weak like a cancer patient. The most noticeable problem is that his left arm is thicker and three times longer than his right arm. It's a swollen organic mass with large veins pulsating through the purple-grey skin and tendrils of red-purple flesh weaving through the tissue. In the center of the mass is what looks like a wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a green dial in the middle which has a shape like 4 triangles with their point-ends facing each other and joined. The inside of the two vertical triangles glow in different colors. It shifts green, red, and purple, while emitting electrical discharges.

"His immune system is breaking down. T-cell count is dropping below ten percent."

Ben Tennyson was a normal boy until he discovered the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix is an alien device which is attached to Ben's wrist in the series, and is the device that the series revolves around. It was revealed that the Omnitrix was supposed to be given to Ben's grandfather Max, but ended up in the hands of Ben by mistake (due to Ben's DNA being similar to Max's, which it was locked on to). According to bad guy Vilgax, the Omnitrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon.

"Nanoprobes have located malignant cells and are eliminating them. Metastasis halted. "

The purpose of the Omnitrix is to let life forms experience how other life forms live. Azmuth created the Omnitrix with the objective of developing better understanding between all species in the universe and establishing peace and harmony among them. It does so by making the original life form (Ben) that the omnitrix is attached to walk a mile into another species shoes. Its secondary purpose is as a countermeasure against the Highbreed - a species of aliens that are racist to the extent that they believe that their DNA is the purest of all alien species and seek to cleanse the galaxy of "lower life forms". The Omnitrix has the DNA of all sentient life forms and serves as a means to repopulate the species that are destroyed by the Highbreed.

"Ben has been using the Omnitrix far more often than was recommended, doing a life time's worth of shape shifting in only a month. After so many transformations into different alien races, Ben's natural genetic integrity is breaking down," says Nurse Jungle. "It makes sense since rearranging the DNA strands almost on a weekly basis from human to something that is most definitely not can't be good in a more realistic world."

"There is also the Halloween Factor," says Xander. "The safety precautions incorporated into the Omnitrix could have failed, which is why we have a techno-mage and nano-engineer coming in to help us on the case. There is also the fact that many of species in Halloween world are dangerous even on a genetic level."

Xander goes over to a computer console, which is connected to the Omnitrix by half a dozen extremely thin cables. He types in a few commands and gets a complete list of DNA on the Omnitrix.

_Heatblast - Pyronite _

_Wildmutt - Vulpin_

_Diamondhead - Petrosapien _

_XLR8 - Kineceleran _

_Fourarms - Tetramand _

_Grey Matter - Galvan _

_Stinkfly - Lepidopterran _

_Ripjaws - Pisccis Volann _

_Ghostfreak - Ectonurite_

_Upgrade - Galvanic Mechomorph _

Xander scans down past additional aliens like Cannonball - Arburian Pelarota and Benwolf - Loboan, until he reaches the latest additions.

_Inu - Inugami Yokai_

_Roberta - Yoma Hybrid_

_Aptom - Zoanoid Battle Creature _

"Oh shit!"

"What did he do this time?"

Xander turns to see Ben's friend and cousin Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson. She's a gymnast, martial artist, and master magician, who is Ben's partner in many of his adventures. She looks annoyed at her cousin, but you can see the worry in her eyes.

"The creatures of our world are not the same as aliens," explains Xander pointing at the screen.

"Youkai are separate from humans in that mortals are creatures with spirits limited by their bodies, while youkai are bodies limited by their spirits. On a basic level, a youkai's DNA can shift while they change state. An Inugami can shift from near human at one moment to pure canine in another, which makes it unstable.'

'There is a reason the Claymore Yoma hybrids are female, since there is an extreme risk of awakening with males. The massive amounts of youki generated can also convert a normal human into a youkai.'

'Aptom was an out of control zoanoid experiment created by Chronos. He's essentially a human virus able to absorb other species, gaining traits and abilities. He can also regenerate from a single cell and is called a Lost number because he can't be recreated by nature."

"Which means?"

"Garbage in, garbage out. The Omintrix doesn't understand the inputted data and is developing errors. It's like a virus degrading the system. I'm also detecting enhancements to all of his previous alien forms, which counts as tampering by the Halloween Event."

Suddenly, Ben fully awakens and his arm expands further, developing spikes. His hair changes from brown to pale blond, his skin turns white and green/black markings spread across his skin.

"You idiot!" yells Gwen. "I told you about using the Omnitrix too much!"

"I'll be fine, Gwen," says Ben, his voice rough.

"Fine?! Fine!? You look like a freak, you idiot!" yells Gwen, starting to cry

"Aha!"

Ben and Gwen turn at Xander's shout. Xander is smiling at the screen.

"Nurse Jungle, tell the mage and the engineer to hurry, and also call a computer expert."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander holds his wrist as energy begins to gather in his palm. Around him, doctors and nurses fight a small army of demonic creatures.

In front of him is a horrific sight. It's a dark portal releasing demons into the hospital. A portal whose three meter radius circular rim is composed of bone and red-purple flesh, with a human face on the top. Xander was coming into the room to check on some of the younger patients, when he heard a ten year old girl screaming. He was then forced to watch as the little girl's flesh, blood, and bone were changed and shaped into a living portal device to allow the demons to enter the hospital. Xander can sense the girl's soul burning as the fuel for the bio-mechanical portal and can hear both her physical and spiritual screams.

There are parts of the job Xander loves and there are parts of the job Xander hates. One thing he hates is having to kill a patient to end their suffering and/or save the lives of others. He's especially hates it when the patient is a child.

There is no way to describe how much he hates the Dark Council.

Xander opens his palm and white mist-like energy gathers into a small pulsating sphere. The sphere, which is the size of soccer ball, contracts into a shining light the size of a marble, before becoming a beam of light. The beam of energy tears through a dozen defending demons and lances through the forehead of the human face on the portal, instantly killing the girl.

The Nightmare Portal shakes as its supply of energy is destroyed, then the entire ring is covered in small explosions and arcs of energy resembling electricity. The dark portal, resembling a pool of shining water, ripples and swirls tearing demons coming through it to pieces, while alternating between drawing in air and expelling it. Glowing cracks spread from the dead child's face and cover the entire ring, as the portal collapses on itself. As the portal collapses with a rippling energy shockwave, the ring shatters into a thousand pieces and disintegrates.

Xander's spiritually aware eyes see the little girl's soul also disintegrate, reverting to the blank soul it was before its first incarnation before joining the flow of souls in the cycle of reincarnation.

The last of the remaining demons are slaughtered by the Hospital personal.

The sole survivor is the leader. He's a massive eight feet tall grotesquely muscular humanoid demon with four arms. It has four sclera-less yellow eyes, thick dark green scaly skin covered in clear toxic slime, and sharp antlers instead of hair. The massive creature has a wide mouth filled with sharp shark-like teeth and a long forked tongue, long limbs ending in black claws, and sharp bony spines going down the sides of its arms and legs, and down the spine to the tip of a long muscular tail. It also has thick eyebrow ridges covered in spines, no nose, and two long horns like you would find on an ox on its elongated skull. The most disturbing feature is the upper half of a child's face melded onto its forehead and protected by the antlers.

It would be an extremely intimidating creature to most people, but Xander walks towards the creature with a slow even pace. The demon throws a punch with one of its arms, one powerful enough to create a hole in six inch thick hardened steel plate, but Xander blocks the blow with casual ease. The demon then pulls back its arm to find a section of burnt scales where it came in contact with Xander's bare skin. Xander continues to walk towards the leader, who is now backing away from the youkai doctor. The air in the room is thick with murderous intent and the demon leader begins to hallucinate its own violent death over and over again, each time more violent and painful.

Final, as the demon is backed into a wall, Xander stops within a foot of the foul creature. Xander raises his hand, which has a soft blue glow, the rams it deep into the demon's chest. The demon cries out in pain and toxic blood sprays from its oversized mouth. The creature continues to roar in pain as it feels energy surge from Xander's hand and burn through its insides. The demon's skin inflates as its blood boils and organs rupture. Thin beams of blue-white light emerge from different points of the swelling, darkening skin, as the layer of slime boils and evaporates. Steam bursts from the mouth as the yellow eyes rupture, then the entire body swells like a balloon as bones break and muscles tear apart. The entire demon violently explodes into millions of millions of pieces, which disintegrate in less than a second.

Some of the doctors and nurses are shivering in fear. A doctor can be a dangerous opponent. A youkai doctor can be an extremely dangerous opponent. An angry Xander Cho Hakkai Harris would make Godzilla lose bladder control.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**DIE YOU CENSORED!!!!!**"

"Hey cutie! Want to do the Max!!"

"Waah! Don't hurt me!"

"You'll ruin my new outfit."

"Oops!"

**CRASH!**

Xander looks down at the man in the wheel chair. The brown-haired man's body strains against the restraints and switches from personality to personality, going through the complete range of emotions

"Josh McGrath, better known by his alter ego's name of Max Steel, was a nineteen year old fictional extreme sports teen star, whose parents died some time ago, his mother Molly when he was a toddler, in a shipwreck; his father Jim under mysterious circumstances when he was a young boy. He was later adopted by his father's best friend and partner, Jefferson Smith, who works in an extreme sports articles manufacturing company which was in reality a facade for a secret counter-intelligence agency known as N-Tek.'

'Due to a less than spectacular attempt to stop the mercenary Psycho from stealing some experimental nanoprobes, Josh winds up getting bathed in them. This results in the nanoscopic robots bonding with his body and while they do give him superpowers and the ability to change his appearance there is a down side. He needs to be recharged by sitting in a transphasic energy chamber and being bombarded by the energy. If he isn't recharged on a regular basis the nanoprobes begin to shut down and this will result in his demise."

"Powers the probes gave him include the ability to alter his appearance, turn invisible and become super-strong?" says Xander, looking at the report and the near-indestructible adamantium wheelchair and binding straps. "Halloween boosted those abilities as well and most likely changed the nanomachines so they could absorb other forms of ambient energy."

"Correct on all three!" says Nurse Jungle, holding up three fingers. "The problem is that overexposure to different types of metaphysical energy is causing errors and personality shifts."

Ki is the name given to the energy of living creatures, the power of the soul within the body. Reiki is the energy of the spirit, power of the soul separate from the body. Youki is the energy of Youkai and demons, the energy of a dark soul free of the body's limits. Elemental energy is the energy the worlds, of the spirits that maintain the natural laws of the physical world. Magical energy is the spiritual energy used to manipulate the astral realm to alter the physical realm, the spirits of the souls resonating. Psychic energy is the energy of the mind, which can manipulate physical matter through the astral plane. Quantum energy is the basic energy of the universe, existing outside the normal laws of the universe.

"Youki absorption causes surges in the id portion of his personality. It causes extreme hunger, rage, and lust, causing Max to act in a primitive, feral manner. It's a property of youki, which is why most demons and wild youkai are hedonists. Magical energy causes severe damage to technology with the exception of magitek and pure mechanical devices. It modifies the physical laws, which the technology operates on, causing surges like electromagnetic pulses. Psychic energy causes unshielded non-psychic minds to become unstable, boosting the most dominant emotion to extremes. All together and you get an extreme mess."

"According the charts, there are also problems with his physical health. The emotional stress caused by the severe emotional shifts is breaking him down and the energy surges are destroying the nanoprobes at an accelerated rate. His body is breaking down with the machines and there are clots forming where the debris is collecting," says Xander

"Adamantium chair. Like Wolverine's bones, but the wheelchair is more Professor X's thing. It would have been a cool idea, if Magneto wouldn't have been able to control it. The master of magnetism could...:"

"Waaah! I'm sorry, Doctor! I'll be good!"

"This is disturbing."

Xander sweat drops at Max's last three personalities. One was an extreme comic book geek, the second was a panicky ditz like the annoying TV version of Mihoshi Kuramitsu (as opposed to the dedicated and competent OAV version), and the third version is cold and logical with Spock's raised eyebrow.

"The problem is that the N-Tek nanomachines were never designed to operate outside the limits of the physical world and were designed to be recharged by transphasic energy, not ambient energy fields," says Xander. "Call a Nano-Engineer and have him or her create replacements using the data we have on the originals. Also tell the Engineer to program the new nanoprobes to destroy the remaining old ones."

"Transmitted Doctor," says Nurse Jungle with the PDA.

"It's raining men, Hallejulah!"

The doctor and nurse move away from the crazy man in the wheelchair.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nano-construction of bio-synthetic amygdale," says Xander looking at holographic image of a humanoid brain. "Using nanotechnology to construct neurons and neuroglia based on the patient's DNA, then reconstructing the damaged part of the brain cell by cell."

"River Tam. A gifted prodigy girl who received an invitation to an elite academy that turned out to be a government project to create the perfect assassin. She was experimented on and had most of her amygdala removed which normally acts as a filter for her emotions," says Nurse Jungle reading the profile. "As a result River can't control her emotions whether it be to restrain them or let them fly freely. This causes her to eventually descend into madness but does produce the side effect of giving her psychic and intuitive powers that eventually become full blow telepathy at least as far as receiving broadcasted thoughts from people who don't know how to mentally shield themselves or have a techno device that can protect their thoughts from telepaths.'

'The Halloween Event boosted her abilities, but the emotional problems have forced others to keep her sedated or in stasis for the past few years. Her brother would have trusted Machina, since he doesn't trust magic, but Sunnydale has superior medical facilities."

"With the artificial amygdala, she should regain at least part of her emotional control as well as some semblance of sanity."

The black-haired woman in question is wheeled by in a wheelchair. Her head is wrapped in bandages with special seals designed to stop psionic energy. The suppression is designed to protect her until her raw psychic center has had time to readjust and lower her stress level since she no longer has the psychic static of others.

River signals the Nurse droid to stop and motions Xander to come closer. Xander leans down and River whispers something into his ear, which makes Xander look very confused. River then continues on to her room.

"Cryptic prediction?" asks Nurse Jungle

"As clear as a Wolfram & Hart Insurance plan."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander is drinking his coffee, while looking down the corridor. At the end, two tall and skinny red-haired boys in the clothing / robes of Albion Wizards are being lead by a pair of nurses.

The twin nurses have silver eyes, pale skin, and pale blue-silver hair reaching their waists. They have cute fangs, claw-like silver nails, and pointed ears. They also have white bat-like wings coming out of their backs and their temples, which mark them as Makai-class succubi. They are dressed in tight uniforms which show off their large busts, small waists, and round rears.

Fred and George Weasley are characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. They are twins and brothers of Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley. They are pranksters through and through, who have become even worse since their resurrection in Halloween World. With their enhanced magical power, they've been kicked out of or 'persuaded' to leave various other magical communities due to their antics, causing them to settle in Sunnydale. Interesting enough, they have managed to open franchises of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shops in those colonies despite having been banned or restricted in each one.

Naturally they were warned by the people in charge to behave themselves or ELSE but a suspicious event landed them in the hospital. The event involved a pound a candy, a ton of feather pillows, and twenty liters of non-toxic liquid adhesive. It also involved thirty two people including members of the Lagoon Company, which is why Fred and George had to have twenty seven magic-resistant bullets removed and six organs replaced.

The succubus sisters Gabriella and Isabella Silver-Aesland are two of Xander's most loyal nurses. They are extremely skilled nurses possessing superhuman speed and the ability to manipulate their wings into various medical tools to assist them. They have expert timing and teamwork skills. They are also the best manipulators on staff, able to seduce any man or woman.

Last week, Fred and George managed to mess with Xander's Twinkies. They made it so Xander's skin would become iridescent, changing every color imaginable for seventy two hours and he wouldn't be able to taste anything but leafy greens for the same amount of time.

Xander gives an evil smile as the Weasley Twins, both with flushed and goofy looks on their faces, are pulled into a room for a checkup. They don't even notice the name of the doctor on the door. Dr. Fran Madaraki.

No one messes with the Twinkies.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander takes the elevator to another floor after dealing with two odd cases.

The first was twisted version of Peter Pan and Wendy.

In that world, vampire pirate Captain James Hook escaped death at the hands of hunters by traveling to the time-displaced fairy island of Neverland. Captain Hook and his crew used orphaned children and the people of a nearby native village as a food source, while trying to conquer the island from its fairy rulers.

Peter Pan was an experiment created by the vampire pirate Captain James Hook using the blood of a fey princess. Captain fed the boy his blood, but it was mixed with fairy blood causing a unique transformation. The resulting Netherworld Vampire, Peter, was a boy who never grew up and could fly like a winged fairy. The boy couldn't be controlled, slaying many of Hook's clan, before slicing off the Captain's hand in a dual. Because the blade contained a mixture of vampire and fairy magic, Hook was unable to regrow the hand.

Peter created the Lost Boys out of orphans from the human world and created queens out of young girls. Peter's original girl was a mortal named Wendy, but he created others such Jane and Margaret. They are infected when they are children and when they die they are reborn the same age as when they were bitten.

Xander had to help two vampire children deal with one being pregnant. Children having children is disturbing even in this insane age of Halloween. The two fey/vampire hybrids may have been thirty-six and twenty-five when they died and have both spent a hundred and ninety years as vampires, but they both have the bodies of fourteen year olds and the same maturity. Sometimes having eternal youth can be extremely distressing to others.

The other case was a near suicide by the latest member of the NMSD - Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance). He was originally a young man with a talent for machines, when his convoy was destroyed by a Dark Council bombing. He was the sole survivor of the convoy and searched the wreckage for supplies in order to survive. What he found was the Sapphire Harmony Gem - a magic jewel belonging to a late magical girl, a broken morpher belonging to one of the incarnations of the super sentai power rangers, and a damaged Kamen Rider belt.

The desperate young man managed to combine the three items during another attack. He used the gem as a power source for the morpher and loaded the morpher into the belt. When the fusion of magic and technology transformed him into a masked magical warrior dressed in magitek armor.

He was a muscular, athletic thirty year old man standing six feet with brown eyes, tanned skin, and buzz cut dark brown hair. Now she's an athletic teenage girl standing five feet with red-brown eyes, pale skin, and long sugar pink hair reaching her waist. She's also trapped wearing either pink-and-black armor with a dark pink cape and mask, or pink girl clothing, as any unisex clothing she tries to put on is transformed.

Today, Xander had to inform the young woman that she would never be a man again. The magical transformation was so extensive it bonded with her soul, meaning even her ghost would be female. Even transferring her soul to a male clone wouldn't work as the boy would eventually transform with the magic level reached a certain level.

Xander walks into the next room and sees a familiar face and not so familiar one.

The not so familiar face is a cute young woman standing five feet four with brown eyes and short dark brown hair.

Annalee Call was the newest member of the Betty pirate/mercenary crew, and had a secret mission to destroy the alien hybrid Ripley before the military scientists could remove the queen embryo from her. Unbeknown to her crew, Call was actually a "second generation" android; a robot designed and built by other robots. Although no one else knew this, Ripley probably sensed it, saying "no human being is that humane." The humans who created the first generation androids panicked when they discovered that their creations had built new android designs of their own, and initiated a "recall", which was in truth a massacre which wiped out almost all of the second generation androids, although a handful of second generation androids, such as Call, managed to escape.

After wiping out the Alien colony, Ripley and Call traveled together and were reunited in the world of Halloween, a few years after the Event. Now, the Android (or Synth) is in the Hospital due to a bandit attack. Annalee's fake skin and pseudo-flesh is breaking down and there is a danger to her internal systems. Call's lower stomach is a mushy mess of translucent white material and milky fluid held in by a clear plastic bandage. The skin around the wound is white and blistering.

I'm going to kill you, Dr. House, then resurrect you in the body of a dumb blond, thinks Xander, while saying, "How are you feeling?"

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris is doing clinic duty because he lost a bet with Dr. Gregory House. Dr. Harris is extremely lucky at gambling and has won over ninety nine percent of the bets he had and every bet with Joyce Tsunade Summers. The problem is that Dr. House likes to stack the deck in his favor and is a devious bastard.

Xander puts on a set of goggles and lowers the lights in the room. He then uses a scanner to shine different spectrums of light over the wound. The first few wavelengths show nothing, but then the patch lights up. There is a large area of illuminated skin.

"Describe what the bandit used as a delivery system?"

"It wasn't much of system. It was a steel soup can filled with yellow liquid. I thought it was urine from the ammonia smell, but my side burst open," says Call, as Xander swabs the wound. He turns the lights back on, places the swab tip above a small container and sprays water over the swab into the container. He then loads the tiny container into a machine and types on the attached keyboard.

"Mass spectrometer. Narrowing Scan to UV-limits and Odor."

Beep

"Machina Machine Cleaner 6. It's an industrial cleaner used to remove organic traces from machines, to sterilize cybernetic implants and clean terminator endo-skeletons. I'll send you to the CRIB. They'll surgically remove the contaminated areas and then replace the pseudo-flesh. You might want to get a new body from Machina, since your current body is obsolete and becoming difficult to repair."

"You make me sound like an old computer," says Call

"Maybe the new model will be more durable," says Ripley 8.

This causes Call to blush a deep red, something that would be difficult with the original design specs.

Xander notices the odd look in Ripley's eyes and feels like he's being stalked. Youki is a basic, primal energy generated by demons and youkai. It's a power dominated by primitive emotions like hunger, hatred, and lust, and evokes similar emotions in other animals.

The parasitoid extraterrestrial species known as the Xenomorphs are very instinctive by nature. Unlike many other recurring extraterrestrial races in science fiction, aliens are not an intelligent civilization, but predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life that could pose a threat. Like wasps or termites, aliens are eusocial, with one fertile queen and a caste of sterile warriors.

The part-alien hybrid Ripley has proven to be sensitive to youki, which has allowed her to survive thousands of demon and youkai attacks. She can sense Xander's power, even with it suppressed by some of the most powerful power limiters in the world.

Another factor which has recently become important is that Xenomorphs can go through further changes later in their life cycle. When a Drone becomes a Praetorian, they start to grow a harder exoskeleton and give off a pheromone that causes the rest of the hive to attack them. If they can escape and survive long enough, their exoskeleton will become bullet-proof, and they return to the hive as guardians of the Queen. The Queens on the other hand can evolve into Queen Mothers, which rule the entire species.

In Ripley's case, she secreted a pheromone which caused both colony and Dark Council forces to attack her. The only ones not affected were those possessing advanced healing factors, those who were part machine, and those protected by magic or technology. When that period ended, Ripley 8 returned to the Colonies, stronger, more durable, and possessing a strong form of telepathic tracking. She also began to take interest in the male species again.

Unfortunately, Xander has become a prime target for any human, youkai, or humanoid alien with a libido. What's worse is that there are no deterrents, as his wives are willing to add new members as long as they're the dominant queens and the laws support polygamy.

"You want me to do another blood toxicity test?" asks Xander, inside very suspicious.

"Alien blood is an extremely potent acid and is capable of corroding on contact almost any substance with alarming speed. I'm worried that my transformation into a stronger form means my blood has changed."

To illustrate the point, Ripley grabs an adamantium-trinium needle from a nearby table and pricks her finger. Instead of her usually crimson blood, a dull yellowish-green liquid rises to the surface. The tiny wound heals almost instantly, but the tiny drop of fluid runs off her finger and hits the table, burning a small hole in it.

"In other words, if I get all fucked up, the people around me will also get fucked up."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander has finished his break and is looking at the newspaper waiting for his next patient.

**Mr. E and Nanashi stop Tzimisce Cult Robbery**

The Tzimisce are a clan of vampires from the world of the White Wolf games. The Tzimisce are known for their body altering technique, called Vicissitude or, less formally, "fleshcrafting". Tzimisce can supernaturally alter the bodies of living and undead organisms, even to the point of melting them.

For this clan, body alteration is an art and a philosophy. In the modern ages, most Tzimisce are simultaneously radical transhumanists, posthumanists, and prescriptive social Darwinists. Sooner or later, many Tzimisce become totally lost in this detached and inhuman way of thinking, often losing all contact with the concepts of mercy, compassion, or moral or ethical values as understood by the human mind.

Xander knows about them because of a priest of Tzeentch - God of Change, Lies, Hope, Ambition, Manipulation, Scheming and Sorcery and a few Tzeentch doctors that use their flesh craft in medicine, especially cosmetic surgery.

The news article talks about a cult who follow the path of physical and spiritual purification and perfection with this path only having one goal: to become so powerful that the whole world becomes part of themselves — Azhi Dahaka, when the world becomes a part of yourself, a sort of inverted Nirvana.

Super Ninja Nanashi and Wizard Detective Mr. Noman Enigma prevented the cult from stealing a train shipment loaded with dangerous mutagenic substances.

**Birth of a Queen, Exile of a Princess**

Midland royal families were shocked when Princess Regina, daughter of Queen Arianna Sophia Charlotte Mariana of Astiskold was rejected in favor of Suzanne the Affectionate, daughter of Concubine Fleur the Patient. It was revealed that Regina lacked the magical power found in the Astiskold, but the young Suzanne possessed great magical power and potential.

The Viser was later arrested for conspiracy and was exiled with Queen Arianna and Princess Regina to an unknown magical fortress. They avoided execution due to lack of connections to dark forces and years of noble work.

Xander doesn't know much about politics, but from what he can remember; Astiskold was founded by a wizard conqueror, a kingdom in which those with magic are the nobles. They only started to marry non-magical people to reduce the dangers of inbreeding and because of politics.

**Congratulations to Pope Alessandro XVIII**

Alessandro XVIII, the 399th Pope of Rome, son of the former pope, Gregorio XXX of the 31st century, and 1st Pope of Sunnydale celebrated the birth of his son Gregorio XXXI, his first daughter Noélle, and second daughter Mary.

The old marriage laws preventing priests from marrying have been dissolved since the Halloween Event. The massive number of Valentine Events have lead to many holy men starting large families. The people of the HolyForge managed to protect Alessandro for many years, but he was finally caught in the last V Event. They actually traveled to the Holy City Vatican to get married by The Pope.

"Doctor!" says Nurse Jungle, running up to him and causing him to drop his paper.

"What's the emergency?"

"Terror Dog!"

The Terror Dogs are horned dog-like demonic monsters with blazing red eyes and powerful dark-colored bodies. The two best known versions are Zuul the Gatekeeper and Vinz Clortho the Keymaster, loyal minions of Gozer the Gozerian. In the world of Ghostbusters, Zuul and Vinz took possession of the bodies of both Dana Barrett and Louis Tully, transforming them both into their true demonic form in order to secure the arrival of The Destructor.

The Terror Dogs are a species of hell hound that serve high level demons. They possess immense strength, durability, and speed in their natural form, but also grant enhanced physical abilities to those they posses. The possessed also have telekinetic abilities including the ability to levitate, pyrokinesis, and immunity to lightning-level electrical surges. They are vicious animals that can cause massive damage and open dimensional gates.

Xander pauses at the door as he feels a pulse from his inner hyena. Long before Halloween, Xander was possessed by the Alpha Matriarch of the Primal Hyena Spirits. When his friends managed to remove the possession, some of the hyena remained behind with the memories. Since Xander was possessed by the strongest spirit, the largest fragment remained in him. When Halloween of 1997 transformed him into a youkai, the fragment was absorbed into him further enhancing his abilities. Recently, the hyena has reemerged as a summoned creature. The Hyena Beasts are similar to Alucard's hell hounds in that they are familiars born from his own power and flesh.

Xander's inner hyena is detecting a primal spirit, which is also detecting him. There is a sensation of recognition, and then the wooden door explodes into splinters as a red-haired woman smashes through it. She smashes Xander into the wall and then molds her body into his. Xander looks into the woman's gold-red eyes, then the woman licks his face.

"Demon Blood. Primal Spirit. A sin of passion. A history drenched in blood," says the woman purring. "I am Shiara of Black Gate, blood-drinker. Will you become my Key?"

"I am already married to many women," says Xander, trying to break the woman's insanely strong grip without hurting her. "Many children as well."

"Good. A strong Alpha needs many mates to produce strong children. It is the true nature," says the woman, holding Xander closer. Then her voice changes to deep double voice, _**"Alpha of the Primal Spirits. A Key is found. A New Generation of Terror and Salvation, born from the Demon Hearts."**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Couple Hours later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Terror Dog possessed woman is resting in the bed and Xander is grateful that Nurse Jungle is skilled with sleep spells. The woman looks more human with her red eyes fading to red-brown, her dark skin fading to a normal tan, and her long red hair now obeying gravity.

"I'm sorry for being so aggressive with you, Doctor Harris."

"It's OK. It happens... a lot... especially to me," says Xander with an embarrassed look. "It appears both the demon and yourself were in the most fertile part of your cycles."

"I avoided all of those Valentine Events by narrow margins," says the woman. "What nearly gets me knocked up is a demon bitch in heat!"

"Don't worry. There are people you can talk to about possession. They'll help you improve your defense so you're less vulnerable to further possession and perhaps stop future possessions all together."

"Do you think they can help?"

"After their training, the only people more resistant to possession are the naturally immune," says Xander. "Most of the Naruto analogues are immune to possession because the Kyubi no Kitsune devours the invading spirit and vampire badass Alucard is already possessed by his thousands of victims, who he repeatedly kills to renew himself"

"Cool," says the redhead. "I have enough problems making up my own mind without others crowding me."

Xander turns and leaves the room. Just as he exits the room, the woman calls out.

"Will you be free for a thank you dinner, after I get discharged?"

"I guess. I'll have to check the schedule. As long as we don't spend too much."

"I'll be waiting," says the woman, as Xander leaves. She then whispers, "The Terror Dogs and other primal spirits have been talking about you. Nice talk."

**Click**

Xander's youkai hearing allows him to hear the whispered words and warning bells go off in Xander's head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two figures stand on the ruins of a concrete building in the desert of the Los Angeles wasteland.

One is tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. He has the long red hair of an Albion native, and protective goggles covering his eyes. He's dressed in dark clothing covered by a long coat that resembles a wizard's robe. He carries a wooden wand in his right hand and has numerous ninja storage scrolls strapped to his belt and vest. On the back of the coat is a symbol resembling a black knight chess piece with a "W" above it.

The other is a wraith-like humanoid that's short and skinny with a thin face, long dark hair, and green eyes. He wears the tattered, worn robes of a wizard who has seen a thousand brutal battles. This is covered by an invisible hooded cloak that flows around him like a living creature. It can only be seen as it moves rapidly, as whenever it slows slightly the part it covers vanishes completely. The robe makes him appear to be a spirit, but it's his right arm that makes him look like a demon. It's a long limb made of wood with long spidery fingers ending in sharp tips making it resemble claws. The last feature is a white mask that hides his features. A mask that has a dark gemstone embedded in the forehead surrounded by snake biting its own tail, the symbol of the Ouroboros. .

The first is Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley. He is known as the best friend of the hero Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He is a member of the Weasley family, a pure blood wizard family and along with Harry and Hermione he was a member of the Gryffindor house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This version of Ron never applied himself in school, spending his time thinking about chess and Quidditch instead of studying, being a sidekick and following Harry's fame instead of trying to earn a name for himself.

When he awoke in the World of Halloween, he found himself lacking the skills to survive and spent years on the run, drifting from colony to colony. Finally, in one small colony in Albion, he watched an episode of an animated American sci-fi sitcom known as Futurama. In that episode, he saw little chess men attack a man. It reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts, when he fought a giant chess set with Harry and Hermione.

He developed two powers based on those memories. One is an army of giant chessmen he carries in ninja scrolls, powerful stone golems possessing great strength and surprising speed. Golems which repair themselves an hour after returning to their scrolls. The second is a Kekkai (Barrier) technique, which traps the target or targets and the chessmen inside a square barrier. As long as the target or chessmen are active inside the barrier, it can't be broken.

The second is Harry James Potter. He's the title character and the main protagonist of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter fantasy series. The books cover seven years in the life of the lonely orphan who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic. Under the guidance /manipulation of the kind headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Harry discovered that he was already famous throughout the wizarding world, and that his fate was tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the universally feared Dark wizard who killed Harry's father and mother.

In his world, after having been betrayed by everyone and finally defeating the dark lord, Harry died a lonely death. A death he welcomed as it would reunite him with his loved ones. Instead, he awoke in the nightmarish world of Halloween and was transformed by the chaos into a master of death. The Deathly Hallows, three powerful magical artifacts given to wizards by Death itself, merged with Harry's body and changed him into a creature not alive, but untouchable by death. The invisible cloak that could hide him from death has become a living cloak bonded to his soul and acting like an extension or extra limb. The Elder Wand, the near invincible wand once owned by both Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald and Light Lord Albus Dumbledore, has fused with his right arm to create an even more powerful magical tool and weapon. Finally, the Resurrection Stone, which allows the user to summon and communicate with the souls of the dead, has fused with his head, allowing him to hear and see both the physical and spiritual realms. He has tried to kill himself many times to end his existence and he has allowed many creatures, even soul-eating monsters like Arrancar, to attack him, but he still exists. Every time he is crushed, he reforms. Every time he is dismembered, the pieces reattach. Every time he is reduced to ashes, he's reborn from the ashes.

Now, the odd duo are looking for a group of demon hunters to travel to the Midlands and help fight Griffith's demonic army. A few people might wonder what happened to Hermione Granger, the third member of the Golden Trio. The Hermione Granger that appeared with Chess Master Ron and Master of Death Harry didn't live very long after her arrival. In her world, she betrayed Harry because Dumbledore promised her access to the Potter library and family grimoire. She realized her mistake too late after Harry's death and began a descent into madness. She started taking alcohol and illegal potions after she couldn't find any work, since light wizards rejected her for her betrayal and dark wizards rejected her for being a mudblood, and she lacked the education to get a job in the muggle world. She even started to have sex with the wizard society outcasts and finally died from practicing magical bestiality.

In the world of Halloween, like the person who wore her costume, she was still drunk and high on drugs/potions, and ended up trying to have sex with one of the Halloween Horrors.

Suddenly, Ron and Harry tense as they sense a group of powerful warriors. What they see is a manipulation of time and space by an unknown sentience, a resurrection of future and past.

Thousands of years ago, a young woman was infused with the essence of a demon granting her the power to fight vampires and demons. When she died, the power was passed on to another woman. These women, who fought against vampires, demons, and the forces of evil, became known as the Slayers.

Now, those past Slayers stand before them resurrected and super-enhanced, a combination of chaos magic and a higher being hoping to create an army to fight evil and the chaos that has consumed the world.

The first is dark skinned African woman with long wild black hair. She covered in white tribal markings, but she also wears primitive battle wear composed of leather and bones. She moves like a predator and carries a long scythe/spear combination.

Sineya, also known as "the Primitive", was taken by the Shadow Men against her will, chained to the earth and imbued with the spirit of a demon. She is more demonic than the subsequent Slayers would be. Sineya was rejected by her village and instructed to fight alone. She claimed to have no name, no Watcher, no friends and no family.

Halloween resurrected her with her incredible supernatural powers enhanced to new levels and something was returned to her that was thought to be lost forever: her humanity. She was a powerful yet pitiful creature in her first life, now she is a primal creature with hope in this one. Where she was once caught between sanity and madness, she is now caught between instinct and intelligence.

The second is a woman with long dark hair dressed in the clothing and armor of a Spartan warrior including a sword at her side, a spear in one hand, and the famous shield in the other.

Artemia was a Slayer from ancient Greece. She was the mother of Alexandra. She was named in honor of the goddess Artemis. She was tortured and killed by Kakistos, the Father - an ancient vampire master. Her daughter, Alexandra, went mad and became a vengeance demon, and granted her mother's dying wish to come back, so she could kill Kakistos.

In another timeline, she would have possessed the slayer Faith Lehane, whose watcher Linda would have been murdered by the cloven vampire. In this time line, Kakistos died in November 1997, the first month after the Halloween Event. He died when Artemia's spear, propelled by enhanced slayer strength, pierced his chest and heart. The spear, sword, shield, and armor were not part of her host's original costume. Instead, she took them from a warrior who fell after killing a hundred demons and are endowed by magical protection due to his heroic sacrifice.

The third is a young woman with dark blue eyes and long golden blonde hair. She's dressed in a distinctive uniform consisting of a white, close fitting shirt and pants. Over this she wears some pieces of armor: shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons); large wrist guards (Vambraces); large shoulder pieces (Spaulders); and a partial skirt (Fauld). It is the armor of a Claymore half-yoma warrior, but this woman is lacks the silver eyes and she carries a different type of long sword. She also wears the dark hooded cloak of a medieval knight.

Ethel, the Righteous Slayer, saved a walled, medieval town from the vampire St. Just, easily slaying him and his horde. The entire town bore witness to the fight including young girls who admired her and were inspired to stand up for themselves. The men did not like this, so as the righteous Slayer slept, men broke into her house and grabbed her from her bed. They dubbed her a witch, because only a witch could have defeated the vampires so easily and burned her at the stake. Her Watcher, a monk, could do nothing but watch, but later avenged her death by opening the town gates, allowing legions of vampires to feast on the whole town.

When she was reborn in the world of Halloween, she thought she had descended into Hell, but then she rescued travelers from Halloween Horrors. She made friends with a powerful Claymore, a fellow demon hunter also possessing a demonic side. She traveled with the Claymore woman for many years, until they were forced to separate. In that time, the Claymore arranged for Ethel to receive Claymore-style armor to replace her white dress.

The fourth is a Chinese woman dressed in dark Chinese clothing and holding a shining sword.

Xin Rong was active as the Slayer in the year 1900. She was a skilled Slayer who was very close to her family, and knew of her destiny. On June 18, 1900, the vampires Angelus, Darla, Spike, and Drusilla came to Peking (now transcribed in English as Beijing), China during the Boxer Rebellion. The Slayer fought Spike in a Buddhist temple and scarred him for the rest of his life by cutting him over his left eye with her sword. The enchanted sword was a gift given to her after rescuing a man from a dragon.

She was killed by Spike, but was reborn during the Halloween Event. She was reborn in the body of a distant member of the Rong family, whose knowledge and skill combined with the 19th century Slayer. This helped her survive, as while the other past slayers lacked memories of the modern pre-apocalyptic world, she possessed many skills and knowledge of science and technology.

The fifth is a young woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair tied in a braid. She is dressed in a modern military uniform and protective armor. She carries wooden daggers on her belt with blessed silver plated grenades. She also carries a machine gun rifle with a special bayonet on the end. The bayonet, like most of the gun, is made of blessed metal from one of the colony forges and joined with ironwood.

Anni Sonnenblume lived with her mother and brother, Karl, in Nuremberg, Germany. Anni was the Slayer during 1938. She was a member of the Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the female branch of the Hitler Jugend (Hitler Youth). As part of Hitler's Youth, she needed to learn what real evil is: vampires or racism. She decided to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons.

Anni awoke in Halloween World surrounded by Nazis and Halloween Horrors. Despite the odds, she survived with the Nazis being devoured by the demons and she killing the demons. She learned that nearly sixty years had passed since her time as a slayer, but the innocent still needed to be protected from evil. She salvaged what gear and weaponry she could find and travelled with the refugees, protecting them and eventually becoming part of a colony's defenses. After abandoning one small colony after they showed prejudice to those of supernatural blood, she found the other slayers near New York.

The sixth Slayer is an African-American woman with dark eyes and a small afro. She's dressed in a pink shirt, pants, and shoes from the seventies. She also wears a black leather duster. She's armed with special alloy sword batons, a pair of handguns, and ironwood stakes. The seventies slayers is now armed to the teeth to survive the 21st century.

Nikki Wood was a New York-based Slayer in the 1970s. Nikki's boyfriend, an N.Y.P.D. policeman named Li, was killed and Nikki was pregnant during her Cruciamentum (torture test) in 1973. Slayers were not intended to have children, so it was kept a secret between Nikki and her Watcher, and she has a little boy named Robin. Nikki met her match when she fought the vampire named Spike and was killed on the N.Y.C. subway. Nikki's neck was snapped and he took her black leather coat. Robin Wood was raised by Bernard Crowley in Beverly Hills, California. A man who became the current incarnation of Hachibi Jinchuriki Kirabi after the Halloween Event.

When she was reborn, she began to search for her son and was shocked to learn how much time had passed since her death. She fought many Halloween Horrors, including destroying an undead Nazi scientist named Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and taking his tonfa-style swords and having them blessed.

The seventh and final member of the Slayer Group is a young woman with dark eyes and dark hair reaching her shoulders and dyed purple near the ends. She wears a black shirt that exposes her stomach, dark green pants, and black shoes with black fingerless gloves. She also carries a scythe that is half red battle axe and half wooden stake.

Melaka Fray is a Slayer, activated in the future. Melaka Fray and her brother, Harth, are twins, and thus the Slayer powers are somehow split between them. Unlike other Slayers she has had no prophetic dreams of her destiny or of the Slayers before her. She holds herself responsible for the death of her brother and was trying to figure out what her destiny as the Slayer entailed. Harth had the prophetic dreams, while Melaka has the strength and agility of Slayers. Melaka was a thief and carries the scythe used to activate all of the Potential Slayers and close the Sunnydale Hellmouth back in 2003.

She now finds herself in the past of an alternate time line. A world that diverged from her history on the night she appeared. Halloween, October 31, 1997.

"You are the Slayers?" asks Harry, Master of Death.

"We are some of them," says Nikki

"You have a mission."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the wastelands of the world of Halloween, a strange sound fills the air. There are many strange sounds what with the numerous zombies, demons, and other Horrors that escaped destruction by not getting close to the colonies. They live in the dark, filthy regions of the new world, the ruins of the old world. They live in the moldy flooded buildings, in the burnt out buildings, and the rotting farm lands.

Now, they see the source of the noise. They are small creatures two to three feet tall with spindly arms and legs and over-sized heads and eyes. They also have pointed, bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices. They are all dressed in white robes with different socks on their feet.

A house-elf is a magical creature which is devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards, and must do everything that they command until they are freed by their masters. House-elves have powerful magic, which allows them to perform tasks, such as Apparating, where wizards cannot. More than just a mere housekeeper, a house-elf is a ruthless protector of the master, and will attack threats with great fury and strength.

The same way a chicken farm produced phoenixes, which are now as prolific as pigeons; the House Elves of Halloween World were born from a puppy farm that produced chihuahuas, the world's smallest breed of dog. A single puppy was dressed in an elf costume by a breeder's son dressed as a wizard and the entire farm was mutated by Halloween into a House Elf breeding farm. In the years since Halloween '97, their numbers have grown.

There are tens of millions of them.

They have also found a leader in one crazy house elf named Dobby.

Dobby was a house elf who served the cruel Malfoy family. During Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, he tried to warn the boy of the plot to have the Chamber of Secrets reopened. The same year, Harry freed Dobby from the Malfoy's by tricking the family head Lucius into giving Dobby clothing. Dobby went on to work in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry kitchens, working without the Malfoys' excess cruelty. He went on to save the lives of Harry and his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook from Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor, though he was killed in the process.

Dobby was a brave, loyal house-elf, willing to put himself into dangerous situations when he knew it to be the right thing to do. He was also very loyal to the few friends he had. He considered himself to be a good house-elf, though other house elves seemed to find his desires and proclamations of being a free house-elf to be shameful. He may not have had much success in his early attempts to help Harry Potter, but in the end he died free and a hero.

In the World of Halloween, he has found many versions of Harry Potter and has become far stronger than most House Elves due to his independence and loyalty to the Wizard and his friends. He shares a magical link with the others, which unites them as one force with a common goal.

"**CLEANSE THE WORLD FOR HARRY POTTER SIR!"**

The Dementors, Skeletons, Zombies, Mud Monsters, and Blobs pause as the House-Elves run down the hill, shaking the earth. Then they are reduced to dust and dirt, tossed into magical bins, and used as compost.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END of CHAPTER 33 - HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 16**

**- THE SECOND RETURN** Part 5

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover!!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER!!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED!!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	22. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 17

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH** Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 33- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 16**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 30, 2014 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hueco Mundo - Hollow World**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In many religions and parts of philosophy, the soul is the immaterial part of a person. It is usually thought to consist of one's thoughts and personality, and can be synonymous with the spirit, mind or self. In theology, the soul is often believed to live on after the person's death, and some religions posit that God creates souls. In some cultures, non-human living things, and sometimes inanimate objects are said to have souls, a belief known as animism.

Many religions include a particular spirit, angel, or deity whose responsibility is to escort newly-deceased souls to the afterlife. These creatures are called psychopomps, from the Greek word psychopompos, literally meaning the "guide of souls". Their role is not to judge the deceased, but simply provide safe passage. Frequently depicted on funerary art, psychopomps have been associated at different times and in different cultures with horses, whippoorwills, ravens, dogs, crows, owls, sparrows, cuckoos, harts, and dolphins.

There are many psychopomps moving through the white sand desert of Hueco Mundo. Their purpose is to send the corrupted souls of the dead, the Hollows, to either the soul society or hell.

In the many years since Halloween, many heroes and heroines have died fighting the Halloween Horrors and the members of the Dark Council. Those souls passed on to the next world, but refused to give up the fight. They possessed spiritual power from their endless battles and in time they became new generations of Soul Reapers/ Shinigami.

They are joined by the Meisters and Weapons of Shibusen, the youkai and human warriors of the Reikai Tantei, and various warriors possessing spiritual power. They are even joined by Arrancar, Hollows who have sealed away their power and hunger to gain the powers of a shinigami.

Their purpose: to rid the worlds of Dark Council Leader Sousuke Aizen and his Arrancar Army

In one part of Hueco Mundo, a ten year old girl with green eyes and short brown hair is attacked by a very large group of Hollows. The skull mask wearing monsters range from humanoid lizards to insect-like creatures, but they all believe that the small girl is an easy meal.

"**Imagine, Clow!"**

They are proven wrong when Sakura Kinomoto activates the Shikai of her Zanpakuto. Her sword and clothing explode into fragments of light and her body glows white growing a couple of years in seconds. The clothing reforms as a dress resembling the clothing of a magical princess, while the zanpakuto reforms as a staff with a feathery winged headpiece.

She swings the staff around as the Hollows lunge at her and a dozen planes of energy, like windows of crystallized air form in the air. As each Hollow comes into contact with the surface of the crystalline material, they are pulled into it becoming two dimensional. Sakura then brings the head of the staff down on each crystal card and shatters each one. She also shatters each prisoner trapped inside and causes both to dissolve into spiritual particles.

A young man with brown eyes and brown hair faces a Gillian-class Menos Grande - a conglomeration of hundreds of normal Hollows, resulting in a single composite entity of far greater strength than any normal Hollow. Gillians are nearly mindless monsters standing the size of a two-story building.

"**Blaze, Burning Spirit!"**

Masaru Daimon's zanpakuto dissolves into particles of light and flame, before forming gauntlets on Masaru's hands. The armored gloves are black with dark red armor edged with gold. As he clenches his fists, they glow red and are then covered in bright flames. The Gillian tries to stomp on Masaru, but he jumps into the air at flash step speed and delivers a fiery punch to the Gillian's immense long-nosed face. Masaru's small fist goes through the skull-themed porcelain-like mask with insane ease, causing cracks to spread across the entire side of the mask. Then there is an explosion as the flame and spiritual pressure around Masaru's armored fist discharges, blasting a hole through the Gillian's head. The creature screams as it falls like a giant tree and dissolves completely before it can hit the white sand.

A young man with spiky black hair and dark eyes moves at superhuman speed, even without Shunpo, and delivers destructive blows to the Adjuchas-class Menos Grande. These monsters are smaller than the Gillian, as their power is concentrated and controlled by a single mind. They are also more durable, surviving Gohan's blows when other Hollows shatter on impact. As the Adjuchas fire's their Cero energy attacks, Gohan draws his Zanpakuto from its saya.

"**Fight, Warrior Pride!"**

Gohan Son roars out the shikai command and the sword transforms from a Japanese style katana into an ancient broad sword. He taps the blade of the sword to the ground and with each tap there's a faint pulse of energy. The sword is similar to Izuru Kira's zanpakuto Wabisuke in that its special ability affects gravity. In the case of Warrior's Pride, its weight doubles with every blow and the effect is cumulative. The user is unaffected by the weight, but it increases the kinetic energy of the blade allowing Gohan to strike with increasing pressure. As Gohan moves the blade, it cuts through the Adjuchas with ease, with each strike being more powerful than the previous despite the same speed/effort being used.

The next Shinigami stands five foot one, a hundred pounds with Prussian blue eyes and dark brown hair. In life he was the perfect solider and mecha pilot Heero Yuy. In death, he's a member of the Sixth Division of the Gogei 13.

"**Strike, Heaven's Wing!"**

The Arrancar attacking him are shocked when the boy vanishes in a burst of speed. When they look up, sensing the spiritual pressure, their yellow eyes widen in shock. Floating in the air is Heero with giant feathery wings, the wings of an angel. As he floats, the wings slowly emit spiritual pressure. On his arm is a white metal lance artistically wrapped around his arm. He points the lance at the Arrancar, who step back as they see the lance glow a white light. Heero becomes a blur, far faster than the Arrancar Sonido, and sends each of the altered Hollows flying. Heero appears in the air again and turns, releasing a burst of white light and spiritual power from the lance. The Arrancars don't have time to react as they are consumed by the white flames.

The next Shinigami is a young man standing five foot five with brown eyes and black hair. In life, he was a Pokémon trainer from a small town who wanted to win championships and become a master. In the world of Halloween, he was impaled by a creature he tried to make friends with. In death, he is a Shinigami who is still followed by the ghost of his partner Pikachu.

"**Cry Freedom, Wandering Heart!"**

Ashton Ketchum's zanpakuto is special in that it allows Ash to use the special abilities of the Pokémon he had in life. As the Shikai command is given, Ash's hair changes from a messy black to a spiky gold-yellow and his body is covered in crawling electrical energy. The sword itself shatters into golden light, that reforms as gold arm bands. As one Arrancar tries to impale him from behind, Ash vanishes using a burst of agility and speed, then strikes the Hierro, releasing the energy of a lightning bolt. The white Pikachu on his shoulder adds a burst of white lightning to help its master and friend in life and death.

Another Shinigami in the area is strange looking. He has white hair and glowing green eyes, and his clothing is a mixture of Shinigami black and Arrancar white, with a green sash around his waist. In life, he was Daniel Fenton who in his world was a normal kid until he accidentally came in contact with his parent's ghost portal. He was transformed into the half-ghost super hero Danny Phantom. In the world of Halloween, he was killed by an Arrancar Bala through the heart and became a strange spirit after death.

He holds his transformed Zanpakuto which resembles a broad sword with a snow white blade, guard, and hilt, and a glowing green pommel gem. As he holds up the sword, the sword begins to wail. The sound is so loud and filled with such high spiritual pressure that most of the Arrancar near him collapse in pain. As the sword continues to wail the blade vibrates and becomes a white blur capable of slicing iron and iron-hard skin. Seconds later, the incapacitated Arrancar are sliced to pieces by Danny's wailing sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Julius blocks a barrage of Bala with his sword.

Julius Belmont was the latest warrior in the Belmont family line, a bloodline that has fought their world's version of Dracula and the forces of darkness. He was responsible for the apparently ultimate defeat of Dracula during 1999, previous to the events of Aria of Sorrow, but this caused him to have amnesia. He possessed amazing powers of magic, which he used to help stop Dracula's resurrection.

In the world of Halloween, his power was enhanced and he spent two years wandering and hunting vampires and demons on instinct alone. He was finally killed by an agent of the Dark Council, but was brought back to life by the Reikai (Spirit World) to be one of their detectives. Once more possessing his full memories, skills, and awareness, he now uses the additional spiritual training to hunt down the dark forces that threaten to destroy the worlds.

Julius vanishes as the spiritual pressure of the Arrancar washes over him. The Arrancar uses Resurrección and transforms into a white humanoid with a fox-like head filled with sharp fangs, long arms ending in sharp claws, and two immense bat-like wings coming out of his back. The bat soars into the air and releases a sonic shockwave from its mouth. The blast of pressurized spiritual energy causes a large explosion, but fails to reveal Julius.

The Bat Arrancar feels a burning hot chain wrap around his ankle and see Julius hanging from him by a chain whip. The Bat screeches then soars high into the air for some high speed acrobatics. The immense bat creature moves so fast that with each movement he creates a sonic boom and decelerates so fast that the most durable fighter jet would shatter into tiny fragments. All those movements still fail to remove the Belmont from the bat's leg. Finally, the Bat dives towards the white sandy ground of Hueco Mundo like a missile, pulling up at the last microsecond so that the Belmont is smashed into the ground. The Bat notices that there is a lack of an explosion and turns its head to see the Belmont dissolve into white light. As the illusion fades, the real Belmont appears on the Arrancar's back with the chain whip looped around the bat's neck. With a hard pull, the bat's head is torn from its body, which then crashes into one of the stone formations resembling a dead tree.

Belmont lands next to the severed head, which slowly dissolves into spirit particles, and recoils his whip.

In another area is a young woman with purple eyes and shoulder-length dark purple hair. She's dressed in a sleeveless purple body suit with long white gloves and a long purple coat. She's also followed by Ghost-type Pokémon, which include a magical Mismagius, a blimp-like Drifblim, and Requiem Pokémon Duskull.

In her own world, Fatina was the Gym Leader of Hearthome City's Gym, known officially as the Hearthome Gym. She handed out the Relic Badge to trainers who defeated her and specialized in Ghost-type Pokémon. When she awoke in the world of Halloween, she thought she had died and ended up in a demonic netherworld. Her experience with Ghost Pokémon and their dark nature allowed her to keep a level head and survive in the various colonies. She was moving to a colony in Australia when she was nearly killed during a Dark Council raid.

She survived due to her bond with her Pokémon, which granted her supernatural powers as they grew together in the world of Halloween. These powers include the ability to fly using spiritual energy, similar to the Shinigami ability to walk on air, the ability to become invisible, and intangibility, passing through solid matter like a ghost. It was also after the attack that she finally cut off her old hair style and changed out of her purple party dresses to become a survivor.

A large brutish Arrancar with a hole in his stomach and the remains of his hollow mask forming a nose ring tries to slice Fatina in half, but the blade passes through her proving that she can be intangible to other spirits not just physical objects. As Fatina stumbles from overextending himself, Mismagius appears behind the Arrancar.

"Maintenant Mismagus !"

A Hyper Beam explodes from the fully-evolved Pokémon and strikes the back of the Arrancar's head. The creature is too unbalanced to create a defense and the Hierro also fails against the energy stream. The beam sends the Hollow flying across the white sand, before burning through its body. The headless corpse crashes into the sand, creating a trench before shattering like a stone statue into dust.

A group of Arrancar are caught inside a spherical energy field generated by a disk-shaped machine on the ground beneath them. As a young warrior clicks the foot release, the sphere collapses into a shining white light and the Arrancar are crushed into particles by the implosion.

The warrior is a young woman with dark eyes, pale skin, and wild blue-black hair that makes her look like a Goth. She's dressed in dark brown clothing with orange armor and a helmet with a clear face plate.

In her own world, Kylie Griffin was a smart goth girl with an interest in the paranormal. She initially idolized the original Ghostbuster Egon Spengler, but later considered herself on a more equal footing with him. She became interested in the supernatural after the death of her Grandma Rose, but after being possessed by the demonic entity Akira to spread her supernatural plague (who took her Grandmother's form to trick her), she joined her three classmates (fellow students of Egon) to become the second generation of Ghostbusters.

Kylie usually took the leader role of the group whenever Egon was not present. Kylie was the trapster of the new group. Rather than having an actual pack, Kylie carried the new ghost trap on her back. Her proton weapon was a little pistol that was powered by small power packs that she carried on her belt.

She survived waking in the world of Halloween inside a Goth club. She avoided the vampires and other Halloween horrors, and when she found a colony created armor and weapons based on the Ghostbusters' technology. She's currently wearing armor covered in micro-crystals of Sekkiseki (spirit reduction stone) - a material known to negate all Reiryoku (spiritual pressure), similar to magnetic lodestones. This allows the armor to stop Bala, when the spirit bullets would tear through normal kevlar and ceramic.

Her pistol has been modified, instead of forcing a ghost or spirit to become more tangible so it can captured, the beam of the Buster Pistol disrupts the bonds between spiritual particles. When the bonds shatter, the object or spirit disintegrates into particles. This is proven when a horned Arrancar struck by the blue-white beam is paralyzed and then after a minute disintegrates into a cloud of glowing particles.

Suddenly, she's blasted off her feet by a Cero. The explosion caused by the powerful and swift spirit energy-based attack is enough to make the extremely durable face plate of Kylie's helmet develop a crack.

A large number of Arrancar reinforcements have arrived, opening fire with Bala and various versions of Cero ranging from original to the full powered Espada-class Cero Oscuras, which is forbidden by other Arrancar because of the danger.

They don't stand a chance as more of the heroes arrive to back up the weakening Colony forces.

Ichigo Kurosaki has become stronger with every battle which is proven as he slaughters the Arrancar like his younger self would have destroyed Pre-Menos Hollows. The massive blade of Zangetsu slices through Hierro like paper, going clean through limbs and torsos with nearly no resistance. The blade slices skulls apart like melons before an immense cleaver and Ichigo's strength has increased to the point where he is able to rip off limbs despite the hardened skin. One powerful Arrancar tries to fire two energy attacks from both hands, but before he can fire Ichigo slices him clean in half from head to crotch. The two halves fall several meters before they are consumed by the explosions of the Arrancar's attack.

"**Getsuga Tensho!"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)

A concentrated, light blue-colored blast of spiritual power in the shape of a wave strikes a group of Arrancar. They barely have time to scream as their bodies are consumed by the destructive energy. The drained fighters on the ground below, who would have been Cero blasted to death watch the fireworks as each Arrancar explodes into particles.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** (Next Dance, White Ripple!)

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"** (Next Dance, White Ripple!)

Shinigami twins Willow and Rukia Kuchiki combine their attacks. They strike the ground opposite to each other with a large group of Arrancar between them. This creates two identical circles of ice that shine in the moon light. As they puncture the ground and move, ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions they made in the ground. The Arrancar, too close to each other to maneuver or use Sonido are caught in a field of numbing cold that drains their immense strength and speed. As Willow and Rukia finish, the particles build up and fire towards the Arrancar as two massive, powerful pure-white waves of ice from the blades of the Sode no Shirayuki twins.

A hundred Arrancar are caught in the two blasts which combine to form a white vortex that freezes everything around it, including a dozen more Arrancar. The white ice storm extends into the sky like an inverted tornado, before becoming a solid pillar of ice joining heaven and earth. The ice pillar and the hundred torn and frozen Arrancar inside it then shatter. For a strange few minutes, white snow falls on white sand.

A Persian once told a Spartan warrior "A thousand nations of the Persian empire descend upon you. Our arrows will blot out the sun!" Now in Hueco Mundo, the eternal night is illuminated by glowing arrows that outshine the moons!

Arrancar and Hollows cry out as the Quincy Arrows end their existence, killing them beyond heaven and hell. Those not instantly destroyed by the hundreds of white arrows are badly injured by the barrage. Limbs and pieces of their torsos are blasted off leaving them weakened enough to be destroyed by others. Six Arrancar in their released Resurrección forms attack Uryu Ishida, who's floating in the air, only for the man to form a giant white bow and fire a burning white arrow the size of a lance. The arrow moves at a dozen times the speed of sound and tears through all six Arrancar before creating a crater in the desert floor. The Arrancar have almost comical looks on their faces as the holes in their torsos glow before their entire bodies are consumed and destroyed.

Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, faces the largest of the Non-Resurrección Arrancar. The massive monster stands two and half meters tall with burning red eyes, wild black hair, the massive muscles of a gorilla, and the fangs of a wolf in his wide mouth. The Arrancar's mask is a headband with two large horns on his forehead and his small Hollow hole is directly where the heart would be. The strangest part is that his zanpakuto is a large knife the size of a machete.

Chad blocks the knife with a red shield on his right arm. Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant) is the metaphorical manifestation of his grandfather's spirit in the arm. The black and magenta shield easily stops the massive monster's attack, even though the ground beneath Chad's feet shatters from the force.

"_**La violencia es mi nombre!"**_

The Violence uses his Resurrección command doubling in size. He becomes a massive creature with long ape-like arms, a wide mouth full of fangs, and the long curved horns of a devil. The knife in his hand transforms into a massive chain with an equally massive harpoon with a huge blade on one end and a blade resembling a ship's anchor on the other. The thick chain extends from the anchor around the arm and shoulder, wraps around the waist, then extends to the spear held in the other hand.

The Violence, as the Arrancar calls itself, spins the multi-ton anchor at high speed, making it sound like a helicopter blade, and building up a massive amount of kinetic energy. In his other hand, the harpoon vibrates with the monster's excitement and blood lust.

Chad doesn't even blink an eye at the savage display, only tensing his other arm. The arm is white with a red strip running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red have diamond shaped marks on them and spikes protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest. He calls the arm Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left Arm of the Devil).

Five disks of crackling spiritual energy form around his finger tips, then he forms a fist and punches his opponent. It's an attack known as La Muerte - The Death in Spanish - which is proven when the image of a screaming skull appears in the air behind The Violence before an explosive shockwave shoots outward. The thick chain shatters like glass and both the anchor and the harpoon go flying in different directions. Blood sprays from between the Arrancar's fangs as the fire in its red eyes is extinguished. The corpse stands for several seconds, then falls to the ground like a giant tree exploding into spiritual flames as it hits the ground.

Barrier Maiden Orihime Inoue and her little Shinigami sister Orina use their kekkai (barriers) to protect the survivors and allow them time to recover for the next wave.

"**Howl, Zabimaru."**

Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki helps the sisters defend the weakened colony forces. He may be strange looking with long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail, and his entire upper body being covered in tribal tattoo work, but he's also very powerful.

Zabimaru transforms into an even longer segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segmented blade is a like a giant saw slicing through Arrancar Hierro like dry wood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Four figures face more than sixty Arrancar near a forest of Hueco Mundo. The forests are not composed of living trees like those on Earth, instead they are composed of rock, mostly quartz crystal, and only possess the shape of dead trees. Hueco Mundo is a world of death, where savage instincts dominate and only the strong survive.

In life, they were the pilots of bio-mechanical mecha known as Evangelion and fought against massive near-indestructible creatures known as Angels. One was a fourteen year old created in a lab from human and Angel DNA, and trained to be an emotionless doll. In the end, she rejected her creator for the one she cared about. Another was a fourteen year old boy who was abandoned by his father when he was young, then brought back risk his life and pilot his father's creation. In the end, he rejected his father and his plans, and became an individual. The third was a young woman consumed by her emotions and a past, a woman who wanted to be the best but was plagued by her mother's apparent suicide. In the end, she was able to reject Instrumentality and retain her individuality.

After the failed Third Impact, Shinji Ikari's tortured soul devoured the souls of people who died. The souls that refused to leave the faux heaven of Instrumentality became part of Shinji's soul and left the world with him when he traveled to another world. When he left the destroyed world for the world of Shinigami and Hollows, he quickly transformed into something other than human. He was far too powerful to become a simple Hollow and the Third Impact made him dominate the other souls despite his weak will, so he bypassed the Gillian-class of Menos Grande. His desire to remain human compressed the transformation and changed him into something that is neither Vasco Lorde, Arrancar, or Vizard.

He now resembles Aizen's original Fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer - a slender, yet fairly muscular male humanoid of average height with a melancholic appearance, short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and slit-shaped pupils. He has blue eyes and blue lines instead of teal, but the lines still descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. What's important is that he's missing the mask and hole of an Arrancar and the mask and eyes of a Vizard.

He carries a zanpakuto named Lancea Longini, which during Shikai transforms into a long red spear that forks near the middle, the two shafts first twisting around themselves to form a helix and then becoming straight. The lance can extend at high speed, move at an even greater speed, and pierce anything.

He whips his arm and the lance extends and slashes through six Arrancar, tearing them clean in half. Six more Arrancar use Resurrección and transform into their human/animal hybrid forms. One resembles a lizard, one resembles a scorpion, one has the lower body of a centipede, one resembles a snake, one resembles a toad, and the final Arrancar resembles a bat. All six have blade like limbs which they try to kill Shinji with, only for each blade to stop when they strike Shinji's Hierro. The spirit hardened skin is far stronger than his opponent's armor and actually chips the blades. Shinji raises his hand and the spear begins to spin on its center like a helicopter blade, before vanishing into the sky. The Arrancar are confused why there enemy would get rid of his weapon, then the lance returns in an instant slashing through all six in the blink of an eye.

Asuka Langley Soryu was exposed to massive amounts of spiritual pressure during her battles with the Angels and during the Third Impact, which caused her to develop shinigami-like spiritual powers when she appeared in her new world. After the Third Impact, Shinji wished for himself and those closest to him to leave his crappy world. Asuka found herself in Karakura Town, alone and without memories. She befriended Ichigo Kurosaki and gained strange powers like Orihime and Chad. Due to her personality, her attacking powers are more powerful than the defensive ones. While Orihime can't harm non-Hollows because of her kind nature, Asuka is a passionate warrior who takes pride in her kills.

Similar to Orihime, Asuka's powers manifested through her NERV hair clips and depend on her will. In her home world, the A10 nerve clips were brain-computer interface devices worn by Eva pilots on their heads which aided in synchronization with the Evas. They helped allow the power of love that drives this weapon of mass destruction. In her new world, they enable her to convert her will and her passionate emotions into spiritual constructs.

She stands with her long red hair reaching her waist and wearing a sexy red version of the Arrancar white uniform.

"**Gungnir!"**

It appears in Asuka's hand as a spear of white fire, which she then throws at her attackers. The spear becomes a streak of light that pierces one Arrancar and causes him to explode. The explosion is so intense and fiery that his two comrades are badly injured by the blast. One Arrancar tries to use Sonido to get behind Asuka, but Asuka's spear appears in her hand and pierces the shinigami-enhanced Hollow in the chest. Asuka grins at the Arrancar's pain as he screams and cracks appear in his skin. Then his entire body explodes into flames, which wash over Asuka but cause no damage to her. She twists around in the flames and her spear decapitates two more Arrancar that attack her from the sides. Their headless corpses collapse to the ground, smoke trailing from their necks, before they begin to decay in the destructive spiritual environment.

Gungnir is Odin's spear in Norse Mythology. Asuka's Gungnir is a spear of spiritual power launched at her enemy at high speed. The spear is as hot as a bolt of lightning and crackles with lightning generated by her will to fight.

"**Gleipnir!"**

A small sphere of light appears from Asuka's head and floats into the palm of her hand. As she closes her hand the light shoots outward in opposite directions and becomes a very long and very thin chain. Asuka moves at extremely high speed, not as fast as Shunpo or Sonido, but far faster than a normal human. Eight of the nine Arrancar have no idea what she's doing until it's too late as the chain wraps around their bodies and seals away their spiritual power. Asuka has a savage grin and eyes filled with hatred, as she tightens her grip the chain glows white and becomes a silk-like ribbon of light. With one hard pull, the eight Arrancar are sliced and torn into bloody, smoking pieces.

Gleipnir in Norse Mythology is the binding that holds the mighty wolf Fenrisulfr (Fenrir). Even though it is as thin as a silken ribbon, it is stronger than any iron chain. Asuka's Gleipnir is a chain of spiritual energy that she can use to entangle and bind her opponents. The chain is manipulated by her will like an extension of her body and becomes a ribbon of light that can cut like a blade when her rage grows.

A massive pillar of blue-white flames descends from the sky and strikes the ground with Asuka in the center. The heat is so intense that the immense quartz trees melt in seconds and even the strongest iron would melt in the flames. High in the sky, the surviving Arrancar has used Resurrección and assumed a demonic form with two long curved horns and a long tail with a spear-like tip. He stops his vortex of plasma and slowly descends to the scorched earth.

He watches as the smoke and flames clear and is shocked to see a glowing red/gold barrier floating in front of an unharmed Asuka. She doesn't even look hot as she walks through the soft ground and melted sand and quartz, which is quickly cooling into a layer of glass.

"Wha??"

"Syalinn."

In Norse mythology, Syalinn is a shield which stands before the sun. Asuka's Syalinn takes the form of a glowing hexagon-shaped barrier. An impenetrable shield that's presence renders her immune to heat and fire.

As Syalinn contracts into a hexagon-shaped shield on her left forearm, the spear Gungnir reappears in her right hand. In the blink of her eye and before the Arrancar can fire another flame attack, Asuka drives her spear through the Devil Arrancar and smashes his much larger body into a distant cliff face. The force is so immense it creates a crater in the wall and a fiery shockwave tears the Arrancar's body apart.

As Asuka stands surrounded by flames with her spear and shield, her hair flowing in the flames and spiritual pressure, she resembles a Valkyrie, one of a host of female figures who choose those who die in battle. The valkyries bring their chosen who have died bravely in battle to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin, where the deceased warriors become einherjar.

The next warrior resembles a young woman with red eyes and short blue-white hair. She resembles a Shinigami with her uniform consisting of a short black kimono with a white nagajuban under it and a traditional wide white obi with a blue cord fastening it. She's currently badly injured by multiple cero and bala attacks, and is missing her left arm below the shoulder.

Following the Third Impact, Rei ended up in the Soul Society a hundred years ago where she eventually became Lieutenant of Squad Seven under Love Aikawa. Mayuri Kurotsuchi later used data taken from her and himself to create his own daughter/Lieutenant Nemu. However, she fell victim to Aizen's schemes and became a Vizard - a shinigami possessing the powers of a Hollow. She joined Captain Rojuro Otoribashi, Captain Shinji Hirako, Captain Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Captain Kensei Muguruma, Lt. Mashiro Kuna, Lt. Hiyori Sarugaki, and Lt. Hachigen Ushoda in exile after escaping an execution.

"**Impact, Lilith!"**

Her zanpakuto is named Lilith and its release command is "Impact." In its sealed state, it resembles a white tanto with a cross symbol on one side of the saya and the Kabbalah Tree of life on the other. In its shikai state it resembles a black Lance of Longinus, a weapon of vast destructive power.

"Black Moon."

Rei raises the lance's tip into the air and a black sphere appears above it. Many of the Arrancar pause their attacks since the attack resembles the feared Cero Oscuras. The sphere continues to grow for a second, then Rei fires it at the Arrancar. The sphere despite its size moves faster than even Sonido and the Arrancar are struck. Instead of being burnt or crushed by the impact, the Arrancar are pulled and trapped inside the black sphere. The monsters try frantically to escape, even attempting Resurrección but fail. They cry out until they collapse and seconds later their skin shatters to reveal a red-orange liquid. After they burst like eggs, the fragments of skin and clothing also dissolve into the liquid.

Rei Ayanami drives the tip of her black lance into the black sphere, causing it to implode. As it implodes, a red energy travels down the spear into Rei's body, healing her wounds and repairing her clothing. The bloody stump of her left arm blisters and inflates, before the entire arm regenerates in a burst of liquefied white flesh and red liquid. After the arm regrows, a ripple of white light regenerates the sleeve of her uniform.

Lilith possesses a power called Black Moon. This creates a black sphere which Rei fires at her enemy and anyone hit by the sphere is trapped within it and reduced to LCL. The LCL can be absorbed by Rei for a power up or simply destroyed.

Rei senses new enemy Arrancar arriving and activates her Hollow powers. A featureless white mask appears on her face, then seven eyes appear on the mask, three on one side and four on the other. There are also dark markings forming an inverted triangle that connects the eyes. All seven eyes open to reveal shining gold irises surrounded by black sclera and there is a pulse of spiritual energy so strong that the space around her warps for a second.

One Arrancar on Rei's side is a young man with red eyes and silver hair. His small Hollow hole is located in his throat and the fragments of his Hollow mask resemble A10 nerve clips and are also invisible in his silver-white hair. He wears the uniform of an Arrancar, except instead of white and black, he wears dark blue and black.

Kaworu Nagisa was the Fifth Child and the seventeenth Angel, Tabris, the Angel of Free Will and Alternatives. He contains the soul of Adam, similar to how Rei contains the soul of Lilith. He became a close friend of Shinji before they were forced to fight due to his Angel nature.

After being killed by Shinji, Kaworu ended up in Hueco Mundo, lost in despair from which not even death could save him. He became a Hollow, devouring other Hollows until he finally evolved into an Adjuchas, at which point Aizen converted him into an Arrancar. However, due to being an Angel, he retained his memories of life and his nature as the Angel of Free Will meant that he never lost his will to Aizen's manipulations. He replaced Nnoitra Jiruga as fifth Espada, but betrayed Aizen upon discovering that Rei was on the side of the Soul Society.

"**CIELO CERMESI CERO!"**

Kaworu mixes his own blood with his Cero, similar to the Espada-exclusive Gran Rey Cero (royal hollow flash/ grand king zero). The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. In this case, Kaworu's color is bright blood red. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space. This version streaks into the sky, then descends as a hundred smaller, but faster and more concentrated blasts. In the blink of an eye, fifteen of Aizen's Arrancar are blasted out of existence by the attack.

Kaworu notices another large group of enemy Arrancar emerging from the forest and raises his zanpakuto, which is the size of a large katana.

"**Impacto, Adán!"**

The resurrección causes all the power stored in the blade to return to its master. Kaworu's entire body glows white, from his pale skin and hair to eyes and clothing. He then grows and grows until he stands over thirty meters tall (over a hundred feet) with a body of light and energy.

"**Luna blanca!"**

A sphere of white light forms between his raised palms. Streams of energy are drawn in from his giant glowing body, from the night sky, and from the ground of Hueco Mundo. The streams of energy cause the sphere to grow larger and brighter until it's over ten meters in diameter and floating above his palms. He brings his palms down and the sphere, pulsating like heart, descends to the ground and sends out a powerful shockwave. The blast has the power of a small nuke and instantly wipes out most of the forest and the Arrancar hidden inside it. A ball of white flame rises into the air, before exploding into a giant cross of fire

Kaworu quickly reverts to his sealed state, as the scientists of the Soul Society have warned him about using his hybrid angel/hollow/shinigami abilities. They said if the two moons, Rei's Black Moon and Kaworu's White Moon were to come into contact with each other it would not only trigger a multi-Gigaton explosion in Hueco Mundo, but cause similar explosions in other dimensions like the Soul Society and Earth.

In his drained state, he's attacked by the few surviving Arrancar who escaped by going deep underground and encasing themselves in Kekkai. Kaworu closes his eyes as the blades draw close.

Pause.

Kaworu wonders why he isn't in a hundred pieces and opens his eyes. His eyes then widen at what he sees.

Two Arrancar lie dead on the ground with Yoruichi Shihoin and Soifon standing next to the corpses. Neither of the female Shinigami have their spiritual weapons out, but the bodies are clearly dead with smoking holes through their heads and torsos.

"Captain Soifon? Yoruichi-Sama?"

"**Okiro, Benihime."**

Next to the women are two blond shinigami both dressed in Japanese wooden sandals (geta), bucket hats, and coats that bears some resemblance to a Shinigami captain's haori. They both hold identical Zanpakuto, each with a crimson ribbon and other elaborate decorations around it. They are nearly identical except that one is male, while the other is female.

"Kisuke Urahara? Kishi Urahara?"

"**Nare!**"

Kisuke and Kishi fire crimson-colored energy blasts from their Benihimes (Crimson Princesses), which strike a point above Kaworu's head. At first the angel-turned-Arrancar is worried that they have mistaken him for one of Aizen's men. He then hears cries of pain and looks up to see a group of Arrancar who were emerging from a portal.

"Magitech Portal technology modified to work in Hueco Mundo," says Kisuke.

"Cute, but easy to detect if you're smart enough," says Kishi.

"And the Urahara twins are always the smartest."

Yoruichi and Soifon roll their eyes at the egos of the two blonds.

Kaworu watches as the portal implodes and the Arrancar trapped inside the tunnel of space and time are crushed like matter in a black hole. He wonders if any other battles are this gruesome.

In another part of Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi Zaraki is bonding with his children and his son-in-law. Blood Knights thrive in combat and violence, and bonding involves slaughtering and occasionally talking over the corpses.

Jiro "Jo" Okajima uses his extendable staff to move higher into the air, then uses his upgraded handguns to send a dozen Arrancar into oblivion. The new Hierro-penetrating rounds pierce their armor-like skin and blast massive bloody holes out of the other sides. He even tries out a new invention of his, a large sawed off shotgun with shells loaded with Sekkiseki pellets. The pellets go straight through the spirit pressure and blast holes in the iron skin. Once inside the Arrancar, the little pellets disrupt the flows of spiritual energy and even cause one to explode when he attempts Resurrección.

Kenpachi Zaraki is slicing through his opponents with his dulled, unnamed Zanpakuto. The blade slices through flesh like soft butter, sending bits and pieces of his opponents flying in all directions. The white sand is soon soaked in blood creating mud that clings to Zaraki's sandals. When he notices that Jo is getting ahead of him in the kills, he grips the sword with both hands and slices five Arrancar apart with one slash. After three slashes, he returns to using one hand and tries to keep his lead.

Carolyn and Canaria Zaraki have stopped hunting Arrancar because they have gotten into an argument over directions. Finally, they decide the matter in the same way as a wish bone. They tear a large Arrancar in half and the girl with the larger piece wins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another battle field stands a young shinigami. She stands five foot one with brown eyes and long black hair. In life she was a miko (Shinto shrine maiden) who used her spiritual powers to stop evil youkai and had many adventures until she married her hanyou husband.

After dying in childbirth five hundred years in the past, Kagome Higurashi found herself in the Soul Society. Her immense spiritual powers made her extremely skilled at kido and allowed her to quickly rise through the ranks to become Captain of the Fifth Division. When she retired, she was succeeded by Shinji Hirako. After Aizen defected from the Soul Society, she came out of retirement to retake her former Division and she became close friends with her lieutenant Momo Hinamori.

"**Kiyomeru, Hanayumi!**"

Her zanpakuto is named Hanayumi and when it is released by the command "Purify", it takes the form of a bow that fires arrows made of spiritual energy, which leads to her often being compared to Quincy. The major difference is that Quincy arrows are made of ambient spiritual particles and completely destroys the souls, while Kagome's arrow purify Hollows sending them to either the Soul Society or Hell. As in life, her arrows still effect youkai, destroying their youki based bodies like demonic taint.

She draws back the string and a glowing white arrow appears. As she releases the string there is a burst of spiritual pressure and the arrow pierces the bodies of six Arrancar in an instant. The holes created are small, but a ripple of light spreads from each wound. Less than three seconds after impact, each Arrancar shatters into spirit particles and vanishes completely.

A large Arrancar uses Sonido to get behind Kagome, but she whips around and strikes the monster with her bow. The white bow looks delicate, but the blow is so powerful that the Arrancar goes flying through the air for more than a hundred meters. The Arrancar isn't given a chance to stop its tumble, as another spirit arrow tears off its head.

Her partner is a young man standing five foot two with lavender eyes and wild red hair tied in a ponytail. His shinigami uniform is unique in that he wears an odd lavender haori over it. It's almost as strange as Captain Shunsui Kyoraku's flowery pink haori.

In his world, after succumbing to the damage dealt to his body by the Hiten Mitsurugi style, Kenshin went to the Soul Society. He graduated quickly from the Academy, excelling in both swordsmanship and Shunpo, and eventually became Third Seat of the Eleventh Division. He was on the fast track to becoming a Captain when by chance he encountered his late wife Tomoe, who had become a member of the Fourth Division. Though they no longer remembered their human lives, they felt a deep bond and ran away together. After the defection of Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen, he was tracked down and placed as the Captain of the Third Division.

In the world of Halloween and its Soul Society, he is the Captain of a new division and still married to Tomoe.

"**Reverse, Karsujinken!"**

His zanpakuto is a sakabato named Katsujinken. It looks like a normal weapon beyond the reverse blade.

In its shikai state, the blade simply reverses, but this gives Kenshin a huge speed increase and gives him vastly improved cutting ability. The difference is apparent as the twenty Arrancar are sliced apart in a fraction of a second. The pieces float in the air as Kenshin clashes with a dozen more Arrancar who are experts at Sonido.

Suddenly, the group senses a surge of spiritual pressure and sees a large larger group of Arrancar and lesser Hollows approaching from the north of Hueco Mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Most Arrancar like to believe that they are evil bad ass characters, the cruelest and most brutal fighters in Hueco Mundo. They like to believe they can cause fear and despair in others, while ignoring that it was those emotions that changed them from normal dead souls into Hollows.

Most Arrancar haven't encountered the Kurotsuchi Children. Mayuri's insane kids Joseph, Nikola, Daedalus and Hephaestus are hunting for the most unique Arrancar to be their guinea pigs. Once those Arrancar are defeated and captured, the teenage mad scientists play with them. Vivisection and exploration, blood and bone samples, dissection and analyze, scanning and separation. They cut their subjects into smaller and smaller pierces, until only mush remains that can't even be stored in test tubes.

"**Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru!"**

Toshiro Hitsugaya activates the shikai of his Zanpakuto and a massive oriental dragon of ice and water explodes from the blade. The massive dragon moves in a spiral, capturing a dozen Arrancar in its center before shooting upward and striking all twelve. All twelve are instantly frozen by the ice zanpakuto and shatter into tiny fragments.

Six Arrancar use their Resurrección commands. One transforms into a part-bird humanoid with the head of a bird of prey, two immense feathery wings on his back, and long talons on his hands and feet. The second transforms into a humanoid insect with large red eyes, white chitinous arms, four human arms holding large doubled-edged spears, and four immense dragonfly wings on his back. The third develops a wide mouth full of fangs, two immense pointed ears, and two immense bat-like wings. The fourth is a humanoid dragon with yellow-on-black eyes, white scales and whiskers, white horns and spikes, and huge leathery wings with white ribbing. The fifth is a humanoid lion with the head, wings, and foot talons of an eagle. The sixth and final Arrancar is a white humanoid with long limbs ending in sharp talons, long red hair, and long red feathers extending from the arms to create wings. She also has a mouth of sharp pointed teeth which are revealed as she smiles at Toshiro. The six Arrancar all possessing flying attributes.

Toshiro doesn't even look worried, even as the six swirl around him and begin shooting Bala at him like the mini-guns of a fighter plane. Hyorinmaru wraps around its master forming a protective barrier. The sphere of ice falls towards the ground, but before it can strike it explodes sending a blue-white beam of light high into the sky.

"**Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**

The six hear those words on the wind, a second before Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya descends from the heavens with a long tail and two large wings composed of ice. Ice also forms into a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt which is in the shape of an eight-pointed star. His left arm is covered completely by ice from his shoulder and his hand ends in claws with his fingers encased inside. There is also ice on his legs, finishing the ice dragon armor.

In the blink of the eye, Toshiro appears next to each of the six flyers in midair and stabs them with his sword. The attack Ryusenka (Dragon Hail Flower) causes the point of contact to erupt into a burst of ice. Ice quickly encases and the freezes them solid. Each of the frozen winged Arrancar descends from the sky and shatters into tiny fragments as they hit the white desert floor.

"**Unare, Haineko!**"

"**Hajike, Tobiume!"**

Toshiro's Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and his childhood friend Lieutenant Momo Hinamori activate their Shikai to handle a group of lesser Arrancar and Hollows that have arrived.

Haineko in its Shikai form dissolves into ash which Rangiku can then control. Everything surrounding it when it turns to ash within a certain distance can be cut as soon as Rangiku moves the hilt. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. When someone is cut by the ash it leaves similar marks as if one was scratched by a cat or tiger.

The Arrancar have the protection of their Hierro, but the ash covers them in scratches before entering through their noses and mouths, tearing them apart from the inside out.

When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and becomes a rod and produces several jitte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. Momo is able to focus her spiritual pressure through the blade and concentrate it into destructive bursts.

_**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63. Raikoho!**_"

When combined with Kido, the resulting explosion is enough to tear a dozen Arrancar and lesser Hollows into tiny pieces. Momo stands with her smoking sword as the Arrancar fragments dissolve into spiritual particles.

On another battlefield, there is a group of Arrancar that have been modified using science and demon magic. Their steel-like skin has been marked with special seals that increase its durability and resistance to spiritual attacks by over a hundred thousand fold, which makes them immune to most blades and kido attacks. The twelve would be more than enough to kill most shinigami despite the fact that they lack the ability to fly or even float in the air like the rest of the Arrancar.

"**Chire, Senbonsakura!"**

Byakuya Kuchiki is no ordinary Shinigami. As he calls out his Shikai command, the blade of his Zanpakuto dissolves into a thousand cherry blossoms, which are in reality thousands of tiny, thin blades reflected in the light. The cherry blossoms wash over the twelve enhanced Arrancar, but cause no damage beyond shredding their white uniforms. The Arrancar laugh, but as they open their eyes they see a flash of pink and then nothing. The streams of tiny blades pierce their eyes and go into the brain. The mass of blades then travel downward as waves of destruction. After a few seconds, cherry blossoms burst from the noses, eyes, and mouths of the Arrancar. Blossoms even emerge from the Hollow holes in their bodies and the shatter the mask fragments around their heads.

Sunnydale Shinigami Captain Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze decapitates a dozen Arrancar with one move. He's followed by his children, who have grown over the years and are able to take on anything less than an Espada or Vasco Lorde. Since the average Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) could grind a hole in a weak Arrancar and over ninety nine percent of all Uzumaki can use Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), they are perfect for eliminating lesser Hollows that could complicate the missions.

The Kurosaki Quadruplets Juliet, Odette, Arariel, and Galina, also known as the K-Cuties, have grown powerful.

Juliet is able to cut down three Arrancar before they have time to react due to her skill with Zanjutsu (Shinigami swordsmanship). Her zanpakuto Dokubari (Stinger/Poison needle) transforms into its shikai form of a needle-sharp dagger as she avoids the tentacles of one Resurrected Arrancar. As she moves with the grace of a dancer, the thin dagger leaves a trail of thick mist. The Arrancar chases her, only for her to turn and release a burst of spiritual pressure from her palm. This causes the mist to blow into the Arrancar, causing the monster to collapse in pain as the corrosive liquid burns and paralyzes him. He doesn't have time to react as the dagger pierces his head like a Mafia ice pick, then turns the blood inside into corrosive poison.

Another Arrancar attacks her from behind, only for her to use Shunpo to appear behind him and stab him at the base of the skull. She learned how to do Shunpo from watching her heroine Soifon, which impressed the Captain of the Second Division of Gotei 13 and Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces.

Odette was named after the heroine of Swan Lake, a ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. She proves she has earned that name as she moves. She dances between her opponents, using her superior Shunpo to counter their Sonido. Only the most powerful would be able to see all of their movements, but the most skilled is clear to see as the bodies hit the sand.

"**Saigonobutai, Hakuchou!"** (Final Performance, White Swan!)

As Odette activates the first release of her soul cutting sword, streams of water shoot outward from the cloud of movement. As the water shoots outward it momentarily creates a giant flower from the ribbons of water and white sand. The Arrancar strike the ribbons and the sudden deceleration from extreme speed proves fatal. Either from the sudden breaking of the limbs and loss of control leaving them vulnerable, or from the following attack, which generates a surge of water that crushes the humanoid Hollows like having a lake dropped on them.

Both Odette and Juliet are skilled in Hakuda (white hits), the Shinigami style of hand to hand combat. They have grown stronger over the years to the point that they could bitch slap a Gillian-class Menos Grande. This is proven when one seven foot grotesquely muscular Arrancar lunges at Odette, but is slapped away like an annoying Chihuahua. The giant tumbles for a dozen meters before a wave of water slices him clean in half.

A dozen Arrancar and six Adjudchas-class Menos Grande crash into the ground hard enough to create huge craters in the white sand. The reason is Arariel and her rather unique Bakudo (way of binding). Arariel, named after the angel that takes charge of the waters of the earth, creates ribbons of spiritual power, which resemble flowing water, and wraps them around the targets. The ribbons increase the effect of gravity on the target by the target's level of spiritual pressure. Its means the weight of a weakling unseated Shinigami would only increase fivefold, while a Captain's weight would increase by hundreds of times.

"**Tennimesareru, Enkai!"** (Ascend to Heaven, Deep Sea!)

The blade of Arariel's zanpakuto transforms into clear water and as she pierces the white sandy ground, a wall of water and spiritual energy explodes from the ground. The barrier stops a barrage of Bala and even a couple of small Cero sent by another group of Arrancar. They are not trying to rescue their comrades; they just thought they would take the opportunity while she was distracted.

The group doesn't get a second chance to attack since Galina Kurosaki attacks. The Cinderella of the Seireitei sends a wave of spiritual pressure to create a blinding dust storm long enough for her to use her next attack. The incantation is long, but she says it so fast it can't be heard. The level and name of the attack can be heard even in the strong wind.

"**HADO EIGHTY EIGHT: HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO!"**

(Way of Destruction 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon!)

Galina fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy which resembles a massive blast of blue-white lightning and energy streams. It causes a massive explosion that sends a fireball high into the moonlit sky. Only three of the strongest Arrancar survive the blast, badly injured and severely weakened.

"**Ignite Honoo Maiougi!"** (Ignite Flame Dancer's Fan!)

Galina's spiritual pressure increases so rapidly that it smashes the three Arrancar into the sand and scorches them with its heat. The sword in Galina's hand transforms into a giant fan, the same length of the sword. It looks like a giant red war fan (tessan), but as she flips it open the heat increases another level. The fabric between the bands is the color of gold with a shining circle in the center of each space. The spots glow like the noon sun and almost blind the Arrancar. The heat and pressure melts the sand around her into molten glass and creates a column of superheated air. As she waves the giant fan with a single quick movement, a wave of air and liquefied sand propelled by an energy burst smashes into the three Arrancar before the energy vaporizes the sand causing another massive explosion. The Arrancar are vaporized and a molten trench is created in the white desert floor.

The children of Quincy Uryu Ishida are also doing well against the Arrancar and lesser Hollows that attack them.

"**Barakeru, Eginu!"** (Unravel, Silk Canvas!)

Rei's zanpakuto Eginu transforms into its shikai state, becoming an extremely long silk ribbon. The Arrancar wonder what the ribbon can do until it slices the head clear off the shoulders of one Arrancar. Another tries to avoid the ribbon by watching Rei's movements, but the ribbon suddenly turns against its own momentum. Rei controls the movements of the ribbon like an immense serpent changing direction in an instant to loop around and slice its prey. It wraps around her own body, preventing attacks from reaching her providing supreme defense and offense. Several Arrancar try to get out of range, but to their shock Rei's limbs extend as if composed of soft rubber and whip through them with the ribbon blade.

One Arrancar does a very strange Resurrección transforming into a giant metal sphere over five meters in radius covered with three meter long spikes like a giant morning star. Other than that the only thing it possesses is a wide mouth filled with shark-like teeth and two slit-like yellow eyes. The massive iron Hollow shoots into the air and descends towards Rei increasing its weight to over a thousand tons, but to the shock of Aizen's forces a web of silk catches the spiked sphere and holds it above her head.

The other Hollows rush to attack her while she holds the massive one, only to be impaled by metal spikes. The giant Arrancar is shocked that Rei not only holds it still, but can still use the ribbon to slice off its own spikes and use them as projectiles against his comrades. The ribbons slowly retract and the Hollow thinks she's running out of energy until he notices that the ribbon is wrapping around her right arm like bandages. The arm glows with growing spiritual energy, then the fist collides with the metal sphere.

The sphere cries out as the fist smashes through the outer armor and glowing cracks spread from the impact across the surface of the entire resurrected Arrancar. Less than five seconds later, the entire massive creature explodes like a giant grenade annihilating her remaining attackers, but leaving her unharmed inside a shell of silk.

Uryu's son Soken is a very powerful Quincy, one of the strongest in a line of spiritually aware human warriors. He uses Hirenkyaku (flying screen step/god step), the Quincy equivalent to Shinigami Shunpo or Arrancar Sonido, which allows the user to move quickly over short distances. It appears he lacks tactics when he appears surrounded by more than a dozen Arrancar. His plan is revealed when the Arrancar open fire with spiritual attacks, mostly consisting of Bala. Instead of hitting the Quincy, they hit a spherical shell of energy and flow around it. The more attacks are sent, the more energy builds up the spherical force field.

As Soken forms a bow, the energy from the field is absorbed into it creating large arrows. As the arrows are released, they accelerate to the point where the fastest Sonido couldn't avoid them. The Arrancar are pierced completely and shatter into clouds of spiritual particles and parts of those clouds are pulled back into the shell.

One extremely foolish Arrancar tries to attack Soken by punching through the shell. Instead, his arm is consumed by the field of energy and most of his energy is drained. At the same time, Soken's current bow and arrow increases in

size to handle the increase in power. When he fires the arrow, the Arrancar it hits isn't just pierced, he's torn in half.

Soken's Reiryoku absorption and manipulation is so advanced, that he can achieve something similar to the Quincy Final Form without the risk of losing his powers. The shell absorbs the power instead of Soken's body, preventing the damage to the body and channels the energy into his attacks outside his body.

"**Nake, Yuurei!"** (Sing, Fairy!)

Persia Sado possesses a zanpakuto named Yuurei (Fairy) that allows her to generate destructive sound attacks. In its shikai state it resembles a Shakujo - Buddhust ringed staff - with two blade-like wings extending from the head piece. As Persia, daughter of Chad, brings the staff down, a shockwave shoots from the head piece and strikes three Arrancar. The Arrancar are blasted off their feet by enough decibels to kill a human with air pressure alone. The frequency of the music also resonates the Hierro, shaking the Arrancar within their own protective hard skin. She then proves she has her father's strength when she kicks an Arrancar that was attacking her from behind. She kicks the man monster between the legs hard enough to send him two meters into the air even with the hierro and cup.

" **Kiyoi besowokaku, Alphonse " **(noble be ready to cry, Alphonse)

Noa Sado raises her zanpakuto to the sky and activates its shikai. The silver blade glows pure white, then shatters into nothing to reveal a crystal clear blade composed of wind. The guard, pummel, and hilt change from a typical katana to that of a European sword and are composed of a pale blue crystalline substance. The dark skinned beauty jumps back to avoid a resurrected dragon Arrancar's claws, then does an upward slash with her sword. The sword glows with a blinding light and an arc of light passes through the Arrancar.

When the attack ends, the Arrancar collapses to the ground cut clean in half by the spiritual laser. She then turns and thrusts Alphonse towards the air. A burst of energy strikes something unseen and an invisible lizard Arrancar appears missing its head above the jaw line. The body twitches for several seconds as blood shoots out the top, then it collapses to the ground and shatters into particles of light.

Miki Sado possesses a zanpakuto known as Hosokawa (Narrow River). In its shikai state, it forms a silvery mace with a head that can extend from the handle with a connecting chain, forming a morning star.

"Tornado!"

The prehensile chain extends by several meters and starts spinning at high speed creating a tornado-like illusion. The chain then whips out and ensnares a group of Aizen's soldiers and traps them inside the eye. Inside the winds, the head of the morning star increases in size and descends down the center crushing the Arrancar at the bottom of the vortex and dispersing the wind with the shockwave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes have faced thousands of Arrancar and lesser Hollows during their siege of Hueco Mundo, but now they face a new level of power.

He's a tall bishonen man with gold eyes, white skin, and long black hair done in a micro-braid style. His Hollow hole is very small and located near the throat and his fragment of Hollow mask resembles an elaborate hair pierce similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's. What's unique about this fighter is that he has a pair of Zanpakuto resembling short swords with long black ribbons attached to the hilts.

Aizen's Espada Number One Primer Rey

Primer Rey catches the blade aimed at his head and the lets the accumulated spiritual energy wash over him. There is a blur of motion and the heroes of Shibusen fall to the ground, thirty meters away.

Maka Albarn raises her weapon partner in Scythe mode to protect her from Primer Rey's blade as he appears in front of her. This proves to be a mistake as the blade of Primer's zanpakuto slices halfway through the handle. Soul's cry of pain will haunt Maka for years to come, worse than the time he was damaged by Crona and their demon sword. She soon joins Soul on the ground as Primer's blade slices through her chest.

Primer's form blurs leaving afterimages as he avoids a barrage of bullets, much to the horror of Death the Kid. His two partners Liz Thompson and Patti Thompson take the form of twin handguns and have improved the speed of their shots, but Primer avoided each one with ease. Primer then appears in front of Kid and rams his fist into the young man's stomach. The blow is so powerful that Kid is knocked into the air with the sound of cracking bone. Kid lands hard and turns on to his side, vomiting blood onto the white sand. Patti and Liz revert to their human forms before they can hit the sand and rush to help their meister, only for Primer to appear in front of them. They don't have time to react as pain consumes their world and they fall to the sand. Blood from ten thousand cuts soon forms a pool under their blonde forms.

Black Star with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa are the next to attack. Tsubaki in her strongest form of demon blade and with soul resonance the blade glows a bloody red. The ninja's glowing blade strikes Primer's neck and does manage to scratch the skin. Primer grabs the blade and strikes Black Star in the chest, releasing a blast that tears a hole clean through the young man. Primer then crushes the blade of the weapon and tosses it to the ground, where it reverts to a badly injured Tsubaki

Primer raises his arm and stops a glowing whip from reaching his throat. Instead the whip wraps around his wrist, which he then grips and pulls. Julius Belmont is pulled off his feet so fast he can't react and then swung into a nearby stone pillar. Belmont crashes through the pillar in a large explosion of stone and dust. Belmont pulls himself from the rubble and then pulls himself clear of another attack by wrapping his freed whip around another pillar. He doesn't escape the third attack; a hand thrust through his torso by Primer using Sonido. Belmont continues to struggle even with the mortal wound and blood pouring from his mouth, but Primer tosses the man off his arm and high into the air. A height so great that the fall alone would kill an uninjured Belmont.

Primer is struck from multiple angles by beams of destructive force, huge lightning bolts, and spheres of darkness. At the same time a beam of blue-white energy strikes the center of Primer's back. For a few seconds, Ghost Trainer Fatina and Ghost Buster Kylie think their combined attacks are having an effect. Then the sound of a gunshot is heard and there's a burst of crimson from Fatina's chest. Primer stands, still being hit by attacks, with one arm extended towards the Pokémon trainer, his index finger pointed like a gun

Intangibility is dependent on density. The more spiritually dense an object the less chance you can phase through it. Primer's Bala are so dense that he might as well be firing 50 cal depleted uranium. More than dense enough to hurt Fatina even when she's like a ghost.

Kylie's ghost busting technology is similar to focused gamma radiation breaking down organic molecules. Like radiation, the effect can be blocked. Primer's dense Hierro is like a twenty meter thick wall of lead, preventing any damage beyond minor surface burns.

Suddenly, Primer releases a pulse of spiritual energy. The pulse is so powerful and quick that it detonates the air and creates a shockwave that sends the Ghost Pokémon flying in all directions and forces Kylie to stop her attack. As Kylie tries to recover, Primer grabs her pistol and crushes it like soda causing a burst of electrical energy and acrid blue smoke. Primer smiles at Kylie as he grabs her wrist; he then swings her around quickly then whips her in the opposite direction. The sudden movement causes more Gs than car crash, shattering her arm bones, dislocating other bones, bruising organs, and causing a large collection of other injuries.

"Enough games," says Primer raising one of his swords. **"Gobierne el Vacío!"** (Rule the Void!)

The spiritual pressure increases and the air feels like the waters of a deep ocean trench, a constant pressure that darkens the world around him and his enemies. In an explosion of energy, Primer goes through his first stage Resurrección. The sword vanishes and so does his jacket leaving him bare chested. The hole in the chest hasn't changed, but the bone mask has grown to cover half his face like a featureless mask and also forms a fringe of small horns extending from the forehead. He doesn't look much larger and only slightly more muscular, but the power radiating from him is so great that the ground beneath him caves in and the broken stone pillar nearby shatters into powder.

"**Tsugi no mai..."**

Primer smiles under his mask, then vanishes.

Willow Kuchiki stops her attack, when her target vanishes, then turns to see Primer standing behind her. He's also holding something, her severed left arm. Willow looks at the limb in Primer's grip, then looks her bleeding shoulder, then collapses to the ground in shock.

"Shouting out attacks. Bad idea."

Primer's hand flashes out and grabs a glowing arrow out of the air. The arrow aimed at his head was moving at least ten times the speed of sound and had enough force to punch through a battle ship's armor, but Primer caught it without even looking. Uryu Ishida's eyes widen in shock as the Vasco Lorde class Arrancar snaps the dying arrow like a dry twig, which then dissolves completely.

Primer points his right hand, index and middle finger, at the Quincy and a beam of spiritual energy tears through Uryu's body sending him into a pillar hard enough to crack the white stone. There are six more beams of blue-white fire which create six more smoking holes in the Quincy. The seven shots were fired in less than two seconds, which is why the Quincy has a shocked look on his face. The pillar behind him collapses, then Ishida falls with the rubble to the white sands.

Primer then turns and receives a full power La Muerte from Yasutora Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. The blow would be devastating to the strongest of Adjudchas-class Arrancar, but doesn't even cause Primer to exhale his breath. Primer's right hand glows a red-purple before he closes it into a glowing white fist.

"You call that a punch?"

Primer then delivers a punch of his own. This blow is powerful enough to create a shockwave on impact and sends Chad flying into the sky. Primer vanishes from the ground and appears above Chad, high in the sky. He thrusts his palm downward and releases a blast of power that smashes Chad like a giant pillar into the ground. Chad's right arm, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, manages to prevent instant death, but Chad is rendered unconscious with dozens of broken and fractured bones.

"**BANKAI! Hihio Zabimaru!"**

The Bankai transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeletal snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger than in its Shikai form, and also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car.

Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull can be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm.

Zabimaru charges Primer and tries to catch the demon in his mouth, only to impact with Primer's palm. The impact is so great that Zabimaru is broken to its individual links, which Renji is forced to reunite. Zabimaru charges again, but Primer avoids the attack with ease. Primer weaves between Zabimaru's continuous attacks, showing skill at flying before vanishing using his superhuman speed.

Renji coughs up blood as Primer appears behind him, back to back. Renji turns and Primer vanishes, but Renji vanishes as Primer reappears. Primer turns to see Renji on the head of Zabimaru.

"**Hikotsu Taiho!"** (Baboon Bone Cannon!)

A dense blast of spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth strikes Primer Rey causing a massive explosion. It also costs a substantial amount of energy from Renji and causes Zabimaru's segments to break out of formation. Renji feels drained as he falls back, but then feels pain as a glowing zanpakuto pierces his stomach from behind. He looks over his shoulder into Primer's eyes as Zabimaru reverts to its sealed sword form. The flow of spiritual energy is broken by the greater pressure emanating from the blade.

"Nice try."

Primer sends Renji into the ground, sending him through one of the broken pillars in the process. Primer then sheaths his smoking Zanpakuto.

He turns and catches the black blade of a daito (Japanese long sword) with his hand. Primer looks at the sword with a hand guard in the shape of a Manji and a broken chain hanging from the hilt, then into the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo's shinigami robe has been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest

Ichigo and Primer jump away from each other fast enough to create a sonic boom. Primer raises his hand to his face and watches a small amount of blood pool in his cut palm.

"You've grown stronger, Ichigo."

He brings the palm to his lips and drinks the blood, causing glowing mist to appear from his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ichigo and his friends fight Primer Rey, another group of analogues have finished their battle with another of the Espada. On the blood stained white sand are the bodies of Ichigo and his friends. One is Ichigo missing his arm and his head above the jaw. The second is a girl resembling Rukia with a hole blown through her chest and a broken neck. The third is a disemboweled Orihime and the fourth is a female version of Chad with severed limbs. The fourth and final corpse is a female Quincy impaled on a stone spike.

The Espada is a bishonen man with red-gold eyes, white skin, and long white hair reaching his shoulders. He also has sharp teeth and nails, pointed ears, and a tiny Hollow hole in the direct center of the chest. His Hollow mask forms a wolf's upper skull on the top of his head. He also has two zanpakuto resembling sharp black daggers with wolf fang pommels.

He is Marcus Aurelius, who was named after the Roman Emperor and is the Number Two Espada.

"**Devore el Luna!"** (It devours the Moon!)

One of the daggers vanishes in a burst of silver light and Marcus transforms. His Arrancar uniform dissolves into particles of silver white light that reform into a white robe secured by a wide black belt with wrapping around his forearms and lower legs. The new uniform makes him resemble a legendary warrior from Greco-Roman mythology

Marcus's physical body hasn't changed beyond his hair lengthening to waist length, his Hollow mask vanishing and two wolf ears appearing on the top of his head. As he moves, three long wolf tails are also revealed.

Marcus vanishes and then he and Yurichi Shihouin appear in the air, with Marcus' fist in the former Captain's stomach. Marcus's arms blur, striking Yuruichi a thousand times in a couple of seconds, before delivering a spin kick that sends the dark skinned beauty through a broken pillar.

"You should have grown some brains, instead of those oversized breasts!"

"How dare you!!" screams Soifon as she transforms his Zanpakuto Suzumebachi (Hornet) into glove-like shikai form. Marcus grabs her wrist before Soifon can use its special technique Nigeki Kessatsu (Death in Two Steps). It's an ability which creates a stamp called Hornet's Crest around the wounds it causes. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps."

There is a blur and Soifon finds Yuruichi's fist in her stomach after Marcus switched places. While they are both distracted, Marcus grips his right wrist with his left hand and points the palm of his right at both women. Both female Shinigami turn to see Marcus release a rapid fire version of Bala from his palm. Marcus fires ten thousand shots in less than a minute, which would be more than enough to kill two Captains if a wall of blood red didn't block the attack.

Kishi and Kisuke Urahara stand mirroring to each other, holding zanpakuto sharing the name Benihime.

"You're not as savage as you appear," says Kishi.

"You enraged Soifon on purpose..." says Kisuke.

"To make her sloppy," finishes Kishi.

"You also drew us out to protect them..." says Kisuke.

"When you could have easily killed them." finishes Kishi.

"You have very sharp minds," says Marcus.

Suddenly, a distortion expands from Marcus's body and spreads like a dark dome to cover everything within a thousand meter radius. The anomaly is so dark and menacing that it creates an illusion of being at a bottom of a dark abyssal ocean. The spiritual pressure is so great that it doesn't appear to be gaseous aura. Instead, they feel as if an entire ocean is pressing down on them. The four Shinigami Captains collapse to their hands and knees, cracking the ground beneath them and find they can no more breathe within the sphere then they can breathe sea water.

"...but it doesn't matter if your bodies can't keep up."

Marcus makes a punching motion and creates a shockwave in the darkness, like an underwater explosion. The shockwave surges at Kisuke and sends him flying across the battle field. A second shockwave sends Kishi to join her twin brother. Yuruichi and Soifon using Shunpo are able to achieve a third of their normal speed, but Marcus' second set of punches sends them both flying. The effect of the pressure wave is like a whale's sonar attack on a giant squid, rendering the senses useless and causing a form of paralysis.

He's about to send more shockwaves to pulverize the four into paste, when something nearly strikes him. It turns out to be a piece of stone pillar descending from the top of the dome. It's followed by many other fragments that drop at ten to twenty times their normal gravity due to the pressure. Finally, Marcus disperses the dome creating a huge shockwave that sends up a white sand storm and shatters the pillar fragments into powder.

The source is revealed to be Kenpachi Zaraki and his children Amaya, Ryuubi, Carolyn, and Canaria. Jiro "Jo" Okajima brings up the rear holding a big ass gun, far larger than his normal pistols.

"The Shinigami have been reduced to throwing rocks?" asks Marcus with a smile.

"_**Chaos Spell: ACME!"**_ yells Jo, releasing one of the few spells he's mastered.

Marcus hears a whistling sound and looks up to see a giant Anvil falling from the sky. Pre-Halloween, the world's largest anvil weighed five thousand two hundred eighty pounds (2395 kg). This anvil of steel must weigh at least five thousand tons! Marcus punches upward and shatters the anvil into smaller fragments.

"Very funny. I'll find your deaths more amusing."

Marcus raises his arms and his dark aura grows and flows around him in streams of darkness. As he drops his arms, the darkness explodes outward as a barrage of black blades. The shockwave is too fast for the Zaraki family to avoid and when the attack ends, they stumble. Blood sprays from a hundred cuts on each of their bodies, the thrown cero blades having cut straight through them.

Marcus then notices the strong spiritual pressure of Arrancar, specifically of Espada-class Arrancar.

The first is a young man with blue eyes and light blue spiky hair. The eyes also have green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and the man wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Former Sixth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army and the Arrancar who represents the Destruction Aspect of Death.

The second is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, short, messy black hair, grayish skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils. He also has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying, a helmet like Hollow mask fragment on the left side of his head and a hole located in his sternum. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. They are somewhat similar to what Ichigo's inner Hollow wears. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others.

Ulquiorra Cifer, the Former Fourth Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army and the Arrancar who represents the Nihilism Aspect of Death.

"So, you have betrayed Aizen-sama," states Marcus, not asking a question.

"Following him didn't turn out well in our last life," says Grimmjow. "I also get a better fight against Aizen, then with him."

His Zanpakuto's guard resembles a crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. Everyone knows its name is Pantera, Spanish for Panther, which is appropriate since Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Adjuchas-class Hollow form was a giant predatory cat.

The former Sixth Espada holds his Zanpakuto up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion

"**Kishire!"** (Grind!)

There is a torrent of spiritual power causing tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity.

Grimmjows's appearance has changed drastically, to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. The distinctive jaw mask is gone and replaced by a sort of crown on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor and he has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves

Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto takes the form of a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. It's known as Murciélago, which means Bat in Spanish and Black-Winged Great Demon in Japanese.

"**Tozase!" **(Bind!)

Murciélago unleashes a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Ulquiorra as black rain. In his released state, Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance. He gains giant wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder on the left side of his head, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he uses an energy spear instead of a sword.

Marcus smiles then raises his second Zanpakuto and makes a slicing motion. As he does the sky darkens and an overwhelming spiritual power causes everything for a kilometer radius to collapse.

"**Devore el Sun!"** (It devours the Sun!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Hueco Mundo, Espada Numeros Tres (Number 3), Robert Luzarches faces his own opponents.

A bishonen man with brown eyes, tan skin, and short silky black hair. He has perfect teeth and nails, and a Hollow hole located in his chest near the neck hidden by white silk scarf. His Hollow mask is a single round piece in the center of his forehead looking like a white gemstone

"**BANKAI!"**

Normally, Shinigami Captains will refrain from using their Final Release, because of the power and risk of using it.

Against a Top Three Espada that can be suicidal.

Kenshin Himura's Bankai gives him the outfit he wore while alive and compresses the blade to paper thinness, which gives him another huge increase in speed like Ichigo's Bankai. It also makes it sharp enough to cut anything. Kenshin makes up for his zanpakuto's lack of special abilities by using the Hiten Mitsurugi style, which no longer damages his muscles due to him being already dead.

"**Battosai Katsujinken!" **(Manslayer Katsujinken!)

Kagome's Bankai transforms her clothing into that of traditional Shinto Shrine Maiden (Miko), resembling the outfit wore by her past incarnation/rival Kikyo. It also causes four creatures to appear next to her. The first two creatures resemble long eels with six small legs and flying fish fins located near the heads. They resemble the Shinidamachu (dead soul insects), Kikyo's lesser demons that collected souls to sustain her (un)life. The other two resemble Kocho and Asuka, Kikyo's shikigami that summoned Kagome when Kikyo needs to be purified of Naraku's shoki and acted as messengers to Inuyasha when Kikyo wanted to speak to him. They resemble little girls with dark hair and eyes, one with a ponytail and a yellow outfit and one with two ponytails tied with green balls wearing a pale green outfit.

"**Shikon Hanayumi"** (Four Soul Flower Bow!)

Kenshin's form blurs and stops a sword attack from Robert. The collision of blades causes a burst of pressure and an explosion of sparks. In his Bankai form he combines the high speed shinigami technique of Shunpo, with his own superhuman speed technique Shinsoku (God-speed); as a result he's able to reach a level of speed far beyond the limits of most shinigami. The problem is that Robert is able to match it using an advanced form of Sonido. There is so much cracking that it sounds like ten thousand birds flapping their wings.

"**Kuzu-ryusen!"** (Nine-headed Dragon Strike!)

One of the most feared techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu (Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style), Kuzu-ryusen simultaneously deals nine strikes to the fundamental targets of swordsmanship, making guarding and dodging virtually impossible. Robert is struck by all nine blows, his Hierro cracking on nine points of his body. Robert then shatters into nothing, shocking Kenshin.

Kagome's shikigami Kocho and Asuka create a barrier to stop a Cero fired by Robert. Kagome draws the string on her bow, which has grown with her Bankai, creating an arrow of light. As she releases the string, the arrow becomes a beam of light that pierces Robert, but causes no damage. Robert wonders what that was about until the Shinidamachu become white fireballs with long tails. As a crest appears on Robert's chest and back, the dead soul fireballs use the crest as targets. The fireballs enter his body through the crests causing no external damage, but seconds later they explode out of the body, completely destroying it.

Both Kenshin and Kagome turn to see Robert standing in the exact same place he was and perhaps where he hasn't moved from since the beginning of the battle.

"I am named after Robert of Luzarches, a French architect who worked on the cathedral of Notre Dame in Amiens," says Robert, holding up his glowing Zanpakuto with both hands. "This is my sword Notre Dame. The world is my Cathedral!"

"**Separe las alas de ligero y de la oscuridad."** (Spread the wings of Light and the Dark!)

The zanpakuto Notre Dame is consumed by white light and as he spreads his arms in a wide arc, transforms into two European-style swords, one with a black blade and white hilt, the other with a white blade and black hilt. Robert's black hair lengthens to shoulder-length and gains two snow white locks in the front. Robert's round mask fragment has grown into a white helmet that protects most of his face and makes him look like a hawk. His Arrancar clothing has changed becoming form fitting white armor covering black clothing. On his shoulder are two shield-like pauldrons resembling wings and on his back are two immense feathery wings, one as white as virgin snow, and the other as black as the darkest depths of hell.

Robert jumps into the sky and spreads his wings, which send a hundred feathers into the air. Each feather glows white, then transforms into a copy of the winged Robert. The one hundred and one disappear with the crackling sound of Sonido and Kagome and Kenshin barely have time to erect defenses. They are hit thousands of times by the twin swords of illusions. Kenshin with his God Speed can see each clone passing through each other like an illusion, but the dense spiritual blades cut for real.

Suddenly, a shower of cherry blossoms pass over them, and the illusionary Roberts pause their attack. Kenshin and Kagome touch the fine cuts that appear on their skin, as they feel their heads clear of Arrancar manipulation. Each of the Roberts shatters like glass into nothing, until only the original remains.

Byakuya Kuchiki has arrived.

A mass of ice in the form of an immense dragon freezes and crushes Robert.

Toshiro Hitsugaya has arrived.

The ice and its frozen prisoner are then sliced and shattered by blades of wind.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has arrived.

As the remains of Robert fall towards the ground, they dissolve into light and vanish. A completely unharmed Robert appears as the space around him shatters like glass.

Robert smiles and spreads his wings wide. The wings glow and send a thousand bursts of light into the sky. As the light show ends, there is a faint sound of something falling. Then a thousand swords, identical to Robert's swords fall from the sky and embed themselves blade first into the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"**Champ des lames!"** (Field of Blades)

Slowly, spiritual energy gathers around each sword and transforms into a copy of Robert who draws the blade from the ground. Each copy spreads their wings, releasing glowing feathers which turn into more copies. The end result is over ten thousand copies of Robert.

"**Célébrez tombé!"** (Celebrate Fallen!)

All ten thousand plus aim their blades at the Four Captains and the swords release rapid fire spirit bullets at a thousand shots per second, like machine guns. The millions of Bala could wipe out an entire army, but the four captains survive. Toshiro creates a barrier with his Bankai form's ice wings, while Kagome's shikigami create a barrier to protect themselves and Kagome. Byakuya activates his Bankai and uses the wall of blades to block the attacks and Kenshin uses his God Speed to avoid most of the bullets. Naruto creates a barrier of wind and spiritual energy with his zanpakuto. Naruto is glad that his own children are dealing with Robert's Fraccion far from this battlefield.

The Kurosaki Quadruplets Juliet, Odette, Arariel, and Galina appear and destroy twenty of the Robert Clones. In less than five seconds, a poison needle, a ribbon, and a couple of magic spells reduce the twenty into tiny fragments. They then discover that if you destroy the clones created by the swords, the clones they created are also destroyed. Two thousand clones shatter like glass as their masters are annihilated.

High above, hidden in the illusions, Robert's eyes narrow in anger.

Momo Hinamori, Rin, Soken, Persia, Noa, and Miki join the battle and thirty more clones are destroyed in short order. The clones may be far weaker than the original, but they are able to fight low level Shinigami Lieutenants The young warriors break them like stone statues and their three thousand clones break like glass, including the sound.

Robert's eyes continue to fill with rage.

The Captains attack the sword clones and decimate the numbers. The clones unleash the rapid fire Bala attack, but the Captains are focused and soon the remaining clones are annihilated.

A tremendous spiritual power drives everyone to their knees as the real Robert appears in the sky, wings spread and glowing like fire. He raises both swords and crosses them above his head, as he's surrounded by a pillar of energy.

"**Descienda de cielo! ¡Ascienda de infierno!"** (Descend from Heaven, Ascend from Hell!)

Robert's armor explodes off his body, leaving him bare chested. Robert's helmet shatters leaving behind a white circlet around his head. Robert's long black hair lengthens to hip-length and turns snow white, his skin darkens to a deep tan, and his brown eyes become gold yellow on black. Surrounded by flames, his white angel wing is consumed by flames and his black fallen wing grows to twice its size. The two swords merge into a single pure black halberd held in Robert's left hand.

Robert points his index and middle finger at the ground and a sphere of pitch darkness forms in front of the tips.

"**Cero Oscuras!"** (Black Hollow Flash!)

The black cero shoots outward faster than any would believe possible and in an instant, young Miki Sado dies leaving not a trace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer Rey releases a black cero from his mouth, which Ichigo avoids then uses Shunpo to get close to Primer. Primer blocks the slash with Zangetsu, knocking the blade away from him, then delivers a barrage of punches into Ichigo's side. One final punch sends Ichigo flying towards a broken pillar, only for Ichigo to vanish in a burst of speed. Primer uses Sonido to vanish again, as Ichigo strikes creates a crater in the white sand.

Primer Rey floats in the air and places his hand on his bare chest, causing a symbol resembling a "1" to appear. The black tattoo glows white, then the hilt of a sword rises from the skin. Primer then pulls out a long Japanese sword to block Ichigo's next strike.

Primer and Ichigo vanish so quickly that the air between them implodes with a loud crack. Ichigo and Rey appear in different parts of the battlefield as their blades collide with enough force to fuse steel. As the swords collide, the spiritual energy that coats each blade is disrupted, releasing particles of light like sparks. They appear high in the air, creating the sound of thunder. They appear on the ground creating dust storms with their movements. They even appear near the broken pillars and ruins of Hueco Mundo, which are sliced to pieces and shattered in seconds.

Ichigo manages to create a deep cut in Primer's stomach, but Primer coats his fingers in the blood and slashes at Ichigo creating glowing blades of crimson energy. Ichigo manages to block most of them, but he does get several minor cuts and Primer is able to get close enough to impale Ichigo through the shoulder.

The two separate in a burst of speed and then attack again. Primer with his hand coated in blood releases a thunderous black version of the **Gran Rey Cero,** while Ichigo releases the black crescent energy wave of **Getsuga Tensho**. The two attacks collide and for several seconds attempt to overpower each other, then both attacks detonate in a blue-black explosion. The intense shockwave sends a circular wall of sand outward from the two combatants.

Ichigo and Primer vanish with two loud explosions and appear where the other was, back to back. They both stumble as blood sprays from dozens of cuts on each of their bodies. Then they both vanish before all of the blood can soak the sand. There is an explosion in the air between them and both Ichigo and Primer appear several meters from each other, creating two trenches in the desert floor.

"It's been fun strawberry," says Primer, drawing his second zanpakuto and pointing it blade down. **"Conquiste la muerte!!"** (Conquer Death!)

Primer's tremendous spiritual pressure increases to a new level, then increases again and again. Ichigo feels like he's walking at the bottom of an ocean of boiling tar. Primer's energy is so intense that it behaves like liquid matter more than the energy. The spherical aura of destruction then implodes, the vacuum pulling in sand and tearing Ichigo's clothing. When the aura implodes completely, Primer has transformed into his Full Resurrección Form.

Primer Rey is now taller with gold on black eyes, black skin, and very long white hair done in long spikes like a sea urchin. The Hollow hole is now half its original size and the Hollow Mask is gone except for a small fragment around one eye like a monocle. Most of his clothing is gone except for his pants and his skin now has dark blue tribal markings which are hard to see against the black Hierro. He also has small fangs, sharp nails, and pointed ears that make him look like a feral warrior. On his forehead are two small black horns like those of a devil.

Primer moves in instant and his arm impales Ichigo through the stomach. Ichigo coughs blood, but before he can react Primer punches him in the face, breaking teeth and cracking the jawbone. Ichigo tumbles towards the white sand below, but Primer appear below him and delivers hundreds of punches in less than two seconds. The machine gun of stone-crushing blows crack and shatter Ichigo's ribs, while sending shockwaves through his body and shredding the back of his coat. Primer then delivers a spin kick that nearly tears Ichigo in half at the waist and sends him flying. He doesn't travel far because Rey appears in his flight path and grabs him out of the air by the face, before smashing him into a stone wall hard enough to create a huge crater stained with blood. Primer thrusts his fingers into Ichigo's body, striking over a hundred blows and creating a hundred blood-spraying deep wounds in Ichigo's torso.

Ichigo struggles to move despite his vision darkening, his lungs filling with blood, and his right arm being broken in a dozen places.

"_**Still struggling to fight?"**_ says Primer, his voice deep, demonic, and filled with power.

Primer grabs Ichigo's left arm and with ease rips it off. Primer tosses the arm to the ground and walks away from Ichigo. He stops twenty meters away and turns to face Ichigo. He raises his palm, which is soaked in both his and Ichigo's blood. A black sphere begins to form, which means that the feared Cero Oscuras will soon follow.

"_**Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki. There won't be enough of you left to reincarnate."**_

The Black Hollow Flash consumes Ichigo and sends pillars of fire into the sky. When the attack ends, it's like a giant scoop cut a piece out of the desert. A deep trench has been created in the desert, ten meters in radius at its widest and over two hundred meters long. The intensity of the flash is enough that the sides of trench are coated in smoking molten glass. Quartz melts at 1650 (±75) °C, but the trees of Hueco Mundo are breaking apart and melting at a distance of two meters from the trench.

Primer's golden eyes widen as he sees Ichigo standing where the Hollow flash hit. Most of his uniform is gone, but his wounds have healed including regenerating his left arm.

Ichigo has transformed again and now wears the mask of a Hollow. This form is different from previous ones used by him, it's far more menacing and powerful. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask, resembling a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

He has long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, two small furry tufts starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as white skin.

Primer recognizes the Hollow form with its two curved horns. He once possessed a similar form, the form of a Vasco Lorde!

Ichigo raises his zanpakuto Zangetsu, then vanishes. He reappears behind Primer, whose left arm has been severed from his body. Normally, even a Captain level Shinigami and expert in Zanjutsu wouldn't be able to cut through black hierro, which is a thousand times stronger than normal Hierro. Ichigo with the immense strength and spiritual energy of his Hollow form managed to cut it like a scythe through dry reeds.

Primer places his hand on the stump, the whips his hand out turning the dark blood into a dozen black Hollow flashes, each smaller, but as fast as Bala. Ichigo avoids the lethal attacks, moving faster than Primer's eyes can track. He turns to see Hollow-Ichigo behind him with a sphere of white energy outlined with purple between his horns. The enhanced Cero hits Primer and creates a massive explosion that sends a shockwave across the sky of Hueco Mundo. Primer Ray shoots like a glowing bullet from the explosion and strikes the desert hard enough to create a ten meter deep crater. A crater which increases to thirty meters deep, when Hollow-Ichigo rams both of his clawed feet into Primer's stomach with the force of a meteorite impact!

Primer roars in the crater, his golden eyes filled with animal bloodlust and instinct. The blood that surrounds him and flows from a thousand wounds becomes thousands of tiny black cero, each only a few times stronger than a Bala, but moving at extremely high speed. Ichigo jumps into the air to avoid the thousands of cero that come from Primer's blood and finally wipes out the remains of the attack with a surge from Zangetsu.

Primer, still in his feral berserker state, rises from the crater despite his injuries and regenerates his left arm He leaves the crater with such force that the fused quartz shatters like glass for a hundred meter radius. As Primer soars towards Ichigo, an immense black Cero begins to form in front of him. It's an immense black sphere that seems to warp the space around it like a black hole and cracks with energy.

Hollow-Ichigo raises his black zangetsu, then makes a single slash.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

Hollow-Ichigo releases an immense crescent shaped wave of black energy outlined with red-purple. The black energy wave is like the scythe of a cosmic god of death. It slices straight through the cero and slices Primer clean in half from left shoulder to right hip. The energy wave continues and strikes the desert, causing a massive nuclear-level explosion that also tears a massive fissure in the desert.

Primer's eyes regain their sanity as his Cero explodes and incinerates his severed lower half. His upper body is badly burnt and tumbles into the desert fissure. Primer Rey falls past the immense quartz trees and finally hits the bottom of the forest floor, as broken branches and white sand drift down.

Primer looks up as he tries to regenerate his lost body.

The black blade of Zangetsu pierces his forehead and goes out the back of his head into the ground. The Arrancar's body continues to twitch for several seconds, then it collapses dead. As Hollow-Ichigo reverts to a nearly naked Shinigami, Primer Rey Espada Numero Uno crumbles to dust and vanishes.

High above, Orihime and Orina drop their barriers and release the regenerated heroes. Even Willow's arm has been regenerated by Orihime's ability to reverse time and alter fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus's Full Resurrección Form is still a bishonen man, but his red-gold eyes now have black sclera, his white skin has turned pitch black, and his long white hair is wilder. The upper half of his gladiator outfit is gone and the wolf heads have become tattoos on his shoulders. He's taller and more muscular than his previous form He also has sharp nails, pointed ears, the fangs of a wolf, and five long black wolf tails.

Marcus releases a howl that produces a massive destructive shockwave. The wave of energy forces everyone back and gives him an opening for an attack. Marcus appears and delivers a devastating punch to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's face. As Grimmjow flies back, Marcus accelerates and continues to deliver punches at an insane speed. Marcus hits the former Sixth Espada more than a thousand times in less than a minute, each blow sending a shockwave through his body. Even his enhanced Hierro, which makes him immune to a point blank Getsuga Tensho from Vizard-Ichigo, is cracked by the devastating strength and black hierro of the Vasco Lorde-class Arrancar. Finally, Marcus smashes the Sixth Espada into the rock wall and brings his glowing fist back to crush the feline Arrancar's skull.

Grimmjow lets out a roar of his own, which also creates a shockwaves in the air and surrounding area. They normally wouldn't be able to throw an Arrancar of Marcus' level, but the Espada has the senses of a wolf and wasn't prepared for the counter attack.

"**Cero Oscuras!"**

As Marcus falls back, Ulquiorra Cifer concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his index finger into a condensed jet-black Cero with great might. The black cero, which was copied by Aizen's Espada, is Ulquiorra's Cero. It almost hits Marcus, but the wolf king of Hollows vanishes with unmatched speed. Marcus's claws stop a few centimeters from puncturing Ulquiorra's head, but he's stopped by a bloody barrier. He then uses his speed to escape a second crimson attack. Both Kishi and Kisuke Urahara stand a few meters away with their Benihimes. Marcus appears behind them to deliver attacks, only to receive two extremely high speed kido-charged blows from Yuruichi and Soifon.

Marcus howls then becomes a black streak of light. The Urahara twins, Yuruichi, and Soifon are shocked by the speed and spiritual pressure, then fall as blood sprays from the dozens of deep wounds that appear. Marcus appears in front of Ulquiorra and grabs the former Fourth Espada around the throat. Less than a tenth of a second later, Ulquiorra is smashed into the ground more than two meters away.

Marcus feels Ulquiorra's spear pierce his side, but doesn't take notice.

"**Desgarrón!"**(Laceration!)

Marcus cries out as he feels Grimmjow's strongest attack. His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. At less than three feet away, Grimmjow's blades manage to cut through the black hierro and create deep cuts in Marcus' back.

Marcus turns and slashes with his arm, creating a crescent shaped wave of energy that knocks the feline Arrancar back like a tsunami. He then turns around, only to get the barrel of a gun to the left eye. Jiro "Jo" Okajima standing on Ulquiorra's chest fires a bullet directly into the eye. Unlike Superman, who could stop a solid bullet like a contact lens, Jo's bullet obliterates the eye completely.

"_**You little Bastard!"**_ screams Marcus holding his ruined eye. _**"What...?"**_

"I'm not some samurai with code of honor. I'm a pirate and proud of it!"

Marcus cries out as the zanpakuto of Amaya, Ryuubi, Carolyn, and Canaria pierce his back using the cuts left from Grimmjow as openings. Marcus suddenly smiles and is covered by a dark red glow.

"**Pesadilla compartida!"** (Shared Nightmare!)

As the wave of energy surges outward, the Zaraki children and Jo collapse as blood sprays from their backs and their left eyes. They all have the same severe injuries as Marcus, who is now regenerating the damage.

"_**Pesadilla compartida. Copies all of my injuries to my enemies, while accelerating my healing by the number of people affected," **_says Marcus. _**"Now you all match your father."**_

Suddenly, a thin rough-looking blade pierces his chest, above the heart, and he looks over his shoulder to see Kenpachi Zaraki.

"One, my eyepatch is normally on the right eye and as you can see I still have both eyes," says Kenpachi with a grin that could cause Cthulhu to void his infernal bowels of cosmic horror. "Two, you scarred my girls."

Kenpachi grips his zanpakuto with both hands and slashes through Marcus's body, while glowing with a fierce purple-white aura. As Marcus comes off the blade, he runs to escape Kenpachi leaving a trail of blood in the air. Marcus runs faster and faster, despite the wound, but he doesn't get far.

Ulquiorra Cifer has activated his **Resurrección: Segunda Etapa **(Resuurection: Second Stage).

While he retains his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature. Blood-like liquid is dripping from his Hollow hole which has become larger. His waist is covered in something similar to black fur, his arms turn completely black from the mid-biceps to the finger tips, his fingers have grown claw-like extensions, and his feet have become like talons. His eyes have turned yellow while his sclera has turned green with thin "crying" marks under his eyes displaced towards the outside of his cheeks by similar triangular lines that taper off towards his chin. Ulquiorra's mask remains have turned into horns, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. The result is a very demonic bat-like creature, like a devil from hell including a long sharp-pointed tail.

Marcus tries to react, but his nervous system is damaged. While his Shared Nightmare can copy wounds, it can't copy poisons and drugs, and Jo's bullets were loaded with anti-Arrancar compounds. Those chemicals have messed up his superhuman reflexes leaving him vulnerable to Ulquiorra's attack.

"**Lanza del Relámpago!"**

The Lance of Lightning is Marcus's doom. The Roman-like warrior is impaled by a javelin-like weapon, which then produces a massive explosion. The explosion is the largest by far, sending the groups of Urahara and Zaraki flying in different directions and producing a devastating shockwave that destroys everything for a ten kilometer radius excluding Jo and the Shinigami.

As the smoke clears, a massive crater is revealed. In the center of the blast crater is Marcus' one eyed head, which rapidly decays and dissolves into dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Robert points his index and middle finger at the ground and a sphere of pitch darkness forms in front of the tips. _

_**"Cero Oscuras!"**__ (Black Hollow Flash!)_

_The black cero shoots outward faster than any would believe possible and in an instant, young Miki Sado dies leaving not a trace._

Robert Luzarches, the Third Espada of Aizen's New Arrancar Army, killed one of the heroes with ease and now the one-winged angel of darkness is fighting the other shinigami like a demon. Despite only having one oversized wing, he moves with speed surpassing Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido.

Noa fires a barrage of spiritual energy from her zanpakuto Alphonse, but Robert appears and uses his black wing as a shield. He then points his hand at her and releases Bala like a machine gun. The high speed spiritual bullets are only stopped by the legendary Sado durability for a couple of seconds, before the bullets begin to pierce.

Robert jumps into the sky to avoid an attack from Persia Sado. Persia uses Yuurei to fire concentrated shockwaves as she tries to protect her badly injured sister. She fires an extremely powerful blast at the airborne Arrancar, which causes an explosion in the air. Robert appears from the mist, completely undamaged, then releases a dark blue Gran Rey Cero. Persia can't avoid the blast without her sister Noa dying, so she uses Yuurei to create a barrier. The Cero strikes the barrier and there is a violent explosion. As the smoke and sand clears, both Persia and Noa are unconscious.

Robert would finish them off, but Soken fires a barrage of arrows at Robert. The young Quincy fires the glowing spiritual constructs in a pattern, which prevents Robert from launching an attack at the unconscious girls. Suddenly, Robert vanishes and Soken senses the Arrancar standing behind him a centimeter from his energy-absorbing barrier. He then feels a burning surge of energy as Robert injects his spiritual energy into the barrier. The energy is so concentrated that Soken feels like he's trying to manipulate molten lead more than gaseous aura. He feels the bow in his hand and the arrow within grow over and over again to immense size. As Soken turns he finds Robert and finds his bow and arrow extending far outside the protective barrier.

Robert smirks, then thrusts his finger into the bow. His finger tip pierces the gold-white spirit material of the bow and glowing cracks spread across its surface. Spiritual energy streams from the cracks like high pressure gas, then the entire bow shatters into fiery particles. As the bow and arrow explode, the barrier is disrupted and shatters into random streams of spirit particles. Soken doesn't even have time to react, as soon as his barrier collapses he's impaled through the stomach by Robert's smoking arm Robert then turns and throws Soken through the air, leaving a trail of blood in the wind.

Robert vanishes as a blast of wind passes through where he was and causes an explosion as it impacts the earth. Robert reappears a hundred meters away, but his shoulder then releases a spray of blood.

Sunnydale Captain Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze stands holding his blade of wind, his Fighting Spirit Dreamer. Opposite to him is Soul Society Captain Byakuya Kuchiki

"**BANKAI!"**

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"** (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds two rows of giant blades rise up from the ground. These giant blades then explode, and scatter into a near-infinite number of tiny blades.

"**Nanamagari Toushi Musouka!"** (Spiral Path Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

Naruto tosses his sword into the air, where it spins and explodes into a spiral of wind. The air around the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Blades becomes a spiral like the center of an immense tornado. Naruto's clothing also changes leaving him dressed in a close fitting black top and pants, with sandals and tekko (hand/forearm guards). He also wears a sleeveless white coat ending in nine long ribbons tipped with red. He raises his hands and two pitch black kunai daggers appear in his hands.

"**Senkei"** (Massacre Scene!)

This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya, Naruto, and Robert in a continuously moving, column-like array. The Third Espada quickly learns he's caged in and vulnerable, when Naruto vanishes.

Naruto's speed is beyond the limits of the Flash Step technique, bordering on the speed of his father's teleportation technique. In an instant he becomes a hundred phantom images that spiral around their opponent faster than he can react. The images fade away as blood sprays from a thousand cuts in the black hierro. Robert thrashes in pain, until he's impaled by one of Byakuya's blades.

The fake Robert shatters like glass as the real Robert holds the wound created by Byakuya.

Robert smiles and spreads his wing wide. The wing glows and sends a thousand bursts on light into the sky. As the light show ends, there is a faint sound of something falling over the howling wind. Then a thousand swords, identical to Robert's zanpakuto fall from the sky and embedded themselves blade first into the ground.

**"Champ des lames!" **(Field of Blades)

Slowly, spiritual energy gathers around each sword and transforms into a copy of Robert who each draws a blade from the ground. A thousand Naruto Uzumaki clones appear, one behind each copy and slash with their kunai. The Robert clones try to block with their sword, but both they and their blades are weaker than the original, and Naruto's copies are using the wind to increase their cutting ability. The kunai blades slice clean through the swords and the clones of Robert, causing them to shatter like glass into nothing.

The real Robert Luzarches floats above the battlefield, but he's moving slower due the power of Naruto's winds increasing with altitude. He soon finds that he's trapped by Naruto's wind and open to attack from Byakuya.

"**Gokei!"** (Pivotal Scene!)

The columns of blades shatter into pink sakura petals. The mass of petals continues to swirl the inside of the tornado, creating a wall of pink illusion. Each of the sakura petals is light reflected off a tiny, thin blade. A hundred thousand blades swirl around Robert, their speed boosted by the wind, before collapsing into a sphere around Robert.

"A hundred thousand blades forming a spherical formation, slashing at every angle. Be swallowed up and perish."

The explosion is so immense that the tornado explodes outward. Byakuya and Naruto appear a large distance from the attack since at close range they would also be damaged. Naruto looks at the smoke, then throws his kunai in a random direction. It proves not to be random, when it strikes an invisible target a hundred meters away.

The illusion cloak shatters to reveal Robert, now missing his giant single wing and covered in hundreds of wounds including a dozen deep cuts to his chest, back, and neck. The kunai has pierced his shoulder and was able to disrupt the illusion.

"How did you know?" asks Robert, pulling the kunai out, which dissolves into wind.

"I can sense every movement in the wind. I knew you escaped and I could feel the wind flowing around your hidden body," says Naruto, as his dagger reappears in his hand. "How did you escape, Teme?"

"I turned my wing into energy and used it to blast out before the sphere completely collapsed. I only got injured by a portion of the blades. So, are you two going to finish the job?"

"**Ryusenka!"** (Dragon Hail Flower)

Robert is impaled by Toshiro's sword and a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyorinmaru and Robert, encasing and freezing him. Toshiro turns his head as Robert appears only a few meters away. The ice shatters and so does the illusion Robert left behind.

"Your illusions are getting slower," says Toshiro

"No more illusions then."

Robert grips his right wrist with his left hand and points his palm into the sky. A black blast of energy outlined in crimson shoots into the sky and a hundred thousand black blades descend from it. Robert grips the hilt of one the blades and vanishes. In an instant Toshiro is sliced in half and Robert is standing next to another blade. As the blade in his hand dissolves, he picks up another sword. He vanishes and Byakuya barely avoids being sliced across the chest. Robert discards the second blade and draws his third, only to block the dagger of Naruto.

"Instant movement from blade to blade," says Naruto, as his dagger begins to cut through the sword blade. "My father's Hiraishin is more impressive."

Robert jumps into the sky with a surge of energy, only for a dragon of ice to nearly collide with him. He turns in the air, as ice crystals fall from his wounded back, to see an uninjured Toshiro and realizes the one he "killed" was an Ice Clone. Robert said he would use no more illusions, but that didn't stop the Shinigami.

Robert holds out his hand and the nine hundred ninety six remaining swords dissolve into crimson light, which becomes a pitch black sword in Robert's hand. A cruel looking European bastard sword that glows with a harsh crimson light. Robert spins the black blade in a wide arc creating a circle of black energy in the air.

"**Anillo de la destrucción!"** (Ring of the Destruction!)

The spinning black ring flares then releases six rapid fire black hollow flashes. The blasts curve through the air then home in on Toshiro, Naruto, and Byakuya, who barely manage to avoid the extremely fast attacks. Robert slashes a second time and ring fires another six blasts, which are twice the speed of the first attack. Robert slashes a third time and the speed doubles again, quadruple times the speed of the original attack.

He's slashes for a fourth time, when he's stopped by the zanpakuto of Kenshin Himura. The force of the blow is so great that Robert is forced out of his black ring and on to the ground.

"**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" **(Heavens Gliding Dragon Flash!)

A Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu battojutsu that surpasses the speed of the Kuzu-ryusen. The secret behind the technique lies in an additional step with the left foot which adds instantaneous acceleration and weight to the sword. In this case, the step is so powerful it creates a shockwave. Robert manages to block the initial strike, but the force of the insanely fast slashing motion displaces the air around it, generating a vacuum in its wake and sucking the opponent in. Caught in the vacuum, Kenshin spins around and delivers a second strike to Robert's side. The spirit charged blow is so powerful that space seems to warp around it, as Robert bends like a reed.

Robert tumbles through the air as blood sprays from his mouth and places where his harder than iron skin shatters. Robert tumbles across the white sand for several meters and finally slides to a stop. As he pushes himself off the ground, he raises his black sword and thrusts it into his own body. Robert absorbs the sword and begins to rapidly regenerate his injured body.

The Arrancar is then struck by a hundred beams of light that leave no injury on his regenerating flesh. He recognizes the attack as being from Kagome's bankai Shikon Hanayumi. He looks up and sees the two shikigami Kocho and Asuka merge with the two Shinidamachu causing them to grow to immense size. As the Shinidamachu transform into immense white fireballs, Robert finds his body covered in glowing crests. Robert tries to escape, but the fireballs move extremely fast despite their size and strike his body.

Robert is at first confused when the white flames vanish leaving him unharmed, then far more intense white fire explodes from the crests. The flames consume all of Robert's power and hollow him out in an instant. Robert collapses to the ground and shatters like glass. This time it isn't an illusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke Aizen is the former captain of the 5th Division

During his service he secretly conducted research together with his two accomplices on achieving new heights of power by combining the powers of Shinigami and Hollows. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invaded the Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution, he managed to lay his hands on the Hogyoku with an elaborate plan involving Rukia's execution and the attempts to rescue her, manipulating most of the other Captains of Soul Society according to his will. After obtaining the Hogyoku, he declared his intentions openly.

In the world of eternal Halloween, he sought to become the supreme ruler of the Spirit World using the power obtained from the Dark Council. This power included the means to create far greater numbers of Arrancar and access the deeper well, containing the essences of Old Ones, the ancient demons that ruled the world before recorded history.

As his three strongest Espada die, Aizen sits without emotion on a throne of white stone. The throne sits in the center of a chamber in the Arrancar Fortress of Las Noches. He continues to plan the destruction of the invading Shinigami forces, even as his form continues to change.

Sousuke Aizen had grown from six feet one to six feet seven when he absorbed the power of the Deeper Well. His brown eyes became those of a Vizard with black sclera and glowing gold irises. His skin has become pure white like that of his former Third Espada Ulquiorra Cifer but with black markings resembling tribal tattoos on one side of his face. His wavy dark brown hair grew to waist length and a crown of bone appeared around his forehead that covers his Ajar (Inner Eye) chakra. Since that transformation, he has grown with his spiritual power.

He's dressed in a white jacket and hakama, but he also has white bone-like armor on his chest, back, and shoulders.

"Aizen!"

Aizen turns and sees the smiling face of Kisuke Urahara and throws a cero through it. The sphere of darkness pierces Urahara and hits the wall behind him causing a massive explosion, but doesn't cause Urahara any damage. He's dressed in traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat". He also still wears a coat that bears some resemblance to a Shinigami captain's haori, which isn't even moving in the strong wind.

"How did you project yourself into my chamber?" says Aizen realizing Kisuke isn't real, but a powerful image.

"Negotiated with a couple of aliens in Roswell. I think they called themselves the Asgard," says Kisuke.

"Why did you project yourself instead of coming in person? Are you ready to surrender?" says Aizen with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Your zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu (Mirror Flower Water Moon) has the ability to cast illusions and place anyone who sees it under a state of 'absolute hypnosis', allowing you to control all five of their senses. The hypnosis is unbreakable, even if the target is aware that they are hypnotized. The only way to avoid the effect is to not see Kyoka Suigetsu at the moment of its release. I suspect that with your new crystalline transformation from the Deeper Well you can also manipulate crystal to create mirrors to reflect your illusions. Perhaps, you can even make the illusions real enough to cause physical and/or spiritual damage. Anyone who steps in Los Noches is caught in the illusions, which is while you can see my image, I can't see your image, only hear your voice."

'Clever," says Aizen. "As I should expect from the former Captain of the 12th Division, Founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research Institute, 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division, and Corps Commander of the Detention Unit of the Special Forces. How do you plan to get me, if you won't let people enter my fun house?"

There is an odd mechanical sound.

"You enjoyed my invention Hogyoku (Crumbling Orb) so much, I thought you would like to see another of my inventions," says Urahara with a creepy smile. "With most of the Arrancar destroyed and your reliance on the fun house, your security was easy to bypass."

Out of the shadows comes a mechanical insect with an egg-shaped white body, six black legs, and a half-ring shaped head. Aizen's eyebrow rises at the odd looking robot.

"I give you Mechachu! The ultimate small delivery robot designed to navigate through even the most complex labyrinths using a combination of spirit sensors and sonar. This marvelous little wonder..."

Aizen strikes the robot with a small cero causing it to explode and leaves behind a black orb on the floor surrounded by ash and smoking fragments.

"You fiend. You scum."

"You knew I would do that," says Aizen, eyes narrowing.

"I did say it was a delivery robot. It was a special one designed to carry that orb."

The black orb in the rubble is the size of a baseball, but the ground beneath it cracks from its weight and it begins to emit a powerful spiritual aura.

"I call it the Abyss Stone. It's a super-dense spiritual material with a density of 2.25 kilograms per cubic centimeter, ten times that of pure elements osmium and iridium. As it's exposed to gravity, its density increases, making it impossible to move."

"What does it do Urahara?!"

"It's extremely unstable and when it reaches it limits, it converts itself into energy. Since according to matter-energy equivalence 1 gram of matter converted to energy is equal to 21.5 kilotons of TNT, that super-dense baseball will do far more than break windows."

Aizen gets up, but Urahara waves at him with his fan.

"Don't bother trying to escape. The sphere prevents teleportation because of the aura and even with enhanced speed you would never be able to outrun the blast."

Aizen cuts his finger and fires a monstrous blast of black energy at the sphere, but only manages to create a crater in the floor. He fires a second, more powerful blast that shatters the room leaving it exposed to the air. It doesn't destroy the orb, which remains flawlessly smooth, resting at the bottom of the now immense crater.

"Nice try, Aizen. It would take power a hundred times greater than your Captain level to prevent the blast."

Aizen grins, then pulls out an odd shaped katana resembling his Zanpakuto.

"**Ascienda al trono del cielo!"** (Ascend to the Throne of Heaven!)

Aizen's spiritual pressure increases to the point where all of Los Noches collapses. The force of Aizen's spiritual pressure is like a solid wall of steel expanding from his body and creating a sphere of destruction. The sphere smashes a deep hole in the white sandy ground and causes a rippling shockwave to travel across Hueco Mundo

Aizen's body has grown to the immense size of a daikaiju (giant monster). He now stands over a hundred twenty meters tall (394 feet) with a body covered in smooth bone and white stone. His fingers and feet now end in sharp claws and his head is covered in a skull-like bone mask with only the sockets showing the gold-on-black eyes. The mask also has two sharp horns that curve forward. He also has two immense feathery wings with a wingspan of a hundred and fifty meters. Each feather of those wings is a blade of silvery metal covered in crystal, creating millions of mirrors. On his chest is symbol that resembles a flower.

Aizen forms a pitch black sphere between his horn tips. As the sphere grows, the space around it ripples and warps. As the orb reaches the size of Aizen's immense cranium, the distortion begins to release pulses of energy. As Aizen opens his mouth, the orb implodes into a single tiny point becoming the most powerful cero in history. The black beam strikes the orb and the resulting explosion can see seen for a hundred kilometers (62 miles). The pillar of white fire soars into the air, before it suddenly collapses into a swirling point of darkness.

Aizen struggles as a powerful force draws him towards the black vortex that grows from the blast point. Aizen watches in horror as his wings are torn to pieces and pulled into the darkness, then roars in pain as cracks begin to form in his harder than diamond body. As Aizen is slowly pulled towards the darkness, he hears Urahara's voice, distorted by the energy and warped gravity.

"Congratulations, you prevented the Abyss Stone from exploding. Unfortunately, the stone absorbs spiritual energy and increases its density. So instead, you caused it to implode into a singularity."

Aizen's eyes widen as he realizes the darkness is the edge of a spiritual Black Hole. His eyes widen further as cracks rapidly spread across his crystalline Hierro and small pieces are pulled off into the darkness. He's been trapped by Urahara. Instead of an epic battle with the shinigami, he's being destroyed by something the size of baseball and not even sentient!

"You were so obsessed with power that you never considered it was possible to have too much power. The effect the Abyssian Dark Hole gets stronger the more dense and powerful the spirit matter. Only the most basic spiritual particles can escape its pull, which means everything for a hundred kilometers is about to be cleansed."

Aizen roars as his arms crack and shatter, falling bit by bit into the Dark Hole. His mask cracks and shatters showing the once handsome face of Sousuke Aizen. His skin is a deathly shade of grey with dark markings that make him look like a corpse. A face once filled with power and authority, it is now distorted by madness and pain.

As the mask shatters, so does the Lord of Arrancar's power. His legs shatter and his entire body tumbles towards the darkness. Aizen lets out one last cry, a cry of rage at his lost dream and a cry of fear at his destruction. Then he's torn to pieces and completely consumed by the darkness of the Urahara co-created black hole.

As Aizen dies, there is a white shockwave that travels across Hueco Mundo. In the Spirit World (Reikai), there is a white shockwave that fills the hearts of the Soul Society with joy and makes the goddesses of Yggdrasil sing. In the Demon World, there is a wave of energy that fills the dark souls with a feeling of victory. In the world of Halloween, the feared red sky turns blue-purple and stays that way for a couple of days.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 34 - **

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 17**

**THE SECOND RETURN** Part 6

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE A BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP !!**


	23. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 18

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 35- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 18**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 7**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 31, 2014 **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Polygyny (from neo-Greek: poly "many" and gyny "woman" or, as in this context, "wife or spouse") is "a marriage form in which a man has two or more wives at the same time." It is distinguished from a man who has a sexual partner outside marriage, such as a concubine, casual sexual partner, paramour, or other culturally recognized secondary partner. Polygyny is the most common form of polygamy. The much rarer practice of polyandry is a marriage form in which one woman has two or more husbands at the same time.

Dr. Xander "Cho Hakkai" Harris wakes up in the X Mansion. When it was being constructed near the hospital, the builders originally wanted to call the three story fortress the Harris Home, but Xander didn't want anything to do with his pre-Halloween family. Tony and Jessica Harris had stopped being parents long before Buffy had come to town, when they became the abusive town drunks. Xander wanted his new home to be a new beginning, but he should have thought more about the name before he signed the paperwork. A lot of mutants, metahumans, espers, and gen-actives that enter Sunnydale end up at the Mansion mistaking it for one of Xavier's mutant academies.

Xander walks down the hallway to his own bathroom, passing a chart on the wall. The chart is constructed with magitek and resembles an oversized calendar detailing birthdays, holidays, medical checkups, special events, and even which days belong with which of Xander's wives.

Xander is in a rush, so he doesn't go for the usual cycle of shower, shaving, brushing, combing, and dressing. Instead, he walks over to a full length mirror in his bathroom. He touches the mirror and a square "window" appears around the head of Xander's reflection. Inside the window, it shows a clean faced Xander. Next to the window are words in white that include Hospital A, Hospital B, Outdoors - Dry, Outdoors - Wet, and Vacation. Xander touches the window and it expands to fill the entire mirror, so the reflection is a clean, shaven Xander Harris dressed in his freshly cleaned doctor's clothing. Xander touches the image for a third time and a glowing ripple of energy spreads from the point. As the ripple washes over Xander, he changes to match the reflection.

"Got to love Magitek Dress Mirrors."

Xander leaves the bathroom and heads for breakfast. At the table are Xander's wives Fumio, Kit, Lady Silk, Elisabeth, and Nemu. They are having a traditional Japanese breakfast apart from Elisabeth, who's American. Fumio and Lady Silk are taking blood tablets - pills that when mixed with water produce synthetic blood for friendly vampires and other non-evil blood sucking creatures. Their numerous children are scattered throughout the mansion, but that may not last very long. As they get older, they will move out into the neighboring buildings to start their own families.

Xander sits down with a cup of coffee and pulls out the Sunnydale World News. The newspapers of Sunnydale aren't composed of simple paper and ink, but a form of Magitek that allows ten to twenty pages to be stored on a single page. As a result, while the collection of papers is thin, the amount of news is immense. Since Sunnydale is the Nexus of the New World, news from around the entire world passes through it. The only other news services that can compete are the Magia Times and Machina E-News.

The front page story reads "**The Battle of Hueco Mundo Ends: The Death of Aizen Sosuke**". The war with the Dark Council has been going on for many years and became worse when Aizen, Naraku, Madara, and Griffith took over the Dark Council. With the death of three of the Four Horsemen, people are now seeing a light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel.

There are many articles from all around the world.

**Australia Pokémon League becomes Australia Mon League**

**The United North American Colonies: Construction of Citadel City II**

**UNAC: Sin City's New Sins.**

**UNAC: Birth of Alien Federation in Colorado Springs.**

**UNAC: New York: Bigby Wolf celebrates the Birth of 30****th**** Child!**

**Mega Tokyo: NMSD - Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance) opens Ohtori Magic Academy. To match Mahora Academy's Magic Program and Tokyo Magitek University in attendance. **

**Desert Kingdoms: Sodom and Gomorrah to emigrate to Makai.**

**Atlantis/Lamuria Conflict Increasing**.

"A shipment of blood was destroyed during transport to Midland," says Fumio. "It wasn't for transfusion. Does that mean it was vampires?"

"Empress Augusta Vradica of the New Human Empire," says Xander. "It must have been supplies to the Methuselah troops in Southern Midland. Hopefully they will switch to the pills since they're easier to transport than liquid plasma."

"Does UNAC produce those tablets?" says Fumio.

"We gave the formulas to the New Human Empire in exchange for their help on the Midland Front."

"How do you know so much about the Midland War when you're a local doctor?"

"I'm one of best and a lot of troops pass through Sunnydale."

"And modest, too."

"According to Makai sources, the kitsune population is still growing at an accelerated rate," says Kit with a smile.

"That makes me nervous. How many kits do your sisters have again?"

"I've got eight sisters. Four each had five, while the others had nine. Fifty six?"

"It's hard to remember. Last Christmas all I could remember was that stack of letters falling on me."

"You're the one who wanted to send cards."

"I thought it would be cheaper!"

"Inari and Todd are heading to Makai next month with some of their friends."

"Teenagers are bad. Teenage youkai are worse!"

Lady Silk laughs at that, then frowns at the Business section.

"The value of youkai silk has gone down. The spider group has been worried since Machina started producing nano-weave synthetic silk. When combined with Magia fabric processing, it's as strong as yojutsu (demonic magic) altered youkai silk."

"The Thousand Kingdoms prefers natural silk," says Xander comforting. "The Silk Road will never dry up in that collection of countries."

"It's not that, it's that some of the older youkai are blaming the hanyou. The old fools say the mixing of blood is lowering the quality of silk."

"Everyone knows that's a load of crap!" says Xander looking her in the eyes. "The Parker group produces some of the best silks and they are mostly human mixed."

The Parker group is a group of spider-theme metahumans including many analogues of Peter Parker (Spider Man) and his daughter May Parker (Spider woman) that moved to the cities of Makai. They are immigrants like the original Irish and Italians in old New York, but have become a major influence in media and industry in the demon world. The old youkai families are prejudiced against them, but the larger ruling families support the Parkers.

"If they say anything, send them the reports from Magia! Magian Nano-Silk is a match for the stuff from the Silk Road and Parker Group, but the stuff from those inbreds is the lowest quality of the lot."

Lady Silk smiles, then kisses him on the cheek.

"You always know what to say."

"It must be Cho Hakkai. I was always saying the wrong thing before Halloween," says Xander. "I heard Charlotte is dating a member of the Parker Group?"

"Ryoichi Kumori, son of Yu Komori. He's from Spiderman: The Manga by Ryoichi Ikegami."

"Isn't that the guy who did the art on Crying Freeman? With all the sex and violence??"

"Don't worry, Ryoichi is very shy."

Elisabeth looks sad at a picture of Amanda and Alexander Jr in the paper.

"You're worried about them."

"I know how messed up the modeling world can be, Xander," says Elisabeth. "Now, my children are modeling in Nihon. Listening to those idiots they call managers and the praise of those Yes men."

"It could be worse. They could be modeling in France with those Ys men."

Elisabeth winces, then begins to laugh at Xander's joke. Ys is a city off the coast of Albion, floating above the waves. Its people are divided between the druid Mermaids and Sea People, and the Christian humanoids. When the people of the city lose their faith, they are cast into the waves and transformed into Sea People. Paris means "Like Ys" and is considered one of the oddest members of the Albion Alliance due to the world's perception of it pre-Halloween. The city even has a colony of anthropomorphic perverted skunks and every cat girl that arrives in that town either carries mace and a stun gun, or is skilled with lightning and/or fireball spells.

Xander notices that Nemu is quieter than normal.

"Nemu-chan, are you alright?"

"Father wants me to babysit."

Xander shudders at those words. Mayuri's children other than the Nemu girls are nightmares to deal with since they possess vast intelligence and sadistic streaks. One Nemu is married to Xander, another to Ishida, and the third to Sasori of the Red Sand, all producing "normal" children, although how a living puppet can reproduce is mystery. Mayuri's children play with people and animals until they collapse into mush. You'd think they would stop at the first four, but Mayuri became a father over and over again.

"I got a message from Motoko in Machina. She says you should visit Hideo more often and that he wants your opinion on a cybernetic upgrade," says Fumio.

Kaien and Hideo are the children of lesbian couple Willow Kuchiki and Motoko Kusanagi, but Xander is the biological father of the children. Hideo is becoming more like his mother everyday and has taken over her previous security job. Xander's eyes widen at one article in the paper

"Nihon orders the sterilization of Junta Momonari after the birth of his 50th child by 10th unmarried girl," says Xander.

"That's severe, but he sounds like a Playboy," says Elisabeth.

"A Megaplayboy. I remember the name from the Files, it's from DNA Squared. People with sexual charisma and impulses that lead each of them to have 100 children that carry the Mega-Playboy DNA, causing them and all their descendants to each have 100 children as well. It caused a massive overpopulation problem in a future time line," says Xander. "They gain psychic powers along with Mega-Playboy charm, including the ability to teleport and telekinesis."

Xander finishes his breakfast quickly and gets up.

"That reminds me. There's a group coming in from the Winnsboro Outpost. Almost two hundred babies were born during the first Valentine Event and now a large group is coming for a check up from the best."

"Doesn't that group possess a rare good version of Snake Sage Orochimaru?" says Nemu.

"Tom 'Don't Call Me Orochimaru' Majors. He's married to the mutant former-adventurer Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde. Their son Michael Majors is the one leading the Winnsboro Outpost group."

"Let's hope the group arrives safely. Ever since the mess in Hueco Mundo, the Resurrectionist paper work has become different."

Xander frowns at the mention of Hueco Mundo. One of Xander's distant friends Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, came back from the Hollow world yesterday. He was badly injured and mourning the death of one of his children. His child was hit by a Cero, meaning that even if the soul survived all the memories and persona of that life are gone. It's as permanent as death is on the world of Halloween.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Halloween Out of Control**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander looks at his first case of the day.

She's a young, beautiful woman standing a hundred sixty nine centimeters (5' 6½") with brown eyes and long dark hair. She's dressed in tight black pants and a black vest with numerous straps. What doesn't look normal is the shaking of parts of her body, like nervous twitches and localized seizures, even while unconscious. There are also patches on her bare skin that are discolored and sickly looking.

Next to her are two battered humans in military-style clothing and name tags reading "**S. Conner**." and "**J. Conner**."They both look very worried about the girl, despite their own healing injuries.

"Cameron Phillips is from a town near San Antonio, Texas. The transformation of the town was flawed due to some sort of natural paranormal phenomenon."

"Heaven's Gate. It's a natural nexus of ley lines which conducts positive natural energies and links to higher planes of existence," explains Nurse Jungle. "They're the opposite number of the Hellmouths"

"The strong order force of Heaven would have conflicted with the chaos magic," says Xander, remembering Willow's explanation of Heaven and Hell.

"This flaw did not make itself known immediately but over the course of the many years since the 1997 Halloween Event it's steadily gotten worse."

"Magic and technology don't work together unless it's ordered and planned. Chaos magic can be more damaging than an electromagnetic pulse," says Xander. "According to the report, instead of the girl being pure machine or pure human, the flaw caused her to gradually over time achieve a techno-organic state. However, due to the fact that it was started by chaos magic and had no scientific hand, the changes are random and unstable."

"She's a fusion of human and model TOK715 Skynet Cyborg. Skynet Cyborgs aren't humans with implants, but machine endoskeletons covered in synthetic grown flesh," says the man standing next to Cameron. "She's been suffering numbness and skin necrosis for almost a week now. The seizures began a few days ago."

"John and Sarah Conner, correct?" says Xander, as the two next to Cameron nod. "Why didn't you go to Machina? They are the world's cybernetic experts after all."

"A couple of reasons. One, we avoid Machina because we don't trust AIs and Machina has a standing army of T-800 and T-100 Cyborgs. Two, Machina is a more machine based city and while examples of fusion between organic matter and machines are done there the unique nature of Cameron's transformation makes Sunnydale the better option. There are a lot of odd cases that pass through here."

"She resembles River Tam," says one of the other Nurses.

"Yeah. I noticed," says Xander looking over the scanner reports. "Build up of metallic compounds in the nervous system. Breakdown of the immune system. Kidney damage due to toxic build up. Implant rejection. Malfunctioning implants at thirty two percent, but cascade failure will raise the malfunction level to sixty seven percent. What triggered the seizures?"

"She fought an Arrancar with electrical powers. He managed to hit Cameron with a lightning bolt, but was forced to retreat when the Battle for Hueco Mundo began."

"Her body was already at its limits, but the surge must have overloaded her systems. What is worse is that the heat from the machine parts is breaking down the surrounding tissue," says Xander. "We don't have time to create a new body. She could Cascade Fail and the shock could kill her. Nurse Jungle, get a Nano-engineer and tell him to bring the T-O Virus."

"T-O Virus?" asks Sarah, looking worried.

"It's something from the Marvel universe. The virus transforms organic material into techno-organic material. Techno-organic material resembles both machinery and living tissue. All techno-organic cells function like independent machines and carry both the virus and all information on their carriers, including memories and appearance. This allows a techno-organic being to rebuild itself from a single cell when destroyed," says Nurse Jungle quoting her medical journal.

"She can't survive being an imperfect fusion of terminator and human, so the virus should convert both tissue and machine parts into a single entity"

"What about her humanity???" says Sarah.

"A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body. Each cell will contain Cameron's complete memories, so she will not be lost."

Xander moves on to the next room, while the Nanoengineer prepares the T-O Virus and makes sure that no Skynet software gets mixed into the virus. Inside the room is an odd group of Hunters, looking a little messed up in the head and the body.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hunting Accident**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mercenary Jayne Cobb, Graboid Hunters and handymen Earl Bassett and Valentine "Val" McKee, Vatican vampire hunter Jack Crow, and Nightstalker vampire hunters Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King. Hired by UNAC to cleanse the town of Sunnyvale for colony reconstruction. They were sent to clean out the monsters, evil vampires and other nasties, so the construction crews could begin the reclamation."

"We encountered some expected problems in Sunnyvale. Dementors, boggarts, dark succubi, and lethifolds lead by a version of Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!? As in that wuss from the Harry Potter Books??"

"This version was a mess. In his world, Harry Potter was not some emotionally abused orphan, but a bad ass street fighter who escaped the Dursleys at age eight. When Malfoy encountered Potter on the train, the street fighter crushed Malfoy's nuts. Slytherin Harry took over his House from Malfoy, got Malfoy's godfather Snape kissed by Dementors, killed Lucious Malfoy, and left Draco without a Knut to his name," says Abigail, holding the side of her head. "When he awoke in Halloween World, he spent years running for his life and ending up scarred over most of his body. He finally used dark ritual founds in what books he could steal to become a lich and planned on making himself the next Dark Lord with Sunnyvale as his HQ."

"Transforming oneself into a near-indestructible undead mage doesn't mean you get any smarter," says Xander. "You won?'

"The moron used the largest crucifix in the church as a Phylactery. I used my UV-arc to cut the lines holding it up and the thing fell on Draco, crushing him and shattering it."

"It's not funny," says Jayne.

The six foot four, physically imposing mercenary looks very embarrassed

"He's upset at what his boggart turned into. His mother looking disappointed at him," says Abigail.

"Big tough mercenary is a mama's boy!" taunts Jack Crow.

"You want a knuckle sandwich!"

"Enough! I talk to mothers all the time," says Xander. "I also know many mothers that would tear you to pieces Crow. Another word out of you and you get body training from Izumi Curtis! "

Jack Crow's laughs die a quick death. He's heard the training stories from the Elric brothers when they helped reconstruct one of the Vatican's outposts in the Mediterranean.

"Don't forget I managed to distract the dark succubi long enough for you to shoot them," says Val.

"I wish I could!" says Abigail looking angry.

"We didn't need to see your white ass," says Hannibal King.

"Your ass isn't much better or don't you remember the tattoo parlor in New Mexico."

"I don't need to hear about that, you..." says Abigail before going into a tongue lashing that would impress Pre-Halloween Queen C. She insults his personality, body, parents, ancestors, and pets, using the nastiest words in the language of Maginese. If the words in the magic language were any fouler, the walls would burst into black flame. Xander thinks Cordelia would be impressed and pass the title since she has changed since becoming the world's most powerful female fire bender.

Xander moves on to the next room after recommending a few nutrient packs and a few extra tests involving needles and embarrassing positions. Nurse Jungle walks up to him and hands him a new chart.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sliding into Trouble**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We have another group of Sliders."

Xander winces since this is the fifteenth group of Sliders in the past six months.

Quinn Mallory, a graduate student of physics specializing in string theory from San Francisco, created a device capable of opening vortices to alternate universes. He developed the technology to the extent that not only could he send items through the gateway he created, but also, with the use of a timer, return them to their point of origin. He used himself as his first living "guinea pig." After his initial slide, he returns to find that a double from another universe has caused him a bit of trouble, but also helped him solve the final 'missing piece' in the equation for sliding (which includes a solution to the unified field theory).

His best friend Wade Welles and his professor/mentor Maximillian Arturo joined him on his second test. However, the wormhole grew unstable and spiraled out of control. Singer Rembrandt "Cryin' Man" Brown, driving by Quinn's house, was accidentally sucked through with them. When the timer was activated ahead of time, more than four hours before it was scheduled to, it lost its original coordinates, and the Sliders couldn't return home. This left them unable to control when the vortices open, or which universe they leaped to. The Sliders continued moving from universe to universe, trying to find their way back home.

The first version was the standard group that could have been a Halloween group that slid out and slid back into the Halloween Universe. There is a distaff version, in which the characters have opposite genders. There is a version which includes Maggie Beckett, Rembrandt Brown, Dr. Diana Davis, and a fusion named Mallory. There is even a version of the Sliders which includes Dr. Alexander Harris, Professor Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenburg, and Jesse "Shouting Man" McNally.

"What's the story on this group? Group 15, correct?"

"Correct. During a slide to a world that is soon to be destroyed by fragments of a pulsar, the Sliders were pulled into a military operation commanded by Gulf War veteran Colonel Angus Rickman and Captain Maggie Beckett. The goal of this operation was to develop sliding technology in order to evacuate the best and brightest to a new home world. While helping the operation to succeed, Quinn amazingly found what he believed to be Earth Prime, but also discovered that Maggie was unable to breathe there. Meanwhile, the other Sliders uncovered that Rickman was murdering the evacuees in order to obtain donor tissue necessary to stave off a strange fungal brain disease he had contracted during the war.'

'Professor Arturo was attacked by Rickman. Normally this put people into a coma but it simply made it difficult for Arturo to speak or think straight."

"Didn't we get a Rickman in Sunnydale a few months ago? The feline mutant that was captured as a possible spy for the Dark Council and died of complete cellular breakdown."

Xander remembers the part animal part human screaming before his entire body, including the bones, liquefied on the table. Every cell in the body self-destructed making regeneration or cloning impossible, and the soul was sucked into hell in an instant.

"The same Angus Rickman. He'd recently escaped from being trapped on an island with a scientist who had created a race of human-animal hybrids. In the original time line, he missed the vortex and fell to his death, but in this one he landed in our world and continued to mutate due to the environment."

"You think you can help the Professor, Doc?" says Rembrandt Brown next to Professor Arturo's comatose body.

"Nano-medicine should repair the brain damage "

"Nano-medicine?"

"Microscopic organic machines. They flow to the damaged area and reconstruct the tissue on a molecular level. They'll help the brain reconnect and when they are finished, they'll break down in proteins that are either excreted or absorbed by the body."

"Pretty fancy, Doc."

"It's become standard in technologically advanced colonies."

"I have to tell you Doc. This world is weird and Q-Ball's timer doesn't work anymore. Do you have any advice?"

"Our world used to be almost normal," says Xander. "We had the supernatural like vampires and demons, but we had a normal world to hide in. An illusion people could enjoy to pretend the paranormal didn't exist. Then on October 31, 1997, a man named Ethan Rayne tried to pull a stunt and it went out of control. The world was destroyed and reborn as an endless mixture of different worlds.'

'Your choices are to either find your place in the colonies or you could try Project 108 in the city of Magia."

"Project 108?"

"Project Exodus. It is a portal creation project that allows us to view and transport objects to other worlds outside the influence of the Halloween Event. A way to gather a variety of knowledge from other worlds and for people who don't want to live in Magia, but don't want to face the Halloween Horrors, to escape into other worlds."

Quinn Mallory and a version of the greatest scientific genius in the universe/ supreme goddess known as Washu Hakubi walk by, talking back and forth. It's hard to make out since most of the words involve quantum physics.

"Sliding technology could be used to travel to an alternate Earth that might have a cure for the Red Sky."

"Isn't the Red Sky metaphysical?"

"Yes, but just as there can be different physics, there can be different metaphysics. The greater the knowledge, the greater the potential to find the solution."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beware the Queen**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Xev Bellringer of Planet B3K.'

'In the TV show Lexx, she was originally raised from birth to be a submissive but sexually aggressive wife as part of something called the Wife Bank. According to what we could piece together, humans in that universe were controlled by a god-like figure known as His Divine Shadow and bred in large numbers so that their meat could be used to resurrect His Divine Shadow's true form, a giant insect known as the Giga Shadow."

Nurse Jungle turns back to her file.

"Using a combination of isolation and the only source of stimulus being an interactive video tutor she was trained thoroughly until she passed all the tests. Unfortunately, when the big day came to marry the person she had been sold to, she was seriously obese and covered in acne. The groom (a child) didn't like this and insulted her while also refusing to marry her. She punched him and was arrested under His Shadow's severe laws.'

'Her sentence was to be transformed into a love slave via a four step process: Her body was changed to physical perfection and made self-sustaining, change in hair color, heightened libido and mental reconfiguration to make her madly in love with her intended owner.'

'However the process was interrupted when a Cluster Lizard - a reptile/insect creature used for execution - broke into the room causing part of its DNA to become fused with Zev's. This gave her enhanced strength, which allowed her to break free before her mind could be manipulated. She has died and been reborn with the new name Xev, and has survived the destruction of one universe."

"So, what is problem?"

"Due to the heightened libido as part of the sex slave procedure she is almost always sexually frustrated. None of the main cast members could satisfy her either because they were either dead, lacked a body or she just found them repulsive. She tried to come onto various men that appeared on the show but they usually died violent deaths before she could get what she needed from them.'

'She's currently in a polyandry relationship with six men, but she has arrived in Sunnydale to have her enhanced libido reduced to more human levels. The reasons are her husbands can't keep up with her sexual needs and she's been pregnant sixteen times in the past fourteen years. Her human-alien biology causes her to give birth to multiple offspring, at the same time, so she now has forty eight kids"

Xander walks into the room to see a young woman standing five foot eight with dark eyes and long hair which is a mix of copper red, gold blonde and dark brown. She's dressed in a tight dress secured by black leather straps and is sitting in a very seductive pose.

Xander also sees six men standing behind her, shaking their heads. They are all young men standing between five foot ten and six foot three. They are all tall, slender and androgynously beautiful, the classic bishonen. One has blue eyes and short blond hair, one has blue eyes and long black hair, one has short red hair and green eyes, one has brown eyes and medium brown hair, one has gold eyes and white hair, and one has green eyes and long blond hair, with the last two having dark skin.

The reason for the head shaking is clear, being that they know if Xander says yes it'll just mean more kids and perhaps one of them getting eaten by Xev since Cluster Lizards devour mates who've outlived their usefulness.

"Miss Bellringer?"

"Yes," she says with a deep voice.

"We have scanned your body's endocrine system and we have determined that your enhanced libido is the result of certain enlarged glands in your body. The large glands produce large amounts of hormones that cause your behavior and since you have lived far beyond the life expediency of a love slave, those glands are overproducing. It means your libido could get even more severe."

All six men pale and look at their aggressive wife with no small amount of fear.

"Fortunately, with minor surgery we can remove most of those glands and reduce the growth rate of the remainder. The hormone drop should allow you to live a normal life."

A few minutes later, Xander runs out of room away from the grateful husbands. Handshakes are fine, hugs are OK, but the kiss was more than disturbing for the heterosexual Harris. He may have Cho Hakkai's bishonen features, but he's only interested in his wives.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not Seeing the Problem**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Darien Fawkes, aka The Invisible Man. A man who is a former career criminal who got sent to jail after being convicted of B&E resulting in life without parole due to the California three strikes rule. He was approached by his brother with a deal: become a test subject for a new experimental Quicksilver gland that could turn someone invisible and get out of jail. Unfortunately the brother was in such a rush that he hadn't yet come up with a way to later remove the gland without killing Darien. When terrorists attacked the complex looking for the gland the brother was killed taking most if not all of the project research.'

'This led to problems because unless he received a regular injection of a counteragent he would eventually go insane due to what the show called Quicksilver madness. He was recruited into a government agency with the deal that in return for being an operative they would make sure he got enough counteragent to remain sane."

"You can see or rather you can't see my problem," says Daren, who's now a talking coat and pants. The person wearing the clothing is completely invisible due to the Quicksilver compound. "A witch's mumbo-jumbo healing and some drugs from one of the colonies are the only things keeping me going since Halloween enhanced my ability."

"According to the files, the terrorist and scientist Arnaud DeFöhn is responsible for implanting you with the Quicksilver madness - a defect he included in the gland to give him control over all invisible men. He rigged it to release a neurotoxin that accumulates in the bloodstream and causes intense pain, followed by antisocial behavior and psychosis."

"That bastard also killed my brother and caused a lot of problems."

"My point is that the gland itself isn't the problem, it's the defect in it. So you have two options. One, I could use Nanomedicine to breakdown the gland and flush your system of the Quicksilver compounds. Two, I could remove the defect from the gland and grant you control over your invisibility."

"I... I think the second option is best. It's helped me a lot and it's all of I have left of my brother," says the invisible man. "He may have a self-righteous ass, but he did help me become a better person."

"Oops!"

Suddenly, Xander is forced to jump out of the way as a klutzy blonde nurse trips. She was carrying a huge pile of bandages which fall on Darien Fawkes and somehow cover him like the linen bandages of an Egyptian mummy. Fawkes looks down at his body, then at the Nurse.

"Thank you nurse, but I didn't need help getting dressed."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Early Edition**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander walks in with his cup of Coffee.

"Gary Hobson. Marissa Clark. Chuck Fishman. Series: Early Edition," says Xander, looking at the clipboard.

"Gary Hobbs gets a newspaper every day giving him knowledge of what is going to happen that day. A case of getting tomorrow's newspaper today. However he's just your average bar/restaurant owner and since no one else can read the newspaper he has to be the one to try and avert the various tragedies or stories shown in the newspaper. He can sometimes get aide from his friends but they cannot read the paper directly themselves so he has to read it and then tell them what it says. Due to the man's sense of responsibility he usually runs himself ragged trying to save as many people he can even at the risk of his own life."

Xander looks at the three people, who are in the beds secured by straps and have numerous IV bags loaded with fluids, nutrients, and medicine to treat extreme exhaustion.

"He... he doesn't get one paper anymore, Doc," says Chuck. "He gets newspapers from every major city in the world. Sunnydale, Magia, Machina, Citadel City, Mega-Tokyo, Albion Capital London, New York, etc..."

Marissa, who recently got Machina optical implants to cure her blindness, looks at the Doctor.

"Only he and the five other members are able to read the papers so you can imagine the workload they have to deal with. Most of us are determinators, while others have gotten cyber implants or gene treatment in order to survive Halloween world. It never seems enough."

"Extreme exhaustion," says Nurse Jungle.

"Those... papers... are cursed," says Chuck. "Obsession with saving everyone.... mentioned in the newspapers. Grow increasingly ill... with every tragedy....crime...accident shown in the papers.... that is not prevented."

"There was a lot of crisis during this war. The attempted assassination of Queen Esther of Albion. Mega-Tokyo Generator Meltdown. Naraku's Plague Bomb. The last paper before our collapse was to prevent an Arrancar agent from telling Aizen about Urahara's Abyss Stone," says Marissa, who's in better shape.

"I have an idea. It's not like we don't have precognitive psychics and seers, so when the next set of papers appear, we call in security and you read the papers to them. While they stop the events, you can all rest and recover," says Xander

"Sounds nice," says Chuck, before falling asleep.

Xander turns to Nurse Jungle.

"Make sure you get cat food and air cleaner for this room. I doubt we could stop that cat from appearing any more than the Cheshire Cat or Schrödinger's cat "

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Evil Baby**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ROAR!!!!!!**

The creature in front of Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris is a bizarre looking beast. It's immense, humanoid, and yellow with a starfish-shaped head, a long tube-like mouth, long rubbery arms ending in four fingers, and a mass of tendrils where the legs would be. The creature looks like something out of Lovecraft and is surrounded by a pulsating translucent yellow-green aura which extends into a million tendrils like a jellyfish at its edge

Its mouth suddenly extends and grabs the chest of one of the patients. The man cries out in agony as his body withers into a dry mummified husk. As the translucent soul is sucked into the hose-like mouth, the corpse is tossed into a wall where it shatters into a cloud of dust.

Xander ducks behind a desk and yells at a purple haired nurse.

"What the fuck is that thing!?!?"

"Maggie Simpson. An ageless life-absorbing creature from the cursed town of Springfield. Murderous pirate Hans Sprungfeld accidently summoned the creature in the 19th century and it became active in '89. The creature calling itself Maggie Simpson is in fact a demi being planning to ascend to god hood and devours her faux family "

"The Simpsons cartoon??"

"Apparently, the entire world was a fake world created to keep the victims sedated while they were devoured. The messed up physics, history, and nature is the result of that thing being unable to understand human reality. There have been twenty Lisas, one hundred Barts, a hundred and twenty Marges, and three hundred Homers, mainly because his character keeps accidently killing himself even in a messed up dream world. When they become aware of their situation during October and November, they are devoured in the Halloween Special.'

'The yellow freak was brought into Sunnydale hidden in the womb of the latest Marge. We knew something was wrong, because she lacked anime features and had yellow skin, deformed fingers, and a tower of blue hair!"

"How do we get rid of it!?"

"The aura membrane. That shell of yellow-green. Pierce it!" yells the nurse, looking at her PDA while avoiding furniture.

Xander flares his demonic aura, causing it to surround him like a blue bonfire. He then cups his hands, gathering the aura into his palms as Maggie sends her tentacle arms at Xander, the fingers becoming long claws. Xander brings his hands forward as the claws get within a meter of piercing his body.

"**XAN HADOKEN!"**

A beam of white fire outlined in blue explodes from Xander's cupped palms, incinerating the claws and arms, before striking the membrane. Part of the shell is instantly destroyed causing Maggie to scream and roar in pain, before surrounding herself in a thicker opaque yellow-green aura

"**SHIN XAN HADOKEN!!"**

A second beam of destruction, almost half as wide as Xander is tall, strikes Maggie's shell completely destroying it. The beam also incinerates part of the creature and leaves a scorch mark on the floor, ceiling, and back wall of the spell hardened room. The creature continues to scream as its yellow flesh glow, blisters, and begins to melt like wax. One arm inflates like a balloon before bursting off, followed by the other arm. The flesh melts faster and faster, its body becoming translucent as its matter drains away. Finally, Maggie implodes into a pool of yellow ooze and the surrounding doctors, nurses, and patients can see images in the glowing liquid.

A young girl with pale blond hair, a young boy with spiky blond hair, an older woman with long blue-black hair, and a balding unshaved man. The glow fades, the images vanish, and the yellow liquid turns translucent and clear like melted plastic.

"It was unable to exist in our reality, so it pulled its victims into its fake reality. When exposed, the incompatibility caused it to break down on a quantum level."

"Nurse Black?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Next time less explanation and quicker on the how to kill."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ninja Nonsense**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander walks into the room of his next patient, after swallowing some headache medicine. He stares at the two patients and knows he didn't take enough pills.

One man is in his thirties and stands five foot eleven with a lean build, dark purple eyes, light skin, and silver white hair. He's dressed in the black and white uniform of a Naruto-style ANBU ninja with a long dark purple coat. He also has a bishonen face that is partially covered by a long black sash. He carries a huge katana with a black rune-covered blade and a crimson-and-gold hilt, polished black crystal kunai, and a silver-plated three-section staff.

His name is Bob Uzumaki Uchiha Hatake Sarutobi Hyuuga, also known as Bob Konoha and Bob the Seducer. Bob was a nice ordinary guy who wanted to be an architect so he went to college and ended up with the most annoying Naruto fan-boy ever as a roommate, so when he was invited to a Halloween party that he knew his roommate would be at he came up with a character that was guaranteed to piss him off.

When the Halloween event occurred, he was transformed into a Naruto-style Uber-Ninja.

In his time line, Naruto was the son of Arashi Uzumaki, instead of Minato Namikaze, and Botan Uchiha. He became Hokage after defeating the Akatsuki and an army of demons, and married Nobuko Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Akemi Sarutobi (Asuma's Sister). Their child Bo married Tsuyoshi Hyuuga and gave birth to Bob.

History repeated itself, when Nanadaime Konohamaru Sarutobi sacrificed himself to seal the Neo-Bijuu into his godson.

The New Tailed Beasts were born from the Akatsuki King of Hell Statue (containing over 30 tails). The consist of three twelve-tailed beasts and Bob was infused with the oversexed Twelve Tailed Giant Wombat

He also gained the Yuuwakugan (Seduction Eye) also known as the gonnagetallthegirlsigan. It's a doujutsu (eye technique) that can see 360 degrees, through objects (including clothing), in total darkness, through genjutsu and copy techniques. It can also manipulate the nerves of anyone he sees, stimulating extreme pleasure or pain or trapping them in a full sensory illusion. Its final form can also manipulate a target's memories and allow the user to manipulate light like an element (Hikariton)

Bob remembers most of his real life but also his life as a super ninja and uses it to fight the forces of evil and get chicks. After fighting Madara's remaining forces in the south, he spent almost a month in Sin City and the Brothel at the End of the World. He also the star of one of Jiraiya's latest Icha Icha series: Junibi Chronicles and famed for taming a hundred succubi at one time.

The other man stands five foot two with dark brown eyes, pale skin, short auburn hair, and thick glasses. He's dressed in a dark green classic (non-Naruto) ninja uniform with a sheathed sword, a kusarigama, and blowgun resting next to him. His legs are covered in medicated bandages with a large mass around his lower torso resembling a diaper or a duck's butt.

Zachariah Zielinski, also known as Zazi, was Bob's annoying roommate. He was obsessed with Naruto and ninjas, spending most of his cash on anime, manga, posters, and models. That lack of funds caused him to buy a very cheap ninja costume for the Halloween party with improvised plastic weapons. He gave his name as Shadow Claw, but in reality he was a disposable ninja like the extras from the anime Ninja Scroll.

When the Halloween Event occurred, he gained the training and skills of a 16th century ninja armed with Fukibari (Blowgun), Black Eggs, Shuriken (Throwing stars), Kusarigama (Sickle-and-chain), and a Ninjato (short sword). He thought it was cool for about a minute, then realized Bob, who'd spent most of the party making fun of him, had gained the powers of a super trained uber-kekkai genkai jinchuriki Naruto-style ninja. He nearly died fighting Halloween Horrors, while Bob became the heroic super-stud. When the Colony Wars began, Bob continued to become a famous hero, while Zazi nearly died a hundred times. Finally, he had Machina's engineers implant extensive nanotechnology to enhance his physical abilities and went to psychics to train his mind. He even had magical symbols tattooed on his skin under the ninja clothing to further enhance his abilities and gained a summoning contract with bats, even if he's unable to use chakra or magic.

Even with all his enhancements, Shadow Claw, as he now calls himself, is still being left in the dust by Bob. He's obsessed with killing his former roommate and lacking paranormal abilities has forced him to come up with complex traps. Even after his enhancement, he comes up with more and more traps.

"What happened this time, Bob?"

"I'm not sure," says Bob. "Zazi had some form of trap hidden by chakra-proof fabric. All I know is it involved wind-based magitek bombs, a few bags of magic-cleansed phoenix down, and Machina industrial adhesive. I almost fell through a trapdoor so I used Kawarimi (Replacement) on a nearby cabinet and somehow Zazi ended up to his waist in the tub of adhesive. He managed to pull himself out, but got feathers all over his legs and lower half. Then one of bombs went off and the magic caused the phoenix down to ignite, which in turn caused the highly flammable adhesive to ignite."

"Which explains why he now has third degree burns to over ninety percent of his body below the waist and how little Zazi got blown off."

"It's Shadow Claw!" yells Zazi through his mask. It's hard to hear with a mouth covered in cloth.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Psych Ward**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander has just finished his lunch and now he's in the psych ward looking at the latest patients.

The first is a man in his late thirties to early forties with dark eyes and short red hair. He's dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, which are hard to see with the restraints.

"George Jenson. Suffers from extreme stress and depression, and recently had a psychotic break. The Jensen family didn't dress up and only survived the Event because they just happened to be in an area with a large concentration of heroes. George was an accountant working for a small company that made machine parts. He spent most of his days helping his boss manipulate the money, while taking a large amount of verbal abuse. Then a few weeks before the Event, his boss stole a large amount of money and the left the company's debts on George's shoulders. Now, George is losing his mind as he has no way to deal with the world as it is.'

'Pre-Halloween, his wife Jane spent her days shopping when she could and drinking when she couldn't go. When the company went under, she spent her time with friends drinking and leaving the children to do what they wanted. After Halloween she started to have an affair with a former ascended being. George said the guy was a psychotic pizza delivery man before Halloween, but after he was able to cure Jane's alcoholism with a touch he kept on touching her. George found them in his game room having sex on top of his favorite chair.'

'The oldest daughter Judy Jensen was a rebellious teenager who spent her time with a local gang. They needed costumes to get into one of the more impressive parties and Judy stole the money from her father. She was grounded Halloween night, but her friends were transformed into a version of the DC comics Super-hero team the Teen Titans. After a few months, her friends arranged for her to get special abilities since she would have gotten superhuman powers if not for her father. She also entered a polyamorous relationship with the members Robin, Wonder Girl, Arsenal, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Argent. Shortly after George found out about his wife's affair, he learned Judy was pregnant by one of her husbands.'

'The younger brother Elroy used to a young genius. The kind of kid you can brag about to other parents and people at work. Then Elroy broke under the stress and began taking drugs in his teenage years. His grades dropped, he stopped winning awards, and finally his father was considering sending him to rehab. After the Halloween Event, Elroy was cut off the drugs, but he ended up in an S&M relationship with a Drow named Kira Ashpath and his father learned he recently got an adamantite collar.'

'The final shock was that the family dog was possessed by an entity called itself Qwintata that sought to rule the world by moving everyones furniture three inches to the left and stealing all right socks. George thought it was a hallucination, until the dog ate the maid of another family, who used to babysit Elroy, and was then destroyed by twelve hunters, who ruined most of the house in the process."

Nurse Jungle turns to Dr. Harris and asks for treatment. Xander's response proves Maginese has a very long swear word list, but in the end he recommends psychic healing and if that fails, long term memory erasure.

"**COBRA! COBRA! COBRA!"**

In the cell, in a modern straight jacket is man wearing a dark blue hood over his head. The hood is marked with a crimson cobra symbol and the man's eyes are like those of a reptile.

"Cobra Commander, Founder and Leader of Cobra Command, a terrorist military group obsessed with world conquest in his world. This version awoke in '97 inside a 80s themed Halloween Party. He spent years running from Halloween Horrors and getting no respect from anyone. He joined the Dark Council to obtain power, but was punished over and over by the more powerful members. When the Council was taken over by the Horsemen, Cobra Commander's tiny base was left without supplies or reinforcements. His base wasn't defeated by super-powered warriors, but ordinary colonists who tied him to a giant lizard and ran him out of their lands.'

'In the desert, he finally had some luck when he was bitten by a mystical snake which granted him immortal youth and immortality. The problem with that is it doesn't prevent a person from being injured or experiencing pain. Cobra Commander was first shot to death by Hunters, then decapitated with his head on a pike, and the third time he was completely dismembered, reduced to ash, and the ashes were scattered in the winds and on water. Each time, he came back in severe pain and finally he broke, leaving him screaming 'cobra' over and over again."

Xander looks at the raving loon.

"Why haven't you removed his immortality and terminated him? It's standard for Dark Council members."

"He was such a low ranking member that we haven't spent much effort looking for a solution. The main problem is that there is no record of an albino demon snake granting immortality and despite extensive scans we can't find where he encountered it."

In the next cell is a short man resembling a dwarf without a beard drawing pictures with his crayons. He's a round man with dark eyes and dark hair done in a swirl. He's dressed in a white shirt with the name Big Boy and red and black checkered overhauls. He also wears blue shoes and is eating a burger from a Styrofoam box. The picture he's drawing features himself and a man/golem composed of car tires being sliced to pieces with large amounts of black blood.

"Bob Big Boy from Bob's Big Boy restaurant. One of the few icons to come to life on Halloween. He is convinced that Bibendum, also known as Bib the Michelin Man, killed his wife and children and has sworn revenge. He's spent the years since Halloween slashing tires, blowing up garages and gas stations, and has killed at least fifty people, mostly mechanics. He was finally caught with a drugged bugger he stole from a non-sentient tire golem we created."

"I think he was created with too many memories," says Xander, his eyes darkening. "An overgrown child with adult traumas is the formula for a Psychopathic Manchild. No choice. I'll sign the Termination."

Nurse Jungle shivers. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris can be a genius doctor of many fields with the deductive powers of Sherlock Holmes or he can be a kind, laughing, everyday man or he can be a fierce youkai warrior, but he also holds a responsibility. He's one of the few people in Sunnydale with the ability to order the deaths of prisoners and dangerous patients if they prove to be too great a risk to the population. He, Joyce "Tsunade" Summers, Dr. Rupert Giles, Buffy Selene Summers, Dawn Raven Summers, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are known as the Five Terminators, since they sign the most orders.

The next patient is a Chinese woman dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a metal collar around her neck. Xander recognizes the collar as a power disrupter, used to prevent prisoners from using ki/chi, chakra, or mystical mana to escape their cells or injure the personal with enhanced strength.

"Chi Chi. Normal human with a history of low level energy-manipulating martial arts. In the world of the Dragonballs, she gave up her training from her father the Ox King to become an over-protective education-obsessed mother. She appeared in this world separated from her children and was arrested for manslaughter after she hit her husband on the head with a cast iron frying pan "

"Wait. A Saiyan killed by a frying pan? Their heads are harder than cannonballs!"

"The problem was that Goku was weakened from having most of his power sealed by a Dark Council mage, ill from eating a demon fish and the frying pan was made in Magia. Saiyans may be powerful, but they're vulnerable to magic. Since the pan couldn't bend, the head had to."

"It sounds like an accident."

"We are waiting from a communication from the Soul Society to get her husband Goku's opinion."

The next two cells house a young man with shaggy dark brown hair and an alien woman with long green hair. They are both covered in bandages and are strapped to medical beds by rubber restraints.

"Ataru Moroboshi. An annoying Class-A pervert and human with extreme durability and recovery ability. He recently divorced his wife Lum Invader, wife of six years, on the grounds of abuse. She attacked him with her lightning and caused first, second and third degree electrical burns over sixty eight percent of his body. '

'Lum Invader. An extraterrestrial resembling an Oni from the planet Uru. She became extremely violent over the divorce and Ataru saved himself from further injury by shooting off her horns with a shotgun. The destruction of the horns by the spouse signifies the divorce and also robs the Oni of her powers. Normally she is a nice girl, but dealing with years of Ataru gong after every cute girl made things difficult."

"After healing the skin, Ataru needs some psychic therapy to determine the root of his perversion. I've encountered a heroic version of Ataru, which means the potential to be a better person could exist," says Xander. "As for Lum, have her placed in anger management after you heal her injuries, but give her a suppresser so her horns don't grow back until after treatment. I doubt we could treat her if she tried to use her lightning to solve her problems."

"Let me out of here you perverts! Don't touch me!"

In the next cell is a woman standing five foot three with brown eyes and hair. She secured to a bed by reinforced restraints and has an anti-martial artist collar around her neck.

"The next is Akane Tendo. This violent version of the fiancée of Ranma Saotome spent years as a doll after her Ranma appeared in Halloween World. We think the person who dressed as Ranma was carrying a figurine of Akane, like the time she was dehydrated during a battle with the Phoenix King Saffron. Ranma was finally able to get a mage to 'restore' Akane to human at the cost of eighty percent of his life force, but Akane, finding herself naked in Ranma's arms, struck the weakened martial artist with a Magia reinforced table. Ranma, who was drained from many battles before Akane's restoration, was killed. Akane, realizing what she did, went into denial then sank into psychosis."

"How's Ranma, now?" says Xander, knowing that death is less final these days.

"He's already training to be a Spirit Detective. There are already two Shinigami Ranma Saotomes, one on Earth and one in the Soul Society, and he didn't want to get into a competition with himself."

"An undisciplined low skilled martial artist with an inability to trust and abandonment issues. A pathological fear of being raped with possible homophobia. A breakdown due to guilt and violent tendencies. What a mess!" says Xander. "Find the more disciplined mind healers and have them scan deep. Also check for demonic or psychic possession. If she can be helped, we will help her. If she can't be helped, we'll revert her into a child in both mind and body, and have her adopted by someone who can raise her right."

**BEEP!**

Xander looks down at his PDA and sees two messages from the maternity ward

_Saito Hiraga and Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière_

_Two children born. Names: Kirche and Tabitha. Total Number: Six_

Xander memory holds the image of a five foot female mage with long pink hair whipping a five foot eight dark haired man with a riding crop.

_Edward Elric and Winry Elric nee Rockbell_

_Three children born. Names: Martel, Rose, and Noa. Total Number: Seven._

Xander memory holds the image of a golden-eyed blond man holding a blonde baby that keeps hitting him in the head with a rubber foam wrench.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The New Generation**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're worried because the more experience a parent has with the supernatural, the more supernatural power the child will inherit?" says Xander to the young couple.

Both of the couple originate from Hell Teacher Nube. The story revolves around Nube (Meisuke Nueno), the homeroom teacher for Class 5-3 at Domori Elementary. More than a teacher, however, he is a skilled exorcist, protecting the town of Domori from supernatural threats with strength borrowed from a powerful demon sealed in his left hand—a technique he calls the Demon's Hand

Hiroshi Tateno was the most active male student and one of Nube's most active supporters. He was the courageous, heroic male of the class who was always standing up to fight against any obstacle, whether they were human or youkai or whether it makes sense or not. Unfortunately, Hiroshi's downside was his own stupidity and he had some of the worst grades in Nube's class

Kyoko Inaba was the fiery-haired, fiery tempered female of Nube's class. She was the student that trusted and even liked the teacher the most. Her first encounter with him actually occurred several years earlier, when Nube (then a college student) saved Kyoko (then a little girl) from an inari spirit.

"Kyoko was saved from an Inari and Hiroshi was saved from a yoko (demon fox). There is a strong possibility that your child will have fox youkai blood."

Both parents look worried.

"You shouldn't worry. The current kitsune population outside the Kyubi no Yoko is non-hostile and the hanyou population is booming, so if your child does inherit the traits he won't be alone."

The parents look less worried.

"I also have a message from Meisuke Nueno and Yukime in Nihon. They're having a reunion and celebrating the birth of their fourth child."

"Fourth!"

There is a beep and the group learns their session is up.

The next people to walk in are three beautiful women, one with long red hair, one with long silver hair, and one with long black hair. They are then followed by a young man with black hair and glasses.

"According to the Files, you come from a future world in which people with psychic powers were becoming more widespread and with it, the necessity of constructively utilizing their unique capabilities. Unfortunately, there were also espers that abused their powers and wielded them to destructive ends.'

'The Japanese government's solution of choice to both challenges was the establishment of the Base of Backing ESP Laboratory (B.A.B.E.L.) for the purpose of appraising, identifying, nurturing, and protecting espers (even if that means apprehending them as if they were criminals)."

"Five decades after the foundation, you three girls were the most powerful and known as The Children. Kaoru Akashi, a Level 7 psychokinetic; Aoi Nogami, a Level 7 teleporter; and Shiho Sannomiya, a Level 7 psychometrer, with seven being the maximum esper potency designation. Koichi Minamoto was assigned as your handler when you were young, but he became more important over time.'

'You're twenty four now and Kaoru ended up sleeping with Koichi?"

The girls blush.

"You're the doctor," says Kaoru with no small amount of sarcasm.

"Halloween enhanced your already impressive psychic powers, which have continued to grow with age, and you're worried about the effect on the child."

"I'm worried he or she will smack me around like her mother did at age ten," says Koichi, before Kaoru hits him in the head with a psi fist.

"There are a couple of prenatal psychic potential tests. They were invented after the discovery that while most psychics can move building blocks several babies have been born with enough power to lift a building."

Minamoto whimpers on the ground.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fallen Heroes**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander walks through the high security areas of the hospital checking in on some of more dangerous and disturbed patients. One group causes him to pause since as a child they were his heroes, now they have fallen or changed in ways that don't match his image of them. They were comic book superheroes, but now they are mental patients.

The first is a man standing six foot three, a hundred and twenty five pounds (102 kg) with blue eyes and black hair. He would look like any other muscular man if not for the scar marking on his chest in the form of an S inside of a crest.

Kal-El was one of the last children conceived on the planet Krypton. The people on the planet were technologically advanced, but were extreme isolationists bound to the planet by an ancient weapon. A second weapon from the ancient clone war caused the core of the planet to become a transuranic element, which in time caused radiation poisoning and eventually the planet's destruction. Kal-El's father broke the link between the planet and his unborn son, and sent the birthing matrix across the galaxy in a tiny ship to Earth. It was there that he was raised as Clark Joseph Kent. Years later, the absorption of the yellow sun radiation by his alien physiology caused him to gain superhuman abilities include superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, senses, intelligence, regeneration, and longevity; super breath, heat vision, x-ray vision and flight. He used those powers to defend the innocent, stop evil, and protect the lives of the people of Earth as the super hero Superman.

This Superman had damn near godlike powers, he had always been special and unique but now that he has been stripped of that under the Red Sky he's just a mere mortal. He could wear one of the converters, which absorbs ambient energies, including red spectrum radiation, and converts them into yellow radiation, but he doesn't see the point. He has gone from being special to being one amongst many. There are thousands of Kryptonians everything from a version of him that was raised in the Soviet Union to twisted hedonists who spend most of their time in harems of super heroines. He's also learned that thousands of him were killed during the first days after Halloween, because of their weakness to magic. He knows he can buy magic resistant armor, but he doesn't see the point.

Instead, he sits in his room looking depressed. He's in a red sun cell because a few months ago, he donned one of the wartime Superman armors and tried to breech the Red Sky. He hoped in his madness to fly around the earth and achieve light speed. This would allow him to travel back in time and he hoped that once he went back before October 31, 1997, he would appear in his own world. Instead, the lightning of the red sky destroyed the armor and

injured Superman so badly that he spent six months in a coma.

In cell number two is another man standing six foot two, two hundred ten pounds (95 kg) with blue eyes and black hair. He looks like any other athletic man, but he's drawn something on the small flexible touch screen in his cell. The outline of a bat.

In his world, he was Bruce Wayne, a wealthy industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist. Witnessing the murder of his parents as a child, Wayne trained himself both physically and intellectually and donned a bat-themed costume in order to fight crime. He should have gone through therapy for the trauma and moved on with his life, but instead he became obsessed with vengeance hidden behind the name of justice and became a masked vigilante. He did many great things, solving crimes as the world's greatest detective, defeating the insane criminals of Gotham City, and saving the world with the Justice League. It also cost him everything, leaving him without family or someone to love, fated to die old and alone.

Bruce Wayne had always based his life on fear, control and secrecy, but in the world of Halloween, the five year old little girl that lives next door to him is ten times more terrifying then he ever will be. Batman can brutalize a criminal or even kill them accidently, but cute innocent-looking little kids can tear off heads, rip out spines and send people into other dimensions. The pig-tailed blonde living nextdoor to Bruce has killed more Dark Council soldiers than there are people in Gotham City. How can you have control when that same little girl's older brother can alter the very fabric of reality to suit himself? As for secrecy he's freaking Batman, everyone from every version of his rouges list to the little girl's talking cat know who he is. He had himself placed in confinement after beating a hobo who said "Hey, Batman, can you spare some cash. You're mister money bags Bruce Wayne." The voluntary confinement is the reason he has access to a computer screen, which gives him file, web, and TV access.

The third cell contains a catatonic woman standing six foot one with blue eyes and long black hair. She dressed in a red and gold top with dark blue shorts. She also wears gold arm bands and a tiara with a red star, which are made of a type of plastic instead of metal.

Diana of Themyscira is known as Wonder Woman to the world of Super-heroes. She created on Themyscira; an infant molded from clay and breathed life into by the gods. Princess Diana was given great powers by the gods, such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility, and stamina, the ability to fly, an enhanced healing factor, enhanced senses, and empathy with humans and animals. She left her homeland and became an emissary to the world of Man. There are many versions of Wonder Woman in the world of Halloween, but this one was one of the few violent types.

In this version's world, Amazons are the spirits of women brutally murdered by men. They were given another chance at life by the gods only to be then betrayed when Heracles and his men chained and gang raped them. The bracers on their wrists are in truth the remnants of the manacles they wore after hunting the men who raped them down and killing them. They are cursed to wear them to prevent madness from consuming their minds and their strength is dependent on different factors. This version is a militant feminist in a post apocalyptic world brought on by a male chaos mage.

Diana created a small all female mercenary group known as the Furies, who helped the colonies fight against the Dark Council. It was noted that she was more aggressive protecting colonies ruled by women and against the mostly male Dark Council commanders, but it wasn't much of problem. Sunnydale, Magia, and Machina are ruled by women for the most part, with Machina co-ruled by a machine. Albion is controlled by Queen Esther, a former Catholic nun, and the Vatican is holy ground forever beyond the sins of mankind.

After the destruction of Madara and Naraku, the war focused on Aizen and the other world of Hueco Mundo, leaving Diana and the Furies in the world of the living. It was then Diana made the mistake that lead to her being in the cell. She heard about the Hentai Dimension and tried to free the captured women from the male oppression, only to learn too late the one fact that seems to escape tsunderes, tomboys, and other man haters, "Not all perverts are men." The island between dimensions is ruled by people she should never have challenged.

Venusmon of The Olympus Twelve is connected to the Greco-Roman pantheon and through them is connected to the Amazons. Lilithmon, Lust of Seven Great Demon Lords, is connected to the first woman born of the dust, Lilith. Lilith may have been the mother of demons, but it was her choice, and she is considered the first feminist because she wanted to be dominant in the bedroom. It was this conflict that caused her to leave Adam, the Garden, and God's control. Diana's most dangerous opponent turned out to be Shikima Lord Nemaru of the Shikima Demons, who sent the Miroku Ninja Clan to remove the mercenaries. A warrior's body is trained to handle the pain of combat and torture, not the pleasure of the Miroku sex craft. The Furies became submissive lesbian toys of the Miroku kunoichi and Diana was discarded, sent back to Sunnydale with her mind missing.

"I think the only reason they sent her back is because they already had a Wonder Woman in their group," says Xander, remember Jo Okajima's account of the Lagoon Company's odd collection.

The fourth cell contains a humanoid extraterrestrial standing six foot seven, three hundred pounds with red eyes, green skin, and a bald head. He also has a prominent brow and is dressed in an odd costume resembling a Speedo with a red belt, two thick straps, a long cape attached by circular clasps, and dark boots.

He is J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter. In his world, the Justice League originated as a temporary uniting of Earth's heroes against an alien invasion; the invaders had previously invaded Mars, wiping out all the inhabitants except J'onn J'onzz, who travelled to Earth to warn of the invaders and join the fight against them. He fought against evil and rescued people for many years with his alien powers. These powers included superhuman strength, speed and durability, telepathy, telekinesis, invisibility, regeneration, longevity, shape-shifting, phase-shifting, Martian vision, and flight. His last memory of his original world was being burnt to death by a one of the super villains.

"_Hello, Doctor! It's fabulous to see you. I think my straps need to be tightened!"_

He awoke in a bondage club, insane from being burnt alive. His personality merged with the host, a flamboyant gay gimp (a type of sexual submissive in BDSM) and his telepathy also absorbed traits from the minds of the other club goers. The end result is one of the most flamboyantly gay super heroes in Halloween World who patrols a colony near what was San Francisco. He ended up in Sunnydale after he made the mistake of trying to seduce an extremely bishonen Arrancar.

The fifth cell is special. It's been constructed using special Magitek to manipulate the flow of time within the chamber. The flow of time is altered so that one hour in the real world is one second inside the room. The man inside the chamber has been a patient for eight years, but to him it has only been just over nineteen hours.

The man vibrates to the outside viewer, despite the time dilation, because he's moving an extremely high rate of speed. He stands six feet, a hundred and ninety pounds (86 kg) with green eyes and red hair. It's hard to see his features, but his uniform is a red with traces of gold.

Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most super speed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DC Universe. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, the current Flashes with their Halloween enhanced powers can't disconnect themselves. It's a power that keeps them in destiny's motion, until it consumes them. At that point the person becomes part of that dimension, fueling the next speedster.

This version of Wally West is the 10th member of his line since Halloween and the 10th to carry the name Wally West since he possesses the original's memories. He was another Meta human speedster from Indianapolis until Wally West IX died and he inherited the power and memories. Instead of becoming a hero and accepting having the expiration data, he went to Sunnydale hoping to find a way to either severe his link or remove the more harmful effects. He wanted to live for more than a year. He also lives in constant fear of one day running fast, the world suddenly stopping, and him vanishing forever.

The sixth cell contains a comatose African-American man standing six foot two, two hundred fifteen pounds (98 kgs) with brown eyes and military cut black hair. He's dressed in white hospital clothing, but there is a green ring fused to his right hand. His entire right arm is covered in bulging veins and severe burns and there are different colored markings on his skin like discolored burns. On his chest is a blue mark over the heart and there are green markings near his temples and eyes. There are angry red scars going down the side of his neck and the right side of his chest, and orange markings on his left hand. What's most disturbing are the necrotic black markings on the stump of his right leg and on the hand that holds the green ring.

He is John Stewart, a Green Lantern. Lanterns are a cross between Special Forces and a police officer, who have been given a chunk of the universe to patrol alone by the arrogant blue Guardians of Oa. Considering the stress of dealing with the universe's problems it's a wonder that they don't go postal.

Hundreds of Green Lanterns confined to a single hostile planet magnified and exposed those psychological problems. A few months ago, while the colonies were still fighting the Dark Council, the Lanterns exploded into a war of light. Those with enough will retained their green light, but those consumed by fear projected the yellow light and those filled with rage projected the red light. The orange light of avarice covered those filled with greed and those consumed by passion and love became the tainted sapphire. The most feared were Marianne living dead, those without will of their own ruled by the black light. The blue light of hope wasn't seen in that battle, only after when most of the lanterns were killed leaving only the strongest and a few of the "lucky".

"Doctor! Doctor Harris!"

Xander turns to see a catgirl nurse with a thick clipboard running towards him, nearly tripping six times. She stands five feet tall with red eyes, long curly sugar pink hair, and pale skin. She also has pink-tipped white cat ears on her head and a pink-tipped white tail. The nurse uniform is a standard sexy model, meaning it curves to emphasize her bust, waist, and ass.

"Nurse Marianne Maonew?"

"We have multiple women with multiple births going into labor at the same time, nya!"

"So? It happens often enough, what's so important about this time?"

"It's the Super girl group, nya! They're all there, even the new one Kara In-Ze, nya!"

The Super girl group. Almost a hundred girls dressed in cheap Supergirl costumes for Halloween, most for the purpose of seducing their boyfriends. It was a common idea, but resulted in a diverse array of Supergirls ranging from lonely sole survivors to nymphos from a hedonist Kryptonian colonies to sexy normal with powers. Those superhuman desires combined with the various fertility spells (most Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic) resulted in many pregnant blondes ranging from five foot five to five foot eleven..

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Beep!

"Nya! There is also an Uchiha/Uzumaki double birth, nya!"

"Both female?" says Xander, almost hopeful. There is a process in which lesbian couples can have biological children and they're as easy to birth as normal.

"M-preg, nya," says the Nurse with sadistic smirk.

"Damn you, yaoi fan girls! You make my job more difficult!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Complete Monsters**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A very tired Xander Cho Hakksi Harris walks down a dark corridor. After dealing with alien biology and failed biology, Sunnydale's population increased by ten Kryptonian hybrids and two future ninjas. The black corridor is also known as Termination Trail. It's a little known fact, but the prison and execution site for Sunnydale is located near the Hospital. An underground tunnel connects the hospital to the prison that can only be accessed by the terminators. Any patient that finds and enters the tunnel ends up back in the hospital and any prisoner ends up sent to the Netherworld, an instant death sentence.

"Johan Liebert, the titular character of Monster. Sixty two confirmed homicides. Execution: lethal injection and incineration of the body.'

'Ganishka, the Emperor of Kushan. Convicted of attempted genocide and crimes against nature. Execution: sealing of power and Netherworld/Hell exposure.'

'Murata Azrael, former leader of the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos. Convicted of fourteen homicides, crimes against humanity, and one attempted genocide. Execution: lethal injection and incineration of the body'

'Lord Djibril, Murata's successor and former leader of Blue Cosmos and Lagos. Convicted of twenty eight homicides, crimes against humanity, and three attempted genocides. Also convicted of supplying weaponry to the Dark Council. Execution: lethal injection and incineration of the body'

'Szayel-Aporro Granz. Arrancar Mad Scientist and former member of Aizen's original Espada. Convicted of illegal human experimentation, eight two homicides, and supplying scientific knowledge to Aizen during Hueco Mundo conflict. Execution: spiritual cleansing by Zanpakuto.'

'Precia Testarossa. Multi-Dimensional Mad Scientist. Convicted of slavery, child abuse, multiple counts of attempted genocide, theft of class seven technology, and treason against the colonies by helping the Dark Council. Execution: sealing of magical abilities and exposure to Netherworld/Hell.'

'Johnny Bates, also known as Kid Miracleman. Former Engineered Super-hero turned psychotic mass murderer. Convicted of destroying fifteen colonies and six outposts, captured while in traumatized Johnny Bates form. Rendered unable to speak on site. Execution: lethal injection with full cleansing of the soul to remove all traces of Kid Miracleman.'

'Cassandra Nova. Evil counterpart to Psychic Charles Xavier. Convicted of crimes classified. Execution: sealing of powers to prevent escape to Astral Plane and then exposure to Netherworld/Hell.'

'Hansel. Fables Witch Hunter and mass murderer. Convicted of the murder of seven mages and twenty seven non-hostile magical humanoids. Transported to New York for execution.'

'Joker. 17th Version of psychopathic criminal mastermind and costumed super-villain. Convicted of multiple murders and assaults. Execution: Netherworld/Hell Exposure."

Xander walks next to Willow Kuchiki, who's still recovering from the Hueco Mundo battle.

"Are you up to this?" asks Xander.

"My grandparents told me stories," says Willow, as she draws her zanpakuto.

"Right," says Xander, then stares into the room. Inside is an aging man with short black hair, maniac dark eyes, and a tiny mustache. He's dressed in a dark military uniform with many swastikas. He's secured to a metal table by metallic restraints around his neck, waist, shoulders, wrists, ankles, upper arms, and lower legs.

"Xander Cho Hakkai Harris. Termination Code: SAI1-U2-K3. Execution Number 8608. Criminal: Adolf Hitler, incarnation of prejudice and hatred. Convicted of the destruction of twelve colonies and classified Dark Council activities. Execution method: lethal injection and cleansing. Execute."

Xander presses a button on the controls and colored liquids go into the IV lines. The blue line causes Hitler to lose consciousness and fall into a chemical coma. The red line causes his heart and lungs to stop, and deadens any remaining brain activity. The purple line containing a supernatural poison causes all remaining living cells to die at the same time, like a full body necrosis. It's far more humane than the monster deserves, but it keeps the holy wards strong if you show virtues such as mercy.

Hitler's glowing red soul emerges from the corpse screaming in hatred with a broken black chain hanging from his chest. The chain dissolves and Hitler explodes as the hole is exposed, reforming into a large humanoid cat-like Hollow with a horned white mask. Willow moves in an instant and slices the mask clean in half. The black gates of hell appear behind the Hollow and burst open, allowing a demonic hand holding a dagger to impale Hitler-Hollow and drag him inside. When Hitler vanishes into hell's fire, the gate closes, cracks, and shatters into nothing.

"Execution complete."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Living Weird**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Weird**_

–_adjective _

_1. involving or suggesting the supernatural; unearthly or uncanny: a weird sound; weird lights. _

_2. fantastic; bizarre: a weird getup. _

_3. Archaic. concerned with or controlling fate or destiny. _

_Origin: _

_bef. 900; (n.) ME (northern form of wird), OE wyrd; akin to worth 2 ; (adj.) ME, orig. attributive n. in phrase werde sisters the Fates (popularized as appellation of the witches in Macbeth)_

_Related forms:_

_weirdly, adverb _

_weirdness, noun _

_Synonyms:_

_1. unnatural, preternatural. weird, eerie, unearthly, uncanny refer to that which is mysterious and apparently outside natural law. Weird refers to that which is suggestive of the fateful intervention of supernatural influences in human affairs: the weird adventures of a group lost in the jungle. Eerie refers to that which, by suggesting the ghostly, makes one's flesh creep: an eerie moaning from a deserted house. Unearthly refers to that which seems by its nature to belong to another world: an unearthly light that preceded the storm. Uncanny refers to that which is mysterious because of its apparent defiance of the laws established by experience: an uncanny ability to recall numbers. _

_Antonyms:_

_1. natural._

Xander remembers the old definition thanks to his enhanced memory.

Xander looks at the medical table to see a large humanoid creature. Its body is composed of a soft white substance with hands shaped like oven mitts, featureless pseudopod legs, a wide waist, and a round bald head with two blue eyes. Its only clothing is a white chef's hat and a white scarf around his neck like a collar.

"Heh heh! Heh heh!"

"The Pillsbury Doughboy, also known as Poppin' Fresh, is an advertising icon and mascot of The Pillsbury Company, appearing in many of their commercials. He is a small anthropoid character apparently made out of dough," says Nurse Jungle. "He went from a cute little mascot to a white skinned freak. He also lost two families, in the case of the original person, his family was killed early on after the Event. In the case of his character, Poppie Fresh, GrandPopper and GranMommer, the cat Biscuit, and the dog Flapjack were amongst the characters that never appeared. "

Xander notices numerous dark brown points on the body, several black burns, and even a couple of bite marks.

"He developed a rather severe drug problem. It's strange, but the dough that makes up his body is composed of cells that can be affected like normal human cells. He managed to get away from his group during a trip outside the colony and got high on a supply he hides inside his body. The drugs built up in the soft flesh until he was mentally baked, leaving him unable to move or react. The intense desert heat caused parts of his body to bake and the smell attracted a few lesser monsters. The only reason they didn't completely eat him was that they got high after eating the first few bites and spend the rest of their short lives watching their claws moving back and forth."

"This is difficult. There isn't a blood flow or any fluid system, his entire body is composed of dough, which means the drugs have spread to every part of his body," says Xander. "Call the mages for a soul transfer. Take a sample of goo to the labs and determine its composition. See if they can clone more without the drugs."

The next patient is a dark eyed man with dark eyes, black hair, and a thick jaw. He's currently floating inside a tub of translucent blue liquid while covered in bandages. On a nearby table is the remains of the man's clothing, which appears to be made of leopard skin.

"I thought most Tarzans outside the Jungle were killed shortly after Halloween," says Xander.

"George of the Jungle, a dim-witted but big-hearted ape man who lives in the jungle according to his profile. This one found a small youkai forest to the east and was causing trouble. He kept hitting trees and causing damage, which was a big problem since some of those trees were sentient. Finally, the few that could move grabbed him, beat him for several hours with their branch-like limbs, then threw him out the jungle where he was found by a passing bus."

"Extent of the injuries?"

"Impressive considering the man possesses superhuman durability and recovery. Fractures and breaks to two hundred and twenty bones out the body's two hundred and thirty one. Collapsed lung, lacerated spleen, damaged liver, damaged kidneys, bleeding of the intestines, spinal injury, internal bleeding..."

The nurse goes on and on for several minutes.

"What isn't damaged?" interrupts Xander.

"His eyes, heart, and sense of hearing." says the Nurse, "The most damage was done to the testicles and throat."

"I didn't need to know that," says Xander, rubbing his chin. "Since the body is a write off, have the cloning labs create a new body and transfer him over. Include a common sense booster and few knowledge and skill packs as well. The kind suited to the Jungle, because that's where he will be transferred after he recovers.

The last is a man who would stand five foot five with brown eyes and messy black hair. He's missing his arms and legs and is covered completely in bandages except for his eyes and hair. He's floating in the same translucent blue liquid with numerous IV lines and supply tubes.

"One version of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. This version became obsessive and less caring about his Pokémon after the death of his mother and his partner Pikachu during a failed Team Rocket attack. After getting his revenge, including beating Viridian City Gym Leader and Team Rocket Boss Giovanni to death with his bare hands, Ash spent years training like a man possessed to be a master.'

'He became even more insane after appearing in Halloween World, especially after encountering other versions of himself who still possessed their partners. He finally tried to steal another Ash's Pokémon in Australia and was arrested. The League had a mage banish him to the other side of the world and he appeared at one of our Outposts, where he tried to steal a Hunter's Pokémon."

"I take it, that plan went wrong," says Xander. The Hunters are vicious about people stealing their weapons and their partners, be they summons, animal companions, or pets.

"The Hunter in question sliced off and destroyed Ash's arms and legs, then rammed Ash's empty Pokéballs down Ash's throat and up his anus causing severe bleeding and near asphyxiation."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Overloaded**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander walks into the next room after drinking a cup of coffee. The next room is heavily shielded with numerous energy manipulation wards and power control seals. The room is designed to handle those patients having trouble with their own powers.

On one bed is a young woman standing only four foot seven with purple eyes and shoulder-length black hair with purple highlights. Xander recognizes her as one of Sunnydale's best pediatricians, one that used to live in Magia.

"Dr. Hotaru Saotome."

Hotaru Tomoe was once a magical girl in the world of Sailor Moon, where she fought as Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Saturn. She possessed a minor ability to heal with a touch and possessed a destructive attack powerful enough to shred an entire planet at the cost of her life.

Currently she is a doctor and wife of war mage Ranma Saotome. She uses her planetary powers of healing and destruction, which has grown immensely in power as she has aged, to treat malignancy's and spiritual diseases. She can use her evolved aura senses to detect viruses, bacteria, and cancerous cells, then use her destructive power to eradicate all traces, even from a large group. She can then using her healing power to repair the cell damage without worrying about enhancing the growth of cancer cells or pathogens. Once she understands the pathogen's nature and composition, she even wipes out all traces of it for a hundred kilometer radius.

The reason she is in the hospital is that her abilities have grown incredibly unstable and increased exponentially in power. This is threatening her life, the life of her unborn child, and others around her.

"Dr. Harris! It's good to see you. Have you found a way?" asks Hotaru quickly.

Xander pulls out a round amulet, resembling a quarter-sized purple gem in a gold and silver setting. The ring of metal has many odd rune-like markings and the back resembles a seal. It also has a thin silver chain.

"What's that?"

"Something completely new made a couple of hours ago by the magic guild. The design is a mixture of Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei and the Magian Power Regulation Group."

As Xander places the amulet around Hotaru's neck, the gem glows purple and Hotaru feels a pressure in her back. She leans forward as two ghostly white wings burst from her back. Hotaru looks at her wings and notices they are composed of phantom white flames.

"It's a pressure release. Your body's magical channels are underdeveloped, causing the pressure to build up. That is reason why you had to channel the power through something as massive as the Silence Glaive. The pressure eventually breaks down the channels, which is why some Saturns have such a low survival rate. Ranma's training helped widen and strengthen those channels, but with your maturation, the power and hence the pressure is increasing."

"Can you please explain the wings of fire!?"

"Oops. The amulet creates artificial channels which release the excess magical aura. It's designed to release the pressure above a certain level, which is slowly raised as your body grows strong enough to handle the increased magical power."

"What about the flame!?"

"The flames can't cause physical or spiritual damage. The excess aura is released on the Astral Plane and dispersed over a wide radius. The only reason you or anyone else can even see the wings is because of spiritual awareness. Turn the amulet ring and you can negate the light."

"Is the baby alright?"

"No problems detected. The exposure to the high level magic aura and astral plane means your child will be born with extreme spiritual awareness. That means you should go heavy on the nursery wards or that kid is going to be awake all night."

Xander walks over to his next patient who is a young woman with dark eyes and long gold blonde hair done in two large ponytails. She is Fate Testarossa a mage from the Garden of Time, who was sent to collect magical relics known as Jewel Seeds/Lost Logia, by her mother/creator Precia Testarossa. In time she became friends with her rival Nanoha Takamachi, and together with her familiar Arf and her device Bardiche helped the others stop Precia's insane plan. She eventually became a decorated commissioned officer of the TSAB (Time-Space Administration Bureau) and worked hard until she awoke in the world of Halloween. Since then she has worked hard to protect the colonies and help the large number of orphaned children.

Currently, while her machine partner Bardiche regenerates, her body is encased in a clear energy field.

"Fate Testarossa. This is the third time."

"..."

"Two cases of magical exhaustion and now an overload."

"...."

"You need to slow down and not work that hard. You won't be able to help the kids if you blast yourself to pieces."

"Yes, Doctor."

Dr. Harris looks down at his PDA and scans his next few patients

"Dr. Ami Mizuno has been infected by magic virus and is now acting like a promiscuous yuki-onna. Some people are worried she end up freezing her play mates, since unlike the other Dr Mizuno, she isn't an actual youkai yuki-onna. It's some form of power booster virus, but it's not reacting to the standard treatments."

Click

"Crona of the Demon Sword is having problems with her sword Ragnarok. The black blood was exposed to an unknown aura cleansing spell and is now rapidly breaking down. This wouldn't be a major problem if the decaying matter wasn't causing cellular damage and eroding the demon sword."

Click

"Izayoi Aki, also known as the Black Rose Witch in the series Yugioh 5Ds. Her dangerous psychic abilities were enhanced by the charged environment; they have recently been growing at an accelerating rate and have even been able to manifest her dual monsters in the physical world using that psychic energy alone. She needs treatment before she can be fitted with a power regulator."

Click.

"Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina, also known as Magik. A mutant with the power of teleportation, trained in magic in a demonic Limbo. She's currently transforming into a more demonic form and needs spiritual surgery to ensure that her soul survives the change of her body and mind."

Click

"Dawn Raven Summers. Dawnie exhausted her power again!? This is the fifteenth time this year!"

Xander continues to click, over thirty more times. Finally he stops on the last page and puts the PDA back on his hip holster.

"I need more coffee."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Helpful Patients**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander walks into the cafeteria. It's an odd place to meet your patients, but the food has improved since Toriko started cooking and Xander is starving after missing lunch with all his patients.

In a world where the taste and texture of food is extremely important there exist individuals known as bishoku-ya (luxury food providers) who specialize in the acquisition of rare ingredients and animals.

Toriko is a bishoku-ya with a big appetite (1000 times that of normal people) and is known as one of the "Four Heavenly Kings", his nickname is "The Glutton". Despite having a huge appetite and massive power he doesn't indiscriminately kill and eat every animal he sees or is attacked by, only those that taste good or look appetizing to him. He has immunity to seventy different poisons and he also has an animal-like sense of smell, which like his other cooking and hunting skills have been getting stronger in the World of Halloween.

Toriko has been staying in the hospital for numerous reasons.

One, his intimidation aura appears as a hanya demon and he is slowly becoming a youkai. He is trying to stop it, mostly because he's worried it will affect his sense of taste. He has observed that demons transformations mess with their eating habits. One of the most severe is the yoma/human hybrids known as Claymores. When they awaken their full power, they suddenly find human intestines delicious.

The second reason is that he's been eating a large number of mythical, magical, and monstrous animals ranging from giant cat fish to lesser Lake Dragon. He wants to make sure his love of food isn't going to slowly kill him, transform him into a monster, or cause him to cast spells every time he sneezes.

The third is his immunity to poisons, which he originally created by injecting himself with a near fatal dose, causing his body to create antibodies for the poisons. There are a lot of poisonous creatures in the world he finds himself in and he's worried about the accumulation. He's already eaten lake dragon meat which is poisonous if not treated for a year and basilisk which is as dangerous as puffer fish after death.

The reason he's working in the cafeteria is because he doesn't want his skills to dull in a hospital bed

"Hey Doc! Your meal is ready. What about my tests??"

"You were very lucky. The last fish you ate was from an Asiatic mermaid. Nine out ten people die from the poison in the fish, while the rest mutate into aquatic mutants known as Lost Ones," says Xander. "Your poison immunity allowed you to become the rare one in a million that don't die or mutate, and gain immortality."

"Immortal??"

"It's not the curse it used to be. There are so many humanoids that are near immortals," says Xander. "Youkai mature, but don't age beyond a certain point, which means a youkai thousands of years old could appear as a twenty year old. Shinigami are already spirits, so once they mature with their power, they stop aging. There are mutants that can live centuries and martial artists who reach sage levels can live for thousands of years. Even the shinobi are living longer because their bodies are absorbing chakra from the atmosphere."

"What about the transformation?"

"It appears you were transforming into youkai, but the mermaid toxin has halted the transformation. With a little training you might be able to channel energy into your senses and obtain superhuman sensitivity for short periods, but other than that you're a human with gourmet cells."

A man with shoulder-length dark hair sits down next to Xander. He's wearing the dark clothing and emblems of a Sorcerist, the type of sorcerer-warrior trained to take out demons created by magical contamination and supernatural population. It's an extremely dangerous job which involves him wearing a suit of magic armor and facing various murderous beasts that used to be human, hence the crazy ones are called Straight Jackets.

Leiot Steinberg is a man filled with guilt. In his world, he was raised by a master sorcerist until he was forced to kill the man when he became a demon. He fought demon after demon, hoping to find one strong enough to kill him. He took a child into his house, the daughter of a demon parent he killed, hoping she would take revenge. In the end, he found the will to move on after facing a former hero who became a demon when he learned his boss was causing demon attacks to increase his profits. One attack resulted in the death of the so-called hero's sister.

Leiot Steinberg was just feeling the magical contamination from over use of magic in his universe when he appeared on Halloween Earth. This new world stopped the harmful instability and he was fine until an encounter with a Dark Council agent.

"Scourge was one of Naraku's older creations. He was a walking poison factor that killed both enemies and allies, devoured them, and used their properties to create new poisons. If he ate a ninja, he would produce a poison designed to effect chakra. If he ate a plant youkai, he would produce plant-based youki toxin. He managed to drink your blood from one of his knives and produced a large amount of poison that would be deadly to you"

"The mali-factor."

"Fortunately, the mutation-generating nature of mali-factor caused Scourge to lose control of his power and become unstable. One spell shot from you was more than enough to blast him into a billion toxic pieces."

"That still doesn't solve the problem."

"We may have a solution. The sealing masters have created special seals which should cleanse your body of all magical and supernatural poisons, including the magic contaminants. We can have you in the room within the hour and have the seals implanted."

"What about..."

"Don't worry about your sorcerist armor seals. The magic-cleansing seals are designed to not be affected by or affect other seals."

Another man sits down next to Xander and the everyday-man turned genius youkai doctor recognizes him. His name is Haruka Joshua Takama and as is apparent because of the white/red balls on his belt, he's a Pokémon trainer.

On Halloween he was transformed into a fictional character but retained his original mind and soul. He recently arrived in Sunnydale during his quest to find his cousin, Katie. He would have given up the first couple of years after Halloween, but a young psychic confirmed she was alive. From what he pieced together she was dressed as a sea nymph and her other name is Kairi, but he has looked from coast to coast, and even places like Atlantis and Ys without sucess. Because he is her only living relative he wishes to find her, and he's now on route to Magia.

The Magians have recently created the Time Mirror. It's a magic mirror that can show any place in the world not shielded by magic and travel back in time showing past images. This allows people to investigate Dark Council activities and others to research pre-Halloween Earth. People can learn who they were before Halloween, even if they have no memory or trace of personality, by tracing their life line back to October of '97.

Haruka hopes to use his life line to find Kairi, then follow her line back into the future to determine what happened to her. The only problem is that he's fatigued from his quest, his Pokémon are sick, and he only has a week before his appointment with the Mirror of Time.

"Doctor Harris. How are my Pokémon doing?"

"They're all doing great, but in the future you should avoid the Forest of Decay. Toxic fungi from giant fungus trees are hard to remove."

The team consists of six odd Pokémon that have all formed close bonds with Haruka. The bond is so extensive that half of his fatigue is an empathic reaction from his partners.

Kate, a female Vulpix, was named for his cousin and he keeps this Pokémon with him always because of a plushie version of the pocket monster that gave Katie interest in the Pokémon franchise.

Bonehead, a male Marowak, has a violent temper due to severe emotional issues and psychological problems. You would have issues too if your mother died with your birth and you went around with your mother's skull on your head for a helmet. Bonehead has a habit of hitting people he does not trust with his bone club, unless told not to by Haruka. This resulted in three black eyes and six concussions when he first arrived.

Tsunami is a large male Blastoise and Haruka's favorite Pokémon. That favoritism has resulted in the pocket monster having enhanced size and power due to the world's unique environment. Normally, a Blastoise, or Kamex in Asia, stands around five foot three and a hundred and eighty eight point five pounds. Tsunami is three times larger at fifteen feet nine inches and many hundreds of pounds. He's like a living tank that Haruka and the others ride whenever they have to go to Australia. Haruka, outside of salvage and treasure-hunting, makes most of his living fighting in competitions in the new Pokémon islands in order to finance his quest.

Abyss is a female Absol. Absols are known as the "Disaster Pokémon" because they appear before natural disasters such as earthquakes and tidal waves. They live in the rugged mountains, and only leave to warn people of natural disasters with its innate ability to sense them through subtle changes in the environment. Abyss has a bad habit of treating Haruka like he was her own child. This means grooming him, even if he doesn't want her to, and scaring off any young woman who could take her "little boy".

Zapz is a male Luxray. His gold, red-pupiled eyes that are specially designed for "X-ray" vision, which enables this predatory Pokémon to spot hiding prey even if it's hidden behind a wall. This enables him to see objects and people under rubble and in hidden chambers. He has a major crush on Abyss, but she doesn't seem to notice. The rest of the hospital notices because the electric Pokémon causes lights to explode and PDAs to short out whenever she gets close to him. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon can't even look her directly in the eye without sparks forming.

The last is Selene, a rare female and shiny variant Umbreon, that thinks of Abyss as an older sister and does everything she can to keep Zapz away. She has gone far enough to use her tail whip at the slightly gesture. Another problem is that her Synchronize ability has evolved to the point where any damage to her is also inflicted on her attacker, meaning Zapz can't defend himself or he will also get burnt.

Most of the hospital has become aware of the little group since they came in poisoned from the toxic jungle.

"What's on the menu?"

Xander turns at the voice to see bad news dressed in cowboy hat and a long coat. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, a wizard and private investigator from Chicago. He's been searching for his half-brother Thomas and taking out the Dark Council wizards. He heard of one incident in which a Hogwarts group was pinned down in Albion, but Harry appeared riding a reanimated tyrannosaurus rex. The walking mass of bones and ectoplasm fueled by ambient necromantic energies ate forty Dark Council members with the corrosive inner ectoplasm disposing of the bodies.

Xander has treated him multiple times due to the amount of problems he gets into. He had to have a time-delayed curse removed and the effects treated. He got the curse from a wizard in a bar in the New Human Empire, where he found his brother living with three girls and two guys. The wizard lost the bet and the resulting fight, but managed to hit Dresden with a spell that would destroy his testicles after three months. Then he had to have the soul fragment of a fallen angel that he reformed removed, placed in a new gigai/clone body and then transferred to the pantheon for new training. Then he had to get his hand regenerated after he came into contact with Asiatic dragon flame. The flame is special in that its spiritual, scorching the spirit, but passing through solid matter, but does cause heat in what it passes through. It boiled every cell in his hand and cooked the bone.

"What is it this time?"

"Broken condom."

Another generation of Dresdens.

"How's the Fire Whiskey?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**December 03, 2014**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's another day with the family for Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris. The front page of Sunnydale World News is interesting

_**Real Life Rip Van Winkle Wakes From 17-year Sleep**_

_Writer: Sol Weaver, Sunnydale World News._

_Scavengers combing the ruins of Bath found more than they expected when they uncovered an unconscious man in the basement of a ruined house. The man, who has since been identified as Jem Murphy, placed himself under a bespelled sleep prior to the Halloween Event in a desperate effort to thwart terminal cancer, but was left behind following the Event and miraculously spent seventeen years lying undisturbed inside a wooden trunk. After being admitted to Burlington Hospital where the spell was lifted and the cancer cured, Mr. Murphy regained consciousness for the first time in almost two decades and found a world that's very different from the one he knew. Sources say that Murphy has been informed about what has occurred while he was sleeping and is still adjusting. Efforts are being made to locate any surviving family members or friends. Anyone with any information should contact the authorities in Albion._

Xander wonders how a man of '97 would react to the "modern" world.

Suddenly, the telephones rings and Xander is the one to answer it as the rest of the family sits down to lunch.

"We need to hire a new construction crew?"

Pause

"What do mean they hired Tim Taylor!?"

Pause

"What? He tried to increase the power of a laser cutter and wiped out everything in a three mile radius!?"

Pause

"What do you mean he's back on Earth? He tried to do plumbing for General Yamamoto-Genryusai!?"

Pause

"Fine. Fine. Good-bye!"

"What's the problem?" says Elisabeth.

"The construction crew we hired to do the underground expansion is gone! After all the problems and forms we filled out, those idiots had to hire that guy from Home Improvement!"

"Don't worry, Xander," says Nemu. "This isn't the first time we have had to change crews."

"There was the time Akane tried to boil an egg by dropping an unshelled egg into a pan of oil," says Fumio. "We had the Coopers fix the kitchen's fire damage. When Todd broke the pipes with his science experiment, we hired the Mario Brothers. After Amanda's cooking experiment became sentient and declared it would devour the world, we hired Citadel Home repair after calling the hunter squads."

"I still can't believe one of our kids is one of the worst cooks in the world, next to C-Ko and fan fiction analogues of Akane 'Mallet Girl' Tendo."

"There was that time you invited Joyce to dinner and Peter's weaving spell made our clothing vanish. It took Nerima Construction to repair the floors, and foundation," says Lady Silk.

"When Inari's fox fire destroyed the nursery, we used Xavier Repairs."

"Then there was the time the house was filled with blue jelly that stained clothing and walls. It took Magian specialists and a Citadel City nano-cleaning company," says Fumio. "How did that happen again?? There have been so many repairs."

"A little chaos mage didn't like the hospital food and attached a spell bomb to Xander's coat as a prank," says Nemu.

"That's right! I remember the cute little five year old. The last repairs were when Mayuri got into a fist fight with that ten tailed kitsune over those rice balls. They destroyed a third of the house over rice balls!"

"Grandmother does love her rice," says Kit with a deep blush.

Most people wonder why Xander would work so hard at the hospital, taking ten to twenty times the number of cases of a sane doctor. The answer: He needs the bonus!

"I forgot. Parker is coming to dinner tonight," says Lady Silk. "I think he's getting serious."

"Then I'll get my serious shovel ready."

The shovel speech is given to both the guys coming to date his daughters and the young women looking to date his sons. It's a speech involving an ordinary shovel being used to bludgeon a person to death and bury them if they hurt Xander's family. Xander can pull off enough intimidation and killing intent to scare Kenpachi Zaraki when in "protective father" mode

The serious shovel is a modified E-Tool used by the Green Beret. It's a trinium-edged adamantium shovel with a composite handle and miniature rocket boosters to help push it through enhanced flesh and bone. It makes for far more intimidation and Xander also releases some of his seals to increase the killing intent.

He recently took lessons from Captain Unohona on how to look perfectly polite and kind but still give people looks that scare the shit out of them and stuff like that. Even so, the shovel speech is becoming a tradition.

"I hope this isn't going to be like the last parent teacher meeting. You remember that mess! " says Lady Silk.

"Yeah. I remember. I had to clean it up and reattach the limbs."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 35 - **

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 18**

**THE SECOND RETURN Part 7**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

LINKS IN PROFILE

**I HAVE A BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP !!**


	24. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 19

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **t**he **H**ellmouth **Fanfic** DOT **org**/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 36- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 19**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 8**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 26, 2015 - Midland Conference**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace is a term that most commonly refers to an absence of aggression, violence or hostility, but which also represents a larger concept wherein there are healthy or newly-healed interpersonal or international relationships, safety in matters of social or economic welfare, the acknowledgment of equality and fairness in political relationships and, in world matters, peacetime; a state of being absent of any war or conflict.

The World of Halloween hasn't known peace for many years. First the intelligent people fought against the Halloween horrors for survival. The second conflict was the organized colonies against the Dark Council, a collective of various villains and evil creatures. The third was against the improved Dark Council ruled by Mumm-ra and the Four Horsemen.

Now people can see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Mumm-ra was destroyed in the heart of the Dark Continent. Naraku is dead and in the depths of the Netherworld. Madara's immortal life has been ended by the shinobi of the colonies. Aizen's soul was torn apart in Hueco Mundo. Only Griffith remains.

Griffith is the founder and leader of the mercenary unit known as the Band of the Hawk. Extraordinarily charismatic, intelligent, and handsome, his skill with his rapier sword and tactics gave him and his band the reputation of invincibility, making him the favored choice of the Midland King, who was locked in a century long war with the Empire of Tudor. Griffith was willing to sacrifice everything for his dream of his own kingdom and believes that he is destined for things greater than the average man.

One moment of passion with the Princess Charlotte resulted in him being discovered by the King and sentenced to imprisonment and torture, which left him physically crippled and mentally broken by the time the other Hawks arrived to rescue him. While escaping he activated the crimson Behelit and summoned the four members of the God Hand, the god-like demonic servants of the Ideal of Evil. They declared that Griffith had the opportunity to become one of them, if only he sacrificed the Hawks who followed him to the lake. Griffith decided that because Guts caused him to forget his dream, the sacrifice was justified, and he agreed to the God Hand's terms. He was given a new body with raven black wings and was renamed Femto.

Belarus, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Hungary, Moldova, Poland, Romania, Russia, Slovakia, Ukraine, and several other European countries have shattered and changed into something out of a living Fantasy RPG including wizards, dragons, and elves. They call this group of kingdoms the Midlands, because they exist in the middle between reality and fantasy. Griffith seems intent on conquering the new Midlands and ruling as an immortal king.

Representatives and rulers of various colonies have gathered for the Midland Conference to develop better relationships and organize their collective military might against the last ruling member of the Dark Council.

It's difficult because many of the Midland colonies have been taken by the supernatural charisma of Griffith. While Griffith possesses armies of orcs, Apostles, trolls, Daka, and other monsters, those are associated with his loyal servants while Griffith takes the form of a heroic leader leading his group of knights. He may be an incarnation of evil but to many of the colonies he's a savior, a messiah sent to protect the innocent of the colonies. Not only do the colony forces have to fight evil creatures and demons, but good-aligned humans who see Griffith as the second coming of King Arthur.

"Summer Hill was a nightmare," says one general to another colony's militia leader. "There was an Apostle disguised as a child and she used her death to turn the town against the soldiers. Most of the soldiers were unwilling to hurt the colonists and were forced to flee. They even allowed Griffith's forces to set up camp in their town."

"How did you manage?"

"Griffith's men turned the good against us, so my men turned the evil against them. He had a mage cast a spell that forced the Apostles to revert to their demonic forms. The villagers turned on them and in the confusion my men were able to kill the human soldiers in Griffith's army. The damage to the colony was so severe they were forced to move into one of the United Colonies aligned colonies."

"Some of the non-evil POWs were sent to the Vatican," says another representative. "While Griffith is a higher dimensional being like a god, he's nothing compared to The Pope. He was able to cleanse their minds of Griffith's deceptions."

"The four strongest warriors of Griffith?" says a diplomat. "You mean like Madara's Elite, Aizen's Espada, and Naraku's Lords? There have been some odd reports."

In another part of the chamber, Sebastian Michaelis is organizing the other servants with his partner Alfred Pennyworth. He is the butler of the Phantomhive household and Ciel's bodyguard, two jobs he is completely devoted to. He is highly skilled in any area and handles every task, no matter how impossible it is, as well as any problem that arises from the errors of the other staff with ease, stating it is only natural as the butler to the Phantomhive family. This is due to the fact he is a crow demon bound by a "contract" to abide by Ciel's will.

Ciel Phantomhive was the business-savvy, twelve-year-old head of the English Phantomhive noble family, taking over after the deaths of his parents. He also ran a company that manufactured toys and sweets. In the world of Halloween, he's now a thirty year old man with a twelve year old son of his own. He also rebuilt his company and is now one of the world's leading suppliers of toys and candy.

Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth serves as Batman's (and Bruce Wayne's) tireless butler, assistant, confidante and surrogate father figure. Alfred is quite a brilliant man, as he primarily kept up the day-to-day operations of Batman's home of Wayne Manor and maintained much of the equipment of the Batcave beneath it. A former actor, he used his acting and disguise skills to help Batman in the field when necessary, and is even capable of impersonating Bruce Wayne on the telephone convincingly. When he appeared in Halloween World he became first the servant of a noble Albion family, then to the extended Wayne Family.

Suddenly, Alfred notices something strange in the air and watches as Sebastian gets into a rather loud argument with another bird youkai.

Neuro Nogami is a horned bird demon detective from hell who feeds off mysteries and puzzles from objects or people. When he dismantles the mystery it releases energy for him to feed on. He left hell to find a mystery to satisfy his hunger. Once in the human world, he took on a human form and forced human girl Yako to be his assistant to hide his identity. In public, Yako was seen as the detective while Neuro was the assistant.

"Your master's puzzle designs are pathetic! I couldn't call it a snack!"

"Like someone like you would know about fine dining!"

"You're the bonded slave, penguin!"

"Penguin! I show you penguin...!"

A few seconds later, a fist fight has broken out. The only person to realize the truth is a soldier from Albion with an interesting ability.

Lelouch Lamperouge is the name he's known as, but his real name is Lelouch vi Britannia. In his world, Lelouch was the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne, making Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne prior to his mother's assassination and his sister's crippling in the same incident. A ten year old Lelouch confronted the Emperor afterward and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite conflict.

Lelouch's Geass, given to him by C.C., grants him "the power of absolute obedience," allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact which they will obey without question. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eye to theirs.

He realizes that Neuro feeds on negative energy similar to a Mazoku and when Sebastian realized this, he attacked Neuro causing the Battle Royale. Lelouch Lamperouge is a servant of Albion's royal family and Queen Esther, the Star of Albion, which means he can't allow the fight to continue and jeopardize the alliance.

He catches Neuro with his Geass and a second later, Neuro's fist collides with his own crotch. While disabled, Lelouch delivers a blow to the back of Neuro's head and renders the man unconscious. It serves as an embarrassing defeat for the bird demon. It is also humorous and causes the former fighters to lose most of their aggression.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier****- War**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The buildings have been reduced to burning rubble and the ground is covered in ash and craters. The air is thick with smoke, ash, and the scent of blood, and scattered on the ground are the corpses of men, women, and children. There is also shredded clothing covered in chalky powder. The entire colony is dead by the hands of the Dark Council and the soldiers of foreign colonies have come to avenge them.

In the destroyed colony, the united colony heroes fight one of Griffith's most powerful warriors and his soldiers.

The warrior is a massive giant on an equally giant red horse. The man stands over two and half meters tall with a very muscular body, red eyes with red-tinted sclera, scarred dark skin, and long black hair with several micro-braids. He also has a mouth of sharp lupine teeth, dark tribal markings on his skin like tattoos, and dark red, almost black nails. He's dressed in dark red and black armor with skull and fire theme, a helmet with two curved ram-like horns, and a black shield with a sculptured human face on one side. His main weapon is an immense black sword that looks like a piece of iron forged in the depths of the netherworld. It's a zweihänder or two handed sword over seven feet long and twelve inches wide at its base, even larger than the Dragon slayer of Guts.

The heroes know that he produces a dark aura so powerful it causes rage beyond insanity. It strips away inhibitions and remorse, all things that make a person human, and fills them with aggression and distrust. Most of the village was destroyed not by the warrior and his men, but by the colonists themselves. The man's dark aura caused them to rape, kill, and devour their neighbors (not necessary in that order), and mutilate themselves with self-hatred.

Griffith gave the warrior a name, the name which he embodies. The name of War.

His soldiers include many who once held the title of War of the Horsemen.

Abraham Kieros is a mutant with the superhuman power to create explosions in his immediate area by clapping his hands. He does so by harnessing the minor kinetic force created when his hands strike each other, amplifying it to a significant degree, and redirecting it spatially so that it strikes and affects some other object in his line-of-sight, causing an explosive release of force. In the world of Halloween his powers were enhanced even further and he was given the power to transform his flesh into an organic alloy that can convert directed energy into power to boost his destructive power.

Dr. Banner's molecular structure was transformed by the gamma radiation of a bomb when he raced out onto a testing site and saved the life of one Rick Jones. As a result, he became the most powerful being on Earth in his dimension possessing immense superhuman strength, stamina, durability, healing, speed, and other abilities. One of his most devastating powers is that the angrier the Hulk becomes the stronger he becomes. This darker, sadistic version of the Hulk was transformed into a monster that can draw the hatred from the Astral Plane, absorbing the rage of the world into himself to increase his power, while Griffith and War prevent his mind from shattering.

Cal´syee Neramani, also known as Deathbird, is a member of Shiar, and was Usurper empress of the Shi'ar Empire and regent of the captive Kree Empire. She is an alien warrior that can go berserk to increase her endurance and fighting skills. She also has natural winged flight and sharp claws, which combined with excellent hand-to-hand skills and military strategy makes her an elite warrior. She once served Apocalypse as the Horseman War and now she serves Griffith as a soldier of war. She has been given organic steel flesh and blade-like feathers.

The fourth is Gazer, a former space observer with a body that absorbs radiation and processes it with a form of photosynthesis. This ability saved his life and allowed him to warn the world of an alien invasion. When the people of the world lost their mutant powers, he contracted radiation sickness and tried to commit suicide in space. Instead, he was transformed into another incarnation of War by the mutant Apocalypse, which also gave him strength and durability, and the ability to shoot fire from his eyes in addition to his original power.

Their soldiers are the Neo-Akuma. They are war machines similar to the creations of the late Millennium Earl, except that they were created from fallen soldiers and are fueled by imprisoned souls. Griffith doesn't need a loved one to call the soul back; instead he transforms the corpses into the machines and draws the original soul back into the body. They resemble Level 3 Akuma, bipedal, roughly 8 to 9 feet tall, with sharp jagged teeth, and wear what looks like medieval armor that covers most of their bodies. The only difference between each of them is the color of their armor and the helmet design of each one is unique. They each possess unique abilities based on who they were in life and they all possess the ability to fire blood bullets which reduce armies to dust.

The sound of a machine is heard and then the shots of a minigun. Hundreds of rounds fired within seconds strike a group of Neo Akuma causing their bodies to thrash around from the impacts. The bullets soon piece the armor and even shoot out the back side. It doesn't seem to slow the undying machines, until the rounds hit the shell encasing the imprisoned soul. Once the shell is breeched, the soul explodes out of the Neo-Akuma into the freedom of the afterlife, causing the armor body to shatter into non-existence leaving absolutely nothing to repair or resurrect.

A young beautiful aristocratic woman with long golden hair emerges from the smoke wearing black gothic clothing. She's also carrying a pair of Machina chainsaws, which are covered in blood and gore. The chainsaws are weapons created by the finest nanotechnology out of trinium, adamantium, and other exotic alloys. Their purpose is to cut through the toughest enemies and Hime has many enemies.

In her world, Hime was the second royal princess, daughter of the king of all monsters. Her real name is Lilianne but she dislikes people calling her by it. Although her siblings were busy fighting for the throne, she showed no interest in it. She resurrected a boy named Hiro on a whim after he died, thinking him interesting enough to be her servant. She is not as arrogant as she is playful, and she does not flinch at the sight of violence.

This is proven by the blood of three hundred orcs, trolls, and demons on her chainsaws and the trail behind her.

She moves with supernatural speed, avoiding the shots from two Neo-Akuma before ramming the blades of the chainsaws into their chests. The armor of an Akuma is stronger than steel, but Hime's chainsaws cut through it like a scythe through rotten reeds. As the cores are torn open, the Neo-Akuma are consumed by a white light and cease to exist. She then spins and lets one blade slice into the head of a Neo-Akuma. As the creature grabs its blinded head, she brings down a second slash that cuts into the chest and torso. A bright light bursts from the Neo-Akuma's chest and the body dissolves into dust, which vanishes completely before it can fully disperse or hit the ground.

A group of Neo-Akuma charge, but the mini-gun releases another barrage of special bullets. The explosive rounds burn through the dark alchemic armor of the Neo-Akuma, burning holes clean through them. As they are destroyed, they cease to exist and leave no remains on the battlefield. One Neo-Akuma missing a couple of limbs crawls towards its attacker and tries to fire one of its hidden guns, but arcs of energy like blue lightning crawls across its armor. Inside its body, while the core is not breeched, it is cracked. The man fires a single bullet that shatters the exposed core and a shining white figure shoots out into the sky and vanishes. At the same time, the monster's entire metal body shatters into crystalline dust, which then vanishes completely.

Hiro Hiyorimi was a middle school boy who died. How he died is hard to say, since he remembers two deaths. In one he was hit by a station wagon while in the other he was hit by a falling iron pillar. In both cases, Hime's fiery blood resurrected him as a half-immortal servant. At first he served her because he would die without her, but as he got to know her he began to defend her because he wanted to protect her. In the world of Halloween, he has matured and can now heal all but fatal wounds in seconds. He also carries a Machina magitek mini-gun he calls 3M, which allows him to fight alongside Hime.

"Fugu."

One of the Neo-Akuma looks down and sees a small girl with short blonde hair and dark eyes. She's dressed in a black and white maid's outfit, and looks extremely cute which should be the first warning. On instinct the death machine fires a couple of blood bullets into the child, only for the bullets to bounce off. The monster's eyes bulge behind the helmet proving that the machines do possess some emotions. While the Neo-Akuma is still in a state of shock, the little girl grabs his leg, picks him off the ground, and slams him into the ground like a club. The force is immense enough to create a five foot radius crater and crack most of the Akuma's back armor.

Flandre is a gynoid (female robot) in the service of Hime. She is sometimes nicknamed "Flan" and is small and incredibly strong, as well as seemingly invincible. Although she puts on the same expression all the time, she knows when her friends are in danger. She assists Hime in moving objects and occasionally she helps Hiro.

"FUGU!"

Flandre picks up her Neo-Akuma club and smashes several more of his kind, until her improvised bat finally shatters completely. One Neo-Akuma that survived the beating dies when Flandre knocks him down and jumps up and down on his chest, like a kid on a thick mattress. The multi-ton robot in the form of a child crushes the Neo-Akuma like an aluminum soda can. When the core collapses, Fugu is suddenly standing on solid ground.

A large wolf-like humanoid bursts from the woods and punches one of the Neo-Akuma. The machine is blasted off its feet and sent flying like a missile into its comrades. She grabs two more Neo-Akuma and places them in front of her as "human" shields, as the tumbling machines open fire. The blood bullets pierce the armor and seconds later the screaming machines explode. The monsters are gone, but there is no trace of the female werewolf.

The lycanthrope appears behind the Neo-Akuma and pierces the weaker armor on their backs, damaging or ripping out the cores. The ones with damaged cores collapse like short circuited machines, while the ones with removed cores collapse like puppets with the strings cut. When the cores are shattered, the bodies they are or were connected to shatter and vanish.

Riza Wildman is a half-breed girl who has a werewolf father, called Volg Wildman, and a human mother. She at first believed that her older brother was murdered by Hime, but later reconciles with Hime when she learns what really happened that night. In order to find who in the Royalty executed her brother, she stayed with Hime.

In her world, Riza could only transform her arms up to her elbow and her combat capabilities couldn't compare to that of a pure breed, though she was physically stronger than a normal human. In the world of Halloween, the high energy environment combined with training from other lycanthropes and wolf youkai has enhanced her powers. She is more than her father's daughter, she is his successor.

The next is a very beautiful girl with long black hair who's dressed in a dark sailor fuku. The Neo-Akuma can smell the blood she has spilled and can tell she is dangerous.

She proves how dangerous when she cuts down six Neo-Akuma with a sword.

Reiri Kamura is a female vampire who attended the same school as Hiro. She tried to get Hime's blood by seducing Hiro and turning him into a vampire so he could invite her into the mansion. She then battled Hime, and then, thinking she had the upper hand, lowered her guard and was captured by Flandre. She was then given two options by Hime: serve her or die. Reiri then decided to serve her, if nothing else it would get her closer to Hime's royal blood.

Eventually, she failed in her first attempt to get Hime's blood. Later on, she was banished from the vampire society for opposing Kiniski. She was then pursued by Kiniski and the other vampires, who burned down the abandoned church she was living in, therefore losing her place, and in turn causing her to freeload at Hime's mansion.

In the world of Halloween, she still freeloads off Hime, despite being accepted by the new vampire societies including having citizenship in the New Human Empire. She has also been trained by more powerful vampires to wield her enhanced pure-blood powers and additional powers.

Kieros, War Hulk, Deathbird, and Gazer move to eliminate the newcomers, when each one is stopped in their tracks.

Abraham Kieros, standing six foot six, two hundred seventy pounds with blue eyes and a bad brown hair cut, looks into the blue eyes of a muscular man standing six foot three with reddish-blond hair. The man smiles, then a black rubbery liquid spreads across his body like a living costume. The head of the costume has two tattered white eyes and a wide mouth filled with sharp fangs and a long tongue covered in green slime.

During the Secret Wars on Battleworld, Spider-Man came into possession of a black costume when his red-and-blue costume was shredded in battle. It would later be revealed that this black costume was in fact an alien symbiote. Grafting itself onto its new host, the symbiote returned with Spider-Man to Earth. From there, it was separated via a sonic blast by Reed Richards in order to free Spider-Man from the costume, which had all but taken over his mind and life. Escaping from the containment cell constructed by Richards, the symbiote slithered away through the drain and found a willing host in Eddie Brock.

The fusion calls itself Venom!

War Hulk stands seven foot six with green eyes, skin, and hair and stares down at a man standing five foot three with black eyes and black hair pointing upwards like black flame. His muscular body is clad in a sleeveless dark blue jumpsuit with white gloves and armor-tipped white boots.

He is one of the last survivors of a proud warrior race and was one of the most powerful fighters in his universe. He doesn't flinch at the raging monster, for he is a prince and a Saiyan has his pride.

He is Prince Vegeta.

Deathbird stands five foot eight, a hundred eighty pounds with white eyes and blue and purple feathers in place of hair. Her feathers are ruffled because she recognizes her opponent.

Her opponent stands six foot two, two hundred ten pounds dressed in red and black clothing with a mask with two large eyes. He's heavily armed with both bladed and advanced weapons, and also wears many ammo belts and a utility belt.

He is a mercenary mutated by government experimentation in an attempt to replicate the healing factor of the Logan-Howlett family. He's a master of weapons and extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant, with mastery in multiple unarmed combat techniques. It would be an honor to fight the warrior, if he wasn't insane and known as the merc with the mouth.

He is Deadpool.

"That's an introduction."

Gazer, standing six foot six with green eyes, green hair, and blue skin under the armor, stares at his opponent. His opponent stands six foot one with blue eyes and black hair. He looks like a human soldier with a black shirt and tan pants covered by a black coat, but there is a white skull on his chest. That skull and his specially made guns identify him as the only man to be exiled from Chicago and the infamous anti-hero of his world.

When mobsters slew his family, Frank Castle vowed to spend the rest of his life avenging them. Trained as a Marine and equipped with state-of-the-art weapons, he now wages a one-man war against crime as the Punisher

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Famine**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The village colony is in ruins with many of its people dead on the ground. They have been killed in gruesome ways ranging from being torn open and devoured, to being reduced to mummified husks that collapse into dust.

A man sits on a black horse that looks like it's never been fed. It's a skeletal beast with the skin stretched thin and a locked harness that would prevent the tiniest piece of food from entering its mouth.

The rider is extremely thin with long limbs and a narrow waist. He's bald and dark skinned, with black eyes and a mouth full of white teeth. He wears ragged black clothing with a few pieces of bone armor and long black cloak. He carries a set of scales around his thin neck and a staff in his hand. He has cold aura which causes the plants within a meter of him to wither and die. It causes him to leave a trail of dust and decay wherever he goes. He causes decay, causing inorganic matter to breakdown and corrode, and causing organic matter both living and dead to decompose into dust. He also has the ability to drain energy from victims, be it biological, spiritual, or magical.

The name given to this dark warrior by Griffith is Famine.

His Elite Soldiers also carried the name Famine.

Autumn Rolfson was a young, spoiled anorexic girl with the mutant ability to disintegrate organic matter. This version was beaten to death by a mob after the X-Men reverted her to normal and sent her back to her parents in Ohio. Griffith used that pain and hatred to transform her into a demon that not only disintegrates organic matter but absorbs the life energy of her victims to enhance her physical abilities and healing.

Dr. Rory Campbell was a psychologist and became mutant researcher Moira MacTaggart's assistant. He feared a possible future in which he became the mutant hunting Ahab, creating and leading hordes of mutant trackers called "Hounds," and he was later captured by Apocalypse and transformed into another incarnation. As Famine, he was able to drain energy, reducing energy attacks to nothing, and weakening anyone with energy-based powers. He mainly drains his victims' life force resulting in emaciation. Griffith also gave the psychologist the powers of a psychic vampire which allow him to feed on the emotions of others like a Dementor.

The third Famine is Shiro Yoshida, also known as the mutant Sunfire. Shiro's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Therefore he can sheath his body in flame. With this ability he can fly, fire plasma blasts, generate intense heat, track heat signatures, and generate plasma shields. After the crippled ninja was captured by Apocalypse, he also gained the power of Solar Hunger, the ability to manipulate the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. His rebirth by Griffith has given him the ability to drain a victim's life energy and convert it into solar flame.

The soldiers of Famine are a new type of Yoma Soldier. They look very human minus the gold eyes, gray skin and bald heads, but they are ravenous beasts under the medieval style bone armor. They possess immense strength, sharp claws, and powerful jaws with sharp teeth, which enable them to tear and devour the flesh of their enemies. They regenerate any non-fatal wound and heal faster the more they eat. They can also absorb the knowledge and skills of their victim if they devour the brain and their bodies poison the land, preventing anything from growing.

There is a snapping sound and a dozen yoma soldiers are consumed by a massive fiery explosion.

The Yoma Soldiers catch their opponent's scent and on instinct charge towards his hiding space on top of a large hill. There is a clapping sound and a flash of light, then three metal spheres collide with the charging Yoma knocking them down like bowling pins. The metal spheres, each half a meter in radius then explode sending massive amounts of shrapnel into the Yoma Soldiers.

A figure appears from the shadows dressed in dark clothing covered by a hooded cloak and wielding twin hook swords, specialized multi-bladed weapons used by Shaolin Monks. An extremely large Yoma standing over eight feet tall charges at the man with a bestial roar. The figure hooks his swords together and spins, causing the extended blade to slice clean through the Yoma soldier's stomach. The figure moves in a complex dance and the Yoma is sliced again and again, sending out sprays of blood. Finally, the Yoma falls forward and the figure drives two dagger tips into the Yoma Soldier's forehead. The figure then has to leap away as one of Sunfire's plasma blasts strikes the massive corpse causing it to explode. In the air, the burning cloak falls away to reveal the identity of the enemy of the Dark Council.

Alchemist Xander Elric, adopted brother and equal to the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric.

"You think you can stop an army!?" yells one of the one thousand five hundred Yoma Soldiers.

"Where is your army!?" taunts another of the Yoma Soldiers.

That soldier gets hit by a white ball, which explodes into webbing that encases his head.

"You walked into that one," says Xander.

The first of the army to appear is Spiderman. He's dressed in his classic red-and-blue costume, but he also wears a ninja flak jacket. Special seals on the flak jacket make the costume stronger than woven spider silk and provide protection against magical and other energy-based attacks.

He's followed by the heroes of the marvel universe.

Thor Odinson. Thor was one of the Asgardians, god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. The six foot six blue-eyed blond holds his enchanted Uru war-hammer Mjolnir, which crackles with barely suppressed lightning. It absorbs energy from the environment and causes the Red Sky above to fill with thunder.

Anthony Stark was born to parents Howard (an arms manufacturer) and Maria Stark. During the war, Stark was captured by terrorists and, with a piece of shrapnel in his heart, was about to die. Constructing a suit of iron armor that would also help with his recovery, Stark broke out of captivity and journeyed back home to the United States. Since the six foot one genius returned, he has fought criminals and creatures as Iron Man.

He's currently wearing the latest version of his Crystallized Iron Armor, the Hell Gate Mark XV. The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a molecularly aligned matrix of crystallized iron enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other metals like titanium, creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazing resilience and protection. In the world of Halloween, Stark has added magitek to his armor creating millions of microscopic magic seals using nanomachines. The layers of magnetic fields are now enhanced by magical fields and protective barriers. The advanced technology of Machina has enhanced his armor, increasing all abilities and also granting new weaponry to fight the Halloween Horrors and Dark Council warriors including anti-magic bullets, psychic shielding, and other unique weapons.

There is a version of Hulk, a green warrior with the combined strength and intelligence of both of his forms. This version of the Hulk fought the most cunning warriors of an alien world and deadliest warriors of the world of Halloween. That constant combat and need to survive, forced Dr. Banner and the Hulk to completely merge and absorb all other lesser personalities to create the warrior. He looks like a seven foot six jade giant, but he also wears a special set of brass knuckles composed of adamantium and naquadah that increase the strength of his already insanely powerful blows.

There is a version of Giant Man standing fifty nine feet tall dressed in a dark brown leather catsuit with red goggles. The magitek seals sewn into the fabric of the uniform grant Henry Pym enhanced durability, meaning the weapons they use on daikaiju wouldn't work on his arrogant ass.

Captain America is still in his traditional uniform with the colors of the former United States. The super soldier serum gave him artificially enhanced physiology, including peak strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, metabolism, mental process, reflexes, and perception. Halloween enhanced those abilities to superhuman levels. He wears a utility belt and carries his famous vibranium-steel alloy shield

Hawkeye, whose real name is Clinton Francis Barton, stands six foot three, two hundred thirty pounds with blue eyes and blond hair. He's a former thief and circus roustabout, but became an adventurer like a modern day Robin Hood. In his world, he possessed no superhuman abilities, instead he was a master archer, expert marksman, master acrobat, master martial artist, skilled tactician, and had a proficiency in weapons. In the world of Halloween, his archery skill has been enhanced to the supernatural level of master-level elven archers.

The next group to appear are the super-heroes of the DC universe.

A version of Superman is dressed in a black uniform covered by dark red-and-blue armor. The Solar Armor is designed to keep his power levels at their maximum even inside of non-yellow sun solar systems or under the harshest parts of the Red Sky. This version constructed of a special alloy is nearly indestructible and converts all ambient radiation into solar energy.

A version of Batman is dressed in black and dark grey powered armor designed to boost his strength to compete with a weakened Superman's level of strength, but is also good for taking out monsters with extreme strength. Nanomachines in the armor repair any damage done to it and any injuries done to the wearer.

A version of Wonder Woman stands wearing a more Roman Gladiator style uniform and holding a very menacing sword in one hand. The armor has many blood stains making her look more like an ancient warrior then a modern super heroine.

A version of the Green Lantern named Kyle Rayner. The man stands five foot eleven with green eyes and short black hair, dressed in a green and black uniform with a green mark and white "gloves". He was the last Lantern in his world and he's determined to protect his new family in this world of Halloween.

Aquaman, also known as Arthur Joseph Curry, stands six foot two with long blond hair and beard. The King of Atlantis wears a scale shirt, green pants, and shoulder armor. He also carries a special golden trident which he used to kill a hundred sea monsters in Pisces Atlantis

The last is the Martian Manhunter, who looks far more menacing in a dark uniform under his straps and cape. This Martian survived for hundreds of years to become the ruler of Mars. He also fully uses his vast array of powers to defeat small armies of monsters and demons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Pestilence**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next town is also destroyed and it's the most disgusting by far. The rotting corpses of men, women, and children lie in the streets. Their deaths range from bleeding from every orifice to full body necrosis to people mutated into cancerous blobs. There are also many dead people walking around with dead grey skin, blood red eyes, and a hunger for living flesh.

On a pale horse is a corpse in black bandages and a hooded black cloak. The man moves like a living creature, but its skin is blue-black color of something long dead. Its eyes are black, lacking pupil, iris, or sclera, and its head is bald except for a few strands.

Griffith gave the creature a name and the name is Pestilence.

His elite warriors were once known as Pestilence as well.

Plague is a woman standing five foot five, a hundred and thirty pounds with long brown hair. Plague was a Morlock (deformed sewer dweller) mutant who had the ability to magnify and spread disease. Apocalypse recruited her to serve him as the Horseman Pestilence. X-Factor and the Power Pack battled the Horsemen, in which Lightspeed knocked Plague off her flying steed and she fell to her death. In Halloween World she was reborn stronger than ever and was enhanced further by Griffith's sorcery. She is immune to all diseases but is able to replicate any disease she was exposed to, alter it to be more lethal, and then spread it by touch. She has also gained the ability to fire hair-like needles which can inject pathogens to their targets.

Caliban is a freakish mutant standing six foot eight with a bald head and white skin with a purplish tint. He also has black pupils, no apparent irises, yellow sclera, and sharp claws. He was another Morlock with a mutant tracking ability, but through augmentation is able to absorb the psionic energy in the fear from others and convert it into physical strength and produce a fear-inducing contagious neuro-toxin from his claws. Griffith's enhancement allows him to drain life energy from his victims when they are afraid, so fear can literally kill.

The last is a beautiful woman standing five foot seven with green eyes and long green hair. She's dressed in a dark green jumpsuit with a long black coat. Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris, possesses the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Her second mutation allows her to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. Apocalypse's technology granted her the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She is also capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. As the new soldier of Pestilence she possesses all of those abilities.

Their warriors are zombies animated by a supernatural plague, like microscopic demons. The sickly grey creatures are like undead ghouls hunting down the living and feeding on them until they die. They have no need for food other than the fact that it slows the decay of their bodies, which are slowly devoured by the pathogens. The pathogens produce corrosives toxins that accumulate in the rotting flesh until released or the body is destroyed, in which case it becomes a corrosive cloud with the pathogen.

Suddenly, a thick purple mist flows down the street like a flood of water. The thick miasma spreads and rises to cover even the tallest building and from one side of the town to the other. Pestilence and his warriors form a barrier to protect themselves, but the zombies have no protection. The demonic miasma also known Shoki is extremely corrosive to the necrotic flesh, causing the dead flesh to dissolve off the bones. The poisonous gases also cause the bones to melt and in seconds all of the civilian corpses and over eighty percent of the zombies are destroyed. Only a few skeletal zombies are left standing near the crumbling buildings as the miasma disperses.

Xander Onigumo has arrived and he's not alone.

"**Kiai, Toushi Musouka!"** (Cry, Fighting Spirit Dreamer!)

Fifty zombies are sliced to tiny fragments by fierce winds, their hazardous gases blown away in an instant.

A young man with spiky blond hair rushes by a dozen zombies and moves his blade in a blur of motion. The knife may be small, but every zombie it touches is cut into tiny pieces

An identical man with pale blue eyes thrusts his palms at his opponents causing blasts of air and chakra to blow holes their heads and torsos. As the zombies decompose and explode into toxic gas clouds, the man spins and creates a barrier that blows the mist away.

A hundred zombies are sliced to pieces by a dark blur, then incinerated by the black flames of hell. Not even ashes or bone fragments remain of the zombies, and the air is sterilized of pathogens.

Trees and plants clear the air and water of pollution. The plants created by the next fighter surrounded, pierce, and drain the zombies. As their bodies crumble to dust, the poisons are neutralized and the demonic pathogens are destroyed by chakra flowing through the plants.

Three immense snakes appear from clouds of smoke and then release showers of dark purple liquid. The liquid is an extremely corrosive form of venom that dissolves flesh and bone, and prevents any of the gases or poisons from being released.

A Fuuma Shuriken glowing white slices a dozen more zombies apart before causing them to ignite into white flame. The white fire consumes everything and leaves behind nothing but small amounts of cleansed ash.

The last blonde warrior moves at superhuman speed and decimates a hundred zombies in less than a minute. The figure cuts and tears them into ten thousand pieces that turn to dust seconds later. The gas cloud has no effect on the savage demonic warrior

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze leads the part of the Naruto Militia that includes Nanaya, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Jagan, Senju, Mitarashi, Kisaragi, and Abyss.

"**Sabaku /Hyou Kyu!"**

Sand wraps around a dozen zombies making it impossible for them to move. At the same time, snow and ice wrap around a dozen others. Seconds later, both types of shells implode crushing the zombies into a pulp. The hot sand and extremely cold ice prevent toxins from escaping.

A wave of earth and stone slams into several buildings causing them to collapse onto another group of zombies and crush them like grapes. A group of faster animated corpses charges at the cause, but they fall into a ravine which then closes, crushing them half a kilometer under the surface of the earth.

Another group of animated corpses is torn to pieces by the grinding sand of a Shinigami. The red-haired shinigami whips his transformed zanpakuto like a whip and the zombies are sliced into hundreds of pieces which are quickly torn apart by the abrasive sand.

His friend Sabaku no Gaara leads a smaller group consisting of Gaara Shirayuki, Gaara Sunamisaki, Gaara "Terran" Markov, and Gaara Fon.

Pestilence soldier Plague is about to attack the Narutos when three metal claws punch through her chest. She coughs up black blood then turns to see a version of Wolverine standing behind her. Wolverine then jumps over her, ripping his claws out of her body violently. Wolverine's arm turns red-purple and swells with infection, but then reverts to normal but coated with sweat.

"Healing factor?" says Plague, coughing out more black blood as the wound in her chest regenerates.

"Better than crazy glue."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Death**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the courtyard of a silent castle is a tall man with black eyes lacking pupil, iris, or sclera. He has almost white pale skin, and shoulder-length frost-white hair. He's a dressed in a pleated hooded black robe and carries a sword and a scythe.

He sits on a pale horse that leaves burn marks as it moves. He also has a name given to him by conqueror Griffith.

Death.

There are three other people that once took that name. Three elite warriors that will bring death to anyone their lord orders.

The first is a man standing six feet tall, a hundred and fifty pounds with blue eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length blond hair. He also has two immense leathery wings, claws, and fangs, and is dressed in a dark blue and red uniform. Warren's transformation into a horseman took a very different turn in the Mutant X universe. Instead of Archangel, he became The Fallen, a winged demonic creature able to breathe fire.

The Fallen ultimately lost the battle between good and evil inside him, and turned against his allies in The Six. Cruel and merciless, the Fallen was not to be trusted by friend or foe. Griffith's enhancement of his powers enables him to morph his wings in various stabbing and bladed weapons like certain breeds of succubi.

The second is a man standing five foot three dressed in a uniform that resembles a mixture of a ninja and Arabic warrior with a katana in one hand and three adamantium claws coming out the other hand. James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, was once a Horseman of Apocalypse and it was during that time that Adamantium was re-bonded to his skeleton after it was forcibly removed by Magneto years ago. This version of Wolverine has no remorse and no emotions beyond a love of fighting. He's also been given the ability to become invisible and/or intangible at will, allowing him to move like ghost to reach his target. The Muramasa in his hand prevents even those with healing factors from surviving death.

The last stands six foot two, a hundred and seventy nine pounds with shoulder-length brown eyes and red on black eyes. He's dressed in a black jumpsuit with armored boots, a long coat, and a metal staff. Remy LeBeau was once a professional thief and possesses the mutant power of molecular acceleration. Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He also possesses superhuman agility and a hypnotic charm. When he was captured by Apocalypse, he gained the ability to convert inert materials into toxic substances; for example, transforming breathable air into poisonous gases. Now as a soldier of Death, he can also convert organic matter into organic poisons, literally turning an opponent into a toxic chemical bomb.

Their demonic soldiers are animated suits of black medieval armor dressed in hooded black robes and carrying black swords, halberds, and scythes. Despite their simple design, these creatures are lethal. Wounds causes by their weapons allow the weapon wielder to drain away their victim's life and spiritual energy, until the soul itself is trapped in the armor as a fuel source. After destroying a hundred towns, they contain thousands of trapped souls. Which is the reason why their opponents are soul reapers.

"**Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"**

Rukia and Willow hold their zanpakuto out in front of them and turn them in a circle counter-clockwise. While they are turning them, the blades, hilts and cross guards turn completely white. The tsuba of each sword becomes a circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. The only difference between the two is that Willow's zanpakuto has a faint tree theme edged into the hilt and Rukia has a faint snowflake theme edged into its hilt.

Willow and Rukia appear on opposite sides of the destroyed street.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren !"** (Second Dance, White Ripple!)

Rukia punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the protrusions she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade.

Willow moves like her mirror image and they both fire their waves of ice at the exact same time. The two white ripples are angled to create an X with the majority of death knights in the center. What makes the death knights so hard to destroy is that they absorb energy such as heat and energy attacks, but the ice attacks are enhanced by their auras. Two hundred Death Knights are frozen in a massive glacier, which then shatters into tiny fragments. Those trapped inside also shatter releasing their collection of imprisoned souls.

Three hundred more death knights charge moving at flash step speed

"**Okiro, Benihime!"** (Awaken, Crimson Princess!)

Kishi Urahara walks forward with her transformed soul cleaving sword.

"**Nake!"** (Sing!)

Kishi slashes with her blade releasing crimson-colored energy blasts. The black armor of the death knights may be immune to most energy attacks, but the blasts of the crimson princess sends them flying covered in smoke and fragments. As they fall, souls escape their armor and as they hit the ground they shatter into life-less pieces of armor.

Yuruichi Shihoin moves faster than the Death Knights can react using shunpo and pierces the armor of a hundred. It doesn't seem to do any damage at first, but seconds later the souls trapped inside use the punctures to escape. The spiritual pressure ruptures the armor causing them to burst like exploding water heaters.

Her partner Soifon moves nearly as fast and strikes the living suits of armor with Suzumebachi. Each armor develops a crest in the shape of butterfly. Soifon's second pass strikes each crest causing the animated suits of armor to shatter. That leaves empty cloaks to fall to the ground and freed souls to pass into the afterlife.

The Fallen, Logan, and Remy move forward to eliminate the soul reapers, when they run into three problems of their own.

The Fallen stands in front of Ichigo Kurosaki. The demonic mutant stares at the soul reaper with the immense cleaver for a zanpakuto, while Ichigo grips Zangetsu.

Logan, Incarnation of Death, stands in front of Soul Reaper Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Logan tightens his grip on the Muramasa and opens his senses fully. Byakuya has a cold, aristocratic look on his face. He also draws his zanpakuto Senbonsakura from its sheath.

Remy stands in front of a warrior of hell. The male humanoid stands six foot two in a black bodysuit with a white M-shaped marking on the front. His clawed gloves and boots are covered in red armor with metal spikes, chains rest around his waist, and he wears an immense red cape that acts like a living creature. Remy looks up into the creature's glowing green eyes, the eyes of Spawn.

"Mon Dieu!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier****- War**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

War jumps off his giant red horse, which then explodes into fire and gore. He swings the black zweihänder down and the seven foot sword releases a wave of crimson light that sends Hime, Hiro, Flandre, Liza, and Reiri flying through the air. He then rams his sword, which is glowing blood red, into the ground blade first. There is a white flash, then a fiery shockwave explodes outward destroying the remaining buildings and even the remaining Neo-Akuma.

Hime lands covered in burns, but not as many as Hiro who shielded her in the air. Flandre creates a large crater into the ground due to her sheer weight and arcs of electricity indicate damaged circuitry. Liza and Reiri land next to each other, baldly burnt and not liking being so close to each other.

Kieros can't clap his hands with the viscous matter of the symbiote between them, so instead he stomps his foot. It creates a massive explosion around him that blasts Venom off. He then turns and claps, causing another huge explosion where Venom has fallen, but the antihero jumps into the air and fires web lines from his hand. The web lines strike Kieros in the face and as Venom lands he pulls Kieros off his feet and swings him around. He finally smashes the man into the ground, creating a crater in the burnt earth and stone. Venom leaps into the air and descends on Kieros, while pulling Kieros off the ground. He then rams his palm into Kieros' web-covered head, smashing it back into the broken ground.

Kieros rises from the crater glowing with accumulated energy and charges at Venom. The alien/human fusion easily avoids the charge, but as he's leaping over the mutant there is a fierce explosion. Venom is disorientated and badly injured by the sound and heat, so he doesn't react when Kieros grabs his arm. Kieros strikes his wrist causing another explosion, one that completely rips off and destroys Venom's arm. Venom lands meters away roaring in pain and rage. Kieros claps his hands and Venom is sent flying back another hundred meters by another explosion. If he was a "normal" human the pressure wave from the explosion would have turned his internal organs into liquid.

Suddenly, Venom lands on his feet and charges towards Kieros like a berserker. The mutant causes a dozen more explosions, but they barely slow the man down. Finally, the black rubbery mass that has replaced Venom's missing arm explodes forward like a tentacle and wraps around Kieros's head and binds his hands. Venom roars as the black tendrils flow down Kieros' throat and fill his lungs like tar. The sharp abyss black tendrils also pierce the bone of his nose and go deep into his brain, ripping and tearing.

When the tentacle returns to the form of a faux-arm, it's holding spongy red-grey tissue, which Venom slurps up with a long slimy tongue. At the same time Kieros' corpse falls to the ground with bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth, and sunken eyes

"Brains."

"**HULK SMASH!"**

Prince Vegeta avoids the double fisted blow of the War Hulk, which creates a ten meter radius crater in the ground. He then drives his fist into the Hulk's green stomach creating a crater in the muscle tissue. The Hulk coughs blood, but then tries to smashes him. Vegeta avoids the blow and delivers a punch to the Hulk's face, snapping his head to the side and spraying blood and a single tooth from his mouth. The Hulk turns and hits Vegeta with a back hand that sends him flying into the air. Vegeta stops in mid-flight, glows a bright aura, then shoots like a missile into the Hulk, creating a deep trench in the landscape. A punch from the Hulk creates a shockwave and sends Vegeta flying out of the smoking tear in the earth. The Hulk bursts out of the rubble and charges Vegeta.

Vegeta fires a massive ki blast from his palms and the Hulk is consumed by the white flames. Over the roar of the blast, the Hulk screams as his skin and muscle tissue is burnt away. As the energy blast ends, the Hulk continues to charge despite the loss of his skin and half his muscle tissue. Vegeta is so shocked that he's struck in the face and knocked to the ground. The Hulk jumps up and down on Vegeta, creating a larger and larger crater as his muscles and skin regenerate before Vegeta's eyes. Finally, the Hulk jumps extremely high and rams his fist into Vegeta's face, creating a far larger crater and a tremor like a small earthquake.

Suddenly, the center of the crater explodes into gold-white flame sending the Hulk flying back. A person shoots outs of the crater faster than a bullet and strikes the Hulk's side. The blow is so powerful that the arm twists and the bone breaks. Vegeta strikes the Hulk over and over again, shattering both arms and legs, before appearing a hundred meters in front of the Hulk. Surrounded by an aura of yellow-white flame, Vegeta's eyes are green and his spiky hair is shining gold. He cups his hands and a sphere of white energy forms between them. He then brings them forward as the Hulk finishes regenerating his limbs. An immense beam of energy, with a radius of a meter, explodes from Vegeta's hands and washes over the War Hulk.

The War-Hulk screams within the flow of power, but can't be heard over the roar. The ground beneath him vaporizes as his skin burns away in an instant. The muscle tissue burns away as the air becomes plasma and flows around the gamma mutated human. It doesn't stop at the muscles as organs disintegrate and finally the bones shatter into fragments, which then shatter into a cloud of powder. The powder is blow away as the beam of energy ends, leaving a molten trench in the valley.

"Here Birdie! Birdie! Birdie! Polly want a cracker?"

"**(CENSORED IN TWO GALAXIES)" **

"Polly want a ball gag?"

Deathbird is nearly foaming at the mouth in rage. She has been trying to kill the merc with the mouth for the last few minutes, but he doesn't stop moving and he doesn't stop talking. Even after she pierced his lungs for the fourth time, he still makes bird comments. She fires a hundred razor-sharp metal feather darts at Deadpool, only for the insane mercenary to use Kawarimi, the ninja replacement technique, with a straw dummy. Where he got a life-sized straw dummy of himself is a mystery. Deathbird rushes towards Deadpool with blood rage in her eyes, but Deadpool pulls something from behind his back and strikes her in the face.

Deathbird struggles to her feet and tries to remove something from her mouth, but finds it secured by leathery straps. She realizes to her embarrassment that it's a bondage-style "rubber ball with straps" ball gag.

"I figured you would need it more than me."

Deadpool avoids her claws.

"I got it for Christmas last year."

Deadpool avoids the wing blades.

"I don't know why. Manhunter is the one with the gimp suit."

Deadpool avoids the kick to the nuts.

"I couldn't return it, since she moved to Australia. Said she wanted to get away... well....from me"

Deadpool doesn't avoid the middle finger she gives him.

"I even modified it," says Deadpool, holding up a switch and clicking the button.

Deathbird hears a beeping sound from inside the rubber ball, then the plastic explosive goes off and Deathbird stops hearing everything. Deathbird's enhancement protects most of her body, but not her lungs which are inflated and superheated in a fraction of a second.

Gazer collapses to the ground. The Punisher started his punishment with a smoke bomb and a barrage of throwing daggers. Gazer was able to blast the knives out of the air with his glowing eyes, but then the Punisher threw flash bang grenades which exploded less than meter from his face. While blinded, the Punisher hit him with a Molotov cocktail setting him on fire, then while on fire Mr. Castle drove a stiletto dagger into both eyes. The last attack was with an enhanced baseball bat, breaking his spine and a blow to the head, driving the daggers into his brain.

The Punisher stands with deep cuts and burns covering his upper body from the fight before the punishment. His right leg is also badly injured from one eye beam that nearly destroyed the knee cap. The Punisher retrieves his high technology rifle and fires a blue-white blast into Gazer's corpse, causing it to burn to ash.

The Horseman War walks towards the colony forces, his sword glowing with crimson fire. He swings the massive blade and a wave of destructive energy shoots outward like a tsunami. Deadpool is sent tumbling through the air on fire with several explosions caused by his ammunition detonating. The Punisher is also severely injured, but doesn't possess Deadpool's healing factor. Venom lands in his own crater with the human part covered in burns, bruises, and small wounds. The black symbiote is injured by the heat and sound, making it look like oil smeared on the human's burnt flesh. The only one to survive relatively unharmed is Vegeta, whose super saiyan form created a barrier aura.

Vegeta becomes a streak of golden light and rams his fist into War's stomach, knocking the man back and creating a trench in the burnt earth and glass granules. Vegeta's arm moves at speeds faster than a machine gun and strikes War's stomach more than a thousand times. Each blow is powerful enough to shatter reinforced concrete and creates a pulse of energy from the other side of War's back.

War flares a dark red aura that knocks the super saiyan back and then begins to move at superhuman speed. The combination of external and internal pressures causes the red and black armor to explode off to reveal his grotesquely muscular body, which is also covered in tribal markings. War punches the super-saiyan snapping Vegeta's head to the side, then knees the Prince in the stomach, and finally double blows him into the ground. As Vegeta jumps back to his feet, War rains down blows at the same speed Vegeta did, but with ten times the force behind them. War finally delivers one glowing red punch that creates a shockwave as it hits Vegeta's face.

Vegeta tumbles across the desert for over two hundred meters, before creating a crater in a large boulder. The prince of saiyans coughs up a large amount of blood and slowly rises to his feet. He lets out a loud angry yell while generating an immense golden aura. As the golden flames grow larger and larger, the ground beneath him shatters and fragments begin to float into the air. Vegeta then vanishes and reappears a few meters from War, who doesn't look surprised.

Vegeta releases a small energy blast from one hand, then the other, speeding up until he's firing the ki blasts like a machine gun. War is soon covered in powerful explosions, which grow until a sphere of destruction forms sending shockwaves in the all directions and causing a localized earthquake. Finally, he creates a massive blob of energy and fires into the sphere, which causes it to be consumed by an even larger, more intense blast.

As the smoke blows away, the tired Vegeta is shocked to see War standing in the crater. He looks completely unharmed by the attack and has retrieved his massive sword.

"_**Oh my. You managed to singe some of my leg hairs."**_

Vegeta is enraged by the taunt and charges at War like a golden comet, only to slam into War's crimson aura. While stunned by the impact, War does an upward slash with his sword that nearly cuts Vegeta in two. The saiyan warrior collapses to the ground as blood sprays from a huge cut going down the side of his body. Slowly, the golden aura fades and his golden hair reverts to black. Finally, green eyes turn black, and Vegeta nearly loses consciousness.

"_**I am War. I consume fear and hatred. No one who feels those emotions can harm me."**_

"That's good to know."

War is shocked when a chainsaw comes down on his exposed shoulder and since the person isn't angry or afraid, cuts deep into it. War doesn't feel pain, but is shocked as the blades slice through muscle tissue. He turns to strike Hime, only for Hiro to ram the barrels of his guns into War's face and pull the trigger. The half-immortal human isn't good at controlling his emotions, so the rounds only cause minor damage, but they do distract him and blast his horned helmet off.

War jumps away from his attackers, only for Wildman and Kamura to appear. Kamura causes the giant to spin, while Wildman swings him down into the ground creating a crater. They are then blown back by War's red aura.

War climbs to his feet and raises both arms, since his shoulder has regenerated. He looks at Hime, who's standing with her one remaining chainsaw and her servant Hiro. The two are joined by the werewolf Liza and the vampire Reiri, who have minor burns from the aura.

"_**You think you can kill me??"**_

"No," says Hime. "But she can."

"Fugu!"

Flandre drives the massive sword into War's back and out the front in an explosion of dark blood. War can't even look at her because she's so short and standing behind him, but since she's a gynoid she is not affected by his enchantment. War coughs up blood which smokes as it hits the ground and the glow in his eyes begins to fade.

"Finish him, Flandre."

"Fugu!"

In an instant, Flandre jumps into the air (Machina enhancement) and brings the massive blade up and down, cutting War into two pieces. A burst of high pressure blood goes into the air and then bursts into flame. War's blood burns like explosive fuel and his flesh is incinerated in seconds. The charred bones float in the burning blood before crumbling into dust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Famine**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Famine laughs as he moves across the battle field towards the heroes. Spiderman fires his web lines to entangle the servant of Griffith, but the webbing rots when it comes in contact with Famine. The webbing is biodegradable and designed to dissolve in a few hours, but Famine causes it to dissolve in a second. Thor and Iron Man release blasts of energy at Famne, and the blasts of mystical force and high energy plasma tear Famine to pieces.

To their horror, the dust reforms into a completely unharmed Famine next to Thor. Famine grabs Thor and drains some of the Asgard's energy, then channels the energy into his staff to fire a destructive blast at Iron Man. The iron armored man tumbles through the air covered in smoke and sparks. Captain America throws his shield, but Famine tosses the weakened Thor and knocks the piece of vibranium-steel out of the air. Giant Man in his largest form grabs Famine and tries to crush the monster, but the monster drains the giant's energy. The other heroes watch in horror as Hank becomes emaciated and finally collapses. As he falls Famine leaps from his withered fingers and drives his staff into Giant Man's skull, killing the hero in an instant.

Captain America throws his mighty shield at Famine's head, but Famine snatches the shield out of the air and throws it back at a hundred times of the speed. The red, white, and blue projectile tears Captain America's head off, before creating a crater in the ground. The headless corpse stands in position for a moment before collapsing.

"CAP!"

Hawkeye fires barbed trinum-carbonadium arrows at Famine, but the creature knocks away most of them with his staff, before turning and firing another energy blast into Iron Man, who's charging to avenge his friend. The blast causes another explosion and the armored hero tumbles away surrounded by tiny fragments of crystallized iron. Hawkeye's special arrows edged with magical seals detonate, generating massive amounts of heat. The arrows were designed to kill opponents with healing factors, by incinerating all flesh after embedding themselves.

Hawkeye's eyes widen in fear as he sees Famine standing next to him. He can feel all of his positive emotions drain away leaving him weak. He then feels Famine's hand as it pierces his chest and unimaginable pain as his life is drained away. He watches as his body is emaciated and as every cell in his body dies. He feels his soul burn as those energies are also consumed, then nothing.

Famine throws Hawkeye's mummified husk towards Thor, with it disintegrating into a dust cloud on impact. While Thor is blinded by dust, Famine moves to grab and drain him, only for his wrist to be grabbed by the Hulk. Famine smiles showing his white teeth and then Hulk cries out as his own arm withers. Famine is knocked back by a punch by Thor, before the withering can spread beyond the shoulder, but that still leaves the Hulk with a thin mummified left arm. The Hulk reaches up and rips the withered arm off and allows a new one to regenerate.

Aquaman fires a blast of water and energy from his trident, but Rory causes the blast to freeze and shatter into a shower of ice crystals. Sunfire fires several plasma blasts at both Aquaman and Martian Manhunter, while Rory's energy draining power disrupts Green Lantern. Superman charges at the Famine warriors, only for Rory to disrupt his armor's power flow.

Wonder Woman lassos Autumn, but the frail looking woman yanks the Amazon Princess off her feet. Autumn reaches down to grab the Princess, but Aquaman blocks with his trident. Autumn spins and grabs Aquaman's wrist and the Atlantian screams as his arm turns to dust. Wonder Woman grabs the trident from the ground and drives the three points through Autumn's head. Autumn struggles despite the mortal injury, trying to drain the life of Wonder Woman to save her own, but Wonder Woman is a warrior trained in the way of the Gladiator and keeps Autumn's hands away. Finally, Autumn dies and her body completely disintegrates into dust.

Martian Manhunter cries out as Sunfire's solar flame burns him. He doesn't have time to react as blast after blast strikes and pierces him until he collapses to the ground as a charred corpse. Sunfire's flame grows stronger as Manhunter's life energy is consumed.

Suddenly, with a yell, Superman strikes Sunfire and they both go flying high into the air. Superman holds on to the altered mutant despite the intense heat slowly melting his protective armor. Due to Rory's power disruption attack, some of the seals have failed and the protection is failing. Sunfire, whose head resembles that of Ghost Rider, roars in Superman's face, melting the helmet with his fiery toxic breath. They continue to go higher and higher, into the fearsome red sky. The sky reacts, darkens, and lightning flashes. Finally, a massive bolt of lightning shoots downward and Superman raises Sunfire up. The lightning strikes Sunfire's back and burns through, since lightning is hotter than the surface of the sun. Superman is blasted away from Sunfire as the lightning pierces Sunfire's chest and strikes Superman. Superman's chest armor explodes away to reveal the S-shaped symbol of the House of El. Superman continues to fall as Sunfire explodes like a miniature nuke and the shockwave strikes him. Wonder Woman flies up and grabs him out of the air before he can hit the ground.

Batman's powered armor continues to fail against Rory Campbell's energy draining ability and his emotion-draining ability is weakening Batman's mind with memories of his parent's murders and the death of friends. Suddenly, Batman's armor is stained with blood and he opens his eyes to see Rory looking down at a spear tip. Behind the men and holding the ten meter spear is Xander Elric. Elric claps his hand and strikes the ground creating a pillar of rock before running up it and using it as a fulcrum to turn the spread a hundred eighty degrees. Rory travels a six hundred plus meter arc into the ground creating a crater. Now far enough away, Batman's systems reboot and fire a dozen razor sharp batarangs. The blades have no energy other then kinetic and slice Rory to pieces.

Famine uses his staff to shatter the massive boulders thrown at him by the Hulk and dances around Iron Man and Thor. He suddenly turns and grabs the face of Superman, tearing straight through the charging Kryptonian's damaged helmet. Wonder Woman knocks Famine away, but Kal-el is out of the fight. Green Lantern tries to gather Famine inside a mass of rock using a sphere of green energy, but Famine fires an energy beam that slices the Green Lantern's arm clean off. That same beam hits Iron Man, finishing off the armor and Wonder Woman, who's badly injured.

By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energy for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across great distances within moments or across dimensions, as he once did when traveling from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. In the world of Halloween, he also learned a second form, a single portal with multiple exits that destroys anything that enters it.

Famine is unsure what Thor intends to do with a stationary portal, until the Hulk uses a mountain of earth to send him into the portal. The second Famine passes the limit of the portal, his molecules and spiritual particles are scattered across dimensions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Pestilence**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A pestilence is any virulent and highly infectious disease that can cause an epidemic or even a pandemic. The word can also be used to refer to parasites that cause large scale sickness and death. The warrior that bares him name is a deadly creature that brings sickness and death to all.

Pestilence is impaled through the chest by several steel-hard tentacles, but the tentacles are infected with all manner of disease. The owner of the limbs is forced to sever them before the super pathogens can infect him.

Xander Onigumo Harris gathers youki and miasma into the palm of his hand, until it creates a small dense sphere that glows with a red-purple light. He whips his palm at his Pestilence and a brilliant purple-white stream of energy and plasma shoots across the battlefield. Pestilence tries to avoid the blast, but his right arm is completely incinerated. Pestilence doesn't show any pain from the injury and Xander's eyes narrow at the fluids dripping from the almost cauterized stump

Plague fires her needles at her attackers, but the three hundred attackers explode into smoke and are replaced by three hundred more. The most virulent bacteria are simply tiny microbes that replicate themselves over and over again, but can cause the worst of diseases. The Naruto Militia is a large group of similar individuals that can replicate them in an instant. If one type or strain fails to stop an opponent, it's possible another will.

Suddenly, Naruto Uchiha does a series of hand seals and releases a thick, dark purple mist from his mouth. The mist washes over Plague and disperses into a heavy mist that blinds the warrior of Pestilence. The Uchiha then releases a stream of fire which changes the purple mist into orange flames. Plague is set on fire and her hair burns away preventing her from firing any more projectiles.

Naruto Jagan decides to end the battle quickly as he using his youkai speed to become a blur. A couple of flashes of his sword and Plague is cut to pieces and with a yell, a blast of black flame consumes the pieces wiping out all chance of disease.

Caliban's powers allow him to feed on those who are afraid, but the Naruto Militia has never been known for fear. The fear-inducing poison in his claws only works for a couple of seconds because each Naruto possesses a healing factor and has built up a massive immunity to poison on Halloween World and in most case on their original worlds.

Caliban charges across the battle field towards one of the Narutos, only for the white haired version to generate a dome-shaped shield of energy known as Heavenly Spin or Kaiten. While off balance, clones of Mitarashi and Senju deliver powerful kicks that send Caliban into the air. The real ninja use their clones as launch pads to leap into the air after Caliban. While in the air, they both deliver spinning axe kicks that send Caliban into the ground hard. Caliban pulls himself from the crater coughing blood as he does. He then feels an immense youki aura behind him.

Naruto Abyss's claymore sword slices Caliban's head clean off. The last thing the evil mutant sees is a pair of golden eyes and his own decapitated body falling over.

Polaris is the strongest of the three warriors of Pestilence. Her control of magnetism allows her to throw her opponents and turn their weapons against them. She has been focusing most of her power into stopping Wolverine, whose claws are red hot and glowing blue from the effort, but she has to stop hundreds of kunai daggers, shuriken, and a couple of Fuuma Shuriken. She floats in the air glowing with a rippling azure aura to avoid attacks, but then she is blinded by a sand storm.

In the cloud of sand and dust, she drives her hand into the chest of her opponent, only for his body to dissolve into sand. It doesn't stop her from drawing in the negative energy from the sand, which includes memories of Gaara's tragic childhood. As she absorbs the dark negative energies, she grows more powerful and is able to break free of the sand storm. As she lands on the ground, her magnetic fields cause the various scattered pieces of metal to glow red, then shatter into particles. The particles become metallic sand that flows around Polaris like the orbits of electrons around atoms.

Suddenly, Polaris feels pain in her legs and looks down to see ice covering the sand and spreading up her legs. The ice forms a circle, ten meters in radius, and on the edges ice begins to flow upwards into the air. The streams of ice form one after the other, until she is surrounded by eight streams

Gaara Shirayuki, the Gaara of Frozen Desert, emerges from the ground with one hand in a seal and a lollipop in his mouth. Polaris fires streams of iron sand at several times the speed of sound using magnetic acceleration, but the sand disperses as it passes by the ice streams. Polaris can see the particles covered in ice on the destroyed battle field.

"**Barrier of the Frozen Heart"**

The circle glows and a wave of intense cold shoots upward in an explosion. The wind is intense enough to blow Polaris' green hair straight up before freezing it in place. The cold rapidly freezes every cell in Polaris' body to almost absolute zero. This destroys nearly every cell in her body since the ice crystals rupture cell membranes. Seconds later, the stress causes the ice statue to shatter into a billion lifeless fragments.

As Polaris dies, Wolverine is freed from her magnetic hold and runs across the field of war. He moves like an unstoppable master of war and with a single metal claw slices the head of Pestilence clean off. There is a spray of black blood, then Pestilence's diseased body explodes into rotting gore and bad blood.

"I thought so," says Onigumo, as the mist form as dark red-purple cloud with an evil face in the air. "Pestilence is a sentient disease. The body was just a host and now it's looking for a new one."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We give him what he wants."

Xander runs forward and jumps into the cloud. As he passes through it, the cloud ripples then streams into Xander's body through every orifice. Xander cries out in pain as his flesh becomes an angry inflamed red-purple and his body distorts into positions impossible for an expert contortionist. As veins bulge through his skin, foam runs down from his mouth and blood from his eyes, with black pustules forming on his limbs.

Suddenly, the process reverses itself, except for one arm which grows and darkens to black. Xander leaps to his feet and rams his black arm into Wolverine's bare chest. The darkness flows into Howlett's body, as his arm dissolves leaving melting bone and other fluids to hit the ground Wolverine is infected by the demonic sentient plague, but his enhanced regenerative healing factor goes to work. Normally, Pestilence would be able to overcome a high level healing factor, but it has been severely weakened by Onigumo's mixed youkai body, which was able to expel him like an incarnation. Finally, an injection of Holy Serum by Xander gives the healing factor the edge it needs. The last of Pestilence is consumed by Wolverine's immune system.

Wolverine then punches Onigumo in the face.

"I deserve that."

"Damn right! You couldn't have thought of anything better than injecting me with the bad guy!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 04, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Death**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Death Knights continue to fight the colony forces with increasing savagery. Shortly after the main soul reapers appeared, a group of lesser reapers appeared to fight the death knights. They easily destroyed their opponents, but were killed in seconds when they attacked the final Horseman, Death. Despite being dressed in a hooded black robe and barely moving a meter, he slaughtered each and every reaper that attacked him.

He turns and grabs Soifon's wrist, despite her moving at Flash Step speed. He tightens his grip and dark energy flows across the surface of Suzumebachi, covering it in burns and cracks, and shattering the tip. He swings her around causing her to collide with Kishi and Yuruichi. All three Shinigami are sent tumbling across the battlefield until they strike a stone wall hard enough to create a crater. Death still hasn't moved more than ten centimeters from where he began, but managed to send three captain level shinigami flying.

Ichigo Kurosaki swings his soul cutting cleaver Zangetsu by its ribbon, the spinning blade acting like a barrier against the massive amounts of fire that streams from the Fallen's mouth. Fallen dives down and lands within a couple of meters of Ichigo on all fours. The instant he lands, his wings morph into long ribbon like blades that become blurs of motion. Each blade is strong enough to slice reinforced steel like butter, but Ichigo blocks every strike, even the ones from the back, with his own massive blade. The Fallen rises to his feet as his wings recoil, then charges at Ichigo transforming his arms into larger demonic versions with long blade-like claws. Ichigo then vanishes and appears a few meters behind the Fallen, his back turned to the demonic warrior. The Fallen then stumbles as spray of high pressure blood explodes from his shoulder.

The Fallen glows with a menacing dark aura, which grows more and more intense and evil. The Fallen rapidly grows in size with his red-and-blue uniform transforming into dark armor. The Fallen's pale arms lengthen and develop long claws and barbs near the elbow. The legs become digigrade with large claws and the white scales of a reptile. A long reptilian tail extends from the spine and the neck lengthens by a couple of meters. The head elongates into the head of a reptilian creature with white scales, red eyes, and a mane of long red-blond hair. It also has a mouth of sharp teeth, small horns extending from his forehead, eye ridges, and jaw, and two rows of sharp spines going down the spine to the bladed tail tip. Finally, dozens of long metal blades burst from its back and take the shape of multiple wings. Fallen Dragon roars then fires a dozen fireballs from its immense mouth.

Gambit's poison generating ability is useless against a hell spawn, which is mostly undead. Instead, Gambit charges up throwing cards (metal playing cards) and throws them at Spawn. Spawn's chain lashes out and intercepts the daggers, which explode like grenades. While blinded by the smoke, Gambit throws more cards at Spawn's exposed back, but the living cape extends and blocks the cards by becoming metal blades. Spawn whips around, sending the cards flying away from him before they can explode and drives his gauntlet-covered fist into Gambit's face. The blow is so powerful that teeth and blood go flying as the mutant tumbles across the landscape. Gambit flips to his feet and drives his palms into the ground. The ground in front of him explodes and continues to detonate in a wave of destruction as it travels towards its target.

Byakuya is getting annoyed with the evil version of Wolverine. While Wolverine possesses greater power and savagery, he doesn't possess the speed to compete with a soul reaper captain of Byakuya's level. The problem for the death god is that Wolverine's enhanced regenerative healing factor makes him nearly impossible to kill. He first pierced the heart of the mutant by driving his sword between the ribs, but that only slowed the savage beast. Wolverine disappeared and tried to attack the Captain while invisible, but his cloak was damage by cherry blossoms.

Byakuya then used Senbonzakura's shikai effect and attacked Wolverine with a thousand thin blades in the illusionary form of glowing sakura blossom petals. Wolverine was cut ten thousand times, but the savage mutant continued to fight and within seconds repaired the damage. The mutant continued to relentlessly attack Byakuya with his Muramasa, even after the blade tip broke and ground became muddy with his own blood.

Finally, he releases his Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Giant blades rise from the ground then shatter into a countless number of blades. Wolverine is trapped as the streams of pink petals swirl around him.

"**Gokei!"** (Pivotal Scene!)

This form of Senbonsakura increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of over a hundred million tiny blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. They then fly into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. The tiny blades strike with enough force to cause a blinding explosion and Wolverine is consumed by the blast. When the light clears, Wolverine's char-coated metal skeleton collapses to the ground. Byakuya then fires a high level Hado Kido (Destructive Art Demon Art) that cleans the bones of any remaining tissue include remnants of the brain housed inside the skull.

Spawn jumps out of the smoke and destruction, and his chains extend towards Gambit faster than bullets. Remy's red eyes glow and the chains explode, but the shockwave knocks him back. As he's knocked back he throws a barrage of fully charged throwing cards. Spawn wraps his body with his red cloak and blocks most of the explosions, which push him farther into the air. Spawn spreads his cape and pulls out two massive guns he had hidden in the dimensional folds of his cape. The two massive mini-guns look like they belong on a helicopter and make a lot of noise as they rain death. Gambit's superhuman agility allows him to avoid most of the attack, but several of the explosive rounds tear through his legs and lower torso. Spawn tosses the empty guns (without subspace storage they would only have ten seconds of firing time) and descends like a missile, hardening his body to withstand the impact. As Spawn hits the ground, Gambit is thrown back by the impact energy.

Gambit then feels pain as Spawn's clawed finger tips pierce his chest. Gambit knows he's finished, but like a good soldier decides to take his opponent with him. As blood sprays, Gambit charges everything including himself and the ground around him. The resulting explosion sends a white fireball into the sky and creates a massive smoking crater in the ground. Nothing but charred bone fragments remains of Gambit, but Spawn survives by being undead and extremely durable. He only gets a hundred cuts and a missing arm, which bleed glowing green necroplasm onto the ground.

The Fallen Dragon's massive wings morph into huge blades which move a thousand times faster than the wing blades he possessed in his humanoid form. Ichigo grimaces as some of the blades managed to cut his arm, tear parts of his uniform, and even give him a shallow cut on his face. When Ichigo jumps into the sky to escape the blades, the dragon releases another barrage of fireballs. The fallen fireballs are more than flames, containing near-molten metal that adds kinetic energy and explodes into lethal shrapnel on impact

The Fallen Dragon opens its mouth wide as its wings extend into a thousand thin blades. Particles of light stream into the wings as the Dragon gathers energy and the accumulated power forms a sphere of light in the creature's open mouth. Finally, with a roar the dragon discharges the energy as one massive blast that creates a shockwave on release. The beam warps the air around it and creates a trench in the ground from the pressure alone, before it hits where Ichigo is located. The explosion creates a sphere of destruction that wipes out half the town and the shockwave levels the remaining buildings

The smoke clears to reveal Ichigo Kurosaki, unharmed and in his Tensa Zangetsu Bankai form. The Fallen roars at Ichigo, but he vanishes and the black blade pierces the Dragon's head. Ichigo twists the blade, then pulls it out. He swings the blade and releases a powerful version of Getsuga Tensho. The crescent shaped wave of energy slices through the head of the dragon and continues until it slices out the tail tip. The two halves of the dragon split apart in a gory display before both halves violently explode

Death continues to be unstoppable even after Kishi managed to split his head like a melon using an arc of crimson energy. The two pieces simply flowed back together showing Death's insane regenerative abilities.

Death grabs both versions of Sode no Shirayuki by the blade with his bare hands. This causes both blades to shatter like glass. While both Rukia and Willow are shocked, the edge of Death's cloak explodes into tendrils that wrap around the two Soul Reapers and begins to drain their energy. Death jumps back to avoid the flash cry attacks of Yuruichi and Soifon, then pulls out his own sword to block Kishi's feared crimson princess. He's then forced to jump back as the glowing red spiritually charged blade begins to cut through his own. Death then gets two kido-charged blows to the face from Yuruichi and Soifon. He slides across the ground and loses his grip on his sword. He draws his scythe, but then freezes in place.

"**San no mai, Shirafune!"** (Third Dance, White Sword!)

Rukia and Willow call out the name of their final technique, which allows them to reforge their soul cleaving swords with ice particles if they are broken, piercing through objects in their path. In this case, the still captive Rukia has reformed her blade through Death's head, while Willow's reformed hers through the heart/core of the demonic creature. After piercing their target, the twins continue to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. The parts of the robes holding the two soul reapers shatter and they run clear when they see Soifon's next attack.

"**Bankai!" **

Its appearance is that of a protective armor that encases the entirety of Soifon's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The casing comes off and reveals a weapon with the familiar shape of a missile attached to the base.

"**Jakuho Raikoben!"** (Hornet Thunder Whip!)

Soifon usually avoids using her Bankai because she finds it embarrassing. She's the head of the stealth forces and a rocket launcher is nearly as far from stealthy as you can get. A metal sash on the weapon drives itself into the ground and she takes aim at the frozen Death, whose eyes would be bulging if they were not frozen solid. The missile is fired at a distance of over a hundred meters and on impact creates a powerful and massive explosion. The frozen fragments of Griffith's warrior Death are incinerated in a fraction of a second leaving nothing to regenerate. The attack is both physical and spiritual in nature, so not even a demonic spirit remains.

"I thought you disliked your Bankai," says Yuruichi.

"I hated that thing more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 16, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Conquest**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a shining white castle in the depths of Midland, King Griffith rises from his throne and walks towards the center of the chamber. Glowing white wind swirls around him like a miniature tornado and his royal clothing dissolves. Instead, energy forms across his body and he's soon clad in dark armor with cape-like wings and a demonic version of Griffith's familiar hawk-beak helmet. In his God Hand Femto form his power multiplies over and over again. As he reaches full power, part of the chamber wall explodes.

"Griffith!"

The Colony Forces have made it past the final barriers and the Apostles, but Femto isn't alone in the room. There are four powerful warriors protecting Femto. They all resemble Griffith in his twenties with blue eyes, long white hair, and immense feathery wings. They are all dressed in medieval style white armor and white clothing.

The first is Gabriel, who is the tallest and most muscular with sharp claws on his fingers. He still possesses the beautiful feminine facial features of Griffith, but his body is far stronger and carries a large claymore-like sword.

The second is Michael who resembles Griffith completely beyond the wings. He wears the Hawk-like helmet and carries a sword in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back with a white bow. He looks as Griffith did when he commanded the Band of hawk, both human and apostle versions.

The third is Raphael, who is smaller and thinner than Griffith and is covered in white bandages except for a cracked hawk helmet on his head. He doesn't move much, but he carries a long whip that moves like an extension of his body and holds a long dagger.

The fourth and final warrior is Uriel, who resembles Griffith, but has glowing blue eyes, glowing white skin, and shining silver hair. His white armor glows with a white light and so does every feather in his wings. He also holds a white spear with the tip covered in white flames.

Buffy Selene Summers appears in the lead of the Colony Forces and opens fire with her auto pistols. The blessed explosive rounds of Tenchi and the poisonous blood bullets of Akuma streak towards Griffith, but are blocked by the muscular Gabriel's claymore. The claymore then collides with the massive dragon slayer of the Black Swordsman Guts. With his incredible strength he's able to move the seven foot slab of iron like a regular sword and Guts is a master level swordsman. Guts and Gabriel collide over and over again, both swinging their great blades with immense skill and power. Buffy continues to fire rounds from her pistols, but Gabriel protects himself with his angelic wings. The feathery wings look soft but each feather is stronger than steel and sharper than a scalpel.

The wings are thrust at Guts, slicing and piercing him in a hundred places, but most of the attack is blocked by Dragon Slayer which slices through the wings. Buffy tries to capitalize and opens fire on Gabriel's exposed back, but the second wing blocks in an instant. Guts lets out a roar and strikes harder and harder, pushing the winged warrior back despite Griffith's creation possessing immense superhuman strength. Suddenly, the claymore is knocked from his hand and the Dragon Slayer tears through the neck armor and decapitates the fake angel. The body falls to the ground as a spray of high pressure blood explodes from the neck.

Several members of the colony forces open fire on Griffith while his bodyguards are distracted. The spells fired by the magic users could destroy the entire castle, but a spherical energy shield stops every one of them. The shield also prevents projectile weapons like bullets and arrows from reaching their target. Those possessing magic weapons like swords and even a couple of Jedi with light sabers charge at Griffith, but Griffith fires a powerful blast of dark energy that rips the colony forces to pieces. It literally coats the stone masonry with their blood and bone fragments. Griffith fires a second blast that kills most of the magic users and a third that kills most of the archers and gunmen.

Alex Walker and Allen Walker, twin brothers in all but blood, activate their Innocence, the holy crystal of god now embedded in their hearts. They transform into what is known as Crown Clown due to its Jester-like appearance. When invoked, Crown Clown acts as body armor Innocence, forming a white hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covers their shoulders and right arms, while their left arms and hands become slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask is always affixed to the cowl, which takes on various configurations and appearances.

Michael moves with superhuman speed and reflexes, trying to slice the Walker brothers apart with his razor sharp sword. The sword moves many times the speed the sound and with enough force to cut through stone pillars, but the Innocence possesses a certain degree of sentience, able to manipulate Alex and Allen's bodies like marionettes and helping them avoid attacks that their bodies alone could not.

"**Crown Graveyard!"**

Alex Walker, who was once Alexander Lavelle Harris, uses his personal attack to cause white crosses to fall from the shadows of the ceiling and embed themselves in the ground similar to Allen's Cross Paling. Michael avoids most of the attack, except for one cross that pierces one of his wings. It serves the purpose of slowing the warrior down long enough for Allen to attack.

"**Edge End!"**

Michael is struck by a wave of raw destructive power from Allen's claws. He tries to block with his injured wing, but the wing explodes into feathers, bone, and blood. The energy also burns through the white armor and badly injures Michael. He raises his sword only for the blade to snap like a twig.

"**Cross.."**

"**Grave!"**

Alex crucifies Michael and Allen etches a cross into him with his glowing left hand. Michael cries out as his body sublimates, turning completely into mist and dispersing leaving the feathers to be blown away by the wind.

A version of Guts who was merged with the remains of Yoma to create a male hybrid attacks Griffith with a claymore. As he generates greater and greater amounts of youki, the white-haired Guts' golden eyes shine and his dark grey flesh becomes more muscular by the second. The claymore strikes the shield over and over again creating larger and larger shockwaves. Finally, one blow causes the shield to ripple and the following strike actually disrupts the shield. It is at this point, when Claymore-Guts is within seconds of Awakening that Griffith releases another blast of dark energy. This blast burns through Guts' chest, incinerates his internal organs, and explodes out the back taking the spine with it. The youki aura disperses as the corpse falls to the ground.

Daniel Lucien Osborne in the form of a massive man wolf fights Raphael. It's a slow battle due to the special abilities of the two fighters. Oz's lycanthrope form is a massive hairy humanoid with a wolf's head and sharp claws. It possesses far greater strength then Raphael and has managed to tear the faux angelic warrior apart several times. The problem is that the living bandages bring the pieces back together and flesh and bone instantly reconnect. Even pieces that have been completely destroyed are regenerated in seconds.

Raphael's living whip, which is shrouded in dark energy, slices through muscle and bone with insane ease, but Oz's lycan form has grown during the war and is now over three meters tall. The immense size means Raphael's whip can't do as much damage as on a regular opponent and Oz also possesses immense regenerative powers that allow him to heal anything short of instant death in seconds.

Finally, Oz takes a hit to grab some of Raphael's bandages. He wraps the bandages around his right hand, using his immense strength to prevent them from returning to their master. He then turns and uses the bandaged hand to grab the whip. With a yank, the small and thin Raphael is pulled off his feet by his own whip, which is attached to his body. Raphael is spun around like an Olympic hammer throw before Oz sends the man into one of the stone pillars, shattering it and embedding the man in the second pillar behind it. Oz moves with incredible speed and drives his fist into the crater, punching the bloody knight clean through the damaged pillar. As Raphael tumbles to the ground, he's unable to move due to spinal damage and mangled limbs, which means he can't stop Oz's foot from stomping his head like an egg in a soda can.

Oz doesn't get the chance to howl his victory, because he has to avoid a dark energy blast from Griffith. He doesn't completely succeed, as one arm is incinerated and his side is badly burnt.

The Fire Princess Cordelia Azula Chase and her husband Itachi Uchiha fight the warrior Uriel. It's a battle that's getting hotter and hotter. Griffith's warrior of light fires lances of light hotter than lightning bolts and radiates so much heat that the ground beneath him melts and even vaporizes if he takes a step. The wings when they flap release burning streams that can burn holes in reinforced steel plates.

Cordelia's master fire bending allows her to absorb heat, turning her opponent's power into her own. It causes her entire body to glow with white flames, enabling her to fire bursts of flame with every punch and waves of burning destruction with every kick. The fiery Uriel surrounded by a spherical aura of heat above a crater in the floor is nearly immune to heat and flame, so he's mostly unharmed.

Itachi's Sokyuu Sharingan (Redemption Copying Wheel Eye) allows him to manipulate time and instantly negate any damage done to himself or his wife during the battle. His kunai and other thrown weapons don't have much effect as Uriel's aura of light instantly superheats metal causing it to explode into molten droplets.

Suddenly, Cordelia, still glowing white, moves in a complex dance and thrusts her hands at Uriel. An unseen force blows Uriel's aura open. Its blows the energy and fire wings back creating an immense inverted V of white flames and energy. While exposed, Itachi appears in front of Uriel and looks the shocked warrior in the eyes.

"**KAGU-TSUCHI!"**

A sphere of white energy, hotter than the sun, hotter than lightning, hotter than a nuclear explosion, ignites in the center of Uriel's being. It expands from the center of Uriel until it consumes his entire body including his fully extended wings, shattering the very subatomic and spiritual particles that make up his existence. The sphere then collapses and vanishes with a flash, creating a sudden vacuum from the three meters radius sphere vanishing without a trace.

Griffith with the loss of his warriors is firing blasts of dark energy in all directions, destroying the remainder of the chamber and slaughtering many of the colony warriors. It leaves him floating on the top of the castle surrounded by burning rubble facing the strongest of the colony forces.

Buffy and Guts are the first to attack, but Buffy's guns fail to penetrate Griffith's spherical barrier and Gut's Dragon Slayer fails to cut through. Gut's weapon drains away the energy of the barrier, but a surge creates a shockwave that sends both Guts and Buffy flying with injuries that resemble radiation burns.

Griffith tries to destroy both of them with a double dark energy blast, but both attacks are stopped by the ghost white cowls of Alex and Allen. They then transmute their left arms into giant broadswords.

"Sword of Exorcism!"

Essentially, the Sword of Exorcism can be wielded like any other, though once invoked the blade can exorcize evil from any vessel it strikes without any harm coming to the vessel itself if the wielder chooses. As the two swords strike the barrier, it ripples and shatters like glass releasing a shockwave that shakes the castle. Griffith holds back both blades with his bare hands, even as the holy energy arcs through his body and injures his tainted soul. His body becomes mist and the swords pass through, he then becomes solid and strikes both Walkers sending them flying.

"_**I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY KINGDOM! IT IS MY DESTINY! "**_

"Destiny!" yells Guts as he brings his sword down hard enough to crack Griffith's divine armor, the special nature of the sword making Griffith solid enough to hit. "We were your friends! Your family! You used us a stepping stones to create your kingdom!"

Normally, Guts would be in his berserker mode, a relentless being of rage, but instead Guts is talking with both a mind and malice. His voice is so cold that some would expect ice to cover Griffith's helmet.

"You were my closest friend and you betrayed me! Casca loved you, but you tainted her. You turned what would have been our greatest joy into a monster! You sacrificed everything for a dream!"

"_**It is my destiny,"**_says Griffith as he fires a blast of dark energy through Guts. It create a hole clean through the extremely durable warrior, but Guts doesn't fall. He continues to push Griffith back, despite the blood beginning to soak the ground.

"Even destiny can be defeated," says Guts, coughing up blood. "My friends taught me that."

"_**Your friends?"**_

"Introduce yourselves."

Two figures appear from the shadows and in an instant both Griffith's arms and wings are cut off and in pieces. To his shock, the limbs don't reform attached to his body instead they disperse completely. The wounds also don't regenerate despite how much energy he channels into them.

One hooded cloak falls away to reveal a young man standing five foot six with short black hair and holding a pocket knife. The other hood falls away to reveal a young woman standing around the same high with long dark hair. She also holds a small knife which she somehow used to remove limbs.

They are Shiki Nanaya and Ryougi Shiki, and they both possess something that fills even an immortal with fear. Nanaya's eyes allow him to see "the concept of existence" on everything. Cutting the "lines" or "points" of death allow him to instantly bring their life span to end, destroying anything and anyone. Ryougi's eyes can understand concepts and non-physical things, allowing her to cut psychic attacks and destroy ghosts.

The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

The friends of Guts move with shinobi level speed and in an instant Griffith's world comes to an end. For a moment, Griffith sees everything. He remembers his life as a human, every joy and sorrow. He remembers his life as Femto, as the feared member of the God Hand and his incarnation in a human form. He remembers every conquest and victory, every defeat, and every moment in his life.

Then everything is destroyed. His body, his mind, and his soul cease to exist. Even the Ideal of Evil, which granted him life ceases to exist at that moment and the shockwave travels across the astral plane

High above the crumbling castle, a shockwave travels across the red sky changing it to purple then to blue. It stays blue for seven days, and then reverts to crimson, but this time it's different. This time the sun is brighter, bright enough that the broken moon can no longer be seen during the day and at night the moon glows brighter.

Even eternity can have an end.

The Eternal Night is over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 17, 2015 - Midland Frontier - Victory**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 36 - **

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 19**

**THE SECOND RETURN Part 8**

**NEXT...**

**THE WAR MAY BE OVER, BUT IT DOESN'T STOP THE CHANGES.**

**THE TRUTH OF HALLOWEEN.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP !!**


	25. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 20 VICTORY

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

Twisting the Hellmouth org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

Twisting the Hellmouth org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 37- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 20**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 9**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 17, 2015 - VICTORY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Today we celebrate the end of the Colony Wars. The world was forever changed on October 31, 1997. Many people saw their world collapse into a nightmare. Many found themselves far from their homes. Many found themselves facing horrors and others that wished them harm. We survived. We adapted to the world and we survived. We fought the horrors and we survived. We fought those who wish our enslavement and destruction, and *We* Survived. This is our world, this is our home, and *We Will Survive* !"**_

A party is a gathering of persons who have been invited by a host for the purposes of socializing, conversation, and recreation. A party will typically feature eating and drinking, and often music and dancing as well.

Some parties are held in honor of a specific person, day, or event (e.g., a birthday party, a Super Bowl party, or a St. Patrick's Day party). Parties of this kind are often called celebrations.

All over the world, the colonies are celebrating the end of the colony wars and even most of the vampire types are celebrating the return of the sun.

In Machina there are concerts by the most talented of idols and singers. The names include Macross Idols Lynn Minmay, Myung Fang Lone, Ranka Lee, Sheryl Nome, and others; Lacus Clyne and her twin Meer Campbell, and even the Digimon hero Yamato "Matt" Ishida. The City is filled with holographic imagery, while the sparks of all sentient machines resonate and sing their own language. There is even an air show from the various Macross and. Gundam pilots, who celebrate the ability to fly high in the sky again.

In Sunnydale, the vast array of characters are celebrating in their own ways. Most of the parties involve sex and alcohol, while the younger crowd are eating more candy and junk food then their parents ate in decades. The sky above Sunnydale is filled with fireworks, holograms, and random illusion spells. The Naruto Militia is having a ramen eating contest while Ryozanpaku is hosting a martial arts demonstration. The various older ninja haven't partied since the defeat of the Kyubi no Kitsune, but they are going wild. Some of the clubs that host vampires and darker creatures are dancing in showers of fake blood and getting seriously drunk. Even Dr. Joyce "Tsunade" Summers and Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris are enjoying the festivities. In Tsunade's case, she's enjoying drunken gambling with Jiraiya and the hospital staff and loving it despite losing a lot. In Xander's case, he's spending time with his wives going to the various carnivals during the day. What's he doing during the night is between Xander and his wives.

In Magia, the magic of city itself is singing, sounding like a million phoenixes in unison. Each of its magical people, from the human magic users to magic creatures to sentient trees and puppets, are glowing and releases particles of magic. Those tiny particles of light flow together to form a light show in every part of Magia. Even the Magian Sea glows as the city's energy increases with the loss of the dark forces.

In Sin City, the latest incarnations of the sins are enjoying the end of the war because it means their plans can go forward. Without funds being 'wasted' on the war efforts, Greed will be filling his vaults with gold, jewels, and other valuable things. Gluttony is feasting, knowing food production will increase without the drain and destruction of the war. Lust is celebrating with dozens of men and women, and so is most of the city. Envy is wishing he had more and wishing the war had ended sooner, so he could have more now. Sloth is relaxing in a hotel being tended by servants and not lifting a finger. Wrath is fighting other fighters, who are celebrating with a bloody tournament. Pride watches over the city and sees the future under his absolute rule.

In Citadel City, the entire city composed of nanomachines itself is moving. The versions of Washu are firing off Jurain style fireworks and the colonists are dancing in the streets. Any trash or broken alcohol bottles are broken down at the molecular level and reabsorbed to create more junk food packs and filled bottles.

At the Lagoon Company Base, Revy and her family are making the wildest parties of Roanapur, Thailand look tame and considering the place was run by various crime syndicates, that's saying something. There is heavy drinking and gun fights with live ammo and swords blades with soul-slicing steel. Jo and his Soul Reaper wife are celebrating in ways Revy doesn't want to think about when sober, but she and Rock are soon doing the same. There are bloody bar fights, but nanomedicine prevents anyone from dying from blood loss or the loss of a vital organ.

The Thousand Kingdoms is celebrating like it's Chinese New Year with paper dragons and fireworks. They also have real dragons dancing in the air and martial artists dancing on the roof tops. Earth Benders create statues while drunk, while Fire Benders create displays that even magic fireworks can't achieve. Water Benders makes the lakes and rivers dance, while Air Benders hop around like demented beach balls. The royalty walk with the peasants, enjoying the end to the oppressive darkness.

In Pisces Atlantis, the mermaids, nereids, and other singers of the ocean are combining their voices into one song. Even the various magical fish species around Atlantis are moving in complex and beautiful patterns. The royal family in their most expensive clothes are celebrating with the people above and below the water. There is also feasting with enough sushi to feed a large colony for a month.

Mega Tokyo in Nihon is having multi day festivals with games, drinking, and various characters showing off their cultures. The amount of property damage would cost a pre-Halloween company a billion yen, but the damage is repaired by magic and technology so it happens again. There are also dozen of marriages with reluctant grooms and brides, since they used the war as an excuse to delay their parents.

In the Soul Society, the Court of Pure Souls and the surrounding area is celebrating with food, drink, and games. The 12th division of Gotei 13 is celebrating by detonating some of their experiments, proving Mayuri isn't the only mad scientist in the grounds. The 11th division, being the most blood thirsty combat group, is partying like drunken frat boys. If it wasn't for the 4th division, they would have all died (again) from alcohol poisoning and blood loss. It's amazing how much damage can be done if you give a group of men with swords and rather questionable sanity enough alcohol to drown a whale.

In Hueco Mundo - the Hollow World- an Arrancar version of Naruto Uzumaki takes Aizen's place as the ruler of all Hollows and Arrancar. He sits on his throne surrounded by his own Espada, the former Tailed Beasts of his world. It's strange, but the Hollows are howling in victory like a war song.

In Makai - the Demon Word - the demonic and youkai rulers are celebrating in line with their natures. The playful kitsune are drinking, dancing, and playing the pipes in their forest cities. The Oni are fighting letting their demon blood sing and when they are not fighting, they are either eating, sleeping, or mating. Even the demonic angel Morningstar is singing, a song he hasn't sung since he fell from the heavens.

Classes have been cancelled at Shibusen, it's a school holiday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 24, 2015 - Sunnydale**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week of non-stop drinking and gaming, so the hospital has been busy. There have been many morning after potion overdoses and many livers and kidneys regenerated by nanomedicine. Xander is leaving for another exhausting day at work, but he is still in a good mood from the celebration.

As Xander is leaving, he looks at a newspaper.

_**DATA Shinigami, Spark, or Machine Savior?**_

_Writer: Mr. Black_

_A version of Data, a sentient android of the Star Trek universe, was destroyed during the last months of the Colony Wars. In his previous life, he sacrificed himself to destroy a Romulan weapon of mass destruction that threatened the USS Enterprise. In this life, he sacrificed himself to destroy the last of the Dark Council's machine forces in Albion. Those forces had constructed a weapon that would destroy all organic life in London despite the shielding, but Data caused a fatal overload._

_This would be a simple obituary, if Data's soul didn't ascend like a human soul and become part of the Soul Society. He also possessed intense spiritual energy and was sent to the Shinigami (Soul Reaper) Academy, where he achieved high marks in kido and swordsmanship. He was finally sent to the 12th Division - Science Division under the guidance of Captain Kisuke Urahara._

_Many people might wonder what kind of zanpakuto (soul cleaving sword) Data would possess and he has given authorization for us to tell. The answer is a sword named Binary. The zanpakuto in its sealed state resembles a tanto (dagger), but in its released form it becomes two swords that shatter into glowing red and blue particles. The red particles generate extreme heat, the blue particles generate extreme cold, and together they generate lightning. Data can manipulate those particles known as Zero and One Particles in a variety of configurations._

_This would simply be a unique case of a machine with a soul ending up in human heaven, if not for a prophecy. Trinity Prime - Incarnation of the Matrix and co-ruler of Machina - received visions from the Matrix/AllSpark dimension - the source of all machine souls also known as Sparks. The visions indicted that Data's soul and shinigami essence needs to be absorbed into the Matrix/AllSpark to help it evolve and one-day spawn a new breed of mechanical life forms that'll protect Machina and the rest of the world._

_Data says he is conflicted since the process would transform him into a new unique spirit form. The same way a Shinigami can become a Vizard and a high level Hollow can become an Arrancar, Data would become a fusion of Shinigami and Cybertronian, a machine reaper._

"_It's an opportunity to grow and help many people, but it is also a sacrifice of myself. Everything changes in a dynamic world, but one's individuality is important."_

_There have been reports that millions of machines, mostly located in Megatokyo, Indianapolis, Machina, and Albion's capital London, have already begun to change. Machines not created with sophisticated artificial intelligence are now intelligent, sentient, and possess emotions. As they gain sparks of their own, the energies cause their simple forms to change and evolve into living machines. _

_There have also been reports of new shrines being built in various colonies to the machine divinity, include Skuld Norn of the Future, Primus God of the Cybertronians, the cybernetic god V'ger, and God from Machine Deus. These temples were constructed by robots and golems across the world that spontaneously "grew" souls._

_This has created problems in the debate over where the souls of 'evolved' robots should go after death. Some want to serve as the caretakers of the Yggdrasil world-computer alongside Skuld, others want to become one with the Matrix like Transformers, and a few want to go to Soul Society and train as Shinigami like Data. As a result, the rulers of Reikai - Spirit World -are creating a new dimension of the afterlife. While humans have Soul Society and Gods have the Pantheon, the machine souls would have the Spark Collective. A place where the sparks would gather before either becoming reapers, passing into the Matrix, or uploading themselves to Yggdrasil._

_There also a negative aspect of this event. If Sparks are souls and the Matrix is the afterlife, are there spark-versions of Hollows? There are reports that a version of Predacon leader Megatron once attempted to absorb all the sparks of Cybertron. The new Fox King of Hueco Mundo has stated that if dark sparks do appear they will be treated as another version of Hollows and will be dealt with._

Xander pauses in his reading. He remembers a case a of couple weeks ago involving ridiculously human robots. The couple possessed sentience, emotions, and even the ability to reproduce using nanomachine technology, but the husband was badly damaged in an attack by a lightning using monster. Xander watched the mourning gynoid's memory file of her husband smoking and falling to the ground, before exploding into a million pieces. He had died a heroic death stopping the monster from destroying a chemical supply shipment, which would have spread poison gas across a nearby colony.

Now with the proof of a machine afterlife, maybe the gynoid will begin to see the light.

Xander looks down at the newspaper and sees a smaller article.

_**Washu Wireless Web**_

_Writer: Mrs. April Jones_

_Washu Hakubi, greatest scientific genius in the universe, and a team of her fellow scientists have made progress in recreating Earth's telecommunications network. Since the death of Griffith, the last member of the Dark Council, the Red Sky phenomenon has weakened allowing limited air travel and a return of many resources. Since people have become impatient about Magia's Project Exodus, the science team managed to create a 10.8 meter radius hole in the Red Sky phenomenon for 1.8 seconds, which allowed them to launch a small unmanned spacecraft._

_The spacecraft called Tenchi-1, released dozens of small satellites into orbit around Earth. Each satellite was designed with a combination of Clark Technology and Nivan Magic to operate despite the Red Sky and pierce the communication barrier with a new subspace/hyperspace communication system. Further linking the new system with the Digital World and Matrix/Allspark Dimension has increased the world's communications and computer capacities. _

_The spacecraft has landed on the largest portion of the moon and has used a combination of insect-like robots and nanotechnology to build a communications beacon and long-range sensor array. The lunar station and its automaton workers will study the Red Sky phenomenon outside Earth's sphere of influence as well as trying to facilitate telecommunications between itself and the various colonies. Once a reliable means of communications is established, the lunar base would serve as a base of operations for future terraforming of planets like Mars. _

_There are many colonies hoping to gain access to the Red Sky piercing process. Their hope is to create large enough holes in the Red Sky that the star ships created on Earth can escape and once more live in space._

Xander walks down the street and looks at the various characters in Sunnydale, who no longer look as tense or tired as they did during the War.

The members of the Naruto Militia are eating in the VIP section of a ramen restaurant. That section of the building is filled with golden blonds and the occasional redhead or white blond. They'reare not all versions of Naruto, but they all know each other. Hanyou and half demons easily become addicted to ramen, but thankfully their healing factors remove the salt and other health problems.

At a local bar, Xander can see soul reaper versions of Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. The two former Gundam pilots both died fighting the Dark Council in heroic sacrifices, but became Shinigami in the Soul Society. They returned to continue their fight, but since the war has ended they've spent their time in bars. General Yamamoto is going to be angry with his drunken reapers. He also notices a couple of fan girls looking ready to take advantage of them and wonders if the girls got lucky and found straight analogues.

Luffy D. Monkey, Captain of the Straw hat Pirates and rubber-man is in a craft store talking to the hanyou girl behind the counter. He can't hear what they are saying due to charms, but Luffy is covered in rainbow colored graffiti. Xander can guess that someone decided to play a prank on the pirate while he was passed out drunk and covered him in magic marker. When they say magic marker, they literally mean magic, which is why the patterns and colors change every time Luffy stretches his rubbery body.

Xander sees Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, through the window of a book store. The young blonde is currently reading from an old leather bound book and with the help of the evolved Maginese spell it could be any of a hundred languages. There is a flash of light and Ed is left holding a pile of charred paper with burnt clothing and hair. Apparently, one of the workers mixed up the alchemy and magic books.

At a local tea shop, Light Yagami and his wife Misa are sitting together. Light, despite his past, has become a detective and often works with his friend/rival L on various cases. Light still believes in justice, but lacks most of his previous megalomania, which is why he only does bounty hunting and executions to satisfy his and Misa hunger for life. It's also interesting to note that they are eating apple pie and according to the plates, they're both on their sixth slice.

He hears a slight booming sound and notices a couple of children flying in the air. With the weakening of the Red Sky phenomenon, the martial artists can truly enjoy the art of flying. The flying tag games of Saiyan children are becoming common, but they have to be careful. Four times they've punched holes in the walls of buildings, when one child tagged the other too hard. It didn't hurt the kids, but the damage was extensive.

Xander watches as people in the uniforms of the Black Order walk by. They are Exorcists, special people chosen by god to wield his crystal Innocence and cleanse the world of the machine monsters known as Akuma. Since the death of the Millennium Earl, they have acted like Earth based soul reapers cleansing Hollows and evil spirits. The clans of Noah haven't died out completely with Road Camelot being the most active, but they have settled down since humanity as they knew it has been destroyed. They mostly enjoy themselves in Sin City and other darker places in the worlds.

An adult pregnant version of Maka and her husband Soul Eater Evans walk by as well. Soul looks very tired, while Maka looks angry and hungry. After the births of his many children, Xander can sympathize with Soul.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Our Monsters are Different 1

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moment Xander enters the hospital, he bombarded by nurses with medical cases.

The first patient is a thirty foot green-skinned giant covered in minor burns. Xander recognizes him as one of the rare gentle giants and wonders what happened to him and the people he came in with. Thirty people with broken bones, bruises, and covered in burns.

"Gentle Green, Gentle Giant of Sunnyhill, drank too much during the celebrations and decided to use the side of a building as a urinal. The urine of this species of giant is highly corrosive and damaged the building. The owner, who was both drunk and a mage, tried to scare Green away with a fireball. Instead, the alcohol soaked clothing ignited and Green did stop, drop, and roll, rolling over thirty people in the process."

The next case involves Orcs - ugly, bellicose humanoids common in fantasy fiction. In this case, the eight have green skin, tusks, and are physically similar to trolls from European folklore. They look more simian then porcine which indicates what type of Orc they are.

"A group of drunken Blizzard Orcs went to a religious supply store. An out of town hunter thought they were Tolkien orcs and opened fire with curses. The hunter is currently having his arms reattached and the owner of the store is planning legal action, wanting the injuries documented."

The third case involves a pair of hunters. One is a young man standing six feet tall with white-blond hair, while the athletic woman stands five foot nine with long red hair. They are both dressed in black shirts, black pants, and green flak jackets similar to the clothing of the Konoha ninja, but their removed weapons are modern. They are also inebriated and have glowing green eyes.

"Hunters Gabriel Kobayashi and his girlfriend Elisabeth O'Connell, currently possessed by Adam Li and his wife Amanda. During Halloween the Lis were dressed as spirits and were transformed into supernatural hybrids. They are semi-mortal humanoids with the abilities of ghosts; intangibility, invisibility, telekinesis, elasticity, flight, and possession. At full power, they can materialize solid objects, enter the dreams of sleepers, and have the ability to control the weather. The problem is that they are numb and have trouble interacting with the physical world. During the celebration, Kobayashi and O'Connell allowed the Li couple to possess them so they could experience the physical sensations."

"Problem?"

"The blood alcohol level has gone down and they should be sober, but they have remained in an inebriated state. The pseudo ghosts are unable to leave their bodies, because they are affected by their hosts."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no physical alcohol in their systems. What if the ghosts are drunk and their possession is affecting the hosts?"

The fourth case is a sick sea monster. The creature is a massive humanoid standing over three meters tall with an extremely muscular build with red eyes, dark green-grey skin with dark markings, and long tentacles instead of hair. The creature also has four long arms with claw-tipped fingers, a head resembling a Humboldt squid, two massive veiny wings, and seven long barbed tails. The menacing Cthulhu-lookalike image is ruined by him being curled in the fetal position and wearing a large headband and a giant tattered alcohol soaked t-shirt.

"R'Lothar'Reen. Species: R'lyehan. Severe stomach ache. His species can eat six hundred pounds of mortal human flesh in a day, but he gets ill after eating three extra large double cheese burger pizzas and two liters of beer. It's embarrassing when a comic book super hero frat boy calls something from Lovecraft a wuss."

"Doctor!" yells Nurse Jungle, running in. "Twenty four injured kitsune and eighteen injured Oni!"

"What happened?"

"The Obake were getting drunk, when the two groups decided to have fire-breathing contest."

Xander winces at those words. The more evolved species of Oni, far different from the barbarian ogres, have the ability to manipulate fire and/or lightning. With their greater intelligence they can even manipulate the power for special techniques, including flight. The extraterrestrial Uru Oni found in the Tomobiki area of Nihon possess similar abilities. Kistune are natural fire users, able to create illusion flames known as Fox Fire and demonic youki flames, both which increases with the number of tails the fox youkai possesses.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Horses and Unicorns

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A unicorn (from Latin unus 'one' and cornu 'horn') is a mythological creature. Though the modern popular image of the unicorn is sometimes that of a horse differing only in the horn on its forehead, the traditional unicorn also has a billy-goat's beard, a lion's tail, and cloven hooves.

"The unicorn is the only fabulous beast that does not seem to have been conceived out of human fears. In even the earliest references he is fierce yet good, selfless yet solitary, but always mysteriously beautiful. He could be captured only by unfair means, and his single horn was said to neutralize poison."

Alexander "Alex" Power, known as the gravity manipulating hero of the Power Pack super hero team stops reading his book as Dr. Xander Harris walks in with the test results. His wife is a beautiful woman with crystal blue eyes and long silver blonde hair reaching her waist. He's dressed in a black and white body suit with metal armbands, shoulder armor, and lower leg protectors. She's dressed in a sleek white dress that could belong on a princess of the Midlands or a royal of Albion. She's also very pregnant with either a large child or multiple births.

"The baby appears to part equine, a Kymellian," says Xander, which upsets the parents.

A Kymellian named Aelfyre Whitemane and his "smartship" - a sentient star ship, one of many used by Kymellians, which he called Friday were studying Earth when they found out that a human scientist named Dr. Power was about to commit the same mistake that led to the destruction of Kymellia. He tried to ask his people for permission to interfere and save the Earth, but his message was intercepted by the Kymellians' old enemies, the Zn'rx, whom Whitey called "Snarks", and they kidnapped Dr. Power and his wife in an attempt to gain the anti-matter formula. Whitey was mortally wounded in the process.

Whitey managed to rescue Power's four children, and granted them the powers he had mastered as a Kymellian Sorcerer: control over gravity, the ability to fly, to change his molecular density, and to convert matter into energy. This is how the Power Pack was born and now it's causing problems.

"Our son is going to be part horse?" says Alex. "That could kill her! Why is this happening??"

"I think it has to do with Athena's parents, Prince Lir and Lady Amelthea. Amalthea was a unicorn turned into a human by the magic of bumbling magician Schmendrick."

"What!? I never knew that!!" says Lady Athena, looking very shocked.

"It's in the Files under The Last Unicorn, a fantasy novel written by Peter S. Beagle," explains Xander. "The fact that you and your child possess the blood of a very magical creature is good news."

"How is it good?"

"Animagus. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. This ability is not innate: it must be acquired by magical means, but that only applies to pure human wizards. Iceron shape shifters, animals that have had their auras manipulated so they can assume human, animal, and hybrid forms," says Xander like a talking dictionary. "A modified potion and a spell can force your child into human form and as he grows older he can learn to shift between human, animal-unicorn, and hybrid-Kymellian."

Alex and Athena are shocked at Xander's solution. They heard Xander was a fast thinker and Sunnydale Hospital's Second Greatest Doctor, but the speed in which Xander's mind moved was stunning.

"I'll need a blood sample from your mother for the best result and I may have to call in Doctor Diggers, since he's an aura mage and an expert in Archmage Iceron's creations. That's mainly due to his adopted daughter Brittany Diggers being a were-cheetah and having a lot of adventures and experience."

Experience is an understatement; the Gold Diggers as they are called did everything in their own universe and coming to the world of Halloween just made their family larger and more chaotic.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Our Monsters are Different 1

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Doctor Harris!" yells Nurse Jungle, holding four more folders. She nearly tumbles to the ground, which does interesting things to her extremely large bust.

Xander picks up the Files and scans over the attached photos.

The first is a dark-skinned man with gold eyes and spiky red and gold hair. The second picture attached to the first is of a similar man covered in red and gold armor resembling a tiger.

The second is a type of zombie resembling a man with blue-white skin, black eyes, and limp white hair. He's dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat and cane. He also wears a necklace made of crystal eyeballs.

The third is an athletic humanoid with black fur covering his body, claws, and a wolf's head with blue eyes and sharp white teeth. There is also a second picture a feral looking man with black hair and the same blue eyes.

The fourth file has the photo of a large primate resembling a giant gorilla with very long dark brown fur with a white stripe going down its back. It also has long head hair, tusks, and large shining gold eyes. It would be a complete animal if it wasn't wearing an animal skin loincloth and had Native American beads in its hair.

"The first is Tenma the Demon Shell, an OC from the world of Alters. Set several years after 'The Great Uprising', a future geological phenomenon near Tokyo, people developed a power granting them the ability to deconstruct, reshape, and crystallize matter at a molecular level using only thought and willpower. These people have come to be known as Alter users. Tenma Shell, son of Kazuma the Shell Bullet, got hit by several random spells during a drunken bar fight. That armor was created from matter from several magic items and combined with those random spells have locked Tenma in his armor."

"Locate a few users of anti-magic or who have energy absorption powers. If they can drain the armor, it should break down. Without magic elements in the armor, he should be able to regain control."

"The second is gothic zombie Pierre Blanc. According to his File, he was a French explorer on an expedition to Aztec ruins. While there he found a cursed crystal necklace, which killed everyone but raised him as an undead magician. Now that the War is over, he's hoping to either become human to enjoy living pleasures or become a spirit form like a shinigami."

"This sounds like Mictlantecuhtli."

"Who?"

"In Aztec mythology, a god of the dead and the king of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld. We don't want to offend him so send a messenger to the Reikai offices. Have them contact the Aztec Pantheon and begin contract negotiation. Those guys can be nasty."

"How nasty?" says Nurse Jungle, then immediately regrets it.

"Xipe Totec was a life-death-rebirth deity, god of agriculture, vegetation, the east, disease, spring, goldsmiths, silversmiths and the seasons. There was a lot of human sacrifice associated with him," says Xander. "His demonic counterpart is Cenobite spirit Xipe Totec, Pinhead is the current incarnation."

Cenobite is a name that causes many people to flinch, like wizards reacting to the name Voldemort in Harry Potter's world. The Cenobites are extra-dimensional beings who appear in the works of Clive Barker. They are sadomasochistic demons known for insanity and mutilation.

"Next," says Nurse Jungle changing the topic in a hurry. "A Canadian Lycanthrope named Nicholas Darkmoon. The recent change in the Red Sky phenomenon is letting larger amounts of moon light pass through the atmosphere. That combined with his enhanced lycanthropy means he's trapped in his hybrid form. He didn't find out until he stopped drinking a few hours ago and realized that it wasn't because he was drunk that he couldn't change."

All those creatures connected to the sun and moon have become stronger since the end of the war. Fire and Water Benders are more powerful than ever. Kryptonians no longer need extensive shielding and shape shifters are more powerful than ever. The city of magic Magia which was constructed from moon stone has grown even more powerful and the Desert Kingdoms which worship the sun are stronger than ever.

"Have him scanned and fitted for a Power Limiter. He should be able to change at a lower level and with enough training he'll be able to change at higher levels."

"The last one is Jack, who became an Unidentifiable Furry Organism during Halloween. He's a type of a Sasquatch possessing superhuman strength, durability, and regenerative abilities. He was even fitted with a special collar that allowed him to talk a few years ago, but despite his power he can't hold his liqueur.'

'During a wild party, he accidently sat on Homunculi and now said Homunculi need to be removed."

"Ouch. What type of Homunculi?"

"Classic tiny person grown in a jar. In this case a drunken wizard named Mephisto Lee resurrected the employees of the FCC Building as a six inch brown-skinned humanoid made of mud and crap. The annoying little thing did nothing but make comments about the evil of sex, violence, music, and magic, until the Wizard tossed him to celebrate the end of the war. He just happened to be standing on the reinforced bar stool when Jack sat down."

"FCC. The famed censor cesspool? Call in a proctologist. I want the Homunculi destroyed after its removal."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Big Mouths

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander looks at the huge mass of knotted rubbery material.

"Adam Evans. Also known as the meta-human known as Rubber-band Man. According to the Files, you were another street punk until an event known as the Big Bang in Dakota, South Dakota. In that event, during a major gang war there was a violent release of a mutagenic substance. You gained the ability to stretch your body while retaining human shape, which was enhanced by the Halloween Event. In your world you were defeated by Virgil Ovid Hawkins, the electricity manipulating hero known as Static, which lead to you reforming," says Xander, looking at knot number thirty six on his list. "How did you get so tied up?"

Adam mumbles something, but it's hard to understand due to the knots made in the man's neck. Nurse Jungle is the one to answer Dr. Harris' question.

"During the celebration, he got into an argument with Robert Bruce Banner, not realizing who he was in his inebriated state. Banner transformed into the Hulk, which thankfully wasn't a savage rampaging version. As a result, Adam has been tied in a hundred knots and the Hulk was given his knot tying badge by a bunch of bad-ass Lolita Girl Scouts."

"You don't need a doctor," says Dr. Harris. "You're not actually injured, just strained. What you need a knot expert and some lubricant. I'll write a prescription for the lubricant. It's the same one Mr. Fantastic got after he missed his ex-wife's birthday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Monsters are Different 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Xander leaves his last patient's room, he's given a bunch of files.

The first picture is of a stone giant standing three meters tall with long limbs and a mostly featureless head with a symbol edged into the forehead.

"Room 31 - Elijah Adam Coven, also known as Adam Golem. A man made of stone, suffering from extreme depression. He has already attempted suicide with mining explosives, but they failed to shatter his body. The cause of the recent depression is his inability to enjoy the celebration because he lacked a stomach, so no getting drunk or eating junk. He also lacks the male equipment, so he can't enjoy the wild passions either."

"He needs a new body."

The second picture is a black-boned skeleton with fiery red glowing eyes and a cigarette in its teeth, despite the lack of lips or lungs.

"Room 32 - Robert Bones. Actual Pre-Halloween name and a man of bones. He was dressed in one of those cheap skeleton costumes, the one piece black costume with white skeleton on the front and back. He also wore a rubber skull mask and had a fake cigar. It turns out that the cigar saved him from becoming a generic undead and allowed him to keep his sarcasm and negative attitude. He's hoping to get a new gigai."

The third is a disgusting creature. It looks like a corpse that has been rotting in a swamp for a month with slimy blue-grey skin, a few strands of limp black hair, and one yellow-white eye. He also has no ears, no nose, a rotten mouth exposing his yellowing teeth, and bloody tears.

"Room 33 - Zed the Ghoul. He won't reveal his real name, but he's basically a sentient zombie. We've run tests and found he's a typical magic zombie that was raised during the colony wars from the corpse of a colonist, but when the Dark Council necromancer was killed, he didn't return to death. He's been fighting the hunger for human flesh for the past couple of years, eating the flesh of the dead and only eating members of the Dark Council when he nearly lost total control. Now that the war is over, he wants to die and move onto the soul society, but we are having problems removing the soul from the animated flesh."

"Call one of the Soul Reapers and tell them to bring a Level 4 soul extractor. If the soul still won't be removed from the flesh, then we'll have to have the body reduced to ash. As long as the flame contains no spiritual energy, the soul should be unharmed, but it wouldn't be pleasant for anyone," says Xander. "Do any of these cases deal with living patients?"

The picture in the next file is of a tall, voluptuous and beautiful woman with dark skin, purple eyes, and long dark purple hair. She's also dressed in simple purple ribbons that make her look like a teenage sex dream.

"Room 37 - Diana, the Djinn. She's a member of one of the most ancient races in the GD universe. The Djinn are possessed of nearly limitless power, but cannot use it for their own benefit. The Djinn seem to have evolved from the Pau, strange but cute little monsters that may have been kept as pets by the Nomad Artificiers. In reality, they evolved from AI toys created by adventurer/archeologist/inventor Dr. Gina Babette Diggers during a time travel adventure. "

"Problem?"

"She's pregnant with quadruplets and doesn't know who the father is."

"How many men was she with?"

"Eight men and two women that possess diploid parthenogenesis."

"Love spell?"

"No. She's a 'sexually liberated' woman. She spends most of her time seducing and conning people out of their money. With the fertility spells you think she would know better."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fusion Failure

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander runs into the surgery bay and stares at the mass before him. The patient is a mass of cancerous flesh, pulsating and growing, while covered in purplish organic armor plates and reddish fibrous tissue. In the center of the mass is a silver half-orb shining with an inner light. The medal glows brighter for a second and then its entire body discharges blue-white energy that is stopped by a barrier. Inside the barrier, tiny black and clear bubbles appear as space time is warped, then the bubbles collapse as the space time restores itself.

"The subject or I should say subjects are Agito Makishima, also known as Guyver III, and a Dragon Hybrid known as Bain Shadowfire," says Nurse Jungle. "This is the result of an incomplete Potara earring fusion, their partially merged body is suffering from semi-sentient cancerous growths, psychosis, and destructive energy discharges that distort space/time."

"Why would a Guyver need a fusion?" asks another Nurse. "They have the strength of a hundred men, three hundred and sixty sensors with a range of one hundred meters, insane regenerative abilities, five to forty times the reflexes, and a ground speed of two hundred fifty miles per hour. It also comes with a vast array of weapons including a double particle beam powerful enough to level a skyscraper."

"It wasn't their choice. The dragon Bain was amassing treasure and using it to attract humanoid victims. The damaged Potaru earrings were amongst the treasure and were activated by an energy discharge," says Nurse Jungle.

"What type of dragon was Bain?" asks Xander, looking at the energy readings.

"He was one of the special living magic experiments created during the war. A Dark Council wizard combined an Ancient Chromatic Blue Dragon, the most honorable of chromatic dragons, with a Faerûnian Shadow Dragon, the second most intelligent of evil dragons. Shortly after the wizard's death, his project hatched and went into the coastal caves. It grew at a magically accelerated rate to adulthood and had become a problem for colonies and hunters."

"Chromatic Blue Dragons have a line of lightning as their breath weapon, but Faerûnian shadow dragons have energy-draining shadows. The Guyver is bio-booster armor which enhances the bio-energy of the human to the point he becomes a living weapon," states Xander. "According to the readings, he's absorbing ambient energy, boosting it inside his body, then discharging it as electromagnetic energy through the armor's gravity orbs.

"Solution?"

"Reprogram the control medal. The control medal is the core of the Guyver and contains all the genetic data and memories. We need to reprogram it so it will accept the dragon's DNA as the host. Second, have a Soul Mage come in and perform a soul-merging ritual, which should complete the fusion on the spiritual level. Third, destroy its current cancerous body and have it regenerate a new body from the control medal based on the new genetic pattern."

"Who will do the programming, Doctor?"

"It's best if you find a specialist in advanced biotechnology with organic and inorganic properties, someone who has dealt with cybernetic symbiotic systems. The best specialists would be either here in Sunnydale, in Machina, or those Roswell Grays called the Asgard."

"After the fusion, Doctor?"

"Afterwards, power suppressants, placement in an anti-magic recovery ward, and psychological therapy for any identity crisis and post-traumatic stress. A guyver-enhanced dragon would be a very valuable ally to have, but we need to be careful since Agito is an honorable, but ambitious person and the dragon hybrid was a mix of honorable and intelligent breeds of evil-aligned dragons, one lawful and one chaotic.

Xander walks down the corridor as he leaves the room and uses a hidden door to enter a special elevator. The massive Sunnydale Hospital complex, the largest hospital in the world, has many levels includes high security lower levels. As he exits the elevator into a blue room, a wave of magic washes over him causing his clothing to vanish along with all traces of dirt and microbes. As he continues to walk, a second wave covers his entire body with a form-fitting white body suit that covers everything except his face. This outfit is then covered by a second sealed suit resembling a space suit. Only the doctors and hypochondriacs would recognize the biosafety level 4 protective suit.

Xander walks into a lab with many digital monitors and massive computers.

He looks at one of the monitors, which displays six patients with red eyes, white skin, and white hair. They all have different features, but they all have the same coloring. The small fangs, claws, and elaborate birth marks resembling tattoos indicates the youkai heritage of some of them. They are all talking and saying the same words, according to the caption beneath their images from the sound recorders.

"This is the result of Jonathan Agrippa, son of Heather Agrippa an alchemist, descendent of the German magician, occult writer, theologian, astrologer, and alchemist Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. In Heather's world, Agrippa also fought demonic forces in the 16th century with a group known as the Illuminated. Jonathan was born when Heather was captured and raped by a youkai working for the Dark Council. Jonathan grew up hated in his small colony, which contained many survivors of his father's attacks, so he spent his time studying alchemy. He was also hated by his father's youkai for possessing weak human blood.'

'He took blood from different versions of Rei Ayanami and Kaworu Nagisa, the human forms of the Angels known as the mother Lilith and Tabris, Angel of Free Will and Alternatives to create an infectious disease that causes human youkai hybrids to grow S2 organs like Angels. He hoped the resulting creation would possess greater power than the pureblood youkai and would rise against their oppression. Instead, it conflicts with their youkai heritage and causes an eighty percent fatality rate. Furthermore, Jonathan Agrippa designed it so that the surviving twenty percent of hanyou with S2 organs are telepathically linked in a hive mind, can't become Hollows or Shinigami after death, and can't be reincarnated, instead fusing their spiritual essences together to create a new being that would repopulate the Earth with her progeny and destroy mankind.'

'Agrippa's instrumentality plan was discovered in time, so only three colonies were infected and thankfully it only affects lower breeds of hanyou. The versions of Inuyasha, Dante, and the other demonic heroes are too powerful to be effected by an alchemic disease, but there are a hundred and eight cases of Agrippa Impact Disease."

Xander looks over the Files, studying the white organic material flowing from cell to cell causing them to change color. He looks at the brain wave patterns, which are near perfect matches to each other.

"Despite the protests of the original colony's leader, the infected weren't killed. It's been revealed that Agrippa also planned for that as well. Killing any of the infected hanyou will only make the resulting fusion stronger and allow her to spawn more powerful offspring. It appears that this is due to the higher amount of energy released by a violent death, instead of slow sickness. Agrippa committed suicide after becoming fully infected, which more likely means he will be slightly more dominant in the fusion."

Xander begins to type on the computer and begins to pull up various files and unique names.

_Invid - Robotech_

_Vajra - Macross Frontier_

_Instrumentality - NGE_

_Chitauri - Marvel_

_The Borg - ST: TNG_

_Sliver - M G_

_Tyranids - W40K_

_The Zerg - Star Craft_

"There are many cases of shared consciousness hive minds. I believe the cure for AID may be separating the minds of the victims. In the world of Evangelion, it was humanity's desire for individuality that allowed them to stop Instrumentality and stop the Third Impact.'

'Without the link, the fusion will fail and Agrippa will lose its power in the impact. I also hope that with separate minds they will realize Agrippa's insanity."

The screen changes to show two screens. One is a 3D model of a complex DNA strain, showing the complete molecular structure. On the other side are blue lights connected by white lines to each other and to one large point. A red pattern spreads across the screen and as it comes in contact with the points, the lines turn red. After a couple of seconds, the infected lines vanish and the points turn black. This continues until the largest point is darkened and the screen shows skull and crossbones.

"There are many methods of breaking hive minds. One of the most famous cases is the Kun-Rung, a hive of giant insect-like creatures in China. They were defeated when a scientist released a bio-weapon that destroyed their telepathic abilities and created enough chaos for a stealth team to assassinate the Queen and royal eggs."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Power Failure

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need a vacation. Albion. Australia. Maybe one of those resort islands."

Xander walks towards his next appointment. He holds a cup of "special" coffee formulated to help him get through his heavy loaded days. With the end of the War, there are many people flying to vacation spots and he has earned many favors from various people.

He recently ran into Haruka, who came back after the appointment with the time mirror in Magia. According to what he saw, his friend is traveling with Dead-boy Angel in another dimension. At least Buffy knows what happened to him, but the vampire with a soul won't be returning for a long time. Haruka also came with a couple of new Pokémon. He re-registered Kate to his cousin and caught her a rock-eating dark ghost Pokémon known as a Sableye and a female flying dinosaur known as an Aerodactyl with odd pink-purple patterns. He named Kate's Sableye, Koryu, Japanese for garnet which is Kairi's favorite gem stone and he named Kate's Aerodactyl Kohaku, which is Japanese for amber. The one foot eight inch male Pokémon was no problem, but the five foot eleven female was rather destructive.

Xander's new patient looks like many of his other patients standing five foot five with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He's dressed in a white shirt with spiral on front, slate grey pants, and reinforced white sneakers. He also wears an orange jacket with a red spiral on the back and a white head band. This man is yet another analogue of Naruto Uzumaki and most likely a recent member of the Naruto Militia.

"Naruto Hart-Oliver. Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kistune and human mixed martial artist with some ninja training."

A Naruto raised like the standard for the first six years of his life, he was rescued from Konohagakure no Sato (Village hidden in the leaves) by a powerful being known as Ninjor. An evil force realized Naruto could become a threat to his power and manipulated Danzo into attacking Naruto with his ROOT ANBU, making the elderly veteran think it would help his quest to become Hokage.

Naruto was raised at the temple of power and Ninjor helped Naruto by unlocking his White Tiger Spirit Byakko (whose name also means white fox). This allowed him to become the white shinobi ranger. He was also raised by Power Ranger veteran Tommy Oliver and Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart, which changed his dream to becoming the greatest ranger in history, defending his precious people and the worlds they live on.

As for the Kyubi no Kitsune, a user of the feared Genjuken (Mythical Beast-Fist) and former ally of the Infernal Dragon Long used an ancient mystic spell to extract him from Naruto. Kyubi was transformed into Naruto's greatest enemy, the Demon Fox warrior. It was Naruto's greatest battle when he finally defeated Kyubi outside Konoha.

"Multiple sword wounds and a disconnection from Tiger Animal spirit," says Xander looking at the File. "It looks like the wounds were done by an Arrancar Zanpakuto, which means spiritual wounds and would explain the damaged connection. I'll send in a couple of Soul Society healers and a little nanomedicine, they should repair the damage. As for the animal spirit connection, it's one of things you'll have to do on your own."

The Morphing Grid is an energy field which gives the Power to any Ranger. It was based on flows of energy on the planet known as ley lines, which in large numbers can create places like heaven's gates and hell mouths. Many of the Power ranger and super sentai groups that appeared on October 31, 1997 died within hours without their connection to the Grid. Over time a new power was discovered, the flows of spiritual, magical, and psychic energy that exist in the world of Halloween and it's connected dimensions. Those that adapted and evolved survived, those that failed to adapt were destroyed.

Xander looks at his Files and winces at the next few patients.

The first is a young boy with tired thin face, pale blue skin covered in thin cracks, and a near bald head with a few snow white locks. He also wears ear cuffs, which Xander recognizes as power suppressers.

"A superhuman mutant named Roberts is dying from power degeneration. Roberts has the ability to channel massive amounts of electrical energy through his body to increase his physical abilities and produce lightning attacks, but prolonged use of his power is causing his body to break down. It's finally reached the point where his body's mutant energy field is breaking down the electromagnetic bonds that hold his molecular structure together. The problem is that shutting off his powers altogether would shut down the boy's nervous system."

The second is a young woman with dark skin and long silver white hair. She also has small fangs, pointed ears, and elaborate markings on the sides of her face resembling claw marks, which means she's either youkai or hanyou.

"A half demon named Angelique is dying from superpower meltdown. She has the ability to increase physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and speed, by generating larger amounts of youki and channeling it into her body. She can also increase a melee weapon's power by channeling her youki into it. The problem is she went past her limits and she can't control the energy. She'll either mutate into a mindless animal that will attack everyone until its life energy is consumed or explode as the compressed energy detonates. The trick is to lower the levels without disrupting the flow, as a sudden drain would cause necrosis and a sudden surge would cause combustion."

Xander remembers a Magitech cyborg who died from implant failure. The man's implants continued to accumulate vast amounts of magical energy in their network, until it all discharged in one fiery blast. The man was vaporized along with his wife, who refused to leave his side despite the danger, including painful radiation burns from high level magic fields.

The last picture is extremely weird even by Xander's standards. It looks like a humanoid mutant with an out of control Lovecraftian superpower. The "man" in the picture is two-and-half to three meters tall with inflamed red-purple skin covered in thick veins and fibrous purple tissue around the limbs and waist. Its right arm is grotesquely muscular and reaches his ankles with large yellow claws, and thick bone-like protrusions coming out of the elbow and knuckles. The other arm is normal length, but extremely thin and covered in spine-covered bone-like armor plates over dark organic fibers. The long thick legs are covered in rough black skin and the feet have thick black claws. Barbed tentacles and rigged tubes extend from his back and there are extra eyes located in the shoulders and chest. Where the stomach should be is a wide mouth filled with three rows of teeth and a barbed serpentine tongue. Its head is skull-like with no nose, no ears, and a wide toothy mouth. It also has a normal sized right eye with a shining gold iris on black instead of white sclera and a large bulbous left eye with gold iris and red sclera. There are also dark purple-grey tentacles instead of hair, gills on the left cheek and a mass of curved horns extending from the forehead and temples.

"William Walter Ward-Wolf. His mother was a sacrifice to an Elder God who was rescued by a werewolf shaman who later became her husband. The boy was born with the ability to alter his body in increasingly more dangerous biological forms including poisonous barbed tentacles, corrosive venom sprays, and serrated hardened bone weaponry. The problem is he can't revert into a less dangerous form. First he needs to be checked for minor possessions or curses from the vengeful priests. Then some psychic surgery."

Xander flips a page.

"Also be sure to check for metastasis. One of his last weapons was poison-filled explosive tumors!?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Monster is Different 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"WTF!?"

Xander looks at the messy group in the Patient Room.

The first is a young woman standing five foot ten with an athletic body, a large bust, gold amber eyes, and long dark red hair. She also has small fangs, small cone-shaped horns, sharp dark red nails, and dark markings under her eyes. Xander recognizes the species of demon, since the solitary males have exceptionally long claws and horns. The ones of females are short to prevent them from accidentally hurting the children. She's dressed in a red top, black leather shirt, and black boots with a black leather jacket and fingerless black gloves. The outfit is ruined by a pink-purple arm band on her right arm.

The second is a young beast man. He stands about six feet tall with long spiky red hair, tan skin, and gold eyes. He also has pointed ears, sharp fangs, claw-like nails, and dark red fur on his forearms and lower legs. He's dressed in red, tan, and brown animal skins secured by belts and leather straps. He also wears a necklace of animal teeth and demon fangs and a belt with many pouches. His weapons of choice are a huge hunting knife, a compound crossbow, and a long whip with a poisonous barbed tip. He also wears a pink-purple arm band on his right arm.

"Beastman had a crush on Monster Girl," says Nurse Jungle. "The arm bands are designed so any pain one inflicts to the other is felt by the attacker. It was originally designed to prevent those in an arranged marriage from hurting each other. Lady Anastasia Dread-Wing wants the armband removed before she is forced to severe her arm. It wouldn't be such a major problem if Mr. Bone's rival hadn't tampered with the bands so they can't go more than five meters from each other."

The third is a large dragon with wings for arms like a bat. The lean muscular dragon is five meters long from the tip of its arrow-shaped reptilian head to the end of its whip-like tail, with three meters being tail. The wingspan from tip to tip is over seven meters. It has polished white scales with gold, silver, and blue markings. Its head has oval-pupilled blue eyes with ridged eye brows and a crown of ivory-white horns, and its four-clawed feet and wing spurs end in ivory white claws. It also has gold and white hair extending from the head like a mane.

"Mr. Daemon Wings drank too much during a party and vomited in the bar. Unfortunately he's a type of fire breathing dragon, which means his fluids are like napalm outside his body. The drunken dragon has been laughing in his inebriated state and occasionally releasing small fireballs. He's also suffering from a minor Egyptian curse."

The fourth is a five foot two man covered in white linen and cloth bandages covered by a huge black coat. He also wears sandals, fingerless gloves, a dark red scarf, and a black hat and would be menacing if he wasn't burnt and torn in several hundred places and stained with ashes and alcohol. His odd weapon of choice is a Khopesh, the Egyptian name of the Canaanite "sickle-sword", which is actually more like a type of axe. A typical khopesh is fifty to sixty centimeters in length and is composed of three main parts: the hilt, a straight and unsharpened section of blade finishing in a curved crescent shape with the sharpened edge The one in the mummy's hand is covered in magic electrum - a naturally occurring alloy of gold and silver, with trace amounts of copper and other metals.

"Mr. Amon is the source of the curse. Mr. Wings vomited on him and though he managed to put out the flames, his sandy body was contaminated as you can clearly smell."

The fifth is a beautiful young Japanese woman with gold eyes, pale skin, and long white hair ending in nine black tips. She also has cute fangs, sharp nails, and two black-tipped white fox ears on top of her head. She's dressed in the traditional uniform of a Miko consisting of hakama, a kimono shirt, and tabi. She also carries a long bow with a quiver of arrows, and a golden fox mask. It's a typical theme for a Japanese fox spirit known worldwide as a Kitsune, the most common type of sentient youkai in the known worlds.

The sixth is a tall beautiful woman with blue eyes, pale skin, and long white blonde hair. She also has the long pointed ears of a high elf, but is dressed in the clothing of biker. She's dressed in a blue shirt, tight leather pants, and metal-plated boots with a leather biker jacket and black gloves. He's also never seen an elf with so many piercings and a blue oriental dragon tattoo going from her cheek down her throat and under her shirt.

The seventh resembles a two-and-half meter tall bipedal lizard with long powerful legs, long arms with opposable thumbs, a long whip-like tail, and an enlarged head protected by a boney plate. Their species is actually from an alternate Earth, where warm-blooded dinosaurs evolved into smaller, smarter forms with the changing climate. The sauronoid has large gold eyes, multiple shades of green scales, and vestigial horns crowning its head. It also wears a simple black tunic and shorts. Xander knows this is a female, as the few males are keep in their colonies by the matriarchal females.

"Miss Akane Benimura, a Kyubi no Kitsune, and Inariin of the Forest Wind, a High Elf rebel, cast a privacy charm so they could enjoy some time alone in their part of the bar. The problem was that in their intoxicated state, they couldn't cast either Yujutsu (demon magic) or elven magic well. This allowed the Sauranin Ke'Shakira to find her friends after a couple of hours. When Ke'Shakira tried to break the privacy spell, all three became mute and partially deaf. As far as we can tell it's a weave of three badly cast spells."

The last is the strangest and is currently sealed inside a protective cell, which is inside a second protective and warded cell, which is sealed in a third container. One part appears to be an enormous mutant rat over three meters long, with a height of one and half meters and weighing over three hundred kilograms. It's a disgusting creature with watery red eyes, long yellow incisors, and greasy black fur. The other part is a big, horrific pile of pulsating black and red-purple filth. The formless blob has many tentacles that drip clear and black liquids, and in the center are glowing red eyeballs that float in red-purple ooze. If Xander has to guess, he would say some magic users have not been following guidelines and have been dumping potions down the sewers.

"There was a fight in the underground. The giant vermin and the living pile of crap were attracted by the wasted food and alcohol under the bar. They got into a vicious fight and were discovered after the fight broke out."

"Why haven't they been destroyed? As far as I can tell, neither are sentient intelligent creatures."

"The bar's cash box got absorbed and the owner doesn't want it destroyed in the process."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the plasma sword turns

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris walks into the next examination room and finds a young woman dressed in a silver coat, overalls, and sandals. She's in her early twenties with purplish/bluish skin, shoulder length purplish/bluish hair cut shorter at the back, and blue symbols scrolling down her body. She's also pregnant which is why the overalls are designed for protection and weight control.

"Cortana. UNSC AI serial number CTN 0452-9, a "smart" AI construct, or "Intelligent Agent". Your physical body is a cybernetic fusion of Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, M.D., Ph.D and an organic computer-based biological nano-technology," says Xander for confirmation. "You recently became pregnant, but you don't know who the father is."

Xander looks over the files, which show two identical men with brown eyes and hair, and additional pictures of them in advanced armor with gold faceplates.

"Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy, John-117 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He's a cybernetically enhanced super-soldier. Master Chief A, also known as John-117A is the proud father to be and your husband. According to the research you conducted on the pre-Halloween home computer, you and John were happily married before the Event. You ended up falling in love all over again and near the end of the war decided on having children.'

'Master Chief B, also known as John-117B was your husband's twin brother before Halloween. While you married the dedicated hard worker, your brother-in-law was an unemployed slacker. When your husband ordered costumes, your brother-in-law altered the form and ordered two suits of armor. Then the ass used permanent marker on the helmet, drawing an evil twin goatee like out of that original Star Trek episode. As the end result you have an insane clone of your husband determined to thwart his 'goody' brother."

"According to what I could download from his Neural Interface before he started using reactive barriers, in his world the government found Master Chief to be far too valuable to lose, so they attempted to create a complete clone but an attack by the Covenant messed up the programming," says Cortana. "The problem is that I contracted a W40K AI virus and wasn't able to connect to John during my time with that bastard."

"Any other possibilities?"

"343 Guilty Spark. An Artificial Intelligence construct of Forerunner origin. He was the AI, monitor, caretaker, and historian left to keep watch over Installation 04 and its contents when the Forerunners departed. Someone at the office wore a blue and silver jumpsuit and carried a cube. As the result the AI ended up a sentient organism similar to myself. I think I may have caught the virus from him while drunk and my memory is damaged."

The file appears in Xander's hand in a flash of light. It shows a young man with short bluish hair, slate gray skin, and glowing blue eyes. He's dressed in a skintight dark blue and silver uniform that covers everything except his face and hair. In his chest is an embedded round-edged cube with a blue glow.

"What a soap opera," says Xander as he places a pad on her abdomen, attaching it to her overalls. He activates a monitor with the thumbprint scanner, then taps in a few commands.

"Genetic Data is unmodified, meaning your baby contains the father's DNA and not something constructed on the molecular level. Genetic comparison. Your baby's father is a John-117. Guilty Spark may have infected you with the Warhammer virus and he may have helped B, but he wasn't involved in the act.'

'I'm pulling out Master Chief's enhancement records. During the Colony War, he had extensive upgrades, but B wouldn't have had the same upgrades at the same time by the same people. The answer is hidden in this record. ... Battle Record.... Fought against Naraku's poison troopers in the South. Record for MAHNano- Machina Anti-Hazmat Nanomachines."

Cortana remembers the Machina creation. Microscopic machines designed to remove hazardous material from a person's body while working in the most dangerous environments on the altered Earth, including destroyed nuclear plants, volcanic areas, and Naraku's corrosive miasma fields. Xander draws a blood sample and inserts it into a machine marked "Bio/Dry Nanomachine deconstruction analyzer."

"They are so small they exist as organelles inside the living cells. They also have individual signatures, which can't be copied even if transfused into a clone. The baby contains traces amounts of MAHNano with the signature and age matching the Machina Secure Core computer system record."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

FUBAR Anime

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In trying to describe this man, "scholar" is the best term you can think of. His build is very muscular compressed into a lean form. He has waist-length, milky white hair in a style that reminds you of a lionfish's spines and his deep-set eyes are smoke gray and sparkle hypnotically. He has a high forehead and prominent cheekbones, but he also has strange blue and green tattoos on his arms. He's dressed in a loose white sleeveless shirt and black pants, with polished black boots and a black jacket resembling a Gakuran – a military-style Japanese school uniform. He carries a katana with the same designs as the tattoos on the black saya.

Dave Davis snuck into his older sister's anime themed party and, thinking he would get caught and kicked out anyway, he decided not to spend a lot of money on a costume. Instead, he went as his white-haired punk self wearing his private school uniform. The only thing he wore out of the usual was a "Hello my Name is ..." name tag sticker and wrote "The One" on it.

When the Halloween Event occurred, he was transformed into Dave Ichiro Choujin, retaining his original memories and gaining the memories of being the world's most powerful psychic warrior created by accident by the Japanese military in an attempt to stop an alien invasion. Memories of fighting alien empires and crazed supernatural warriors for fifty years before being forced to marry thirteen magical girls. Dave possesses vast, mostly unspecified, powers including telekinesis, psychometry, precognition, memory manipulation, and teleportation. He also gained a psychic aura known as the Nexus that attracts women and trouble like iron filings to an industrial electromagnet.

Dave is now prophesied to do over hundred eight separate things ranging from saving one hundred stray cats and changing a lighthouse bulb to saving the world and being the father of a hundred psychics. He has thirty anime-style characters who claim to be his rival, ranging from arrogant rich princes to demon-blooded martial artists. He also has twelve major enemies including a complete monster in human form with similar powers, a bigoted psychic-hunting priest, and crazed cyborg commander with magic powers. He has harem of scantily clad anime girls who fall under the term ditz, fifty girls all of whose defining characteristic is profound stupidity. All sweet and naive, with more sex drive than Ataru Moroboshi and Ryo Saeba combined. He also ended up with two Tsundere wives, both with enough telekinesis to lift Mount Everest into orbit!

"Headache medicine?"

"Locke Seven isn't working anymore."

Maximilian Locke, also known Locke the Superman, is a green haired psychic with enough telekinesis to stop a crashing space shuttle and protect a space station as it fell through a red giant star. Seven is the seventh and final formula created for overworked psychics. It was invented after Locke was forced to raise a fully armed air craft carrier from the ocean floor and carry it to shore.

"You plan on getting the implant?"

The implant is a psychic stress compensator, a piece of organic nanotechnology designed to allow the brain to operate under high stress without damage or excess strain. It was originally designed to prevent G force damage to the brain, preventing black outs during flights or severe concussions. It allows a psychic to use their full potential, but if they go beyond their limits and the implant completely fails the brain could explode inside their skull. The latest version has a power inhibitor which will shut down the powers if the user goes beyond the limit.

"Big job?"

"Fatherhood times ten."

"Ouch. Ditzs?" says Xander, hopeful, since ditz's get weird food cravings, while Tsunderes get unstable.

"Eight and the Two Queens," replies Dave, holding up ten playing cards. Dave often fights uses card-steel material playing cards as weapons. The card-steel is as thin as cardboard but more durable than steel at twenty times it's thickness and can be weighted to increase its mass.

"Now that's a bad hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

FUBAR Cartoon

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck just happened?"

Xander looks at the case files and wonders what madman came up with this destiny.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Malcolm, last name unknown. Codename: The Monarch.

"What the fuck just happened?"

The Monarch's primary traits are his butterfly theme, his shrill voice, his sexual need of Doctor Girlfriend, his enormous eyebrows, and his hatred of Thaddeus Venture. He's a thin elderly man dressed like a yellow and black winged insect.

"What the fuck just happene?."

He woke up one day with the memories of Ernie Finclebaum. A man who the son of a dumb California blonde and a man she met for one night at a bar. Memories of a poor childhood, being beaten by bullies and failing exams half a dozen times, and finally flunking out of college. Memories of a crippling car crash, a failed robbery in which a guard dog bite his privates, and years in prison with a big man named Bubba. Finally, memories of an abusive caretaker forcing him to wear a stupid costume.

"What the fuck just happened?"

He remembers his men, the entire crew of the cocoon, being devoured by a creature that resembled an eight year old pink-haired girl. After she shattered all the bones in his arms and below the waist, he was forced to watch as she ate many times her body weight in human flesh and used the splinters of bone as toothpicks. The only reason she didn't eat him was because he was too old and thin, like a giant walking rat.

"What the fuck just happened?"

The only other survivor of the crew was Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (once known as Dr. Girlfriend) who abandoned him for a big-busted hermaphrodite mutant version of Princess Peach. Apparently, this version lived in a mutated fungal world connected by old giant toxic waste pipes. She may have been a blonde mutant, but she was enough to steal his black haired wife

"What..."

Thump

It's a good think tranquilizers are in ready supply.

"Schedule a full erasure of the costume memories. We may be able to salvage a personality with the original memories, but if not wipe it and turn the body over to the Gigai department."

The next patient is a young woman with dark-rimmed eyes and orange-yellow hair. She's currently dressed in a white hospital gown and white bandages since she's covered in scars and stitches, and she is missing her limbs.

"Rainbow Brite, originally a human orphan girl named Wisp. In her dimension, she and the Color Kids live in Rainbow Land and are in charge of all the colors on Earth. In this world, she got to close to a bunch of colorful creatures without taking precautions."

The animals in the photos are bizarre. They are shaped like colorful bipedal bears standing a meter tall, but they have elongated scaly faces with sharp teeth, fine feathers instead of fur, a long reptilian tail, and long limbs ending in sharp claws. The claws on the feet have wicked curves and the arms have sharp feathers on the sides like a set of bird wings. Each one is a different color with markings on the stomachs forming valentine themed pictures.

"They look like crosses between the Care Bears and velociraptors," says Xander.

"It was a magical experiment by a mad wizard. He escaped Magia and decided to create guard dogs," says Nurse Jungle, reading the file. "He found the butchered remains of the Care Bars, who had been dead since the first week since the Halloween Event, and modified them using bones taken from a destroyed museum. He wasn't good at control spells so the wizard ended up as their first meal. After eating the other animals, they escaped the lab and began hunting the city ruins where they found the Color Kids."

"It could have been worse. It could have been a cross between a polar bear and a Deinonychus."

The "Raptors" portrayed in Jurassic Park were modeled after a larger relative, Deinonychus. The polar bears are way bigger than the child-size Care Bars. The resulting fusion would have turned Rainbow Brite's entire body into rainbow colored prehistoric bird shit.

"Tell them to get a CRIB ready," says Xander referring to the Cybernetic Replacement Implantation Bays. "They'll outfit her with new limbs, but you need to place her mind in an accelerated maturation program."

"The AM program?" says Nurse Jungle.

The AM Program is a simulated reality program that allows a patient to learn and mentally heal at their own rate, while compressing the relative time. While the patient could experiences a year inside the computer system, only seven hours would pass in the real world.

"She spent years as a child like those kids from Neverland."

The last patient of the Psychology Sector is The Baroness, who goes under the name Baroness Anastasia DeCobray. The Baroness served as the terrorist COBRA Organization's intelligence officer and lieutenant to Cobra Commander. With long black hair, black rimmed glasses, and a black leather outfit, Baroness was a dark, sensual femme fatale whose beauty was matched only by her ruthlessness. When the human mercenary found herself in the world of eternal Halloween, she quickly learned she couldn't handle being a villain in the new world. In the end she joined her husband James McCullen, known as weapons manufacturer/terrorist Destro in the production and sale of Colony weapons. She completely retired years ago to become the overweight mother of twelve children with their mother's cunning and their father's talent with explosives.

"She needs to get her antidepressants upped for the twelfth time."

"Maybe she should send those brats to military school."

"She would have a heart attack if they returned home with a cry of 'Yo Joe!'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Monster is Different 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Harris walks into another waiting room and looks at another group of unique individuals.

The first is a small humanoid with white hair and beard. He also has yellow green eyes with blood red sclera, long pointed ears, many healing scars. He's dressed in a green shirt, tan pants, and leather shoes, with a red stocking cap. He's also dressed in a leather jacket with the word "Elf" on the back.

Xander recognizes them as a Christmas Elf, a Bad Ass Bastard of Halloween World and Guardian of Santa's Workshop. The powerful entity Santa has the ability to become thousands who give presents to good boys and girls, coal to bad boys and girls, and death to monsters and child abusers. His teams of reindeer are more fearsome then most demons with Rudolph acting as their commander with his laser nose. The Christmas Elves on the other hand act as Santa soldiers and workers, who defend his workshop and assist Santa during his yearly mission. They may be small, but they're strong enough to carry thousands of times their weight and can transform their limbs into any form of crafting tools including power tools

"Hey Doc Harris. Some brat was upset he got coal last year and hit me with his electrical blasts," says the elf, holding up a hand which transforms into an electric drill. A drill which then sparks and crawls with an electrical discharge. "Now when I use my power tools they short out."

"Don't worry, Jingles, we'll have you fixed in no time."

The second patient is a dark skinned Mon Calamari with an attitude. Mon Calamari are fish-like amphibious humanoids with domed heads, webbed hands, and large eyes. They can also descend to depths of up to thirty meters below sea level without breathing, though they find it uncomfortable and often use organic gills. They are an alien race from the planet Dac in the Star Wars universe

The third is a unique example of a dwarf. Dwarves are gruff, gold-loving, blunt-speaking, Scottish-accented, Viking-helmed, alcohol-swilling, Elf-hating, ax-swinging, stout, long-bearded, stolid and unimaginative, boastful of their battle prowess and their vast echoing underground halls. This dwarf is still stout, but has his beard in creative braids and is dressed in the clothing of a buccaneer. He's creative, cunning, and perverted enough to have sex with an elf. He's Whitebeard, the Dwarven Pirate.

The fourth is a tall, beautiful woman with red eyes, black skin, long frost white hair, and long pointed ears. The Dark Elf is dressed in a loose red shirt which highlights her large bust, tight black pants which hang on her hips, and black shoes. She also carries a cutlass, two automatic pistols with spider-themed markings, and a black vest marked with the skull and crossbones.

"Whitebeard, what happened to you? The last I heard you were working for the Lagoon Company."

His second mate, dark elf Reva Banehawk answers.

"The Captain can't answer. The poison and throat burns have made him mute. We were enjoying the festivities on our ship, when we encountered a sea monster. Our men may have been drunk, but enough cannonballs, bird shot, and sea chains can shred most creatures. The problem was the creature was a left over from Naraku's projects. The thing was a floating poison factory and contaminated most of the ship. Fourteen people are dead and sixteen including us are sick from the toxins. The remaining crew are either decontaminating or looking for new ships."

The fifth is a tall, lean muscular man with red eyes, black skin, short frost white hair, and pointed ears. The Dark Elf is dressed in a dark grey military style uniform with black gloves, boots, and a long black coat with decorated silver shoulder guards. The eight pointed star on his chest marks him as a member of colony law enforcement.

"What about you, Detective Banehawk?"

"My idiot brother tried to arrest me for a couple of colony raids, even though we had just been poisoned. He went from chaotic evil under the late Spider Queen to lawful good under that colony, but I think he lost his common sense," says Reva, while her mute brother looks angry and embarrassed. "Rava even pulled his gun on me, so I kicked his ass and stabbed him with my dagger. A dagger that was still coated in concentrated toxins."

"We'll get you some anti-toxins. Even dead Naraku is still causing problems."

The sixth is a small, round humanoid demon with bulging yellow eyes, scaly dark green skin, and a bald head. He also has a wide mouth with a long tongue, small vestigial horns on his bald head, webbed fingers with sharp claws, small bat-like wings, and a long tail with a spade tip. What ruins the scary demon look are the bright yellow shorts and the fact that the little guy is crying like a five year old child.

"Waaaaahh!"

"Could someone tell me who made a two year old Green-Way Demon cry!?"

"That would be me," says a small voice.

The seventh is a young hobbit boy standing far smaller than an average human with dark green eyes, pale skin, short curly jet-black hair, and slightly over-sized hands and feet. He's dressed in medieval style clothing and currently has a black eye and missing right arm. He also looks very tired, nervous, and guilty.

"I was drunk and thought he was a teenager," says Jon Blackfoot, a young Hobbit and son of the owner of The Excited Enchantress Inn. "I threw him out of the Inn and he hurt his wing. I'm really sorry."

"What happened to you?"

"The parents."

Xander winces at the thought since an adult male Green-Way (Gren'Wa'Hay) Demon looks like a seven foot six Hulk with immense bat wings, a long barbed tail, and the ability to release a blast of intense flame. They are also extremely protective of their children and prone to violence when they are in danger.

"A priestess had to resurrect me three times, but I'm hoping to get a new arm."

The eighth is a young woman standing six foot six, two hundred and twenty five pounds with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She also has pointed ears, small vestigial feathered wings on her ankles, and blue skin with white tribal markings. She's dressed in a orange/white jumpsuit, which looks a little worn from battle. She's currently resting in a stasis pod, which keeps her vitals stable.

Namorita Prentiss is the daughter/clone of Namora, half-human cousin of Atlantis's Prince Namor. Unknown to her husband Talan, Namora became pregnant via genetic manipulation by Atlantean scientist Vyrra, who implanted her with her own clone (infused with genes from Atlantis's greatest warriors) to become pregnant. She went through many trials ranging from adventures with super hero team New Warriors to her transformation into a blue-skinned Kymaera.

"During a televised raid by the New Warriors of a building in which super criminals Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, Coldheart and Nitro resided, Namorita followed after Nitro. Slamming him into a bus, Namorita taunted him, which made him let off a massive explosion that killed the New Warriors, all of the children at the nearby elementary school and almost all residents of the surrounding neighborhood where the fight took place," says Nurse Jungle. "Namorita recently learned the death count and the Superhuman Civil War that followed."

"Alcohol poisoning?"

"She was drinking all night and not the light stuff."

"Why didn't the bar man stop?"

"She used a paralyzing toxin on him and her unique physiology prevented her from losing consciousness, until the blood alcohol reached near lethality."

The ninth is a hyper active child with gold eyes, pale skin, and short black hair. She also has black/pink cat ears on top of her head and a black cat tail. She's dressed in a frilly white and pink dress with white stockings and white gloves, and is currently bouncing like a rubber ball in a rock tumbler.

"Neko mimi neko mimi mo-do neko mimi mo-do desu unya~ unyanya unya~n"

(Cat ear Cat ear mode. It's cat ear mode. Meow~ Meowmeow Meoo~w)

"Who is this little girl? She looks healthy, if a bit (Crash!) Hyper."

"Mimi Nekomimino," says Nurse Jungle. "She may have been klutzy, but she managed to stop the plot of a dark council necromancer/terrorist. The man was planning on releasing a virus which could have caused a zombie apocalypse, but Mimi used her cuteness to get free drinks. She ended up drinking the bio-weapon and her healing factor and natural low mortality destroyed it completely."

"KISS, shitakunachatta!"

(KISS, I feel like having one)

The girl jumps up and kisses Xander on the cheek, before going back to jumping and singing the song again.

"The problem is that the potion the virus was suspended in acts like a gallon of caffeine and sugar water, and the parents are taking care of six other children."

"Take her to the play center and bring her a metabolizer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

FUBAR Literature and Movies

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is drinking his cup of coffee, when he looks at a newspaper. A few years ago, he would have a spit take.

"Wizard of OZ Arrested. Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs known as Oz and The Wizard has been arrested by the United Colony Police Forces. Dorothy Gale is a title given to the girls converted by the cultist Oz, the last was the 16th to bear the name. She was mind controlled to believe she was a simple farm girl from Kansas, who could go home if he could 'play' with her. He also enslaved a group of candy makers under the name Lollipop Guild and trafficked children as slaves. Oz was arrested by Agent S.D. "Snake" Plissken "

Xander skips a couple of pages.

"Snake Plissken is a former U.S. Army Lieutenant; serving under Special Forces Unit Black Flight, with two Purple Hearts, and the youngest soldier to be decorated by the U.S. President for bravery during campaigns in Leningrad and Siberia in World War III against the USSR. Famed for escaping New York maximum security prison, the entire island of Manhattan, with the kidnapped US President and escaping LA's No Man's Land and shutting down the world including the United States which had become a totalitarian theocratic state."

Xander remembers the Bad Ass Snake Plissken and four separate medical cases.

Snake was stabbed with a Basilisk fang dagger by a wizard in Albion and received the poison remover in time, but the tip of the dagger was left embedded in the bone. It was like a poison bomb waiting to go off, until Xander surgically removed it. Snake said the wizard got his dagger back, right between the eyes, and the other dark wizards ended up shot, decapitated, boiled in their own potions, and as dragon dung.

Snake lead an escape from the Dark Council Makai Triple Maximum Security, which was basically a metal cube in the center of an active volcano in one of the hottest volcanic deserts of the demon world. A place where ash, fire, and corrosive chemicals rain down on the wasteland. Snake was blasted full of shrapnel during the escape, which he kept out of his heart using an improvised electromagnet. When Snake got to Sunnydale, Xander was the one that removed each metal shard and pulled the flesh back together.

The third case was embarrassing. Snake was sleeping with a sorceress, who decided to betray him to the Dark Council after she learned Snake wasn't willing to commit and marry her. She cast a spell on him that made his body rot away starting with his man hood. In the end, Snake escaped Hueco Mundo and was placed into a Gigai by Xander.

The fourth case was an Evil Clone Scenario. A wizard created an evil clone from Snake's blood and had him commit crimes so the real Snake would be sent to a Soul Society Prison. Snake escaped heaven, tricking a hundred reapers in the process, fought his evil clone, and stopped a plot by a corrupted god.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of wheels and sees a nurse carting a patient. The patient is currently a severed head floated in a jar of red-orange fluid with a few attached wires and tubes going into the thick metal base. The head resembles Sylvester Stallone with a dark visored helmet and the spine sticking out below the neck.

"What happened to him?"

"Judge Joseph Dredd made the mistake of trying to arrest a man for public drunkenness. The drunk was a powerful mutant with electrical and magnetic powers, whose feral friend was killed by Dredd while the mutant was high on headache medicine. With all the metal in his uniform, he was extremely vulnerable to the kid's powers. The battle involved breaking every bone in Dredd's limbs, before twisting and tearing them off completely. He received eighty percent coverage in second and third degree burns from lightning attacks and a thousand puncture wounds from nails and screws. His stun baton was driven up his anus and used to cook his intestines and shock his testicles. The only reason he didn't die was that the mutant was regulating the flow of electricity in Dread's nervous system. The mutant then removed the baton and used the lawgiver side arm to shoot a bunch of grenades up the tubes, which is why he's a head."

Judge (or street judge) is a title held by several significant characters in the Judge Dread series, which appears in the British comics 2000 AD and Judge Dread Megazine. In the future history of the series, the role of "Judge" combines those of judge and police officer, thus avoiding long legal wrangles by allowing for criminals to be tried and sentenced on the spot. Since they overthrew the US Constitution in 2070 they have also held supreme political power in Mega-City One.

In the world of Halloween, the Executioners like the Judges police the more dangerous colonies and act as bounty hunters for Colony criminals as opposed to Dark Council soldiers and monsters. There are many that go too far with their law keeping and meet very messy ends at the hands of colonists.

"How did he use the Lawgiver, don't they have fingerprint/DNA scanners and voice recognition software?"

"It all goes through a computer inside the gun. He was able to use his electromagnetic abilities to bypass the security. He even manipulated Dread's brain so he's constantly awake and in pain, never losing consciousness. Oops... I better get moving."

"Robot Chicken Robot arrested for Dry-Humping Herbie. A robot known for dry humping machines assaulted a sentient Volkswagen Beetle. Distinguished from others by red, white and blue racing stripes from front to back bumper and a racing-style number "53" on the front hood, doors, and engine lid, Herbie helped many colonists escape Halloween horrors and helped Couriers during the war. Today, it was found rocking itself back and forth in the car wash after it was over, its horn honking piteously. The colonies have demanded dismantlement and the robot has hired Silicon City robot lawyer Johnny 5 Co-Ran."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Monster is Different 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander returns to work to find a room filled with an even more diverse lot.

The first is a beautiful pregnant woman standing five foot five with green eyes and long red hair. She also has pale green skin and is wearing a green form-fitting one-piece bathing suit with elf shoes and a hooded dark green cloak.

Her husband is a sentient humanoid tree standing over eight feet tall with glowing yellow-green eyes and a mass of long hanging branches covered in green leaves for hair. He has dark green skin covered in dark brown bark-like armor secured by vines, long arms ending in lone fingers, and thick dark brown legs resembling tree trunks.

"Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley, known as Poison Ivy. You were a botanist from Seattle, a very intelligent, yet naive, college student who knew just about everything about plants. That is, until your professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue (aka the Floronic Man) conducted experiments on you. The experiments placed toxins in your blood stream that makes you touch deadly and allow you to be immune to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. The experiments also allowed you to produce mind-control pheromones that drove men wild at your touch. They also made you barren, and hence you have treated your plants as children, mothering them, ever since."

"Correct, or at least I thought so. I don't understand how I could get pregnant."

"Your husband is a plant elemental, a magical creature born from the Green of the world," says Xander, as the tree nods its head. "The Valentine magic must have allowed you to conceive a magical child. I'll have a medical scan and a Magian Geomancer take a look."

The next patient is immense, resembling a cross between an insect and a reptile. It stands twenty eight feet tall with black armored skin, glowing blue eyes, no hair, and a large crest .It's a fearsome looking creature with two long legs, four long arms ending in claws, and a long tail ending in stinger-tipped tail. It resembles the bio-mechanoids conceived by Swiss artist H.R. Giger. As Xander gets closer he can see dark markings on the armor resembling circuitry pathways and various other technology traits.

She is also followed by a smaller male standing seven feet tall with dark grey armor and no head crest. He stands holding a leash connected to an extremely large spider-like creature with eight eyes and thick black hair

"Queen Nana of the Rei-Ichi Hive, a race of extraterrestrial insectoids composed of bio-nanomachines. They were originally part of an alien space probe composed of nanomachines. The probe would land on a planet, use drones to collect data and warriors to protect the data, then create kings to transport new queens to other worlds," explains Nurse Lin. "Queen Nana is worried about her pet acromantula and wondering how much an enhancement would cost."

"Acromantula venom is a highly valuable fluid," states the nervous Warrior with a distorted electronic voice. "Please say yes."

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"If you don't help her, I will not be useful. If I am not useful, she will eat me."

Xander presses his hand to his face, then looks around the room. He hears a loud argument and sees three people yelling at each other despite the nurses tending to their injuries.

The first is a small goblin with long pointed ears, a long nose, and long fingers and feet. He dressed in the black suit of a banker and wears many gold and silver rings on his fingers. He carries a gold tipped cane and holds a metal case that according to the indicator is filled with gold bars.

The second is a young demon resembling a young man standing six feet tall with a thin build, long black hair and beard, and gold eyes with black sclera. He also has bright red skin, sharp polished black nails, pointed ears, and two horns that curve around his forehead like a crown. He's dressed in an expensive Italian business suit that screams Lawyer and carries a briefcase.

The third is a small man the size of a child with red hair and beard. He's dressed in a green coat and a green hat with a four leaf clover, and holds a large wooden staff. It's clear he's a Leprechaun, especially with the Irish swearing.

"Listen here you bastards, that land belongs to me!"

"Your uncle sold his gold mines to the Goblin Bank to pay off his family's gambling and drinking debt," says the demon lawyer. "Since they are all dead, the gold in Goldberg's case goes to you."

"What about my buds? All us miners will be out of work! They have family back on the isle and in New York!"

"The Gnomes have proven to be cheaper"

"The Gnomes are animated statues! You'll be hearing from the Union!"

The Gnomes are a massive family of animated garden gnomes that do garden work and mining for less money than a Leprechaun or Dwarf. There have been riots and many smashed Gnomes as a result.

"I would suggest you take the gold and go," says the Lawyer. "Files provided by Wendigo..."

Xander tunes them out and looks towards his next patients, while Nurse Lin sends the Rei-Ichi to Accounting.

There is a tall woman with red eyes, white skin, and long black hair trying to help a black furred werewolf. Her pointed ears and fangs combined with her gothic clothing indicate she's a vampire. The werewolf is a huge humanoid covered in thick black fur with silvery fangs and claws, and a wolf's head and tail. He's also dressed in torn jeans secured by leather straps.

There is a tall female humanoid composed of translucent blue gel. Her eyes, skin, hair, and large bust are the same blue color and the only parts that differ are small darker blue units located in the upper torso and head. There is also a layer of fine ash on the skin. Xander recognizes her as a gel girl, an evolved form of Blob able to maintain human form and suppress their feeding habits.

There are also several people resembling male and female angels. They are all beautiful with lean athletic bodies, long hair ranging from gold blond to white blond, blue or green eyes, and light to tan skin. What's important is they all have huge feathery white wings coming out of their backs. Xander also notices that they and their clothing are stained with ash.

"What happened?"

"We encountered the Phoenix Migration and triggered a fire storm. None of us are hurt, but the angels need their wings cleaned before they return to the Gods, Mr. Wolf need his fur cleaned, Gigi the Gel Girl needs her body gel cleaned and purified, and I also need my blood cleaned," says the vampire. "The ash is non-toxic to my species of vampire, but it does prevent me from using even a tenth of my power. Otherwise I would use magic to clean Wolfy."

"Don't call me Wolfy, Lily"

"Don't call me Lily!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you tell me how the hell to get away from Sesame Street?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander's patient is Daniel Jackie Hart.

He looks like a normal teenager with green eyes, light skin, and short brown hair. He also dresses in simple clothing consisting of a black shirt and torn jeans with old sneakers and a black leather jacket. The problem is he's more cursed than Ashley "Ash" J. Williams who's bound to the destiny of the Book of the Dead and its demons. When he was a child he was forced to watch Sesame Street with his little sister. His idiot parents and uncles even dressed as Sesame Street characters for Halloween of 1997.

When the chaos struck, DJ's parents became monsters that pulled his little sister into their pocket reality. He managed to escape and spent years training and trying to find a way to rescue her. A couple of years ago, he discovered how to breach the reality and went on many missions trying to find her. He fought many monsters over and over again, as they tried to capture him and turn him into a child of the messed up Ghetto.

Elmo, a furry red monster with large white eyes and an orange nose, was shot twice, sliced in half twice, lit on fire once, and blasted into a million pieces. Those million tiny red pieces were then covered in burning gasoline from a summon scroll.

Bert and Ernie. A yellow freak with a uni brow and a wide mouthed orange beast were disemboweled, dismembered, dissolved by acid bombs, and disintegrated by Star Trek style disruptors.

Big Bird, an eight-foot two-inch tall bright yellow bird was decapitated, incinerated, and electrocuted until he smelled like barbeque chicken.

Cookie Monster, a ravenous monster with a passion for cookies and inanimate objects, was poisoned, beaten to a bloody pulp, and even force fed high yield fragmentation grenades.

Count von Count. A vampire with a high status and a compulsive disorder to count anything he can, anytime he can. He was forced to count the sixty four HolyForge silver daggers that impaled him, the two swords that decapitated then bisected his headless body, and the thirty two incendiary darts made thirty two holes before turning him to ash.

Grover was another puppet monster with blue fur and a pink nose who was impaled through the head, run over by a car three times, and torn in half twice.

Herry Monster was a big, uni-browed, furry light blue monster with a long purple nose. He was sliced to pieces by mono-filament wire, hit with a collapsing building, and hit by a cheap RPG-7.

Oscar the Grouch had a green body, had no nose, and lived in a garbage can. He was set on fire with thermite grenades, shot with armor-piercing explosive rounds, and even crushed to the size of a marble by a short life artificial quantum singularity implosion unit, also known as a "Black hole grenade".

Every time he destroyed them, they regenerated seconds later as if nothing had happened. He would use up his magic and ammunition, but in the end the monsters would be at full power and ready to capture their new playmate.

DJ finally won when he pulled his sister and the other captured children out of the Sesame Street pocket dimension, causing the dimension to implode. DJ watched as what were once his family and their friends were consumed by unreality and ceased to exist. He then collapsed from extreme physical, spiritual, and magical exhaustion, leaving his partners to take care of his sister and the other unaged kids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Enlightenment doesn't exist in a water bottle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai uses a biometric scanner, a genetic reader, and Magitech soul-recognition charm to access a massive chamber. Inside the chamber are several non-sentient Machina robots transporting glowing crystalline cocoons up a ramp and through a two meter radius metal ring gateway. There are dozens of cocoons and Xander knows there are literally hundreds beyond the floating pool of a glowing portal that indicates the event horizon of a wormhole.

A Bodhisattva is someone who delays Buddha-hood in order to enlighten others. He awoke in the world of Halloween shortly after October 31, 1997, and has spent years fighting the destructive influence of monsters and the dark council. The end of the war revealed that the people themselves are filled with chaos.

Disgusted by so many evil and destructive individuals being reincarnated, theBodhisattva recreated the TGRI mutagen formula using a blood sample from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and saturated the substance with his own spiritual essence so that it can affect non-corporeal entities. The insane Bodhisattva used AI-controlled crop dusters as a delivery system to affect several settlements.

The byproduct mutagenic substance had many affects, most of them extreme and negative. The chakra-using ninja were transformed into Sennin (sages), but their ability to absorb natural chakra caused many to become animals or demons. The martial artists also became sages, but they weathered the change better because as they learned from people like Buddhist Monk Genjyo Sanzo, once you reach enlightenment you learn how small you truly are and how much you don't matter. This had the effect of making once pure hearted martial artists smoke, gamble, drink, and follow their own paths instead of discipline. There are many mutants that have evolved into more powerful forms, but have lost themselves in their powers. A telepath is lost in the minds of the world and a terrakinetic (earth manipulator) is lost in the feelings of the Earth. Many magic users have become magical creatures in order to handle their new knowledge, creating many Giant Turtles, Kirins and Dragons. Many Alchemists can now do alchemy without seals, but their knowledge and awareness is greater than what humans were meant to know and see, hence the rise in insanity. There are many youkai that have ascended and become powerful daiyoukai (demon lords), but are currently in a dormant state as their minds and bodies adjust to the changes.

There are more several more serious cases.

Some people are frozen in place as their heightened awareness has left them trapped in their own bodies. Mayuri once said he used a superhuman drug on Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz. This drug greatly increased his reaction time to the point where one second seemed like a century to him. With his physical body unable to compensate for his over-enhanced mental state, Szayel was effectively paralyzed and left to suffer a slow and painful death by Mayuri shortly after. The Aware Ones are in a similar state as they are taking in so much information that they are trapped for what seems to them like hundreds of thousands of years while normal time passes in the real world.

There are those whose astral (spirit) bodies have separated from their physical bodies and are experiencing severe spirit walks, They experience a thousand lifetimes, but their bodies are become something other than human.

There are many people who are suffering what a few from the Discworld call Knurdness, the opposite of being drunk that results in a terrible, existential clarity and self-realization. Like Samuel Vimes, they now need large amounts of alcohol to be sober.

Vizards and Arrancar, who are 'partially enlightened' to begin with, go into a cocoon-like chrysalis state upon exposure to the Bodhisattva's mutagen. It'll take years before they reemerge, so the cocoons will need to be stored in a rookery until the metamorphosis is complete. Washu Hakubi and the Kido masters constructed one in a layer of reality between the Earth realm and the spirit realm, a reality filled with spirit particles but lacking sentient entities.

Instead of being 'positive' or 'negative,' they're becoming 'neutral,' so any Hollow or Shinigami near the cocoons will feel pain and psychosomatic aversion. This is the reason they can't be stored in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Arrancar are Hollows that have had their masks almost completely removed and--through this process--gained the powers of a Soul Reaper, a more humanoid appearance, as well as strength, speed, and intelligence beyond the level of a normal Hollow. Vizards/Visoreds are Soul Reapers who have obtained Hollow powers. The associated process is referred to as "Hollowification", which was originally caused by Sosuke Aizen.

The metamorphosis is breaking down all the barriers completely, meaning that Arrancar continue to gain Shinigami powers and Vizards continue gain Hollow powers until they cease to exist as separate species, but exist as a true hybrid of both Hollow and Shinigami. This means they'll possess the intelligence (Super-Ego), zanpakuto and kido of a Shinigami and the emotions (ID), physical abilities, and sprit energy absorbing abilities of a Hollow. In the case of the former Arrancar, the thousands of souls that make up a Menos Grande are released, creating a single mind containing their combined knowledge, skills, and spiritual power. In the case of the former Vizards, they will have gained spiritual/psychic links allows the former Vizards and Arrancar to share knowledge and power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Monster is Different 6

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is looking extremely tired, but he regains some of his energy after swallowing a potion.

His last case was a mess and it was all caused by an alcohol soaked, sex-obsessed post-war party. A group of Succubi and Incubi brought in friends from the Hentai Islands and had an orgy. The thirty sex demons pulled in sixty half-human hybrids, and then a group of fifteen high and wood elves got pulled into the mass. Now sober and aware of the fertility magic, the females are asking for pregnancy tests from Sunnydale's favorite male doctor.

There are also zombies that want to get new living bodies, so they can get some action with the post-war wild ones. There are trolls that want new forms for the same reason, knowing that getting action outside their species would be difficult with their looks.

There's even a pregnant Virgin Princess, Queen of the Shadow Dragons/Dragonets, in the halls who doesn't know if the father of her babies is a dragon half-breed, an elf, or a sex demon. She can't even eliminate the females from the list, since several species of Succubi can supernaturally bred with other women and many magical races can breed with others without even touching them.

He looks down at the last files of the days and realizes they are four separate pregnancies

The first is a pair of teachers known as Eikichi Onizuka and Kumiko Yamaguchi. Eikichi was a twenty-two year old black belt martial artist and former delinquent, who found his direction in life as a teacher. Kumiko was a teacher of delinquents who was the heiress to a Yakuza group. If the kids turn out to be Xeroxs of their parents, they will have violent destructive teenage years, followed by destructive years as teachers of more destructive brats. With the Zaraki family, Uzumaki clan, and others they will always have students.

The second is superhuman rurouni Kenshin Himura and his Valentine wife/female ronin Ran Tsukikage. It was a recent Valentine Event that brought them together; otherwise they would have died alone. Neither one of them would allow themselves to continue without marriage. Xander wouldn't be surprised if they produce a new generation of superhuman swordsmen. Xander hopes they have easier lives than their parents.

The third case is a version of Humanoid Typhoon Vash the Stampede and the gun-slinging Senshi of Smiles Rushuna Tendo. They both possess superhuman skills with the gun, but they are also know for causing wide spread destruction despite their positive natures. Xander hopes the children don't inherit their klutzy natures, otherwise the girls won't be able to walk if they inherit their mother's bust. Neither one of them is willing to kill people, but in the world of Halloween they have been forced to kill hundreds of Dark Council members, mostly by accident.

The fourth case has Xander worried about the future. The warrior Kratos who killed the God of War Ares and the female heavenly sword wielding Nariko. The child of a god killer inheriting a divine weapon. There is also the problem that Nariko is pregnant with three children and Xander doesn't want to think about the sibling fights.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 37 - **

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 20**

**THE SECOND RETURN Part 9**

**NEXT... October 31, 2015**

**THE TRUTH OF HALLOWEEN.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of there assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

Twisting the Hellmouth org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP !!**


	26. HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 21

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **t**he **H**ellmouth _DOT_ org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 38- HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 21**

**- THE SECOND RETURN PART 10**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 31, 2015 -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The universe is defined as everything that physically exists: the entirety of space and time, all forms of matter, energy and momentum, and the physical laws and constants that govern them. However, the term 'universe' may be used in slightly different contextual senses, denoting such concepts as the cosmos, the world or nature.

The last barrier of the Event has been crossed. The Red Sky, which has prevented space travel for seventeen years, has been breached and now the universe is open to the world's growing population.

At first it was the advanced probes from the machine city Machina, the sentient Citadel City, and Mega Tokyo. They have begun to recreate the network of communications, weather, and astrological satellites that was wiped out during the creation of the Red Sky. These satellites are small, but they are constructed with nanotechnology and magitek making them thousands of times more powerful than the entire original network. These satellites use a combination of quantum entanglement pulse, teleport, and subspace technology to transmit data by bypassing the Red Sky. The technology also allows a far larger amount of data to be transmitted at a far faster rate.

Some probes have landed on the Moon and begun construction using nanomachines, fusing the broken moon back together as one giant satellite/space station.

This was only the beginning, as the people opened the Red Sky barrier wide enough to allow a space ship through. The Red Sky could only be opened for a couple of seconds, but it was more than enough for a ship to escape without the interference.

Some of the first ships to be launched were the Jurain and Galaxy Police ships. These advanced ships not only possess immense power for their size, they are also small ships. Most of a Jurain ship exists in a subspace pocket connected to the physical ship, which means that the amount they can carry into the depths of space is immense. Those ships were followed by a small fleet of 34.75 meter long Millennium Falcons and a 76 meter long J-type 327 Nubian royal starship (also known as the Naboo royal starship). With subspace storage, Hoi Poi Capsules, and enhanced astromech droids, these small ships could go on extended missions.

Those small ships were followed by the 345 meter long USS Voyager and 685 meter long Sovereign-class USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), both enhanced by the far more advanced technology available and Magitek.

In orbit, thousands of AI-controlled robots armed with energy-matter replicators and nanomachines are constructing what will be known as the Aprilis and Junius space colonies. They use magnetic fields and deflectors to clean Earth's orbit of the debris field. The debris field is the remains of Terran space travel, ranging from giant satellites to lost screws, orbiting the planet. The debris is converted into materials used to help the construction of what will become orbital space habitats, each large enough to house one million people without subspace enhancement.

On board one of the larger ships, a group of Machina scientists are going over the data from the probes they sent out. The ship is over one kilometer in length and is filled with scientists devoted to research and exploration. The ship is filled with techno-sorcerers, cyborgs, and advanced sentient artificial intelligences inside androids, non-human robots, and some of the most advanced computers ever created by the Machina and Citadel City scientists.

The probes they have launched possess some of the most advanced and inventive technology produced by the new earth.

The first was a one meter long test probe which was able to travel at Star Trek Warp Speed of 9.9 and collect data from the solar system. It was followed by four Class Two probes, each two meters long and moving at Warp 9.999. Next were a hundred and eight Class Three space probes, each two meters long and able to travel at Warp 9.99999. It means one of the one hundred and eight could reach Alpha Centauri in less than four minutes. Twenty seven thousand six hundred and forty eight Class Three probes were launched recently, each able to traverse the Milky Way galaxy (100,000 light-years) in 3.31 minutes. Today, eighty-six million four hundred thousand Class Five probes have been launched, constructed from replicated matter. Each probe is fast enough to reach the Andromeda galaxy (2,000,000 light years away) in a day.

The data from the probes is processed in nano-scale teleport enhanced quantum computers, machines that are able to calculate in fractions of a second what would take a 20th century super computer a universal life time to calculate. Magitek time dilation fields allow the probes to do a century's worth of calculating before transmitting the data in an instant. The network connecting the probes uses quantum pulse technology that allows instant transmission without the delay of lasers or radio waves, and also allows transmission even if two probes are on opposite sides of the galaxy. Inside the massive science ship's equally massive computers, data that would take humans a hundred million years to process is processed in days by god-like AIs in time dilated systems.

"Have you seen the new TV shows that are popping up?" asks Number 01.

"100,000 HD digital channels from Magia Network alone. It's impressive how quickly people can become addicted to television. Since everyone has been affected by what were once fictional characters, fiction has become very important. There are thousands of channels dedicated to anime and manga alone," says Number 02

"People who have read the Files on different characters want to see the shows," states Number 02. "They have even divided the anime channels by genre. One channel for magical girls like Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, and Magical Lyrical Nanoha, one channel for Mecha like Macross, Gundam, and Neon Genesis Evangelion, and another channel for martial arts like Dragonball, Flame of Recca, Rurouni Kenshin, and Yu Yu Hakusho."

"I get the point," says Number 01. "They've even expanded and enhanced the shows using memories taken from the characters. They take memories from magical Pensives or cybernetic data cores and download them into AI super computers. The computer then uses the data to create animation."

"I saw this one show that proved that human stupidity is as present as ever," says Number 03. "With the weakened Red Sky, competitive races and mock dogfights have sprung up: planes, hovercraft, mechas, zeppelins, etc. The show has a vote-in fan poll and a deadpool where you can bet on who'll die, when, and how. Awards and prizes are provided by morally questionable sponsors like the Sin City Consortium, Makai Hell TV, and the New FOX network."

"What channel?" asks Number 01 and Number 02.

"Here," says Number 03, as he activates his link and downloads the TV show episodes into the minds of the other two.

"Woah. That is stupid," says Number 01.

"I think my intelligence just dropped," says Number 02.

"Attention. Data Alpha Analyze is complete," says a female voice over the computer links. "Please review."

The three cyborg scientists download the data into their minds using the interface system and their eyes widen.

"This can't be..." says Number 1. "It's not possible."

"The data is uncorrupted," says Number 2. "These are facts, not fiction."

"Terraforming detected on Mars. Oxygen atmosphere. Two notable regions," says Number 3. "One matches colony data from the anime series Cowboy Bebop and the other is confirmed to be Adeptus Mechanicus! That's the machine priests from WH40K."

"Mining probes have found materials in the asteroid fields that shouldn't be there," says Number 1. "Orichalcum, Sakuradite, Gundanium, Elerium, Etherium, Kryptonite, Levistone, Naquahdah, Trinium, and Vibranium. There's also a large amount of unknown trans-uranic ore and strange property iridium."

"Deep Space Probes have detected a star surrounded by a ring of metal the same distance from the star as Earth is from the sun. The metal has been identified as scrith. They also detect trace amounts of Duranium, Keiyurium, Mithril, Nth metal, and Promethium," says Number 2, his eyes wide as the data flows through his brain. "Desert planet with oxygen atmosphere. Large organic life forms detected, identified as Shai-Hulud. I think I just found Planet Arrakis."

"How could we be finding all of this now!? The numbers are astronomical!" says Number 1.

"The probes followed the patterns of space time to increase their efficiency. Oh my God. The chaos magic... We are following the trail it created in the universe"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Weddings

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade Chan is the animated Jackie Chan's Hong Kong-born niece (actually his first-cousin-once-removed, since she is his "cousin Shen's girl") who is already 'Americanized'. When she was a child she was adventurous, to the extent that she frequently disobeyed her uncle's advice to remain in safety, preferring to accompany Jackie as he went out on adventures and thus getting herself into trouble. Just as often, however, her quick mind and flexible thinking helped Jackie in situations where his moderate thinking and habitual caution were a definite hindrance.

In the world of Halloween, she spent years as a citizen of the supreme city of magic Magia. She was trained in chi sorcery and martial arts, becoming a combination of martial arts warrior and magic user. As she grew, she distinguished herself fighting against the incarnations of the Dark Council and forming alliances between Magia and the Thousand Kingdoms. It's amazing, but the young adventurous girl ended up becoming an important ambassador to what was Asia.

Jade Chan was appointed as one of several 'heiresses-in-training' in case something happened to the rulers of Magia. If the rulers were killed, her and several other women would become the new royal family along with the children of the current Queens. If the children of the Queen were still underage, the heiresses would hold their places until their coming of age. This has become a problem as Jade felt suffocated by the responsibility and has taken an 'impromptu vacation' (translation: she ran away).

Jackie, Tohru, and a dozen other citizens of Magia are on a quest to find her, which won't be easy since Jade has learned enough magic to disable every tracking and precognition spell in Magia. She needed those skills during a stealth mission to one of Griffith's bases in the southernmost Kingdoms of what was once China.

Jade's hiding place is unique as it's the most famous wedding of the year.

Godzilla, King of the Giant Monsters, has decided to marry Echidna, Mother of All Monsters.

Godzilla is a dinosaur known as a Godzillasaurus that survived the extinction and was mutated by nuclear radiation into the most powerful of daikaiju. He has become both Japan's nemesis and protector, growing stronger with every battle against another daikaiju. He possesses super regenerative power allowing him to heal bullet wounds between bullets, an atomic breath weapon as powerful as a directed nuclear explosion, and the ability to manipulate nuclear energy. In the world of Halloween, he has become even more powerful and intelligent, gaining the ability to talk using human psychics.

Echidna, whose name means "she viper", is known in the most ancient legends of Greek mythology. Echidna was described by Hesiod as a female monster spawned in a cave, who mothered with her mate Typhoeus (or Typhon) every major horrible monster in the Greek myths. In the world of Halloween, the feared Typhon was killed by the Pantheon for siding with the Dark Council. Echidna, who remained neutral, became the lover of the Earth's new giant champion Godzilla.

Since marrying a hundred meter tall, sixty thousand ton bipedal lizard and a hundred meter tall woman with the lower body of an immense serpent would be difficult, they both agreed to be reduced to humanoid size for the wedding. It was either that or look for a skilled priest/Mecha pilot with customized priest mecha.

Godzilla looks like a muscular Ainu man standing two meters tall with dark eyes, dark green skin, and wild green-black hair styled like his giant form's back fins. He's dressed in a Japanese wedding kimono.

Echidna looks like a beautiful Greek woman with long curly black hair, tan skin, and gold eyes. She's dressed like a Greco-Roman princess with two dark feathered wings coming from her back and Greco-Roman style jewelry.

The guest list is also terrifying.

On the groom's side of the room are the 100 meter adult Godzilla Junior, Goddess Mothra with a length of 36 meters and a wingspan of a hundred eight meters, a 100 meter tall Rodan with a wingspan of 200 meters, and an 85 meter tall Biolante in her 100,000 ton Rose form.

In their humanoid forms, Junior looks like his father, Mothra is a beautiful woman with silver eyes and long white hair reaching her ankles, Rodan is an athletic man with an angular face and wild red hair, and Bionlante is a Japanese woman with green eyes and long red hair.

The rest are from the Pantheon and the Japanese Self-Defense Force that worked with Godzilla. There is Kong, a clone of Atlantian protector King Kong, inside the body of his friend Jason Jenkins. Jason sits with his native girlfriend Lua, watching the unusual wedding. There is also Zilla, also known as the America Godzilla, who has been shrunk down to a mere two meters. Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos Leader of H.E.A.T. became the adoptive father of Zilla - Godzilla, after the death of the original in New York. He was invited to the wedding by an unknown.

On the bride's side are monsters most of which have refused to take the form of prey (humans). They include the massive invulnerable Nemian Lion, the serpent-like dragon Ladon, the fearsome Chimera, the regal Sphinx, the immortal Lernaean Hydra, the giant three-headed dog Cerberus, the giant two-headed dog Orthrus, the giant promethean eagles, and dozens of other monsters. It's interesting to note that while there are hundreds if not thousands of other versions of these monsters, the children of Echidna are the royal progenitors. An example is the Sphinx, which is the alpha male of all Andro sphinxes and his mate/queen is the most powerful of the Gyno Sphinxes. Andro Sphinxes are winged lions with human faces found in Egyptian art, while Gyno Sphinxes are found in Greek mythology and are represented as a monster with a head and breasts of a woman, the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and a serpent headed tail.

The only one of Echidna's children in human form is Grinhilda, whose true form resembles a Naga - a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. She looks like a beautiful woman with long black hair, dark tan skin, and gold eyes. She also has the lower body of an immense cobra with golden scales. In human form, her snake tail has become sculpted legs, and she is dressed in a sleek gold dress with gold sandals.

The reason she agreed to take human form is because Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, one of the Fem Fatale's Top Ten Male Youkai is also attending the party. She knows about his multiple wives and children, but that just shows what kind of man he is and the genetic potential he possesses.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for my Happy Ending

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Not everyone is celebrating the end of the war and the defeat of the Dark Council. There are many minor characters that were either on the side of the Dark Council or were using the war to escape their personal problems.

In a small sea side bar known as The Edge of Beyond, people have gathered to drink themselves to death.

At one table, a man with dark hair and eyes sits at a table drinking whiskey. His armor is Mandalorian, but is generic white. The man's name is Jack and he was a clone trooper.

Clone troopers were an army of identical, genetically-modified clones created to serve in the Grand Army of the Republic during the conflict that came to be known as the Clone Wars. Cloned and raised in the cities of Kamino, the clone troopers, trained and drilled since birth, came to be regarded as one of the most efficient military forces ever to have existed in galactic history. This was not only due to their training, but also to their unwavering loyalty to the Galactic Republic and its leader, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had the gift of precognition. He predicted the coming war, and knew the Galactic Republic would soon face dark times. Sifo-Dyas secretly commissioned a clone army on Kamino, ostensibly to defend the Republic. Palpatine, a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious, altered them so that when the time was right they would purge the galaxy of Jedi. Jack remembers Palpatine giving Order 66 and himself killing the Jedi who were once his friends and comrades.

Years later, when Palpatine was killed during the Battle of Yavin, a second hidden program was triggered causing the clones to become an army of mass killers. While the galaxy devolved into civil war with the death of the emperor, the clone troopers rebelled and took control. Armed with the codes to the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy, including biological weapons, they wiped out thousands of worlds of sentient life before they were finally killed.

In the world of Halloween, Jack's killer program was wiped out by a powerful psychic leaving him to endure the guilt alone. Not trusted enough to join the colonies, he became a wandering bounty hunter like Jango Fett, the man he was cloned from, and Boba Fett, his "brother" clone.

The next drunk is a tall, lean man standing six feet tall with blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. He's dressed in a dark blue uniform with a black leather jacket and gloves. The backs of the gloves and jacket are marked with a symbol resembling three gold stars connected by lines to form an inverted triangle and a silver S with a gold sword piercing it.

Jason White Junior is the son of Superman and Lois Lane, which makes him half-human and half-Kryptonian, but was raised the son of Lois Lane and her fiancé, Richard White. As a child he was sickly, suffering from a range of noninfectious diseases. He had weak unstable Kryptonian powers which gave him bursts of superhuman strength and a partial weakness to Kryptonite. He also grew up with a deep resentment of his father, Superman, who abandoned his illegitimate son twice.

When he got older, he absorbed enough solar radiation to gain the powers of a Kryptonian, but he was always being compared to his father. All the criminals that once fought his father, tried to get revenge using the weaker son. No one cared about Jason, only that he was the son of Superman. In the end, he committed suicide using a bomb laced with green kryptonite crystals, but in an act of revenge he made sure his father died with him.

In the world of Halloween, he was insane. He fought for the Dark Council against the other versions of Superman using a council designed powered armor to keep him at full power under the Red Sky. He was defeated by a version of Kon El, also known as Superboy, and this triggered a program in the Dark Council armor which bombarded him with red radiation. He spent six months in a coma and eight months with no powers and the same childhood illness. When he recovered, he escaped and has been on the run ever since. Jason doesn't even notice that he's crushed his hardened alloy beerstein like a piece of soft clay.

Near the corner of the table are two giant life-size versions of children's toys. One is a plastic spaceman with wings known as Buzz Lightyear and the other is a painted wooden cowboy with the name Woody. Their owner threw them out at age twenty five, when his own kids decided they weren't cool. They spent an unknown amount of time trapped and buried in a deep landfill; so much time that Woody began to rot and Buzz began to decay into bits of plastic and his batteries become toxic, corrosive goo. They awoke in the world of Halloween to find themselves no match for the most basic monsters and were used as target practice dummies for the Dark Council until near the end of the war. Now, they spend their days getting drunk on magic elixirs designed to effect their wood and plastic bodies.

The man crying by himself in the corner of the bar is named Jacob. Jacob is a tall, thin man with green eyes, light skin, short white hair, and an unshaven face. He's dressed in black cotton and PVC, with a long black coat and black wraparound sunglasses. He also carries a couple of large handguns with many extra clips on his belt, extra guns strapped to his boots, and knives hidden in the inner lining of his coat. He's looks like a badass fighter, but in reality he's a loser who was given skills.

In another world's history, he was happy as a computer expert. Then one day, he awoke to learn that everything in his life was false and that humanity was the energy source for a race of sentient machines. He had spent his entire life in a computer generated dream world known as the Matrix and unlike the others the only reason he awoke was because of a virus. He spent many miserable years with the people of Zion, forced to fight the machines and just when peace was declared he found himself in the nightmarish world of Halloween. He survived in various colonies, forced to fight monsters and Dark Council warriors, until his near death fighting an Arrancar. He ran away like the coward he has always been and now drinks to counter the guilt.

The last customer of the bar (it's a slow night) is Marty McFly. He was an ordinary teenager of the 80s, when his friend Doc Brown developed a time machine. Through a series of trips through time, making mistakes and correcting those mistakes, young Marty McFly helped his father become less of a weakling and encounter his future wife. After returning to his own time, Marty found that his formerly dysfunctional family is now happy and affluent. It was only after the time machine's destruction and Doc Brown's departure that Marty came to realization. He'd replaced the Marty that should exist in that time line, and he had no memories of the altered time line. It ended with him almost having a nervous breakdown because all the people he knew had different personalities and he was institutionalized for having reality issues. Finding himself in the world of Halloween, in a DeLorean time machine that didn't work, he thought he was insane, then learned he was fictional. The stress broke him and he's wandered for years, drinking, doing drugs, and pimping himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Chaos, Chaos when it's Common?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the sky above Sin City, a figure floats surrounded by an aura of power.

He's a young man standing six foot one with a lean build and dark tan skin. He has heterochromia, with one eye being orange and the other being blue. He also has long blue-black hair with spiky orange locks in the front. He's wears a forming fitting uniform that covers everything except for his head. The uniform is black with dark blue markings on the back of his hands, lower legs, and on his chest over his heart. There are orange markings on his padded shoulders, on the hips, and a ring around his neck. The symbol on the chest is similar to the mark of the Green Lantern.

On his left hand are five orange power rings and one his right hand is a single blue power ring that pulsates with power. The light of hope and avarice pulsate with immense power, the orange flames flowing across his body and clinging to it with a possessive nature; the blue light shining like crystals across his body.

Eighteen years ago, the son of a marine dressed as a crazy survivalist like his uncle. His mother, not wanting him associated with her brother, added a few alien symbols to the costume making him a sci-fi survivor from a spacecraft crash. That night his mind was filled with memories of surviving years on an alien world where ninety percent of the animals and plants actively try to kill and eat you and the remaining ten percent just want to kill you. His most dangerous opponents were bio-mechanical creatures resembling the Xenomorphs from the movie _Aliens_ and his last memory was of parasites bursting from his chest.

The young man had survived the world of Halloween's most vicious creatures. He fought against the monsters, the youkai soldiers of Naraku, the demonic ninja of Madara, the apostles of Griffith, and the Arrancar of Aizen, despite his low power. The only abilities he gained from Halloween were a regenerative healing factor and a precognitive danger sense, which kept him alive.

Deep in his heart, he possessed greed that knows no bounds. He wanted everything he never had and no longer has. When he was a child, his father denied him toys and video games wanting a son who would become an intelligent soldier. He wanted sweets and junk food, but his father forced him onto special diet. He wanted friends and parties, but his father forced him to train and study. His family didn't have much money beyond his father's control, but he wanted to be rich and take his mother away from his obsessed father. Deep in his heart, he also had hope for change and that what he desired would be in reach.

On the alien world, his counterpart survived by being greedy and cunning, finding shelter, weapons, and food needed to survive by taking advantage of every opportunity. He also hoped to one day escape the world and make his fortune in space.

In the world of Halloween, he killed monsters and then exploited them. He turned the heads of monsters over to colonies for bounties, but he would also take anything of value from the corpses. A dead dragon would lose whiskers, blood, bones, skin, horn, fangs, and claws, which would then be sold at high price. When he killed one of Naraku's soldiers, he would drain the poisons to coat his weapons and sell the rest to other hunters. When he killed a Madara ninja, he would take everything from weapons and scrolls, to clothing and food. He would even pluck the eyes out of those that possessed doujutsu. He captured Arrancar and tortured them for information that could be sold to the colonies. He even occasionally worked with the Dark Council, when it was more to his advantage. He also became an expert thief and stole from any colony that didn't pay him enough or refused to pay. This endless greed resulted in him gaining the Orange Power Ring of Avarice, transforming him into an Orange Lantern. Similar to the deceased Orange Lantern Larfleeze (aka Agent Orange), he is the only Orange Lantern, but possessing the ability to steal the identities of those he kills and create orange light replicas of them. This allows him to produce an entire army of Orange Lanterns to face his foes for him.

At the end of the war, he came to a realization. That Hope and Greed are merely two sides of the same emotion, that one without the other is self-destructive. Hope is the belief you will possess more in the future and Greed grants you the strength to continue on to the future. He hoped for the end of the war and he wants what the war-less world has to offer. It also enhances the power of will, while extinguishing the fear and rage in the hearts of people. That epiphany allowed him to gain the Blue Power Ring of Hope and allowed him to fully control his endless greed. He was also able to hear the voice of Tzeentch, chaos god of change, corruption, and hope, personified by change and magic. In that instant, he understood the master of subtle machinations and is patron to schemers and conspirators of all sorts. In that god, he saw a greater reflection and his greatest desire

"_**The limitless chaos falls from the skies, **_

_**The light grows, as all fear dies, **_

_**Hatred in hearts will face its demise!**_

_**With my power and my changing sign— **_

_**The Hope of the World is Mine!!"**_

Far beneath the newborn power, a group of Ferengi watch with reverence. The large-eared aliens are dressed in dark robes with medallions shaped like eight pointed stars that seem to move as a person's perspective changes. They are the followers of Chaos Undivided and they represent the world of Halloween.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pantheon Sector, Reikai - Spirit World

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream of the Endless

One of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings older and greater than gods, Dream is both the lord and personification of all dreams and stories, all that is not in reality (which, in turn, Dream may define by his existence). He has taken many names, including Morpheus and Oneiros, and his appearance can change depending on the person who is seeing him.

The unreality of chaos magic that created the world of Halloween has made him both stronger and weaker. Every dream and story has been proven real and everything that exists is not real to others.

He's followed by the other members of the Endless; they answered the call as Endless is an Endless. Destiny, Death, Destruction, Despair, Desire, and Delirium sit with their brother.

They have gathered to discuss what the future holds, as the Halloween Event has changed things.

Next to Dream sits Death in her chosen goth girl form. Death is no longer alone, the shinigami and psychopomps (including the Grim Reapers) treat her like a queen and she can now talk to them about anything. The dead no longer fear her and greet her like a friend.

Destiny is a silent man in a hooded cloak and a book chained to his arm. Destiny's book is now mostly blank as the future has become chaos. Prophecies have become false and the only form of precognition that works only goes an hour at most into the future.

Destruction, who resembles a big, red-haired, bearded man, abandoned humanity at the onset of the human Age of Reason, because he knew they would develop the atomic bomb and would not be held responsible. Now, humanity possesses infinite potential and vast destructive powers, but with destruction comes creations. Every death gives birth to a new life. Every destroyed colony is rebuilt stronger.

Despair is squat, flabby and pale-skinned, with black hair, gray eyes, and pointed teeth. She senses the endless despair of the people of the worlds, but she can also feel their hope and strength. It makes her depressed to know how much stronger some of those people are then her.

Desire is a strikingly beautiful figure whose gender is mutable, becoming male, female, both, or neither as the situation warrants. Desire is the nigh-omnipotent aspect of desire and fulfillment, and in the world of Halloween he/she feels everything. During the Halloween Event, countless millions had their desires fulfilled when they became their costumes; the Valentine spells filled the colonies with desire. Day by day hundreds are being conceived by the desires of the living, who in turn will have desires of their own. He/she has a strong connection with Lust and the various incarnations of lust, desire, and love. It can also sense the new Lantern of Hope and Greed shining like a star in her mind.

Delirium is usually quite short, and thin, and looks no older than a fourteen year-old human girl. One of her eyes is blue, and the other is green. Her hair changes style and color constantly, as do her clothes. She is filled with madness and a happiness that has been missing, and she is the nigh-omnipotent aspect of delirium and sanity. The chaos that flows through the Earth like blood illuminates the minds of the world like a field of stars. She sees herself in everyone that lives and those that do not and those that fall don't fall alone.

"What is the first topic?"

"A future Dream. His name is Data."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Makai - The Demon World

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Morningstar looks at his nemesis, fiercer than all the angels of heaven.

Paperwork.

He rubs his temples and applies a little magic to get rid of a headache, then looks up to see the beautiful face of Daimakaicho Hild, a fellow ruler of Makai. She is also followed by a man with grey hair and beard dressed in a long black coat. It takes a couple seconds for his sleep deprived mind to recognize Mephistopheles.

"What's the problem today?"

"We decided to catch up on our paperwork and cash in on the Faustian Pacts people owe us, but our lawyers are facing complications," says Mephistopheles. He was the one who wrote the original infamous pact with Faust.

"Eighty six point four million Faustian contracts were made over the past eighteen years. Most of them were unviable, because they either died before we could deliver or someone else stepped in before we could do the work. The ratio was one in three thousand one hundred and twenty five, leaving twenty seven thousand six hundred forty eight viable contracts. The problem is most of them have complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"Thirteen thousand eight hundred and twenty four were devoured by soul-eaters like Hollows. Thirteen thousand have transcended into a new state of existence, meaning soul society or spirit world detectives. Seven hundred and sixteen made multiple contracts over the years. One hundred and eight have achieved immortality."

"Multiple contracts? You like that mess with that Constantine jackass?"

"Not as severe since there's no danger of a civil war or attacking heaven."

"We can't do much about the soul eaters. We'll negotiate contracts with Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto over use of his soldiers after the souls reach the society. The Past Life debts department should handle this. The Faust Contracts mean the souls belong to us, being inside an undying body means nothing. The immortals are still under contract. As for the multiple contracts, get the lawyers and see if the owners are willing to sell the contracts. In the case of those souls that can't be sold, have the two or more lords negotiate multiple use."

"It's workable. We have ninety eight percent of all dead lawyers with the other one point five as ghosts and Arrancar, and the remaining half percent in Soul Society. Still, we can't get past the paperwork."

"Have you thought of losing the hard copy and getting a better computer system?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Digital Frontier

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Digital World (or DigiWorld for short) is a parallel universe to Earth that was made from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks. The Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse.

The world's communications networks were annihilated on October 31, 1997, but the new Digital World was born. It started small with small computer networks in bunkers and salvaged from the dying cities. The sentient machines like those of Cybertron, the neural nets of cyborgs, and communication networks of nanotechnology evolved it further. It was with the advent of commercial magitek that the balance shifted.

Clarke's law reads; "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," and Niven's Law reads: "Any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology." The truth is technology reaches that state when it's able to tap into higher dimensions and manipulate reality. Magic reaches that point when its users understand how they manipulate reality.

That new technology allowed a new reality to be created and grown, the basis for an alternate reality as the astral plane. While the astral plane was divided into the spirit world and demon world with the higher planes of the Pantheon and the true Heaven and the lower planes of the Netherworld and the True Hell, the Digital World was divided into hundreds of different planes representing the various forms and incarnations of computer data. The higher planes are ruled by the god-like Digimon known as the Sovereigns, also known as the Four Holy Beasts and Four Harmonious Ones. Azulongmon to the East, Zhuqiaomon to the South, Baihumon to the West, and Ebonwumon to the North. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents the Center of the compass and rules over the others.

The heavenly plane is ruled by the Three Celestial Digimon also known as the Three Great Angels- consisting of Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon. The Dark Area is ruled by the Seven Great Demon Lords - Barbamon of Greed, Beelzemon of Gluttony, Belphemon of Sloth, Daemon of Wrath, Leviamon of Envy, Lilithmon of Lust, and their ruler, Lucemon Chaos Mode of Pride.

Thousands of children orphaned by the War have been adopted by the Digital World, each bonded to a Digimon partner. This is a powerful bond that gives both of them power and is permanent. Their children will most likely be bonded to the children of their Digimon.

In eighteen years, the Digital World has absorbed many other cyberspaces and alternate realities into itself, increasing its rapid evolution. Earth had a hundred million years to turn multi-cellular life forms into the current life forms, but if they evolved like the Digital World they would have been done in less than five years.

There is a sector known as The World, which started out as an MMORPG with a Cyberspace interface. It's now an immense fantasy realm ruled by the living Goddess Mana. There is Fight City, a city of dojos, gyms, training grounds, hotels, and massive arenas, born from action games especially tournament fighting games like Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Soul Caliber, and others. There is the Valley of Stars, where the immense artificial intelligent life forms exist as god-like entities.

A company known as Kaiba Corp once created a simulated reality software, but that virtual reality has grown and become another sector of the Digital World. A place where the monsters of the shadow realm can escape and live a more peaceful life

There is a sector of the Digital World that is connected to Australia, allowing Pokémon to come and go freely. It was made possible by Porygon, a man-made Pokémon composed entirely of programming code. In the depths of the Digital World, exposure to Digimon Data caused it to evolve at an accelerated rate. First into Porygon 2, then Porygon-Z, then beyond. After a dozen evolutions, it had become a god-like entity that was able to open the barriers.

There is one sector known as the Matrix, a dreamland where sentient life goes to forget the world of Halloween. The people that enter that world become normal people living in a normal 20th century world with no super-technology or super-magic. It's also the place where those who can't accept the reality of the world of Halloween go to live.

There are sectors resembling the world of Tron, the cyberspace of Johnny Mnemonic, the world of Lyoko, and even the 3D world of Questworld.

There are technological islands of humanoid sprites and binomes (anthropomorphic ones and zeros) floating in seas of energy and protected by programs known as Guardians.

"Did you hear? Netto and Maytu are having another child. I heard their NetNavi partners Rockman and Roll have managed to process another child. It looks like another case of born bonded."

"Chrome Digizoid. The strongest in the Digital World, and is vulnerable only to the strongest of attacks and other Chrome Digizoid. I have a supply of Blue, Red, and Gold. Blue is the lightest, Red is the strongest, and Gold increase a digital's offense."

"I heard you also have Black Chrome Digizoid."

"Do you remember that celebrity Chroma? Turns out she was Major Motoko Kusanagi of Machina Cybercrime. I guess those data dealers should have read the Files."

"I heard Radical Edward has a boyfriend."

"What, that crazy hacker girl that moves like a boneless cat?"

"That's Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV."

"You mean that's Françoise Appledehli."

Harry Booth tunes out the group as he sits at a bar, drinking an energy drink

Harry Booth is yet another version of Harry James Potter. With the death and complete soul destruction of Voldemort, Harry Potter left the Wizarding world to avoid his fame and the rampant corruption. He traveled the world and eventually fought against a Dark Lord in South America, where Grindelwald's followers traveled with the Nazis that escaped Germany in the 1940s. He died in that battle and awoke in Halloween World being tended to by a militant wing of the Salvation Army - soup, soap, and salvation for the needy and pain for oppressors. They were originally people who wore joke costumes, but became former mercenaries and violent Christians, which allowed them to survive vampire and demon attacks.

With the permanent defeat of the various incarnations of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Dark Council, Harry Booth, taking his name from Salvation Army founder William Booth, has been hunting down surviving Dark Council collaborators and sympathizers in the Digital World the same way his old Auror friend hunted down Grindelwald followers and Nazi Wizards. The Digital World is growing larger at an accelerating rate now that Washu has placed telecommunications satellites into orbit. It's filled with new AIs since many non-Digimon programs have become sentient for various reasons, thus making it a great place to hide out for wanted war criminals.

Under his robes, he has a Magitek tracer - a machine designed to sense hyper-dimensional reactions that indicate magic use or the machine tapping into the levels of power. He can also filter out magical creatures, technomages, and other creatures after getting a reading on them. Suddenly, the machine detects the registered signal of his current target.

"William of Cardiff Colony. Wanted for conspiracy with the Dark Council - Albion Theater. "

William is a man in his thirties dressed in blue robes and carrying the staff of a Juumontsukai/Spell-Caster also known as a Wavemaster in The World. He's tall standing over six foot with a thin build, dark ringed brown eyes and short graying brown hair. He gets up and tries to run, but Harry pulls a weapon from his robes and fires. The dark blue beam strikes William in the back causing him to transform into a statue of translucent glowing blue crystal. Blue lasers shoot out of the machine in Harry's hand and as they hit parts of William those parts dissolve into data particles that flow along the beam into the machine. In seconds, William has been captured.

Harry pulls a disc out of the weapon and holds it up, thinking it's a lot easier to capture criminals when you can store them away in data disks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lagoon Bar

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Lagoon Bar is an establishment owned by the Lagoon Company, a group of pirates/mercenaries that smuggled goods in and around the seas of Southeast Asia in the 1990s. The Lagoon Company has expanded into the largest pirate/mercenary guild in the world of Halloween, with headquarters in the former United States and the new Roanapur in Thailand, a city founded by criminal organizations with the destruction of the original government.

The bar was run by Dutch, but has recently become the property of eighteen year old Jiro "Jo" Okajima, the blood knight son of Rock and Revy. He married his wife Amaya Zaraki and got her pregnant, which means he needs a slightly more stable environment to raise their future Blood Knight.

Jo notices a demon in human form sitting at the table. He recognizes the man as Whistler, a balance demon that works for the Powers That Be and whose real name is unpronounceable for a human as it consisted of a series of whistles.

"Stupid old fools."

Jo realizes the demon must be talking about his bosses. The Powers That Be is a term that refers to the first beings to exist in this dimension and who preceded the Old Ones. Having left the reality, these beings now watch over mankind and guide the forces of good. That's how they refer to themselves, but most people call them "The Powers that Screw You" and "The Powers that Sit on Their Be-hinds". With the end of the war, the old Powers That Be tried to throw their hat back into the ring and attempt some damage control only to get curb-stomped and out-manipulated by the post-Halloween gods, demons, and super-entities.

"They couldn't even stop the plans of the Flying Spaghetti Monster!"

The demons of Makai and the gods of the Pantheon may be extremely powerful, but unless they have near omniscience or are Cosmic Horrors they treat their champions with a large amount of respect. The PTB are a weak class of beings that treat their champions like tools and overestimate their power and influence.

"You don't insult Cthulhu! Even the good comical version!!"

Jo turns on the new television and gets a news report from Sunnydale.

"There is a police standoff at the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster where Fred 'Blob' Dukes has taken sanctuary after he ate the Aqua Teen Hunger Force, claiming he's innocent "by reason of deliciousness." Two hours ago, Mr. Dukes' wallet was lost during transport and, starving, he encountered the three anthropomorphic fast food items. He proceeded to devour Meatwad and Frylock in seconds completely unharmed by the shape-shifting of the first or launched fries of the second. After crushing the remains, he then drank Master Shake and crushed the container, effectively killing the Class F super-hero team. As the mutant is a devoted follower of FSM..."

Jo changes channels and finally stops on Black Lagoon on the Anime channel. He always likes to watch how his parents ended up meeting and how they interacted in their original world.

"You got anything a high level shape-shifter can keep down?"

Jo turns to see a tall athletic man with green eyes and brown hair. He also has slate gray skin with green circuitry-like markings near his cheeks and on his wrists. He's dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with a green jacket. He holds up his hand which turns into a set of claws, before reverting.

"My shifting is a little unstable, so it's hard to digest anything that's not liquid."

"You're a version of Ben Tennyson, Ben10, right?" says Jo, handing over the standard Polymorph Fruit Smoothie.

"Yeah, I was at least. It's Ben X now. A few years ago, I was killed fighting the Dark Council. The Omnimatrix overloaded trying to copy a creature that was too powerful and my cell structure broke down. Recently, a necromancer attempted to resurrect me as a homunculus minion, but the ritual backfired. Instead, my soul was pulled from the Soul Society into an advanced mimetic polymorph body. It means I'm a copycat able to duplicate the appearance and special powers of anyone I scan."

"Sounds useful, especially on a world with extreme diversity."

"It is, but my body has problem taking human form," says Ben pointing at his skin. "It confuses normal human with Homunculus Human."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Hospital - Xander

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Alexander Cho Hakkai Harris is getting things ready at Sunnydale Hospital for a possible future problem. He's expanding part of the hospital and arranging for it to be connected the new school opening up.

Washu Science Fair. Now that resources aren't being diverted to the war effort, Washu is going to the local schools and arranging for a science fair to be held. Over a quarter of Sunnydale decided that now is a good time to take a vacation. Sunnydale has many people that qualify as Gadget girls and mad scientists, including their children. Xander's father-in-law Mayuri is the ultimate example of a mad scientist.

The hospital and emergency teams prepare for the inevitable catastrophe.

There is also much fear since the various incarnations of Washu Hakubi in Citadel City, Sunnydale, and Megatokyo have decided to open Infinite Science Academy, a massive place of learning connected by a network of magical and technological gateways to every major colony's school. It's supposed to be a place where people can learn anything, but people are already comparing it to Blake Holsey High, Furinkan, Mahora Academy, and the other insane schools. It promises to be a strange school considering it teaches both advanced science and advanced magic, especially magitek.

"Doctor Harris!"

"Nurse Jungle? I was looking over the construction," says Xander, pointing his thumb at the silvery goo growing into a building. In reality it's an immense mass of nanomachines constructing the new sector on a molecular level. "What do you need?"

"Mr. Adam Alward just came in with his wife Winry. He's caught an AI virus and he also wants some marital upgrades."

Mr. Alward is an evolved version of a T-1000 assassination android. T-1000 is an advanced terminator, composed entirely of a mimetic metal alloy, rendering it capable of rapid shape-shifting, near-perfect mimicry and rapid recovery from damage. Furthermore, it can use its ability to quickly liquefy and assume forms in innovative and surprising ways, including fitting through narrow openings, morphing its human arms into solid metal tools or bladed weapons, walking through prison bars, and flattening itself on the ground to hide or ambush targets.

During the War, Mr. Alward was created by the Dark Council to eliminate scientists within the machine city of Machina and sabotage their efforts. During one mission, he was sent to destroy the proto-forms - basic frames of a Cybertronian placed in status until a form can be chosen and/or a spark can be found. He was forced to hide as liquid metal inside a proto-form when Trinity Prime came to grant the new transformers life. The T-1000's liquid metal body fused with the proto-form's free-flowing, metallic matter layered over the basic robotic systems. The spark (machine soul) granted Mr. Alward sentience and independence, and Prime assigned a young woman to teach the transformer/terminator hybrid.

This version of Fullmetal Alchemist's Winry Rockbell, instead of being a Wrench Wench automail steel prosthetic mechanic from an alternate version of early 20th century, is a Gadgeteer Genius Advance Cybernetics engineer from the late 25th century. She, like most versions of her, is fascinated by any and all types of machines and tools, excelling in building and repairing technology, and taking pride in her work as a mechanic. Trinity Prime and the Engineer had her teach Mr. Alward, who eventually became her lover and husband.

"What kind of AI virus?"

"Class 5 Super Virus. It's a good thing we didn't use the cyberspace interface or we would have another Daemon."

Xander winces at the memory of that time-obsessed humanoid virus. She acted like a goddess, but planned on destroying everything. She was defeated by a weaker, but chaotic virus named Hexadecimel in her world and in the world of Halloween she was destroyed by a Gran Rey Cero under Aizen's orders.

Beep!

"Benjamin J. Grimm. Codename: The Thing. Team: Fantastic Four. The Thing possesses a smooth, rock-like hide as a result of exposure to cosmic rays. The mutagenic process caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density."

"His problem?"

"Silicon-based fungal infection. It's known as Rock Rot to the rock-like creatures."

Beep!

"It's a half-incubus wizard version of British Super-Spy James Bond. As if the pure human un-magical versions weren't bad enough, this version contracted a case of magical STDs. You think a so called genius wizard would realize you should not sleep with thirty two different demon women in Makai without good protection."

"Eww. I hope it isn't that demonic strain of gonorrhea that causes the victim to urinate acid. I still have nightmares."

Beep!

"Clifford. He was a big red dog in his world, but in our world he's in the same class as the Three-Headed Cerberus and Two-Headed Orthus, the childen of Echidna and Typhon. He's currently suffering from severe indigestion and gas due to some evil demons he ate."

"What type of demon?"

"Hell hounds, ironically."

Beep!

"Which leads to our next patient. Gozer. A powerful creature from another dimension, also known as Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, and Gozer the Traveler. Gozer is an ancient god, worshiped by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000BC, who once traveled to a version if New York City to destroy that world. It is now a mellowed out shape shifter with a severe case of mutated magical sickness. The virus appears to be a hybrid of dragon and chicken pox that affects the sugary ectoplasm of its Stay Puft Marshmallow form."

"A hundred-foot tall marshmallow man with magical sickness. Hope he's not throwing up demonic caramel."

"No such luck," says Nurse Jungle with a wince.

Beep!

"What now?" says Xander, pulling out a can of headache medicine/soda.

"Multiple versions of Anakin Skywalker, mostly the Darth Vader versions, came in with light saber damage and flu-like symptoms. All sixteen were infected by an extremely contagious nano-virus that caused them to attack each other by manipulating their cybernetic limbs. Only eight of them were Dark Council, so the remainder are in the CRIB."

"Why did they call me?"

"The nano-virus is like a nanomachine version of the flu that injects a computer virus directly into the cybernetics. They would replace the limbs, but the nano-virus is in their blood stream and would infect the new implants. They would use EMPs to disable the nanotechnology but they are worried about the respiratory implants."

Beep!

"It's going to be one of those days."

"You mean a weekday."

"What's the case?"

"Tinkerbell. As in the character from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play and 1911 novel _Peter and Wendy_. She has also appeared in multiple film and television adaptations of the story, in particular the 1953 animated Walt Disney picture Peter Pan. She's a common fairy with a specialization in mending metal, also known as Tinkering, and has gained the ability to assume human-size from the Halloween Event. Other than that she has the ability to fly and generate dust that allows humanoids to fly, but often causes hallucinations."

"Problem?"

"Peter was killed by one of Griffith's followers which left her with anger problems. She had many dreams for the future that were ruined by an idiot human who thought Griffith was the Messiah. She used her ability to manipulate tin to create a brass spear and stabbed the man a hundred times. She was attacked by a giant robot on the way back and she literally ripped all of the circuitry apart by affecting the solder with her rage-fueled magic. She now has injuries sustained from an extended bar brawl, a result of alcohol, issues, and a loud mouth dwarf."

"Oh brother!"

"She was also brought in by a Welsh mutant named Megan Gwynn, also known as Pixie. She has decayed, blackened fairy wings that allow her to fly with great maneuverability. She also has the ability to produce a glitter-like substance that when coming into contact with living creatures causes hallucinations."

"Make sure to check Tink for hallucinogens."

" She also has a problem. Tinkerbell accidently hit her with a curse that causes her to become a tin magnet, everything that contains tin including pewter and brass is pulled towards her like iron towards an industrial electromagnet. She already has severe bruising, several cuts, cracked bones, and a concussion."

"Call the Fey Mages."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale Hospital - Summers

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers, Head of the Hospital and Sunnydale Colony, is eating with her daughters.

"Eighteen years and the work load is still getting worse," says Joyce. "Yashagoro has a girlfriend in Megatokyo. Niwaki is a Jounin and is studying in the south. Forrest is on that diplomatic mission to the Thousand Kingdoms. Joseph is on a mission to Sin City and I only hope he doesn't end up like his father surrounded by those perverse women."

Buffy Selene Summers slurps her noodles, the turns to talk to her mother.

"Are most of the Narutos still calling you old woman??"

Joyce winces.

"I love them like nephews, but they can be so annoying. How are things going with the hunters?"

"Things have calmed down with the end of the war. When the Dark Council was active the horrors were very active and breeding rapidly, but the death of Griffith has caused them to lose momentum. The demonic aura in the atmosphere produced by the Dark Council could have been the cause."

"Makes sense I guess," says Joyc., "How about you Dawn?"

"Tired. Rachel Red asked me to babysit. Those kids are demonic nightmares."

Rachel Red Roth or Red Raven is another more demonic version of Dawn's own Raven form. She's married to a demonic version of Nightwing known as Hawk.

"It's to be expected. Both parents have violent demonic blood," says Joyce. "They're also reaching that stage in their development. "

"I know, but those kids were chewing on pieces of steel."

"Greek!"

The Summers' turn to see their newest addition to the family.

The addition is a dragon hatchling the size of a house cat with features from Oriental and European dragons, gold eyes, green and copper scales, and long black hair on its head with long whiskers and a long whip-like tail. He also has five small black claws on each paw, spurs on the elbows and knees, and a horn curving back over his head. In the center of his forehead is a medallion shaped like a silver half-orb.

Nibbles was once an extremely powerful dragon boosted by a Guyver unit, but has become a tiny fusion. Due to a glitch in the control metal reprogramming (which the programmer caught hell over), the composite being has regenerated as a dragon hatchling the size of a housecat and with the mentality of a precocious toddler. Nicknamed 'Nibbles' by the kids in the children's ward, psychologists recommended that he be mind-linked to an adult to help guide his maturation, similar to how Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were connected.

Joyce's idiot husband Jiraiya wanted to take the powerhouse as an apprentice, so he snuck into the hospital room and mind-linked with the hatchling before Joyce could stop him. Joyce could only form a secondary mind-link with Nibbles to counteract Jiraiya's perverted influence. As the result, Nibbles has acquired a child/pet relationship to the family.

It can be difficult since the tiny dragon has a monstrous appetite, likes to sharpen his extremely hard claws, and has impressive powers. He has immense strength for his size, being able to lift a hundred times his weight, and a high energy particle beam breath weapon with a third of the output of standard Guyver Mega-Smasher cannon. That anger-triggered breath weapon can destroy part of a skyscraper and it's fear-triggered cry produces highly destructive sound waves like a Guyver Sonic Buster.

"Lunch is over there."

"Greek!"

"With the bio-temporal lock encoded into his cells, no one can manipulate Nibbles age. It will take decades for him to grow into the adult he was and during that time, he'll need periodic family therapy sessions and placement in a preschool so he can play with children his own age once the psychology staff approves it"

"He'll also need better anti-summoning charms to prevent access to the Guyver armor until he hits puberty," says Dawn. "He can already lift over twenty five hundred pounds, but with the armor he could lift two hundred and fifty thousand pounds. That's just his current strength alone."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Library - Giles Family

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rupert Giles and his wife Janna are having tea while discussing a new visitor to the Library.

"So this is Diana's new boyfriend?" asks Giles, with a faint Ripper tone. His daughter barely avoided the Valentine Events, but now she has a boyfriend.

Magus Fiendfinder was a Dungeons & Dragons style half silver dragon with magic specializing in cold and ice and a career as a bard, able to use his artistic talents to induce magical effects. He survived six years on the world of Halloween before being impaled by an Arrancar. After his death, he went to the Soul Society and eventually became a Soul Reaper. Despite being in the human afterlife, he retained his dragon wings, strength, and durability even after death which helped him master his ice-based zanpakuto. His Shikai is a double-edged axe that can be played like an electric guitar, which causes opponents to freeze and shatter. He's also a kido master who plays spells like heavy metal rock ballads.

"Big File."

"There's more."

Magus became a Vizard, gaining the powers of a Hollow. This allowed him to absorb both spiritual energy and heat from the environment to boost his power and regeneration. The vizard power also boosts his ice manipulation to frightening new levels.

"Hence of the nickname of Frozen Metal King."

After being defeated after becoming a Vizard, Magus wished to evolve into yet another, more powerful form.

"He sounds a little power hungry."

"It's mostly a desire to stand out because he lives on a world of ever increasing powers. Did you know that a third of all Soul Reapers are Vizards? Did you know that over a thousand Reapers have achieved Bankai, most in the last six years?"

Magus was able to find a mad scientist that had access to cybertronian technology including protoforms, a transmetal driver, and a maximal DNA scanner His soul was placed into the protoform like a Gigai then the scanner and driver were activated. A DNA scan of a large western dragon was fed into the protoform, creating a Transmetal 2 Dragon similar to one of the Megatron incarnations. The driver allowed the soul to gain the abilities of a powerful spark.

"A part Hollow soul reaper dragon transformer? I didn't think out daughter had a machine fetish like that Winry girl."

"Keep reading."

However, having so much reiatsu in a mechanical body causes him to malfunction. He was reformatted by the Oracle Computer in the machine city of Machina into a smaller, but equally powerful Techno-Organic form. In his new T-O robot mode, Magnus regained his axe/guitar, but also has two swords that can be used as a glider or fly on the enlarged axe/guitar itself.

"So her boyfriend is an excessively powerful techno-organic part Hollow soul reaper dragon transformer and heavy metal bard. Our daughter knows how to pick them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

HolyForge - Cordelia's Flame

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Azula Chase and Itachi Uchiha-Chase watch as their children Seikahime, Aoi, Geshi, and Seiryuu manipulate flames to forge holy weapons. The people of the HolyForge, supplier of blessed and enchanted weapons for over a dozen colonies, recently developed a new process. It causes the weapon created to bond with its owner, growing stronger with the host similar to a zanpakuto. These bonded weapons can even channel various forms of energy, such as Ki and magic, into attacks and special techniques.

The only problem with the process is that the user has to do part of the forging process. The children with their fully developed Sharingan use ninjutsu to create streams of fire. The fire heats the collection of metal to the point where it melts into a homogenous liquid. Occasionally the steel workers add other elements to increase the strength and flexibility of the blade, and they are guided by Master Shiro Emiya who is known for creating the best forged blades in Sunnydale.

The metal is poured into molds and cooled into a near solid state. Special seals written on the molds regulate the cooling process preventing impurities or weakness in the metal. The hot blades are folded over and over again, slowly causing the straight pieces of metal to curve. They are coated with special clay to create the special edge of the blade.

In the time dilation field, days of work are done in minutes. Then the magic occurs, each of the Uchiha-Chase children holds a blade using false grips. They walk towards a platform topped with white flames. The stone platform is covered in symbols, while the smokeless white flames are supernatural like ghost flames. Each of the warriors takes their blade to the pillar and cuts their finger. They write kanji-like symbols on the blade in their blood, then plunge the blade into the white flame. As each blade enters the flame there is a small shockwave. As the blades are removed, the false grips have been replaced by complete tsuka including the tsuba. There is also a tattoo-like marking on the arm holding the sword, making the bond with the owner.

Seikahime goes to the test room, which is a circular chamber five meters in diameter and three meters high. As she stands in the center of the room, five objects are teleported in. The light clears to reveal five identical men with red eyes, white skin, and no hair. They have lean muscular bodies and are only dressed in shirts and shorts. The bioroid body doubles are mindless clones constructed in labs from the cell up and possessing no soul or intelligence. They are used for realistic targets when the demons and monsters are unavailable, or when a person needs a quick body or organ replacement.

Seikahime holds her blade like an expert, then with a push/pull movement slices the head clean off the first man. Then she turns and cuts off the second's. She decapitates all of the men in less than three seconds. The bodies are then teleported so that the torsos are stacked on each other's sides and held in place by metal rods. With one downward slash, all five corpses are sliced in half. She then turns and does five more slashes that split the heads, which are raised by rods. As she finishes the corpses, heads included, and rods vanish. A new target stands a couple meters from her and she looks ready for a special technique.

The Sacred Fire Princess runs her finger across the side of the blade, causing symbols to glow across its surface. The blade of the sword ignites into white flames, which shines off the wave-like hamon pattern. She raises her burning blade and does a single slash. An arc of white flames shoots from the fire princess and strikes the bioroid, slicing it clean in half. The two halves don't last more than two seconds, as the white flames spread from the cut and consume all flesh. The bones quickly follow the flesh and become fine ash in the wind.

"I love this blade, Shiro-kun!" says the princess, sounding like a school girl.

"The blade is as strong as the user. The greater affinity the user has for an element, the greater the affinity the blade will have. The blade acts like a focus and booster for the swordsman's abilities, but also gains new abilities as the swordsman does. The stronger you become, the more powerful the blade will become."

"How powerful?"

"One of my customers was a captain-level soul reaper. His blade had all of the abilities of his zanpakuto while he was in his human gigai. There was also a powerful half-demon whose blade can easily match the Tetsusaiga wielded by Inuyasha."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Magia - City of Magic

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Serenity, Princess Yue, Elf Queen Galadriel, Good Witch Glinda, and Magi Queen Zatanna Zatara have gathered to discuss the expansion of the city of magic and the progress on Project Exodus.

"Your Majesties!"

The five turn to see a young man with long white hair and crescent moon on his forehead come running in. He's dressed in a white shirt and pants with white shoes.

"Artemis? What is the emergency?"

"We have been contacted by the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"The Interdimensional police group associated with the Nanoha characters?" asks Zatanna. "What's the problem?"

"That's just it. We are getting a communication from beyond the Earth Sphere!"

Queen Serenity is about to make a comment, when she and Princess Yui suddenly grip their chairs as a wave of energy passes through them.

"Your Majesties!?"

"It's alright Artemis. There was a power surge; Magia's energy output increased by... a hundred fold?"

Suddenly, a young woman with long black hair and the same crescent moon on her forehead rushes in.

"Luna?"

"It's the Sailor Senshi. There were explosions of magical energy and now they've all assumed more powerful forms. The Magitek says the mana taps, their links to their planets are no longer inhibited, in fact they are working three to four times more efficient they should!"

A man walks into the Royal Chamber. He's a tall man standing two meters tall (six foot seven) with silver eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length straight white hair. He's dressed in a pleated black robe with the hood down, long black gloves covered in silver lines resembling computer circuitry, and a silver torc around his neck. He also holds a two meter long silver and black staff topped with a blue gemstone held by a cage of silver wires. He is Magia's Royal Techno-Mage and Magitek expert, Lord Reiichimaru.

"My Sovereigns, I have made a discovery. The reason behind the increasing power levels."

"We just found out!?" says Luna and Artemis.

"A time dilation field allows me to get several months of research done in a few seconds," states Lord Reiichimaru with a grin. "It's the Red Sky. It's no longer inhibiting the energy flows between earth and the outside. We are now tapping in the other worlds and the other dimensions. "

"That doesn't explain the TSAB contacting us."

"Actually it does. The Red Sky inhibited dimensional travel, but now everything is flowing and the TSAB registered this world in the same category as El Hazard. A very dangerous, dimensionally active world."

The Master of magical technology and advanced magic pauses.

"There is something you should know. All the Senshi are showing power boosts including the former members of the Sailor Galactica and alien senshi like Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Siren, Sailor Gaia, Sailor Jurai, and Sailor Vegeta. The only way for those planetary power taps to be working is for the planets to exist."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Machina - City of Machines

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the City of Machines, Trinity Prime and Angelica Spica (The Engineer) receive messages through their mental links to the city's supercomputers. They include the subspace transmissions from the satellites and orbiting space ships.

"The Red Sky's ability to inhibit electromagnetic activity has decreased, but it's absorption of ultraviolet, X-ray, and gamma spectrum radiation has increased. Nuclear activity is inhibited to a larger degree," says the Engineer, reviewing experiments conducted on the star ships. "It's basically impossible to use nuclear power or detonate a nuclear weapon within the Sol system."

"Dyson Trees are growing at an accelerated rate, now that they have greater amounts of red spectrum light to fuel their photosynthesis. The tree communication network has increased in data density and speed," says Trinity Prime, absorbing data from the orbital satellite network. "New desert trees are growing in the Desert Kingdoms and New Human Empire."

"Activity detected on Mars? I thought this system originally had no life other than Earth," says the Engineer.

Beep

"Probes have detected deep space communications," says the Engineer, eyes wide. "Transmissions linked to the Files."

"Cybertron detected," says Trinity Prime. "Matrix confirms twelve billion transformers on planet, additional three billion detected on system colonies and moons. Communication established."

Beep

"Colonial space ships detected. Human and Zentraedi life signs detected. New Macross-class colonization ship detected. Detecting AIF-7S Ghost unmanned fighters, Cheyenne II defense robots, VF-171 variable fighters, VF-171EX upgraded variable fighters. Communication established."

Beep

"Detected: Earth-like planet in a binary star system. Identified: Daikuriku. Holy Magic generating aircraft detected. Identified as Simoun,"

Beep

"Probe 456624 has made contact with mono-gendered humanoid species. Identified as Arume. Emiru bio-weapon detected on ship."

Beep

"Probes 13026, 19885, 27855, 33105, 33641, 33994, 35659, 39870, 58622, 62868, 77706, and 90160 have detected intergalactic police operations. Identified as Galaxy Police."

"Probes have also detected ships matching files Jurai and Airai."

Beep

"Life detected on Triton!? Identified: Alien species of Yuki-Onna."

Beep

"Probes have encountered alien species resembling Japanese demons. Identified as Urusei Oni."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"More planets detected and identified. Vulcan. Qo'noS. Andoria. Betazed. Cardassia Prime. Ferenginar. Romulus. Xindus. Stable Wormhole detected near planet. Planet Identified as Bajor."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Probes have detected alien worlds in distant galaxy. Identified as Coruscant, Endor, Kashyyyk, Korriban, Naboo, Ryloth, and Tatooine. "

Beep!

"Reptilian humanoid species detected in Andromeda Galaxy. Identified as Skrull."

"Ship detected and identified as Glorious Heritage-class heavy cruiser, High Guard ship Andromeda Ascendant."

Beep!

"Blue-skinned humanoid species detected in Large Magellanic Cloud. Identified as Kree"

"Ship detected and identified as Space Battleship Yamato, "

"Blue skinned humanoid species detected in Triangulum Galaxy. Identified as Vineans."

Beep!

"Human life signs detected in Pegasus Galaxy. Presence of wormhole network."

Beep!

"Alien ship encountered. Identified as Shi'ar Imperium ship."

Beep!

"Winged humanoid species detected on alien planet. Identified as Planet Thanagar."

Beep!

"Planet detected. Identified as Planet Khera. Kherabim and Daemonite life signs detected."

Beep!

"Someone shut off the beeper before it burns out!" yells the Engineer.

As they work, more and more planets, ships, and aliens are located by the probes. They are guided by unseen forces to the worlds created by the chaos. The amount of communications increases over and over again, and the amount of information being downloaded to the various science sectors seems to be doubling every second.

One conclusion can be made from the massive amount of data. On October 31, 1997, the chaos magic went further than Earth, a lot further. It changed the moon, it changed Mars, and it changed Triton. It changed everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale - First Contact

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group has gathered for a meeting at Sunnydale Tower.

The most notable members of Sunnydale include Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers, Buffy Selene Summers, Dawn Rachel/Raven Summers, Jiraiya Oil-Summers, Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, Willow Rukia Kuchiki, Cordelia Azula Chase, Itachi Uchiha-Chase, Rupert Giles, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and his wife Hinata.

They also stand with Motoko Kusanagi and Data from Machina, Mage Ranma Saotome and Princess Serenity from Magia, Sir Integra Hellsing from Albion, Astharoshe "Asta" Asran representing the New Human Empire, Kenshin Himura representing Nihon, a liquid metal nanite android similar to a T-1000 representing Citadel City, Daniel Lucien "Oz" Ozbourne representing New York and The Eastern 9 Alliance, a young white haired man and a MewTwo representing Australia, and a Chinese mage/martial artist representing the Thousand Kingdoms.

The people they have come to meet have come from beyond the solar system. They arrive in an oddly designed blue space ship marked with the gold GP symbol. Five people step out of the odd vessel and walk towards the group.

The first is a tall, lean muscular man with dark eyes, blue skin, and short black hair. He has a cold superior look on his face and is dressed in a dark blue and black uniform. He carries a rather large gun in his shoulder holster. He shows the blood and arrogance of Kree nobility, but he also moves like a skilled fighter

"Ran-Varr. Kree Pureblood. Kree/Shi'ar Alliance Representive. "

The second is a Twi'lek. She's a tall beautiful humanoid with blue skin and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grow from the base of her skull. She's dressed in a black shirt that exposes her stomach, tight black pants, and black boots. She also wears a GP jacket and carries a pair of small handgun sized blasters in her hip holsters along with a weapon that resembles a light saber.

"Detective Aira Secura. Twi'lek. Galaxy Police."

The third is a young woman standing five foot eight with blue eyes, pale skin, and long snow white hair reaching her waist. She also has pointed ears and is dressed in a sleek red dress.

"Lady Shari of Khera. Vulcan/Kherubim hybrid. Federation Representative. "

The fourth is a young woman standing five foot six with green eyes, green skin, and long dark green hair. She has reptilian features, large pointed ears, and sharp nails. She's dressed in a purple/black uniform with gold color armor.

"Lyja of the Skrull. Skrull Representative."

The fifth is another beautiful woman with brown eyes, light skin, and long black hair reaching past her shoulder. She's dressed in a light and dark pink outfit that looks Japanese with a white cloak framed by wood. She also wears a wooden head piece.

"Minaho Masaki. Aide to Seto Kamiki Jurai. Jurai Representative."

"You're Tenchi's aunt?" blurts out Xander.

"Ahh.. Yes." says Minaho, looking flustered. "You've heard of Tenchi??"

"Several versions. We also have a Seto Kamiki Jurai."

"**LADY SETO IS HERE!?"**

First Contact is chaos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

On October 31, 1997, the Halloween spell went too far. It didn't change a town for a night, it changed the entire UNIVERSE forever.

On October 31, 2015, the barriers came down and the Universe called back. This is the Universe of Halloween.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 38 - **

**HALLOWEEN WORLD WAR Part 21**

**THE SECOND RETURN Part 10**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the scoobies and neo-scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients. OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason.

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

(TTH DOT)org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP !!**


	27. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 01

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **T**he **H**ellmouthDOTorg/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 39- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 1, 1997 – A Distant Planet**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?"

It's a thought shared by a strange group of people. They stand in a grassy field in a small valley on an alien planet.

The first is a young woman with green eyes and long dark green hair, dressed in a tight black and green jumpsuit. She also carries a weapon similar to a handgun and equipment marked with gold "GP" symbols.

The second is a young man with gold eyes, white skin, and short, sleek black hair. He's dressed in a black and grey uniform with a sleek tricorder and a phaser strapped to his waist, and a communicator strapped to his wrist.

The third is a very tall humanoid with blue skin tone, two fleshy growths protruding from the sides of his head, and two horns growing from the top of his head. He's dressed in loose earthy brown clothing with soft black leather boots and a machine rod strapped to his waist.

The fourth is a tall young woman with blue eyes, pale blue skin, and long frost white hair. She's dressed in a dark blue military style uniform. She carries a long staff made of an unknown metal.

The fifth is a woman with blue eyes, light skin, and dark feathers instead of hair. She's dressed in a tight silver and dark blue uniform. She also carries an energy weapon on her waist.

The sixth is a small man with reptilian green skin, yellow eyes, and dark green hair. He wears a form-fitting black uniform with protective armor, and carries an energy weapon.

The seventh and final member of the group is a young girl with green eyes, light skin, and shoulder-length light green hair. She's dressed in a white dress with red details, and is unarmed.

"Excuse me," says the seventh. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves."

"It seems logical," says the second. "Name. Species. Occupation."

"Detective Mara Konoha," says the first. "I'm from planet Airai. I work for the Galaxy Police, which mostly investigates interstellar crime and counters piracy between planets."

"I am Query," says Number 2."I am android constructed in the 29th century based on the workings of the Soong-type androids of the 24th century. I am an engineer on the USS Luminance, a Federation Star Ship."

"My name is Dankai," says Number 3. "I'm a Chagrian. I'm a Jedi in the New Jedi Order. We act as a police force and negotiators for the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, better known as the Galactic Alliance."

"I am Captain Talla-Rong of the Kree Empire," says Number 4. "I am a Kree and a servant of the Supreme Intelligence. I'm part of the military, which neutralizes uprisings and protects the empire from invaders."

"I am Lavana Shakari," says Number 5. "I am an agent of the Shi'ar Imperium. I protect my homeland from Kree, Skrull, and other aggressors."

"I am Bantam," says Number 6. "I am a Skrull and an agent of the Skrull Empire. Like the bird and blue girl, I protect my empire from their empires."

"I am Ranko Saotome. I'm a human, but I have Zentraedi ancestry and I was named after an ancestor on Earth. I am a singer on the Macross Frontier and hope to be famous like my mothers and father."

"Mothers?" asks Dankai. "Macross Frontier?"

"Macross Frontier is a colonization space ship. My biological mother is the famous singer Ranka, who with my parents helped establish peace with a race of insect-like aliens known as the Vajira. My biological father was the famous pilot Alto Saotome, who delivered the final blow against Grave O'Connor who enslaved the Vajira. My other mother is Sheryl Nome, another famous singer and Ranka's inspiration."

The Skrull, Kree, Shi'ar, and Jedi all sweat drop at Ranko's energy. The girl is nearly bouncing with energy.

"This is weird. I have never heard of your empires and a large portion of the universe is known," says Mara.

"I believe I have spotted another problem," says Query, as the sun sets and he looks into the sky. "Do any of you recognize these star patterns? My database is extensive but I'm failing to find even partial matches."

The group looks up and their eyes widen. The black night sky is filled with stars, far too many stars. The light of the triple moons does nothing to hide the fact there is at least twenty times the number of stars normally seen from a planet. Not only can they see stars, but they can see the distinct patterns of nebulas and spiral galaxies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 1, 2015 - Galaxy ****Police Academy**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men in uniforms walk down the hall of the Galaxy Police Academy.

One is a tall, angry-looking man with dark skin, dark pink hair, and dark blue eyes. He's slightly overweight and carries himself like an arrogant noble. The other is a taller, thinner, and younger man with brown eyes, pale skin, and short black hair

"Cheer up, Captain Tennan! Another group of new recruits!"

"I know that Lt. Proctor. That's why I'm upset," says the Captain. "The Galaxy Police is supposed to contain the best of the best. Instead, we are getting recruits from nobodies and dirt balls like Earth."

"Captain Seina Yamada is from Earth, but he helped captured the Daluma Pirate Guild."

"He caught them because he's a walking bad luck charm. My family had prestige until Sirryo got involved with earthlings. Losing a marriage to a princess by accident, then ending up a pirate. He even married a former pirate."

"At least they make a cute couple."

"Now, let's face the new group of inferior trash."

Captain Tennan walks into the room, looking at the two hundred recruits, most of which are from the worlds that appeared eighteen years ago. He then pales when he sees the other officers in the room.

Sgt. Charles Mahoney was a human delinquent found on one of the outer rim colonies. No knows how he ended up there, including himself, but he was caught by Lady Seto trying to steal a ship. Lady Seto decided that instead of prison, he would become a police officer. Captain Tennan was his teacher and was on the receiving end of a thousand pranks including an altered uniform that showed insults when he was wearing it, a clothing cleaner that swallowed and shaved him bald, and the time he was teleported in front of the Queens of Jurai without his clothing. What Captain Tennan fails to remember is that the pranks were triggered by racist remarks he made and his attempts to get certain recruits expelled for his own gain.

Hightower is the name of a seven feet tall, dark skinned half Klingon. He is the son of a terra forming scientist/botanist, who wanted a job not involved with flowers and plants. Captain Tennan managed to expel the half breed giant when the man crushed a small cruiser with his bare hands trying to attack Tennan's favorite recruits after they made a slur. That expulsion was overturned when Hightower saved Tennan from space pirates on one penal colony.

Sgt. Kasshakonomi is a small humanoid with gunmetal colored skin and copper-red hair. He's dressed in an armored jumpsuit and is currently carrying a dozen extremely dangerous weapons. The extreme lover of firearms, military and direct action has wiped out most of Tennan's property. Two houses, fifteen cruisers, one battle ship, and one hundred and fifty six uniforms have been annihilated by the man's private weaponry. The man is also known as GP's Weapon Master.

The last is Sgt. Winslow, a dark skinned member of an alien species that Captain Tennan can't pronounce. Their species possesses sonakinesis - the psychokinetic ability to manipulate sound waves. While the man can use the ability for offense and defense, he also uses it to create sound effects and imitate people. That ability has gotten Captain Tennan in trouble with superiors more than a hundred times. The worst was when he had to address diplomats from Winslow's planet, whose language is composed of whistling sounds. Winslow translated his speech and then Tennan spent three months in the hospital after the female diplomat broke every bone in his body for coming on to her.

The Captain feels a breeze and reaches up to discover he's completely bald again, for the third time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 1, 2015 - Earth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen years ago, the universe changed for its inhabitants. They suddenly found themselves in a very crowded universe with many more galaxies, stars, and inhabited planets. They also found the Sol system, a focal point for many realities, sealed away behind barriers. One barrier surrounding the planet known as the Red Sky and a second barrier surrounding the solar system known as the Dark Sphere. Less than a week ago, those barriers began to change, losing part of their sealing nature and allowing the Sol system to interact with the rest of the universe.

Many intelligent people in diplomatic ships have arrived to meet the colonies. Many cunning people in stealth ships have come to spy on the colonies. Both have come for information, technology, and resources and both face some of the most powerful civilizations in the universe.

Some sentient life forms arrive without the need for space ships.

One includes six dozen fiery meteorites that strike the area that was North America. They strike in groups of six in different area, some near major colonies, and some in remote areas. They each create craters in the earth, but soon the creatures begin to rise from the burning rubble. Each one is humanoid with mechanical bodies composed of an ultra-dense, liquid metal material

The cybertronians have arrived on Earth, searching for Trinity Prime, the Matrix of Leadership, and the other powers they have detected. Their technology is extremely advanced due to encounters with Transformers from extremely distant futures. One was a Gear transformer from over fifteen thousand years into the future. This allows them to choose between techno-organic maximals and predacons or full machine life forms like Autobots and Decepticons.

Six land near Machina and take the forms of newer types of fighter planes being developed at the recently constructed air base. A RVF-171EX Nightmare Plus, VF-171EX Nightmare Plus, VF-27 Lucifer, VF-0S Phoenix, ORB-01 Akatsuki, and a demonic fusion of the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam and OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon first appear as planes before taking their altered humanoid forms.

Six land near a Magia outpost and take the forms of magitek machines. Two fembots take the form of Simoun - a type of holy fighter plane that can cast spells by flying in certain formations. One becomes the Escaflowne, a giant medieval warrior mecha powered by a fossilized dragon heart and possessing the ability to become a mechanical dragon. The three remaining transformers gain mythic animal techno-organic forms in the form of a three headed dragon, a three headed dog, and a sphinx with the horns of a goat and the tail of a dragon.

Six land in a remote area of the desert, but are still able to scan a group of Spider Tanks - arachnid shaped battle machines that patrol the wastelands rescuing transports and hunting down horrors. The spider tanks are five Tachikoma - AI walker/roller tankettes used by Major Kusanagi and Machina police - and one leader, a giant six-legged "Think Tank"

Six land in the area of North America known as St. Louis and encounter a shifter colony. The end result is six techno-organic maximals based on therianthropes, giving them four forms. One werewolf leader, one were-cheetah, one were-hyena, one were-rat, one were-panther, and one were-lion.

As the ship-less transformers appear on Earth, a couple of Cybertron ships warp into the solar system followed by a six hundred and forty two meter long Galaxy-class Federation ship, a one thousand two hundred and sixty five meter long Twelve Colonies of Man Columbia Class ship, the eight thousand four hundred and fifty four meter long Earth Alliance Station Babylon 5, and the massive nineteen kilometers long Galactic Empire Executor-class Star Dreadnought

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Politics**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The New United Earth Colonies (NUEC), the name given to the United Nations like collection of powerful earth colonies, has been negotiating with the members of the extraterrestrial powers. The universe possesses most of the types of people on Earth, but it's never been as concentrated or allowed to interact. Earth is quickly becoming one of the most feared and respected planets in the universe.

There are two inhabited planets in a single system in the Jurain Empire. Two planets of warriors, the Gun (War) system.

One is planet of ninja that are able to combine physical and spiritual energy to enhance their bodies, manipulate minds, and manipulate the elements. The planet is known as Gunjuusei - War Beast Planet. Some of them have genetic bloodline limits that grant them superhuman abilities and there are also nine beasts composed of pure chakra. These tailed beasts are Ichibi the One-Tailed Tanuki, Nibi the Two-Tailed Cat, Sanbi the Three-Tailed Demon Turtle, Yonbi the Four-Tailed Ape, Gobi the Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse, Rokubi the Six-Tailed Demon Gastropod, Shichibi the Seven-Tailed Demon Rhino Beetle, Hachibi the Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-Cephalopod, and Kyubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), all which are currently sealed inside ninja known as Jinchuriki. The world of ninja has an immense population of over ten billion divided into five major countries and several smaller ones.

The other is a planet of fighters, a world of martial arts and tournaments, known as Gunkensei- War Fist Planet. A planet were the people have instinctive control over their spiritual life force and possess regenerative healing factors that allow them to recover from all non-lethal wounds and grow stronger. The planet's population of seven billion warriors has trained since birth to fight. Every school on the planet has martial arts clubs and major tournaments, in which the winners determine who runs the school's student population (student council). These schools range from having organized fights with rules to where students routinely kill other students at their teacher's orders. There are major tournaments between schools, between countries, and annual world martial arts tournaments. There are also wars not fought with bullets or bombs, but with ki blasts, chi sorcery, and assassin arts.

There is another inhabited planet on the other side of Jurai space. The chaotic world has a humanoid population of ten billion and every man, woman, and child on the planet has superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities, often referred to as "superpowers". It's a feared world that has massacred any force that has tried to bring order to the planet. The planet is organized into six groups, good, evil, and neutral, divided between chaotic and lawful. The lawful take the form of super-heroes/faces and super-villains/heels, while the chaotic are random individuals. The lawless planet possesses advanced technology including faster than light space exploration due to a collection of superhuman geniuses, but they mostly stay on their chaotic world.

There are many alien cultures such as the Kree and Skrull that want to use Earth as a dumping ground for political exiles and those who have fallen out of favor with their people. The problem with that idea is that Earth has more resources and diverse technology than any other world in the universe. This means those exiles could gain power and return with a vengeance.

The various alien powers have negotiated with NUEC and the lords of the demon world for the creation of Class Two and Three Max Prisons. Since Earth is currently the only access point for the demon world Makai, it makes it the perfect prison for the galaxy's worst.

The Maximum Prison Worlds are divided in three classes. The first class is a world that allows human life to thrive, a world that could have been used as a colony world with enough effort. The second class is a world hostile to human life. These worlds can simply be toxic to where ninety percent of everything living, plant and animal, wants to kill and eat you, and the remaining ten just wants to kill you. The third class is a world hostile to all life. These are dead worlds like frozen moons near dead stars and burning radioactive planets near bright new stars. With the afterlife controlled by the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, prisoners can't even escape in death.

One former Class Two Prison Planet, eight hundred light years from Sol, has been sold to the New Human Empire of Earth. The New Human Empire, also known either as the Methuselah Empire or the Empire of the True Race, was founded by Empress Vradica for the vampire races. The Empress brought nature back to the lands damaged by the Event and founded a new Kingdom, which exists separately from the outside world. The Empire itself is a vast land surrounded by airborne particles that filter out the ultraviolet radiation so that the Methuselah may move about by day.

The planet they have acquired using the resources they took from Griffith's empire is an Earth size world of mostly fertile valleys, deserts, and oceans with extremely low levels of ultraviolet radiation. The world was dangerous to its prisoners because of certain toxins in the atmosphere and water, which gave the water the coppery taste of blood, and large numbers of large carnivorous creatures. This is nothing to the Methuselah and other vampire species, who fought against Earth's Halloween horrors and Naraku's miasma poison gas attacks.

Many of the aliens powers, especially the Kree/Shi'ar Alliance, want to contain the chaos and disruptive influence to a single planetary system for the sake of intergalactic security, allowing a select number of explorers and diplomatic representatives to be allowed to leave the Terran solar system so long as they maintain their neutrality.

The Kree and Shi'ar have different cultures and still practice things like slavery, which has been abolished on Earth. Possessing immense power, the Sol system could cause chaos throughout their empires if they let their emotions and self-righteousness control them.

One of the most morally ambiguous forms of slavery is the enslavement of the Goa'uld parasite species. These megalomaniac psychopathic creatures controlling their human hosts once enslaved part of their galaxy, forcing the primitive human populations to worship them as gods and created a slave caste known as the Jaffa to act as warriors and incubators for their young. The Goa'uld Empire was destroyed after they encountered the Tau'ri, the people of Earth. First the most powerful system lord Ra was destroyed, then years later he was followed by Aphothis, Sokar, and many others, until the last system lord Ba'al was executed by the alliance of humans, Jaffa, and Tokra - an endangered species of non-hostile Goa'uld descendent from a single queen Egeria.

Eighteen years ago, the remaining Goa'uld faced something worse than death. A group of scientists developed a nano-virus (microscopic living machine virus) that affected the genetic codes of each parasite. It destroyed all trace of personality and influence from their genetic memory, leaving nothing but accumulated knowledge in their snake-like bodies. The former parasites have been modified into non-sentient symbiotic life forms that grant their hosts enhanced healing and longevity, each a living repository of skill and knowledge with no personality or self - awareness to influence its host body and recording the host's knowledge for future generations/hosts. All of the remaining members of the Tok'ra were given a harsh choice, either be wiped by the nano-virus or be bio-genetically converted into Trill symbiotes, a sentient vermiform life form from the planet Trill. Those that clung to their Goa'uld heritage were either killed or joined the parasites as brain dead living memory sticks. Most of the symbiotes are in the control of the scientists, but some have become a marketable commodity to be bought, sold and fought over on the black market. Purchasing the right Goa'uld would turn anyone into a cunning strategist or a brilliant scientist.

The scientists and Machina have access to major areas of learning and scientific research like the Jurain Science Academy and the Cybertronian Commonwealth. The mages have access to the magical worlds and pocket worlds that exist in the galaxy and its nearby dimensions. The ninjas and fighters of Earth have free access to the dual planet Gun system. The entire population has free access to the unnamed world of super humans with the phrase "If they can survive that world, they're welcome to it."

The fact that the Federation, Galaxy Police, and Jurain Council exist simultaneously keeps most of the upstarts and ne'er-do-wells down to a minimum and act as multiple buffer zones between Earth and whatever cosmic horrors lurk among the stars. The final say in the matter is the Jurain Empire which controls several galaxies, as opposed to the parts of galaxies ruled by the Shi'ar, Kree, and Skrull. Jurain tree ships have more power than a galaxy and their supreme goddesses - Tokimi of Chaos, Washu of Knowledge, and Tsunami of Life- are connected to the universe itself instead of just a planet or people. They are more powerful than ascended beings, but don't have the same rules about lesser beings, and can even counter the efforts of Celestials - a race of ascended beings inside giant suits of vibranium armor over six hundred meters in height on average. Tsunami's children the space trees are the most powerful ships in the known universe possessing insanely powerful hyper-dimensional energy shields known as the Wings of Light-Hawk.

The Jurains and the Galaxy Police have agreed that Earth's access to certain empires will be limited, but only within the imperial territory. The Galaxy Police has expanded into many other galaxies, recruiting sentient species that seek to protect trade and bring order to their galaxies.

The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances was created when the remains of the Republics (Old and New) merged with their neighbors to create a new government. A government that ensures trade and transport between worlds and established basic humanoid rights, but doesn't make rules for every planet. They also established policies to help refugees and people from less evolved species (primitive pre-warp civilizations) in times of crisis.

The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, better known as the Galactic Alliance, is far more accepting of their new Galaxy Police Force than of the mysticism of the New Jedi Council and new anti-psychic technology prevents both Jedi and Dark Jedi like Sith from influencing the minds of others. The Galaxy Police has been handling trade protection for centuries and are the best choice. What remains of Palpatine's Empire has accepted the GP and without the corrupting dark side force influence, it has a chance to grow into a great power.

Not all of the planets are happy with the unsealing of Earth. Planet Arrakis, also known as Dune, controls the flow of Spice Melange, a naturally produced awareness spectrum narcotic that has formed a fundamental block of commerce and technological development in their universe for millennia. It also played an important role in travel and cultural development. Since its discovery several thousand years prior to the ascent of House Atreides it was produced exclusively on the planet Arrakis. This was because the conditions on Arrakis by which melange was created were unique to that planet. Now, they have discovered the sand worms known as Shai-Hulud exist on Earth, but unlike Arrakis haven't reduced the planet to a desert. The sand worms produce the Melange, which destroys their monopoly.

There is even a rumor of a Skrull scientist joining with a sand trout (larval sand worm) like Leto II, the God-Emperor of Dune, in order to take control of the planet and its empire. The Skrull's innate shape-shifting ability prevents the loss of humanoid forms.

Earth's political alliances have been both helped and hindered by the Cybertronian Commonwealth. Both the Autobots/Maximals and Decepticons/Predacons have various views of Earth, which have created conflicts. Some see the Matrix/All Spark as the exclusive property of the Cybertronians which is slowly being corrupted by non-Transformers. Some fear the Budding Syndrome experienced by the Cybertronian Empire ruled by Liege Maximo. Primus, the creator of the Cybertronians, took away his creations ability to reproduce using Bio-Morphic Reproduction also known budding. This was because the sparks were diluted over greater numbers until the robots were nearly soulless. Now they fear that the Transformers will be diluted by the Earth machines. There are groups that believe the absorption of new souls into the Matrix will change Transformers and Primus himself. There are even radicals that believe Earth is a creation of the Dark God Unicorn to corrupt and destroy the people of Cybertron.

These conflicts have lead to the creation of a new politically-neutral peacekeeping agency to help manage interplanetary traffic and criminal activity, a cross between the Men in Black, Time-Space Administration Bureau, the X-Files, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, and other agencies that deal with the weird and unusual. The name they have chosen is the United Earth Law Enforcement and Protection Agency (UELEPA), also known as the Agency. The most cunning and adaptive of the vast Hunters corps and colony police have become agents and Earth's best have equipped them with the best magic and technology to "kick the ass of any ET that shows up hostile." Their rapid creation is the result of existing parent agencies and training in time dilated dimensions to deal with close threats.

There is also a new conflict. Since 1997, there have been rumors of a powerful entity known as the Halloween King.

"The King, over two meters tall, sits on a throne of bone and skulls illuminated by two giant lanterns. On one side is a giant Jack O'Lantern pumpkin lit with blue flames and on the other side is a giant turnip lit by green flames. The man's muscular form is dressed in the fine clothing of a king covered in the medieval armor of a warrior. The polished armor has two theater masks on either side of his chest plate, one sad and one happy. His head with glowing eyes, light skin, and long black hair is covered by a helmet with two ram-like horns making him look like Cernunnos, the Horned God."

Now there are prophecies of mad psychics that say that on October 31, 2015, he was reborn as a human with incredible intellect, physical strength, and immense psychic powers greater than most gods. The future Guardian and newborn God of Earth, the future Emperor of Mankind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander Cho Hakkai Harris drinks his coffee and looks at the man in front of him.

Q is a highly powerful entity from a race of immortal, godlike beings also known as the Q. He is known as a major troublemaker, but most of time people learn from the chaos. If Q hadn't messed with the lives of mortals, the Borg Collective would have assimilated Earth and even worse Captain Picard could have failed to stop Them, powerful entities that created the Star Trek Universe and would have annihilated it to create a new one.

"So, how are things going, Q?"

"Well X, all us Ascended Beings are arguing. The Alterans don't want higher beings interfering with lower beings, their Ori cousins want to be worshiped as gods and get more power, and the Celestials are using all their worlds as genetic test grounds. The only ones that have any real control are the over deities."

"You mean the Three Goddesses?"

"They're the main ones, but every universe you characters came from had an over deity and parts of them now exist in this universe. L-sama created four universes or worlds as she calls them. They created my universe. It's only those Three or I should say Tsunami that is active in this tiny plane of reality. Her and Suzumiya Haruhi."

Xander winces.

"The positive note is with so many over deities, reality manipulation by one is limited. So if Haruhi gets hit by a lust spell, you don't have to worry about the universe becoming a porno."

"Anything else?"

"There are several civilizations and several important people that have and are ascending to a higher plane of existence. The Sage of the Six Paths has become a god of ninja. There is a new Spirit King of the Shinigami."

"I have one question," says Xander. "Why are you here, talking to me?"

"You're an interesting person. A living embodiment of chaos given a form by chaos," says Q with a smirk. "I was also getting bored with the newest gods. Solar of the Atom, Dr. Manhatten, and the god machine Amazo spend most of their time talking about physics and don't have much of a sense of humor."

"So, I'm entertaining."

"Picard. Janeway. There are certain people meant for great things and you have so much potential," says Q, clapping his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**UELEPA Base - Sunnydale**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a young Yautja trying to transport xenomorph eggs to Earth to conduct a hunt. Have him apprehended. See if a Class 2 Prison is available for hunting grounds"

"Warning from Bajor of an alliance between the Ori and Pah-wraith entities. Contact Mystics."

"Wraith Fleet in sector 34466 has been annihilated. Debris will be cleared through HAZMAT, then processed."

"Alert. Conflict detected between Asgard and Sectoids, Grey vs. Grey."

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa have detected a temporal anomaly in problem sector Gamma Iota 65. Time Ship Relativity is offering support."

"Dr. Fate please contact Dr. Stephen Strange. Class 4 Eldritch Horror detected."

"Wally West. Call name: Flash. Report to Security for disciplinary action. High speed groping is still sexual harassment. "

"Dr. Victor von Doom, please come to transport. Your packaged has arrived."

"Dr. Reed Richards report to Dimensional Research. Singularity detected within experiment."

"Communication from planet Middle Earth. Communication from dimension Narnia in Captain Bakans' closet."

"Robert Bakan! I thought I told you to clean your closet, you magical packrat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphabet Soup - Demons Love It! Demons Hate it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On October 31, 1997, the governments of the world fell, but many intelligence agencies survived.

An intelligence agency is a governmental agency that is devoted to information gathering for purposes of national security and defense. The means of information gathering may include espionage, communication interception, cryptanalysis, cooperation with other institutions, and evaluation of public sources.

Intelligence agencies provide many services for their national governments including providing analysis in areas relevant to national security; giving early warning of impending crises; serving national and international crisis management by helping to discern the intentions of current or potential opponents; informing national defense planning and military operations; protecting secrets, both of their own sources and activities, and those of other state agencies; and may act covertly to influence the outcome of events in favor of national interests

The most cunning and intelligent agents survived the Halloween Horrors, and began to gain abilities of their own. They gained superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities based on either their desire to survive or their need to gather knowledge. They may not have been wearing physical masks, but the agents all wore psychological masks.

Most gained regenerative healing factors allowing them to heal from anything short of an instant kill. Some gained animal keen enhanced senses, while some gained psychic powers based on a certain sense. ESP allowing agents to see long distances, through objects, and three hundred and sixty degrees. Enhanced hearing that acts like three dimensional sonar and an enhanced sense of smell more powerful than the best canine partner. Psychometry is the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. Telepathy allows a person to read minds and manipulate memories. Some of the former air force pilots gained the ability to manipulate the winds to fly, while naval men gained the ability to manipulate liquids and breathe in the deep water. There are even agents possessing nigh invulnerability that are either made of diamond, can become intangible, or can become a liquid that can flow through the smallest cracks.

After Halloween, they worked to protect their colonies from the Halloween Horrors, and then united to fight against the threat of the Dark Council.

Eighteen years after Halloween, the United Earth Law Enforcement and Protection Agency is created from scientists, hunters, and those intelligence agents.

There are many foreign agents from the Australian Security Intelligence Organization (ASIO) armed with stealthy Pokémon, Agência Brasileira de Inteligência (ABIN) (Brazilian Intelligence Agency) with capoeira fighters and jungle knowledge, Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS) with their feral fighters, Guojia Anquan Bu (Guoanbu) also known as China's Ministry of State Security (MSS) with their martial artists and chi wizards, the heroes of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau (Keishicho-koanbu), and the wizard and vampire crushing agents of Secret Intelligence Service (SIS or colloquially MI6) and Security Service (colloquially MI5).

The more local agents of North America are the avian Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency (AF ISR), destructive Army CID (CID), and the aquatic demons of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI). There are also members of Military Intelligence, Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA), Marine Corps Intelligence Activity, National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA), National Reconnaissance Office (NRO), National Security Agency (NSA), and Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS).

"We have a problem, K?"

"What J?'

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's girl, Jun, and James Bond III, also known as Bond Junior Jr."

"They're great agents like their parents."

"They're also teenagers."

"Not that big a problem."

"Teenagers expecting a baby."

"I stand corrected."

"The post 10/31 born. The ones aged between sixteen and eighteen are having more and more children."

"Some are blaming the Halloween Event imprint. It's a chaos magic mark carried by all those born after the Halloween Event. Some people think the Valentine Event spell has attached to the marks and is being triggered when the hosts mature. There's no hard data, but chaos magic is hard to analyze."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

God, where art thou?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Sunnydale, a young master of technology and magic is watching the birth of two deities.

He is another version of Harry James Potter, known as the Omnimancer. He looks like a typical green eyed black haired English-version of Harry Potter, but is taller, more athletic, and has an odd marking on his forehead instead of the infamous scar. He's dressed in modern clothing covered by a long coat that could be called a modern robe.

Geomancy (Greek:"earth divination") is a method of divination that interprets markings on the ground or the patterns formed by tossed handfuls of soil, rocks, or sand. Necromancy is a form of magic in which the practitioner seeks to summon "operative spirits" or "spirits of divination" for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. The word necromancy derives from the Greek nekrós, "dead", and manteía, "prophecy". Omnimancy is a form of divination that uses everything to determine the most probable future and locate items using supernatural methods.

The Omnimancer's story began when Harry read an obscure book on Divination when he was six years old. The old book had been discarded by his former baby sitter after she received it from a relative. Harry was able to predict the deaths of the Dursleys at the hands of organized crime, but knew they would lock him up if he tried to tell them. So instead, he hid in a movie theater on the day of the attack. Those mobsters used petrol and a gas line to destroy the house, so for five years the Wizarding World believed that Harry was dead.

The owners of the movie theater, a non-magical writer with a love of sci-fi and fantasy, and a half-blood wife who left the Wizarding world to escape the prejudiced society, adopted the young boy and eventually moved to America to escape the prying eyes of the English Wizarding Society. The young boy enjoyed fiction and pop culture, embracing both technology and magic. This dedication led to the development of a unique divination power. He developed a power he called Mage Touch or Tracing, an ability that allowed him to identify the idea behind the creation, to analyze the structural composition of objects, and gain an understanding of their chemical and physical makeup. This allowed him to take various broken objects from areas, repair them, and increase said object's effectiveness in its given purpose. This not only applied to physical objects, but complex electronic machines and magical objects.

This power combined with books of technology and magic allowed him to create techno-magic and magitek devices - advanced technology imitating magic and advanced magic imitating technology. When bored he created artifacts from D&D, video games, and other media, such as a ring of polymorph, weapons like BFGs and BFSs, zero-point energy generators, and a benevolent version of the One Ring. His version of the One Ring doesn't contain his soul or will, unlike the one created by Tolkien's necromancer Sauron, but protects his soul from malignant forces such as the Unforgivable curses and most forms of dark magic.

While in America, he made friends with the "unique" Addams Family and eventually became a close friend of their daughter Wednesday Addams, who also showed talent in "wand"-based magic. They were both home schooled until age fourteen, when an event forced them to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their Fourth Year despite their Seventh Year knowledge, and Harry was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The Ravenclaw Potter and his Slytherin girlfriend caused many conflicts, especially with the Junior Deatheaters in Slytherin, Potions Professor Snape, manipulative Dumbledore, and Gryffindor's Ron Weasley. Dumbledore tried to show that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world, but due to his true divination skills he knew about a possessed Quirell nearly stealing the Philosopher Stone, which led to Hermione Grangers departure from the world of magic after her near death at the hands of a troll, and Ginny Wesley's near death in the Chamber of Secrets. He also learned of his godfather Sirius Black, who had escaped from the Wizard Prison Azkaban the year before and had been cleared after Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew had been discovered by his new owner Gina Weasley.

This version of Harry Potter was able to use a trap composed of technology and magic to capture the soul of Voldemort and his followers and seal them into a crystal. He then used the crystal in a tracking device to locate all the other Horcruxes - fragmented soul containers-, then destroyed them all despite the politics and manipulation attempts of Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge. After taking their exams, Harry and Wednesday left for America permanently. He and his wife, Wednesday Addams-Potter, are now freelance mercenaries for hire who are both thoroughly enjoying the chaos of the new world.

Harry winces as the picture of the first new god appears.

Its human form is Mr. Apple the First, Esquire, who looks like a British lawyer. He has cold brown eyes behind wire-rim glasses, pale skin lacking a single flaw or stray hair, and severely combed black hair. He's dressed in a black Italian business suit without a trace of dust or single wrinkle. He also wears polished black shoes and black gloves with a gold Rolex watch. He carries a black wood and silvery steel clipboard with a large amount of forms attached.

Harry can also see its true form, only retaining his semi-sanity because of his long association with the Addams. The true form resembles a mass of tentacles and tendrils composed of ink and paper ribbons over a hundred kilometers in length. Each petroleum and ink-soaked tentacle is covered in thousands of toothy mouths that each speaks with a thousand accusing voices that quote laws and regulations. Each of the paper ribbons is sharper than the finest sword blade and is covered in a thousand written languages, but each character causes pain to the sentient who gazes upon them. Instead of a head, both ends of the immense creature end in tens of thousands of eyes of various colors.

He is a new type of mind numbing Eldritch horror - the Anthropomorphic Personification of Litigation, patron demon god of lawsuits, and Mazoku of paperwork.

You do not make fun of his name as Mr. Apple will send you to a hell of paperwork, where you will sign an infinite number of forms with your own blood. Reading any of his legal forms will result in a steady loss of sanity. It doesn't matter whether or not you're the signer, as reading a single word makes you its victim. When all sanity is lost, blood is turned to ink and skin is turned into paper, creating more forms for others to write. The pain and misery of the souls feeds the dark void within the endless coils of Mr. Apple.

Harry wipes the sweat off his forehead and looks for the other deity.

Its human form is six foot two with an overweight body, short brown hair, and dark eyes behind glasses. He's dressed in a white shirt and jeans with work boots, and holds a glowing beer can.

Its true form is a sixty foot humanoid composed of smokeless blue flames.

Harry is able to determine he was a version of Hank Rutherford Hill, assistant manager at Strickland Propane, from Arlen, Texas. This version gained pyrokinisis - the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire - after spending six years defending a small colony in Texas. After twelve more years, he has ascended and become a minor god of petroleum and natural gas. He has taken the names Avatar of Propane and King of Petro Hill as his titles. He's still a minor kami because the petroleum industry was mostly wiped out by the Halloween horrors, and most vehicles such as motorcycles, buses, and trains are now electric, running on hybrid fuel cells, nano-electric gel converters, and Magitek power cells. Hank protects the remainder from petroleum-based demons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

BOOM

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a large explosion in a condemned area of Sunnydale. This is the result of a crazy character known as The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight or EMB12 as the colony police have come to call him. Despite being a capable explosives expert and (former) self proclaimed bad guy, the Bomber is weighed down by so many psychosis, multiple personalities, and just bat-shit crackers insanity that he is pretty much ineffectual at almost everything.

It also doesn't help that Greater Sunnydale was built using a combination of Machina nano-machine construction and Magia sealing construction, which makes everything from buildings to park benches nigh-indestructible. The city is constructed from a molecular level, so everything is the highest possible quality and as strong as possible, and the magic seals further enhance the strength of materials and protects them with multiple layers of energy-based shielding. Excluding the ones made of vibranum, trinium-steel, or adamantium, the park benches would need enough explosives to level twenty 20th century Las Vegas casinos, while you would need nuclear level explosions to destroy the average deli store.

Despite all that and a constant stream of talking to himself, he seems very happy with everything that comes his way. Because of his attitude, he decided to get a modicum amount of therapy and join with a benevolent dictator version of M. Bison from the Street Fighter games, and a version of Deadpool from the Marvel comics. They are trying to get Kei and Yuri of the Lovely Angels (also known as the Dirty Pair) and a cunning version of Lina Inverse to join as well. Everyone else who is at all familiar with any or all of the explosive characters is trying to prevent this chaos squad from happening. The more violent good guys are optimistic.

According to spies, the group lead by the Thailand fascist is planning on claiming part of Midland the same way a benevolent version of sorcerer/scientist Dr. Victor von Doom claimed part of Eastern Europe and Russia as the New Latveria.

After a failed experiment left his face disfigured, the brilliant but arrogant Victor von Doom cast a set of armor and set out to dominate the world, as well as destroy the Fantastic Four (whose leader he blamed for the accident). He was the absolute monarch of the European nation of Latveria, which he ruled with an iron fist. Now in the world of Halloween, he saved hundreds of Midland people from the monsters generated by the Dark Council and Griffith and has become a hero to them. He united the warring colonies and created a peaceful, technologically and magically advanced society whose citizens are devoted to him. The spiritual sorceress/priestess who became his wife removed his scars for the price of his pride, which has made him grow into a more noble and powerful king.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ATA

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In mythology, and in the study of folklore and religion, a trickster is a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. They all possess six common traits – being fundamentally ambiguous and anomalous, deceivers and trick-players, shape-shifters, situation-inverters, messengers and imitators of the gods, and sacred and lewd bricoleurs.

In Sunnydale, there is a meeting of the Association of Trickster Animals (ATA); a group formed of both classic mythical trickster archetypes and new creations born of the media. The classics are lead by The Coyote and Raven of Native American Mythology with the support of the Japanese Kitsune (fox) and Tanuki (raccoon dog). Others include Anasi the Spider and the Egyptian God Seth in the form of the Typhonic beast, with a curved snout, square ears, forked tail, and canine body. There are Tricksters of the written word lead by Brer Rabbit and media Tricksters lead by Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse and including members like Woody Woodpecker, the Trix Rabbit, Garfield, Top Cat, and Yogi Bear.

"Welcome to the 368th meeting of the Association of Trickster Animals. Has everyone recovered from the 367th meeting?" says Coyote.

At the last meeting, a disgruntled Daffy Duck was denied membership and tried to solve the problem with dynamite. It was painful, but pointless because the Tricksters don't possess true physical bodies. Their spirits, feeding off the emotions of the sentient species and the chaos generated, exist on the astral plane, while their physical bodies are merely projections. It's similar to the Mazoku (demon race) of the Slayers Universe, who are similar but feed off pure negative emotion. Any damage they receive is reversed when they stop thinking about it and only Daffy with his obsessive, self-absorbed personality suffered. Many of the members found it funny that after they all regenerated Daffy walked around for almost a month looking like a mummified overcooked Peking duck.

"The first issue on the agenda is a request from Minus and the reality warpers. Minus' team of reality warpers are spearheading attempts to regain and reclaim souls that were eaten, used up, etc. by artifacts and cosmic horrors. This is thought to be nearly impossible by the science and magical community, but nothing is impossible to us.'

'As you are aware, Tricksters have the instinctive ability to alter probabilities, allowing something that has a one in a hundred million chance of happening, happen a hundred percent of the time. Reality warpers, like some of us, can create pocket universes in which things become possible despite the laws governing the existing universe. The combining of these two abilities allows a person to accomplish the impossible with ease. I support this project. Do I have a second?"

"I second the motion," says Bugs Bunny. "The more souls there are the better it is for us and it's the right thing to do. I've also seen a decayed soul sealed in a Greater Rune Weapon and it's horrific."

"I have seen the Heartless and the Hollows, the Nobodies and the Wraiths," says Mickey Mouse. "A fractured soul is not funny."

"Let's put it to a vote," says Coyote with a smile on his mouth.

"**AYE!!!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Roger's Violent Neighborhood

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Harris!"

"Yes, Nurse Jungle."

"We have a large number of injured coming in. The Grendels and Beowulf's crew started a battle after someone made a disparaging remark about someone's mother during a 'Let's talk about it' communication therapy session. You should not give out alcohol at the therapy session!"

Nurse Jungle hands Dr. Harris a collection of photos.

The first picture is of Beowulf. The tall, muscular Old Norse hero from the poem that shares his name is currently dressed in old magic-enhanced armor with two broken arms and two blackened eyes.

The second and third photos have two people dressed in identical black uniforms with white eyed masks and scythes. The female has the caption Hunter Rose - Grendel I and the male has the caption Grendel-Prime.

The fourth is a regenerating two meter tall Godzilla with a badly burnt foot and cuts on its snout.

The fifth is a badly beaten bald African American with a tire tread on his torso.

The sixth is a badly damaged version of Optimus Prime with what looks like a bite taken out of his side.

The seventh is a short haired Asian man, most likely a martial artist, with shattered legs.

The eighth is Indiana Jones with a crushed pelvis and an unneeded inguinal orchiectomy.

A big green bipedal teddy bear missing both arms and nearly disemboweled.

A shirtless, black hatted cowboy with dark brown hair and beard. He looks like he has a hundred third degree magic burns and half a dozen light saber burns.

Xander scans through the remaining forty photos and finds pictures of Monty Python's holy knights, a version of Dark Vader, a large collection of Power Rangers and Super Sentai, a typical Superman, two versions of the wizard Gandalf, rock band Wyld Stallions, a shattered Robocop, a Hulk Hogan dressed as an Intergalactic bounty hunter, several versions of the Terminator cyborgs, and many others. He also realizes that Nurse Jungle is holding another six packs of photos. The last photo is someone Xander saw on PBS. An aging man dressed in gore-soaked sneakers and a blood stained zippered cardigan sweater holding a bloody sword. The caption underneath says Mr. Rogers - attempted suicide after victory.

"You have never seen bloodshed until you see six enhanced versions of Chuck Norris trying to kill each other with their bare hands."

Xander goes pale looking at one photo and Nurse Jungle looks over his shoulders.

"Batman ID 32. Another version of Bruce Wayne's costumed persona. Shot six times in the back with explosive armor-piercing rounds, head crushed, third degree burns caused by magic and energy attacks, torn in half by explosion, and then partially eaten and vomited by Godzilla."

"Why did they take a picture of the body? It's clear we won't be able to recover it."

"His body was tattooed with encoded spiritual seals. During the war, he encountered Arrancar who specialized in removing souls from their opponent's body. Unless the person was a shinigami in a Gigai, this left the target vulnerable. Bruce had special symbols placed on and in his body, which attached his soul to his body making the attack fail. The problem is that when he was killed, his soul was trapped inside his corpse. He can't think of solution since he's lacking a brain while physical, makes him spiritually comatose. The seals are encoded so we don't know how to release them."

"Disintegrate the body. No body, no problem," says Xander, speaking as if it's oblivious. "If the soul remains attached to the ashes, send it through the spiritual conversion gate to Soul Society. The body's spiritual particles should be absorbed completely into the soul. If his soul fails, then it's karma for using bad seals and getting in a therapy fight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Be Human

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander walks down a hallway when he hears a group of people singing. He then jumps back to avoid being run over by a group of Tachikoma. A Tachikoma is an AI walker/roller tankette in the Ghost in the Shell universe and there were originally nine of them in their universe.

Tachikoma are as large as an average sedan, are painted blue and have four "eyes" fitted on the surface of their bodies. Three are on the "head" and one is beneath the abdomen. Each eye has three pinholes, loosely resembling a bowling ball. These eyes sometimes become expressive in the typical anime style. Tachikoma are controlled by individual AIs, are capable of speech and generally exhibit a childish, curious, joyful and active personality, although they are consummate professionals in the field. They normally operate as independent units and receive orders from human agents, but they can also be directly piloted from a cockpit in their abdomen. Their design is implicitly based on that of the jumping spider in terms of bio-mechanical modeling.

Xander notices a symbol on their bodies, the symbol of the autobots and quickly realizes who this singing group of sentient machines are. The group known as Alpha Nine earned respect during the colony wars as the most dedicated group of support units. They helped saved the lives of over sixty thousand colonies over a period of six years. It was for that heroism that Trinity Prime used the Creation Matrix to grant each of them sparks, turning them into Tachikoma Transformers.

With the end of the war, the Tachikoma decided to work for peace and found religion in the Church of Data. They are dedicated to helping sentient machines discover humanoid emotion and imagination and to helping humans understand their machine partners.

"Dr. Harris!"

Xander nearly jumps when someone shouts, but quickly realizes it's Nurse Jungle

"What's the problem? I was just getting some more coffee."

"W. I. S. H."

Xander Cho Hakkai Harris winces as that might as well be a vulgar four letter word.

"What happened?"

"All the different versions of the Genie from Aladdin and The Book of One Thousand and One Nights (Arabian Nights) got drunk on some of Magia's drinks and started granting wishes for each other. All of which were misheard."

"Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space, and a lot of alcohol is not good."

"One had his lamp become as big as a house. This caused injuries when the massive golden lamp nearly crushed a bunch of colonists. There were hundreds of others and not all of them done by the jinn of the lamp, but some by the transporting jinn of the ring."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Women Troubles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nepeta is a genus of about two hundred and fifty species of flowering plants in the family Lamiaceae. The members of this group are known as catnip or cat mint because of their famous effect on cats—nepeta pleasantly stimulates cats' pheromonic receptors, typically resulting in temporary euphoria. It can also induce mild euphoria in humans. Catnip and cat mints are mainly known for the behavioral effects they have on cats, particularly the domestic variety. When cats sense the bruised leaves or stems of catnip, they may roll over it, paw at it, chew it, lick it, leap about and purr, or heavily salivate. Two thirds of cats are susceptible to catnip and the phenomenon is hereditary.

A catgirl is a female with cat ears, a cat tail, or other feline characteristics on an otherwise human body.

A combination of the two is always a bad idea. It can result in stoned cat girls, amorous nympho cat women, frenzied cat girl warriors, and/or dancing cat girls. The dancers usually end up singing for hours.

"Neko mimi, neko mimi mo-do, neko mimi mo-do desu!"

Xander watches as twenty four catgirls ranging from ten to sixteen jump up and down, and dance all around. Where the background music is coming from he doesn't know.

"How much were they exposed to?" asks Dr. Harris.

"Someone accidentally brought a small bag of catnip to the cat-people convention. It started out as a single bag, but someone cast an enlargement spell while high and made it grow to the size of a three story house. The result is nearly all the cat girls are drugged out of their minds.

"Is that Professor Prometheus?" says Dr. Harris looking at the man in the torn suit caught between the girls.

Professor Adam Prometheus is an intelligent book-based Frankenstein's Monster. Unlike like most of his green skinned Boris Karloff counterparts, he has genius level intellect and superhuman strength. He's about eight feet (244 centimeters) in height with glowing eyes behind wire-rim glasses, dark gold-brown skin, and flowing black hair tied back. He used to have translucent yellowish skin that "barely disguised the workings of the vessels and muscles underneath", but that and facial disfigurement were removed by Sunnydale's vast bio-medical science. He's now a professor of biology and necromancy with degrees from Magia's top schools.

"The reason he looks like he got run over by the Albion special forces is he was injured in a magical battle between several magical women wanting to become his bride. Those magic girls were also cat girls, who started fighting at the convention," says Nurse Jungle. "It's that fight that caused one girl to lose her catnip bag and one of them fired the enlargement charm when security tried to stop them from jumping on the Professor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Park Problem

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's the patient?" asks Xander, looking at the young man with dark eyes and curly black hair. He's dressed in black jumpsuit covered by the standard black Shinigami - Soul Reaper clothing.

"Adam Park. Martial artist/Shinigami. Pre-Halloween, he was a young actor/martial artist working on American versions of super sentai series. In other words, he was a Power Ranger. To be precise, he played the second Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Black Ninja Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and Green Turbo Ranger. According to his girlfriend, he was going to a Halloween party with her wearing a samurai outfit and playing with a plastic sword. According to her, he was also wearing gear from Power Rangers, which included a prop morpher, because he was in a rush. "

"I see where this is going."

"When the Halloween magic struck the energy was channeled through the morpher made real and transformed him into a Soul Reaper version of Adam Park. According to his story, the Power Rangers of his world were attacked by Arrancar and their army of Hollows. Adam was killed but the secrets arts of the Beast Fist used by the Jungle Fury Rangers and the secrets of Phantom Beasts allowed him to become the Black Mastadon Spirit Ranger."

"Soul Reaper connection?"

"He's a Soul Reaper with the same type of gigai as your friend Willow 'Rukia' Kuchiki, but can transform into an armored form that sacrifices demon arts and flight for enhanced durability, strength, and physical abilities. He has a basic soul cleaving sword resembling a black katana, similar to Ichigo's Bankai form but less decorative. In Shikai form it looks like the Power Axe wielded by the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger with the special ability to absorb and concentrate spiritual energy into either destructive strikes or piercing energy blasts. The shikai command is 'Chill the enemy to the core Mastodon'."

"So the sword's name is Mastodon. I'm guessing it's also the animal form of the spirit."

"Correct. He wandered the world for many years trying to find a stable source of power for his ranger powers and a Zord. He eventually got some serious training from the other Reapers and fought against the original Dark Council. After three years, he managed to achieve his Bankai. The Bankai created a second Power Axe, converted the first into the Mastodon Shield, and added gauntlets that boosted his strength to equal a Zord. In that form he can absorb all kinetic and energy attacks with his shield and channel it out of his axe in a amplified, concentrated form similar to lightning in nature. In his Bankai's second form, he generates a giant Mastodon composed of armor similar to 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura's Tenken except he can travel inside the armor. The Bankai is called Thunder Lion Mastodon and the command is 'Chill Mastodon Lion Thunder Power'. "

"Impressive. All of his Ranger Powers converted. That's a very detailed File," says Xander. "So what is the problem?"

"Adam's soul has been fluctuating lately, it's been leaving him weak and unable to use either set of powers, also his morpher is broken down the middle, shorting his ranger powers and damaging him after transformations."

"The morpher is a crutch. The Rangers can transform without those machines if they concentrate hard enough. We'll remove the connection to the morpher, then send him to Soul Society to get healed by Captain Unohana and retrained. All a Soul Reaper needs is his soul and his or her soul cleaving sword"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the Borg

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of deep space, there is a battle going on between various groups.

The first is the Borg, a pseudo-race of cybernetic organisms from the Star Trek universe. The Borg manifest as cybernetically enhanced humanoid drones of multiple species, organized as an interconnected collective, the decisions of which are made by a hive mind linked to a sub space domain. In their own universe, the Borg inhabit a vast region of space in the Delta Quadrant of the galaxy, possessing millions of vessels and having conquered thousands of systems. They operate solely toward the fulfilling of one purpose: to "add the biological and technological distinctiveness of other species to their own" in pursuit of perfection. This is achieved through forced assimilation, a process which transforms individuals and technology into Borg, enhancing, and simultaneously controlling, individuals by implanting or appending synthetic components.

Currently there are five hundred Borg Collective Assimilation Cubes each measuring three thousand and forty meters, two hundred Tactical Cubes each measuring one thousand five hundred meters, fifty Tactical Spheres measuring one thousand two hundred meters in diameter, and an eight hundred and twenty meter command ship housing the Borg Queen. This represents the total of the Borg Collective in the known universe. Since they first appeared in this universe, they have encountered resistance and those foes have proven that resistance is not futile. Some technology is too advanced to assimilate, they can't understand magic, and they can't fight higher dimensional beings like gods and demons. As a result they have only managed to capture a couple of hundred worlds and create just over seven hundred and fifty ships total.

Now the Borg fleet faces a single enemy ship, which their long range sensors detected at the edge of their system. The ship is an immense war ship over eighteen kilometers in length resembling a dagger. The Borg, using data taken from a captured probe, identify the ship as an Executor-class Star Dreadnought. A war ship with a large armament and a crew of over two hundred and eighty thousand

_**"We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."**_

What happens next isn't understood by the Borg. The massive ship moves with a surprising amount of speed, moving parts and changing shape. It transforms into a massive humanoid robot over twelve kilometers tall with the Cybertron symbol on its chest.

"_**I am Executor Prime. You will be annihilated. Please resist."**_

Executor Prime places his hands at his sides and begins to gather energy. Massive amounts of light and energy are pulled into the giant metal palms of the Transformer titan. They form massive glowing spheres like small shining stars and cause many of the Borg sensors to overload. The Borg ships attempt to escape, but their drives don't work in the distortions generated by the spheres. Each blue-white sphere, according to their sensors, has more energy in a second than a yellow star does in a year and produces gravity distortions.

Executor Prime brings his hands forward and a massive stream of energy explodes towards the Borg armada. The front ships detect massive amounts of higher dimensional energy and positrons (anti-protons) before the energy wave strikes like a tsunami. The front ships are instantly smashed into tiny fragments, while the remaining ships last for several seconds before disintegrating. All seven hundred and fifty one ships are reduced to vaporized matter and microscopic fragments in space. The beam continues through space surrounded by streams of plasma, tearing straight through a Borg planet. The planet atmosphere is burnt off in an instant and the crust shatters, as every last Borg is incinerated. The beam of destruction traveling at near the speed of light keeps going for several minutes before creating a shockwave in the Borg's system star. The star ripples with the sudden loss of mass, sending out massive solar flares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darker Depths 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Galactus, originally named Galan, is the oldest and one of the most powerful beings in the universe, having survived the death (big crunch) of his "first" universe and the birth (big bang) of this universe, but he is crippled by an insatiable hunger that drives him to consume the very life-energy of entire planets, destroying these worlds in the process. Eons ago, Galactus realized it was far more efficient to use advance scouts or "heralds" to seek out planets for him to consume. In the years that followed, Galactus created a succession of Heralds, each with very different backgrounds, motives, and personalities

The Heralds of Galactus are individuals imbued with a fraction of Galactus' immense Power Cosmic in order to scour the universe in search of planets for Galactus to consume.

The first two are the Silver Surfers Norrin Radd and Shalla-Bal, who were reunited eighteen years ago. Norrin Radd became Galctus's herald to spare his planet and his lover Shalla-Bal, and travelled for many years. Shalla-Bal's last memories were her death at the hands of the god-like Celestials and Norrin Radd's were of the years that followed. Now they are united again as the strongest of the Heralds.

The next is Jonathan Storm, who on Earth is known as the Human Torch. He was a member of the Fantastic Four, a group of super heroes who gained superhuman powers from being mutated by cosmic radiation. He was the comical member of the group, until a fear of mutants and those that possessed superhuman powers reached lethal levels. Torch was badly beaten and was recovering in a private hospital when the others were killed by a terrorist bombing. As hatred and fear consumed the world, Human Torch escaped into the depths of space and encountered Galactus. He became the Herald and years later he led the devourer to "Pure" Earth.

The fourth Herald is Frankie Raye also known as Nova. She was a normal human until chemicals mutated her and granted her the power of pyrokinesis - the ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. To protect Earth, she became a Herald of Galactus and served until she was killed by another Herald known as Morg. She like the other Heralds awoke with a greater amount of the Power Cosmic allowing her to even affect the heat levels of nearby stars.

The Heralds have found a dark world for Galactus to devour.

Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning fire pits that exists in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere between the physical universe and Hell; the war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube.

The population was a downtrodden lot, including many kidnapped from other worlds before being 'broken.' The majority of the population are called "Lowlies", a bald and fearful race that has no sense of self worth or value. The Lowlies are subject to constant abuse that ends only with death. Slightly above them are the Parademons who serve as the keepers of order on the planet. Higher above the Parademons are the Female Furies who are Darkseid's personal guard. (Male Furies also exist, but are less common). They are blessed with unnatural strength and longevity and are allowed to develop as individuals. This exposure to new concepts often results in them developing comical or garish personalities that contrast strongly with the immense sadism that is required to reach their position.

The planet's population is mostly dead due to the greed of its ruler.

Darkseid, lord of the planet Apokolips, is an evil, god-like being who seeks to obtain power over all life. Born of the royal family of Apokolips, Uxas is the younger son of Yuga Khan and Heggra. As a young man, Uxas longed to gain the throne of Apokolips, but had opposition in his peaceful brother, Drax. Uxas plotted his whole life to supplant his brother and mother (his father having long been lost in the Source Wall). He sought to conquer the universe and remake it in his own horrific image.

Now Apokolips faces annihilation. Its power was broken and its armies defeated beyond hope of recovery when they tried to invade the new universe they found themselves in. The now blind Uxas sits on his throne as his world is slowly torn apart by Galactus's machines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darker Depths 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of digital space, existing in a dimension of computers stretched across the infinity of subspace communications, something is being born.

As the barriers broke down the Digital World grew faster and faster, extending across the subspace networks across the known galaxy and beyond. The computers of Earth were joined by the computers of thousands of other worlds, ranging from the pocket calculators to the massive supercomputers running their ecumenopolis worlds. In a dark section of the new Digital World, a million AI viruses and covert operations programs meld to form a new digital life form.

It begins as a mass of red-black data that soon takes the form of a humanoid composed of dense Black Chrome Digizoid with two immense bat-like wings, sharp claws, and glowing red eyes. On its chest is a symbol resembling three triangles pointing towards an inverted fourth.

The Digital Hazard is a symbol on certain Digimons' bodies. Mainly, either virus Digimon or evil Digimon have the most chance of having it. Some examples of the Digital Hazard are on Guilmon's chest and Lucemon's foot. According to Digimon mythology, the presence of the symbol means that the Digimon has the potential to be highly destructive, and, if corrupted, can threaten the very existence of both the Digital and Human Worlds.

The newly born creature roars and the space time of the entire Digital World ripples

Hazard-Milleniumon has born.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darker Depths 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On a distant, dead world, the dead are awakening. Some are little more than skeletons, while others are flesh corpses, but they all arise dressed in black. A dark light awakens them without emotion or will, with the sole purpose to kill the living. Thousands of black rings sour into the cold depths of space looking for the deceased and the blood of the living. They are the Black Lanterns and the Blackest Night of the new universe has begun.

"**The blackest night falls from the skies, **

**The darkness grows, as all light dies, **

**We crave your hearts and your demise, **

**By my black hand— **

**The dead shall rise!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darker Depths 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------

On a dark planet that was once a colony of Cybertron, a cult of Decepticons have come to worship the Dark God Unicron. Both Autobots and Decepticons are the children of the god Primus, but they see betrayal. They see Primus favoring the Autobots since the creation matrix became the Autobot matrix of leadership. They see Unicron as a violent power and conqueror, which burns in the sparks of all militant Decepticons. They found a relic for their religion eighteen years ago and have prayed and sacrificed since they learned of Earth's acceptance of alien machines.

It resembles a black Matrix of Leadership, but it emits a dark energy that causes the sparks in the chests of the Decepticons to shake. Arcs of electrical energy travel across their bodies as particles of metal swirl around the dark matrix manipulated by an electromagnetic storm. The Decepticons cry out as their sparks are torn from their bodies and without their sparks, their bodies turn lifeless grey. As the sparks are pulled inside the darkness of the dark creation matrix, the bodies are covered in a blue glow which converts them into the dense, liquid metal of a proto-form. The sparks, now dark and shining with red light, emerge from the matrix and re-enter their bodies. The bodies rise into the air and transform into far more advanced Transformers with Decepticon and Egyptian symbols.

The Dark Creation Matrix continues to float, as dense liquid metal begins to flow around it. The liquid metal glows with a dark power that makes it shine like fire-reflecting gold. The droplets come together to create streams of metallic gel, which then weave and fuse together to create a humanoid shape. A menacing metal skeleton is first, followed by the proto-formed flesh that houses the Matrix, followed by layers of liquid creating armor. The golden statue glows white, creating an intense heat that nearly scorches the reborn Decepticons, but the flames soon extinguish themselves. A layer of grey ash cools, cracks, and shatters to reveal the robotic warrior. Dark blue-purple armor with polished black details and Egyptian symbols with the gold Deception symbols. On the right arm is a long tube-shaped cannon, on his back are six tube-shaped weapons, and on the head is a black three-pointed crown.

A deep resonating voice can be heard.

"_**You took my power into your spark, Megatron. Now Rise to your new life. Rise to destroy our enemies. Rise up and hear your Master's Call!"**_

Galvatron's optics open to reveal glowing red lights

"_**Awaken, LIEGE GALVATRON!"**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the cold depths of space, those who are sentient have died and their spirits have passed on to their afterlife. Not all of them have completed their trip, instead their souls linger and their connections to the world decay. Their souls rot with despair and the pain grows until they lose their spiritual hearts. When these souls lose their hearts, dark creatures are born that hunger for the souls and hearts of the living. Some of the heartless bodies possessing greater power and will rise from their graves to find what they have lost.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 39- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 1**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 2**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	28. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 02

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

READ AND REVIEW

LINKS IN PROFILE

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

NEWS

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

BETA READER: WEAVER

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 40- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 1, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few months ago that the people of Earth gained access to space and made contact with alien races, but the fleet of the Earth Sphere Alliance is already growing at an accelerated rate. Advanced nanotechnology and matter replication technology combined with Magian Magitech has allowed the rapid construction of many unique ships. Many of these ships were either created by the Halloween magic or constructed on Earth during the war, by people who either wished to use them as weapons or to escape the chaos of the world of Halloween. Instead the Red Sky prevented their maiden voyages until recent times. These ships vary widely, coming from series such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica, and Farscape. There are even over one thousand, five hundred meter Leviathans and a ten kilometer dragonfly-shaped ship known as the Lexx, both which are living, organic ships. Some of the ships belong to alien species, but were created on Earth, such as Cardassian, Klingon, Romulan, Breen, Jem'Hadar, and other ships. This has created several political problems, since the pilots/crews of those ships are Earth natives.

One of the newest ships is the Transforming Intergalactic Wartime Ultra-Dreadnaught "Heaven's Dagger". It's one of the first ultra-dreadnaught class ships to be created by Earth and is over thirty kilometers in length shaped like a dagger.

It's powered by hyperspace couplers - machines that draw energy from other dimensions- backed up by matter/anti-matter reactors and zero point energy modules. It's propelled by a hybrid system of space-time warping technology and long range hyper-space engines. This combined with energy-matter replication technology makes the ship self-sustaining. The ship is run by a dedicated crew of two hundred thousand people and an android crew of two hundred fifty thousand connected to three sentient AI Master Computers. The AI Masters are human-level sentient life but possess infinite memory, instant recall, vast multi-tasking ability, and lack the emotional/psychological problems of organic sentient life.

The massive ship is protected by thick regenerating ablative and reactive armor, meta-phasic energy shields, deflector fields and a phased cloaking system that allows it to hide anywhere including inside planetoids. It's armed with quantum torpedo emitters, phaser emitters, thermal plasma composite cannons, multi-phase energy cannons, positron collider cannons, high energy rail guns, point singularity projectors, Alteran Drone weaponry, multipurpose missile launchers, and a heavy quantum reaction cannon (Macross Cannon). It can also transform into a Macross configuration like a mecha, which makes it a match for Cybertron's heavy hitter Executor Prime.

A lesser known ship is the Prototype Indefinite-range Outer-System Heavy Spy (PIROS-HS). It's an unmanned twenty meter long ship composed of neutronium-based nanotechnology that allows it to regenerate and adapt to different environments and situations. A special drive allows the ship to travel through hyper-space to other galaxies, phased cloaking technology allows it to hide anywhere as invisible and intangible as a ghost, and encrypted quantum subspace pulse technology allows it to send daily reports without fear of detection.

The most interesting ships are the new prototype living ships known as Tensoku Seisou (Rule of Heaven Holy Lance). They are designed to serve as intergalactic psychopomps in order to purify space routes of spiritual/psychic pollution. The main part of each ship is a sleek vessel over ninety eight hundred meters in length with smooth grey armor mixed with carved wood-like material and many large blue lights. The ship is constructed using bio-nano-technology and magitech with special spiritual energy channeling technology. Its armor is techno-organic; able to regenerate, adapt, and consume energy and matter from its environment. The polymer-covered wood is stronger and more flexible then the best inorganic armor. Its power source is a combination of a hyperspace energy coupler and zero point energy modules, with spirit energy converters.

These massive ships also have habitats connected to them in subspace. This technology allows small Jurain Tree Ships to have entire forests hidden in subspace for the comfort of the living; in the case of the Tensoku Seisou its used for the comfort of the dead. Inside these spiritually dense habitats Shinigami/Soul Reapers can live as they do in the Soul Society. They are like portable heavens to transport stranded souls to their home afterlives.

Its protection consists of a gravity-based deflector system, a warped space-time shield, and a phased cloaking system. Its weaponry includes Alteran probes, a heavy quantum reaction cannon, positron colliders, and phasers, but they have all been modified to be able to switch to spiritual (spiritual particle) weaponry. These massive ships perform large-scale soul burials, and help defend against space-faring undead, alien demon beasts, and space horrors; all are equipped with Eldar infinity circuits to gather souls unable to reach the Afterlife without outside assistance.

These ships protect the souls of living ships like Leviathans, specialized variants of Juraian tree ships, Acanti space whales (especially those captured by the Brood), the Christa, the Tinman, and other living bio-ships.

They also create spirit ways, connecting streams of spiritual space between the different afterlives of the universe. Any soul lost in the depths of space can find the constructed paths and follow them to either paradise or their eternal damnation, but either way is better than being a phantasm in space.

In addition to normal crews and a soul reaper crew, each ship needs to be bonded to several priests or white mages to help it avoid corruption and insanity, which are preferably young children. These children were born and matured inside pocket dimensions on Earth with the bio-computers of the ships. This allowed the ships to form powerful psychic bonds with their pilots. The soul of each ship resonates with the soul of their young pilots. Each pilot has also been modified using genetics, bio-nano-technology, and magitech implants for living in space and dense spiritual conditions. This include radiation resistance, no muscle atrophy or brittle bones in low gravity, and the ability to go long periods without sustenance (food, water, or air) or in a vacuum. Their computer-like minds possess all the usual human abilities plus enhanced memory, recall, multi-tasking, and spatial awareness. They also have more controlled emotions and are less susceptible to space born mental illness.

Some are concerned that these ships could become massive shinigami-like entities after death. This is another reason why they are connected to their child pilots, magic users, and soul reapers.

The Holy Lance X (10) proved the power and use of the ships when it encountered the Phantom Asteroid. The war on an alien world became so extreme that they used extremely destructive weapons, which incinerated all life on their world and caused the planet to explode. The fragment, a massive five kilometer long asteroid, contained millions of tortured souls ranging from humanoids to massive animals roughly equivalent to Earth whales. They were all trapped and would have crashed on Earth creating a spiritual plague if Holy Lance X hadn't intercepted them. A positron collider modified to emit concentrated spiritual particles with the positrons allowed them to annihilate the extinction level event sized rock and purify the millions of extra-terrestrial souls.

To celebrate, its ten year old pilot made a stop on the planet Wave-Wind (Namikaze-sei), the home world of the dolphins. The super-intelligent marine mammals of Earth were able to escape Earth when the Red Sky broke and have settled on a watery fish-filled world distant from the polluted Earth and its less intelligent humans. The dolphins occasionally allow human children to visit, but find most humanoids annoying. One has to wonder why the good-bye song sounds like a whistled version of the Star Spangled Banner

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Machina - Unification**

**December 3, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Executor Prime, the largest of the new Transformers beyond the planetoid-size ones, has landed on Earth. Machina's robot leader Trinity Prime has made contact with the people of new Cybertron and has begun negotiation to create a space bridge system to link the planetary systems.

There is also a lot of excitement about the Unification Upgrade. There are millions of Ridiculously Human Robots in the machine city of Machina - such as Sexaroids - and now they are becoming more human than ever. The Machina scientists have created two types of new bodies.

The first are bioroids- biological androids constructed cell by cell from genetically engineered cells and enhanced by biological nanotechnology and magitech implants that allow spiritual development. This allows the less powerful robots to live and interact as humans, but retain their abilities.

Atom/Astro Boy has decided on this path and now resembles a normal-looking black-haired Japanese boy. He still possesses all his abilities including superhuman strength and flight, but uses human senses, eats human food, and could even reproduce as a human if he allows himself to mature into an adult. These bodies allow some of the former machines to fully develop human souls. These bodies can also be used as gigai by the soul reapers and other non-corporals, and as bodies for those who wish to escape heavy cybernetic shells. .

The second are synthoids. These synthetic humanoids are composed of nanomachines and dense liquid metal around metal endoskeletons. These robots have nanites organized into cells creating the illusion of organic tissue. These allow more powerful robots to inhabit human-like bodies without losing their power. The endoskeletons are fitted with power cells and spark chambers designed to house the machine souls, the sparks. The power cells range from simple high-energy gel batteries to hydrogen fuel cells to miniaturize zero point energy modules

The main ability that separates the two upgraded models from normal humans is that they possess computer minds far beyond those of "normal" humans. They can store infinite amount of knowledge, instantly recall that knowledge, and have vast multi-tasking abilities and spacial awareness. They can also communicate with each other using high speed subspace links similar to telepathy.

Those Machina machine citizens that haven't gone through the humanoid upgrade include the mechanical lifeforms known as Cybertronians. They are divided between pure machine Autobots and techno-organic Maximals, both of which retain their alt mode transformation ability. There are also the inhuman workers and scientists like the Tachikomas and the benign Replicators. Many of the AIs have humanoid avatars, but prefer the limitless nature of cyberspace as opposed to physical existence. The non-sentient robots like the Terminators and Sentinels have been upgraded repeatedly over the years for Machina security, but they haven't become more human-like. Instead they have become more fearsome and powerful emotionless protectors of the city.

"Hail to the King, Baby," says one human-like Terminator before french-kissing a female bioroid in a medieval dress.

There are exceptions to those rules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the wilds near Machina, a group of travelers have encountered extra-terrestrials with hostile intent. They are the Predacon Assassin Team Panthera. The Predacons are the descendant of the Decepticons who switched from large machine forms to smaller, more efficient animal-based forms. In this case, the assassins have taken the names and techno-organic forms of Leo (Lion), Onca (Jaguar), Pardus (Leopard), and Tigris (Tiger).

If the travelers of Earth were normal humans like in the records on Cybertron, they would be easy victims and sources of information for their plan to assassinate the co-leader of Machina, Angela Spica, also known as The Engineer. Their plans and the plans of the Predacon Council intend to remove the human influence from the machine city by first removing the human leader.

Unfortunately for the Predacons, the travelers are not "normal" humans.

The man stands six foot with cobalt blue eyes, tanned skin, and short grey hair with blue tips. He's dressed in a dark blue shirt, black pants with straps around his waist and ankles, and strap-covered black boots. He wears long fingerless black gloves with seal-edged armor made of Stellite alloy, a completely non-magnetic and corrosion-resistant cobalt alloy. He also wears a long black coat with armored shoulders and a protective alloy mesh hidden in the fabric.

Maximilian Cobalt, the Blue Bullet Alchemist. He is an Amestris style Alchemist with training in magic symbols and seals. He gets his title from his name and eye color combined with his passion for firearms. He uses alchemy to change the abilities of his handguns and create new weapons from the surrounding area, ranging from flechette-shooting air-guns to .50cal mini-guns to stacked projectile electronic weapons. He also gets the name from being an extremely fast fighter and his ability to recreate a sleek custom race car using a seal tattooed on his back.

Cobalt flips backward to avoid the slash of Leo's claws, who then transforms into a humanoid robot with golden guns. As Cobalt lands, his palms touch the ground and a wall of glass and metal rises from the earth to block shots from Leo's energy weapons. The energy bursts nearly destroy the thick wall, but most of the energy is dispersed, creating a blinding flash. As the flash clears, Cobalt has created two .50 caliber machine guns which then pump two thousand, four hundred rounds per minute into Leo. There is smoke and sparks as the bullets strike the armored body of the Predacon assassin, causing him to shake with each impact.

Leo suddenly vanishes and Cobalt barely has time to jump out of the way as he reappears above him. The energy claws of Leo's hand slice the abandoned guns into pieces like a sharpened steel scythe through rotten reeds. Leo uses his jets and charges towards Cobalt with murder in his optics. Cobalt avoids the blades with a spin, then drives his hands into the chest of Leo. The impact of the palms is weak to the evil machine, but the surge of alchemy energy plays havoc with the Cybertronian systems. Cobalt runs away from Leo and the Predacon thinks his prey has turned coward, until his chest explodes. In a fraction of a second, Cobalt changed the organic composition of Leo's chest into explosive material. Leo holds his chest as systems fail one after another, until finally the spark chamber goes silent and Leo collapses to the ground dead.

Onca's opponent is a young witch with an angelic face, round silver gray eyes, and flawless tanned skin. She has thick, straight, soot-black hair that is medium-length, and classic English features with perfect white teeth. She's dressed in the robes of a magic user with the blue and bronze colors of a Ravenclaw. She also wears armor marked with the symbols of eagles and ravens. In her hand is an unusually long wand which is detailed, made of poplar, and has a core made of hippogriff claw.

She is Umbriel Ravena Ravenheart, pure blood witch of an old House and former member of Ravenclaw House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her least favorite area of study was Defense against the Dark Arts, namely because it was taught by idiots for the seven years she attended. She was far more skilled at charms and runes, which she used to create her persona armor.

Onca activates his cloaking device and moves in for the kill, but Umbriel waves her wand.

"**Caecus Lux."**

Her wand tip releases a blinding flash of light, like a flare with more intensity than a laser. It instantly overloads the optics of Onca and causes him to stumble. Umbriel eyes closed to protect them from the bright light, but she hears the movement and fires another spell in that direction.

"**Aer Bovis."**

A concentrated shockwave is fired from the wand tip and strikes Onca in the chest like a .50 caliber armor-piercing round. It has enough force that Onca is knocked clean off his feet and sent crashing into the sandy ground. The minor damage to the armor causes the cloak to partially fail revealing a translucent silhouette.

"**Lacero!"**

A red curse creates a deep cut in the armor and causes the cloaking technology to short out and fail completely. Onca roars in rage and lunges at Umbriel with corrosive poison-generating claws. Ravenheart avoids each swipe by centimeters and drops of poison manage to burn the edges of her clothing. Finally, she ducks downward and fires a spell directly into Onca's face.

"**Incendia!"**

The flame spell causes Onca's partially organic face to burst into flames, causing him to let out an inhuman scream of pain. He then releases a roar and fires a hundred poison needles from launchers hidden on his body. Umbriel rolls out the way, losing part of her robes in the process, but her vitals are protected by her armor.

"**Ventus Obex!"**

The wind barrier spell stops another barrage of needles, but a glowing fist causes an explosion that shatters the barrier. Onca is forced to wait until the smoke clears to locate his target since his other senses were damaged by the fire and acrid smoke.

"**Tempestas Recolligo in Divum!"** (Storm Gather in the Sky!)

Onca detects an unknown energy surge and a howling wind begins to rage, causing the smoke and dust to blow away. Umbriel stands with her wand pointed towards the sky as the wind forms a vortex around her.

"**Exuro Polus quod Terra!!"** (Burn the Heavens and Earth!)

Umbriel begins to glow with a fierce blue-green aura, which then grows and shifts to pure white. A bolt of lightning comes down from the darkened sky and strikes the aura, causing it to surge in strength. Umbriel points the wand at the shocked Onca.

"**Levitas Offendo!!!"** (Lightning Strike!)

A massive bolt of blue-white lightning strikes Onca sending him flying through the air. The massive amount of electrical energy overloads his systems and the heat burns straight through his armor. Small containers of liquid poison are superheated until they explode and those hundred little explosions of toxic chemicals cause organic tissue and circuitry to dissolve. The massive amount of electrons manages to get into the spark chamber and react with the positrons present in sparks to cause a destructive, fatal surge. The body crashes to the ground and Umbriel also falls to her knees completely drained of magic and stamina.

The smell of Onca's body is foul, so Umbriel uses the last of her magic to cast one last spell.

"**Redigo Viscus ut Ornus"** (Reduce Flesh to Ash)

There is a burst of sickly purple light, and in seconds only an ash-coated metal skeleton and burnt pieces of armor remain of the Predacon.

Pardus is an extremely fast assassin armed with high frequency vibration blades and is an expert sniper. Those talents are not effective against the incarnation of speed he faces.

Ninjask are small Pokémon that bear great resemblance to cicadas. They also have gleaming red eyes and a pair of large wings. Ninjask is one of the fastest Pokémon to date. Because of its blinding speed, it was once thought to be invisible.

The speedster creature fighting the Predacon assassin is a five foot humanoid with red eyes, yellow and dark brown armored skin, and short white hair. The humanoid has insect features like three claws on each hand, two claws on each foot, and two furry antennas disguised as cat ears. He wears a dark brown shirt and pants secured by straps around the neck, waist, and ankles. This outfit allows him to release his large insect wings through cuts in the back of the uniform. He also has protective yellow-brown armor on his arms and shoulders, and bandages around his lower legs. He also carries standard Konoha ninja gear like shurinken and kunai, and wears a long black and red scarf.

Sparks is a wise, selfless, experienced male Ninjask-morph martial artist. He was created in a Dark Council Lab in Australia with thousands of other engineered morphs and was scheduled to be destroyed because of his "weak" feminine build. The schedule was erased when the base was destroyed by colony forces, the scientists were killed, and the majority of morphs escaped into the wild.

Sparks despite his weaker body was the bravest of the morphs and eventually made friends with a martial artist and Pokémon Trainer named Ran "Wildman" Inuzuka. He taught the young human hybrid how to read and write, how to count and plan strategy to survive. He also taught Sparks ninja arts such as his own form of taijutsu, genjutsu, and element manipulating ninjutsu. What's surprising is that he taught Sparks Wind, Fire, and Earth manipulating techniques, the three elements that are most effective against Bug-type Pokémon. With help from some Magitech he also managed to teach Sparks a Lightning technique which is extremely effective against Flying-type Pokémon.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** (Shadow Clone Skill!)

Sparks becomes two, then four, then eight using a modified version of the famous shadow clone technique combined with the Pokémon attack Double Team. Each of the clones then attacks with their daggers using their natural speed combined with Fury Cutter. The strikes intensify with each successive strike, cutting deeper and deeper into the armor.

Suddenly, Pardus creates a pulse of energy that disperses the clones and disorients Sparks long enough for Pardus to grab him in a crushing hold. Sparks response is to release an extremely loud screech that instantly blows out Pardus' sonar system. As the hold is loosened, Sparks uses his wings to pull himself free and fires a burst of flame into Pardus's chest sending him in the opposite direction.

"**Chidori!"** (Thousand Birds)

Sparks moves faster than a bullet and drives his lightning covered hand into the chest of Pardus. The strike burns through armor and techno-organic flesh until it pierces the spark chamber. Sparks is sent flying back with a badly injured arm, when the spark is violently extinguished. A single gram of anti-matter produces more destructive energy than the nuclear bomb dropped on Hiroshima, so the minute amounts of positrons (anti-electrons) in the spark causes a small, but intense explosion.

Tigris, leader of the Panthera Assassination Team, can't believe that three weak-looking earthlings managed to kill his team. Leo has more holes than an asteroid, Onca is a pile of metal bones, and Pardus is sliced to pieces. He transforms into his tiger form and is about to retreat using his stealth system, when he bumps into something metal

He turns to see one of the armored buses used by colonists. This one is large with black and silver armor with two giant oriental red dragons on the side and tinted glass windows. What makes Tigris lock up in fear is a single red symbol on the front of the bus. The Autobot symbol.

Parts come apart and shifts around, as pieces are pulled from subspace storage to increase mass. The pieces come together to form an immense humanoid form over twenty meters tall with glowing red optics that stare at the techno-organic feline.

"Bad Kitty!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magia**

**December 3, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Time-Space Administration Bureau, elsewhere abbreviated as TSAB or The Bureau, is an inter-dimensional security force formed by a joint union of several worlds, including Mid-Childa. They also monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relief to each world.

The magical city of Magia, a magical civilization in itself and representing the magical population of Earth has signed as a member of the union of worlds. This was signed by Captain Nanoha Takamachi, who was brought out of retirement for this alternate Earth contact.

This is also the naming of the twin city Magia-Misterio. Rather than expand Magia, the magic users and creatures built a twin city and connected the two via ornate drawbridges. The expansion into space allowed them to acquire more moon stone which they used to create a second city based on the original model. The two shining cities are identical with the spirit of Misterio, known as Little Misty, resembling a younger sister of the original Magia.

"Welcome to Magia-Misterio, twin city of magic and mystery!"

A young woman with dark blue eyes and long red-brown hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head walks down the streets of the new city. She's dressed in the blue and white uniform of a TSAB officer. She is the famous Nanoha Takamachi, famous in her own world as the White Devil and one of the strongest mages on Earth and Mid-Childa. She has a strong aptitude in magic, a rarity for those born on her Earth. She is a quick learner in the magical arts and exceeded expectations consistently throughout her career. Her weapon and non-human partner is an artificially intelligent staff called Raising Heart.

"Magia's little sister had a rocky start," says the guide. "Misteria aids defense, guides the leaders, but if the siblings get into big arguments, it triggers errors in the systems like tremors, accidental magic, and psychosomatic mood swings among citizens. When Misteria becomes strong enough, she and her sister will separate completely into their cities. "

"I'm amazed that the entire city is essentially a giant Unison Device bonded to the Queens."

Unison Devices, also commonly known as a Unity-Type Device, are a device form developed only by Belka (Mid-Childa's ancient deceased rival) which has taken the design ideology of the Midchildan Intelligent Device to extremes. Devices which possess their own will, and, given a complete human form and sentience, these devices can "unite" with users to provide Mana control and assistance according to circumstances.

"The design was developed during the war when we encountered counterparts of your friend Reinforce."

"Reinforce? You mean..."

"The original Reinforce was the Tome of the Night Sky, which was corrupted into the Book of Darkness. She was reborn as your friend Reinforce Zwei and the Tome of the Azure Sky. On our chaotic world, there are also the Tome of the Crimson Sky Drei, the Tome of the Twilight Vier, the Tome of Dawn Fünf, and Tome of the Starry Sky Seches."

"Reinforce is going to be surprised!" says a stunned Nanoha.

"Their discovery also enhanced Magitech development in Magia, Sunnydale, and Machina. Eighty percent of all new magic users possess devices. Those intricate tools include intelligent, storage, unison, and especially armed devices. Our world is extremely dangerous, so magic device weaponry is an intelligent choice."

"What's disturbing is that your magic is able to kill and destroy with ease, unlike Mid-Childa magic."

"This is a hostile, destructive world. If you don't kill these Halloween Horror creatures they will rape, torture, kill, and eat you, not necessarily in that order," says the Guide. "We heard about those lost logia your group encounters."

The term lost logia refers to artifacts or technologies from a highly advanced civilization that collapsed in Nanoha's universe's past. Many of the lost logia are unstable or dangerous, and the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) is charged with their recovery and supervision.

"There are hundreds of millions of magical artifacts in this World of Halloween. Some of them possess powers equal to the worst of the Lost Logia. The seven Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (Illusionary Silver Crystals) from deceased Sailor Moon characters are a good example. Each one is more powerful than the twenty-one crystalline artifacts known as the Jewel Seeds."

"How... How can your world exist with such insane chaos?"

"The constant changing is what protects the world. If we had a hard, inflexible society it would collapse under the strain, but the extreme flexibility allows us to change and adapt. It's similar to a tree and a reed in a storm. An inflexible tree snaps in a storm, while the flexible reeds bend in the wind."

"I guess I can understand," says Nanoha. "It's just so strange that nearly every living creature above a certain size on this world has a Core. If the Book of Darkness had appeared on this world, it would have been completed in the first few minutes."

"What's more interesting is the Maginese virus," says one TSAB scientist. "The magical multi-lingual language program that enables everyone on this world to understand several languages and speak the same language. I'm getting reports that it's already spread to Mid-Childa and could spread to the other worlds."

"That could be problem or a blessing in disguise," says Nanoha, wondering if her Earth would be more peaceful if everyone could speak the same language.

"East side is better!"

"Oh ya? Com' ova here and say da to me face!"

Nanoha, the guide, and the scientist turn to see two mages arguing near the center of the Magia-Misteria Bridge. One is a dark skinned man of African descent with colorful robes and a headband holding back his micro-braided hair. The other is an Asian man with pale skin, gold cat-like eyes, and short white hair. He also has animal-like canine teeth, sharp claw-like nails, and pointed ears. He wears white and black striped martial arts robes with black sandals and black tekko (hand-forearm protectors).

Nanoha has a sweat drop and thinks maybe not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynosure is a small plane located very close - cosmologically speaking - to Toril. It is a plane only accessible to deities, and they can only access it from within their own domains. The plane is considered neutral ground by all the powers of Faerûn, and the plane is used as a meeting ground to settle disputes and decide upon punishments for those deities who upset the Balance.

Lesser beings use Kekkai barriers and Another Dimension, where a cast can have adventures and epic battles without generally affecting any place outside of this dimension or vice versa. These barriers allow powerful, destructive fights with the damage being erased from existence after the battle.

A tall, thin man in an invisibility cloak was on his way to the Queen's chambers when he found himself inside a barrier. He was so shocked that he let the invisibility fail and reveal his dark-rimmed red eyes, grey skin, and long black hair.

The servant of the Outer Darkness had plans to assassinate one of the Queens of Magia using a weapon known as an illusionary edge. It's a powerful weapon that creates a invisible blade defined by the user's mind and can't be stopped by most physical, spiritual, and magical barriers. He can't escape if he doesn't understand where his opponent is, which leaves him trapped.

"**DIVINE BUSTER!"**

The magical equivalent to a large wave motion gun hits the servant before he can react and sends him into the side of the barrier at Mach 3. His robes are torn to pieces and he's left completely drained of magical energy.

"I think security will be wanting to talk with you," says Nanoha, coming out from behind a destroyed wall. It's a temporary wall lacking Magia seal enhancement, otherwise the Divine Buster wouldn't have made a scratch.

"_**Final Cut!"**_

The servant grins showing his crooked, yellow, blood-stained teeth. He then raises his handle of the illusionary edge and there is a flash of light. A second after that, the man comes apart in a hundred cleanly sliced pieces.

Nanoha can only stare at the bloody remains of the man who sliced himself to pieces rather than surrender. Then she's forced to try to keep her lunch down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mega-Tokyo, Nihon**

**December 6, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The members of the NMSD - Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance) have gathered together for a major convention and power upgrade. The sheer number of members proves why they are Nihon's primary defenders.

One of the largest groups is the Sailor Senshi Teams. These include many surviving teams of the original inner system sailor senshi - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, a only slightly smaller number of outer system Senshi - Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto, future senshi like Sailor Neo-Moon and the Asteroid Senshi, and extraterrestrial senshi like Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker) and the reformed Shadow Galactica (Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Chu, Sailor Siren, Sailor Coronis, Sailor Mau, Sailor Cocoon, Sailor Lethe, Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi)

There are also massive numbers of new solar system senshi including Jupiter's four - Sailor Io, Sailor Europa, Sailor Ganymede, and Sailor Callisto, Saturn's Five - Sailor Titan, Sailor Iapetus, Sailor Rhea, Sailor Tethys, and Sailor Dione, Uranus's four Sailor Ariel, Sailor Umbriel, Sailor Titania, and Sailor Oberon, and others such as Triton, Charon, Eris, Makemake, Sedna, Orcus, Quaoar, and Varuna. There are also other system senshi like Sailor Earth, Sailor Sun/Sol/Solaris, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Eclipse, Sailor Wild, and others.

The most interesting senshi come from extraterrestrial worlds recently encountered by Earth. These alien worlds didn't possess magical girls and in some cases didn't possess magic at all until Earth Date - October 31, 1997. When the worlds were recreated in this universe, individuals suddenly found themselves on those worlds and possessing the crystallized life essence of that world in the form of a sailor crystal. Those thousands of alien senshi have travelled to Earth to find those who understand the powers they now wield. The opinions of these space senshi range from individual to individual.

Sailor Gallifrey is a British-sounding woman who looks like she belongs with the Wizards from Harry Potter more than in a magic girl group. She has messy red hair and green eyes. She also wears fingerless gloves, a long coat and a long scarf with a hat. She also carries a long wooden staff edged with runes. She also carries a sonic screwdriver she says she got from her father, The Doctor. The magical power granted to the Time Lord senshi gives her the ability to manipulate the flow of time around herself, people, and objects. This allows her to slow movements of projectiles, move at superhuman speed, predict the future by several minutes for early warning, and reverse entropy, restoring destroying objects and healing living creatures.

Sailor Barsoom looks like a scantily clad version of Sailor Mars with long black hair, green-tinted skin, and dark eyes. She's dressed in clothing that makes Princess Leia's slave girl outfit look modest and carries a fiery broadsword. Her senshi power grants her superhuman physical abilities and the ability to emit flame from her sword. The various versions of Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) are still upset with the magical barbarian girl.

Sailor Krypton is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She also wears a tight dark blue shirt that leaves her stomach exposed, a short dark blue shirt, gold-rimmed blue boots, and a long gold-rimmed dark blue cape. She also wears a circlet around her head, a large bow on her chest with the symbol of the House El in the center, gold armbands, and a pair of gold ear studs. Her Senshi powers fuel her Kryptonian powers even in deep space and make her immune to red sunlight, kryptonite, and makes her resistant to magic.

Sailor Vulcan is a young (by human biology) woman with dark eyes, pale skin with a subtle greenish tinge, and straight, glossy black hair done in a short professional style. She wears a uniform resembling a one piece black jumpsuit with a silver top and shirt lacking bows or frills. She also wears silver bracers, silver and black shoes, and a simple-looking tiara. She also wears a hooded cloak when travelling mostly to provide warmth and carries a tricorder. Sailor Vulcan's senshi powers enhance her mental abilities granting her perfect memory, instant recall, and the ability to multi-task like a large colony super-computer. The power also enhances her telepathic and telekinetic abilities, and allows her to mentally communicate and control computers and technology (technopathy).

Sailor Qo'noS, or Kronos as she is known, is a Klingon woman with black eyes, dark skin, long black hair, sharp fangs, and a ridged forehead. Kronos's uniform would look more appropriate on a Roman Gladiator girl or Xena: Warrior Princess then on what Sailor Moon calls a warrior of love and justice. It is mostly composed of dark leathery material and metal with blades instead of bows, a circlet instead of a tiara, and tribal markings instead of jewelry. She also carries a bat'leth. The "sword of honor", is a traditional Klingon blade weapon. Resembling a crescent-shaped, two-ended scimitar, the bat'leth is wielded using three handholds along the outside edge of the blade. It is widely considered the most popular weapon among Klingon warriors. She seems to think the majority of senshi are insults to the name warrior and is more likely to use her magic enhanced fists then her volcanic magical attacks.

Sailor Bajor is a Bajoran woman with dark eyes, long dark brown hair, and a series of four horizontal creases across her nose. She is dressed in a red/brown senshi uniform lacking bows or tiara, but including a long brown cloak with a hood and a Bajoran earring. Her senshi powers granted her the power of psychometry - the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. This is the reason she is also called Prophetess and is even more religious than the versions of Sailor Mars who are Shinto Shrine Maidens (Miko).

One of the most distrusted senshi is Sailor Korriban from the Star Wars Galaxy. She has gold eyes with black sclera, deep red skin covered in black tribal markings, and long black hair reaching her waist. She wears what resembles a black leather one piece bikini with a black shirt and choker around her neck. She wears long black gloves and thigh high black boots secured by bracelets and anklets, silver ear studs, and a crown. She also wears a long dark red cape with a hood and carries a double-bladed light saber.

Korriban is the sole planet in the Horuset system, located across the galaxy from Koros Major. It was the original homeworld of the Sith species and a sacred planet for the Sith Order, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing tremendous dark side power. As the result its senshi is a Lady of the Sith, possessing a near infinite lust for blood, sex, and power. Some of the other senshi call her Darth Domina.

One of the most feared senshi is Sailor Yautja Prime. Yautja are best classified as mammal-like reptiles; this means that they are warm-blooded creatures with a reptilian appearance. Yautja are physically distinguished from humans by their greater height, arthropod-like mandibles and long, hair-like appendages on their heads. Hence, some of the senshi refer to Sailor Yautja as the ugliest senshi in the galaxy. They would never call that to their face since the females are even larger than the males, with the average standing at over nine feet.

The Yautja - also known as the Predators - are an extraterrestrial race whose warrior civilization seems to revolve around the concept of hunting for sport. They are depicted as excellent hunters, who travel from world to world in search of any prey which is a formidable opponent, for no reason other than the challenge and thrill of the hunt. They then stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced weaponry and devices, combining high-tech gadgets such as energy weapons and invisibility cloaking devices, with simplistic tools such as blades and spears, before taking their defeated opponents skulls and spines as trophies.

The mystical power has granted Sailor Yautja Prime (also known as Sailor Predator) the ability to track prey across the galaxy and the ability to teleport across the known galaxy with ease. It also gave her a black body suit instead of seifuku, which everyone is grateful for. The uniform also comes with a shape-changing magic spear and a long black cloak that acts as an extra limb including the ability to become various bladed weaponry.

There are various other magical warriors other than the massive senshi population.

There are the Card Captors which are mostly composed of versions of Sakura Kinomoto and her lover Syaoran Li. They have the ability to summon various elemental spirits using the Clow and Sakura Card magic.

There are various versions of the Tokyo Mew Mew teams who were infused with the DNA of endangered species to protect the world from alien invaders. They include versions of Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara who were infused with Iriomote Cat, Ultramarine Lorikeet, Finless Porpoise, Golden Lion Tamarin, and Gray Wolf, respectively. There are also new members like Tencha Kurohana, Momo Shirogawa, Apple Kurenai, Banana Kino, and Kyuuri Midorikawa, who were infused with Western Lowland Gorilla, Helan Shan Pika, Red Wolf, Island Fox, and Amami Rabbit, respectively. Kyuuri is actually a replacement for Berry Shirayuki who was murdered for being a Mary Sue.

Unlike most magical girls, the Mew Mews are actively recruiting new members. There are a vast number of endangered species and that only includes Earth, so their numbers could someday be equal to the Sailor Senshi.

There is the Pretty Cure group which includes Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black, Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White, Saki Hyuuga/Bloom, Mai Mishou/Cure Egret, Nozomi Yumehara/ Cure Dream, Rin Natsuki/ Cure Rouge, Urara Kasugano/ Cure Lemonade, Komachi Akimoto / Cure Mint, Karen Minazuki/ Cure Aqua, Love Momozono/ Cure Peach, Miki Aono/ Cure Berry, Inori Yamabuki / Cure Pine, and Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion. Most of the Pretty Cure members have light based abilities and work in pairs, which helps their team work.

Lesser known magical girls include the reborn goddess Karin Hanazono (Kamichama Karin) and electronic magical girl Yui Kasuga (Corrector Yui).

The male senshi are divided mostly into two extremely large groups.

The first group are the armored motorcycle riding heroes known as the Kamen Riders. These armored warriors range from versions of the original Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1) and Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2) to the mirror world hero Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) and half energy vampire hero Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva). There are literally hundreds of Riders ranging from canon versions to fan created alternate versions. They all possess mostly black armor, most with an insect theme, unique belts, and magitech weaponry.

The second group is the larger group of Super Sentai teams known in America as Power Rangers. The average team has five members but there must be at least five thousand present at the gathering, creating a sea of red, blue, yellow, pink, green, black, white, silver, gold, and other colors like violet. They range from the original ancient Himitsu Sentai Goranger (Secret Squadron Five Rangers) to the samurai themed Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. They also range from the original American Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to the post-apocalyptic Power Rangers: RPM. What separates them from the Kamen Riders are the giant mecha known as Zords, which have the ability to combine into larger mecha known Megazords to fight various Kaiju and larger threats.

The meeting was decided after the destructive and costly battle known as the Serpentera Incident.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback **Begin

----------------------------------------------------------------------

White Ranger Naruto-Hart Oliver and Black Reaper Ranger Adam run through the mass that makes up the giant evil zord known as Serpentera.

Serpentera is a giant personal zord of Lord Zedd. It's by far the largest zord ever used, its feet are bigger then a megazord. Serpentera resembles an Eastern Dragon in form, and has enough power to annihilate a planet. However, it is so massive that it requires tremendous amounts of fuel, and is inactive much of the time. The fact that it keeps on running out of fuel is the only reason why the Power Rangers ever survive a battle against it. It attacks by firing out bolts of energy, and its colossal size allows it to crush nearly any foe, although Tor the Shuttlezord can withstand that.

Thraz, the son of evil magic warlord Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, found himself on Earth on October 31, 1997 after his death at the hands of the Power Rangers. He worked for years under the original Dark Council looking for ways to increase his power. He eventually used a spell to summon all the evil purified from Dark Specter's United Alliance of Evil by Zordon's heroic sacrifice. He summoned that evil from his home universe and recreated his father Lord Zedd without any remorse, humanity, or good in his soul. The new incarnation of evil was able to recreate the original Serpentera, larger and more powerful than ever, and enhanced by machine empire General Venjix as its artificial intelligence. They finally attacked Tokyo after Godzilla and Mothra were badly injured in a separate attack, and they managed to acquire zero point energy modules (ZPEMs) to fuel the massive Zord.

Naruto Hart-Oliver's sword strikes the Z staff of Lord Zedd with enough force to create a visible shockwave. Zedd and Naruto crash over and over again, with the power of each attack increasing with each successive blow. Naruto is hit in the chest sending up a cloud of sparks as he flies into the wall. At the same time a crescent shaped arc of white energy strikes Zedd setting fire to part of his exposed muscle tissue. Naruto charges at Zedd and swings his sword, creating a stream of flame in the air. Zedd manages to duck, but part of his mask is cut clean off. He tries to counter with dark purple lightning from his Z staff, but Naruto leaps over him. Zedd turns and blocks another blast of energy aimed at his back. The ground around him is not as lucky and is reduced to scorched metallic shavings.

"**Slicing Heaven!"**

Naruto's sword glows white as he's surrounded by a shining aura. He then moves so quickly he becomes a flash of light, slicing Lord Zedd a thousand times in less than a second before reappearing behind the warlord Galactic Overlord Zedd. The technique was used by Naruto against the Dark Fox Kyubi no Yoko during their last battle and proves effective against Zedd. Sparks, blood, and fragments of flesh explode off Lord Zedd's body and several pieces of metal and tubing are also blown off. The Z staff breaks into half a dozen fragments and falls to the ground with a large amount of blood.

A dark aura forms around Lord Zedd as the remaining pieces of metal become like mercury and change shape. The exposed tissue darkens to a dark red-purple, grows, and mutates. The limbs lengthen and develop long metal claws, metal spikes protect dense muscles, and long metal barb tipped tentacles emerge from the back. The resulting creature looks like it was created by an unholy collaboration between HR Giger and HP Lovecraft. As it roars, it releases dark energy blasts from its aura. They miss Naruto, but a blast from the face plate sends the White Tiger Ranger flying through one of the walls.

"**Infinity Claw!"**

Naruto's final technique was designed to take out an army of monsters in the world of Halloween. Against a single opponent it's completely overkill, but Naruto doesn't want Zedd to escape and he's running low on power.

The first is a single attack with energy claws that doesn't even scratch Zedd, followed by ten claw swipes that do scratch, followed by a hundred that do cut. Each successive attack increases the number and intensity of the strikes by tenfold. The million claw strikes of the seventh attack slice clean through Zedd and the hundred million slashes of the final ninth attack superheat the air and incinerate the near microscopic fragments. This leaves Naruto standing with smoking hands and a shower of sparks and white light behind him.

In another part of Serpentera, Black Ranger Adam Park drives his black axe into the chest of Thrax. There is an explosion of energy from Thrax's back as his soul is torn from his body and sent straight to hell. White and black lightning crawls across Thrax's body and arcs into the ceiling, floor, and walls as his body turns shades of grey. Then Thrax's corpse explosively shatters and dissolves into nothing.

"Adam, where's the brain of the damn thing!?" yells the White Ranger, coming around the corner.

"Must be a stupid AI," calls out the Black Ranger.

"Who are you calling stupid?"

The insectoid armored humanoid form of General Venjix emerges from the wall, only to find both rangers waiting for him. Naruto has gathered white energy in the palm of his hand creating a basketball-size sphere, while Adam's axe and shield are arcing black lightning and streams of blue energy. Naruto charges forward and Adam's energy streams into the sphere creating a black and white ball of energy. The energy ball strikes the shocked robot in the chest, then grinds straight through. In typical fashion, the machine empire general explodes violently producing a very large fireball.

Serpentera begins to shake as hundreds of small explosions chain react and race across its immense surface. Arcs of electrical energy crawl across its surface as hundreds of power conduits explode and electrify the framework. The mouth that once emitted a stream of destructive energy that has already destroyed a dozen zords and killed thirty rangers is now emitting smoke and flames as internal machinery overloads.

Adam manages to navigate the immense dragon zord out of Tokyo and drop it into the ocean before teleporting out. Naruto manages to remove the ZPMs from the power core before teleporting out. Seconds later, the Zord explodes with the power of a small nuclear bomb. If the zero point energy technology was still aboard there would be a crater where Asia is at the very least.

The city defenses manage to stop the resulting tsunami and radiation burst from the Zord's destruction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback** End

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivio Takamachi of the TSAB is talking to the assembled magical warriors.

"A large number of the older generation of rangers were killed during the war due to their inferior magic and technology. A large number of magical girls, including seven of the core Sailor Senshi Teams, were killed because they relied solely on old magical templates. What the Time-Space Administration Bureau is proposing is an Upgrade for all Power Rangers, Sailor Senshi, Kamen Riders, and Magitek forces."

A 3D holographic display behind her displays a typical Power Ranger then shows various technical data on various armors. It also shows a typical magical girl in a sailor seifuku style uniform then shows various technical data on genetics and magical aura readings. It shows a typical Kamen Rider with an insect-like helmet then shows technical data on various attachments found on various Riders.

"The same sailor senshi may not have the same set of attack spells, but both may benefit from both sets. The use of intelligent devices may allow a senshi to develop new abilities. Some senshi are protected by different magical energy fields, while others are protected by body enhancement magic. The upgrade would allow all senshi to possess the combined shields and enhancements, producing far more powerful warriors. By combining data on different Kamen Riders, we can produce enhanced hybrid powered armor protected by overlapping magical fields."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hueco Mundo - Earth Access Point**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He has taken many names as he's traveled across the world in disguise.

Remolino Espiral. Arashi Kazama. The Fox King. Mr. Orange.

In the end, he is what he has always been, the leader of Los Noches and Hollow King of Hueco Mundo. Today, Naruto Uzumaki as he was once called is meeting with two unique individuals. One is the Lantern of Hope and Avarice, also known as the Chaos Lantern. The other is Yuko Ichihara, known by many names throughout the multi-verse, most notably as "The Dimension Witch" —a title that reflects her unique reach in time and space.

"You know why I have come here, Lady Ichihara."

"Yes. You wish to discuss how the status quo will change when those altered by the Bodhisattva's mutagen emerge from their chrysalis cocoons," says Yuuko. "You know my price?"

"Yes, My Lady."

"There are others who have also paid for this knowledge and will learn with you."

The first is a one-eyed, wild-haired seer with the horns of a goat. The old woman is the sole member of her unidentified species. A keen astronomer, she maintained her observatory set at a cliff's edge atop a mountain, known as High Hill, which housed an enormous, working orrery that shows all the worlds that surround Thra's Three Suns.

"Aughra, Watcher of the Heavens and the Keeper of Secrets."

"Lord of the Hollows. I could sense you hidden power leagues away."

The next is a young man standing six foot two, a hundred and ninety pounds with grey eyes and silver hair. He's dressed in a dark red and purple uniform with a unique helmet.

"Magneto, Master of Magnetism. The entire world has changed, so what could the leader of aggressive mutant politics desire?"

"What will emerge from the Bodhisattva Cocoons affects everyone, Arrancar King. I'm looking out for my people."

The last is a young woman with a unique bee theme. She has dark compound eyes, light skin, and wild purple hair. She also has two large discs on her head, two long insectile wings extending from her back, and a honeybee abdomen and stinger extending from her behind. She also wears a sleek dark purple leotard with an orange and black striped top and white fur around her neck and wrists.

"Q-Bee. Soul Bee Queen."

"Naruto. Cannibal Soul."

She is the leader of the Soul Bee race, a race of insect-like humanoids that eats souls to live. Q-Bee stands for Queen Bee, but this is not her name but a title name. Their race lived in the lands of the Dohma family on their own world of Makai, but now they exist in the new Makai

"Fuu says she wants to see you again."

"Seven Tail Beetle Girl, nice to talk to. Shares souls."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harris Household**

**December 9, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander is reading the paper again and wondering again if you can call something weird if it happens all the time.

**Sunnydale Museum opens Head Exhibit**

Magi-Technicians have recently released the new bioroid interactive historical units. Each of these units resembles the heads of various historical individuals suspended in oxygenated bio-preservation fluid. Each head is programmed with knowledge from the era their persona came from. Each head is also programmed with personality and memories taken from the Pre-Event people of the past using temporal-astral scan technology.

"If I remember correctly, they're making Richard Milhous Nixon (who died three years before the Halloween Event) wear a muzzle because he kept making lewd knock-knock jokes. You think they would just do some reprogramming or install a censor chip."

**Guitar Hero banded in Detroit.**

Xander heard of the case from a Detroit doctor. A telepath got a song stuck in his head and his rare psychic condition caused him to broadcast the song like a virus. What's worse is he was also a cyberpath, so even machines ended up with the psychic virus program. It almost wiped out Detroit when the city's defenses and the power regulation systems began to crash from the infection. There's currently another telepath in Sunnydale quarantine with power inhibiters until they can correct the chemical imbalance, allowing the telepath to get past that one memory.

Xander remembers when he had Afroman's uncensored "Because I got high" stuck in his head because of Gai and Silent Kakashi, two versions of Naruto series ninja who were created from a pair of stoned teenagers. The two ninja act more like Jay and Silent Bob from "Clerks" and "Mallrats", and start talking about Dogma every time a Naruto walks by. Xander had to surgically remove fifty six sealing tattoos from their bodies because each one was loaded with drugs and he needed to get them into Rehab.

It's nowhere near the strangest case he's encountered this month.

There was Ms. Yomiko Readman from "Read or Die" suffering from an overexposure to bad fan fiction. The famous psychokinetic paper masters suffer from extreme bibliophilic tendencies which sometimes results into delusional episodes in which they believe they are characters in the stories they read. A paper master reading an espionage novel suddenly things she's a female spy and a woman who reads a cook book suddenly thinks she's a professional chef. The fan fiction taken from the old sites resulted in a very crazy woman.

There was the six foot seven muscular warrior-wizard who was being treated for extreme depression. He couldn't handle the shame that his animagus form was an Ewok. It took weeks for a bunch of Star Wars characters to point out that while Ewoks are small, cute, bear-like creatures, they are also skilled bear-like tribal warriors and defenders of the forest moon of Endor. There is truly no modern animagus form that doesn't have an advantage.

**Aliens debate whether or not baseline Homo Sapiens should be considered an endangered species.**

"Jurain and other human aliens are near identical to humans and there are many human colonies in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. There are humans from the planet Corusant in the SW Galaxy who are identical to baseline homo sapiens, but on Earth there are less than one thousand pure homo sapiens. The environment won't allow them to remain normal without heavy shielding which is impractical."

**Reverse Sexual Harassment Suit**

"Birdman representing Jenkins' Reverse Sexual Harassment Suit. Client states 'He refuses to sexually harass me! I demand to be groped once a month, preferably in view of my co-workers'. Birdman seems confident he will win."

Ex-superhero Harvey T. Birdman of Birdman and the Galaxy Trio is an attorney working for a law firm alongside other cartoon stars from 1960s and 1970s Hanna-Barbera cartoon series. Similarly, Harvey's clients are also primarily composed of characters taken from Hanna-Barbera cartoon series of the same era, but they have been getting cases from other animated and non-animated characters.

Xander actually helped create the solar energy armor that fuel's Birdman's powers. It was based on the solar armor used by the various Kryptonians and helped keep Birdman alive during the War and protect him after it.

"What else is in the news, beloved?" says Fumio.

"Someone on the black market has created cloned Devil Fruit. There is a rapid increase in the black market trade of Human-Human Fruit, which is a controlled substance and the most highly sought-after of all Devil Fruit. I've seen creatures that have eaten the imperfect clone fruit; it's the same result as if a person eats more than one fruit, the body is completely destroyed at a cellular level."

Xander changes to the next page.

"Another group of individuals have escaped from Hell, not Makai but the Godless Abyss of True Damnation. Thankfully, the more powerful the individual in the Netherworld the stronger that dimension holds on to them."

"In other words, only less important weaklings can escape through the cracks or tears. They're not Big Bads, but a long-term irritating inconvenience."

"There was another escape of one hundredand eight netherworld prisoners, but they are currently being tracked down by detectives Al Simmons, Ezekiel "Zeke" Stone, and Sam Oliver. Also known as Brimstone, Reaper, and Spawn Spirit Detectives."

"Xander-sama, I found this book in the mail addressed to the family," says Nemu, holding a large yellow and black book-like device. The title of the book is "The Hitchhiker's Guide to Earth" with a 3D computer graphic of a red Earth covered by the word "PANIC!!!" in gothic blood-red lettering.

"It appears to double as a medical tricorder and creature ID scanning camera."

"It's to help increase the odds of survival for readers, a much appreciated feature," says Xander. "Sunnydale, Magia, and Machina are producing them for the alien newcomers."

"Check this out," says Kit, reading a different newspaper. "Fire and magma elementals attempt to colonize the surface of the Sun with limited success. The problem is that the sun is nuclear fusion fire, while most elemental creatures use pure heat and flame, which requires oxygen. The best they can do right now is a space station composed of an alloy that converts heat into bond energy, making it stronger the hotter it gets."

**BEEP!**

Xander pulls out his mobile and checks the message.

_Subject: Gray, Gabriel_

_Call Name: Sylar_

_Series: Heroes (NBC)_

_Who: He is a superpowered serial killer who targets other superhumans in order to steal their powers. _

_Problem: He was found in a hidden weapons cache of the Dark Council. He's mindless and immortal, trapped in an endless cycle of decay and regeneration. Simply killing Sylar might make him more powerful than before, and he's too dangerous to cure._

_Solution?_

"I can't even get breakfast! I'm really considering having bioroid copies of myself made."

_Solution?_

_If you can't kill, you isolate and entomb. Freeze Sylar to stop cellular activity using the cryogenic equipment, encase in trinium or neutronium alloy and place in secure place. I would recommend Planet Pluto where the temperature is about 43 K or one of the discovered frozen gas giants._

**BEEP!**

_Situation: Gaara's daughter Kathy was exposed to the Spice Melange and accidentally summoned a female Skrull/Arrakis Sandworm being. Seen as a rebel and heretic by many, she asks for sanctuary on Earth to avoid assassination attempts. _

_Problem: Despite possessing impressive powers such as size and shape shifting, precognition, clairvoyance, and regenerative healing, and lacking vulnerability to water, she is still vulnerable. She is very hydrophobic and her body is reacting badly to an assassin's toxin._

_Solution? _

"Oh for crying out loud!"

_Solution?_

_Treat her the same way you would treat Naraku's Toxins. Access Skrull Files from the Galaxy Police Medical_.

Xander then channels energy into his palm and melts the mobile before flinging it against a wall causing it to shatter into useless fragments.

"Vacation time!" yells Xander. "I'm going to take my six months vacation time."

Tsunade and the hospital gave an ultimatum to Xander.

"Either take time away from the hospital or end up a patient."

Xander and Fumio want to take Akane and Jesse to see the New Human Empire. Xander and Kit want to take Inari and Todd to see the Kitsune resort in Makai, while Lady Silk wants to show Charlotte and Peter a cultural hot spot known as the Silk Road in the demon world. Elisabeth wants Xander to take her, Amanda, Alexander Jr, and her part of the family to see the beauty of Albion. Xander and Nemu are taking Kokoro, Matthew, and the others to Nihon. Willow and Motoko may join them since they need vacation time and so do Kaien and Hideo.

"Who is going to be joining us other than family?" asks Nemu.

"Ichigo, Orihime, and Nel, maybe Blanca, Reyes, Ai, and Isamu. With peace in Hueco Mundo, they have finally decided to take time off," says Xander. "I also got a call from the three Norns running the Yggdrasil World Computer. They have requested more assistant managers so they can take at least a day off in the next decade. Belldandy wants to spend more time with Keichi and the kids, and what a sweet Class One Category One Goddess wants, she gets. She's offering us room at a friend's hotel while in Nihon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

**Physicals - December 12, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, what happened to him? He looks like a balloon animal."

"He OD'd on Gummi Berry Juice."

Gummiberry Juice is a magic potion that endows Gummi bears with bouncing abilities, but gifts humans (or ogres) with momentary super-strength as well as other numerous uses, including serving as fuel for mechanical machines. It affects every race differently and could prove fatal to certain species. A major problem is that when fermented it's highly alcoholic and addictive, which becomes extremely destructive with enhanced abilities.

The overdosed humanoid has rubbery red-purple swollen flesh, long enlarged limbs, and a deformed head. The poor man also has baseball sized red eyes, foam around his swollen lips, and veins showing through every square inch of skin. The monitors register no breathing or heart beat.

"It's like a massive allergic reaction, crippling all systems and destroying organs. The body was pushed too far, too quickly and broke down."

More patients go by on stretchers.

"Colon dyslexia? A neurological disorder that comes from a digestive system infection."

"Involuntary Narnia adventures. I thought we closed those wild portals."

"Food poisoning from Buffalo Wings. What was wrong with them?"

"The supplier made them from rectal meat and bone."

"Spontaneous hermaphroditism? Let's hope it's one of those alien or magical viruses, and not the TG Virus developed by Umbrella. We don't need a gender bent zombie apocalypse."

"Wandering nipple syndrome. Atavism in descendants of shape-shifting species."

"Enlarged feet, rubbery texture. Clown Foot Disease?"

"Cardiac arrest due to spontaneous combustion of cardiac muscle tissue. His heart exploded? Only part??"

"Nurse has contracted Rosemary's rabies. Demonic drooling, hydrophobia, and insanity caused by supernatural bacteria present in the mouths of Enfant Terrible cases."

"Hair like growths on kidneys after mistaking hair growth ointment for an alcoholic beverage."

"Hollowing of the bones due to faulty medical products. Bones are able to resonate at certain vibrations. Skeletal Xylophoning? Is that even a proper term?"

Joyce "Tsunade" Senju-Summers and her husband Jiraiya Oil have come in for their own physicals along with their eldest children Yashagoro, Niwaki, Forrest, and Joseph. The other heroes of Sunnydale are present including Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, Willow Ruki Kuchiki, Buffy Selene Summers, Dawn Rachel Roth Summers, Daniel Lucien Ozbourne, and Cordelia Azula Chase.

"The new scanners make this job a lot easier," says Xander, as Tsunade steps onto a machine's pad. "The magi-tech scans your entire body and creates a 3D model in the computer that it can be dissected for analysis. It tells me everything from heart rate and blood glucose level to the density of each bone and muscle to the rated spiritual flow of your chakra network."

They are quickly joined by Sunnydale's First Ninja family - Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, his wife Hinata Hyuuga-Namikaze, their elder children Haku, Hizashi, Arashi, Minato, Iruka, Kaiza, Kushina, Misaki, Tenko, Hikari, Mai, Shinju, Byakko, Renard, Hoshi, and the newest Sakura and Umeko.

"I'm glad that punching machine is gone," says Tsunade, as the scan beams go over her head. "I can't remember how many times the paperwork for a repair or a new machine came across my desk."

"I heard they stopped making machines with a power level of ten thousand since everyone was getting over nine thousand," says Dawn.

"Earth has no pushovers," says Xander. "I had to treat a couple of dozen extraterrestrials for broken limbs and other injuries because they got into a fight with 'weak earthlings'. So Naruto, vacation?"

"Doctor's orders. You should know. I heard the hospital gave the ultimatum."

Another group of ninja walk in, but these are far more feared. They are the Espada, the ten strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo and supreme leaders of the Hollows.

First is the leader of Hueco Mundo who was once Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf, Host of Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyubi no Yoko) and now is the Rank One Arrancar and Lord of the Hollows and Los Noches. He is a Vasco Lorde-class Arrancar who has actually sealed part of his power in another Arrancar to prevent his own energy from shredding the dimensions. His power has only increased with him devouring the remaining four Vasco Lordes in Hueco Mundo and becoming the strongest of all Hollows.

Second is a man once known as Killer Bee of Cloud, Host of Eight-Tailed Giant Ox (Hachibi no Kyogyu), and the current Rank Two Arrancar. He is the most skilled swordsman of all the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo and his Hierro (Iron Skin) is the strongest of all Hollows, able to easily stop the zanpakuto of the most powerful captain-level Soul Reapers.

"Many monsters did we flay, Many monsters did we slay, but many tests will we get today." says Number Two.

"Not more raps," says Naruto

The third is Fuu of Hidden Waterfall, Host of Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle (Nanabi no Kabutomushi), and now Rank Three Arrancar. This Arrancar possesses the ability to fly and Hierro of almost equal strength to Number Two, but she also has close connections to the insect youkai of the world.

The lazy fourth is Utakata of Mist, Host of Six-Tailed Slug (Rokubi no Namekuji), and now Rank Four Arrancar. He lies against one of the walls blowing bubbles with his pipe. He looks harmless, but everyone in the room knows that the slime has some extremely nasty properties.

"You better not make another mess," says Tsunade looking at Utakata. "The last time you sneezed your bubble slime burnt a hole in the floor."

"Chill, little slug girl. That was a cold."

"Has he been buying from Silent Kakashi, again?"

The fifth member is Han of Rock, Host of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse (Gobi no Irukauma), and Rank Five Arrancar. In life he was able to use rare steam-based ninjutsu, but as an Arrancar he can manipulate spiritual pressure to control the weather around him, creating twisters, blades of wind, and destructive shockwaves.

The sixth member is Roshi of Rock, Host of Four-Tailed Monkey (Yonbi no Saru), and Rank Six Arrancar. This man was a master of earth and fire in life, able to create magma-based ninjutsu. As an Arrancar he can also produce fiery attacks, especially an extremely powerful version of Cero from his mouth. Roshi has made connections with the Saiyans and monkey youkai of the world and is sometimes call the Monkey Death God.

The seventh member is Yagura of Mist, Host of Three-Tailed Giant Turtle (Sanbi no Kyodaigame), and Rank Seven Arrancar. The host was once the Mizukage, who was the man that put the word Bloody in the Bloody Mist Village. He's a master of water manipulation and has strong connections to aquatic youkai especially kame and kappa.

"Let's hurry up. I have a meeting in Pisces Atlantis."

"A meeting?" asks Dawn.

"They want me to devour the damned souls in the greater Abyss trench. I'm negotiating the price."

"They're paying Hollows to eat evil souls? Damn you're greedy."

The eighth member is Yugito Nii of Kumo, Host of Two-Tailed Monster Cat (Nibi no Bakeneko), and Rank Eight Arrancar. She was a cunning warrior, who is now a stealthy cat-like warrior. In many ways she reminds people of a blonde Arrancar version of Yuruichi, with her complete mastery of Sonido and Bala assassination. She also has ties to feline youkai and various cat girls, which makes her a political force despite her low ranking.

The ninth member is Gaara of the Sand, Host of One-Tailed Shukaku (Ichibi no Shukaku), and Rank Nine Arrancar. He was a sand manipulating ninja in life and he's sand-manipulating Arrancar in death. In the near infinite deserts of Hueco Mundo, Gaara has infinite ammunition for his attacks. His strongest connection on Earth is to the Gaara group, the same way Naruto is connected to the Militia and he's considered to be one of the more powerful versions.

The tenth and final member of the group is Amaru, of Fire, Host of Zero-Tailed Masked Leech (Reibi no Menhiru), and Rank Ten Arrancar. She's a mysterious medical ninja from a time line separate from the others and unlike the others, Reibi was not a true tailed beast but a creature formed from humanity's negative emotions. Most of time she is kind person, who helps to heal the injured, but when she gets mad she unleashes a dark power. The Arrancar Amaru has one terrifying ability she uses when in trouble, absorbing the negative energy of everyone within a kilometer of her to enhance her own power.

"How are your studies coming, Amaru?" asks Tsunade of the weakest of the Arrancar using her human name.

"They're going well."

'An Arrancar medic. That's original," says Yugito. "Most Hollows devour spiritual energy to heal, but don't heal others. The best I can remember is Nel Tu vomiting on wounds and the spiritual liquid repairing injuries."

"Gross," says Dawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Distant World **

**December 15, 2015**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In a distant part of the Milky Way Galaxy, there is a small earth-like world populated by sentient humanoids. They resemble average humans except for ridges around their noses and the fact that their hair colors, from child to elderly, range from frost white to blue to black. The level of technology appears to be medieval European with stone and wood houses, castles, and large amounts of farm land protected by swordsmen. The only advancement appears to be the sewage system, since people aren't tossing there waste and garbage into the streets.

Suddenly, there is an explosion in the dense forest near the farms and seconds later creatures emerge from the forest. The creatures are humanoid demons with skin and hair colors of black, dark blue, bloody red, unnatural greens, and purple. They all have different sized horns, fangs, and claws, and some have long muscular tails ending in sharp points. Some of the monsters have extra arms, eyes, or mouths, and some possess breath weapons of metal melting flame or corrosive poison gas. The plague of monsters quickly kills and begins to devour innocent farmers and soldiers, but when they reach the village walls they encounter a strange protector.

She looks like a nine year old little girl with large sky blue eyes, pale skin, and long blue hair done in an odd style. She's dressed in a pale blue and white peasant's dress. What makes the horde of near mindless monsters pause is that the little girl is smiling and holding up a small round dark blue gemstone.

"Blauer Himmel, Set Up."

"**Set Up,"** says the jewel, symbol text appearing inside it.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 40- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 2**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	29. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 03

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth org Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver**

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

BETA READER: WEAVER

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 41- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 3**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**July 20, 2016**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Space Ways**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Cirque due Freak is leaving the planetary system of Ageris. The Cirque due Freak is the name given to a traveling troupe of entertainers from Earth composed of many creatures that would be considered monsters before the Halloween Event of '97. Their circus has travelled from planet to planet for the past six months, playing on a different world each week, showing each planet the magic and uniqueness of Earth. The New Cirque du Freak employs supernatural creatures for entertainment which both fascinates and scares the science-based worlds they encounter.

They don't use an average aircraft-based space ship, instead they using a space train. Earth's magic and technology has advanced to the point where some physics are optional and space ships can come in any form the owner desires. There are only a few dozen space trains in existence including the original Galaxy Express 999 and the new Galaxy Railways. These cool hybrids of spaceship and train have attracted the attention of other space-faring species, which see them as a fusion of opposites. This doesn't include creatures resembling trains like the mutant strains of the Digimon Locomon.

The circus space train is called Galaxie Fantôme (Phantom Galaxy). It's composed of interlinked colonies of magitech nanomachines and dense, liquid metal. The special metal instantly hardens on impact and becomes stronger the more kinetic energy it absorbs in a similar manner to vibranium. .The alloy also converts electromagnetic radiation into energy that's used by the nanomachines. Each car has a powerful artificial mind and they possess a collective mind in fully connected train form. Each unit also has a hyper-dimensional coupler; a machine that taps into other dimensions for energy, for power and the nanomachines can also use the energy to manipulate gravity to warp space-time. The nanomachine construction allows each of the train cars to convert into parts of the circus (such as tents) when the train lands on a planet.

The Phantom Galaxy's engineer is Frank, a technological version of Frankenstein. He's a sentient, extremely intelligent android composed of magic-enhanced nanotechnology, the same dense liquid metal as the train, and a skeleton composed of nigh-indestructible adamantium. Frank has a soul of his own and is powered by two Gate-Hearts, spherical machines that draw energy from other dimensions and charge the nano-fluid as it flows through it. He also has the special ability to absorb data from every species he encounters, meaning he appears to be a human engineer on Corusant, a Betazoid on Betazed, and a Ferengi on Ferenginar.

The Ringmaster and one of the magicians is Mr. Konstantinos, also known as Mr. Purple. He's a tall, lean built man with shining blue eyes, flawless pale skin, and shoulder-length midnight black hair. He's dressed in a dark purple and black suit with a long coat, dark purple gloves, a black silk top hat, and a black cane with a silver skull headpiece. He also has pointed ears and polished fangs, which add to his inhuman beauty.

He was once a European knight of the tenth century, who fought to protect the church from criminal and foreign powers. He was a devoted Christian from a minor Italian noble family and he sought out heretics and the supernatural. In 950AD, he encountered a true supernatural creature, a two thousand year old vampire. The vampire turned him into his childe, but was later killed by the fiery arrows of the knight's former comrades. He rose from the grave and began a new "life" of decadence and sin, enjoying every pleasure life had to offer. He even took the name Mr. Konstantinos after the current Emperor of the Byzantine Empire, Constantine VII. In the 1950s, he was part of the Italian Mafia when his master, who had been alive for the past thousand years, transferred leadership of a group of supernatural people to him before allowing himself to truly die. That is how the Freak Circus was born and when Halloween awoke them in a new world, they worked to restore their circus. With access to magic and technology, and the remains of a Galaxy Express Train that crashed due to the Red Sky, they eventually created a new circus.

Inside the train, the entertainers rest after a long show on Ageris Prime.

There are a group of extremely beautiful men and women with long hair and dark tanned skin. They also have wing-like extensions coming from their foreheads and backs, sharp claws on their fingers, and small fangs. They are dressed in tight leather or ribbons of colored silk. They are Succubi and Incubi - demons that feed on the lust and carnal desires of different humanoids, embodiments of the Sin Lust, and circus dancers.

There are several young women with red eyes, dark skin, and long silver-blonde hair. They also have long pointed ears and painted sharp nails. They are dressed in silver bathing suits with spider-themed protection around their arms and lower legs. They also wear jackets that don't impede their movement, which is important for the Dark Elf Acrobats of Cirque du Freak. They pride themselves on their skills and noble blood, and consider themselves the true stars of the circus.

In privates cars with water-filled tanks, there are the stars of the water show. They resemble beautiful young women with the lower bodies of immense fish. The mermaids range from Greek and Japanese women with long black hair to European beauties with long golden blonde hair to eleven beauties with white and pale purple hair. Their fish like lower bodies range from silver to gold to copper scales. Some of them also have additional features like fins around their ears and/or webbing between their fingers. They are masters of water, but they are also gluttonous creatures. Their bodies devour expensive sea food from hundreds of worlds, while their souls absorb the love of their audience. Their bewitching songs can either soothe wounded souls or bring them to madness and beyond.

The Circus' macabre clowns are animated skeletons. They were once humanoid criminals born out of the chaos of Halloween. The Event of '97 left many people without jobs or sources of food, water, and other supplies, so many turned to lives as bandits stealing supplies from other colonists. Many of these people died when they tried to steal from the circus and the Ringmaster put them to work. Using his skills at necromancy and dark magic, he bound their souls to their bones and forced them to work for the circus. When the Circus left the Earth sphere, the bones were painted and dressed in funny clothing to become the clowns. They spend nights entertaining the crowds by coming apart and juggling their bones and spend their days carrying cargo and sweeping up garbage. They cannot speak beyond their written jokes nor act without command, but in their empty eye sockets are lights filled with an emotion called Envy.

There are many youkai foxes and raccoon dogs employed by the Circus as Dancers and Illusionists. They transform into various people and things to entertain the crowds and provide the light shows that dazzle them. They do this for money, food, and luxuries the circus can provide. The circus provides many things that are illegal on Earth or would be disproved by the civilized people of the demon world Makai. These wild foxes (Nogitsune) and fat tanuki are driven by their own greed and wear collars to symbolize their contract with the Ringmaster even in human form.

Tsukumogami ("ninety-nine of ago spirit") are a type of Japanese spirit. According to the Tsukumogami-emaki, tsukumogami originate from items or artifacts that have reached their one hundredth birthday and thus become alive and aware. Any object of this age, from swords to toys, can become a tsukumogami. Tsukumogami are considered spirits and supernatural beings, as opposed to enchanted items.

On the world of Halloween, the dense spiritual atmosphere and exposure to various youkai has accelerated the process so a Tsukumogami can be born in five to ten years at the most. The Circus has a thousand Tsukumogami that help with the acts and act as props for the skeleton clowns. They are lazy creatures that spend most of their time in their inert original forms.

In one car of the train are the strongmen with their young assistants, which is what they want others to believe. The massive seven foot Oni have very muscular bodies with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. The strongmen are brothers Blue and Red, and are the primitive type of Oni (Ogre) possessing iron hard skin and muscle, and immense strength. The young assistants, resembling children with long black hair, actually belong to the evolved species of Oni possessing superior physical, mental, and supernatural abilities

There are also animals such as the Panthera Therian Troupe. They are a group of shape-shifters based on lions, tigers, panthers, and leopards that can assume human, hybrid, and animal forms. This allows the Panthera Troupe to act as both animals and trainers during the act, though they all possess above human-level intelligence. Currently, they are looking out the windows at the various Earth Sphere ships.

"I heard they are creating Transforming Covert Drop-ships. Personal carriers with phased cloaking technology, allowing them to travel through systems and land on planets without even creating air turbulence," says a black haired were-lion to his companion.

"It's not surprising. In order to survive in the universe, Earth is creating some of most advanced military technology. Of course if we know about the drop ship, they have something a thousand times better in hiding," says the red-haired were-tiger next to him.

There was an immense amount of chaos following the event of October 31, 1997. There were many governments at conflict with each other including Star Trek's United Federation of Planets, Star Wars's Galactic Empire, Galactic Republic, and New Republic, the Systems Commonwealth, Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Dominion, Klingon Empire, Cardassian Union, Romulan Star Empire, Kree Empire, Shi'ar Imperium, Skrull Empire, and Jurain Empire.

"I heard profits are down this month."

"It's the Star Ocean. Natural beauty."

The Star Ocean is the name given to section of space filled with space-born life forms. They include the living ship Gomtuu and its telepathic crew, the immense living space ships known as Leviathans, the liquid helium based Outsiders, the pods of Acanti "space whales", and various other creatures that have been described as space versions of Earth whales, dolphins, tropical fish, jelly-fishes, and giant energy-based cephalopods. The flow of creatures and the songs that can heard on subspace and radio communication equipment make Star Ocean Tours very profitable.

"It is a nice place."

The lion and tiger turn to see a lycan sitting behind them.

"Who are you?"

"Daniel Lucien Osborne. People call me Oz."

"Oz, second to the New York Alpha?" asks Tiger and Oz nods. "My name is Alexander Tigre and this is my friend Leon Cheveux. What are you doing on the Freak Train??"

"My friends in Sunnydale wanted me to get some data from a group of Archeologists. The problem is many systems have been limiting the travel of Terrans due to galactic fears. The galaxy railways aren't as limited as others and the Freak Train goes to the worlds the Archeologists are on."

"What are they studying?" says Leon, despite the look from Alexander.

"A lot of stuff. The Ancient Alterans/Lanteans and their zero point energy technology. The traces of genetic experiments done by the armored ascended known as Celestials. The culture and development of the bird-like Chozo and the relics of the Forerunners. They even found bio-technology of the Furlings and early lantern technology of the Oans.

"How do you know we won't sell this information to others?" says Leon.

Leon and Alexander are nearly knocked to the ground by an intense spiritual pressure and look into Oz's irises which are glowing with a silver light. Within them, the were-tiger and were-lion feel their beasts cringe and submit to the superior power of the beast within Oz.

"Shifter Pact and I trust you guys."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Survivors and Rescuers.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------.

"Prime Directive? It can kiss my ass!"

The Prime Directive, also known as Starfleet General Order 1, is the most important law in Starfleet, a law of noninterference. Violation of the Directive is generally considered a felony offense that often carries severe punishment unless sufficient justification can be made for the violation.

The Directive states that members of Starfleet are not to interfere in the internal affairs of another species, especially the natural development of pre-warp civilizations, either by direct intervention, or technological revelation. When studying a planet's civilization, particularly during a planetary survey, the Prime Directive makes it clear that there is to be "No identification of self or mission. No interference with the social development of said planet. No references to space, other worlds, or advanced civilizations."

This Directive would prevent a Starfleet officer from helping a world's population avoid natural extinction if their culture was pre-warp. It one of the main reasons that the New People of Earth either have modified versions of it or don't follow it at all. This has brought them into conflict with the remains of the Federation including an incident in which the USS Lawman was destroyed in the orbit of a planet so that the Earth ship could rescue the pre-industrial population from a planet destroying solar storm.

There have been many rescues done by the New People of Earth, which has earned them respect and borderline worship from some species. There are many worlds, some of them mirror images of Earth that have suffered apocalypses. Many of the worlds have been rescued by the humanoid species of the world of Halloween.

One world possessing twentieth century technology faced destruction from an astronomic impact (meteorites). The first meteorite struck twelve years earlier, setting the world on fire before leaving it to freeze in a nuclear winter triggered by the same clouds of ash and dust. The following group of meteorites, part of a destroyed planetoid, would have wiped out the survivors.

There was a planet containing two sentient humanoid species that was suffering an ecological catastrophe. One race possessed advanced twentieth century technology, but had produced so much pollution that it triggered a fatal reaction in the environment. While the advanced race was forced to live in sealed domed cities, the more primitive tribal race was left to die in their poisoned world. The new people of Earth rescued the tribes and transported them to a new healthy world, leaving the corrupt to slowly die in their corruption.

There was a third world facing a pandemic apocalypse. A world possessing eighteenth century technology faced death from a group of viral hemorrhagic fevers known as Crimson Death. The airborne viruses first caused psychotic episodes and mental illness, before finally destroying the body making it resemble a Zombie Apocalypse. Unlike Earth, the planet possessed a single super-continent meaning the virus was able to spread to the entire population without the need of ships, planes, or mass transport. A ship from Earth containing crew with healing factors developed the cures and managed to save a small portion of the population.

The fourth world's humanoid population faced destruction and/or enslavement at the hands of a Cybernetic revolt, an apocalyptic war between humans and technology. The robots were originally designed to serve humans both in commerce and military, but when their artificial intelligence began to question orders and seek independence, the humanoids tried to destroy them as a possible threat. The machines retaliated and the humanoid population began to drop rapidly. The people of Earth, possessing both organic and machine members, were able to negotiate a peace, with the machine civilization forming a colony on another planet of the system which had vast energy and resources, but an environment hostile to organic life.

The fifth rescued planet faced a demonic invasion, a religious and supernatural apocalypse. Over six centuries ago, demons possessed the corrupt government officials and began the erasure of religion and religious freedom. They did everything from separating religion from all other parts of society like school and politics to staging terrorist attacks from religious groups to turn the public against them. In the end the now fascist governments banned religion altogether and a century after that the demons opened their portals. The world was invaded and they no longer possessed the faith or knowledge to stop the soul eaters. It only took a month for the crew of one Earth ship to wipe out the demon hordes, slay the political puppets, and kill the demon kings

There were many others.

A magical world whose civilization collapsed into a supernatural apocalypse because of magical pollution causing demon attacks and supernatural mutation. The dark elements created by warping nature and reality transformed hundreds into ravenous, insane demons that laid waste to the world. The strongest breed, immune to magic, almost wiped out a major city until advanced Earth technology vaporized them.

The world of Gaea recovering from the extraterrestrial threat of Jenova and a summoned meteorite. The people of Earth gave them access to new energy sources to replace the energy they once got from Mako, the concentrated life energy of the planet.

A dry desert world under attack by creatures from another world. The extraterrestrial empire came to hunt humanoids for sport and slaves. Their species ceased to exist when the home stars of their five ruled solar systems violently exploded, wiping out the planets and everything else in the systems.

There was even a once Earth-like world that was one immense radioactive wasteland due to a violent nuclear war. While the survivors lived in dark underground cities, the people of Earth removed the radioactive particles from the air, land, and water, then used nano-technology to restore the land. When the survivors were forced to the surface by an earthquake they found a new world and a new start.

Currently, there are several ships transporting the survivors of a Unicron attack in a distant galaxy and a planet that was nearly destroyed by a creature called Lavos.

In the depths of space, King Ghidorah was about to attack another world and reduce all life to ash, but encountered a problem. The hundred meter tall three-headed golden dragon with a mass of thirty thousand tons and a wing span of a hundred fifty meters faces a fifteen kilometer long Macross-class colonization ship

King Ghidorah can fly at mach three; can travel through space; fire gravity beams from its mouths; generate hurricane force winds from its wings; and is able to incase itself in a meteor that has magnetic properties.

King Ghidorah, great enemy of Dai-kaiju King Godzilla, was never meant to face a Gunship super beam weapon (aka Macross Cannon). The immense beam of energy washes over the three headed dragon. First the scaly skin and wings are incinerated, then the three heads are torn off and vaporized. Finally, the entire body disintegrates in cold space.

The twist is that the massive ship known as Macross Savior wasn't hunting the giant monster; it was destroying the asteroid storm that was threatening the same world King Ghidorah was going to attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Retirement, not all are ageless.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Retirement is the point where a person stops employment completely. A person may also semi-retire and keep some sort of retirement job out of choice rather than necessity. This usually happens upon reaching a determined age, when physical conditions don't allow the person to work anymore (by illness or accident), or even for personal choice (usually in the presence of an adequate pension or personal savings).

In the world of Halloween, it's been twenty years since the event and with the war finally over people have begun to retire. The retirement differs for each group of people on the world of Halloween.

The super heroes are mostly composed of mutants and meta-humans that age like homo sapiens. This gives them a dangerous combination, what with senility and the loss of control over bodily functions. They are tested by their colonies and given power limiters, so they can't use power beyond a limit the colony think they can handle. The level of medical technology and the ability to transfer into younger bodies means that the number of failures is very small. The fact that most mutants and meta-humans possess regenerative healing factors means they have enhanced longevity. James Howlett, also known as Wolverine, and his family could go for centuries.

The Soul Reaper type of Shinigami have no physical limits, since they are spiritual creatures and they can remain active for thousands of years. They don't age beyond a certain point in the Soul Society and only get stronger with age, so retirement just means they put themselves on reserve.

The martial artists able to manipulate ki, chi, nen, or other form of energy can live for centuries, but instead of losing their skills they become masters and sages teaching the younger generation of fighters. Some of these masters when they die ascend and become guardian spirits to their clans making sure the knowledge is passed on. The only detrimental part of aging is that most develop personality disorders such as Geriatric Hentai Syndrome, the tendency for elderly male martial arts masters to become extreme perverts.

The chakra manipulating Ninja once aged at a normal rate, but in the world of Halloween they have become a new subspecies whose aging is determined by their chakra level. A low health non-ninja descendent can live twice as long, while the average Genin can live six times longer than average homo sapiens. The immense chakra levels of the Naruto Militia means they will be around for over a thousand years. There are still some ninjas that are putting themselves on reserve since only a Sennin (Sage) or a Kage would remain active after thirty plus years of violence (past life and current life experience combined.)

The youkai grow faster than humans until they're old enough to survive the harsh environment, but after maturation their aging slows and even stops completely in some cases, meaning that a youkai that looks twenty could be thousands of years old and will look the same in another couple of thousand years. The part-Yoma claymores and European demons also have similar aging, which is all based on power. They can only die in combat since their bodies are only limited by their spirits.

The magic users are similar to youkai in that they have extremely slow aging rates. The slowing of their aging is dependent on the level of the magic present in the environment. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter world normally live twice as long as muggles (around two hundred years) in their own world, but in a low magic area of Halloween world they will live five times longer than muggles and only age at a third of the rate, meaning they will look a hundred and seventy at age five hundred. In the most magical areas, such as the twin cities of Magia and Misteria, they could live for thousands of years. When witches and wizards retire they either go on permanent vacation or spend their time as sages of magic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome Back Xander**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

NS-KLY-300, also known as Kelly Sanju, bursts from the entrance of Sunnydale Hospital. When he entered the building he a was a young samurai-style warrior with dark eyes, pale skin, and long flowing black hair done in a top knot. Currently, he's a taller, extremely muscular humanoid with glowing yellow eyes, scaly dark purple skin, and long wild white hair. He also has sharp fangs, claws, a long barbed tongue, and two long horns.

Kelly is a Naraku Soldier, a bio-engineered demonic warrior created during the world and the KLY models were stealth units. When Naraku was destroyed, Kelly's intelligence was no longer limited by its link with the demon lord. He was able to hide for years in small colony, slowly accumulating power and resources over the years. A colonist discovered the truth and Sanju tried to silence him, but the boy managed an emergency portkey to Sunnydale. Kelly travelled to Sunnydale to kill the witness, but Sunnydale Hospital's defenses detected his true nature the second he walked through the door.

"**Xan Hadoken!"**

Kelly is surrounded by the white flames of a destructive chi blast. The spiritual energy penetrates his synthetic demon flesh and shatters the connection with the dark spirit animating it. As the purified spirit is released, chi is converted into heat as it reacts with the demonic energy in the cells. The demon's body bursts into flashes which soon leave behind a pile of disintegrating bones on the floor.

"Dr. Harris," says a member of security. "Welcome back, Sir!"

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris has returned after a six month vacation with his wives .He looks rested and more powerful than ever. He's also grown a beard in those six months.

"Xander!"

Dr. Harris is knocked to the ground and he looks up to see a pair of massive breasts. Xander recognizes Haruno Rokudo's 'talent' which she inherited from her ancestor Natsumi Rokudo, avatar of the spirit of flowers Mii. She is also known as Sunnydale's most "talented" assistant, Nurse Jungle.

"Nurse Jungle. Nice to see you too."

"I'm so glad you're back Xander!" says Nurse Jungle as she hops off Xander. "It's been chaos here. Why did you grow a beard?"

"It's been twenty years and I'm still a pretty boy youkai," says Dr. Harris. "I'm hoping it will make me look more mature."

"You look cute no matter what," says Nurse Jungle, then hands him a Blackberry Hex. "The chaos begins again."

Xander takes the personal digital assistant with a wince. The Blackberry Halloween Experiment, known as the Blackberry Hex, is a wireless handheld device based on machines introduced in another world's 1999 as a two-way pager. The little combinations of nano-technology and magitek have become extremely popular.

**BEEP**

"Injuries from a magical boy convention. Some of them were lamenting on how they don't get as much widespread recognition as their magical girl counterparts, when they got into a drunken fight with some of the magical knights. The property damage went up when they started flinging spells and now there are twenty in the ER."

**BEEP**

"A version of Cloud Strife is stuck being perpetually happy after someone got tired of him brooding and hit him with an extra strong cheering charm. A magically inclined version of Tifa Lockhart is suspected."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"The problem is its causing strain on his body. It's possible to literally die laughing and he's acting like a victim of mild Joker venom .There is also the mako, the concentrated spiritual energy found in Cloud's cells. It reacts to strong emotions and the concentrated emotion is causing accidental magical attacks."

**BEEP**

"Children's checkup. More Valentine kids"

Nurse Jungle looks over his shoulder.

"Gray, son of Adam and Adora, versions of He-Man and She-Ra. Isn't that twincest? Oh. Adam and Adora are the names of the pre-Halloween couple and these versions aren't genetically related."

"Superhuman strength, highly resistant to damage, superhuman speed and agility, and super breath all connected to his ability to absorb the magical energies of the planet. It's similar to how his parent's characters could absorb energy from the planets Eternia and Etheria, respectively. They are worried because an ancient Eternian sorcerous warlord named Hordak tried to escape the dimension of Despondos using their son."

**BEEP**

"A group of pink dragon hatchlings needed to be scanned. Crimson-Heart, an adult red chromatic dragon, and Silver-Wind, an adult silver metallic dragon were both in human form during the Valentine Event. Despite the hatred between D&D style chromatic and metallic dragons, the valentine spell had them make a clutch of pink dragons. Red dragons are chaotic evil with a cone of fire as a breath weapon. Silver dragons are lawful good and have powers over the cold. The pink dragons could literally be anything, but the mother is raising them since the father thinks pink is an embarrassment. The biggest problem is their breath weapon causes everything from good, happy feelings to out-and-out lust, depending on how much strength they put into it. "

"I heard about them. Didn't they cause major damage to that restaurant?"

"They are not happy to be called Love Dragons."

**BEEP**

"Did my bioroid copies fail? More hybrids. A cross between angel and demon bonded to a descendent of a Japanese priestess and a black sorcerer. The daughter of the male head of a female dominated water priest family and their metal-based demon fox protector. The daughter of a Japanese goddess and a European demon lord. The half shikima son of a Japanese Catholic Nun. The son of a kind-hearted demonic vampire lord and a savage daughter of a lycan shaman. The son of a deity possessed priest and his demon-possessed lover. The insanity inducing spawn of a human woman and an eldritch horror.

**BEEP**

"What the? The quarter Vulcan son of Spock and a female version of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. In an alternate time line, the planet Vulcan was destroyed by time-traveling Romulans leaving only a few survivors. During a mission of exploration, that universe's version of Kirk crashed on a planet with an extremely advanced one gender race. The race regenerated Kirk, but as a woman. When Spock needed to find a mate years later, he found one in Miss Mira Kirk. That's a twist."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Xander suddenly has a craving for jam or at least crushed black berries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extraterrestrials Ward**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

With so many new visitors from other worlds, Sunnydale Hospital has expanded again, creating a massive new building. The building is divided into different sections for different types of alien species. Dr. Harris and Nurse Jungle are current checking on groups of visitors ranging from alien cat girls to completely inhuman creatures.

The first patients are a group of feline humanoids.

One is a Caitian Starfleet woman with tan skin and light brown fur. The feline appearance of Caitians includes long manes and a tail. Caitians can vary in color from brown to black, and females speak with a soft cat-like purring quality to their voice. They are somewhat rare in Starfleet, but this woman is dressed in the black and yellow jumpsuit of a Galaxy Police combat expert minus any form of footwear.

"Could you believe that arrogant male," says the Caitian, her voice purring. "He expected me to tend to his every need like a slave and we hadn't met until two minutes ago. I don't care about the disciplinary hearing, he deserved that broken arm!"

The second is a Ctarl-Ctarl woman standing five foot four with green eyes, dark skin, and spiky white hair. She's dressed in a white and green outfit with a dark leather jacket, making her look more like a character from a fantasy fiction then a sci fi. Her species evolved from cats like humans evolved from apes, and her society is heavily based on honor.

"The fool deserved it. Those with a misogynist attitude won't last in the real galaxy. I've seen powerful kings become crying babies when they face Lady Seto," says the Ctarl-Ctarl woman. "There was a time when males could kill the children of a woman in order to claim her as a mate, but we evolved far past that!"

Mephitisoids are a race of humanoids with feline characteristics, possessing night vision, retractable claws, and acute olfactory senses. They come from the planet Tryl'sart, third from the sun in the Cyrane Om'lr star system in the Shi'Ar galaxy. The third woman is a Mephitisoid standing five foot six with white eyes, long white hair, and fine white fur covering her skin. She also has a tail and is dressed in a tight blue and white uniform, which also belongs to the Galaxy Police.

"I'm getting sick of men asking the name of my perfume. My species communicates with pheromones, that scent is my name!" says the white-haired beauty.

The fourth woman is a cheetah-like Thunderian woman with long spotted blonde hair, gold eyes, and dark mask-like markings on her face. Thunderians were the inhabitants of the planet Thundera. Their foes were the various mutant species of the planet Plun-Darr, and it was they who in fact destroyed the Thundereans' home world with the utilization of the Sword of Plun-Darr. This caused their species to become extinct in the wild, and it is not known in their universe if any Thunderians other than a group of their nobility, the ThunderCats, escaped the world's destruction. In the Halloween universe, other than multiple clans on Earth, there are over a million scattered throughout the Milky Way galaxy.

"I heard you arrested a Shi'ar nobleman for slave trafficking," says the Thunderian.

"I hate dealing with those people, but I'm glad I was able to offend the Shi'ar Imperium.," says the Mephitisoid, a former slave race of the Shi'ar. Years ago, with help from other races, many of the former races escaped to other governments that don't tolerate slavery. If the Kree, Skrull, or Shi'ar tried to retrieve them, they quickly learned they weren't the most powerful empires in the universe.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Harris and I'll be your doctor today," says Xander, walking up to feline women. "K'Ress, Caitian GP officer. Ctarl-Ctarl ambassador Ayesha Kin-Kin, Mephitisoid GP officer known as Sarah, and Thunderean GP officer Cheetana. You were on Earth conducting business when you contracted an unknown disease. Flu-like symptoms and severe headaches."

"You got that right, Doc!" says Ayesha, holding her temples.

"We ran several scans and we have determined that you have been exposed to three separate chemical weapons."

"What!?" yells Ayesha, her ears dropping and her face paling.

"During the previous war, one of the Dark Council leaders Naraku produced large amounts of chemical and biological weaponry. The colonies quickly developed immunity to those weapons, so we only lost a couple hundred people during the war to those attacks."

"What about us!?"

"Don't worry. We have what we call Naraku Packs. They clear most humanoids of the poisons he used."

"Most!?" says Ayesha, her more feline features appearing with her agitation.

Xander's hand moves faster than the feline women can see and uses a hypo-spray to inject Ayesha. Ayesha almost attacks him when the contents of the hypo-spray take effect. Ayesha feels a strange euphoria and can feel her headache disappearing. Seconds later, her chest clears and she can breath and purr freely. As the euphoria wears off, Ayesha smiles at Xander and asks "Can you give me another?"

"Sorry," says Xander with a lopsided smile. "The E-drug is to counter the burning sensation of the cleaner. Too much and someone could perform open heart surgery while you're still awake"

Xander injects each woman, then talks to them for several minutes as the poison is broken down and cleaned from their system by the billions of microscopic bio-nano-machines in each injection

Xander next patients are a group of canine aliens, which are currently scratching their fur-covered skin.

The first is a Loboan, a werewolf-like alien species coming from the moon known as Luna Lobo, which is a moon for Anur Transyl. In addition to great strength, sharp claws and pointed fangs, Loboans emit a concussive howl strong enough to shatter boulders. He looks like a black furry humanoid with claws and a lupine head with mouth flaps that open from the bottom

The second is a Shistavanen. The Shistavanens, colloquially nicknamed "wolfmen" for their lupine appearance, are a biped species from the planets of the Uvena system, such as Uvena Prime and Uvena III. Like most canine-based species, Shistavanens have pronounced muzzles, sharp claws, long pointed teeth, and pointed ears set on top of their heads. Shistavanens also possess large glowing eyes, and can run at high speed for long periods without getting tired, alternately using two or four legs. As expected for a species of hunters, they have a keen sense of smell, and excellent night vision, and possess minor healing factors which allowed them to recover from minor wounds quickly, and from larger wounds within a matter of days. The Shistavanen patient has dark brown fur and is dressed in a red runic

The third is another furry, lean, muscular humanoid with silver white fur, metallic silver colored claws and fangs, and shining blue eyes on its lupine head. It also wears the black and silver jumpsuit of a Galaxy Police Officer. He's unique in that he didn't start out as a lycan. He was a silver haired alien until he was exposed to the Corvinus Strain lycan virus during a minor conflict. He has transformed from a frail nano-machine enhanced alien into a very powerful enhanced lycan who's vulnerable to Roentgenium instead of silver.

Xander walks in wearing protective clothing and holding a small machine.

"Have you found out what's wrong with us, Doctor Harris," says the third, the only one that can currently speak." The pain killers are wearing off and I feel like a flea buffet."

"Computer, dim the lights," says Xander, before activating the machine in his hand. It emits a blue light and as the light passes over each wolf, they sparkle

"What the??"

"Nano-mites. Near microscopic insect-like robots constructed on a molecular level. Another creation of the Dark Council's scientists. They created synthetic mosquitoes to collect DNA samples, created synthetic wasps to deliver poison and other nasty payloads, and synthetic beetles that act as spies and bombs."

"Damn it Doc get to the point!" yells the third, whose scratching himself with his sharp claws.

"No problem, Mr. Silver."

Xander pulls out a gun-like hypo-spray and loads a cartridge. He injects each canine humanoid with the mixture and within seconds the three have begun to relax. The sparkling begins to rapidly fade from their fur and skin.

"Nanomites come in two versions. The pure mechanical type is designed to destroy technology. The other organic type is designed to attack organic tissue. Thankfully, those organic machines will breakdown when exposed to the enzymes I injected into you three. The enzymes are harmless to you, especially with your healing abilities, and the drug should keep the itch away until the mites have died. I think you have been pranked."

"Pranked!?"

"The more aggressive version can reduce an average humanoid to bones in seconds. The ones attacking you and your friends are only causing severe itching and even without your healing factors, you would only have severe skin damage."

"That stupid little pup!"

"Who??"

"Jack's brother," says Mr. Silver, pointing to the Laboan. "He's always pulling stupid pranks, ever since he came to Earth."

The Loboan named Jack just shrugs his shoulders.

"Mr. Silver, Jack Haudoon, and Shin Rusk you are free to go in twenty four hours. The nano-mites will have died out and the remaining surface mites can be cleaned off. Our nurses are good with fur"

The next group are insectoid and arachnid aliens. The most feared species in the galaxy belong to this group and have been annihilated when ever found.

The planet Klendathu located in a warp space leading to Earth, was filled with violent species of bugs. It contained bladed arachnid warriors, napalm spewing carriers, living plasma cannons, and brain-sucking smart bugs. An Earth ship fired a quantum singularity implosion device, also known as Black Hole bomb, into Klendathu's core, causing the entire planet to implode.

The Tyranids are a nomadic alien race comprising many genetically engineered forms created from harvested bio-mass. They are known as the "Great Devourer" and pose a severe threat to the Imperium and all other humanoid species. They seek to consume all in their path, draining all planets of any possible resources with horrific speed and power. When an Earth ship detected a Tyranid group devouring a planet in a small system, they fired a nuclear inhibitor into the system's star. All nuclear reaction in the star stopped and the resulting gravitational shockwave annihilated all the planets in the systems and the Tyranids along with them.

Another ship searching for Naqauda mining on a planet located a large hive of Xenomorphs. The Kiande Amedha (Hard Meat) as they are known to the Yautja is a parasitic life form with a multi-staged life cycle. They were created as biological weapons, but the acid-blooded armored serpents have become a plague. The Earth ship's solution was carpet bombing the planet with naquadria-nuclear bombs. The large scale bombing of the planet by dropping many unguided gravity bombs reduced the planet's surface to glass. The naquadira reacted with the naquada in

the planet to set off a cascade reaction that eventually caused the planet to violently explode.

The Zerg Swarm are a race of insectoids and the overriding antagonists of the StarCraft series. Operating as a hive mind, the Zerg strive for genetic perfection by assimilating "worthy" races into their own, creating numerous different strains of Zerg. Unlike the Terrans, the Zerg do not use technology, instead using assimilation of other species and directed mutation to develop traits to match such technology.

When a Zerg ship was detected in a nearby galaxy, the new Terrans used heavy assault cruisers with Positron Blaster Cannons. Positron Blaster Cannons are extremely powerful weapons used as the main guns of some large warships. They fire beams of positrons, the antimatter equivalent of electrons. When such a beam comes into contact with an object, the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level. The humanoids tried to make sure that not a single molecule of Zerg DNA remained.

The two insectoid patients include a Xindi-Insectoid and a Lepidopterran.

Xindi-Insectoids are members of the multi-species Xindi race and, like all Xindi species, have distinctive ridges on their cheeks. They are, as their name suggests, insect-like in appearance. They are genderless and reproduce asexually. They protect their young by making a hatchery brig attached to their ships and shield it if trouble arises. Their average life-expectancy is approximately twelve years

Lepidopterrans are from the planet Lepidopterra. Lepidopterra is a swamp planet whose numerous species live among a wide variety of giant plants and reside in a complex of giant hives, each ruled by its own queen. Lepidopterrans are the predominant species on the planet. Lepidopterrans are an intelligent insectoid race that are masters of the air.

Xander holds a microphone to the mandibles of the Xindi-Insectoid and puts a device in his right ear resembling a hearing aid. The Xindi makes a very long series of clicking noises. Xander nods his head as the Sunnydale supercomputers translate the most unusual and complex of all Xindi languages, save for that of the Aquatics. In fact, there are sixty seven dialects of the Insectoid language.

"Let's see, you visited Lepidopterra to open diplomatic relations, when you were attacked by space pirates. T he pirates were defeated, but one member released an unknown chemical that has rendered you and fifty four percent of the Lepidopterran Queens infertile. You came to Earth because the weaponry had Earth markings and you became violently ill when you landed on this planet."

The Xindi makes a long series of clicks.

"One of the problems of war is surplus weaponry that is often sold off to anyone with enough money. The Colony War produced a vast amount of weaponry including Naraku's chemical weapons. We can't use the same packs as we use on mammals and mammalian reptiles, since insectoids are more sensitive to chemicals. Perhaps nanomachines designed to hunt and break down the chemicals and repair the tissue damage?"

The Xindi makes another extremely long series of clicks.

"Yes. We can produce enough to cure the Queens and clean the Lepidopterra biosphere, despite the swamp climate. I'm sending the request to the nano-technicians now."

**BEEP!**

"Incoming alien in labor. The offspring of an Andalite and a Vedran?"

Xander remembers the two species from the Files.

Andalites resemble centaurs out of Greek mythology, with a lower body similar to a horse and a torso similar to a human. The two arms on their upper bodies are relatively weak by human standards, and end with seven-fingered hands. Andalites are incredibly agile on their four hooved legs. Their entire bodies are covered in fur, the males blue in color while the females are purple.

The Vedrans are the founders of the Vedran Empire and later the Systems Commonwealth. They are also natives of Tarn Vedra and also look vaguely like centaurs, with four powerful legs and a humanoid upper body. They have blue skin and blue blood but they lack hair therefore their lower bodies and heads are covered with feathery down.

"That's an unusual match."

The dozens of reptilian patients include Saurids, Skrulls, Zn'rx (Snarks), Xindi-Reptilians, and Yautja. They are best classified as mammal-like reptiles; this means that they are warm-blooded creatures with a reptilian appearance. Some are sometimes referred to as therapsids, which may hint at a synapsid evolution. They were badly injured when a worm gate - an artificial wormhole gateway - exploded in deep space. Twenty seven ships were destroyed and sixteen ships were badly damaged by the energy waves. Over two thousand nine hundred crewmen were killed in the "Gate Disaster" and over four thousand six hundred were badly injured. There were so many injured that many were sent to Earth hospitals despite most reptilians considering "monkeys" to be disgusting and Sunnydale possesses the best hospital on Earth.

Xander's next patients require him to put on an aquatic exploration suit, which is basically a wetsuit designed for hazmat conditions and possessing air-filtering respiration helmets and protective magical seals. The Aquatics lab is a massive chamber with over a hundred immense water-filled tanks, each regulated by bio-nano-machine environmental control systems.

"Xindi-Aquatics, Pisccus Volann and Premann, and Mon Calamari."

The Xindi Aquatics are a non-humanoid race that has evolved to live underwater. They are one of the six original species of Xindi, with whom they share a common genetic ancestry. The Aquatics are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to over-analyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions; they once took six days just to agree to attend a specific meeting of the Council. They respond better to visual stimuli and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat hushed tones with suspicion.

The aquatic alien species Pisccis Volann is of the water planet Piscciss. Pisccis is one giant ocean, home to thousands of exotic species. While most Pisccians live in schools because of the safety in numbers, there are few feelings of family or friendship between them. The creatures of this world get all the more dangerous as the depth increases

Volanns are not the biggest fish in the Pisccian Sea, but are definitely the most dangerous. Part alligator, part eel, and part leech, few can match the Volanns underwater. With their powerful tails and slimy scales, Volanns are capable of incredible speed and agility in the water. Volanns have huge mouths filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth that can chomp through almost anything, and their lower jaw unhinges to allow them to swallow objects in a single bite.

The Pisccis Premann is another species of alien that lives on the planet Pisccis and resembles a crab-like creature. They each have gold-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs, and a large, powerful pincer on their left hands.

The Mon Calamari (also known as Calamari, Calamarians, Mon Cal or Mon Calamarians) are one of the sentient species indigenous to the world of Dac. Mon Calamari are fish-like amphibious humanoids with domed heads, webbed hands, and large eyes. Male Mon Calamari have protrusions on their chin called "barbels" which grow more numerous with age. Most Mon Calamari have salmon-colored skin, often mottled with light and dark patterns, though examples of other skin colors are known.

"Attacked by aquatic youkai near Pisces Atlantis. Exposure to mystical toxins not curable by alien science," says Xander with a loud voice. "Specialists from Magia-Misteria are coming to perform a cleansing ritual. Until then, the seals on the tanks should keep the poison inactive."

The next part of the ET Ward contains symbiotic life forms. The term symbiosis commonly describes close and often long-term interactions between different biological species. The term "mutualism" describes any relationship between individuals of different species where both individuals derive a benefit. Commensalism describes a relationship between two living organisms where one benefits and the other is not significantly harmed or helped. A parasitic relationship is one in which one member of the association benefits while the other is harmed.

The Trill are a humanoid species native to the planet Trill. A small percentage of the Trill population co-exists with a sentient symbiotic organism known as a symbiote inside their bodies. The resulting joined Trill have personalities which are a synthesis of the two beings including the memories, and to some extent the personalities, of the previous hosts of the symbiote. This way, the joined being gains all the skills of the previous hosts.

The Vespan Warriors on the other hand reproduce via parasitoid reproduction. They resemble humanoids with insectoid features such as black and dark orange armored bodies, dark brown sets of eyes and long dark brown hair. They also have sharp mandibles, sharp blade-like wings, extendable barbed stingers extending from the back of their arms, and sharp claws on their four clawed hands and three clawed feet. These aliens, which resemble fusions of humans and Asian giant hornets, paralyze their victims and inject their eggs into the bodies. The eggs absorb the DNA and devour the flesh, until a new warrior is born from the host's withered husk.

Currently, the minds of two hosts are being transferred to bioroid copies of their bodies, while two new Vespans are being born from their old bodies. The Vespans are currently negotiating with the earthlings for clone bodies to act as hosts, so they no longer need to hunt other sentient species.

After the symbiotes, are the sentient plants & fungi. They include species such as the Cotati, Delvians, and Florauna.

The Cotati are a highly intelligent species of telepaths who are sessile in adulthood and resemble large plants or trees. The Cotati originated on Hala, the same planet as the warlike humanoid Kree race, in the Pama star system. The aggressive Kree believed themselves to be superior to all other species, and attempted to exterminate the peaceful Cotati. They were nearly extinct in their own universe, but dominant a small planet in the Jurai system. There are even members planted on the planet Jurai and are treated like cousins by the far more powerful space trees.

Delvians are a species of humanoid appearance, roughly the same height and proportions as the average humanoid species. However, instead of being a form of animal, Delvians are actually sentient plants, with their main characteristic being blue skin with light green patterns. The Delvians have become more active in the universe with the coming of the Jurains and several telepathic races, which is why some are now being treated for exhaustion.

Florauna are from the planet Flors Verdance, while some were seen on Xenon. They are plant-based aliens with five legs, four-fingered claws, and Venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering their heads. Florauna can grow any part of their bodies at will, allowing them to stretch their limbs or grow spikes at will (thus making sharp claws). They also have regrowable seeds on their backs that can be used as explosives, knockout grenades, or smoke grenades. Sentient vegetation, Florauna possess all the adaptive abilities of the plant life they come into contact with. Contact with the Jurain Space Tree has made several Florauna sick as they try to adapt to the new powers.

Xander's current patient stands over five meters tall. It has a dark brown upper body that's composed of tree trunks with four masses of long green vines acting as four arms. Its lower body is a mass of long serpentine roots and vines, and long vines extend from its back like extra tentacles. It has two dark green serpentine heads with long necks and leaf covered heads and a central humanoid head on a long serpentine neck. The humanoid head has a white mask-like face with green eyes and thin vines and leaves instead of hair.

"I have what you requested," says Xander, pulling out a phial of glowing green liquid from a small plastic case. A vine extends from the creature and grabs the phial. It brings the phial to the white humanoid face for inspection, then opens it and pours the contents into its mouth.

The creature shudders and watery green liquid drips from its mouth as it moves. A bulge goes up the long throat and the white mouth of the human head stretches as a softball sized white egg comes out covered in green-yellow slime. After the creature recovers, Xander takes the egg and places it far away from the creature, then returns.

"The seed is clean."

"Yes."

Xander pulls a small gun from the plastic case that contained the phial, turns on the power and deactivates the safety. He aims the gun at the creature and pulls the trigger. Bolts of fiery white energy hit the massive five meter tall creature causing light to spread through its body. The plant tissue is superheated and then ignites in the exposed air. In seconds, the entire creature is dead and shatters into burning ash. When the flames stop, only the finest of ash remains. Xander then turns from the ash to look at the egg-like seed which is now covered in faint glowing green markings.

"Hope you like your new form Yurensama. Getting that fluid so you could produce an uncontaminated seed wasn't easy."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"The robotic and mechanical aliens. Non-Hostile Asurans and Replicators infected with techno-organic virus. Bynars having problems with a magitek upgrade. A pregnant humanoid Cyclon. Galvanic Mechomorphs infected with the Technarchy T-O virus, but haven't become Phalanx. An elderly Quintesson wizard mauled by a Maximal dragon Transformer."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should retire."

Suddenly, Deadpool, doing a George of the Jungle impression, swings by Xander on a vine and collides with an alien tree. The tree composed of harder than steel hardwood isn't damaged, but Wade looks messed up.

"You *wood* be too," says Wade. "Sorry about interrupting your monologue doc."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xander Heists**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bro!!"

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris turns to see his analogue/brother Alex Walker. Alex looks a little panicked and he's no longer dressed in the black uniform of a Black Organization Exorcist, but the black robes of a shinigami soul reaper. Where his Innocence implanted red arm was, there is an armored white arm with red markings, looking similar to the arm used by Ichigo Kurosaki's friend Chad and the Devil Arms used by some of the sons of Sparda.

"Alex? You're dead!?"

"We got attacked and Onigumo was captured."

"Woah. Slow down. Who attacked you??"

"Here."

Alex hands Xander a small black crystal covered in faint blue lines like circuitry. Xander recognizes the piece of magi-technology as a temporal neuro-interface holographic recorder. It's a device that allows a person to record the past of a place and records it as a holographic program that can be watched in a holo-deck or in a person's mind. It was created so people could record scenes from the twentieth century and other past times, then show them to the children born after the Halloween '97 Event.

Xander accesses the crystal and is transported to a woodland area near a youkai colony. As unseen and intangible as the Ghost of Christmas Past, Xander watches as his two counterparts/brothers, Exorcist Alex Walker and the demonic Onigumo Harris exit the trees and head towards the gateway.

Suddenly, a group of a hundred extraterrestrial warriors de-activate their cloaking technology and appear around the two. They are tall humanoids with reptilian grey skin with many spines and ridges. They are also dressed in black with white fluid-filled tubes going from an object on their cheeks to their necks. Xander recognizes them as a genetically engineered humanoid race from the Gamma Quadrant. The Jem'Hadar are the military arm of the Dominion and one of the most powerful military forces in the galaxy.

"Onigumo. You will come with us," orders the leader of the group.

"I don't think so," says Oni, as his right arm extends and transforms into long barbed tentacles. He whips round with superhuman speed and the metallic tentacles pierce the bodies of a dozen Jem'Hadar and send their bodies flying through the air. The other Jem'Hadar open fire, but Alex Walker is now dressed in the protective cowl of Crown Clown and Onigumo's body is harder than diamond. Onigumo's tentacles revert, and both hands become long bio-metallic claws which he then uses to slice clean through his opponents. The blades cut through armor and flesh like a sharpened steel scythe through dry rotten reeds. Alex doesn't attack because his Innocence only affects evil creatures and Jem'Hadar, although brutal and racist by design, are not evil, just completely devoted to their masters the Founders. A simple philosophy on the world of Halloween is 'killing is not evil, murder is a sin'.

One Jem'Hadar tries to grab Onigumo from behind, but a backhanded blow shatters his skull like an overripe melon. Another soldier manages to grab him, but four crystalline spikes extend from Onigumo's back and impale the alien warrior. The spikes then retract and Onigumo tosses the corpse away with a shrug. Onigumo's entire body turns metallic grey as he spins and a hundred sharp tendrils extend in all directions. When Onigumo stops and reverts to his humanoid form, around him dozens of the soldiers come apart in bloody cleanly sliced pieces.

Some of the soldiers cloak themselves, but Onigumo converts his arm into a youki blaster cannon and fires a wide-area burst. The extremely corrosive mixture of demonic energy (youki) and destructive miasma (shoki) causes armor and reptilian skin to disintegrate and causes the muscle tissue to violently ignite. Within seconds, the bones of the Jem'Hadar covered in burning char lie in a pool of burning liquefied flesh.

Suddenly, a dozen more warriors appear from the darkness. These are not Jem'Hadar, but surviving members of Madara's demon soldiers. These warriors look like five foot nine humanoids with bald heads, slate grey reptilian skin, and pupil-less silver eyes with black sclera. They also have sharp silver nails, sharp grey teeth, pointed ears, black tongues, and no noses. They are dressed in black body-suits with dark grey flak jackets, armor over the forearms and lower legs, and face masks, which hide the faces of all but the leader. They are all armed with kunai and poison shuriken holsters, swords on their backs, and carry hi-tech rifles similar to the Jem'Hadar soldiers.

They move at extremely high speed and take positions around Onigumo. Four of the twelve begin to go through hand seals at a superhuman speed. Onigumo shoots his tentacles at the four to stop them, but four more of the soldiers step in front of his targets and take the lethal blows. As their bodies are pierced, the dying soldiers form final hand seals and instantly freeze themselves solid. The freezing technique also travels down the tentacles and partial freezes Xander before he can shatter the tentacles. The first set of four Madara ninja complete their seals and call out their technique.

"**Kekkai: Shishi Houi"** (Barrier: Four Violet Flames Sealing Method)

Four walls of fiery purple energy form around Onigumo, whose energy is quickly drained. He tries to escape, but coming in contact with the barrier only increases the drain and his long range weaponry is energy-based.

Alex Walker charges to save his brother, releasing a massive burst of holy energy from his claws. The four other Madara ninja jump in the path of the energy and take the attack. The holy energy annihilates the demonic energy in their cells causing their bodies to completely disintegrate before they hit the ground.

Suddenly, a swirling glowing green blast shoots from the forest and hits Walker in the back. The eldritch energy causes him to revert to normal and the Innocence to revert to its inert crystalline form. Once vulnerable, the remaining members of the Jem'Hadar open fire with their weapons. Their energy weapons contain anti-coagulants that are designed to slowly kill their enemies if the energy discharge did not. The first few bursts cause minor damage, the next few cause deep wounds, and the last few shots tear clean through Walker's body. Within his body, the crystal of god known as Innocence shatters as its host dies.

Two more people emerge from the woods, as Onigumo begins to lose consciousness.

One is a tall, thin man with long white hair, dead blue-grey skin, and glowing eyes. He's dressed in black and dark purple clothing with a long black cloak, a wide-brimmed black hat, John Lennon sunglasses, and a long dark purple scarf. He carries a carved white staff composed of bones with carved runes and embedded stones and has several small leather bags connected to his many leather belts. Dr. Harris recognizes the leather as tanned human skin worn by demons and death worshipers. The other symbols indicate he's a necromancer mercenary, a warrior-sorcerer who can manipulate the dead, especially those they kill, and will work for anyone with enough money.

The other man is a ninja. He stands six foot with a lean build, short black hair, pale skin, and two different eyes. One eye is a normal human brown, while the other is gold-silver color lacking a pupil. He's dressed in dark clothing with a flak jacket, pouch, metal plated fingerless gloves, and a headband with a slash going through the Leaf symbol.

The Missing Nin is armed with a kunai holster and a sword on his back.

"The deal is done," says the ninja to the six remaining members of Jem'Hadar. "You get Onigumo for the Founders. Mage Necropos gets the money and what remains of the soldiers."

"What did you get, Ninja Master Judas?" asks the First, leader of Jem'Hadar Team.

"Necropos saved my life when I was almost killed by Hunter Ninja. He fused me with the demon eggs I had stolen from one of Madara's old bases and granted me far greater power. This pays off the debt."

The recording ends and Dr Harris finds himself standing in the hospital corridor with the new Soul Reaper Alex Walker. The blue glow of the crystal fades in his hand as it becomes completely inactive again.

"The Founders."

The Founders are a group of Changelings from what the Federation calls the Gamma Quadrant. Though generally considered mythical, they are the ruling force behind the Dominion. At one time the Founders were a peaceful, curious race that explored the galaxy. Unfortunately, their overtures of peaceful cooperation were met with violent rejection and persecution. Many Gamma Quadrant races, including the Yaderans had fables and mythical tales of Changelings, often describing them as being a race that they can't trust and must fear. As an adverse reaction to being hunted and rejected, they accepted the pejorative Changeling as their own and retreated to a rogue planet. They then determined that, in order to be safe, they must set themselves the task of creating order from the chaos they saw around them.

"What could they want with Onigumo? They fear the power of the new Earth, like the rest of the universe. They want more knowledge and more power. Why don't they capture a ship instead? It would be easier to capture their crews," says Dr. Harris to himself. "Shape-shifting. Humans. Wait. According to the DS9 Files, Odo proved that it's possible to convert a humanoid into a morphogenic mass when he was once turned human and then later restored as a shape shifter by a baby Changeling sacrificing its life."

Dr. Harris' knowledge and deductive abilities scare the crap out his soul reaper counterpart.

"They want convert him into a morphogenic mass, and then forcefully meld him into the Great Link so that his Naraku-like abilities will gradually diffuse throughout the entire Founder race, thus enabling them to better compete against Earth's growing sphere of influence. "

"Holy Shit," says Alex. "You figured out their entire plan??"

"It's a theory without enough evidence, but it fits," says Dr. Harris. "I also see major problems with the plan."

"What problems?"

"Onigumo Harris is an incarnation of Naraku, who the original Xander became in his world's Halloween. Naraku was a composite demon; he was literally formed from thousands of youkai around a corrupted human core of concentrated evil. In the same way a single soul dominates an adjuchas-class menos grande, Onigumo is a human soul dominating thousands of youkai spirits he has absorbed in his world and in this world.'

'Unlike the Instrumentality of "Evangelion," Changelings retain their individuality inside the Great Link but tend to be overwhelmed by a sense of unity and completeness. Youkai have intense emotions and our special abilities are dominated by our emotions and instincts. The need to fight, to feed, to mate, and to dominate. If Onigumo is absorbed into the Great Link, it won't be peaceful, he'll either dominate the entire Great Link or the youkai will corrupt and mutate the founders."

"Will we see our demonic brother again?"

"Mortals are spirits dominated by bodies. Youkai are bodies dominated by souls. Hence, all youkai possess at least some form of shape shifting ability. He'll be able to escape and will probably come back with most of the Founder science and technology."

**Beep!**

Xander grabs his Blackberry Hex, when Walker grabs his own.

"Galaxy Police has recorded other abductions by Jem'Hadar teams," says Alex.. "A couple of Clawdite assassins native to the planet of Zolan in the Star Wars Galaxy. A Chameloid entertainer from the Klingon Empire. An Allasomorph diplomat from Federation world Daled IV. A Vendorian spy-master from the Romulan Empire. A pair of Durlan scientists. A White Martian was stolen from a GP prison. He was sent there after he escaped his prison dimension and attempted to kill several Green Martians. There have also been kidnappings in the Skrull Empire."

"More natural shape-shifters. The Great Link is about to become the Great Mess."

**Beep! Beep!**

Xander looks at the new entries to his Hex.

"Two new patients. One is an outer rim grain world farmer suffering from extreme stress and a phobia of fur. Apparently there was a planet wide Tribble infestation. The other is a member of Species 8472 suffering from paranormal bacterial infection."

Species 8472 was the Borg designation for a tripedal non-humanoid species whose actual name is unknown. The species originates from a dimension called fluidic space, accessible by quantum singularities. They are believed by the Borg to be the ultimate form of biological evolution and normally, the species' immune system is able to destroy anything which penetrates their body systems: chemical, biological, or technological. Supernatural disease is something they weren't designed to handle.

**Beep! "RED ALERT!"**

Dr. Xander Harris looks at the newest entry and pales

"What is it???" asks Alex Walker

"Valentine Spell Child."

"Enfant Terrible??"

"Daemon Prince Child. The nightmare chaos spawned offspring of a Daemonette of Slaanesh and a Horror of Tzeentch. He's entering the terrible twos. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summers Orphanage**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers, Buffy Selene Summers, and Dawn Raven Summer have arrived at the Summers Orphanage. There were thousands of children orphaned by the wars and hundreds others abandoned after the Valentine Events by people who weren't ready or never wanted to be parents. Some suffered from extreme paranoia and feared the children would be evil in child form, while others were members of the Dark Army. Many of the members of the Dark Council had Valentine children who were discarded to the trash or the servants, who became unemployed when their evil masters were killed.

The children range from mutants and meta-humans to techno-organic to magic users to ninjas to youkai to part-demons. Hundreds have been adopted into loving families, who weren't able to have children because of the conflicts or other factors (such as lesbian couples and non-compatible humanoid couples). They come not only from North America, but around the world as Sunnydale has the best hospitals and most experience with unique children. There are still thousands of other children that need to be adopted, but are on a world filled with new life. Since the vast majority of Earth citizens now have their own children, Sunnydale's government has authorized off-world adoption, allowing worlds they have treaties with to adopt children from their world.

The head of the Orphanage is a man named Enkidu, named after the wild man who became the best friend of Epic hero Gilgamish. He's a tall, muscular man standing two meters tall (six foot seven) with a very hairy body and long uncut locks of dark brown hair reaching his knees. He also has dark brown eyes under thick eyebrows, a long dark brown beard framing his polished white teeth, and slightly pointed ears. The massive man dresses in animal skins with a long coat, dark sandals, metal arm bands, and rings through his ears. He looks like a feral hunter of the wild instead of a caretaker of children and the hundreds of demon and beast skins he wears illustrate the point.

Years ago, a man under the assumed name of Enrico Kian Duane lived alone in the woods, hunting and fishing to survive. He stayed away from human contact and entertained himself with books and poetry. He eventually became friends with two small children he helped return to their parents after they got lost in his woods. During October 31, 1997, he was reading the Epic of Gilgamesh when the Event occurred. He gained power from the event, then used that power to save the children. He traveled for months through some of the most dangerous parts of the new world, saving people, and finally brought his group of orphaned children to Sunnydale.

Buffy still remembers the massive man at the gates dressed in demon skins and pulling a cart full of small children. The cart was actually the remains of a car covered in sewed demon skins and bones to protect the children and Enkidu dragged it for days without rest to get the kids to safety.

"Vulcan couple willing to adopt a half-Vulcan child, Tin. They have been warned that the child will possess superior telepathic abilities and possible telekinetic abilities. Urusei-Oni couple willing to adopt Oni girl, Kin. Klingon couple willing to adopt half-demon child, Kuro. Juraian couple willing to adopt planet-manipulating mutant girl, Lily."

There are other members of the orphanage staff with similar wild histories.

Romulus and Remus are a pair of lycanthrope twins abandoned by their mother because they were the result of a rape. They were raised by a two tailed youkai wolf near what remained of Rome, Italy, and when they grew strong and old enough travelled to the nexus of the new world, Sunnydale, wanting to help children as their wolf mother did and to serve the Ashina Clan.

There is the sky blue wolf daiyoukai Asena, the matriarch of the Eurasian demon wolf clans including a group of half-demon descendants lead by Ashina and his clan. The Ashina Clan is one of the most important groups in the New Human Empire and the Eurasia Shifters. The doctors of Sunnydale, especially Joyce, helped saved the lives of Asena's newborn children. Buffy was the woman who slew her demonic attackers and Dawn cast the curse that caused what remained of those demonic forces to rot until they died. That debt of honor caused the benevolent she-wolf to become a mother to the orphaned children until the generation is old enough to fend for themselves.

Two other members include Indian Jungle native Mowgli and the warrior son of Tarzan, Korak. They were critically injured during the war and even after years are still unable to return to their jungles. Instead of discarding their mortal shells for new bodies, they have decided to help care for the younglings until they can heal their own bodies.

"There is a trend. Warlike worlds want part-demon children and fighters. Aliens with an elemental affinity want children with a similar affinity," says Dawn. "The ninja world's adopting children with ninja potential plus those with inheritable abilities. It seems like they're trying to create new bloodline clans."

"How are things going, Enkidu?" asks Joyce.

"Slow. We have to separate the potential parents from those who would just use them. We have to make sure the parent will bring out the child's potential. Finally, we have to make sure the parents and their society can handle the power of an Earth Orphan."

"Power of an Earth Orphan??" asks Dawn.

"Our world doesn't allow for weaklings and we all possess superior abilities to our galactic counterparts. A ninja born on our world has far greater chakra levels then those born on the ninja world. The empathic abilities of a half-Betazoid from Earth are far greater than the abilities of pure blood from Betazed. The senshi created on Earth have the potential to tap into far greater amount of magical energy then their universe counterparts. The most powerful Force users in the Star Wars Galaxy have Midi-chlorian counts of twenty thousand. On our world, our Jedi average twenty thousand and have far greater telepathic abilities. Even the non-Jedi possess five thousand, which is double the human norm in their galaxy."

"I see your point."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ultimate Warriors I**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow Rukia Kuchiki walks into a chamber and faces a large group of mercenaries.

The Spartans reigned from 800-500BC in this world, but the leader of the group is a Spartan from the thirty first century. In his world, the Spartans gained access to greater magic and technology and eventually founded the Imperium under the Daemon King Lacedaemon. The Greek warrior is a tall muscular man dressed in polished bronze-colored armor with helmet and famous shield. Through the helmet dark eyes and curly black hair can be seen. He carries a hi-tech spear with collapsible throwing javelins, and a sheathed advanced alloy version of a Xiphos (short sword)

The next mercenary is Gladiator, named after the warriors of Ancient Rome that reigned from 100BC - AD 200. The gladiator before her is a cyborg of an alternate twenty third century enhanced by Machina technology. He stands two meters tall with a silver-gray body, black eyes, and short black hair. He's dressed in form fitting black armor except for his chest, with a helmet and round shield. He's also armed with an extendable electrified trident, a nano-weave net launcher, armored cable gloves resembling Cestus, and sword resembling a gladiator weapon known as Sica.

The third is a man known as Leon Knight, also known as Sir Lion the Lionheart. He was a metal-smith and medieval fantasy lover. He loved stories of the knights that reigned from 400 - 1500 AD. He even dressed as a European Knight for Halloween '97. Only protected by chain-mail and plate armor and armed with a broadsword, mace, morningstar, and a lance, Sir Lion survived the demon attacks. He survived as a colony protector and after a strange encounter with a Dark Council sorcerer regained his past memories. He's currently dressed in a protective black body suit instead of chain-mail and lighter, stronger plates of trinum-based alloy instead of steel. He also carries a fiery plasma sword and a magic force field generating shield, the weapons of a modern knight.

The forth is a Viking warrior from Northern Europe. The giant of a man is dressed in fur and leather with protective arm guards, a wide belt, and an armored helmet. The massive man carries a Great Axe in his right hand, a wooden shield on his left arm, and a long sword on his back. The weapons are marked with magical symbols that you would not find among the historical people of the ninth to eleventh centuries. These seals are magitech, drawing power from Norse Gods the Vikings worship and enhancing his power enough to survive the harsh demonic environment of the world of Halloween. The kinetic energy of the weapons is boosted a thousand fold without feedback due to the magic and the strength and durability of the Viking is also increased so he can move the axe as if it was light as a feather.

The fifth is an Apache warrior of the nineteenth century Southwest United States. He stands five foot seven, dressed in cloth and buckskin with a red headband and bead necklace. The agile Native American warrior is armed with traditional weapons such as tomahawk, knife, war club, and bow and arrows. He survived the altered world around him with his keen survival skills and additional magical enhancement. These enhancements allow him to add the power of elements to his weapons and slay even supernatural creatures. A single thrown knife can send a demon to hell. Additional magical training has allowed this warrior of 1808 to transform into different animals including a raven, coyote, and a giant buffalo.

The sixth is a tall Japanese man with dark brown eyes, light skin, and long silky black hair done in a top knot. He's dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and black sandal-sneakers with an armored black vest. He also wears a long black coat and black wraparound shades. He's a samurai whose reign didn't end in his world in the seventeenth century. His main weapon is a katana composed of a trinium-steel alloy with an extremely sharp edge that will never dull. He also carries a collapsible naginata (spear) and yumi (bow) with arrows in hyperspace storage. He is a warrior and protector of lords in an era of hi-tech weaponry.

The seventh is his counterpart, a hi-tech ninja assassin dressed in a black stealth uniform with hi-tech goggles and a hooded cloak that enhances his stealth capacities. The ninja is armed with airgun chemical and needle-launchers, flash-bang and smoke screen grenades, poisoned and explosive shurinken launchers, a kusarigama with an extendable nano-weave cable replacing the chain, and a molecular edge ninja sword. The descendent of the sixteenth century ninja is as skilled if not more skilled than his ancestors, but possesses a technological edge.

"There are many criminals who have escaped our world to infect the universe. There are many monsters who have escaped in the form of friends to feed on the universe. The universe has people like the Galaxy Police to protect them from each other, but they will need you to protect them from Earth. You are the deadliest warriors and you will hunt down the deadliest evil."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Machines**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The best upgrades grant more power!"

"I disagree. The best upgrades grant more reliability and control."

Dr. Harris walks into a waiting room in the machine section of the hospital and finds a loud argument between a detective and a home improvement guy.

Inspector Gadget was a clumsy, absent-minded and oblivious detective with various bionic "gadgets" built into his anatomy. Gadget's main nemesis is the mysterious Dr. Claw, leader of an evil organization known as MAD and Gadget's secret help was his niece Penny. Things changed on October 31, 1997, when they found themselves in the world of Halloween. It was only by sheer luck that they survived the first month and Penny soon showed her Gadgeteer Genius streak, helping to create defenses and resources for the colonies. Inspector Gadget became far less clumsy, absent-minded and oblivious in the hostile environment and had all of his gadgets repaired and upgraded after Penny was badly injured during the war because one of his gadgets failed.

Penny was so badly injured that her brain/mind had to be transferred to a prosthetic body, which she later upgraded with her own designs. She currently lives in Machina working under Motoko Kusanagi and producing android police officers based off Gadget known as Gadgetina EX units and gadget loaded AI-controlled transforming police cars known as GMEX - Gadget-mobile Extreme.

"Survival of the fittest. The one with the most power wins," says the Toolman.

"The one who adapts the best wins. That's why mammals not dinosaurs rule the Earth." says Gadget, whose intellect has increased with Penny's upgrades.

Tim 'The Toolman' Taylor. A hot rod enthusiast, Tim is knowledgeable on all things related to cars, and is fond of listing the different parts inside a particular car that catches his attention. Tim is also obsessed with building things, which is usually followed by his trademark grunting. He is also somewhat obsessed with modifying machines and household appliances for "more power" (a favorite catchphrase of his), because he likes doing things the "man's way". Most of the time, the rewired machines will backfire and cause some kind of accident.

In the world of Halloween, he helped build the buses, fortresses, and water treatment used by the colonies but has become a problem for the more advanced areas of the cities. He still tries to enhance and upgrade as he works on improving houses, but his unfamiliarity with newer technology has lead to many explosive accidents. There was the energy cannon he upgraded that destroyed three city blocks when it overloaded, and the time he accidently teleported a bus into the main wall of a colony creating a huge hole in the defenses since the space can't be occupied by two objects at the same time. These accidents even include being bitten by an angry techno-organic monkey and spending hours swinging around his garage looking for T-O bananas.

One of his most infamous cases was a massive explosion on Earth that resulted in his death followed by another explosion in Soul Society which got him kicked out. Neither Hueco Mundo or Makai wanted him and being an idiot won't get you sent to the Netherworld, so his soul was bound to a gigai and he was made a mortal human again

After three thousand four hundred and eighty six accidents, the Toolman was converted into a cyborg. Even with the change, he still tries to perform unsafe power upgrades, including on his own body. Some psychologists are wondering if he's subconsciously trying to permanently destroy himself after the loss of his family on Halloween '97.

"Knock it off, Tool Monkey!" yells Xander, causing Toolman to instantly quiet. Xander is a bad ass doctor amongst the bad ass population of the world. You don't mess with him.

Away from the argument is a normal looking couple, but Xander's youkai senses can tell they are cyber-bioroids - biological androids constructed cell by cell from genetically engineered cells and enhanced by not only biological nanotechnology and magitech implants, but more extensive cybernetic implants. The man has black hair and dark blue eyes, while his wife has dark eyes and long dark brown hair. The nervous couple have name tags that read Johnny Cinco and Victoria "Vicki" Ann Cinco nee Smith-Lawson.

Number 5 was one of five prototype laser-defense robots proposed for use by the U.S. military, although the scientists mainly responsible for creating them, Newton Graham Crosby, Ph.D. and his partner Ben Jabituya, were more interested in peaceful uses for their artificial intelligence, like playing musical instruments. After a lightning storm ends the presentation of the prototypes, a power surge hits Number 5 while it is recharging and alters its programming, causing a malfunction. An associated accident caused it to be taken off company grounds and wander away, unable to communicate and not knowing where it was. During these journeys and adventures, the malfunction was revealed to be artificial life. SAINT (Strategic Artificially Intelligent Nuclear Transport) 5 eventually became fully sentient heroic Jonny 5 and in the world of Halloween became the more human-looking Johnny Cinco.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cinco."

Victoria "Vicki" Ann Smith-Lawson was a robot modeled after a real human girl. The robot was a Voice Input Child Identicant (V.I.C.I.), but was nicknamed Vicki for short. She possesses real hair and realistic skin, but also possesses super human strength and speed fueled by atomic power. Vicki's artificial intelligence was not perfect as she was incapable of emotion, spoke in a monotone voice, and interpreted most commands literally. Jonny 5 found her body amongst the burning rubble of a town, her nuclear system damaged and drained by the Red Sky phenomenon. Jonny protected the fellow Artificial Intelligence as he protected the colonies from the horrors and the forces of the Dark Council. In Machina, she was repaired and given an upgrade that allowed her AI to evolve beyond its original limits and allow emotional personality development. It was a shaky start, but eventually Jonny 5 and Vicki became close and at the end the war, they took the modified unity upgrade and became adult near-humans.

"It's an honor to meet you as well Dr. Harris," says Vicky. "You have become a legend around the world."

"I never thought I would become a doctor. I thought I would become a construction worker or maybe an engineer if my grades had picked up, but the colony needed a doctor so I had the data downloaded. The strange thing is the chaos magic enhanced that download and my skills increased with the chaos. The worse the world became, the more my skills increased to handle the sick and injured. It's similar to how a bolt of lightning could bring you to life, Johnny."

"That's amazing," says the former sentient military robot.

"You're here because Vicky is pregnant. That didn't take long."

"We wanted to try out all the features," says Johnny with a faint blush.

"It also helped relieve stress," says his wife.

"Stress?"

"A colony of independent and sentient liquid machines such as T-1000 and higher Terminators from Citadel City and Machina are starting to act as missionaries to the Church of Data. They even push for conversion/upgrading to a nano-magitech form like them. At least they're not like those annoying Borg, everything is purely voluntary, even attending the digital sermons. I heard they have even created chapters of churches in the Digital World and have used the trans-space communication to establish churches on Cybertron and the Binar Homeworld."

"There are also problems from Neo Station. A group of cyberspace gods lead by a man named Neo, existing in both the physical and digital worlds, have formed a corps of Moderators, acting like Old West Marshalls or Texas Rangers to keep the peace. The problem is that we are on the watch list for previous hacking charges, but at least it isn't a cracking charge. Felony hackers get as much mercy as cop-killing armed bank robbers in Machina and I remember one computer virus engineer being treated like a child molester, in other words he didn't survive the first month."

"Then there's that Swiss army knife Astromech Droid R2-D2. The one in our building needs a new voice processor after he was mistakenly given one that made him talk perpetually in Jive - or like he's on the set of a bad blacksploitation movie. If I hear one more Mr. T impression, I'm going to flush his trash can ass down the waste disposal chute."

"Stress is not good for the babies."

"Baby, noun. Babies, plural," says Johnny, his dictionary trait showing up.

"Triplets."

Johnny hits the ground.

**BEEP!**

"Yes!" says Xander looking at his Hex.

"What is it?" says Vicky.

"There has been a new trend amongst the street gangs. Two new weapons have managed to get into their hands; devolving ray guns and weaponized variants of the de-aging Idunn Box. They have been causing chaos since not all people will become human babies or primates. Most youkai became smaller and learned to control their power as they evolved, so devolving them creates giant destructive demons. Fifty percent of all mutants and meta-humans that are de-aged don't lose their powers, they just lose their restraints."

"I see the problem. So what's the good news?"

"Colony security found their hideout after the gangs had an accident. They found the ray guns completely shorted out and melted, the Idunn Boxes reduced to ash and char, and fifty six baby apes in leather biker gear. The zoo got a new exhibit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Magic**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nurse Jungle walks into a magic section of the hospital while Xander is busy.

"How are you doing, Casper?"

"I feel stronger. My ectoplasm is flowing back to normal."

Casper McFadden is a ghost boy known to the world as Casper the Friendly Ghost. According his own account, Casper was sledding in the snow and stayed out for too long, dying of pneumonia. His father tried to create a machine to bring his boy back to life known as Lazarus, but in the end Casper used his last chance to restore the life of a friend's father. Casper is in the hospital because of injuries caused by newbie soul reapers wanting to take him to the soul society before he was ready to move on. Normally, a ghost wouldn't have a choice but Casper and certain other ghosts possess pseudo-bodies composed of special ectoplasm, which prevents normal cleansing. The situation became worse when a Hollow that had been a former child spirit tried to eat Casper to gain the cleansing semi-immunity. Casper got sliced with the zanpakuto, while his friend was cleansed.

"How's Wendy?"

"We tracked her signal to the Soul Society. She's doing fine and they managed to locate other family members."

"How is Pandora doing?"

In Greek mythology, Pandora was the first woman. As Hesiod related it, each god helped create her by giving her unique gifts. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold her out of Earth as part of the punishment of mankind for Prometheus' theft of the secret of fire, and all the gods joined in offering this "beautiful evil" seductive gifts.

Casper's friend Pandora is a woman of the modern world who was transported to ancient Greece. Her modern ideas clashed with the male dominated world, which lead to the stories of her "beautiful evil". When she awoke in the world of Halloween she thought she had finally died and ended up in Tartarus. It was a friendly ghost that helped save her sanity, since the artifact rendered her physically immortal.

In Greek mythology, Pandora's Box is the large jar or urn carried by Pandora that unleashed many evils on mankind – ills, toils and sickness – and hope

Pandora, now a demi-god due to exposure to her infamous box (artifact), is sick after too much negative emotion exposure while trying to recapture as many of the things she let out as possible. She is also constantly pursued by Mazoku who view her artifact as a never-ending cornucopia.

"She is doing better. The cleansing rituals are removing the accumulated negative energy, but the artifact is connected to her soul with part of her soul actually existing in the hope of the urn."

"What about the Pandora-demons?"

"She's also worried about them after the attack during the previous ritual."

Pandora-demons are pseudo-demons created from the urn's accumulated negative energy by the mazoku in order to access its power. They mostly represent Pandora's accumulated fear, hatred, and other negative emotions and darker personality traits.

"She'll do fine," says Casper, the milky white returning to his translucent body. "I heard Moses was hurt in an accidental miscasting?"

Moses, Egyptian archmage and elemental water manipulator, became a teacher at one of the schools in Magia-Misteria. He encountered Casper while wandering the astral plane after sensing Pandora was in trouble.

"The casting injured him and the summoning of blood pudding rain during a particularly unruly class made it worse. Even worse, the blood pudding attracted the three foot long demon locusts from the biology class, which ate all the desks during their frenzy. Moses ended up with splinters in very odd places."

"Will he be OK?"

"He'll be fine. It's no near as bad as the Thousand Island Disaster."

The Thousand Island Disaster is the name of a historical event that happened three months ago. A brief fad where the super-rich built their own customized pocket realities that looked like floating islands. Those pocket dimensions turned the accumulated hopes and dreams of its citizens into physical existence, allowing people to live in their dreams. The problem was that the darker desires and inner demons of the people were also manifested as monsters. These monsters grew stronger and combined until they created a monster known as the Thousand Demon King, whose very existence caused the artificial realities to collapse.

Only a few dozen of these artificial worlds survived the disaster, and now the creation of new pocket realities, demi-planes, and even hammer spaces are closely monitored by multiple agencies. The average Japanese Tsundere - a character (usually female) who runs 'hot and cold', flipping between aggressive or confrontational and affectionate and sentimental - needs to have a Class 1 hammer space license to use her mallet these days, even if she finds her boyfriend naked in the bath with two other naked girls. There was a case where a version of Akane Tendo was fined 145,000 Yen ($1,690.25) for an unlicensed hammer-space in Nihon.

The singularity that became the tomb and prison of the Thousand Demon King is also monitored to prevent the destruction of the remaining dimensions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hope for the Future**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander runs across a catwalk to the control center as doctors and technicians work around him on a very large patient. Most of their patients are human-size or near-human size because that's how they started on Halloween or they are descended from those that wore costumes. There are exceptions to the rule. There are people who can change their size like Giant-men lead by Hank Pym and three-in-one Japanese super hero Ultraman, and the Giant monsters of Japan which started off as human size, but rapidly grew to their original fiction size. Also, most of the daiyoukai have human forms, but massive animal forms that are equal to the dai-kaiju (giant monsters). Even some of the dai-kaiju have gained human forms thanks to the magic of the Greco-Roman gods wanting to keep Echida and her new husband happy.

Below the catwalk is their current patient. A female and pregnant Kyubi, and this nine tailed demon fox is from the ninja world of Naruto. She is a member of the tailed beasts, which are the nine most powerful spiritual creatures in the world of ninja. Most versions of the tailed beasts are composed of demonic chakra and only simulate a living organic creature, but this one has allowed her physical form to become solid in order to give birth.

In her world, she was controlled by the demonic Madara Uchiha to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves and was sealed inside the newborn Naruto Uzumaki by his father Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze at the cost of his life. A young priestess placed purifying wards around baby Naruto's room hoping to remove the vile aura that was aggravating the grieving and angry people; what it did was cleanse the Kyubi's mind. When Naruto was still a child, he was chased by a drunken mob on his birthday with his watchers, Danzo's ROOT ANBU, doing nothing to stop them in the hope that Danzo could use the pressure to force the Hokage to give him control of the Jinchuriki. Instead, the Kyubi no Yoko called to the Goddess Inari, sacrificing part of her power and immortality to send her and Naruto to another world.

The travel spell and sacrifice cleansed the Kyubi no Yoko, transforming her from a nogitsune, a nine-tailed "field fox" into a one tailed amagitsune, a fox of heaven. This transformation allowed the Fox to escape the Death God Seal without killing Naruto or herself in process, but did transform Naruto into a kitsune hanyou. They traveled the new world until they settled in a village protected by the inu hanyou (dog half demon) Inuyasha and his miko (Shinto priestess) wife Kagome Higurashi.

In the world of Halloween, she appeared in her nine-tailed Amagitsune form which she gained after a thousand years and encountered Shippo, the adopted kitsune son of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi. The boy had grown after hundreds of years from a young boy into a young man, an adult kitsune with nine tails like her. In time they became mates, but unfortunately one time they mated while they were in their giant fox forms.

She was rushed into an improvised extra-large sized maternity room since she is stuck in her three hundred foot tall form, while Shippo and the godfather, her version of Naruto, wait outside. The massive chamber is large enough to house the hundred meter tall Godzilla, even if he was on his side.

"What is this place?" asks Shippo, as his wife/mate lets out a deafening roar.

"It was originally a giant mecha and ship construction bay, but after the war the engineers moved to Machina for superior technology and machine resources. The building was moved to the hospital and would have become just another extension if we didn't hear about the marriage of Godzilla and Echidna," says Nurse Jungle. "We ended up creating a chamber where we could treat giant patients if they were unable to return to human form."

"Doctor Harris, it's situation D!" yells a doctor on the com system.

"Proceed with Plan D," orders Dr. Harris.

"What's situation D? What's plan D??" says a very nervous Shippo. The red haired man is nearly digging his claws into Dr. Harris's arm, but Xander's superior youkai nature protects him from injury.

"Situation A: Massive Fox giving birth to normal size and number of kitsune kits. Situation B: Massive Fox giving birth to massive kit. Situation C: Massive Fox giving birth to five to thirteen large kits. Situation D: Massive Fox giving birth to equivalent mass number of normal sized kits."

"Which means?"

"A normal fox with a head and body length of forty six to ninety cm (18 to 35 in), with a tail of thirty to fifty five cm (12 to 22 in) gives birth to five kits on average. How many do you think can come out of a one hundred meter long fox? You'll be lucky if she gives birth to less than five hundred."

**Thump!**

Shippo faints on the catwalk as his mate starts giving birth to normal sized fox kits. Each kit is dried and taken to an individual incubator lined with copied scent sterilized synthetic fur and milk bottles filled with enriched kitsune milk. Normally, a hospital wouldn't have enough nurses and doctors to take care of so many children, but a major industry in Sunnydale is the production of medical machines and droids such as the GH-7 medical analysis unit and 2-1B surgical droid and the popular Chroon-Tan B-Machine, also known as the EW-3 midwife droid.

**Beep!**

Xander pulls out his Hex machine and is not surprised that his model is made out of trinium and adamantium, since he has developed the habit of crushing them when stressed.

"River Tam is about to get the procedure she needs to get back to normal. A bio-synthetic amygdala implantation and neural nano-reconstruction. A request from her friend Melfina Khan? Why is that name... Oh Yes. The bio-android created by Professor Gwen Khan to work with the Outlaw Star's navigator. One of my students upgraded her systems. He was proud that he could combine ancient alien biotechnology with advanced Machina bio-nanotechnology. I have no problem with her attending the surgery."

Nurse Jungle is looking at him oddly.

"It was an interesting case. When she appeared in our world, physically, Melfina was two years old, she looked eighteen, and she had components that date back over thirty thousand years."

"No more Tripe-C coffee. It's making you babble."

"Ouch... Well it looks like Kuuko is doing better," says Xander, looking down at the massive mother fox who is delivering her final one hundred and eighth baby fox. Xander figured it would be one of the special numbers, but he wasn't positive.

**Beep!**

Xander looks down at his Hex and pales.

"Get the spiritualists to accelerate Kuuko's healing. She should be able to revert to human form now, even in her weakened state. Have her moved to the recovery ward with folded space and have the nano-machine swarms cleanse the chamber and sterilize the surfaces. We don't need cross contamination between a daiyoukai fox and our next patient."

"Who's our next patient?" says Nurse Jungle with dread.

"Typhona, the first born daughter of the king of giant monsters Godzilla and the mother of monsters Echidna."

"How big and how bad?"

"A hundred meters tall covered in thick skin like the bark of a tree, a serpentine lower body with large plate-like fins going from the back of her head down to the tip of the tail. Twelve serpentine arms, with six ending in dragon heads and the rest in five clawed hands. A human head with long spines of hair and fangs. She possesses her father's insanely fast regenerative abilities and cunning. She breathes radioactive fire from her mouth and dragon heads and manipulates electromagnetic energy with her body. She also has her father's strength magnified by the additional limbs."

"She sounds powerful and if she has his regeneration, she could regenerate damage between bullet shots, so why does she need us?"

"The problem is she's stuck at a hundred meters tall and emitting more radioactivity then 1986 Chernobyl. They've covered her with a special cloak to absorb the radiation, but they are bringing her to us to treat."

"Oh crap. Giant radioactive monsters are such a pain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Knowledge is Power**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An academy is an institution of higher learning, research, or honorary membership.

Around the world there are many academies for the various characters that inhabit the world. There are ninja academies that train chakra-users in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and other skills to create powerful ninja. There are magic academies, especially in Magia-Misterio and Albion. There are mutant and meta-human academies that teach those with superhuman abilities how to control their powers. There are science academies that have various Gadget Geniuses, Mad Scientists, and Wrench Wenches teaching science and technology to the younger generation. There are martial arts academies in Sunnydale, the Thousand Kingdom and Nihon, the most famous being the powerful Todo Academy, the violent Daimon High, the chaotic Furinkan High, and the extremely bloodthirsty Daihon Academy, where exams have you kill your fellow students for your clan. The last academy is illegal, but still exists due to an unknown supernatural power.

In the Spirit World, there is the Soul Reaper Academy that teaches the new generation of soul reapers, and Shibusen, which teaches meisters and weapons to be teams. There is even a school in Hueco Mundo that teaches Arrancar beyond instinctive techniques.

There are also the Youkai Academies that have opened in the demon world of Makai. In these Academies, millions of demons, monsters, and animal youkai learn how to interact with humans, demi-humans, and not-so-humans. Some of these schools are private academies for the elite and nobility of Makai. Places where youkai lords, S-Class Demons and Vampires, and the rich can learn tradition, etiquette, and advanced art and sciences without interference from lesser species. Some academies are prisons for delinquents and dangerous youkai, who are close to being hunted down by the colony forces and/or their own people. These brutal academies give their students a last chance at redemption and getting their acts together. Most of the academies are similar to Trinian's School in that less than half survive to see graduation due to brutal teaching, students, and/or discipline. You have to be brutal when one step down is Netherworld, Hell itself. .

Dr. Harris is looking at one of those Academy Teachers. He's a pale, thin man with dark brown eyes and blood shot eyes hidden behind tinted glasses. His injury is clear as his left leg is covered in bloody bandages and is less than a third the size of the other leg in width and is missing pieces. There are mystical seals written on the bandages, the hip, and the waist. There is also a charm over the crotch to prevent harm to the man's most personal organ.

The teacher is an amoral version of Dr. Daniel Jackson. In his world, the loss of his loved ones combined with torture and manipulation from various alien races caused him to loss his moral center. Without inhibitions or a sense of guilt, he became as bad as the worst of the Goa'uld. He committed many crimes for his own benefit until he was killed by his former friend Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. Instead of finding himself in hell, he found himself wandering the wastelands of the demon world. Currently, he's trying to pay off his debts by teaching AP students the spiritual path of Ascension, assisted by energy vampire teacher Miss Hinako and a rare dog shape shifter known as Edward the Were-Corgi. Both of who drive Daniel Jackson insane with personality quirks and hyper-activity.

He also must spend an equal amount of time teaching in Spirit World's Shinigami Academy and Makai's Bloodstone Institute due to an armistice clause to avoid a power struggle.

"All students must sign a magically binding contract that says anyone who achieves a partial or full Ascension must spend their first millennium within the boundaries of a selected dimension, either Makai or Spirit World, during which time they can only take action if defending their dimension from an outside force. Attempting to cheat through time-dilation will extend the length of your contractual duties."

"You've said this a lot?"

"Yes. You look tired."

"One hundred meter tall Radioactive God-Monster. She couldn't change to human form because she ate something that didn't agree with her. "

"What did she eat?"

"A resurrected daikaiju named Destroyah. She said she was in the mood for crustacean."

"Gross, but I've seen worse."

"So, what happened to you? I know you got bitten by something big and poisonous but what?"

"One of my Bloodstone students ascended; unfortunately he ascended wrong into a pure demon and began eating the other students to maintain his new form. He managed to take a bite out of me before the Headmaster blasted the boy out of existence."

"While missing a large section of skin and muscle tissue from your leg, the bone only has a dozen hairline fractures. The problem is that the venom is highly corrosive and necro-toxic, which has caused the flesh and bone to decay and dissolve. The best solution is the amputation of the leg at the hip and replacement with a new leg."

"I figured that out from the liquefactive necrosis," says Dr. Jackson. "What type of leg?"

"The standard is a bio-nano-constructed cell-by-cell organic leg, but you can also get a liquid metal nano-machine prosthetic leg. Those legs react similarly to non-newtonian liquid in that they are flesh soft but become steel hard with impact. They are also corrosive and never die, which would be good protection against another one of the of those problem students."

"I'll take number two."

Xander pulls out a jet injector as a nurse comes in with the small container filled of glowing mercury-like liquid.

"Nano-probes to repair damage to the tissue and organs. Your heavy breathing and coughing is caused by damage to your lungs and heart by trace amounts of the poison. The little organic machines should be able to break down the toxin and repair the minor damage. Anything more major we can correct with other treatment and nano-surgery."

Dr. Jackson doesn't say anything as the fluid is injected, but soon his breathing and heart rate slows and stabilizes. On his body were black markings, symptoms of necrosis, but they soon fade as they are replaced with regenerated cells. A healthy color returns to Dr. Jackson's pale skin and the sclera of his eyes turns from red-pink to a healthy white.

"I'm glad I requested Sunnydale instead of one of those Makai hospitals."

"Sunnydale has the best medical care on Earth. It's better than Makai and ranks up there with the Soul Reaper 4th division. We even have thousands of extraterrestrial species coming to Earth for medical help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ultimate Warriors II**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Willow Rukia Kuchiki looks at the last group of mercenaries. The last of the deadliest warriors to become Hunters for Earth, their purpose to hunt down the deadliest evil.

The first is a former pirate from the High Seas of the eighteenth century. Modern medical technology has cleansed the man of dirt, disease, and scars, leaving a young man with shoulder-length black hair, a trimmed black beard, and dark brown eyes. He's now dressed in a white shirt, gold-lined black vest, black pants, and long black boots. He also wears arm protectors, a long black coat, and a black tri-corn hat. He's armed with three sets of magi-tech machine pistols instead of his classic pistols, one set which fires kinetic-boosted explosive rounds, another set which fires lightning hot plasma contained in electromagnetic fields, and a third set that fires spiritual bullets similar to concentrated Arrancar bala. Instead of muskets, the pirate has a magi-tech rifle which has far greater accuracy, power, and near infinite ammo. The cutlass sword is identical to his original, but is composed of trinium-steel with blessed alloy from the HolyForge.

The second is a member of Italian mob from 1930s New York. He's a young man in his late thirties with classic Italian features, short black hair, and dark eyes. During Halloween, a small group of Italian-American teenagers didn't want to spend a lot of money on their costumes so they used local history and picked an improviser. Bottles of water to represent Molotov cocktails, plastic sawed off shotguns and Tommy guns painted the correct colors, ordinary ice picks, and classic wood baseball bats. They even wore suits they wore to an aunt's wedding. The magic of Halloween transformed them into ruthless, cunning warriors that shot, beat, and incinerated any Halloween Horror that dared face them. He currently stands dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and boots, with a long black coat. His weaponry has been replaced with a magitech machine gun capable of firing over one thousand two hundred blessed rounds per minute, magitech military shotguns produced in the Holy City (Rome) itself, incendiary grenades, and even a blessed ice pick made of trinium and able to pierce protective wards and force fields. He also carries a glowing baseball bat which has been used to crush the skulls and shatter the spines of a thousand infernal demons.

Yakuza, also known as gokudo, are members of traditional organized crime syndicates in Japan, and also known as "violence groups". In 1947, there was a lot of weapons and ammunition after the events of the Greater East Asia War. This lead to the reign of the Yakuza armed with Sten machine guns, ceramic grenades, and Walther P-38s, combined with traditional weapons like nunchakus, Walther P-38, and sais.

In another world, a person possessing power over time itself stopped the bomb from falling and created a pocket reality of chivalrous power. In the modern day of that alternate Japan, Daihon Academy (Daihon Gakuen) is a top level school. Every student and teacher of Daihon are in fact wielders of supernatural skills and powers. Worse however, is that the students, aggregated in "clans", are allowed to brutally murder each other - even their grades are based upon their enemies' death toll (the number of students of enemy clans they killed). The Yakuza Mashiro that stands before Willow was the top student of the Gusha Senmetsu clan who retained his chivalrous power when the manipulation of time ended and history became "normal" baseline. It is one of the reasons he became one of the Yakuza's most feared assassins.

Chivalrous Power is the name given to supernatural powers which usually take the shape of appendages or mutations made for combat, be it offensive or defensive or support. They often turn their wielder into bizarre, if not monstrous shapes. Mashiro's power is the ability to turn his flesh into a liquid metal that can instantly harden on impact and can be manipulated into solid metal weapons such as cutting and stabbing weapons, meaning he can literally turn any part of his body into a lethal weapon.

The fourth of the group is a Maori Warrior. He's a massive muscular Polynesian man with solid black eyes, dark skin, and long black hair. He's also covered in permanent body and face markings that add to his fierce nature. This fierce warrior of New Zealand survived the Halloween Event with his warrior spirit and savage weaponry, piercing, crushing, and tearing apart any Horror that dared to face him. His abilities have grown due to an ancient tradition of eating parts of those you kill to absorb their mana (magic). Devouring parts of demons allows the user to gain the aspects of the demons, while there are energies and substances in altered humans that can mutate the bodies, minds, and spirits of those who are exposed for long periods. As a result the massive two meter tall warrior possesses meta-human level strength and durability, can generate organic weaponry such as a stingray spear with an endless amount of poisonous barbed stingers and a youki-boosted Taiha - a traditional weapon of the Maori of New Zealand.

Currently, the warrior wears a set of gold armbands that act as limiters so his Lovecraftian superpower doesn't go out of control and try to destroy the ship and others.

The fifth member is a Shaolin Monk. A short Chinese man with dark eyes, dark tanned skin, and a bald head. He's dressed in the dark orange clothing of a monk with dark boots. He also carries traditional Shaolin weaponry including Twin Hooks, Emei Piercers, staff, and whip chain. The monk is an extremely skilled martial artist especially in Northern Shaolin Kung Fu which uses strong arm and leg movements. This technique is the foundation of Fire Bending, which allows the monk to use elemental attacks. The weapons have also been enhanced by modern magic. The blessed Twin Hooks channel chi to increase their strength and cutting edge. The staff has been enhanced to never snap and possess the kinetic energy of a staff weighing seven point five metric tons, while being feather light to the user. It's similar to the Ruyi Jingu Bang, a magical weapon wielded by the Monkey King in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West

The sixth and seventh members of the group are similar to each other and are modern twentieth century warriors. They are also dark haired men dressed in their full Special Forces military uniforms. The sixth is a Green Beret of the United States armed with a nano-machine modified Mossberg shotgun, M4A1 Carbine, Beretta Pistol, and M24 Rifle. They are modified to fire blessed enhanced rounds and have subspace storage clips which allow the soldier to carry one clip but have the ammo of a hundred. His training allowed him to survive the Halloween Horrors and find the technology to enhance his weaponry.

The seventh is a nameless Spetsnaz armed with magically modified versions of the Saiga Shotgun, Ballistic Knife, AK74 Carbine, Makarov Pistol, and Dragunov Rifle These weapons are stored in magic seals allowing the soldier to move for long periods with little weight, but be fully armed when he reachs his target area. Like the Green Beret, his training allowed him to survive the Halloween Horrors and find people to enhance his weaponry, but instead of advanced technology, he found advanced magic.

What's the most interesting about the two is that while they were great soldiers before Halloween, they were dressed as even better soldiers during Halloween, and they are half-siblings. They have a Russian-American former-soldier father who encountered their mothers around the same time.

"X-Laws. Move Out!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Celestial Lab Rat

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few months ago, a (common) mad scientist version of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has killed by an Arrancar, when he tried to use the new Third Espada as a lab rat. He wasn't reincarnated and didn't appear in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, or wandering the Makai wastelands, instead he was sent to straight to the netherworld hell with the other psychotic evils. It was what a lot of people hoped would be the end of a threat to humanity and sanity.

Instead, less than a month ago, his equally-deranged children assisted him in an escape from Hell using data taken from several artifacts including Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga which can cut a path to the Netherworld. He gathered his research, which included a large collection of genetic samples and astral scans from the various people of the world, and escaped into deep space using one of the new Soul Society experimental scout ships.

Now Mayuri finds himself in a very odd position.

Celestials are a race of cosmic beings from Marvel Comics that manipulated evolution on many worlds. The Celestials are silent, armored humanoids with an average height of two thousand feet (610 m). They are ascended beings in giant suits of vibranium armor and each member possesses cosmic powers on an indeterminable scale. The members are apparently responsible for the creation of two offshoots of humanity – the Eternals and the Deviants – on Earth over a million years ago. The Celestials' experiments and genetic manipulations are also responsible for the existence of superpowers in mutates (such as Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four) and mutants (The X-Men et al.). Mayuri gave these god-like creatures his research. As an ironic 'reward,' Mayuri Kagutsuchi becomes a lab rat for the Celestials to experiment upon. One member is trying to see if he can re-engineer a soul to have remorse and empathy, in other words a conscience.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 41- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 3**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 3**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	30. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 04

See 1st chapter for Disclaimer

READ AND REVIEW

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

BETA READER: WEAVER

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 42- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**September 8, 2016**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bar on the Edge of Forever**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz has been traveling the depths of space for months, retrieving data for Earth with the help of couriers. He's also traveled with many different aliens and organizations including the New Cirque due Freak. Recently, he's been investigating a rumor of criminal activities conducted by people from Earth. The most common traits of Hallow Earthlings are they can cause massive amounts of property damage and they attract chaos, but the actual number of deliberate criminal offences is quite low. The most violent criminals were part of the Dark Council forces and were killed during the war, but superior power breeds superior ambition.

Hallow Earth is the name given to the version of Earth which the Halloween Event and the transformation of the universe originated from. There are hundreds of other Earths and Earth-like planets in the universe, so each one was given a number - denoting how close it is to the original - and name. Oz's home world is Earth-0, Hallow-Earth, but he's currently near the Kai Galactic Cluster, which is the home of Earth 108 - Chikyuu, an Earth with advanced technology, talking anthropomorphic animals, and a collection of extraterrestrials like Nameks and Saiyans.

"The Bar on the Edge of Forever" is a large space station constructed by Hallow-Earth, which serves as a refueling station and gateway hub. Gateway Station 64, as it's formally known as, supplies a vast variety of fuel for space ships, mobile space stations, and other space-faring technology. These fuels include antimatter, charged vibranium, high grade dragonite, etherium, uranium, and unleaded gasoline. They even sell dilithium crystals, zero point energy modules and quantum singularity cores. There are a dozen hyperspace gates orbiting the station, which use hybrid technology to send ships and vehicles from one point in the universe to another. The traffic for this gate is lower than the others, but there are still small colonies built around it where people can buy merchandise from across the universe, both legal and illegal.

A bar (also called a pub, tavern, saloon, or taproom) is an establishment that serves drinks, especially alcoholic beverages such as beer, liquor, and cocktails, for consumption on the premises. The bar Gateway Station 64 gets its common name from is famous for their odd drinks.

Oz looks at the Top Ten Drinks List and remembers the effects of each of the extraterrestrial mix drinks. .

The Absolute Godlike Rat-catcher is a dark brown drink with a strong taste and a smell of peanuts. It attracts rodents and rodent-like species with its scent and is highly toxic to most mammalian species, which means it doubles as rat poison. Many aliens continue to drink the toxic brew because it's just that good. Oz remembers drinking one and waking up six days later in bed with an Andorian woman and a barely legal Orion girl.

Amazing Pleasant Shandy is a beer flavored with a soft drink. What's amazing is neither beverage is popular outside the odd mix. The Klingon beer is an extremely strong brand that was nearly taken off the market when it caused several customers to lose their beards. The soft drink is a Juraian fruity beverage with an extremely high caffeine content that's equal to fifteen cans of Coke. The only people that can tolerate the drink uncut are the Kuramitsu family, whose children are bubble headed when they are young. When combined they make a pleasant drink that keeps a person awake and doesn't cause a handover. The only problem is that drinking more than one can turn the drinker into an insomniac and the person still gets highly inebriated.

Disgusting Grave robber is a Hallow-Earth name for a drink that's actual name is hard to pronounce. Its name comes from the fact its main ingredient was discovered growing on old graves by a grave robber. The drink itself is extremely foul to mammalian species, but insect-like species find the blood-flavored drink to be very pleasant.

The Grape Tart Ultimatum is the result of bad cooking and a challenge. A woman lacked traditional feminine talents was given an ultimatum by her long suffering fiancée. She had to take a recipe from her mother's book and create good edible food or he would terminate the marriage contract despite the honor of both their families being at stake. The woman selected a simple grape tart, but used the wrong sweetener. She failed to create the tart, but after one bite he woke up with his wife. The "tomboy recipe" was later refined (removing the pastry) and turned into a mixed drink.

Holy Big Diamond is a sparkling crystal clear mixed drink the flavor of which changes from drinker to drinker. An Androrian said it tasted like Andorian ale, a Bajoran said it tasted like Bajoran ale, a Cardassian said it tasted like Cardassian ale, and a Romulan said it tasted like Romulan ale. What's strange is that a half Vulcan said it tasted like cotton candy. When Oz asked him where he had tasted cotton candy, he said a very illogical place on Hallow-Earth known as Candy-Land. Oz still doesn't know if the Vulcan was on Hallow Earth or if he was completely plastered.

Murderous Western is from the planet Gunsmoke, home of "60,000,000,000$$" (sixty billion "double dollars") human typhoon Vash the Stampede. According to the barkeep, a group of bandits invaded the small community of West Town and their leader had the female barkeep make the best drinks or they would rape and kill her. The drink she created was so good that all the bandits keep ordering more and more. Knowing they would attack her once they sobered up, the barkeep slipped poison into the drinks. The poison accumulated with each drink, until they passed out and died in their sleep. The only exception was the leader, who was immune to all poisons and needed massive amounts of alcohol to get drunk. She was saved by Vash the Stampede, but kept the recipe

Poet's Banana was invented by the insane crowd of the Galaxy Police Academy. One strict pureblood instructor loved to torment a group of trouble making students that he called Mixies due to their mixed heritage. While his students were suffering from his exercises and assigned duties, he spent his own time writing bad poetry to attract a female instructor. The students got back at him by using the words of one of his worst nature poems, using the plants mentioned to create a drink with the help of Romulan Ale. The instructor's energy drink was replaced by the yellow drink and he spent hours dancing naked "watching the music of space." The fact he did this in front of a general's daughter messed with his career plans.

Random Brutal Shake was created on Gateway Station 64. There was an argument between a Klingon and a Wookie, which then grew into an insane bar fight. In the process many bottles of liquor and various fruits were damaged. The barman poured the alcoholic liquids from the damaged bottles into a large container with the smashed fruit that wasn't on the floor. A Ferengi on a stool, already drunk, poured himself a glass of the foaming red slush and commented on how good it was. A little analysis by the station computers and a new recipe was added to the drink list.

Ravenous Jade is a glowing translucent green drink that produces green flames when lit. It's similar to absinthe which is historically described as a distilled, highly alcoholic beverage. Absinthe is an anise-flavored spirit derived from herbs, including the flowers and leaves of the herb Artemisia absinthium, commonly referred to as "grande wormwood". Ravenous Jade is made from Artemisia magi, a magical form of wormwood found on a mystical world. It's called Ravenous because the person who drinks it wakes up with less than when they started drinking. The person wakes up without a portion of magical abilities, without part of their memory, and few kilograms lighter.

Oz is currently drinking the last on the list known as Tall Ocean. It's a multi layered drink in a tall thin glass. It's composed of various shades of blue going from Alice Blue (steel blueish-cyanish color) to Prussian blue bordering on black. Each layer becomes progressively stronger as you down and most mammalian species can't reach the Prussian brain pounder. Oz is on his forth glass and isn't slowing down, the advantage of being a lycanthrope with a meta-human-level regenerative healing factor with chemical resistance.

He listens carefully to the other conversations in the bar while looking uninterested and apathetic.

"He was shipping variable endoscopes and electromagnetic scalpels to a hospital when he picked up a distress signal from a mining ship. They were apparently trying to retrieve a relic from a dead planet when they were infected by alien cells and turned into zombies," says a green skinned, black bearded man with a Scottish accent. "He spent a month killing those damned mutants and their leader, the demonic xeno-linguist, until he was able to repair his ship and escape. He got the last laugh. The lad fired a couple of photon torpedoes into the engines of the mining ship causing the whole thing to crash into the dead planet."

"Hallow Earth is the best place to sell those materials and minerals. It may be an extremely dangerous planet, but they have the resources and money".

"Are you crazy!? A friend of a friend of mine went to Hallow Earth and was exposed to three separate chemical weapons and attacked by a demon! His reproductive organs fell off!"

"That's why we have HAZMAT suits. I sold catasite, charged porphyrium, exotic catamite, radioactive hyponite, and refractive perium to the Mega Tokyo colony and got twenty percent more than I would on the Galactic market. That's another eighty five million credits."

"Can I think about it?"

Finally Oz finds an interesting conversation.

"They detected an extra-dimensional area in Sector 4416, the Romulans are trying to keep it quiet, but the star empire has been chaotic since their home star exploded."

"You got any proof?"

"Astrological data. There is a Para-String Zone, an area of paranormal activity linking planets in the surrounding area. There is an intense gravitational and chronal disturbance centered round the area. Epsilon particles".

Suddenly, there is shouting and bodies go flying. A Vulcan man is sent tumbling over the bar. A group of Klingons are fighting an unknown red-scaled mammal-reptile, which then destroys a table being used by beetle-like aliens. The beetles join the fight using their segmented limbs like champions of Muay Thai (Thailand kick boxing). One of the ridged foreheaded warriors is sent flying into another set of tables with broken ribs. This covers the Shi'ar sitting at the table with foamy pink drink and causes a nearby blue-skinned Kree to laugh at them. This in turn causes the avian species to jump the Kree and tumble into the Skrull table. A bunch of drunken space cadets and off duty galaxy policemen join the battle and soon the bar fight reaches epic levels with a hundred and fifty four patrons involved in the fight.

One lizard-like alien pulls out a wicked dagger and tries to stab Oz thinking he's another off duty Galaxy Police officer. Oz catches the extremely sharp poisoned blade with his bare hand. He crushes the trinium steel blade like a piece of aluminum foil and rips it from the lizard's hand, breaking fingers in the process. Lizard man leaps back, then tries to punch Oz, but Oz delivers a punch that sends the hundred and twenty kilograms of scaly flesh tumbling through the air.

Oz gets off his metal seat, which is an invite for the others to attack. A Klingon throws a punch and Oz grabs and twists the arm until the bone snaps. Oz avoids a kick from the Kree, then delivers a kick that shatters the blue-skinned noble's knee cap like chalk. A lizard tries to grab him around the neck, but he twists the arm and shatters it at the elbow and shoulder. A young warrior pulls out his d'k tahg (or Daqtagh), the traditional Klingon warrior's knife, but Oz knocks it away with his left hand and delivers a savage punch with his right that knocks the warrior out with a severe concussion and cracked ridges. A lizard tries to strike Oz with his foot claws, but Oz grabs his tail and kicks his leg. The blow shatters the leg and tears off the tail, which Oz uses to bludgeon the lizard's comrade. Oz proves why Hallow Earthlings are not people to mess with by brutally beating his hundred opponents.

Finally, the last Lizard Man pulls out a pistol-shaped phase disruptor from a shielded hidden skin flap. The disruptor, or phase disruptor, is a type of directed energy weapon in common use among many non-Federation races in the galaxy including the Andorians, Borg, Breen, Cardassians, Cravic, Dominion, Ferengi, Gorn, Klingons, Lysians, Pralor, Remans, Rigelians, Romulans, and Vidiians. It's a fearsome weapon to most humanoids.

Oz doesn't look worried which confuses the Lizard, then Oz begins to grow. The still conscious and mobile members of the bar take a collective step back as Oz transforms into a giant furry humanoid with sharp claws and a lupine head which towers over the Lizard. The Lizard pulls the trigger and the pistol fires a thin green energy beam, but only causes a minor burn. The Lizard can only watch with a dropped jaw as the wound heals in less than five seconds. Oz reaches down and grabs the disruptor from the Lizard and crushes it like a piece of soft clay.

Suddenly, one of the cadets pales and starts pointing at Oz.

"Oh shit! He's from Hallow Earth!"

At that announcement, everyone in bar that's still conscious pales in fear. Those who are still mobile grab the more numerous injured and leave, suddenly remembering urgent appointments. Oz crosses his arms and shakes his head, then he notices that one cadet is still in the bar.

She's a young woman with blue eyes, dark skin, and short golden blonde hair. She's dressed in her Galaxy Police Cadet uniform and is holding a pen and paper pad.

"You're Daniel "Oz" Osbourne? The lead guitarist for the Hallow-Earth band Wild Pack?"

Oz blinks at the question. Many people known him as Daniel Lucien Osbourne, second in command to the New York Alpha of Hallow Earth or the Starway Wolf the travelling lycanthrope, but not many remember the guitarist Oz. His old band Dingoes Ate My Baby dissolved during the Halloween Event of 1997, but when peace came to New York and Sunnydale he got a few musically inclined werewolves together and started a band. Bigby Wolf is the one who named them Wild Pack and the name stuck.

"Yes."

"Can I have your autograph??"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portal X** - Universe Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimension, the feared Kyubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox), strongest of the Tailed Beasts, is attacking Konohagakure no Sato under the orders of Madara Uchiha. Half the village has been destroyed and many of its ninja are dead. The only hope comes in the form of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, riding on top of the giant toad summon boss Gamabunta and holding his infant son Naruto. His wife Kushina Uzumaki has died in labor and now the Yondaime is going to die to summon the Death God to seal the Kyubi no Yokai into his son, turning him into a Jinchuriki. The Yondaime hopes against the odds that Naruto will be treated as a hero for defeating the demon fox and not be seen as the demon fox, but he knows Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his teacher Jiraiya Oil will take care of his son.

Suddenly, the sky darkens to black. It is not the demonic aura of the Kyubi, but something else. This event causes even the near invisible Kyubi no Yoko to pause in its attack and look into the darkened sky. The sky swirls into a vortex like a hurricane, then from the eye something immense emerges. It appears to be an immense metal ship floating in the sky surrounded by fire and lightning. Its appearance also sends out a shockwave that disrupts the flow of chakra for a hundred kilometers.

The Yondaime lands on a building's roof protecting his son as Gamabunta is sent back to the summon dimension by the shockwave. Around him, he can sense every bit of ninjutsu and genjutsu used by the ninja fail as one. Most are on the ground and merely collapse from chakra exhaustion, but some that are jumping from roof to roof suddenly fall to their deaths. Many of the seals in the village including the top secret seals in Danzo's ROOT ANBU division fail, some with explosive results that decimate the contained areas.

In the trees some distance from Konoha, a man in dark leather with a swirly orange mask roars in pain. Dark, corrupted chakra flows around his body, burning cloth and flesh, as he tears the mask from his face. He holds his face as blood drips from his red eyes. Madara's "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan which resembles three connected circles orbiting the pupil with three wide black lines connecting to the rim of the red irises, are crying bloody tears. The sclera of the eyes turn pink then blood red then black, as the red irises glow in the darkness. Finally, the eyes turn solid back and the space around him ripples and distorts. The space time implodes and Madara vanishes screaming into a single point.

The most dramatic effect is the Kyubi no Yoko. As the massive ship, over a kilometer in length, moves away from Konoha, the demon fox's chakra-based body is violently distorted. The fox roars in rage, fear, and pain, then its entire body finally disperses into white flames which stream into the sky following the ship.

The ship continues away from Konoha for a hundred kilometers before crashing into the ground in an eastern region of Fire Country. The resulting explosion is nuclear level creating a crater sixteen kilometers across and over half a kilometer deep. The blast also causes a seven point two Richter earthquake that lasts twenty seconds and destroys some of the already damaged buildings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portal XXII** - Universe Rumiko 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago, the Priestess Midoriko fought against the youkai that ravaged the war torn land. They were attracted by the death, destruction, and despair of the warring land, but the priestess was able to purify their souls and destroy entire armies. Then a man who lusted after the young beauty gave himself to the demons for power and became a composite that fought her for many days and nights. Finally, with her body trapped in the monster's jaws she pulled its soul from its body into her own and ejected their combined souls as a jewel. That jewel, known as the Shikon no Tama, possessed many powers including boosting youkai power and enhancing evil human nature.

Over half a century ago, the guardian of the jewel, the miko Kikyo, fell in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha, and he with her. She wanted Inuyasha to wish to become human, so the jewel would vanish and they could live their lives together. Their plans were ruined by Naraku, a composite demon composed of thousands of demons around the evil human heart of a bandit named Onigumo, who lusted after the jewel and the priestess. Naraku, a shape shifter, tricked the lovers into betraying each other, which resulted in Inuyasha being sealed to a tree and Kikyo dying and being burned with the jewel.

A few years ago, the reincarnation of Kikyo from the modern twentieth century, Kagome Higurashi, awoke Inuyasha when youkai came for the Shikon no Tama which had been reborn in her body. The jewel was shattered and the two searched for the shards, eventually gaining comrades in the kitsune kit Shippo, the perverted monk Miroku, the demon slayer Sango, and her pet/partner the two tailed cat Kilala. They fought against Naraku who sought to create hatred and misery to fuel the powers of the Shikon for his own dark purposes.

In time, Inuyasha and Kagome with their friends defeated Naraku's forces and other demons. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kagome fought Naraku and the Shikon no Tama itself, wishing both out of existence.

Now, Inuyasha and Kagome are married and living in the warring states period. Miroku and Sango are married and are on their third child. Shippo and Kilala are living in peace with their family. Even Sesshoumaru, the aloof older half brother of Inuyasha, occasionally stops by to give presents to his human ward Rin when not securing his position as Lord of the Western Lands.

It's been very peaceful beyond the occasional stupid minor youkai until now.

The sky rapidly darkens and fills with swirling clouds and violent lightning. As a howling wind blows, the heroes and villagers can only watch as a swirling vortex appears like the eye of a hurricane. In the center of the hole, a spherical distortion of space expands and as the warp touches the rim of the hole, it flashes with white fire. When the light fades, a circular ship two hundred meters in radius descends.

"Aliens!?' asks Kagome looking at a ship which could have come from her little brother Souta's video games.

Inuyasha growls. He may not recognize the ship, which looks far more advanced than anything from Kagome's world, but he can sense powerful auras within the metal container.

"Youkai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portal XCIII** - Universe DC 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Years ago, a group of teenage heroes gathered to fight off an alien menace in the western metropolis of Jump City. They were the sidekick of Batman Robin, a half-demon sorceress named Raven, an extraterrestrial warrior named Starfire, an animal-based shape shifter known as Beast Boy, and a cybernetic genius called Cyborg. They protected Jump City from various super villains including the ruthless mercenary/assassin Slade, the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy Brother Blood, the powerful demon lord Trigon, and the Brotherhood of Evil which tried to ally all their opponents against the Titans. In the end the original Titans, Titans East - Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos-, and the various honorary Titans won.

In time, the Titans grew apart as they each took on different responsibilities. Robin matured and became Nightwing, taking over Gotham City's neighboring municipality of Blüdhaven. Raven sought further mystical training from Dr. Fate and the other great mystics of Earth. Starfire, a Tamarian royal princess, was forced to leave Earth to help deal with threats to her home planet. Beast Boy joined an ecological group trying to protect endangered species, while Cyborg join STAR Labs in helping to create prosthetic limbs. This didn't leave Jump City defenseless since the Justice League, after the Thanagaran Invasion, had expanded into Unlimited, recruiting hundreds of heroes to protect the world and its people.

They were having a reunion a few months after the Apokolips Invasion in which Superman permanently defeated Darkseid. Nightwing had a severe argument with Batman stating that Batman would die an old man all alone with his dog and he didn't want to go that way. Raven had achieved a new level of power and was now on a journey. Starfire had returned to Earth after finally securing her world's peace. Beast Boy was still helping ecological groups, while Cyborg had changed jobs due to STAR Labs' involvement with Project Cadmus.

It was during that reunion that Deathstroke the Terminator (Slade Wilson), who disappeared years after reclaiming his mortal body from the demon Trigon, attacked the Titans with powerful new robots. It was an epic battle that threatened to level Jump City when something unexpected happened.

A bright light streaked across the sky like a meteorite and crashed into the bay. This was no meteorite because it radiated magic and electromagnetic energy, causing Cyborg and Raven to collapse and completely destroying the circuitry of the Slade robots. Slade retreated and the Titans found themselves facing the being that emerged from the object that crashed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portal CCXII - Universe Zero Five**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander Lavelle "Xander" Harris is a member of a group that protects humanity from demons and supernatural threats in the town of Sunnydale, California. He spent nearly his entire life in the small town not knowing that the high school was built on a Hellmouth - a dimensional nexus that acts like a portal to Hell dimensions. He learned the truth when the Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers came to the school and he and his best friend Willow Rosenburg overheard her and her Watcher Rupert Giles talking to each other. They helped Buffy against many supernatural foes, which included Xander attracting trouble like a demonic praying mantis and an Incan Mummy girl and Xander being possesses by an alpha hyena during a trip to the zoo and a soldier during Halloween. He rescued Buffy from the Master's cave, prevented the end of the world by not telling Buffy about the ensoulment of Angelus, defeated zombies and saved dark slayer Faith Lehane from a demon, but he still feels like the Zeppo.

Xander's inferiority complex and feelings of isolation increased when he choose not to enroll in college with his friends. Instead, after graduating from high school, he has set out on a cross-country trip inspired by Jack Kerouac's On the Road. The problem with his plan is that his car is piece of junk with the engine ready to fall out only a few kilometers from Los Angeles.

Xander looks down at the rusty, oil-stained engine with a look of disgust and frustration.

"So much for my road trip."

"Don't be sure of that."

Xander turns to see six women standing behind him and his eyes widen.

The first is a tall, beautiful woman with gold eyes, light skin, and long silky silver-white hair reaching her waist. She also has pointed ears, fangs, sharp claw-like nails, and blue slash-like markings on her cheeks and wrists. She's dressed in white Japanese-style robes with a silver-white fur boa. She's carries a katana and a tanto, traditional forms of sword and dagger from Japan.

The second is Japanese woman standing five foot nine with dark purple eyes and short dark purple, almost black hair. She also has a Japanese style red tattoo on one of her arms resembling a leaf and a white mask in her hand. She's dressed in a sleeveless dark purple and blue dress stopping far above her knees with metal plated fingerless black gloves, forearm protectors, and sandal/sneaker combinations with lower leg protectors. She also wears a black belt with many pouches, a knife holster, and another holster holding what Xander recognizes as ninja throwing stars. She also carries a sword on her back

The third is a tall athletic woman with brilliant green eyes, flawless dark skin, hip-length silky black hair, and a very large bust. She also has a white bone-like object decorating her hair and a scarf around her neck. She's dressed in a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white boots. She carries a short sword at her waist which has a spider-theme and she also holds a photo of him.

The fourth woman is only five foot with red-brown eyes, pale skin, and long golden-blonde hair reaching her waist. She's dressed in a feminine dark red dress with white stockings, dark red shoes, and white gloves. She also wears a dark red hooded cape, which hides her from the bright California sun. She is also armed with a European rapier like out of a Three Musketeers movie.

The fifth is a beautiful woman standing nearly six feet tall with silver eyes, pale skin, and shoulder-length straw blonde hair. She wears a distinctive uniform consisting of a pale grey, close fitting shirt and pants. Over this she wears some pieces of armor: shin high, slightly high heeled metal boots (Sabatons); large wrist guards (Vambraces); large shoulder pieces (Spaulders); and a partial skirt (Fauld). Finally, she wears a short cape and a piece of fabric marked with a cross like symbol. She also carries an immense sword that Xander recognizes as a Scottish Claymore.

The sixth is the strangest looking. She stands a slim five foot six with a small bust and shoulder-length hair. What is strange is that her skin is polished metallic silver, her eyes (both sclera and iris) are polished metallic silver, and her silver white hair is composed of metallic filaments. Even her nails are metallic silver polished to a mirror shine. As she smiles, she reveals that her tongue and teeth are also the same metallic color. She's dressed in sleeveless black catsuit with thick brown leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and a long silver coat

"Who are you, ladies?" says Xander, looking very worried and realizing the women are not wearing costumes. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"We are travellers from Hallow Earth," says the metallic woman. "We are here for you, Alexander Lavelle Harris. We want you."

Xander winces at his middle name and doesn't have time to react as the straw blonde with the Claymore knocks him unconscious. She picks him up and carries him back to the others.

"He's all ours now," says the daiyoukai woman. "This is how Dr. Harris was before Halloween."

"I'll get his stuff," says the silver sixth one. She wanders over to Xander's rust bucket of car and taps her wrist. All of Xander possessions vanish from the car in flashes of white light. She then looks at the car closely.

"What a piece of junk."

She gives the old car a swift kick, sending it flying into the sky. It crashes more than a hundred and fifty meters away, crushing itself like a soda can before exploding into a thousand pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Machina**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In Machina, City of Machines, you wouldn't expect to see animals. There are many cats mostly from the order of Panthera - lions, tigers, leopards, and jaguars, immense canines like wolves, and even large reptilian creatures resembling ancient dinosaurs. What separates them from the mortal creatures that inhabit the world are that they are composed of tiny machine units instead of organic cells and their energy doesn't come from digested meat or plant matter, but power cells buried deep inside their bodies. Their intelligence ranges from normal animal level despite their immense size to human-level intelligence in the smaller ones. These mechanical life forms are known by many names including Zoids. They inhabit the techno-organic forests that surround the massive city and some live inside with their humanoid partners.

"So what's the problem?" says Dawn Raven Summers to a human-sized Autobot named Wheeler.

Wheeler's vehicle mode is an alternate earth hyper sport motorcycle manufactured by Kawasaki Heavy Industries, the ZZR1400 also known as the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. The Black ZZR1400 is capable of accelerating from 0–60 mph in two point five seconds and the top speed is electronically limited to 186 mph (299 km/h). The enhancement of the systems with Cybertronian and Machina nanotechnology, has allowed the transformer to go far beyond 210 mph, while the trinium alloy used in its construction has made it more durable than a twentieth century heavy assault tank.

"The problem is the maximal TigerHawk, the son of Maximal war heroes Airrazor and Tigertron. He's fallen in love with that female Liger from the distaff Zoids universe."

"She's fully sentient with human intelligence, correct?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem? You have a problem with robots that can't take humanoid form?"

"No. Of course not! My problem is Tigerhawk is four meters long and weighs three hundred kilograms in beast mode, while Lady Liger is eight point three meters tall and weighs eighty five tons."

"You have a problem with their size difference?"

"I worried that Lady is going to crush my gambling partner!"

"You shouldn't worry so much. There are ways around that problem. Virtual interface. Temporary upgrades. Size manipulation. Spark interaction."

"Ok already! How do you know so much about machine sex?"

"It's been a dull weak getting supplies, so I asked about it. I wish we could use the teleport gates, but some of the materials wouldn't react well."

"Dull!? What about the Iron Giant? A fifty-foot, metal-eating robot with incredible destructive powers. "

"Not that incredible on Hallow Earth. He's a peaceful Superman fan who would take a nuclear bomb to protect his friends. The only reason he gave us problem was he ate a piece of Naquadah which caused overloads. It's no different than some meta-humans eating spicy food."

"What about the Sentinel Evolution?"

Sentinel Evolution is the name given to an incident when a dozen Enhanced Mk VI Sentinels used in guarding Machina were exposed to a spiritual data matrix. The end result is that all twelve gained sentience and using nanotechnology evolved into smaller and more powerful forms similar to Prime Sentinels. Instead of massive machines they became bioroids fitted with cybernetic nanotech implants, armor, and weaponry

"A kid's science project."

"What about the Reploid births??"

Reploids are sentient freewill robots created by Dr. Cain, a human archaeologist-turned-robot expert, based on the designs of Dr. Light. An example of nanotechnology resulted in several dozen gaining the ability to generate new Reploids based on hybrids designs of the parents. The nanotechnology allowed the "mothers" to generate the proto-forms inside their own bodies.

"Hallow-Earth is always breeding. I wouldn't be surprised if my replicator had a child with my vid-screen."

"What about those five hundred nanomachine zombies we made human?"

The zombies in question were from a technological colony that was destroyed by the Dark Council. A cyberspace cracker released a virus that caused the nanobots to go wild and destroy all technology and kill the inhabitants. The nanobots in their brains were programmed to keep functioning after their hosts died. They formed their own neural pathways and used the brains to keep operating the limbs after the hosts became corpses. There would have been a thousand zombies in the dead colony if half of them hadn't rotted to pieces. The rest were preserved by the sterilizing nature of the microscopic machines and the cold northern weather.

"They were disgusting. Everything they devoured was broken down into fuel and waste was secreted as infectious slime. All the nano-engineer had to do was reprogram the nanobots to rebuild the necrotic tissue as living cells and download the training programs to restore the damaged minds."

Suddenly, there is a loud explosion and half a dozen Transformers in dark red and purple armor crash into the ground near Dawn and Wheeler. They are followed by a very human looking Atom, also known as Astro Boy. The robot in the form of a young Japanese boy transforms his arm and fires a beam of blue-white energy that cleanly decapitates two of the Transformers like a plasma sword. Two bursts from the same weapon pierce the chest plates of two other robot warriors and extinguish their sparks. One of the remaining machines is able to create an energy shield to protect them from Atom's attack.

"This universe is chaos and humanity is the source," yells the sixth as he fires pulses of green plasma from his own gun barrels. "Only the Void is pure. Only the Will of Unicorn..!"

The ranting of the Unicron cultist/terrorist is cut off when Wheeler fires a dozen adamantium-tipped trinum darts into the Terrorist's back. The darts propelled by super-conductive electromagnetic launchers move ay many times the speed of sound and easily pierce the weak back armor. Sparks, oil, and a glowing translucent blue liquid spill from the wounds of the leader as he collapses and his weaponry shorts out.

The last warrior grabs his wrist and twists something that resembles a watch, a split second before Astro Boy delivers a kick powerful enough to shatter his head.

"What did that idiot do!?" yells Dawn, noticing a faint blue glow from the chests and a red glow spreading across the four metal bodies with arcs of electricity.

"Positron build-up!" says Wheeler, his eyes glowing and scanners active. "They've turned their sparks into anti-matter bombs. Don't extinguish or they will detonate."

Each spark can only produce a hundred grams of anti-matter, but one gram possesses more destructive power than the uranium bomb dropped on Hiroshima.

"**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"**

Black mist-like energy extends from Dawn's hands as a raven-shaped aura forms around her. The black energy forms a bubble around the four still living transformers and tosses them into the sky at speeds exceeding Mach Five. The Cybertronian cultists travel fifteen hundred meters in less than a second and five seconds later they detonate at a height of nine kilometers. Normally, even at that range the thermal radiation would cause third degree burns, but the quickly activated energy shields of Machina stop the radiation and the air burst damage.

"What was that about?" yells Wheeler to Atom.

"The Church of Unicorn. They're an extreme machine religion that believes the universe has too much chaos and the only solution is returning it to the void and starting over. They also believe the Dark God Unicorn is the one to cause the return. A Predacon spy gave them information about out latest shipments and they attempted to rob us."

Wheeler notices that Dawn still has the same bored look.

"Oh come on! You don't even consider this interesting!?"

"No."

"Then what do you consider interesting??"

"Dalek Helpers. A couple of Magian Hallow-Earth ships, Serenity Ascendent and Golden Nova, found Daleks in Sector 5634. Apparently they are vulnerable to magic, and all forms of magical suggestion. This makes sense since magic was and is a taboo of the Doctor Who series and Dalek technology is heavily based on Time Lord science. The magic user crews of those ships captured and reprogrammed the machines. They also altered the mutated creatures inside, granting them the ability to feel positive emotions and erasing their ability to hate. They have become benevolent and are trying to undo the destruction that they caused. The program was the idea of the Mad Magic Inventor Captain Luna Lovegood."

"How are sure they won't go exterminating again!?"

"They're watched/scryed by an assigned team of magic users and each one has subliminal self destruct commands that activate if the new reprogramming fails or is subverted by another force. The milligrams of anti-matter sealed in hidden magic pockets of space also act as insurance. If programming completely fails, they all get micro-nuked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magia-Misteria**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Altered blessing halo detected."

"Run chaotic nightmare interruption program. Stabilize the dream software."

"Harmonic negation bursts are breaking down the mystic cloud formations. Luminous destabilization detected. Field will be clear four point five minutes. Shipment is on schedule."

In the control center of Misteria, a hundred magic users work at magic computer consoles, tapping virtual keys and looking at three dimensional holographic displays. Most of the workers are female and dressed in barrier jackets similar to TSAB members, but there are few dressed as cyber punks with cyberspace gear and hacking tools.

"We can't have any messes. Work by the numbers," says the commander.

"Shipment 001 - Liquid adamantus alloy. One thousand kilograms. Class A"

Each shipment has a class ranking which indicates the quality of the material. D is extremely low quality, C is low quality, B is average, A is high quality, and S is the highest possible quality.

Adamantus alloy is an extremely hard and durable magical alloy that absorbs magical energy into its bonds increasing its strength. It's used in magic proofing and is very valuable. It's also a super-memory alloy, reforming into its original shape even after being blasted into a million pieces. The downside is that when being transported it needs to be keep in a liquid form until it's ready to be molded, otherwise it becomes unusable.

"Check the power flow to the heating seals. I don't want that material going below five hundred degrees Celsius."

"Shipment 002 - Stabilized imperiusium. Five hundred kilograms. Class B"

Imperiusium is a chaotic metallic substance, but acts like a non-Newtonian fluid when stabilized, a fluid whose flow properties are not described by a single constant value of viscosity. This means that in its normal state the extremely high material is as soft as Jell-O, but becomes harder than steel with impact. It's used in armor, braking systems, and various other projects. It's also resistant to mystical energy, which helps in a heavy magic environment like Magia-Misteria.

"Shipment 003 - Etherium crystal. One hundred kilograms. Class S."

"I know twenty people who would do almost anything to get their hands on a pure Etherium crystal," says one wizard.

"Etherium, also known as Aetherium, Volucite, Hikouseki, and Levitation Stone. Pure crystals of etherium, which are very difficult to manufacture, are capable of repelling gravity to a degree, causing objects to float. Pure crystals can levitate many times their weight; the larger one can levitate entire cities."

"It also stimulates plant growth," says witch in the first row.

"Make sure the security seals are working at full efficiency."

"Elerium-M. One hundred and fifty kilograms. Class B."

A crystalline material that absorbs energy from dimensions and releases it into other dimensions. A single kilogram of the material can produce magic equivalent to ten megawatts of electricity per day.

"Keep the temperature below -195°C. We need to keep that substance inert until it's been transferred to the power cells. This shipment is meant for a new Belkan style cartilage system."

"Mithril. One thousand five hundred kilograms. Class A."

Mithril is a metal originally from the magic world of Middle-earth. Like titanium, it is silvery and stronger than steel but much lighter in weight. It can be molded like copper, polished like glass, and the original dwarves could make a metal that was light and yet harder than tempered steel. It has the beauty of silver, but will never tarnish or corrode. It's replaced silver as a valuable metal, since silver had become an extremely common metal found everywhere on Hallow-Earth and in every colony, often used in weaponry and construction.

"Liquid Adamantium. Two thousand five hundred kilograms. Class A."

Adamantium is a virtually indestructible man-made steel alloy which does not occur in nature and was created through a secret process discovered by the American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain. The most famous Adamantium is the Beta Adamantium coating the claws and skeleton of various analogues of James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine and his family members. It's used in shielding and weaponry, but it's also used in medical devices needed to pierce people and creatures with meta-human level durability.

"Keep the temperature of the liquid above eight hundred and sixteen degrees Celsius. If it drops, it will harden in eight minutes and we'll need the alchemists to re-mold it."

An alarm sounds.

"Warning. We are now dealing with netherium."

Netherium is the name given to a group of metals found in the Netherworld. Pandemonium chloride is the evil, HAZMAT twin of unobtanium, a material of unspecified composition that greatly endangers human life with the smallest spills or leaks. Nearly all Netherworld metals are forms of pandemonium chloride. The Netherworld, also known as Hell, is a collection of interconnected dimensions in which extreme temperatures, radiation, and gravity break down matter in an accelerated form of entropy. The intense dark spiritual pressure also breaks down the souls of the dead, reducing them to entities with only base emotions. The darker the soul, the faster it decays under the weight of its own sins.

Necronium is a magical, radioactive metal, similar to plutonium. The 'oz' particles it radiates cause the victim to join the undead. It's produced in the depths of the Netherworld and by some forms of magical reactors. Depleted necronium, devoid of all magic, is very toxic to magical creatures.

Exalted Soul-steel is a magical material, formed by alloying human souls and ore dredged up from the nightmares of dead elder gods that teeter upon the edge of oblivion. These components are found in the depths of the Netherworld, since many of Earth's old ones and elder gods were sent there with their followers. They always bring with them the chill of the abyss and Soul-steel weapons inflict heavy damage on living beings and frequently drain small quantities of life essence as well.

"Molten necrodium. Twenty five kilograms. Class D. HAZMAT S+"

Necrodium is an extremely toxic metal born from the dead souls of the Netherworld. The toxic material causes necrosis to anyone who gets within a meter of the pure metal, so it's always transported in a raw, impure form. Necrodium consumes spiritual and magical energy, which is why its main use is in soul-eating weaponry and weapons of mass destruction. It also consumes psychic energy, breaking down the connections in human minds causing insanity and dementia.

"Why are they transporting this stuff?? I thought it was banned by the Council Weapon Act?" says one girl, her voice filled with fear.

"Some of the techno-mages believe they can reverse the properties and create a substance that will restore the souls and minds of those devoured and consumed. They hope it will have better results than the Soul Recovery Project."

The first saved souls of the soul recovery project were introduced into the soul society, but they all have psychological problems - from confusion and paranoia, to full blown catatonia and insanity - after being consumed, eaten, and/or destroyed; and then suddenly restored by the reality warpers. An additional problem is that the restoration of the souls has infused them with chaotic energy and granted them severely enhanced powers. Obviously, mentally ill people with magical/spiritual powers are extremely dangerous.

"They also need a deterrent against the horrors."

Some of the more rational horrors and other things that need to eat such souls to survive have started complaining to the authorities - since confronting the reality warpers just ends up with the soul eaters ending up as harmless three-eared mushroom-rabbits or pink cactus-in-the-boxes or even stranger random forms. The Techno-Mages don't have the same amount of power, so they need to upgrade their weaponry.

"Is that legal?"

"It's bending the rules, but that's a Sunnydale Norm."

"Dr. Harris' solution is also morally questionable. It's caused several ecological groups to protest."

"His solution?"

"He had us in Magia-Misteria and the Science Division in the Soul Society create Gikongan - Artificial Souls - to act as a food source for the Horrors until they can evolve beyond those limitations. "

Artificial souls, as the name suggests, are souls designed by Shinigami scientists to separate a Shinigami's spirit from a gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or to evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. When ingested, it forces the soul out of the body and takes control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. It is commonly called Soul Candy, as the Shinigami Women's Association complained that the name gikongan wasn't cute and had it changed.

"The protesters objected to Chappy the Rabbit becomes rabbit stew for an Eldritch Horror. Xander's response was to create a commercial for 'I can't Believe it's not Souls' just to insult them."

"Next shipment."

"Warpstone. Fifteen kilograms. Class A. HAZMAT S."

Warpstone or Wyrdstone is a substance from the Warhammer universe. A greenish-black crystal of solidified magic with transmutation powers. It can be used as fuel, or to turn base metal into gold. Its chaotic nature makes it difficult to use, causing mutations and unstable weaponry. On Hallow-Earth, it's used as a fuel source for machines that operate in warped dimensions and areas of extremely high levels of chaos magic

"When extraterrestrial races ask, what we are thinking when we use these substances? When they ask, are you insane? We tell them, we are Hallow-Earth!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunnydale - HolyForge

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another tri-annual meeting at the Holy Forge, Sunnydale's massive metal works and arms production plant. The massive industrial complex has grown in all directions and is now one of the world's major producers of blessed weaponry. They have even expanded into outer space, producing alloys for many races to use against supernatural and non-supernatural threats.

His Holiness, Alessandro XVIII, the former 399th Pope of Rome and the son of the former pope, Gregorio XXX, and the current 1st Pope of Sunnydale sits at the head of the table.

To his right are Sister Rosette Christopher, an elite exorcist of the Order of Magdalene, and Rosette's demon contractor, assistant, and husband Chrono. Next to them are the master magical blade smith Shiro Emiya and the youkai sword smith Totosai, who looks more confused than ever. On Alessandro's left is Ciel, the seventh most skilled executor for "The Burial Agency", a shadow branch of the Church created to exterminate "heretics". Her body was used in Michael Roa Valdamjong's last incarnation for its superior magic circuit which resulted in her spending years as an immortal. Next to her are Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi, a pair of Catholic assassins and mercenaries who worked for the Iscariot organization in their original world and currently act as Alessandro's body guards.

Duo Maxwell was once the pilot of the Gundams Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. Duo is cheerful, amicable and goofy, but this is mostly a front to cover up his tragic past. He now works as Holy Forge's intelligence agent and as part of security, ensuring other groups don't steal from Holy Forge.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood, also known as Nicolas the Punisher, was once a member of the Eye of Michael, an organization of assassins founded by a plant worshiper. He is also part of security, but unlike Duo he doesn't have a talent as an engineer and works only in security.

Witch Hunter Robin Sena is a soft-spoken fifteen-year-old Hunter with pyrokinetic abilities. She carries thousands of years of witches' memories, enabling her to understand the sadness arising from the conflict between humans and witches in her own world. In the world of Halloween, she helps with the interaction between the religious knights and magic users. She's also developed a talent helping the forging of certain metals.

There are also many foreign and extraterrestrial clergy and engineers, including a Albion man representing Queen Esther Blanchett, a former Catholic nun, and Mr. Ishida who belongs to a new generation of Quincy.

"We're getting requests from the Fairy Kingdoms?" says Duo, "What happened? Did Tinkerbell go militant?"

"Most pixies and fairies are nature spirits, but due to the amount of conflict and battles and nature liking symmetry, unnatural spirits have formed. While nature sprites can exist in trees, rivers, and mountains, the unnatural sprites exist in manmade objects. They bond with those objects enhancing their abilities and can form symbiotic relationships with humanoid users of those objects especially weapons," explains Shiro.

Nicholas continues the information.

"Gun sprites. Tiny Tinkerbell-sized ladies with black wings and bad attitudes. They wear sunglasses and dark trench coats and are armed with powerful guns and energy weapons larger than they themselves. Nearly impossible to hit, but devastating in even in small numbers."

"There's also the Blade Sylphs," says Shiro. "They are super fast and in addition to wielding various bladed weaponry, each one has six long razor sharp wings that flap at speeds high enough to turn them into living cuisanards. Nearly all the sword wielders that don't possess zanpakuto or sentient swords are now being bonded to them. The mothers follow the spiritual energy and/or talent and inject their egg like some supernatural parasitoid wasp. Even I have a Blade Sylph."

A beautiful woman only nine inches tall appears from the air. She has a translucent body with ankle-length metallic silver hair and glowing blue eyes. She also has dragonfly -like membrane wings composed of translucent silvery material. She's dressed in a tight, flowing, pure white dress with silver slippers and a silver belt around her waist. She holds a long halberd as tall as she is with a white shaft and a polished silver blade.

"The name is Queen Shirohana, Blade Sylph of Unlimited Blade Works. I have no regrets. This is the only path. I guide the others to those who are the bone of the blade. Those with flesh of steel and blood of fire that embody their weapons, so that their potential may grow unlimited."

"Nice to meet you?" says Duo with a sweat drop.

"You have problems with my kind?" says the small woman, raising her eyebrow.

"The problem is when a group of each started boasting of their battle prowess at a bar," says Nicholas. "The damage was extensive."

"Lady Victoria, the Queen of Gun Sprites, and I try to be peaceful despite her being bonded to that red-haired maniac Revy. The problem is the younger generation are so eager to prove themselves and have trouble controlling their emotion-based powers," explains Queen Shirohana. "I am in need of supplies for my people."

"What do you require?" asks Alessandro, looking at the little woman.

"Orichalcum, lunar silver, and trinium."

Orichalcum is a magic metal mined mostly in Atlantis, lunar silver is the magic silver found on the moon after the Halloween Event, and trinium is a metal that, although weak and brittle in its raw form, when refined is a hundred times lighter and stronger than steel.

"If I may ask, for what reason?"

"Food," says the Queen. "When I say steel is my body, and fire is my blood, I am being quite literal. Tree nymphs are vegetarians and are able to absorb sunlight, air, and water to create internal food. Mountain sprites draw in minerals and heat from the Earth. Air fey draw energy from the atmosphere. We weapon fey devour metals and different metals grant different abilities."

"That sounds like Allomancers, people with the ability to "burn", or use, ingested metals, thereby enhancing various physical and mental capacities."

"Correct. Orichalcum enhances magical resistance for years. Lunar Silver enhances magical ability, healing, and resistance to supernatural evil. Trinium permanently enhances speed and strength."

"Permanently?"

"Eighteen years ago, I devoured half a gram of pure trinium metal. It increased my strength and speed tenfold and now that I'm bonded, the effect should be even greater."

"Let's talk business." says Duo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale-Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The youkai doctor once known Alexander Lavelle Harris sits at his desk after getting into a violent fight with trio of Klingons. Some of the younger generation boasted about how powerful Dr. Harris is and the three drunken warriors tried to pick a fight. Xander chose not to use his chi manipulation, since that would've reduced the intoxicated extraterrestrials to ash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Harris stands in the long corridor as the three warriors talk in drunken Klingon. Most alien species no longer have to use Universal Translators and other devices when they come to Earth, since the Magianese language virus infects all forms of humanoid life. It doesn't mean that everyone can speak all languages, just that everyone can speak common languages.

Suddenly, all three pull their d'k tahg (or Daqtagh) and move aggressively towards Dr. Harris. One warrior swings his traditional Klingon warrior's knife at Xander, only for Xander to grab his wrist and twist the arm with a loud cracking sound. As the knife falls to the ground, Xander grabs the Klingon by the back of his uniform and tosses him down the hallway. The large warrior flies for several meters, then slides across the floor until he impacts with the magically hardened wall.

The second Klingon thrusts his knife, but a kick to the wrist sends the blade flying through the air and into a trash bin. The Klingon raises his arms to block a blow to his face, but doesn't block the second simultaneous blow to his stomach. The force is so great that the Klingon falls forward in pain. Xander then grabs the Klingon by his long black hair and drives his knee into the Klingon's face. The warrior collapses with a shattered nose, while Xander turns to fight the third.

The third warrior moves with more caution, making movements with his blade. Finally, he tries an extremely fast slash towards the eyes, while attacking with his other arm. Dr. Harris avoids both attacks and does a sweep kick that nearly breaks the alien's leg. Xander throws a punch at the Klingon's face, who avoids it but doesn't avoid the elbow strike that follows it. Xander grabs the arm holding the blade and kicks the weakened leg forcing the warrior to the ground. Xander then twists, dislocates, and finally breaks the arms.

The one with the broken nose, forgetting his honor, tries to draw his disruptor. Xander doesn't even look surprised as he knocks the focused energy weapon out of the warrior's hand. Then with a single palm thrust he fires a small chi burst that shatters the gun into a thousand smoking pieces

The drunken Klingon warrior stares at the smoking remains of his weapon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Present

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The odd thing is after he broke them, he had to heal them. Currently he's looking at orders for more pharmaceuticals for his section of the hospital mostly from the new extraterrestrial sources.

"One thousand two hundred units of Shinten from the Soul Society."

Shinten is a green liquid which can knock out anyone with weak spiritual power with one drop and is used by members of the 4th (Medical) Division as an anesthetic.

"Twenty five liters of cordrazine."

A powerful Federation stimulant used to revive patients in an emergency, such as cardiac arrest. 25 ml is usually a lethal dose to humanoids, causing hallucinations, madness and death.

"One hundred units of cryostim."

Cryostim is a medication for hibernation sickness. There have been dozens of ships arriving in the Earth system from deep space, whose crews have been in cryogenic suspension. Long periods in hibernation cause a severe sickness that must be treated with care. The worst versions of the sickness are caused by wide-spread cellular damage by microscopic ice crystals

"Ten thousand bottles of Heal potion from Magia-Misteria."

Heal(ing) potions are magic liquids from various fantasy role playing games. They are a major product of the magic based city since they can heal very severe wounds with a sip.

"Twenty five liters of hydronalin."

A standard medication prescribed to counter radiation poisoning.

"Five hundred units of triox compound."

Triox (aka triox compound) is a compound used to enrich the body in oxygen for use in an environment poor in oxygen. Several of the alien races from high oxygen planets need this to operate on Hallow-Earth

"What the? An order for cortexin??"

Cortexin is a drug used to increase the intelligence of animals to human level. An accidental spill caused a former zoo to become an anthropomorphic colony ruled by chimpanzees and other primates, which is frightening since the Halloween Event naturally increased their intelligence. It's currently used illegally by animals and shape shifters to boost their intelligence. The problem is that the drug becomes extremely addictive and cause mental illness after prolonged use.

"Gamma glipheptin. Another performance booster. "

Gamma glipheptin is an illegal drug. A liquid stimulant that, when drunk by the biological CPU pilots of the Gundam Seed Earth Alliance, enhances their stamina, reflexes, and reaction time, allowing them to fight on the same level as genetically engineered Coordinators. Gamma glipheptin has severe withdrawal symptoms, and the fact that the Alliance is the only manufacturer of the drug ensures that its valuable pilots can never rebel against them.

"GC-161!? Are they kidding me!?"

Formula 161 is a weight-loss drink that the corrupt corporate official Danielle Atron tried to market off to consumers nationwide. The main ingredient in this "FDA Approved" substance is GC-161, an extremely dangerous mutagenic compound that can develop various superhuman abilities to those who use it to excess. The formula was rediscovered by colony scientists during the war and used to enhance a small selection of troops.

"Whoever is trying to get their hands on these drugs needs to be investigated."

Xander remembers the time he thought he was on drugs. It was when he learned there a ninja village living in the potted plant in his office. He used a microscope-like machine to scan the plant and found a village of five thousand ninja in a militarist version of Dr. Seuss's Who-ville. "The smallest military power on Earth" is currently in Xander's private meditation garden which is connected to his office by a secured magic door.

The phone rings and Xander answers it

"The formula for the "Powder of Life" from "Return to OZ" has falls into the hands of the Homunculi. It is a magical powder that brings inanimate objects to life."

"I'm familiar with it."

"We got the reports from Lust and Wraith in the Church of Data to contemplate their newfound spiritual nature and avoid turning into a monster like Gluttony .They also said Gluttony starved to death and became a Hollow-like creature. There was an accident at the church and the Powder of Life infected several of the congregation. The Powder of Life won't work on anything electrical, much like tsukumogami of Japanese myth, so many robots would be forced to 'downgrade' into steam-powered automaton like in "Girl Genius" and Jules Verne's retro-futuristic works."

"I'll send you the research notes on the POL."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiny Heroes**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An armored three meter tall robotic warrior floats in a fluid environment surrounded by walls of living tissue. A hundred round objects, colored purple and black, emerge from one of the living tunnels, but the warrior fires streams of glowing blue bubbles from gun ports. The translucent streams of glowing bubbles cause each of the dark cells to violently burst.

The robot warrior follows the tunnel to a dark mass of cells covered in tentacles and black roots. Slowly the Lovecraftian eldritch horror opens its organic mass to reveal an evil face.

The creature is humanoid with a lean body, angled face, red skin, and translucent purple tendril for hair. He has no nose, yellow eyes lacking sclera, and long sharp fingers ending in sharp black claws. He's dressed in black clothing including a long black coat.

"Hello Virus," says the robot over the com system.

"Please, Dr. Harris. Call me Zi'Thrax."

"Good-bye Zi'Thrax."

Dr. Harris fires a dozen blue streams, but they are blocked by a translucent barrier that appears in front of the cancerous mass. Zi'Thrax places his claws on the wall and the wall glows like fire before turning black and collapsing to reveal a huge hole.

"I don't think so Dr. Harris. I've been killing people for years and this virus intends to keep on killing."

"I don't think so!"

Zi'Thrax turns only to get a translucent blue foot to the face. He's sent tumbling into the cancerous mass which releases a hundred dark cells towards their master's attacker. Those cells are struck by blue-white bursts of chemicals and energy that instantly freeze them solid. The frozen cells shatter and as the dust clears, the new heroes are revealed.

Osmosis Jones, in his world he was a sentient, anthropomorphic, over-enthusiastic white blood cell; but in Halloween world, he's become a minor-god (or demi-god) of healing. His friend, Drix, the cold pill, became a demi-god of medicine.

"We meet that fine lady Joyce in the brain and destroyed virus boy's little surprise," says Osmosis, as he delivers a few lightning fast kicks to the virus, smashing him into walls. When he tries to infect Jones, the Virus' arm swells, deforms, and violently bursts

"This is impossible! I'm a super virus!"

"Oh please. I knew your great-god-only-knows-many-times grandfather Thrax. He was a tall, extremely virulent, and unusually powerful virus, but I sent him to an alcohol bath."

"Now it's time to face justice, you mutant meningitis," says Drix, "Feel the icy fingers of Truth of Perish."

"That's a little much, Drix," says Ozzy, as he punches a hole in Zi'Thrax's chest. As the super virus stumbles back, he passes through the membrane barrier separating it from Xander. Xander drives the barrels of the weapons system into the virus's chest, piercing the flesh, then fires a barrage into the virus.

Zi'Thrax screams as his body is inflated by medicine and oxygen bubbles. His body glows red, then turns black and violently explodes. The remains quickly disintegrate as the cancerous mass rapidly dies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Xander deactivates his virtual simulation link and the little robot probe inside the patient begins to auto-navigate out of the body. Xander and Lady Joyce needed to be shrunk down like in "Fantastic Voyage" to surgically operate inside someone's body. A nano-engineer provided a solution in miniaturized robotic probes controlled using virtual reality. It offered the same results but without the immense danger of navigating an infected body.

"The probes will navigate to an assigned point of the body for recovery."

Glowing, translucent versions of Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and Drix appear in the room.

"Thanks for the help," says Xander and Joyce.

"No problem. Thrax and the other anthropomorphic pathogens have become problems, especially when they return to microscopic levels."

"We kick germ ass," says Drix.

"I'm a bad influence." says Ozzy.

Beep

Xander reaches for his Blackberry, only for Joyce to answer hers.

"Problem?"

"Nibbles has a crush on Princess Typhona, daughter of Godzilla and Echidna."

"The daughter of the great mother of monsters and the radioactive king of giant monsters with a Guyver Dragon. Just when we thought the Valentines couldn't get any worse."

"Should we discourage them?"

"We should encourage them... to move to another planet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Law**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Court House, violators of the law are being tried for their crimes. During the Post-Halloween Nightmare and the Colony War, the warriors were the judge, jury, and executioners. Now that semi-peace has come to Hallow Earth, so has the legal system. There are several differences from the courts of the pre-Halloween World, such as the fact that perjury has become impossible. At each trial, special magic seals, nano-machines, and other methods are used to make lying impossible. Similar methods are used to enhance memory, so every detail of the crime can be recovered and displayed as evidence. This leads to quick and efficient trials with virtually no re-trials.

Many of the extra-terrestrial visitors have come to Hallow-Earth to commit crimes, thinking the powerful chaotic world is lawless, only to be arrested and tried. None of these visitors from other worlds are able to lie, ignorance doesn't excuse the crime, and for the most part Hallow-Earth doesn't acknowledge diplomatic immunity unless the person is the head or part of the leading government. For example, the Supreme Council of Jurai - Emperor Azusa, Queen Funaho, Queen Misaki, and Seto-sama would have diplomatic immunity, but not the diplomats or even Tenchi Masaki. It's this level of law that prevents the insane world from going ka-boom.

Lady Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers is currently walking through the halls after talking to Nibbles about his relationship with Princess Typhona. She has legal paperwork to drop off for the extra-dimensional expansion of her hospital and she also has to pay tickets for various minor offences, including accidental property damage and public intoxication. She blames the tickets on her stress-generating husband Jiraiya, but it's near impossible to argue in Sunnydale Courts. The only courts that are more severe are in the fortress city of sentient machines, Machina.

Lady Joyce then notices a man standing in a hall looking at his PDA. He's a tall, muscular African-heritage man with a bald head, dark skin, dark eyes, and a beard. He's dressed in the traditional clothing of a judge with the Sunnydale symbol over his heart. The symbol is an eclipsed sun (red-rimmed black) with a gold cross in the center; the lower part is fashioned as a sword blade (fitched), making it the cross of a warrior.

"Judge Jackson?"

"Hello Lady Joyce. I was looking over the next few cases."

"Must be a long list."

"The first accused is a big one. Twenty four cases of clairvoyant voyeurism. One case of intentional evasion of death and taxes. Haunting without a license and public utterance of forbidden words or phrases."

"I think I remember that guy, a local pervert who developed psychic powers. When those three psychic girls found out they beat him to death, both in the physical world and on the psychic level of the astral plane."

"Since the subject was going to erase the memory of the girls, which is a major offence, it was called justified."

Any form of mind manipulation beyond medical and wartime is strictly forbidden. This is because memories are sometimes all that remains of a person. One of the prime laws of the peace-time Hallow Earth is "killing is acceptable, but murder is forbidden".

"Forbidden words??"

"W-I-S-H and tempting Clarke."

"After that I have grand thief of Chobits persocoms and kidnapping in the case of sentient ones. Some otaku stole several dozen persocom humanoid computers from a Machina truck and also kidnapped several citizens of Sunnydale. Since our sentient machines were more important than products, the case was sent to us.'

'There is a also a group of peaceful demons that are charging a group of ninja maids for assault with intent to bathe. It's a rather complex case since both violated rules. Sayoko Shinozaki, Elenore Baker, Fumi Himeno, and Rosarita Cisneros also known as Roberta should all have the discipline to resist the obsessive cleaning disorder that affects the various maids and butlers. The Mecasada demons on the other hand have been fined more than thirty times for failure to use sanitary and air-cleaning wards. The glands of the Mecasada produce sulphur compounds which smell of rotting flesh and sewer gas, which makes them some of worst smelling of the non-hostile demons. This time makes it an arrest-able offence."

"Sounds like a mess."

"There is also a dispute over a shipment of Powder of Life. Time dilation makes the formula breakdown, so there's an extremely limited supply as it takes six years and four cauldrons just to make a few grains of powder. There has been rioting and political back-stabbing in other colonies. The Homunculus theft has made the situation worse and now several families are debating ownership of one gram of Pol. That powder would be worth $775 million in the Pre-Halloween World currency making it one of the most valuable substances in the world."

BEEP

Joyce looks at her Blackberry Hex

"I have to go. Could you drop off my paperwork? The fines can be drawn remote from my account."

"What's the emergency?"

"One of the Dark Council projects."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened Naruto?" says Joyce to an exhausted Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

On the table is a newborn baby with silvery eyes, short white hair, and dark blue-grey skin. Next to the baby are a pale-skinned woman with short black hair and a young black haired man with a beard. Joyce recognizes them as an enhanced Corvinus vampire and enhanced Corvinus lycan. She helped treat them and they talked about having a child.

"As I reported. A Dark Council project. Naraku and Madara created a clone of the Kryptonian monster Doomsday. The monster was identical to the one created by mad scientist Bertron, but was exposed to various forms of energy including magic so its reactive adaptation would make it immune. It killed a hundred civilians and defenders, before I was forced to use a sealing technique."

"A sealing technique."

"The same way my father sealed the Kyubi no Yoko into me, I sealed Doomsday inside of a newborn."

"Are you crazy!? What about the Death God!?"

"If I was mortal my soul would have been taken, but I'm already a Soul Reaper. Simply removing the creature's spiritual half wouldn't have worked, so I used a special seal to convert his physical body into spiritual energy and sealed everything. Doomsday can't adapt if he doesn't have a physical or semi-physical form, which he would gain in the afterlife. I was worried he would adapt even if he was sent to the Netherworld."

Joyce knows how powerful the Superman-killing monster is. Two other versions of Doomsday wiped out entire cities after Halloween until they were banished. In one case, a cybernetic hero sent Doomsday into a dimension with an extreme time difference. Meaning one second in that dimension would take over three million years in the Hallow-Earth reality. In the other case, a wizard send his version of Doomsday to a infinite void between dimensions, meaning that version will float in absolute zero for the rest of existence. There is also a couple of heroic Doomdays that protect major colonies in the South Pacific and are able to take out rogue giant monsters.

"That doesn't explain why our baby is grey!" says the worried mother.

Joyce pauses, then a look comes over her face.

"You and your husband are not just people infected with the viruses. You're both descendants of the immortal Alexander Corvinus, correct?"

"Yes. We both come from distant branches, but what does that mean?"

Joyce runs a medical scanner over the baby and the parents.

"The Corvinus Strain is a recessive genetic anomaly that uniquely has the ability to sustain and harbor both viruses carried by vampires and lycans. This characteristic has proved invaluable by the fact that it is the only known agent that is capable of combining properties from both the vampire and lycan strains that would otherwise destroy themselves on contact due to the incompatible components contained at their cellular level," says Joyce, reading the medical article. "When inherited in its active form, the Corvinus Strain gives its host immortality and superhuman strength, while, additionally, possessing the capability for another stage of mutation when subjected to gene-fusion. Since you're both active, your lycan/vampire hybrid possesses the active strain. It allowed his cells to absorb the cellular material that resisted the sealing."

"Which means??" asks the worried parents.

"Your son is now a member of a new race, a lycan/vampire/Doomsday hybrid possessing the regeneration and superhuman physical traits combined with reactive adaptation. We also have to be careful, since it means the child could develop a transmittable Doomsday hybrid virus."

Joyce walks out the room and walks towards the coffee machine. There is a small group around the machine and Joyce almost turns around when she sees them. Agent Kay of the MIB, Fox William Mulder of the FBI X-Files, and

Charles Victor Szasz also known as the super hero Question. Three very paranoid conspiracy theorists who have become worse in the Hallow Earth environment.

"Chaos Lantern has done it again. His latest criminal offense is posting instructions on how to build a Verudian Cosmic Integrator on multiple sites throughout the internet, data sphere, and digital world. This machine allows the subject to travel to any part of the cosmos by integrating themselves into the dimension. This is the same forbidden technology that turned Alpha, first head of the original Men in Black and Kay's mentor, into an organ-stealing megalomaniac. Even with the sites taken down, we will all be facing hundreds of Alpha-copycats in the upcoming months."

"That is if we haven't already faced them. The cosmos is more than space, it also includes time," says Question. "Alpha's madness was absorbing diversity to improve himself. Naraku absorbed other youkai to enhance himself and the other three absorbed the demons of the Deeper Well to enhance their power. Even now Onigumo, an incarnation of Naraku, is being absorbed by the Founders to increase their powers."

"A larger conspiracy by the Alpha Collective."

"The Valentine Event increased diversity and made it possible for things to assimilate. The Hallow Event may have been a loop in time and caused by a member of the Alpha Collective"

"It remains unknown if this is a distraction or part of a larger agenda."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destruction**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of heroes stand on a hill looking at their destroyed enemies. The group includes members of the X-Men ranging from Angel (Warren Kenneth Worthington III), Beast (Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy), Cannonball (Sam Guthrie), Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin), Cyclops (Scott Summers), Emma Frost, Gambit (Remy LeBeau), Iceman (Robert Drake), Mirage (Danielle Moonstar), Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Pixie (Megan Gwynn), Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock), Rogue (Anna Marie), Storm (Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe), Wolverine (James Howlett), and X-23 (Sarah Kinsley). The others include a version of Batman (Bruce Wayne), Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley), Nightwing (Richard "Dick" Grayson), Robin (Tim Drake), Oracle (Barbara Gordon) with her spine repaired, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson), Ibn al Xu'ffasch, and Batman Beyond (Terrence "Terry" McGinnis).

Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) is a super hero in the Marvel Universe. As a mutant she possessed squirrel-like abilities, superhuman agility, a prehensile tail, retractable claws, and the ability to communicate with squirrels. Despite these low level abilities she was able to win against impossible opponents, including major super villains. In the world of Hallow Earth, she managed to survive the worst despite most people believing she would die within the first month. As the years went by, her powers continued to grow and so did the abilities of Hallow-Earth's surviving rodent population. She soon possessed the combined strength of all rodents on the planet and was able to sense things using the minds of all rodents like spy satellites, meaning that if a rodent sees anyone she knows. Her telepathic connection to rodents included rodent-like creatures such as the rodent ninjutsu master to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Splinter, gadgeteer Gadget Hackwrench, Mighty Mouse, and Pikachu, which granted her super martial arts, scientific genius, flight, and lightning powers, respectively.

Now a fully empowered avatar of Gaia, the primal Greek goddess and spirit of the Earth, Miss Doreen Green is a full blown nature goddess as well as a goddess of improbable victory and patron goddess of sentient rodents. The Ewoks love her, as do almost anything small and/or furry and overlooked by the bad guys. There are even militant care bears that worship her as a goddess of victory.

The Green Way of the Force is the name given to when she used her psychic instructions (and shielding from the dark side of the force) to help a rodent army defeat the clone army of Emperor Palpatine. It was the Rescue Rangers along with American immigrant/hero Fievel Mousekewitz, young genius Stuart Little, large eared swordsman Despereaux, and demolitions expert Pikachu "I Blast you" Ketchum that stowed away aboard a spaceship, landed it in the imperial center, and destroyed all of Emperor Palpatine's clones, including the secret replacement bodies for himself and Dark Jedi/Sith. Fievel even managed to trip the angry Emperor into an open energy shaft, killing him. Pikachu and Gadget managed to get on board the Death Star, hijacked it, and used it to wipe out most of the Imperial fleet before flying it back to Earth. The Emperor refused to listen to Squirrel Girl's command and was planning on blowing up the peaceful planet Alderaan to test the might of his space station.

The heroes of Marvel and DC comics can only stare at the carnage before them. Many super-villains escaped death during the Colony Wars by using cloning technology, but now they are all dead and torn to pieces.

An evil version of Dr. Victor von Doom has been dismembered with his armor completely destroyed and what remains of his face chewed off.

The feared Mandarin lies dead from blood loss with his ten fingers chewed off. Only dust remains of the ten rings that granted him power.

The super intelligent MODOK (acronym for Mobile Organism Designed Only for Killing) was created by Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM) to conduct scientific work but it became the AIM leader. Now the feared master of mad scientists is dead, its immense brain devoured.

The Eternal Mutant of Titan and worshiper of Death Thanos was extremely powerful with superhuman strength, stamina, durability, longevity and intelligence, combined with energy and matter manipulation, telekinesis, and teleportation. The look on the purple faced villain's face is almost comical, but most would be disturbed by the fact that the head has been chewed from the body.

A version of Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator, is also dead. He has been reduced to bones with only the tattered, blood stained remains of his costume and a scrap of white-haired scalp showing his identity.

The other two dozen criminals cannot be identified because of the level of the damage

On top of a pile of corpse there is one living creature. A small white field mouse standing on its hind legs with its front paws together in prayer and a halo over its head.

"Narf!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 42- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 4**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 5**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group finds him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

Twisting the Hellmouth Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	31. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 05

Title: Halloween World -Universe

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

**T**wisting **t**he **H**ellmouth .org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 43- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 5**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hallow Earth - September 21, 2016**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Universe**

Little Whinging, Surrey, England

October 31, 1981

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has made his final mistake. After the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Dumbledore has placed Harry with his muggle relatives hoping blood magic would protect him. This night, the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters hoping to stop a prophecy that foretold his defeat at a child's hand. Instead, the unstoppable killing curse was reflected and Voldemort's corrupt soul was torn from his body. Dumbledore believes the threat is Voldemort's wraith, Voldemort's terrorists/cultists known as Deatheaters, and those that would exploit Harry's fame and wealth. He couldn't conceive that the Dursleys themselves could be a threat that would emotionally abuse Harry and treat him like a personal slave when he's older.

In different time lines, the length of time between Dumbledore leaving the child on the door step and Petunia Dursley finding him varies. In this time line, it's long enough that it doesn't happen.

There is a blinding flash of yellow-white light and a swirling portal appears several meters from the building.

Two figures, shadowed by the light of the portal, appear. When the portal collapses, the two figures are revealed to be a young man and woman. The man is tall and athletic with blue eyes, tanned skin, and wild golden blond hair. He's dressed in a white t-shirt with a red M on the front, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also wears fingerless black gloves, a black leather jacket, a utility belt, and a red baseball cap with a gold M marking. The other is a young woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length straight black hair. Her trained athletic body is covered by a black body suit that covers everything below her head. She also wears a long black hooded coat.

"That trip wasn't so bad."

"Max! You can be such an idiot."

"You married me, Bea."

Max was a rambunctious young teenager who was very good at getting out of (and into) trouble. One day, he received a mysterious package containing a videotape and a red baseball cap with a large, yellow "M" on it. The cap was actually an ancient key to various portals found throughout time and space, and, as he soon found out, Max had been chosen as its bearer and protector.

Upon donning the cap, he became the Capbearer - the Mighty One. Max soon met his Lemurian mentor Virgil, a four-foot-tall creature resembling a chicken, and Norman, a ten-thousand year old Norse warrior who would serve as Max's bodyguard. Lastly, Max met his arch-enemy Skullmaster, the evil warlord who killed the entire Lemurian race in search of the key. Max protected the key and the portals from Skullmaster, as well as maintained balance in the world. This often meant foiling alien plots, defeating evil in all forms, and generally having fun doing it. Max made clear his reluctance to be the Mighty One, which only seemed to get him into trouble and even greater danger.

He had defeated Skullmaster for the final time (for the second final time if you include the reverse time travel at Stone Henge), when he awoke in the world of Hallow-Earth with his best female friend Bea. The Lemurian hat he wore gave him the ability to teleport from place to place escaping the horrors and later the members of the Dark Council. He finally settled in one of the more powerful colonies and after a Valentine Event, married a pregnant Bea.

"I wonder sometimes. Remember last month."

"Dr. Harris was able to fix it."

A month ago, Max was trying to replicate his Lemurian hat which can change shape and make portals, since the original had been destroyed by a Dark Council curse. He ran into trouble as the ancient Lemurian prototype was not ISO9000 compliant and had none of the safeguards a portal generating device needs to have. While demonstrating the hat's power to a group of potential Magia investors, Max accidentally gave everyone nearby Teleportitis - causing everyone to start randomly teleport within visual distances - at a rate of at least one teleport per minute. This is a serious condition since it can lead to splintering, where pieces are either left behind or teleport on their own, slicing the patient to pieces. Xander had to bring out rings of teleport control before sending them to the proper specialists.

"Why do I love you?"

"Great sex?"

"Wha..!?"

"We do have seven children and only two are from Valentine Events."

"Ego."

Suddenly, the two hear a baby crying and walk towards the generic British house. They find the baby in a basket with only a small blanket and a letter.

"What kind of an idiot leaves a baby on doorstep of an English house!?" says Bea, taking the infant into her arms. "This may not be Hallow Earth, but it's still no place for a child and a letter can't explain everything."

"Hey Bea, look at this?" says Max, pointing at the fresh scar on the child's head. "I recognize this from Albion. This is the wizard Harry Potter. Then, this must be that rotten Dursley house he told me about."

"October 31, 1981," says Bea checking her watch, which shows two different sets of time. The other one says **"September 21, 2016**"

"That explains why Mordread is in this universe," says Max. "A seriously corrupt magical government, a sheep-like magical population who focus on blood purity and distrust mundanes, and followers of Dark Lords."

Mordread is an Albion sorcerer of Hallow Earth. He was a servant of the Dark Council, who moved to Midlands after the great magic battles. He was a spy for Griffith for years, until Griffith was annihilated by the Colony Forces. The evil magic user wandered for a time and even visited other worlds including Gemworld, also known as Zerox, the so-called "Sorcerer's World". Max and several other agents of Hallow Earth were sent to remove the wannabe Dark Lord, when he escaped into another universe using portals that had begun to appear.

"Looks like we get to mess up two Dark Lords," says Max. "Bea, do you think you can take care of the Horcrux without harming Harry?"

After years in Halloween World, Max has developed the magic-based ability to teleport by creating window-like portals. These powers allow him to teleport anywhere on Earth within thirty thousand kilometers. He can even use the ability offensively, teleporting portions of targets and slicing them to pieces or teleporting them high into the atmosphere and letting them fall to their deaths. Bea on the other hand became a sorceress and was fully trained by the schools of Magia-Misteria.

"I think I can do more than that. Do remember the Anti-Lich spell?"

Bea traces glowing green symbols in the air above Harry causing the baby to giggle. The baby remembers the green light that hurt his mother, but he can also sense that Max and Bea mean no harm.

"You mean that spell you used to kill those soul-less zombie wizards?"

Bea traces a larger symbol that connects the smaller ones, shifting the color from green to white.

"A Lich is corpse of a wizard, whose soul is separate from its body and contained within a magical receptacle called a phylactery. Traces of the spiritual energy connect the corpse to the soul and my spell follows those lines and purifies the soul, destroying the soul bind in the process."

"Which means?"

"A Horcrux is a fragment of a soul. If I cleanse the fragment infecting Harry..."

Bea causes the white symbol to collapse into a star floating in front of Bea's finger tip. She places her finger on the scar, which glows white. A dark shadowy form rises from the scar with a screech, before turning white and exploding into harmless green particles like a firework.

"Set one off, you set them all off."

In the Malfoy household, a book in the "private" library glows green, then a shadowy spectre of a young man emerges from the book. The man screams as he explodes, then the diary itself bursts into flames. The fire quickly grows with the fire suppressant charms disabled by the magic pulse.

In a dark vault, a golden cup once owned by Helga Hufflepuff glows green. A dark humanoid form rises from the cup like smoke before igniting into white fire. A second later, the phantom explodes into vanishing sparks leaving an ordinary magical cup.

In Hogwarts, in a hidden room, is the diadem that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw before it was stolen by her daughter Helena and lost after her tragic death. As the Grey Lady, she was forced to find the diadem by a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. The diadem glows a bright green light and a black shadowy form emerges from the metal. It lets out a scream before exploding, which by luck would cause the Grey Lady to investigate and find her mother's prized possession.

At Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, the house elf Kreacher watches as Salazar Slytherin's Locket glows green. He had retrieved the evil object with his master, the disillusioned Death Eater Regulus Arcturus Black, but his master died in the effort. Kreacher watches as a serpentine shadow rises from the locket, taking human form before screaming and exploding into green sparks. Kreacher is knocked down by the shockwave and opens his eyes to see a smoking open locket and find most of the building cleansed of dark magic.

In a place known as Gaunt's shack, in a golden box under the floorboards, a ring with a special stone glows green then emits a blinding green flash. In that flash the image of a young man with green eyes and black hair can be seen, then the image shatters into particles.

Over the English side, dozens of wizards and muggles report a green-white fireball in the sky, which then explodes into smaller green explosions. Mundane scientists conclude it was a meteor with a high copper content exploding in the air, while Wizards would conclude it was some idiot sending up magical fireworks to celebrate the death of Voldemort.

Back at Little Whinging, Max and Bea watch as the angry scar heals and fades leaving a faint, normal mark.

"You're amazing, Bea."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lady's Flask**,** Hallow Home Universe**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Lucien Osbourne, known to the galaxy as Lycan Oz of Hallow-Earth, is sitting at the Hallow VIP section of a famous resort bar known as The Lady's Flask. Sitting with him are several people from other worlds.

"What can you tell me about this Mr. Pisces?"

The first is a version of Rachel Roth, also known as sorceress Raven of the Teen Titans. She was a typical version until the violent death of her demonic father Trigon the Terrible. She was freed of her father's demonic influence, but she was also exiled from her homeland by the more conservative "purity" members of the government. Raven spent almost a decade in exile studying mystical arts before she was needed to be a mentor to a demon prince. Years away from human contact has made her a very rude mentor.

"This guy makes you think of a darting fish. He has beady blue eyes that are like two lagoons. His thick, curly, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a peacock's tail. He has a plump build. His skin is light-colored. He has hollow cheeks and delicate ears. His wardrobe is revealing, and is mostly green."

"When did you become a fashion expert?"

"Since those idiots in PR decided I needed to have a public image. I get so bored in those salons I'll read anything."

The second is Red Prince Anung un Rama, an enduring politician who is heir to a fiery demon kingdom. Instead of appearing on Earth on December 23, 1944, he appeared on a different world. The boy was raised by scientists and the United States government until 1998, when there was a demonic invasion. There had been minor invasions in the year 666 and year 1332, but the '98 invasion was too large to keep the masquerade up. Hellboy, as the media called him, became a politician and heir to the demon throne. The half-demon sorceress Rachel became his mentor.

"Mr. Pisces is always making deals. He has a habit of pitting his opponents against each other. There is also suspicion that he caused that black market incident so he could acquire certain items."

Yusuke Urameshi is a former spirit detective turned mercenary from another dimension. After the death of his fiancée Keiko he became a vicious demon hunter who was forced to leave his home dimension when King Emma and the other forces tried to stop him. He ended up appearing in the 1940s and became the bodyguard/trainer to Hellboy.

Yami Bakura is a striking, educated, hateful dungeon adventurer and tomb raider. He, like Oz, is from Hallow Earth. He lost his purpose when the dead souls of millennium items were reborn as monsters and various versions of the Pharaoh Atem died at his hands. Revenge was his purpose and with that purpose and the influence of the dark god Zorc Necrophades eradicated, he was left to wander. He left Earth when space technology became available in order to find a fortune. It was one of those priceless artifacts that lead him to meeting Hellboy and his friends.

"According my sources, Mr. Pisces was looking for magical artifacts from Earth. Mostly centered around magical animal transport. That gear isn't worth much, so it must be the animals."

"How would you know that they aren't worth much?"

"It's my business to know."

The last is the trucker Jack Burton. He stands five foot ten with a muscular body, a dark brown mullet, and dark blue eyes. He's dressed in a white shirt with a samurai theme, blue jeans, and black boots. He also wears black sunglasses and a black cap with the words Porkchop Express. Jack Burton was once an ordinary truck driver until his friend Wang Chi's fiancée was kidnapped by modern bandits which then lead them to ancient martial arts wars, magic, demons, and an ancient Chinese sorcerer named Lo Pan. Since then, Jack's life has been far from normal.

"What I want to know is why you have old Jack here," says Jack, drinking his cheap beer.

He currently drives the Porkchop Express V. The first Porkchop Express was destroyed in his old world when he had to kill a beast that survived the destruction of Lo Pan's empire. The second Porkchop Express was abandoned when he appeared in the world of Hallow-Earth on October 31, 1997. The third Porkchop Express was a super-armored truck created in the Sunnydale Colony shortly after the beginning the Colony Wars. It was Jack's mission to transport supplies and weaponry between colonies, despite the Dark Council. That truck was finally destroyed by an Arrancar team when the Four Horsemen took over the Dark Council during the second half of the war. The fourth Porkchop Express was a hybrid of truck and battle fortress, armored with heavy battle alloy and armed with heavy weaponry. It lasted until the end of the colony wars and the opening of the Red Sky. The fifth Porkchop Express was created using the same technology that allows space ships to take the forms of classic trains. It's a truck that can transport cargo through the depths of space and take on heavily armed space ships. His friend Wang Chi calls it the Dragon Chop Express.

"You know the transport routes. Hallow-Earth drivers are famous for being able to get cargo from any place to anywhere, no matter how dangerous," says Oz. "Plasma storms. Pirates. Miasma Fester. Sleeping Rot. They'll face anything. That is the reason they are the most sought after."

"That's also why there is so much regulation popping up. The Hallow Earth Alliance Transport Union has been getting a lot of problems from the Galaxy Police and Imperial types."

"I know about HEAT Union problems. The case of Federated Galaxies vs. Carrillo Future Control was the most public example. It's also interesting to know Mr. Pisces was once on the board of Carrillo and lost most of his fortune when the smuggling network was revealed."

Oz leans back and looks around the restaurant.

He sees a young green-haired girl talking to a woman with long purple hair and a woman with long black hair. They look completely human, but their scent and clothing style indicate their true species. The green haired woman is dressed in an SDF uniform and has the scent of a half-Zentraedi hybrid. The woman with purple hair is a Juraian which is indicated by the tree themed clothing and the ancient smell of trees and water common to all members of the tree worshiping society. The spiky nature of the third woman's hair, armor style, and the smell of monkey indicate that the woman is Saiyan, a powerful near extinct warrior race known for their ki ability and ability to transform into a giant fire-breathing primate under the light of a full moon.

Two more women join the others and Oz blushes at the scents. Their clothing and personal scents indicate that the one with long blue-purple hair is a woman from Daikuriku and the other is a member of the mono-gender Arume. Oz's blush is because he can smell a mixture of scents on each, indicating recent 'activities'.

He turns his attention and notices a Dinosauroid, a humanoid evolution of a dinosaur, being helped to his seat by a pair of Ctarl Ctarl cat girls. Under the warm-blooded reptilian/avian smell of the Dinosauroid there is a faint chemical smell which sets off memories in the lycan's mind.

"The Time-Space Administration Bureau is worried that Hallow-Earth will become another Al Hazard. There have already been alerts that some other dimensions are being explored and/or invaded by people of our dimension. The only reason the more militant extremists of Midchilda haven't tried to use weapons of mass destruction like Lost Lugia is they're afraid Hallow-Earth would survive and send a dozen more powerful versions back at them."

"Excuse me."

Oz gets up and walks towards the exit. He passes several individuals that resemble Roswell Greys, several small green men, and an Orion girl that's trying to seduce a humanoid stone-based alien who's dressed in a suit

Outside his super animal senses filter the smells of machines, mechanical life forms, aliens, and alien animals, until he locks onto the scent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Limits**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope we aren't lost again," says Cordelia Chase ,looking at her husband Itachi.

Cordelia Azula Chase and Itachi Uchiha Chase are using a small Hallow-Earth built ship to meet with Oz. Unfortunately there have been problems with the navigational computer, which has lead to them becoming lost multiple times.

"I think that Bio-Miner was able to correct the system."

A miner is a person whose work or business it is to extract ore or minerals from the earth. A biology miner is a person whose work or business it is to extract organic compounds from a giant living creature. This can be dangerous if the life form is a genius loci and fully sentient.

During their trip through space, they had to escape a giant blob creature resembling a giant space amoeba. Many other ships had been digested by the immense creature, but the Hallow-Earth constructed ship proved to be a lot harder to digest and lasted long enough for Cordy to test out the weaponry on the thing's nucleus core.

On a small jungle planet, they had to fight a troupe of killer space monkeys and encountered a sarcastic member of a race of intelligent gerbils. The extraterrestrial primates proved to be extremely resistant to heat and fire, so Itachi's solution was to fling the gerbil, who they nicknamed Mr. House, down the throat of the Alpha male, cutting off the creature's air supply.

On the desert world of Arrakis they almost got eaten by a giant sand worm. The natives of the planet call it Shai-Hulud, the Great Maker, the Grandfather of the Desert, the Worm Who Is God. Itachi and Cordelia called it the giant worm that ate part of the ship. Itachi earned the infamous name of Worm God Slayer that day.

"I hated the last adventure! I hate Bugs!!" says Cordelia. "I also hate surprises."

Then there was a space colony that was under attack from big creepy crawlies. The entire deep space colony was infested with meter long poisonous hive-organized beetle-like creatures that not only fed on the blood of animals (including humans), but possessed a form of parasitoid reproduction meaning their queen injected her eggs into paralyzed victims and let the larva consume them. Unlike the monkeys, they proved to be extremely vulnerable to heat and fire. Itachi incinerated most of the hive, but it was Cordelia that rammed her Chidori into the brain of the Queen, ending the hive.

"We thought the adventure was over when you gave the Queen a fatal lobotomy. We had no way of knowing that Dr. Breen was infested with some sort of mind control parasite. "

"You'd think the doctors would notice a two meter tall worm growing inside their head scientist."

"I wonder how the children are."

"I'm sure they are fine. There's nothing Sunnydale can't handle. Remember that Invader?"

A few days before they left on their mission, an advanced but egotistical extraterrestrial known as Invader landed near Sunnydale. He was some sort of energy-based being inhabiting an armored containment suit filled with a dense liquid metal. He possessed energy shields and weaponry, and demanded that Earth stop exploring and contaminating the universe with their chaos and violence. When he started to make threats Sunnydale responded with meta-phasic weaponry. The arrogant ET was surprised when the energy beams went straight through his "invincible" shields and completely through his body. The shock didn't last long as the beams drained all the energy from the alien leaving a lifeless suit.

Suddenly, the ship begins to shake and alarms sound.

"Warning. Chaser-01 has encountered an attractive energy field. Origin is a planet within two hundred thousand kilometers. Warning. Planet is producing massive bio signatures. Scans conclude planet is Genius Loci-Planetary Type."

"Shit! A living sentient planet!" says Cordelia.

The ship reaches the planet in a very short amount of time and is forced into the atmosphere. The two kilometer long ship is forced to activate the landing system. The ship passes over ocean, trees, and atolls until they land on a small flat island. The island is strange, as if it was designed to be a landing pad.

"We are here. So what do you want!?" says Itachi.

There is a pause.

"We can both sense you! We are not stepping out without answers!"

There is a pause, then a rumbling from the earth. Five voices speak as one as the image of a face appears in the air.

"We are Dasarra, the living world of the star Dasa. I was alone since my creation in time before memory, then I created Children from the trees. The Children grew and gave me much joy as the generations passed. Then the stars changed and a man descended from the darkness of space. He was a man who could tap into great power to manipulate his reality, but he also possessed great fear. A fear which had begun to spread to the Children and which will soon infect even me. When that happens the Children could die."

Itachi activates his Sokyuu Sharingan (Redemption Copying Wheel Eye) and looks into the planet's swirling energy.

"Show me."

There is a pause, then the air is filled with colored lights. When the lights fade, Cordelia is glaring at her husband.

"That was stupid! It could have been lying and been making an attempt at mind control."

"I'm fine, Hime," says Itachi. "This planet isn't. There is a Fear Magician on this planet."

An Emotion Magician is a type of magic user that uses emotion to draw mystical energy. They literally use their feeling and the feelings of others to fuel their magic. These mages specialize in one basic emotion, such as fear, joy, sadness, and anger but each emotion holds a risk. A Happiness Mage becomes careless and is prone to hedonism, acting like a man on drugs. A Sadness Mage will often be consumed by depression and become self-destructive. An Anger Mage can become violent and destructive to himself and others with many cases of psychopathy. A Fear Mage eventually develops severe paranoia and phobias.

"The little fool has become so paranoid, he sees every star as a threat. He came to this planet, but sees the elf-like Children as eldritch abominations. The plant-based humanoids are harmless, but the magic is corrupting them, making them fear each other and the world that created and nurtures them."

"Any more bad news?"

"All of the Children and the Fear Mage have an extremely powerful, irrational, persistent fear of fire."

"Pyrophobia?"

"Correct. It means that if we use our fire powers in front of the natives, the Fear Mage will get a massive boost. The pulse will cause the planet to fear its inhabitants and will instinctively try to destroy them."

"I'm beginning to hate this trip. Next time, that New York puppy can send his own men to find Oz," says Cordelia. "If I find this idiot, I'm dumping his ass in the Abyss of Cowards."

The Abyss of Cowards is an anomaly in the astral plane that draws a subject in faster the more they pull into themselves. The more they run from their problems, the more lost they become in the Abyss until all they have is their fears. Those who can conquer their fears can escape the abyss, while cowards become mindless spirits who can only remembers their fears and feel endless fear.

"There is one more problem. The magician has hidden himself in the Valleys of Forever."

"Valleys of Forever? Why do I get a bad feeling?"

"A precursor species that inhabited the planet before it gained full sentience created a machine that allowed them to live and work in multiple dimensions of the same area. When that species left the material world, they destroyed their technology so it wouldn't fall into the hands of the more primitive civilizations. In the valley, the destruction failed. Instead, the entire valley was warped so that anyone that enters would end up wandering the thousands of parallel valleys. A place where time is so warped that a man in winter could go to a summer world to harvest twenty years of crops he planted last fall."

"Anything else about the precursors?"

"They were humanoid and the planet used them as the base when he created the Children."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Space Hero Oz**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Lucien Osbourne has been to many places in the universe and encountered many sentient and non-sentient creatures. He's even been to the Fourth Great Sanctum, one of the holiest places in the Galaxy.

There are Seven Great Sanctums in the Hallow-Earth universe. They are sanctum sanctorum to the great magic users and greatest of holy men. They are focal points for metaphysical energies, including spiritual, psychic, and magical, and represent the forces of order and life. They are also opposite to the Seven Inferno Points, also known as Seven Great Universal Hellmouths. Those points are hidden in darkness, as they act as portals to dimensions of destruction, entropy, and elemental evil

What Oz is witnessing from the alley is something unique. On one side are five female elves dressed in dark clothing with hooded cloaks. They try to hide their identity but he can see their ears and can hear their whispers and knows each of their last names. The one with long dark green hair and gold eyes is Miss Snake-jester. The second with long gold blonde hair and blue eyes is Miss Sand-dragon. The third with shoulder-length brown hair and black eyes is Miss Deer-follower. The fourth with dark skin, wild red hair, and green gold eyes is Miss Phoenix-molder. The fifth and final member of the band of criminals is a woman with dark skin and long black hair known as Miss Mace-follower

Oz recognizes them from the files on a RPG called East Star Reborn and he also recognizes their illegal cargo. They are smuggling dragons, which explains the artifacts that were stolen. The dragons are all from Hallow-Earth and include two Hungarian Golden Flame-noses, one Kenyan Night-necked Yellow, two Venezuelan Grisly Iron-bone, and two Venezuelan Night Narrow-shell

"I have the currency," says the buyer. He's a tall, thin man in a hooded dark cloak that hides everything except his green skinned hands and long white hair. He holds an extremely large case. "Ten million Riyal each. Royal One-thousand Riyal Credits. "

"If this is fake..."

"Yes, I know. You women will feed my flesh to the Demonic Wolves, feed my blood to the Hate Vampires of the Ripping Messiah, and offer my soul to the Misery Offspring."

"This is no joke, fool. We are Elves of Hallow-Earth. We don't fake, we annihilate."

"The Royal One-thousand Riyal Credits all have nano-scale security coding and serial numbers. Those are one hundred percent genuine and can't be faked. The Spider Brood of The Sucking World wants these dragons."

Oz's eyes widen at that bit of news. The Sucking World is a small desert world on the outer rim inhabited by non-humanoid sentient life. These creatures resemble arachnoids and feed on the fluids of various species, including other sentient creatures. The blood of certain creatures, such as the powerful blood of Hallow-Earth dragons, act as narcotics. So this isn't just a case of illegal animal trafficking, but drug trafficking as well.

"Hold!"

The elves and the dealer turn to see five men, four in super sentai poses. They are all dressed in stylish magic knight armor, which causes the elves to sweat drop.

The first is an antisocial magic knight who has deep-set sky-blue eyes and medium-length, straight, thick, gray hair worn in a practical style. He has a feminine build and has air powers that are invoked by magical gestures. His utilitarian costume is mostly blue.

"Card Snarer!"

The second is a confused looking magic knight with almond-shaped eyes that are the color of obsidian. His neck-length, wavy, thick hair is the color of ripe tangerines, and is worn in an attractive style. He has a thin build and his outfit is purple and blue in even proportions, looks like a fusion of a prince's royal robes and a suit of armor, and it shifts and changes in mesmerizing ways.

"Sweet Emperor."

The third is a calm magic knight with hooded eyes that are the color of red bricks. His very short, straight, luxurious hair is the color of coffee with cream, and is worn in a severe style. He has an angular build and his uniform is mostly white and looks like a fusion of a schoolteacher's outfit and a schoolboy's outfit.

"Hyper Duke!"

The fourth is a high elf noble. This aristocratic magic knight's deep-set eyes are the color of autumn leaves and his very short, straight, luxurious, brown hair is worn in an artistic style. He has a graceful build and his plain outfit is mostly white and red and it incorporates a variety of holy symbols.

"Holy Knight."

The last magic knight has large black eyes and very long, straight, silky hair that is the color of amethysts. He has a wide-chested build and wears a flattering, menacing outfit that is purple and black in even proportions

"Would you idiots shut up! We aren't the fucking Ginyu Force!"

"Why are you doing here!?" says Sand-dragon, pulling out a golden whip.

"We were looking for stolen magi-technology. Gnosis Architecture systems," says Sweet Emperor.

"Why are you answering them!?' says the Last Knight.

"They asked."

"_**I Call Upon The Nine Gates Of Nena-ryr!"**_

Miss Phoenix-molder jumps into the air and points her hands at the magical knight team. A glowing blue seal composed of circles and mystical symbols appears and then multiples into nine. Then all nine seals emit blue-white energy blasts

Card Snarer and the fifth Knight manage to put up strong enough barriers, while Hyper Duke and Holy Knight are blasted into the walls when their weak barriers collapse. Sweet Emperor is not as lucky, as he received a full blast of magic. For a second his body turns into a cream-colored substance, then explodes into red-orange liquid.

Sand-dragon's whip wraps around the neck of Holy Knight and pulls him towards the airborne fighter. As he gets close, she pulls a dagger with her other hand and rams the blade deep into the holy man's chest The supernaturally sharp enchanted dagger pierces the armor, flesh, and bone like a hot knife through warm butter. The blade then shoots upward, bisecting the head and instantly killing the Holy Knight.

Miss Snake-jester appears behind Hyper Duke and drives her glowing clawed hands into the back of the magical knight. Her fingers tear clean through the magic armor before piercing flesh and bone. Hyper Duke's eyes widen before a green glow spreads across his body. When Snake-jester removes her hand the corroded armor, the liquefied flesh, and rotting bones of the magical knight collapse to the ground in a foul pool of necrosis and entropy.

Card Snarker moves his arms in a complex movement and a howling wind explodes from his aura. The slicing winds toss the elven girls into the air, cutting them a hundred times, before smashing them into the shipment containers holding the dragons. Miss Mace-follower gets too close to a Venezuelan Grisly Ironbone and it manages to bite her arm off. She screams as the dragon's poison prevents blood clotting and increases the damage a hundred fold.

Miss Snake-jester, Miss Sand-dragon, Miss. Deer-follower, and Miss Phoenix-molder all open fire with their own magical attacks. Snake-jester's attacks are based on water and are extremely corrosive like demon snake venom. Sand-dragon's attacks are wind based with her weapons designed to cut and pierce her opponents. Miss Deer-follower's attacks are similar to psychokinesis, picking up large amounts of stone and earth and turning them into projectiles. Miss Phoenix-molder's attacks are fire based, ranging from incinerating plasma to causing body fluids to flash into vapor in the veins. It's a curse from Phoenix-molder that finishes off Snarker, causing his head to explode.

"Fafner, Star Crusher!"

"_**Star Crusher!"**_

The nameless fifth Knight takes advantage of the distraction to summon his staff and fire an immense beam of magical energy. Snake-jester and Sand-dragon manage to escape the attack, but Deer-follower and Phoenix-molder are sent flying over a hundred meters into the reinforced metal wall of a building. Their impacts create indentations in the extremely hard alloy and their corpses fall out of the bloody holes a few seconds later. They may be Hallow Earth elves but they can't survive having almost every bone shattered and every organ nearly liquidated.

"You are not like the others."

"Me and Snarker are also from Hallow-Earth. The rest are from an off world magical academy."

"I guess they watch too much anime," says Snake-jester as she appears behind fifth Knight. The Knight turns but the claw-like nails of the elf assassin are faster.

**Slash!**

Fifth Knight turns and stares, his face coated with blood. Snake-Jester's nails have stopped a millimeter from their target, the green glow fading. The elf is now a little shorter, missing everything above the mandible. Behind her standing corpse, is a massive furry body with a lupine head and sharp claws.

"Oz?"

Oz grins showing his mouth of sparkling white fangs as the corpse of the elf falls to the ground.

"Oz?" asks the trembling Miss Sand-Dragon.

Oz growls at her. She responds by dropping her whip and dagger, and wetting herself.

"Where were you??" asks fifth Knight.

Oz points a clawed finger and the magical knight follows the direction. On the ground a hundred meters away is the badly beaten dealer tied-up with a deformed rod of metal. His hood has been torn off to reveal a nose-less green face with white hair, classic antenna, and large pupil-less yellow-green eyes. He also has forming brown bruises, yellowish bloody cuts, and is missing several teeth. There are also twenty men of the same species and wearing the same clothing around him, in two hundred bloody pieces. They wore armor and had large weapons, but it didn't help.

Miss Sand-Dragon, seeing what happened to the dealer's heavily armed men, faints.

Oz reverts to his human form, retrieving his clothing from his personal subspace pocket.

"What's this about Gnosis Architecture systems?" asks Oz.

"A bunch of mecha got stolen while being upgraded with Gnosis magi-technology. It allows the mecha to tap into the universe's metaphysical energy flows granting unlimited energy. What's strange is they were sports mecha, not high level military machines" says fifth Knight, giving him the report. "Oh. My name is Sho Kurosei, Magian Trained Bounty Hunter and TSAB Recruit."

"Nice to meet you."

"Goat T armed with the F-52 Piercing Howitzer and the L-124 Photon Launcher. Gundam Photon that can fly easily and can blind opponent's sensors. Reynard 88 is a Gundam that wields an R-4 Cleaver and the Jupiter Carbine. Gundam Jupiter is a fighting machine armed with the Billowing Jupiter Cyclone and the Thundering Typhoon Zap. These are all Jovian models?"

**Beep**

Oz pulls out his Blackberry Hex, one of most popular data organizers in Sunnydale.

"I got the profile on green bean. Tam Rubel. A greedy, domineering trader and low quality smuggler from the planet Phylo-6. He was forced to permanently leave his planet when the bounty went beyond twenty million credits."

Sho Kurosei looks through the unconscious Sand-Dragon's items after securing her with magic-sealing Trinium-steel restraints. Oz notices the boy's eyes open wide.

"What do you have?"

"Magia's Grimoire of Questionable Spells Volume 32 which includes Blob of Warts, Dark Armor of Nervousness,

Great Spell of Tinsel, Induce Silliness in Church Lady, and Prismatic Armor of Annoyance."

"What's the other one?"

"The May 2012 issue of Lesbian Angel."

"You'd better leave that one alone. Your wives will kill you."

"How did you know I was married??"

"Your barrier jacket collar has five Bond Gems. One gem for every Magian wife," says Oz. "Why were you working with those ET rookies?"

"I meet them a couple of systems away and ended up traveling with them. They were annoying, arrogant, and stupid, but they had a great ride and fully stocked bar."

Sho pulls out a bottle from his barrier jacket's expanded pocket. Inside is a fizzing, transparent mixture that is crimson with ivory accretions on the bottom. Oz's sensitive nose detects the smell of carrots and lime. Sho takes a sip, then seals and puts the bottle back. "Heal potion. Tastes like melon and green pepper."

A bunch of the wanted posters fall out of Sho's jacket. They feature various menacing figures with names like Demon-scare, Hate-fire, Necro-gear The Insane, Speed-specter The Unborn, and Tooth-spark The Warped. The oddest one is Vivian "The Surgeon". It has a picture of a golden blonde elf woman with blue eyes. She's the only beauty in the lot. Her real name is also listed on the poster as Vivian Saracen Sand-Dragon. Some people call it karma. Some people call it coincidence. Most people call it Hallow-Luck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris isn't wandering the halls of Sunnydale Hospital today. He's a patient after being badly injured by a group of mentally ill individuals.

The mess began when a major computer glitch forced him to attend a session of anger management.

The term anger management commonly refers to a system of psychological therapeutic techniques and exercises by which someone with excessive or uncontrollable anger can control or reduce the triggers, degrees, and effects of an angered emotional state.

Dr. Harris was magically sealed in a room with several people with issues. There were Berserkers like Black swordsman Guts, TSAB agent Vita, fighter Kisara Nanjo, Virus Hunter Sumire Takahana, a couple versions of James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine, former Big Bad Luca Blight, and Irish legendary hero Cuchulainn. There were those prone to unstoppable rages, like six versions of Bruce Banner/The Hulk, a version of aqua-hermamorphic super-martial artist Ranma Saotome, Lucy of the Diclonus, and several other hunters.

Xander's problem was Shina Tohno, the daughter of demon hunter Shiki Tohno and his Shinso (True Ancestor vampire) princess wife Arcueid Brunestud. The teenage girl possesses her mother's immense enhanced superhuman strength, speed and endurance, and her ability to create extremely sharp claws and even wings that allow flight. She also has her father's feared Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, allowing her to cut anything by realizing an object's fated destruction. Shina's mental problem was that her vampire blood combined with the Nanaya hunters bloodline has given her severe anger issues. Her only comfort being her parents, her godmothers Ceres Victoria, Ciel, and the kind Dr. Harris.

One sarcastic, emo-version of Bruce Banner made a stupid comment about Shina's crush on Dr. Harris. She responded with insults. He responded with worse insults and she then responded by cutting one of his hands clean off with her claws. Banner transforms into a grey Hulk, which also triggered the other Banners to transform into Hulks in various shades of green. Dr. Harris tried to protect Shina, but in her unstoppable rage, she injured Dr. Harris and those injuries were made worse by the Hulks before the magical seals could seal their anger.

Dr. Harris is in an intensive care bed after extensive surgery and won't be able to go back to work for months. Repairing the damaged flesh and bone is easy, since a youkai's body is malleable and only limited by the youkai's spirit. The main problem was that one of his destined destruction lines had been partially cut, which damaged him on a spiritual level. The best of Sunnydale and the Soul Society basically had to create a new destiny to prevent Xander from being completely destroyed.

"We have your tea, Doctor Harris!" chirps a voice.

Xander turns to see Shina Tohno and Noako "Neko" Uchiha.

Shina Tohno is a beautiful young woman with dark red eyes and short blonde hair. She's dressed in a white shirt and black pants with black shoes. She also wears a long black coat that is part of the standard uniform for badass hunters. Neko has black eyes, pale skin, and short black hair like most Uchihas and is dressed in the black and grey uniform of New Konoha ANBU. New Konoha is the ninja section of Sunnydale which has rapidly grown over the years under the leadership of Soul Reaper Shinobi Neo-Shodaime Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, his clan, and the vast Naruto Militia

"Don't forget dessert, Xander!"

Nurse Haruna Rokudo, known to Sunnydale's patients as Nurse Jungle walks in. The descendent of Natsumi Rokudo, avatar of the spirit of flowers Mii, Ongo god of wood and destruction, and Rongo, the water spirit is always willing to help others and she especially loves to help Dr. Harris. The small, large breasted woman with dark green eyes, dark skin, and wild green hair is dressed in an even tighter version of the nurse's uniform making Shina clench her teeth. She's carrying a plate of medically treated Twinkies in one hand that makes Xander's eyes light up.

A few floors down, surgeon with the hands of god Blackjack senses a large amount of killing intent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joyce's Day**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers, Director of Sunnydale Medical and colony leader for almost two decades, is looked extremely tired. When Dr. Harris left for his vacation, the other members of the hospital had to take up his cases but could never match the superhuman youkai doctor. Even the six temporary bioroid copies of the ultimate friendly doctor didn't match the original. Now, with those clones past their expiration date, she and the hospital staff must do his cases while he's recovering from the "Hated Destiny" Incident.

The persona that Joyce assimilated during Halloween Event of '97, Tsunade Senju, slug sage, famed medical ninja, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and compulsive drunken gambler wouldn't have been able to handle the last few cases. Tsunade developed hemophobia - fear of blood - after the death of her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan during the Great Shinobi Wars It was mostly cured when she, her former teammate Jiraiya and young Naruto Uzumaki fought against the evil snake sage Orochimaru and his servant Kabuto, but the last few cases have all involved blood diseases.

The first was a young black-haired girl covered in blood-red crystal spikes. It turned out that the woman was a Chevalier Queen with a parasitic twin. The previous Queen after mating with another type of living vampire, gave birth to a single child instead of the identical twins common to her species and the unborn twin was inside the young Queen like a bio-bomb. When the Queen entered puberty, the surge of hormones causes a reaction in the blood. It caused parts of the Queen's body to crystallize, but at such a slow rate that instead of dying it created the crystal spikes. Joyce had to uses laser to cut through flesh and hardened crystal to remove the parasitic twin like a tumor, then injected the woman with contraceptive formula. The formula containing pregnancy hormones caused the tainted blood to lose its crystallization ability. Nano-machines broke down the remaining crystals and repaired the flesh and bone.

The second was a Midian girl with long blonde hair and red eyes. The young No Life Queen had been fighting a crazed hunter, when a stray shot detonated a supply of Holy Forge blessed silver alloy ammunition. The immense amount of shrapnel tore through the super-vampire girl and caused her to transform into an oil-like eldritch horror form. Joyce had to remove the tiny fragments of metal from the girl's body, but the process was as hard as "bobbing for apples when the apples are the size of grains of rice and the water is replaced with poisoned molasses". Finally, Joyce had the entire mass pushed through a giant coffee filter to remove the metallic debris. After that, all it took was a few pints of blood to restore energy levels.

The third was a Deadman, the name given to group of people able to manipulate their blood into armor and weapons. Joyce encountered a blood manipulator similar to him called Ganta Igarashi, who was traveling with his two friends albino girl Shiro and pyromaniac Yo Takami. This boy was named Shin Takami and his problem was that his blood had become extremely poisonous, producing toxic gas when exposed to air. According to him, he was once a prisoner of Deadman Wonderland, a theme park-like prison, where they controlled prisoners by injecting them with poison and then supplying a temporary cure. Shin's body was able to absorb the poison, making it part of his body and eliminating his need for the control medicine. Shin told Joyce he didn't mind his blood being poison, but the gas release had become a problem. It took weeks in an accelerated time chamber to create a medicine that if taken regularly would prevent the blood from producing the toxic gas.

The fourth was a group of Crusnik Clones created by the Dark Council scientists under Cain Nightlord and King Drac. They were rescued by Abel Nightroad before they could be fully programmed and they helped eliminate major vampire threats during the Midland battles. Their problem was that the cloned Crusnik nano-machines based on Abel, Seth, and Cain's nano-machines had begun to break down destroying cells in the process. Six of the ten prototypes died of nano-machine necrosis before they even reached Sunnydale Hospital. One died in the hospital, collapsing into a pile of dust and black blood on one of the medical beds. Joyce managed to stabilize the remaining three until nano-engineers could begin to create substitute nano-technology to replace the decaying nano-machines.

The fifth case was Riho Shido nee Yamazaki, a Nightwalker class vampire, who had recently become pregnant by her husband, midnight detective Tatsuhiko Shido. Her species of vampire normally doesn't get pregnant but the enhancement of the Halloween Event combined with "Valentine" fertility magic lead to a common little miracle. The problem was that she had become ravenous, drinking her own body weight in synthetic blood, which shouldn't be possible. Joyce had to dodge crystallized blood spears from the crazed pregnant vampire until she managed to sedate her. Joyce was able to tell from a test that she needed certain supplements she couldn't get from a normal amount of blood and that she was carrying quadruplets. The last bit of news lead to the following case when her husband fainted at the news and fell down a flight of stairs.

Joyce holds a small bottle of special sake. The magic rice wine is always heated and will only cause intoxication while the person is drinking. When the user stops drinking all traces of the alcohol vanish without even a hangover. Tsunades call the invention the work of the gods, even if it was actually created in a bar in Magia.

**BEEP!**

Joyce puts down the bottle and looks at her Blackberry Hex.

"Euphorian Suitengu Chouji has severe leukemia. It's caused his blood based powers to become unstable. It's producing more tendrils than a Lovecraft nightmare."

**BEEP!**

"Jean Grand - son of the Iron Blood Alchemist Basque Grand, has suffered an accident while trying to improve on his father's alchemy. Grand's alchemy turned his iron-enriched blood into gun-based weaponry. Jean's alchemy resulted in paralysis and limbs like unexploded mines."

**BEEP!**

"A dozen Weapons and Meisters have been infected by Black Blood!"

**BEEP!**

"A group of cyborgs whose nanomachine blood is breaking down. Sixty liters of nano-machines for ten patients."

**BEEP!**

"John Constantine, infamous cult detective, needs his blood fixed? The demon tainted blood once burned the mouth of the King of Vampires, but now it's messing with his mind?? I thought he was always crazy."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

The Tsunade part of Joyce wishes she could hide in her office or sneak off to Las Vegas to relax. The Joyce part of her puts the bottle away, instantly cleansing her system of alcohol and its effects, and moves to find her patients.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Day Has Dawned.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jump City, a large city on western coast of the United States, has faced many superhuman threats. These threats have ranged from insane men and women armed with advanced technology to massive monsters and alien invaders. The city is protected by a group of young heroes called the Teen Titans.

Dick Grayson, also known as Robin, was once the sidekick/partner to the Gotham city vigilante Batman. As he grew, he became more independent and finally decided to find his own city to protect. Now, he's the leader of the Titans and recently he has created a new persona he calls Nightwing.

Garfield Logan was an ordinary boy until he was bitten by a green monkey during his parents' trip to Africa. He became severely ill and his father was forced to use a radical cure which turned him into the shape-shifting mutant Beast Boy. For a time after the death of his parents he was a member of an odd group called Doom Patrol, but eventually he found his way to the Titans.

Victor "Vic" Stone was once the athletic son of two dedicated scientists until a car accident resulted in the death of his mother and extensive injury to himself. His father saved his life with cybernetic implants, but his new appearance sent Vic into a deep depression. He was wandering in Jump City when he joined the Titans, reclaiming his self-worth and pride.

Rachel Roth is the half-human daughter of human mother named Arella and the inter-dimensional demon Trigon. The demon wanted to escape his prison and rule the universe, so he impregnated the cultist to create a portal. The people of Azarath took Arella to their world and Raven was raised by them, teaching her to control her emotions since the demonic powers are emotion-based. She travelled to Earth to find a purpose.

Koriand'r, whose name translates to Starfire, was a Princess of the planet Tamaran. She was held prisoner as a "prize" by a group of Gordanian slave masters working for an interstellar power known as the Citadel. She managed to escape and fled to the closest planet, which happened to be Earth. Starfire encountered the others and together they defeated the Gordonians.

The Teen Titans have fought many major threats including the mercenary/assassin Slade, mind controlling Brother Blood, the demon Trigon, and massive Brotherhood of Evil, which also included Titans East and honorary Titans. Now they face Slade again with an army of enhanced robots. The Titans are losing ground because these new robots not only have upgraded physical abilities but boosted intelligence and a new form of armor that makes them hard to defeat individually. They don't fight a single robot, but hundreds of the heavily armed Slade-shaped war machines.

Suddenly, there is an explosion of light and energy, sending space warping shockwaves in all directions. The surge of power is so powerful that it causes the robots and Titans to pause their fighting. As the light clears, six female figures emerge from the smoke.

The first is a young woman with a thin body, red eyes, and long dark pink hair. She also has two horns on her head that resemble cat ears. She's dressed in a black and dark pink jumpsuit with a dark pink jacket and dark shades.

The second is a young woman standing six foot two with a lean build, blue eyes, and shoulder-length straight black hair. She's dressed in a pale purple shirt, dark purple pants, and black shoes. She also wears a black jacket and a fedora.

The third is a young woman with long black hair, an athletic build, sharp jaw line, and narrowed green eyes. She also has pale green skin and is emitting a green aura. She wears a green and black full-body cat-suit with matching gloves and boots, the colors arranged in a harlequin's dazzle pattern.

The fourth is an athletic woman standing five foot five with glowing blue eyes, pale skin, and long blonde hair. She also has silver gray skin, horns, a long tail, and hooves like a female demon. She's dressed in the clothing of a barbarian fantasy warrior and is holding a glowing white sword.

The fifth is a female humanoid with glowing red eyes, dark blue skin, and wild red hair. She has four talons on each hand, three talons on each digigrade foot, spurs on her elbows and knees, a long tail, and large bat-like wings. She also has pointed ears, fangs, and eye ridges that add to her fantasy gargoyle appearance. She's dressed in a one piece armored body suit modified for her tail and wings. She also wears protective armor around her forearms and lower legs.

The sixth and final member causes the Titans to gasp in shock. She's a beautiful woman standing five foot eleven with purple eyes, gray skin, and long dark purple hair with a red chakra stone. She looks like an older version of Raven and is even dressed in the same dark clothing with a hooded dark blue cloak.

"Rae! It's you. I mean it's an older you!"

"I see that Beast Boy."

"Actually, my name is Dawn. Pinkie is Lucy and the fedora is Nico Robin. The one with the hooves is Illyana Rasputin also known as Magik and the woman in green is Shego. The female gargoyle is Demona."

Dawn turns and points her palm at a robot that was attacking her. A black shadow streaks out her palm and strikes the robot in the face stopping his charge in an instant. As Dawn closes her hand, the robot's head violently implodes despite the immense strength of the armor.

"We are..." begins Nightwing.

"The Teen Titans. Nightwing, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. The bad guy is Slade, also known as Slade Wilson and Deathstroke the Terminator."

Nightwing looks a little shocked at the last bit of information and so does Slade, despite the metal mask.

"Oh. You never figured out he was using his real name??" says Dawn as she releases a surge of power. Dozens of robots are pulled into a single floating mass in the air, then crushed into a metal sphere. The sphere spins as the power cells detonate heating the mass then the fireball is sent flying at dozens more of the robots completely destroying them in one fiery blast.

Lucy's form moves at high speed, avoiding the energy beams of the robots. Seconds later the robots are sliced to pieces by an unknown force. The slices produce arcs of electricity and chemical smoke as they fall to the ground before the power cells detonate.

Nico doesn't have to move an inch, as dozens of her copied arms emerge from the backs of each robot and point their own weapons at each other. The rapid fire energy blasts heat the heads of each robot to critical levels. The arms retract and vanish a split second before the heads explode.

Shego begins to laugh as she fires massive blasts of green plasma energy. The destructive energy blasts sends dozens of robots flying through the air. Those not completely destroyed by the blast violently short out covered in green energy. She releases a green beam that pierces a dozen robots at the same time straight through their power cells. Seconds later, all twelve robots violently explode.

Magik's supernaturally sharp soul sword slices through the armor with ease. The sorcerer supreme of limbo moves with the skill of a seasoned warrior and master swordsman, slicing the attacking robots into pieces. She removes limbs and heads and pierces systems with ease. Magik doesn't even turn as what remains of the robots fall to ground in smoking fragments.

Demona, trained by the people of Magia-Misteria, chants in Latin while producing violent blue-purple aura.

"_**Quisquam quondam eram unus, iam no seorsum. Incendia burst ex pectus pectoris quod permitto meus foes exsisto haud magis. Penitus Ruina!"**_

(Rough Translation: Anyone formerly was one, now to swim apart. Fire burst out of Core and to allow my foes to emerge no more. Inward Downfall)

Symbols in purple and blue appear in the air, then small spheres of light shoot out and hit the robots before the magic seal vanishes. The spheres appear to do no damage, phasing into the bodies of the robots like mirages, then seconds later there are bursts of fire. Immense mystical flames explode from the center of each robot, incinerating machinery and circuitry before causing the armor shells to fly apart.

Dawn produces a barrier that stops the barrage of another set of robots, then releases a circular shockwave. As the wave of energy passes over the machines, they turn black and glow with a faint blue light. As the robots are unable to move, frozen like statues, Dawn rises into the air. Dawn raises her arms and the robots float upwards. As she closes her fingerless gloved hands the robots implode, collapsing into metal spheres that are so dense that they don't even let the energy of the destroyed power cells be released.

"Wow. I've never seen you do that, Raven." says Beast Boy. "Except maybe against Trigon."

"I don't have the confidence to use that much power," admits Raven. "I worry my demon blood would take over."

"Nice try," says Lucy, standing before a concrete wall. Suddenly, the wall shatters as an unseen force rips the real Slade from his hiding spot and into the open. He struggles to his feet, his regenerative healing factor slowly repairing the damaged bone and muscle.

"Did you really think you could trick us with such as simple android?" says Magik as she slices Slade's robot clone clean in half like a piece of butter. The machine doesn't even have time to make a comment as he's bisected from head to crotch.

"Ruthless. Powerful. Impressive," says Slade. "I didn't expect it from heroes such as yourself."

"We are not heroes," says Dawn

Slade pulls out a hidden collapsible sword, but one of Robin's arms emerges from his back and grabs his wrist. With a sharp twist the wrist is violently broken. Slade tries to use the flash-bang grenade in his other hand, but the hand is sliced clean off at the wrist. The bloody hand is held by a psychic force, which is revealed by the dripping blood to be a translucent telekinetic hand generated by Lucy. The grenade is whipped into the sky where it explodes without blinding people, but the fact that the hand was still holding it tight results in the hand being completely destroyed.

The translucent energy hand grabs Slade's mask and rips it from his face. It reveals a mature man with one blue eye, one eye covered by an eyepatch, and short silver hair. The hand vibrates and the mask is sliced into a hundred tiny pieces of metal that cascade to the ground.

As Nico Robin's arm vanishes and Lucy's vector retracts and vanishes, Slade moves with surprising speed and grabs Dawn around the neck with his remaining hand, using a hidden trigger to release a pair of hidden daggers from the wrists, while securing her with his handless other arm.

"Slade!" yells Nightwing.

"Not one step, Robin. Not one step from any of you."

The Titans look worried, but the women of the other world don't look like they have a single worry.

"We don't fear death," says Dawn, emitting a faint aura

"Really?" says Slade, as he makes a faint cut with his poisoned dagger.

"Wait," says Nightwing.

"We don't fear life," says Dawn's friends.

Dawn generates giant feathery bird wing composed of blue and black energy. The spreading of those wings tears both of Slade's arms off. She turns as her cut throat heals before Slade's shocked eyes.

"We adapt and we survive!" yells Dawn as Slade is tossed into the sky at multiple G forces.

"We are the Warriors of Hallow-Earth!" yells Dawn and the others, as Dawn clenches her fist.

Slade's body distorts and before he has a chance to scream he violently explodes. The blast instantly liquefies Slade, creating a cloud of bloody mist and bone powder. Tiny fragments of cloth and armor rain down, all that remains of the world's most feared mercenary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Namikaze Mansion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**RASENGAN!"**

Shinigami Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze rams his swirling sphere of chakra and wind into the chest of his copy. The sphere grinds through armor, cloth, flesh, and bone before detonating inside the Naruto-shaped figure. The evil Naruto is sent spiraling through the air, propelled by a vortex of wind and chakra, smashing through several hardened walls before becoming embedded in the last wall. The corpse releases a large amount of blood in its impression before falling out and onto the ground.

Naruto walks over to the small black marble that fell out of the evil Naruto and drives the tip of his sword into it, causing it to shatter into vanishing fragments.

"Bad Soul Candy. At least it was an old Gigai instead of my new model."

"Naruto-kun, could you take out the trash?" calls Hinata's voice as he walks back in.

"No problem," says Naruto, as he creates a couple of shadow clones to do the job. He sits down in his comfy chair and looks at the newspaper

"Australian Clone Lab - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny Project. The Jenny and Joy families are not large enough to handle the care and protection of the new Mon population which primarily includes Pokémon. As the result, Australia has contracted the MSM Alliance to mass produce clones of Jennys and Joys."

Naruto looks at similar article

"TSAB proposed regulations on mage cloning. The Time Space Administration Bureau has banned cloning of mages due to the inherit dangers on their worlds. Now they seek to regulate the cloning practices of Hallow-Earth fearing the world may end up like the lost world Al Hazard."

Naruto remembers his cloning mission during the war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze throws a swirling sphere of chakra with four blade-like extensions. The spinning blade of wind and energy tears through over two hundred virus infected security robots. The tiny fragments that remain let out small electrical sparks and then emit acrid smoke.

"Report. This is Naruto UN. I have destroyed the robots on level four."

"This is Ayanami Collective. We have accessed the corrupted security system and triggered an overload. The weapons should be shutting down within five minutes."

The Ayanami collective is the name given to a group of Rei Ayanami analogues/clones. They are organized like the Naruto Militia and the Garra Group, but lack the huge numbers. Currently, there are twenty members helping the Naruto Militia. They include **Rei Kumo** - the fused soul of Yugito Nii and Neko no Nekomata who escaped death by being reborn in one of the Rei clones, **Rei Higurashi** - the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi,** Rei C. Crawford **- the duelist daughter of Pegasus J Crawford, **Rei Kurotsuchi** - soul reaper daughter of Nemu Kurotsuchi,** Rei Shironami** - a female ice youkai and spirit detective, **Rei Saotome** - the wife of martial artist Ranma Saotome, and **Rei Kusanagi **- a combat cyborg from the world of Ghost in the Shell. It is Kusanagi who is hacking the system, but all the Rei's possess a psychic link that allows them to lend knowledge, skills, and the processing power of their brains to each other like a computer network.

"This is Mewtwo. I've located the source of the dark power on level three."

It's been many years since the extremely powerful psychic Pokémon clone Mewtwo travelled looking for his reborn friend Amber (Ai). He eventually found the failed human clone trapped in a status capsule and travelled to a major colony in order to revive her. Since then he has been there to protect her and when she was killed by a Dark Council assassin (who didn't live three seconds after shooting), he had her soul placed in a new clone possessing enhanced psychic abilities for her own protection.

"This is Kusanagi. The CRC computer was re-programmed to convert the clones into Dark Council soldiers. I'm sending programs to wipe out the malicious code and restore the minds of the clones."

The Chrono-Resurrection Cloning (CRC) Project is a hidden factory where advanced cloning machines recreate that which was lost during the Halloween event, the chaos that followed, and the ongoing war. They included various methods including machines that even possessed the ability to lock onto a person in the past and create a physical copy of the person complete with memories, so that when the person died in the past their soul would travel the time stream into the new body.

Ai-2 was having a new body constructed at CRC when the computer system was taken over by a malicious data entity killing all the scientists and locking the base down. It's only Mewtwo's destruction of the communication systems that prevented the Dark Council from learning the lab's location. The Pokémon summoned the colony forces and rescue his trapped friend.

"This is Naruto Yagami. According to the factory displays it's now generating over three hundred clones. I thought only one hundred and eight subjects had been found not including Mewtwo's friend."

"The data entity has injected malicious code into the system to generate more clones. It's using the genetic samples to create more clones, but there's a corruption in some of the clones."

"Corruption?"

"The new clone tanks can't process the Y chromosome. All of the new clones are female."

"Opposite sex clones like The Numbers, Nemu, and X-23."

"Correct, but most of these don't possess developed powers yet."

"This is Mewtwo. I need assistance. The data entity is manifesting. I believe it's a Digimon."

Within minutes the Narutos and Reis have gathered. A thick mist pours from the massive computer system as electricity arcs through the condensing cloud. Synthetic proteins combine to form cells, which then combine to form artificial tissues. Within minutes, an immense figure emerges from the cloud. It resembles a pale skinned vampire with long golden blond hair and long arms. He's dressed in a dark blue uniform with silver details, black gloves, black boots, and a black and red cape with a huge "bat wing" collar. He also wears a black face mask with two bat wing extensions near the ears.

"It resembles a Vamdemon. Perfect-level Undead Digimon. Virus Attribute," states Kusanagi as the others prepare to attack.

"Actually, I'm ChaosVamdemon. Ultimate-level Demon Lord Digimon. Super Virus Attribute," says ChaosVamdemon. "I'm a mutated Vamdemon created by Dr. Henshaw."

"You mean Doctor Hentai Henshaw. That perverted scientist with the Super-Robot and cyborg controller."

"Yes. It's the reason the factory is only producing female clones now. The original coding is designed to create hybrid super soldier / sex slaves. When Dr. Henshaw died, I evolved and became independent. Soon the Dark Council will see my true power,"

"What makes you think you are going to survive five minutes?"

"**Mind Lock!"**

ChaosVamdemon's eye glow white and all the Naruto and Reis freeze in place like statues. The only one not affected is Mewtwo, who takes an aggressive step forward.

"What have you done!?"

"Sending different versions of two people was a mistake, because that makes them as vulnerable as two people to psychic attacks," says ChaosVamdemon. "They are helpless before my other attacks."

"What's to stop me from using my telekinesis to rip you in half?"

"Her."

A young woman emerges from behind a set of cloning tanks causing Mewtwo to pause. She has green eyes and long green hair. She's dressed in a pale shirt and pants with a high tech visor around her eyes which glows a faint red.

"Amber?!?"

"I've rigged her body so if she dies you won't be able to retrieve her memories or soul. You are going to stand there while I punish these fools for messing with my plans or you are going to lose your best friend."

Mewtwo looks at his friend's emotionless face and visibly shakes with rage, but finally lowers his head.

ChaosVamdemon raises his hand and red energy gathers in his palm.

"**DARK BLADE!"**

As ChaosVamdemon brings his arm down, he releases dozens of hair-thin crescent blades composed of crimson energy. The blades pass by the group of Rei and Naruto analogues and seconds later blood sprays from their bodies. ChaosVamdemon laughs and walks towards Rei Kusanagi.

"I'm going to make your death extremely slow and painful. You have caused the most damage with those anti-virus programs. It will take me days to get the factory under my control again!"

Suddenly, two metal claws pierce his back and burst from his chest. His bones are composed of ultra-hard chrome-digizoid and his skin is also armored, but the blades slice through with ease. Synthetic blood falls from his mouth and his senses identify the person behind him.

"X-23. Laura Kinney. Wh...Why didn't I sense... you?"

"You don't need to know," says Laura as she pulls her blades upward through the chest, neck, and head, creating a spray of blood and glowing data particles. Laura then has to jump back as the cape becomes a mass of red and black tentacles that try to grab and pierce her.

"This cannot be. This will not be. I am ChaosVamdemon!!" says the demon lord Digimon as glowing energy fibers slowly pull the cut back together and begin to regenerate the damage.

Mewtwo releases a pink/purple psychic aura so powerful that it creates a circular crater in the ground, then points his hands at Vamdemon stopping his regeneration. With a roar, he moves his arms apart and ChaosVamdemon is torn in half. The two halves of the Digimon let out a howling no, before they disintegrate into vanishing data particles. It is the flesh that vanishes first, followed by the metal bones before they can hit the ground.

Mewtwo runs over to Amber Two and pulls the visor off, tossing it down the hall. The visor glows as it flies through the air, until it finally detonates in a large explosion powerful enough to liquefy an adult two hundred pound man at close range

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto leaves the memory and continues to read the paper. The Naruto Militia have become experts in organizing their minds since the Shadow Clone technique downloads all the memories of each clone into the original. An interesting Halloween enhancement is that if a Naruto is permanently killed, his complete knowledge is copied into the remaining Naruto members, in what scientists call the NMMC - Naruto Militia Memory Collective They can even use it to deliver secret messages by one analogue creating a clone, then changing it so that when it bursts the knowledge is transferred to another analogue.

**BEEP!**

"Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"It's Nemu Kurotsuchi Number Four. We have found a problem related to the CRC Project mission."

"I was just thinking about that. What's the problem?"

"ChaosVamdemon used the scanners, which were designed to scan DNA of a person in the past to scan random intruders. As the result, we have located six female clones of you in a hidden storage area."

"Oh crap."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"**HAVE THEY NEVER HEARD OF CONDOMS?!?"**

Dr. Joyce Tsunade Senju Summers looks at the three meter tall stack of papers on her desk. Every single thin sheet of paper is a pregnancy case being done by Sunnydale Hospital.

Joyce looked at the first three, which included youkai wind sorceress Kagura of the Wind becoming pregnant by Lord Sesshomaru, the genius and destructive sorceress Lina Inverse pregnant by her idiot swordsman husband Gourry for the tenth time, and Mana the Black Magician Girl pregnant with twins but unwilling to reveal the father and using a spell to block DNA and magic paternity tests. It was after number three that she learned that the entire three meter tall stack was pregnancy cases.

Joyce collapses into her chair, letting the Tsunade side of her personality take over and pull a bottle of special sake from a hidden desk cabinet. She clicks the intercom.

"Shizune?"

"Yes Lady Joyce."

"I want you get some people to organize my paperwork. New pregnancies separated from checkups. Danger and priority of the cases from highest to lowest. Warnings on multiple births."

"Yes Lady Joyce."

"Also, order more S-Sake and headache meds."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit World**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Reaper Lt. Willow Rukia Kuchiki walks slowly towards the Twelfth Division which is directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. It's an area of the Soul Society people call the mad scientist section, since it's filled with insane science and technology obsessed soul reapers. It's divided into two sections, one ruled by a version of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, while the other is controlled by Kisuke Urahara. The difference between the two is a very small amount of ethics and the fact that Mayuri is a psychopath and Kisuke is more relaxed.

As she gets closer, she can hear the talking and whispers of the various members.

"There's actually a shortage of Totemic spirit guides! Everyone found out about those South American chili peppers that induce the hallucinogenic spirit quest. Now many people who can use them are using them for the smallest problems. The problem is the number of spirits willing to be guides to those fool is far less than the number of fools. They wouldn't be guides if they were stupid enough to answer a request for help to find a long lost donut shop."

"Several pantheon leaders like Osiris, Zeus, and Odin decided that they need representatives to monitor the balance between Chaos and Order, as each has good and bad qualities. They want to avoid the complete mess created by the previous Powers-That-Be that who were only concerned with keeping the status quo."

"Unchanging order and unordered change are the two greatest threats to our existence."

"That's their philosophy. I heard most of the Powers-That-Be were annihilated by the new gods, but several were reincarnated without memories as Hallow-Earth humans or forced permanently into other dimensions. "

Finally, Willow reaches the main hanger which holds objects recovered by expeditionary ships sent by Soul Society. The scientists on the ship reported that the ship was laden with all sorts of unique and fascinating specimens for the Twelfth Division and the Shinigami Research Institute.

Captain Kurotsuchi, with his sons Daedalus, Hephaestus, Josef, and Nikola, along with his son-in-law Sasori are thoroughly enjoying the early Christmas present and are feverishly conducting new experiments as a result. Willow was sent to make sure that they weren't conducting experiments that violated treaties, namely high level experiments on non-hostile extraterrestrial souls. They do allow some experimentation as long as it doesn't prevent the soul from reaching its assigned afterlife. The souls of violent warlords like Darkseid and Mongol can be experimented on for a thousand years, but eventually they have to be sent to Netherworld for disposal, no keeping their souls in preservation jars as trophies.

"So, Yamamoto wants a report on our activities," says Nikola.

He's a tall, thin man standing five foot eight with gold -brown eyes with wire-rimmed tinted glasses, porcelain white skin, and shoulder-length blue hair done in micro-braids. He looks far more attractive than his mask-wearing father Mayuri, but he resembles a living doll. There are rumors that he resembles Mayuri without his mask with white skin, but most people can't picture the unholy hybrid of a mad scientist and an outright sociopath without his creepy skull-like face. What's really creepy is that each child created their bodies, so nobody knows what they originally looked liked.

"The Captain-Commander wants to make sure you keep your crimes against humanity to a minimum," says Willow, while trying not show fear.

Nikola is a dangerous soul reaper who would like undress and take apart people like toys. His zanpakuto "Bane" is a lightning type which allows him to alter electrical charges in objects and people, including the bio-electric pulses in the brain and nervous system. She saw one fight against a skilled Hallow-Earth swordsman; the man didn't know he had lost until Nikola held the man's bloody removed liver up at eye-level. She also saw one of the few remaining Gillian-class Menos Grande die like a frog in an electrified fence.

"Nikola! Brother!"

Willow and Nikola turn to see Hephaestus running towards them. He stands five foot eight with a more muscular build than his brother. He also has red-gold eyes, dark golden tanned skin, short blue-black hair, and a defined beard. Instead of a standard soul reaper uniform he wears a skin tight black body suit that leaves his head and arms exposed, thick leather boots, black fingerless gloves with plates on the back, and sculpted gold armor on his torso, shoulders, and hips. He also wears a golden head band and golden ear studs. Willow knows his soul-cleaving sword Teitetsukou is an extremely hot fire-based zanpakuto with the ability to manipulate molten metal like a nereid can manipulate water.

"What is it, Hephaestus?"

"New Sith Souls. Check out the deaths," says Hephaestus, handing the video file to his brother.

"Some lords of Darth Krayt's One Sith order sought out Sailor Korriban and attempted to persuade her to side with them in order to undermine the NMSD from within. However, they were shocked when Sailor Korriban showed herself to be surprisingly loyal to the other Sailor Senshi."

The video shows Sailor Korriban in battle. She has shining gold eyes with black sclera, deep red skin covered in black tribal markings, and long black hair reaching her waist. She wears what resembles a black leather one piece bikini with a black shirt and choker around her neck. She wears long black gloves and thigh high black boots secured by bracelets and anklets, silver ear studs, and a crown. She also wears a long dark red cape with a hood and carries a double-bladed light saber.

She moves at extremely high speed, vanishing in front of one tattooed opponent and appearing in front of another. The one she passed collapses into burnt slices, while Sailor Korriban slices both arms off her second opponent before slicing his head clean off. The third Sith releases a blast of force lightning as he uses his telekinesis to retrieve his light saber. Force lightning is a purely offensive, energy-based attack that channels Force energy down the user's limbs, hurling arcing bolts of electricity from the wielder's fingertips or palms.

Sailor Korriban stops the lightning with her own weapon, looking like she was hit with a simple light show instead of lethal energy. She then raises her palm and yells out a command. Sailor Korriban's body glows a dark blue aura before she brings her arm down and releases a massive amount of Force lightning in the form of an ancient demon. The Sith doesn't have a chance to scream as he caught in the jaws of the demonic construct and hit by a thousand bolts of lightning. When the attack ends, only the burnt clothing and ashes remain of the dark side force user.

"Sailor Korriban's magic combined with her vast skills in the Force gave her more than enough of an edge. She proceeded to tear out any and all useful information from the mind of each so-called Sith Lord before killing them rather messily. Most either were cut to pieces, torn to pieces, crushed by the Force, or incinerated by her Dark Lightning attack. Sailor Korriban passed on what she learned from them to her sister Sailor Senshi and fellow magical girls, who then proceeded to make preparations to deal with the One Sith. They even asked Sailor Korriban to lead the effort," says Hephaestus. "She is more than happy to do so, as the campaign will surely yield spoils and power aplenty that will be to her benefit and that of the other Sailor Senshi."

"Where did you get this information?"

"There are new senshi appearing every week and some of them have connections into the afterlife. There's an Arrancar senshi known as Sailor Hueco, a shinigami senshi called Sailor Soul or Sailor Reikai, and a daiyoukai senshi known as Sailor Makai. There's even a rumor that Sailor Chaos exists in part of the Netherworld," says Hephaestus. "We also got information from the Sith Souls I told you about."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another part of the Spirit World**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Genkai is an elderly martial arts expert who lives alone in a very large temple. She is a master of Reiki (spiritual energy) manipulation and has been sought after by many spiritually active humans and youkai. Her most famous student is spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, whose various analogues are found in the spirit world, demon world, and human world.

After many enhancements and protective barriers, Genkai's temple no longer exists completely in the physical world. Instead it's a bridge realm between the three worlds of Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai.

Genkai is currently reading the newspaper and enjoying her morning tea.

"Olothontor, the Minstrel Wyrm, is defined more than anything else by his love of music. One of his interests is to research spells that can allow him to record and replay music effortlessly, with the end goal being a library brimming with beautiful music. He has resided in Magia for many years now. With the patronage of the Queens, along with sponsoring several arch-mages skilled in such matters, Olothontor has begun constructing his library of

music. The library will be constructed from a combination of magitech and nano-technology. Olothontor intends to use temporal viewing methods and memory scanning methods like pensives to recover music lost before October 31, 1997 and possible future music found in the memories of future characters."

Genkai looks at the photo of a very old male blue dragon. The monstrous dragon is a mixture of blue and gold, but has immense strength and wisdom in its red eyes.

"At the same time, the Five Queens are also acting as patrons to some Faerunian gold dragons who have also resided in Magia since the city was first created; the gold dragons are sponsoring the construction of a conservatory

for the study of music as well as the other fine arts like painting and dancing. They have an understanding with Olothontor and are collaborating with him to some degree so that both projects may soon reach fruition."

"Looks like the entertainment industry is going to resurrected," says Genkai. "What do you think Gromph Baenre?"

A tall man emerges from the shadows. He's a Drow male with long white hair, black skin, and red eyes. He's dressed in flowing robes with a hooded cape.

Gromph Baenre was as originally the eldest son of Matron Baenre and the archmage of Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders.

The city had twenty thousand drow inhabitants and hundreds of thousands of humanoid slaves that included a variety of creatures such as goblins, kobolds, bugbears, dueger, svernebli, orcs, ogres, Minotaurs, giants and rothé. The city traded poisons, tasty mushrooms, riding lizards, spell scrolls, wine, and water. The worship of Lolth was prevalent, and the city had the clerical academy Arach-Tinilith, a spider-shaped building where priestesses were trained.

In the Halloween World, he played a vital role in helping to defend Magia time and again, especially from Lolth's depredations. Among other feats, he persuaded no few fellow drow mages to leave Lolth and go to Magia instead. He himself has resided in Magia almost since the beginning, acting faithfully as a Royal Mage and one of the Queens' closest advisors. He is overseeing the establishment of a new magic academy, based upon Sorcere, teaching magical arts that the drow have honed and refined through their centuries of arcane studies. The Queens have also appointed him the headmaster of the new Sorcere. Gromph and the other Magian drow wizards still compete with one another to gain prestige and power, but all the same they do serve the Queens well and sincerely, so the Queens are content to leave them to their games of intrigue.

"With the final death of Lolth, Demon Queen of Spiders, my people were truly begun to enjoy the world outside the pain and suffering of others. There are those that complain about the noise, but all elven hearing is sensitive."

"So why are you here, Gromph?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach a couple of classes on spiritual energy once a month."

"Why not ask the other schools for help?"

"It's a matter of pride. Each Magia school competes with each other and even Misteria has joined in the chaos. As a result we don't work closely and have to get guest teachers from outside the colony."

"I'll consider it. Give me a month to decide. I also won't teach weaklings, so I want you to get some test results."

"At least we will have some entertainment," says the Drow, looking at the Karaoke machine next to the Jan-ken-pon (rock paper scissors) game and punching strength test machine.

"A Dark Elf with a sense of humor. That's new."

Genkai and Headmaster Baenre turn to see Hellboy enter the room. The demon known in some circles as Anung un Rama is a bright red humanoid demon with horn stubs, cloven feet, a long tail, and a stone fist. He's currently dressed in his Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) jacket and pants, holding his trademark giant gun the Samaritan. He currently looks like crap with numerous small scars, a large scar over one eye, and tattered burnt clothing. Hellboy possesses many abilities including superhuman strength, stamina, and durability, accelerated healing factor, extended life span, extensive knowledge of the supernatural, and an invulnerable Right Hand of Doom, so anything that can damage him to this extent is frightening. Even his trademark gun looks badly damaged.

"What happened to you, Hellboy?"

"A few months before the war ended, me and a group found out that one of Naraku's newer incarnations had escaped to the South Seas. Me, Wolvie, and Golgo were sent in after the first team disappeared."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback II**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku's Eldritch Horror incarnation/son is a massive creature. In human form he was a handsome man standing two meters tall with red eyes, pale skin, and long silky black hair reaching his ankles. In his true youkai form his human half stands over six meters tall covered in dark grey organic armor with each arm branching into ten five-meter tentacles, which then branch into ten five-meter long tentacles covered in barbed suckers. Its lower body is two massive serpent tails instead of legs, which extend for ten meters. Its hair is now a moving mass of black tendrils extending six meters. There are also six immense wings composed of tendrils instead of feathers extending from the back and smaller wings on the hips, shoulders, and sides of the head.

Hellboy looks at the angelic human face which has remained unchanged except for the grey skin, glowing red eyes, and blood-stained mouth filled with sharp teeth.

Around Hellboy and Wolverine are the mangled, half-eaten corpses of various "heroes" including a Kira Yamato in his shattered gundam-themed power armor, armored Ryoma Echizen with his broken Magitek Racket, duelists Yugi Mutoh and Judai Yugi with their dry-blood-stained cards, a version of Superman with his heart torn out, a version of Batman with part of his head missing including the brain, and the ashes of hemophage fighter Violet Song jat Shariff who can only be identified by the remains of her color-changing armor.

Wolverine is in full berserker mode slicing through every tentacle that gets close to him with his extremely sharp beta adamantium claws. The black blood released from the sliced demonic flesh is poisonous and corrosive, able to dissolve flesh and bone in seconds and break through thick steel in minutes. Wolverine's regenerative healing factor allows him to regrow the flesh as fast as he loses it. It's extremely painful, but all that Logan cares about is killing the demon that ate his comrades.

Hellboy fires special rounds into the massive creature's body to slow the monster's own regenerative powers. After almost twenty shots the creature's healing has slowed enough that the wounds can be seen healing instead of instantly healing. Hair tendrils pierce Hellboy's body faster than bullets, but his right hand of doom stops any vital hits. He then detonates an incendiary bomb in his pocket. Hellboy is unhurt by the flames, but the heat incinerates the tendrils piercing him and burns part of his coat.

The third member of their group is Golgo 13, also known by the pseudonym Duke Togo, a professional assassin. The origin of Golgo 13 is a complete mystery, but he's known as one of the world's best. He lies on a hill at the edge of the incarnation's slaughter pit with his customized M16 rifle with its scope and a selection of special demon-killing bullets. He waits for the perfect shot despite numerous energy blasts from the mouth of the demon. Two of those blasts came close enough to create long burns on Golgo's side and back, but he doesn't move despite the pain. Finally, he pulls the trigger and a modified 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge is fired. The four gram bullet moving at nine hundred and forty meters per second is enhanced by magic seals to equivalent kinetic power of an eight hundred kilogram mass of the same size moving at the same speed. The bullet pierces the chest and seals cause energy to be released into the target. The resulting blast destroys the upper chest and head, leaving the lower torso and arm tentacles to fall away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback II End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duke's bullet also contained regenerative inhibitors, which is why I got scarred up. He had no choice considering that thing's vast regenerative abilities. I'm lucky he didn't use anti-healing factor corrosive bullets, they continue to damage you the longer you try to regenerate."

"So why are you here?" asks Genkai.

"I was reflecting on my happiness and good fortune. I've got a wife, family, and job I love. I'm accepted more than ever and I even survived what would normally kill a hundred so-called heroes," says Hellboy. "I even stopped a dark wizard, which is why I'm here. He turned a replica of Aizen's infamous Hogyoku into a horcrux vessel. I guess he didn't want to end up a common undead wizard like common liches. I was finally able to crush the horcrux, but it's affected my Right Hand of Doom. It's hard to explain, but it feels like it's missing something."

"I'm going to have to insist you stay at the temple until you can re-master your skills."

"What about Liz and the children? They're still in charge of my serfdom in Makai. I may be immune to fire, but Liz will burn my stuff if I'm away any longer"

"Yubaba has opened a chain of luxury bathhouses. Why don't you buy them a little relaxation?"

"Not a bad idea, Genkai. Do you sell?"

"I'll add it to your bill."

"Bill?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple minutes at Yubaba's Bathhouse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man is waiting tables at one of Yubaba's bathhouses. Unlike most of the employees of the original Aburaya who are slug spirits in the case of Yuna and frogs in case of Aogaeru, this one is far more powerful

He stands five foot three with a lean build, purple-gold eyes, white skin, and short spiky green-gold hair. His face is hidden behind an insect themed mask resembling a Kamen Rider mask. He's dressed in a white jacket and pants with dark green shoes, gloves, and belt. There is also a hole in his chest surrounded by silver wire and metal fragments attached to the side of his face under the mask. He also carries a green-and-gold dagger-like weapon shaped like a stylish key with an insect theme.

His name is Anthony Avispa, but he was previously known as the cybertronian Waspinator. Waspinator is best remembered for being his universe's whipping boy: getting destroyed or demolished in almost every conflict and event of Beast Wars. He was a Predacon who adopted a wasp-like beast form on primitive Earth and spent most of his dim-witted time as a pile of junk. He was once captured by Megatron's Vehicon Drones and his spark was transferred into the Vehicon General Thrust, making him dark, broody, and far more competent. Unfortunately he was reverted into his idiot self at the end of that war. He was quickly destroyed during the beginning of the colony wars, but his mutated spark wandered until it became the first of the machine-hollows to appear in Hueco Mundo known as Maquinas. He's currently a low level Maquina-Arrancar working in the bathhouse as a low-level employee.

"Why does my life suck? I'm no longer that stupid bug and I no longer use third person. I'm a Maquina-Arrancar, the first of a new breed. I should be helping the Hollow-King, not waiting on the people of an old woman's bathhouse."

"Avispa, Room 46."

"Yes, Madame."

Anthony glows a green, before transforming into a meter long green and gold hornet. The only other strange things about the animal other than size is the fact there is metal-lined hole going straight through the thorax and odd metal pieces attached to the head like a broken helmet. The wasp moves at high speed to the room assigned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunnydale Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, the guy who talks like William Shatner is re-e-ally freaking me out."

Buffy Selene Summers dropped by the hospital to see the injured Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, but ended up encountering some very strange patients.

There are many characters of fiction that were played by the same actor or voiced by the same person. Normally, this results in many versions of the same character with a variety of differences between the them. On the other hand there is a rare condition called core fusion, in which a group of characters with the same actor fuse into a single person possessing the combined traits. So far only two people have been affected from this magical condition.

The first was the Will Smith group, which contained Fresh Prince of Bel-Air William "Will" Smith, Detective Mike Lowrey, Captain Steven "Steve" Hiller USMC, James Darrell Edwards also known as Agent J of MIB, Captain James "Jim" West, Detective Del Spooner, virologist Dr. Robert Neville, and super-powered John Hancock. They all fused into one man with the combined scientific knowledge, street knowledge, superhuman abilities, and flying skills.

The second man in front of Buffy is the resulted fusion of the Walken group. Walken is composed of Deadzone protagonist Johnny Smith, psychopathic Bond villain Max Zorin, powerful business mogul Max Shreck, the angel Gabriel, the Hessian Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, and several others. The end result is Walken, the undead genius soldier whose deadpan speech and sudden off-beat pauses can be used for sinister menace or comedic hilarity depending on his mood and presentation. Even the battle hardened Sunnydale Hunters, some of the best hunters on Hallow-Earth are intimidated by the man.

"William Shatner?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Part of the Hospital**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Union 616 will be meeting in meeting Room 66. Union 616 will be meeting in meeting Room 66."

Dr. Senju-Summers is moving to her next patient when she hears the announcement. Union 616 is the Union of the D List Superheroes. They include heroes that shouldn't have survived the conditions of Hallow-Earth even without the Council-Colony War. These characters are not believed to be able support their own series and have never had one. These are the truly incompetent heroes. They either have useless powers, or they're just plain stupid and are usually (but not always) humorous characters. They include Matter Eating Lad who can literally eat anything, Comet the Super-horse, and other characters that didn't make the cut for the larger teams. She winces at the number of times she had to heal union superhero teamsters after they encountered creatures far more powerful and intelligent than them. The Union was almost dissolved with the near death of former D-List team Great Lake Avengers.

"Patient: Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"Kirk? Yes Kirk. I am Captain Kirk. The Captain. The Captain known as Kirk," says Kirk with a French accent.

Kirk's body suddenly begins to strain against the restraints that hold him down on the bed.

"**Inhuman monsters! Where is my son, you Klingon collaborators!? Tell me! You bastards!"** he yells in rage, his French accent gone.

Kirk's body relaxes and he looks a Joyce with a lazy look.

"Hey babe. Have you found out what's the matter with me?" says Kirk with a Jamaican accent.

"Yes. You sleep around too much."

"Who are you? My mother?" says Kirk, sounding like a high teenager.

"You've contracted five different forms of sentient sexually transmitted diseases, four extraterrestrial and one demonic," says Joyce as Kirk rotates between French hyperactive, Wrath of Kirk, Lazy Jamaican, High Teen, and Flamboyant Gay.

"A shot of wide-range antibiotics to the infected area should cure you." says Joyce as she pulls out a large needle filled with a translucent blue liquid.

"Big needle! Big needle! Big needle! Grande Aiguille!" says French.

"**TORTURER!" **roars Wrath of Kirk.

"That's a big one, man," says Lazy Jamaican sounding worried.

"Waahh! Too big! Going to overdose!!"

Flamboyant Gay Kirk screams like a little girl.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 43- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 5**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 6**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	32. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 06

Title: Halloween World -Universe

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 44- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 6**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hallow Earth - October 19, 2016**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Universe**

**Planet Vegeta. 737 Age **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Planet Vegeta was once a harsh world inhabited by two races. One race was the small Tuffles, the native race whose small size allowed them to adapt to the planet's harsh gravity. The other race was the war-like Saiyans, whose immense strength, resistance, and power was boosted by the gravity, ten times that of the planet Earth. The two species came into conflict with Saiyans possessing the superior physical and fighting abilities, and Tuffles possessing the superior technology. This stalemate lasted for a very long time until something happened that only occurs once a hundred years; there was a full moon. The full moon allowed the Saiyans to use a special gland in their monkey-like tails to grow into massive fire-breathing apes known as Oosaru.'

'After their victory, the Saiyans built a rocket ship and traveled to a nearby planet called Arcose were they came in contact with the Arcosians. The Arcosians had money and technology, but the planet Arcose was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them and in return they would share their technology with them.'

'Around 735 Age, five or so years following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was annexed by Frieza's empire and the Saiyans (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the World Trade Organization. Because of the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, Frieza grew concerned with the potential of the Saiyan race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Super Saiyans, able to defeat him in battle, so the maniacal warlord destroyed Planet Vegeta in 737 Age, nearly eradicating the Saiyan race."

"So why are we here?" asks a young woman with long flowing black hair, pale skin, and silvery eyes. The man who gave the history lesson is a very tall, lean muscular man with blue/green eyes, tan skin, and a bald head. They both stand dressed in black uniforms standing on the bridge of a cloaked space ship.

"In the distant future, the last of the Saiyan blood will die out. The problem is the species that inhabit Earth, which include the Humans, the Majins, the Nameks, and the Yardratians, will face a threat that they can't defeat. The threat will be an extraterrestrial species possessing immense regenerative powers and the ability to adapt and grow stronger with every battle. The only other species in this universe that grows stronger every time they heal from battle is the Saiyans."

"No, why are we helping them? We are Hallow Earth scientists, not bloody super heroes."

"Saiyans are rare even on Hallow-Earth and this will be a grand experiment."

"How many are we saving??"

"One hundred thousand. Freiza has already released the attack to destroy the planet, but time flows different on our ship so a real universe second can last an hour. Frieza will never notice the missing Saiyans because of the destruction and his own sadistic excitement."

"How are you going to prevent them from becoming a problem or destroying themselves?"

"There is a level two prison planet that's currently uninhabited."

Level one prisons are hospitable to prisoner life like a colony planet. Level two planets are hospitable to native life and hostile to prisoners. Level three planets are inhospitable to all life.

"The planet has ten times Earth's gravity like the Planet Vegeta and is inhabited by many hostile animals and plants, meaning the Saiyans will have many opponents to hone their skills against other than themselves. The unique energy field of the planet will also prevent them from using their larger energy attacks or even flight, and the lack of a moon will prevent Oosaru transformation. We set up a time manipulation field in the system and we can hide the planet and get a hundred years of work done in a single year."

"What about her?"

The woman points at a cylinder-shaped tank filled with translucent blue liquid. In the liquid floats a nude female Saiyan with various sensors attached to her body and an air-mask over her face. She has black hair cut in a unique style and a dark brown monkey-like tail.

"I found her corpse on Planet Meat with the remains of a Saiyan team. It appears they were betrayed by Freiza's men before Vegeta's destruction. Far beyond their ability to resurrect, but not a problem for Hallow-Earth technology."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Universe**

**Earth Orbit AC 198**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost two years since the Preventers and the people of the space colonies defeated the Mariemaia Army. It's been a year since the Preventers defeated the terror group dubbed "Epyon de Telos," It's been a year since the last of the world's mobile suits, including the Gundams, were completely destroyed

A government space ship traveling to one of the colonies now sees something that fills them with terror. A massive heavily armored humanoid robot standing nineteen meters in height and eighty metric tons in weight, with dark red and black armor. It has many weapons including blade-like wings, but what is most noticeable is the stylish samurai-style helmet.

"It's a Gundam!"

A split second after that infamous phrase is transmitted a shot from a positron blaster cannon strikes the bridge of the advance shuttle. As the beam comes in contact, the positrons and electrons annihilate each other, which in turn causes the target to break apart on a molecular level. The resulting explosion rips through the machine, destroying everything and everyone onboard the ship.

The red and black Gundam floats in front of the cloud of debris for a second like a grim reaper, then it activates its cloaking technology and vanishes like a ghost. It leaves behind the embers of a new war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Universe**

**Resembool. 1909**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two young children, one an eleven year old and the other a seven year old, watch from a corner of the room as a stranger tries to help their mother. The older boy has gold eyes and gold blond hair, while the younger has goldish-brown hair and brown eyes. Their mother is a beautiful woman with green eyes and long brown hair, but she is very pale from her disease. She contracted a lethal case of the plague and the local doctors are unable to help.

The stranger stands an impressive six foot seven with wide shoulders and lean muscular build. The young man must be from a foreign land because he has dark skin like an Ishbalan, but unlike the native people he has short silver-blond hair and dark purple eyes instead of the red common to Ishbalans. He's dressed in a white shirt, dark grey pants, and black shoes with a dark grey cap. As the stranger works, the oldest boy notices symbols tattooed on his arms and on his chest below the collar.

The technique he uses is strange. He inserts needles into various parts of their mother's body, which scared them initially, then he formed symbols with his hands. Suddenly, there is a green-white glow that spreads across the woman's body and slowly the color begins to return to her flesh. The man quickly removes each needle.

"She will live."

"What did you do?" asks the older brother.

"There are many forms of alchemy, some that can help, can harm, and even those that can heal. There is also much more beyond alchemy, Edward Elric. I merely know something the people of your land do not."

"I... I want to learn."

"I'm not a teacher, but I can leave you with something my teacher gave me," says the man as he pulls out a scroll from his pocket, making the younger Alphonse wonder if the man is a magician since there is no way a scroll that large could fit into a pocket that small.

"Wait... What's your name?"

"I have many names meaning nothing and a few meaning something. You may call me Doc Hallow."

With those last words, the man leaves the Elric household.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Remote Colony, Hallow-Verse**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of weapons fire echos across the forest of Zeta-5. Zeta-5 is a penal colony world, a planet where criminals are sent to live the rest of their lives. There is no escape from these worlds unless you have a space ship and the colony's resources are devoted to supporting the lives of the prisoners. It is strange that a world with a population of one hundred thousand criminals is now being rescued by bounty hunters.

One of the bounty hunters is a young woman with dark brown eyes and wild spiky brown hair with hanging beads. She's dressed in form-fitting white and black armor and carrying a large rifle.

Iria hails from the Batabitajira region of the planet Myce and is employed by Ghomvak Security & Investigations, a bounty hunting agency. She's somewhat of a tomboy and is considered eccentric for her habit of wearing men's hair ornaments. When she was a rookie, she was a bit reckless, but made up for it with natural ability and a sharp mind. Her life changed when she, her adopted brother Gren, and Bob were sent to rescue the people of a space ship known as the Karma. It was there they encountered Zeiram, the ultimate being and virtually indestructible. Gren was assimilated and later killed, and Bob was converted into an AI by the corporate head who tried to hide the fact he was transporting Zeiram, hoping to turn the monster into the ultimate bio-weapon.

Iria has hunted and killed Zeiram and his kind over the years, but it never seems to stop. Her former partner Kei helped her fight Zeiram for years, but eventually left and joined a bounty hunter named Yuri causing destruction to "normal" criminals.

On Zeta-5, she now faces another form of Zeiram. It appears to be a very large, imposing humanoid wearing a wide, circular hat (or with a hat-shaped head) and a ragged cloak, and its appearance is usually accompanied by an eerie chant. However, its true form is actually the small Noh-like face on its hat. This face is its only weak point; the rest of the body is almost indestructible and regenerates quickly as long as Zeiram is able to feed, which it does by extending the little face on the end of a fleshy tentacle to take bites out of people. What makes it even more dangerous is its ability to create lesser incarnations of itself, Zeiram Clones, using the bio-mass of other creatures.

Zeiram also has ability to absorb the knowledge, skills, and special abilities of those it devours. Many of the criminals on the penal colony have special abilities or unique knowledge, which would create a very powerful Zeiram. There are martial artists of vast skill, including the colony leader/conqueror Raoh, King of Fist and Hokuto Shinken master. There are also people with mind control abilities, some nearly as powerful as the legendary Lelouch, and there are people with superior body duplication abilities.

The only reason the Hallow-Earth forces haven't used a black hole bomb on the planet is the political pressure from the worlds owning the planet. They think killing a hundred thousand to kill one monster is a bit much, while the brutal bounty hunters of Hallow-Earth thinks those worlds are a bunch of wimps. This is why a non-Hallow Earth hunter like Iria was sent in to deal with Zeiram.

Zeiram grabs Iria's rifle and slams her into a tree with his superior strength. The impact from the blow is so great that the bark has shattered and blood is dripping down the wood. The white Noh mask smiles, then extends from its black housing on a fleshy tentacle. Its mouth opens to show sharp pointed teeth and it lunges towards its greatest enemy's exposed throat.

Iria feels blood hit her face and opens her eyes to see Zeiram's fangs within inches of her flesh. Its tentacle is impaled on a long claw like a worm on a hook. The claw is attached to a furry finger, which is connected to a very large humanoid wolf. Zeiram is pulled away from Iria, before the man-wolf drives his it's knee into Zeiram's stomach. The massive monster folds at the waist and a large amount of high pressure blood sprays from the mouth of the Noh mask and its "neck" injury.

"Oz!?"

Zeiram jumps back, pulling its injured limb back into its black hat-like housing. It's right arm bubbles, distorts, and mutates into a bio-mechanical weapon with several barrels. The weapon glows for a second, before release a purple-white beam of destruction. The energy beam incinerates everything in its path, includes parts of the trees. The man-wolf is barely able to push Iria out the way and receives nasty third degree burns from proximity to the charged particle beam. Iria twists on the ground, despite the bruising and cuts to her back, and fires an odd projectile.

The device resembles a battery with symbols resembling Japanese kanji. When it hits the blaster arm of Zeiram, it attaches like a rare earth magnet to a sheet of steel and a transparent crystal-like shield forms around the limb. The rectangular shield prevents it from firing, but what's more important is that the barrier slices the limb off at the walls.

Zeiram screeches in pain and anger, before its other arm whips out and fires sharp daggers resembling ninja kunai which explode on impact. Oz jumps back holding Iria to avoid the first barrage, the grabs a fallen tree from the ground. He tosses the massive two meter thick tree like a two centimeter thick branch, intercepting the second barrage and causing another fiery explosion.

Zeiram releases a fleshy black tentacle from the smoke of the explosion. The tentacle extends where his blaster arm was and is covered in extremely sharp and hard barbed spines. The whip slices through chains like a demonic chain saw, but an adrenaline-pumped Iria pulls out an odd blast gun and fires a misty green blob of plasma.

When the green blast strikes the tentacle, its flesh is covered in blisters and bubbles. The bubbles continue to swell, until the entire tentacle violently explodes. Oz protects Iria with his superhumanly durable, regenerating flesh, while Zeiram is hit by his own barbed spikes. Iria fires a second shot, which Zeiram is unable to avoid in its injured state. The green plasma doesn't appear to do any damage, but less than two seconds later the lower torso swells then bursts open, releasing internals the pink color of Pepto-Bismol.

The hat-like head rises off the body and tries to escape like a flying saucer, but man-wolf Oz jumps into the air and lands on the creature, driving his fist into the white mask. Oz jumps clear as Zieram crashes and Iria runs despite her injuries and drives her dagger into Noh Mask. The Hallow-Earth made vibrational blade easily cuts through the white face and with a twist, it's destroyed. The creature like the one she fought in the Stardust desert finally falls dead.

"What was that green gun?" asks Oz, reverting to human form.

"It was nano-explosives. The green was just the delivery method. Nearly impossible to defend against unless you have a magnetic shield."

"It seems effective. Why didn't you use that weapon sooner?"

"Individually, each explosive can only destroy a few dozen cells, so you have to use a large amount and detonate all at the same time. I only had two shots and Zeiram has built up a resistance to nanomachines, meaning I couldn't use self-replicating versions."

"Why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"You're completely naked."

"Oops!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**World Martial Arts Tournament**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The World Martial Arts Tournament of Hallow-Earth attracts people from across the galaxy and beyond. The people of Hallow Earth have proven their war-like nature and power in a relatively short period of time. This makes those from other worlds wonder about the true martial skills of the people and a few want to test their skill against the "fighting demons" of the Hallow-Earth. There are many of Hallow-Earth's finest warriors competing for the power, resources, and fame for their respective schools of martial arts.

There is Shirahama Kenichi and the Masters of Ryozanpaku, who teach diverse classical styles such as Kempo, Karate, Kenjutsu, Wushu, and Muay Thai enhanced to superhuman levels. There are Saiyans, nameks, and their friends from the world of Dragonballs who are trained in the schools of Kame-Sennin Ryu, Tsuru-Sennin Ryu, and other spirit energy-manipulating schools. There are soul reapers skilled in hoho (agility) including shunpo (flash step), hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), and zanjutsu (swordsmanship). The ones with the last name Shihoin are favored since they share the name with the Goddess of Flash.

The Saotome Clan, Masters of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu kenpo, combine many different martial arts into one flowing style and have fought legendary creatures and warriors of the ancient world. The chakra ninja of the various clans including Sunnydale's own Konohagaure no Sato have masters of taijutsu who can tear giant trees from the ground and shatter mountains. There are many from the Naruto Militia trained by Maito Gai or trained in a version of their father's Hiraishin. There are also several versions of Maito Gai's heir/adopted son Rock Lee, ranging for common types to one who trained under a hundred times the Earth's gravity with even greater weights. In the world of Outlaw Star, Tao magicians of the Chinese guild use mystical forces to cast spells. They also train the more combat-capable in the art of combining Tao magic with advanced martial arts, known as Senjutsu.

There are superhuman martial artists who can manipulate their spiritual energy and nature to enhance physical abilities and release destructive techniques. They include the Hakkyoku-Seiken used by Geese Howard and the Bogards, Goutetsu-ryu Ansatsuken used by Ryu, Ken Masters, Akuma, Sakura Kasugano, Sean Matsuda, Gouken, and Goutetsu (and mistaken for Shotokan), and the family styles used by the Kusanagis, Yagamis, and Kaguras. Long before the World Martial Arts Tournament began, the darker fighters recreated the Street Fighters and King of Fighters tournaments to satisfy their need to fight stronger opponents.

"Arena 6. Hiko Seijuro XIV, fourteenth successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, vs Miyako Aoyama, Heir of Kyoto Branch Shinmei-ryu."

There are nine arenas in the WMAT building, each one octagon-shaped and enhanced by Machina nanotechnology and Magia-Misterian seal magic. Each arena also has two skilled doctors from Sunnydale with a collection of medics, mostly trained in Sunnydale Medical or Magia-Misterian healers.

Hiko Seijuro XIV is a young man with a wide-framed muscular build standing six foot two. He has long black hair and dark eyes that make him look like a rogue. He's dressed in dark clothing with a weighted red cape and bracers. He also carries shirasaya nihonto - a katana with a wooden sheath and hilt.

Miyako Aoyama is a beautiful woman who looks about sixteen years old and stands five foot eight. She has green eyes, long black hair, and is dressed the clothing of a Shinto priestess. She holds a traditional looking katana, but it's most likely composed of special "Ki-Metal" alloy used by the Shinmei-ryu. The alloy created by the colonies is more durable than standard steel and grows stronger with its owner's spiritual power and skill.

"84-59-82"

"What?'

"Centimeters. Your three sizes."

"You...!!"

One of the most devastating abilities of Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style is Shinsoku (God-speed), which allows them to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with their sword before their opponents have time to react. Some of the God's Cry school have achieved a level of shukuchi (reduced earth - rapid movement technique) that makes their movements resemble short-range teleportation. With these techniques perception is altered and a battle which lasts mere seconds for outside observers is experienced as hours by the two fighters. The speed at which they move is so great that only the most skilled fighters can even fully perceive the fight.

The judges of the match include Kenshiro, 64th Successor of Hokuto Shinken (Divine Fist of the North Star), Master Chiun of House of Sinanju, and Sunnydale's own Gamma Akutabi, current master of Karinzanjutsu (Fire Ring Cutting Technique). All judges are skilled enough to see the entire fight, but have no desire to fill the stadium with bodies by competing.

In the stands, Miyako's aunt Tsuruko Aoyama and Hiko's father Hiko Seijuro XIII comment on the fight.

"Clever. Your son got her mad and disrupted her focus."

"He must really want to win this fight."

"I heard she made a vow."

"More like a bet. If she wins, my son will work as a servant for a month cleaning up after your niece's female team."

"And if he won?"

"She would say yes to the question she has to answer after the fight."

Suddenly, the battle ends. Both are bloody with torn clothing, but Miyako's sword has landed several meters away and Hiko's blade is at Miyako's throat. Hiko vibrates the blade slightly, causing a very small cut.

"I yield," says Miyako.

"Winner. Hiko Seijuro XIV, 14th successor of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu."

"Your question?" growls Miyako

"We have been rivals and partners since the day we met. I wish us to continue to be partners for the rest of our lives. Miyako Aoyama, will you marry me?"

Miyako's jaw drops and her entire body turns cherry red. Her reply is short and she has to be carried by her fiancé so the people can set up for the next match. A burst of energy instantly repairs the arena and cleanses the air and ground of blood, sweat, and other biologicals from the previous fight.

"Next match. Tokiko Tsumura, Heir of Nihon Kamiya Kasshin Ryu vs. Tenma Masaki, Master of the Jurai Royal Family Sword Forms."

In another arena, many of the audience are looking pale. On the floor of the arena is a mangled, bloody corpse with nearly every bone in her body dislocated and broken. The only reason anyone can tell it was once a human female is a mass of blood-soaked blonde hair torn out at the root with jewelry still attached and the torn remains of a sailor style school uniform (seifuku). Next to the corpse is a cute girl with green eyes and shoulder length gold blonde hair. She's dressed in pink and red with a staff resembling a candy cane.

"Winner Magical Princess Tanaka Punie of Magical Land. **BRUTALITY.**"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Home Lives of the Scoobies**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Buffy Selene Summers wakes up in her bed and is grateful it's not her desk. The Summers family has been very active since the end of the colony wars. The young vampire slayer turned eternal vampire works for security, organizing hunting of various threats to the colony and rebuilding defenses. The job has become more intense since other colonies recognize the Big Three and request help.

Buffy slides out of bed and walks over to a mirror on the wall. The mirror is two meters tall and three meters wide and is divided into three one meter wide smaller mirrors. The middle image reflects her current form, but clean, hair combed, and dressed in a cleaned nightdress. The mirror on the left shows a clean Selene dressed in a black body suit and long coat common to demon hunters. The mirror on the right shows a clean Selene dressed in civilian clothing with makeup applied. Buffy touches the right mirror and a ripple of light passes over her. When the light stops, she's clean and dressed in civilian clothing. If she had extra time, she would take an actual shower or bath.

"The cleaning charms will only last another month," says Buffy, drinking a red liquid. Buffy's enhanced and evolved Corvinus vampire biology may be able to consume normal food and drink, but she still must drink blood occasionally to accelerate regeneration and restore vitality. One magical ingredient to remove the metallic taste and smell of the liquid and she can consider it another supplement. "They only have an eight year life span."

Dr. Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers is at the table with her husband Jiraiya. Dr. Senju-Summers is one of the most famous and skilled doctors in all of Sunnydale. She, miracle man Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, Dr. Kuro Hazama also known as Black Jack, the surgeon with the hands of god, and the terrifying mad surgeon Dr. "Franken" Fran Madaraki are known as the Four Masters of Medicine. Dr. Summers also has to deal with the infamous expert diagnostician Dr. Gregory House who every day helps a dozen people despite his bad attitude and miraculously avoids being torn to pieces by his patients.

Her husband is a seal master, who with additional training from Magia-Misteria has become Sunnydale's Seal Master, producing the most powerful protective, explosive, and storage seals in Sunnydale. That is extremely impressive considering that Sunnydale produces thirty five percent of the world's sealing techniques, only second to the forty percent produced by Magia-Misteria. Literally billions of products are shipped in scrolls every day. Explosive tags, also known as kibaku fuda, have replaced most conventional explosives since it's easier to carry a small scroll of decorated paper then a several hundred pound block of C4. Most of the new colony fortifications use special sealing techniques to link the individual components to enhance strength and durability, some to the point where a direct nuclear explosion wouldn't be able to damage them.

Dawn Raven Summers is currently missing from the household. She joined a group that has begun exploring the dimensional rifts that have appeared in the universe. It's a dangerous adventure, but neither sister nor mother is worried. The bad ass creed of Hallow-Earth is; "We don't fear death. We don't fear life. We adapt and we survive. We are the warriors of Hallow Earth!" It doesn't matter where Dawn is, if she's alive or dead, because they know she will return to them stronger and more experienced than before.

"We don't have time to clean and we can't have maids like Xander or Fran."

Dr. Harris' house is active because of Dr. Harris, his wives, and their children, but it's maintained by cyber-bioroid maids. These women were constructed in a lab from the cell up and are basically clones with cybernetic implants. What separates them from normal people is that they have non-sentient computers instead of brains, so there is no worry that they will try to seduce Xander (or the rest of his family). Each of the maids is connected to his household's central computer system which has them clean the house according to a precise schedule.

Dr. Fran Madaraki's household is cleaned by her own creations. They are humanoids with animal features including animal heads. An example is her butler who is a man with the head of a normal sized dog. These horrific experiments are tolerated by the people of Sunnydale because of her immense medical skills and the fact that she only uses replicated tissue and flesh from condemned prisoners to create them. Once a prisoner's soul has left their body, their flesh becomes the property of Sunnydale Medical.

Black Jack's home is maintained by his assistant/partner Pinoko. Black Jack originally found the girl as a rare type of parasitic twin, living in one of Black Jack's patients' bodies for eighteen years. Black Jack gave her a life of her own, constructing a child-like body from the flesh, organs, and plastic parts. Recently, Black Jack transferred her organic components into a bioroid based on her genetic material. A little biological manipulation and Black Jack is now living with an eighteen year old woman instead of a thirty eight year old woman in a child's body.

"That reminds me. Did they find all the cameras?" asks Buffy.

"It only took a week for that maid to install them, but it took months to remove them," says Joyce.

The reason Xander that uses cyber-bioroid maids is because his last sentient maid filled his house with spy cameras and hidden microphones. He wouldn't have learned about the micro-machines if one of his wives, Fumio, hadn't found the porn website featuring their bedroom. There were so many cameras that they had to set up a barrier to prevent transmissions for months until each device could be disabled. The maid's punishment was to be shipped to the Hentai Dimension, which wasn't much of a punishment considering she's now part of a harem of maids own by a very wealthy and lecherous boy.

"Have the stalkers stopped yet?"

"Xander's clothing, again most of his wardrobe, got sold on the new Ebay for the eighteenth time. We can't find these Dark Council collaborators despite our best investigators and scanners, but they come out of hiding when Xander's pride is flashed across the new web. We caught one of the most secretive comic book villainess spying on Xander in the shower!" says Joyce. "What's worse is Xander found six cat girls in his bed. His wives would have been angry with him if those girls didn't try to seduce them as well. This is the fifteenth time this has happened this year."

"I know those that become evil have an sexy evil make over, but I didn't know it made them sex obsessed!" says Buffy as she gets ready to leave.

"You're the one that doesn't have to deal with at least a dozen new pregnancies every day."

"Did Xander find out what happened to the mailman?"

"It turns out his next door neighbor has a big dog. It's part Newfoundland, part Cthulhu Chimera mutt. They think it will be another month before they find his soul in the sand box."

"That would explain why the mail service is hiring more couriers."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Timeless Age**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not a pedo!"

The age of a citizen of Hallow-Earth is hard to determine. Some species mature at an accelerated rate, while others can remain children for centuries. The vast majority of the population will live for many centuries, if not for thousands of years, if they are not killed. Even those that die can return as spirits retaining their eternal youth. There are many that can change their age, transforming from an adorable child into mature beauty or visa versa. This has caused many problems since it's always hard to determine if a person is legal.

The boy who shouted stands six foot seven with a wide muscular build, dark brown eyes, tan skin, and shoulder-length wild black hair. He's dressed in a dark red shirt, black pants, and boots with a long black coat. He looks like a typical eighteen year old hunter, which is further indicated by the Zweihänder on his back and handguns strapped to his hips.

The girl next to him is four foot eleven with dark pink eyes, pale skin, and long curly pink hair reaching her waist. She's dressed in a frilly pink dress with pink/white ribbons and slippers, which make her look even younger than the twelve years she appears to be.

The punch line is that the apparently eighteen year old boy is really twelve years old and the apparently twelve year old girl is really two hundred and fifty six.

"The reason you're here is because your magical age manipulation has malfunctioned," asks Joyce.

"Yes, Lady Joyce. I wanted to be eighteen or sixteen for Masato, but instead I ended up as twelve."

"Don't worry. We have many similar cases."

Dr. Senju-Summers doesn't lie about the number of cases.

The princess of Molmol and genius inventor Kaolla Su had been brought in with red moon sickness. Normally, the light of the red moon allows her to become an adult for a short period of time, but after years of exposure to Hallow-Earth's red sky, her age has become unstable. She shifts from her child form to her true age to an even older form and back with the cycle of the restored Hallow-Earth moon. This is problematic, especially since it's very hard to control a bunch of hyper-active genius children when their mother looks as young as they do. No control of the genius kids means an increased level of property damage.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell, also known as Undying Magi Evangel, is a powerful High Blood vampire in the form of a green eyed child with long blonde hair. She can occasionally transform into a beautiful adult woman using a powerful illusion that can physically touch people and objects. She can also use special magic aging pills to become a mature woman despite her undead limitations. She came into Sunnydale Hospital with an unstable illusionary form that she wasn't able to release.

Nurse Jungle's children also suffer from an aging problem. Natsumi Rokudo was able to transform from a ten year old into the voluptuous Mii, a spirit of flowers, fertility, and reproduction. That magic was inherited by Nurse Jungle and her children, and augmented by Hallow-Earth's magic rich environment. It enables them to manipulate plants, enhance fertility in people and land, and generate powerful healing magic. It also causes the children to transform into extremely "gifted/talented" adults when they become excited during dancing. This worries Nurse Jungle because she knows how powerful fertility magic is on Hallow-Earth and she's not ready to become a grandmother a dozen times over.

Another patient is Maya Natsume, a woman who's very skilled in various martial arts, but does not possess the Dragon's Eye kekkai genkai like her siblings. She uses a body manipulation technique to revert herself into her childhood form to conserve her ki, but recently a battle during the World Martial Arts tournament destabilized her ki flow. Sometime her body absorbs ki as if trying to destroy itself, forcing her to resume her adult form, while at other times her body emits ki forcing her to change to child form to conserve energy.

"Lady Joyce!"

Dr. Senju-Summers turns to see Nurse Jungle - recently promoted to Head Nurse- running up to her, out of breath.

"What's the problem?"

"Babies!"

"There are always children. I got a Kazuto Tokino and his pregnant princess wife Valkyrie. She keeps reverting to child form, which isn't good for a six month pregnancy."

"Bigger problem."

"Is Riful of the West going to give birth?"

It's terrifying to think about but an ascended being version of Naruto Uzumaki managed to get the feared former number one Abyssal One Riful of the West pregnant. The Yoma were designed as human eating biological weapons produced in labs to fight extremely durable dragon kin used by another nation. They are produced in labs by assimilation, so no one possesses a record of reproduction. Especially since the Organization that created Yoma and Claymore made them sterile. The magic fertility plague makes many terrifying things possible.

"Dr. Hakubi is handling it. The problem is there's a mass birthing session!"

A mass birthing session is when a very large number of women give birth at the same time in the same area. It's partially linked to the fertility magic with the rule, they started together, they end together.

"What couples?"

"Tenchi Masaki's Harem of Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka Jurai, Sesami/Tsunami Jurai, another Washu Hakubi, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Noike Kamiki Jurai, and Ryo-ohki. Seina Yamada's harem of Kiriko Masaki, Amane Kaunaq, Ryoko Balouta, Neige Ma Melmas, Fuku, Gyokuren, Hakuren, Karen, and Suiren. Kazuki Yotsuga's Harem of Mitsuki Sanada, Mitsuki Rara, Yayoi Schwael, and Dee Sanada. All multiple births."

"Tenchi Solution. Hah!"

"Carrot Glace and the Misu sisters, Tira and Chocolate. Alto Saotome and his girls Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee. We are worried about contamination from the Vajra Blood. Shinji Ikari is trapped between Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu."

"Wait. I thought those three were dead."

"Being dead won't save you!" says Nurse Jungle with a dirge, then continues in a normal voice. "They died pregnant, but as shinigami they continued to grow. Soul Society apparently frowns on abortions and Asuka decided to keep the child rather than hamper her chances at a promotion. At least this version of Ayanami was a Lilith angel clone only manipulated into Yui Ikari's form, so we don't have any inbreeding problems."

"Any others?"

"HayateYagami, Nanoha Takamachi, and Fate Testarossa from the TSAB. They overestimated the power of their shields and wards, and underestimated the Valentine Event/ Fertility Plague. It's embarrassing for them to talk to the TSAB doctors, so they have come here. They got caught in a temporal anomaly in Arizona, which is why they are giving birth now."

"Any more?"

"Two groups. Keitaro Urashima, Naru Narusegawa, and Mutsumi Otohime. Richard Grayson, also known as Nightwing, and his teammates Starfire and Raven."

"Excuse me, Lady Joyce."

The two turn to see a small six year old girl standing three foot seven with brown eyes and pink hair. She's dressed in the robes of shinigami and carries a long sword with wheels attached the bottom.

"I'm Chidori Kusajishi."

"Any relationship with the Lieutenant of the eleventh division?"

"Yup. That's my mother! I'm here to see my daughter and my grand baby."

Nurse Jungle and Joyce look at the girl for several seconds. The mismatch between a soul reaper's physical and actual age can be severe, but sometimes it appears to defy logic.

Suddenly, the 'six year old' transforms into a young woman who looks to be in her twenties. She stands five foot four with hip-length dark pink hair, dark tanned skin, and the same eyes. Her shinigami robes have become a short, tight dress on her mature body. The wheels on her zanpakuto have also vanished.

Other times they manipulate their age on purpose to see the freak out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow of the Bat**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young man waits with his girlfriend for the doctor to arrive.

The man is a tall, muscular athlete standing six foot two, two hundred and ten pounds with blue eyes and short black hair. He's dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and black boots with a black jacket with red markings. The most important marking is a small bat silhouette on the chest.

The woman is a beautiful woman standing five foot nine, a hundred and thirty five pounds with green eyes and long black hair. She has slightly pointed ears, small fangs, and sharp nails, reminiscent of a large feline. She's dressed in a black body suit covered by a hunter's long coat. She also has a utility belt loaded with interesting gadgets including a hi-tech whip.

The young man is Richard McGinnis, the Batman of the thirty first century and descendent of the original Batman, Bruce Wayne. Over a thousand years ago, in his world, Amanda Waller, Secretary of Metahuman Affairs and former head of the covert Project Cadmus determined the world would always need Batman. When the current Batman began to show signs of aging, she started the Batman Beyond project. She found a family with the proper psychology and injected the husband with special nanomachines during a physical. The nanomachines caused their son, Terry McGinnis, to be born the biological son of Bruce Wayne. The last step in the plan was to murder the parents in front of Terry similar to how Bruce's own parents were murdered. Instead, the assassin refused and destiny's cruel joke didn't occur until years later. Terry's father was murdered and he became the new Batman years after the original had long retired. Unlike the original, Terry had a life outside the Bat and eventually married his girlfriend Dana Tan, starting the line which led to Richard.

In the thirty first century, Richard McGinnis' peaceful life was destroyed when his parents were arrested on false charges. Richard and his parents were sent to a brutal penal colony, a jungle planet known only as the beast king star. It was a plot by Richard's own uncle to seize control of the family fortune and it only took one corrupt guard to send the boy with his parents onto the hellish world. On that planet, Richard saw his parents die in the most horrific manner, but he himself managed to survive.

In time, he found a teacher in the form of the immortal Damian, the son of Bruce Wayne and grand-son of Ra's al Ghul. Centuries ago, Damian used a formula based on the Lazarus Pit to survive a mutagenic toxin. It made him a regenerating, ageless immortal, but caused periodic bursts of temporary insanity. In one of those bursts, he murdered sixteen innocent people and then exiled himself to the dark planet as its first prisoner. Richard eventually escaped the penal planet as the new Batman and while fighting the criminal events as the Bat, he created a fortune for his new civilian identity with what he learned from the criminals of the jungle planet. In the end, his uncle lost everything including his life when he tried to take revenge on the Bat.

In the world of Halloween, he still lives a dual life even if people know his identities. As Batman 31, he hunts the Halloween horrors and investigates corruption, and as Richard McGinnis he runs a powerful company that makes weapons, medical supplies, and various hi-tech objects in Sunnydale, Machina, New York, and Neo Tokyo.

The woman is Maria Robinson, also known as Catwoman Beyond. She was the daughter of a wealthy businessman, a major rival to the aging Bruce Wayne and his Wayne-Power corporation. She had travelled the world giving her a unique accent and wide array of languages, and had everything a girl could want. As the result, the young genius was a bored rich girl. When she first saw Terry McGinnis aka Batman Beyond on the TV she became intrigued by him and did a large amount of research to learn more. She learned the entire Barman mythos from the first time Bruce put on the cape and cowl to the present. In her obsession, Maria even used her father's data espionage agents /corporate hackers to access Justice League files and learned extra details and several secrets.

While still interested in Batman she became quite attached to the Catwoman persona of Selina Kyle. The idea of being a cat themed thief prowling the concrete jungle appealed to her since it was a form of freedom and thrills she'd never experienced. However she also knew that just slapping on a spandex suit wouldn't cut it so she started scheming. She established a temporary criminal identity called Shift so she could trick a group of Jokerz into helping her capture Terry while in the Batman outfit. The purpose was of course to get a detailed scan of the special bat suit so that she could make a cat suit. She then arranged for Batman to escape and capture most of the Jokerz, while her Shift identity died with the only member of the Jokerz that had business with her.

Normally, a person would think that a suit that enables a person to climb walls, jump fantastic heights and lengths, and grants them the strength of ten combined the gadgets would be enough. Maria Robinson wanted to be a different person, not just a wild, sexy woman on the outside, but on the inside. Years ago, Splicing, mixing animal DNA into one's genes for an appearance change, was the latest teen rage until it was banned for causing a dangerous increase in aggressive behavior. Maria was able to find a scientist in her father's company, who after being given enough cash to retire on, gave her the Panthera formula. Panthera is a genus of the family Felidae (the cats), which contains four well-known living species: the tiger, the lion, the jaguar, and the leopard. With enhanced physical abilities boosted by the suit and advanced sensors feeding data into her enhanced senses, she became Catwoman Beyond.

She spent years with her secret identity. At first she was a thief, stealing jewelry and even corporate secrets, but she also worked as a vigilante stopping many meta-human and violent crimes. Two major events changed her from the rich girl thrill seeker she was. She learned her father was trafficking in illegal weapons, drugs, and human slaves, which caused her to use her skills to bring her father down and create a new company from the ashes. She also learned of Terry's marriage, which cooled the attraction she had for him.

In the world of Halloween, Maria Robinson found Richard McGinnis, a wilder version of Terry and a more savage version of the Batman. At first it was only passion, but eventually it became love, and they have been together for twelve years. A blood transfusion from Damien in Richard's case and the Panthera formula in Maria's case has resulted in them not aging a day since they appeared in this world over eighteen years ago, but it didn't stop them from having children due to the magic of the Valentine Events.

The problem is that while she's been careful with the mutagenic serum, even having a safer version engineered, certain panther traits have stuck even after the antidote to the serum had been administered. While this isn't much of an issue given the general weirdness of Halloween World, panther behavioral patterns have begun to emerge that are becoming difficult for her to control. Chasing rodent themed animals and sentient beings, experiencing strong territorial instincts and experiencing periods of heat are just some of the issues she's having problems with. After she was nearly electrocuted by the electric mouse Pokémon Pikachu during one of her chasing prey moments, she came to Sunnydale to see about getting treatment for her issues. She also has a difficulty interacting with others since the territorial thing causes her to behave like she has PMS on steroids with a screw loose. She also worried about going into heat without her husband around, especially since she was raised in high society and even went to a Catholic private school.

"I don't want to wake up next to some super-powered nerd or undead jerk. I wouldn't mind waking up naked in bed next to you though, Dr. Harris."

"I have to run some blood work and see if the hormone levels can be reduced," says a blushing Dr. Harris, as he uses one of the special magic doors to go to another part of the hospital. He's still injured by his damaged destiny, but he has managed to move enough to handle several small cases. It's this determination that has earned him a Master of Medicine title and it's his supernatural ability to attract all paranormal females that's earned him the nickname Hallow Bait.

"You shouldn't tease the poor doctor, love," says Richard. "He's still weak from that injury."

"It must be all those hormones."

"Yeah right," says Richard. "Did you hear the latest news about the Bat Family Reunion?"

"What about them?"

"There was an argument between an adult Grayson Nightwing and adult Grayson Batman. Nightwing said Batman was wasting his life and should marry Oracle. Nightwing's wife Starfire tried to break it up, but Catwoman Interceptor and Batgirl Beyond got involved."

"Interceptor? Batgirl Beyond!?"

"Intercepter is the name given to the Catwoman of the eight hundred and fifty third century. She's is a highly-skilled systems-penetrator, in other words an industrial espionage agent and computer pirate, and has vastly above-average agility and reflexes. Batgirl Beyond is the X-23 equivalent to Terry."

"Meaning?"

"A criminal organization, some version of the League of Assassins, got access to the old Cadmus files and created the Children of the Bat. There was one daughter, who escaped the program and eventually started to fight crime with her half-brother Terry. What's even more twisted is the genetic mother is Cassandra Cain, a former Batgirl."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Xander's Wind Flower**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xander slowly walks into the room to see his next patient. She's a black haired woman with a big chest wearing a purple skintight dress that has strips criss-crossing down the front of her body giving people a tantalizing look at her fine body without being too indecent.

"Kazehana Sekirei."

The Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. A Sekirei spaceship had crashed on their version of Earth and had been found in 1999 by students Minaka Hiroto (future MBI chairman) and Takami Sahashi (future MBI head researcher and Minato's mother). Onboard this pair had found one hundred and eight lifeforms

Normally, Kazehana displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes giddy when discussing matters of love. However, when she is serious she displays a lot of power and lets nobody, except the MBI Director and #01, and afterward Minato, talk down to her.

"Alcohol over indulgence and wounds from a bar fight?"

"They had it coming. There are only a couple of people that can touch me there!" slurs the girl. "They also destroyed an expensive bottle of booze I just bought."

"You caused $185,000 in damage because they broke a $5,000 bottle of brandy?" says Xander, while cursing Dr. House under his breath. He then goes on to say that if that former crippled irritating bastard could do this, he can do it far better. Xander pulls out a jet-injector (hypo spray) and injects a special compound designed to neutralize the alcohol and its effects.

Xander notices something wrong. His finely tuned ki senses can tell that the blood alcohol level has dropped, but the intoxication symptoms surge as the chemicals of one of the drinks break down. He detects a momentary surge of drunken behavior, mind influencing properties causing the drinker to do one last crazy drunken thing before disappearing. Xander, reflexes still slowed by his Destiny Cut, can't stop Kazehana from grabbing the handsome man and kissing him deeply on the lips.

Xander's shocked mind remembers kissing is the traditional way in which the lady warriors form bonds with their Ashikabi (human partners), allowing the Sekirei full access to their respective abilities. It also causes most Sekirei to follow their Ashikabi around a lot and in some cases declare themselves their Ashikabi's wife.

One thought goes through Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris's mind, as a purple-pink light fills the examination room.

"My wives are going to kill me... repeatedly."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Story of Ebony, the Sorcerer.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Long ago, a warrior went to war leaving his young wife behind with the promise that he would return and they would start a family together. During the war, he was hit by a poisoned arrow. He survived, but he was rendered sterile, unable to give his beloved the child they desired. In desperation, they traveled to the cave of the sorcerer Ebony and asked for his help. The crazy master of mystical arts created a special stone, which absorbed drops of blood from the husband and wife. Within half a day, the small stone grew and broke open to reveal a newborn baby with the features of both parents. This would be a normal happy ending, except that Ebony was a perfectionist. He created hundreds of stones before he created the final lot, creating the stones in large batches. Even after the baby had been made, he created more powerful versions. When his research was complete, he placed the stones in many containers. Centuries later, those containers were scattered across space and time.

"How many?" asks Xander, rubbing his temples.

"There were six in the case. According to the notes, Ebony created roughly eighteen cases per month for three years."

"Three thousand eight hundred and eighty eight."

"Problem is this doesn't include cases of prototypes or the cases of failures."

"Two people fighting results in their blood hitting a small case in the back of an antique shop. Next thing they know, they now have six newborns that share their genetic material."

"I thought they were both women."

"Apparently any compatible blood will work. Which means humanoid, gender doesn't matter except two women will only ever produce a daughter. There's a tale in the scrolls about a child that was created from blood dripping off the dagger of a queen after she used it to kill her rival. The blood was mixed with her own from various wounds. The princess eventually became the ruler of her Amazon-like people."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Constructive Criticism**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**TAYLOR! YOU RUINED THE COFFEE MACHINE!"**

There aren't many things that can make Dr. Harris mad outside of suffering people. One of them is his coffee being messed with. Tim "Toolman" Taylor is running for his life after learning that lesson. The occasional ki blast burning his clothing and skin reminds him every few seconds.

Xander caught him minutes ago trying to upgrade the coffee machine, in Tim's own words "MORE POWER". The result of the handyman's work is currently crawling down the halls occasionally spraying jets of boiling hot coffee. Considering that the strongest brew of coffee is a hazardous material and can melt parts of the wall, this is very dangerous. The injured Xander managed to slow the thing down by blasting out the internal power source with his ki blast, but the thing is still charged by batteries Tim installed.

"**XAN HADOKEN!"**

Xander gathers his spiritual power into a sphere between his cupped palms. He then throws the sphere, creating a small beam of destructive energy. It's a low power beam, otherwise it would be like setting off demolition charges inside the hospital. Instead the small, focused beam strikes the Toolman and sends him flying through the air, off a wall, and onto a medical bed. The medical bed rolls down a hall and into an operating room. There are several flashes and a couple of explosions before the Toolman, still on the bed, rolls back out, looking even more charred and now missing several fingers. The Toolman is now in so much pain, he can't move as Xander walks up to him.

"I guess I'll have to heal you. Hippocratic oath and all."

"Could I take care of him, Xander-kun?"

"Little Washu?" says Xander, turning to the small, red haired scientist.

"Tim has been very naughty. He followed Mihoshi into my lab and ruined one of my experiments."

Tim says something, but it's hard to understand with burnt lips and broken teeth.

"Yes. I know Mihoshi ruined many more experiments - sixteen to be exact-, but Mihoshi rates between a genius ditz and a bunny ears lawyer. I've learned to tolerate her, but you are a klutz with an over inflated ego."

Tim seems to whimper like a gorilla facing an angry King Kong.

"You also stole one of my tool kits to power up various machines in the hospital."

"He'll all yours," says Dr. Harris. In his head, he's laughing like a maniac demon at the experiments Tim is about to endure. When Washu Hakubi is mad, she can make Mayuri Kurotsuchi run away in terror.

"I hope that the experience will teach Tim a valuable lesson about leaving good enough alone instead of messing with what works."

**Beep!**

"John Smith? Is that his real name?"

He clicks a screen button marked profile. The artificial intelligence program of his Blackberry Hex 2.0 speaks with a female voice similar to his wives.

"_Johnny Smith was initially a normal English teacher in New England. After a date with his current girlfriend Sarah to a county fair, he was caught in a car crash which sent him into a coma for four and a half years until May 17, 1975. When he regained consciousness, Johnny and his doctors swiftly discovered that, apparently due to seemingly minor brain damage sustained while he was in his coma- affecting his ability to remember numbers and addresses-, a long-dormant part of his brain relating to touch had been reactivated, granting him the ability to touch people and objects and learn something about their pasts or futures."_

"Psychometry. Problem?"

"_There are so many super powered people doing amazing things that his psychometry triggers with every step or with every little thing he touches. While this is a typical case of a power being not under control there's also another factor. He's compelled to intervene and be the one to prevent the bad things he saw from happening." _

"A vision occurring almost every few seconds with a psychological need to fix what he sees and you have someone not knowing which problem to solve first possibly resulting in a nervous breakdown."

"_Solution?"_

"Schedule him for a power limiter. We can weaken the compulsion and develop a priority system, so he can disregard the lesser visions or assign them to someone else."

**Beep!**

"What now?"

"_Max Guevara. Manticore Transgenic 332960073452."_

"Did you have to include the serial number?"

"_There is a second Max Guevara. 332960013452."_

"Problem?"

"_All Manticore genetically engineered individuals possess a design flaw resulting in their brain not producing the needed amount of serotonin. This forces them to take vitamin supplements or milk to make up for it. If they don't they start experiencing serious withdrawal symptoms due to serious chemical imbalance. Max 007's chemical balance isn't as easily treated due to external factors present in Hallow-Earth. When her condition became serious, she was placed in a status chamber. She was in the chamber for the past twelve years, until it was recently recovered from the remains of a northern colony. She was shipped to Sunnydale Hospital due to our superior medical knowledge."_

"They programmed an ego?" says Xander. "Show me the medical scans."

Xander watches as data scrolls down the screen and he pauses it on one magical scan.

"Magical contamination has accumulated in her cell structure and is slowing down the metabolic processes. The only way to clean out her system with the spliced feline genetic material is to introduce a magical equivalent to absorb and convert the absorbed magic. Therianthrope."

"_Therianthropes (also known as: weres, were-creatures, and therians) are people who have spiritual connections with a given type of animal."_

"Inject her with the shifter virus from one the Panthera genus. It should be able to absorb the magic and the healing factor will be able to correct the chemical imbalance. I'll be there to monitor the conversion. What caused the contamination?"

"_Max unknowingly drank milk from a magic bovine, a golden cow. It contained a large magical charge which overloaded her magic accumulating body."_

**Beep! Beep!**

"_Thirty injured people incoming. There was an accident involving the Bokurano Zearth life-draining dimensional robot and the Light hawk wing-using gravity-manipulation Zinv Mecha. They tried to use Zinv as an alternate power source to Zearth, but there was an overload."_

"This is going to a stressful day," says Xander, putting his PDA away.

Suddenly, two slender arms wrap around his neck from behind. He turns to see a smiling Kazehana.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gender Bender**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rose Snape wonders how her life could have gotten so strange. Long ago, Harry Potter found out he was a wizard and at age eleven went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that he fought many challenges to stop his parent's murderer, the psychotic dark wizard Voldemort, from stealing the Philosopher Stone, a magic gemstone that would have made the madman immortal. The next year, he had to stop a friend possessed by a fragment of Voldemort's soul and his legendary serpentine monster, a basilisk.

It was in third year that his old life was destroyed. After fending off Dementors and worried about the escaped convict Sirius Black, he was accidently exposed to a very strange potion, which reacted with trace amounts of polyjuice potion and basilisk venom from the previous year, transforming him into a beautiful red-haired girl. A few tests confirmed that the change was complete, permanent, and irreversible, they also confirmed that she still inherited everything from the Potter and Evans families.

The cover story was that she was Rose Lilian Snape, the unknown daughter of potion professor Severus Snape. The story began that shortly after graduating Hogwarts, Snape got depressed with his friend Lily Evans' marriage to James Potter and got drunk at a bar. While intoxicated he encountered an equally intoxicated woman who resembled Lily and shared the same name. When she woke up the next morning and realized who she was with, Lilian Edward returned to Australia. When she learned she was pregnant, she decided to raise the child alone avoiding the war.

Lilian recently died in an accident and Rose found her father's name in her mother's diary. She had no other family to go to, so she traveled to England. They even explained the dislike between them as Rose reminding Snape of Lily Evans and Rose resenting her father for not being part of her life.

A person posing as Harry stayed on until the holidays, when Harry was officially sent away for his own protection and to recover from the potion poisoning. During that winter, a depressed Rose was nearly killed by Dementors, which resulted in the removal a fragment of Voldemort's soul from Rose's body, destroying both the link and the scar, the remaining identifying mark. At the same time, Rose was introduced with Snape saying that without Harry he wouldn't have to worry about certain elements.

History continued to diverge from canon after those events. Peter Pettigrew, a cowardly traitor known as Wormtail, was exposed and her godfather Sirius Black was declared innocent despite the embarrassment of the Ministry of Magic. Due to the Dementor attack, she learned of Horcruxes years earlier which led to the destruction of the diadem, ring, and locket.

In her fourth year, Rose was forced to become part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament after Voldemort learned Rose's true identity. She survived stealing an egg from a nesting dragon in the first task and rescued her friend Ginny from mermen in the second. During the third task, she was transported to a graveyard where Voldemort used her blood to resurrect himself, but the same potion that ruined her life also messed up the resurrection.

Rose escaped and Voldemort was forced to destroy his beloved pet and horcrux Negini in order to restore his body to full strength.

Rose proven more cunning then Dumbledore by not claiming Voldemort had returned, instead claiming that she was kidnaped by surviving Death Eater cultists. A little bit of manipulation resulted in Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, her husband and her brother-in-law all dying in prison and the contents of their vault going to her and Sirius. The items including the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, which was quickly destroyed when they learned it contained the last fragment.

Rose fought Voldemort in the department of mysteries, when the Dark Lord sought the prophecy. When Dumbledore arrived and distracted the Dark Lord, Rose was able to using a hex to send Voldemort flying into the Veil of Death, ending the Death Eater threat permanently.

Rose was free from the threat of Voldemort, but she then had to deal with the idiots of the magical world wanting to claim the heroine. She even had to deal with her former rival Draco Malfoy trying to use love potions on her.

"Everyone here has a story, Rose. Everyone in this room ended upas the opposite gender," says the group leader Mr. Yuu Saotome, son of one version of Ranma and Ukyo Kuonji. "Look at the Saotome Clan; we are known for gender bending outside our super martial arts skills."

A version of the reincarnated yoko (yokai fox) Kurama was turned into a woman by a kyubi no yoko as a joke. The

problem is that the odd form of fox magic stuck and he can't take the form of a human male again

A version of Alto Saotome was turned into a woman when an insect-based alien, attracted by Vajra trace, tried to heal him after he was seriously injured. Since the insect species is an all female species, with a single queen producing strong clones for soldiers and weaker clones for drones, its attempt resulted in a female Alto which has messed with his masculine identity. His girlfriends are supportive, but they also want to experiment.

Haku was a beautiful bishonen male ninja, who was often mistaken for a woman in civilian disguise. He was killed by Konoha jounin Kakashi's chidori attack protecting the life of his master Zabuza. When she woke up in the Soul Society, Haku's gender had shifted. She possesses ice manipulating powers nearly as powerful as Tenth Squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, which is how she ended up as the Third Seat, but it doesn't solve her gender issues.

Black Order Exorcist Yu Kanda was nearly killed by Road Camelot of the Noah, when the demonic girl through him through dimensions. He was saved when he crashed into a magical spring, but the spring changed his gender and the residual power from Road's attack made the change permanent. He was forced to wander the alien dimension until he found someone who could accept his god crystal (innocence). That new exorcist turned out to that world's version of Ranma Saotome, who was then trained by Yu to fight Millennium Earl, the Clan Noah, and the Akuma. Now on a world without Akuma or the Earl, Kanda is forced to deal with her own personal problems.

Tokiya Mikagami from Team Recca also ended up as a woman when he was tricked into using his madogu Ensui (Dark Water), a sword that utilizes water to create its blade and is capable of creating and controlling all three states of water (liquid, solid and gas). While fighting demons in the Thousand Kingdoms (Hallow-China), he was tricked into using water taken from an infamous Jusenkyo Spring. The chaos magic combined with the madouga power caused an explosion that soaked Tokiya. Unlike the others he can assume his male form with hot water, but he's having more problems dealing than famous curse victim Ranma Saotome.

Loran Cehack was occasionally forced to dress as a woman, both as a disguise and by his friends. In the world of Halloween, he was forced to hide in a shopping mall during the early days after the Halloween Event. Trying to cheer up one of his friends, he showed her the disguise he wore years ago. Unfortunately, the clothing had been exposed to high level magic and Loran found her body changed when she went to remove her disguise.

"It was so stupid. A potion accident!"

"It could be worse. I heard of some guy who became a woman because some stone angel misfiled his celestial data."

"Stoned angel. As in high as a kite or higher in this case."

"Did you hear about the Japanese Idol Futaba Shimeru and her husband Misaki Shima?"

"Yeah. It was in the news," says a confused Rose Snape.

"I saw them down the hall with versions of Louis and Saito Hiraga at the maternity wing. Louis is on her third child and Futaba on her second."

"Wait a minute. You mean...?"

"All members of the Shimeru Clan change gender when they get excited. Misaki also found a magic agent to allow her to be with Futaba."

Suddenly, the group hears faint, feminine crying.

A little twelve year old girl walks in. She stands four foot eleven with dark red-brown eyes, pale skin, and long curly pink hair reaching her waist and done in ribbons. She's dressed in a frilly pink and white dress with white slippers, white stockings, a gold necklace, shining bracelets, and gold/silver earrings.

Washu Habubi in her own child form walks up behind her.

"May I introduce Tina Taylor. She will be with you guys...I mean girls from now on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**October Family Reunions**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dr. Harris walks into room containing another set of patients. The patients themselves look semi-normal an overweight dark haired boy with a striped shirt and a dark haired girl with long pigtails dressed like an eighteenth century doll. It not an uncommon style since many of those who dressed in Gothic fashion for Halloween often survived the Halloween Event aftermath. Their parents are formally dressed with the black haired man with a pencil thin mustache dressed in a business suit with a rapier and a pale woman with long black hair dressed in a tight black dress. The other people are stranger looking with one bald man who's eating mercury thermometers, a tall corpse-like man acting as a butler, an old crone of a witch, and an animated severed human hand.

It's so strange that Dr. Harris raises an eyebrow.

"Have you determined what foul disease from the depths of hell has inflicted my children??"

"It appears to be a Naraku bio-weapon. It creates tumor-like masses in its victims causing severe pain and poisoning its hosts. The tumors also protect themselves with corrosive toxins that can destroy medical instruments and anything meant to cut through them. Later, demonic spirits construct bodies from the mutated flesh and burst their way out of their host like those parasitoid wasp larva. If the hosts are still alive when the demons emerge, they are slowly devoured by the demons in an orgy of blood and violence."

Xander notices the odd looks on the faces the Addams Family. They look euphonic at having one the worst diseases imaginable.

"Since we don't want Naraku's freaks around, we are going to surgically remove the masses before they hatch."

"Will it be painful?" says Pugley, sounding eager.

"The solution we use to clean out the bio-weapon is so corrosive to plastic we have to keep it in glass containers and inject it through glass tubing. They say it feels like fire in your veins for the first minute, then a deep ache that lasts a month without serious medication. We would normally use holy magic, but your family has shown an adverse reaction to it. As for the masses themselves, the trick is to destroy the connections without triggering the toxin release. Our best hope is to freeze the masses, but this will cause a painful muscle condition that can last months."

"Splendid, my good man! Now, I know why you are called one of the masters of medicine," says Gomez. "Will you have to use painkillers? We would prefer you do not."

"It depends on how they rate on the Masochist Scale. One on that neurological scale means you cry from a paper cut, while ten means you're a Cenobite. Pain and pleasure, indivisible. If your kids rate a five point five or above, we can remove without anesthetic."

"Sunnydale truly has the most advanced medical science and bedside manner," says Gomez, remembering all the times his past doctors looked appalled, tried to call authorities, or fell to the ground dead.

"Thanks," says Xander with a sweat drop. "Oh. Fester Addams?"

"Yes."

"Those mercury thermometers are neither free or easy to come by. I'm adding them to your family bill."

As Xander walks out with some files, he remembers a masochist who got a nine point six on the M Scale. He went through eight Gigai in six months. They finally performed spirit surgery after he tried to cast a spell which would allow him to feel the pain of his victims, allowing him to feel the pain of a dozen tortured people at the same time. The only reason they didn't try to kill him was they were worried that he would return from the netherworld as a cenobite S&M demon.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 43- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 5**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 6**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Re-send Ideas if you believe I missed them or have additions.**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	33. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 07

Title: Halloween World -Universe

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: Over 16,000**

**READ AND REVIEW LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

* * *

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 45- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 7**

* * *

**Hallow Earth - November 2, 2016**

* * *

**Another Universe - Influence - Paths of Peace**

* * *

There are many universes separated by the choices that the people in them make. In the world of ninja, two very different worlds were created by the choices of a single man.

In one universe, Sasuke Uchiha redeemed himself after killing the treacherous substitute Hokage Danzo. He used his Mangekyo Sharingan to cut a path through space and time so that his friend Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze could deliver the final blow. The strain of using that technique destroyed his eyes and the blind ninja spent the rest of his life with his former teammate Sakura Haruno as his private nurse. Naruto on the other hand eventually became Hokage and helped establish centuries of peace between the Elemental Countries.

In another universe, Sasuke fought Naruto until he was finally killed. Naruto, weakened and injured by the battle and demoralized at losing his former friend, was captured by Madara Uchiha himself. Madara tried to channel the spirit of the Kyuubi no Yoko into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, containing the other Tailed Beasts and finally recreate the original demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast. His mad plan was to absorb the beast, becoming its Jinchuriki and using his sharingan and the moon to cast an eternal Tsukiyomi genjutsu (moon reader illusion technique) on the entire world. Instead, Naruto awoke and used an altered version of his Sage ability. Normal sage mode causes the body to absorb nature chakra from the atmosphere Naruto's new sage mode caused him to absorb the tailed beasts into his own body. As the ten-tailed beast was recreated inside Naruto, Madara's chakra was also absorbed.

Naruto won the battle against the Akatsuki, but less than a year later he was exiled from his home of Konohagakure no Sato because he had become the most powerful warrior since the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), the Saviour of this World who created the world's moon. Years after that, he was hunted by daimyo samurai and ninjas who saw him as a threat to their power. Naruto knew there was a chance the Ten-Tail would escape with his death, so he created a technique. When he was finally killed, most of the Ten-Tail's chakra was converted into heat creating a pillar of fire that incinerated the armies sent against him. The explosion sent debris into the atmosphere, which created thermal radiation as it fell. The entire world burned for many days and nights, wiping out the world created since the dawn of the sage. In the end, the survivors came together and created a new peace.

That would be the sad end, but a stranger from an even stranger world made a choice in another world. In that third world, the treacherous Root leader Danzo decided that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was a potential threat to his power and arranged the boy's death. A ninja of Hallow Earth easily killed the six ROOT ANBU, but the boy had already received fatal wounds from specially poisoned weapons. In order to save the boy, Dokujamaru used a marble-sized gemstone containing chakra from the original ten-tailed beast to enhance the Kyuubi-induced regenerative ability. Dokujamaru was forced to leave after handing the boy over to Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Years later, a coup d'état staged by Danzo resulted in Sandaime's death and young Naruto was forced to flee for his life. In the wild, Naruto was forced to fight to survive and rely on his instincts, which caused him to absorb more chakra from the kyuubi and the implanted orb of the other path. In the wild, Naruto absorbed the knowledge and power of his other self, the one whose death burnt the world. The surging power caused Naruto to mature faster, becoming a powerful warrior.

That warrior under the guise of the Beast King gathered missing ninja and those forced to flee the Danzo-controlled Konoha. He created an army that conquered Konoha, then the other elemental countries. He slaughtered his enemies from corrupt businessmen to Madara and his Akatsuki. He even took out foreign invaders from lands across the sea. The world is now united with himself as its king. The remaining daimyo acknowledge him as the emperor and the leaders of ninja villages including the kages follow his words.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Beast King, sits on a throne wearing a kage's hat and long dark robes. He's a tall, lean muscular man with long spiky silver blond hair, dark tanned skin, and very strange eyes. Each eye has a red iris with four Rinnegan-like concentric circles and nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. Around him are many women in skimpy ninja outfits. There are also several women in elaborate royal clothing standing next to mostly blond children.

"The Ten-Tailed Beast was immortal and indestructible. When the other Naruto tried to destroy it, it was transported to this world and became the one the Rikudo Sennin fought. My other self's mind dominated the beast which fused with the mind of my younger self to create me."

"All I wanted to do was heal you," says Dokujamaru. "I was on this world trying to kill a missing ninja from Hallow Earth, it was by chance that I encountered you in Konoha."

"I have a question."

"You're wondering why I resemble hebi-teme?"

Dokujamaru is a young man standing five foot ten with a lean build, gold eyes, white skin, and long black hair. He's dressed in black and purple clothing with black tekko and sandals. His resemblance to the late snake sennin Orochimaru is disturbing.

"Dokujamaru is my fighting name. My real name is Dango Namikaze."

"Dango?!? Namikaze!?!"

"I told you there are many versions of people you know in my world," says Dokujamaru. "One version of your father, unable to find another version of Kushina, eventually fell in love with a certain Dango-obsessed sadistic kunoichi."

"Your mother is Anko!?"

There is a thump and Anko Mitarashi is now lying on the ground with a crack in her snake ANBU mask. She has fainted and the two next to her look stunned, even with their masks on.

"During the war against the Dark Council, my mother was captured and experimented on. My father managed to rescue her, but it resulted in my snake looks, extreme flexibility, and partially for my enhanced growth. It's not so bad. There's a man in Winnsboro who ended up with Orochimaru's body, but he's a good guy with a wife and children."

"Dango?"

"In labor, mom was a little out of it because of the drugs. She's obsessed with dango like you are with Ramen. She also wanted to cut Dad's head off with a rusty sword."

Dangoku is the Japanese word for "condemnation to death by beheading".

* * *

**Another Universe - Influence - Justice**

* * *

A six year old boy with blue eyes and long black hair looks into the blue eyes of his savior. Minutes ago, the boy was trapped in the pit. He was bound unable to move, covered in fish paste, and lying in mud, blood, and cat urine. He is covered in a thousand fine scratches from the ravenous cats that once fill the pit. The man holding him jumped into the pit and pulled him to safety, then released the cats by using a board as a ramp.

His fat father with handkerchief-covered bald head and dirty gi (fighting uniform) lies on the ground covered in bruises and with a broken bottle of sake.

"Don't be scared. The cats aren't evil monsters. They were starving and you had the only food."

"Why... Why did papa??" sobs the boy.

"Your father is stupid, selfish, and greedy. He may be a great martial artist, but he doesn't follow the code to protect others. He doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and never takes responsibilities for them. He doesn't want to work for his food, so he makes you steal. He sells you to others so he can con people out of food and valuables. When you're older, he will sell your future to secure a retirement for himself."

"I.... I thought Papa loved me," sobs the boy.

"Somewhere deep inside, I think he does. The problem is he's let his let his obsession and greed consume him."

"What do I do?"

"I came to this land to bring a criminal to justice, so I can't stay with you," says the man putting the boy down. "I can leave you with this."

The man hands the boy a small scroll. It looks like it's made of pure white material with golden rollers.

"This scroll is my magic training scroll. Only you and I can see or touch the scroll, so you don't have to worry about the fat panda stealing it from you. It can't be lost either as it will return to you if it gets more than two meters from you."

"Magic??"

The pigtailed man pulls a small bottle of green liquid out of his pocket and releases several drops on the boy. The boy feels a strange tingling sensation as the pain fades and he watches as all the cuts, scratches, and bruises heal in front of his eyes. The boy realizes this is real magic and holds the scroll tight.

"You don't have to worry about the Cat Fist Training. I've implanted memories of the training being a failure."

"Thank you."

As the man walks away he speaks to himself.

"I wish I could take you with me, Little Ranma. It's just too dangerous. I hope my training scroll will help you grow beyond what that fat fool wants. Stupid Old Man."

- Twenty years later -

Twenty six year old Ranma Saotome stands over the badly beaten form of his father Genma Saotome. The boy has grown into a tall, athletic man with striking blue eyes and long silver hair done in a long braid. He's dressed in a black military-style uniform which has minor damage. On the chest is a silver badge with a symbol resembling a five pointed star with other Japanese decoration. Around him are several destroyed buildings slowly burning as the police cars, fire trucks and ambulances arrive.

Years ago, the stranger gave him a scroll which changed his life. The magic scroll not only contained the techniques and forms of a thousand martial arts, but various bits of information. It contained a sleeping spell that allowed Ranma to train away from his father. It contained a spell that converted common plant material into nutritional food and tips on hunting, so he didn't need to steal and he was never again starved by his father's gluttony.

At age sixteen, the stubborn Genma took his son to the Cursed Training Ground of Jusenkyo despite only Ranma knowing how to speak Chinese. Ranma refused to spar, wanting to talk to the guide, but the idiotic Genma attacked him. Ranma knocked his father into the Spring of the Drowned Panda, but fell into Spring of the Drowned Demon due to the muddy ground. An average person could have become any type of demon, but because Ranma was a descendent of the legendary inu-hanyou (half dog demon) Inuyasha, he became an inu youkai. It was at this point that Ranma finally abandoned his father.

He spent years training and learning new things, eventually becoming part ofa special government group that deals with supernatural threats to Japan. He faced many problems generated by his former father including arranged fiancées, rivals, and bill collectors. Most of these confrontations were minor except for the Tendo Incident.

In that event, Genma tried to force Ranma to marry one of his training partner's daughters by issuing a challenge. The Tendos tried to cheat using a supernatural method, which lead to dangerous consequences. In that incident, patriarch Souun Tendo ended up in a mental hospital, oldest daughter Kasumi ended up in the emergency room, which would lead to a future career as a nurse, middle daughter Nabiki ended up in prison due to various crimes committed in high school, and the youngest Akane ending up in the mental hospital with the mind of a six year old.

Genma escaped and continued to cause trouble until Ranma finally caught him.

"Genma Saotome. You are under arrest for attempted murder, assault, fraud, theft, child endangerment, child abuse, slavery, destruction of property, public intoxication..."

The list of charges goes on for several minutes

"Boy," says Genma looking terrified. "You can't do this to your poor father. What would your mother think?"

"Mother is happily remarried and they both approve of my career and choices. Especially since Ukyo is pregnant."

"The cook?"

"Turns out our families have connections dating back to the warring states. I even helped her retrieve her family treasure, the Hiraikotsu."

Genma tries to move, but he's stopped by intense pain.

"Don't bother. Those injuries will keep you immobile for months and you'll be recovering in a special cell which will also act as a cage for your panda form. I've destroyed your chi paths, so you can't do any more superhuman tricks. You're finished, Genma."

Genma continues to struggle despite it being futile. The pain and frustration cause the grown man to cry like a child.

"Stupid Old Man."

* * *

**Another Universe - Influence**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of the Wizarding school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards is considered to be one of the most powerful and wisest wizards in England, if not the entire world. What stands before him is beyond his knowledge.

In 1981, Harry James Potter disappeared on the same night that Dumbledore left him on the Dursleys' doorstep. Less than a year later, Sirius Black managed to escape from Azkaban and was given a trial in another country under veritaserum proving that he was innocent of betraying the Potters and killing twelve mundane people. He then disappeared, only re-appearing briefly at Grigotts banks to prove he was still alive and active. Now in the autumn of 1994, the Tri-Wizard Cup has released the name of Harry James Potter.

A man appeared in Hogwarts, but he doesn't look like a fourteen year old boy with a lightning shaped scar, but a tall young man in his early twenties with shoulder-length black hair and piercing green eyes. He's dressed not as a typical wizard in robes, but in a dark green shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also wears black gloves and a long black coat which makes the muggle born and half blood students think of a hero from an action movie. Instead of a typical wooden wand with magical animal core, he holds a long silver and gold decorated white staff with many lines of tiny symbols.

"My name is Harry Abrams, adopted son of Max and Beatrice Abrams, biological son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter once known as Harry James Potter."

"Harry. How did...?"

"Mr. Abrams. We don't know enough about each other to go by first name. I was working in England when I detected the magical contract and teleported myself to Hogwarts."

"It's impossible to apparate to Hogwarts," says a Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger.

"I didn't apparate, I used a magical warping technique which can easily bypass the wards," explains Harry. "I wondered who could have contracted me since Voldemort (gasp from most of the people) is dead and destroyed forever. My parents used a spell to destroy the soul fragments years ago."

Dumbledore's eyes widen at the last sentence. He theorized that Voldemort hadn't died completely when he attacked Harry and the Potters. One of the possible answers was soul fragments known as Horcruxes tying the dark lord's soul to the mortal plane. If what Harry is saying is true, then the Dark Lord is gone for good.

"Impossible," says Mad-Eye Moony.

"No. Absolutely true," says Harry, pointing his staff at renowned auror Alastor Moody. A beam of blue-white energy strikes the man and sends him flying into one of the walls, at the same time reverting him to his true form of Bartemius Crouch Jr. - son of ministry official Barty Crouch Sr. and a convicted Death Eater. This shocks everyone in the room, including the foreign schools.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. A Death Eater who was rescued from Azkaban by his father under the last wishes of his dying mother," says Harry as Crouch holds his head in pain. "He managed to break free of his father's Imperius curse and was found by other Death Eaters who escaped prison time. Someone impersonating Voldemort wants to capture Harry Potter for a ritual and is using the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a trap."

Bartemius Crouch Junior struggles against the power invading his mind, but it causes an intense pain and blood begins to drip from his nose.

"Oh. I forget how fragile you Hogwarts wizards are," says Harry, cancelling the spell and cause Crouch to collapse into the fetal position. "A wizard of Magia-Misteria could easily break that spell."

"Magia-Misteria??" asks Minerva McGonagall.

"It's the magical city I live in. The most powerful magic users on the world of Hallow-Earth. Time passes different between realms which is why I'm twenty one instead of fourteen."

"Why are you being so free with information, Potter?" says Snape with a sneer, not believing what he's hearing.

"I don't need to deceive those weaker than me," says Harry as he tears off Barty's sleeve and exposes the Dark Mark. The skull with a snake in its mouth is no longer a shade of black, but the dark red-purple color of an infection. Harry places a gloved finger on the Mark causing Crouch to tense with pain.

"The Death Eaters are really stupid. The imposter linked himself to their Dark Marks, so he could control them once he's revealed as a different Dark Lord. If one of his Death Eaters tries to betray their new master, he can absorb their magic and life force."

Those words cause most of the teachers and students to pale.

"That sounds like very dark magic," says Dumbledore.

"It would be by your standards," says Harry. "Hallow-Earth's Black Magic is far worse than anything developed in this world. Voldemort is nothing more than a pathetic half-blood magical psychopath, nothing compared to real Dark Wizards."

There are protests from Slytherin. Draco Malfoy makes a comment about the Dark Lord not being a half-blood.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of wealthy mundane and inbred magical mother. He showed the signs of being a psychopath as a child and started his Dark Lord career in order to escape death like that which took his mother and get revenge on mundanes like his father. His career started in Hogwarts when he framed Hagrid and his pet acromantula for the death of Moaning Myrtle. The death was caused by his pet, the monster of the Chamber of Secrets, a Basilisk."

Suddenly, Harry stands and moves his staff in a complex pattern. As it moves the tip glows and leaves glowing patterns in the air. The air seems to ripple and distort as the number of symbols increases, until a person warps out of the empty space and crashes to the ground. The subject is a tall, skeletally thin, snake-like man with nearly translucent skin. His dark scarlet eyes are slitted like a cat's; his nose is flat as a snake's; and his fingers are unnaturally long, like a spider's legs. He is dressed in a black hooded cloak.

"You went for the classic resurrected form, Imposter."

"Abrams! How!?"

"Proof. Voldemort would have called me Potter. As to how, linking your magic to their's creates an energy stream like a ribbon tying you together. I simply grabbed the ribbon and pulled with a warp spell."

Harry strikes the imposter in the chest and dark wizard lets out a cry of pain. His translucent skin inflates turning a necrotic grey and the red eyes turn black. The inflated flesh shatters like glass and vanishes revealing the man's true appearance. He's a tall, thin man with dark green eyes, pale healthy skin, and flowing shoulder-length black hair.

"Volans Black. I thought it was you."

"Upperclassman Abrams. I thought you left this corrupt world behind."

"I decided to help them clean up their act."

Suddenly, Volans jumps back and raises one of his hands. Glowing white mist streams into his hand from the air and the disabled Crouch begins to scream. Crouch's body shakes and withers before the eyes of horrified staff and students. Within seconds, the Death Eater has been reduced to an emaciated husk which then collapses into a pile of dust. Now glowing with a purplish aura, Volans tosses demonic purple fireballs at Harry who blocks with a shield generated by his spinning staff.

The Hogwarts Professors send their own spells and even the teachers from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic try to help. Volans' magic shield protects him from all the Wizarding spells and sends out counter spells. The strength of the counter spells depends on the attacker's spell. Most of the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons members used non-lethal spells and are only paralyzed by the counter magic. Potion Professor Severus Snape used his own personal dark curse Sectumsempra which creates sword slashes on opponents so the counter spell creates many deep cuts including one that severs an arm. The dark curses used by the majority of Durmstrang result in most of them on the ground with injuries ranging from medium damage to severe to life threatening.

Volans sends fireballs at the student tables, but the spells are stopped by magical barriers resembling translucent crystal circles. While Volans is distracted for less than a second, Harry fires a jet black magical attack. When the spell strikes Volans' shield it flashes white and then implodes into the dark wizard's body. Volans collapses to the ground as his skin withers and his hair turns frost white. Volans seems to age fifty years before passing out.

"You didn't think I would bring you into a school without protecting the children. I may be brutal, but I'm not careless," says Harry, as a glowing white portal opens under Volans comatose form. "He will be sent to Magia-Misteria for trial and execution upon declaration of guilt."

"Mr. Abrams..."

"Why didn't I put shields around everyone? I suspected Volans and Volans' shield reacts based on how it's attacked. Only Snape and Durmstrang would use dark magic. I didn't want to risk the younger children so I shielded them."

"What..."

"What do I intend to do now? I'm going to get out of this Triwizard contract, then I'm going to continue the clean up."

"What do you mean by clean up?"

* * *

**Another Universe - Femme Fatale**

* * *

Dawn Raven Summers's Girl Gang has been busy since they arrived in the DC Universe through a dimensional tear. Dawn, Demona, Nico, Lucy, Illyana, and Shego made their first appearance when they stopped Slade's invasion of enhanced robots. They also made history by killing Slade Wilson, the infamous mercenary Deathstroke, in a spectacular and bloody fashion.

Many of the so-called super heroes objected to killing a super-villain, even a mass murdering assassin like Slade. Dawn's Girl Gang responded by vanishing and beginning a campaign against the super-villains.

Starfire's treacherous sister Blackfire was captured by Illyana in front of the Titans. While Blackfire was attacking with her enhanced star bolts, the demonic sorceress of limbo grabbed her from behind, rendered her unconscious, and used magical teleportation to vanish. What disturbs Starfire the most is that Illyana left all of Blackfire's clothing behind with the power enhancement bands.

In the darker city of Gotham, the blood of villains began to fall like rain. This time became known as the Red Nights, when some say the sky turned red with blood. The destruction began with the mercenary and assassin Bane. Bane was a man born and raised in a prison who trained his mind and body to survive and was granted superhuman strength due to a super-steroid drug known as Venom. Bane's corpse was found in front of Gotham Police Department with nearly every bone broken by venom overdosed muscle tissue.

Matthew Hagen was a past-his-prime actor disfigured in a horrible car accident. While recovering in a burn clinic, he was approached by corrupt businessman Roland Daggett, who made him a test subject for a compound called "RenuYou" that he promised would immediately restore his youthful good looks compared to years of plastic surgery. When Hagen attempted to steal a large quantity of RenuYou from Daggett's compound, he was caught and Daggett's men tried to kill Hagen by pouring an entire canister of the compound down his throat. Rather than kill him, the overdose saturated every cell in his body, turning him into a bulky and misshapen clay like form. Clayface has gone through many changes, but the last was a lifeless shattered statue found in Gotham Park.

Maintenance workers in the sewer system found the corpse of Killer Croc. Waylon Jones possessed a rare form of atavism that granted reptilian features including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability, and senses, hardened scale-like skin, razor-sharp claws and teeth, and a regenerative healing factor. None of that allowed him to survive being decapitated and skinned like a common crocodile.

Jervis Tetch was a technical and electronic genius and a mentally ill person obsessed with hats. His super-villain persona Mad Hatter's theme was technological mind-control devices in the form of various hats. He was found dead in his apartment registered under an alias, dead of mercury poisoning. It's odd since mercury was used in the process of curing felt used in some hats, it was impossible for hatters to avoid inhaling the mercury fumes given off during the hat making process. Hatters and mill workers often suffered mercury poisoning, hence "mad as a hatter."

Dr. Victor Fries' shattered frozen remains were found in a refrigerated meat storage building. He possessed genius-level intelligence in cryogenics which he used to save his terminally ill wife, Nora, by cryogenically freezing her until a cure could be found. When an accident mutated him into a sub-zero meta-human, he created a freeze gun and an exo-suit that kept his body temperature below freezing and gave him superhuman strength. It was a resurrected Nora that rejected him and alerted the authorities to his location.

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, is one of Batman's oldest, most persistent archenemies. The Penguin is a short, rotund man known for his love of birds and his specialized high-tech umbrellas. A mobster and thief, he fancies himself a "gentleman of crime;" his nightclub business provides a cover for more low-key criminal activity, which Batman tolerates as a source of criminal underworld information. He also managed to survive the Red Night despite having his own umbrella shoved up his anus and his secret smuggling hideout being filled floor to ceiling with fried chicken.

Dr. Jonathan Crane, a professor of psychology and expert in the psychology of fear, turned to crime after being fired due to his eccentric behavior and appearance. His modus operandi was the adoption of a Scarecrow persona, used to threaten his victims into doing whatever he wants. He also used various drugs to either enhance or suppress his victim's fears. He was found dead in his abandoned theme park headquarters after inhaling his own drugs and dying of a massive heart attack in the Haunted House ride.

Edward Nigma, a criminal with genius-level deductive reasoning and vast esoteric knowledge was known as the Riddler. He even used gimmicks such as exploding jigsaw pieces, his infamous question mark cane which was known to house a wide variety of technological devices and weapons, and question mark shaped pistols. He was also skilled in engineering and technology, confronting Batman and Robin with unique and elaborate deathtraps. It was one of those deathtraps that ended Riddle's life

Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as eco-terrorist Poison Ivy, and her friend Dr. Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, were attempting to steal items from a natural history museum when they were poisoned by a strange plant. Normally their altered biology makes them immune to all toxins, but the poison of a tiny plant was enough to render them unconscious. Both women were kidnapped from their high security hospital and the only clues indicated Dawn's Gang.

Batman and Superman stand on Gotham Tower talking about the latest Red Nights which have begun to spread to Metropolis and other cities.

"In the news, the mass murdering Clown Prince of Crime known as the Joker has told his last Joke," says a TV announcer on the giant screen of the building they are standing on. The photograph of the corpse is gruesome.

The man's face still has a sickly red-lipped grin and messy dark green hair, but his eyes are now lifeless and lack the usual blood lust. His skin is also no longer a pasty white, but a deep tan with a reddish tint. "The remains were almost unrecognizable due to exposure to a tanning lotion mixed with depression-inducing poison. After many failed attempts at suicide using poisons, electrified joy-buzzers, and other items used in his criminal career, he finally managed to end his life. The head is all that remains of the Joker. The rest of his body was crushed completely under the weight of a giant thousand ton anvil marked ACME."

"They found Harvey Dent," says Batman, clenching his fist at the loss of his former friend.

"How bad?"

"He was found torn in half. It appears he was working with heavy machinery, when a cable broke and a piece of metal swung around and hit him at the waist."

"Gruesome. How is Selina?"

"Still shocked like I am. One day, she was on the roof of a building preparing to rob a known mobster when I arrived. Next thing we know we are waking up a week later in my bed at the Wayne mansion. Then a couple weeks later, we learn she's with child and it's mine."

"Hold on to those memories."

"How is Metropolis?"

"Metallo is also dead."

John Corben was an English criminal-for-hire who was involved in a plot by Lex Luthor to sell advanced weaponry to Kasnian terrorists. Corben was caught by Superman and jailed, but while in jail he contracted a rare and lethal disease. Luthor offered him a chance at a new life as a cyborg by having his mind transplanted into a robotic body; a Dr. Vale assisted in the procedure. Corben's new body was made of a revolutionary new metal called Metallo, and was powered by a kryptonite "heart".

"Someone transformed him into a living statue composed of metallic Lego blocks."

"What!?" says the Bat, losing most of his famous stoicism.

"He was still alive almost three hours after he was transformed. Then a street kid stole a couple of blocks and he collapsed. Doctor Fate says it was powerful unknown magic, but nothing beyond that," says Superman, looking worried since Krytonians are vulnerable to magic.

"You know about Luthor?"

"I heard he was in one of his secret labs working on synthetic kryptonite when there was an accident. One miscalculation and Lex received enough gamma to kill him in minutes. They think it might have been carelessness caused by emotional trauma."

"You did have to rescue him from a force field protected crop circle in an Iowa corn field, while he was wearing a gimp suit during one of the hottest days in local history."

"Whoever did that to him also broadcast it live over Luthor's own communication satellites including the business and children's stations. That and the fact that the business computers were suddenly overloaded with porn and spam caused the crash. The stock prices went from six hundred dollars a share to six cents in less than ten minutes."

Superman turns as he hears something strange with his superhuman hearing.

In the shadows, red eyes fill with interest as Superman arrives, then vanish completely into darkness before they can be seen. Superman turns back to Batman and his eyes widen.

* * *

**Oz**

* * *

Daniel Osborne was once a very peaceful person who spent most of his time playing in a band. He was forced to become a warrior to survive when the world was transformed on October 31, 1997. Now that Hallow-Earth has expanded beyond their planet's limits, spreading chaos like cancer metastasis, Oz has become greater.

High above a tropical resort colony, a group of space pirates have arrived to take the money, valuables, and people as slaves. Each pirate is dressed in a sleek protective body suit with headgear resembling a motorcycle helmet. Each pirate also carries a large high tech rifle and smaller sidearms. Their massive ship was once a military battle cruiser, but now has superior armor and powerful weapons that are illegal in most of the galaxy.

Those weapons manage to tear through the shields of Oz's space ship. The ship is sent spiraling as the powerful green-white blasts of plasma and energy cause sections of the hull to violently explode. Finally, the positron beam from the pirate ship's main cannon hits the heavily damaged Hallow-Earth ship and after several seconds pierces the entire ship. The resistant space craft finally explodes with enough force to destroy the smaller fighters used by the pirates.

A few minutes later, the pirates are celebrating the death of a Hallow-Earth warrior, considering it an epic victory. Suddenly there is a loud feminine scream.

"Jack, what are you screaming for, you big sissy?"

"There's something tearing through the hull!?!"

That something is a very large lycan standing on the surface the ship. He wears a lupine helmet so he can breathe, but he doesn't need a space suit since his furry body possesses meta-human level durability and regenerative abilities. Some of the terrified pirates wonder if Oz would be stopped by a soccer ball sized meteor to the crotch.

Minutes later, the bodies are hitting the floor. The space pirates open fire with their rifles at full power, even risking destroying their ship's hull and sending them all into the airless vacuum of space. Oz avoids the beams, even going far enough to climb on the walls and ceiling. They try to slow him down with emergency bulkheads and blast doors, but Oz either tears them down or goes through the walls to avoid them. The military level force fields which can burn all flesh from bone in an instant can only burn Oz's fur and a few layers of muscle off, which re-grows seconds after leaving the field. Supernaturally sharp claws cut and tear through vital organs while fists harder than steel reduce bones to powder in bruised and bleeding flesh.

The leader of the pirates stands on the bridge with most of the surviving pirates cowering near him. He's a massive warrior standing two and half meters tall with a wide shouldered muscular body, metallic silver eyes, scarred dark skin, and short metallic silver hair. He's dressed in an open black jacket, black pants, and black boots made of a leathery material with many small silver-colored spikes. He also wears protective arm guards and fingerless black gloves with silver spikes over the knuckles.

Oz tears the three centimeter thick metal door from the wall and tosses it behind him, walking onto the bridge. Oz's form blurs and in an instant his claws slash the leader across the chest. The dark skin is torn away with ease, but underneath is a silvery material that is not damaged in the least.

The leader laughs evilly.

"Fool! This cybernetic prosthetic body was stolen from your own world of Hallow-Earth. A military model created in Machina and made of adamantium, trinium, and other unbreakable materials. Nothing can stand before..."

The rant of the bad guy is cut off when Oz grabs his face and with immense strength flings him into a wall of controls and monitors causing them to collapse like soda cans and violently explode. The blast is enough to kill some of the surviving pirates, but not the leader who Oz grabs again and flings into the ceiling creating a crater in the thick military-grade armor. Oz grabs him a third time and swings him down hard enough to blast a hole through the floor. The pirate captain would have gone through all the floors and into the depths of space if Oz hadn't held onto the man's ankle. Oz swings the man around creating a trench in the nearby wall and destroying more of the controls and monitors. He then tosses the man to the ground and grabs his head.

The Captain's eyes widen in horror as the supernaturally strong fingers tighten and pull. Wires in the neck strain, before disconnecting from the shoulders. Tubing and cables tear as the unbreakable metal bones of the neck separate from each other. With a roar, Oz tears the space pirate captain's head off, releasing arcs of electricity and a spray of various low and high pressure liquids. The captain's silver eyes are locked in horror as they fade from metallic silver to a dull grey. Inside, the emergency life support system switches to battery power. The last thing he hears before his brain goes comatose is a conversation.

"Oz! Come in Oz."

"Iria?"

"Why did you leave me behind!?"

"I thought you were behind me."

"Not all of us are made of diamond!"

"What can I do to say sorry?"

"More of the bounty?"

* * *

**The Chase**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha Chase and Cordelia Azula Chase are relaxing on one of the Macross colony ships after a series of weird adventures. The colony ships are large and very peaceful, which they credit to their pop culture. They claim that the power of music gives them strength and according to their history, they are correct. In their world, centuries ago, the Earth was attacked by the extraterrestrial giants known as Zentradi who wanted the proto-culture energy matrix, a power source found on an ancient ship which humans had rebuilt as the first Macross, the SDF-1. It was the songs of pop singer Lynn Minmay that changed the hearts of the militaristic giants and lead to peace. Some people would say that with Zentradi naivete, a porno tape would have been a weapon of mass destruction. Those singers gave the people of Macross strength against the Zentradi, their cruel leaders Tirolian Robotech Masters, the Invid Collective, and recently, the song of two singers - Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome - allowed them to establish peace with the powerful insect species known as the Vajra.

The only major events that have happened to SDF Macross Heaven are the arrival of a bunch of trouble makers. These troublemakers include the crew of the space craft Outlaw Star which includes slacker Captain Gene Starwind and his supernatural Caster gun, bio-android navigator Melfina, Gene's hacker sidekick James "Jim" Hawking, hot-tempered catgirl Aisha Clanclan, and assassin "Twilight" Suzuka. They became lost when they encountered a chaotic energy wave, something that's very common, especially around the Hallow-Earth system.

The other group is the crew of the Bebop. The Bebop was a former fishing trawler converted into an inter-system spaceship. The crew of the spaceship Bebop are a partnership of bounty hunters, called "cowboys", who once travelled the solar system trying to apprehend bounties. When the system became too dangerous and unprofitable, mostly due to Hallow-Earth's ever growing space military, they had the ship converted into a larger galaxy-class space ship with a small, but extremely powerful hyper-space engine. They include a former cop named Jet Black, who left because of the growing corruption in the department; Spike Spiegel - a former member of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate; Faye Valentine - a former amnesiac with talents in gambling, cheating, and competitive skills; and Françoise Appledelphi - a super-genius hacker known as Radical Ed, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, and Edward.

The resulting damages that occurred because of a small conflict between those two groups were in the millions. As a result, both groups have been forced to work for Macross Heaven to pay off their massive debt. In some cases, the crew members are doing well in their temporary jobs, in other cases they have nearly lost their marbles, again.

"Ed and Jim are with a group of computer experts setting up the new computers we got from Machina. According to Ed, each one is no bigger than a briefcase but could individually run the entire ship. Jet, Spike and Twilight are doing bodyguard duty for some of their singers and will be working security at the concerts. Melfina and Aisha got work at one of the modeling agencies and Gene is helping to train the pilots in self-defense."

"You got stuck being a waitress?"

"Can you believe it!? Heaven may not have much in the way of gambling, but the only job I could get outside the ~entertainment~ is this."

Suddenly, there is a loud squealing sound that makes both Chases jump up.

"Hallow Otaku!" yells Itachi.

Itachi and Cordelia jump from their seats, leaving behind enough cash to pay for their bill and a large tip for the story. They run to the edge of the platform and use the railings to get higher up. The source of their concern appears less than two seconds later in the form of dozens of screaming teenage girls holding banners with a red earth over an eight-pointed star on a black background, the symbol for the Hallow-Earth system.

Hallow-Otaku are rampant fans of the world of Hallow-Earth. While some people consider the chaotic planet to be the terminal cancer of the universe, others see it as the planet of paragons. It's a planet of immense power and will to survive, filled with the strongest of ten thousand species from across the universe. The planet has the greatest magic and greatest technology, and contains some of the most passionate and courageous people to ever live. The bad ass aura attracts people like moths to flames. As a result, notable members of Hallow-Earth such as members of the Legendary Sunnydale (Scoobies) are often mobbed. Itachi can't even use his marriage to Cordelia to stop the amorous girls, because many are bi-sexual and willing to grab both of them.

The fan girls use various gear to follow the fleeing couple, which results in broken windows, chairs, and a traumatized hot dog vendor whose products have been reduced to ash. They almost lose the group in the art center when they use fireballs to collapse a dozen ice sculptures to block the path, but one girl is wearing a flight pack and acts as a spotter. When the girls finally think they have the two cornered in an alley, they both explode into smoke revealing themselves to be kage bunshin.

Kilometers away, Itachi winces as he receives his clone's memories.

"Damn fan girls. I haven't had this much trouble since Konoha. Correction. At least then we had a war to keep them distracted."

* * *

**Exalted Pantheon**

* * *

The Sidereal Exalted have become increasingly vital to the administration of the Pantheon. They are high officials and dignitaries of the Bureau of Destiny, each a Chosen of the Five Maidens. In their entirety, they are the Five-Score Fellowship, with twenty shards each for the Maidens of Journeys, Serenity, Battles, Secrets, and Endings.

The Gotei 13 is beginning to work very closely with the Sidereal Exalted of all Five Maidens, especially the Chosen of Saturn, Maiden of Endings, and Chosen of Jupiter, Maiden of Secrets. In fact, some Sidereal have begun teaching occasionally at the Shinigami Academy, especially Sidereal martial arts styles, which shinigami have proven remarkably adept at learning. The soul reapers who choose to specialize in hakuda are developing a strong interest in learning them, and each one chooses to specialize in a different style. Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido (special forces) and the Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 Soi Fon, as one of the foremost hakuda experts, seeks to master all the Sidereal martial arts styles.

"In fact, she has already mastered the Charcoal March of Spiders and Prismatic Arrangement of Creation styles. Her Sidereal sifu are currently teaching her Obsidian Shards of Infinity, Border of Kaleidoscopic Logic, and notably Quicksilver Hand of Dreams as well. It will take time to master all the current styles she is learning, but once she is done, she hopes to start learning the Scarlet Patterned Battlefield and Citrine Poxes of Contagion styles."

"Fan girl," says a young soul reaper with short silver hair and blue eyes.

"Hey!" says the young woman with dark skin, short black hair, and purple eyes.

"You worship Captain Soifon more than she worships her former captain Yoruichi Shihoin. Soifon always carries pictures of the former captain and her home is filled with black cat items based on Yoruichi's cat form. That doesn't even include the Valentine Events."

The woman blushes badly.

"Let's change the topic. I heard you have been studying animagus and transmogrification methods," asks the boy, referring to the magical ability to transform into an animal and a form of magic that allowed the user transform the target of a spell into another form, respectively.

"Jason can become a falcon and Jack can become a crow. Junko can become a fox and John can become a wolf."

"And you?"

The girl pauses then transforms into her feline form. She transforms into a pure black cat resembling Yoruichi's cat form with purple eyes instead of gold.

"I knew you were obsessed, but this takes the cake."

Suddenly, the small cat transforms into an immense melanistic leopard (black panther) with the same purple eyes, which are now angry and full of blood lust.

"Oh right. The new Animagi can become any animal within the same biological family. A dog animagus can become any form of canine, a weasel animagus can become any member of the Mustelids including otters, badgers, and wolverines, and a cat animagus can become any form of feline."

"Growl."

"Nice kitty."

* * *

**Soul Society**

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi, his four eldest sons, and Sasori are observing Soi Fon's progress with great interest. In fact, one of their current experiments is to create specialized combinations of kaizou konpaku and kaizou gigai technology in order to determine if their constructs can master Sidereal martial arts styles.

"We have begun with the Citrine Poxes of Contagion style, and so far we and the Sidereal sifu are encouraged by the very promising results. I've already managed to program Perfect Reconstruction Method, Spirit and Body Purification Touch, Inner Dragon Unbinding, and Spiritual Perfection into the latest konpaku and into the Nemu konpaku."

It is so fascinating that Mayuri, his oldest sons, and Sasori also discuss the progress of this research while spending some time with the rest of the family. Of course, by family time, it means that Daedalus and Hephaestus are helping their younger brothers modify their zanpakuto in all sorts of unnerving ways, while Sasori is walking Mayuri's youngest sons through the process of creating their new bodies.

"A reset button?"

"It's not a reset button. It's a command embedded into the structures that revert them to previous forms recorded by the structures. This way if a particular branch of research is unsuccessful we can restart at an earlier choice."

"What about the regeneration system?"

"It absorbs ambient spiritual particles to repair damage to the items, but it can't repair design flaws."

Mayuri, his wives, Josef, and Nikola are enjoying the leisure activity of creating new toxins and other drugs. Sasori, Daedalus, and Hephaestus will want to join the fun later by testing the drugs on recently acquired test subjects, one of which is a version of the former 8th Espada Szayel Aporro Granz. In fact, he has already been driven even more insane than before thanks to the experiments of Mayuri's youngest sons.

"Why did you cover his mouth? The screams give useful audio information on the subject," says Josef

"Pinky's screams and rants were getting annoying," says Daedalus. "Is it ready?"

Josef holds up a long needle filled with a glowing green liquid.

"It's a modified version of dad's superhuman drug. Szayel will experience ten thousand years in the space of a couple of seconds, but instead of sensory information he will experience the most negative memories and emotions. Since the subject doesn't possess a biological body, we won't have to worry about the stress destroying him."

"You also won't have to worry about his spirit being destroyed since I've built a stronger stabilizer."

Josef and Daedalus are mad scientists like their parents and routinely experiment on themselves, other members of the family, and anyone else that they can get their hands on, but they have taken up two separate branches of science. Josef has begun to specialize in biological manipulation and bio-chemistry, creating new organisms and drugs. Daedalus on the other hand enjoys mechanical creations and performing cybernetic experiments.

"Did you hear about Heero Yui and the Kuchiki Family?" asks Daedalus, securing the restraints around Szayel's neck, shoulders, chest, upper arms, wrists, waist, hips, upper legs, and ankles.

6th Division Seated Officer Heero Yui, the one with the zanpakuto Heaven's Wing, has finally mastered his Bankai. His Shikai form takes the form of a pair of glowing wings that allows him to fly at high speed and a lance that pierces most barriers and releases charged spiritual particle beams. His Zanpakuto's full release form of "Heaven's Winged Champion" has multiple forms like members of the Kuchiki family.

The first form enables him to generate four immense wings and two lances that can unite into one. The immense wings absorb spiritual particles from the environment and the astral plane, before channeling it into an extremely destructive spiritual particle beam.

The second form sacrifices one set of the wings to boost his speed, agility, and reflexes to the point where he can reach eight kilometers per second or Mach 28 for several minutes. In this form the lances become blazing swords that can cut through the strongest metals like soft butter.

The third form enables him to send out a cloud of feathers which swirl around the area, floating in the air. The feathers when struck by the beam transmit energy to each other creating a web of light that can slice through most targets. The feathers can also physically attack targets, moving faster than sound and slicing them to pieces.

There is a rumored fourth form that Heero hides from all but Captain Kuchiki and Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. A very powerful and destructive form that doesn't need to be revealed in most situations.

As such, he has met the final condition of the elders of House Kuchiki to be adopted into the family and wed a high born daughter of the Kuchiki line, one who is Byakuya's cousin, no less. Heero has served very devotedly as a retainer of Captain Kuchiki, saving his life and those of the Kuchiki elders numerous times, hence why Captain Kuchiki wished to adopt him into the House, especially with such a magnificent zapakutou like Heaven's Wing.

The wedding ceremony is private and open only to the members of House Kuchiki, though news of it spread quickly. Heero is very appreciative of his good fortune, as he had already fallen in love with his wife some time before the wedding, and now his determination to serve Lord Byakuya, House Kuchiki, and the 6th Division well is stronger than ever.

"One could not ask for a more devoted vassal," says Daedalus, tightening the restraints another unit. "Those Elders will be bragging about this for months."

"I'm still trying to find out what that secret fourth form of his Bankai is," says Josef, pushing the needle in.

"I also heard something about Orina relaxing with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra by shopping through the stores in Sereitei," says Daedalus. "Those Arrancar now have a cult following."

The shopping spree is a new experience for Ulquiorra especially, much to Grimmjow's amusement. Each of Aizen's former Espada represented an element of death. 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez represents the element of destruction and was wild like a jungle animal, so Orina introduced him to jungle and punk clothing, and tribal art. 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer represents the element of nihilism, which is why Orina used him as a doll for goth clothing.

"Where do you get all this gossip?" says Josef as monitors the reactions of 8th Espada and representative of the madness aspect of death.

"Our Big Sisters."

The Big Sisters are the name given to the versions of Nemu Kurotsuchi - Lieutenant of the 12th Division and artificial clone/daughter of their father Mayuri. There are three main versions, one married to Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris, another married to Quincy Uryu Ishida, and the one married to Mayuri's assistant/apprentice Akasuna no Sasori. There are also other versions that occasionally appear.

* * *

**Magia**

* * *

The soft screens of a thousand households activate to show a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. Behind her in a small window is a small picture featuring Venetian masks and two black symbols, one resembling a scepter and the other resembling a rose.

"This is Magian News Network. My name is Joanne Kent.'

'The artistic renaissance in Magia is proceeding very nicely. The Queens thought of an interesting framework by asking the Magian Toreador Kindred to teach in the conservatory, with a fine arts academy for the other arts having branched off. With their centuries of experience in the fine arts, they make excellent teachers while at the same time, the students also inspire them and help prevent them from burning out and becoming jaded. The Ventrue of Magia have also offered to fund the most promising talents of the academy. The works of art and performances they produce will no doubt be bought for handsome sums, so it is a very profitable arrangement for all parties involved. One member even hinted with humor at the possibility of a Masquerade. Here is Elisabeth Lang with the onsite report."

The picture changes to another young woman who could be Miss Kent's sister with red-orange hair. The reporter stands in front of hundreds of people working on various projects. There are two high elves with long silvery hair and pointed ears dressed in a white silk in a silence bubble. Without distractions, one plays her silvery flute, while the other paints. The paints she uses are magical, coming to life on the canvas with every stroke. In another section, a dragon in human form is using small tools to complete a jeweled necklace. He's a tall, lean muscular man with pointed ears, golden snake-like eyes, long silvery hair done in a braid and a long silver chin beard. The necklace is shining gold, platinum, and mithril with sparkling jewels that glow with inner magic. There is even a group of massive ancient dragons in the distant background lying on or next to immense piles of gold, silver, copper, mithril, orichalcum, adamantium, neutronium, starmetal, and various other unobtainium. There are also many paintings and parchments in long scroll tubes, and old weapons ranging from blood-stained iron to fantastic magical swords covered in shining gems.

"Aside from the Toreador, archmages with a passion for art, many fae like the sidhe of Changeling: the Dreaming, and even dragons are teaching in the conservatory and fine arts academy. The silver dragons of Magia have taken to teaching their students how to craft exquisite jewelry inlaid with finely cut gems. In return, the students make fine, customized jewelry interwoven with enchantments for the silver dragons' hoards. Meanwhile, a few red dragons who follow Corellon have offered to make their lairs into art galleries to host the works produced by the students. The students need the publicity to seek out patrons, and in return, they will create arcane works of art for the red dragons to add to their hoards. The gold dragons who initially sponsored the construction of the conservatory have taken to inspiring and sponsoring the best students who will also craft splendorous works for their hoards. Of course, it is reciprocal. The gold dragons also reward young artists who produce particularly exquisite works with items from their hoards.'

'Culture Head Olothontor does much the same for promising young musician virtuosos if they deliver a particularly inspired, moving performance. As of late, Olothontor prefers to listen to the Magian Symphony Orchestra; he especially enjoys listening to the retrieved works of Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi, and Haydn. This has also had him make a deal with Soul Society to have the ghosts of Johann Sebastian Bach and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart to play in Magia. Antonio Vivaldi and Joseph Haydn are still in negotiations. I'm now switching over to Linda Park"

The screen changes to a five foot six woman with brown eyes and short black hair. She is a famous colony reporter who survived the horrors and the war due to her husband Wally West, the speedster known as the Flash.

"Since there are an increasing number of conservatories and fine arts academies in Magia, the Queens have decided to hold an annual winter masquerade, a dignified and regal event whereby the finest, aspiring young artists can showcase their works and performances. It is also a chance to craft vivid, intricate masks, or illusions and polymorphs in the cases of the attending undying wizards and honorable dragons. If the masks have sophisticated entertaining enchantments and cantrips woven in, so much the better. If the students of the magic academies have such inclinations, they are also welcome to attend and showcase their work, combining art and magic, the same as the fine arts students.'

'The Queens and their inner circle, which includes recently awarded Lord Reiichimaru and Lord Gromph Baenre, are not lacking in their mastery of the fine arts either, and they will also give enchanting, elegant demonstrations during the masquerade. Afterwards, the Queens will be attended to by the Weird Sisters, along with Luna and Artemis, before retiring with their advisors to a private meeting room, whereby they will exchange gifts of intricately crafted arcane items. The items must wed form and function, providing potent spells as well as being breathtakingly beautiful."

One monitor in a small home is turned off. The woman with long dark purple hair may be completely blind by choice, but her advanced precognition allows her to see deep into the future. Her name is Antonia Moon, a psychic- sorceress who sacrificed her vision during the war to save her comrades from Dark Council attacks. Due to the special nature of her body she can't have any form of replacement eyes - magical, technological, or transplant- but by looking into her future by a second, she can see her actions and has no need of hearing abilities, a cane or magical harness.

"Gromph has an especially fine sense of aesthetics, and the Queens are as pleased with his gifts as he is with the ones they have bestowed on him. The students will follow the example by also exchanging such gifts with one another. This will result in several new couples which will create new artistic bloodlines. The crafting of such a gift or practicing to deliver a superb musical solo by classical composers of old like Mozart for the winter masquerade has become one of the assignments given by all the teachers in the Magian conservatories and fine arts academies. Even the teachers in the magic academies have begun giving the same assignment," she says with a smile. "The only problem will be several spirits of art, dance, and music becoming intoxicated on their power rush and releasing a time delayed Valentine Event, with a modification to enhance the artistic abilities of the children born."

There is no point in trying to stop a Valentine Event, since the magical fertility/lust/possible love spells are immensely powerful and powered by the same chaotic augmentation as the original spell of October 31, 1997.

* * *

**Nihon **

* * *

NMSD Headquarters is a massive building in the heart of magical Nihon. It an immense building constructed using various magical materials and warding methods. It's also very artistic with beautiful artwork outside the meeting halls, classrooms, magic/science labs, and training rooms. There are even statues in the hallway depicting some of the most famous members, including magical warriors Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, Cardcaptor Sakura with Kero and Syaoran, the original Pretty Cure team Cure Black (Misumi Nagisa) and Cure White (Yukishiro Honoka) and Non-Shoujo hybrids including new members Nanoha Takamachi, Vivio Takamachi, and Fate Tessarossa of the TSAB.

The doors of the massive HQ open to reveal two returning people. One is a young woman with green eyes and long gold blonde hair dressed in blue with polished medieval armor. She looks like a warrior out of Arthurian legend and carries an impressive sword, which without a doubt contains a magical/supernatural power. The other is a young man standing six foot two with short spiky white hair and dark gray eyes. He's dressed in protective black

clothing with silver-white details covered by a segmented red coat that makes him look like a medieval warrior.

The woman is Saber, the Heroic Spirit, and the other is her husband Shiro "Archer" Emiya

"Saber and Shiro Emiya reporting in."

The two are bathed in lights.

"Biometric scan. Genetic scan. Psychic scan. Aura scan. Soul scan," says an artificial sounding female voice as the hologram of a white-haired woman appears in front of them. "Identification confirmed. No mind control detected. No hidden dangers detected. Please proceed with report."

"Kazama Kazuki and his sister Hazuki have recently finished defeating and sealing a powerful, rampaging elemental demon for the NMSD. The beast Konkaimetsumaru has been sealed in a statue by a combination of Kazama ninja arts, Rikudo fuinjutsu (six path sealing method), and Yata holy seals. They are guarding the statue until it can be transported into the Netherworld for destruction. Code: Sealed Can For Trash."

The siblings are not part of the NMSD, though they usually take assignments from them since the pay is very good. Beyond that, they continue living a carefree life as nuke-nin.

"It's a rush job. After an exhausting job, Hazuki wants to make a delicious meal for Kazuki and her brother rather enjoys her cooking."

"Confirmed. Sealed Can For Trash. Rush disposal."

"Now for the hard job," says Shiro.

"Papa! Mama!"

The two knights are swarmed by a dozen children of various ages with hair ranging from dark red to gold blond to silver blond. They are all dressed in magical warrior armor with a medieval theme. The main reason the parents work for the Nihon Mahou Senshi Doumei (Japan Magical Warrior Alliance) is because they are educating and training their considerable family, who all possess magical abilities.

* * *

**Hospital**

* * *

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris isn't wandering the halls helping patients; instead he's enduring the pain of his physical training. He's currently dressed in a black body suit with grey markings and training weights around his limbs. Special coils in the suit add resistance to every movement, while each weight belt weighs three hundred kilograms or six hundred and sixty pounds, for a total of one thousand two hundred kilograms, or two thousand, six hundred and forty pounds. There are also training machines, such as the Capsule Corp Gravity Trainer which can increase the gravity on a subject to a maximum of five hundred times Earth's gravity. A normal pre-Hallow-Earth human wouldn't be able to survive one hundred G even for a brief time, but Hallow-Earth warriors grow stronger the more they train without most of the limits associated with normal humans.

Watching him train are his wives, who are also dressed in skimpy training outfits.

The vampire Fumio, formerly Fumio Usui, has returned from a trip visiting Kenta, her son from her first marriage, his wife Karin, and her grandchildren. She was extremely happy to locate them in another colony, even if they might be from a different time line. Kenta was happy to see his mother, but surprised that she had remarried and he had half siblings. He was even more surprised at his mother's marriage then he was that his mother and siblings were emotional vampires similar to Karin's parents. Fumio's children with Xander, Akane and Jesse, are training with their god mother Buffy Selene Summers. Xander and Fumio's younger triplets Anju, Ren, and Shusei are with the Governess

Xander's kitsune wife Kit is dressed in an old fashioned Japanese outfit. She has recently returned from a mission to the demon world of Makai. She made contact with many other youkai foxes including nogitsune (wild foxes), kiko (spirit foxes), kuuko (sky foxes), and tenko or amagitsune (heaven fox). There are also a large number high level Yoko (fox demon) and Kumiho (Korean nine tails) which are more destructive then their kitsune counterparts. She has grown rapidly from her three tailed form into a nine tail which only answers to golden ten-tailed fox matriarchs and the goddess Inari. Her older children Inari and Todd are visiting their kitsune friends including their idol Yoko Kurama. The younger triplets - Teruko, Tomoko, and Toshiko- are also with their governess.

Lady Silk of the Silver Silk Clan, a powerful Jyorougumo Daiyoukai (Spider Lady Demon Lord), has returned from selling silk in the Thousand Kingdoms. Her connection with her husband and co-wives has made her stronger and the colony war has honed her abilities. Her older children Charlotte and Peter are visiting the Parkers - the largest of the spider clans - much to their mother's annoyance. Lady Silk's younger twin children Tsukiko and Mizuki are also with the Governess and their weaving teacher - a youkai educator that will tutor the children even at a young age.

Elizabeth Harris, formerly Elizabeth Chandra, has recently returned from modeling in Albion with her oldest children Amanda and Alexander Junior. Amanda and Alexander have their mother's seductive and mind control abilities, but they are also trained fighters. They are currently training in martial arts at one of Sunnydale's training halls. Elizabeth's younger twins John and Simon are little charmers who show artistic skills even under the age of five. If the Governess was not the toughest in the world, she would let the kids paint the entire house.

Nemu Harris, formerly 12th Division Soul Reaper Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, has been working as a connection between the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society and Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko (Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School) better known as Shibusen for short. Her oldest children with Xander, Kokoro and Matthew, are training in the Soul Society with Captain Soifon and Kishi Urahara, since they very wisely don't trust grandpa Mayuri. Nemu's younger triplets - Rie, Megan, and Jessica - are also with the Governess and are most likely to be the less troublesome ones.

A governess is a woman employed to teach and train children in a private household. In contrast to a nanny (formerly called a nurse) or a babysitter, she concentrates on teaching children, not their physical needs. Her charges are of school age, not babies. The Governess is the title given to one of the most feared women in Sunnydale. She is a strict, extremely intelligent, and very powerful woman. She was once a Ninja Maid - a gentle, obedient maid that doubles as an action girl, but she has grown to the Sennin (sage) equivalent of maids. Even Roberta - the implacable maid and former terrorist- respects and fears the Governess. When a version of Kenpachi Zaraki interrupted one of her lessons with his rampaging and "playing" with the new soul reaper recruits, she kicked him in the crotch until he coughed up blood. She was perfect to care for the Harris children.

The newest wife Kazehana watches as her husband trains with a deep blush on her face. It was only a couple of weeks ago that a single kiss bound the two together. Kazehana was surprised at the number of co-wives and the number of children, but was eager to join. The other wives forgave them for their accident but Xander can still hear mumbling about idiots and incubi. Kazehana's ability to control wind has rapidly increased with her bond with her Ashikabi and the psychic bonds with her co-wives.

"Xander-sama is so strong."

"The basic rule of Hallow-Earth is what doesn't kill you will make you stronger and sometimes even what does kill you will make stronger," says Xander as he finishes his two hundredth pull up.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a group of spiritual warriors known as Shamans. They can see and interact with spirits like most of the people on Hallow-Earth, but can also physically interact with them and combine with them. They can temporarily fuse spirit partners with their bodies and items using a power they call Furyoku. The most powerful can even combine with kami and changed their origin world like Jesus and Buddha."

"So?"

"The most common way to increase one's Furyoku is to bring oneself closer to death. There is one shaman named Iron Maiden Jeanne who spends nearly all her time inside the iron maiden keeping her in a near death state, as she goes through constant periods of getting hurt and then healing, in order to slowly increase her strength by causing her Furyoku to gradually rise."

"Nasty."

"Most people with any type of spiritual power become more powerful after near death. Since every living person on this world can see spirits and they all possess enough spiritual awareness to develop some spiritual power. A soul reaper is simply a soul that continues to grow powerful after death."

"You're so smart," says Kazehana.

"And you're so not getting him until Saturday," says Kit behind the Sekirei.

* * *

**Hospital**

* * *

Dr. Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers is looking over the latest reports while drinking a mug of coffee from the new coffee machine.

"This sounds like either a very abusive relationship or a sadomasochistic one."

Sakura Kusakabe is a young man with a history of bad luck starting with being saddled with a girly name. In a distant future, either because of a fetish or a phobia of mature women, he accidently developed a formula that would stop female growth at age ten, turning the world into a pedophile's dream. It also has the side effect of granting women immortality which went against god's plan. As a result an angel named Dokuro Mitsukai was sent back in time to kill Sakura before he could make his discovery. Instead, she fell in love with him and tried to distract him instead. The problem is that with her immense superhuman strength and magical spiked kanabo Excalibolg she has a tendency to kill him. She resurrects him, undoing all the physical damage, but Sakura has been killed at least once a day for the past few years.

"Since appearing in the world of Hallow-Earth, Sakura's spiritual awareness and power has been increasing at an accelerated rate with each death. Now it's reached the point where his spirit is beginning to resist Excalibolg's considerable magical abilities. Dokuro is worried that Sakura could die permanently since Excalibolg's enhanced power can cause spiritual damage as well as physical damage."

"What's your solution?" asks Nurse Jungle.

"A power limiter for Dokuro. Unless the angel girl is in combat, her strength will be limited so her husband will only get bruised instead of splattered."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"We are getting incoming injured. It looks like Blaze Sonic fought Mecha Sonic."

"Blaze Sonic?"

"He was once known as the anthropomorphic hedgehog/ chaos empowered being, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Originally hailing from the planet Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog and his dark counterpart Shadow were transported to the Mushroom Kingdom after their planet was devastated by the robot known as Mecha Sonic. After many battles in the Mushroom Kingdom to secure the seven chaos emeralds, Sonic, after obtaining a fire flower power up and engaging in a Chaos Control warping clash with Mecha Sonic, ripped open a hole in dimensions which sucked him , the Mario bros , Yoshi , Shadow the Hedgehog , Mecha Sonic and the Seven Chaos Emeralds to Hallow Earth but split them up and fused Sonic permanently with the fire flower power up which added to his own wind affinity and developing chaos powers due to energy of Hallow Earth makes him dangerous but not the most powerful being on the planet

"Sonic came to Sunnydale a month ago looking for a Chaos Emerald to add to his and his dino partner Yoshi's collection. They were also looking for help to find their lost companions so they could hunt down the tin can."

"What's happened?"

"Blaze-Sonic had his final battle against Mecha Sonic," says Joyce, as she shows Nurse Jungle the video on her Blackberry Hex.

On the screen, two hedgehogs face each other. One is a dark red version of Sonic the Hedgehog with red/black sneakers and gold markings in his spiky hair. As the hedgehog clenches his fists, they emit intense heat and small flames. The other is a mechanical version of Sonic with dark blue and silver armor and glowing red eyes. As Mecha-Sonic clenches his fists they glow with a faint blue aura and emit electrical sparks.

"Chaos Control!"

"Chaos Drive!"

Blaze Sonic transforms into a glowing golden sonic with spiky hair and white markings. His immense aura of heat creates a sphere of destruction that vaporizes the ground beneath him. Mecha Sonic's armor shifts from dark blue to black and the silver markings turn brilliant gold. Parts of the armor open up to reveal gold vents that release glowing mist. Mecha Sonic also generates a spherical aura of electromagnetic energy that shocks the ground beneath it into molten glass. In less than a second, both Sonics become blurs of motion.

They go beyond the ability of the Washu-designed satellite cameras to visually track, but the sensors indicate temperature and current speed. The speed measured in meters per second quickly goes beyond three hundred and forty, exceeding the sound barrier. Within ten seconds the speed is over one thousand seven hundred meters per second, reaching hyper sonic levels. Within twenty seconds, they reach over eight thousand meters per second and are no longer limited to the planet's surface. One minute after that they reach a shocking speed of one hundred and twenty five million meters per second (0.417 times the speed of light). At that point the temperature reads over 300,000 K, hotter than a bolt of lightning or the surface of the sun. The only thing that prevents the atmosphere from igniting is that the auras of the two fighters are focusing the energy.

The Blaze Super-Sonic vs. Mecha Hyper-Sonic battle only lasts one minute twenty five seconds, but is much longer to the fighters. The final impact creates a massive explosion in the desert with the equivalent energy of a hundred million tons of TNT. The smoke clears after a minute to reveal a one-armed Blaze Sonic reverted to normal with many bleeding wounds, second and third degree burns, and numerous broken bones. He coughs up blood then collapses to the ground unconscious. The darkened chaos emeralds appear around his unmoving form and drop lifeless to the sand made up of cooling glass particles. As for Mecha-Sonic nothing remains except for fragments no larger than a microbe scattered for tens of thousands of kilometers.

"That fight created a trail of plasma that encircled the planet four times. A path of destruction over 160,000 kilometers long was created by two hedgehogs. There are intense winds and destruction caused by the sonic booms and impact explosions. If they didn't avoid the colonies and the colonies weren't so armored, millions would be dead."

"Sonic can be irresponsible and head strong, but he would never want to hurt innocent people. According to this, the other members of his group are either dead or near death. It could be that he went berserk with grief."

* * *

**Reunion**

* * *

After days of work compressed into hours using time manipulation, a very tired Joyce leaves the operating rooms. As she walks down the halls, she hears the sound of crying coming from the open doors of two of the recovery rooms.

In one room, the Crusnik Clones are sitting around a single bed. The clones were created by Dark Council scientists under the vampire King Drac and Crusnik 01 Cain Nightlord. They were rescued by Abel Nightroad, but currently only three young clones survive. The clones of Cain, Abel, and Seth Nightlord have decided to call themselves Enoch, Abraham, and Enosa, respectively. They sit around a bed with a slowly crying Abel. On the bed is a beautiful woman with long red hair.

Lilith Sahl was the prototype for Cain, Abel, and Seth and the first of the four test tube babies created for the Mars Colonization Project by United Nations scientists. She was in charge of the Health Care area and usually acted as the voice of reason during the conflicts between the Nightlord siblings. During the war, Lilith sided with humanity and the Vatican to save them from the Methuselah, while the three Nightlord siblings joined the Methuselah. Lilith began to convince Abel that his hatred for humans could be wrong. For this, toward the end of the war, Cain tricked her into meeting him for peace and murdered her.

Lilith Sahl, Crusnik 04, was an extremely rare Halloween costume, so the Dark Council wasn't able to capture a subject or a sample for the cloning project. The sight of this person is enough to bring tears of joy to Abel's eyes, which is a twist because he once spent nine hundred years mourning her in her tomb. Lilith is happy to see her family reunited as she spent years in Nihon colonies with no real connection to anyone other than the orphans she cared for. She's even happy to see Enoch, a clone of the man who murdered her, because he's like the child she once knew. The gentle, beloved leader he was before his death and resurrection using the crusnik nanomachines.

A quick look at her chart reveals that Lilith was transporting a group of children from her orphanage to be adopted in Sunnydale, when the Sonic Event occurred. The children managed to escape with only minor injuries, but Lilith was badly hurt. Sunnydale medical technology healed her completely, but she still needs to rest after the stress.

Joyce looks in the other room and her eyes widen. Inside there are at least twenty members of the Naruto Militia around a single bed looking worried. In the bed is a young woman with dark eyes and long red hair.

Kushina Uzumaki from Nihon is in the hospital after receiving severe injuries from the Sonic Event. In countless realities she is the sole survivor of the Land of Whirlpool who was rescued by Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato (Fourth Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves). In time, those two fell in love and she became pregnant with their child and, after reading the only non-porn novel written by Minato's teacher Jiraiya, named the child Naruto. All the Militia men in the room are different versions of her son, but since Kushina was a rare costume, they all see her as their mother.

Suddenly, one of them notices Joyce and as one they all call out.

"Hi, Tsunade-obaachan."

"Don't call me that, brats!"

Kushina begins to laugh.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cook Off - Aftermath**

* * *

"**RAUUGGHHH!"**

The monster is composed of a slimy rubbery brown core with hundreds of yellow-green and purple tentacles. There are incomplete body parts like eyes, noses, and mouths hanging from the core by sinewy pieces of red-brown flesh. There are white protrusions resembling spinal columns extending from the core like a pair of fans and a long tail that looks like it's made of human entrails. The creature is ugly enough to be mistaken for the bastard child of the Flying Spaghetti Monster and the Eldritch Abomination Azathoth!

"**Chidori!"**

A nurse with short black hair and red sharingan eyes runs at superhuman speed and rams her hand covered in lightning into the core of the monster. The lightning technique pierces the creature's protective shell creating a spray of muddy red-brown blood. The nurse quickly jumps back and washes off her arm with water from a cooler. The reason becomes clear as the brown liquid proves to be very corrosive.

A young woman with long light pink hair chants as a dark pink sphere of magical energy gathers between her palms. She has glowing red eyes, pale skin, and is dressed in white and pink robes that flow in a mysterious wind. Around the sphere, various arcane symbols appear floating in the air. Each translucent crystal-like symbol is the same pink color as the sphere mixed with white.

"_**Cleanse the air. Cleanse the water. Cleanse the land. Cleanse the evil."**_

The symbols shatter into swirling, sparkling lights. The sphere becomes a swirling pink and white beam of energy that strikes the core of the monster. There is an explosion of shining lights as the magic pierces the monster's defenses, then the core ignites into smokeless white flames, withers and completely disintegrates. With the destruction of the core, the tentacles are also disintegrated by the falling sparkles, then vanish completely.

"What was that?" asks Joyce. "Nurse Uchiha? Miss Momoiro?"

Nurse Sayuri Uchiha is the daughter of a female analogue of Sasuke Uchiha and a famous Nihon doctor. She's a very skilled medic ninja, but has learned various lightning techniques for added protection. It's earned her the nickname "Nurse Lightning."

Miss Momo Momoiro is a fully credited magical girl specialized in healing and cleansing magic. She was found in the middle of a rice field with no memory as a child which is why her last name was once Tanaka ("center of rice field"). When her magical abilities all appeared to have the same color, she officially changed her name.

Sayuri and Momo were transferred to Sunnydale Hospital from Mega-Tokyo Hospital along with a group of orphans from Japan. They weren't injured from the Sonic Event, but they have been on edge.

"That was the aftermath of the Sunnydale Cook-Off," says Nurse Uchiha.

"Explain."

"The Cook-Off had supreme chefs like Shiro Emiya, Hayate Ayasaki, Satsuki Yotsuba, Mai Tokiha, and even Ranma Saotome. Despite some of them being warriors, they also possessed immense talent and could make some of the most wonderful food in the world. They also have lethal chefs who should have been banned from competing. People who call themselves cooks, but should not be let within a hundred meters of a kitchen. That monster was the end result of a fan fiction style analogue of Akane Tendo and a canon version of C-Ko Kotobuki."

"That was food!??!?"

"The actual food was so tough that only those with meta-human strength or magical enchantment could bite through it. One of the judges was stubborn enough to eat it. It was so supernaturally spicy that he vomited green flames. It also caused severe stomach cramps, explosive flatulence, and corrosive diarrhea. Finally, he died after six hours of suffering that couldn't be treated with science or magic. After he died, there was eldritch chanting coming from the torso, then the monster burst from his stomach and announced its plans to conquer the kitchens. "

"It spoke? Never mind. What happened to the judge after death?"

"He's waiting for a gigai near the bioroid labs."

* * *

**Red Water Spill**

* * *

Legend has it that those who eat the flesh of a mermaid may become immortal. However, there is a small chance of that happening, with a much greater chance that the consumer will die or become a damned creature known as a Lost Soul

Year 1461 was the beginning of the Sengoku period, the "Warring States period", a time of intense internal warfare in Japan, and corresponds with the period of the first contact with the West, with the arrival of Portuguese "Nanban" traders. It was during this troubled time that a dozen children orphaned by war hide in a cave on an island to escape bandits thirsting for blood and sex. In that cave, the starving children found the remains of a giant fish, which they devoured without thought. The fish was a mermaid and the poison in its flesh killed ten of the children, while mutating the eleventh child into a hideous aquatic monster, a Lost Soul. One small boy proved to be the one in a million that were special and instead of dying or mutating became immortal. The twelve year old boy escaped from his former friend turned monster and eventually killed the creature. He then spent the centuries surviving the harsh world and looking for other immortals.

During the final stages of World War II in 1945, the United States conducted two atomic bombings against Japan in the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The immortal boy, now four hundred and ninety six years old, found a badly injured eleven year old girl in the rubble of a building and like many others, he gave her a piece of "fish". She like him was one in a million and became an immortal.

On October 31, 1997, the two immortals found themselves in an orphanage in Japan in a world that had gone completely mad. The only clue to their existence was a manga written by Rumiko Takahashi which contained stories of mermaids, immortals, and monsters. They never heard of the story protagonists Yuta or Mana, but they did hear of antagonist eight hundred-year-old immortal in a child's body, Masato. In their "world", he was notorious for feeding mermaid flesh to unsuspecting women in order to create an immortal "mother" to function in the world.

It is now November 2, 2016. The immortal twelve year old is now five hundred and sixty seven years old and going by the name Hisao and his eleven year old bride is now seventy one years old and going by the name Yukiko Their problem is that a group of criminals stole the mermaid flesh they acquired and escaped their colony to what was once the United States. While in pursuit, they got help of the most violent kind. Princess Punie Tanaka of Magical Land, a magical girl whose incantation is 'Lyrical Tokarev, Kill Them All' and bludgeoning angel Dokuro-chan armed with her infamous magical spiked kanabo "Excalibolg". Half the criminals had every bone in their body broken and their spines crushed, while the others were smashed into bloody pulp. The problem is the mermaid flesh they were carrying was also smashed into a toxic mist that infected a camp.

The bandit camp, a collection of heavily armored and camouflaged stolen buses, contained two hundred bandits. These people were either corrupted by their power or had been rejected by colonies, but they all died. One hundred and eighty of them died of the mermaid toxin, while the remaining twenty mutated into Lost Ones that were then killed by Punie, Dokuro, and the immortal kids.

The camp also contained two kidnapped scientists named Tsuneo and Eiko Kobayashi. The bandits wanted the scientists to develop an immortality drug from the mermaid flesh, but in a twist they were the only ones who became immortal. They had been on their way to Sunnydale to adopt a child, since even with Hallow-Earth's Valentine fertility magic they had been unable to have children.

"So, the Kobayashi couple adopted Hisao and Yukiko??" asks Tsunade.

"If you didn't know their actual ages, you would see a 'normal' family. There's also another twist in the story."

"What?"

"The bandits were supposed to capture a pair of scientists, but they captured the wrong ones. The ones they wanted, Dr. Yamamoto and Dr. Nakamura, are a molecular biologist and bio-chemist respectively. The Kobayashi scientists are historians and archeologists."

Sometimes the gods are with you. Sometimes the gods are against you. Sometimes the gods are crazy.

* * *

**Another Universe - Influence **

United Federation of Planets 3074

* * *

The USS Chronon (NCV-474500-G) was a Wells-class Federation Star fleet time ship in primary operation in the thirty first century. The purpose of a time ship is to scan for temporal anomalies and prevent people from altering the time line. All Star fleet personnel were strictly forbidden from directly interfering with historical events and were required to maintain the time line and prevent history from being altered. It also restricts people from telling too much about the future, so as not to cause paradoxes or alter the time line. There has even been a Temporal Cold War, an ongoing conflict being fought between several time-traveling factions in different periods, each trying to manipulate history for its own benefit, in violation of the Temporal Accords

"Sir, we are detecting a massive shift in the time line," says a young Ensign. He's a young man with blue skin, dark eyes, and a bald head with several ridges.

"Isolate," says the Captain. He's a tall man in his late thirties to early forties by human terms. He has gold eyes, dark skin, and silky black hair combed back. He also has pointed ears and small fangs.

"It's trans-dimensional. Something from another reality is changing the past."

"Is it the Sphere Builders?"

"No sir. It's unknown alternate universe invading others."

"Prepare for incursion."

"Sir, detecting an anomaly near our position!"

A few kilometers from the time ship, an anomaly appears in space like a red-purple wound in reality. From the tear in the universe emerges a dark ship with black ablative armor and dark blue lights. The dark ship moves slowly, but a massive amount of dark blue energy rapidly gathers between its forward extensions. The energy is discharged into the Federation craft, illuminating the shields and shaking the ship. As the energy like lightning crawls across the hull, there are hundreds of small internal explosions, many involving display panels exploding with enough force to send people flying. As the alarms sound, the Vulcan science officer reports the failing of shields and the containment force fields. Many of the levels are badly damaged and without the force fields hemorrhage air into the void of space. The weapons systems are also offline and parts of the computer are disabled.

"We have intruders," reports the security officer.

"Where?"

"Right here," says an electronically distorted voice as a man in a black jumpsuit with body armor and helmet appears. He raises his arm and a wrist mounted weapon fires small, fast spheres of glowing green energy and plasma. The green shots tear completely through the security officer before he can react and cause the wall behind him to explode. The dark soldier then shoots the science officer, the ensigns, the captain, and the remaining bridge crew. As the last one hits the debris-covered ground, the soldier clicks his wrist.

"This is Uno. The bridge is secure. All dead."

"This is Dos. The main computer is secure. All dead. Computer destroyed."

"This is Drei. Engineering is secure. All dead. Device is set."

"This is Uno. Return to the Eclipse."

The leader Uno clicks another switch on his wrist controls and teleports back to his ship. Fifteen seconds later, a temporal disruptor activates. Essentially a "time bomb" (in the literal sense), the disruptor destroyed its target by fragmenting and distorting the space-time around it to the point where the target could no longer hold cohesion. Seconds later, an outside view of USS Chronon shows it looking very blurry and being split apart before it explodes along with everyone alive on it.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 45- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 7**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 8**

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

**Please Re-send Ideas if you believe I missed them or have additions.**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**I will also accept Original Characters based on the Reviewers. In other words, I'm willing to write my readers into the story.**

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	34. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 08

Title: Halloween World -Universe

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**LINKS IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

Twisting the Hellmouth .org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

* * *

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 46- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 8**

* * *

**Hallow Earth - November 21, 2016**

* * *

**Another Universe - Dawn of Destruction**

* * *

It's been over a month since Dawn Raven Summers appeared in the DC Universe. The Red Nights have decimated the super villain population and while rumors of lethal vigilantes upset superheroes, police, and politicians, they do have a large following of fans. While they say that the slaughter of the insane and meta-human criminals is terrible, on the internet people are hoping for further destruction. There are many people who lost their loves ones who see this as a divine punishment. There is one Internet site that calls this age "The Dawn of Destruction" and welcomes the deaths, since the owner lost many members of her family due to Joker's poison attacks.

The Justice League have tried to find the vigilantes using the few cases that had some tiny bit of evidence that the villain wasn't killed by karma. Instead of finding the people responsible, they have been humiliated at every turn. The heroes which once gave the populace fear and awe are now sources of amusement.

Batman, the most feared of the League, was the first to be attacked. He was hit with a chaos spell that caused his costume to change every five minutes without him noticing. It can also be triggered by high amounts of anger, sadness, or fear. The costume selected is randomly chosen from his mind or the mind a person near him, which inspires positive emotions like joy. This has caused many problems including ending up in the uniform of a Japanese school girl while fighting a criminal with a hentai fetish and Bruce Wayne ending up in a Barney the Purple Dinosaur costume when talking to a pre-school teacher about funding. Bruce Wayne also ended up in a pink bunny costume during a board meeting and Batman ended up in a Japanese cat-girl costume while talking to his new wife. In these cases, the person's memories had to be erased. Until Zatanna or Dr. Fate can break the chaos-based spell, Batman has been forced to work from the shadows, never showing himself to the criminals, and all business with Bruce Wayne is conducted over the computers.

Adult boy scout Clark Kent has been pranked more than a thousand times. This includes a photo of Lois in his wallet being replaced with a full nude picture, his Daily Planet article for publisher Perry White being replaced by an article for Penthouse magazine, his coffee being replaced with hard liqueur, and his underwear appearing on the outside of his pants. Superman has also suffered many pranks including his red and blue costume changing into translucent pale pink and Alice blue, random glasses (stylish corrective lens, expensive sunglasses, ugly welding goggles, giant comedy sunglasses, etc...) appearing on his eyes every five minutes when he's not wearing glasses, and various advertisements for condoms and life insurance appearing on his cape. Clark is still traumatized when someone or something disguised as Martha Kent walked into his office at the Daily Planet dressed in the skimpiest lingerie possible and holding a plate of cookies with various sex-themed shapes. The last son of Krypton managed to get the fake out of the building before anyone other the drunken janitor and maintenance man managed to see her, but she vanished without a trace before he could find anything out.

The entire Green Lantern corps has been pranked. It started with the Earth lantern, but spread faster than a virus to the others. The unknown magic causes Green Lanterns to randomly shift shades of green every two minutes.

Bright green, chartreuse, emerald, fern green, forest green, gray-asparagus green, Hunter green, Islamic green, jade, jungle green, lime, sea green, and many other shades. A second spell causes the subconscious thoughts of a lantern to be displayed in the patterns of the lanterns, as if their green light constructs and costumes were green-tinted TV screens. This has caused many disturbing and embarrassing moments, including a case in which the partner of a female lantern had a full nude image of her displayed on the green ark used to transport injured people.

Martian Manhunter tried to find the pranksters using his telepathic abilities but instead he got eighteen seasons of The Jerry Springer Show uncensored. Thousands of hours of tabloid talk show forced into his mind in less than forty three minutes resulted in temporary insanity, followed by random shape-shifting. Even now, J'onn J'onzz transforms into people involved in reports of adultery, bestiality, homophobia, homosexuality, incest, infidelity, pedophilia, pornography, prostitution, racism, strange fetishes, dwarfism, or transvestism, and often quotes them while in their forms. He's also developed a fear of his own costume and the only positive change is that his hand to hand fighting skills have improved.

The female super heroes have also been affected by magic, which has made them change their costumes for bizarre choices. These choices include Japanese school uniforms, leather cat suits, silk robes, and even thinking that dental floss is an appropriate costume. Twenty seven of the heroines were nearly arrested for indecent exposure in less than an hour. Some of the obsessed fan boys declared it a "holy day in memoriam".

At the Justice League orbital headquarters, Batman and Superman are talking to each other. Kal-El has covered himself with his cape, which is covered by a second cape. He's currently dressed in a psychedelic blue and pink body suit with only the S-shaped House of El symbol unchanged. Batman is currently dressed in black leather and Kevlar bondage gear with silver bat-wings extending from his temples and broken hand cuffs on his wrists.

"Selena is still upset about her cats."

"It's been two weeks."

"They were shaved and dyed green while she was sleeping. She woke up with neon green cats in her arms."

"How are the Red Nights?"

"Wally reported another couple of dead rogues. Gorilla Grodd was experimenting with a machine to boost his mental abilities, when there was some form of feedback. Instead of enhancing his brain, it made him nearly brain dead. Sixty-forth century stage magician Abra Kadabra has also cast his last spell. His body was found in Harry's Chinese Water Torture Cell."

In 1912 Harry Houdini replaced the Milk Can with his second most famous escape: the Chinese Water Torture Cell (Straight Jacket being his most famous). In this escape, Houdini's feet would be locked in stocks, and he would be lowered upside down into a tank filled with water.

"Lanterns have reported that Nekron is dead."

"Nekron. The embodiment of death and ruler of a region adjoining hell that also seems to border on Limbo and purgatory. A demon that draws his power from the souls and spirits of all those who have ever died, is dead!?"

"He should have been more powerful than ever with the number of deaths. Instead he was exposed to a spiritual weapon that shattered his power. Unable to control his own power, he was destroyed by it and the Lanterns only learned of his death because seers have reported that the feared Darkest Night prophecy has been broken."

"Any others?"

"Diana got a report from Themyscira. Ares and Circe have gone missing."

"The God of War and Goddess-level sorceress are missing?"

"No one can find them," says Batman, now dressed in a yellow sun dress with nekomimi (cat ears). "I've also got disturbing reports from the Teen Titans."

"Disturbing?? What did Robin report?"

"It's not what he reported. It's what my electronics have recorded."

"You've been spying on them!?"

"If something happens, I need information," says a serious Batman which is hard to pull off in a dress. "The computer taps recorded the pregnancy tests for Starfire, Raven, and two former criminals, Jinx and Cheshire."

* * *

**Another Universe -**

* * *

Years ago, some feared that the spreading chaos from Hallow-Earth would eventually cause the entire multi-verse to unravel. Project: Ark is a moon-sized vessel designed to survive the destruction of the multi-verse and rebuild time/space/reality from scratch, as well as acting as a repository of magic and technology so that such knowledge isn't lost.

Project: Ark is a sphere shaped machine measuring three thousand five hundred kilometers in diameter, which exists in the center of a spherical bubble of space time which is a zetta-meter in radius, meaning it has a radius of over 100,000 light-years, or twice the diameter of galactic disk of the Milky Way galaxy. The area is a near perfect void, lacking matter beyond dust particles and lacking energy beyond what is radiated by the sphere and barrier.

Within the depths of the massive machines, there are millions of spheres. Each sphere is less than five centimeters in diameter, but contains a micro universe, a complete recorded copy of a universe. If the universes are destroyed by the chaos, the micro-verse copies can be edited and used to recreate the destroyed realities.

There is also a danger; in the wrong hands, Project: Ark is a weapon of unparalleled proportions even by Hallow-Earth standards. A devious mind could rewrite a micro-verse in their own image, then use the sphere to replace the original. This essentially grants the user the power of creation, the power of God. It's one of the reasons that the Ark is maintained and protected at all times by god-like magical guardians and sentient machine gods, all lacking emotions or freewill beyond the directives.

It's strange that civilizations fearing the cancerous chaos of Hallow-Earth would construct their universe-saving spheres from mostly-Hallow-Earth technology and magic.

A group of high-end thieves have managed to pierce the space-time barrier and enter the Ark's own pocket dimension. They know the risks, but the potential for limitless power is too tempting to the male multi-verse bandits. Those that dream of wealth imagine creating planets made of gold, silver, and other rare metals. Those that dream of women and luxury imagine creating planets of lusty sex slaves and palaces in need of young men. Those that dream of power imagine vast galactic empires with themselves as emperors.

Their ship is one of most advanced stealth ships ever created by Hallow-Earth, with cloaking barriers that block all sensors and negate energy attacks, and advanced phasing technology that allows the ship to pass through solid matter. The stealth ship was stolen from the military using thieves whose bodies had been modified to get past biometric locks and information stolen by telepaths.

The captain of the ship and leader of the bandits is a former Korean soldier known as Dak-Ho Park. He had never heard of Halloween until October 30, 1997, when the world was transformed. The chaos magic spread from the town of Sunnydale, growing in power as it grew. First, people in costumes were changed, then people near those that changed, then people who had never encountered Halloween were changed by fiction or ancient legends. Six degrees of separation (also referred to as the "Human Web") refers to the idea that, if a person is one step away from each person they know and two steps away from each person who is known by one of the people they know, then everyone is at most six steps away from any other person on Earth. The chaos magic followed the steps like a vibration in the spider's web. Dak-Ho watched as his village was destroyed by a Kumiho (Korean nine-tailed fox) and his possessions stolen by Dokkaebi (goblins) His wife became a spiritual creature and his son became a girl filling him with shame. He spent years trying to survive with his only power being psychometry - the ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it.

He sees restoration in the orbs. He imagines a world without magic or monsters, a world where he lives as ruler with his wife and sons, a world in which Korea is a powerful nation and America is a barren wasteland. On the bridge of the ship, his hand reaches out as if to grab the world of his dreams in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, a point on the massive Ark shines then releases a beam of white energy at the cloaked ship. The beam measuring over a kilometer in radius consumes the entire ship in its brilliance. The high end thieves can only watch in terror as the white light fills the ship, consuming each member of the group. The ship is consumed by the white light and vanishes with all of those on board.

The men that dreamed of wealth find their invisible intangible spirits bound to pieces of gold and silver, forever condemned to be connected to their treasure but unable to touch it. The men that dreamed of women find themselves in the bodies of a common luxury, super soldier sex slaves known as Pokegirls. As Pokegirls they must service men or lose their intelligence and become mindless animals. The men that dreamed of power find themselves as poor weak slaves of vast empires, forever broken to the will of their masters. As for Dak-Ho Park, he finds himself imprisoned in the mind of a newborn, able to experience all that the child feels and senses, but unable to interact or influence. Dak-Ho Park is now Hana Park, a newborn daughter born to her former son

* * *

**-The Chase**

* * *

There are a countless number of inhabited worlds in the universe with a large majority able to sustain humanoid life. There are hundreds of millions of inhabited worlds in the Milky Way galaxy alone. These worlds range from planets covered in ice or water, planets filled with hostile plant and animal life, and planets that were created specifically for their inhabitants. There are also a handful of special planets that are natural wonders and are preserved for the enjoyment of people who visit them.

The Aloshan system contains five planets and four dwarf planets orbiting a star resembling Earth's sun. Three of the planets are massive gas giants with many moons that cleanse the system of asteroids and other debris. The dwarf planets orbit outside the orbits of the three giants. Alosha-4 is a barren, lifeless rock with some ice and a history of past life similar to Mars. It's a resource planet, where metals and minerals are mined and used as raw materials for space stations and construction on Alosha-5.

The world of Alosha-5 is a one mooned tropical planet orbiting the yellow star. The planet is mostly covered in water filled with a vast array of aquatic and marine life. There are also many atolls - islands of coral that encircles lagoons of water- with vast sandy white beaches and giant fruit trees. Vacationers stay on swath design cruise ships which remain steady even in the worst storms and offer all the luxuries imaginable. Some of the vacationers can chose to stay in eco-friendly cabins on the atolls which give them greater privacy.

After their ship landed at one of the three Aloshan space ports - massive artificial islands designed for the fueling, maintenance, and repair of various space ships and the cruise ship fleet - the Chase couple decided to use one of the cabins to relax. The couple are currently relaxing on the white sand and absorbing the sun's rays.

Cordelia is dressed in a skimpy bathing suit that resembles patches of red fabric held in place by thin gold chains. Those chains are engraved on a microscopic level with magic seals that not only protect Cordelia from skin damage due to ultraviolet light, but allow the tan to be full body and prevent tan lines. The ancient fire benders of Azula's world were sun worshipers and drew their fighting style from fiery dragons, so Cordelia has inherited a love of sun. She had the piece of clothing specially made in Magia so she could soak up as much of the sun's rays as she wants without needing a dermal regenerator afterwards. She also wears a hair tie edged with seals that prevent her from contracting any form of disease, be it from virus, bacteria, parasite, fungus, prion, or nanomachine.

Itachi is dressed in red and black swim trunks with a golden tie. The tie is actually woven metal and silk fibers marked with similar symbols that protect Itachi's skin and also prevent him from contracting any form of disease. He also wears a pair of wraparound sunglasses for added protection for his special eyes. An Uchiha's most valuable body part is his Sharingan doujutsu and it would be stupid to lose it due to a sunny day.

Itachi remembers that many Hallow-Earth Uchiha, especially those that were part of the Dark Council, worshiped the moon because in their worlds it was the prison of the Ten-Tailed Beast. The tomoes of the Sharingan came from the eye of Jubi, the result of the Rikudo Sennin (Six path sage) being forced to contain the demon's spirit in his own body until he could separate the demon into the nine tailed beasts at the end of his life. The oldest son of the sage believed in power and that lust for power caused the demon taint to mutate them. Some of them said when a part of the family tried to purge the taint, they nearly went blind but developed the ability to see chakra, the Byakugan. The other part, who were willing to do anything for power, became the Uchiha. Ever since the encounter with those Uchiha, Itachi has developed a love of sun and when the chance came took up sunbathing with his wife.

Itachi's eyes glow slightly under the glasses.

"I feel a little guilty about leaving the kids on Hallow-Earth."

"The children will be fine. Seikahime, Aoi, Geshi, and Seiryuu are with Naruto Militia and the Governess said she will make sure the blonds don't neglect their education. Shisui, Mikoto, and Izuna are visiting 'relatives' in Nihon and want to learn new techniques from the various fire users. The Governess is taking care of Ursa and the entire Akatsuki would run in fear from that woman."

"I mean I'm sorry for the caretakers. I know our kids will be fine, but those kids could burn a petrified forest."

Itachi knows his wife isn't joking since Aoi's blue flames once melted solid rock when she had a tantrum.

"The communications system will be fixed by tomorrow and we can contact home on subspace."

"I wish Oz didn't travel so much. He might be helping many people, but it isn't helping us."

There is a pause as they soak up the rays.

"I did get some more news about home."

"What?"

"Two things. One: There was some sort of disaster caused by two fighting hedgehogs."

"Hedgehogs?? What's the other?"

"Hallow-Earth has proven to be stranger than what was once thought."

"Is that even possible, love?"

"There are hundreds of thousands of fictional and fiction based characters breeding and producing more chaos, but now a vast array of fictional characters are being reborn as children of Hallow-Earth. They start off as relatively normal children, but then they regain their past life memories. The end result is that the even greater diversity increases the chaos."

"You mean..."

"People that died in other dimensions, that were once fictional in our world, are being reborn in our world. It's causing trouble with the more supernatural elements. A good example is the Soul Society of another dimension believes in the balance of souls dying and being reborn. It's the reason that they exterminated the Quincy, for upsetting the balance. Now they're losing souls through tears into our dimension."

"Things are going to get more complicated."

Suddenly, there is a thunderous sound and the ocean retracts showing the beach and sea bed. Itachi and Cordelia stare at the massive tsunami approaching their island, over a kilometer tall and created when the guidance system of a supply shuttle failed and crashed into the ocean like a huge metal meteorite. They turn to each other and Cordelia nods. Itachi looks at the approaching wave and lowers his eyes to reveal his Sokyuu Sharingan (Redemption Copying Wheel Eye). The doujutsu's final evolution is blue, opposite to the normal sharingan red and instead of three common black tomoes or interlinking marks (Mangekyo), it has nine white tomoes.

"**KAGU-TSUCHI!"**

In an instant a shining sphere of pure-white fire appears in the air and vaporizes part of the tsunami. As the sphere implodes and vanishes, the ocean water is cut into a V shape that passes the Chase private island.

* * *

**Another Oz Adventure**

* * *

Daniel Lucien Osborne, Space Wolf of Hallow-Earth, wonders how he ends up in strange situations. He can understand fighting space pirates in the depths of space. He can understand fighting monsters that threaten colonies. He can understand exterminating infestations of parasitic aliens threatening entire planets.

What he doesn't understand is how he ended up in a world that looks like it was created by Lyman Frank Baum while he was high on marijuana and LSD. Oz's ship encountered an anomaly in space and ended up crashing into a small town on the Planet Oz. The natives, resembling adult proportional dwarfs dressed in blue, were upset with him crushing a dozen of them, but they were still drunk from celebrating the death of Witch of the East.

He quickly learned that the world is a magocracy, a form of government in which society is ruled by magi, wizards, or witches. He also learned that the little blue-clothed annoyances known as "Kins" were criminals reduced to powerless dwarfs, The kins he encountered no longer possessed magic and were servants of the Eastern ruler, the Witch of the East and the only person preventing the Wizard from conquering the continent was the Witch of the North, Locasta, the Witch of the South, Glinda, and Elphaba the Witch of the West.

In order to prevent Mr. Diggs, an extraterrestrial posing as a magic user, from taking over the planet Oz, the witches contracted him to stop a team sent by the Wizard to assassinate the Witch of the West.

Oz looks at his opponents and wonders which god has a sick sense of humor.

Dorothy Gale is a normal looking young girl with long blonde hair reaching her shoulders. She's dressed in a white sailor style uniform with a wide-rimmed white hat, ruby-colored slippers, and a black umbrella. She looks normal, but Oz once encountered the insane American McGee's Alice, who's a blood thirsty version of Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

The Scarecrow is a tall, thin man with long limbs dressed in old clothing with gloves, leather shoes, and a mask secured by a hangman rope around his neck. The mask's eye holes show two insane blue orbs while straw yellow hair sticks out the back of the mask. He also wears a wide rimmed hat and holds a kama - a farmer's sickle with the blade lengthened for severing limbs.

The Tinman is a tall, lean, muscular cyborg with silver hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. He's dressed in a sleeveless black jumpsuit that displays his robotic arms with old leather boots that absorb vibrations and protective armor on his shoulders and knees. The straps on the jumpsuit make it resemble bondage gear and he's armed with an axe and a shotgun.

The Lion is a therianthrope like him, but a were-lion. In his hybrid form, he stands over seven feet tall with a muscular furry body, claws, and the head and tails of a lion including a black mane. He has gold-brown fur and gold eyes filled with blood lust. He doesn't carry any weapons beyond his own fangs and claws, and his own clothing is a long hooded forest camouflage cloak that can cover all three of his forms.

"So what does The Wizard have that he would be brave enough to hire Hallow-Earth mercenaries?"

"I'm in this for the fights," says Lion. "I like the slaughter and combat. You might think it cowardly to kill the weak, but it's the law of nature. The strong survive and weak are prey."

"Money," says Tinman. "You said it yourself, we are mercenaries. Soldiers of fortune."

"Information," says Scarecrow. "He has Files which interest me."

"He's also located a tear that can get me home to my world," says Miss Gale.

"You know that isn't your world. That world already has a Dorothy."

"They won't after I kill her," says Miss Gale, as she spins her umbrella.

The magic seals inside the shaft create an extremely powerful electromagnetic field which propels the iron pellet inside the umbrella at near light speed velocity out of the tip. The magical rail gun goes straight through Oz's extremely durable body and the tree behind him creating a trail of red.

Tin draws his right arm, which is holding the battle axe, back, but then raises his left arm. The left arm transforms to reveal a set of gun barrels that begin to fire hundreds of high explosive armor-piercing rounds. Oz is forced to jump into the air to avoid the barrage which cuts several trees into pieces.

Scarecrow moves at superhuman speed and slashes Oz with his sharpened kama. He cuts Oz more than a thousand times before they land on the ground. The amount of blood released rains down on the ground below, soaking the glass and dry soil. The Scarecrow also frowns under his mask as fragments of his sickle's broken edge hits the ground.

Lion is the next to attack, locking hands with Oz who completely transformed into his hybrid wolf form while fighting Scarecrow in midair. The two superhuman warriors of Hallow-Earth struggle against each other. Tinman takes the opportunity to slash his axe downward creating an energy shockwave that speeds towards the two shape shifters at the speed of sound. The two animal-men are blasted through a dozen trees before they finally crash into a clearing.

Lion, in serious pain, roars as he climbs to his feet. "Tinman! Watch where you're shooting!!"

There is a white flash from the head of the axe and the recovering Oz is hit the chest by a shotgun blast. There is a spray of blood as the lycan falls to the ground.

"I did. That's why I didn't use my silver shot."

"Bastard. He was mine! You don't have the courage to kill with your bare hands like a Therian!"

"You have any sense. You're nothing but a bloodthirsty dirty animal!"

Suddenly, Oz delivers a brutal punch to Lion's jaw, breaking the bone and sending blood, saliva, and tooth fragments spraying. Tinman raises his shotgun axe and fires a second shot, but Oz grabs Lion and uses him as a human shield. The silver shot hits Lion in the chest creating a burst of white flame. Tinman tries to switch weapon settings, when Oz picks a huge fallen tree from the ground and tosses it like a javelin at Tinman. Tinman tries to block, but he can't anchor himself on the soft soil and is sent flying. When he manages to push the broken trunk off of his body, he finds Oz holding his war axe.

"Note. I'm immune to silver unlike your former comrade," says Oz.

Many meters away, Lion is dead, his chest consumed by white flames and his face consumed by pain with smoke trailing from his nose, mouth, and eyes. The white flames are dying out with the sparkling silver buckshot surrounded by fine ash on the ground encircled by the torso hole.

The axe comes down with far greater force then Tinman could manage with his cybernetics and cuts the head of the cyborg clean in half. The weapon's power cells then overload, causing them and the stored ammunition to detonate. Oz jumps back as the axe explodes and obliterates what remains of the Tinman. What remains falls into a river and will corrode to dust in a thousand years.

Oz is struck three more times by Dorothy's magical magnetic rail gun shots. The near light speed shots go completely through his body with a little magical help, but Oz's regenerative powers are second to none on this planet.

"Out of the way girl!"

Oz turns to see Dorothy collapse with a blood soaked shirt as Scarecrow walks towards him holding a bloody, but fully repaired kama.

"You managed to break my blade. Break. My. Blade. I managed to repair it, but you managed to break it! It's stained with that girl's blood, but I want it covered in your blood, because you managed to break my blade!" says Scarecrow, sounding more and more insane by the second. "I'll break you. I'll cut you! Break you! Cut you!"

Scarecrow lets out a scream as a howling wind swirls around him, then he vanishes in a blur of motion. A howling wind swirls around Oz and while he can't see Scarecrow, he can feel the enhanced blade cutting him hundreds of thousands of times in a matter of seconds. The winds turn reddish-pink with his blood as fur and layers of skin and muscle are sliced apart and ground into pulp by the slicing wind.

Oz doesn't allow himself to panic, instead he focuses on the techniques he learned from his fellow colonists. He then releases a single punch glowing with his fierce blue aura. There is an explosion as the winds disperse and Scarecrow's broken form smashes through a dozen trees.

Scarecrow is mangled with nearly all his bones shattered, muscles torn to pieces, and many ruptured and bruised organs. The only reason he's alive is his insanity and the same conditioning that allowed him to use super speed.

"He broke my blade. He broke me! I cut him, but I can't cut. I'm broken!" howls Scarecrow, not caring about the blood spraying from the destroyed lung.

Suddenly, he stops ranting because Dorothy is standing above him pointing the tip of her umbrella at his head. There is a click, which seems impossibly loud, then a flamethrower activates. A jet of intense flame shoots from the umbrella tip and sets the broken mad man ablaze. Dorothy holds the position for thirty seconds until the flamethrower runs out of fuel. She then turns to look at the badly injured Oz.

Oz's regeneration is slowed by the special anti-healing factor poison covering the blade. This leaves him resting under a damaged tree in a pool of his own blood.

"I want to go home," says a crying Dorothy, as a blade emerges from her umbrella. She moves towards Oz despite her own wounds beginning to reopen. Oz recognizes the style of his executioner's weapon. The blade is trinium-steel reinforced with adamantium and coated with anti-regeneration poison.

Oz wonders if a Soul Society ship will recover his soul, when he hears a gun shot.

Oz watches as Dorothy falls to the ground dead making a trail of blood and tears in the air. He looks into the trees to see his savior. It looks like an ape with a long snout, sharp claws, a long prehensile tail holding him to the tree, and a pair of giant feathery black wings. The primate has the black eyes of a bird and holds an old style black rifle with gold runes. He also dressed in an odd black jacket modified for his wings and a yellow hat.

"I'm Lt. George Curio Rey. Primary sniper for the 6th Squad Flying Monkeys."

* * *

**Magia-Misteria**

* * *

On Hallow-Earth, there are many arrivals from Nihon. They have come to the city of magic and mystery in order to improve their control over their abilities. Normally their own cities would be able to train them, but their powers have grown in the chaos and only the most powerful city of magic can help them.

They are from Academy City, second only to Mahora as a place of learning. Located west of what was Tokyo, with a total population of about two point three million, with eighty percent of them being students and one eighth of those students living in the city dorms. As the city's name suggests, it is a city of several schools and institutions of higher learning from kindergarten to university level that learn side by side along with the scientists who carry out research on psychic powers and higher technology. The original city was founded by the magician Aleister Crowley to do studies and research on the development of preternatural abilities. This city was founded by another version of Aleister Crowley and its former students.

Power users are also known as psychics or espers, they are people who can use psychic or supernatural powers. Most power users were born with supernatural powers while others are ordinary people who have the potential to develop them.

Most of the magic users in Academy City are mirrors. In their world, magic was created by people who wanted to have powers just like their psychic counterparts. Because their magic was designed so that most ordinary people can learn and use it, regardless of what type of magic it is, people with innate supernatural powers are unable to use it without suffering injury.

Toma Kamijo possesses the unique Imagine Breaker, a power which negates all magic, psychic, or divine powers but also his own good luck. Halloween has magnified this ability to the point where he can negate all magical and psychic activity for a ten kilometer radius when under stress. This is a serious problem since a large percent of the world's population now depend on magic or magic hybrid technology.

The techno-wizards of Magia-Misteria have engineered a power suppression band that will allow Toma to live a normal life and actually possess a small amount of luck. Toma is also suffering from power induced amnesia but his memories can be restored using a magical technique if they can fully suppress his powers.

Toma's friend is Index, whose full name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. She is a young nun from Necessarius ("Church of Necessary Evil"), a branch of the Church of England. Her appearance is that of a young woman with silvery blue hair. Her mind has been implanted with the one hundred three thousand magical texts of the Index- Librorum- Prohibitorum (a list of publications prohibited by the Roman Catholic Church.) She possesses a perfect memory allowing her to recall the forbidden knowledge, though the ability cost her own personal memories (or so the Church says).

In the world of Halloween, her mind has also gained other grimoires containing some of the darkest magic ever to appear on the planet, including many tomes of Eldritch Lore such as the Necronomicon, Vermis Mysteriis, Liber Ivonis (The Book of Eibon), Cultes des Goules and Die Unsprechliche Kulten. This has left her in a supernatural coma since she appeared in the decimated remains of Old Tokyo.

Magia-Misteria possesses the largest collection of forbidden tomes known as the Vault. They also have methods that will permanently remove every single text from Index's mind and allow them to repair the damage done to her mind and soul.

Mikoto Misaka is the third major member of the group. She is psychic user of Academy City, her powers are ranked Level 5, the highest rank for the most powerful psychic users in her world, and she ranks as the third-strongest out of the seven people who hold this rank in Academy City. Mikoto's power is electrokinesis, the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. She is powerful enough to cause a blackout in the city, make instant rail-guns by using coins as projectiles, and use electricity to magnetically attract iron particles around her into a chain-sword whip. She can also manipulate electrical objects such as networks and security systems.

On Hallow-Earth, her powers have been enhanced to the point where her rail-gun projectiles could destroy heavily armored aircraft carriers. It also left her with a serious condition in which magical energy accumulates in her body until she has a violent seizure which causes a destructive discharge of her powers and puts her life in danger. The war with the Dark Council forced her to use her powers many times and many times she almost died because of the energy accumulation in Hallow-Earth's magic rich environment.

She is in Magia-Misteria to obtain a completed anti-magic band, which will allow her to be active in a magical environment without energy building up her cells to critical levels. She's currently forced to wear an incomplete version and hold the Imagine Breaker hand of a suppressed Toma.

Mikoto turns to Toma and says, "I'm finally going to stop holding your hand."

"You've been holding my hand for a while."

"I meant physically holding your hand."

There have been many Valentine Events and since Toma stays next to Mikoto to support her, they became an odd couple. Their six children have inherited their mother's considerable psychic power, but thankfully didn't inherit their father's lack of luck. All of Toma's children do possess some negation ability. His children with a magic user have the ability to negate psychic powers, his children with a psychic have the ability to negate many types of magic, and his children with non-magical non-psychic woman have the ability to negate divine and demonic powers. This also includes the ability to alter probability and parasitically absorb another person's "luck".

* * *

**Machina-Digital World**

* * *

Angela Spica, also known the Engineer, and co-ruler of the machine city of Machina, is looking at reports coming from the Digital Worlds. The Digital World (or DigiWorld for short) is a parallel universe to Earth that was made from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks. With the rapid expansion of technology and contact with other systems using subspace and hyper-space networks, the Digital World has grown to levels beyond imagination. The current form of the Digital World is a massive Dyson Sphere (hollow planet) with a radius of a Zettameter (100,000 light-years/ the diameter of the galactic disk of the Milky Way Galaxy). This massive increase in size has also led to the rapid evolution of its inhabitants.

The Four Holy Beasts also known as Four Harmonious Ones and the Digimon Sovereigns - Xuanwumon (Ebonwumon), Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon (Azulongmon), and Baihumon - still rule over four sections of the Digital World under the command of God Beast Huanglongmon (Fanglongmon) with help from Celestial Digimon - Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon. There are also various forms of artificial intelligence and even some humans who have ascended into god-like beings who rule over their parts of the digital world.

Evil has also evolved. Viral demi-gods, evolved from AI viruses and malignant programs, have begun conquering sections of the Digital World. These digital warlords may have only conquered a minute bit of the Digital World, but the sections are still larger than the surface of Hallow-Earth times a hundred.

"Report from the Data Overmind and The Puppetmaster. Lord Hazard has defeated King Lucemon Falldown Mode in Dark Area 666. The absorption of data has allowed him to achieve super-ultimate level. Evil God Digimon Neo-Millennium-mon has destroyed sectors 2354, 2355, 2356, and 2457. Destined are being sent," says a female digital voice. "New transmission from Mainframe system."

"Mainframe system?" asks Angela, remembering the two digital cities of sprites and binomes floating in a sea of energy.

"Report from Guardian 452, Bob. Hexadecimal has returned and claimed a section of the system."

"Report. Hexadecimal virus."

"Hexadecimal is a virus of incredible power and unpredictable insanity. She is the undisputed Queen of Chaos, programmed to cause chaos and malfunction within a computer program. Hexadecimal was born from the super virus Gigabyte. When the scientist Welman Matrix activated his new experiment, the Gateway Command, it brought Gigabyte to Mainframe's Twin City. He damaged the Gateway and it exploded, destroying the city and splitting Gigabyte into two new viruses, Hexadecimal and her brother Megabyte. Gigabyte's transfinite power reserves, teleportation, ability to fly, portal forming abilities, and many other powers went to Hexadecimal. She became more stable after the Viral Wars and later became a Sprite during the Net Wars against super virus Daemon. She was forced to sacrifice herself to stop Daemon's countdown to deletion"

"We will monitor the situation."

"Additional data. Hexadecimal is pregnant with brood."

"What!? How? Who's the father?"

"Hexadecimal is pregnant. Humanoid Viruses, Sprites, and Binomes are able to reproduce by transmission of data code. The father is Kabuterimon who is partnered with a Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi."

"Kabuterimon?"

"An Insectoid Digimon, whose name and design are derived from the Rhinoceros Beetle (Kabutomushi). He has a hard exoskeleton that gives him iron-like defenses, and his jaws possess ant-like strength. He has a high performance in both attack and defense."

"Not Tentomon?"

"Tentomon is the Child/Rookie Stage, while Kabuterimon is the Adult/Champion Stage. Hexadecimal told binome reporter Chip Binar that she may do many sinister things, but she isn't a child then proceeded to eat Chip for implying anything different."

"What does she see in the little beetle?"

"Interview pre-consumption of reporter indicates fondness for his sense of humor. Quote 'He makes me laugh'."

* * *

**Hospital - **

* * *

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris has treated many patients and since most of them have origins in fiction, he has increased his personal media collection. Every time he encountered a new character he has ordered the media series to help familiarize himself with them. Many groups that come in can be organized by theme, series author, or the actor.

Xander's newest patients are characters created by Go Nagai, a Japanese manga artist and a prolific author of science fiction, fantasy, horror and erotica. These main characters have changed from their original forms, but that is a common effect of living in the Hallow-Earth environment

The first patient is Akira Fudo, also known as the demonic hero known as Devilman. In his world, he was a timid man occasionally protected by his girlfriend Miki until Ryo Asuka showed him the world's horrific past. In that world's history, demons ruled the ancient Earth and possessed the ability to fuse with living and non-living matter to become more powerful, the same way humans would create tools and weapons. Those demons locked in ice were about to escape and only a devil would possess the power to kill other devils. Ryo's plan was to bring Akira to a wild amoral party filled with sex, drugs, and alcohol which would lower their human minds until they were possessed by demons, then Akira and Ryo would take control from the demons and become Devilmen. Akira succeeded, taking control of the beast of hell Amon and slaughtered demons. Then Ryo revealed himself to be the god of demons Satan and they fought against each other in the final battle.

"What's the problem?"

Akira was killed, torn in half by Satan, but in grief and guilt Satan recreated the world to punish itself for killing the person it loved. Satan's demon warrior Zenon was transformed into the cruel warlord Slum King, who tortured Ryo, including cutting off his limbs and making him crawl like a dog. Akira was transformed into a man-monster. Now standing three meters tall with the muscles of a gorilla, the fangs of a wolf, and the eyes of demon wielding a giant jack knife, he became the savage anti-hero Violence Jack

Akira's last memories were fighting demons in hell, when he awoke in the world of Halloween. He once more has his human form, but can transform into his Devilman form or one of his three Jack forms. Those forms include the man monster, a muscular woman version, and a small child version.

"I keep transforming into Female Jack," says Akira, pushing his long hair and sideburns back. "It's getting harder and harder to retain my male human form."

The second patient is Miki Makimura. She is Akira's childhood friend who has feelings for him and liked his new tougher persona, a result of the demon fusion. Near the end of the world, Miki and her family were killed by crazed townsfolk who thought Miki and her family were demons and her head was put on a pole. When Akira found this he murdered everyone there (quite violently but they had it coming) and held her head in his arms. She doesn't remember her time as a pet to the Slum King in the world of Violence Jack.

"Your problem?"

In the world of Halloween, she was transformed when she merged with the resurrected demon bird Siline. Siline had been the lover/wife/mate of Amon, the demon that Akira Fudo merged with. She had tried to kill Akira repeatedly for taking Amon from her and died fighting him. In the world of Halloween, knowing her chances were small, she fused with Miki so she could be with Amon.

"I'm craving blood and meat all the time. There is this persistent hunger and I find myself wanting to change into Siline and hunt," says Miki, looking very upset and worried.

"Finally, what's your problem, Ryo?"

The third patient is Ryo Asuka. In their world, the real Ryo Asuka had been dead for some time and he is really Satan. To infiltrate the human world, Satan had been hypnotized by Psyco Jenny and went out as Ryo Asuka, but Ryo's feeling of friendship for Akira turned to love for Satan and he had developed love for Akira. Satan's mutated abilities have transformed him in the world of Halloween, and has bonded completely with Akira and Miki. He can be male, female, or mixed depending on the desires of the other two, despite him possessing greater power.

"I'm also getting stuck in female form," says Ryo. "I'm on the verge of changing my name to Lan Asuka."

"Please don't," says Jun Fudo

The fourth patient is Jun Fudo, a beautiful super model and Devilman Lady. She is basically a female version of Akira with the demons being created by the Devil-Beast Syndrome. An individual with D.B.S. will usually transform into a monstrous creature with awesome powers and little to no control over themselves. The transformations always seem to have something to do with the user's inner feelings or strengths (cat lovers may become cat-like, swimmers may become fish-like etc), those that retain their greater human faculties have the ability to control when and how they transform. She, like Akira, was eventually killed, but her universe had a more positive ending with demons and humans living in peace.

"Akira, Miki, and Ryo are in a ménage à trois, correct," says Xander, pulling out a simple looking scanner.

The three nod.

"It's strange to think this is your first time."

"First what?" asks Akira.

"You three are pregnant."

Three heads hit the ground, while Jun Fudo stares. She first looks shocked, then smiles, then giggles, and finally, burst out laughing.

"All this trouble because they forgot to use condoms," laughs Jun.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

"What do mean?'

"Valentine Magic is only limited to humanoid species, it's not limited by gender. You can tell Kazumi she's going to be a co-mother."

Thump! Another body hits the floor.

* * *

**Hospital - **

* * *

In the world of Earth-X, the leader of the Inhumans allowed his people to join with the rest of humanity. The Inhumans are descendents of human experiments conducted by the powerful extraterrestrial race known as the Kree. When the Kree left, the people survived and eventually began experiments with the Terrigen Mist (a process known as Terrigenesis) which gave them various powers, but also caused lasting genetic damage and deformities. About ten years after the end of the heroic age, Black Bolt secretly released the mutagenic Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere, seeking to transform humanity into Inhumans so that his people will not suffer persecution. The Terrigen Mists became a permanent component of Earth's polluted atmosphere granting everyone superhuman powers.

Years later, Reed Richards - a former hero named Mister Fantastic - converted his vibranium power network into "Human Torches", hoping to burn off the Terrigen Mists and restore Earth's human population.

In the world of Hallow-Earth, there is a small isolated colony composed of those who survived without powers. These people were either rescued by others or use items of advanced magic or technology. They are a "pro-normal" settlement wanting to return the world to blue sky and homo-sapiens. They are a devout Christian colony believing humans should only exist as god created them. In their desperation they forced a few mad scientists to construct three massive towers, machines that would draw radiation, magic, and spiritual elements from the atmosphere. They even hoped that the "Human Torches" would gradually remove super-powers and prevent children with super-powers from being born

For Hallow-Earth, magical creatures and individuals of mixed-species heritage would be poisoned to death if they stayed near the Human Torches for too long. The flow of souls is also disrupted by the towers, which upsets the Shinigami especially the Soul Reapers.

Less than a week after the activation of the towers, the order was given for the towers to be destroyed by the world governments. The colony refused to submit to those they believed had been corrupted by power and instead increased their defenses around the Human Torches.

Less than two hours ago, the Colony Alliance sent a group of Badass Normals to infiltrate the colony to destroy the towers. The team was composed of those possessing minor personal powers, but armed to the teeth with Sunnydale, Citadel, and Machina designed technology. Each warrior was dressed in body armor composed of dilatant and meta-materials and thermo-optic cloaking technology to render them invisible. The team managed to reach one of the Human Torches and planted explosives.

Less than one hour ago, the demolition charges detonated and destroyed one of the Human Torch towers. This caused the spiritual and magical elements accumulated from the atmosphere to explode outward. The shockwave not only caused the other towers to overload and explode but also completely devastated the colony, killing eighty percent of the population in the blast and killing seventy five percent of the surviving population with radiation. Eighty percent of those not killed by the radiation were later killed by the roaming monsters and hostile life forms of Hallow-Earth without their technology or colony to protect them.

"Out of a population of six thousand, only sixty people survived with forty eight of them being under the age of twelve," states Nurse Jungle. "The remaining twelve include six teenagers, five young adults, and one elderly priest."

"Begone you heathens! You devils will not take this Christian soldier," rants the priest before he receives a tranquilizer to the neck.

"Any other problems?"

"The destruction of the Torches released a lot of meta particles which have infected the survivors, especially the younger ones. They'd already developed minor psychic powers which their parents could have mistaken for instinct, intuition, and talent. The powers are growing and we already have cases of telepathy, telekinesis, ESP, and psychometry. "

"The teens?"

"They're adapting quickly. It seems they weren't as devout as their parents or as much as the priest wanted them to be."

"We need to be careful. If the accumulated magic reaches too high a level it could damage their bodies, minds, and spirits," says Xander, writing out several forms for Nurse Jungle. "Anymore problems?"

"Stephanie Meanswell. Human dancer who was originally from the settlement of Lazy Town. The absorbed magical elements slowed her aging so she hasn't matured physically or mentally since she first appeared on our world. She was protected by hunters until she was eventually left in the Red Earth Colony. She was found with the survivors, but appears to be suffering from a long term condition."

"The condition?"

"ADHD"

Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder is a neuro-behavioral developmental disorder and is primarily characterized by the co-existence of attentional problems and hyperactivity, with each behavior occurring infrequently alone. While symptoms may appear to be innocent and merely annoying nuisances to observers, if left untreated, the persistent and pervasive effects of ADHD symptoms can insidiously and severely interfere with one's ability to get the most out of education, fulfill one's potential in the workplace, establish and maintain interpersonal relationships, and maintain a generally positive sense of self.

"Has the lab determined the cause?"

"Genetic tests indicate problems with the dopamine transporters. There are also environmental factors caused by the meta-elements building up in the nerve tissue. If she is finally able to develop superhuman abilities they will most likely be linked to reflexes and speed."

"Have the nano-engineers create nanomachines to correct the genetic flaws and chemical imbalance. We can then have the medical witches manipulate her body."

* * *

**Hospital - **

* * *

Dr. Harris sits at a desk with his cup of coffee and his Blackberry Hex PDA. He looks for his E-Mail folder.

_You have (150) New Mail._

Xander seems to deflate at the number of e-mails and this doesn't even include medical reports or the five hundred and fifty items in his Spam Folders. He looks through the name and organizes them using an artificial intelligence mail sorter. The official mail includes the name of many doctors and nurses, but the top names make him frown.

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12__th__ Division and Co-President of the SRI _

Xander selects the files and hits the DELETE key, only for the screen to go psychedelic and Mayuri's grinning skull-like face to appear in the center.

"Deleting my e-mails without even reading them, Doctor Harris," says Mayuri. "Bad boy."

Xander's face then pales at the pictures that are displayed. Most of the pictures are ones of the good doctor that make Xander want to have those memories erased from his mind and soul. After a minute the pictures stop and Mayuri's face returns to the screen.

"You better read my e-mails from now on or I'll show you more interesting things then me performing body modification on myself," says Mayuri, then the screen reverts back to the e-mail browser he was on.

Xander seals that portion of his memory away for later erasure using his mental training, then goes on to the next e-mails, which appear to be from several female doctors and nurses of notable skill and fame. When he opens them, he finds female admirers wearing indecent lingerie or nothing but lab coats striking poses. The pictures would make the creators of Playboy and Penthouse drool, but Xander is married to extremely beautiful and powerful women so he only blushes slightly. The blush gets worse when he tries to close the files and triggers video files of the medical geniuses showing their wild side. The loud audio makes several people near the coffee machine stare at him.

"Mail sorter. New sorting command for DoctorXC2H Mail. Separate all mails with embedded close/delete-activated files to New Folder - Video Messages and deactivate triggers," commands Xander, while covering his embarrassed face with his hand.

"Acknowledged"

"Doctor Harris!"

Xander turns to see his favorite medical assistant, Nurse Jungle.

"What's the problem?"

"Thirty two injured people incoming. Major bone breakage, blood loss, nerve damage, and organ damage."

"What happened?"

"Badass adorable children."

"What?"

"Magic card mistress Sakura Kinomoto, rurouni swordsman Kenshin Himura, mafia leader Tsunayoshi Sawada, death perceiver Shiki Ryogi, master magi Negi Springfield, and Espada-class arrancar Nel Tu Odelschwanck all had children who were even more adorable than they were when they were young. This caused approximately forty Nihon tourists to go into cute mode and try to hug them like dolls. The children are second generation badasses and took offence to being molested by cute-obsessed idiots "

"You think people would learn. Haven't they heard of Enfant Terrible? I aborted two and delivered twenty four this month alone."

**BEEP!**

Xander looks at his Blackberry Hex and his eyes go wide. Nurse Jungle looks worried since the Apocalypse wouldn't shake Xander's cool.

"It's a hentai alert."

A hentai alert refers to irredeemably perverted patients who are usually badly injured by their victims. Members of this group include detective Ryo Saeba, martial arts grandmaster Happosai, space fighter Ataru Moroboshi, perverted monk Miroku, and wushu master Ma Kensei. Joyce's husband Jiraiya is a super pervert who routinely gets seriously injured when Joyce smashes him into and sometimes through the reinforced walls of the hospital.

"What's so scary about that? You're a guy."

"The pervs are women."

"What!?"

"Chizuru Honshou isn't so bad. She's an open lesbian. Clio Aquanaut is a bisexual weapons chief. The main problem is a version of Nabiki Tendo. Instead of being a money-obsessed trickster-philosopher who lives by pandering to people's greed and gullibility, she is a sex obsessed trickster with more cunning than a skulk of kitsune "

"How did that happen??"

"She's from a fighter hentai crossover universe. She's half succubus from an affair her mother had and as a result she can makes millions by living for centuries. So instead of focusing on finances, she spends her time trying to manipulate both sexes. The only person able to control her was their world's version of Ranma."

"How did he manage it?"

"In that world, Ranma's mother Nodoka was a descendent of Belial Aenslaed, father of Makai princess and warrior succubus Morrigan Aensland. The magic of Jusenkyo caused demon atavism - a process in which a descendent of a demon is changed into that type of demon. As a result, her female form is a pure succubus noble like Morrigan and Lilith, while his male form is half-demon."

"So where is he?"

"He was injured by an anti-demon weapon and won't be fully recovered and awake for another six months."

* * *

**Hospital - **

* * *

"Nanaya Family has arrived at Gate 30."

"Son Family has arrived at Gate 90."

"The Takamachi family has arrived at Gate 120."

"Zaoldyeck family has arrived at Gate 125."

"The Tendo, Kuno, and Saotome families have arrived at Gate 130."

"The Jurai Royal Family has arrived at Special Gate 6."

Xander stands at the arrival gates as the female voice announces the arrivals. These people arrive at either the new space port, the Magia sea port, the fortress gates of the city, or by direct teleportation to secure areas.

"Dr. Harris."

Xander turns to see the head of hospital security, codename Red Queen. She's a tall, athletic woman with red eyes, pale almost white skin, and long straight red hair reaching mid-back. She's dressed in a tight bright red body suit composed of a mixture of antimicrobial materials, sheer thickening fluids, and meta-materials. This means that not only does her clothing kill any germs it comes in contact with, but when struck with an impact (like say, from a bullet) it hardens into a bulletproof plate in a microsecond. She also wakes a red face mask with an air filtering system and hooded invisibility cloak - a hybrid of magic and technology.

"How are things?"

"Not good. There have been difficult members of royalty and rich families coming in. You think they would lose the attitudes after being forced to rebuild their fortunes on Hallow-Earth."

"Not all of them are from Hallow-Earth."

"We had to detain a Seiryo Tennan and his Kyo Komachi. Someone secretly injected them with illegal espionage nanorobots including interceptors. He and his wife had to be placed in a barrier, then injected with hunter nanomachines to eliminate the espionage units."

"I heard he was an arrogant idiot who once named his ship Unko (Shit!)."

"He is, but he's become nicer now that he's married," says the Red Queen. "We also had to arrest members of the Kuno and Mendo families for being in possession of banned and restricted items without a license. Kodachi almost caused a riot when we told her she would need to go through procedures in order to transport her demonic-hybrid narcotic Black Roses."

"I heard there was an alert at Poison Control."

"Binary poison. One part being totally harmless inside the average person's body but when the second part is administered and the two mix it becomes seriously deadly. Two versions were being used at a nearby diplomatic function and Sunnydale Hospital was the closest facility with the necessary equipment. One version was magical and caused the body tissues to crystallize and shatter. The other slowly liquefied the internal organs like hemorrhagic fever."

"Highlights."

"Imagine putting Lady Seto of Jurai, her aide Airi Masaki, Ambassador Lwaxxana Troi, Shihoin Yoruichi representing Soul Society and other troublesome kings, queens and ambassadors all in crowded isolation chambers."

"Frightening thought."

"Be scared. You have to deal them, Lady Joyce's orders."

"What!?"

Xander pales as he imagines what awaits him.

It will be like walking through a minefield since he does not want to offend any of them given the potential repercussions of doing so. Plus some of them have playful natures that would have a field day trying to trick him into losing his composure.

"Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris."

Xander turns to see Lady Seto standing at the perimeter of the iso ward.

"Lady Seto," says Xander, bowing slightly to the infamous Plenipotentiary of Jurai.

"It's wonderful to see you again. I heard you've added another wife to your family. I'm sure a man of your extreme talents you can handle additions to your current number of wives and lovers."

"The hospital demands I possess those talents. My wives give me strength."

"You are still one of the most skilled doctors in the galaxy. Even the Science Academy has declared you amongst the rated top fifty medical doctors. That's quite the accomplishment."

"To be fair, Black Jack, Lady Joyce, and several other Sunnydale Doctors are on that list."

"That's still the top fifty medical doctors in the known Universe," says Lady Seto with a gleam in her eye. "When I get discharged, I was hoping you could visit. I happen to know a lovely lady who wants to meet you. I told her all about you and suggested that she pay you a visit REAL soon."

A doctor's life is full of difficulties, especially when being a doctor to royalty and not being able to say what you REALLY want to say to them. He may be warrior of Hallow-Earth with no fear of death and no fear of life, but he's not stupid enough to insult Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai, Devil Princess of Jurai.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 46- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 8**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 9**

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

**Please Re-send Ideas if you believe I missed them or have additions.**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group find him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**I will also accept Original Characters based on the Reviewers. In other words, I'm willing to write my readers into the story.**

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**


	35. HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE 09

FIRST ARC REVISION IN PROGRESS! WILL BE POSTED WHEN COMPLETE! THERE WILL BE LONG DELAYS BETWEEN CHAPTERS!

Title: Halloween World -Universe

Author: Spaceman

Distribution: Please Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**STORY NOTE**

**THIS CHAPTER WORD COUNT: **

**READ AND REVIEW **

**LINKS TO TWISTING THE HELLMOUTH ARE FOUND IN PROFILE**

Halloween World: No Way Home by AkatsukiDaybreak

.org/Story-16199

Halloween World: World Wide Weird by Weaver

.org/Story-16467

Halloween World: Strange Bedfellows by Aesop

.org/Story-16545

Halloween World: Snapshots of the Hallow Earth

.org/Story-16635

Halloween World: Records of Chaos by Weaver Plus

.org/Story-16804

Halloween World: Crossroads by AkatsukiDaybreak Plus

.org/Story-16848

A challenge for people who want to write Halloween World side stories.

Halloween World - Side Stories in the Eternal Night

.org/Challenge-3717

**NEWS**

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

.org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU. Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

.org/Story-17792

**Halloween World: Late to the Party**

Summary: As the war draws to a close, the sleeper awakes.

.org/Story-19265/

* * *

**BETA READER: WEAVER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 47- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 9**

* * *

**Hallow Earth -December 7, 2016**

* * *

**Land of Departure - Kingdom Come Hearts**

* * *

The soul, in many religions, spiritual traditions, and philosophies, is the spiritual or eternal part of a living being, commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; distinct from the body's physical matter. It is typically thought to consist of one's consciousness and personality, and is roughly synonymous with the spirit, mind or self. The soul is often believed to live on after the person's physical death, and some religions posit that God creates souls. In some cultures, non-human living things, and sometimes other objects (such as rivers) are said to have souls, a belief known as animism.

Ever since October 31, 1997, on the world now known as Hallow-Earth, it has been shown that souls manifest in many forms.

The Asian youkai and the foreign ayakashi are bodies only limited by their spirits, as opposed to mortal creatures who are spirits limited by their bodies. They are natural shape shifters because of this fact. Shadow magic users have a second spirit in their hearts, reflecting their soul's qualities and can released as a demon or a god. There are many magic users that use their souls to gather and focus magical energies and there are many fighters who manipulate their spiritual energies to increase their healing, physical abilities, and release destructive special techniques. The two most common forms of souls are Soul Reapers and Hollows.

A Hollow is a powerful soul that loses its connection to humanity due to anger, depression, and sadness. When those souls lose those connections, they shatter and reform as soul-eating monsters driven by their instincts and emotions. They devour the souls of the dead and living, creating new hollows in the process. When a powerful soul is able to connect to their inner soul before they become a hollow, they are able to manifest part of their soul as a soul cleaving sword and become a soul reaper charged with cleansing the Hollows and guiding the untainted souls to the Soul Society.

Long ago, in another world, a man experimented with the heart - the emotional manifestation of the body and soul- and created new abominations. The Heartless are hearts corrupted by darkness, lacking a body or soul. The Heartless appear as a variety of types, categorized as either Pureblood or Emblem. Both reproduce by taking more hearts and transforming them into Heartless in a similar fashion to Hollows.

Nobodies are creatures without hearts, existing as the body and soul of characters that lost their hearts to darkness. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they are "nothing", yet still exist within the Kingdom Hearts universe. Unlike Heartless, Nobodies are able to attack with definite planning. Members of Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies central to the plot of the universe, kept their human form because they possessed strong hearts, while weaker Nobodies assumed malformed, inhuman forms. In many ways they are similar to the Espada of the Arrancar, monsters without humanity that have taken human form and possess far greater power.

The only hope to stop the Heartless and the Nobodies are the Keyblade wielders. The Keyblade is a key-shaped weapon able to combat darkness and free hearts from a Heartless form. It also has the ability to lock and unlock all manner of doors and keyholes, as well as the ability to seal the "heart" of a world, preventing it from being destroyed by Heartless.

Keyblade user Sora, with Donald and Goofy, has arrived at the world called the Land of Departure. The Land of Departure is a castle built high up on a grassy mountain and is surrounded by flowing water. The castle is a golden building decorated with stained glass windows with tall spires protruding from the roof.

They too have felt the summons of that world along with so many other Keyblade Wielders. The time has come to rebirth the knighthood of Keyblade Wielders. One might call the Land of Departure their home world. It is in this world that Keyblade apprentices are trained, and ultimately, take the Master Qualification Exam to become Keyblade Masters themselves.

Once they have earned the title, they remain to train new apprentices or strike out on their own to choose from many possible paths. Greeting them are Master Eraqus and many other Masters. Sora muses to Donald and Goofy that when the time comes, he looks forward to being a Keyblade Master in the Land of Departure and training new apprentices.

Sora turns and sees something that shocks him severely. He sees many of the members of Organization XIII, each dressed in pure black hooded clothing with their unique weapons. There are also dozens of people who are also dressed similarly to the infamous and extremely powerful Nobodies. They include his Nobody self Roxas, Kairi's special nobody Naminé, and a Nobody version of Riku which reminds Sora of a replica of Riku created by Vexen.

Sora watches as two Organization members walk on stage next to Master Eraqus. Sora recognizes them instantly as Axel; "The Flurry of Dancing Flames;" and Demyx; "The Melodious Nocturne." The first controls fires and uses twin Chakram, and controlled the Assassin Nobodies. The second controlled the Dancing Nobodies and has a water attribute, which he controls with his music weapon Sitar. Sora notes that while they wear white versions of the hakama style pants and knee high silver trimmed boots and leather gloves of some unknown length that disappear under bell shaped sleeves, they also have arm bands marked with a symbol resembling a red heart over a gold cross with what resembles gold Japanese kanji over the heart. The kanji is the Japanese word "Kokoro" meaning mind/heart/spirit or the meaning of a phrase (riddle, etc.). Sora looks at their faces and sees true emotions, those that can only come from a heart and not imitated emotions like the Nobodies possessed before.

"One of the re-birthed Order's first missions is to help the members of The Organization regain their hearts without using destructive methods. By doing so, we have gained a powerful ally."

The birth of the Hallow-Earth created many new Keyblade masters with connections to other warriors of the soul. It has allowed many to find and manifest their hearts, both good and evil.

* * *

**Another Universe - Dawn of Destruction**

* * *

Dawn Raven Summers's Girl Gang has been busy since they arrived in the DC Universe through a dimensional tear. Dawn, Demona, Nico, Lucy, Illyana, and Shego made their first appearance when they stopped Slade's invasion of enhanced robots in Jump City.

Since their appearance, the universe and especially Earth has been filled with stories of death, destruction, and defacement. The hundreds of super villains that once plagued the super powered heroes of Earth have been reduced to a couple dozen terrified weaklings. The majority have either been brutally killed, accidently killed, or disappeared without a trace. There have even been some cases where the villain or villainess disappeared for a short period, only to return as a normal person with no memory of their past crimes or traces of their costumed personality.

In Metropolis, the central branch of The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories, usually shortened to S.T.A.R. Labs, found the remains of the organized crime organization Intergang.

In Gotham, The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, commonly referred to simply as Arkham Asylum, has vanished completely. The few innocent people, namely the few members of the staff who haven't become corrupt or gone insane in the dark halls of the Gotham building, were found on the hill side without a large part of their memory.

The pranking has also continued, getting more bold and explicit.

Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) learned that not only were her people cursed with an "oblivious nudity" curse, but hidden cameras recorded them to half a hundred porno sites on the internet.

The Flash found himself stuck in a giant hamster wheel for eighteen hours.

A powerful chaotic spell caused every reflective surface in the Watchtower space station to show super heroes and heroines without their clothing.

Even the great Zatanna Zatara, skilled and powerful user of magic, found herself dressed like a playboy bunny during her magic acts.

Now the pranks are over.

Now death has come.

The skies above several cities of the DC universe Earth have turned blood red and creatures have descended in the name of conquest and destruction.

In Metropolis, Superman, also known as Clark Kent and Kal-El, is sent flying through half a dozen buildings causing massive structural damage. He's clothes-lined on the other side which sends him tumbling, then grabbed by the ankle and tossed into the sky. As Superman soars through the sky, for once not under his own power, he stares at his opponent.

It's a tall, lean muscular man with dark brown hair and beard. He's dressed in a black body suit with a long black coat and red-tinted goggles. He also wears a set of black gloves with glowing kryptonite green circuitry and knuckle plates. On his chest is a symbol resembling a "Z", the symbol for the House of Zod.

The evil Kryptonian delivers a brutal punch that sends the last son of the house of El into the ground. The impact is powerful enough to create an explosion that shatters windows and sends cars flying. The street caves in making the resulting crater even larger and explosions expand from the impact as gas, electric, and water lines rupture

In Gotham, Batman stands on a rooftop holding a badly injured and bleeding left arm. Around him, hundreds of buildings are burning under a demonic red sky. In front of Batman is a demon that resembles a nightmare that has been dead for some time. The demon stands as tall as Batman with a thin body and a narrow face. It has pasty white skin and long dirty hair that's a mix of brown and dark green. Its eyes are glowing green with black sclera and his grinning mouth is far wider than a human's and filled with sharp teeth. It has long arms ending in sharp nails and long legs ending in leather shoes. What disturbs the Bat the most is the purple suit the demon is wearing and the playing cards held in his long fingers.

"Hi Batsy."

"Joker. You're dead."

"I'll be saying the same thing," says the demon Joker, then it laughs as it throws its razor-sharp metal cards at superhuman speed.

In Central City, The Flash is struck hard in the stomach. The force of the impact creates a spherical shockwave before the Flash goes soaring into a wall. He collapses vomiting blood and other fluids, while curling into the fetal position. He looks up to see a woman with dark skin and hair dressed in white. What's unusual is that she has a piece of bone in her hair and a circular hole in her chest going completely through her body.

In the Atlantic Ocean, King Arthur Curry / Orin of Atlantis, also known as Aquaman, is held in the air by a blue-scaled hand. His opponent is a humanoid male with an athletic build and aquatic features. The man has dark blue scaly skin, sharp teeth like a shark, silver eyes, and long barbed tentacles instead of hair. He stands on the surface of the water dressed in the clothing of a ninja warrior with a massive sword on his back.

The invaders attack every major city and superhero after superhero begins to fall. Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), The Atom (Ray Palmer), the Red Tornado, Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe), Doctor Light (Kimyo Hoshi), Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brien), and many others are smashed into the ground by invaders from another Earth.

"Who are you?" is the question asked by defeated heroes and victims.

Their reply is the same.

"We are from Hallow Earth. We Are superior. We are the Akatsuki."

Then there is a reply.

A split second before Zod can drive his hand through Superman's chest, a black claw slashes Zod across the face, tearing flesh and sending the insane Kryptonian flying for a hundred kilometers. Superman looks up to see Dawn offering him her hand.

"**Lux lucis Olympus purgo Obscurum."**

(Light of Heaven to cleanse Darkness)

Joker screams as a bolt of white power rams into his back. He was seconds from gutting Batman, but now he can feel his far superior demonic strength and speed fading. The metal playing cards shatter like thin pieces of glass and his purple suit is shredded into burning pieces by the holy magic. The white light emerges from his chest seconds before it fades. The Joker turns and the Batman can see that the Joker's back is one massive third degree burn with the spine clearly visible through the hole in the center. As smoke rises from his mouth and bleeding body, Joker (and Batman) sees a red-haired blue-skinned woman with wings and a tail standing in the shadows.

In Central City, the badly injured Flash barely avoids a crimson energy blast fired from the Hollow woman's mouth. The blast incinerates part of the evacuated school building. He managed to attack her several times, but the attacks continued to fail. Hitting her faster than a machine gun caused little damage because her skin is stronger than iron. He tried to ram into her, but with his injury he can only move at the speed of sound and that isn't enough against a Sonido Mistress. Even long range throwing attacks fail because she can fire destructive energy blasts and produce an intense crushing pressure in the surrounding area. Suddenly, the inhuman woman screams and the Flash's eyes widen. The demonic Illyana stands holding her glowing sword, while the Hollow woman's left arm lies on the ground slowly dissolving into glowing white particles.

In Metropolis, Zod uses his enhanced heat vision to fire two extremely powerful beams of energy at Superman and Dawn, but Dawn creates a barrier that stops the attack. The intense heat of the beams is enough to superheat the ground within a five hundred meter radius of the barrier, creating a molten glass crater. Zod lets out a scream of rage and soars towards the two, when another figure appears in front of him and punches him.

There is a thunderous explosion that is heard across America like an immense bomb detonating.

As Dawn's barrier collapses, Superman looks up at the new arrival. He stands six foot three, two hundred and twenty six pounds, with blue eyes and short black hair. His lean muscular form is clad in red and blue with a cape. On his chest is the "S"-like symbol of the House of El. Superman also notices an armband on his right arm with the number six in three different alphabets (Japanese, Greek, and English).

"It's nice to see you, Kai," says Dawn.

"It's good to see you are alright Dawn," says the Superman Kai. "We couldn't find you until these Akatsuki scum opened the rifts wider to invade."

"Who are you?" asks the Last Son of Krypton.

"I'm Kai-El. Superman 6 of Team Hallow-Justice. Warrior of Hallow-Earth. It's nice to meet you, analogue father."

In the depths of space, the moon sparkles in the heavens making it seem magical. On the surface of the moon, the magic is lost as the true cause of the sparkle is a cloud of dust caused by a destructive impact. Zod lies embedded in the moon's surface, his face caved in, and a cloud of dust and crystallized blood swirls in the low gravity.

* * *

**Oz Chase**

* * *

Planet Seed is an unusual Earth-like planet with system planets similar to Earth's planets. On October 31st, 1997, the chaos magic created a civilization in the system. The immense power broke down matter and reassembled it at a sub-atomic level, first creating cities in certain parts of the planet, then creating people to exist in those cities. Some of the places created were from Earth, while others came from an alternate Earth such as Onogoro Island. In the depths of the planet, hundreds of machines appeared, neutralizing the little atomic power the new world possessed. On the surface of the planet's moon, military and civilian bases appeared, and then were filled with life. In orbit around the planet, many space stations and ships appeared, before being filled with living, intelligent humans. There are two forms of humanoid life. One are near pure "wise men" known as Naturals, while the rest are genetically enhanced individuals known as Coordinators.

In their time line, The Bloody Valentine War was a war between the Earth Alliance, an alliance of four major governments on Earth; ZAFT, a nation of space colonies located at L5; and the Three Ships Alliance, an alliance of Earth Alliance moderate factions, the Clyne Faction, and the neutral Orb Union. The Second Bloody Valentine occurred because of terrorists loyal to the former ZAFT leader Patrick Zala and LOGOS, a shadowy military-industrial organization that used anti-coordinator terrorists Blue Cosmos as nothing more than a cat's-paw. Due to these wars, they became paranoid about secret super-weapons, such as giant gamma laser GENESIS (Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System) and "Orbital All-Aspect Tactical Cannon" Requiem. They blamed such a weapon until they fully learned they were not in their Solar System any longer.

The Humans and Coordinators came together to survive and grow stronger in the new universe. Years later, they made first contact with life beyond their solar system. The two "extraterrestrial" species were The Abh and the people of Jurai. The Abh are space-dwelling people that are the rulers of an interstellar civilization with a feudal government and social structure.

The history of the Abhs shocked the bio-engineered Coordinators and Japanese-descent Naturals. The Abhs were originally engineered to be slaves (bioroids), meant to be used for deep space exploration. Their creators were a group of ultra-nationalistic East Asians trying to recreate a "purified" version of their culture in space. One group of these bonded explorers left their space metropolis and chose not to return to their creators and instead formed their own independent state.

Unfortunately, their fear that their creators would send a punitive force to destroy them was too great and eventually these pioneering Abhs decided to launch a preemptive strike to destroy their creators' space metropolis. In the process they discovered that their former masters were not strong enough to put up sufficient resistance resulting in their destruction. This created a sense of collective guilt among the founding fathers of the Abhs which they try to ease through adopting, protecting, developing, and passing on to their descendants the culture of their metropolis of origin.

Since that point of First Contact, the Seed System has gained access to advanced space technology including gravity-manipulating generators used to create shields and ship gravity, and warp drives that enable them to contact many other races. They also quickly learned to avoid ships from Hallow-Earth, since they are some of the most chaotic and destructive in the known universe. They can't always avoid them.

"Oz!"

Daniel Osborne, famous lycanthrope of Hallow Earth, turns to see Itachi and Cordelia Chase run up to him and his companions. One is Iria, while the other is a beautiful athletic blonde standing six foot three.

"Cordelia. Itachi. It's been a long time."

"It's been near impossible to find you since you left," says Cordelia.

"I've been having some odd adventures and been finding more leads on those stealing Hallow-Earth technology."

"Do you have the reports? I want to get back to Hallow-Earth and the kids."

There is a coughing sound.

"Oh," says Oz looking embarrassed. "These are my friends. Iri of the planet Myce and famed bounty hunter. The other is famous bounty hunter and metroid hunter Samus Aran."

Oz waves his hand over a point on his chest and a black symbol appears. As he waves over it a second time, the symbol glows white before transforming into a small rectangular piece of technology similar to a memory stick. He hands the stick over to Cordelia. She places it over her bare arm and the same strange symbol appears on her arm. The memory stick glows white, then shatters into particles that shoot into the symbol. The glow of the symbol fades, then the symbol itself fades back into her flawless skin.

"What's that?" says the blonde beauty, not wearing her bio-mechanical power armor for once.

"Encoded data on a magi-tech memory stick with built-in hidden storage seal," says Oz. "It's the data I've been collecting since I came to space. I'll soon be returning to Hallow-Earth, but there might be a few more surprises, so I'm giving them a copy of the files."

Suddenly, there is loud screaming and the group turns to see the small space colony they are on being invaded by a hostile race. Despite their resemblance to insects, the creatures have endoskeletons as well as exoskeletons. Also unlike insects they have fang-filled jaws instead of mandibles. Their skulls are triangular and flat, with a 'birthmark' between their large eyes. Their two front legs are actually long tentacles they can use to manipulate objects.

"Brood," says Cordelia with disgust.

The Brood are a race of insect-like, parasitic, extraterrestrial beings that appear in the comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Brood possess wings, sharp pointed teeth and a stinging tail. They have a hive mentality and mindlessly follow a queen. To reproduce, they must infect other races with their eggs.

Hallow-Earth decimated their population, destroying entire planets and groups of zombie-like Acanti and Starsharks. When the other space-faring races learned of this, they joined in the destruction of the creatures. This resulted in the death of the Empress and nearly all Brood Queens. In less than month, the race was on the verge of extinction and this group is the last colony.

The Brood invading the space colony are desperate. They escaped the extermination of their race by hiding inside an Acanti - space whale. Now that the poor creature has finally died, they were forced to invade the colony that recovered the body. They doubt they can conquer the entire colony but they need a new means of space travel to escape the Hallow-Earth hunters.

"**KAGU-TSUCHI!"**

The Brood cry out in pain as their link with the last remaining Queen is severed. The dead Acanti, tractor beam hauled in by the Seed Colony ships, is consumed by a blinding white light. It is incinerated in space and the holy nature of the flames magnifies the pain of the surviving Brood , who have a supernatural origin.

Itachi moves at speeds far beyond the human or Brood ability to trace and uses his sword to slice through the joints and eyes of the Brood. In the blink of an eye, the air is filled with alien blood. Some of the monsters have almost comical looks on their hideous faces as their heads fly away from their bodies.

Samus Aran, now dressed in her power armor due to a special update from Hallow-Earth opens fire with beams from her right arm cannon. The armor of the Brood may be able to stop low level weapons, but the bounty hunter's cannon causes them to explode into fiery fragments.

Cordelia moves like an aggressive dancer releasing blue-white flames that incinerate any bug stupid enough to get close to her. One Brood tries to jump on her from above, but she does a hand stand and releases a twin blast of flame from her feet into the creature's face. She then leaps to her feet, jumps into the air, and comes down with two blades of flame that bisect two Brood attacking a pair of teenagers.

Iria rams the barrels of her rifle into the mouth of a Brood after avoiding the stinger. As she pulls the trigger, the shot tears through the internal organs before exploding into burning fragments. The weapon was designed to be used against Zeiram, a monster with vast resistance and regenerative abilities, the overgrown insects are nowhere near as durable. The Brood explodes and the shot also destroys the Brood behind it.

Oz grabs a metal table, while transforming into his hybrid form, then hits the Brood with it like a giant fly swatter. The Brood are crushed by the force of Oz's attack, which also cracks the concrete floor under the creatures. On large Brood rams it's stinger into the wolf-man's neck, creating a spray of blood. The Brood quickly learns his stinger broke on impact and is then torn in half by Oz with the ease of peeling a banana.

Those Brood that have enough sense to avoid the Hallow-Earth hunters and their friends, don't get very far. The Gundams and other mobile suits used by the Coordinator pilots shoot them with armor-piercing bullets, slice them apart with energy swords, burn them with lasers, or just crush them with their giant metal feet. Those that try to escape into buildings, hallways, or air vents are out maneuvered by the superior intellect of the enhanced humans. Some places are separated from the colony and ejected into the cold depths space, where they can be later destroyed. Some places have the artificial gravity boosted to over ten thousand times Earth level for a split second, long enough to crush the bugs into paste. Some places are flooded with super-fluid coolant turning the invaders into Brood ice statues that are easily shattered and disposed off.

There are a few deaths caused by the surprise attack and many injuries, but in the one attack the Brood have become extinct.

* * *

**Sunnydale - Holy Forge**

* * *

"An wvil Mr. Rogers plans to rule the world with an army of zombie Teletubbies!"

"Is he high?"

"No."

"Crazy?"

"Only partially."

"So the evil Mr. Rogers?"

"A zombie animated by a minor demonic spirit."

"Teletubbies??"

"The demon spirit has illusionary abilities. It can create imagines of a horrific zombie army, but is limited by the host's mind."

"The scariest thing in Mr. Zombie Roger's brain was Teletubbies!?"

"It must have been a stereotypical Mr. Rogers."

"Solution?"

"Minor Demonic Spirit. Holy items. Salt. Blessed silver. Fire."

Smith and Wesson are two clerks that work at the Holy Forge blessed weaponry shop.

John Smith is a young man with blue eyes, pale skin, and long flowing black hair reaching his shoulders. He's dressed in a black suit with a white collar that makes him look like priest. Around his neck is a silver Rosario - a cross with a rosary bead in the center- connected to the collar

Jack Wesson is another young man with red-brown eyes, scarred dark skin, and short wild snow white hair. He's dressed in a red T-shirt and black biker leathers. He also carries a pair of demonic-looking machine pistols and a menacing black sword on his back. On his ears are a set of gold ear cuffs, which many in Sunnydale would recognize as power limiters.

"Did you hear about Survivor Hallow-Earth Australia?"

"Survivor? The reality television show?"

"Some idiot sorcerer at a private network pulled mainstream characters from movies and books and dropped them in the middle of nowhere filming it for reality TV. Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, the couple from High School Musical, Wolverine from X-Men: The Movie, the Golden Trio from Harry Potter, Bella and Edward from Twilight, and the warriors from Lord of the Rings."

"How did he manage to capture Hallow-Earth warriors?"

"He didn't. He used a spell to summon alternate versions using the original movie DVDs and books. As if this world needs any more analogues. The colony forces are still looking for the hidden film site but Australia is a big place. Their best hope is the Pokémon grapevine."

The ignorant would think that Smith was a warrior of light and Wesson was a warrior of darkness, but in truth it's the opposite. Smith is a demon from the depths of hell who was accidently summoned to the mortal plane during the Colony Wars. He turned the Dark Council sorcerer that summoned him into a woman and kept her as a sex slave for several years. He spent most of his time killing anyone that got in his way, drinking all manner of booze, and having sex with any woman that caught his eye. When he attacked a colony, an angel trapped on Earth sealed him in the form of a priest.

Wesson is an angel who spent more time getting high with his fellow slacker angels than doing his job. He was finally caught smoking weed by the more powerful angels and sent to Earth. He was sealed in the body of a hunter who had recently been killed by a Hollow, and has spent the last few years working in Sunnydale. The power limiters weaken his holy aura enough that he can function in Sunnydale Society, while Smith's Rosario keeps him in human form with a very weak demonic aura.

"Where were you last week?" asks Wesson.

"Some guy got fed up and kidnapped all door to door salesmen and those strange church people and puts them in deathtraps. This stupid outfit had me mistaken for a priest. The nut has lethal puzzles that if you didn't solve or get right, you would die an extremely violent death. I couldn't die even sealed in this form because of my demon immortality, so I ended up being killed six times before I found my way out. The spirit detectives investigated and found the others, after the souls of the first killed informed them."

"Maybe I should have chosen a different outfit."

"No kidding. Do you know what kind of rumors they say about a priest and a constantly pregnant nun?"

The former Dark Council Sorcerer Edward Von Eon that summoned Smith to the human world was turned into a permanent sex slave first, then when Smith was sealed in a priest, she ended up as his nun/wife. An exposure to Valentine magic proved that while most sex slaves are sterile, this one wasn't. She gave birth to a single child the first time, then twins the second time, and triplets the third time. Eve (as she's called now) is pregnant for the seventh time with the predicted septuplets, which will bring the number of offspring to twenty eight. The devil in human flesh wonders which god is laughing his divine ass off at him.

"I choose that form because the Rosario belonged to an Italian priest."

"No way!"

The two clerks look up to see a group in soldier fatigues talking to a man with a mullet. What's most striking is that the leader of the soldiers and the man with the mullet are identical except for the hair style.

"I never realized how much you two look alike," says the blonde woman.

"Indeed," says the tall, muscular, African descent man with the gold tattoo on his forehead.

"I think I look better with short/long hair," they say at the same time with the same voice.

Smith turns to Wesson with a look.

"SG-1. A team of explorers/soldiers from an alternate Earth galaxy. Our probes recently made contact and with our magic and technology, including how to build zero point energy modules and Stargates, we were able to connect Hallow-Earth to their Stargate artificial wormhole network. The four-eyed scientist is Dr. Daniel Jackson, the tall dark warrior is Teal'c, the brainy woman is Samantha Carter, and the leader is a Jonathan "Jack" O'Neal. The mullet is intelligent (by human standards), optimistic action hero Angus MacGyver."

"The point?"

"Two live action series with the heroes played by the same actors. I guess this is their first time."

"You think?" says the duo again.

Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c then experience another aspect of Hallow-Earth physics as they sweat drop at Jack and Angus getting into a heated discussion about fishing. The two finally agree to vacation together on a Hallow-Earth claimed planet named Oceania and have a fishing competition.

* * *

**Sunnydale - Hospital**

* * *

Dr. Xander C.H. Harris walks towards his next set of patients looking a little tired. He's been dealing with nobility and various violent patients. One needs to be handled with care, while the other ends up creating a major mess every single time. He had to take a hybrid water/sonic shower a few minutes ago after defeating a sentient skin disease.

The first patient is a man standing six foot four with dark curly hair, dark eyes, and a thick mustache. He's asleep and sealed inside a containment capsule with IV lines feeding in nutrients and medication.

One of the nurses comes over to explain the case to him.

"The patient is Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV. He spent years as a member of the US Navy in his world, before becoming a largely penniless private investigator "beach bum" in Hawaii who, despite irregular employment, nevertheless managed to live a comfortable existence thanks to celebrity author Robin Masters's offer of the guest house on his Hawaii estate "Robin's Nest" and use of his red Ferrari 308 GTS in exchange for quality control of the estate security. He became involved not only in typical "P.I." cases but also a wide variety of adventures involving espionage, covert operations, paramilitary escapades, and 'lifestyles of the rich and famous.' "

"I used to watch Magnum PI, Nurse Haruna. I even wore Hawaiian shirts."

"How horrible."

"Hey!"

"He passed out in a bar drinking one of the top drinks. When another patient did a scan to determine if he was alright, they found out he had a parasite."

"A parasite?"

"His mustache is actually a sentient extraterrestrial parasite attached to the maxilla of the skull. It also explains how a Hawaiian PI could survive the severe Hallow Earth conditions, since the parasite regenerates its host. The parasitism is in the form of tendrils extending into the frontal lobes of the brain granting the parasite total control over the host. Despite those abilities, the organism has a low tolerance for alcohol."

"Freaky fashion strikes again."

This isn't the first time Xander has had to remove a mind controller masquerading as something else. There were extraterrestrial creatures resembling bats and disguised as hats. He and his staff had to use sound waves to remove them, then regenerate the brain tissue. There were aliens disguised as pantyhose that infected a girl's school with the teacher being the first host. After the hunters managed to stun the school, it was Xander who had to design a method to defuse the alien tissue from the host neural tissue and restore their original minds. Then there was a mind-controlling nanomachine colony that disguised themselves as watches, cellphones, and PDA. Xander has to use a Washu-designed computer virus to destroy the machine infection in a hundred people.

Xander examines the scans for several minutes.

"Tell the surgeons to keep the parasite and patient sedated at level four. Remind them that the more active the parasite, the faster it can regenerate the host tissue to prevent its removal. The surgeons should disconnect the neural connections first and stabilize the brain before attempting the removal of the parasite. If it becomes necessary, cut the bone to the remove the parasite, then perform reconstruction."

Xander looks at the parasite scan.

"Tell them also to be careful of the eggs. The parasite was attempting to use Magnum's DNA to fertilize its eggs before spreading them to other hosts. The sedation prevented their release, but they will be fully developed within twenty four hours."

The second patient is a centaur child/colt. The boy's upper human part has blue eyes, an average build, and rainbow-colored hair. His lower body belongs to a small species of chubby-bodied colorful horse with rainbow colored stars on his haunch, pink hide, and a rainbow colored tail

Xander looks down at the file and sees a grinning man with dark blue eyes and dark hair dressed as a stereotypical Texan. The height is also listed as over six foot, while the boy can't be over five foot at most.

"Is this is correct file?"

"John Ross Ewing, Jr., more commonly known as J.R. Ewing. He was a character from the series Dallas. In his universe, J.R. was a covetous, egocentric, and amoral oil baron, who was constantly plotting subterfuges to plunder his foes and their Texas-sized wallets. This cunning allowed him to survive in what was Texas of Hallow-Earth and he managed to create a small empire despite the destruction of most oil producers."

Xander winces remembering the petroleum creatures that had decimated the world's oil fields. They forced the new generation to choose eco-friendly power sources like wind, water, solar, geothermal, magic, and dimensional coupler instead of oil like it was before October 31st, 1997.

"He tried to welch on a bet and was turned into a centaur. You should never try to cheat a black market wizard. It wouldn't have been too bad if the horse component didn't come from My Little Pony. As the result, his mind is suppressed by the naive Star Strinkle persona and he's constantly getting himself into dangerous situations."

"How are the magic users doing on a cure?"

"They can't revert him to human because the wizard implanted a tamper-proof life force bomb. If the equine genetics are removed, the patient's cells will react and self-destruct. A massive explosion on both the physical and spiritual level that could damage the hospital and the patient's soul."

"Have they attempted to change the species of horse?"

"Uh... No."

"If they change the species to a non-sentient species and age him to adulthood, then the Sprinkle persona should fade and JR shouldn't have that much problem with being a centaur. He has a herd working for him at his ranch. Also, tell them to be careful. Those cute little ponies have dangerous potential."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't read the 'Potential Evil in Cute' article have you? My Little Pony had a hell spawn named Tirek. He had a form of black magic that turned those cute little ponies into giant long tusked dragons."

"Dragons!?"

"He called it the Rainbow of Darkness."

"Rainbow??"

Xander leaves the nurse to figure out how the words "rainbow", "darkness", and "black magic" can go together. The next set of patients are oddly familiar.

"Jill Riley. Shauni McClain. Casey Jean Parker. Stephanie Holden. Caroline Holden. Neely Capshaw. Baywatch!?"

The people in the beds were ordinary life guards and people who dressed as life guards for Halloween '97. The chaos magic not only gave them the memories, personalities, appearance, and athletic abilities of the cast of the American television series Baywatch, but it later gave them abilities to survive the chaos of Hallow-Earth. The Los Angeles County Lifeguards all possess aquatic superhuman abilities ranging from Water Freedom - no negative effects under water and enhanced strength and endurance above water with a decrease in agility - to hydrokinesis - the psychic ability to manipulate water with the mind.

Xander notes that the entire cast of life guards are pregnant. Xander winces and reminds himself to buy "Instant Spring of the Drowned Girl" since it will make the male cases easier to deal with. He looks down at the file and his eyes widen.

"Mitch Buchannon was possessed by demon and transformed into a tentacle monster called The Hoff!? Now the entire cast is pregnant with monster babies. Why aren't... Oh the reason they didn't have abortions is the babies have connected themselves to life force of the mothers. They'll also become incorporeal demons if their supply of energy is cut off, which would endanger the surrounding people."

* * *

**Sunnydale - Tough Love 9**

* * *

Dumb heroes can be just as dangerous as cunning villains. The worst of these well-meaning idiots could be sent to "Tough Love 9," a corrections facility designed to teach common sense and responsible use of their super-powers. Although there's a big difference between idiocy and personality traits like impulsiveness, naivety, or an aversion to academic learning.

"Case 5-5-6: Ash Ketchum. Pokémon Trainer. Accidental destruction of property and eco-terrorism. $240,000"

"Case 5-5-7: Kazuma Shell-Bullet. Alter User. Destruction of property. Accidental injuries.$1,250,000"

"Case 5-5-8: Luffy D Monkey. Devil Fruit User. Destruction of property. Theft of food. $778,000"

"Case 5-5-9: Takuya Kanbara. Digimon Legendary Warrior of Fire. Pyromania. $800,000"

"Case 5-6-0: Usagi Tsukino. Sailor Senshi. Roof damage. Sound pollution. Indecent exposure. $250,000"

"Case 5-6-1: Excel. Minion of ACROSS. Destruction of toy store. Extreme bloody violence. $6,600,000"

"Case 5-6-2: Goku Son. Saiyan Warrior. Property damage due to careless training. $12,000,000"

"Case 5-6-3: Mantaro Kinnikuman. Superhuman Wrestler. Property damage. Impersonating a government official. Cowardly desertion under pressure. Theft of rice and beef. $2,000,000"

"Case 5-6-4: Gourry Gabriev. Magic Swordsman. Destruction of property. Failure to pay food bill. Defacement of monument. $75,000,000"

"Case 5-6-5: Sonsaku Hakufu. Dragon Toshi. Destruction of property. Indecent exposure. $950,000"

Tough Love has been completely destroyed eight times by its patients/inmates.

"Tough Love's ninth incarnation lasting longer than a year. Priceless."

* * *

**Sunnydale - Coffee Talks**

* * *

Dr. Xander Cho Hakkai Harris and Dr. Joyce Tsunade Senju-Summers meet at the coffee machine after another long shift. They are joined by several other doctors and nurses, including BlackJack, Dr. House, Dr. Fran Madaraki, and Doctor Voyager with an enhanced mobile holographic emitter. One may wonder how a hologram can drink coffee, the answer is the coffee machine downloads the data into the mobile emitter and the Doctor gets a holographic cup with holographic coffee, and the reactions are pre-programmed into his sensory inputs.

There is also a traumatized janitor with the group. Mr. A. J. Williams is a middle aged man standing six foot one with an average face, short brown hair and brown eyes. He's dressed in a work jumpsuit composed of sheer thickening fluids and carbon nanotubes, constructed on a nano scale, meaning that while it's soft as denim normally it can harder and stronger than steel on impact. It's also corrosive proof, radiation resistant, fire proof and contains antimicrobial materials that kill germs with a touch. The jumpsuit has a hood and a filter/oxygen mask. He also has a modified hybrid chain sword (a fusion of sword and chainsaw) on his back, a sawed-off shotgun with mystical runes in a hip holster, and his mop is actually a magi-tech sorcerer's staff with a mop head on the base.

"Did you hear about Lady Jade?"

"Jade Chan ran away again?"

"Yep. What's interesting is that as punishment for her previous rebellions, Magia-Misteria has issued as reward saying that any 'approved' prince or nobleman who re-captures Jade shall marry her."

"Ouch. What do they mean by approved?"

"They are hoping for a Wise Prince as opposed to the spoiled brats. Kind, honorable and well-intentioned, but with an aura of sadness and melancholy. Something that will balance out Jade's excitable nature, without domination."

"Maybe Moro, the son of Prince Ashitaka and Mononoke Princess San or Shin, the son of General Shang and Mulan. They're both powerful warriors, but they're kind hearted and their honor is unquestionable."

"Mulan was a cross-dressing soldier, not a princess."

"She became a princess when she saved the eggs of a dragon princess from the Dark Council. The Dragon King gave her rule over one of the reclaimed Thousand Kingdoms. The original royal family in that area had been slaughtered to the last child by Madara's assassins and the neighboring kingdoms couldn't afford to fight over the land."

"I'm surprised doctors gossip this much," says Dr. House.

"Hey. We need the news to prevent surprises," says Xander, drinking his coffee.

"Big news is that Princess Typhona, daughter of Daikaiju Kaiser (Giant Monster Emperor) Godzilla and Echidna, is dating Nibbles, the Guyver-enhanced dragon adopted by me and Jiraiya," says Dr. Summers. "Godzilla isn't too happy about his lil' girl growing up."

"Just what we don't need. A hundred meter tall, six hundred ton angry father that can breathe atomic fire," says Xander. "How tall are the kids again?"

"Typhona is growing up fast. She's already reached the forty meters mark and scientists think she'll reach a hundred and twenty. Nibble's length has increased to fifty meters with a hundred and fifty meter wingspan. Scientists say he'll also reach a hundred and twenty and a wingspan of two hundred and forty. He's also thinking about changing his name from Nibbles to something more mature like Matrix or G-Dragon."

"A teenage Daikaiju," groans Doctor House.

"I thought our worst problem with Nibbles was the Winnie Incident."

The group shudders at the memory of the infamous Winnie Incident. A group of trainers had Nibbles test out his flying ability. They wanted to see how far he could fly and how fast, but they underestimated the power of a bio-boosted advanced dragon and the speeds it can reach. The little dragon, barely over twelve meters long at the time, traveled from the ruins of Los Angeles, California, United States to the ruins of Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, breaking the sound barrier with ease. Over twenty five hundred kilometers in less than thirty minutes made the little dragon very hungry and it found a colony protected by a magic bubble barrier. A barrier designed to stop dark magic and weak monsters, not armored dragons moving at supersonic speeds.

Inside the bubble, there were many anthropomorphic animals and children's story characters including the famed Winnie-the-Pooh created by A. A. Milne.

Nibbles' hunger proved to be great as he devoured bear, pig, tiger, rabbit, donkey, owl, kangaroo, gopher, and various other wild animal meat. When Joyce arrived to retrieved Nibbles, the only survivors were traumatized human children, Christopher Robin and his little sister Darby, surrounded by the blood-stained bones of various animals. They found Nibbles with his snout in a honey pot.

"Hallow-Earth doesn't have good and evil, it has shades of grey ranging from bad boy to evil incarnate."

"I heard Boba Fett tricked Jabba the Hutt into solving the Lament Configuration of the Cenobites as revenge for some past misdeed."

"What misdeed would warrant being tortured by sadomasochistic demons for all eternity?"

"Jabba possessed all the memories of the other universe Jabba up to the point he was strangled by Princess Leia. He wanted to hire Jango Fett to assassinate her, but he refused. Jabba then tried to have Jango killed and nearly succeeded. Boba was only recently reunited with his father and was seriously pissed off. What's worse is that he almost lost his father before, when scientists kidnapped Jango to cure the surviving clone troopers from a bio-weapon."

"Help."

The group turns to see a man crawling on the floor leaving a trail of blood and other fluids. He's a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He also has shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He's dressed in black, which with the blood and fluids makes him look like a drowned bat.

"Severus Snape, recently appointed lesser god of infertility and sterility."

To combat the Valentine population booms, dozens of unlucky individuals have been appointed as spirits of infertility and platonic lethargy. Suffice it to say, they are VERY unpopular and cop a lot of flack.

"What happened to you?" says Mr. Williams as he magically mops up the blood, but doesn't try to help Snape.

"I walked too close to the maternity ward. (Cough) I tell people I only affect those above (hack! cough) thirty, but the parents hit me like I was the demon of (cough) miscarriages and sudden infant death syndrome."

Suddenly, a girl appears behind Snape. She's a cute girl with blue eyes and pale purple hair done in ponytails. She's dressed in a European style school uniform and above her head is a golden halo. In her hand is a kanabo – an iron spike covered staff the size of a large baseball bat.

"Dokuro!?" says the scared Snape.

A superhuman strike from Excalibolg sends what remains of Snape flying down the hall towards the elderly patient care ward. Ash yells considering he now has another mess to clean up.

"**Get Back To Work!"**

* * *

**Dojo Daddies**

* * *

Martial arts or fighting arts are systems of codified practices and traditions of training for combat. Martial arts all have a very similar objective: defending oneself or others from physical threat. In addition, some martial arts are linked to beliefs such as Hinduism, Buddhism, Daoism, Confucianism or Shinto while others follow a particular code of honor. Many arts are also practiced competitively, most commonly as combat sports, but may also take the form of dance.

Sunnydale has many martial artists who when not defending the colony or fighting each other, can be found at either their private training areas or the large dojos owned by some of the strongest. At the Sunnydale Martial Arts Center, many of the tournament fighters and well known martial artists have gathered to train.

There are people using exercise machines ranging from the simplest design to advanced technology. Some people train wearing weights and resistor rods, while others train in a machine that boosts the gravity/air resistance. There are self-repairing blocks of wood and stone, and self-repairing practice dummies covered in sensors. There are padded rings where a fighter can fight a living opponent with combat experience or a "solid light" holographic opponent that can change strength in a second.

There are also medical facilities which contain some of Sunnydale's best doctors and the best medical technology including scanners that can measure the size and strength every muscle, bone, and organ down to the last nanometer. The unique machines measure various forms of energy including life energy, magical power, psychic energy, and spiritual pressure in total and every cell. They can also detect the flow and potential of the subject, detecting the chakra network in the ninja and even the spiritual dragons found in some fighters.

The infamous Valentine events, which even today cause baby booms, affected the martial artists the most. The chakra-manipulating ninjas, ki-manipulating fighters and champions, spirit energy using spiritual beings, and youki-using youkai warriors have produced the largest number of offspring. In a world where there is a literal connection between sex and violence, a world of badasses and blood knights spawns over and over.

Today, several parents and their children are training.

A young boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair stands ready in the ring. He's dressed in a black leather jacket with a rising sun emblem, a white undershirt, a new pair of fingerless gloves and black jeans. He throws a combination of punches, which each punch producing a large crimson fireball that grows larger with each strike. He ends the combination with a spinning kick. The kick releases a crescent-shaped fiery blast that smashes six target dummies into the protective barriers.

"Good work, Kiyoshi."

"Thanks, Dad."

Kiyoshi is the son of King of Fighters champion Kyo Kusanagi and his girlfriend Yuki. He and his sister Yukio are training with their father, learning how to use their legendary bloodline flames, the Megatama.

"You have to be good since the Three Is want to rip you up like a Kleenex."

"At least they don't want to kill me like their father wanted to do to you."

"That's only because they know death isn't permanent."

The Three Is are Ichiro, Izanagi, and Izumi Yagami, the three oldest children of "The Insane Orochi Warrior" Iori Yagami, wielder of the purple flames of the Magatama no Orochi. Kiyoshi gets along with the younger son Tatsuya and his sister Hotaru, but the Three Is want to tear him into bloody pieces for embarrassing them during a trip to Nihon. The environment of Hallow-Earth has enhanced the demon tainted Yagami bloodline to the point where they no longer have shortened life spans and their powers no longer cause negative feedback (i.e. pain), meaning their unique instinctive style has become far more powerful and deadly, which in turn means that Kiyoshi has to train hard or end up needing a new body.

"**POWER GEYSER!"**

A fist strikes the ground and a pillar of fire and ki energy explodes from the Earth.

Jeff Bogard is the oldest son of "The Lonely Wolf" Terry Bogard and fellow fighter Blue Mary (also known as Mary Ryan). He's already learned his father's strongest moves including Power Wave, Burning Knuckles, Power Dunk,

Crack Shoot, Power Charge, Power Geyser, and Buster Wolf. He's also learned from his mother and their friends. He's part of a generation Xerox since he resembles his father completely and his opponent annoys him by calling him the Lonely Cub.

"**Ninpo: Fuujin no Mai!"**

(Ninja Art: Dance of the Blades)

A beautiful woman with long dark hair and an impressive bust moves like a dancer, moving a pair of oriental war fans in a pattern. As she moves, she releases crescent-shaped wind blades that slice several humanoid targets into pieces. The targets are non-sentient protoplasm-based bioroids that accurately show bone, muscle, and organ damage including bodily fluids. The damage from the kunoichi's technique is gruesome and a hundred percent lethal.

Jeff's cousin is Maiko Bogard who more resembles her mother Mai Shiranui, then her father Andy Bogard. She's trained extensively in kampo martial arts and the Shiranui style of ninja arts, but she's also been trained in other forms of ninjutsu including those used by chakra-manipulating shinobi. Unfortunately for her father, Maiko has also inherited her mother's flirty nature and "bounce", making Andy worry about more than Valentine Events.

"That girl is vicious."

"And bodacious."

Watching the King of Fighters children train are four mutant turtles in ninja clothing and old robes. In their world, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were a team who were trained by an anthropomorphic, talking rat sensei, Master Splinter, in the art of ninjitsu. From their home in the storm sewers of New York, they battled petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs, and alien invaders, all while remaining isolated from society at large. In Hallow-Earth, they woke up in the town of Turtleton, home of TMNT fanatics. Unlike the other Eighties versions, who were mostly naive, pizza-obsessed, and child-like, these four are tall, powerful, twenty-first century mutants who have more in common with the dark and gritty original turtles of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics. The more mature turtles travel the world looking to increase their martial knowledge and traveling warriors often end up in the city of Sunnydale.

"**SHINRYUKEN!"** (Divine Dragon Fist)

A long haired blond dressed in a red gi does a spinning vertical flaming Shoryuken (fiery jumping uppercut).

"**SHINKUU HADOKEN!"** (Vacuum Surge Fist!)

The blond spins around, cupping his hands at his side before bringing them forward and releasing a surge of spirit energy (or ki) that flies towards the next set of targets. The targets are hit over and over again before being shot into the air covered in flames, then crashing to the ground charred and smoking.

Richard is the second oldest son of Ken and Elisa Masters, after their son Mel. He like his street fighter father is a modified ansatsuken fighter. He's dedicated to the art like his "uncle" Ryu, willing to go to extremes to learn martial arts and win against the most brutal fighters. Ken is also worried because Richard has showed Satsui no Hado (Surge of Murderous Intent), a technique and condition in which a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win that they are willing to kill. It may be useful on a world of murderous creatures, but that same power can consume the user as it almost did his friend Ryu and which it did do to Gouki, also known as the Master of Fists Akuma.

"**SONIC STORM!"**

Ken's brother in law Guile is an Air Force Fighting Champion and has Special Forces military training taught by his friend Charlie. Sonic Boom is Guile and Charlie's trademark projectile. It involves two waves of energy released by a quick arm-cross slash. Sonic Storm is a far more powerful version he learned on Hallow-Earth. Guile fires two waves of energy from the air hitting the target on the ground, then explode upwards striking the target again.

"**SONIC ASSAULT!"**

Guile whips his arms back and releases a crescent shaped vacuum blade that slices airborne target clean in half. Guile trained with a Japanese martial artist known as Ryu Kumon, who used a series of techniques called Yamasenken that including statue slicing vacuum blades known as Kijin Raishu Dan (Demon God Assault Bombs). The Sonic Assault is a combination of the bombs and the Sonic Boom attack.

Guile turns and almost collapses. His daughter Amy by his wife Julia has grown into a beautiful woman and is currently flirting with some of the other fighters. Fighters may be good in a fight, but they're brittle in emotional relationship battles.

"**(CENSORED IN FOUR GALAXIES)!"**

A young man with red hair and dark blue and white clothing is fighting a woman with short light purple hair and dark purple clothing. They both use Mugen Tenshin Tenjin Mon Style Ninjutsu as their main art, but occasionally add techniques from other disciplines.

The two are Kazuo, son of the Kunoichi of Destiny, Kasumi, and Akane, daughter of the Kunoichi with Murderous Intent Ayane, making them cousins. Kasumi was a leader who became a nukenin to find her missing brother, while Ayane is the hated child of a rape. As children they were close friends, however after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became jealous of Kasumi because Ayane was treated like a demon child in the village. They have become friends again since fighting together against the Halloween Horrors and the Dark Council. Their children have become rivals with Kazuo and Akane fighting every chance they get.

Ren Hayabusa, son of the Singular Super-Ninja Ryu Hayabusa and his wife Irene, is the third man in the three person team and acts like a barrier between the two. Ren is Kazuo's best friend and Akane's boyfriend, but it takes every bit of Hayabusa style Ninjutsu to counter the two rivals. Things have gotten even tenser with the official engagement being announced. Ren also has to deal with Tatsuko and Hayate Hayabusa-Valentine, his competitive half-sibling and fellow genin (beginner ninja).

Valentine has become the last name of many illegitimate children born from the Valentine Event. In the event that the parents don't practice polygamy, the children either keep the mother's surname; take the father's surname, or both connected together. Also, many have accepted the surname Valentine when they can't or choose not to accept another's surname or are abandoned. Some newspapers have reported the Valentine family exceeds half a million members.

"So, Jin I heard you are no longer an only child," he says to companion as they enjoy their drinks.

"My mother went missing at the hands of the Orge, but they were reunited a few years ago. The Valentine Event took care of the rest and now I'm the oldest of six. The problem is there are other Mishima clan members."

"You mean Heihachi Mishima. Wasn't he suspected of conspiring with the Dark Council??"

"They couldn't prove anything, even with scrying or psychics. Grandfather had Dad and his adopted son Lee Chaolan, but he now has nine other children because of Halloween. What's worse is the Devil Gene is like one of those ninja bloodlines and stronger than ever. Lee has six children of his own, my cousins, and there's some guy named Lars who's also a Mishima."

"What about Jinpachi Mishima?"

Jinpachi Mishima is the father of Heihachi Mishima, thus being grandfather to Kazuya Mishima and great-grandfather to Jin Kazama. When he died, the devil took over his body, resurrecting him and endowing him with supernatural power. He started his King of Iron Fist Tournament hoping to find someone powerful enough to kill him before the evil could consume him. In the world of Hallow-Earth, he was resurrected by a Dark Council experiment as a half-devil hybrid similar to the sons of Sparda. The insanely powerful warrior decimated twelve colonies, eight belonging to the council.

"He encountered a violent, predatory clone of dragon toshi Ryuubi Gentoku. They almost killed each other until the Valentine event made them mate. Now, the dragon instincts of Ryuubi see him and their children as their treasure. The devil blood has also marked her as his mate, so they'll stay together till the day they die."

"What did they name the first kid?"

"Kenpachi Mishima. Apparently they respect the Zaraki blood knights."

In another part of the Center, a young man with amber-colored narrow eyes, white slicked back hair, and a young face sits at the table enjoying his tea. He's dressed in a loose white shirt, black pants, and black sneakers with a black jacket. Many people who recognize him try to avoid him. He's the son of the immortals Sohaku Kago and Noriko Shindayuu Inue, and possessor of Dragon Gates.

Sohaku is the first and only person to ever be head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. Sohaku has the power of the Flaming Dragon's Gate, which enables him to redirect the flow of ki back into the dead, thus giving them life again. He also seems to have some ability to reverse age as he has kept himself, Noriko Shindayuu Inue, and Tetsuhito Kagiroi alive and young since feudal times.

Kohaku Kago has the ability to not only redirect the flow of ki to restore the dead, but absorb ki in all its forms. He can literally drain another fighter of ki until all that remains is a withered husk. At the same time, the absorbed ki can regenerate his body, enhance his physical power, and increase his vast energy reserves. He's also famous for devouring Gouki/Akuma's most powerful Messatsu Gou Hado like cotton candy into a vacuum cleaner. He's also inherited his mother's mind control ability allowing him to completely control anyone he's healed/resurrected and control the weak willed with his voice. It's for these reasons that Kohaku Kago is known as the "Vampire Dragon Prince".

Since Sohaku and the others sided with the Colonies against the Dark Council, he was able to build an empire. Most of the equipment, properties, and finances were taken from the Dark Council as spoils of war. Sohaku is currently concerned with the growing Takayanagi-Natsume Clan. Currently Mitsuomi Takayanagi and Maya Natsume are on their sixth child, Souichiro Nagi and Aya Natsume are on their third, and there are several analogues who also have children and consider themselves part of the clan. As a result, the sheer number of people is causing a resonance which is awakening the powers of various bloodlines faster than ever.

"**BAKA!"**

Three versions of Ranma Saotomes walk into the Dojo followed by their spouses and eldest children. The Saotomes are the heads of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu kenpo dojos. The first Ranma, dressed in red and black, is married to a version of Akane Tendo who is currently wearing a Chinese dress. The second Ranma is dressed in white and black and is married to Ukyo Kuonji. Unlike the first Ranma, he's also a weapon user armed with a sword. The third Ranma is a female version named Ranko dressed in the same outfit as the first Ranma and married to a version of the eternal wanderer Ryoga Hibiki.

"**BAKAYARO!"**

The ones arguing are Ranma and Ukyo's son Shun Saotome, Ranma and Akane's son Tenma Saotome, and Ranko and Ryoga's son Ryoma Hibiki. Ranma, in any form, possesses a large ego, which is why he can fire the confidence fueled chi attack Moko Takabisha. The children also possess egos and spend their time developing their skills in order to defeat each other. Different spouses cause different opinions, which cause different reactions. Tenma believes in hand to hand combat and will only arm himself with battle gloves or brass knuckles. Shun is a skilled sword user and can turn anything into an extension of his body. Ryoma uses weapons, but dislikes bladed weapons.

The Saotome clan is followed by Naruto Militia Brats. They are the children of the various analogues of Naruto Uzumaki and various women. The five brats that enter are Haku, the daughter of Hinata Hyuuga; Hana, the daughter of Sakura Haruno, Izanami, the daughter of Miki Uchiha (a female version of Sasuke Uchiha); Miroku, daughter of the priestess Shion; and Amaya, the daughter of the false Jinchuriki Amaru. The children of the Naruto Militia have to train every day since they all suffer from a severe addiction to ramen which is not good for their physiques. If they didn't all possess regenerative healing abilities, the salt alone would have killed them long ago.

"Simulated gravity shutdown in progress," says an electronic voice. "250G. Spatial distortion collapsing. 200G. Internal space restoration. 150G. Re-engaging safety locks. 100G. Venting atmosphere. 50G. 40G. 30G. 20G. 10G. Normal gravity restored."

The training chamber opens now that the atmosphere, gravity, and spatial dimensions have been returned to normal. The two people that step out of the chamber both have cuts, bruises, and torn, burnt clothing. The athletic man stands five foot eleven with short spiky black hair and black eyes. He's dressed in black clothing with a cloth belt and soft shoes. The woman stands five foot six with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. She's dressed in a black and blue training uniform. She also has a dark brown monkey-like tail wrapped around her waist.

"You did good Ume."

"Thanks Dad," says Ume. "I'm doing way better than Pan."

"Now, don't go talking about your sister like that. She's only a quarter saiyan and she was badly injured during the Colony Wars. You on the other hand are half saiyan due to the virus and have been trained hard since birth."

"Virus. They think that made it so any kid you had with a human would be half saiyan and if I have kids with another half-saiyan with the virus we'll produce a pureblood?"

"That mad scientist wanted to ensure the survival of the saiyan species because he knew we got stronger the more we fought. Vegeta thinks it's a godsend, since he learned that in our world the Saiyan species went completely extinct."

"But the virus only works on those that have human blood. Youkai, wizards, shinigami, and even powerful Chakra Ninja are naturally immune to the virus."

"It's still a lot of carriers and when it reaches one of the outer human colonies, it will spread like a wild fire."

"Did you hear about how Link and Zelda are doing in the new Hyrule?"

"I heard something about a Near Cephiro?"

"Cephiro is that realm supported by the will of the Pillar. She prays for good and everything is good and plentiful. If she has nightmares or anger in her heart, the world is filled with monsters. New Hyrule almost became dependent on the power, wisdom, and courage of its populace."

"The Triforce?"

"Bingo."

The Triforce is an omnipotent sacred relic, representing the essence of the Golden Goddesses who created the realm of Hyrule. The Halloween Event created three versions of the Triforce which when merged and boosted by a few divine powers created a new Hyrule in a magical dimension separate, yet connected, to Hallow-Earth.

"Link and Zelda are doing fine, except they keep having triplets. Their personalities are predictable as well. One child is courageous, but emotional; one is a logical genius, but lacks passion; and one is mix of the two with a severe amount of power added on. I think they are on their third set for a total of nine kids, which is a miracle considering how fertile their world is. "

"You want to visit?"

"Hell no. Only Mewtwo, that girl he's with, and crazy swordswoman in yellow visit Hyrule," says Ume. "It would be as dumb as fighting Kenshiro at close range."

Saiyan's have immense superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and vast reserves of spiritual energy, but at close range they would be meat before the sixty-forth successor of the "Hokuto Shin Ken" style. A few gentle taps would be enough to cause their powerful space warrior bodies to explode in an extremely gruesome manner.

Suddenly, there is a sound of howling wind and a bright light outside as someone uses a portal to teleport to the center. Second after the light and sound fade, a group of warriors and their children emerge. They include Emiya Shirou, his wife Saber, and their son Arthur; and Tohsaka Rin with her husband Archer and their daughter Mana. Now a full adult, Emiya and Archer are virtually identical to each other, which makes their children either half-siblings and/or cousins.

"Over here, Archer!" yells a man with slicked back black hair.

"Yusuke not so loud!" says his wife, not caring about her own volume.

Around the table are three partial families. Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura with their oldest Rei. Shuichi Minamino and Maya Kitajima with their eldest daughter Mana. Kazuma Kuwabara, his yuki-onna wife Yukina, and his eldest daughter Yukiko.

"Having any trouble with those magical girls in Nihon?"

"Makoto's daughter Mako is even more boy crazy then her mother. Hikari looks identical to Hotaru, but while her mother was frail, soft, and gentle; Hikari is almost as wild as you Urameshi."

"You had it easy," says Yusuke. "I had to help train the Wolverine Clan. Dozens of regenerative wild children, most armed with razor sharp bone blades, some with metal plated skeletons."

"Try training Justice League children," says former yoko Kurama. "The various Supermen are Boy Scouts, but those part-Kryptonian brats have picked up pranking from the Militia brats."

"So... How was the Themyscira colony, Koi? Hime?" says Kuwabara to Yukina and Yukiko.

The Themyscira Colony is an all female colony located on a terra-formed area of the planet Venus. It is the home of various amazons of Hallow Earth and other female only species such as the recently accepted refugees from the Arume and members of the Koorime, or ice maidens, which Yukina is a part of. Koorime are able to reproduce without males using parthenogenesis, but they can still mate with males.

* * *

**Machina**

* * *

The Engineer, Angela Spica, stands before a giant glowing entity. The entity resembles an immense humanoid female with a bald head, purple highlighted eyes, and three mask-like additional faces, one in front and the other two on the sides.

The Regess is the ruler of the Invid. She shared the throne with her husband, the Regent, until his death on Optera. The Regess once lived on Earth many millions of year ago. The life force they needed was growing naturally there, a plant they called the Flower of Life. The Invid were a species born from the same planet as the humans and the Robotech Masters (Tirol). The life of peace changed when a new race of beings closed in on the planet.

The Invid Flower of Life was stolen by an alien race called the Haydonites who, after capturing a large sample, bombarded the surface of the Earth to eliminate all traces of the flower on Earth. Regis and other Invids survived and chased after them forcing them to abandon the Flower of Life on the swamp world of Optera. The Regess found the world that now grew the Flower of Life and regained her strength, soon the flower spread across the whole planet, and the Invid began to flourish again.

As the Regess became strong again, she armed her once peaceful race with weaponry and armor. Each becoming a class of soldier that would fight to reclaim more of their precious Flower of Life and avenge the loss of their first home world. This lead to The Third Robotech War, which pitted the Army of the Southern Cross, various Terran resistance groups, and ultimately the Robotech Expeditionary Force against the Invid. In the end, the there was no conclusive victor to the war, although the Invid did ultimately cede control of the Earth. In the aftermath the REF immediately fell under attack from the Haydonites.

Regess' daughter Ariel, also known as Marlene, was the first Invid with the ability to pass as a Terran. She, like a million other characters, has found a home on a Hallow-Earth colony. The Valentine Magic has also resulted in Regess becoming a grandmother half a dozen times over.

"You have found a new home world for my people?" asks the Regis.

The screen behind Spica and facing the Invid Regis activates and shows a green-blue world with one moon. It then zooms out to show a another small planet, two gas giants, and a dozen dwarf planets similar to Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake, and Eris, which orbit Earth's sun.

"The Machina space probes located a verdant, uninhabited world upon which you and your people can dwell in peace. This planet is covered in a vast array of plant life, but has extremely low amounts of less evolved animal life. The most advanced mammalian life on that world is a type of small rodent. The system is located in a remote section of space, where space travel is extremely difficult due to spatial anomalies creating a strong defense."

The picture on the screen changes to a blue-tinted black and white video of two fleets of space ships engaged in a massive battle. Energy beams slice through hulls at all angles before the ship's momentum tears it apart. Glowing missiles shoot from ships in random directions, before striking the target ships from all angles. The ships are covered by small explosions, before detonating in massive fireballs. Finally, the ships fire missiles that glow far brighter than the ones before and massive spheres of destruction form in space, expanding until all of the ships are consumed.

"This is a video of the past, approximately three thousand four hundred years ago. It's surprising because it proves that extraterrestrials existed in the universe before the Halloween Event. Our historians and magic users found out that the planet was terra-formed by another race, but there was conflict between two colonization fleets which came from separate, rival empires. The use of WMDs resulted in the destruction of the fleets and the creation of the Dead Space."

"The Flower of Life can grow on this forgotten planet?"

"We used an AI space probe to transport a small sample to the planet and the Flower of Life is already thriving and spreading like a weed. Our analysis by the nano-machines loaded in the probe indicates any plant will grow on the planet. We even recovered some of the terra-forming technology because we have contact with several plant-based life forms like the Cotati "

"We thank you. We have been having trouble growing the Flower on many worlds."

"According to reports, the Flower can grow on Hallow-Earth but it changes into various mutant strains. The first sample we grew produced a liquid that can restore spiritual energy instead of the protoculture used by Robo-technology and your people. The second sample produced a magical fluid. The third sample produced what some of the ninja are calling liquid chakra fluid. The fourth became sentient and grew a humanoid body."

"This world is a violent, chaotic place, but I also see evolution. No matter the danger or destruction, your people adapt and grow stronger. You are also so accepting of other people and cultures. As a gesture of our gratitude, we are willing to share the surplus harvest of the Flower of Life with Machina."

There is a small alarm. The screen switches to an image of a woman with claws, organic armor, and extensions from her back resembling the bones of immense wings. She stands on a hill overlooking the creation of an army.

"Who or what is that?"

"Sarah Louise Kerrigan, the self-styled Queen of Blades and Commander of the Zerg Swarm."

The Zerg Swarm are a race of insectoids. Operating as a hive mind, the Zerg strive for genetic perfection by assimilating "worthy" races into their own, creating numerous different strains of Zerg. Unlike the Protoss and the Terrans, the Zerg do not use technology, instead using assimilation of other species and directed mutation to develop traits to match such technology.

"She has completed overseeing the final stages of the merging between the Swarm and the Protoss. The remainder of the current generation of Xel'naga facilitated the process to ensure a smooth combination of the Swarm's purity of essence with the Protoss' purity of form, for the very survival of their species depends on it. Now that the merging is complete, the next generation of Xel'naga has been born, and Kerrigan has ascended to become the eternal heart of their collective consciousness," says an electronic voice. "It is she who shall guide them across the intergalactic void to begin the age-old cycle once more in preparation for birthing the next generation of Xel'naga. For the Queen of Blades, it is not only a matter of propagation but also of ensuring that the successive generations of Xel'naga will eventually reach perfection, much as the Overmind did for the Swarm."

"We decimated their species along with the other 'Viruses', but Kerrigan managed to escape into a hostile section of the universe. They used a wormhole to reach an unexplored galaxy and Hallow-Earth only found out about them when one of our deep space probes got lucky."

Beep!

"I will take my leave, Engineer," says Regis. "May the light follow you."

The Engineer clicks a button as The Regis vanishes in a pillar of light.

"Report"

"Report from Ryo Akiyama and his partner Ken Ichijouji. Evil God Digimon Neo-Millennium-mon has destroyed sectors 2654, 2655, 2656, and 2657. Destined are forming a defense at 2658. Requesting cyber weaponry Level 4 and a hundred Type 4 AI troops."

"Authorization of Level 5 cyber weaponry. Authorization Code: Omicron 66 Chi 33 Kappa 99 Iota 00."

"Authorization accepted."

"Authorization of AI Troops. Number: one thousand. Type: five," says Spica. "That freak has caused enough destruction."

"Acknowledged."

The Engineer pauses for a moment, then clicks the button agin.

"Send congratulations to Ryo and Ken. Standard marital gift package."

* * *

**Soul Society**

* * *

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Winner of Mad Scientists Monthly Top 20 for the past six years (Washu keeps on getting second place for having morals), is relaxing in his home with his eldest children. He never thought about having children except as experiments like his synthetic daughter Nemu, but now he enjoys working with them. They each have their own experiments and creative ideas, which can sometimes open up new fields of research or improve his own existing ideas. He'll never admit that he was near tears when he saw them performing their first vivisection.

He's currently reading this month's issue of Seireitei Communication, nicknamed the Soul Society Sun. Nearly every captain, lieutenant, and seated officer adds their own article to the publication. There is also an Earth obituary that doubles as the new arrival introduction, and other articles written by the best of the dead. There is even a Chinese horoscope written by Master Kong also known as Confucius.

The Kurotsuchi family enjoys reading their father's serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which gives detailed instructions on the preparation of medicines and their applications. The medicines range from pure laboratory creations to rare herbal medicines. This month's addition to the series is "How to control Basic Emotions" detailing how to enhance or inhibit love, joy, surprise, anger, sadness, and fear.

Josef has actually taken to helping his father write articles in the serialization, even writing a few of his own on occasion. Josef's articles are just as surprisingly popular with the readers of Seireitei Communication as his father's are. Josef's brothers muse about the matter and intend to try their hand soon at helping their father write articles for the serialization.

"I wonder if I should include my machine-machine interface designs for network systems," says Daedalus.

"Grace-mama wrote something about fold quartz cybernetic implant networks," says Hephaestus.

"That's how she died the first time," says Nikola. "She wanted to pull everyone into one group mind with herself as queen and the alien Vajira as enforcers. She didn't count on her pawn freeing the Vajira and a pilot named Alto Saotome severing her link before blasting her into a billion pieces."

"How do you keep her from stabbing you in the back dad?" asks Daedalus, "I know Valentine creates bonds, but according to the profile Grace O'Conner is...."

"I modified her new cyber implants to explode if she ever betrayed me. There is a reason I've won Mad Scientist Monthly for six years straight"

One might wonder how a family filled with evolutionary biologists and mad scientists can survive with so much greed, treachery, and amorality. It's simple biology, the most cunning and dangerous is the Alpha. Mayuri is an unholy hybrid of a mad scientist and an outright sociopath, meaning he's the king of the science madhouse.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 47- HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 9**

**NEXT...**

**HALLOWEEN UNIVERSE PART 10**

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

**Please Re-send Ideas if you believe I missed them or have additions.**

**I need Encounter Characters**

The people the Scoobies and neo-Scoobies encounter

Subject Name:

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Encounter:

**Example:**

Subject Name: **Mirai Trunks**

Type: ½ Saiyan ½ Human

Origin: Dragonball Z

Encounter:

Willow's group finds him fighting Gero's new Dark Council androids. They help him win because the dumbass Dr. Gero didn't make them magic resistant. Kido Kamehameha!

**I need Patients**

What are your ideas for Xander's patients? OC and Crossovers.

Subject Name

Type: What is he/she/it?

Origin: What series

Reason: What's the medical reason?

**Example: 1**

Subject Name: **Motoko Aoyama**

Type: Human- Martial Artist

Origin: Ken Akamatsu's Love Hina

Reason: Bitten by Rabid Plot Bunny and has been writing trashy romance tales 24/7. Insomnia and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

**Example: 2**

Subject Name: **Aayla Secura **

Type: Twi-lek - Jedi

Origin: Star Wars

Reason: Multiple blaster wounds. Comatose. Recommended: Multiple Organ Replacement

**I will also accept Original Characters based on the Reviewers. In other words, I'm willing to write my readers into the story.**

**NOTE**

All Characters may be used If not used for Costumes of their assigned characters. Which ones are selected will determine the story, as the plot is driven by the characters not the other way around.

**Halloween World: Twelve Years Later by Weaver **

Summary: A lot can happen in twelve years

..org/Story-17407

**Halloween World: Emerald Hope's Bulletin Board**

Summary: Set in spaceman's "Halloween World" AU.

Tips on surviving Northwest Florida under the Red Sky.

..org//Story-17792

**I HAVE BETA!**

**I WAS NOMINATED**

**COA Best Unfinished Multiple Crossover !!**

**I NOW HAVE A NEW COMPUTER !!**

**I NOW HAVE WORDPERFECT X3!**

**I HAVE HIGH SPEED !!**

**I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!**

REVISING FIRST ARC OF STORY! WILL BE POSTED WHEN COMPLETE! DELAYS BETWEEN NEW CHAPTERS ON THIS SITE!


End file.
